Journey of Destiny: Grenzen der Zeit
by Peitschende Weide
Summary: Was passiert, wenn der Stein der Auferstehung nicht funktioniert, wie er funktionieren soll? Was passiert, wenn Ginny Harry in dem Moment umrennt? Die Finale Schlacht nimmt eine unerwartete Wendung und das Schicksal seinen Lauf... wenn auch im Jahre 1977
1. Eine schicksalhafte Reise

_Achtung: dieses Kapitel ist neu überarbeitet._

_**Kapitel 1**_

**Eine schicksalhafte Reise **

Harry spürte das Gras unter seinen Füßen, als er langsam und bedächtig auf den Wald zuschritt. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig leer und schon fast zu ruhig. Es schien, als würde er auf eine andere Person hinunter schauen. Aber das was er fühlte, war nicht das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Seufzend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte zu den Millionen von Sternen, die ihm unbeteiligt entgegen blinkten.

Würde er bald dort oben sein? Waren all diese Muggel-Geschichten wahr? Er würde es herausfinden. Und wieder regte sich nichts in ihm.

Er senkte seinen Blick wieder und schaute einmal über das Schlossgelände.

„Ginny", flüsterte er, als seine Augen an einer schönen, rothaarigen Hexe hängen blieben. _Ich wünsche dir, dass du auch ohne mich glücklich wirst. Ich werde, wenn ich da oben bin, über dich wachen_.

Er wandte den Blick wieder von ihr ab und sah nicht, dass Ginny in dem Moment in seine Richtung schaute, ohne ihn wirklich zu bemerken, da er selbst unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen war. Er bemerkte weder, dass Ginny ihm stirnrunzelnd zum Waldrand, noch, dass sie aufstand und sich unsicher umschaute.

Denn sein Blick war auf die dunklen Wipfel der Bäume gerichtet und sein Inneres machte sich bereit für das, was nun kommen würde. Es war so weit. Es war vorbei. Bald würde er von all den Lasten und den Erwartungen nichts mehr spüren. Bald war er frei.

Kaum hatte er das gedacht, beschleunigten sich seine Schritte beinahe von selbst und er strebte auf den Wald zu, wie eine Kompassnadel den Pol sucht.

Als er unter die ersten Bäume trat, stockte er kurz. War das ein Rascheln gewesen? Er drehte sich allerdings nicht um. Alles Irdische war nun unwichtig. Bald war es hinter ihm.

Wer würde um ihn trauern? Ron und Hermine. Und Ginny auch. Einen kleinen Moment wurde sein Herz schwer, aber dann erkannte er, dass er diesen Weg ging, um ihr das Leben einfacher zu machen. Sie würde darüber hinwegkommen. Ginny war zäh. Wie seine Mutter - Ginny würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen.

Mit einem Gefühl des Stolzes, einen solch wunderbaren Menschen gekannt und geliebt zu haben, trat Harry die letzten Schritte in den dunklen Wald und Hogwarts, welches so lange sein Zufluchtsort und zu Hause gewesen war, entschwand endgültig seinen Blicken.

Neville würde Nagini erledigen, das hatte er ihm versprochen und wenn er tot war, war der letzte Horkrux zerstört. Dann würden Professor McGonagall und die anderen Voldemort endgültig vernichten und konnten in Frieden leben.

Er verspürte keinerlei Angst. Dachte noch einmal an all die Menschen, die er liebte und auf Grund von Voldemort in seinem Leben verloren hatte.

Erst waren da seine Eltern, die er so gerne kennen gelernt hätte. Er wusste, dass sie ihn geliebt hatten und er wusste, das er ein glückliches Leben hätte führen können in Godric's Hollow. Wenn, ja wenn Professor Trelawney diese Vorhersagung nicht gemacht hätte und Voldemort davon nicht erfahren hätte.

Er dachte an Cedric, der nur gestorben war, weil er zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war.

Er dachte an Sirius, für dessen Rettung er ins Ministerium gestürmt war und welcher dafür den Preis hatte zahlen müssen, als er wiederum Harry hatte retten wollen.

Er dachte auch an Remus und Tonks, welche tot in der Großen Halle lagen. Teddy würde nun ebenfalls ohne Eltern aufwachsen müssen, genau wie er. Aber Andromeda würde ihn lieben und ihm eine glückliche Kindheit schenken.

Und er dachte auch an Dumbledore.

_Moment Mal, Dumbledore?_, dachte Harry. _Der Schnatz! Was stand da noch auf dem Schnatz: Ich öffne mich zum Schluss!_

Rasch und schwer atmend starrte er auf den kleinen goldenen Ball hinab, nachdem er ihn aus seinem Beutel geholt hatte. Nun, da er wollte, dass die Zeit so langsam wie möglich verging, schien sie sich beschleunigt zu haben, und er begriff so schnell, als hätte er gar nicht erst nachgedacht. Dies war der Schluss. Dies war der Zeitpunkt.

Er drückte das goldene Metall an seine Lippen und flüsterte: „Ich werde gleich sterben."

Die metallene Hülle brach auf. Er senkte seine zitternde Hand, hob unter dem Tarnumhang Dracos Zauberstab und murmelte: „_Lumos_".

Der schwarze Stein mit dem gezackten Riss durch die Mitte lag in den beiden Hälften des Schnatzes. Der Stein der Auferstehung war entlang der senkrechten Linie auseinander gebrochen, die den Elderstab darstellte. Das Dreieck und der Kreis, die den Tarnumhang und den Stein darstellten, waren noch zu erkennen. Und wieder begriff Harry, ohne nachdenken zu müssen. Es ging nicht darum, sie zurückzubringen, denn er war gerade dabei, zu ihnen zu gehen. In Wirklichkeit holte nicht er sie: Sie holten ihn.

Er schloss die Augen und drehte den Stein in der Hand, drei Mal.

Gerade als er die Augen wieder öffnen wollte, passierten zwei Dinge gleichzeitig: Er spürte, wie ihn jemand anrempelte und halt suchend nach seinem Arm griff und er spürte, wie er anfing, sich schneller und schneller um sich selbst zu drehen. Bald war ihm schwindelig und er wünschte, er könnte sehen was um ihn herum passierte. Gerade, als er sich dazu überwunden hatte, die Augen zu öffnen, hörte die Rotation auf. Blinzelnd und schwankend öffnete er die Augen - und sah Ginny seinen Blick erwidern. Erschrocken sprang er einen Schritt von ihr weg.

„Was – was tust du hier?", stammelte er. Dann bemerkte er den harten Stein in seiner Hand und sah sich hektisch um. Keine geisterhaften Gestalten. Nichts. Wieso hatte es nicht geklappt? War es doch alles nur eine Lüge gewesen? Ein scharfer Stich der Verzweiflung durchzuckte ihn und er wollte den Ring schon wütend von sich schleudern, als Ginny seine Hand festhielt.

„Harry", ihre Stimme zitterte unsicher. „Was ist passiert?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, konnte er es doch selbst nicht begreifen. Noch einmal sah er sich um und realisierte erst jetzt, dass das gesamte Hogwarts-Gelände von einer feinen Schneeschicht überzogen war und ihm sein Atem in einer Dampfwolke vor dem Mund hing. Schnee im Mai? Das war nicht möglich. Und war der Himmel nicht unbedeckt gewesen? Nun hingen schwere Wolken am Firmament. Harry sah sich weiter stirnrunzelnd um, ebenso wie Ginny.

„Harry, wo sind wir? Was hast du gemacht?"

„Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht Ginny, komm erst einmal unter meinen Tarnumhang und dann lass uns zum Schloss hoch gehen. Vielleicht finden wir dort Antworten", sagte Harry angespannt. Er hob den Tarnumhang aus dem Schnee wieder auf und warf ihn Ginny und sich über.

„Harry, was ist hier los?", versuchte Ginny es noch einmal um eine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht, Ginny. Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt wo anders sein und Voldemort endgültig besiegen, stattdessen ist hier jetzt auf einmal alles anders. Wir müssen irgendwie herausfinden, was hier passiert ist, warum plötzlich Schnee liegt. Eigentlich hätten nur meine Eltern, Sirius und vielleicht auch noch Remus kommen sollen, stattdessen sind wir jetzt hier. Ja, wo auch immer", antwortete Harry leicht genervt.

„Wie, deine Eltern und Sirius hätten bei dir sein sollen? Harry, sie sind tot, sie können nicht zurück kommen", antwortete sie ihm, während sie weiter auf das Schloss zu gingen.

„Das kann ich dir nicht jetzt sagen, Ginny." Harry blickte sie kurz an, sah aber gleich wieder weg, denn Ginnys Augen funkelten nur wütend.

„Harry, jetzt bleib bitte stehen!", sagte Ginny, während sie ihn am Arm festhielt. Langsam wurde sie wütend. Irgendwas ist hier passiert, aber wieder verweigerte er ihr die Antwort und schloss sie aus.

„Ich will _jetzt_ Antworten haben Harry, vorher gehe ich nicht weiter."

Harry seufzte.

„Es ist nicht im Mindesten so einfach, wie es aussieht,", setzte er an und wollte weiter gehen, doch Ginny machte ihre Drohung wahr und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, sodass der Tarnumhang von ihr rutschte.

„Nein, Harry. Ich will Antworten – hier und jetzt." Harry spürte Zorn in sich aufflammen. Was dachte sie, machten sie hier? Krieg und Frieden spielen?

_Sie hat ein Recht es zu erfahren_, wisperte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf. Harry atmete tief durch, schloss kurz die Augen und beschloss, dass es genug war. Langsam und stockend begann er, zu erzählen. Angefangen mit dem Unterricht bei Dumbledore, wie er von den Seelenstücken erfahren hatte. Wie Dumbledore und er einen Horkrux hatten zerstören wollen und die Wahrheit über die Nacht, als ihr Direktor gestorben war. Er endete mit dem Auftrag, alle Seelengefäße zu zerstören und ließ auch Snapes Erinnerungen nicht aus.

Als er seinen stockenden Monolog beendet hatte, sah er Entsetzen in Ginnys Augen und plötzlich schlang die Rothaarige die Arme um ihn. Wie versteinert blieb Harry wie er war. Genauso solche Augenblicke hatte er vermeiden wollen.

Sie war immer noch in Gefahr, der Krieg war noch nicht zu Ende und solange dies nicht der Fall war, konnte und wollte er ihr nicht so nahe kommen. Ja, er liebte sie. Vielleicht sogar mehr als vor einem Jahr, als er sich von ihr getrennt hatte und genau deshalb konnte ihre Nähe nicht zulassen, weil er sonst Gefahr lief, schwach zu werden.

Wenn Voldemort – Nein, daran durfte er nicht denken. Er atmete einmal tief durch und löste Ginny sanft von sich. Sah ihr tief in ihre wunderschönen rehbraunen Augen und seufzte noch einmal.

„Ginny, bitte nicht." Er sah sie flehend an.

Sie wandte sich traurig und verletzt ab von ihm und murmelte: „Lass uns weiter gehen."

Harry warf den Tarnumhang, welcher nun auf dem Boden lag, wieder über sie beide und sie gingen schweigend weiter in Richtung Schloss, als er plötzlich stockte.

Wo waren die Kämpfer, die Toten, die Verwundeten? Die brennenden Türme Hogwarts'? Was war geschehen, als er den Stein gedreht hatte und nun nicht mehr zusammen passen wollte?

Alles sah aus wie immer. Wie die letzten Jahre, als er hier zur Schule gegangen war, wie als hätte es nie eine Schlacht auf dem Grund von Hogwarts gegeben. Keine Steine, die aus den Mauern gebrochen waren blockierten ihnen den Weg, kein zerbrochenes Glas knirschte unter ihren Schuhen, als sie weiter gingen und nicht begreifen konnten was geschehen war. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass sie im Inneren des alten Schlosses Antworten finden würden. Aber auch hier sah alles aus wie immer, das große Eichenportal stand weit und einladend offen anstatt halb zerborsten aus den Angeln zu hängen.

Fröhliches Stimmengewirr und das Klappern von Besteck dang ihnen entgegen. Das war nicht das Hogwarts, wo sie noch vor ein paar Minuten gewesen waren. Hier lagen keine Toten und Verletzten, kein Blut war zu sehen, keine müden und trauernden Widerstandskämpfer liefen durch die Gänge, nichts. Stattdessen sahen sie ein heiles Schloss, als wäre alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen. Alles glänzte und blitzte, als wäre Filch soeben mit seinem Mob durch die Gänge gewuselt.

Langsam gingen Harry und Ginny weiter in die Große Halle hinein, wo sie sich irritiert umsahen.

„Wer sind die alle?", wisperte Ginny leise, immer noch verborgen durch den Tarnumhang. Aber Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, auch er kannte diese Leute nicht. Sein Blick glitt weiter und stockte, als er zum Lehrertisch sah.

Das konnte nicht sein! Dumbledore war tot. Er hatte ihn stürzen sehen und nicht einmal ein Genie wie Albus Dumbledore konnte das überleben! Doch da schlug die bittere Welle der Erinnerung über ihm zusammen. Dumbledore hatte seinen Tod ja sogar geplant. Um jetzt, im entschiedenen Moment, auf der Bildfläche zu erscheinen?

„Komm." Er zupfte Ginny am Ärmel. „Wir sollten in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und dort auf einen günstigen Augenblick warten." Ginny nickte und langsam schlichen sie von der Halle fort, wo so viele fremde Gesichter unerwartet fröhlich versammelt waren.

Harrys Kopf schwirrte. Was war hier los? Was war passiert? Er war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht hörte, wie Ginny immer leise seinen Namen flüsterte. Dann wurde es ihr zu bunt, dass er nicht reagierte und sie packte ihn am Arm.

„Was ist denn, Ginny?" Er schaute sie erstaunt und auch leicht gereizt an.

„Harry, hast du dich hier einmal umgesehen? Warum ist das Schloss so heil? Die Treppe war halb zerstört, aber jetzt sieht sie aus wie sonst auch immer. Harry, ich habe Angst. Wo sind wir, was ist passiert?", flüsterte Ginny und blickte ihn aus großen ängstlichen Augen an.

„Ich glaube, wir gehen gleich zu Dumbledores Büro und warten da auf ihn", sagte sie und fügte leise murmelnd noch hinzu: „Harry, irgendwas ist hier ganz verkehrt gelaufen, irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht. Wo sind wir hier nur gelandet?"

Harry setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, erneut ganz in seine Gedanken versunken und merkte so auch nicht, dass Ginny ihre Hand in seine geschoben hatte. Sie gingen die Treppen hinauf und die Gänge entlang, bis sie vor dem Wasserspeier vor dem Büro von Professor Dumbledore standen. Harry nahm den Tarnumhang von ihren Köpfen und wandte sich dem Wasserspeier zu.

„Dumbledore", sagte Harry in der Hoffnung, dass in dieser verrückten Welt zumindest das Passwort, mit welchem Snape das Büro geschützt hatte, noch stimmte.

„In der Tat junger Mann, dies ist das Büro von Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Was kann ich für Sie tun? Denn ohne gültiges Passwort kann ich Sie leider nicht nach oben lassen", antwortete der Wasserspeier. Harry knurrte ungehalten und sah sich verzweifelt nach einer Lösung um. Aber bevor ihm etwas einfallen konnte, hörten sie Schritte. Erschrocken sahen er und Ginny sich an.

„Schnell", wisperte Ginny, warf wieder den Tarnumhang über sie beide und drückte sich an die Wand. Keine Sekunde zu früh wie es schien, denn im nächsten Moment kam Filch um die Ecke geschlurft, zwar etwas jünger, als Harry und Ginny ihn gekannt hatten, aber schon mit dem ewig suchenden Blick nach Schülern, die irgendwelche Streiche anstellen.

Als der Hausmeister wieder aus seinem Sichtfeld entschwunden war, stieß Harry den angehaltenen Atem aus und lehnte sich, so bequem es ging, an die Steinwand.

„Wir sollten uns überlegen, was wir nun tun", murmelte er Ginny zu. Diese nahm einfach wortlos seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Harry erkannte schon nach einem Dutzend Schritten wohin sie wollte und stoppte.

„Hältst du den Gemeinschaftsraum für so gut?", raunte er skeptisch.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?", fauchte sie zurück und Harry zuckte zusammen, da er befürchtete, jemand könnte sie gehört haben.

„Na gut – einen Versuch ist es wert", gab er klein bei und folgte ihr den Rest des Weges schweigend.

Schließlich bogen sie in den alt vertrauten Korridor ein und gingen zügig auf dessen Ende und auf ein Bild mit einer großen Frau in einem rosa Seidenkleid zu. Kurz bevor sie das Bild erreichten, zog Harry sich und Ginny den Umhang vom Kopf, aber nicht bevor er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand sie sehen konnte.

Als sie vor dem Bild standen, sagte Ginny: „Harry Potter."

„Ja, was ist mit mir, Ginny?" Harry sah Ginny erstaunt und fragend an.

„Das ist das Passwort, Harry. McGonagall wollte so zeigen, das wir Gryffindors zu dir halten." Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich dem Bild der Fetten Dame wieder zu. Aber es wollte nicht aufgehen.

„Harry Potter", sagte Ginny noch einmal mit mehr Nachdruck. Aber wieder bewegte sie sich nicht zur Seite und sagte auch nichts.

„Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht, Harry. Sie haben doch sicherlich nicht während der Schlacht das Passwort geändert."

„Ja, stimmt Ginny. Ist dir vorhin, vor Dumbledores Büro aufgefallen, dass Filch irgendwie anders aussah als sonst? Irgendwie jünger? Was ist nur passiert? Das Schloss ist heil, obwohl es doch eigentlich halb zerstört sein sollte. Dann sieht Filch 20 Jahre jünger aus, Dumbledore lebt wieder und wir kannten nicht einen der Schüler in der Halle. Außerdem saßen alle ganz friedlich beim Abendessen, während Voldemort auf dem Gelände ist. Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Ich glaube, wir sollten noch einmal zu Dumbledores Büro, vielleicht bekommen wir dort ein paar Antworten", sagte Harry und warf Ginny und sich den Tarnumhang über.

Als sie wieder vor dem Wasserspeier standen, schaute Harry sich um und nahm den Umhang wieder von ihren Köpfen.

„Ah, da ist der junge Mann ja wieder", begrüßte sie der Wasserspeier freundlich. „Der Schulleiter ist jetzt oben, dass heißt, ich kann Sie nach oben lassen und Sie können Ihr Anliegen direkt vortragen."

Er öffnete und Ginny und Harry stellten sich auf die erste Stufe der Treppe, die sich langsam nach oben drehte. Dort angekommen atmete Harry noch einmal tief durch, sah Ginny an und klopfte an die Tür mit dem Messinggreif.


	2. Verdrehte Zeit

_Achtung: auch dieses Kapitel ist ebenfalls neu bearbeitet. _

_**Kapitel 2**_

**Verdrehte Zeit**

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und nach einer freundlichen Aufforderung betraten er und Ginny das kreisrunde Büro des Schulleiters. Harry stoppte so abrupt, dass Ginny es nicht verhindern konnte, in ihn hinein zu laufen.

„Harry!", beschwerte sie sich lautstark und schubste ihn ein wenig vorwärts. Aber Harrys Blick war auf eine junge Hexe mit flammendrotem Haar gerichtet, die vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch saß und sich nun, wie der Schulleiter selbst, zu den Neuankömmlingen wandte.

„Ja?" Albus Dumbledore sah seine Besucher mit höflicher Neugierde an. Harrys Blick richtete sich kurz auf den Zauberer und schnellte dann zu seiner Mutter zurück. Diese runzelte unter seinem intensiven Blick missbilligend die Stirn.

„Ähm, Verzeihung Professor Dumbledore. Ich glaube, wir kommen später noch einmal zurück, wenn Sie nicht beschäftigt sind", stotterte Harry, während sein Blick weiter zwischen Dumbledore und Lily Evans hin und her flog.

„Nein, bleiben Sie Mister -" Dumbledore sah ihn fragend über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

„Ähm, Smith Sir, Harry Smith ist mein Name und das ist Ginerva Wright." Langsam fand Harry so etwas wie Selbstsicherheit wieder, denn er hörte auf vor sich hinzustottern und blickte Dumbledore nun direkt in die Augen.

„Wenn Sie bitte noch eine Minute draußen warten würden, Miss Wright und Mister Smith, dann bin ich hier fertig und kann Ihnen meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenken." Dumbledore nickte den beiden mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu und wandte sich wieder an Lily, während Harry und Ginny vor die Tür gingen.

Draußen lehnte Harry seinen Kopf gegen die kühlen Steine des Treppenaufgangs und atmete tief durch.

„Das war deine Mum, oder?", flüsterte Ginny ihm zu.

„Ja, war sie. Aber wie ist das möglich? Meine Mum ist tot und nun sitzt sie in Dumbledores Büro und so wie sie aussah, ist sie kaum älter als ich selbst. Wie ist das möglich?" Harry sah Ginny verzweifelt an, als sich auch schon die Tür öffnete und Lily raus kam.

„Ihr könnt nun reingehen", sagte sie mit ihrer schönen Stimme, funkelte Harry und Ginny aber immer noch missbilligend an. Doch Harry erkannte noch etwas darüber hinaus in ihrem Blick - Irritation. Sie bedankten sich bei der Rothaarigen mit einem freundlichen Nicken und gingen nun selbst ins Büro.

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte", sagte Dumbledore, sah sie interessiert an und die beiden Angesprochenen taten wie geheißen.

„Also, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", ergriff der Schulleiter wieder das Wort.

Harry trat rutschte etwas unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und erkundigte sich: „Welches Jahr haben wir, Sir?"

Der Direktor blickte sie ein wenig irritiert an. „1977 - den dreiundzwanzigsten Dezember, um genau zu sein." Harry konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten, nicht erschreckt aufzuspringen, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. Dann war die Person soeben wirklich seine Mutter gewesen! Er schluckte und schüttelte überwältigt den Kopf.

„War das eben die Schulsprecherin?", fragte Ginny, nachdem sie leicht besorgt zu Harry gesehen hatte und nach seiner Hand griff. Dumbledore nickte und Harrys Herz machte einen solchen Sprung, dass es ihm bis zum Hals zu schlagen schien.

„Wir haben wirklich den dreiundzwanzigsten Dezember , Sir?", fragte Harry noch einmal mit krächzender Stimme nach, um ganz sicher zu sein.

„Ja, Mister Smith. Also, wie kann ich Ihnen nun helfen? Und warum fragen Sie nach dem Datum, geht es Ihnen gut?" Dumbledore blickte zwischen den beiden jungen Menschen belustigt, aber auch ein wenig skeptisch hin und her.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?", murmelte Harry leise etwas ratlos und senkte den Blick auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, Sie fangen ganz am Anfang an. Wir haben viel Zeit. Möchten Sie vielleicht ein Zitronenbrausebonbon?" Dumbledore hielt Ginny und Harry eine Schale mit seinen Lieblingsbonbons entgegen, welche beide dankend ablehnten. Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und seufzte einmal kurz.

„Also, Sir, es ist nicht so einfach, das alles zu erklären. Wir kommen aus der Zukunft. Um genau zu sein aus dem Jahre 1998. Und Lily Evans, die hier eben saß, ist meine Mutter." Harry blickte Dumbledore aus traurigen Augen entgegen.

„Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf, sind Sie hier hergekommen und vor allem, was wollen Sie hier?", fragte Dumbledore und sah sie nun mit neugieriger Miene an.

„Sie kennen die Heiligtümer des Todes, Sir? Ich habe sie alle drei und-"

„Moment", unterbrach Dumbledore Harry in seiner Ausführung. „Erst einmal, ja ich kenne die Heiligtümer, aber Sie können zumindest einen nicht davon haben, es sei denn ich bin tot."

Harry blickte Dumbledore traurig an und nickte.

„Ja, Sir. In unserer Zeit sind Sie vor einem Jahr gestorben. Severus Snape, welcher in dieser Zeit in der siebten Klasse in Slytherin sein dürfte, hat Sie auf Ihren Befehl hin getötet, aber erst einmal möchte ich Ihnen erzählen, wie wir hierher gekommen sind. Sie müssen wissen, bei uns herrscht gerade Krieg, welcher kurz vor dem Ende steht. Ich war kurz davor, Voldemort endgültig zu vernichten." Dumbledore blickte Harry mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis, Bewunderung und Zweifel an.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Mister Smith-"

„Nicht Smith, Sir, das habe ich nur gesagt, weil meine Mutter gerade in Ihrem Büro war. Mein Name ist Harry James Potter und dies ist Ginevra Weasley", unterbrach Harry Dumbledore.

„In Ordnung, Mister Potter. Was mich interessieren würde ist, warum ausgerechnet Sie Voldemort töten wollen? Verzeihen Sie, aber Sie sehen nicht älter aus, als ob Sie gerade in die siebte Klasse gehen würden", bemerkte Dumbledore und sah Harry aufmerksam an.

„Das ist richtig Sir, es wurde vor 17 Jahren in unserer Zeit eine Prophezeiung gemacht, in welcher es hieß:

_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen naht heran..._

_jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..._

_und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ..._

_und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ..._

_der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..._

Dies traf bis auf einen winzigen Punkt auf zwei Kinder zu. Auf mich und auf Neville Longbottom. Sowohl seine als auch meine Eltern haben Voldemort drei Mal die Stirn geboten. Aber nur mich hat Voldemort als Ebenbürtigen gekennzeichnet."

Er holte kurz tief Luft und schob die Haare auf seiner Stirn zur Seite, um Dumbledore seine Blitzförmige Narbe zu zeigen.

„Diese hat Voldemort mir zugefügt, als er versuchte mich zu töten. Er kam in unser Haus, ermordete erst meinen Dad und ging nach oben in mein Kinderzimmer, wo meine Mum sich mit mir befand um mich zu beschützen. Er sagte, sie müsse nicht sterben, wenn sie ihm aus dem Weg ginge, um ihm freie Bahn auf mich zu geben. Aber sie ging nicht zur Seite und so tötete er auch sie. Danach versuchte er auch mir das Leben mit dem Todesfluch zu nehmen. Doch er scheiterte, weil meine Mum mit ihrem Tod einen alten Zauber aktiviert hatte, der mich schützte und so habe ich überlebt. Nur weil meine Eltern für mich gestorben sind."

Harry seufzte innerlich, er hasste, es, an diese Geschichte erinnert zu werden, obwohl sie ihn ständig begleitete und meinte, wieder Lilys Schreie zu hören, die sonst nur in Gegenwart der Dementoren lebendig wurden.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber was ich noch nicht verstehe ist, wie sind Sie hier her gekommen, und was hat es mit den Heiligtümer zu tun? Warum Sie jetzt hier sind? Können Sie mir das noch erklären?"

Ein wenig ratlos sahen Ginny und Harry sich an. Wie sollten sie etwas erklären, was sie nicht erklären konnten? Sie wussten doch selbst nicht, was hier eigentlich passiert war.

Ein wenig unsicher rutschte Harry auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Wir verstehen es selbst nicht so genau, Sir. Sie haben mir und meinen Freunden vor Ihrem Tod etwas hinterlassen und haben uns so auf die Spur der Heiligtümer gebracht. Einen hatte ich schon, denn das ist ein Erbstück, welches von Generation zu Generation in der Familie der Potters weiter gegeben wurde; eines haben Sie mir vermacht, nämlich den Stein der Auferstehung und durch diesen sind wir nun hier. Ich habe ihn, als ich in den Verbotenen Wald zu Voldemort gehen wollte, gedreht. Ginny ist in mich hineingelaufen und dann sind wir unerklärlicher Weise hier gelandet. Eigentlich hätten nur meine Eltern, Sirius Black und Remus Lupin erscheinen sollen, denn in dem Moment habe ich an sie gedacht und wollte, dass sie mir bei dem letzten Schritt bei stehen. Statt dass sie kamen, wurden wir aber in einen Wirbel gezogen, der uns hier landen ließ. Warum, wieso und vor allem wie das passiert ist, dass wissen wir nicht. Wir hofften, dabei könnten Sie uns helfen."

Harry blickte Dumbledore offen und fragend in die Augen und hoffte, dort vielleicht eine Antwort zu finden. Der Schulleiter hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und einmal mehr schien sein Blick Harry zu durchbohren.

„Das erste, was Sie brauchen, ist eine neue Identität."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich, erhob sich und ging in seinem Büro auf und ab. Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass Fred einmal behauptet hatte, Dumbledore würde das stundenlang machen. Die Erinnerung an Fred ließ seinen Magen sich schmerzhaft zusammen ziehen. Er allein war an seinem Tod Schuld. Doch dann ließ eine weitere Erkenntnis ihn vom Stuhl aufspringen.

Er war in der Vergangenheit.

Er konnte dafür sorgen, dass seine Eltern überlebten. Er konnte diesen ganzen wahnsinnigen zweiten Krieg verhindern. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an den missbilligenden Blick seiner Mutter und ihren kühlen Gesichtsausdruck und ihm wurde schwer ums Herz.

Währenddessen hatte Dumbledore sich wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen.

„Wir machen es folgender Maßen. Sie beide sind Harry Smith und Ginevra Wight und Sie haben die Schule gewechselt, weil an Ihrer Alten chaotische Zustände herrschen - Sie aber Ihren Abschluss machen wollen." Harry nickte.

Das klang plausibel und war für jeden verständlich - schließlich waren er und Ginny von einem Krieg in den anderen gerauscht.

„Ich bin aber erst in der sechsten Klasse", zweifelte Ginny. Dumbledore sah darin kein Problem.

„Das wird niemanden weiter stören."

Wieder erinnerte sich Harry an den irritierten und wachsamen Blick seiner Mutter und wusste, dass zumindest eine Person nicht leicht zu überzeugen sein würde.

Zehn Minuten später hatten Dumbledore, Harry und Ginny sich einen perfekten Plan zurecht gelegt, der halten würde, bis Dumbledore einen Weg gefunden hatte, die Beiden wieder nach Hause zu schicken. Von seinem Plan, die Zukunft zu verändern, hatte Harry noch nicht gesprochen und bis jetzt war es auch eher ein Gedanke, der ihm im Kopf herum schwirrte wie ein Schwarm aufgescheuchter Hornissen.

„Dann werde ich Miss Evans und Mister Potter eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen, dass sie herkommen mögen. Und", Dumbledore wandte sich mit einem verständnisvollem Lächeln zu Harry um, „versuchen Sie sich so normal wie irgend möglich zu verhalten - auch wenn es natürlich schwer werden wird."

Das wurde es wirklich, als seine Eltern, zu allem Unglück auch noch Hand in Hand, das Büro betraten. Lily runzelte die Stirn, als sie Harry sah und James blieb einfach stehen und starrte sein Gegenüber fassungslos an. Harry hörte, wie Ginny neben ihm nach Luft schnappte und sah, dass sie mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen von ihm zu seinem Vater und wieder zurück schaute.

Dumbledore wandte sich James und Lily zu.

„Schön, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten. Das sind Harry Smith und Ginerva Wright", begann er ohne Umschweife. „Sie kommen aus Australien. Auf ihrer Schule Kangoroo Hills in Australien gab es ein paar gravierende Probleme und deshalb sind sie jetzt hier, um in Ruhe ihren Abschluss zu machen. Sie werden nach Gryffindor kommen. Mr. Smith wird in Ihren Schlafsaal ziehen, Mister Potter und Miss Wright in den der sechsten Klasse. Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich am Anfang um unsere beiden Neuankömmlinge kümmern werden. Sie werden nach den Weihnachtsferien, welche Sie jetzt schon hier in Hogwarts verbringen werden, ganz normal am Unterricht teilnehmen und ich hoffe, dass wenn die Beiden Probleme mit dem Stoff haben, welcher sicher anders sein wird als in Australien, Sie ihnen helfen werden. Sie sind die besten Schüler dieser Schüler und außerdem Schulsprecher. Ich hoffe, Sie werden sich dementsprechend verhalten. Und nun geleiten Sie die beiden in Ihren Turm. Morgen früh kommen Sie dann bitte beide noch einmal in mein Büro, aber jetzt ist es schon spät und wir sollten alle gleich schlafen gehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen eine geruhsame Nacht. Schlafen Sie gut."

Die Vier verließen schweigend Dumbledores Büro um in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen.

Auf halben Weg blieb James jedoch stehen.

„Hab ich ganz vergessen! Herzlichen Willkommen in Hogwarts. Ich heiße James, James Potter und das ist meine Freundin Lily Evans", sagte James mit einem freundlichen und breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Wie Dumbledore ja schon gesagt hat, sind wir Beide auch in Gryffindor und außerdem die Schulsprecher. Also wenn ihr Fragen habt, mal nicht weiter wisst oder ihr einfach nicht wisst, wo was in diesem großen Schloss ist, fragt einfach einen von uns. Wir machen das gerne und nicht nur weil Dumbledore es so möchte."

Harry strahlte nun auch seinen Vater an. Mit ihm würde es leichter werden, auszukommen, was bei seiner Mutter aber schon wieder anders aussah. Ginnys Blick erwiderte sie zwar einigermaßen freundlich, aber er hatte den Eindruck, sie wollte ihn mit ihren Blicken lieber erdolchen.

_Ich haeb aus den Erzählungen eigentlich immer gedacht, dass mein Dad der Misstrauische wäre, aber da hab ich wohl was missverstanden, oder es liegt einfach daran, dass ich meinem Dad so ähnlich sehe_. All das ging ihm in Sekundenbruchteilen durch den Kopf, während er James Potter die Hand schüttelte, die er ihm entgegen gestreckt hatte.

„Danke D..., ähm, James. Wir werden sicherlich auf dein Angebot zurückkommen. Wie ist es denn so in Hogwarts? Wie sind die Lehrer und die anderen in unserem Schlafsaal, denn wenn ich Dumbledore richtig verstanden habe, werden wir beide in einem Schlafsaal unter gebracht sein?"

_Oh je, Harry_, dachte er, als er den Mund wieder schloss. _Kaum redest du mit ihm, hättest du dich schon beinahe verplappert. Du musst mehr aufpassen!_

Sie setzten sich wieder in Bewegung Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum und James erzählte, wie es so in Hogwarts zuging.

„Die Lehrer sind eigentlich ganz ok. Slughorn, unser Zaubertranklehrer, ist ein wenig nervig, besonders wenn du richtig gut in dem Fach bist. McGonagall unterrichtet Verwandlung, sie ist auch unsere Hauslehrerin. Sie ist sehr streng, aber auch gerecht. Bei ihr sollte man lieber keine Scherze machen. In Zauberkunst werden wir von Flittwick unterrichtet. Er ist einfach klasse, hat viel Humor und versteht auch mal einen Spaß. Oh, da sind wir schon beim Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieses Bild ist der Eingang, von dort gehen dann auch die Schlafsäle ab. Das Passwort, welches ihr der Dame nennen müsst, bevor ihr eintretet, ändert sich alle paar Wochen. Im Moment ist es auf Grund der Weihnachtszeit _Christbaumkugel_." Das Portrait schwang auf und sie betraten nach einem skeptischen Blick der fetten Dame, die besonders Harry und Ginny skeptisch ansah, den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Willkommen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors!", sagte James nicht ohne Stolz.

Harry sah sich um und erkannte, dass sich wohl nichts verändern würde. Das der Gemeinschaftsraum schon immer so gewesen war und für immer so bleiben würde, wie er war. Er bemerkte, wie James ihn auffordernd ansah und ihm wurde klar, dass er etwas sagen musste, um sich nicht zu verraten.

„Wow!", brachte er mühsam hervor und war dankbar, dass ein furchtbares Krachen ihn und James herumwirbeln ließ.

„Moony, Tatze!", lachte James und Harry musste schmunzeln, als er erkannte, was das Krachen verursacht hatte. Sirius und Remus hatten sich wohl beide auf die Lehne eines der Sofas gesetzt und das Sofa war unter dem Gewicht umgekippt. Schnaufend tauchte Sirius' Haarschopf hinter dem nun umgestürzten Sofa wieder auf.

„Uff", schnaufte er und grinste breit, als er sich am Sofa wieder hoch zog.

„Das war cool." Auf diesen Satz kam ein gequältes Stöhnen als Antwort.

„Moony?", wunderte sich Sirius und sah sich nach seinem Freund um.

Lily verdrehte die Augen und murmelte: „Womit hab ich das verdient." Dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, schnippte einmal lässig damit und das Sofa stand wie unberührt am ursprünglichen Platz. Nun konnte man auch Remus sehen, der sich, über und über mit Staub bedeckt, aufrappelte und Sirius einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasste.

„Die Idee war bekloppt, Tatze." James grinste, ging auf seine Freunde zu und klopfte Remus ein wenig Staub von der Schulter während er fragte: „Was habt ihr denn gemacht?"

„Blödsinn - wie immer", hörte Harry seine Mutter murmeln, doch ihr Ton war eher liebevoll-belustigt, als missbilligend. Auf Sirius' Gesicht stand ein breites Grinsen.

„Deshalb magst du uns doch so, Lils." Sie grinste zurück und schob Ginny ein wenig in Richtung der Rumtreiber.

„Wir haben zwei neue Schüler." Sofort blitze Neugierde in Sirius' grauen Augen auf. Remus allerdings wurde ein wenig zurückhaltend. Aber bevor Lily anfing, sah sie sich fragend um.

„Wo ist denn Peter?" Harry musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut aufzukeuchen. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht, Peter Pettigrew würde ja auch da sein. Der elendige Verräter, der ihm die Möglichkeit genommen hatte, eine ganz normale Kindheit zu haben.

Sirius sah sich unsicher um. „Der liegt im Bett - das Essen ist ihm nicht bekommen." Lily sah besorgt aus und Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass seine Mutter immer als fürsorglich und gerecht beschrieben worden war.

„Nun ja, dann erfährt er es morgen." Auch James schien sich um seinen Freund zu sorgen, denn sein Blick war beunruhigt und er verharrte einen Moment auf dem Treppenaufgang zu den Jungenschlafschälen.

„Wer sind die Beiden denn nun?", wollte Sirius ungeduldig wissen. Während er Harry musterte pfiff er leise durch die Zähne.

„Ihr beiden könntet Zwillinge sein, Krone", grinste er und streckte Harry freundlich die Hand entgegen.

„Sirius Black - freut mich." Harry verspürte einen kleinen Stich der Trauer und Enttäuschung. Er wurde von seinem Paten wie ein Fremder behandelt.

_Moment_, rief er sich energisch in Erinnerung. _Für ihn _bist_ du ein Fremder_.

Eine Welle der Verzweiflung schlug über ihm zusammen. Er wollte ihnen allen um den Hals fallen. Ihnen sagen, dass er sich freute. Ihnen sagen, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Aber er wurde auch von Remus nur mit einem freundlichen, aber unpersönlichen Lächeln und einem Händedruck wie bei jedem anderen bedacht.

„Harry Smith", murmelte er und schaffte es nicht auch nur einem von ihnen in die Augen zu sehen.

„Und das ist Ginevra Wright", stellte Lily Ginny vor und Harry nahm mit einem Stich der Eifersucht wahr, dass Lilys Blick weicher wurde, wenn sie Ginny ansah.

„Kommt ihr in unsere Klasse?", erkundigte sich Remus freundlich. Harry nickte, aber Ginny verneinte.

„Nein. Ich komme in die Sechste."

„Schade", murmelte Sirius und Harry war von der Aufrichtigkeit in der Stimme seines Paten überrascht. Noch bevor Einer ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, musste Harry hinter vorgehaltener Hand gähnen. Lily blickte ihn an und in ihren Augen war nichts Weiches mehr zu finden.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir jetzt alle ins Bett gehen." Sie küsste James zärtlich und Harry sah rasch in eine andere Richtung. Dann wandte sie sich an Ginny und bedeutete ihr, ihr zu folgen.

„Komm, wir müssen nach rechts." Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu den Rumtreibern um. „Nacht, Jungs."

„Nacht, Lils", kam es einstimmig zurück. Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Lily warf James noch einen letzten verliebten Blick zu und dann verschwanden sie und Ginny endgültig.

„Komm", murmelte Sirius und zupfte Harry am Ärmel. Etwas lauter sagte zu James, der immer noch Lily hinterher sah: „Krone - sie kommt doch wieder."

Scheinbar zog Sirius seinen besten Freund öfters so auf, denn James drehte sich um, streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und stieg dann die Wendeltreppe empor. Mit heftig hämmernden Herzen wurde Harry klar, dass er all die Jahre im alten Schlafsaal seines Vaters geschlafen hatte, ohne es auch nur zu ahnen.

Ganz leise und vorsichtig öffnete Remus die Tür.

„Pscht." Er legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und raunte Harry zu: „Das Bett am Fenster ist wahrscheinlich deins. Sei so leise wie möglich - Peter geht es nicht gut."

Harry versuchte möglichst keinen Krach zu machen und schlüpfte komplett angezogen in das Bett, wo in seiner Zeit Seamus Finnigan schlief. Er nahm die Brille ab und starrte dann an die Decke. Was machte er hier? Ging in der Zukunft das Leben weiter?

Wenn ja, würde er nur noch Trümmer und eine von Voldemort beherrschte Welt wieder finden, wenn er in die Zukunft zurück kehrte? Wie ging es Ron und Hermine? All diese Fragen bedurften einer Antwort, aber die würde er heute nicht mehr bekommen. Er war zu müde. So kuschelte er sich in die Decken und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	3. Weihnachten 1977

Wie feiert man Weihnachten im Jahr 1978 Wie feiert man Weihnachten im Jahr 1977

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen schon sehr früh auf. James und die anderen lagen noch in ihren Betten und Peter schnarchte leise. Harry stand auf und schlich ins Badezimmer. Als er schließlich fertig angezogen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, saß dort schon jemand mit einer roten Haarmähne.

„Morgen Ginny, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er.

„Es ging so", antwortete Ginny ihm müde und Harry sah, dass sie ziemlich erschöpft und traurig aussah. Hatte sie geweint? „Wollen wir schon runter zum Frühstück gehen?", fragte sie, als wolle sie von sich ablenken und Harry nickte.

Sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

„Harry, ich will zurück. Mum und Dad machen sich bestimmt schreckliche Sorgen und sie müssen schon genug durchmachen. Ein Kind haben sie schließlich schon verloren. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie auch noch um mich trauern, weil ich plötzlich verschwunden bin." Ginny sah Harry mit ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen an, in denen nun Tränen schimmerten. Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, ging einen Schritt auf Ginny zu und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

„Es wird alles gut – das verspreche ich dir", raunte er ihr zu und wollte sich im nächsten Moment für diese Lüge ohrfeigen. Woher wollte er wissen, dass ihr nichts passieren würde? Er wusste ja nicht mal, wie er und Ginny in die Zeit seiner Eltern gekommen waren – und vor allem wusste er keinen Rückweg. Ginny schniefte, löste sich von ihm und sah ein wenig beschämt aus.

„Tut mir Leid, Harry. So bin ich dir wahrscheinlich keine große Hilfe." Harry sah sie einfach nur an und die Wut und Verzweiflung, die ihn gestern ergriffen hatte, als er bemerkt hatte, dass sie mit ihm gekommen war, wandelte sich in tiefe Dankbarkeit.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist", murmelte er und lächelte sie schüchtern an. „Sonst würde ich mir sehr verloren vorkommen." Sie lächelte offen und ehrlich zurück. Doch dann runzelte sie verwirrt die Stirn.

„Verloren vorkommen?", wunderte sie sich. „Du hast doch deine Eltern." Harry lachte vielleicht ein wenig zu sarkastisch auf, denn Ginny blickte ihn erschrocken an.

„Meine Mutter hasst mich und für meinen Paten bin ich nur ein neuer Mitschüler." Ginny sah ihn verständnisvoll an und die Erschrockenheit wich langsam aus ihren Augen und zurück blieb nur das von Harry so geliebte nachdenkliche Funkeln.

„Das ist doch Blödsinn, Harry. Sie hasst dich nicht – sie misstraut dir einfach."

„Aber ich bin doch ihr Sohn!", protestierte er so laut, dass er einige schräge Blicke von vorbeigehenden Schülern kassierte. Nun kicherte Ginny belustigt, was die Sache für ihn nicht gerade vereinfachte.

„Aber das weiß sie doch gar nicht!", rief sie ihm lachend in Erinnerung. „Für sie bist du jemand, der ihrem Freund beängstigend ähnlich sieht und der sie ständig anstarrt." Harry wurde rot. Starrte er seine Mutter an?

Persönlich würde er die Frage klipp und klar mir „nein" beantworten. Trotzdem hatte Ginny Recht – für seine Mutter musste es lästig und unverständlich sein.

Harry wurde von einem lauten Knurren aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ginny sah ihn mit geröteten Wangen an und nuschelte: „'Tschuldigung, ich hab seit 24 Stunden nichts mehr gegessen." Sie blickte auf ihre Füße und sah so nicht das Schmunzeln, welches Harrys Lippen umspielte.

„Dann lass uns endlich frühstücken gehen", sagte er und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Als sie die Große Halle betraten, blickten sie fast alle erstaunt an. Harry fragte sich, warum so viele Schüler anwesend waren, denn es waren hier schließlich gerade Weihnachtsferien, aber die Antwort sollte er früher bekommen, als ihm lieb war. Die Blicke, welche Harry ja schon seit seiner ersten Klasse gewohnt war, ignorierend, setzte er sich mit Ginny an den Tisch der Gryffindors und begann zu frühstücken. Als die beiden fast fertig waren, kam Dumbledore auf sie zu.

„Sie haben ja keine Kleidung oder sonstige Sachen hier, deshalb bekommen Sie von mir jetzt eine Ausnahmegenehmigung nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und dort ein paar Sachen einzukaufen", flüsterte Dumbledore, welcher sich zwischen die beiden gebeugt hatte, damit kein anderer etwas verstehen konnte.

„Aber Sir, wir haben auch kein Geld dabei", flüstere Harry zurück und wurde leicht rot.

„Das macht nichts. Sie bekommen von mir das Geld, welches sie benötigen, für die Zeit in welcher Sie hier sind. Ich werde es mir in ein paar Jahren von Ihren Eltern zurück zahlen lassen", antwortete er nur und zwinkerte die beiden an. „Bevor ich es vergesse, ich weiß nicht, ob die Schulsprecher es Ihnen gestern Abend noch gesagt haben, aber heute Abend findet ein Ball hier statt und ich hoffe, Sie beide werden daran teilnehmen."

Harry schaute Dumbledore mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und Ginny grinste und freute sich schon auf den Ball.

„Nach dem Mittagessen würde ich Sie gerne noch einmal sprechen", sagte Dumbledore, bevor er sich von ihnen verabschiedete und wieder zum Lehrertisch zurückging.

„Oh mein Gott! Ein Ball, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt, wo ich doch so ein guter Tänzer bin", seufzte Harry und wandte sich dann Ginny zu. „Würdest du mit mir auf den Ball gehen Ginny?" Harry sah sie mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen bittend an.

Sie schien mit sich zu ringen. Harry betete, hoffte und flehte.

„Ja", sagte sie schließlich fest und erkundigte sich dann besorgt. „Aber deine Eltern so glücklich und verliebt zu sehen, wird doch bestimmt schwer für dich?"

Harry schluckte. Daran, dass seine Eltern auch da sein würden, hatte er nicht gedacht. Aber er musste sich an den Anblick gewöhnen, denn sonst würde er die Zeit in der Vergangenheit nicht überstehen.

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht zu tanzen ist mir das egal."

Die Worte waren ihm entwischt, ehe er sie aufhalten konnte. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss und sah schnell auf seinen beinahe leeren Teller.

Er merkte in diesem Moment wieder, wie sehr er Ginny immer noch liebte. Vielleicht hätten sie ja hier eine Chance, dachte er bei sich. Sie würde mit ihm zum Ball gehen. Vielleicht schaffte er sich ja doch noch, sich auf den Ball zu freuen? Er würde mit seiner Traumfrau hingehen, denn das Ginny dies war, dessen war sich Harry absolut sicher.

„Lass uns gehen, je eher wir wieder hier sind, desto eher kommen wir aus unseren alten Anziehsachen raus." Mit diesen Worten riss Ginny Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Sie erhoben sich und verließen die Große Halle. In der Eingangshalle kamen ihnen die Rumtreiber und Lily entgegen. Diese warf Harry immer noch komische Blicke zu.

Bis sie ihren Blick von Harry abwandte und Ginny anlächelte.

„Wo wollt ihr beiden denn hin?", fragte sie Ginny freundlich.

„Wir haben die Erlaubnis, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und dort einzukaufen, weil unsere Kleidung und anderen Sachen, auf dem Flug hierher verloren gegangen sind. Hat der Ball heute eigentlich ein Motto?", fragte Ginny.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Wir wollen einfach nur schön zusammen feiern und Spaß haben", antwortete James.

Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung wandten sich Harry und Ginny von den Fünfen ab und gingen auf das Eingangsportal zu.

„Schade, dass ich schon eine Begleitung für heute Abend habe", murmelte Sirius, aber James hatte ihn verstanden und sah ihn an, bevor er sagte: „Ich glaube, du kommst zu spät, Tatze. Die beiden lieben sich, das sieht doch ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock."

Sirius setzte eines seiner unwiderstehlichen Lächeln auf und sagte: „Wer weiß Krone, noch sind die beiden nicht verheiratet, also könnte ich doch noch eine Chance haben." Er wandte sich ab und ging in die Große Halle.

Doch dann stoppte er und drehte sich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zu seinen Freunden um. „Ach wisst ihr was, ich habe gar keinen Hunger."

Lily baute sich vor ihm auf. „Als würden sie dich nicht sehen, wenn du ihnen hinterher schleichst. Sirius Black – ich dachte, du hättest ein wenig mehr Verstand."

Aber Sirius' Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „Dagegen, dass sie mich sehen, kann ich etwas tun."

James, dem in diesem Moment aufging, was sein Freund meinte, pfiff leise durch die Zähne.

„Die Idee ist genial."

„Das ist dreist", kommentierte Lily und kopfschüttelnd verschwand sie in der Großen Halle. James sah ihr geknickt nach und stürmte dann los. Er erreichte sie kurz vor dem Gryffindortisch.

„Wir wollen ihnen ja keinen Streich spielen. Nur herausfinden, was sie vorhaben."

Lily runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Die Idee war wirklich nicht so schlecht, wie sie gedacht hatte. Denn dieser Harry Smith war ihr nicht geheuer.

„Also gut. Ich komme mit."

James strahle sie glücklich an, griff zärtlich nach ihrer Hand und rannte zurück in die Eingangshalle zu den anderen.

„Also Tatze, Lily und ich kommen mit", verkündete James und grinste breit, ebenso wie Sirius.

„Unsere beiden Schulsprecher wollen sich wirklich heimlich rausschleichen, obwohl das gegen die Schulregeln ist?", sagte er, aber bei Lilys Blick gefror sein Lächeln.

„Ich will wissen, was das für ein Typ ist, der meinen Freund zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Das geht doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Außerdem möchte ich wissen, warum er mich die ganze Zeit so anstarrt. Ich mag das nicht und falls dir das nicht passt, dass James und ich mitkommen Sirius Black, dann bleibst du auch hier, denn dann werde ich meinen Freund davon überzeugen, das er dir den Umhang nicht gibt. Na los James, lauf schon in deinen Schlafsaal und hole den Umhang, sonst holen wir die beiden nicht mehr ein."

An dem Ton, in welchem Lily das gesagt hatte, wurde deutlich, dass sie keine Widerworte dulden würde und so setzte sich James in Bewegung und lief in den Schlafsaal. Ein paar Minuten später war er wieder unten.

„Wo sind denn Wurmschwanz und Moony hin?", fragte er nach Luft schnappend.

„Die wollen nicht mit kommen. Wurmschwanz geht es noch nicht besser und Moony wollte ihn nach dem Frühstück zu Madam Pomfrey bringen, damit er heute Abend für den Ball fit ist. Ich mein, wann hat der Kleine schon mal eine Verabredung, da sollte er besser nicht krank sein und nun lasst uns endlich los, sonst sind die beiden wirklich weg."

Sirius ging zum Portal und hinaus auf die Ländereien. Lily und James folgten ihm. Als sie ein Stückchen Richtung Tor von Hogwarts gegangen waren, schaute James sich genau um und warf den Tarnumhang über sie drei. Sie mussten sich dicht zusammen stellen, damit sie auch alle drunter passten und ihre Füße nicht zu sehen waren. Als James, Lily und Sirius drei Stunden später wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ankamen, konnten sie nur berichten, dass die beiden Neuen wohl die Wahrheit gesagt hatten. Sie waren wirklich einkaufen gewesen und das nicht zu knapp.

„Aber was komisch gewesen war", sagte Lily zum Abschluss ihres Berichts zu Remus Remus und Peter, „sie schienen sich wirklich gut auszukennen, sie sind zielstrebig auf die verschiedenen Geschäfte zugegangen, ohne sich großartig umzugucken. Außerdem war noch merkwürdig, dass sie ihre Kleidung nicht bezahlt, sondern nur gesagt haben, dass sie die Rechnung bitte nach Hogwarts schicken möchten und dass sie dann beglichen würde. Warum bezahlen sie nicht wie normale Menschen ihre Sachen? Warum lassen sie die Rechnung hierher schicken? Ich glaube, wir sollten die beiden im Auge behalten. Irgendetwas stimmt ganz und gar nicht. Ich glaube..."

Was immer Lily noch sagen wollte, würden die anderen nicht mehr erfahren, denn in diesem Moment kamen Harry und Ginny durch das Portraitloch geklettert.

„Hallo, wie gefällt euch Hogsmeade?", fragte James die beiden.

„Schön war es dort. Die Auswahl ist zwar nicht so groß, wie in der Winkelgasse, aber wir haben auch so genug bekommen", sagte Ginny und strahlte.

„Woher wisst ihr, wie es in der Winkelgasse aussieht? Ich dachte, ihr wärt noch nie in England gewesen?", fragt Lily, die immer misstrauischer wurde.

„Ähm...", stotterte Harry und schrumpfte unter dem Blick seiner Mutter um ein paar Zentimeter. „Doch wir waren schon mal in England. Aber nur ganz kurz und es ist auch schon länger her.

Harry warf Ginny einen Blick zu welcher in etwa ausdrückte _Sei vorsichtig was du sagst, Lily ist so schon misstrauisch genug und irgendwann möchte ich auch mal ein normales Gespräch mit ihr führen. Schließlich kenn ich sie nicht und möchte meine Eltern so gerne etwas kennen lernen._

Ginny deutete den Blick scheinbar richtig, denn sie schaute ihn entschuldigend an, bevor sie den Kopf senkte und sagte: „Ich werde jetzt duschen gehen und dann zum Mittag essen. Harry, denkst du dran, das Professor Dumbledore uns nach dem Essen erwartet?"

„Ja, Ginny danke. Ich werde auch gleich hochgehen." Er sah ihr verliebt hinterher.

„Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen euch beiden?", fragte Sirius und versuchte möglichst beiläufig zu klingen.

„Wenn ich das wüsste Sirius, wäre ich schon schlauer. Wir waren einmal zusammen und ich hoffe das sie mir verzeiht, denn ich liebe sie immer noch und sogar jeden Tag ein wenig mehr."

Sirius schluckte. Eigentlich hatte er nie irgendwelche Gewissensbisse, wenn er einem anderen seine Freundin ausspannte, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich bei den Worten Harrys schlecht bei dem Gedanken, Ginny anzubaggern.

Ach was, er schob diesen Gedanken einfach beiseite. _Ich werde doch jetzt nicht anfangen mir darüber Gedanken zumachen, was aus irgendeinem Kerl wird, dessen Freundin ihn wegen mir verlässt._ Wenn es um Krone, Moony oder, bei dem Gedanken, lachte er innerlich kurz auf, Wurmschwanz gehen würde, wäre es etwas anderes, aber bei allen anderen war es ihm egal.

„Ich werde dann hoch gehen und duschen." Kaum hatte Harry dies gesagt, war er auch schon auf dem Weg zur Treppe.

Als er 20 Minuten später den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder betrat, war dieser leer. Er war schon fast am Portraitloch, also von hinten eine Stimme erklang.

„Warte Harry, wir wollten doch zusammen gehen."

Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als er sich umdrehte und in Ginnys lächelndes sah.

„Entschuldigung Ginny, ich dachte du wärst schon vor gegangen und ich wollte dir schnell folgen, denn ich habe ziemlich lange gebraucht", sagte er und wurde langsam rot. Als er wieder aufschaute, stand Ginny direkt vor ihm und sah ihn mit ihren funkelnden, braunen Augen an. Ihre Köpfe kamen sich Stückchen für Stückchen näher.

„Aua", rief Harry und fasste sich an seine Narbe auf der Stirn.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Ginny erschrocken.

„Voldemort", krächzte er nur mühsam.

Ginny nahm seinen Arm und half ihm sich in einen der Sessel zu setzen. Langsam ließ der Schmerz nach und Harry konnte wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Voldemort war eben sehr böse. Ich weiß nicht, irgendetwas ist nicht so gelaufen wie er es wollte. Ich weiß nicht genau."

Harry hielt sich immer noch den Kopf, aber mehr war da nicht gewesen, mehr wusste er nicht. Nur eins wusste er, er hatte auch hier eine Verbindung zu Voldemort.

Ginny blickte ihn besorgt an.

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Voldemort ist doch nicht hier."

Harry schüttelte nur sachte den Kopf und konnte sich auf all diese Fragen auch keinen Reim machen.

In diesem Moment ging das Portraitloch auf und die Rumtreiber kamen vom Mittagessen zurück.

„Wie habt ihr das denn gemacht?", wunderte sich James und blickte die beiden perplex an.

„Was wie gemacht?" Harry war noch ganz durcheinander und die Worte seines Vaters ergaben keinen Sinn.

„Er meint, wie ihr's geschafft habt an uns vorbei zu schleichen", erklärte Lily und trat an den Kamin.

„Wir waren noch nicht essen", löste Ginny das Rätsel auf. James guckte ein wenig mitleidig, während Lily den Kopf schüttelte.

„Dann kriegt ihr nix mehr", bemerkte sie und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

Ginny sah ein wenig niedergeschlagen aus und Harry spürte Verzweiflung in sich aufflammen – wegen ihm würde sie jetzt hungern müssen.

„Wieso kriegen die beiden nichts mehr?", wunderte sich Sirius und folgte Lilys Blick, „Es ist noch nicht zwei."

Lily sah zu ihm herüber. „Ja, schon. Aber es gibt heute nur bis eins Uhr Mittag, wegen dem Weihnachtsball." Sirius schien sich erst über sich selbst zu ärgern, doch dann grinste er schelmisch.

„Ich kann aber etwas besorgen." Und schon war er verschwunden, bevor einer ihn daran hindern konnte.

„Der hat echt einen an der Waffel!", kommentierte James das Verhalten seines besten Freundes und stellte sich neben Lily. Sie blickte ihn einfach nur stumm an und schien vollkommen damit zufrieden zu sein, dass er einfach da war.

Etwa 10 Minuten später ging das Portraitloch wieder auf und Sirius kam herein.

„Bitte sehr, ihr zwei. Ein paar Sandwichs, ich hoffe es genügt euch. Ach ja und hier noch zwei Flaschen Kürbissaft", bei seinen letzten Worten zog er zwei Flaschen aus seinem Umhang und reichte sie den Harry und Ginny.

„Danke Sirius", sagte Ginny und blickte lächelnd zu ihm auf.

Dieser lächelte zurück und es schien so, als ob er bei Ginnys Lächeln fast dahin schmelzen würde.

Nachdem sie etwa 15 Minuten geschwiegen hatten und Harry und Ginny in dieser Zeit die Sandwichs verspeist hatten, fragte James: „Erzählt mal, ihr zwei, wie war es so auf eurer alten Schule? Ist sie so groß wie Hogwarts? Und warum seid ihr jetzt hier und nicht mehr auf eurer alten Schule? Dumbledore meinte gestern..."

„Oh nein Ginny, Dumbledore! Wir sollten doch nach dem Mittagessen in sein Büro kommen!", fiel es Harry daraufhin ein. Außerdem war er froh, auf diese ganzen Fragen diesmal nichts sagen zu müssen, denn er hatte noch keine Antworten parat. Ginny und Harry sprangen auf und stürzten aus dem Portraitloch Richtung Dumbledores Büro.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum sah Lily den beiden noch Kopfschüttelnd hinterher und sagte: „Die zwei sind merkwürdig, warum wollten sie nicht auf die Fragen antworten?"

„Du hast sie doch gehört Flower, weil Dumbledore sie erwartet und du weißt, selbst ich lasse Dumbledore nicht warten", antwortete James nur, zog Lily in eine Umarmung und küsste sie zärtlich.

Währendessen kamen Ginny und Harry keuchend vor dem Wasserspeier zum stehen.

„Der Schulleiter erwartet Sie beide schon, gehen Sie einfach hoch und klopfen Sie oben an", sagte der Gargoyle.

Sie ließen sich von der Treppe nach oben bringen und klopften an die Tür.

„Herein!", kam es nur von drinnen.

Die beiden öffneten die Tür und Dumbledore sah ihnen lächelnd entgegen.

„Da sind Sie ja – ich habe Sie bereits erwartet."

Harry war immer noch ein wenig unsicher wie viel genau er Dumbledore anvertrauen konnte und zögerte. „Als aller erstes brauchen wir einen Weg zurück – einen möglichst sicheren."

Dumbledore überlegte. „Da wir nicht wissen, wie Sie überhaupt hierher gekommen sind, wird es schwer, ein verlässliches Mittel für den Rückweg zu finden."

Harry hörte, wie Ginny neben ihm schwer schluckte und legte einfach den Arm um sie. Als er den Schulleiter wieder ansah, sah er Verständnis in den blauen Augen aufblitzen.

„Aber die Frage, der wir uns erst einmal widmen müssen ist: Wieso sind Sie hier?" Harry stutze und fragte sich, ob der Schulleiter vielleicht etwas senil war.

„Das haben wir Ihnen doch schon erklärt."

Dumbledore nickte, aber Harry hatte dieses Nicken oft genug gesehen, um nichts Gutes zu ahnen.

„Sie denken, dass da mehr dahinter steckt, habe ich Recht?", harkte er nach.

Dumbledore lächelte verschmitzt.

„Wir müssen uns in der Zukunft sehr gut kennen, Mister Potter", seine Augen funkelten, „denn Sie haben vollkommen Recht."

„Was für einen Grund soll das hier schon haben?", fragte Ginny entsetzt. Harry musste stark gegen den Drang ankämpfen sie einfach zu umarmen, damit sie nichts mehr von dieser Welt sehen musste. Aber im nächsten Moment schoss ihm sein eigener Gedanke in den Kopf.

„Vielleicht sind wir hier, um die Zukunft zu verändern!"

Beide, Ginny und Dumbledore, sahen ihn skeptisch an.

„Ich weiß, dass diese Möglichkeit sehr verlockend auf Sie wirkt, Mr. Potter." Dumbledores Lächeln war schon beinahe zu verständnisvoll. „Aber wie wollen Sie das bewerkstelligen?"

Da war es mit Harrys Plan aus und vorbei. „Das weiß ich noch nicht genau", gab er leise und beschämt zu. „Aber so schwer wird das schon nicht."

Ginny hatte so ihre Zweifel. „Harry, überleg doch Mal. Deine Mutter misstraut dir – wie willst du da die Zukunft verändern?"

Harry wusste es wirklich nicht. Aber er würde es tun – dessen war er sich sicher.

„Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass sie Peter nicht mehr vertrauen", murmelte er. Aber im nächsten Moment fiel ihm wieder ein, wie besorgt alle um Peter gewesen waren und er spürte eine Unschlüssigkeit in sich aufsteigen. War es wirklich so leicht, die Zukunft zu ändern, wie er gedacht hatte?

_Irgendwie werde ich das schon schaffen,_ dachte sich Harry. _Ich werde die Zukunft ändern und meine Eltern, Sirius und Remus werden überleben und ich werde ein glückliches Leben führen, in dem Voldemort keine Rolle mehr spielt._

Dumbledore sah belustig in Harrys entschlossenes Gesicht.

„Wenn ich Ihnen helfen kann Mister Potter, dann werde ich es versuchen zu tun." Dumbledore blickte Harry bei diesen Worten ernst an.

„Danke, Sir. Ich werde auf Ihr Angebot sicherlich zurückkommen, aber nicht heute. Es ist Weihnachten und ich freue mich darauf, endlich einmal Weihnachten mit meinen Eltern zu feiern, auch wenn sie nicht wissen wer ich bin", sagte Harry. „Und meine Mutter mich hasst", fügte er noch leise murmelnd hinzu.

„Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend beim Ball. Mister Potter, Miss Weasley, frohe Weihnachten wünsche ich Ihnen beiden." Dumbledore nickte ihnen noch einmal zum Abschied und wandte sich wieder seinen Unterlagen auf dem Schreibtisch zu, in welchen er wohl auch schon vor ihrem Besuch geblättert hatte.

Während Harry und Ginny in Dumbledores Büro waren, wurde im Gemeinschaftsraum weiter diskutiert.

„Er ist einfach nur unheimlich." Lily schauderte. James, der immer noch neben ihr stand, runzelte die Stirn.

„Er ist vielleicht nicht erpicht darauf Fragen zu beantworten, aber davon haben wir eine Menge Typen."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und es war klar, dass sie nicht diese Bedeutung von „unheimlich" gemeint hatte. „Ich meine eher, dass er uns etwas verschweigt – etwas Wichtiges."

Sirius schnaubte belustigt. „Ja, klar. Er ist bestimmt jemand Wichtiges aus der Zukunft." Er grinste noch breiter. „Hey vielleicht ist er ja dein Sohn?"

„Nicht witzig Black – nicht witzig", war Lilys trockener Kommentar, doch James war stutzig geworden.

„Wieso denn nicht?"

„Weil das Blödsinn ist." Auch Remus schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Zukunft. Ihr seit mir ein paar Spinner."

James und Sirius zeigten sich demonstrativ beleidigt.

„Aber ist doch wahr. Was soll er denn sonst hier?" Sirius sah nicht ein, wieso er seine so tolle Theorie einfach über den Haufen werfen sollte.

„Vielleicht sagt er ja die Wahrheit", ließ sich Peter schwach vernehmen, der in einem Sessel hockte, eine Tasse Tee in den Händen hatte und bis zu den Ohren zugedeckt war.

„Du bist auch selten naiv, Peter Pettigrew." Sirius schütte die dunklen Haare. Aber als er sah, dass sich Peter beleidigt in seine Decke kuschelte, entschuldigte er sich.

„Naja, guck mal, Pete. Er flüchtet nur, weil wir eine Frage gestellt haben. Das ist doch merkwürdig, oder?"

Peter nahm einen Schluck Tee, verzog angewidert das Gesicht und entgegnete: „Naja – vielleicht habt ihr falsch gefragt."

„Wie, falsch gefragt?", wunderte sich Lily und auch die anderen schienen aus Peters Worten nicht schlau zu werden.

Der kleinste der Rumtreiber setzte sich auf und erklärte: „Vielleicht habt ihr ihn mit eurer Neugierde verschreckt. Er macht auf mich, nachdem was ihr erzählt habt, den Eindruck, als hätte man sich früher nicht viel für ihn interessiert."

In diesem Moment machte es bei Sirius klick und er strahlte Peter an. „Das ist brillant, Pete!" Er klopfte ihm so stark auf den Rücken, dass Peter der Inhalt der Tasse überzuschwappen drohte. „Und Sorry für das _naiv_", fügte er rasch hinzu und Peter lächelte glücklich.

„Aber, wie sollen wir dann fragen?", wollte Lily wissen.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Netter – nicht so aufdringlich wie eben."

James runzelte die Stirn. „Woher weißt du das?"

Peter lächelte ein wenig schelmisch.

„Sirius hat mir seinen Zweiwegespiegel gegeben – und mir war langweilig." Den Rest konnten sich alle denken, da James das Gegenstück die ganze Zeit bei sich getragen hatte.

„Das war ja richtig schlau", grinste James beeindruckt und schien noch Mal über Peters Worte nach zudenken. „Vielleicht waren wir wirklich zu schnell und aufdringlich."

Einzig Lily schien nicht wirklich Mitleid zu haben.

„Er ist mir trotzdem unheimlich – wenn er nur aufhören würde mich anzustarren."

Peter schien ihr Unbehagen zu teilen.

„Sag es ihm einfach – oder frag ihn warum er das macht." Lily schaute Peter dankbar an und murmelte: „Danke."

„Kein Problem, Lily." Peter lächelte zu ihr zurück und schlug sich plötzlich die Hand vor den Mund, sprang auf und rannte die Treppe in den Schlafsaal hinauf.

„Nicht schon wieder", seufzte Sirius mit einem angeekelten Gesicht.

Lily schaute auf ihre Uhr und schrie: „Oh Gott! James, wir müssen sofort runter in die Halle! Du weißt doch, dass wir sie schmücken sollten und wir haben nur noch fünf Stunden, bis der Ball anfängt. Ich brauche aber bestimmt zwei bis drei Stunden um mich fertig zu machen und für die Halle brauchen wir auch mindestens ein bis zwei Stunden."

Remus und Sirius murmelten nur: „Frauen."

James sah sie erstaunt an.

„Zwei Stunden für die Halle – ja. Aber zwei bis drei Stunden, um sich fertig zu machen? – nein." Remus kicherte und James drehte sich verwirrt zu ihm um.

„Was denn?", Remus gluckste immer noch, „Naja - wir sind ja auch Männer."

Lily, stemmte sich aus ihrem Sessel hoch und lachte hell auf.

„Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht, Remus." Sie wandte sich an ihren Freund. „Kommst du, James?"

Dieser nickte glücklich und es schien, Lily könnte auch auf dem Weg zur Hölle sein – er würde ihr folgen.

Erst in der Eingangshalle trafen sie auf andere Schüler und genau auf die Zwei, auf die Lily auch gut verzichten konnte – Ginny und Harry.

„Oh, man", seufzte sie, als James auch noch freundlich lächelnd auf sie zuging. Sie folgte ihm zwar, blieb aber in einiger Entfernung stehen.

„Na ihr zwei." Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung, als sein Vater ihn offen und freundlich ansah. „Habt ihr und Dumbledore alles klären können?" Harry überlegte und entschied seinem Vater etwas zu erzählen, war er als abgewandelte Wahrheit bezeichnen konnte.

„Fast alles, ja. Aber wir wissen noch nicht, wann wir wieder zurück können." Er musste schwer schlucken, als er seine Mutter enttäuscht aufseufzen hörte. James allerdings schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob er die beiden bedauern, oder sich über die neuen Bekannten freuen sollte.

„Bis dahin werden wir es euch so einfach wie möglich machen, euch hier zu recht zu finden. Nicht war, Lily?", fügte er nachdrücklich hinzu. Lily schien gelangweilt zu sein.

„Ja, natürlich." Aber sie sagte es ohne die Zärtlichkeit, die in ihrer Stimme lag, wenn sie mit den Rumtreibern, oder gar James sprach.

Dieser lächelte nochmals freundlich und sagte entschuldigend: „Lily und ich müssen jetzt die Halle für den Ball schmücken, aber Sirius, Remus und Peter sind im Gemeinschaftsraum." Und damit verschwanden er und Lily.

In der Großen Halle meckerte Lily schon wieder: „Selbst eben hat er mich die ganze Zeit angestarrt, James. Du hast dich mit ihm unterhalten und was macht er? Er guckt ständig an dir vorbei und starrt mich an."

„Lily, Schatz. Sprich doch einfach mit ihm und frag ihn, warum er das macht. Ich kann ihn übrigens gut verstehen. Ich könnte dich auch pausenlos anstarren. Du bist nun mal das schönste Mädchen der Welt." Mit diesen Worten zog James Lily in eine liebevolle Umarmung und küsste sie erst zärtlich, doch dann immer leidenschaftlicher.

„James bitte, wir haben keine Zeit", versuchte sie zu protestieren, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang. „James wenn du jetzt nicht aufhörst, kann ich leider nicht mit dir zum Ball gehen", nuschelte Lily an seinen Lippen.

„WAS? Das würdest du mir antun Lils? Aber warum denn?!", fragte er aufgebracht und wuschelte sich durch seine Haare.

„Weil ich dann leider nicht fertig werde, ganz einfach und nun lass uns anfangen", sagte sie noch und fing schon an, den Raum zu verändern.

Als die Tür der Großen Halle hinter Lily und James geschlossen wurde, rannte Harry durch das Eingangsportal Richtung Schwarzen See. Ginny folgte ihm und fand ihn schließlich an selbigem wieder.

„Warum Ginny, warum mag sie mich nicht? Was mache ich denn so Schlimmes, dass sie mich von ersten Moment an nicht mag?", fragte er leise und sie hörte, dass er kurz davor war zu weinen.

„Ich glaube, es ist weil du sie immer anstarrst, Harry. Immer wenn du sie siehst, guckst du sie pausenlos an. Ich würde das auch nicht mögen", antwortete Ginny sanft und nahm Harry in den Arm.

„Ich weiß ja, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich- Hey was war das?!" Harry fasste sich an den Hinterkopf, wo ihn gerade etwas getroffen hatte. Er drehte sich um und guckte über die Ländereien. In einigen Metern Entfernung sah er einen lachenden Sirius stehen, der schon den nächsten Schneeball in den Händen hatte.

Während Harry noch gar nicht so recht wusste, was er nun tun sollte, war Ginny schon zum Angriff übergegangen. Sie formte blitzschnell einen kleinen Ball und hatte keinerlei Skrupel, Sirius diesen genau ins Gesicht zu schleudern.

„Uff", schnaufte dieser und wischte sich den Schnee aus Augen und Haaren. „Der hatte aber Karacho drauf."

Ginny grinste über das Lob breit und schleuderte schon die nächste weiße Kugel. Dieser wich Sirius allerdings geschickt aus und grinste nun seinerseits.

„Haha – man muss schon früher aufstehen, um einen Sirius Black überlisten zu können!"

Harry sah den Schalk ins Sirius' grauen Augen blitzen und wollte ihm unbedingt zeigen, dass auch er besiegbar war. Er griff sich so viel Schnee, wie er in seinen Händen fassen konnte und verbarg sie dann schnell hinter seinem Rücken. Dann sah er Ginny an und sagte beiläufig: „Komm wir gehen. Ich wollte noch etwas erledigen." Sowohl Sirius als auch Ginny sahen ihn enttäuscht an und Sirius ließ die Hände sinken. Auf diesen Moment hatte Harry gewartet – blitzschnell sprang er vor und ehe sich Sirius versah, war sein ganzes Gesicht wieder einmal von Schnee bedeckt.

„Na warte." Er drohte Harry spielerisch mit der Faust und jagte dann hinter ihm her. Allerdings hatte auch Harry gut geschulte Reflexe und so wich er dem Rumtreiber geschickt aus und Sirius landete, alle viere von sich gestreckt, im Schnee. Es ertönte ein Lachen und Harry drehte sich um. Es war Ginny, die sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, aber plötzlich quietschte sie auf.

„Vorsicht, Harry!"

Doch die Warnung kam zu spät – Sirius hatte sich schon auf ihn gestützt und drückte ihn erbarmungslos zu Boden.

„Hilfe...", brachte Harry erstickt hervor und wehrte sich mit allen ehrlichen Mitteln gegen Sirius, musste aber bald erkennen, dass er keine Chance hatte den Kampf zu gewinnen.

„Ich gebe auf. Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Aufhören, Schnuffel, bitte!", lachte Harry.

„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?", fragte Sirius und schaute Harry irritiert an.

Harry, dem gerade bewusst war, was er getan hatte, überlegte fieberhaft, was er jetzt antworten könnte.

„Sorry, Sirius. Ich habe den Namen irgendwo aufgeschnappt und fand ihn gut. Wenn ich ihn nicht benutzen darf ist es ok. Entschuldige nochmals."

Harry, welcher bei diesen Worten mit Sirius gemeinsam vom Boden aufgestanden war, blickte auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen.

„Nein ist schon gut, aber diesen Namen dürfen nur meine wirklich Freunde verwenden und ich wusste nicht, das ihn außer James, Remus und Peter noch jemand kennt."

Sirius schaute Harry noch einmal an und ging dann zusammen mit Remus, welcher sich aus der Schneeballschlacht rausgehalten hatte, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Oh Scheiße", fluchte Harry, als die beiden Rumtreiber durch das Eingangsportal verschwunden waren. „Mit ihm habe ich es mir jetzt auch verscherzt. Man Potter, schalte erst dein Gehirn ein, bevor du redest."

„Harry, lass uns reingehen. Ich möchte langsam anfangen, mich für den Ball fertig zu machen, denn wenn erst alle Mädchen aus meinem Schlafsaal da sind, ist das Bad sicher dauernd besetzt." Ginny nahm Harrys Hand und zog ihn mit sich Richtung Schloss.

„Remus? Habt ihr mich, seit dieser Harry hier ist, schon einmal Schnuffel genannt?", fragte Sirius, während er und Remus sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machten.

„Ich weiß es nicht Tatze. Kann sein, kann aber auch nicht sein. Aber woher sollte er den Namen sonst kennen?" Remus blickte Sirius fragend an.

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Wir sollten Lily lieber nichts davon sagen, sie ist eh schon nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen." Das war Sirius' einziger Kommentar zu der Geschichte.

Remus schmunzelte. Da allerdings hatte sein Freund recht. Aber je länger er darüber nach dachte, warum auch starrte dieser Harry Smith Lily ständig an? Auch wunderte sich Remus, dass James noch nichts dagegen unternommen hatte – aber James schien diesen Harry zu mögen. Etwas was sonst gar nicht James' Naturell entsprach. Er war von zu Hause misstrauisch erzogen worden und war immer auf der Hut. Aber mit diesem Harry hatte er spontan Freundschaft geschlossen. Ob das etwas zu bedeuten hatte? Remus wusste die Frage nicht zu beantworten.

„Weißt du, Sirius", murmelte er dennoch zögerlich, „wir sollten uns ein Beispiel an James nehmen und diesem Harry vertrauen."

Sirius blieb abrupt stehen und sah Remus mit großen Augen an. „Hat eben Mister ach-ich-bin-so-misstauisch gesagt wir sollen ihm vertrauen?"

Remus lachte humorlos auf. „Ich habe gesagt, dass wir uns an James ein Beispiel nehmen sollten – nicht mehr." Auch das schien Sirius wenig zu behagen.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass Lily einen schlechten Einfluss auf James haben würde", grinste er.

Remus schnaubte. „Das hat er dies Mal bestimmt nicht von Lily."

Sirius kam nicht mehr dazu irgendetwas zu erwidern, da sie das Portraitloch erreicht hatten.

„Ich hoffe, Peter geht es besser. Jessica wird enttäuscht sein, wenn er nicht kommen kann", hoffte Remus, als sie auf ihre Stammsessel am Kamin zu gingen.

Sirius ließ sich in den erst Besten fallen und nickte.

„Ja, tu ich auch – wäre echt schade, für alle beide." Ein trauriger Ausdruck trat in seine Augen, „immerhin wird dass das letzte Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts sein."

Remus sah ihn forschend an. „War das etwa Wehmut in deiner Stimme, Sirius Black?", schmunzelte er ein wenig.

Aber auch ihn erfüllte es mit Wehmut, dass es gewiss war, dass er in einigen Monaten die Sicherheit der Schlossmauern ein für alle Mal verlassen würde. Er hatte immer darauf bauen können, dass Dumbledore ihn aus der Tinte zog, wenn etwas schief gegangen war, aber was würde nach Hogwarts werden? Lily, Sirius, James und Peter hatten schon alle eine Ausbildung sicher, aber er wusste noch nicht einmal, wo er nach seinem Abschluss unterkommen würde.

Er wurde von lauten Stimmen unterbrochen.

„... und ich sag es dir, James Potter, er ist doch unheimlich."

Remus verdrehte die Augen und Sirius, der immer noch im Sessel saß, stöhnte auf.

„Gibt es bei dir eigentlich auch noch ein anders Thema, Lils?" Es kam selten vor, dass Sirius von Lily genervt war – er vergötterte sie fast so abgöttisch, wie James – wenn auch auf freundschaftlicher Ebene. Seine offensichtliche Genervtheit ließ die rothaarige Schulsprecherin stutzen. Unsicher blickte sie die Freunde reihum an.

„Meint ihr ich sollte mit ihm reden?"

„JA!", kam es überdeutlich und laut zurück.

„Schön", schnappte Lily und schien sich ein wenig mehr Rückendeckung erhofft zu haben. „Ich gehe mich jetzt fertig machen." Sie gab James einen zärtlichen Abschiedskuss und eilte die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen nach oben.

Sirius sah auf seine Uhr.

„Wow, sie geht ja wirklich drei Stunden früher rauf. Was machen die Mädels nur so lange?"

„Ausgiebig duschen, Haare waschen, schminken, frisieren… willst du noch mehr hören, Sirius?", kam als Antwort vom Portraitloch, durch welches gerade Ginny und Harry krabbelten.

„Ähm, nein danke Ginny, das reicht mir." Sirius grinste sie breit an.

„Wisst ihr auch, wofür wir das alles machen? Nur um euch zu gefallen", sagte Ginny noch, bevor sie, genau wie Lily vor ein paar Minuten, die Treppe nach oben lief.

„Jungs, was machen wir denn jetzt die nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden?", fragte James.

„Ich werde noch ein bisschen in meine Bücher gucken und Hausaufgaben machen", sagte Remus und wollte nach oben in den Schlafsaal gehen, um seine Bücher zu holen.

„Moony, wir haben Ferien, wenn du jetzt lernst, begrab ich dich morgen unter Schnee, wenn wir eine Schneeballschlacht machen." Sirius grinste ihn breit an.

„Dann schlag was vor Sirius, wenn ich schon nicht lernen darf. Hier nur dumm herumsitzen möchte ich auch nicht", maulte Remus, denn er hasste es, Hausaufgaben liegen zu haben, auch wenn Ferien waren.

Harry sah dem ganzen belustigt zu, bis Sirius sagte: „Lasst uns doch mal gucken, ob wir irgendwo Schniefelus treffen, der ist doch immer für eine Abwechslung gut."

Es gab Harry einen Stich. Er mochte Snape zwar immer noch nicht, aber er respektierte das, was er geleistet hatte und erkannte es sogar an. Er wusste, dass er ihm vieles zu verdanken hatte, wenn er auch oft unfair war, ja ihn vielleicht sogar hasste, dass wusste Harry nicht. Den Grund aber, warum Snape so war, zeigten gerade die Rumtreiber, denn James war aufgesprungen und sagte: „Ja, lasst uns mal gucken, was so auf den Gängen los ist."

Remus versuchte sie halbherzig zurück zuhalten, aber es gelang ihm nicht und so trotte er den beiden Kindsköpfen hinterher und murmelte: „Ich geh da nur mit, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern", und schon war auch er verschwunden.

Kaum war das Portrait zugeklappt, steckte James den Kopf wieder herein: „Hast du Lust mitzukommen Harry, so kannst du gleich das Schloss besser kennen lernen?"

Harry war hin und hergerissen. Irgendwie wollte er seinen Dad begleiten, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er auch nicht, dass sie Snape wieder einmal demütigten, denn das hatten sie, soviel er von Sirius und Remus aus Erzählungen gehört hatte, ständig getan.

„Ja, ich komm mit", sagte Harry und lief den dreien hinterher. _Vielleicht kann ich so das Schlimmste verhindern, unauffällig natürlich und mitmachen muss ich ja nicht_, überlegte er.

Eine Stunde später stolperten die Vier lachend wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Harry, was du mit meinem Bruder gemacht hast, war nicht schlecht", sagte Sirius lachend.

„Ach, war doch fast nichts. Er wird es wohl nur nicht schaffen, sich für den Ball umzuziehen, das ist alles", sagte Harry lachend.

Sie hatten auf ihrem Kreuzzug durch das Schloss zwar nicht Schniefelus gefunden, wie es Sirius und James gehofft hatten, dafür aber Regulus Black, Sirius' Bruder.

„Ich werde dann mal nach oben gehen und duschen, denn wenn wir alle fünf das noch wollen, sollten auch wir langsam damit anfangen", meinte Remus und ging Richtung Treppe des Jungenschlafsaales. Die Anderen folgten ihm, auch wenn James und Sirius meckerten, dass sie doch noch fast zwei Stunden Zeit hätten.

Eineinhalb Stunden später waren die Jungs wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie waren frisch geduscht und hatten sich in Schale geworfen. Peter ging es zwar nicht wirklich besser, aber den Ball wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen und schon gar nicht, wenn sogar er eine Begleitung abbekommen hatte und dann auch noch ein hübsche Ravenclaw.

James und Sirius trugen schwarze Festumhänge, genau wie Harry. Peter trug einen Dunkelroten und Remus einen Dunkelblauen. Peter, Sirius und Remus wollten schon einmal vor gehen in die Eingangshalle, um dort ihre Begleitungen zu treffen, denn sie waren alle drei mit Ravenclaw Mädchen verabredet.

James und Harry setzten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum vor den Kamin und wollten eine Runde Zaubererschach spielen, während sie auf ihre die beiden Lily und Ginny warteten. Kaum hatten sie das Spiel aufgebaut, kamen auch schon die beiden Mädchen die Treppe herunter.

James, der sonst immer cool und nie um einen Spruch verlegen war, fehlten die Worte beim Anblick seiner Freundin. Auch Harry ging es nicht viel besser, als er Ginny ansah.

Lily trug ein weißes, bodenlanges Kleid, welches sehr eng geschnitten war und ihre Figur sehr gut betonte. Es hatte keine Träger, sondern einen Neckholder. Ihre Haare hatte sie hoch gesteckt und einzelne Locken umspielten ihr Gesicht.

Ginny trug ein dunkelblaues Kleid, ohne jegliche Träger. Sie hatte Handschuhe an, welche ihr bis zu den Ellenbogen gingen. Ihre Haare waren ähnlich frisiert wie die Lilys. Wenn man die beiden nun sah, konnte man auf die Idee kommen, dass sie verwandt wären.

Harry fasste sich als erster wieder und ging auf Ginny zu. „Du siehst wunderschön aus Ginny", sagte er, während er ihr tief in die Augen blickte.

„Danke Harry. Du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus", war Ginnys Antwort.

Lily ging auf James zu. „Und gefalle ich dir?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Ähm... chrchrm", James musste sich räuspern, da er bei ihrem Anblick plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals hatte, „Ja Lils, du siehst einfach fantastisch aus!"

James bot Lily den Arm an und geleitete sie zum Portraitloch, um in die Große Halle zu gehen. Harry und Ginny folgten ihnen.

Auf den unteren Stufen zur Eingangshalle blieben sie stehen und sahen sich um, wo ihre Freunde waren. Peter stand mit einem hübschen blonden Mädchen am Arm neben den Anderen. Jessica oder einfach kurz Jess, wie sie lieber genannt wurde, trug ein knielanges, rotes Kleid. Es hatte Spaghettiträger und stand ihr einfach fantastisch. Ihre Haare trug sie offen und nur die eine Seite wurde von einer silbernen Spange gehalten.

An Remus' Seite stand Kathleen. Sie war etwa einen Kopf kleiner als Remus und auch nicht so schlank wie Lily oder Ginny, aber sie sah ebenfalls sehr gut aus. Das Schönste an ihr waren wohl ihre Augen, welche recht groß, aber von einem schönen braun-grün waren. Sie trug ein nachtblaues Kleid. Es war oben relativ eng geschnitten, unten wurde es aber weiter. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem französischen Bauernzopf geflochten.

An Sirius' Seite stand ein Mädchen, welches nur dieses Jahr in Hogwarts verbringen würde, denn sie war eine Austauschschülerin aus Deutschland, die ein Jahr in England verbringen wollte, um ihr Englisch zu verbessern. Sie trug ein beigefarbenes Kleid, welches nach unten hin immer dunkler wurde. Es hatte einen weit ausgestellten Rock. Das Oberteil war wie eine Korsage geschnitten und leicht bestickt. Ihre braunen Haare hatten leichte Locken und sie trug sie offen. Ihr Name war Jasmin.

James, Lily, Ginny und Harry gingen auf diese kleine Gruppe zu. Lilys Laune schien nicht unbedingt die Beste zu sein. Sie warf Harry immer wieder böse Blicke zu.

„Lily, rede mit ihm oder soll das den ganzen Abend so weiter gehen?", flüsterte James ihr ins Ohr.

Sie seufzte: „Nach unserem Eröffnungstanz schnapp ich ihn mir und frage ihn, was das soll."

Die Tür zur Großen Halle, welche bis eben noch geschlossen war, öffnete sich. Lily und James gingen zuerst hinein. Ihnen folgten ihre Freunde.

„Wunderschön! Lily und James, das habt ihr klasse gemacht", sagten Ginny, Kathleen, Jess und Jasmin im Chor.

Die Halle sah aus, als wäre sie ein Eispalast. Die Wände waren aus Eis, genauso wie der Boden. Selbst die Tische sahen aus, als wären sie aus Eis gemacht. Die Decke zeigte tausende von Sternen. Außerdem fiel von der Decke her Schnee, welcher verschwand, kurz bevor er jemanden oder etwas berührte. Es gab keine Haustische am heutigen Tag, sondern kleinere Tische, an welchen man zu Viert sitzen konnte. Ein Tisch war etwas größer, dieser war für die Lehrer gedacht.

Dort, wo normalerweise die Lehrer saßen, war eine Bühne aufgebaut, wo heute ein DJ für Musik sorgte. Die vier Rumtreiber mit ihren Begleitungen setzten sich in die Nähe der Bühne und stellten dort zwei Tische zusammen, so dass sie alle bei einander saßen. Harry zog Ginny auf die andere Seite der Halle, um nicht immer mit den bösen Blicken seiner Mutter bedacht zu werden. Er wollte diesen Abend genießen.

Als alle Schüler sich gesetzt hatten, stand Professor Dumbledore auf und ging auf die Bühne.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Kollegen. Ich heiße euch alle auf dem diesjährigen Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts Willkommen. Die Schulsprecher haben am Anfang des Jahres gebeten, diesen Ball ausrichten zu dürfen und ich muss sagen, Miss Evans Mister Potter, Sie haben ganze Arbeit geleistet. Deshalb bitte ich Sie beide nun auf die Tanzfläche, um mit Ihrem Tanz den Ball zu eröffnen. Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß."

Lily und James erhoben sich und gingen auf die Tanzfläche zu. Es wurde ein Walzer gespielt und die beiden begannen sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen.

Harry starrte die beiden an. _Wie gerne hätte ich sie kennen gelernt, _dachte er und sein Blick wurde traurig. Ginny zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche, um die Schulsprecher zu erlösen, damit sie nicht mehr alleine tanzen mussten. Andere folgten ihrem Beispiel.

Harry war darüber zwar nicht so erfreut, da er nicht wirklich tanzen konnte, aber als sie anfingen, merkte er, dass es mit Ginny einfacher war als mit Parvati. _Vielleicht musste man einfach nur mit derRichtigen tanzen,_ dachte Harry. Das Lied war gerade zu Ende, da trat James mit Lily am Arm auf ihn zu.

„Warum sitzt ihr denn da hinten, setzt euch doch zu uns", sagte James mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Lily blickte erst James und dann Harry böse funkelnd an.

„Ich glaube, wir bleiben dahinten sitzen James, Danke für das Angebot", antwortete Harry mit einem traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen. Er bot Ginny seinen Arm wieder an und ging an seinen Tisch.

„Warum willst du nicht bei deinen Eltern sitzen?", flüsterte Ginny ihm ins Ohr.

„Ganz einfach Ginny, das ist der erste Ball, den meine Eltern zusammen verbringen. Sirius und Remus haben doch gesagt, das sie erst im siebten Jahr zusammen gekommen sind. Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass der Ball bei meiner Mum in schlechter Erinnerung bleibt." Er blickte Ginny traurig an und sie sah eine einzelne Träne über seine Wange laufen. Ginny stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen und küsste sie weg.

„Danke, Ginny", flüsterte Harry.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du für mich in dieser Zeit da bist. Dass du eigentlich immer für mich da warst und das, obwohl ich mich von dir getrennt habe, obwohl ich dich noch liebe." Das Letzte, was Harry sagte war nur noch so leise gemurmelt, dass Ginny es nicht verstand.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt, Harry?"

„Ähm… Harry, Ginny, kann ich euch kurz sprechen?", fragte Lily, welche gerade an ihren Tisch getreten war.

„Klar Lily, was gibt es denn?", fragte Ginny. Harry blickte auf und sah, dass das, was Lily ihnen sagen wollte, sie wohl einige Überwindung kostete.

„Wollt ihr euch nicht doch zu uns setzen? Wir würden uns wirklich freuen", meinte Lily.

„Gerne", antwortete Ginny, bevor Harry auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte. Dafür bekam sie einen bösen Blick von ihm.

Lily lächelte sie an. „Dann kommt."

Als sie am Tisch bei den anderen waren, sprach Lily Harry noch einmal an.

„Harry, kann ich kurz unter vier Augen mit dir reden?"

Harry nickte und folgte seiner Mutter vor die Große Halle.

„Harry, warum starrst du mich pausenlos an, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin? Außerdem merke ich, dass du uns etwas verheimlichst. Was hat es mit dir und Ginny auf sich?", platze es aus ihr heraus, kaum waren sie aus der Halle weit genug draußen, damit sie keiner mehr hörte.

Harry hatte mit der Frage, warum er sie immer anguckte, gerechnet, aber trotzdem musste er sich erst wieder sammeln.

„Mit dem Anstarren, kann ich dir ganz einfach erklären, Lily. Du siehst genauso aus wie meine Mutter, als sie in deinem Alter war. Leider habe ich sie nie kennen lernen dürfen, da sie gestorben ist als ich ein gutes Jahr alt war. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann irgendwie einfach nicht anders. Es ist, als ob ein Magnet meinen Blick anzieht", Harry seufzte. „Verheimlichen tun wir aber nichts. Das musst du mir glauben. Ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich versuche dich nicht mehr so oft anzustarren, aber es ist nicht einfach für mich."

Lily blickte ihn schon etwas freundlicher an, aber immer noch nicht so liebevoll wie sie es bei James, Sirius oder dem Rest tat.

„Lass uns wieder zu den anderen gehen", schlug sie vor, nachdem sie sich fünf Minuten schweigend angesehen hatten. „Das mit deiner Mum tut mir übrigens sehr Leid, Harry."

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", empfing sie ein quengelnder Sirius, „ich hab tierischen Hunger, durfte aber nicht anfangen, da die anderen auf euch warten wollten."

James sah Lily fragend an.

„Später Schatz", war allerdings nur ihre knappe Antwort.

Es wurde ein vergnüglicher Abend. Sie tanzten viel, lachten und selbst das Verhältnis zwischen Lily und Harry schien sich etwas gelockert zu haben. _Ob dies wirklich so ist, werde ich wohl in der nächsten Zeit erleben, _dachte Harry.

Gegen zehn Uhr fingen auf einmal ein paar Schüler, die dicht an einem der großen Tannenbäume standen, an zu lachen. Sirius, James, Remus und Harry grinsten sich an.

„Also hat es keiner gemerkt", murmelte Sirius.

Leider nicht leise genug, denn Lily und Jasmin, welche neben ihm saßen, fragten wie aus einem Mund: „Was hat keiner gemerkt?" Wobei die Blicke der beiden Mädchen nicht unterschiedlicher hätten sein können. Während Lily Sirius bei diesen Worten streng anguckte, blickte Jasmin eher belustigt drein.

„Ähm – Rumtreibergeheimnis", antwortete Sirius nur und schaute wieder in Richtung des Baumes, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Professor McGonagall ging zu den Schülern, welche noch immer lachten und fragte mit strenger Stimme: „Was ist hier los?"

Ein Mädchen zeigte nur hinter sich, wo der Baum stand. Professor McGonagall ging um den Baum herum und schnappte nach Luft. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und machte ein paar Bewegungen damit.

Das einzige, was man dann sah, war, wie jemand fluchend und heulend aus der Großen Halle lief.

„War das nicht Regulus?", fragte Kathleen und schaute dabei Sirius an.

„Ja, genau. Das war meine lieber Bruder."

„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Lily und blickte die vier Rumtreiber der Reihe nach böse an.

„Sie haben damit nichts zu tun. Ich war das", sagte Harry schnell.

_Jetzt hab ich es mir mit ihr endgültig verscherzt, _dachte Harry.

Damit war der Abend gelaufen. Lily schaute ihn ab dem Moment nur noch zornig und enttäuscht an. Nach einer Stunde hatte Harry darauf keine Lust mehr und fragte Ginny, ob sie mit ihm spazieren gehen wolle. Sie nickte und so verließen die beiden die Große Halle.

Sie gingen hinaus auf die Ländereien. Am Schwarzen See blieb Harry stehen und schaute Ginny an.

„Ich schulde dir noch eine Antwort, glaube ich", sagte Harry und guckte jetzt auf seine Schuhe. „Du wolltest wissen, wofür ich dir danke, Ginny. Ich danke dir dafür, dass du immer zu mir gestanden hast und es auch jetzt noch tust, obwohl ich dir so weh getan habe. Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste, wenn ich mich von dir trenne, bis der ganze Spuk mit Voldemort vorbei ist, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Das letzte Jahr war für mich die Hölle und nicht nur weil Hermine, Ron und ich ständig wo anders waren und oft nichts zu essen hatten. Nein, es war grausam, weil du mir gefehlt hast. Ich musste ständig an dich denken und da habe ich gemerkt, dass ein Stück von mir fehlt, wenn du nicht da bist. Ginny", Harry blickte ihr jetzt wieder in die Augen, „ich liebe dich und ich will nicht länger von dir getrennt sein. Kannst du uns noch eine Chance geben?"

Harry blickte wieder auf seine Schuhe, er wollte nicht sehen, was Ginny jetzt machte. Er hatte Angst. Angst, dass sie nein sagte, das alles zerstört war. Dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebte. Er hörte ein Schluchzen und schaute auf.

„Ginny, was ist los? Es tut mir leid, ich hab dir schon wieder wehgetan", sagte er leise, drehte sich um und wollte gerade weglaufen, als Ginny sagte: „Harry, ich liebe dich doch auch."

Harry fuhr herum und fiel einer lachenden und gleichzeitig weinenden Ginny um den Hals. Er blickte ihr wieder in die Augen. Ihre Lippen näherten sich langsam und dann berührten sie sich. Es war, als ob ein Feuerwerk explodierte, so glücklich, wie in diesem Moment war Harry schon lange nicht mehr, wenn nicht sogar noch nie.

Seine Ginny. Endlich war sie wieder seine Ginny.


	4. Gut getarnt heißt nicht gleich versteckt

Getarnt heißt nicht gleich versteckt

**Getarnt heißt nicht gleich versteckt!**

Der nächste Morgen wurde für alle schwer – aber für die Rumtreiber und Harry wurde er noch schwerer. Als alle anderen Schüler noch ihren Feierrausch ausschlafen durften, mussten die Fünf schon draußen Schneeschieben – ohne Magie versteht sich.

„Das ist doch Sklaventreiberei", grummelte Sirius wütend.

„Wie war das?" Professor McGonagall, selbst dick eingemummelt und mit einer Tasse Tee in den Händen, trat auf Sirius zu. „Könnten Sie das noch einmal wiederholen, Mister Black?"

Sirius hielt zwar dem stechenden Blick der Professorin stand, wiederholte seine Worte jedoch nicht.

„Ich frier mir hier noch die Finger ab!", klagte James keine Sekunde später und besah sich sorgenvoll seine geröteten Hände.

Remus, der ja soweit unschuldig war und dem es erlaubt gewesen war seinen Zauberstab zu benutzten, blickte James tadelnd an. „Erst Blödsinn machen und sich dann beschweren – das sind mir die Richtigen."

James und Sirius warfen Remus einen solch identischen bösen Blick zu, dass Harry kichern musste und sich die Faust in den Mund steckte, um einen Lachanfall zu verhindern.

„Was gibt es da zu kichern?", schallte die strenge Stimme McGonagalls über die Ländereien. „Machen Sie weiter, Smith!"

Harry seufzte, nickte ergeben, packte seinen Schneeschieber und schaufelte weiter.

Als die Fünf nach einer weiteren Stunde Schufterei den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, stießen sie unisono ein wohliges Seufzten aus.

„Endlich kann ich meine Hände auftauen." Mit diesen Worten zog sich James die völlig durchnässten Wollhandschuhe von den Fingern und ging zum Kamin hinüber. Harry tat es ihm gleich und so standen sie Schulter an Schulter am warmen Kaminfeuer und tauten langsam wieder auf.

„Meine Güte", hörte Harry Sirius murmeln. „Sag mal, Remus, wer ist jetzt wer?" Harry schrak zusammen – er hatte ganz vergessen, wie ähnlich er seinem Vater sah.

„Was habt ihr für Probleme?" Mit gerunzelter Stirn drehte sich James um und Sirius seufzte auf.

„Alles klar – der Rechte war Krone." James sah hilfesuchend zu Remus.

„Na ja", murmelte dieser. „Von hinten seht ihr völlig gleich aus." James musterte Harry nun genau. Diesem wurde ganz unwohl, als James' Blick an seinen Augen hängen blieb – sie waren schließlich mit denen Lilys identisch.

„Ach ja?", wunderte sich James. „Harry hat doch ganz andere Augen – sie kommen mir aber so vertraut vor." Harry hätte am liebsten das Weite gesucht. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern und seine Tarnung würde allen Lügen zum Trotz auffliegen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wieso." Er verhaspelte sich beinahe bei seinen Worten.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auch wieder richtig." Damit wandte sich er wieder dem Feuer zu; Harry allerdings war unruhig geworden.

_Bald bekommen sie es heraus_, dachte er bang und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Er ist schon ein komischer Vogel", bemerkte Peter kopfschüttelnd und grinste. Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, bis er schließlich in munteres Gelächter ausbrach und seine Freunde ansteckte.

„Worüber lacht ihr denn?", ließ sich Lilys verwirrte, aber dennoch amüsierte Stimme vernehmen.

„Über diesen Smith", raunte James ihr zu, als er zur Begrüßung die Arme um sie schlang und sie schließlich auf die Nasenspitze küsste.

Lily zog die Stirn kraus und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. „Nicht schon morgens."

„Ich dachte, ihr würdet euch jetzt besser verstehen?", wunderte sich Remus über Lilys offensichtliche Abneigung.

„Und überhaupt Lily, was ist mit dir los? Du bist doch sonst immer die, die freundlich zu allen ist. Selbst zu den Slytherins", fragte James seine Freundin. Leise murmelnd fügte er noch hinzu: „Selbst zu Schniefelus."

„Was hat Smith gestern eigentlich gesagt, als du ihn auf das Starren angesprochen hast?" Peter schaute Lily fragend an.

„Er meinte, ich würde seiner Mutter, die schon lange tot ist, ähnlich sehen. Er hat sie nicht gekannt, sondern kennt nur Fotos von ihr", erwiderte Lily und sah schon nicht mehr ganz so genervt drein. „Aber ich finde ihn immer noch komisch. Warum sieht er so aus wie du, James?"

„Er sieht nicht so aus wie ich", antwortete James grummelnd. „Er hat ganz andere Augen als ich!"

Lily nahm James' Kopf in die Hände und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Gerade, als sie ihn küssen wollte schrie er: „Ich habs! Ich weiß, woher ich die Augen kenne! Moony, Tatze, schaut mal Lily tief in die Augen!" James drückte Lily ganz aufgeregt in die Richtung der beiden Rumtreiber, welche auf einem Sofa vor dem Kamin saßen.

„James, was soll das? Was hast du?", fragte Lily perplex und versuchte, sich aus seinen Händen zu entwinden.

„WOW", war alles was Peter sagte, als er aus seinem Sessel aufgesprungen war, um mit zugucken.

Remus schüttelte nur missbilligend den Kopf: „Krone, dass dir das jetzt erst auffällt, wie lange bist du schon in Lily verliebt?"

Doch Sirius' Blick erhellte sich. „Ha, ich wusste es!"

„Was wusstest du, Tatze?", fragte James mittlerweile total genervt.

„Ganz einfach, Krone", sagte Sirius mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht und musterte seinen Freund. „Er ist dein Sohn und Lily ist die Mutter."

„Spinnst du?!", entgegnete James und wurde langsam wütend. _Langsam fange ich an, diesen Smith auch nicht zu mögen_.

Er war in seine Gedanken versunken, als ihn eine Stimme eben aus diesen riss: „JAMES LIAM POTTER! Hättest du die Güte mir jetzt endlich zu sagen, was hier los ist?", schrie Lily ihn an. Sie war genauso rot wie ihre Haare und schaute James mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

„Ähm – Ja natürlich, Flower." James wurde unter Lilys Blick immer kleiner. So böse wie in diesem Moment hatte sie ihn nicht mehr angesehen, seit sie zusammen waren. „Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Harry und ich standen nach der Strafarbeit vor dem Kamin um unsere Hände zu wärmen. Sirius meinte, man könne uns von hinten nicht unterscheiden, weil wir genau gleich aussähen. Ich meinte daraufhin, dass es nicht stimme, weil wir unterschiedliche Augen haben. Wir wussten alle, dass wir diese Augen kennen und eben, als du mich angeguckt hast, wusste ich auch, woher."

Lily sah James nur entgeistert an. „Das kann doch nicht sein. Wo ist dieser Harry? Ich will sofort mit ihm reden!"

Während dieses Gespräch im Gemeinschaftsraum stattfand, rannte Harry. Er rannte durch die Flure von Hogwarts, ohne zu wissen, wohin. Er wollte einfach nur weg und einen klaren Kopf bekommen.

_Ich kann doch nicht immer weglaufen, wenn sie dem Geheimnis näher kommen. Sie müssen mich eh schon für verrückt halten. Was soll ich nur machen?_

Er merkte gar nicht, dass es wieder zu schneien begonnen hatte und er nur mit einem Pullover bekleidet war. _Wenn ich wenigstens meinen Besen hier hätte_. Ja, eine Runde fliegen war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Er stand auf und ging zurück ins Schloss. In der Eingangshalle traf er auf Professor Flitwick, den kleinen Lehrer für Zauberkunst.

„Professor Flitwick, könnte ich mir einen der Schulbesen ausleihen?", fragte Harry, während er auf ihn zuging.

„Aber natürlich können Sie das, Mister Smith. Sie müssen nur zum Hausmeister gehen. Moment, ich komme mit, damit Sie nicht so lange warten müssen." Flitwick ging, so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine tragen konnten, durch die Halle auf die Tür zu, hinter der das Büro des Hausmeisters Mister Filch zu finden war. Harry war erstaunt, wie schnell der Professor, der ja nur halb so groß war wie er, laufen konnte.

Flitwick erreichte die Tür und klopfte an. Man hörte ein Poltern und die Tür wurde aufgerissen.

„Welcher unnütze Schüler will -", Filch brach ab, als er Flitwick sah. „Oh, Entschuldigung Professor", sagte er, aber es wurde deutlich, dass er das nicht so meinte. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Dieser junge Mann hier würde sich gerne einen der Schulbesen ausleihen." Bei diesen Worten zog er Harry, welcher sich ein wenig im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, nach vorne.

„Potter, wozu brauchen Sie einen Besen? Haben Sie mal wieder Ihren kaputt geflogen? Ja ja. Quiddichstar, kann aber nicht fliegen", grummelte Filch mit einer gewissen Häme in der Stimme.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte Mister Filch, aber dies ist ein neuer Schüler. Sein Name ist Harry Smith und er hat hier noch keinen Besen. Also, wenn Sie so freundlich wären, ihm einen auszuhändigen?", quiekte der kleine Professor.

Grummelnd und in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelnd ging Filch in sein Büro und wühlte in einem Schrank. Er kam mit einem sehr alten Besen wieder, der so aussah, als würde er beim nächsten Flugversuch entzwei brechen.

„Aber Mister Filch, wir werden doch noch bessere Besen haben", sagte Flitwick, als er den Besen musterte.

„Soll er sich halt selbst einen aussuchen", erwiderte Filch mürrisch und bedeutete Harry ihm zu folgen.

„Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen. Ich habe noch etwas zu tun", rief Flitwick Harry noch hinterher, „ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß beim Fliegen, Mister Smith."

Schluckend und unsicher betrat Harry Filchs Büro. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen, in der zweiten Klasse und er stellte fest, dass auch dieses Büro sich in den nächsten 19 Jahren nicht verändern würde. Lediglich die Beschriftungen auf den Aktenschränken waren andere.

Harry musste sich mit aller Macht daran hindern zu grinsen, als ihm zwei Schubladen ins Auge fielen. Die eine war mit „James Potter" und die andere mit „Sirius Black" beschriftet.

„Hier haben wir Besen", knurrte Filch düster. „Beeilen Sie sich ein bisschen – ich hab noch zu tun."

Hektisch musterte Harry die wenigen Besen vor ihm und entschied sich schließlich für ein noch recht gut aussehendes Exemplar.

„Ich nehme den hier – Danke." Rasch huschte er aus Filchs Büro und atmete aus.

_Langsam wird's knapp_, dachte er nervös. _Vielleicht solltest du ihnen die Wahrheit sagen_. Aber kaum hatte er das gedacht, verwarf er die Idee auch schon wieder – die Rumtreiber würden ihm nicht glauben. Doch darüber würde er sich jetzt nicht den Kopf zerbrechen.

Er schulterte den Besen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Feld. Gerade wollte er die mächtigen Eichentüren des Portals aufdrücken, als eine Stimme ihn aufhielt.

„Harry!"

Er erstarrte ungläubig und drehte sich langsam um – immer darauf gefasst, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Aber es war tatsächlich Lily, die eilig die Marmortreppe nach unten hastete.

„Ja?" Er konnte sich keinen Grund vorstellen, der seine Mutter dazu veranlasst hatte, ihn auf zu halten. Aber da bis auf sie beide die Eingangshalle verwaist war und sie seinen Namen genannt hatte, konnte sie nur ihn meinen.

Atemlos stoppte Lily vor ihm, warf einen Blick auf den Besen und fragte verwundert: „Du willst doch nicht etwa bei dem Wetter fliegen, oder?"

Harrys Herz schlug schneller. War das Sorge in ihre Stimme gewesen? Oder hielt sie ihn einfach nur für verrückt?

_Wohl eher das zweite_, dacht er selbstzynisch und nickte nur auf ihre Frage.

Lily sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und stellte fest: „Das würde ich sonst nur James zu trauen."

Harry, der nun wirklich nicht wusste, was er denn darauf antworten sollte, machte nur unbestimmend „Mhm…", und wollte seinen Weg fortsetzten.

„Halt!", wurde er doch sehr energisch von Lily aufgehalten. Nun hatte er keinen Grund seine Überraschung verbergen zu müssen.

„Was ist denn?" Erst, als die Worte seine Lippen schon verlassen hatten, fiel ihm auf, wie unhöflich sie geklungen hatten. Schnell setzte er ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf.

Lily allerdings schien seinen Ton gar nicht bemerkt zu haben – sie musterte mit stechend intensiv Blick sein Gesicht. „Stimmt", murmelte sie schließlich. „Deine Augen sehen aus wie meine."

Harry war sich ganz sicher, dass sie sein Herz hören musste, wie es schmerzhaft vor Aufregung in seiner Brust pochte. „Da- das geht ja schlecht", brachte er abgehackt und heiser hervor.

Lily runzelte die Stirn und Harry hatte das Gefühl, er müsse gleich sterben, als er sie murmeln hörte: „Oder Sirius hatte doch recht und wir sind verwandt – aber das ist völliger Unsinn."

Er schluckte, weil sich sein Hals trocken und rau anfühlte und stieß kratzig hervor: „Wie kommt er denn auf so etwas?"

Lily sah ihn an und grinste: „Das würde mich auch mal interessieren."

Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Eis zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter langsam anfing zu schmelzen und lächelte zaghaft zurück.

Lily bedachte ihn noch einmal mit einem langen Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sicher, dass du bei dem Schneesturm da draußen fliegen willst?"

Harry machte einige Schritte in die Große Halle hinein und warf einen Blick auf die Decke – sie war Wolken verhangen und Schneeflocken wirbelten, wie von einem Orkan angetrieben, über ihn hinweg.

„Woher weißt du, dass die Decke verzaubert ist?" Er schrak zusammen – Lily war neben ihn getreten und blickte ebenfalls zur Decke hinauf.

„Hab' ich gelesen." Die Lüge war nicht so groß. Hermine hatte ihm so oft die Geschichte Hogwarts vorgebetet, dass Harry wirklich das Gefühl hatte, das Buch selbst gelesen zu haben.

„Du liest viel?" Wirkliches Interesse klang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Harry schüttelte entschuldigend lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein – aber ich wollte mich ein wenig über die Schule informieren."

Nun nickte Lily verständnisvoll. „Ist bei euch auch Krieg?", fragte sie und sah ihn traurig und bedauernd an.

Harry nickte – und es war sogar die Wahrheit. „Ja."

„Ich finde das alles so schrecklich."

Harry sah sie überrascht an, als er das Zittern in ihrer Stimme wahrnahm und musste sich zusammen reißen, sie nicht in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Es wird alles wieder gut." Er biss sich auf die Lippen. _Was erzählte er denn da? Für sie würde es nicht wieder gut werden!_

Er war überrascht, als er Lily glucksen hörte.

„Du redest wie James. Er versichert mir auch immer, dass alles wieder gut wird. Dabei sehe ich genau, dass er mir nur was vorlügt. Aber es tut gut es zu hören."

„Hoffnung gibt es immer." _Meine Güte, Harry_, verhöhnte er sich selbst. _Was erzählst du denn für einen Schwachsinn?_ Aber Lily schien es für gar nicht so schwachsinnig zu halten. Sie blickte ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ich glaube, ich habe dich unterschätz, Harry Smith." Und sie reichte ihm die Hand. „Freunde?"

Harry Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Sie wollte mit ihm befreundet sein! Sie misstraute ihn nicht mehr! Endlich würde sie ihn nicht mehr böse oder argwöhnisch angucken, wenn er ihr begegnete. Oder genervt Aufstöhnen, wenn er nur in der Nähe war.

„Freunde!" Harry ergriff ihr Hand und strahlte sie an.

„Willst du nun bei dem Wetter raus und fliegen gehen oder kommst du mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu den anderen?", fragte Lily, nachdem sie sich die Hände geschüttelt hatten.

„Ich glaube, ich komme mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Weißt du, ob ich den Schulbesen sofort zurück bringen muss oder ob ich ihn noch ein bisschen behalten darf?" Harry blickte von Lily zum Besen in seiner Hand.

„Nein, du musst ihn nicht sofort zurückbringen. Behalte ihn ruhig, solange du hier bist", antwortete Lily kopfschüttelnd. „Das hat gerade noch gefehlt, noch ein Quiddichverrückter mehr", murmelte sie.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Sie waren kaum durch das Portraitloch geklettert, da hörte Harry auch schon ein: „Lily!"

Die rothaarige Hexe sah überrascht auf. „Beccy, was machst du denn hier?! Solltest du nicht eigentlich in den Schweizer Bergen sein und Skilaufen?", fragte sie, während sie ein Mädchen mit schwarzen langen Haaren und blauen Augen umarmte.

„Ja, eigentlich hatte Dad das auch geplant für die Ferien, aber Voldemort scheint Weihnachten nicht zu mögen. Dad wurde zurück gerufen und muss jetzt arbeiten, deshalb bin ich wieder hier, denn alleine zu Hause bleiben wollte ich nicht." Beccy, oder besser Rebecca Marie O'Conner, wie sie mit vollem Namen hieß, löste sich von ihrer Freundin und guckte Richtung Eingang, wo Harry etwas unsicher stand und zu ihnen herüber sah. Sie blickte ihn an, dann James und zum Schluss Lily.

„Wer ist denn das?", fragte sie und zuckte mit dem Kopf in Harrys Richtung.

„Ein neuer Schüler. Er und seine Freundin sind vor zwei Tagen hier angekommen und machen hier ihren Abschluss. Sie kommen aus Australien.", antwortete Lily.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, er und James sind Zwillinge. Oh man, das kann ja was geben, wenn er genauso viel Blödsinn im Kopf hat wie James", flüsterte Beccy grinsend.

„Oh ja, das glaube ich auch, denn er _hat_ genauso viele Flausen im Kopf", bestätigte ihr ihre beste Freundin.

„Woher weißt du das denn?" Ihr klar neckender Tonfall hätte Lily gestern noch zur Weißglut getrieben, aber jetzt konnte sie darüber schmunzeln.

„Ich habe ihn abgefangen, als er zum Fliegen raus wollte."

Beccy kicherte. „Er und James sind ja echt ziemlich gleich."

Lily nickte und dachte noch einmal über das Gespräch mit Harry Smith nach.

„Er ist alles im allem recht merkwürdig." Beccy sah Lily etwas verwirrt an.

„Ah ja." Die Schwarzhaarige blickte nun selbst zu Harry hinüber und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist ja beinahe unheimlich. Wieso sieht der James so ähnlich?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, Beccy." Lily senkte die Stimme. „Jedenfalls werde ich ihn beobachten."

„Lass uns hoch in unseren Schlafsaal gehen, da können wir ungestört quatschen", flüsterte Beccy zurück.

Lily ging zu James und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich gehe mit Beccy in unseren Schlafsaal, wir sehen uns später."

Kaum gesagt, verschwanden sie auch schon auf der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Die Tür war noch nicht ganz geschlossen, da platzte Beccy beinahe: „Los erzähl, was ist das für ein Typ?"

Lily setzte sich auf ihr Bett und zog die Knie an die Brust, irgendwie war ihr kalt, dieser Smith bereitete ihr Unbehagen.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht genau. Aber er kommt mir komisch vor. Warum sieht er aus wie James, hat sogar ein paar seiner Eigenschaften? Außerdem hat er noch meine Augen! Was mich ebenfalls misstrauisch macht ist, dass er plötzlich eines Abends hier auftaucht und in Dumbledores Büro steht und Dumbledore nicht zu wissen schien, wer er war und was er wollte. Das ist merkwürdig. Und er starrt mich die ganze Zeit an. Ich habe ihn darauf angesprochen…"

Beccy musterte ihre Freundin. Ihr stand eine Falte auf der Stirn, die nur dann zum Vorschein kam, wenn sie angespannt oder genervt war.

„Und was meinte er, warum er das macht?", wollte sie wissen, während sie sich auf ihr Bett Lily gegenüber fallen ließ und sie ansah.

„Er meinte nur, ich würde genauso aussehen wie seine Mutter, welche er nie kennen gelernt hat, weil sie früh gestorben sei. Aber irgendwie glaube ich ihm das nicht." Lily redete sich alles von der Seele, was James nicht hören wollte, weil er Harry mochte. Beccy lauschte einfach nur stumm und dachte nach. Als Lily geendet hatte, blieb sie einige Momente still.

„Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass ihr euch heute nett unterhalten habt?"

Lily nickte augenscheinlich widerwillig. „Ja, schon. Er hat auch einen netten Eindruck gemacht – und trotzdem…" Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Da ist noch mehr."

Beccy blieb stumm, da es nicht ihre Art war sich über Leute auszulassen, die sie nicht kannte und wartete darauf, dass Lily wieder das Wort an sich nahm. Als dies nicht geschah, entschloss sie sich ihrer Freundin einen Stoß in die richtige Richtung zu geben.

„Und was hast jetzt vor?"

Lily überlegte und murmelte dann fest entschlossen: „Ihn im Auge behalten."

Beccy konnte nicht anders – sie musste einfach zweifeln. „Und wie willst du das in diesem riesigen Schloss – was andere auch Schule nennen – bewerkstelligen?"

Lily musste über Beccys Skepsis lächeln – sie hatte keine Ahnung was für Mittel ihr zur Verfügung standen.

Allerdings musste Lily nach dem Abendessen erfahren, dass James diese Mittel nicht einfach so rausrücken würde.

„Was willst du denn mit der Karte der Rumtreiber und dem Tarnumhang?", fragte er misstrauisch, als Lily ihn in eine Ecke zog und ihn darum bat.

Lily verdrehte die Augen und knurrte: „Frag ich dich immer, was du vor hast, wenn du mal wieder verschwindest?"

James fiel gar nicht auf, dass Lily wütend war – dazu war er zu gut gelaunt. „Und was krieg ich dafür, dass ich unser Wissen aus den Händen gebe?"

Erst wollte Lily noch wütender werden, doch dann schluckte sie die Wut hinunter. Wenn sie ihn anschrie, würde sie erst recht nicht das bekommen, was sie haben wollte.

„Morgen mehr davon", murmelte sie und küsste James so zärtlich, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß.

„Ich hol's dir – jetzt sofort", flüsterte er atemlos und mit verklärten Blick, als sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten.

Lily grinste zufrieden mit sich selbst, als er die Treppe hoch sprang, als sei eine Horde Wildschweine hinter ihm her.

Keine zwei Minuten später kam er keuchend wieder die Treppe herunter und drückte Lily ein kleines Paket in die Hände.

„Sei aber bitte vorsichtig damit, Lils und lass dich bei dem, was du vorhast, nicht erwischen." Er gab Lily noch einen Kuss, bevor diese in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen ging, um den Umhang und die Karte zu verstauen.

Es wurde ein vergnügter Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Harry war so froh, dass seine Mutter ihn normal behandelte; ihre Freundin mochte er auch auf Anhieb. _Was wohl mit ihr passiert war_, dachte Harry.

Nach außen behandelte Lily Harry normal, aber sie beobachtete ihn den ganzen Abend unauffällig. Gegen halb zwei gingen alle in ihre Betten.

Bevor Harry die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hochgehen konnte, hielt Ginny ihn fest.

„Harry können wir uns in einer halben Stunde hier unten treffen? Ich würde gerne mit dir reden. In Ruhe."

„Klar, kein Problem", flüsterte Harry zurück und ging nun wirklich die Treppe hinauf.

Die Person, die sich ebenfalls noch im Gemeinschaftsraum befunden hatte und das Gespräch belauscht hatte, hatte keiner von ihnen bemerkt.

_Aha_, dachte Lily triumphierend. _Auch Ginny hat ihre Geheimnise – wusste ich doch, dass da was faul ist._

Lily wusste auch, wie sie ganz schnell hinter dieses Geheimnis kommen konnte. Sie huschte die Treppe nach oben und zog leise und unauffällig James' Tarnumhang und die Karte hervor. Dann warf sie sich den Umhang über und eilte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort angekommen, suchte sie sich einen Platz in der Ecke, von wo man die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen gut sehen konnte und richtete sich auf eine lange Wartezeit ein.

Sie schreckte auf und sah, dass das Feuer, das, als sie die Treppe hinunter geschlichen war, noch fröhlich geflackert hatte, beinahe ausgegangen war. Sie war eingeschlafen! Leise fluchend rappelte sie sich auf und war ratlos, was sie nun am besten tun sollte. _Moment_, fiel es ihr in diesem Moment ein. _Du hast ja noch die Karte_.

Zuversichtlich zückte sie den Zauberstab, breitete die Karte aus und sagte grinsend: „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!"

Sofort erschien die magische Karte von Hogwarts auf dem Pergament und Lily suchte sie genaustes ab – ein Harry Smith und eine Ginerva Wright waren aber nicht zu finden. Lily schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Aber das konnte nicht sein. War die Karte etwa kaputt? James würde sonst was mit ihr machen!

Hektisch suchte sie den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum ab – und atmete erleichtert auf. Da war das kleine Pünktchen, das sie selbst symbolisierte. Also war mit der Karte alles in Ordnung.

_Sehr seltsam_, dachte sie sich. Noch einmal blickte sie auf das Pergament und erstarrte. Zwei Pünktchen hatten sich in Bewegung gesetzt – beschriftet waren sie mit „Harry Potter" und „Ginny Weasley".

Lily runzelte die Stirn.

Die Namen hatte sie noch nie gehört und die beiden bewegten sich auch noch auf den Gryffindorturm zu!

_Nun, du wirst es ja gleich erfahren_, beruhigte sie sich selbst, zuckte aber dennoch zusammen, als das Portrait zur Seite geschoben wurde und zwei Gestalten durch das Loch kletterten.


	5. Des einen Freud ist des anderen Leid

Hey ihr Lieben! Wahnsinnigen Dank für eure Kommis, wir freuen uns riesig, wenn euch unsere kleine Story gefällt! HIer nun also das 5. Kapitel - wir hoffen, es gefällt euch.

_**Kapitel 5**_

**Des einen Freud, ist des anderen Leid**

„Ginny, ich bin so froh, dass du mir noch eine Chance gibst!"

_Diese Stimme kenne ich doch_, dachte Lily. Es war dunkel im Gemeinschaftsraum, sodass sie noch nicht sehen konnte, wer eben herein gekommen war. Sie blickte noch einmal auf die Karte und tatsächlich - da standen drei Punkte im Gryffindorturm. Lily und diese mysteriösen Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley.

_Aber die Stimme_, _gehört doch diesem Smith. Wie kann das sein_? Stirnrunzelnd sah sie sich um und blickte erneut etwas ratlos auf die Karte.

Die Punkte von Harry und Ginny bewegten sich nicht, sie standen noch vor dem Eingang. Lily schlich sich näher an die Punkte heran, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie sich nicht verhört hatte. Auf leisen Sohlen ging sie näher zum Eingang, konnte aber immer noch nicht sehen, wer dort stand. Sie warf wieder einen Blick auf die Karte und erstarrte. Die beiden ihr unbekannten Personen standen keine zwei Meter von ihr entfernt! Aber wie war das möglich? Hatten sie auch einen Tarnumhang?

Lily wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Sie ging noch ein Stückchen näher und tastete vorsichtig mit ihrer Hand wohin sie ging. Da fühlte sie, wie etwas mitten in der Luft ihre Finger berührte. Es fühlte sich weich an. Sie fasste zu und zog so den Tarnumhang von Harry und Ginnys Köpfen.

Lily erschrak. Aber nicht nur sie tat es.

Harry und Ginny merkten, wie der Umhang scheinbar ins Rutschen kam, doch ehe sie es sich versahen, war er fort gezogen worden. Harry sah sich um, zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Accio Tarnumhang."

Lily konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie ihr der Umhang von ihr verschwand.

„Lily...", stammelte Harry, als er seine Mutter erblickte und erbleichte, als er sah, was sie in den Händen hielt. _Nun ist es aus_, dachte Harry.

Lily sah die beiden erstaunt an, fasste sich aber und warf noch einmal einen Blick auf die Karte. Da standen vor ihr Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley, zumindest wenn sie nach der Karte ging. Ihre Augen sagten ihr aber, dass dort Harry Smith und Ginny Wright standen.

„Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr in Hogwarts? Warum lügt ihr uns an, was eure Identität angeht?" Lily fauchte die Beiden nun wütend aber auch ein wenig verängstigt an.

_Was wenn das Todesser sind_, dachte sie.

Ginny warf Harry einen Blick zu, der wohl sagen sollte: _rede mit ihr, sag ihr das du ihr Sohn bist, bevor sie noch den ganzen Turm mit ihrem Geschrei weckt._

Harry seufzte und nickte Ginny zu. _Sie hat ja Recht_, dachte er, _aber wie erklärt man einem Menschen, der genauso alt ist wie man selbst, dass man das Kind von demjenigen ist? _

„Können wir uns hinsetzen? Dann erkläre ich dir alles", sagte er und fügte murmelnd hinzu, „wobei ich immer noch nicht weiß, wie."

Lily schaute ihn immer noch mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Furcht an, setzte sich aber in einen Sessel vor den Kamin. Harry, der noch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, hob ihn hoch, entzündete den Kamin mit einem gemurmelten „_Incendio_" und setzte sich Lily gegenüber in einen Sessel. Ginny setzte sich zu ihnen und guckte abwechselnd zu Lily und zu Harry.

„Also", sagte Lily, „warum habt ihr uns angelogen, was eure Namen angeht? Wer seid ihr? Und vor allem, was wollt ihr hier?"

„Es ist nicht so einfach, das alles zu erklären, Lily", setzte Harry an und sah nachdenklich ins Feuer des Kamins.

„Harry", sagte Ginny und Harry schaute auf, „sie hat eine Erklärung verdient. Fang einfach am Anfang an." Ginny blickte Harry eindringlich an.

„Ich weiß es ja, Ginny, aber wie soll ich ihr das alles erklären? Vor allem, da ich es ja selbst alles noch nicht ganz verstehe?" Harry guckte sie verzweifelt an und hoffte, in ihrem Gesicht eine Lösung zu finden.

„Hallo! Ich bin auch noch da?!", brauste Lily auf und man merkte, dass sie langsam richtig wütend wurde.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Harry, atmete noch einmal tief durch und begann zu erzählen.

„Also. Es ist alles verdammt kompliziert und wie gesagt, ich verstehe nicht mal ein Viertel davon."

„Wie kann man etwas nicht verstehen, was man selbst gewollt hat?", wurde er von einer immer noch aufgebrachten und misstrauischen Lily unterbrochen.

„Nein, nein!", stellte Harry den Irrtum schnell klar. „Ich hatte nicht vor, dass das hier passiert."

Lily verstand immer weniger und ihr Misstrauen wuchs eher, als das es kleiner wurde. „Und was hattest du vor?"

Harry schluckte. So hatte er sich das Gespräch mir Sicherheit nicht vorgestellt.

„Das kann ich dir noch nicht erklären."

Lily nickte nur gereizt und forderte: „Dann erklär mir wieso du, in St. Patricks Namen, aussiehst wie James und auch noch seinen Nachnamen hast, obwohl du behauptest ‚Smith' zu heißen?"

Harry seufzte. Er fragte gar nicht erst, woher sie seinen richtigen Namen wusste – wenn sie James' Tarnumhang hatte, hatte sie sicherlich auch die Karte. Und obwohl auch diese Frage schwer zu beantworten war, war sie um einiges leichter, als die letzte.

„Ich heiße eigentlich auch ‚Potter'", gab er zu und zuckte mit den Schultern. Lilys Miene hellte sich ein wenig auf. Endlich mal keine Ausflüchte oder Rumgedruckse.

„Und wieso siehst du James zum Verwechseln ähnlich?", bohrte sie weiter und schwor sich, diesen Harry jetzt nicht mehr vom Haken zu lassen.

Harry hingegen schwitze Blut und Wasser. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Gleich würde seine Mutter ihn für völlig wahrsinnig erklären und ihre frisch gewonnene Freundschaft wäre dahin – kaum hatte sie begonnen.

„Ich sehe James so ähnlich…" Er schluckte und dann sprudelte es aus ihm hervor: „Weil ich sein Sohn bin."

Erst schien es so, als sei Lily vor Erstaunen erstarrt, doch dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Du bist der dreisteste Lügner, der mir je begegnet ist."

Mit allem hatte Harry gerechnet, nur nicht mit dieser Reaktion.

„Wie sollst du sein Sohn sein, wenn du so alt bist wi-" Doch dann stoppte sie, wurde kreidebleich und flüsterte zittrig: „Außer Sirius hatte Recht und ihr kommt aus der Zukunft."

Harry fühlte sich hundeelend. Es war deutlich, dass seine Mutter die Nachricht nicht gut aufnahm.

„Und, kommt ihr aus der Zukunft?", fragte sie nach eineigenen Augenblicken, zwar immer noch blass, aber dennoch gefasst, nach. Ginny nickte.

„Ja kommen wir." Lily nickte stumm und Harry wunderte sich, dass die misstrauische Lily diese Antwort einfach so hin nahm. Aber er sollte nicht enttäuscht werden.

„Beweist es!", fauchte sie wütend nach einigen Momenten. „Erzählt mir etwas, was nur ich wissen kann."

Nun war Ginny überfragt und sie und Lily sahen Harry gleichermaßen auffordernd an.

„Okay." Dass stellte sich Harry als nicht allzu schwierig vor. „Deine Schwester hasst dich – und das nur aus Eifersucht, weil du zaubern kannst und sie nicht." Lily starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Du weißt es – ihr müsst die Wahrheit sagen." Sie wurde wieder eine Spur blasser und ließ sich in den Sessel zurücksinken.

„Und…" Sie schluckte und schien nicht so recht die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Und wer ist deine Mutter?" Aber diese Frage beantwortete sie sich selbst, als sie noch einmal feststellte: „Du hast so ähnliche Augen wie ich." Doch dann traf die Erkenntnis sie wie ein Faustschlag. „Nein, das _sind_ meine Augen!" Sie schluckte. „Oh mein Gott! _Du bist mein Sohn!_"

Harry nickte einfach und wagte es weder sich zu bewegen, noch irgendwas zu sagen. Lily schluckte erneut, schloss die Augen und öffnete sie schließlich mit einem Seufzer wieder.

„Ich muss das erstmal verdauen." Sie erhob sich. „Trotz allem ist die Geschichte merkwürdig."

Harry konnte das nur zu gut verstehen und sagte immer noch nichts. Lily schien ihm seine Schweigsamkeit nicht übel zu nehmen und der Blick, den sie ihm zu warf, war um einiges weicher und freundlicher, als vorher.

„Wir sehen uns morgen." Damit nahm sie Tarnumhang und Karte und ging langsam die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen nach oben.

„Lily warte bitte mal kurz", rief Harry ihr hinterher, „kannst du den anderen vielleicht erst einmal nichts sagen? Wir mussten Dumbledore versprechen, niemandem auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, bis sie es selbst herausfinden."

Lily nickte Harry zu und ging weiter nach oben. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer nur um eines. _Ich hab einen Sohn!_ Sie lag in dieser Nacht noch lange wach im Bett und dachte über das, was Harry ihr erzählt hatte, nach. Irgendwie glaubte sie ihm, aber irgendwie auch nicht.

_Ich muss mit jemandem drüber reden_, dachte sie, _ich werde sonst noch verrückt_. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie am frühen Morgen ein.

Harry und Ginny blieben noch lange im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen. Harry war, genau wie Lily in ihrem Bett, in seine Gedanken versunken. Ginny lag auf seinem Schoss und war eingeschlafen. Während er nachdachte, kraulte er sanft Ginnys Kopf.

_Sie hasst mich nicht! Sie glaubt mir!_, dachte Harry immer wieder, bis auch er gegen 6 mit Ginny auf seinem Schoss einschlief.

„Och, guck dir die Turteltäubchen an." Murrend und mit dem Gefühl, dass es viel zu früh zum Aufstehen war, öffnete Harry blinzelnd die Augen.

„Sirius, lass sie in Ruhe." Nun war Harry allerdings endgültig wach – seine Mutter hatte ihn soeben verteidigt?! Ginny regte sich und schlug grummelnd die Augen auf.

„Müsst ihr so laut sein?", beschwerte sie sich und sah die Marauder und Lily finster an. James und Lily standen nah beieinander in der Nähe der Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, Peter stand am Fenster und bezahlte die Eule mit dem Tagespropheten. Remus und Sirius standen den beiden am nächsten und aus Sirius spitzbübischen Miene war eine entschuldigende geworden.

„Sorry, dass ich dich geweckt habe, Ginny." Das er auch Harry geweckt hatte ging ihm gar nicht auf – oder er ignoriert es gekonnt.

„Wie spät ist es?" Harry war noch ganz benommen und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Es ist gleich halb 9", sagte Lily und schenkte Harry ein Lächeln, welches er gerne erwiderte.

James blickte beide misstrauisch an. _Was ist denn hier los?_, fragte sich James, _seit wann ist Lily denn so überaus freundlich zu ihm_? Und versuchte dieser Neue da etwa mit SEINER Lily zu flirten? James schüttelte den Kopf, _dass kann nicht sein_, schoss es ihm in den Kopf, _er hat doch eine Freundin_. _Aber ich werde das im Auge behalten._

„Lasst uns frühstücken gehen", sagte Sirius und ging Richtung Portraitloch. Remus, Peter und James folgten ihm sofort, nur Lily blieb noch einen Augenblick stehen.

„Geht schon mal vor, ich hab was oben vergessen", rief Lily ihnen hinterher.

„Ich warte gerne auf dich, Lils", beeilte sich James zu sagen.

„Das ist doch Blödsinn James, geh frühstücken ich komme in ein paar Minuten nach", antwortete Lily ihm und wandte sich zu den Stufen um, welche in die Schlafsäle führte.

James schaute noch einmal zu ihr, öffnete den Mund, als ob er was sagen wollte, ging dann aber durch das Portraitloch der Fetten Dame und folgte seinen Freunden zum Frühstück.

Lily, die bemerkte, wie sich der Eingang schloss, drehte sich auf der Treppe wieder um.

„Darf ich Beccy von dir erzählen?", fragte Lily ihren Sohn, „Ich muss mit jemandem drüber reden!"

Harry runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. Seine Mutter war gut und schön, sie hatte es ja alleine herausgefunden, aber jemanden Wildfremden? Er kannte diese Beccy ja nicht mal – wer war das überhaupt?

„Wer ist das denn?" Lily schien seinen Argwohn irgendwie verstehen zu können, denn sie trat wieder näher und versicherte ihm sanft: „Keine Sorge, Beccy wird nichts sagen, wenn ich sie darum bitte." Harry ließ sich das noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Sie hatte ja Recht. Es war nie gut, alles nur für sich zu behalten. Er hätte auch gefragt, ob er es Ron und Hermine erzählen dürfe.

„Ja natürlich darfst du's Beccy erzählen", erwiderte er eben so leise und sanft. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Ginny immer wieder zwischen ihm und Lily hin und her sah und dabei breit lächelte.

„Danke, Harry." Und zu seiner Überraschung und seiner unbändigen Freude hauchte Lily ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie durch das Portraitloch verschwand.

„Hast du das gesehen?", fragte Harry ganz aufgeregt. Ginny lächelte nur noch breiter, als eh schon.

„Ja habe ich – und ich find das so toll Harry. Ich freu mich so für dich." Harry konnte einfach nicht mehr still sitzen und sprang voller Energie auf.

„Komm – wir gehen was essen!" Und schon eilte er freudestrahlend los. Nun würde alles gut werden!

Auch Lily hetzte aufgedreht und eilig durchs Schloss, auch wenn der Grund ein anderer war. Sie suchte Beccy, sie hatte sie nicht mehr in der Großen Halle angetroffen.

Auf James' Frage, wieso sie denn nichts essen wolle hatte sie nur hektisch genuschelt „Ich hab keinen Hunger", und war dann wieder davon geeilt, ohne auf den misstrauischen Blick ihres Freundes zu achten.

_Beccy kann doch nicht vom Erdboden verschluckt sein_, dachte sie dem Verzweifeln nahe, als ihre Suche in den Kerkern der Eulerei und auf dem Qudditch-Feld ergebnislos geblieben war.

Schließlich stand sie ratlos auf den Rängen, des Quidditch-Stadions und wusste nicht wohin.

„Ach, wieso musst so was auch immer mir passieren?", grummelte sie wütend vor sich hin und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf – so recht konnte sie es nicht glauben.

„Ja, träum ich denn?"

Sie schreckte auf, als sie Beccys Lachen hörte. Da kam die Freundin mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu ihr hoch gestampft. Lily allerdings war gar nicht nach lachen zu Mute.

„Wo warst du?", maulte sie, kaum saß Beccy neben ihr. „Ich hab dich gesucht wie blöd."

„Wo warst du?", kam die ungerührte Gegenfrage Beccys. „James war ganz verwirrt, weil du so schnell wieder verschwunden warst."

„Ich habe dich gesucht." Immer noch war Lily knurrig. „Ich bin beinahe verzweifelt." Beccy sah Lily verwundert an.

„Und wieso hast du mich gesucht?" Die Antwort interessierte sie doch ungemein.

„Ich habe aus diesem Harry endlich die Wahrheit rausgekriegt und muss mit wem darüber reden", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Nun sah Beccy beeindruckt, aber zu gleich verwirrt aus.

„Und wieso redest du nicht mit James darüber? – Immerhin ist er dein Freund." Darauf seufzte Lily nur.

„Ich musste Harry versprechen nur mit dir darüber zu reden. Die anderen sollen es irgendwie alleine herausfinden." Beccy schüttelte nur verwirrter den Kopf.

„Was denn heraus finden?"

Lily blickte sich um. Die Hügel um das Quidditch-Feld waren zwar verwaist, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich beobachtet.

„Lass uns das nicht hier besprechen – hier ist mir das zu offen."

Beccy guckte zwar wie ein Schaf in der Wüste, folgte Lily aber ohne Protest, auch da die Miene der Freundin sehr gut ausdrückte, dass sie nicht bereit war Fragen zu beantworten.

Als Lily und Beccy in den Gemeinschaftsraum kletterten, kam ihnen sofort ein aufgeregter James entgegen gesprungen.

„Da bist du ja, Lils." Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie aufs Haar. „Aller in Ordnung? Du siehst blass aus."

Lily löste sich sanft, aber dennoch bestimmt von ihm und versicherte: „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Darling. Keine Sorge."

James sah allerdings nicht besonders beruhigt aus und legte ihr fürsorglich einen Arm um die Schultern. „Vielleicht solltest du dich etwas hinsetzten."

Lily ermahnte sich innerlich zur Ruhe. Sie musste sich nicht hinsetzten. Sie brauchte einen Ort, wo sie ungestört mit Beccy reden konnte. Dass allerdings konnte sie James nicht so direkt sagen. Denn das würde ihn verletzten und das war das Letzte, was sie wollte.

„Ich glaube ich gehe mich ein wenig ausruhen."

„Soll ich…?" Lily lächelte ihn beruhigend an.

„Nein, nicht nötig." Sie küsste James beruhigend und zärtlich. Dann gähnte sie geschauspielert und ging.

Oben ihn ihrem Schlafsaal wartete sie ungeduldig auf Beccy, da diese natürlich nicht sofort nach ihr hochgehen konnte – das wäre dann doch zu auffällig gewesen.

Als Beccy schließlich in vollem Tempo in den Schlafsaal gerauscht kam musste Lily einfach lachen.

„Sehr unauffällig", lachte Lily. Beccy schnaufte und kicherte dann.

„Naja… sie haben aber nichts gemerkt." Wieder kicherte sie erheitert drauf los. „Und ich soll dir von James ausrichten, dass du dich ja ausruhen sollst." Wie auf Kommando lachte Beccy und Lily beide laut los.

„Aber was willst du mir denn nun erzählen?" Beccy war vor Neugierde ganz hibbelig und setzte sich schwungvoll auf Lilys Bett. Lily setzte sich ebenfalls, rutschte ans Kopfende, sodass ihr Rücken gegen die Wand lehnte und zog dann die Beine zu sich heran.

„Ich habe von Harry endlich erfahren, wieso er sich so komisch verhält."

Beccy sah nun aus, als wollte sie das Geheimnis notfalls aus Lily herausschütteln, wenn diese nicht gleich erzählte.

„Und?", fragte sie ganz atemlos vor Spannung. Lily lächelte kläglich.

„Er hat mir eine ziemlich verrückte Geschichte erzählt."

„Lily!", quengelte Beccy ungeduldig und legte ihrer Freundin die Hände auf die Schultern und drohte: „Raus mit der Sprache, oder ich schüttele es aus dir heraus." Lily wehrte Beccys Hände ab und sah ihre Freundin verstimmt an.

„Beccy, es ist nicht so leicht wie du denkst." Lily seufzte. „Er ist mein Sohn aus der Zukunft."

„ER IST WAS?!"

„Psst! Nicht so laut!", beschwor Lily ihre beste Freundin. „Ja. Ich konnte es auch nicht glauben, aber er weiß das mit Petunia…"

Beccy klappte die Kinnlade hinunter und ihr Blick war fassungslos.

„Aber dann muss er ja die Wahrheit sagen!" Immer noch war die Freundin aufgeregt und sprach nach Lilys Meinung eindeutig zu laut.

„Beccy, bitte", flehte sie. „Nicht so laut, sonst weiß es gleich halb Hogwarts." Die andere schnaufte und versuchte angestrengt sich einigermaßen zu beruhigen.

„Dann wissen wir auch, wieso er James so ähnlich sieht." Beccy kräuselte die Stirn.

„Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?" Lily war dankbar, dass die Freundin fragte.

„Ich weiß nicht recht…", murmelte sie zögernd. „Einerseits ist es toll zu wissen, dass James und ich noch lange zusammen bleiben werden. Aber anderseits glaube ich ihm noch nicht ganz. Wieso ist er hier? Hatte er es geplant? Und wenn er es geplant hat, wieso hat er es geplant? Was passiert noch in der Zukunft?"

Beccy lauschte der Flut an Fragen still und geduldig. Als Lily schwieg und sie mit ihrem stillen Flehen, um eine Antwort bat, riet sie ihr: „Weißt du was, Flower? Frag ihn das alles – dann weißt du auch gleich, ob er wirklich die Wahrheit sagt." Lily überlegte.

„Ja, aber das wird James nicht gefallen", zweifelte sie. Ein verschlagenes Glitzern trat in Beccys Augen.

„Das sollte kein Problem sein – heute ist Quidditch-Training – ich werde ihn gebührend ablenken." Lily fiel Beccy um den Hals.

„Danke! Das ist echt lieb von dir!" Beccy lachte und raunte verschwörerisch „Ich wollte das immer schon mal machen." Sie quietschte vergnügt auf und rieb sich die Hände. „Das wird ein Spaß." Lily lächelte und freute sich ehrlich und richtig auf das Gespräch mit Harry.

„Oh nein, bei Merlin", schrie Beccy plötzlich auf, nachdem sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr geworfen hatte.

„Was ist denn los, Süsse?", fragte Lily und schaute Beccy an, als hätte sie ein riesengroßes Fragezeichen im Gesicht.

„In 5 Minuten beginnt das Quiddichtraining. Sorry Lily, aber ich muss weg." Sie drückte der lachenden Lily einen Kuss auf die Wange und war schon zur Tür heraus.

„James", hörte Lily ihre Freundin brüllen, als sie ihr langsam nachging. „Beweg deinen Hintern aufs Spielfeld."

Lily, die gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, sah nur noch wie Beccy mit einem am Schlafittchen gepackten James durch das Portraitloch verschwand und lachte nur noch mehr. Somit ging sie schließlich selbst hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo eine vertraute Runde sie erwartete.

„Hallo Harry, kann ich dich sprechen?", fragte Lily mit einem scheuen Blick auf ihren Sohn, der mit den restlichen Rumtreibern und Ginny vor dem Kamin saß und ebenfalls lachte.

„Aber klar, was gibt es denn?", antwortete Harry und blickte seine Mutter fragend an.

„Wollen wir ein bisschen spazieren gehen?" Nach Harrys nicken fügte sie noch hinzu: „Ich geh mir nur schnell was warmes überziehen."

5 Minuten später verließen die beiden in die Winterumhänge gehüllt das Schloss.

Sie wanderten eine ganze Weile still vor sich hin und vor allem Harry genoss die Zeit, die er jetzt, ungestört von anderen, mit seiner Mutter verbringen konnte.

Schließlich machten sie unter der alten Buche halt, wo Harry oft seine Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte und wo James und Sirius Snape gequält hatten.

„Ich…" Lily stoppte und schien sich den richtigen Anfang des Gesprächs noch mal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

„Ich habe Beccy eben alles erzählt", fing sie nochmals an und sah Harry an. Dieser nickte bedächtig. Eine Person mehr, die über ihn bescheid wusste. Ein Risiko mehr.

„Und was hat sie gesagt?"

Lily lachte, als sie sich an die Reaktion der Freundin dachte.

„Im ersten Moment dachte ich, sie kippt vom Bett", kicherte sie und auch Harry musste seit langer Zeit mal wieder ehrlich lächeln.

„Das Gesicht hätte mich interessiert", murmelte er erheitert. Lily nickte.

„Das hätte dir bestimmt gefallen." Auf einmal runzelte sie die Stirn. „Aber sie hat mir auch Recht geben, dass sich die Geschichte doch sehr phantastisch und irreal anhört."

Harry gab ihr mit der Schulter zuckend Recht. „Ich kann es ja selbst immer noch nicht glauben." _Zumal eigentlich etwas anders geschehen sollte_, dachte er schaudernd, hütete es aber laut auszusprechen.

Lily betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Er sah sie fragend an und sie seufzte.

„Ich versuche mir gerade vorzustellen, wie niedlich du als kleines Kind sein musst." Harry lief bis an die Haarspitzen rot an.

„Ähm…also was ich von Fotos weiß, ziemlich niedlich." Er lief noch röter an, als seine Mutter ihn unleugbar zärtlich musterte und ihm ein breites Lächeln schenkte.

„Außerdem wollte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dir am Anfang so misstraut habe."

Harry erwiderte lieber nichts, sondern machte nur eine unbedeutende Bewegung mit dem Kopf denn alle Worte, dass er sie ja verstand und dass er ihr nicht böse war, wären unverschämte Lügen gewesen – und anlügen wollte sie nie mehr.

„Ich glaube am Anfang war ich auch nicht gerade Vertrauenerweckend", gab Harry zu, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er Lily zum Anfang ja nur angestarrt hatte, statt den Mut aufzubringen und mit ihr zu reden.

„Ich hab's dir ja auch nicht gerade einfach gemacht", erwiderte Lily, als habe sie seine Gedanken erraten. Dann kicherte sie plötzlich.

„Wir sollten vielleicht aufhören, uns gegenseitig die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben." Harry lachte ebenfalls ein wenig, wenn auch leise, da ihm zu mehr nicht zumute war und nickte.

„Stimmt – wäre nicht schlecht."

Er klapperte mit den Zähnen und tippelte auf der Stelle, um das taube Gefühl in den Zehen loszuwerden. Lily entging das natürlich nicht, da sie ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ und fragte führsorglich: „Sollen wir vielleicht ein Stückchen weiter gehen?"

Harry nickte dankbar und hatte auf einmal einen Einfall.

„Können wir ein bisschen beim Quidditch zugucken?" Lily schien zwar nicht richtig begeistert, willigte aber schließlich ein und stellte fest: „Das musst du dann aber von James haben." Sie musterte ihn noch einmal. „Wie so vieles."

„Außer die Augen", murmelte Harry unbewusst, aber laut genug, dass Lily es hören konnte, die darauf schmunzelte.

„Es ist schon eigenartig, wie die Ironie einem manchmal so mitspielt." Bei Harrys verwirrter, aber zu Tode gespannter Miene erklärte sie es genauer.

„Ich weiß nicht wann, aber einige Tage, bevor du und Ginny aufgetaucht seid, hatten James und ich das Thema Kinder, halb im Ernst, halb im Spaß und er meinte er wünscht sich nichts mehr, als dass, wenn wir mal Kinder haben sollten, sie meine Augen erben." Sie lächelte. „Und wie ich sehe, wird ihm dieser Wunsch erfüllt."

Harry musste lächeln, als Lily in einem so zärtlichen Ton von James sprach – seine Eltern liebten sich wirklich. Er schluckte, als ihm mal wieder mit all der gandenlosen Wucht, die die Wahrheit besaß, klar wurde, dass Lily und James genau an dieser Liebe sterben würden.

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung?" Er sah seine Mutter ganz erschrocken an. Diese musterte ihn forschend.

„Du bist auf einmal so blass. Sollen wir lieber wieder reingehen?"

Harry schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. Um nichts auf der Welt wollte er es verpassen seinen Vater spielen zu sehen!

„Nein geht schon", versicherte er, der immer noch besorgt aussehenden Lily. „Ich musste nur gerade an was denken." Da er sie nicht angelogen hatte, fühlte er sich auch nicht schlecht bei seiner Antwort. Lily sah ihn aufmunternd an, da es ja nicht verkennbar gewesen war, dass er an etwas Trauriges gedacht hatte und strich ihm aufmutend durch die Haare.

Harry musste sich daran hindern laut jubelnd in die Luft zu springen, als er die Berührung seiner Mutter spürte, er begnügte sich damit, breit zu grinsen und das Glücksgefühl in seinem Bauch auszukosten.

Als sie einige Augenblicke später Seite an Seite die Stufen zu den Sitzen empor stiegen, die das Quidditch-Stadion umgaben, klebten Harrys Augen schon an der kleinen Gestalt im scharlachrotem Umhang hoch oben in den Lüften, die sein Vater war.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was so toll an dem Sport ist", murmelte Lily ratlos, als sie sich auf zwei Plastiksitze in mittlerer Höhe gesetzt hatten. „Aber so kann ich dir Beccy zeigen." Sie zeigte auf ihre Freundin, die mit blitzenden blauen Augen und wehenden schwarzen Haaren übers Spielfeld flitzte.

Harry erkannte das Kapitänsabzeichen, das er letztes Jahr ebenfalls getragen hatte und diese Beccy war ihm komischerweise sofort sympathisch – auch wenn er kein Mensch der schnellen Freundschaften war.

„Ist bald ein Spiel, oder wieso ist sie so verbissen?", erkundigte sich Harry, da Beccy ihre Mannschaftskameraden unbarmherzig scheuchte und Harry sich unangenehm an Wood erinnert fühlte.

Lily kicherte auf seine Frage.

„Nein. Beccy nimmt das Ganze nur sehr ernst."

Noch eine Parallele zu Wood und Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, ob die beiden vielleicht verwandt waren. Aber er erkundigte sich nicht, da er sonst zu viel erklären musste und nicht mehr James beobachten konnte, der wirklich brillant spielte. Harry erkannte sogar seinen eigenen Flugstil und sein Herz schlug vor Freude höher.

Schließlich setzten alle Spieler, nach einem Zeichen von Beccy, zur Landung an und setzten auf dem Spielfeld auf. Harry wollte schon aufspringen und freudig zu James eilen, als Lily ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln zurück zog.

„Nachbesprechung – mindestens zehn Minuten." Beccy wurde Wood beängstigend ähnlich.

„Danke", murmelte Harry nach fünfzehn Minuten.

„Wofür dankst du mir Harry?", fragte Lily ihn verwundert.

„Dafür, dass du mir glaubst", Harry schenkte ihr ein schüchternes Lächeln.

„Warum sollte ich dir nicht glauben, Harry? Du weißt Sachen über mich, die hier in Hogwarts nur James und Beccy kennen. Außerdem bist du eine fast perfekte Kopie von James", sagte Lily und nahm Harry liebevoll und zärtlich in den Arm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Was ist denn hier los?!" Lily und Harry fuhren auseinander. Auf der letzte Stufe der Treppe, welche auf die Tribüne führte, wo Lily und Harry saßen, stand James. Er blickte wütend und verwirrt von Lily zu Harry, wobei Harry die wütenden und Lily die verwirrten Blicke zu spüren bekam. Harry schrumpfte unter dem Blick von seinem Vater um ein paar Zentimeter.

„Was treibt ihr hier?", zischte er erbost. „Was soll das werden, Harry? Ich dachte, du bist in Ordnung, dass du ein Freund werden könntest. Aber was machst du? Du machst dich hinter meinem Rücken an MEINE Freundin ran! Ich dachte, du wärst mit dieser Ginny zusammen, aber mit ihr spielst du wohl auch nur?!" Die Blicke, mit denen er Harry bei diesen Worten bedachte, wären tödlich gewesen, wenn Blicke töten könnten. Er sah Harry einfach nur kalt an, voller Wut und Eifersucht.

James wandte sich von ihm ab und schaute nun Lily an: „Und was ist mit dir, Lily? Ich dachte du liebst mich. Ich dachte..."

„James, bitte", unterbrach Harry ihn.

„Halt deine Klappe du, du Spatzenhirn! Du hast schon genug getan."

„James, bitte", flehte Lily ihn an, „es ist nicht so wie es aussieht."

„ES IST NICHT SO WIE ES AUSSIEHT?" James lachte hohl auf. „Was würdest du denn denken, wenn ich mit Ginny hinter deinem Rücken so rumschmusen würde, wie ihr es gerade getan habt!"

„Wir haben nicht rumgeschmust, James!" Lily wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, so hatte sie James noch nie erlebt. Klar war er eifersüchtig, das wusste sie, aber noch nie war er so ausgetickt, wie er es jetzt gerade tat. Sie warf Harry einen flehenden Blick zu, doch dieser sah ihn nicht, da seine Augen nur auf James gerichtet waren.

„James bitte, zwischen Lily und mir war nichts und wird auch nie etwas sein", versuchte Harry es noch einmal zu erklären. Diesmal durfte er den Satz wenigstens aussprechen und wurde nicht gleich nach dem ersten Wort unterbrochen.

„Harry, halt deine miese Klappe du hinterhältiges Schwein! Wie konntest du nur! Und Lily..."

Diesmal unterbrach Harry ihn: „James, Lily und ich haben nichts miteinander. Und ich würde auch nie etwas mit ihr anfangen, weil... weil... ich bin doch euer Sohn."


	6. Ans Licht gebracht

**Ans Licht gebracht**

Die Stille, die auf diesen Satz folgte, war unbeschreiblich laut. Sie dröhnte in den Ohren und rauschte in den Köpfen der Anwesenden, der Nachhall dieser Worte war beinahe greifbar.

Harrys Mund stand noch immer offen, ein wenig war er selbst erschreckt über das, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Lily, die nicht minder erschrocken aussah, doch es spiegelte sich auch etwas anderes darin – Liebe und Angst.

Liebe zu James und zu ihm, ihrem Sohn und Angst, beide zu verlieren standen ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es James, schaltete sein Gehirn wieder um und seine Lungen schrieen nach Luft. Gierig sog er scharf die Luft ein, nach denen es seinen Lungen verlangte, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Seine Füße machten ein paar Schritte rückwärts und Harry war es, als geschehe all das in Zeitlupe, als sähe er mit einem Mal jedes noch so kleine Detail unglaublich klar und intensiv.

James' Blick hatte sich in den seinen gebohrt, braun traf auf grün, bekanntes grün, geliebtes grün. Doch diese Augen gehörten nicht zu einem liebevollen, wunderschönen Gesicht, welches von rotem Haar umrahmt war – nein, diese Augen gehörten zu seinem eigenen Spiegelbild.

„LÜGNER!", spuckte er beiahe hervor, sah Harry hasserfüllt an, es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Er blickte zu Lily – und verstummte. In ihrem Gesicht erkannte er Schrecken und Angst – und Liebe, wie sie nur eine Mutter für ein Kind fühlen kann.

„Nein, James", kam es leise von ihr. „Er ist kein Lügner. Harry Potter ist sein richtiger Name, er ist wirklich unser Sohn."

James schnappte nach Luft wie ein an Land gespülter Fisch, blickte immer noch ungläubig zwischen seinem ‚Sohn' und seiner Freundin hin und her, sein Atem beruhigte sich langsam.

„Dann… dann hatte Pad ja doch Recht", murmelte er mit einer etwas kratzigen Stimme und kam sich plötzlich etwas verloren vor.

Weder Harry noch Lily gingen darauf näher ein. Stattdessen trat Lily vorsichtig einen Schritt auf James zu, sah ihm abwartend in die Augen, achtete auf jede Reaktion ihres Freundes. Als keine kam, trat sie noch einen Schritt näher, berührte zaghaft seine Hand.

Zuerst zuckte James zurück, ihm kam das alles so unwirklich vor… .

„James", flüsterte Lily leise und griff erneut nach seiner Hand.

Irgendwie schaffte sie es, seinen Blick einzufangen – und James ließ es zu.

„Ich liebe dich", flüstere sie leise und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Oberarm, merkte, wie er sich langsam entspannte und aufhörte, am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

„Du meinst, er… er ist wirklich… ich meine, wir… wir werden…", unbeholfen brach er ab, wagte es nicht, zu Harry zu schauen. Lilys Blick wurde warm vor Liebe.

„Ja, das werden wir. Er ist unser Sohn, oder wird es sein – eh…", sie musste grinsen und dann stahl sich auch ein Lächeln auf James' Züge, in Harry machte sich Erleichterung breit.

Die Reaktion seines Vaters war ihm sehr wichtig gewesen – und er konnte sich wohl nicht im mindesten vorstellen, was gerade in James vorging. Doch als er sah, wie dieser Lily liebevoll ansah und seine ganze Haltung etwas weniger abweisend wirkte, atmete er innerlich auf. Vielleicht würde sich doch noch alles zum Guten wenden.

„Harry?" James' Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Wenn… wenn du hier bist… wo sind wir dann in der Zukunft, aus der du kommst?"

Harry schluckte, er hatte diese Frage erwartet und doch wusste er nicht, ob er schon bereit für die Wahrheit war.

„Das kann ich euch nicht sagen, tut mir leid. Aber durch einen unglücklichen Unfall, den wir selbst nicht mal verstehen, sind Ginny und ich etwa zwanzig Jahre in der Zeit zurück geschleudert worden und haben keine Ahnung, wie wir das passiert ist und vor allem, wie wir wieder in unsere Zeit kommen", erklärte Harry zögernd. „Daher unsere Decknamen Smith und Wright. Ginnys Eltern sind schon eine Weile aus Hogwarts raus, aber ich kann euch versichern, dass es ein verdammt komisches Gefühl war, euch das erste Mal gegenüber zu stehen und sofort zu wissen, wer ihr wart. Und ich durfte mich zunächst nicht zu erkennen geben, was nicht gerade einfach war…"

„Was meinst du, als du uns _das erste Mal_ gegenüber standest?", fragte Lily erschreckt, eine grausame Vorahnung machte sich in ihr breit. Bedeutete das, dass Harry seine Eltern vorher nie gesehen hatte?...

James war nun ganz zu Lily getreten und hielt ihre Hüfte mit einem Arm umschlungen, hatte ihre Hände miteinander verknotet.

„Was denkst du, was ich gedacht habe, als ich dich sah – du siehst aus wie ich, hast Lilys Augen – ich dachte, ich werde verrückt!", lachte er, seine Anspannung war ihm trotz der scheinbaren Lockerheit jedoch anzumerken. Auch er hatte Harrys Satz gehört und fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Lily murmelte etwas versunken: „Vielleicht habe ich es geahnt. Irgendwie… wusste ich es von dem Moment an, in dem ich dich sah."

Harry begegnete dem Blick seiner Mutter, die Augen, die seine Augen waren und plötzlich war es, als verstünden sie einander ohne Worte. Und er meinte, Schmerz in ihren Augen zu lesen, als habe sie begriffen, was es bedeutete, dass er in der Vergangenheit gelandet war und kein Wort über ihre Zukunft sagen konnte.

Eine tiefe Traurigkeit überkam ihn, die einen schmerzhaften kalten Klumpen in seinem Magen hinterließ. Hier standen sie, seine Eltern, lebendig und glücklich, nichts ahnend von dem Schrecken, der ihnen widerfahren würde. Geschützt vor dem Krieg, der sein Klauen bald in ihr Leben schlagen würde… bis zum Tod.

Harry schluckte, er konnte nichts sagen, brauchte es auch nicht. Sie wussten nun die Wahrheit und das war, was zählte. Was sie nun daraus machten, würde sich zeigen.

Plötzlich fiel ihm siedend heiß etwas ein. „Ihr… ihr müsst mir etwas versprechen. Sagt es keinem, bitte. Das ist sehr wichtig, denn wir wissen nicht, was für Schaden dieses Wissen anrichten kann. Dass ihr es wisst könnte schon viel zu große Folgen haben, die keiner abschätzen kann. Lily hat es Beccy erzählt. Aber ansonsten darf es keiner wissen, das müsst ihr mir versprechen." Er sah seine Eltern eindringlich an, beide nickten verständnisvoll.

Harry atmete auf. „Danke", flüsterte er und wusste nicht recht, was er noch sagen sollte. Er wollte jetzt gern allein sein, brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken.

„James? Darf ich mir deinen Besen ausleihen?" fragte Harry seinen Vater und blickte in schüchtern an.

„Du spielst Quddich?", fragte James total begeistert.

„Hmm, ja, ich spiele seit meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts im Team der Gryffindors", antwortete Harry verlegen und blickte seine Schuhspitzen an.

„Aber..., aber Erstklässler dürfen doch gar keine eigenen Besen haben und sie spielen doch auch nicht im Team ihren Hauses. Du musst der jüngste Hausspieler seit... seit..."

„Seit mehr als 150 Jahren sein, ja ich weiß?" Harry blickte seinen Vater mit rötlichen Wangen an.

„Wow Harry. Lily hast du das gehört? Das ist MEIN Sohn!" James blickte von Lily zu Harry. In seinen Augen stand der pure Stolz geschrieben. Er streckte seine Brust raus, ging auf Harry zu und drückte ihm seinen Besen in die Hand, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sagte mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht: „Na dann zeig mal, was du drauf hast mein Sohn."

Harry nahm den Besen, stieg auf und stieß sich vom Boden ab.

Harry fühlte den Wind in seinen Haaren – aber auch in seinem Herzen. Hier in luftigen Höhen schien die Welt leichter, weniger kompliziert zu sein.

Er zog seinen Besen in die Senkrechte und betrachtete von oben das zugeschneite Hogwarts-Gelände. Ließ seinen Blick zum See schweifen, hinüber zum Wald und schließlich blieb er an einer kleinen Hütte hängen. Die sieht aus wie Hagrids, dachte er und dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz – das _war_ Hagrids Hütte. Um ein Haar hätte er vergessen, dass er sich in der Vergangenheit befand und Hagrid nicht einfach einen Besuch abstatten konnte. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie einen Schlag in die Magengrube. Zu gerne hätte er die behagliche Hütte betreten und einen Tee mit dem freundlichen Halbriesen getrunken, der im letzten Sommer sein Leben für ihn riskiert hatte. Selbst gegen Hagrids schlechte Backkünste hätte er nichts einzuwenden. Aber es ging nicht. Und die Tränen, die ihm nun in den Augen standen, kamen nicht nur von dem eisigen Wind, der hier oben unbarmherzig an seinen Kleidern zerrte.

Um nicht weiter an Hagrid denken zu müssen, legte Harry sich auf den Besen und ließ ihn wie eine Kanonenkugel nach unten schießen. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins nahm er einen spitzen Aufschrei war. Er zog seinen Besen mit Leichtigkeit wieder in die Senkrechte und warf einen Blick auf die Ränge. Dort stand Lily mit kreidebleichem Gesicht und geweiteten Augen. Ihre Hände hatten sich in James' Umhang gekrallt und auch dem Schulsprecher stand der Schreck ins Gesicht geschrieben, auch wenn Harry daneben Stolz und Bewunderung in den Augen seines Vaters lesen konnte. Er schenkte den

Beiden ein verschmitzt-schelmisches Lächeln und sprang vom Besen – um prompt bis zu den Knien im Tiefschnee zu versinken.

„Na super", schimpfte er vor sich hin, während er sich zur Tribüne vorkämpfte. Lily und James kamen ihm auf halbem Weg entgegen und ehe er sich versah hatte Lily die Arme um ihn geschlungen.

„Mach das ja nicht wieder, Harry – ich dachte, mir bleibt das Herz stehen!"

„Ich fand's cool", murmelte James ihm ins Ohr, als er ihm den Besen abnahm. Harry sah ihn an und sah ein breites Grinsen auf James' Gesicht. Er grinste zurück – auf einmal war die Welt um so viel schöner.

Während die Familie Potter auf dem Quidditch-Feld ihre Wiedervereinigung feierte, saßen die restlichen Marauder und Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin.

„Erzählt ihr mir ein bisschen über Hogwarts? Über die Lehrer und die Anderen, die jetzt in den Ferien zu Hause sind?", fragte Ginny gerade die drei Jungs, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass sowohl Sirius, als aber auch Remus, sie etwas zu ihrer Scheinidentität fragen wollten.

Remus sah Ginny mit gerunzelter Stirn an_. Irgendwas verbirgt sie. Ich spüre Angst, sobald man etwas über sie wissen möchte, lenkt sie von dem Thema ab. Und Sirius schenkt ihr natürlich einfach nur sein Strahlen und erzählt. Aber irgendwas ist komisch an den Beiden. Das spüre ich,__ besser__ der Wolf in mir. Harry kommt mir allerdings irgendwie komisch vertraut vor,_ dachte der Werwolf und musterte Ginny weiter.

Wie von einer inneren Hand geführt erhob sich der Werwolf und sagte: „Ich geh mich ein bisschen hinlegen. Ich bin müde."

Sirius sah ihn nur an, kräuselte die Stirn, als würde er nachdenken, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht und er antwortete: „Ja mach das, Moony. Wir wecken dich dann nachher."

Peter sah allerdings so aus, als wüsste er nicht, warum Remus sich am hellen Tage einfach so hinlegte. _Das macht er doch sonst nur...,_ dachte der kleinste der Marauder. _Aber natürlich, morgen Nacht __ist__ Vollmond. Remus will also einfach nur ein bisschen __vorschlafen__._

Remus ging die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf und blickte sich noch einmal um. Sirius saß noch mit Ginny vor dem Kamin und erzählte ihr alle möglichen Geschichten von der Schule und den Lehrern, aber es sah so aus, als würde sie gar nicht richtig zu hören. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter nach oben.

Als er im Schlafsaal der Marauder war, ging er zu James' Bett, hob die Matratze hoch und nahm ein Stück Pergament darunter hervor. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte es an.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut!"

Sofort breitete sich die Marauder's Map tintenschwarz und genau wie ein Schweizer Uhrwerk vor ihm aus. Sein Blick wurde von einem kleinen schwarzen Punkt gefesselt, der eilig die Treppen hoch hüpfte: Peter. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Karte vor seinem Freund zu verstecken, als dieser die Tür vorsichtig öffnete.

„Remus alles in Ordn-" Der Kleine stockte, als er Remus auf dem Bett knien sah.

„Was machst du denn da?", fragte Peter interessiert und trat näher.

„Ich suche James und Li-" Remus brach abrupt ab und starrte auf die Beiden Punkte im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„ ‚Sirius Black' und ‚Ginny Weasley'", las Peter, der sich über seine Schulter gebeugt hatte, leise vor. „Aber sie behauptet doch sie hieße ‚Wright'?" Remus gab Peter nur ein Nicken, als Antwort. Irgendetwas lief hier mächtig verkehrt. Er suchte hektisch die beiden Punkte „James Potter" und „Lily Evans". Er schnappte nach Luft, als er die Beiden schließlich in der Nähe des Quidditch-Feldes gefunden hatte. Neben ihnen stand ein Punkt der mit „Harry Potter" beschriftet war.

„Potter!", hörte er Peter entsetzt schnappen und konnte die Gefühle seines Freundes nur teilen. Denn es gab nur einen Harry an der ganzen Schule – und das war dieser zwielichtige Smith. Er fasste einen waghalsigen Entschluss. Er rollte sich vom Bett, machte einen Schritt vor und zog mit einer kräftigen Bewegung James' Koffer unter dessen Bett hervor.

„Was machst du da?", hörte er Peter verwundert fragen und antwortete ihm, während er den Koffer aufschnappen ließ: „Ich suche den Tarnumhang – ich will wissen, was hier gespielt wird!" Das wollte Peter offensichtlich auch, denn er half Remus den Umhang zu suchen und wurde schließlich in einer Ecke fündig.

„Hab ihn!", triumphierte er leise und entfaltete den glänzenden Stoff vorsichtig und andächtig. Auch Remus ließ sich den Umhang einmal kurz durch die Hände gleiten, bevor er darunter schlüpfte und den Stoff für Peter hochhielt.

„Wenn du noch mehr wächst, passt du bald nicht mehr drunter", kicherte Peter und Remus lächelte ihn fröhlich an – wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht.

Leise schlichen die Beiden am Kamin vorbei, wo Sirius Ginny gerade davon erzählte, was er und James am Tag der ZAG-Prüfungen mit Snape angestellt hatten. Zu seiner Genugtuung sah Remus Missbilligung auf Ginnys Zügen aufblitzen und lächelte ein wenig hämisch. Dann waren sie im Flur und bogen zu einem Geheimgang ab, der sie direkt in die Eingangshalle bringen würde.

„Verdammt, ist das kalt", klapperte Peter, als er und Remus schließlich auf dem verschneiten Hogwarts-Gelände standen. „Können wir den Dreien nicht entgegen gehen? Sonst fier ich fest, Moony." Remus nickte, da auch ihm lausig kalt war und die Marauder gingen, ein Auge immer auf der Karte, den drei Punkten entgegen, die sich auf dem Rückweg befanden.

„Also, ich gebe es ja nur ungern zu – aber geflogen bist du klasse, Harry. Auch, wenn mir beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben ist bei deinem Sturzflug – machst du das immer so?!", fragte Lily und sah ihren Sohn beinahe etwas tadelnd an, James lachte.

„Na hör mal – er ist mein Sohn. Wenn er schon so aussieht wie ich, muss er jawohl auch Quidditch spielen können!" Lily knuffte ihn liebevoll in die Seite, Harry sah jedoch alarmiert aus.

„Nicht so laut, Leute. In diesen Gängen hallt es, wer weiß, wer uns hier alles hören kann." Ein wenig unsicher blickte er sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken.

James wurde sofort still und schaute entschuldigend drein. „Klar", sagte er nur etwas leiser. „Aber ich würde trotzdem gerne wissen, wo du diesen Sturzflug her hast!"

„Ähm", machte Harry und grinste. „Von einem Bulgarischen Nationalspieler, ich habe den Trick bei der WM bei ihm gesehen und fand ihn extrem klasse."

„Eine Quidditch – WM?!", rief James begeistert und war völlig aus dem Häuschen. „Wow, das ist sicher der Hammer! Du musst mir den Trick unbedingt zeigen, Harry, ja? Machst du das?"

Harry musste beinahe lachen, wenn es ums Quidditch ging, war James nicht zu bremsen.

„Klar doch, wird gemacht", sagte er und schlug in James' Hand ein. Damit verschwanden sie hinter der nächsten Ecke und aus der Sicht Peters und Remus'.

Die Beiden standen ziemlich starr in einer Nische, wo eigentlich eine Ritterrüstung stand, welche wohl gerade beschlossen hatte, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Doch im Moment war die Rüstung vergessen, ungläubig starrten Remus und Peter auf die Ecke, hinter der Harry, James und Lily verschwunden waren.

„Hast du… hast du das gehört, was ich auch gehört habe?", murmelte Remus und zog sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf, er brauchte jetzt frische Luft zum Atmen.

„Ich glaub es einfach nicht", kam es dumpf von Peter, der sich mit einem Arm an der Wand abstützte und immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte.

„Harry ist… das kann doch gar nicht sein… wir kommt er hierher? Was macht der hier? Und wieso hat er nichts gesagt? Und diese Weasley oder wie auch immer sie heißt – kommt sie dann auch aus… na ja, der Zukunft?"

„Ich… muss das erst einmal verdauen, glaub ich." Träge schlurfte Peter zum Fenster und blickte auf die Weiße Landschaft. Alles sah so friedlich, unberührt aus. Und mitten unter ihnen waren zwei Menschen, die hier irgendwie gar nicht her gehörten und scheinbar aus der Zukunft kamen?

Das war doch alles sehr skurril.

„Pete, wir sollten zurück gehen", sagte Remus nach einer Weile. „Wenn Prongs merkt, dass der Umhang fehlt, weiß er genau, was los ist. Komm schon, wir müssen uns nur überlegen, was wir jetzt machen. Fragen wir nach oder warten wir, bis sie es uns von selbst erzählen?"

Sie klaubten den Tarnumhang vom Boden auf um rollten ihn zusammen, machten sich langsamen Schrittes auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm.

„Ich denke, sie sollten es uns selbst erzählen, ich meine, offiziell wissen wir es nicht", meinte Peter, Remus nickte.

„Nein, du hast Recht. Warten wir, was sich weiter entwickelt, würde ich sagen. Sonst können wir sie immer noch ansprechen…".

Doch kurz vor dem Portrait hielten sie überrascht inne, als ein wütender James ihnen entgegen kam.

„Ansprechen ist gut", sagte er laut und kam mit ernstem Gesicht auf sie zu. „Wie wäre es, wenn ihr mir erklärt, was ihr mit der Karte und dem Umhang gemacht habt?"


	7. Vertrauen ist gut Kontrolle ist besser

Vertrauen ist gut – Kontrolle ist besser

**Vertrauen ist gut – Kontrolle ist besser!**

„Also ich höre, wie lautet eure Erklärung?", fragte James, der auf Grund des Schweigens der anderen Rumtreiber immer wütender wurde.

„James, es ist nicht so wie es aussieht!", versuchte Remus ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ach, es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht, ja? Das habe ich heute schon einmal gehört, Jungs. Dann erklärt mal." James war während seiner Worte immer lauter geworden, andere Gryffindors, welche gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum wollten, blieben stehen und lauschten dem Streit der Drei.

„James, wollen wir nicht lieber woanders hingehen? Hier haben wir zuviel Publikum und wenn es um das geht, was ich denke, sollten es lieber nicht zu viele hören", versuchte nun auch Peter seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

James sah sich um, erblickte die anderen Schüler und fuhr sie an: „Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun, als hier rum zu stehen und uns zu belauschen?"

Ein mutiger Viertklässer trat einen Schritt vor und meinte: „Wir würden ja gerne was anderes machen, aber ihr blockiert den Eingang."

James schaute ihn erst verdutzt an, wurde dann aber wieder wütend. „Du hättest ja was sagen können, dass du vorbei willst. Du schreibst mir bis morgen 200 mal den Satz ‚_Anderer Leute Gespräche gehen mich nichts an und ich darf sie nicht belauschen._' Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

„Ja", murmelte der Gryffindor, der jetzt gar nicht mehr so keck war.

„Kommt, wir gehen", sagte er zu Remus und Peter, denen langsam gar nicht mehr Wohl in ihrer Haut war, „und ihr", wandte er sich noch einmal an die Lauscher, „seht zu, dass ihr in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommt und eure Hausaufgaben macht."

James schnappte sich seine Freunde und suchte mit ihnen einen leeren Klassenraum, zerrte sie rein, zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte „Colloportus" und „Muffliato" und wandte sich, immer noch mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand, zwei seiner besten Freunde zu: „Also dann erzählt mal, was ich denken soll, wenn Tarnumhang und Karte fehlen und ihr beide aus der Richtung kommen, wo Lily, Harry und ich keine zwei Minuten vorher auch herkamen?! Was soll ich eurer Meinung nach denken?"

„Ja, es stimmt, wir haben euch gesucht..."

„Aber warum spioniert ihr mir hinterher? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir Freunde sind!", unterbrach James Remus barsch, als er mit seiner Erklärung begann. Während James redete fuchtelte er mit seinem Zauberstab, aus dem schon Funken sprühten, vor den Nasen seiner Freunde. Remus hob seine Hand und nahm James vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand und legte ihn auf einen der Tische im Klassenzimmer.

„Ja sind wir und grade weil wir Freunde sind, haben wir es gemacht. Ich weiß auch nicht Prongs, aber der Wolf in mir hat gespürt, das mit Ginny und Harry etwas nicht stimmt. Du weißt, wie stark er kurz vor Vollmond ist. Wir saßen mit Sirius und dieser Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir haben nur versucht eine Frage zu stellen, um etwas über sie zu erfahren. Es war sogar noch was harmloses und was macht sie, sie wechselt so schnell das Thema, dass man ihr kaum folgen kann. Ich bin hoch in den Schlafsaal und wollte auf der Karte nachgucken, wo dieser Harry und Lily hin sind, weil ich mir Sorgen um Lily gemacht hab. Wer weiß, was das für ein Kerl ist. Ich wollte nur gucken ob alles in Ordnung ist. In dem Moment kam Peter in den Schlafsaal, er hat wohl gemerkt, dass mit mir was war, denn er wollte gucken, was mit mir ist. Dann haben wir auf der Karte gesehen, das hinter Ginnys Namen nicht Wright steht, wie sie ja vorgibt zu heißen, sondern Weasley. Da haben wir uns natürlich noch mehr Sorgen um Lily gemacht. Wir haben nach Harry und Lily gesucht und fanden euch drei auf dem Quiddichfeld und dann waren wir erst recht skeptisch. Weißt du, dass dieser Harry den selben Nachnamen hat wie du?"

Bei der Frage musste James kichern. Seine Wut schien sich langsam in Luft aufzulösen.

„Ja, das weiß ich, Moony", sagte James immer noch lachend.

„Als wir den Namen sahen, suchten wir nach deinem Tarnumhang und wollten gucken, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Wir schlichen runter und ginge euch entgegen. Und da bekamen wir endgültig einen Schock! Ist es wahr, was du da gesagt hast? Ist er dein Sohn? Wie kommt er hier her und warum hat er nichts gesagt?", all die Fragen sprudelten in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit aus Remus' Mund.

„Oh man, Harry wird ganz schon böse werden, wenn er erfährt, dass noch mehr wissen, wer er wirklich ist", murmelte James mehr zu sich selbst, als zu seinen Freunden und sagte etwas lauter: „Ja, Harry ist mein Sohn aus der Zukunft und Ginny ist seine Freundin, so wie es aussieht, genau hab ich noch nicht gefragt."

„Wie der Vater so der Sohn!", kicherte der kleinste der Rumtreiber.

„Was meinst du Wormy?", fragte James ihn total verdattert.

„Hast du dir Lily und Ginny mal genauer angesehen? Ihr habt den selben Geschmack bei Frauen", antwortete er immer noch mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Diese Aussage lies auch Remus und James schmunzeln, aber sofort wurde James wieder ernst.

„Ihr dürft auf keinen Fall ein Wort darüber sagen, dass er mein Sohn ist, niemandem, auch nicht Padfoot, so leid es mir tut." James sah seine Freunde fest an.

„Ich bin zwar nicht so begeistert davon, vor Pad ein Geheimnis zu haben, denn er ist unausstehlich wenn rauskommt, dass wir es ihm verheimlicht haben, aber ich verspreche, dass ich nichts sage." Remus sah James mit einem nicht sehr glücklichen Gesicht an.

„Ich verspreche es auch", sagte Peter nickend.

Während dessen saßen Sirius, Lily, Ginny und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum in den Sesseln vorm Kamin und unterhielten sich. Harry warf Sirius immer wieder wütende Blicke zu. Als er mit seinen Eltern in den Gryffindor Turm zurück gekommen war, hatte er Sirius mit SEINER Ginny flirtend vor dem Kamin gefunden.

Auch Lily fand Sirius' Verhalten komisch und eigenartig – er musste doch gesehen haben, was Ginny und Harry verband. Oder wollte er es nicht sehen? _Oh, Sirius Black_, dachte sie wütend, _wage es nicht Harry das Herz zu brechen!_ Sie musste ein wenig über sich selbst schmunzeln. Noch vor zwei Tagen hatte sie Harry misstraut und ihn für zwielichtig gehalten und nun? Ja, und nun pochte ihr Herz vor Glück, Stolz und Mutterliebe, wenn sie ihn ansah. Nun sah sie auch kleine Gesten von ihm in einem anderen Licht. Das ständige sich-durch-die-Haare-streichen hatte er von James. Das er allerdings, wenn ihm die Worte fehlten, anfing mit den Fingern zu trommeln, war ein Zeichen ihrer leichten Ungeduld. Sie hatte schon die Hand ausgestreckt um ihm liebevoll einige Fusseln aus den Haaren zu pflücken, als ihr einfiel wo sie waren und sie die Hand hastig zurückzog. Harry allerdings schien ihren Blick gespürt zu haben, denn er drehte sich zu ihr um und schenkte ihr ein leichtes, zaghaftes Lächeln.

„Du benimmst dich irgendwie komisch", argwöhnte Sirius und musterte sie aus schmalen Augen. Lily lächelte ihn unschuldig und offen an.

„Tu ich das?" Sirius bejahrte mit einem Nicken, sie ging aber nicht darauf ein. Es hätte auch nichts genutzt, da Sirius sich schon wieder Ginny zu gewandt hatte, die allerdings jetzt nur noch Augen für Harry hatte.

Als Sirius dies schließlich bemerkte, machte sich Wut und Enttäuschung auf seinem Gesicht breit und er erhob sich ruckartig.

„Ich geh hoch – bin müde." Lily durchschaute seine Lüge sofort – sahen seine Augen doch kein bisschen klein und müde aus. Sie zog nur die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und versuchte Sirius' Blick einzufangen. Dieser aber wich ihr aus und ging eiligen Schrittes auf die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal zu.

Kaum hörte man eine Tür ins Schloss fallen seufzte Harry laut und wurde von Ginny mit einem mitleidigen Blick bedacht.

Lily sah sich rasch im Gemeinschaftsraum um, ob sie auch nicht belauscht wurden und setzte sich dann auf die Lehne von Harrys Sofa.

„Was ist los?", erkundigte sie sich sanft bei ihrem Sohn und konnte ihm nun endlich die Fussel aus dem Haar fischen.

Harry genoss die Berührung seiner Mutter und machte dann seinem Ärger, seiner Trauer und der Enttäuschung Platz.

„Ich dachte ich verstehe mich besser mit Sirius!" Lily runzelte die Stirn.

„Wie war es denn in der Zukunft?", fragte sie vorsichtig, da sie in Harrys Augen die tiefe Trauer sah. Die Frage ließ sie nur noch tiefer werden.

„In der Zukunft wa- sind wir uns sehr nahe." Er schluckte. Hatte sie es bemerkt? Hatte er sich zu deutlich verplappert? Anscheinend nicht. Denn auf Lilys Gesicht machte sich ein tröstendes Lächeln breit.

„Du wirst sehen – das wird werden." Harry war sich da nicht sicher und das drückte seine Miene auch zu deutlich aus – das wusste er.

Lily betrachtete ihren Sohn traurig. Die Sache mit Sirius machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als sie es dürfte. Wie nah waren sie sich in der Zukunft? Was war passiert, dass er sich so um Sirius bemühen wollte? Ein Schauder der bösen Vorahnung überkam sie und sie musste ein Zaudern und den Impuls unterdrücken Harry danach zu fragen.

„Ihr habt Sirius zu meinem Paten gemacht." Beinahe schien es, als habe er ihre Frage erraten, oder man hatte sie ihr wieder von der Stirn ablesen können. Sie lachte leise.

„Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen." Sie schenkte ihm ein verstehendes Lächeln. „Kein Wunder, dass ihr euch so nahe seid."

Harry kämpfte die aufkommende Panik und Verzweiflung bei Seite. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt an sie gedrückt und sein ganzes Wissen über die Zukunft über Bord geschmissen. Wieso musste er das auch alles wissen? Wieso konnte er nicht im Hier und Jetzt leben? _Weil du der Auswählte bist_, schoss es ihm unbahrherzig in den Kopf. Es schüttelte ihn am ganzen Körper, als ihm klar wurde, dass genau diese Tatsache war, die die junge Frau neben ihm, in vier Jahren umbringen würde. Und das nur weil sie ihn beschützen wollte.

Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf und Lily sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Harry", murmelte sie erschrocken. „Was ist los?" Er schluckte, schniefte und wischte sich mit der Hand über die feuchten Augen.

„Es…es ist nichts. Ich…", er brach mit erstickter Stimme ab. Dann sah er Lily offen an. „Wir müssen, wenn James wieder da ist zu Dumbledore und zwar sofort." Er sah Lily an, dass sie sich sorgte und verwirrt von seinem Verhalten war. „Euch wird alles erklärt werden – aber ich kann das nicht alleine tun. Es gibt da Dinge, die weiß ich nicht." Lily nickte und sah Ginny entschuldigend an.

„Wäre das in Ordnung für dich?" Ginny nickte rasch.

„Natürlich – das ist wichtiger." Lily schien erleichtert und lächelte Ginny zu. Dann verfielen sie in Schweigen. Harry fing irgendwann an auf seinem Oberschenkel herumzutrommeln.

Lily stand auf und tigerte im Raum auf und ab.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als James, Remus und Peter den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

James sah sie besorgt an und als er die Verwirrung auf ihrem Gesicht sah, warf er Harry einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Lily. Was ist denn los?" Diese nahm nur seine Hand und blickte Harry an. Dieser verstand sofort – jetzt oder nie! Er küsste Ginny auf die Stirn und eilte zu seinen Eltern hinüber.

Fünf Minuten später standen die drei Potters vor dem Wasserspeier, der Dumbledores Büro bewachte.

„Die Schulsprecher und der Neue", kicherte die steinerne Figur. „Was hat er denn angestellt?"

„Nichts", erwiderte James kühl, nannte das Passwort und sah den Wächter dann abwartet an.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut!" Dann gab er die Treppe frei.

„Ich mag den nicht", maulte James, während er, Lily und Harry nach oben getragen wurden. Lily kicherte.

„Er ist ein Wasserspeier James – du wirst dich ja wohl gegen ihn durchsetzten." James hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, als sie die Tür erreichten und er ihn wieder zuklappte.

„Kommt herein, ihr drei." Harry ließ die Hand wieder sinken und fing erst gar nicht an sich zu wundern – das hatte er vor langer Zeit aufgegeben. Lily und James wechselten nur einen Blick und betraten, Harry in die Mitte nehmend, das Büro.

„Was verschafft mir die außerordentliche Ehre, die Familie Potter vereint in meinem Büro zu begrüßen?" Nun stand James der Mund offen.

„Wie wussten Sie, dass…?"

„James – ein Albus Dumbledore weiß alles", zwinkerte der Schulleiter James frech zu. Lily musste lächeln. Dumbledore war einfach unersetzbar und einmalig.

„Setzt euch aber erst einmal." Er deutete auf die Stühle, vor seinem Schreibtisch und kehrte dann hinter eben diesen zurück.

„Also? Gibt es Probleme?" Der Schulleiter sah besorgt aus. Lily und James sahen beide zu ihrem Sohn hinüber.

„Harry?" Dieser atme tief durch.

„Ich möchte ihnen alles erklären", sagte er zu Dumbledore. Dieser nickte und sah ihn aufmunternd an.

„Das ist richtig und mutig von dir." Harry drehte sich zu seinen Eltern um und fühlte sich, mit dem Blick Dumbledores im Rücken, mutig.

„Ich komme wirklich aus der Zukunft – Sirius hatte von Anfang an Recht." Lily schnappte nach Luft und fasste nach James' Hand. Dieser strich beruhigend über ihre Finger und nickte Harry zu.

„Ich und Ginny kommen direkt aus dem zweiten Krieg." Wieder kam er nicht dazu viel zu erzählen.

„Zweiten Krieg?", fragte James verwundert. „Heißt das, der Krieg wird enden?" Harry spürte wie sein Herz zusammen gequetscht wurde. Nein – er konnte das nicht! Er konnte ihnen nicht erzählen, dass sie sterben würden! Wer konnte schon so was?

„Ja er wird enden", hörte er Dumbledores Stimme in seinem Rücken und eine Woge der Dankbarkeit schlug über ihm zusammen. James jubelte auf.

„Nein, tu das nicht, James." Der Schulleiter schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Es wird eine Menge Opfer geben. Auch ihr werdet euch darin wieder finden." James blieb sein Jubel im Hals stecken und schlang beide Arme um Lily. Harry hatte es zwar schon angedeutet, dass sie jung sterben würden, aber es jetzt noch einmal so deutlich zu hören, traf ihn wie ein Hammerschlag den Kopf eines Nagels, wenn man ihn in die Wand schlagen will.

„Was haben wir damit zu tun?" Lilys Stimme zitterte und sie sah ängstlich zu Harry hinüber. „Wird ihm was passieren?" Harry musste einen hysterischen Lachanfall unterdrücken, und schon wieder sorgte sie sich nur um ihn. Nicht wissend, dass es die Liebe zu ihm war, die sie töten würde.

„Nein." Dumbledores Stimme war so intensiv, dass Lily und James ihn bang ansahen. „Ihr werdet ihn retten." Nun wechselten die Schulsprecher einen stolzen und zärtlichen Blick.

„Euer Sohn wird berühmt werden." Nun wurde er mit einem glühenden Blick bedacht. Harry hätte es ihnen am liebsten ins Gesicht geschrieen, dass sie bald sterben würden. Aber das wurde ihm abgenommen, denn James fragte: „Wie wird er berühmt werden?" Dumbledore schenkte ihm einen traurigen Blick.

„Als der Junge, der den Todesfluch überlebt hat." James starrte ihn fassungslos an. Aber Lily hatte die Traurigkeit in Dumbledores Blick gesehen und flüsterte: „Was ist mit uns?"

Nun war Dumbledores Blick unleugbar verzweifelt und das ging Harry durch Mark und Bein. „Ihr werdet bei seinem Schutz sterben."

Stille senkte sich über den Raum. Die Zeit schien in Zeitlupe zu verstreichen. Harry sah Lilys bleiches Gesicht und den Schock in James' Augen. Und die Idee, die ihm seid seiner Ankunft im Kopf herumgespukt hatte, sprudelte nun aus ihm heraus.

„Aber nun bin ich hier! Das muss doch einen Sinn haben!" Er sah Lily die Stirn runzeln und dann Erkenntnis in den grünen Augen aufflackern.

„Du willst die Zukunft verändern!" Harry nickte eifrig und sah zu Dumbledore hinüber.

„Das ist doch möglich, oder?" Der Schulleiter versank in tiefes Schweigen und dachte nach. Harry, hibbelig und zapplig wie er war, konnte kaum still sitzen. Gerade als er aufspringen wollte, spürte er, wie sich Finger um seine Hand schlossen und sah verwirrt nach unten. James hatte beruhigend seine Hand genommen. Er lächelte und sein Herz schlug nicht mehr ganz so schnell.

Schließlich erwachte Dumbledore aus seiner Starre und nickte langsam und bedächtig.

„Ja. Aber wir haben nur eine einzige Chance."

Harry meinte, sein Herz müsste platzen vor Freunde und Erleichterung. Aber bevor er sich bewegen konnte, zog Lily ihn an sich. Auch James schloss ihn in die Arme und eine ganze Weile rührte sich keiner, doch nun verstrich die Zeit doppelt so schnell und viel zu früh bat der Schulleiter um Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wie gesagt, wir haben nur eine Chance. Als erstes müssen die Horkruxe zerstört werden."

„Horkruxe?" Schnell erklärte Harry den Begriff – er wollte endlich den Plan hören und dann loslegen. Diese Chance war einzigartig. Einmal verspielt würde sie nie wieder kehren.

„Das ist schrecklich", hauchte Lily und suchte bei James Schutz. „Wie kann man nur so grausam sein?" Das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen schien für einen Augenblick erlöschen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Lily." Lily schluckte, straffte sich dann und sah kampfbereit aus.

„Das heißt wir müssen diese Horkruxe finden, sie zerstören und dann muss…" Sie schien bei dem letzten Gedanken zu erschaudern. „Harry Voldemort töten?" Der Schulleiter nickte.

„Dabei ist es natürlich hilfreich, dass wir wissen, wo sich einige Seelenstücken befinden." Er nickte Harry zu, der Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen spürte.

„Die Anderen müssen wir suchen", schlussfolgerte James und auch in seinen Augen stand Widerstandswille.

„Das Ende des Plans gefällt mir nicht", schüttelte Lily den Kopf und sah ängstlich und besorgt zu Harry. „Er ganz alleine gegen Voldemort. Können wir ihm nicht helfen?" Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Die Prophezeiung muss erfüllt werden."

Lily und James sahen verwirrt zwischen Harry und dem Schulleiter hin und her.

„Was für eine Prophezeiung?", flüsterte Lily und wurde blass. Hörte das denn nie auf?

Harry straffte die Schultern, fing den Blick Dumbledores auf und nickte. Schließlich wandte er sich an seine Eltern. „Kurz vor meiner Geburt wird eine Prophezeiung gemacht werden. Jener, geboren deren, die dem Dunklen Lord drei Mal gegenüber standen, wird den Dunklen Lord besiegen. Kurz, ich gegen ihn und das alleine."

Lily schluckte, das ganze war so ungemein trocken vorgebracht, die Bitterkeit in Harrys Stimme war nicht zu überhören gewesen. Es war klar, dass die Erfüllung dieser Prophezeiung teuer erkauft worden war.

„Kann man die nicht auch verhindern?", fragte Lily bedrückt. „Dann würde Voldemort niemals wählen."

Harry hätte sich vor Dummheit am Liebsten selbst geohrfeigt – das er nicht dran gedacht hatte! Der Schulleiter nickte.

„Das ist ebenfalls eine Möglichkeit. Voldemort kann so von allen mit vereinten Kräften besiegt werden."

Harry sah Erleichterung in Lilys Augen und war gerührt davon so geliebt zu werden.

„Und wann fangen wir an?" James' Stimme strotze vor Tatendrang.


	8. Vertauschte Zeiten

Vertauschte Zeiten

**Vertauschte Zeiten!**

„Nein, ihr könnt nicht mit, dass ist viel zu gefährlich! Was ist, wenn euch etwas passiert?" Harry warf einen entsetzten Blick zu seinem Vater.

„Ich lass doch meinen Sohn so eine gefährliche Reise nicht alleine machen! Was wäre ich für ein Vater? Es tut mir leid Harry, aber ich werde dir helfen, ob du willst oder nicht!", antwortete James und blickte seinem Sohn fest in die Augen.

„Aber..., aber was ist, wenn euch etwas passiert? Wenn einem von euch Beiden etwas passiert, dann..., dann werde ich vielleicht nie geboren", stotterte Harry und warf einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zum Schulleiter.

„Harry", sagte Lily und nahm die Hand ihres Sohnes, so dass er sich zu ihr wandte. „Du kannst nicht von uns verlangen, das wir unser Kind das alleine durchmachen lassen. Wir sind deine Eltern, bzw. wir werden es sein. In der Zukunft konnten wir dir nicht nur Seite stehen, lass es uns jetzt tun."

Harry schluckte, nickte dann aber: „Ihr müsst mir aber etwas versprechen."

„Was?", fragten Lily und James wie aus einem Munde.

„OK hört zu, ich nehme euch mit. Unter einer Bedingung: dass ihr meine Anweisungen befolgt, die ich euch geben könnte, ohne sie zu hinterfragen."

Lily und James schauten sich an. Sehr glücklich sahen sie nicht aus, aber sie nickten.

„Seid sicher, dass ihr mich richtig versteht. Ich meine, dass ihr auch solche Befehle wie "Laufen", "Verstecken" oder "geht zurück" befolgen müsst. Habe ich euer Wort?

„Aber Harry...", versuchte James zu widersprechen.

„Nichts aber Dad. Wenn ich sage lauft weg, lauft ihr weg, wenn ich sage ihr sollt euch verstecken, versteckt ihr euch, wenn ich sage geht zurück, tut ihr auch dies und wenn ich sage bleibt stehen, bleibt ihr sofort stehen" sagte Harry mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit im Gesicht, die James und Lily erschreckte. Aber sie sahen ein, dass ein Widerspruch zwecklos war.

„Das war noch nicht alles. Wenn ich euch sage, ihr sollt fliehen, dann tut ihr das, ohne euch noch einmal nach mir umzusehen. Auch, wenn ich euch sage, ihr sollt mich verlassen und euch selbst retten, werdet ihr das tun. Werdet ihr das alles befolgen?", fragte Harry noch einmal.

Harry blickte Beiden nacheinander tief in die Augen. Er sah, dass es ihnen schwer fiel, aber letztendlich mussten sie einsehen, Chancenlos zu sein. Sie ergaben sich und nickten.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch, vor welchem Lily, James und Harry saßen, hörte man jetzt ein Glucksen von Dumbledore. Harry sah Dumbledore fragend an.

„Deine Worte hätten auch von mir sein können", sagte Dumbledore und seine Lippen umspielte immer noch ein verschmitztes Lächeln, während er Harry aus glitzernden Augen anschaute.

Harry schaute beschämt zu Boden: „Es sind Ihre Worte, Sir. Sie haben sie mir gesagt, an dem Abend..." Harry schluckte, atmete noch einmal tief durch, „an dem Abend, an dem Sie gestorben sind und wir auf der Suche nach einem der Horkruxe waren.

Überrascht stand Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl auf und sah ihn fragend an. James und Lily starrten ebenso beinahe erschrocken zu ihrem Sohn, der sich am liebsten in eine Ameise verwandelt hätte und welcher sich wünschte, dass nicht er es war, der den Anwesenden hier ihre grausame Zukunft darlegen musste.

„Harry, du meinst…", begann Lily und blickte zwischen ihm und den Schulleiter hin und her.

Dessen Augen ruhten auf Harry, wussten ihren Schrecken gut zu verbergen. „Könntest du das… genauer erklären, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore schließlich mit gefasster Stimme, doch Harry hörte das Zittern darin, spürte die Anspannung, die in dem Raum herrschte, beinahe körperlich.

Harry holte tief Luft, seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. „Sir, wir… Sie hatten mir das Jahr über einiges über Tom Riddle erzählt, wir hatten uns Erinnerungen angesehen und waren zum Schluss zu den Horkruxen gekommen. Es gab ein Medaillon, Slytherins Medaillon, verborgen in einer Höhle. Sie… hatten mich gefragt, ob ich Sie begleiten möchte." Harry unterbrach sich, es war unheimlich schwer, diese Worte zu sprechen. Den Leuten, die ihm außer seinen Freunden am meisten bedeuteten, musste er ihren Tod schildern – Harry hätte viel lieber über das Wetter oder anstehende Examina geredet, als gerade jetzt hier an diesem Ort über den Tod der geliebten Menschen, die noch so lebendig vor ihm standen, erklären zu müssen.

Etwas unsicher sah er den Schulleiter an. Und plötzlich saß er wieder hier, am selben Platz, nur zwanzig Jahre später. Alles war so vertraut und doch unwirklich, Vergangenheit und Gegenwart verschwammen – was war Realität?

Zukunft wurde zur Gegenwart und auch zur Vergangenheit. Was war was? Harry wusste es nicht mehr. Er vergaß vollkommen, dass noch Menschen um ihn herum waren, denen er eigentlich etwas erzählen wollte.

Ein leises „Harry?" seitens James holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte, das klamme Gefühl der Starre abzuschütteln, dass ihn befallen hatte.

„Oh. Entschuldigung, ich war… in Gedanken. Wo war ich stehen geblieben?", fragte er leicht verwirrt, noch immer konnte er nicht ganz glauben, dass das hier alles wirklich passierte. Er sah Bilder von der Höhle vor seinem Auge, von Dumbledore, der das Gift trank, die Inferi, das Dunkle Mal über Hogwarts… .

„Du wolltest mich zu der Höhle begleiten, wo wir ein Medaillon suchten", erklärte der Schulleiter ruhig, Harry zwang sich, weiter zu atmen.

„Ja. Ich musste Ihnen all das versprechen, was ich eben von James und Lily verlangte – und wir disapparierten zu der Höhle. Schließlich erreichten wir das Becken, in welchem das Medaillon versteckt war – und Sie… Sir, Sie tranken die Flüssigkeit in diesem Becken."

Eine erneute Pause entstand, doch Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er befand sie wieder in der Höhle, fühlte beinahe den Stein unter seinen Fingern, roch den modrigen Geruch…

„Harry, sieh mich an", sprach Dumbledore leise. Harry sah auf und als er in die Augen des alten Mannes sah, wusste er – es war noch nicht zu spät.

„Das Becken war leer, Sir. Das Medaillon war bereits von jemand anderem weg genommen worden, es war nur noch ein Falsches dort. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich mit Ihnen nach Hogsmeade zurück apparieren – und sah mit Entsetzen, dass das Dunkle Mal über Hogwarts prangte.

Danach passierte alles ziemlich schnell – bis ich mich unter Dads Tarnumhang wieder fand, in der Ecke des Astronomieturmes und mit ansehen musste, wie Sie von Draco Malfoy bedroht wurden. Ich konnte nichts tun, ich war gelähmt und unsichtbar… es tut mir leid, Sir…"

„Harry, erzähle bitte weiter. Hat der Malfoy-Junge mich getötet?", fragte Dumbledore mit fester Stimme und ließ Harrys Blick nicht entweichen.

„Nein, Sir. Der Mann, der Sie töten wird, wird das mit Ihrem Einverständnis tun. Die Geschichte dahinter ist eine Andere und kann ich jetzt nicht erzählen – aber dieser Mann hat für Sie bei Voldemort spioniert und war ebenfalls im wieder gegründeten Orden des Phönix."

„Wer?", wollte Lily besorgt wissen, als ahnte sie, was nun kam.

„Severus Snape", flüsterte Harry beinahe und wagte es nicht, zu seiner Mutter zu sehen, die kreidebleich auf ihrem Stuhl saß.

„Nicht Severus", hörte Harry seine Mutter erstickt hervor bringen. „Er hat seine Fehler – die haben wir alle. Aber so etwas würde er nicht tun!" Harry sah seinen Vater an. Würde dieser sich in seinem Hass gegenüber Snape nun bestätigt sehen, oder würde das Entsetzen Lilys ihn daran hindern zu triumphieren? Als er es endlich wagte, dem Ältern in die Augen zu sehen, sah er Schock, Trauer und Ungläubigkeit.

„Das traue ich ihm auch nicht zu…" Er stockte runzelte die Stirn und sah Harry an.

„Aber sagtest du nicht, er habe auf Professor Dumbledores Befehl hin gearbeitet?" Harry nickte, während James Lily in die Arme schloss und Lily ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust verbarg.

„Die Geschichte ist lang und kompliziert", seufzte Harry und wusste noch während er die Worte aussprach, sie seine Mutter nicht beruhigen würden. Und dass Snape das alles nur getan hatte, weil er sie, Lily, immer geliebt hatte, konnte er in James' Gegenwart nicht aussprechen.

„Severus also…" Hörte er da seinen Schulleiter murmeln und drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. „Das ist hoch interessant." James starrte seinen Schulleiter entsetzt an.

„Interessant?" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah dann besorgt auf Lily hinab, die sich tiefer in seinen Armen verkroch. Auch Harry spürte die Verzweiflung seiner Mutter und suchte krampfhaft ein neues Thema. Aber das wurde ihm abgenommen.

„Wir sollten uns der Aufgabe zu wenden, die wir vor uns haben", lenkte Dumbledore von dem traurigen Thema ab und Harry sah zu seiner unendlichen Erleichterung, dass der Schock aus Lilys Augen wich und Entschlossenheit Platz machte. Nun sah sie nicht mehr ganz so blass aus.

„Umso schneller wir das hinter uns haben, umso wohler ist mir", gab sie zu und Harry gab ihr Recht. Auf der anderen Seite wollte er den Beginn des Abenteuers so weit wie möglich in die Ferne ziehen – er wollte nicht, dass sie sich in Gefahr brachten. Um nichts auf der Welt wollte er das!

Auch James schien sich unsicher zu sein, denn er ließ Lily endgültig los und trat ans Fenster.

„Ich würde gerne Remus, Sirius und Peter das alles hier erzählen-." Er drehte sich zu ihnen um „- nur für den Fall, dass uns etwas passiert." Lily schüttelte energisch den Kopf, als wolle sie diesen Gedanken vertreiben.

„Uns wird nichts passieren." Ihre Stimme war so fest, so überzeugt, dass Harry ihr beinahe geglaubt hätte – aber auch nur beinahe. Hatte er doch gesehen, was dieser Zaubertrank mit dem Menschen anrichtete, der ihn trank. _Der Trank!_, durchfuhr es ihn auf einmal kalt. Sie hatten kein Gegenmittel! Sie wussten nicht, was sie gegen diese fürchterliche Qual unternehmen konnten!

Als er schaudernd und ängstlich von diesem Manko des Plans berichtete, war er überrascht, dass es in Lilys Augen verschlagen aufblitze.

„Irgendeinen Nutzen muss es ja haben, dass James und ich Mitglieder im Slug-Club sind."

Harry grinste und das erste Mal, seit er selbst von diesem Club erfahren hatte, war er froh, dass es ihn gab.

„Aber wie willst du ein Gegenmittel herstellen, ohne dass du eine Probe von dem Gemisch hast? Nach Golperlots Drittem Gesetz..." Harry stöhnte auf, während James dies sagte.

„Du bist wohl kein Ass in Zaubertränke, Harry?", fragte Lily und zwinkerte ihrem Sohn zu, „das musst du von deinem Dad haben."

„Ich glaub ich könnte besser sein, wenn ich meine Tränke in Ruhe brauen könnte, aber das geht leider nicht", antwortete Harry und sein Gesicht machte einen leicht gequälten Eindruck.

„Lasst uns das Gespräch morgen fortsetzen. Es ist bereits nach Mitternacht und ihr solltet in eure Betten gehen. Lily, James, verarbeitet erst einmal das eben gehörte und morgen können wir dann weiter sehen. Ich glaube auch, das Harry das alles ziemlich mitgenommen hat und er jetzt Ruhe braucht. Schlaft gut ihr drei." Damit war für Dumbledore das Gespräch beendet und er setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Lily und James wandten sich zum Gehen, aber Harry blieb noch stehen.

„Wartet ihr unten? Ich wollte Professor Dumbledore noch etwas fragen", fragte Harry seine Eltern. Sie nickten beide und ließen sich von der Treppe nach unten bringen.

„Ähm, Professor..."

„Ja, Harry mein Junge, was kann ich noch für dich tun?", fragte Dumbledore. Er legte seine Hände zusammen und sah Harry über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie die ganze Geschichte kennen. Ich meine, warum Snape Sie... Sie..." Harry brach ab, er konnte es einfach nicht aussprechen.

„Mich tötete?", fragte Dumbledore immer noch mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ja! Und da wollte ich Sie fragen, kann ich Erinnerungen, die ich gesehen habe, aus meinen eigenen Gedanken ziehen, damit Sie sich diese in Ihrem Denkarium ansehen können?" Harry blickte seinen Schulleiter, seinen Mentor und seinen Freund hoffend an. Er wollte, dass Dumbledore die ganze Geschichte erfuhr, aber er wusste genauso, dass er sie nie würde erzählen können.

„Ja Harry, es ist möglich", riss der Schulleiter ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wie Sir, ich habe noch nie eine Erinnerung meinem Geist entnommen und bleibt die Erinnerung trotz allem noch in meinem Kopf? Oder werde ich sie dann vergessen haben?" Harry sah den Schulleiter mit fragendem Blick an.

„Nein du wirst dich nicht dran erinnern Harry, aber wenn ich mir die Erinnerung angesehen habe, kannst du sie zurück in deinen Kopf pflanzen. Willst du sie mir trotzdem geben?" Dumbledore sah Harry mit seinem durchdringenden Blick an und Harry fühlte sich wieder so, als würde er geröntgt werden.

„Ja, ich möchte sie Ihnen geben", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme.

Dumbledore erkläre Harry kurz, wie er seine Erinnerung entnehmen konnte: „Du musst einfach nur vor deinem geistigen Auge die Bilder sehen. Dann setzt du deinen Zauberstab an deine Schläfe an und ziehst sie vorsichtig und langsam raus. Wenn du fertig bist, einfach einmal kurz mit dem Zauberstab fester ziehen und die Erinnerung reist ab."

Harry tat, wie Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte. Er schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich zurück, was er vor nicht einmal drei Tagen, genau an dieser Stelle, gesehen hatte. Dumbledore hatte unterdessen sein Denkarium aus dem Schrank geholt und Harry legte seine Erinnerung vorsichtig darin ab.

„Ich danke dir Harry und nun geh auch du schlafen." Der Schulleiter nickte ihm noch einmal zu und Harry ging. Vor dem Wasserspeier warteten seine Eltern noch auf ihn.

„Was hast du noch so lange bei Dumbledore gemacht?", fragte ihn sein neugieriger Dad.

„Ihm eine meiner Erinnerungen gegeben", antwortete Harry und ging langsam los Richtung Gryffindorturm. Dass sein Dad ihn fragte, welche Erinnerung er Dumbledore gegeben hatte und dass seine Mum James daraufhin erklärte, dass Harry diese Erinnerung nun nicht mehr habe, hörte Harry nicht.

Er ging zwischen seinen Eltern und war in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. _Sie werden leben. Ich werde eine ganz normale Kindheit haben. Kein Voldemort, der sie mir zerstören wird. _

_Aber was ist, wenn ihnen auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen, oder später beim Kampf gegen Voldemort etwas passiert? Dann werde ich gar nicht erst geboren. Dann gäbe es keinen Harry James Potter. _

_Und was ist mit meiner großen Liebe, mit Ginny? Wenn ich die Zukunft verändere, wird Ginny sich dann trotzdem in mich verlieben? Werden Hermine und Ron trotzdem meine Freunde werden? Werde ich überhaupt eine Veränderung der Zukunft bemerken, oder würden alle Erinnerungen an diese Zeit in der Vergangenheit ausgelöscht werden? _

_Das ist doch erst einmal alles egal,_ schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. _Wichtig ist erst einmal, dass ich es schaffe, die Zukunft zu verändern. Aber werde ich es überhaupt schaffen? Ohne Ron? Ohne Hermine? Ich merke jetzt erst, wie sehr ich meine zwei besten Freunde vermisste, was sie mir wirklich bedeuten, jetzt wo ich sie nicht um mich habe. _

_Aber habe ich jetzt nicht etwas besseres? Habe ich jetzt nicht meine Eltern und Dumbledore, die mir zur Seite stehen? Und Sirius und Remus, beide werden leben. Aber ist das wirklich soviel besser als meine Freunde? _

_Ron, Hermine ihr fehlt mir, ich hoffe, wir sehen uns in einer glücklicheren Zukunft wieder. _

_Aber was soll ich mit Peter machen? Peter ist ein Verräter und wahrscheinlich wird er dies auch bleiben. Peter du feige Ratte, du wirst dafür bezahlen, dass du das Leben meiner Eltern, Sirius Leben und auch mein Leben zerstört hast. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass bevor er die Chance hat, meine Eltern zu verraten, auffliegt, dass alle erfahren werden, dass er ein Todesser ist. _

Harry fühlte, wie die Wut in ihm aufstieg. _Ich muss das in den Griff bekommen, noch darf ich nichts sagen._

„Harry mein Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung? Du bist so ruhig."

Harry schreckte auf, Lily hatte ihn an der Schulter gepackt und sah in ängstlich an.

„Ja, es ist alles ok, ich war nur in Gedanken", antwortete Harry und blickte seiner Mum tief in die Augen.

„Freundschaft", sagte da sein Dad neben ihm, Harry war gar nicht aufgefallen, das sie schon vor dem Bild der fetten Dame standen. Die Drei kletterten durch den Eingang. Der Turm war schon fast leer. Nur eine verlorene Person saß auf dem Sofa und schaute in die Flammen des Kamins.

„Ginny!" Harry freute sich, dass sie noch da war. Er ging zu ihr, nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss. Seine Eltern beobachteten diese Szene mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Ich muss sagen, du hast offenbar meinen Geschmack bei Frauen geerbt", sagte James und schaute von Ginny zu Lily, die ihm für diese Bemerkung sanft auf den Oberarm schlug.

„Komm James, lass uns in Bett gehen, damit unser Sohn und Ginny ihre Ruhe haben."

„Aber... aber..." James Widerspruch war zwecklos. Lily zog ihn einfach zu den Treppen, gab ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und schob ihn die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen rauf, bevor sie die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen empor stieg.

Harry ließ sich neben seine Freundin fallen, er war erschöpft und müde. Er stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände, presste die Fäuste auf die Augen, bis er Sterne sah. Irgendwie fühlte er sich wie in einem Gefängnis, ein Traum der zu real war, um ein Traum zu sein… .

„Wie geht es dir?" Ginnys Stimme war so leise, dass er sie kaum gehört hatte, aber etwas in dieser Frage rührte ihn. Er sah auf und drehte den Kopf in Ginnys Richtung, blickte direkt in ihre braunen Augen, die er die letzten Tage so vermisst hatte.

Er setzte sich zurück, lehnte sich an die Rückenlehne des Sofas. „Irgendwie warte ich darauf, auf zu wachen", murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

Ginny seufzte. „Ja, das Gefühl kenne ich", sagte sie leise und lehnte sich an ihn. Unbewusst fanden sich ihre Hände und glitten ineinander, hielten sich fest.

„Das ist alles so verworren. Wir sind in der Vergangenheit, was für alle anderen die Gegenwart ist – und unsere ja auch. Wir kommen aus der Zukunft, was unsere Vergangenheit ist – und für den Rest hier steht das alles noch in den Sternen."

„Hey", sagte Ginny sanft und zog sich zu ihm hoch. Sie sah ihn nun direkt an und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Lippen, als könne er jeden Moment zurück schrecken.

Doch sie spürte, dass er reden musste, also nahm sie wieder etwas Abstand und spielte mit seinen Fingern.

„Ich meine, vor wenigen Tagen noch dachte ich, das war's – ich war gerade dabei, Voldemort entgegen zu treten und rechnete nicht damit, das zu überleben. Ich hatte Abschied von meinem Leben genommen, war bereit gewesen, alles hinter mir zu lassen. Auch – auch dich." Seine Stimme klang brüchig, als er darüber sprach und Ginny spürte, wie ein feines Zittern seinen Körper durchlief.

„Harry – "

„Alles, was ich wollte war, dass du glücklich wirst, Ginny. Du solltest leben. Ich… ich hatte geglaubt, wenn ich dich auf Abstand halte, fällt es mir leichter. Ich wollte nicht, dass du zu sehr um mich trauerst, Ginny. Aber… als ich den Weg zurück zum Wald gegangen bin und den Stein in meiner Hand hatte, wollte ich in dem Augenblick nichts mehr, als dich noch einmal bei mir zu haben und dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich liebe."

Ginnys Blick verschwamm, als ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten. Sanft wischte Harry sie mit dem Daumen fort und lächelte.

Ginny war viel zu überwältigt von seinen Worten. In Ermangelung eigener Worte, die ihr partout nicht einfallen wollten, küsste sie Harry stürmisch, legte all ihre Liebe hinein.

Ihre Augen strahlten und auch Harrys Augen blitzten warm auf, als sie sich wieder ansahen.

„Ich danke dir, Gin. Sag jetzt nichts, du weißt wofür."

Er sah sie dankbar an und Ginny verstand, lächelte liebevoll.

„Wie… wie geht es dir?", fragte er vorsichtig und strich ihr über den Arm. Sie hatte sich mit dem Rücken seitlich gegen seinen Oberkörper gelehnt, beide genossen einfach das Gefühl der Nähe, ganz für sich sein zu können.

„Du fehlst mir", sagte sie leise, reckte dann den Kopf und sah ihn an. Harry schluckte, prompt überkam ihn das schlechte Gewissen. Die letzten Tage waren so voll gestopft mit Lily, James, Dumbledore und ihrer eigenen verzwickten Geschichte gewesen, dass er Ginny dabei vollkommen außen vor gelassen hatte.

„Tut mir leid", hauchte er und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. „Es ist nur… sie…"

„Sie sind deine Eltern, ich weiß", war Ginnys Antwort. In ihr war keinerlei Vorwurf zu hören, doch Harry fühlte sich noch schlechter, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie hier niemanden hatte. Er hatte James und Lily, Dumbledore und vielleicht auch ein bisschen Remus und Sirius – und Ginny?

Sie war auf ihn angewiesen und er hatte sie allein gelassen.

„Wir schaffen das, Gin. Wir schaffen das", murmelte er eher zu sich als zu seiner Freundin.

Ginny richtete sich auf und sah ihn an. „Wer, wenn nicht du?", sagte sie und grinste.

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht ich. Wir. Du und ich."

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich." Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss und stand dann auf. „Tut mir leid, ich bin hundemüde. Wie auch immer das hier ausgehen mag – ich bin bei dir, Harry. Das weißt du."

Harry stand mit ihr auf und zog sie noch einmal an sich, küsste sie sanft und wollte sie am liebsten nie wieder los lassen. „Ich weiß und dafür liebe ich dich. Sehen wir uns morgen? Ich würde dir gerne erzählen, was wir mit Dumbledore besprochen haben – aber nicht heute Nacht."

„Sicher sehen wir uns. Schlaf gut und bis morgen. Und Harry? Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, ja?"

„Du auch. Träum schön." Er sah sich noch ein letztes Mal um, ehe er die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal empor stieg. Leise betrat er den Schlafraum und sah, dass das Licht hinter Sirius' Vorhängen gelöscht wurde, vernahm noch ein „Missetat begangen" und dann war Stille.

Harry erstarrte. Hatte Sirius sie etwa mit der Karte beobacht?


	9. Die ganze Wahrheit

Die ganze Wahrheit

**Die ganze Wahrheit**

Das Erwachen am nächsten Morgen war das angenehmste, das Harry in der Vergangenheit bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Oder war die Vergangenheit jetzt seine Gegenwart? Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf und schlug die Vorhänge um sein Bett zurück. Er lächelte, als er sah, dass frühes Morgenlicht den Schlafsaal erhellte, aber noch alle Marauder friedlich schliefen. Selbst Lupin, den Harry als Frühaufsteher kennen gelernt hatte, lag noch in seinem Bett und hatte sich zusammengerollt.

Er ließ den Blick weiter wandern und blieb an seinem Vater hängen. Harry schmunzelte. James hatte sich so sehr in seine Decke gewühlt, dass nur noch die Spitzen seiner strubbeligen Haare herausragten.

Harry schlich auf die Tür zu und warf dabei einen Blick auf die Betten von Sirius und Peter. Peter hatte, ebenso wie er selbst, die Vorhänge geschlossen. Sirius jedoch hatte sie, genauso wie James und Remus, offen gelassen. Harry musste beinahe lachen, als ihm Sirius' leichtes Schnarchen an die Ohren drang – seinem Paten ging es ganz offensichtlich prächtig.

Er sprang rasch die Treppen hinunter, denn er hatte sowohl Ginny, als auch Lily im Gemeinschaftsraum entdeckt.

Beide lächelten, als sie ihn sahen und Harry fühlte Wärme in sich aufsteigen – wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht er könnte von seiner Mutter angelächelt werden! Nun war es endlich war geworden.

„Schläft James noch?", erkundigte sich Lily und blickte stirnrunzelnd zu den Treppen hinüber, die Harry eben hinunter geeilt war. Harry nickte nur abwesend, während er Ginny in eine liebevolle Umarmung zog. Erst Augenblicke später realisierte er die Verwunderung, die in Lilys Stimme mit geklungen hatte.

„Ja, wieso?" Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich nervös fühlte – war sein Vater sonst ein Frühaufsteher und es war etwas nicht in Ordnung, dass er so lange schlief? Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass James sehr friedlich ausgesehen hatte und nicht so, als würde er sich unter einem Alptraum quälen, oder vielleicht schlecht schlafen.

„Er hatte sich tief in die Decke gewühlt, als ich an ihm vorbeigegangen bin", erzählte er Lily und sah mit Schrecken, dass sich ihre Miene verfinsterte.

„Dann ist er völlig erschöpft." Panik stieg in Harry auf. Sein Vater, erschöpft? War er vielleicht mit seiner Geschichte daran schuld? Würde James ihn jetzt hassen? Wie würde Lily jetzt von ihm denken? Die Ungewissheit jagte durch seinen ganzen Körper und er musste mit Mühe ein Zittern unterdrücken.

Ginny, die Harrys Veränderung bemerkte, ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihn einfach in den Arm. Nun war es mit Harrys krampfhaft aufgebauter Fassade vorbei. Er drückte Ginny an sich und weinte. Die Tränen, die er eben noch mühsam unterdrückt hatte, schossen nun in seine Augen und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. All die Anspannung der letzten Tage, die anfängliche Ablehnung seiner Mutter, die zurückhaltende Art von Remus und Sirius, der Vorwurf seines Dads, etwas mit Lily zu haben und die Angst davor, dass er versagen könnte, dass er seine Eltern nicht retten könnte, dass Sirius doch nach Askaban würde müssen. Dazu die Angst, dass er es schaffen könnte, Ron und Hermine zu verlieren, aber vor allem Ginny zu verlieren, all das brach nun aus ihm heraus. Seine Beine versagten ihm plötzlich ihren Dienst und er sackte langsam zu Boden, sich immer noch an Ginny klammernd. Zwischen seinen Schluchzern hörte man in immer wieder murmeln: „Verzeiht mir bitte, ich wollte das alles nicht".

Lily ließ sich neben ihrem Sohn und seiner Freundin zu Boden gleiten. Ginny und sie schauten sich etwas hilflos an.

„Was hat er denn nur?", fragte Lily und man konnte ihre Angst um ihren Sohn in der Stimme hören.

„Ich denke einfach, dass ihm das alles zuviel ist. Erst das letzte Jahr, wo er mit Hermine und meinem Bruder durchs Land gezogen ist um die Horkruxe zu zerstören, dann diese Reise hierher, dass er euch endlich kennen lernen durfte. Remus und Sirius, die wieder leben. Irgendwann versagen auch ihm die Nerven. Seit 7 Jahren, seit er wieder in der Magischen Welt ist, kämpft er. Seine ganze Schulzeit bestand bisher nur aus kämpfen und in den Ferien konnte er sich auch nicht wirklich ausruhen, da hat er weiter gekämpft", sagte Ginny leise zu Lily.

Diese bekam es immer mehr mit der Angst zu tun und sie fühlte sich schrecklich hilflos. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, wie konnte sie ihrem Sohn helfen?

Vorsichtig hoben sie Harry hoch und schafften es irgendwie, ihn zur Couch zu bringen. Setzten ihn darauf nieder, Ginny setzte sich neben ihn und hielt ihn im Arm. Harry lehnte sich an sie, er hatte allen Widerstand aufgegeben. Seine Hände klammerten sich in seine Oberschenkel, er schluchzte und zitterte, dass es Ginny in der Seele weh tat.

„Ist ja gut, Harry", flüsterte Ginny und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. „Wir schaffen das, Harry. Wir schaffen das", murmelte sie immer wieder, strich ihm über den Rücken, bis sie merkte, dass er sich beruhigte. Das Zittern wurde weniger, der Atem ruhiger.

„Halt mich fest", hauchte Harry und klammerte sich an sie wie ein Ertrinkender und Ginny hielt ihn fest, murmelte Worte, die nur sie verstanden und die hoffentlich dafür sorgten, dass die Panik in ihm etwas abflaute.

Harry umarmte seine Freundin fest und blickte zu Lily, welche ihn verzweifelt ansah. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und sie verstand, setzte sich auf seine andere Seite und umarmte ihren Sohn ebenfalls, hoffte, ihm ein wenig von der Last abnehmen zu können.

Ein lautes Poltern riss die drei schließlich aus ihrer Umarmung und James und Sirius standen am Treppenabsatz.

Beide waren in ihrer Bewegung erstarrt, doch aus vollkommen unterschiedlichen Gründen. James, weil er verwundert zu seinem Sohn blickte, der dort hilflos aufgelöst in den Armen seiner Freundin und seiner Mutter hing. Und Sirius – der hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und ging mit ausgreifenden Schritten auf Lily zu.

„Lily, bleib bloß weg von dem! Er und seine… Freundin… nun sagt schon, woher kommt ihr,

hä? Smith und Wright, dass ich nicht lache! Also, raus mit der Sprache, wer hat euch geschickt, Voldemort persönlich?"

Kurz bevor er beim Sofa angekommen war, erwachte James aus seiner Trance. „Pad, nicht doch, das ist – "

„Prongs, diese zwei dort mögen sonst wer sein, aber sicher nicht Smith und Wright! Weißt du, was für Namen die Karte angezeigt hat? Ich wette die zwei haben einen ganz verflixten Vielsafttrank intus, diese Todesser – "

Schneller, als einer der Anwesenden reagieren konnte, war Lily aufgesprungen und hatte Sirius eine geknallt.

„Sag das noch einmal Black und du bist tot", zischte sie gefährlich, Sirius wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Prongs, Lily… was geht hier vor?", fragte er irritiert, während er ein Auge auf Harry geworfen hatte, welcher kreidebleich auf dem Sofa saß und gepresst atmete.

„Wirklich, super gemacht, Black!", motzte sie. „Dieser _Todesser_ ist dein zukünftiger Patensohn – und James' und mein Sohn, also pass auf, was du sagst. Die liebe Person neben ihm ist seine Freundin Ginny. Und wenn du einem von ihnen zu nahe kommst, lernst du mich kennen, Sirius Black, haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Sirius taumelte leicht und wurde blass. „Ich hatte also Recht, ihr zwei kommt aus der Zukunft", murmelte er versunken. „Und – ich habe mit der Freundin meines Patensohnes geflirtet!"

Aller Augen flogen zu Harry und Ginny. Letzte warf einen feindseligen Blick zu Sirius und hatte Mühe, den unkontrolliert zitternden Harry auf dem Sofa zu behalten.

„Harry – Harry, es ist okay. Sieh mich an Harry, bitte – sieh mich an!", versuchte sie, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Doch Harrys blanke Augen waren vor Hysterie weit aufgerissen, sein ganzer Körper angespannt.

Ehe Harry etwas sagen konnte, hatte Ginny sich vor ihn gestellt – und ihn einfach geküsst.

„Harry, ich bin da. Ich bin hier, siehst du? Fühlst du meine Hand, Harry? Sieh mich an, bitte", sagte sie leise, schaffte es, seinen Blick einzufangen und hielt seine Arme in den seinen.

„Er wusste es nicht, Harry", schaltete sich Lily ein. „Was hätte er auch anderes denken sollen?"

Eine Zeitlang war nichts zu hören außer Harrys bemüht kontrolliertem Atemholen und Ginnys leisen Worten, die mit Engelszungen auf ihren Freund einredete, bis Harrys sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er sich wieder auf das Sofa setzten konnte.

„Ich bin bei dir", flüsterte Ginny noch einmal und dieses Mal erwiderte Harry ihren Händedruck, sah sie sogar kurz an und küsste sie kurz, aber liebevoll auf den Mund.

„Ginny..." krächzte Harry und sah sie immer noch mit Angst in den Augen an. Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, seine Stimme versagte ihm.

Lily setzte sich wieder neben Harry aufs Sofa und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Alles wird gut, mein Schatz. Wir sind alle bei dir, wir werden dir alle so gut wir können helfen. Du musst das nicht alleine durchstehen."

Lily flüsterte zwar nur, aber Sirius hatte scheinbar sehr gute Ohren, denn er wendete sich an James und fragte leise, damit er Harry nicht wieder erschreckte: „Sag mal Prongs, wovon redet Lily da, was meint sie mit durchstehen und was macht er überhaupt hier? Ich meine selbst ich weiß, dass Zeitreisen gefährlich sind, vor allem wenn die Menschen, die man trifft das wissen und so Informationen über die Zukunft erfahren."

„Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte. Lass uns warten, bis Wormy und Moony wach sind und es Harry besser geht. Ich glaube, wir müssen euch die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Aber erst einmal kannst du in die Küche laufen und fragen, ob sie unser Frühstück in den Schulsprecherraum bringen können für… ähm 7..."

„8 James, vergiss Beccy nicht", warf Lily ein.

„Ja stimmt, sorry Darling. Also für 8 Leute. Ich würde sagen so in einer halben, dreiviertel Stunde, sollten wir da sein. Wenn sie es nicht machen wollen, geh zu Dumbledore, der wird es ihnen dann sicherlich sagen, denn das, was wir zu besprechen haben, ist nicht für andere Ohren bestimmt." James sah seinen besten Freund bittend an, der nickte nur und sagte: „Ich mach das schon. Ich frag einfach Sally, du weißt doch, sie erfüllt mir jeden Wunsch, wenn ich dann nur 5 Minuten Zeit für sie habe." Sirius verschwand mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Kaum war Sirius verschwunden, gab es auf der Treppe schon wieder Gepolter. Andere Gryffindors, die auch über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren, aber auch Peter und Remus kamen die Treppe runter und warfen nicht als einzige neugierige Blicke auf Harry, welcher wieder zu zittern anfing.

„Remus, Peter, würdet ihr hier auf Sirius warten? Er ist kurz runter in die Küche, er erklärt euch dann alles. James, Ginny, Harry und ich gehen schon einmal vor. Es ist hier zu voll", sagte Lily, welche immer wieder ängstliche Blicke zu Harry warf.

„Klar, wir warten", antwortete Remus und zog den kleinsten der Marauder mit auf eine Couch vor dem Kamin.

Lily erhob sich genau wie Ginny und gemeinsam halfen sie Harry aufzustehen. James ging schon vor zum Portraitloch und half Harry und den Mädels durch den Eingang. Ginny hatte diesmal nichts auszusetzen an der Hilfe, wie sie es einst hatte. Ihre Gedanken waren auch ganz wo anders. Die Vier machten sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Schulsprecher.

„Diantuskraut", sagte James und das Portrait von 4 Mönchen die Karten spielten glitt zur Seite und gab den Eingang frei. James und Lily gingen vor, doch als Ginny ihnen folgen wollte, hielt Harry sie fest.

„Ginny, bitte warte einen Augenblick", sagte Harry und man merkte, dass noch lange nicht wieder alles in Ordnung war. Seine Stimme zitterte immer noch etwas.

„Was gibt es denn, Harry? Hey..." rief Ginny erschrocken, denn Harry zerrte sie weg von dem Eingang zum Schulsprecherzimmer.

„Ich soll gleich Sirius, Remus und Peter alles erzählen? Hab ich das richtig verstanden? Aber wie soll ich meinem Dad sagen, dass einer seiner besten Freunde ihn an Voldemort verraten hat, dass Voldemort ihn und Lily deshalb töten konnte. Dass Sirius wegen ihm 12 Jahre unschuldig in Askaban saß? Wie soll ich ihnen sagen, dass Peter ein Verräter ist?" Ginny spürte die Angst, die in Harrys Worten mitklang.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick sagte sie: „Vielleicht... hmm... vielleicht kannst du ja auch dahin gehend die Zukunft verändern. Ich meine, vielleicht schaffst du es, dass Peter nie ein Todesser wird. Vielleicht lernen sie ja aus der Geschichte. Aber du kannst es ihnen nicht verschweigen. Du musst es ihnen erzählen. Ich meine, wenn alles so klappt wie du es möchtest, wird Voldemort bereits endgültig besiegt sein, wenn wir in die Zukunft zurück gehen."

Harry seufzte: "Du hast ja recht Ginny. Danke, danke dass du es immer wieder schaffst mich runter zu holen. Ich liebe dich!"

Harry nahm Ginnys Hand und drückte sie sanft, dann gingen sie gemeinsam zurück zum Zimmer der Schulsprecher.

„Diantuskraut", sagte Ginny und das Portrait ging wieder auf, aber die Mönche schienen nicht so glücklich zu sein, dass sie schon wieder unterbrochen wurden, denn sie fluchten, wie es sich für Menschen wie sie eigentlich nicht gehörte.

Sie betraten einen überraschend großen Raum, der von Sonnenlicht erhellt wurde, welches durch zwei großen Fenster flutete. Vor den Fensterbänken standen zwei Schreibtische, Ginny musste grinsen, als ihr Blick darauf fiel. Es war genau zu erkennen, wem welcher Platz gehörte: James' Tisch war mit Pergamenten und anderen Utensilien übersäht, während Lilys Tisch akkurat aufgeräumt war und alles an seinem Platz lag.

An der linken Wand standen einige Regale mit Büchern und Pergamentrollen, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war in die Wand ein großer, gemütlicher Kamin eingelassen, in dem ein fröhliches Feuer vor sich hin prasselte.

Etwa in der Mitte des Raumes befand sich eine Sitzgruppe, bestehend aus zwei roten Sofas und vier ebenso roten Sesseln, die um einen niedrigen Tisch herum standen.

Lily und James saßen bereits in einem der zwei Sofas und Ginny und Harry setzten sich ihnen gegenüber auf das zweite Sofa.

Schweigend warteten die Vier auf die fehlenden drei Rumtreiber und Beccy. Hin und wieder warf Lily einen besorgten Blick zu ihrem Sohn. Sein Zusammenbruch vom Morgen machte ihr immer noch Angst und sie fragte sich, ob es richtig war, dieses Gespräch jetzt zu führen. Aber sie musste zugeben, dass Harry schon besser aussah. Er bekam langsam wieder Farbe im Gesicht und von Zeit zu Zeit stahl sich auch ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Dann ging das Portraitloch auf und die vier Fehlenden traten ein.

„Frühstück kommt gleich. Sally wollte mir diesen kleinen Gefallen nicht tun. Ich musste den Umweg über Dumbledore machen. Er meinte, er würde sich um das Frühstück kümmern und würde dem Gespräch dann gerne beiwohnen." Sirius verzog das Gesicht, man merkte, dass er nicht sehr begeistert war, dass sein Schulleiter dabei war. Er blickte von Lily zu James und von ihnen zu Ginny und Harry während er sprach. Als er sagte, dass Dumbledore auch gleich käme, lächelte Harry richtig und entspannte sich noch mehr.

Remus, Peter, Beccy und Sirius setzten sich, doch als Sirius den Mund öffnen wollte, schüttelte James kaum merklich den Kopf und flüsterte: „Lass uns erst frühstücken. Harry wird die Kraft brauchen."

James hatte gerade sein letztes Wort gesagt, als es auch schon an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein", sagte Lily und hoffte, dass es Dumbledore und nicht irgendein Schüler war, der ein Problem hatte. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Im Eingang stand der Schulleiter und schaute ernst, aber auch mit einem Lächeln in die Runde. Sein Blick blieb nur etwas länger an Harry als an den anderen hängen. Harry bemerkte dies und fühlte sich unwohl. Nun war er schon in einer anderen Zeit, wo er nicht berühmt war und trotzdem musterten ihn alle mehr als die anderen. Er seufzte. Sofort hatte sich Ginnys Hand wieder in die seine geschoben und Lily und James warfen ihm besorgte Blicke zu.

„Mir geht's gut", versuchte er ihnen zu versichern und fügte noch hinzu: „Das einzige, was habe, ist tierischen Hunger."

„Ah, das ist glaube ich mein Stichwort." Dumbledore klatschte einmal in die Hände und zwei Hauselfen erschienen. Sie baten die Anwesenden aufzustehen und ließen dann mit einem Schnippen die gemütlichen Sessel und Sofas verschwinden und einen Tisch mit 9 Stühlen erscheinen, auf dem ein reichhaltiges Frühstück stand.

„Danke Sally und Crossy, ich rufe euch dann, wenn wir noch etwas benötigen" sagte Dumbledore an die Hauselfen gewandt und lächelte. Die Beiden angesprochenen verbeugten sich tief und waren mit einem leisen Plopp auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Das Frühstück verlief schweigend, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Als auch James und Sirius mit essen fertig waren, klatschte Dumbledore wieder in die Hände und Crossy und Sally erschienen erneut. Die Neun standen von den Stühlen auf und mit einem nun bekannten Schnippen der Beiden verschwand der Tisch und die Stühle und die Einrichtung sah wieder so aus wie vorher. Auf dem Tisch ließen die Hauselfen noch ein paar Getränke erscheinen und entfernten sich wieder mit einem Plopp.

Die Marauder, Lily und Beccy sahen abwechselnd zu Harry und Dumbledore. Harry spürte die Blicke auf sich und begann wieder leicht zu zittern. Er warf Dumbledore einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu.

„Ich... ich kann... ich kann ihnen doch nicht alles erzählen", flüsterte Harry stotternd, aber alle verstanden, was er sagte, denn es war Mucksmäuschen still in dem Raum.

„Harry mein Sohn, wir wollen dir helfen. Alle. Alle, die wir hier sitzen, aber dafür musst du alles erzählen, denn wie sollen wir dir sonst helfen?", fragte James in einem sanften Ton.

„Aber... aber ich kann euch doch nicht erzählen, wie ihr sterbt." Man merkte, dass Harry das Sprechen schwer fiel. „Wie soll ich euch das alles erzählen?" Diesmal galt sein Hilfe suchender Blick Ginny.

„Harry du schaffst das, ich bin bei dir und kann dir helfen." Harry lächelte Ginny nach ihren Worten zögernd an.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und begann:

„Es fällt mir nicht leicht, dies alles zu erzählen. Lily und James wissen ja schon, was mit ihnen in der Zukunft passiert, zumindest ein Stückchen. Es wird in ein paar Jahren eine Prophezeiung über mich gemacht. Am Anfang ist nicht sicher, ob sie über mich oder über meinen Freund Neville Longbottom gemacht wird. Erst nach dem Voldemort versucht mich zu töten ist sicher, dass ich es bin über den sie gemacht wurde. Die Prophezeiung besagt, dass ich Voldemort töten werde, dass nur ich es kann. Er hat mich als sich ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet." Harry schob seine Haare von der Stirn und zeigte seine Narbe. „Professor Dumbledore gegenüber wird diese Weissagung gemacht und er warnt Lily und James. Ihr versteckt euch und er rät euch, den _Fidelius Zauber_ über euer Haus zu sprechen."

„Fidelius Zauber?" unterbrach Beccy Harrys Erzählungen.

Dumbledore räusperte sich: „Das ist ein Zauber, der es jedem unmöglich macht das Haus zu sehen, der nicht vom Geheimniswahrer eingeweiht wird. Der Geheimniswahrer muss einem erst sagen, wo das Haus steht und dann wird es wieder sichtbar für die Person."

„Dumbledore selbst bot sich als Geheimniswahrer an", Harry fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort, als wäre er nie unterbrochen worden, „aber du James wolltest Sirius." James warf einen wütenden Blick zu Sirius. Er merkte gar nicht, dass er automatisch in die Vergangeheit wechselte. Denn war seine Vergangenheit... auch, wenn es für die hier Anwesenden noch nicht passiert war und hoffentlich auch nie passieren würde.

„Hey Mann ich würde eher sterben, als dich an Voldemort zu verraten!" Sirius war ganz aufgebracht. Würde er doch der Schwarzmagier werden, von dem alle dachten er sei in ihm, weil er ein Black war?

„Nein, Sirius hat euch nicht verraten. Es war... es war... Ich kann nicht." Harry warf einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu Ginny, die für Harry weitererzählte: „Sirius hat vorgeschlagen jemand anderes zu nehmen, da Voldemort denken würde er wäre der Geheimniswahrer. Er schlug", Ginny schluckte, „Peter vor."

Entsetzen war auf den Gesichtern aller zu sehen. Aber das größte Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf Peters Gesicht wieder.

„Nein... Nein... ich... ich würde nie...", stotterte er und schaute ängstlich von Einem zum Anderen. Man merkte, dass James am Liebsten auf Peter los gegangen wäre, er aber von Lily beruhigt wurde, die nun seine Hand hielt wie Ginny es bei Harry tat. Sirius und Remus waren zu geschockt um irgendetwas sagen oder machen zu können. Einen Moment herrschte Stille in dem Schulsprecherraum.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum er es getan hat, aber ich habe eine Vermutung, ich habe versucht mir zu erklären, warum ein Freund so etwas tut", er wandte sich jetzt direkt an Peter, „Fühlst du dich manchmal schlecht behandelt von den anderen Dreien oder vernachlässigt? Bedrückt dich irgendetwas?"

„Ja... ja, manchmal", antwortete Peter zögerlich.

„Warum sagst du nichts, Wormy?", fragte Remus.

„Ich bin stolz darauf, dass die Beiden coolsten Jungs der Schule mit mir befreundet sind. Ihr Drei seid alle so schlau, gehört zu den Besten des Jahrganges und ich? Ich schaffe es immer nur mit Ach und Krach. Ohne die Hilfe von Sirius und James hätte ich es nie geschafft ein Animagus zu werden."

„Animagus?", unterbrach ihn die überraschte Stimme von Dumbledore.

„Ja, Sir", gab James kleinlaut zu. „Sirius, Peter und ich sind Animagi. Als wir heraus fanden, was Remus ist wollten wir ihm irgendwie helfen. Wir haben alles über Werwölfe gelesen, was wir in die Hände bekommen konnten. Ich glaube, soviel wie damals waren Sirius und ich in der restlichen Schulzeit nicht in der Bibliothek. Irgendwann entdeckten wir, dass Werwölfe Tieren nichts tun und so beschlossen wir Animagi zu werden. Es hat zwar fast zwei Jahre gebraucht, aber wir haben es geschafft und begleiten Remus seit dem an den Vollmondnächten."

„Beeindruckend, Sie haben das ganz alleine geschafft? Ohne Hilfe? Ich bin beeindruckt meine Herren. Ich werde Ihr Geheimnis für mich behalten, aber eines sei Ihnen gesagt, Sie sollten sich, wenn Sie mit der Schule fertig sind, registrieren lassen. Besonders, wenn Ihre Berufswünsche noch die selben sind wie vor zwei Jahren Mr. Black und Mr. Potter."

Die drei Animagi nickten nur.

„Jedenfalls kam bzw. kommt Voldemort am 31.10.81 in unser Haus", Harry sprach jetzt mehr mechanisch, so als wäre es nicht seine Geschichte, die er da erzählte, „James trat ihm entgegen und sagte Lily, sie solle sich mich schnappen und verschwinden. Voldemort hatte nur gelacht und ihn im Eingangsbereich mit dem ‚Avada Kedavra' getötet. Lily war inzwischen in mein Kinderzimmer gelaufen. Voldemort kam hinterher. Ich lag in meinem Bett und Lily stand davor. Voldemort sagte, dass Lily nicht sterben müsse, wenn sie nur zur Seite gehen würde, aber sie hat gefleht nicht mich umzubringen sondern sie zu nehmen. Er hat wieder nur gelacht und auch sie mit dem ‚Avada Kedavra' getötet. Dann kam er auf mich zu, richtete den Zauberstab auf mich und der dritte grüne Blitz schoss aus ihm hervor."

Lily schluchzte leise auf und James nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm. Er war genau wie die anderen in Raum geschockt. Auch von Beccy hörte man ein leises Weinen, hier war es aber nicht James, der sie tröstete, sondern Remus, der sie liebevoll in den Arm nahm.

„Der Fluch traf mich, aber er tötete mich nicht, sondern prallte einfach von mir ab und schoss auf Voldemort zurück. Er fiel in sich zusammen und war dann verschwunden. Hagrid kam und holte mich auf Sirius' fliegendem Motorrad ab und brachte mich zu Dumbledore, der vor Tante Petunias Haus wartete. Als Sirius erfuhr, was Peter getan hatte, jagte er ihm nach, aber Peter konnte fliehen. Er schnitt sich einen Finger ab, ließ die Straße explodieren und riss eine Menge Muggel mit in den Tod. Sirius stand nur da und lachte, er wurde dann ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban gebracht. Alle dachten, er hätte euch verraten und hätte die Muggel getötet."

Harry brach ab und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ginny nahm ihn in den Arm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, was aber nicht so einfach war. James stand auf und ging auf seinen Sohn zu. Er zog sachte seine Hände von den Augen und zwang ihn, ihm in den Augen zu sehen.

„Harry, das ist schrecklich, was du da erzählt hast, aber bedenke, wir werden das alles ändern. Wir werden das schaffen und du wirst das nie wieder erleben müssen. Du wirst eine ganz normale Kindheit haben. Lily und ich werden leben, Sirius wird nie nach Askaban kommen und Peter wird uns nie verraten. Dafür sorgen wir." Langsam beruhigte Harry sich.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte Lily und sah ihren Sohn besorgt an. Harry nickte nur.

„Ich hab dann bis zu meinem elften Lebensjahr unter der Treppe in einer kleinen Kammer gewohnt..."

„Was? Ich bringe diese Frau um. Wie kann sie es wagen, meinen Sohn so zu behandeln?", brauste Lily auf.

„Es war schon ok. Ich hab es überlebt und ich denke, dass sie und Onkel Vernon der Grund sind, warum ich das alles überhaupt überstanden habe. Alle haben mich behandelt, als wäre ich was Besonderes, aber die Beiden haben eher das Gegenteil gemacht. Und ich habe eine Familie. Ginnys Eltern behandeln mich, als wäre ich ihr Kind. Ich habe den Großteil meiner Ferien immer im Fuchsbau verbracht. Ron, Ginnys Bruder ist mein bester Freund und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren immer für mich da, wenn ich sie brauchte. An meinem elften Geburtstag waren wir auf eine kleine Insel mit einem Einsturz gefährdetem Haus geflohen vor den Briefen von Hogwarts, jeden Tag wurden es mehr, bis es so viele waren, dass man sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Nach dem ersten Brief wurde Dudley meinem Cousin eins seiner Zimmer weggenommen und ich bin dort eingezogen, da auf dem Brief sogar mein Zimmer unter der Treppe stand, bekamen die Beiden Angst. Jedenfalls auf dieser Insel kam dann Punkt Mitternacht Hagrid und sorgte dafür, dass ich meinen Brief bekam. Wir sind dann am nächsten Tag in die Winkelgasse und haben meine Sachen gekauft. Das war der schönste Geburtstag, den ich bis dahin hatte, denn Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia haben ihn immer gekonnt ignoriert."

Lily schnaubte, blieb diesmal aber ruhig und Harry konnte fortfahren mit seiner Geschichte.

„Im ersten Jahr bin ich Voldemort wieder begegnet. Er hatte von einem Lehrer Besitz ergriffen und wollte so an den Stein der Weisen rankommen, welchen Professor Dumbledore vor dem Schuljahr nach Hogwarts geholt hatte. Ich konnte es verhindern. Ich hab die ganzen Prüfungen, die zum Schutz für den Stein bestanden, mit meinen Freunden Hermine und Ron gelöst. Ohne sie hätte ich es nicht geschafft, denn ihr müsst wissen, Hermine ist die klügste Hexe, Sirius und Remus meinen sogar, sie wäre klüger als du Mum." Harry blickte sie mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht an. „Na ja und Ron..."

„Ron ist ein Tollpatsch, aber ein lieber und einer der genialsten Schachspieler, die ich kenne", unterbrach Ginny ihn.

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber vor allem ist er ein wahrer Freund", lachte Harry und gab Ginny einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Dann kam mein zweites Schuljahr. Es begann schon nicht gut. Ein Hauself wollte verhindern, dass ich zurück nach Hogwarts ging. Er meinte, es wäre zu gefährlich. Er fing die Briefe meiner Freunde ab, um mich glauben zu lassen, ich hätte mir alles nur eingebildet. Dann hat er im Haus gezaubert und ich wurde verwarnt wegen Zauberei Minderjähriger. Onkel Vernon vergitterte mein Fenster, dass ich meine Eule nicht raus lassen konnte, um meinen Freunden zu schreiben. Aber wieder kam Ron mir zu Hilfe. Er kam mit seinen Zwillingsbrüdern."

Ginny schniefte bei den Worten, denn ihre Gedanken flogen in die Zukunft zu einem toten Fred. Harry merkte es und drückte ihre Hand und flüsterte: „Denk dran, auch das werden wir ändern. Fred wird leben."

Ginny beruhigte sich langsam wieder und Harry fuhr fort mit seiner Erzählung: „Die drei kamen mit dem fliegenden Auto ihres Vater und halfen mir raus. Den Rest der Ferien verbrachte ich dann im Fuchsbau und es war so schön. Endlich war ich mal nur von Menschen umgeben, die mich mochten, die mich liebten. Es war ganz neu für mich und genoss diese Ferien. Als wir dann zur Schule wollten, kamen Ron und ich nicht durch die Absperrung von King's Cross, der Hauself, Dobby ist übrigens sein Name, hatte es verhindert. Ron und ich wussten nicht, was wir machen sollten. Auf die Idee, meine Eule nach Hogwarts zu schicken, kamen wir gar nicht. Also haben wir das Auto von Mr. Weasley genommen und sind damit zur Schule geflogen. Das Schuljahr war eines der Schlimmsten. Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet."

„Was, wie, wer?", fragte Dumbledore und man sah, dass er es nicht glauben konnte.

„Durch mich", flüsterte Ginny leise, „Ich war Schuld, ich habe die Kammer geöffnet."

„Nein Ginny, du kannst nichts dafür, Voldemort hatte Besitz von Ginny ergriffen und sie benutzt. Alle in der Schule dachten aber, dass ich es war, weil ich Parsel spreche."

„Du sprichst Parsel?", fragte Lily verdutzt.

„Ja, Professor Dumbledore erklärte mir, dass als Voldemort versuchte mich zu töten, er mir einige seiner Kräfte übertragen hat. Während des Schuljahres, wurden verschiedene Schüler durch den Basiliken, der eigentlich in der Kamme wohnte und nun frei gelassen worden war, versteinert. Auch Hermine hatte dieses Schicksal getroffen, aber bevor sie versteinert wurde, hatte sie heraus gefunden, wer in der Kammer haust und wie es sich durchs Schloss bewegt, denn ich habe während des gesamten Schuljahres in den Wänden immer wieder eine Stimme gehört. Ginny wurde zum Ende des Schuljahres in die Kammer verschleppt. Ron und ich sind schließlich mit unserem damaligen Lehrer für Verteidigung in die Kammer gestiegen. Professor Lockhard hatte in der Kammer versucht unsere Gedächtnisse zu löschen, denn wir fanden heraus, dass all seine Geschichten und Heldentaten nur erfunden waren. Das einzige, was er nach eigenen Worten wirklich könne, wären Gedächtniszauber. In der Kammer konnte er sich Rons Zauberstab schnappen und versuchte es, aber da der Stab entzwei war und nur notdürftig geflickt wurde, ging der Zauber nach hinten los und traf ihn selbst. Bei dem Versuch gab es auch eine kleine Explosion, die viele Steine der Decke runter kommen ließen. Ich wurde von Ron getrennt, ging aber weiter, denn immer noch war Ginny in Gefahr. Ich fand sie dann in der Kammer.

Tom Riddle, Voldemorts 16 jähriges Selbst, eine wieder belebte Erinnerung, war auch da. Er ließ den Basilisken auf mich los und plötzlich kam Fawks und gab mir den Sprechenden Hut, aus welchem ich dann das Schwert von Gryffindor ziehen konnte. Ich schaffte es irgendwie, den Basilisken zu töten, dabei blieb einer seiner Giftzähne in meinem Arm stecken. Ich konnte ihn rausziehen und stach ihn in das Tagebuch, mit dessen Hilfe er Besitz von Ginny ergriffen hatte, so habe ich das Buch zerstört. Ginny wachte langsam wieder auf, aber ich dachte ich sterbe an den Folgen des Basiliskengiftes. Da kam Fawks wieder und heilte mich mit seinen Tränen. Voldemort verschwand und ich und Ginny konnten mit Ron und Lockhard heil aus der Kammer kommen. Das", Harry seufzte, „war mein zweites Schuljahr."

Alle sahen ihn sprachlos an, keiner wusste, was er darauf sagen sollte. Lily und James wussten nicht, ob sie ihren Sohn bedauern sollten, dass er schon in so jungen Jahren so viel mitgemacht hatte, oder ob sie ihn bewundern sollte, dass er das alles geschafft hat und trotzdem ein normaler junger Mann ist.

„Mein drittes Schuljahr war das schönste, auch wenn die Dementoren mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht haben. Remus kam an die Schule und unterrichtete Verteidigung und er war der beste Lehrer, denn ich in all den Jahren hatte." Remus war rot geworden, bei Harry Worten und Beccy warf ihm einen lächelnden Blick zu.

„Außerdem lernte ich in diesem Jahr Sirius kennen. Er floh aus Askaban, da er auf einem Foto Peter gesehen hatte und Peter ganz in meiner Nähe war. Ich muss sagen, als ich Sirius das erste Mal sah, hat er mir ziemliche Angst gemacht, dieser bärenartige schwarze Hund, der mich durchdringend angesehen hat. Am Ende des Schuljahres trafen Remus und Sirius auf Peter. Sirius hatte Ron in die Heulende Hütte verschleppt, da er Krätze alias Peter bei sich hatte. Hermine und ich sind ihnen hinterher. Kurze Zeit später erschien auch Remus. Peter hat die Begegnung mit seinen alten Freunden überlebt. Sie wollten ihn eigentlich töten, um euch beide zu rächen, aber ich habe gesagt, dass du, Dad, sicherlich nicht gewollt hättest, dass deine Freunde zu Mördern würden", auf die Worte nickte James, „eigentlich wollten wir ihn ausliefern, aber Remus hatte seinen Wolfsbanntrank nicht genommen."

„Wolfsbanntrank?", unterbrach Remus ihn und guckte wissbegierig zu Harry.

„Ja, es wird in den nächsten Jahren ein Trank entwickelt, der dich an Vollmond zu einem Schoßwölfchen macht", sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

Alle im Raum fingen zu lachen an.

„Also, Remus hatte seinen Trank nicht genommen und in dem Tumult konnte Peter fliehen. Da wir jetzt nichts mehr beweisen konnten und man Hermine, Ron und mir nicht glaubte, sollte Sirius den Kuss von einem Dementor bekommen. Hermine und ich konnten das aber mit einer kleinen Zeitreise verhindern. Zwar musstest du fliehen, aber ich war trotzdem glücklich." Ein erinnerungsseliges Lächeln stahl sich in Harrys Gesicht.

„Du warst schon einmal in der Vergangenheit?" fragten Dumbledore, Sirius und Beccy wie aus einem Munde.

„Ja aber nur drei Stunden zurück. Wir haben nur Seidenschnabel, einen Hippogreif und Sirius gerettet", antwortete Harry, als wäre es nichts besonderes.

„Nur?", fragte Sirius erstaunt, „ist ja schön und gut, dass du die Bescheidenheit von Lily geerbt hast, aber du darfst dein Licht auch nicht unter den Scheffel stellen."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Soll ich weiter erzählen?", fragte er und man merkte, dass ihm das Lob nicht so ganz behagte.

Kollektives Nicken war Harry Antwort genug und so fuhr er fort: „In den Ferien zwischen dem dritten und dem vierten Schuljahr gab es in England eine Quddichweltmeisterschaft. Rons Dad hatte Karten für das Endspiel bekommen und ich durfte mit. Das Spiel war einfach klasse. Aber nach dem Spiel überfielen Todesser den Zeltplatz und steckten alles in Brand. Einer der Todesser hat das dunkle Mal aufsteigen lassen.

Irgendwie sind wir da alle heil raus gekommen.

Dann begann das vierte Schuljahr und Dumbledore und die Abteilung für Spiele und Sportarten hatte es geschafft, das Trimagische Turnier nach ca. 200 Jahren wieder aufleben zu lassen. Es fand in Hogwarts statt. Alastor Moody sollte in dem Jahr Lehrer für Verteidigung sein, wurde aber vorher entführt. Ein Todesser hatte das Jahr über Vielsafttrank getrunken und sich so als Moody ausgegeben. Er warf menien Namen in den Feuerkelch, welcher die Auswahl der Kandidaten vornehmen sollte und ich wurde ausgewählt. So musste ich am Turnier teilnehmen.

Mit Hilfe von dem falschen Moody und meinen Freunden habe ich es irgendwie geschafft zu überleben und sogar zu gewinnen. Zusammen mit... mit..." Harry warf einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu Ginny, die ihn verstand und weitererzählte: „Er gewann das Turnier zusammen mit dem anderen Hogwartsteilnehmer, Cedric Diggory. Aber der Pokal, welchen sie im Irrgarten suchen mussten, war ein Portschlüssel. Die Beiden landeten in Little Hangleton und dort waren Voldemort oder was von ihm übrig war und... und Peter." Nun musste auch Ginny schlucken, als sie den entsetzten Blick von Peter und den anderen sah. „Peter hat auf Voldemorts Befehl hin Cedric getötet."

„Nein, das habe ich nicht getan oder werde ich nicht tun! Nein ich bin kein Mörder!" Peter schluchzte auf und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er konnte es nicht glauben. _Ich bin ein Mörder, ich bin ein Mörder_, dachte er immer wieder. Er sprang auf und wollte aus dem Raum rennen, aber Harry war schneller.

„Peter, warte. Geh nicht. All das muss nicht passieren. Du kannst das verhindern. Du musst kein Todesser werden. Denk dran, du hast Freunde und wenn du ihnen erzählst, wenn dich was bedrückt oder wenn sie sich mal wieder lustig über dich machen, dann sag ihnen, dass es dich stört. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihr Verhalten ändern werden", sagte Harry eindringlich und sah Peter ernst an.

„Danke Harry, warum tust du das? Ich bin Schuld, oder werde Schuld sein - man ist das alles kompliziert – wegen mir wirst du keine schöne Kindheit haben." Peter sah Harry fassungslos an. Wie konnte jemand, dem er soviel Leid zufügen würde, noch so nett zu ihm sein.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht alleine Schuld bist an dem was passiert ist. Voldemort hat dir das versprochen, was du von deinen Freunden erwartet hast. Anerkennung!", antwortete Harry und blickte traurig von Peter zu Remus, Sirius und seinem Dad. Harry zog Peter mit sich und schubste ihn sanft in seinen Sessel zwischen Sirius und Remus zurück, dann setzte er sich wieder neben Ginny auf das Sofa, atmete noch einmal tief durch und erzählte weiter: „Peter fesselte mich an den Grabstein von Voldemorts Dad und führte ein Ritual durch, durch welches Voldemort zurück kehrte." Harry hielt die Erzählung, was genau auf dem Friedhof so kurz es ging, um Peter nicht wieder aufzuregen. Er wollte nicht, dass er sich noch schlechter fühlte, als er es jetzt sowieso schon tat. „Voldemort zwang mich zu einem Duell", fuhr Harry fort, „unsere Zauberstäbe haben sich während des Duells verbunden und Mum und Dad kamen als so eine Art Geist wieder. Ihr habt dafür gesorgt, dass ich vom Friedhof fliehen konnte. Voldemort war wieder da, aber keiner wollte mir glauben und unsere einzige Chance auf Klärung ließ Cornelius Fudge mit dem Kuss des Dementors verschwinden. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass Voldemort zurück war. Keiner wollte mir glauben. Außer meinen Freunden und Ihnen, Professor."

„Warum sollte ich dir auch nicht glauben schenken?", antwortete Dumbledore und röntgte Harry mit seinem Blick. Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte und erzählte einfach weiter.

„Dann kamen die Sommerferien. Ich saß bei Onkel und Tante fest, ohne irgendwelche Informationen. Ich hatte gehofft, schnell dort weg zu kommen aber leider war dem nicht so. Ich war viel draußen und bin spazieren gegangen, habe einfach nachgedacht. Eines Tages traf ich auf meinen Cousin Dudley und seine Freunde. Die verabschiedeten sich bald und Dudley ging nach Hause, da es für mich nur Ärger gab, wenn ich später als Dudley nach Hause kam, bin ich ihm dann hinterher gerannt.

In einer dunklen Gasse tauchten plötzlich zwei Dementoren auf und griffen Dudley und mich an. Da ich im dritten Jahr von Remus gelernt hatte, wie der Patronus funktioniert, habe ich ihn heraufbeschworen und so ist uns nichts passiert. Aber damit begann der Ärger erst. Ich bekam einen Brief, in dem stand, das ich von der Magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille abgeholt werden sollte, mein Zauberstab abgenommen und ich nicht nach Hogwarts zurück dürfte. Professor Dumbledore konnte das noch abwenden und erinnerte Fudge dran, dass er das ohne Anhörung nicht dürfte. Er musste also klein bei geben und ich zu einer Anhörung. Fudge wollte aber unbedingt verhindern, dass Sie, Sir, dran teilnehmen und hat den Termin um ein paar Stunden nach vorne verlegt und obendrein den gesamten Gamot einberufen. Nur mit Ihrer Hilfe bin ich da wieder heraus gekommen und ich durfte zurück nach Hogwarts.

Dort wurde es dann aber fast noch schlimmer. Das Ministerium hatte einen Ausbildungserlass verabschiedet, wonach es einen geeigneten Lehrer bestimmen dürfe, wenn der gegenwärtige Schulleiter nicht in der Lage sei, einen zu ernennen. Sie schickten eine Frau nach Hogwarts, die – die einfach unfähig war. Aber Umbridge war nicht nur unfähig, sondern auch darauf bedacht, dass ich nicht die Wahrheit sage über Voldemorts Rückkehr. Sie versuchte zu verhindern, dass wir lernen uns zu verteidigen.

Hermine schlug vor, dass ich eine Gruppe gründe, in der wir Verteidigungszauber lernen. Umbridge kam aber dahinter und wollte mich von der Schule werfen.

Doch Professor Dumbledore opferte sich für mich. Er hat, nachdem sie unsere Mitgliederliste fanden, gesagt, dass es seine Idee war, dass es seine Gruppe wäre, denn wir hatten diese Gruppe _Dumbledores Armee_ genannt, da es Fudges größte Angst war, dass Dumbledore eine eigene Armee aufstellt. Nun war sie Schulleiterin", Harry seufzte, „Es war ja das Jahr, in dem wir unsere ZAG's machten, also Ron, Hermine und ich, denn Ginny ist ja ein Jahr unter uns. Auf alle Fälle hatte ich während der Geschichtsprüfung eine Vision. Ich hatte so etwas schon öfters. Ich kann von Zeit zu Zeit sehen, was Voldemort macht, besonders, wenn er extreme Gefühle hat. Diese Vision hatte er mir aber eingepflanzt. Er zeigte mir, dass Sirius gequält wird. Ich hab noch versucht, herauszufinden, ob es stimmt. Sirius, es tut mir leid. Ich bin Schuld", Harry brach wieder in hemmungsloses Schluchzen aus. Ginny versuchte verzweifelt ihn zu beruhigen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sirius stand von seinem Sessel auf und ging auf Harry zu.

„Harry, sieh mich bitte an. Ich bin mir sicher, egal was passiert ist, dich trifft keine Schuld. Du hast alles versucht, da bin ich mir sicher. Ginny kannst du weiter erzählen?", fragte Sirius Ginny. Sie nickte und Sirius setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Harry und nahm ihn nun in den Arm, während Ginny weiter erzählte: „Wir sind dorthin, wo Sirius in Harrys Vision gefoltert wurde. Wir, dass heißt Ron, Hermine, Luna, Neville und wir Beide. Wir sind also ins Ministerium in die Mysteriums Abteilung, aber da war niemand. Alles was wir fanden, war die Kugel mit der Prophezeiung über Voldemort und Harry. Harry nahm sie in die Hand und dann tauchten acht Todesser auf und wir sind geflohen, nach dem wir ein paar der Regale umgeworfen haben. Sie fanden uns aber und drängten uns in eine Halle mit einem Vorhang. Dann tauchten ein paar Ordensmitglieder auf, auch Remus und Sirius." Ginny musste schlucken auch ihr viel es schwer davon zu erzählen. „Sirius kämpfte gegen jemanden und sie traf ihn mit einem Fluch in die Brust. Sirius, du fielst hinter den Vorhang."

Man sah bei den Rumtreibern, Lily und Beccy nur ratlose Gesichter aber Dumbledore blickte betroffen in Sirius Richtung.

„Was ist mit mir passiert?", fragte Sirius, dem Dumbledores Blick aufgefallen war und es langsam mit der Angst zu tun bekam.

„Wer hinter den Vorhang fällt ist... ist... tot." Ginny war bei ihren Worten immer leider geworden. Im ganzen Zimmer wurde die Luft angehalten nur ein leises Schluchzen war von Harry zu hören.

„Wenn ich besser nachgeforscht hätte, wenn ich an den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel gedachte hätte, wenn ich nur nicht so dumm gewesen wäre, wenn ich, wie Professor Dumbledore es von mir verlangt hatte, Okklumentik gelernt hätte, dann wärst du nie gestorben. Ich bin Schuld an deinem Tod", wimmerte Harry.

„Harry nun hör mir mal zu", sagte Sirius wieder sanft, „du darfst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Du wolltest mich retten, so wie ich dich retten wollte, als ich davon erfahren habe wo du bist. Dich trifft keine Schuld." Harry weinte immer noch und flüsterte immer wieder leise ‚Ich bin Schuld'. Sirius hielt es nicht mehr aus, holte aus und gab Harry eine Backpfeife.

„Sirius! Wie kannst du es wagen meinen Sohn zu schlagen?!" brauste James auf, verstummte jedoch sofort, als er sah, dass Harry Sirius dankbar um den Hals fiel. Zwar weinte er noch, aber nicht mehr so herzzerreißend wie noch vor einer Minute.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte Sirius, nachdem Harry fünf Minuten stumm in seinem Armen geweint hatte. Harry nickte. Ginny reichte ihm ein Taschentuch und er schnäuzte sich erst einmal, dann atmete er noch einmal tief durch und sagte: „Danke Sirius, aber musstest du so fest zu hauen? Das tat nämlich weh!" Beide fingen schallend an zu lachen. Plötzlich hörte man ein lautes knurren und Ginny fing an zu lachen: „Also war das auch schon zu deiner Schulzeit so, Sirius!"

„Was meinst du?", fragte er und versuchte möglichst unschuldig auszusehen.

„Na, dass du in den unmöglichsten Situationen Essen kannst", antwortete Ginny ihm grinsend.

„Sally, Crossy kommt ihr bitte mal", rief Dumbledore. Mit zwei leisen Plopps erschienen die Hauselfen.

„Würdet ihr uns das Mittagessen bitte hierher bringen? Wir brauchen noch eine Weile für unsere Besprechung."

„Aber natürlich Sir, sofort Sir!", piepsten die beiden kleinen Elfen und waren mit einem leisen Plopp wieder verschwunden. Zwei Minuten später waren sie wieder da. Alle standen aus ihren Sesseln oder der Couch auf und die Elfen schnippten und der Tisch vom Frühstück erschien wieder diesmal allerdings mit einem reichhaltigen Mittagessen. Als auch endlich James und Sirius mit dem Essen fertig waren, rief Dumbledore die Elfen wieder und sie räumten ab und dekorierten wieder um.

Als sie alle wieder saßen, blickten alle Harry und Ginny gebannt an und hofften, dass sie gleich weiter erzählen würden.

„Weiß einer von euch Vieren, was Horkruxe sind?", durchbrach Harry die Stille und blickte nacheinander Peter, Remus, Beccy und Sirius an.

Beccy, Remus und Peter schauten ihn ahnungslos an, nur Sirius riss seine Augen auf und guckte geschockt zu seinem Patenkind.

„Das... das... das... ist nicht dein Ernst oder?" Sirius konnte sich kaum beruhigen und blickte nun beinahe ängstlich zu Dumbledore, als hoffe er, dass der Schulleiter Harry als Lügner hinstellt.

„Ich fürchte Mr. Black ,es ist die Wahrheit", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig.

„Kann mir jemand erklären, was diese Horkruxe sind? Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung!", warf Beccy ein und blickte von Lily zu James, weiter zu Sirius, Harry, Ginny und blieb dann mit ihrem Blick an Dumbledore hängen.

„Horkruxe sind Gefäße, in denen jemand einen Teil seiner Seele gesteckt hat", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Aber wie, Sir? Wie kann man seine Seele in so ein Gefäß packen?", fragte Remus und sah verwirrt aus.

„Durch einen Mord", flüsterte Sirius, „So kann man seine Seele spalten und durch eine Zeremonie kann man das Seelenstück dann in dieses Gefäß einschließen. Das gehört zu der schwärzesten der Schwarzen Magie. Voldemort hat so ein Teil gemacht?", fragte Sirius mit zitternder Stimme.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, er hat nicht _einen_ Horkruxe erstellt. Er hat seine Seele in acht Stücke geteilt und sieben davon eingeschlossen. Den ersten hat er schon gemacht, da war er jünger als wir jetzt."

Ein erschrecktes Aufkeuchen ging durch die Vier, die eben erst davon erfahren hatten.

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist."

Harry blickte in das erschrockene Gesicht seines Paten.

„Ich würde gerne Sirius, aber ich kann nicht, denn leider ist es wahr. In meinem sechsten Schuljahr hat Professor Dumbledore mir alles gezeigt, was er über Voldemort zusammen getragen hat, seine Lebensgeschichte quasi. Wir haben uns Erinnerungen von Menschen angeguckt und das ließ keinen anderen Schluss zu. Außerdem habe ich in meinem zweiten Schuljahr einen davon schon zerstört, ohne es zu wissen." Harry erntete auf diese Offenbarung nur fragende Blicke, womit er sich genötigt fühlte es genauer zu erklären: „Das Tagebuch, welches von Ginny Besitz ergriffen hatte, war ein Horkrux. Voldemort hat es im alter von 16 Jahren erfahren. Professor Dumbledore hat vor meinem sechsten Jahr einen weiteren zerstört, verlor dabei aber seine rechte Hand. Es war ein Fluch auf dem Ring, welchen Voldemort zu einem Horkrux präpariert hatte."

„Was sind die Horkruxe? Wo finden wir sie? Wie können wir dir helfen?" Diese Fragen sprudelten in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit aus den Mündern von Sirius, Beccy, Remus und Peter.

„Bevor ich euch mehr erzähle, müsst ihr mir was versprechen..."

„Oh nein Harry, nicht das ganze Prozedere noch einmal?" unterbrach James seinen Sohn.

„Oh doch, Dad. Auch sie müssen mir schwören, dass sie alles tun was ich sage. Wenn ich ihnen sage, sie sollen laufen, sich verstecken fliehen oder ihnen sonst etwas befehle während der Suche, dass sie es widerspruchslos tun werden. Denn ich würde euch gerne alle in der Zukunft kennen lernen. Was nützt es mir, wenn ich Voldemort jetzt schon vernichte, ich aber nie geboren werde, weil vielleicht einer von euch stirbt."

Sirius, Remus, Peter und Beccy versprachen alles zu tun, was Harry von ihnen verlangte. Sirius fügte aber noch flüsternd, so das es nur der neben ihm sitzende Peter hörte: „Aber ob ich das widerspruchslos tun werde, das weiß ich nicht."

„Also, die Horkruxe sind, wie ich schon sagte, das Tagebuch, es könnte entweder schon bei Lucius Malfoy sein, oder irgendwo ganz anders, wo ich keine Ahnung habe. Der Ring, welchen Professor Dumbledore zerstört hat ist in der Hütte, in der Voldemorts Mutter aufgewachsen ist. Das Amulett von Slytherin ist in einer Höhle, wo er in der Nähe öfters mit seinem Heim Ferien gemacht hat. Das Diadem von Ravenclaw ist hier in Hogwarts, seine Schlange Nagini ist wohl noch bei ihm, denke ich und dann der Becher von Huffelpuff, aber wo der jetzt ist, weiß ich nicht. In meiner Zeit ist er in Gringotts", sprudelte es aus Harry raus, nachdem er die Versprechen bekommen hatte.

„Das sind aber erst sechs Horkruxe, sagtest du nicht, dass er sieben erstellt hat?", fragte Remus.

Harry schluckte und wappnete sich für das, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Der siebte Horkruxe sitzt vor eurer Nase und erzählt euch gerade davon."

„Was? Nein das kann nicht sein! Sag sofort, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Lily blickte in ängstlich an.

„Ich kann es leider nicht, Mum", flüsterte Harry.

Lily brach in Tränen aus. Warum ihr Sohn, hatte er in all den Jahren nicht genug durchmachen müssen? Warum musste es das Schicksal so hart mit ihm meinen? Was hatten sie nur verbrochen. James nahm seine zukünftige Frau in den Arm und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Es war schwer, aber nach ein paar Minuten hatte Lily sich einigermaßen beruhigt.

„Was ist während deines siebten Jahres passiert?", fragte Beccy vorsichtig, warf einen Blick zu Lily und hoffte, dass sie noch durchhalten würde.

„Ich bin mit dem, was in meinem sechsten Jahr passiert ist, leider noch nicht fertig", sagte er bedrückt und warf einen traurigen Blick zu dem Schulleiter. „Aber das, was dann passierte, werde ich euch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zeigen." Dumbledore nickte bedächtig mit dem Kopf.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Sirius argwöhnisch und sah zwischen Dumbledore und Harry hin und her.

„Harry stellte mir diese Erinnerung zur Verfügung und bat mich, euch in absehbarer Zeit daran Teil haben zu lassen", antwortete der Professor an Harrys Stelle, welcher ihn dankbar anblickte.

„Warum nicht jetzt?", wollte James von seinem Sohn wissen und sah ihn abwartend an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte Dad, nicht jetzt", flüsterte er und sah Hilfe suchend zu seiner Mutter.

Lily sah ihn warm an und verstand die stumme Bitte.

„Später James, lass den Jungen erst ausreden. Wir werden unsere Antworten bekommen."

James sah aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, schluckte den Satz aber hinunter und sah Harry auffordernd an, weiter zu sprechen.

„In meinem siebten Jahr bin ich mit meinen Freunden Ron und Hermine durchs Land gezogen und habe die Horkruxe gesucht. Wir sind ins Zaubereiministerium eingebrochen, in Gringotts eingebrochen, wurden gefangen genommen und eingesperrt. Wir sind mit Hilfe von Dobby entkommen, wobei er leider getötet wurde." Harry brach ab und eine einzelne Träne suchte sich ihren Weg aus seinen grünen Augen, die nun feucht glitzerten. Er vermisste seinen aufgedrehten kleinen Freund immer noch.

„Wer ist Dobby?", fragte Remus und sah mitfühlend zu Harry.

Ginny drückte seine Hand und strich ihm über den Rücken, langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Als er sich im Stande fühlte, weiter zu sprechen, erklärte er: „Dobby war ein freier Hauself, der Hermine, Ron und mich vor dem Tod bewahrte und uns rettete. Wir waren eingesperrt in den Kellerverliesen in Malfoy Manor, als Peter einen von uns nach oben bringen sollte. Ron und ich schafften es, ihn zu überwältigen, als er mich mit einer magischen Hand erwürgen wollte."

Peter wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht und wippte panisch mit Oberkörper vor und zurück. „Nein", hauchte er immer wieder. „Nein, das bin ich nicht. Ich bin kein Mörder..."

„Du bist kein Mörder, Pete und wird werden verhindern, dass du einer wirst", sagte Remus und legte Peter vertrauensvoll dein Arm um die Schultern.

Harry fuhr fort: „Doch Peter zögerte und die magische Hand wandte sich gegen ihn, so dass er sich selbst strangulierte."

Sofern es ging, wurde es im Raum noch stiller, bis Dumbledore das Wort ergriff. „Wenn ich das richtig sehe, Peter, war die Hand, die Harry erwähnte, dir von Tom gegeben als Prüfung deiner Treue. Indem du aber zögertest, warst du ihm in dem Moment nicht mehr loyal gegenüber und wurdest dafür bestraft. Ich jedoch halte diese Geste für sehr mutig, da es zeigt, dass trotz deiner vorherigen Taten noch Gutes in dir streckte." Er sah Peter über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg mit einem gütigen Lächeln an, welches Peter scheu erwiderte.

„Vielen Dank, Sir. Aber ich habe Angst, eines Tages wirklich so zu werden. Dass ich dem Ganzen trotz allem, was ich jetzt weiß, nicht entgehen kann und am Ende doch als Mörder dastehe." Er senkte beschämt den Kopf und zitterte.

Harry murmelte leise: „Viel mehr als unsere Fähigkeiten sind es unsere Entscheidungen, die ausmachen, wer wir wirklich sind."

Überrascht hoben sowohl Peter als auch Dumbledore die Köpfe.

„War das wieder ein Satz von mir?", fragte er lächelnd, Harry wurde leicht rötlich um die Nase.

„Ja, Sir. Ein Satz, den Sie mir in unserem zweiten Schuljahr sagten, als ich zweifelte, wirklich ein Gryffindor zu sein. Er hat mich sehr beeindruckt und mir geholfen."

Harry sah kurz zu Peter und entschloss, weiter zu sprechen.

„Nachdem Dobby uns bei der Flucht aus Malfoy Manor geholfen hatte, wo wir erfahren hatten, dass sich einer der Horkruxe in einem der Verließe in Gringotts befand, machten wir uns auf den Weg dorthin. Ein Kobold war uns bei dem Einbruch behilflich, doch war das Verließ durch einen Zauber geschützt. Wir entkamen mit Hilfe eines Wächterdrachen und machten uns auf nach Hogwarts, wo sich der vermeintlich letzte Horkrux befand. Als wir aus Gringotts raus waren, merkte Voldemort, was wir vor hatten und kontrollierte die Orte, an denen seine Horkruxe versteckt waren. Na ja außer Nagini, aber die war ja bei ihm. Während Hermine, Ron und ich im Schloss nach dem Diadem suchten, sammelte Voldemort seine Truppen und drang in Hogwarts ein. Irgendwann zog er sich in den Verbotenen Wald zurück und ich wollte eigentlich zu ihm gehen, denn es waren während dieser Schlacht schon genug Menschen gestorben. Fred, einer von Ginnys Brüdern. Ein kleiner Gryffindor, für den ich ein Held war und... und..." Harrys Blick wanderte zu Remus, er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Tränen sammelten sich wieder in seinen Augen.

„Ich..." flüsterte Remus leise.


	10. Tränen und Schnee

_**Kapitel 10**_

**Tränen und Schnee**

Stille.

Die letzten Worte klangen unangenehm laut in den Köpfen der Anwesenden wieder, keiner sagte ein Wort. Viel zu sehr versuchten sie, das zu begreifen, was Harry ihnen hier so eben ausgebreitet hatte.

Nach einander warfen sich die vier Rumtreiber schwere und geschockte Blicke zu. Daran würden sie eine Weile zu kauen haben, das war ein ganz schön schwerer Brocken, den Harry ihnen hier vorgesetzt hatte. Bedrückte Mienen, auf denen sich Entsetzen, Unglaube und Angst wieder spiegelten, sahen sich ratlos im Raum um.

Doch die letzte Frage traute sich keine zu stellen. Remus war starr vor Schreck – wie, bei Merlin, war er gestorben? Seine Achtung vor dem Jungen vor ihm stieg ins Unendliche, was hatte Harry alles mit machen müssen! Und jetzt saß er hier vor ihnen und erlebte diese Hölle noch einmal. Er wusste nicht, ob irgendjemand von seinen Freunden so viel Rückgrad hatte wie James' Sohn, der nun wieder einem Zusammenbruch verdammt nahe war.

„…raus", konnte man nur verstehen, keiner machte Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten. Zusammen mit Ginny stolperte Harry durch das Portraitloch und schlug hart auf die Wand ein.

„NEIN!", rief er verzweifelt, es hallte unheimlich verzerrt von den Wänden des Ganges wieder. „Wieso, Gin? Wieso musste das alles passieren? Wieso muss ich ihnen, die mir alle so viel bedeuten, erzählen, wie sie sterben oder zu Verrätern werden? Das ist nicht fair…" Erneut liefen heiße Tränen seine Wangen hinab. Harry hatte nicht die Kraft, sie fort zu wischen. Er hatte seine Stirn gegen die raue Wand gelehnt, drückte sich gegen den Stein und hoffte, es würde ihm etwas von dem Schmerz aus seinem Inneren nehmen.

Behutsam trat Ginny an ihn heran, nahm ihn von hinten in den Arm, so sanft es ging, ohne ihn zu erschrecken.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Harry. Du hast dort drinnen allen dein Leben ausgebreitet und ich kann wohl nur ahnen, wie schwer es dir gefallen ist." Sie brachte ihn schließlich dazu, sich umzudrehen und an der Wand hinunter zu rutschen. Behutsam setzte sie sich vor ihn, sie war selbst total durcheinander. So offen hatte sie ihn noch nie über seine Vergangenheit sprechen hören, noch nicht einmal ihr gegenüber.

„Warum… warum muss es immer die Leute treffen, die ich liebe?", flüsterte Harry tonlos.

„Was ist, wenn.. wenn sie es nicht schaffen, Gin? Wenn sie verlieren… und Mine und Ron und…"

„Harry nein!", unterbrach Ginny ihn harsch, er quälte sich schon genug. So gut sie seine Gedanken nachempfinden konnte, sie mussten sich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren, so gut es ging.

„Daran darfst du nicht einmal denken, hörst du? Sie werden es schaffen, Mine, Ron und Neville, sie alle werden überleben und Voldemort wird endgültig nicht mehr als eine grausame Erinnerung sein. Glaube mir!"

Unendlich langsam hob Harry den Kopf, seine grünen Augen, die voller Tränen waren, taten Ginny mehr weh als alles andere.

„Ich kann das nicht, Gin. Ich kann Remus doch nicht erzählen, dass er und Tonks… scheiße… und der kleine Teddy…" Er vergrub wieder sein Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte erstickt auf.

Das Bild des toten Remus neben der ebenso reglosen Tonks würde er niemals vergessen. Es war keine vier Tage her, der Schrecken saß noch viel zu tief, als dass er sich in irgendeiner Weise damit hatte auseinander setzen können.

„Vielleicht", sagte Ginny leise, hatte selbst mit ihrer Stimme zu kämpfen. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wir sagen nichts davon. Dass James und Lily in der Zukunft heiraten und dich bekommen werden – okay. Aber bei Remus und Tonks ist das etwas anderes, ich glaube, das sollten wir lieber in der Zukunft lassen, was meinst du?"

Harry nickte kaum merklich. „Ja, ich… ich denke auch. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass ich ihm das erklären kann…"

Ginny schluckte. „Nein, wenn ich ehrlich bin… ich auch nicht", murmelte sie stand auf. „Aber wenn du magst, erzähle ich gerne weiter…"

Harry stemmte sich umständlich hoch und sah sie liebevoll an. „Ich danke dir, Gin. Aber ich werde es jetzt zu Ende bringen… aber ich danke dir, dass du da bist." Damit schloss er sie behutsam in seine Arme und küsste sie, klammerte sich an sie und wollte sie am liebsten nie wieder los lassen.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry", flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen und barg ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter.

„Lass mich nie mehr los, Ginny", hauchte Harry mit erstickter Stimme und Ginny hielt ihn fest, gab ihm den Halt, den er brauchte und den er nur bei ihr fand. Wieder einmal wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr er sie über das letzte Jahr vermisst hatte.

Nach eine Ewigkeit, so schien es ihnen, lösten sie sich von einander.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte Ginny behutsam und strich ihm über die noch feuchte Wange.

Harry konnte nicht mehr als nicken, Hand in Hand betraten sie den Schulsprecherraum wieder. Drinnen hatte sich das Bild nicht sehr verändert. Lily und James hielten sich in den Armen, während Lily leise schniefte. Dumbledore saß ruhig, aber nicht minder geschockt in einem der Sessel, ebenso wie Peter auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Sirius saß, ebenfalls ziemlich blass und mit versteinerter Miene, auf dem Sofa, neben ihm Beccy, die versuchte, Remus zu beruhigen. Letzterer saß, kreidebleich und zitternd, auf dem äußersten Rand des Sofas und schien nicht wirklich mit zu bekommen, was gerade um ihn herum geschah.

Als Harry und Ginny den Raum betraten, sahen ihn sieben Augenpaare an. Steif setzte er sich auf seinen Platz, Ginny nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Es war… es war vor vier Tagen", begann Harry erstickt und versuchte, den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter zu schlucken. „Der Kampf war in vollem Gange, halb Hogwarts lag in Trümmern. Überall flogen tödliche Flüche, lagen reglose Körper… unter ihnen Fred…" er brach ab, die Stimme versagte ihm. Doch Ginnys geflüsterte Worte gaben ihm Kraft, Fred war ihr Bruder, er musste jetzt stark sein, für sie.

„Ich bekam erneut einen Einblick in Voldemorts Gedanken – er war in der Heulenden Hütte. Nichts hielt mich mehr, zielstrebig hielt ich darauf zu. Doch, ich… wurde abgelenkt."

Erneut stockte er, es war vollkommene Stille eingetreten. Als Harry seinen Blick Remus zuwandte, wurde dieser noch eine Spur blasser.

„Ich sah dich, Remus, reglos und blass, den Zauberstab noch in der Hand neben Nymphadora Tonks – "

Bei den Worten war Sirius aufgesprungen. „Nein!", rief er entsetzt, James war ebenfalls auf den Beinen. Er hatte von der kleinen Nymphadora gehört, dass sie ebenfalls sterben sollte –

„Und da war mir alles egal", fuhr Harry fort. „Aber ich muss erst etwas erklären, ehe ich weiter erzähle. Was sagt euch dieses Symbol?", fragte er und zeichnete mit seinem Zauberstab ein Dreieck auf den Boden, in welchem ein senkrechter Strich verlief und ein Kreis sich an seine Innenseiten schmiegte, der es ausfüllte.

Ratlos sahen die Anwesenden auf Harrys Zeichnung. Alle, außer Dumbledore.

„Professor, Sie wissen, was es damit auf sich hat, aber das ist Ihre Geschichte. Alles, was ich dazu sagen kann, ist folgendes: Dieses hier stellen die drei Heiligtümer des Todes dar. Das Dreieck ist ein Umhang, der senkrechte Strich ein Stab – und der Kreis ein Stein."

Ehrfürchtiges Staunen machte sich unter denjenigen breit, die das Kinderbuch über Beedle, den Barden gelesen hatten, eine vage Ahnung erfasste sie.

„Was genau das für eine Geschichte ist, kann euch Professor Dumbledore am besten erklären oder diejenigen, die das Kinderbuch dazu kennen. Ich bin mit Muggelbüchern aufgewachsen, kann euch aber soviel sagen: es ist weit mehr als ein Kinderbuch. Alles in diesem Buch ist wahr. Die drei Gegenstände existieren tatsächlich und bis vor drei Tagen hatte ich immerhin zwei davon. Den Stein und den Umhang."

Er nestelte an eine Tasche herum und holte vorsichtig den Stein heraus. Die Augen der Anwesend wurden groß.

„Und der Umhang? Meinst du etwa, das ist… eh…", fragte James unruhig, nein, das konnte nicht sein, Harry musste sich vertan haben.

„Doch, Dad", sagte Harry nickend. „Du vererbst mir deinen Umhang – den wahren Unsichtbarkeitsumhang des Todes. Nur der Stab fehlte noch. Doch ich hatte den Umhang und ich hatte den Stein – zwei mächtige Waffen gegen Voldemort. Ich machte mich auf den Weg in den Wald, alles erschien mir so fern, so abgerückt von der Wirklichkeit…"

Wieder war es still im Raum, Harry musste sich sammeln, nun kam der Teil, den er selbst nicht ganz verstand.

„Ich hatte alles hinter mir gelassen, mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen. Mich von allen verabschiedet, auch von – von Ginny", er sah sie mit einem warmen Ausdruck in den Augen an, den sie liebevoll erwiderte, drückte kurz ihre Hand. „Ich wollte einfach, dass es zu Ende war. Keine Tode mehr, kein Leid mehr, wollte nicht noch mehr Leid über diejenigen bringen, die mir mehr bedeuteten als Worte sagen können."

Er schluckte kurz, gleich hatte er es geschafft. „Ich erinnerte mich an den merkwürdigen Schnatz, den Dumbledore mir vererbt hatte. Die Nachricht, die dabei gelegen hatte, sagte etwas wie _Ich öffne mich ganz zum Schluss_. So nahm ich den Schnatz und legte ihn an die Lippen. Ihr müsst wissen, in meinem ersten Jahr als Sucher für Gryffindor fing ich den Schnatz mit dem Mund. Und das war eben jener Schnatz, den ich nun in den Händen hielt. Kaum hatten meine Lippen ihn berührt, sprang er auf – und enthüllte den Stein der Auferstehung. Ich legte den Stein auf die Hand, ein letztes Mal wollte ich euch um mich haben – Mum, Dad, Sirius und Remus. Tut mir Leid, Peter, du verstehst, dass ich dich nicht…" Entschuldigend sah er zu Peter, welcher nur zaghaft nickte.

„Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, wie Ginny zu mir gelaufen war… ich war immer noch unter dem Tarnumhang… und ich drehte den Stein, in der Erwartung, euch vier ein letztes Mal zu sehen – und landete mit Ginny zusammen zwanzig Jahre in der Vergangenheit. Und da sind wir nun…"

Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus, er hatte es geschafft. Etwas unsicher sah er sich im Raum um, blickte einem nach dem anderen ins Gesicht. Noch immer beherrschte Unglauben, Fassungslosigkeit ihre Mienen. Entsetzen, leichte Panik.

Aber auch Stolz und Bewunderung für die zwei Personen, die nun vor ihnen saßen.

„Harry, ich… ich verneige mich ehrlich vor euch. Was ihr durchgemacht habt, kann sich wohl keiner hier vorstellen – aber ihr seid jetzt hier und gemeinsam haben wir die Chance, dass es niemals soweit kommen wird", sagte Sirius ernst. Da konnte Harry nicht anders, sprang auf und flog ihm in die Arme.

Sirius, perplex wie er war, strich Harry sanft und langsam über den Rücken.

„Nicht doch, little one", wisperte er etwas hilflos. „Es wird nie so weit kommen – das schwöre ich dir." Aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf und klammerte sich nur verzweifelter an ihn.

„Nicht schwören – tu das nicht!"

„Gut, dann schwöre ich nicht", nahm Padfoot seine Worte zurück und hoffte so, den aufgelöst schluchzenden Harry ein wenig beruhigen zu können.

„Ich will nicht, dass ihr mitkommt", brachte Harry nach fünf Minuten Tränen und Verzweiflung hervor. „Um nichts auf der Welt will ich das!"

„Wir lassen dich doch nicht allein!", brauste James auf – und bereute es sofort. In Harrys Augen sammelten sich Tränen und er wimmerte verzweifelt: „Das ist ja das Problem." Er machte sich von Sirius los und wollte auf James zu stürzen, aber die Verzweiflung, die Angst sie zu verlieren und so niemals geboren zu werden, übermannte ihn und er sank zu Boden.

Sofort knieten Lily, James und Ginny neben ihm und versuchten ihr Menschenmöglichstes, um ihn wenigsten ein bisschen zu beruhigen.

„Versteh uns doch, Harry." Lily flehte beinahe. „Wie du nicht willst, dass uns nichts passiert, quälen wir uns mit dem Gedanken, wie es sein mag wenn dir etwas passiert." Durch den Schleier aus Tränen und der dumpfen Mauer aus Angst und Verzweiflung, stach Lilys besorgter Blick merkwürdig scharf hervor und langsam drang die Bedeutung durch die Dumpfheit zu Harry durch.

Er setzte sich auf, wischte sich über die Augen und sah seine Mutter an. Ihr besorgter Blick schwächte ein wenig ab, anscheinend sah er nicht mehr so verzweifelt und am Boden zerstört aus.

„Es tut mir Leid." Er schaffte es nicht, auch nur einem in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich…ich…" Er brach ab.

„Es macht dich fertig", beendete Remus leise und sanft seinen Satz. „Und über jede andere Reaktion würde ich mich wundern. Ich bevorzuge diese Reaktion." Sirius schien Moonys Meinung zwar durchaus zu teilen, war aber dennoch ängstlich, da er sich um Harry sorgte.

„Aber das _macht_ ihn doch so fertig", warf er ein. Dumbledore schmunzelte.

„Recht haben Sie, Mr. Black, aber so beweist er, dass er lieben kann." Es folgte eine nachdenkliche Stille auf die Worte des Schulleiters.

Lily, James, Harry und Ginny hockten immer noch auf dem Boden, Remus lehnte sich mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen zurück und Sirius tröstete Peter, der noch nicht begreifen wollte, dass er einmal so grausam werden würde.

Schließlich unterbrach Sirius die Stille.

„Also werden wir zunächst diese Horkruxe zerstören müssen?"

Harry erschauderte, als er das Wort hörte, nickte aber.

„Ja." Er war froh, dass seine Stimme nur ganz leicht zitterte und spürte, wie Ginny ermutigend seine Hand drückte. „Und das so schnell, wie nur irgend möglich."

Sirius stand auf und auf einmal würde Harry klar, wie stolz und glorreich er aussah, wenn seine Augen funkelten.

„Dann sollten wir loslegen!"

„Aber so was muss organisiert werden!", warf Beccy laut und schnell ein. „Sonst passiert wirklich noch was."

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig.

„Da allerdings muss ich Miss O'Conner Recht geben."

Peter schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben und fragte: „Wie lange brauchen wir für die Vorbereitungen? Und was soll ich in der Zeit machen?" Sirius, der immer noch vor dem Sofa stand, auf dem er und Peter gesessen hatte, drehte sich um und fuhr dem Freund spielerisch durch die Haare.

„Du wirst so sehr mit Arbeit eingedeckt, dass du nicht weißt, wann du Zeit zum Verraten findest." Er schmunzelte über seinen eigenen Witz und auch auf Peters blasses Gesicht schlich sich ein winziges, vorsichtiges und hoffnungsvolles Lächeln.

„Professor Dumbledore, könnten wir Ihr Denkarium benutzen? Ich würde ungern alles genau erzählen, was Sie mir in der Zukunft über Voldemort gezeigt haben", fragte Harry den Schulleiter schüchtern, nachdem er sich endgültig beruhigt hatte. „Ich meine, ich weiß zwar, wo die Horkruxe in der Zukunft sind, aber hier wird zumindest das Tagebuch noch wo anders sein. Auch denke ich, dass der Becher noch nicht in Gringotts sein wird. Vielleicht findet ja einer einen Hinweis, wo sie zu finden sind."

„Aber natürlich Harry, dann kann ich dir auch gleich deine Erinnerung wieder geben, aber ich würde sagen, wir hören erst einmal auf für heute und verarbeiten die ganzen Informationen, die du uns eben gegeben hast und treffen uns morgen nach dem Frühstück. Wollen wir uns wieder hier oder in meinem Büro treffen?", sagte Dumbledore und warf den achten einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Nichts gegen Ihr Büro, Sir, aber hier ist es doch um einiges gemütlicher", antwortete Sirius ihm mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Einverstanden meine Herrschaften, ich würde sagen, Sie gehen noch ein wenig an die Luft, solch schönes Wetter wie jetzt im Moment haben wir um diese Jahreszeit ja nicht sehr oft und Harry, es ist in Ordnung, dass diese 6 hier", Dumbledore deutete nacheinander auf die Rumtreiber, Lily und Beccy, „Bescheid wissen, aber mehr sollten es nicht werden. Bitte achten Sie darauf, sich nicht zu verplappern."

„Ja Sir, ich wollte es ja auch vor ihnen geheim halten, aber Lily fand es sehr schnell heraus und dann auch einer nach dem anderen. Es war so, als hätte man eine Lawine ausgelöst." Harry war rot geworden nach Dumbledores Worten und schaute bei seiner Antwort lieber auf seine Schuhspitzen, als auf seinen Schulleiter.

„Dann stoppen Sie diese Lawine nun und jetzt ab mit Ihnen. Ich möchte Sie nicht mehr im Schloss sehen, solange es draußen noch hell ist." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihnen zu und verschwand aus dem Raum der Schulsprecher.

„Na dann kommt. Lasst uns ein bisschen raus gehen", sagte James und zog Lily von der Couch.

„Dad, dürfte ich mir noch mal deinen Besen ausleihen? Der ist bei weitem besser als die Schulbesen." Harry blickte James bittend an.

„Na klar. Kommt, wir holen unsere Jacken und dann gehen wir raus." Mit den Worten von James erhob sich auch der Rest der Bande und verließen den Raum, in dem sie eben so viel Erschreckendes erfahren hatten.

Als sie aus der Großen Hale traten, rissen sie ihren Augen begeistert auf. Tief wurde die frische, kalte Luft eingeatmet, die so nach Freiheit roch, wie verzaubert lag die Landschaft und einer weißen Decke, die den Krieg und das Elend vergessen ließ.

Mit jedem Schritt, den die acht in die Schneelandschaft setzten, ließen sie einen weiteren Teil der düsteren Gedanken, die bei dem eben Besprochenen auf sie eingestürzt waren, hinter sich.

„Wer zuletzt beim Stadion ist, muss auf den See!", brüllte Sirius und rannte in Richtung Quidditch-Stadion davon. Verwundert blickten die anderen sich an – und folgten ihrem Freund auf dem Fuße.

Ginny preschte an Harry vorbei, grinste ihn an und war nun direkt hinter Sirius. Harry war beinahe gleichauf, James knapp hinter ihm. Danach folgten Lily und Remus, Beccy und, mit einigem Abstand, Peter.

Keuchend und lachend kamen sie am Stadion an, auch Peter, der erkannt hatte, dass es um den Spaß an der Sache ging, obwohl er letzter geworden war.

James leitete sie zu den Eingangstoren – begeistert schoben sie diese auf und rannten auf die unberührte Schneefläche im Inneren des Stadions.

„Oh Mann, es ist doch immer wieder von Vorteil, wenn der Schulsprecher dein bester Freund ist", freute sich Sirius und bewarf James sogleich mit einem Schneeball.

„Solange ich dazu gut bin, das Quidditch-Stadion aufzuschließen, soll es mir Recht sein", lachte er und traf Sirius mit seinem Ball an der Hose.

„Hey, bitte vergesst nicht: Harry ist Qudditch-Kapitän", grinste Ginny und warf eine Handvoll Schnee auf ihren Freund, der sich lachend weg drehte.

„Wow, Harry, echt? Und von so einem Jungen bin ich Pate!", strahlte er und rannte Harry hinterher, um ihn eine Ladung Schnee in die Jacke zu stopfen. Ginny lachte und warf einen Blick auf Lily und James, welche dicht beieinander standen.

In Lilys Augen war eine liebevolle Wärme getreten – und James sah aus, als platze er gleich vor Stolz.

Leise lächelnd schweifte ihr Blick weiter zu Peter und Remus, die dabei waren, einen Schneemann zu bauen.

„Ähm – Jungs? Was soll das werde, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte sie. Remus und Peter sogen mit ihren Zauberstäben Massen von Schnee an, die sie zu einer riesigen Kugel klatschten.

„Hagrids Ebenbild", verkündete Remus grinsend, Ginny grölte vor Lachen. Begeistert half sie mit und formte die zweite Kugel, Lily und Beccy halfen ihr mit beinahe kindlichem Enthusiasmus. Die dunklen Gedanken aus dem Schulsprecherzimmer waren wie weg geblasen. Für wenige Augenblicke ließen sie einfach alles hinter sich, waren einfach nur sie selbst. Frei und unbeschwert.

James, Harry und Sirius waren inzwischen selbst wandelnde Schneemänner, die sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnten. Sich gegenseitig haltend, schlurften sie zum Rest der Gruppe zurück, wo gerade mit vereinten Kräften der Kopf auf die unteren zwei Kugeln gesetzt wurde.

„Boah!", war alles, was Sirius hervor brachte, Beccy kicherte und warf einen Blick zu Remus, welcher beinahe glücklich aussah.

_Wenn er nur öfter so schauen würde_, dachte sie traurig, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann aber wieder dem 5 Meter großen Koloss zu, der langsam aber sicher Ähnlichkeit mit Hagrid bekam.

„Fehlt noch der riesige Umhang", feixte James und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Sofort formten sich die Schneemassen so, dass es tatsächlich wie ein Umhang aussah, staunend blickten die anderen erst James, dann den Schnee-Hagrid an.

Schließlich noch ein paar Feinzüge – fertig.

„Perfekt", grinste James und blickte stolz auf ‚sein' Werk.

„Und wer hat die ganze Arbeit gemacht?", fragte Lily und grinste ihren Freund vielsagend an.

„Rem und Peter natürlich", kam es prompt von James, Lily drehte sich gespielt beleidigt weg. „Dann gibt es eben keinen Kuss", verkündete sie, sofort war James bei ihr und küsste sie vernichtend.

Plötzlich erklang ein Bellen, verwundert sahen die anderen sich um. Sirius tobte alias Padfoot durch den Schnee und Peter wuselte vor ihm her. Begeistert sprang James auf sie zu und war im nächsten Moment ein Hirsch. Er vergrub sein Geweih immer wieder im Schnee und wirbelte ihn auf, die drei Animagi schienen sichtlich aufzublühen.

Doch Harry kam ein Gedanke.

Unauffällig zog er Ginny zur Seite. „Gin? Ich hätte da… was hältst du davon, wenn wir Dad fragen, ob er uns zeigt, wie man ein Animagus wird?"

Ginny starrte ihren Freund fassungslos an – dass konnte er nicht ernst meinen!

„Harry", brachte sie rau hervor. „Das ist Wahnsinn!" Harry sah zwar Ginnys Angst in ihren Augen, fühlte und verstand sie aber nicht. Dafür jagte die Aufregung und die Waghalsigkeit zu sehr durch seinen Körper. Er hatte schon immer wissen wollen, wie sein Vater, Sirius und Peter es geschafft hatten Animagi zu werden.

„Das wird bestimmt cool!" Er atmete schwer und fühlte sich so gut, wie lange nicht mehr.

Ginny hingegen war ängstlich und wusste nicht so recht mit ihrem aufgedrehten Freund umzugehen. Hilfe suchend drehte sie sich zu Lily um, die immer noch da stand, wo James sich in den Hirsch verwandelt hatte.

Als hätte Lily Ginnys verzweifelten Blick gespürt drehte sie sich zu Ginny und Harry um. Erst war ihre Miene noch von einem breiten Lächeln durchzogen, doch dann wechselte der Ausdruck immer weiter ins entsetzt-verwunderte, als sie Harry entdeckte, der mit weit geöffneten Augen und roten Wangen den drei Animagi nach starrte.

„Harry?", fragte sie leise, als sie langsam näher kam, als habe sie Angst Harry wurde sonst erschrecken. „Alles in Ordnung?" Harry sah sie an, und immer noch war die Begeisterung in seine Augen nicht erloschen.

„Das ist es!", murmelte Harry, ohne auf seine Freundin oder Lily zu achten. Er sah aus, als hätte er so eben eine Erleuchtung gehabt und schien alles andere ausgeblendet zu haben.

„Harry? Harry!", versuchte Ginny es erneut und rüttelte an seinem Arm. Mühsam brachte sie ihn dazu, sich endlich zu ihr umzudrehen, sodass der Blick auf die Animagi versperrt wurde.

Beinahe verwundert sah er in ihr Gesicht, dass Angst und Verwirrung ausdrückte. Kurz schloss er die Augen, um sich zu sammeln und sprudelte dann los: „Ginny, das ist es! Wenn wir lernen, wie man ein Animagus wird, können wir Voldemort vielleicht einen Schritt voraus sein. Nicht nur, dass er noch nichts von unserem Plan, die Horkruxe zu zerstören, weiß, nein, er wird es auch schwer haben, uns zu erkennen. Und das Ministerium ebenso, das es Ron, Hermine und mir die letzten Monate nicht wirklich leicht gemacht hat."

Ginny sah ihn skeptisch an. Harrys Blick war etwas ruhiger geworden, statt der überschwänglichen Begeisterung war nun etwas Ernstes in seine Augen und auch seine Stimme getreten.

Vorsichtig trat Lily zu ihnen, als wäre sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie bei dem Gespräch dabei sein dürfte. Doch da niemand von ihnen Einwände erhob, beschloss sie, zuzuhören, was ihr Sohn für eine Idee hatte.

„Aber… Das ist sicher nicht etwas, dass man Mal eben so lernt, Harry. Wir werden Monate brauchen, Zeit, die wir viel besser mit der Sucher der Horkruxe ausfüllen sollten!"

Energisch fiel Harry ihr ins Wort: „Aber das ist doch kein Widerspruch! Wir können doch mit der Suche beginnen und gleichzeitig uns in den Verwandlungen üben. Ich kann nicht hundertprozentig sagen, dass sie uns helfen werden – aber schaden kann es nie, eine weitere Deckung zu haben."

Abwartend sah er seine Freundin an. Ginny hatte Zweifel, keine Frage. Und er wusste, dass Ginny nicht so leicht zu überzeugen war.

„Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Was, wenn das Ministerium uns auf die Schlichte kommt? Oder Dumbledore? Oder…"

„Gin, langsam", sagte Harry und unterbrach sie erneut. „Diese drei Jungs hier", er nickte in Richtung Padfoot, Wormtail und Prongs, „sind seit einigen Jahren Animagi und keiner ist und wird ihnen je auf die Schliche kommen. Denk nur an Krätze, er hat es 12 Jahre geschafft…" Er warf einen genaueren Blick auf Peter, es tat ihm leid, so über ihn reden zu müssen. „Also bin ich mir sicher, dass, falls wir es schaffen sollten, es so schnell auch niemand merkt, außer wir verwandeln uns direkt vor den Augen eines Beamten."

Ginny seufzte. „Mir ist einfach unwohl bei dem Gedanken… wenn die Todesser das mitbekommen… der Tagesprophet…"

„Hier kennt uns niemand, Gin. Meine Eltern leben noch, ebenso wie Voldemort. Kein Tagesprophetklatsch zum Frühstück, keine nervenden Lehrersprüche, keine Heldentaten. Hier bin ich einfach nur Harry Smith, der Junge aus Australien. Verstehst du? Das ist die Chance, undercover zu arbeiten ohne, dass es jemand mitbekommt. Und falls – ich betone, falls – Dumbledore doch etwas mitbekommen sollte: er weiß, worum es geht. Denk an Dumbledores Armee, er hat uns alle in Schutz genommen und ich bin mir sicher, das würde er bei dem, was wir jetzt hier anstreben, wieder tun. Vielleicht sollten wir es ihm ohnehin sagen…."

Es war eine Weile still, Ginny versuchte, den Worten ihres Freundes zu folgen – und Lily war beinahe entsetzt über das, was Harry ihr dort eben ausgebreitet hatte. Das war etwas, worüber sie sicher bisher noch keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Harry würde der letzte lebende Potter sein. Geliebt und gehasst gleichermaßen wegen einer Tat, die ihn zum Waisen machen würde.

Sie schluckte.

Ihre Achtung vor ihrem Jungen stieg beträchtlich, als sie sich seine Worte vor Augen führte.

Der Tagesprophet schien über ihn zu schreiben. Und Harry hatte gesagt, dass es wieder Krieg geben würde – wahrscheinlich würde die Redaktion des Propheten wieder, als eine der ersten einknicken, wenn es um die Wahrheit ging.

Er würde wegen seines Namens verleumdet und verfolgt werden. Und wegen einer Narbe, an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte.

Eine Narbe, die er als Preis für den Tod seiner Eltern erhalten hatte.

Entschlossen trat sie einen Schritt vor, stand nun direkt neben Ginny und Harry. „Ich helfe euch", sagte sie mit so fester Stimme, wie es ihr möglich war. Sie wusste, dass sie zitterte, doch sie meinte ihre Worte ernster denn je.

„Wie?", fragte Harry verwirrt, der gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass Lily neben sie getreten war.

„Ginny, tut mir leid – aber ich muss Harry Recht geben. Ein Animagus zu sein könnte euch – uns – unverhoffte Vorteile verschaffen. Ich habe zwar nicht alles verstanden, was du eben gesagt hast, Harry, aber ich denke, wir sollten es versuchen."

Harry sah sie ziemlich sprachlos an, Ginny sagte gar nichts mehr.

„Hast du eben… wir gesagt?", flüsterte er und Lily sah, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Unsicher schniefte er sie weg.

„Oh ja. Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal verlieren, Harry. Du sollst ein Leben mit Eltern haben, lebenden Eltern. Dafür werde ich alles tun, wirklich alles." Auch Lily blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg und plötzlich lag Harry in ihren Armen und klammerte sich an sie.

„Danke, Mum", hauchte er, Lilys Herz setzte für einen Herzschlag aus. Sicher, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie so nannte – aber es schien ihr das erste Mal, dass es in solch einem Kontext von Sohn zu Mutter gesagt wurde.

Das Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich schön, ein wenig hilflos strich sie dem 17-jährigen über den Rücken wie einem kleinen Kind und merkte, wie Harry sich langsam entspannte.

Etwas verlegen löste er sich von seiner Mutter, als Ginny vor ihn trat und seine Hände in die ihre nahm.

„Hör zu, du hast mich überzeugt. Ich bin dabei, auch wenn es riskant ist. Aber wenn wir Voldemort so entgehen können, würde ich alles tun."

Glücklich küsste er sie auf den Mund, sie umarmten sich lange, hielten sich einfach nur fest.

Bis eine Stimme sie in die Gegenwart zurück holte.

„Wann fangen wir an?", fragte Beccy mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

In der Sekunde waren auch Sirius, Wurmschwanz und James wieder in ihre eigentliche Gestalt zurück gekehrt und sahen die vier neugierig an.

„Wer fängt was an?", fragte James und blickte zwischen Lily und Harry hin und her. Irgendetwas ging hier vor…

„Ähm…", machte Harry, er wusste nicht ganz, ob das ein Thema für die große Runde war.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir erst einmal ins Warme gehen?", schlug Remus vor und rettete damit die Situation. Er selbst hatte nur die Hälfte mitbekommen und wollte sich nicht aufdrängen, aber er hoffte, dass es sich bei einer Tassen heißen Kakaos besser reden ließ.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erklang und die Gruppe setzte sich in Richtung Schloss in Bewegung. Harry und Ginny bildeten die Nachhut. Hand in Hand stapften sie durch den Schnee und diskutierten halblaut über die Idee, Animagi zu werden.

„Ich hab dich die letzten Wochen selten so glücklich gesehen wie in den letzten Minuten", sagte Ginny und sah ihn liebevoll an.

Harry strahlte zurück. „Das könnte an drei Sachen liegen. Erstens, wir kommen dem Plan näher. Zweitens, meine Eltern sind hier und am leben. Und drittens bist du bei mir."

Damit zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie hingebungsvoll und sie ließ sich küssen, erwiderte den Kuss nicht weniger zärtlich. Sie hatten es bis hier hin geschafft. Der Stress der letzten Monate, Tage und Stunden schien sich in Nichts aufzulösen, es gab nur noch sie beide, hier und jetzt.

Keinen Voldemort, keine Horkruxe, keinen Kampf, keine toten Freunde.

Alles das zählte im Moment nicht und all das würde hoffentlich niemals stattfinden.


	11. Bücher, die besten Freunde des Menschen

_**Kapitel 11**_

**Bücher, die besten Freunde der Menschen**

James kam auf das Thema _Animagi_ zurück, als die Acht wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und sich an Kakao und Marshmallows gütlich taten.

„Gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen müsste?"; er fragte es zwar scherzhaft und mit funkelnden Augen, dennoch war klar, dass er sich nicht würde täuschen lassen.

„Ich – ähm", Harry räusperte sich, er hatte es sich leichter vorgestellt, seinem Vater von seiner Idee zu erzählen, „ich möchte, dass ihr mir zeigt, wie man ein Animagus wird." Harry sah seinen Dad bittend an.

„Ich find die Idee klasse", antwortete Sirius enthusiastisch, schrak aber eine Sekunde später schon zusammen, als James laut sagte: „NEIN!"

„Prongs, warum willst du ihm nicht zeigen, wie er einer wird? Wir sind doch auch welche und haben es sogar ohne Hilfe geschafft. Meinst du nicht, er könnte es?", fragte Sirius seinen besten Freund.

„Genau Prongs, wenn selbst ich es geschafft habe, schafft er es bestimmt auch!", unterstützte Peter nun Sirius, als er sah, dass James diesen böse angefunkelt hatte.

„Ich glaube ja auch, dass er es schaffen kann, daran liegt es nicht. Aber es ist viel zu gefährlich, es kann soviel dabei schief gehen. Weißt du nicht mehr, Pad? Deine erste Verwandlung, du konntest dich erst nicht wieder zurück verwandeln und als du es endlich geschafft hattest, hattest du immer noch deinen Hundeschwanz."

Sirius sah James empört an, das sollte eigentlich immer unter den vier Maraudern bleiben, aber nun hatte James es so eben einfach ausgeplaudert, wie ein altes Klatschweib.

„Und bei dir, Wormy? Du hattest deine Schnurhaare auch noch eine Woche, wir konnten von Glück sagen, dass Ferien waren, sonst wäre alles aufgeflogen. Was ist, wenn etwas schief geht?" Er schaute bei seinen letzten Worten Harry besorgt an.

„James", ging Lily sanft dazwischen und trat einen Schritt auf James zu. Sie nahm ihn sanft in den Arm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, was ihm ein schwaches Lächeln entlockte. „Beruhige dich bitte", fügte sie noch hinzu, bevor sie ihn wieder in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin drückte und sich auf seinem Schoß nieder lies, damit sie ihn schnell beruhigen konnte.

„Meint ihr – chrchrm meint ihr, ein Werwolf kann auch ein Animagus werden?", fragte Remus schüchtern in die Runde.

Lily blickte James interessiert an und fragte ihn: „Du hast doch bestimmt damals einiges zu dem Thema gelesen, weißt du noch, ob da etwas über Werwölfe stand?"

James' Blick schweifte in die Ferne und man sah ihm an, dass er versuchte sich genau zu erinnern, was in den vielen Büchern, die er damals sogar freiwillig gelesen hatte, stand. _Wie war das noch mit den Werwölfen_, dachte er. „Ich glaube, da stand nur, dass Werwölfe Animagi nicht angreifen, da sie keine Tiere angreifen und dass ein Werwolf keine Animagigestalt sein kann. Pad, fällt dir noch was ein? Du hast die Bücher doch auch gelesen!"

„Sirius hat Bücher gelesen? Und das auch noch freiwillig?" Beccy brach in Gelächter aus. Sie kringelte sich und war kaum zu beruhigen. Sirius sah sie beleidigt an.

„Ja O'Conner, ich kann lesen, man höre und staune." Sirius schmollte, aber als James seine Frage noch einmal wiederholt hatte, wandte er sich seinem besten Freund zu und sagte: „Sorry James, aber mehr als du schon gesagt hast, fällt mir im Moment auch nicht ein."

„Mir fehlt Hermine", murmelte Harry leise, so dass es nur Ginny hören konnte.

„Lasst uns später weiter reden. Lily kommst du mit?" wandte sich Harrys Freundin an ihre hoffentlich zukünftige Schwiegermutter.

„Wohin?", fragte Lily total ahnungslos, ließ sich aber von Ginny hochziehen. Sie konnte James noch gerade einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange geben und wurde schon von Ginny aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gezerrt. Harry und James sahen ihren Freundinnen verblüfft hinterher.

„Was hat deine Freundin vor, Harry?", fragte Remus und sah auf die Rückwand des Portraits, durch das die beiden Ladys eben verschwunden waren.

„Wenn ich das wüsste", seufzte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern, um seine Worte zu unterstützen.

„Ginny, wo wollen wir hin?", fragte Lily immer noch verwirrt.

Ginny blieb stehen, sah Lily an und fing mit ihrer Erzählung an: „In unserer Zeit hat Harry zwei beste Freunde, der eine ist mein Bruder und dann gibt es da noch Hermine. Hermine ist eine der schlauesten Hexen, die es je gegeben hat und in Situationen wie diesen, hätte sie vermutlich sofort eine Antwort gewusst. Sie hat sehr viel gelesen und weiß auf alles eine Antwort und wenn sie doch einmal keine weiß, geht sie in die Bibliothek und findet die Lösung. Und Harry hat eben gemurmelt, dass sie ihm fehle. Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass er traurig oder unglücklich ist, deshalb will ich jetzt in die Bibliothek gehen und herausfinden, ob Remus auch ein Animagus werden kann oder nicht und ich hatte gehofft du hilfst mir, denn du sollst in dieser Zeit das sein, was Hermine in unserer Zeit ist. Die klügste Hexe an der Schule."

Lily wurde bei den Worten ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter so rot, dass man keinen Unterschied zwischen ihren Haaren und ihrem Gesicht erkennen konnte.

„Wer hat behauptet, ich wäre die klügste Hexe? Denn das bin ich nicht. Meine guten Noten sind nur auf meinen Fleiß beim Lernen zurück zuführen." Lily blickte schüchtern auf ihre Schuhspitzen.

„Sirius und Remus haben es uns in unserer Zeit erzählt. Sie halten viel von dir, die Beiden", antwortete Ginny und blickte Lily lächelnd an.

„Na los, lass uns herausfinden, ob Remus pelziges Problem ein Hindernis bei unserem Plan ist oder nicht!" Lily zog, um der unangenehmen Situation zu entgehen, Ginny hinter sich her in die Bücherei.

_Von Remus hätte ich ja gedacht, dass er so oder zumindest so ähnlich von mir denkt, aber das Sirius auch so viel von mir hält_ – Lily war in ihren Gedanken versunken und merkte gar nicht, wie sie am Eingang einer ihrer liebsten Orte in Hogwarts angelangt waren.

Lily schreckte aus ihren Überlegungen, ob sie Sirius vielleicht doch unrecht getan hatte auf, als Ginny stoppte.

„Weißt du, wo wir suchen müssen?", wandte sich die Jüngere an Lily.

„Folge mir, die Bibliothek kenne ich wie meine Westentasche..."

„Westentasche? Aber du trägst doch gar keine Weste?" Ginny schaute Lily irritiert und fragend an.

„Das ist ein Muggelsprichwort. Es bedeutet soviel wie etwas in- und auswendig kennen", antwortete Lily lächelnd, nahm die Hand von Ginny wieder in die ihre und zog sie in die Abteilung, wo sich die Bücher über Verwandlung befanden.

Lily schubste Ginny sanft auf einen Stuhl, der an einem Tisch in einer geschützten Ecke stand und wanderte durch die Regale mit den Büchern über Verwandlung. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger die Buchrücken entlang und murmelte hier und da die Titel vor sich hin. Hin und wieder nahm sie eines der Bücher in die Hand, blätterte kurz darin und klemmte sie sich entweder unter ihren Arm oder stellte es kopfschüttelnd wieder an seinen Platz. Nach dreißig Minuten kam Lily mit acht dicken Wälzern zurück zu Ginny und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Ginny, die Lily beobachtet hatte, kicherte leise, als Lily sich gesetzt hatte und kein Wort sprach, sondern sich sofort eines der Bücher schnappte und drin las. Als das Kichern lauter wurde, sah sie auf und schaute Ginny fragend an: „Was ist denn los? Was hast du?"

„Sirius und Remus wissen gar nicht, wie recht sie mit dem Vergleich von dir und Hermine hatten", sagte Ginny immer noch lachend.

Lily blickte auf und strich sich verlegen die Haare hinter die Ohren.

„Ich hatte so viel nachzuholen, als ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich zaubern kann, dass Bücher einfach wichtig für mich geworden sind." Ginny musste wieder kichern.

„Das sollte doch kein Vorwurf sein – eher Bewunderung." Ein leicht trauriger Ausdruck trat in ihre braunen Augen. „Ich würde auch…" Sie brach ab und man hatte das Gefühl, dass sie den letzten Satz bereute. Lily wollte erst nachfragen, aber ihr Blick wurde von einem gold schimmernden Titel gefesselt.

„Werwölfe – Monster oder die besten Animagi, die es gibt?", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„Aber Werwölfe und Animagi, sind das nicht Gegensätze in sich?", wandte Ginny ein, als Lily das Buch aus dem Regal zog und aufgeregt nach dem richtigen Kapitel suchte. „Wie kann jemand so was behaupten?"

Aber Lily schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf.

„Das ist es ja. Er behauptet es nicht, er handelt das Thema ab." Ginny war einfach nur sprachlos. Lily war wirklich Hermine – nur eine Generation älter. Noch nie hatte sie jemanden so sicher über verschiedene Style der Literatur sprechen hören. Aber den Sinn hatte sie trotzdem nicht verstanden.

„Und wie soll uns das nun bei der Frage helfen, ob Remus ein Animagus werden kann, oder nicht?"

Lily blickte auf und antwortete frei heraus: „Das weiß ich noch nicht – aber es klang interessant." Ginny schüttelte breit lächelnd den Kopf. Lily legte manches Mal einen eigenartigen Humor an den Tag – aber durchaus einen, den sie mochte.

„Und, was gefunden?" James tauchte zwischen den Bücherregalen auf und schlenderte zu den Beiden hinüber. Lily sah auf, schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Nein, noch nicht, aber wir werden was finden." James erwiderte ihr Lächeln und einen Moment sahen die Beiden sich so verliebt an, dass Ginny sich ganz falsch am Platze fühlte und wünschte Harry wäre mit James gekommen.

Aber dann war dieser eigenartige Moment vorüber und James runzelte die Stirn.

„Woher nimmst du eigentlich dein unerschütterliches Vertrauen in die Hogwarts-Bibliothek?"

Lily lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Weil sie mich bis jetzt noch nie im Stich gelassen hat."

James schnaufte. „Irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal."

Nun schüttelte Lily den Kopf. „Du bist aber auch Pessimist."

„Wenn du immer vom Schlechtesten ausgehst, kann es nur besser werden", argumentierte James.

„Aber Pessimisten sind nicht mal dann glücklich, wenn sie unglücklich sind", widersprach Lily.

„Das hast du auch wieder recht", lachte James und seine dunklen Augen blitzen.

Da konnte Ginny nicht mehr an sich halten und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ihr solltet euch mal reden hören", japste sie, als sie sich den verwirrten Blicken der Schulsprecher gewahr wurde.

„Na, lieber nicht!" James schien ernstlich entsetzt über diesen Vorschlag, was Ginny wieder nahe an einen Kicheranfall brachte.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier, Darling? Sonst meidest du die Bibliothek doch, als wäre sie eine unheilbare Krankheit", fragte Lily und blickte James liebevoll an.

James schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn, kramte in der Tasche seines Umhangs und zog daraus seinen Tarnumhang hervor.

„Ich dachte, den könntet ihr brauchen, damit ihr ungesehen in die Verbotene Abteilung könnt, ich hab mich erinnert, dass dort das eine oder andere hilfreiche Buch über Animagi stand." Lily wusste nicht, ob sie ihn missbilligend anschauen sollte oder ob sie sich freuen sollte.

Ginny nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab: „Die Idee ist klasse, aber wie lenken wir Madam Pince ab?"

„Wen bitte?", fragten Lily und James wie aus einem Munde.

„Die Bibliothekarin von Hogwarts – Oh oder ist es hier jemand anderes?" Ginnys Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa, sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie in der Vergangenheit war und das hier manches anders war als in ihrer Zeit.

„Ach, du meinst Mr. Lyall. Der bekommt das nicht wirklich mit. Der ist schon steinalt, halb taub und halb blind. Eigentlich kannst du hier alles machen, was du willst, ohne dass es ihn stört", antwortete Lily und lächelte Ginny beruhigend an.

„Da habt ihr es eindeutig besser als wir", meinte Ginny, „Bei uns ist eine strenge Dame für die Bücherei zuständig und sie achtet penibel darauf, dass alle Regeln eingehalten werden und ja keiner zu laut ist, oder ihre geliebten Bücher auch nur mit schmutzigen Fingern anguckt." Ginny verdrehte genervt die Augen, als sie an diese unmögliche Person dachte und fügte noch hinzu: „Sie macht Filch Konkurrenz mit ihrem Verhalten.

„Oh man ihr seid wirklich nicht zu beneiden", murmelte James und blickte Ginny mitfühlend an, „es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich die Bücherei so lieben, wie es Lily tut aber zwei Filch würde ich nicht überleben. Magst du uns ein bisschen was über deine und Harrys Schulzeit erzählen? Also ohne die Abenteuer, sondern das Leben drum herum?"

Ginny überlegte. Harry ohne Abendteuer? Das wäre wie irische Musik ohne Fiddle. Aber dennoch ließ sich da bestimmt etwas finden. Auf einmal fiel ihr etwas ein. Aber natürlich! Sie grinste James an.

„Hast du Lust zu hören, wie Harry in seinem dritten Jahr den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen hat?"

„Ja!" In James' Augen blitze Begeisterung und Stolz, um die Wette.

„Ich würde lieber alles von Anfang hören, wie er seine Freunde gefunden hat", warf Lily ein. James schien leicht geknickt, widersprach jedoch nicht.

„Tut mir Leid. Da müsstest ihr Ron, oder Hermine fragen – aber die sind ja noch nicht einmal geboren", musste Ginny passen und die Erinnerung an ihren Bruder trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

Lily, die ihr gegenüber saß, bereute ihre Worte sofort.

„Ginny, hey. Alles wird gut. Du wirst ihn wieder sehen." Ginny wischte sich über die Augen und kaute auf der Unterlippe.

„Ja…schon…" Sie atmete nochmals tief durch und straffte die Schultern.

„Das erste Mal richtig kennen gelernt hab ich Harry, als er im Sommer vor meinem ersten Hogwarts-Jahr bei uns zu Hause war." Sie stoppte und musste zaghaft lächeln. „Obwohl „kennen gelernt" ist übertrieben. Ich war zu schüchtern, um auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln."

„Wieso zu schüchtern? Du bist hübsch und klug dazu", wunderte sich Lily und sorgte dafür, dass Ginny röter anlief, als ihr Haarschopf und nur verlegen murmeln konnte: „Ich hatte mich im Jahr davor, als wir uns in King's Cross gesehen haben, in ihn verliebt." Sie stoppte überrascht, als James ein Glucken ausstieß.

„Das ist nicht lustig, James." Lily strafte ihren Freund mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Dieser allerdings schüttelte hektisch den Kopf.

„Nein! Ich lach nicht deswegen, ich habe mich nur gerade gewundert, wie ironisch die Welt sein kann."

„Wie jetzt?" Nun hatten Ginny und Lily nicht nur die gleiche Haarfarbe, sondern auch den gleichen verwirrten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Das versteh ich nicht, James." Lily schüttelte zu Verdeutlichung ihrer Worte den Kopf, dass ihre roten Locken nur so flogen. James lief rosa an, was in einem ziemlich amüsierten Kontrast mit den schwarzen Haaren stand und nuschelte: „Ich liebe dich auch schon, seit dem Moment, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe." Lily war so perplex, dass sie die Augen aufriss.

„Aber…aber, dass war im Hogwarts-Express und ich habe dich zur Schnecke gemacht, weil du Severus geärgert hast." Ginny konnte ihren Kicheranfall einfach nicht unterdrücken – das Bild, was sich gerade in ihrem Kopf formte, war einfach zu köstlich - eine wütend und knallrot angelaufene Lily, machte einen James nieder, der sie einfach nur schmachtend ansah.

Lily grinste mit, während James die ganze Sache ziemlich peinlich zu sein schien.

„Ja na und?!", verteidigte er sich schließlich. „So was nennt man halt ‚Liebe auf den ersten Blick'!"

„Aber auf den allerersten", prustete Ginny. Lily lachte mit ihr und selbst James musste grinsen, auch wenn er immer noch verdächtig rot im Gesicht war.

„Wie ging's denn nun weiter – wenn du dich nicht getraut hast mit Harry zu reden?" James versuchte mit allen Mitteln von diesem so peinlichen Thema weg zukommen.

Ginny allerdings wäre gerne bei diesem Thema geblieben. Denn nun würde sie wieder Rede und Antwort stehen müssen.

„Das erste Mal, als ich richtig mit Harry gesprochen habe, ohne dass ich nur gestottert habe, war wohl im dritten oder vierten Schuljahr." Lily schenkte ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick, während James seufzte.

„So was ist immer hart – sehr hart."

Lily runzelte die Stirn. Hatte ihre jahrlange Ablehnung James vielleicht mehr geschmerzt, als er es je – selbst ihr gegenüber – zu gegeben hatte?

Ginny war der Tonfall in den Worten gar nicht aufgefallen, da sie schwer in Gedanken versunken war und angestrengt nachdachte.

„Hart war es ja – aber vielleicht habe ich das auch gebraucht." Ihr Murmeln war so leise, dass die Vermutung nahe lag, dass ihr gar nicht bewusst war, dass diese Worte überhaupt ihre Lippen verlassen hatten.

„Wie kann es gut sein jeden Tag enttäuscht und verletzt zu werden?", sagte James leise.

Lily zuckte bei den Worten ihres Freundes zusammen – da waren sie, die Worte, vor denen sie solche Angst hatte. Sie hatte ihn verletzt, sie hatte ihn enttäuscht und sie hatte es nicht einmal realisiert.

„Lily?" Sie schreckte auf und sah, dass Ginny sich zu ihr gebeugt hatte und sie forschend musterte. „Alles in Ordnung?" Lily nickte, sagte aber nichts, da sie ihrer eigenen Stimme nicht traute. Sie zitterte innerlich noch zu sehr.

Ginny sah dennoch sehr misstrauisch aus.

„Und wie hat Harry nun den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen?", unterbrach James hibbelig die angespannte Stille, die sich über den Raum zu legen drohte.

Ginny nahm den Faden zwar auf, aber dennoch schwor sie sich, sich nicht mit Lilys einfachem Nicken abspeisen zu lassen.

„Es war das grandioseste Quidditch-Spiel, was Hogwarts, glaub ich, jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Es war Gryffindor gegen Slytherin."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", grinste James. „Diese Rivalität gibt es schon so lange, wie es diese Quidditch-Turniere gibt." Ginny zweifelte nicht an seinen Worten – jeder Schüler wusste, dass diese beiden Häuser, die unterschiedlich nicht hätten sein können, im ewigen Wettstreit standen.

„Und Harrys größter Rivale, Malfoy, spielt als Sucher in der Mannschaft von Slytherin. Allerdings hat er sich nur in die Mannschaft eingekauft." Sie verzog das Gesicht, als sie an Malfoys Überheblichkeit dachte und James knurrte wütend: „Ich hasse solche Typen – Daddy hat 'nen Haufen Geld – also habe ich auch Talent." Er tat so, als müsse er sich über die Tischkante erbrechen und Ginny kicherte erheitert.

„James, bitte!" Lilys Vorwurf und Aufruf zu anständigem Benehmen, verlor deutlich an Ernsthaftigkeit, als sich ein Glucksen aus ihrer Kehle löste.

James grinste breit und in seinen Augen saß der Schalk.

„Ist doch aber wahr!" Nun war die Empörung in die Stimme zurück gekehrt und der Schalk machte dem düsteren Zorn Platz. „Wir waren auch immer reich, aber nie wäre ich auf die Idee gekommen, mir meinen Platz in der Mannschaft zu erkaufen!"

„Hast du ja auch nicht nötig." Ginny sagte dies aus ganzem Herzen – sie musste ihn nur über seine Sportart reden hören, um zu wissen, dass er billige Tricks nicht nötig hatte.

James sah beinahe geschmeichelt aus.

„Danke."

„Bitte." Sie lächelten sich kurz und völlig frei von irgendwelchen Hintergedanken an – was nicht immer so gewesen war.

Lily saß stumm zwischen den Beiden und fühlte sich froh und leicht – alles würde besser werden. Die schreckliche Zukunft, von der sie erfahren hatten würde niemals stattfinden – dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Und wie ging's weiter?", lenkte James das Thema wieder auf das finale Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin.

„Das Spiel war große klasse – aber auch furchtbar brutal. So was hatte ich vorher nur in der Liga gesehen." James runzelte die Stirn.

„Mhm… Es ist wirklich eigenartig, wie gerade bei dieser Begegnung es immer zu den schwersten Fouls kommt."

„Sie sind schon immer die stärksten Mannschaften gewesen und das komplette Gegenteil vom jeweils anderen", warf Lily ihre Meinung ein. Sie lachte, als sie James' verblüfften Blick bemerkte.

„James, vergiss nicht, meine beste Freundin ist die Rebecca O'Conner." James lachte hell.

„Ja, dann kann selbst an dir nicht alles spurlos vorüber gehen." Er kicherte ein wenig in sich hinein.

„Und wie hat Gryffindor dann gewonnen, wenn sich Malfoy eingekauft hat?" Wieder standen Wut und Zorn in den Augen des Jägers.

Ginny grinste.

„Mit einem legendären Harry-Potter-Sturzflug."

„Oh" Lily konnte sich da einiges drunter vorstellen und wurde jetzt noch ganz blass, wenn sie an Harrys kleine „Vorführung" dachte.

„Ich glaube, den hat Harry uns schon gezeigt, beim Quidditch-Feld", murmelte James und man sah ihm an, dass er eine Mischung aus Stolz, Bewunderung und Sorge, aber auch Erleichterung verspürte.

_Faszinierend, was Menschen so alles auf einmal fühlen – und ausdrücken – können_, dachte Ginny und lächelte in sich hinein.

„So jedenfalls", sprach sie weiter, „blieb der Slytherin-Sucher hinter ihm zurück und bog schließlich ganz ab und das Stadion konnte nur entsetzt zusehen, wie Harry mit rasendem Tempo auf dem Boden zuraste."

Ginny gönnte sich die Spannungspause und musste grinsen, als sie James' und Lilys Gesichter sah. Obwohl sie das Flugmanöver bereits kannten, war die Vorstellung, diesen in einem vollbesetzten Stadion zu sehen, doch etwas anderes.

„Und dann - in letzter Sekunde – riss er den Besen hoch und hielt den Schnatz in die Luft. Ich glaube, es hat etwas gedauert, bis alle verstanden hatten, was passiert war und es wieder wagen konnten, zu atmen." Ginny konnte ein Glitzern in ihren Augen nicht unterdrücken. Einerseits aus Stolz und Liebe zu Harry, doch auch ihr war damals das Herz stehen geblieben und bei dem Gedanken, was passiert wäre, wenn er es nicht geschafft hätte – nein, sie wollte jetzt nicht daran denken.

Ein wenig unsicher lächelte und knetete sie kurz ihre Hände, irgendwie war ihr plötzlich unbehaglich zumute. Die Dementoren, die in dem Jahr das Schloss ‚bewachen' sollten, waren ihr in lebhafter Erinnerung. An den Grund dafür mochte sie gar nicht erst denken.

_Es wird niemals soweit kommen_, versuchte sie sich selbst Mut zusprechen. _Sirius wird nicht nach Askaban kommen, Peter wird nicht zum Verräter werden… all das müssen wir verhindern._

„Ginny?", holte eine Stimme sie aus den Gedanken, Lily sah sie aus warmen Augen an. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Ginny schluckte und nickte schnell, doch Lilys zweifelnder Blick blieb. Unmerklich schüttelte Ginny den Kopf und Lily verstand.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, wie es mit dir und Harry weiter ging?", fragte sie und sah Ginny freundlich an, die prompt wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht bekam.

„Naja, in den Sommerferien zum vierten Schuljahr war Harry mit uns bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft. Es war grandios und ich war nervöser denn je", grinste sie. Das Auftauchen der Todesser verschwieg sie lieber.

„Im vierten Jahr kam dann das Trimagische Turnier, an dem Harry unfreiwillig teilnehmen musste. Und noch jemand kam – Cho Chang." Die letzten Worte hatten nicht mehr ganz so freundlich geklungen, ihr Blick wurde schmal.

„Oh oh", sagte James nur, der diesen Blick kannte. Er ahnte, wer diese Chang war und auch, wie Ginny sich ihr gegenüber gefühlt haben musste. Ein Blick auf Lily beruhigte ihn jedoch wieder. Das war vorbei, sie war jetzt _sein_ Mädchen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was da zwischen ihnen je lief – aber ich habe sie gehasst. War jedoch machtlos, denn für Harry war ich einfach nur die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. Ich hatte so Angst um ihn in diesem vermaledeiten Turnier – und dann kam das Finale. Und Harry kehrte aus dem Labyrinth mit dem toten Cedric Diggory zurück."

Ginny merkte, dass dieses Gespräch in eine ganz andere Richtung verlief, als geplant. Sie hatte über sich und Harry reden wollen – leider hatte es das bis vor kurzen kaum gegeben. Sie schluckte, der Gedanke, dass es nicht nur einen Toten an diesem Abend hätte geben können, ließ ihr Herz schmerzhaft schlagen, sie merkte, wie sich ihre Finger in den Unterarm krallten.

„Oh mein Gott", murmelte Lily. Sie hatte die Geschichte zwar schon von Harry gehört – doch es von jemandem zu hören, der nicht direkt beteiligt, sondern zum Zuschauen verdammt war, war nicht weniger hart.

„Im fünften Jahr entstand Dumbledores Armee – und ich war glücklich wie nie, endlich in Harrys Nähe zu sein, wollte mich beweisen, dass er mich endlich beachtete." Sie musste lächeln, als sie daran dachte, wie beinahe verbissen sie an den Zaubern gearbeitet hatte, um Harry endlich zu beeindrucken. Ihren Reducto-Zauber hielt er ihr heute noch vor.

„Doch Harry hatte nur Augen für Chang – und ich suchte Ablenkung, bis in meine fünfte, Harrys sechste Klasse hinein. Dann wurde Harry Quidditchkapitän. Und er brauchte neue Spieler." Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Züge, als sie an das Sichtungstraining dachte. Sie wusste, dass Hermine ihre Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte, was den Hüter betraf und sie wusste nun, dass Harry wirklich eifersüchtig auf ihren damaligen Freund gewesen war.

„Und ich spielte vor – und wurde aufgenommen", schloss sie und ein verliebter Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen.

James und Lily warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu und ließen Ginny eine Weile in ihren Erinnerungen.

„Und dann, nach dem letzten Spiel der Saison – hat er mich geküsst, mitten im Eingang vom Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich dachte, ich träume – hatte er mich endlich erhört? Doch er hatte es und ich war einfach nur so glücklich wie noch nie." Sie merkte, wie ihre Innere Anspannung etwas nach ließ, je länger sie darüber redete, es tat gut. Hier mit Menschen zu sitzen, die es verstanden und denen sie etwas bedeuteten. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und lehnte sich etwas zurück, versuchte, ganz in der Erinnerung einzutauchen, alles andere für ein paar Sekunden zu vergessen.

Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr sie, als sie an der Ende des Schuljahres dachte.

James sah Lily aus den Augenwinkeln an. Wusste sie eigentlich, dass das, was Ginny so eben erzählt hatte, auch seine Geschichte hätte sein können? Es erschreckte ihn beinahe, dass sich Harry und Ginny in vielen Dingen ihm und Lily so verdammt ähnlich waren. Doch hier waren anscheinend die Rollen vertauscht worden.

Mit einem warmen Blick bedachte er Ginny, er wusste, was das arme Mädchen durch gemacht hatte, oder ahnte es zumindest. Immer nur hinten an zu stehen, stumm zu lieben, dass es einem das Herz zerriss – doch sie waren beide ans Ziel gekommen. Und glücklich.


	12. Vollmond und seine Folgen

„Madam Pomfrey

_**Kapitel 12**_

**Vollmond und seine Folgen**

„Was war das?", fragte Ginny und sah sich nach dem lauten Geräusch um. Lily fing an zu lachen, während James beschämt zu Boden blickte.

„Das war mein Magen", flüsterte James und traute sich immer noch nicht aufzuschauen.

„Du bist genauso wie mein Bruder Ron. Bei ihm muss man auch nicht auf die Uhr gucken, um zu wissen, dass es Zeit fürs Abendessen ist", lachte Ginny und sah auf ihre Uhr.

James grinste nun auch wieder und sagte: „Lasst uns in die Küche gehen, das Essen ist seit einer halben Stunde vorbei. Die Hauselfen machen uns bestimmt noch eine Kleinigkeit."

„Aber wollten wir nicht noch in die Verbotene Abteilung?", fragte Lily. James seufzte und reichte seiner Freundin den Tarnumhang.

„Hole dir ein paar viel versprechende Bücher, die kannst du eh nur im Gemeinschaftsraum lesen und dann können wir alle dir nachher helfen. Hier, pack sie in meine Tasche. Ginny und ich warten beim Eingang auf dich und lenken Mr. Lyalls Aufmerksamkeit etwas auf uns, damit er noch weniger mitbekommt." James gab Lily noch einen Kuss, bevor diese unter dem Tarnumhang verschwand.

James und Ginny gingen schwatzend Richtung Ausgang, während Lily sich zur Verbotenen Abteilung schlich. Sie hatte zwar von Professor Slughorn eine Erlaubnis diese zu betreten, allerdings nur um sich Bücher über Zaubertränke auszuleihen. Aus diesem Grund aber, kannte sie sich schon ein kleines bisschen in dieser Abteilung aus, so dass sie die Bücher über Verwandlung schnell fand. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger, wie sie es schon vorhin getan hatte, über die Rücken der Bücher und murmelte immer wieder ihre Titel vor sich hin. Viele dieser Titel verstand sie nicht, da viele in Latein oder Altgriechisch geschrieben waren.

Aber bei Zweien stutzte sie, denn eines der Wörter im Titel dieser beiden Bücher sagte ihr etwas. Es war das Wort Animagus, die Titel hießen: _Qui Animagus ero_ (Wie werde ich ein Animagus) und _Omne quod scire de alqa re Animagi debebant_ (Was sie alles über Animagi wissen sollten).

Sie nahm beide Bücher aus dem Regal und schlug sie vorsichtig auf. _Hoffentlich geben diese Bücher keinen Laut von sich_, dachte Lily währenddessen. Als sie die Bücher aufgeschlagen hatte, atmete sie erleichtert aus. Nicht nur, weil die Bücher still geblieben waren, was bei den Büchern aus dieser Abteilung nicht selbstverständlich war, sondern auch, weil diese Bücher auf englisch geschrieben waren. Sie schlug die Bücher wieder zu, steckte sie in James' Tasche und rückte die restlichen Bücher im Regal so, dass es nicht sofort auffiel, dass zwei Bücher fehlten.

Dann verließ sie auf leisen Sohlen die Verbotene Abteilung und ging auf James und Ginny zu, die immer noch am Eingang standen und sich unterhielten.

„Ja, ihm verdanken wir es, dass wir fast immer den Quiddichpokal in den letzten sechs Jahren gewonnen haben", hörte Lily Ginny gerade sagen, als sie bei den beiden Wartenden ankam.

„Ich hab, was wir brauchen, kommt, ich habe nun auch Hunger", flüsterte Lily und James und Ginny zuckten leicht zusammen, als sie so plötzlich angestupst wurden, folgten dann aber Lily ohne ein weiteres Wort. Als sie auf einem menschenleeren Gang ankamen, sagte James: „Nun kannst du den Umhang abnehmen, hier ist keiner, Darling."

Nach einem Abstecher über die Küche betraten sie mit beladenen Armen den Gemeinschaftsraum. Natürlich hatten die Hauselfen es nicht bei einer Kleinigkeit belassen, sondern ihnen die gesammelten Reste des Abendessens aufgedrängt, so kam es James vor. Etwas verwirrt blickt er auf Harry, den sie so eben anscheinend aus einem Nickerchen aufgeweckt hatten und der sich nun aufrichtete.

„Hey, wo wart ihr denn so lange?", fragte er und versuchte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Als er das Essen sah, merkte er erst, wie hungrig er eigentlich war.

Doch als James sich gut gelaunt in den Sessel fallen ließ und begann, zu essen, sah er ihn fragend und leicht vorwurfsvoll an.

„Dad?"

James sah überrascht auf und hielt im Kauen inne. Es war immer noch ungewohnt, wenn Harry ihn so nannte und das war nicht oft. Er sah Harry an, etwas in dessen Tonfall sagte ihm, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte er und überlegte angestrengt, ob er etwas verpasst hatte.

„Dad, was machst du hier? Jetzt? Du solltest – "

„Oh verdammt!", fluchte James, schmiss sein Sandwich auf den Teller und riss den Tarnumhang an sich, zwei Sekunden später klappte das Portrait hinter ihm zu.

So schnell er konnte, rannte er den Gang entlang, wie hatte er den Vollmond nur vergessen können? Ausgerechnet! Er war die letzten Tage schon so wenig für seine Freunde da gewesen und nun vergaß er auch noch den wichtigsten Tag des Monats. Der Tag, an dem sie ihn wirklich brauchten. Sie vier waren ein Rudel, eine –

Er legte einen Zahn zu, als er daran dachte, wie Moony reagieren würde, wenn sein Rudel nicht komplett war. Würde er ausrasten? Ihn suchen wollen? Ausbrechen?

Seine Lungen brannten und schrieen nach Luft, seine Beine überschlugen sich fast. Endlich, der Baum, die Höhle, die Treppe, weg mit dem Umhang – mit hastigen Schritten betrat Prongs den Raum, sah sich hektisch um.

Was war hier passiert?

Pad lag fiepend in einer Ecke und leckte sich das offensichtlich blutende Bein, Wormtail lugte piepsend unter einer Bretterdiele hervor. Und Moony?

Moony sah ihn witternd an, machte seiner Wut durch ein kräftiges Heulen Luft. Prongs' Herz sank, wieso war er nur nicht da gewesen? Wieso lief in letzter Zeit alles irgendwie aus dem Ruder?

Aber selbst das war keine Entschuldigung, dass er ausgerechnet diese eine Nacht vergaß, ergeben senkte er den Kopf.

Moony knurrte, kurz darauf spürte Prongs, wie seine Wange heiß wurde und sah Blut auf den Boden tropfen. Da tat er das, was ihm als erstes einfiel – und hob den Kopf. Bot dem Werwolf so offen seine Kehle dar als Zeichen seiner Treue, Freundschaft und Untergebenheit gegenüber seinem ‚Leitwolf'.

Zitternd wartete er ab, was nun geschehen würde.

Moony schnüffelte, er spürte sie kalte Schnauze an seiner Kehle - und dann eine raue Zunge, die kurz über sein Fell leckte. Prongs atmete auf, Moony hatte ihm verziehen.

Ob Moony das allerdings auch so leicht tun würde, war fraglich. Er würde sich durch einen dargebotenen Hals nicht so leicht beeindrucken lassen.

In den frühen Morgenstunden kehrten drei der vier Marauder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo Lily und Beccy auf einem der Sofas saßen und auf die Jungs warteten, wie sie es immer taten, wenn Vollmond war. Remus war noch in der Heulenden Hütte und wartete auf die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey. Heute hatten sie offensichtlich mehr Gesellschaft gehabt als sonst, denn Harry und Ginny saßen auf der anderen Couch aneinander gekuschelt und schliefen.

Sirius wurde von James und Peter, die ihn stützten, in einen der Sessel gepflanzt. James ging zu Lily hinüber und weckte sie sanft.

„Lils, wir sind wieder da", flüsterte er zärtlich, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Lily schlug langsam die Augen auf. Als sie ihren Freund erblickte schrie sie auf: „Oh beim Barte von Merlin, was ist denn mit dir passiert, James?"

„Nichts, nur ein kleiner Kratzer, nichts weiter", antwortete James, aber bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, wurde er schon von Lily unterbrochen.

„Nur ein keiner Kratzer – nur ein kleiner Kratzer?! James Liam Potter...!"

„Lily, nicht so laut! Du weckst die Anderen noch auf!", stoppte James den Wutausbruch seiner Freundin, aber es war schon zu spät, denn nun rührten sich auch Beccy, Ginny und Harry.

„Oh Scheiße, Sirius. Remus muss ja ganz schön durchgedreht sein. Du musst zu Madam Pomfrey und zwar sofort", wandte sich Harry an seinen Paten.

„Nein es geht schon. Lils flickt uns immer wieder zusammen, wenn Remus etwas durchdreht", antwortete Sirius mit einem schwachen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Lily war auf das Gespräch aufmerksam geworden und ging nun, noch einen letzten wütenden Blick auf James richtend auf Sirius zu und sagte: „Sirius, Hose aus."

„Ich wollte schon immer mal, dass du das zu mir sagst Li...", konnte Sirius noch sagen, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Harry schaltete sofort, zog seinen Zauberstab und ging, Sirius vor sich herschweben lassend, rasch zur Krankenstation.

„Madam Pomfrey?", rief er, während er Sirius vorsichtig auf eines der Betten nieder ließ.

Doch es blieb still. Harry stieß einen Fluch aus, wo war die Krankenhexe, wenn man sie mal brauchte?

Sirius' Augen flatterten und seine Hand suchte sich den Weg zu dem schmerzenden Bein. Harry wurde langsam panisch. Die Erinnerungen an jenen Abend in seinem dritten Schuljahr wurde lebendig, als er Sirius ohnmächtig am See getroffen hatte, über ihren Köpfen das eiskalte Rauschen der Dementoren –

In der Sekunde ging die Tür auf und die Krankenhexe betrat den Raum, bei sich den ebenfalls beinahe ohnmächtigen Remus. Behutsam lotste sie ihn zu dem vorbereiteten Bett und gab ihm einen schmerzstillenden Trank. Ein Schlaftrank war nicht nötig, Remus war, kaum hatte sein Kopf das Kissen berührt, ins Reich der Träume abgedriftet.

Besorgt schaute sie auf ihren Schützling, so erschöpft war er selten. Auch schien er sich wieder einige ernsthafte Verletzungen zugezogen zu haben. In solch einem ernsten Zustand hatte sie ihn zuletzt vor Jahren gesehen.

Ein Husten erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, beinahe hatte sie den Schüler, der auf dem Bett beim Eingang lag, vergessen. Sie trat hinter dem Vorhang hervor und war verblüfft, wen sie vor sich sah.

„Mister Smith? Mister Black?", fragte sie und blickte auf den verletzten jungen Mann, der sich zur Seite gedreht hatte und das Bein in Schonhaltung abwinkelte.

Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihnen, griff im Gehen einige Phiolen aus dem Glaskästchen und stellte sie an Sirius' Bett ab.

Mit prüfendem Blick und tastenden Händen begutachtete sie die Wunde. Sie kannte die ungestüme Art, des jungen Black, aber das hier… erschreckte sie.

Äußerlich jedoch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, entkorkte eine der Phiolen und beträufelte die Wunde. Die Blutung stoppte und sofort begann das Gewebe, sich zu erneuern. In einigen Stunden würde man nichts mehr davon sehen können.

Dann jedoch hielt sie inne und warf einen Blick auf das Fläschchen. Sah weiter zu Remus' Bett und erinnerte sich, dieselbe Tinktur vor wenigen Minuten auf die Wunden des Werwolfes geträufelt zu haben.

Verwirrt fragte sie sich, wieso sie jetzt wieder diesen Heilungstrank genommen hatte, da er eigentlich speziell für Werwölfe gemacht war.

Doch als sie einen genaueren Blick auf die Wunde warf, wurde sie blass. Konnte das wirklich ein Biss sein?

Ihre Augen flogen zu dem Jungen, der neben dem Bett stand und ziemlich blass im Gesicht war.

„Mister Smith?", fragte sie, als ihr der Name des neuen Schülers wieder einfiel. „Können Sie mir sagen, was mit Mister Black passiert ist?"

Harry schluckte nervös, natürlich konnte er das, aber er durfte es nicht! Unsicher kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe und suchte nach einer Ausrede. Komm schon, Harry, denke nach!

„Tut mir leid, das weiß ich nicht, Madam. Ich habe ihn… so verletzt gefunden", murmelte er.

_Schlechter Lügner_, rief ihm eine leise Stimme zu, doch er ignorierte sie. Alles, was im Moment zählte, war Sirius und dass er wieder gesund wurde… und Remus.

„Er wird es morgen überstanden haben", sagte die Krankenhexe freundlich, als sie den besorgten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht sah.

Dieser atmete hörbar auf und zog sich den Stuhl ans Bett.

„Mister Smith?", fragte Madam Pomfrey erstaunt. „Sie sollten lieber zurück in Ihren Schlafsaal gehen. Mister Black wird morgen früh entlassen, es geht im gut – "

„Nein", sagte Harry entschieden. „Ich gehe hier nicht weg, bis er aufwacht. Ich lasse ihn nicht alleine, nicht noch einmal."

Verwirrt sammelte die Heilerin ihre Trankutensilien ein und räumte sie zurück in den Schrank. Dann kam sie noch einmal zurück. Doch sie erkannte schnell, dass bei Harry kein Wort ihn dazu bringen würde, das Bett zu verlassen.

„Dann legen Sie sich zumindest ebenfalls in eines der Betten, Mister Smith", sagte sie freundlich, der Junge hatte etwas an sich, dass sie ihn nicht einfach aus dem Krankenflügel werfen konnte.

„Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie ebenfalls etwas Schlaf gut gebrauchen."

Harry sah sie dankbar an und krabbelte unter die Decke des Bettes neben Sirius und war nach wenigen Sekunden eingeschlafen.

Seufzend dämmte Madam Pomfrey das Licht und ging nun selbst ins Bett, gespannt, was der nächste Morgen bringen würde.

Sirius blinzelte, diesen Geruch kannte er – und stöhnte in der nächsten Sekunde schmerzhaft auf, als er versuchte, sein Bein zu verlagern. Jetzt wusste er auch, wo er war. Die Krankenstation, na super.

Doch etwas im Nebenbett ließ ihn überrascht aufsehen.

„Harry?", fragte er verblüfft und gleichzeitig besorgt, versuchte krampfhaft sich an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern.

War Harry etwa mit in der Höhle gewesen?!

Verschlafen blinzelte Harry und riss dann die Augen auf.

„Sirius! Du bist wach!", freute er sich und schlug die Decke zur Seite um sich aufzusetzen. Beruhigt erkannte Sirius, dass Harry anscheinend nichts fehlte und entspannte sich etwas.

Aber was machte der Junge dann hier? Er stellte die Frage laut.

„Wie geht es deinem Bein?", kam Harrys Gegenfrage, irgendwie war ihm die Situation plötzlich unangenehm.

Sirius verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Es geht schon, Pomfrey bekommt das wieder hin", murmelte er und sah Harry noch immer aus großen, fragenden Augen an.

„Also, was machst du hier?", wiederholte er seine Frage.

In Harrys Blick trat etwas Trauriges, Schmervolles. Er flüsterte, als er antwortete. „Du bist mein Pate. Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren – nicht noch einmal." Er verkrampfte seine Finger in die Oberschenkel, wiegte sich leicht vor und zurück.

Hätte Sirius gekonnt, hätte er den Jungen in dem Arm genommen und nie wieder los gelassen.

„Hey, so schnell geb' ich nicht auf, Harry", sagte er und versuchte zu grinsen, was ihm jedoch ziemlich misslang. Harry schien mit sich zu ringen, als wolle er etwas sagen und wüsste nicht, wie.

„Rede, Harry. Ich merk doch, dass du was sagen willst", sagte er sanft, und blickte Harry warm an. Erschreckt sah er, dass sich Tränen in den grünen Augen gesammelt hatten, unsicher wischte Harry sie mit dem Ärmel weg.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich… gut, ich versuche es. Wenn du es hören möchtest." Wieder nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, Sirius wurde schwer ums Herz, er ahnte, dass es etwas mit ihm zu tun haben würde und ihrem Verhältnis in der Zukunft. Was konnte den Jungen vor ihm nur so aus der Bahn werfen?

„Ich… ich muss von vorne Anfangen", schniefte Harry und schluckte. Sirius nickte nur, wagte es nicht, ihn zu unterbrechen, wo er gerade den Mut gefunden hatte, zu sprechen. Unmerklich strafften sich Harrys Schultern und als er nun weiter sprach, klang seine Stimme nicht mehr ganz so gebrochen. „Du weißt, dass Mum und Dad sterben werden und du weißt auch wie", begann er, etwas in Sirius' Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

„Ja, ich weiß", krächzte er, wenn das Gespräch schon so anfing, wollte er sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was noch kommen würde. „Und du weißt, dass es Peter sein wird, der sie verrät. Was du aber nicht weißt ist, dass sein eigentlicher Verrat dich betrifft."

In Ermangelung seiner Stimme sagte Sirius nichts, Harry sprach weiter.

„Das Problem ist, dass niemand weiß, dass Peter der Geheimniswahrer wird. Alle nehmen an, dass du es bist, bist du doch James' bester Freund und mein Pate. Und am nächsten Morgen bist du es, der vor dem zerstörten Haus stehen wird. Peter ist auch da, ihr kämpft. Du willst ihn töten, hat er doch James und Lily durch Voldemort töten lassen. Doch Peter tut etwas, was niemand erwartet: er tötet die 12 umstehenden Muggel, schneidet sich einen Finger ab und flieht als Ratte in die Kanalisation, vorher schreit er aber noch _Warum, Sirius, warum hast du Lily und James verraten? Deinen besten Freund!_"

Harry hielt inne, um Sirius Zeit zu geben, all das zu verdauen. Er konnte sich selbst wohl kaum vorstellen, wie es an Sirius' Stelle war, all das über seine Freunde zu hören, während sie noch lebendig und freundschaftlich vor ihm standen… .

„Somit giltst du als der offizielle Geheimniswahrer der Potters, der sie verraten hat. Der zum Massenmörder mutierte, Peter ebenfalls in die Luft sprengte und schlussendlich in Askaban landen wird. So wird es der Tagesprophet schreiben."

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich mit Entsetzen. „Nein!", hauchte er, aus seine Gesicht war jegliche Farbe entwichen. „Das würde ich niemals tun, ich bin doch – ich bin doch kein Mörder!"

Schnell stand Harry auf und war bei Sirius. „Ich weiß. Ich kenne die Wahrheit, ich weiß, was damals wirklich geschah. Und denk daran: es wird niemals soweit kommen. Ihr werdet leben, ihr alle. Voldemort wird nicht zurück kehren, niemals."

Langsam beruhigte Sirius sich wieder, Harry setzte sich zurück auf sein Bett. „Möchtest du, dass ich weiter rede?"

„Bitte", murmelte der Liegende, in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, doch er bemühte sich, sich auf Harry und vor allem dessen Worte zu konzentrieren.

„Den Namen Sirius Black werde ich das erste Mal in den Sommerferien zu meinem dritten Schuljahr hören", fuhr Harry fort. „Groß gedruckt im Tagespropheten. Du hattest etwas geschafft, was noch nie jemandem vorher gelungen war: du warst aus Askaban geflohen. Und nun gehen alle davon aus, dass du zurück gekommen bist, um dein Werk zu vollenden – sprich, auch mich zu töten."

Sirius' Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, doch Harry sprach schnell weiter. „Da du als vermeintlicher Mörder auf der Flucht warst, wandte Dumbledore sich an Remus, welcher die Stelle als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bekam. Die Marauder's Map fand ihren Weg in meine Hände, doch noch wusste ich nichts über ihre ‚Erschaffer'. Dann hörte ich ein Gespräch zwischen Professor McGonagall und dem Zaubereiminister mit und erfuhr, dass du mein Pate warst – und dass du meine Eltern ausgeliefert hättest und deinen besten Freund ebenfalls getötet. Da wollte ich nur eines – dich ebenfalls töten."

Sirius murmelte ein „Oh nein", ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Und auch Harry war tief in Gedanken versunken, die so weit zurück zu liegen schienen, dass er sich fragte, ob das wirklich sein Leben war, oder das eines anderen.

„Du tauchtest in Hogwarts auf – und eines Tages sah ich beim Erkunden der Karte den Namen eines Menschen, den ich für tot hielt: Peter Pettigrew. Ich erzählte Remus davon, er nahm mir die Karte ab und war ziemlich… Professorhaft." Harry lachte. „Ich wusste, dass da etwas nicht stimmte, doch ohne Karte konnte ich nicht weiter forschen. Am folgenden Tag schließlich zerrtest du Ron in die Höhle der Peitschen Weide."

„Ron ist dein bester Freund, oder?", fragte Sirius leise, da er sich nicht sicher war. Harry nickte.

„Ich und Hermine folgten euch in die Hütte. Vor uns stand nun kein schwarzer Hund mit gebleckten Zähnen – nein, vor uns stand nun der gesuchte Massenmörder Sirius Black."

„Moment", unterbrach Sirius und richtete sich etwas auf. „Wieso sollte ich deinen Freund in die Hütte verschleppen und sollte euch angreifen? Das ergibt keinen Sinn."

Harry schlug sich an die Stirn. Natürlich, das Wichtigste hatte er vergessen!

„Du warst nicht hinter Ron her, sondern hinter seiner Ratte", sagte er schlicht und wartete, bis Sirius selbst auf die Antwort kam.

„Die Ra – oh nein, ich ahne Schlimmes. Aber bitte, sprich weiter."

Harry atmete einmal tief durch. „Rons Familie hatte seit etwa 12 Jahren eine Hausratte. Eine Ratte, der eine Kralle fehlte. Eine Ratte, die du in Askaban auf einem Zeitungsfoto wieder erkannt hattest und eine Ratte, die du um alles in der Welt tot sehen wolltest."

„Ich wusste es", seufzte Sirius, bedeutete Harry aber, weiter zu sprechen.

„Inzwischen war auch Remus zu uns gestoßen und umarmte dich, wir waren völlig verwirrt. An jenen Abend erfuhr ich die ganze Wahrheit von dir und Remus – und auch Peter, der all die Jahre alias Krätze in meiner Nähe gewesen war, ohne, dass ich es wusste. Aber wir hatten eines vergessen – es war Vollmond."

„Oh", machte Sirius nur.

„Als wir die Hütte verließen, ging alles sehr schnell, Remus verwandelte sich und du verwandeltest dich in Padfoot, um den Werwolf von uns abzulenken. Es gelang dir auch, bis…" Harry unterbrach sich, die Erinnerungen an das, was nun kommen würde, waren zu schmerzhaft.

„Bis was?", fragte Sirius atemlos, hatte Remus etwa doch einen der Freund gebissen?

„Dementoren", flüsterte Harry nur und schloss verkrampft die Augen, zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen. „Das Ministerium ließ das Schloss von Dementoren ‚bewachen', die dich aufspüren sollten. Und schließlich… fanden sie dich." Harry zitterte, die Luft schien auf einmal so kalt und erstarrt, er hörte das rasselnde Atemholen der seelenlosen Kreaturen.

„Wie… wie meinst du das?", stockte Sirius, das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

„Ich fand dich, zusammen gebrochen am See. Und über dir… hunderte Dementoren, bereit, dich bei der kleinsten Gelegenheit anzugreifen."

„Oh Harry", seufzte Sirius, dem nun klar wurde, warum dieser nicht von seiner Seite gewichen war.

„Eigentlich muss du Remus danken, er brachte mit den Patronus bei, der zumindest einige Dementoren abhalten konnte. Hey, rate, wie er aussieht? Es ist ein Hirsch."

Sirius lachte und sogar Harry grinste, entspannte sich merklich. Wurde dann jedoch gleich wieder ernst. „Als du letzte Nacht zusammen gebrochen bist – da hat sich alles bei mir ausgeschaltet. Alles, was ich wollte, war dich retten, dich nicht noch einmal verlieren. Der Moment damals vom See hat sich mir ins Mark gebrannt… und dein Tod zwei Jahre später hat mich zerrissen. Wenn ich daran denke, dass einem von euch etwas passiert… zu viele mussten schon wegen mir ihr Leben lassen. Mum, Dad, Cedric Diggory und du…"

„Harry, hör mir zu", schaltete Sirius sich ein. „Du hast es mir selbst gesagt – das alles ist noch nicht passiert. Sicher, es ist deine Vergangenheit, aber unsere Zukunft, vergiss das nicht. Und wird werden diese Zukunft zu verhindern wissen, mit allen Mitteln. Keiner von uns wird sterben, Harry."

Er hatte diese Geschichte in etwa zwar schon einmal gehört, doch so detailreich und bewegend war sie ihm damals nicht erschienen. Er würde Harry beschützen mit allem, was er hatte.

Da konnte Harry nicht mehr anders und flog auf Sirius zu, krallte sich an den Körper, der kaum älter war als sein eigener und schaffte es nicht, die Tränen länger zurück zu halten.


	13. Ein Zauberer ist nur so mächtig wie

Kapitel 13

_**Kapitel 13**_

**Ein Zauberer ist nur so mächtig wie sein Stab**

Harry weinte und sein Pate versuchte alles, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Wir müssen es unter allen Umständen verhindern", hörte Sirius plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Ohr und sah auf. Neben seinem Bett stand nun Remus, welcher ihn geschockt ansah. „Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass er irgendetwas davon noch einmal durchmacht", fügte Remus noch immer leise in Sirius Ohr flüsternd hinzu, damit Harry davon nichts mitbekam.

Sirius nickte nur stumm und streichelte weiter sanft über den Rücken und die Haare seines Patenkindes.

Langsam beruhige Harry sich wieder, so dass Remus es endlich wagte zu fragen: „Pad wie geht's dir? Hab ich dich schlimm gebissen? Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte das alles nicht. Warum ist James auch nicht aufgetaucht?"

Harry sah Remus schuldbewusst an.

„Es tut mir leid Remus, wenn ich nicht hier wäre, hätte er es sicherlich nicht vergessen. Ich bringe euer ganzes Leben durcheinander. Ich bringe euch alle in Gefahr. Hätte der Stein doch nur so funktioniert, wie er sollte, dann wäre ich jetzt tot und keiner würde mehr wegen mir sterben müssen!" Harry drehte sich von den besten Freunden seines Dads, die in der Zukunft auch seine Freunde sein würden, weg. Er konnte ihnen nicht in die Augen sehen, ertrug den Schmerz, den er darin sah, nicht. Bevor Sirius oder Remus etwas erwidern konnten, kam Madam Pomfrey in den Raum.

„Ah, Sie sind alle wach, sehr schön. Ab mit Ihnen ins Bett, Mr. Lupin. Ich habe Ihnen noch nicht gestattet aufzustehen." Mit diesen Worten schob sie Remus sanft zu Harrys Bett, da dies näher war als seines, wo sie ihn in den frühen Morgenstunden versorgt hatte. Sie ließ keinen Protest von zu, sondern sagte nur, er solle sich gedulden, bis sie mit seinem Freund fertig sei.

„Mr. Black, wie geht es Ihnen?", wandte sie sich schließlich Sirius zu.

„Mir geht es sehr gut, Madam Pomfrey. Aber noch besser würde es mir gehen, wenn ich etwas essen könnte. Auch würde ich gerne hier weg. Ich genieße zwar gerne Ihre Gesellschaft, aber diesen Raum mag ich einfach nicht.

Madam Pomfrey lächelte ihn an.

„Dann wollen wir doch einmal sehen, ob ich einen Ihrer Wünsche erfüllen kann", antwortete sie freundlich und sah sich sein Bein an. „Das sieht gar nicht so schlecht aus", sagte sie aber nur und wandte sich Remus zu. „So Mr. Lupin, nun sind Sie dran. Nun können Sie mir sagen, wie es Ihnen geht."

„Müde, aber sonst geht es mir gut. Schlafen kann ich auch im Gryffindorturm, kann ich also gehen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Sie dürfen alle drei gehen, aber erst", unterbrach sie das Aufspringen der drei Jungs, „wenn Sie, Mr. Black, mir sagen, wie Sie sich diese Verletzung zugefügt haben."

Die Drei erstarrten zu Salzsäulen und Harry konnte die Panik nicht unterdrücken, die ihm den Rücken hoch schlich.

„Ähm…", stotterte er und wandte sich Hilfe suchend an Remus und Sirius.

„Ich…ich bin gestolpert." Die Krankenschwester zog die linke Augenbraue verdächtig weit nach oben.

„Das, Mister Black, können Sie Ihrer Großmutter, aber nicht mir erzählen." Sirius sah wütend aus und drehte sich einfach um.

„Mister Black! Ich kann Sie auch am Bett festbinden!" Sirius marschierte weiter, ohne die Drohung der Krankenschwester erst zu nehmen.

„Ich gehe zum Schulleiter!"

„Gute Idee!" Das kam Remus doch sehr gelegen. „Denn von Ihnen wird sich Sirius nichts sagen lassen." Madame Pomfrey blickte Remus zweifelnd an, doch dann erhellte sich ihre Miene.

„Wenn Sie das sagen, Mister Lupin, stimmt das wohl." Da fiel die Tür des Krankenflügels laut hinter Sirius ins Schloss und Madam Pomfrey fällte eine Entscheidung.

„Ja, ich gehe zu Albus, so kann das nicht weiter gehen!" Sie eilte Sirius hinterher und ließ zwei breit grinsende Schüler hinter sich zurück.

„Wie geil! Was Besseres hätte uns nicht passieren können!", jubelte James. „Dumbledore hat sich bestimmt etwas Gutes einfallen lassen." Die Begeisterung wich ein wenig aus den braunen Augen und Verdruss erschien. „Und das nur, weil ich das Gedächtnis einer Erdnuss habe – wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein!"

„Wo warst du überhaupt, Prongs? Und wo war die Karte? Dann hätten wir dir Bescheid geben können", fragte Sirius mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht, da er sich auf seinen Bett umgedreht hatte und an seine Wunde gekommen war.

„Ich war in der Bibliothek", seufzte James.

„In der Bibliothek? Was hast du denn da gemacht, du meidest diesen Raum von Hogwarts doch sonst, wie der Teufel das Weihwasser?", meinte Remus hab ärgerlich, halb belustigt.

„Ich wollte Ginny und Lily helfen, Bücher zu finden, wo wir Antworten finden, ob du ein Animagus werden kannst oder nicht. Wir haben irgendwie die Zeit aus den Augen verloren. Ginny hat Lily und mir einiges über Harry erzählt und da habe ich alles um mich herum vergessen. Es tut mir leid Moony, wirklich. Als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, fragte Harry mich, was ich hier mache und da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von die Augen. Ich bin so schnell zur Hütte gelaufen, wie ich konnte. Aber leider war es schon zu spät", James senkte den Kopf, er konnte den Blick seiner Freunde nicht ertragen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", fügte er nach einem Augenblick der Stille hinzu, „mein Leben geht im Moment drüber und drunter. Ich habe hier plötzlich einen Sohn, der nur ein paar Monate jünger ist als ich. Voldemort will Lily und mich bald töten. Dann müssen wir so viele Horkruxe zerstören, damit wir Voldemort vernichten können und dann ist noch die Frage, ob wir das alles schaffen, da alle heil heraus kommen."

James sah seine Freunde geknickt an. In ihren Blicken war nun keine Spur mehr von Wut oder Enttäuschung zu sehen. Sie waren geschockt, so ernst und fast schwach hatten sie James erst selten erlebt. Eigentlich nur, wenn Lily ihm mal wieder einen Korb gegeben hatte. Aber nie hatte dieser Zustand lange angehalten, er hatte wieder Mut gefasst und nicht aufgegeben und schließlich Lilys Herz gewonnen. Aber diesmal war es anders, dass spürten die drei übrigen Marauder deutlich.

Während James sich bei seinen Freunden entschuldigte, ging Harry zu Dumbledore. Als er am Wasserspeier ankam, öffnete dieser sich sofort. scheinbar erwartete Dumbledore ihn bereits. Harry wusste zwar nicht, warum dies so sein könnte, aber aus welchem Grund sollte der Wasserspeier sich ihm sonst wortlos öffnen?

Nachdem Harry sich von der Wendeltreppe nach oben hatte bringen lassen, klopfte er an die Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters und wartete auf das ‚Herein' von innen. Als es endlich kam, öffnete er und betrat das kreisrunde Büro. Der Schulleiter stand am Fenster und sah hinaus auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Harry immer noch den Rücken zudreht, sprach er leise: „Harry, mein Junge. Was kann ich für dich tun? Oder bist du nur gekommen, um mir zu erklären, was letzte Nacht wirklich passiert ist? Ich konnte Madam Pomfrey zwar beruhigen, aber mich würde die Wahrheit interessieren."

Während Dumbledore redete, drehte er sich langsam um, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl dahinter und bedeutete Harry mit einer einladenden Handbewegung, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

„Eigentlich bin ich nicht deshalb gekommen, Sir. Aber ich will versuchen es Ihnen zu erklären."

„Dann bin ich gespannt, was du mir zu erzählen hast Harry", antwortete Dumbledore lächelnd und blickte ihn freundlich an.

„Wie Sie ja schon wissen, sind mein Dad, Sirius und Peter Animagi und begleiten Remus an den Vollmondnächten."

Dumbledore nickte nur und bedeutete ihm weiter zu erzählen. Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und fuhr fort.

„Remus, beziehungsweise der Wolf in ihm, sieht die Drei als sein Rudel an und mein Dad hatte gestern wohl vergessen, dass Vollmond war und kam deshalb zu spät. Remus war jedoch schon verwandelt und da einer aus seinem Rudel fehlte -"

„Wollte er sich auf die Suche nach dem fehlenden Mitglied machen. Mister Black wollte dies verhindern und wurde dabei gebissen", beendete der Direktor den Satz für Harry und sah ihn fragend an. Dieser nickte nur und senkte den Kopf. Er fühlte sich immer noch schuldig, denn er war der Meinung, wenn er nie her gekommen wäre, hätte sein Dad nie vergessen, dass Vollmond war.

„Harry, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist richtig, dass du unser aller Leben etwas durcheinander bringst, aber dadurch, dass du und Miss Weasley hier seid, werden wir alle ein friedvolleres Leben führen. Halte dir das immer vor Augen." Dumbledore sprach ruhig und blickte Harry mit ernsten, aber auch freundlichen blauen Augen in seine Grünen.

„Da dies nun geklärt ist, was war der eigentliche Grund deines Besuches?" Der Schulleiter musterte Harry immer noch.

Harry zog seinen Beutel aus Eselsfell unter dem blauen T-Shirt, welches er heute trug, hervor und holte etwas heraus.

„Sir, ich habe mich gefragt", sagte er schüchtern und wagte es kaum, seinen Mentor anzusehen, „Der Elderwand ist doch der mächtigste Zauberstab, den es gibt, oder?"

Dumbledore blickte auf das, was Harry in den Händen hielt, konnte es aber nicht erkennen, da Harry es in seinen Fingern verborgen hielt. Er legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und musterte Harry nachdenklich.

„Ja und nein, Harry."

Harry verstand nicht, was Dumbledore damit meinte. _Warum muss dieser Mann auch immer in Rätseln sprechen_, dachte er.

„Der Elderwand ist ein sehr mächtiger Zauberstab, aber nur der wahre Besitzer ist in der Lage seine vollständige Macht freizusetzen. Warum fragst du das?"

Harry öffnete seine Finger und gab Dumbledore den Blick auf das frei, was er seinem Brustbeutel entnommen hatte.

„Letztes Jahr, als ich auf Reisen war um die Horkruxe zu zerstören, ist dieser hier kaputt gegangen und ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie ihn vielleicht wieder reparieren können, Sir." Mit den Worten legte Harry seinen zerbrochenen Zauberstab aus Stechpalme und Phoenixfeder auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber einen Versuch ist es wert", antwortete Dumbledore und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er richtete ihn auf den Stab auf seinem Schreibtisch und tippte diesen mit der äußersten Spitze seines Zauberstabes an. Vor Harrys Augen setzte sich sein Zauberstab wie von Geisterhand wieder zusammen.

„Nimm ihn in die Hand und versuche einen einfachen Zauberspruch, nur so werden wir feststellen können, ob es geklappt hat", sagte Dumbledore, da Harry seinen Stab einfach nur ansah.

Nun nahm er ihn wie geheißen in die Hand und seine Augen fingen an zu glitzern. Es war, als ob man nach langer Zeit einen guten Freund wieder sieht und sich mit ihm unterhalten kann. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte Harry, ihm wurde ganz warm ums Herz.

„_Lumos_", murmelte Harry und sofort begann die Spitze zu leuchten. Harry strahlte nun noch mehr als vorher. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab wieder.

„Warum ist dir dieser Stab so wichtig Harry, was ist besonderes an ihm? Oder sind es einfach nur Erinnerungen, die ihn so wichtig machen?", fragte Dumbledore und schaute Harry lächelnd mit durchdringendem Blick an.

Blitzartig kam in Harry die Erinnerung an das Ende des Trimagischen Turniers auf, die toten Geister all der Menschen, die Voldemort getötet hatte… Cedric… der alte Mann.. und schließlich seine Eltern.

Kurz schloss er die Augen.

_Das alles ist noch nicht passiert. Mum und Dad leben. Und sie werden weiter leben._

Er richtete seine Augen wieder auf das, was vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

„Erinnerungen auch, aber das ist es nicht, was Sie wissen müssen, Professor", sagte er und nahm seinen Blick wieder von Tisch und richtete ihn auf den wie neu aussehenden Zauberstab in seiner Hand.

„Was möchtest du mir dann sagen?" Dumbledore sah Harry offen und neugierig an und wartete auf die Antwort.

„Als ich damals diesen Stab bei Mister Ollivander kaufte, probierte ich etliche Stäbe durch. Doch keiner schien der richtige zu sein. Bis ich den hier in die Hand nahm. Ich wusste damals noch nicht, wer Voldemort war." Harry seufzte und blickte zu Fawkes, der auf seiner Stange hinter dem Schreibtisch von Dumbledore saß. Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch: „Mein Stab hat denselben Kern wie der Voldemorts."

„Du hast Fawkes zweiten Stab?", fragte Dumbledore perplex.

„Ja, und er hat mir schon oft gegen Voldemort geholfen", antwortete Harry und überlegte kurz. Ihm war eine Idee gekommen, hoffnungsvoll sah er den Direktor an. „Dürfte ich Ihr Denkarium kurz benutzen, Sir? Ich möchte… es Ihnen zeigen."

„Du darfst, einen Moment, ich hole es", antwortete Dumbledore, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging zum Schrank, in dem sich das Denkarium befand. Er nahm es heraus und stellte es auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

Harry hob seinen frisch reparierten Zauberstab an die Schläfe und zog vorsichtig die Erinnerungen hervor, in denen sein Zauberstab ihm gegen Voldemort geholfen hatte. Er konnte es nicht erzählen. Dumbledore sollte es wissen, ja, aber erzählen? Das alles noch einmal erleben? Nein, dass konnte und wollte er nicht. Nach einem kurzen Ruck mit seinem Stab legte er seine Erinnerungen vorsichtig in dem mit Runen verziertem Steinbassin ab.

„Bitte Sir, sehen Sie sich die an. Ich werde solange hier auf Sie warten." Dumbledore nickte und folgte Harrys Einladung, in seine Gedanken einzutauchen.

Dumbledore landete auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangilton, Harry hockte hinter einem Grabstein und vor Dumbledore nur ein paar Schritte entfernt stand Voldemort und lachte. Er verspottete den Jungen. Im Halbkreis um Voldemort herum konnte er Todesser sehen. Da standen Malfoy, er erkannte ihn an seinem hellblonden Haar. Ein paar Meter neben ihm erkannte er auch noch jemand anderen, auch wenn er gar nicht gut aussah. Dort stand Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Voldemort und Harry und trat näher an den Jungen heran, welcher gerade langsam hinter dem Grabstein hervor kam.

„Verbeuge dich vor dem Tod, Harry", lachte Voldemort arrogant.

„Niemals!", schrie Harry ihm entgegen. Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und dieser verbeugte sich nun doch, langsam, widerstrebend. Man merkte, dass er gegen den Imperius Fluch ankämpfte. Aber Voldemort schien das zu genügen.

„Bereit zu sterben?", fragte Voldemort höhnisch und grinste noch breiter. Er funkelte Harry aus rot glühenden Augen an.

_Was musste der Arme Junge schon so früh alles durchstehen_, schoss es Dumbledore durch den Kopf. Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, warum das Verhältnis in der Zukunft zwischen ihm und Harry so ein gutes war. Dieser Junge war etwas ganz Besonderes.

„Avada Kedavra", rief Voldemort und Dumbledore wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Expelliarmus", schrie Harry dagegen. Die Zauber trafen sich, verbunden durch einen grünen und einen roten Lichtstrahl aus den Zauberstäben der Beiden. In der Mitte bildete sich eine Kugel, die langsam in Harrys Richtung wanderte. Harry strengte sich an, dagegen zu halten und plötzlich bildete sich eine Kuppel. Dumbledore beeilte sich, damit er in dieser Kuppel stand.

„Tut nichts, bleibt zurück. Ich mache das alleine", schrie Voldemort seinen Todessern zu, die sich daraufhin einen Schritt zurück zogen.

Harry gewann langsam an Kraft und schaffte es, den kleinen Ball, der zwischen dem roten und dem grünen Strahl war, Stückchen für Stückchen näher an Voldemorts Zauberstab zu schicken. Es waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter, dann würde diese Kugel Voldemorts Stab berühren.

_Priori Incantatem_, dachte Dumbledore, der diese Szene nun interessiert aber auch gespannt betrachtete. Er trat näher an Voldemort heran. Und dann war es soweit, die Kugel berührte den Zauberstab von Lord Voldemort und es sah so aus, als würde etwas aus dem Zauberstab heraus brechen. Erst kam eine Person, die Dumbledore nicht kannte, auch die zweite sagte ihm von Aussehen her nichts. Die dritte Person, die aus dem Stab empor stieg, kam ihm allerdings sehr bekannt vor.

Dumbledore warf einen Blick auf Harry, wie er dies aufgenommen hatte und ging auch auf den Jungen, der damals gerade einmal 14 Jahre alt war, zu und hörte noch wie James sagte: „Deine Mum kommt auch gleich, sie möchte auch noch mit dir sprechen." Und da sah Dumbledore wieder zum Dunklen Lord hinüber und erkannte auch diese Person. Diese beiden zu letzt Entstiegenen waren Lily und James Potter.

„Halte noch ein bisschen durch, mein Sohn. Wenn ich _jetzt_ sage, lässt du die Verbindung abbrechen. Wir werden noch einen Augenblick da sein und dich beschützen. Schnappe dir den Portschlüssel und kehre zurück nach Hogwarts", sprach der Schatten von James.

„Nimm bitte meine Leiche mit zurück zu meinem Vater", sprach der Junge, den Dumbledore nicht kannte. Harry nickte nur zur Antwort. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, dass sah Dumbledore, lange könnte er diese Verbindung nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten.

„_Jetzt_ Harry", sprach James, doch Harry rührte sich nicht.

„Harry, Schatz, lass los und denk' dran, wir sind immer bei dir. Wir lieben dich", sprach Lily mit sanfter Stimme und da riss Harry seinen Zauberstab empor und schrie: „_Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeetzt_!"

Er nahm sich nicht erst die Zeit sich zu erholen, sondern rannte an den Todessern und Voldemort vorbei. Flüche wurden ihm nachgefeuert, auch er schoss Flüche über die Schulter hinweg. Dumbledore folgte ihm, Flüche flogen durch ihn hindurch, aber der Schulleiter bemerkte es gar nicht, er wollte nur wissen, was Harry jetzt tat. Er sah, dass Harry stolperte, sich aber noch mit einem Sprung auf den Jungen aus der Kuppel fallen ließ.

„Accio Pokal", rief Harry und da verschwamm die Erinnerung.

Kurze Zeit später wurde das Bild wieder klarer und Dumbledore schwebte in der Luft, vor ihm saß Harry auf einem Motorrad und ein Stück dahinter flog Voldemort, ohne irgendein Hilfsmittel.

„Das ist interessant", murmelte Dumbledore.

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts sah, wie Harry versuchte, sich krampfhaft auf diesem Motorrad, welches immer schneller auf die Erde sank, festzuhalten. Voldemort wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richten, als Harrys Zauberstab _– Nein, dass kann nicht sein_, dachte Dumbledore, _meine alten Augen müssen mir einen Streich spielen. Ein Zauberstab kann doch nicht von alleine zaubern. Ich muss unbedingt mit Ollivander darüber sprechen._

Der goldene Blitz, der aus Harrys Zauberstab kam, ob nun gewollt oder nicht, zerbarst den Zauberstab von Voldemort. Dieser schrie seine Todesser an, einer solle ihm einen Zauberstab geben, aber da war Harry plötzlich verschwunden und auch diese Erinnerung löste sich auf.

Dumbledore stand wieder in seinem Büro in Hogwarts und Harry saß, in Gedanken versunken, vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Auch der Direktor versank in Gedanken. Er ging zum Fenster, vor dem die Stange von Fawkes stand, schaute hinaus und streichelte seinem Phoenix über das rot goldene Gefieder.

_Da hast du unserem jungen Freund einen gewaltigen Schutz geschenkt Fawkes_, sprach Dumbeldore in Gedanken mit seinen Begleiter. _Nun verstehe ich, warum Harry diesen Stab unbedingt wieder haben wollte. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen unbedingt mal mit Ollivander reden müssen, denn dass ein Zauberstab etwas tut, ohne dass der Zauberer etwas tut, habe selbst ich noch nicht erlebt. _

„Professor, Sie sind ja wieder da", unterbrach Harry die Gedankengänge von Dumbledore.

„Ja Harry, ich bin wieder da. Weißt du, was den Zauberstab getan hat, als du auf dem Motorrad geflogen bist?", fragte Dumbledore während er sich Harry wieder zuwandte und langsam auf seinen Schreibtisch zuging, um sich wieder dahinter zu setzen.

„Nein Sir, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nur, dass _ich _nichts getan habe. Ich wusste nicht, wo Voldemort zu dem Zeitpunkt war. Die Orientierung war mir abhanden gekommen", erzählte Harry und sah Dumbledore in die Augen.

„Harry, darf ich dich noch etwas zu deiner Erinnerung fragen?"

„Aber natürlich, Sir", sagte Harry und fügte flüsternd hinzu: „auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, darüber zu reden."

„Wer war der Junge, der als erstes aus Voldemorts Zauberstab kam?" Dumbledore fragte dies sehr behutsam, er spürte, dass es Harry schwer fiel über diese Ereignisse zu reden.

„Das war Cedric – Cedric Diggory. Er war im 7ten Schuljahr und war der eigentliche Hogwarts Champion. Wir haben uns gegenseitig geholfen und kamen zeitgleich beim Pokal an. Wir beschlossen, den Pokal zeitgleich zu berühren. Kaum waren wir auf dem Friedhof gelandet, hat Peter Pettigrew Cedric auf Voldemorts Befehl hin getötet. Voldemort hätte es wohl selbst getan, aber er war, na ja, ich weiß nicht was er war, aber menschlich würde ich es nicht nennen." Harry sprach sehr mechanisch. Er rasselte es einfach herunter, um den Schmerz, den er damals erlebt hatte, nicht noch einmal erleben zu müssen.

„Er hatte also noch nicht diese annähernd menschliche Gestallt, die er hatte, als du mit ihm gekämpft hast?", fragte Dumbledore nach. Langsam schienen sich die Dinge in seinem Kopf zusammen zu setzen. Alles was Harry erzählte, war wie ein Puzzlestück, welches das Puzzle vervollständigte.

„Nein, Sir. Wormtrail, ich meine Peter, hat einen Trank oder so etwas in der Art gebraut. Er hat Wasser aufgesetzt, dieses Wesen, was Voldemort vorher war, hinein geworfen. Dann nahm er einen Knochen aus dem Grab von Voldemorts Vater. Er kam zu mir und schlitzte mir den Arm auf und nahm etwas von meinem Blut und tat ihn in den Trank. Und dann – Und dann", Harry schaffte es nicht dies auszusprechen. Er konnte nicht sagen, was er getan hatte.

„Hat er sich den Arm abgeschnitten?" Harry nickte darauf nur und Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Deshalb hatte er also diese Hand, die ihn getötet hat."

Wieder konnte Harry nur nicken.

_So könnte es sein. Das könnte der Grund sein, warum Harrys Zauberstab das getan hat. Es muss etwas mit seinem Blut zutun haben. Ich muss unbedingt mit Olivander reden, um mir sicher zu sein. Leider sind meine Kenntnisse über Zauberstäbe nicht so groß wie seine. Ich werde mich also noch ein bisschen gedulden müssen_, dachte Dumbledore und seufzte.

„Danke Harry, dass du mir das alles gezeigt und erzählt hast. Ich hoffe, ich kann dir bald sagen, was damals auf dem Motorrad passiert ist, aber dazu muss ich erst noch mit jemandem sprechen", sagte Dumbledore, als er Harrys erwartungsvollen Blick sah.

„Danke Sir", antwortete Harry mit einem traurigen Blick.

„Harry du wirst es erfahren. Dass verspreche ich dir, aber nun gibt es erst einmal Wichtigeres", sagte Dumbledore und Harry merkte, dass dies keine Abfuhr, sondern nur ein Aufschub bedeutete, seine Fragen würden geklärt werden. „Wir müssen uns überlegen, wie wir die Horkruxe beschaffen. Bei manchen dürfte das kein Problem sein, da du weißt wo sie sind, aber manche werde schwerer zu finden sein. Wir sollten deine Eltern und ihre Freunde, sowie Miss Weasley zusammen holen, damit wir dort weiter machen können, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben. Aber vorher, nimm deinen Zauberstab und entnehme mit ihnen deine Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium und setze den Zauberstab an deine Schläfe."

Harry tat wir ihm geheißen und pflanzte sich seine Erinnerungen zurück in den Kopf.

„Gehst du bitte und holst die sieben? Wir treffen uns in 10 Minuten am Raum der Schulsprecher ich werde das Denkarium mitbringen, damit du nicht wieder alles erzählen musst. Auch werde ich die Hauselfen bitten uns etwas zu trinken dorthin zu bringen." Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete Dumbledore Harry, dass er nun gehen solle, um die anderen zu suchen.

Zehn Minuten später kamen die Marauder, Harry und die drei Mädchen am Raum der Schulsprecher an. Dumbledore wartete schon. James nannte das Passwort und betrat, gefolgt von den anderen, den Raum.


	14. Memories rehearsed

Kapitel 14

_**Kapitel 14**_

**Memories Rehearsed**

Im ersten Moment waren alle ein wenig überrascht, beinahe ängstlich, was sie dieses Mal an schrecklichen Nachrichten erwarten würde.

Dumbledore lächelte allen ermunternd zu und zwinkerte aufbauend zu Harry hinüber.

„Harry und ich haben noch einige Informationen für euch, die uns auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen weiter helfen werden." Er stellte das irdene Gefäß auf den Tisch nahe am Fenster und winkte den Anderen näher zu treten.

„Die Informationen sind _Erinnerungen_?" James' Skepsis war greifbar und auch auf Sirius' Gesicht spiegelte sich etwas Ähnliches wieder.

„Ja es sind Erinnerungen." Der Schulleiter nickte und fuhr fort: „Erinnerungen jener, die mit Lord Voldemort zu tun hatten." Ein Schaudern lief durch sämtliche Anwesenden. Auch Harry fühlte ein unwolliges Kribbeln in sich – er wollte diese Dinge nicht noch einmal sehen! Das wurde ihm auf einmal wie ein Hammerschlag bewusst und er stolperte kopfschütteln nach hinten.

„Ich kann nicht." Er erschrak selbst über das Krächzen, in das sich seine Stimme verwandelt hatte. „Ich will das nicht sehen."

„Musst du nicht", wisperte Lily leise und zog ihn an sich. Dann sah sie Dumbledore an.

„Muss er doch nicht, oder?" Dumbledores Blick war bedauernd.

„Ich fürchte ja." Harry hörte es nur durch Watte und er spürte völlig gleichgültig, wie sein Körper von einem Schütteln erfasst wurde.

Das einzige, was zählte war, dass er diesem Denkarium nie wieder zu nahe kommen wollte.

„Harry! Hey!" Auch James' Stimme war wie gedämpft. Noch ein Zittern raste durch seinen Körper und seine Knie begannen nachzugeben.

„Harry." Ginnys Flüstern drang, als einziges Geräusch, fast stechend und beinahe störend aus dem Meer undeutlicher Geräusche hervor.

Er schlug die Augen auf – er konnte sich nicht erinnern sie geschlossen zu haben – und fand sich liegend auf einem der Sofas wieder. Neben ihm knieten Ginny und Lily, den gleichen besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Geht es wieder?" Lilys Stimme zeugte ebenfalls von der Angst, die sie um ihren Sohn ausgestanden hatte.

„Was…was ist passiert?" Immer noch klang seine Stimme rau und er wischte sich Schweiß von der Stirn. Schweiß? Ihm war kalt und nicht heiß…

„Du bist einfach zusammen gebrochen." Ein Schauder der Angst ließ Ginnys zierlichen Körper erbeben.

„Das tut mir Leid…ich will das nicht noch einmal sehen." Ein Murren ließ ihn aufblicken. James sah den Schulleiter beinahe finster an.

„Das können Sie doch nicht erst meinen." Er deute mit einem besorgten Blick auf Harry, der immer noch schwach und zitterig auf dem Sofa lag. „Wollen Sie ihn den extra quälen?"

„Nein, James, aber es ist wichtig, dass er sie sieht." Als James protestieren wollte, hob der Schulleiter milde lächelnd die Hand. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen – aber lass mich erklären." James' Miene war zwar immer noch düster, aber er nickte.

„Er kennt sich am besten mit all dem aus – er ist so zusagen der Experte – auch wenn die Umstände, in denen er es geworden ist, grausam sind." James blickte immer noch finster vor sich hin, aber nun mischte sich auch Verstehen in seine Miene.

Harry hatte sich aufgerichtet und dachte über die Worte seines Schulleiters nach. War er wirklich so wichtig für diese Mission? Waren alle anderen ohne ihn aufgeschmissen? _Ja, _entschied er und richte sich entschlossen auf.

„Harry?" Lilys Stimme war unsicher. „Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?" Er sah seine Mutter aus ernsten Augen an.

„Ja, denn Professor Dumbledore hat recht. Ich kenne als Einziger die Zukunft und weiß, was wir tun müssen." Zwar war der besorgte Ausdruck noch immer nicht von Lilys Gesicht gewichen, aber sie nickte.

„Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht." Auch Dumbledore nickte und zwinkerte Harry aufmunternd zu, als die acht Freunde sich um das Denkarium platzierten, um in die Erinnerungen, an den schwärzesten aller Magier einzutauchen.

Harry landete genau da, wo er auch beim letzten Mal, als er in diese Erinnerung eingedrungen war, gelandet war: Auf einem staubigen Weltweg unter einem blauen Himmel. Nur diesmal gab es einen entscheidenden Unterschied – seine Eltern standen an seiner Seite und Ginny war ebenfalls bei ihm.

Wieder folgten sie Ogden, wobei sich die Marauder über die bizarre Kleidung des Ministeriumsbeamten ausließen.

„Ha! Wie blöd muss man sei, um _so was _anzuziehen?", lachte James und deutete auf den gestreiften Badeanzug von Ogden.

„Hey. Lass ihn in Ruhe – vielleicht war der noch nicht so oft in der Muggelwelt unterwegs." Lily sah James ein wenig böse an, sie konnte es einfach nicht leiden, wenn James sich abfällig über andere Leute äußerte.

„Aber er kann uns doch gar nicht hören", rechtfertigte sich James – nicht seine beste Idee.

„Noch schlimmer." James murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin und Remus schüttelte schwach lächelnd den Kopf.

„So ist das immer zwischen den Beiden", erklärte er Harry leise flüsternd, als er sah, dass dieser zweifelnd seine Eltern musterte. „James hat zwar damit aufgehört andere zu verfluchen, zieht aber gerne über sie her." Harry musste leise kichern. Wieso nur hatte er gewusst, dass James sich um sein eigenes Versprechen drum rum schummeln würde?

„Was gibt's denn da hinten zu kichern?" Lily drehte sich zu Harry, Ginny und Remus um, die etwas zurück gefallen waren.

„Och, nichts." Immer noch war auf Harrys Gesicht ein breites Grinsen auszumachen.

„Ah ja, hoch interessant, wie lustig doch ‚nichts' sein kann." Aber Lily schien wirklich nicht böse, sondern tatsächlich amüsiert.

„Ach du weißt doch Lils, Geheimnise sind nur Geheimnise, wenn du sie nicht teilst." Remus grinste leicht und Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Dann standen sie auf dem Hügelkamm und sahen auf das Dorf „Little Hangleton".

„Also die Aussicht ist schon mal schön", murmelte Sirius und hörte sich an wie ein Wandertourist. Beccy verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir sind bestimmt nicht wegen der Aussicht hier, Sirius." Dieser schien ein wenig zu schmollen.

„Dann eben nicht." Harry warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Ansammlung der Häuser und Tal und richte seinen Blick dann auf das kleine Wäldchen vor ihnen – sie würden bald da sein.

In diesem Moment blieb Dumbledore stehen und drehte sich der kleinen Gruppe um.

„Wir werden gleich da sein – allerdings gibt es da noch eine Sache dir ihr vorher wissen solltet." Er nickte Harry zu und diesem fiel siedend heiß ein, dass die Marauder, Beccy und Lily ja noch gar nichts von seiner gehassten und ungewollten Begabung wussten, Pasel zu sprechen.

„Ja, also…" Er räusperte sich nervös. „Als Voldemort mir in der Nacht von Halloween die Nabe verpasste, übertrug er mir auch einige seiner eigenen Fähigkeiten." Er hasste es davon erzählen zu müssen. Es führte ihm immer wieder vor Augen, dass er mit Voldemort viel mehr gemein hatte, als ihm lieb war.

„Welche Fähigkeiten?" Da war sie, die verhasste Frage – auch noch von seinem eigenen Vater.

„Ich kann Pasel", ließ er es in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit aus ihm heraus.

Für einen Moment hielten alle den Atem an, um dann plötzlich quer durcheinander zu reden. Erst ein durchgreifendes „RUHE!" des Schulleiters brachte die aufgebrachten Stimmen zum verstummen.

„Können wir jetzt bitte ruhig Mr. Ogden folgen? Sonst hätten wir gar nicht erst in die Erinnerung eintauchen brauchen", wandte sich Dumbledore noch einmal ruhig aber bestimmt an die Acht. Man merkte, dass mit ihm im Augenblick nicht zu Spaßen war. „Dies gilt im Übrigen auch für alle anderen Erinnerungen, die wir noch aufsuchen werden. Wir können gerne, wenn wir wieder im Schulsprecherraum sind, alles besprechen und alle fragen beantworten, aber nun konzentriert euch bitte, denn jede Kleinigkeit kann uns helfen, die Horkruxe zu finden, die in unserer Zeit einen anderen Platz haben als in Harrys."

Die versammelte Mannschaft nickte geknickt und schien drei Zentimeter kleiner zu sein.

„Dann lasst uns jetzt das letzte Stückchen hinter uns bringen." Dumbledores Stimme war wieder ruhig und kontrolliert, aber das gütige Funkeln war noch nicht wieder in seine blauen Augen zurückgekehrt.

Schließlich erreichten sie das dunkle Waldstück und wieder mussten sich Harrys Augen an die plötzliche Düsternis gewöhnen.

„Das ist grusselig hier." Harry hörte die Furcht in der Stimme seiner Mutter und hasste Voldemort nur noch mehr.

Dann kam das kleine verwohnte Häuschen in Sicht und Sirius, der ganz vorne ging, blieb abrupt stehen.

„Wie kann man nur hier leben?" Harry, der sich das auch immer wieder gefragt hatte, murmelte sarkastisch: „Das würde ich nicht als ‚leben' bezeichnen." Sirius nickte düster und wollte schon weiter gehen, als Ogden stoppte und sich wieder Morfin Gaunt gegenüber sah, der vom nahe gelegenem Baum gesprungen war und forderte ihn wütend zischend und mit Messer und Zauberstab fuchtelnd auf wieder zu gehen.

„Ich versteh kein Wort", murmelte James und drehte sich zu Harry um. „Was sagt er?" Harry war überrascht, dass sein Vater so schnell darauf gekommen war, dass Morfin Parsel sprach und übersetzte mechanisch: „Er will, dass Ogden wieder geht."

„Oh", machte Beccy. „Auf Parsel hört sich das gefährlicher an." Harry nickte – er hatte schon öfters gehört, dass sich die nettesten Dinge in der Schlagensprache unglaublich aggressiv und bedrohend anhörten.

„Das ist in der Tat so, Miss O'Conner", pflichtete Dumbledore der schwarzhaarigen Schülerin bei. „Gut beobachtet." Beccy lief bei dem Lob des Schulleiters leicht rosa an und besah sich den Boden zu ihren Füßen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte der Streit zwischen Ogden und Morfin, Vorlost Gaunt auf den Plan gerufen und der Alte rief seinen Sohn streng zur Ordnung.

„Morfin!" Alle zuckten zusammen.

„Moment!", rief auf einmal James und Harry drehte sich überrascht um. „Sind das vielleicht die Gaunts?" Harry musste bei dem überraschten Gesicht des Schulleiters beinahe kichern.

„Du weißt wer die Gaunts sind, James?" Das offensichtliche Erstaunen in Dumbledores Stimme schien den Schulsprecher zu kränken.

„Ja, weiß ich." James' Antwort war kurz und knapp und dem Schulleiter schien erst jetzt aufzufallen, dass er James scheinbar gekränkt hatte. Allerdings war Lily schneller, als Dumbledore.

„James. So hat Professor Dumbledore, dass bestimmt nicht gemeint."

„In der Tat nicht." James' Blick huschte zwischen Lily und Dumbledore hin und her und schließlich seufzte er geschlagen.

„Ich kenne die Gaunts auch nur, weil sie angeblich – wie die Potters auch – von den

Peverells abstammen sollen und auch von Sly-" Doch Ginny unterbrach ihn hastig.

„Von _den _Peverells? Denen von dem Märchen der drei Brüder?" James nickte und wollte wieder ansetzten, als sich Lily einmischte.

„Peverells? Märchen der drei Brüder?" Da fiel Harry ein, dass seine Mutter ja auch keine Ahnung von magischen Märchen hatte – wie er selbst. Dumbledore blickte zwischen den aufgeregten Schülern hin und her und entschied: „Es ist besser, wenn wir die Erinnerung hier abbrechen und erst einmal die Geschichte der Peverells erzählen – wir werden sie noch brauchen." Harry nickte hastig – er würde um diese verhasste Erinnerung herumkommen!

Dumbledores Blick traf ganz unverhofft den seinen und der Schulleiter nickte ihm zu und schon versank er wieder in dem Strudel von Farben und befand sich auf dem Weg zurück in den Raum der Schulsprecher.

Als alle wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten blickte sich Harry um und sah verwunderte, verschreckte, aber auch neugierige Mienen.

„Was haben denn die Peverells mit diesem Widerling zu tun?" Peter schien ein wenig verwirrt.

„Erst mal wer _sind _die Peverells eigentlich?" Lily sah James und Dumbledore gleichermaßen wütend an. „Bin ich eigentlich die Einzige, die nichts von diesen Peverells weiß?"

„Ich weiß das auch nicht", gab Beccy unverblümt zu.

„Wie?" Sirius schien es nicht glauben zu wollen. „Du kennst die nicht? Jeder der in England lebt, kennt die." Beccy funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Kennst du Cú Chulainn?"

„Wen?" Beccy kicherte.

„Siehst du?" Sirius und Beccy fingen wie auf Kommando an zu lachen und steckten alle damit an. Harry wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und fühlte sich ein wenig leichter. Die dunklen Schatten der Erinnerung schienen weit weg und er freute sich schon auf das Märchen. Wer es wohl erzählen würde?

„Nun denn." Dumbledore nickte allen zu. „Wer möchte erzählen?"

„Ich!" Alle sahen James überrascht an. Dieser lief rosa an und murmelte: „Ich wollte meinem Sohn schon immer mal Märchen erzählen."

Nach einander ließen sie sich wieder auf die Sofas und Sessel fallen und warteten gespannt auf das, was James ihnen erzählen würde.

„Was haltet ihr von ein paar Snacks, während James uns die Geschichte erzählt?", sagte Dumbledore, die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Ein paar Augenblicke später hatten Crossy und Sally ihnen allerlei Kleinigkeiten auf den Couchtisch gestellt, Sirius und Harry griffen sofort begeistert zu.

Diejenigen, die die Geschichte bereits kannten, lehnten sich nun entspannt zurück, während Beccy und Lily aufmerksam in die Runde blickten.

Harry musste beinahe grinsen, als sein Blick auf den Tarnumhang fiel, dazu hatte er den Stein der Auferstehung noch in der Tasche.

„Soll ich anfangen?", fragte James und grinste ebenfalls, wobei er Harry glich wie sein Zwillingsbruder.

„Ja!", sagten Lily und Beccy gleichzeitig, James grinste noch mehr. Sein Blick traf Harry, der ihm zunickte, ebenso wie Dumbledore.

Er lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück und genoss den Moment, Lily und Beccy vor sich zu haben, die begierig darauf warteten, dass er endlich anfing.

„Jaaaames", quengelte die Rothaarige, James lachte und räusperte sich kurz.

„Also gut, wollt ihr die lange oder die kurze Version hören?"

„Jetzt fang schon an!", maulte Beccy, die endlich wissen wollte, worum es hier eigentlich ging. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass anscheinend nur Lily und sie hier nichts wussten, was alle anderen köstlich zu amüsieren schien.

„Also", begann James und überlegte, wie er anfangen sollte. „Die Peverells waren drei Brüder, Antioch, Cadmus und Ignotus. Sie waren auf Reisen und eines Tages trafen sie – auf den Tod. Dieser stellte ihnen eine List, er würde ihnen das geben, was sie von ihm verlangten."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und Beccy fragte irritiert: „Wo ist da die List?"

„Kommt, warte ab", sagte Remus und lächelte, vorsichtig lächelte Beccy zurück und wandte sich wieder James zu.

„So erhielten sie drei Gegenstände von ihm – der älteste der Brüder erhielt einen Zauberstab, mit dem er alle Duelle gewinnen konnte und welcher ihn unverwundbar machen sollte. Doch eines Nachts wurde beraubt und mit seinem eigenen Stab getötet – der Tod hatte ihn überlistet."

„Hmpf", machte Lily nur, während Beccy ziemlich ungläubig drein schaute. Als keiner mehr etwas sagte, sprach James weiter.

„Der zweite Bruder verlangte einen Stein, mit welchem er jene, die von ihm gegangen waren, zurück holen konnte. Er bekam den Stein er Auferstehung, doch auch hier war der Tod nicht ehrlich gewesen – denn jene, die aus dem Reich der Toten zurück kehrten, waren nicht wirklich aus Fleisch und Blut, sondern kalt, wie durch einen Schleier. Unglücklich, seine einstige Geliebte zwar bei sich, jedoch zugleich unerreichbar bei sich zu haben, nahm sich der zweite der Brüder das Leben – der Tod hatte auch hier gewonnen."

Wieder entstand eine Pause und jetzt waren es nicht nur Beccy und Lily, die gebannt den Worten James' lauschten. Es war mucksmäuschenstill im Raum, eine gewisse Spannung war entstanden. Immer wieder streiften einzelne Blicke Harry, welcher sich langsam, unbehaglich fühlte, eben jene Relikte bei sich zu tragen, die einst so grausames Unheil angerichtet hatten.

„Der dritte Bruder, welcher gleichzeitig der Jüngste war, misstraute dem Tod. Er verlangte etwas, womit dieser ihn niemals würde finden können – und erhielt den einzig wahren Unsichtbarkeitsumhang."

Lily keuchte, ein Verdacht keimte in ihr auf. Gewiss, sie hatten bereits über die Heiligtümer des Todes gesprochen, ebenso um den Umhang, aber die eigentliche Geschichte dazu zu hören, rief am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut hervor und sie wusste, dass es nicht nur ihr so ging.

Auch Sirius und Remus hatten sich aufrechter hingesetzt. Zwar kannten sie das Märchen aus Kindertagen, doch das hier war ein ganz anderer Zusammenhang.

„Was wurde aus ihm?", fragte Lily atemlos, die die Spannung kaum noch aushielt.

„Der Tod fand ihn nicht", meinte James und warf einen Blick zwischen seinen Freund und Harry hin und her, in deren Augen er allesamt dasselbe lesen konnte: _und jetzt haben wir diesen Umhang!_ „Erst, als er bereits steinalt war, nahm er den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang ab gab ihn an seinen Sohn weiter."

Er endete und war selbst gebannt. Nie hatte er direkt darüber nachgedacht, woher dieser Umhang, den er von seinem Dad bekommen hatte, eigentlich stammte.

„Moment…", sagte er zögernd und blickte Harry und Dumbledore an.

„Ganz genau", sagte Harry, überrascht flogen die Blicke zu ihm. „Dads Umhang ist eben dieser, Generationen lang weiter vererbt bis heute." Damit legte er den Umhang auf den Tisch, daneben den Stein der Auferstehung.

„Ja, aber….", fing Peter an, doch dann schien seine eigenen Gedanken ihm Angst ein zujagen und er beendete seinen Satz nicht.

„Ja, aber, was?", wollte Sirius interessiert wissen. Peter blickte scheu in die Runde.

„Naja…" Er räusperte sich und knetete nervös seine Hände, als er weiter sprach. „Es kann doch sein, dass James' Tarnumhang ein Heiligtum ist, oder?"

„Wenn es die überhaupt gibt", warf Remus kritisch ein. „Das eben war nicht mehr, als eine einfach Gutenachtgeschichte für kleine Kinder."

„Aber in jedem Märchen, oder jeder Legende steckt ein Fünkchen Wahrheit!", entgegnete Beccy aufgebracht. „Denn soviel Märchen und Legenden wie es gibt _kann _man sich gar nicht ausdenken." Dumbledore nickte schwer und zwinkerte Beccy zu.

„Das ist schon die zweite sehr aufschlussreiche Bemerkung von Ihnen, Miss O'Conner – und nein", fügte er mit blitzenden Augen hinzu. „Das ist nun kein Grund rot zu werden – sicher nicht." Beccy wurde es trotzdem und grinste leicht beschämt vor sich hin.

„Ja, aber mal rein logisch gedacht…" Lily murmelte etwas halblaut vor sich hin.

„Mal rein logisch gedacht ist es äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass es sie gibt", beendete Remus Lilys Gemurmel. „Da gebe ich dir vollkommen Recht." James stöhnte auf.

„Wollt ihr die Wahrscheinlichkeit, ob es die nun gibt oder nicht noch irgendwie ausrechen?", maulte Sirius.

„Bessere Idee?", fauchte Lily und funkelte Sirius wütend an.

„Allerdings!", schlug dieser zurück. „Ich wüsste gerne, was das denn bitte mit diesen Horkruxen zu tun hat."

„Würde mich auch interessieren", flüsterte Peter leise – scheinbar war er nicht unbedingt erpicht darauf von Lily angeschienen zu werden.

„Die Gaunts stammen nicht nur von den Peverells ab, sondern auch von Salazar Slytherin", erklärte Dumbledore. „Und es ist immer noch ein Erbstück Slytherins bis zu den Gaunts vererbt worden – ein goldenes Medaillon mit einem großen, schlagenverziertem ‚S'."

„Und dieses Erbstück verwandelte Tom dann in seinen ersten Horkrux."

„Tom?" Peter sah den Schulleiter fragend an. Dumbledore schenkte dem Marauder einen verstehenden Blick.

„Lord Voldemort heißt mit bürgerlichem Namen Tom Vorlost Riddle."

„ Na da hätte ich mir auch nen anderen besorgt."

„Sirius!" Beccy war einfach nur entsetzt, dass Sirius darüber lachen konnte. Dieser verdrehte die Augen.

„Oh man", murmelte er düster. „Wo kommen wir denn hin, wenn man nicht mal mehr 'nen Scherz machen darf?" Lily warf Sirius einen halb verständnisvollen, halb verärgerten Blick zu.

„Es ist ja nicht, dass du keine machen darfst, aber das Thema. nun ja…" Sie ließ den Satz einfach ausklingen.

„Wenn wir heute zumindest noch einen Teil der Erinnerungen von Harry über Tom sehen wollen, sollten wir nicht über den Humor von Mr. Black diskutieren, sondern ins Denkarium eintauchen", ging Dumbledore dazwischen, bevor Sirius etwas erwidern konnte und es womöglich in einem Streit geendet hätte.

Die Jugendlichen sahen erst sich und dann Dumbledore an und nickten schließlich. Sie traten an den Tisch, auf welchem das Denkarium stand und beugten sich über das Gefäß und tauchten in die Erinnerung hinein. Nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten landeten sie wieder im Zimmer der Schulsprecher.

„Was passierte danach mit Ogden und Merope? Sind sie dort Beide wieder heil heraus gekommen?", fragte Ginny, kaum das sie wieder den Boden unter ihren Füssen spürte Harry und sah ihn dabei ängstlich fragend an.

Sie hatten Dumbledore versprochen während der Erinnerungen selbst nicht zu reden, sondern aufmerksam zu beobachten, da alles helfen könnte die Horkruxe zu finden, die in dieser Zeit an einem anderen Ort aufbewahrt wurden als in Harrys Zeit. Er hatte gleich nach dem Landen in der Erinnerung gemeint, das sie danach gerne darüber diskutieren könnten aber erst wieder, wenn sie aus dem Denkarium heraus wären.

„Ogden konnte disapperieren und war ein paar Minuten später wieder da und hat sowohl Morphin also auch Vorlost mitgenommen. Beide kamen nach Askaban. Merope hat den Muggel, den ihr kurz durchs Fenster gesehen habt geheiratet. Er hat es nicht freiwillig getan und als er erfahren hat, dass sie eine Hexe ist, ist er wieder nach Hause gekommen. Aber Merope war schon schwanger. Sie ging nach London, hatte aber kein Geld, nachdem ihr Mann abgehauen ist. Sie verkaufte das Medaillon von Slytherin für eine lächerliche Summe an Borgin und Burkes", sagte Harry, während ihm alle atemlos lauschend folgten.

„Da haben sie ja mal wieder jemanden über den Tisch gezogen das machen sie gerne", murmelte Sirius vor sich hin. Auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen sagte er lauter: „Meine Eltern machen hin und wieder Geschäfte mit ihnen."

Darauf sagte keiner etwas, denn alle in dem Raum wussten, dass es ein Thema gab, über das Sirius Black nie in seinem Leben freiwillig redete. Und das waren seine Eltern.

„Was passierte dann", fragte Peter, um die Aufmerksamkeit, die im Moment bei Sirius war von ihm abzulenken, denn er merkte das sein Freund schon zu viel über seine Eltern gesagt hatte, zumindest nach seinem Geschmack, auf sich. Peter lief leicht rot an, lächelte aber schwach, als er den dankbaren Blick von Sirius sah.

„Ja Harry, wie ging es dann weiter", fragte nun auch Beccy und sah von Peter zu Harry.

„Merope ging kurz vor der Geburt ihres Kindes in ein Waisenhaus und starb dort bei der Geburt, aber das würde ich euch lieber genauer mit einer Erinnerung zeigen, wenn sie Sir mir erlauben diese zu zeigen, denn die, die sie mir als nächstes zeigten war eine von ihren eigenen"; sagte Harry und blickte seinen Schulleiter und Mentor fragend an.

Dumbledore ging einen Schritt auf das Denkarium zu und sagte: „Harry setze dir erst diese Erinnerung wieder ein und dann werde ich meine Erinnerung hineintun. Ich denke ich weiß, welche du meinst."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, steckte ihn aber wieder weg, nachdem er gesehen hatte, das es der Weißdorn-Stab von Draco war und zog seinen alten, endlich wieder reparierten Zauberstab hervor.

„Du hast zwei Zauberstäbe Harry?", fragte James und warf seinem Sohn einen verblüfften Blick zu.

„Ähm – ja – aber der eine Stab ist eigentlich nicht meiner", antwortete Harry und sah betreten zu Boden.

„Harry", holte Dumbledore ihn mit seiner sanften Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Harry sah seinen Mentor an und nickte ihm zu und steckte seinen Zauberstab ins Denkarium in seine Erinnerungen und zog sie daran heraus. Er setzte seinen Stab an die Schläfe und die Erinnerungen verschwanden wieder in seinem Kopf.

Dumbledore zog nun seinerseits seinen Zauberstab, setzte ihn an seinen Kopf und zog langsam seinen silber-weiß schimmernden Faden hervor. Er zog einmal kräftig an seinem Stab, der Erinnerungsfaden riss und er ließ ihn ins Denkarium gleiten. Alle stellten sich auf und beugten sich wieder über das steinerne Gefäß und versanken in der Erinnerung. Sie verfolgten schweigen Professor Dumbledore ins Waisenhaus. Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie wieder im Schulsprecherzimmer auf den Sofas und den Sessel.

„Ohman ich dachte ja, das ich Alkohol vertrage aber diese Direktorin des Waisenhauses schlägt mich um Längen", murmelte Sirius.

„Ist euch bei der Erinnerung etwas aufgefallen?", fragte Harry und hoffte, das sie schnell mit den Erinnerung durch kommen würde, denn er wollte sie immer noch nicht sehen. Aber er wusste, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb und so wollte er es zumindest so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

„Was soll uns aufgefallen sein?", fragte Beccy und guckte fragend in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde.

Alles, was sie als Antwort bekam, waren überraschte Blicke und kollektives Schulterzucken.

Dumbledore sah in die Runde. „Ist Ihnen an dem Verhalten Toms nichts Seltsames aufgefallen?"

Aufmerksam sah er sie an, man konnte in den Gesichtern der Jugendlichen erkennen, dass sie angestrengt über das nachdachten, was sie soeben gesehen hatten.

„Jojo, Silberfingerhut, Mundharmonika…", murmelte Peter vor sich hin, während er auf Glas blickte, welches in den Händen drehte, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt.

„Sehr gut, Mister Pettigrew", sagte Dumbledore und bedachte ihm mit einem gütigen Lächeln, welches für ihn so typisch war. „Das war einer der Punkte, auf die ich hinaus wollte."

„Wem gehörten die Sachen und warum waren sie in seinem Schrank?", fragte Peter und sah abwartend zu dem Schulleiter.

Dumbledore nickte leicht, legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und blickte ihn über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille an. „Was denken Sie? Hat eine oder einer von Ihnen eine Idee?"

Remus blickte nachdenklich in die Flammen. Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und sah aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.

„Mister Lupin, sprechen Sie ruhig", ermutigte Dumbledore ihn und sah ihn freundlich an.

Remus richtete sich auf. „Es war seine Art, seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren, seine Macht, die er damit über andere ausüben konnte. Seine Besitztümer, die aber nicht sein Eigentum waren."

„Er war erst elf", murmelte Lily leise und schüttelte leicht ungläubig den Kopf.

„Du erinnerst dich, wie er mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen hat? Das war nicht der Ton eines gewöhnlichen elfjährigen Waisenkindes, sondern der eines Kindes, das immer erhaben über andere sein wollte. Eines Kindes, das sich von den für ihn gewöhnlichen Menschen abgrenzen und über ihnen stehen wollte", antwortete der Werwolf und fragte sich, ob die anderen es genauso gehört hatten, oder ob nur er es wegen seiner so kurz nach Vollmond noch geschärften Sinne wahrgenommen hatte.

„Unser Wölfchen hat geheult", lachte Sirius, bekam aber sofort von den drei Hexen im Raum strafende Blicke zu geworfen, die ihn lieber verstummen ließen.

Er duckte sich, sah zu dem Anführer seines Rudels auf und gab ein leises, entschuldigendes Winseln von sich. Dumbledore gluckste.

Mit nachdenklicher Miene, die Stirn in Falten gelegt und mit großen Augen schaute Lily Remus nachdenklich an. „Er war doch erst elf", wiederholte sie immer noch skeptisch.

„Bedenken Sie, Miss Evans, wir haben es hier nicht mit einem gewöhnlichen Elfjährigen zu tun. Sie sprechen über den Jungen, der sich später einmal Lord Voldemort nennen wird und das nicht ohne Grund", erwiderte Dumbledore bestimmt.

Lily blickte bestürzt drein. „Heißt das, Remus hat Recht mit seiner Vermutung, Sir? Sind es wirklich eine Art Trophäen von den Kindern, die er quälte?"

„Das sind sie, leider", gab Dumbledore zu und nickte betrübt.

„Was haben wir an dem Wissen, dass Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, anderen Kindern Spielzeug klaut?", fragte Ginny und sah etwas unbeholfen drein.

Harry sah seine Freundin irritiert von der Seite an. „Es geht nicht um das Spielzeug, Gin", sagte er eindringlich. „Du übersiehst das Offensichtliche. Er hat es schon damals sehr wohl verstanden, andere zu manipulieren und zu kontrollieren, Macht über sie ausüben zu können. Es geht nicht darum, dass er einen Fingerhut oder ein Jojo geklaut hat, sondern darum, dass diese Gegenstände für diese Kinder einen Wert hatten, eine Bedeutung. Sie waren ihnen wichtig und das war es, was ihn dazu trieb, sie zu stehlen, einzig zu dem Zweck, den anderen Kindern zu schaden."

„Du siehst doch allein an seinem Namen, dass er absolut großenwahnsinnig ist", warf Sirius düster ein.

James sah ihn überrascht an. „Was meinst du, Pad?", fragte er.

„Prongs, du als Reinblüter müsstest das doch eigentlich wissen?"

James' Augen wurden groß. „Wie?", fragte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Pass auf", erklärte Sirius, „Lord Voldemort ist einerseits an Anagramm seines Namens, Tom Vorlost Riddle. Aber der Name bedeutet zugleich, wenn man ihn zerlegt in Vol – de – Mort, Flug des Todes, oder auch Dieb des Todes. Jener, der dem Tod entfloh und selbst für die rasende Vernichtung steht."

Erschrockene und entsetzte Gesichter blickten ihn an.

„Dieb des Todes", murmelte Harry, „Heiligtümer des Todes, Horkruxe… der dem Tod entkam…"

„Hör auf, ich habe jetzt schon eine Gänsehaut", kam es leise von Beccy, welche leicht zitternd neben Remus auf dem Sofa saß. Dieser rückte etwas an sie heran und legte schüchtern, aber gleichzeitig beschützend, einen Arm um sie. Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, während James und Sirius sich viel sagende Blicke zuwarfen.

„Deine Gedanken sind bemerkenswert, Harry", sagte Dumbledore, „man erkennt, dass du dich damit intensiv auseinander setzen musstest. Auch von Ihnen, Mister Black, bin ich beeindruckt. Sie haben Toms Namen richtig analysiert, auch in Beziehung zu den sieben Horkruxen, die er noch während seiner Schulzeit beginnt, zu erstellen."

„Sir, wieso duzen Sie Harry und Siezen Sie uns?", fragte James grinsend, Dumbledore sah ihn im ersten Moment verwirrt an und ließ erneut ein belustigtes Glucksen verlauten.

„Das ist eine berechtigte Frage, Mister Potter", antwortete er und schien ernsthaft zu überlegen. „Ich muss gestehen, ich weiß darauf selbst keine Antwort. Aber wenn es Ihnen Recht ist, werde ich Sie, wenn wir unter uns sind, alle per Du ansprechen, das macht das Ganze einfacher."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Sir", sagte Lily und erntete zustimmendes Nicken.

„Das wäre doch ein guter Abschluss des heutigen Tages", erklang Dumbledores Stimme und der Schulleiter erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. „Ich schlage vor, wir alle gehen jetzt in die Große Halle und werden gemütlich zu Abend essen. Ich wünsche euch allen einen regen Appetit und einen unterhaltsamen Abend. Wollen wir uns morgen nach dem Frühstück gegen zehn Uhr wieder hier treffen?"

„Sir", unterbrach Beccy den Direktor zurückhaltend, „könnten wir das Treffen eventuell auf morgen Nachmittag verlegen? Ich hatte für morgen zehn Uhr Quidditch Training angesetzt."

„Natürlich", antwortete Dumbledore, „dann werden wir uns nach dem Mittagessen gegen zwei Uhr hier einfinden."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Sir, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, um uns zu helfen", sagte Harry und blickte seinen Mentor dankbar an.

„Es war mir eine Freude, Harry. Wir haben doch alle dasselbe Ziel. Eine friedliche, magische und nicht-magische Welt."


	15. Quidditch, Animagi und Bücher

Kapitel 15

_**Kapitel 15 **_

**Quidditch, Animagi und Bücher – oder wozu intellektuelle Gaben noch alles nützlich sind**

„Harry, du musst mir nachher unbedingt den Wronsky-Bluff zeigen", schmatzte James beim Frühstück, als er in eine Pastete biss. Sie saßen zu acht am Gryffindortisch zum Frühstück in der großen Halle, James und Beccy in Quidditchroben und die Besen neben ihnen an die Bank gelehnt.

„Klar, Dad, mach ich", grinste Harry und sah freudig auf James' Besen, auf dem er zu gerne wieder eine Runde drehen würde. Ginnys Blick wurde ebenfalls leicht neidisch, als sie den Jäger und die Treiberin in ihren Roben musterte.

„James, wenn du so weiter futterst, überlistest du nachher die Schwerkraft im umgedrehten Sinne", meckerte Beccy, die zum Aufbruch drängte. Grummelnd und augenrollend verschlang James den Rest seiner Paste und stand umständlich von der Bank auf, während er sich den Besen über die Schulter schwang. Er gab Lily noch einen Kuss und folgte der Kapitänin Richtung Ausgang zum Quidditchfeld.

Begeistert schnappte Harry sich zwei belegte Brote und sprang ebenfalls von der Bank auf. „Ich – Training - später", konnte man nur verstehen und schon war er mit ausgreifenden Schritten hinter James und Beccy hergeeilt.

„Nicht mal Zeit für einen Abschiedskuss", murmelte Ginny schmollend, Lily lachte.

„Von mir hat er das nicht", grinste sie und schenkte sich Tee nach.

Ginny trank ihren letzten Schluck Kürbissaft und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich glaub, ich werde auch mal zugucken gehen", sagte sie und grinste.

„Mach das", entgegnete Lily und nickte ihr freundlich zu. „Ich werde die Jungs hoffentlich dazu bringen, mit mir einen Blick in die Bücher zu werfen, ich hab mich nicht umsonst mit dem Umhang in die Bibliothek geschlichen um Bücher zu klauen, die wir dann doch nicht lesen."

Sirius sah entsetzt von seinen Cornflakes auf. „Ich, Bücher? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Lily rollte nun ihrerseits die Augen. „Du weißt schon, Black – Wörter, schwarze Buchstaben auf weißem Grund, man nennt es Sätze. Da wirst auch du nicht drum herum kommen."

„Wie nennt man nervige Besserwisser mit Gryffindorabzeichen – Schulsprecher!", gab Sirius bissig zurück.

„Eben jene Besserwisserin verpasst dir gleich ne Strafarbeit, Black", antwortete Lily nur, Sirius tat beleidigt.

Ein paar Meter weiter, außerhalb der Halle, stiegen Ginny und Harry gerade die Stufen zu den Quidditchtribünen hinauf. Sie setzten sich auf etwa halber Höhe in zwei Sitze und beobachteten gespannt das Training des Gryffindorteams. Beccy scheuchte ihre Jungs gehörig durch die Luft und wieder einmal Mehr musste Harry an Oliver Wood denken.

Die Klatscher sausten von einem Schlagholz zum nächsten und als Beccy mit großem Schwung ausholte, pfefferte dieser genau auf den Sucher Ian Miller zu. Er versuchte auszuweichen, prallte dabei jedoch gegen den mittleren der Torringe und fiel unsanft zu Boden.

Beccy kreischte erschreckt und war im nächsten Moment neben ihrem Sucher. Sie befahl zwei der drei Jägern, Miller zur Krankenstation zu begleiten und so schnell wie möglich zurück zu kehren, um ja nicht das Training zu verpassen.

Kaum hatten die drei das Feld verlassen, waren Ginny und Harry auf die Truppe am Boden gestoßen und hörten Beccy wütend fluchen.

„Wie blöd kann man sein? Nur noch drei Wochen bis zum nächsten Spiel, das wird die Blamage des Jahrhunderts! McGonnagal wird mich vierteilen! Mann Miller, wie blind kann man sein, hat der schon einmal etwas von Orientierungssinn gehört?"

Während Beccy ihrer Wut Luft machte, schnappte sich Harry den Besen von seinem Dad und schwang sich in die Lüfte. Er hatte bei einer der Tribünen etwas goldenes blitzen sehen und wollte, bevor der Schnatz wieder verschwand fangen, denn er wusste als Kapitän, dass die Mannschaften selbst für ihre Bälle verantwortlich waren und dass wenn einer verloren ging dies der Kapitän zu tragen hatte. Gerade, als er beim Schnatz angekommen war, änderte dieser seine Richtung. Es sah aus, als wollte dieser kleine goldene Ball fangen mit dem Jungen auf dem Besen spielen.

Beccy, die kurz Luft geholt hatte bei ihrem Ausbruch, sah Harry und folgte seinen Flugmanövern atemlos. Sie sah, das Harry dem Schnatz Stückchen für Stückchen näher kam und plötzlich schoss sich seine Hand um ihn. Sie sah von Harry zu James und wieder zurück.

„Er fliegt wie du, man könnte euch, wenn ihr beide in der Luft seid kaum unterscheiden", meinte sie immer noch staunend über Harrys Geschicklichkeit auf dem Besen.

„Er ist ja auch mein Sohn", sagte James stolz. „Ein Potter kann halt einfach fliegen."

Harry flog langsam auf die kleine Gruppe am Boden zu, aber bevor er zur Landung ansetzte stieg er noch einmal nach oben und riss dann den Besen herum. Er legte sich flach auf sein Fluggerät und drückte die Spitze gen Boden und sauste auf diesen zu. Beccy und auch der Hüter und der zweite Treiber der Mannschaft sahen entsetzt zu und der Hüter murmelte: „Ohman, ist der verrückt? Der kracht gleich auf den Boden!"

„Tut er nicht", murmelte James, der mit Ginny zusammen dem Flugmanöver seines Sohnes relativ gelassen zu sah.

Kurz bevor Harry auf den Boden aufschlug, riss er den Besen wieder in die Waagerechte und landete sanft vor den Füssen der anderen.

„Harry, willst du Sucher in unserer Mannschaft sein?", fragte Beccy immer noch beeindruckt von dem eben gesehenen.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht nickte Harry und schrie beinahe seine Antwort: „Ja, klar will ich. Ich liebe Quidditch."

Beccy war noch dabei, Harry das Angebot zu machen, als Ginny sich den Besen schnappte und Richtung Hüter stampfte.

„Würdest du meine Bälle halten? Ich würde gerne mal wieder ein paar Quaffels auf die Ringe werfen", fragte sie und schnappte sich diesen aus der Ballkiste, welches zu den Füssen des Hüters stand.

„Klar warum nicht" antwortete dieser und stieg auf seinen Besen.

Auch Ginny stieg in die Luft und flog auf die Ringe zu. Sie täuschte links an und der Hüter fiel auf prompt darauf rein und Ginny traf in den mittleren der Torringe. Sie schnappte sich wieder den Quaffel und flog zum Freiwurfpunkt. Dieses mal hatte der Hüter mehr Glück, er schaffte es gerade dem Ball mit der äußersten Spitze seiner Finger von der Flugbahn abzulenken, so dass dieser nicht durch den Ring flog. Ginny warf immer wieder und fast alle ihre Bälle fanden auch ihr Ziel. Brad O'Brain der zweite Treiber der Mannschaft, sah den Beiden begeistert zu.

„Wow, die Kleine ist ja fast so gut wie du James", meinte er und deutete auf Ginny, welche immer noch auf die Ringe Thomas Parker warf.

Auch Beccy wurde nun auf die Beiden in der Luft aufmerksam und konnte ihrem Treiber nur zustimmen.

„Du hast recht Brad. Sie ist wirklich so gut wie James und besser als wir zwei oder was meinst du. Dany", fragte Shawn, seinen Treiberkollegen, welche gerade von der Krankenstation wieder kamen.

Dany konnte nur zustimmend nicken.

„Beccy? Ich glaube, du solltest die Mannschaft umstellen", sagte Dany und holte sich ein stummes Einverständnis von seinem besten Freund Shawn, welcher auch sofort nickte.

„Aber kampflos wird keiner von uns Beiden das Feld räumen. Wir wollen ein Auswahlspiel", meinten Beiden wie aus einem Mund.

Beccy überlegte kurz, dann leuchteten ihre Augen auf.

„Gut. Ab mit euch in die Luft!"

„Jetzt?", kam es ziemlich überrascht von den Beiden zurück. Beccy verdrehte die Augen.

„Nee… Nächstes Jahr – klar jetzt!"

Die Beiden duckten sich unisono und waren im nächsten Moment schon in den Lüften.

„Naja…" James blickte den beiden Jägern hinterher und grinste.

„Und ich darf die wieder auf aufbauen, wenn sie verlieren – danke aber auch."

Beccy ließ sich nicht ärgern und grinste zurück: „Ja klar – zu irgendwas musst du ja gut sein." James drehte ihr den Rücken zu, streckte die Nase in die Luft und machte nur „Pöh", aber das Schmunzeln in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Beccy aber ignorierte ihren letzten Jäger einfach und schwang sich ebenfalls in die Luft, um Anweisungen für das Spiel zu geben.

Zuerst war Dany Midnight an der Reihe. Er schnappte sich den Quaffel, flog eine Schleife und traf, Thomas Parker hatte keine Chance. Den zweiten jedoch hielt er, ebenso den dritten Wurf. Den vierten und fünften verpasste er nur knapp, beide trafen den rechten Ring.

Sean Davids war zunächst etwas nervös und verpasste die ersten zwei Würfe, der dritte jedoch traf in den mittleren Ring. Ebenso der vierte Wurf, den fünften jedoch hielt Parker souverän.

Nun hielt Ginny den Quaffel in der Hand, sie musste grinsen, als sie an ihr letztes Auswahlspiel für die Gryffindormannschaft dachte. McLaggen, der sich als Hüter versucht hatte und Harrys Eifersucht, die sie damals noch nicht hatte deuten können, obwohl sie kurz danach im Himmel zu schweben schien, als sie aufgenommen wurde.

Sie blickte zu ihrem Freund und grinste, als sie sah, dass Harry sie beinahe anstrahlte. Selbstsicher griff sie fest nach dem Ball, täuschte an und traf. Parker war komplett in die falsche Richtung geflogen, grummelnd nahm er wieder Stellung vor den drei Ringen.

Diesmal flog sie blitzschnell eine Kurve und warf in den linken Ring, Thomas blickte ihr überrascht nach und konnte nur zusehen, wie der Ball durch den Ring sauste. Beim dritten Ball jedoch verschätzte sie sich, Thomas wehrte ihn mit seinem Besen ab und schleuderte ihn auf das Feld zurück.

Ginny suchte wieder den Blick Harrys und fand ihn, grüne Augen sahen sie liebevoll an, sie nickte und straffte die Schultern. Nahm den Ball und verwandelte.

Als auch der fünfte Treffer durch die Ringe war, jubelte Harry lauthals, Dany Midnight und Sean Davids ließen die Köpfe hängen, gratulierten dann aber aufrichtig und herzlich.

„Dany, darf ich dir deine neue Partnerin vorstellen? Ginny Whright, ab sofort Mitglied des Gryffindor-Quidditchteams", meinte Beccy kurz entschlossen.

Ginny landete freudestrahlend und rannte enthusiastisch auf Harry zu, der sie mit einem begeisterten Kuss empfing.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich", murmelte er und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung.

„Und ich auf dich", entgegnete sie leise und küsste ihn erneut, für den Moment gab es nur sie beide.

Zu eben jener Zeit saßen Remus, Sirius, Peter und Lily im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und hockten Pärchenweise über je einem Buch. Lily und Peter hatten sich _Que animagus ero_ auf den Tisch gelegt und blätterten durch das Inhaltsverzeichnis der Kapitel, schlugen hier und da ein paar Seiten auf und lasen ein Stückchen. Remus saß über dem Exemplar von und studierte es eingehend, während Sirius das Buch aus größtmöglicher Entfernung ansah, als wäre es eines von Hagrids mordlüsternen Monstern.

Angestrengt fuhr Remus das Inhaltsverzeichnis mit dem Finger auf und ab und murmelte unablässig: „Es muss doch etwas über Werwölfe hier drin stehen."

Sirius blickte auf. „Wie heißt das Buch noch mal, Moony?"

Remus klappte den Deckel und zu las vor: „_Omne quod scire de alqua re animagi debebant_."

„Und auf Englisch?", wollte Sirius mit rollenden Augen wissen.

Remus dachte kurz nach und übersetzte dann: „Alles, was Sie schon immer über Animagi wissen wollten, wenn ich es richtig im Kopf habe."

Sirius blickte auf und riss Remus beinahe das Buch unter den Händen weg. „Das kenne ich!", rief er begeistert und blätterte aufgeregt durch das Buch, als suche er nach etwas Bestimmtem.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Remus ihm verblüfft zugesehen hatte, fragte er stirnrunzelnd: „Pad, suchst du etwas?"

Sirius sah jedoch nicht von dem Buch auf und murmelte geistesabwesend: „Irgendwo müssen sie doch sein, ich weiß, dass ich sie gemacht habe!"

Remus blickte noch verwirrter drein und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was hast du gemacht?"

Sirius klemmte den Zeigefinger zwischen zwei Seiten und sah kurz zu ihm auf. „Das Buch haben wir uns letztes Mal ausgeliehen, als wir drei für uns recherchiert haben, um dich begleiten zu können. Damals habe ich hier einige Markierungen angebracht, die ich jetzt suche."

Remus machte nur ein leises „Ah" und ließ seinen Freund weiter suchen.

„Moment", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Du vergisst da etwas, und zwar, dass keiner von euch, der sich verwandeln wollte, ein Werwolf war."

Sirius hielt inne. „Das ist an sich richtig, Moony, aber ich suchte damals auch nach Informationen, wie und ob auch Werwölfe Animagi werden können. Ich muss es nur wieder finden."

Remus lehnte sich erstaunt zurück und musterte seinen Freund, der in der Regel Büchern nicht näher kam, als er unbedingt musste und auch dann immer den maximalen Sicherheitsabstand einhielt. Dass sich dieser nun so eingehend mit dem Buch beschäftigt hatte, verwunderte ihn, erfreute ihn aber auch gleichzeitig.

Sirius grinste, als er Remus' Blick sah und sagte: „Ja, auch ein Sirius Black kann Bücher interessant finden!"

Remus lachte nur und ließ seinen Freund machen.

Ein paar Minuten hörte man nur das gemeinsame Blättern der Buchseiten, bis wie auf Kommando Sirius und Lily riefen: „Ha, ich hab was!"

Remus und Peter sahen überrascht auf. „Und was?", fragte sie wie aus einem Munde.

Zeitgleich fingen sie an wie ein Wasserfall zu reden.

„Mediation – "

„Sonnenwende –"

„Seelentier –"

„

Remus unterbrach sie grinsend. „Langsam, Leute. Einer nach dem anderen, sonst verstehen wir kein Wort. Also Pad, was hast du gefunden?"

„Das Wichtigste vorweg", begann Sirius. „Rem, wenn dein Geist stark genug ist, kannst du es schaffen."

Remus sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Du wirst nur sehr viel mehr arbeiten müssen als die anderen."

Remus' Blick verdüsterte sich kurz, doch in seinen Augen stand feste Entschlossenheit geschrieben. „Das werde ich, da sei dir ganz sicher, Pad", sagte er begeistert und seine Augen leuchteten auf.

„Hast du sonst noch etwas gefunden?", wollte er weiter wissen, Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist alles, Black? Da war unsere Suche ergiebiger", entgegnete Lily und rückte ihr Buch zurecht. Remus sah sie aufmerksam an und Peter begann zu erklären: „Die Verwandlung kann nur an einem der Lichtfeste stattfinden, sprich Sommer- beziehungsweise Wintersonnenwende, Imbloc beziehungsweise Lichtmess. Der nächste Lichtmess wäre am 25. Februar, bis dahin müsst ihr euch leider gedulden, denn nur an einem dieser Feste könnt ihr heraus finden, was euer Seelentier ist."

Remus und Lily nickten und bedeuteten Peter, weiter zu sprechen.

„Bis zu dem Tag solltet ihr euch in Entspannungen und Meditationen üben, sodass eure Menschliche Seele sich mit euren Tierischen Part vereinigen kann."

„Und genau darin besteht bei dir das Problem, Remus", unterbrach Sirius die Erklärungen seines Freundes. „Du teilst dir deine Seele ja bereits mit einem anderen Tier. Aber du kriegst das hin, da bin ich mir sicher."

Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Was sind das für Übungen?"

In der Sekunde schwang das Portrait der Fetten Dame auf und Beccy, James, Ginny und Harry platzen in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„WIR SIND IM TEAM!", schrieen Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig und hüpften begeistert durch den Raum. Die vier sahen von ihren Büchern auf und blickten die Ankömmlinge belustigt an.

„Lily, jetzt braucht unser Sohn erst einmal einen neuen Besen!", verkündete James mit unüberhörbarem Stolz in der Stimme.

„Für so was ist der Pate zuständig!", rief Sirius und sprang auf.

„Den ersten Besen kriegt mein Sohn von mir!", entgegnete James entrüstet.

Harry unterbrach seinen Vater lachend: „Dad, ich muss dich enttäuschen, meinen ersten Besen hab ich von Sirius bekommen, als ich ein Jahr alt war. Aber bevor ihr weiter diskutiert, habe ich euch einen Vorschlag zu machen, weil nicht nur ich einen neuen Besen brauche, sondern meine Freundin ebenfalls."

Ginny lief dunkelrot an und war mit einem Mal mehr als verlegen. „Harry, lass das", murmelte sie leise. „Du weißt dass ich das nicht möchte."

Harry sah sie liebevoll an. „Lass mich und meine Familie ein Stückchen von dem, was du und deine Familie für mich getan habt, zurück geben."

„Aber", stammelte Ginny und traute sich noch immer nicht, auf zu sehen, die Situation war ihr mehr als unangenehm.

Lily stand auf und ging auf Ginny und Harry zu. „Das, was du und deine Familie für meinen Sohn getan habt, können wir mit nichts auf der Welt aufwiegen. Lass uns dir zumindest den Besen schenken als Zeichen unseren aufrichtigen Dankes."

Ginny sah Lily gerührt an und nahm ihre Schwiegermutter in spe in den Arm.

„Ich danke euch", flüstere Ginny und strich Lily über den Rücken, welche sie überrascht ansah.

„Wofür?"

„Dass ihr mich so lieb aufgenommen habt. Ich meine, Harry ist euer Sohn, Sirius' Patensohn, aber ich habe hier niemanden, der meine Familie ist und nun habe ich das Gefühl, neue Freunde gefunden zu haben, ganz besondere Freunde."

„Wir sind nicht nur Freunde, wir sind eine Familie", entgegnete Lily sanft. „Du bist Harrys Freundin und wir hoffen in vielleicht 20 Jahren unsere Schwiegertochter", fuhrt sie fort und sah James dabei liebevoll an. James nickte grinsend und seine Augen leuchteten warm auf, als er Harry und Ginny betrachtete.

„Das will ich doch hoffen", lacht er, gab Lily einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und wandte sich Sirius zu.

„Jetzt, wo das geklärt ist", meckerte der Animagus und wedelte wichtigtuerisch mit dem Buch. „Könnten wir vielleicht ja wieder auf unser Thema zurück kommen, wir haben hier nämlich gearbeitet und geforscht!"

„Black, du erstaunst mich immer wieder – du kannst ja lesen!", spottete Beccy amüsiert.

„Ja, O'Conner, ich beherrsche auch die intellektuelle Gabe des Schreibens."

Beccy schaute etwas irritiert und wusste nicht recht, was sie mit dieser Antwort anfangen sollte. James hingegen warf einen hoch interessierten Blick zwischen Sirius und seiner Kapitätin hin und her und prustete dann los vor Lachen, in welches die anderen lauthals einstimmten.

Sirius hörte erst auf mit Lachen, als er merkte, dass er das Buch nicht mehr in den Händen hielt und sah sich überrascht um.

„Harry, das ist meins!", meckerte er und sah seinen Patensohn beleidigt an.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue hoch, klappte den Buchdeckel um und besah sich den Stempel auf der Innenseite. „Das wüsste ich aber, Padfoot. Und ich war doch glatt davon ausgegangen, dass es der Bücherei von Hogwarts gehört. Außerdem während du lachst, kann ich weiter lesen."

Sirius schmollte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, doch seine Augen glitzerten belustigt.

„Ist unser kleines Sirileinchen traurig, dass man ihm das Spielzeug weg genommen hat?", witzelte Beccy und grinste breit.

Erbost drehte Sirius sich zu Beccy um und tat sein Möglichstes, sie mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen. „Sag – das – nie – wieder!", presste er zwischen den Lippen hervor.

„Ist ja gut Black, krieg dich wieder ein, das war ein _Joke_!", verteidigte sich Beccy und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Könnt ihr Streithähne das vielleicht später fortsetzen und uns endlich mal erklären, was ihr eigentlich raus gefunden habt?", fragte Ginny in die Runde und blickt leicht genervt drein.

Sirius und Beccy nickten sich unmerklich zu und der Schwarzhaarige hielt Ausschau nach „seinem" Buch, welches Harry noch immer in den Händen hielt.

„Das Wichtigste vorweg: Remus _kann_ ein Animagus werden!", platzte Peter ungeduldig hervor, er wollte wissen, wie die anderen diese Neuigkeit aufnahmen.

„Dann steht unserem Vorhaben ja nichts mehr im Wege", freute sich Harry und strahlte. Die Gesichter der anderen drei, die ebenfalls lieber Quiddich gespielt hatten als sich Informationen zu suchen, hellten sich vor Freude auf.

Remus jedoch warf Harry einen unsicheren Blick zu.

Beccy sah Remus aufmerksam an und fragte ihn: „Alles in Ordnung? Du guckst plötzlich so ernst, Remus."

Remus' Gesicht verschloss sich noch mehr und er schaute scheinbar krampfhaft in eine andere Richtung, um Beccy nicht ansehen zu müssen. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, als sie auf ihn zukam und sich neben ihn setzte. Unbewusst rückte er auf äußerste Kante seines Stuhles und fixierte die Tischkante.

Beccy nahm seine Hand und drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu sich herum, zwang ihn so, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, vergaßen sie für den Moment alles um sich herum.

„Was ist los? Rede mit mir", meinte sie leise und streichelte ihm mit dem Daumen beruhigend über den Handrücken.

Remus schlug verlegen die Augen nieder, er konnte diesen stahlblauen Seelenfenstern nicht standhalten, ohne sich darin zu verlieren.

„Remus, bitte", sagte sie sanft und drückte seine Hand.

„Was ist, wenn ich es nicht schaffe", flüsterte er beinahe und seine Hand verkrampfte sich in der ihren. „Was, wenn ich den Wolf nicht zurück halten kann? Wenn meine Seele sich nicht mit ihm vereinigen kann?" Er begann leicht zu zittern und saß angespannt auf seinem Platz, den Blick auf die Knie geheftet und bemüht, nicht vollkommen in seinen Zweifeln zu versinken.

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte sie wissen und sah ihn abwartend, aber ruhig, an. Remus merkte, wie er sich langsam entspannte und atmete kurz tief ein.

„Ich kann Animagus werden, das stimmt, aber normalerweise ist es so, dass sich die menschliche Seele mit dem Seelentier verbindet. Ich aber teile mir meine Seele schon mit dem Werwolf in mir. Wie kann ich mir sicher sein, dass es mir gelingen wird, ihn soweit zurück zu drängen, dass ich den menschlichen Part mit dem Seelentier verbinden kann, ohne, dass er dazwischen funkt?", murmelte er niedergeschlagen.

Beccy sah ihn aufmunternd an. „Remus, ich sitze hier einem Menschen gegenüber und nicht einem Wolf. Sieh dir Greyback an, der ist mehr Werwolf als Mensch, du aber wirst nur eine Nacht im Monat zu Moony, ansonsten bist du Remus John Lupin, ein liebenswerter Mensch, den ich sehr in mein Herz geschlossen habe."

Remus' Kopf schoss nach oben, aus großen Augen sah er sie an und merkte peinlich berührt, wie er rot wurde.

Beccys Wangen zierte ebenfalls eine leichte Röte und sie sagte mit kratziger Stimme: „Ich hab nur mein Herz sprechen lassen."

Remus begann zu strahlen und sein Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer. In Ermangelung an Worten nahm er einfach ihre Hand, die noch immer locker in der seinen lag und legte sie auf seine linke Brusthälfte.

„Es schlägt für dich", hauchte er atemlos, unbewusst kamen sich ihre Gesichter immer näher. Alles, was sprach, waren ihre Augen, die fest auf die des Gegenübers gerichtet waren, als läge in ihnen die Antwort auf alle ihre Fragen. Nur noch Zentimeter trennten sie von einander, als Beccy ihre Lider schloss und den Kopf leicht neigte.

In Remus kribbelte alles, es fühlte sich unglaublich schön, neu und richtig an. In der nächsten Sekunde jedoch fühlte er gar nichts mehr und alles auf einmal, als er Beccys Lippen ganz sachte auf den seinen fühlte. Beinahe fragte er sich, ob es vielleicht nur eine Einbildung, Wunschdenken gewesen war und wollte schon die Augen wieder öffnen um zu erkennen, dass es nur einer seiner unzählige Träume war, als er Sirius laut grölen hörte.

Erschreckt fuhren sie aus einander und sahen sie irritiert auf, sie hatten ganz vergessen, dass die restlichen Marauder, Harry, Ginny und Lily um sie herum standen.

„Habt ihr es endlich geschafft?!", rief er begeistert und warf Remus einen _hab-ich-es-dir-nicht-gesagt-sie-steht-doch-auf-dich_ – Blick zu.

Die anderen sahen sie ebenfalls lächelnd an.

„Ich freu mich für euch", sagte Lily und erntete zustimmendes Nicken. Remus und Beccy saßen noch immer ertappt und etwas peinlich berührt auf ihren Plätzen, doch ihr Strahlen sprach mehr als Worte sagen können.

Wie von selbst fanden sich ihre Finger unter dem Tisch und verhakten sich in einander. Kurz drückte Remus ihre Hand und sie drückte als Antwort zurück und sie wussten, dass so und nicht anders sein sollte.

Als sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel, sah er überrascht auf. „Wenn wir vor dem Treffen mit Dumbledore noch etwas essen wollen, sollten wir uns beeilen."

„Okay, dann mal los", entgegnete James und klatschte in die Hände, fröhlich, erhoben sie sich und kletterten nach und nach durch das Portraitloch.

„Gut abgelenkt, Moony", grinste James seinen Freund an und klopfte ihm lachend auf die Schulter.

Remus grinste zurück und sagte: „Ich habe nur von dem Besten gelernt, Prongs."

Als Gruppe bahnten sie ihren Weg durch schwatzende Schülerscharen und erzählten den Unwissenden alles, was sie in den letzten Stunden herausgefunden hatten.


	16. Back again

Kapitel 16

**Kapitel 16**

**Back Again **

Als die acht fertig mit dem Mittagessen waren, blickten sie abwartend hinauf zum Lehrertisch, von wo aus Professor Dumbledore ihnen freundlich zu nickte. Daraufhin erhoben sie sich alle neun synchron und verließen die Halle durch verschiedene Ausgänge.

Die Marauder nahmen den kürzesten Weg zum Schulsprecherraum durch sämtliche Abkürzungen und Geheimgänge, die sie kannten. Als Dumbledore 10 Minuten nach ihnen ankam, sagte er glucksend: „Wohl wahr, es gibt anscheinend wirklich Schüler, die das Schloss besser kennen als der eigene Direktor."

Die vier Angesprochenen grinsten nur, betraten nach einander den ihnen nun schon so bekannten Raum und ließen sich auf ihre angestammten Plätze fallen.

„Was wir wohl als nächstes erfahren werden?", flüsterte Peter zu Sirius und warf einen gespannten Blick zu Harry und Dumbledore.

Sirius brummte nur zur Antwort etwas unverständliches und folgte Peters Blick durch den Raum. Remus und Beccy saßen einträchtig auf dem Sofa und hatten nur Augen für einander, Lily und James erging es nicht anders, während sie ab und an einen Blick auf Harry warfen. Ginny redete leise auf ihren wieder etwas blassen Freund ein und Dumbledore saß in seinem Sessel und schien die Szenerie interessiert zu beobachten.

„Ohman, Leute", setzte Sirius an und rollte mit den Augen. „Könnt ihr euer Geturtel nicht auf später verschieben? Ich würde jetzt gerne erfahren, wie es damals weiter ging, damit wir Voldemort endlich in den Arsch treten können."

Harry schrak aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er Sirius Stimme hörte: „Ja, du hast recht, wir sollten weitermachen", murmelte er, räusperte sich, drückte Ginnys Hand, die in seiner lag und setzte sich gerader hin. Er blickte in die Runde und überlegte, wie er am Besten weiter machen könnte. Noch einmal tief durchgeatmet fing er an zu erklären: „Ich glaube, es reicht, wenn ich euch die nächsten beiden Erinnerungen nur erzähle. Es gibt dort keine versteckten Hinweise, die uns bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen hilft, wo ich das Versteck nicht kenne."

„Also vorerst keinen kleinen Ausflug", sagte Sirius gespielt niedergeschlagen, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst, als Harry sich räusperte, was für ihn ein Zeichen war, dass sein Patensohn gleich mit seinen Ausführungen anfangen würde.

„Die nächste Erinnerung, die der Professor Dumbledore aus meiner Zeit mir zeigte, sah ich in zwei Versionen, wenn man so will. Die erste, direkt von Ihnen, Professor, war eine getrübte Erinnerung, die ich erst später im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit Glück in der richtigen Fassung sehen konnte."

Die Worte riefen erstaunte und verwunderte Blicke der Anwesenden hervor.

„Was meinst du mit einer getrübten Erinnerung, Harry?", fragte der Schulleiter und sah Harry interessiert an. „Und wieso im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Glück?"

Harry grinste in sich hinein. „Ich konnte in meinem Zaubertrankunterricht im sechsten Jahr eine Flasche Felix Felicitas gewinnen. Einen kleinen Schluck davon gebrauchte um an die echte Erinnerung heran zu kommen. Denn die, die ich in Ihrem Denkarium sah, war bewusst verändert, da der Person der Inhalt peinlich und unangenehm war."

Lily lachte hell auf und sagte begeistert: „Ha, siehst du James er hat also auch etwas von mir!"

James grinste breit. „Irgendwas muss er ja von dir haben, wenn er mein Quiddichtalent, mein gutes Aussehen und meine Abenteuerlust geerbt hat."

„James Liam Potter!", sagte sie gespielt empört und knuffte ihn liebevoll in die Seite.

„Ja?", flötete James und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

Harry beobachtete das ganze amüsiert, entschied sich dann aber doch, seine Eltern zu unterbrechen.

„Ich will euch nicht stören, aber wenn ihr wissen wollt, worum es in der Erinnerung ging, würde ich gerne weiter erzählen."

Lily und James liefen leicht rosa an, wandten ihren Blick von einander ab und nickten ihrem Sohn synchron zu.

Harry warf seinen Eltern einen glücklichen Blick zu und fuhr fort: „Die Person, von der diese Erinnerung stammt, wurde von Tom zu seiner Meinung gefragt, sieben Horkruxe zu erstellen. Toms eigentlicher Wunsch war es, den Zauber zu erfahren, wie man Horkruxe anfertigt, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen fragte er, ob man seine Seele nicht nur einmal teilen könne, sondern mehrmals, er führte hier bereits die höchste magische Zahl sieben an, in die er seine Seele splitten wollte, was er später auch durchführte."

Beccy keuchte auf. Obwohl sie wusste, dass Voldemort seine Seele in sieben Teile gespalten hatte, war es immer wieder erschreckend, es erneut zu hören. Remus drückte liebevoll ihre Hand, er wusste, dass dieses Thema der Seelenspaltung sie immer sehr aufwühlte.

„Der Person, der diese Erinnerung gehörte, wollte zu Anfang nicht über das Thema sprechen, da er wusste, dass dies auf Hogwarts ein verbotenes Thema war", sagte Harry. „Dieses Wissen über sehr, sehr Dunkle Magie, wollte er nicht an seinen Schüler weiter geben. Doch Tom verstand es, ihn zu manipulieren und entlockte ihm die nötigen Informationen. Somit wurde seine Idee, seine Seele sieben Mal zu spalten, immer konkreter. Obwohl es sein Informant es für puren Wahnsinn hielt, auch nur _einen_ Menschen vorsätzlich zu töten. Das war leider alles, was man dieser Erinnerung entnehmen konnte."

Im Raum herrschte eine bedrückte Stimmung. Die Gedanken an die vielen Morde, die Voldemort verübt hatte, erfüllten sie alle mit Grauen und führte ihnen noch einmal mehr deutlich ihr gemeinsames Ziel vor Augen.

Dumbledore nutzte diese kurze Pause und fragte an Harry gewandt: „Darf ich erfahren, wer dieser Informant war?"

Harry schluckte und erinnerte sich, dass eben jener Lehrer auch zu dieser Zeit an dieser Schuler unterrichtete und antwortete nach einigem Überlegen nur: „Es war der damalige Hauslehrer Toms."

In Dumbledores Augen blitzte Erkennen auf und er nicke bedächtig, blieb aber Stumm.

„Dürfen wir auch erfahren, wer diese Person war?", wollte Sirius neugierig wissen.

„Es ist für unsere Mission nicht wichtig, Sirius", entgegnete Dumbledore. „Du wirst eine Antwort bekommen, aber nicht hier und heute. Erst, wenn Toms Schreckensherrschaft beendet ist. Hast du dann noch Interesse an der Information, kannst du mich gerne erneut fragen und ich verspreche dir, du wirst zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine offene und ehrliche Antwort erhalten."

„Aber…", kam es kleinlaut von Sirius, der etwas enttäuscht dreinblickte, dass ihm diese Information vorenthalten wurde.

Dumbledore sah ihn streng durch seine Brillengläser an. „Darüber diskutiere ich nicht. Wenn du mehr darüber erfahren möchtest, musst du dich etwas gedulden, fürchte ich. Ich bin sicher, das wird auch einem Sirius Back gelingen." Bei den letzten Worten schmunzelte der Direktor und sah schon wieder sehr viel freundlicher in die Runde.

Kurz darauf klatschte er in die Hände und Sally erschien im Raum.

„Sir, Dumbledore hat mich gerufen, Sir? Was kann Sally für den Schulleiter tun?", quiekte sie, während sie sich so tief verbeugte, dass ihre Nasenspitze beinahe den Boden berührte.

„Sally, wärst du so lieb und würdest uns ein paar Getränke und eventuell Knabbereien bereit stellen? Obwohl wir gerade erst Mittag gegessen haben, bin ich sicher, dass Mister Potter und Mister Black nicht nein sagen würden", sprach Dumbledore und zwinkerte den Angesprochenen lächelnd zu.

Sirius und James grinsten nur breit und nickten begeistert.

„Danke, Sir", sagte Harry an seinen Mentor gewandt.

Dumbledore sah ihn freundlich an. „Reden macht durstig und du sahst so aus, als könntest du einen Schluck vertragen."

Harry nickte zustimmend und griff dankbar nach einem großen Glas Kürbissaft, welches in diesem Moment von Sally gebracht wurde.

„Hat Meister Dumbledore, noch einen Wunsch, Sir? Kann Sally einem der Sirs oder Misses noch etwas bringen?"

Dumbledore sah sie gütig an. „Danke Sally, das war sehr liebenswürdig von dir. Wenn wir noch etwas brauchen, werde ich dich rufen." Sally verbeugte sich noch einem tief und verschwand mit einem leisen _Plopp_.

Dumbledore nahm sich eine Tasse Tee, trank einen Schluck und sagte: „Jetzt, wo unsere Kehlen wieder befeuchtet sind, würde ich Harry bitten, zur nächsten Erinnerung über zu gehen."

Harry nickte und sah sich im Raum um, wie um sicher zu gehen, dass die Anwesenden ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkten.

„Die nächste Erinnerung spielt ein paar Monate vor der, die ich eben erzählte. Tom begab sich auf die Suche nach der Herkunft seines Namens und suchte das Haus der Gaunts auf, traf dort aber anstatt auf seinen Großvater Vorlost nur auf dessen Sohn, Morfin. Er überwältigte diesen und nahm ihm den Zauberstab und den Ring mit dem Wappen der Peverells ab, der in der Familie der Gaunts seit Generationen weiter vererbt worden war. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Riddles und tötete seinen Muggelvater und dessen Eltern mit Morfins Zauberstab. Anschließend veränderte er Morfins Gedächtnis so, dass dieser den Mord für seinen eigenen ausgab und den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban verbrachte für eine Tat, die er nie begangen hatte. Tom jedoch kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück, nun im Besitz des wertvollsten Erbstückes der Familie Gaunt", rasselte er wie auswendig gelernt und emotionslos herunter.

Während Harry sprach, fixierte er einen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, in seinen Händen drehte er halb vergessen das Glas Kürbissaft, aus dem er jetzt wieder einen Schluck trank.

„Harry, bis du okay?", fragte Lily mit einem besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht und sah ihn abwartend an.

Harry schreckte hoch, als wäre er tief in Gedanken gewesen und sah sie etwas verwirrt an, ehe er begriff, was sie ihn soeben gefragt hatte.

„Sicher, Mum. Es ist alles okay, ich möchte es nur so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen. Ich hab das alles schon erlebt und das hier ein zweites mal zu erzählen ist ziemlich... zermürbend", murmelte Harry und versuchte ein Lächeln, welches etwas gequält wirkte.

„Los, Pad, jetzt ist es Zeit für deinen Ausflug", feixte Remus und grinste Sirius schelmisch an.

Dieser blickte etwas verwirrt drein und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ausflug?", murmelte er und schien angestrengt zu überlegen, wovon der Werwolf sprach.

Remus lachte über das verdutzte Gesicht seines Freundes und erklärte: „Wenn du deinem Patensohn besser zu gehört hättest, wüsstest du, dass er nur zwei Erinnerungen erzählen wollte, danach tauchen wir wieder ins Denkarium ein. Das eben _war_ die zweite Erinnerung."

Sirius' Gesicht erhellte sich, begeistert sprang er auf. „Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Aufgeregt hibbelnd sah er mit großen Augen in die Runde.

Nach und nach erhoben sie sich alle, auch Harry stand auf und trat an den Rande des Denkariums und setzte seinen Zauberstab an der Schläfe an, bereit die Erinnerung in des Becken fließen zu lassen. Kurz jedoch hielt er inne.

Besorgt sah Peter ihn an und fragte leise: „Harry, was ist los? Warum zögerst du?"

Harry blickte auf. „Ich frage mich nur gerade, wie wir alle in dieses Wohnzimmer passen sollen", murmelte er in Gedanken und bemerkte nicht die ratlosen Blicke der Umstehenden.

„In wessen Wohnzimmer, bitte?", wollte Beccy wissen, Harry blinzelte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er so eben laut gesprochen hatte.

„Das Wohnzimmer der Dame, die wir jetzt besuchen werden, ist so dermaßen voll gestellt, dass ich mich das letzte Mal schon gefragt habe, wie man sich dort gefahrlos bewegen kann", erklärte Harry und zog mit einem kleinen Ruck auch diese Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf und legte sie behutsam im Becken nieder.

Nach einander beugten sie sich über das Becken und fielen durch die Schwärze, um schließlich einer nach dem anderen in dem engen, voll gestopften Wohnzimmer von Hepzibah Smith aufzutauchen.

Sie sahen die dicke, in Rosa gekleidete Dame, die Tom Riddle als Besucher empfangen würde und sich gerade von ihrem Hauselfen Hokey zurecht machen ließ.

„Bin ich schön", fragte Hepzibah und Sirius und James fingen an zu grölen.

„So schön wie ein explodierendes Erdbeereis", prustete Sirius, James wieherte los vor Lachen.

„Oder ein aufgeblasenes Baisertörtchen", japste James und schlug sich vor Lachen auf die Schenkel.

Lily rollte mit den Augen, musste aber trotzdem schmunzeln.

„Leute, wenn ihr euch wieder eingekriegt habt, wäre es nett, wenn ihr eure Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Geschehen zuwendeten würdet, denn jetzt wird es wichtig", unterbrach Harry die beiden Spaßvögel, welche sich mühsam zusammen rissen und angestrengt versuchten, nicht wieder los zu lachen, als sie das Quietschen von Hepzibahs Korsettstangen hörten.

Schnell traten auch sie, ebenso wie die anderen, einen Schritt vor und versuchten, einen Blick auf das zu werfen, was zwischen Tom Riddle und der Nachfahrin Helga Hufflepuffs auf dem kleinen Tisch stand. Einmal lag dort das Medaillon Slytherins aufgebahrt in einer kostbaren Schmuckschatulle und zum anderen der Becher mit dem eingravierten Dachs als Symbol eines der Hogwartsgründer.

Eindringlich erklang Harrys Stimme: „Bei dem Medaillon wissen wir, wo es sich befindet, den Becher allerdings müsst ihr euch gut einprägen, denn den werden wir suchen müssen."

Als Antwort erhielt er nur ein stummes Nicken der Umstehenden, welche angestrengt dem Gespräch lauschten und sich den Becher Hufflepuffs genau ins Gedächtnis brannten. Gleichzeitig beobachteten sie Tom Riddle, dessen Augen beim Anblick des Medaillons rot aufleuchteten, seine Gier, diese Gegenstände zu besitzen, war nicht zu leugnen.

Als Harry diese Augen sah, drehte er sich schnell weg. „Das war's", sagte er nüchtern und bedeutete ihnen, sich auf den Rückweg in den Schulsprecherraum des Schlosses zu machen.

Dort angekommen versuchte er angestrengt, das Bild aus seinem Kopf los zu werden, doch die rot glühenden Augen, dieser gierige Blick, der zugleich Tod und Schmerz bedeutete… keuchend ließ er sich auf das nächste Sofa fallen und trank hastig sein Glas Kürbissaft in einem Zug leer.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?", wollte Lily besorgt von ihrem Sohn wissen und setzte sich behutsam neben ihn.

„Diese Augen", wisperte Harry nur und es schüttelte ihn, als ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Seine Augen…"

Lily nahm ihn beschützend in den Arm. „Ist ja gut, wir sind bei dir."

„Ich weiß, danke, Mum", murmelte Harry, genoss ein paar Minuten die Umarmung seiner Mutter und setzte sich dann wieder gerade hin.

Der Rest der kleinen Gruppe hatte geduldig die Szene zwischen den beiden beobachtet.

„Bei der nächsten Erinnerung bin ich mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob sie wichtig ist", begann Harry vorsichtig und sah stattdessen Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an.

Dumbeldore musterte ihn interessiert. „Wovon handelt denn die Erinnerung, Harry? Vielleicht kann ich helfen?"

„Das können Sie in der Tat, Sir, da die letzte Erinnerung, die Sie mir zeigten, von Ihnen war. Tom Riddle besuchte Sie in Ihrem Büro und bat Sie, ihn als Lehrer einzustellen."

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel entstand im Raum unter den Schülern.

„Voldemort wollte Lehrer werden?", ereiferte sich Sirius, Peter, der neben ihm saß, zuckte bei der Nennung des Namens zusammen.

„Tut mir leid, Pete, aber die Vorstellung, dass _Voldemort_ Lehrer werden wollte, ist einfach absurd!"

Dumbledore sah ihn ungläubig an. „Sirius, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass es Toms Absicht war, _Lehrer _an Hogwarts zu werden?"

Irritiert blickte Sirius den Schulleiter an. „Wie meinen Sie das, Sir? Harry sagte doch, er habe sich bei Ihnen um eine Stelle beworben?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, sein Ziel war es, _zu unterrichten_?", entgegnete Dumbledore und bemerkte schmunzelnd, wie ihn sieben fragende Augenpaare anblickten.

Nur Harry blickte wissend in die Runde, verkniff sie aber die Antwort.

Ginnys braune Augen erhellten sich. „Was haben die Horkruxe alle gemeinsam?", fragte sie und sah sich erwartungsvoll um.

Verständnislose Blicke waren die Antwort, bis auf zwei lächelnde und zustimmende Augenpaare von Harry und Dumbledore.

„Sie sind alle ein Seelenteil von Voldemort?", fragte Beccy und wusste zur selben Zeit, dass das nicht die gesuchte Antwort war.

„Das auch", antwortete Harry. Er musste grinsen, als er merkte, wie seine Freundin neben ihm immer aufgeregter wurde.

„Ich weiß!", schrie Ginny beinahe begeistert. „Es sind alles Dinge, die auf irgendeine Art und Weise mit Hogwarts und seiner Geschichte zusammen hängen oder einen großen, magischen Wert besitzen – Dinge, die Voldemort als erhaben genug betrachtete, seine Seele in sich tragen zu dürfen."

Stolz sah Harry sie an, küsste sie zärtlich und warf ihr einen verliebten Blick zu.

„Das hat er ihr bestimmt schon gesagt - das weiß sie nicht erst seit heute", murmelte Sirius leise und verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor seiner Brust.

Remus lachte. Ginny jedoch funkelte ihn aus wütenden Augen an und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Was finden Sie daran so lustig, Mister Lupin?"

Sirius zog die Beine an den Körper und gleichzeitig den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und flüsterte so leise wie möglich: „Ich war's nicht, ich war's nicht!", wobei er angestrengt versuchte, nicht Ginny anzusehen.

Dieser blieb die Reaktion natürlich nicht verborgen, verwirrt sah sie Sirius an und vergaß darüber ganz, Remus weiterhin einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Black, was hast du gemacht?", fragte sie betont langsam und sah ihn streng an.

Harry schmunzelte in sich hinein, sie bewies gerade das, was er schon immer geahnt hatte: Ginny hatte eindeutig das Temperament ihrer Mutter geerbt.

Sirius fiepte unbeholfen, als Ginny nun direkt vor ihm stand.

„Also? Ich höre?" Ihr Ton war kein Stück nachgiebiger geworden, etwas hilflos sah Sirius zu seinem Patensohn, der ihm nur einen _Da-musst-du-jetzt-durch_ – Blick schenkte.

„Ich hab… aber hey, ich hab es nicht so gemeint, ja?", sagte er kleinlaut, Ginnys Blick wurde ein Spur dunkler und hastig fügte er hinzu: „Ich dachte doch nur, dass er es dir schon gesagt hätte und du einen… na ja, eine Art Vorsprung hattest, das ist alles."

Bestimmt sah sie auf den zusammen gekauerten Sirius hinunter. „Drei Dinge, Black. Erstens, bat der Professor Dumbledore aus unserer Zeit Harry das, was er aus den Erinnerungen erfuhr, niemandem außer Ron und Hermine anzuvertrauen. Zweitens kamen wir gegen Ende Harrys sechsten Jahres zusammen, als er all dies bereits wusste und drittens waren wir das ganze letzte Jahr über getrennt und trafen uns erst bei der Schlacht wieder. Wann also, in Merlins Namen hätte er mir das erzählen sollen?"

Sirius guckte ziemlich bedröppelt und brachte erstickt ein kleinlautes „Sorry", hervor. Ein paar Sekunden war es Still, dann brach Ginny in schallendes Gelächter aus, in welches Harry, der sich nur mühevoll hatte zurück halten können, herzhaft einfiel.

James rollte beinahe am Boden vor Lachen. „Ohman Pad, wenn du schon unter den Pantoffeln der Freundin deines Patensohnes stehst, wie soll das erst werden, wenn du mal eine eigene Freundin hast?"

Sirius grinste breit. „Ich weiß schon wie, ich kann mir ja an dir ein Beispiel nehmen."

Jetzt war es Lily, die Sirius einen spöttischen Blick zuwarf. „Das gehört sich schließlich so, was meinst du Ginny?"

Ginny lachte und nickte zustimmend. „Oh ja, was denn sonst?"

Doch ehe noch jemand etwas dazu sagen konnte, erlang aus einem fast vergessenen Sessel ein leises Räuspern.

„Meine Damen und Herren, eure Diskussion ist zwar sehr aufschlussreich, aber ich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir wieder zu unserem eigentlichen Thema zurück kehrten. Die Erinnerungen sind abgeschlossen, nun möchte ich gerne das weitere Vorgehen besprechen. Aber nicht heute. Ich schlage vor, wir lassen uns das, was wir die letzten Tage erfahren haben, gründlich durch den Kopf gehen und treffen uns morgen nach Frühstück wieder hier, sofern Rebecca kein Quidditchtraining angesetzt hat", sprach der Schulleiter mit ruhiger Miene, andächtiges Nicken der Anwesenden war die Antwort.

„Nein, Sir, ich habe kein Training angesetzt, erst im Neuen Jahr wird weiter trainiert, dem Treffen steht also nichts im Wege", erklärte Beccy leise und wurde rot, war das letzte Treffen doch schon wegen ihr verschoben worden.

„Professor, Sir?", erklang Harrys Stimme, freundlich blickte Dumbledore ihn an.

„Was gibt es, Harry?"

„Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie uns die Erlaubnis erteilen, nach Hogsmeade in die _Drei Besen_ zu gehen? Es ist noch recht früh am Tage und dort überlegt es sich bei einem Butterbier entspannter als oben im Gemeinschaftsraum mit den anderen Schülern" , wollte Harry wissen und bemerkte grinsend das entsetzte Gesicht seines Paten.

Dumbledore lächelte und nickte. „Das ist eine gute Idee, Harry. In letzter Zeit gab es nur wenig Todesseraktivitäten und Hogsmeade ist ziemlich gut geschützt. Ihr habt also meine Zustimmung, euren freien Nachmittag im Dorf zu verbringen. Denkt aber bitte daran, beide Tarnumhänge mitzunehmen und falls es Probleme geben sollte, schickt mir einen Patronus und lasst euch auf keinen Fall auf einen Kampf ein."

Eindringlich sah er in die Runde der Schüler, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch jeder seine Worte aufgenommen hatte und sie befolgen würde.

„Natürlich, Sir, das werden wir tun, vielen Dank für Ihr Vertrauen", antwortete Lily und stieß James leicht in die Rippen, welcher mit rollenden Augen und etwas angesäuerter Miene neben ihr Stand, als hätte Harry etwas Verbotenes gefragt.

„Dann ab mit euch", sagte Dumbledore und öffnete das Portrait. Einer nach dem anderen verabschiedeten sie sich, bis zum Schluss nur noch Ginny und Harry im Raum zusammen mit dem Schulleiter waren.

„Sir, ich hätte ebenfalls eine Frage an Sie", begann Ginny zögernd und knetete ihre Hände.

„Bitte Ginny, ich bin ganz Ohr", entgegnete der Direktor und sah sie aus freundlichen Augen an.

Ginny holte tief Luft, ehe sie sprach. „Ich… ich wollte fragen, ob ich nicht in die siebte Klasse wechseln könnte, Sir. Denn mein sechstes Schuljahr habe ich ja bereits abgeschlossen und läge so nur ein paar Monate hinter den anderen. Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das mit Hilfe meiner hier neu gewonnenen Freunde schnell aufhole…"

„Sie schläft doch bereits im Schlafsaal mit Lily zusammen und Ginny wird es in der siebten Klasse ganz bestimmt schaffen, da bin ich sicher, Sir. Alle Freunde, einschließlich mir, die sie in dieser Zeit gefunden hat, sind in der siebten Klasse, in der sechsten dagegen wäre sie ganz allein und auf sich gestellt…"

Ginny warf ihn einen dankbaren Blick zu und drückte liebevoll seine Hand. Dumbledore beobachtete die kleine Geste schmunzelnd und antwortete lächelnd: „Daran hatte ich ehrlich gesagt auch schon gedacht. Wie wäre es, wenn du, Ginny, nach dem Jahreswechsel einen Wissenstest bei Professor McGonnagal ablegst, damit wir bestimmen können, auf welchem Leistungsstand du stehst und darauf deinen Lehrplan aufbauen können?"

Ginny und Harry nickten begeistert. „Das wäre wirklich großartig, Sir, vielen Dank!"

Dumbledore zwinkerte ihnen aus freundlichen Augen zu und sagte besonnen: „Und nun geht und lasst eure Freunde nicht noch länger warten."

Ginny und Harry haspelten eine Verabschiedung und stolperten beinahe durch das Portrait. Draußen zog Harry in die Arme und küsste sie stürmisch.

„Ich liebe dich, Ginny", flüsterte Harry gegen die Lippen seiner Freundin und sah ihr verliebt in ihre braunen Augen, bevor sie seinen Mund mit dem ihren verschloss.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry", hauchte Ginny leise zurück.

Ein Räuspern unterbrach die Beiden und sie fuhren erschrocken auseinander.

„Ich wollte euch nicht stören, aber wolltet ihr euch nicht mit euren Freunden einen gemütlichen Abend in Hogsmeade verbringen? Ich glaube, ihr werdet schon sehnsüchtig von ihnen erwartet", gluckste der Schulleiter, während er das Portrait zu den Räumen der Schulsprecher schloss. Ginny und Harry nickten, nahmen sich an der Hand und liefen den Gang Richtung Gryffindorturm entlang, wo sie ihre Freunde treffen wollten.

Als sie um die letzte Ecke bogen, wären die Beiden beinahe in James hineingelaufen, welcher ihnen mit der Marauder's Map entgegen kam.

„Da seit ihr ja, was habt ihr denn noch so lange gemacht? Wir warten schon auf euch! Nun aber schnell, holt eure Winterumhänge und dann lasst uns verschwinden", sagte er und trieb sie zur Eile an. Ginny und Harry stürmten an den anderen vorbei gleich weiter in ihre Schlafsäle und standen keine Minute später fertig angezogen wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo der Rest der Gruppe auf sie wartete.

„Ach Harry, bevor ich es vergesse, so wirst du nie ein waschechter Marauder", sprach Sirius seinen Patensohn gespielt vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wie? Was meinst du, Sirius?", fragte Harry verwirrt und warf einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu seinem Vater. Dieser grinste allerdings nur.

„Wie kannst du Dumbledore fragen, ob wir nach Hogsmeade _dürfen_? Ein echter Marauder fragt nicht, sondern geht einfach", antwortete Sirius und sah ihn entgeistert an.

Harry lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin ja auch kein Marauder! Ich bin nur der Sohn eines, also kann ich auch fragen. Aber nein, Mal im Ernst. In diesen Zeiten sollte man immer jemandem sagen, wo man sich befindet, denn man weiß nie, was passiert. Außerdem wären wir auch nach Hogsmeade gegangen, wenn Dumbledore nein gesagt hätte."

„Puh, also ist doch noch nicht Hopfen und Malz bei dir verloren, Harry. Du kannst doch noch ein waschechter Marauder werden", grinste James erleichtert.

Sirius drängte quengelnd zum Aufbruch. „Wenn wir heute noch in Hogsmeade ankommen wollen, sollten wir uns langsam in Bewegung setzen, ich habe Durst!"

„Black, du benimmst dich gerade wie ein Fünf-jähriges Kleinkind, dem man sein Spielzeug weggenommen hat", erwiderte Beccy, die sich nur sehr langsam und widerwillig von Remus' Schoß erhob. „Aber Recht hast du, lass uns gehen." Auch die anderen erhoben sich aus ihren Sesseln und folgten ihnen.

Einer nach dem anderen verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Gehen wir den normalen oder den Marauder Weg?", fragte Peter neugierig und blickte seine Freunde an.

„Wenn wir schon einmal die Erlaubnis haben, sollten wir ganz normal durchs Schlossportal gehen", entgegnete James und Sirius nickte ebenfalls zustimmend.

Gerade als sie das Schloss verlassen wollten, hörten sie eine Stimme hinter sich keifen: „Was haben Sie vor, Sie wissen, dass Sie das Schloss nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nur an den Hogsmeadewochenenden verlassen dürfen. Ich werde Sie dem Schulleiter melden."

„Mr. Filch, es dürfte Sie interessieren, dass wir das Schloss mit der Zustimmung dessen verlassen, dem Sie uns melden wollen, also gehen Sie und putzen die Gänge oder jagen Sie Peeves, aber lassen Sie uns in Ruhe", erwiderte James ruhig, drehte sich wieder um und verließ gefolgt von den anderen das Schloss, einen nach Luft japsenden Hausmeister im Eingangsbereich stehen lassend.

Es war früher Abend, die Sonne war bereits unter gegangen und an ihrer Statt stand nun ein noch beinahe voller Mond am Himmel, der die schneebedeckte Landschaft in ein silbernes Licht tauchte, welches beinahe unnatürlich friedlich anmutete.

Der frisch gefallene Schnee knirschte unter ihren Schritten, alles Geräusche, die sie vernahmen waren gedämpft, als wolle die Nacht sich ihre Stille bewahren.

Lily hatte sich in James' Arm gekuschelt, Remus hatte beinahe schüchtern Beccys Hand ergriffen und Harry und Ginny gingen ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen, die Arme im jeweils im Rücken des anderen liegend.

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, viel zu sehr genossen sie die Nähe des anderen und den stillen Moment der Zweisamkeit.

Plötzlich erklang ein überraschter Laut seitens Peter, der von Sirius überschwänglich in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde. Sirius grinste und klimperte mit den Wimpern und verschränkte seine und Peters Arme ebenso, wie Harry und Ginny es ein paar Schritte vor ihnen getan hatten.

Peter guckte ziemlich verschreckt, hatte aber keine Chance, sich Sirius' Klammergriff zu entziehen und musste Wohl oder Übel mitspielen, was auch immer sein Freund vor hatte.

Gerade, als er einen weiteren Fluchtversuch starten wollte, zog Sirius ihn noch eine Spur näher zu sich heran und säuselte mit lieblicher Stimme: „Guck doch Pete, die vielen Sterne! Und der helle Mond, eine wunderschöne Nacht, findest du nicht auch? Dazu der glitzernde Schnee, so romantisch!" Er seufzte theatralisch und fügte hinzu: „Ist das nicht einfach himmlisch?!"

Peter begann prustend zu lachen und sagte nur: „Pad, du hast 'nen Knall!", duckte sich blitzschnell unter dessen Armen hindurch und damit weg von den heransausenden Schneebällen, die die restlichen sechs auf sie warfen.

Sirius landete im Schnee, was James, Remus und Harry ausnutzten, den Animagus gehörig einzuseifen. Sirius brüllte und kreischte und wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, merkte aber nach einigen Minuten, dass er allein gegen drei keine Chance hatte.

„Peter-Schatz, hilf mir! Du kannst mich doch nicht so schändlich im Stich lassen!", quiekte Sirius, woraufhin Peter nur noch mehr lachte und sich den Bauch hielt.

„Das hast du dir selbst eingebrockt, _Schatz_", kicherte Peter, stemmte sich umständlich aus dem Schnee auf und gesellte sich zu den drei Hexen, die dem Ganzen kopfschüttelnd zusahen.

Lily rollte jedoch nur mit den Augen und sagte etwas lauter als notwendig gewesen wäre: „Lasst euch ruhig Zeit, aber wir gehen dann schon einmal vor, uns in den _Besen_ aufwärmen und etwas trinken. Wenn ihr fertig seid, könnt ihr gerne nachkommen."

„Trinken?!", kam es halb erstickt von Sirius aus dem Schneehaufen. „Ich will auch etwas trinken, ich habe Durst! Ich ergebe mich!" Lachen ließen Remus, James und Harry von ihrem Freund ab, der erstaunlich schnell wieder auf den Beinen war und zügig seinen Weg in Richtung Hogsmeade fortsetzte, als wären sie nie unterbrochen worden.

„Ohman Pad, das Butterbier läuft dir doch nicht weg, oder hast du solche Sehnsucht nach Madame Rosmerta, dass du es kaum erwarten kannst? Willst du mich einfach durch sie ersetzen?", fragte Peter gespielt beleidigt und warf Sirius einen scheinbar bösen Blick zu.

„Ach Pete, du weißt doch, du wirst immer meine große Liebe sein, aber im Vergleich mit Madame Rosmertas heißem, in Eichenfass gereiften Met kannst leider auch du nicht bestehen", antwortete Sirius schmachtend und floh mit weit ausholenden Schritten, diesmal vor Peter, der ihm mit einer Ladung Schnee hinter her hechtete.

Sie jagten sich bis vor die Türen der _Drei Besen_, erst dort fand ihre Zwei-Mann-Schneeballschlacht ein Ende, als sie völlig durchnässt den Pub betraten.

Ein paar Minuten später traf auch der Rest der Gruppe ein. Sie fanden Sirius und Peter immer noch vor Lachen schüttelnd im hinteren Teil des Raumes, zogen sich einen zweiten Tisch heran und setzten sich zu ihnen. Kurze Zeit später hatte jeder ein dampfendes, heißes Getränk vor sich stehen, das ihre kalten Körper wieder aufwärmen sollte.


	17. Once upon a time I

Kapitel 17

_**Kapitel 17**_

**Once upon a time I **

Eine zeitlang saßen alle einträchtig um den Tisch herum, die Hände um die wärmenden Tassen geschlungen.

Ginny ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und murmelte in Gedanken: „In den nächsten zwanzig Jahren wird sich hier auch nicht viel verändern."

Beccy lächelte und nickte. „Warum sollte es auch? Gemütlich ist gemütlich."

„Oh ja", sagte Harry zustimmend und musterte den Laden seinerseits. Die dunkle Einrichtung aus Eiche, die kleinen, runden Tische, auf denen Kerzen standen, an welchen gemächlich das Wachs herunter tropfte; dazu die gemütlichen Stühle und die Öllampen an den Wänden, die den Pub in ein schummriges und zugleich behagliches Licht tauchten.

Ein Lachen von Sirius holte ihn aus seinen Betrachtungen, sein Blick fokussierte sich wieder auf seine Freunde.

Remus und Lily hatten bereits eine kleine Diskussion über die heutigen Erinnerungen begonnen, als Harry sie unterbrach: „Ich weiß, wir sollten über die Horkruxe und die Erinnerungen reden, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich viel lieber etwas über euch erfahren. Zwei Jahre Horkruxe sind genug, da brauch ich mal einen Tag Pause."

Sirius, James, Lily und Remus sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Über uns? Ich dachte... wieso hast du nie die Menschen, die du trafst gefragt, was war? Sirius oder auch Remus?", wollte Lily wissen und blickte zwischen Harry und Ginny hin und her. Sie hatte sich nie wirklich darüber Gedanken gemacht, wieviel die zwei von ihnen wussten. Dass Harry jetzt so direkt nachfragte, liess den Schluss zu, dass es nicht sehr viel sein konnte.

Harry sah etwas bedrückt drein. „Ich wollte die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen. Ihr zwei wart tot und Remus und Sirius empfanden zu großen Schmerz dabei, wenn wir über euch sprachen. Daher weiß ich nicht sehr viel. Hätte ich Petunia fragen sollen? Oder Onkel Vernon? Die beiden sprachen von euch, als hättet ihr die Pest und ließen mich in dem Glauben, ihr wäret bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen."

Lily und James warfen sich erschreckte Blicke zu.

„Also gut, fangen wir anders herum an – was weißt du?", fragte James und musterte seinen Sohn gespannt.

„Ähm", begann Harry zögernd und warf einen Blick zu Ginny, er hatte bisher mit keinem darüber gesprochen. „In meinem fünften Jahr gab mir Snape Extrastunden in Okklumentik, da es eine Verbindung zwischen Voldemort und mir über die Narbe gibt. Vor jeder Stunde legte er ein paar Erinnerungen in einem Denkarium ab. Eines Tages, gerade, als wir beginnen wollten, wurde er von einem Schüler gerufen, und somit war ich allein, konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und tauchte ein. Ich sah eine Erinnerung aus eurem fünften Jahr bei den ZAG-Prüfungen, in der Snape von dir, Dad, über Kopf gehalten wurde und Mum, die ihm helfen wollte, mit Schlammblut betitelte - "

James unterbrach ihn wütend und schnaubte: „Dieser Schleimbeutel! Diese kleine, miese Kanalratte!" Er warf einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Peter, „Sorry Pete, nichts gegen dich, aber dieser Kerl ist einfach widerlich."

Lily legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf den Unterarm ihres Freundes. „Ist ja gut, James, wir haben alle unsere Fehler."

„Falsch Lily, der Kerl IST ein einziger Fehler."

Lilys Blick wurde wütend. „Denke dran, du redest hier von meinem ehemaligen besten Freund."

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Remus, als seine Augen von dem Disput Lilys und James' zu ihm wanderten.

„Ich war traurig und enttäuscht, nach dem, was ich im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Snape hat immer behauptet, mein Dad wäre arrogant durch die Schule stolziert und hätte andere verhext, einfach nur weil er es konnte. Als ich diese Szene aus seinen Gedanken sah, dachte und befürchtete ich, dass er mit seinen Aussagen Recht hätte. Ich war bis zu dem Zeitpunkt immer so stolz, wenn ich mit dir verglichen wurde, Dad."

Bei den Worten sah Harry wieder auf und blickte seinem Dad in seine Augen. „Aber nach der Erinnerung, war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich mich freuen sollte, wenn mir gesagt wurde, ich sei wie du, denn ich wollte so nicht sein." Er senkte seinen Blick wieder.

James sah betreten zu seinem Sohn und seufzte.

„Ich hab mich sogar gefragt, ob du Mum nicht vielleicht gezwungen hast mit dir auszugehen, dass du sie verhext hättest, damit sie dich heiratet. Diese Wut und Ablehnung in ihren Augen..."

James und Lily sahen ihn entsetzt an. „Harry, wie kannst du so etwas nur denken?", fragte Lily erschreckt.

„Ich habe zwar viel Blödsinn im Kopf, aber auf solche Ideen würde selbst ich niemals kommen!"

Harry schaute etwas betreten drein. „Ich fragte Sirius und Remus danach, doch alles, was ich als Antwort erhielt, war, dass ihr seit diesem Schuljahr mit einander ausgeht, nicht viel mehr. Was meine Zweifel nicht wirklich ausräumen konnte."

James warf Lily einen verliebten Blick zu. „Ich glaube, wir können seine Ängste nur beseitigen, wenn wir ihm erzählen, wie ich es schlussendlich doch noch geschafft habe, dich von meinen Qualitäten zu überzeugen." Dabei sah er höchst selbstgefällig drein und grinste.

„Ich frage mich nur gerade, welche Qualitäten, Potter? Flubberwürmer zählen zu können?", erwiderte Lily spitz und sah ihren Freund herausfordernd an.

„Was denn, so habe ich immerhin zählen gelernt, Evans", entgegnete James breit grinsend. Die Umsetzenden brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und Harry japste nur: „Aufhören! Keine Luft – Geschichte hören!"

„Na gut", sagte James, „Dann erzählen wir dir unsere Geschichte, aber wo sollen wir anfangen?"

„Am Anfang vielleicht, Prongs?", schlug Sirius feixend vor und sah seinen Freund amüsiert von der Seite an.

„Darauf wäre ich jetzt nie gekommen, Pad!", lachte James und schüttelte den Kopf, während er überlegte, wie er beginnen sollte.

„Fang im Zug an", schlug Ginny vor, woraufhin Harry sie verwirrt von der Seite anschaute und Peter seinerseits James einen geknickten Blick zuwarf.

„Warum weiß sie davon und wir nicht, Prongs?", fragte er und sah auf Unterstützung hoffend, zwischen Remus und Sirius hin und her.

„Also ich für meinen Teil weiß davon, aber auch nur weil ich dabei war", fügte Sirius rasch an, als er sah, dass Peter nur noch enttäuschter aussah.

„Pete wie wär's denn damit, dass wir jetzt alle still sind und Prongs endlich erzählen kann", schlug Remus vor, da er nicht unbedingt erpicht auf einen Streit zwischen den Freunden war.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen", murmelte James leicht beschämt vor sich hin. „Ich saß halt mit Pad im Hogwarts-Express und Lily und Snape", er warf Lily einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, „kamen halt auch dazu."

„Ja und?" Peter schien ungeduldig und trommelte mit den Fingern an seinem Butterbierkrug.

„Bin ja dabei, bin ja dabei", beeilte sich James zu sagen. „Und jedenfalls war mir Snape sofort unsympathisch und ich war halt nicht besonders nett zu ihm…" Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und er wurde ein wenig rot.

„Nicht nett?", murmelte Lily. „Das ist ja beinahe eine Untertreibung."

„Na ja, jedenfalls hat sie mich mächtig angeschrienen und seit dem liebe ich sie." Nach diesem Satz war James Gesicht eben so rot wie Lilys Haare und er interessierte sich brennend für das tropfende Kerzenwachs.

„Und wie ging's dann weiter", verlangte Harry aufgeregt zu wissen und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl ein Stück vor, damit er sicher gehen konnte, nichts zu verpassen.

„Da ist aber einer ganz besonders neugierig", grinste Beccy, konnte Harry auf der anderen Seite aber auch gut verstehen.

„Ist doch irgendwie logisch, dass ich alles wissen will, oder? Außerdem bekommst du auch noch die Chance deine Geschichte zu erzählen."

„Da war eigentlich nicht viel mit ‚wie geht's weiter'", bremste James seinen etwas übereifrigen Sohn. „Denn bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie mich angeschrieen hat, haben wir nicht viel mit einander zu tun gehabt."

„Ja und ab wann hattet ihr dann was mit einander zu tun?" James hatte mit seiner kargen Antwort Harry nur noch neugieriger gemacht.

„Angefangen hat es alles damit, dass Dumbledore mich und Lily zum Schulsprecherpaar gemacht hat.

„Wobei ich es bis heute nicht verstehe wie du es geschafft hast Schulsprecher zu werden", gab Lily unverblümt zu.

Beccy fing an zu lachen. „DAS habe ich mich übrigens auch schon immer gefragt! Potter, der Chaot der Schule, wird Schulsprecher? Sollten wir uns etwa alle ein Beispiel an dir nehmen?"

Remus stimmte in ihr Lachen ein. „Mich ernannte er doch damals zum Vertrauensschüler in der Hoffnung, ich würde euch Chaotenbande etwas eindämmen können. Nachdem das jedoch nicht recht glückte, dachte er wohl, nun den direkten Weg zu gehen und einen von euch, sprich James oder Sirius, zum Schulsprecher zu machen, würde vielleicht zum erwünschten Erfolg führen. Ich für meinen Teil bin froh, dass er James genommen hat – stellt euch Sirius als Schulsprecher vor! Nichts gegen dich, Pad – du weißt, wie ich das meine."

Alle am Tisch prusteten los bei den letzten Sätzen, nur Sirius warf seinem Freund einen gespielt bösen Blick zu, grinste dann aber mit. „Ein wahrer Rumtreiber ist weder Schulsprecher noch Vertrauensschüler!", verkündete er stolz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Willst du damit etwa sagen, ich sein kein Rumtreiber?!", fragte James aufgebracht und sah Sirius beinahe wütend an.

„Ich? Das wäre das Letzte, was ich über dich sagen würde, Bruderherz", sagte Sirius honigsüß grinsend und wich einer Kopfnuss seitens James aus.

„Das will ich aber auch hoffen", grummelte dieser und tat beleidigt, doch gerade so lange, wie Sirius brauchte, um sein Butterbierglas zu heben und mit ihm anzustoßen.

„Wollten Lily und James nicht eigentlich ihre Geschichte erzählen?", warf Ginny ein und sah Sirius rügend an. James schien eine Weile zu brauchen, bis er sich erinnerte, was das eigentliche Thema ihrer Unterhaltung gewesen war und sah sie entschuldigend an.

Plötzlich erschien ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und an Lily gewandt sagte er: „Ach ja Lily, warst du nicht dabei zu erzählen, wie du dich in mich verliebtest?"

Lily wurde auf seine Worte hin puterrot und sah verlegen auf ihre Hände.

„Denke dran, Lily", meinte Beccy, „er will nicht wissen, wann du es dir selbst gegenüber eingestanden hast, sondern, wann sich deine Gefühle für ihn gedreht haben, noch ehe du es selbst wirklich wusstest."

Lily warf ihrer Freundin einen missmutigen Blick zu, dass sie ihr so in den Rücken gefallen war. Sie schnaufte kurz und überlegte etwas.

„Das muss Ende des sechsten Schuljahres gewesen sein. Es gab eine kleine Begegnung auf dem Flur. Ich trug einen ziemlich großen Stapel Bücher mit mir herum und das Oberste rutschte herunter und fiel direkt vor seine Füße-"

„Seit dem Moment schon?", fragte James verblüfft und sah Lily aus erstaunten Augen an.

„Ja, seit dem Moment und wenn ich weiter erzählen dürfte, erfährst du auch, wie es weiter ging", antwortete Lily etwas patzig und sah James streng an.

Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände und lehnte sich zurück, während Lily fort fuhr.

„James hingegen, ganz der Gentleman, hob es auf und reichte es mir – und als ich ihm in dem Moment in die Augen sah, hatte ich mit einem Mal das Gefühl der Sicherheit, Geborgenheit, inneren Verbundenheit. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, aber etwas war anders von dem Augenblick an. Was genau es war, war mir damals nicht bewusst, erst, als wir uns nach den Ferien wieder sahen und zu Schulsprechern ernannt worden waren, konnte ich die kommenden Wochen und Monate das immer stärkere Kribbeln im Bauch nicht mehr ignorieren."

James strahlte sie an. „Und ab wann hast du es zugegeben?", wollte er neugierig wissen und rutschte hibbelig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

Lilys Gesichtsfarbe nahm einen noch tieferen Rotton an. „Bei der Organisation des Weihnachtsballes, wenn ehrlich bin. Du gabst dich auf einmal so gar nicht Rumtreiber-mäßig, sondern warst engagiert und begeistert bei der Sache, konntest jedoch zu meiner Überraschung auch einmal ernst und rücksichtsvoll sein, was mir, zugegeben, ziemlich imponierte. Du erinnerst dich an unsere stundenlangen Abenddiskussionen, aus denen nach einigen Wochen Abendgespräche wurden? Ich fing an, deine Gesellschaft zu genießen, was mich zunächst verwirrte, ich wusste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte."

Beccy grinste. „Aber eingestehen wolltest du es dir noch immer nicht. Ich erinnere mich an unsere stundenlangen Nachtdiskussionen über einen gewissen James Liam Potter und ich versuchte mein Bestes, dich in die richtige Richtung zu stupsen und endlich die Augen auf zu machen."

„Ich weiß, ich muss sehr anstrengend in dieser Zeit gewesen sein", gab Lily zu und sah entschuldigend zu ihrer besten Freundin, als Sirius einwarf: „Noch anstrengender als sieben Jahre verliebter Prongs? Glaub mir, das schafft so schnell niemand, auch nicht eine Lily Evans. Obwohl, ich erinnere mich, auch James war in diesen Wochen anders, irgendwie aufgekratzter, wenn er von euren Treffen zurückkam. Er strahlte und grinste jedes Mal wie ein Pferdegrinsekuchen."

Lily, Harry und Remus brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Was denn?!", wollte Sirius verwirrt wissen, „Nicht nur ihr kennt Muggel-Ausdrücke!"

„Ohman Pad", japste Remus und versuchte krampfhaft, zwischen den Lachanfällen Luft zu bekommen. „Pferdegrinsekuchen, ich werd nicht mehr! Es heißt Honigkuchenpferd."

„Wenn du schon Begriffe von mir aufschnappst, solltest du sie auch richtig aussprechen", lachte Lily, Sirius guckte zunächst etwas verwirrt, fiel dann jedoch in das Lachen seiner Freunde mit ein.

James' Bauchgrummeln jedoch unterbrach seinen Lachanfall. „Ich glaube, mein Magen hat das mit dem Honigkuchendings gehört – ich hab Hunger! Dumbledore sagte doch, wir dürfen hier essen, oder?" Fragend sah er in die Runde und sah begierig auf den Nebentisch, an dem ein etwas älterer Herr gerade einen großen Teller Goulasch serviert bekam.

„Ohman, bist du verfressen, übernimmt dein Magen mal wieder das Denken?", fragte Peter grinsend, als er James sah, der den Mann am Nebentisch beinahe ansabberte.

„Ich dachte eigentlich immer, nur Hunde betteln am Tisch", grölte Ginny und warf einen Blick zwischen dem Nebentisch und den beiden schwarzhaarigen Rumtreibern hin und her.

„Ey, das hab ich gehört – und ich müsste auch nicht betteln, wenn das, was der da drüben isst, vor mir stehen würde", maulte Sirius und hielt sich ebenfalls den Bauch. Er hob die Hand und bedeutete Madam Rosemerta mit einem schmachtenden Blick, ihnen die Speisearten zu bringen.

Harry jedoch sah verlegen zu Boden. „Ich... ähm... ich hab keinen Hunger", haspelte er schnell und wurde rot. Ginny wurde etwas blass und schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf.

„Moment", äußerte James skeptisch und sah seinen Sohn fragend an. „Du hast keinen Hunger und willst mein Sohn sein? Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Was ist los?"

Harry knetete die Hände nervös in seinem Schoß. „Ähm... wir... wir haben doch gar kein Geld", flüsterte er beschämt und sah zur Seite. Wie sehr wünschte er sich erneut, sein Verlies in Gringotts würde bereits existieren.

Sirius überlegte nicht lange und sagte frei heraus: „Wisst ihr was? Ich lade euch alle ein! Wir müssen noch meine Erbschaft feiern und welcher Zeitpunkt wäre dafür besser geeignet als heute, wo meine wahre Familie bei mir ist?"

„Aber... aber", murmelte Harry abwehrend, doch Sirius sagte augenzwinkernd: „Da in Zukunft das, was jetzt meins ist, sowieso deins sein wird, können wir es auch jetzt schon ausgeben."

„Aber du wirst doch jetzt eine veränderte Zukunft haben, vielleicht eines Tages selbst Familie haben – du brauchst dein Geld", nuschelte Ginny verlegen und bohrte mit dem Zeigefinger an der Tischkante in einem Brandloch.

„Aber eines wird sich nicht ändern – ich werde hoffentlich auch in der Zukunft einen so wundervollen Patensohn mit einer ebenso wundervollen Freundin haben", entgegnete Sirius sanft und warf einen leicht fragenden Blick zu James und Lily. Sein bester Freund verstand die unausgesprochene Frage und nickte, als wollte er sagen: natürlich machen wir dich zum Paten, das steht außer Frage.

Laut jedoch sagte er: „Es wird ihn schon nicht umbringen und falls er doch am Hungertuch nagen sollte, werde ich ihn gebührend unterstützen."

Sirius lachte. „Also, um das Erbe der Blacks auszugeben, braucht es weitaus mehr als ein Abendessen in den Drei Besen mit den Menschen, die mir am Wichtigsten auf der Welt sind", sagte er und vertiefte sich in seine Speisekarte, da sein Magen schon wieder zu einer nicht zu überhörenden Revolte angesetzt hatte.

Zögerlich griffen auch Ginny und Harry zu ihren Karten, die ganze Situation war ihnen noch immer unangenehm.

„Ich will auch dieses Goulasch!", ließ James die andern sofort lautstark wissen und auch Sirius nickte kräftig.

„James, guck dem armen Mann nicht jeden Bissen aus seinem Mund heraus", maßregelte Lily ihren Freund. „Dasselbe gilt auch für dich, Sirius. Mit euch kann man ja nirgends hingehen ohne sich zu blamieren!"

Die beiden Rumtreiber wandten ihren Blick vom Nachbartisch ab.

„Was nehmt ihr denn?", fragte James und schaute in die Runde, um die Peinlichkeit, von seiner Freundin in die Schranken gewiesen worden zu sein, zu überspielen.

„Ich nehme ein Steak, englisch gebraten, der Vollmond ist noch zu Nahe", murmelte Remus und vertiefte sich noch ein wenig weiter in seine Speisekarte, um zu verbergen, dass er rot wurde.

„Steak klingt gut", sagten Beccy und Peter wie aus einem Munde.

„Das Irish Stew klingt lecker, ich glaube ich nehme das", nuschelte Harry in die Karte vertieft.

„Das ist bestimmt nicht so gut wie von meinem Dad. Irish Stew können nur wir Iren wirklich zubereiten", erwiderte Beccy und musterte abschätzig Madame Rosmerta, die sich langsam dem Tisch der Acht näherte.

„Die Feiertage sind zwar schon vorbei, aber ich nehme den Truthahn", meinte Lily, klappte die Karte zu und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„Den nehme ich auch", stimmte Ginny ihr zu und blätterte in der Karte zur Seite mit den Getränken, um sich auch hier etwas auszuwählen.

„Wie könnt ihr nach den Feiertagen noch Truthahn essen?" fragte Sirius und sah beinahe entsetzt zu den beiden rothaarigen Hexen. „Mir hängt der Truthahn schon zum Halse heraus, das reicht für die nächsten 12 Monate."

„Ganz einfach, Sirius: Stück abschneiden, Mund auf, Stück rein, kauen, schlucken und das ganze wieder von vorne", entgegnete Ginny mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Gerade, als auch der Letzte seine Karte beiseite gelegt hatte, erschien Madame Rosmerta an ihrem Tisch. „Was macht ihr denn hier? Müsstet ihr jetzt eigentlich nicht oben im Schloss beim Abendessen sein?"

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht Rosmerta, wir haben ausnahmsweise die Erlaubnis von Dumbledore persönlich", schmunzelte Sirius und versuchte, die Bestellungen aller mitzuteilen. Leider vergaß er aber die Hälfte, sodass jeder seine Bestellung zu selben Zeit loswerden wollte. Aber alles, was man aus dem Gemurmel heraushören konnte, war James' Stimme, die lautstark nach Gulasch verlangte.

„Ja James, du bekommst dein Goulasch", war die nun etwas gereizte Stimme der Gastwirtin zu vernehmen, um endlich in Ruhe die restlichen Bestellungen aufnehmen zu können.

Ihr magischer Notizblock füllte sich mit den Essenswünschen der Schüler und als alles aufgenommen war, wuselte sie in die Küche um das Gewünschte weiter zu leiten.

Als sie ihre Speisekarten wieder abgegeben hatten, sah Beccy erwartungsvoll in die Runde. „Also, wovon hatten wir zuletzt geredet, ehe James' Magen meinte, uns ans Essen erinnern zu müssen?"

„Honigkuchenpferd", platzte es aus Sirius heraus und etwas leiser fügte er an: „Heißt doch so, oder?"

Lily lachte. „Ja, so heißt es. Stimmt, wir sprachen von den Gesprächen im Schulsprecherraum zwischen James und mir und wie ich merkte, dass ich schließlich doch in ihn verliebt war."

Interessiert lehnte Harry sich nach vorn. „Oh ja! Wie ging es dann weiter? Wie seid ihr schlussendlich zusammen gekommen?"

James warf einen verliebten Blick auf seine Freundin und fuhr mit der Erzählung fort.

„Dadurch, dass wir uns bei den Treffen mittlerweile recht gut verstanden, sah ich mich nicht mehr gezwungen, sie dauernd nach einem Date zu fragen. Ich war einfach froh, die Zeit mit ihr genießen zu können, die wir zusammen verbrachten, da war ein Date völlig überflüssig. Bis es zum Halloweenfest kam, da musste ich sie einfach fragen. Einfach als Freunde, als gemeinsame Schulsprecher, nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger – und sie sagte Ja. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, einfach einmal unbeschwert Zeit miteinander verbringen zu können, das, was ich mir immer gewünscht hatte."

Lily saß inzwischen mit verklärtem Blick neben ihrem Freund. „Ich fand den Tag ebenfalls sehr schön, was mich gleichzeitig verwirrte. Ich wollte einerseits möglichst weit weg von dir und auf der anderen Seite wünschte ich mir, dass der Tag nie zu Ende ginge", murmelte sie verlegen und spielte mit einer gelockten Haarsträhne, die sie immer wieder um den Finger wickelte.

James fing noch mehr an zu strahlen, als er weiter sprach. „Aber das Schönste von diesem Tag haben wir euch noch gar nicht erzählt." Er machte eine Pause und verfiel in Schweigen, während er verträumt seinen Gedanken nachhing.

„Ja?", wollte Ginny begierig wissen, wurde jedoch von Madame Rosmerta unterbrochen, die die Getränke an den Tisch brachte.

„Lasst euch nicht stören, ihr Lieben", sagte sie mit süßer Stimme und war kurz darauf wieder verschwunden. James blickte ihr etwas verwirrt hinter her, als er sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass er ja eigentlich etwas erzählen wollte.

„Achja, der Rundgang", murmelte er, die anderen sahen ihn etwas verständnislos an.

Er räusperte sich kurz und erklärte: „Wie ihr wisst, müssen Schulsprecher Kontrollgänge abhalten und die Schüler abends von den Gängen scheuchen. So auch an jenem Abend nach dem Tag in Hogsmeade. Wir waren, glaube ich, beide recht schweigsam und wussten nicht wirklich, wie wir mit dem unverhofft schönen Tag zu zweit, der beinahe einem Date gleichkam, umgehen sollten. Als wir schließlich wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichten, blieben wir vor der Fetten Dame stehen und ich gab Lily, ohne, dass ich recht wusste, was ich tat, einen Kuss auf die Wange als Dankeschön für den wundervollen Tag. Den anschließenden Blick in die Augen werde ich nie vergessen und erst recht nicht den umwerfenden Kuss, der dem Blick folgte."

Lilys und James' Gesichter färbten sich synchron rot und sie strahlten sich verliebt an. Ihre Blicke fanden sich und verloren sich im Nirgendwo, als sich ihre Lippen trafen.

Beccys Augen wanderten zu Remus' und als seine Lippen die ihren berührten, durchströmte sie das pure Glück, welches sie bei James und Lily schon so oft gesehen hatte.

Harry sah freudestrahlend zu seine Eltern, er wusste nun ohne jeden Zweifel, dass die beiden sich liebten und das aus vollster Seele. Seine Hand fand die Ginnys und verflocht ihre Finger mit einander, strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und er lächelte nicht minder verliebt als Beccy, Remus, James oder Lily.

Plötzlich war ein genervtes Stöhnen seitens Sirius zu hören. „Ohman Pete, was haben wir uns da nur angetan? Drei verliebte Pärchen an einem Tisch, wie bitte sollen wir den Abend überstehen?"

Peter blickte etwas hilflos, James hingegen grinste breit. „Pad mein Freund, da hilft nur eines: sucht euch eine Freundin."

Sirius lachte und nickte, während er James zuprostete, Peter hingegen lief knallrot an.

„Pad und eine feste Freundin? Ich fürchte, darauf kannst du ewig warten, Prongs", gluckste Remus, als er sich von seiner Freundin lösen konnte.

James' Augen wurden groß. „Warten ist überhaupt das Stichwort – wo bleibt das Essen?" Die anderen fingen an zu lachen und als habe Madam Rosmerta auf eben diesen Satz gewartet, erschien sie mit acht Tellern, die sie mittels Zauberstab vor sich her schweben ließ und auf die Plätze verteilte. „Guten Appetit, ihr Lieben", wünschte sie und wuselte wieder von dannen.

„Ih, ist das blutig, ich glaube, ich habe dein Steak erwischt, Moony", stellte Peter leicht angeekelt fest und klaute Remus den Teller, um ihm anschließend seinen eigenen hin zu stellen.

Beccy indes zückte ihre Gabel und spießte sich ein Stück Rindfleisch mit etwas Kohl von Harrys Teller auf, welcher gerade seinerseits eine Gabel des Irish Stew in den Mund geschoben hatte.

„Mhh, dasch isch lecker!", schmatzte er und auch Beccy nickte anerkennend, als sie von Harrys Teller probiert hatte.

„Stimmt, ich gebe zu, es schmeckt, auch, wenn es nicht so gut ist, wie das von Dad", sagte sie und widmete sich ihrem eigenen Steak.

Harry schluckte und sagte grinsend: „Jetzt darf ich aber auch Mal", und schnappte sich mit seiner Gabel das gerade von Beccy abgeschnittene Stück Fleisch.

„Lecker", war sein einziger Kommentar, während Beccy empört zu Lily und James blickte und sich beschwerte: „Könnt ihr eurem Sohn keine Manieren beibringen?"

James lachte. „Wieso? Du hast doch zu erst geklaut, also beklag dich nicht."

Eine Weile hörte man nur das Klappern von Besteck, bis Harry erneut das Wort ergriff. „Mum, wie sind eigentlich Grandma und Grandpa so? Wenn ich Petunia und Onkel Vernon fragte, bekam ich nie eine wirklich Antwort darauf."

Lily lächelte. „Sie sind wirklich super. Obwohl sie mit der magischen Welt nicht wirklich etwas anfangen können, unterstützen sie mich, wo sie nur können und dafür bin ich ihnen mehr als dankbar", erklärte sie mit leicht ausweichendem Blick, als sie an ihre Schwester dachte, die den Neid auf sie nie überwunden hatte.

„Dave und Samantha sind einfach klasse", warf Beccy ein, die das nachdenkliche Gesicht ihrer Freundin wohl bemerkt hatte. „Dave ist Geschichtslehrer an einer Privatschule, ich könnte ihm stundenlang zuhören. Geschichte ist seine Welt, wenn er davon erzählt, merkt man, dass er sie lebt und das, was er sagt, wird lebendig, als wäre es gerade erst gestern geschehen."

„Ohja", murmelte Lily, die an ihren leicht zerstreuten Vater dachte, der morgens immer völlig überhastet zur Schule gefahren war. „Und Mum mit ihren Instrumenten, manchmal fragte ich mich, mit wem sie mehr verheiratet war, mit ihrem Klavier und ihrer Geige oder mit Dad. Ich liebe es immer noch, ihr beim Spielen zuzuhören. Wenn sie ihre Geige in die Hand nimmt, sehe ich sie immer wieder auf eine der großen Bühnen zusammen mit dem Orchester und ich sitze vorne in der ersten Reihe und tauche einfach ein in die Musik. Wenn sie spielt, kann ich alles um mich herum vergessen."

Harry schluckte und sah etwas betroffen drein. Das, was Lily dort erzählte, klang nach wundervollen Menschen, wie gerne hätte er sie kennen gelernt. Es schmerzte zu wissen, dass sie bei seiner Geburt nicht mehr leben würden. Oder – waren sie etwa auch ein Opfer Voldemorts geworden und würden in der nun hoffentlich veränderten Zukunft ebenfalls leben?

Lilys fragender Blick holte ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. „Sag Harry, wieso hast du damals nicht bei ihnen gelebt? Du sagtest, ich hätte vor meinem Tod einen alten Blutzauber über dich gelegt und sie waren immerhin meine Eltern, wieso musstest du zu Petunia?"

Harry senkte den Blick, als er leise wisperte: „Petunia und Vernon waren meine letzten noch lebenden Verwandten."

Lily wurde blass, ebenso wie James, der schnell nach ihrer Hand griff. „Es wird alles gut", murmelte er leise. „Ihnen wird nichts passieren, nicht, was wir nicht verhindern können."

„Wie sollen wir es verhindern, wenn wir nicht einmal wissen, was ihnen passieren wird?!", brauste Lily leicht panisch auf und sah Harry beinahe verzweifelt an.

„Tut mir leid, nein, deine Schwester war nicht sehr auskunftsfreudig, wenn es um ihre Familie ging", sagte Harry fast tonlos und umklammerte seine Gabel, er hatte doch keine schlechten Nachrichten mehr erzählen wollen!

„Ich weiß nicht wie, aber wir werden es verhindern", versprach James und küsste seine Freundin kurz auf den Mund. Lily lächelte ihn dankbar an, atmete tief durch und straffte die Schultern.

„Du hast Recht, wir werden die Zukunft ändern und nicht nur wir werden leben, sondern unser beider Familien auch."


	18. Once upon a time II

Kapitel 18

_**Kapitel 18**_

**Once upon a time II**

Harry nickte ihnen entschlossen zu. „Das werden wir", sagte er mit Nachdruck und pickte etwas in seinem Essen herum, ehe er fragte: „Gibt es noch mehr, was du mir über deine Eltern erzählen kannst, etwas besonderes oder typisches vielleicht?"

Lily überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke nicht, das Wichtigste weißt du. Oder möchtest du etwas Bestimmtes wissen?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Eigentlich nicht. Mhh, dann frag ich jetzt dich, Dad, wie deine Eltern so sind?", grinste er James an, welcher sich bemühte, sein Goulasch zu zerkauen und runter zu schlucken.

„Tja, was kann ich über meine Eltern denn erzählen?", überlegte er, während er seine Gabel in den Fingern drehte. „Mein Dad, Liam, ist Auror."

„Dem Mann würde ich alleine nicht im Dunkeln begegnen wollen, wenn ich zu der falschen Seite gehörte", murmelte Sirius und fügte rasch hinzu: „Nicht, dass du jetzt Angst bekommst, Harry, Liam ist ein klasse Typ. Er nahm mich in seiner Familie auf, ohne groß Fragen zu stellen und ist mehr ein Dad für mich, als meiner es je war."

James lachte. „Wenn er gewusst hätte, worauf er sich da einlässt, hätte er es sich wohl anders überlegt."

Sirius schmollte. „Nein, hätte er nicht, Liam ist einfach ein herzensguter Mensch, genau wie Claire. Sie sahen mich nie als einen Black an, sondern einfach als den besten Freund ihres Sohnes, sie behandeln mich als gehöre ich wirklich zur Familie, als wäre ich ihr Kind", sagte er und blickte zu James. „Als wäre ich dein Bruder."

James' Blick wurde weich, als er antwortete: „Pad, du bist mein Bruder! Und niemand wird daran je etwas ändern." Er streckte Sirius die Hand zu, in die dieser einschlug und zog ihn in eine kurze, brüderliche Umarmung.

Sirius fuhr sich theatralisch über die Augen und wischte sich imaginäre Tränen fort. „Prongs, jetzt bin ich aber ehrlich gerührt", schniefte er, was ihm einen Armstupser von James einbrachte und kurz darauf ein geklautes Stück Goulasch.

Als Beccy das sah, fing sie an zu lachen. „Black, bei dir hat die Kinderstube wohl auch versagt? Und ich dachte immer, Blacks wären gut erzogen... obwohl, bei dir habe ich die Hoffnung auf Manieren eigentlich schon vor Jahren aufgegeben."

„Na vielen Dank auch, O'Conner, wenn ich dich daran erinnern dürfte, was wir vor zwei Sekunden besprochen haben: ich – bin – kein – Black!" In seinen Augen blitzte es wütend auf, er hasste seine Familie und seinen Namen.

„Gut, dann bist du eben ein Potter – haben die Potters keine Manieren?" Ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen und James musste Sirius am Unterarm zurück halten, den Spaß nicht als Ernst zu verstehen.

„Sehe ich etwa so aus, als hätte ich Manieren?", wollte er von der Irin wissen und warf einen warnenden Blick zu Sirius, von dem er wusste, dass er nichts und niemanden gegen seine wahre Familie kommen ließ.

„Apropos Familie", unterbrach Harry den kleinen Disput und sah seinen Vater offen an.

„Dad, du wolltest mir doch eigentlich von deinen Eltern erzählen?"

„Gut, wo war ich?", grübelte James, während er den Rest seines Essens verschlang. „Achja, von Dad habe ich dir erzählt. Mum ist aber eine nicht minder gutherzige Person, liebenswürdig, lebensbejahend und von Zeit zu Zeit etwas anstrengend."

„Etwas?", fragte Sirius und blickte belustigt drein. „Das ist ja wohl mehr als untertrieben, Prongs! Du weißt, ich liebe Claire, aber sie ist eine Glucke, wie sie im Buche steht."

Ginny ließ überrascht ihre Gabel fallen. „Oh nein, eine zweite Mum!", stöhnte sie und rollte mit den Augen, Harry lachte.

„Was hast du denn, ich mag deine Mum. Okay, sie übertreibt ab und an mit ihrer Fürsorge, aber so ist doch nun mal eine Mutter, oder?", entgegnete er und blickte entschuldigend zu Lily. „Molly hat mich wie einen eigenen Sohn behandelt, sie ist für mich wie eine Mutter."

Ginny sah ihn warm an. „Und du bist für sie wie ein Sohn, das weißt du."

„Auch, wenn sie gluckenhaft sein mag, würde ich diese Frau liebend gerne später kennen lernen. Harry und auch wir haben ihr so viel zu verdanken, sie muss ein wunderbarer Mensch sein", sagte Lily leise und schien in Gedanken versunken.

„Das werdet ihr", erwiderte Harry. „Denn auch in der hoffentlich veränderten Zukunft wird Ginny meine Freundin sein, ich bin sicher, dass ihr zwei euch mit Arthur und Molly gut verstehen werdet."

„Also, ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich könnte noch gut eine Portion Nachtisch vertragen", unterbrach Sirius die Vier, denen er bis eben interessiert zugehört hatte. Er winkte Madame Rosmerta, die sogleich kam, die Teller abdeckte und ihnen freundlich die Nachtischkarte reichte. Sie wählten jeder etwas aus, was keine fünf Minuten später vor ihnen stand.

Harry aß genüsslich seine Siruptorte und überlegte. „Dad, was macht Claire eigentlich? Dass Liam Auror ist, weiß ich ja jetzt."

James hielt mit seinem Löffel Eis auf halben Wege inne und sagte kurz entschlossen: „Kindergärtnerin" und schob sich den überfüllten Löffel in den Mund.

Harry sah ihn verblüfft an. „Moment – sie arbeitet in einem Muggelberuf? Ich dachte immer, deine Mum sei - "

James' Augen wurden groß. „Muggelberuf? Wo denkst du hin? Meine Mum ist Hexe und arbeitet in einem magischen Kindergarten und Grundschule in Holyhead. Dort können Kinder von Hexen und Zauberern ungefährdet spielen und sich auf Hogwarts vorbereiten, sprich lesen, schreiben, rechnen und alles weitere, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, von der Muggelwelt entdeckt zu werden."

Harry nickte anerkennend und wandte sich seiner Freundin zu. „Warst du in so etwas auch, Gin?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kennst doch Mum, sie hätte uns nie aus dem Haus gegeben, schon Hogwarts ist bei jedem Kind beinahe zu viel für sie. Außerdem sind solche Kindergärten meistens nur etwas für Familien, die etwas mehr Geld haben als wir."

Ein überraschter Einwurf seitens Peters lenkte ihre Blicke auf die andere Tischseite. „Moment – bei jedem Kind? Wie viele Geschwister hast du denn, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Ginnys Blick nahm einen leicht genervten Ausdruck an. „Sechs ältere Brüder."

Sirius lachte und murmelte in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart: „Haben deine Eltern auch noch ein anderes Hobby?"

„Klar, Kindererziehung oder warum meinst du, haben sie sogleich sieben von uns bekommen?", antwortete Ginny und funkelte ihn böse an.

Harry blickte alarmiert auf. „Ist ja gut Gin, er hat es nicht so gemeint, du kennst doch Sirius."

„Das gibt ihm aber noch lange nicht das Recht, so etwas über meine Eltern zu loszulassen", fauchte sie und konnte sich nur mühsam beruhigen, als Harry ihren Kopf behutsam in seine Hände nahm und zu sich drehte, um ihren Blick von Sirius abzuwenden.

Etwas zerknirscht ließ sich Sirius' Stimme vernehmen. „Vielleicht sollte ich erst denken und dann sprechen, sorry, Ginny. Ich kann manchmal nicht anders. Da ist meine Zunge schneller als mein Hirn."

Ginny schaute skeptisch zu ihm herüber. „Tut mir Leid, Sirius, ich hätte ja die Hoffnung, dass es sich die nächsten zwanzig Jahre ändert, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste."

„Vielleicht", murmelte Remus, „Wenn wir schon dabei sind, die Zukunft zu ändern, schaffen wir es eventuell auch, Pad zu ändern", grinste er, was ungläubiges Gelächter hervor rief.

„Und wovon träumst du nachts?", fragte Beccy neckend.

Sirius schmollte. „Jaja, macht euch nur alle über mich lustig. Lieber bleibe ich ein ewiger Kindskopf als ein langweiliger Spießer, mit Kind, Haus und Hund."

James sah ihn provozierend an. „Wieso, fehlt mir nur noch ein Haus... ein Kind habe ich", er warf einen warmes Lächeln zu Harry, „und einen Hund habe ich auch, oder Pad?", sagte er mit einem frechen Grinsen in Richtung Sirius.

„Solange ich nicht den Dosenfraß kriege, übernehme ich den Job doch gerne", gab Sirius ebenso grinsend zurück.

Leise hörte man Peters Stimme: „Das würde dir doch sicher nichts ausmachen, du bist doch unser Müllschlucker", woraufhin er knallrot anlief, als die anderen in Gelächter ausbrachen.

Sirius warf Peter einen verblüfften und irritierten Blick zu. „Das gibt morgen Schlagzeilen im Tagespropheten: Peter Pettigrew hat einen Witz gemacht!", grölte Sirius und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, während der Rest des Tisches noch eine Spur herzlicher lachte.

Peter grinste. „Ich lerne nur von den Besten."

Sirius sah ihn erstaunt an. „Mensch Pete, schlagfertig bist du auch noch! Wir lernen ja ganz neue Seiten an dir kennen."

Peters Gesichtsfarbe vertiefte sich um einige Nuancen und er vergrub sich so tief wie möglich in seinem Eisbecher, dessen Kugeln munter ihre Farben wechselten. „Ihr habt mich eben die letzten sechs Jahre unterschätzt", murmelte er gegen seinen Löffel.

Betreten sahen die anderen Rumtreiber sich an.

James schließlich richtete seinen Blick auf Peter. „Ohman Pete, den Fehler der letzten sechs Jahre werden wir die nächsten Hundert nicht mehr begehen, das versprechen wir dir", sagte er in verlegenem, aber freundschaftlichem Ton, Sirius und Remus nickten ihm beipflichtend zu.

Peinlich berührt flüsterte Peter beinahe: „Könnten wir vielleicht wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück kommen?"

Ginny sah auf. „Wenn du uns sagst, wo wir stehen geblieben waren, gerne", lachte sie und sah fragend in die Runde.

Peter überlegte eine Weile, ehe er antwortete. Obwohl es ihm unangenehm war, war es gleichzeitig auch ein schönes Gefühl gewesen. Es hatte ihn Mut gekostet, den Satz auszusprechen, doch die Reaktion seiner Freunde bestärkte ihn darin, wirklich einer von ihnen zu sein. Ein Rumtreiber, der anerkannt war und nicht nur ein Mitläufer, der eines Tages seine Freunde verraten würde. Nein, für die Menschen, die hier am Tisch saßen, würde er die Hand ins Feuer legen, das wurde ihm nun bewusst wie noch nie.

Er warf einen versteckten, aber dankbaren Blick auf Harry, welcher mit seinem Auftauchen zwar einiges aufgewirbelt, doch auch verändert hatte und Peter hoffte, dass es noch weitere dieser positiven Veränderungen geben würde.

Ein sorgenvoller Blick seitens Remus traf Peter. „Alles okay bei dir?", wollte der Werwolf wissen und sah seinen Freund fragend an.

Peter schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Was, wie? Oh, Remus, ja, ist es. Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich unendlich dankbar bin, dass Harry hier in unsere Zeit versetzt wurde, durch welchen Zufall auch immer. Und dass ich durch ihn die Chance habe, ein normales Leben zu führen und nicht das einer hirnlosen Marionette von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem."

„Angst vor einem Namen macht nur noch mehr Angst vor der Sache selbst", nuschelte Harry vor sich hin, was ihm einen leicht erstaunten Blick von Ginny einbrachte.

„Den Satz kenne ich", meinte sie und lächelte, als sie Harrys leicht verlegene Miene sah. Eine Weile blieben ihre Augen an dem Gesicht ihres Freundes hängen, auf welchem sich so unglaublich viel ablesen ließ, wie sie wieder einmal erstaunt feststellte.

Es war Dumbledore gewesen, der diesen Satz damals zu ihm gesagt hatte und bei der Erinnerung an den alten Mann bekam Harry stets einen weichen, aber auch nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er an den Professor dachte, der so voller Rätsel steckte und ihm in all den Jahren doch näher gewesen war wie kaum ein anderer.

Doch nach ein paar Sekunden wurde seine Miene düster, als wäre ihm gerade wieder eingefallen, auf _wen_ dieser Satz bezogen war.

Seine Hände verkrampften sich unter dem Tisch, seine Haltung war angespannt. Der Blick traurig, als er an seine Freunde dachte, die selbst Jahre gebraucht hatten, um den Namen Voldemorts in den Mund zu nehmen. Hermine und Ron, die nun in einer unerreichbar anderen Zeit lebten... .

„Sie werden den Namen niemals aussprechen müssen", wisperte Ginny leise und berührte ihren Freund sanft am Oberarm.

Verwirrt sah Harry sie an, konnte sie Gedanken lesen? Ohne es zu merken, stellte er die Frage laut.

„Nein, aber dein Gesicht, deine Augen, verraten dich, Harry. Und ich glaube, dich inzwischen gut genug zu kennen, dass ich weiß, woran du denkst."

Harry schlug die Augen nieder und lehnte sich mit der Stirn an Ginnys Schulter. Mit der Hand, die eben noch verkrampft auf seinem Knie gelegen hatte, griff er nach der ihren und verflocht ihre Finger miteinander. Vergaß für einen Moment, dass sechs Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet waren, da alles, was für ihn zählte, sein rothaariger Engel neben ihm war.

Er hob seinen Kopf von ihrer Schulter, sah in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen und zum wiederholten Male fragte er sich, wie er so dumm sein konnte, sich von ihr zu trennen. Er war froh, dass sie ihm verziehen hatte und dass sie jetzt in dieser Zeit eine neue Chance bekamen. Er schloss seine Augen und bewegte seinen Kopf langsam auf ihren zu, ihre Münder näherten sich einander Stückchen für Stückchen, bis ihre Lippen zu einem berauschenden Kuss verschmolzen. Seine eine Hand ließ er in ihren Nacken gleiten und zog sie so noch näher an sich heran, die andere legte er ihr auf den Rücken, um auch ihren Körper näher an den seinem zu spüren. Der Kuss wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde leidenschaftlicher, bis sie ein dezentes Räuspern unterbrach. Sie hatten alles um sich herum vergessen, die sechs, die mit ihnen am Tisch saßen, wo sie sich befanden, einfach alles, wieder zählte nur der jeweils andere.

Erschreckt fuhren sie auseinander und sahen ertappt auf. Synchron liefen sie dunkelrot an und mussten gleichzeitig lachen, immerhin knutschen sie hier direkt vor Harrys Eltern!

Harry murmelte ein beschämtes „Sorry" und versuchte, einen so normalen Gesichtsausdruck wie möglich aufzusetzen, was ihm aber Dank Ginnys Nähe, der er sich überdeutlich bewusst war, mehr als nur misslang.

„Wollen wir langsam weiter machen?", fragte Beccy mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln und sah Harry und Ginny erwartungsvoll an.

„Dann kann ich ja meine Frage von vorhin wiederholen", entgegnete Ginny. „Weiß jemand noch, wovon wir zuletzt gesprochen haben?"

„Ja, ich", ließ Peter verlauten „Ich glaube, als Letztes sprachen wir über James' Mutter Claire und ihre Arbeit im magischen Kindergarten."

„Du hast Recht, wir waren bei Mum. Möchtest du noch irgendetwas von mir wissen, Harry?", fragte James und sah seinen Sohn liebevoll an.

„Ja möchte ich, wie habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? Also ihr vier Rumtreiber und auch du und Beccy, Mum? Wie habt ihr eure Kindheit verbracht? Ich möchte alles ganz genau wissen", sprudelte es wie ein Wasserfall aus Harry heraus.

„Sprich, du möchtest alles wissen", schmunzelte James und fuhr fort: „Also, geboren wurde ich am siebenundzwanzigsten März neunzehnhundertsechzig um drei Uhr neununddreißig als James Liam Potter. Meine Eltern ernannten Onkel Alexander zum Paten, den Bruder meines Dads – "

„Stopp, Dad, SO genau wollte ich es nun auch nicht wissen, ich wollte jeden Pups von dir wissen, der in deinen Windeln gelandet ist", lachte Harry und auch der Rest des Tisches prustete los, wobei Sirius seinen Schluck Butterbier quer über den Tisch spuckte und Remus einen mittleren Erstickungsanfall mit seinem Plumpudding erlitt.

„Da musst du schon genauer fragen", grinste James und sah Harry herausfordernd an.

„Okay", meinte Harry, „Was war dein erstes Wort, das du gesprochen hast?"

James lachte auf. „Mein erstes Wort? Das ist nicht wirklich schwer zu erraten."

„Quidditch?", wollte Ginny wissen, doch James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Fast. Es war liechen", strahlte er und setzte sein typisches Potter-Grinsen auf.

Erstaunt sahen seine Freunde ihn an. „Liechen? Was soll das denn sein?", fragte Remus und murmelte das Wort ein paar Mal vor sich hin, als könne er dadurch seiner wahren Bedeutung auf die Spur kommen.

„Onkel Alex war stolz, als er es das erste Mal gehört hat, er hat mich sofort verstanden", schmollte James und tat beleidigt.

„Würden der Herr uns vielleicht aufklären, was sein erstes Wort in unserer Sprache heißt und nicht in potterisch?", wollte Sirius wissen, der sich gerade fragte, was eigentlich sein erstes Wort war. Er wusste es nicht, über so etwas sprachen die Blacks nicht. Traurig stellte er fest, dass ihm wieder ein Stückchen Kindheit fehlte, welches James' Familie ausfüllen musste.

James feixte. „Klar, ist doch ganz einfach: Liechen ist gleich fliegen. Wie ich es bei Onkel Alex, der im Nationalteam spielte, schon so oft gesehen hatte. Und bereits selbst in der Luft schwebte, da er mir zu meinem ersten Geburtstag einen Besen schenkte."

Lily sah zu Sirius, der überlegend und zugleich wissend grinste.

„Ich warne dich, Black, wenn du das tust, was ich denke, das du vorhast, dann wirst du nie Pate meines Kindes werden", fauchte Lily und sah den besten Freund ihres zukünftigen Ehemannes streng an.

Harry blickte interessiert zwischen seinem Paten und seiner Mutter hin und her. Seine Augen glitzerten, als er sagte: „Tut mir leid Mum, da muss ich dich enttäuschen, denn Sirius _wird_ mir zu meinem ersten Geburtstag einen Besen schenken – und du findest es gar nicht schlimm, im Gegenteil, in deinen Augen war es richtig süß."

Lily sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wie? Woher weißt du das, Harry?", wollte sie wissen und schien sich ihren Sohn als Baby auf einem Besen vorzustellen. Man sah ihr an, dass ihr diese Vorstellung gar nicht behagte.

„Ich fand einen Brief, in dem es um den Besen ging, den Sirius mir zum ersten Geburtstag schenkte. Ich habe damals wohl beinahe die Katze umgebracht", murmelte er leise und blickte entschuldigend drein. James lachte, während Lily mit offenen Augen, welche sie kurz darauf krampfhaft schloss, da saß und ihren Kopf immer wieder leicht schüttelte.

„Wir kommen schon wieder vom Thema ab", murmelte Ginny leicht genervt und rollte mit den Augen. „Wir waren bei James Kindheit und seinem ersten Wort", erinnerte sie die anderen, die sie nur stumm ansahen, dann aber nickten.

„Mein erstes Wort war Klala, ja, ich bin genauso Quidditch verrückt wie James, denn es bedeutet Klatscher. Nun dürfte klar sein, warum ich Treiberin bin", grinste Beccy in die Runde.

„Mein kleiner süßer Quidditch Star", nuschelte Remus, beugte sich zu ihr rüber und gab ihr einen Kuss. Nachdem er wieder gerade auf seinem Stuhl saß, erzählte auch er sein erstes Wort. „Meins war Eule."

„Wieso Eule?", fragte Ginny neugierig und sah ihren späteren Professor an. „Dass du so schlau bist wie eine, das wissen wir alle hier, aber es ist doch trotzdem ungewöhnlich oder nicht?"

„Ganz einfach, Ginny", sagte Remus und schenkte ihr ein mildes Lächeln, „Meine Eltern haben eine Farm und wir züchten unter anderem Eulen. Dort habe ich mich, sobald ich laufen konnte, am liebsten aufgehalten, ihr Schuhun hatte auf mich schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung."

„Ihr habt alle so tolle erste Wörter", sagte Peter leicht bedrückt. „Meines ist super langweilig. Ich hab einfach Mum als erstes gesagt."

„Wenigstens _ein_ normaler Mensch in der Runde, würde ich sagen. Können ja nicht alle so durchgedreht sein wie die anderen hier am Tisch. Meines war auch normal, denn meines war Tunia, da ich den Namen meiner Schwester damals noch nicht aussprechen konnte", erklärte Lily. „Zu der Zeit haben wir uns nämlich noch verstanden", fügte sie noch traurig hinzu. James nahm sie in den Arm, er wusste, dass sie unter dem Verhältnis, welches sie zu ihrer älteren Schwester hatte, litt.

„Hmm, mein erstes Wort", überlegte Ginny, die nicht wollte, dass Lily noch weiter grübelte und womöglich noch trauriger wurde. „Ich glaube, es war Flordge. Die Zwillinge waren für mich damals immer nur eine Person. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ihre Namen getrennt habe. Ich glaube da war ich schon 7 oder so."

Alle am Tisch fingen an zu lachen nur zwei nicht. Harry und Sirius saßen mit traurigen Mienen da und hielten die Köpfe gesenkt. Alle hatten so eine schöne Kindheit gehabt, nur die Beiden durften so etwas nie erleben.

„Harry was ist los?", fragte Lily, die bemerkte, dass die Laune ihres Sohnes rapide gesunken war.

„Ihr hattet alle so eine schöne Kindheit, wie es sich anhört. Ich weiß nicht einmal mein erstes Wort, oder wann ich die ersten Schritte gemacht habe. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia haben mir das alles verschwiegen und wenn ich es mal gewagt habe etwas zu fragen, wurde ich in meine Kammer unter die Treppe geschickt."

„Auch ich weiß meines nicht", warf Sirius traurig ein. Diese Geschichten hier am Tisch erinnerten ihn zu sehr daran, wie sein Leben noch vor knapp zwei Jahre gewesen war. „Alles, was meine ach so tollen Eltern kannten, war _wie erziehe ich meine Söhne am besten zu einem Todesser_. Osiris und Walpurga Black kennen interessiert einzig und allein ihr Geld, wie es schnellst möglich mehr wird und wie man seinen Kindern Manieren bei bringt, sei es auch unter dem Einsatz von den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen. Toujours pur ist alles, was für die Beiden zählt."

Nach dieser Eröffnung war Stille am Tisch, die anderen drei Rumtreiber kannten zwar Sirius' Geschichte und wie es bei ihm zu Hause gewesen war, aber auch sie waren immer wieder geschockt, wenn ihr Freund darüber redete. Still wurden die Reste der Nachtische verspeist, keiner wusste, was er darauf sagen sollte. Nachdem auch der letzte Bissen verzehrt war, wollte Harry die Bedrückte Stimmung am Tisch heben.

„Beccy, magst du mir etwas von deinen Eltern und deiner Kindheit erzählen?" Er hoffte, damit nicht wieder ein Wespennest zu treffen und hatte auch Glück, denn ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen.

„Was möchtest du denn wissen?", fragte Beccy und richtete sich auf ihrem Stuhl auf um Harry ansehen zu können.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du anfängst mir etwas über deine Eltern zu erzählen? Wie heißen sie, was machen sie beruflich?"

„Mein Dad, Patrick, ist der Partner von James Dad und somit auch Auror. Er ist eigentlich typischer Ire, spielt leidenschaftlich fiddle, raucht Pfeife und hat mir früher zum Einschlafen immer irische Sagen und Legenden erzählt. Wenn du magst erzähle ich sie dir mal bei Gelegenheit."

„Sind das die, die du mir mal erzählt hast, Beccy? Die von diesem Hund?", fragte Lily und sah zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. Diese nickte lächelnd. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab zu den Abenden vor dem Kamin, als sie noch klein war und auf dem Schoss ihres Vaters saß. Er hatte stets seine Pfeife im Mundwinkel und erzählte ihr die alten Legenden, bis sie regelmäßig auf seinem Schoss eingeschlafen war. Manchmal sehnte sie sich auch heute noch nach dieser Zeit zurück. Sie seufzte in seliger Erinnerung auf.

„Beccy, ist alles in Ordnung?", holte Lily sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Beccys Augen klärten sich wieder, sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Ähm, was hast du gesagt? Sorry, ich war gerade wo anders mit meinen Gedanken", murmelte Beccy und sah die anderen entschuldigend an.

„Ich fragte, ob das die Legenden sind, die du mir mal erzählt hast, die mit dem Hund", schmunzelte Lily, sie verstand ihre Freundin, es war jedes Mal so, wenn sie von zu Hause redete. Wenn sie von Irland redete. Sie war einfach mit Haut und Haaren Irin und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern, dass wusste sie.

„Ja, das ist eine davon. Es gibt noch eine Menge mehr, aber die, wo sich Cù Chulainn in einen Hund verwandelt, ist meine Lieblingsgeschichte", stimmte sie ihrer besten Freundin Kopf nickend zu.

„Jemand, der sich in einen Hund verwandelt? Etwa ein Animagus wie ich?", fragte Sirius interessiert und grinste breit.

„Nein, Black", zischte Beccy ihn an. Wenn es um ihre Legenden ging, war sie unberechenbar, dann ließ sie keine Witze und Späße zu, die waren ihr heilig. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, war Cù Chulainn ein Held. Er ist ein Nationalheld, alle Iren lieben ihn und dich lieben wir nicht", fügte sie noch schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Das musst du dann aber erklären. Wenn er nicht wie ich ein Animagus war, wie war hat er sich dann in einen Hund verwandelt?", fragte James skeptisch und sah quer über den Tisch zur einzigen Irin in der Runde.

„OK wenn ihr sie hören wollt, ich erzähle sie euch gerne." Beccy schloss einen Moment die Augen und überlegte, wie sie am besten anfangen sollte.


	19. Once upon a time III

Kapitel 19

_**Kapitel 19**_

_**Once upon a time III**_

„Es ist wichtig zu wissen", begann sie schließlich und öffnete die Augen wieder. „Das wir Iren immer noch sehr stark an all die Legenden, oder Mythen glauben."

„Wie? Kobolde gibt's für euch echt?", grinste Sirius. Beccy knurrte gefährlich leise und war ihrem Freund auf einmal erschreckend ähnlich.

„Nein, Black. Wir vergessen unser Kulturerbe nur nicht, so wir ihr Engländer es zu tun pflegt, oder geben anderes als unseres aus." Remus legte Beccy beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Nimm ihn einfach nicht ernst – seine Kommentare sind typisch für ihn."

„Ich lass es aber nicht zu, dass jemand unsere Legenden verschandelt." Immer noch war die Treiberin des Gryffindor-Quidditchteams gereizt und funkelt Sirius böse an.

„Wir werden ihm schon das Maul stopfen", versicherte Ginny und grinste Sirius frech an, als der ein empörtes Gesicht machte und die Arme verschränkte.

„Leute, bitte, keinen Streit", bat Lily. James sah Lily besorgt an. So ängstlich hatte sie den ganzen Abend lang noch nicht geklungen und er nahm beschützend ihre Hand.

Beccy hingegen atmete tief durch und wandte den Blick von Sirius ab.

„Cú Chulainn hieß vor seinen Heldentaten Setanta, den Namen Cú Chulainn musste er sich hart erkämpfen."

„Au man", murrte James. „Mir schwirrt ja jetzt schon der Kopf."

Beccy sah ihn perplex an. „Ich hab doch grade mal angefangen…"

„Ja, schon", murmelte Harry, „aber die Namen kann man sich kaum merken, geschweige denn aussprechen."

Beccy lachte. „Das stimmt schon irgendwie, dabei wisst ihr ja nicht mal, wie sie geschrieben werden."

„Ich glaub' ich verzichte." Alle lachten und Sirius war erleichtert, dass Beccy ihm diesen Zwischenruf nicht übel nahm.

„Also gut", schmunzelte Beccy. „Dann hört mal gut zu, wenn ihr es schon nicht lesen wollt." Sie lehnte sich zurück, kuschelte sich an Remus und räusperte sich nochmals.

„Klein-Setante", sie kicherte kurz, „wurde als Sohn Deichtine und dem Gott Lugh geboren."

„Wie, Gott?" James war mehr als nur verwirrt. „Ich dachte, ihr Iren glaubt nur an den da oben." Er ruckte mit dem Kopf zur Decke. Beccy seufze, verdrehte leicht die Augen und erklärte: „Ja eigentlich. Aber das war lang vor St. Patrick."

„Wem?" Alle außer Lily, an der sieben Jahre Freundschaft mit Beccy nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen war, blickten ratlos die schwarzhaarige Irin an. Beccy stieß einen leise gemurmelten Fluch aus.

„Ich wollte da keine Geschichtsstunde draus machen."

„Och bitte, Beccy!"

Diese seufze und grummelte: „Mensch Sirius, den Hundebettelblick hast du Ginny gut beigebracht."

„Tja, kannst mal sehen", grinste Sirius zurück und alle pusteten los.

„Also gut. St. Patrick also…." Einen Moment verstummte Beccy und sammelte ihre Gedanken. Es war schwer eine klare Linie zwischen dem zu ziehen, was der Mönch Patrick wirklich getan hat und was ihm _angedichtet _wurde.

„Also sicher ist, dass Patrick als Mönch aus Frankreich kam."

„Frankreich?" Remus tat es zwar Leid seine Freundin zu unterbrechen, aber das erschien ihm doch sehr unlogisch.

„Ja, er ist als Sklave von Frankreich nach Irland gekommen."

„Meine Güte, der hatte ja was hinter sich." Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Waren er und Patrick wirklich so ähnlich, wie er dachte, oder reagierte er einfach über? Er wusste es nicht.

„Aber was hat denn nun Patrick mit Cú Chulainn zu tun?" Lily runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich zu erinnern.

„Nichts, überhaupt gar nicht." Beccy musste schallend lachen. „Das ist ja das Problem."

„Hä?" Sirius nahm angesichts dieser schweren gedanklichen Aufgabe lieber schnell noch einen Schluck Butterbier.

„Weil ich dadurch total vom Thema abgekommen bin", erklärte Beccy augenrollend. Manchmal konnte Sirius bemerkenswert stumpfsinnig sein.

„Macht doch überhaupt nichts", murmelte Ginny begierig. „Wir lernen in Geschichte doch nur irgendwas über komisch alte Zauberer, die nur Eulenmist im Hirn hatten." Schallendes Gelächter erfüllte die Runde. Damit hatte Ginny genau das auf den Punkt gebracht, was alle dachten. Binns' Unterricht war grottenlangweilig und selbst annähernd spannende Dinge, wie die Riesenkriege oder Koboldaufstände, waren bei ihm trocken wie McGonagalls Ingwerkekse.

„Na gut, na gut. Dann halt noch ein bisschen was über Saint Patrick. Patrick war derjenige, der die Iren zum Christentum bekehrte." Beccy zog etwas aus einer der Taschen in ihrem Umhang.

„Das ist ein Weißdornkleeblatt", erklärte sie und das Kerzenlicht brach sich auf einem filigranen Silberanhänger, der an einer dünnen, kurzen und ebenfalls silbernen Kette hing.

„Saint Patrick benutze eben so ein Kleeblatt, um den Iren die Bedeutung der heiligen Dreifaltigkeit zu erklären. Je ein Blatt für den Vater, den Sohn und den heiligen Geist." Beccy verstaute das Schmuckstück wieder in ihrer Tasche und hing einen Moment ihren Gedanken nach.

„Also nun aber wirklich zurück zu Cú Chulainn." Sie lächelte Ginny entschuldigend an und versicherte: „Keine Angst – du brauchst mich nur fragen und ich erzähl dir noch was." Nun grinste die Rothaarige breit und ein gespanntes Funkeln erschien in ihren braunen Augen.

„Nun denn." Beccy senkte ihre Stimme zu einem mystischen und dunklem Murmeln. „Setante entschied sich mit fünf Jahren Krieger zu werden und bat seine Mutter darum zu seinem Onkel gehen zu dürfen. A-"

„Moment!", brach es aus Sirius heraus und Beccy war gezwungen in ihrer Erzählung inne zu halten. „Der wollte mir _fünf _Krieger werden? Ja alles klar!" Beccy verdrehte seufzend die Augen.

„Das ist eine _Legende _Black, nichts wirkliches, nichts richtig Reales." Sirius murmelte etwas Unbestimmtes und Beccy konnte fortfahren.

„Also bat er seine Mutter um eine Wegbeschreibung, lehnte ihren Wunsch nicht alleine zu gehen ab und machte sich nur mit seinem Hurlingschläger- und Ball auf zum Königspalast von Erin Macha."

„Was ist denn bitte Hurling?", fragte Harry verwirrt. „Meinst du nicht eher Curling?"

„Ähm…nee", erwiderte Beccy ihrerseits mächtig verwirrt. „Denn ich weiß nicht mal was Curling überhaupt ist und Hurling spielen wir heute noch." Harry haute sich innerlich vor die Stirn. Natürlich! Beccy konnte ja gar nicht wissen, dass es in der Muggelwelt einen Sport gab, der so ähnlich klang.

„Schließlich erreichte Setante den Palast", überwand Beccy ihre Verwirrtheit. „Und sah davor eine Gruppe Jungen in seinem Alter Hurling spielen."

„Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie das eigentlich gespielt wird", murrte James, da es ihn mächtig wurmte, dass er als Sportler, dies nicht wusste. Beccy lächelte ihren Jäger entschuldigend an.

„Sorry, ich vergess' immer wieder, dass nicht jeder so viel über meine Heimat weiß wie ich. Hurling wird mit einem langen Holzschläger, der am Ende dick und gebogen ist und einem Lederball mit Korkkern gespielt. Das Ziel des Spiels ist es den Ball in das Tor des Gegners zu befördern. Allerdings kommt es auf die Art des Tores an: Bringst du den Ball _über _die Latte gibt es drei Punkte, triffst du allerdings ‚nur' zwischen die Pfosten kriegt die Mannschaft einen Punkt."

„Mhm…", murmelte Ginny nachdenklich. „Hört sich ziemlich einfach und harmlos an." Beccy lachte leise.

„Naja. Als harmlos würde ich es nicht bezeichnen. Der Ball kann mal gut und gerne hundertdreißig Kilometer pro Stunde schnell werden."

„Aber hoppla!", rief Peter erschrocken dazwischen. „Das klingt allerdings alles andere als harmlos." Beccy nickte und setze ihre Erzählung schließlich fort.

„Setante wollte so gerne mit ihnen spielen, dass er vergaß, dass er normalerweise erst einmal Erlaubnis, oder auch ‚Schutz' bei den Anderen suchen musste."

„Oh oh", hörte man Remus leise murmeln. „Das riecht nach Ärger."

„Den gab es wirklich", grinste Beccy. „Die Jungs waren natürlich empört – Setante hatte gerade eine der höchsten Regeln verletzt."

„Ganz schlecht." Auch James musste grinsen.

„Jup", bestätigte die schwarzhaarige Irin. „Um an Setante Rache zu nehmen versuchten sie ihn zu verprügeln, aber keiner war stark genug, um ihn zu verletzten."

„Hey!", beschwerte sich Sirius laut. „Wieso ist der mit fünf eigentlich schon so stark?" Unter Beccys vernichtendem Blick murmelte er rasch: „Ja ich weiß, nichts Reales." Beccy für einfach ungerührt fort: „Erst Conchobhar selbst konnte den Streit schlichten und nachdem er in Setante seinen Neffen erkannte nahm er ihn tatsächlich in seinen Dienst."

„Na mein Onkel hätte sonst was mit mir gemacht", murmelte Harry düster und wagte es nicht Lily dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Dann blickte er Beccy an und grinste: „Und wie ging's nun weiter?" Beccy erwiderte sein Lächeln offen und ehrlich.

„Setante blieb bei seinem Onkel und spielte leidenschaftlich mit den anderen Jungen Hurling."

„Und? Haben die es noch geschafft ihn zu verkloppen?", wollte Sirius wissen und wurde diesmal von Lily vernichteten angeblickt.

„Wieso war mir klar, dass dich das interessiert? Das ist doch erbärmlich."

„Hey! Das ist doch nicht fair wie du mich behandelst, nicht wahr Prongs?" Hilfe suchend wandte sich Sirius an seinen besten Freund, doch dieser hob nur die Hände.

„Lasst mich da aus dem Spiel – ich bin neutral wie die Schweiz."

„Die Schweiz?", echoten Lily und Sirius gleichermaßen und ihr Streit war vergessen.

„Ja die Schweiz", wiederholte James. „Oder anders gesagt: macht das unter euch aus."

„Ja, okay machen wir", lachte Lily und küsste James kurz auf die Wange.

„Nein, haben sie nicht", stellte Beccy die wichtige Frage klar und erzählte dann weiter. „Kurz nach diesem Ereignis lud ein anderer Hochkönig zum Fest und Setante wollte eigentlich auch hingehen, aber vorher musste er unbedingt noch Hurling spielen."

„Sportler." Lily verdrehte spielerisch die Augen und lächelte James dann zärtlich an. James grinste nur zurück und versetzte: „Aber selber mit einem zusammen sein – das sind mir dann die Richtigen."

„Kommt halt in den besten Familien vor", foppte Lily ihren Freund weiter, aber dieser ignorierte sie geflissentlich und wandte sich an Beccy: „Und wie ging es dann mit Setante weiter?" Beccy musste sich ernstlich daran hindern nicht loszupusten, konnte aber schließlich weiter erzählen.

„Nach diesem Spiel schließlich machte sich auch Setante auf zum Palast des befreundeten Königs. Dieser hatte Conchobhar gefragt, ob noch weitere Gäste kommen würden und da der Onkel seinen Neffen vergaß, verneinte er."

„Na, das hört sich eher nach meinem Onkel an", grummelte Harry und ermahnte sich dann selber, dass er aufhörte daran zu denken.

„Also wies der König seinen Schmied, Chulainn, an, seinen bärengroßen Hund frei zu lassen."

„Sicher dass das nicht du warst, Pad?", grinste Peter breit, aber Sirius warf ihm nur einen gelangweiten Blick zu.

„Was für ein Witz." James verpasste ihm einen Rippenstoß und nickte Beccy dann zu.

„Als Setante dann ganz ahnungslos und unschuldig auf den Hof kam, ging der Hund auf ihn los."

„Ach du je! Ich weiß was kommt, ich weiß was kommt" Lily saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen am Tisch und schien beinahe zu sterben vor Spannung, obwohl sie die Geschichte ja kannte. „Erzähl schnell weiter!"

„Ja doch", beruhigte Beccy ihre aufgekratzte Freundin. „Ich bin ja schon dabei." James legte Lily einen Arm um die Schultern und zog sie an sich.

„Aber Setante war ein unerschrockener Krieger und brillanter Hurling-Spieler", erlöste Beccy ihre beste Freundin. „Und es war sein Glück, dass er den Schläger und den Ball nicht erst zum Palast seines Onkels gebracht hatte. Denn so nahm er Ball und Schläger und haute den Ball mit einer so einer Wucht in das Maul des Hundes, dass diesem das Genick gebrochen wurde."

„Autsch!", stieß Sirius aus und zuckte zusammen. „Das tut ja schon vom Zuhören weh." Scheinbar ohne es zu merken rieb er sich das Genick.

„Durch das Heulen des Hundes angelockt trat die Festgesellschaft auf den Hof hinaus und als sie den kleinen Setante und den toten Hund sahen waren sie überglücklich und lobten den kleinen Jungen für seinen unendlichen Mut.

Nur der Schmied war untröstlich: Hatte er doch keinen Hund mehr, der den Hof bewachen sollte. Also sprach Setante: ‚Ich werde dein Haus bewachen, bis ein neuer Hund mich ersetzt.' Und so wurde aus dem kleinen Setante Cú Chulainn, der Hund des Chulainn, der einmal der größte Krieger Irlands werden sollte", beendete Beccy die Legende und blieb dann stumm, damit die Legende auch die richtige Wirkung entfalten konnte.

Irgendwann allerdings zog sich die Stille so sehr in die Länge, dass ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Sucher, es nicht mehr aushielt - er wollte doch noch so viel mehr erfahren und wer wusste, wie viel Zeit ihm dazu noch blieb.

.

„Beccy und was macht deine Mum?", fragte er deshalb neugierig, wie er nun einmal war.

„Meine Mum Leyah war Profi Quddichspielerin, sie hat übrigens deine Position gespielt, Harry", antwortete sie schmunzelnd. „Heute trainiert sie eine kleine Irische Manschaft. Hmm was gibt es noch von ihr zu erzählen? Oh ja, eines fällt mir noch ein. Meine Mum gehört zu den wenigen, die eine Banshee, das ist die irische Bezeichnung für eine Todesfee, gesehen hat und das überlebte."

„Sie hat eine Todesfee gesehen und lebt noch?", fragte Sirius ungläubig.

„Ja Black, ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Die Banshees warnen ja eigentlich nur vor dem Tod, nur viele wissen das nicht, da sie sich mit solchen Mythen und Legenden nicht befassen. Aber mein Dad liebt solche Geschichten ja und deshalb kennen meine Mum und ich sie auch, da er sie bei jeder passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheit erzählt. Was aber keinen stört, denn wie ich schon sagte, ich liebe es, wenn er mir die Legenden erzählt. Meine Mum hat seitdem besonders aufgepasst und lebt immer noch, immerhin ist das ganze schon zwölf Jahre her. Ich war damals gerade sechs geworden."

„Wisst ihr, was passiert wäre?", fragte Ginny atemlos.

„Nicht sicher, da das Ereignis ja nicht eingetreten ist, aber wir vermuten, dass es ein Quidditchunfall gewesen wäre. Sie ist, nachdem sie die Banshee gesehen hatte, lange nicht auf einen Besen gestiegen und bei dem nächsten Spiel ihrer Mannschaft musste die Ersatzsucherin spielen", Beccys Blick verschleierte sich. „Sie hat das Spiel nicht überlebt."

Erschreckt sah Harry Beccy an. Plötzlich musste er an das Trimagische Turnier denken, was, wenn es ihn an Cedrics Stelle erwischt hätte? Wenn er dort mit weit aufgerissenen Augen mit einem Avada Kedavra von Peter –

Er presste kurz die Augen zusammen, nein, das war vorbei, ein für alle Mal vorbei. Er traute sich kaum, Peter anzusehen, doch als er den Jungen mit den hellbraunen Haaren ansah, ging ihm auf, dass dieser bisher noch kaum etwas gesagt hatte.

„Peter?", fragte er ihn deshalb nun direkt und sah ihn offen an. „Magst du mir auch etwas von deinen Eltern und dir erzählen? Ich würde gerne auch von dir mehr erfahren?"

Peter lief rot an, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass man auch von ihm etwas erfahren wollte. „Du möchtest auch etwas von mir erfahren? Warum? Ich meine, ich habe dein Leben zerstört, habe dir alles genommen, warum bist du so nett und freundlich zu mir?", platze es aus ihm heraus. Diese Fragen stellte er sich schon, seit er seine Zukunft kannte, warum war Harry so nett zu ihm? Gut, er selbst hatte gesagt, dass er das nicht wolle und das er vor hatte, sich zu ändern. Aber warum konnte er so einfach vergessen?

„Peter, ja, du hast mein Leben in gewissen Maße kaputt gemacht, aber zerstört hast du es nicht, dass war nur einer und er wird es nicht wieder schaffen. Dadurch, dass Ginny und ich hier gelandet sind, haben wir alle die Chance uns die Zukunft zu schaffen, die wir uns alle wünschen. Mum und Dad werden leben, Sirius wird nie nach Askaban kommen und Remus, Remus wird nie bei der großen Schlacht in ca. zwanzig Jahren ums Leben kommen", zählte Harry auf, als er von Beccy unterbrochen wurde.

„Harry? Was mir gerade wieder auffällt, du hast von jedem hier am Tisch etwas über die Zukunft gesagt, nur mir hast du nichts von meiner gesagt. Was ist mit mir?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige zögerlich, ihr brannte diese Frage schon länger auf der Zunge, aber erst jetzt fand sie den Mut, diese auch zu stellen.

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief ein. Vor dieser Frage hatte er sich gefürchtet. „Es tut mir leid Beccy, über dich weiß ich nichts. Ich wusste nichts über Freundinnen meiner Mutter, da Sirius und Remus mir in der Zukunft nichts erzählt haben. Aber wenn ich raten sollte, würde ich sagen, sie haben nichts erzählt, weil besonders Remus die Erinnerung weh tat, denn sonst hätte es keinen Grund gegeben." Beccy sah niedergeschlagen zu Boden. Remus rückte ein Stückchen näher an sie heran und nahm sie in den Arm. Kaum hatte er sie in den Arm genommen, quollen dicke, große Tränen aus ihren blauen Augen hervor.

„Sssscht, hey Süße, egal was mit dir passiert ist, es wird nicht passieren, denn ich werde es verhindern. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir jemand weh tut, hörst du?", flüsterte der Werwolf seiner Freundin ins Ohr und streichelte ihr sanft übers Haar. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, küsste er ihre Tränen weg.

„'Tschuldigung", nuschelte sie immer noch mit belegter Stimme.

„Kein Problem Beccy, mir tut es leid, dass ich nicht schon früher etwas gesagt habe, aber da ich nicht weiß, was mit dir geschehen ist, wollte ich lieber schweigen. Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse", entgegnete Harry und sah sie treuherzig an.

„Nein ich bin dir nicht böse, wer könnte auch schon diesem Blick widerstehen", antwortete sie und lächelte zaghaft.

„Hey du hast einen Freund, lass deine Finger von meinem", warf Ginny gespielt entrüstet ein und nahm Harry Besitz ergreifend in die Arme.

„Keine Sorge Ginny", lachte sie, „mich erinnert der Blick nur an jemanden, dem ich auch nie böse sein kann, wenn sie mich so anguckt mit bettelnden, traurigen und entschuldigenden grünen Augen, denn diesen Blick hat Harry eindeutig von seiner Mum."

„Könnten wir dann auf das eigentliche Thema zurück kommen?", lenkte James das Thema wieder um. „Pete du wolltest etwas von dir erzählen."

„Über meine Eltern gibt es nicht so viel zu sagen, mein Dad arbeitet im Ministerium in der Flohnetzwerkregulierungsbehörde. Total langweilig, aber einer muss es ja machen. Hmm typisch für meinen Dad sind eigentlich zwei Dinge, er hat immer seine goldene Taschenuhr, die er schon seit vielen Generationen in unserer Familie ist, dabei und er trinkt keinen Kaffee, sondern nur Tee und das Morgens, Mittags und Abends, ach ja und zwischen durch", lachte Peter, als er an seinen Dad dachte, der fast immer eine Teetasse in der Hand hatte.

„Klingt doch nach einem netten Menschen", lächelte Ginny ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Nett ist er ja, aber auch schrecklich langweilig. Meine Mum ist das genaue Gegenteil von meinem Dad, sie ist total durchgeknallt. Sie steht so auf Naturkosmetik und züchtet dafür ein paar Flubberwürmer und macht aus ihnen Kosmetik, frag mich aber nicht wie, ich find das nur ekelig, aber auch sonst steht sie auf Naturprodukte und macht aus allem möglichem anderen noch Kosmetik." Man merkte, dass es ihm peinlich war darüber zu reden, denn er sprach mehr mit der Tischkante, als mit den anderen um ihn herum.

„Möchte noch jemand etwas trinken?", fragte Lily, um Peter aus dieser Situation heraus zu helfen. Einstimmiges zustimmendes Gemurmel war die Antwort auf ihre Frage und so gab sie Madam Rosmerta ein Zeichen, dass sie gerne noch eine Runde Butterbier hätten, welches nur einen kleinen Moment später auch schon an ihren Tisch gebracht wurde.

Nachdem alle einen Schluck getrunken hatten, wanderte Beccys Blick zu ihrem Freund zu ihrer linken. „Jeder hat nun von seinen Eltern und ein bisschen was von sich erzählt, nun fehlst nur noch, du Remus."

„Ach, von meinen Eltern und mir gibt es nicht so viel zu erzählen. Meine Eltern haben eine Farm in Whitehaven an der Irischen See. Mein Dad John ist ein magischer Farmer. Wir züchten eine Menge verschiedener Tiere. Meine Mum Laura –", sagte Remus, bis er von Ginny unterbrochen wurde.

„Was für Tiere habt ihr denn? Du hast uns in der Zukunft nämlich auch davon nichts erzählt. Aber das erklärt, warum du so viel über die magischen Tiere wusstest, als du uns unterrichtet hast."

„Oh wir züchten eine Menge verschiede Tiere. Wie schon gesagt, Eulen, aber auch Hinkepanks, Rotkappen, Grindelohs, Saurüden und Hippogreife", wieder wurde Remus unterbrochen, diesmal aber von Harry.

„Vielleicht hat Hagrid Seidenschnabel und Fang ja von Remus' Eltern bekommen", sagte Harry und warf Ginny einen Blick zu.

„Fang? Seidenschnabel?", fragte Remus verständnislos.

„Naja, der Hagrid in unserer Zeit hat einen Saurüden namens Fang als Haustier und mehrere Hippogreife, wobei Seidenschnabel sein Liebling ist. Dieser Hippogreif rettete Sirius das Leben", antwortete Harry und fügte auf Sirius' fragenden Blick noch hinzu: „In meinem dritten Jahr, ich habe dir doch davon erzählt. Da solltest du den Kuss des Dementors bekommen und Hermine und ich haben dich mit Seidenschnabels Hilfe befreit. Wir sind mit ihm zu dem Fenster des Raumes geflogen, wo du gefangen gehalten wurdest und du konntest auf Seidenschnabel entkommen."

Sirius' Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Wow, ein Flug auf einem Hippogreif, das muss der Wahnsinn sein!"

Harry lächelte. „Es ist schon ein irres Gefühl und weitaus angenehmer als auf einem Thestral, das kann ich euch sagen!"

Ungläubig und entsetzt blickten die anderen ihn an. Ginny war bei der Erinnerung an den Flug zum Ministerium auf dem für sie unsichtbaren Wesen leicht blass geworden. „Oh ja, aber im Gegensatz zu dir konnte ich das Tier nicht einmal sehen!"

„Moment", sagte James entsetzt und beinahe streng, als hätte Harry etwas Verbotenes getan. „Ihr wollt uns tatsächlich erzählen, ihr wäret auf Thestralen geritten?! Diese Tiere sind böse und – halt, langsam! Was hast du damit gemeint Ginny, dass Harry sie sehen kann? Ich habe zwar von ihnen gehört, aber…"

Ein beklemmendes Schweigen herrschte plötzlich am Tisch. Harry hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, dass er den Satz überhaupt ausgesprochen hatte. Doch nun musste er erzählen.

„Ihr erinnert euch an den Kampf in meinem fünften Jahr im Ministerium, von dem wir erzählten? In der Mysteriumsabteilung, wo Sirius – ", hastig unterbrach er sich, er wollte den Satz nicht zu Ende führen. „Jedenfalls standen wir damals vor der Frage, wie wir auf dem schnellsten Wege nach London kommen sollten und Luna hatte die Idee – Thestrale. Leider waren nur sie, Neville und ich in der Lage, sie zu sehen, was es für die anderen unserer Gruppe etwas schwierig machte. Aber wir haben es geschafft und kamen alle heil an unserem Ziel an…"

Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden, er wollte sich nicht an den Tag zurück erinnern, als Sirius hinter den Vorhang gefallen war, für immer… .

„Aber", unterbrach ihn Lily, „wie kam es, dass du sie sehen konntest?"

Harry holte tief Luft und presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, den Friedhof, den Kampf, Cedric… .

Zu seiner Überraschung ergriff Ginny das Wort. „Der Kampf gegen Voldemort beim Finale des Trimagischen Turniers hatte Ende des vierten Schuljahres statt gefunden. Dort hatte Harry mit ansehen müssen, wie Cedric Diggory getötet wurde – und Thestrale können nur von Menschen gesehen werden, die jemand anderen haben sterben sehen."

„Oh mein Gott", entfuhr es Beccy, auch die anderen starrten betroffen vor sich hin. Wieder einmal wurde ihnen das grausame Schicksal, das den Zweien widerfahren war, die hier nun in ihrer Runde saßen, mehr als bewusst vor Augen geführt.

„Aber wer bitte fliegt freiwillig auf so einem Monster?", wollte James angewidert wissen, sein Blick lag noch immer ungläubig auf seinem Sohn, der leicht verstört in seinem Stuhl zusammen gesackt war.

„Hör auf, Dad", murmelte Harry leise. „Es sind keine Monster, sondern sehr treue Tiere, wenn sie auch Fleischfresser sind. Vor allem die Tiere hier in Hogwarts sind sehr friedliebend, da sie Hagrids Befehl unterstehen und ihn als ihren Führer akzeptieren. Sie würden niemandem etwas tun."

James schnaubte. „Tut mir leid, aber die Vorstellung, dass jemand auf so etwas fliegen kann, ist irgendwie… absurd."

Harry seufzte leise. „Hättet ihr etwas dagegen, wenn wir wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück kämen? Ich mag die Gedanken an den Tag nicht besonders…"

„Das halte ich für eine gute Idee", entgegnete Remus, dem die Anspannung nicht entgangen war. „Also, wo war ich? Ach ja, mein Dad. Meine Mum Laura arbeitet heute ebenfalls auf der Farm um Dad zu unterstützen, auch, wenn sie sich mit den magischen Tieren etwas schwer tut. Sie ist Muggel, müsst ihr wissen und hat früher als Buchbinderin gearbeitet."

Verblüfft sah Sirius ihn an. „Buchbinderin? Solch einen Beruf gibt es? Schon komisch, was sich die Muggel alles einfallen lassen – "

„Muggel kennen zwar keine Magie, aber sie wissen genau, mit welchen Mitteln sie was erreichen können. Sollen sie vielleicht von losen Pergamenten ablesen, wie wir es hier in Hogwarts noch heute tun? Also, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, kommt mir diese Welt, auch wenn sie magisch ist, manchmal um einiges weniger fortschrittlich vor als die Welt der Muggel", sagte Harry gerade so laut, dass ihn alle verstehen konnten. Erstaunt sahen sie ihn an, Harry und Lily waren in der Runde die einzigen, die einen direkten Vergleich hatten zwischen der Welt, in der sie aufgewachsen waren und der, in welcher sie nun lebten.

„Wie meinst du das, Harry?", wollte Beccy wissen und sah ihn interessiert an, ohne jeden Ausdruck des Zweifels in ihren Augen. Sie alle wussten, wenn sich jemand ein Urteil darüber erlauben konnte, waren es Harry und Lily.

„Naja", begann Harry und überlegte kurz. „Nehmt doch nur das Pergament und die Schreibfedern, die Art der Fotoapparate… Feder und Tintenfass gibt es bei den Muggeln seit hundert Jahren nicht mehr, Pergamente erst recht nicht. Man schreibt mit allerlei Arten Stiften, Füller, Kugelschreiber, Bleistiften oder was weiß ich, aber gewiss nicht mit einem Federkiel, so was steht heute in Museen. Genau, wie die Pergamentrollen, wir benutzen Schreiblöcke, deren Papier meist gebleicht ist… die Fotoapparate, die ich aus der magischen Welt kenne, ähneln jenen Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts, heut zu Tage ist so was alles technisiert. Ja, wenn man so sagen kann, ist die Technik die Magie der Muggel."

Ginny lachte. „Oh ja, wenn ich da an Dad denke, wie entzückt er immer über die Erfindungen der Muggel ist. Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut daran, wie er mit dir U-Bahn gefahren ist, das hätte ich zu gern gesehen!"

Harry grinste. „Allerdings, das war schon ein Abendteuer. Ein Wunder, dass wir überhaupt an unserem Ziel angekommen sind."

„Magst du uns etwas mehr über deine Eltern erzählen, Ginny? Ich meine, über unsere wisst ihr jetzt fast alles, aber über deine wissen wir nicht so viel, gibt es noch etwas, was typisch für sie ist?", fragte Lily freundlich die Freundin ihres Sohnes.

„Dad ist ein muggelliebender Chaot", erklärte Ginny, Harry prustete los und nickte. „Er liebt alles, was mit Muggeln zu tun hat, stellt die peinlichsten Fragen und das, wo er früher von Berufswegen her eigentlich direkt mit der Muggelwelt zu tun hatte. Er arbeitet im Ministerium und beschäftigt sich dort mit Muggelartefakten. Aber er wurde befördert zum Abteilungsleiter gegen gefälschte Schutzartefakte. Mum platzte fast vor Stolz, Dad hingegen war noch mehr auf der Arbeit als sonst…" Ein etwas trauriger Ausdruck war in ihre Augen getreten.

„Vergiss nicht, das war die Zeit, in der alles wieder los ging", sagte Harry leise. „Angriffe hier, ziemlich üble Scherze da, er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Und war trotzdem immer für seine Familie da, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Genau wie Molly, die zwar, wie du so schön sagtest, eine Glucke ist, aber eine liebevolle, ständig um ihre Kinder besorgte Glucke, die nur das Beste für ihre Familie will und stets alles tut, damit es jedem von euch gut geht. Inklusive mir. Als ich die Weasleys damals am Bahnhof traf und Ginnys Brüder ihrer Mutter erklärt hatten, wer ich war, verbot sie Ginny, in den Zug zu steigen und mich anzustarren, sondern sagte, ich sei ein ganz normaler Junge, der auch so behandelt werden sollte…"

„Harry", unterbrach Sirius ihn, „Du _bist_ ein ganz normaler Junge, vergiss das nicht."

„Für euch, ja. Für die Menschen meiner Zeit war ich nur der Junge, der überlebte, der Junge mit der Narbe. Molly und Arthur hingegen sahen mich wie ihren Sohn an und dafür bin ich ihnen mehr als dankbar."

Ginny war nach Harrys Erwähnung ihres ersten ‚Treffens' in Gedanken versunken, sie blickte unfokussiert in den Raum. Plötzlich jedoch kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Woher weißt du das?", brachte sie mühevoll hervor, Harrys Blick wanderte Richtung Tischkante.

„Ich habe damals aus dem Fenster geguckt, da ich wissen wollte, wo Ron blieb, der ja auch nach Hogwarts fahren sollte, wie Molly gesagt hatte und da habe ich gelauscht", gestand er leise, Ginny kicherte.

„Man merkt, dass du dich schon damals in ihn verliebt hast", schmunzelte James und dachte mit einem Lächeln an das Gespräch in der Bibliothek zurück.

„So lange liebst du mich schon?" Harry sah seine Freundin erstaunt an. Er wusste ja, dass sie schon ihn schon länger mochte, vielleicht auch mehr, aber _so_ lange?

Ginny lief knall rot an, ihr war das Ganze peinlich, wie sie sich damals verhalten hatte. Wie sie Harry angeschmachtet hatte, wie sie aus dem Raum geflüchtet war, bloß, weil er am Küchentisch gesessen hatte. Doch als sie ihrem Freund nun beinahe schüchtern in die Augen blickte, sah sie nichts mehr von der Verwunderung, mit der er auf ihr Verhalten reagiert hatte. Alles, was ihr jetzt aus den grünen Augen entgegen strahlte waren Verständnis und Wärme.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte er und gab ihr einen hingabevollen Kuss. „Wenn auch leider noch nicht seit jenem Moment, ich hätte viel früher erkennen müssen, was du für mich empfindest, wenn ich nicht so blind gewesen wäre..."

„Ssscht", macht Ginny und legte ihren Zeigerfinger auf seinen Mund, „du hast es erkannt und das ist alles, was zählt. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich in der neuen Zukunft nicht wieder so lange warten muss. Lily, bitte stoße ihn in die richtige Richtung, noch einmal halte ich das glaube ich nicht aus", lachte sie und Harrys Mum nickte.

„Wobei dieses Verhalten in der Familie liegt. Ich war ja genauso blind wie Harry", murmelte sie und schenkte James einen verliebten Blick.

„Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte Sirius genervt auf. „Beccy, Moony wollt ihr euch nicht auch noch eure unsterbliche Liebe gestehen? Aber bitte nur, wenn dann für heute Schluss ist, mehr ertrage ich nicht!"

„Bist ja nur eifersüchtig Black, dass es keine Frau länger als eine Woche mit dir aushält", lachte Beccy und gab Remus einen alles verzehrenden Kuss.

„Wieso die Frauen mit mir? Mir wird nach einer Woche mit der selben Frau langweilig!", grinste Sirius frech zurück.

„Oh Black, ich bin gespannt, wie lange du die These noch vertrittst. Obwohl, bei der Einstellung tut es mir um jedes Mädchen leid, das glaubt, Chancen bei dir zu haben, ganz ehrlich", gab Beccy zurück und in ihren Worten hatte sich eine gewisse Kälte geschlichen. Ihre Neckereien mit Sirius waren eine Sache, aber seine Art mit Frauen umzugehen machte sie beinahe wütend.

„O'Conner, eine Frau gäbe es ja, die mein Verhalten ändern würde", sagte er und schenkte ihr eines seiner, wie er meinte, unwiderstehlichen-Sirius-Black-Grinsen, „aber dieses Mädchen ist leider mit einem meiner besten Freunde zusammen und das sind die einzigen, die für mich tabu sind."

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt", hörte man Remus halblaut murmeln, Beccy lachte, warf aber einen leicht unsicheren Blick auf Sirius. Er machte doch nur einen Witz, oder?

„Die beiden, beziehungsweise jetzt drei süßesten Mädchen von Hogwarts sind leider mit meinen beiden besten Freunden, bzw. meinem Patensohn zusammen", grinste Sirius honigsüß und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Sirius, wenn du doch nur eher etwas gesagt hättest! James ist ja ganz nett, aber du, hach du bist der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte!", säuselte Lily und klimperte mit den Augenlidern, Beccy grölte vor Lachen.

James jedoch fand das ganze weniger lustig. „Pad, wenn du so weiter redest, werde ich noch eifersüchtig", grummelte er, Sirius hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Schon gut Prongs, krieg dich wieder ein. Du weißt, wie ich das meine", gab er abwehrend zurück, ein eifersüchtiger James war nicht gut, gar nicht gut.

James schickte einen giftigen Blick zu seiner Rechten. „Schon gut Pad, aber du weißt, wenn es um Lily geht, verstehe ich keinen Spaß, du weißt, dass sie meine Traumfrau, meine große Liebe, die einzige Frau ist, die ich je und vor allem immer lieben werde." Nach diesen Worten lief er rot an, über seine Gefühle redete er nicht gerne, schon gar nicht in einem vollbesetzten Pub, wo jeder zuhören konnte.

„Also, so viel habe ich die letzten sieben Jahre dann schon mitbekommen", lachte Sirius und grinste, langsam schien James sich wieder etwas zu entspannen. Innerlich atmete Sirius auf, es hatte ein Witz sein sollen, unbedachte Worte, dabei wusste er, wie Besitz ergreifend sein bester Freund war, wenn es um seine Angebetete ging. Da kannte er weder Freund noch Feind.

Harry räusperte sich. „Also, wie du und Dad euch kennen gelernt habt, weiß ich ja, aber wie seid ihr schlussendlich so gute Freunde geworden?", warf er ein, da er nicht wollte, dass es zu einem Streit zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Paten kam.

„Soultwins", hörte man Beccy leise murmeln, verwundert sahen die anderen sie an.

„Was bitte?", wollte Remus wissen und sah seine Freundin fragend an. Beccy wurde etwas rötlich um die Wangen, ihr war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie laut gesprochen hatte.

„Naja", begann sie und setzte sich etwas auf. „In Irland gibt es eine Art Legende, die von Seelenzwillingen erzählt. Sie besagt, dass jeder Mensch auf der Welt solch einen Zwilling hat, einen Gegenpart, der einen vervollständigt, einem das Gefühl verschafft, ganz zu sein. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, man muss es fühlen. Nur wenige Menschen haben das Glück, auf ihren Soultwin zu treffen und lange nicht alle glauben überhaupt daran. Aber wenn, dann sind James und Sirius es. Sie verstehen sich ohne Worte, ich bin sicher, ihr wisst genau, was der andere in gewissen Situationen fühlt, ohne, dass ihr direkt bei ihm seid, euch verbindet ein gewisses Band, das mit Worten nicht erklärbar ist."

Beeindrucktes Schweigen folgte auf diese Erklärung hin.

„Das ist mir irgendwie unheimlich, aber genau so ist es", sagte Sirius halblaut und warf einen etwas unsicheren Blick auf James, in dessen Augen es warm aufleuchtete.

„Absolut", kam es etwas gedämpft von ihm. „Kein Wunder, dass wir einander anzogen, wie die Motten das Licht. Vom ersten Augenblick an, als wir uns im Hogwarts-Express trafen, lagen wir irgendwie auf einer Wellenlänge, hatten denselben Blödsinn im Kopf. Sogar _ziemlich_ denselben Blödsinn, nicht selten exakt dieselben Gedanken, wenn ich es mir recht überlege…"

„Es war immer so, dass wir sogar oft zu selben Zeit dieselben Streiche im Kopf hatten", meinte Sirius grinsend, James nickte zustimmend.

„Und wie kamen Peter und Remus dazu?", wollte Ginny wissen und blickte die vier Rumtreiber nach einander an.

„Naja, Peter fiel uns das erste Mal nach der Auswahl des Hutes auf. Er war gestolpert und hatte sich fast inmitten der Großen Halle auf die Nase gelegt, und ich habe ihn aufgefangen", kicherte Sirius bei der Erinnerung an seinen ersten Abend in Hogwarts. „Remus nahmen wir das erste Mal bewusst im Schlafsaal wahr. Er hatte sich sofort ins Bett gepackt, er war so blass und hatte eine verbundene Hand. Damals wussten wir noch nicht, was es bedeutete, erst im dritten Jahr verstanden haben wir es und ab dem fünften konnten wir ihm dann aktiv helfen."

„Remus?", fragte Harry schüchtern und sah den Werwolf bittend an. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwer dir das fällt –"

„Aber dich würde interessieren, wie ich das Monster geworden bin, welches ich heute bin",

unterbrach Remus ihn und seufzte, er hatte gehofft, diese Frage nicht beantworten zu müssen.

Aber andererseits, wieso sollte er nicht drüber reden?

Harry war so mutig gewesen und hatte sein Leben geschildert, in dem so viel schief gelaufen war, in dem so viel passiert war… _wenn er das schafft, dann schaffe ich es auch_, sagte er sich und holte tief Luft.


	20. Once upon a time IV

Kapitel 20

_**Kapitel 20**_

**Once upon a time IV**

„Stopp", sagte Beccy streng und sah ihren Freund beinahe strafend an. „Remus, sage bitte nie wieder, du seiest ein Monster! Du bist einer der wunderbarsten Menschen, die ich kenne. Das Monster beherrscht dich nur für wenige Stunden einmal im Monat, ansonsten bist du Remus John Lupin, bitte, rede nicht so über dich." Ihre Augen waren traurig, es tat weh, ihn so reden zu hören, voller Selbsthass und Zweifel.

„Moony, deine Freundin hat Recht. Du bist kein Monster. Ja, in Ordnung, du hast ein kleines, pelziges Problem", bei den Worten musste sogar Remus schmunzeln, James drückte es immer so aus, als wäre er ein Kaninchen und kein blutrünstiger Werwolf, „aber das bist du nur einmal für ein paar Stunden, wie Beccy ja schon sagte. Sonst bist du einer der liebsten und treusten Freunde, die man sich nur wünschen kann."

Remus grummelte. „Also, Greyback war damals alles andere als klein und pelzig." Sein Blick war leicht abwesend, die Arme schützend um den Körper geschlungen.

Es war plötzlich sehr still am Tisch geworden.

„Remus?", fragte Harry leise. „Möchtest du davon erzählen? Du musst nicht, aber ich würde gerne wissen, wie… naja, wie es passierte und wie die ersten Jahre hier für dich verliefen und natürlich auch danach, als die Jungs es wussten..."

Unsicher hob Remus den Blick und sah seine Freunde an. Sie alle sahen aufmunternd zurück, signalisierten ihm, dass sie hinter ihm standen und nickten. Es war alles gut. Er war nicht Greyback, er war Remus John Lupin, der die besten Freunde der Welt hatte.

Er räusperte sich kurz, ehe er anfing zu sprechen.

„Es war kurz vor meinem sechsten Geburtstag, als ein schäbig aussehender Mann zu uns auf die Farm kam. Ich spielte gerade vor dem Haus mit den Saurüdenwelpen, die erst ein paar Wochen alt waren. Er kam auf mich zu und er stank, als hätte er sich seit Wochen oder länger nicht mehr gewaschen. Turbo, unser Zuchtrüde, lief auch frei auf dem Hof herum und kam zu mir gelaufen, als er den Mann sah. Er wollte mich beschützen." Remus stockte, es war schwer das alles zu erzählen. Klar James, Sirius und Peter hatte er es erzählt, als sie es herausgefunden hatten, aber es hier noch einmal zu erzählen, vor allem vor der Frau, die er liebte, war viel schwerer.

„Turbo stellte sich vor mich und knurrte den Fremden an. Doch alles, was er tat, war zurück zu knurren. So schnell habe ich Turbo noch nie laufen sehen. Ich kannte den Saurüden nur als äußerst mutig, aber hier klemmte er sich seinen Schwanz zwischen die Beine und lief wie vom Blitz getroffen davon.

„Greyback", murmelte Beccy neben ihm und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Remus konnte nur nicken, er atmete noch einmal tief durch und erzählte weiter.

„Er schnappte sich einen von den Welpen und ... und –" Wieder stockte Remus und schüttelte sich angeekelt, als er an damals dachte. „Er biss Sunny einfach die Kehle durch, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Dann sagte er mir, wenn mit mir nicht das selbe passieren sollte, solle ich schnellstmöglich meinen Dad holen, was ich natürlich sofort tat."

„Er hat ihm einfach so die Kehle durchgebissen?", fragte Lily entsetzt und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund.

Remus überging Lilys Bemerkung, wenn er jetzt nicht weiter reden würde, dann würde er es nie schaffen, so glaubte er. „Ich bin so schnell ich konnte zu meinem Dad gelaufen. Zu dieser Zeit war er immer bei den Grindelohs, das wusste ich, also bin ich zu unserem See und hatte Glück, er kam gerade von einem Tauchgang wieder. Ich erzählte ihm vom dem komischen Mann. Mein Dad erbleichte und schrie mich an, ich solle sofort ins Haus rennen und es nicht wieder verlassen, bis er mir es erlaubte. So kannte ich meinen Dad gar nicht, er schrie mich nie an, er war immer ruhig und besonnen, aber da war er total aufgelöst, hatte keinerlei Farbe mehr im Gesicht. Heute weiß ich, dass es Greyback war, aber was er von meinem Dad wollte", Remus schüttelte den Kopf, „das weiß ich nicht und ich traue mich auch nicht zu fragen, denn ich weiß, dass er sich auch noch heute Vorwürfe macht. Er gibt sich die Schuld an dem, was passiert ist.

Aber ihn trifft keine Schuld. Am Abend hat mich mein Dad ins Bett gebracht, was eigentlich ungewöhnlich war, denn normalerweise tat es meine Mum immer. Er sagte mir, dass ich nie wieder alleine vor die Tür dürfte, sobald die Sonne unterzugehen begann."

Eine Weile schwieg Remus, er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und angefangen zu zittern. _Wenn ich Greyback eines Tages in die Finger bekomme, wird er dafür büßen_, schwor er sich in diesem Moment bestimmt schon zum tausendsten Male.

Beccy rutschte, sofern es ging, noch näher an ihren Freund heran und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Wie kannst du mich eigentlich lieben, ich bin doch nichts wert, ich werde dir nie etwas bieten können. Ich werde nie normal arbeiten dürfen, nicht heiraten, geschweige denn Kinder bekommen und trotzdem willst du mit mir zusammen sein?", fragte Remus sie ungläubig.

„Ja Remus, ich will mit dir zusammen sein, weil du einer der liebsten, verständnisvollsten, einfühlsamsten und schlausten Menschen bist, die ich je kennen gelernt habe. Ich liebe dich schon länger, habe mich aber nie getraut, etwas zu sagen. Nicht, weil ich Angst vor dem Werwolf gehabt hätte, nein, weil ich Angst hatte, dass du mich zurück stößt. Lieber wollte ich nur eine gute Freundin von dir sein, als überhaupt keine Rolle in deinem Leben zu spielen."

Remus' Blick wurde weich, als er seine Freundin ansah. „Du spielst eine Rolle in meinem Leben, Beccy, eine sehr große sogar. Hätte ich das damals gewusst, hätte ich mich vielleicht verbissener gewehrt..." Seine Stimme war abermals leise geworden, er fixierte die traurig tanzende Flamme des Kerzenstummels.

„Es war zwei Tage später, wie ich heute weiß, eine Vollmondnacht. Ich wusste um das Verbot meines Dads, das Haus nach Sonnenuntergang nicht zu verlassen, aber etwas hatte mich aufgeschreckt. Kurz danach saß ich kerzengerade im Bett, als ein lautres Geschrei aus dem Eulenhaus zu hören war, alle Vögel schienen in heller Aufregung, beinahe panisch. So leise es ging, stand ich auf und lief, nur im Schlafanzug bekleidet, zur Eulerei hinüber. Ich war so dumm.. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass er einen Trick gebraucht hatte, um..." Mit zitternder Stimme brach er ab, sein Gesicht zuckte schmerzhaft in der Erinnerung an jene Nacht.

„Er stand dort, um ihn herum tote Vögel, es war grauenhaft. Da es dunkel war, sah ich ihn kaum, aber ich wusste, dass er es war, wenn er auch kein bisschen Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem Mann hatte, den ich zwei Tage zuvor gesehen hatte. Denn nun stand ein ausgewachsener Werwolf vor mir, mit messerscharfen Krallen und blutigen Zähnen..."

Er schloss die Augen und zitterte stärker. Dass er sich dabei fest an Beccys Hand klammerte, spürte er nicht. Plötzlich war er wieder in dem dunklen Raum, es war kalt... überall Vögel, die panisch umher flatterten, tote Tiere am Boden… und dann ER...

„Remus, du musst das nicht-", setzte Harry an, der seinen zukünftigen Professor erschreckt musterte. Doch Remus schloss nur kurz die Augen, schluckte hart und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

„Schon gut, Harry, ich möchte es aber. Auch, wenn es... nicht leicht ist. Aber es hilft... irgendwie..."

Er spürte Beccys Handdruck und erwiderte die Geste, ein minimales Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen. Es war alles gut, seine Freunde waren bei ihm, er war in Sicherheit.

„In der nächsten Sekunde stand er vor mir, beinahe über mir... ich wollte rennen, schreien, IRGENDETWAS tun… aber ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte, als wäre ich eine Statue, vollkommen gelähmt und innerlich leer… ich weiß noch, dass ich mich gewundert habe, wieso ich ihn so intensiv riechen konnte, er stank wirklich bestialisch, und warum auf einmal die Tür hinter mir aufflog, wie war Dad so schnell hier her gekommen? und dann... dann weiß ich nichts mehr, es war alles schwarz..."

Seine Augen hatten sich während er gesprochen hatte, nicht einmal von der Kerzenflamme gelöst. Als hätte er all ihre Kraft verbraucht, erlosch sie in diesem Moment und verglimmte, bis nur noch ein dünner Rauchfaden empor stieg.

Lautlos stießen die Anwesend die angehaltene Luft aus den Lungen.

„Hilfe Remus, ich... ich hatte ja keine Ahnung...", stammelte Lily beinahe, sie sah etwas ratlos drein, als wüsste sie nicht, wie sie auf die Offenbarung ihres Freundes reagieren sollte.

„Wie konntest du", murmelte Remus und sah Lily mit einem etwas gequältem Lächeln an. „Die Jungs hatten mir hoch und heilig versprochen, niemals auch nur ein Wort darüber verlauten zu lassen und ihnen vertraue ich mein Leben an."

„Außerdem", warf James ein, „ist das etwas, was nur du erzählen kannst und sollst. Es ist deine Geschichte, Moony und es liegt an dir, wem du sie anvertraust. Wir haben nicht das Recht, dein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen und irgendwem weiter zu erzählen, dann würden wir alles verraten, wofür wir einstehen…"

Sirius und Peter nickten zustimmend. „James hat Recht, was ein Rumtreiber einem Rumtreiber erzählt hat, bleibt unter den Rumtreibern, man ist das eine Rumtreiberei", sagte Sirius anfangs noch ernst, brach dann aber mit James in schallendes Gelächter aus, auch die anderen beiden Rumtreiber stimmten mit ein.

„Sollten wir uns da irgendwie ausgeschlossen fühlen?", fragte Lily ihre beste Freundin. „Ich meine, man kann doch von seinem Freund oder zukünftigen Ehemann erwarten, dass er einem alles erzählen würde, oder?"

„Lily? Würdest du denn irgendwas, was ich dir erzähle, James weitersagen?", fragte Beccy kichernd.

„Nein", antwortete sie mit todernster Miene, „aber das ist auch etwas ganz anderes."

„Ach ist es das, Evans?", fragte James beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Potter, das kann man gar nicht miteinander vergleichen", entgegnete Lily und funkelte ihn böse an.

Remus beobachte seine Freunde schmunzelnd. Ja, diese Sieben waren wahre Freunde, ihnen machte es nichts aus, was er war. Sie akzeptierten ihn so, wie er war, bei ihnen konnte er ganz er selbst sein, vor ihnen musste er nicht verstecken, dass der Wolf in ihm war und manchmal die Oberhand gewann, ihn manchmal Dinge tun ließ, die er nicht wollte. Seinen Freunden konnte er alles erzählen, alles was nach dem Biss war. Er räusperte sich. „Ich würde euch gerne erzählen, was nach dem Überfall von Greyback passierte."

„Gerne", sagte Ginny und sah ihn interessiert, aber freundlich an. Remus hatte indes aufgehört zu zittern und saß wieder etwas aufrechter auf seinem Stuhl. Schnell trank er noch einen Schluck heißen Met, wischte sich mit einer Hand über den Mund und fuhr fort.

„Als ich am nächsten Tag erwachte, fühlte ich mich sauelend. Ich lag im St. Mungos, meine Mutter saß mit rotverweinten Augen an meinem Bett und mein Dad... naja, er lag ein paar Zimmer weiter..."

Erschreckt sog Beccy die Luft ein. „Oh nein, was ist mit ihm passiert?"

„Keine Sorge, es geht ihm heute gut", beruhigte er sie und lächelte kurz. „Er hat es irgendwie geschafft, mich da raus zu holen und Greyback in die Flucht zu schlagen, wie, das weiß ich bis heute nicht. Kurz danach ist er allerdings zusammengebrochen, so fand meine Mum ihn. Sie brachte uns zwei auf dem schnellsten Wege ins Krankenhaus, er hatte einige Kratzer abbekommen, seine Hauptschlagader am Hals war nur knapp verfehlt worden..."

Er machte eine kurze Pause um seinen Freunden Gelegenheit zu geben, wieder Atem holen zu können

Schließlich stützte er sich mit den Ellenbogen am Tisch ab. „Die nächsten Jahre waren die einsamsten meines Lebens. Die Tiere wurden meine Freunde, gaben mir Trost und Halt, etwas, das meine Eltern mir nicht gegen konnte. Zwar versuchten, ja, aber ich hatte Angst vor ihnen, Angst, kein Mensch mehr zu sein… Angst, nicht mehr ihr Sohn zu sein... . Nur ganz langsam gewannen sie mein Vertrauen zurück, doch auch Jahre später weigerte ich mich, auch nur einen Schritt in die Eulerei zu setzen."

Gespannt lauschten sie den Erzählungen Moonys, er schien auf einmal wie gelöst, kaum etwas war von der konzentrierten Anspannung des Werwolfes übrig geblieben. Er wusste, er war in Sicherheit, bei seinen Freunden, die ihn liebten und ihm Kraft und halt gaben und das war es, was ihm Stärke verlieh.

.

„Und weiter?", wollte Beccy wissen. „Wie war es, als du nach Hogwarts kamst?"

Remus schenkte ihr einen langen Blick, er hatte sie schon damals bemerkt, in ihrem ersten Jahr. Spontan beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Lippen, ehe er weiter sprach.

„Es war... komisch", sagte er und in seine Augen war wieder ein seltsam entrückter Ausdruck getreten. „Ich war überwältigt, dass ich als Werwolf dieselben Chancen haben sollte wie normale Kinder, 'echte Zauberer', wie ich sie insgeheim nannte. Alle waren so nett zu mir, besonders die drei Jungs aus meinem Schlafsaal, zu denen ich zögerlich so etwas wie Freundschaft aufbaute... jederzeit bereit, einen Schritt zurück zu machen, Freundschaft war etwas, das mir unheimlich war.. ich muss gestehen, ich habe lange, sehr lange gebraucht, um mich an die Nähe, räumlich, als auch die freundschaftliche zu gewöhnen und sie zulassen zu können. Ich fühlte mich immer schlechter, da ich sie Monat für Monat anlog, um mich in der heulenden Hütte zu verwandeln... hin und her gerissen, ihnen die Wahrheit zu

sagen und der Angst, dass sie mich dann verstießen. Das hätte ich nicht ertragen."

Sirius sah auf. „Remus, das hätten wir niemals getan, das weißt du hoffentlich", sagte er beinahe ernst und sah seinem Freund in die Augen. „Wir hätten dich niemals, wirklich niemals, verstoßen, wir sind – "

Remus unterbrach ihn. „Ich weiß, ihr seid für mich Animagi geworden und spätestens da war mir klar, was für besondere Freunde ich gewonnen habe. Aber die Angst war nun einmal da und manchmal, ganz leise, ist sie es noch immer." Betreten sah er auf seine Hände, es war ihm beinahe peinlich, den Satz auszusprechen. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde alles für ihn tun würden, aber tief, ganz tief in ihm drin, nagte der Zweifel und ließ sich nie ganz vertreiben.

„Wir lassen dich nicht alleine, Remus, vergiss es", entgegnete James. „Niemals, außer, du selbst willst es so. Aber so schnell wirst du uns nicht los."

Beinahe erschreckt sah Remus ihn an. „Ich, es wollen? Bist du verrückt?! Ihr seid der Grund, warum ich überhaupt noch am Leben bin und nicht schon längst aufgegeben habe, James. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, war alles so.. so...erschreckend. Ich fühlte mich einfach nur klein, unbedeutend und schmutzig. All die Menschen um mich herum verwirrten mich, machten mir Angst, ohne, dass sie etwas dafür konnten. In meinen Augen hatte ich es nicht verdient, unter so vielen netten Menschen zu leben, die gar nicht wussten, dass Mitten unter ihnen ein Tier war... und dann wart ihr da und gabt mir das Gefühl, einfach jemand ganz normales zu sein, keine Bestie, sondern ein ganz normaler Junge, der in Hogwarts zum Zauberer ausgebildet wurde. Dies hat mir Kraft gegeben und nach und nach traute ich mich, eure Freundschaft anzunehmen, ohne zu ahnen, dass ihr im dritten Jahr wusstet, wer oder was ich war. Ihr könnt euch mein fassungsloses Glück nicht vorstellen, als ihr im fünften Jahr plötzlich in der Hütte auftauchtet und mir erklärtet, was ihr die letzten zwei Jahre heimlich getan hattet - mir zuliebe! Es war – ist – immer noch ein kleines Wunder für mich und ich kann euch mit keinen Worten der Welt sagen, was es mir bedeutet... so viel..."

„Und wir würden es jeder Zeit wieder tun", sagte Peter leise, aber durchaus ernst, James und Sirius nickten zustimmen.

„Auf jeden Fall!"

„Und nichts - rein gar nichts - kann uns daran hindern", ergänzte Sirius seinen Freund und grinste, Remus und Lily lachten beide beinahe synchron auf.

„Oh nein, schon gar nicht so etwas lächerliches wie Gesetze", lachte Lily, Sirius gluckste.

„Gesetze sind dazu da, um gebrochen zu werden, ganz einfach, Lils", erklärte James seiner Freundin, als sei damit alles Weitere geklärt.

Lily hingegen schnaubte nur und rollte mit den Augen, sie hieß diese Einstellung nicht gut und das wusste James. Aber was die Animagi-Verwandlungen betraf, hätte sie wohl dasselbe getan. Grinsend dachte sie daran, dass bald alle in dieser Runde Animagi sein würden, einschließlich Remus. Das Dumbledore das ganze 'überwachte', war im Grunde Nebensache, der Plan war beschlossene Sache, Schulleiter hin oder her.

„Also in dem Fall bin ich mehr als froh, dass ihr sie gebrochen habt", schmunzelte Beccy und sah die Rumtreiber dankbar an. „Ich kam mir irgendwie hilflos vor, so konnte ich nichts anderes tun, als mit Lily Monat für Monat darauf zu warten, dass ihr zurück kehrt..."

Sirius seufzte leise.

„Ohman, ich will lieber nicht an die Zeit denken, als ihr noch nicht da wart Mädels, das nächtliche Zusammentreffen hat doch etwas für sich... so können wir uns Poppys strengen Augen und unangenehmen Fragen entziehen..."

„Moment", unterbrach sie Harry. „Was meint ihr mit nächtlichen Zusammentreffen? Seit wann wartet ihr denn auf die Jungs, Beccy und Mum?"

Lily lächelte, während Beccy beinahe verlegen drein schaute. „Naja", begann Erstere, „Es war Anfang dieses Schuljahres und Vollmond, die vier Jungs waren Mal wieder wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Beccy und ich lagen noch lange wach, da Wochenende war und redeten über alles mögliche –"

Von Beccy war ein Husten zu hören, was verdächtig nach "James" klang, Lily wurde rot, sprach aber weiter.

„Irgendwann bekamen wir Hunger und wollten uns in die Küche schleichen - ja, nicht nur ihr kennt den Weg dorthin -", erwiderte sie auf Sirius verwunderten Blick, „ - und trafen auf drei abgekämpft und ziemlich übel aussehende Jungs. Ich weiß nicht mehr den genauen Wortlaut, aber jemand sagte, dass es ein Glück wäre, dass Vollmond auf einen Samstag fiele, so hätte Moony noch einen Tag mehr, sich auszukurieren. Wir wussten, wen sie mit 'Moony' meinten und auf einen Schlag war die Situation klar. Ein paar Tage später erzählte Remus uns dann selbst, dass er ein Werwolf sei, ich weiß noch, dass er ziemlich schüchtern und leise gesprochen hatte, er konnte keinem von uns in die Augen sehen."

Beccys Blick wurde traurig, als sie an den Abend zurück dachte. Nur zu genau erinnerte sie sich an Remus' Verhalten, die Angst davor, zurück gewiesen zu werden, hatte ihr beinahe körperlich Schmerzen bereitet und sie hatte alles versucht, ihm begreiflich zu machen, dass sie ihn niemals im Stich lasen würde. Noch hatte sie nicht gewusst, was sie für ihn empfand, doch je deutlicher es ihr wurde, je stärker wurde ihr Drang, ihn zu beschützen und nie wieder los zu lassen.

„Obwohl", meinte sie plötzlich und sah Lily grinsend an. „Ich erinnre mich an unsere erste Zugfahrt, als wir uns trafen hast du genau so eingeschüchtert geguckt, Lily. Und große Augen gemacht, als ich dir im Schlafsaal meine Süßigkeiten anbot." Sie lachte, Lily hingegen war das ganze mehr als peinlich.

Nervös knetete sie ihre Hände. „Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung von der Zaubererwelt, wusste nur, dass ich als muggelgeboren galt und du als reinblütig, was mir einen gehörigen Respekt eingeflösst hatte. Aber aus dem geschwätzigen Mädchen aus dem Zugabteil wurde innerhalb weniger Tage so ziemlich die einzige Zimmergenossin, mit der ich mich verstand und schließlich die beste Freundin, die man sich wünschen kann."

Beccy lächelte warm. „Das kann ich nur zurück geben. mir hat Blutstatus nie etwas ausgemacht, das weißt du. Du hättest auch ein gewöhnlicher Muggel sein können, wenn du nur halb so nett und liebenswürdig gewesen wärst, wie ich dich kenne."

„Lily und liebenswürdig? Davon hab ich in den letzten sechs Jahren nicht so viel mitbekommen", lachte James und bekam für seine freche Antwort einen giftigen Blick von Beccy und einen Schlag auf den Oberschenkel von Lily.

„Wenn du mich nicht mindestens drei Mal am Tag nach einem Date gefragt hättest, und ich dich dann mit einer Anderen knutschend in irgendeiner Ecke des Schlosses gesehen hätte, wäre ich vielleicht etwas netter zu dir gewesen. Du musstest ja aber unbedingt allen zeigen, dass du jede haben kannst und ich dachte, ich solle auch nur eine von den vielen sein. Wenn du schon eher so wie dieses Jahr gewesen wärst, wäre ich schon viel früher mit dir ausgegangen und nicht erst jetzt", entgegnete Lily und sah James wütend an.

„Leute", seufzte Sirius und rollte mit den Augen. „Wäret ihr so liebenswürdig und würdet das Gespräch auf später verschieben? Ja? Dann könnte ich nämlich jetzt der netten Madam Rosmerta ihr Geld geben, ehe sie den Laden schließt und uns rauswerfen muss."

Erschrocken sahen die anderen auf die Uhr. „Ohja, schon so spät!", seufzte Peter und blickte mit einem Mal traurig drein. Sirius winkte die Gastwirtin zu sich, bezahlte, ohne auch nur irgendwen wissen zu lassen, wie viel, und erhob sich dann. „Los, lasst uns auf den Rückweg machen, wir können ja im Gemeinschaftsraum weiter reden, was meint ihr?"

Zustimmendes Nicken erfolgte, Stühle wurden über den Boden geschoben, Umhänge angelegt und wenige Minuten später standen sie wieder im eisigen Wind der Winternacht.

„Moment, wartet mal kurz, ich hab was vergessen", rief James ihnen zu, als sich alle langsam in Bewegung setzten um wieder hoch zum Schloss zu gehen. James drehte sich um und lief durch die Tür zurück in die Gaststube, aus der sie gerade gekommen waren. Fünf Minuten später stand er wieder bei seinen Freunden.

„Was hast du gemacht", fragte Sirius ihn und sah seinen Freund durchdringend an. James aber

schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und warf ihm einen bedeutenden Blick zu. „Ah, ich verstehe schon", grinste Pad breit und setzte sich nun auch in Bewegung.

„Darf man erfahren, was ihr da gerade nonverbal besprochen habt? Oder ist das eines eurer Rumtreibergeheimnisse?", fragte Lily und sah ihren Freund skeptisch an.

James zog seinen Umhang fester um sich, als wolle er etwas verstecken. „Später, Schatz. Ich

verspreche, ich werde das 'Geheimnis' heute noch lüften." Er legte seinen Arm um sie und sie lies ihren Kopf grummelnd an seine Schulter sinken und betrachtete die Sterne.

„Merlin, ist das kalt", zischte Beccy und mummelte sich in ihren Umhang, während sie ein paar Schritte auf der Stelle trippelte. Remus nahm sie von hinten in den Arm, Beccy schloss genießerisch die Augen.

Remus atmete tief ein, die frische, wenn auch kalte Luft, war regelrecht wohltuend nach der abgestandenen Luft im Pub. Er legte sein Kinn vorsichtig auf ihrer Schulter ab und schlang seine Arme fester um sie, verflocht ihre Hände mit einander.

„Auch, wenn es kalt ist, die Nacht ist wunderschön", hauchte Beccy und sah hinauf zu den Sternen und dem noch fast vollen Mond, ehe sie ihren Blick Remus zuwandte. Dieser vermied es, in den Nachthimmel zu schauen und verlor sich eher an der durch den Mond erhellten Szenerie einer wie in Watte eingepackten Landschaft. Er gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich, was Beccy ein Lächeln entlockte. Eine wohltuende Wärme stieg in ihr auf, sie hätte ewig hier stehen können und den Moment genießen, Remus genießen. Sie liebte es, wenn er so war, ganz frei von Ängsten und Zweifeln, sondern mit sich und der Welt im Reinen, glücklich. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seinen, sagte aber nichts. Viel zu schön war das Gefühl, ihm nicht nur als Freund nahe zu sein, sondern als Partner, ihm mit Herz und Seele verbunden zu sein, eins zu sein.

„Süß, die Beiden", wisperte Lily an James' Ohr.

Er nickte und lächelte. „Ich freu mich wirklich, er verdient es, endlich glücklich zu sein. Da ist Beccy genau die Richtige, ihn aus seinem selbst erbauten Panzer zu locken. So gelöst wie heute, vor allem bei dem Gespräch von eben, habe ich ihn nur selten erlebt…"

Lily seufzte. „Ich hoffe, dass wir zwei nicht die einzigen sein werden, die später heiraten und ein Kind bekommen werden…"

James lachte. „Lily, sie sind gerade mal ein paar Stunden zusammen. Obwohl ich schon länger vermutet habe, wer die Frau seiner schlaflosen Nächte ist…. Ich würde es ihnen wünschen, sehr sogar. Aber Harry sagte, er wisse in der Zukunft nichts von einer Beccy…"

„James", unterbrach sie ihn, „das ist die Zukunft und genau die versuchen wir zu ändern. Wir können nicht sagen, was zwischen Beccy und Remus passiert, aber wir können hoffen, dass die neue Zukunft auch ihre Zukunft sein wird."

James runzelte die Stirn, man merkte, dass er angestrengt nachdachte über die Worte seiner Freundin. „Du hast Recht, wir können nur hoffen, dass wir es schaffen, aber irgendwie macht mir das ganze auch Angst. Ich meine, was ist wenn wir die Zukunft so verändern, dass Harry nie geboren wird? Wenn einer von uns beiden vor dem besagten Halloweenfest stirbt?"

Er ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen und blieb an dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen hängen, der ihm so verdammt ähnlich sah, der ein Abbild von ihm sein könnte, oder jemand, der Vielsafttrank mit seinen Haaren genommen hätte. Ja wenn, wenn die Augen von Lily nicht gewesen wären. Seine Augen senkten sich und vertieften sich in die Augen, die später einmal sein Sohn haben würde, in die Augen, die er so sehr liebte.

„Wir werden es schaffen, wir werden auf einander Acht geben, gerade wir beide sehen doch im Moment täglich, wofür wir kämpfen, wofür wir das alles tun. Ich liebe ihn jetzt schon so sehr und ich freue mich darauf, ihn aufwachsen zu sehen, ihm eine normale Kindheit zu schenken." Lily sah James tief in die Augen, aus ihnen sprach der pure Kampfeswille, der Mut, der sie ins Hause Gryffindors gebracht hatte.

Er sah all das in ihnen, was ihm für einen kurzen Moment abhanden gekommen schien.

Er nahm sie fester in den Arm, legte seine Lippen auf die ihren und murmelte: „Du hast Recht Lils, wir werden es schaffen, wir werden kämpfen und Voldemort besiegen." Nach diesen Worten verschloss er ihre Lippen endgültig und gab ihr einen liebevollen und zärtlichen Kuss.

„Meinst du, es war richtig, ihm nichts von Tonks und Teddy zu sagen? Ich meine, wenn Beccy jetzt überlebt, was ich hoffe und sie zusammenbleiben, werden Remus und Tonks nie heiraten können. Ich mag Beccy und sie tut Remus in dieser Zeit genauso gut, wie Tonks es in der Zukunft tut. Aber ist es fair?", fragte ein betrübter Harry, der mit Ginny etwas Abstand zu den anderen hatte.

Er bemerkte den Blick seines Vaters, der ihn in diesem Moment aber wieder abwandte und seiner Mum einen Kuss gab. Auch Harry sah jetzt wieder zu seiner Freundin, tief in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen.

„Was ist schon fair, Harry. Aber du kannst es Remus nicht erzählen, nicht nur, dass du ihn in eine ziemliche Zwickmühle bringen würdest, nein auch Beccy würdest du in eine bringen und ich glaube, du würdest beiden sehr weh tun, weil sie sich dann das Leben nur unnötig schwer machen würden. Und wer sagt schon, dass Tonks und Remus in einer geänderten Zukunft überhaupt zueinander finden? Ich meine, sie haben sich durch den Orden kennen gelernt und den Orden wird es in der Zukunft nicht mehr geben, da der Grund für ihn nicht mehr existiert. Voldemort wird sterben, und zwar bevor du überhaupt geboren wirst, du wirst diese verdammte Prophezeiung erfüllen, bevor sie überhaupt gemacht wird. Warum willst du Remus und Beccy wegen einer möglichen späteren Beziehung ihr Glück im Hier und Jetzt kaputt machen?" Ginny sah ihm tief in die Augen, in denen er eine einzelne Träne glitzern sah.

Hastig wischte Harry sie weg. „Du hast Recht, Gin, aber ich habe trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen. Immerhin ist Teddy mein Patenkind und sollte ich für ihn nicht nur das Beste wollen?", fragte er zweifelnd und ließ seinen Blick zu dem Werwolf und seiner Freundin gleiten.

„Schatz, meinst du nicht es wäre das Beste, wenn sein Dad glücklich ist? Denn wer weiß, ob Teddy überhaupt geboren werden würde, das sagte ich doch eben schon."

Harry seufzte, ja sie hatte Recht, aber das komische Gefühl blieb. „Vielleicht sollte ich noch einmal mit Dumbledore reden. Nicht, dass du mir nicht geholfen hättest", fügte er schnell noch hinzu, als er den bösen Blick seiner Freundin bemerkte, „aber Dumbledore hat einfach mehr Lebenserfahrung, ich will einfach noch eine zweite Meinung wissen, sei mir nicht böse", bat er sie sanft und gab ihr einen hingebungsvollen Kuss.

„Pete lass uns schon vorgehen, unsere Turteltauben brauchen noch etwas länger", sagte Sirius genervt, als er die drei verliebten Pärchen beobachtete und sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. „Wir können dann noch in die Küche gehen und etwas zu knabbern holen."

„Hast du noch nicht genug gegessen, Pad? Wir haben doch gerade erst zu Abend gegessen. Du bist ein elender Vielfraß", antworte der Rumtreiber grinsend und nahm dann seine Beine in die Hand, da Sirius nur rief: „Wir gehen schon mal vor, ich muss Pete aber vorher erst einmal Manieren beibringen!"

„Sirius nein, das ist unfair, Pad ist viel schneller als ich – Piep fiep", war dann das einzige, was man noch hörte, neben einem Bellen. Sirius und Peter liefen in ihren Animagigestalten Richtung Schloss.

Nur die sechs Verliebten bekamen nichts von dem mit, was die beiden Chaoten veranstalteten, denn sie waren viel zu sehr mit ihrem Partner beschäftigt, als das sie überhaupt irgendetwas mitbekommen hätten.

Völlig in einander versunken standen sie unter dem Sternenhimmel. Lauschten der Stille der Nacht, eng an ihren Partner geschmiegt, für den Moment vollkommen glücklich. Keine Gedanken an die Vergangenheit oder die vage Zukunft, es gab nur das Hier und Jetzt. Es war der Augenblick, der zählte, nicht das, was war oder sein würde.

Ein Bellen durchbrach die Stille. Peter und Sirius rannten über das Schlossgelände Richtung Eingangsportal. Peter als Ratte vorweg, er versuchte dem großen, schwarzem Hund, welcher Sirius war zu entkommen. Immer wieder stieß er der Hund seine Schnauze in den Schnee, in der Hoffnung das kleine graue Nagetier zu erwischen, welches einer seiner besten Freunde war.

Immer wieder war die Nase mit Schnee bedeckt, die er einfach abschüttelte und von neuem auf die Jagd ging. Die kleine Ratte versuchte indes irgendwie zu entkommen, wusste aber eigentlich, dass sie keine Chance hatte, weil der Hund einfach größer war und dadurch auch schneller.

Plötzlich gefror dem Nager das Blut in den Adern.

Was war das gewesen, war das ein Miauen? Was hatte Thor hier draußen zu suchen? Warum war sie nicht im Schloss und suchte nach herumstreunenden Schülern?

Daran, sich zurück zu verwandeln dachte der kleinste der Animagi nicht. Plötzlich hörte er ein Fauchen, was direkt neben ihm erklang. Er zitterte und versuchte sich im Schnee zu verstecken. Plötzlich war heißer Atem über ihm und was war das? Da lief irgendetwas an seinem Rücken hinunter. Da wurde er auch schon hoch gehoben, ein komischer Geruch umgab ihn und dann wurde er weggetragen. Vor dem Eingangsportal wurde er sanft wieder abgesetzt.

„Mensch Pete, warum hast du dich nicht einfach zurück verwandelt?", fragte Sirius, dem der Schrecken nach seiner Rückverwandlung immer noch anzusehen war.

„Danke Pad, da hast du mich gerade noch rechtzeitig zu fassen bekommen", er schluckte, „ich habe einfach nicht daran gedacht mich zurück zu verwandeln, du weißt doch, dass ich dafür Ruhe brauche und ich war in dem Moment nicht wirklich ruhig. Aber du solltest dir vielleicht mal wieder die Zähne putzen, du hast Mundgeruch."

Sirius verzog kurz das Gesicht und grinste daraufhin dreckig. „Wenn Pad deine Zahnbürste benutzen darf?"

Peter blickte seinen Freund entsetzt an. „Bäh Pad, du bist eklig! Aber wenn wir, wie du vorgeschlagen hast, noch einen Abstecher in die Küche machen wollen, schlage ich vor, wir machen uns auf den Weg – und nein, du bekommst nachher NICHT meine Zahnbürste."

Sirius lachte und beeilte sich, Peter auf den Eingangsstufen einzuholen. Als die beiden einige Minuten später die Küche verließen, traten sie mit voll beladenen Armen durch das Eingangsportrait des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes. Von den drei Pärchen fehlte noch jede Spur.

Sirius ließ sich auf ein Sofa vor dem Kamin plumpsen, nahm sich eine Schale mit Keksen und mampfte fröhlich vor sich hin. Peter setzte sich in einen Sessel daneben, legte seinen Kopf zurück und schloss einen Moment die Augen.

„Man Pad kannst du auch noch was anderes als essen?", fragte James seinen besten Freund, als er ein paar Minuten später ebenfalls den fast leeren Raum betrat.

„Klar Prongs kann ich", grinste er breit, „trinken, gibst du mir ein Butterbier?"

„War es das, was du in den Drei Besten vergessen hattest?", schimpfte Lily auf diese Aussage hin sofort los. „Wenn du jetzt noch einen Feuerwiskey gekauft hast, muss ich mich bei Harry entschuldigen, aber vor allem bei Ginny."

„Wieso musst du dich dann bei ihnen entschuldigen?", fragte James verständnislos und sah seine Freundin neugierig an.

„Weil Harry dann vielleicht nie geboren wird. Könnt ihr Jungs nicht mal einen gemütlichen Abend ohne Alkohol haben?" Lily schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und setzte sich auch in einen der Sessel am Kamin. Sie streckte ihre Hände gegen die ausgehenden Flammen und hoffte, dass es kein allzu langer Abend mehr werden würde, denn wenn das Feuer erst aus gegangen war, würde es sehr schnell kalt in dem Raum werden.

Einen Augenblick später schwang das Portrait der Fetten Dame erneut nach Innen auf, erwartungsvoll blickten vier Augenpaare Richung Eingang und grinsten breit, denn alles, was sie sahen, waren rote und schwarze Haare, beinahe ineinander verfangen.

„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer", rief Sirius ihnen entgegen, was Harry und Ginny abrupt auseinander fahren liess.

Während Harry dunkelrot anlief, grinste Ginny nur ebenso breit zurück und sagte frech: „Wenn ihr die nächsten Stunden hier unten bleibt?"

Harry machte den Eindruck, als würde er am liebsten im Erdboden versinken und murmelte: „Die Zwillinge hatten eindeutig einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich."

„Wer hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf wen?", wollte Remus irritiert wissen, als er mit Beccy zusammen hinter Harry und Ginny den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

James sagte mit gespielt strenger Miene: „Ich habe meinen Sohn und seine Freundin gerade knutschend vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum erwischt."

Lily lachte. „Da musst du ja wahnsinnig stolz auf ihn sein, immerhin haben uns unsere Freunde schon des Öfteren in dieser Situation ertappt."

„Moment", wunderte sich Beccy, „Ihr wart doch ein ganzes Stück vor uns, wir kommt es, dass ihr jetzt erst hier seid?"

Harrys Gesicht hatte die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen, Ginnys Grinsen war indessen noch breiter geworden. Als Beccys Blick auf die leicht geröteten Lippen der beiden fiel, grinste sie ebenfalls und nickte verstehend mit dem Kopf.

„Ah, dann ist alles klar", lachte sie und schlenderte zu einem freien Platz neben Lily, wo sie sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

Sirius sah seinen besten Freund hoffnungsvoll an. „Und? Was machen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Abend?" James wich seinem Blick jedoch aus und sah hinüber zu Harry; die Drohung Lilys nahmer durchaus ernst.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ins Bett gehen, wir haben morgen noch viel vor", murmelte er und erntete einen beinahe beeindruckten Blick von seiner Freundin, Sirius dagegen sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Ins _Bett_? Und was ist mit -"

„Pad, wir sollten jetzt wirklich _nach oben_ gehen", sagte James nachdrücklich und warf seinem Freund einen eindringlichen Blick zu. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann blinzelte Sirius, er hatte verstanden und erhob sich als erster.

„Ich bin im Bett, bis Morgen, Leute", rief er in die Runde, verbeugte sich leicht, grinste breit und sprintete beinahe die Treppen in Richtung Schlafsaal empor.

Beccy sah ihm verständnislos nach. „Was ist denn in den gefahren? Black geht doch sonst nicht freiwillig ins Bett?"

Scheinbar ratlos zuckte Peter mit den Schultern und murmelte: „Ich werde aber auch nach oben gehen, ich bin müde. Wir sehen uns morgen bei Dumbledore."

„Nacht, Pete", sagte Lily und wandte sich fragend ihrem Freund zu.

Lily sah ihren Freund beinahe fragend an, James'Augen waren ebenfalls Richtung Schlafsaal gerichtet. In ihnen blitzte etwas auf, dass ihr gar nicht gefiel.

„Ich werde dann auch verschwinden", verkündete er und warf einen langen Blick auf Remus, der nickte und sich dann von Beccy verabschiedete.

Kurz darauf waren die drei Hexen allein im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Seit wann gehen die Jungs freiwillig ins Bett? Und dann auch noch so schnell nach einander?"

Lily grummelte leise in sich hinein. „Da stimmt etwas nicht, wenn die Rumtreiber alle auf einmal ins Bett gehen, geht da etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu."

„Lass uns doch nachsehen", schlug Beccy vor und erhob sich bereits halb von ihrem Platz. „Wozu können wir schliesslich in die Schlafräume der Jungs, sie aber nicht in unsere?"

Lily und Ginny nickten zustimmend und leise, um kein auffälliges Geräusch zu verursachen, schlichen sie sich die Treppe hinauf zum Raum der Rumtreiber.

Lily presste ein Ohr an die Tür, konnte jedoch nichts verdächtiges ausmachen. Kein Lärm, kein Grölen... im Gegenteil, es war ruhig, beinahe zu ruhig.

Als auch Ginny nichts hören konnte, zog sie die Stirn in Falten. „Muffliato", mumelte sie und zog ihren Zauberstab, um kurz darauf mit einem „Finite Incantatem" den Zauber aufzuheben.

Sofort erklang genau das, was sie erwartet hatten: lautes Lachen, das Klirren von Bierflaschen, die aneinander gestoßen wurden und fröhliche Musik.

Auf drei stießen sie beinahe die Tür auf und platzen mitten ins Zimmer. Sirius saß mit einem Glas Feuerwhisky in der Hand auf seinem Bett, Peter dagegen hatte eine Bierflasche neben sich stehen, genau wie Remus, welches gerade einen Schluck aus seinem Butterbier nahm, an welchem er sich beinahe verschluckte. James stand ziemlich ertappt mitten im Raum und ließ beinahe die Whiskyflasche fallen, als er dem bösen Blick seiner Freundin begegnete.

Beccy hingegen sah beinahe beleidigt aus. „Jungs, wenn ihr schon eine Party feiert, dann sagt wenigstens Bescheid, damit wir mitfeiern können!"

Lily jedoch sah mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen in die Runde. „Ich glaub es nicht, ich glaube es echt nicht. James Liam Potter, ich hatte dir doch gerade ausdrücklich erklärt, was passiert, wenn du Feuerwhisky dabei hast, oder?"

Beccy sah ihre beste Freundin leicht vorwurfsvoll an. „Lily komm schon, sei nicht immer so eine Spaßbremse. Heute haben wir uns so etwas verdient, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Aber –", setzte Lily an, wurde jedoch von Beccy und Ginny energisch in den Raum gedrückt.

„Kein Aber, Lily, der heutige Abend gehört uns, das wird gefeiert." Ginny angelte nach einer Butterbierflasche und drückte sie ihrer Freundin in die Hand. Geschlagen ließ sich Lily auf Remus' Bett fallen.

Beccy tat es Ginny gleich, schnappte sich eine Flasche Butterbier und liess sich neben der Schulsprecherin nieder. „Lily, wir müssen doch noch darauf anstoßen, dass du Mutter bist, ich mit Remus zusammen und Harry und Ginny bekommen so endlich ihre angemessene Begrüßungsfeier."

Lily rollte mit den Augen und seufzte leise. „Ist ja schon gut, ich sage auch nichts mehr", sagte sie genervt und trank demonstrativ einen Schluck aus ihrer Fasche.

Harry erhob seine Butterberflasche und sagte laut und deutlich in die Runde: „Auf eine bessere Zukunft!"

Einstimmig wurden ebenfalls Gläser und Flaschen erhoben. „Auf die Zukunft", sprachen sie wie aus einem Munde und stießen gemeinsam an. Es war, als hätten sie sich gerade ein Versprechen gegeben.


	21. Trailer

_Hallo! An dieser Stelle möchten wir wir euch unseren Trailer vorstellen, den wir irgendwie nicht an die erste Stelle verschoben bekommen, daher jetzt mittendrin._

_Lieben Dank an valerie an ihre treuen Kommis!_

_Jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen, das neue Kapitel kommt dann auchbald nach,_

_liebe Grüße, Cassiopeia und vojka alias Peitschende weide #gg#_

-----------------------

_**Trailer**_

Schwarzer Bildschirm, gespenstige Stille, ein leises „_Harry_" ist zu hören.

Harry steht am Waldrand und sucht etwas in dem Beutel um seinen Hals. Er nimmt einen kleinen goldenen Schnatz heraus und führt ihn an seine Lippen.

_**Manchmal passieren die Dinge… **_

„Harry, wo sind wir?", fragt Ginny ihn, während er ihr den Tarnumhang über wirft. Es ist dunkel, man kann nur undeutlich Landschaftsumrisse erahnen.

_- Szenenwechsel - _

Harry und Ginny stehen vor Dumbledore in dessen Büro.

…_**nicht so wie vorhergesehen. **_

Harry tritt vor und fragt: „Welches Jahr haben wir, Professor?"

Der Schulleiter blickt ihn verwirrt an und antwortet: „Neunzehnhundertsiebenundsiebzig, den dreiundzwanzigsten Dezember, um genau zu sein."

_**Verzweiflung…**_

Ein sichtlich fertiger Harry sitzt weinend an der Wand und eine beunruhigte Ginny versucht ihr bestes, ihn zu trösten.

„Was, wenn ich das nicht schaffe?", hört man ihn schwach murmeln.

_**Freundschaft…**_

Sirius und Peter rennen fröhlich durch ein verschneites Hogsmeade. Kurz darauf wälzen sich die vier Rumtreiber und Harry im Schnee, man hört glückliches Lachen.

_- Szenenwechsel -_

Ein Festball, man sieht überall glückliche, tanzende Paare: Harry und Ginny, Lily und James, Remus und seine Freundin…

_- Szenenwechsel -_

Acht Gryffindors stehen in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum beisammen. Ginny und Lily stehen sich gegenüber.

„Harry ist euer Sohn, Sirius' Patensohn, aber ich habe keine Familie hier und nun habe ich das Gefühl, neue Freunde gefunden zu haben, ganz besondere Freunde."

_**Liebe…**_

Lily und Severus sitzen auf steinernen Treppenstufen.

„Geh nicht zu ihm, tu mir das nicht an", sagt sie leise.

„Wieso sollte ich nicht, du hast mich doch auch verraten und allein gelassen", murrt der Schwarzhaarige, wütend dreht Lily sich weg und geht.

„Verzeih mir", flüstert er, „ich liebe dich doch."

_- Szenenwechsel­_

Harry klammert sich ungewohnt fest an Ginny und flüstert: „Lass mich nie mehr los, Gin, nie mehr."

Ginny schluckt und nickt an seiner Schulter. Dann hebt sie den Kopf und sieht ihm tief in die so traurigen und zugleich glücklichen Augen. „Harry, sehe ich so aus, als würde ich dich je wieder gehen lassen? Wie könnte ich das tun, wollte ich mir nicht selbst das Herz brechen? Ich liebe dich, Harry und daran wird sich auch niemals etwas ändern. Versprochen."

_- Szenenwechsel - _

Remus sitzt neben einem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen und beginnt zu strahlen. In Ermangelung an Worten nimmt er einfach ihre Hand, die locker in der seinen liegt und legt sie auf seine linke Brusthälfte.

„Es schlägt für dich", haucht er atemlos, unbewusst kommen sich ihre Gesichter immer näher.

_**Und das Leben…**_

Sirius, in Frauenkleider gehüllt, stolziert erhobenen Hauptes durch Hogsmeade.

_- Szenenwechsel -_

Der junge Severus Snape erhält ein Päckchen.

Kurz darauf sieht man die Rumtreiber auf dem Flur und James fragt höhnisch: „Schniefelus, was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?"

Kurzer Blick auf Snape, der mit pink-gelben Haaren in der Schülermenge untertaucht.

_**... werden auf eine harte Probe gestellt.**_

Harry verabschiedet sich von Ginny und geht die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf. Als er die Tür leise öffnet, hört man nur ein „Missetat begangen" und das Licht des Zauberstabes erlischt.

_- Szenenwechsel -_

James und Harry stehen sich wütend gegenüber und feuern Flüche auf den anderen ab.

_**Man lernt seine Vergangenheit kennen…**_

Büro des Schulleiters. Harrys Blick ist auf ein Mädchen mit flammend roten Haaren gerichtet.

„Smith, Sir, Harry Smith ist mein Name und das ist Ginerva Wright."

„Bitte, wenn Sie noch einen Moment draußen warten würden?", fragt Dumbledore freundlich, die beiden verlassen das Büro wieder.

Vor der Tür flüstert Ginny erschrocken: „Das war deine Mutter, oder?"

_- Szenenwechsel -_

Harry steht neben einem rothaarigen Mädchen und blickt einen jungen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und Brille ängstlich an.

„Aber… aber ich bin doch euer Sohn."

…_**um die Zukunft zu retten.**_

Es ist Nacht. James, Lily, Alice und Frank stehen Voldemort gegenüber.

Kurz darauf erscheinen weitere Ordensmitglieder, Voldemort verschwindet und Lily flüstert: „Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal."

_**Sie kämpfen nur für eines – ihre Freiheit**_

Ein majestätischer Phönix mit Schuppen am Körper statt Federn fliegt stolz über den Schwarzen See und stößt einen Schrei aus, der Freiheit verheißt.

_**Doch alles hat seinen Preis.**_

Nacht, der Verbotene Wald. Remus erblickt einen anderen Werwolf und rennt ohne zu zögern hinter her.

In der nächsten Szene sitzt er gefesselt und am Kopf verwundet auf einem Stuhl, um ihn herum eine Gruppe Männer und Frauen.

„So sieht man sich wieder, Remus", sagt der Fremde, welcher Remus am nächsten steht.

_- Szenenwechsel -_

Zwei Frauen sind zu sehen, ansonsten ist es dunkel. Eine von ihnen kniet weinend auf dem Boden mit einem toten James auf dem Schoß liegend.

_**Sie werden sich ihren Ängsten stellen müssen…**_

Eine Frau, Ende 30, steht mit schreckensweiten Augen einer Banshee gegenüber.

_**Gemeinsam sind sie stark**_

Es ist Nacht, die Rumtreiber, Harry, Ginny, Lily und das schwarzhaarige Mädchen sind zusammen mit vier Erwachsenen und Dumbledore unterwegs. Sie sind sommerlich gekleidet. Plötzlich jedoch wird es kalt und alle rufen gleichzeitig: „EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

_**Einzeln werden sie brechen**_

Sirius hängt in Ketten an einer Wand, aus einer Wunde am Oberarm sickert Blut.

„Dich werden wir auch noch brechen, Blutsverräter", erklingt eine Stimme, im nächsten Moment hört man ein „_Crucio_" durch den halb dunklen Raum hallen.

_**Dreizehn gegen Voldemort**_

Dumbledores Blick ruht auf der kleinen Gruppe vor ihm, einer der Männer spricht mit entschlossener Stimme: „Du hast Recht, Albus. Auch, wenn ich das Gefühl nicht los werde, dass das noch nicht alles ist, kann ich nicht leugnen, dass uns dieser – ich nenne es Mal Zufall – einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Vorteil verschafft. Wir müssen nur entscheiden, wie wir ihn nutzen und wie wir jetzt genauer vorgehen."

_**Neue Wege werden entdeckt…**_

Peter ist mit den anderen über ein Pergament gebeugt, auf welchem seltsame Symbole zu sehen sind. Verblüfft bemerkt er: „James, ist das nicht das Zeichen, welches auf den Deckeln eurer Spiegel ist?"

…_**wenn das Ende naht**_

Vier Lichtsäulen erheben sich aus jedem der Türme des Schlosses. Sie treffen im Himmel aufeinander und verbinden sich, sausen hinab zur Erde und schlagen im Innenhof ein, welcher daraufhin aufbricht.

_**Doch der Dämon kann nicht vernichtet werden.**_

Dobby hält krampfhaft ein Buch fest, welches Harry versucht ihm zu entwinden. „Das gehört Dobby! Dobby und Master Tom und sonst niemandem!"

_**When a journey changes a destiny…**_


	22. Die Planungen beginnen

_Hallo!_

_Hier ein weiteres Kapitel von unsererseits, aber zuerst möchten wir euch unserer herzlichen Dank aussprechen für eure Reviews_

_**Sasa**__, __**Buecher-FF-wurm**__ und __**Valerie27**__._

_**sasa**__: wow, da werden wir ja ganz rot, wir haben es in die Top drei geschafft! +lach+. Aber vielen lieben Danke für dein Kommi, wir hoffen, das neue Kapitel gefällt dir auch wieder!_

_**Buecher-FF-wurm**__: Woha, lieben Dank für dein Review! Du hast uns sprachlos gemacht… Tut uns leid, aber das mit James wird leider passieren. Die Sache mit den Spiegeln dauern noch etwas, aber die Lichtsäulen kommen erst ganz zum Schluss – das dauert also NOCH länger… Lool, jaah, wir haben eine brave Ratte,.. ähm, einen braven Peter! Doch wird er es auch bleiben?_

_**valerie**__: Auch dir lieben Dank für dein Review! Auch, wenn du dich wohl leider noch etwas gedulden musst, aber keine Angst was im Trailer vorkommt, kommt auch in der FF vor… versprochen!_

_Hier geht es nun also weiter, wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen,_

_Liebste Grüße,_

_Cassiopeia und vojka_

_**Kapitel 21**_

**Die Planungen beginnen oder Voldemort wir kommen**

Als die Sonne durch die beschlagenen Fenster schien, kitzelte sie Remus' Nase empfindlich. Der Werwolf drehte sich schlaftrunken auf die Seite und wunderte sich, was so schwer auf seinem Oberarm lag. Er erkannte schwarzes Haar und spürte einen leisen Atem an seinem Hals. Als er sich bewusst wurde, _wer_ da neben ihm lag, war er mit einem Schlag hellwach. Er sah sich verwirrt um und erkannte, dass sowohl James auch Harry nicht allein im Bett lagen. Sirius dagegen lag quer auf seinem Bett, den Kopf eingezogen und die Beine von der Bettkante hängend. Von Peter sah man nur die Füße, die auf die Kopfkissen lagen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die große Uhr, die über der Zimmertür hing und er erschrak. 9:47.

Schnell weckte er Beccy, die sich verschlafen die Augen rieb und sprang auf der anderen Seite aus dem Bett, um im Nebenbett Harry und Ginny zu wecken. Leider übersah er die am Boden liegende Butterbierflasche, rutschte aus und landete somit der Länge nach quer mitten auf ihnen.

Harry saß sofort senkrecht im Bett, während Ginny schlaftrunken grummelnd versuchte, ihre Beine von dem plötzlichen Gewicht zu befreien. Als dies jedoch nicht möglich war, öffnete sie blinzelnd ein Auge und musste gegen ihren Willen lachen, als sie sah, dass Remus peinlich berührt versuchte, von ihnen herunter zu krabbeln.

„Guten Morgen, Remus", grinste sie munter und fügte hinzu: „das nächste Mal sag bitte Bescheid, wenn du vor hast, mit uns zu kuscheln, wir machen gerne Platz."

Remus schaffte es schließlich, wieder neben ihrem Bett zum Stehen zu kommen und murmelte hastig eine Entschuldigung. „Eigentlich wollte ich euch nur wecken, wir treffen uns gleich mit Dumbledore."

Erschrocken riss Ginny die Augen auf, doch ehe sie etwas antworten konnte, hörte man von der anderen Seite des Raumes einen dumpfen Plumps. Verwundert drehten sie ihre Köpfe und sahen einen schwarzen Haarschopf, der der gerade über die Bettkante hinweg ragte. James hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen und japste: „Remus, seit wann stehst du auf flotte Dreier und das ohne deine Freundin?"

Beccy kugelte sich lachend im Bett, während Remus rot wurde und murmelte: „Von jetzt an kann es nur noch besser werden."

Lily setzte sich auf und sagte zu James, der inzwischen seine Brille vom Nachttisch gefischt hatte: „James, du versuchst, deinen Freund wach zu kriegen. Remus, versuch du dein Glück bei Peter. Beccy, Ginny und ich gehen schnell hinüber in unseren Schlafsaal, ziehen uns etwas Frisches an und in zwei Minuten treffen wir uns unten."

Als sich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum eingefunden hatten, öffnete Peter sogleich das Portrait. Harry jedoch blieb stehen und meinte: „Geht schon vor, ich komme in fünf Minuten nach, versprochen." Ginny warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, Harry nickte. „Gut, dann sagt Dumbledore bitte, dass wir zwei etwas später kommen."

Sirius maulte. „Harry, wenn du ein heißes Date mit deiner Freundin haben willst, solltest du dir schon mehr als fünf Minuten Zeit nehmen."

Harry lachte, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Keine Angst Pad, mit einem Date hat das wenig zu tun und jetzt ab mit euch. Ihr werdet erwartet."

Die sechs Freunde machten sich auf den Weg zum Schulsprecherraum. Als sie die Tür öffneten, schien dieser verlassen.

„Puh, ein Glück ist Dumbledore noch nicht da", meinte Beccy und erstarrte im nächste Moment, als ihr Blick auf den Sessel fiel, der hinter der Tür in einer Ecke gestanden hatte. Dort saß gut gelaunt kein geringerer als der Schuldirektor und sah sie aus freundlichen Augen an.

„Ihr scheint eine lange Nacht hinter euch zu haben. Aber nun setzt euch bitte, wir wollen anfangen, wenn alle das sind. Wo sind Harry und Ginny?"

Beccy zog Remus neben sich auf eines der Sofas und erklärte an Dumbledore gewandt: „Wir sollen Ihnen ausrichten, dass die zwei etwas später kommen. Sie wollen in fünf Minuten nach kommen, sagte Harry."

Kaum hatten alle ihre Plätze gefunden, ging das Portrait der Mönche erneut auf und Ginny und Harry betraten grinsend den Schulsprecherraum.

Lily sah sich etwas betreten im Raum um und wandte sich an ihren Professor: „Sir, wir haben es leider nicht geschafft zum Frühstück zu gehen. Könnten Sie einen der Hauselfen bitten uns etwas hier her zu bringen?"

James und Sirius nickten wild mit dem Kopf und sahen begeistert zwischen Lily und Dumbledore hin und her.

„Wir wissen doch, ohne etwas zu Essen im Magen sind die beiden nicht zu ertragen", sagte Lily und lachte, als sie die Gesichter der beiden Freunde sah.

Der Mentor lächelte verstehend und klatschte kurz in die Hände, woraufhin Sally erschien, die Nase wie immer beinahe am Boden klebend. „Meister Dumbledore, was kann Sally für den ehrenwerten Schulleiter der Hogwartsschule tun, Sir?"

Der Schulleiter sah die Hauselfe freundlich an. „Unsere Freunde hier haben es gestern Abend mit dem Umtrunk etwas zu genau genommen und in ihrem Eifer das Frühstück versäumt. Es wäre nett, wenn du eine nahrhafte Kleinigkeit für uns bereit stellen könntest."

Sally verbeugte sich abermals, piepste ein: „Natürlich Sir, sofort, Sir" und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp.

Eine erwartungsvolle Stille legte sich über den Raum, als das Portrait der Mönche aufschwang und Harry und Ginny lachend und prustend in den Raum gestolpert kamen.

„Dürfen wir erfahren, wo ihr gewesen seid? Oder wolltet ihr einfach ein paar Minuten für euch haben?", zwinkerte Dumbledore ihnen über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille zu.

Harry grinste. „Natürlich werden Sie es erfahren, Sir, keine Sorge. Aber nicht jetzt sofort – und danke ja, ein paar Minuten mit Ginny verbringe ich, wann immer ich kann."

Bevor einer der Anwesenden antworten konnte, erschienen Sally und Crossy und mit ihnen keine Kleinigkeit, sondern ein komplettes Frühstück für neun Personen. Es gab Kaffee, Tee und Kürbissaft, Brötchen, Toast und Croissants, Rührei, Speck und Marmelade, kurz, alles was das Herz begehrt. Sirius und James bekamen bei dem Anblick dieses reichhaltigen Frühstücks regelrechte Stielaugen.

„Das nennst du eine Kleinigkeit Sally?", fragte Beccy verblüfft und auch ihr lief bei dem was ihre Augen sahen das Wasser im Munde zusammen.

„Verzeihung, Miss", sagte Sally geknickt und an Dumbledore gewandt fügte sie hinzu, „Sally wird gleich in Küche gehen und sich für den Ungehorsam bestrafen, den sie begangen hat."

Noch ehe jemand anderes das Wort ergreifen konnte, ging Harry einen Schritt auf die kleine Hauselfe zu und kniete sich zu ihr herunter. „Nein Sally, bestrafe dich nicht, Beccy war nur erstaunt. Wir freuen uns doch über dieses lecker aussehende Frühstück, was du uns bereitet hast und wir danken dir dafür ganz herzlich."

Die Ohren, welche eben noch betrübt auf den Schultern gehangen hatten, richteten sich nun wieder auf, eine einzelne Träne lief Sally aus den Augen: „Sir, Sally hat soviel Güte und Liebenswürdigkeit gar nicht verdient. Sally hat nicht auf ihren Meister gehört und muss sich deshalb bestrafen. Aber -„

„Nichts aber, Sally", mischte sich nun auch Dumbledore ein. „D wirst dich nicht bestrafen, wir ihr alle wisst, mag ich es nicht, wenn ihr es tut. Geh einfach wieder in die Küche und mache mit dem weiter, wovon ich dich mit meinem Ruf abgehalten habe."

Die kleine Elfe verbeugte sich tief, noch tiefer als sie es sonst tat und piepste: „Wie der Meister wünschen." Und schon waren sowohl Sally als auch Crossy verschwunden.

Harry blickte immer noch auf die Stelle, wo das Geschöpf eben verschwunden war. Seine Gedanken schweiften in die Zukunft zu einem anderen Hauselfen. _Was wird aus Dobby werden, wenn wir die Zukunft ändern,_ schoss es Harry in den Kopf.

Ginny, die Harrys gedankenverlorenen Blick sah, ging zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn. „Du denkst an Dobby oder?", fragte sie einfühlsam. Alles, was Harry tun konnte war nicken. Die anderen sahen den beiden Zeitreisenden zu und fragten sich, wer dieser Dobby war.

„Was wird aus ihm? Wenn wir alles ändern, was wird aus ihm?", flüsterte Harry schon fast verzweifelt bei dem Gedanken an seinen kleinen Freund, der ihm in seinem zweiten Jahr so vehement versucht hatte das Leben zu retten und ihn dadurch eigentlich nur in Gefahr gebracht hatte. „Wenn Dobby meine Bitte, mir nie wieder das Leben retten zu wollen, erfüllt hätte, wären Hermine, Ron und ich gestorben. Er hat sein Leben geopfert, damit wir weiter leben und die Welt retten können. Ich kann ihn doch jetzt nicht ihm Stich lassen."

„Irgendwie werden wir es schaffen ihn zu befreien und dann wird er schon 20 Jahre früher ein freier Elf sein, so wie er es sich immer gewünscht hat. Er wird hier in Hogwarts ein schönes neues zu Hause bekommen, und schon jetzt Lohn und Urlaub bekommen oder er findet eine nette Zaubererfamilie, wo er sich um einen kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit grünen Augen und vielleicht auch seinen Geschwistern kümmern kann", zwinkerte Ginny und schaute grinsend zu ihren zukünftigen Schwiegereltern, die diesen Blick verstanden und kräftig nickten, obwohl sie von dem Gespräch nur die Hälfte verstanden hatten.

Harry sah Ginny liebevoll an, sie schaffte es immer wieder, nicht nur seine Gedanken zu lesen, sondern auch noch ihn wieder aufzubauen, wenn er gerade am verzweifeln war. Wenn er jemals Zweifel gehabt hatte, ob Ginny die Richtige für ihn war, so verflogen sie spätestens jetzt. „Ich liebe dich Gin, du bist das Beste, was mir in meinem Leben passieren konnte, nie wieder will ich dich missen müssen. Es gibt keine Worte für das, was ich für dich empfinde, aber ich weiß, dass ich nur glücklich sein kann, wenn du bei mir bist."

Ginny schaute Harry tief in seine smaragdgrünen Augen, die soviel Wärme und unendlich viel Liebe ausstrahlten. Sie wusste, dass Harry sie liebte, aber es noch einmal in so schöne Worte gekleidet zu hören...

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry. Ich werde immer da sein, denn ich liebe dich mit jeder Faser meines Herzens und auch jeden Tag ein Stückchen mehr. Ich will mein Leben mit dir verbringen, Ich will es, seit ich dich das erste Mal sah, seit du gefragt hast, wie man zum Gleis 9 ¾ kommt."

Harrys Blick verlor sich, als er seine Freundin ansah, noch immer knieten sie auf dem Fußboden im Schulsprecherraum. Die übrigen Anwesenden warfen hin und wieder Blicke zu den Verliebten und aßen nebenbei die köstlichen Speisen, die die Hauselfen ihnen gebracht hatten. Als der anfänglich noch zärtliche, beinahe vorsichtige und schüchterne Kuss der beiden an Leidenschaft gewann, räusperte sich Sirius: „Könnt ihr das nicht später machen? Ihr verderbt mir meinen Appetit."

„Seit wann kann man dir den Appetit verderben? Ich dachte eigentlich, du kannst immer und überall essen?", fragte Ginny, nachdem sie sich von Harry gelöst hatte. Dieser stand nun auf und reichte seiner Freundin die Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie setzten sich auf das Sofa, auf welchem sie auch schon die letzten Tage immer gesessen hatten und fingen nun auch an zu frühstücken.

Still war es nun in dem Raum, nur das Klappern von Besteck und das gelegentliche Schmatzen von einem der Jungs war zu hören. Dumbledore beobachtete die Gryffindors und erfreute sich an ihrem Appetit, den sie trotz der Informationen, welche sie die letzten Tage bekommen hatten nicht verloren zu haben schienen. Als alle fertig waren, klatschte er in die Hände und Sally erschien wieder. Er gab ihr den Auftrag, den Tisch abzuräumen und lediglich die Getränke stehen zu lassen. Sie verbeugte sich tief und schon war der Tisch abgedeckt und sowohl frischer Tee als auch Kaffee standen dampfend vor ihnen; auch der Krug mit Kürbissaft war wieder bis zum Rand gefüllt.

Nachdem Sally verschwunden war, räusperte sich Dumbledore: „Wir wollten heute besprechen, wie wir vorgehen wollen und wo wir die Horkruxe genau finden. Harry, könntest du uns das bitte noch einmal zusammenfassen?"

„Aber natürlich, Sir. Als erstes wäre da Slytherins Medaillon, was in einer Höhle ist, geschützt durch einen Blutzauber, Inferi und eine Schüssel mit Zaubertrank, der einen schwächt. Der zweite Horkruxe ist der Ring der Paverells im Haus von Toms Großvater in Little Hangilton. Wie es genau geschützt ist weiß ich nicht, nur das wir vorsichtig sein müssen, nicht, dass wieder einer seine Hand verliert."

Harry sah kurz zum Schulleiter, der ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen gab, dass er weiter erzählen sollte. „Der Dritte ist Toms Schlange Nagini, die wir erst ganz zum Schluss töten können. Das Tagebuch, dürfte da schon schwieriger sein. Die Frage ist, ob es schon bei den Malfoys ist oder Riddle es noch hat, woanders versteckt oder gar noch bei sich. Der Becher von Huffelpuff wird das größte Hindernis. Wir haben ihn in Gringotts im Verlies der Lestrange gefunden, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er schon da ist, denn Bellatrix sagte etwas davon, dass er erst vor kurzem dahin gebracht wurde. Naja und ich, aber ob ich sterben -" kollektives Aufkeuchen war zu hören. „Aber ob ich sterben muss, damit Voldemort nie wieder kommt, weiß ich nicht."

„Harry, nein … du... das meinst du doch nicht ernst?", fragte Ginny beinahe verzweifelt. Sie sollte vielleicht ihre große Liebe verlieren? Den Mann, mit dem sie ihre Zukunft verbringen wollte? Den Mann, den sie mehr liebte als ihr eigenes Leben? In diesem Moment schwor sie sich, dass es nie soweit kommen würde. Auch die anderen sahen geschockt aus.

Peter runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. „Moment", murmelte er immer noch in Gedanken versunken. „Da fehlt doch noch ein Horkrux, was ist mit dem?"

„Sehr aufmerksam Peter", lobte Dumbledore, Peter lief auch sofort rosa an. Er war es noch nicht wirklich gewöhnt, dass sich nun alle um ihn so bemühten.

„Ja, der", grinste Harry und wühlte in seinem Eselsfellbeutel, den er immer noch um den Hals trug. „Der ist hier."

Und mit diesen Worten zog er ein uralt aussehendes und ziemlich angelaufenes Diadem hervor. Es war aus Weißgold gearbeitet und besetzt war es mit blauen Diamanten.

„Wow, das muss mal wunderschön gewesen sein", flüsterte Lily ehrfürchtig.

James löste sich als erster von dem Anblick des Horkruxes. Er klatschte begeistert in die Hände: „Wie zerstören wir ihn nun?"

„In der Zukunft wurde er mit Dämonenfeuer -" setzte Harry an, wurde aber von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

„Ihr habt dieses schwarzmagische Feuer heraufbeschworen? Seit ihr des Wahnsinns?! Es ist fast nicht zu kontrollieren, nur wirklich starke und mächtige Zauberer können es ansatzweise beherrschen", fuhr der Schulleiter ihn an. In Dumbledores Augen spiegelte sich Ärger und Wut, aber auch Besorgnis wieder.

„Nein Sir, Crabbe hat es beschworen. Ich wusste bis dahin nicht einmal, dass es so etwas gibt", antwortete Harry kleinlaut. Der Blick des Direktors wurde wieder eine Spur weicher.

„Also wie zerstören wir es nun", wiederholte James seine Frage.

„Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten, einen Horkrux zu zerstören. Die Einfachste, die für uns allerdings nicht in Frage kommt ist, wenn der Hersteller seine Tat bereut", murmelte Sirius, der im Haus seiner Eltern ein Buch über schwarze Magie gelesen hatte, wo auch etwas über Horkruxe drin gestanden hatte. Er hatte sich schon vor Hogwarts mit dieser Art von Magie beschäftigen müssen und genau deshalb war er nun der Sirius Black, der er war. Einer der wenigen Blacks, deren Magie nicht so schwarz war, wie ihr Name.

„Nein, das wird Voldemort bestimmt nicht tun", sagte Dumbledore und Ginny fügte hinzu: „Sonst hätte er sie ja gar nicht erst hergestellt oder zumindest nach dem ersten aufgehört."

„Gut, nun wissen wir, wie wir sie nicht zerstören können, aber ich möchte immer noch wissen, wie man Horkruxe zerstören kann", meinte James leicht genervt. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach seine Frage beantworten, wunderte er sich.

„Es gibt nur vier Möglichkeiten Horkruxe zu zerstören. Die eine, die Sirius uns ja schon genannt hat. Die Zweite wäre die, die Harry erwähnte. Eine Dritte wäre mit dem Gift eines Basilisken. Die letzten Möglichkeit ist, mit einer von Kobolden gearbeiteten Waffe, welche mit Basiliken Blut behandelt wurde", fasste Dumbledore kurz zusammen und seufzte.

Harry senkte den Blick und nuschelte: „Sir, dass heißt doch, das ich in die Kammer muss und den Basilisken jetzt schon töten muss, denn sonst haben wir kein Basiliskengift und auch das Schwert von Gryffindor ist noch nicht damit in Berührung gekommen und somit unbrauchbar für die Zerstörung."

„Nein Harry, dass ist viel zu gefährlich, was ist, wenn das Vieh dich erwischt?", schluchzte Ginny auf und auch Lily liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter.

„Uns bleibt aber nichts anderes übrig. Man bekommt das Basiliskengift nun mal nicht an jeder Straßenecke und ich bin der einzige von uns, der Parsel spricht", brauste Harry auf. Er verstand ja, dass sie sich alle Sorgen um ihn machten, aber sie verstanden scheinbar nicht, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab.

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und sah den Schwarzhaarigen durchdringend an. „Versprich mir nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun. Ich werde erst versuchen, dieses Gift auf andere Weise zu beschaffen, denn das Dämonenfeuer möchte ich ungern nutzen, auch wenn ich, entschuldigt, dass es mir mal wieder an Bescheidenheit fehlt, es kontrollieren könnte. Ich werde mit Professor Slughorn reden, denn für ein paar Zaubertränke ist Basilikengift erforderlich, vielleicht kann er uns welches beschaffen."

Harry nickte ergeben. Er hoffte, das Slughorn das Gift bekommen konnte, denn er war nicht wirklich erpicht darauf, diesem Monstrum, welches in den Rohren von Hogwarts, lebte noch einmal zu begegnen. Bei den Gedanken daran, das diese Schlange auch noch die nächsten Tausend Jahre durch das Schloss streifen würde, lief Harry ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Also warten wir noch mit der Zerstörung des Horkruxes, bis wir das Basiliskengift auf ungefährliche Weise beschafft haben", fasste Lily zusammen und schien unendlich erleichtert.

„Dann ist noch die Frage, wie wir in der Höhle den Zaubertrank umgehen, denn es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit ihn dort heraus zu holen und das ist trinken. Sonst gibt es kein Durchkommen", sinnierte Harry und drehte gedankenverloren das Glas Kürbissaft in seinen Händen, aus dem er eben noch einen Schluck getrunken hatte.

„Dafür werden wir eine Lösung finden. Ich glaube, ich hätte da auch schon eine Idee", grübelte Lily, die nicht umsonst eine der besten Schülerinnen in Zaubertränke war. Geistesabwesend drehte sie eine Strähne ihres roten Haares um ihren Zeigefinger und murmelte nur immer wieder zwischen durch: „Ja – hmm – das könnte gehen – das müsste klappen – einen Versuch wäre es wert."

„Mum, würdest du uns aufklären, was du für eine Idee hast?", fragte Harry und sah seine Mutter abwartend an.

„Ja… Moment… gleich…", nuschelte Lily undeutlich. Plötzlich schrak sie aus ihren Gedanken auf, ihre Augen glitzerten, als hätte sie gerade ein Heilmittel gegen alle Krankheiten der Welt gefunden. „Das müsste doch klappen oder?", fragte sie in die Runde.

„Schatz, was müsste klappen? Du solltest uns an deinem Geistesblitz teilhaben lassen, denn sonst wird das nichts", schmunzelte James. Seine Augen funkelten belustigt, aber nicht nur das war in ihnen zu lesen, denn wer genau hinsah, sah eine Spur von Stolz in ihnen aufleuchten.

„Also, einer nimmt ein Gefäß in den Mund und tut dann so, als würde er es trinken, aber eigentlich läuft es nur in dieses Gefäß. Dann verkorken wir es und dann raus aus dem Mund", verkündete Lily ihre Idee, von der sie selbst nicht hundertprozentig überzeugt war. Sie zog ihre Nase kraus, da noch keiner der anderen etwas zu ihrem Vorschlag gesagt hatte.

„Das könnte wirklich funktionieren", überlegte Dumbledore laut, legte die Fingerkuppen aneinander, nachdem er in seinen Umhang gegriffen und einen Zitronenbrausebonbon daraus hervorgeholt hatte und sich diesen in den Mund steckte.

Lutschend und in Gedanken versunken schaute er die acht Schüler vor ihm an. Sollte er es tun? Es widerstrebte ihm eigentlich, da zumindest Ginny noch nicht volljährig war. Normalerweise würde er keine Schüler aufnehmen, aber diese Acht waren etwas besonderes, wie sie da so vor ihm saßen und er spürte, dass die Verbindung von ihnen außergewöhnlich war. Jeder würde für den anderen seinen eigenen Tod in Kauf nehmen.

„Professor ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen? Sie sehen so nachdenklich aus?", fragte Beccy, die ihren Direktor aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Ja, ja Rebecca -" bei der Nennung ihres vollen Namen knirschte sie mit ihren Zähnen, sie hasste ihren Namen, „ich war in Gedanken. Ich muss eine Entscheidung treffen, die mir nicht leicht fällt, aber ich denke, ich würde das richtige tun, wenn ich es tue."

„Können wir ihnen vielleicht helfen?", fragte Remus, der die Hand von seiner Freundin hielt. Er war zwar erst seit kurzem mit ihr zusammen, aber eines wusste er, wenn er keinen Ärger haben wollte, dürfte er nie ihren Namen aussprechen.

„Das ist eine gute Frage, Remus. Ich werde euch an meinen Gedanken teilhaben lassen. Ich überlege, ob ich euch Acht in den Orden des Phoenix aufnehme oder nicht", reflektierte Dumbledore seine Gedanken.

„Orden des Phoenix?", fragten bis auf Ginny und Harry alle wie aus einem Munde.

„Der Orden ist eine Untergrundorganisation, die Widerstand gegen Voldemort leistet. Sie agieren auf der ganzen Welt, haben überall Mitglieder. Sie schützen sich gegenseitig und versuchen auch all ihre Mitmenschen bestmöglich zu schützen" fasste Harry das zusammen, was er in den letzten drei Jahren mitbekommen hatte. Dumbledore nickte zustimmend.

„Was spricht dagegen, wenn wir beitreten? Wir wollen gegen diesen Mann kämpfen, wir wollen, dass er von dieser Welt verschwindet", sagte Sirius mit einer Leidenschaft, die man bei ihm sonst nur sah, wenn er mit einer schönen Frau ausgehen wollte.

„Sirius, dass ist nicht das Problem. Bei der Gründung habe ich wenige Grundsätze aufgestellt. Einer davon war, nur volljährige Zauberer und Hexen aufzunehmen, die mit der Schule fertig sind und das seid ihr noch nicht. In Ginnys Fall trifft sogar keiner der beiden Punkte zu", erwiderte Dumbledore und sah jeden einzelnen durchdringend mit seinen blauen Augen an. „Aber ich glaube, ich kann und sollte in euren Fall eine Ausnahme machen. Harry und Ginny werden im Orden wieder ihre Decknamen Smith und Wright annehmen. Nur Professor McGonagall wird außer uns wird erfahren, wer ihr wirklich seid."

„Aber Sir, meinen sie nicht, es wäre besser, wenn so wenige wie möglich erfahren, wo Ginny und ich herkommen? Nicht, dass ich Professor McGonagall nicht vertraue, aber je weniger davon wissen, desto weniger können sich verplappern", warf Harry seine Bedenken in den Raum.

„Ja Harry, in gewisser Weise hast du Recht, aber sie sollte es wissen, denn es könnte sein, dass ihr auch mal außerhalb der erlaubten Ausgangszeiten das Schloss verlassen müsst und dann sollte eure Hauslehrerin bescheid wissen. In drei Tagen findet ein Treffen des Ordens statt, auf dem Neujahrsball bei deinen Eltern, James", sagte Dumbledore, wurde aber von James unterbrochen.

„Meine Eltern sind im Orden? Und haben nie etwas gesagt?", ereiferte sich dieser, auch Sirius schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, das sowohl James als auch ihm dies entgangen war.

„Ja James, deine Eltern sind im Orden und dies seit nunmehr drei Jahren, sie gehören zu den ersten Mitgliedern. Auch deine Eltern, Rebecca, sind Mitglieder bei uns." Auch Beccy sah nun fassungslos aus, dass ihr dies nie aufgefallen war, aber wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, konnte sie ein paar Ungereimtheiten feststellen.

„Ihr werdet auch zu diesem Ball kommen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir das Treffen nun beenden und ihr euch nach unten in die Große Halle begebt um zu Mittag zu essen. Danach bekommt ihr von mir die Erlaubnis, nach London in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, um euch passende Kleidung für den Ball zu besorgen. Ich werde euch einen Brief mitgeben, den ihr entweder Madam Malkin oder im Twillfitt und Tatting vorzeigen könnt, worin steht, dass die Rechnung für eure Kleider und Anzüge an mich geht. Außerdem möchte ich euch bitten, ein Buch, dass ich bei Flourish und Blotts bestellt hatte abzuholen", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd, als er die begeisterten Blicke der Gryffindors sah.

Es bereitete ihm immer wieder Freunde, wenn es seinen Schülern gut ging und er ihnen einen Gefallen tun konnte.


	23. Vater werden ist nicht schwer

_**Kapitel 22**_

**Vater werden ist nicht schwer, Vater sein dagegen sehr**

Begeistert verließen die Acht den Schulsprecherraum und begaben sich in die Große Halle. Dumbledore rief ihnen noch im Hinausgehen hinterher, dass sie nach dem Essen in sein Büro kommen sollten, um von dort aus mit Flohpulver in den Tropfenden Kessel reisen können. Zusammen mit einem Brief aus seiner Feder, der ihnen das Einkaufen auf seine Rechnung ermöglichte.

Eine Stunde später waren sie sowohl mit dem Essen fertig, als auch umgezogen, denn die Mädchen hatten darauf bestanden, dies noch zu tun.

„Zischende Wispys", sagte Lily, die als Schulsprecherin immer die aktuellen Passwörter zu Dumbledores Büro bekam. Der Wasserspeier sprang sofort zur Seite, heute ohne seine üblichen Kommentare, die er James ansonsten gerne an den Kopf warf. Sie ließen sich von der Treppe nach oben tragen, klopften an die Tür und betraten auf das freundliche „Herein" des Direktors das kreisrunde Büro.

Mit einem „Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und denkt bitte an mein Buch", übergab Dumbledore ihnen den versprochenen Brief. „Oh, und ich möchte euch in aller Deutlichkeit noch einmal daran erinnern, euch bitte auf keinerlei Konflikte einzulassen. Wenn etwas passiert und ihr Hilfe braucht, schickt ihr einen Patronus zu mir, aber ich warne euch vor allzu großer Selbstüberschätzung." Ein scharfer Blick in Richtung Sirius und James folgte, welche sich schuldbewusst, aber auch grinsend ansahen.

Einer nach dem anderen trat an den Kamin und bediente sich an dem Flohpulver, welches in einer alten Zitronendropsdose aufbewahrt wurde. Kurz darauf verschwanden sie in den grünen Flammen um wenige Augenblicke später im Tropfenden Kessel aus dem Kamin zu stolpern. Gegenseitig klopften sie sich den Ruß von den Umhängen, winkten kurz Tom, dem Wirt und traten in den Hinterhof. Sirius tippte mit seinem Zauberstab die entsprechenden Steine in der Mauer an und wartete gespannt darauf, dass das Tor zur Winkelgasse sich öffnete.

„Was machen wir als erstes?", fragte James mit leuchtenden Augen. „Gehen wir zu Qualität für Quidditch oder zu Freud und Leid?"

„Freud, Qualität, Malkin, Blotts", kam die vielstimmige Antwort. Keiner hatte ein Wort verstanden und so standen sie im Eingang zur Winkelgasse und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Einer nach dem anderen würde ich sagen", kam es von Harry, welcher sich als erstes beruhigt hatte. „Ich würde gerne zu Qualität für Quidditch, da Ginny und ich ja irgendwie einen guten Besen brauchen, wenn wir beim Training und Spiel mithalten wollen und das ist mit den Schulbesen nicht möglich." Beccy, Ginny und James stimmten sofort begeistert zu, auch Sirius schien nichts dagegen zu haben, er war zwar nicht so Quidditch verrückt wie die anderen, aber auch ihm lag viel daran, dass sie im nächsten Spiel die Slytherins schlugen. Lily, Peter und Remus nickten ergeben.

„Aber nur unter einer Bedingung", fügte Lily noch hinzu, bevor sie loszogen. „Nachher bei Flourish und Blotts lasst ihr Remus und mir auch Zeit zum stöbern." Murrend stimmten James, Beccy und Sirius, die Drei in dieser Gruppe, die mit Büchern am wenigsten anfangen konnten, zu.

„Also auf geht's zu den Besen", frohlockte Harry. Er war gespannt, was es in dieser Zeit für Modelle würde. Sicher war er sich nur bei einem. Keiner von den hier in dieser Zeit angebotenen Besen konnte mit seinem Feuerblitz mithalten. Lachend und schwatzend betraten sie ein paar Minuten später den Quidditchladen.

James packte seinen Sohn und Beccy Ginny und schon waren sie in der hintersten Ecke verschwunden, dorthin, wo sich die Besen befanden.

„Harry schau dir den hier an, das ist der im Moment beste Besen auf dem Markt, der Nimbus 1500. Seine Höchstgeschwindigkeit ist 160 Stundenkilometer. Sein Stil ist aus feinstem Kirschenholz gearbeitet und er ist ideal für dich als Sucher, da seine Lenkung sehr fein reagiert. Er ist gerade erst vor ein paar Monaten auf dem Markt erschienen."

„Ich kenne ihn Dad, in unserer Zeit ist er einer der besseren Schulbesen, aber noch lange nicht so gut wie mein Feuerblitz", grinste Harry und nahm den Besen in die Hand um ihn genau zu mustern.

„Ginny schau, der hier ist ideal für euch Jäger, da du mit ihm sehr schnell bremsen kannst. Es ist ein Sauberwisch. Er ist zwar nicht ganz so schnell wie der, welchen James gerade Harry zeigt, aber dafür ist seine Lenkabstimmung noch etwas feiner. Als Sucher brauchst du beides aber als Jäger ist Lenkung doch etwas wichtiger. Sein Stil ist aus Buchenholz und seine Höchstgeschwindigkeit beträgt lediglich 130 Stundenkilometer", erzählte Beccy aufgeregt. Auch Ginny musterte den Besen, welcher ihr in die Hand gedrückt wurde, genauestens. Als ihr Blick auf den Preis fiel, stockte ihr der Atem. James und Lily hatten zwar gesagt, dass sie ihnen gerne die Besen kaufen würden, aber die Besen in dieser Zeit waren ja fast noch teurer als in der Zukunft! Ihr behagte es immer noch nicht, diese ‚Almosen', wie sie es nannte, anzunehmen.

„Also, was sagt ihr zu den Besen? Wollt ihr die oder wollt ihr andere?", fragte James, nachdem er die Beiden eine Weile beobachtet hatte.

Harry sah seiner Freundin tief in die Augen und sah dort die Zweifel, die sie immer hatte, wenn es um Geld ging. Ihre Familie nagte zwar nie am Hungertod, aber extra Wünsche gab es dort nicht. In der Familie Weasley gab es nur eines im Überfluss und das war das, was Harry in seinem Leben bei den Dursleys immer zu wenig bekommen hatte – Liebe.

„Ja, wir nehmen sie", sagte Harry bestimmt, er fand, dass Ginny nur das Beste verdient hatte. Er schenkte ihr noch einen entschuldigenden Blick, denn er sah, dass es ihr nicht ganz so gefiel, dass er über ihren Kopf hinweg entschied.

„Gut, damit ist das geklärt." James und auch Beccy sahen sehr zufrieden aus, wenn die Beiden nun noch mit ihren Besen gut zurecht kamen, dann konnten sich die Slytherins warm anziehen und sie würden dieses Jahr sicher den Pokal holen. Sie hatten das erste Spiel zwar knapp gewonnen, aber immerhin gewonnen und zum Saisonfinale waren nur noch die schwachen Ravenclaws zu schlagen. Denn die Schüler aus diesem Haus interessierten sich mehr für ihre Bücher als für den Häuserwettkampf im Quidditch.

Etwas verlegen nestelte James an seinem Umhang herum und zischte seinem besten Freund ein „Komm mal mit!" zu. Er erwischte Sirius am Ärmel und zog ihn in eine andere Ecke des Raumes.

„Pad, du bist doch mein bester Freund, oder?", fragte James leise und sah Sirius eindringlich an.

Verwundert blickte dieser zurück. „Ähm, ja?"

„Mein Bruder?"

„Ja, auch das", war die etwas lang gezogene Antwort.

„Und du würdest alles für mich tun?" James' Blick war nun beinahe flehend geworden, Hilfe suchend.

„James, was zum Teufel ist los mir dir?", wollte Sirius etwas angenervt wissen, James warf einen Blick auf Harry und Ginny und sah dann wieder seinen besten Freund an.

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe!", jammerte er beinahe und wirkte nun fast verzweifelt.

Sirius, der seinem Blick gefolgt war, runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte James von ihm, ihre Freundschaft musste doch sonst nicht extra betont werden… Moment!

Sirius warf einen kritischen Blick auf seinen Freund und wieder auf Harry und Ginny, die zusammen mit Beccy noch immer bei den Besen standen und mit leuchtenden Augen die verschiedenen Modelle betrachteten.

„Du meinst jetzt nicht das, was ich denke, oder, Prongs?" begann er und drehte sich wieder zu James um.

Dieser sah verlegen zu seinen Schuhspitzen, die Situation war ihm mehr als unangenehm.

„Lass mich raten", grinste Sirius, „ich schätze, Klein-Harry wird zu seinem ersten Geburtstag doch seinen Besen von seinem Dad bekommen? Und ich darf mein Erbe heute schon für meinen Patensohn ausgeben?"

James blickte etwas zerknirscht drein. Bei all dem Enthusiasmus über den Besenkauf hatte er doch ganz vergessen, dass er selbst noch lange nicht so viel Geld besaß, wie in Harrys Vergangenheit, einfach aus dem Grunde, da seine Eltern noch lebten und ihm somit seinen Erbanteil noch nicht vermacht hatten. Sollte er etwa zu ihnen gehen und sie nach Geld für seinen Sohn bitten? Das war unmöglich.

Niedergeschlagen musste er zugeben, dass Sirius somit die Diskussion _wer zahlt Harrys und Ginnys Besen_ doch gewonnen hatte.

Er gab sich geschlagen und nickte zustimmend. Das Wichtigste war für ihn, dass sein Sohn glücklich war und Gryffindor im nächsten Spiel Slytherin schlug.

Sirius' Mund verzog sich zu einem triumphierenden Grinsen. „Dann werde ich zusehen, dass ich zu Gringotts komme, dort das Geld aus _meinem_ Verlies von _meinem_ Erbe mitnehmen und damit den Besen _deines_ Sohnes bezahlen werde."

Immer noch lachend verließ er den Quidditchladen und ging pfeifend die Straße entlang, während James ihm missmutig hinterher blickte und halblaut murmelte: „Und so jemand nennt sich mein bester Freund."

Lily, die die Szene beobachtet hatte, ging zu ihm herüber und fragte ihn verwundert: „Was war das denn? Wieso guckst du so empört, was hat Pad jetzt wieder gemacht?"

James schmollte. „Pad war gemein, ich wollte doch nur meinem Sohn einen Besen kaufen."

Lily sah ihn lachend an. „James, das ist doch kindisch, darüber regst du dich auf?" Doch kurz darauf wurde sie wieder ernst. „Das, was er in seiner Zeit hatte, war Geld und das in solchen Mengen, dass er es niemals hätte ausgeben können. Was er nicht hatte, waren Eltern, Paten, eine eigene Familie, die ihn liebte, für ihn da war und ihn unterstützte."

Betreten sah James Lily an. „Ja, du hast ja Recht. Wie immer und dafür liebe ich dich. Du bist eben doch die schlaueste Hexe, die ich kenne – klug, einfühlsam – einfach perfekt."

Lily lief dunkelrot an, doch ihre Augen leuchteten. James trat auf sie zu und nahm sie behutsam in den Arm. „Ich liebe dich, Lils", murmelte er dicht an ihrem Ohr und ehe Lily noch etwas antworten konnte, spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren. Ein zärtlicher, liebevoller Kuss, der jedoch schnell an Leidenschaft zunahm, entbrannte.

„Denkt daran, es sind auch Minderjährige im Laden", unterbrach sie eine belustigte Stimme. Beccy war ihrer Freundin gefolgt und stand nun grinsend vor James und Lily, welche ertappt drein sahen.

James gewann seine Selbstsicherheit jedoch schnell zurück. „Neidisch?", wollte er gespielt provozierend von der Irin wissen, welche ihn mit strahlend leuchtenden Augen ansah.

„Danke, James, jetzt nicht mehr. Dafür hab ich ja jetzt meinen Wolf zum kuscheln." Sie warf einen verliebten Blick zu Remus, welcher am Eingang des Ladens stand und sich leise mit Peter unterhielt.

Als hätte Remus die Blicke seiner Freundin gespürt, drehte er sich zu ihr um und schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln.

Etliche Minuten später, so kam es ihnen vor, betrat Sirius wieder den Laden und sah sich suchend nach seinen Freunden um, welche im Geschäft verteilt die verschiedenen Besen, Ausrüstungen und Fanartikel der Quidditchmannschaften begutachteten.

Harry und Ginny fand er bei dem Regal mit Spielergarnituren für Sucher und Jäger, sie schienen irgendetwas unglaublich witzig zu finden und wischten sich Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Darf ich mitlachen?", fragte er und grinste, überrascht drehten die beiden sich zu ihm um.

„Na ja", brachte Harry mühsam hervor, „wir haben uns nur gerade gefragt, welch ein Spaß es wäre, wenn man Malfoy das Damensucherdress unterjubeln würde, DIE Gesichter würde ich zu gerne sehen!"

„Vor allem das von Snape!", lachte Ginny, Harry prustete erneut los.

Sirius blickte etwas verwirrt drein, aber die allgemeine Vorstellung, dass man die Spielerklamotten der gegnerischen Mannschaft vertauschen könne, zauberte ihm ein eigentümliches Glitzern in die Augen. Darüber musste er unbedingt mit James reden!

„Also, wo sind eure Besen?", wollte er neugierig wissen, wie auf Kommando hielten Harry und Ginny ihm ihre auserwählten Stücke hin.

„Aber Pad, ich dachte… ich dachte, Dad – " Harry sah ihn verwirrt an.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Dein Dad hat bei seinem Versprechen, eure Besen zu bezahlen, eines vergessen – NOCH hat er das Erbe seiner Eltern nicht und er kann sie ja schlecht um Geld für seinen Sohn bitten. Ich hingegen habe das Geld. Tut mir leid, Harry, deinen ersten Besen wirst du wohl doch von James und nicht von mir bekommen."

Ginny zog ihren Besen schnell wieder zurück. „Aber, ich kann doch nicht, ich meine, du kannst doch nicht.. nein, das wäre zu viel.."

Sie war gerade dabei, ihren Besen mit einem traurigen Gesicht wieder zurück zu stellen, als Sirius ihr Handgelenk fest hielt.

„Nicht doch, Ginny, nur, weil ich jetzt eure Besen bezahle, musst du nicht verzichten. Ich habe das Geld, mehr als genug und wenn ich anderen eine Freude damit bereiten kann, mache ich es gerne. Denke an das, was Lily dir sagte, sieh es als kleinen Dank an für all das, was du und deine Familie für Harry getan habt. Auch, wenn man Dankbarkeit nicht kaufen kann, ist es doch ein Symbol dafür. Dasselbe gilt nun auch für mich, denn ich bin dir nicht minder dankbar, also bitte, nimm es an."

Zögerlich ließ Ginny es zu, dass Sirius ihr den Besen aus der Hand nahm, sich Harrys Besen ebenfalls schnappte und damit zur Kasse ging. 170 Galleonen wechselten ihren Besitzer und Sirius bat darum, die Besen nach Hogwarts schicken zu lassen, da sie damit ungern ihre weiteren Einkäufe in der Winkelgasse erledigen wollten.

Beim Hinausgehen hielt James seinen besten Freund etwas zurück. „Danke Mann, du hast was gut bei mir", raunte er ihm zu.

„Jederzeit", erwiderte Sirius nur, als er die freudestrahlenden Gesichter Ginnys und Harrys sah. Bei der „Einweihung" dieser Besen wollte er auf jeden Fall dabei sein!

Als sie draußen in der Kälte standen, hatte es wieder begonnen zu schneien, feine Flocken wirbelten um sie herum.

„Also, wohin jetzt?", fragte Beccy und wickelte ihren Umhang enger um sich.

„Was haltet ihr von Kleider kaufen, Mädels?", wollte Lily wissen, Beccys und Ginnys Mienen hellten sich auf.

„Aber klar – geschlechterspezifisches Einkaufen, das wird lustig!"

James runzelte die Stirn. „Wie jetzt, geschlechterspezifisches Einkaufen? Ich meine, wir könnten euch beraten bei der Auswahl, euch… ähm… helfen…"

Lily schüttelte jedoch nur ihre roten Locken. „Nichts da, Schatz. Wir kaufen unsere Ballkleider bei Madam Malkins und ihr könnt euch bei Twillfitt und Tatting in Schale werfen. Aber macht euch keine falschen Hoffnungen, vorher gibt's nichts zu gucken, erst beim Ball." Sie grinste schelmisch.

Damit zog sie sowohl Dumbledores Brief als auch ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang und fertigte mit einem geflüsterten „_Dublikate_" eine Kopie davon an, welche sie ihrem Freund reichte. James tat beleidigt.

„Eben, sonst ist doch die ganze Überraschung weg", grinste Ginny und gluckste, dieser Gedanke schien ihr außerordentlich zu gefallen.

„Also, ab mit euch", sagte Lily und gab James einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich bei Beccy und Ginny unterhakte und mit ihnen in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung stapfte.

Nach wenigen Schritten wurden sie jedoch von Remus und Harry eingeholt. „Nicht so schnell, wer weiß, wann wir euch wieder sehen", lachte Harry und zog Ginny zu sich, um ihr einen sanften Abschiedskuss zu geben.

Lily lächelte, als auch Beccy und Remus eng umschlungen dastanden und immer wieder kleine Küsse tauschten und sich verliebt ansahen. Beccy schien, seit sie wusste, dass ihre Gefühle erwidert wurden, regelrecht auf zu blühen. Nicht anders als der schüchterne Werwolf, der endlich aus sich heraus kam. Kaum zu glauben, dass es erst 24 Stunden her war, seitdem suchten sie ständig, wenn vielleicht auch unbewusst, die Nähe des anderen. Lily freute sich unendlich für ihre Freundin. Was auch immer in Harrys Zukunft mit ihr geschehen war, sie würden es verhindern, um jeden Preis.

„Hey, ihr Turteltauben, wenn ihr bei den Potters nicht in Schulroben auftauchen wollt, solltet ihr jetzt mitkommen", rief Sirius Harry und Remus zu und wandte sich mit Peter und James zum Gehen. Zögerlich lösten die beiden Angesprochenen sich von ihren Freundinnen und beeilten sich, die drei Rumtreiber einzuholen.

Ginny, Beccy und Lily derweil waren auf dem Weg zu Madam Malkins, als Beccy an die beiden rothaarigen Hexen gewandt fragte: „Und, habt ihr schon eine Idee von euren Ballkleidern? So etwa wie das, was ihr zum Weihnachtsball getragen habt, oder etwas ganz anderes?", wollte sie wissen und fragte sich im Stillen, wie ihr eigenes Kleid eigentlich aussehen sollte.

„Auf jeden Fall nichts Hautenges, worin man keine Luft bekommt" , lachte Lily. „Gerne etwas Weites, worin man sich bewegen kann… aber die helle Farbe gefiel mir, ich glaube nicht, dass mir etwas Dunkles steht.."

„Das letzte Mal habe ich zwar etwas Dunkles getragen, aber ich denke, dieses Mal könnte ich mir auch etwas in helleren Tönen vorstellen", überlegte Ginny. Und an Beccy gewandt sagte sie: „Und wie stellst du dir dein Kleid vor, ich meine, du hast doch keinen Vergleich zum Weihnachtsball?"

„Wenn ihr zwei etwas Helles nehmt, muss ich ja etwas Dunkles nehmen, oder?", grinste sie, runzelte aber kurz darauf die Stirn. „Vielleicht etwas in einer kräftigen Farbe, rot oder grün, das passt ganz gut zu schwarzen Haaren, hat man mir gesagt."

„Das wird ein Spaß", frohlockte Ginny und ein Strahlen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. „Wisst ihr eigentlich, was dieser Brief von Dumbledore für uns bedeutet? Ein Freibrief zum Kleiderkaufen, shoppen, bis zum Umfallen und am Ende in unserem Traumkleid unseren Männern gegenüber treten – das wird super!"

Immer noch munter schwatzend betraten sie wenige Augenblicke später den Laden von Madam Malkin. Diesmal jedoch gingen sie nicht, wie zum Schulrobenkauf, direkt ins Ankleidezimmer, sondern betraten interessiert den Hauptraum mit allerlei Kleidungsstücken. Ganz hinten auf einer Stange hing eine kleine Anzahl Ballkleider, doch noch ehe die drei Hexen dort angekommen waren, wuselte eine mit Maßband und anderen Schneiderutensilien beladene Madam Malkin auf sie zu, die sie mit leuchtenden Augen ansah.

„Miss Evans, Miss O'Connor, wie schön, Sie zu sehen! Oh, und wer sind Sie? Willkommen, willkommen! Was darf es heute sein, meine Damen? Für Schulroben ist es noch etwas früh, oder? Oder brauchen Sie neue Winterumhänge? Ich hätte da eine ganz neue Garnitur aus rotem Knieselfell – "

Ginny wurde erst bass und dann rot vor Wut. „Wie können Sie es wagen – Knieselfell, wenn ich das Hermine erzähle, können Sie ihren Laden dicht machen. Und nein – wir wollen keine Winterumhänge, sondern Kleider für einen Neujahrsball, vielen Dank."

Sichtlich zerstreut blickte Madam Malkin verwirrt zwischen Ginny, Beccy und Lily hin und her. Letztere sah Ginny erstaunt an, auch Beccys Augen waren verblüfft aufgerissen. So kannten sie Ginny ja gar nicht! Aber, wenn sie ehrlich waren, gab es noch viel zu viel an den beiden Zeitreisenden zu entdecken, auch, wenn sie für die Zeit, die die beiden erst hier waren, schon überraschend viel erfahren hatten.

Langsam beruhigte sich Madam Malkin wieder, auch wenn sie immer noch etwas ängstlich in die Richtung von dem ihr unbekannten rothaarigen Mädchen sah. Hoffentlich fährt sie nicht noch einmal so aus der Haut, dachtedie Ladenbesitzerin im stillen.

„Sie möchten also Ballkleider für einen Neujahrsball. Kein Problem, haben Sie schon Ideen oder soll ich etwas vorschlagen?", fragte sie, wartete aber gar nicht erst eine Antwort ab, sondern schob die Mädchen in das Ankleidezimmer, wobei sie Ginny bedeutete, sich direkt auf einen der Hocker zu stellen. Sie tippte ihr Maßband mit ihrem Zauberstab an, sofort entrollte es sich und begann die jüngste der Freundinnen zu vermessen. Noch während das Maßband um Ginny herumwirbelte und eine flotte Schreibefeder die Daten notierte, wuselte Madam Malkin wieder in den Nebenraum, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatten und suchte ein paar Kleider heraus, die ihrer Meinung nach, den Mädchen gefallen mussten.

„Eigentlich wollte ich mir mein Kleid selber aussuchen", grummelte Lily leise und sah der rundlichen Hexe wütend hinterher.

„Ich weiß Lils, aber du kennst doch Madam Malkin, sie meint, sie kennt ihre Kunden am Besten und weiß, was sie wollen. Lassen wir uns doch einfach mal überraschen", flüsterte Beccy leise zurück.

Einen kurzen Moment später fegte die Schneiderhexe mit den Armen voller Kleider wieder in den Ankleideraum hinein. „Miss Evans, Miss O'Connor und Miss -"

„We... ähm Whright", sagte Ginny, der gerade noch einfiel, dass sie ja hier ihren Decknamen benutzen musste.

„Miss Whright, wenn Sie sich bitte in die Umkleiden begeben würden, dann gebe ich Ihnen ein Kleid, welches Sie bitte anziehen und dann stellen Sie sich bitte auf einen der Hocker, ja? Wenn sie Hilfe benötigen, rufen Sie einfach nach mir", sagte sie und schob die drei energisch in die Kabinen. Die Drei wagten keinen Widerspruch und ergaben sich ihm Schicksal.

Ein paar Minuten später kam ein Mädchen nach dem anderen trat heraus und stellte sich, wie von ihr befohlen worden war, auf einen der Hocker. Mittlerweile hatte Madam Malkin vor jedem der Hocker einen großen Spiegel platziert, in welchem sie sich nun betrachteten.

„Ich glaube, die Frau hat ihren Sinn für Geschmack verloren, wenn ich mir das so ansehe", nuschelte Beccy, welche in der Mitte stand und somit alle drei in den Spiegeln bewundern konnte. Ihr Blick glitt nach links und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd Ginny.

Diese hatte sie ein dunkelrotes, bodenlanges Kleid im Flamenco Stil verpasst bekommen. Es war an der einen Seite mit Pailletten besetzt, welche in einer Art Blumenmuster angeordnet waren und sich wunderbar mit der Grundfarbe des Kleides bissen.

Lilys Kleid auf der anderen Seite war in einem helleren Rot gehalten und ebenfalls bodenlang, hatte jedoch eine kleine Schleppe und einen Schlitz über dem Oberschenkel, der beinahe bis zur Hüfte verlief. Auf dem Dekolleté waren silberne Strasssteine angebracht, welche sich in einem verdrehten S bis zum Saum zogen.

Auch sie blickte etwas missmutig in den Spiegel und verkniff sich einen giftigen Kommentar. Stattdessen bemühte sie sich, Madam Malkin höflich verstehen zu geben, dass ihr das Kleid ebenso wenig gefiel wie Beccy, welche in einem dunkelblauen Satinkleid auf ihrem Hocker stand. Es war trägerlos und sah aus, als wäre es zum Stehen und nicht zum Laufen gemacht, so eng war es um die Hüfte und die Oberschenkel. Das Oberteil war gerafft und um die Taille rankte sich ein verschlungenes Muster, aus Silberfäden gestickt. Als wolle man bewusst den Ober- und Unterteil auseinander halten, rankte sich auch hier eine pompöse, in silberweiß gehaltene Blumenstickerei einmal rundherum.

Madam Malkin hob besonders den feinen Stoff des Unterkleides hervor, der aus zarter Seidenspitze bestand. Beccy dagegen brach in Gelächter aus und prustete: „So eine Gardine meine Oma im Fenster hängen!"

Beinahe synchron schüttelten die Mädchen den Kopf und sagten einstimmig: „Nächstes Kleid, bitte."

Während Ginny etliche Minuten später mit ihrem inzwischen fünften Kleid wieder in der Umkleide verschwand (ein Alptraum aus eierschalengelb mit schwarzen, aufgestickten Ranken), stand Beccy vor dem Spiegel und musterte sich kritisch.

Der Rock des Kleides, welches sie trug, war aus dunkelrotem, fast schwarzem Organza, das Korsett hingegen bestand aus schwarzem Satin mit roten Längslinien, bestickt mit rotschwarzen Blümchen und silbernen Pailletten.

Lily, die gerade aus der Umkleide kam, sah ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an. „Wow, du siehst klasse aus!"

Beccy hingegen verzog das Gesicht. „Aber auch nur von vorne."

Daraufhin drehte sich die schwarzhaarige Irin um und Lily bekam einen mittelschweren Lachkrampf.

„Haben sie dir da ein Knautschkissen hinten drauf gestickt?", japste sie und rang nach Luft. „Da sieht aus, als hättest du einem Troll seinen Hintern geklaut!"

Während Beccy vor Lachen beinahe vom Stuhl fiel, steckte Ginny ihren Kopf aus dem Umkleideraum.

„Trollhintern? Wo?", wollte sie wissen und prustete ebenfalls los, als sie die Rückseite von Beccys Kleid sah, deren Hinterteil ein übergroßes, mit Rosen besetztes Kissen zierte.

Beccy, die Madam Malkin soeben in den Nebenraum verschwinden sah, rief ihr mit kläglicher Miene zu: „Kann man dieses Ding nicht weglassen? Das Kleid ist wunderschön, aber dann darf mich leider niemand von hinten sehen, denn mit dem Teil macht man ja jedem Zentauren Konkurrenz."

Die angesprochene Hexe warf ihr einen pikierten Blick zu.

„Junge Dame, ich bitte Sie! Das ist kostbarster Stoff, reinste Qualität! Das können Sie doch nicht – "

„Es ist mit egal, wie wertvoll dieser Stoff ist, es sieht einfach lächerlich aus, basta! So ziehe ich dieses Kleid jedenfalls nicht an, tut mir leid."

In dem Moment trat Ginny, in ein weiteres Kleid gehüllt, aus ihrer Kabine. Lily und Beccy hielten im Lachen inne und sahen ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an.

„Ginny, _das_ Kleid nimmst du! Das ist ja – Wahnsinn!", stammelte Lily und Beccy pflichtete ihr begeistert bei.

„Ohja, und wie! Harry werden die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen, wenn er dich so sieht, einfach wunderschön."

Beschwingt trat Ginny vor den Spiegel und musste zugeben, dass dieses Kleid nun wirklich perfekt war.

Keine der Drei hatte die Kundin bemerkt, welche nun zögernd den Kopf durch die Tür steckte, wohl auf der Suche nach der Ladeninhaberin. Bei Ginnys Anblick sagte sie staunend: „Welch ein schönes Kleid, das steht Ihnen ausgezeichnet!"

Abrupt drehte Ginny sich zu der Fremden um, diese Stimme kannte sie doch?

_Nein_, dachte sie und wurde blass, als sie nun auch das Gesicht der Frau sehen konnte.


	24. Kleider machen Leute

_**Kapitel 23 **_

**Kleider machen Leute**

Während die Mädchen sich immer wieder in neue Kleider von Madam Malkin zwängten, suchten die Jungs ihr Glück in Twillfitt und Tattings Bekleidungsgeschäft.

„Wie könnt ihr alle nur schwarz tragen? Ihr seid langweilig. Alle werden in dieser Farbe auftauchen. Es lebe das Individuum, es lebe Sirius Black", sprach's und schnappte sich einen dunkel lila Smoking von dem ihm am nächsten stehenden Kleiderständer und verschwand in einer der Umkleidekabinen.

James runzelte die Stirn. „Pad, du hast auch schon Mal mehr Geschmack bewiesen", sagte er belustigt und wandte sich wieder seinem Spiegel zu.

Sein Ebenbild trug ein schwarzes Sakko mit passender Hose, dazu eine silberne Weste über einem weißen Hemd, abgerundet mit einer ebenfalls in silber gehaltenen Krawatte.

Kritisch drehte er sich hin und her, war schwarz wirklich so langweilig? Er selbst mochte seine Wahl, es war bequeme Kleidung, schlicht, aber elegant, nichts Auffallendes.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte: „Vielleicht hat er ja doch Recht, aber trotzdem behalt ich es im Auge,_ ich_ mag dieses Sakko."

Noch einen Blick auf die Umkleidekabine werfend, in welcher sein Freund verschwunden war, machte er sich am nächsten Kleiderständer zu schaffen. Sein Blick fiel auf Peter, der etwas unglücklich in einer Ecke stand und beinahe schüchtern in den Spiegel vor sich blickte.

„Das kann ich doch nicht tragen", murmelte er leise und klang ziemlich betrübt. „Ich und Anzüge, das ist einfach nur lächerlich… ich sollte gar nicht erst auf diesen Ball gehen, das wird das reinste Desaster."

James hängte das Kleidungsstück, welches er gerade in der Hand hatte, wieder auf die Stange und trat zu ihm herüber. Kritisch musterte er den Dunkelblonden, zupfte an dessen Smoking etwas herum und sagte dann: „Nein, der ist nicht das Richtige, Pete. Diese glänzende Seide ist irgendwie komisch und diese Weste – sorry, wirkt etwas unvorteilhaft. Versuch es ohne Weste und ohne Reversseide, das sieht gleich ganz anders aus."

Peter sah ihn dankbar an und folgte James' Kopfnicken zu dem Kleiderständer, an welchem dieser eben noch gestanden hatte.

„Man merkt, dass du wohlhabend erzogen worden bist, du kennst dich aus mit so was, oder?", fragte er leise und schien sich auf einmal brennend für ein schlichtes, weißes Hemd zu interessieren.

„Danke", sagte James etwas überrascht und lächelte. „Naja, Zuhause haben wir ständig irgendwelche Bälle oder förmliche Anlässe, Anzüge habe ich schon genug gekauft. Und wenn ich anderen bei ihrer Wahl helfen kann, tue ich es gerne."

Einträchtig widmeten sie sich den Kleidungsstücken, bis sie beinahe gleichzeitig begeistert aufschrieen und jeweils einen Bügel herauszogen.

Während James und Peter zu den Umkleiden gingen, drehten sie sich verwirrt um, als sie Harry plötzlich fluchen hörten.

„Wer bitte hat sich diesen Schwachsinn ausgedacht? Das ist doch zum Hippogreifmelken!"

James lachte laut und trat zu seinem Sohn, der versuchte sich eine Fliege zu binden. Hilflos sah Harry ihn an. „Da geh ich doch lieber mit Hagrids Knallrümpfigen Krötern spazieren als mich mit so einem Scheiß hier abzumühen."

„Mit was bitte?", prustete Peter und grinste bei Harrys Versuch, die Fliege richtig zickzack-förmig zu falten, was diesem absolut nicht gelingen wollte.

„Willst du nicht wissen", murmelte James und auch Harry schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Nein, willst du nicht. Eines von Hagrids gezüchteten Schoßtieren und du kannst dir vorstellen, was er unter Haustieren versteht."

„Harry leg die Fliege weg, dazu passt keine", sagte James, wandte sich an einen Ständer, an welchem Krawatten hingen und wählte ein paar aus. Er ging zu seinem Sohn hinüber und hielt eine nach der anderen an das grüne Hemd, welches Harry trug.

„Hier nimm die hier, die passt perfekt dazu."

Harry griff lächelnd, weil er der Fliege entkommen konnte, nach der Krawatte. Die konnte er wenigsten binden! Als er sie umgebunden hatte, musste er feststellen, dass sein Dad Recht hatte. Sein Hemd hatte die selbe Farbe wie seine Augen und seine Krawatte. Der Anzug mit Sakko und Weste war schwarz, so schien es zumindest, denn als Harry sich vor dem Spiegel leicht zweifelnd drehte, stellten Peter und James, die ihm zu sahen, fest, dass der Anzug einen leichten dunkelgrünen Schimmer hatte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, dass Ginny sagt, dass mir diese Farbe steht. Sie meint immer, dass würde meine Augen betonen", murmelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Deine Freundin hat Recht, Harry", sagte Sirius, der gerade aus der Kabine neben dem Spiegel getreten war, vor welchem sein Patensohn sich drehte.

Harry aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde was anderes probieren."

James sah seinen besten Freund, welcher Harry vom Spiegel weg geschoben hatte, an. Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn kurz darauf wieder. Sirius verrenkte sich beinahe den Hals, als er sich auch von hinten betrachten wollte und zupfte und rupfte an seinem dunkellila Smoking herum.

„Ähm", machte James nur und sah seinen Freund mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich fürchte, bei deiner ganzen Individualität hast du deinen Geschmack leider verloren."

Selbstgefällig betrachtete Sirius sich scheinbar wohlwollend. „Also ich finde, das steht mir", verkündete er, drehte sich jedoch im selben Augenblick von James weg in Richtung Remus und machte eine unmissverständlich _ich-muss-gleich-kotzen_ Geste.

Kurz darauf wurden seine Augen jedoch groß, als er den Werwolf ansah und er hielt spontan in der Bewegung inne.

„Wow Rem, das nimmst du", sagte er baff und hörte sofort auf, an sich herum zu ziehen. Beinahe staunend ging er auf Remus zu, bis ihm peinlicher Weise auffiel, _wie_ er diesen eigentlich ansah. Schnell blinzelte er und blickte kurz zur Seite.

Remus war hingegen ziemlich rot im Gesicht geworden. „Ähm, meinst du, ich soll?", fragte er leise und wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick in den Spiegel. „Ich weiß nicht recht, ich sehe so… so aus, als ob ich etwas sein wollte, das ich gar nicht bin."

„Nein Moony, Pad hat Recht", sagte James und nickte. „Der Anzug ist wie für dich gemacht! Allerdings würde ich vorschlagen, dass du die Weste und das Tuch in einer anderen Farbe nimmst, irgendetwas… Lebendiges, das Silber macht dich so blass."

Remus guckte daraufhin leicht verlegen und nestelte an gefragten Kleidungsstücken herum. Es war ihm noch immer unangenehm. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand gesagt, er sähe _gut_ aus! Er war der Junge mit den Narben am Körper, der kränklich Blasse mit den ungewöhnlich dunklen Augen, der, der am liebsten unsichtbar sein wollte… und nun stand er hier in einem Maßanzug und seine Freunde sagten, er sähe gut aus.

Was Beccy wohl dazu sagen würde?

Er versuchte, sich ihren Blick vorzustellen, wenn sie ihn so sah… welches Kleid sie wohl tragen würde? Seine Augen begannen zu strahlen, als er an seine Freundin dachte – ja, sie war jetzt wirklich _seine_ Freundin. Unfassbar und wunderschön zugleich.

Langsam nickte er und drehte sich von seinem Spiegelbild weg. „Meint ihr wirklich, ich soll den nehmen?", fragte er noch einmal unsicher, wildes Nicken seiner Freunde war die Antwort.

Zögerlich stimmte er zu, auch, wenn er sich immer noch seltsam vor kam. Eine lebendige Farbe hatte James gesagt… was bezeichnete dieser als lebendig? Ihm fiel ein blaues Tuch ins Auge… nein, blau wirkte kühl und abweisend. Gelb? Neid und nicht wirklich passend. Rot?

Ja, das war eine schöne Farbe, ein warmes, kräftiges Rot… rot, wie Blut… .

Schnell schob er den Gedanken zur Seite und befühlte vorsichtig das weinrote Tuch auf der Auslage. Der Stoff war ganz ähnlich dem, den er jetzt trug, weich und fließend.

Er schaute sich nach James um, doch dieser war, ebenso wie Peter, Harry und Sirius in einer der Umkleidekabinen verschwunden.

Unerwartet kam jedoch der Besitzer des Ladens auf ihn zu, der die Jungs bisher überraschend in Ruhe gelassen hatte.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", wollte er freundlich wissen.

Remus blickte verkrampft auf das Stück Stoff in seinen Händen, um den Fremden nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Na ja, ich frage mich… hätten Sie vielleicht eine passende Weste in dieser Farbe, Sir?", brachte er leise hervor, der Verkäufer lächelte.

„Natürlich, warten Sie einen Moment, welche Größe haben Sie?"

„Vierundneunzig."

„In Ordnung, ich werde eben im Lager schauen, was ich finden kann, ich bin sofort wieder bei Ihnen", sagte der nette Herr und verschwand in einem Hinterraum. Leicht ungeduldig, neugierig und aufgeregt blickte Remus ihm hinterher.

Da er nicht alleine an dem Verkaufstisch herum stehen wollte, ging er zurück zu den Kabinen, wo er Harry vor dem Spiegel stehen sah.

„Perfekt", war sein einziger Kommentar, als er ihn sah. Harrys Ohren färbten sich rot und er grinste.

„Danke, der gefällt mir auch", meinte der Schwarzhaarige nur und begutachtete sich eingehend. Der Frack war schlicht schwarz gehalten, sowohl das Fracksakko als auch die Hose. Das Hemd war weiß, ebenso die passende Frackweste. Der einzige Minuspunkt war die Fliege, mit der Harry sich nun erneut abmühte.

So merkte er nicht, dass der Vorhang einer weiteren Kabine zur Seite geschoben wurde und sein Vater heraus trat.

„Oh Harry, nicht schon wieder", lachte er und trat an seinen Sohn heran. „Komm her, ich mach das."

Erleichtert ging Harry zu James und drückte ihm die Enden in die Hand. Mit flinken Fingern, dass Harry den Bewegungen kaum folgen konnte, hatte James ihm eine perfekte Fliege gebunden.

„Fertig", grinste er und trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann jedoch erfroren seine Mundwinkel und er wurde etwas blass um die Nase.

„Nee oder, das glaub ich jetzt nicht", stammelte er und auch Harrys Augen wurde groß.

„Das gibt es nicht", lachte dieser, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Scheinbar doch", sagte James und schüttelte beinahe fassungslos den Kopf.

„Nicht nur denselben Geschmack bei Frauen, sondern, wie es aussieht, auch bei der Kleidung", meinte Remus lachend. „Der einzige Unterschied sind eure Fliegen, wenn das keine lustigen Verwechslungsspielchen gibt, weiß ich auch nicht."

Der erschrockene Ausdruck auf James' Gesicht wich einem schelmischen Rumtreibergrinsen, Remus sah auf. Dieses gewisse Glitzern in den Augen kannte er nur zu gut.

„Lustig, oh ja, das wird es", sagte James begeistert. „Damit lassen sich bestimmt so einige Streiche anstellen."

Doch bevor er seine Gedanken vertiefen konnte, trat sein bester Freund aus der Kabine und schob ihn mit den Worten zur Seite: „Platz, Prongs."

James tat beleidigt. „Ich geh aber nicht in die Ecke – außerdem bist du der Hund von uns beiden, also leg dich hin."

Sirius lachte und trat nun vollends vor den Spiegel. „Hier kommt der Meister des guten Geschmacks", verkündete er lauthals.

James wollte eigentlich etwas spöttisches erwidern, brachte jedoch nur einen halb erstickten Laut zustande, als er Sirius genauer ansah.

„Wahnsinn", kam es von Peter, der in diesem Moment zu der kleinen Gruppe stieß. Der Anzug, den Sirius trug, war sehr schlicht, wirkte aber in seiner Einfachheit durch die hellbeige Farbe sehr edel. Weste und Hose waren farblich auf das Jackett abgestimmt, das Hemd und die Krawatte dagegen waren eine Spur heller, beinahe ins Weiß gehend.

„Pete, ich muss dir Recht geben, der bestaussehende Mann in diesem Laden steht betrachtet sich gerade eingehend in diesem Spiegel."

„Eingebildet bist du gar nicht, oder?", lachte Harry, musste im Stillen aber zugeben, dass sein Pate wirklich verdammt gut aussah.

„Du weißt doch Harry, Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung", war Sirius' Kommentar und grinste noch einmal selbstgefällig seinem Spiegelbild zu.

„Hey, genau so etwas meinte ich, Wormtail" sagte James überrascht und aller Blicke flogen zu Peter, welcher etwas unsicher an der Seite gestanden hatte.

Verlegen wanderte Peters Blick zu Boden, James jedoch zerrte ihn vor den Spiegel.

„Siehst du, ohne diese glänzende Seide sieht das mehr gekonnt und nicht gewollt aus." Peter strahlte. Er hatte sich für einen klassischen, schwarzen und schlichten Smoking mit darunter einem weißen Hemd und einer schwarzen Fliege entschieden. Letztere war saß zwar schief und die Enden guckten heraus, doch das war für de Moment nicht von Belang.

„Soll ich den nehmen?", fragte Peter leise, die anderen stimmten begeistert zu. Während Peter für kurze Zeit die Aufmerksamkeit der Freunde für sich verbuchen konnte, trat der Verkäufer mit der gesuchten Weste an Remus heran. Ohne groß bemerkt zu werden, verschwand er in der Kabine, um kurz darauf, nun mit weinroter Weste und passendem Plastron, zu seinen Freunden zu treten.

Diese waren dabei, wild durcheinander die Auswahl der jeweils anderen zu beurteilen, grinsend stand Remus daneben und sagte erst einmal nichts.

Sie waren so sehr in ihre gegenseitigen Betrachtungen vertieft, dass sie den Verkäufer nicht kommen hörten, welcher Remus eben noch die neue Weste heraus gesucht hatte.

„Kann ich den jungen Herrschaften sonst noch zu Diensten sein?", wollte er höflich wissen und sah mit freundlichen Augen in die Runde.

James warf ihm einen leicht abweisenden Blick zu. „Vielen Dank, aber wenn wir Hilfe benötigen, werden wir uns vertrauensvoll an Sie wenden."

Unbemerkt schlich Remus sich an seinen Freunden vorbei und trat vor den Spiegel. Prüfend knöpfte er das Sakko auf und betrachtete eingehend die Weste und das Plastron in der für ihn ungewohnten, kräftigen Farbe.

Zweifelnd runzelte er die Stirn. Einerseits gefiel es ihm, andererseits kam er sich so fremd vor… . Würde Beccy es auch gefallen? Wiederholt fragte er sich, was sie zu seiner Kleiderwahl sagen würde?

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf der Schulter, als James neben ihn getreten war.

„Hey, den Blick kenne ich und endlich weiß ich, welche Person dahinter steckt", grinste er und sah Remus freundschaftlich an. „Und ja, es wird ihr gefallen, sie muss blind sein, wenn nicht."

Remus sah noch immer etwas unsicher drein und murmelte: „Meinst du wirklich? Ist das nicht etwas zu auffällig für mich?"

Sirius schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nix da, das steht dir ausgezeichnet, Rem", sagte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Bei Merlins dicken Eiern, jetzt glaub James doch Mal, der kennt sich damit aus. Und wenn du ihm nicht glaubst, dann mir, du siehst nämlich wirklich sehr gut aus."

„Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber ihr wisst doch, dass mir das nicht behagt, wenn ich auffalle und mit dieser Farbe _falle_ ich nun einmal auf…"

„Mit so einer wunderschönen und klugen Frau an deiner Seite, wie es Beccy ist, fällst du immer und überall auf", meinte Harry lächelte Remus an.

Schließlich nickte der Werwolf und hob den Kopf. Sie hatten Recht, er hatte keinen Grund, sich zu verstecken. Jetzt nicht mehr. Wenn sich jemand wie Beccy für ihn entschieden hatte, konnte er es vielleicht endlich wagen, ein wenig hinter seinen selbst erbauten Mauer hervor zu kommen.

„Jetzt, wo wir endlich alle davon überzeugt sind, dass wir gut aussehen, könnten wir dann endlich zu _Freud und Leid_, wir müssen unseren Vorrat aufstocken, Jungs." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Sirius in einer der Umkleiden und beeilte sich, in seine eigenen Klamotten zu schlüpfen um so schnell wie möglich zu dem heiß ersehnten Scherzartikelladen zu kommen.

Als sie einige Minuten später wieder in der kalten Winterluft standen, machte sich allgemeine Erleichterung auf ihren Gesichtern breit.

Ihre Sachen waren, genau wie vorher bereits ihre Besen, nach Hogwarts geschickt worden, sodass sie nicht die Taschen voller geschrumpfter Klamotten hatten, welche beim Vergrößern eventuell Schaden nehmen könnten.

Langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung und diskutieren aufgeregt, was sie mit den Scherzartikeln aus _Freud und Leid_ so alles anstellen könnten.

Als sie schließlich den Laden betraten, begannen Sirius' und James' Augen zu leuchten. Begeistert sahen sie sich im Laden um und zeigten auf dieses und jenes, Neues und Altes und bekamen nichts mehr von ihrer Umwelt mit.

Remus hingegen schüttelte den Kopf und lachte über die kindliche Freude seiner Freunde. Sicher, er war auch Rumtreiber mit Herz und Seele, musste aber zugeben, dass er nicht immer zu hundert Prozent hinter den Aktionen seiner Freunde stand. Daher überließ er das Zusammenstellen der Scherzartikel eher ihnen.

Peter schien seinerseits hin und her gerissen zwischen Neugier und Zurückhaltung und Harry – der konnte nur grinsen und musste an die späteren Erfindungen der Weasleyzwillinge denken.

Dagegen kamen ihm die Artikel dieses Ladens vor, als steckten sie noch in den Kinderschuhen.

Etwa eine Stunde später verließen sie das Geschäft wieder mit voll gestopften Taschen. James kramte in seiner Innentasche herum und zog ein kleines Fläschchen mit einem etwas dickflüssigen Inhalt hervor.

Halblaut murmelte er: „Wehe, wenn das Zeug an Schniefelus' Haaren abperlt, dann hätten wir das ja ganz umsonst gekauft."

„Was meinst du?", wollte Sirius wissen und sah seinen Freund fragend an.

„Na das Zeug hier", sagte er und hielt es Sirius direkt unter die Nase. „Das waren immerhin drei Galeonen, die wir dafür ausgegeben haben."

„Ach, das wird schon klappen, du weißt doch, er muss das zusammen mit seinem Shampoo benutzen, wenn er sich die Haare wäscht", entgegnete dieser, „da kann nichts schief gehen."

„Doch", kam eine unerwartete Stimme von hinten. „Denn genau da ist euer Fehler im Plan." Harry holte ein paar Schritte aus, bis er neben James ging. „Wir reden hier immerhin von Snape – der wäscht sich nicht die Haare."

Peter machte ein vor Ekel verzogenes Gesicht. „Aber… irgendwann _muss_ er sie sich doch mal waschen… ich meine… das ist doch… igitt!"

„Vielleicht zwingen sie ihn?", schlug Remus vor, „So einmal im Monat… oder so…"

Prustendes Gelächter war die Antwort darauf, bis Harry sagte: „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir jetzt zu Fortescues Eissalon gehen? Mittlerweile müssten die Mädels doch auch fertig sein…"

Dieser Vorschlag traf auf breite Zustimmung, so machten sie sich, weiterhin munter schwatzend, auf den Weg.

Sie hatten sich gerade an einen freien Tisch gesetzt und sich etwas Heißes zu Trinken bestellt, als die Mädchen eintraten. Harry, Remus und James wurde von ihren Freundinnen mit einem Kuss begrüßt und kurz darauf saßen die acht munter zusammen, jeder über einer dampfenden Tasse oder Becher, deren Dämpfe lustige Figuren in der Luft erscheinen ließen.

Während Beccy und Lily über das ganze Gesicht strahlten und von ihren Kleidern erzählten, saß Ginny eher in sich gekehrt auf ihrem Stuhl und rührte in ihrer heißen Schokolade.

„Und, was habt ihr denn jetzt für Kleider gekauft?", wollte Remus wissen und sah die drei Hexen neugierig an.

„Na ja", sagte Lily und schien zu überlegen. „Also meines ist in verschiedensten Grüntönen und die Korsage ist gelblich mit grünen Ranken, der Rock ist gerafft und aus mehreren Lagen."

James' Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihm sichtbar. „Das klingt… nett. Passt sicher wunderbar zu deinen Augen und deinen Haaren, Schatz."

Lily lächelte. „Meinst du wirklich? Bin ich froh, dass ich deinen Geschmack getroffen habe, ich möchte ja nicht, dass du dich auf dem Ball deiner Eltern wegen mir genierst", säuselte sie und blinzelte ihn verführerisch an.

James schenkte ihr ein gequältes Lächeln und versuchte, krampfhaft der Situation zu entkommen, in dem er sich Beccy zuwandte.

„Wie sieht denn dein Kleid aus?", wollte er etwas zurück haltend wissen Beccy verkniff sich nur mühevoll ein Grinsen.

„Ich werde aussehen wie eine Rose in voller Blüte. Mein Kleid ist leuchtend rot, die Korsage ist mit Stickereien und Pailletten verziert und der Rock – ein Traum! Er sieht aus, als ob riesige Blüten aneinander genäht wurden, das Kleid ist einfach wundervoll", schwärmte sie und sah Remus liebevoll an. „Meinst du, ich werde dir darin gefallen?"

Remus versuchte, seinen Würgreflex mit einem Husten zu tarnen. „Davon bin ich überzeugt", beeilte sich zu sagen und nickte hastig in der Hoffnung, dass seine Stimme nicht zu unglaubwürdig geklungen hatte.

Um nicht mehr dazu sagen zu müssen, blickte er schnell zu Ginny und fragte sie angestrengt: „Ginny, was ist mit deinem Kleid?"

Ginny schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und fragte verwirrt: „Kleid? Wieso Kleid? Das sollt ihr doch erst beim Ball sehen…"

„Ginny, du weißt schon, dieses braune Kleid mit den Rüschen", half Beccy ihr auf die Sprünge und warf ihr einen viel sagenden Blick zu. In Ginnys Augen blitzte Verstehen auf. „Ach ja, es wäre auch zu grausam, es unseren Jungs vorzuenthalten, was wir für wunderschöne Kleider erstanden haben. Meines ist rotbraun, hat eine bestickte Korsage und einen Rock mit asymmetrisch Rüschen."

Harrys Blick war schlichtweg entsetzt, bis leiser Zweifel sich in seine Augen schlich.

„Moment, das meinst du nicht wirklich ernst, oder?", fragte er und sah seine Freundin prüfend an.

„Wieso?", flötete Ginny und verbiss sich ein Lachen, welches auch Lily und Beccy nur schwer zurück halten konnten.

„Also eigentlich dachte ich, dass ich deinen Geschmack kenne… du magst keine Rüschen und du magst kein rotbraun. Entweder mache ich gerade einen sehr peinlichen Fehler, oder – "

Doch weiter sollte er nicht kommen, denn in dem Moment platzten die drei Hexen beinahe vor Lachen.

„Ihr gemeinen Biester", kam es von Remus, spielerisch knuffte er Beccy in die Seite, welche sich quietschend von ihm weg drehte.

„Ohman, ihr glaubt auch echt alles, oder?", lachte Lily und sah James entschuldigend an.

Ginny fiel in das Lachen ein, gab Harry einen kurzen Kuss und sah sich, eher unbekümmert, im Laden um. Als ihr Blick jedoch auf eine Familie einige Tische weiter fiel, gefroren ihre Gesichtszüge zu einer Maske, angespannt sah sie zu der schwangeren Frau und dem Mann mit ihren drei Kindern.

Harry, dem dies nicht verborgen geblieben war, legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Auch er hatte die Familie erkannt, er ahnte, was im Moment in seiner Freundin vor ging.

„Ginny, was hast du?", fragte Lily besorgt und blickte ratlos zwischen ihrer Freundin und den Gästen hin und her. „Ist das nicht die Frau, die wir bei Madam Malkins trafen, die sagte, dein Kleid stünde dir so gut?"

Ginny nickte abwesend, die Augen noch immer auf die junge Familie gerichtet.

Als die Stimme der Frau erklang, zuckte sie zusammen und nun breitete sich erschrecktes Verstehen auf den Gesichtern der anderen aus.

„Arthur, hol doch mal Bill von der Garderobe weg, ich muss Charlie eben aus der Damentoilette holen."

„Mum", flüsterte Ginny und wurde noch eine Spur blasser, zitternd tastete sie nach Harrys Hand und krallte sich an ihr fest.


	25. Angenehme und unangenehme Begegnungen

_**Kapitel 24**_

**Angenehme und unangenehme Begegnungen in der Winkelgasse **

An ihrem Tisch war es auf den Schlag sehr leise geworden. Sie alle blickten abwartend zu Ginny, welche wiederum mit großen Augen und beinahe ängstlich zu ihren Eltern und ihren drei Brüdern sah.

„Ruhig, Gin", murmelte Harry, der sie von hinten im Arm hielt und angestrengt versuchte, den Schmerz in seiner Hand auszublenden, da sich ihre Fingernägel mittlerweile hart in seinen Handrücken bohrten.

Er sah seine Freundin besorgt an. Das Ganze hatte beinahe etwas Skurriles an sich, als wäre die Zeit um wenige Tage zurück gedreht worden. Damals hatte er seinen unwissenden Eltern gegenüber gestanden und hatte verzweifelt versucht, die Maske des unbeteiligten Harry Smith aufrecht zu erhalten.

Nun war Ginny in derselben Situation. Doch Ginny durfte sich nicht zu erkennen geben. Es war schon Risiko genug, dass James und Lily wussten, wer sie wirklich waren. Sie waren in der Vergangenheit, jede Entscheidung von ihnen, jede Handlung, hatte Auswirkungen, deren Folgen sie nicht einschätzen konnten.

Erleichtert stellte Harry fest, dass Molly Ginnys gehauchten Ausspruch wohl nicht gehört hatte. Auch ihm zog sich bei dem Anblick der Eltern seiner Freunde das Herz zusammen. Molly und Arthur waren all die Jahre über auch seine Eltern gewesen – oder das, was Eltern am nächsten kam.

Als Molly mit dem fünfjährigen Charlie aus der Toilette kam, hatte Percy sich auf seinen wackeligen Beinen ebenfalls auf den Weg gemacht den Raum zu erkunden, während sein Vater darum bemüht war, die von Bill eingesammelten Gegenstände wieder in den richtigen Mantel- und Umhängetaschen zu verstauen.

Ginny wimmerte leise, als der sechzehn Monate alte Percy auf sie zugewackelt kam und begeistert die Arme ausstreckte.

„Da!", rief er und fiel beinahe über seine kleinen Füßchen und wenn es nicht ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen wäre, dachte Ginny, wäre sie überzeugt davon gewesen, dass der Kleine wusste, wer sie war.

Weder sie noch Harry waren jedoch wirklich in der Lage, darauf zu reagieren, so griff Lily in die Situation ein und rettete den Ausreißer. Lächelnd brachte sie ihn an den Tisch seiner Eltern zurück, die sich überschwänglich bedankten.

Plötzlich blitzte Erkennen in Mollys Gesicht auf. Percy auf den Arm nehmend folgte sie Lily zu ihrem Tisch und sah Ginny nun freundlich an.

„Sie sind es, wir haben uns doch eben bei Madam Malkins getroffen", sagte sie lächelnd. Harrys Augen wurden groß, das war also der Grund für Ginnys teilnahmslose Haltung bisher gewesen. Jetzt wusste er, was los war.

„Äh, ja", brachte Ginny nur hervor und schaffte es einfach nicht, ihrer Mutter in die Augen zu sehen. Hilflos klammerte sie sich weiterhin an Harry, der sein Bestes tat, sie zu beruhigen.

„Und, haben Sie das Kleid genommen? Ich hoffe es, Sie sahen einfach wunderschön darin aus", plapperte Molly munter weiter, Ginny wiederum schien ihre Sprache nun vollends verloren zu haben und konnte nur noch nicken.

„Noch einmal vielen Dank, dass Sie Percy gerettet haben", sagte sie an Lily gewandt und sah sie dankbar an.

„War doch kein Problem, er ist geradewegs auf uns zugelaufen", lächelte Lily und warf einen versteckten Blick zu Ginny, die krampfhaft versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Percy hatte sich beinahe über den Arm seiner Mutter gebeugt und versuchte, sie zum Spielen zu animieren, doch Ginny war viel zu perplex, um darauf eingehen zu können.

„Haben Sie auch noch ein Kleid gefunden?", wollte Molly weiter wissen und sah nun Beccy und Lily abwechselnd interessiert fragend an.

„Ja, haben wir, danke", antwortete Beccy und bemühte sich um ein ehrliches Lächeln.

„Auch, wenn sie uns noch im Dunkeln über ihre Wahl gelassen haben", meckerte James grinsend, Molly lachte.

„Natürlich, wo ist denn sonst die Überraschung hin?", sagte sie nur und spätestens da war allen klar, wie viel Ginny wirklich von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, war sie selbst es doch vor wenigen Stunden gewesen, die ebendiesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte.

„Genau das hat Ihre – äh, Ginny auch gesagt", sagte James und konnte sich im letzten Moment verbessern, doch Molly schien keinerlei Verdacht zu schöpfen.

„Ginny? Der Name ist nicht zufällig eine Abwandlung von Ginerva?", wollte sie interessiert wissen, Ginny wurde noch blasser, nickte aber.

„Ich mag den Namen und wenn ich eine Tochter bekommen sollte, wird sie diesen Namen tragen. Jedoch ist diese Chance sehr klein, da in der Familie Weasley seit Generationen kein Mädchen mehr geboren wurde. Aber, wie sagt mein Bruder Gideon immer – was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden."

„Ja, da hat Ihr Bruder Recht. Es war schön, Sie wieder zu sehen, Misses Weasley", sagte Beccy und hoffte, dass dies eine nicht zu auffällige Abfuhr gewesen war. Doch sie hatte mit Sorge Ginny beobachtet, die nur mit äußerster Mühe ihre Fassung aufrecht halten konnte, während ihr Bruder noch immer begeistert versuchte, in ihre Haare zu greifen und nun auch Arthur Probleme hatte, Bill und Charlie bei sich zu halten, die unbedingt zu ihrer Mutter wollten und das wollte sie Ginny, wenn es möglich war, ersparen.

„Bis auf bald mal", meinte Molly freundlich und hob winkend die Hand, auch Percy hatte sich nun umgedreht und winkte ihnen als Abschied, als sie zu fünft den Eisladen verließen.

Angespannt stieß Ginny die Luft aus, von der sie nicht gewusst hatte, sie überhaupt angehalten zu haben.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte Harry leise, vertrauensvoll lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Bin ich froh, dass Mum und Dad nicht im Orden sind zu dieser Zeit, noch ein Treffen würde ich nicht überstehen", murmelte sie und starrte abwesend auf die Tischkante.

„Ganz ruhig, es ist ja gut gegangen." Ginny kuschelte sich weiter an ihren Freund, sie brauchte ihn jetzt, musste wissen, dass er da war, dass dies alles Wirklichkeit war. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, doch sie wollte ihnen nicht nachgeben.

Beinahe bewundernd blickte sie Harry an, der ebendiese Szene selbst durch gemacht hatte – jetzt wusste sie, wie er sich gefühlt haben musste.

Ein paar Minuten später durchbrach Remus die beinahe drückende Stille.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt bezahlen und zu _Flourish & Blotts_ gehen, dort Dumbledores Buch abholen und ihr lasst Lily und mir noch etwas Zeit zum Stöbern?"

Zustimmend nickten die anderen, James nahm die Rechnung diesmal auf sich und in einer etwas geknickten Stimmung verließen sie das Café.

„Ich glaub es nicht", murmelte Ginny, „Mein großer Bruder Bill, der elf Jahre älter ist als ich, klaut hier aus fremder Leute Taschen… Percy, der sich gegen die ganze Familie stellt… Charlie mit seinen Drachen in Rumänien…"

Sie hatte Harrys Arm nicht los gelassen, die anderen ließen ihnen den Abstand, den sie brauchten. Langsam ging die kleine Gruppe die Straße entlang, Harry und Ginny mit einigen Metern Abstand als Letzte.

„Ist gut, Gin. Was aus ihnen in der Zukunft wird, wissen wir nicht. Auch nicht aus Percy. Aber auch sie werden keinen zweiten Krieg erleben müssen, keiner von ihnen."

Ginny zitterte leicht. „Aber… aber Mums Brüder…"

„Auch sie werden leben, alle beide. Denn soweit ich weiß, werden sie erst nach meiner Geburt… du weißt schon", sagte Harry vorsichtig, Ginny nickte zögernd.

„Ja, ich weiß. Es ist nur… Mum hat all die Jahre unter ihrem Tod gelitten und als dann alles wieder von vorne los ging, war auch die Angst wieder da, die sie nie los gelassen hat… ich will nicht, dass sie das noch einmal durch machen muss."

Harry hatte sie kaum verstanden, so leise hatte sie gesprochen. Vor wenigen Tagen noch war sie es gewesen, die ihm gut zu gesprochen hatte und nun war Ginny selbst es, die in Zweifel versank.

Er setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als sie fortfuhr: „Ich weiß, was du sagen willst, Harry und ich weiß auch, dass wir es schaffen werden. Es ist nur so… seltsam. Verstehst du? Wir sind hier in einer Zeit, in der wir gar nicht sein dürften um später ein Leben zu haben, das einfach zu unglaublich klingt, als es sich vorzustellen. Aber ich werde alles tun, damit wir genau das erreichen und es nicht noch einmal soweit kommen wird."

Harry drückte noch einmal aufmunternd ihre Hand und gab ihr somit das Gefühl der Sicherheit, dass er immer und stets an ihrer Seite sein würde, was immer auch passierte.

Beinahe, ohne es zu bemerken, betraten sie die gesuchte Buchhandlung. Lily verschwand sofort in einem Regal über Zaubertränke und –zutaten, Gifte und Heiltränke. Remus steuerte zielgerichtet eine Ecke über magische Kreaturen an, in welchem so ziemlich alles vertreten war von Flubberwürmern über den Basilisken bis hin zu Einhörnern und Werwölfen sowie Riesen und Trollen, doch auch Bücher über Animagi und Irrwichte fanden sich dort.

James und Beccy gingen zusammen zu den Quidditchbüchern, der in ihren Augen einzigen Abteilung, die ihr Interesse weckte.

Harry seinerseits suchte die Abteilung der Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste, während Ginny sich zu Remus gesellte und interessiert die Animagusbücher unter die Lupe nahm. Peter stand noch etwas verloren am Eingang, alle seine Freunde hatten etwas Interessantes gefunden – nur er wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen.

So beschloss er, Harry zu folgen. Wenn er in dessen Zukunft die Dunklen Künste selbst anwandte – ihn schüttelte es bei dem Gedanken – konnte er jetzt vielleicht besser lernen, sich gegen sie zu schützen.

Eine Zeit lang hörte man in dem Laden nichts anderes als das Herausziehen von Büchern, das Blättern von Seiten und leises Gemurmel.

„Mh, das könnte gut sein", oder auch: „Nein, das ist es nicht".

Sirius, der bisher noch kein Buch in die Hand genommen hatte, ging geradewegs an den Verkaufstresen. Lily hatte ihm den Brief Dumbledores, auf welchem er ihnen die Erlaubnis erteilt hatte, das für ihn bestimmte Buch abzuholen, wortlos in die Hand gedrückt und war zwischen den Regalen verschwunden.

Eben jenen Brief legte Sirius einem älteren Herrn mit Lesebrille vor und sagte: „Professor Dumbledore hat dieses Buch bestellt und uns gebeten, es für ihn abzuholen."

Kritisch musterte der Mann das Pergament, nickte dann und ging in einen kleinen Nebenraum, halblaut den Titel des Buches vor sich hin murmelnd.

Gespannt wartete Sirius, der Titel hatte spannend geklungen, mitunter genau das, was sie brauchten.

Schließlich lag ein altes, kleines, in dunkelgrünes Leder gebundenes Buch vor ihm. Jonathan McBlend, der Name sagte ihm nichts.

„Vielen Dank, Sir", verabschiedete sich und nahm noch im Gehen das Buch genauer in Augenschein. Es schien wirklich sehr alt zu sein, die Seiten waren aus grobem Pergament, aber wertvoll, wie es schien und noch erstaunlich gut lesbar.

Beinahe wäre er gegen einen Pfeiler gelaufen, während er die Inhaltsangabe las. Plötzlich

gab er einen überraschten Laut von sich und blickte sich suchend nach James um. Er fand ihn wild mit Beccy über ein Spieltaktikbuch diskutierend beim Quidditchregal und stürmte mit langen Schritten auf ihn zu.

„Prongs, dieses Buch musst du dir unbedingt angucken, das ist – "

„Nicht jetzt, Pad, ich bin hier gerade beschäftigt, das siehst du doch", sagte James augenrollend und beachtete seinen Freund nicht weiter.

„Mann James, jetzt guck dir dieses verfluchte Buch an!"

Aufgeregt hielt er ihm das Werk unter die Nase, James brauchte eine Weile, um sich auf den Titel zu konzentrieren, da Sirius unentwegt herum zappelte.

„Schwarzmagische Artefakte - Ihre Wirkung und wie man sie unschädlich macht. Ja und?"

„James, jetzt denk nach, Mann, fällt dir dazu nichts ein?"

James schien tatsächlich kurz zu überlegen, doch dann erhellte sich seine Miene schlagartig. „Hey, du hast Recht, das ist genau das, was wir brauchen, wenn wir Harry mit den Horkruxen helfen wollen und vielleicht noch viel mehr! Genial, Pad!"

Begeistert schlug auch er das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf, seine Augen begannen zu leuchten.

Auch Beccy wurde auf sie aufmerksam und linste James über die Schulter. „Wow, alleine drei Kapitel über das Thema, was wir brauchen und vielleicht helfen uns die anderen Kapitel ja auch noch", sagte sie erstaunt und versuchte weiterhin auf Zehenspitzen, einen Blick in das Buch zu werfen.

„Wie sollen die uns helfen, Dumbledore würde niemals – "

„Prongs, nicht verzagen, Padfoot fragen", grinste Sirius nur, schnappte einem verblüfften James das Buch aus den Händen und verließ mit großen Schritten den Laden.

Draußen zog er sich in eine Nische zurück, zückte seinen Zauberstab, welchen er auf das Buch richtete und murmelte ein _„Duplikate"._ Immer noch breit grinsend drückte er James nun „ihr" Exemplar in die Hand und ging mit erhobenem Kopf wieder in das Geschäft.

Währenddessen durchstöberte Lily das Tränkeregal. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie heute gerade von dieser Abteilung wie magisch angezogen wurde, aber es war ihr egal. Ohne Professor Slughorn wäre Zaubertränke wohl ihr absolutes Lieblingsfach auf Hogwarts gewesen. Er bevorzugte zwar nicht sein Haus, aber er bevorzugte einzelne Schüler. Es gab eines, was Lily Evans nicht mochte und das war, wenn Menschen unterschiedlich behandelt wurden. Ihr Blick blieb an einem in schwarzem Leder gebundenen Buch hängen. Sie nahm es aus dem Regal und blätterte darin herum.

„Das klingt interessant", murmelte sie vor sich hin und schlug das Buch zu um noch einmal einen Blick auf den Titel zu werfen. _Seltene Gifte und Gegengifte_ von Sheila Scott, der Name war ihr unbekannt. In Hogwarts gab es jedenfalls kein Buch von ihr, denn sonst wäre sie wohl im Laufe der letzten Jahre zumindest über den Namen gestolpert.

_Das könnte für unser Vorhaben nützlich sein. Immerhin werde ich ein Gegengift brauen müssen, wenn wir erst herausgefunden haben, was das für ein Trank in dieser Höhle ist_, dachte sie so bei sich und beschloss, dieses Buch zu kaufen. Sie klemmte sich das Werk unter den Arm und ging langsam Richtung Kasse, dabei immer wieder nach links und rechts guckend und hoffend, vielleicht noch ein gutes Buch zu finden.

Als sie am Tresen ankam, sah sie ein seltenes Bild. Peter stand dort und bezahlte ein Buch.

Harry stand neben ihm und sah etwas peinlich berührt aus. Sie ging langsam auf die Beiden zu und legte ihr Buch auf den Tresen.

„Harry, was ist los? Du siehst so bedrückt aus. Was ist passiert?", fragte Lily ihren Sohn und musterte ihn besorgt.

„Ihm gefällt es nicht, dass ich das Buch, welches er gerne haben möchte, bezahle. Aber ich denke, dass uns dieses Werk helfen kann und er war ganz begeistert, als er mir über die Schulter sah und mitgelesen hat und da dachte ich –", sagte Peter und wurde immer verlegener, als er sah, wie Lily ihm ein warmes und dankbares Lächeln schenkte.

„Ich finde das super lieb von dir Peter und Harry, du guck nicht so, denn von dem Buch werden wir alle profitieren", sagte Lily, nachdem sie einen Blick auf den Titel geworfen hatte. _Schwarze Zaubersprüche und wie Sie sich gegen sie verteidigen können_ von Song Hoi stand auf dem dunkelblauen Einband.

Peter bezahlte mit hochrotem Kopf. Nach ihm trat Lily an den Tresen und bezahlte ihr eigenes Buch. Zusammen mit Harry machten sie sich auf den Weg durch die Regale und stießen auf Remus und Ginny, die noch immer etwas unschlüssig auf die Bücher vor sich blickten.

„Habt ihr etwas gefunden?", fragte Lily interessiert, doch die beiden sahen etwas entmutigt aus.

„Nein, nichts, das wir brauchen könnten, leider", sagte Ginny und zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch Remus schüttelte den Kopf und mit einem leisen Seufzen wandten sie sich Lily, Peter und Harry zu und nahmen ihnen abwechselnd die Bücher aus den Händen, welche sie interessiert musterten.

„… verrückt… denkt daran, was Har-"

Abrupt unterbrach Beccy sich, als die fünf bei James, Sirius und Beccy ankamen. Verwirrt sahen sie in die Runde, doch Sirius presste nur die Lippen auf einander, als habe er Angst, ihnen könne ein falscher Laut entkommen.

„Was denkt ihr über mich?", wollte Harry wissen, doch Beccy flüsterte nur „Nicht jetzt, nicht hier" und fragte laut, ob sie ebenfalls fündig geworden waren.

Leise tuschelnd verließen sie _Flourish & Blotts_, die Augen auf die erworbenen Bücher geheftet.

„Wenn das nicht die viel gerühmten Rumtreiber sind", schnarrte eine eisige Stimme.

Sirius sah auf und sah sein Gegenüber spöttisch an. „Na, seid ihr neue Hosen kaufen? Bei dem Gekrieche leiden die Knie ganz schön, oder?"

Lucius Malfoys Hand zuckte in Richtung Zauberstab, Greyback und Dolohow taten es ihm nach, wurden jedoch durch eine herrische Geste davon abgehalten, ihre Bewegungen zu Ende zu führen.

„Black, wovon redest du? Hast du neuerdings Wahnvorstellungen? Oder haben deine Schlammblutfreunde – "

Mehr konnte Malfoy nicht sagen, da kaum hatte er dieses Wort ausgesprochen, sein Kinn schon Bekanntschaft mit James' Faust gemacht hatte.

Der Blonde Ex-Slytherin torkelte ein paar Schritte zurück und wischte sich über seine Lippe. Als er seine Hand ansah, stellte er fest, das an dieser Blut klebte, sein Blut. Mit einem: „Das wirst du büßen, Potter", zog er seinen Zauberstab nun gänzlich aus dem Ärmel hervor.

„_Crucio_", rief er und richtete seinen Stab auf Lily, welche zur Rechten von James stand.

„NEIN!", rief eine atemlose Stimme und bevor der weißblaue Strahl aus Malfoys Zauberstab auf Lily treffen konnte, sprang jemand vor sie und fing ihn mit seinem Körper ab.

„Haben wir hier einen neuen Held? Potter, ich dachte, du bist der Freund von diesem Schlammblut und da lässt du jemand anderen deine Angebetete beschützen?", kam es höhnisch von dem Todesser.

„_Stupor_", war James' einzige Antwort auf diese Provokation. Von seiner linken Seite kam ein _Impedimenta_ und ein _Petrifucus Totalus_. Auch Sirius und Remus hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die drei Todesser gerichtet. Sirius' Spruch traf Dolohow, welcher zu Malfoys Rechten stand und der Zauber von Remus traf den Werwolf zu Malfoys linker Seite.

Die drei Zauber trafen ihre Ziele genau. Nur der Zauber, welcher Greyback traf, wirkte nicht vollkommen, denn Werwölfe hatten einen gewissen Schutz gegen Zauber. Er war zwar zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht verwandelt, aber er war schon sosehr mit der Bestie in ihm verschmolzen, dass normale Zauber kaum etwas ausrichten konnten.

James, Sirius und Remus sahen sich in der Sekunde, in welcher Greyback bei dem Fluch leicht stolperte, an und nickten sich zu. Dann sprachen sie Zeitgleich Schockzauber, welche ihr Ziel trafen und Greyback stocksteif zu Boden fallen ließ..

„_Harry_", keuchten Lily und Ginny gleichzeitig, nachdem der Fluch seine Wirkung verlor und knieten sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinunter.

Peter schoss einen geistesgegenwärtigen „_Incarcerus_" auf die drei Todesser ab, welche sich kurz darauf gefesselt und, dank Beccy, ohne Zauberstäbe auf dem Boden wieder fanden.

Die Stille die herrschte, war bedrückend. Remus stand einfach nur da und atmete heftig, konnte Greyback nicht ansehen. Sein Blick war hart an die Ziegel der Häusermauer gerichtet, er wirkte im Moment wie erstarrt, nicht fähig, auch nur eine Reaktion zu zeigen. Beccy ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu, berührte ihn sachte am Arm.

Diese eine kleine, liebevolle Geste regte etwas in ihm, bereitwillig ließ er es zu, dass sie ihn in ihre Arme schloss. Beccy drückte ihn nach einem kurzen Augenblick sanft von sich weg und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Langsam bewegten sich ihre Münder näher auf einander zu.

„Rebecca Marie O'Conner! Was denkst du, was du da tust?!"

Rebecca sah überrascht auf, um kurz darauf breit zu grinsen. „Hey Dad, ich küsse meinen Freund, hast du etwas dagegen?"

„Fr… Freund? Mein kleines Baby hat einen Freund?", stammelte Patrick O'Connor und sah seine Tochter mit großen Augen an. An den zweiten Auroren gewandt, der mit ihm in die Winkelgasse appariert war, sagte er: „Liam, ich glaube, ich bin zu alt für so etwas."

Beccy rollte die Augen. „Ja, Dad, mein Freund und das kleine Baby, dass du immer noch in mir siehst, bin ich schon seit langem nicht mehr. Falls ich dich daran erinnern darf, bin ich seit fast einem Jahr erwachsen in der Zaubererwelt und werde es in drei Monaten auch in der Muggelwelt sein. Ich weiß, in Irland wird man erst mit einundzwanzig wirklich volljährig, aber wer sagt, dass ich nicht mit meinem Freund in England bleibe, wenn wir mit der Schule fertig sind? Vielleicht suchen wir uns dann ja zusammen eine Wohnung?"

Liebevoll schmiegte sie sich an Remus, der plötzlich ganz starr geworden war.

„Wohnung… zusammen?", flüsterte dieser und wurde kreidebleich. Als sein Blick auf Beccy's Vater fiel wurde er noch blasser, falls das überhaupt ging.

Patrick sah wütend zwischen Tochter und ihm hin und her.

Beccy sah er mit einer gequälten Wut in den Augen an und Remus mit einem Ausdruck, als ob er überlegte, wie er dem Jungen, der es wagte ihm sein kleines Mädchen weg zu nehmen, am qualvollsten umbringen könnte.

„Ach Daddy, guck nicht so. Oder muss ich erst Mum erzählen, was du hier gerade abziehst? Muss ich dich daran erinnern, was Grandpa mit dir machen wollte und du nur überlebt hast, weil Grandma ihn zurück gepfiffen hat? Ich kann beiden gerne einen Brief schreiben und deiner Mum gleich mit, mal sehen, was dann passiert", wandte sich Beccy an ihren Dad und schenkte ihm ein entwaffnendes Lächeln.

Nun war es an Patrick zu erbleichen, es war ja schon schlimm genug, wenn seine Frau ihm die Leviten lass, aber auch noch seine Mutter und Schwiegermutter, da legte er sich lieber mit Voldemort und seinem inneren Zirkel gleichzeitig an.

Er schluckte und ging auf Remus zu. „Patrick O'Conner, ich bin der Vater von diesem ungezogenen Mädchen, welchem Sie scheinbar das Herz gestohlen haben. Und wenn ich den Blick meiner Tochter richtig deute, müssen Sie der junge Mann sein, hinter dem sie schon so lange her ist und der es vor Blindheit nicht gemerkt hat. Wie war noch sein Name, Kleines?"

Beccy wurde bei den Worten ihres Dads bis an den Haaransatz rot und stotterte: „Remus, Dad. Remus John Lupin."

Nun ergriff auch Liam Potter das Wort, der bisher nur stumm die Szene beobachtet hatte.

„Hallo Remus, Beccy", nickte er ihnen freundlich zu und begrüßte nach und nach die anderen.

„Ähm", machte Patrick intelligenter Weise, als er die gefesselten Todesser sah, die unbeweglich in einer Ecke lagen.

„Hätte einer von euch die Güte, uns zu sagen, was beim Barte des Merlin hier passiert ist?", platzte es aus Liam heraus, der verblüfft zwischen Malfoy, Greyback und Dolohow und den Hogwartsschülern hin und her blickte.

James sagte nicht ohne Wut in seiner Stimme: „Dad, du weißt, ich mag es nicht, wenn man meine Freunde beleidigt, schon gar nicht, wenn sie an Lily austesten wollen, wie gut sie die Flüche ihres Meisters beherrschen."

„Was?", entgegnete Liam erschreckt und wandte sich der rothaarigen Hexe zu. „Lily, geht es dir gut? Hat er dich erwischt?"

„Ja, Mister Potter, es geht mir gut und nein, er hat mich nicht erwischt, ich kann Sie beruhigen", antwortete Lily mit leiser Stimme, die leicht zitterte, als ihr Blick auf Harry fiel.

„Allerdings…"

Entsetzt weiteten sich die Augen des Aurors, als er auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen blickte, der sich verkrampft an seiner Freundin fest klammerte und abgehackt atmete, die Augen fest zusammen gepresst.

Er konnte sich in etwa ein Bild davon machen, was passiert war und fragte sich, was das ganze zu bedeuten hatte. Doch das konnte warten, dieser junge Mann vor ihm musste so schnell wie möglich zur Krankenhexe.

Lilys Herz pochte schmerzhaft laut, als ihr im Ansatz bewusst wurde, was hier so eben geschehen war.

Das also war es gewesen. Nur anders herum.

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es war einfach zu viel, um jetzt darüber nach zu denken. Doch wirklich ganz ließen sich die Gedanken an das, was Harry ihr über ihren Tod erzählt hatte, nicht verdrängen.

Sie suchte Harrys Blick, erkannte den Schmerz darin wieder, den sie gehofft hatte, niemals sehen zu müssen, aber auch grenzenlose Erleichterung, dass es gut gegangen war, dass er sie nicht verloren hatte.

„Es ist alles gut", flüsterte sie eher zu sich und vielleicht auch Harry, als zu Liam, der sie unverwandt ansah.

„Wie geht es euch anderen, seid ihr in Ordnung?", wollte Patrick von ihnen wissen. Noch deutlich war der Schock auf ihren Gesichtern abzulesen. Das hier war kein Duell auf den Gängen in Hogwarts gewesen, das hier war bitter Ernst, tödlicher Ernst.

„Sind wir, Sir", sagte Peter, die anderen gaben ihm wortlos Recht.

„Patrick, machst du das?", fragte Liam halblaut, Angesprochener nickte. Blickte noch einmal zu der Gruppe Jugendlichen, beinahe noch Kindern, das Herz tat ihm weh, als er seine Tochter ansah, die ihren Freund am Arm gefasst hatte und ihm immer noch beruhigend zuredete.

Sie hatte Recht, seine kleine Rebecca war erwachsen geworden. Dieser Kampf war wohl das letzte Beweisstück, das er gebraucht hatte.

Ein letzter vielsagender Blick zu Liam und Patrick zog seinen Zauberstab, als er sich den noch immer geschockten und gefesselten Todessern zuwandte. Er sprach einen Anti-Apparierfluch und hob dann die Starre mit einem „_Enervate_" auf, sodass sie sich zumindest bewegen konnten. Dann schnappte er sich eine alte Zeitung aus dem Mülleimer, murmelte ein „_Portus_" und war im nächsten Moment mitsamt Anhang in Richtung Ministerium verschwunden.

„Gehen wir", sagte Liam und versuchte zu erkunden, wie es seinem Sohn und dessen Freunden ging. Doch die Gesichter spiegelten so unendlich viele Emotionen wieder, dass es unmöglich war, eine globale Einschätzung zu machen.

Lily zitterte immer noch, genau wie Remus, der nur sehr, sehr langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen schien. Sirius schien sich dagegen gut im Griff zu haben, ebenso wie Beccy. Peter wusste gar nicht mit der Situation umzugehen, während James sich besorgt um seine Freundin kümmerte.

Und wer waren die zwei Neuen, von denen der eine James wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war und das Mädchen Lilys Schwester hätte sein können?

Er würde es erfahren, wenn sie oben im Schloss angekommen waren, sie würden ihm einige Fragen beantworten müssen.


	26. Nach dem Kampf ist vor dem Kampf

_**Kapitel 25**_

**Nach dem Kampf ist vor dem Kampf**

Einige Minuten später betraten sie alle zusammen die Halle. Elegant öffneten sich die riesigen Flügeltore vor ihnen. Während die Schüler scheinbar unbeeindruckt dessen ihren Weg fortsetzte, hielt Liam Potter einen Moment inne.

Über fünfundzwanzig Jahre war es her, dass er zuletzt durch diese Türen gegangen war, sich in diesen Mauern zuhause gefühlt hatte. Jetzt wieder hier zu sein, zusammen mit seinem Sohn, war irgendwie… komisch.

Er war nun kein Schüler mehr, sondern Vater, Auror. Er wollte diese jungen Leute beschützen und wusste gleichzeitig mit Sicherheit, dass sie innerhalb dieser Wände den besten Schutz bekamen, den er ihnen geben konnte.

So in Gedanken versunken bekam er nicht mit, wie der Schulleiter ihnen entgegen geeilt kam.

„Liam", begrüßte Dumbledore seinen Ordenskollegen und sah überrascht aus, „Was machst du hier?"

„Was machen sie", er wies mit den Augen auf die neben ihm stehenden Schüler, „in der Winkelgasse? Hogsmeade ist eine Sache, Albus, aber London? Wie sind sie überhaupt dort hin gekommen?"

Aufgebracht sah Liam den Direktor an, welcher zu dessen Erstaunen jedoch keinerlei Verblüffung zeigte, sondern im Gegenteil gelassen ruhig blieb.

„Durch mich", war die schlichte Antwort Dumbledores, entgeistert sah Liam ihn an.

„Bitte? Du _wusstest_, dass sie in London waren?"

„Allerdings, sie hatten meine ausdrückliche Zustimmung zu diesem Ausflug, Liam. Aber vielleicht sollten wir das lieber in meinem Büro – "

Doch plötzlich weiteten sich die Augen des Direktors erschreckt, als er seine Schützlinge genauer in Augenschein nahm. Sie alle sahen erschöpft aus, blass, manche leicht zitternd. Vor allem Harry, der sich, wie es aussah, kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte.

„Miss Wright, Sie bringen Mister Smith bitte in den Krankenflügel und kommen dann nach und Sie", er blickte sich mit strengem Blick in der kleinen Runde um, „erklären mit bitte auf der Stelle, was das zu bedeuten hat."

Damit geleitete er die Gruppe zu seinem Büro, an dem Wasserspeier jedoch hielt er Beccy zurück.

„Rebecca, ich nehme doch an, dass Liam Potter nicht allein in der Winkelgasse war, daher bitte ich dich, hier auf deinen Vater zu warten", sagte er leise, aber eindringlich, Beccy nickte.

„Ginny müsste hoffentlich bald zu dir stoßen, ihr werdet hier auf ihn warten. Du weißt ja, ich liebe Schokoeclairs", zwinkerte er noch, stieg als Letzter die Wendeltreppe hinauf und verschwand durch die großen Türen, hinter welchen sein Büro lag.

Er betrat den kreisrunden Raum, in welchem die sechs bereits auf Stühlen Platz genommen hatten.

Fawkes, der Phönix, hatte sich auf Remus' Oberschenkel nieder gelassen und trillerte eine leise, tröstende Melodie.

Dumbledore ging mit langen Schritten um seinen Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich in seinen Ohrensessel, während er die Schüler und Liam musterte.

„Also, wer von euch erzählt mir nun, was in London passiert ist?" Aufmerksam sah er über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille in die Runde der noch immer etwas blassen und erschreckten Gesichter.

Unsicher sahen sie sich an, bis schließlich James das Wort ergriff. „Also gut, dann erzähle ich eben, was in der Winkelgasse los war. Wir hatten gerade Ihr Buch abgeholt, Professor, als wir auf dem Weg zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel plötzlich Malfoy, Dolohow und Greyback gegenüber standen."

Er schluckte kurz und warf einen Seitenblick auf Remus, welcher wieder leicht zitternd auf seinem Stuhl saß, den Blick fest auf seine verkrampften Hände gerichtet. Fawkes tat sein Bestes, um den aufgelösten Werwolf zu beruhigen, doch selbst er scheiterte.

„Was geschah dann?", wollte der Schulleiter mit ruhiger Stimme wissen, ohne jeglichen Unterton.

„Naja", fuhr James fort, die Wut in seiner Stimme war nun nicht zu überhören. „Er beleidigte meine Freunde, besonders Lily – da habe ich… ich habe zugeschlagen." Ein wenig beschämt blickte er auf den Boden. Nicht wegen dem, was er getan hatte, aber es hier in diesem Raum auszusprechen war etwas vollkommen anderes.

„Schließlich wollte Malfoy Lily einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals hetzen, doch Harry, er –" James schluckte und wurde blass, das Bild würde er niemals wieder vergessen. Kurz schloss er die Augen und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, als könne er es so vertreiben.

Dumbledores Augen wurde groß, als er begriff, was geschehen war. Ebenso die Liam's.

„Harry hat sich in die Fluchbahn geworfen?" Erschrecken war nun in Dumbledores Augen abzulesen.

„Ja, Sir. Deshalb musste er auch so schnell wie möglich auf die Krankenstation, nachdem er den _Cruciatus_ abbekommen hatte, war er für kurze Zeit nicht wirklich ansprechbar und er hatte Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten."

„Das habe ich gemerkt", sagte Liam, der sich, als ihm das ganze Ausmaß des Streites bewusst wurde, gegen die Stuhllehne hatte fallen lassen.

„Naja, während sich Ginny und Lily um Harry kümmerten, halfen die Jungs mir, die drei Todesser zu schocken und zu fesseln, bis dann Patrick und Dad kamen…", schloss James.

Liam sah seinen Sohn nun ernst an.

„Ich hoffe, euch ist bewusst, dass ihr verdammt viel Glück hattet dort draußen. Es war leichtsinnig und dazu gefährlich. Aber ich bin stolz auf dich, James, auf euch alle."

„Danke Dad, das wissen wir. Uns wäre es auch lieber gewesen, wenn wir gar nicht erst in diese Situation gekommen wären, das kannst du uns glauben."

In diesem Moment klopfte es und kurz darauf traten Beccy und Patrick ein.

„Die drei Todesser befinden sich in einer Arrestzelle im Ministerium und warten dort auf ihre Anhörung, die wir, wenn wir hier fertig sind, durchführen werden."

Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen ging durch die Reihen der Schüler, selbst Remus schaffte es, die beiden Auroren dankbar anzusehen.

„In Ordnung, ich würde sagen, wenn wir noch Fragen haben, wissen wir ja, wo wir euch finden können", sagte Liam und warf eine fragenden Blick zu Patrick, welcher nickte. „Ich habe unter Zeugen gehört, was du mir erzählt hast, James, das sollte, denke ich, genügen."

Auch der Schulleiter nickte. „In Ordnung. Damit könnt ihr gehen und schauen, wie es Mister Smith und Miss Wright auf der Krankenstation geht." Bei der Erwähnung der Decknamen Harrys und Ginnys sah er jeden der sechsen eindringlich an, verstehend nickten diese, verabschieden sich und verließen kurz darauf den Raum.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen, richtete Patrick sich jedoch auf.

„Albus, wie, beim Merlin, konntest du sie ohne Aufsicht in die Winkelgasse schicken? Du weiß doch, was da draußen los ist! Wir können froh sein, dass Madam Pompfrey nicht noch mehr zu tun hat, als Mister Smith zu versorgen!"

„Wo wir gerade von Mister Smith reden – wer sind die beiden? Ich habe sie vorher noch nie gesehen und sie scheinen recht gut mit einander befreundet zu sein, als würden sie sich schon länger kennen", gab Liam zu bedenken, ehe Dumbledore überhaupt etwas dazu hatte sagen können.

Dumbledore holte tief Luft.

„Zum Ersten, ich war vielleicht, zugegeben, leichtsinnig zu glauben, sie in die Winkelgasse schicken zu können, da in der letzten Zeit wenige bis gar keine Todesseraktivitäten registriert wurden. Zum Zweiten, Mister Smith und Miss Wright sind Austauschschüler aus Australien. Dein Sohn und deine zukünftige Schwiegertochter haben sich vorbildlich um die beiden gekümmert und sie sehr schnell in der kleinen Gruppe aufgenommen."

Liam sah verblüfft und zugleich erfreut auf. „Moment, Schwiegertochter? Hat James es also endlich geschafft, das Herz der jungen Dame zu erobern?"

Dumbledore lächelte und nickte. „Ja, das hat er. Dein Sohn hat endlich verstanden, dass er sein Verhalten ändern muss, wenn er Lily für sich gewinnen will. Deshalb hat er dieses Schuljahr nicht jede Woche eine neue Freundin – und, wie ich anmerken muss, auch wesentlich weniger Strafarbeiten."

Liam lachte auf diese Erläuterung des Direktors hin nur, er kannte seinen Sohn gut genug um zu wissen, wie schwer es James gefallen sein musste, sich ausschließlich auf Lily zu konzentrieren. Schließlich hatte es damals auch nur Claire geschafft, ihn zu zähmen.

„Ähm", machte Patrick, der bisher nur unbeteiligt daneben gesessen hatte. „James in allen Ehren, aber könnten wir vielleicht wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück kommen?"

„Das eigentliche Thema? Du meinst, warum ich sie in die Winkelgasse geschickt habe? Naja, die Antwort ist ganz einfach, Patrick. Wie sonst hätten sie sich für den Neujahrsball einkleiden sollen?"

Patrick blinzelte, während Liam erstaunt erwiderte: „Wie, Ball? Der Ball ist Orden-intern, Albus, das weißt du. Sie sind Schüler, sie können doch nicht einfach so – "

„Glaube mir, ich habe meine Gründe, sie schon jetzt in den Orden auf zu nehmen, noch ehe sie mit der Schule fertig sind, alle acht."

„Aber du kennst doch Mister Smith und Miss Wright gar nicht – oder hast du so gute, bisher unbekannte, Kontakte nach Australien?", wollte Liam erstaunt wissen.

„Das stimmt, die beiden kenne ich erst sehr kurz, aber ich kenne ihre Eltern schon recht lange und weiß, dass sie zu hundert Prozent auf unserer Seite stehen", entgegnete der Direktor und lächelte, konnte Liam doch nicht wissen, dass auch er zwei dieser _Elternteile_ sehr wohl sehr gut kannte und obendrein praktisch der Großvater von dem jungen Mann war, von dem sein Sohn einst der Vater sein würde.

„Unter einer Bedingung", sagte Patrick und sah zwischen Liam und Dumbledore hin und her. „Sie werden aufgenommen, wenn sie Zusatztraining und Stunden in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bekommen."

Liam fing den Blick seines Kollegen auf und nickte, das waren auch seine Gedanken gewesen. Wenn Dumbledore schon vor hatte, Schüler auf zu nehmen, dann wollten die beiden Auroren ihren Kindern, ins Besondere James, Sirius und Beccy, eine gute Ausbildung ermöglichen mit Wissen, das über den normalen Schulstoff hinaus ging.

„Das finde ich eine hervorragende Idee", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Meint ihr, ihr könntet dieses Training leiten? An einem Samstag oder Sonntag, denke ich, wäre es am besten, da haben sie den Kopf frei von der Schule."

Die beiden Angesprochenen grinsten sich an und nickten einstimmig. „Natürlich, das machen wir gerne. Auch, wenn ich auf ihre Reaktion gespannt bin."

„Warum?"

„Liam, überleg doch mal, wärst du gern von deinem Vater unterrichtet worden? Aber ich denke, wer gegen Voldemort kämpfen will, wird auch das überstehen, was meinst du?"

„Wenn nicht, haben wir etwas falsch gemacht, fürchte ich", lachte dieser und grinste immer noch.

„Gut, dann ist es also beschlossen. Jetzt müssen wir sie nur noch davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass von nun an auch ihre Wochenenden mit Übungen und Trainingseinheiten belegt sein werden – keine Angst, das übernehme ich morgen beim Frühstück", sagte Dumbledore und zwinkerte. Erleichtert atmeten die beiden Männer auf.

Während die beiden Auroren mit Dumbledore planten, wie es weiter gehen sollte, erreichten die Freunde die Krankenstation, wo sie auf Harry und Ginny trafen.

Sie setzten sich um das Bett herum zogen sich jeder einen Stuhl heran, doch ehe sie berichten konnten, wie es bei Dumbledore gewesen war, kam eine aufgeregte Madam Pomfrey auf sie zugestürmt.

„Sieben Schüler um einen Patienten? Mister Smith braucht Ruhe und keine Horde schnatternder Wildgänse", schimpfte sie und machte Anstalten, sie aus dem Krankensaal zu scheuchen.

„Wenn sie gehen, gehe ich auch", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme und setzte sich auf, die Beine schon über den Bettrand.

„Mister Smith, Sie gehören ins Bett, Sie haben einen schweren Fluch abbekommen, Sie müssen sich erholen! Wenn Ihre Freunde Sie besuchen möchten, dann bitte einzeln und nicht alle zusammen in einem wild durcheinander redenden Haufen!"

Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Aber Madam Pomfrey, was soll ich denn hier schon groß machen? Ich liege im Bett und rede, strenge mich weder körperlich noch psychisch an. Es entspannt mich eher, wenn meine Freunde und meine Fam – also, wenn sie alle hier bei mir sind, als wenn ich hier ganz allein läge", sagte er und biss sich auf die Lippen, das Wort _Familie_ hatte er gerade noch hinunter schlucken können.

„In Ordnung, Sie haben zehn Minuten, dann will ich aber niemanden von Ihnen hier mehr sehen", sagte sie in strengem Ton und wuselte davon.

Harry stöhnte. „Na toll, das ist doch Mist", meckerte er, in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde war eine Mischung aus Belustigung und Ärgernis abzulesen.

Besorgt sah er seine Mutter an.

„Lily, geht es dir gut? Hast du etwas abbekommen?", wollte er wissen und kam sich komisch vor, plötzlich wieder ihren Namen zu nennen. Doch hier konnte er schlecht _Mum_ zu ihr sagen, die Gefahr, dass unbestimmte Ohren mithörten, war zu groß.

„Du fragst mich, wie es mir geht? Die Frage sollte eher lauten, wie es dir geht? Schließlich hast du den Fluch abgefangen, der für mich bestimmt war", antwortete Lily, die bei der Erinnerung an das, was in der Winkelgasse geschehen war, wieder etwas blass wurde.

Ginny hustete nur ein „Helfersyndrom" hervor.

Harry lachte. „Ich liebe dich auch, Gin", grinste er und warf ihr eine Kusshand zu.

„Also wie geht es dir Harry? So einen Fluch steckt man nicht mal eben so einfach weg", fragte Lily besorgt und musterte ihren Sohn.

„Mir geht's gut, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich einen Cruciatus abbekommen habe", murmelte Harry unverständlich und versuchte den Blicken der anderen auszuweichen.

Erschreckt sahen sie ihn an, wieder ein Detail aus Harrys Leben, das ihnen bewusst machte, was er alles hatte durch machen müssen. Ein weiterer Punkt, den sie um jeden Preis verhindern wollten in der Zukunft.

Ginny hingegen musste unwillkürlich Lachen.

Verwirrt sah Harry sie an.

„Ich denke, wir werden in der Zukunft noch ein Problem weniger haben", gluckste sie, die Blicke wurden noch eine Spur irritierter.

Ginny jedoch bekam sich vor Lachen kaum noch ein.

„Naja, was passiert, wenn man einen Unverzeihlichen benutzt?", wollte sie wissen und sah in die Runde.

„Ähm – man kommt lebenslang nach Askaban?", sagte Sirius und schien noch immer nicht Recht zu wissen, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Richtig. Und wer hat heute einen Crucio angewandt?" Ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter, Harrys Blick aufmerksamer.

Da wurde auch ihm klar, was sie meinte und sein Grinsen reichte ebenfalls von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

„Leute, könnt ihr uns aufklären, bitte?", meinte James und sah Harry und Ginny fragend an, die sich Lachtränen aus den Augen wischten.

„Naja, das ist ganz einfach – Ohne Malfoy Senior kein Draco Malfoy junior", lachte Harry und prustete erneut los.

Mitten in ihre heitere und scheinbar ausgelassene Stimmung platzte Madam Pomfrey und versuchte, Harrys Besucher dazu zu bewegen, den Raum zu verlassen und ihrem Patienten endlich die Ruhe zu gewähren, die er in ihren Augen verdient hatte.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich bleibe dabei: entweder, sie bleiben, oder ich gehe ebenfalls", sagte Harry bestimmt und sah die Krankenhexe herausfordernd an.

Madam Pormfrey entfernte sich grummelnd von seinem Bett. Man hörte nur Satzfetzen wie „Keine Ahnung, was gut für sie ist", oder „werde mich beschweren", aber sie ließ es zu, dass die acht Freunde sich erhoben und auf den Weg zum Ausgang des Krankenflügels machten.

„Mister Smith, Sie gehen auf eigene Gefahr, das muss Ihnen bewusst sein. Außerdem möchte ich Sie morgen früh vor dem Frühstück gern hier sehen, um sie noch einmal durchchecken zu können."

Harry nickte nur und folgte dann den anderen auf dem Weg in die große Halle, wo sie nun zu Abend essen würden.

Eine Stunde später fragte Beccy an Remus gewandt besorgt: „Rem, was ist los? Du warst schon die ganze Zeit so still?"

Sie saßen nebeneinander auf der Couch vor dem Kamin, während James und Harry sich ein erbittertes Schachduell lieferten, wobei Ginny und Lily, welche bei ihren Freunden auf dem Schoß saßen, sie lauthals unterstützten. Peter und Sirius unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt und Beccy hatte angenommen, dass ihre Frage somit nur Remus hören würde. Doch bei ihren Worten horchten auch die anderen im Raum auf und sahen Remus fragend an.

Remus' Blick war wie versteinert. Seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, als er sprach. „Ich hatte gehofft, ihn nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Dazu ausgerechnet dort und heute, an einem Tag, der so schön gewesen war. Und was passiert? Wir treffen… _ihn._"

Beccy sah ihn mitfühlend an und verschlang ihre Hände miteinander. Schwieg jedoch, denn sie spürte, dass Remus noch mehr sagen wollte.

„Es war alles sofort wieder da", sagte er leise und mit monotoner Stimme. „Ich war wieder fünf und er, er war… ein Wunder, dass ich überhaupt reagieren konnte, war doch alles in mir wie erstarrt. Ich wollte eigentlich nur weg laufen, mich so klein machen wie möglich, doch auf der anderen Seite wart da ihr, ich konnte euch doch nicht im Stich lassen. Und als Malfoy den Fluch auf Lily schoss, den Harry ab bekam, war es, als hätte sich etwas in mir gelöst… aber… jetzt fühle ich mich wieder so klein und unbedeutend." Er saß leicht zitternd auf dem Sofa, den Blick auf seine Füße gerichtet.

Harry sah ihn an. „Nein Remus, du bist nicht klein und unbedeutend. Du bist einer der klügsten Schüler Hogwarts', und bis auf 12 Stunden im Monat führst du das Leben eines ganz normalen Menschen. Du wirst nicht wie er werden, niemals. Ich weiß, was er dir antat, war schrecklich, aber du warst ein Kind, Remus. Ein Kind von fünf Jahren. Jetzt bist du erwachsen – lass nicht zu, dass er diese Macht noch immer über dich hat. Denn die hat er nicht und wird sie auch niemals wieder haben."

Remus sah jedoch noch nicht wirklich überzeugt aus.

„Remus, du bist einer der wundervollsten Menschen, die ich je kennen lernen durfte. Dazu einer der besten Lehrer, die ich je hatte. Ich habe so viel von dir gelernt, du warst immer für mich da – ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich so fertig machst, dass _er_ dich dazu bringt, dich so fertig zu machen."

„Aber ich verstehe, was du meinst", sagte Ginny, „als ich Malfoy sah, waren die Gedanken an mein erstes Schuljahr wieder da, als Riddle die Macht über mich hatte. War Malfoy es doch gewesen, der mir das Tagebuch untergeschoben hatte, mit dessen Hilfe er mich zwang, Dinge zu tun, an die ich mich heute ein Glück nicht mehr erinnere." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, Harry strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ich weiß nur, dass viele durch mich leiden mussten. Doch du, Remus, du hast nie jemandem weh getan. In dem Sinne bist du nur Opfer, ich hingegen bin auch Täter" , fügte sie leise murmelnd hinzu.

„Nein, Ginny, das ist Unsinn. Du warst nur die ausführend Hand, du hast nichts von dem aus freien Stücken getan. Wie du selbst sagtest, Riddle hatte die Macht über dich. Oder würdest du sagen, dass jemand, der unter dem Imperiusfluch steht, auch dafür verantwortlich ist, was er tut?"

„Aber ich habe es getan", hauchte sie, die Hände ineinander verkrampft. „Ich wusste doch, dass das Buch Einfluss auf mich hatte und doch habe ich immer wieder mit ihm geschrieben und somit trage ich die Verantwortung für das, was ich getan habe."

Erschrocken sah Harry seine Freundin an, so direkt hatte er sie noch nie über das sprechen hören, was damals passiert war. Für einen Moment tauchten die Gedanken an die Kammer des Schreckens wieder vor seinem Inneren Auge auf – nein, er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken, dass er vielleicht noch einmal hinunter musste, um einer sterbenden Ginny das Leben zu retten.

Inständig hoffte er, dass Dumbledore einen anderen Weg finden würde, um an das Basiliskengift zu kommen.

Nach einer Weile war Peter es, der sprach. „Als mir bewusst wurde, wer dort vor uns stand, war ich wie erstarrt. In meinem Kopf hämmerten die Gedanken _du wirst mal einer von ihnen sein_ so laut, dass ich zunächst gar nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte", gestand er zögernd.

„Aber du wirst keiner von ihnen, Pete. Wir werden es mit all unseren uns zur Verfügung stehenden Kräften verhindern, dass du einer von ihnen wirst", sagte James und sah seinen Freund aufmunternd an. Es waren Momente wie diese, in denen sie sich ihr Versprechen, die Zukunft zu verändern, eindringlich vor Augen führen mussten, beziehungsweise, in denen ihnen ihre eigene Zukunft gewaltsam vor Augen geführt wurde. Sie mussten nur dafür sorgen, dass diese Zukunft niemals wahr werden würde.

„Ich glaube, wir haben uns alle nicht sonderlich wohl gefühlt in der Situation. Wir hatten alle Angst um die jeweils anderen, zusammen mit Gedanken an früher oder was vielleicht einmal sein würde. Aber wir haben es überstanden und Liam und Patrick werden dafür sorgen, dass die drei Askaban so schnell nicht wieder verlassen werden", sagte Lily und sah jeden in der Runde offen an.

Zustimmend nickten sie, ihre Mienen entspannten sich etwas.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Sohn, der an der Schulter seiner Freundin lehnte, die Augen halb geschlossen und mühsam versuchte, wach zu bleiben.

Ginny bemerkte ihren Blick, lächelte und strich ihrem Freund durch die Haare. „Ich denke, wir sollten alle ins Bett, was denkt ihr?", meinte sie und erntete prompt ein Gähnen seitens James'.

„Gute Idee", sagte Beccy, kuschelte sich statt dessen jedoch enger an Remus, welcher die Arme um sie legte und ihren Nacken küsste.

„Finde ich auch", entgegnete Sirius und erhob sich. Wünschte allen eine gute Nacht und stieg die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal empor.


	27. Willkommen in Potter Manor

_**Kapitel 26**_

**Willkommen in Potter Manor**

Der nächste Tag war ein Freitag. Harry und Ginny waren nun genau eine Woche in dieser für sie fremden Zeit und langsam fielen die Beklemmung mehr und mehr von ihnen ab. Sie alle genossen die Ruhe, die sie an den Tag legten. Keine weiteren Treffen oder Gespräche mit Dumbledore, ihr Zusatztraining würde erst im neuen Jahr statt finden. Somit hatten sie endlich einmal Gelegenheit, sich von den anstrengenden letzten Tagen zu erholen.

Besonders Harry und Ginny merkte man die Erschöpfung an, sie verbrachten einen Großteil des Tages mit Schlafen oder ruhigen Aktivitäten, einfach beieinander Sitzen und die Zweisamkeit genießen.

Wie den 30., so verbrachten sie auch den 31. Dezember und damit den letzten Tag des Jahres verhältnismäßig ruhig. Sprachen über dies und das, lachten viel, konnten aber auch ebenso ernste Themen besprechen. Nur ein Thema ließen sie außen vor: Voldemort und die Horkruxe.

Den Jahreswechsel feierten sie in dicke Umhänge gehüllt auf dem Ausguck des Astronomieturms, doch es war zu kalt um lange an der frischen Luft zu bleiben. Somit wurde die kleine Feier in den Gemeinschaftsraum verlegt, doch schon bald ging einer nach dem anderen ins Bett, um genug Schlaf zu bekommen vor dem anstehenden Ball und dem vorherigen Frühstück im Hause der Potters.

Hastig wurden am folgenden Morgen die letzten Sachen zusammen gepackt, Kleider verstaut, so gut es ging und als sich schließlich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum einfanden, konnte man beinahe meinen, sie wären eine Woche unterwegs und nicht nur zwei Tage.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters, welcher bereits auf sie wartete.

Er deutete auf einen Aschenbecher, der auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. „Dieser Portschlüssel wird euch nach Potter Manor bringen, ihr werdet bereits erwartet. Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Tag, wir sehen uns heute Abend beim Ball."

Sie ergriffen den Portschlüssel, spürten das verdächtige Ziehen am Bauchnabel und fanden sich wenige Augenblicke später in der Eingangshalle des großen Hauses wieder, wo eine strahlende Claire Potter sie begrüßte.

Claire ging auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Sie wollte gerade James liebevoll umarmen, als ihr Blick auf Harry fiel. Sie stutzte und schaute noch einmal zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Also, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du James' Bruder bist. Wie ist das nur möglich?"

Harry sah etwas erschreckt drein, doch James löste den Moment der Spannung, in dem er sagte: „Mum, was ist, willst du mich heute gar nicht zu Tode drücken?"

Claire blickte noch immer zwischen ihrem Sohn und Harry hin und her und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. Fixierte ihre Augen dann auf James und murmelte: „Doch, natürlich", woraufhin sie die Arme um ihren Sohn legte und ihn einmal fest an sich drückte, ebenso wie Sirius, der sich lächelnd zu Claire hinunter beugte, um sie ebenfalls zu umarmen. Auch Remus und Peter wurden mit einer Umarmung begrüßt, genau wie Beccy. Letztere stand direkt neben Remus und hielt seine Hand, was Claire mit einem warmen Lächeln erkannte.

„Ich freu mich für euch", sagte sie und strahlte gleich noch ein wenig mehr, als sie Lily und James und Beccy und Remus so vertraut mit einander sah.

„Du musst Lily sein", sagte sie, als sie den verliebten Blick ihres Sohnes bemerkte, den er der rothaarigen Hexe zuwarf.

Schließlich waren nur noch Harry und Ginny übrig, welche ebenfalls Hand in Hand neben einander standen.

„Hilfe, was ist denn mit mir los, wo bleiben meine Manieren, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vor gestellt! Also, ich bin Claire Potter, die Mutter dieses jungen Mannes hier", sagte sie schnell, Harry musste beinahe grinsen.

„Ich bin Harry Po – eh, Smith und das hier ist meine Freundin Ginny Wright", stellte er sie beide vor und warf einen hastigen Blick zu James, dem sein Beinahe-Versprecher nicht entgangen war.

„Herzlich Willkommen ihr Zwei, ich hoffe, ihr fühlt euch hier wie Zuhause", sagte sie freundlich und Harry dachte bei sich, dass dieses Haus ja wirklich in gewissem Sinne sein Zuhause war.

Er schluckte, ob er in zwanzig Jahren wieder in diesem Raum stehen würde, als Claires Enkelsohn, mit Ginny an seiner Seite? Er hoffte es.

James' Magenknurren holte ihn jedoch aus seinen Gedanken, er musste unwillkürlich Lachen.

„Das ist das untrügliche Zeichen, dass es Zeit fürs Frühstück ist", meinte Claire lächelnd und geleitete die kleine Gruppe in den Salon, wo sie ein herrlich gedeckter Tisch erwartete.

„Euer Gepäck wird von den Hauselfen in eure Zimmer gebracht, ich zeige euch dann später, wo ihr schlafen werdet", erklärte sie, während sie nach einander Liam Potter begrüßten und sich dann auf ihre Plätze setzten.

„Und, was habt ihr heute noch so vor?", wollte Liam von ihnen wissen, als sie das Frühstück beendet hatten.

„Was haltet ihr von Quidditch?", fragte James seine Freunden und sah sie herausfordernd an.

Sirius strahlte, ebenso Beccy, Harry und Ginny. Remus und Peter blickten etwas unentschlossen drein.

„Rem, Peter, macht ihr mit?", wandte sich Ginny an die beiden.

„Wie? Spielen wir vier gegen vier? Ich bin doch nicht wahnsinnig! Oder wollt ihr uns platt machen?"

Lily lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mit mir, ich spiel bestimmt nicht mit."

Harry, der gerade den Mund auf machen wollte, um seine Mum zu überreden, doch mit zu spielen, wurde von James unterbrochen.

„Harry, so sehr wir Quidditch lieben, so wenig mag Lily es", sagte er und blickte danach seine Freundin etwas unsicher an.

„Solange es okay für dich ist – "

„Natürlich ist es das! Wenn ich in der Zeit eure Bibliothek unsicher machen darf?", fragte sie und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.

James nickte, stand auf und reichte Lily seine Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen. Auch die anderen Schüler am Tisch erhoben sich um nach draußen auf das kleine Quidditch Feld der Potters zu gehen. Zurück blieben nur James Eltern.

„Dieser Harry ist mir irgendwie etwas suspekt. Wieso sieht er unserem Sohn so verdammt ähnlich?", murmelte Liam Potter in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Wer weiß, mein Lieber. Wir Frauen können uns immer sicher sein, unsere Kinder vor sich zu haben. Vielleicht hast du mich ja betrogen und eine andere Frau zur selben Zeit wie mich geschwängert?", lachte Claire Potter und als ihr Mann sie erst mit erschrockenem und dann empörtem Gesicht ansah, lachte sie nur noch lauter. „Ich weiß Liam, so etwas hättest du nie gemacht, das sollte nur ein Scherz sein. Aber mal im Ernst, es ist schon komisch. Hat Dumbledore dir etwas über ihn erzählt, als du in der Schule warst?"

Liam überlegte kurz. „Nein, er meinte nur, dass er seine Eltern und Großeltern schon lange kenne und ihnen blind vertrauen würde. Und, dass er aus Australien komme. Sonst nur, dass James und Lily ihrem Job als Schulsprecher nachgekommen sind und sich von Anfang an um sie gekümmert haben und sie sich dann angefreundet haben." James' Vater sah gedankenverloren in seinen Kaffeebecher, bevor er einen tiefen Schluck nahm.

„Was sagt dir dein Auroreninstinkt? Kann man ihm vertrauen?", fragte Claire und musterte ihren Mann ganz genau.

„Mein Instinkt? Lass mich überlegen. Er sagt mir, dass der Junge und auch Dumbledore ein Geheimnis haben. Aber ich glaube, es geht von ihm keine Gefahr aus, eher im Gegenteil, ich denke, trotz der Geheimnisse, kann man ihm Vertrauen. Aber mich stört trotzdem seine Ähnlichkeit mit James, man könnte meinen, er wäre ein Potter. Die typischen zerstruvelten schwarzen Haare und auch die Gesichtsform ist die von James, nur hat er andere Augen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll. Der Vater in mir sagt, traue ihm nicht, der Auror sagt, traue ihm. Ich bin hin und her gerissen", seufzte Liam abschließend. „Ich muss noch mal kurz ins Ministerium, werde aber zum Mittagessen wieder da sein", fügte er noch hinzu, stand auf, gab seiner Frau einen Kuss und verschwand aus dem Speisezimmer.

* *

„Essen", schalte Claires Stimme gegen ein Uhr über das Quidditch Feld und sieben Besen setzten zur Landung an.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir auch nur Ansatzweise eine Chance haben", lachte Remus, als sie das Esszimmer betraten wo schon Lily, Claire und Liam saßen. „Ich meine James, du galtst als der beste Jäger der letzten 20 Jahre, aber gegen Ginny hast du ja fast keine Chance."

„Ja ja, ich gebe es ja zu, Ginny ist gut", grummelte James, der es gewohnt war, immer der Beste und von allen Bewunderte zu sein, aber Ginny hatte ihm eindeutig die Show gestohlen heute. „Wir haben nur verloren, weil wir einer weniger waren", motzte James weiter und Sirius stimmte ihm zu, denn auch er konnte es nicht ganz so überwinden, von seinen Freunden geschlagen worden zu sein.

„Nein ihr beiden, keine Ausreden. Remus und ich fliegen so ungern und spielen auch normalerweise überhaupt kein Quidditch, wie ihr wisst, im Gegensatz zu euch dreien, ihr spielt regelmäßig, selbst Sirius. Gebt einfach zu, dass wir besser waren als ihr", grinste Remus, dem es gefiel, dass seinen beiden schwarzhaarigen Freunden heute mal ein Dämpfer verpasst wurde.

„Wie ist es denn ausgegangen?", fragte Liam vom anderen Ende des Tisches.

„160 zu 180 für die anderen", grummelte James. Liams Blick wanderte zu der Irin, welche als einzige aus dem Verliererteam nicht verstimmt zu sein schien.

„Beccy, du scheinst nicht enttäuscht von eurer Niederlage zu sein?", fragte er daraufhin.

„Nein stimmt Liam, denn Ginny ist eine meiner Jägerinnen in diesem Jahr für die letzten beiden Spiele der Saison und durch die Verstärkung von Ginny und Harry bin ich mir sicher, dass wir dieses Jahr den Pokal holen werden", lachte sie und auch Sirius' und James' Miene hellten sich nach dieser Aussage wieder etwas auf, denn sie hatte Recht, sie konnten es den Slytherins im nächsten Spiel so richtig zeigen.

Es ging noch lustig am Mittagstisch zu. Sie blieben, obwohl sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, noch einige Zeit am Tisch sitzen und sprachen miteinander über Quidditch, die Schule, aber auch über den Krieg, Voldemort, den Orden und den Ball, welcher am Abend statt finden sollte.

„Wollen wir gleich noch einen Kaffee oder Tee trinken?", fragte Claire in die Runde, nachdem ihr Blick auf die Uhr gefallen war.

„Ich hätte gerne ei-", versuchte Liam zu antworten, wurde aber von einem, „Oh mein Gott! Schon so spät!", von Lily unterbrochen.

Die Mädchen hatten beschlossen, sich heute besonders viel Zeit beim Vorbereiten zu lassen und sich nach dem Duschen noch eine Stunde hinzulegen, damit sie die Nacht durchtanzen konnte. Alle sahen Lily erstaunt an. Sie war normalerweise kein Mädchen, welches

übermäßig auf ihr Aussehen achtete und sich Stundenlang vorbereitete und schon gar nicht fünf Stunden, auch Beccy und Ginny waren keine Modepüppchen die ewig brauchten, aber heute schien es anders zu sein. Alle drei standen auf und verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden mit einem Kuss von ihnen. Harry, James und Remus sahen ihnen nur kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

„Kaffee oder Tee?", versuchte Claire erneut zu fragen.

„Ich möchte nicht, danke Mrs. Potter", sagte Harry, bekam aber nur einen leicht strafenden Blick von der Herrin des Hauses.

„Claire genügt vollkommen Harry, ich meine ab heute Abend werdet ihr ebenso wie wir im Orden sein und dort duzen wir uns eh alle", sagte sie schmunzelnd

„Danke, Claire", man merkte, dass es Harry auf der einen Seite schwer fiel sie zu duzen, aber auf der anderen Seite war er froh, dass er so normal mit seiner zukünftigen Großmutter umgehen konnte. Als Harry sich erhob, warf er einen _könntest du mir bitte schnellst möglich folgen Blick_ zu James, welcher den Blick seines Sohnes verstand sich ebenfalls erhob.

„Danke Mum, aber ich werde mich noch ein bisschen hinlegen, wie ich Lily kenne, möchte sie die halbe Nacht mit mir durchtanzen", grinste James und stand auf.

Kaum waren sie draußen und hatten die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, platze es förmlich aus James heraus: „Was gibt es denn? Eigentlich hätte ich gerne noch einen Kaffee getrunken."

Harry sah seinen Dad an und druckste noch etwas herum, bevor es fast kleinlaut von ihm kam, dass er ja eigentlich nicht wirklich tanzen könne und dass er auf dem Weihnachtsball bei dem einen Tanz mit Ginny mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt hatte, sich nicht vollkommen blamiert zu haben. „Dad, würdest du versuchen mir auf die Schnelle zumindest noch die Schritte vom Walzer beizubringen? Ich möchte nicht wie ein Depp auf dem Ball erscheinen."

James versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, bei Harrys beinahe verzweifeltem Blick und dem Hundeblick, den er aufgesetzt hatte. Lächelnd stimmte er dann durch ein Nicken zu und sie gingen geradewegs in sein Zimmer. Er verschloss seine Zimmertür mit einem Zauber und legte auch noch einen Schallschutz drauf, damit sie auch ja nicht gestört werden würden.

„Also mein Sohn, die Kunst des Tanzens ist ganz einfach. Du darfst dir nie, und wenn ich nie sage, meine ich auch nie, die Führung aus der Hand nehmen lassen. Das zweite, was wichtig ist, ist dass du einfach versuchst die Musik, zu der du tanzen möchtest, fühlst und einfach nur auf die Musik hörst, wenn du deine Partnerin über die Tanzfläche wirbelst. Wenn du dann erst einmal die Schritte verstanden hast, dann kommt der Rest schon von alleine. Du darfst nur nicht zu viel nachdenken und es nicht krampfhaft versuchen, denn dann wirkt das ganze auch total verkrampft und wie gewollt und nicht gekonnt. Wenn du dich aber einfach von der Musik treiben lässt, dann ist das gleich schon eine andere Sache und keiner achtet auf deine Schrittfolge." James erzählte dies, als wäre er ein professioneller Tanzlehrer. Man merkte ihm an, dass er aus einer der gehobenen Gesellschaftsschicht stammte.

„Na geht doch, langsam hast du es verstanden, nun musst du nur noch deinen Kopf ausschalten. Du denkst noch zuviel über die einzelnen Schritte nach, die kannst du doch jetzt. Also nicht denken, einfach tanzen", meinte James nach zwei Stunden des intensiven Übens.

„Ich glaube, wenn ich jetzt noch einen Schritt tue, dann hat Ginny heute Abend ein Problem, denn dann werde ich nicht mehr tanzen können, da meine Füße dann leider nicht mehr an meinen Beinen sind. Ohman ich wusste gar nicht, dass Tanzen so anstrengend ist", stöhnte Harry und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, welches für ihn schon in das Zimmer seines Vaters gestellt worden war.

„Wenn wir noch duschen wollen und nicht in diesen Klamotten auf dem Ball erscheinen wollen, dann sollten wir jetzt eh aufhören, hast du mal auf die Uhr geguckt? In einer guten Stunde kommen die ersten Gäste und wie ich meine Mum kenne, erwartet sie uns eine halbe Stunde vorher unten." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im angrenzenden Badezimmer.

* *

Als James seinem Sohn die Walzerschritte mühevoll erklärte, fand Liam endlich Zeit, mit Claire unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Er fand sie im Salon bei den letzten Absprechungen mit den Hauselfen den Ball betreffend.

„Claire? Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?", fragte er leise, als er sie dabei beobachtet hatte, wie sie mit der Elfe Tiny zum wahrscheinlich hundertsten Male den Menüplan durchsprach.

„Warte kurz, ich bin sofort bei dir. Wir gehen nur noch eben die letzten Details durch", murmelte sie etwas abwesend, Liam rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Sicher, dass du es nicht aufschreiben willst? Nachher vergessen sie noch die Minze für die Minzsauce", grinste er und erntete daraufhin einen bitterbösen Blick seitens seiner Frau.

Er ging trotzdem schon einmal vor in sein Arbeitszimmer in dem Wissen, dass sie ihm bald folgen würde. Wie sehr er sich irrte, erst etwa 45 Minuten später betrat sie sichtlich erschöpft und genervt den Raum und murmelte dabei: „Immer muss man alles selber machen."

„Stifte und Papier sind da drüben", war Liams einziger Kommentar, was ihm einen liebevollen Klaps auf die Schulter einbrachte. „Ich hätte es eigentlich mittlerweile wissen müssen, was bei dir ‚_bin sofort bei dir_' bedeutet", fügte er noch hinzu und sah Claire schief und abwartend an.

„Kann ich mir jetzt sicher sein, dass du mir auch zuhörst?", wollte er wissen, nachdem sie sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt hatte.

Claire nickte nur und sah im selben Moment auf die Uhr über der Tür, Liam unterdrückte einen leisen Seufzer und beschloss, nicht lange drum herum zu reden.

„Ich war im Ministerium, wegen diesem Harry Smith. Wir hatten ja beide den Eindruck, dass der Junge wenig vertrauenerweckend ist."

„Ja", sagte Claire nur und war gespannt, was Liam ihr nun erzählen würde, er wirkte angespannt. Er saß unnatürlich gerade und seine rechte Hand hatte er zur Faust geballt.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber beim Englischen Zaubereiministerium ist kein Harry Smith registriert – und beim Australischen Ministerium ebenso wenig. Ich habe auch mal bei der Australischen Schule, von der er ja angeblich kommt, nachgefragt. Dort kennt man weder einen Harry Smith noch eine Ginerva Wright."

„Das ist wirklich merkwürdig, dass er nirgends bekannt ist. Ich meine, wo kommt er her? Was hat er vor, was spielen die Beiden für ein komisches Spiel? Warum lügen sie und warum scheint Professor Dumbledore sie auch noch zu decken? Er sagte doch, dass er ihre Eltern und Großeltern schon seit Jahren kenne, oder habe ich mich da geirrt?", fragte Claire und sah nachdenklich an ihrem Mann vorbei.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens erhob sich die Frau des Hauses und murmelte, dass sie jetzt keine Lösung des Problems fänden und sie warten müssten, bis Dumbledore da sei um ihn dann noch mal genauer zu fragen. Außerdem habe sie keine Zeit mehr für irgendwelche Mutmaßungen, da sie als Gastgeberin pünktlich zu erscheinen habe und sich deshalb langsam fertig machen müsse, wenn sie nicht in ihrem Hauskleid die Gäste empfangen wolle.

Liam nickte nur und murmelte, dass er ihr in ein paar Minuten folgen würde und dass sie schon duschen solle, damit er es gleich könne. Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Claire blickte noch einmal zu ihrem Mann, bevor sie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer schloss und sah, dass er schon wieder total in Gedanken versunken war. Er saß dort, stopfte sich gerade seine Pfeife, ein Laster, welches er von Patrick übernommen hatte, denn dieser saß immer in ihrem gemeinsamen Büro und rauchte. Als er den Tabak entzündet und den ersten Rauch ausgestoßen hatte, schloss sie die Tür. Sie ging in Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers und kam am Zimmer der Mädchen vorbei. Sie klopfte an und nachdem ein lachendes „Herein" erklungen war, öffnete sie die Tür und steckte ihren Kopf durch den Spalt.

„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ihr Hilfe benötigt oder alleine klar kommt?", fragte sie freundlich lächelnd als sie die Mädchen sah, welche bisher nur Bademäntel trugen und gerade dabei waren, sich gegenseitig mit ihren Haaren und dem Make-up halfen.

Lily sah ihre Schwiegermutter in spe dankbar an und antwortete: „Lieb von dir, Claire, aber wir kommen zurecht, wenn die Haare und Make-up fertig sind, helfen wir uns gegenseitig in die Kleider. Wir sind ja immerhin zu dritt, da dürfte das zu schaffen sein, was meinst du?"

Claire nickte lachend. „Ich denke auch. Ich habe hier noch etwas", sagte sie geheimnisvoll und zog eine kleine Schmuckschatulle hervor, welche sie Lily überreichte. „Wenn du magst, wirf doch einen Blick hinein, vielleicht gefällt dir ja etwas davon", meinte sie und sah danach wieder die anderen Mädchen an, während Lily sprachlos, mit dem Kästchen in der Hand, da stand. „Ich erwarte euch dann um viertel vor sechs im Salon, viel Spaß wünsch ich euch noch", sagte sie und schloss die Tür wieder und machte sich auf den Weg, um sich selber fertig zu machen.

* *

Gegen zwanzig vor sechs wurde James unruhig. Seit den letzten Minuten nervte er Sirius, in dem er in dessen Zimmer nervös auf und ab ging.

„Sirius beeil dich, Lily wartet schon!", drängelte er, während sein Freund sich in aller Ruhe seine Krawatte band.

„Ruhig Blut, James, ich bin ja gleich fertig", murmelte er und rückte sich seelenruhig und mit einem selbstgefälligen Blick in den Spiegel die Krawatte zurecht.

„Ja, aber Lily – "

„Lily wird auch da sein, weiß ich, Prongs, genau wie Beccy und Ginny. Und ich wette, dir werden bei ihrem Anblick die Augen ausfallen also lass uns gehen." Damit drehte er sich um und ging geradewegs aus dem Raum. James blickte ihm entgeistert hinterher, ehe er sich dazu entschließen konnte, seinem besten Freund zu folgen.

Auf dem Flur trafen sie auf Remus und Peter, die ebenfalls gerade fertig geworden waren.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", sagte James mit leicht hektischem Blick.

„Guck ihn an, nicht mich, er kam mit dem Ding um seinen Hals nicht zurecht", maulte Remus und sah genervt zu Peter, der in seinem Anzug sichtlich zu schrumpfen schien.

„Ist ja gut jetzt, ihr beiden, können wir?", meinte Sirius und ging mit ausladenden Schritten voran, während man noch ein an Peter gewandtes: „Denk dran Pete, Bauch rein, Brust raus, gerade stehen" hören konnte, was James ein genervtes, aber auch amüsiertes Augenrollen entlockte.

* *

Während die Rumtreiber noch auf dem Flur über Haltungspositionen diskutierten, stand Harry bereits am Treppenaufgang und wartete etwas nervös auf seine Freunde und seine Liebste. Mit Unbehagen dachte er an den Weihnachtsball in seinem vierten Jahr zurück und an die mühevollen, aber in seinen Augen erfolglosen Tanzstunden mit James, nach denen er sich noch hilfloser vorkam als zuvor.

Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme neben sich, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkam.

„James, Schatz, kannst du kurz kommen?", fragte Claire den Schwarzhaarigen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich bin nicht James", sagte Harry beinahe entschuldigend und drehte sich verwundert um.

Mit großen Augen blickte Claire den jungen Mann vor sich an. Für den Moment blieb ihr die Luft weg, als ihr bewusst wurde, wo der praktisch einzige Unterschied zwischen Harry und ihrem Sohn lag.

„Diese Augen", murmelte sie nur und wurde blass.


	28. Neujahrsball I

_So ihr Lieben, da sind wir wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel für euch! Wir hoffen, es gefällt euch und möchten uns an dieser Stelle herzlich bei Valerie27, jolly-for-heart07 und Locke92 für ihre lieben Reviews bedanken! _

_Nun wünschen wir euch viel Spaß beim Lesen,_

_liebste Grüße,_

_Cassiopeia und Vojka _

_**Kapitel 27**_

**Neujahrsball Teil I**

„Diese Augen", murmelte Claire auch noch die nächsten Sekunden immer wieder, bevor sie kreidebleich im Gesicht wurde und nach hinten kippte, direkt in die Arme des Oberhauptes des Phoenix Orden.

Professor Dumbledore fing sie geschickt auf, hob sie mit einer Leichtigkeit, die man einem Mann in seinem Alter kaum zutraute, hoch und trug sie in den Salon, um sie dort auf einem Canapée niederzulegen.

„Tiny", rief er und kaum war die kleine Elfe erschienen, bat er sie auch schon ein Fläschchen mit Riechsalz zu holen.

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen James' Mutter an dem kleinen Gefäß riechen musste, erwachte Claire wieder. Sie sah sich hektisch im Raum um und als sie Harry erblickte, schreckte sie hoch, zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn und schrie beinahe hysterisch: „Wer bist du? Was für ein krankes Spiel spielst du hier? In Australien kennt dich keiner, weder das Zaubereiministerium, noch die dortige Zaubererschule, von welcher du ja angeblich kommst. Und als wäre das alles noch nicht genug, gleichst du meinem Sohn auch noch fast aufs Haar, nur dass du Lilys Augen hast. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass so einmal meine Enkelkinder aussehen werden."

Harry sah Hilfe suchend zu seinem Mentor. Wie sollte er aus dieser Situation wieder herauskommen, ohne, dass er noch mehr Menschen in sein und Ginnys Geheimnis einweihen musste? Denn eines war klar, je weniger ein Geheimnis kennen, desto weniger können es auch ausplaudern. Er traute es seiner Großmutter zwar nicht zu – Moment mal Großmutter? Harry war erstaunt, klar hatte er gewusst, dass Claire dies für ihn war, aber so bewusst daran gedacht hatte er bisher noch nicht – doch er wollte vorsichtig sein. Dumbledore schien zu überlegen, was nun am besten zu tun wäre.

„Claire, meine Liebe, könnten wir das morgen Nachmittag in Ruhe besprechen? Ich würde die acht dann abholen und per Portschlüssel wieder mit nehmen, vorher könnten wir alles besprechen. Aber da dies nicht für die Ohren aller bestimmt ist und hier jeden Moment der gesamte Orden erscheint, wäre es mir so lieber?", fragte Dumbledore und beobachtete erwartungsvoll, wie sie auf die Bitte, oder eher diese versteckte Anweisung von ihm, reagieren würde.

Nach einem Moment des Überlegens nickte sie schließlich ergeben. Sie wusste, dass eine Diskussion mit Dumbledore in diesem Augenblick nichts bringen würde. Wenn er erst einmal einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, dann war er davon auch nicht mehr abzubringen.

„Ich weiß meine Liebe, dies ist schwer zu verstehen, gerade weil das alles so verworren ist. Aber du kannst mir glauben, Harry ist kein Todesser und hat nichts mit Tom zu tun. Er kämpft auf unserer Seite und ist vollkommen ungefährlich. Wenn ich mir dessen nicht sicher gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn nicht eingeladen", fügte der Direktor von Hogwarts noch hinzu, als er den skeptischen und auch leicht ängstlichen Blick von James' Mutter sah.

„Harry, ich glaube, du gehst am Besten zur Treppe zurück und erwartest mit James und Remus eure Herzdamen. Ich würde behaupten, sie dürften jeden Moment die Stufen herunter schreiten", wandte sich Albus Dumbledore an seinen Schützling.

Harry nickte und ging wieder in die Eingangshalle, um dort auf seine Freundin zu warten. James und Remus, die schon sehnsüchtig die Treppe hinaufstarrten, wo sie hofften, ihre Liebsten zu erblicken, liefen aufgeregt vor der ersten Stufe auf und ab. Harry stellte sich einfach zu ihnen.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du bist so bleich", fragte ihn James, der kurz in seinem Laufen innegehalten hatte.

„Deine Mum, sie ist eben ohnmächtig zusammen gebrochen", murmelte Harry in Gedanken. „Keine Angst es geht ihr gut", fügte er noch schnell hinzu, als er den erschreckten Gesichtsausdruck seines Vaters sah.

„Aber wenn es ihr gut geht, warum bist du dann so bleich und siehst so aus, als trägst du die Last der ganzen Welt auf deinen Schultern?", hakte James vorsichtig nach.

„Na ja sie weiß, beziehungsweise ahnt, wer ich bin und Dumbledore möchte sie morgen komplett einweihen. Ich verstehe nicht, warum das sein muss, wieder ein Mensch -"

„Nein Harry, zwei", unterbrach James ihn. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass meine Mum meinem Dad etwas und schon gar nicht _so etwas_ verheimlicht? Vergiss es, entweder beide oder keiner."

„Noch schlimmer, nun sind es schon zwei Menschen mehr, die ich durch meine Anwesenheit und mein Wissen in Gefahr bringe. Mir gefällt das alles nicht. Ihr hättet es schon nie erfahren sollen. Dumbledore ja, aber er ist auch der einzige, den Riddle fürchtet."

Sine Stimme war immer leiser geworden, sein Gesicht immer blasser und er war immer mehr in sich zusammen gesackt. Nun stand ein zitternder Harry vor ihnen, der irgendwie gar nicht so recht in den herausgeputzten Anzug mit der Fliege passen wollte und äußerst deplaziert wirkte.

Er wollte nur noch nach Hause, den Kopf unter ein Kissen stecken und nie wieder etwas hören oder sehen, bis alle Welt vergessen haben würde, dass es jemals einen Mann namens Tom Riddle gegeben hatte… .

Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf – zu Hause. Er kannte so etwas nicht, hatte es nie gekannt. War es der Schrank unter der Treppe bei den Dursleys gewesen? Oder das dunkle Haus der Blacks, in dessen Atmosphäre er sich nie so wirklich wohl gefühlt hatte und welches seit Sirius' Tod nie wieder betreten hatte?

Auch nun hatte er kein Zuhause, er war Gast im Hause seiner Großeltern und alles, was er sich erhoffen konnte, würde vielleicht mal ein Zuhause sein… Wenn, ja wenn sie Tom Riddle besiegen würden, wenn sie alle das unbeschadet überstehen würden… .

„Stopp Harry", unterbrach Remus den immer panischeren Harry, „Denk daran, du bist nicht in deiner Zeit, Riddle weiß nicht, wer du bist und was du für eine Gefahr für ihn darstellen kannst, oder eher noch wirst. Er kennt dich nicht und er wird dich nur einmal kennenlernen, nämlich an dem Tag, wo du ihn vernichtest. Außerdem wissen wir alle, die dein Geheimnis schon kennen und auch die, die heute Abend dieses Haus betreten, die Gefahr. Wir sind trotzdem im Orden des Phoenix, einfach weil wir das, was Voldemort tut nicht einfach so hinnehmen wollen, sondern wir kämpfen für ein besseres Leben. Überleg doch mal, was für ein Leben hast du im Moment? Überall lauert die Gefahr von ihm erwischt zu werden. Keiner ist mehr sicher. Aber durch dich haben wir die Chance, ihn in der nächsten Zeit ein für alle Mal zu vernichten, ihn für immer los zu werden und vor allem ein glückliches und angstfreies Leben zu führen. Du gibst uns diese Möglichkeit und nichts, was in der nächsten Zeit passiert, ist deine Schuld."

Als sie hörten, wie oben eine Tür geöffnet wurde und die drei Mädchen leise kichernd in ihre Richtung kamen, hielten sie überrascht inne. James, Harry und Remus blickten erwartungsvoll in die Richtung der Stimmen und hofften, endlich erlöst zu werden und sie nicht noch weitere Stunden, zumindest kam es ihnen so vor, warten müssten. Alles, was man dann von den drei jungen Männern hörte, war ein kollektives „WOW".

Beccy schritt als erste die Treppe hinab und kam lächelnd und leicht rötlich um die Ohren auf ihren Freund zu. Remus verschlug es bei ihrem Anblick beinahe die Sprache. Sie trug ein bodenlanges, schulterfreies Ballkleid. Die Korsage war vorne in der Mitte mit dezenten Stickereien und einzelnen, kleinen, weißen Perlen verziert, ansonsten war es in einem dunklen bordeauxrot gehalten. Die selbe Farbe hatte sich auch Remus für seine Weste und seine Krawatte ausgesucht. Er hatte mit seiner Vermutung also richtig gelegen. Denn er wusste schon von früheren Festen auf Hogwarts, das Beccy gerne rot und besonders so ein dunkles rot trug.

„Gefalle ich dir?", fragte sie fast schüchtern, während sie sich vor ihrem Freund langsam drehte. Dabei fiel Remus erst auf, das ihr Kleid hinten geschnürt war, was erklärte, warum ihre Oberweite so gut zur Geltung kam, dazu hatte es eine kleine Schleppe. Sie trug lange schwarze Handschuhe und eine Stola in derselben Farbe lag sanft auf ihren Schultern.

„Du siehst einfach umwerfend aus", hauchte Remus schon fast, da ihm immer noch der Atem fehlte. Beccy trug normalerweise kein Make-up, aber heute hatte sie sich ganz dezent geschminkt, wodurch Remus das Gefühl hatte, ihre blauen Augen, die er so schon liebte, würden noch mehr strahlen. Ihre Haare hatte sie heute zu sanften Locken aufgedreht. Sie trug eine Hochsteckfrisur, die Haare waren in mehreren Strähnen locker am Hinterkopf befestigt und einzelne lange Strähnen fielen sanft über ihren Rücken. Gelegentlich sah man weiße kleine Perlen, wie sie schon im Kleid zu finden waren. Gekrönt wurde ihr Outfit durch filigrane Halskette mit einem blutroten Rubin in Tropfenform und den dazu passenden Ohrhängern.

Auch Harry war restlos begeistert. Er musterte seine Freundin einmal von oben bis unten und konnte gar nicht fassen, dass dies die gleiche kleine Ginny war, die noch vor knapp sechs Jahren bei seinem Anblick das Weite gesucht hatte.

Genau wie Beccys Kleid war Ginnys schulterfrei. Die Farben bildeten mit dem Weiß und Himmelblau einen starken Kontrast zum dunkelroten Kleid ihrer Freundin.

Harry konnte sich nicht recht entscheiden, ob das Kleid nun mehr weiß oder blau sein sollte. Während das Oberteil, die Handschuhe und der Unterrock in weiß gehalten waren, war der geraffte Oberrock und der lange Seidenschal in blau.

Der geraffte Stoff wurde durch zwei seidene große Rosen gehalten.

Die Rosen wurde in der himmelblauen Kette wieder aufgegriffen, die eng an Ginnys Hals anlag.

Aber es war nicht nur das Kleid, das Harry den Atem raubte. Ginnys tiefroten Haare fielen ihr in leichten, sanften Wellen den Rücken hinunter. Nur die Strähnen im Gesicht wurden mit zwei blassen blauen Spangen daran gehindert, der jungen Frau ins Gesicht zu fallen. An ihren Ohren sah man kleine Ohrstecker mit Diamanten blitzen, welche sie sich von Beccy geliehen hatte.

Ginny hatte ein verschmitztes Lächeln aufgesetzt, als sie die letzen Treppenstufen hinunter schritt und sich mit auffordernder Miene vor Harry positionierte.

„Und?", grinste sie und freute sich im Stillen über Harry, der vor lauter Staunen kaum den Mund zubekam.

„Grandios", stammelte Harry ihr entgegen und sie wusste, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht und ihren Freund sprachlos gemacht hatte.

James musste am längsten warten, bis er seine Liebste erblickte, man könnte fast sagen, dass sich Lily hinter ihren beiden Freundinnen fast versteckt hatte. Sie trug einen knöchellangen, hellblauen Traum aus Satin. Auch ihr Kleid war schulterfrei, aber im Gegensatz zu denen ihrer Freundinnen sehr schlicht geschnitten. Das einzige, was dieses Kleid nicht langweilig wirken ließ, waren die feinen roten Streublümchen, welche aufgestickt waren und es so zu etwas Besonderem werden ließen. Es wirkte sehr romantisch und auch leicht verspielt.

Lily hatte ihre Haare ebenfalls hochgesteckt um ihre Locken zu bändigen, ein paar Strähnen umspielten ihr Gesicht. Claire hatte ihr, nachdem sie die Mädels in ihren Kleidern gesehen hatte, ein Diadem der Familie Potter geliehen, welches nun ihren Kopf zierte. Es war aus Weißgold gearbeitet und mit Diamanten und Aquamarinen verziert. Sie hatte von ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter eine passende Kette und Ohrringe bekommen. Die Kette bestand aus einem herzförmigen Diamanten und war von kleinen Aquamarinen eingefasst. Auch die Ohrhänger hatten einen Diamanten in Herzform und der Stecker bestand aus einem Aquamarin.

Es sah aus, als wäre dieser Schmuck einzig und allein für Lily gearbeitet.

„Lily du siehst einfach umwerfend aus", krächzte James bei diesem Anblick. „Wenn wir nicht erst so kurz zusammen wären und außerdem so jung, würde ich dir sofort einen Heiratsantrag machen. Du siehst einfach atemberaubend aus."

Lily lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Sei froh, das du nicht fragst, ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob ich ja sagen würde." James sah sie leicht entsetzt an, aber als er das spitzbübische Funkeln in ihren Augen sah, beruhigte es ihn.

„Mädels, ich muss sagen, ich bin neidisch auf James, Harry und Remus. Aber ich bin schon gespannt, wie ihr euch mit den Kleidern hinsetzt, ohne das ihr uns zeigt, was ihr drunter tragt", grinste ein sichtlich amüsierter Sirius, welcher gerade in die Eingangshalle getreten war. Die drei Gryffindorschönheiten trugen nämlich alle Reifröcke unter ihren Kleidern, die eine gewissen Gefahr beim Hinsetzen bedeuteten.

„Danke für das Kompliment Sirius, aber lass dir gesagt sein, Damen haben es im Blut, wie man sich mit diesen Dingern hinsetzen muss", gab Beccy lachend zurück.

„Damen, da haben wir schon das Problem. Ich sehe hier keine Damen sondern nur drei Mädchen, die denken, sie wären welche. Wetten, ihr schafft das nicht?", flachste Sirius und hatte Probleme nicht in schallendes Gelächter aus zu brechen, als er die empörten Gesichter von Lily, Ginny und Beccy sah.

Beccy sah zu ihren Freundinnen, welche grimmig nickten. „Wir nehmen die Wette an Mister Black. Wenn wir gewinnen, wirst du einen Tag in Hogwarts, wobei wir drei den Tag aussuchen, als Frau rumlaufen. Mit allem, was dazu gehört. Sprich Kleid oder Rock, Pumps, Make-up und so weiter."

„Auf diesen Anblick freue ich mich schon", hörten sie hinter sich jemandem amüsiert glucksen.

„Pro… Professor, das war nur ein Scherz von mir", versuchte sich der Schwarzhaarige krampfhaft rauszureden. Wenn Dumbledore von dieser Wette wusste und er sie verlieren würde, würde es keinen Ausweg geben und er müsste den Einsatz auf jeden Fall erfüllen, das war ihm klar.

„Diese Suppe hast du dir jetzt selber eingebrockt Sirius, nun musst du da selber wieder raus finden", war James' einziger Kommentar auf Sirius' bittenden Blick ihm doch zu helfen.

Grummelnd stimmte er der Wette zu. „Aber wenn ich gewinnen sollte, dann werdet ihr dafür bluten müssen. Was ich dann genau möchte, dass lasse ich mir noch einfallen. Aber meine Rache alleine für diese Idee wird grausam sein."

Nach und nach trudelten alle Gäste, die auch gleichsam alle Mitglieder des Phoenixordens waren, ein. Dieser Ball war jetzt schon seit der Gründung vor fünf Jahren so etwas wie eine liebgewonnene Einrichtung geworden. Beim ersten Mal hatte Dumbledore die McKinnons gebeten ihn auszurichten und seit dem war jeder einmal dran. Er war eigentlich nur eingeführt worden, damit man mal einen erfreulicheren Grund hatte und nicht immer nur an das Böse dachte. Es sollte ein Abend der Entspannung sein, wo gelacht, getanzt und sich unterhalten wurde.

Eigentlich wurde auf diesem traditionellen Ball nicht über Voldemort und seine Todesser geredet und eigentlich auch niemand aufgenommen, aber Dumbledore hatte beschlossen, diesmal eine kleine Ausnahme zu machen und die acht Freunde daran teilnehmen zu lassen. Dieser Ball sollte allen einmal im Jahr zeigen, wofür sie eigentlich kämpften, was Voldemort ihnen versuchte zu nehmen und was diese Kämpfer des Lichts sich nicht nehmen lassen wollten.

„Meine lieben Freunde", begann Dumbledore wie jedes Jahr wieder seine kleine Ansprache, nachdem auch der Letzte eingetroffen war. Schließlich waren alle da, alle bis auf Aberforth Dumbledore, den Wirt des Eberkopfes in Hogsmeade, der dank seines mitunter zwielichtigen Publikums immer gut an Informationen heran kam, die er sogleich an seinen Bruder weiter gab. „Ich freue mich, dass ihr dieses Jahr alle hier seid, euch, Liam und Claire, danke ich ganz besonders, dass ihr euch dieses Jahr so gut um die Vorbereitungen für den Ball gekümmert habt und ihn ausrichtet. Damit ihr nicht allzu viel spekulieren müsst, was die acht jungen Menschen hier suchen, sage ich es euch gleich, und bitte lasst mich ausreden.

Ich weiß, normalerweise bin ich dagegen, Schüler und im Fall von Miss Wright auch noch eine Minderjährige, in den Orden aufzunehmen, aber diese Acht sind etwas Besonderes. Sie werden heute in den Orden aufgenommen.

Was und wie sie für den Orden arbeiten, kann ich euch nicht sagen, denn das wissen nur wir neun, aber ich verspreche euch, ihr werdet es eines Tages erfahren und dann auch verstehen. Ich hoffe, ihr vertraut mir in dieser Hinsicht einfach."

Ein Murmeln und Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden, sie musterten immer wieder James und die anderen und sahen sich überrascht an. Es gab nicht viele Regeln im Orden, aber eine der höchsten war, keine Schüler und schon gar keine Kinder in Gefahr zu bringen und genau das tat Dumbledore jetzt?

Unverständnis sah man in den meisten Gesichtern der Ordensmitglieder, aber auch grimmige Zustimmung seitens Liam und Claire Potter und Patrick und Leyah O'Conner.

„Meine Freunde, ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns nun erst einmal zu Tisch begeben. Claire und ihre kleinen Helfer haben sicherlich ein vorzügliches Mahl für uns vorbereitet und wir wollen doch nicht, dass die vielen Köstlichkeiten durch uns verdorben werden", fügte Dumbledore nach einer Weile schmunzelnd hinzu.

Langsam setzten sich alle in Bewegung und gingen in Richtung Speisezimmer, wo sie sich auf den, für sie vorgegebenen Plätzen niederließen.

Patrick saß zwischen seiner Frau, welche sich zu seiner linken niedergelassen hatte und Dädalus Diggle zu seiner rechten. Mit ihm unterhielt er sich gerade über die Ungerechtigkeit, dass weder hier in Holyhead, wo die Potters lebten noch Thurles in Irland, wo er selbst lebte, so viel Schnee fiel.

„Dädalus, du musst zugeben, dass es nicht mit rechten Dingen zu geht, dass unsere Kinder in Hogwarts soviel Schnee haben, aber wir anderen nie welchen abbekommen", meckerte der Ire über das Wetter. Dies war schon immer eines seiner Lieblingsthemen gewesen, wie es so typisch für die Bewohner der grünen Insel war.

Ein paar Plätze weiter saßen Frank und Alice Longbottom, die vor knapp zwei Jahren ihren Abschluss auf Hogwarts gemacht hatten. Sie hatten vor zwei Monaten geheiratet und waren erst vor drei Wochen in den Orden eingetreten waren und saßen noch ein wenig eingeschüchtert mit am Tisch. Neben ihnen saßen James und Lily, die mehr mit sich beschäftigt waren, als mit dem, was um sie herum passierte.

„Muss Liebe schön sein", sagte Alice zu ihrem Mann, als ihr Blick auf die beiden Verliebten fiel.

„Bist du neidisch Alice?", wandte sich James grinsend an die Braunhaarige zu seiner Rechten.

„Warum sollte ich neidisch sein? Ich habe den besten Mann vor zwei Monaten geheiratet", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden", mischte sich nun auch Lily in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Danke. Das kann ich eigentlich nur zurück geben, wurde ja auch Zeit, dass du merkst, dass James es erstens mit dir ernst meint und zweitens, dass du eigentlich schon lange in ihn verliebt bist", neckte Frank Lily, die nach dieser Aussage leicht rot um die Ohren wurde.

James konnte auf diesen Kommentar hin nicht anders und grinste noch breiter. „Dazu kann ich nur eines sagen: Es lebe Dumbledore und seine Feste!"

„Das ist nett von Ihnen Mister Potter, dann werden Sie sicherlich auch Freude daran haben, den nächsten Ball mit Ihren Freunden wieder zu organisieren", schallte es amüsiert quer über den Tisch.

Am anderen Ende des Tisches saß Alastor Moody, dessen Teller und auch Kelch wie immer leer waren. Der alte, leicht paranoide und ständig überall eine Verschwörung sehende Auror sah sich am Tisch um. Sein magisches Auge rotierte gerade zu in seiner Augenhöhle. Sein Blick fiel dabei immer wieder auf seinen Sitznachbarn und seinen linken Arm.

„Ein Black im Orden, das ist ja, als hätten wir Voldemort persönlich eine Einladung geschickt. Warum muss Dumbledore in jedem das Gute sehen – auch dort wo der Name schon Beweis genug für das Gegenteil ist. Was hat Black ihm nur gegeben, dass er ihm vertraut", grummelte Mad-Eye leise vor sich hin. Aber scheinbar nicht leise genug, denn Sirius, der neben ihm saß, zog sich plötzlich sein Jackett aus und krempelte seinen linken Hemdsärmel hoch.

„Ich muss Sie enttäuschen Mister Moody, Sie werden nicht finden, was Sie suchen. Ich bin nicht wie der Rest meiner Familie, mit der ich nie etwas zu tun haben wollte und zu der ich seit zwei Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr habe. Toujours pur zählt für mich nicht – Ich habe mir mit Liebe, Vertrauen und Freundschaft mein eigenes Familiencredo geschaffen. Ich kämpfe für meine Freiheit! Deshalb bin ich im Orden, deshalb bin ich hier", konterte Sirius mit fester Stimme und sah Moody dabei direkt in die Augen.

Dieser musterte den Schwarzhaarigen noch einige Sekunden und nickte dann anerkennend. Er musste Wohl oder Übel zugeben, dass der junge Black ihn mit seinen Worten ein wenig beeindruckt hatte, trotzdem beschloss er im Stillen, ihn im Auge zu behalten. Er sollte sich erst noch beweisen, um das Vertrauen des alten Aurors zu gewinnen.

Ein paar Plätze weiter saßen Harry und Ginny und neben ihnen saßen ausgerechnet ihre zukünftigen Onkel, die sie leider nie kennenlernen durfte. Sie kannte sie nur aus den unzähligen Erzählungen ihrer Eltern. Molly war nie ganz über den Tod der Beiden hinweg gekommen und hatte sich unberechtigter Weise all die Jahre lang Vorwürfe gemacht. Sie dachte, die hätte sie im Stich gelassen, sie bei ihrem Engagement für die Orden nicht genug unterstützt, lieber bekam sie stattdessen Kinder, war Hausfrau und Mutter und ging in dieser Rolle vollkommen auf.

„Wo in Australien habt ihr gelebt?", fragte Gideon, der ältere der beiden Prewetts Brüder, interessiert. Harry und Ginny sahen sich leicht entsetzt an, sie kannten das Land und die Leute nicht, sie waren nie da gewesen.

Leicht stotternd antwortete Harry dann für beide. „Wir leben in Sydney." Dies war eine der wenigen Städte, die er vom Namen her kannte, auch wenn er nichts darüber wusste.

„Sydney ist sehr groß und unpersönlich, genau wie London. Aber hier kennt man sich zumindest in der Winkelgasse, bei euch ist das ganz anders, viel anonymer. Ich mag London lieber", erzählte Gideon weiter. Er schien die Unsicherheit der beiden nicht wirklich zu bemerken.

„Ihr müsst wissen, Gideon war für einen Monat in Australien, nach seinem Abschluss auf Hogwarts. Er wollte was anders sehen, bevor er seine Ausbildung anfing", fügte Fabian hinzu, auch ihm fiel das ungewöhnliche Verhalten der beiden „Australier" nicht auf. Aber drei andere bemerkten das Verhalten der beiden – Albus Dumbledore, Claire Potter und Liam Potter. Die drei beobachteten besonders die beiden. Dumbledore, weil er hoffte, dass die ihre angebliche Lebensgeschichte nicht aufflog und Claire und Liam, weil sie den beiden offen misstrauten.

Patrick O'Conner hingegen hatte es aufgeben über das Wetter zu diskutieren und beobachtete nun argwöhnisch seine Tochter und deren Freund, die ihm genau gegenüber saßen.

„Dad, könntest du bitte aufhören uns anzustarren, als wären wir das achte Weltwunder?", beschwerte sich Beccy, welche es ungemein störend fand unter der Beobachtung ihres Vaters zu stehen.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich euch beobachte?", wollte Patrick von Beccy wissen. Diese verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Wen solltest du denn sonst so finster anstarren? Sicher nicht das Gemälde hinter uns." Patrick blinzelte ein paar Mal hintereinander. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er so grimmig vor sich hingestarrt hatte.

Beccy wurde das langsam alles zu viel. Sie sah nur eine Möglichkeit, dem Gegaffe ihres Vaters ein Ende zu bereiten. Sie drehte sich demonstrativ zu Remus um, zog ihn zu sich heran und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss mitten vor den Augen ihrer Eltern. Patrick zog scharf die Luft ein. Sein kleines Mädchen, was war nur aus ihr geworden.

„Lass sie, Pat. Sie ist erwachsen, du musst lernen sie los zu lassen. Wenn du es nicht tust, wirst du sie verlieren", versuchte Leyah ihren Mann zu beruhigen und legte ihm sanft ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

„Aber… aber…", versuchte er noch einmal einen Protest.

„Nichts aber, mein Lieber. Gönne Beccy ihr Glück", sagte sie daraufhin nur eindringlich. Patrick ließ seine Schultern hängen und sackte förmlich auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. Krampfhaft versuchte er in eine andere Richtung zu gucken, um nicht sehen zu müssen, wie seine Tochter ihren Freund küsste, aber sein Blick landete immer wieder bei den beiden Verliebten ihm gegenüber.

In die friedliche Stille platze Fawks in einem riesigen roten Feuerball, ließ eine Pergamentrolle auf Dumbledores Schoß fallen und verschwand eben so plötzlich wie er aufgetaucht war.

Der Schulleiter der Hogwarts-Schule griff nach dem Brief und entfaltete ihn langsam. Eine gespenstische Stille hatte sich über das Speisezimmer der Potters gelegt, während alle zu Dumbledore starrten und darauf wateten, dass das Oberhaupt des Ordens das Wort ergriff.

Dieser seufzte nach ein paar Minuten schwer, legte den Brief beiseite und blickte auf.

„Es gab einen Todesserangriff in Ely."

Nach dieser Aussage herrschte erst einmal Stille im Raum, bis Peter sie mit zittriger Stimme durchbrach: „Meine Eltern, ich muss nach Hause, muss wissen, ob es ihnen gut geht."


	29. Neujahrsball II

_Da sind wir einmal wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel und wir hoffen, es gefällt euch!_

_Unser Dank gilt den folgenden lieben Lesern, die uns ein Review hinterlassen haben:_

_**Valerie27**__: Keine Angst, hier geht es ja weiter, ich hoffe, das war schnell genug? Vielen Dank für den Review!_

_**Zamy88**__: Hey, lieben Dank für dein Review! Das stimmt, dass da Logikfehler eingeschlichen haben ist uns selbst klar, wir bemühen uns, diese nach und nach zu verbessern, versprochen! Wie wir es zu Ende bringen? Klar ist es immer heikel, mit der Zeit zu spielen, aber wir haben da schon recht konkrete Gedanken und unsere Ideenliste wächst und wächst. Und bis es soweit ist, gehen noch eiiinige Kapitel ins Netz!_

_Damit wünschen wir euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, bis bald,_

_Peitschende Weide _

_**Kapitel 28**_

**Neujahrsball Teil II**

Peter sprang auf und wollte schon aus dem Raum verschwinden, aber James reagierte schneller. Er lief ihm hinterher und packte ihn an der Schulter. „Pete das ist verrückt, wenn da noch Todesser rumlaufen! Bleib hier und lass das die erfahreneren Zauberer tun."

„Mister Pettigrew, Ihr Freund hat Recht. Moody, Pat, Liam, Frank, Benji, Caradoc, Gideon und Fabian, wir werden aufbrechen und sehen, was passiert ist." Die Angesprochenen erhoben sich, verabschiedeten sich von ihren Liebsten und verließen den Raum. „Ihr anderen tut uns den Gefallen und feiert weiter. Lasst euch den Abend nicht kaputt machen."

Nach diesen Worten verschwand Dumbledore. Eine Weile war alles, was man hörte Peter, welcher leise weinte und Angst um seine Eltern hatte und seine Freunde, die versuchten ihn zu beruhigen.

„Tiny, kommst du bitte mal?", rief Claire in die Stille hinein nach dem kleinen Hauselfen, welcher auch sofort erschien.

„Misses haben gerufen?", quiekte der kleine Kerl und schlackerte mit seinen Ohren.

„Kannst du mir bitte meinen Vorrat an Beruhigungstränken holen, ich glaube, wir werden sie benötigen", bat die Herrin des Hauses ihren kleinen Haushaltsgehilfen. Dieser nickte nur und verschwand sofort wieder mit einem leisen Plopp. Ein paar Minuten später erschien er auch schon wieder und stellte mehrere kleine Phiolen auf dem Tisch ab. Eine von ihnen nahm Claire und ging auf die kleine Gruppe Schüler zu.

„Hier Peter, trink das. Es wird dir helfen, dich zu beruhigen." Damit hielt sie ihm das kleine Gefäß hin. Er nahm es und trank es widerwillig aus.

Während Claire ihre Beruhigungstränke verteilte, apparierten die neun Ordensmitglieder in die Nähe von Ely. Kaum das sie erschienen waren und ihre Augen öffneten, sahen sie schon die Rauchschwaden, welche aus dem kleinen Dorf aufstiegen. Das dunkle Mal, Lord Voldemorts Zeichen, war am Himmel zu sehen. Immer wieder wand sich die Schlange aus dem Totenkopf. Die Projektion ließ den Rauch leicht grünlich aussehen und gab dem Dorf ein gespenstiges Aussehen.

Liam und Patrick sprachen ein paar Analyse-Zauber um zu sehen, ob noch Todesser anwesend waren und sie deshalb Verstärkung benötigten oder ob sie das Dorf so betreten konnten.

„Die Luft ist rein, es sind nur 10 Zauberer hier anwesend außer uns. Selbst wenn das Todesser sein sollten, werden wir mit ihnen fertig", wandte sich Liam an seine Mitstreiter.

„Teilt euch in Dreiergruppen auf. Fabian und Benji kommen mit mir mit. Frank du gehst mit Liam und Patrick und Gideon, Moody und Caradoc, ihr geht zusammen. Wir drei apparieren auf die andere Seite und gehen von dort herein. Liam, ihr werdet nach den Pettigrews sehen und Moody, du gehst mit deinen Leuten von dieser Seite herein. Wenn es Probleme gibt, ruft uns." Schnell verteilte Dumbledore die Aufgaben und alle nickten bloß zur Bestätigung, schon verschwand die Gruppe um den Schulleiter.

Auch die Gruppe um Liam und Patrick disapparierte augenblicklich und tauchte vor einem kleinen Wohnhaus auf. Es herrschte ungemütliche Stille, kein Laut war zu hören, kein Weinen, kein Schreien. Langsam und sich gegenseitig Schutz gebend, gingen sie auf das Haus zu. Es brannte zwar nicht, aber irgendwas sagte ihnen, dass sie noch eine Überraschung erwarten würde.

Liam sprach noch einmal einen Analyse-Zauber und flüsterte: „Es sind 6 Personen im Haus, drei davon sind Zauberer und es sind Schutzzauber auf das Haus gesprochen worden. Portschlüssel und Disapparieren sind nicht möglich. Also seid besonders vorsichtig und nun weiter vorwärts. Die Zauberer sind im ersten Stock auf der linken Seite. Ich weiß, dass dort die Pettigrews wohnen."

Langsam und darauf achtend, keinen Lärm zu machen, gingen sie vorwärts, immer auf mögliche Geräusche in der Stille hörend. Als sie vor der Wohnungstür ankamen, sprachen sie einen Lausch-Zauber, der es ihnen möglich machte die Gespräche von innen zu verfolgen.

„Du wirst uns helfen, die Flohnetzwerke zu überwachen. Wir werden immer wissen, was wann, wo passiert, wer wo hinfloht und auch was für Gespräche geführt werden. Wenn nicht, werden wir erst deine Frau beseitigen. Wäre ja auch nicht Schade um so einen wertlosen Muggel. Du bist echt eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt", hörten sie eine unangenehme Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Wohnung.

„Ich… ich… ich werde meinen Job verlieren", stotterte Jack Pettigrew, Peters Vater. Man hörte die Angst, welche in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Auf diese Aussage hin fingen die beiden Todesser an zu lachen.

„Deinen Job? Was nützt dir dein Job, wenn erst die wertlose Schlampe, mit der du verheiratet bist, stirbt und anschließend dein nutzloser Sohn und zu guter Letzt du?" Der Todesser schien höhnisch zu grinsen, während er dies alles sagte.

Die drei Auroren vor der Tür der Wohnung sahen sich an und auf ein Zeichen Pats stürmten sie mit gezogenen Zauberstäben in das Zuhause der Pettigrews. Sofort überblickten die Drei die Situation, Frank schockte den einen Todesser sofort, der andere aber sprang aus dem Weg, so dass ihn der Schockzauber von Liam knapp verfehlte. Im Flug schickte er noch einen Todesfluch in Liams Richtung, welcher sich aber einfach duckte, so dass der Fluch über ihn hinweg sauste und an der Wand hinter ihnen einschlug. So konnte der Todesser aber nicht darauf achten, wo er landete und schlug mit seinem Kopf auf der Tischkante des Wohnzimmertisches auf. Man hörte nur ein lautes Knacken und dann lag der Todesser regungslos neben dem Tisch. Währenddessen hatte Frank den geschockten Todesser gefesselt und hatte einen Identitäts-Zauber über ihn gesprochen. Denselben Zauber sprach er nun auch über den Toten.

„Dies ist Henry Avery Senior und der Geschockte ist Shawn Blair. Ich werde beide ins Ministerium bringen und den Bericht schreiben, wenn es euch recht ist?", fragte Frank an seine beiden Vorgesetzten gewandt.

„Warte noch einen Moment, dann kannst du die Aussagen von den Pettigrews gleich mitnehmen", erwiderte Patrick und wandte sich nun an das immer noch zitternde Ehepaar, welches in eine Ecke gedrückt stand.

„Setzt euch doch", sprach Liam sie freundlich an. „Könnt ihr uns berichten, was passiert ist?"

„Danke, danke das ihr uns gerettet habt. Wir wissen es nicht genau, vor einer Weile kamen die beiden hier herein entwaffneten mich und bedrohten mich und meine Familie, sie wollten, dass ich für sie die Netzwerke überprüfe und drohten, wenn ich es nicht tue meine Familie zu töten. Wisst ihr, wie es Peter geht? Ist er in Hogwarts in Sicherheit?"

„Nein, Peter ist nicht in Hogwarts. Er ist mit James und seinen anderen Freunden heute bei uns. Wir veranstalten eigentlich einen Ball, wie man sieht. Ich denke, den Rest können wir auch morgen noch erledigen, wir werden nun diese beiden Gestalten hier entfernen und eurem Sohn Entwarnung geben, dass es euch beiden gut geht. Ihr solltet euch zur Sicherheit aber noch einmal durchchecken lassen", erwiderte Patrick und lächelte beide freundlich an. An Frank gewand setzte er noch hinzu: „Schnapp die diese Subjekte und verschwinde mit ihnen. Schreibe den Bericht erst nur in Stichpunkten und komme dann zurück zum Ball, vielleicht schenkt dir deine bezaubernde Frau ja noch einen Tanz."

„Wird erledigt Chef, ich denke, ich werde euch in spätestens einer Stunde folgen", grinste er, hob die Antiapparier- und Antiportschlüsselzauber auf und verschwand mit den beiden Todessern und einem lauten Plopp.

„Kommt ihr bitte beide übermorgen zu uns ins Büro? Für den endgültigen Bericht benötigen wir noch eure ausführlichen Aussagen." Das Ehepaar Pettigrew nickte, man merkte, dass sie sich langsam wieder entspannten. Nun verschwanden auch die beiden anderen Auroren. Sie landeten genau bei Dumbledore, welcher mittlerweile in der Mitte des Dorfes stand. Beide Gruppen hatten sich dort getroffen. Bei ihrem Gang durch Ely hatten sie nur festgestellt, dass niemand, der nicht hier her gehörte mehr anwesend war.

„Wo ist Frank?", fragte Dumbledore alarmiert, als er sah, das er nicht bei den beiden Leitern der Auroren Abteilung war.

„Im Ministerium, den Papierkram erledigen", grinste Pat. „Den Pettigrews geht es bis auf einen kleinen Schock gut. Zwei Todesser waren bei ihnen, aber die haben wir überwältigt. Frank hat sie mitgenommen."

„Ich würde sagen, lasst uns von hier verschwinden, unsere Frauen warten auf uns und ich glaube, da war auch noch Nachtisch", grinste Benji und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp Richtung Potter Manor.

Kurz nacheinander tauchten die acht Ordensmitglieder vor dem Anwesen der Potters auf. Eilig stapften sie die lange Auffahrt zum Haus hinauf, um nicht komplett vom Schneeregen durchweicht zu werden.

„Ich freue mich schon auf ein schönes Glas Feuerwhiskey", sagte Caradoc als sie die Eingangstür öffneten, wo ihnen von zwei Hauselfen die nassen Umhänge abgenommen wurden.

Kaum das sie den Salon, wo die Gäste des Balles sich mittlerweile aufhielten, betraten, wurden sie auch schon mit Fragen bestürmt.

„Was ist passiert? Wurde jemand verletzt oder gar getötet? Konntet ihr etwas ausrichten?", schallte es viel stimmig von allen Seiten. Nur zwei waren verdächtig ruhig und sahen nur ängstlich in die Runde. Die Frau löste sich als erste aus ihrer Starre und ging geradewegs auf Liam und Patrick zu.

„Wo ist Frank?", hauchte sie fast tonlos.

Sofort kehrte wieder Stille in dem Raum ein. Keiner hatte bisher bemerkt, dass einer ihrer Kämpfer fehlte.

„Keine Angst Alice, es geht ihm gut. Er ist im Ministerium, den Papierkram erledigen. In spätestens einer dreiviertel Stunde ist er wieder hier. Er bringt nur die beiden Todesser, welche wir bei der Familie Pettigrew – " Hier wurde er sofort unterbrochen, denn auch die Starre des jungen Mannes löste sich bei der Nennung dieses Namens langsam. Er ging wie schon zuvor Alice auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

„Was ist mit meinen Eltern? Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte Peter und zitterte leicht, da er Angst vor der Antwort des Aurors hatte. Seine Freunde, die ihm langsam gefolgt waren standen hinter ihm und stärkten ihm den Rücken. James und Remus hatten ihm Kraft gebend ihre Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt und drückten nun sanft zu, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie für ihn da waren.

„Ja, sie sind vollkommen in Ordnung, bis auf den kleinen Schock. Wir waren rechtzeitig da, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dich morgen nach dem Frühstück zu ihnen bringen, damit du dich selbst davon überzeugen kannst", antwortete Patrick und blickte den braunhaarigen Jungen freundlich lächelnd an.

Peter nickte begeistert auf diese Aussage hin.

„Lasst uns jetzt das eben Passierte vergessen für die nächsten Stunden, ich glaube, wir wollten einen Ball feiern. Ist noch etwas Nachtisch da? Ich glaube Caradoc wollte noch etwas davon probieren", unterbrach Dumbledore die leicht bedrückte Stille. Zwar war alles gut ausgegangen, aber man hatte wieder gemerkt, dass Krieg herrschte in der Zaubererwelt. Es konnte dieses Mal noch verhindert werden, dass ein geliebter Mensch aus ihrer Mitte gerissen wurde, aber und das wussten alle in diesem Raum, es konnte nicht immer so gut ausgehen.

„Darf ich bitten, Claire?", wandte sich Liam an seine Frau und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin, um sie zur Tanzfläche zu führen. Vorher zückte er noch seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Raum von leiser Tanzmusik durchfluten.

Er wirbelte sie über das Parkett und nach und nach folgten ihnen die verschiedenen Paare. Patrick schnappte sich seine Frau Leyah, Remus forderte unter den wachsamen Augen von Beccys Dad seine Freundin auf und James bat Lily um den Tanz.

„Ginny?", erklang es schüchtern neben der Rothaarigen.

„Ja, Harry?", erwiderte sie und wandte ihren Blick wieder sehnsüchtig den Tanzenden zu. Sie wusste, dass Harry nicht gerne tanzte und würde nie auf die Idee kommen, ihn zu fragen. Sie war schon glücklich, dass sie wieder mit ihm zusammen war und seine Nähe genießen konnte.

„Würdest du mit mir tanzen?", erklang es zaghaft neben ihr. Ginny wirbelte zu ihm herum und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Du willst tanzen? Ich dachte, der Tanz beim Weihnachtsball wäre dir für die nächsten Jahre genug gewesen. Woher kommt plötzlich dieser Sinneswandel?", wollte sie von ihrem Freund wissen. Sie war erstaunt, eben hatte sie sich nicht sehnlicher gewünscht, sich aber nicht getraut in darauf anzusprechen und nun kam dieses Angebot von ihm?

„Du musst auch nicht mit mir tanzen, wenn du nicht willst", sagte er leicht enttäuscht. Er verstand ihr Erstaunen falsch, dachte sie wollte nicht, als hätte sie Angst um ihre Füße.

„Natürlich möchte ich, sehr gerne sogar. Ich war nur überrascht. Dachte ich doch bis eben noch, dass du es hasst zu tanzen." Sie lächelte ihn glücklich und verliebt an. Harry bot ihr seinen Arm und betrat mit ihr die Tanzfläche.

_Wie war das noch, entspannen, auf die Musik hören und nicht auf die Schritte achten? Ohman, wie soll ich nicht darauf achten wenn ich ihr nicht wieder laufend auf die Füße treten möchte? Dad ich glaube, du wirst in der Zukunft viel damit zu tun haben, mir das Tanzen beizubringen, damit das mal so flüssig und leicht aussieht wie bei dir und Mum_, dachte Harry. _So und jetzt locker, linke Hand auf ihre Hüfte und mit der Rechten ihre Linke ergreifen. Merlin stehe mir bei._

„Harry? Hast du heimlich geübt?", fragte Ginny nach einer Weile. Harry wirkte zwar immer noch leicht verspannt, aber er war ihr nicht einmal auf die Füße getreten.

„Ja", gestand er und strahlte sie an. Er war froh, dass es ihr aufgefallen war und die Mühen vom Nachmittag nicht umsonst gewesen waren. „Ich habe mit Da… ähm James", beinahe hätte er sich hier auf der vollen Tanzfläche verplappert, wo sie vom fast vollzähligen Phoenixorden um geben waren, „hat mir vorhin ein bisschen was gezeigt. Ich wollte dir eine kleine Freude bereiten."

„Das hast du auch geschafft", erwiderte sie lächelnd und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Während Harry seine Freundin zum Tanzen aufforderte, trat Dumbledore an die allein am Rand der Tanzfläche stehende Alice Longbottom zu. Ihr Blick war wie der Ginnys vorhin sehnsuchtsvoll auf die sich zur Musik bewegenden Paare gerichtet.

„Darf ein so alter Mann wie ich dich zum Tanzen auffordern? Ich finde, so eine hübsche, junge Dame sollte nicht alleine da stehen." Mit diesen Worten trat der Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei an die braunhaarige Frau heran.

„Wo ist hier ein alter Mann? Ich sehe nur einen reiferen Herren mit viel Lebenserfahrung", erwiderte sie schmeichelnd und brachte Dumbledore zum glucksen. Lächelnd nahm sie den ihr angebotenen Arm und ließ sich von ihrem ehemaligen Direktor auf das Parkett führen.

„Harry sieht heute endlich mal entspannt und glücklich aus, findest du nicht?" flüsterte Lily James zu, welche ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt hatte und den neben ihr tanzenden Harry aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete. James drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung seines Sohnes. Er musste bei dem Anblick lächeln.

„Du hast recht Schatz. Er sieht glücklich aus, aber entspannt? Seine Miene ist doch total verkrampft. Scheinbar hat er sich meine Tipps doch nicht so sehr zu Herzen genommen" antwortete er ihr leise.

„Du hast ihm tanzen beigebracht? Wann das denn?" fragte Lily erstaunt und sah hoch, um James in die Augen blicken zu können.

„Während ihr drei Schönheiten euch für den Ball fertig gemacht habt. Er hat mich nach dem Mittagessen gefragt, ob ich ihm ein wenig helfen könnte", antwortete James seiner Liebsten, beobachtete dabei aber immer noch Harry.

In dem Moment sah Harry seine Eltern bewusst an und lächelte etwas gequält, aber wer in seine Augen blickte, sah etwas ganz anderes. Er sah Liebe und Zuneigung für das Mädchen, welches er liebevoll in seinen Armen hielt und wenn man dies sah, glaubte ihm keiner mehr, dass er nicht gerne tanzte.

„Wollen wir die Partner tauschen?", fragte Lily ihren Liebsten und sah ihm nun bittend in die Augen.

„Du würdest gerne mal mit unserem Sohn tanzen oder?", erwiderte James leise mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie nickte bloß als Antwort und James ließ sie los, ging auf seinen Sohn zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Darf ich abklatschen?", fragte er, wartete aber gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, sondern schnappte sich seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter und wirbelte mit ihr auch schon davon. Lily ging au Harry zu und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Würdest du mit mir tanzen? Nutze die Chance du wirst nie wieder die Chance haben mit deiner so jungen Mutter zu tanzen. In zwanzig Jahren werde ich schon alt und verschrumpelt sein, wenn wir vielleicht wieder mal so hier stehen." Lily sah ihm mit einem spitzbübischen Funkeln aus ihren Augen heraus an.

„Es ist mir jetzt und es wird mir auch in zwanzig Jahren ein Vergnügen sein dich über das Tanzparkett zu führen. Ich glaube sogar, dass es mir dann noch ein größeres Vergnügen sein wird, denn dann kann ich vielleicht auch tanzen", erwiderte er grinsend und fasste vorsichtig an Lilys Hüfte.

Ein paar Paare weiter hielt gerade Patrick seine Tochter in den Armen und fragte leise: „Bist du glücklich mit diesem, wie heißt er noch? Remus?"

„Ja Dad, er heißt Remus und ja, ich bin glücklich, sehr glücklich sogar, denn du musst wissen, ich liebe ihn schon länger, nur weder er, noch ich haben uns getraut darüber zu reden. Befreundet waren wir schon, aber kein Paar. Dad, er ist etwas ganz Besonderes und ich weiß, dass er mir nie weh tun wird." Beccy sprach mit einer Leidenschaft und Liebe in ihrer Stimme, die ihren Vater schmunzeln ließ.

„Das freut mich, dass du glücklich bist, auch wenn ich noch lange Zeit brauchen werde, um zu akzeptieren, dass mein kleines Mädchen scheinbar erwachsen wird und ich nicht mehr der einzige Mann in ihrem Leben bin. Oh Gott, der Tag, vor dem ich mich seit deiner Geburt gefürchtet habe ist nun eingetroffen", sagte Pat und man seine eine Spur Wehmut in seinen Augen aufblitzen.

„Dad du wirst immer eine sehr wichtige Rolle in meinem Leben spielen. Sieh es doch lieber so, du verlierst keine Tochter, sondern gewinnst einen Sohn dazu." Beccy sah ihrem Dad tief in die Augen und man sah in diesem Moment nur zwei Dinge in ihren Augen Liebe und Glück.

Keiner der acht jungen Leute saß an diesem Abend lange auf ein und dem selben Platz. Jeder von ihnen tanzte die Nacht durch, selbst Sirius und Peter, die ja die einzigen in der Gruppe der Jugendlichen waren, die keine feste Freundin hatten und somit ohne Begleitung auf diesem Ball waren, fanden immer wieder verschiedene weibliche Ordensmitglieder, welche mit ihnen tanzten. Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht, es muss so gegen vier Uhr gewesen sein, streikten die Füße und sie gingen alle total fertig und hundemüde in ihre Betten, wo, sobald die Köpfe die Kissen berührt hatten, nur noch gleichmäßige Atemzüge zu hören waren.

Es wurde lange geschlafen. Gegen 10 Uhr regten sich die ersten beiden Personen, aber auch nur, weil sie verabredet waren. Sonst hätte man auch sie nicht aus den Betten bekommen. Patrick und Peter wollten zusammen nach Ely apparieren zu Jack und Helen Pettigrew.

„Mum! Dad! Geht es euch gut? Ist euch wirklich nichts passiert?", fragte Peter, nachdem er die Wohnung betreten hatte und seinen Eltern um den Hals gefallen war.

„Pete, was machst du hier? Du solltest in Hogwarts sein? Und was war das gestern mit diesem Ball?", wollte Helen von ihrem Sohn wissen und musterte ihn eingehend.

„Das haben wir dir doch gestern schon erzählt. Die Potters haben einen Neujahrsball veranstaltet und dazu waren auch James' Freunde eingeladen, also auch Peter", versuchte Patrick dem Gryffindor zu helfen. Auch war sich der Auror nicht sicher, ob Peter sich nicht zufällig bei seinen Eltern verquatschen würde und etwas vom Orden des Phoenix preisgab.

Die Vier sprachen noch eine Weile miteinander, bis Patrick meinte, sie müssten langsam aufbrechen, denn schließlich würden seine Freunde in Potter Manor warten, wo es gleich Mittagessen geben würde und von wo aus sie danach wieder nach Hogwarts aufbrechen würden. So verabschiedete sich die Familie Pettigrew von einander und Peter fasste Patrick am Arm, da er noch nicht apparieren durfte. Er war bei seiner ersten Prüfung ende August durchgefallen und musste nun warten, bis die diesjährigen Sechstklässler ihre Prüfungen ablegten.

Ein paar Minuten später betraten beide das Speisezimmer der Potters, wo eine ziemliche Anspannung herrschte. Nur einer saß lächelnd am Tisch, Albus Dumbledore.

„Albus bitte, kannst du es uns nicht jetzt schon sagen, Pat ist jetzt wieder da, also zieht diese Ausrede nicht mehr", wandte sich Liam an das Oberhaupt des Phoenixordens. Sein Blick glitt immer wieder zwischen dem Schwarzhaarigen Scheinaustralier und dem Schulleiter hin und her. Der Auror in ihm rebellierte, er wollte wissen, welches Geheimnis dieser junge Mann, den es scheinbar gar nicht gab, hatte.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ich dieses vorzügliche Mahl solange nicht in Ruhe genießen kann, bis ich dir gesagt habe, wer er ist?", fragte Dumbledore immer noch lächelnd.

Liam sah den Älteren aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Sein Gesicht schien aus einer Maske zu bestehen, keine Gefühlsregung war zu sehen, kein Wimpernschlag.

„Albus, du solltest es ihm sagen, er wird keine Ruhe geben, da kann ich deiner Vermutung nur zustimmen", erwiderte Pat von der Tür her und betrag den Raum nur vollständig und setzte sich auf den Platz neben seiner Frau. Er wusste zwar selbst nicht wirklich, worum es ging, doch er kannte seinen Partner gut genug um dessen Reaktion zu kennen, wenn man ihm etwas vorenthielt.

Dumbledore sah in die Runde, man sah, dass er eigentlich bis nach dem Essen warten wollte, da er wusste, dass dann lange nicht an Essen zu denken war. Die Stille im Raum wurde immer bedrückender. Jeder, der nicht wusste, wer der junge Mann war, sah abwechselnd zwischen Harry, Ginny und Dumbledore hin und her, keiner sprach ein Wort. Harry starrte schon seit Minuten auf den Teller, welcher vor ihm stand. Ginny saß neben ihm und hielt seine Hand. Sanft strich sie mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. James war der einzige, von denen, die die Geschichte kannten, der auch zwischen den Dreien hin und her blickte.

„Harry ist Lilys und mein Sohn", flüsterte er kaum hörbar in die Stille hinein.


	30. 13 gegen Voldemort

_**Kapitel 29**_

**13 gegen Voldemort**

„Euer Sohn?"

Die Frage, wer auch immer sie gestellt hatte, hing einen Moment lang einfach in der Luft, bis Liam Potter in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„James, das ist absurd. Selbst wenn du und Lily einen Sohn habt, dann wäre er _niemals_ in eurem Alter – das ist einfach nicht möglich."

„So unmöglich es auch scheinen mag, mein lieber Liam, James sagt die Wahrheit", half Dumbledore seinem Schüler aus der Zwickmühle, in die er sich selbst gebracht hatte.

„Aber…?" Patrick fehlten die Worte, was bei dem wortgewandten und schlagfertigen Iren schon etwas zu bedeuten hatte. Hilflos sah er sich zu seiner Frau um, die auch nur stumm den Kopf schütteln konnte und Dumbledore mit fassungslosem Blick ansah.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ganz von vorne anfangen", schlug Lily leise vor, als sie das Entsetzten in den Augen der Erwachsenen sah. „Mit der Prophezeiung und so." Dumbledore schloss einen Moment die Augen und schien gründlich über Lilys Vorschlag nach zudenken.

„Ja, du hast sicherlich recht, Lily", murmelte er schließlich, öffnete die Augen wieder und nickte der rothaarigen Schülerin zu. „Sonst wird das alles hier nur in einem Chaos enden." Nun sah das Oberhaupt des Ordens die vier, die das Geheimnis erfahren sollten, streng an.

„Um eins muss ich euch bitten: Unterbrecht Harry bitte nicht – wir werden uns bemühen alle Fragen, die sicherlich aufkommen werden, zu klären, wenn er mit seine Geschichte geendet hat." Leyah und Claire nickten einfach – Dumbledore würde schon seine Gründe für diese Bitte haben. Bei Patrick und Liam, die darauf geschult worden waren jedem erst einmal mit Misstrauen gegenüber zu treten, sah das ein wenig anders aus.

„Fragen, die sicher aufkommen werden?", wiederholte James' Vater Stirn runzelnd . „So schwer wird das schon nicht zu verstehen sein." Ihm, der es gewohnt war _selber _die Fragen zu stellen, gefiel die Sache immer weniger.

„Es ist schwer zu verstehen, glaube mir Liam", murmelte Sirius und erinnerte sich an die Verwirrung und das Chaos, was Harrys Geschichte bei ihm und seinen Freunden ausgelöst hatte.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht lieber anfangen, damit wir hier nicht noch übermorgen sitzen", fügte sich Pat murrend als erster seinem Schicksal. Nun sah auch der andere Auror ein, dass es wohl wenig brachte, weiter auf seinem Standpunkt zu verharren und nickte Harry grimmig zu.

Dieser ließ den Blick noch einmal über seine Freunde schweifen, die alle versammelt bei ihm waren, atmete tief durch und begann.

„Um die ganze Sache erklären zu können, muss ich Dinge erzählen, die sich noch vor meiner Geburt ereigneten und von denen ich selbst erst vor zwei Jahren erfahren habe."

„Ja schon gut, fang halt an."

„Patrick!", wurde der Ire von Dumbledore zurecht gewissen. Dieser hob als stumme Entschuldigung nur die Hände.

„Ich meine eine Prophezeiung, die über Voldemort und ein Kind gemacht wurde", fuhr Harry fort, löste den Blick von seinem Teller und sah die Eltern seiner Freunde beinahe herausfordernd an.

„Was für eine Prophezeiung?", setzte Claire an, erinnerte sich dann aber an Dumbledores Worte und verstummte wieder.

„Eine Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass dieses Kind eine Macht besitzen würde, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt und somit in der Lage sein würde ihn zu besiegen."

„Vielleicht solltest du erklären, wie Voldemort wissen konnte welches Kind gemeint war", half Remus ein wenig nach, als er sah, dass Harry mit seiner Erzählung ins Stocken geriet. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte dankbar.

„In der Prophezeiung heißt es, jenes Kind wird Ende Juli geboren und die Eltern standen Voldemort drei Mal gegenüber und überlebten drei Mal. Und es hieß, dass Voldemort denjenigen, der ihm ebenbürtig war, kennzeichnen würde." Dort stoppte Harry in seiner Erzählung und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Aber das heißt ja…" Erschrocken schnappte Beccys Mutter nach Luft.

„Dass ich ihm ebenbürtig bin, richtig." Liam und Claire Potter warfen sich einen entsetzten Blick zu.

„Und das heißt, dass Lily und James ihm drei Mal gegenüber stehen werden", schlussfolgerte Liam. Harry nickte nur.

„Aber Moment mal…" Patrick war da etwas aufgefallen, das so nicht stimmen konnte. „Heißt das etwa, dass du, Albus, uns Informationen vorenthalten hast?" Harry hätte beinahe angefangen zu lachen. Die Miene des Aurors war zutiefst beleidigt und ein leichtes Schmollen war aus seiner Stimme nicht wegzureden.

„Diese Prophezeiung wird im Juni 1980 gemacht werden. Also in zwei Jahren", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Stopp, langsam, halt!" Das ging Liam Potter nun doch etwas zu weit. „Wie bitte kann Harry über Dinge bescheid wissen, die in der _Zukunft _passieren. Es sei denn…. Aber nein, dass ist lächerlich…"

„Es sei denn er kommt aus der Zukunft", führte Claire den Gedanken ihres Mannes zu Ende.

„Das ist völlig absurd und ausgeschlossen!" Für Patrick stand diese Möglichkeit gar nicht zur Auswahl.

„Aber Claire hat Recht, Dad, er kommt aus der Zukunft", bestätigte Beccy Claires Vermutung.

„Und gleich erzählst du mir es gibt den Weihnachtsmann doch…" Es war ein Versuch das Ganze ins Lächerliche zu ziehen – denn das war es in Patricks Augen auch. Einfach lächerlich.

„Dad, weißt du was? Es gibt den Weihnachtsmann doch."

Er strafte seine Tochter mit einem vernichtenden Blick.

„Aber wenn du aus der Zukunft kommst, was machst du dann hier und wie bist du hergekommen?" Leyahs Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren und sie hatte das Gefühl, wenn sie alle Fragen stellen wollte, die ihr einfielen, müsse sie drei auf einmal stellen.

„Das wird dauern…" Peter setzte sich etwas gemütlicher hin und verschränkte die Arme.

„So lang ist die Geschichte jetzt auch wieder nicht", widersprach Ginny schmunzelnd.

„Ja klar, weiß ich, nur mit den ganzen Bemerkungen dazwischen…" Peter grinste breit und die Anspannung, die immer noch im Raum geherrscht hatte, löste sich, als alle schallend lachten.

„Tut mir leid, Peter, aber man erfährt halt nur einmal, dass man seinem Enkel aus der Zukunft gegenüber sitzt", grinste Liam und der größte Argwohn war aus seinen Augen gewichen.

„Um das zu erklären ist es wichtig zu wissen, dass dreizehn Jahre Frieden in der Zauberwelt herrschte." Er schluckte – nein er konnte Liam und Claire nicht erzählen, dass Lily und James sterben würden. Er konnte es einfach nicht. „Aber Voldemort schaffte es in meinem vierten Schuljahr, mit Hilfe eines Todessers zurück zu kommen." Er sah, wie Peter zusammen zuckte und schwor sich ein weiteres Mal ihn zu retten – hatte er ihn doch inzwischen fast genauso lieb gewonnen, wie Beccy und den Rest der Rumtreiber.

„Also ging alles von Vorne los." Leyah erschauderte kurz und nun sah Harry eindeutig Sorge in den Augen der Irin. Er nickte nur kurz.

„Ja, es ging alles wieder los und ich sagte Voldemort ebenfalls den Kampf an."

„Na ja mutig bist du ja schon mal." Überrascht sah Harry seinen Großvater an – war das eben Respekt in dessen Stimme gewesen? Sein Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer. Wie es aussah, hatte er einen Menschen mehr auf seiner Seite.

„Wie gesagt, ich erklärte Voldemort den Kampf und Professor Dumbledore half mir nach Kräften. In meinem sechsten Schuljahr schließlich fanden wir heraus, was Voldemort so mächtig gemacht hatte – er hatte Horkruxe erschaffen."

„Bitte was?" Claire hatte dieses Wort noch nie gehört, aber bei einem war sie sich sicher: In Verbindung mit Voldemort konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Horkruxe sind Seelenstücke – Tom hat seine Seele gespalten." Dumbledores nüchterner Tonfall ließ die Nachricht noch grausamer klingen.

„Heißt das… heißt das etwa - Voldemort ist unsterblich?" Patrick erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. Nichts war schlimmer als ein unbesiegbarer Gegner.

„In der Tat, Patrick, in der Tat."

„Das ist ja grausam! Dann ist ja all unsere Arbeit umsonst!" Leyah wollte das, was sie eben gehört hatte, nicht wahr haben.

„Nein ist es nicht." Dumbledore legte Beccys Mutter eine Hand auf den Arm. „Harry ist es in der Zukunft gelungen, die Seelensplitter zu zerstören."

„Das nenne ich mal eine Leistung." Patrick stand wahrhaftig auf und verneigte sich vor Harry, der gar nicht wusste, wo er hingucken sollte.

„Nun, Harry", wandte sich Dumbledore an seinen Schüler. „Möchtest du den Rest erzählen?"

Harry nickte.

„Um die Horkruxe zu zerstören, reisten ich und meine besten Freunde durchs Land. Dumbledore hatte meiner besten Freundin ein Buch mit alten Märchen gegeben. An einem Abend fanden wir heraus, dass die Geschichte der drei Brüder wahr ist."

„Halt!" Liam schüttelte den Kopf. „Was heißt hier wahr? Bedeutet das etwa, dass es den Elderstab und den Stein und den…" Er erbleichte. „Und den Umhang wirklich gibt?" Harry nickte.

„Der Umhang, der in der Familie Potter von Generation zu Generation vererbt wird, ist der Umhang des jüngsten Bruders."

„Unglaublich!" James' Vater war kurz davor aufzuspringen.

„Liam, bitte, beruhig dich ein bisschen und lass ihn zu Ende erzählen", bat Claire den aufgebrachten Auror. Dieser schnaufte einmal schwer und blickte dann wieder Harry an.

„Wir fanden auch die anderen Gegenstände. Den Stab und den Stein…" Seine Stimme drohte ihm zu versagen und nur Ginnys Nähe und das Wissen, dass jeder seiner Freunde zu ihm halten würde, gab ihm die Kraft weiter zu reden. „Ich hatte alle Horkruxe zerstört und war auf dem Weg mich Voldemort zu stellen, als ich den Stein fand." Claire und Leyah schnappten nach Luft, während Liam den Tisch umklammerte und Patrick einfach nur erstarrte.

„Ich hatte allerdings nicht bemerkt, dass Ginny mir gefolgt war und sie lief mich in dem Moment um, als ich den Stein drehte. Aber er funktionierte nicht ganz so wie er sollte. Statt seine im Märchen beschrieben Kräfte zu entfalten, katapultierte er mich und Ginny geradewegs in das Jahr 1977 – und hier sind wir", schloss Harry und fühlte sich so erschöpft, als sei er gerade einmal um den Schwarzen See von Hogwarts gerannt.

Für einen Moment herrschte angespanntes Schweigen im Raum, ungläubige und etwas ratlose, beinahe überforderte Blicke trafen Harry, Ginny und Dumbledore. Doch auch Lily und James begannen, sich mehr und mehr unwohl zu fühlen, bis Patrick schließlich schnaufte und hervor brachte: „Und jetzt?"

Daraufhin erhob sich lautstarkes Stimmengewirr, welches erst durch Dumbledore unterbrochen werden konnte.

„Zum einen muss ich euch bitten, dass das hier Besprochene in diesen vier Wänden bleibt –"

Liam lachte trocken auf. „Was bleibt uns auch anderes übrig, wir können ja wohl kaum auf die Straße gehen und laut verkünden: Hallo Freunde, das hier ist unser Enkel und seine Freundin, welche aus der Zukunft kommen und uns helfen, Voldemort zu vernichten, oder?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, in der Tat, das können wir nicht. Was wir aber tun können ist, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Zukunft, die Harry und Ginny erleben werden, niemals wahr wird. Wir haben einen entschiedenen Vorteil: Die Prophezeiung, nach welcher Voldemort trachtete, ist noch nicht gesprochen worden und Harry ist hier ein Unbekannter. Dank ihm jedoch verfügen wir über Informationen, von denen Tom selbst noch nicht einmal etwas ahnt – und das können wir gegen ihn verwenden."

Sein Blick ruhte auf der kleinen Gruppe vor ihm, nach seinen letzten Worten wirkten die vier nicht mehr ganz so vor den Kopf gestoßen. Man sah, dass es in den beiden Aurorenköpfen förmlich rauchte, bis Liam sich zu Wort meldete.

„Du hast Recht, Albus. Auch, wenn ich das Gefühl nicht los werde, dass das noch nicht alles ist, kann ich nicht leugnen, dass uns dieser – ich nenne es Mal Zufall – einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Vorteil verschafft. Wir müssen nur entscheiden, wie wir ihn nutzen und wie wir jetzt genauer vorgehen?"

„Das erste Ziel ist doch klar", meldete sich nun Ginny zu Wort. „Wir müssen die Horkruxe finden und zerstören."

Harry wollte gerade ansetzen zu erläutern, was sie alles bereits über die einzelnen Gegenstände wussten, als Claire, welche dicht bei Leyah saß, sagte: „Langsam, solltet ihr nicht erst eure Schulausbildung beenden?"

„Ja", stimmte Claire ihr zu, „ihr habt noch sechs Monate vor euch, es wäre schade, wenn ihr die verbliebene Zeit nur noch in die Vernichtung Voldemorts steckt und gar nicht an die Zeit danach, denn dann werdet ihr einen Abschluss brauchen."

„Aber Mum – ", wollte James widersprechen, doch Dumbledore hob die Hand.

„Deine Mutter hat Recht, James. Es steht dem sicherlich nichts im Wege, wenn ihr während dieser Zeit das vereinbarte Zusatztraining absolviert und euch so gut es geht auf das Kommende vorbereitet. Jedoch stimme ich Leyah und Claire vollkommen zu, dass euer Hauptziel die Abschlussprüfungen sein sollten. Wenn ihr die hinter euch habt, könnt ihr euch voll und ganz auf Tom Riddle konzentrieren."

Die acht Jugendlichen sahen etwas geknickt drein, erkannten aber, dass es wenig Sinn haben würde, dem zu widersprechen.

„Moment", warf Sirius ein und sah seinen Direktor fragend und etwas empört an. „Was für ein Zusatztraining, Sir?"

Nun hoben auch die anderen die Köpfe, als ihnen bewusst wurde, was genau der Schulleiter eben gesagt hatte.

„Ja, _Angekündigtes Zusatztraining_, wie meinen Sie das? Wir wissen von nichts", beschwerte sich nun auch Beccy, in deren Stimme Neugier und Skepsis zugleich mitschwangen.

Auch Claire und Leyah sahen überrascht drein, nur Liam und Patrick blickten sich etwas schuldbewusst an, hatten sie doch ebenfalls den anderen vorenthalten, was sie mit dem Schuleiter besprochen hatten.

„Oh", sagte Dumbledore nur und sah sie entschuldigend an. „Verzeihung, das vergaß ich zu erwähnen. Eigentlich solltet ihr es erst erfahren, wenn ihr wieder in Hogwarts seid", wandte er sich an die acht Schüler, „Doch nun denke ich, sollten wir unser Vorhaben gleich hier erläutern."

Dabei sah er Liam und Patrick herausfordernd an. Die beiden wurden unter den vorwurfsvollen Blicken ihrer Ehefrauen immer kleiner, während James' und Beccys Augen immer größer wurden.

„Dad, was habt ihr damit zu tun? Heißt das etwa – ", setzte Beccy an und man wusste nicht, ob es ein Lachen vor Freude oder Ärger war, als sie ihren Vater nicken sah.

„Genau, das heißt es, Beccy", antwortete Liam, „ Patrick und ich werden ab Schulbeginn ein Extratraining leiten, an welchem nur ihr acht teilnehmt. Dort werden wir euch verschiedene Zauber, Banne und Flüche beibringen, die über den Schulstoff hinaus gehen. Aber wir sind der Meinung, dass ihr bei dem, was euch bevor steht, besonders vorbereitet sein solltet. Es wird kein gewöhnlicher Kampf werden, ihr müsst euch sehr gut verteidigen können und auf Situationen vorbereitet sein, die man, so leid es mir tut, in Hogwarts nicht lernt."

„Wow, das ist cool!", brach es begeistert aus Sirius heraus und auch Peters Augen begannen zu strahlen.

„Das sagst du nur, weil es nicht _dein_ Dad ist, der uns unterrichtet", murrte James, dem der Gedanke, Liam als Lehrer zu haben, gar nicht gefiel.

Sirius' Miene versteinerte sich. „_Das_ willst du nicht wissen, wie das wäre, Krone", sagte er dunkel und James taten seine Worte sofort leid.

„Sorry Tatze, war nicht so gemeint. Aber Dad – wehe, du redest mich mit Mister Potter an, dann leg ich meine Pflichten als Erstgeborener nieder."

Liam lachte und grinste. „Natürlich nicht, Mister Potter, wie könnte ich? Es sei den, Sie reden mich mit Professor Potter an."

„Na warte Dad, das gibt Rache", schwor James, während Sirius laut los prustete und Lily mit den Augen rollte. Beccy hingegen sah genau so missmutig drein wie James.

„Na toll", murrte sie nur, doch insgeheim war sie nicht ganz so genervt davon wie James. Ihr Verhältnis zu ihrem Dad war auch kein typisches Vater – Tochter – Verhältnis, es war eher wie Freunde, nur selten ließ Patrick den Vater herraushängen.

Und noch jemand war von dem Plan, dass Liam und Patrick von nun an Sonderunterricht geben sollten, nicht gerade begeistert – Leyah und Claire.

Empört wandte sich Letztere an ihren Ehemann. „Hast du nicht schon genug zu tun? Oder reicht dir der Job als Auror nicht? Nicht, dass ich es unseren Kindern nicht wünsche, aber meinst du nicht, dass es etwas zu Viel des Guten ist?"

„Claire, klar heißt es, dass wir in nächster Zeit am Wochenende weniger Zeit für einander haben, aber glaube mir, ich werde meinen ehelichen Pflichten auch weiterhin zu deiner Zufriedenheit erfüllen", grinste Liam schalkhaft, wobei seine Frau bei dieser Aussage rot um die Nase wurde.

„Nun weiß ich, woher du deine freche Zunge hast", meinte Lily und sah ihren Freund liebevoll an.

„Wie heißt es so schön? Wie der Vater so der Sohn, oder auch der Apfel fällt nicht weit von Stamm", gluckste Dumbledore, welcher sich an die Schulzeit des Aurors erinnerte.

„Albus, bitte keine Storys jetzt, sonst werden uns unsere Kinder den Rest unseres Lebens zur Hölle mache", flehte Patrick gespielt ängstlich, auch er erinnerte sich gerade an seine Schulzeit mit Liam zusammen.

„Nein, ich werde heute keine Geschichten erzählen, aber aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben", fügte er noch schnell hinzu, als er die enttäuschten Gesichter der acht Jugendlichen sah. „Wir müssen langsam los, denn wir haben den ganzen Nachmittag verquatsch und zum Abendessen solltet wir wieder in Hogwarts sein."

Enttäuscht erhoben sich alle, jetzt, wo endlich Harrys Geheimnis raus war, hatte sich die Situation sichtlich entspannt. Keiner sah Harry mehr mit skeptischen Blicken an, keiner war ihm mehr feindlich gesinnt, keiner war mehr misstrauisch. Harry hoffte aber, dass er seine Großeltern bald näher und vor allem besser kennenlernen konnte. Langsam standen sie von Stühlen auf. Beccy ging zu ihren Eltern und ließ sich fest umarmen.

„Wir sind stolz auf dich, meine Kleine", murmelte Patrick in ihr Haar, während er sie im Arm hielt.

Auch James ging zu seinen Eltern, während seine Mutter auch ihn fest in den Arm nahm, klopfte Liam ihm nur auf die Schulter. „Wir sehen uns nächste Woche in Hogwarts. Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob du dein Ohnegleichen in Verteidigung auch verdient hast."

Auch Sirius verabschiedete sich von seinen, wie er sie heimlich nannte, richtigen Eltern. Er wurde genau wie James vor ihm liebevoll in den Arm genommen. Als Claire sich von den beiden gelöst hatte, sah sie sich suchend um. Die restlichen fünf standen an der Tür zum Esszimmer und warteten, bis alle so weit waren und sie aufbrechen konnten.

Claire ging auf die kleine Gruppe zu und fragte gespielt vorwurfsvoll: „Wollen sich meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter und mein Enkelsohn denn nicht von mir verabschieden?"

Während Lily sich lächelnd in den Arm nehmen ließ, sah Harry betreten zu Boden. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt eine Familie zu haben, die sich auch noch um einen sorgte und vor allem, eine, die einen mochte, ja sogar liebte und das obwohl er ihr komplettes Leben so mir nichts dir nichts auf den Kopf stellte. Letztendlich ließ auch er sich umarmen und genoss dieses Gefühl. Er prägte sich diese Situation ganz fest in seinem Kopf ein, denn auch dies war wieder ein Grund, warum er kämpfte, warum er nicht aufgab und sich nun schon zum zweiten Mal auf die langwierige Suche nach den Horkruxen und nach Voldemort machte. Warum er die Strapazen ein weiteres Mal auf sich nahm und er nicht aufgab.

Lächelnd trat Dumbledore mit James, Beccy und Sirius zu ihnen. In der Hand hielt er eine alte zerschlissene Zeitung. „Hier, unser Portschlüssel, er wird uns direkt in mein Büro bringen, von wo aus wir uns dann in die Große Halle zum Abendessen begeben können."

Die acht nickten und fassten jeder einen Teil der Zeitung an. Kaum war dies geschehen, tippte der Schulleiter den Portschlüssel mit seinem Zauberstab an und zählte von drei rückwärts. Er sagte gerade eins, als alle dieses bekannte Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel spürten.

**

Nach dem Abendessen gingen alle in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie waren sich einig, dass es ein ruhiger Abend werden sollte. Sie wollten einen der letzten Abende genießen, bevor die anderen Schüler aus den Weihnachtsferien wiederkamen, dann würde es hier nicht so ruhig zu gehen. Denn bis auf die restliche Quidditch-Mannschaft waren sie die einzigen im Gryffindorturm.

James und Harry saßen auf einem Sofa vor dem Kamin und hatten ihren Besen auf dem Schoß und ein Besenpflegeset zwischen ihnen stehen. Stillschweigend hantierten sie an ihren Fluggeräten und lauschten den Gesprächen um sich herum. Genau wie Sirius und Remus, die vor einem Schachspiel saßen und versuchten sich gegenseitig fertig zu machen. Peter saß in einem Sessel neben ihnen und war beim Zusehen eingedöst. Die Mädchen saßen Harry und James gegenüber und unterhielten sich über die vergangenen Tage. Besonders über das, was heute passiert war.

„Pah, ich glaube es immer noch nicht, Sondertraining bei meinem Dad", schnaufte Beccy ungehalten.

„Tu nicht so. Du freust dich doch, wenn du ihn öfters zu Gesicht bekommst", versuchte Lily ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Ja schon irgendwie, aber warum müssen wir unbedingt bei den beiden trainieren?", seufzte sie theatralisch auf.

„Ich kann es auch nicht glauben. Aber wir sollten es positiv sehen", mischte sich nun auch Sirius in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Was soll daran positiv sein Tatze", fragte James genervt.

„Na ja, ganz einfach Krone, wir lernen von den besten Auroren unserer Zeit, zumindest sind die beiden die Besten, bis wir mit unserer Ausbildung fertig sind", grinste Sirius breit.

„Ich freue mich auf diese Unterrichtsstunde", meldete sich nun auch Harry zu Wort. „Vielleicht kann ich so Liam besser kennenlernen, schließlich kenne ich ihn nicht."

Kurz herrschte betretenes Schweigen im Raum, bevor sich Peter zu Wort meldete, der bei James' Worten wieder erwacht war. „Vielleicht können die beiden uns ja bei der Animagussache helfen. Ich meine, wir drei haben fast zwei Jahre gebraucht. Diese Zeit haben wir jetzt aber leider nicht."

„Ob das so eine gute Idee ist?", antwortete James zweifelnd. Immerhin wussten seine Eltern nicht, dass er ein Animagus war und eigentlich sollte es auch so bleiben.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir alle denken darüber in Ruhe nach, wir müssen es ja nicht heute Abend entscheiden. Immerhin haben wir noch eine gute Woche Zeit, bis zum Training", antwortete der ewig vernünftige Remus. „Ich gehe ins Bett, kommt ihr mit, Jungs?"

Alle stimmten dem Vorschlag des Werwolfes zu und sie erhoben sich, packten ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung ihrer Schlafsäle.

Als die Jungs schon im Bett lagen, hörte man noch mal die Stimme von Harry, welcher im Halbschlaf murmelte: „Dreizehn soll also eine Unglückszahl sein, ah."

„Wie Unglückszahl?", fragte Sirius, welcher nicht verstand, worauf sein Patensohn hinaus wollte.

„Bei den Muggeln heißt es, die Dreizehn sei eine Unglückzahl, für uns ist es wohl eher eine Glückszahl", antwortete er und beendete seinen Satz mit einem lauten Gähnen.

„Wieso ist es für uns eine Glückzahl?" Sirius verstand immer noch nicht, was Harry ihm sagen wollte.

„Nun ja, jetzt heißt es _Dreizehn_ gegen Voldemort!"


	31. Die Schule beginnt

_**Kapitel 30**_

**Die Schule beginnt**

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachten die acht Freunde sehr ruhig, es galt nichts zu planen, keine neuen Geschichten zu enthüllen und auch keine Feste zu feiern. Das einzig Aufregende in diesen zwei Tagen war Ginnys Leistungstest. Sie kam am Nachmittag des vierten Januar ganz aufgeregt in den Gemeinschaftsraum gelaufen und warf sich in Harrys Arme.

„Ich hab's geschafft! Ich darf mit euch in die siebte gehen! Allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass ihr mir alle helft und mir Nachhilfe gebt", lachte sie und schmiegte sich eng an Harrys Brust.

„Gratuliere, mein Engel! Ich werde dir so gut ich kann helfen", murmelte Harry in ihr Haar und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Wir natürlich auch, du sollst nicht umsonst mit den vier Jahrgangsbesten befreundet sein", grinste Sirius, welcher sich ehrlich für Ginny und Harry freute.

Am folgenden Tag sollte die Schule wieder beginnen. Total verschlafen und schlecht gelaunt, weil sie so früh aufstehen mussten, gingen die fünf Jungs in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Mädchen schon auf sie warteten.

„Und da heißt es immer, dass Mädchen so lange im Bad brauchen", schmunzelte Beccy, denn die Mädchen warteten schon seit einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde auf sie.

Ein kollektives Gähnen der Jungs war die einzige Antwort, welche Beccy bekam.

Harry, James und Remus begrüßten ihre Freundinnen halbherzig mit einem Kuss, bevor sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen und sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machten. Sie setzten sich an eines der Enden des Gryffindortisches und wie schon am vorigen Abend wurden Harry und Ginny von den meisten in der Halle neugierig gemustert. Klar hatten viele von ihnen sie schon am Tag des Balles gesehen, aber da waren sie viel zu aufgeregt gewesen, als das sie auf Neue geachtet hätten. Nun war das Interesse an den beiden Zeitreisenden um so größer. Schließlich war es ungewöhnlich neue Schüler mitten im Schuljahr zu sehen.

„Ohman, das ist ja fast schlimmer als bei uns", murmelte Harry, welcher zwischen Ginny und Lily saß und versuchte sich möglichst klein zu machen.

„Harry, das ist jetzt vielleicht zwei Tage so, bis alle wissen wer wir sind, aber danach herrscht Ruhe, also Kopf hoch, du hast schon Schlimmeres durchgemacht", versuchte Ginny ihren Freund ein wenig aufzumuntern.

„Oder auch weniger als zwei Tage", entgegnete Beccy, welche mit Remus den beiden gegenüber saß und auf Professor Dumbledore deutete, der die vielen Blicke ebenfalls bemerkt hatte und sich gerade erhob.

„Bevor wir das Frühstück beenden, möchte ich euch noch kurz zwei neue Schüler vorstellen, die aus dem fernen Australien zu uns gestoßen sind, um hier ihren Abschluss zu machen – Harry Smith und Ginerva Wright. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet sie freundlich aufnehmen und sie nicht die ganze Zeit mit Fragen bestürmen oder sie anstarren, als wären sie Tiere im Zoo."

Viele der Blicke senkten sich schuldbewusst. Am Gryffindortisch atmete ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit Brille und smaragdgrünen Augen tief durch. Er hoffte, dass seine Mitschüler in dieser Zeit anders waren als die in seiner, denn dort würden sie ihn nach so einer Ansprache erst recht anstarren und beobachten in der Hoffnung, noch mehr Informationen zu bekommen.

„Was haben wir denn in der ersten Stunde heute?", fragte James, sah in die Runde und hoffte eine Antwort von Remus zu bekommen, denn wenn Lily –

„James Liam Potter, wann merkst du dir endlich mal den Stundenplan? Jeden Morgen das gleiche Theater – Was haben wir gleich - und nach dem Mittagessen das selbe Spiel noch einmal. Weißt du denn nur deine Freistunden und die Zeiten für das Training vom elenden Quidditch? Denn wann wir unsere Kontrollrundgänge machen müssen, weißt du ja auch nie", würde genau das passieren, was eben passiert war. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass dieser Vortrag noch bis zum Klassenzimmer so weiter gehen würde, aber er ergab sich seinem Schicksal, erhob sich mit seinen schmunzelnden Freunden und machte sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung, wie er am Weg, welchen sie eingeschlagen hatten, merkte.

Kaum hatten sie den Klassenraum betreten, trat auch schon Professor Minerva McGonagall ein.

„Heute werden wir dort weitermachen, wo wir vor den Ferien aufgehört haben. Kann jemand von Ihnen zusammen fassen, wo wir stehen geblieben waren?", begann die Professorin den Unterricht und sah sich in der Klasse um. James und Sirius saßen in der letzten Reihe und taten so, als ginge sie der Unterricht nichts an. Remus und Peter saßen am Tisch vor ihnen und während Remus sich meldete, schien sich Peter klein zu machen, damit er nicht dran genommen würde. In der Reihe vor den beiden sah es ähnlich aus, während Lily sich hier meldete, starrte Beccy Löcher in die Luft. Harry und Ginny saßen am Tisch neben den beiden Mädchen und versuchten gar nicht erst zu denken, denn sie konnten ja nicht wissen, was vor den Ferien unterrichtet worden war.

„Mister Potter, hätten Sie die Freundlichkeit meine Frage zu beantworten", sprach McGonagall nach einem Moment der Stille. Harrys Kopf fuhr hoch, er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als eine gelangweilte Stimme aus der letzten Reihe antwortete.

„Aber selbstverständlich, Professor. Vor den Ferien haben wir mit der vollständigen Verwandlung von Menschen in Tiere begonnen. Wir haben die Unterschiede von Animagi und Verwandlung in normale Tiere herausgearbeitet." James setzte sich wieder auf die Bank neben seinen besten Freund und beschäftigte sich wieder mit dem Hangman-Spiel, welches er gerade mit Sirius spielte.

„Sehr gut Mr. Potter, fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Mister Black, können Sie mir die Unterschiede nennen, von denen Ihr Freund eben sprach?", wandte sie sich nun an den anderen Schwarzhaarigen in der letzten Reihe.

„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Professor McGonagall. Animagi sind Zauberer, die sich wissentlich und ohne Zauberstab in ein bestimmtes Tier, welches immer die selbe Form hat, verwandeln können. Außerdem ist die Zeit der Verwandlung nicht zeitlich begrenzt wie bei den normalen Verwandlungen, wo man nicht länger als 12 Stunden in der Tiergestalt, welche auch nur mit dem Zauberstab und einer Zauberformel zu erreichen ist, umher wandeln kann."

Auch Sirius setzte sich wieder hin und widmete sich dem Spiel. Die Professorin seufzte und lächelte dann. „Auch diese Antwort ist richtig, noch einmal fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Aber trotz Ihrer Antworten würde ich die Herren bitten jetzt dem Unterricht zu folgen und sich nicht mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigen."

„Ich hab es gleich", murmelte James und gleich darauf hörte man ein triumphiereindes „Ha! _Stichpimpulibockforzelorum!_"

„Mister Potter! Was bilden Sie sich ein, fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und wenn ich noch einmal eine Störung von einem von Ihnen beiden höre, heißt es für beide Nachsitzen, an getrennten Orten. Dann können Sie über Ihr Verhalten in meinem und auch im Unterricht bei meinen Kollegen nachdenken."

Den Rest der Stunde versuchten sie den Zauber an ihrem Sitznachbarn auszuprobieren. Während manche wie Lily, Remus, James, Sirius aber auch Severus Snape aus Slytherin, Patty Sullivan und Walther Matthew aus Ravenclaw den Zauber ohne Probleme schafften, hatten Ginny und Harry arge Probleme. Ginny schaffte es zwar Harry einen Hasenschwanz und die Hasenohren zu verpassen, aber Harry schaffte nicht die kleinste Verwandlung bei Ginny. Scheinbar fiel es doch auf, dass er in seiner Zeit das Siebte Schuljahr geschwänzt hatte um auf die Suche nach Voldemorts Horkruxen zu gehen.

„Harry was ist los mit dir?", fragte Ginny am Ende der Stunde, als dieser seine Sachen in seine Tasche schmiss und aus dem Klassenraum rennen wollte.

„Ich bin gefrustet und genervt. Ich bin ein Jahr älter als du, aber ich bekomme diese blöde Verwandlung einfach nicht hin, nicht das kleinste Härchen hattest du im Gesicht. Selbst Peter, von dem mir immer gesagt wurde, er könne nichts, hat es geschafft Remus Schnurrhaare wachsen zu lassen", grummelte er vor sich hin. Ginny ging zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Harry, du musst bedenken, du hattest letztes Jahr anderes zu tun, als zur Schule zu gehen. Es ist also kein Wunder, das es nicht auf Anhieb klappt, die anderen werden uns heute Abend sicherlich helfen", redete sie liebevoll auf ihn ein, bis ein „Kommt ihr, wir müssen in die Kerker, Sluggy wartet nicht gerne", sie unterbrach.

Zwei Stunden später war Harrys Laune, sofern das überhaupt möglich war, noch weiter gesunken. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er in den 4 Monaten, die er nicht in Hogwarts war, soviel verpassen würde. Zaubertränke war ja noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, aber die heutige Stunde war die reinste Katastrophe gewesen. Er hatte es zum ersten mal in seinem Leben geschafft, einen Kessel zum Schmelzen zu bringen.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte gleich freiwillig in die Sechste gehen, das kann ja eigentlich nur noch schlimmer werden", murrte er, als er mit den anderen am Gryffindortisch beim Mittagessen saß. Wie beim Frühstück, saß er wieder zwischen seiner Freundin und seiner Mutter.

„Harry, das wird schon, ich werde mich einfach mit dir heute Abend hinsetzen und dann werden wir den Trank noch einmal brauen und du wirst sehen, es wird klappen und auch die Verwandlung bekommst du hin", versuchte Lily ihren Sohn aufzuheitern, welcher sie dankbar, aber auch zweifelnd ansah. Er war erleichtert, dass er das alles nicht alleine durchstehen musste, dass seine Eltern und ihre Freunde und natürlich Ginny bei ihm waren. Er wüsste nicht, was er ohne sie machen sollte.

Als nächstes stand Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auf dem Plan. Hier lief es nicht ganz so schlecht für Harry, dank Hagrids Monsterfimmel und seinem Drang, besonders Harrys Klassenstufe andere Tiere als die Normalen und Langweiligen zu zeigen, hatte er die Thestrale, welche sie heute durchnahmen, schon gehabt.

„Wer von Ihnen kann mir etwas über diese Geschöpfe berichten?", fragte Professor Kesselbrand, welcher vor der Klasse, aber in einigem Abstand zu den Tieren, stand. Bei den Thestralen stand kein geringerer als Hagrid. Harry meldete sich, denn er wollte zumindest einmal zeigen, das er auch etwas konnte und wurde auch sofort dran genommen.

„Thestrale sind Wesen, die nur von einer bestimmten Gruppe Menschen gesehen werden können. Nur, wer einen anderen hat sterben sehen, kann diese Geschöpfe erblicken", begann Harry und wurde mit jedem Wort selbstsicherer. Das hier war endlich etwas, das er konnte, das er wusste! Den Gedanken daran, wie viele aus seiner Klasse damals diese Tiere hatten sehen können, schob er ganz schnell beiseite. „Es heißt, dass wer sie sehen kann, dem Tod geweiht ist, da sie ein Zeichen des Todes sind. Dies stimmt aber nicht, denn Thestrale sind sehr intelligente Tiere. Sie werden auch geflügelte Pferden genannt, aber durch ihre schwarze lederartige Haut, welche sich direkt über den Knochen spannt und den eher echsenartigen Kopf, sehen sie nicht so aus. Auch ihre Flügel sehen eher wie zu groß geratene Fledermausflügel aus. Thestrale können über weite Strecken Blut riechen und sind anders als ihre Artgenossen Fleisch- und nicht Pflanzenfresser. Sie sind sehr schnelle Flieger und können auch weite Strecke zurück legen, man sagt ihnen einfach, wo man hin möchte und schon geht es los", zählte Harry auf, was er noch wusste. Er sah dabei jedoch nicht zu seinem jetzigen Lehrer für dieses Fach, sondern zu seinem zukünftigen, welcher ihm ein Lächeln schenkte.

„Das war sehr gut Mister Smith, nehmen sie zehn wohlverdiente Punkte für Gryffindor entgegen", sagte Professor Kesselbrand sichtlich beeindruckt und wandte sich dann wieder an die Klasse. „Eigentlich hat Ihr Kamerad schon alles aufgezählt, das einzige, was ich vielleicht noch hinzufügen kann ist, dass Sie vor diesen Geschöpfen keine Angst haben brauchen, denn es ist die wohl einzige zahme Herde in ganz Groß Britannien. Hagrid, unser Wildhüter, hat dabei ganze Arbeit geleistet", fügte er noch an.

So ging die Stunde weiter, ein bisschen erweiterte der Professor noch das, was Harry erzählt hatte, aber man konnte sagen, das dies an diese Tage mit Abstand die beste Stunde für Harry war.

Nachdem Lily und Remus von Alte Runen wieder da waren, trafen sich die acht im Schulsprecherraum. Dieses Zimmer hatte sich zu einer Art Hauptquartier entwickelt, wo sie ungestört für sich sein konnten, ohne von neugierigen Augen und Ohren beobachtet zu werden.

Der Raum war zudem groß genug, dass sich jeder bei Bedarf auch einen ruhigen Platz suchen konnte, um für sich zu lernen und nicht alle dicht beieinander saßen.

So kam es, dass Lily mit Harry an dem Zaubertrank arbeitete, James und Sirius mit geteilter Begeisterung über einem der Bücher saß, welche sie in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatten und Remus und Beccy einträchtig neben einander saßen und an einem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke arbeiteten. Wobei „arbeiten" konnte man das nicht wirklich nennen, denn während Remus wirklich bemüht war, sich zu konzentrieren, fand Beccy dessen Hals viel interessanter und liebkoste eben jenen immer wieder mit kleinen Küssen, was Remus jedes Mal ein gequältes und zugleich verliebtes Lächeln entlockte.

„So so, das nennst du also Partnerarbeit, meine Liebe?", grinste er, als er sich nun gänzlich ihr zuwandte und sie nun richtig küsste.

„Erfasst", murmelte Beccy gegen seine Lippen. „Der Partner arbeitet und ich unterstütze ihn, wo ich kann."

Remus lachte. „Aha. Unterstützung nennst du das also? Interessant. Ich würde eher sagen, das ist mutwilliges Unterbinden von unterrichtsbezogener Ausarbeitung."

„Nicht doch, ich rege nur dein kreatives Denken etwas an", sagte sie und begann wieder mit sanften Küssen seinen Hals zu traktieren, welchen Remus sich seufzend ergab.

„Nein Harry, warte", hörte man Lilys Stimme aus eine der Ecken. „Den Fehler hast du eben im Unterricht auch schon gemacht. Lies dir bitte genau durch, was in der Anleitung für den Tank steht. Erst musst du das Silberkraut ganz feingehackt hinzugeben und dann den Saft der Affrodilwurzel vorsichtig einrühren –Tropfen für Tropfen. Wenn es zu schnell geht, ist die Kraft der Reaktion zu heftig und dann passiert genau das, was wir heute bei Slughorn erleben durften."

Lilys Augen waren fest auf den Kessel gerichtet und auf die Hände ihres Sohnes, jede Bewegung seinerseits überwachte sie akribisch genau. Harry stellte mit einem Seufzen das Brett mit dem Silberkraut zurück und schnappte sich erneut das Messer, um es noch weiter zu zerkleinern. Als Lily schließlich zustimmend nickte, gab er es in kleineren Portionen, sich immer an ihre Anweisungen haltend, in den Kessel. Schließlich öffnete er die letzte Phiole und ließ – Tropfen für Tropfen – die leicht trübe Flüssigkeit hinein träufeln.

Noch ein paar Minuten ziehen lassen, dann war der Trank fertig – und, ganz wie Lily es prophezeit hatte, wirklich gelungen. Im Stillen musste Harry seinem späteren Professor Slughorn Recht geben, Lily hatte wirklich ein Talent für Tränke, kein Wunder, dass dieser in so hohen Tönen von ihr gesprochen hatte, als habe er sie gestern das letzte Mal gesehen.

Versteckt musterte er seine Mutter aus dem Augenwinkel. Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie hier lebendig vor ihm stand und weitaus mehr war als nur eine Erinnerung eines in die Jahre gekommenen Tränkemeisters.

Peter und Ginny hingegen übten sich an dem Verwandlungszauber vom Vormittag, der ihnen jedoch noch immer Schwierigkeiten bescherte. Woran es genau lag, konnte keiner von ihnen sagen, daher waren sie beide nach kurzer Zeit genervt und frustriert und sprachen den Zauber weiterhin mit Verbissenheit, sie wollten diesen Zauber beherrschen.

„Guck mal James, sieht Ginny mit den Pfoten nicht süß aus?", witzelte Sirius, der den beiden bei ihren Bemühungen zu sah.

„Ja tut sie, was das wohl mal werden soll, wenn Pete endlich fertig ist?", stichelte James weiter und lachte mit Sirius um die Wette.

„Ihr braucht euch gar nicht so aufzuspielen, ich schaffe es noch Ginny in eine Katze zu verwandeln", sagte Peter sichtlich beleidigt und wandte sich wieder zu seiner Lernpartnerin um.

„Ach, eine Katze soll sie werden, James ich glaube wir sollten unserem guten Wurmschwanz zeigen, wie so ein Tier aussieht." Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn einmal und murmelte leise den Zauberspruch. Keine zwei Sekunden später stand ein süßes kleines Kätzchen vor den Füßen des Rattenanimagus.

„Haha, sehr witzig, ich weiß, dass ihr das könnt." Peter drehte ich weg und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu den beiden in einen Sessel. James und Sirius sahen sich leicht beteten an und verwandelten Ginny stumm wieder zurück, welche auch sofort los polterte.

„Was bildet ihr euch eigentlich ein ihr Zwei?!", fuhr sie die beiden Rumtreiber an und ging auf sie zu, sie hob ihre Hand und während sie weiter schimpfte, piekste sie ihnen abwechseln mit ihrem Finger auf die Brust. „Anstatt euch über uns lustig zu machen, könntet ihr die Güte haben uns zu helfen und uns zu sagen, was wir falsch machen. Nein, ihr hackt wieder lieber auf Peter und nun auch auf mir herum. Ihr zwei solltet euch schämen!"

Sie drehte sich mit Schwung um, so dass ihre langen roten Haare den beiden Jungs um die Ohren flogen. Hatten sie nicht noch vor ein paar Tagen versprochen solche Aktionen zu lassen? Und was war nun, alle guten Vorsätze wieder über den Haufen geworfen? James und Sirius standen auf und gingen auf die beiden zu, denn Ginny hatte sich jetzt genau wie Peter in einen Sessel gesetzt und sich noch einmal ihr Verwandlungsbuch geschnappt um nach zu lesen, was sie falsch machten.

„Ihr müsst euch das Tier besser in euren Gedanken vorstellen und die Zauberstabbewegung darf nicht so hart ausgeführt werden, sie muss flüssiger sein, geschmeidiger", sagte James einlenkend.

So ging das lernen weiter und Ginny und Peter schafften es mit den Tipps von James nach etwa einer halben Stunde den jeweils anderen in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Auch Harry, welcher nach seiner Zaubertrank-Nachhilfe den Verwandlungszauber übte schaffte ihn mit etwas Hilfe und er konnte erleichtert ins Bett gehen.

„Vielleicht schaff ich es ja doch, dieses Jahr zu überstehen", seufzte Harry, als er und die anderen Jungs schon in ihren Betten lagen.

„Du schaffst es bestimmt Harry, heute Abend hat doch alles gut geklappt", murmelte Remus, welcher schon halb schlief noch undeutlich.

Der nächste Morgen begann wie der Letzte. Die Jungs kamen kaum aus ihren Betten und die Mädels warteten schon ungeduldig im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Harry stellte überrascht fest, dass er heute schon weniger angestarrt wurde, als gestern zum Frühstück. Das Mittagessen hatte er zwar in der Halle eingenommen, aber auf Grund seiner Laune hatte er nichts um sich herum wahrgenommen und beim Abendessen war er der Halle lieber fern geblieben. Er hatte sich in die Küche verdrückt und dort bei den freundlichen Hauselfen eine Kleinigkeit gegessen, bevor es ans Lernen gegangen war.

Er seufzte und ließ sich an den Gryffindortisch zwischen Ginny und Sirius plumpsen.

„Wenn ich auf dem Stundenplan richtig gesehen habe, haben wir heute Verteidigung, oder? Wie ist der Lehrer so?", leiser fügte er noch hinzu, „ habt ihr auch jedes Jahr einen Neuen, so wie wir in unserer Zeit?"

„Stoneheart kam erst dieses Jahr her, aber ich glaube ich sag besser nichts über ihn, er guckt so zu uns rüber. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, er spürt, wenn über ihn gesprochen wird." Beccy schüttelte sich, als sie dem Lehrer ins Gesicht sah.

„Er ist eigentlich Auror, hat aber dieses Jahr den Job hier übernommen. Er versteht was von seinem Fach, aber manchmal denke ich, er verwechselt uns mit Aurorenanwärtern", fügte James hinzu, als er Harrys neugierig gewordenen Blick sah.

„Und er hasst mich", murmelte Sirius in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Wieso meinst du das denn?", wollte Ginny von ihm wissen, welche sich an Harry vorbei beugte um Sirius anzusehen.

„Weil ich ein Black bin. Er ist so auch zu den meisten Slytherins, er hasst die dunklen Künste und alle, die nur ansatzweise damit zu tun haben", murrte er und sah auf seinen Teller.

„Na los, erhebt eure müden Knochen, Flitwick wartet nicht gerne", forderte Lily ihre Freunde eine Weile später auf. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst.

„Sie haben ja schon in Ihrem sechsten Schuljahr kleinere Zauber an Ihnen ausprobiert, um Ihr Aussehen zu verändern, heute werden wir das etwas vertiefen und etwas weiter gehen. Sie werden sich verwandeln, so gut es geht. Versuchen Sie uns zu überraschen, versuchen Sie uns hinters Licht zu führen. Dies werden wir heute üben. Ich werde Ihnen auch gleich Ihre Hausaufgaben aufgeben. Schreiben Sie mir 25 Zoll Pergament bis zur nächsten Stunde, außerdem werden wir nächsten Freitag einen kleinen Wettbewerb veranstalten. Wie es genau aussehen wird, verrate ich noch nicht, aber ich rate Ihnen, wenn Sie gewinnen wollen, dann üben Sie fleißig", eröffnete der kleine Professor Flitwick seine Zauberkunst Stunde.

Die Stunde verlief ereignislos. Alle versuchten sich so gut sie konnten zu verwandeln, bei manchen klappte es besser als bei anderen, aber alle nahmen sich vor, fleißig zu lernen, denn man wusste ja nie, was sich Flitwick ausgedacht hatte. Nach der Stunde packten sie schnell ihre Sachen um zur nächsten Stunde zu kommen.

Sie liefen die Gänge entlang und Harry und Ginny fragten sich, warum die anderen so hetzten. Er kannte es nur von einer Professorin, dass sie so streng war, eine klitzekleine Verspätung nicht zu entschuldigen – Dolores Janes Umbridge.

_Nein_, schalt sich Harry selbst, _schlimmer als diese Person kann dieser Jack Stoneheart auch nicht sein._

Sie betraten den Klassenraum und mussten feststellen, dass die anderen schneller waren, denn die letzten Reihen waren schon besetzt.

„Na super! Als ob er mich so schon nicht genug beobachten würde, nein, nun muss ich auch noch so weit vorne sitzen", schimpfte Sirius, während er sich in die zweite Reihe setzte.

„Mister Black, wollen Sie mir etwas sagen? Wollen Sie behaupten, ich würde meine Schüler ungerecht behandeln?", fragte Professor Stoneheart, welcher gerade de Klassenraum betreten hatte und Sirius' letzte Worte vernommen hatte.

Er war ein großer, muskulöser Mann mit kurzen, blonden Haaren. Sein Blick war fest entschlossen, beinahe Angst einflößend, wie er Sirius aus seinen stahlblauen Augen musterte.

„Nein, Professor Stoneheart", sagte Sirius und senkte seinen Blick.

Harry sah seinen Paten ungläubig an. Seit wann war Sirius Black so kleinlaut?

„Gut, da dies nun geklärt ist, können wir ja mit dem Unterricht anfangen. Mal sehen, was Sie wieder alles über die Ferien vergessen haben. Sie werden kleine Trainingsduelle durchführen und Sie beide", dabei zeigte er auf Ginny und Harry, die ihn bisher nur wie ein Schein, das fliegen kann, angesehen hatten, „Sie werden einen kleinen Test schreiben, damit ich sehen kann, wie wenig Sie wissen."

Alle erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes entfernte Stoneheart alle Tische bis auf zwei und stellte je einen rechts und links von seinem Pult auf.

„Sie haben jetzt eine Stunde Zeit zu zeigen, wie wenig Sie die Theorie dieses Faches beherrschen. Danach werden wir uns ansehen, wie Sie in der Praxis versagen werden."

Wenn Harry nicht gewusst hätte, dass er in diesem Fach gut war und bisher nicht die kleinsten Probleme gehabt hatte, hätte er bei dem fiesen Grinsen des Professors Angst bekommen.

Zwei Stunden später verließen sie alle recht geschlaucht den Klassenraum.

„Mann, hättet ihr mich nicht vorwarnen können?", maulte Harry und schlurfte etwas beleidigt neben Ginny hr, die wiederum noch entnervter aussah.

„Dann hättest du doch nur den Schwanz eingezogen, Harry", warf Beccy ein, die irgendwie eine super Laune hatte – trotz der Stunde bei Stoneheart. Harry hingegen brummte nur.

„Dann hätte ich aber gewusst, dass mich da eine Person erwartet, die ja noch grausamer ist, als Umbridge damals, vielen Dank auch!", motzte er und zog das Tempo an, die Stunde war so ganz und gar nicht verlaufen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Die anderen ließen den Schwarzhaarigen ziehen und wandten sich nun an Ginny.

„Und, erzähl, wie lief es bei dir?", wollte Lily wissen und sah ihre neue Mitschülerin prüfend an.

„Frag lieber nicht", seufzte Ginny und blickte zu Boden. „Es war die reinste Katastrophe. Ich kann froh sein, wenn er mich nach dem Theorieteil nicht in die erste Klasse zurück versetzt und hätte ich nicht die DA gehabt, wäre ich in der Praxis ebenso unter gegangen", murmelte sie leise und traute sich kaum, auf zu blicken. Da hatte sie die Prüfungen für die siebte Klasse so gut bestanden und kam sich jetzt unwissender als ein Erstklässler vor – war das etwa gerecht?

Sirius jedoch horchte auf. „DA? Was ist das?"

Verwirrt blickte Ginny ihn an, ihr war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie darüber überhaupt gesprochen hatte.

„Ähm… wir hatten vor zwei Jahren eine Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, welche uns das aktive Zaubern verbot und uns Kinderbücher als Lehrmaterial vorsetzte – also kamen Harry und seine Freunde auf die Idee, eine Gruppe zu gründen, in welcher wir aktiv zaubern konnten. Harry war damals unser Lehrer und in meinem sechsten Jahr haben Neville und ich die Leitung übernommen. Wir nannten uns Dumbledores Armee – DA. Dort haben wir hauptsächlich Verteidigungs-, aber auch Angriffszauber geübt. Ohne diese Gruppe wäre ich heute in dem Praxistest erst recht unter gegangen."

Beeindruckt sahen die sechs sie an.

„Wow", entfuhr es James und sein Blick schweifte nach vorn in Richtung Große Halle, wo Harry schon zum Mittagessen entschwunden war.

„Cool", sagte Beccy und auch Lily und Remus schienen sichtlich angetan von Ginnys Erzählung. Peter hingegen sah sogar beinahe etwas ängstlich aus.

„Wolltet ihr wirklich eine… Armee gründen?", fragte er leise und blickte sie unsicher an. Doch er schaffte es nicht, ihr in die Augen zu sehen und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Ähm…", machte Ginny, sie hatte eigentlich jetzt keine Lust, zu erklären, warum genau sie sich damals Dumbledores Armee genannt hatten. Doch dann erkannte sie Peters Gedanken und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, keine Angst Pete, wir wollten niemanden rekrutieren oder in den Kampf schicken – wir wollten nur diejenigen, die sich verteidigen wollten, auch darauf vorbereiten, ihnen die Möglichkeit geben, das zu lernen, was unsere so genannte Lehrerin uns vorenthielt."

Kurz darauf kamen sie am Gryffindortisch an, wo ein sichtlich genervter Harry lustlos in seinem Mittagessen herum stocherte.

James und Sirius traten beide von hinten an ihn heran und klopften ihm synchron auf die Schulter.

„Gut gemacht, Harry", sagte sie wie aus einem Munde und setzten sich rechts und links neben ihn.

Überrascht hob Harry den Kopf, doch als er die grinsenden Gesichter seines Paten und seines Vaters sah, maulte er nur ein „Haut bloß ab und lasst mich in Ruhe!", und widmete sich weiter seinem Hacksteak.

„Die Idee mit der DA hätte von uns sein können", meinte Sirius nur und begann damit, sich Kartoffeln und einen wahren Berg Würstchen auf seinen Teller zu häufen.

Harrys Gabel hielt inne, als er die Worte hörte.

„Und? Die Idee kam sicherlich nicht von mir", grummelte er, „das hat mir meine sogenannte beste Freundin eingebrockt." Finster blickte er starr auf seinen Teller, ohne Ginnys bohrende Blicke zu beachten.

„Sicher", schnaubte Ginny und auch ihre Laune schien nun selbst unter den Gefrierpunkt gesunken zu sein. „So schlecht fandest du die DA auch wieder nicht – ich muss dich nicht an Weihnachten erinnern, oder?"

Harry blickte sie verständnislos an. In Ginnys Augen war nun nicht mehr die Enttäuschung über die verpatzte Stunde bei Stoneheart zu lesen, sondern Wut auf ihn – und Verletztheit.

„Ähm…", machte er intelligenter Weise, doch Ginnys Gabel knallte laut auf den Teller nieder, als sie ihm den Namen „_Cho!_" beinahe entgegen spuckte.

James' und Sirius' Blicke blitzten auf. Das war ja höchst interessant!

„Wer ist Cho?", fragte James, doch Lily trat ihm kräftig gegen das Schienbein.

Harry hingegen sah seine Freundin immer noch ungläubig an. „Du… du bist immer noch eifersüchtig auf Cho? Komm schon Gin, das ist lächerlich, das weißt du – "

Doch das war Ginny zu viel, wutschnaubend sprang sie von ihrer Bank auf, warf Harry beinahe ihren Kelch mit Kürbissaft ins Gesicht und war im nächsten Moment aus der Halle entschwunden.


	32. Zukunftsängste und eine Party

Hey ihr Lieben!

Es ist Samstag Abend – Zeit für ein neues Kapitel^^.

Daran ist aber eine kleine **Warnung** geknüpft: Für **dieses Chap** sprechen wir eine **P-16** Warnung aus, soll heißen, da sich in diesem Kapitel zwei Charaktere körperlich etwas näher kommen, ist dieses Kapitel eher für **Leser ab 16 Jahren geeignet**.

Es wird in dieser Story mit Sicherheit auch P18 Kapitel geben, jedoch müssen wir das noch mit den Operatoren klären, wie wir das hier auf dieser Seite mit dem Posten handhaben werden.

Erst einmal aber nur die sanftere Version davon^^.

Dann möchten wir uns, wie immer, herzlichst bei unseren fleißigen Kommischreibern bedanken! Leute, ihr seid super! Sowohl für das Kapitel, als auch für den **Trailer**, den ihr nun als erstes Kapitel hier lesen könnt, haben wir uns tierisch über eure Kommis gefreut!

Insbesondere: sisa, °*Hermine*°, issi, Hermine94, Nane, Jucy Potter, Lily-Isabell, Lilly4, marauder-girl, The-Matt, hermine1965, GinnyWeasley95 und GinnyNic.

Auch noch einmal vielen, vielen Dank für das unzählige Lob, dass ihr uns immer wieder aussprecht, das macht uns stolz und gibt uns jedes Mal wieder ein bisschen mehr Ansporn, weiter zu tüfteln^^.

Dass der Trailer euch so gut gefallen hat, lässt uns ebenfalls breit strahlen, war eine Menge Arbeit, die aber unheimlich Spaß gemacht hat und wenn wir so nicht zu viel verraten würden, würden wir glatt noch einen schreiben *g*.

Und denkt immer dran – es sind nur heraus geschnittene Szenen, ohne Kontext. Was dort wirklich passiert, lest ihr, nach und nach, in dieser Story *g*.

Ui und mit dem Zusatztraining haben wir ja etwas angerichtet *lach*. Wir sehen, wir konnten euch neugierig machen – na dann hoffen wir, dass wir eure Erwartungen auch erfüllen können!

Jetzt erstmal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

_*** ***_

_**Kapitel 31**_

**Zukunftsängste und eine Party**

_Was war das denn jetzt?_, fragte sich Harry, als er Ginny, welche mit wehendem Umhang und Haaren gerade die Tür zur großen Halle durchstürmt hatte, hinterher sah. Er schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Muss ihr hinter her" und „Missverständnis".

Lily hielt seinen Arm fest und hielt ihn zurück. „Lass mich mit ihr reden", sagte sie und erhob sich. Sie drückte Harry zurück auf die Bank und verschwand ebenfalls aus der Halle um Ginny zu suchen.

Etwas verlegen blickte Harry seiner Mutter nach, bis er die bohrenden Blicke von rechts und links nicht mehr aus hielt und laut „Was?!", motzte, woraufhin James und Sirius etwas zurück zuckten.

„Wer war Cho?", wollte nun auch Remus wissen, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Beccy einbrachte, aber sie sagte nichts.

Harry indes musterte nun höchst interessiert seine Gabel. Er konnte doch seinem Vater nicht von Cho erzählen – und Sirius' Reaktion konnte er sich beinahe vorstellen. Aber er würde nicht drum herum kommen, das war ihm ebenso klar.

Harry ergab sich seinem Schicksal und fing stockend an. „Cho war - ähm ja sie war wohl soetwas wie meine erste Freundin."

„Erste Freundin? Und wieso so etwas wie?", fragte Peter verständnislos und sah ratlos in die Runde.

„In meinem vierten Schuljahr war ich in Cho verliebt, glaube ich. Jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, ob man es so bezeichnen kann, nicht, wenn ich an die Gefühle denke, die ich jetzt für Ginny habe, denn die sind ganz anders. Ich würde eher sagen, ich habe für sie geschwärmt. Cho ist sehr hübsch und ich hatte sie gefragt, ob sie mit mir zum Weihnachtsball ginge, habe aber einen Korb bekommen, da sie schon einen Verabredung hatte." Harry stockte, die Bilder vom Friedhof, von Cedric, all das strömte auf ihn ein.

„Cedric, der andere Trimagische Champion von Hogwarts, der von Voldemort getötet worden war, war ihr Freund gewesen. Im nächsten Jahr waren Cho und ich zusammen in der DA und nach der letzten Stunde vor Weihnachten ist Cho länger geblieben und sie hat mich geküsst."

Sirius fing an zu johlen, das war nach seinem Geschmack. Auch James sah seinen Sohn mit einem gewissen Stolz an, trat er doch scheinbar in seine Fußstapfen. Peter schien immer noch darüber nachzudenken, wie er das mit dem so etwas wie seine Freundin gemeint war, nur Remus schien zu spüren, das dort noch mehr war.

„Das klingt nicht gerade begeistert", stellte er fest und sah Harry prüfend an, welcher auf seinem Platz immer mehr zusammengesunken war. Es war ihm peinlich, dass sie überhaupt von Cho erfahren hatten – und das ausgerechnet durch eine Ginny, die noch immer eifersüchtig auf diese mehr als harmlose was-auch-immer-Beziehung war.

Dazu wurde ihm noch immer kalt bis ans Herz, wenn er an den Friedhof dachte. An Voldemort, an den toten Cedric, an die Geister seine Eltern, die ihm zuriefen, nicht aufzugeben… .

Er schluckte und schüttelte sich, nein, seine Eltern waren hier und sie lebten und waren keine Geister, die aus der Zauberstabspitze eines wahnsinnigen Irren emporstiegen.

„Es war auch nicht gerade begeisternd, sondern in erster Linie nass…", murmelte er. Dann jedoch stahl sich ein verliebtes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Sie war eben nicht Ginny."

* *

Lily wickelte sich ihren warmen Umhang noch etwas fester um die Schultern. Ihre Suche hatte sie zuerst in den Gemeinschaftsraum getragen, von dort aus ins Quidditchstadion und nun war sie am See angelangt – wo auf einer einsamen Bank eine noch einsamere Ginny saß und fror.

Langsam ging sie näher, sie wollte ihre Freundin nicht erschrecken.

„Ginny? Kann ich näher kommen?", fragte sie leise, Ginny sah nur kurz auf und schien mit den Schultern zu zucken, das Gesicht ausdruckslos auf das Wasser gerichtet, die vereisten Bäume am Ufer und den selten blauen Himmel über ihnen.

„Ich war kindisch, oder?", murmelte Ginny leise und verknotete ihre Hände, während sie auf ihre Schuhspitzen blickte.

„Nur ein bisschen", lächelte Lily und rückte ein Stück näher, während sie Ginny warm ansah.

„Ich hab einfach Angst, Lily", murmelte Ginny leise und ließ ihren Blick in die Ferne schweifen. In ihren Augen stand Furcht geschrieben, aber auch Trauer konnte man darin lesen. Lily rückte noch ein Stückchen näher an die Jüngere heran, nahm ihre Hand in die ihre und streichelte sanft mit ihrem Daumen über den Handrücken.

„Angst ihn zu verlieren, oder?", fragte sie einfühlsam und blickte nun ebenfalls ins Nirgendwo. Mitten im See sah man den Riesenkraken auftauchen. Es sah aus, als würde er zu den beiden Mädchen am Ufer hinüber sehen und sich wundern, warum sie bei dieser Kälte dort saßen, anstatt sich im Warmen aufzuhalten.

„Ich… ich brauch ihn doch", flüsterte Ginny und Lily merkte, wie sich die Hand um die ihre verkrampfte.

„Hey Ginny, das weiß ich doch", sagte Lily erschrocken und legte nun einen Arm um das zitternde Mädchen neben sich. Der Krake zog sich geräuschvoll zurück und schien zum Abschied mit einem der Tentakel zu winken, als wolle er ihnen zu verstehen geben, dass er sie nicht länger belauschen wollte.

„Es war doch nur ein dämlicher Kuss! Ich meine, ich…" Ginny schluckte, sie kam sich mehr als lächerlich vor, wegen dieser Erinnerung so aus der Haut gefahren zu sein.

„Ja?" Es war ein schlichtes Wort, ein leises Nachfragen und bei Ginny brachen alle Dämme.

„Was ist, wenn er merkt, dass er mich doch nicht liebt? Wenn ich ihm doch nichts bedeute und wenn er… was, wenn er sich in der neuen Zukunft gar nicht erst für mich entscheidet? Ich liebe Harry, ich liebe ihn wirklich, aber immer ist da diese Angst… obwohl ich weiß, dass es lächerlich ist und ich völlig überreagiere, aber ich… seit ich Harry das erste Mal gesehen habe, liebe ich ihn, Lily und wenn ich daran denke, dass ich für ihn früher nicht mehr als die Schwester seines besten Freundes war, dann wird mir ganz schlecht… was, wenn es eines Tages wieder so ist, wenn er wieder merkt, dass es ihm eigentlich nichts bedeutet, wie bei… bei Cho eben…"

Besorgt waren Lilys Augen immer größer geworden, während Ginny gesprochen hatte. Zum einen war ihr noch einmal deutlich bewusst geworden, wie viel Ginny Harry bedeutete, wie wichtig er ihr war und wie groß ihre Angst, ihn zu verlieren, gerade hier in einer für sie fremden Zeit mit einer ungewissen Zukunft – aber sie hatte noch etwas erkannt.

Und zum ersten Mal glaubte sie, James' Eifersucht zu verstehen, seine Ängste, die ihr bisher immer überzogen kleinkariert und Besitz ergreifend vorgekommen waren.

Doch in gerade diesem Punkt waren Ginny und James sich verdammt ähnlich: sie beide liebten ihren jetzigen Partner schon seit ihrem ersten Treffen und sie beide hatten panische Angst, eines Tages ohne ihn leben zu müssen.

Leise atmete sie die angehaltene Luft stoßweise wieder aus. Nein, hier ging es nicht um sie und James, hier ging es um Harry und Ginny, eine Ginny, die sich nichts mehr wünschte als Sicherheit und Frieden, etwas, dass sie niemals hatte kennen lernen dürfen.

Wie lange hatte sie um Harry kämpfen müssen, wie lange war sie sich unsicher gewesen, was er wirklich für sie empfand? Es musste grausam gewesen sein.

_Was so eine Stunde bei Stoneheart so alles anrichten kann_, dachte sie traurig und suchte nach Worten, wie sie Ginny trösten konnte.

„Ich hab doch eigentlich gar kein Recht eifersüchtig auf ihn zu sein", nuschelte Ginny in sich hinein, aber Lily hatte es verstanden.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie behutsam nach.

„Naja, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass Harry sich jemals für mich interessieren würde, je mehr sehen würde als Rons kleine, manchmal nervige Schwester und da... da", sie stockte, wie konnte sie der Mutter ihres Freundes das sagen?

„Ja? Was hast du gemacht?", bohrte diese sachte weiter.

„Ich hatte einen Freund nach dem anderen, um mich abzulenken, um nicht ständig an ihn denken zu müssen und tief in mir drinnen hatte ich wohl auch die leise Hoffnung, dass er ein wenig eifersüchtig werden würde."

Lily verstand, was Ginny meinte, hatte nicht ihr Freund den selben Weg gewählt? Wieder diese Parallelen zwischen ihrer Beziehung zu James und der zwischen Ginny und Harry.

„Du hast es ja auch letztendlich geschafft mich eifersüchtig zu machen, Gin. Als ich dich mit diesem Dean hinter diesem Wandbehang gesehen habe… ich dachte, das Monster in mir frisst mich auf", hörten die beiden Mädchen plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme hinter sich sprechen. Sie zuckten zusammen, drehten sich ruckartig um und sahen einen betretenen Harry dort stehen.

Augenblicklich fingen Ginnys Augen an zu strahlen, als sie Harry anblickte, Lily musste lächeln. Vorsichtig stand sie auf, murmelte „Ich lasse euch wohl besser alleine" und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss, wohl wissend, dass Ginny und Harry etwas länger brauchen würden, um sich auszusprechen.

* *

Gerade jenes Schloss verließ ein alter Mann in weitem Unhang mit Halbmondbrille und einem langen Bart, der ihm in der Gürtelschnalle steckte. Er war auf dem Weg in die Winkelgasse, in welcher er kurz darauf apparierte, er war kein Freund von Flohpulver.

Seine Füße trugen ihn vorbei an den schiefen Türmen von Gringotts durch die Straßen bis vor einen kleinen, verstaubten Laden mit einem einzigen Zauberstab im Fenster. Als er eintrat, knarrten die Dielen, man konnte bei dem schummrigen Licht kaum etwas erkennen. Schachtel an Schachtel reihte sich an einander und irgendwo hinten im Laden konnte man ein hektisches Rascheln vernehmen.

Kurz darauf erschien das freundliche Gesicht des Zauberstabmachers Ollivander, welcher den Schulleiter mit einer leichten Verbeugung begrüßte.

„Professor Dumbledore, welch eine Ehre, Sie in meinen bescheidenen Räumen begrüßen zu dürfen", sagte er eifrig und ging auf den Direktor zu.

„Mister Ollivander, es ist mir ein Vergnügen", entgegnete Dumbledore freundlich und folgte dem Mann in einen kleinen Hinterraum, der um einiges gemütlicher wirkte als der staubige Ladenraum.

„Ich hoffe, Ihre Untersuchungen haben etwas ergeben?"

„Nunja", sagte Ollivander leise, während er in seinem Tee rührte. „Ich habe viel überlegt… und bin zum Schluss eigentlich nur zu einer Möglichkeit gekommen."

Dumbledore sah interessiert auf. Würde er jetzt endlich erfahren, wieso Harrys Zauberstab damals so eigenmächtig gehandelt hatte?

„Es muss mit dem Priori Incantatem zusammen hängen", murmelte Ollivander in Gedanken, Dumbledore jedoch horchte auf. Waren seine Gedanken vielleicht doch nicht so falsch gewesen?

„Wie meinen Sie?", fragte er nach, obwohl er natürlich wusste, wovon der Zauberstabmacher sprach.

„Sie wissen sicherlich, dass der Zauberstab von Mister Smith und jener von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf von ein und demselben Phönix stammen, Professor. Nun, als diese Zauberstäbe gegen einander gerichtet wurden, geschah etwas einzigartiges – sie verbanden sich. Und ich denke, dass in genau dieser Verbindung der Schlüssel liegt, warum der Stab von Mister Smith sich schließlich eigenmächtig gegen den von Sie-wissen-schon-wem wandte."

Dumbledore nickte, genau das waren auch seine Überlegungen gewesen. Doch sein Verdacht ging noch weiter, vorsichtig sprach er seinen Gedanken aus.

„Könnte es sein, dass bei einer solchen Verbindung ein Zauberstab etwas von der Kraft des anderen übernimmt?"

Ollivander überlegte. „Ich habe zwar noch nie etwas davon gehört – aber möglich ist es, denke ich. Dazu müsste aber auch ihre Besitzer etwas sehr spezielles verbinden… eine sehr enge Bindung. Nicht nur die Zauberstäbe müssen Zwillinge sein, Professor, auch ihre Träger…"

Der Direktor seufzte leise, der gute Mann wusste ja nicht einmal, was er da sagte, dabei war er so nah an der Wahrheit dran!

Schnell, jedoch ohne unhöflich zu wirken, erhob er sich. „Mein lieber Ollivander, Sie haben mir sehr geholfen, ich danke Ihnen!", sagte er freundlich, deutete eine Verbeugung an und disapparierte direkt aus dem Laden hinaus und Richtung Schloss.

* *

„Oh je, ist Beccy immer so eisern während des Trainings?", fragte Ginny James leise, welcher neben ihr langsam wieder Richtung Schloss ging. Ein paar Stunden zuvor hatten Harry und sie sich wieder vertragen und waren noch lange am See sitzen geblieben, bis die Kapitänin der Gryffindor-Quidditchmannschaft sie von dort zum Training gescheucht hatte. Dies war härter als alles, was sie bisher erlebt hatten, denn Beccy war unbarmherzig und ließ alles solange wiederholen, bis es ihrer Meinung nach perfekt war und das Wort _perfekt_ schien es bei ihr nicht zu geben, wenn es um ihren geliebten Sport ging.

Harry ging ein paar Schritte vor Ginny, ihm schien das harte Training nichts ausgemacht zu haben, er plauderte munter mit der Schwarzhaarigen und schien noch immer ganz im Rausch des Spieles gefangen.

Er gestikulierte wild, als er ihr scheinbar etwas erklärte, als er von einem blonden Mädchen, welches ihm entgegen kam, unterbrochen wurde.

„Du bist doch Harry Smith, oder? Professor Dumbledore schickt mich, er sagt, du möchtest bitte zu ihm kommen." Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, verschwand sie auch schon wieder.

Harry schüttelte nur verwundert seinen Kopf und sah ihr hinterher, bevor er seufzte und Beccy seinen Besen mit der Bitte, ihn doch mit zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu nehmen in die Hand drückte und zum Schloss hoch spurtete.

Wenn Dumbledore ihn bat zu sich zu kommen, musste etwas Wichtiges geschehen sein, denn dass es nicht um eine Bestrafung ging, das wusste er.

_Aber vielleicht_, dachte er, _vielleicht waren ja auch meine Ergebnisse im Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Test so schlecht, dass er mir mitteilen will, dass ich zurück gestuft werde_.

Er war sich immer noch vollkommen sicher, bei dieser Leistungskontrolle vollkommen versagt zu haben. Je mehr er über diese Idee nachdachte, desto langsamer wurden seine Schritte, desto mehr zögerte er die Begegnung mit seinem Mentor hinaus. Schließlich gelangte er aber an dem steinernen Wasserspeier an, welcher sich auch gleich bereitwillig für ihn öffnete. Er ließ sich von der drehenden Wendeltreppe nach oben bringen und klopfte zaghaft an die Bürotür.

Von innen erklang ein nachdenkliches „Herein", ehe er den kreisrunden Raum betrat.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige zögernd.

„Ja Harry, das wollte ich allerdings. Setz dich doch bitte, ich hoffe, ich habe euer Training nicht unterbrochen. Nicht auszudenken, was Miss O'Conner mit mir anstellt, wenn dies so sein sollte", schmunzelte er und musterte Harry über seine halbmondförmige Brille hinweg.

„Nein, wir waren gerade fertig und auf dem Weg zurück", antwortete Harry und fragte sich immer mehr, was geschehen sein konnte.

„Also Harry, warum ich dich rufen ließ ist Folgendes. Ich habe dir versprochen, wenn ich wüsste, was mit deinem Zauberstab passiert ist, als du Voldemort das letzte Mal begegnet bist, gebe ich dir Bescheid. Ich war heute bei Mister Ollivander, um meinen Verdacht bestätigen zu lassen und wie es aussieht, hatte ich wieder einmal Recht", begann Dumbledore und erzählte Harry in den folgenden Minuten, was er heute erfahren hatte.

„Hast du das alles verstanden?", fragte Dumbledore seinen Schützling, nachdem er fertig war mit seinen Ausführungen. Harry nickte, aber hing immer noch seinen Gedanken nach. Seine Überlegungen schweiften wieder zu seiner Verteidigungsstunde, wie konnte er sich nur Gedanken darüber machen, dass Dumbledore ihn zurückstufen würde.

„Was ist los Harry, was beschäftigt dich?", fragte Dumbledore, nachdem dieser seinen Schüler einen Moment lang gemustert hatte.

„Ich denke an den Unterricht von heute", antwortete Harry nach einem Moment des Haderns.

„Zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf, Harry. Professor Stoneheart mag manchmal etwas streng sein, aber er ist einer der besten, wenn auch härtesten Aurorenausbilder des Ministeriums. Und ich denke, manchmal vergisst er einfach, dass ihr noch Schüler seid und keine Aurorenanwärter, die er in euch wohl sieht."

„Ich dachte bis heute eigentlich, dass ich in dem Fach gut wäre, richtig gut. Ich mein ich habe sogar in meinem fünften Schuljahr ältere Schüler unterrichtet und nun zwei Stunden bei dem Lehrer und ich zweifel an allem." Harry seufzte und senkte seinen Blick auf die Kante von Dumbledores Schreibtisches.

„Harry, du wirst es schaffen, da bin ich mir sicher. Bedenke, dass dir der Unterricht dieses Schuljahres fehlt, das kannst du nicht innerhalb von zwei Tagen wieder aufholen und wie ich von Professor Kesselbrand erfahren habe, bist du in dem Fach richtig gut", schmunzelte Dumbledore und sah Harry weiterhin über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

„Ja aber nur, weil ich Hagrid als Professor hatte und er uns am liebsten seine Monster im Unterricht gezeigt hat, unter anderem die Thestrale, wovon der Unterricht gestern handelte."

Auch Harry gelang es nun nicht, sein Lächeln ganz zu unterdrücken, als er an seinen großen Freund dachte und wie sehr er bemüht war, seinen Unterricht spannend und interessant zu gestalten und ihnen dabei zum Teil auch gefährliche Geschöpfe und eigenen Züchtungen gezeigt hatte.

Dumbledore nickte Harry zu, erhob sich und sagte: „Falls du sonst nichts mehr auf dem Herzen hast, würde ich sagen, eine heiße Dusche und deine Freunde warten auf dich."

Auch der Gryffindor erhob sich nun, verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Kaum hatte er das Passwort gesagt und das Portrait war aufgeschwungen, kam ihm ein Lärm entgegen, der ihn glauben ließ, irgendetwas verpasst zu haben. Schon wurde in den Raum gezogen und sah nur noch lange schwarze Haare, die ihn mit sich zogen und anschließend in einer ruhigeren Ecke in einen Sessel gedrückt wurde.

Erst jetzt kam Harry dazu, sich genauer umzusehen. „Was ist denn hier los? Die benehmen sich ja alle, als hätten wir gerade sowohl die Quidditch- als auch den Hauspokal auf einmal gewonnen." Weiter konnte er nicht reden, denn schon setzte sich ein rothaariges Mädchen auf seinen Schoß und gab ihm einen langen und zärtlichen Kuss.

„Die sechs Verrückten meinten, wir müssten eine Einstandsparty schmeißen, naja und das ist sie jetzt", klärte Ginny ihn auf und schmiegte sich noch etwas enger an ihren Freund.

Breit grinsend sah Harry nun in die Runde. Seine Augen leuchteten begeistert und er war nicht im Stande noch ein Wort zu sagen. Sechs lächelnde Gesichter schauten ihn und anschließend sich gegenseitig an und ihre Blicke sagten so viel wie ‚Aufgabe erledigt'.

Stumm hob Harry seine Freundin von seinem Schoß herunter und erhob sich, ging auf seine Freunde, nein, seine Familie zu und umarmte sie. Etwas murmelnd das wie, ‚Dusche', klang, verschwand er die Treppe hinauf in den Schlafsaal.

Oben angekommen, ging er zu seinem Bett und suchte seine Sachen zusammen, die er zum Duschen brauchte, als sein Blick auf die weiteren Betten fiel, welche im Zimmer standen. Direkt neben seinem Bett stand Remus', und gegenüber James, während rechts von ihm neben der Badezimmertür Peters Bett und gegenüber von Peter und somit rechts von Harry stand Sirius' Bett.

Immer wieder sah er zwischen den Betten seines Vaters und seines Paten hin und her. Diese beiden Personen, die ihm so schon so unendlich viel bedeuteten, obwohl sie selbst noch Schüler waren, würden eines Tages wirklich diese Positionen einnehmen.

Doch nun waren sie hier und warteten unten auf ihn, während er nach dem Quidditchtraining erst einmal duschen wollte.

Als er sich den Umhang abstreifte, musste er an den Tarnumhang seines Dads denken, welchen ihm Dumbledore im ersten Schuljahr als Weihnachtsgeschenk überreicht hatte. Schon da war Harry bewusst gewesen, dass dieser jemand etwas ganz Besonderes sein musste.

Und nun war er nicht länger gezwungen, sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, seine Eltern kennen lernen zu dürfen – nein, er kannte sie und mit etwas Glück würden sie eines Tages wirklich seine Eltern sein.

Harry merkte, wie ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunter lief, er schämte sich nicht dafür. Endlich durfte er all das haben, was ihm in seiner Zeit verwehrt geblieben war – Liebe, Freundschaft und das Gefühl, endlich ein Zuhause zu haben.

Leise öffnete sich die Tür und Ginny steckte vorsichtig den Kopf durch den Spalt. Als sie Harry so in Gedanken versunken neben seinem Bett stehen sah, das Waschzeug in der Hand, ging sie vorsichtig auf ihn zu.

„Harry?", fragte sie leise und sah ihn etwas besorgt an. „Hast du geweint?"

Harrys Blick schien sich plötzlich zu klären, anscheinend hatte er sie bisher noch gar nicht wirklich wahr genommen.

„Was?", wollte er verwirrt wissen und guckte sie aus großen Augen an, in welchen Ginny so unterschiedliche Gefühle auf einmal sehen konnte, dass sie einfach auf ihn zugehen musste und ihn liebevoll in den Arm nahm.

Zu ihrer Überraschung klammerte Harry sich ungewohnt fest an sie und flüsterte „Lass mich nie mehr los, Gin, nie mehr."

Ginny schluckte und nickte an seiner Schulter. Dann hob sie den Kopf und sah ihm tief in die so traurigen und zugleich glücklichen Augen. „Harry, sehe ich so aus, als würde ich dich je wieder gehen lassen? Wie könnte ich das tun, wollte ich mir nicht selbst das Herz brechen? Ich liebe dich, Harry und daran wird sich auch niemals etwas ändern. Versprochen."

Harry antwortete, indem er sie zärtlich küsste, welcher Ginny mehr als tausend Worte sagte. Überrascht merkte sie, wie er den Kuss vertiefte, was auch sie nicht kalt ließ. Das Waschzeug war vergessen, als sie Harrys Hände an ihren Hüften spürte, unbewusst trat sie gleich einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. Ließ nun auch ihre Hände wandern, strich ihm über die Oberarme, die Schultern und weiter über seinem Rücken, bis sie bei seinem Hosenbund verweilte. Langsam begann sie das Oberteil seiner Quidditchrobe aus der Hose zu ziehen und über die verschwitzte Haut darunter zu streicheln.

Auch Harrys Hände gingen nun weiter auf Wanderschaft, strichen sanft an ihrer Hüfte auf und ab, wanderten weiter nach vorne und oben und begannen langsam die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Fragend sah Harry seine Freundin an, doch Ginny nickte nur und zog um ihm ihr Einverständnis noch deutlicher zu machen, sein Quidditchshirt über den Kopf und warf es hinter sich auf den Boden.

Als der letzte Knopf offen war, streifte er ihr die Bluse ab und fuhr mit seinen Händen gefühlvoll über ihre Schultern, den Rücken hinab zum Verschluss ihres BHs.

Gerade, als er sich daran machen wollte, ebendiesen zu öffnen, sprang die Tür mit Schwung auf und man hörte Sirius suchend rufen: „HARRY WO BLEI-"


	33. Animagi mit oder ohne Hilfe

Hey ihr Lieben!

Vielen Dank an **zamy88**, **valerie27 **und **mitzy-chan** für eure Reviews, hier kommt ein neues Kapitel, wir hoffen, es gefällt euch.

Nebenbei möchten wir euch auf unser Forum aufmerksam machen, in welchem ihr einige Fanarts zu dieser Story sehen könnt - und noch über sehr viel mehr Themen als HP quasseln: den Link findet ihr auf unserem Profil (klick auf Homepage, oder Link im Text) wir freuen uns auf euch!

Liebe Grüße,

Vojka und Cassiopea

_**Kapitel 32**_

**Animagi – Mit oder ohne Hilfe**

„SIRIUS!", kam es empört von Ginny. Sie drehte sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, welcher immer noch perplex in der Tür zum Schlafsaal stand, stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihn aus ihren braunen Augen böse an. Leider verlor diese ansonsten sehr Angst einflößende Geste etwas an ihrer Intensität dadurch, dass sie immer noch nur in Hose und BH vor dem Rumtreiber stand. Dieser fing nun dämlich an zu grinsen und sah Ginny schon lange nicht mehr ins Gesicht.

„Sirius Black, wenn du nicht sofort wo anders hinguckst, werden sich meine Eltern leider einen neuen Paten für mich suchen müssen, denn du wirst den Tag meiner Geburt dann nicht mehr erleben", fauchte Harry und schnappte sich seinen Quidditchumhang, welchen er Ginny um die Schultern legte. Sie sah ihn an und schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Ich – eh – wollte nur gucken, wo ihr bleibt, sonst verpasst ihr noch eure eigene Party", meinte Sirius nur ohne aufzuhören zu grinsen, drehte sich lässig um und schloss die Tür hinter sich und mit einem „ich wünsch euch noch viel Spaß, bis in ein paar Stunden", ließ er die beiden allein.

Unten angekommen trat er zu James und Lily, welche ihn fragend ansahen.

„Und, wo sind sie? Ich will doch mit meinem Sohn seine offizielle Ankunft in Hogwarts feiern, wie es sich für einen Rumtreiber gehört", sagte James und nippte an seinem Butterbier.

Sirius' Grinsen hingegen wurde nun nur noch breiter. „Krone, unser neuer Rumtreiber macht uns gerade alle Ehre", antwortete er, schnappte sich eine Hähnchenkeule und biss genüsslich hinein.

„Was meins du?", wollte Lily wissen, während sie ahnungslos zwischen den beiden Freunden hin und her blickte, denn auch James' Gesichtsausdruck zierte nun ein breites Grinsen.

„Du meinst, er und Ginny… da oben…?", murmelte Peter, der das Gespräch zufällig mit bekommen hatte und fügte kaum hörbar hinzu: „Ich hoffe, sie nehmen nicht mein Bett."

Lily schnappte empört nach Luft und James und Sirius grölten nur.

„Komm schon Lils, gönn ihnen den Spaß – die feiern da oben und wir hier unten, also sei nicht so", sagte James immer noch lachend und drückte seiner Freundin einen Schmatzer auf die Wange.

„Spaß?", erklang eine halb wütende, halb amüsierte Stimme von der Treppe, „Nein danke, den hat unser lieber Sirius uns ja so nett verdorben", sagte Ginny und warf einen giftigen Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen, welcher ein leises Fiepen von sich gab. Einer wütenden Ginny Weasley wollte er nicht allein ausgeliefert sein.

Nach einem kurzen Moment stellte Sirius sein Gewinsel ein, hob den Kopf und sah Ginny fest in die Augen. „Das nächste Mal stellt ein paar Schuhe vor die Tür oder hängt ein _bitte-nicht-stören_ Schild dran, dann wäre ich auch nicht reingeplatzt, woher sollte ich wissen, dass du Harry beim Duschen helfen wolltest?"

Ginny schnappte nach Luft, guckte ihn noch einmal giftig an und verschwand im Trubel, welcher immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte. Dies, so befand die Rothaarige, musste sie sich nicht gefallen lassen.

Fünf Minuten später kam auch Harry die Treppe herunter, an welchem Ende immer noch seine Eltern und ihre Freunde standen und sich leise unterhielten. „Wo ist Ginny?", fragte er, als er die letzte Stufe genommen hatte und zu ihnen getreten war.

„Irgendwo dahinten", murmelte Sirius und fand seine Schuhe mit einem Mal sehr interessant.

Mit einem „Wir reden später noch", ging Harry seine Freundin suchen, fand sie aber nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum. So betrat rasch wieder die Treppe in den Schlafsaal hinauf. Er stürmte zu seinem Bett und kramte in seinem Koffer, zog ein alt aussehendes Pergament hervor, tippte sie mit seinem Zauberstab drauf und nuschelte ‚Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut'. Sofort zogen sich feine Linien über das Pergament und Schloss Hogwarts und seine Bewohner wurden sichtbar.

Er suchte die ganze Karte nach ihr ab, um sie schlussendlich in ihrem Schlafsaal zu finden. Also konnte er nicht viel tun, außer warten und vielleicht Lily oder Beccy hochschicken, wenn sie in ein paar Minuten noch nicht wieder da sein sollte.

So gesellte er sich wieder zu der Party, gönnte sich ein Butterbier und fragte Sirius unverblümt: „Und, was hast du mit ihr angestellt, dass sie vor dir geflüchtet ist?"

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte: „Gar nichts! Ich hatte nur den Vorschlag, das nächste Mal besser zu kennzeichnen, was ihr vorhabt, damit keiner reinplatzt."

Harry verschluckte sich beinahe. „Was wir vorhaben? Klar, vielleicht sollten wir es in Leuchtschrift ans Schwarze Brett hängen: den Jungenschlafsaal der siebten Klasse nicht betreten, ich habe Sex. Gruß, Harry", murrte er sarkastisch und schnaubte leicht, Sirius konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht", sagte er jedoch abwehrend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur, damit man erkennt, dass dort drinnen zwei Menschen sind, die vielleicht gerade nicht gestört werden wollen bei irgendwelchen… intimeren… Aktionen…"

Nun musste auch Harry grinsen. „Okay, ist ja gut. Wenn du das nächste Mal wieder nicht mitbekommst, dass Ginny mir nach oben folgt, hänge ich ein großes Schild an die Tür mit einem schwarzen Hund drauf: 'wir müssen leider draußen bleiben.'"

Sirius verstand die Anspielung auf diese Art Schilder in der Muggelwelt natürlich nicht und brachte nur ein nicht sehr kluges „Aha" zu Stande, Harry lachte auf.

„Mann Tatze, das war ein Witz. Ich hab schon verstanden, was du meinst", lachte er und stieß seine Butterbierflasche gegen die seines Paten.

Im selben Moment kam Ginny die Treppe hinunter und trat an sie heran.

Etwas kleinlaut wandte sich Sirius an die Rothaarige: „Ginny, ich wollte mich entschuldigen, das nächste Mal pass ich besser auf, wen ich störe."

„Macht nichts, aber mach dich auf Rache gefasst, Black", gab Ginny zurück und grinste nur, während sie Sirius eine Handvoll Süßigkeiten anbot. „Versöhnungsangebot, wenn du magst."

Sirius nickte begeistert und griff zu, gleich drei Toffees auf einmal.

Harry, der die Süßigkeiten erkannte, musste sich schnell weg drehen, damit Sirius sein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht sah.

Ginny jedoch blieb nach außen hin freundlich und ruhig, während der Animagus die kleinen Würfel in seiner Hand musterte.

Doch anstatt sich für einen zu entscheiden, warf er sich alle drei auf einmal in den Mund. Ginny wurde schlagartig blass und murmelte ein „Oh Gott, das hab ich nicht gewollt", als die Wirkung auch schon einsetzte.

Zuerst begann es aus Sirius' Nase so heftig zu bluten, dass bald darauf etliche Flecken auf seinem Shirt und dem Teppich waren, ganz abgesehen von seinem Ärmel, welchen er sich erschreckt vor den Mund hielt. Dann jedoch schlagartig weg riss und sich inmitten der Schülerschaft übergab.

„Was ist das?!", würgte Sirius hervor und auch Harry sah seine Freundin aus großen Augen an.

„Gin, was hast du mit ihm gemacht?!", fuhr er sie an und half den noch immer vornüber gebeugten Sirius. „Na los, hilf ihm!"

Mit etwas zittrigen Händen reichte sie Harry die violette Hälfte der Süßigkeiten und hoffte nur, dass Sirius diese überhaupt noch annehmen würde.

„Geh mir weg damit!", schlug ebendieser Harrys Hand beiseite, doch Harry rede unermüdlich auf seinen Paten ein und zwang ihm die Gegenstücke geradezu auf. Kaum hatte Sirius diese hinunter geschluckt, versiegte der Blutstrom aus seiner Nase und auch das Erbrechen hörte auf.

Schwankend stolperte er ein paar Schritte rückwärts, Harry murmelte einen Reinigungszauber und ließ die Flecken und den Unrat auf dem Teppich und Sirius' Kleidern verschwinden, ebenso wie dessen Geschmack im Mund.

Alles, was blieb, war der Gestank nach Erbrochenem, was die Partygäste sehr schnell dazu brachte, sich zu verflüchtigen.

„Hölle Ginny, was war das?!", wollte Sirius wissen und sah die zusammen gesunkenen Ginny scharf an, welche den Rest der Toffees schnell in ihre Hosentasche zurück gesteckt hatte.

„Nach der Wirkung zu schließen würde ich sagen, Nasblutnougat und Kotzpastillen, aber was das Dritte war, kann ich nicht genau sagen", murmelte Ginny ihren Füßen zu.

„Bitte was?", kam es verständnislos von Sirius.

„Wir haben euch doch von Ginnys Zwillingsbrüdern und ihren Erfindungen erzählt. Das waren welche von ihnen. Nasch – und Schwänzleckereien", erklärte Harry bereitwillig und schüttelte über Ginnys Leichtsinn, Sirius gleich mehrere von den Süßigkeiten auf einmal zu geben, den Kopf.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum sie als unsere würdigen Nachfolger gelten. Die beiden muss ich unbedingt einmal kennen lernen!", sagte Sirius begeistert, vergessen war der Ärger über das durch die Süßigkeiten verursachte Unbehagen.

„Tja, da musst du wohl bis April warten", grinste Ginny und war froh, dass Sirius ihr nicht länger böse war.

Dieser sah sie nur leicht verständnislos an. „Wieso?"

„Naja, im Moment ist Molly noch mit ihnen schwanger", erklärte Harry und lachte, als er an die Vorhersehung dachte, dass die Fred und George ausgerechnet am ersten April zur Welt kommen würden.

Remus, Beccy, Peter, James und Lily waren nun ebenfalls zu ihnen gestoßen und fragten sich, was hier soeben eigentlich passiert war.

„Ohman Tatze, so hast du noch nie eine Party gesprengt", lachte James und klopfte seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter.

Sirius brummte nur etwas Unverständliches und verschwand in seinem Schlafsaal. „Ich glaube, wir sollten alle ins Bett gehen, morgen um zehn erwarten uns eure Väter", sagte Peter an Beccy und James gewand und setzte sich auch in Bewegung um ins Bett zu gehen.

In den jeweiligen Schlafräumen war jedoch noch lange nicht Ruhe. Sowohl die Mädchen als auch die Jungen lagen noch lange zusammen wach und kannten nur ein Thema: die Stunde mit Liam und Patrick am nächsten Morgen.

„Was denkt ihr über dieses Training?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Mh, ich weiß nicht recht", sagte James, „Mein Dad kann manchmal etwas… okay, ziemlich komisch und auch streng sein… außerdem, wie lange wird es dauern, bis er und Patrick heraus finden, dass wir Animagi sind?"

„Nicht registrierte Animagi, wohl bemerkt", nuschelte Remus, während Peter sich aufsetzte.

„Ohje, dann werden sie es sicher bald wissen… und was dann?", fragte er leicht ängstlich und sah abwartend in die Runde.

„Also", warf Harry ein, „Dumbledore weiß ja bereits, dass ihr Animagi seid, also denke ich, wenn sie es heraus finden, habt ihr die Deckung von oben. Ist nur die Frage, wie unsere eigene weitere Planung aussieht, wenn wir wirklich alle Animagi werden wollen, sprich auch Remus und ich und die Mädchen."

„Wie schon? Nächtliche Streifzüge durch den Wald und das nicht nur an Vollmond", sagte Sirius und warf einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick aus dem Fenster neben seinem Bett. Der nächste Vollmond war nach seinem Geschmack noch viel zu lange hin.

„Und wenn wir es ihnen doch sagen? Vielleicht können sie uns helfen?", schlug Harry leise vor, obwohl er ahnte, dass die anderen weniger begeistert von der Idee wären.

„Ich bin immer noch dagegen, aber ich schlage vor, wir schlafen jetzt und fragen morgen früh vor dem Frühstück die Mädels, was sie davon halten", gähnte James und warf sich nach hinten in sein Bett auf welchem er eben noch gesessen hatte.

„Einverstanden, mal sehen, was unsere holde Weiblichkeit dazu sagt", antwortete Sirius und bette seinen Kopf ebenfalls auf seinem Kissen.

Im Mädchenschlafsaal war die Diskussion um das Einschalten der beiden Auroren in ihre Pläne schneller beendet, denn sie waren sich sofort einig. Beccy meinte sogar, dass ihr Vater diese Idee gut fände und er ihnen begeistert helfen würde, solange sie es nur gut verkauften und versprachen keinen Unfug zu treiben.

**

„Ginny, Lily, Beccy? Wir haben da eine Frage an euch", kam es am nächsten morgen leise von Remus, als die Acht am Frühstückstisch platz genommen hatten.

„Ja?", war die einstimmige Antwort von den Dreien. „Was gibt es denn?", setzte Lily noch hinzu und sah abwartend zwischen den Jungs hin und her.

„Wir haben gestern in unserem Schlafsaal noch diskutiert, ob wir Liam und Patrick in unseren Plan Animagi zu werden, einweihen wollen und sie um Hilfe bitten sollen oder nicht", flüsterte Remus ihnen zu. Kaum hatten die Mädchen die Frage vernommen, brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus, was mit Unverständnis von den Jungs quittiert wurde.

„Genau darüber haben wir gestern auch noch geredet", klärte Ginny sie auf, weil sie die Fragezeichen in den Augen sah. „Und um eure Frage von eben zu beantworten, wir sind uns einig, dass wir sie fragen wollen. Es dürfte um einiges leichter werden, wenn wir Hilfe haben und es nicht auf eigene Faust versuchen, auch wenn wir eine Menge über das Thema gelesen haben. Es kann einfach eine Menge schief gehen, bei diesem Unterfangen. Ich weiß, was ihr sagen wollt", fügte sie hinzu, als sie sah, das sowohl James als auch Sirius ihren Redeschwall unterbrechen wollten," bei euch ist alles gut gegangen, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass dies bei uns auch der Fall sein muss und es wäre einfach schön, wenn jemand ein Auge darauf haben würde. So nun dürft ihr." Grinsend schloss sie ihren kleinen Vortrag ab und wandte sich den perplexen Jungs zu.

„Seid ihr euch wirklich sicher?", fragte James kleinlaut. „Dad wird uns in der Luft zerreißen."

„Falsch James, Sirius und dich wird er in der Luft zerreißen, weil ihr ihm so etwas verheimlicht habt. Mein Dad ist da anders, wenn ich es ihm richtig erkläre, wird er es verstehen", sagte Beccy voller Überzeugung.

James hob resignierend die Schultern, nachdem Lily ihm mit einem Blick zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass auch sie diese Hilfe wünschte. „Ist gut, ihr habt gewonnen. Ich gebe mich geschlagen, aber auch nur, weil vier der fünf, die jetzt Animagi werden wollen, der Meinung sind, sie zu fragen."

Schweigend beendeten die Acht ihr Frühstück.

„Küss mich Lily, ich habe noch 20 Minuten zu leben, denn dann ist mein Dad hier und ich bin tot, wenn er erfährt, was wir gemacht haben", sagte James und sah seine Freundin bittend an.

„Nur noch so wenig Zeit? Verdammt!", rief sie, erhob sich schnell und drückte ihrem Freund nur einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund und war schon aus der Großen Halle, in welcher sie auf die beiden Auroren warten sollten, verschwunden. Keine Minute später kam sie nach Luft japsend wieder am Tisch an. „James kann ich mir deinen Umhang aus dem Schlafsaal holen?" Der Schwarzhaarige hatte kaum zustimmend genickt, als sie auch schon wieder davon stürmte.

Sie rannte die Gänge des fast leeren Schlosses, denn fast alle Schüler waren entweder noch beim Frühstück, oder schliefen noch seelenruhig in ihren Betten, entlang. Schnaufend und nach Luft ringend kam sie vor der Fetten Dame an, nannte ihr das Passwort und rannte in den Schlafsaal der Jungs aus dem siebten Jahrgang.

„HImmel James, kannst du nicht endlich mal Ordnung in deinen Sachen halten", murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie fast den kompletten Inhalt von seinem Koffer auf dem dazugehörigen Bett oder daneben verteilte. „Ha da ist er. Das Chaos kann er nachher selber beseitigen, wenn er ordentlicher wäre, hätte ich nicht alles verteilen müssen!"

Schnell raste sie die Treppe wieder herunter und die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf, ging an ihren Koffer, mit einem Griff fand sie, was sie suchte. Das Geräusch des Zuklappens ihres Koffers ging im Zuschlagen der Tür komplett unter, denn Lily war schon wieder auf dem Sprung, rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und wieder die Gänge der Schule entlang. Zwei kurze Gänge vor der Bibliothek, ihr Ziel, verlangsamte sie die Schritte, um wieder etwas zu Atem zu kommen. Als sie nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war, versteckte sie sich hinter einer der Statuen und sah sich um, ob sie auch niemand beobachtete. Niemand war zu sehen, also warf sie sich den Tarnumhang, welchen sie aus James Schlafsaal geholt hatte über und ging leise in den Raum hinein. Zwar konnte der alte Bibliothekar kaum hören und sehen, trotzdem wollte sie nicht riskieren entdeckt zu werden.

Zwei Schritte vor der Verbotenen Abteilung, trat sie auf den Saum des Umhangs und ließ eines der Bücher, welche sie vor ein paar Tagen von hier geholt hatte und nun zurück bringen wollte, fallen. Unglücklicherweise war in dem Moment Mr. Lyalls auf dem Weg in eben jene Abteilung um ein Buch, welches ein Schüler zurück gebracht hatte, an seinen angestammten Platz zu tun. Er hörte das aufschlagen des Buches und sah es auch auf dem Boden liegen.

„Ist da jemand?", fragte Mr. Lyalls und sah sich suchend um. Lily, welche immer noch unter dem Tarnumhang da stand, rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Sie wagte es kaum zu atmen, obwohl sie wusste, dass der Bibliothekar fast taub war.

Er legte das Buch, welches er zurück in die Verbotene Abteilung bringen wollte, in ein Regal. Lily stand natürlich genau dort, wo er es ablegen wollte, konnte aber gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite springen. Mr. Lyalls bückte sich um das das Buch aufzuheben, was der Rothaarigen runtergefallen war, musterte den Titel und runzelte die Stirn. „Wer hat sich das denn ausgeliehen? Gerade bei solchen Büchern passe ich doch immer auf", wunderte er sich. Lily nutzte den Moment der Abgelenktheit, um das Buch, welches sie noch in der Hand hielt auf das zu legen, was der Bibliothekar ins Regal gelegt hatte. Leise und nicht weiter bemerkt verschwand sie aus der Bibliothek.

Draußen angekommen, versteckte sie sich wieder hinter einer der Statuen, sah sich um und als sie niemanden entdecken konnte zog sie sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und verstaute ihn in ihrer Tasche und rannte den Weg zurück zu den anderen. Gerade als durch die Eingangshalle lief, traten auch Beccys und James' Väter durch das Portal.

„Lily wo willst du so schnell hin, hast du neuerdings Angst vor mir, das du wegläufst?", fragte ein lachender Patrick O'Conner und ging raschen Schrittes auf die beste Freundin seiner Tochter zu, welche bei den Worten des Aurors stehengeblieben war.

„Nein, Pat. Wieso sollte ich vor dir weglaufen? Nur weil du jetzt mein Lehrer bist? Ich weiß, dass du trotzdem ein Mensch bist", antwortete Lily mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und ließ sich kurz umarmen.

„Na ja, das kann man nicht von allen Professoren dieses Schlosses behaupten", grinste Liam, welcher nun auch zu den beiden getreten war.

Zu Dritt gingen sie in die Große Halle an den Tisch der Gryffindors, wo die anderen sieben Jugendlichen schon warteten. Als Dumbledore die beiden Auroren eintreten sah, erhob er sich von seinem Platz und Schritt auf die Gruppe zu.

„Liam, Patrick, es ist schön, dass ihr hier seid. Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr nehmt das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung für eure Übungen. Wenn ihr irgendetwas benötigen solltet, Twix und Crossie wissen Bescheid, sie werden euch gerne helfen, falls meine Hilfe benötigt wird, werden die beiden mich benachrichtigen. Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Erfolg" Damit war der Schulleiter schon wieder verschwunden und ließ die acht Gryffindors und ihre _Lehrer_ alleine.

Einen kurzen Moment sahen sie ihm noch hinterher, dann räusperte sich Liam: „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir verlieren keine Zeit. Je eher wir anfangen, desto eher seid ihr auch wieder entlassen."

„Ich weiß schon, Dad hat noch eheliche Pflichten zu erfüllen", lachte James und lief schnell aus der Halle um seinem Dad zu entkomme.

„Der soll mir mal nach Hause kommen, wo er nur immer seine freche Klappe her nimmt", beschwerte sich Liam und wandte sich auch zu gehen. Die anderen folgten ihm.

„Ich weiß, woher er seine dieses Mundwerk hat", grinste nun auch Patrick und sah seinen langjährigen Freund und Partner herausfordernd an.

„Man wo bleibt ihr denn? Ich war mal eben so frei und habe den Raum etwas umgestaltet", empfing ein sichtlich gut gelaunter James die anderen. Zwar wollte er immer noch nicht von seinem Dad unterrichtet werden, aber er wusste, dass widersprechen nichts nützen würde und machte nun einfach das beste daraus. Während die anderen langsam durch die Gänge geschlichen waren, war er den Weg nach oben gerannt und hatte schon einmal alle Tische verschwinden lassen und einen Kreis aus zehn Stühlen in der Mitte positioniert. „Ihr möchtet doch sicherlich erst einmal mit uns reden, bevor wir mit dem Training los legen."

„Eigentlich nicht, aber wenn du dir schon mal die Mühe gemacht hast mein Sohn, dann werden wir eben erst reden und dann lernen", antwortete Liam ihm.

„Na ja", druckste Harry etwas herum. Er setzte sich gleich neben seinen Vater auf einen der Stühle und blickte etwas ängstlich zu den beiden Auroren auf. „Wir wollten mit euch auf jeden Fall reden. Ich hatte da nämlich so eine Idee, bei der wir gerne eure Hilfe hätten."

„Und die wäre?", fragte Patrick und musterte die acht nacheinander eingehend.

„Ich … ich hatte die Idee, ähm", stotterte Harry herum, so dass Beccy es nicht mehr aushielt und sich an ihren Dad wandte.

„Dad, wir würden gerne Animagi werden."

„Ihr wollt was?!", kam es entsetzt von dem Iren.

„Wir fünf", damit zeigte Beccy auf Lily, Ginny, Remus, Harry und sich, „würden gerne Animagi werden."

Liam, dem aufgefallen war, das drei bei der Aufzählung fehlten, stutzte. „James? Warum wollt ihr drei keine Animagi werden?"

Jetzt war die Zeit der Wahrheit, so fand James, rausreden brachte nichts. „Also Dad, die Sache ist die, chrm, du weißt schon, ähm", stotterte er und warf einen Blick in Remus' Richtung, der immer kleiner zu werden schien in seinem Stuhl. „Peter, Sirius und ich sind schon Animagi. Seit zwei Jahren. Bitte verstehe, wir hatten keine andere Wahl, wir wollten nicht, das er es alleine durchstehen muss. Und wir hatten gelesen, das er Tieren nichts tun würde, nur deshalb-", James brach ab, nun lag die Entscheidung ganz allein bei seinem Dad, was er mit dieser neuen Information anfangen würde.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er ernst und guckte zwischen den vier Rumtreibern hin und her. „Ich wäre enttäuscht gewesen, wenn du keine Möglichkeit gefunden hättest." Dies war eine Antwort, mit der keiner der jungen Gryffindors gerechnet hätte und auch Patricks Miene sagte, dass er seinen Freund nicht verstand.

„Was ist hier los? Irgendetwas verheimlichst du mir doch", wollte er so gleich von ihm wissen.

Liam warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu, dieser nickte und senkte dann seinen Blick.

„Eine Kleinigkeit gibt es tatsächlich, die ich dir nie erzählt habe, aber bevor du jetzt wütend auf mich wirst, ich hatte nicht das Recht das zu tun, da es nicht meine Geschichte ist. Du musst wissen, das Remus ein Werwolf ist.

„Ein Werwolf? Meine Tochter ist mit einem Werwolf zusammen? Rebecca Marie O'Conner! Du wirst dich sofort von diesem - diesem Tier trennen, haben wir uns verstanden?!", schrie er in den Raum.


	34. Zusatztraining I

_**Kapitel 33**_

**Zusatztraining I**

„Nein!", rief Beccy aus. „Ich liebe Remus und auch den Wolf in ihm."

„Du… du… wusstest es vorher schon?", stotterte Patrick und sah zwischen seiner Tochter und dem Werwolf hin und her. Remus saß immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf da und traute sich nicht, dem Auror ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ja, ich wusste, was in ihm steckt. Dadurch ist er aber kein anderer Mensch, nur weil er ein paar Stunden im Monat dem, was in ihm steckt, erliegt", antwortete sie und nahm Remus' Hand in ihre und drückte sie. Remus sah kurz auf und ein zögerliches Lächeln zauberte sich auf seine Lippen. Beccy lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm demonstrativ vor den Augen ihres Vaters einen langen und zärtlichen Kuss.

„Pat, bleib mal ganz ruhig. Ich kenne Remus jetzt schon seit Jahren und weiß beinahe eben solange, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Ich kann nur sagen, habe ich kaum einen vernünftigeren jungen Mann getroffen und ich hege immer noch die leise Hoffnung, dass ein kleines bisschen davon auf meinen Sohn abfärbt", sagte Liam und sah dabei schmunzelnd zu James, der nur die Augen verdrehte.

„Wie - ich meine - wann – wurdest du gebissen?", wollte Patrick nun wissen und sah nicht mehr ganz so böse aus.

Remus senkte wieder seinen Blick. Beccy hielt immer noch seine Hand fest und drückte sie nun sanft, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie zu ihm stand, dass nichts sie trennen konnte. „Ich war noch sehr klein, als Greyback auf unsere Farm kam", murmelte er leise und stockte.

„Das heißt… das heißt… du bist schon als Werwolf zur Schule gekommen?"

Patrick stand von seinem Stuhl auf und lief auf und ab. Jeder, der ihn kannte, wusste, dass es in seinem Kopf gerade schwer arbeitete. Er brauchte diese Bewegung um etwas mehr Klarheit zu bekommen. Nach einem Moment der Stille fügte er fast flüsternd hinzu: „Wie konnte Dumbledore das nur zu lassen?"

„Ganz einfach, Pat. Remus ist ein unschuldiges Opfer und sollte nicht für etwas bestraft werden, wofür er nichts kann. Er muss sich an strenge Regeln halten an den Vollmondnächten. Es gab bisher keinerlei Zwischenfälle und das alleine gibt mir Gewissheit, richtig gehandelt zu haben", kam es von der Tür her, in welcher gerade eben Albus Dumbledore aufgetaucht war und die letzten Worte des Aurors vernommen hatte.

Patrick guckte fast erschrocken in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. „Ich wollte deine Entscheidung nicht in Frage stellen Albus, aber -", versuchte Beccys Vater zu erklären, wurde aber von dem Direktor unterbrochen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Patrick. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es erst einmal ein Schock ist, vor allem wenn sein einziges Kind sich auch noch in diesen jungen Mann verliebt hat." Dumbledore sah wohlwollend zur schwarzhaarigen Iren hinüber, welche immer noch die Hände ihres Freundes hielt.

Liam sah indes zwischen dem Direktor, Remus und Patrick hin und her. Fragend runzelte er die Stirn, als er den Schuleiter anblickte.

„Albus, warst du nicht noch eben unten in der Halle?"

„Doch, das war ich, aber mir kam zu Ohren, dass hier eine Diskussion im Gange ist – und du weißt, einem Wortwechsel kann ich nicht entgehen", lächelte der Angesprochene und fügte hinzu: „Aber darf ich wissen, wie ihr auf den Werwolf gekommen seid?"

Liam warf noch einen Seitenblick auf seinen Freund und erklärte: „Die Kinder haben uns eben ihre Pläne offenbart – "

„Dad!", kam es empört von James, der seinen Vater finster anblickte, „ich bin kein Kind mehr, ich bin erwachsen, falls ich dich daran erinnern darf!"

„ – Animagi zu werden", fuhr Liam fort, als habe es keine Unterbrechung gegeben, James schnaubte nur leise und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und dabei gestand mir mein Sohn, dass er und zwei seiner Freunde bereits heimlich zu Animagi wurden, wie ich jetzt weiß, als Solidarität zu Remus, um ihm in den Vollmondnächten beizustehen."

Dumbledore nickte nur und guckte die Jugendlichen anerkennend an, einschließlich Remus, dem das Unbehagen in dieser Situation sichtlich anzusehen war.

„Und was gedenkt ihr jetzt zu tun?", wollte er nur freundlich von Patrick und Liam wissen, immerhin erfuhr man so etwas nicht jeden Tag, dass sein eigenes Kind ein unangemeldeter Animagus war und Monat für Monat einem Werwolf Gesellschaft leistete. Doch Albus war sich sicher, dass Liam in diesem Fall einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf seinen Partner haben würde.

„Stolz auf meinen Sohn sein und ihn bitten, sein Wissen an diejenigen aus dieser Gruppe, die es noch lernen wollen, weiter zu geben so gut er kann", entgegnete Liam und sah Patrick eindringlich an, welcher kurz darauf nickte.

„Gut, dann können wir ja jetzt mit dem Training beginnen?", sagte Sirius aufgeregt und strahlte in die Runde.

Genau das waren diese kleinen Momente, in denen er sich der Bedeutung einer Familie wieder einmal sehr bewusst wurde. Ein Vater, der stolz auf seine Kinder war, obwohl sie etwas an und für sich Illegales getan hatten, war für ihn in diesem Moment das größte Glück der Welt.

Liam sah Sirius an und musste gerührt lächeln, als er das Glitzern in dessen Augen sah, welches einfach nur Glück und Liebe für ihn wieder spiegelten, dass er sich fragte, ob er nicht doch noch einen zweiten Sohn hatte – nein, in diesen Momenten wusste er es.

„Sicher können wir das", pflichtete Patrick ihm bei, straffte die Schultern und versuchte mit seinem Gesichtsausdruck seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin zu imitieren.

Dumbledore wandte sich wieder dem Ausgang zu. „In Ordnung, dann lasse ich euch mal in Ruhe arbeiten", zwinkerte er ihnen zu und verließ kurz darauf den Raum.

„Dad, McGonagall steht dir nicht", lachte Beccy und grinste ihren Vater an.

Die acht Jugendlichen jedoch sahen Liam und Patrick nun mit gespannten Mienen an und fragten sich, was nun kommen würde.

„Verteidigung und auch Angriff kann man nun einmal am Besten in Duellen trainieren", begann Patrick, woraufhin Ginny und Harry sich kurz anblickten. Auch in der DA hatten sie durch Duelle die verschiedenen Zauber und Flüche geübt.

Ginny gab ihrem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange, die Diskussion um Cho war vergessen.

James und Sirius waren sofort zueinander gerückt, als wollten sie zeigen „Wir wollen unbedingt zusammen trainieren!", doch Liam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Jungs, denn um es fair zu halten, werdet ihre euren Duellpartner jedes Mal neu auslosen."

Nun übernahm Liam das Wort. „Es gibt aber auch einige Regeln, auf die ihr achten müsst."

Ein kollektives Stöhnen ging durch die Gruppe, doch die beiden Auroren ließen sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen.

„Es duelliert sich immer ein Paar zur Zeit. Die anderen werden aus sicherer Entfernung zuschauen und gut aufpassen, denn hinterher werden wir jedes Duell genau analysieren. Was war gut, was vielleicht weniger gut, wo liegen die Stärken und wo die Schwächen eines jeden einzelnen von euch. Die Duelle sind zwar zeitlich begrenzt, doch auch, wenn ein Gegner kampfunfähig ist, oder ohne Zauberstab wehrlos dasteht, ist der Kampf beendet. Es ist alles erlaubt, außer schwarzmagischen Flüchen, doch Tricks und Ablenkungsmanövern steht nichts im Wege."

Patrick zückte seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte eine alte Vase in einen knittrigen Hut. Gerade, als er die Lose zaubern wollte, schritt Beccy jedoch ein. „Oh nein, Dad, die schreibe ich per Hand, wer weiß, was ihr euch sonst ausgedacht habt, um die Partner schlussendlich doch selbst zu bestimmen."

Und schon war sie über einen der Tische gebeugt und kritzelte acht Namen auf einen Bogen Pergament, welchen sie danach per Zauberstab in Briefchen zerschnitt, diese zusammen faltete und in den Hut schweben ließ.

Liam nahm Patrick den Hut ab und ging, zur Überraschung aller, auf Peter zu, welcher bisher ziemlich stumm in einer Ecke gestanden hatte.

„Peter, magst du vielleicht die Duellpartner für heute ziehen?", bat dieser und sah den schüchternen Jungen freundlich an.

Peter blinzelte aufgeregt, als der Auror nun direkt vor ihm stand und hob die Hand, welche leicht zitterte und zog das erste Briefchen aus dem Hut.

„Ginny", piepste er und als seine Hand das nächste Mal raschelte und ein weiters Stück Pergament in den Fingern hielt, stand dort „Lily" als Gegenpart.

„Sehr gut, das erste Pärchen hätten wir", nickte Patrick und nahm Peter die Zettel ab, welche er per Zauber nebeneinander an die Wand heftete.

„Die nächsten sind Remus und… oh", kam es leise von Peter, als er seinen eigenen Namen erkannte, gab die beiden Zettel jedoch kommentarlos an Patrick weiter.

Harry und James bildeten das nächste Pärchen, woraufhin sich James' Augen entsetzt weiteten. „Aber… Harry? Ich soll… ich meine, wir… das geht doch nicht", stammelte er, doch Harry grinste nur.

„Das wird sicher lustig, Dad", sagte er und spielte begeistert mit seinem Zauberstab in den Händen.

Peters Hand zog die letzten zwei Briefchen aus dem Hut. „Sirius und Beccy", las er laut vor, woraufhin beide auf den Beinen waren und sich anfunkelten.

„Na warte, O'Connor, dich mach ich fertig", knurrte Sirius, woraufhin Beccys Blick sich schlagartig verdunkelte und sie ihm ein giftiges „Träum weiter, Black", entgegen zischte.

„Irgendwelche Freiwilligen?", fragte Patrick in die Runde, als er die Namen der letzten beiden Duellpartner an die Wand geheftet hatte.

Remus sah zu Beccy und Sirius und meinte: „Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen den Vortritt lassen, sonst könnte es noch zu einem außerplanmäßigen Duell kommen, wenn unsere beiden Hitzköpfe hier unbeobachtet sind."

„Na gut Black, jetzt werde ich dir zeigen, was es heißt, sich mit einer hitzköpfigen Irin anzulegen", sagte Beccy entschlossen und nahm die Herausforderung an.

Wie auf ein Signal sprangen die anderen förmlich zur Seite und machten sich bereit, das nun kommende Duell nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Beccy und Sirius würden sich nichts schenken, so viel war sicher.

Irgendjemand hatte eine Art Steg gezaubert, der dem, welchen Harry aus seinem zweiten Schuljahr her kannte, erschreckend ähnlich sah. Sirius und Beccy stellten sich jeweils an einem Ende auf, die Zauberstäbe erhoben und den Blick fest in den des anderen gebohrt.

„So, nun tretet ihr vor und verbeugt euch voreinander", wies Liam sie an und Harry musste beinahe lachen, als er sich an den Duellunterricht mit Professor Lockhard erinnerte.

Ginny hingegen war blass geworden. Sicher, James würde Harry nie etwas antun, doch das hier waren etwas andere Duelle als welche sie damals zwischen Harry und Malfoy beobachtet hatte.

Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck traten die beiden Kontrahenten auf einander zu und verbeugten sich respektvoll, dann machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg auf ihre Seite, um genügend Abstand zwischen sich zu bringen.

Lily ließ Remus nicht aus den Augen. Dessen Gesichtszüge waren angespannt und sie war froh, dass in zwei Tagen Neumond war, so war der Werwolf zur Zeit sehr zurück gezogen und somit auch seine Instinkte.

„Bei Drei werdet ihr beginnen", sprach Liam in die Stille und zählte. Kaum hatte er „Drei" gesagt, richtete Beccy ihren Stab auf Sirius und rief: „Expelliarmus." Sirius, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Beccy keinen Moment zögern würde, hechtete gerade noch zur Seite. Er saß noch auf dem Boden, als die Schwarzhaarige ihm auch schon den nächsten Fluch entgegen schleuderte. Diesmal sprang Sirius nicht zur Seite, sondern beschwor ein mächtiges Schutzschild herauf, an dem der Fluch abprallte. Gleich darauf rief auch Sirius seinen ersten Angriffszauber. Der Schockzauber, welchen er auf Beccy abgeschossen hatte, verfehlte sie aber um ein paar Zentimeter.

„Na, kein Zielwasser getrunken, Black?", fragte sie fast höhnisch, bevor sie einen Imperdimenta auf den Weg schickte. Auch dieser schoss an seinem Ziel vorbei.

„Du wohl auch nicht O'Conner, oder?", antwortete Sirius und stand jetzt wieder auf seinen Beinen. Abwartend musterten sich die beiden. Immer darauf lauernd, was der andere als nächstes für einen Schritt tun würde.

„Na los Sirius zeig ihr, was du kannst!", rief die Stimme von James aus den Reihen der Zuschauer und bekam dafür von Lily einen Schlag auf den Unterarm und von Remus einen bösen Blick.

„Schatz, zeig dem Angeber, was du drauf hast, mach ihn fertig, verschnür ihn zu einem kleinen Päckchen", feuerte nun Remus seine Freundin an. Er bemerkte es nicht, aber Patrick beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit und sein Blick war nicht wirklich auf das Duell seiner Tochter gerichtet.

_Wieso unbedingt er? Warum ein Werwolf? Jemand, dem praktisch keine Chance gegeben wird, in der Gesellschaft Fuß zu fassen, der keine Arbeitsstelle bekommen wird und immer unter Ministeriumsaufsicht steht, sobald er Hogwarts verlassen hat. Was ist, wenn ich das nicht will? Werden sie je ein normales Leben führen können, selbst, wenn es diesen Krieg nicht gäbe? Heiraten und Kinder bekommen? Aber in einem Punkt hat Liam recht. Er ist immer noch der selbe junge Mann wie vorher, nur, dass ich sein Geheimnis nun kenne und Liam kennt ihn schon länger, kann ihn besser einschätzen. Verdammt, Beccy, warum tust du mir das an? Musst du unbedingt einen Freund haben? Ich werde das zu Hause mit Leyah besprechen, aber sie wird mir nur sagen, ich soll mich nicht einmischen und ihm eine Chance geben._

Das Duell der beiden dauerte mittlerweile schon fünfzehn Minuten und damit war die Zeit fast abgelaufen. „Sieht nach einem Unentschieden aus", flüsterte Liam seinem Partner zu.

„Wie? Was hast du gesagt? Ich war in Gedanken", schreckte Patrick auf.

Liam konnte nur verständnislos mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Pat du musst aufpassen, nicht nur, dass sich gerade deine Tochter duelliert, nein. Wie sollen wir Fehler ausmerzen, wenn du nicht aufpasst? Ich mach nicht die ganze Arbeit alleine", grummelte James' Vater und sah seinen Freund prüfend an.

„Incarzerus", hörten die beiden Auroren und gleich darauf ein lautes Gejubel. „Ich hab gewonnen! Ich hab gewonnen! Und Black, wie fühlt man sich so am Boden?", fragte Beccy und blickte auf ihn hinunter, bevor sie ihn von den Seilen befreite und ihm die Hand hinhielt. „War wirklich ein klasse Duell, danke dafür."

Sirius sah geknickt aus, aber aus irgendeinem Grund auch wütend. „Das war nicht fair. Du hast nicht fair gewonnen", maulte er, während er vom Boden aufstand und sich den Staub vom Umhang klopfte.

„Wieso?", fragte Beccy und sah ihn aus großen Unschuldsaugen an. Dann brach sie in Gelächter aus. „Nimm es nicht so schwer Sirius, harke es unter weiblicher List ab. Und Liam und Dad hatten gesagt, es sei alles außer schwarzer Magie erlaubt."

„Aber das nächste Mal falle ich nicht darauf rein, da gewinne ich", sagte Sirius nun mit einem gewissen Stolz in der Stimme und lächelte jetzt auch schon wieder, als er mit Beccy zu den anderen ging.

„Du warst fantastisch, meine Süße", lobte Remus seine Freundin und zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Auch, wenn ich deine letzte Aktion nicht so toll fand."

„Ach Schatz -", versuchte Beccy zu sagen, wurde aber von Liam unterbrochen.

„Das können wir jetzt alles erörtern. Setzt euch mal alle wieder hin. Also, mit wem fangen wir an?", fragte der Auror und blickte abwartend in die Runde, in der Hoffnung, einer würde den Anfang machen.

„Ich finde das war ein sehr ausgeglichenes Duell", fing Harry an, da sich scheinbar kein anderer dazu erbarmen konnte. „Sirius hat eigentlich nur verloren, weil er sich hat ablenken lassen, sonst wäre es ein Unentschieden geworden. Beccy war sehr gerissen, denn sie kennt Sirius' größte Schwäche und die hat sie gnadenlos ausgenutzt."

„Hey, wärst du nicht schwach geworden?", fragte ein erboster Sirius seinen Patensohn.

„Bei Beccy? Nein, denn ich liebe nur Ginny und außerdem, falls ich dich daran erinnern darf, ist sie die Freundin eines deiner besten Freunde", antwortete Harry seelenruhig und erntete dafür einen Kuss von seiner Liebsten.

„Richtig Harry, Beccy hat für dieses Duell die richtige Taktik gewählt, auch wenn ich kaum glaube, dass es dir gegen Todesser hilft zu flirten und ihnen unmoralische Angebote zu machen", schmunzelte Liam und sah dabei die Irin an, welche schmollend erwiderte: „Bei diesen Widerlingen würde ich es auch nicht machen, aber Sirius' Schwäche sind nun mal die Frauen und Dad hat mir immer gesagt, dass man die Schwächen der Gegner ausnutzen soll."

„Also wir wissen nun, was Beccy getan hat, um das Duell zu gewinnen und was Sirius hätte besser machen können. Gibt es aber einen Punkt, den sie vielleicht hätte besser machen können?", fragte Liam die sechs Gryffindors, die das Duell verfolgt hatten. Von Patrick konnte er für die Analyse dieses Duells keine Hilfe erwarten, hatte er doch während der gesamten Zeit seinen Gedanken nach gehangen.

Ginny meldete sich schüchtern, was aber von Liam unterbunden wurde. „Wir sind hier nicht im Unterricht, du kannst einfach drauf los plappern, wenn du etwas sagen möchtest."

Ginny lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Sie hätte mehr auf ihre Deckung achten können. Sie hat bis auf einmal nur Angriffszauber benutzt, ansonsten ist sie den Flüchen nur ausgewichen."

„Gut beobachtet, Ginny", sagte Liam anerkennend, „Also ihr beiden: Sirius, du solltest deine Konzentration mehr beim Kampf halten und dich nicht vom Gegner irritieren lassen. Und Beccy, du solltest mehr an deiner Verteidigung arbeiten und nicht nur auf Angriffsstrategien setzen."

„Also, wer will als nächster? Peter, Remus, ihr vielleicht?", schlug Patrick vor, die beiden Angesprochenen nickten und machten sich auf den Weg zum Podest.

Nachdenklich folgte der Auror dem Werwolf mit den Augen. Was würde das wohl geben? Wie würde Remus sich schlagen, was für Zauber würde er anwenden, wie würde er sich verteidigen?

Patrick musste zu geben, dass er dem Freund seiner Tochter noch immer nicht ganz vorurteilsfrei gegenüber treten konnte.

Abwartend sah er zu, wie Remus und Peter sich voreinander verbeugten und dann jeder an das jeweilige Ende des kleinen Steges gingen, um sich kampfbereit zu machen.

Peter spürte, wie seine Knie weich wurden. Er wusste, dass er ein miserabler Kämpfer war – und nun guckten auch noch zwei gestandene Auroren zu, ganz abgesehen von seinen Freunden, vor denen er sich lieber nicht blamieren wollte.

„Ihr dürft anfangen", sagte Liam, die anderen gruppierten sich, ebenso wie bei dem vorherigen Duell, um die beiden Kontrahenten herum, um auf beide einen guten Blick zu haben.

„Na los Pete, zeig mir, was du kannst", versuchte Remus seinen Freund zu ermuntern, woraufhin ein relativ leise und sehr schüchtern gesprochener „Expelliarmus" seitens Peter auf Remus losgeschickt wurde.

Ohne große Schwierigkeiten beschwor Remus mit einem „Protego" einen Schutzschild herauf und konnte Peters Fluch abwehren und schickte seinerseits einen „Stupor" hinterher, wenige Sekunden später lag Peter geschockt und wehrlos auf den Brettern.

Remus ging sofort auf seinen Freund zu, erlöste ihn und half ihm auf. Kurz darauf saßen alle erneut im Kreis beisammen und sprachen über das eben geführte Duell.

„Erst einmal möchte ich mich bei Remus bedanken, dass er seinem Freund so gut zugesprochen hat", meinte Liam, doch kurz darauf wurde seine Miene ernst. „Aber wehe, du machst das, wenn du wirklich einem Todesser gegenüber stehst. Ehe du den ermuntern kannst, dich anzugreifen, hat bereits dein letztes Stündchen geschlagen."

Remus sah etwas betreten ein, doch er musste dem Auror Recht geben. Allerdings würde er bei einem Todesser auch nie auf die Idee kommen, ihn zu einem Angriff zu ermutigen.

„Was deine Abwehr angeht, war sie schnell und präzise, viel mehr kann ich dazu leider nicht sagen", fuhr Liam fort und warf dann einen Blick auf Peter, welcher ziemlich zusammen gesunken auf seinem Platz saß.

„Peter, was du brauchst ist eindeutig mehr Selbstvertrauen", meinte James, ehe Patrick oder Liam etwas sagen konnten.

„Aber… ich kann so etwas doch nicht, ich meine, jemanden angreifen… und dann auch noch Remus…", nuschelte der völlig verunsicherte Junge und blickte stur auf den Boden vor sich.

„Was hättest du getan, wenn ein Todesser vor dir gestanden hätte?", wollte Lily wissen, Peter sah etwas ratlos drein, wusste aber nichts zu sagen.

„Peter, wir veranstalten diese Duelle nicht, damit wir jemanden vorführen wollen, weder im guten noch im schlechten Sinne. Dass Remus dich eben so schnell entwaffnet hat, hat gar nichts zu bedeuten. Wer sagt, dass du kein guter Kämpfer bist? Ich kann verstehen, dass es dir schwer fällt, ausgerechnet gegen deine Freunde zu kämpfen und dann auch noch vor so wachsamen Augen wie Patrick und meinen", sagte Liam mitfühlend und sah Peter nun genau an.

Verlegen hob der Gryffindor den Kopf.

„Wir bilden euch in diesem Zusatztraining aus, damit ihr, wenn ihr diese Schule hier verlasst und euch eurer ganz speziellen Aufgabe widmet, welche Kräfte erfordert, die sich viele eurer Mitschüler noch nicht einmal vorstellen können, mehr könnt als nur den Schulstoff. Ihr sollt euren Gegnern ins Gesicht spucken können und nicht vor ihnen kriechen. Und genau deshalb seid ihr hier. Um das zu lernen – auch du, Peter. Und ich bin mir zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass du dich am Ende genau so gut in einem Duell behaupten wirst wie deine Freunde."

Peter sah Liam dankbar an, ebenso wie der Rest der Gruppe.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir belassen es für heute bei Duellen", meinte Patrick und bat sie alle, aufzustehen. „Allerdings könnt ihr in euren heutigen Paarungen bleiben, wenn ihr wollt. Ich würde gerne einen Zauber mit euch üben, der unentbehrlich ist, wenn ihr gegen Voldemort in den Krieg zieht – den Expecto Patronum."

Das war der Moment, indem Harry und Ginny sich strahlend ansahen, das war endlich einmal etwas, was sie ihren Freunden voraus hatten.

Verwundert fragte Patrick, wie er denn diese Reaktion der beiden zu verstehen habe.

„In meinem dritten Schuljahr wurde das Schloss von Dementoren ‚bewacht'", erklärte Harry und sah bei seinem nächsten Satz Remus dankbar an. „Und da Remus zu der Zeit unser Verteidigungslehrer war, brachte er mir den Expecto Patronum bei – und ich brachte ihn schlussendlich Ginny bei." Dass das ganze im Rahmen der DA geschehen war, ließ er lieber unerwähnt, das würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen und die Auroren gaben sich mit der Antwort zufrieden.

„Oh, na dann – ich bin gespannt", sagte Liam und sah sie auffordernd an.

Zeitgleich zückten Harry und Ginny ihre Zauberstäbe, sahen sich verliebt an und riefen „_Expecto Patronum_!".

Ein wunderschöner Hirsch mit einer mächtigen Krone und ein wieherndes Pferd erschienen gleißend hell im Raum, die Augen der anderen wurden groß wie Untertassen.


	35. Ein Spaziergang im Schnee

_An dieser Stelle wollen wir mal all denen Danken, die uns immer so treu ein Review hinterlassen - allen voran Valerie27 und zami88 - wir freuen uns jedes Mal total, von euch zu lesen!_

_Hier geht es weiter,viel Spaß,_

_Vojka und Cassiopeia _

_**Kapitel 34**_

**Ein Spaziergang im Schnee**

Nachdem die Patroni verschwunden waren, sagte James fast tonlos: „Meine Animagusform ist dein Patronus?"

Harry nickte nur, er konnte in dem Moment nicht sprechen. Die Erinnerungen an sein drittes Schuljahr strömten auf ihn ein. Wie er am See stand, Sirius retten wollte und kurz dachte, auf der anderen Seeseite seinen Dad stehen zu sehen. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, das sein Patronus eine Gestalt gehabt hatte.

Harrys Grübeleien über seine Vergangenheit, die, wenn es nach allen in diesem Raum ging, nie seine Zukunft werden würden, wurden von Patrick unterbrochen. „Ich würde vorschlagen, da Ginny und Harry diesen Zauber schon können, werden sie den anderen beim Üben helfen. Ich werde mit Beccy und Peter üben, Liam hilft Sirius und Lily und ihr beiden zeigt Remus und James, wie der Zauber funktioniert", sagte der Ire und alle standen auf und verteilten sich etwas im Raum, damit jeder genug Platz zum Üben hatte.

James und Remus sahen den Schwarzhaarigen abwartend an, dieser aber sah nur betreten zu Boden. Er sollte seinem Vater etwas beibringen? Und dann auch noch Remus, der ihm einst diesen Zauber gezeigt hatte? Ginny holte ihn mit einem kleinen Kuss aus seinen Gedanken. Er musste sich endlich einmal angewöhnen, nicht ständig in zum Teil sinnlose Gedankenspiele zu verfallen und mehr im hier und jetzt sein.

„Ihr müsst an etwas Glückliches denken und dann den Zauberspruch sagen", versuchte die rothaarige Zeitreisende den gespannten jungen Männern zu erklären.

Sie sahen sich stirnrunzelnd an.

„Grabt in euren Köpfen nach glücklichen Erinnerungen, konzentriert euch auf eine, die euch besonders stark erscheint und sprecht dann die Worte", fügte Harry noch hinzu und James und Remus verfielen nun ihrerseits in Grübeleien. Remus schien als erstes eine Erinnerung aus den Tiefen seines Gedächtnisses ausgegraben zu haben, denn er hob seinen Zauberstab etwas an und rief „_Expecto Patronum_", aber bis auf ein kleines silbernes Wölkchen passierte nichts.

James fing an zu lachen. „Du hast ihm diesen Zauber beigebracht?"

„Mach es erst einmal besser Dad", kam es verschmitzt von Harry, der sich dann an Remus wandte und James den nächsten Schock versetzte. „Das war für den ersten Versucht schon sehr gut, denke aber noch an etwas Glücklicheres, grabe nach noch wenig in deinem Kopf."

Ginny beugte sich zu dem Werwolf herüber und flüsterte: „Denk an deine erste Nacht mit Beccy, auch wenn sie noch nicht stattgefunden haben sollte, stell es dir einfach vor." Sie grinste breit, als sie sah, wie Remus knallrot wurde und etwas Unverständliches nuschelte, aber dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von James angezogen, der in dem Moment ebenfalls zum ersten Mal den Zauber probierte. Bei ihm passierte allerdings gar nichts und nun lachte nicht mehr er, sondern Remus.

Harry musste sich bei dem dämlichen Gesicht, was sein Vater machte, zusammen reißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen, dann besann er sich aber eines Besseren und wandte sich an ihn. „Das Erlebnis sollte noch viel, viel stärker sein. Wie war das, als Mum dir endlich gesagt hat, dass sie mit dir ausgeht?"

James nickte, rief sich genau dies ins Gedächtnis, sah noch einmal zu seiner Freundin, die gerade ebenfalls in seine Richtung sah, laut rief er die Beschwörungsformel es schoss etwas aus seinem Zauberstab und formte sich zu etwas, was man aber noch nicht genau erkennen konnte. Man erkannte nur, dass es etwas Großes war, es sah irgendwie majestätisch aus, aber bevor es seine endgültige Form eingenommen hatte, löste es sich auch schon in Luft auf.

„Wow", sagte James, aber nicht nur er.

Liam kam auf ihn zu und grinste ihn an. An Harry gewandt sagte er: „Willst du nicht alle weiter unterrichten, du scheinst ein Naturtalent zum unterrichten zu haben."

Harry lief bei den Worten seines Großvaters fast dunkelrot an.

Eine Weile übten alle noch ihren Zauber, aber mehr als weißer Rauch kam aus keinem der Zauberstäbe. Jeder hatte zumindest einmal ein bisschen weißen Nebel hinbekommen und sie waren mächtig stolz auf sich.

„Morgen werden wir ihn weiter üben, überlegt euch bis dahin alle glücklichen Momente in eurem Leben und speichert sie tief in euch. Nun werden wir sehen, ob wir euch irgendwie helfen können, damit euer Wunsch, Animagi zu werden, in Erfüllung geht. Ihr habt doch bestimmt schon etwas darüber gelesen und unsere drei Spezialisten hier haben euch doch bestimmt auch schon etwas darüber erzählt. Also, wobei wollt ihr unsere Hilfe?", fragte Liam und sah einem nach dem anderen an. Auch Patrick musterte die acht Freunde der Reihe nach und wartete auf eine Antwort, aber scheinbar wusste niemand die richtigen Worte. Schließlich fasste Beccy sich ein Herz.

„In den Büchern stand, dass man erst sein Tier in seinem Innerem finden muss. Dass man es mit Meditation erreichen kann und in Remus' Fall", sie sah beinahe mitleidig zu ihrem Freund, „nur durch starke Willenskraft. Wir möchten fragen, ob ihr uns ein paar Techniken zeigen könnt, Tipps geben könnt und vor allem, möchten wir, dass ihr aufpasst, dass wir keinen Fehler machen, dass niemandem etwas passiert", führte Beccy ihre und die Ideen der anderen aus und hoffte, dass die beiden Auroren ihnen helfen konnten.

Danach war erst einmal Stille. Die beiden Auroren sahen sich an und man sah, dass ihre Gehirne auf Hochtouren arbeiteten. Nur das Atmen der zehn in diesem Raum war zu hören. Lily und James schienen sich stumm zu unterhalten, so intensiv sahen sie sich in die Augen, nickten von Zeit zu Zeit, oder schüttelten den Kopf. Ginnys Hand lag auf Harrys Oberschenkel und seine lag auf ihrer. Er streichelte sanft über ihren Handrücken und warf ihr von Zeit zu Zeit einen verliebten Blick zu. Beccy hatte ihren Stuhl näher an den von Remus gerückt und lehnte mit ihrem Kopf an seiner Schulter, was Sirius mit den Augen rollen ließ. Sein Blick sagte eindeutig, was er dachte. _Schon wieder lauter verliebte Paare, womit habe ich das nur verdient, sie laufend ertragen zu müssen_. Peter schien in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein, denn sein Blick musterte einen Punkt an der Wand und sonst bekam er um sich herum scheinbar nichts mit.

Ein Räuspern seitens Patrick durchbrach die Stille. „Animagie ist zwar nicht unser Spezialgebiet, aber während der Ausbildung haben wir mal einen Kurs gemacht, erinnerst du dich, Liam?", fragte er an seinen Kollegen und langjährigen Freund. Dieser nickte lediglich und bedeutete dem Iren fortzufahren.

„Am besten, ihr setzt es gleich um. Setzt euch bitte alle mal auf den Boden", sagte er, während Liam ein paar Kissen herbeizauberte. Remus, Peter, Lily, Ginny, Beccy und Harry ließen sich auf den Kissen nieder, während Sirius, James und Peter sich in eine der Ecke des Raumes verzogen. Die beiden Schwarzhaarigen wollten dem Rattenanimagus ein bisschen bei seinen Angriffs- und Verteidigungszaubern helfen, während die anderen mit den beiden Auroren übten.

„Sitzt ihr alle bequem?", fragte Liam, nachdem alle saßen. Ein fünffaches Nicken war Antwort genug, so dass er fort fuhr. „Schließt eure Augen, entspannt euch, lauscht nur der Musik", sagte er, zog seinen Zauberstab, schnippte einmal und schon waren die sanften Klänge von einem Klavier und Geigen zu hören. Es war ein ruhiges Stück und den zukünftigen Animagi fiel es viel leichter sich zu entspannen.

„Nun konzentriert euch auf euer Innerstes, schaltet eure Gedanken aus, versucht an nichts zu denken. Geht tief in euch, nur ihr seit in diesem Raum sonst niemand, versucht eure Seele zu erfühlen."

Die fünf Schüler saßen auf den großen Sitzkissen und versuchten sich krampfhaft zu entspannen. Beccy dachte die ganze Zeit nur, dass das alles Blödsinn wäre, wie sollte man sich auf seine Seele konzentrieren? Wie sah sie aus?

Harry dachte an seine Okklumentikstunden bei Snape. _Schon damals habe ich es nicht geschafft meinen Geist zu leeren, wie macht man das, verdammt kann mir das nicht endlich mal jemand erklären?_, meckerte er in Gedanken vor sich hin.

Plötzlich durchbrach ein zweistimmiges Flüstern die Stille. „Da ist etwas."

Überrascht öffneten die anderen die Augen.

„Konzentriert euch weiter, versucht es deutlicher werden zu lassen", sagte Patrick und musterte Remus und Lily, von denen der Ausspruch synchron gekommen war. Nach einem Augenblick öffneten auch die beiden ihre Augen und sahen etwas verwirrt in die Runde.

„Was habt ihr gesehen?", fragte Liam und musterte die beiden neugierig.

Lily und Remus sahen sich an und der Werwolf bedeutete der Rothaarigen anzufangen. „Ich weiß noch nicht, was für ein Tier es ist, ich weiß nur, es ist groß und weiß."

„Du wirst bestimmt ein Einhorn", flüsterte ihr jemand ins Ohr und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, als James, welcher von hinten an sie herangetreten war, einen Kuss auf ihren Hals hauchte. „Ich mein, so rein wie deine Seele ist!"

Lily drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung ihres Freundes und lächelte ihn an. Er hatte sich hinter sie gekniet und sie lehnte sich entspannt an ihr. Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss und wandte sich dann wieder nach vorne, als Remus von seinem Seelentier berichtete.

„Ich hab meins ganz deutlich sehen können", seufzte er. Es sah so aus, als wäre er damit gar nicht glücklich und hätte sich etwas anderes gewünscht, aber leider war das hier ja kein Wunschkonzert. „Ich bin wohl oder übel dazu verdonnert, auf ewig ein Wolf zu bleiben."

Beccy rückte näher an ihn heran und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Ich liebe dich Remus, egal, was du bist, oder in was du dich verwandeln kannst und Wölfe sind doch schöne Tiere", versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern. Er lächelte sie verliebt an und erwiderte nur ein „Ich liebe dich auch."

„Ich würde sagen, wir machen dann Schluss für heute. Das Mittagessen hat vor einer halben Stunde angefangen. Versucht nachher noch einmal euch zu entspannen, vielleicht habt ihr ja Glück und findet euer Seelentier", sagte Liam und ließ die Musik verstummen, aber die Anordnung der Möbel würde bis morgen bleiben.

Wild durcheinander redend verließen die Jugendlichen den Raum und machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Dort wartete ein reichhaltiges Mittagessen auf sie und nachdem alle satt waren und in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gekehrt, schnappten sich Remus und Beccy ihre warmen Jacken, verabschiedeten sich von den anderen und verließen die Schlossmauern, um einen Spaziergang auf den Ländereien Hogwarts' zu unternehmen.

Wie selbstverständlich nahm Beccy Remus' Hand, welcher sie anstrahlte. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, als sei es nie anders gewesen.

Tief atmete er die klare, aber auch sehr kalte, Januarluft ein.

„Tut das gut", sagte Beccy und schloss die Augen, reckte ihr Gesicht in die kaum wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen, welche ihr dennoch ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberten.

Remus trat hinter sie und umarmte sie, sodass sie sich an ihn lehnen konnte. Eine ganze Weile standen sie einfach nur da, Beccys Kopf an der Schulter ihres Freundes, welcher wiederum sein Kinn leicht auf ihren Scheitel stützte. Seine Arme umfassten ihre Taille und sie hatte ihre Hände wärmend in seine Jackenärmel geschoben. Am Horizont stand eine neblige Sonne, die schwach ihre Strahlen zur Erde sandte, wie um den Menschen zeigen zu wollen, dass die Dunkelheit noch nicht gesiegt hatte.

„Könnte es nicht immer so sein?", murmelte sie, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. Remus seufzte, der Gedanke kam ihm bekannt vor.

„Bald, bald ist es vorbei", sagte er leise und hoffte, dass seine Worte Recht behielten. Dass es wirklich ein anderes – und besseres – Ende nehmen würde als Harry es ihnen beschrieben hatte.

Er dachte an den jungen Mann, der einem gewissen Rumtreiber wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war und wurde sein Herz schwer.

Was würde aus ihm werden?

Diese Frage hatte er sich schon öfter gestellt, war es doch die Angst, die er täglich in Lilys und auch James' Augen sehen konnte. Wenn sie es wirklich schafften Voldemort zu besiegen – was würde dann aus Harry und Ginny werden?

Würden sie sterben?

Oder bei ihnen weiter leben, sodass es am Ende zwei Harrys und zwei Ginnys geben würde?

Oder einfach mit einem Knall verschwinden?

Er wusste es nicht und niemand würde es ihnen sagen können.

„Meist du wirklich, wir schaffen das?", flüsterte Beccy ängstlich. Seit Harry und Ginny da waren, spätestens durch das Extratraining von ihrem Vater und Liam heute jedoch, war ihr die Bedeutung des Krieges, der dort draußen und um sie herum wütete, erst richtig bewusst geworden.

Remus schwieg eine Weile, ehe er antwortete. „Ich weiß es nicht." Es war eine ehrliche Antwort gewesen, doch er wünschte, er hätte ihr irgendwie Mut machen können.

„Dieses Training ist ein Anfang, damit wir es schaffen", sagte er schließlich und fragte sich, wie um Himmels Willen er es je schaffen sollte, ein Wolf zu werden. Doch wenn er so darüber nach dachte, wunderte es ihn gar nicht mehr so sehr, dass er sein Seelentier als erster gefunden hatte. Der Werwolf in ihm war eben ständig präsent, selbst jetzt so kurz vor Neumond. Er war ein Teil von ihm und daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass seine Seele sich in der Gestalt des Wolfes zeigte.

Was Beccy wohl werden würde? Zärtlich hauchte er einen Kuss in den Nacken seiner Freundin, ehe er sie bei der Hand nahm und mit sich zog, er wollte nicht länger auf einer Stelle stehen, es war empfindlich kalt hier draußen.

Vor allem aber wollte er sich nicht den Kopf über den Wolf in seinem Inneren zerbrechen, nicht jetzt, wenn er mit Beccy ein paar friedliche, ungestörte Momente haben konnte.

Er sah sie von der Seite an und erkannte, dass sie über irgendetwas nachgrübelte. „Woran denkst du?", fragte er, Beccy schloss kurz die Augen.

„An Harry", antwortete sie leise, fragend sah Remus sie an.

„Ich hab ihn die letzten Tage etwas beobachtet", sprach Beccy weiter und sah dabei zu, wie ihre Schuhe im knirschenden Schnee einsanken. „Seit dem Neujahrsball wirkt er ziemlich angespannt. Noch jemand, der weiß, wer er wirklich ist. Heißt es nicht immer, wenn man mit der Zeit spielt, hat das Folgen, die niemand vorhersehen kann? Was, wenn dadurch, dass wir hier die Zukunft verändern, alles anders kommt?"

Sie sah ihn an und als sie keine Antwort erhielt, klammerte sie sich regelrecht an Remus' Arm und lehnte ihren Kopf beim Gehen an seine Schulter, so gut es ging.

Nun war es Remus, der in Gedanken versunken war.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Peitschende Weide, die sich in weiter Entfernung sachte hin und her wiegte. „Ich kann es dir leider nicht sagen, Beccy", murmelte er, ohne den Blick von dem Baum abzuwenden.

Dieser Baum verband alles, was sein Leben – und vielleicht auch seine Zukunft – ausmachte.

Die Peitschende Weide war nicht einfach nur ein Baum. Sie hatte ungeahnte Kräfte in sich und wenn man sie reizte, schlug sie erbarmungslos zurück. Zugleich barg sie ein Geheimnis, welches nur der erkunden konnte, der sich ihr näherte, ohne sie anzugreifen und der wusste, wie er den Baum beruhigen konnte.

Verhielt es sich mit dem Wolf in ihm nicht genau so?

Eigentlich doch mit ihnen allen. Sie alle trugen bisher noch nicht entdeckte Kräfte in sich, welche noch an die Oberfläche treten mussten; sie alle hatten ein Geheimnis, dass es galt zu lüften und sie alle waren fest entschlossen, zurück zu schlagen.

Doch was werden würde, wenn sie Erfolg haben würden, wenn all das hier wirklich vorbei sein sollte, das wusste auch er nicht.

Auch Beccys Augen lagen nun auf dem magischen Baum. Dann drehte sie sich zu Remus um, gab ihm einen Kuss und sagte: „Eines Tages werde ich dich dort hin begleiten."

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Remus genau verstanden hatte, was seine Freundin dort so eben gesagt hatte – dann jedoch strahlte er sie aus verliebten Augen an und erwiderte den Kuss ebenso verliebt, schon beinahe hungrig.

„Das wäre schön", hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen und seine Worte hingen noch kurze Zeit als nebliger Dunst zwischen ihnen.

„Dank Liam und Dad sind wir heute ja immerhin ein ganzes Stück weiter gekommen, was das Animagustraining betrifft", grinste sie und warf ihm einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

Remus' Augen jedoch verdunkelten sich leicht, verwundert sah Beccy ihren Freund genauer an.

„Rem, was hast du? Ist es wegen der Sache mit dem Wolf?", wollte sie wissen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab.

Im Grunde war es ihm peinlich, so zu reagieren, doch andererseits auch wieder nicht.

Er warf noch einen Blick auf den Baum, unter welchem er und seine Freunde Monat für Monat an Vollmond verschwanden und drehte sich in Richtung See, den er von hier aus jedoch nicht sehen konnte.

„Irgendwas hast du", hakte Beccy nach und fasste Remus am Arm. Die Veränderung in seinem Verhalten war ihr beinahe unheimlich.

„Du wolltest nicht wirklich mit ihm flirten, oder?", fragte er leise und traute sich nicht einmal, ihr dabei in die Augen zu sehen.

Für einen Moment war Beccy wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Wie bitte kam er nur auf einen solchen Gedanken, sie hätte ihre Andeutungen gegenüber Sirius bei dem Duell ernst gemeint?

„Nein!", sagte sie energisch und sah ihn leicht verletzt an. „Denkst du das wirklich von mir?!"

Remus hob den Kopf und nun sah er sie an, seine Augen wirkten dunkler und trauriger als sonst, irgendwie unsicher.

„Ich weiß es doch nicht, Beccy! Ich… nein, eigentlich denke ich es nicht, ich schäme mich bei dem Gedanken, dir so etwas zu zutrauen und doch…" Seine Stimme war immer leise geworden, er hatte die Hände in die Taschen gesteckt und zu Fäusten geballt.

Etwas hilflos stand Beccy neben ihrem Freund und wusste nicht, wie sie nun reagieren sollte. Wütend? Verletzt? Verständnisvoll?

Zähneknirschend musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie von allem etwas empfand. Sicher, ihre Andeutungen gegenüber Sirius waren nicht harmlos gewesen – und doch müsste Remus doch klar sein, dass sie das niemals ernst gemeint hatte!

Vertraute er ihr so wenig?

Traurig trat sie einen Schritt zurück und brachte so etwas Abstand zwischen sie. Remus bemerkte dies und sah sie aus traurigen aber auch zweifelnden Augen an.

„Natürlich vertraue ich dir", sagte er mit etwas belegter Stimme, erstaunt wurde Beccy bewusst, dass sie ihre Gedanken soeben laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Aber?", fragte sie zurück, nur ein Wort und in Remus' Augen brach ein wahrer Gefühlssturm los, dass er sich abwenden musste.

Da war er wieder, dieser verhasste Selbstzweifel, ob er wirklich gut genug für sie war. Dass Sirius gut aussah und charmant war, war kein Geheimnis. Dass er und Beccy sich des Öfteren, wenn auch meist Spaßeshalber, in den Haaren hatten, auch nicht.

_Und dass du überall Gespenster siehst, auch nicht_, dachte er bitter und bereute seinen Vorwurf zutiefst.

Zögernd sah er sie wieder an und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Nein, keiner Aber. Tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Es war nicht fair, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten. Ich bin es nur einfach nicht gewohnt, dass man… dass man mich mag", flüsterte er und sofort wurde Beccys Herz weich.

„Und als du so offen mit Sirius flirtetest, da war mit einem Mal wieder diese Unsicherheit da, dass du es doch nicht ernst meinst."

Behutsam trat die Irin nun auf den Werwolf zu und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Hey, würde ich sonst hier stehen und dir sagen, das sich dich liebe, wenn ich doch den ach so tollen und wunderbaren Sirius Black haben könnte?", sagte sie verschmitzt, ein zaghaftes Lächeln breitete sich auf Remus' Gesicht aus.

„Nein. Sirius ist ein prima Kumpel, aber kein Typ, in den ich mich verlieben würde", erklärte sie ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Er ist mir einfach zu… oberflächlich."

Nun musste auch Remus grinsen und erleichtert und sich einen Narren schimpfend erwiderte er ihren Kuss hingabevoll.

„Dann hab ich ja Glück gehabt", murmelte er und nahm sich fest vor, beim nächsten Mal seine Eifersucht besser im Griff zu haben. Während des Duells hatte er sich nur schwer davon abhalten können, dazwischen zu gehen oder Beccy einfach stehen zu lassen.

Hand in Hand gingen sie zurück zum Schloss, es war eindeutig zu kalt für lange Spaziergänge und sie wollten sich am Kaminfeuer etwas aufwärmen. Doch gerade solche Momente hatten sie vermisst. Nicht immer mit den anderen zusammen zu sein, sondern einfach nur etwas Zeit zu zweit zu verbringen.

Über die Animagusformen der anderen spekulierend machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Hauptportal, bis Beccy Remus plötzlich am Arm zog.

„Guck mal, da", sagte sich grinsend und deutete mit dem Kopf in eine Nische.

Da musste auch Remus sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie Sirius, zusammen mit einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, höchst beschäftigt in einer Ecke knutschen sahen.

„Tja ja Black, erst mit der Freundin deines Freundes flirten und dann gleich das nächste Mädchen schnappen, das haben wir gerne", rief Beccy laut und ging dann schnell in Deckung, ehe Sirius' abgeschickter Schockzauber sie treffen konnte.

Lachend rannten Remus und Beccy, noch immer Hand in Hand, durch das Schloss bis zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Winterzauber", nannte sie das Passwort, dass zum neuen Jahr hin geändert worden war und nach einander kletterten sie durch das Portraitloch.

„Hey", begrüßte Ginny sie, welche neben Harry entspannt auf dem Sofa saß und seine Hand hielt. Harry seinerseits war an Ginnys Schulter eingenickt, während sie selbst ein Buch auf den Knien liegen hatte.

„James und Lily sind… ähm… oben", informierte Peter sie und wurde daraufhin leicht rot, grinsend nickte Beccy nur und setzte sich mit Remus Ginny und Harry gegenüber.

Kurz darauf kehrte auch Sirius in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und warf Beccy einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Doch sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein und fragte stattdessen: „Weiß eigentlich einer von euch, wann das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist? Wir müssen Sirius noch schicke Klamotten verpassen."

Entsetzt sah der junge Black sie an, während Remus meinte, dass der nächste Ausflug auf den 28. Januar fest gesetzt sei.

„Gut, dann bleibt uns noch etwas Zeit", sagte sie und sprang beinahe vom Sofa auf, um mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen zu erreichen.

„Okay, entweder, sie flüchtet jetzt vor mir, oder sie räumt schon mal ihren Kleiderschrank aus", maulte Sirius und warf sich in seinen Lieblingssessel, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Wer räumt seinen Kleiderschrank aus?", fragte James von der Treppe her, er und Lily setzten sich in die gemütliche Sofaecke zu den anderen.

„Beccy", sagte Ginny trocken und lachte. „Sie will gucken, ob Sirius einige ihre Klamotten passen."

Durch die vielen Stimmen aufgeweckt, gab Harry ein herzhaftes Gähnen von sich, blinzelte und sah verschlafen in die Runde.

„Wo kommt ihr denn alle her?", wollte er wissen und setzte sich gerade hin.

Liebevoll gab Ginny ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und strich ihm durch die zerzausten Haare. „Hey, meine Schlafmütze", sagte sie leise und Harry wurde rot.

Doch ehe noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, ertönte ein begeistertes „Tadaaa!", von der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen her.

Beccy hielt etwas in der Hand, was ganz sicher keine Klamotten waren. „Guckt mal, das hat Dad mir nach dem Training in die Hand gedrückt", strahlte sie und quetschte sich neben ihren Freund auf das Sofa.


	36. Zusatztraining II

_**Kapitel 35**_

**Zusatztraining II**

Neugierig reckten alle ihre Hälse um sehen zu können, was Beccy dort in der Hand hielt. Begeistert holte sie ein kleines Päckchen hervor, was sich nachweislich als Fototasche entpuppte.

„Die hat Dad auf dem Ball gemacht und sie mir heute nach dem Training in die Hand gedrückt", erklärte sie und nahm die Bilder heraus. Diejenigen, welche die Bilder so hätten Überkopf sehen müssen, hatten sich schnell hinter Beccy und Remus gestellt und guckten nun alle zusammen auf die bewegenden Fotos auf Beccys Schoß.

„Du siehst glücklich aus", sagte Lily zu ihrer Freundin und deutete auf ein Foto, wo diese mit Remus ihre Runden über die Tanzfläche drehte. Sie lachte strahlend und sah ihrem Freund immer wieder liebevoll in die Augen. Im Hintergrund schwangen Lily und Dumbledore gemeinsam ihre Tanzbeine.

„Ich _bin _glücklich", war die einfache Antwort und Beccy bekam dafür von Remus, welcher neben ihr saß, einen Kuss auf ihre Wange.

Mit zwei Fotos in der Hand wedelnd, sagte James: „Von den beiden möchte ich auf jeden Fall Abzüge haben." Das erste Foto zeigte ihn mit Lily und seinem Sohn. Harry stand zwischen seinen Eltern und sie lächelten ihn immer wieder stolz an, während James immer wieder seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter legte.

Das zweite Foto war ein Gruppenfoto, welches die acht Freunde in glücklicher Eintracht zeigte. Die Paare standen eng aneinander gekuschelt und Sirius versuchte immer wieder mit Peter das selbe zu tun, welcher sich aber lachend wehrte.

„Ihr bekommt von allen Fotos Abzüge. Dad wollte uns nur erstmal eine erste Kopie geben", versprach Beccy. Sie sahen sich noch bis zum Abendessen die restlichen Fotos an und lachten viel bei den Erinnerungen an den Abend. Auf allen Bildern war immer mindestens einer von ihnen zu sehen. Meistens tanzten sie, oder sie standen tuschelnd zusammen, aber auf allen Fotos sahen sie glücklich aus. Sie lachten viel, sowohl an diesem Abend als auch auf den Bildern.

Immer noch in Erinnerungen an den erst vor kurzem stattgefundenen Ball, gingen sie lachend und schwatzend zum Abendessen.

Danach machten sie ein paar Hausaufgaben, übten noch ein wenig den Zauber und gingen früh ins Bett. Die fünf, welche Animagi werden wollten, versuchten noch einmal ihre Seele zu erfühlen, um ihr Tier herauszufinden, in welches sie sich in hoffentlich nicht all zu ferner Zukunft verwandeln würden können.

Am nächsten Morgen standen die acht Gryffindors früh auf, sie wollten rechtzeitig zum Frühstück gehen und dann im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, wo sie ihre Trainingsstunden hatten, auf die beiden Auroren warten und noch etwas an den Dingen, die ihnen gestern gezeigt worden waren, arbeiten.

Nach ausgiebigen kalten Duschen waren sie auch alle mehr oder weniger wach und fanden sich schon eine Stunde vor Beginn des Unterrichts in dem Raum ein. Remus, Sirius und James übten mit Peter in der einen Ecke den Patronus und Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber. Die drei Mädchen und Harry setzten sich in einer anderen Ecke auf die Kissen, zauberten sich entspannende Musik und versuchten ihr Seelentier zu finden. Um kurz nach 10 öffnete sich die Tür und Patrick und Liam traten, noch reichlich verschlafen, auf ihre Schüler zu.

„Was macht ihr denn schon hier?", fragte Liam erstaunt. Er und Patrick waren davon ausgegangen, dass die Acht verschlafen hätten, nachdem sie sie nicht in der Eingangshalle und auch nicht vor der Tür des Klassenraumes gesehen hatten. James ging zu seinem Vater hinüber, aber nicht ohne Peter vorher noch in seiner Zauberstabbewegung zu korrigieren, worauf hin der Zauber, den dieser probierte, auch klappte.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen den beiden Auroren. Seit ihr auch schon wach? Wir üben schon seit einer Stunde", lachte er und umarmte seinen Dad herzlich, wandte sich danach wieder um und ließ die Leiter der Aurorenabteilung wie zwei begossene Pudel im Eingang stehen.

Kurz darauf jedoch fing Patrick herzhaft an zu lachen, Liam sah ihn verwundert an.

„Pat, seit wann ist es so witzig, wenn mein Sohn mich umarmt?", fragte er irritiert, Patrick hingegen konnte nur mühsam ein Kichern unterdrücken und deutete auf Liams Rücken.

„Wenn du als Folge hinten einen Zettel kleben hast, auf dem steht _nicht so laut, ich schlafe noch,_ dann ist es witzig!", lachte der Ire nun, Liam sah erst ihn und dann James verärgert an.

„Na vielen dank auch", grummelte er und versuchte, den Zettel zu entfernen. Schließlich half Patrick ihm dabei und James kam grinsend auf die beiden zu.

„Tut mir leid Dad, das musste einfach sein", sagte er und umarmte seinen Dad noch einmal kurz, ehe er sich wieder Peter und Sirius zuwandte.

Die beiden Auroren hingegen ließen ihre Blicke über die nun wieder hoch konzentriert arbeitenden Schüler schweifen.

„Ich glaube, wir haben uns in ihnen getäuscht", murmelte Patrick in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart, zog sich seinen Umhang aus und ging zu der Gruppe, welche tief in ihren Meditationen versunken war um zu sehen, ob er ihnen helfen könne.

Auch Liam zog sich seinen Umhang aus, warf ihn über einen Stuhl neben der Tür und ging zur anderen Gruppe, um zu sehen, ob er da helfen könne. Eine Weile hörte man nur leises Gemurmel aus der Gruppe um Liam, dann wurde es in der Gruppe der zukünftigen Animagi lauter.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!", hörte man Harry fluchen, wodurch die anderen in ihrer Konzentration gestört wurden. „Irgendwas sehe ich da immer, aber es verändert sich ständig, es ist so, als würden zwei Tiere um meine Seele kämpfen", fügte er noch flüsternd hinzu.

„Man Harry, ich war fast so weit", meckerte Beccy, erhob sich schmollend und ging zu Remus hinüber, von welchem sie sich tröstend in den Arm nehmen ließ.

„Wie meinst du das, es ist, als würden zwei Tiere um deine Seele kämpfen?", fragte Patrick neugierig, ließ sich auf Beccys Kissen nieder und musterte den Schwarzhaarigen mit unverholender Neugier.

„Ich weiß es nicht, es ist mehr so ein Gefühl. Alles was ich gesehen habe war Feuer und irgendwas großes, aber ich bekomme es nicht zu fassen. Es ist so, als wären da zwei Tiere in mir. Ist es möglich, dass man zwei Animagiformen hat?" Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, er wusste nur eines, wieder war er anders, selbst in dieser Zeit, wo er keine Berühmtheit war, wo er eigentlich nichts Besonderes zu sein schien, sondern einfach nur ein normaler Junge. Nicht der Harry, aus dem Jahr zweiundneunzig, wo er den Stein der Weisen retten musste, nicht der aus vierundneunzig, wo er die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Zaubererwelt auf sich gezogen hatte, weil er am Trimagischen Turnier teilnehmen musste. Nicht der, welcher sich das letzte Jahr mit seinen besten Freunden auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen gemacht hatte und der die ganze Hoffnung dieser geheimen Welt auf seinen Schultern trug.

Patrick schien ebenfalls in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein, genauso wie Harry. Aber nach einer Weile setzte er zu einer vorsichtigen Antwort an. „Mir ist es bisher nicht bekannt, dass ein Zauberer gleich zwei verschiedene Gestalten hat, aber es gibt eine Irische Legende, wonach es so einen Fall schon einmal gegeben hat, wie du ihn gerade geschildert hast. Aber dieser Zauberer hatte abschließend nicht zwei Gestalten, sondern diese beiden Tiere vereinten sich zu einem, einem Tier, was es so noch nicht gegeben hatte. Dieser Mann sah aus wie ein Tiger, allerdings hatte er keinen normalen Schwanz, sondern den eines Skorpions. Er war so schnell wie dieses Raubtier, konnte sich genau so gut verstecken und anschleichen. Allerdings hatte er eine zusätzliche Waffe, nämlich das Gift, welches in den Schwänzen von Skorpionen vorkommt."

Ein völlig neues Tier, etwas was noch nie da gewesen war? Harrys Gesicht sprach Bände, so dass Lily und Ginny sich von ihren Kissen erhoben und zu ihm hinüber gingen, um ihn schützend und tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen. Nachdem Harry sich beruhig hatte, erhob sich Patrick und bat die Drei ihm zu folgen, sie wollten jetzt mit dem eigentlichen Training anfangen.

„Heute stehen wieder zwei Duelle auf dem Programm, wer möchte anfangen?", fragte Liam, nachdem sie alle beisammen standen. James war der erste, der sich meldete, allerdings sahen Ginny und Lily zu Harry und anschließend zueinander. Sie nickten sich zu.

„Wir würden gerne anfangen", sagte Lily und sah noch einmal zu Harry, welcher immer noch in seinen Gedanken versunken schien und nichts von seiner Umgebung mitbekam. Auch James sah es nun und meinte ganz galant, das es für ihn, als Gentleman, selbstverständlich sei, dass er den Damen den Vortritt ließe. Er ging zu Lily, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sah sie fragend an. Nachdem sie nur sagte „Später", ging sie auf den Duellsteg um sich mit ihrer hoffentlich zukünftigen Schwiegertochter zu duellieren. Sie verbeugten sich voreinander und gingen dann an ihre jeweiligen Enden.

Es schien, als wolle keine von ihnen anfangen, denn sie standen nun schon etliche Sekunden regungslos voreinander und ließen ihren Blick immer wieder zur Seite, in Harrys Richtung, wandern.

„Lily ich glaube, wir helfen ihm nicht, wenn wir unser Trainingsduell mit Blicken ausfechten. Außerdem wollen wir hier etwas lernen, also lass uns unser Bestes geben", durchbrach Ginny die Stille. Lily antwortete nur durch ein Nicken und da verließ auch schon ein Zauber ihren Stab, welchen Ginny locker mit einem stummen Schildzauber abwehrte und nun ihrerseits einen stummen Zauber auf die Reise zu Lily schickte.

James hatte sich zu seinem Sohn gesetzt, welcher dem Duell nicht folgte, sondern den Fußboden sehr interessant fand. „Was ist los, Harry?", fragte James einfühlsam und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Warum muss ich immer anders sein? Ist es so schwer zu verstehen, dass ich einfach nur ein ganz normaler Junge sein möchte? Einfach nur Harry James Potter? Ständig muss ich jemanden retten, ständig gaffen mich alle an, wegen dieser blöden Narbe. Ich bin in meiner Zeit berühmt für etwas, an das ich mich nicht einmal erinnern kann, etwas, das mir jedes Mal, wenn ich daran denke, weh tut. Ist es zuviel verlangt, dass ich einfach normal sein möchte?", fragte Harry ohne aufzusehen.

„Was ist denn eben passiert?", fragte James und legte seinen Arm um ihn und zog ihn näher an sich.

„Ich werde wie es aussieht, wieder einmal anders sein, kein normaler Animagus. Ich hab vorhin etwas von meinem Tier, bzw. meinen Tieren gesehen. Sie kämpfen darum, wer mein Tier sein darf und Patrick meinte, es wird wohl darauf hinauslaufen, das ich ein völlig neues Tier als Form habe, etwas was es so nicht gibt", murmelte er und sah zum ersten Mal seinem Dad am heutigen Tag in die Augen.

„Hey, ganz ruhig", flüsterte James. „Du willst normal sein? Aber du bist doch normal. Dadurch, dass du hier bist, wirst du die Zukunft verändern. Keiner wird dich mehr als den Jungen der Lebt ansehen, als den Bezwinger Voldemorts, als die Hoffnung für ein Ende des Krieges. Wir werden dich aufwachsen sehen. Bei dir sein. Das mit deiner Form ist doch cool, ich bin schon richtig neugierig darauf, was du wohl werden wirst. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, wir wären bald zwei Hirsche, das wäre doch sehr langweilig oder?"

Harry musste schmunzeln. Sein Vater hatte Recht, er kämpfte gerade für eine normale Kindheit mit Eltern, mit vielleicht ja sogar Geschwistern. Mit Freunden, die er vielleicht schon vor Hogwarts haben könnte. Ein ehrliches Lächeln zierte nun seine Lippen und er sah zum Steg hinüber, wo Lilys Zauberstab gerade ein roter Lichtblitz verließ und auf Ginny zuflog, welche ihm aber gekonnt auswich. Seine Mum und seine Freundin duellierten sich und er hatte es nicht einmal mitbekommen. _Nun werde ich dem Duell aber aufmerksam folgen,_ dachte er, als Liams Stimme die Stille durchbrach.

„Tolles Duell ihr beiden, aber die fünfzehn Minuten sind schon lange um, ihr könnt jetzt aufhören. Lasst uns mal alle zusammen in einen Kreis setzen und das Duell durchsprechen."

Als alle saßen übernahm Patrick das Wort. „Was ist euch an dem Duell aufgefallen? Was war gut was weniger gut, was könnten sie verbessern?"

„Gut war, dass sie fast ausschließlich stumme Zauber verwendet haben. Nur selten haben sie einen Zauber laut gesprochen, was ihnen in einem richtigen Duell, wo man zwar auch mit Angriffen rechnet, aber seine Augen nicht nur auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet hat, einen guten Vorteil von ein bis zwei Sekunden einbringt", sagte Beccy und sah dabei abwechselnd Ginny, Lily und die beiden Auroren an. Patrick nickte nur zur Bestätigung und sah weiter fragend in die Runde.

Sirius räusperte sich. „Was mir aufgefallen ist, das ihre Anzahl von verschiedenen Zaubern doch ziemlich gering war. Sie haben fast nur den Schockzauber, Lähmfluch, Expelliamus und einen Schildzauber benutzt. In einem echten Duell ist die Vielfalt auch oft ein entscheidender Vorteil."

„Richtig, Sirius, das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Die Frage ist jetzt nur, kennt ihr nicht mehr, oder wolltet ihr ein stummes Duell ausfechten und dies sind die einzigen, die ihr bisher einwandfrei ohne zu sprechen beherrscht? Ich hatte das Gefühl, ihr habt nicht mit ganzer Kraft gekämpft", sagte Liam und musterte die beiden Duellanten eingehend.

Ginny und Lily sahen sich wieder an, es schien, als hätten sie in der kurzen Zeit, die sie sich jetzt kannten, so etwas wie eine lautlose Kommunikation entwickelt. „Es stimmt, wir wollten Harry nicht stören", sagte Ginny und senkten ihren Blick wieder.

„Mich nicht stören? Und deshalb kämpft ihr nur mit einem winzigen Teil eurer Kraft? Warum?", wollte Harry verständnislos wissen.

Die beiden sahen schuldbewusst in seine Richtung. „Du sahst so aus, als würdest du einen Moment der Ruhe brauchen, deshalb", murmelte Ginny.

Liam sah Ginny und Lily durchdringend an. „Bei den nächsten Duellen haltet ihr euch bitte nicht zurück, in Ordnung?"

Die beiden rothaarigen Hexen nickten und warfen erneut einen Blick auf Harry.

Letzterer gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss und sah sie schon beinahe entschuldigend an, als Patrick sagte: „Harry, James, wenn ich euch nun bitten dürfte?"

Kurz darauf stand beide bereits auf dem Duelliersteg.

James ging auf Harry zu, welcher in der Mitte stand, nahm ihn kurz in den Arm und sagte: „Zeig dein bestes, mal sehen wie gut du bist."

Harry setzte eine entschlossene, fast schon wütende, Miene auf. Er hatte erwartet, dass es ihm schwer fallen würde, gegen seinen Vater zu kämpfen, welcher nicht älter als er selbst war. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie lachen würden anstatt sich ernsthaft zu duellieren, doch nun, wo es soweit war, wusste Harry, dass es Ernst war. Es ging um ihr Überleben dort draußen und das hier war nur ein Training – ein durchaus ernst zu nehmendes Training.

Eine Vorstufe dessen, was sie nach Hogwarts erwarten würde und eine bittere Erinnerung an das, was er das letzte Jahr über mit Ron und Hermine erlebt hatte. Wut stieg in ihm auf, von der er sich selbst wunderte, woher sie kam, als sie sich vor einander verbeugten und dann zu ihrem Ende des Steges gingen.

Schließlich zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und dann ging es auch schon los. Die beiden schenkten sich nichts, Fluch um Fluch wurde auf den Gegenüber geschossen.

„_Opugno_", rief Harry und kleine Vögel schossen aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und stürzten sich auf James. Sie um flogen seinen Kopf und pickten auf ihn ein, nahmen ihm die Sicht sodass Harrys _Levikorpus_ sein Ziel erreichte und James an den Füßen nach oben gerissen wurde und Kopf über an der Decke hing. James verlor dabei seinen Zauberstab, welcher klackernd zu Boden fiel.

„Accio Zauberstab, Liberacorpus, Incarcerus", sagte Harry danach in schneller Reihenfolge, ließ die Vögel verschwinden und ging lächelnd auf seinen Vater zu. „Meintest du das so in etwa?", fragte er lachend, hob den Fesselfluch auf und half ihm auf die Beine.

„Ja, so in etwa meinte ich das", grinste James. „Aber ein bisschen mehr Zeit hättest du dir lassen können, wie stehe ich denn nun da?"

„Hättest nicht sagen sollen, ich solle mein bestes geben. Man weiß nie, wie viele Duelle man noch machen muss, also heißt es Kraft sparen, wo es geht", antwortete Harry und gab James seinen Zauberstab zurück.

„Sehr weise gesprochen, Harry", sagte Patrick, der den letzten Teil des Gespräches mitbekommen hatte.

Nachdem sie wieder im Kreis saßen, kamen die Frage, die immer nach einem Duell kamen.

„James muss aufmerksamer sein", warf Sirius ein und grinste.

„Genau wie du", gab James beleidigt zurück. Es wurmte ihn, so klar von seinem Sohn geschlagen worden zu sein.

„Ja, ja, lenk nicht von dir ab!" Sirius' Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter, als er die Miene seines besten Freundes sah.

„Was ich gut fand an dem Duell, war, dass Harry erst so einen harmlosen Zauber wie den _Opukno_ verwendet hat, um James abzulenken, so war dieser nicht mehr aufmerksam und hat nicht gesehen, was Harry vor hatte", sagte nun Remus.

„Stimmt, das war sehr einfallsreich", sagte Patrick. „Wie kamst du darauf?"

„Ich musste vorhin an meine Freunde denken. Hermine hat ihn einmal Ron auf den Hals gehetzt und dieser konnte nichts mehr sehen", antwortete Harry und lächelte bei der Erinnerung an sein sechstes Schuljahr, als Hermine so wütend auf seinen besten Freund gewesen war.

„In dem Duell habt ihr wunderbar gesehen, das eine Taktik wichtig ist und vor allem, dass das Einteilen der Kräfte sehr wichtig ist. Es nützt in einem Kampf nichts, wenn ihr lange mit einem Gegner spielt, versucht ihn so schnell wie möglich auszuschalten und kampfunfähig zu machen. Ihr habt für nächste Woche eine Aufgabe, ihr müsst eure Kondition verbessern. Wie ihr das macht, ob einzeln oder zusammen und auf welche Art und Weise, ist euch selbst überlassen. Aber ihr müsst alle acht fitter werden und fliegen mein lieber Sohn, reicht nicht aus", sagte Liam und warf seinem Sohn einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Woher wusstest du das?", fragte James verwundert.

„Nicht nur deine Mutter kennt dich. Ich weiß, das du das Fliegen liebst und das für den einzig wahren Sport hältst. Dir empfehle ich frühes Aufstehen und ein paar Runden um den See zu laufen und das vor dem Frühstück", antwortete sein Vater ihm und man hörte aus seiner Stimme heraus, dass es eigentlich keine Empfehlung sondern eine Anweisung war. James stöhnte auf, laufen sollte er, und dann auch noch vor dem Frühstück, dass konnte sein Dad nicht ernst meinen!

„Ich werde mit dir laufen, Dad", sagte Harry von seiner Seite her.

Keiner schloss sich ihnen an, sie schienen zu spüren, dass Harry mit seinem Vater alleine sein wollte, mal etwas Zeit nur mit ihm verbringen wollte, denn normalerweise hockten ja alle acht auf einem Haufen und er hatte keine Möglichkeit alleine mit seinem James zu reden.

„Lasst uns nun mit dem Patronuszauber weiter machen. Beccy, Lily, ihr übt heute mit Harry und Ginny. James, Sirius, ihr übt mit Liam und Peter und Remus, ihr übt mit mir", durchbrach Patrick die Stille und alle erhoben sich widerstandslos von ihren Plätzen.

Harry ging mit Ginny, Beccy und Lily in die eine Ecke des Raumes.

„Ihr wisst noch, was ihr zu tun habt?", fragte Harry an seine Mutter und ihre beste Freundin gewandt.

„Ja, natürlich. Wir müssen an etwas Glückliches denken und dann die Formel sagen", kam es prompt von Lily.

„Richtig, also bitte versucht es." Sie probierten es immer wieder, wie aber schon am Vortag passierte nicht mehr, als dass weißer Rauch aus ihren Zauberstäben hervor kam. Harry runzelte die Stirn, er schien zu überlegen, wie er ihnen helfen konnte.

Dann wandte er sich an Lily. „An was denkst du?"

„An meinen ersten Kuss mit James", antwortete sie und lachte, als Harry rot anlief. Klar, sah er sie sich jeden Tag sogar mehrmals küssend irgendwo stehen oder sitzen, aber es war ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue peinlich.

„Schließe deine Augen, stell dir dich in einem wunderschönen, weißen Kleid vor. Du gehst auf James zu, der in einem schönen Anzug vor einem Ministeriumszauberer steht, welcher euch verheiraten wird. Du gehst auf ihn zu und er strahlt dich einfach nur verliebt an."

Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihre Lippen und ein „_Expecto Patronum_" unterbrach Harry in seinen Ausführungen. Ein gleißend helles Licht brach aus ihrem Zauberstab hervor und formte sich zu einer wunderschönen Hirschkuh, welche durch den Raum galoppierte.

Lily öffnete ihre Augen und konnte gerade noch einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Patronus werfen, bevor dieser wieder verschwand.

„Ich hab's geschafft, ich hab's geschafft!", jubelte Lily und fiel ihrem Sohn um den Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Harry fing dämlich an zu grinsen. _Das war der erste Kuss meiner Mum, sie hat mich das erste Mal geküsst_.

Lily versuchte ihren Patronus gleich noch einmal und dieses Mal brach er gleich hervor ohne erst Rauch zu bilden, auch Harry rief nun die Formel für diesen Schutzgeist und nun trabten die beiden Tiere durch den Raum und stachelten die anderen an, ihre Bemühungen noch zu verstärken.

Beccy nahm sich ein Bespiel an dem, was Harry eben Lily gesagt hatte. Sie hatte verstanden, dass die Erinnerung nicht real sein musste, es konnte etwas Schönes sein, was es nur in der eigenen Fantasie gab.

_Woran könnte ich denken_, überlegte die schöne schwarzhaarige Gryffindor und tippte sich mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf die Nase. Sie ließ dabei ihren Augen durch den Raum schweifen, in der Hoffnung eine Anregung zu finden. Ihr Blick blieb bei ihrem Freund hängen, dem gerade etwas von ihrem Vater erklärt wurde.

_Dad sieht gar nicht mehr so wütend, enttäuscht und ängstlich aus, wie es noch gestern der Fal war, als er von Remus' Problem erfuhr. Es sieht beinahe so aus, als hätte er meine Beziehung zu ihm akzeptiert. Ja, jetzt weiß ich etwas_!

„_Expecto Patronum_", rief sie, als sie ihren Entschluss gefasst hatte. Erst kam wieder nur weißer Nebel aus dem Stab, aber wie schon vorhin bei Lily, formte er sich dann doch zu einem Tier.

„Ist das ein Schaf?", fragte Ginny und trat näher an Beccy heran.

Diese nickte. „Ja. War das nicht bei Patroni so, dass sie immer etwas mit uns zu tun haben?", fragte sie und wandte sich an Harry, dem Experten in der Runde, wenn es um diese Schutzgeister ging.

„Ja, das ist richtig, es symbolisiert immer etwas in unserem Inneren. Bei mir ist es meine Sehnsucht und Liebe zu meinem Dad. Bei Mum ist es das selbe, nur das ihr Geist nicht exakt die Animagusform von ihm hat, sondern eine weibliche von dieser. Ginnys wilde Stute ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie ausbrechen will, das sie frei sein möchte und nicht immer von ihren sechs älteren Brüdern eingeengt und überbeschützt werden möchte. Was es bei dir bedeutet, weiß ich allerdings leider nicht", fügte er noch entschuldigend hinzu.

„Das weiß ich aber", grinste Lily und sah zu ihrer Freundin. „Beccy ist ja Irin, wie ihr wisst und sie ist sehr tief mit diesem Land verwurzelt. Sie liebt es einfach, die grünen Felder, die Menschen. Na ja und wofür ist Irland neben grüner Wiesen und viel schlechtes Wetter noch bekannt? Für Schafe, also kein Wunder, dass ihr Patronus diese Gestalt annimmt."

„Woran hast du gedacht?", fragte Lily ihre beste Freundin leise, nachdem Harry und Ginny zu den anderen Gruppen gegangen waren.

„Daran, wie es wäre, wenn Dad zu mir kommen würde und Remus als meinen Freund akzeptiert. Wie er sagt, das er sich für mich freut, einen so lieben Menschen an meiner Seite zu haben und uns beiden viel Glück zusammen wünscht", antwortete sie traurig und sah noch einmal zu den beiden Männern, die ihr die Wichtigsten in ihrem Leben waren.

Am Ende der Stunde, in der sie ihre Patroni übten, tollten dort Lilys Hirschkuh, Harrys Hirsch, Ginnys Stute und Beccys Schaf miteinander. Eine Eule, welche Remus' Patronus war, flog über allen hinweg. Als er gefragt wurde, ob er wisse, warum sein Patronus gerade diese Gestalt annahm, sagte er nur: „Ihr wisst doch, ich habe Eulen schon als kleines Kind geliebt und mich immer wohl bei ihnen gefühlt." Er wirkte ab diesem Moment sehr schweigsam und ruhig.

„Du denkst an deinen Biss, oder?", fragte Beccy sanft und umschloss seinen Bauch mit ihren Armen. Remus nickte nur und vergrub seinen Kopf in ihren Haaren, niemand sollte sehen, das die Erinnerungen an damals ihm noch so schwer zu schaffen machten, denn er wusste, dass seine Freunde ihn dann zum Reden zwingen würden und das wollte er heute nicht tun.

Kurz bevor die Auroren zum Animagitraining über gehen wollten, schaffte es auch James einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufzubeschwören.

„Was ist das denn?" wollte Patrick wissen und musterte das Tier eingehend.

„Ein Greif", murmelte Liam und erblasste.


	37. Raum der Wünsche

Achtung: Teile dieses Kapitels sind erst ab 18 Jahren! Daher werden wir nun die gesamte Geschichte auf dieses Rating hoch setzen.

_**Kapitel 36**_

**Im Raum der Wünsche**

Liam hatte diesen Satz kaum ausgesprochen, da wurde die Tür zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer aufgerissen.

„Es tut mir leid, ihr müsst den Rest eurer Trainingsstunde ausfallen lassen, es gab einen Angriff und wir brauchen euch, Liam und Patrick", rief Dumbledore in den Raum.

Die beiden Auroren nahmen sich sofort ihre Umhänge. Patrick zog ein Buch daraus hervor und legte es auf den Stuhl, wo eben noch sein Umhang gehangen hatte. „Wir machen nächste Woche weiter. Ihr könnt euch entweder einmal dieses Buch ansehen, allgemeine Zauber üben oder ihr macht für heute Schluss." Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die drei Erwachsenen und ließen acht ratlose Schüler zurück.

„Ich hasse es, wenn ich weiß, dass Dad zu einem Einsatz muss", murmelte Beccy und ließ sich von Remus in seine Arme ziehen.

Eine Weile herrschte noch Schweigen im Raum, bis Sirius der Stille ein Ende bereitete. „Wir können jetzt hier sitzen und Trübsal blasen oder wir tun etwas dafür, dass wir bei den nächsten Einsätzen mitdürfen." Damit stand er auf und ging auf den Stuhl zu, auf welchem das Buch lag. Er besah es sich, runzelte die Stirn und gab es der Gruppe, welche Animagi werden wollten.

„Ich glaube, das ist für euch." ‚Der kinderleichte Weg ein Animagus zu werden' stand auf dem Einband. Harry nahm das Buch entgegen und blätterte das Inhaltsverzeichnis durch.

„Da stehen noch mehr Techniken, wie man sein Seelentier finden kann und auch wie die Verwandlung genau funktioniert. Es ist viel besser erklärt als in den Büchern aus der Bibliothek und es ist auch neuer", sagte er und blätterte das Buch langsam durch. Hin und wieder verweilte er auf einer der Seiten und überflog das dort Geschriebene. „Erinnert ihr euch noch daran, was in den Büchern stand? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, stand dort doch, dass man die erste Verwandlung nur an bestimmten Tagen schaffen kann. Dieser Autor schreibt allerdings, dass man es zu jeder Zeit schaffen kann, das es an den Wendefesten nur leichter funktioniert. Es kommt alleine auf die Willenskraft und die innere Stärke eines Zauberers an, ob die Verwandlung auch an anderen Tagen klappt. Weiter steht hier, dass wir uns auf Schmerzen gefasst machen sollen, weil gerade bei Tieren, die größer sind als unsere menschliche Form die Knochen, Sehnen und die Haut in kürzester Zeit wachsen müssen."

„Das stimmt Harry, ich weiß noch, wie schmerzhaft es war, aber ich versichere euch, es wird bei jedem Mal leichter", warf James ein. Peter fügte noch hinzu: „Meine tat nicht ganz so weh, bei mir war es eher so, das alles zusammengedrückt wurde, und ich das Gefühl hatte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, aber auch dies wird weniger, je öfter man sich verwandelt."

„Dad, was hältst du davon, wenn du das Buch, welches Peter mir in der Winkelgasse gekauft hat, holst? Vielleicht findest du dort ja ein paar nützliche Zauber für uns", wandte sich Harry an James, welcher nickte und den Raum verließ. Sie hatten stillschweigend vereinbart, hier zu bleiben und alles zu tun, damit sie besser wurden.

Sirius zog Peter auf die Beine und ging mit ihm in die andere Seite des Raumes, wo er mit ihm noch einmal ein paar grundlegende Zauber üben konnte. Peter war mit Feuereifer dabei, es sah so aus, als wolle er alles, was er in den letzten sechs Jahren nicht verstanden oder gekonnt hatte, auf einmal aufholen.

„Pete? Ist alles klar mit dir?", fragte Sirius ihn, denn dieses Verhalten war er von kleinsten der Rumtreiber einfach nicht gewöhnt. Klar, er bemühte sich im Unterricht und er lernte auch, aber nie war es so von Erfolg erkrönt wie an diesen beiden Tagen.

„Ja es ist alles klar, warum fragst du?", antwortete Peter und senkte seinen Blick.

_Was soll schon in Ordnung sein? Meine Eltern wurden von Todessern angegriffen. Wer weiß, ob sie überlebt hätten, wenn der Orden nicht eingegriffen hätte. Mir geht das Gespräch mit Harry nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, als er mir erzählte, was für ein Todesser ich bin, der eigentlich nur vor Voldemorts Füßen herum kriecht, niedere Arbeiten verrichten darf und als Krönung des Ganzen auch noch bestraft wird. Ich frage mich langsam, was in mir vorging, dass ich mich diesen hirnlosen Trotteln rund um den größenwahnsinnigen Irren angeschlossen habe. Wieso habe ich meine Freunde verraten? Aus Angst? Natürlich aus Angst, ich war, bin und werde immer eine kleine feige Ratte bleiben, das sagt schon meine Animagusform. Ich will nicht der werden, den Harry kennt,_ dachte Peter. Er wischte sich eine Träne, die gerade sein Auge verlassen wollte, energisch weg und hob wieder seinen Zauberstab.

„Lass uns weiter machen, Tatze", sagte er bestimmt und wollte gerade einen Schockzauber auf einen Dummy, welche Patrick und Liam aus dem Ministerium mitgebracht hatten, abfeuern, als sein Zauberstabarm von Sirius nach unten gedrückt wurde.

„Pete bitte, du hast dich in letzter Zeit verändert, was ist los?", fragte Sirius einfühlsam und sah seinem Freund fest in die Augen.

_Was ist denn mit Tatze los, so kenne ich ihn ja gar nicht. Seit wann ist er so um mich bemüht?_, fragte sich Wurmschwanz, seufzte dann aber, denn er wusste, das es kein Entkommen gab. „Ich will nicht der werden, den Harry kennt, ich will ihn nicht enttäuschen, euch enttäuschen. Aber wer bin ich schon, außer einer kleinen, feigen Ratte?"

„Hör auf! Was du bist? Du bist ein wundervoller Freund. Ja, in Harrys Zeit vielleicht nicht, aber du hast jetzt die Chance alles zu ändern, du hast die Chance jetzt der zu werden, der du sein möchtest. Mache etwas aus dieser Möglichkeit, wir alle werden dir dabei helfen, verstanden?", fragte Sirius und sah seinen Freund eindringlich an.

Harry, welcher in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes saß, hatte das Gespräch der beiden verfolgt und verfiel wieder in seine Grübeleien. _Irgendwie erinnert er mich an Neville in meinem fünften Jahr. Beide sind nicht besonders gut in der Schule, werden ständig von Selbstzweifeln geplagt. Aber sowohl Neville als auch Peter ändern sich durch ein Ereignis in ihrem Leben. Bei Neville ist es der Ausbruch von der Person, die seine Eltern folterte und bei Peter ist es meine Ankunft hier und vielleicht auch ein wenig der Angriff auf seine Eltern. Ich hoffe, dass er es schafft Voldemort zu widerstehen. Es wäre schade, denn irgendwie mag ich diesen Peter langsam_, dachte er und sah weiter zu den beiden Animagi.

Da ging die Tür auf und James kam mit dem Buch in der Hand wieder. Er las schon eifrig darin und ein Pergament mit Feder schwebte neben ihm und notierte fleißig, was er ihr diktierte. Er nahm beides aus der Luft und legte es auf eines der Pulte, welche an den Rand gerückt worden waren. „Hey, Leute. Harry, das Buch ist echt gut, ich hab auf dem Weg hier her schon ein wenig drin geblättert und schon zwei, drei Zauber heraus geschrieben, welche wir unbedingt lernen müssen", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, bevor er sich zu Sirius und Peter gesellte, damit die Animagusschüler mit ihrem Training weiter machen konnten.

Sie übten fleißig weiter und es waren mittlerweile schon Erfolge zu verbuchen. Lily wusste nun sicher, welche Animagusform sie einnehmen würde, genauso wie Ginny. Aber die beiden Mädels sowie Harry und Beccy hatten unter sich vereinbart noch nichts darüber zu sagen, sondern abzuwarten, ob es erraten würde, wenn sie mit den Verwandlungen beginnen würden. Beccy und Harry meditierten weiter. Ihre Tiere waren immer noch nicht greifbar, aber sie waren hoch motiviert, keiner von beiden wollte der letzte sein, der seine Gestalt wusste.

Lily, Ginny und Remus hatten sich mit Patricks Buch in eine andere Ecke verzogen und lasen nun eifrig nach, was zu tun war, damit die Verwandlung klappten. Immer wieder versuchten sie es, aber bisher war nicht die kleinste Veränderung zu bemerken. Scheinbar war besonders bei Lily die Angst vor den Schmerzen zu groß, als dass sie die Verwandlung ohne Probleme in Angriff nehmen konnte. Ihre tierische Gestalt war größer als ihre menschliche und das, was James vorhin beschrieben hatte, behagte ihr einfach nicht.

James saß wieder in einer anderen Ecke und brütete über Harrys Buch. So fleißig sah man James Liam Potter selten über etwas sitzen, aus dem man lernen konnte.

Sirius und Peter standen in der letzten Ecke und probierten Zauber um Zauber. Gerade waren sie dabei den Patronus weiter zu üben, da alle anderen in diesem Raum ihren schon gestaltlich hinbekamen, nur bei ihnen wollte es nicht klappen. Leider fanden sie einfach nicht heraus, woran dies lag.

Sie arbeiteten ohne Pause, bemerkten nicht einmal, dass sie das Mittagessen sausen ließen oder das zwischendurch jemand in den Raum gesehen hatte. Sie waren viel zu sehr mit ihren jeweiligen Übungen oder Aufgaben beschäftigt. Irgendwann war ein leises Plopp zu hören und Crossie stand mitten im Zimmer, mit einem Tablett mit belegten Sandwisches und einen Krug mit Kürbissaft beladen, welches er auf einem der Tische abstellte und ohne ein Wort wieder verschwand. Synchron fingen alle Mägen an zu knurren.

„Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich Hunger habe", sagte Harry, stand auf, ging zu dem Tisch mit den Broten und bediente sich. Die anderen folgten ihm so gleich. Wenn einer befürchtet hatte, das Essen würde nicht reichen, so wurde er eines besseren belehrt, denn die Platte fühlte sich immer wieder von neuem, genau wie der Krug mit dem Kürbissaft.

„Ein Butterbier wäre mir jetzt zwar lieber, aber das gönne ich mir erst, nachdem wir fertig sind für heute", sagte James und steckte sich das letzte Stück seines Sandwisches in den Mund.

Als alle gesättigt waren, gingen sie wieder an die Arbeit und es war genauso ruhig wie schon zuvor. Nur aus einer Ecke waren den Tag über Geräusche gekommen und das war von Peter und Sirius, denn Sirius meinte, Peter müsse die Zauber erst verbal im Schlaf beherrschen um sie nonverbal zu lernen. Und er machte große Fortschritte. Er war nicht mehr so zögerlich bei der Ausübung seiner Zauber, sondern sprach sie mit mehr Selbstbewusstsein.

„Was macht ihr denn noch hier?", fragte um kurz nach acht eine Stimme von der Tür her. Dumbledore stand im Türrahmen und sah verblüfft aber auch schmunzelnd auf die acht Gryffindors. Er ging in den Raum und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, welche immer noch im Kreis in der Mitte des Zimmers standen.

Zögernd setzten sich die acht zu ihm und erwarteten ihre Standpauke. Der Reihe nach musterte der Direkter sie alle über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg und ein jeder hatte das Gefühl geröntgt zu werden.

„Ich bewundere euren Einsatz. Professor McGonagall hat mir eben, nachdem ich wieder kam berichtet, dass ihr nicht einmal für die Mahlzeiten euer Training unterbrochen habt, aber wie ich sehe, hat sie dafür gesorgt, dass ihr trotzdem etwas bekommt. Sie war erstaunt, wie ruhig es in diesem Raum war, denn sie ist ein paar Mal vorbeigegangen, hat aber außer der Stimme von Peter und Sirius nichts gehört. Ich bin stolz auf euch", sprach Dumbledore, die Lernwütigen sahen sich erstaunt an, keine Standpauke, dass sie das Klassenzimmer immer noch besetzten? Kein Wort darüber, außerhalb des Unterrichts ohne Aufsicht gezaubert zu haben? „Ich würde jetzt allerdings vorschlagen, dass ihr alle in euren Gemeinschaftsraum geht und den restlichen Abend über entspannt. Es liegt wieder eine anstrengende Woche mit Schule und Training vor euch", fügte Dumbledore noch hinzu.

„Sir? Darf ich Sie noch kurz was fragen?", kam es leise von Beccy.

„Nun Beccy, du hast mich ja jetzt schon etwas gefragt, aber ich denke, eine Frage darfst du ruhig noch stellen", lächelte Dumbledore und sah sie aufmunternd an.

„Wie geht es Dad und Liam, was ist bei dem Angriff passiert, geht es allen gut?", wollte sie vom Oberhaupt des Phoenixordens wissen.

Das Gesicht des Schulleiters wirkte mit einmal müde. „Es gab einen Angriff auf ein kleines Dorf an der Ostküste Englands. Dort lebten Muggel mit Zauberer und Hexen in friedlicher Harmonie zusammen", begann er, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.

„Lebten, Sir?", fragte er geschockt.

„Ja, von dem Dorf existieren nur noch die Grundmauern. Die Todesser haben alles in Brand gesteckt und gemordet, wo sie nur konnten. Aber keine Angst, euren Vätern geht es gut und auch sonst haben andere Ordensmitglieder nur leichte Verletzungen zu beklagen", versuchte er sie nach dieser Schreckensmeldung aufzuheitern. „Aber nun husch, ab mit euch."

Alle standen betrübt auf, der Schrecken dieser Meldung stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ginny nahm Harrys Hand und wollte den anderen, welche schon zur Tür hinaus verschwunden waren, folgen, aber ihr Freund hielt sie noch zurück. „Professor? Dürften Ginny und ich noch etwas auf die Ländereien? Ich brauche frische Luft und ich glaube, sie lässt mich jetzt nicht so schnell los", fragte er und sah schmunzelnd zu seiner Freundin.

„Ja, geht nur, aber bitte bleibt nicht mehr zulange draußen und geht nicht zu weit aufs Gelände hinaus, bleibt in der Nähe des Schlosses", antwortete Dumbledore und schenkte ihnen ein gütiges Lächeln, was jedoch irgendwie leicht gequält aussah.

Harry und Ginny liefen zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und weiter in ihre Schlafsäle, holten sich warme Jacken und waren mit einem „Wir sind frische Luft schnappen", schon wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden.

Schweigend und eng umschlungen gingen sie durch die so friedlich scheinende Winterlandschaft. Alles, was die Landschaft beleuchtete, waren die unzähligen Sterne, welche über dem Liebespaar funkelten, denn der Mond war kaum zu sehen.

_Morgen ist Neumond und damit der schönste Tag im Monat für Remus_, dachte Harry und zog seine Freundin noch näher an sich heran. Er wollte jetzt an nichts denken, nicht an den Angriff, nicht an ihr Training, nicht an die Zukunft und auch nicht an ihre Vergangenheit. Er wollte nur im hier und jetzt sein mit seiner wunderschönen Freundin an der Seite. Sie blieben stehen und Harry nahm sie sanft in den Arm und küsste sie. Dieser Kuss war erst zärtlich, es sah so aus, als würden sich ihre Lippen kaum berühren, als hätten sie Angst bei der Kälte, welche hier draußen herrschte, könnten ihre Lippen aneinander festfrieren. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde der Kuss intensiver und leidenschaftlicher.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns einen wärmeren und gemütlicheren Ort suchen, wo wir ungestört sind?", raunte ihm Ginny ins Ohr. Ihr warmer Atmen bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut, sodass er nickend zustimmte und sie Arm in Arm zurück zum Schloss gingen.

**

„Ich bin wieder zu Hause, Schatz", rief Liam Potter, als er durch die Haustür von Potter Manor trat. Er sah müde und abgespannt aus. Claire, welche seinen Ruf vernommen hatte, trat eben aus der Tür des Salons.

Sie ging zu ihm, schenkte ihm ein Glas mit Feuerwhiskey ein und setzte sich neben ihn. Er nahm das Glas lächelnd entgegen und stürzte es in einem Zug herunter.

„War es so schlimm?", fragte Claire einfühlsam und strich eine vorwitzige Strähne ihres schulterlangen, roten Haares wieder hinteres Ohr.

Liam nickte. „Es war grausam, von dem Dorf existiert nichts mehr, nur vereinzelte Mauern lassen erahnen, dass dort mal Häuser standen. Fast alle Bewohner sind tot. Nur zwei der Zaubererfamilien konnten sich retten. Sie wurden erst einmal in Sicherheit gebracht und morgen werde ich sie mit Pat befragen. Es war einfach grausam, überall verstümmelte Körper, aber das schlimmste Bild war für mich eine Mutter, die ihr kleines Baby umklammert hielt. Sie war tot, das Baby lebt noch so gerade und wird gerade im Mungos behandelt." Er schloss einen Moment die Augen, zu schrecklich waren die Bilder, die sich immer wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge abspielten. In solchen Momenten hasste er seinen Job. „Meine erste Vermutung ist, dass es diese Bastarde auf die beiden Familien, welche überlebten, abgesehen hatten, denn dort war der Ursprung der Zerstörung. Zwei alte Reinblütige Familien, die wie wir gegen die Ansichten Voldemorts sind. Sie bekämpfen ihn zwar nicht öffentlich wie ich, aber sie weigern sich auch, sich ihm anzuschließen. Claire, ich muss zugeben, ich habe Angst. Nicht um mich, sondern um dich und James. Was ist, wenn er hier bei uns auftaucht? Schreibst du James morgen, dass er besonders vorsichtig sein soll und nicht alleine das Schloss verlässt? Ich weiß, dass er fast immer seine Freunde dabei hat, aber man weiß ja nie, auch Sirius soll besonders vorsichtig sein, er wird als Blutsverräter", bei dem Wort lachte er hohl auf, „auch ein beliebtes Ziel der Angriffe sein."

Liam sah müde aus und Claire zog ihn in eine liebevolle Umarmung. „Ich werde ihm schreiben, aber irgendetwas anderes beschäftigt dich doch auch noch", sagte sie und sah ihn prüfend an. Nach fast zwanzig Ehejahren kannte sie ihren Mann in und auswendig und spürte, wenn etwas nicht stimmte.

Er sah lächelnd auf, zwar wirkte dieses Lächeln leicht schief, aber auch glücklich. „Dir kann ich nichts vormachen, oder?"

„Wäre doch schade, nach so einer langen und wundervollen Zeit an deiner Seite, oder?", fragte sie, schmunzelte und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Liam seufzte. „Du gibst nicht eher Ruhe, bis ich es dir erzählt habe, richtig?", wollte er wissen und bekam ein Nicken als Bestätigung. „Also gut. Du kennst ja die Legenden, die sich um den Namen Potter ranken." Wieder nickte sie und so fuhr er fort. „Ich glaube, es ist etwas dran. Bisher habe ich es immer nur für Angeberei gehalten und die meisten meiner Vorfahren genauso, aber nun." Er versank in seine Gedanken und nachdem er fast fünf Minuten geschwiegen hatte, räusperte sich Claire.

„Was ist nun anders?", fragte sie und nahm seine Hand in die ihre und drückte sie sanft. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war, das egal was geschehen war, sie zu ihm stehen würde.

„James' Patronus ändert alles", flüsterte er tonlos. Claire runzelte die Stirn, was hatte der Patronus ihres Sohnes damit zu tun? „Er hat einen Greif."

Nun verstand sie, was ihr Mann meinte. Dieses Tier galt als Gryffindors Zeichen, zwar war im Schulwappen war ein Löwe abgebildet, aber bei Slytherin war es ebenfalls nur eine normale Schlange, obwohl sein Tier eigentlich der Basilisk, der König der Schlangen, war. Gryffindor galt als einziger, dem es gelungen war, diese Tiere zu zähmen. Er soll eine große Herde der Tiere bei seinem Schloss gehalten haben.

„Was hast du jetzt vor? Willst du das tun, was deine Vorfahren immer abgelehnt haben?", fragte Claire vorsichtig und sah ihrem Mann durchdringend an.

Liam zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde das mit James und am besten auch gleich mit Harry besprechen, denn es betrifft ja auch ihre Zukunft. Wenn wir diesen Test machen und es kommt heraus, dass die Potters wirklich von Gryffindor abstammen, dann ändert sich unser ganzes Leben, das weißt du."

„Du wirst wissen, was zu tun ist. Ich stehe hinter dir, hinter euch, egal wie ihr euch entscheidet. Aber ich finde es gut, das du beide mit einbindest", antwortete Claire. Nach einer Weile der Stille setzte sie erneut an zu sprechen. „Was hältst du von unserem Enkel?"

„Er scheint viel gesehen und viel durchgemacht zu haben, aber er ist ein liebenswerter junger Mann und ich freue mich schon darauf, ihn aufwachsen zu sehen." Ein erwartungsvolles Glitzern war in die Augen des Aurors getreten. „Er sieht nicht nur aus wie ein Potter mit seinen Haaren, er benimmt sich auch wie einer. Nimmt Regeln nicht immer so ganz genau, steht für seine Freunde ein. Und er scheint auch ein guter Zauberer zu sein. Er beherrschte bereits mit dreizehn Jahren einen gestaltlichen Patronus."

**

„Wo willst du mit mir hin?", fragte Harry lachend, als Ginny ihn in die Schule gezogen hatte wo sie nun die Gänge entlang liefen und immer wieder knutschend stehen blieben.

„In den Raum der Wünsche. Wo könnten wir mehr Ruhe haben und ungestörter sein als dort?", kam es verschmitzt grinsend von ihr und sie zog ihren Freund direkt weiter, denn sie waren kurz vor dem Wandteppich mit Barnabas dem Bekloppten, der versuchte Trollen das Tanzen beizubringen. Sie ließ seine Hand los und er blieb stehen. Ginny überlegte kurz und ging dann dreimal vor den Trollen auf und ab. Sofort erschien eine Tür in der Wand, welche sie öffnete und einen Blick hineinwarf.

„Perfekt", sagte sie und Harry trat neugierig näher um ebenfalls in den Raum sehen zu können. Das Zimmer war nicht sehr groß und nur durch drei neun-armige Bodenkerzenständer mit roten Kerzen erhellt. In einer Ecke brannte ein Kamin und verbreitete im Raum eine wohlige Wärme. Im hinteren Bereich war ein Teil durch einen roten Vorhang verdeckt. Es roch nach Rosen, nach Wiese, nach Sommer. Vor dem Kamin lagen unzählige Kissen, auf welchen sich Ginny und Harry niederließen.

Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf die Brust ihres Freundes und sog seinen Duft ein. Sie genossen die Zweisamkeit, die Ruhe und die Nähe des anderen. Das letzte Mal, als sie soviel Ruhe und nur Zeit für sich gehabt hatten war schon lange her, viel zu lange, wie sie fanden. Ginny setzte sich etwas auf und sah Harry fest in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Harry", flüsterte sie, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf seine Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Gin", murmelte Harry gegen ihre Lippen. Der Kuss, den sie tauschten, war sanft, vorsichtig, so als ob sie den anderen verletzten könnten. Ginny öffnete ihren Mund und stieß mit ihrer Zunge sanft gegen die Lippen Harrys, welcher ihr sofort Einlas gewährte. Ihre Zungen fochten einen stummen, wilden Kampf aus, in dem es nicht nur einen Sieger gab. Ginnys Hände vergruben sich in Harrys Haaren. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver, der Schwarzhaarige zog seine Freundin näher an sich heran, sodass sie jetzt auf seinem Schoß zum sitzen kam.

Genüsslich schloss Harry die Augen. Viel zu lange war es her, dass sie solche Momente mit einander geteilt hatten – und wie es aussah, würde das hier noch sehr viel intensiver werden.

Viel zu lange hatte er ihren warmen und doch so vertrauten Körper vermisst, sie einfach nur im Arm gehalten und geküsst und sie am liebsten niemals mehr los gelassen.

Immer wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen, ihre Zungen umspielten sich, liebkosten sich, Hände begannen unsicher den Körper des anderen zu streicheln.

Mit dem Rücken lehnte Harry sich gegen die Wand, Ginny folgte seiner Bewegung und er merkte, dass sie somit auf einer sehr delikaten Stelle zu Sitzen kam.

Unwillkürlich wurde er rot und unterbrach den Kuss. Blickte sie aus seinen grünen Augen einfach nur an, verschmolz in ihren braunen und glaubte sich in ihnen zu verlieren.

„Wie weit willst du gehen?", fragte er leise und sah sie abwartend und zugleich unsicher an. Er hoffte einerseits, dass sie ihm die ersehnte Antwort geben würde, doch andererseits fürchtete er sich etwas davor, hatte Angst, etwas falsch zu machen.

Was, wenn er ihr weh tat?

Ginny gab ihm einen weiteren, sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und sah ihm wieder in die Augen. „Soweit, wie du gehen möchtest", antwortete sie leise, Harry schluckte.

„Hast du etwa schon… ich meine…?" Plötzlich war seine Stimme wie verschluckt, seit wann war er so heiser?

„Nein", sagte Ginny sanft und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Mein erstes Mal wollte ich mir für dich aufheben, Harry. Wenn es heute passiert, fände ich das sehr schön, aber wir sollten nichts erzwingen, sondern es einfach passieren lassen. Einfach… genießen."

Harry blickte seine Freundin verwundert an. Wenn es noch einen Beweis gebraucht hätte, dass Ginny nun wirklich erwachsen geworden war, dann waren es wohl ihre letzten Worte gewesen.

Er schwieg kurz, als müsse er über das Gesagte nach denken, dann jedoch grinste er und rappelte sich auf, eine überrascht quiekende Ginny auf dem Arm.

Behutsam trug er sie zu dem roten Samtvorhang hinüber und schob diesen beiseite. Wie vermutet, stand dort ein riesiges Bett, schon beinahe eine überdimensionale Liegestätte, die dazu kreisrund war. Dieser Teil war in ein angenehmes Schummerlicht gehüllt, hier ein Kerzenständer, dort das Knistern des Kaminfeuers, deren schwacher Schein zu ihnen herüber flackerte.

Vorsichtig legte er Ginny auf dem Bett ab und stützte sich mit den Armen rechts und links neben ihrem Kopf ab. Er wagte es nicht, sich direkt auf sie zu legen, so schmiegte er sich, auf der Seite liegend, an ihren Körper.

„Weißt du noch, unsere Treffen am See?", fragte er sie und spielte mit ihren langen Haaren, die er wie einen Kranz auf den Kissen um ihren Kopf verteilte.

Ginny grinste. „Manchmal stellst du dämliche Fragen, natürlich erinnere ich mich daran! Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich nach genau diesen Momenten gesehnt habe im letzten Jahr, Harry", sagte sie leise und klang eine Spur trauriger, schnell war Harry darum bemüht, es mit einem Kuss wieder gut zu machen.

„Nur zu gut", hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen, verharrte einige Sekunden, während er sie erneut küsste, leidenschaftlicher, hungriger dieses Mal. Schnell fanden sich ihre Zungen erneut zu einem aufregenden Tanz, während sich ihre Hände erneut daran machten, den Körper des anderen vorsichtig zu erkunden.

Harry war der erste, der seinen Pullover und kurz darauf sein Shirt los wurde, beides landete irgendwo kurzerhand vergessen in den Tiefen des Raumes.

Mit leuchtenden Augen streichelte Ginny zaghaft über seinen Oberkörper, berührte die Brustwarzen, die sich leicht versteiften und hauchte jeweils einen Kuss darauf. Sie hatten sich so gedreht, dass Ginny auf seinem Becken saß.

Vorsichtig berührte sie mit den Fingerspitzen die kreisrunde Narbe auf seiner Brust und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was ist das?"

Harry schloss die Augen, als er sprach, er wollte nicht daran denken, was diese Narbe verursacht hatte.

„Das Medaillon Slytherins", erklärte er und schluckte. „Hermine hat ihr bestes getan, mich zu verarzten."

Doch nein, er wollte jetzt nicht an Hermine, das Medaillon oder an das denken, was in diesem Krieg noch auf sie wartete. Jetzt zählte nur Ginny, nur sie beide und ein Blick in Ginnys Augen verriet ihm, dass sie verstand und nicht weiter auf das Thema einging.

Sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen und küsste ihn immer wieder sanft auf den Bauch, die Schulter, die Brust. Als sie in das Gesicht ihres Freundes sah, bemerkte sie mit einem Lächeln, dass dieser seine Augen geschlossen hatte und wirklich einfach zu genießen schien. Seine Hände lagen lose auf ihren Hüften und strichen dort fahrig auf und ab, doch da Ginny nun die Initiative ergriffen hatte, ließ er sie gewähren und freute sich auf das, was noch kommen mochte.

Sie küsste sich immer weiter abwärts und als sie mit ihrer Zunge kurz in seinen Bauchnabel stupste, hielt er es nicht mehr aus, zog sie nach oben und küsste sie erneut hungrig und verlangend.

Langsam schob er seine Finger, zunächst noch schüchtern, unter ihren Pullover. Ginny verstand, erhob sich kurz und zog sich diesen kurzerhand über den Kopf. Nun trug sie nur noch ein Top und als sie Harrys fragenden Blick erkannte, landete auch dieses auf dem Boden.

Harry drehte sie beide so, dass er nun über ihr lag und sah sie einfach nur an. Ihre Augen leuchteten im schwachen Licht geheimnisvoll, ihre Haare waren wie fließende Seide und ihre Haut schien ihn magisch anzuziehen.

Er beugte sich hinab um sie zu küssen, doch statt auf die Lippen hauchte er ihr nur einen Kuss auf die Mundwinkel. Küsste sich hinab zum Kinn, wanderte zu ihrem Ohrläppchen, was ihr ein Seufzen entlockte und ließ seine Lippen über ihr Schlüsselbein flattern. Noch vermied er es, ihre Brüste zu berühren, welche in den weichen Kissen ihres BHs verhüllt waren. So küsste er nur leicht ihren Brustansatz, während seine Hände zärtlich und zugleich etwas unsicher ihre Taille und ihren Bauch streichelten.

Beinahe verlor er sich ganz darin, ihre Haut mit Küssen zu bedecken und ihren Duft einzuatmen. Er wiederholte ihr Spiel und stupste auch mit seiner Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel, was ihr einen überraschtes Lachen entlockte. Dann jedoch glitt er wieder nach oben, küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund und streichelte mit der einen Hand vorsichtig über ihre Brust.

Unbewusst drückte Ginny sich gegen seine Hand, sie mochte seine Berührungen, brauchte und wollte mehr davon.

„Darf ich?", war alles, was er fragte und Ginny nickte. Setzte sich etwas auf, um den Verschluss am Rücken zu öffnen und ließ dann vorsichtig die Träger nach vorne rutschen, um den BH schlussendlich, ebenso wie die anderen Sachen, davon zu schleudern.

Dann legte sie sich wieder hin und Harry musste mühevoll ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als er ihre schönen, vollen Brüste sah. Ginny grinste und spürte seine Unsicherheit. Zärtlich nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre rechte Brust, sah ihn dabei aufmunternd an.

„Keine Angst, die beißen nicht, versprochen", sagte sie lachend und beobachtete, wie Harry zögerlich begann, ihre Brust zu liebkosen und zu streicheln. Schließlich beugte er sich hinab und nahm die linke Brustwarze in den Mund und nun entfuhr Ginny wirklich ein leises Stöhnen, als sie seine Zunge spürte, die diese verwöhnte.

Ihre Hand hatte sich in sein Haar gekrallt, er sollte jetzt ja nicht aufhören! Kurz darauf jedoch spürte sie seine Lippen wieder auf den ihren und gewährte seiner Zunge sofort Einlass.

Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er langsam ein ernsthaftes Problem in seiner Hose bekam. Ginny sah einfach so verdammt sexy aus, wie sie hier vor ihm lag, immer wieder leise seufzte und sich unter seinen Berührungen zu winden schien.

Ginny hingegen genoss die Berührungen ihres Freundes aus vollsten Zügen. Dort, wo er einen Kuss platzierte oder mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Spur hinterließ, schien sie geradezu zu verbrennen und alles in ihr schrie förmlich nach mehr, viel mehr.

Ohne groß darüber nach zu denken, schob sie ihre Hände zwischen Jeans und Shorts und drückte somit Harrys Unterleib näher an den ihren. Sie spürte, dass er erregt war und lächelte in den Kuss hinein.

Noch einmal unterbrachen sie den Kuss und öffneten im stummen Einverständnis Harrys Hose, welcher sie sich kurz darauf von den Beinen strampelte.

Wieder drehte sie sich, sodass Ginny auf Harrys Oberschenkeln saß, vor sich ein nicht zu übersehendes Zelt in Harrys Boxershorts.

Peinlich berührt schloss dieser die Augen, was mochte sie jetzt wohl von ihm denken? Mit einmal mal kam er sich ziemlich entblößt vor und fragte sich, wie es erst sein würde, wenn sie wirklich ganz nackt waren?

Doch dann sah er sie wieder an, ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen, die seinen Körper einfach nur betrachteten und dies mit einer Liebe, die all seine Zweifel schwinden ließ.

War es nicht genau dies, was Liebe ausmachte? Sich dem anderen hingeben zu können, sich vor ihm nackt fühlen zu können, ohne, dass es einen beschämte? Jemanden so sehr an sich heran lassen zu können, dass man ihm genau das auch zeigen konnte?

War genau das nicht der schönste Liebesbeweis?

_Ja_, dachte Harry sich und schloss die Augen, als er Ginnys Finger spürte, welche sein Glied zaghaft durch den Stoff streichelten. Nur gerade so, dass er die Berührung spürte, mehr nicht. Schnell hatten sie sich wieder zurück gezogen, schüchtern, beinahe fragend, neckend.

Ginny wiederum fand, dass auch dieses Stück Stoff noch ziemlich störte, doch sie sagte nichts, sondern beschloss, ihre Berührungsängste zu überwinden und Harrys Glied vorsichtig zu ertasten. Dass sie es noch nicht sehen konnte, machte es eine Spur aufregender.

Kurz darauf jedoch fühlte sie sich abermals herum gewirbelt und in einen Kuss verwickelt.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, wird ich wahnsinnig", raunte er ihr zu und ohne zu zögern öffnete er auch ihren Hosenknopf. Einen fragenden Blick und ein Nicken später war er an ihre Füße gerutscht und zog ihr die Hose über die Knöchel. Danach krabbelte er wieder nach oben und grinste. „Du weißt doch, gleiches Recht für alle."

Ginny lachte und küsste ihn wieder, wobei ihre Hände streichelten, was sie an Haut erreichen konnten. Harry seufzte und umkreiste mit der Zunge ihre Brustwarzen, was Ginny mit begeistertem Stöhnen quittierte. Immer stärker rieb er seine Erregung an ihrer Mitte, keuchend ließ er von ihren Brüsten ab und sah in ihre halb geschlossenen Augen.

„Gin? Meinst du, wir… wir können den letzten Schritt wagen? Ich meine, nur wenn du willst natürlich…", fragte er und zählte beinahe die Sekunden, bis sie antwortete.

Ginny jedoch brachte nur ein Nicken zustande und hielt den Atem an, als Harry sich ihrem Slip zuwandte, welchen er ihr in Zeitlupe auszog.

Seine Augen leuchteten und ihrer beider Atem ging hektisch, als Ginny nun so vollkommen entblößt vor ihm lag. Ihm das zeigte, was noch niemand je gesehen oder gar berührt hatte. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl und sie war froh, eben diesen Moment nun Harry schenken zu dürfen.

Dieser sah mit Hingabe auf die leicht glänzende Scham seiner Freundin. Hauchte ein „Wunderschön", dessen er sich selbst nicht bewusst war und fuhr mit einem Finger die Konturen nach. Ihre Hüfte, ihr Becken. Ihr Schambein, ihren Venushügel. Doch weiter traute er sich nicht, so glitt er mit der ganzen Hand an die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels und streichelte sie dort sanft, spreizte ihre Beine leicht und keuchte, als er mit seinen Fingerspitzen bei ihren Schamlippen ankam und ihre Feuchtigkeit spürte.

Voller Sehnsucht glitt er wieder nach oben und küsste sie, ihre erregten Lauten waren Musik in seinen Ohren.

„Schlaf mit mir", flüsterte sie und sah ihn an, bittend, zögernd, liebend.

Harry konnte nicht antworten, hungrig küsste er sie, rieb sein hartes Glied an ihrem Unterleib, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt und ihn auf den Rücken warf, um ihn des letzten Stück Stoffes zu entledigen.

Angespannt beobachtete er ihre Reaktion, als ihr Blick auf sein voll erigiertes Glied fiel. Doch sie zeigte keinerlei Scheu oder Unbehagen, sondern wie schon zuvor, begann sie vorsichtig, es zu ertasten – doch nun ohne eine Schicht Stoff, welche ihre Berührungen dämpfte.

Laut stöhnte er auf, als sie ihn mit der Hand umfasste und sachte auf und ab glitt. Fasziniert die Vorhaut zurück zog um ihn kurz darauf wieder an der Basis zu streicheln.

Harry musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, nicht in ihre Hand zu stoßen, so unschuldig und sanft waren ihre Berührungen.

Ginny war wie gefangen von diesem heiligsten aller Körperteile eines Mannes. Zaghaft streichelte sie ihn und es schien ihm zu gefallen, sehr zu gefallen, wie sie anhand seiner Reaktionen erkannte. Sie hatte von Mädchen gehört, die ihren Freund mit dem Mund befriedigt hatten – nein, das traute sie sich nicht. Noch nicht… .

Sie sah in Harrys Gesicht und sah, dass dieser ziemlich angespannt und offensichtlich unter größter Zurückhaltung, die Augen zusammen gekniffen hatte und leise keuchte.

Enttäuscht seufzte er, als sie von ihm abließ, nahm ihre Lippen kurz darauf jedoch begeistert in Empfang. Liebevoll und beinahe zärtlich küssten sie sich, streichelten den anderen, wo sie konnten und genossen das berauschende Erlebnis von nackter Haut auf nackter Haut.

Plötzlich war Harry wieder über ihr und sie spürte die Spitze seines Gliedes zwischen ihren Beinen.

Fragend sah er sie an.

„Wenn ich dir weh tue, sagst du bescheid, in Ordnung?"

Ginny nickte, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter um ihn zu küssen. Vorsichtig positionierte er sich und begann langsam, in sie einzudringen. Verharrte einen Moment, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte und küsste ihre Anspannung weg, wobei er sich eingestehen musste, dass die seine nicht minder klein war. Schließlich war das hier auch sein erstes Mal… .

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er endlich ganz in ihr versunken war. Beide atmeten schwer, sahen sich aber glücklich und verliebt an.

„Bist du okay?", fragte er sie und konnte sich kaum beherrschen, sich nicht zu bewegen. Er hatte gemerkt, wie sie sich kurz verkrampft hatte, doch dann war es besser geworden und nun wartete er nur noch auf ihre Zustimmung, dass alles in Ordnung war.

„Ja, ich bin okay", sagte sie und küsste ihn. „Was ist mit dir?"

Harry schluckte und nickte nur. Zog sich schließlich ein kleines Stück aus ihr zurück um dann erneut tief in sie einzudringen. Ein Kribbeln erfasste ihrer beider Körper und ihr Keuchen und Stöhnen wurde stetig lauter. Sie gaben sich dem Gefühl ganz hin, verloren sich darin. Verschmolzen mit einander, gaben sich für den anderen auf und hielten sich aneinander fest. Erkundeten einander bis auf die Grundfesten ihrer Seelen und wurden hinfort gerissen in einem Strom von Gefühlen, Lust und Liebe, der sie für wenige Momente vollkommen dieser Welt enthob.

Ginny merkte, wie wahre Stromstöße sie durchzuckten und ihr beinahe ekstatische Laute entlockten. Sie fühlte ihren Orgasmus heran nahen und gab sich ihm voll und ganz hin, ließ sich komplett von diesem berauschenden Gefühl ausfüllen, welches sich von ihrem Zentrum aus in alle Organe, bis in die Fingerspitzen hin ausbreitete. Und dann war es da und alles, was nicht mit Harry zu tun hatte, schrumpfte zu einem Nichts zusammen, während ihr Orgasmus sie in tausend Teile sprengte, die sich scheinbar im luftleeren Raum verteilten.

Seine Stöße wurden kräftiger und härter und Harry spürte, wie Ginny erbebte, ihr ganzer Körper sich anspannte und zitterte und sich ihre Muskeln immer wieder krampfhaft zusammen zogen, während sein Name ihre Lippen verließ, laut und in einer Tonlage, welche auch Harry dazu brachte, zu stöhnen und seinem Orgasmus nach zu geben, während er erstickt an ihrer Schulter keuchte. Zitternd kam auch er mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen zum Höhepunkt. Verschwitzt, aber unendlich glücklich lagen, sie schließlich eng bei einander.

Harry war neben sie geglitten und seine Finger hatten wieder das Spiel ihrer Haare entdeckt, verliebt lächelte er sie an.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise und küsste sie zärtlich, knabberte leicht an ihrer Unterlippe und zog sich gleich wieder zurück, um sie aus leuchtenden, strahlenden Augen anzusehen.

In ihren dunklen Seelenspiegeln erkannte er ihre Antwort, sie musste die Worte nicht aussprechen und als sie es doch tat merkte er, wie etwas, von dem er vorher nicht gewusst hatte, dass es überhaupt da gewesen war, sich scheinbar endlich beruhigte.

Endlich hatten sie den letzten, aber so wichtigen Schritt gewagt und wussten nun beide, dass genau dies es war, wonach sie so lange gesucht hatten. Nein, nicht das körperliche Verlangen, sondern das Wissen, endlich angekommen zu sein, ganz tief in ihrem Herzen.

Mit diesem Gedanken und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlossen sie schließlich die Augen und schliefen ein, die Hände miteinander verflochten.


	38. Wer suchet, der findet

Da sind wir wieder.

**Valerie**: Leider müssen wir dich enttäuschen, Rowling hat nie bestätigt, dass Harry von Gryffindor abstammt. Auch in Buch 7 steht davon nichts. Das war also ganz allein unsere Idee - daher schreiben wir ja auch AU +lach+.

Lieben Dank nochmal für dien Review,

wir hoffen, das nächste Kapitel gefällt dir auch,

Cassiopeia und Vojka

_**Kapitel 37**_

**Wer Suchet, der Findet**

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte große Aufregung im Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler von Gryffindor.

„Er war die ganze Nacht nicht da! Er wollte doch nur etwas mit Ginny spazieren gehen", rief James aufgebracht und lief wie ein aufgescheuchter Gockel durch den Raum.

„Krone! Nun werde mal ruhiger, was sollte schon passiert sein?", fragte Sirius und versuchte seinen Freund dazu zu bringen, sich weiter anzuziehen, damit sie zum Frühstück gehen konnten.

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht Tatze, ich weiß nur, dass er nicht da ist, wo er zu sein hat", meckerte James. Seine Stimmung schwankte gerade zwischen Sorge und Wut._ Harry wo bist du nur mein Sohn?_, dachte er, bevor er „Ich schwöre feierlich ich bin ein Tunichtgut" hörte. Er sah, wie Remus ihre Karte, die sie vor zwei Jahren gemacht hatten, in den Händen hielt und mit Peter das Schloss absuchte.

„Ich entdecke weder Harry noch Ginny im Schloss oder auf den Ländereien", murmelte der Werwolf und guckte noch mal alles genau nach.

James setzte sich auf sein Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich wusste es doch, ich wusste es! Es muss ihm was passiert sein!"

_Er ist mein Sohn, ich hab die Verantwortung für ihn und sein Wohlergehen, was bin ich nur für ein Vater, dass ich nicht auf ihn aufpassen kann? Ich will doch nur, dass es dir gut geht und nun bist du verschwunden._ „Was ist wenn Voldemort irgendetwas herausgefunden hat und ihn und Ginny hat entführen lassen?"

„Krone, nun zieh dich an, lass uns mit Lily und Beccy reden, vielleicht wissen sie ja etwas", sagte Remus und klappte die Karte wieder zu, während James sich seine Krawatte band.

Noch immer unruhig gingen sie schließlich zum Frühstück, wo James alle drei Sekunden zu den Ausgängen blickte, ob dort nicht doch noch Ginny und Harry auftauchen würden.

„Habt ihr Ginny heute schon gesehen?", fragte er, als sie sich zu Beccy und Lily setzten, doch die beiden Mädchen schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Nein, Ginnys Bett war heute Nacht unbenutzt, wir dachten, sie hat vielleicht bei Harry geschlafen?", meinte Lily, doch anhand James' Sorge, die ihm unverkennbar ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, war klar, dass dem nicht so war.

„Eben nicht", gab James aufgebracht zurück. „Und wenn Ginny auch nicht da war… wo sind sie dann? Wenn ihnen etwas passiert ist? Wenn… Lily, was ist, wenn Voldemort… du weißt doch…"

Liebevoll nahm Lily die Hände ihres Freundes in die ihren und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass auch sie sich immer nervöse fühlte.

Wo waren die zwei?

„Ich geh sie jetzt suchen", verkündete James und wollte schon aufstehen, doch Beccy hielt ihn fest.

„Das kannst du nicht machen James, wir haben jetzt Muggelkunde. Ich bin sicher, dass Remus und Sirius nach ihnen suchen werden und uns direkt nach der Stunde bescheid geben werden, hab ich Recht?" Dabei sah sie die beiden eindringlich an, welche sogleich hastig nickten.

„Sicher Krone, mach dir keine Sorgen, wir finden sie schon. Wenn sie zu Zaubertränke immer noch nicht da sind, können wir ja zu Dumbledore gehen", sagte Sirius und merkte, wie sein bester Freund sich nur bedingt zur Ruhe zwingen konnte.

Schließlich machten James, Lily, Peter und Beccy sich auf zum Muggelkundeunterricht, nicht ohne Remus und Sirius mindestens zehn mal zu sagen, wo sie überall nach den Vermissten suchen sollten.

Als sie die Halle verließen, nahm Peter scheinbar als einziger der Rumtreiber wahr, dass Severus Snape ein Paket erhalten hatte, welches verdächtig nach einem Geburtstagsgeschenk aussah.

Als die zwei Rumtreiber wieder zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, überprüften sie erneut die Karte, doch weder Harry noch Ginny ließen sich darauf finden.

„Dann müssen wir sie doch selbst suchen", meinte Sirius, Remus nickte.

„Und wo wollen wir anfangen?"

„An Orten, die die Karte nicht zeigt. Die Heulende Hütte, der Verbotene Wald, du weißt schon…"

Remus seufzte. Sirius hatte ja recht, aber irgendwie war ihm nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, die halben Ländereien nach den beiden abzusuchen.

„Okay, fangen wir bei der Hütte an", sagte er schulterzuckend und warf sich seinen Mantel über.

_Wir haben eine Stunde bis Zaubertränke_, dachte er und warf noch einen letzten, aber entschlossenen, Blick auf die Karte.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl näherten sie sich schließlich dem alten Baum. Sie mieden die Nähe der Weide, wenn auch vielleicht noch nicht einmal bewusst, wenn kein Vollmond war.

„Scheiße, ist das kalt!", fluchte Sirius, als er sich nach einem geeigneten Ast umsah, um die Peitschende Weide zum Stillstand zu bringen.

Schließlich fand er einen und wenige Augenblicke später krochen Remus und Sirius nach einander durch den erdigen Gang, bis sie schließlich die Stufen erreichten, welche zur Hütte führten.

„Irgendwie ist es hier bei Tage unheimlicher als bei Nacht", sagte Sirius leise und Remus fragte sich, wieso dieser überhaupt flüsterte. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, dass der Hundeanimagus diesen Ort bisher nur im Dunkeln kannte, anders als Remus selbst.

„Auf jeden Fall ist hier niemand", stellte der Werwolf fest, als sie sich im Raum umsahen, der keinerlei Spuren aufwies, dass hier in den letzten Stunden noch jemand gewesen war.

„Das sehe ich auch", antwortete Sirius barsch, Remus hielt sich mit einer weiteren Bemerkung zurück. Anscheinend drehte nicht nur James vor Sorge beinahe durch… fast schämte Remus sich dafür, dass er sich so ruhig fühlte.

„Wenn sie hier nicht sind, müssen sie im Wald sein", verkündete Sirius und war schon wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen, um Kurs auf den Verbotenen Wald zu machen.

Remus beeilte sich, ihm hinter her zu kommen. „Ähm Tatze… du willst jetzt nicht wirklich den GANZEN Wald nach ihnen durchforsten, oder?"

Sirius schnaubte nur und ging noch einen Schritt schneller. „Oh doch Moony, genau das habe ich vor."

Je näher sie den ersten Bäumen des Waldes kamen, je unruhiger fühlte Remus sich jedoch. Irgendetwas in ihm wehrte sich dagegen, diesen Wald zu betreten. Doch er folgte Sirius, der mit ausgreifenden Schritten darin verschwand.

Vergeblich versuchte der Werwolf, sein Zittern auf die Kälte zu schieben, doch er wusste, dass es nicht nur daran lag. Der Verbotene Wald hatte seinen Namen nicht umsonst, eine Tatsache, die ihm noch nie so deutlich bewusst war wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte er leise an Sirius gewandt. „Du kannst hier nicht herumschreien und nach ihren Namen rufen."

„Mann Moony, das weiß ich selbst", gab Sirius gereizt zurück und Remus hielt den Mund. Was machten sie hier eigentlich? Wollten sie hinter jeden Busch und jeden Baumstamm gucken, ob sie dort eventuell Harry und Ginny fanden, vermutlich halb erfroren, wenn überhaupt noch am Leben?

_Nein_, hielt er sich zurück, _langsam. Nur, weil wir sie bisher nicht gefunden haben, heißt das nicht, dass ihnen etwas passiert ist. Jetzt werd nicht auch noch paranoid, Remus!_

Noch immer fragte er sich, wieso er sich innerlich so erstaunlich ruhig fühlte, wenn er an die beiden Vermissten dachte. Als ob er tief in sich drinnen wüsste, dass es ihnen gut ginge… half ihm vielleicht sein Werwolf hierbei, indem er ihn durch seine Instinkte leitete?

In der nächsten Sekunde wurde er durch ein Bellen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sirius hatte sich in den großen, bärenartigen Hund verwandelt und schnüffelte bereits unruhig suchend die Gegend ab, ob er vermeintliche Spuren entdecken konnte.

_Sie sind nicht hier_, sagte Remus sich immer wieder, doch er sah keine Möglichkeit, Sirius von seiner Suche abzubringen und allein lassen konnte er ihn unmöglich.

Plötzlich war es still und Remus sah überrascht auf. Tatze stand dort mit gesenktem Kopf und freudig wedelndem Schwanz einem Zentauren gegenüber.

„Es ist ungewohnt, euch zu dieser Mond- und vor allem Tageszeit hier anzutreffen", sprach dieser mit dunkler Stimme, die Remus durch Mark und Bein ging. Er hatte einen großen Respekt vor diesen Geschöpfen, sowohl vor ihrer Intelligenz als auch vor ihrer körperlichen Erscheinung. Mit keinem von ihnen würde er sich freiwillig in einem Streit messen wollen, auch nicht als Moony.

„Wir… wir suchen jemanden", antwortete der Werwolf zurück haltend und trat neben Tatze. Er strich dem Hund über die Flanken und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren, ein Zeichen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Sirius hatte sich oft genug auch außerhalb des Vollmondes in Tatze verwandelt, dass Remus genau wusste, wie er den Hund beruhigen konnte.

Doch anscheinend traute dieser sich nicht, sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück zu verwandeln, denn er blieb alias Tatze neben Remus sitzen und sah den Zentauren beinahe unterwürfig an.

„Hier kam niemand vorbei, den ihr suchen könntet, es sei denn, ihr sucht keinen Menschen." Der Zentaur sah sie aus dunklen Augen an und Remus kam sich irgendwie nackt vor. Als könne dieses Wesen, das so voller Geheimnisse war, direkt bis auf seine Seele blicken.

„Die Venus war sehr hell heute Nacht", sprach er weiter, verwirrt sah Remus ihn an. _Venus?_ „Doch die Sterne werden ihm den Weg leiten", fügte er geheimnisvoller Weise an.

„Ähm… sicherlich", murmelte Remus und wusste absolut gar nichts mit dieser Aussage anzufangen.

„Doch hier werdet ihr nicht finden, wonach ihr sucht." Damit wandte sich das kraftvolle Geschöpf ab und galoppierte in die Dunkelheit des Waldes.

Niedergeschlagen und etwas entmutigt betraten die zwei Siebtklässler kurz darauf wieder die offene Wiese und gingen, nun beide in ihrer Menschengestalt, zurück zum Schloss.

„James macht mich einen Kopf kürzer, wenn ich es nicht einmal schaffe, auf meinen Patensohn aufzupassen", murmelte Sirius und wurde blass, Remus musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Sicherlich, dass sie Harry und Ginny nicht hatten finden können, löste auch in ihm ein leises Gefühl der Unruhe aus, doch dass Sirius, James und Lily sich bereits so sehr auf ihre Eltern- beziehungsweise Patenrolle eingeschworen hatten, amüsierte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue. Schließlich war Harry zur Zeit genau so alt wie sie und bis vor wenigen Wochen hatten sie keinerlei Ahnung gehabt, dass es diesen jemals geben würde.

_Diese Zeitreise hat einiges durch einander gebracht_, dachte er bei sich, sagte aber nichts, sondern folgte Sirius durch die Gänge der Schlossmauern.

Es hatte wenig Sinn, jetzt ein Gespräch mit Sirius anfangen zu wollen, so hielt er sich zurück und überlegte, wo Harry und Ginny denn nun wirklich steckten. Wenn sie weder in der Hütte, noch im Wald waren, waren sie entweder in Hogsmeade oder aber noch im Schloss… doch warum waren sie dann nicht auf der Karte erschienen?

Das alles machte keinen Sinn.

Da stellte Sirius die Frage, als habe er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Gibt es einen Ort im Schloss, den die Karte nicht zeigt?", wollte er wissen und sah Remus erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser überlegte und wollte schon den Kopf schütteln, als ihm etwas einfiel. _Natürlich!_

Auch in Sirius' Augen erkannte er, dass dieser denselben Gedanken hatte und gemeinsam änderten sie die Richtung.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, der Raum der Wünsche ist im siebten Stock und Zaubertränke in den Kerkern, das wird knapp, Moony."

Remus nickte nur und setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung, die scheinbar nicht enden wollenden Treppen hoch zu steigen, welche sie in den siebten Stock des Schlosses bringen sollten.

„Harry James Potter, das wirst du mir büßen", keuchte Sirius, als sie im fünften Stockwerk angelangt waren und sich angestrengt an die folgenden Stufen machten, mit schmerzenden Muskeln und keuchendem Atem.

* *

Während zwei der Rumtreiber sich die Hacken wundliefen, erwachte Harry wie vernebelt aus einem wunderschönen Traum. Zuerst wunderte er sich, wo er war, dieser Raum und dieses Bett waren ihm vollkommen fremd. Doch dann drehte er sich zur Seite und erkannte rotes, langes Haar.

Sanft lächelnd strich er Ginny über die Wange und küsste sie zärtlich. Verschlafen blinzelte diese und strahlte, als sie ihn erkannte. Liebevoll erwiderte sie seinen Kuss, ein Prickeln durchströmte sie, als sie an die letzte Nacht dachte. Es war wunderschön gewesen, endlich fühlte sie sich komplett, ganz, vollkommen. Ein Blick in Harrys Augen und sie wusste, dass es ihm genau so ging.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte sie, als sie den Kuss lösten, ein Strahlen aus Harrys grünen Augen war die Antwort.

„Wie spät ist es?", wollte die Rothaarige wissen, Harry erschrak und wurde blass.

Hektisch stand er auf, fiel beinahe aus dem Bett und suchte seine Klamotten zusammen. „Es ist Montag, Ginny!"

Nun wurden auch Ginnys Augen groß und sie setzte sich hastig auf. „Montag? Wir haben… oh nein, wir haben Slughorn heute! Hoffentlich ist es noch nicht zu spät!"

Schnell war auch sie aus dem Bett gekrabbelt und machte sich umständlich daran, ihre verstreuten Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

Der Raum reagierte sofort auf sie und an der Wand erschien eine große Uhr. An der anderen Wand erschien die Inneneinrichtung eines halbes Badezimmers.

Sie machten sich fertig und beeilten sich, aus dem Raum in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Die Uhr hatte sie wissen lassen, dass sie noch zehn Minuten Zeit hatten.

„Mum und Dad killen mich", murmelte Harry, als er sich ausmalte, was seine Eltern und sein Pate sich für Sorgen gemacht haben mussten, als sie weder ihn noch Ginny beim Frühstück angetroffen hatten.

„Ach was", sagte Ginny und versuchte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Wird schon gut gehen."

Durch die Fenster auf dem Flur konnte sie einen Blick auf die verschneiten Ländereien werfen und es graute ihr beidem Gedanken, nun alle Treppen hinunter laufen zu müssen, wo sie doch im siebten Stock waren!

„Harry, das schaffen wir nie!" Mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung sah sie Harry an, der denselben Gedanken gehabt hatte.

„Los, wir nehmen die Abkürzung hinter dem Vorhang da vorne", schlug er vor und zog Ginny mit sich.

* *

Mit zitternden Muskeln und stechendem Atem kamen die beidem Rumtreiber an den Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten. So schnell es ging, lief Sirius drei Mal auf und ab und konzentrierte sich so fest er konnte auf Ginny und Harry.

Doch der Raum, den sie kurz darauf betraten, war leer. Ein Kamin prasselte einsam vor sich hin und eine große Uhr hing über der Wand. Remus ging zu dem roten Samtvorhang hinüber und warf einen Blick auf und sogar unter das Bett, doch auch dort war niemand mehr.

„So ein verdammter Mist!", fluchte Sirius laut und sah seinen Freund ratlos an. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Remus sah zu der Uhr und antwortete: „Uns auf dem schnellsten Wege in die Kerker begeben und danach zu Dumbledore gehen."

Sirius nickte und gemeinsam rasten sie die Treppen hinab, als sei Voldemort persönlich hinter ihnen her.

„Und wehe, es gibt keine gute Erklärung für das hier", meckerte Sirius vor sich hin, als sie sich beinahe humpelnd auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum machten, da ihre Muskeln inzwischen vollkommen übersäuert waren.

„Ich denke, eine Erklärung haben sie durchaus", gab Remus zu Bedenken, während sie schnellen Schrittes durch die Gänge und Flure gingen.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Tatze, überleg doch mal", sagte Remus. „Anscheinend haben wir sie wirklich gefunden, sie waren nur nicht mehr da."

Verwirrt sah der Schwarzhaarige ihn an. „Moony, du sprichst in Rätseln, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?"

Remus musste lachen und konnte Sirius im letzten Moment zur Seite ziehen, als eine plötzlich äußerst lebendige Rüstung, es war Sir Cadogan, sich ihnen in den Weg stellte und sie zu einem Duell heraus forderte.

Doch sie wiesen den stolzen Ritter mit einem lauten „_Aus dem Weg!_" auf seinen Platz, wo dieser wie angewurzelt stehen blieb, ehe er ihnen wüste Beschimpfungen hinterher rief, die Remus und Sirius jedoch schon lange nicht mehr hörten.

„Hast du dir den Raum eben überhaupt richtig angesehen?"

Erstaunt sah Sirius ihn an. „Klar, wieso? Alles, was ich wissen muss war, dass dort niemand war, der Harry und Ginny im Entferntesten ähnlich sah", murrte dieser.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Tatze, Tatze, dein Sinn für Romantik muss wirklich sehr zurück geblieben sein."

Wütend sah dieser den Werwolf nun an. „Was soll denn das jetzt wieder heißen?!"

„Du hast wirklich nicht gesehen, was in dem Raum drin war, oder?"

Entgeistert blieb Sirius stehen. „Ähm… sollte ich?"

Remus prustete beinahe los. „Ja, solltest du, mein lieber Tatze, denn dann wäre dir unter Umständen aufgefallen, dass Harry und Ginny anscheinend eine sehr… nun ja… romantische Nacht verbracht haben und wohl dort eingeschlafen sind und deshalb heute morgen nicht zum Frühstück erschienen sind."

Sirius brachte nur ein „Oh", heraus und fragte sich, was gewesen wäre, hätten sie Harry und Ginny in einer gewissen Situation unangenehm überrascht… . Zähneknirschend musste er sich eingestehen, dass es gut war, dass dieser Raum auch der Da – und – Fort Raum genannt wurde und daher mit ihrer der Karte nicht zu orten war.

Das hätte sonst unter Umständen etwas… peinlich werden können. _Aber es hätte uns auch einiges an Rennerei erspart_, dachte er zynisch, als sie um eine weitere Biegung traten und schließlich den Gryffindorturm erreichten.

„Aber warum sind wir ihnen dann nirgends begegnet, wenn sie doch auch im Raum der Wünsche waren? Wir hätten ihnen doch geradewegs in die Arme laufen müssen", überlegte Sirius und Remus musste ihm Recht geben. Genau das war es, was er sich auch die ganze Zeit fragte. Es sei denn, die beiden waren zurück gekehrt, während sie im Wald nach ihnen gesucht hatten und sie hatten sich somit geradewegs verpasst.

„Also los", murmelte Remus und hielt auf das Portrait der Fetten Dame zu, sie hatten nur noch wenige Minuten, bis sie in Slughorns Klassenzimmer sein mussten.

Doch als sie nur noch ein paar Meter davon entfernt waren, klappte eben dieses auf und ein gehetzt aussehender Harry trat heraus, gefolgt von einer ebenfalls noch recht müde aussehenden Ginny.

„Wo kommt ihr denn her?!", kam es aus allen vier Mündern gleichzeitig.


	39. Ein Streich und seine Folgen

_**Kapitel 38**_

**Ein Streich und seine Folgen**

„Ihr zu erst", sagte Harry und blickte die beiden Rumtreiber fragend an.

„Können wir das nicht auch später klären? Wir müssen noch ganz runter in die Kerker und wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen, sollten wir so schnell laufen, wie wir können", sprach Ginny in die gespannte Atmosphäre hinein. Die drei Jungs nickten, Remus und Sirius kletterten schnell durch das Portraitloch und kamen nur wenige Sekunden später mit ihren Schultaschen wieder heraus. Zu viert spurteten sie die Treppen des Schlosses hinunter. Völlig aus der Puste erreichten sie den Raum, in dem sie Zaubertränke hatten, gerade, als Professor Slughorn die Tür schließen wollte.

„Das nächste Mal kommen Sie bitte ein paar Minuten eher", empfing ihr Zaubertranklehrer sie und ließ sie mit einem missbilligenden Ausdruck im Gesicht in den Klassenraum eintreten. Vierfach hörte man ein kollektives aufatmen, bevor vor allem Harry mit bösen Blicken bedacht wurde.

„Heute werden wir einen Alraunen-Wiederbelebungstrank brauen. Wer kann mir sagen, wozu er dient?", fragte Professor Slughorn, als alle auf ihren Plätzen saßen. Severus Snapes und Lilys Hände schossen in die Höhe.

„Mister Snape?"

„Dieser Trank dient dazu, versteinerte Menschen wieder zu ihrer menschlichen Form zu verhelfen. ", sagte der Slytherin mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

Professor Slughorn nickte. „Sehr gut, nehmen Sie fünf wohlverdiente Punkte für Slytherin. Nun, wo Sie wissen, worum es geht, bitte ich Sie, Seite 397 in Ihrem Buch aufzuschlagen, dort steht die Rezeptur und die Brauanleitung", sagte Professor Slughorn und für eine Weile hörte man nur das Rascheln von Buchseiten, doch dann fügte er noch hinzu: „Und ich bitte Sie, diesmal die Kessel heil zu lassen." Dabei warf er einen besonders strengen Blick zu Harry, welcher auf seinem Platz noch weiter schrumpfte, als er es unter den Blicken seiner Eltern und Freunde schon tat.

Die Stunde über arbeitete die gesamte Klasse still und konzentriert an ihrem Trank, während Zutaten klein geschnitten oder ein Trank umgerührt wurde. Zwischendurch erklangen die schweren Schritte des Professors, der durch die Reihen ging und Blicke in die Kessel der Schüler warf. Hier und dort gab er Tipps oder lobte, wenn ein Trank viel versprechend aussah. Um Harrys Kessel schien er einen Bogen zu machen, denn er wollte nicht in der Nähe dieses sein, falls er wieder in die Luft ging.

„Severus, dein Trank sieht schon sehr gut aus", sagte Slughorn nun schon zum dritten Mal. Angesprochener lächelte nur, aber sein Lächeln erreichte, wie auch sonst, seine Augen nicht. „Sie werden mal ein großer Tränkebrauer. Sie haben das Talent und den Ergeiz dazu."

„Danke, Professor", antwortete der Slytherin schlicht. James und Sirius, die schräg hinter ihm ihre Tränke zubereiteten, bekamen fast einen Brechreiz.

„Tatze, hast du zufällig noch einen von den Filibusters in deiner Tasche?", fragte James seinen Freund und sah immer wieder zu seinem verhassten Schulkollegen hinüber. Seit er von Harry mehr oder minder erfahren hatte, das Severus Lily liebte, konnte er den Schüler mit den fettigen schwarzen Haaren noch weniger leiden.

„Wozu brauchst du ihn?", fragte Sirius seinen Freund und als er die Antwort von James hörte begann er zu grinsen und suchte in seinen Taschen nach dem Gewünschten. Schließlich fand er einen und gab ihn weiter, da James für das, was sie vorhatten, günstiger stand als er selbst.

Der Gryffindor blickte sich um und als er sah, dass sein Lehrer gerade durch die letzten beiden Reihen ging, ergriff er seine Chance. Er tippte den Feuerwerkskörper mit seinem Zauberstab an und warf ihn in den Kessel des Slytherin. Dieser merkte nichts davon, da er gerade in sein Tränkebuch vertieft war. Kurz darauf wendete er sich wieder seinem eigenen Kessel zu, doch in dem Moment begann es zu brodeln und es gab einen lauten Knall.

„Was war das?", kam es aus der letzten Reihe. „Mister Smith, haben Sie –", weiter kam Slughorn nicht, als ein gehetzter Severus Snape an ihm vorbeiflitzte. Sein Trank hatte sich auf ihm verteilt und tropfte an ihm herab. Er klebte in seinen Haaren, in seinem Gesicht und auch an seiner Schuluniform.

„Mister Snape! Was ist passiert? Ihr Trank sah doch eben noch so gut aus. Haben Sie die Alraunen zu früh hineingetan?" Er sah seinem Schüler hinterher, der keinen Ton sagte, sondern nur schweigend den Raum verließ und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Solch ein Fehler war seinem besten Schüler doch noch nie passiert.

Auch die Schüler, welche um den Slytherin herum saßen, hatten eine Menge von dem Trank abbekommen und wurden nun von ihrem Professor hinausgeschickt um sich zu säubern. „Alle anderen werden ihren Trank zu Ende brauen", wies er die übrig gebliebene Klasse scharf an.

Die Stunde wurde ruhig und ohne weiteren Blödsinn beendet. Der Trank wurde in Flaschen abgefüllt und zur Benotung nach vorne zum Lehrertisch gebracht.

Beim anschließenden Mittagessen sahen James und Sirius sich auffällig oft in der Großen Halle zum Slytherintisch um. Dabei lachten sie immer wieder und stießen sich gegenseitig an, um kurz darauf in ihr Essen zu prusten.

Irgendwann wurde es Lily zu bunt. „Gebt es zu – ihr war das mit Severus' Kessel, hab ich Recht?"

James grinste. „Wir wollten nur sicher gehen, dass Schniefelus auch unser Geburtstagsgeschenk einweiht", sagte er und Sirius nickte lachend.

„Was – habt – ihr – getan?", fragte sie betont langsam und sah die beiden Rumtreiber aus wütenden und schmalen Augen an.

James' Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Das wirst du gleich sehen – hoffe ich."

„Und das für die nächsten 72 Stunden", fügte Sirius an, die Jungs brachen wieder in Gelächter aus.

Lilys Augen funkelten wütend und mit einem unterdrückten Schnauben stand sie abrupt vom Tisch auf.

„_Werd endlich erwachsen, Potter!_", fauchte sie ihn gefährlich leise an und drehte sich um, um schnellen Schrittes aus der Halle zu stürmen.

Während er seiner Freundin noch hinterher blickte, wich der Übermut aus seinen Gesichtszügen und als er sich zu den anderen umdrehte, sah er ziemlich zerknirscht drein.

„Idiot", zischte Beccy dem schwarzhaarigen Schulsprecher zu und stand ebenfalls auf, um ihrer Freundin hinter her zu rennen.

„Was?", rief James ihr hinterher, doch die Irin war schon aus der Halle. Sah sich kurz um und entschied sich dann in Richtung Verwandlungszimmer zu laufen, schließlich würden sie dort ihre nächste Stunde haben.

James sah ziemlich geknickt aus, während Ginny ein eigentümliches Glitzern in den Augen hatte und sich nur mühsam ein Lachen verkneifen konnte.

„James, das mit Lily tut mir leid. Aber jetzt sagt doch mal… was habt ihr genau mit Snape gemacht?", wollte sie wissen und sah neugierig in die Gesichter der Rumtreiber, inklusive Harry.

Sirius begann zu grinsen. „Erinnerst du dich, als wir in der Winkelgasse waren, um die Ballkleider zu kaufen? Wir Jungs haben einen kleinen Abstecher in den Scherzartikelladen gemacht, wo es nette Shampoos gab… da konnten wir einfach nicht widerstehen angesichts Schniefelus' heutigem Geburtstag."

Kurz darauf stand auch er auf und bedeutete den anderen, ihm zu folgen. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsunterricht. James schlich mit hängenden Schultern hinter ihnen her und hielt beinahe schüchtern Ausschau nach Lily.

Was konnte er denn dafür, wenn Snape solch ein Ekel war und dieses „Geschenk" ihnen beinahe zugeflogen war?

Vor allem, was konnte _er_ dafür, wenn Lily und dieser Schleimbeutel _Freunde_ waren?!

„Aber, was bewirkt denn dieses Shampoo genau?", fragte Ginny an Sirius gewandt, doch dieser musste sich anscheinend ein Lachen verkneifen, ehe er antwortete.

„Ich könnte es dir beschreiben… aber selber gucken ist doch viel besser. Sieh doch mal nach rechts", wies er sie an und brach kurz darauf in schallendes Gelächter aus.

James hingegen trat auf den nun erblickten Schüler zu und fragte lässig: „Hey, Schniefelus, was hast du denn mit deinen Haaren gemacht?"

Dieser warf James nur einen bitter bösen Blick zu und versuchte dann, in der Schülermenge unter zu tauchen. Doch dieses Unterfangen war nicht sehr erfolgreich, da überall, wo er hintrat, die Schüler um ihn herum zu kichern und zu lachen anfingen.

Als Ginny Snape nun gänzlich von hinten erblickte, konnte auch sie ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken und prustete los.

„Jungs, jetzt weiß ich, wieso Fred und George euch als Vorbilder geradezu verehrt haben! Pink! Und dann hinten dieser neongelbe Streifen! Bildet so einen richtig hübschen Kontrast zu seinen schwarzen Klamotten", lachte sie und stellte sich einen erwachsenen Professor Snape vor, wie er mit pink-gelben Haaren in seinem Tränkelabor vor einer Horde Erstklässler auftauchen würde.

Ein paar Schritte entfernt standen Beccy und Lily. Letztere warf geradezu mordlüsterne Blicke auf jeden Schüler, der es wagte, Snape auszulachen, doch hier hatte auch sie als Schulsprecherin keine Chance, sich durch zu setzen, so sehr sie es auch versuchte.

Fast hatte es den Anschein, Snape würde versuchen, dem Unterricht entkommen zu wollen und sich wieder in die Kerker verkriechen, als Professor McGonagall um die Ecke kam und die Tür zum Verwandlungszimmer öffnete.

„Mister Snape, wo wollen Sie denn hin?", fragte sie verwundert und sah den Slytherin streng an, der sich gerade um die Ecke verdrücken wollte.

Ertappt blieb dieser stehen und trat mit hoch rotem Gesicht, den Blick streng auf die eigenen Füße gerichtet, auf die Lehrerin zu.

„Und was, bei Merlin, haben Sie mit Ihren Haaren gemacht?"

Beinahe entsetzt sah sie ihn an, doch Snape blieb stumm und huschte leise in die Klasse, um sich einen Platz in der letzten Reihe zu suchen.

„Diese Jugend von heute, das hat er sich sicherlich wieder bei den Muggeln abgeguckt", murmelte die Verwandlungslehrerin und schloss kopfschüttelnd die Tür hinter sich, um mit dem Unterricht zu beginnen.

Kaum hatte es zum Ende der Stunde gegongt, war Snape auch schon zur Tür hinaus und in den Weiten des Schlosses verschwunden. James und Sirius stießen sich gegenseitig an und lachten, während sie über Snape ihre Witze rissen.

„So lenkt die neue Haarfarbe wenigstens etwas von seinem Riesenzinken ab, der ist ja sonst kaum zu übersehen", meinte James, während Sirius anfügte: „Ohja und außerdem – James! Es ist ein Wunder geschehen!"

James sah seinen besten Freund verständnislos an, bis dieser ihm mit leuchtenden und vor Lachen tränenden Auen erklärte: „Schniefelus hat sich die Haare gewaschen!"

Daraufhin waren die beiden nicht mehr zu halten und sie prusteten los vor lachen, sich gegenseitig an den Schultern stützend.

„Ihr zwei haltet euch wohl für besonders witzig, hab ich Recht?", holte eine scharfe Stimme sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, doch im nächsten Moment grinste James seine Freundin wieder breit an.

„Mensch Lils komm schon, das WAR witzig! Man erlebt nur einmal im Leben einen Snape mit pink-gelben Haaren, das musst du zugeben!"

Bei dem Wort „Pink" konnte Sirius nicht mehr und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, Lilys sonst so lebhaft grüne Augen wurden indes gefährlich dunkel.

In ihr bebte es, was bildeten die beiden sich eigentlich ein? Und sie hatte doch tatsächlich geglaubt, James habe etwas aus seinem Schulsprecheramt gelernt. Ein kalter Klumpen machte sich in ihrem Magen breit, wie sehr sie sich doch getäuscht hatte.

„James Liam Potter, wann lernst du endlich, dass _witzig sein_ und _andere Schüler demütigen_ NICHT DASSELBE ist?", fragte sie aufgebracht und warf verzweifelt die Arme in die Luft. Mit einem Mal war er wieder genau der James, der gewesen war, _bevor_ sie zusammen gekommen waren.

James verkniff sich ein weiteres Lachen und sah seine Freundin ertappt an.

„Wir demütigen Snape nicht, wir zeigen ihm bloß, wo sein Platz ist", erklärte er ihr. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ihre Hand hätte auf unsanfte Weise Bekanntschaft mit seiner Wange gemacht.

„Sag das noch einmal und wir sind geschiedene Leute." Sie hatte noch immer wütend geklungen, doch in dieser Wut war eine nicht gerade kleine Menge Schmerz mit geklungen, die James schlucken ließ.

„Lily bitte, es hatte ein Scherz sein sollen – ", warf Sirius ein, wurde jedoch kurz darauf von Lilys Blicken erdolcht.

„Ganz richtig Black – _sein sollen_. Das hier war aber weit entfernt von einem Scherz! Aber was mach ich mir überhaupt die Mühe, euch das zu erklären, da könnte ich mich genau so gut mit der Wand hinter euch unterhalten, die gibt wenigstens keine blöden Kommentare ab."

„Schatz, ich – " James machte den Versuch, auf Lily zuzugehen und ihr eine Hand auf den Oberarm zu legen.

Doch es sollte bei dem Versuch bleiben, Lily schlug seine Hand erbost weg und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe, Potter!", spie sie ihm entgegen, ehe sie sich mit wehenden Haaren umdrehte und wütend, verletzt und enttäuscht den Korridor entlang ging, gerade so schnell, dass sie nicht rennen musste.

Ihre Füße führten sie vor die Große Halle. Dort, direkt auf den Steinstufen hinter der Flügeltür, blieb sie stehen und versuchte, die kalte Januarluft tief in ihre Lungen zu inhalieren. Es roch nach Schnee und der Himmel war wolkenverhangen.

_Wie passend_, dachte sie ironisch und schnaubte, versuchte, ein paar Tränen weg zu blinzeln.

_Ganz ruhig Lily Maryan Evans, das wird wieder_, sagte sie sich immer wieder, atmete noch einmal tief durch und machte sich, vor Kälte am ganzen Körper zitternd, schweren Herzens und noch immer mit einer gehörigen Portion Wut und Verletztheit im Bauch, auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst.

Erstaunte Blicke trafen die Schulsprecherin, als sie mit geröteten Augen und vor allem zu spät den Klassenraum von Professor Flitwick betrat.

„Miss Evans, wo kommen Sie denn her?", fragte der freundliche, kleine Professor, der anscheinend gerade dabei war, einen Zauber vorzuführen.

Mit gesenktem Kopf setzte Lily sich auf einen Stuhl am Rande. War das peinlich, sie war noch NIE zu spät gekommen!

„Ich – ", wollte sie ansetzen, doch Professor Flitwick unterbrach sie.

„Jetzt sind Sie ja da, Miss Evans. Wir üben gleich den Proteus-Zauber, dazu holen Sie jetzt bitte Ihren Zauberstab hervor."

Seufzend tat Lily, was von ihr verlangt wurde, war aber nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Ihr Blick wanderte ein paar Plätze weiter nach vorne, wo James und Harry neben einander saßen und sie musste beinahe lächeln, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass man die beiden von hinten tatsächlich nicht unterscheiden konnte. Auch Professor Flitwick warf des Öfteren einen irritierten Blick auf die beiden scheinbaren Zwillinge und hätten die beiden in der Öffentlichkeit nicht zwei unterschiedliche Nachnamen, so wäre die ein oder andere Unterrichtsstunde sicherlich noch sehr verwirrend für so manchen Lehrer geworden.

Ja, sie liebte James wirklich, aber die Art, wie er andere Schüler, besonders Severus Snape, immer wieder demütigte und zum Gespött der ganzen Schule machte, brachte sie zur Weißglut.

Sie hatte schon lange aufgeben, ihn nach dem Grund zu fragen. „Es ist der Grund, dass er existiert", war James' einzige Antwort, die sie bekam, für ihn Erklärung genug.

Severus war ein Freund von ihr, ja – aber glaubte James wirklich mit solchen Aktionen könne er sie von seiner Meinung überzeugen, Snape habe sie gar nicht verdient?

Gut, dass James eifersüchtig war, war nicht zu übersehen. _Aber wenn er so weiter macht, muss er sich überlegen, ob er selbst es nicht ist, der mich noch verdient_, dachte sie traurig und versuchte, sich wieder auf den Unterrichtsstoff zu konzentrieren.

Diesen und die folgenden Tage war Snape nicht wenigen Spötteleien ausgesetzt, gegen die Lily zwar versuchte mit all ihren Mitteln an zu gehen, doch kläglich scheiterte. Mit James wechselte sie kaum ein Wort und oder gab bissige Antworten, sodass dieser sich zurück zog und seinerseits immer eifersüchtiger auf Snape wurde.

Wie konnte er es wagen, sie ihm weg zu nehmen? Sie war _sein_ Mädchen!

Die Tage vergingen mit Hausaufgaben und lernen, da die Abschlussprüfungen in fünf Monaten sein würden und besonders Ginny und Harry sich mächtig ins Zeug legten, denn sie wollten unbedingt einen guten Abschluss erreichen.

Schließlich kam das Wochenende und somit ihre nächste Stunde bei Liam und Patrick.

Nach einander berichteten sie, wie sie die Woche über verbracht hatten, verschiedene Zauber geübt hatten oder sich weiter auf die Suche nach ihren Seelentieren begeben hatten.

Harry sah etwas geknickt drein, da er immer noch nicht genau ausmachen konnte, was für Gestalten um seine Seele kämpften. Auch Beccy machte eine etwas unglückliches Gesicht.

„Gut, dann möchte ich euch jetzt bitten, wieder eure Namen in den Hut zu werfen, die nächsten Duelle stehen auf dem Programm", wies Liam sie an und reichte den alten Hut herum, der ihnen auch das letzte Mal bereits als Lostrommel gedient hatte. Etwas verwundert beobachtete er die Gruppe Schüler, die letzte Woche noch so vertraut und innig mit einander um gegangen waren – davon war jetzt wenig zu spüren, etwas Befremdliches hatte sich in die Atmosphäre geschlichen, was er nicht deuten konnte.

Jeder von ihnen warf ein kleines Stück Pergament hinein, auf welchem sein Name stand. Dann reichte Patrick den Hut an Ginny weiter und bat sie, die anstehenden Paarungen auszulosen.

„Remus gegen Harry", las sie vor und Harry begann zu grinsen. _Wenn das mal keine Ironie ist – Schüler und Lehrer treten gegen einander an_, dachte er und warf einen Blick auf Remus, welcher ihn nur freundlich ansah.

Das folgende Pärchen lautete Beccy und Peter. Als nächstes zog Ginny ihren eigenen Namen und den von Sirius aus dem Hut, was ihr ein breites Grinsen entlockte. „Hey, ich wollte schon immer mal gegen den Paten meines Freundes antreten", lachte sie, während James blass wurde.

„Oh nein", seufzte er und erntete darauf einen wütenden Blick seitens Lily.

„Oh doch!", sagte diese leise und kaum hatte Patrick ihre Namen neben einander an die Wand geklebt, sprang die rothaarige Hexe auf und rief: „WIR FANGEN AN!"

James verlor sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht und stotterte: „Aaa… aaber… aber doch nicht .. Lils…" Unbeholfen sah er zwischen seiner Freundin, deren Augen Funken zu sprühen schienen und den beiden Auroren hin und her, welcher er hilfesuchend anblickte.

Liam schaute seinen Sohn verwundert an, waren James und Lily letzte Woche nicht noch ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen? Und jetzt sah Lily aus, als würde sie ihrem Freund jeden Moment die Augen auskratzen wollen.

Beinahe tat er ihm leid, doch als niemand etwas erwiderte, erhob James sich und trottete zum Duelliersteg. Liam hoffte, dass seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter ihn heile lassen würde.

Lily stand da wie ein Raubkatze vor dem Angriff, James traute sich kaum, auch nur eine falsche Bewegung zu machen.

„Ruhig Leute, verbeugt euch bitte, dann dürft ihr anfangen", versuchte Patrick, die Situation etwas zu besänftigen. Mit bangen Mienen beobachteten vor allem Harry und Liam das Duell und beide hofften, dass sowohl James als auch Lily dies unbeschadet überstehen würden.

Lily verbeugte sich hastig und James schaffte es kaum, sich wieder zu erheben, als auch schon der erste Fluch auf ihn zugeschossen kam.

Reflexartig zog er ein Schutzschild hoch, an welchem dieser abprallte, doch kaum hatte er sich gefangen, schleuderte Lily weitere Flüche auf ihn, welche er nur mit größter Mühe abwehren konnte.

Lily war in ihrem Element. Ohne nach zu denken schmetterte sie Fluch um Fluch auf James, welcher seine wahre Mühe hatte, standhaft zu bleiben.

Ihr Zauberstab flog nur so durch die Luft, sodass man ihren Bewegungen kaum folgen konnte.

Den Umstehenden blieben die Münder offen, als sie sahen, wie der sonst so stolze und im Duellieren gar nicht so unbegabte James Potter doch tatsächlich Stück um Stück vor seiner Freundin zurück weichen musste.

James hingegen hatte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes alle Hände voll zu tun, Lilys Angriffe abzuwehren. Er traute sich kaum zu blinzeln, alles andere war ausgeblendet.

Hier ging es schon lange nicht mehr um ein Duell zwischen zwei Partnern, die Flüche und Verteidigung übten. Lily hatte sich in ihren Kampf hinein gesteigert, legte all ihre Wut und ihrem Schmerz in ihre Flüche – Wut, die gegen ihn gerichtet war. Schmerz, für den er verantwortlich war.

Als wäre ein Ruck durch James gegangen, wurde sein Blick von verzweifelt und hilflos zu entschlossen. Sie wollte kämpfen – gut, er würde mit ihr kämpfen, er würde für sie kämpfen. So leicht wurde sie ihn nicht los.

Er packte seinen Zauberstab fester und begann nun vorsichtig, noch immer aus der Deckung seines Schutzschildes heraus, erste Schockzauber in Richtung Lily zu senden.

Irritiert blickte sie ihn an, doch dann schien sie zu verstehen. Ein geradezu diabolisches Grinsen hatte sich auf ihre Züge gelegt.

„Dann zeig mal, was du noch kannst, Potter, außer wehrlose Schüler verhexen", rief sie ihm zu und verdoppelte ihre Anstrengungen.

James schluckte, nahm jedoch die Herausforderung an und schickte nun auch seinerseits mehr und mehr Flüche in Lilys Richtung.

Schon bald war seine anfängliche Zurückhaltung gänzlich vergessen und er kämpfte verbissen, Fluch um Fluch auf seine Freundin schickend, Schritt für Schritt gewann er an Sicherheit und an Boden zurück.

Entsetzt beobachteten Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Beccy, Liam und Patrick das Duell der beiden. Was war hier los, dass sie sich so vehement angriffen?

Mal war es einige Minuten lang still, da die Zauber stumm gesprochen wurden, dann wieder hallten ihre Stimmen von den Steinwänden des Verwandlungszimmers wieder, dass man meinte, das halbe Schloss stünde in Flammen.

Kurz kamen in Harry Erinnerungen an den Endkampf hoch, das brennende und zerstörte Schloss, die Schreie der Kämpfenden und Verwundeten… _nein, nicht jetzt_, mahnte er sich, _das ist vorbei_.

Denn – so surreal es auch sein mochte - das hier war jetzt ihre Gegenwart. Das, was einmal seine Gegenwart gewesen war, war nun seine Vergangenheit und Zukunft zugleich, wenn er auch aus ganzem Herzen hoffte, dass seine Zukunft niemals SO aussehen würde.

Doch er drängte die Gedanken schnell zur Seite, zu oft hatte er diese bereits im Kopf gewälzt und alles was sie brachten, waren Kopfschmerzen.

Statt dessen versuchte er erneut, sich auf das Duell zu konzentrieren. James war Lily nun beachtlich näher gekommen und gerade, als er sich ein genaueres Bild von der Situation machen wollte, hörte man ein laut gebrülltes „EXPELLIARMUS!" seitens Lily.

Der Zauber raste auf James zu, erfasste ihn und schleuderte ihn gegen die nächste Wand, an deren Boden er bewusstlos liegen blieb.


	40. Gespräche

_**Kapitel 39**_

**Gespräche**

„JAMES!", schrie Lily und rannte zu ihrem Freund. Das konnte doch gerade nur ein Alptraum sein, aus welchem sie jede Sekunde aufwachte. Es _musste_ einfach so sein.

Sie ging neben ihm auf die Knie, nahm seinen Kopf, der schnief an der Wand lehnte, und bettete ihn auf ihren Schoß um. Sie erschrak, als sie das Blut sah, welches an der Wand klebte. „Holt Madam Pomfrey! Bewegt euch endlich!", fuhr sie die anderen an, die noch ganz geschockt waren und sich bisher keinen Millimeter bewegt hatten.

Peter und Remus wollten gerade loslaufen, als sie von Patrick gestoppt wurden. „Wartet, ich schick meinen Patronus los, das geht schneller." Er sprach die Formel, ein großer Bär nahm Gestalt an und verschwand sofort.

Auch die anderen erwachten nun aus ihrer Starre und gingen zu Lily und James. „Schatz, bitte wach auf, es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht. Bitte, verlass mich nicht, ich liebe dich doch", schluchzte Lily und strich ihm liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Lils", krächzte James und öffnete langsam seine Augen. „Was ist passiert?" Lilys Tränen rannen noch schneller ihre Wangen herunter.

„James, es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht. Verzeih mir bitte." Die Rothaarige konnte sich kaum beruhigen.

„Wovon redest du meine Süße? Wie komme ich hierher?", James guckte verständnislos in die Runde. Als sein Blick bei den beiden Auroren hängen blieb stutzte er. Was sucht Dad hier?, fragte er sich und runzelte die Stirn. Außerdem war da dieses schmerzhafte Pochen an seinem Hinterkopf und ein leicht schwummriges Gefühl in seinem Kopf, welches er nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Jamie? Was ist das letzte, woran du dich erinnerst?", fragte Liam vorsichtig und musterte seinen Sohn. James versank in seinen Gedanken.

„Wir wollten gerade zum Zaubertrankunterricht und Harry ist, nein war verschwunden, denn er ist ja hier. Ich hab Kopfschmerzen, denken ist eindeutig zu anstrengend für mich."

In dem Moment erschien Madam Pomfrey, die Schulheilerin, im Zimmer und scheuchte erst einmal alle von ihrem Patienten weg. Lily ließ dies allerdings nicht zu. „Vergessen Sie es! Ich bewege mich kein Stück von ihm weg", schrie sie sie an, doch die Heilerin schüttelte den Kopf.

Lily spürte Hände an ihren Schultern, die sie fortziehen wollten, weg von James. „NEIN! Beccy, lass mich los, ich muss bei ihm bleiben, ich bin doch Schul – "

„Lily, nein! Komm weg von ihm, Poppy bringt ihn jetzt in den Krankenflügel und kümmert sich um ihn, er kommt wieder in Ordnung. Aber das kann sie nur, wenn du ihr jetzt den Platz dafür lässt, also bitte. Komm zur Seite, Lily, komm hier her."

Stumm folgte die kleine Gruppe der Heilerin in den Krankenflügel, wo sie James in ein Bett legte und einen Wandschirm als Sichtschutz aufstellte.

Nur mühsam konnte Beccy Lily dazu bewegen, die Krankenhexe mit James allein zu lassen und einen Minimum an Abstand zwischen sich und den Wandschirm zu bringen.

Lily zitterte in unterdrückter Panik und flüstere Worte vor sich hin, die niemand verstand. Krampfte ihre Hände in einander, krallte sich beinahe in ihre Unterarme und war jede Sekunde soweit, wieder an James' Bett zu stürzen, sobald Madam Pomfrey hinter dem weißen Behang hervor treten sollte.

Was sie dort mit ihrem Patienten besprach, hörte niemand, es war ein Schallzauber über das Bett gesprochen worden, um die Privatsphäre zu schützen.

„Ich brauche ihn doch", wisperte Lily und rang verzweifelt ihre Hände, als sie plötzlich etwas Schweres auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und sah in das nicht minder geschockte und besorgte Gesicht Liams.

Dieser schaffte es irgendwie, sie auf einen Stuhl zu setzen, der etwas weiter von dem Bett weg stand und sah ihr nun in die Augen, welcher voller Tränen waren.

„Lily, hör mir zu. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Was auch immer vorher zwischen euch passiert ist, renkt sich wieder ein. James wird wieder, den haut so schnell nichts um, das weißt du. Mach dir keinen Vorwurf, bitte. Es sind nur ein paar Tage, an die er sich nicht erinnert, aber sein Gedächtnis wird wieder kommen."

Lily seufzte. „Aber… aber wenn ich nicht so kalt zu ihm gewesen wäre die letzten Tage, so wütend… ich weiß doch, dass er und Severus sich nicht verstehen und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern. Und doch versuche ich es immer… wieso kann ich ihn nicht einfach verstehen, ich bin doch seine Freundin?", murmelte sie noch immer ganz aufgelöst und ließ den Kopf sinken.

„Lily, nicht doch", sagte Liam einfühlsam. „Du und James seid etwas Besonders. Lasst euch das von nichts und niemandem kaputt machen. Als Claire und ich gemeinsam auf Hogwarts waren, war die Situation vielleicht ähnlich. Wir waren ein verliebtes Paar, doch ein guter Freund von Claire wollte uns auseinander bringen. Er hätte es fast geschafft." Bei diesen Worten hielt er kurz inne, als hätte er sich in diesem Moment das erste Mal wieder daran erinnert. „Doch dann haben Claire und ich erkannt, dass sich zwischen die Liebe zweier Menschen niemals jemand drittes drängen sollte. Aber genau so liegt es an den Lieben selbst, so etwas nicht zuzulassen. Du und James ihr liebt euch, daran hege ich keinerlei Zweifel. Aber ich glaube den Grund zu kennen, wieso er sich so gegenüber deinem Freund Severus verhält, da ich es damals nicht anders getan habe."

Etwas beschämt blickte er zu Boden, was würde Lily jetzt von ihm halten? Eigentlich hatte er ihr nur etwas Mut zu sprechen wollen und nun war dieses Gespräch in eine ganz andere Richtung gelaufen.

Er sah die Freundin seines Sohnes wieder an. Sie schien über seine Worte nachzudenken und nach eine Weile sagte sie: „Es nicht zulassen, sagst du? Wie…wie genau meinst du das? Und nein, ich fürchte, ich kann James' Verhalten nicht wirklich verstehen, wenn es um Severus geht. Seine einzige Antwort ist nur 'weil er existiert'".

Liam seufzte. Ohja, diesen Satz kannte er nur zu gut aus seinem eigenen Mund.

„Weil er unsicher ist, Lily. Weil er Angst hat, nicht gut genug zu sein, dich nicht halten zu können. Deswegen muss er sich immer wieder beweisen – nur leider auf die falsche Art. Mit _nicht zulassen_ meine ich, nicht darauf achten, was andere vielleicht sagen oder wenn jemand einen Blick auf den Partner wirft, der vielleicht in eine Richtung geht, der einem gar nicht gefällt. Alles, was zählt ist doch, dass ihr euch liebt. Alles andere ist zweitrangig."

Lily schwieg eine Weile, ehe sie antwortete. „Ich glaube ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber James ist in diesem Punkt so… schwierig. Klar freue ich mich nicht über die Horden von Mädels, die auf seinen Hintern starren und sich manchmal aufführen, dass es peinlich ist. Aber solange ich weiß, dass er nur mich liebt und seinen Blick sehe, wenn er mich ansieht, ist es unwichtig, wie andere ihn ansehen."

Liam nickte. „Siehst du. Und ich bin froh, dass du so denkst. Nur leider hat mein Sohn das noch nicht so ganz begriffen… . Ich hoffe, er wird es eines Tages verstehen. Ich hoffe es wirklich."

In dem Moment trat Madam Pomfrey hinter dem Wandvorhang hervor und Lily sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und war in der nächsten Sekunden an James' Bett. Während Liam sich leise mit der Heilerin unterhielt, setzte sie sich zu ihrem Freund und griff nach seiner Hand.

„Hey Süße, nicht weinen", sagte James sanft, erhob sich vorsichtig und zog sie dabei halb zu sich herunter um sie zu küssen.

„James, ich…", begann Lily, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken, als sie James' Verband erkannte, der um seinen Kopf gewickelt war.

„Ich komm wieder auf die Beine, das ist halb so schlimm, sagt Poppy", erklärte James, Lily sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich hab nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und kann mich an die letzten Tage nicht wirklich erinnern. Aber das kommt wieder, sagt sie, es braucht nur etwas Zeit."

Erleichtert küsste Lily ihn auf den Mund. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir soweit gut geht", sagte sie leise und legte sich neben ihn aufs Bett, kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Aber sag mal", wollte James wissen und sah sie nun seinerseits fragend an, „was ist eigentlich passiert? Ich kann mich schließlich nicht erinnern…"

Lily schluckte, wieder schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie kam sich so klein und ungerecht vor. Das Gespräch mit Liam vor wenigen Minuten kam ihr in den Sinn.

„Wir… wir hatten uns gestritten", begann sie zögernd, James' Augen wurden groß.

„Gestritten? Warum das denn?", fragte er entsetzt und Lily hoffte, dass sie ihm nicht böse sein würde wegen dem, was dann passiert war.

Doch während sie sprach, wurde James' Blick immer weicher und als sie endete, küsste er sie zärtlich.

„Lily, es.. es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass du… dass ich dich damit wütend mache, immer und immer wieder. Aber ich… es ist einfach unerträglich, dich so gut mit ihm befreundet zu sehen, schon all die Jahre über. Wie oft habe ich mir gewünscht, an seiner Stelle zu sein? Einerseits weiß ich, dass es lächerlich und bescheuert ist, aber… es nagt an mir, immer tiefer, immer weiter. Der Gedanke, dass es alles nur ein Traum ist und ich eines Tages aufwache und du bist nicht mehr da und sagst mir, dass du mich liebst, zerreißt mich, Lily. Du wirst es mir wohl kaum glauben, aber ich bin nicht gerade stolz darauf, mich so zu benehmen. Aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun, ich habe sonst das Gefühl, wahnsinnig zu werden, wenn er dich ansieht, versteckt, aus seinen schwarzen Augen, die doch so viel mehr sehen, als sie zeigen können…"

Es war eine Weile still zwischen ihnen, bis Lily ihm schließlich direkt in die Augen sah. „James, ich liebe dich so sehr wie ein Mensch jemand anderen lieben kann. Ehrlich und aufrichtig. Und daran kann auch niemand etwas ändern, da kann er noch so sehr Severus Snape heißen. Ich hatte vorhin… eine Unterhaltung mit Liam und er sagte… er meinte, wir sollten nicht zulassen, dass jemand sich zwischen uns drängt. Denkst du, mir gefallen die Blicke, die Vivian Scott dir immer zu wirft? Sicher nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass du ihr keine Beachtung schenkst und das gibt mir die Sicherheit, die ich brauche. Ich spüre, fühle, wie du mich liebst, da ist alles andere unwichtig. Keine Vivian und kein Severus können daran etwas ändern, dass ich dich liebe, James und ich… ich würde mich freuen, wenn du es versuchen würdest."

James blickte ein paar Minuten an die Decke, welche Lily wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen. Irgendwann schloss er die Augen und Lily dachte schon, dass er eingeschlafen war, als er leise sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob das kann, Lils. Da ist immer diese Stimme in mir, die so fordernd klingt…"

Liebevoll strich Lily ihm über die Wange. Selten zeigte James sich so verletzlich, auch nicht ihr gegenüber. Dass er es nun doch tat, zeigte ihr einmal mehr, wie sehr er sie liebte und dass vielleicht auch ein James Potter dazu bereit war, über seinen Schatten zu springen.

„Vertrau mir, James. Vertraue dir selbst. Höre nicht auf die Stimme der Eifersucht, es gibt dazu keinen Grund. Severus mag ein guter Freund sein, ja. Er war der erste Zauberer, den ich kannte. Er war es, der mir sagte, ich sei eine Hexe, aber mehr als Freundschaft war und wird da niemals sein. Was auch immer er für mich empfinden mag, sollte niemals eine Gefahr für dich sein, James. Lass es nicht zu, dass es zu einer Gefahr für uns wird, bitte."

James war erstaunlich still und es dauerte lange, bis er wieder etwas sagte. „Ich… werde es versuchen", krächzte er und seine Stimme klang mehr als gequält.

„Versprich es mir", bat Lily und sah ihn fest an.

Nun wagte auch James es wieder, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich, James Liam Potter, verspreche dir, mein Bestes zu geben und in Zukunft nur noch auf mein Herz zu hören und nicht mehr auf die fiese Stimme in meinem Kopf", grinst er sie an und ihre Augen strahlten.

„Ich liebe dich, James", sagte Lily leise und küsste ihn. Legte all ihre Liebe in den Kuss hinein und war erstaunt, wie ungewohnt zurückhaltend und beinahe schüchtern er ihr entgegen kam.

„Tut mir leid, Lily", sagte er noch einmal, aber sie verstand, was er meinte. Liebevoll sah sie ihn an und strich mit ihren Fingern vorsichtig über den Rand seines Verbandes, der oberhalb der Schläfen verlief.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Sieh lieber zu, dass du wieder gesund wirst und dein Gedächtnis wieder kriegst und zum nächsten Training wieder fit bist", grinste sie, als Madam Pomfrey zu ihnen trat und sie bat, doch nun bitte den Patienten allein zu lassen. Wenn er beim nächsten Training wieder dabei sein solle, brauche er Ruhe, um sich zu erholen.

Auch alle Einwände seitens James, dass Lily doch seine beste Medizin sei, ließ sie nicht gelten und kurz darauf befand sich Lily zusammen mit den anderen auf dem Gang vor der Krankenstation.

Das restliche Training an diesem Tag fiel aus. Keiner hatte wirklich Lust, es ohne James fortzuführen und so verbrachten die sieben Jugendlichen einen ruhigen Samstag, in dem sie liegengebliebene Hausaufgaben erledigten, fliegen gingen oder einfach nur die Seele baumeln ließen. Auch am Sonntag sollte das Training ausfallen, da James noch nicht wieder teilnehmen durfte und die anderen nicht ohne ihn weiter machen wollten. Liam aber kam trotzdem ins Schloss, um mit seinem Sohn und seinem Enkel zu reden.

„Dad was machst du denn hier?", fragte James erstaunt, als sein Vater den Krankenflügel betrat, in dem James noch bis zum Abend bleiben sollte. Lily lag in seinen Armen gekuschelt mit auf dem Bett und Sirius, Remus, Harry, Peter, Ginny und Beccy saßen um sie herum.

„Ich wollte mit dir und Harry etwas besprechen", ließ der Auror verlauten und fügte noch hinzu, als sich keiner erheben wollte: „Allein, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht."

Die sechs Jugendlichen verstanden diesen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und erhoben sich einer nach dem anderen. Am längsten dauerte die Verabschiedung von Lily und James, denn nach dem Streit der letzten Woche, wollte Lily jede Sekunde die sie mit ihrem Freund verbringen konnte voll ausnutzen. Als die Tür zum Reich der Schulheilerin geschlossen war, trat Liam an das Bett seines Sohnes und setzte sich neben Harry, schwieg jedoch. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. James und Harry ließen ihm die Zeit, die er scheinbar benötigte, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

Nach schier endlosen fünf Minuten, in denen der Auror noch immer nicht das Wort ergriffen hatte, wurde James ungeduldig.

„Dad?", fragte er sanft, woraufhin der Auror erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und begann dann leise zu berichten, was er auf dem Herzen hatte. „James, erinnerst du dich an das Training, als wir den Patronuszauber übten?", fragte Liam seinen Sohn.

„Ja, natürlich, aber warum fragst du?" James sah seinen Vater nur verständnislos an und auch Harry verstand nicht, was sein Großvater ihnen damit erzählen wollte oder warum er überhaupt bleiben durfte, während die anderen hinausgeschickt worden waren.

„Du hast deinen Patronus gesehen? Es ist ein Greif. Du kennst die Legenden, die sich um unsere Familie ranken. Du kennst die Gerüchte, wir wären Nachkommen –"

„Von Gryffindor", wurde er von James unterbrochen. „Aber das ist doch Schwachsinn, warum sollten ausgerechnet _wir_ von einem der Gründer abstammen? Und wenn dem so wäre, warum hat nie jemand einen Erbschaftstest gemacht? Na weil keiner wirklich dran glaubt, weil keiner diesen Mythos zerstören will."

„Aber du weißt auch, dass nur Godric Gryffindor Greifen kontrollieren konnte und diese magischen Geschöpfe sein Zeichen waren", führte das Familienoberhaupt der Potters weiter aus.

„Ja, aber was willst du uns damit jetzt sagen Dad?" James wurde langsam ungeduldig. Er mochte es nicht wenn sein Vater so um den heißen Brei herum redete und sich immer wieder durch andere Äußerungen davor drückte zum Kern einer Sache zu kommen. Wenn er jedoch offiziell als Auror auftrat, war er plötzlich ganz anders.

Harry bekam unterdessen nicht mehr soviel von dem Gespräch seines Vaters und Großvaters mit. Nun war er es, der in seiner Gedankenwelt gefangen war. _Bitte nicht noch mehr, lass ihn nicht das sagen, was ich denke. Habe ich nicht schon genug Namen und Titel? Brauche ich noch mehr davon? Was hat die Schicksalsgöttin nur gegen mich, dass sie mir kein ruhiges und normales Leben gönnt? Ich will doch einfach nur ein normaler Junge mit einer normalen Familie sein, in der ich mich geliebt und geborgen fühlen kann._

„Du willst was?!", rief James und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Dad, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

„Doch James. Eigentlich ist das mein voller Ernst und ich erzähle es euch, weil ich eure Meinung hören möchte, da es um eure Zukunft geht. Ich will und kann das nicht über euren Kopf hinweg entscheiden", erklärte Liam ruhig und sah zwischen seinem Sohn und seinem Enkel hin und her.

„Harry, sag doch auch mal was dazu, was hältst du davon?", fragte James den Jüngsten der Potters.

„Ähm - ja - also –", stotterte Harry und musterte verlegen seine Hände, welche auf seinem Schoß lagen.

Liam fing an zu lachen. „Lass mich raten, du hast nichts von dem mitbekommen, was wir gerade geredet haben oder?"

„N… Nein, Sir", gab Harry kleinlaut zu. „Also einen Teil habe ich schon mitbekommen, aber nicht alles."

„Dann erkläre ich es dir noch einmal. Aber zunächst einmal, nenn mich nicht Sir, bitte. Sage entweder Liam oder Grandpa oder etwas ähnliches. Du bist schließlich mein Enkelsohn."

Liam schenkte Harry ein warmes, offenes und herzliches Lächeln, welches der Schwarzhaarige schüchtern erwiderte. _Ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt eine Familie zu haben_, dachte er bei sich, durchbrach dann allerdings seine Gedankengänge und schenkte seinem Großvater seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, als dieser weiter sprach.

„Ich würde gerne bei Gringotts einen magischen Erbschaftstest machen lassen um herauszufinden, ob meine Vermutung bezüglich unserer Abstammung richtig ist oder nicht. Allerdings würde ich gerne eure Meinung zu diesem Thema hören, da es eure Zukunft genauso betrifft."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Jemand war an seiner Meinung interessiert? Seiner Meinung zu einem Thema, was nicht um Voldemort oder den Krieg ging? Das war etwas völlig neues für ihn, klar seine Freunde wollten wissen, was er denkt, aber von Erwachsenen war er dieses Vertrauen nur von Sirius gewohnt gewesen. Alle anderen meinten immer ihn übermäßig beschützen zu müssen.

„Ähm ich muss erst in Ruhe darüber nachdenken und ich würde auch gerne mit Ginny darüber reden, wenn das in Ordnung wäre. Denn ich liebe sie und wenn alles so läuft, wie wir es uns wünschen, werde ich sie in der Zukunft heiraten." Harry lief rot an, während er dies sagte und musterte zum wiederholten Male seine Hände, welche noch immer in der Position von vorhin lagen.

„Ich will auch mit Lily reden, denn sie geht es genauso etwas an", ließ James verlauten und blickte fragend zu seinem Vater.

„Ist in Ordnung. Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, werde ich mit Albus reden und ihn bitten, dass ihr nächstes Wochenende mit euren Freundinnen nach Potter Manor kommen könnt. Dort könnten wir dann zu Sechst in Ruhe über alles reden", schlug der Auror vor.

James und Harry nickten und als Liam sich erheben wollte, wurde er von seinem Sohn zurück gehalten. „Dürfen die anderen auch davon wissen?", fragte er. Der Schulsprecher mochte es nicht Geheimnisse vor seinen Freunde haben zu müssen und dies wusste sein Vater.

Schließlich nickte dieser zustimmend, erhob sich und schritt zur Tür.

Mit der Klinke schon in der Hand, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Ich werde gleich noch einmal wieder kommen und euch sagen, ob Albus dem zugestimmt hat. Wir sehen uns also gleich noch einmal."

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat Liam wieder den Krankenflügel, in dem sich nun auch wieder die anderen Freunde eingefunden hatten.

„Albus hat zugestimmt. Er erwartet euch Freitag nach dem Quidditchtraining in seinem Büro."

Fünf Tage später, am Freitag, waren Lily, Ginny, James und Harry auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Die Woche war sehr ruhig gewesen. James' Gehirnerschütterung war ausgeheilt und sein Gedächtnis war wieder gekommen.

„Zitronendrops", nannte James das Passwort und der Wasserspeier ließ sie Ausnahmsweise ohne Diskussion eintreten. Das Büro war allerdings leer und so setzten sich Lily, Ginny und James auf einen der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch, während Harry zu Fawks, Dumbledores' Phoenix ging um in zu streicheln.

„Fawks scheint dich wirklich zu mögen", erklang die Stimme des Schulleiters, als dieser den Raum betrat. „Ich erwarte euch am Sonntag zum Abendessen wieder in Hogwarts und hoffe, ihr werdet alles klären können", sagte er und reichte ihnen ein Buch, welches er mit seinem Zauberstab antippte und in einen Portschlüssel verwandelte, nachdem es von allen Vieren angefasst wurde.

„Danke Professor", sagte James noch, als sie schon das bekannte Ziehen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel spürten.


	41. Familienwochenende

_**Valerie**: Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass sie mit Voldemort verwandt sind? Rowling hat öfters dementiert, dass Harry mit Voldemort verwandt sein soll - außerdem stammt dieser ja, wenn überhaupt, von Slytherin ab und die Potters ja von Gryffindor, sie haben also nichts mit einander zu tun._

_**FAN**: Die Story wird auf keinen Fall endlos, aber sie wird sehr, sehr lang werden. Aber warum hast du den Trailer nicht gelesen? Aber lieben Dank für dein Review, wir haben uns sehr darüber gefreut!_

_Liebste Grüße und viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel,_

_Vojka und Cassiopeia  
_

_**Kapitel 40**_

**Familienwochenende**

Kaum waren sie aus dem Büro des Schulleiters verschwunden, tauchten sie auch schon im Eingangsbereich von Potter Manor auf. Die vier Jugendlichen hatten sich noch nicht richtig wieder aufgerichtet, als ihnen bereits eine strahlende Claire Potter entgegen lief.

„Willkommen, ihr Lieben! Schön das ihr da seid", sagte sie und umarmte einen nach dem anderen. Lasst das Gepäck erst einmal hier stehen und kommt mit mir ins Esszimmer, das Abendessen wartet bereits auf euch." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und die vier folgten ihr.

Liam saß schon am Tisch, stand aber auf als Claire mit Harry, James, Lily und Ginny eintrat und begrüßte sie genauso herzlich wie es vorher schon seine Frau getan hatte.

„Kommt ihr auch schon?", fragte er mit einem gequälten Lächeln. „Ein armer, hart arbeitender Mann wie ich durfte noch nichts von den Köstlichkeiten auf diesem Tisch anrühren, weil die Kinder noch fehlen." Liam hielt sich theatralisch seinen Bauch und tat so, als würde er jeden Moment vor Schwäche zusammen brechen.

„Liam Balthasar Potter!", rief Claire und sah ihren Mann böse an, welcher auch sofort den Kopf einzog und sich wieder still auf seinen Platz am Tisch setzte.

James brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Ohman, wie gut, dass ich nicht so unter dem Pantoffel stehe wie du Dad, das ist ja schon fast -", weiter kam James allerdings nicht denn ein eben so scharf gesprochenes „James Liam Potter!", seitens Lilys brachte ihn sofort zum verstummen.

„Alles klar Dad, du steht also nicht unter dem Pantoffel von meiner Mum? Wie gut, dass ich gerne unter dem Pantoffel stehe", fügte er noch schnell hinzu, nachdem Ginny ihn streng angesehen hatte.

„Glück gehabt mein Lieber", sagte sie und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

James und Liam sahen sich an und anschließend zum jüngsten männlichen Potter. „Dad, wir machen eindeutig was falsch. Wir bekommen einen Rüffel und Harry einen Kuss. Wo ist da die Gerechtigkeit?" Liam nickte nur zur Bestätigung und Vater und Sohn setzten zeitgleich eine Leidensmine auf.

Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten und jeder etwas von den leckeren Speisen auf dem Tisch auf seinem Teller liegen hatte, ergriff Liam erneut das Wort: „Hat Beccy euch wieder sehr über den Platz gescheucht?"

Lily konnte nur mit den Augen rollen. _Immer nur Quidditch! Gibt es denn nie ein anderes Thema bei den Männern?, _dachtesie_. _James aber war begeistert, er liebte die Diskussionen über diesen Sport mit seinem Vater. „Nein, Dad. Das Training wird immer besser. Quidditch macht richtig Spaß im Moment. Unsere Mannschaft war zwar nicht schlecht, aber mit Ginny und Harry sind wir nicht mehr zu schlagen."

Während des Hauptganges des Essens gab es nur ein Thema am Tisch: Quidditch. Lily und Claire versuchten sich zwar über etwas anderes zu unterhalten, aber da James zwischen ihnen saß und lautstark mit seinem Vater, Harry und Ginny diskutierte, kamen die beiden Frauen kaum zu Wort. Als der Nachtisch aufgetragen wurde, reichte es Claire. „So, nun habt ihr aber genug darüber geredet. Harry, möchtest du mit James in einem Zimmer schlafen oder lieber in Sirius'?"

Harry dachte einen Moment nach. _Klar wäre es lustig mit Dad in einem Zimmer zu schlafen, besonders, da er ja genauso alt ist wie ich, aber das kann ich ja auch in Hogwarts. Aber hier könnte sich vielleicht Ginny zu mir ins Zimmer schleichen_. „Ich glaube, ich nehme Sirius' Zimmer", sagte er und lief dabei rot an, als er seinen Blick auf seine Freundin richtete.

Nach dem Essen gingen die sechs ins Wohnzimmer. Claire und Liam wollten ihren Enkel und auch ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter besser kennen lernen, denn auf dem Weihnachtsball und am Tag danach war dies leider nicht möglich gewesen.

„Erzähle Mal etwas von dir, Harry. Wie sind deine Freunde, wie hast du sie kennen gelernt?", fragte Claire und ihn liebevoll an.

Harry versank kurz in seinen Gedanken, aber dann begann er zu lächeln. „Ich habe die wahrscheinlich besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen kann."

James wollte protestieren, denn er war bei Sirius, Remus und Peter der selben Meinung, aber ein bittender Blick seitens Lily ließ ihn seinen Mund unverrichteter Dinge wieder schließen.

„Sie halten immer zu mir und helfen mir, wo sie nur können. Ron, Ginnys Bruder, habe ich auf meiner ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts kennen gelernt. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich zum richtigen Gleis kommen konnte und habe Molly, Percy, Fred, George, Ron und Ginny gesehen. Ich hörte Molly sagen 'typisch, alles voller Muggel hier!', da wusste ich, dass sie Zauberer waren und bin ihnen gefolgt. Ich habe all meinen Mut zusammen genommen und sie gefragt, wie ich zum Gleis 9 ¾ komme und sie sagte es mir. Fred und George haben mir mit dem Koffer geholfen und kurze Zeit später setzte sich Ron zu mir ins Abteil. Wir haben uns auf Anhieb gut verstanden und das ist bis heute so geblieben."

„Wenn mein liebes Brüderchen nicht gerade irgendwelchen komischen Anfälle hat", schnaufte Ginny bei dem Gedanken an das Trimagische Turnier, wo Ron doch allen Ernstes behauptet hatte, dass Harry seinen Namen selber in den Feuerkelch gewordne hatte um wieder einmal im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Harry überging den Einwurf seiner Freundin einfach. Ja, Ron war manchmal eifersüchtig auf ihn, aber nur, weil er es nicht besser wusste.

„Bei Hermine war es genau anders herum. Sie mochte ich am Anfang überhaupt nicht. Sie war mir fast unheimlich mit ihrem Wissen."

„Wieso das?", fragte Liam und nahm sein Glas Wein in die Hand um einen Schluck davon zu trinken.

„Was würdest du von jemandem halten, der mehr über dich weiß als du selbst?", erwiderte Harry und musste an ihre erste Begegnung im Hogwartsexpress denken.

_Hermine und ihr Wissensdurst_, dachte er nur Kopfschüttelnd.

Lily, James, Claire und Liam brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Ja ja, lacht ihr nur, ich fand das damals überhaupt nicht lustig. Sie war – nein, falsch, sie _ist_ immer noch leicht besserwisserisch und manchmal ist das sehr anstrengend. Aber ohne ihr Wissen wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon im ersten Jahr gestorben", fügte er vollkommen ernst hinzu.

Nach dieser Aussage brach das lachen abrupt ab. Lily und James wussten zwar, dass Harry schon einiges hatte durchstehen müssen während seiner Schulzeit, aber sie verdrängten immer wieder, wie dramatisch es eigentlich gewesen war.

Für Claire und Liam aber, die zum ersten Mal näheren Konzakt mit ihrem Enkel hatten und noch kaum etwas von dessen Vergangenheit wussten, sahen Harry geschockt an.

„Mein, beziehungsweise unser Verhältnis zu Hermine änderte sich erst an Halloween. Ron hatte am Morgen einen gemeinen und beleidigenden Satz über Hermine gesagt, den sie eigentlich gar nicht hören sollte, aber leider tat sie dies doch. Das Resultat war, dass Mine sich den ganzen Tag über in ein Mädchenklo eingeschlossen hatte. Beim Festessen am Abend stürzte ein Lehrer in die Große Halle und sagte, dass ein Troll ins Schloss eingedrungen sei. Die Verrauensschüler sollten uns in die Gemeinschaftsräume bringen, aber auf dem Weg dorthin fiel mir Hermine ein und wir sind los gelaufen und wollten sie warnen. Leider begegneten wir auf dem Weg dorthin den Troll und schafften es, ihn in einen Raum einzusperren. Nur hatten wir nicht bemerkt, dass es genau das Klo war, in welchem sich Hermine befand. Irgendwie haben wir sie da heraus bekommen mit ein klein bisschen Zauberei und sehr viel Glück. Wir drei waren hinterher der Meinung, dass man nach so einem Erlebnis nur eines sein kann - Freunde."

Atemlose Stille folgte dieser Geschichte. Nach einer Minute durchbrach Ginny diese jedoch. „Ich kenne diese Geschichten ja nun schon etwas länger und auch genauer, aber ich bin jedes Mal wieder fasziniert, wenn du sie erzählst, Harry. Weißt du eigentlich, dass du Talent hast, was das Geschichtenerzählen betrifft? Man hat das Gefühl, direkt dabei zu sein", sagte sie, während sie neben Harry saß und ihm nun einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Er lächelte sie an, aber plötzlich wurde das Lächeln, welches eben noch sein Gesicht zierte, schief, fast schmerzverzerrt.

Ginny erbleichte, als sie das sah, war es doch in den letzten Wochen nicht vor gekommen. „Harry, was ist los?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach, um sich ihres Verdachtes sicher zu sein.

„Narbe – Voldemort – sehr wütend", brachte er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor.

Liam und Claire, die noch nicht wussten, dass ihr Enkel einer von Voldemorts Horkruxen war, aber genau so Lily und James, die einen solchen „Anfall" noch nie mit bekommen hatten, sahen die beiden Zeitreisenden nun geschockt an.

Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Lily fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder und fragte eben diese Worte laut.

„Harry ist durch dieses Seelenstück von dem Monster mit ihm verbunden und er spürte es, wenn Voldemort sehr starke Emotionen empfindet, wie etwa Wut, aber auch, wenn er extrem glücklich ist. Außerdem schlüpft Harry manchmal in dessen Haut und sieht alles, was er tut durch dessen Augen." Während Ginny dies alles leise erklärte, hielt sie Harry schützend in ihrem Armen und versuchte ihm so Kraft zu geben.

Harry schien von seiner Umgebung nichts mehr mit zu bekommen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und presste seine Hand noch immer auf die Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn.

Im Raum herrschte eine gespenstige Stille. Alle Augen waren ängstlich auf Harry gerichtet, welcher erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit aus seinem Tranceartigen Zustand erwachte.

Matt lag er mit seinem Kopf in Ginnys Schoß gebettet, ihre Hand hatte die seine genommen und er merkt erst jetzt, dass er seine Finger ziemlich stark zusammen gepresst hatte.

Sofort lockerte er seinen Griff, doch Ginny sagte nichts sondern sah ihn nur aus ruhigen und liebevollen Augen an.

„Was hast du gesehen?", fragte sie leise und Harry bemerkte, wie er beim Klang ihrer Stimme sofort ruhiger wurde. Es war alles gut, sie war da, direkt bei ihm.

Dass sich außer ihnen noch vier andere Leute im Raum befanden, bekam er gar nicht mit.

Harry schluckte und rang nach Worten. „Er war sehr, sehr wütend. Karkaroff und Dolohov… er hat sie bestraft… Crucio… weil sie ihre Aufgabe nicht erledigt haben…"

„Welche Aufgabe?", wollte Ginny wissen und warf einen Blick auf Liam, der angespannt zuhörte.

„Sie sollten die Familien, welche den Angriff auf das Dorf letzte Woche überlebt haben, finden, was ihnen jedoch nicht geglückt ist. Er möchte alle reinblütigen Familien auf seiner Seite wissen und diese Familien… er will die Kontrolle über etwas haben, was mit diesen Familien zu tun hat…"

Liam wurde blass. „Oh nein", murmelte er und lenkte damit zum ersten Mal Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf den Rest seiner Familie. Beinahe verlegen setzte er sich auf und bemühte sich, Liam anzusehen, während dieser in schweigendes Grübeln versunken war.

„Was _oh nein_, Dad?", wollte James alarmiert wissen, auch Claire sah ihren Mann überrascht an. Wenn Liam so auf Harrys Informationen reagierte, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Die beiden Familien, das sind angesehene Mitglieder des Zaubergamots. Wenn er so vehement an sie heran kommen möchte, kann das nur bedeuten, dass er den Zaubergamot unter seine Kontrolle bringen will. Das wäre seine letzte Hürde um das Ministerium einzunehmen", erklärte Liam

Harry sah die anderen bittend und mit ängstlichen Augen an. „Wie gut sind die Schutzzauber um dieses Haus?"

„Dad hat einige Extra-Zauber drauf gelegt, wie er eben Auror ist, aber ich denke, wenn es möglich ist, sollten wir sie verstärken", meinte James und sah zu seinem Vater, welcher nur abwesend nickte.

„Er darf sie nicht kriegen", zischte er und stand auf. „Ich muss kurz etwas mit jemandem besprechen, bin bald wieder da. Die Schutzzauber werden auf jeden Fall verstärkt, da könnt ihr euch sicher sein. Ich bin etwa eine Stunde bei Patrick und einem Kollegen, nicht weglaufen", sagte er gehetzt und war schon im Kamin verschwunden.

**

„Liam, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Patrick seinen Partner, als dieser aus seinem Kamin stolperte. Als er das bleiche Gesicht sah, ging er zu einem Tisch, auf welchem ein paar Flaschen und Gläser standen und goss seinem Freund ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein und reichte es ihm.

Liam nahm es mit einem dankbaren Kopfnicken entgegen und stürzte es in einem Zug hinunter. „Pat, wir haben ein Problem. Voldemort will den Gamot unterwandern. Alle, die gegen ihn sind, werden entweder überredet oder sie werden umgebracht. Wir müssen uns darum kümmern."

Patrick war geschockt aufgrund dieser Nachricht. Er ging wieder zum Tisch und goss sich nun selbst einen Feuerwhiskey ein und trank ihn in einem Zug aus. „Ich werde morgen sofort alles Nötige in die Wege leiten. Genieße du das Wochenende mit deinem Sohn und deinem Enkel und ihren Freundinnen."

„Danke. Pass aber auf, wen du warnst, nicht, dass ein Todesser dabei ist", erwiderte Liam.

„Hältst du mich für einen blutigen Anfänger? Aber mal etwas anderes, woher weißt du das eigentlich so plötzlich? Du bist doch schon seit heute Mittag zu Hause", wollte Patrick wissen und musterte seinen Kollegen neugierig.

Liam seufzte, er wusste, dass sein Freund diese Frage stellen würde, aber wollte er sagen, dass Harry, das sein Enkel in den Kopf von diesem Monster gucken konnte? „Durch Harry", murmelte er, da er wusste, dass er der Frage so oder so nicht entkommen konnte.

Patrick blickte seinen Freund verwirrt an. Wie konnte er das meinen? Liam sah wohl, dass sein Freund kein Wort verstand und wiederholte ihm nun das, was Ginny vorhin erzählt hatte. Als er gerade fertig war, betrat Leyah das Wohnzimmer der O'Conners.

„Liam was machst du denn hier? Pat sagte mir, du hast dir über das Wochenende frei genommen, da James, Lily, Harry und Ginny bei euch wären. Ich hoffe es ist nichts passiert?", fragte sie und umarmte ihn kurz, bevor sie sich neben ihn auf die Couch setzte.

Der Auror warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Tut mir leid, aber ich hab versprochen in einer Stunde wieder da zu sein und ich wollte noch kurz zu Gideon und ihn fragen, ob er dir morgen helfen würde", sagte Liam und erhob sich langsam.

„Lass sein, ich werde selbst kurz zu ihm flohen, geh du nach Hause und lerne Harry kennen, man kann nie wissen, wie lange er noch da ist", sagte Patrick und schob seinen Partner mit leichter Gewalt zum Kamin, damit er wieder nach Potter Manor zurückkehren konnte.

„Danke. Wir müssen demnächst mal wieder zusammen zu Abend essen. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr Anfang Februar zu uns kommt am Samstag, wenn unsere Schützlinge lieber Quidditch spielen, als zu trainieren mit uns", fragte Liam, als er schon im Kamin stand. „Sag mir einfach Montag bescheid", fügte er noch hinzu, bevor ihn die grünen Flammen verschwand.

**

„Guten morgen, habt ihr gut geschlafen?", fragte Claire am nächsten Morgen, als Ginny und Harry zum Frühstück kamen.

„Ja, danke Claire. Ich hab sehr gut geschlafen", antwortete Ginny und sah Harry bei diesen Worten verliebt an.

„Ihr hättet mir übrigens ruhig sagen können, dass ihr lieber in einem Zimmer schlafen wollt. Da hättest du dich nicht in sein Zimmer schleichen müssen", schmunzelte Claire. Harry und Ginny liefen synchron knall rot an.

In dem Moment betraten auch Liam, James und Lily das Esszimmer und als Liam die roten Gesichter von Harry und Ginny sah, lachte er lauthals. Lily und James hingegen sahen nur verständnislos zwischen den anderen hin und her.

„Haben wir etwas verpasst?", fragte James und sah die beiden verständnislos an.

„Wir haben nur festgestellt, dass dein Sohn dir sehr ähnlich zu sein schein", erwiderte Claire und lächelte, als sie die beiden Pärchen nun direkt vor sich stehen sah. Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden Jungs war ja nun kein Wunder, aber dass Ginny und Lily sich ebenfalls so ähnlich sahen, war beinahe beängstigend.

„Ich weiß. Er hat alles Wichtige von mir geerbt. Mein gutes Aussehen, mein Quidditchtalent und meinen guten Geschmack bei Frauen", lachte James, wurde dann aber von Lily unterbrochen.

„Gott sei dank hat er nicht auch noch dein Ego geerbt."

Claire und Liam lachten daraufhin nur noch mehr. „Wir meinten eigentlich eher die Geheimniskrämerei. Denn nicht nur Lily hat sich letzte Nacht in ein anderes Zimmer geschlichen." Nun war es an James und Lily, rot anzulaufen.

Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, sagte Liam: „Hört mal, ihr vier. Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung, wenn ihr in einem Zimmer schlafen wollt, solange ihr bei Poppy wart und euch Verhütungstränke habt geben lassen. Ich will jetzt noch nicht Uropa werden, für Opa ist es ja zu spät", grinste er.

Als alle sich beruhigt und am Frühstückstisch Platz genommen hatten, ergriff Liam wieder das Wort: „Habt ihr euch überlegt, ob wir den Test machen oder nicht?"

Harry schaute zu James und dieser sah zurück. Sie hatten in der letzten Woche sowohl nur zu zweit als auch mit ihren Freundinnen viel über dieses Thema gesprochen, waren aber zu keinem wirklich Ergebnis gekommen. Mal waren sie dafür, mal dagegen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür sein soll. Es würde bedeuten, dass ich, obwohl wir die Zukunft ändern, wieder im Mittelpunkt stehen werde. Das will ich nicht, aber vielleicht könnte es uns auch helfen. Ich bin hin und her gerissen", sagte Harry und sah etwas verlegen auf den Teller vor sich. Es war ihm etwas peinlich, aber es war das, was er ehrlich dachte.

James sah nun nachdenklich zu seinem Vater. „Ich weiß, was Harry meint und ich bin auch in gewissen Sinne seiner Meinung. Aber vielleicht kann es uns ja auch helfen, wenn der Test überhaupt positiv sein sollte."

Liam sah zu Lily und Ginny, als wollte er sie stumm auffordern ihre Meinung zu dem Thema kund zutun. „Erst einmal muss ich sagen, dass ich es nett finde, dass ich, beziehungsweise wir", fügte Lily nach einen Blick auf Ginny hinzu, „nach unserer Meinung gefragt werden."

„Das ist doch selbst verständlich, immerhin werdet ihr irgendwann ein vollständiges Mitglied dieser Familie sein, obwohl eigentlich seit ihr es jetzt schon", unterbrach Claire Lilys Dank. „Aber verzeih, dass ich dich unterbrochen habe."

Lily winkte bloß mit ihrer Hand ab. „So genau weiß ich nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Natürlich könnte das ganze uns Vorteile bringen und wenn es nur der ist, das verschollene Gryffindor Castle zu finden mit seiner angeblich überdimensionalen Bibliothek, wo wir vielleicht Hilfe bekommen könnten. Aber andererseits würden wir so noch mehr in den Fokus von Voldemort kommen und das behagt mir nicht sonderlich."

„Sie hat vollkommen Recht, das ist genau das, was ich auch denke. Es ist nicht so, als wäre ich es nicht gewöhnt auf Voldemorts Liste sehr weit oben zu stehen, spätestens, seit ich mit Harry zusammen gekommen bin, aber ein wenig Ruhe wäre für unser Vorhaben von Vorteil denke ich", fügte Ginny noch hinzu. Sie hatte mit Lily in der letzten Woche sehr ausführlich über dieses Thema geredet vor allem auch ohne ihre Freunde, die ihnen zwar davon erzählt hatten und auch ihre Meinung wissen wollten, es ansonsten aber lieber alleine mit sich bzw. untereinander ausmachen wollten.

„Also seid ihr vier dagegen?", fragte Liam und klang leicht enttäuscht.

„Nicht zwangsläufig, Dad. Wir möchten hauptsächlich, dass es solange wie möglich geheim bleibt, zumindest bis Voldemort vernichtet ist", antwortete James und sah zu Harry, als wolle er ihn auffordern auch noch etwas zu dem Thema zu sagen.

Harry seufzte, er wusste, dass er wohl der einzige war, der diesen Test nicht machen wollte, aber sie hatten alle auch Recht, es könnte hilfreich sein, es könnte ihnen vorteile bringen. „Die Frage ist, wiegen die Vorteile, die es haben könnte, die Nachteile die der Test hat auf? Wenn ja, bin ich dafür, wenn nein, bin ich dagegen."

Mittlerweile hatte jeder sein Frühstück beendet und Liam stand auf und ging neben dem Tisch auf und ab um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und neben ihm schwebte sowohl ein Pergament als auch eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder. „Die Nachteile wären also die Aufmerksamkeit, Voldemorts erhöhtes Interesse, sicher ist, dass wir das Erbe antreten müssen, wenn wir den Test machen, sprich wir haben alle Rechte und Pflichten, die damit zusammen hängen, wie ein zusätzlicher Sitz im Gamot, im Schulbeirat, wir haben ein größeren Einfluss auf die Wahl des Schuldirektors. Ob das Vor- oder Nachteile sind, lasse ich jeden selbst entscheiden. Vorteile währen auf jeden Fall die Bibliothek von Gryffindor mit einem enormen Wissen, besonders von Büchern, die so schon als Verschollen gelten. Mit Gryffindor Castle hätten wir einen sicheren Zufluchtsort für uns und unsere Freunde. Meinst du das wiegt das auf?", wandte sich Liam nun an seinen Enkel, der aufmerksam zugehört hatte und nun gedankenverloren sein Glas mit Kürbissaft in den Händen drehte.

„Können wir nicht erst den Test machen und dann in Ruhe überlegen, ob wir es annehmen?", fragte er leise. Ihm behagte das ganze immer noch nicht so ganz. Er hatte sich doch auf ein so ruhiges Leben gefreut, gefreut, dass er dann nur einer unter vielen sein würde. Niemand besonderes mehr – einfach nur Harry James Potter.

Liam schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht leider nicht. Wenn du den Test machst, und dein Stammbaum offenbart wird, nimmst du automatisch die Erbschaften an, die offen stehen für dich."

„Lasst ihr mir eine halbe Stunde? Ich muss auf meinen Besen", damit verließ Harry fast fluchtartig den Raum und ließ fünf ratlose Menschen im Raum zurück.

Pünktlich kam er wieder zurück. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war entschlossen, er hatte ganz offensichtlich eine Entscheidung gefällt. „Wir machen es. Mir ist klar geworden, dass es uns wirklich helfen könnte und anders als in meiner Zeitleiste, werde ich langsam da hingeführt und stolpere nicht von heute auf morgen in ein mir vollkommen fremdes Leben, vorausgesetzt natürlich, wir besiegen diesen Bastard."

Ginny ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest. Sie wusste, dass ihm diese Entscheidung schwer gefallen sein musste. Aber sie war froh, dass er nun auch dafür war. Denn während Harry fliegen war, hatten sich Liam, Claire, James, Lily und sie verständigt, dass der Test nur gemacht werden würde, wenn alle einverstanden wären.

„Dann auf zieht euch um, holt eure Umhänge und dann auf zu Gringotts, ich denke wir sollten es dann schnellst möglich hinter uns bringen, damit wir heute Abend Zeit für uns haben", unterbrach Claire die Vertrautheit von Ginny und Harry. Jeder ging nun in sein Zimmer um sich umzuziehen. Zehn Minuten später waren alle fertig und sie stellten sich vor den Kamin, mit welchem sie in den Tropfenden Kessel reisen wollten.


	42. Gringotts

_**Hey ihr Lieben!**_

_Die Zeit vergeht immer schneller als man denkt und schon ist wieder Mittwoch und damit Zeit für ein neues Kapitel^^._

_In erster Linie vielen Dank an:_

_**FAN**__ und __**Lord Megga.**_

_**FAN: **__Zu Ende schreiben werden wir sie und wir hoffen, wir werden auch zu Ende posten – denn Reviews sind der Lohn eines jeden FF-Autors. Ohne Reviews fehlt nun einmal der Ansporn, auch weiter zu posten, denn für wen lädt man dann die Kapitel hoch? Aber solange es Reviews gibt, gibt es auch Kapitel unsererseits, das sei euch versichert! Dass du den Trailer nicht gelesen hast, ist aus deiner Sicht her verständlich. _

_Was das „junge" Seelenstück betrifft: die Seele eines Menschen ist nicht an Zeit gebunden. Unserer Meinung nach macht es nichts aus, wann das Seelenstück von der ganzen Seele abgetrennt wurde, sie spürt die anderen Stücke trotzdem. Außerdem entstand der Seelenteil, durch den Voldemort an Quirrels Hinterkopf „überlebte" ebenfalls aus einem älteren Stück und dort konnte Harry ihn auch spüren. Ergo ist das Alter einer Seele nicht entscheidend, ob er ihn spürt oder nicht._

_Zu deiner zweiten Frage betreffend Pat: Vielleicht hast du es überlesen, in Kapitel 29 „Dreizehn gegen Voldemort" wird allen erklärt, wer Harry und Ginny wirklich sind, daher weiß somit auch Patrick bescheid. _

_**Lord Megga**__: erst einmal Willkommen bei Destiny! Zu deiner Frage, woher James wusste, dass Severus in Lily verliebt war: erstens war Harrys Reaktion mehr als eindeutig, was Severus betrifft und zweitens sagte Rowling selbst, dass James es irgendwie immer wusste, dass dieser mehr als Freundschaft für Lily empfand. Dann dazu Harrys Reaktion und die Sache war eindeutig. Das Namensproblem, was dir aufgefallen ist, kommt daher, dass wir irgendwann auf die Deutschen Bezeichnungen umgestiegen sind, aber es wohl noch nicht überall verbessert haben. Sorry dafür! Zu deinen ganzen Fragen betreffend Harry und Ginny müssen wir dir leider sagen: warte bis zum Schluss. Jetzt werden wir nichts verraten, da es ja genau auf diese Kernfragen hinaus laufen wird und da wäre es ja blöd, schon all die Spannung zu nehmen. Aber es wird aufgelöst, keine Angst. _

_Damit möchten wir bei euch noch einmal ganz lieb bedanken und hoffen, ihr habt Spaß beim neuen Kapitel^^_

_Liebste Grüße,_

_Cassiopeia und Vojka _

_**Kapitel 41**_

**Gringotts**

Als alle sich den Ruß von ihrem Roben abgeklopft hatten, traten sie in den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels vor die Backsteinmauer. Liam zückte seinen Zauberstab und zählte die Backsteine ab – drei nach oben...zwei zur Seite. Als er den richtigen gefunden hatte, klopfte er dreimal mit seinem Stab dagegen und der Eingang zur Einkaufsstraße der Hexen und Zauberer öffnete sich.

„Lasst uns erst zu Gringotts gehen und dann können wir eventuell noch ein wenig bummeln, was haltet ihr davon?", fragte Liam nachdem alle durch den Rundbogen gegangen waren. Die anderen nickten zustimmend, so dass sie nun zügigen Schrittes auf das großen schneeweißen Haus mit dem blankpolierten Bronzetor zugingen, in welchem die Zaubererbank untergebracht war.

„Guten Tag", sagte Liam, nachdem sie hingegangen waren und nun vor einem Schalter standen, hinter dem ein missmutig aussehender Kobold stand. „Ich würde gerne einen magischen Erbschaftstest machen", fügte er leiser hinzu. Es musste ja nicht jeder sofort mitbekommen, was sie vorhatten. Der Kobold schien zu verstehen, nickte kurz und bedeutete ihnen durch ein Handzeichen ihm zu folgen.

Sie betraten ein großes Büro, in dem ein riesiger Schreibtisch stand, hinter welchem der Kobold, der dort saß, fast verschwand. In einer Ecke stand eine gemütlich aussehende Sitzgruppe. „Guten Tag Mister Potter", sagte der Kobold, welcher etwas freundlicher zu sein schien als der, der sie hier her geführt hatte.

„Negotian. Ich hoffe, Ihre Geschäfte laufen gut", erwiderte Liam den Gruß mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Meine Frau und meinen Sohn kennen Sie ja bereits. Diese reizende Lady wird hoffentlich einmal meine Schwiegertochter. Der junge Mann und die Dame neben ihm sind Freunde der Familie und sie dürfen offen und ehrlich vor ihnen reden, denn wir haben keine Geheimnisse." Zwar gehörte Harry zur Familie, aber Liam konnte dem Kobold gegenüber ja schlecht sagen, dass sein fast achtzehn jähriger Sohn ein Kind hatte, was im selben Alter war wie er selbst.

Negotian nickte und zeigte auf die Sitzgruppe. „Wollen wir uns nicht dort hinsetzen? Ich denke, es lassen sich so leichter Geschäfte machen."

Die Potters und der Direktor von Gringotts, denn keiner anderer war Negotian, setzten sich und der Kobold sah sie fragend an. „Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Ich würde gerne einen magischen Erbschaftstest machen lassen", sagte Liam und sah noch einmal zu Harry und James, ob sie ihre Meinung nicht in letzter Minute geändert hätten.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie das Erbe dann annehmen müssen, wenn der Test positiv ist? Das heißt, Sie müssen die Pflichten, die der Name Potter mit sich bringt, müssen sie dann erfüllen", sagte Negotian und nachdem Liam genickt hatte, schnippte er einmal mit seinen Fingern und vor ihm auf dem Tisch erschien ein Stapel Pergamente.

„Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, auf dieses Pergament ein paar Tropfen Blut zu träufeln", bat er und reichte Liam einen Dolch.

Dieser nahm ihn mit einem dankbaren Nicken entgegen und schnitt sich in seinen linken Zeigefinger und ließ drei Tropfen davon auf das Pergament fallen. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ er den Schnitt verheilen und blickte dann auf sein Blut. Von dort, wo es auf das Blatt getropft war, zogen feine Linien über das Pergament und es bildeten sich in feiner, schnörkeliger Schrift Namen.

Immer weiter verzweigte sich das Geflecht, mittlerweile waren Vorfahren aus dem fünfzehnten Jahrhundert erschienen. Weiter wanderte es zum vierzehnten, dreizehnten und zwölften Jahrhundert.

Gespannt verfolgten die sechs Potters, die zukünftigen wurden schon als dazugehörig betrachtet, bald müsste der Name auftauchen, falls er überhaupt auftauchen würde.

Negotian schien es nicht zu interessieren, wie der Stammbaum sich aufbaute, er hielt ein anderes Pergament in den Händen und nickte von Zeit zu Zeit, was aber keinem der Menschen in diesem Raum beachtet wurde.

Die Köpfe beugten sich noch etwas tiefer über das Pergament, sie hielten alle den Atem an. Plötzlich zeigte Harrys zitternder Finger auf einen Punkt – Mary Gryffindor. Von diesem Namen ging eine weitere Verbindung zu Godric und Sarah Gryffindor. Offenbar war Mary das einzige Kind von Godric und heiratete einen Simon O'Duncan. Erst Ende des zwölften Jahrhunderts kam der erste Potter ins Spiel. Eine gewisse Sophie O'Duncan heiratete dort einen Charles Potter.

„Es stimmt also, es waren keine Gerüchte", sagte Liam fast atemlos. Er war in dem Glauben aufgewachsen, dass es eine Legende wäre, nichts weiter. Aber hier bewahrheitete sich einmal wieder, dass Legenden immer einen wahren Kern haben.

Die Augen des Kobolds weiteten sich, als er auf das Ergebnis blickte. Der Reihe nach blickte er erst Liam, dann James und schließlich Harry an, um danach die Frauen scheu anzusehen.

Dann quiekte er mit einem Male auf und verbeugte sich hastig. „Sie sind es wirklich, Sie sind wirklich gekommen... oh, welch eine Ehre... Die Herren Gryffindor sind zurück gekehrt!"

Verlegen blickten die sechs sich an.

„Ähem", machte Harry und wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte.

Aufgeregt versuchte Negotian ihnen zu verstehen zu geben, dass er zu einem Kollegen müsse wegen einiger Unterlagen. Es hatte dem Kobold ganz offensichtlich die Sprache verschlagen, was James grinsen ließ.

Als Harry ihn ansah, erkannte er, dass dieser ein begeistertes Funkeln in den Augen hatte. „Cool", flüsterte James und sah nun die anderen mit leuchtenden Augen an.

Liam und auch Harry hingegen waren sehr blass geworden.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben", stammelte Liam, „es ist wirklich wahr. Die Linie der Ahnen existiert bis heute… wir sind… wir sind…"

„_Lords_", platzte es aus James heraus und Harry dachte, dass dieser das Ganze vielleicht eher wie ein großes Abenteuer ansah. Wusste er denn nicht, was das bedeutete? Wieder etwas, woran die anderen sie erkennen würden, worauf sie neidisch wären und sie für etwas besseres hielten, was sie nicht waren.

„Lady Potter", murmelte Lily und taumelte einen Schritt zurück.

„Nicht ganz Miss. Richtig müsste es heißen Lady Gryffindor-Potter", sagte da die Stimme des Direktors von Gringotts.

Claire und Ginny hatten noch kein Wort gesagt, ebenso wie Harry. Die Information schien sich nur ganz langsam in ihrem Kopf fest zu setzen, was dieser Stammbaum ihnen soeben offenbart hatte, aber als der Negotian weiter sprach, versuchten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu richten. „Darf ich ihnen Vilico vorstellen. Er ist für die alten Verließe zuständig, ebenso Verwaltet er die Vermögen von den vier ehrenwerten Gründern von Hogwarts."

Liam stand auf, ging auf den Kobold zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Vilico ließ sich auf die Knie fallen.

„Mein Lord", sagte er leise und wagte es nicht, Liam anzusehen. Dieser sah erschrocken auf den Kobold und bat ihn, aufzustehen.

„Ich… ich bin kein Lord", sagte Liam verwirrt. Sicher, er wusste, dass Godric Gryffindor ein Lord gewesen war, ebenso wie die anderen Gründer der Schule Lords und Ladies gewesen waren – doch er, Liam Potter, sollte nun ein Lord Gryffindor sein?

Vilico erhob sich schüchtern und verneigte sich nun auch vor allen anderen Mitgliedern der Familie.

„Ich habe die Ehre, Sie in die Besitztümer und Rechte und Pflichten ihrer Vorfahren, sowie ein wenig in die Familiengeschichte der Gryffindors einzuweihen", erklärte er und begann, mehrere Pergamente vor sich auszubreiten.

„Den letzten Lord Gryffindor durften wir vor sechshundert Jahren in unseren Hallen begrüßen. Damals herrschte der Hundertjährige Krieg zwischen England und Frankereich und zugleich hatte die Kirche einen enormen Einfluss auf die damalige Bevölkerung, sowohl den Adel als auch die niederen Stände. Die magische Bevölkerung war in einer äußerst schwierigen Lage, da immer mehr Hexen und Zauberer in die Belange des Krieges hinein gezogen wurden und schließlich entlarvt und auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt wurden."

Die Anwesenden schüttelte es bei diesen Schilderungen. Jeder von ihnen kannte die grauenhaften Bilder aus jener Zeit, als Hexen, doch auch nicht wenige unschuldige Muggel, auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt worden waren. Sie konnten etwas, das für den Rest der Bevölkerung, einschließlich des Klerus, unverständlich war.

„Um sich zu schützen, übergab der damalige Lord Gryffindor all seine Besitztümer in die Hände des Direktors von Gringotts, einschließlich sämtlicher Papiere, Ausweise, Testamente, Auszeichnungen und natürlich Materielle Reichtümer sowie Schlösser, Burgen und Gold und Schmuck, wie es kein Kobold dieser Bank jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er legte seinen Adelstitel ab und nahm seinen Bürgerlichen Namen wieder an. Von dort an hießen seine Nachkommen Potter, ohne den Zusatz des Lords. Doch unsere Bank ist angewiesen, auf alle Eigentümer und Nachlassenschaften der Gründer ein besonderes Auge zu haben und so existieren diese bis heute und haben nun, wie mir scheint, einen neuen Besitzer gefunden."

Liam war sichtlich darum bemüht, die Fassung zu wahren.

„Als erstes werden wir nun das Formelle klären. Ich muss alle, die in das Erbe der Gryffindors mit eingeschlossen sind, mit all ihren Daten aufnehmen, damit Sie als die rechtmäßigen Erben anerkannt sind."

Harry schluckte und hörte kaum zu, als Liam auch schon begann, Vilico seinen Namen, Geburtsdatum und –ort zu nennen.

Doch als Claire einen Blick auf ihren zukünftigen Enkel warf, wurde sie blass und unterbrach ihren Mann nervös.

„Ist es möglich, dass man später noch Erben ernennen kann? Also, ich meine… wie genau verläuft das mit der Weitervererbung?", wollte sie von dem Kobold wissen und Harry atmete erleichtert auf.

Denn genau hier tat sich ein großes Problem auf: offiziell waren Harry und Ginny gar nicht hier, da sie zu dieser Zeit noch nicht einmal geboren worden waren. Folglich konnten sie auch das Erbe der Gryffindors noch nicht mittragen, würde aber in wenigen Jahren zur Familie gehören – und zumindest Harry wäre dann direkter Nachkomme der Familie Potter und somit auch Gryffindors.

„Natürlich, das ist kein Problem", erklärte Vilico, „Die Lords und Ladies sind berechtigt jeden, der als Familienmitglied gilt, ob direkter Nachkomme oder eingeheiratet, ebenfalls zum Erben zu bestimmen."

Harry saß noch immer unbeweglich auf seinem Stuhl.

Claire schien mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und nachdem sie ihre Daten genannt hatte, wandte sie sich an James, damit dieser als dritter und letzter seine Daten nennen konnte. Denn Lily würde erst nach der Heirat in das Erbe aufgenommen werden und Harry erst nach seiner Geburt.

Als dies alles notiert war, begann der Kobold aufzuzählen, was sie alles genau geerbt hatten und wie in der Vergangenheit das Erbe der Gryffindors verwaltet wurde. „Lord Lester Gryffindor hat uns den Auftrag gegeben, sein Geld nicht nur brach liegen zu lassen, sondern auch damit zu arbeiten, was wir getan haben. Aber erst einmal kommen wir zu den Grundstücken und Gebäuden. Als Gründer von Hogwarts gehörte Godric ein viertel des Schlosses, allerdings gibt es einen Vertrag, den alle Vier gleich am Anfang unterzeichnet hatten, wonach es zwar ihnen gehört, aber solange die Schule existiert nicht privat genutzt werden darf. Weiterhin haben sie ein Schloss ganz in der Nähe von Hogwarts – Gryffindor Castle. Ein kleines Landhaus steht in Godric's Hollow, der Stadt die vor fast eintausend Jahren von Godric Gryffindor persönlich gegründet wurde. Ein weiteres kleines Schloss steht in Süd Irland – O'Duncon Mannor, wobei dies, wie schon erwähnt, eher ein Schloss als ein Manor ist. In Südspanien steht eine Ferien Finca, direkt am Meer mit einem sehr großzügigem Privatstrand."

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wo wir unseren nächsten Urlaub machen", brachte Liam mühsam hervor. Ihm war das alles irgendwie zu viel, mit einem Mal hatten sie vier zusätzliche Häuser, zwei davon waren sogar Schlösser. _Wer weiß, was von den Gebäuden überhaupt noch steht, wo sie doch Jahrhunderte leer standen_, dachte er und blinzelte_._ Vilico lächelte nur freundlich und wartete darauf, dass wieder Ruhe einkehrte, damit er mit seinem Bericht fortfahren konnte.

„Im Verlies der Gryffindors befinden sich neben 53 Truhen mit Gold, Silber und Edelsteinen, auch Waffen und Rüstungen. Das eigentliche Schwert von Sir Godric befindet sich allerdings in Hogwarts. Auch seltene Bücher und Artefakte lagern dort, neben Besitzurkunden von diversen Firmen und rund 500 Millionen Galeonen." Nicht nur Liam verschluckte sich bei dieser Summe an seinem Tee, auch Claire und James bekamen einen Hustenanfall und versuchten wieder normal Luft zubekommen. Harry schien von dem allem nicht wirklich etwas mitzubekommen, er war immer noch in seinen Gedanken versunken und stellte sich einige Fragen, wobei er genau von Ginny und Lily beobachtet wurden.

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?", fragte Harry noch leicht abwesend. Er wusste die Antwort zwar eigentlich schon, wollte aber noch einmal Gewissheit haben. Auch wenn er es nicht glaubte, aber er hoffte, dass der größte Zauberer dieses Jahrhunderts sich in diesem Punkt vielleicht doch irrte, auch wenn sein Kopf etwas anderes sagte, aber er wollte hoffen.

„Natürlich!"

„Gibt es… auch Nachkommen der anderen Gründer in unserer Zeit?"

Der Blick des Kobolds verdunkelte sich. „Es gibt einen", begann er und es bereitete ihm sichtliches Unbehangen, darüber zu sprechen. „Jenen, der sich selbst Lord nennt und dies, wie wir wissen, auch zurecht. Doch sein Verhalten ist leider alles andere als im Sinne des ehrenwerten Lords Slytherin."

Harry keuchte. „Voldemort", flüsterte er und wurde blass. Wenn Voldemort erfuhr, dass nun eine weitere Familie der Gründer aus den Schatten getreten war, würde er alles daran tun, sie auszuschalten. Er begann zu zittern, wieder etwas, womit er seine Familie in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Wären er und Ginny nicht hier gelandet, hätten sie vermutlich nie dieses Erbe antreten müssen…

„Harry, was hast du?", unterbrach Ginny seine düsteren Gedanken und löste seine verkrampften Hände. Ihr reichte es jetzt, sie wollte wissen, was mit ihrem Freund los war. Harry sah sie verlegen an und bedeutete ihr, nicht jetzt darüber zu sprechen. Doch er blieb auch den Rest der Zeit still und nervös und sein Herz wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu klopfen.

Beinahe rechnete er damit, seine Narbe zu spüren, wie es gestern erst der Fall gewesen war. Er war sich sicher, Voldemort würde einen Weg finden, seiner Familie Leid anzutun… sein Blick fiel auf Lily und James.

_Nein_, dachte er, _Mum_ _und Dad werden leben, du Bastard bekommst sie nicht!_

Damit erneuerte er zum Wiederholten Male das Versprechen, was er sich schon gegeben hatte, als er den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, die Zeitlinie zu ändern. Als er gesagt hatte, das Ginny und er vielleicht genau deshalb hier gelandet waren in dieser Zeit. Er würde es schaffen, er war nicht allein. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er seine Familie, die zu ihm stand, die ihm half und was viel wichtiger war, die ihn liebte und akzeptierte wie er war.

Ein leichtes Lächeln bereitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus, als er einen nach dem anderen ansah, Liam, Claire und James lauschten gespannt und ungläubig dem Vortrag des Kobolds. Lily saß ihm gegenüber und sah immer zwischen Vilico und ihm selbst hin und her, ihr sorgenvoller Blick änderte sich aber, als er sie lächeln sah und lächelte zurück. Auch Ginnys Miene hellte sich auf und schenkte ihm ein zaghaftes Strahlen, was Harrys Augen zum Leuchten brachte.

Der Kobold schien fertig zu sein, denn alle, die dem Gespräch gefolgt waren erhoben sich nun. Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder auf seinen Großvater, der gerade etwas sagen wollte. „Ich hätte gerne vier Geldbeutel, für die vier jungen Herrschaften, mit denen sie über eine bestimmte Summe aus dem Familienverlies der Potters monatlich verfügen können."

„Aber -", wollte Harry aufbegehren und auch Ginny schien sich bei diesen Worten nicht sehr wohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen, aber ein Blick von Liam und die geflüsterten Worte von Claire, dass sie später darüber reden könnten, ließen sie vorerst verstummen.

„Selbstverständlich Lord Gryffindor-Potter, ich bräuchte nur je einen Tropfen Blut von den Besitzern der Beutel, damit niemand sonst darauf zugreifen kann", erwiderte Negotian, der während der Ausführungen von Vilico sehr schweigsam gewesen war. Mit einem Schnippen erschienen je vier Beutel, ein Stapel Pergamente sowie der kleine Dolch, den Liam vorhin schon benutzt hatte. Liam setzte in den Formulare die Summe ein und unterschrieb die Pergamente. „Tut mir leid, sie müssten die Pergamente noch einmal ausfüllen und unterschreiben, sie müssen mit ihrem Vollständigen Namen unterschreiben, ein einfaches Potter reicht leider nicht mehr."

Nachdem er die Formulare erneut ausgefüllt hatte und diesmal mit seinem neuen Namen unterschriebe hatte, verließen sie das Büro des Direktors. Liam beschloss sich kurz im Verließ seines berühmten Vorfahren umzusehen, bevor sie sich einen schönen Tag in London machen wollten. Eine halbe Stunde später kam er wieder. „Ich glaube, ich sollte mir nächste Woche mal einen Tag frei nehmen und mich dort genauer umsehen, außerdem sollten wir an einem der zukünftigen Wochenende mal unsere Häuser ansehen um zu schauen, was von ihnen noch vorhanden ist. Ich habe dort unten Grundrisse für Gryffindor Castle und O'Duncan Manor gefunden. Aber nun lasst uns Spaß haben", grinste er, gab seiner Frau einen Kuss und Hand in Hand verließen die drei Paare die Zaubererbank.

„Ich würde gerne zu Qualität für Quidditch", sagte James und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick in die Richtung dieses Ladens.

„Du hast die Hoffnung, dass du diesen neuen Besen bekommst, wohl immer noch nicht aufgegeben oder?", fragte Liam und sah seinen Sohn mit schelmisch funkelnden Augen an. Er verstand seinen Sohn ja, denn er war in seiner Jugend genauso verrückt nach diesem beliebten Zauberersport gewesen. Er wandte seinen Blick zu Claire, welche nur mit den Augen rollen konnte, denn sie verstand, das James ihren Mann endlich weich geklopft hatte und nun seinen neuen Besen bekam.

Sie nickte und bekam ein strahlendes Lächeln von ihrem Mann und einen Kuss. Er wollte sich schon zu James umdrehen, um ihm diese Nachricht zu erzählen, als sie noch hinzufügte: „Aber nur, wenn ihr Männer mit uns anschließend durch Muggellondon geht und nicht meckert, wenn wir einkaufen." Nun war sie es, die grinste, denn sie bekam Liam nie dazu, mit ihr einmal durch die Muggelseite der Stadt zu bummeln. Er war eben ein typischer Zauberer und verstand nichts von dieser Seite der Menschheit. Anders als Claire, die zwar auch eine Reinblütige Hexe war, aber sich immer sehr für Muggel interessiert hatte und das Einkaufen bei diesen gerade zu liebte. Liam nickte geschlagen und wandte sich dann an James.

„Wer zu erst bei deinem neuen Besten ist!" Bevor James überhaupt ganz verstand, was sein Vater da gesagt hatte, hatte dieser auch schon fast zehn Meter Vorsprung.

Lily und Claire sahen den beiden Männern, die in diesem Moment wieder Kinder waren, nur kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Langsam setzten sich die beiden in Begleitung von Ginny und Harry in Bewegung, um James und Liam zu folgen. Allerdings merkte man ihnen an, das sie es nicht eilig hatten, beide wussten aus Erfahrung, dass ihre Männer die nächste Stunde vollkommen in ihrem Element waren.

Vor der Magischen Meganerie blieben sie stehen. Harry und Ginny sahen sich das Schaufenster an, bis Harry der Atem stockte. „Luna", murmelte er fast tonlos, aber Ginny und auch Claire, die gerade hinter die beiden getreten war, hatten ihn gehört.

„Luna?", fragte Claire und versuchte Harrys Blick zu folgen, welcher in Gedanken versunken auf die Schaufensterscheibe starrte. Bilder flogen vor Harrys innerem Auge vorbei. Bilder aus glücklichen Tagen seiner Kindheit. Er flog auf einem Besen, es schepperte, eine Katze miaute und lief schnell weg, als Harry auf einem kleinen Kinderbesen auf sie zu geflogen kam. James lachte, genau wie Lily.

„Da... das is... ist ... Luna", stammelte er und zeigte auf eine schwarz-weiße Katze, die Harry aus ihren grünen Augen musterte. „Das ist unsere Katze, nein es wird unsere Katze sein. Ich werde sie beim Fliegen fast umbringen, wenn ich ein Jahr alt bin."

„Du erinnerst dich an Erlebnisse aus deinem Leben, die so lange zurück liegen? Du warst erst _eins_!", fragte Claire und sah ihn fast geschockt an. _Bedeutet das etwa, er kann sich auch genau an die Nacht erinnern, in der Lily und James sterben, bzw. für ihn gestorben sind?_, fragte sie sich und wusste nicht ganz, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Normalerweise erinnern sich Menschen erst an Ereignisse, die nach ihrem dritten bis fünften Lebensjahr passiert sind und auch dann meistens nur, wenn ihnen durch Erzählungen geholfen wird.

Harry nickte. „An ein paar Sachen erinnere ich mich, daran, wie Voldemort, Mum und Dad", er schluckte hart, das würde nicht passieren, er musste es nicht noch einmal erleben. Claire nahm ihn liebevoll in den Arm. „Daran, wie Hagrid mich zu den Dursleys brachte, aber nur an den Lärm des Motorrades. Das mit Luna ist mir gerade eingefallen, besser gesagt ich habe es in einem Brief gelesen, den Mum an Sirius geschrieben hatte. Aber eben, als ich der Katze in die Augen gesehen habe, konnte ich mich wieder klar erinnern, ich sah die Bilder ganz deutlich vor mir. Wir waren alles so glücklich. Es war so schön, dass zu sehen", nun strahlte Harry schon wieder.

Claire nahm einfach seine Hand und betrat mit ihm das Geschäft. Lily und Ginny folgten den Beiden.

„Ich hätte gerne diese Katze", sagte die frischgebackene Lady Gryffindor-Potter und deutete auf Luna, wie Harry sie nannte.

„Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Wahl. Sie ist ein Halbkniesel und hilft Menschen, wenn diese traurig sind. Sie zeigt den Menschen Erinnerungen, die dieser längst vergessen hatte, Erinnerungen aus glücklichen Tagen und so spendet sie Hoffnung. So ist auch der Name der Katze, Hope", antwortete die Verkäuferin höfflich.

„Kann man diese Katze noch umbenennen?", wollte Claire wissen, während Harry versuchte sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Die Verkäuferin nickte. „Aber selbstverständlich ist dies möglich. Benötigen sie sonst noch etwas?"

Claire kaufte außerdem noch Futter, ein Buch in dem der richtige Umgang und die richtige Pflege der Katze beschrieben wurde und noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Hope, oder Luna wie sie in Zukunft heißen würde, wurde in eine Transportbox gepackt und an Harry übergeben.

„Claire –", versuchte Harry erneut anzufangen zu sprechen.

„Nein Harry, hör mir zu. Lass mir die Freunde, dir diese Katze zu schenken, wenn sie später sowieso euch gehört, dann gehört sie nun eben schon früher in eure Familie", sie sah ihn liebevoll an und Harry konnte in dem Moment nicht anders. Er drückte Ginny die Box mit der Katze in die Hand und umarmte die verdutzte Claire stürmisch.

„Danke, Granny", flüsterte er leise, aber Claire vernahm die Worte und eine Träne des Glückes lief ihr die Wange hinunter. Wenn sie bis dahin noch Zweifel gehabt hätte, ob sie Harry nun mögen soll oder nicht, so waren sie spätestens in diesem Moment Beiseite geräumt.

Es war schön so in der Umarmung von Claire, von seiner Grandma. Er musste grinsen, er hatte bemerkt, was das Wort Granny bei ihr ausgelöst hatte. Plötzlich versteifte er sich.

_Nein nicht jetzt, was will sie hier? Sie wird mir nicht noch einmal jemanden wegnehmen_, dachte er, als er ein irrsinniges Lachen vernahm.

Claire merkte dies natürlich, da sie ihn immer noch im Arm hielt allerdings verstand sie nicht, was seine Reaktion zu bedeuten hatte. Er löste sich von ihr und als sie seinen Geschichtsausdruck sah, erschrak sie.

In ihm stand blanke Wut und Hass geschrieben.


	43. Gringotts Verlies

_Hey! _

_Hier kommt wieder ein neues Kapitel, aber in erster Linie wollen wir __**LordMegger**__, __**Valerie27**__ und __**FAN**__ danken! _

_**FAN**__: °hust!° Patrick ist unwichtig? Das haben wir wohl überlesen °hihi° Immerhin gehört er zu den 13 (im Gegensatz zu Peters Eltern zum Beispiel °g°) Hier erst einmal etwas seeeehr Wichtiges (auch, wenn es nicht direkt um Patrick geht °g°)_

_Nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel_

_LG_

_Vojka und Cassiopeia_

_**Kapitel 42**_

**Godrics Verlies **

Harry wandte sich von Claire ab und sah die Winkelgasse hinauf und wieder hinunter, als würde er etwas suchen. Dann schien er es entdeckt zu haben, denn sein Blick richtete sich starr auf drei Personen. Claire versuchte aus zu machen, wer diese Personen waren, konnte es aber nicht wirklich erkennen, da sie schwarze Umhänge trugen und die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatten. Harry wollte auf die Gestalten zu gehen, aber Claire legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, was ihn zusammen zucken ließ.

„Harry, was ist los?", fragte sie behutsam und beließ ihre Hand dort, wo sie war.

„Bellatrix ist los", zischte er fast und fixierte weiter die drei Gestalten, die vor dem Eingang zur Nokturngasse standen.

„Bitte Harry, tue nichts Unüberlegtes. Sirius wird nicht hinter den Vorhang fallen und auch Nevilles Eltern werden nie in den Wahnsinn gefoltert. Wir werden dafür sorgen, das sie in Askaban landet und dort auch für den Rest ihres Lebens bleibt, denn Voldemort wird vernichtet und wird auch nie wieder auferstehen können", flüsterte Ginny in ihm Ohr. Sie hatte gehört, was er gesagt hatte und wusste wohl am besten, was gerade in ihm vorging. Sie umarmte Harry und hielt ihn so einfach fest und langsam, ganz langsam löste sich seine Anspannung. Schließlich nickte Harry und löste sich sanft von ihr, gab Ginny einen zärtlichen Kuss und wandte sich an Lily und Claire, die ihn besorgt musterten.

„Geht schon wieder", murmelte er und versuchte zu lächeln, was jedoch etwas misslang, denn es wirkte sehr schief und gequält. Er nahm die Box mit Luna von Boden auf, die Ginny dort abgestellt hatte um ihn besser umarmen zu können und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Wollen wir Grandpa und Dad nicht mal aufsammeln? Sonst wird das nichts mehr mit eurem Einkaufsbummel heute?"

Langsam setzten sich die drei Frauen und Harry in Bewegung. Ginny hielt Harrys freie Hand, es sah aus, als wolle sie so verhindern, dass er sich doch noch auf Bellatrix Lestrange stürzte. Aber er tat es nicht, er warf zwar noch einen Blick über seine Schulter zurück, doch da waren die drei auch schon verschwunden.

Sie gingen zu Qualität für Quidditch, wo Liam und James immer noch diskutierten, welcher Besen denn nur der Beste wäre. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten waren sie endlich fertig und die Gruppe beschloss kurz nach Hause zu flohen, um die Einkäufe wegzubringen und sich muggelgerechter zu kleiden. Sie verbrachten einen schönen Nachmittag in London, aßen bei einem Italiener zu Mittag und kauften in verschiedenen Boutiquen ein.

Selbst aufgleitende Schiebetüren, Kassenscans und Rolltreppen trugen zur Belustigung aller bei und zum Schluss waren auch Liam und James froh, diesen Ausflug in die Muggelwelt mit ihrer Familie erlebt zu haben

Auch den Männern wurden nicht verschont und bekamen neue Kleidung. Am Abend gingen sie wieder Essen diesmal allerdings bei einem Spanier um sich schon mal auf ihren kommenden Sommerurlaub im Feriendomizil ihrer Vorfahren einzustimmen. Zwar würde dies noch mehr als ein halbes Jahr dauern, aber sie dachten man könne nicht früh genug anfangen sich vor zu bereiten.

Als sie wieder zu Hause waren, setzten sich alle ins Wohnzimmer vor den Kamin und redeten bis spät in die Nacht hinein über das, was sie heute alles erfahren hatten. Aber nicht nur, denn Harry erzählte von seiner Kindheit und seiner Schulzeit, genau wie Ginny. Auch James, Lily, Claire und Liam erzählten Geschichten aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Auch bekam Harry Fotos von seinem Vater als Baby zu sehen. Luna, Harrys neue Katze, schien sich nicht mehr von ihm trennen zu wollen. Es war, als hätten sich die beiden ewig gesucht und nun endlich gefunden. Sie wich ihm kaum noch von seiner Seite, lag entweder auf seinem Schoß oder zumindest in seiner Nähe, als hätte sie Angst, er könnte einfach so wieder verschwinden.

Auch den Sonntag verbrachten die sechs sehr ruhig und beschlossen, nur gemeinsam nach Gryffindor Castle zu gehen um es zu erkunden. Dafür müssten Lily, James, Harry und Ginny zwar wieder einmal die Schule über ein Wochenende verlassen, aber der Schulleiter hatte bestimmt nichts dagegen, so hofften sie zumindest.

Pünktlich zum Abendessen flohten die vier Hogwartsschüler wieder zurück in die Schule, denn gerade jetzt, wo sie vielleicht öfters übers Wochenende zu Claire und Liam wollten, sollten sie es sicht nicht mit dem Direktor verscherzen.

„Guten Abend, Professor. Ich soll Ihnen dies hier von meinem Vater geben", begrüßte James Dumbledore, als er aus dem Kamin in dessen Büro trat und übergab ihm die Pergamentrolle, welche Liam ihm noch kurz vor der Abreise in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„Danke, James. Geht ihr schon zum Abendessen nach unten, ich denke eure Freunde sind gespannt, was ihr zu berichten habt. Ich werde nur noch kurz Liams Brief lesen und euch dann gleich folgen. Lasst euer Gepäck hier liegen, Sally und Crossie werden es gleich in eure Schlafsäle bringen." Dumbledore öffnete die Rolle und gab den Schülern so zu verstehen, dass das Gespräch beendet war.

Die vier machten sich auf den Weg zum Essen und wurden, als sie am Gryffindortisch ankamen, von ihren Freunden herzlich begrüßt und auch gleich ausgequetscht. Besonders Sirius war neugierig, wie sie sich letztendlich entschieden hatten und wie das Wochenende sonst so war. Aber James, Harry, Lily und Ginny blockten jedes Gespräch am Tisch ab und sagten nur „Später", denn sie wollten hier nichts erzählen, da zu viele neugierige Ohren lauschen konnten.

Nachdem alle fertig gespeist hatten, gingen sie mal wieder in den Raum der Schulsprecher, da sie dort sicher waren, nicht belauscht zu werden. Alle setzten sich auf ihre üblichen Plätze und nun berichteten die vier ausführlich, was sie am Wochenende gemacht hatten, dass der Test positiv war und das sich nun wohl einiges ändern würde.

Fast zwei Stunden später erhob sich Harry. „Ich werde ins Bett gehen, ich glaube nicht das Crossie oder Sally meine Luna aus der Box geholt haben und ich möchte sie dort nicht unnötig lange eingesperrt lassen." Er gab Ginny noch einen Gute Nacht Kuss und verließ den Raum.

Sirius, Remus, Peter und Beccy sahen die anderen drei fragend an. „Wer ist Luna?", brachte es Remus auf den Punkt, Lily erklärte es ihm.

Am Montag morgen mussten James, Peter, Beccy und Lily schon früh aufstehen, da sie Muggelkunde belegt hatten, die anderen blieben noch etwas länger in ihren Betten und wollten erst später zum Frühstück gehen.

Zehn Minuten vor der Verwandlungsstunde, die wieder alle gemeinsam belegt hatten, trafen sich die acht Freunde vor der Großen Halle um gemeinsam zum Unterricht zu gehen. Kurz nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, erschien auch schon Professor McGonagall wie immer in einem Umhang mit dem typischen Schottenmuster ihres Clans. „Heute werden wir den Desillusionierungszauber üben."

**

Während die Siebtklässer ihre Verwandlungen übten, ging Liam die Winkelgasse entlang, auf dem Weg nach Gringotts. Er wollte sich noch einmal genau im Verlies seiner Vorfahren umsehen. Er betrat das große Gebäude und ging direkt auf einen Schalter mit einem Kobold zu.

„Sie wünschen?", fragte die kleine Kreatur unfreundlich und sah nicht einmal auf.

„Ich würde gerne mein eines Verlies aufsuchen", sagte er und reichte seinen Schlüssel über den Schalter hinweg.

„Aber natürlich sofort, Lord Gryffindor-Potter. Ich werde sofort einen Kobold zu Ihnen schicken. Nur einen kleinen Moment bitte", sagte er nun freundlich, fast überschwänglich.

Nach einer Halsbrecherischen Fahrt in die tiefsten Tiefen der Zaubererbank kamen sie bei dem Verlies der Gryffindors an. Es wurde ihm geöffnet und wie schon beim letzten Mal stockte Liam der Atem. Das Verlies war um ein vielfaches größer als die normalen. Es gab einen Hauptraum, von dem viele Nischen abgingen, in denen verschiedene Dinge standen. Gleich links neben dem Eingang fand er Truhen mit Büchern. Er öffnete ein paar und fand sehr alte und wertvolle Skripte vor. Teilweise konnte er sie nicht einmal lesen, da sie in einer Schrift geschrieben waren, die er nicht kannte. Damit würde er sich später befassen, nahm er sich vor. Er wandte sich der nächsten Nische zu in welcher wieder Truhen standen, diese waren allerdings mit Edelsteinen, hauptsächlich Rubinen und Schmuck, gefüllt. Er öffnete wieder ein paar, nur um einen groben Überblick zu haben und fand ein Paar wunderschöne zierliche Ohrringe mit jeweils einem Flügel als Anhänger. Er lächelte, das wäre das ideale Geschenk, dachte er und erinnerte sich an die Bitte seines Sohnes, die er gestern geäußert hatte.

** Rückblick Anfang**

„Dad, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", frage James seinen Vater, als er nach dem Mittagessen in dessen Büro trat.

„Natürlich, was kann ich für dich tun?", entgegnete Liam und sah von demcor ihm liegendem Brief auf.

Anfangs druckste James noch etwas herum, wurde sogar leicht rot um die Nase, aber dann rückte er doch noch mit der Sprache heraus. „Du willst doch diese Woche noch einmal ins Verlies von Gryffindor, oder? Kannst du da nicht Mal gucken, ob du ein schönes Schmuckstück findest, was ich Lily schenken könnte? Sie hat in einer guten Woche Geburtstag und mir fällt einfach nichts ein. Außerdem müsste ich mich sonst aus der Schule heraus schleichen und das möchte ich nicht, da ich dir versprochen habe, dies nicht zu tun." Trotz des Grinsens, welches nun James' Lippen zierte, merkte man ihm die Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Worte an.

„Ich kann gerne einmal gucken und falls ich wider erwartend nichts finden sollte, werde ich deine Mum bitten, sich einmal in der Winkelgasse umzusehen. Sie würde sicherlich etwas finden." Liam sah seinen Sohn noch einen Moment lächelnd an, bevor dieser das Büro mit einem „Danke, Dad", wieder verließ und Liam sich wieder dem Brief an Dumbledore widmete.

** Rückblick Ende**

_James wird langsam scheinbar wirklich erwachsen. Lily scheint ihn auch gut im Griff zu haben und es schadet ihm überhaupt nicht, eher im Gegenteil. Er erinnert mich immer an mich und mein Verhalten in seinem Alter. Ich hab auch mit allem geflirtet, was mir über den Weg gelaufen ist, bis, ja bis Claire mich eingefangen und gezügelt hat. Aber ich denke auch Harry und seine Geschichte haben viel dazu beigetragen, denn nicht nur James hat sich verändert, auch Sirius ist etwas ernster geworden, zumindest während des Trainings. Er hat zwar immer noch viele Flausen im Kopf und die sollen auch gerne beide behalten, aber sie erkennen jetzt noch besser, was dort draußen los ist_.

Gedankenverloren drehte Liam das Kästchen mit dem Schmuck in den Händen, bevor er es einsteckte und sich der nächsten Nische zu wendete. Diese überging er aber schnell, denn außer Galeonen, Sickeln und Knuts sah er dort nichts.

Die nächste Nische war kleiner. Hier befanden sich Regale, in welchen ordentlich geordnet jede Menge Pergamentrollen lagen. Er sah sich ein paar an und stellte fest, dass es alles Unterlagen über die verschiedenen Beteiligungen an Firmen waren. Im nächsten Bereich stand goldenes Geschirr mit dem Wappen der Familie, dies sah Liam sich erst gar nicht genauer an, darum könnte sich Claire kümmern, befand er.

Nun war nur noch eine Nische übrig. Er ging raschen Schrittes auf diese zu und sah Waffen, Rüstungen und Schilde. Dies war die persönliche Waffenkammer Gryffindors. Nur sein Lieblingsschwert befand sich in Hogwarts, wie es Godric verfügt hatte.

Er ging noch einmal zu den Büchern und sah sich die vielen Truhen genauer an. Hier und da nahm er ein Buch heraus, was er dann in eine leere Truhe legte um sie mit nach Hause zu nehmen.

Bevor er nach guten drei Stunden fertig war und das Verlies wieder verlassen wollte, sah er sich noch einmal um.

_Was ist das_?, dachteer. _Das war doch vorhin noch nicht da gewesen_. Zwischen den Nischen mit den Urkunden und den mit den Rüstungen bemerkte er ein kleines Fach, aus dem es zu leuchten schien. Langsam ging er darauf zu und sah hinein. Es befand sich eine kleine Phiole und eine Pergamentrolle darin. Vorsichtig nahm er beides heraus. Zu erst rollte er das Pergament auf und begann zu lesen.

Lieber Nachfahre,

in dieser Phiole ist eine meiner Erinnerungen. Schaue sie dir an, vielleicht kann sie dir von Nutzen sein.

Lebet Wohl

Godric Gryffindor

Liam wurde blass, eine Erinnerung von einem der Gründer, das war etwas Besonderes! Er beschloss sie mitzunehmen und sie sich anzusehen, aber wo sollte er dies tun? Er selbst hatte kein Denkarium?

**

„Gideon, wie viele fehlen noch?", fragte Patrick den jungen Auror und sah von seinen eigenen Pergamenten auf. Der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung saß in einem der großen Besprechungsräume an einem Tisch und mit ihm saßen dort die Brüder Prewett und halfen ihm. Er hatte, wie er es Liam am Wochenende versprochen hatte, sich darum gekümmert, dass alle Mitglieder des Zaubergamots, von denen sicher war, das sie entweder neutral oder auf der Seite des Lichts standen, gewarnt wurden, dass Voldemort Jagd auf sie machen würde. Das war eine langwierige Aufgabe, aber er wusste, dass Liam gerade private Dinge im Kopf hatte, als dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf dieses Problem richten könnte.

„Wir haben es fast geschafft Pat, sind nur noch ein paar, die schaffen Fabian und ich auch alleine. Geh du in den Büro und tue andere wichtige Dinge", grinste Gideon und sein Bruder nickte bestätigend. Patrick schenkte beiden ein dankbares Lächeln und verließ den Raum.

**

„Herein", sagte Dumbledore, nachdem es an seine Bürotür geklopft hatte. Er stand am Fenster und sah hinaus auf die Ländereien, aber nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich um. „Liam was machst du denn hier? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte der Schulleiter erstaunt.

„Nein Albus, keine Angst es ist nichts passiert. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich dein Denkarium einmal nutzen dürfte", erwiderte der Auror nachdem er der auffordernden Handbewegung Dumbledores gefolgt war und nun vor dem Schreibtisch saß, hinter welchem sich der Direktor gerade niederließ.

Dumbledore musterte den Auroren über seine Halbmondförmige Brille hinweg, griff in eine Schale mit Zitronenbrausebonbons und antwortete: „Selbstverständlich. Darf ich erfahren, was du dir angucken möchtest?"

„Du hast ja im Brief, den James dir gegeben hat, gelesen, dass die Gerüchte um die Abstammung der Potters stimmen. Heute war ich noch einmal im Verlies Gryffindors und habe dort eine Phiole gefunden mit einer Erinnerung, welche ich mir gerne ansehen würde."

„Eine Erinnerung eines Gründers? Liam, das ist ein unvorstellbar großer Schatz, den du da hast", entgegnete Albus seinem ehemaligen Schüler. Er stand auf und ging zu einem Schrank in der Ecke. In diesem bewahrte er immer sein Denkarium auf, welches er nun auf den großen Schreibtisch stellte. „Darf, darf ich sie mir vielleicht mit ansehen?", wollte der Leiter der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei schon fast schüchtern wissen. Liam öffnete die Phiole und ließ den silbernen Gedankenfaden in das mit Runen verzierte Gefäß gleiten und nickte auf die Frage hin.

Gemeinsam traten sie an den Rand und senkten ihre Köpfe, bis sie die Flüssigkeit berührten.

**

Sie landeten im selben Raum, den sie gerade verlassen hatten. Allerdings sah die Einrichtung noch ganz anders aus. Das Einzige, woran sie es erkannten, war der Ausblick, die Wendeltreppe und dass dieser Raum kreisrund war. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer Tisch mit vier Stühlen. Auf jedem war ein anderes Wappen zu sehen, eines für Gryffindor, eines für Slytherin, eines für Ravenclaw und eines für Huffelpuff. Gerade betraten zwei Menschen dieses Zimmer und setzten sich auf zwei der Stühle.

„Godric, so glaub mir doch, ich spüre es, deine Nachfahren werden in großer Gefahr sein", sagte eine Frau mit langen hellbraunen Haaren, blaugrauen Augen und einer zierlichen Statur.

„Ach Helga, du weißt ich glaube nicht an Wahrsagerei, auch wenn ich weiß, dass du so etwas nicht ohne Grund sagst", antwortete der Mann, welcher Godric genannt wurde. Er hatte Schulterlange dunkelbraune Haare, braune Augen und war muskulös gebaut.

„Ach mach was du denkst, aber bitte, warne deine Nachfahren irgendwie vor. Es war großes Unheil in meiner Kugel zu sehen, Schreie, Tote, grünes Licht und eine Narbe. Ich weiß nicht, was es genau bedeutet, nur das es nichts gutes sein wird." Godric fing an zu lachen , aber da veränderte sich die Stimme seiner Freundin und Kollegin und er wusste, was dies bedeutete, denn Helga Huffelpuff war eine der wenigen Menschen, die wahrhaftige Prophezeiungen machen konnten, allerdings bekam sie hiervon nie etwas mit.

_7 ist die mächtigste magische Zahl._

_Doch 13 werden die Macht und das Wissen besitzen, die 7 Seelen des Bösen zu vernichten._

_Liebe, Freundschaft und Vertrauen werden stärker sein als das Dunkle._

_Gemeinsam sind sie stark._

_Einzeln werden sie brechen._

_7 Seelen_

_13 Kämpfer_

_1 Auserwählter_

_3 Generationen_

_Zwei Welten, die sich berühren. Wenn Tod und Leben treffen auf einander, dann erstarkt die Magie des Lichts. Hilfe wird kommen aus anderer Welt, aus anderer Zeit._

_Das Böse wird vernichtet werden, wenn die sieben, die ihn stärkt, sich in eine acht wandeln wird._

**

Dumbledore und Liam tauchten wieder aus dem Denkarium auf und setzten sich. Stille herrschte, fast bedrückende, keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Al – chrm – Albus, glaubst du - ?"

„Was, das es auf Voldemort und uns passt?", fragte Dumbledore und musterte den Auror vor sich. „Ich weiß es nicht, Liam."

Gedankenverloren fuhr Liam sich immer wieder durch die Haare, während Dumbledore einen Brausebonbon nach dem anderen ass. Eine halbe Stunde später waren beide Männer immer noch in Gedanken versunken, wurden aber aus diesen durch ein Pochen an der Tür aufgeschreckt.

„Herein", rief der Schulleiter. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Lily und James standen in eben dieser. „Ah ihr beiden seit das, ich habe unseren Termin nicht vergessen, es ist nur etwas Unerwartetes dazwischen gekommen."

„Ist etwas passiert, Sir?", fragte Lily, als sie die bleichen Gesichter von Dumbledore und Liam sah.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und ein warmes Lächeln zierte nun seine Lippen, aber das typische Funkeln in seinen Augen wollte sich heute nicht zeigen. „Nein meine Liebe, es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Ich wollte nur etwas mit euch Besprechen. Aber vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir das auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben."

„Dad, was machst du denn hier?", wollte James von seinem Vater wissen, der bisher noch nicht einmal aufgesehen hatte.

„Ich wollte nur kurz etwas mit Albus besprechen", antwortete er und auf den fragenden Blick seines Sohnes fügte er noch schnell, fast zu schnell, hinzu: „wegen des Ausfluges nach Gryffindor Castle, er meint, wir könnten es Ende Februar, Anfang März tun."

„Wenn dann alles geklärt wäre, würde ich sagen, wir setzen uns in den nächsten Tagen zusammen, was ich mit euch besprechen wollte, hat keine Eile. Ich werde euch eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, wenn es mir besser passt", unterbrach Dumbledore Liam und warf seine beiden Schulsprecher fast aus seinen Büro.

Nachdem Liam und der Direktor gehört hatten, wie sich der Wasserspeier unten wieder schloss, begann der Auror an zu sprechen: „Albus, wir sollten das hier", damit zeigte er auf die Erinnerung im Denkarium, „Erst einmal vor den Kindern geheim halten. Kann ich mir vielleicht dein Denkarium ausleihen, damit ich Patrick, Claire und Leyah das alles zeigen kann?"

„Aber natürlich, leihe ich es dir, aber bitte sei vorsichtig und bitte nicht schrumpfen für den Transport, das mögen diese Gefäße nicht sonderlich", antwortete Dumbledore. Liam dankte mit einem Nicken, verpackte die Erinnerung, nahm das Runenbesetzte Gefäß auf den Arm und ging zum Kamin. Mit einem „Potter Manor", verschwand er in den grünen Flammen.


	44. Sirius' großer Auftritt

_Hey!_

_Hier kommt nun das Kapitel auf das ihr lange warten musstet, wir hoffen, ihr verzeiht uns unsere „Ausschweifungen". Aber hier haben wir es endlich eingebracht und wir hoffen, dass euch gefällt^^._

_Wir danken euch für euch lieben Kommis. Besonders natürlich: __**Valerie27 und LordMegga^^**_

_Viel Spaß nun beim nächsten Kapitel. Bis zum nächsten Mal_

_vojka & Cassio_

_**Kapitel 43**_

**Sirius' großer Auftritt**

Auf Montag folgt bekannter Maßen Dienstag, was in diesem Falle hieß, die Vorbereitungen auf eine weitere Vollmondnacht liefen auf Hochtouren. Remus wurde weitestgehend in Ruhe gelassen, die Rumtreiber wussten um die Empfindlichkeit des Werwolfes am Tage der Verwandlung.

Für Beccy war es nun das erste Mal, dass sie ihren Freund der Nacht und dem Mond überlassen musste und obwohl sie sich immer wieder sagte, dass die Jungs Erfahrung im Umgang mit Moony hatten und es bisher immer gut gegangen war, konnte sie nicht umhin sich trotzdem Gedanken zu machen. Es wurmte sie, dass sie selbst noch nicht so weit war, die Rumtreiber auf ihrem nächtlichen Streifzug zu begleiten, da weder sie, noch Harry, Lily oder Ginny die Verwandlung bisher auch nur im Ansatz geschafft hatten. Doch sie nahm sich eisern vor, es bis zum seinem Geburtstag im März geschafft zu haben.

Remus war schweigsam und abweisend, auch ihr gegenüber. Er ließ sie nicht an sich heran, und wehrte sie ab. Traurig setzte sie sich neben Lily auf das gemütliche Sofa vor dem Kamin und starrte in die Flammen.

„Hey", sagte die rothaarige Hexe, die die Gedanken ihrer Freundin sofort erraten hatte. „Es wird alles gut gehen, da bin ich mir sicher. Doch vielleicht schaffen wir es ja, dass die Jungs nächsten Monat Unterstützung haben?" Sie versuchte zu grinsen, doch bei Beccys niedergeschlagener Miene wurde ihr Blick sorgenvoll.

„Beccy, was ist los? Es ist doch nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sie wieder einen Vollmond durch stehen müssen, oder?"

Ertappt schüttelte Beccy den Kopf. „Nein", sagte sie leise und zupfte unbehaglich an ihrem Pulloverärmel. „Es ist… du weißt doch, was beim letzten Vollmond passiert ist und ich frage mich… naja… ich hab einfach Angst um ihn, auch wenn das im Grunde völlig bescheuert ist."

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Er jetzt dein Freund, Beccy, du liebst ihn. Denkst du, ich habe nicht Mal um Mal Angst um James, gerade nach dem letzten Mal? Aber ich kann sie nicht von dieser Nacht abhalten und will es auch gar nicht. Nein, ich freue mich auf die Nacht, in der wir ebenfalls dabei sein können und bin froh, dass Remus solche Freunde gefunden hat, die Monat für Monat das mit ihm durchstehen. Wir können ihnen nur vertrauen und an sie glauben und sie morgen mit einem Lächeln empfangen."

Beccy seufzte. Natürlich wusste sie das alles, aber warum fiel es ihr dann so schwer, Remus gehen zu lassen?

„Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht", murmelte sie kaum hörbar und fragte sich, warum ihr Remus' abweisendes Verhalten so zu Schaffen machte, schließlich wusste sie, dass der Mond der Grund dafür war und nicht sie.

_Hör endlich auf, so verdammt empfindlich zu sein, Rebecca!_, schalt sie sich selbst und ehe Remus den Raum auf leisen Sohlen verlassen wollte, hielt sie ihn am Portrait auf.

„Pass auf dich auf, ja?", sagte sie leise und sah ihm bittend in die Augen, die so viel dunkler waren als sonst. Remus nickte nur und wollte bereits weiter, als sie ihn am Ärmel fasste.

„Ich liebe dich." Die Worte waren ihr schneller über die Lippen gekommen als dass sie darüber nach gedacht hatte.

Remus brauchte an diesem Tag, gerade jetzt, Abstand. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihm dann nahe kam, fühlte sich schnell in die Enge gedrängt und da seine Reizschwelle sehr weit unten war, wusste er selbst nicht, wie er dann reagierte. Also hielt er sich von allen fern und ließ niemanden an sich heran, er wollte keinem weh tun.

Vor allem nicht Beccy.

So sah er sie nur stumm an, kämpfte innerlich gegen den Wolf, der bereits die Flucht angetreten hatte. Moony wollte raus in die Dunkelheit, diese Räume engten ihn ein. Noch war es der Freiheitsdrang, der überwog, doch schon bald würde der Blutdurst hinzukommen, das Verlangen nach Menschenblut… .

Nur noch einen Moment wollte er bleiben, ihr in die Augen sehen, ehe er in die Nacht verschwand. Wollte ihr sagen, dass auch er sie liebte, dass es ihm leid tat, doch kein Wort verließ seine Lippen.

Als sie sich vorbeugte um ihn zu küssen, ließ er es zu, während seine Hand sich an den Rahmen des Portraits krallte, Moony rebellierte, er wollte fort, es zog ihn in die Freiheit. Doch Beccy stand direkt vor ihm, er spürte warm ihre Lippen auf den seinen, schaffte es jedoch nicht, den Kuss zu erwidern.

Sanft löste sich die Irin schließlich von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ihr Blick hatte etwas Traurig angenommen. Ein letztes Mal sah Remus ihr fest in die Augen und hoffte, sie würde es verstehen, als er sich umdrehte und festen Schrittes zur Krankenstation ging, wo Madam Pomfrey bereits auf ihn wartete.

Beccy atmete tief durch und schloss das Portrait, welches Remus offen gelassen hatte.

„Wow", platzte es aus James heraus, sie zuckte beinahe zusammen. Verwundert sah sie sich um und erkannte, dass James und Sirius wie erstarrt stehen geblieben waren, anscheinend hatten sie die Szene beobachtet.

„Was?", fragte sie und merkte, dass sie einen Kloß im Hals hatte.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er das zulässt", meinte Sirius nur und warf einen Blick auf das nun geschlossene Portrait.

„Nope", pflichtete James ihm bei.

„Also O'Connor, dass er dir nicht, wie uns zu Anfangs, eine runter gehauen hat, sondern sogar den Kuss zugelassen hat, ist glaube ich der größte Liebesbeweis, den Moony dir geben kann", sagte Sirius anerkennend, schlagartig hellte Beccys Miene sich auf.

Von der Seite hatte sie es noch gar nicht gesehen – aber wie auch, sie kannte Remus bisher nicht wirklich, wenn er kurz vor der Verwandlung stand. Sicher, sie hatte Lily des Öfteren geholfen, die Jungs zu versorgen, wenn diese nachts zurück gekommen waren, aber Remus selbst hatte sie nur am Rande mit bekommen.

Nun mit einem breiten und verliebten Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte sie sich zurück auf das Sofa. Lily freute sich für ihre Freundin, sie hatte es wirklich verdient.

*

Am nächsten Morgen lagen James, Sirius und Peter wohlbehalten in ihren Betten. Die Nacht war ruhig verlaufen, die vier Rumtreiber hatten den Mond unverletzt überstanden. Aufgeregt tigerte Beccy im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab. Sollte sie zu ihm gehen? Oder sollte sie ihm Zeit geben, bis er von sich aus soweit war, ihre Nähe zulassen zu können?

„Na los, geh schon, ich warte dann am Frühstückstisch auf dich", sagte Lily grinsend und beobachtete lachend, wie Beccy beinahe aus dem Portrait stolperte und sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg zur Krankenstation machte.

Leise klopfte sie, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss O'Connor, aber ich kann Sie noch nicht zu Mister Lupin lass – "

Doch Beccy achtete nicht auf die Worte der Heilerin, drängte sich an ihr vorbei und trat an das Bett ihres Freundes.

„Morgen", begrüßte er sie und sah sie lächelnd aus überraschend wachen Augen an. Dann setzte er sich auf und begann, seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

„Morgen", sagte Beccy leise und lächelte zurück. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. „Was machst du? Willst du schon gehen?"

„Genau das habe ich vor", gab er zurück und fuhr unbeirrt fort, seine Klamotten zusammen zu suchen. Gerade, als er hinter dem Wandschirm verschwinden wollte um sich umzuziehen, kam die Heilerin aufgebracht auf ihn zu.

„Mister Lupin, was denken Sie sich? Sie können doch jetzt noch nicht gehen, Sie haben eine Vollmondnacht – "

„Liebste Madam Pomfrey, dass letzte Nacht Vollmond war, daran müssen Sie mich nicht erinnern, danke. Aber ich fühle mich gut, bin unverletzt und habe Hunger. Daher wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie mich kurz durchchecken würden und mir dann erlauben würden, meine Freundin zum Frühstück zu geleiten."

Beccy strahlte bei seinen Worten und die Krankenhexe sah aus, als wolle sie ihrem Schützling einen Vortrag über Vollmondnächte halten, als sie sich einen besseren besann, Remus untersuchte und ihm schließlich doch die Erlaubnis gab, die Krankenstation zu verlassen.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte Remus ehrlich, ehe er sich Beccys Hand schnappte und sie zu sich zog.

„Verzeihst du mir wegen gestern? Es war nicht wegen dir, das musst du mir glauben. Und ich kann auch nicht versprechen, dass es heute den ganzen Tag so sein wird wie jetzt, aber für den Moment bin ich einfach unheimlich froh, dass du da bist."

Beccy strahlte, wenn das möglich war, nur noch mehr und küsste ihren Freund begeistert auf den Mund.

„Entschuldigung angenommen. Und jetzt komm, gehen wir frühstücken."

*

„Aufstehen", tönten die Stimmen von Lily, Beccy und Ginny vier Tage später am Samstagmorgen um sechs Uhr durch den Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindor Siebtklässler. Es gab keinerlei Reaktion von den fünf Jungs. Peter hatte seine Vorhänge zugezogen und schnarchte leise. James' Vorhänge waren offen und er lag bäuchlings auf seinem Bett ohne Decke und nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet. Remus hatte ebenfalls eine Shorts an, dazu aber noch ein T-Shirt, er hatte seine Decke liebevoll im Arm, anstatt sich damit zu zudecken und man hätte meinen können er träumte von einer ganz bestimmten schwarzhaarigen Irin. Alles was man von Harry sah, waren seine schwarzen zerzausten Haare, die unter der Decke hervorlugten. Sirius lag auf dem Rücken, die Decke verdeckte noch halb seinen Körper und er schien leicht im Schlaf zu grunzen.

Der Schlafsaal sah aus wie ein typischer Schlafsaal von Jungs, überall lagen dreckige Klamotten verstreut, Bücher und Pergamente zierten ebenfalls einen Großteil des Fußbodens, der Rest, der jetzt noch frei war wurde von Butterbierflaschen und Verpackungen von Süßigkeiten bedeckt. Die Mädchen fragten sich gerade, wie ihre Freunde in diesem Chaos irgendetwas finden konnten, denn alles, was vom Fußboden frei war, war von jedem Bett ein Weg zum Badezimmer.

Einzige Ausnahme war Remus, bei ihm war alles ordentlich geordnet.

„Hey ihr Schlafmützen, bewegt eure müden Knochen und steht auf!", rief Lily noch einmal quer durch den Raum, aber immer noch rührte sich keiner der Fünf.

„Eigentlich brauchen wird doch nur Sirius, lassen wir die anderen doch weiter schlafen", meinte Beccy und ging zielstrebig auf das Bett rechts von der Tür zu.

„Sirius aufstehen, Zeit dich zu verschönern", flötete sie ihm ins Ohr. Noch immer gab es keine Reaktion des ältesten Blacksohnes, weshalb die Irin ihren Zauberstab zog und ihm eine kalte Dusche verpasste.

Wild um sich schlagend und fluchend setzte sich Sirius im Bett auf. „Was in Merlins Namen soll das?! Habt ihr sie noch alle?!" Böse funkelte er die drei lachenden Mädchen an, während seine Freunde langsam aufwachten und auch zu Lachen anfingen, als sie Sirius wie einen begossenen Pudel im Bett sitzen sahen.

„Mister Black, wir haben noch einiges zu tun, bevor Sie nach Hogsmeade können. Und wenn Sie heute noch ankommen wollen, sollten wir uns beeilen", sagte Beccy, nachdem sich alle beruhigt hatten.

Sirius sah die Schwarzhaarige irritiert an. „Wie… wie meinst du das?", fragte er etwas schockiert.

Nachdem Lily, Ginny und Beccy mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und Sirius hart geschluckt hatte, scheuchten die Mädchen Harry, James, Peter und Remus ins Badezimmer, damit sie es danach belagern konnten.

„So Sirius, du gehst jetzt duschen und wenn du fertig bist, sagst du bescheid", sagte Lily, nachdem die anderen Jungs fertig waren und nun erwartungsvoll auf ihren Betten saßen. Sie versuchten heraus zu bekommen, was die Mädchen denn alles mitgebracht hatten.

Die Mädchen schickten James und die anderen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und als sie nicht gehen wollten, drohten sie ihnen an, auch sie in Mädchen zu verwandeln.

Sie waren der Meinung, wenn sie schon so früh aus den Betten vertrieben wurden, konnten sie die Zeit auch sinnvoll nutzen und etwas für die Schule tun.

Gerade, als die Tür hinter den vier Jungs zuklappte, ging die Tür zum Badezimmer auf und ein ziemlich ängstlicher Sirius stecke seinen Kopf aus selbiger.

„Was habt ihr jetzt mit mir vor?", fragte er zögerlich und sah die Mädchen der Reihe nach an.

„Erst Mal werden wir dich von überflüssigen Haaren befreien und _wir_ entscheiden, welche überflüssig sind", grinste Ginny, hob ihren Zauberstab und brachte erst einmal etwas Ordnung in das Chaos des Schlafsaales.

„Wir müssen uns doch bewegen können", meinte sie nur achselzuckend.

Einen Schlecker des Stabes später stand in der Mitte des Raumes ein Hocker, auf welchen Sirius sich setzen sollte, was er nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns auch tat.

„Bevor wir anfangen, ziehe bitte erst einmal alle Klamotten bis auf die Boxershorts aus, damit wir sehen können, wo wir anfangen müssen", grinste nun auch Beccy und stellte sich mit gekreuzten Armen vor Sirius auf.

Hilfesuchend sah er sich um.

„Deine Freunde wollten lieber im Gemeinschaftsraum warten, auf die kannst du nicht hoffen", fügte sie noch breiter grinsend hinzu.

Sirius stand auf und wollte auf die Zimmertür zulaufen, aber Lily war schneller und verschloss sie mit einem schnell gesprochenem „Colloportus". Danach wollte der Schwarzhaarige zu seinem Nachttisch sprinten, auf welchem sein Zauberstab lag, aber diesmal war Ginny schneller. Mit einem einfachen Aufrufezauber hielt sie seinen in den Händen und das Grinsen der drei Mädchen wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

„Sirius, warum machst du es dir selbst so schwer? Du entkommst uns nicht – und du weißt doch: Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden. Du meintest nun einmal auf diesem Ball, dass wir uns mit diesen Reifröcken nicht hinsetzen könnten, ohne, dass man darunter sehen könne und wir haben es den ganzen Abend über ohne Probleme geschafft. Also stell dich nicht so an, sonst wird der Tag noch schlimmer für dich", sagte Lily streng, konnte aber nicht lange ernst bleiben bei dem verzweifeltem Gesicht, welches Sirius gerade machte.

Dann änderte sich seine Mine und er begann hinterhältig zu grinsen. „Wie ihr wollt, Mädels, aber wenn ihr Ärger mit Harry, Remus oder James bekommen, weil ihr mir verfallt, wenn ihr mich seht, dann habt ihr ein Problem und nicht ich. Darf ich um Musik bitten?"

Beccy erfüllte ihm seinen Wunsch und schon erfüllten die Klänge von _Don't let me be missunderstood_ den Raum. Sirius grinste frech und begann sich im Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen. Langsam tanzte er und nun verstanden die Mädchen, was er vor hatte, setzten sich gemütlich auf eines der Betten und sahen dem Hundeanimagus zu.

Langsam, fast schon vorsichtig, zog er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf, drehte den Mädchen den Rücken zu und wackelte mit seinem Hintern. Dann bewegte er sich Hüftekreisend zu dem Bett, auf welchen Lily, Beccy und Ginny saßen und forderte James' Freundin stumm auf, ihm die Hose zu öffnen. Jemand, der nun den Raum betreten hätte, hätte die Situation falsch verstehen können. Doch zu ihrem Glück betrat keiner den Raum.

Lily zog ihm die Hose aus und nun stand er nur noch mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet, genau wie die Mädchen es gewollt hatten.

„Nun habe ich es endlich einmal mit bekommen, wie du mir die Hose ausziehst", lachte der älteste Rumtreiber und Ginny, Beccy und Lily stimmten mit ein.

Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, wurde Sirius auf dem Hocker positioniert. Kritisch musterten die Siebtklässerinnen den jungen Mann vor ihnen und tuschelten leise mit einander.

Alles was man verstand waren Worte wie „Beine – Brust geht gar nicht – da müssen wir zupfen – das wird weh tun – da müssen künstliche her".

Sirius' Augen wurden immer größer bei diesen Worten. _Was haben die mit mir vor? Das klingt nach einem mehrtägigen Job, solange wie sie da diskutieren. Es hätte wenigstens den Vorteil, dass ich nicht aus dem Schlafsaal muss. Dann muss ich die Wettschulden doch nicht einlösen_, dachte er, bis ihn etwas Warmes, welches auf seinem Bein verteilt wurde, aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Was ist das?", fragte er und besah sich das klebrige Zeug an seinen Beinen genauer.

„Das? Och, das ist nur Wachs", sagte Ginny scheinheilig, legte einen Streifen Papier drauf, nickte ihren Freundinnen zu, sodass sie Sirius festhalten konnten und zog es mit einem kräftigen Ruck wieder herunter.

„AAAH! SPINNT IHR?! Habt ihr sie noch alle? Das tut weh!", meckerte Sirius und bekam gar nicht mit, wie Ginny bereits den zweiten Streifen ansetzte und abzog.

Wieder schrie er aus Leibeskräften. „Verdammt! Was macht ihr hier mit mir?"

„Nun weißt du, was wir öfter durchmachen müssen", grinste Beccy nur hinterhältig und bedeutete Ginny, weiter zu machen.

Sirius wollte aufspringen, aber ein schnelles „Petrificus Totalus" seitens Lily hinderte ihn an der Flucht.

„Wenn du es auf die harte Tour haben möchtest – bitte, kannst du haben", lachte sie und Ginny konnte weiter machen.

Nun halfen auch Lily und Beccy beim Enthaaren, denn sie mussten Sirius nicht länger fest halten.

Nach einer guten halben Stunden waren sowohl Sirius' Beine, als auch seine Brust und Arme komplett enthaart. Rasiert hatte er sich netterweise schon nach dem Duschen. Nun kam Lily mit einer Pinzette in seine Nähe und der immer noch durch den Zauber an Bewegung gehinderte Schwarzhaarige sah sie mit großen Augen an.

_Was hat sie denn damit vor?_, dachte er, während er kritisch, aber auch ein wenig ängstlich, das Ding in Lilys Händen musterte.

Nun wusste er, was sie damit wollte.

Sie bearbeitete seine Augenbrauen und das nahm scheinbar kein Ende. Auch Ginny und Beccy waren nicht untätig. Jede schnappte sich eine Hand, aber was sie damit machten, konnte er nicht sehen. Er war einfach nur froh, dass diese Behandlung nicht weh tat im Gegensatz zu dem, was Lily mit ihm veranstaltete.

Gegen neun Uhr ging die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal der Siebtklässler auf und Ginny, Lily und Beccy kamen mit einem hoch zufriedenen Grinsen in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Erwartungsvolle Blicke schossen in ihre Richtung und die vier aus ihrem Schlafsaal vertriebenen Jungs sahen die drei Hexen erwartungsvoll an.

„Und? Wo ist er?", fragte James neugierig und reckte den Hals, ob er Sirius nicht auf dem Treppenabsatz erspähte.

Beccy lachte. „Ich glaube, er traut sich nicht."

James grinste. „Ach was, der soll sich nicht so zieren. Einen Sirius in Frauenkleidern, wo bleibt denn unser selbst erklärtes Individuum?"

Jetzt musste auch Remus lachen und Harry schlug vor, wenn Sirius nicht zu ihnen kam, mussten sie eben zu ihm kommen und ihn mitschleifen. Er könne schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag im Jungenschlafsaal verbringen, dann wäre der Wetteinsatz ja sinnlos gewesen.

„Tatze, wo auch immer du dich versteckst, wir finden dich", verkündete James, ehe er die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete, Harry prustete los als er die Worte hörte. Kurz darauf jedoch lenkte ihn ein unerwarteter Lachanfall seitens James ab und als er dessen Blick folgte, konnte auch er sich nicht mehr halten.

Dort stand Sirius, der gerade hektisch von James' Koffer wegtrat, anscheinend hatte er nach dem Tarnumhang gesucht. Als er seine Freunde nun jedoch eintreten sah, machte er schnell einen Schritt zurück und versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen. Mit den nun lila lackierten künstlichen Fingernägeln richtete er seine wallende Lockenmähne und grinste sie aus schwarz umrandeten Augen an, auf den Lippen eindeutig, aber doch dezent, etwas roséfarbenen Lippenstift aufgetragen.

„Oh mein Gott", japste Remus, während James und Harry sich noch immer die Bäuche hielten und die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischten.

„Mich würde zu gern interessieren, wie _ihr_ in diesen Klamotten aussehen würdet", sagte Sirius an seine Freunde gewandt. „Und wenn man James die Beine entwachst hört man das sicherlich bis Hogsmeade."

James hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen und seine Augen wurden groß. „Wie jetzt, _entwachst_? Das klingt nach einer grausamen und ganz und gar unmännlichen Foltermethode!"

„Da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu, Krone! Aber ihr wisst doch, ein Rumtreiber kennt keinen Schmerz", gab er grinsend zurück.

„Stimmt, wenn man mit einem _Petrificus Totalus_ außer Gefecht gesetzt werden muss", warf Beccy von hinten ein, als sie mit Lily und Ginny zusammen die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal betrat. Die Kommentare der Jungs wollten sie sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen, wie diese ihr „Werk" begutachteten.

„Na dann, lass dich anschauen, Kumpel!" Neugierig trat James nun näher, ohne von neuerlichen Lachanfällen geschüttelt zu werden und betrachtete seine besten Freund eingehend.

„Wäh, _Nagellack_?!", stieß er beinahe entsetzt hervor, Harry lachte.

„Jup Dad, auch, wenn du niemals so etwas in deine Nähe lassen würdest. Ich muss sagen, die Mädels haben ganze Arbeit geleistet. Auch, wenn die Klamotten… gewöhnungsbedürftig sind", grinste er und nun war er es, der von den anderen verwundert angesehen wurde.

„Wieso das? Gut, es sind _Frauenkleider_, aber sonst? Was ist mit ihnen?"

Schnell versuchte Harry, eine ernste Miene aufzusetzen, was ihm jedoch mehr als misslang. „Naja… in meinem siebten Jahr haben wir das Jahr 1998. Da wird das, was ihr heute tragt, als absolute Modesünde abgetan."

Beleidigt sahen die Jungs ihn an und Harry versuchte es schnell wieder gut zu machen. „Aber damit muss ich wohl leben, schließlich lebe ich jetzt selbst in den Siebzigern", fügte er hinzu.

Ginny trat an Harry heran und begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss. Dann jedoch musste sie lachen, als sie seinen Magen knurren hörte. Kein Wunder, sie waren mittlerweile alle seit drei Stunden auf. „Frühstück", flötete sie deshalb und schnappte sich ihren Freund, um ihn gut gelaunt aus dem Raum zu ziehen. Dieser Tag würde ganz bestimmt nicht langweilig werden!

Entsetzt sah Sirius sie an. „Was?!", japste er und merkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig er selbst mittlerweile eigentlich war.

„Frühstück, Sirius. Du weißt schon, die erste Mahlzeit am Tag", erklärte Remus und grinste, als Sirius' Augen sich weiteten. Scheinbar wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst, was er sich mit dieser Wette eingehandelt hatte.

Doch einen Moment später trat ein entschlossener Ausdruck in sein Gesicht. „Ihr wollt mich in Frauenkleidern? Gut, ihr habt es so gewollt!" Mit diesen Worten stolzierte er auf seinen dreißig Zentimeter hohen Plateauschuhen aus dem Raum, erstaunt sahen die anderen ihm hinterher.

Kurz darauf hatten sich alle acht gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch eingefunden und beobachteten belustigt und lachend die anderen Schüler, welche teils entsetzt, teils kopfschüttelnd und teils einfach nur lachend an ihnen vorbei gingen.

Sirius fiel nicht aus seiner Rolle. Gut gelaunt saß er am Tisch, hatte die Beine damenhaft übereinander geschlagen und spreizte den kleinen Finger beim Teetrinken ab.

James sah ihn erstaunt an. „Man kann es auch übertreiben", war sein Kommentar, Lily lachte und sah Sirius beinahe bewundernd an.

„Ach was, Krone. Wenn ich schon Frauenkleider trage, kann ich mich doch auch als eine solche benehmen, oder? Es heißt doch immer so schön, _Kleider machen Leute_."

James gluckste und ließ seinem Freund seinen Spaß.

„Schicke Bluse, Black", erklang es vom Ravenclawtisch von einem blonden Mädchen und Sirius zupfte wie zur Bestätigung an seiner gerüschten Bluse, welche lila als Grundton hatte mit gelb-orangenen ineinander gehenden Kreisen als Muster darauf.

„Danke, Carter", piepste er mit verstellter Stimme und strahlte, während er sich noch etwas gerade hinsetzte, sodass seine künstlichen Brüste besser zur Geltung kamen. James prustete in seinen Kürbissaft.

Als sie alle mit frühstücken fertig waren, schnappten sie sich ihre Winterjacken und –mäntel und machten sich auf den Weg ins Dorf. Sirius trug, ganz seiner heutigen Rolle entsprechend, einen hellbraunen Figurbetonten Mantel mit Kunstfellbesatz. Die Blicke der anderen Schüler ignorierten sie gekonnt, Sirius hingegen ging stolz und aufrecht in ihrer Mitte.

Plötzlich ging ein in wie üblich in schwarz gekleideter Severus Snape an ihnen vorbei. „Na Black, etwa zum anderen Ufer gewandert?", fragte er und sein Blick verriet tiefste Abscheu, als er den Rumtreiber musterte.

Während James sich nur schwer zurück halten konnte, dem Slytherin keinen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, grinste Sirius nur kokett. „Ach was Schniefelus. Du bist doch nur neidisch, Süßer, weil du weißt, dass du niemals eine Chance haben wirst."

Die Freunde wieherten los vor Lachen, während Snape sich grummelnd verzog. Selbst Lily konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, Sirius war einfach unschlagbar.

So setzten sie ihren Weg fort und nichts und niemand konnte ihre gute Laune trüben.

Schließlich betraten sie das Dorf. Als erstes trugen ihre Füße sie in den Honigtopf. Dort wollten sie ihre Süßigkeitenvorräte aufstocken.

Sirius stand vor einem Regal mit Bonbons, wollte sich gerade zu seinen Freunden umdrehen, als er ein anerkennendes Pfeifen hörte.

„Na das nenn ich doch mal Kurven", sagte eine tiefe männliche Stimme. Sirius setzte ein zuckersüßes, falsches Lächeln auf, drehte sich um und sah den Blonden Hünen mit den Wimpern klimpernd an.

„Na Süßer gefällt dir, was du siehst?" Erschrocken blickte der Blonde Sirius an, wurde erst weiß, bevor er vor Abscheu sein Gesicht verzog.

„Ih eine Tunte." Damit war er aus dem Laden verschwunden und Sirius wandte sich nun breit grinsend an seine Freunde um das los zu werden, was er vor der Störung sagen wollte.

„Guckt mal, sie haben jetzt auch andere Geschmacksrichtungen als Zitrone, wollen wir Albus welche mitbringen?", fragte er und packte schon von jedem Geschmack ein paar Kostproben ein um ihren Schulleiter später damit zu überraschen.

Lachend uns schwatzend verließen die Freunde den Honigtopf. James sah Beccy auffordernd an und diese verstand sofort, was der Schwarzhaarige von ihr wollte.

„Lily, kommst du mit? Ich wollte nach Klamotten gucken, während der Zeit können ja die Jungs alleine umherziehen und wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden in den drei Besen", schlug sie ihrer besten Freundin vor.

Die Rothaarige nickte zustimmend und mit Ginny im Schlepptau verschwanden sie Richtung Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat.

„Warum hast du die Mädels weggeschickt?", fragte Remus seinen Freund, denn er hatte im Gegensatz zu den anderen James' Blick bemerkt.

„Lily hat doch Montag Geburtstag und ich hab zwar die Ohrringe, die Dad mir geschickt hat, aber ich wollte noch etwas eigenes holen und da kann ich meine Freundin nun einmal nicht gebrauchen", meinte er und sah den Mädchen hinterher, die gerade das Bekleidungsgeschäft betraten.

„Hast du denn schon eine Idee, was du Mum schenken möchtest?", fragte Harry seinen Vater, der unschlüssig in der Gegend umher guckte.

Dieser konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Nein, leider überhaupt keine", sagte er und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Ihm war klar, wenn sie nur in der Mitte des Dorfes stehen würden, würde er nichts für seine Freundin finden.

Sie gingen an Derwisch und Banges vorbei, dem Zauberutensilienladen. Sie schauten zwar hinein, fanden aber nichts, so das sie weiter gingen. Ihren nächsten Halt machten sie vor dem Buchladen. Nach 20 Minuten stand James unschlüssig im Laden und hatte drei Bücher in der Hand.

„Ich kann ihr doch kein Buch schenken", murmelte er leise und legte sie wieder weg. Er wirkte etwas resigniert, weil ihm einfach nichts einzufallen schien. Wie sollte er auch die Ohrringe, die seit Jahrhunderten in Familienbesitz waren, übertreffen? Dies war nicht möglich, stellte er fest und ließ die Schulter und den Kopf noch etwas mehr hängen.

Seine Freunde versuchten ihm klar zumachen, dass wenn sie weiter hier herum stehen würden, sie wirklich nichts fänden und so setzten sie ihren Weg durch das kleine Zaubererdorf fort.

Wieder draußen an der frischen Luft zog Sirius seinen besten Freund in eine kleine Seitenstraße in der kaum etwas los war, da sie so unscheinbar wirkte. „Nun überleg mal ganz genau Krone, hat Lily irgendwann in letzter Zeit einmal etwas gesagt, was sie vielleicht gerne hätte? Frauen machen doch immer irgendwelche Andeutungen."

James schüttelte den Kopf und lief nachdenklich die Gasse auf und ab. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und warf einen Blick in ein kleines Geschäft zu seiner Linken. „Das ist es! Das perfekte Geschenk. Ich habe es gefunden!", frohlockte er und stürmte fast in den Laden.


	45. Hogsmeade und O'Connor Croft

_**Kapitel 44**_

**Hogsmeade und O'Connor Croft**

Nach zehn Minuten kam ein strahlender James aus dem Geschäft wieder heraus. „Ich hab es", grinste er noch eine Spur breiter.

„Und was ist es?", fragte Peter und sah seinen Freund neugierig an. Dieser holte ein kleines Schächtelchen aus seiner Tasche und öffnete es. Zum Vorschein kam eine Kette mit einem kleine Herz aus Rubin als Anhänger. Links und Rechts von diesem Stein waren Flügel, genauso solche Flügel, wie auch schon die Ohrringe hatten, welche aus dem Gryffindor Verließ stammten.

„Wow, das ist wunderschön", kam es leise von Harry, welcher genau wie die anderen Lilys Geschenk musterte.

„Der Verkäufer sagte, dass es schon sehr alt sei", erzählte James von seinem Gespräch mit dem Verkäufer. Seine Augen strahlten vor Freude, wenn er an Lily dachte und wie er ihr sein Geschenk geben würde. Er hoffte, dass sie sich freuen würde, aber eigentlich war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es tun würde, selbst wenn er ihr nur ein paar Socken geschenkt hätte, denn Lily war nie der Preis eines Geschenkes wichtig gewesen, sondern nur, dass es von Herzen kam.

Nachdem das Geschenk wieder verpackt war, beschlossen die fünf Gryffindors schon einmal in die Drei Besen zu gehen. Sie hatten auch Glück und fanden einen großen Tisch an dem auch noch später ihre Mädchen mit sitzen konnten. Kaum saßen sie, kam eine erstaunte Madam Rosmerta an ihren Tisch. „Mister Black? Was haben Sie gemacht?", fragte sie verwundert und sah Sirius abschätzend und mit großen Augen an.

Sirius strahlte. „Gefällt es Ihnen?", fragte er augenklimpernd, die Wirtin verzog den Mund.

„Nun ja, Sie müssen selber wissen, was Ihnen gefällt", antwortete sie ausweichend, die anderen konnten ihr Lachen kaum zurück halten.

**

Sich lachend unterhaltend und mit Tüten beladen betraten die drei Gryffindor Siebtklässlerinnen zweieinhalb Stunden später die drei Besen. Die Jungs warteten schon seit einer Weile auf sie, aber das störte keinen, denn sie wussten, wenn die Mädchen erstmal im Kaufrausch waren, konnte sie fast niemand mehr stoppen und schon gar nicht die Zeit.

„Na, seit ihr fündig geworden?", fragte Peter und deutete auf die Taschen, welche gerade neben den Stühlen abgestellt wurden.

„Ja", grinste Ginny und schnappte sich Harrys halbvolles Butterbier und trank es in einem Zug aus.

„Hey, das war meins, wenn du eins möchtest, bestelle ich dir gerne eins", grinste Harry und winkte Madam Rosmerta an ihren Tisch. Er bestellte noch einmal acht Butterbier und auch ein Stückchen Kuchen für jeden, welche die Wirtin des Lokales keine fünf Minuten später vor sich herschwebend an ihren Tisch brachte.

„Sirius, nun erzähl aber mal, was hat es wirklich mit den Frauenkleidern auf sich? Das ist doch nicht dein Stil", fragte sie und setzte sich zu den Schülern.

„Ich wollte mal sehen, wie es sich so als Frau lebt", antwortete Sirius und schenkte der jungen Frau sein charmantestes Lächeln. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und verstand nun nichts mehr. Sie wusste zwar, das der junge Black für jeden Spaß zu haben war, aber so etwas hätte sie ihm dann doch nicht zugetraut.

Beccy schüttelte auch den Kopf, allerdings nicht wegen Unverständnis, sondern fragte sie sich, wie jemand so lügen konnte.

„Es ist ganz einfach, Sirius trägt diese Klamotten, weil Ginny, Lily und ich sie ihm verpasst haben. Er hat Neujahr bei einem Ball mit uns gewettet und hat leider verloren. Der Einsatz für ihn war ein Tag in Frauenkleidern", meinte die schwarzhaarige Irin und musste schmunzeln, als sie Sirius' bösen Blick sah.

„Um was ging es?", wollte Rosmerta wissen und wandte sich an die Mädchen des Tisches.

„Er meinte, wir würden es nicht schaffen uns mit unseren Reifröcken hinzusetzen ohne das man drunter gucken kann. Nur leider beherrschen wir diese hohe Kunst", kicherte Ginny und steckte sich ein großes Stück Eiercremetorte in den Mund.

* * *

Bedächtig schritt der Schulleiter in seinem Büro auf und ab, wie er es immer tat, wenn er nachdachte. Die Brille mit den halbmondförmigen Gläsern war ihm bis auf die Nasenspitze gerutscht und er zwirbelte das Ende seines langen Bartes zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand.

Immer wieder und wieder kreisten die Worte der Prophezeiung in seinem Kopf. Doch wie er es auch drehte und wendete, der Gedanke, dass es doch auf genau die jetzige Situation passte, setzte sich immer mehr fest.

War es wirklich möglich, dass Helga Hufflepuff eine Prophezeiung über etwas gemacht hatte, dass etwa 1000 Jahre in der Zukunft lag? Oder _wollte_ er nur, dass es so war, damit sie etwas hatten, woran sie sich klammern konnten, was ihnen einen Funken Hoffnung gab?

Harry hatte von einer Prophezeiung gesprochen, die kurz vor seiner Geburt gemacht werden würde. Wäre es nicht in dem Falle so, dass er Voldemort zwei Mal besiegte?

Das ganze stellte auch den „Unfall" von Harry und Ginny, durch den sie in dieser Zeit gelandet waren, in ein ganz anderes Licht. War es am Ende vorher bestimmt gewesen, dass die beiden aus der Zukunft ihnen bei diesem Kampf halfen, der in ihrer eigenen Zeit schon längst gekämpft worden war?

Verzweifelt versuchte er, in all dem einen Sinn zu erkennen. Doch das einzige, was er mit Sicherheit wusste, war, dass ebendiese Prophezeiung, die Helga damals gegenüber Godric gemacht hatte, wie für sie gemacht war. Die acht Jugendlichen, Harry, als der Auserwählte und die fünf Erwachsenen, zusammen waren sie dreizehn. Dreizehn gegen Voldemort.

Dazu die Zeitangabe. _Wenn die sieben, die ihn stärkt, sich in eine acht wandelt_.

Sie hatten das Jahr 1978, noch zwei Jahre bis zum Wechsel der Jahrzehnte. War das damit gemeint? Das Ende des Jahres 1979, wenn es in das Jahr 1980 überging?

Dumbledore seufzte leise in sich hinein, wieso lernte man nirgendwo, wie man Prophezeiungen interpretierte? Warum mussten diese auch immer so verschlüsselt sein?

Ein weiterer Gedanke kam ihm. Prophezeiungen waren niemals endgültig. Nur, wenn es sich auch wirklich so zutrug, wie in der Prophezeiung vorgesehen. Aber wenn man von seinem scheinbar vorgegeben Weg abwich, konnte es auch sein, dass nichts von dem Vorhergesagten wirklich eintraf.

Würden sie sich umsonst Sorgen, beziehungsweise Hoffnungen machen?

Er musste mit jemandem darüber sprechen, sich austauschen. So ging er hinüber zu seinem Kamin und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein. Doch weder Liam, noch Claire waren zu Hause. Irritiert zog er seinen Kopf aus dem Flammen zurück und überlegte, an wen er sich wenden konnte.

Schließlich fasste er einen Entschluss, griff erneut nach dem Pulver und steckte seinen Kopf ein weiteres Mal in die nun grün züngelnden Flammen.

* * *

„Claire, möchtest du noch Tee?", fragte Leyah und hielt fragend die Teekanne in die Luft. Dankbar nickte diese und Leyah verschwand kurz in der Küche um die Kanne wieder aufzufüllen.

„Also Liam, worüber wolltest du so dringend mit uns sprechen?", fragte Patrick an seinen Freund und Kollegen gewandt.

„Das würde mich auch mal interessieren, mein Lieber. Nicht, dass ich Pat und Leyah nicht gern besuche, aber seit wann machst du so eine große Sache daraus?" Claire sah ihren Mann fragend an, doch dieser nippte nur an seinem Tee und schien nicht recht zu wissen, wie er das erklären konnte.

„Dass die Potters sich als Erben der Gryffindors heraus gestellt haben, wisst ihr ja bereits", begann er etwas unbehaglich, Patrick und Leyah nickten.

„Ja, das hast du uns bereits erzählt. Auch, wenn ich zugeben muss, dass der Gedanke seltsam ist, dass ihr ab sofort als Lord und Lady Potter geltet, habe ich kein Problem damit. Bist du deswegen noch einmal her gekommen?"

„Nein", gab Liam zu. „Aber in Godrics Verlies, welches ich mir vor einigen Tagen ansah, fand ich eine Erinnerung, von dem Gründer persönlich. Ich sah sie mir mit Dumbledore gemeinsam an und deswegen bin ich heute hier."

Aus großen Augen sahen die anderen ihn an und schienen vor Neugier fast zu platzen. Eine Erinnerung von einem der Gründer Hogwarts'!

„Jetzt sag schon!", drängelte Claire ungeduldig, „Was habt ihr gesehen?"

Liam schluckte, er verstand das Ganze immer noch nicht. Wie sollte er dann seinen Freunden und seiner Frau von der Prophezeiung berichten, welche ihnen wie auf den Leib geschrieben zu sein schien?

Doch gerade, als er tief Luft holte und sich bereit machte, Helgas Worte wieder zu geben, knackte es hinter ihnen und grüne Funken stoben aus dem Kamin.

Überrascht sprang Patrick auf. „Albus! Welch eine Überraschung, so komm doch herein. Liam berichtet uns gerade von eurem kleinen Abendteuer mit Godric und wir sind gespannt auf die Auflösung."

Der Kopf verschwand wieder und keine zwei Sekunden später stand Albus Dumbledore in voller Lebensgröße im Wohnzimmer der O'Connors.

Er wischte sich den Ruß von seiner Robe und lächelte freundlich in die Runde. "Genau deshalb habe ich euch gesucht, über dieses Thema wollte ich auch mit euch reden."

„Albus, möchtest du erst einmal ein Tässchen Tee und ein Stück Kuchen?", fragte Leyah den Direktor, welcher sich gerade in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin gesetzt hatte.

„Gerne, meine Liebe", antwortete er und nahm der braunhaarigen Irin die Tasse ab, welche sie ihm reichte.

Gedankenverloren rührte der Professor seinen Tee und musterte die Runde. Leyah hatte nun wieder ihren Teller mit der Siruptorte in der Hand und aß es mit Genuss, während sie Claire lauschte, die ihr vom ihrem Wochenende mit James, Lily, Harry und Ginny erzählte. Patrick saß Dumbledore gegenüber und rauchte seine Pfeife. Sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zu seinem Freund, der scheinbar nichts von seiner Umgebung mitbekam, ebenso wenig wie dass seine Pfeife, welche im Mundwinkel hing schon lange ausgegangen war.

Sein Blick war unfokussiert auf ein Bild an der gegenüberliegenden Wand geheftet, doch Patrick war sich sicher, dass Liam dies nicht wirklich wahrnahm. Ebenso, wie er auch sonst alles um sich herum ausgeblendet hatte.

Patrick fragte sich, was los war. Erst noch schien sein bester Freund regelrecht zu platzen vor Spannung und nun wirkte er völlig in sich gekehrt und verschlossen. Er kannte dieses Verhalten des Aurors, doch es machte ihm ebenso Sorgen.

Schließlich wurde es ihm zu bunt, er stand auf und berührte seinen Freund an der Schulter. Mit einem Nicken bedeutete er ihm, ihm in sein Arbeitszimmer zu folgen, Liam erhob sich schwerfällig.

Kurz darauf schlossen sie die Tür hinter sich und Patrick sah seinen Partner ernst an.

„Na los, spuck es aus, Liam. Was ist los? Erst sagst du, du hast uns etwas Wichtiges zu erzählen und jetzt schweigst du wie ein Grab und merkst nicht einmal, dass deine Pfeife schon längst aus gegangen ist."

Liam sah für einen Moment zur Seite, er wollte das hier nicht erklären müssen, aber er wusste, es gab nur diesen einen Weg.

Patrick hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wartete, ohne Liam dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Er kannte inzwischen jede noch so kleine Regung der Gesichtsmuskeln, keine Veränderung in der Mimik oder des Ausdrucks des Aurors entging ihm.

Doch nachdem dieser immer noch schwieg, wurde er langsam aber sicher ungeduldig. „Hilfe, Liam, jetzt sag es schon! Oder soll ich raten?"

Beinahe meinte er, ein verhaltenes Lachen seitens des Aurors gehört zu haben.

„Also gut. Geht es um den Job? Ärger im Ministerium? Oder haben du und Claire Probleme? Ist etwas mit den Kindern?"

Liam wusste nicht, ob er belustigt, entsetzt oder beleidigt reagieren sollte, entschloss sich aber schließlich für ein versuchtes, aber misslungenes, Grinsen.

„Nein, weder mit Claire noch den Kindern oder dem Ministerium gibt es Probleme. Zumindest nicht die Art Probleme, die du meinst. Aber… es könnte welche geben, denn es betrifft uns alle gewissermaßen…"

Patrick rollte mit den Augen. „Himmel Liam, komm zum Punkt. Worum geht es hier? _Was_ betrifft uns alle?"

„Die Prophezeiung", sagte Liam nur leise und wurde blass.

* * *

Durchgefroren machten die acht Freunde sich auf den Heimweg ins Schloss. Ihre Taschen waren mit allerlei Dingen gefüllt, vom Schokobonbon bis zum Federkiel.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, zogen Ginny, Lily und Beccy, Sirius in seinen Schlafsaal. Sie waren der Meinung, dass er dieses Outfit lange genug getragen hatte. Für den Abend war doch etwas anderes angemessener.

Vor allem, so befand Ginny, wäre es jammerschade, wenn keiner Sirius schöne und vor allem haarlosen Beine sehen würde. Eine halbe Stunde und viele Diskussionen später zerrten die Mädchen den nun wieder Schwarzhaarigen aus seinem Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er trug nun einen schokoladenfarbenen kurzen Rock, der kurz über seinen Knien endete. Dazu trug er nun eine kirschrote Bluse mit tiefen Ausschnitt, durch welchen man seinen mit schwarzer Spitze besetzten BH sehen konnte. Außerdem trug er eine Nylonstrumpfhose und Pumps in der passenden Farbe zum Rock. Seine Haare waren immer noch lang und gelockt, hatten aber wieder ihre natürliche Farbe.

Diese trug er offen, die Seiten wurden durch ein ebenfalls kirschrotes Haarband zurückgehalten. Das Make-up war nun etwas dezenter als noch den Tag über, aber man sah noch überdeutlich, dass er welches im Gesicht hatte. Mit missmutiger Miene nahm er in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin platz.

Seine _angeblichen_ Freunde, wie er mittlerweile dachte, standen hinter ihm und konnten sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.

Auch die anderen Schüler, die mittlerweile von ihrem Hogsmeade Ausflug zurück kamen, lachten aus vollem Halse.

„Schicker Rock - Tolle Beine - Schickes Dekolteé - Sind die Brüste echt?" All diese Fragen und Aussagen hörte er aus der Menge und warf den drei Mädchen, denen er diese Schmach verdankte, einen bitter bösen Blick zu.

_Meinen Ruf kann ich erst einmal vergessen, genauso wie meine Chancen beim anderen Geschlecht_, dachte er. _Ich bin doch nur noch eine Lachnummer, wer nimmt so jemanden schon ernst?_

Langsam beruhigten sich die Gryffindors wieder und gingen ihren vorigen Beschäftigungen nach. James spielte mit Remus Schach. Peter unterhielt sich mit Lily, Ginny, Beccy und Harry über ihr Animagustraining, welches sie am folgenden Tage wieder aufnehmen wollten. Auch, wenn sie dieses Wochenende kein Training hatten, konnte es nicht schaden, sich weiterhin mit seinen Seelentieren und der Verwandlung in ebendiese zu beschäftigen und seine bisherigen Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten zu festigen.

Harry wurde mulmig. Das würde schwierig werden, wie sollte er sich auf ein Tier konzentrieren, welches es so noch nie gegeben hatte? Oder musste er sich auf beide Tiere gleichzeitig konzentrieren, welche schließlich zu einer Gestalt seiner Seele zusammen schmelzen würde?

Er wusste es nicht und würde es wohl morgen und auch die nächsten Wochen darauf ankommen lassen müssen. Er hoffte nur, dass bei ihren eigenen Übungsstunden ohne Liam und Patrick nicht etwas schief gehen würde, denn genau aus diesem Grunde hatten sie die beiden Auroren ja geben das Training zu beaufsichtigen. Aber alle 5, welche sich noch in einen Animagus verwandeln wollten, konnte es kaum abwarten und die, die nun um Peter herum versammelt saßen, wollten es noch schneller schaffen als Remus, da sie ihn in den schwierigsten Stunden seines Lebens, welche er Monat für Monat erneut durchmachen musste, beiseite stehen.

„Sirius?", kam es schmunzelte von James, welcher seinem Freund gegenüber saß.

„Ja", brummte dieser nur. Er war immer noch sauer auf seine Freunde.

„Ich wollte nur anmerken, dass du schicke Unterwäsche trägst, aber meinst du nicht, sie lässt etwas zuviel durchblicken?", fragte er nun schon halb erstickt, weil er krampfhaft versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Sirius verstand nur Bahnhof und sah an sich hinunter. Er saß wie immer in seinem Sessel - breitbeinig. Sein Rock war mittlerweile ein gutes Stück nach oben gerutscht und ließ einen Blick auf seine Unterhose zu, welche passen zum BH gewählt worden war und somit seine Männlichkeit nur notdürftig verdeckte. Als Sirius dies bemerkte wurde er knallrot im Gesicht und sprang hektisch auf, zog seinen Rock wieder in die richtige Position und murmelte: „Lasst uns essen gehen." Auch die anderen erhoben sich langsam. James legte noch einen kleinen Schutzzauber auf das Schachbrett, so das keiner die Figuren bewegen konnte und folgte seinen Freunden, die gerade durch das Portraitloch geklettert waren.

„Was haltet ihr davon, gleich eine keine Party zu feiern? Wir lassen Musik laufen, quatschen und tanzen ein bisschen und lassen einfach mal die Seele baumeln, wenn wir schon mal ein Wochenende Trainingsfrei haben."

Seine sieben Freunde fanden die Idee klasse und so gingen sie weiter Richtung Große Halle und planten, was man alles bräuchte, was noch zu besorgen war und was noch in den Vorräten der Rumtreiber zu finden war.

* * *

„Danke Cracky, wir werden sofort kommen", wandte sich Leyah an den kleinen Hauself. „Albus bleibst du zum Essen?", fragte sie noch den Direktor von Hogwarts.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „So gerne ich würde meine Liebe, aber ich werde in der Schule erwartet." Damit stand er auf, verabschiedete sich von seinen ehemaligen Schülern und verschwand im Kamin Richtung Hogwarts.

„Cracky, bitte nur für vier", wandte sie sich noch einmal an die Elfe, die nach einer tiefen Verbeugung mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand.

Als die vier Erwachsenen am Tisch saßen, brachten die Hauselfen der Familie das Essen. Zur Vorspeise gab es eine Suppe, als Hauptgang einen Rinderbraten mit verschiedenen Gemüsesorten und Kartoffeln und als Nachtisch hatten die Elfen eine raffinierte Kreation aus verschiedenen Eissorten gezaubert.

„Das Essen schmeckt einfach fantastisch", meinte Claire, während sie sich genüsslich einen Rosenkohl in den Mund schob. „Was denkt ihr? Wird Beccy mit diesem, diesen Werwolf –"

„Pat, sein Name ist Remus John Lupin und er ist weit mehr als ein Werwolf", unterbrach Liam seinen Freund. Er versuchte den Iren, seit dieser erfahren hatte, was der Freund seiner Tochter war, davon zu überzeugen, das er ein lieber, netter und intelligenter junger Mann war. Aber leider scheiterte er immer wieder bei dem Versuch, wie er resigniert feststellte.

„In Ordnung. Also, was meint ihr, wie ernst ist es meiner kleinen Beccy mit dem?", fragte er in die Runde und erntete wie schon bei seiner Aussage davor nur böse Blicke.

„Patrick O'Connor, hüte deine Zunge. Erstens, kennst du Remus noch kaum, also bilde dir nicht so ein Urteil. Zweitens, ja, er ist ein Werwolf, aber er ist ein Opfer, bedenke, dass er als kleines Kind gebissen wurde. Drittens, wäre dir jeder an der Seite unserer Tochter nicht recht, ganz einfach aus dem Grund, das sie dann nicht mehr dein kleines Mädchen ist. Aber dein kleines Mädchen ist sie schon lange nicht mehr und das nicht erst seit dem sie einen Freund hat", sagte eine energische Leyah.

Sie kannte Remus zwar noch weniger als ihr Mann, da sie ihn erst auf dem Neujahrsball kennengelernt hatte, aber nachdem ihr Mann ihr erzählt hatte, dass er ein Werwolf war, hatte sie sich lange mit ihrer Freundin Claire über ihn unterhalten. Und dieses Gespräch ließ sie nur zu einem Schluss kommen: sie würde sich freuen, wenn dieser junge Mann eines Tages, in hoffentlich ferner Zukunft, ihr Schwiegersohn werden würde.

„Du hast ja Recht, aber ich kann nun einmal nicht aus meiner Haut", meinte Patrick und sah schuldbewusst auf seinen Teller. Er stocherte lustlos in seinem Gemüse herum, bevor er wieder aussah und fragend erst seine Frau und dann seine Freunde anguckte.

„Ihr meint, ich sollte mich bei ihm entschuldigen oder?"

„Ja, das meinen wir. Vor allem bringst du deine Tochter in eine Zwickmühle, wenn du so gegen ihren Freund agierst. Du zwingst sie, zwischen ihrem Vater, der immer einer der wichtigsten Männer in ihrem Leben sein wird und ihrem Freund, den sie liebt, zu entscheiden. Eine Situation, die ich keinem Wünsche", erklärte Liam ihm seine Sichtweise der Dinge.

„Seit wann so weise mein Lieber?", fragte Claire ihren Ehemann und sah zu ihm hinüber.

„Seit ich weiß, dass ich so eine bezaubernde Schwiegertochter und so einen tollen Enkel bekomme", grinste Liam

Claire lachte. „Da hast du allerdings Recht, Schatz. Lily ist ein wundervolles Mädchen und Harry ist, mh, wie drücke ich es am besten aus", überlegte sie und nippte nachdenklich an ihrem Weinglas.

„So vernünftig? So normal, trotz seiner Kindheit, trotz der ganzen Schicksalsschläge? So liebenswert?", half Liam seiner Frau mit Vorschlägen aus, welche bei jedem neuen Vorschlag nickte.

„Ja, genau das meine ich. Er ist einfach ein toller Kerl und ich bin froh, dass ich ihn kennenlernen durfte." Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, welche sich dorthin verirrt hatte, als sie an Harry dachte, der es ihrer Meinung nach viel zu schwer in seinem Leben gehabt hatte. Was musste er nicht alles erdulden und erleiden. Ein geliebter Mensch nach dem anderen wurde ihm genommen. Und dann musste er auch noch so aufwachsen, bei Muggeln, die die Zauberei hassten und es ihn immer spüren ließen ohne das er wusste, warum sie ihn so hassten.

„Ich denke, wir sollten Lilys Eltern mal bei uns zum Essen einladen", unterbrach Liam ihre Grübeleien über James Sohn.

„Ich finde, dass ist eine großartige Idee", strahlte Claire und nickte begeistert.

Patrick und Leyah waren während diesen kurzen Gespräches des Ehepaares Potter sehr still gewesen. Liams Worte über die Beziehung zwischen Beccy und Remus, aber auch über James und Lily hatten ihn nachdenklich gemacht und er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.

Er würde dem Werwolf, _nein Remus_, schalt er sich nun selbst in Gedanken und musste schmunzeln, eine Chance geben.

Er hatte während des Trainings ja schon gezeigt, dass er ein lieber Kerl war, aber er wollte ihn besser kennenlernen, mehr über ihn und seine Familie erfahren.

Lange wurde in dieser Nacht noch geredet, gelacht und getrunken. Sie sprachen über die acht Schüler, über den Krieg, über die Prophezeiung aber auch über das Erbe, welches die Potters vor kurzem angenommen hatten.


	46. Nero und Mozart

_**Kapitel 45**_

**Nero und Mozart**

Als Liam das Schlafzimmer betrat, lag seine Frau bereits in die Kissen gekuschelt, lächelnd machte auch er sich Bettfertig und legte sich neben sie. Es war ein langer Abend gewesen mit ihren Freunden. Sie hatten viel gelacht und auch geredet, Mal ernster, Mal weniger ernst. Die Prophezeiung hatten sie nur kurz angeschnitten, es war ein Thema, mit dem sich niemand näher aus einander setzen wollte – noch nicht. Zu sehr bereiteten ihnen die gehörten Worte Kopfzerbrechen, gaben Rätsel auf, zu denen niemand eine Lösung kannte.

Er beugte sich zu Claire hinüber und gab ihr einen Gutenachtkuss, ehe er sich selbst umdrehte und die Augen schloss. Er war müde, morgen war auch noch ein Tag, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

„Liam?"

Innerlich seufzte er, wenn Claire ihn so ansprach, wollte sie noch über irgend etwas mit ihm reden – hatte er nicht schlafen wollen?

Leise grummelnd drehte er sich zu ihr um und versuchte, ein Auge zu öffnen. „Hmm?"

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

Blinzelnd sah er sie an. „Was meinst du?", fragte er verwirrt und versuchte, den Schlaf beiseite zu drängen, der ihn schon wieder übermannte.

„Die Prophezeiung. Wir haben auch jetzt weder mit Patrick und Leyah, noch mit Dumbledore wirklich darüber geredet, was sie bedeuten könnte, als hole man sich eine giftige Krankheit, wenn man darüber spricht. Ich möchte doch nur wissen – "

Liam stöhnte. „Claire, was gibt es da groß zu diskutieren? Es ist eine Prophezeiung, du weißt doch, was man darüber sagt?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das!", gab Claire etwas heftiger als gewollt zurück. Sanfter fügte sie hinzu: „Aber überlege doch einmal: Diese Worte sind wie auf unsere Leben geschrieben und sie wurden von einer Gründerin Hogwarts' gesprochen! Meinst du nicht, das hat etwas mehr zu sagen als eine willkürliche Prophezeiung, die keinerlei Aussagekraft hat?"

„Aber – "

„Was aber? Diese Prophezeiung erachte ich als sehr wichtig, sie beschreibt nicht einfach irgendetwas, sondern unseren Weg, Voldemort zu vernichten! Warum willst du dich damit nicht aus einander setzen?"

Liam hatte sich während dessen auf den Rücken gelegt, er konnte Claire nicht länger in die Augen sehen. Es beschämte ihn, dass sie ihn so offensichtlich durchschaute. Ja, er mied die Worte Helga Hufflepuffs nicht nur – sie machten ihm regelrecht Angst.

„Wovor hast du Angst, Liam?", fragte Claire sanft, als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen.

Er schluckte, er hasste es, über sich reden zu müssen, über Dinge, denen er sich nicht stellen wollte.

„Es ist… ich will nicht… es _muss_ doch nicht so kommen, oder? Was, wenn wir in etwas Energie investieren, das uns vielleicht von anderen Dingen ablenkt, von wichtigeren Dingen? Wenn… wenn es aber doch wahr ist… niemand weiß, was sich wirklich hinter den Worten versteckt, hat unsere Familie nicht schon genug Last zu tragen? Wir sind Auroren, kämpfen gegen Voldemort, leben in ständiger Angst um unser Leben und unsere Kinder. Reicht das nicht? Jetzt sind wir auch noch Nachfahren Gryffindors, was meinst du, was Voldemort daran setzt, einen von uns in die Hände zu bekommen? Wenn sie James – " Er stockte, fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Claire strich ihm beruhigend über den Oberarm, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie wusste, wenn Liam erst einmal die Worte gefunden hatte, war das Schlimmste, was sie tun konnte, ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun oder denken soll, Claire. Ich habe Angst, dadurch alles zu verlieren, was ich habe, was mir etwas bedeutet. Sicher, die Prophezeiung eines Gründers ist keine Kleinigkeit und ich weiß, dass jedes verdammte Wort so sehr auf uns passt, dass es mir allein beim Gedanken daran kalt den Rücken hinunter läuft. Aber ich möchte dem nicht nachgeben – Prophezeiungen sind nie endgültig. Wenn sie darauf hindeutet, wie wir Voldemort vernichten, ist das schön, aber dann wird es sich ohnehin alles so ergeben, meist du nicht?"

Unsicher sah er seine Frau an, die sich einfach zu ihm hinüber beugte und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund gab.

„Versuche es doch als Chance, als Hilfe zu sehen und nicht als das Weltuntergang", sagte sie. „Sicher, niemand sagt, dass es wirklich so passieren muss – aber hätte Godric die Prophezeiung als so wichtig erachtet, sie beinahe tausend Jahre aufzubewahren, wenn sie einfach so dahin gesagt wäre? Nein, ich persönlich denke, es steckt mehr dahinter, als auf den ersten Blick ersichtlich ist. Und du weißt, dass Helga Hufflepuff als eine der wenigen wahren Seherinnen bekannt war. Ich denke, wir sollten die Prophezeiung nicht als leere Worte abtun, sondern versuchen, aus ihr zu lernen. Was kann sie uns über den Kampf sagen, was über das Ende? Alles andere wird die Zeit zeigen – ob sie sich am Ende erfüllt oder nicht, weiß keiner. Aber wir sollte es wenigstens versuchen."

Liam seufzte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht", murmelte er. „Aber… aber nicht mehr heute Nacht, ja? Ich bin zu müde."

Claire lächelte. „Ich liebe dich", sagte sie leise und küsste ihn, dieses Mal lange und hingabevoll.

Liam schaffte nur ein Lächeln, doch noch ehe sie sich wieder gänzlich von einander gelöst hatten, war er eingeschlafen. Claire strich ihm noch eine Strähne aus der Stirn, sank in ihre Kissen und fragte sich, was das Leben noch alles für Überraschungen für sie bereit hielt.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen begann mit einem lauten Schrei im Jungeschlafsaal. Sirius saß kerzengerade im Bett und starrte ungläubig auf seine Beine, an welchen er immer wieder auf und ab strich.

Sofort waren die restlichen Jungs ebenfalls hellwach und sahen den Schwarzhaarigen erschrocken an.

„Tatze, was zur Hölle ist los, dass du mich aus meinem Tiefschlaf reißt? Ich hab grad von Lily geträumt und wir waren – "

„_ES IST GLATT!_", rief Sirius entsetzt und sah noch immer beinahe panisch auf seine Unterschenkel.

Harry und James wiederum fingen schlagartig an zu lachen. Sirius sah seine Freunde empört an.

Harry erinnerte sich, dass seine Tante Petunia ihm einmal die Haare wenige Millimeter kurz geschnitten hatte, doch über Nacht waren sie wieder auf die alte Länge nach gewachsen.

„Ich schätze, da ist nicht viel zu machen", grinste er. „Deine Beine wurden mit Wachs behandelt, das reißt das gesamte Haar samt Wurzel heraus, deswegen ist nichts über Nacht gewachsen, wie du vielleicht gehofft hattest."

Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Paten wechselte nun von empört zu gequält. „Heißt das… ich muss jetzt die nächste Zeit _so herum laufen?!_"

Harry prustete los. „Hattest du vor, bei dem Schnee in Shorts draußen rum zu laufen? Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, es ist _Winter_, draußen liegen Unmengen an Schnee!"

„Aber ich _weiß_ doch, dass da keine Haare sind, das reicht, um mich nackt zu fühlen!" Demonstrativ zog Sirius seine Bettdecke wieder über die Beine und machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie sich wieder beruhigt, inklusive Sirius – oder war es doch nur der Hunger, der sie nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum getrieben hatte um die Mädchen zum Frühstück abzuholen?

„Morgen", flöteten die drei jungen Hexen, deren Augen synchron zu Sirius flogen. Dieser sah mehr als missmutig drein, die restlichen Rumtreiber mussten ihr Grinsen jedoch ziemlich verkneifen.

„Sehr witzig", grummelte Sirius und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er fand das ganze weniger lustig, _so_ war die Wette nicht abgemacht gewesen.

Auf Beccys fragenden Blick bekam sie jedoch keine Antwort, anscheinend wollte keiner der Jungs Sirius vor den Mädchen bloßstellen. So zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und schnappte sich Remus' Hand. Gemeinsam gingen sie durch das Portraitloch in Richtung Große Halle.

„Also, wie wollen mit dem Training vor gehen?", fragte Harry und sah die anderen erwartungsvoll an, als sie endlich an ihrem Tisch saßen. Sie wollten heute trotz ihres eigentlich freien Tages trainieren, auch ohne die beiden Auroren.

Das einzige, was heraus zu hören war, waren die Wörter „Animagus" und „Patronus", auch wenn es an sich nichts Neues war. Sie arbeiteten bereits eine ganze Weile daran und doch gab es noch eine Menge zu lernen, denn weder waren die Patroni soweit, eine feste Gestalt über längere Zeit zu halten, noch hatte einer der neuen Animagi-Anwärter es bisher geschafft, mit der eigenen Verwandlung zu beginnen. Erst einmal mussten sie ihre Seelengestalt festigen, wenn sie sie gefunden hatten, was sich doch als schwieriger heraus stellte als gedacht.

_Lilys Geburtstagsparty planen_, schoss es zwei gewissen schwarzhaarigen Rumtreibern durch den Kopf und sie grinsten sich synchron an.

„Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir eure Dads stolz machen können", sagte Lily an Beccy und James gewandt und als alle mit dem Frühstücken fertig waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche.

* * *

Zur selben Zeit saßen ein Mann und eine Frau beim Frühstück und unterhielten sich angeregt. Die Frau war Anfang vierzig, hatte dunkelblonde bis hellbraune lange Haare und sah den Mann ihr gegenüber aus leuchtend grünen Augen an. Sie war nicht sehr groß und hatte eine frauliche Figur. Der Mann ihr gegenüber hatte rötlichblonde Haare und braune Augen, die hinter den Gläsern seiner Brille einen leicht verträumten Ausdruck angenommen hatten, während er wild gestikulierend erzählte. Er war ein Stückchen größer als seine Frau, zwei Jahre älter als sie und rundlich.

„Schatz, das weiß ich doch schon", schmunzelte die Frau und sah ihren Mann liebevoll an.

_Er und seine Geschichte_, dachte sie und musste lächeln, als er sich nicht mal durch ihre Bemerkung unterbrechen ließ, sondern eifrig weiter erzählte, als wäre sie eine seiner Studenten. Ihr Blick wanderte nach draußen. Es war eindeutig spannender, den Schneeflocken beim fallen zu zusehen, als Dave bei seinen Erzählungen. Nicht, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn er erzählte, er konnte die Menschen sehr gut mitreißen. Aber da sie sich ein und dieselbe Geschichtsstunde ein Mal im Jahr anhören musste, weil es wieder Thema einer seiner Klassen war, dann war es ihr doch irgendwann einmal zu viel. Vor allem, da sie bereits seit über 20 Jahren verheiratet waren.

„Dave, da kommt eine Eule, Lily hat wieder geschrieben!", freute sie sich, stand auf und öffnete das Fenster um den gefiederten Postboten einzulassen.

Vorsichtig band Samantha, so ihr Name, den Brief vom Bein der Eule. Doch diese drehte sich nicht wie sonst um und verschwand wieder, sondern blieb geduldig auf der Arbeitsfläche der Küche sitzen.

„Warum fliegt sie denn nicht wie sonst weg?", wunderte sich Dave und beobachtete, wie seine Frau den Brief musterte.

„Vielleicht, weil der Brief nicht von Lily ist", murmelte Sam laut, setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz und brach das Siegel des Briefes. Stumm fing sie an zu lesen, bis ihr Mann sie ungeduldig unterbrach.

„Schatz, ich möchte auch wissen, wer uns da was schreibt, lies doch bitte laut."

So begann sie, laut vorzulesen.

„Sehr geehrte Misses Evans,

sehr geehrter Mister Evans,

dürfen wir uns erst einmal vorstellen: unsere Namen sind Claire und Liam Potter, die Eltern von James Potter, den Sie hoffentlich durch Erzählungen Ihrer Tochter kennen dürften. Da die beiden nun seit einiger Zeit auch weitaus mehr verbindet als nur das Schulsprecheramt, würden wir uns freuen, auch Sie einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen und Sie in den nächsten Tagen bei uns zum Abendessen begrüßen zu dürfen.

Nero, unsere Eule, wird für Sie Ihre Antwort überbringen.

In der Hoffnung, Sie bald in Potter Manor zu empfangen, verbleiben wir,

mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Claire und Liam Potter"

Nachdem Samantha geendet hatte, sah sie ihren Mann fragend an. „Was hältst du davon?"

Dave legte die Stirn in Falten. „Wer weiß, wer das ist? Du hast doch gehört, wie Lily von diesem… diesem… Vol… Vol… diesem dunklen Zauberer gesprochen hat, der nichtmagische Menschen verfolgt und tötet? Also wenn ich ehrlich bin, begebe ich mich ungern in ein fremdes Zaubererhaus, solange wir nicht wirklich wissen, wer diese Menschen sind", überlegte er, Samantha nickte.

„Du erinnerst dich an diesen alten Mann mit dem langen Bart, der hier her kam, als Lily ihren Brief aus Hogwarts bekam? Er erzählte uns, dass sie eine Hexe sei, meinst du, wir könnten ihn um Rat fragen? Vielleicht kennt er diese Leute, wenn ihr Sohn mit Lily zusammen ist?", schlug sie vor.

Dave nickte und versuchte sich an den Namen des Mannes zu erinnern, der vor sieben Jahren auf ihrer Türschwelle erschienen war um ihnen zu offenbaren, dass sie eine Hexe in der Familie hatten.

So setzten sie sich zusammen, zückten Papier und Stift und verfassten einen Brief an den Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Dann riefen sie ihre Eule Mozart, welche sie damals von Lily geschenkt bekommen hatten, damit auch sie ihrer Tochter nach Hogwarts schreiben konnten.

Samantha hatte den Namen ausgesucht und als die Eule nun angeflogen kam, rief sie der fremden Eule einen freundlichen Gruß zu, setzte sich jedoch in respektvollem Abstand zu ihr auf die Lehne eines Küchenstuhls.

Nero beäugte Mozart argwöhnisch und tippelte ungeduldig auf der Stelle, er wollte endlich eine Antwort und wieder zurück fliegen können.

Doch stattdessen wurde ein Brief an Mozarts Bein befestigt und neidvoll sah die Eule der Potters dem Vogel hinterher, als dieser sich aus dem Fenster schwang.

Dave erhob sich und machte sich an einem der Küchenschränke zu schaffen. Er holte aus einer Dose einen Eulenkeks hervor und legte ihn vor Nero ab. Dieser sah den fremden Mann zuerst etwas skeptisch an, doch Menschen, die Eulenkekse verteilten, konnten nur nett sein.

„Tut mir leid, du wirst wohl noch etwas warten müssen, ich hoffe aber, es schmeckt dir", murmelte Dave und fragte sich, wie lange Mozart wohl brauchen würde, bis er aus Hogwarts wieder da war.

Vier Stunden später klopfte dieser mit dem Schnabel ans Wohnzimmerfenster, schnell erhob Samantha sich und nahm ihm den Brief ab. Erschöpft ließ die Eule sich auf ihrer Stange nieder und schlief augenblicklich ein.

Zuerst überflog Samantha den Brief nur kurz und begann schließlich, ihn laut vorzulesen.

„Sehr geehrte Misses und Mister Evans,

es freut mich von Ihnen zu hören, dass Sie sich so umsichtige Gedanken um Ihre Sicherheit machen und nicht unüberlegt die Einladung eines Zauberers annehmen, von dem Sie nichts weiter als einen Namen kennen. Doch ich kann Ihnen aus vollstem Herzen versichern, dass Claire und Liam Potter Ihnen wirklich freundlich gesinnt sind und beide sehr gespannt sind, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen. Gewiss wird das ein Zusammentreffen, dass Sie alle vier nicht so schnell vergessen werden, aber hoffentlich wegen des angenehmen Abends, den Sie mit einander verbringen werden. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, die Potters sind gute Leute und tun selbst ihr Möglichstes, gegen Voldemort und seine Diener vor zu gehen, von daher haben Sie nichts gegen sich zu befürchten.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Albus Dumbledore

Schulleiter von Hogwarts,

Träger des Merlinordens Erster Klasse,

Großmeister des Zaubergamots."

Zustimmend nickten Dave und seine Frau einander zu. Sie verfassten eine kurze Antwort an die Potters, übergaben Nero den Brief und wenige Augenblicke später war dieser wieder auf dem Weg nach Potter Manor.

* * *

James sah die drei Freunde vor sich eindringlich an. „Fangt nicht mit Kleinigkeiten, sprich, Äußerlichkeiten, an. Das ist zu früh. Was nützt euch ein Hundeschwanz, wenn ihr es nicht schafft, euch in einen Hund zu verwandeln?"

Lily lachte, auch Remus und Ginny, die neben ihr saßen, grinsten. Ihre Augen waren alle auf James gerichtet, der vor ihnen saß um ihnen die genauen Verwandlungsstadien eines Animagi zu erklären.

„Aber wäre das nicht leichter?", fragte Lily, „ich meine, sich erst auf die Kleinigkeiten konzentrieren und den Hauptteil, sprich, die Körperumformung, erst hinterher zu lernen, wenn man sein Äußerliches schon verwandeln kann?"

„Naja", James überlegte, „Theoretisch hast du Recht, ja. Ich glaube, eine Mischung ist ganz gut. Klar, die totale Verformung in ein tierisches Wesen mit einem Menschlichen Äußeren ist nicht ganz zu schaffen, ebenso wenig wie die menschliche Gestalt völlig in ein tierisches Aussehen zu kleiden. Es muss eine Mischung aus beidem sein. Das eine bedingt das Vorrankommen auf der anderen Ebene. Ich könnte mir als Mensch beispielsweise niemals ein Geweih wachsen lassen, das würde mir den Kopf vom Hals reißen. Aber Hufe –", hier hob er eine Hand, konzentrierte sich kurz und dort, wo vorher noch Finger und Handballen waren, bildete sich ein perfekt geformter Hirschhuf. „sind beispielsweise auch in menschlicher Gestalt möglich. Für den Anfang solltet ihr euch also auf ein Detail eures Körpers konzentrieren, der für euch als Menschen weniger gefährliche Folgen hat."

Sirius, welcher bis eben nur stumm zugehört hatte, fügte nun noch hinzu: „Aber bevor ihr anfangt euch darauf zu konzentrieren, solltet ihr euch noch etwas mit eurem Tier beschäftigen. Findet heraus, wie sie genau aussehen, worauf ihr achten müsst. Wie die Anatomie eures Tieres ist und am besten auch, wie sich das Tier fortbewegt. Nicht das es euch so wie uns geht, die noch nie auf vier Beinen standen und erst einmal gestolpert sind, auf Grund der vielen Füße."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt erschienen auf dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Kamin drei Bücher mit dem jeweiligen Tier. „Ich liebe diesen Raum", sagte Lily und ging zu einem der Sessel, nahm sich ihr Buch und fing an zu lesen. Remus und Ginny folgten ihr und kurze Zeit später hörte man nur noch das umblättern von Buchseiten von ihnen.

Beccy und Harry hatten sich in eine ruhige Ecke gesetzt, aus der nun wieder sanfte Klänge zu hören waren. Sie saßen auf großen Sitzkissen, hatten die Augen geschlossen und versuchten auch endlich ihr Tier heraus zu finden. Beide wussten zwar schon in etwa, was sie werden würden, aber noch hatten sie es nie in ihrer ganzen Gestalt gesehen. Und Harrys, der zwar wusste, aus welchen Tieren sein Animagus bestand, aber noch nicht wusste, wie sie sich vereinigen würden, versuchte weiter herauszufinden, welche Gestalt er letztendlich annehmen würde.

Als die Animagischüler beschäftigt waren, setzten sich auch Sirius, James und Peter zusammen, schlugen Harrys Buch auf und taten so, als würden sie nach weiteren nützlichen Zaubern suchen. Aber besonders Sirius und James hatten heute kein Interesse an irgendwelchen Zaubern, denn es galt eine Party zu planen.

„Krone, hast du schon mit den Hauselfen gesprochen?", fragte Sirius seinen Freund, was dieser mit einem Kopfnicken bestätigte.

„Klar, du weißt, das Wichtigste ist die Verpflegung. Ich habe auch schon soweit alle eingeladen, die wichtig sind für das Gelingen der Geburtstagsparty. Lily wird sich hoffentlich freuen und nicht allzu böse sein, wenn keiner ihr gratuliert den Tag über", antwortete James und sah liebevoll zu der Rothaarigen hinüber, die immer noch in ihrem Buch las.

Leise unterhielten sich die drei Jungs weiter und planten dabei die restlichen Details. Sie waren nur froh, dass sie sich nicht um die Dekoration kümmern mussten, da dies der Raum für sie übernehmen würde.

„Ich hab's! Ich hab's geschafft!", rief Beccy laut durch den Raum, so dass alle zusammenzuckten, weil die Irin sie aus ihrer Konzentration gerissen hatte. „Ich habe mein Tier gefunden", sagte sie nun leiser und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Remus kam zu ihr herüber und nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm. „Ich freue mich für dich, mein Engel", sagte er und gab ihr dann einen Kuss.

Harry saß immer noch auf seinem Kissen und sah gedankenverloren auf seine Füße. _Warum muss bei mir immer alles so kompliziert sein? Warum kann ich nicht auch einfach mein Tier finden? Alle haben es schon herausgefunden, nur ich nicht. _

_Nein, ich stecke den Kopf jetzt nicht in den Sand. Ich werde es schaffen. Ich werde mein Tier auch finden und das bald und dann werde ich mich verwandeln und der erste sein, der die komplette Verwandlung schafft,_ nahm er sich in Gedanken vor. Er setzte sich wieder gerader hin, schloss erneut die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Wieder sah er seine beiden Tiere, die sich umkreisten, als wollten sie miteinander kämpfen um herauszufinden, wer der Stärkere von beiden sei.

_Warum könnt ihr euch nicht einfach einigen und zu einem Tier werden, zu etwas völlig neuem_?, fragte er beide in Gedanken. _Bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder schauen die Beiden mich nun an? Bitte wenn ihr mich hören könnt_, sprach er nun eindringlicher mit seinen beiden Seelentieren, _dann einigt euch. Werdet eins, nur so können wir drei es schaffen._

Und tatsächlich, als wüssten sie genau, was Harry von ihnen wollte, gingen sie langsam und zögerlich aufeinander zu. Als sie sich schon fast berührten hielten sie kurz inne, sahen noch einmal in seine Richtung und schienen einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor sie sich weiter auf einander zubewegten und miteinander verschmolzen. Nun sah Harry auch, was für ein Tier er werden würde und war sprachlos. Aber dann fasste er sich wieder und betrachtete das Geschöpf eindringlich, musterte jede Kleinigkeit. Es schien als wollte er sich alles genau einprägen. Als er damit fertig war, erwachte er aus seinem Tranceähnlichen Zustand, öffnete die Augen und lächelte. Er hatte es geschafft.


	47. Kein normaler Montag

_**Kapitel 46**_

**Kein normaler Montag**

Still freute sich Harry, dass er auch endlich sein Seelentier gefunden hatte. Er fand es mittlerweile nicht mehr schlimm, etwas völlig Neues zu haben, etwas, was es so noch nie gegeben hatte. Nein, er war stolz auf sein Tier, darauf, dass sich beide Tiere in seinem Inneren friedlich geeinigt hatten.

Lächelnd sah er sich im Raum um. Keiner schien bemerkt zu haben, dass er nicht mehr in seinem Tranceähnlichen Zustand war, in welchen er während seiner Meditation gefallen war.

Sirius, James und Peter saßen immer noch scheinbar über das Buch gebeugt, würdigten dieses aber mit keinem Blick. Beccy hatte sich zu den drei anderen zukünftigen Animagi gesetzt und blätterte in einem Buch über ihre Animagusform, schien aber nicht sonderlich glücklich zu sein.

_Selbst jetzt mag sie keine Bücher_, dachte Harry, welcher die sechs Freunde in der kurzen Zeit, die er nun schon bei ihnen verbrachte, sehr gut kennengelernt hatte. Er kannte inzwischen eine Menge Macken und Eigenarten der einzelnen. So auch Beccys geringe Begeisterung über das geschriebene Wort.

_Was hat in dem Buch noch gestanden? Erst auf die Größe konzentrieren, dann auf die eigentliche Form._ Harry schloss wieder die Augen und stellte sich sein Tier vor seinem geistigen Auge vor. Er sah genau das, was er auch eben schon gesehen hatte, nachdem die beiden Tiere in seinem Inneren mit einander verschmolzen waren.

„Harry du hast…. du hast… Federn!", stotterte Peter erschrocken, welcher gerade zu dem Schwarzhaarigen gesehen hatte.

Harry, welcher durch diesen den Ausruf in seiner Konzentration gestört wurde, öffnete seine Augen wieder und grinste schief in die Runde, denn mittlerweile sahen alle zu ihm. Seine Federn waren leider mit seiner Konzentration verschwunden, aber dies störte ihn nicht sonderlich. „Schade ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich schon schrumpfe", war alles, was er sagte, grinste dabei aber nur noch mehr, bevor Ginny ihn fast umrannte und ihm einen Kuss gab.

„Du hast es geschafft!", murmelte sie zwischen den Küssen, bevor sie sich von ihm löste. Sie baute sich vor ihm auf, sah ihn durchdringend an und tippte mit ihrem Finger gegen seine Brust. „Wie" – tipp – „lange" – tipp – „weißt" – tipp – „du" – tipp – „schon" – tipp – „deine" – tipp – „Gestalt?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihn beinahe wütend an. Sie hatten zwar alle vereinbart, sich gegenseitig nicht ihre Formen zu verraten, aber das Pärchen hatte sich nicht daran gehalten und Ginny hatte es ihrem Freund gesagt. Und eigentlich dachte sie, dass Harry es ihr gleich tun würde.

„Seit ein paar Minuten", flüsterte er mit einer Mischung aus Schuldbewusstsein und Belustigung. „Schatz, ich hab es eben erst herausgefunden. Meine beiden Tiere haben sich vor meinem inneren Augen zu einem zusammen getan. Ich hatte noch keine Möglichkeit es dir zu sagen. Ich wollte es gleich versuchen und es hätte auch geklappt, wenn meine Konzentration nicht plötzlich weg gewesen wäre, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Tut mir leid Harry", nuschelte Peter und senkte seinen Kopf. Er wusste genau, dass er dafür verantwortlich war, dass es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht geklappt hatte und fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig.

Harry ging zum jüngsten der Rumtreiber und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Nicht so schlimm Peter, ich werde es beim nächsten Versuch schaffen", meinte Harry und war sehr davon überzeugt. Er war in Hochstimmung nachdem er sowohl sein Seelentier herausgefunden hatte, als auch die erste Teilverwandlung geschafft hatte.

„Lasst uns für heute Schluss machen. Es gibt gleich Mittagessen", sagte Sirius, nachdem sie ein paar Minuten einfach nur schweigend beieinander gestanden hatten.

„War ja klar Black, du und dein Magen", schmunzelte Beccy, nahm Remus' Hand und ging als erste zum Ausgang um in die große Halle zu gehen.

Den Rest des Tagen verbrachten die acht Freunde ziemlich ruhig. Sie hatten sich mal wieder in den Schulsprecherraum zurückgezogen und lernten ein wenig. Lily half Harry in Zaubertränke, auch Peter schaute zu in der Hoffnung etwas zu lernen. Aber Lily ließ ihn nicht nur zugucken, denn sie war der Meinung, dass man Tränke am besten durchs Brauen lernen könne und deshalb musste er mithelfen.

Ginny übte mit Remus Verwandlung für den nächsten Tag, denn bei der letzten Stunde hatte sie Probleme gehabt die Verwandlungen hinzubekommen und hoffe, dass sie es mit Remus' Hilfe nun schaffen würde.

James und Beccy saßen auch zusammen und unterhielten sich über das nächste Quidditchspiel, was in zwei Wochen sein sollte. Sie wollten schon jetzt anfangen die Taktik zu besprechen, denn es ging gegen den Erzrivalen Slytherin. Sie wollten auch in diesem Jahr den Pokal und dafür mussten sie gegen die Schlangen gewinnen, welche wie immer die härtesten Gegner auf dem Weg dorthin waren. Aber Beccy und James waren sich einig, dass sie mit Ginny und Harry auf ihrer Seite eigentlich nur gewinnen konnten, denn sie waren eine echte Bereicherung fürs Spiel der Gryffindors.

Sirius saß alleine vor dem Kamin und blätterte nun interessiert das Buch von Dumbledore durch, welches sie vor Florish und Blotts kopiert hatten. Er hoffte, so noch etwas mehr über die Seelenbehälter herauszufinden, was ihnen helfen könnte. Er wusste zwar, das der Direktor das Buch ebenso lesen würde aber er dachte sich, dass zwei Gehirne besser arbeiteten als eines alleine. Vor allem, wenn sie auf so unterschiedliche Weisen arbeiteten, wie es die von Albus Dumbledore und Sirius Black taten.

Nach dem Abendessen machten sie es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin gemütlich, spielten Schach oder auch Snape explodiert, aber auch Muggelspiele, welche Lily immer im Gepäck hatte, kamen zum Einsatz. Es wurde ein lustiger Abend, welcher noch vor Mitternacht endete, denn bis auf Lily wussten alle, dass es morgen ein langer Abend werden würde und dafür wollten sie fit sein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lily, welche direkt neben dem Fenster schlief, durch ein Klopfen an selbigem auf. „Mozart, was machst du denn schon so früh hier?", flüsterte die Rothaarige, nachdem sie die Eule hineingelassen hatte. „Was hast du denn da für mich, mein Schöner?", fragte sie immer noch leise, während sie seinen Kopf kraulte.

Sie band das Päckchen, welches er trug, von seinem Bein, nahm ihren Zauberstab, zauberte eine kleine Schale mit Wasser herbei und gab ihm einen von den Eulenkeksen, die sie immer in der Nachttischschublade hatte. Nachdem Mozart versorgt war, öffnete sie das Päckchen mit dem Geschenk ihrer Eltern. Als erstes nahm sie den Brief heraus und las ihn.

_Liebe Lily,_

_herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Volljährigkeit. Zwar bist du in der Welt der Zauberer schon letztes Jahr Volljährig geworden, aber nun bist du es auch in unserer Welt._

_Dein eigentliches Geschenk bekommst du, wenn du wieder zu Hause bist, denn wir schenken dir, wie du es schon so lange wolltest, deinen Führerschein, den du im Sommer endlich machen kannst. Zwar wissen wir, dass ihr andere und schnellere Möglichkeiten habt, um von einem Ort zum anderen zu kommen, aber schaden kann es nicht, dachten wir._

_Uns geht es übrigens sehr gut. Wir werden bald einen Ausflug in die Welt der Hexen und Zauberer machen, denn die Familie deines Freundes hat uns zum Essen eingeladen. Dein Dad ist schon ganz aufgeregt. Du weißt ja, wie verrückt er nach allem ist, was mit Magie zu tun hat._

_Lass dich heute schön von deinen Freunden feiern meine Kleine. Grüß mir Beccy ganz lieb und lass mal wieder etwas von dir hören._

_Wir haben dich lieb!_

_Deine Eltern_

Lily musste schmunzeln, nachdem sie den Brief fertig gelesen hatte. Das konnte ja heiter werden. _Liam und Claire haben keine Ahnung auf was sie sich eingelassen haben, nachdem sie meine Eltern zu sich eingeladen haben_, dachte sie, faltete den Brief wieder feinsäuberlich zusammen und verstaute ihn in ihrem Nachttisch, wo auch die anderen Briefe ihrer Eltern lagen. Nun wandte sie sich dem Päckchen zu und öffnete dieses vorsichtig. Zum Vorschein kam ein Fotoalbum mit Bildern von sich als sie klein war, von ihren Eltern, ihrer Schwester aber auch Bilder von Beccy und ihr bei ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Urlaub, den sie mit den Evans zusammen verbracht hatten. Lächelnd legte sie auch dies zur Seite und ging ins Bad um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen.

„Morgen Lils, gut geschlafen?" begrüßte Beccy ihre Freundin gähnend, nachdem diese aus dem Bad kam.

„Ja danke, ich hab sehr gut geschlafen", antwortete Lily mit einem Lächeln, welches ihr aber verging, als ihre Freundin ins Bad verschwand um zu duschen. _Wieso hat sie mir nicht gratuliert? Sie war doch sonst immer die Erste und das seit der ersten Klasse, _wunderte Lily sich, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und tat es als Müdigkeit ab.

Ein Pochen, welches wieder vom Fenster her kam, unterbrach sie in ihren Überlegungen. Nachdem sie es geöffnet hatte, flog eine ihr sehr bekannte Eule hinein. „Cesar, was machst du denn hier, hatte James so eine Sehnsucht nach mir?", fragte sie den stolzen Waldkauz und fuhr ihm sachte übers Gefieder, was dem Vogel sehr zu gefallen schien, denn er drückte seinen Kopf fest gegen ihre Handfläche. Nach den Streicheleinheiten löste sie den Brief von seinem Bein und öffnete ihn.

_Liebe Lils, _

_ich hab für uns einen romantischen Abend geplant, bitte komm um 19 Uhr in den Raum der Wünsche. Ich werde dort auf dich warten._

_In Liebe_

_James_

Stirnrunzelnd las sie die Zeilen noch einmal. Gegen einen schönen Abend mit ihrem Freund hatte sie zwar nichts einzuwenden, _aber er hätte ja zumindest einen kleinen Geburtstagsgruß mit hinein schreiben können_, dachte sie, faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und steckte in ihre Tasche. _Ach wahrscheinlich will er mir einfach persönlich gratulieren_, schoss es ihr in den Kopf. _Erst einmal freue ich mich jetzt auf meinen Geburtstagskuss von ihm._ Ein seliges Lächeln legte sich bei dem Gedanken daran auf ihre Lippen.

Beccy, welche inzwischen ebenfalls fertig für den Tag war, sah ihre Freundin schmunzelnd an. Sie schien von der Welt um sich herum nicht wirklich etwas mit zubekommen. _Ich hoffe nur, dass ihre Laune so gut bleibt, wenn ihr keiner gratuliert, außer vielleicht noch Snape _dachte die Irin und musterte ihre Freundin noch etwas genauer. _Wehe James, sie ist heute Abend auch noch sauer auf mich, denn den Tag über wird sie es sein und sich nach dem Unterricht direkt in die Bibliothek verdrücken und lernen._

„Kommst du Lils? Die Jungs warten sicherlich schon und haben Hunger, wie immer eben."

„Komm schon", antwortete Lily, stand vom Bett auf, nahm ihre Tasche und folgte ihrer Freundin schweigend. _Jetzt müsste sie doch schon wacher sein, merkwürdig._

Peter und James warteten wirklich schon. Die anderen drei lagen noch seelenruhig in ihren Betten, da sie die erste Stunde frei hatten im Gegensatz zu den vieren. „Morgen mein Engel, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte James und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss. Irritiert sah Lily ihren Freund an, nachdem er den Kuss beendet hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Lily?", wollte James wissen, der ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte und eigentlich auch genau wusste, was los war, es aber nicht sagen konnte, wenn er seine Überraschung nicht kaputt machen wollte.

„Nein, ist schon alles in Ordnung, morgen Pete", lenkte sie ab, aber ein trauriger Ausdruck hatte sich in ihr Gesicht geschlichen, welcher James fast das Herz brach. Beccy, die es ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, versuchte James durch Blicke zu sagen, dass er dem Theater ein Ende bereiten solle und ihr zumindest gratulieren solle.

Aber James blieb hart, er wollte es schließlich so lange wie möglich durchhalten. Er wollte die Überraschung, die er für den Abend geplant hatte, nicht zerstören. Mit Beccy über das nächste Quidditchspiel redend, machten sie sich langsam auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Peter ging schweigend hinter ihnen her und Lily folgte ihnen in einigem Abstand ebenfalls schweigend. Peter, Beccy und James gingen in die Große Halle, während Lily aufgehalten wurde. Ein schwarzhaariger Slytherin packte sie am Arm und zog sie in eine Nische. Lily wollte sich erst wehren, aber dann erkannte sie, wer es war.

„Sev was ist?", fragte sie und sah den jungen Mann verwirrt an.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Lily. Hier das ist für dich." Mit diesen Worten gab er ihr ein kleines Päckchen und einen Kuss auf die Wange und noch bevor Lily überhaupt reagieren konnte, war er schon wieder verschwunden.

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen der Rothaarigen, wenigstens einer, der an ihren Geburtstag gedacht hatte. Sie steckte das Päckchen in die Tasche und folgte Severus in die Große Halle. Auch sie wollte zumindest noch eine Kleinigkeit essen, ehe sie zum Unterricht für Muggelkunde ging. Ihre Freunde saßen schon munter schwatzend am Tisch der Gryffindors und schienen ihr Fehlen gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Aber neben ihrer besten Freundin war glücklicherweise noch ein Platz frei.

Ihre Tasche neben den Stuhl stellend, setzte sich Lily, nahm sich einen Toast und einen Tee und kaute lustlos auf dem trockenen Brot herum. Appetit hatte sie nicht wirklich.

James und Beccy, die scheinbar immer noch munter miteinander redeten, beobachteten ihre Freundin jedoch sehr wohl und bemerkten ihre Traurigkeit. Beccy versuchte immer wieder, James dazu zu bewegen, mit dem Theater aufzuhören, Überraschung hin oder her. Was nützte schon eine Überraschung, wenn es Lily schlecht ging?

Aber bevor James Lily das ganze erklären konnte, stand diese wieder auf, nahm ihre Tasche und verließ die Große Halle. Sie hielt es bei ihren Freunden, die sich so fröhlich unterhielten und ihren Geburtstag scheinbar vergessen zu haben schienen, einfach nicht mehr aus. Was war nur los? Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Mit hängenden Schultern und hängendem Kopf ging Lily durch die Flure von Hogwarts in Richtung des Klassenraumes, als ein „Lils!" sie aufhielt.

James war aufgesprungen, nachdem sie die Große Halle verlassen hatte und ihr hinterher gerannt. Er wusste, dass er jetzt mit dem Schauspiel aufhören musste, wollte er sie nicht noch mehr verletzen.

Lily, die ihren Freund jedoch sehr wohl gehört hatte, beachtete diesen aber nicht weiter. Sie konnte und wollte im Moment nicht mit ihm reden, egal was er von ihr wollte. Seine Ignoranz hatte ihr einfach zu sehr weh getan. Aber James war ihr mit langen Schritten gefolgt, er war einfach schneller als sie. Er holte sie ein, hielt sie am Arm fest und sah sie mit bittenden Augen an.

„Lils, bitte verzeih mir", sagte er leise mit entschuldigendem Blick. „Ich habe deinen Geburtstag nicht vergessen. Ich… ich… wollte dich doch nur überraschen, aber das – ach Scheiße, dass ist alles nach hinten losgegangen. Lils, bitte verzeih mir, ich liebe dich."

„Warum gratulierst du mir dann nicht endlich?", platzte es wütend aus ihr heraus.

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln schlich sich auf James' Lippen, es schien, als habe sie ihm verziehen. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss, welchen sie erwiderte. „Happy Birthday, Lils."

„Ist das der Grund, warum auch Beccy und Peter mir nicht gratuliert haben? Ist das der Grund? Deine Überraschung? Was ist das überhaupt für eine Überraschung?"

Da musste James schon fast grinsen. _Typisch Frauen und sie und ihre Neugierde_, dachte er. _Vergessen sie sogar, wenn sie eigentlich sauer auf einen sind_.

„Ja, genau das ist der Grund, warum wir dir nicht gratuliert haben", hörte Lily die Stimme ihrer Freundin hinter sich, die gerade auf sie zugetreten war und sie liebevoll in den Arm nahm und ihr auch ein Happy Birthday wünschte.

Auch Peter stieß nun zu den dreien, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und gratulierte ihr zum Geburtstag. Nun konnte Lily auch schon wieder lächeln.

„Und? Wo sind meine Geschenke?", fragte sie die Drei mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Die gibt es heute Abend. Du weißt doch, wir haben eine Verabredung um Raum der Wünsche. Ich werde dort nicht alleine auf dich warten, aber mehr verrate ich noch nicht. Und jetzt lass uns zu Muggelkunde gehen, sonst wird Professor Miller noch sauer auf uns, weil wir zu spät zum Unterricht erscheinen."

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichten sie den Raum, bevor die Professorin die Tür schloss. Sie betraten das Zimmer, setzten sich und warteten darauf, dass die Stunde begann.

„Heute werden wir uns mit Muggelliteratur beschäftigen. Eine der bekanntesten Dichter und Dramatiker der englischen bzw. der Weltliteratur ist wahrscheinlich William Shakespeare. Er lebte vom Ende des sechzehnten bis zum Anfang des siebzehnten Jahrhunderts", begann die Professorin den Unterricht. Ein allgemeines Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen der Schüler. Selbst in vielen Zaubererfamilien war William Shakespeare ein Begriff. Und gerade in den reinblütigen Familien galt es als guter Ton sich mit seiner Literatur zu beschäftigen. Gerade die Jungen fanden, dass die Stücke nicht sehr spannend waren. Die Sprache war nicht sehr leicht zu verstehen, man musste sich schon sehr intensiv damit beschäftigen, etwas, was Jungs nicht sehr gern taten. Nur eine Schülerin schien sich wirklich über dieses Thema zu freuen.

„Kann mir jemand Stücke von William Shakespeare nennen und etwas über deren Inhalt sagen?", fragte Professor Miller in die Runde. Nur allgemeines Kopfschütteln oder auf den Tisch starren war die Antwort. Nur ein Finger, der einer rothaarigen Gryffindor, schoss in die Höhe.

„Ja, Miss Evans?"

Lilys Gesicht strahlte, als sie anfing zu erzählen. „Ich kenne ein paar seiner Stücke, aber mein Lieblingswerk von ihm ist _Ein Sommernachtstraum_. Es handelt von vier Liebenden, die eigentlich nicht zusammen sein dürften. So fliehen die vier und verstecken sich in einem Wald. Dort versucht ihnen ein Puck einen Streich zu spielen, aber das geht nach hinten los, so dass beide Männer plötzlich dieselbe Frau lieben. Aber am Ende geht Gott sei Dank alles gut aus und der König der Hochelfen richtet die Hochzeit der beiden Paare aus. Naja, das ist im groben die Geschichte", sagte sie und ein leichtes Rot zog sich über ihre Wangen, als sie die erstaunten Blicke ihrer Klassenkameraden sah.

„Du scheinst dieses Stück wirklich zu lieben Lily, du hast mit solch einer Leidenschaft gesprochen. Ich hab das Stück zwar auch schon einmal gelesen, aber ich fand es nicht so toll", flüsterte James seiner Freundin ins Ohr. Diese antwortete bloß mit einem Nicken.

„Sehr gut, Miss Evans", sagte Professor Miller. „Kennt sonst noch jemand ein Stück, oder möchte etwas zu Shakespeare sagen?" Keiner der Schüler meldete sich und so fuhr sie fort: „Gut da keiner einen anderen Vorschlag hat –"

„Vorschlag?", fragte James und unterbrach somit die Lehrerin.

„Ja, Mister Potter. Ich wollte hören, welche Stücke Sie eventuell schon kennen, damit ich weiß, welches Stück wir lesen könnten. Doch nach Ihren Gesichtern zu urteilen, kennen Sie selbst den Sommernachtstraum nicht und so werden wir diesen in den nächsten Unterrichtstunden lesen."

Die komplette Klasse stöhnte auf. „Das kann ja heiter werden", murmelte James in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und bekam dafür von Lily einen sanften Rippenstoß. Lily freute sich darauf.

Den Rest der Stunde redeten sie noch ein wenig über Shakespeare und seine anderen Werke. Wobei die Klasse keine große Hilfe war, sondern Professor Miller fast alles alleine erzählte. Bis auf Lily schien auch keiner mehr wirklich zuzuhören, nachdem die Worte _Shakespeare_ und _lesen_ gefallen waren.

Nach dem Unterricht gingen die Vier in die Große Halle, wo sie sich, wie jeden Montag, mit den anderen trafen, um gemeinsam zum Zaubertrankunterricht zu gehen. James ging einige Schritte vor seinen Freunden. Er wollte Harry, Ginny, Remus und Sirius sagen, dass sie Lilys Geburtstag nicht mehr zu ignorieren brauchten und ihr somit gratulieren konnten. Nachdem alle ihr zum Geburtstag gratuliert hatten gingen sie in die Kerker zum Unterricht von Professor Horace Slughorn. Sie setzten sich an ihre Tische in der letzten Reihe, packten ihre Kessel und Zaubertrankzutaten aus und warteten auf ihren Professor.

„Heute werden wir", begann der Zaubertrankprofessor den Unterricht, „das Veritaserum brauen."

James' Augenbrauen schnellten in die Höhe. Er wusste, dass Veritaserum oft in den Verhören der Todesser angewandt wurde – und da sein Ziel war, Auror zu werden, könnte dieser Trank noch wichtig für ihn werden.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich dieses Mal etwas mehr anstrengen", murmele er leise und schielte zu Lily, welche bereits eifrig ihre Zutaten zusammen suchte.

Professor Slughorn ließ mit einem Schlenker die Zutaten samt HaHHHHBrauanleitung an der Tafel erscheinen.

„Bevor Sie jedoch mit dem Brauen beginnen", sagte er und sah dabei lächelnd zu Snape und Lily, welche bereits kurz davor waren, die Zutaten entsprechend zuzubereiten, „muss ich Ihnen noch einige Informationen über das weitere Vorgehen mitteilen."

Während Snape bei diesen Worten nur innehielt und ausdruckslos seinen Professor ansah, war Lily leicht rot geworden. Doch nun folgte auch sie den Anweisungen ihres Lehrers.

„Der Veritaserumtrank ist ein hoch komplizierter Trank, bei welchem äußerste Vorsicht gefragt ist. Er braucht eine komplette Mondphase um seine vollständige Wirkung zu entfalten. Die Stunden, in welchen wir nicht aktiv am Trank arbeiten, wobei gesagt werden muss, dass dieser sich ständig weiter entwickelt, werden wir uns der Theorie und den Anwendungsgebieten zuwenden. Ebenso werden wir uns den Gefahren bei falscher Brauart oder Unsachgemäßer Anwendung, sowie der heutigen Rechtslage bei dem Einsatz von Gerichtsverfahren oder den Verhören durch Auroren im Ministerium widmen."

Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen, doch nach und nach sammelten die Schüler alle Zutaten zusammen, welche sie für die Herstellung des Trankes brauchten.

„Ich bitte Sie nochmals daran zu denken, äußerste Sorgfalt walten zu lassen. Einiger der Zutaten sind sehr kostbar, gehen Sie nicht leichtfertig mit ihnen um und kontrollieren Sie vor jedem Hinzufügen einer neuen Zutat die Anleitung, um Fehler zu vermeiden", sagte der Zaubertrankprofessor, doch seine Worte gingen im allgemeinen Stühlerücken und aufkommenden Stimmengewirr unter.

Es gab einiges Gerangel vor dem Zutatenschrank, als plötzlich ein überraschter Aufschrei aus der Menge erklang.

Harry lag inmitten der von Professor Slughorn eben noch erwähnten so kostbaren Zutaten und fluchte lauthals, als er eine kalte Stimme über sich hörte.

Als er nach oben blickte, sah er in das Gesicht eines blonden, ziemlich arrogant dreinblickenden Slytherin, welcher Lucius Malfoy erschreckend ähnlich sah. James hatte ihm erklärt, dass der Junge vor ihm der Bruder des von ihm so verhassten Mannes war.

„Noch so ein Schlammblutfreund", sagte dieser abfällig und trat hämisch grinsend auf eine Knolle der Winterkrautwurzel, welche ihren Saft auf Harrys Hemdärmel und den Boden spritzte.

„DAS NIMMST DU ZURÜCK!", donnerte es von James, welcher in der nächsten Sekunde seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und den Slytherin aus hasserfüllten Augen ansah.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Professor Slughorn aufgebracht und drängte die Schüler aus einander, als Harry sich gerade mühsam vom Boden aufrappelte und versuchte, seinen Vater zurück zu halten.

„Mister Malfoy, erklären Sie mir das", verlangte er streng und wies mit einer Hand auf das Chaos auf dem Boden um Harry herum.

„Der Neue ist einfach in mich hinein gelaufen. Ich habe nur auf meine Zutaten geachtet und dabei hat er mich wohl angerempelt und ist wohl leider selbst auf dem Boden gelandet", sagte der Blonde und Harry wusste, dass es sowohl James als auch Sirius gewaltig in den Fingern zuckte, ihm nicht auf der Stelle einen Fluch auf zu halsen; er kannte inzwischen die beschützende Ader seines Vaters und seines Paten nur zu gut.

Mit warnendem Blick wandte sich der beleibte Mann nun an Harry. „Mister Smith, sagte ich nicht eben, Sie sollten auf Ihre Zutaten achten? Retten Sie, was zu retten ist und passen Sie auf, wo Sie hingehen – das gilt auch für Sie, Mister Malfoy."

„Aber Sir", wandte Harry ein, „er hat mir ein Bein gestellt! Ich habe auf meine Zutaten geachtet und ebenso, wo ich hingehe, _damit_ ich mit niemandem zusammen stoße. Doch Malfoy hat mir ein Bein gestellt, über welches ich fiel und so bin ich – "

„Genug jetzt Mister Smith", sagte Professor Slughorn streng. „Sammeln Sie das hier auf und besorgen Sie sich dann neue Zutaten. Aber passen Sie auf, dass Sie nicht noch einmal das Gleichgewicht verlieren."

Mit einem hämischen Grinsen wandte sich Dasius Malfoy ab und Harry sammelte den Rest seiner Zutaten auf. Er hasste die Malfoys und zwar alle!

Während Lily ihm half, waren James und Sirius bereits mit Racheplänen beschäftigt, das hatte der Blonde nicht umsonst getan.


	48. Lady Gryffindor

_**Hey ihr Lieben, **_

_schon geht es weiter mit Destiny. _

_Knuffelige Grüße_

_Vojka & Cassio _

_**Kapitel 47 **_

**Lady Gryffindor**

Als sie sich nach dem Ende der Zaubertrankstunde auf den Weg in ihre Mittagspause machten, diskutierten Sirius und James bereits eifrig, wie sie das Verhalten der Slytherins rächen wollten.

Harry machte sich nicht viel daraus, viel unangenehmer waren die misstrauischen Blicke der anderen Mitschüler – wieder einmal hatte man ihn zum Außenseiter gemacht, wieder wurde er angestarrt und gingen die Menschen kopfschüttelnd an ihm vorbei.

Hörte das denn nie auf?

„Mach dir nichts aus ihnen, Harry", hörte er Ginny leise neben sich sagen, lächelte sie aber nur traurig an.

„Es sind Slytherins, Harry – was erwartest du in den Hochzeiten Voldemorts? Dass sie jeden, der in ihren Augen ein _Muggelfreund_ ist, mit Kusshand empfangen?"

„Nein", murmelte Harry, „Aber… ich hatte gehofft, dass es anders werden würde."

Ginny nahm seine Hand. „Es _ist_ anders. Du hast uns, du hast deine Eltern, die dich zusammen mit deinem Paten um jeden Preis verteidigen – oder meinst du, James und Sirius werden heute noch ein anderes Thema finden?" Sie lachte kurz. „Und ich weiß, dass du über ihnen stehst."

Harry beugte sich kurz zu ihr hinüber und gab ihr einen Kuss, ohne die Augen seiner Mutter zu bemerken, welche die beiden lächelnd beobachtete.

Lily ging mit Remus wenige Schritte hinter Harry und Ginny und als sie sah, wie die beiden sich kurz, aber liebevoll und vertraut küssten, musste sie für kurze Zeit an die ersten Tage denken, als sie Ginny und Harry so misstrauisch gegenüber gewesen war. Wie sich doch alles innerhalb weniger Tage verändert hatte!

Auch während des Mittagessens gab es nur ein Thema: Wie man den Slytherins die Giftzähne ziehen konnte.

„Aber wenn wir die Klamotten kleiner Zaubern, ist es ein Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und sie sind wieder normal", erklang James' Stimme, welcher sich so eben über sein nicht gerade kleines Stück Fleisch her machte.

„Stimmt, das macht dann wenig Sinn", gab Sirius zurück und blickte etwas missmutig drein.

„Jungs?", fragte Lily und sah beide mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht an, der ausnahmsweise mal keine Ablehnung zeigte, wenn es um ihre Streiche ging. „Was habt ihr vor?"

James wusste vor Verwunderung gar nichts zu sagen, klang seine Freundin etwa gerade _interessiert_?

„Nunja", setzte Sirius an, „wir wollten als Rache für die Aktion in Zaubertränke die Klamotten von Malfoy und den anderen etwas schrumpfen… allerdings sind die Zauber nicht besonders wirksam, da es keinen Anti-Vergrößerungszauber gibt… oder?"

Lily grinste. „Das nicht. Aber wenn ihr es auf Muggelart macht, hilft auch kein Vergrößerungszauber mehr."

James' Augen wurden groß. „Wirklich? Wie das?", fragte er begeistert und klebte förmlich an ihren Lippen.

„Ganz einfach. Wasser zum Kochen bringen und die Klamotten darin einweichen. Bei zu heißer Temperatur schrumpft die Kleidung schließlich bis auf Puppengröße – und bleibt so, trotz Zauberstab."

„Lily, du bist genial!", strahlte James und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Und… du bist wirklich nicht… sauer oder so?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieses Mal nicht. Aber tut mir einen Gefallen und lasst Severus zumindest eine Robe zum wechseln."

Sirius' Blick verdüsterte sich, doch James strahlte sie an. „Für dich tue ich alles, Lily – erst Recht an deinem Geburtstag!"

Begeistert, nun eine Lösung gefunden zu haben, machten sich die beiden Rumtreiber erneut an die weitere Planung ihres Streiches und Lily wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

„Lily – wer macht es auf Muggelart?", fragte Ginny verwundert, da sie nur einen Teil des Gespräches mit bekommen hatte.

Lily lachte. „James und Sirius verpassen den Slytherins eine Abreibung ganz nach Muggelart."

Sie vergaßen die Zeit vollkommen, bis Peter sie aus ihren Diskussionen riss. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen, was McGonagall gar nicht gefallen würde", sagte er und musste kurz darauf beinahe Lachen, als die sieben Freunde hektisch die letzten Bissen herunter schlangen und die Gänge in Richtung Verwandlungsklassenzimmer verließen.

Die folgenden Doppelstunden in Verwandlung und anschließend Zauberkunst verliefen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Nachdem sie Flitwicks Klassenraum hinter sich gelassen hatten, sagte Remus auf halbem Wege zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum: „Mädels, wartet nicht auf uns, wir müssen etwas erledigen. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen!"

Kurz darauf kletterten Ginny, Beccy und Lily vom Unterricht geschlaucht durch das Portraitloch hinter der Fetten Dame.

„Ihr wisst doch, was sie vorhaben, oder?", fragte Lily an ihre Freundinnen gewandt, doch Beccy und Ginny grinsten nur.

„Sollen Geburtstagsinder immer so neugierig sein?", fragte Beccy und lachte, als Lily eine Schnute zog.

„Bitte, nur ein minibisschen verraten", flehte Lily ungeduldig, doch die beiden Hexen schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Nein, wir haben den strengen Auftrag, nichts zu verraten und an den halten wir uns. Außerdem willst du dir doch selbst die Überraschung nicht verderben, oder?"

Lily seufzte, zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ein, dass sie sich wohl oder über damit abfinden musste.

„Erst einmal muss ich aus diesen Klamotten heraus", meinte sie und machte sich vom Gemeinschaftsraum aus auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal.

Die Zeit bis zum Abendessen verging viel zu langsam, fand Lily. Sie versuchte, sich auf die Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. Die Gedanken an die Planungen der Jungs ließen sie nicht los. Zum einen, was die Rache an den Slytherins betraf, welche sie in diesem Fall sogar bis zu einem gewissen Punkt unterstützte. Und zum anderen wollte sie endlich wissen, was die Jungs gerade taten und was sie an diesem Abend noch erwarten würde. Dass es kein romantischer Abend zu zweit werden würde, wie James ihr am Morgen noch geschrieben hatte, davon ging sie mittlerweile aus, da sie ja bereits wusste, dass dieser nicht allein auf sie warten würde.

Aber was genau hatten ihre Freunde vor? Oder war alles nur ein Bluff oder James würde doch – ?

Die Welt war an Geburtstagen schlicht und einfach ungerecht, entschied sie, klappte das Buch zu und setzte sich zu Beccy und Ginny, welche nach langen Schultagen selten die Energie aufbrachten, sich noch hinter die Bücher zu setzen.

Schließlich machte sie sich zusammen mit ihren beiden Freundinnen auf den Weg zum Abendessen, musste jedoch fest stellen, dass viele Plätze an den Haustischen leer geblieben waren.

Auch die Rumtreiber und Harry waren nicht erschienen, was Lily verwunderte, hatte Remus nicht gesagt, sie würden sich beim Abendessen wieder treffen?

Langsam wurde sie unruhig, doch da Ginny und Beccy die Ruhe selbst zu sein schienen, versuchte sie, ihre Nervosität beiseite zu schieben und in das Gespräch mit einzusteigen.

Viel Zeit ließen sie Lily jedoch nicht zum Essen, dann zerrten sie sie zurück in ihren Turm und weiter in ihren Schlafsaal.

Kaum waren sie dort angekommen, verband ihr Ginny die Augen.

„Was soll das?", fragte Lily verwirrt und wollte die Augenbinde wieder abnehmen, doch die beiden Hexen hinderten sie daran.

„Nichts da Lily, die bleibt auf. Und sie wird vor deinen Augen bleiben, bis wir dir erlauben, sie wieder ab zu nehmen. Verstanden?", fragte Beccy und Lily konnte ihr belustigtes Grinsen beinahe sehen.

Etwas frustriert ließ sie die Hände sinken.

„Wer Geburtstag hat, muss leiden", lachte Ginny und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes stand Lily nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihnen.

„Hey!", protestierte diese laut, „Was habt ihr vor, soll ich etwa in BH durch Hogwarts hüpfen?"

„Nein Süße", sagte Beccy und sah sich nach dem gesuchten Oberteil um, „wir möchten nur, dass du auch passend gekleidet bist."

Damit tippte sie das Kleidungsstück an, welches kurz darauf über Lilys Kopf schwebte.

„Arme hoch", kommandierte Ginny und Lily gehorchte. Sie verhedderte sich kurz in den Ärmelöffnungen, doch nach etwas Ziehen saß das Oberteil perfekt.

Sie erkannte das Oberteil, da es die Schultern frei ließ und die Ärmel nur im Bereich der Achseln angenäht waren. Es war schwarz und hatte lange Trompetenärmel, die Lily sehr mochte. Auf der Vorderseite war in dunkellila Strasssteinen eine große Blume genäht.

„Hey, das haben wir uns doch neulich erst in Hogsmeade gekauft, oder? Ist es das Oberteil?", fragte sie neugierig und hörte nur ein Glucksen.

„Du wirst es sehen", sagte Beccys Stimme nur geheimnisvoll, welche hinter ihr zu stehen schien. „Jetzt erst einmal setzt du dich bitte auf den Stuhl, Achtung, er steht genau hinter dir."

Lily trat vorsichtig einen Schritt nach hinten und tastete mit der Hand nach der Sitzfläche. Dann ließ sie sich darauf sinken, sie ahnte, was nun kommen würde.

„Füße ausstrecken", meinte Ginny und kurz darauf spürte Lily, wie ihr eine Hose über gestreift wurde. Ab den Oberschenkeln nahm sie den Bund selbst in die Hand und stand auf, um sie sich richtig anzuziehen.

„So, nun noch die Haare."

Beccy stand anscheinend immer noch hinter ihr und Lily merkte, wie ihre Haare gelöst wurden und kurz darauf quer über ihren Kopf zu fliegen schienen. Doch nach einer kurzen Diskussion zwischen Beccy und Ginny über die Anordnung von Lilys Haaren schienen diese zufrieden und forderten sie auf, sich hinzustellen.

„Perfekt", meinte die Quidditchkapitänin nur, während Ginny sagte. „James wird sabbern."

Lily lachte und musste dann warten, bis auch ihre Freundinnen soweit waren, was ihre Geduld doch ziemlich auf die Probe stellte. Sie wollte wissen, was hier vor ging, was die anderen beiden anzogen und was gleich passieren würde!

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es ihr, nahmen Beccy und Ginny je einen Arm von ihr und führten sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und weiter auf den Gang. Doch sie schlugen nicht die gewohnte Richtung ein, sondern gingen in die andere, welche zur Küche führte und dann weiter den Gang hinunter, ein paar Biegungen und Treppen, sodass Lily sich kaum noch sicher war, wo sie überhaupt waren.

Wollten sie nicht in den siebten Stock?

Im dritten Stock machten sie wieder eine Abbiegung, ehe sie weiter nach oben stiegen, ebenso wie im fünften. Lily verfluchte ihre Begleiterinnen, sie wollte endlich zum Raum der Wünsche und das möglichst auf _direktem_ Wege.

Doch Beccy und Ginny waren nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen und schafften es so doch tatsächlich, etwa die doppelte Zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen, wie Lily sie normaler Weise brauchte – zumindest kam es ihr so vor.

Schließlich sprach die Irin den erlösenden Satz: „Wir sind da."

Strahlend wollte Lily sich bereits die Augenbinde herunter reißen, als Ginny ihre Hand fest hielt. „Oh nein, wir haben nichts von Abnehmen gesagt, Lily. Das Tuch bleibt auf."

Lily murrte, war das Spiel denn nie zu Ende?

Plötzlich fühlte sie weiche Lippen auf den ihren und ohne darüber nach zu denken, holte sie aus und gab ihrem Freund eine Backpfeife.

„Aua!", rief dieser aus und hielt sich die Wange, erschrocken wich Lily zurück.

„Oh Gott James, es tut mir leid! Aber – warum darf ich dich auch nicht sehen? Selbst Schuld!"

Ihre bisher gute Laune hatte sich in Genervtheit gewandelt. Allen schien es Spaß zu machen, sie im Dunkeln zu lassen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – und sie durfte nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen. Super! Was für ein Geburtstag!

An James' Arm trat sie durch den Türbogen in den Raum der Wünsche hinein.

Als auch Beccy und Ginny den Raum betreten hatten, erklang ein vielstimmiges „ÜBERRASCHUNG!" und James nahm ihr die Augenbinde ab.

Als Lily sich umsah, erkannte sie viele ihrer Mitschüler und Schülerinnen aus ihrem eigenen Haus, aber auch einige Vertrauensschüler, Freunde und Bekannte aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw waren gekommen und wünschten ihr nun einstimmig ein „HAPPY BIRTHDAY!".

Lily strahlte. Sie hatte geahnt, dass es eine Art Party werden würde – aber dass _so viele_ kommen würden, damit hatte sie nie gerechnet!

„Lils?", erklang James' Stimme neben ihr, den sie bereits beinahe vergessen hatte. Gerührt sah sie ihn an.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Engel und ich wünsche dir einen wunderschönen Geburtstag."

Mit diesen Worten überreichte er ihr zwei kleine Schachteln. Lily setzte sich auf ein nahe gelegenes Sofa und öffnete das erste Päckchen, welches ziemlich klein und beinahe quadratisch war.

Als sie den Inhalt erkannte, wurden ihre Augen groß. „Oh, James", hauchte sie und strich ehrfürchtig über die Ohrringe in Flügelform, welche aus Weißgold gearbeitet waren und an Engelsflügel erinnerten.

„Die sind von mir und meinen Eltern", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Sie sind seit Godrics Zeiten in unserer Familie, Dad hat sie in seinem Verlies gefunden. Und was wäre mein Engel ohne Flügel?"

Sie sah ihn gerührt an. „Ich danke dir", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn zärtlich. Mit einem Mal waren all ihr Ärger und Frust vergessen. Sie war hier mit ihren Freunden und dem Mann, den sie liebte – und den sie, wie es aussah, sogar heiraten würde und ihm ein Kind schenkte, welches wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt stand.

Das Leben war manchmal schon sehr verwirrend.

Als James sich zurück zog, sah sie ihn enttäuscht an, erinnerte sich dann jedoch an das zweite Kästchen in ihren Händen.

Aufgeregt und James beinahe nicht aus den Augen lassend, packte sie auch dieses aus – und hielt beinahe den Atem an, als sie die Kette mit dem Rubin erblickte, an welchem wiederum kleine Engelsflügel hingen, welche erstaunlicher Weise dieselbe Form wie die der Ohrringe aufwiesen.

„Die", sagte James und wies auf den Schmuck in ihrer Hand, „habe ich in einem kleinen Laden in Hogsmeade gekauft. Der Besitzer sagte, dass die Kette schon sehr alt sei, jedoch wusste auch er nichts genaueres."

„Sie ist wunderschön", sagte Lily ergriffen und blickte staunend auf den dunkelroten Rubin, welcher im weichen Licht des Raumes, der durch Fackeln erhellt wurde, geheimnisvoll glänzte.

Zögerlich und äußerst vorsichtig nahm sie die Ohrringe und legte sie einen nach dem anderen an.

Dann bat sie James, ihr die Kette umzulegen.

Behutsam nahm dieser die ebenfalls in Weißgold gehaltene Kette aus dem Kästchen, legte ihr diese um und bemühte sich, den Verschluss zu schließen.

Kaum war ihm dies gelungen, fühlte Lily sich plötzlich wie hinter Glas. Dann erklang eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, welche sie ängstlich zusammen fahren ließ.

„Keine Angst, werte zukünftige Lady Lily Maryan Gryffindor-Potter. Mein Name ist Sarah Gryffindor, ich war einst die Gemahlin des Gründers der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und habe, wie Ihr nun, diesen Schmuck getragen."

Lilys Augen wurden groß.

„Ihr fragt Euch, wie ich in Euren Kopf komme? Nun, wie Ihr vielleicht ahnt, sind diese Schmuckstücke damals verzaubert worden. Nur, wenn sie vereint sind und aus Liebe geschenkt werden, können sie ihre Macht auf ihre Besitzerin übertragen."

Lily schluckte. Sie sprach hier mit jemandem, der seit tausend Jahren tot war! „Wie… worin besteht dieser Schutz?", fragte sie unsicher und befühlte den Stein, der in der Mitte ihres Busenansatzes lag und eine unbeschreibliche Wärme und Energie auszustrahlen schien. Plötzlich hatte Lily keine Angst mehr vor der Frau, im Gegenteil, sie kam ihr merkwürdig vertraut vor.

„Der Schutz, Mylady, besteht darin, dass Ihr von nun an gegen zwei der drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche geschützt seid. Allerdings muss ich dabei sagen, dass dieser Schutz nur so stark ist, wie die Hexe selbst. Aber bei Euch mache ich mir da keine Sorgen."

In Lily arbeitete es. Da es vermutlich keinen Schutz gegen den Avada Kedavra gab, würde dieser wohl auf den Imperiusfluch und den Cruciatusfluch gerichtet sein.

_Noch ein Grund mehr, diese Kette niemals zu verlieren,_ dachte sie und war keineswegs erstaunt, daraufhin wieder die Stimme Sarahs zu vernehmen.

„Oh Mylady, Ihr könnt die Kette nicht verlieren. Die Schmuckstücke gehen eine Bindung mit ihrer Trägerin ein – abgenommen werden können sie nur von Euch selbst oder dem Mann, der sie Euch schenkte. Nur verlegen solltet Ihr sie nicht, das wäre schade – aber ich denke, dass Ihr euch einen besonderen Platz suchen werdet."

„Ohja", hauchte Lily und ein nie gekanntes Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihren Körper.

„Nun denn, meine Aufgabe ist getan, von nun an obliegt es Euch, über den Schmuck zu wachen und ihn an Euren Erstgeborenen weiter zu geben. Der Zauber, durch welchen Ihr mich nun hört, verändert sich mit jeder Trägerin neu, da Ihr jetzt mit der Kette und den Ohrringen verbunden seid. Euer Geist jedoch wird bei Eurem Tode in dem Rubin eingefangen und so an Eure Kinder weiter gegeben."

Lilys Augen wurden feucht, so ergriffen und überwältigt war sie.

„Ich danke Euch, Lady Gryffindor", sagte sie und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und sie hätte sich vor der Stimme in ihrem Kopf verneigt.

„Nein, ich danke Euch, dass Ihr die verlorenen Stücke wieder zusammen geführt habt. Dies zeugt von wahrer, aufrichtiger Liebe und bedeutet ebenfalls, dass Euch eine lange, glückliche Zukunft beschert sein wird. Ich wünsche Euch viel Glück, Mylady. Bewahrt die Liebe zu dem jungen Lord, sie ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Lebt wohl."

Und ehe Lily noch etwas antworten konnte, war die Stimme verschwunden, ebenso wie die Präsenz in ihrem Geist.


	49. Party und mehr

_**Hey ihr Lieben!**_

_Tut uns leid dass ihr Wrten mustet, wir hatten ein kleines PC-Problem. Aber die Dateien konnten gerettet werden und nun bekommt ihr auch ein neues Kapitel!_

_Damit möchten wir bei euch noch einmal ganz lieb bedanken und hoffen, ihr habt Spaß beim neuen Kapitel^^_

_Liebste Grüße,_

_Cassiopeia und Vojka _

_**Kapitel 48 **_

_**Party und mehr**_

Als Lily ihre Umgebung wieder vollständig wahr nahm, schien niemand von ihrer Unterhaltung mit Lady Gryffindor etwas mitbekommen zu haben. Einzig und allein James sah sie wissend und zugleich fragend an und sie nickte.

Er gab ihr einen kurzen, aber innigen Kuss und fragte leise an ihrem Ohr: „Was hast du gehört?"

Doch da nun die anderen ebenfalls ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderten, flüsterte sie nur „Später" zurück und nahm mit einem strahlenden Lächeln die Geschenke und Glückwünsche ihrer Freunde entgegen.

Sie bekam viele Bücher über Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde oder auch sogar einen Muggelroman, ebenso wie viele Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf, Schreibfedern und neue Tinte, sowie ein Muggelgesellschaftsspiel, welches James und Sirius sofort unter die Lupe nahmen und zwei Oberteile von Beccy und Ginny.

Dazu bekam sie von ihren Freunden ein großes Bild von ihnen allen acht zusammen, wie sie in die Kamera lachten und strahlten.

Lily war einfach glücklich. Perfekter hätte der Abend nicht sein können, fand sie und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an James, während einige sich bereits auf die Tanzfläche wagten und schon bald war der Raum von lauter Musik, tanzenden Schülern und herumstehenden Flaschen Butterbier und Feuerwhiskey erfüllt.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie der Druck seiner Hände um ihre Hüfte fester wurde und er sie in Richtung der Tanzfläche schob. Lächelnd drehte Lily sich um und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Sie waren so versunken in die Augen des anderen, dass sie nicht mitbekamen, wie Harry, Ginny, Remus und Beccy sich ebenfalls auf die Tanzfläche wagten und somit nur noch Sirius und Peter ohne Begleitung am Rande standen.

„Also Pete, entweder wir tanzen mit einander, oder suchen uns Mädels", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und war in der nächsten Sekunde bereits verschwunden.

Erst stand Peter etwas unschlüssig herum, ehe er sich aufmachte um am Buffet nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen, wo eine Gruppe Schüler, zwei Gryffindor, eine Ravenclaw und eine Hufflepuff, unschlüssig um eine Flasche mit einem roten Etikett herum standen.

Peter musste beinahe lachen, als er erkannte, was ihr Problem war.

„Kann ich euch vielleicht helfen?", fragte er und nahm den Flaschenöffner zur Hand, mit welcher er die Flasche öffnete.

„Prost" sagte er nur und setzte die Flasche an den Mund.

Gebannt schienen die anderen ihn beinahe anzustarren, als warteten sie auf eine Reaktion.

„Was ist?", fragte er verwundert, als er einige Schlucke getrunken hatte.

„Naja… das Zeug sieht nicht gerade sehr gesund aus… es ist so dunkel und es _schäumt_", bemerkte einer der Gryffindor abschätzend.

„Gesund ist immer relativ, sind Süßigkeiten gesund? Ich versichere euch, es ist nicht giftig und schmeckt sehr lecker. Hier, probiert einmal!"

Damit öffnete er eine weitere Flasche und reichte sie einer Gryffindor. Diese roch zunächst skeptisch an dem Getränk, probierte dann und zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Hey, das ist echt lecker!", konstatierte sie und reichte die Flasche an ihre Freundin weiter, welche diese interessiert betrachtete und schließlich ebenfalls daran nippte.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war die kleine Gruppe mit Colaflaschen versorgt und Peter der Held der Stunde.

Er versuchte, ihnen die Eigenschaften und Bestandteile des Getränkes zu erläutern, so gut er es wusste und sie schienen sich sehr dafür zu interessieren und waren beinahe empört, dass diese Erfindung bisher wohl den Muggeln vorbehalten war, da das Zaubereiministerium die Einfuhr von Muggelgetränken offiziell verboten hatte.

Nach drei weiteren Tänzen zogen James und Remus sich von ihren Freundinnen etwas zurück, schließlich hatten sie noch nichts zu Abend gegessen. So machten auch sie sich auf den Weg zum Buffet und beluden sich ihre Teller mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten, welche die Hauselfen gezaubert hatten.

Dann setzten sie sich auf eines der Sofas, die am Rande standen und blickten im Raum umher. Viele hatten den Anfang der Party genutzt und sich etwas zu Essen genommen, da sie ja das Abendessen verpasst hatten.

In einer anderen Ecke nahe des Buffets stand eine kleine Gruppe Schüler und unter ihnen Peter Pettigrew.

„Krone, guck Mal", sagte Remus und wies mit seiner Gabel in Peters Richtung.

James' Augen wurden groß. „Ist es das, was ich sehe, Moony? Steht da wirklich unser menschenscheuer Peter und unterhält sich? Mit einem _Mädchen_?"

Remus lachte. „Sieht so aus. Die Gruppe scheint sehr gemischt zu sein, nicht nur Gryffindors. Peter scheint sich unseren Rat endlich zu Herzen zu nehmen."

James sah ihn verwirrt an. „Der da wäre?"

Remus grinste. „Dass Menschen nicht beißen."

Nun grinste auch James. „Das Beste, was Pete passieren konnte, war, dass Harry hier auftauchte und ihm", dabei senkte er seine Stimme, „seine Zukunft verraten hat."

Remus sah den Rattenanimagus nachdenklich an. Es stimmte, seit Harry und Ginny aufgetaucht waren, hatte sich eine Menge in ihrer Gruppe verändert. Nicht nur Peter hatte eine positive Verwandlung durch gemacht. War er anfangs noch sehr unsicher und verängstigt, beinahe Schuldgeladen gewesen, so hatte er sich schließlich in den Kopf gesetzt, niemals so zu werden, wie Harry ihn kannte – und war dadurch sehr viel selbstbewusster und reifer geworden.

Auch Sirius hatte sich verändert, er war ernster und etwas verantwortungsbewusster geworden. Vielleicht schien er zu begreifen, dass sein eigenes Handeln auch auf Konsequenzen hinaus lief und das Leben kein riesengroßes Abenteuer war.

Dann war da noch James. Remus schielte zu seinem Freund, der sich nun wieder seinem Essen voll und ganz widmete.

Das Wissen, dass er und Lily ohne Harrys Auftauchen in naher Zukunft hätten sterben sollen, hatte diesen zunächst schwer verunsichert. Doch auch er war an der Aufgabe gewachsen, er wollte sich dem stellen, was ihn erwarten würde.

Nicht nur, dass er von nun an ein Lord Gryffindor-Potter war und damit eine ganz neue Gesellschaftsstellung einnehmen würde, wenn er Hogwarts verließ, auch das Wissen, dass er zusammen mit Lily einen Sohn hatte, oder noch haben würde, schien ihn daran erinnert zu haben, dass man auch Verantwortung für sein Handeln tragen musste.

Leise lachte Remus in sich hinein. So erwachsener seine Freunde nun auch scheinen mochten, sie waren immer noch die Chaoten und Kindsköpfe, die er in seinem ersten Jahr kennen gelernt hatte und die ihm so unendlich wichtig waren.

Sein Blick suchte Beccy, welche gemeinsam mit Lily über die Tanzfläche wirbelte. Er mochte es, wenn sie so aus sich heraus kam. Er liebte sie, wie er es nie für Möglich gehalten hatte und der Gedanke, dass Harry sie aus seiner Zeitlinie nicht kannte, erschreckte ihn. Was würde mit ihr passieren? _Wie_ würde es passieren? Und – würden sie es verhindern können? Beccy zu verlieren – allein der Gedanke daran ließ sein Herz bluten.

Plötzlich stieß ihm jemand hart mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. Ärgerlich drehte er sich zu James um, welcher aufgeregt in Peters Richtung deutete.

„Moony, Moony, guck dir das an! Unser Pete wird noch zum Frauenschwarm!"

Remus fragte sich gerade, was James wohl meinen könnte und konnte seine Augen nur schwer von Beccy lösen, als ihm ein blondes Mädchen auffiel, welches nun auf Peter zutrat und ihn anscheinend etwas schüchtern ansprach.

Peter drehte sich zu ihr um und lächele, nickte schließlich und zusammen mischten sie sich unter die tanzenden Paare und Mitschüler.

James' Mund stand für einige Sekunden offen, als er seinen Freund beobachtete, Remus wiederum sah ihm anerkennend hinter her.

„Er hat sich wirklich gemacht, unser Kleiner", sagte er eher zu sich als zu James und wurde schon im nächsten Moment von Sirius abgelenkt, welcher mit Chris Carter aus Ravenclaw über die Tanzfläche wirbelte und sichtlich seinen Spaß hatte.

„Oh je, hat Tatze etwa wieder ein neues Opfer gefunden?", stöhnte James.

Remus sah auf. „Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass er sich eines Tages wirklich verliebt und das Mädchen ihn dann nicht so behandelt, wie er zurzeit mit ihnen umspringt", meinte er und schob seinen letzten Bissen in den Mund.

„Wird sie nicht, denn keiner geht mit dem anderen Geschlecht so um wie ein Sirius Black jetzt und ein James Potter früher", hörten James und Remus eine Stimme hinter sich. Dort standen Beccy und Ginny, die nun ebenfalls Teller in der Hand hielten. James sah empört zur Irin, während Remus so aussah, als müsse er sich krampfhaft das Lachen verkneifen.

„Hab ich dir heute eigentlich schon gesagt, wie gut du aussiehst?", fragte Remus seine Freundin um das Thema von seinen Freunden und ihren Beziehungen zu Frauen abzulenken.

„Noch nicht."

„Du siehst einfach umwerfend aus." Remus sah sehnsüchtig zu seiner Freundin, die fast das selbe Outfit wie Lily trug. Allerdings war ihre Hose nicht lila und auch in ihrem Oberteil war nicht diese Farbe eingearbeitet, sondern bei ihr war es ein dunkles Mitternachtsblau. Auch zierte ihre Vorderseite des Oberteils nicht eine Blume aus Strasssteinen, sondern eine Sonne.

„Wann habt ihr euch diese Klamotten eigentlich gekauft?", fragte James Ginny, die ebenfalls diese Kombination aus Schulterfreiem, schwarzen Oberteil trug mit farblichen Akzenten, die bei Ginny dunkelgrün waren und farblich dazupassender Schlaghose. Bei Ginny zierte ein Stern aus Strasssteinen ihr Shirt.

Ginny grinste. „Beim letzten Hogsmeade Wochenende, wir fanden es witzig im Partnerlook zu gehen. Wir wollten aber nicht ganz Identisch aussehen, deshalb die unterschiedlichen Farben."

„Besser ist das, nicht das ich mich von hinten an meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter heranschleiche und sie in Grund und Boden knutsche", antwortete James schmunzelnd.

Die vier Freunde mussten bei der Vorstellung lachen. Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich mit ihren vollen Tellern neben die beiden Jungs und sahen dem regen Treiben auf der Tanzfläche zu. Dort schwangen gerade Harry und Lily ihr Tanzbein.

„Irgendwie ist es komisch, wenn er mich Dad nennt", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und fügte noch hinzu: „Aber jedes Mal wenn er es sagt, geht mein Herz auf, dann spüre ich die Verbundenheit noch etwas mehr." James war glücklich, dass er so einen Einblick in seine Zukunft bekommen hatte. Zwar war sie nicht sehr rosig, aber er wusste jetzt noch besser, wofür er nach der Schule kämpfen wollte.

„So geht es Harry auch", sagte Ginny, „Er sagt, es ist komisch euch Mum und Dad zu nennen, vor allem, da ihr fast gleich alt seit, aber er genießt es jedes Mal, weil er dieses Gefühl vorher nicht kannte. Er hat immer ein warmes Gefühl im Herzen, wenn er euch so nennt." Ginny war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits war sie froh, dass Harry die Chance bekam seine Eltern kennenzulernen und sie und auch die anderen Rumtreiber zu retten, andererseits vermisste sie ihre Familie, ihre Eltern, ihre Brüder wahnsinnig.

_Ob es ihnen gut geht_?, fragte sie sich und sah weiter auf die Tanzfläche. Zwar versuchten ihre neuen Freunde alles, um ihr die Familie zu ersetzen und sie glücklich zu machen, aber eine eigene Familie wie die Weasleys konnten sie niemals ersetzen.

Ihr Blick glitt etwas an den Rand und dort sah sie Sirius und ein Mädchen, wenn sie sich nicht irrte, hieß sie Chris, welche wild miteinander diskutierten.

„Ich sagte NEIN, Black!", sagte Chris eindringlich und funkelte ihr Gegenüber wütend an.

Sirius lachte und setzte kurz darauf seinen bekannten Hundebettelblick auf. „Carter, nur eine Chance! Gehe am Valentinstag mit mir aus und du wirst es nicht bereuen! Ich werde mir etwas ganz Besonderes überlegen!"

„Das erzählst du wohl jeder?", meinte sie herausfordernd und nippte an ihrer Colaflasche.

Sie standen etwas Abseits am Rande der Tanzfläche gegenüber des Buffets und ihren Freunden.

Sirius grinste. „Nicht jeder – nur jeder zweiten."

„Und die wievielte Wahl bin ich?", stieß sie mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Genervtheit hervor. Einerseits amüsierte sie diese kleine Diskussion, oder der Flirt, irgendwie. Doch andererseits wehrte sich etwas in ihr, auf Sirius' Angebot einzugehen – sie hatte keine Lust eine unter vielen zu sein und nur als Art Notlösung zu fungieren.

„Die erste in diesem Jahr", sagte er ruhig und wirkte dabei zu Chris' Überraschung vollkommen ernst.

„Sirius Black, du enttäuschst mich – du hattest einen Monat keine Freundin?"

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Glaub es oder glaub es mir nicht. Aber ich würde trotzdem gern mit dir am Samstag nach Valentinstag ausgehen und würde mich freuen, wenn du ja sagst."

Chris überlegte. Etwas in ihre zögerte, doch andererseits reizte es sie zu sehr wissen zu wollen, was er mit „Besonderes" meinte.

Und wenn sie wirklich nur eine unter vielen sein sollte, dann hätte auch sie eben einmal ein Date mit Sirius Black gehabt. Was war schon an einem einzigen Date schlimm? Sie musste sich ja auf nichts einlassen, außer den einen Tag mit ihm zu verbringen. Mehr nicht.

„Also gut", sagte sie kurz entschlossen und nickte. „Ich komme mit. Aber wehe, du lässt dir nichts einfallen."

Sirius grinste breit und zog sie zurück auf die Tanzfläche. „Darauf tanzen wir!"

Es wurde noch viel gelacht, getrunken, gegessen und getanzt. Es war eine ausgelassene, fröhliche Party, bis gegen Mitternacht die Schulsprecherin in Lily durch kam und sie alle langsam in ihre Betten schicke, da morgen schließlich ein normaler Unterrichtstag war. In kleinen Gruppen verließen nach einander alle den Raum der Wünsche bis nur noch die acht Freunde übrig waren. Sie löschten die Kerzen und die Fackeln, riefen Sally, die kleine Hauselfe, die mit ihren Kollegen aufräumen wollte und packten Lilys Geschenke ein. Unter den beiden Tarnumhängen und mit den Karten der Rumtreiber bewaffnet machten sie sich als Letzte auf in ihren Gemeinschaftraum.

Lily ging eng an James gekuschelt und auch Remus und Beccy sowie Ginny und Harry genossen auf dem Weg das stille Zusammensein. „Habt ihr etwas dagegen, wenn ich heute Nacht mit in euren Schlafsaal komme?", fragte Lily als sie sicher und unentdeckt im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren. Dieser war schon leer, alle Schüler waren bereits in ihren Betten und so beachtete die Freunde keiner.

James grinste breit, das würde eine schöne Nacht werden, nicht dass er glaubte, dass diese Nacht irgendetwas laufen würde, aber er genoss es einfach mit Lily im Arm einzuschlafen und viele Gelegenheiten dafür gab es nicht. Auch die anderen Jungs schienen nichts dagegen zu haben, denn sie nickten nur.

„Ich komm auch mit zu euch", sagte Beccy und kuschelte sich etwas enger an Remus, der sie nur geschockt ansah.

Gewiss, er liebte sie mehr als er sich jemals hatte vorstellen können – aber dass sie nun so direkt bei ihm bleiben wollte, überforderte ihn für den Moment. Sie hatten noch nie eine Nacht zusammen verbracht und er fragte sich, ob er das wirklich schon zulassen konnte. Jemanden küssen, ja, selbst zu sagen, dass man ihn liebte, war eine Sache. Aber neben diesem jemandem zu schlafen war etwas ganz anderes.

Würde er den Wolf und seine animalischen Instinkte zurück halten können? Wenn Beccy erst einmal neben ihm lag und er von ihrem Duft umgeben war, hatte er Angst, sich nicht unter Kontrolle halten zu können. Was, wenn er ihr wehtat?

„Remus", holte sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken, er blinzelte kurz und sah sie an. „Wenn… wenn du es nicht möchtest, ist es auch okay. Wir sind noch nicht sehr lange zusammen, das weiß ich und ich möchte dich nicht unter Druck setzen."

Remus seufzte leise und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist nur so, ich… ich weiß nicht, ob ich… ich will nicht morgen früh aufwachen und - ", er unterbrach sich, gerade in diesem Moment wurde ihm deutlich wie nie bewusst, dass er ein Werwolf war. Mehr als nur ein Mensch und vor allem ein Wesen, welches er nicht immer völlig unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Remus, ich bin eine Hexe. Wenn du magst, lege ich meinen Zauberstab auf deinen Nachttisch, sodass ich ihn, solltest du mir wehtun, griffbereit habe und mich wehren kann. Sonst lassen wir einfach den Schallzauber weg, sollte wirklich etwas passieren, können die anderen eingreifen, sollte es nötig sein. Allerdings glaube ich das nicht."

Beccy hatte ihm bei ihren Worten fest in die Augen gesehen. Remus schluckte und erwiderte ihren Blick, bis er langsam nickte und ein leises „Danke" murmelte.

Er küsste sie dankbar, doch auch vorsichtig und Hand in Hand folgten sie den anderen, die bereits voraus gegangen waren, um ihnen die Zeit für sich zu geben, die sie brauchten.

Die Jungs lagen schon in ihren Betten, während Ginny und Lily in übergroßen T-Shirts ihrer Freunde aus dem Badezimmer kamen. „Dies wird die erste offizielle Nacht in diesem Schlafsaal, ich mein ohne Vollrausch", grinste Lily und ging auf das Bett neben der Tür zu, wo James schon lag und nun die Decke ein Stückchen hochhielt, so dass die Rothaarige mit drunter kriechen konnte.

Remus suchte ein Shirt für Beccy heraus und reichte es ihr. „Möchtest du zu erst ins Bad?", fragte er sie. Er zog sich nicht gerne um, während andere zu sahen und so die Narben auf seinem Oberkörper sahen.

Beccy schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh du vor ich warte."

Die Irin setzte sich auf das Bett ihres Freundes und versank in ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte Angst, keine Angst vor Remus oder dass er ihr etwas in der Nacht antun könnte, sondern Angst davor, dass der Werwolf sich vor ihr verschloss. Sie wollte ihm helfen, für ihn in jeder Lebenslage da sein und sie wollte alles mit ihm teilen. _Ich hoffe, dass er mich nicht eines Tages aus seinem Leben ausschließen wird_, dachte sie, bevor sie ins Bad verschwand, aus welchem Remus gerade gekommen war.

Zehn Minuten später wünschten sich die acht Freunde eine gute Nacht. Die Vorhänge der Betten, in welchem die drei Pärchen lagen waren geschlossen und Ginny und Harry, sowie James und Lily schienen einen Schallschutz über ihr Bett gelegt zu haben, so dass keine Geräusche aus dem inneren nach außen dringen konnten. Allerdings hatten sie es so eingerichtet, dass sie das, was außerhalb des Vorhangs vor sich ging, sehr wohl hören konnten.

„James?", fragte Lily. Ihr Kopf lag auf James' nackter Brust und einen Arm hatte sie um seinen Bauch geschlungen.

„Hmm?", kam die verschlafene Antwort von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Was hast du gehört? Was hat er gesagt?"

James richtete sich ein Stückchen auf. Er wusste, dass wenn Lily sich nun in den Kopf gesetzt hatte zu reden, er sowieso keinen Schlaf finden würde und so konnte er zumindest verhindern, dass er jeden Moment ins Land der Träume driften würde. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine, was hast du gehört, als du die Kette geschlossen hast?", wollte sie wissen und kuschelte sich noch ein Bisschen enger an ihn.

James kratzte sich am Kopf. Die Worte von Lord Godric Gryffindor hatten sich tief in sein Bewusstsein eingeprägt, auch wenn er sie zum großen Teil nicht verstanden hatte. „Er sagte mir, dass er froh sei, dass ich die Schmuckstücke wiedervereint habe und dass unsere Liebe etwas ganz Besonderes sei und ich sie bewahren und schützen müsse. Dann sagte er noch, wenn mir dies gelingen würde, wir eine glückliche Zukunft und ein langes Leben haben werden. Und er sagte -" James brach ab, das, was sein Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Großvater nun noch gesagt hatte, ergab für ihn keinen Sinn. Er hatte versucht am Abend immer wieder darüber nachzudenken, aber war von der Party so mitgerissen worden, dass er kaum eine Minute Zeit dafür gefunden hatte. Die Worte waren in den Hintergrund gerückt, kamen aber nun, wo er Ruhe hatte, mit voller Macht zurück und zwangen ihn fast darüber nachzudenken.

„Was hat er noch gesagt?", fragte Lily sanft und behutsam. Sie spürte, dass James ihr den wichtigsten Teil noch nicht gesagt hatte.

„Er sagte etwas sehr Verwirrendes, etwas was ich nicht verstehe. Ich muss es erst selbst begreifen, bevor ich darüber reden kann."

_Sag es ihr_! James erschrak, er hatte gerade wieder das Gefühl gehabt, als wäre eine weitere Person in seinem Kopf, als wäre Godric noch einmal zurückgekehrt. Sollte er seinem Rat folgen?

Lily war stumm geblieben, es schmerzte sie, dass James ihr nicht alles sagen konnte oder wollte, aber bevor sie ihren Unmut kundtun konnte, sprach er unvermittelt weiter: „Er sagte mir, ich solle auf die Worte Helgas vertrauen und dass der Auserwählte die Lösung im Schloss unserer Vorfahren finden würde. Aber was meint er damit? Was sind Helgas Worte? Was soll wer in welchem Schloss finden?" James wirkte leicht verzweifelt.

Lily sah auf den Samtvorhang, der das Bett umschloss und malte mit ihrem Zeigefinger Kreise um James Bauchnabel. Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe, bevor sie zögerlich zu sprechen begann. „Den Begriff ‚Auserwählter' haben wir in letzter Zeit doch öfters gehört."

James runzelte die Stirn. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ein einziges Fragezeichen, welches Lily natürlich nicht sehen konnte und so fragte er: „Was meinst du?"

„Harry", war alles was sie sagte und in James begann es zu arbeiten. Natürlich, Harry wurde in seiner Zeit als Auserwählter bezeichnet, als der Mensch, der Voldemort vernichten sollte. Ob er gemeint war?

„Dann könnte er mit _Schloss unserer Vorfahren_ Hogwarts gemeint haben", überlegte James und drehte eine von Lilys roten Locken um seinen Zeigefinger.

„Oder Gryffindor Castle."

„Aber was meinte er damit, dass wir auf Helgas Worte hören sollen?" James tat langsam der Kopf weh. Er hatte zu viel Butterbier und Feuerwhiskey getrunken und war zu müde um wirklich klar denken zu können. Eigentlich wollte er all das, was Godric ihm gesagt hatte für diese Nacht einfach nur vergessen und schlafen, denn in spätestens sechs Stunden würden sie wieder aufstehen müssen um zum Unterricht zu gehen. Er gähnte herzhaft.

„Ich glaube, dass werden wir heute Nacht nicht mehr herausbekommen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir die Augen schließen und schlafen?", fragte Lily, legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und sah ihrem Freund in die Augen.

Dieser nickte lediglich, beugte sich zur ihr herunter und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Du hast Recht Lils, wir sollten schlafen. Schlaf gut und träume süß. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, schlaf ebenfalls gut und träume von mir", grinste sie und gab ihm noch einen Kuss, bevor sie sich leicht erhob, so dass James wieder herunterrutschen und sich gemütlich in die Kissen kuscheln konnte.

Lily legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust und lauschte seinem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag. Dieses Geräusch beruhigte sie sosehr, dass sie keine zwei Minuten später einschlief. James folgte ihr zwei Sekunden später ins Land der Träume, nicht wissend, dass er in dieser Nacht einen merkwürdigen Traum haben würde, an den er sich am nächsten Morgen aber nicht mehr erinnern sollte.


	50. Abendessen mit Muggeln

Hey Valerie! Mh, der Traum wird noch eine Rolle spielen, aber du kennst uns, es wird ein paar Kapitel dauern *g* Lieben Dank für dein Review und viel Spass mit dem neuen Kapitel,

LG

Vojka & Cassio

_**Kapitel 49**_

_**Abendessen mit Muggeln**_

Der Rest der Woche war sehr ruhig. Am Dienstag nahmen Lily und James sich eine Auszeit von der Gruppe und zogen sich in die Stille des Raumes der Wünsche zurück. Sie wollten in Ruhe über die Worte von Lord und Lady Gryffindor reden, denn in der Nacht hatten sie nur über Godrics Worte, aber nicht über die Sarahs gesprochen. Aber zu einem Ergebnis kamen die beiden Schulsprecher nicht, so dass sie am Mittwoch ihren Freunden alles erzählten.

„Und ihr meint wirklich, _ich_ bin mit dem Auserwählten gemeint, von dem Godric geredet hat?", fragte Harry nun schon zum geschätzten millionsten Mal und fing an, die anderen damit zu nerven.

James verdrehte die Augen. „Keine Ahnung, Harry. Lils und ich verstehen nicht wirklich, was er uns sagen wollte."

Schüchtern meldete sich Peter zu Wort. Er wurde zwar von den anderen akzeptiert, aber ab und an hatte er immer noch das Gefühl, die anderen nahmen ihn nicht so ganz Ernst. „Was haltet ihr davon, mit Dumbledore zu reden?"

„Ich finde das eine gute Idee, aber eine Bitte, können wir bis nach dem Spiel warten? Sonst sind unsere Gedanken nur bei dem Thema und Slytherin wird leichtes Spiel mit uns haben", sagte Beccy und sah auf ihre Uhr. Noch ehe die anderen zustimmen konnten, schreckte sie auf. „Verdammt, James, Ginny, Harry! Bewegt eure müden Knochen, wir haben in fünf Minuten Training."

Hektisch sprangen die Spieler auf um in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, sie hatten mal wieder im Raum der Schulsprecher gesessen um vor fremden Ohren geschützt zu sein.

So war die Woche zu Ende gegangen. Nachmittags war ein Quidditchtraining nach dem anderen angesetzt gewesen und abends saßen sie im Schulsprecherraum, sprachen über die Worte, die James und Lily aus der Vergangenheit gehört hatten oder planten ihren Streich, der ebenfalls am Samstag stattfinden sollte.

Nun war Freitagabend, das Abendessen war gerade in vollem Gange und alle Schüler befanden sich in der Großen Halle. Alle bis auf Acht. Die standen in einem leeren und unbenutzten Klassenraum im Erdgeschoß und versuchten einen fast panischen Peter zu beruhigen.

„Pete, du schaffst das. Wir werden ein Auge auf dich haben, versprochen", versuchte Sirius den Rattenanimagus zu beruhigen.

„Aber was ist, wenn Thor in den Kerkern auf Mäusejagd geht und mich entdeckt?"

„Du bist doch viel schlauer als Filchs Kater. Du machst das schon. Ich kann mich natürlich auch dahin stellen, ich glaube nicht, dass ein Hirsch da unten groß auffallen wird", grinste James, bekam aber nur ein gequältes Lächeln zur Antwort.

„Ist ja schon gut, aber passt wirklich auf und tragt mich vorsichtig", sagte Peter, bevor er zu schrumpfen begann und dort, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte, nun eine kleine, zitternde Ratte hockte.

Lily nahm ihn vorsichtig hoch. Sie war auserkoren worden Peter vor dem Eingang der Slytherinunterkunft abzusetzen, da man ihr glauben würde, dass sie eigentlich nur zu Professor Slughorn wollte, falls ihr jemand über den Weg laufen würde.

Somit kamen sie etwas später als gewöhnlich in die Große Halle um zu Abend zu essen, da sie auf Lily gewartet und anschließend noch einen prüfenden Blick auf die Karte geworfen hatten, ob Peter auch wirklich allein war und Thor außerhalb des Slytherinterritoriums. Schließlich machten sie sich auf den Weg und kamen als beinahe die letzten zum Abendessen.

„Meint ihr, das geht gut?", fragte Ginny und warf einen besorgten Blick zum Slytherintisch, der immer leerer wurde. Immer mehr Schüler verabschiedeten sich und kehrten in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück.

„Ach, er schafft das schon – so schwer ist die Aufgabe nun auch wieder nicht, alles, was er tun muss, ist die Schlangen auszuhorchen und sich das Passwort zu merken", murmelte Sirius und aß genüsslich weiter. Lily wiederum wurde unsicher.

„Was, wenn der Kater ihm doch auf die Spur kommt?"

„Ich glaube auch, dass er es schafft", mampfte James und nickte Sirius zu. „Wenn wir vom Essen wieder da sind, sitzt er bestimmt schon oben und wartet auf uns."

„Wieso kommt er dann nicht direkt hier her?", meinte Harry und sah sich um, ob nicht vielleicht in ihrer Nähe ein dunkelblonder Gryffindor zu sehen war, doch die Schüler, die er entdecken konnte, strebten bereits den Ausgängen zu.

Eine halbe Stunde später brachen auch sie auf und machten sich auf den Rückweg in den Gryffindorturm. Doch als sie dort ankamen, war Peter nirgends zu entdecken.

„Komisch", sagte James und fuhr sich durch das Haar, während Harry und Sirius sich über dessen Exemplar der Karte des Rumtreibers gebeugt hatten und diese systematisch nach Peter absuchten.

Das Abendessen war schon lange zu Ende und mittlerweile müssten dutzende Slytherins ihren Gemeinschaftsraum betreten haben.

„Da! Oh verdammt!", rief Sirius, deutete auf zwei Punkte auf der Karte und war schon aus dem Raum verschwunden. Er hastete die Gänge des Schlosses entlang und immer wieder schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: _Bitte lass mich nicht zu spät kommen_. Er rannte fast einen Schüler aus Ravenclaw um, der ihm irgendetwas hinterher rief, was der Schwarzhaarige aber nicht verstand. Es war im Moment nicht wichtig. Nur eins zählte, Peter aus seiner Lage zu befreien, denn was Sirius auf der Karte gesehen hatte, hatte ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen.

**

„Wo bleibt er denn, er hat doch gesagt, er ist um neunzehn Uhr hier", maulte Dave Evans nun schon zum zehnten Mal. Er lief nervös im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und warf alle paar Sekunden einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Er freute sich auf das Abendessen bei den Potters. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig noch ein paar Briefe geschrieben und in einem von diesen hatten die Potters erklärt, dass sie die Evans abholen würden, da sie sonst keine Chance hatten zu ihnen zu kommen.

„Dave, es ist gerade mal fünf vor sieben, also beruhige dich", versuchte Sam ihn zu beschwichtigen. Sie war langsam genervt von ihrem Mann. Sie hatte zwar schon in den ersten Ferien von Lily gemerkt, dass er verrückt nach der Zaubererwelt war, aber dass er jetzt so verrückt spielte, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Lily hatte sich bisher geweigert ihn in die Winkelgasse mitzunehmen, da sie Angst hatte, er würde vor Aufregung und Begeisterung einen Herzanfall bekommen.

_Ding Dong_ „Sam, da ist er, das muss er sein!", rief Dave aufgeregt, als es an der Tür klingelte. Er rannte schon fast zur Tür.

_Er benimmt sich wie ein Kleinkind an Weihnachten, wenn es auf den Weihnachtsmann wartet_, dachte Sam und sah ihrem Mann nur Kopf schüttelnd hinterher.

„Guten Abend, mein Name ist Liam Potter und Sie müssen Mister Evans sein?"

Dave sah den Zauberer vor sich fast enttäuscht an, denn Liam hatte normale Muggelkleidung an. „Kommen Sie doch herein", hörte Dave hinter sich die Stimme seiner Frau. „Er scheint entweder seine Stimme oder seine Manieren verloren zu haben, sonst hätte er Sie schon hereingebeten."

Dave sah seine Frau empört an, diese grinste jedoch nur.

„Vielen Dank Misses Evans –"

„Nennen Sie mich einfach Sam, dieses ewige Gesietze nervt doch nur", sagte Samantha und lächelte ihr Gegenüber freundlich an, während sie ihm ihre Hand reichte.

„Aber nur, wenn du mich Liam nennst", sagte er und ergriff eben diese.

„Liam, ich freue mich, dich kennen zu lernen", antwortete Sam und fand ihren Besucher auf Anhieb sympathisch.

„Darf ich auch Liam sagen oder ist das Recht nur meiner Frau vorbehalten?", fragte Dave nun etwas gelöster, trat auf die beiden zu und reichte seinem Gast ebenfalls die Hand.

„Dave", stellte er sich kurz vor und hoffte, damit seine Aufforderung zum Duzen deutlich gemacht zu haben.

„Natürlich darfst du mich Liam nennen", grinste dieser, als er die Hand des Geschichtslehrers ergriff.

Dave begann zu strahlen, seine anfängliche Beklommenheit war vergessen. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer, setzten sich auf die Couch und Liam musste sich zusammen reißen, das Wohnzimmer der Evans' nicht zu eingehend zu betrachten. Gewiss, er war schon öfters in Muggelhäusern gewesen, jedoch waren dies ausschließlich Einsätze im Aurorendienst gewesen, wo sie die betreffenden Bewohner hatten retten müssen und sich nicht gemütlich mit ihnen auf eine Couch setzten.

„Wann können wir los? Und wie kommen wir überhaupt zu euch? Was müssen wir machen? Kann dabei etwas schief gehen?", fragte Dave plötzlich in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit, sodass Liam seine wahre Mühe hatte, dessen Worten zu folgen und Sam sich bemühen musste, nicht zu lachen.

„Langsam Schatz, lass Liam doch erst einmal ankommen und dann erklären, wie wir von hier aus an die Westküste Englands kommen."

Liam lachte kurz und musterte die Evans' aus warmen, blauen Augen. „Natürlich erkläre ich es euch. Ihr müsst keine Angst haben, es ist nicht schwer." Mit den Worten deutete er auf das Fernsehprogramm, welches auf dem Tisch lag. „Braucht ihr das noch?"

Sam und Dave sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Nein, es ist nur bis heute gültig – aber was hast du damit vor?", fragte die Musiklehrerin und sah erwartungsvoll zu dem Auroren.

Dieser zog seinen Zauberstab, was Daves Augen beinahe aus den Höhlen quellen ließ. Zwar hatte er selbst eine Tochter, die Zaubern konnte – jedoch in den Ferien nicht zaubern _durfte_ und somit war dies das erste Mal, dass er wirklich _sah_, wie ein Zauber ausgeführt wurde.

Unbeeindruckt dessen richtete Liam seinen Stab auf das Fernsehprogramm, tippte es an und murmelte „_Portus_", als die Zeitung einmal kurz blau aufleuchtete.

„So", sagte er an das vor ihm sitzende Ehepaar gerichtet, welches das Fernsehprogramm anstarrte, als würde es jeder Zeit davon laufen, „Wenn ihr bereit seid, erkläre ich euch nun, wie ihr sicher zu uns und wieder zurück kommt."

Die Evans' konnten nur noch nicken, während sie die Zeitung nicht aus den Augen ließen. Liam musste lächeln und schalt sich beinahe selbst dafür, nicht daran gedacht zu haben, dass ein für ihn so alltäglicher Zauber für zwei Muggel alles andere als selbst verständlich war.

„Wie, das war alles? Nur einmal blau leuchten und dann schon wieder vorbei?", sagte Dave beinahe enttäuscht, noch ehe Liam ansetzten konnte, etwas zu sagen.

Liam war verwirrt. „Wie bitte?", fragte er und blinzelte.

Sam und Dave beäugten die vor ihnen liegende Zeitung weiterhin kritisch, ehe Dave erklärte, was er mit seinen Worten gemeint hatte.

„Naja – man sieht ja gar nichts von dem, was du gezaubert hast", murmelte er und hoffte, sich nicht wie ein kleines Kind anzuhören. Doch er musste gestehen, dass er sich die Begegnung mit einem erwachsenen Zauberer etwas anders vor gestellt hatte. Zum einen trug Liam ganz gewöhnliche Kleidung und dann behauptete er zu zaubern, obwohl sich die Zeitung vor ihnen kein Stück verändert hatte.

Doch als er nach dem Programm greifen wollte, hielt der Auror ihn auf.

„Ich fürchte, das wäre keine gute Idee", sagte dieser und Dave ließ seinen Arm wieder sinken. Fragend sah er den Schwarzhaarigen nun an.

„Es tut mit leid, ich hätte es euch zuerst erklären sollen. Ich habe soeben diese Zeitung in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt", erklärte er und beeilte sich, fort zu fahren, als er sah, wie Dave bereits zu einer neuen Frage ansetzen wollte. „Damit können wir innerhalb weniger Sekunden von einem Ort zum anderen reisen und laufen nicht Gefahr, an einem falschen Ort zu landen, da dieser Portschlüssel, wie der Name sagt, wie ein Schlüssel nur zu einer Tür passt. Allerdings müssen wir darauf achten, alle gleichzeitig die Zeitung zu berühren."

Sam und Dave warfen noch einen Blick auf die Zeitung und nickten schließlich.

„Und es kann wirklich nichts passieren?", fragte Sam skeptisch. Der Gedanke, mittels einer gewöhnlichen Fernsehzeitung hunderte Kilometer durch England zu reisen, war ihr nicht ganz geheuer.

„Nein, ganz sicher. Ich bin bei euch, aber ich versichere euch, es ist ganz harmlos."

„Und wir kommen nachher auf demselben Wege wieder zurück? Mit… mit dieser Zeitung?", wollte Dave noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt wissen. Schließlich war von dem Zauber, den Liam auf die Zeitung gelegt hatte, nichts zu sehen. Wer sagte, dass er wirklich ein Zauberer war?

„Das werden wir", bestätigte Liam und nickte. „In diesem Zimmer, um genau zu sein."

Er wartete geduldig, schließlich jedoch blickten Sam und Dave sich eingehend an und wandten sich dann wieder an ihn.

„Also gut, wir sind bereit", sagte Sam gefasst und atmete einmal tief durch, um ihre Unsicherheit und Aufgeregtheit abzuschütteln.

„In Ordnung, dann bitte ich euch, eure Hände über das Papier zu halten. Aber noch nicht berühren, erst, wenn ich bis drei zähle", wies Liam sie an und streckte auch seine Hand nach dem Programm aus, hielt jedoch wenige Zentimeter darüber inne.

Er sah sie noch einmal prüfend an und zählte. „Eins – zwei – drei – JETZT!"

* *

Etwas nervös ging Claire in der Eingangshalle auf und ab. Sie hatten verabredet, dass Liam mit ihren Gästen hier ankommen sollte, doch bisher fehlte jede Spur.

Wenn nun doch etwas passiert war? Oder wenn die Evans' ihm nicht trauten und sich weigerten, mit ihm zu kommen?

„Wie hätten doch zu ihnen gehen sollen", murmelte sie leise, als hinter ihr ein Krachen ertönte, dann ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen und schließlich ein Fluchen.

„LIAM! Du sagtest uns, es sein _harmlos_", meinte Dave wütend, während er sich vom Boden aufrappelte und danach seiner Frau die Hand reichte, um sie ebenfalls wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen.

Liams Augen wurden groß, als er seinen Fehler erkannte. „Ohje, das tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht – es ist nur – ", setzte er an, wurde jedoch von Claire unterbrochen.

„Sie müssen Dave und Samantha Evans sein, willkommen in Potter Manor", sagte sie freundlich und reichte Sam die Hand. „Es tut uns leid, aber der Portschlüssel ist im Moment einfach die sicherste Art zu reisen, auch, wenn die Landung nicht immer sehr angenehm ist. Ich hoffe, Sie nehmen es uns nicht übel, aber glauben Sie mir, das Flohnetzwerk wäre noch unangenehmer gewesen."

Sam fragte gar nicht erst, was ein _Flohnetzwerk_ war und war einfach froh, heil angekommen zu sein.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Einladung – und ihren Geleitschutz", sagte sie und ergriff Claires Hand. „Aber bitte, nennen Sie mich doch Sam."

Claire lächelte. „Sehr gern sogar. Ich bin froh, dass ihr hier seid und wir uns endlich kennen lernen können. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, seid nicht schüchtern, für nichtmagische Menschen muss unsere Welt… etwas erschreckend sein."

Nachdem auch Dave und Claire einander begrüßt hatten und ebenfalls überein gekommen waren, sich zu duzen, gingen sie auf direktem Wege zum Salon – zumindest, so direkt es ihnen möglich war, da Dave alle paar Meter stehen blieb und erstaunt jedes Gemälde bewunderte, deren Bewohner sich bewegten oder ihn grüßten. Vor Schreck wusste er gar nichts zu sagen, sondern schaute sie nur aus großen Augen an, ehe er eiligst weiter ging und dieselbe Szenerie sich beim folgenden Portrait wiederholte.

„Ihr habt ja wirklich ein riesiges Haus", bemerkte Sam, als sie mit offen stehendem Mund in den Salon trat. Alles in diesem Haus – zumindest den winzigen Teil, den sie bisher gesehen hatte – wirkte so edel, dass sie sich kaum traute, irgendetwas zu berühren. Selbst ihre Schuhe kamen ihr, obwohl frisch geputzt, mit einem Mal ungeheuer schmutzig vor.

„Da hast du Recht, es ist mir manchmal selbst etwas unheimlich. Aber in unserer Welt nicht selten, wenn man sich die Häuser der alt eingesessenen, reinblütigen Familien ansieht."

Sams Augen wurden groß, während Dave überlegte. Nach einander setzten sie sich an den Tisch, als Dave fragte: „Lily erzählte uns, dass es in der Zaubererwelt Probleme gäbe zwischen Zauberern, die nichtmagische Eltern haben und welchen, die… ich glaube, sie benutzte dasselbe Wort, _reinblütig_ sind. Was genau bedeutet das? Sind Hexen oder Zauberer von magischen Eltern besser als unsere Lily zum Beispiel?"

Liam schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dieses unliebsame Thema nicht anschneiden zu müssen – zumindest nicht so früh.

„Es gibt reinblütige Hexen und Zauberer, die noch immer an den alten Idealen fest halten, das stimmt leider", stimmte er Dave zu und beeilte sich, weiter zu sprechen. „Jedoch bedeutet das nicht, dass jeder reinblütige Zauberer oder Hexe eine ablehnende Haltung gegenüber Muggelgeborenen hat. Und ich versichere euch, dass wir die Letzten wären, die diesen Fanatikern auch noch Recht gäben."

Sam nippte an ihrem Weinglas, welches gefüllt vor ihr stand und sah Claire und Liam nachdenklich an. „Also habt ihr kein Problem damit, wenn Lily und euer Sohn ein Paar sind und vielleicht mal heiraten und Kinder bekommen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Claire musste fast lachen. _Wenn die beiden wüssten_, dachte sie und erinnerte sich daran, wie sie erfahren hatte, dass ihre Kinder einen Sohn hatten, der genauso alt war wie seine Eltern selbst. _Wie gerne würde ich euch davon erzählen_, dachte die Rothaarige, wusste aber, dass Dave und Sam es nicht erfahren durften, da sie sonst in noch größerer Gefahr waren als ohnehin schon. Sie schüttelte den Kopf um ihre Gedanken wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zu befördern. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Eher das Gegenteil wäre der Fall, wir würden uns freuen, wenn wir eines Tages sagen könnten, dass Lily unsere Schwiegertochter sei. Sie ist so ein wundervoller und warmherziger Mensch und wir haben sie schon fest in unser Herz geschlossen und freuen uns jedes Mal, wenn wir sie sehen."

Nun lächelten auch Dave und Sam wieder, denn ihre Mienen waren etwas düster geworden, als Liam ihnen die Problematik der Zaubererwelt etwas näher beschrieben hatte. „Meint ihr wirklich, dass wenn wir zu diesen Reinblutfanatikern gehören würden, würden wir hier so gemütlich am Tisch beisammen sitzen würden?", fragte Liam und trank nun ebenfalls einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas.

„Eure Lordschaft, darf Adiuto die Vorspeise bringen?", quiekte ein kleiner Hauself und verbeugte sich so tief neben dem Stuhl, dass er mit seiner Nase fast den Boden berührte. Die Elfen in diesem Haus waren, seit bewiesen war, dass die Potters wahrhaftig von Lord Gryffindor abstammten, noch ergebener und unterwürfiger als sie es schon vorher waren. Auch waren sie nicht mehr davon abzubringen, Liam mit Eure Lordschaft und Claire mit My Lady anzureden.

„Gerne, Adiuto", sagte Liam und der kleine Helfer verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp wieder. Als Liam sich seinen Gästen wieder zuwandte, musste er fast lachen. Sam und Dave starrten immer noch mit offenen Mündern an die Stelle, wo eben noch der Elf gestanden hatte und man konnte ihnen den Schrecken im Gesicht deutlich ansehen.

„Www – Was wa – Was war das?", stotterte Dave und deutete mit dem Finger in die Luft auf die Stelle, an der eben noch Adiuto gestanden hatte.

Liam schmunzelte. Es musste für Muggel schon sehr verwirrend in der Zaubererwelt sein und scheinbar hatte Lily ihren Eltern nicht sehr viel erzählt. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, _nein eher ist es wohl so, dass man es erst wirklich versteht, wenn man es mit eigenen Augen sieht_, dachte der Auror. „Das war ein Hauself. Sie helfen vielen Zaubererfamilien im Haushalt, beim Putzen, Kochen, Kinderbetreuen und so weiter. Es sind magische Geschöpfe, die nur für den Zweck leben, ihre Familien glücklich zu machen."

„Meint ihr, ich könnte so ein großes Haus alleine versorgen? Ich arbeite den halben Tag und dann noch das Manor, das wäre doch etwas zu viel", sagte Claire und ließ sich von dem kleinen Elf etwas Suppe auffüllen. Weiterhin mit offenen Mündern beobachteten Lilys Eltern den kleinen Kerl, wie er nun zu Sam ging und auch ihr etwas von der Vorspeise auf den Teller füllte.

„Aber warum können sie so aus der Luft einfach auftauchen? Haben sie einen Portschlüssel benutzt wie wir vorhin? Aber das kann gar nicht sein, denn beim Ersten auftauchen, hatte der Elf nichts in der Hand oder funktionieren Portschlüssel auch ohne Gegenstände? Und warum Eure Lordschaft? Lily sagte einmal, so etwas gäbe es in der Zaubererwelt nicht. Außer diesem, wie hieß der noch? Lord Wolldimont?", fragte der Dave und sah immer verwirrter aus. Bisher waren ihm in diesem Haus keine großen Unterschiede zwischen einem Muggel- und einem Zaubererhaus aufgefallen, wenn man davon absah, dass die Bilder sich bewegten und sprechen konnten und es keine Elektrizität gab, sondern die Räume durch Kerzen und Fackeln erhellt und von Kaminen beheizt wurden. Mit jeder Minute, die er hier aber verbrachte, fand er das alles Spannender, aber auch sehr viel Verwirrender.

„Immer langsam Dave, eine Frage nach der anderen. Fangen wir mit dem Auftauchen an. Das ist eine Art Apparation, die wir Zauberer beherrschen, dass heißt, wir lösen uns an einem Ort einfach auf und tauchen eine Sekunde später an einem anderen Ort wieder auf. Es ist anders als beim Portschlüssel. Bei der Apparation kann man nur eine weitere Person, allerhöchstens aber zwei mitnehmen. Beim Portschlüssel ist die Anzahl der Reisenden nicht begrenzt. Aber das was die Elfen machen ist noch etwas anderes als das, was wir Zauberer tun, denn sie können überall hin, egal, was für einen Schutz man auf das Haus legt", erklärte Liam einem gespannt lauschendem Dave.

„Hmm", sagte Lilys Vater. „Das würde ich auch gerne können. Es muss praktisch sein, einfach so an jedem beliebigen Ort der Welt aufzutauchen. Mal eben nach Ägypten, die Pyramiden bewundern oder auch die Chinesische Mauer", schwärmte der Geschichtsprofessor und ein sehnsüchtiges Glitzern trat in seine Augen. Aber nur kurz, denn Liam setzte zu einer weiteren Erklärung an.

„Der ‚Lord' von dem du gesprochen hast, ist Lord Voldemort und er hat sich diesen Titel selber gegeben. Eigentlich gibt es in der Zaubererwelt auch keine Adligen mehr, denn sie sind vor Jahrhunderten bei der Hexenverfolgung ausgestorben oder haben ihre Titel in dieser Zeit abgelegt. Wir haben erst vor Kurzem erfahren, dass meine Familie von einem der Gründer Hogwarts abstammt und dies war noch eine Familie des alten Zaubereradels." Man merkte Liam an, dass ihm diese ganze Lord Sache noch nicht so passte. Er hatte sich noch lange nicht an diese Tatsache gewöhnt, dass er und seine Familie nun die Letzten dieses Geschlechts sein sollten.

Nach dem Essen setzten sich die Vier in das gemütlich eingerichtete Wohnzimmer vor den Kamin. Dave und Sam fühlten sich von Minute zu Minute wohler in der Umgebung, aber auch in der Gesellschaft der Hexe und des Zauberers. Sie fanden die beiden sehr nett und waren mittlerweile sehr froh, dass sie die Einladung angenommen hatten. Dave entschuldigte sich kurz um auf die Toilette zu gehen, welche ihm von Tiny, einer anderen Elfe der Familie, gezeigt wurde. Er erschrak fürchterlich, als der Spiegel ihm sagte, er solle abnehmen und dass ein neuer Haarschnitt auch einmal wieder fällig wäre.

Währenddessen sah Sam sich die Fotos des Neujahrsballes an, welche Claire und Liam ihr zeigten. „Sie sind ein wunderschönes Paar", sagte sie und betrachtete mit liebevollen Augen das tanzende Paar auf dem Bild in ihren Händen.

„Das stimmt und Lily sah einfach traumhaft an dem Abend aus", erwiderte Claire und auch sie betrachtete das Bild mit einem warmherzigen, liebevollen Lächeln.

Das nächste Foto, was sie sich ansahen, war ein Gruppenbild der acht Freunde. „Hat Beccy es endlich geschafft, diesen Remus für sich zu gewinnen, oder ist das ein anderer junger Mann an ihrer Seite?", wollte Samantha wissen und sah James' Eltern fragend an.

Diese runzelten verwirrt die Stirn und schienen darüber nachzudenken, woher Sam die beiden kannte. „Beccy war in den Sommerferien oft bei uns und letzten Sommer habe ich zufällig ein Gespräch der beiden Mädchen gehört, in dem sie über einen Remus sprachen, der einfach nicht zu verstehen schien, dass Beccy sich für ihn interessierte, denn er ignorierte ihre Flirtversuche gekonnt."

Liam lachte, ja das war für den Werwolf typisch. Bloß niemanden an sich heranlassen, dann wird man auch nicht verletzt. Auch wusste er, dass Remus glaubte, das Glück einer Freundin oder gar späteren Ehefrau nicht verdient zu haben, vor allem, da es bei den Gesetzen hier in England sowieso für ihn nicht möglich war zu heiraten. „Ja das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Beccy, die nicht nachlässt und Remus, der sich immer weiter in sein Schneckenhaus zurückzieht.

Sam senkte ihren Blick wieder auf das Foto und betrachtete es weiter. „Wer ist das?", fragte sie und deutete auf Harry, welcher neben seinem Vater stand und in die Kamera lächelte.

Liam und Claire sahen sich kurz an und beide schienen zu überlegen, was sie nun sagen konnten. Sie wussten beide, dass sie die Wahrheit nicht sagen durften und so musste schnell eine Lüge her, auch wenn sie dies nicht gerne taten. „Das ist mein Neffe, der Sohn meines Bruders", sagte Liam schnell, bevor Sam misstrauisch werden konnte, da sie so lange für ihre Antwort brauchten.

Sam nickte lediglich und schaute sich die weiteren Fotos an. „Das ist etwas, was ich bei euch Zauberern bewundere. Wir gerne hätte ich Fotos wie diese, wo man sieht, was die Personen tun. Vor allem bei den Kinderfotos meiner beiden Mädchen."

„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir ein paar Kopien dieser Fotos machen, die du nachher mitnehmen kannst", sagte Liam, als sie aus dem Flur vor dem Zimmer laute Stimmen hörten.

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung. Die Auflösung der reinen Monarchie war das Beste was dem Commonwealth passieren konnte", hörten sie die laute und aufgebrachte Stimme Daves.

„Werter Herr, diese Meinung kann auch nur von jemandem kommen, der keine Ahnung von der meinigen Welt hat. Als es die Monarchie noch gab, war es viel leichter seine Geschäfte zu machen, als dies in der heutigen Zeit je möglich wäre", hörten Sam, Liam und Claire kurz darauf die ebenfalls lautstarke Antwort.

„Oh nein", sagte Liam. „Das kann nicht gut gehen, wenn er mit William redet." Der Auror stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu um seinen Gast aus den Fängen seines Vorfahren zu befreien. Es war ein amüsantes Bild wie Dave vor dem Portrait stand, der Kopf hochrot und die Brille in der Hand und wild gestikulierte, während der gemalte William Simon Potter in seinem Rahmen auf und ab ging und den Mann vor sich nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Nachdem Liam es geschafft hatte seinen Gast aus den Fängen seines Vorfahren zu befreien, wobei dieser eigentlich nicht wirklich befreit werden wollte, saßen sie wieder vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich munter. „Oh mein Gott, die Flammen", stieß Sam erschrocken aus, als diese sich grün färbten und ein Kopf in ihnen auftauchte.

Während Claire versuchte die aufgeregte Frau zu beruhigen ließ sich Liam auf den Fußboden vor den Kamin sinken. „Pat, ist etwas passiert?", fragte der Auror seinen Kollegen, dessen Kopf in den Flammen erschienen war.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euer Abendessen stören muss, aber es ist tatsächlich etwas passiert. Es gibt gerade einen Angriff in", Patrick sah zur Seite, wo er Dave erkannte. Dieser sah neugierig in die Flammen und wunderte sich über diese Art der Kommunikation, die der des Telefons nicht so unähnlich war. Patrick schien noch einmal tief durchzuatmen, bevor er weiter sprach, „Spinners End."

„Spinners End? Ist etwas mit unserem Haus?", fragte Dave ängstlich, er schien für einen Moment seine Verwunderung über diese Gesprächesart vergessen zu haben.

„Es tut mir leid Dave, ich weiß noch nichts Genaueres. Liam, beeile dich. Ich mach mich auf den Weg, wir treffen uns vor Ort." Patricks Kopf verschwand und die Flammen nahmen wieder eine normale Farbe an.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ der Auror das Haus und disapparierte. Eine ängstlichen Sam, einen fassungslosen Dave und eine geschockte Claire zurücklassend.


	51. Es beginnt

_**Kapitel 50**_

**Es beginnt **

Einen kurzen Moment später tauchte Liam in einer kleinen Seitenstraße in der Nähe des Hauses der Evans auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und sah sich vorsichtig um. Langsam trat er auf die Straße, in der Lilys Familie wohnte, hinaus und blickte sich nach allen Seiten um. Er stockte, denn was er sah, ließ ihn das Blut in den Adern gerinnen. Seine Kollegen standen vor dem Haus, in dem er vor wenigen Stunden noch freundlich empfangen worden und war versuchten vergeblich, die Flammen zu löschen.

„Großer Merlin", flüsterte Liam und starrte mit weißem Gesicht auf die Mauern, die einst das Zuhause der Familie Evans gewesen waren.

Aus dem Rauch trat eine Gestalt auf ihn zu, doch er konnte sich nicht von dem magischen Feuer los reißen, welches sich immer weiter voran fraß und auf seinem Weg die Außenmauern entlang nichts weiter als zerfallene Asche zurück ließ.

Erst, als jemand mehrfach seinen Namen rief, schreckte er hoch und richtete seinen Blick auf die Person, die ihm nun direkt gegenüber stand – Patrick.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte er mit noch immer blasser Miene und schluckte. Die Antwort war so offensichtlich und doch musste er es bestätigt wissen.

„Etwa drei bis vier Todesser waren hier – mehr brauchte es nicht, es waren schließlich nur Muggel. Als sie jedoch fest stellten, dass das Haus leer war, verließen sie es wieder und ehe wir da waren und auch nur einen von ihnen fassen konnten, steckten sie es in Brand", berichtete der Ire emotionslos, Liam wusste, dass es seine Art war, die benötigte Distanz zu dem Geschehen zu bewahren – schließlich kannte dieser die Evans ebenfalls.

_Wenn Harry nicht aufgetaucht wäre, wären die beiden heute Abend nicht bei uns gewesen. Und dann wären wir zu spät gekommen._ Er schluckte hart bei diesen Gedanken, schüttelte sich kurz, um die Starre los zu werden und wandte sich dann wieder an Patrick.

„Wie schlimm ist es?"

Patrick warf einen kurzen Blick auf das brennende Gebäude; das Feuer prasselte wie ein heulender Sturm und die Mauern des Hauses krachten bereits bedenklich.

„Noch brennt es nur von außen", sagte er und wandte sich wieder Liam zu, „wenn wir schnell sind, können wir vielleicht noch etwas retten."

Liam nickte. „Dann komm."

Gemeinsam gingen sie mit erhobenen Zauberstäben auf die Haustür zu, welche bereits zerfallen war und nichts mehr als Asche zurück ließ, die in der Luft hin und her wirbelte.

Sie sahen sich noch einmal an und sprachen dann gleichzeitig einen Kopfblasenzauber über sich – jedoch bildete er keinen Schutz vor eventuellen herunter fallenden Scheiten, weswegen sie stets nach allen Richtungen aufmerksam sein mussten, wie sicher ihr Weg war.

Mit wenigen Zeichen verständigten sie sich und teilten sich auf: Patrick übernahm das Erdgeschoss, während Liam die Treppe vorsichtig hinauf ging, immer darauf bedacht, nicht einzustürzen und der Außenwand nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

Das erste Zimmer, welches er erreichte, war Daves Arbeitszimmer. Er schnappte sich den erstbesten Gegenstand, den er fand und verwandelte ihn in eine geräumige Kiste. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den gesamten Raum und schwang ihn kurz. Einen Moment später flogen sämtliche Bücher, Regale, Tische und sonstige Einrichtungsgegenstände auf die Kiste zu, während sie in der Luft schrumpften, sodass schließlich alles seinen Platz haben würde.

Liam jedoch wartete nicht ab, bis auch das letzte Buch in der Kiste gelandet war, er rannte zum nächsten Zimmer – wohl eines der ehemaligen Kinderzimmer – und wiederholte die Prozedur; ebenso wie in dem nächsten Raum und schließlich dem Elternschlafzimmer. Dann kehrte er in Daves Büro zurück und erkannte erschreckt, dass die ersten Flammen bereits einen Teil der Außenwand zerfressen hatten. Die Luft wurde immer heißer und der Sauerstoff langsam knapp.

So schrumpfte er auch die nun gefüllte Kiste und steckte sie ein, rannte in den nächsten Raum und in den nächsten, bis er alle Kisten beisammen hatte. Als er jedoch an die Treppe kam, hielt er erschreckt inne – mehr als ein paar Holzsplitter, die auf dem Boden etwa drei Meter unter ihm brannten, waren nicht mehr von ihr übrig.

Er hoffte, dass Patrick es rechtzeitig geschafft hatte, die unteren Zimmer zu packen und apparierte nach draußen in der Hoffnung, dort auf seinen Freund zu treffen. Doch als er einmal um das Haus herum gerannt war, erkannte er seinen Fehler – Patrick musste noch immer dort drin sein.

Liam fluchte, drückte einem seiner Leute die Kisten in die Hand mit dem ausdrücklichen Befehl, sie ihm unbeschadet wieder zurück zu geben und stürzte erneut auf die Flammen zu – als der vordere Teil des Hauses einstürzte und er vor eine Wolke aus Asche, Trümmern und stobenden Funken zurück weichen musste.

„PATRICK!", schrie er, kam jedoch gegen das ohrenbetäubende Prasseln des Feuers nicht an und machte sich daran, die Trümmer mit seinem Zauberstab aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Schließlich sah er eine Gestalt, schemenhaft, verschwommen, die sich krümmte, halb auf dem Boden lag –

Ein weiteres Krachen und einen halben Meter neben Liam stürzte ein Deckenpfeiler brennend zu Boden. Die Luft flimmerte vor Hitze, das Feuer hatte nun beinahe das gesamte Haus erfasst und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die alten Mauern unter ihrem eigenen Gewicht zusammen brechen würden.

Liams Lungen brannten und seine Augen tränten, doch er zwang sich weiter zu gehen. Der Kopfblasenzauber um sein Gesicht nützte kaum etwas.

Da – endlich hatte er Patrick erreicht, welcher hustend und keuchend nach Luft ringend auf dem Boden lag – der Zauberstab einige Meter entfernt, von schwarzen Flammen zerfressen.

„Scheiße Pat, wir müssen hier raus!", schrie er und nahm seinen Freund so gut es ging in den Arm, rief mit einem „_Accio_!" die noch heilen gepackten Kisten zu sich, schrumpfte sie und disapparierte ins Freie.

* * *

Sirius hastete durch die Eingangeshalle Richtung Kerker, die Treppen hinab. Seine Füße überschlugen sich fast, er musste sich zusammen reißen, die Treppen nicht in einem Satz hinunter zu springen, da er dies nicht ohne einen Knochenbruch überstehen würde und dann Peter gar nicht mehr retten konnte.

Endlich, nach unzähligen Stufen, so schien es ihm, war er wieder auf ebenem Boden angelangt. Sofort sprintete er weiter, der Gang, den er auf der Karte gesehen hatte, lag links von ihm.

Er schlitterte beinahe um eine Kurve, fing sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ab und rannte weiter.

Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, wurde er langsamer, als er den Kater Thor vor einer Nische hocken sah, wie dieser etwas zu fixieren schien, das Sirius nicht sehen konnte – Peter.

Der grau getigerte Kater fauchte, als der Gryffindor näher kam und versuchte weiterhin mit einer Pfote in den Spalt zu gelangen, aus welchem ein panisches Fiepen erklang.

„Ich warne dich, Mistvieh", sagte Sirius laut und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Thor, der daraufhin erneut fauchte, „lass ihn in Ruhe oder du wirst es bereuen."

Thor jedoch schien sich um die Worte des jungen Zauberers nicht zu kümmern und verstärkte seine Bemühungen, an die Ratte in der Wandspalte heran zu kommen.

Da wurde es Sirius zu viel und mit einem heftigen _Levicorpus_ schleuderte er den Kater durch die Luft und wirbelte kurz darauf mit dem Stab in Richtung Ende des Ganges, wo Thor schreiend gegen die Wand knallte und bewusstlos liegen blieb.

Dann trat er an die kleine Spalte heran und streckte die Hand aus. „Ist gut Pete, ich bin es – ganz ruhig, es ist alles gut", sagte er leise ungeachtet möglicher Zuschauer, die ihn hätten hören oder beobachten können.

Die kleine Ratte bebte vor Angst, schnupperte vorsichtig an Sirius' Hand und als Peter ihn erkannt hatte, kletterte er in Windeseile an seinem Ärmel empor und versteckte sich unter seinem Pullover, wo er sich zitternd an seine Brust krallte.

„Shhht", machte Sirius leise und unterstützte den kleinen Körper mit der Hand, damit er nicht fiel.

Doch als er sich umdrehte und zurück zum Ausgang der Kerker wollte, versperrte eine große, blonde Gestalt ihm den Weg – Dasius Malfoy.

„Gryffindor haben außerhalb des Unterrichts nichts in den Kerkern zu suchen – und Blutsverräter erst recht nicht", sagte dieser leise und sah Sirius drohend an.

„Wer hier eine Schande für das Blut ist, das wird sich noch zeigen. Wer von uns beiden verrät denn sein Blut an einen größenwahnsinnigen Irren, der vorgibt ein Reinblut zu sein?"

„Wie meinst du das?", blaffte Dasius und verzog keine Miene, doch Sirius' Hundesinne verrieten dem Animagus, dass dieser sehr wohl verunsichert war.

„Ach, wusstest du das nicht?", flötete Sirius und drehte den Zauberstab in seinen Händen. Er merkte, wie Peter an seiner Brust wieder unruhig wurde.

„Der Mann, der sich so hochtrabend _Lord_ Voldemort nennt, ist nicht mehr als ein Halblut – und somit würde er, wenn das herauskäme, all seine eigenen Ideale verraten. Welch eine Schande!"

„Das ist eine _Lüge_!", zischte Dasius und wurde leicht blass, was Sirius mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Vielleicht solltest du einmal etwas Ahnenforschung betreiben, Malfoy", antwortete er kühl und straffte sich. „Und jetzt lass mich durch, ich würde gern wieder an die frische Luft."

„Du _wagst_ es", sagte Dasius bedrohlich leise und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius.

„Oh, habe ich etwa deinen Meister beleidigt? Das ist mir jetzt aber wirklich unangenehm, wir konnte ich nur?", säuselte Sirius noch immer provozierend, wohl wissend, das er sich auf dünnem Eis befand.

„Pass bloß auf, Black, dir werde ich Manieren bei bringen!", stieß der Blonde hervor, doch noch ehe er einen Fluch auf den Schwarzhaarigen loslassen konnte, wurde ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand gewirbelt.

„Keine Duelle in den Gängen oder sonst wo", erklang die strenge Stimme des Hauslehrers der Slytherins, Professor Slughorns.

„Mister Black, Sie gehen wohl besser wieder in ihren Turm und Sie, Mister Malfoy, folgen mir in mein Büro. Sofort, wenn ich bitten darf." Der Blick des Tränkemeisters ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und so ging Sirius wenige Sekunden später die Treppenstufen empor, mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, während Dasius Malfoy missmutig seinem Hauslehrer folgte.

Keiner von ihnen hatte den dunklen Schatten hinter der Ecke bemerkt, der sich nun leise davon schlich und alles mit angehört hatte.

* * *

Hustend und keuchend, das Gesicht und die Hände rußgeschwärzt, landeten die beiden Auroren einige Meter außerhalb des brennenden Hauses, dessen zerfallende Hülle sich glühend und sterbend gegen den Nachthimmel abzeichnete.

„Pat, bist du okay?", fragte Liam, kaum war er wieder zu Atem gekommen. Die Atmung des Iren rasselte noch etwas, er hustete, nickte aber schließlich, als er sich die Lungen hielt und versuchte, gleichmäßig ein und aus zu atmen.

„Was zur Hölle ist da drinnen passiert? Wieso bist du nicht raus appariert, als die Decke einstürzte?"

Patrick schloss kurz die Augen, er schien Schmerzen zu haben. Noch immer ging sein Atem viel zu schnell und pfeifend, doch er bemühte sich zu antworten.

„Zauberstab… verloren… Balken abbekommen… Boden…. Rauch", war alles, was Liam verstehen konnte.

„Bleib hier liegen, ich bin gleich wieder da und bring dich nach Hause", sagte er eindringlich, stand auf und ging zu seinem Kollegen, welchem er vorher die geschrumpften Kisten in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„Passt auf die Flammen auf, dass nicht noch weitere Häuser zerstört werden", wies er ihn an, der Mann nickte. „Und denkt an die Muggel – Polizei, Feuerwehr. Denkt euch irgendetwas aus, das plausibel klingt, wenn es nötig ist, modifiziert ihre Gedächtnisse. Ich verlass mich auf euch."

Wieder nickte der Angesprochene und Liam suchte die Umgebung nach einem dunkelhäutigen Mann ab.

„Kingsley!", rief er laut um gegen das Feuer an zu kommen, als er mit ausholenden Schritten auf den Auroren zuging. „Du schreibst den Bericht, so detailliert wie möglich wenn es geht."

„Alles klar, Chef", sagte Kingsley Shaklebolt und trat wieder zurück auf seine Position um das Feuer so gut es ging in Schach zu halten.

Liam kehrte so schnell er konnte zu seinem Partner zurück, sammelte die Kisten ein, die dieser hatte retten können, verstaute alles und zog Patrick vorsichtig auf die Beine.

„Du machst das sehr gut Pat, nur noch ein bisschen höher, gleich hast du es geschafft – ja, halt dich an mir fest, dazu bin ich da", sagte er ohne auf seine eigenen Worte zu achten. Kaum hatte er seinen Freund fest genug im Griff, konzentrierte er sich und tauchte wenige Sekunden später auf der nachtschwarzen Rasenfläche vor Potter Manor auf.

Liam stöhnte und ließ Patrick sanft zu Boden gleiten. Kaum hatte er einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf das Haus gerichtet und bereits seinen Zauberstab für einen Patronus gezückt, als ein kleines Wesen mit viel zu großen Ohren vor ihm erschien.

„Oh Merlin, Lord Gryffindor ist verletzt und Meister O'Connor ebenfalls! Wartet, Eure Lordschaft, ich helfe Euch!"

Zum ersten Mal entgegnete Liam nichts auf diese Anrede, sondern sah zu, wie der kleine Elf einmal mehr zeigte, was in ihm für Kräfte schlummerten und sowohl ihn als auch Patrick vorsichtig ins Haus hinein schweben ließ.

Dort ließ er sie auf dem verwandelten Sofa nieder und wollte gerade verschwinden um Claire bescheid zu sagen, als diese auch schon durch die Tür gestürmt kam, gefolgt von Dave und Samantha, die beide etwas verunsichert, besorgt und hilflos wirkten.

„Bei allen Gründern, was ist denn mit euch passiert?!", rief sie erschreckt und wies im selben Atemzug Adiuto an, den kleinen Vorrat an Heiltränken zu holen, die in einer Kiste im Bad standen und zur Grundausrüstung eines jeden Auroren gehörten.

Ehe sie sich jedoch daran machte, die beiden Männer eingehender zu untersuchen, schickte sie einen Patronus zu Leyah mit der Nachricht, sofort her zu kommen.

Mit besorgter Miene drehte sie sich zu ihrem Mann und seinem Partner um und versuchte in Erfahrung zu bringen, was genau eigentlich passiert war.

* * *

Angespannt saßen die Freunde im Schulsprecherraum und beobachteten auf der Karte Sirius' und Peters Rückkehr in den Gryffindorturm. Beinahe atemlos hatten sie zugesehen, wie dieser erst Thor aus dem Weg befördert hatte und schließlich Malfoy und Slughorn entkommen war und jetzt nur noch wenige Meter entfernt von ihnen auf einer der Treppen stand, die gerade ihre Richtung änderte.

Erleichterung machte sich in ihnen breit, doch sie würden erst vollkommen aufatmen, wenn die beiden Rumtreiber wieder in ihrer Mitte waren.

Plötzlich ließ ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen sie jedoch herum fahren. Harry saß zusammen gekrümmt auf einer Sofalehne und sackte immer mehr zu Boden, während er seine Hand auf die Stirn presste. Blut sickerte zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch, als die Narbe, die ihn mit Voldemort verband, aufplatzte; ihm entwich ein schmerzhafter Schrei.

Von den Reaktionen der anderen bekam Harry kaum etwas mit, alles, was er spürte war Schmerz, unerträglicher Schmerz – und Wut, Hass, der nicht sein eigener war.

Dann hörte er eine Stimme, die kälter und grausamer als der Tod war und alles andere hörte auf zu existieren.

„_Ihr habt versagt", kreischte Voldemort und schritt erregt auf und ab. „Ihr solltet die Muggeleltern des Schlammbluts töten und dann alles niederbrennen – dachtet ihr, ihr könnt mich hinters Licht führen, indem ihr nur das Haus in Brand steckt? Haltet ihr mich für so naiv?" _

_Panisch sahen die vier Todesser sich an und schüttelten ängstlich die Köpfe._

„_Nein, Mylord", entgegnete einer von ihnen hastig. „Aber es war niemand Zuhause und keinerlei Anhaltspunkte, wo sie sein könnten, also haben wir das Haus niedergebrannt, sodass am Ende nichts mehr als Asche davon übrig sein wird – "_

_Voldemort zischte etwas auf Parsel, was seine Anhänger nicht verstanden – Harry jedoch sehr wohl und ihm wurde kalt._

_Kurz darauf sprach Voldemort jedoch wieder auf Englisch weiter und wiederholte seine soeben noch gezischten Worte, als aus seinem Zauberstab bereits ein mächtiger Crucio schoss, der alle vier Todesser auf einmal einhüllte. _

„_Dann hättet ihr sie suchen sollen!", sagte er, während die Männer sich vor Schmerzen windend, jedoch stumm bleibend, auf dem Boden zusammen krümmten. „Es sind kleine, dreckige Muggeleltern eines noch schmutzigeren wichtigtuerischen Schlammblutes – wieso habt ihr keinerlei Versuche unternommen, sie aufzuspüren? Ich will sie haben – tot!" _

_Die vier Todesser verbeugten sich rasch und Voldemort erlaubte ihnen, sich zu entfernen._

„_Beim nächsten Mal werde ich nicht so human sein", rief er ihnen hinterher und lachte sein grausames Lachen, welches Harry noch Stunden in den Ohren klingen sollte._

Sanfte Hände betteten ihn auf das Sofa und eine Hand schob sich in die seine. Eine ruhige Stimme sprach zu ihm und als er die Augen aufschlug, sah er direkt in das besorgte Gesicht Ginnys, welche ihre zweite Hand auf seine Stirn gelegt hatte, um seinen Kopf ruhig zu halten.

„Harry, es ist alles gut, ich bin da", sagte sie und langsam, ganz langsam drangen die Worte in sein Bewusstsein und erlaubten ihm, sich etwas zu entspannen.

Dass er gezittert hatte, merkte er erst, als er aufhörte und vorsichtig löste er die Verkrampfungen und versuchte, seine Atmung zu normalisieren.

Dabei blinzelte er nicht einmal, seine Augen schienen sich in die Ginnys verhakt zu haben, sie gaben ihm Kraft und Ruhe und die Sicherheit, die er jetzt brauchte.

Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass er auch ihre Hand ziemlich zerquetscht haben musste, entschuldigend lockerte er seine Finger und versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Da erst wurde ihm bewusst, dass er und Ginny nicht allein waren – um sie herum standen James, Lily, Beccy, Remus, Sirius und Peter und trauten sich kaum, etwas zu sagen, obwohl ihnen die Sorge und der Schreck nur zu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben waren.

Doch es war Ginny, die bei ihm war und seine Hand hielt und er war ihr und den anderen dankbar, dass sie sie zu ihm gelassen hatten, wohl in dem Wissen, dass die rothaarige Hexe die einzige war, die ihn in einer solchen Situation würde beruhigen können.

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und setzte sich schließlich ganz auf, den Schmerz der Narbe ignorierend.

Erschöpft ließ er sich gegen die Schulter seiner Freundin sinken. Er selbst konnte mit den Informationen nur wenig anfangen; es war keine Seltenheit, dass Voldemort Muggel töten wollte. Allerdings schien es sich diesmal um die Eltern eines Hogwartsschülers zu handeln und das wiederum bereitete ihm Bauchschmerzen.

Was ihn jedoch mit aller Wucht getroffen hatte war die Intensität des Hasses und der Wut, die Voldemort ausgesandt hatte, ohne es zu wissen und er fragte sich, wie wichtig diese Muggel wohl sein mochten, wenn es ihn so sehr erzürnte, dass diese noch am Leben waren. Es war verwunderlich, dass es ihn so sehr aufbrachte, wenn es sich doch _nur um Muggel_ handelte – oder aber es ging um ihren Sohn oder ihre Tochter, welche Voldemort eigentlich damit hatte treffen wollen.

„Erzähl es uns", bat Ginny und strich beruhigend über Harrys Handrücken, die anderen schwiegen erwartungsvoll.

„Er ist wütend", sagte Harry leise und blickte zwischen seinen Knien auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen. „Sehr wütend, so wütend wie - . Sie haben ein Muggelhaus niedergebrannt, jedoch konnten die darin lebenden Muggel entkommen. Voldemort jedoch will sie tot sehen, er ist geradezu rasend, dass sie noch leben. Und sie… sie haben ein Kind… hier in Hogwarts."

Zum Schluss hatte er die Worte nur noch gehaucht und die Umstehenden hatten sich anstrengen müssen, ihn zu verstehen.

Bei seinem letzten Satz jedoch wurden sie blass.

„Du… du meinst, es betrifft einen Schüler oder eine Schülerin, deren Eltern nur knapp dem Tode entkommen konnten?", fragte Lily entsetzt. Harry nickte schwach.

„Oh Gott", flüsterte Beccy, doch James sah Harry eindringlich an.

„Wir müssen zu Dumbledore, er muss davon erfahren", sagte er mit Nachdruck, die anderen stimmten zu.

Schließlich begleiteten Ginny, James und Lily Harry zum Büro des Schulleiters und als der Schulsprecher dem Wasserspeier das Passwort nannte, ließ dieser sie ungehindert passieren.

Oben angekommen klopfte Ginny an die Tür, hielt jedoch mitten in der Bewegung inne, als sie die Stimme des Schulleiters vernahmen und sie auf der Stelle erstarrten.

„… hat Harrys und Ginnys Auftauchen bereits den ersten Mord verhindert, sonst wären Mister und Misses Evans jetzt tot. Eine wahrlich glückliche Fügung des Schicksals."

Lily wurde weiß wie die Wand, während Harry und Ginny sich nur geschockt ansahen. Es hatte also begonnen.


	52. Slytherins

_**Kapitel 51**_

**Slytherins**

Schlusssequenz des letzten Kapitels:

„… _hat Harrys und Ginnys Auftauchen bereits den ersten Mord verhindert, sonst wären Mister und Misses Evans jetzt tot. Eine wahrlich glückliche Fügung des Schicksals." _

_Lily wurde weiß wie die Wand, während Harry und Ginny sich nur geschockt ansahen. Es hatte also begonnen._

Lähmendes Entsetzen hatte von ihnen Besitz ergriffen, ehe James ihrer aller Gedanken laut aussprach: „Jetzt wissen wir, wer die Muggel waren und welche Schülerin auf Hogwarts gemeint war."

Lily begann zu zittern, klopfte kurz gegen die Tür und ohne auf das „Herein" des Schulleiters zu warten, platzte sie mitten ins Büro.

„Miss Evans – ", setzte der Schulleiter an, wurde jedoch von einer aufgebrachten Schulsprecherin unterbrochen.

„_Was ist mit meinen Eltern_?!", wollte sie wissen, die Augen vor Angst weit aufgerissen, der Atem hektisch und das Gesicht blass.

Liam, welcher Dumbledore gegenüber saß, war aufgestanden und hatte einen Stuhl für Lily bereit gestellt. Er hatte sich, sobald die heilenden Tränke ihre Wirkung gezeigt hatten, auf den Weg nach Hogwarts gemacht um die ganze Angelegenheit mit dem Direktor zu besprechen.

„Lily, setz dich bitte", sagte er ruhig und drängte sie schließlich auf einen Stuhl. James, Harry und Ginny waren bisher unbeachtet geblieben, traten jedoch nun ebenfalls näher.

„Deinen Eltern geht es gut, Lily. Sie waren bei uns zum Abendessen eingeladen und so haben die Todesser zwar euer Haus nieder gebrannt, jedoch konnten Patrick und ich das meiste eurer Einrichtung retten – bis auf das Esszimmer und die Küche, die sind leider verloren."

Lily atmete erleichtert auf. Die materiellen Dinge waren ihr unwichtig, solange es ihren Eltern gut ging.

„Wo sind Mum und Dad jetzt?", fragte sie und lehnte sich erschöpft an James, welcher neben sie getreten war. So lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seinen Bauch und hielt krampfhaft seine Hand, welche ihr Trost spendeten. Die letzten Minuten schienen ihr all ihre Kraft geraubt zu haben. Erst die Aufregung um Peter, dann Harry und Voldemort und nun ihre Eltern – sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf, ihre Fassung zu bewahren.

Liam sah seinen Sohn und Schwiegertochter in Spe mit warmen Augen an. Es war schön zu sehen, wie die beiden in den unterschiedlichsten Situationen einander Halt gaben und sich auf den anderen verlassen konnten.

„Deine Eltern werden fürs erste bei uns im Manor wohnen – Platz haben wir schließlich genug. Alles weitere wird man dann sehen, aber wir denken, dass sie bei uns zur Zeit sicherer sind als in einem ungeschützten Muggelhaus."

Lily musste beinahe lachen bei der Vorstellung, wie ihr Vater sich in einem Zaubererhaushalt zurecht finden würde – doch dann dachte sie daran, dass sie ihn, wären die Umstände anders gewesen, zusammen mit ihrer Mutter verloren hätte und ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals, den sie nur mühsam hinunter schlucken konnte.

„Danke", brachte sie nur erstickt hervor und auch James sah seinen Vater dankbar an, sagte jedoch nichts, als Lily leise zu schluchzen anfing.

Es war zu viel, die Vorstellung, wenn Harry und Ginny nicht aus versehen in ihrer Zeit gelandet wären, nun Vollwaise zu sein, raubte ihr das letzte Bisschen Kraft, dass sie eben noch mühsam aufrecht gehalten hatte.

James beugte sich zu ihr und nahm sie einfach in den Arm, niemand sagte ein Wort. Es gab einfach keine Worte, die sie hätten sagen können. So schwiegen sie und warteten, bis Lily aufgehört hatte zu weinen und auch James wieder gefasst in die Runde blickte.

„Also", durchbrach Dumbledore die Stille, „Was führt euch zu mir?"

Es war schließlich Harry, der sprach. „Wir wollten Ihnen von einer weitere Vision berichten, die ich etwa vor einer halben Stunde hatte, Sir. Doch nun wird das nicht mehr nötig sein, denn jetzt wissen wir, weshalb Voldemort so wütend war und wen die Todesser hätten töten sollen."

Er blickte zu Boden, die Tatsache, dass Ginny und er hier waren um die Zukunft zu ändern war ihm nun so bewusst wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Nun hatten sie es geschafft – wenn auch indirekt – und Lily war an diesem Abend nicht zu einer Waise geworden. Die Evans waren in Sicherheit. Zumindest vorerst.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wie ich meine Großeltern verloren habe", murmelte Harry, Lily wirbelte herum. Schmerz stand in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben, aber auch das Wissen, dass es nicht so gekommen war, war darauf abzulesen; eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Erleichterung.

Dann stand sie mit einem Ruck auf und war im nächsten Moment bei Harry und Ginny, die sie versuchte, gleichzeitig an sich zu drücken. Sie weinte und bedankte sich tausend Mal und die beiden versuchten ihr bestes, die rothaarige Hexe zu beruhigen, als sie James' Stimme hörten, welcher leise und eindringlich auf seine Freundin einredete.

„Mum, ist ja gut. Ich bin doch auch froh und erleichtert, dass sie, wenn auch durch Zufall, nicht den Todessern in die Hände gefallen sind", versuchte Harry verzweifelt seine Mutter zu beruhigen.

Dumbledore sah den vier Gryffindors zu, wie sie sich gegenseitig versuchten zu helfen, um mit dieser Situation klar zu kommen und seufzte. „Vielleicht solltet ihr in eure Schlafsäle gehen und versuchen zur Ruhe zu kommen", versuchte der Direktor sie sanft hinaus zu werfen. Es gab nun nichts mehr, was zu diesem Thema gesagt werden konnte. „Und falls es nötig sein sollte, James, geh zu Madam Pomfrey und hole deiner Freundin einen leichten Schlaftrunk."

James nickte und versuchte Lily dazu zu bewegen das Büro zu verlassen, was er nach einem kurzen Augenblick auch schaffte. Er wollte gerade die Tür von außen schließen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. „Dad? Wo hast du eigentlich Patrick gelassen? Warum ist er nicht mit nach Hogwarts gekommen?"

Ein trauriger und schmerzlicher Ausdruck erschien in den Augen des Auros. „Pat wurde verletzt, als wir versuchten die Sachen der Evans' zu retten. Sein Zauberstab ist ihm herunter gefallen und hat Feuer gefangen und er wurde von einem hinunter krachenden Balken getroffen, deshalb konnte er nicht alleine aus dem Haus hinaus."

James sah seinen Vater geschockt an. Er kannte den Partner von Liam schon von Kindesbeinen an und war ein gern gesehener Gast im Hause der Potters. Die beiden Chefs der Aurorenabteilung hatten schon viel zusammen erlebt und durchgemacht und James hätte nicht gedacht, dass diesem starken Mann einmal etwas passieren könnte. „Aber… Aber es geht ihm gut, oder? Du hast ihn da herausgeholt?"

Liam nickte und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Der Abend hatte so schön begonnen und musste leider so schrecklich enden. „Ja, das habe ich. Und es geht ihm auch schon besser, aber er wird wohl ein paar Tage noch damit zu kämpfen haben."

Nun war es an James zu nicken. Er wünschte seinem Vater noch eine gute Nacht und sagte ihm er solle seine Mutter grüßen, bevor er die Tür zum Büro endgültig schloss und den anderen folgte. Sie waren schon hinunter gegangen und warteten nun vor dem Wasserspeier auf ihn. Fragend sahen sie ihn an und er erzählte ihnen, was er noch von seinem Dad gewollt hatte.

Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Raum der Schulsprecher um die anderen abzuholen um dann schlafen zu gehen. James erzählte ihnen kurz, was geschehen war und alle waren geschockt.

Aber am meisten traf es wohl Beccy, als der Schulsprecher ihr sagte, dass ihr Vater verletzt worden war.

„Oh Merlin!", sagte Beccy und wurde blass. „Was ist mit Dad? Jetzt sag schon, James!"

Dieser jedoch versuchte, die Irin schnell wieder zu beruhigen. „Dad sagte, es ginge schon wieder besser und in ein paar Tagen sei er wieder ganz gesund. Außer seinem Zauberstab, der verbrannt ist, ist alles gut gegangen."

Beccy atmete erleichtert auf und lehnte sch kurz an Remus, der neben sie getreten war und sie umarmte.

Schweigend gingen die Freunde weiter in ihren Turm und ohne es abzusprechen geschlossen in den Schlafsaal der Jungen. Weder Lily noch Beccy wollten heute Nacht alleine schlafen und Ginny fand, das Harry diese Nacht ebenfalls nicht alleine verbringen sollte.

Als sie den Saal betraten, war dieser jedoch nicht leer. Luna, Harrys Katze, lag zusammengerollt auf dessen Bett. Wie sie allerdings hereingekommen war, war den Freunden ein Rätsel.

„Hey meine Süße, auch Mal wieder da?", fragte Harry und setzte sich zu der schwarzweißen Katze aufs Bett und krauelte sie hinter den Ohren. Genüsslich schloss die Samtpfote ihre grünen Augen und drückte sich gegen seine Hand, als wollte sie sagen, dass es ihr gefalle und sie gerne mehr davon hätte. Je länger er dies tat, desto ruhiger wurde er, bis sich sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht schlich.

„Ich freue mich schon auf unseren nächsten Ausflug nach Potter Manor", sagte er leise.

Beccy grinste nun ebenfalls, als sie Harrys Worte hörte. Sie hatte sich langsam von ihrem Schock erholt. Sie wusste, dass solche Situationen jetzt immer wieder passieren würden, denn ihr Dad hatte nun einmal einen gefährlichen Job. Sie war nur einfach froh, dass er diesmal noch glimpflich davon gekommen war. „Du wirst sie mögen, Harry. Sie sind wundervolle Menschen. Ich hoffe, dass ich mit nach Potter Manor darf, ich würde beide gerne einmal wieder sehen."

Als Lily aus dem Bad kam und sich in James' Bett legte, sprang Luna von Harrys Bett um zu ihr zu gehen. Die Kleine legte sich auf Lilys Bauch und stupste sie mit ihrer kalten und nassen Nase an, so dass Lily zu ihr schaute. Luna sah der Rothaarigen lange in die Augen und als beide den Blick von einander lösten, schlich sich auch auf Lilys Gesicht ein kleines, zaghaftes Lächeln.

Langsam kehrte Ruhe in den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler ein. Sie wünschten sich noch gegenseitig eine Gute Nacht und die drei Pärchen kuschelten sich eng aneinander, während Peter und Sirius alleine in ihren Betten lagen. Die meisten schliefen sofort ein und wer dies nicht tat, bekam einen kurzen Besuch von der schwarzen Samtpfote, so dass auch diese Schüler bald ins Land der Träume drifteten.

Am nächsten Morgen war Samstag und die acht Freunde standen für ein Wochenende relativ früh auf, da die Hälfte von ihnen heute ein wichtiges Quidditchspiel hatte. Ginny, Beccy, Harry und James gingen deshalb auch schon mit geschulterten Besen und in ihren Quidditchroben zum Frühstück hinunter, damit sie nicht erst noch einmal in ihren Turm mussten. Begeistert wurden sie empfangen, sowohl von ihrem eigenen Haus, als auch von den Schülern aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, denn diese beiden Häuser hofften, dass die Gryffindors den Slytherins zeigen würden, wo der Schnatz flog.

Ginny und James unterhielten sich noch etwas über die Taktik, mit der die beiden Jäger das gegnerische Team austricksen wollten, als die Posteulen in die Große Halle geflogen kamen. Zwei Eulen visierten Lily und Remus an, um ihnen ihren täglichen Tagespropheten zu bringen. Nachdem sie die fünf Knuts für die Bezahlung in die kleinen Beutel an den Beinen der Eulen getan hatten, schlugen sie fast synchron die Zeitung auf und erstarrten.

„Oh nein", sagte Lily und starrte fassungslos auf das Titelblatt. James und Ginny hielten in ihren Gesprächen inne und beugten sich ebenso wie Peter, Beccy, Sirius und Harry zu ihren Freunden mit den Zeitungen hinüber, um mitlesen zu können.

**Linie der Gryffindors existiert wieder!**

_Was wird sich nun in der Zaubererwelt verändern? Werden sie ihre alten Rechte und Pflichten wahrnehmen?_

Ein Bericht Ihrer Sonderkorrespondentin Rita Kimmkorn.

Wie ich aus zuverlässiger Quelle erfahren habe, haben sich die Erben Gryffindors nach über sechshundert Jahren endlich wieder gezeigt.

Vor ein paar Tagen war die Familie Potter nur eine hoch angesehene Zaubererfamilie um deren Geschlecht es die wildesten Spekulationen ihrer Abstammung gab.

Es hieß sie seien mit Gryffindor selbst verwandt. Allerdings wurde dieses Gerücht nie bestätigt, da keiner der Vorfahren von Liam Baltasar Potter (41 Jahre, Leiter der Aurorenabteilung) einen Test bei Gringotts machen wollte.

All diese Gerüchte um Erben von Lord Gryffindor sind jedoch wahr!

Am 21. Januar waren Liam Potter mit seiner Frau Claire (40) und seinem Sohn James (17 Jahre, Schulsprecher in Hogwarts), dessen Freundin Lily Evans (18 Jahre, Schulsprecherin in Hogwarts) und zwei weiteren uns unbekannten Personen, in der Winkelgasse bei Gringotts um den magischen Erbschaftstest zu machen. Dabei kam heraus, dass die Gerüchte, die sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten hartnäckig gehalten hatten, wahr sind und die Familie Potter von dem ehrenwerten Gründer Hogwarts, Lord Godric Gryffindor und dessen Frau Lady Sarah Gryffindor, abstammen.

Fragen, die wir uns nun stellen müssen, sind:

Was wird sich in unserer Welt ändern?

Wie wird sich Hogwarts ändern?

Wird Dumbledore weiterhin Schulleiter bleiben und Jason Wilfort Zaubereiminister?

Laut den alten Gesetzen, die nie geändert wurden, da der Zaubereradel vor fünfhundert Jahren ausstarb, haben die Potters, oder wie sie von nun an zu nennen sind, Lord und Lady Gryffindor-Potter, ein weitreichendes Mitbestimmungsrecht in der Zaubererwelt.

Sie haben bei allen neuen Gesetzentscheidungen ein Veto-Recht, genau wie bei der Ernennung eines neuen Ministers. Ebenso können sie, falls der Minister nicht im Sinne des Volkes handelt, diesen absetzen.

In Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, haben sie ebenso ein weitreichendes Mitbestimmungsrecht. Sie haben das letzte Wort bei der Ernennung und Entlassung des Lehrkörpers so wie bei der des Leiters der Schule. Auch können sie aktiv in den Lehrplan eingreifen und Inhalte des laufenden Unterrichts streichen oder eigene hinzufügen.

Leider bekam ich kein Interview mit Lord Gryffindor-Potter um die Fragen, was sich nun ändern wird, zu klären. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sich Lord und Lady Gryffindor-Potter bald möglich zu der politischen Lage in unserem Land äußern und zu einer Stellungnahme bereit sind.

Auf jeden Fall werde ich, Ihre Sonderkorrespondentin Rita Kimmkorn, Sie auf dem Laufenden halten und Sie über jede neue Entwicklung informieren.

Ich möchte mich hier noch einmal ganz direkt an unsere neuen Adligen richten und sie bitten, mir auf meine Interviewanfragen zu antworten, um Ihnen, unserer werten Leserschaft, die Wahrheit berichten zu können.

Wie wird wohl der junge Lord James Liam Gryffindor-Potter mit dem Druck umgehen? Wird die junge und begabte Hexe Lily Evans an seiner Seite bleiben?

Auch auf diese Fragen versuche ich, für Sie Antworten zu finden.

Auf den Seiten zwei bis fünf erfahren Sie mehr über das ehemalige Leben der Familie Potter und was sich nun, da sie Lord und Lady Gryffindor-Potter sind, ändern wird und auch im Detail, was sich für uns ändern wird.

Keiner hatte bemerkt, dass Harry sich krampfhaft seine Narbe hielt, kurz nachdem der Tagesprophet eingetroffen war, denn alle versuchten in den Ausgaben von Lily und Remus zu lesen, was dort über das Erbe stand, bis Professor Dumbledore an den Tisch getreten kam.

„Harry alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Schulleiter und schaute den Zeitreisenden prüfend an.

Harry sah auf, sein eben noch schmerzhaft verzogenes Gesicht glättete sich wieder langsam und auch Farbe kam in sein Gesicht zurück. „Es geht schon wieder, Professor. Er liest nur auch gerade Zeitung und ist genauso wenig begeistert wie wir."

Dumbledore nickte verstehend. Er wusste genau, dass Harry mit ‚er' Voldemort meinte und hoffte nur, dass der Angriff auf die Evans' von gestern nur in sofern Zufall gewesen war, als das es sich nicht auf den neuen Titel der Potters bezog. „Kannst du spielen?", fragte der Direktor noch und musterte seinen Schützling eingehend.

„Nichts könnte mich davon abhalten", sagte Harry und bekam sogar schon wieder ein zaghaftes Lächeln zu Stande.

Alle widmeten sich wieder ihrem Frühstück, denn das was gerade passiert war bei Harry, war kein Thema was sie an so einem Ort besprechen konnten, wo dutzende von Schülern zu hören konnten. Dagegen der Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn schon.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass das noch ein Geheimnis bleibt", seufzte James und sah sich in der Halle um. Viele Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet, denn nicht nur Lily und Remus bekamen den Tagespropheten. Viele der Mädchen, die ihn ohnehin schon kichernd anstarrten, guckten nun noch eine Spur hoffnungsvoller und kicherten noch etwas lauter, besonders, wenn er in ihre Richtung sah. „Lasst uns zur Kabine gehen, ich halte das hier nicht mehr aus."

Beccy trommelte ihre Mannschaft zusammen und geschlossen verließen sie die Große Halle Richtung Spielfeld, wo sich auch die Umkleiden der Mannschaften befanden. Sirius, Peter, Remus und Lily folgten ihnen. Als die vier oben auf der Tribüne angekommen waren, gab Sirius der Rothaarigen James' Zwei-Wege-Spiegel, damit sie ihn, Remus und Peter warnen konnte, falls sich jemand von Quidditchplatz wegbewegen sollte. Zwar hatten die drei James' und Harrys Tarnumhänge dabei, aber man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

Die vier Gryffindors setzten sich und warteten auf den Anpfiff des Spiels, erst dann wollten die drei Rumtreiber mit ihrer kleinen Rache für Malfoy und seine Freunde loslegen.

Beide Mannschaften kamen auf den Platz geflogen und Beccy landete vor Madam Hooch, die wie immer das Spiel leiten würde und gab Jack Mulder, dem Kapitän der Slytherins, die Hand. Sie verzog keine Mien,e obwohl man selbst von den Tribünen aus sehen konnte, dass ihre Hand nicht gerade zart angefasst wurde. Der Pfiff erklang und Remus, Sirius und Peter verließen die Tribünen.

„Potter gibt ab an Wright und die fliegt auf die Ringe zu, wird geblockt von Mulder. Sie lässt den Quaffel fallen. Chance für die Slytherins. NEIN! Doch nicht, Midnight am Ball. War das Absicht von Wright? Der fliegt weiter und _Tor für Gryffindor_. 10:0!", erklang der Kommentar von Kenneth Kaboth, einem Ravenclaw Fünftklässler.

Lily sah dem Spiel gespannt zu. Zwar hatte sie die Leidenschaft von Beccy und James für diesen Sport noch nie verstanden, aber wenn ihr Haus spielte, war sie immer auf der Tribüne und feuerte es aus Leibeskräften an. Sie konnte sehen, wie Harry weite Kreise über das Spielfeld drehte und sich eifrig nach dem Schnatz umsah, wie Beccy das Schlagholz schwang um die Klatscher auf die Gegner zu hetzen und wie James und Ginny sich mit Dany Midnight den Quaffel so schnell hin und her warfen, dass die Slytherins kaum folgen konnten.

***

„Au Pete, pass auf! Du hättest doch als Ratte mitkommen sollen, dann würdest du mir nicht laufend auf den Fuß treten", fluchte Sirius und humpelte weiter in Richtung der Kerker. Sie mussten sich beeilen, denn schließlich konnte Harry den Sucher der Slytherins nicht ewig vom Fangen des Schnatzes abhalten.

„Wir sind da, wie ist das Passwort?", fragte Remus unter dem anderen Tarnumhang leise.

„Toujours pur" murmelte Peter und eine Spur von Widerwillen ob des Mottos war in seiner Stimme zu hören. Die Steinwand schob sich zur Seite und so konnten die drei Freunde in das Heiligtum der Slytherins eintreten. Sie sahen sich kurz um, aber befanden sofort, dass ihr Gemeinschaftsraum um einiges gemütlicher war. Nicht nur, dass sie hier kein wirkliches Sonnenlicht hatten, nein es war auch stickig und irgendwie muffig hier unten.

Ihre Aufgaben hatten sie schon lange besprochen und so setzte sich Peter mit der Karte der Rumtreiber in einen der Sessel vor den Kamin und studierte diese aufmerksam, um ja keinen unliebsamen Besuch zu bekommen.

Remus verwandelte kleine Zweige in große Waschzuber, die er anschließend mit kochendem Wasser füllte und einen Warmhaltezauber drauf legte, so dass die Temperatur konstant bei siebenundneunzig Grad Celsius lag.

Währenddessen ging Sirius in den Schlafsaal der Jungen aus dem siebten Jahr und leerte deren Kleiderschränke. Nur bei Severus Snape versteckte er, wie sie es Lily versprochen hatten, eine Garnitur Roben und Unterwäsche, so dass man glauben konnte, die wären nur übersehen worden. Anschließend ging er wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und tat die Kleidung eines jeden in einen anderen Waschzuber. Darüber befestigte er ein Namensschild, so dass jeder seine Kleidung ohne Probleme wieder finden würde.

***

„Tor für Gryffindor, damit steht es nun schon 170 zu 120! Die Überraschung des Spiels ist eindeutig die neue Spielerin Ginevra Wright, die erst kurz vor Weihnachten nach Hogwarts kam. Sie spielt schon perfekt mit ihren Kollegen James Potter und Danny Midnight zusammen. Bis auf das eine Mal am Anfang des Spieles ist der Schnatz noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Dort hatten die Gryffindors Glück, dass ihr Treiber Brad O'Brien den Sucher von Slytherin mit einem Klatscher aus der Flugbahn geworfen hat und der Schnatz währenddessen verschwand", rief der Stadionsprecher laut.

Es war ein spannendes Spiel, in dem sich, wie es zu erwarten war, beide Mannschaften nichts schenkten. Harry kreiste immer noch nervös über dem Spielfeld und hielt nach dem kleinen goldenen Ball mit Flügeln Ausschau. Er wusste, dass er ihn noch nicht fangen durfte, denn er sollte versuchen den drei Rumtreibern, die sich zurzeit in den Kerkern der Slytherins befanden, so viel Zeit wie möglich einzuräumen. Immer wieder spähte Harry zu seinem Kontrahenten Simon Summer hinüber um zu schauen, ob er den Schnatz schon sah. Auch wanderten seine Blicke immer wieder zur Gryffindor Tribüne wo er Lily mit ihren roten Haaren sofort ausmachen konnte, aber es war noch nichts zu sehen von Sirius, Remus und Peter.

„Ich glaube, Summer hat den Schnatz gesehen!", schrie Kenneth Kaboth in sein Megafon und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken.

Er schaute sich nach dem Slytherin um und stellte mit Erschrecken fest, das dieser geradewegs auf ihn zugeschossen kam. Schnell wendete Harry seinen Besen und guckte sich um und erblickte nun ebenfalls den Schnatz, welcher in der Nähe der Gryffindor Ringe flog. Harry legte sich flach auf seinen Besen und beschleunigte diesen bis zum Maximum. Nun waren beide Sucher gleich auf und kamen dem Objekt ihrer Begierde immer näher. Der Schnatz änderte seine Richtung und flog gen Boden.

Harry grinste innerlich. _So gut kann Summer nicht sein, dass er mir den noch wegschnappt. Immerhin sind Sturzflüge meine Spezialität, auch wenn ich leider nicht meinen Feuerblitz habe_, dachte er und lenkte fast zeitgleich mit dem Slytherin seinen Besen zur Erde. Steil flogen beide hinunter und man merkte, dass das Publikum die beiden gespannt beobachtete und die Luft anhielt.

Es war mittlerweile fast still im Stadion, alles was man hörte war der Kommentar des Stadionsprechers, aber den nahm keiner der beiden Sucher zur Kenntnis.

Nur noch fünf Meter bis zum Boden – Harry drückte sich noch etwas weiter auf den Stil und Simon tat es ihm gleich.

Noch vier Meter bis zum Boden – Harry versuchte, das Letzte aus seinem Besen zu holen, aber er konnte den anderen einfach nicht abschütteln.

Noch drei Meter bis zum Boden – sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde verbissen.

Noch zwei Meter bis zum Boden, der Schnatz flog mittlerweile wenige Zentimeter über der Erde.

Noch einen Meter bis zum Boden – Harry streckte seinen Arm aus und konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, dass Summers seinen Besenstil nach oben zog.

Noch fünfzig Zentimeter bis zum Boden – Harrys Fingerspitzen berührten fast den Schnatz.

Noch dreißig Zentimeter – seine Finger umschlossen den goldenen Ball und er riss den Besen in die waagerechte. Seine Schuhspitzen hinterließen Rillen auf in dem Gras, aber das störte Harry wenig. Er war froh, dass er den Schnatz gefangen hatte und hoffte nur, dass Sirius, Remus und Peter rechzeitig fertig werden würden.

_Sorry, Jungs_, dachte er, _weiter hinauszögern konnte ich es nicht._

Grinsend landete er in der Mitte des Stadions und war sofort umringt von seinen Kameraden, die ihm zum Fang gratulierten.

***

Die Kleidung der Slytherin Jungs kochte nun fast vollständig. Nur noch die letzten Stücke von Severus Snape fehlten.

„Pete, Pete melde dich", hörte der dunkelblonde Gryffindor aus seiner Hosentasche die Lilys Stimme.

Peter griff in seine Tasche und zog einen kleinen Spiegel hervor, der wie ein Schminktaschenspiegel für Mädchen aussah. Der Deckel war verziert. In der Mitte war ein kleiner Kreis umgeben von vier Kreisen in derselben Größe und diese fünf Kreise waren von einem großen Ring umgeben. Peter klappte den Deckel auf und sah Lilys Gesicht. „Was gibt es?", wollte er wissen und sah die Rothaarige fragend an.

„Das Spiel ist zu Ende, seht zu, dass ihr verschwindet!"

Peter konnte kaum verstehen, was Lily sagte, da es im Hintergrund so laut war, aber als er seinen Blick zum Tisch wandern ließ, auf welchem die Karte lag, erbleichte er. Dort waren viele Punkte zu sehen, die sich vom Quidditchstadion wegbewegten. „Wir beeilen uns", sagte er noch, bevor er den Spiegel wieder zuklappte und in seine Tasche zurücksteckte.

„Seht zu, Jungs. Das Spiel ist zu Ende, wir müssen verschwinden."

Remus und Sirius nickten, beförderten noch die letzten Kleidungsstücke in den Zuber und wandten sich schon zum Gehen, als Sirius sich noch einmal umdrehte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, nahm sich einen Stock und verwandelte diesen in ein großes Pappschild. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab abermals und feine Linien bildeten sich auf dem Plakat.

‚_**Legt euch nicht mit uns an. Viel Spaß beim Einkaufen. Die Muggelfreunde!'**_

Remus und Peter grinsten, als sie das lasen, aber nur einen kurzen Moment später erstarrten sie, als sich der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete.


	53. Die Muggelfreunde

_**Kapitel 52**_

**Die Muggelfreunde**

„Man was für ein Spiel! Summers hätte weiter fliegen müssen, dann hätte er diesen komischen Smith noch abgehängt", meckerte ein Slytherin, welcher gerade den Raum betrat. Sirius und Remus hatten sich, als sie bemerkten, wie sich die Steinwand öffnete, schnell unter den Tarnumhängen versteckt und Peter hatte sich ebenso blitzschnell in seine Animagusgestalt verwandelt. Dann war die kleine Ratte zu den Füßen seiner Freunde gelaufen, hatte sich von Remus hochnehmen lassen und saß nun auf dessen Schulter.

„Stimmt, nun haben diese Blutsverräter auch noch die besten Aussichten auf den Quidditchcup, der eigentlich uns zu steht", sagte Dasius und sein Gesicht spiegelte tiefe Abscheu wieder. Sie wandten sich dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu und sahen, was Sirius, Peter und Remus getan hatten.

Dasius' Augen wurden groß, als er die Waschzuber erblickte. „WAS IN SLYTHERINS NAMEN IST DAS?!"

Ungläubig betrachtete er die Bottiche und entdeckte zu seinem Entsetzen sein Namensschild genau auf dem mittleren Zuber.

Mit großen Schritten ging er darauf zu und erkannte in derselben Sekunde, dass es Kleidung war, die darin schwamm – _seine_ Kleidung!

Wütend und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken griff er sofort hinein – und zog seine Hand eben so schnell schreiend wieder heraus.

„AH! Verdammt, ist das heiß! _Das kocht ja_!", fluchte er und hielt sich die Hand, biss jedoch die Zähne zusammen – immerhin war er ein Malfoy!

Wütend fuhr er herum. „Du da!", blaffte er einen zusammen zuckenden Drittklässler an. „Hol den Hauslehrer. _Jetzt_!"

Der Angesprochene quiekte irgendetwas als Antwort und rannte aus dem Raum, als ein weiterer Siebtklässler, Matthew Simmens, mit großen Augen auf die aufgestellten Bottiche zuging.

„Hey!", sagte er so empört, dass Sirius beinahe laut losgelacht hätte und sich hastig auf die Zunge biss, „das sind _meine_ Sachen."

„Ich bitte dich, Simmens, wen interessieren schon _deine_ Sachen?", spottete Dasius und blitzte seinen Mitschüler böse an.

„Aber – ", stammelte dieser und zeigte hilflos auf seine kochenden Kleider, „Wer hat das getan? Und warum? _Und wie kann man es aufhalten_?"

„Was kümmert es mich, was mit _deinen_ Klamotten passiert? Es sind _meine_ Roben, die dort gekocht werden und wenn ich noch ein armseliges Wort von dir höre, dann – " Drohend erhob Dasius den Zauberstab und machte zwei Schritte auf Simmens zu, als der ausgeschickte Drittklässler zurück kehrte – und mit ihm Professor Slughorn.

„Was ist hier los?", wollte er in strengem Ton wissen und brachte so etwas Ruhe in die aufgebrachte Menge.

„Sir, jemand hat meine Roben gekocht", sagte Dasius so trocken, dass nicht wenige nun wirklich begannen zu kichern und sich dafür geradezu tödliche Blicke einfingen. Schnell sahen sie in eine andere Richtung.

„Ihre Roben?", fragte Slughorn und sah seinen Schüler fragend an. „Wie meinen Sie – _oh_." In dem Augenblick entdeckte auch er die großen Waschzuber, in denen geduldig die Kleidung der Siebtklässlerjungen vor sich hin blubberte und dampfte – und schrumpfte.

„Haben Sie einen Anhaltspunkt, wer das war?"

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln war die Antwort, bis schließlich Matthew Simmens auf das Schild zeigte, welches an der Wand über den Bottichen hing.

„_Legt euch nicht mit uns an. Viel Spaß beim Einkaufen. Die Muggelfreunde_", las der Tränkemeister laut vor. „Wer sind die Muggelfreunde?", fragte er in die Runde, wieder antworteten ihm nur ratlose Gesichter.

Niemand sah in diesem Moment die kleine Spitze eines Zauberstabes, die plötzlich in der Luft zu schweben schien und auf das Schild gerichtet war.

Plötzlich blinkte der Schriftzug hell auf und die Buchstaben veränderten sich und wurden zu einer Zahl.

_Verbliebene Waschzeit: 3 Std 9 Min und 23 Sek_ stand da nun; einige lachten, andere stöhnten genervt und entsetzt auf.

„Professor?", wandte sich Dasius an seinen Hauslehrer, „Wollen Sie den Zauber nicht endlich aufheben? Meine Roben waren nun wirklich lange genug da drin und wenn sie es noch länger sind, fürchte ich, kann ich sie unserem Hauselfen anziehen."

Professor Slughorn musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen und schien zu überlegen. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn einige Male – doch nichts passierte.

„Es tut mir leid, Mister Malfoy – aber dieser Zauber ist sehr raffiniert. Ich kann ihn nicht brechen, ich fürchte, wir müssen tatsächlich die angegebene Zeit abwarten und dann sehen, was wir von Ihren Roben noch retten können."

Enttäuscht fluchte Dasius vor sich hin und auch die anderen betroffenen Siebtklässler sahen betrübt drein.

„Gehen Sie jetzt alle erst einmal zum Mittagessen, in der Zeit werde ich mit Professor Dumbledore beraten, was zu tun ist", entschied Slughorn schließlich und nach und nach leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum.

Auch Sirius, Remus und Peter folgten den Schülern Richtung Große Halle, blieben aber hinter ihnen zurück und bogen schließlich ab um zum Gryffindorturm zu gelangen. Auch hier mussten sie vorsichtig sein und schlichen sich erst hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal, wo die anderen bereits warteten, ehe sie sich lachend die Tarnumhänge von den Köpfen zogen.

Sofort wurden sie von allen Seiten mit Fragen bestürmt.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?-"

„Wie haben sie reagiert?- "

„War Slughorn da?- "

Remus grinste und Peter schnappte sich nach seiner Rückverwandlung die nächste Wasserflasche.

„Naja", begann ersterer immer noch lachend. „Selbst Slughorn kann den Zauber nicht knacken und Malfoy hat sein Herz für Hauselfen entdeckt."

Sirius hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen und auch die anderen kicherten, waren jedoch etwas verwirrt über die letzte Aussage.

„Erklärt uns das unterwegs – ich bin am verhungern!", maulte James und erhob sich. Lachend und guter Laune folgten die anderen ihm in die Große Halle, wo sie als erstes einen Blick zum Slytherintisch warfen, erneut losprusteten und sich schließlich hinsetzten.

Irgendwer sprach einen „_Muffliato_" über ihre Gruppe und mit der Sicherheit, dass nun niemand sie belauschen konnte, ließen sie sich über den Streich und die Slytherins aus, dass so manch ein Lehrer ziemlich blass oder wütend geworden wäre.

Eine einzelne Eule flog plötzlich herein, gespannt blickten einige Schüler auf und verfolgten ihren Weg direkt zum Gryffindortisch.

„Mozart!", rief Lily erfreut auf und wusste nicht, ob sie erleichtert sein oder Angst haben sollte; schließlich wusste sie bereits durch Liam, dass es ihren Eltern gut ging.

Mozart ließ sich auf ihrem ausgestreckten Arm nieder und Lily band ihm mit der freien Hand den Brief vom Fuß, welchen er ihr geduldig hinhielt.

Dann bot sie ihm noch ein wenig von ihrem Mittagessen an, doch Mozart war bereits wieder verschwunden und flog mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen den Dachstreben entgegen.

Die anderen waren nun sehr still geworden und ließen Lily in Ruhe den Brief ihrer Eltern lesen. Deren Hände zitterten leicht, was James bemerkte und ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Es geht ihnen gut, das hat Dad doch gesagt", versuchte er sie mit leisen Worten zu beruhigen, doch Lily nahm ihn kaum wahr und faltete hastig das Papier auseinander. Es war Pergament, welches ohne Zweifel von Liam und Claire stammte.

_Liebste Lily,_

_wie wir wissen, hat Liam dir bereits erzählt, was gestern Nacht in Spinners End geschehen ist. Aber mache dir keine Sorgen, uns geht es gut und einen Großteil der Einrichtung konnten die Zauberer auch retten – Magie ist wirklich sonderbar, aber in dem Fall auch eine wertvolle Hilfe!_

_Es wurde niemand verletzt und betraf „nur" unser Haus, von welchen nun noch nicht einmal die Grundmauern stehen._

_Zunächst wurde uns angeboten, bei Liam und Claire Potter zu bleiben, aber wir wollen ihnen nicht zur Last fallen und werden uns schon bald nach etwas Neuem umsehen. Die beiden sind wirklich sehr nett und hilfsbereit und haben uns, wenn man es so sieht, das Leben gerettet. _

_Es ist alles noch ziemlich verwirrend, der Gedanke, dass hier nichts so ist, wie wir es aus unserem Haus kennen, ist schon sehr ungewohnt. Aber wir versuchen und so gut es geht an die sprechenden Bilder und Spiegel, Hauselfen oder Portschlüssel zu gewöhnen ohne komplett den Überblick zu verlieren._

_Wir haben dich lieb und schicken dir eine herzliche Umarmung,_

_Mum und Dad _

Lily atmete tief durch und legte den Brief beiseite, um sich wieder ihrem Essen zu widmen, als sie Beccys Blick bemerkte.

„Geht es… weißt du etwas von Dad?", fragte diese leise und sah ihre Freundin bittend und ziemlich verzweifelt an.

„Oh!", sagte Lily und warf noch einen Blick auf den Brief – und tatsächlich, dort standen unter dem Gruß noch die Lettern _P.S._ .

Lily lächelte, nachdem sie die Worte gelesen hatte und reichte den Brief an die Irin weiter.

„Ich glaube, das ist für dich", grinste sie und nickte noch immer lächelnd auf Remus' fragenden Blick, welcher sich daraufhin etwas entspannte.

Hastig nahm Beccy das Pergament entgegen und suchte nach den Zeilen, die für sie bestimmt waren.

_Liebe Beccy,_

_ich hoffe es ist in Ordnung, dass ich dies an den Brief der Evans' anfüge. Liam erzählte mir, dass ihr bescheid wisst und ich wollte mich zurück melden – mir geht es wieder besser, ich kriege wieder Luft und auch der Husten ist weg. Zwar ist das Atmen noch etwas anstrengend und ich muss mich auf die Suche nach einem neuen Zauberstab und einer neuen Robe machen, aber ansonsten geht es mir gut._

_Liebe Grüße auch von Claire, Liam und natürlich Mum,_

_Dad_

Nun war es an Beccy, erleichtert aufzuatmen und sie gab Lily den Brief wieder zurück. Doch als sie in das Gesicht der Rothaarigen blickte, erschrak sie.

„Lils – was ist denn los?", fragte sie besorgt und sah, wie diese sich schnell eine Träne von der Wange wischte.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, es ist nur… in dem Haus sind wir groß geworden, Petunia und ich und… ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass es nicht mehr da ist. Selbst, wenn sie die meiste Einrichtung gerettet haben, wird es nie mehr dasselbe sein. Es werden fremde Mauern sein, in denen die alten Sachen stehen wie fehlplaziert. Sicher, es ist nur das Haus, wo es eigentlich meine Eltern getroffen hätte – aber es ist trotzdem etwas, dass ich schon jetzt schmerzlichst vermisse. Es war immer so schön, nach Hause zurück zu kehren – und nun gibt es keinen Ort mehr, den ich so nennen kann."

Still weinte sie an James' Schulter, während Beccy versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

„Aber Süße, ein Zuhause ist nicht zwingend an einen Ort gebunden. Du bist immer da Zuhause, wo die Menschen sind, die dich lieben. Ob in Hogwarts, Spinners End oder nun Potter Manor macht da nur wenig Unterschied. Auch, wenn das nicht heißen soll, dass ich es nicht verstehe, dass du traurig bist. Im Gegenteil."

Wenn Beccy sich vorstellte, ihr Haus in Thurles würde abbrennen und nichts als einen schwarzen Brandfleck hinterlassen von dem, was einst ihr Zuhause war, wurde ihr ganz anders. Die Zeit in Hogwarts war schon schwer genug, sie vermisste Irland in jeder Sekunde, die sie in den Schottischen Highlands verbrachte – und doch war sie auch hier Zuhause, bei ihren Freunden und nicht zuletzt bei Remus.

Nach dem Essen beschlossen Remus und Beccy, dass ein wenig frische Luft ihnen gut tun würde; die anderen verstanden den Wink und ließen das Paar allein.

Zu Sirius' und Peters Enttäuschung zogen sich auch Ginny und Harry sowie Lily und James zurück um ein wenig Zeit für sich zu haben.

Während Lily und James sich im Schulsprecherraum einschlossen – schließlich oblag es ihnen, das Passwort kurzerhand zu ändern – machten Harry und Ginny sich auf verborgenen Wegen auf in den Raum der Wünsche.

Dort lagen sie auf einem großen Sofa bei einander, genossen das leise Prasseln eines Wärmespendenden Kamins und ließen ihren Gedanken einfach freien Lauf.

Obwohl sie nun einen Monat hier waren, fühlten sie sich manchmal noch immer als Gäste und ihre Freunde aus ihrer Zeit fehlten ihnen mit jedem Tag mehr.

„Ich frage mich, wie die Schlacht wohl ausging", sagte Ginny zur Decke gerichtet. „Wie es Mum wohl geht. Dad, den Zwillingen, Ron, Charlie, Bill und sogar Percy? Und all den anderen, was sie wohl gerade machen?"

Harry drehte sich zu ihr und strich ihr über den Arm. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er ebenso leise. Auch er hatte sich nicht selten dieselben Fragen gestellt. Die Weasleys waren ebenso seine Familie gewesen, sie hatten ihn aufgenommen wie einen Sohn. Und er ahnte, wie sehr die Ungewissheit an Ginny nagte, die Angst und das Drängen, endlich etwas tun zu wollen.

„Ich vermisse sie, Harry", sagte Ginny leise und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Arm.

„Ich weiß, Gin, ich weiß", murmelte er und hielt sie noch lange im Arm. Er wusste, dass auch er ihr keine Antwort würde geben können und das alles, was sie tun konnten, war, sich auf das vorzubereiten, was vor ihnen lag. Voldemort zu vernichten, das war ihr Ziel, war manchmal alles, was sie einen Schritt vor den anderen setzen ließ und Harry merkte, wie es Ginny stets schwerer fiel, sich zusammen zu nehmen und sich mit der Situation zu arrangieren, wie sie war.

Alles, was er für sie tun konnte, war für sie da zu sein und sie in den Arm zu nehmen, wenn sie es brauchte. Ihr so zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte und zu hoffen, dass sie nicht eines Tages den Mut verlieren würde, den sie ihm so mühsam wieder zurück gegeben hatte.

Ein Kuss weckte ihn sanft, verschlafen blinzelte er.

„Wenn du etwas zu Abend essen möchtest, müssen wir langsam los", sagte Ginny leise, schmiegte sich aber stattdessen wieder an ihn und küsste ihn nochmals.

Harry schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss, lang und zärtlich. Ein Kuss, der einfach Vertrauen schenkte und Liebe aussandte, welche er mit ganzem Herzen zurück gab.

Vorsichtig löste er sich von seiner Freundin und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie brauchten keine Worte, um sich zu verstehen.

Nach endlosen Minuten, so schien es ihnen, war der magische Moment vorbei und sie erhoben sich schweren Herzens um sich wieder in die laute und volle Halle zu begeben, wo Schüler und Lehrer auf ihr Abendessen warteten.

Hand in Hand gingen sie die geheimen Pfade zurück, welche sie bereits in den siebten Stock geführt hatten, ohne von dritten Augen gesehen zu werden und traten schließlich in der Großen Halle an den Gryffindortisch.

Dort trafen sie auf Beccy, Remus, Lily, James, Sirius und Peter, welche noch immer grinsend Blicke zum Slytherintisch warfen und sich über irgendetwas köstlich zu amüsieren schienen.

Doch das Essen sollte noch auf sich warten, denn mit einem Mal wurde es sehr still, als der Schulleiter sich erhob.

Dumbledore richtete seinen Blick auf die Halle. Alle Schüler waren jetzt anwesend, wie er feststellte. Er sah von Tisch zu Tisch und fixierte manche Schüler länger als andere, aber am längsten verweilten seine Augen am Gryffindortisch bei den Schülern, mit denen er in den Weihnachtsferien soviel Zeit verbracht hatte.

Diese bemerkten das natürlich, aber die Gesichter der Rumtreiber verrieten nichts, nur wer Harry und Lily ganz genau ansah, bemerkte einen schuldbewussten Zug in ihren Mienen.

„Heute wurde den männlichen Siebtklässlern aus Slytherin ein übler Streich gespielt", begann Dumbledore mit ernster Stimme. Er selbst hasste diese Art von Ansprachen, gerade zu Zeiten des Krieges war zusätzlicher Zwist zwischen den Häusern nur ein weiteres Pulverfass.

Er strich sich kurz über den Bart und fuhr dann fort. „Wir wissen nicht wer es war, aber wir hoffen, dass _die Muggelfreunde_", die letzten beiden Worte betonte er besonders,„nicht noch einmal in Aktion treten werden, denn sonst hätte das ein schlimmes Nachspiel. Ich bitte euch, geht kameradschaftlicher miteinander um. Wir leben in einer schlimmen Zeit und nur durch Einigkeit können wir das Dunkle von uns abwenden."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sich der Direktor wieder.

Doch Dasius sprang auf. „Dumbledore, das kann nicht alles gewesen sein! Meine komplette Garderobe wurde zerstört! Ich verlange, dass die Schuldigen bestraft werden und mir meine Roben ersetzen müssen!", schrie er quer durch die Halle und funkelte den Schulleiter böse an.

„Mister Malfoy, achten Sie auf ihren Ton!", rief Slughorn vom Lehrertisch.

Dumbledore hob die Hand und brachte damit beide zum Schweigen. „Mister Malfoy, das mit Ihren Roben tut mir sehr leid, aber da wir nicht wissen, wer die Schuldigen sind, können wir auch niemanden bestrafen. Und was das Ersetzen ihrer Garderobe betrifft, ich glaube nicht, dass Ihre Familie es sich nicht leisten kann, diese zu ersetzen." Er hatte sehr ruhig gesprochen und man konnte nicht heraushören, was er fühlte. Jedoch hatte er aus den Augenwinkeln immer wieder zu den Rumtreibern geschielt, hielt sich mit öffentlichen Anschuldigungen jedoch zurück.

„Sie elender Witz von einem Schulleiter! Sie sind doch selber so ein Muggelfreund! Sie nehmen diese Schlammblutfreunde auch noch in Schutz, womöglich waren Sie es selbst, der dies getan hat!", schrie Dasius außer sich vor Wut.

„Zwei Wochen Nachsitzen bei Mister Filch, Mister Malfoy und nun begeben Sie sich unverzüglich in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und wenn ich noch einmal Beleidigungen dieser Art von Ihnen höre, wird es ernsthafte Konsequenzen für Sie haben." Dumbledores Stimme war plötzlich messerscharf und hallte unnatürlich laut von den Wänden der nun todstillen Halle wider. So hatte noch _nie_ jemand mit einem Lehrer – geschweige denn, dem Direktor – gesprochen!

Dasius Malfoy warf dem Schulleiter noch einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, bevor er seine langen blonden Haare über die Schulter warf und aus der Großen Halle stolzierte.

Kaum hatte der Slytherin die Halle verlassen, brach lautes Stimmengewirr unter den Schülern aus, während Dumbledore sich auf seinen Platz zurück sinken ließ.

Doch kaum war das Essen endlich vor ihren Augen erschienen, ließ ein Rauschen sie zur Decke aufsehen, als ein unerwarteter Schwarm Posteulen herein flog und eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten, den _Abendpropheten_, auf den Tellern ihrer Adressaten fallen ließen.

Erneut ging ein Murmeln durch die Schüler, eilig bezahlten sie die Eulen und lasen die Titelüberschrift – was konnte so wichtig sein, dass der Tagesprophet eine Sonderausgabe druckte?

**Lord Gryffindor gewinnt!**

**Die Mannschaft des neuen ehrenwerten Lord James Liam Gryffindor-Potter gewann heute das Quidditchspiel in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.**

Lord Gryffindor-Potter, der, nebenbei bemerkt, Schulsprecher ist, gehört selbst verständlich dem Hause Gryffindor an und schickte den Erzrivalen aus Slytherin mit einem Souveränen Sieg von 320 zu 120 in die Kabinen. Damit hat seine Mannschaft gute Chancen auf den diesjährigen Quidditchpokal, der jedes Jahr unter den vier Häusern ausgelost wird.

„Er ist ein brillianter Jäger, ohne ihn wäre die Mannschaft aufgeschmissen", sagt die Kapitänin, Rebecca O'Connor, während sie ihm bewundernd hinter her sieht.

Lord Gryffindor-Potter spielt bereits seit seinem dritten Jahr im Team seines Hauses und blickt auf eine lange Spielerfahrung zurück, in welcher er schon bereits oft sein Wurfgeschick mit dem Quaffel unter Beweis stellen durfte.

Hoffen wir, dass ihn dieses Glück noch bis an das Saisonende begleiten wird und er dann in jenen Händen den Pokal in die Höhe recken kann.

Ihre Sonderkorrespondentin

Rita Kimmkorn.

(Bisherige Quidditcherfolge des Lord Gryffindor-Potter finden Sie auf Seite 6.

Eine Familienchronik der Familie Gryffindor-Potter haben wir für Sie auf den Seiten 5, 9 und 11 zusammen gestellt)

Wütend knüllte James Lilys Tagesprophet zusammen, in welchem er über deren Schulter gelesen hatte.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", fluchte er laut und auch Beccys Gesicht war flammend rot vor Wut.

„Woher auch immer sie den Satz hat – ich habe ihn bestimmt nicht gesagt!", motzte sie, woraufhin James sie verwundert ansah.

„James, was guckst du so? Du weißt, dass ich dich für einen sehr guten Spieler halte, aber deswegen muss ich noch nicht gleich in meiner eigenen Schleimspur ausrutschen", sagte sie, James lachte.

Nicht wenige Zeitungen waren nach der enttäuschenden – und für sie ganz und gar nicht neuen – Miteilung auf dem Boden gelandet und man wandte sich wieder dem eigentlichen Geschehen zu – Essen.

Wütend hackte James auf seinem Teller herum, bis Lily ihm diesen kurzerhand weg nahm.

„Entweder, du lässt den Teller heile und isst ordentlich oder du lässt es", sagte sie in ernstem Ton. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand James nun tatsächlich auf, murmelte etwas, das keiner verstand und stampfte, noch immer wütend, davon.

Fragend sahen ihm die anderen hinter her, doch als Sirius aufstehen und ihm folgen wollte, hielt Harry ihn fest.

„Lass ihn sich erst einmal ausfliegen, der braucht einen freien Kopf", meinte er und Sirius setzte sich widerstrebend zurück auf seinen Platz.

„Woher weißt du, dass er fliegen ist?", fragte Peter, Harry grinste.

„Hey, ich bin immerhin sein Sohn. Ich hätte es genau so gemacht."


	54. Wie bringt man einen Käfer zur

_**Kapitel 53**_

**Wie bringt man einen Käfer zur Strecke?**

Wütend und genervt verließ James das Schloss. Er war, nachdem er die große Halle verlassen hatte, in den Schlafsaal hinauf gelaufen, hatte sich einen warmen Umhang, Handschuhe und Schal geschnappt und seinen Besen geschultert, um nun auf den Ländereien ein paar Runden zu fliegen um seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Er war kaum vor das Portal getreten, als er sein Fluggerät bestieg und dem Abendhimmel entgegen flog.

_Was bildet sich diese Kimmkorn ein! Will sie jetzt über alles, was ich oder meine Eltern tun, schreiben? Vielleicht sollte ich ihr jeden Abend einen Brief schreiben mit einem genauen Plan, was ich den Tag über gemacht habe, wann ich aufgestanden bin, wann ins Bad und wann ich Lily geküsst habe. Hat die Frau kein eigenes Leben?_

All diese Fragen und Dinge drehten sich im Kopf des Gryffindors immer wieder im Kreis. Er hatte gehofft, dass das Fliegen ihn beruhigen würde, wie es das sonst auch tat, aber heute hatte es keinen Erfolg. Er bemerkte die glitzernde Schneelandschaft unter ihm gar nicht, auch der Kraken, der ihm aus der Mitte des Sees zu zuwinken schien, erregte nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit.

_Wie kann Dad das nur zulassen_?

Er flog weite Kreise über die Ländereien, vom See ein Stück über den Verbotenen Wald, wo gerade ein paar Thestrale ihre Runden über den Bäumen zogen, aber auch diese eindrucksvollen und hochintelligenten Geschöpfe, die ihm eine Weile in der Luft Gesellschaft leisteten, schien er nicht wahrzunehmen. Das Fliegen auf seinem Besen schien nur automatisch abzulaufen, ohne dass er wirklich bemerkte, was er tat oder wo er hinflog, aber das störte ihn nicht sonderlich.

Langsam drehte er ab um wieder auf das Schloss zu zufliegen. Kurz bevor er wieder am Eingang angelangt war, drehte er in der Luft ab und flog auf die Eber am Eingang auf die Ländereien zu. Flog durch das Tor und landete jenseits von ihm. Er stieg ab und verschwand einen kleinen Moment später mit einem leisen Plopp.

* * *

„James wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn er das liest", sagte Liam Potter beim Abendessen, Auch die Familie Potter hatte gerade den Abendpropheten bekommen und saß mit Lilys Eltern am Tisch im Salon.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Dave während er die Hauselfe, die ihm gerade etwas zu Essen auf den Teller legte, freundlich und dankend anlächelte.

„Die Presse ist los", seufzte er und reichte Dave die Zeitung weiter, damit auch er den Artikel lesen konnte. In dem Moment hörten die vier Erwachsenen, wie die Haustür aufgestoßen wurde. Liam erhob sich von seinem Platz, zog seinen Zauberstab und bedeutete den anderen im Salon zu bleiben. Man konnte in diesen Zeiten nie vorsichtig genug sein. Zwar hatte Liam die Schutzzauber über Potter Manor verstärkt, aber es gab in den Reihen der Todesser sicherlich eine Reihe von Fluchbrechern, für die das Umgehen kein Problem wäre. So ging Liam vorsichtig Richtung Eingangshalle um zu schauen, wer da so lautstark erschienen war. Als er die Person erblickte, musste er erst einmal blinzeln, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Richtige gesehen hatte.

„James?", wollte er verwundert wissen und sah seinen Sohn aufmerksam an.

„Dad! Du MUSST etwas dagegen unternehmen! Die kann doch nicht so einfach in meinem Privatleben herumschnüffeln und Dinge schreiben, die nie gesagt worden sind!", schrie James schon beinahe, man merkte, dass seine Laune nicht die Beste war und er kurz davor zu sein schien, endgültig zu explodieren.

„Komm erst einmal in den Salon, damit die Evans und deine Mum beruhigt sind, dass du kein Eindringling bist." Liam legte seinem Sohn den Arm um die Schulter und führte ihn sanft aber bestimmt zu den anderen.

„James? Was –", wollte Claire fragen, aber Liam bedeutete ihr erst einmal zu Schweigen. Er drückte seinen Sohn auf einen der Stühle und kniete sich vor den Stuhl.

„James, ich glaube, das ist der Preis, den wir zahlen müssen, denn leider können wir nichts gegen die Presse unternehmen. Wir sind seit dem Antreten des Erbes, wie heißt das noch so schön 'Personen des öffentlichen Interesses' und damit haben sie ein Recht über uns zu berichten."

„Will die Kuh jetzt jedes Mal eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten veröffentlichen, nur weil ich auf Klo war? Die spinnt doch." Dave begann bei dem Gedanken zu grinsen und auch Sam, Claire und Liam konnten sich nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen.

„Wir müssen einfach ein wenig darauf achten, dass diese Person nicht in unsere Nähe kommt. Ich frage mich eh, woher sie vom Sieg deiner Mannschaft weiß, denn Dumbledore hätte sie sofort von den Ländereien verbannt, wenn er sie gesehen hätte."

Nachdenklich erhob Liam sich wieder und wanderte im Salon auf und ab. Das Essen war schon lange vergessen, denn keiner dachte an die leckeren Speisen, die auf dem Tisch standen.

„Unsichtbarkeitszauber?", schlug Claire vor. Dave und Sam sahen dem Gespräch nur verständnislos zu. Sie verstanden kein Wort von dem, was die drei magischen Menschen dort sagten.

„Dumbledore hätte das bemerkt, denke ich. Wir werden wohl einfach abwarten müssen, was passiert", sagte Liam und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare wie er es oft tat, wenn er mit seinem Latein am Ende war, aber noch nicht aufgeben wollte und im Kopf weiter nach einer passenden Lösung suchte.

„James, du solltest jetzt aber zurück nach Hogwarts, bevor Professor Dumbledore oder deine Freunde dich vermissen und anfangen sich Sorgen zu machen", sagte Claire liebevoll, trat an ihren Sohn heran, nahm ihn zärtlich in ihre Arme und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine Stirn

James nickte nur, seine Wut war verraucht, seine Genervtheit würde wohl noch bleiben, bis Rita Kimmkorn aufhören würde ihm und seiner Familie hinterher zu spionieren. Gerade jetzt konnten sie keinen gebrauchen, der sie eventuell belauschte und so etwas von ihren Plänen über die Bekämpfung Voldemorts erfuhr.

Es wäre einfach schrecklich, wenn jemand mitbekommen würde, dass sein Sohn und Ginny aus der Zukunft hier wären und sie so Informationen hätten, die essentiell für die Bekämpfung des Dunklen Lords waren.

Er erhob sich, umarmte seine Eltern, verabschiedete sich höflich von Lilys Eltern, die ihm Grüße für ihre Tochter mitgaben und wandte sich zum Gehen, als Liam ihm folgte und kurz vor der Haustür noch einen Moment zurückhielt.

„Nach dem Valentinswochenende kommt ihr alle her und dann werden wir endlich Gryffindor Castle erkunden. Mit Professor Dumbledore ist schon alles abgesprochen und er hat nichts dagegen. Grüß bitte alle von mir und wir sehen uns nächstes Wochenende, dann wird wieder trainiert." James nickte nur und verließ Potter Manor.

***

„Wo ist James nur? Sieht einer von euch ihn?", wollte Lily aufgeregt wissen. Alle standen im Schulsprecherraum um den Tisch verteilt und suchten seit ein paar Minuten die Karte der Rumtreiber ab, auf der Suche nach James. Aber keiner der Freunde konnte den Punkt, der mit seinem Namen gekennzeichnet war, erspähen und ihre Mienen wurden immer angespannter.

„Ich hätte ihm doch folgen sollen", sagte Sirius und warf Harry einen bösen, aber auch besorgten Blick zu.

„Hey, keinen Streit bitte, dadurch finden wir ihn auch nicht", versuchte Beccy die Gemüter wieder etwas zu beruhigen.

„Da! Ich hab ihn, er kommt gerade durch die Eisentore auf die Ländereien. Wo war er nur?", sagte Peter und deutete aufgeregt mit seinem Finger auf den Punkt, welcher mit James Liam Gryffindor-Potter gekennzeichnet war.

Allgemeines Aufatmen war zu hören und die Freunde beobachteten den Punkt, wie er auf das Schloss zu ging und dann in den Mauern verschwand. Auch hier folgten sie ihm weiter mit ihren Augen um zu sehen, wohin er ging. Da er nicht den Weg in das Schulsprecherzimmer einschlug, sondern Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen auf dem schnellstem Wege ebenfalls dorthin.

Sie erreichten das Portrait der Fetten Dame vor James und so warteten sie dort auf ihn. Die Dame im rosa Kleid versuchte auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, um den sieben Freunden ihre, wie sie meinte, wundervolle Stimme zu demonstrieren. Ginny und Harry mussten lachen, denn dieses Bild kam ihnen nur allzu bekannt vor. Denn sie hielt ein Glas in ihren Händen und sang die Tonleiter hinauf in der Hoffnung, dass sie das Glas dadurch zum Zerspringen bringen könne.

Aber wie auch schon in Harrys und Ginnys Zeit klappte es auch hier nicht und als Lily, Beccy, Ginny, Sirius, Peter, Remus und Harry James erblickten und sich umdrehten, schlug sie das Glas an den Rahmen ihres Portraits und es zersprang. Sie rühmte sich sofort wieder mit ihrer hervorragenden Stimme, aber keiner der Schüler hatte auch nur einen Blick für sie übrig, denn die Augen der Wartenden waren alle fragend auf den Ankommenden gerichtet.

James nahm Lily in den Arm, sagte aber immer noch kein Wort, dann murmelte jemand das Passwort, die Fette Dame schwang zur Seite und sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Im inneren war ein Heiden Lärm.

„Da seit ihr ja endlich! Ohne die halbe Mannschaft bringt es nur halb so viel Spaß den Sieg zu feiern", sagte Thomas Parker, der Hüter der Gryffindors und hielt ihnen zum Gruß seine Butterbierflasche entgegen.

„Nicht heute Tom, das nächste mal feiern wir wieder mit", sagte Beccy und folgte James, Lily, Peter, Harry und Ginny, die schon auf dem Weg in den Schlafsaal der Jungen waren. Remus' Hand immer noch festhaltend, bestieg nun auch sie die Treppe, sich der Blicke in ihrem Rücken sehr wohl bewusst.

„Morgen werden Lily, Ginny und ich das Klatschthema in Hogwarts sein", sagte die Irin, aber es schien sie nicht sonderlich zu stören.

„James wo bist du gewesen?", fragte Lily behutsam und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden ans Fußende seines Bettes. Auch die anderen ließen sich in der Mitte des Zimmers nieder. Seit die Mädchen regelmäßiger bei den Jungs schliefen, hatten sich diese angewöhnt ihre Sachen immer ordentlich wegzuräumen, so dass man nicht mehr durch einzelne Gänge laufen musste um von einem Ort des Zimmers zu einem anderen zu gelangen.

„Ich war in Potter Manor. Liebe Grüße übrigens an euch alle von meinem Dad und dich soll ich auch ganz lieb von deinen Eltern grüßen", sagte James mit emotionsloser Stimme, beugte sich zu seiner Freundin hinüber und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Was wolltest du von Liam?", wollte Sirius wissen und musterte seinen Freund aufmerksam. So in sich gekehrt hatte er diesen schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen, eigentlich nicht mehr seit dem Tag, an dem Lily endlich einem Date zugestimmt hatte.

„Ich wollte, dass er etwas gegen diese Kimmkorn macht. Wenn das jetzt schon so los geht, dann weiß ich nicht, wie lange ich das aushalte, bis ich der Redaktion des Tagespropheten einen Besuch abstatte, den sie nicht so schnell vergessen werden", antwortete er und knirschte beinahe mit seinen Zähnen. Sein Blick war wütend auf den Fußboden gerichtet und man konnte förmlich spüren, wie er innerlich kochte.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte nun Peter, nicht sicher, ob James dann nicht vollkommen austicken würde.

„Etwas davon, dass wir nun 'Personen des öffentlichen Interesses' wären und es wohl oder übel über uns ergehen lassen müssten. Man, ich fasse es nicht! Wenn es wenigstens normale Berichterstattung wäre, aber das, was diese Kuh da schreibt, interessiert doch eh kein Schwein."

„Wir müssten die Kimmkorn irgendwie aus dem Verkehr ziehen", überlegte Remus und kratzte sich an seiner Nase. „Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass eine andere Reporterin oder ein anderer Reporter so reißerische Storys über euch bringen würde."

Harry und Ginny sahen sich an und grinsten. Sie schienen Mal wieder dieselbe Idee zu haben. „Wisst ihr, was für Strafen man als nichtregistrierter Animagus bekommt?", fragte Ginny immer noch grinsend in die Runde.

„Das ist doch jetzt vollkommen egal, wir werden uns doch alle registrieren lassen!", fuhr James sie an, man merkte, dass seine Nerven absolut blank lagen.

„Hey immer ruhig Dad, also kann uns jemand diese Frage beantworten? Eventuell hätten wir dann eine Lösung für dein Problem", sagte Harry beschwichtigend, aber seine Augen funkelten auch etwas böse in die Richtung seines Vaters, denn ungestraft fuhr seine Freundin niemand so an.

„Das ist unterschiedlich. Es hängt vom Grund ab, warum man ein Animagus wurde, wie lange man schon einer ist und ob man sich noch selbst hat registrieren lassen oder ob man entdeckt wurde. Die Strafen liegen zwischen einer einfachen Geldstrafe und 18 Jahren Askaban, aber warum wollt ihr das nun wissen?", sagte Remus und man merkte wieder einmal, dass er ein wandelndes Lexikon war.

„Sprich, wenn ein Auror einen erwischt, wird es schon keine Geldstrafe mehr geben?", fragte Harry den Werwolf, was dieser nickend bejahte.

„Dann sollten wir Liam und Patrick einen Brief schreiben und ihnen einen nicht registrierten Animagus liefern", meinte nun Ginny und grinste nun noch eine Spur breiter.

„Du willst uns nach Askaban schicken?", fragte Peter ungläubig und zitterte leicht vor Angst. Ginny kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie käme ich denn dazu? Aber ich kenne einen Käfer mit einer sehr flotten Feder, dem man Mal ein klein wenig Einhalt gebieten sollte."

James, Peter, Beccy, Lily, Remus und Sirius sahen die beiden Zeitreisenden nur Verständnislos an. In ihren Köpfen schien es zu arbeiten, aber keiner kam auf die Lösung dieses kleinen Rätsels.

„Ihr steht gerade gewaltig auf dem Schlauch, oder? Also, was ist Dads Problem?", fragte Harry in die Runde und sah alle nacheinander an.

Peter war der Schnellste, der antwortete. „Rita Kimmkorn."

„Sehr richtig, Pete. Was ist Rita Kimmkorns beliebtestes Werkzeug?", wollte nun Ginny von den anderen wissen.

Allgemeines Achselzucken war die Antwort. Scheinbar hatte noch keiner die Journalistin in Aktion erlebt.

„Eine flotte Schreibefeder", half Harry ihnen nun bei der Antwort. Nun schienen einige zu verstehen, was Ginny und Harry ihnen mitteilen wollten, denn James', Lilys und Remus' Gesichter hellten sich auf und auch diese hatten nun ein Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Helft ihr uns auf die Sprünge?", fragte Sirius und nun war er es, der genervt klang.

„Also, in unserer Zeit ist Rita Kimmkorn ein nicht registrierter Animagus. Ob sie es hier schon ist, weiß ich nicht, aber das wäre eine plausible Erklärung, wie sie an die Informationen gekommen ist. Sie ist ein kleiner, unauffälliger Käfer und nur bei genauem Hinsehen erkennt man sie an der Musterung um ihre Augen, die ihre Brille widerspiegeln. Also schreiben wir unseren beiden Lieblingsauroren einen Brief und die sollen überprüfen, ob sie schon hier ein Animagus ist und sie dann wegsperren", erklärte Harry für die anderen, die noch nicht ganz verstanden hatten, was Ginny und er sich ausgedacht hatten.

Nun grinsten auch Beccy, Peter und Sirius. James holte sofort Pergament und Feder und gemeinsam verfassten sie einen Brief an die beiden Auroren. Es war mittlerweile schon ziemlich spät geworden und obwohl morgen Sonntag war, wollten sie in ihre Betten gehen, da sie morgen endlich einmal für ihre UTZ Prüfungen Ende Mai anfangen wollten zu lernen. So gingen sie nacheinander ins Badezimmer und kuschelten sich in ihre Betten. Auch diese Nacht blieben die Mädchen wieder im Jungenschlafsaal und schliefen engumschlungen mit ihren Freunden im Arm ein.

***

Fünf Tage später erhielten sie eine Antwort der beiden Auroren. Im Laufe der letzten Tage hatte es immer wieder Artikel über James und seine Eltern, aber auch über Lily und deren Eltern gegeben, wobei besonders Lily und ihre Eltern nicht gut weggekommen waren. Rita Kimmkorn hatte geschrieben, dass kaum war bekannt, dass die Potters nun Lords seien, sich ihre Eltern bei ihnen eingenistet hatten um zu leben wie die Maden im Speck. Mit keinem Wort hatte diese Person erwähnt, warum ihre Eltern bei den Potters wohnten. Aber am Mittwoch prangte einmal keine Schlagzeile von den Lords auf dem Titelblatt des Tagespropheten sondern eine andere.

**Rita Kimmkorn von Auroren verhaftet**

_Ist dies die Strafe für ihre Berichterstattung über Lord Gryffindor-Potter und seine Familie? Oder wird nun die Pressefreiheit abgeschafft?_

Bericht von Betty Braithwaite

Am Dienstagabend gab es in unserer Redaktion einen unschönen Zwischenfall. Unsere hochgeschätzte Kollegin Rita Kimmkorn wurde von zwei Auroren (Gideon Prewett und Kingsley Shackelbolt) abgeholt und auf Anweisung der Auroren Lord Gryffindor-Potter und Patrick O'Conner ins Ministerium gebracht. Was der Grund ist, wollten mir die beiden Auroren nicht mitteilen, von beiden war nichts anderes als „Kein Kommentar" zu vernehmen. Ist sie dies nun die Rache des Lords dafür, dass Miss Kimmkorn über ihn und seine Familie geschrieben hat? Hatte er Angst, dass sie brisante Details aufdecken könnte? Oder ist das einfach nur Willkür des Ministeriums um unsere Pressefreiheit einzuschränken? Ich werde Sie weiter auf dem Laufenden halten, sofern ich nicht die nächste bin, die verhaftet wird.

Die Freunde überflogen den Artikel nur, denn mittlerweile wussten sie nur zu gut, dass in diesem Blatt nur Unsinn stand. Sie wandten sich dem Brief zu und öffneten diesen. Jemand sprach einen _Muffliato_ über die Gruppe und Lily las die Zeilen der kleinen Gruppe vor.

Hallo ihr Acht,

wie der Tagesprophet heute sicherlich berichten wird, haben wir gestern unsere ‚Freundin' verhaftet. Wir haben sie mit ins Ministerium genommen und sie dort verhört. Sie hat unter Einfluss von Viritaserum gestanden seit drei Jahren ein nicht registrierter Animagus zu sein, damit sie besser an Informationen für ihre Storys herankommt. So hat sie übrigens auch von dem Quidditchspiel erfahren. Sie wollte eigentlich eine Liebesgeschichte über dich und Lily schreiben, konnte euch aber nicht alleine erwischen. Wir haben sie jetzt hier im Ministerium in einer Zelle, die keinerlei Magie zulässt, auch keine Verwandlungen in die Animagusgestalt, denn wie wir aus Harrys Erzählungen wissen, kann man so aus Askaban fliehen und wir wollen ja kein Risiko eingehen.

Seid alle aufs herzlichste gegrüßt und wir sehen uns am Wochenende

Patrick und Liam

„Schade sie haben nichts über die zu erwartenden Strafe geschrieben", sagte Peter, kaum das Lily zu Ende gelesen und den Brief zusammengefaltet hatte um ihn in ihre Tasche zu stecken.

„Das entscheiden ja auch nicht die beiden. Sie werden jetzt weiter ermitteln, ob die Kimmkorn sonst noch irgendwie Dreck am Stecken hat. Und dann entscheidet der Zaubergamot, was mit ihr geschieht", sagte Beccy, klang aber auch irgendwie enttäuscht, dass nicht mehr im Brief gestanden hatte. Nun hieß es für die Freunde einfach abwarten.

Die nächsten eineinhalb Wochen waren sehr ruhig bei den acht Freunden. Am Wochenende hatten sie mit Patrick und Liam trainiert, ein paar neue Flüche gelernt und auch in ihren Animagusverwandlungen waren sie ein Stückchen vorangekommen. Harry war am Weitesten von ihnen, auch wenn keiner der Freunde bisher genau sagen konnte, was er letztendlich werden würde. Während der Woche hatten sie fleißig für die Schule gelernt und Harry und Ginny hatten den Stoff, den sie in ihrer Zeit noch nicht gehabt hatten, aufgeholt. Auch Peter hatte von diesen Übungsstunden profitiert, denn er lernte eifrig mit und hatte mittlerweile einige seiner Lücken geschlossen, die er gehabt hatte.

Den Valentinstag hatten sie ruhig verbracht, denn dieser lag dieses Jahr mitten in der Woche, so dass sie in Hogwarts beschlossen hatten, ihre Dates auf das darauf folgende Wochenende zu verschieben.

***

„Mister Pettigrew hat sich in den letzten Wochen sehr zum Positiven verändert, findest du nicht auch Albus?", fragte Professor McGonagall am Abend des siebzehnten Februars, der Freitag vor dem Valentinswochende. Sie saß mit dem Direktor in dessen Büro und gemeinsam ließen sie wie immer die Woche Revue passieren.

Albus Dumbledore musste schmunzeln und stimmte seiner Stellvertreterin zu. Er wusste auch oder besser dachte sich, was diese Änderung im Verhalten des Siebtklässlers bewirkt hatte, allerdings konnte er dies seiner Kollegin nicht mitteilen. „In der Tat, Minerva. Er ist sehr viel aufgeschlossener und scheint seine Schüchternheit langsam abzulegen."

„Es ist nicht nur dies Albus, auch im Unterricht ist er sehr viel aufmerksamer und arbeitet besser mit. Seine Leistungen haben sich seit Weihnachten so verbessert. Er scheint endlich verstanden zu haben, wie wichtig eine gute Schulausbildung und erstklassige Noten sind", antwortete die Professorin und nippte an ihrer Teetasse, bevor sie weiter fuhr, dem Direktor zu berichten. „Aber nicht nur Mister Pettigrew hat sich geändert, auch Mister Potter und Mister Black sind ernsthafter, gewissenhafter und man könnte fast sagen erwachsener geworden. Mister Lupin war ja schon immer vernünftig, aber auch diese Beiden scheinen nun erst zu überlegen und dann zu handeln. Mich würde interessieren, was diese Änderung hervorgerufen hat."

Dumbledore rückte seine Halbmondbrille auf der Nase wieder zurecht und nahm sich einen von seinen geliebten Zitronenbrausebonbons von denen er Minerva sofort eines anbot, das diese aber dankend aber sehr bestimmt ablehnte.

„Was gibt es sonst noch zu berichten Minerva?", wollte der Direktor dann wissen.

McGonagalls Mundwinkel zuckten für einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie zu sprechen begann: „Die Slytherin Siebtklässer, insbesondere Mister Malfoy, sind immer noch ungehalten über den Streich, welcher ihnen vor zwei Wochen gespielt worden ist und darüber, dass sie nicht persönlich in die Winkelgasse durften um sich mit neuen Roben einzudecken."

Der Direktor musste lachen. „Ja ich muss schon gestehen, dass dieser Streich etwas Besonderes war. Die Kleidung der Herren in heißes Wasser zu werfen und einfach abzuwarten, bis sie von selber schrumpften, war schon ziemlich gut. Mit einem einfachen Verkleinerungszauber hätte ein ebenso leichter Vergrößerungszauber gereicht und der Spuk hätte ein Ende gefunden, aber so?"

„Albus, du willst den Streich doch nicht gut heißen?", fragte Minerva und sah ihren Vorgesetzten beinahe geschockt an.

Dieser schüttelte allerdings den Kopf. „Nein, das tue ich nicht und ich habe mit den Verursachern bereits gesprochen, die ‚Muggelfreunde' werden nicht wieder in Aktion treten."

Die Verwandlungsprofessorin schnappte nach Luft. „Du… Du weißt, wer das war?"

Der Schulleiter zwinkerte mit seinen Augen. „Sagen wir so, ich habe eine Vermutung und habe mit den betreffenden Schülern geredet. Bitte frage nicht weiter, ich werde es dir nicht sagen."

„Ich habe da selbst so meine Vermutung, auch wenn ich mich frage, wie sie das bewerkstelligt haben, denn die Hälfte von denen war auf dem Quidditchfeld." Die Professorin sah ihr gegenüber aufmerksam an, als hoffe sie in seinem Gesicht etwas ablesen zu können, aber seine Miene verriet nichts. So seufzte sie nur und fuhr weiter mit ihren Ausführungen. „Die beiden Neuen, Miss Wright und Mister Smith, scheinen sich auch gut eingelebt zu haben und sind in der Gruppe um die ‚Rumtreiber'", dieses Wort sagte sie mit einer Spur von Widerwillen in der Stimme, „gut aufgenommen worden. Sie scheinen ihnen auch gut zu tun, denn ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie an den Veränderungen nicht ganz so unschuldig sind, denn die sind eingetreten, nachdem diese an die Schule kamen."

Dumbledore schmunzelte nur wieder. Seine Stellvertreterin hatte wie immer den richtigen Riecher. Sie war mit ganzem Herzen Professorin und liebte ihren Beruf und ihre Schüler und hatte für jeden ein offenes Ohr. Auch wenn sie oft streng wirkte, so war sie doch stets gerecht und fair und das allen Schülern gegenüber, egal aus welchem Haus diese kamen. Die Professoren beendeten ihr Beisammensein und gingen jeder in seine privaten Räume.

So langsam kehrte Ruhe in Hogwarts ein. Nur noch wenige Fenster waren erleuchtet, aber auch diese wurden langsam dunkel und so hielt die Nacht Einzug in der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.


	55. Valentinssamstag 1

_**Kapitel 54**_

**Valentinssamstag I **

„Hey James, weißt du schon, wie du Lily nachher beeindrucken willst?", fragte Sirius seinen besten Freund am Samstagmorgen.

„Ja Tatze, ich weiß es schon ganz genau und ich habe auch schon fast alles zusammen. Ich muss nur noch einmal kurz mit meiner hoffentlich zukünftigen Schwiegertochter reden, denn ich brauche etwas von Lily und sie soll es nicht mitbekommen. Weißt du denn auch schon, was du mit Chris machen möchtest?", antwortete James ihm und ließ sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen.

„Ja ,ich weiß schon ganz genau, was ich machen möchte. Und wie sieht es mit euch Dreien aus?", wandte sich Sirius an die anderen drei, welche noch in ihren Betten lagen.

„Ich weiß auch schon ganz genau, womit ich Ginny überraschen werde. Gott sei dank hab ich ja auch eine Karte um sicher zu sein, dass wir nicht überrascht werden", antwortete Harry mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

„Ich kann mich nur anschließen, ich weiß schon lange, was ich heute mit Beccy machen möchte, was ich ihr zeigen und erzählen möchte" sagte Remus, zum Ende seines Satzes wurde er immer leiser und flüsterte kaum noch. Trotzdem verstand Harry ihn genau, da er in diesem Moment an dem Bett des Werwolfes vorbei ging und sich auf den Weg ins Bad machte.

„Und was ist mit dir, Pete? Hast du ein Date für heute?", wollte James von dem kleinsten der Rumtreiber wissen.

Alle schauten zu Peter herüber, welcher gerade sehr rot wurde.

„Ja", nuschelte er als Antwort.

„Darf ich fragen, wer die Glückliche ist, die dir heute Abend Gesellschaft leisten darf?", fragte Sirius und man sah ihm an, dass er es ehrlich meinte.

„Amy aus Hufflepuff, du weißt schon, die aus der Sechsten", antwortete Peter schüchtern.

„Ist das die, mit den langen blonden Haaren und den blau-grauen Augen? Pete, du hast Geschmack", erwiderte Sirius und warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu. Man merkte, dass er sich verändert hatte, seit Harry da war. Peter wurde immer ernster genommen. James und Sirius bemühten sich sehr, dass Peter nie der Peter werden würde, welchen Harry kannte. Von Zeit zu Zeit verfielen sie zwar noch in ihr altes Verhaltensmuster, aber auch Peter und Remus hatten sich verändert. Peter machte jetzt den Mund auf, wenn ihn etwas störte, genauso Remus. Man merkte, dass die Rumtreiber in der letzten Zeit fast erwachsen geworden waren.

„Harry? Weißt du, wo deine Freundin steckt?", fragte James seinen Sohn.

„Warte mal kurz", murmelte Harry und kramte in seinem Koffer. „Ah da hab ich sie ja – _Ich schwöre feierlich ich bin ein Tunichtgut_ – Ähm Ginny ist im Gemeinschaftsraum und Mum und Beccy sind bei ihr."

„So hätte ich es auch gekonnt", lachte James und fügte hinzu, „Kommst du mit runter und lenkst deine Mum ab?"

***

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die Jungs damit, alles für den Abend und ihre Liebsten vorzubereiten, während die Mädels sich der Schönheitspflege hingaben und rätselten, was sie erwarten würde.

Gegen 18 Uhr trafen Sirius und Chris sich in der Großen Halle, erfreut kam die Ravenclaw lächelnd auf den Rumtreiber zu.

„Und, womit willst du mich heute beeindrucken?", fragte sie grinsend und sah ihn mit neckendem Blick an.

Sirius schaute schelmisch zurück und sagte todernst: „Eigentlich hatte ich an ein Picknick in der Küche gedacht."

Chris' Blick wurde immer länger. „Für die anderen Mädels lässt du dir immer etwas ach so Beeindruckendes einfallen – und mit mir nur ein Picknick? Da hätte ich mir das Date auch sparen können, um in die Küche zu kommen, brauche ich nicht extra dich."

Sirius grinste. „Man wird doch noch einen Spaß machen dürfen, oder? Lass dich einfach überraschen." Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, die sie zögerlich nahm und folgte ihm aus der Halle.

An der Appariergrenze angekommen, drehte er Chris einmal um sich selbst und zog dann einen schwarzen Seidenschal hervor, mit dem er ihr die Augen verband.

„Black, lass den Scheiß, was soll denn das? Willst du mich entführen oder was ist los? Sag mir einfach, wo wir hin wollen und gut ist, ja?"

Sirius bemerkte die leichte Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme und sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen, die sie von dem Tuch befreit hatte.

„Das mit dem Entführen hast du schon ganz richtig erkannt Chris, allerdings komme ich in friedlicher Absicht daher und werde dich heute Nacht wohlbehalten vor deinem Gemeinschaftsraum absetzen. In der Zwischenzeit musst du mir vertrauen, ich möchte dich aber zu nichts zwingen. Du wolltest etwas Besonderes, du sollst etwas ganz Besonders bekommen – wenn du dich darauf einlässt."

Chris sah ihn zweifelnd an. Vertrauen, hatte er gesagt.

Er war immerhin ein Black, inwiefern konnte man ihm schon trauen? Ihm, einem Nachkommen einer der schwarzmagischsten Familien überhaupt -

_Nein_, sagte sie sich, _ich tue ihm Unrecht_. Er war immerhin ein Gryffindor, der stets loyal zu seinen Freunden stand und noch nie war ihr etwas Verdächtiges zu Ohren gekommen, was auf irgendwelche dunklen Verwicklungen schließen ließ. Jeder wusste, dass er dem Hause Slytherin überaus feindlich gegenüber stand, jenes Haus, welches seit Generationen die Familie Black beherbergt hatte.

Außer ihn.

Unmerklich schüttelte sie den Kopf, das war nicht alles, was sie zurück hielt.

Was war mit seinem ach so ruhmreichen Frauenruf? Was, wenn sie ihm am Ende ebenso verfallen sein würde wie scheinbar alle Mädchen der Schule, die ihm schmachtende Blicke zuwarfen und beinahe in Ohnmacht fielen, wenn er ihnen sein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte? Sie war doch nur eine unter vielen... .

Aber was, wenn nicht...?

Ihre Augen wurden eine Spur weicher, als ihr Blick sich wieder auf Sirius fixierte. „Für heute vertraue ich dir, Black, aber wage es ja nicht, mein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen. Meinetwegen darfst du mir nun auch diese lächerliche Augenbinde umbinden, wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss."

Lächelnd griff Sirius erneut nach dem Tuch und band es ihr vorsichtig um. Er ergriff ihre Schulter und sagte leise: „Keine Angst, halte dich einfach an mir fest, das Reisen mit dem Portschlüssel könnte etwas unangenehm werden, da wir eine große Strecke zurück legen müssen. Also würde ich dir raten, mich nicht los zu lassen, außer, du willst baden gehen."

Grinsend zog Sirius einen alten Tagespropheten hervor; er hatte sich extra an Liam wegen des Portschlüssels gewandt und da dieser für ihn wie ein Vater war, hatte er ihm ohne Weiteres bei der Erstellung geholfen.

Noch ehe Chris erneut protestieren konnte, trat Sirius einen Schritt vor und kurz darauf spürten beide das bekannte Reißen unter ihren Bauchnabeln.

Wenige Momente später hatten sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen und Chris nahm eine Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Geräusche und Gerüche wahr. Es roch nach Meer, sie spürte, dass viele Menschen um sie herum waren. Das Kreischen von Möwen wechselte sich ab mit dem Gurren von scheinbar unzähligen Tauben. Sie stand ganz ruhig da und versuchte auszumachen, wo genau sie waren. Noch immer spürte sie die Hand Sirius' an ihrer Schulter, er hatte mit keiner Silbe verlauten lassen, wohin sie unterwegs waren.

Irgendetwas sagte Chris, dass sie auf einem großen Platz stand, sie atmete stickige Luft, hörte geschäftiges Treiben, Rufe in einer anderen Sprache, die sie nicht verstand. Es war überraschend mild, in der Ferne hörte sie leises Klatschen von Leinen und Segeln gegen Schiffsmasten.

Sie spürte vorsichtige Finger, die behutsam den Knoten des Seidentuches lösten, im nächsten Moment waren ihre Augen frei. Sie blinzelte, um sich an das ungewöhnlich helle Licht zu gewöhnen.

Als sie schließlich die Augen ganz geöffnet hatte, fand sie sich in einem schmalen, aber kurzen Zwischengang wieder. Sie ging ein paar Schritte vor und trat auf einen schier riesigen Platz, der gesäumt war von einem einzigen Gebäude, so schien es ihr, das sich u-förmig um den Platz erstreckte.

Staunend blickte sie auf die Fassade, es schien ein sehr altes Gebäude zu sein, mit kunstvollen Arkaden und Fensterbögen. Es strahlte Autorität aus, Macht. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit fiel auf die rote Ziegelsteinmauer neben ihr und ihre Augen wanderten in die Höhe, bis ihr schwindelig wurde. Ganz oben entdeckte sie etwas Goldenes und erkannte, dass es eine Art Glockenturm sein musste, an dem sie nun hinauf sah.

Als sie durch die schmale Gasse sah, in welcher sie aufgetaucht waren, erblickte sie eine weitere, aber hellere und verziertere Fassade, die sie für den Augenblick nicht weiter zuordnen konnte.

Chris drehte sich wieder um und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die große Fläche vor ihr. Sie hatte Recht gehabt, der Platz war überfüllt von Tauben und Menschen, die eilig darüber hasteten, oder auch gemütlich schlenderten, ohne ihre Umgebung jedoch groß zu beachten. Die meisten waren in ein Gespräch mit jemandem verwickelt oder sahen sehr geschäftig aus, Sirius und Chris wurden geflissentlich ignoriert.

Sirius lächelte, nach ihrem Blick zu urteilen, schien seine Idee die Richtige gewesen zu sein. Stumm nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie ein Stückchen weiter in die Mitte. Von hier aus wirkten die Gebäude rechts und links noch Monumentaler und nun konnte man auch erkennen, dass die so kunstvoll verzierte Fassade zu einer mächtigen Kirche gehörte, bei deren Anblick Chris beinahe der Atem stockte.

Mit großen Augen drehte sie sich einmal um sich selbst. Der Anblick war gigantisch. Wohin man sah, zu drei Seiten des Platzes stand das mächtige u-förmige Gebäude, dass so um so Eindruckweckender erschien. An der vierten Seite stand die prunkvolle Kirche, als würde sie sich mit dem Palast, der ihr gegenüber stand, ein ewiges, aber stummes Duell über die Vorherrschaft des Platzes liefern.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden wurde sie sich Sirius gewahr, der wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt stand. Lächelnd beobachtete er sie, freute sich über das Strahlen und aufrichtige Staunen in ihren blaugrauen Augen.

Er grinste. „Willkommen auf dem Piazza della Marco", sagte er nicht ohne Stolz, als er sah, wie sie ihre Augen vor Erstaunen weit aufriss.

Chris keuchte. „Du bist doch verrückt! Das ist doch… der Wahnsinn! Sind wir wirklich in Venedig? DEM Venedig? Ich wollte schon immer Mal – das ist einfach genial!"

Sirius' Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er ihre atemlose Begeisterung sah.

„Du hast gesagt, du gehst nur mit mir aus, wenn ich mir etwas ganz Besonderes ausdenke und was wäre da passender als am Tag der Liebe in die Stadt der Liebe zu fahren?", fragte er und ging auf sie zu. Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und zeigte auf die Gebäude, die sie bis eben noch stumm betrachtet und ihre Schönheit genossen hatte. Er erklärte ihr in bester Reiseführermanier die Besonderheiten der verschiedenen Gebäude und sie hörte aufmerksam und interessiert zu.

_Er kann ja auch ganz anders sein. Mal nicht nur der arrogante Schönling, sondern aufmerksam und ja fast liebevoll, wie er sich um mich kümmert und mir all das erklärt. Er muss oft hier gewesen sein, wenn er das alles weiß_. Sie lauschte seinen Worten noch eine Weile staunend, bis ihre Neugier überwiegte und sie ihn einfach direkt fragte. „Sag mal, wie oft und vor allem, mit wie vielen Mädchen, warst du schon hier?"

Sirius lachte und es klang mehr wie ein Bellen. „Ich war erst einmal hier, mit James' Eltern im letzten Sommer, du musst wissen ich wohne bei ihnen in den Ferien. Naja und ich habe, man höre und staune, _gelesen_ um dir das alles erklären zu können."

Chris sah ihn perplex an. So kannte sie Sirius gar nicht. Eine ihrer Zimmerkameradinnen war schon einmal mit ihm ausgegangen und hatte danach drei Tage heulend auf dem Bett gelegen. Das war eigentlich auch der Grund gewesen, weshalb sie erst nicht mit ihm ausgehen wollte.

„Komm, da vorne wartet eine Gondel auf uns, die uns über die Kanäle schippern wird." Mit diesen Worten schnappte er sich ihre Hand und zog sie sanft aber bestimmt in Richtung eines kleinen Kanals.

„Aber der wird nicht für uns singen oder?", fragte sie und versuchte Sirius dazu zu bewegen, etwas langsamer zu gehen.

Sirius grinste sie an. „Das gehört einfach dazu. Sobald ein Mann und eine Frau in eine der Gondeln sitzen, singen sie, da kannst du nicht wirklich etwas gegen machen. Ich würde ihn ja für dich mit einem Silencio belegen, aber ich glaube, da würde ich mir nur Ärger einhandeln."

Beide genossen die Fahrt. Es war mittlerweile dunkel und über ihnen begannen die Sterne zu glitzern. _Er versucht scheinbar alles um mich rumzukriegen. Aber da musst du dir schon mehr einfallen lassen, Sirius Black. So einfach bin ich nicht zu haben. Außerdem habe ich mir geschworen, mit dir nichts anzufangen und an diesen Vorsatz werde ich mich auch halten._

Langsam begann Chris zu frieren und wegen des Muggels konnten sie keinen Wärmezauber sprechen und mussten sich in ihre Jacken und mitgebrachte Decken kuscheln.

Noch saßen sie mit etwas Abstand zu einander in dem kleinen Boot; während der Gondoliere sang, hatten sie sich zurück gelehnt um die vorbeiziehenden alten ehemaligen Herrenhäuser und die Sterne über ihnen zu betrachten. Es war, als wären sie in eine andere Zeit eingetaucht, oder besser noch, an einem Ort, wo die Zeit still stand.

Erst ein Magengrummeln ließ sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück kehren und Sirius sah Chris belustigt an.

„Dass Mal jemand eher Hunger hat als ich, habe ich auch selten erlebt", grinste er und Chris streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„Ich habe nichts zu Abend gegessen in der Hoffnung, dass Mister Black dafür sorgen wird", lachte sie und versuchte die Gedanken abzuschütteln, dass er in diesem Moment einfach absolut sympathisch wirkte.

„Wir sind gleich da", sagt er und deutete auf einen etwas entfernt liegenden, durch eine Straßenlaterne beleuchteten Anlegeplatz. Chris setzte sich etwas auf und tatsächlich steuerte das Boot auf das Ufer zu und wenige Augenblicke später standen sie wieder auf festem Boden.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie etwas unschlüssig. Sie musste zwar zugeben, dass Venedig eine wunderbare Idee war – jedoch hätte sie gern etwas mehr von der Stadt gesehen als nur eine Bootsfahrt im Dunkeln.

„Jetzt", sagte Sirius, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich, „gehen wir Essen."

Verwirrt blieb Chris nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen und nach wenigen Metern und einigen Ecken und Treppen, standen sie vor einem alten, aber noch überraschend gut in Stand gehaltenem ehemaligen Haus der höheren Zünfte.

„Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Häusern in diesem Teil der Stadt ist dieses hier noch bewohnt. Die Stadt verfault unter den Abwässern, die Mauern zerfallen und die Gebäude werden morsch – aber dieses hier ist eine Ausnahme. Und ich denke, du wirst auch gleich verstehen, warum."

Er klopfte an einen großen, in Messing gehaltenen Ring, in welchem ein geflügelter Löwe eingearbeitet war; der Klang des Schlages schien in der Gasse wider zu hallen.

Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete ihnen ein kleiner, sich verbeugender Hauself und bat sie überschwänglich, einzutreten.

Chris mochte das Haus, es stand am Fuße einer weiteren Treppe, die über einen der Kanäle führte. Damit stand eine Seitenwand des Hauses direkt am Wasser. Von eben jener aus musste man einen wundervollen Blick haben, da sich gerade an der Stelle der Kanal etwas einbog und man so eine freie Sicht auf das Wasser und die das Ufer bildenden Häuser hatte.

„Schön, dass Signore Black und Signora Carter da sind. Wünschen Signore und Signora gleich zu speisen?", fragte der kleine Elf so höflich und aufgeregt, dass Chris beinahe lachen musste.

Sirius jedoch sah das Geschöpf nur lächelnd an. „Gerne, wenn ihr alles vorbereitet habt?"

„Aber natürlich, Signore Black! Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden, Signore und Signora?"

Dabei verneigte er sich so tief, dass seine langen Ohren herab baumelten. Doch wenige Sekunden später schien er sich wieder an seine Aufgabe erinnert zu haben und erschien am oberen Ende des Treppenabsatzes.

„Hier entlang, bitte, Signore e Signora", sagte er und wartete, bis Sirius und Chris zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten. Zuerst wunderte Chris sich, warum der Elf nicht einfach ebenso die Treppen hoch stieg wie sie – bis ihr die Bauweise der Treppen bewusst wurde. Es musste für einen Elfen von der Größe ihres Gastwirtes nahezu unmöglich sein, die steilen Treppenstufen zu erklimmen – weswegen sie nichts sagte und ihm einfach folgte.

Das Haus war sehr prachtvoll und wahrscheinlich durch Magie in dem Zustand gehalten, in welchem es einst erbaut worden war. Die Räume waren groß und bei Tage sicherlich von Licht durchflutet.

Chris blieb gar keine Zeit, die Bauwerkskunst aus dem 15 Jahrhundert zu bewundern, als sie durch eine riesige Balkontür auf eine wunderschön eingerichtete Dachterrasse traten.

Der Ort war durch einen Wärmezauber und zugleich einen Muggelabwehrzauber geschützt, sodass sie die warmen Mäntel ablegen und sich frei bewegen konnten in der Sicherheit, dass niemand sie sehen würde.

„Das ist einfach wunderschön!", sagte Chris begeistert, als sie den gedeckten Tisch sah, der liebevoll dekoriert war. Das Geschirr war aus feinstem Porzellan, die Gläser hauchzart und wohl schon sehr alt – schließlich war Venedig einst berühmt für sein Glaskunsthandwerk gewesen.

Sirius grinste, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah – er hatte es wohl geschafft, sie zu beeindrucken. So ging er um den Tisch herum und hielt ihren Stuhl bereit – doch Chris ging zum Geländer hinüber und sah auf die in der Nacht schwach erleuchteten Kanal.

„Sirius, ich muss zugeben, ich habe dich unterschätzt. Das hier ist wirklich wundervoll."

Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, sah er sie einfach nur an und lächelte, die Hände wartend auf die Stuhllehne gestützt und wieder merkte Chris, wie etwas in ihr begann zu bröckeln.

_Merlin, Christine, reiß dich zusammen! Nur, weil er gut aussieht, musst du noch nicht gleich dahin schmelzen!_, mahnte sie sich selbst.

So ging sie mit so sicheren Schritten wie möglich auf ihn zu und setzte sich. Kaum hatte Sirius selbst Platz genommen, erschienen wie aus dem Nichts große Platten auf einem Tisch neben ihnen mit allerlei italienischen Köstlichkeiten.

„Nimm nicht zu viel", sagte Sirius lachend, als er Chris' große Augen sah. „Das ist erst die Antipasti."

Doch Chris' Neugier war geweckt. Sie nahm sich von allem ein wenig und probierte – und mit jedem Bissen wurde ihr Gaumen etwas mehr verwöhnt.

Sie ließen sich Zeit beim Essen, sowohl beim Hauptgang als auch bei der Nachspeise.

„Ich glaube, ich platze", sagte Chris matt und hielt sich den Bauch, als sie ihr noch halb gefülltes Tiramisuschüsselchen von sich schob.

„Was hältst du von einem Verdauungsspaziergang?"

Chris nickte begeistert.

Sirius wies den Hauselfen an, ihnen den Nachtisch für später aufzuheben und in ihre Wintermäntel gehüllt spazierten sie aus dem alten Haus heraus, dann nach rechts über die Brücke, wo sie kurz stehenblieben und schließlich weiter gingen durch die kleinen und verschlungenen Straßen Venedigs.

Am Ende konnte keiner von ihnen mehr sagen, worüber sie alles geredet hatten. Alles und gleichzeitig nichts.

Ihre Hände hatten ihren Weg irgendwie zu einander gefunden und so schlenderten sie durch die Nacht von Venedig. Hier und da huschte eine Gestalt entlang und warf lange Schatten voraus, die von den Straßenlaternen herrührten, doch kurz darauf waren die Schritte bereits wieder verklungen.

„Wie still es ist", meinte Chris und sah sich um, doch sie waren umgeben von Straßenlaternen und den Sternen, welche sich im Wasser widerspiegelten, sodass es aussah wie ein glitzerndes Band, welches sich durch die Stadt zog und sie des Nachts verzauberte.

„Das ist es nur, weil es noch Winter ist", sagte Sirius. „Im Sommer quetscht sich hier ein Tourist an den anderen, sodass man kaum vorwärts kommt. Grausam. Da bevorzuge ich doch wirklich eine ruhige, wenn auch kalte, Stadt, die wir ganz allein erobern können."

Chris nickte und sie gingen weiter, vorbei an alten Fassaden, leeren Plätzen und verlassenen Brücken.

„Da vorn, das ist die Seufzerbrücke!", rief Sirius auf einmal und zog Chris mit sich, welche nur verwundert hinterher laufen konnte.

Als sie die Mitte der nächsten Brücke erreicht hatten, hielt Sirius an und zeigte auf die Brücke, welche wenige Meter entfernt zwischen zwei Gebäuden über den Kanal gespannt war.

„Das hier", er klopfte mit den Händen auf das Geländer der Brücke, auf welcher sie nun standen, „ist die Ponte della Paglia, die Strohbrücke. Hier legten früher die Schiffe an, die mit Stroh beladen waren, daher der Name. Dort vorn im Halbdunkel siehst du die Ponte dei Sospiri, die Seufzerbrücke. Sie verbindet das Gerichtsgebäude mit dem Gefängnis und heißt so, da es das letzte Mal ist, dass die Gefangenen einen Atemzug in frischer Luft tun können – und nicht wenige seufzen eben bei diesem letzten Gang."

Chris fragte sich, woher Sirius all das wusste – hatte er wirklich Bücher gewälzt um diese Dinge in Erfahrung zu bringen? Das konnte sie sich bei ihm eigentlich als Letztes vorstellen.

Doch sie musste zugeben, dass Sirius Black sie überraschte – positiv überraschte. Er hatte heute Abend gezeigt, dass er nicht nur ein draufgängerischer Rumtreiberheld war, der nichts als Streiche und dumme Sprüche im Kopf hatte – nein.

Er konnte auch ernst, lustig und durchaus charmant sein.

_Kein Grund, nervös zu werden. Du hast es immer noch mit Sirius Black zu tun und verbringst den Valentinstag mit ihm – natürlich ist er zu dir charmant, schließlich will er dich nur herum kriegen!_, dachte Chris und entzog ihm ihre Hand, welche plötzlich begann zu schwitzen.

„Was ist?", fragte Sirius und sah sie von der Seite her an.

„Oh… nichts", sagte Chris schnell und versteckte ihre Hände in ihren Manteltaschen.

Sirius seufzte leise. „Du traust mir immer noch nicht, habe ich Recht?"

Nun sah sie ihn doch an. „Ganz richtig erkannt, Black. Ich traue dir nicht, nicht an diesem Abend und auch sonst nicht." Die Worte hatten heftiger geklungen, als sie gemeint waren. Aber irgendetwas hatte er an sich, dass sie zur Weißglut brachte. Sie musste nur noch heraus finden, was.

„Aber du bist mit gekommen", stellte Sirius nüchtern fest und beobachtete fasziniert, wie ihre Miene weicher wurde. „Du bist mit mir hier her gekommen, hast dir die Augen verbinden lassen, mit mir die Bootsfahrt gemacht, mit mir gegessen. Und jetzt stehen wir hier und du sagst, du traust mir nicht? Vielen dank auch."

Es hatte vorwurfsvoll klingen sollen, aber Sirius merkte selbst, dass seine Stimme mehr _verletzt_ klang.

Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass er sie überzeugen konnte, nicht so von ihm zu denken – aber er würde seinen Ruf wohl nicht innerhalb eines Abends wieder gerade rücken können.

Nicht bei Christine Carter.

Und doch musste er erschreckt fest stellen, dass er genau das wollte.

Chris stand nun etwas zerknirscht an dem Geländer. „Es ist nur… der Abend war wirklich wunderschön, Sirius. Aber… ich frage mich einfach, ob du das für jedes andere Mädchen auch getan hättest und es nur Zufall war, dass _ich_ Ja gesagt habe."

Unbewusst trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Nein, hätte ich nicht. Ich habe es für dich organisiert, wirklich nur für dich."

Er war jetzt ganz nah und sie konnte selbst im Dunkel der Nacht noch seine grauen Augen blitzen sehen, die ihren Blick gefangen nahmen.

„Warum?", hauchte sie nur, konnte sich jedoch nicht von seinen Augen lösen und schloss diese im nächsten Moment, als sie seine Lippen auf den ihren spürte und für den Augenblick alles um sich herum vergaß.

Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, sahen sie sich verlegen an. Chris merkte, wie sie rot wurde und spürte ein Kribbeln, wo ihre Lippen sich berührt hatten.

Nicht anders erging es Sirius, dem es war, als könne er sie noch immer schmecken. So intensiv und warm war bisher noch kein Kuss gewesen – und erst Recht hatte kein Kuss, den er je mit einem Mädchen geteilt hatte, solch ein Flattern in ihm hinterlassen.

„Wir… wir sollten zurück nach Hogwarts", sagte Chris leise, beließ ihre Hände jedoch in den seinen und drückte sie kurz. Es war ein seltsam schönes Gefühl, hier mit ihm zu stehen.

_Nein, ich werde dem nicht nachgeben. Er ist immer noch Sirius Black und morgen hat er mich bereits vergessen, wie alle anderen auch_.

Sie versuchte, sich den Abend nicht durch das dumpfe Magenziehen kaputt zu machen und als Sirius nickte, holte er den Portschlüssel wieder aus der Tasche und tippte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab an..

Wenige Sekunden später lag das verschneite Schloss vor ihnen. Sie fühlten einen kurzen Druck, als sie die Appariersperre durchschritten und machten sich, noch immer Hand in Hand, auf zum Schloss.


	56. Valentinsamstag II

_**Kapitel 55**_

**Valentinssamstag II**

Wie Sirius, welcher gerade mit Chris zusammen das Schloss verlassen hatte, traf sich auch Peter mit seinem Date in der Eingangshalle.

Nun wartete Peter alleine und aufgeregt auf Amy. Er musste nicht lange warten, da kam sie bereits die große Treppe hinunter. Sie sah wunderschön aus, fand Peter. Sie hatte eine schwarze Hose und einen dunkelroten Rollkragenpullover an. Über ihrem Arm hatte sie einen warmen Umhang gelegt. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, lachend ging sie auf den Gryffindor zu und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Wange.

Peter lief rot an, was Amy zum Kichern brachte. „Irgendwie bist du süß, wenn du so schüchtern bist", sagte sie und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Also was machen wir heute?"

„Ich dachte, wir könnten spazieren gehen. Es ist zwar sehr kalt draußen, aber es ist so ein schöner Abend", antwortete Peter leise. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr das gefallen würde oder ob sie nicht etwas Außergewöhnlicheres erwartet hatte.

„Das würde mich sehr freuen. Ich liebe das Mondlicht und die Sterne", meinte sie, zog sich ihren Umhang an, holte aus der Tasche Schal und Handschuhe und war eine Minute später schon fertig. Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen, die er zaghaft ergriff und gemeinsam verließen sie Hand in Hand das Schloss um auf die Ländereien zu gehen.

Kaum waren sie aus dem Schloss, galt ihrer beider Blick den Sternen über ihnen.

„Gehen wir zum See?", fragte Amy und Peter nickte begeistert. So stapften sie durch den Schnee, der unter ihren Stiefeln knirschte und die Welt um sie herum in glitzerndes Weiß tauchte.

„Ich liebe solche Nächte", sagte Amy und klang dabei so glücklich, dass Peter ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Er hatte ziemliche Angst gehabt, dass dieser Abend eine komplette Katastrophe werden würde und er sich bereits nach wenigen Metern mehr als unwohl fühlen würde – aber das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall. Mit jedem Schritt, den er neben Amy ging, fühlte er sich wohler.

Peter warf einen Blick zum Mond, in fünf Nächten würde er wieder hier draußen sein. Dann jedoch in Begleitung seiner Freunde – und eines Werwolfes.

„In dem stickigen Schloss vergisst man fast, wie schön und klar die Luft hier draußen ist", sagte Peter und tat einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Oh ja, da hast du Recht", stimmte Amy ihm zu. „Dabei hat die kalte Winterluft immer etwas Befreiendes an sich, finde ich. Als würden alle Probleme und Sorgen einfach… weg frieren."

Peter musste lachen und wunderte sich im selben Augenblick, wie einfach und schön es doch war, sich mit der Hufflepuff zu unterhalten. Er sah sie von der Seite an und lächelte und als sie zurück lächelte, schlug etwas in seinem Bauch einen Purzelbaum.

Bedrohlich ragten die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes wie eine schwarze, undurchdringliche Mauer vor ihnen auf. Doch in ihnen war eine Lücke – der Schwarze See.

Gerade in Nächten wie diesen wurde dem, der ihn betrachtete, nur allzu deutlich, warum der See diesen Namen trug.

Eine riesige, ebene Fläche breitete sich vor ihnen aus, überzogen von einer dünnen Eisschicht, die jedoch die Oberfläche des Sees kaum überspannen konnte.

Auf ihr spiegelte sich die Schwärze der Nacht und unterhalb ging es scheinbar endlos in die Tiefe.

„Ich fürchte, die Eisschicht trägt uns nicht", sagte Peter, „vielleicht ein paar Enten, aber nicht zwei in Wintermäntel eingepackte Siebtklässler."

Nun war es Amy, die lachte. „Ich fürchte auch nicht."

„Aber wir könnten am Ufer entlang gehen, was hältst du davon?" Mit leicht klopfendem Herzen wartete er auf ihre Antwort.

„Am Ufer entlang? Du meinst… um den _ganzen_ See?", fragte sie und warf noch einen Blick auf den Waldrand, der nun nicht mehr weit entfernt war und sich links und rechts von ihnen erstreckte.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, der wäre etwas zu groß, aber… hast du Angst vor dem Verbotenen Wald?"

Amy sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Was meinst du damit? Willst du etwa… _da hinein_?" Langsam fragte sie sich, was Peter wohl unter _romantisch_ verstand. Die Vorstellung unter einem Sternenhimmel am Seeufer zu stehen, war noch schön, aber der Verbotene Wald hatte seinen Namen immerhin nicht umsonst.

„Nicht weit", sagte Peter schnell, als er bemerkte, dass sie Angst bekam. „Ich möchte dir… nur etwas zeigen. Du musst keine Angst haben, es sind wirklich nur ein paar Meter und von hier aus kann uns niemand sehen."

Amy zögerte. Wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu der Wand aus Bäumen, die so bedrohlich erschienen. Sie hatte die Nähe des Waldes bisher immer gemieden, vor allem, wenn es dunkel war – konnte sie Peter, immerhin einem Rumtreiber, trauen und ihm in dieses undurchdringliche Gestrüpp folgen?

Peter hoffte, dass sie ihm vertraute. Noch mehr drängen wollte er sie nicht, aber dann wäre seine ganze Idee dahin. Und dass er dank seiner Animagusgestalt als Ratte über ein sehr gutes Gehör verfügte, welches sie vor Gefahren warnen würde, konnte er ihr ja schlecht offen sagen.

„Nur, wenn du deinen Zauberstab bereit hältst", sagte Amy und zog ihrerseits ihren Stab. Peter musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, tat aber wie geheißen und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, um mögliche Gefahren abzuwehren.

Er murmelte „_Lumos"_ und als Amy es ihm nach getan hatte, betraten sie neben einander und noch immer Hand in Hand den nachtschwarzen Schatten der Bäume.

Amy war mehr als unheimlich zumute, während Peter hoffte, dass alles gut gehen würde. Er lotste sie durch das Unterholz und bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken wurden die Abstände zwischen den Bäumen weiter und man konnte dahinter eine Lichtung erkennen.

Staunend trat Amy zwischen zwei Baumstämmen hindurch und blickte auf einen kleinen See; doch dieser hier war komplett zugefroren.

„Wow", sagte sie leise und ließ ihren Stab sinken.

„Der See hier ist viel kleiner und vor allem flacher als der Schwarze See. Daher können wir – vorausgesetzt, du hast Lust – ohne Bedenken darauf gehen und haben dann die Sterne wieder direkt über uns – und den See unter uns."

Amy war sofort begeistert, ging zum Ufer und prüfte die Festigkeit des Eises. Schließlich setzte sie einen Fuß darauf und war schon bald einige Meter vom Ufer entfernt.

„Ich habe schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr _auf_ einem See gestanden", sagte sie und strahlte Peter an, der auf sie zu kam. „Ich liebe dieses Gefühl einfach, so…. frei. Unbeschwert. Das war den Weg durch den Wald allemal Wert. Ich hoffe nur, uns hat wirklich niemand gesehen."

Peter lachte. Sein erstes Ziel für den Abend war erreicht – er hatte sie zum Strahlen gebracht. Ein Bild, welches er nie vergessen würde. Amy, die auf dem kleinen See stand, auf ihn wartete und ihn anstrahlte.

Sie ergriffen sich wieder bei den Händen und liefen quer über den ganzen See. Auch dessen Oberfläche war pechschwarz, aber es war vollkommen ruhig und das Eis sehr solide, weshalb sie sich nach kurzer Zeit unbefangen darauf bewegten.

„Guck mal, da vorn ist eine Hütte!", rief Amy und versuchte, schneller voran zu kommen, ohne auszurutschen. Peter lächelte in sich hinein – in Amy schien die Entdeckerin hervor gekommen zu sein.

„Warte!", rief er und beeilte sich, sie einzuholen. Als sie das Ufer betraten, spitzte Peter kurz die Ohren – doch es blieb still, die Nacht gehörte ihnen.

„Meinst du, wir können einen Blick riskieren?", fragte Amy und warf einen neugierigen Blick zur Hütte.

Peters Lächeln wurde breiter – auch das hatte offenbar geklappt. Er hoffte, dass noch alles so sein würde, wie er es vorbereitet hatte, doch da hatte Amy auch schon die Tür geöffnet – und war mit offenem Mund darin stehen geblieben.

„Weißt du jetzt, warum ich in den Wald wollte?", fragte Peter leise, als er hinter sie getreten war.

Amys Augen wurden groß. „Das ist… für _mich_?"

„Ich hoffe doch, du lässt mich an dem Picknick teilhaben?", grinste er und Amy lachte.

Die Anspannung hatte sich gelöst und strahlend betraten sie die kleine Hütte, welche augenblicklich von Kerzenschein erhellt war und liebevoll vorbereitet war.

In der Mitte lag eine große Decke und darauf einige Teller und Schüsseln voller leckerer Köstlichkeiten; mal warme, mal kalte Speisen, mal süß, mal herzhaft.

Erst da merkten die beiden wirklich, wie hungrig sie waren und ließen sich auf den Kissen nieder.

„Einen schönen Valentinstag wünsche ich dir, Amy", sagte Peter leise und hob sein Glas, um mit ihr anzustoßen.

„Danke. Den Wunsch kann ich nur zurück geben."

Wieder lächelte sie und Peter war froh, endlich über seinen Schatten gesprungen zu sein und das blonde Mädchen aus Hufflepuff gefragt zu haben.

Glücklich machten sie sich daran, die hergebrachten Speisen zu verzehren und genossen den Abend einfach – ein ruhiger Abend in einer kleinen Hütte im Verbotenen Wald, den sie beide so schnell nicht vergessen würden.

* * *

„Harry, wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Ginny und bemühte sich, Harry zu folgen ohne zu stolpern. Sie hatte ihren Freund den Nachmittag über nicht gesehen und vor wenigen Minuten war er plötzlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen, hatte sie bei der Hand genommen und zog sie nun hinter sich her quer durchs Schloss.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen Gin, gedulde dich bitte nur noch einen Augenblick", antwortete er ihr und bog nun um eine Ecke und die Treppe zum Astronomieturm hinauf. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er es so eilig hatte und sie praktisch durch die Gänge zerrte.

Seit Tagen, fast Wochen, hatte er sich auf diesen Abend gefreut, wo sie sich nicht von den anderen davon stehlen mussten, um einige Minuten nur zu Zweit verbringen zu können. Heute würde sie keiner schief grinsend an sehen, wenn sie Hand in Hand wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, heute konnten sie den Abend ganz einfach genießen – und genau das wollte Harry. Einfach einen ruhigen Abend mit seiner Freunden verbringen, ohne an die anderen zu denken, an das, was vor oder hinter ihnen lag. Nur sie zwei, sonst nichts.

„Du willst nach da oben in die Kälte?!", fragte Ginny perplex und fröstelte schon bei dem Gedanken, gleich dort draußen zu stehen, mit nichts weiter als einem knielangen Rock und einer Bluse.

„Ja, da möchte ich mit dir hin. Aber hab keine Angst. Schließ bitte einfach die Augen und vertraue mir, ja?", sagte Harry, nachdem er stehen geblieben war und sie zärtlich in den Arm genommen hatte.

Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen, denn sie vertraute Harry blind und wusste, dass er nur das Beste für sie wollte und ihr niemals weh tun würde. Er gab ihr noch einen zärtlichen Kuss, nahm dann wieder ihre Hand und sie gingen die Stufen weiter hinauf auf den Turm.

„Das ist die letzte Stufe", informierte Harry sie, als sie das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatten. Wenige Schritte später wies er sie auf die Türschwelle hin und dann waren sie auch schon draußen – aber warum war es so warm?

_Müsste es hier nicht eigentlich kälter sein? Wir sind doch eben durch die Tür gegangen_, dachte Ginny, traute sich aber nicht, ihre Augen zu öffnen ehe Harry es erlaubt hatte und so blieb sie einfach ungeduldig neben ihm stehen.

Harry trat hinter sie und schlang seine Arme um sie. Sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrer Schulter und dann flüsterte er: „Du kannst die Augen jetzt wieder öffnen."

Langsam schlug sie ihre Lider auf und blinzelte überrascht. „Wow", hauchte sie bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr dort bot. Harry hatte den Boden mit unzähligen Kissen bedeckt, die so eine schöne Landschaft zum Kuscheln bildeten. Umgeben war das Lager von Dutzenden brennender Kerzen und vielen Blütenblättern.

Ginny sah außerdem noch einen Picknickkorb, aus dem ein Flaschenhals guckte. Über ihnen funkelten die Sterne und die junge Hexe ließ sich einfach nach hinten gegen ihren Freund fallen und genoss noch einen Moment diesen Anblick.

„Das ist wunderschön, Harry. Danke, dass du dir soviel Mühe machst", sagte sie leise und drehte sich zu ihm herum. Sanft griff sie nach seinen Händen und während sich ihre Finger in einander verflochten, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

Harry hätte Stundelang so stehen können und sie küssen, ihre warmen Lippen auf den seinen, ihre Zunge, die der seinen entgegen kam. Nichts Forderndes, Drängendes lag in diesem Kuss, im Gegenteil, er schenkte, er beruhigte, war beinahe zurück haltend und doch war es Harry, als würde dieser Kuss ihn in die Luft heben und für einen Moment waren alle Sorgen vergessen. Es gab nur ihn und Ginny, ihre Herzen schlugen für einander, alles andere hatte aufgehört zu existieren.

Sanft löste Harry sich schließlich von ihr und führte sie zu dem Lager aus Kissen. Sie ließen sich darauf nieder und Ginny bettete ihren Kopf an Harrys Brust.

„Ich hab es gerne gemacht, Gin. Ich liebe dich. Und ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist." Sanft strich er ihr durch die Haare und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel, drückte kurz ihre Hand, welche wieder den Weg in die seine gefunden hatte.

„Ich dich auch, Harry", murmelte sie glücklich und schloss ihre Augen. Eine Weile genossen sie einfach nur die traute, ruhige Zweisamkeit. Zeit alleine verbringen zu können mit dem Menschen, den man liebte ,war in der Gruppe der Acht in den letzten Wochen wenig vorhanden gewesen und bis auf die eine Nacht im Raum der Wünsche war es bei Harry und Ginny sogar noch länger her, dass sie sich so sorglos an einander gekuschelt hatten. Denn in den Nächten, welche sie in einem Bett verbrachten, waren sie oft viel zu müde, um sie wirklich genießen zu können.

Irgendwann zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Picknickkorb zu sich schweben. Er öffnete ihn und holte eine Platte mit allerlei Früchten hervor. Er nahm eine der Trauben und hielt sie Ginny vor den Mund, welche sie ihm auch gleich aus der Hand klaute. Die Hexe setzte sich etwas auf und sah neugierig zu Harry und dem mitgebrachten Essen um heraus zu finden, was es sonst noch für Köstlichkeiten gab.

Als nächstes holte Harry eine Flasche Wein hervor, die er entkorkte und goss diesen in zwei Gläser, wobei er eines davon Ginny reichte.

„Auf uns", sagte Harry, sah seiner Freundin tief in ihre Augen und prostete ihr zu, Ginny tat es ihm gleich.

Eine Weile genossen sie einfach nur den Wein und die mitgebrachten Speisen. Es wurde kaum ein Wort gewechselt, es schien, als würden sie sich nur über ihre Blicke verständigen. Sie lachten, alberten herum oder waren tief in die Augen des anderen versunken. Tauschten kleine, neckende, aber durchaus liebevolle Küsse oder ließen sich überraschen, was ihr Partner für sie bereit hielt, während sie die Augen schlossen und warteten, was sie als nächstes schmecken würden.

Als die Rothaarige genug gegessen hatte, kuschelte sie sich wieder seitlich an ihren Freund und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie lauschte seinem gleichmäßigem Herzschlag und genoss es, dass er mit seiner Hand sanft über ihren Rücken fuhr.

Wieder schwiegen sie für eine Weile, doch war es keineswegs unangenehm.

Aber Ginny merkte, wie die Stille etwas anderes in ihr zum Vorschein brachte: Gedanken an ihre Eltern, an die Vergangenheit, welche sie doch eigentlich hatte aussperren wollen. Doch Harry war in dieser Zeit derjenige, der ihr Vertrauen schenkte, das Wissen, dass es nicht alles nur ein Traum war – und gleichzeitig war er es, der sie mit ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit verband, mit dem, was gewesen war, bevor der Ring der Auferstehung sie versehentlich zwanzig Jahre in der Zeit zurück katapultiert hatte.

Leise seufzte sie, mit einem Mal waren die Bilder wieder da, die Erinnerungen, ihr Herz wurde schwer.

„Dad hatte vor ein paar Tagen Geburtstag und ich konnte ihm zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben nicht gratulieren", sagte sie so leise und traurig, dass Harry sie kaum verstand.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", wollte er wissen und hielt kurz in seinen Streicheleinheiten inne.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie noch leiser, flüsterte nur noch und krampfte eine Hand in Harrys Shirt. „Ich vermisse sie so, Harry. Mum und Dad und… alle. Werde ich sie je wieder sehen? Ihnen je wieder zum Geburtstag gratulieren können?"

Harry wurde es wieder einmal schmerzhaft klar, was für ein Glück er hatte. Er hatte hier Unterstützung von seiner gesamten Familie, die er jetzt endlich, nach so vielen Jahren, kennen lernen durfte. Aber Ginny hatte hier niemanden aus ihrer Familie und das war schwer für sie. War gerade sie sie doch so ein Familienmensch und brauchte ihre Eltern und ihre Geschwister wie jeder Mensch die Luft zum Atmen.

„Es tut mir leid", gab Harry ebenso leise zurück, während er weiter über ihren Rücken strich und spürte, wie sie sich langsam wieder entspannte. „Es muss grausam für dich sein, mich jeden Tag so glücklich mit meinen Eltern zu sehen, während du von deinen getrennt bist", antwortete er und drückte die Rothaarige etwas fester an sich.

„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun, Harry. Ich freue mich für dich, dass du die Chance hast, deine Eltern nach so vielen Jahren der Entbehrung kennen zu lernen, Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen. Du hast es verdient, dass du auch endlich dieses Glück hast, eine eigene liebende Familie um dich zu haben. Ich habe nur Angst. Angst, dass ihnen etwas passiert, dass Voldemort sie umbringt, dass der Krieg bei ihnen jetzt noch grausamer wird. Ich hab auch Angst, dass wir hier für immer festsitzen, dass wir es nicht schaffen, ihn schon in dieser Zeit zu vernichten. Was ist, wenn wir scheitern?" Nun sprach pure Verzweiflung aus ihr und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinter, sie zitterte leicht.

Harry atmete tief durch und versuchte, Ginny feste in seine Arme zu nehmen. Er kannte diese Gedanken nur zu gut, wusste, wie groß die Angst war.

Doch er wusste auch, dass sie ihr nicht nach geben durften. Dann hatte Voldemort schon gewonnen. Nein, sie würden es schaffen, daran mussten sie ganz fest glauben. Sie würden es schaffen – und dieses Mal würden sie bereit sein, Voldemort seinen endgültigen Untergang zu bereiten.

„Wir werden es schaffen, Gin", sagte er so eindringlich wie möglich. Sanfter fuhr er fort: „Wir müssen es schaffen, denn ich habe hier die Chance, mir meinen Traum zu erfüllen und die lasse ich mir nicht entgehen." Seine Stimme besaß eine Ernsthaftigkeit, die keinen Zweifel an der Wahrheit seiner Worte ließ.

Lange saßen sie noch so da. Eng aneinandergekuschelt, hin und wieder einen Schluck Wein trinkend und einen Blick in den sternenklaren Himmel richtend. Sie philosophierten über den Krieg, aber auch über den Frieden und nahmen zaghaft sogar das Wort „Zukunft" in den Mund, als hätten sie Angst, dass eben diese wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzte, wenn sie sie aussprachen.

Bald lachend schmiedeten sie Pläne, versprachen, was sie im nächsten Leben anders tun würden und überlegten, was mit ihnen passierte, wenn sie es wirklich schafften, Voldemort zu vernichten. Was für Auswirkungen hatten ihre Erfolge in dieser Zeit auf die Parallelzeit der Zukunft, aus der sie kamen? Gab es diese überhaupt?

Wie lange würden sie brauchen? Wen könnten sie alles vielleicht retten? Ob auch Neville in einer glücklichen Familie aufwachsen würde?

Wie würde ihr Leben aussehen oder hätte ausgesehen, wenn sie es schafften, Voldemort hier und jetzt zu vernichten? Ein glückliches Leben ohne düstere Schatten der Vergangenheit, da waren sie sich sicher.

Sie gingen erst sehr spät wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurück und waren froh, dass sie die Karte der Rumtreiber dabei hatten und so keinem begegneten.

Eng an einander gekuschelt lagen sie schließlich in Harrys Bett, küssten sich liebevoll, ehe sie die Augen schlossen und beide mit einem Lächeln einschliefen.


	57. Valentinsamstag III

_**Hey Valerie,**_

_An dieser Stelle sei dir noch einmal herzlichst für deine lieben Reviews gedankt, wir freuen uns immer sehr darüber, gerade weil du offenbar unsere einzige Leserin bist . _

_Aber wir müssen auch mal wieder eine kleine Mitteilung machen: _

_When a journey changes Destiny wird umbenannt – ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird diese Story „Journey of Destiny – Grenzen der Zeit" heißen. Dazu wird es auch eine neue Inhaltsangabe geben, aber die Story wird natürlich bleiben, wie sie ist!_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,_

_LG_

_Cassiopeia und vojka _

_**Kapitel 56**_

**Valentinssamstag III**

Langsam leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum, als immer mehr Paare sich fanden und lachend und fröhlich den Raum verließen, um den nachgezogenen Valentinstag mit einander zu verbringen. Auch Beccys Freunde waren nach und nach verschwunden und nun saß nur noch sie allein auf den roten Sofa und hoffte, dass Remus bald kommen würde.

Harry und Ginny, aber auch James und Lily hatten so glücklich aus gesehen und sich so verliebt angestrahlt, dass Beccy sich sicher war, von ihnen heute Nacht nichts mehr zu sehen.

Zur selben Zeit stand der von ihr so sehr Erwartete vor der Tür des Raumes und fragte sich zum x-ten Male, ob das, was er für diesen Abend geplant hatte, wirklich das Richtige war.

Remus atmete noch einmal tief durch. Es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr, denn so auf die Schnelle könnte er sich nichts Neues überlegen. Mit klopfendem Herzen sagte er der fetten Dame das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sah Beccy in einem der Sessel sitzen und irgendwie sah sie traurig aus. Schnell durchquerte er den Raum und kam vor ihr zum Stehen.

„Remus, da bist du ja endlich, ich dachte schon, du hättest mich vergessen", sagte Beccy und strahlte dabei schon wieder über das ganze Gesicht.

„Wie könnte ich die schönste Frau in ganz Hogwarts vergessen?", fragte er, beugte sich zu ihr nach unten und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Wollen wir los?"

Beccy nickte nur und griff nach der Hand, die Remus ihr anbot. Er zog sie aus dem Sessel und gemeinsam verließen sie Hand in Hand den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen durch die Gänge des Schlosses Richtung Portal.

Es war bereits dunkel draußen und als sie auf die Ländereien traten, konnten sie über sich die Sterne funkeln sehen. Der Mond leuchtete hell vom Himmel auf sie hinab. Beccys sah nach oben und seufzte. „Meinst du ich schaffe es in den nächsten fünf Tagen?"

Auch Remus Blick glitt nun auch zum Himmel, er verstand genau, was sie meinte. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber selbst wenn du es schaffst, kannst du nicht direkt mitkommen."

„Ach willst du mich nicht dabei haben?", meinte sie giftig und zog ihre Hand aus der seinen. „Ich will mitkommen, das ist der Grund, warum ich ein Animagus werden möchte, ich will dir in jeder Lebenslage zur Seite stehen. Du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten."

Beccy war stehen geblieben und auch Remus tat dies nun. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Ich will dich nicht davon abhalten. Bei Merlin ich weiß, dass ich das nicht kann."

„Und warum darf ich dann nicht mit, wenn ich die Verwandlung schaffe?" Ihr Ton war wieder weicher geworden und ihren Freund fragend an.

Remus bemerkte, dass sie sich etwas entspannte, dass sie nicht mehr ganz so böse war, wie nach seinem ersten Satz. „Du musst deine Form erst eine Nacht halten können. Am Anfang ist es nicht leicht und es kann passieren, dass du dich einfach zurück verwandelst. Was passiert, wenn dir dann ein ausgewachsener Werwolf gegenübersteht? Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich dich verletzen würde."

„Oh… da hast du Recht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe", murmelte sie und senkte ihren Blick. Sie ging wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand von Neuem und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter bevor sie weiter über die Ländereien spazierten. „Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?"

Remus schmunzelte. Beccy konnte zwar sehr schnell und heftig aufbrausen, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte, aber genauso schnell war sie auch wieder das liebe, ruhige und verrückte Mädchen, was er so liebte. „Wirst du gleich sehen."

Beccy grummelte leise, Geduld war nicht gerade ihre Tugend, aber sie wusste, dass Remus nichts verraten würde, ehe sie am Ziel angelangt waren. „Es ist schön hier draußen. Der knisternde Schnee unter unseren Füßen, die Sterne und der Mond über uns und du in meinen Armen. Ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein."

Stumm gingen sie weiter über die Ländereien. Remus hatte seinen Arm um Beccys Schulter gelegt und sie ihren um seine Hüfte, so konnte sie sich noch enger an ihn schmiegen, was sie auch von Herzen gern tat.

„Wir gehen doch nicht - ?", fragte Beccy mit einem Mal und sah Remus aus großen Augen an. Sie waren fast bei der Peitschenden Weide angekommen und die Irin schien zu wissen, was ihr Freund vorhatte. Sie wollte schon länger einmal in das als Verspuktestes Haus Englands geltende Haus am Stadtrand von Hogsmeade, aber bisher hatte Remus sich immer geweigert sie mitzunehmen, da er Angst hatte, sie zu verschrecken.

Der Werwolf antwortete aber nicht, sondern schmunzelte nur. Er hatte zwar immer noch Angst, dass es das Falsche war, dass es sie abschrecken könnte, wenn sie sah, wo er sich jeden Monat verwandelte, wenn sie sah, wie es dort aussah. Aber er wusste auch, dass er sie nicht mehr lange von dort fern halten konnte, denn jetzt da sie ihr Seelentier gefunden hatte, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich verwandeln und diese Form auch halten konnte. Er sah auf dem Boden einen langen Ast liegen, zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Zweig zu dem Knotenpunkt an der Weide schweben und diesen dann drücken. Sofort erstarrte der Baum und Remus zog seine Freundin schnell hinter sich her zum geheimen Eingang zwischen den Wurzeln. Sie kletterten hinein und Remus entzündete seinen Zauberstab, damit sie etwas sehen konnten. Der Gang war schmal und nicht sehr hoch, so dass sie gebückt gehen mussten, aber auch sehr lang. Nach etlichen Minuten kamen sie am Ende an. Über ihnen war nun eine kleine Luke, die Remus öffnete, hochkletterte und Beccy die Hand bot, um ihr zu helfen. Lächelnd lehnte sie diese ab und kletterte selbstständig hinauf. Sie standen in einem kleinen, staubigen Raum, in dem nicht weiter war, außer dieser Luke. Sie traten durch die Tür, nachdem Remus den Gang wieder verschlossen hatte.

„Komm, wir müssen nach oben", sagte Remus und nahm ihre Hand. Man sah ihm sein Unbehagen und sein Unwohlsein an. Er mochte diesen Ort nicht, waren doch so viele grausame Erinnerungen an Vollmond und die damit einher gehenden Verwandlungen damit verbunden.

Beccy nickte nur und folgte die Stufen nach oben. Die Treppe war stabiler als sie aussah. Oben angekommen öffnete Remus die Tür zu einem der Räume. Warmes Licht fiel in den Flur. Remus trat zu Seite, so dass seine Freundin zu erst eintreten konnte. Sie sah einen großen Raum, der wie ein Schlafzimmer eingerichtet war. Ein Himmelbett, wie sie im Schloss üblich waren. Die Wände waren mit Stoff behangen, so dass man das Holz der dahinter nicht sehen konnte. In der Luft schwebten wenige Kerzen und im Kamin brannte ein wärmendes Feuer. Beccy lächelte, als sie auf den Boden sah, konnte sie erkennen, dass dort eine Picknickdecke lag und daneben stand ein Korb und Beccy vermutete, dass dort die Speisen für ein Picknick enthalten waren. Auf der Mitte der Decke stand eine Vase mit einem großen Strauß roter Rosen.

„Das ist wunderschön, Remus", sagte Beccy und drehte sich zu ihrem Freund herum, der immer noch unschlüssig vor der Tür stand. Die Schwarzhaarige ging auf ihn zu und nahm ihn zärtlich bei der Hand um ihn zu ihrem Picknickplatz zu führen. Sie hatte noch nichts zu Abend gegessen und nun merkte sie, dass sie dringend etwas Essen musste.

„Findest du? Ich fürchtete, du würdest weglaufen, wenn du siehst, wo ich jeden Monat hin muss", sagte er und setzte sich auf die Decke um so Beccys Blick ausweichen zu können.

„Wieso sollte ich? Rem, ich weiß, was du einmal im Monat bist und ich liebe dich deshalb nicht weniger, eher im Gegenteil. Ich bewundere dich dafür, wie du dein Schicksal trägst. Du bist so ein liebevoller Mensch. Du könntest nie jemanden etwas zu antun, zumindest nicht, solange es kein Todesser ist", fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu.

Remus stellte den Korb in die Mitte und holte eine Flasche Rotwein daraus hervor. Dazu fand Beccy zwei Gläser im Korb und kurz darauf klirrte dünnes, feines Glas sachte an einander, während Beccy und Remus sich tief in die Augen sahen.

Das Essen verlief ohne viele Worte; sie sahen sich einfach nur an, lachten mal oder fütterten sich gegenseitig mit Obst, kaltem Braten oder anderen Köstlichkeiten und genossen das Beisammensein. Dazu mussten sie nicht reden, sie lasen in den Gesten und vor allem den Augen des jeweils anderen und fühlten sich glücklich und sicher.

Schließlich hielt Beccy sich den Bauch. „Ich bin pappsatt", sagte sie und lachte. Remus merkte, wie seine Augen strahlten, als er ihr Lachen hörte und schlug vor, sich auf dem Bett auszuruhen.

Gemeinsam kuschelten sie sich unter eine Decke und lagen dicht bei einander. Jedoch hatten diese Berührungen nichts Intimes an sich, sondern reine Geborgenheit, die Nähe des anderen sprach aus ihnen.

Dadurch, dass sie schon die letzten Nächte in einem Bett geschlafen hatten, fiel es Remus nun bedeutend leichter, diese Nähe auch zulassen zu können und sie einfach zu genießen.

Nach einer Weile durch brach er mit leiser Stimme die Stille.

„Meinst du, dein Dad hat seine Entschuldigung beim letzten Training ernst gemeint und er hat akzeptiert, dass seine über alles geliebte Tochter mit einem Werwolf zusammen ist?", wollte er wissen und sah sie dabei an, während er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.

Beim letzten Wochenende, als die acht wieder Training bei den Auroren gehabt hatten, hatte Patrick Remus nach der Stunde beiseite genommen und mit ihm gesprochen. Er hatte sich für sein anfängliches Verhalten ihm als Werwolf gegenüber entschuldigt und eingesehen, dass er nicht richtig gehandelt hatte. Ihm war wichtig, dass Beccy glücklich war und er hatte erkannt, dass Remus ein sehr anständiger Mensch war – solange er sich dabei nicht von dem Wolf leiten ließ, würde er ihm noch eine zweite Chance geben.

Beccy sah ihn verwundert an. „Warum sollte er es nicht ernst meinen?"

Remus' Miene wurde eine Spur ernster. „Weil ich den Eindruck hatte, dass er diese Entschuldigung nicht ganz freiwillig hervor gebracht hat."

„Dad ist zwar ein Sturkopf und man muss ihm oft ins Gewissen reden – aber er würde sich nicht entschuldigen, wenn er es nicht ernst meint." Nun sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. „Denk dran, Dad ist Ire mit Leib und Seele – und Iren sind von Natur aus abergläubisch, wenn es um magische Wesen geht, vor allem bei jenen, die als _dunkel_ gelten. Aber wenn er sagt, dass er dir eine Chance gibt, dann wird er es auch tun. Es fällt ihm nur leider schwer, aus diesem Muster auszubrechen."

Remus seufzte. „Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich zwischen mir und meiner Familie entscheiden musst."

Beccys Augen wurden traurig. „Das würde er nie von mir verlangen. Er ist zwar ein Sturkopf, aber diese Entscheidung würde er keinem antun, erst recht nicht seiner Tochter."

Remus erwiderte nichts, sondern hatte sich wieder zurück gelehnt, die Hand auf Beccys Seite. Er wollte ihr ja glauben, aber der Zweifel blieb.

Kurz wollten Gedanken in ihm aufkommen, dass es einen Grund haben musste, warum Harry nichts von Beccy gewusst hatte – doch diese schob er weit von sich. Er lag hier mit der Frau, die er liebte, da wollte er nicht daran denken, was wäre, wenn sie nicht mehr da wäre.

Er neigte den Kopf und sah, dass sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet hatte. Sachte spielte er mit ihren Haaren und schloss die Augen – mit einem Mal wusste er, dass alles gut werden würde.

Wenige Minuten später erfüllten leise, regelmäßige Atemzüge den Raum, begleitet vom Knistern der Flammen im Kamin und dem manchmal knarrenden Holz der Wände.

* * *

Lily ging müde und etwas hungrig die Treppen zum siebten Stock hinauf. James hatte sich sehr bedeckt gehalten, wie der Abend aussehen würde. Sie fragte sich, wie er den Raum der Wünsche wohl gestaltet hatte – bei einem James Potter wusste man nie, welche Idee ihm gerade im Kopf herum spukte.

Leicht schnaufend kam sie am obersten Treppenabsatz an und trat auf den Gang. Jedoch hatte James ihr strikt verboten, nach ihm zu suchen – er würde sie abholen.

Ungeduldig stand sie nun vor der Wand, hinter welcher sich der Raum verbarg und überlegte, was die anderen wohl gerade machten. Doch aus den Jungs war nichts heraus zu bekommen gewesen und so mussten die Valentinstagserlebnisse wohl bis morgen warten.

Um vor Neugier nicht umzukommen, hatte sie sich in die Bibliothek verkrümelt und so eine etwas einsame Beccy auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück lassen müssen.

_Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass sie mittlerweile nicht mehr so einsam ist_, dachte sie und warf einen weiteren Blick auf die Wand, die sich jede Minute öffnen musste.

Kurz schloss sie die Augen, diese Heimlichtuerei machte sie wahnsinnig – und als sie sie wieder öffnete, stand James vor ihr und grinste.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie schön du bist, wenn du nachdenkst?", sagte er leise und zog sie in seinen Arm.

Er hatte lange für die Vorbereitung gebraucht, schließlich war dies der erste Valentinstag zusammen mit der Frau, die er bereits seit Jahren liebte – da musste einfach alles perfekt sein.

Lily grummelte nur leise, ließ sich dann aber von James küssen und vergaß kurz darauf ihren Groll, als sie für einige Minuten ganz in dem Kuss versanken – mitten auf dem Gang, hinter ihnen eine offene Tür zum Raum der Wünsche, der darauf wartete, sie zu empfangen.

Als sie sich von einander lösten, strahlten ihrer beider Augen und sie sahen sich verliebt an.

„Wenn unser Date schon _so_ anfängt, frage ich mich, wie es weiter geht?", fragte Lily und lachte, als sie James' eindeutigen Blick auf sich ruhen sah.

„Darf ich rein gehen oder muss ich erst auf Erlaubnis von dir warten?", grinste sie und spähte über seine Schulter, ob sie vielleicht etwas erkennen konnte.

„Oh!", sagte James hektisch und zog ein Tuch hervor. Verwirrt sah Lily ihn an, erlaubte dann aber, dass er ihr die Augen verband. Auch, wenn sie es schwachsinnig fand, schließlich standen sie keine zwei Meter von dem Raum entfernt.

Dann spürte sie James' Hände warm auf ihren Schultern und lächelte. Vorsichtig führte er sie vorwärts, als sie plötzlich seinen Mund an ihrem Nacken spürte. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührung, doch dann schien James sich wieder zusammen zu reißen und strich ihr entschuldigend über den Oberarm.

„Und nun darfst du raten, wo wir sind", sagte er an ihrem Ohr, dass sie eine Gänsehaut überkam. Dann ließ er sie jedoch ganz los und Lily konzentrierte sich auf das, was der Raum ihr verraten könnte.

Zunächst hörte sie nichts, doch dann vernahm sie ein leises Rauschen - Blätter im Wind? Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorn und merkte, dass der Boden unter ihren Füßen sandig und weich war. Als sie sich hinkniete und fühlte, ließ sie warmen Sand durch ihre Finger gleiten.

Plötzlich hörte sie auch das Meer und spürte die Sonnenstrahlen auf der Haut.

„Oh James", hauchte sie und nahm sich das Tuch von den Augen. Ihre Augen strahlten, als sie sich umsah. „Du hast mir wirklich einen eigenen Strand gezaubert? Du bist… bist… der beste Freund der Welt!", sagte sie und musste über ihre eigenen Worte lachen. Dann zog sie ihn wieder an sich und küsste ihn voller Dankbarkeit.

Schließlich landeten sie auf einer Decke, die unter einem geflochtenen Gestell aus Palmwedeln lag, die etwas Schatten spendeten.

Erst ein Knurren aus Lilys Magen ließ sie Innehalten und schließlich laut lachen. Lily wurde rot. „Tut mir leid, ich habe eben noch nichts gegessen", murmelte sie, doch James hörte sie kaum noch, sondern hatte bereits begonnen die Speisen um seine Liebste herum zu drapieren, sodass Lily sich nur noch bedienen musste.

Deren Augen wurden immer größer und schließlich siegte der Hunger und sie aß genüsslich mal hiervon und mal davon – die Hauselfen mussten James besonders zugetan sein.

Beinahe taten die Geschöpfe Lily leid; sie wusste, dass an Valentinstag praktisch jeder männliche Schüler, der wusste, wo sich die Küche befand, ihre Dienste in Anspruch nahm.

Auch James griff nun zu und stillte seinen Hunger und eine Weile aßen sie still, ohne einander aus den Augen zu lassen.

Bis Lily sich den Bauch hielt und sich zurück lehnte. „Voll", sagte sie und rieb sich über ebendiesen, James lachte.

„Schade, dann können wir wohl noch nicht baden gehen", sagte er und warf einen Blick auf die Meereswellen, die sanft am Sandstrand aufliefen.

„Noch nicht, James. Aber wenn du mir ein paar Minuten in der Sonne gönnst, ist das Wasser vor mir nicht mehr sicher."

Freudig nickte er und machte sich daran, die Essensreste weg zu räumen – beziehungsweise, zu zaubern, bis er Lily folgte und sich neben sie legte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das geht", sagte sie träge und schloss die Augen. „Also, ich meine, _so etwas_ aus dem Raum der Wünsche zu machen. Das ist einfach… fantastisch. Und ich danke dir dafür, Schatz."

„Hey, ich weiß doch, wie sehr du das Meer liebst", sagte James und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er hätte stunden lang hier liegen können und sie einfach nur betrachten, wie sie vollkommen entspannt und losgelöst von jeglichen Gedanken über die UTZe, den Orden oder Harry neben ihm lag und mit sich und der Welt zufrieden schien.

Aber er wusste, er würde sich bei Godric bedanken müssen. Durch den Kontakt mit dem Gründer Hogwarts war es ihm möglich gewesen, im Raum der Wünsche die Strandlandschaft zu erschaffen – ein besonderes Privileg des Gryffindorerben.

Als Antwort blinzelte Lily nur kurz, beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn erneut, lang und intensiv. Plötzlich lag sie auf ihm und spürte, dass dieser Abend noch sehr viel mehr bringen würde.

James jedoch unterbrach den Kuss, angelte mit seiner Hand nach etwas und hielt kurz danach zu Lilys Erstaunen ihren Bikini in den Händen.

„Wie bist du denn an _den_ gekommen?", fragte sie mit großen Augen und nahm James die zwei Teile aus der Hand.

„Ich habe da so meine Verbindungen zu rothaarigen Hexen im Mädchenschlafsaal, weißt du", sagte er und grinste; Lily war sofort klar, dass er auf Ginny anspielte – und sie war Harrys Freundin dankbar dafür.

Schnell zog sie sich um und wenige Minuten später gingen sie Hand in Hand, die Füße von sanften Wellen umspült, am Strand entlang. Schritt für Schritt, sie hatten keine Eile.

Sie sprachen über alles mögliche und es schien, als gäbe es für kein Problem der Welt nicht irgendeine Lösung.

Von Remus und Beccy über Harry und Ginny über den Orden und Voldemort, doch auch über den Lernstoff, Schulsprecheraufgaben oder die anstehende Zeit nach der Schule sprachen sie, ohne, dass es traurig oder ernst wurde.

Bis es Lily packte, sie sich umdrehte und laut kreischend ins Wasser rannte.

James lachte, doch als Lily ihn aus ihren leuchtend grünen Augen ansah, hielt auch ihn nichts mehr und er folgte ihr in das kalte, aber durchaus angenehme Nass.

Sie schwammen ein wenig, oder lagen einfach auf der Wasseroberfläche mit allen vieren von sich gestreckt, wissend, dass das Salzwasser sie tragen würde.

So alberten sie eine ganze Weile herum, bis sie schließlich erschöpft in Ufernähe stehen blieben, wo sie wieder Grund unter den Füßen hatten.

Lily fragte sich, wie es kam, dass sie heute ihre Finger nicht bei sich behalten konnte, als ihre Beine sich scheinbar selbstständig machten, auf James zu gingen und seine Lippen erneut zu einem Kuss einfingen, der eindeutig nach mehr schmeckte.

Ihre Hände glitten dabei an seinen Seiten und seinem Rücken auf und ab, während sie seine Hände auf ihrer Hüfte spürte, der Mal ihre nackte Haut liebkoste und mal mit den Schnürungen ihres Bikinis spielte.

Immer noch küssend wanderten sie weiter Richtung Strand, bis das Wasser ihnen etwa bis zu den Knien reichte.

Lily fragte sich, woher diese plötzliche Leidenschaft kam, die sie überfallen hatte seit dem Moment, als James sie auf dem Gang vor dem Raum begrüßt hatte.

Aber sie hörte sehr schnell auf, sich weiter Fragen zu stellen, als James es geschafft hatte, ihr Oberteil zu öffnen und dieses in Richtung Strand warf.

Sie keuchte leise, als sie seine kühlen Finger auf ihren empfindlichen Knospen spürte, schließlich seine Zunge, die diese warm umfing.

„Ich liebe deine Brüste, habe ich dir das schon einmal gesagt?", raunte er und Lily bekam nun erst Recht eine Gänsehaut, als er die linke Brust mit einer Hand umschloss und vorsichtig liebkoste, während er die rechte ausgiebig mit dem Mund bearbeitete.

„Hast du", sagte Lily schwer atmend und schloss die Augen, „aber ich kann es nie oft genug hören."

Sie hörte James leise lachen und bei diesem Geräusch zog sie ihn zu sich hoch und küsste ihn erneut, leidenschaftlich, beinahe stürmisch.

Sich weiterhin an einander klammernd stolperten sie auf das Ufer zu, bis sie schließlich im Sand landeten, dort, wo die Wellen auf den Strand leckten. Ihre Füße wurden von Wellen umspült, doch das störte sie wenig.

Als sie sich völlig außer Atem aus dem Kuss lösten, betrachteten sie einander verträumt. James zeichnete Muster auf ihren Brüsten nach, welche nur er kannte und streichelte langsam in Richtung Bauch hinab.

Lily merkte, wie ihr Atem hektischer wurde, wenn James sie mit diesem Blick ansah, konnte er mitunter in einer sadistischen Laune sein, wenn es um Sex ging.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte sie und atmete scharf ein, als sie seine Finger am Bund ihres Höschens spürte. Kurz glitten sie darunter, blieben dann jedoch liegen.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", fragte James, welcher selbst große Mühe hatte, sich zurück zu halten. Doch es war sein Abend für Lily und er wollte, dass sie es genoss und nicht alles übereilt zu Ende war.

Er war gefangen von dem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, der Erregung und Erwartung verriet, Spannung, was er als nächstes tun würde und die Hoffnung, dass es das war, was sie sich wünschte.

Sanft spielte er mit den weichen Locken in ihrem Schoß und merkte, wie sie immer unruhiger wurde. Sie wollte, dass er sie berührte – doch er würde sich Zeit lassen.

„James", sagte sie drängend und bewegte ihr Becken, doch dieser hielt sie fest.

„Was möchtest du, das ich tue?", fragte er und sah sie diebisch grinsend an, während er seine Finger minimal auf ihrem Venushügel bewegte.

„Ich möchte", keuchte sie, als sie erneut seine Zunge auf ihrer Brust spürte, die mit einer Warze spielte, „ich möchte, dass du deine Hand zwischen meinen Beinen endlich bewegst, sonst – "

Doch sie sprach nicht weiter, sondern biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie tatsächlich seine Finger spürte, die ein Stück tiefer glitten und sanften Druck ausübten.

Doch kurz darauf waren sie wieder verschwunden und lagen nur noch knapp unter dem Höschenansatz.

„Sonst was?", fragte er sie und behielt seine Hand, wo sie war.

„Sonst", sagte Lily und legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch, die beständig weiter hinunter rutschten, „werde ich wohl selbst tätig werden müssen."

James spielte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, ihr Angebot anzunehmen und ihr einfach zuzusehen, wie sie sich selbst verwöhnte – doch nein, er war mit ihr hier her gekommen um _sie_ zu verwöhnen und zumindest das Versprechen musste er sich selbst gegenüber halten.

„Die Hände bleiben oben", sagte er und legte ihre Hände über ihren Kopf in den Sand. „Das hier ist mein Part, Lils. Lass mich dich verwöhnen, ja?"

Vorsichtig, wie um zu prüfen, ob sie dem auch nach kommen würde, ließ er ihre Hände los. Lily nickte, beließ sie über ihrem Kopf und beobachtete James weiter.

Er küsste sie kurz, aber innig, bis er mit den Lippen weiter wanderte.

Ausgiebig widmete er sich ihrem Hals, den Brüsten, ihrem Bauch und schließlich den im Liegen leicht hervor tretenden Beckenknochen, während er seine Hand quälend langsam vor schob. Er massierte sie mit leichtem Druck genau da, wo sie es brauchte und schon nach kurzer Zeit war aus dem anfänglichen Keuchen ein erregtes Stöhnen geworden.

James spürte das pochende Organ unter seinen Fingern und grinste, Lily schien heute in Höchststimmung zu sein. Als er mit seiner Zunge den Bauchnabel erkundet hatte, beschloss er, eine Stufe weiter zu gehen und zog ihr kurzerhand das Bikinihöschen aus.

Lily seufzte, als sie nun das Meerwasser direkt an ihrer Scham spüren konnte – und hielt kurz darauf den Atem an, als sie James' Zungenspitze spürte, welche neugierig ihre Klitoris anstupste.

Sie musste sich beherrschen, seinen Kopf nicht fester in ihren Schoß zu drücken und drängte sich ihm kurz darauf entgegen, als seine Zunge und Lippen mehr Druck aus übten und nun abwechselnd leckten und saugten.

In Lily kribbelte alles, es brannte förmlich, ein stetiger Sog schien alle Nervenenden in die kleine Knospe zwischen ihren Beinen zu leiten, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde empfindlicher wurde und immer stärkere Impulse aussandte, die Lily in den Himmel hoben.

Wohl wissend, dass niemand sie hören konnte, ließ sie ihrer Lust freien Lauf, wobei ihre Tonlage stets höher wurde.

Sie liebte es, wenn James sie verwöhnte und hier am Wasser auf dem Strand, einen Ort, den er extra für sie geschaffen hatte, war es noch einmal etwas ganz Besonderes.

Erneut bäumte sie sich auf, als sie zwei Finger unverhofft in sich spürte und James sie nun auch von innen her reizte. Lily verdrehte die Augen, ihr wurde schwindelig und ihre Beckenbewegungen immer heftiger, während ihr Stöhnen lauter wurde.

James war selbst bis aufs äußerste erregt und als er die ersten Kontraktionen ihrer Vagina spürte, zog er sich zurück.

Entsetzt sah Lily ihn an. „James! Wie kannst du _jetzt_ aufhören?", rief sie wütend und starrte ihn an, dass James beinahe lachen musste.

Doch dann änderte sich ihr Blick und James ahnte, was sie vorhatte. Eigentlich hatte er nur kurz Pause machen wollen, um sich selbst auszuziehen und dann ganz in sie einzudringen, doch nun würde er sie nicht mehr zurück halten können, das wusste er.

Wie eine Raubkatze richtete sie sich auf und kam auf ihn zu. „Du willst spielen? Dann spiele ich mit", sagte sie und küsste ihn erneut, bis sie ihn schließlich auf den Boden drängte.

Doch Lily hielt sich nicht lang mit Nebensächlichkeiten auf, schnell machte sie sich an seiner Shorts zu schaffen, bis ihr ein voll erregtes Glied freudig entgegen sprang.

Sie sah ihn noch einmal beschwörend an, ehe sie sich hinunter beugte und ihn in den Mund nahm.

Nun war es an James, sich stöhnend im Sand zu winden, während seine Freundin ihre Zungenfertigkeit unter Beweis stellte.

Er fragte sich, wann sie sich beim Liebesspiel das letzte Mal so sehr hatten gehen lassen können, war jedoch für den Moment nicht in der Lage, konzentrierte Gedanken zu erfassen, als Lily sich seinen Hoden zuwandte und leicht an ihnen knabberte.

Er keuchte erstickt und krallte seine Hände in ihre Haare, um sie zu dirigieren. Wieder umfing ihre warme Mundhöhle seinen Penis und Lily keuchte, als sie selbst spürte, wie sehr dieses Spiel sie erregte. Ihre Scham pochte noch immer schmerzhaft, doch sie hielt sich zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung an James' Anweisung und berührte sich nicht.

Stattdessen leckte sie noch einmal die ganze Länge entlang von der Basis bis zur Eichel, wo sie sich kurz fest saugte und schließlich einen letzten Kuss platzierte und dann wieder nach oben krabbelte.

„Du bist grausam", keuchte James, wartete jedoch keine Antwort ab und küsste sie verlangend.

„Wie so mir, so ich dir", grinste die rothaarige Hexe nur, griff nach unten und nahm ihn in sich auf.

James stöhnte laut und drückte sich ihr entgegen. Lily hob ihr Becken wieder sachte an um sich dann erneut nieder zu lassen und wiederholte dieses Spiel einige Mal, bis James beinahe wahnsinnig wurde.

„Lils – bitte", keuchte er gequält, während Lily sich noch immer zeitlupenartig hob und senkte.

„Was möchtest du, dass ich tue?", fragte sie ihn mit einem lasziven Grinsen, während sie in ihrer Bewegung inne hielt.

James knurrte frustriert. „Ich möchte, dass du dich bewegst!", sagte er und legte als Nachdruck seine Hände auf ihre Becken um sie fester an sich zu drücken. „Bitte, hör auf zu spielen."

„So schnell lässt du ich unterbuttern, James Potter", sagte die Rothaarige kopfschüttelnd. „Wolltest _du_ nicht eigentlich _mich_ verführen?"

Als er die Worte hörte, trat ein Funkeln in seine Augen. „Da hast du vollkommen Recht", grinste er und ehe Lily es sich versah, lag sie in dem weichen Sand und James war wieder über ihr.

Lily strahlte ihn an und in James' Augen hatte sie noch nie schöner ausgesehen, als in genau diesem Moment. Die leicht feuchten Haare um den Kopf verteilt, ihr wunderschöner Körper im Sand und aus ihren Augen sprach reine Liebe und Verlangen für und nach ihm.

Vorsichtig begann James sich zu bewegen, während er ihr tief in die Augen sah. Lily seufzte ergeben und zog ihn weiter an sich, doch auch sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt nicht.

Als James heftiger in sie stieß, wurde auch ihr Stöhnen lauter und höher und beide verloren sich in dem Strudel, der sie erfasste und mit sich riss. Sie ließen sich vollkommen gehen und die Kontrolle fallen, es gab nur noch sie, das Brennen ihrer Lust in ihren Körpern, die sich aneinander klammerten und ihre Augen, die sich keine Sekunde von einander lösten.

Lily erbebte unter James Stößen und zugleich hatte sie ihren Blick fest in seine braunen Seelenspiegel gebohrt und wollte sich nie wieder von ihnen lösen. Was sie in James' Blick sah war mehr, als Worte je sagen konnten. Viel mehr, unendlich viel mehr. Dinge, für die es noch nicht einmal Worte gab und deren Bedeutung nur sie zwei wussten, Dinge, die nicht ausgesprochen werden mussten um sie zu verstehen und Dinge, die so tief lagen, dass Lily sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob sie wirklich da waren oder nur ein Streich ihrer Fantasie, Liebe oder Erregung.

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen schien sich ständig zu verändern. Wie ein Sturm, der sie mitriss, gab sie sich ihm hin und wurde eins mit ihm in der Sekunde, als ihr Orgasmus über sie hinweg fegte und ihren Körper in tausend Teile sprengte.

Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, dass James ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte und nun kraftlos und schwer atmend halb auf ihr, halb neben ihr lag. Jedoch war er noch immer in ihr, woraufhin sie ihm kurz über den Hintern strich.

Als sähe sie ihn nun zum ersten Mal, sah sie ihn lange an, ehe sie leise, aber doch fest sagte: „Ich liebe dich, Lord James Liam Gryffindor-Potter. So unwahrscheinlich mir die Worte vor einem Jahr noch erschienen, ich weiß, dass sie wahr sind und dass sich an dieser Wahrheit niemals etwas ändern wird."

Nach diesen Worten war Lily leicht rot geworden, sie hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, was sie gesagt hatte. Ein wenig war sie von sich selbst überrascht, sie hatte James gerade mit seinem vollen Namen angesprochen – und das tat sie normalerweise nur, wenn sie wütend war.

Aus einem Grund, den sie sich nicht erklären konnte, war es ihr wichtig gewesen, den Namen Lord Gryffindor hinzu zu fügen, es kam ihr richtig vor.

Etwas verlegen blinzelte sie ihn an und küsste ihn schließlich in Ermangelung weiterer Worte.

James schluckte heftig nach Lilys Worten und schaffte es kaum, den Kuss zu erwidern. Irgendetwas war mit ihnen passiert, jetzt gerade und doch konnte er sich nicht erklären, was es gewesen war.

Schließlich zog er sich doch aus Lily zurück und küsste sie zärtlich. Er wusste, er musste nicht antworten – er hätte es auch nicht gekonnt. Einzig seine Augen sprachen, als er sich aufrichtete und sie hochzog, um zu der kleinen Palmwedelhütte zurück zu kehren, wo er sie mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes beide reinigte.

Noch immer nackt, aber unsagbar glücklich lagen sie schließlich auf zwei Matten und einigen Kissen in der Hütte, während draußen die Sterne und der Mond mit den Wellen des Meeres spielten.

Eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie schließlich ein, ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Meeresrauschen in den Ohren und das Wissen im Herzen, dass sie den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen hatten.


	58. Der Phoenix

_**Kapitel 57**_

**Der Phoenix**

Zum Mittagessen trafen sich die Rumtreiber, Harry, Lily, Ginny und Beccy in der Großen Halle. Alle sahen sehr entspannt und glücklich aus, hatten sie doch jeder von ihnen gestern einen wunderschönen Abend gehabt. James und Lily waren erst vor ein paar Minuten aus dem Raum der Wünsche gekommen und auch Remus und Beccy waren nicht viel eher von der Heulenden Hütte ins Schloss zurückgekehrt. Aber schlussendlich hatten alle aufstehen müssen, denn sie wollten am nach dem Mittagessen trainieren gehen. Sie waren wie besessen von ihrem Training, denn sie wussten, dass sie alle nur gut ausgebildet lebend aus diesem Krieg kommen würden. Und so nutzten sie fast jede freie Sekunde um zumindest etwas zu üben.

Nachdem sich alle an einem reichhaltigen Mittagessen gestärkt hatten und sich während dessen ausgiebig über ihre Valentinsabende austauschten, gingen sie in den siebten Stock um im Raum der Wünsche zu üben. Sie betraten ihn und ohne, dass sie viel absprechen mussten, setzten sich Beccy, Lily und Ginny in die Sessel vor den Kamin und lasen noch etwas zu ihren Seelentieren. Remus und Harry wollten an ihren Verwandlungen arbeiten. Remus meinte, er müsse nicht mehr forschen, da er sich ja schon jeden Monat in einen Wolf verwandeln würde und so groß sei der Unterschied zwischen Werwolf und normalem Wolf nicht. Sirius, James und Peter zogen sich in eine der Ecken zurück, die sie mit einem Stillezauber belegten um die andere nicht zu stören. Sie wollten sowohl weiter nach nützlichen Zaubern suchen, als auch Peter helfen, so dass er beim Zaubern mehr Sicherheit gewann.

„Danke, Freunde", sagte Peter nach einer Stunde Training. James und Sirius sahen den Rattenanimagus irritiert an.

„Was meinst du, Pete?", wollte James wissen und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Er sah fragend zu Sirius, ob dieser eine Antwort wisse, aber auch er zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Dafür, dass ihr trotz allem noch zu mir haltet, dafür, dass ihr mir so viel beim Training helft. Einfach dafür, dass ich euer Freund sein darf", sagte Peter und lächelte die beiden Schwarzhaarigen an. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen öfters gedacht, dass er wundervolle Freunde hatte und hatte sich immer wieder gefragt, warum er nur so weit gegangen war und sie in Harrys Zeit verraten hatte. Ja, sie machten sich zwar öfters lustig über ihn, aber das konnte doch nicht alles sein. Das alleine konnte doch nicht der Grund für den Verrat eines Freundes sein. Er war aber trotz ständigen Nachdenkens nicht zu einer Lösung gekommen. Doch, zu einer Lösung schon, aber nicht zu der Lösung für sein Problem. Er hatte nur herausgefunden, dass er tolle Freunde hatten, die ihm trotz der unheilvollen Zukunftsaussichten weiter vertrauten und ihn nicht von sich stießen.

„Was würden wir auch ohne unsere kleine Ratte machen, wer würde denn die Weide stilllegen?", grinste Sirius und bekam dafür einen _Stupor_ von Peter entgegen geschleudert. Sirius konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und so fiel er geschockt auf den Boden.

„Hey Pete, du hast es geschafft, das war super!", freute sich James und deutete dabei wild auf Sirius. Auch Peter grinste. Er konnte den Zauber zwar, aber gerade wenn er gegen die Freunde gerichtet war, war er oft nicht so stark, wie er hätte sein können, sein sollen. Und was noch besser war, diesmal hatte Peter ihn sogar stumm gezaubert, was noch um einiges schwerer war.

Peter schwenkte seinen Zauberstab erneut in Sirius' Richtung, murmelte ein „Enervarte" und sofort erwachte dieser wieder. Er funkelte Peter böse an, aber dann erschien auch bei ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und er klopfte Peter anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Klasse, aber das nächste Mal warne mich bitte vor, dann kann ich den Zauber noch abblocken", grinste er.

Peter nickte. „Klar, werde ich machen, Tatze", gab er zurück und funkelte ihn belustigt an. „Wollen wir weiter machen?" Man merkte Peter an, dass er durch diesen Erfolg neuen Mut und neue Kraft geschöpft hatte, er sprühte jetzt vor Enthusiasmus.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, in der sich Peter bemühte die beiden zu verhexen, ließen sich die drei Rumtreiber erschöpft auf den Boden fallen. „Ich glaube das reicht für heute, lasst uns mal gucken, was wir hier für neue Zauber haben und diese ein bisschen üben. Dann können wir sie den anderen zeigen, wenn sie mit ihrer Verwandlung fertig sind", schlug Sirius vor und schnappte sich das Buch, welches Harry in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Viele kleine Pergamentstücke steckten zwischen den verschiedenen Seiten und markierten nützliche Zauber, die sie lernen wollten. Sirius schlug Seite drei auf, wo der erste Zettel steckte und überflog die Anleitung für den Zauber.

„Wenn du laut vorliest, verstehen wir auch etwas", meinte James nach einem Moment der Stille. Sirius sah vom Buch auf und schien die Worte seines Freundes nicht ganz verstanden zu haben, denn er sah ihn nur verständnislos an. „Laut lesen", wiederholte James seinen Wunsch auch zu verstehen, was in dem Buch geschrieben stand.

Sirius nickte, räusperte sich kurz und fing dann an zu lesen. „ Der Inagitabilis-Zauber ist ähnlich wie der Petrificus Totalus, nur das der Inagitabilis stärker ist und sich nicht so leicht abschütteln lässt. Um diesen Zauber auszuführen, richtet man seinen Zauberstab auf den Gegner, macht eine kleine kreisförmige Bewegung mit diesem und sagt _Inagitabilis_. Die Betonung liegt auf der Silbe ‚ta'."

„Klingt doch ganz einfach oder?", fragte James, nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und richtete ihn auf Peter, dieser zuckte zusammen als er das sah, beruhigte sich aber, als James versprach den Zauber, falls er denn beim ersten Mal gelingen sollte, sofort wieder von ihm zu nehmen. Außerdem dürfte Peter ihn auch gerne Abblocken.

James malte mit seinem Stab einen kleinen Kreis vor Peter in die Luft und sagte: „Inagi-tá-bilis." Ein türkisfarbener Strahl löse sich aus dem Zauberstab des Schulsprechers und flog auf Peter zu. Kurz bevor dieser getroffen wurde, verschwand der Strahl aber einfach. James ließ sich aber nicht entmutigen und versuchte es gleich noch einmal, aber wieder war es dasselbe, nach einem Meter verpuffte der Zauber einfach.

„Steht da noch etwas anderes?", wollte James wissen und deutete auf das Buch, welches Sirius immer noch in den Händen hielt.

Sirius beugte sich über die Seiten und las noch einmal gründlich nach. Dann nickte er. „Hier steht, der Zauber funktioniert ungesagt besser, gesagt nur mit sehr viel Übung und viel magischer Energie. Mal ein Zauber, bei dem es genau anders herum ist."

James nickte nun, konzentrierte sich und versuchte es gleich noch einmal, diesmal aber als ungesagten Zauber. Und jetzt kam er auch bei Peter an und traf den überraschten Gryffindor in der Brust. Dieser kippte sofort hinten über und blieb bewegungslos am Boden liegen. James grinste.

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein, er hatte Peter versprochen ihn sofort wieder zu erwecken, er schwang seinen Stab und murmelte ein „Enervate", aber nichts passierte.

„Tatze, steht da etwas von einem Gegenzauber im Buch?", fragte James und sah hektisch zu seinem besten Freund.

Sirius las erneut den Absatz über den Zauber und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, da steht nichts."

„Verdammt, wie bekommen wir Pete nun wieder wach?" Panik war aus James Stimme heraus zu hören. So entriss er Sirius das Buch und überflog selbst die Seite, aber dieser hatte Recht, da stand nichts. Er blätterte weiter. _Verdammt hier muss doch etwas stehen_, dachte er. Am Ende des Kapitels gab es noch eine kurze Zusammenfassung und dort fand er auch endlich die Lösung. Erleichtert schwang er seinen Stab und schon war Peter wieder wach und rappelte sich auf.

„Man bin ich froh, dass der Boden gepolstert ist, dass hätte sonst weh getan."

„Tut mir leid, dass das so lange gedauert hat Peter, aber ich hab den Gegenzauber nicht gefunden", nuschelte James und sah beschämt zum Boden.

Peter lächelte, er schien seinem Freund nicht böse zu sein, denn er sah deutlich, dass dies nicht mit Absicht geschehen war. „Macht nichts, aber das nächste Mal sollten wir den Gegenzauber zu erst nachschlagen, _bevor_ wir uns verhexen. Was war denn nun der Gegenzauber?"

James schnaufte. „Ein stummer _Finite Incantatem_, einfacher geht es ja wohl nicht."

„Aber wann zauberst du den schon stumm? Ich find das gar nicht schlecht", sagte Sirius, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen Freund. Auch hier kam ein türkisfarbener Strahl aus dem Stab und flog auf James zu. Dieser bemerkte das allerdings und blockte den Zauber einfach mit seinem Stab, den er noch in den Händen hielt, ab.

„So einfach mach ich dir das nicht, Sirius", grinste James. „Pete, willst du es auch mal versuchen?", wollte James wissen und sah zu diesem hinüber. Allerdings schien er es nicht gehört zu haben, denn er starrte mit großen Augen quer durch den Raum. James folgte seinem Blick und auch er bekam große Augen und murmelte nur ein „_Wow_!"

Sirius sah seine Freunde verwirrt an und drehte sich schließlich ebenfalls um und auch seine Augen wurden groß.

Dort neben Remus saß ein großer Vogel. Aber nicht irgendein Vogel, dort saß ein Phoenix. Aber es war kein normaler Feuervogel, dieser hatte statt Federn am Bauch Schuppen, das war schon ein eigenartiges Bild. Schwanz, Flügel und Kopf waren aus Federn, aber der Körper sah aus wie der eines Reptils. Aber dies tat seiner Schönheit keinen Abbruch. Unsicher versuchte er ein paar Schritte zu gehen, aber stolperte und landete auf der Schnabel.

James, Sirius und Peter hoben den Schweigezauber auf und gingen zu den Mädchen, die von dem Schauspiel noch nichts mitbekommen hatten, da sie so in ihre Bücher vertieft waren. Als die Jungs sie stumm auf den neuen Animagus in ihrer Mitte aufmerksam machten, schlugen sie sich vor Schreck die Hände vor den Mund.

„Wow!", entfuhr es nun auch Lily, als sie ihren Sohn bei seinen Gehversuchen beobachtete. Leicht schlug er nun mit den Flügeln, es schien, als versuche er so das Gleichgewicht zu halten und es gelang ihm auch. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Ein Krächzen entfuhr der Kehle des Phoenix, das eher nach einem Raben als nach diesem majestätischem Tier klang. Nachdem Harry zehn Minuten in seiner Gestalt umhergelaufen war, hatte er genug, aber zurück verwandeln wollte er sich auch noch nicht und so schlug er wild und unkontrolliert mit den Flügeln. Aber abheben tat er nicht. Er verwandelte sich zurück und sah ziemlich ausgelaugt aus, aber er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht, er hatte sich als erster verwandelt.

Remus, der immer noch neben ihm stand, war der erste, der ihm gratulierte, wurde aber von einer heranstürmenden Ginny zur Seite gedrängt. „Du hast es geschafft! Du hast die Verwandlung hinter dir! Erzähl, wie war es?", fragte sie aufgeregt und wollte ihn gar nicht mehr los lassen.

Irgendwann tat sie es dann aber doch und auch die anderen gratulierten ihm herzlich. Sie gingen zum Kamin hinüber und setzten sich. Mit einem Plopp erschien etwas zu Trinken auf dem Tisch und auch genügend Sessel standen nun da. Sie ließen sich nieder und gierig griff Harry nach der Karaffe mit dem Kürbissaft. Das Glas, welches er sich eingeschenkt hatte, trank er in einem Zug leer.

„Ist das immer so schmerzhaft?", fragte Harry und sah Peter, Sirius und seinen Vater der Reihe nach an.

„Nein, jedes Mal wird der Schmerz etwas weniger. Mittlerweile spüren wir es gar nicht mehr", antwortete Sirius und sah genau wie die anderen gespannt zu Harry, in der Hoffnung, das er erzählen würde, wie es für ihn war.

Harry überlegte einen Moment, wie er das ausdrücken konnte, was er sagen wollte. „Komisch und schmerzhaft, aber am merkwürdigsten ist nicht die Verwandlung an sich, sondern das gehen auf den Krallen. Fliegen werde ich wohl üben müssen, das klappt nicht so wie ich es möchte. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was ich machen müsste. Ob es Bücher darüber gibt?", sinnierte er laut und da ploppte es wieder und ein Blatt Pergament erschien vor seiner Nase. Harry grinste, der Raum war einfach klasse.

„Liebe Grüße von Godric", grinste James und gab Harry das Pergament. James hatte seinen Freunden beim Mittagessen von der Hilfe für Lilys Valentinsüberraschung erzählt und so wussten sie, was er mit diesen Worten meinte. War schon praktisch, dass sie diese Hilfe hatten.

„Harry?", fragte Beccy und sah den schwarzhaarigen neugierig an. „Was war dein anderes Tier? Wo kommen die Schuppen her?"

„Basilisk", murmelte er zur Antwort. „Ich hab die letzten Tage schon darüber nachgedacht, warum es ausgerechnet diese beiden Tiere sind, in die ich mich verwandle. Meine Theorie ist, weil ich von beiden etwas in mir habe. Ich meine, ich wurde von einem Basilisken gebissen und ein Phoenix hat mich geheilt. Das ist die einzige Erklärung, die ich habe."

Ginny schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Und was ist, wenn der Basilisk etwas mit dem Seelensplitter in dir zu tun hat?", wollte sie ängstlich wissen.

Harry nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem nun wieder vollem Glas. „Ich glaube es nicht, wo sollte sonst der Phoenix her kommen? Normalerweise verwandelt man sich nicht in ein magisches Wesen. Das weißt du doch."

Ginny schien nicht sehr beruhigt zu sein, aber sie wollte jetzt nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Sie wusste noch sehr genau, wie es war, von Voldemort besessen zu sein und wollte dieses Gefühl unter keinen Umständen wieder erleben, aber noch weniger wollte sie, dass es jemand anderes durchmachte.

„Ich werde jetzt lesen, was auf der Rolle steht und dann noch mal versuchen zu fliegen, darauf freue ich mich schon, seit ich weiß, in was ich mich verwandeln werde", grinste Harry, schnappte sich das Pergament von seinem Schoß und entrollte es. Auch Lily, Ginny und Beccy vertieften sich wieder in ihre jeweiligen Lektüren. Remus hatte keine Lust mehr, seine Verwandlung heute noch zu versuchen. Irgendwie wollte sich nicht die kleinste Veränderung einstellen. Er wusste aus den Büchern ja, dass die Verwandlung für ihn am Schwersten sein würde, aber er hatte die Hoffnung gehabt, dass sie Unrecht hatten, wie es meistens der Fall war, denn das meiste, was in Büchern über Werwölfe stand, stimmte einfach nicht. _Irgendwann werde ich selbst mal ein Buch über Werwölfe schreiben_, dachte Remus und folgte den restlichen Rumtreibern in die Übungsecke.

Eine weitere Stunde übten und lasen alle fleißig. Remus konnte nun auch den neuen Zauber und sie hatten auch noch einen Neuen, den _Debilitas_, der ähnlich wie der _Impedimenta_ war, nur stärker. Sie fragten sich langsam, warum sie nicht diese Sprüche in der Schule lernten statt derer, die sie nun lernten, aber ändern würden sie es nicht können.

Die Mädchen waren, während die Jungs übten, fertig mit dem Lesen der Bücher über ihre Seelentiere und sahen Harry bei seinen Flugversuchen zu. Langsam, so schien es, hatte er den Dreh heraus, auch wenn er nach einer Rückverwandlung sagte, dass es hier drinnen sehr viel Schwerer war, da der Wind fehlte und hier auch eigentlich nicht genug Platz dafür war. Aber eine Runde hatte er durch den Raum schon gedreht, ohne Abzustürzen, auch wenn da nicht viel gefehlt hätte, weil er dann gegen eine Wand geflogen wäre. Danach gab er es auf und sagte, er würde es nach dem Abendessen auf den Ländereien versuchen, da sei mehr Platz.

„Wir sollten auch langsam in die Große Halle, es ist gleich sechs Uhr", meinte Lily und erhob sich um die Rumtreiber zu holen.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Sie redeten über Harrys Verwandlung, über die neuen Zauber, die James, Peter ,Sirius und zum Schluss auch Remus ausprobiert hatten und die die anderen ebenfalls bald lernen wollten, ansonsten schwiegen sie.

„Peter?", erklang zum Ende des Essens eine Stimme hinter dem dunkelblonden Jungen. Er drehte sich herum und lächelte schüchtern, als er Amy erblickte.

„Hallo Amy. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er und wurde etwas rot um die Nase, als er mitbekam, das die anderen sieben ihn interessiert musterten.

Amy lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Oh, mir geht es gut. Ich wollte mich noch einmal für den schönen Abend gestern bedanken und fragen, ob wir vielleicht gleich spazieren gehen wollen?"

Peter überlegte, eigentlich wollte er mit seinen Freunden auf die Ländereien und Harry bei seinen Flugversuchen unterstützen, aber er würde auch gerne etwas mit der Huffelpuff machen. „Geh Pete, das bekommen wir auch alleine hin", flüsterte Harry dem Jungen neben sich ins Ohr. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Peter nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, das er sich einfach nicht entscheiden konnte, was er lieber tun würde. Dankbar lächelte Peter erst Harry und dann Amy an.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir spazieren gehen. Treffen wir uns in zehn Minuten am Eingangsportal?", wollte Peter wissen. Amy nickte, beugte sich vor und gab dem Rumtreiber einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie schnellen Schrittes die Große Halle verließ. Peter sah ihr noch einen Moment hinterher, bevor er sich selbst erhob.

Harry hielt ihn allerdings noch kurz zurück. „Geht bitte nicht in die Nähe des Quidditchfeldes, dorthin werden wir nämlich gehen." Peter nickte und verschwand um sich etwas Warmes zum Anziehen zu holen.

„Die beiden sind irgendwie süß", meinte Lily und kuschelte sich an den Arm ihres Freundes. „Ich würde es ihm gönnen, wenn er auch so ein Glück hat wie ich."

Die anderen stimmten ihr zu und erhoben sich ebenfalls, auch sie wollten sich etwas Warmes zum Anziehen holen, denn es war noch empfindlich kalt draußen, aber es war ja auch erst Mitte Februar.

Eine viertel Stunde später waren die Sieben auf den Ländereien und auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Aufgeregt standen alle um Harry herum und beobachteten genau was er tat, aber irgendwie schien die Verwandlung dieses Mal nicht zu klappen.

„Seid doch mal ruhig, ich muss mich konzentrieren", meckerte der Schwarzhaarige, woraufhin alle schlagartig verstummten und auch einen Schritt zurückgingen um ihm mehr Freiraum zu geben.

Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er stellte sich seinen Phoenix vor seinem inneren Auge vor und begann zu schrumpfen. Er merkte auch, dass Sirius Recht gehabt hatte, denn die Verwandlung tat jetzt schon weniger weh, war es doch schon das fünfte Mal, dass er seine neue Form annahm. Fasziniert beobachteten die sechs anderen, wie Harry zu schrumpfen begann, wie Federn aus seinem Kopf wuchsen und die Haare verschwanden. Seine Arme wurden zu Flügeln und in den Federn konnte man eindeutig einen Blitzmuster ausmachen. Harry würde dieses Symbol über seinen ersten Sieg über Voldemort wohl nie loswerden. Auch sahen sie, wie der Körper von Schuppen überzogen wurde. Das Gesicht wurde etwas länger und ein Schnabel entstand. Jetzt sahen sie, als sie genauer hinsahen, dass aus dem oberen Schnabel zwei kleine spitze Zähne herauswuchsen.

„Habt ihr diese süßen Zähnchen gesehen?", fragte Beccy, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und deutete mit dem Finger darauf.

„Beccy, NEIN", schrie Ginny erschrocken auf, so dass die Irin zurück zuckte.

Verwundert sah diese die Jüngste in der Runde an. „Was ist los?"

„Es ist nur eine Vermutung, aber ich glaube, dass könnten Basiliskenzähne sein, wenn auch sehr kleine und wer weiß, ob die nicht auch das Gift in sich haben und wenn dem so wäre, wärst du innerhalb weniger Minuten tot", antwortete Ginny. Beccy ging noch einen Schritt nach hinten um den Abstand zwischen sich und Harry zu vergrößern. Das konnte ja heiter werden, wenn das stimmte.

Der Kreis der Freunde löste sich, nachdem sich alle beruhigt hatten, auf, so dass Harry genug Platz hatte um zu fliegen. Gleichmäßig schlug er mit seinen Flügeln und nur einen Moment später hob er ab. Es sah schon viel besser aus als noch im Raum der Wünsche. Entweder hatte er nun den Dreh heraus oder es lag wirklich an dem Ort.

„Er ist einfach zum Fliegen geboren, ein echter Potter eben", grinste James und sah stolz in den Himmel wo sein Sohn seine Kreise zog.

_Wow, das fühlt sich toll an und es ist so einfach. Zwar sehr anstrengend, aber ich denke mit etwas Übung könnte ich das Ewig so weiter machen,_ dachte Harry. Er drehte ab und flog auf den Schwarzen See zu. Er wollte sich die Ländereien Hogwarts von Oben ansehen. Seine Freunde folgten ihm schnellen Fußes, aber Harry war zu schnell, als das sie mit ihm mithalten konnten.

„Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", schrie Harry und erschrak über die Geräusche, die aus seinem Mund kamen. Daran musste er sich wohl erst noch gewöhnen, dass er in dieser Form keine Wörter benutzen konnte.

Ginny blieb stehen und schmunzelte. _Ja, Harry, wir werden für unsere Freiheit kämpfen,_ dachte sie. Denn genau dieses Gefühl hatte sie, bei dem Laut, den er von sich gegeben hatte. Nichts war in dem Moment mehr von ihrer Verunsicherung von gestern zu spüren, dieser eine Schrei gab ihr die Kraft, die sie schon verloren geglaubt hatte.

Harry flog eine weitere Runde über den See und schrie immer wieder, aber es klang nicht wie schreien, es hörte sich wie Gesang an, wie der wunderschöne Gesang eines Phoenix.

„Wer bist du und was machst du hier?", hörte Harry mit einem Mal eine Stimme hinter sich.


	59. Erste Fortschritte

_**Kapitel 58**_

**Erste Fortschritte**

Harry erschrak als er die Stimme hinter sich vernahm und kam ins Trudeln. Er drohte abzustürzen, fing sich aber kurz vor dem Boden wieder und schlug kräftig mit seinen Flügeln um wieder an Höhe zu gewinnen. Er drehte seinen Kopf auf der Suche nach der Stimme. Und dann sah er Fawks, Dumbledores Phoenix flog schräg hinter ihm.

„Wer bist du und was machst du hier", hörte er noch einmal die Stimme und diesmal bemerkte er, dass die Stimme nicht von seinen Ohren empfangen wurde, sondern, dass er sie direkt in seinem Kopf hörte.

„Fawks?", dachte er erstaunt, den Vogel hier auf den Ländereien fliegen zu sehen. Normalerweise, war er in Dumbledores Büro, aber hier fliegen, hatte er ihn noch nie sehen.

„So nennt mich mein Partner, das ist richtig", sagte der Feuervogel. „Aber nun sag schon, wer bist du und was suchst du hier. Ich habe hier noch nie einen anderer unserer Rasse gesehen und schon gar nicht so ein komisches Exemplar wie dich."

Komisch? Ja, er sah zwar anders aus, aber er war ja auch kein reiner Phoenix. „Ich bin Harry Potter, ich bin ein Animagus."

„Das ist unmöglich!", sagte Fawks und Unglaube war aus der Stimme zu vernehmen. „Menschen können keine Phoenixe werden."

Harry schmunzelte innerlich. Ja das hatte er bis vor ein paar Tagen auch noch gedacht, aber nun war es Realität. Harry gab einen trällernden Ton von sich, der Fawks sagen sollte, ‚folge mir', dann sah er sich nach einer ruhigen Ecke um, wo niemand war. Als er sie gefunden hatten, landete er und wartete, bis Fawks vor ihm saß. Harry konzentrierte sich und nur einen Moment später stand er wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestalt vor Dumbledores Phoenix.

Fawks sang ein paar Töne, aber diesmal verstand Harry ihn nicht und so konzentrierte er sich wieder und nahm seine Animagusform an. Nun konnte er wieder verstehen, was Fawks ihm sagen wollte. „Es ist wahr. Aber wie? Komm mit, wir müssen zu meinem Partner." Fawks breitete seine Flügel aus und hob ab. Eigentlich wollte Harry nicht zu Dumbledore aber er glaubte nicht, dass dieses intelligente Tier Ruhe geben würde, bis er seinem Wunsch folge leistete.

Auch Harry breitete nun seine Flügel aus und mit sanften Bewegungen hob er von der Erde ab. Fawks flog ein Stückchen über ihm auf direktem Wege zum Schloss. Aber das wollte Harry nicht und so flog er noch eine kleine Runde um den See und erblickte seine Freunde. Er landete auf Ginnys Schulter und rieb seinen Kopf an ihrer Wange. Dumbledores Phoenix kam zurück, als er merkte, dass Harry ihm nicht mehr folgte.

„Nun kommt schon, Mensch", sagte Fawks und klang sehr ungeduldig. Harry stieß ein Trillern aus, was aber keiner außer dem wahren Phoenix verstehen konnte. Aber Harrys Freunde schienen auch so zu wissen, was er sagen wollte.

„Wir sehen uns dann später im Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Lily und Harry nickte mit dem Kopf zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

Zwei Minuten später flogen Fawks und Harry durch das geöffnete Fenster direkt in Dumbledores Büro.

_Ich hoffe nur, dass er alleine ist und ich nicht störe_, dachte Harry, als er Fawks folgte. Aber zu seinem Glück war der Direktor alleine. Er saß am Schreibtisch, den Kopf über ein Pergament gebeugt und schien die Ankunft der beiden überhaupt nicht zu bemerken. Erst als Fawks einen leisen Pfiff ausstieß drehte sich Dumbledore um.

"Hallo mein Freund", begrüßte Dumbledore seinen Phoenix. Harry war etwas weiter in den Raum geflogen und saß nun auf der Lehne eines Stuhles die für Besucher dort standen. Auch er stieß nun einen leisen Pfiff aus, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Schulleiters für sich zu gewinnen.

Erschrocken drehte sich dieser um und sah den anderen Phoenix verwundert an. Er drehte sich wieder zu Fawks um.

"Wen hast du mir denn da mitgebracht. Ist er ein Freund von dir? Oder eine Freundin?", fragte der Direktor schmunzelnd. Verwundert bemerkte dieser, dass sein Phoenix mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

"Ich glaube Fawks ist böse auf mich", sagte Harry leise, um den Professor nicht zu erschrecken, was aber nicht ganz gelang.

"Harry", stieß er überrascht aus. "Was machst du hier und wie bist du herein gekommen?"

Harry hatte sich zurückverwandelt und saß nun auf dem Stuhl, auf dessen Lehne er eben noch gesessen hatte und sah seinen Schulleiter entschuldigend an.

"Es tut mir leid Sir. Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken."

Dumbledore winkte nur ab und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch, nahm sich eins einer geliebten Zitronenbrausebonbons aus der Schale, die immer auf seinem Schreibtisch stand und sah Harry über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg fragend an.

"Ich ... Ich bin durchs Fenster geflogen, Sir.", stotterte Harry und sah verlegen auf seine Hände die gekreuzt auf seinem Schoß lagen.

Dumbldore runzelte die Stirn und sah Harry irritiert an. "Das musst du mir erklären."

Harry seufzte, wie sollte er das erklären? Er überlegte, was er sagen konnte, denn wenn er seinem Gegenüber direkt sagen würde, was seine Animagusform war, dann würde dieser das sicherlich nicht glauben.

In Ermangelung an Worten, stand Harry kurzerhand auf, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er wusste nicht, wie oft er das heute schon getan hatte, aber er war froh über die Übung die er dadurch bekam und merkte wieder einmal, dass es weniger weh tat als noch beim ersten Mal. Langsam begann er zu schrumpfen, Feder sprossen aus seinen Armen und verwandelten sich in Flügel, seine Haare schienen sich in seinen Kopf zurück zu ziehen und an ihrer statt wuchsen dort nun ebenfalls Federn. Seine Kleidung verwand und machte dem schuppigen Körper platz.

Dumbledore war aufgestanden und verfolgte gebannt, wie Harry sich verwandelte, so etwas hatte selbst dieser alte und weise Zauberer in seinem Leben noch nicht gesehen. Galt es doch als erwiesen, dass Menschen sich nicht in magische Geschöpfe verwandeln konnten.

Harry schaffte etwas, was schon lange keiner mehr geschafft hatte, Albus Dumbledore, der größte Zauberer dieser Zeit war sprachlos.

Harry verwandelte sich wieder zurück und setzte sich auf den Stuhl und wartete darauf, dass sein Gegenüber etwas sagen würde. Dumbledore hatte sich bequem in seinem Sessel zurück und die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Nach ein paar Minuten stand er auf und ging zu einem der unzähligen Bücherregale, die sein Büro zierten. Er nahm eines der Bücher heraus, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und schlug es auf. Viele Minuten später, die Harry allerdings wie Stunden vorkamen und in denen er sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte, räusperte sich Dumbledore.

"Das ist ... faszinierend. Du weißt schon, dass du eine neue Gattung Tier geschaffen hast oder?", fragte der Schulleiter und sah Harry prüfend an.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur, ja er wusste, dass er mal wieder nicht normal war und das störte ihn gewaltig, auch wenn er seine Animagusform mochte. "Du bist wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes Harry. Ich weiß, dass du wie jeder andere sein willst, aber das bist du nun einmal nicht, du wirst einmal ein großer Zauberer werden, wahrscheinlich größer als ich es je sein werde."

Dumbledore sah Harry durchdringend an.

"Magst du mir erzählen, seit wann du weißt in was du dich verwandeln wirst und seit wann die Verwandlung klappt? Soviel ich weiß, konntest du es beim letzten Training mit Liam und Patrick noch nicht", fragte Dumbledore und sah seinen Schüler neugierig an.

Harry wirkte verlegen, als er antwortete: "Nein Sir, da konnte ich es auch noch nicht. Mein Seelentier haben ich vor drei Wochen gefunden. Ich wusste schon länger, dass ich zwei Seelentiere habe, aber sie wollten sich nicht einigen, in welches ich mich nun verwandeln kann. An dem Tag habe ich in Gedanken geflucht, dass sie sich doch endlich einig werden sollen und scheinbar haben sie mich gehört, denn sie haben sich vereint zu seinem. Heute habe ich zum ersten Mal die komplette Verwandlung geschafft." Harry strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er an das Fliegen dachte, was er von nun an immer und überall tun konnte. Es war für ihn schon immer ein schönes Gefühl gewesen und er konnte in der Luft mit dem Wind um die Nase seine Gedanken am besten in Ordnung bringen, aber nun in seiner Gestalt als Phoenix-Basiliken-Mix fühlte er sich noch eine Spur freier und ungezwungener. Und er war froh, dass er damals auf dem Quidditchfeld, als er Sirius, Peter und seinen Vater in ihren Animagusformen hat rumtoben sehen, auf die Idee gekommen war, ebenfalls ein Animagus zu werden.

Nach einer Minute fügte der Direktor noch hinzu. "Ich danke dir, dass du mir deine Form gezeigt hast. Nun geh wieder zu deinen Freunden. Es liegt eine anstrengende Woche Schule vor dir."

Harry erhob sich und wandte sich zum gehen, als er die Türklinke in der Hand hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah, dass Dumbledore wieder in das Buch vertieft war, welches er aus dem Regal genommen hatte. "Sir?", fragte Harry leise.

Dumbledore sah lächelnd auf und bedeutete Harry weiter zu reden.

"Was ist das für ein Buch?"

Nun musste Dumbledore schmunzeln. "Das ist ein sehr altes Buch. Es geht darin um Animagi und ich wollte mich noch einmal vergewissern, dass es vor dir wirklich noch keiner geschafft hat sich in ein magisches Tier zu verwandeln."

Harry nickte und murmelte noch ein "Gute Nacht Sir", bevor er das Büro endgültig verließ um in den Gryffindorturm zurück zu kehren.

***

Fünf Tage später, am nächsten Freitag stand Harry schon wieder in Dumbledores Büro. Diesmal allerdings nicht alleine, denn die anderen Sieben waren ebenfalls dort. Sie würden heute Abend wieder einmal nach Potter Manor reisen, das sie am Wochenende nach Gryffindor Castle wollten, um sich das Schloss einmal anzusehen.

Die acht Freunde wussten, dass sie großes Glück hatten, dass sie Hogwarts so oft verlassen durften, aber auch damit würde es wohl bald vorbei sein, da sie dann keine Zeit mehr dafür haben würden, denn schon in drei Monaten würden sie mitten in den UTZ-Prüfungen stecken und mussten vorher noch fleißig lernen. Besonders Harry und Ginny, denen noch eine Menge Unterrichtsstoff fehlten würden fleißig lernen müssen, aber auch Peter hatte sich einiges für diese wichtigen Prüfungen vorgenommen.

"Hier ist euer Portschlüssel. Denkt bitte daran, dass ihr am Montag rechtzeitig zum Unterricht wieder da sein müsst. Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Wochenende." Mit diesen Worten übergab Albus Dumbledore seinen Schülern eine alte Zeitung die er, nachdem alle mindestens einen Finger an dieser hatten mit seinem Zauberstab antippte und schon verschwanden die Acht in einem Wirbel aus bunten Farben.

Sie landeten in der menschenleeren Eingangshalle.

„Ich freue mich so darauf, meine Eltern zu sehen", sagte Lily und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Ein leises Ploppen neben sich ließ sie herum fahren. James trat einen Schritt vor und beugte sich zu dem kleinen Elfen hinunter, der dort erschienen war. „Willkommen Master James. Der Lord und die Lady sind mit Master und Misses Evans im Salon. Geben sie einfach Adiuto ihr Gepäck, ich werde es auf ihre Zimmer bringen", quickte der kleine Elf und verbeugte sich tief vor der kleinen Gruppe.

„Danke Adiuto", antwortete James, stellte seine Tasche ab und ging durch die große Eingangshalle auf die Tür zum Salon zu. Sein Freunde folgten ihnen und kaum, dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte, stürmte Lily auch schon an ihm vorbei.

„Mum! Dad! Ich bin so froh, dass euch wirklich nichts passiert ist. Wie geht es euch? Was passiert jetzt?", fragte Lily. Ihre Worte überschlugen sich fast bei der Geschwindigkeit mit der sie aus ihrem Mund kamen.

Dave lachte, als er seine aufgedrehte Tochter liebevoll in den Arm nahm. „Uns geht es sehr gut. Claire und Liam sind wirklich sehr nett zu uns und wie es weiter geht? Das werden wir in nächster Zeit sehen. Erst einmal muss der Orden des Phoenix herausfinden, warum diese Todesser uns angegriffen haben. Claire und Liam sind so nett und meinen, wir sollen uns keine Gedanken machen und können gerne erst einmal hier wohnen bleiben." Die letzten Worte wurden von einem breiten Grinsen begleitet. Man sah deutlich, dass es dem rundlichen Mann gefiel, dass er nun in einem Zaubererhaushalt wohnen durfte und es sichtlich genoss so mehr über die Welt in der seine Tochter lebte herauszufinden.

Auch Lily grinste breit, sie kannte die Leidenschaft ihres Vaters. Er versuchte in ihren Ferien immer so viele Informationen wie möglich von ihr zu bekommen, aber Lily erzählte nie viele Einzelheiten, da sie der Meinung war, dass man die Zaubererwelt nur verstehen würde, wenn man in ihr lebte. Erzählungen würden diese großartige Parallele zur Welt der Muggel nie gerecht werden. Nun verstand auch Dave, dass sie immer recht gehabt hatte, als sie das behauptet hatte. Sanft löste sich die Rothaarige nun von ihrem Vater und ging zu ihrer Mutter hinüber um auch sie in den Arm zu nehmen. „Happy Birthday nachträglich Mum", flüsterte sie und gab ihrer Mutter ein liebevolles Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Danke mein Schatz, auch dir einen herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich. Hast du mit deinen Freunden schön gefeiert?", fragte Dunkelblonde Frau und freute sich, als Lily mit einem strahlenden Nicken antwortete.

Auch die anderen Sieben begrüßten die Evans nun freundlich. Liam und Claire hatten alle schon begrüßt, während Lily noch mit ihren Eltern beschäftigt war.

„My Lady, ihr könnt dann zu Tisch gehen, wenn sie es wünschen, wir Elfen wären so weit", sagte eine leise, quickende Stimme neben Claire.

„Danke Tiny, wir kommen sofort."

„Bilde ich mir das ein, oder sind die kleinen Kerlchen noch unterwürfiger als vorher?", fragte James, nachdem die Elfe wieder verschwunden war.

Liam seufzte. „Ja sind sie, seit eine von ihnen gehört hat, dass wir von Gryffindor abstammen, hat es sich ausgemeistert. Jetzt heißt es nur noch my Lady oder my Lord. Leider können wir sie nicht davon abbringen."

Gemeinsam gingen sie nun ins Esszimmer hinüber. Der Tisch war liebevoll gedeckt worden. Das feinste Tafelsilber lag auf dem Tisch, nur an einem Platz gab es kein Silber, wie Remus erfreut feststellte. Die Elfen wusste natürlich, was er war, hatte er doch vor Liam und Claire nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht und so hatte er keine Besteck und Platzteller aus Silber, sondern aus Gold, wofür der Werwolf sehr dankbar war.

Sie setzten sich hin und begannen mit dem vorzüglichen Mahl. Zu Ehren von Samanthas Geburtstag der erst gestern gewesen war, gab es heute ihre Lieblingsspeisen. Als Vorspeise gab es einen griechischen Salat und als Hauptspeise eine Bouillabaisse, wie sie sie besser auch nicht in Frankreich hätten essen können. Es wurde am Tisch viel gelacht und gescherzt. Für ein paar Stunden waren alle Sorgen und Ängste die ein jeder in sich trug vergessen. Alles was in diesem Moment zählte war, dass man froh war, dass diese Menschen mit einem am Tisch saßen und sie glücklich waren.

Als Nachspeise hatte Claire bei den Hauselfen eine riesige Geburtstagstorte bestellt, die diese mit Vergnügen gebacken hatten.

„Danke", sagte Sam, als zwei der kleinen Helfer die große Torte ins Esszimmer trugen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch für all das danken soll. Nicht nur, dass ihr uns mit eurer Einladung wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet habt, nein du Liam hast mit Patrick zusammen auch dein Leben riskiert um unsere Habseligkeiten zu retten. Und dann lasst ihr uns hier wohnen, als wären wir schon ewig befreundet und ein Teil eurer Familie. Ich bin euch wirklich unglaublich Dankbar." Nach diesen Worten musste sich Lilys Mutter erst einmal die Tränen aus den Augen wischen. Die Anspannung, die seit dem missglückten Anschlag auf ihr lag, fiel mit einem mal ab. Dave legte ihr liebevolle seine Hand auf die ihre zitternde, die auf dem Esstisch lag.

Liam räusperte sich, um den Klos den er bei ihren Worten im Hals bekommen hatte zu verscheuchen, bevor er das Wort ergriff. „Sam, Dave, wie Claire und ich schon sagten, freuen wir uns, dass ihr hier seid, so ist es in diesem großen Haus nicht ganz so einsam. Außerdem seid ihr ein Teil unserer Familie, zumindest in naher Zukunft." Er drehte sich zu Lily und James um und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Harry und bedachte ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. Mittlerweile hatte er sich schon fast daran gewöhnt einen Enkel zu haben, der nur wenige Monate jünger als sein Sohn war. Er hatte den Jungen während der Trainingsstunden kennen und lieben gelernt und meinte, er könnte sich keinen besseren Enkel wünschen als diesen. Er freute sich schon darauf ihn aufwachsen zu sehen.

„Gibt es nun Torte oder wollt ihr noch weiter darüber diskutieren, ob Sam und Dave dankbar sein sollen oder nicht?", fragte Beccy und grinste frech in die Runde. Die etwas trübe Stimmung die sich bei der Erinnerung des Todesserangriffs auf die Evans über den Raum gelegt hatte löste sich wieder etwas. Nach dem Essen gingen Liam und Claire in den Salon zurück, Sam und Dave zeigten Lily die Räume, in Potter Manor, die die Hausherren für sie frei geräumt hatten, Beccy und Ginny wollten ihre Sachen auspacken gehen und die Jungs gingen in James Zimmer.

Nachdem die Fünf sich auf dem Bett, den Sesseln und den Boden verteilt hatten seufzte Harry. „Was ist los?", wollte Peter wissen, der ihm an nächsten saß und wohl als einziger dieses Geräusch gehört hatte.

Harry atmete tief durch und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vorhin bei Samanthas Worten ist mir noch einmal mehr bewusst geworden, dass Ginny und ich das erste Mal etwas verhindert haben durch unsere Reise in die Vergangenheit – der erste Erfolg. Es fühlt sich irgendwie noch so komisch an, so unreal. Wir arbeiten die ganze Zeit darauf hin, dass wir die Vergangenheit ändern, aber die ersten Erfolge zu sehen, ohne das wir eigentlich etwas getan haben. Das fühlt sich irgendwie, gut an." Nun grinste Harry. „Ich werde die Chance haben Lilys Eltern, meine Großeltern kennen zu lernen. Zum ersten Mal glaube ich, dass wir es wirklich schaffen können, die Zeitlinie so zu verändert, wie wir es uns wünschen, wie wir es uns erträumen und erhoffen."

Remus nickte. Ja auch er hatte das Gefühl, dass es geschafft werden könnte. Aber seine größte Angst war noch nicht gebannt. Über jedes Schicksal wusste Harry etwas, zumindest wusste er ob sie überlebt haben oder starben, nur bei Beccy war die Ungewissheit noch immer da. Alles was er wohl tun konnte war abwarten, warten darauf, dass etwas passierte und hoffen, dass er rechtzeitig da war um dies zu verhindern.

„Tatze?", fragte James und sah seinen Freund mit einem wie dieser fand gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Ja?", fragte er daher und musterte seinen Freund misstrauisch.

„Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen dir und Chris?"

Sirius seufzte innerlich. Wenn er das wüsste. Irgendwie ging ihm dieses Date, nicht aus dem Kopf, aber die Ravenclaw behandelte ihn kühl und distanziert und so hatte er beschlossen sie zu vergessen. „Nichts", antwortete er seinem Freund daher. „Warum fragst du? Peter und Amy sind doch viel interessanter, denn die kleine scheint wirklich Interesse an unserem Freund zu haben." Geschickt versuchte Sirius das Thema von sich abzulenken, aber so ganz wollte es nicht klappen.

„Och weißt du Tatze, ich frag nur, weil du ihr immer heimlich hinterher guckst, wenn du glaubst es sieht keiner." James hatte ein breites grinsen im Gesicht. Er erinnerte sich gerade an das Gespräch mit Remus auf Lilys Geburtstagsparty und fragte sich, ob es schneller gekommen war, als erwartet. Denn es war offensichtlich, dass Chris seinem Freund nur die kalte Schulter zeigte.

„Denk doch was du willst Krone, aber da läuft nichts und wird auch nichts laufen. Pete aber was ist mit dir und Amy?", versuchte der Hundeanimagus es noch einmal mit einem Ablenkungsmanöver.

„Ähm, ich find sie nett", sagte Peter und bekam knallrote Ohren, während er das sagte.

Auch James ließ den Themenwechsel nun zu und bohrte weiter nach. „Nur nett? Und findet sie dich auch – _nett_?"

Peter zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich hoffe es", murmelte er und nun färbte sich auch der Rest seines Kopfes in einem knalligen rot. Er senkte seinen Blick und sah erst wieder auf, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Ich würde mich für dich freuen, Pete." Bei diesen Worten sah James seinen Freund aus warmen Augen an. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass du dich in den letzten Wochen ziemlich verändert hast? Und das sehr zum positiven und wir alle freuen uns mit dir und hoffe, dass es klappt."

Peter nickte lächelnd. Diese Worte seines Freundes bedeuteten ihm eine Menge. „So Jungs, aber nun wäre ich froh, wenn ihr mein Zimmer verlassen könntet, ich würde gerne meine Freundin suchen und dann mal wieder eine Nacht alleine mit ihr verbringen", grinste James und scheuchte seine Freunde in ihre eigenen Zimmer. Auch James verließ es. Er wollte erst seinen Eltern noch eine gute Nacht wünschen und dann Lily suchen um sie ins Bett zu schicken. Er grinste, die Nacht würde kurz werden, denn an Schlafen dachte der Schwarzhaarige noch lange nicht.

Er stieg die Treppe wieder hinunter. Die Tür zum Salon stand einen Spalt offen und als er sie gerade aufmachen wollte, hörte er seine Mutter fragen: „Wann sollen wir es den Kindern erzählen, Liam?" James guckte durch den Türspalt und sah, wie seine Mutter entschuldigend zu seinem Vater sah.

Dieses Thema war im Hause der Potter lang und viel diskutiert worden. Denn Liam war der Ansicht es ihnen gar nicht zu sagen, da es seiner Meinung nach nicht von Bedeutung war und Claire wollte es ihnen so schnell wie möglich mitteilen. Auch mit Professor Dumbledore, Leyah und Patrick wurde über dieses Thema viel geredet, aber zu einer Einigung waren die Erwachsenen bisher noch nicht gekommen.

„Du weißt doch Liebes, wenn es nach mir geht, gar nicht. Helga mag eine große Hexe gewesen sein, aber eine Prophezeiung und dann auch noch eine, die erst tausend Jahre später eintreffen soll." Liam schüttelte den Kopf. Er war schon immer ein rational denkender Mensch gewesen und solche Dinge hatte er schon immer abgelehnt.

In James Kopf begann es zu Arbeiten und immer wieder ein Satz kam ihm in den Sinn – _Vertraue den Worten Helgas, sie werden euch die richtige Richtung zeigen!_

James riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und hörte seinen Eltern weiter zu.

„Du kannst nicht ignorieren, dass vieles einfach auf uns und die Kinder zu trifft, Liam. Sieben Seelen, dreizehn Kämpfer, ein Auserwählter, drei Generationen, auf wie viele Menschen trifft das deiner Meinung nach zu?", wollte Claire bestimmt zum hundertsten Mal wissen und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas.

„Schatz, Wahrsagen ist einer der unsichersten Zweige der Magie, es gibt nie eine Garantie, dass sie zu trifft. Es kann einfach nicht sei–"

„Das wollte Godric mir also sagen", murmelte James mitten in den Satz seines Vaters hinein. Vergessend, dass er eigentlich weiter lauschen wollte. Liam drehte sich zur Tür um und erstarrte, als er seinen Sohn erblickte.


	60. Gryffindor Castle

_Hey Valerie! Wieder einmal danken wir dir für deine lieben Reviews, leider können wir dir nicht sagen, wie lang die Geschichte wird. Derzeit schreiben wir an Kapitel 70 und es werden mit Sicherheit noch einmal Doppelt, wenn nicht sogar Dreimal so viele. Also kannst du dich auf jeden Fall auf eine laaaange Geschichte freuen._

_Liebste Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen,_

_Cas und Vojka_

_**Kapitel 59**_

**Gryffindor Castle**

„James? Was machst du hier?", fragte Liam erschrocken und blickte seinen Sohn aus großen blauen Augen an.

James schien seinen Vater aber nicht zu verstehen, er flüsterte nur immer wieder dieselben Worte vor sich hin. Es war, als ob er von seiner Umgebung nichts wahrnahm. „7 ist die mächtigste magische Zahl. Doch 13 werden die Macht und das Wissen besitzen, die 7 Seelen des Bösen zu vernichten. Liebe, Freundschaft und Vertrauen werden stärker sein als das Dunkle. Gemeinsam sind sie stark. Einzeln werden sie brechen. 7 Seelen, 13 Kämpfer, 1 Auserwählter, 3 Generationen. Zwei Welten die sich berühren, wenn Tod und Leben treffen auf einander, dann erstarkt die Magie des Lichts. Hilfe wird kommen aus anderer Welt, aus anderer Zeit. Das Böse wird vernichtet werden, wenn die sieben, die ihn stärkt sich in eine acht wandeln wird." Nun verstand James alles. Die Worte Godrics ergaben nun einen Sinn. Er wusste im ersten Moment nicht, woher das, was er da gerade gesagt hatte kam, aber bald kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Die Nacht nach Lilys Party - der Traum – Ein schwarzhaariger Mann und eine Frau mit hellbraunen Haaren – eindringlich gesprochene Worte. James schüttelte den Kopf als der Traum mit großer Macht zurück kam und sich in seinen Geist brannte, als wollte er dort nie wieder verschwinden. Er hatte am Morgen danach nur das Gefühl gehabt, etwas Wichtiges geträumt zu haben, aber wusste nicht, was es war. _Naja nun weiß ich es wieder_, dachte er und betrat den Salon, wo sein Vater immer noch wie erstarrt da saß, während seine Mutter seltsam erleichtert wirkte.

Liam erblasste bei den Worten, die sein Sohn da vor sich hinmurmelte. Woher kannte er sie? Sie hatten doch alles versucht um sie vor den Schülern geheim zu halten, zumindest, solange diese noch zur Schule gingen. „James? Wo.. Woher weißt du das?"

„Eigentlich, wollte ich euch nur eine gute Nacht wünschen. Aber nun werde ich wohl noch etwas auf den Schlaf verzichten, denn erst möchte ich Antworten haben. Woher ich von diesen Worten weiß? Ich habe sie geträumt. Woher ich weiß, dass es scheinbar eine Prophezeiung von Lady Helga Hufflepuff ist? Von Godric.", antwortete er, betrat das Wohnzimmer nun vollständig und ließ sich neben seiner Mutter aufs Sofa sinken.

„Was meins du damit, dass Godric?", Liam konnte den Satz gar nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn er war einfach nur fassungslos und geschockt über das, was sein Sohn mitbekommen hatte. Er wollte es ihm nicht sagen, da er nicht daran glaubte, aber auch, weil er Angst davor hatte, das es doch stimmen könnte und er da durch in noch größere Gefahr kommen könnte.

„Ich hab mit unserem Vorfahren gesprochen", sagte James und erzählte seinen Eltern die ganze Geschichte, was passiert war, als er Lily die Kette um den Hals geschlossen hatte, was Lady Sarah, Lily erzählt hatte und auch was Lord Godric ihm erzählt hatte. Als er geendet hatte, sah er seine Eltern eindringlich an. „Ihr wolltet uns all das verheimlichen oder?", fragte er obwohl das eigentlich offensichtlich war. James war enttäuscht, dass sie es getan hatten, sagten diese Worte doch, dass sie nur Gemeinsam ihr Ziel erreichen konnten.

Liam fuhr sich mit seinen Händen durch seine Haare. Er wirkte mit einmal um Jahre gealtert, nichts erinnerte an den kraftvollen Auror. Die Enttäuschung aus den Augen seines Sohnes hatte ihn all seine Kraft gekostet. „Deine Mutter wollte es euch sagen, aber ich … ich … verdammt ist das schwer. Ich hab Angst James. Angst, dass dir, deiner Mum oder auch Lily und Harry etwas passiert. Ich will nicht, dass diese Worte wahr sind, ich will nicht, dass ihr kämpfen müsst. Ich will euch doch beschützen. Es ist mein Beruf, sich mit diesem Pack anzulegen, aber ihr seid noch so jung, habt euer Leben noch vor euch. Ihr solltet nicht kämpfen müssen. Aber genau das verlangt diese … Prophezeiung doch. Das ihr Acht dabei sein müsst, dass ihr werdet kämpfen müssen." Liam war aufgesprungen bei den Worten und ging im Salon auf und ab. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht darüber zu reden. Er war zwar ein liebevoller Ehemann und Vater, aber auch sehr stolz und er wollte nicht, dass seine Ängste und seine Macht- und Kraftlosigkeit die Familie bedrückten. Deshalb war er stets darum bemüht, sie nichts von seinen wahren Gefühlen merken zu lassen.

Nun war auch James aufgestanden und nahm seinen Vater einfach in den Arm. „Dad du kannst uns nicht vor allem beschützen und du musst es auch nicht. Auch wenn wir die Prophezeiung nicht kennen, so werden wir doch kämpfen. Wir kämpfen für unsere Zukunft. Für die Zukunft meines Sohnes. Und glaub mir, wir werden vorsichtig sein. Nun wo ich die Prophezeiung kennen, würde ich sogar sagen, wir werden noch vorsichtiger sein, denn scheinbar können wir es nur zusammen tun, weshalb keiner ausfallen darf." James löste sich von seinem Vater und grinste ihn breit an.

„Wir sollten uns morgen Abend alle zusammen setzen und darüber reden, zusammen, wie wir es von Anfang an hätten tun sollen", meinte Claire, stand auf und ging zu den beiden wichtigsten Männern in ihrem Leben um sie in den Arm zu nehmen. „James ist bin stolz auf dich. Du bist in den letzten zwei Monaten so erwachsen geworden. Ich erkenne dich kaum noch. Und du Liam, ich hab es dir schon so oft gesagt, du kannst uns nicht vor allem beschützen, denn wenn wir nicht kämpfen wollen, so werden wir es doch müssen, denn ich glaube kaum, dass Voldemort darauf verzichtet uns anzugreifen, nur weil wir nicht kämpfen wollen."

Liam nickte geschlagen. „Ich werde Dumbledore und Patrick eine Eule schicken und sie morgen zum Abendessen einladen."

„Was wissen Dave und Sam eigentlich? Ich mein von Harry", wollte James wissen und sah seine Mutter fragend an.

Claire sah ihrem Mann noch hinterher, wie er in sein Büro ging, bevor sie sich wieder an ihren Sohn wendete. „Nichts und wir wissen auch nicht, ob wir ihnen etwas erzählen sollen. Ich mein sie sind Muggel und werden das ganze noch weniger verstehen, als wir. Sie haben sich hier bei uns zwar sehr schnell eingelebt, aber ich will sie auch nicht überfordern."

James nickte nachdenklich. „Du hast schon Recht Mum, aber auch ihnen wird die Ähnlichkeit zwischen mir und Harry auffallen und was willst du ihnen sagen? Dass wir Zweieiige Zwillinge sind, die im Abstand von viereinhalb Monaten geboren wurden?" James musste bei dieser Vorstellung lachen und auch seine Mutter lächelte sanft.

„Auch darüber können wir morgen Abend reden, du solltest nun ins Bett gehen. Es wird morgen sicherlich ein anstrengender Tag und Lily wird sicherlich schon sehnsüchtig in deinem Bett auf dich warten", sagte sie schmunzelnd, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und James ging mit einem „Schlaf gut Mum", in sein Zimmer hinauf.

***

„Seid ihr alle bereit?", fragte Liam am nächsten Morgen. Es war noch sehr früh, gerade einmal acht Uhr, aber alle standen schon mehr oder weniger wach in der Eingangshalle von Potter Manor und warteten darauf, dass es losging. Heute wollten James, Sirius, Lily, Peter, Remus, Beccy, Harry, Ginny, Claire und Liam nach Gryffindor Castle reisen um sich das Schloss anzusehen. Besonders Harry war gespannt, denn laut der Worte, die Godric Gryffindor James auf Lilys Geburtstagsparty gesagt hatte, sollte er dort den Schlüssel zur Vernichtung Voldemorts finden. Warum er es wieder einmal sein musste, der das tat wusste er nicht. Aber es war ihm egal, denn er dachte, dass die Suche nach etwas weit weniger gefährlich sein würde, als eine direkte Konfrontation mit dem dunklen Lord ohne diesen „Schlüssel", wie Godric es nannte. Nachdem sich alle von Sam und Dave, die in Pottor Manor bleiben würden, verabschiedet hatten, fassten sie das Seil, welches der Auror in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt hatte an. Liam tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an und sie fühlten, als ob sie an ihren Bauchnabel in einen Strudel aus Farben gezogen wurden.

Nur einen Wimpernschlag später hörte dieses Gefühl wieder auf und alle landeten mehr oder weniger elegant auf einem verschneiten Weg in Schottland. „Wir müssen jetzt leider noch einige Zeit zu Fuß gehen, da wir nur ein Stück vor den Schutzzaubern landen konnten. Erst müssen diese auf mich eingestellt werden, dann kann ich auch Portschlüssel ins Schlossinnere erstellen", sagte Liam und ging voran.

Stöhnend folgten die anderem ihm. Sie sahen vom eigentlichen Schloss noch nichts, denn vor ihnen lag ein dichter großer Wald. Plötzlich blieb Liam stehen und schien in der Luft nach etwas zu tasten.

„Was macht er da?", fragte Peter und sah gebannt zu was der Auror tat. Es schien als würde er sich an einer Wand entlang tasten.

Die anderen zuckten nur mit den Schultern und beobachteten eben so neugierig jede Bewegung des Aurors. „Wir sind an der Grenze der Schutzzauber angekommen und können so nicht hindurch gehen, Liam muss erst einen bestimmten Punkt finden. Zumindest stand das so in einer Beschreibung, die er im Verließ von Godric gefunden hat", erklärte Claire den Jugendlichen. Auch sie sah gespannt zu ihrem Mann und beobachtete jede seiner Gesten.

Nach fünf Minuten schien er gefunden zu haben wo nach er suchte, denn ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und fügte sich mit diesem einen kleinen Schnitt am Finger zu und drückte ihn auf die Stelle die er gefunden hatte. Anschließend richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die unsichtbare Barriere und murmelte etwas. Plötzlich leuchtete es rotgolden vor ihnen und Liam drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Kommt bitte her. Ich werde jetzt einzeln mit euch hindurch gehen. Als erstes bitte du Claire, von dir brauche ich nämlich erst einmal einen Tropfen Blut." Sie trat vor und fügte sich auch an ihrem Finger einen kleinen Schnitt zu und drückte ihn auf Liams Anweisung auf eine bestimmte Stelle. Als nächstes war James dran und auch er musste einen Tropfen seines Blutes opfern konnte dann aber ohne Begleitung durch die Schutzzauber gehen. Die anderen wurden einzeln von Liam hindurch geführt. Bei Harry schien es nicht zu klappen, es war, als würde er an der Barriere abprallen. Verwundert runzelte Liam die Stirn, während Harry reichlich niedergeschlagen wirkte. „Sehr interessant", murmelte der Ältere und musterte seinen Enkel, der nicht gerade glücklich schien.

„Was ist interessant? Dass ich nicht durch die Zauber komme?", fragte Harry und wirkte genervt.

„Nein, Merlin bewahre. Ich find es nur interessant, dass die Schutzzauber scheinbar ‚denken' können. Sie müssen erkannt haben, dass dasselbe Blut durch unsere Adern fließt. Deshalb brauche ich auch von dir einen Tropfen deines Blutes."

Wie schon die anderen vor ihm fügte er sich auch einen Schnitt im Finger zu und drückte ihn auf denselben Punkt. Diesmal konnte er die Zauber ohne Probleme passieren und die kleine Gruppe ging zügig durch den Wald. Sirius verwandelte sich in seine Animagusform und lief bellend voraus, auch James verwandelte sich und lief seinem Freund hinterher.

Harry der nun neben Peter lief sah diesen an. „Wollen wir auch? Ich nehme dich mit."

Peter nickte begeistert und schon verwandelten sich die beiden ebenfalls. Harry flog über Peter in seiner Form und schnappte ihn mit einer seiner Krallen und flog schnell seinem Vater und seinem Paten hinter her. Als er bei ihnen angekommen war, setzte er Peter zwischen das Geweih des Hirsches und flog hoch über den Bäumen weiter.

„Schau mal Liam, hier gibt es einen Phoenix", sagte Claire und deutete in den Himmel.

„Nicht irgendeinen Phoenix", kicherte Ginny, die vor den beiden ging und drehte sich zu den Großeltern ihres Freundes um. „Das ist Harry!"

Liam schnappte nach Luft. „Das kann nicht sein, man kann sich nicht in magische Geschöpfe verwandeln."

Nun drehte sich auch Lily, welche neben Ginny gegangen war um. „Der Beweis, dass es geht, fliegt da oben." Man konnte den stolz in ihrer Stimme hören, er schien fast zu schreien, schaut euch meinen Sohn an, er ist etwas ganz Besonderes.

Liam schüttelte den Kopf, er konnte es nicht begreifen. Dieser Junge überraschte ihn ständig aufs Neue. Nicht nur, dass er viel zu erwachsen und reif für sein Alter war, dass er vor Liebe für seine Mitmenschen fast zu platzen schien und das trotz seiner schlechten Kindheit, nein nun schaffte er es auch noch als erster Zauberer sich in ein magisches Tier zu verwandeln. „Unglaublich", murmelte Liam und legte die Hand über die Augen, als er Harry beim Fliegen zusah, um sich vor der Sonne, die langsam hinter den Baumwipfeln auftauchte zu schützen.

„Er sieht unglaublich aus", flüsterte Claire ergriffen. Auch ihr Blick war in den Himmel gerichtet, wo der Phoenix in dem Licht der rotgoldenen Sonne aussah, als würde er in Flammen stehen.

Harry genoss dieses Gefühl der Freiheit, als er über den Bäumen flog. Er fand, dass man sich die Gegend so viel besser ansehen konnte. Zügig flog er über dem Waldweg entlang. Am Ende des Waldes sah er ein großes, graues Schloss. Alt und stolz stand es am oberen Rand eines weitläufigen Tales und wirkte undurchdringbar. Es war mitten in den Felsen eingebaut. Viele Türme und Zinnen ragten in den Himmel hinauf. Es war sehr groß, fast riesig, auch wenn es kleiner als Hogwarts war. Umgeben war es von einer hohen Mauer, die das Anwesen zusätzlich schützen sollte. Harry gefiel was er sah. Er landete auf dem Bergfried, dem höchsten Turm in der Mitte der Festung und genoss den Moment der Ruhe und den Ausblick. Er stieß ein fröhliches Trillern aus, breitete die Flügel wieder aus um eine Runde über das Tal zu fliegen. Als erstes fiel ihm der große See am Fuße des Schlosses oder eher der Burg auf. Ein Fluss speiste ihn laufend durch frisches Wasser. Der Rest des Tales war fast ausschließlich mit dichtem Wald bewachsen nur hin und wieder sah man zwischen den Bäumen Lichtungen. Es hatte etwas Friedvolles. Es wirkte, als wollte der Bauherr seine Ländereien jederzeit im Blick haben, als müsse er dort etwas beschützen, bewachen. Und im nächsten Moment wusste Harry auch was es war, denn neben ihm spürte er etwas, als er den Kopf umwendete erschrak er und verlor fast die Kontrolle über sich, als er einen großen majestätischen Greif sah. Einen Moment sahen sich die beiden Kreaturen an, ehe das Wappentier Gryffindors in den Sturzflug ging und auf eine der Sonnen beschienenden Lichtungen landete. Dort sah er weitere Greifen, das eine war scheinbar ein Weibchen, denn es war von der Farbe heller und schützte die beiden kleineren Greifen zu ihren Füssen gegen den vermeidlichen Angreifer.

Harry drehte wieder ab und flog zurück zum Schloss, die anderen würden auch jeden Moment dort ankommen, dachte er und er wollte nicht, dass sie sich um ihn sorgten. Nur einen kurzen Moment später landete er auf Lilys Schulter. Noch waren sie nicht ganz aus dem Wald getreten, aber es würde wie er wusste nur noch ein paar Minuten dauern und auch sie würden das prächtige Schloss mit seinen Ländereien erblicken können.

„Harry komm herunter, du kannst selbst laufen", lachte Lily, als ihr Sohn seinen Kopf liebevoll an ihrer Wange rieb. Sie blieb stehen und Harry hüpfte auf die Erde und verwandelte sich zurück.

„Ihr hab nicht gelogen, er ist tatsächlich ein Phoenix." Unglaube stand bei diesen Worten in Liam Gesicht geschrieben.

Harry lachte, mittlerweile war er nicht mehr so erschrocken darüber, dass seine Form etwas so ungewöhnliches war. Er dachte sogar, dass es gewisse Vorteile hätte, da hinter dem Phoenix niemand einen Zauberer vermuten würde. „Ja ich bin tatsächlich ein Phoenix, na ja eigentlich eher ein Phoenix-Basilisten-Mix. Ich hab Schuppen am Körper und zwei kleine Zähnchen, die wie Ginny sagt, aussehen, als hätte ich sie einem Vampir geklaut."

Nun lachten auch die anderen und Harry begrüßte seine Freundin erst einmal mit einem Kuss. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass im Tal eine Greifenfamilie lebt? Ich bin ihnen begegnet als ich eine Runde darüber geflogen bin", erzählte Harry und sah seinen Großvater gespannt an.

Dieser schüttelte allerdings nur den Kopf. „Woher sollte ich das auch wissen? Ich bin genau wie du das erste Mal hier und entdecke selbst erst alles. Aber es ist schön, dass die Greifen nicht verschwunden sind, denn schließlich hatte Godric deshalb diesen Nachnahmen bekommen. Sie haben ihn alle immer nur ‚Herr über die Greifen' genannt, aber da dies zu lang war, wurde irgendwann Gryffindor daraus. Das Schloss, wo wir gleich ankommen werden, so hoffe ich jedenfalls, ist schon seit Menschengedenken im Besitz unserer Familie. Irgendwo in dem Wald gab es früher auch ein kleines Dorf, welches von Godric und seinen Vorfahren geschützt wurde, aber als Richard den Titel ablegte, zerfiel auch das Dorf."

Gebannt lauschten alle den Ausführungen des Aurors. James, Sirius und Peter waren von ihrem Ausflug in den Wald ebenfalls zurückgekehrt. „Wir haben die Überreste des Dorfes gefunden. Etwa einen Kilometer von ihr entfernt", berichtete James mit funkelnden Augen. Man sah, dass er sich schon darauf freute, das Schloss und besonders seine Ländereien zu erkunden. Aber vor dem Wald kam erst einmal das Schloss, vor dessen äußeren Schutzmauer sie nun standen.

Als Liam vor das Tor trat, öffnete es sich wie von Geisterhand und sie traten in einen wunderschön gestalteten Garten. „Wieso ist der nicht verwildert?", wunderte er sich und sah sich gebannt um. Auch die anderen waren nun durch das Tor getreten und auch sie schauten sich interessiert um. Zwar lag der Garten in einem Winterschlaf, war aber gepflegt und mit ein bisschen Fantasie konnte man sich vorstellen wie er im Sommer aussehen müsste, wenn alles grün war und blühte.

„Lasst uns weiter gehen, vielleicht finden wir im inneren eine Lösung", sagte Liam und schritt weiter voran auf das große hölzerne Eingangsportal zu. In der Mitte war ein Wappen. Darauf waren ein Schild und ein Schwert zu sehen und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man das Schwert Gryffindors erkennen, welches nun schon seit Jahren, vielleicht auch Jahrhunderten im Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts zu sehen war. Auf dem dunkelroten Schild prangte ein mächtiger zum Angriff bereiter goldener Greif. Es war ähnlich dem Hauswappen der Gryffindors in der Schule, aber doch nicht identisch.

Eine Weile bewunderten sie einfach nur dieses Symbol der Familie Gryffindor bevor sie weiter auf das Tor zugingen. Auch dieses öffnete sich, von Geisterhand für Liam. „Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen", murmelte er bevor er ins Innere des Schlosses trat. Kaum war der erste Fuß im inneren, flammten die Fackeln auf und erhellten das Innere. Mit großen Augen sahen sich die zehn um. Sie standen in einer riesigen Eingangshalle die von der Größe sehr mit der von Hogwarts konkurrieren konnte. Eine zweiflüglige Treppe stand genau gegen über dem Eingangsportal und beherrschte das Bild des Eingangsbereiches. In der Mitte zwischen den Treppen war ein roter Vorhang befestigt, welcher aber von keinem beachtet wurde. Links unter der Treppe war eine Tür, welche wie Sirius feststellte, nachdem er sie aufgemacht hatte, in den Keller führte.

Die Gruppe verteilte sich nun und jeder ging seinen eigenen Weg und erkundete das Hauptgebäude des Schlosses. Liam ging als erstes durch die Tür, welche sich neben dem rechten Aufgang der Treppe befand. Er ging in den Raum und stellte fest, dass sich ein großes Esszimmer im Inneren befand. Ein überdimensionaler Esstisch zierte die Mitte. Es hätten dort sicherlich ohne Probleme fünfzig Personen platz. Ansonsten war der Raum sehr spartanisch eingerichtet, lediglich ein großer Kamin aus weißem Marmor in einer der Ecken, des Raumes. Irritiert stellte Liam fest, dass dort sogar ein Feuer drin prasselte und den Raum erwärmte. Ein paar Bodenvasen mit, wie Liam verwundert feststellte, frischen Blumen und Bilder schmückten den Raum ebenfalls. Es waren aber keine magischen Gemälde, denn nichts bewegte sich auf ihnen. Liam fragte sich langsam, was hier los war. Das Schloss hatte die letzten sechshundert Jahre leer gestanden oder hätte es zumindest tun sollen. Aber nachdem er den gepflegten Garten und das saubere innere des Schlosses gesehen hatte, glaubte er nicht mehr daran.

Zwei weitere Türen gingen von dem Raum ab. Die eine war kaum sichtbar und ließ sich zu Liams Verdruss auch nicht öffnen, die andere führte in einen riesigen, allerdings leeren Saal. Hier fand er auch seinen Sohn mit Sirius, Peter, Harry und Remus. Eindrucksvoll war in diesem Saal die Decke, welche mit Stuck und einem Gemälde verziert war, aber auch hier war es kein magisches und Liam begann sich zu fragen, warum dies so war. Waren die Erbauer des Schlosses keine Magier gewesen? Dieser Frage galt es, wie er fand auf den Grund zu gehen, aber erst einmal gab es wichtigeres als das. Gegenüber der Tür, durch welche Liam gerade gekommen war, befand sich eine breite Fensterfront, an welche er nun trat und hinaus sah. Er blickte direkt auf einen großen Innenhof. Er beschloss sich diesen später anzusehen. Er drehte sich wieder dem Raum zu. Dieser hatte wie schon der Raum vorher einen riesigen Kamin, welcher an kalten Wintertagen das Innere wärmen konnte. Auch hier brannte er, aber Liam hörte auf sich zu wundern. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und beschloss erst einmal durch die nächste Tür, die an diesen Raum grenzte zu gehen. Dem Rätsel um das Haus seiner Vorfahren könnte er auch hinterher noch auf den Grund gehen.

_Ah das Wohnzimmer_, dachte der Auror als er in den Raum getreten war. Auch dieser Raum war groß. Rechts von ihm war auch hier ein großer, aus weißem Marmor gefertigter und schon wieder brennender Kamin. Davor stand eine Sitzgruppe bestehend aus zwei Sesseln und einem großen Sofa. An der rechten Wand war ein großes Fenster, welches er aber nur halb zu sehen war, da die roten Samtvorhänge zugezogen waren. An der ihm gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein, Liam hätte jetzt Klavier gesagt, aber diese wurden erst gebaut, nachdem der letzte Bewohner das Schloss schon verlassen hatte. Er ging darauf zu, hob den Deckel, der die Tasten bedeckte vorsichtig an, aus Angst etwas kaputt machen zu können und schlug vorsichtig eine der Tasten an. _Ah nun weiß ich, was das ist_, dachte der Auror und schloss den Deckel des Cembalos wieder. Er trat wieder mehr in die Mitte und sah sich auch noch den Rest an. Zwischen den beiden Türen befand sich ein großes, langes Regal mit Büchern. Interessiert trat er näher heran und zog eines von ihnen heraus. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass es ein Buch der Muggel war. Dieses Schloss gab ihm immer mehr Rätsel auf, die er zu lösen hatte. Er steckte das Buch zurück auf seinen Platz und ging durch die nächste Tür und stellte fest, dass er wieder in der Eingangshalle war.

Liam trat durch die Tür und schloss sie wieder. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich eine Stimme und fuhr herum. Er stand zurzeit alleine in der Eingangshalle, die Frauen waren nach oben gegangen um sich dort in aller Ruhe um zusehen und die fünf Jungs waren noch im Ballsaal und rutschten über den glatten Boden. Aber die Stimme, die er gehört hatte, kannte er bisher auch noch nicht. Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn. _Früher oder später werde ich hier noch verrückt_, dachte er, als er noch einmal die Stimme vernahm und diesmal auch die Worte verstand, die sie sagte.

„Willkommen im Schloss unserer Ahnen."


	61. Lord Gryffindor

_**Kapitel 60**_

**Lord Gryffindor**

Erschrocken sah sich Liam nach der Stimme um und erkannte dann ein Bild, was der Urheber gewesen sein musste. Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn. Vorhin hatte das Bild doch dort noch nicht gehangen.

_Wo kommt das plötzlich her?_, fragte er sich und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf das Gemälde zu.

Dort, wo bisher der beinahe unbeachtete Vorhang gehangen hatte, war nun ein Portrait sichtbar – ein lebensgroßes Portrait eines würdevollen Mannes mit schulterlangen, dunkelbraunen Haaren und braunen Augen. Er war sehr muskulös gebaut, ohne Frage die Figur eines Kämpfers, welcher ein Schwert in der Hand hielt. Im Hintergrund war ein Greif zu sehen, welcher neugierig versuchte, über die Schulter seines Herren zu blicken, um den Besucher zu begrüßen.

Liam blinzelte und hielt vor Schreck dem Atem an, als ihm bewusst wurde, wer der Mann auf dem Portrait ohne Zweifel sein musste.

„Go… God… Godric Gryffindor!", stammelte er und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Beinahe hektisch sah er sich um, doch niemand war in der Nähe, der ihm bestätigen konnte, dass er wirklich mit einem der Gründer persönlich – wenn auch nur mit einem Abbild von ihm – sprach.

Godric Gryffindor lächelte freundlich und senkte als Begrüßung den Kopf, ebenso wie der Greif, welcher nun in die Knie ging, um Liam somit zu verdeutlichen, dass er näher treten durfte.

Dieser ging auf etwas unsicheren Beinen wenige Schritte auf das Gemälde zu und wusste absolut nicht, was er nun tun sollte.

Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, erhob Godric Gryffindor wieder das Wort.

„Ganz Recht, der bin ich, besser gesagt, sein Abbild. Daher ist es mir eine Ehre, den neuen Lord Gryffindor in diesen Hallen empfangen zu dürfen und Willkommen zu heißen. Es war viel zu lange still in diesen Mauern und ich freue mich, dass hier nun wieder etwas Leben einkehren wird."

Liam war immer noch sprachlos. Er wusste nicht wirklich mit der Situation umzugehen, hatte er doch noch nicht einmal verinnerlicht, was es wirklich bedeutete, ein _Gryffindor_ zu sein. Und nun sprach er hier mit DEM Gryffindor überhaupt – Godric Gryffindor, einer der Gründer der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei für ganz Großbritannien und zugleich herausragender Zauberer seiner Zeit, der seinen Ruhm bis heute nicht verloren hatte.

Ehrfürchtig sah er das Portrait des Mannes an, der seit tausend Jahren als Unsterblich verehrt wurde und fragte sich noch immer, was er tun sollte.

Godric lächelte gütig, die Unsicherheit und Verlegenheit des Mannes war ihm nicht entgangen. „Nur keine Scheu, werter Liam. Wenn du Fragen hast, dann stelle sie, ich werde sie so gut beantworten, wie ich es vermag."

Liam schluckte und rieb sich die schweißnassen Hände an seiner Hose trocken. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf und schließlich stellte er einfach die Frage, die ihm als erstes in den Sinn kam.

„Ich wundere mich, warum hier alles so Muggelartig eingerichtet ist? Sicher, die Möbel sind sehr alt, was kein Wunder ist, wenn das Schloss 600 Jahre leer stand. Aber doch habe ich den Eindruck, dass es mehr von Muggeln dann von Magiern eingerichtet wurde. Wie kommt das?"

„Ah, ich sehe dein Problem", sagte Godric und nickte. „Du hast bisher nur den unteren Bereich gesehen, nehme ich an? Nun, der ist in der Tat nach Muggelart eingerichtet worden, das hast du sehr scharf erkannt. Doch die Bewohner dieses Hauses waren schon immer Magier, auch wenn es für diese Entscheidung durchaus einen Grund gab: Menschen aus dem nahe gelegenen Dorf waren eng an das Hause Gryffindor gebunden. Somit kam es nicht selten vor, dass auch Muggel hier zu Gast waren, da dort nur Nichtmagische Menschen lebten. Um diese nicht zu verschrecken, wenn sie hier zu Besuch waren, wurde die untere Etage schon immer mit Muggelmöbeln ausgestattet. Für jene Menschen war das Geschlecht der Gryffindors zwar unermesslich reich, aber niemals hätten sie an Magie gedacht, daher ließen wir sie in dem Glauben, nur sehr wohlhabende Burgherren zu sein, welchen das Wohl ihrer Gemeinde sehr am Herzen lag. Wer weiß, ob die Inquisition nicht schon eher vor der Tür gestanden hätte, wäre dies schon damals unter den Menschen bekannt geworden?"

Liam überlegte. „Wie kam dann das Geheimnis der Familie Gryffindor ans Licht? Warum musste Richard fliehen und das Schloss zurück lassen?"

Auf Godrics Gesicht legte sich ein trauriger Ausdruck. „Anscheinend wurden die nachfolgenden Generationen unvorsichtig oder die Muggel neugieriger. Auf jeden Fall kam es zu Beobachtungen, welche schnell der Kirche gemeldet wurden. Der endgültige Auslöser waren aber wohl drei Dinge, die sich innerhalb zwei Wochen zu Richards Zeiten abspielten. Jemand aus dem Dorf sah, wie er mit den Greifen sprach, ja, sie wie Freunde behandelte – etwas, dass zu jener Zeit undenkbar war. Tiere galten als Nutztiere und nicht als Lebewesen, mit denen man eine engere Bindung eingehen konnte. Dann wiederum sah jemand, wie er plötzlich aus der Luft erschien, wie aus dem Nichts. Ein Phänomen, welches für Muggel nun einmal absolut unerklärlich ist. Doch eines abends verletzte sich ein Kind, ein kleiner Junge aus dem Dorf, schwer. Richard wurde gerufen und erkannte, dass hier jede Muggelhilfe zu spät kommen würde. So wandte er, eher aus einem Instinkt heraus, Magie an um die Wunde zu heilen. Damit rette er dem Jungen zwar das Leben, verriet jedoch sein größtes Geheimnis und musste alles, was er und seine Vorfahren hier erschaffen hatten, aufgeben. Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn sprach am Tage, da die Inquisition kam, um ihn fest zu nehmen. Er entkam ihnen, wagte es jedoch nicht, zurück zu kehren und hinterließ Anweisungen, wie die Verwaltung des Geschlechts Gryffindors zu handhaben sei. Bis zum heutigen Tag war er der letzte Gryffindor, der den Titel Lord trug – doch nun seid ihr die rechtmäßigen Erben dieses Geschlechts, welches endlich aus seinen Schatten tritt."

Liam wurde neugierig. „Was für Vorkehrungen? Wie konnte das Schloss all die Jahrhunderte über in diesem Zustand bleiben, geht das auch auf seine Anweisungen zurück?"

Godric nickte wieder, er war sichtlich angetan von dem Gespräch und lieferte auf jede noch so kurze Frage Liams eine ausschweifende Antwort, die diesen jedoch nicht minder fesselte. Der Gründer hatte schließlich seit 600 Jahren mit niemandem gesprochen und nun war endlich wieder jemand da, mit dem er sein Wissen teilen konnte – niemand wusste wohl mehr über diese Mauern als Godric selbst.

„In der Tat, das war es. Richard verfügte, dass das Schloss und die angrenzenden Ländereien so in Stand gehalten werden sollten, dass jederzeit ein neuer Lord Gryffindor hier einziehen konnte. Somit erlaubte, ja, befahl, er auch den Hauselfen, sich stets weiter zu vermehren und alles sauber und ordentlich zu halten, sollte eines Tages wirklich der rechtmäßige Erbe eintreten. Dies ist nun geschehen und ich bin mehr als froh, endlich wieder eine menschliche Stimme zu hören."

„Hier gibt es Hauselfen?", wunderte Liam sich, „Warum habe ich noch keine gesehen?"

Godric antwortete jedoch nicht, sondern sagte laut: „Vetus!" und keine Sekunde später erschien der wohl älteste Hauself, den Liam jemals gesehen hatte.

Das kleine Geschöpf warf sich regelrecht auf den Boden und schien zu warten, bis ihm ein Befehl erteilt wurde.

Liam sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an, so verwundert war er über dessen Auftauchen. Nicht, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben einen Hauselfen gesehen hatte – aber so einen wie Vetus ganz sicher noch nie.

Er war komplett weißhaarig, hatte runzlige, faltige Haut und sein Körper umhüllte eine Art Uniform, wie sie Knechte zu Zeiten Richards getragen haben mussten.

„Darf ich dir Vetus vorstellen, den Obersten der Hauselfen in Gryffindor Castle."

Liam sah das Wesen vor sich noch immer mit großen Augen an.

„Er wartet", sagte Godric schmunzelnd, Liam sah ihn verwundert an.

„Er wartet, dass du ihm erlaubst, aufzustehen. Schließlich bist du nun sein Herr und Meister. Er hat gelernt, erst zu sprechen, wenn sein Herr es ihm erlaubt, so lange wird er in dieser Position bleiben und kein Wort an dich richten."

Erschreckt beeilte Liam sich und bat den Elfen, aufzustehen.

„Ich freue mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Vetus", sagte Liam und erkannte, dass auf der Brustseite der Kleidung das Wappen Gryffindors eingestickt war.

Vetus sah Liam mit großen Augen an, senkte dann jedoch wieder den Blick, fiel zurück auf die Knie und griff nach dem Saum von Liams Umhang. „Lord Gryffindor ist zurück gekehrt!", flüsterte der Elf ehrfürchtig mit brüchiger Stimme und hauchte dann einen Kuss auf den dunklen Stoff.

Liams Augen wurden groß. Verlegen sagte er: „Vetus, bitte steh auf." Sofort gehorchte der kleine Elf und bemühte sich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

„Wie kann Vetus dem ehrenwerten Lord Gryffindor dienen?"

Liam musste beinahe lachen und sich gleichzeitig zurück halten, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Diese Hauselfen waren an Unterwürfigkeit wohl nicht mehr zu überbieten, dagegen waren seine eigenen Elfen auf Potter Manor aufgeschlossene Wesen.

„Vetus, ich möchte mich bei dir und deinen Vorfahren bedanken, dass du und deine Familie dieses Schloss und die Ländereien über all die Jahrhunderte hinweg so sauber und ordentlich gehalten habt. Obwohl Richard bereits 600 Jahre tot ist, habt ihr euch bis heute an seine Anweisungen gehalten und seid dem Hause Gryffindor immer treu ergeben geblieben. Dafür danke ich euch und ich bin stolz, solch ein Haus mein Eigen nennen zu dürfen."

Der arme Vetus fing hilflos an zu weinen und sackte in sich zusammen, während sein Oberkörper vor und zurück wiegte.

Entsetzt wollte Liam fragen, was er falsch gemacht hatte, als die Worte des Elfen an sein Ohr drangen: „Der gütige Lord! So mit Vetus zu sprechen, der große Lord Gryffindor! Solch eine Ehre haben wir Hauselfen nicht verdient, solch eine Ehre!" Dabei machte er immer wieder Andeutungen einer Verbeugung und konnte gar nicht aufhören, so gerührt war er vor Dankbarkeit.

Claire betrachtete gerade ein wunderschönes Landschaftsbild, auf welchem eine Greifenfamilie abgebildet war, die über einen riesigen See dahin glitten wie majestätische Schatten.

Plötzlich jedoch drang ein weinerlicher Ton durch den Saal, ein Schluchzen und ein Jammern. Schnell ging sie durch den Flur und sah über das Geländer der zweiflügligen Treppe hinab, wo sie ihren Mann erkannte und vor ihm ein in Tränen aufgelöster Hauself.

Schnell schritt sie die Stufen hinunter und fragte erschreckt: „Liam, was hast du mit dem Hauself gemacht?!" Vorwurfsvoll sah sie ihn an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, nie hatte sie gesehen, dass Liam einen Hauself abwertend behandelt hatte.

Dieser fuhr sichtlich zusammen, offenbar hatte er Claire nicht kommen hören.

„Claire, ich… das ist Vetus, er ist der… der Hauself und ich habe… ich habe ihn nur begrüßt", sagte Liam hilflos und sah wieder zu Vetus, der sich nun wieder auf den Boden geworfen hatte und urplötzlich verstummt war, als Claire heran getreten war.

Verwundert sah sie diesen an, bis Liam ihr zuflüsterte: „Du musst ihm erlauben, aufzustehen, sonst liegt noch in drei Stunden da so."

Verwirrt tat Claire wie geheißen und wenige Sekunden später kniete Vetus auch vor ihrem Umhang und küsste diesen ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Der Lord hat uns auch eine Lady mitgebracht! Welche eine Ehre, welch unermessbare Ehre, den Lordschaften dienen zu dürfen!"

Godric Gryffindor konnte nicht anders, bei den Reaktionen Liams und Claires auf den kleinen Elf und andererseits das Verhalten des Hauselfen, der unsagbar glücklich war, endlich wieder jemandem dienen zu dürfen und vor Ergebenheit gar nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, musste er einfach lachen.

Als es kurz still war, räusperte er sich und sagte: „Lady Gryffindor, ich freue mich, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen. Herzlich Willkommen auf Gryffindor Castle."

„Lord Gryffindor", sagte sie freundlich und nickte ergeben mit dem Kopf, „ich freue mich ebenfalls, hier zu sein, vielen Dank."

Godric lächelte, anscheinend hatte Claire weitaus weniger Scheu vor ihm als Liam. „Du hast so eben Vetus, den Ältesten der Hauselfen, kennen gelernt. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird euch ein treuer Diener sein in allen Belangen."

Vetus nickte heftig und Claire seufzte – demütige Hauselfen hatten sie auf Potter Manor bereits genug. Doch diese im Castle schienen noch einmal eine ganze Spur unterwürfiger zu sein.

„Da bin ich mir sicher", sagte Claire und sah den Elfen freundlich an, welcher bereits wieder den Tränen nahe war.

„Gedenkt ihr, hier zu speisen? Es wäre den Elfen sicherlich eine Freude, euch ein Mahl zubereiten zu dürfen."

Vetus' Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen, als er Godrics Worte hörte. Er schien beinahe zu platzen vor Stolz und Freude, als Liam und Claire Godrics Frage bejahten, da sie ja schließlich vorhatten, den Tag auf dem Schloss zu verbringen.

Vetus überschlug sich beinahe vor Dankbarkeit und war in einer weiteren Sekunde, nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass seine Herrschaften ihn nicht mehr benötigen würden, schon wieder verschwunden um den restlichen Hauselfen die frohe Botschaft zu überbringen.

Liam wandte sich nun wieder Godric zu. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie viele Hauselfen es hier insgesamt gibt?", wollte er wissen und sah das Portrait fragend an.

„In etwa einhundert Elfen, aber die genaue Zahl kann dir nur der oberste Hauself sagen, da bin ich leider überfragt. Ich bin schließlich nur noch ein Portrait."

Claire überlegte. „Vetus?", fragte sie und erschrak, als ebendieser keine Sekunde später zu ihren Füßen lag.

„Huch?", sagte sie verwirrt, bis ihr ihr Fehler klar wurde – sie hatte den Namen des Elfen genannt, der glaubte, man habe ihn gerufen.

„Vetus, bitte stehe auf", sagte sie freundlich.

„Die Lady und der Lord haben Vetus gerufen? Was kann Vetus für die Herrschaften tun?", fragte der Elf aufgeregt und schien fieberhaft auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Eigentlich wollten wir nur wissen, wie viele Hauselfen es eigentlich genau in Gryffindor Castle gibt. Godric sagte, du wüsstest vielleicht die Antwort?"

Freundlich sah sie ihn an und lächelte, als ein gerührtes Schniefen von Vetus kam.

„Es sind meine Kinder und Kindeskinder in der mittlerweile zehnten Generation seit Lord Richard Gryffindors Ableben, My Lady. Insgesamt sind es 103 Elfen, welche einschließlich Vetus sehr stolz sind, Eurer Lordschaft und Lady dienen zu dürfen."

Claire lächelte. „Und wir sind sehr froh, durch solche all die Jahre über treuen Hauselfen so freundlich empfangen worden zu sein. Wir werden uns jetzt noch weiter das Schloss ansehen und würden uns freuen, wenn du uns zum Essen bescheid gibst, Vetus."

Der Elf nickte ergeben, verbeugte sich noch einmal so tief, dass seine Nasenspitze den Boden berührte und war kurz darauf verschwunden.

Nun wandte sich Liam wieder dem Gemälde Godric Gryffindors zu. „Wir werden später noch einmal wieder kommen, doch nun wartet ein riesiges Schloss darauf, von uns entdeckt zu werden und ich muss sagen, ich bin mehr als neugierig darauf", sagte er und neigte den Kopf, doch Godric hielt ihn zurück.

„Ehe ihr weiter geht, ein paar Worte, bevor ich sie wieder vergesse. Denke an die Kinder, Liam. Ich weiß, du möchtest sie schützen, aber bedenke, es ist auch ihr Krieg. Sie kämpfen für eine bessere Zukunft, in welcher ihre Kinder frei leben können – und ich weiß, dass auch sie bereit sind, mit dem Wissen, welches du vor ihnen zurück hältst, umgehen zu können. Sie sind erwachsen und verantwortungsbewusst. Wie sollen sie ihren Teil des Krieges kämpfen, wenn sie nicht die nötigen Informationen besitzen und im Dunklen gelassen werden? Vertraue auf die Jugend, glaube an sie. Du magst Angst haben um sie, doch auch sie sind stark und wissen sich zu schützen. Du kennst die Prophezeiung, Liam. Nur gemeinsam seid ihr stark."

Liam hatte bei diesen Worten die Schultern hängen gelassen. Er hätte ahnen müssen, dass dies kommen würde, wusste er doch, dass das Gemälde Godrics kein gewöhnliches Gemälde war. Es war, anders als gewöhnliche Portraits der Zaubererwelt, auch heute noch im Stande, neue Informationen zu verarbeiten und war somit nicht fest die Zeit des Menschen gebunden, den es darstellte. Dies alles hatte Liam in den Aufzeichnung aus dem Verlies gefunden, doch nun stand er vor Godric und neben seiner Frau und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Er wusste, dass beide Recht hatten, aber er wusste ebenso, dass es ihm mehr als schwer fallen würde, dem nachzugeben und die Kinder solch einer Gefahr auszusetzen. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass dies der Mann war, der die wahre Prophezeiung gehört hatte – vielleicht konnte Godric ihm noch einiges mehr darüber sagen?

Doch das musste warten, er wollte endlich das Schloss erkunden und mehr sehen, als nur die unteren Säle und Gemälde.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Godric und Liam versprach, über dessen Worte nachzudenken.

* *

Harry ging langsamen Schrittes durch das ausladende Wohnzimmer im Erdgeschoss. Alles sah sehr prunkvoll aus, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben und er fühlte sich, als hätte er eine weitere Zeitreise 600 Jahre zurück gemacht und es hätte ihn kaum verwundert, wenn Godric selbst im nächsten Moment in der Tür gestanden hätte.

Er trat an die riesigen Samtvorhänge heran, die ganz in karminrot gehalten waren und riss die Augen auf, als er die gewaltigen Bogenfenster dahinter sah, die einen atemberaubenden Ausblick auf das Tal freigaben, den er schon aus der Luft bewundert hatte.

Nicht ein Körnchen Staub lag in den Winkeln, die Hauselfen waren wirklich mehr als fleißig, stets voller Hoffnung, ihren wahren Herren wieder gegenüber zu stehen. Harry musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken, wenn diese einmal Kreacher gehörig die Meinung zum Thema Hausputz geigen würden – das wäre ein Spaß!

Nachdem er sich alles genau angesehen hatte, es jedoch kaum gewagt hatte, etwas zu berühren aus Angst, es zerfiele dann womöglich zu Staub, verließ er den Raum wieder und betrat den Eingangsbereich, wo die Treppe in zwei Flügeln zu den oberen Stockwerken führte. Diese war aus dunklem Holz gearbeitete, sehr fein poliert und die Streben waren durchsetzt von goldenen Ornamenten. Am Treppenende saßen jedoch auf den äußeren Sockeln zwei Greifen, aus Massivgold gearbeitet und stolz thronend über den Eingang zu „ihrem" Reich.

Harry stieß seine angehaltene Luft aus, dieses Schloss bestand aus unermesslichem Reichtum! Es mussten eine Menge Hauselfen dafür nötig sein, all dies über Jahrhunderte hinweg in solch einem Zustand zu halten.

Als sein Blick jedoch an der Treppe vorbei glitt, sah er überrascht, dass der Vorhang beiseite geschoben war und dort nun ein großes Portrait sichtbar wurde, in welchem ein Mann stand, der ihn freundlich anlächelte.

„Willkommen in Gryffindor Castle, Auserwählter", sprach der Mann und senkte zur Begrüßung den Kopf.

Harry trat erstaunt näher – wer war der Mann und woher wusste er, dass Harry als der Auserwählte galt?

„Woher wissen Sie, wer ich bin?", fragte er und sah erstaunt, dass hinter dem Mann ein großer, stolzer Greif stand, der ihn neugierig musterte.

Godric lachte kurz und sah Harry dann wieder aus warmen, braunen Augen an. „Mein Name zu meiner Zeit war Lord Godric Gryfindor, doch es genügt, wenn du Godric sagst, schließlich sind wir eine Familie."

Harry bekam große Augen. „Oh!", sagte er und bemühte sich, nicht rot zu werden. „Entschuldigung, dass ich Sie nicht sofort erkannt habe. Es ist nur so… es gibt keine Abbilder mehr von Ihnen… zumindest habe ich das bis eben noch gedacht."

Etwas peinlich berührt stand er vor dem Gemälde und wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte.

„Du fragst dich, warum du es bist, richtig?", sprach Godric weiter, Harry sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Warum du es sein musst, der hier den Schlüssel zu Voldemorts Vernichtung finden muss?"

Harry nickte und sah den Gründer etwas verlegen an. „Es kommt mir so vor, als wenn es _immer_ ich sein muss und frage mich, warum?"

Godric sah ihn eindringlich an. „Nun, ich werde es dir erklären, Harry. Überlege, wie die Zeit weiter ginge, wenn du und deine Freundin Ginevra nicht hier wäret. Selbst, wenn jemand den Weg hier her fände, wäre es ihnen nicht möglich, den Schlüssel, von dem ich dir nicht sagen darf, was er ist und wo er ist, zu gebrauchen. Er ist auf dich zugeschnitten, auf genau diese besondere Begebenheit, wie sie sich nun zuträgt."

Harry nickte. „Sie haben Recht. Irgendwie habe ich es bereits gewusst, dass ich es sein muss und ich danke Ihnen für die Erklärung – jetzt weiß auch, warum. Auch, wenn das Schloss so riesig ist, dass es mir unmöglich erscheint, nach etwas zu suchen, was ich nicht einmal kenne. Aber wenn das der Schlüssel zu Voldemorts Vernichtung ist, dann werde ich mir alle Mühe geben."

* *

Nach einander stolperten sie aus dem Kamin in Potter Manor, als sie erschöpft und müde wieder Zuhause ankamen. Fertig ließen sie sich im Wohnzimmer auf drei Couches fallen und atmeten erst einmal durch.

„Das Ding ist ja riesig!", sagte Sirius und nahm den Krug mit Kürbissaft vom Tisch, welchen die Hauselfen sofort nach ihrer Ankunft dort hin gestellt hatten.

„Hast Recht Tatze, wir sollten überlegen eine zweite Karte zu erstellen, damit wir uns nicht verlaufen", murmelte James so leise, dass nur der neben ihm sitzende Sirius ihn verstand. Sie hatten kaum ein Gespräch über ihre verschiedenen Entdeckungen im Schloss angefangen, als die Flammen sich erneut grün färbten und Dumbledore aus ihnen heraus trat.

„Guten Abend. Ich danke für die Einladung, Liam", wandte er sich an den Hausherren und gab allen der Reihe nach die Hand. Der Direktor Hogwarts' hatte gerade dankend ein Glas Elfenwein von Claire entgegen genommen, als auch Patrick und Leyah aus dem Kamin traten und sich den Ruß von den Kleidern klopften. Nun waren alle beisammen für das geplante Abendessen.

„Das Essen wäre servier fertig", quiekte Tiny und verbeugte sich tief vor ihrer Herrin.

„Da kommen wir ja genau pünktlich", schmunzelte Patrick und folgte den anderen ins Esszimmer des Manors, wo auch gerade Dave und Sam eintrafen.

„Oh Gott, Essen!", stöhnte Ginny, folgte aber den anderen an den Tisch, um sich zu setzen und die Elfen nicht gänzlich zu beleidigen, welche sich besonders Mühe gegeben hatten mit dem Mal. Schließlich waren ihre Meister den ganzen Tag fort gewesen und waren sicher hungrig – sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass diese schon von den Elfen in Gryffindor Castle mehr als genug Essen für den Rest der Woche bekommen hatten.

Schließlich saßen allesamt um den Tisch und sahen die Familie Gryffindor-Potter gespannt an, was sie ihnen alles zu erzählen hatte.


	62. Nur gemeinsam

_**Kapitel 61**_

**Nur gemeinsam**

Nachdem die Vorspeise von den Hauselfen aufgetragen worden war, wandte sich Patrick an seine Freunde. „Nun erzählt, wie ist das Schloss?"

Alle begannen sofort durcheinander zu reden, so dass man nur einzelne Gesprächsfetzen wie „riesige Bibliothek, Gryffindor, wunderschöne Aussicht, Greifen" und viele andere verstand. Irgendwann bemerkte einer nach dem anderen, dass die Gäste so nichts verstehen würden und jeder begann einzeln von dem zu sprechen, was einen am meistensbeeindruckt hatte.

Liam begann und erzählte in wenigen Worten von seiner Begegnung und dem Plausch mit dem Portrait von Godric Gryffindor, welches besonders Dumbledore zu interessieren schien. Schließlich galt das Gerücht, dass es keine Portraits der Gründer mehr gäben und so keiner die Chance hatte einmal mit einem von ihnen zu reden.

Nachdem Liam geendet hatte, wandte sich der Schulleiter von Hogwarts an den Auroren. „Besteht für mich die Möglichkeit einmal mit ihm zu reden?", fragte er und man konnte hören, dass seine Stimme sehr hoffnungsvoll klang.

Liam nickte. „Aber natürlich Albus, du begleitest uns einfach einmal, wenn wir nach Gryffindor Castle zurückkehren."

Auf dem Gesicht des Direktors erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln. Er freute sich schon heute auf das Gespräch und hoffe, dass dieses Treffen bald zu Stande kommen würde.

Claire war die nächste, die von ihrem schönsten Erlebnis auf Gryffindor Castle berichtete. „Ich fand alles einfach beeindruckend. Das Schloss ist so riesig, aber es wirkt nicht kalt, wie es Gemäuer dieser Größenordnung öfters sind. Auch finde ich, dass die Elfen, die dort leben, in den letzten Jahrhunderten eine wunderbare Arbeit verrichtet haben." Sie musste schmunzeln während sie dies sagte, da sie an Vetus dachte. Sie hatte den kleinen Kerl schon tief in ihr Herz geschlossen.

Keiner erwiderte daraufhin etwas, denn dies war etwas, was man erst begreifen konnte, wenn man es mit eigenen Augen sah. So berichtete nun James, was er an dem Schloss mochte und Sirius half ihm eifrig dabei.

„Der Saal im unteren Muggelbereich", fing James an, wurde aber von seinem Freund unterbrochen, welcher begeistert weiter erzählte. „Ja, das Parkett ist dort einfach klasse. Da kann man eine Menge Spaß haben."

„Ohja, wir hatten schon eine Menge Spaß dort. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich vom restlichen Schloss nicht soviel gesehen habe", pflichtete James seinem Freund bei.

Lily lachte. „Klar hast du nichts gesehen, ihr beiden habt euch ja auch heute benommen wie kleine Kinder, die das erste Mal zum Spielen mit nach draußen genommen wurden. Ich fand die Bibliothek beeindruckend. Sie ist fast so groß wie die von Hogwarts, nur dass dort die Bücher alle schon so alt sind, dass man sich kaum traut sie in die Hand zu nehmen und zu lesen."

Auf Remus' Gesicht erschien ebenfalls ein seliges Lächeln, als er an diesen Ort zurück dachte. Bücher waren ihm schon immer wichtig gewesen, da er als kleines Kind keine Freunde gehabt hatte und sich so fast ausschließlich mit lesen beschäftigt hatte.

Nun nickte auch Peter. „Ich frage mich, wie das Schloss wohl früher war, als es noch bewohnt war. Als die Ställe noch genutzt wurden und die Greifen ein und aus gingen und das Dorf bewohnt war. Das muss eine ganz andere Atmosphäre als heute gewesen sein. Doch die Hauselfen scheinen ihren Herren sehr zugetan zu sein, bei dem Essen, was sie uns aufgetischt haben." Er grinste und hielt sich dabei den Bauch, sie waren alle noch völlig satt, denn eine alte Mittelaltertafel sah und vor allem kostete man nicht alle Tage.

„Stimmt", pflichtete Harry ihm bei, „wobei ich gerne auch die Aussicht von damals gesehen hätte. Denn die ist heute einfach atemberaubend, vor allem aus der Luft, da macht das Fliegen richtig Spaß und man kann alles hinter sich lassen."

„Ohja", flüsterte Beccy und bekam leuchtende Augen, „darauf freue ich mich auch schon!"

Dave und Samantha Evans verfolgten die ganze Unterhaltung mit immer größer werdenden Augen und fragten sich, worüber zum Henker hier eigentlich gesprochen wurde. Dass die Familie Potter ein Schloss besichtigen wollte, wussten sie – aber was hatten Harry und Beccy gemeint, als sie von _fliegen_ gesprochen hatten?

„Ähm… entschuldigt bitte… aber wovon sprecht ihr? Beccy und Harry, wieso wollt ihr dort so gern fliegen?"

Harry wurde rot, genau wie Beccy. Sie mussten sich eingestehen, die Anwesenheit von Lilys Eltern beinahe vergessen zu haben – zumindest die Tatsache, dass die beiden Muggel waren.

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick zu seiner Mutter und nickte, dann begann Lily zu erklären. „Dad, ich habe euch doch erzählt, dass es Zauberer gibt, die sich in ein Tier verwandeln können – so genannte Animagi. Nun ja und Harry ist eben ein solcher Animagus und als solcher kann er, da er ein Phönix ist, fliegen."

Doch ehe Harry etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr Patrick auf: „Wie bitte? Harry, man kann sich nicht in einen Phönix verwandeln, das ist unmöglich!" Mit großen Augen sah dieser den Schwarzhaarigen an und Harry war es plötzlich wieder sehr unangenehm, etwas zu sein, was andere nicht begreifen konnten.

„Mit Verlaub, mein werter Patrick, aber ich habe Harrys Verwandlung mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Fawkes traf ihn, als er seine ersten Flugversuche machte und brachte ihn zu mir. Daher kann ich dir versichern, dass Harry sich wirklich in einen Phönix verwandeln kann, wenn auch in einen ganz besonderen", erklärte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme und belustigt funkelnden Augen.

Patrick schluckte und sah Harry an, dann nickte er. „Ich bin wirklich… beeindruckt."

„Apropos beeindruckend", mischte sich nun Ginny ein, die merkte, wie unangenehm es Harry war, wieder einmal im Mittelpunkt zu sein, „ich habe mir mit Claire zusammen die Gemächer angesehen und meinen Mund praktisch nicht mehr zu bekommen. Die Queen von England könnte dort persönlich ihr Schlafzimmer haben – na ja, vorausgesetzt, sie steht auf Möbel aus dem vierzehnten Jahrhundert. Sehr prunkvoll, aber auch mehr als gemütlich und einladend."

Während die anderen sich begeistert weiter über die Einrichtung des Schlosses unterhielten, bekam Dave riesige Augen. Bücher, die zum Teil noch mit der Hand geschrieben worden waren oder sogar Bücher, die es heute gar nicht mehr gab, da sie verbrannt oder verboten worden waren. Die ersten Auflagen überhaupt gedruckter Werke, noch ehe es den Massendruck durch Gutenberg gab. Möbel, Original und nicht restauriert aus dem 14. und 15. Jahrhundert – und das als Einrichtung eines ganzes Schlosses, in welchem sechshundert Jahre lang die Zeit still gestanden hatte – sein Geschichtsherz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, er _musste_ diesen Ort einfach sehen!

Erst Claires Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Tagträumen. „Wenn du möchtest Dave, nehmen wir euch beide einmal auf einen Besuch mit, dann kannst du dir alles mit eigenen Augen ansehen."

Dave strahlte und man widmete sich wieder dem Essen. Nur die Schlossbesucher hielten sich mit dem Essen zurück, sie hatten noch immer genug im Magen für die gefühlten nächsten zwei Wochen.

„Mum, gibst du mir bitte den Kürbissaft?", fragte Harry und bedankte sich, als Lily ihm den Krug reichte.

Sam jedoch ließ ihre Gabel sinken. „Hast du sie gerade _Mum_ genannt?", wollte sie mit großen Augen wissen, Harry wurde erst blass, dann rot.

Hilflos sah Harry zwischen seinen Eltern, James' Eltern und Dumbledore, hin und her. Wie konnten sie sich da wieder herausreden, wie konnten sie das wieder hinbekommen? Er wusste es nicht. Es war ihm mittlerweile so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, dass er Lily mit Mum und James mit Dad anredete, wenn nur die Familie anwesend war, dass er nicht bedacht hatte, das Dave und Samantha noch nichts über ihn wussten - zumindest nichts, was der Wahrheit entsprach.

Dumbledore räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry auf sich zu lenken. „Ich denke, wir sollten ins Wohnzimmer hinüber gehen und es uns dort gemütlich machen, das ist kein Thema, welches man beim Abendessen erörtern sollte." Keiner widersprach dem Direktor und so standen sie alle gemeinsam auf um es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich zu machen.

Lily sah etwas unglücklich zwischen Harry, James und ihren Eltern hin und her. Die Jugendlichen warfen einander unsichere Blicke zu, niemand wollte den ersten Schritt wagen und den noch immer verwunderten Eltern Lilys erklären, was hier vor sich ging.

Schließlich trafen sich Harrys und Dumbledores Blicke, der alte Mann nickte. So war es wieder einmal an Harry zu erzählen, wie er und Ginny in der Zeit seiner Eltern gelandet waren – allerdings beließ er es bei diesen Informationen, über die Zukunft aus seiner Zeit verlor er kaum ein Wort, er wollte die beiden nicht verschrecken.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hatten sich die Herzen der beiden Nichtmagier soweit beruhigt, dass sie sich wieder etwas entspannen konnten.

„Dann habe ich mir die Ähnlichkeit also doch nicht eingebildet", murmelte Sam, während sie James und Harry abwechselnd musterte; beide grinsten schief.

Harry hatte ein eigentümliches Glitzern in seinen Augen – wieder hatte er einen Teil seiner Familie kennen gelernt, diesmal hatte sein Auftauchen sogar indirekt bewirkt, dass seine Großeltern nun hier vor ihnen sitzen konnten, anstatt bereits Voldemorts Opfer geworden zu sein.

Sein Herz schwoll an vor Freude und auch ein wenig Stolz, solch eine Familie zu haben – eine Familie, für die er kämpfen würde. Mit allem, was er hatte, das wusste er nun.

Dave hingegen war noch immer ein wenig blass. „So oft wurde darüber spekuliert, was passieren würde, würde man in der Zeit zurück reisen könnte, was für Auswirkungen das hätte. Viele Gelehrte streiten sich darüber – und nun sitze ich zwei jungen Menschen gegenüber, die genau das erlebten! Ich… das ist unglaublich! Harry, dann bist… also… wir sind… deine Großeltern?"

Harry grinste etwas breiter, nun schaltete sich auch Claire wieder ein. „Das seid ihr, genau wie wir es von James' Seite her sind oder sein werden…"

„Harry?", wandte sich Dave nun wieder an diesen, „du sagtest, dass du in der Zukunft ebenfalls gegen Voldemort kämpfen musst… wird er denn nicht besiegt? Wie lange wird das dauern?"

Harry seufzte, er hatte gehofft, dass dese Frage nicht kommen würde. Was sollte er nun antworten? Er hatte eigentlich vermeiden wollen, den Evans' erklären zu müssen, dass sein „Sieg" über Voldemort im Alter von einem Jahr den Tode Lilys und James' zur Folge hatte.

So schluckte er und sagte: „Es gibt eine Möglichkeit – die tiefste schwarze Magie ist – seine Seele zu spalten. Voldemort erschuf in seinem Größenwahn sechs Horkruxe, fünf hat er zu dieser Zeit bereits vollendet. Mit anderen Worten: er machte sich unsterblich, denn solange irgendwo auf der Welt eines seiner Seelenstücke an ein Objekt gebunden ist und nicht zerstört wurde, stirbt nur sein Körper, nicht aber seine Seele. Das passierte in der Zukunft, bis er eine Möglichkeit fand, wieder aufzuerstehen. Genau das wollen wir jetzt verhindern. Wir wollen die Horkruxe schon jetzt vernichten, sodass wir am Ende Voldemort selbst besiegen können – ohne, dass er je wieder kehren kann."

Wütend wandte sich Sam nun an Dumbledore, Claire und Liam. „Und wieso müssen die Kinder das machen? Sie sind doch noch nicht einmal mit der Schule fertig und müssen bereits solch eine Last tragen?"

Nun waren es die Erwachsenen, welche sich Blicke zuwarfen, ehe Dumbledore begann: „Im Grunde gebe ich Ihnen natürlich Recht, Misses Evans, eine solche Belastung ist unverantwortlich. Allerdings haben wir hier eine besondere Situation: alle diese Jugendlichen haben sich bereit erklärt, nach der Schule einer Organisation beizutreten, welche es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, die Opfer Voldemorts zu schützen und gleichzeitig ihn zu stürzen. Desweiteren hat diese besondere Situation explizit mit dem Auftauchen Harrys und Ginnys zu tun. Denn es gibt eine Prophezeiung, die genau auf sie und die Menschen um sie herum, zugeschnitten zu sein scheint und vielleicht der Schlüssel zu Voldemorts Vernichtung ist."

Eine Stille folgte, gespannt warteten alle die Reaktionen Sams und Daves ab.

Hatte Dumbledore zu viel gesagt? Unsicher sahen sich die Jugendlichen an, doch Dave überraschte sie ein weiteres Mal.

„Wie lautet diese Prophezeiung?", wollte er vollkommen ernst wissen.

Nun war es Liam, der die Worte Helgas laut aussprach, wieder herrschte eine andächtige Stille.

„Moment einmal", sagte Harry und musterte die Erwachsenen der Reihe nach. „Was ist das für eine Prophezeiung und wieso kennen wir sie nicht?" Er wusste nicht ob er wütend sein sollte, weil die fünf Erwachsenen meinten, diese Worte vor ihm und den anderen sieben Hogwartsschülern verheimlichen zu müssen oder ob er wütend sein sollte, weil es schon wieder etwas gab, was sein Leben bestimmte.

Reichte nicht die Prophezeiung aus, die Sibyll Trelawney in seiner Zeit gemacht hatte? Musste wieder eine Wahrsagerin sein Leben vorher bestimmen? Resigniert ließ er den Kopf hängen.

Ginny, welche neben ihm saß, bemerkte die Gefühlsregungen ihres Freundes und nahm diesen liebevoll in den Arm. Auch sie war geschockt, auch wenn sie vermutet hatte, dass ihr und den anderen etwas verheimlich wurde, aber mit so etwas hatte sie nie gerechnet. Aber war es nicht vorhersehbar gewesen, dass Godric mit seiner Andeutung James gegenüber eine Prophezeiung gemeint hatte? Helga hatte zu ihrer Zeit immerhin als eine der größten Seherinnen überhaupt gegolten.

Auch Beccy, Peter, Remus und Sirius waren geschockt, als sie das hörten. Zwar hatten sie auch so beschlossen, gemeinsam gegen diesen Tyrann vorzugehen, aber dass es eine Prophezeiung fast von ihnen verlangte, dass mussten sie erst einmal verarbeiten.

Nur Lily und James waren nicht überrascht, hatte James doch am letzten Abend schon alles von seinen Eltern erfahren und er hatte Lily, als sie gemeinsam im Bett lagen, davon erzählt, denn er konnte und wollte das Wissen nicht für sich behalten.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Wollt ihr erst einmal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken oder wollen wir darüber gemeinsam reden und überlegen, was diese Worte bedeuten könnten?", fragte er die Schüler und sah sie der Reihe nach an. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie sehr nachdenklich waren und von ihrer Umwelt kaum etwas wahrzunehmen schienen.

Die Acht sahen sich kurz der Reihe nach an. Hatten sie doch in den letzten Monaten so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, dass sie sich fast blind verstanden. Einer nach dem anderen nickte leicht zögerlich, nur Harry schien sich seiner Sache noch nicht sicher zu sein, aber als er in die Gesichter seiner Freunde sah, nickte er ebenfalls. „Lasst uns herausfinden, was diese Worte bedeuten und ob sie uns helfen können diesen Bastard dahin zu schicken, wo er hingehört - die Hölle", knurrte er und sah mit entschlossener Miene zu seinem Mentor.

Dumbledore nickte lächelnd.

„Was habt ihr bereits darüber herausgefunden? Soweit ich weiß, sind Prophezeiungen… nun ja, sie müssen nicht per se wahr sein, oder?", wollte Sirius wissen.

Liam, Claire und Albus nickten. „Das stimmt. Leider wissen wir noch nicht sehr viel, nur, dass die dreizehn Kämpfer wohl wir sind. Harry galt schon in seiner Zeit als der Auserwählte, so nehmen wir an, dass hier auch nun wieder auf ihn Bezug genommen wird. Und die sieben Seelen sind die Horkruxe. Drei Generationen, die nur jetzt in einer Zeit beisammen sind, wo Harry und Ginny in die Vergangenheit reisten und damit zeitgleich mit Harrys Eltern und Großeltern leben. Doch mehr wissen wir nicht, zum Beispiel rätseln wir noch immer, was der letzte Satz zu bedeuten hat."

Dave runzelte die Stirn. „Wie hieß der noch gleich?"

Dieses Mal war Beccy die erste, welche das Wort ergriff: „Das Böse wird vernichtet werden, wenn die sieben, die ihn stärkt, sich in eine acht wandeln wird."

„Silvester!", sagte Dave plötzlich, mit großen Augen sahen die anderen ihn an.

„Silvester?", fragte Remus nun, gedanklich schlug er sich jedoch bereits die Hand auf die Stirn. _Natürlich!_

„Ist Silvester nicht die Nacht der Geistervertreibung? Zumindest ist es bei uns so… daher zünden die Menschen laute und bunte Feuerwerke an, um die bösen Geister des alten Jahres zu vertreiben, dass sie einem nicht ins neue Jahr folgen. Und wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, waren die siebziger die Jahre des Aufstieges dieses Zauberers… vielleicht denke ich auch zu einfach, aber was, wenn damit einfach die Silvesternacht von '79 zu '80 gemeint ist? Das würde doch auch zu dem anderen Teil passen oder? _Zwei Welten die sich berühren, wenn Tod und Leben treffen auf einander._"

Ein einheitliches Seufzen erklang als alle die simple, aber einleuchtende Logik hinter Daves Worten erkannten.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen auf Potter Manor, nur wer in die Küche ging, würde dort hören, wie die Hauselfen ihren Aufgaben nachgingen. Aber im Wohnzimmer konnte man nur das Knacken der Holzscheite im Kamin und die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge der fünfzehn dort Sitzenden hören. Jeder schien tief in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen zu sein, keiner wollte die anderen durch Lärm stören.

„Ich denke", krächzte Harry mit belegter Stimme, so dass er sich erst räuspern musste um mit klarer Stimme weiter reden zu können, „dass wir den Worten Helgas Glauben schenken sollten. Nicht umsonst hat Godric zu Dad gesagt, dass wir auf ihre Worte vertrauen sollen. Er kannte sie besser als wir und wusste was sie konnte."

Zustimmendes Nicken war in der Runde zu sehen. „Außerdem würde ich sagen, sollten wir besonders auf die Worte – Gemeinsam sind sie stark, einzeln werden sie brechen – hören. Wir sollten, wenn es um den Kampf gegen Voldemort geht ,keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben", meinte Claire und sah besonders ihren Mann, aber auch Dumbledore und Patrick sehr lange und ernst bei diesen Worten an. Sie wusste, dass die drei Männer gerne etwas verschwiegen, da sie ihre Familie und Freunde schützen wollten, aber ihr war klar, dass dies hier der falsche Weg sein würde. Wenn sie etwas bewegen wollten, dann nur als Einheit, nur wenn sie als Gruppe zusammen hielten und gemeinsam am Ziel arbeiteten, würden sie es auch schaffen.

Claire war zuversichtlich, dass es klappen würde, denn wenn das Schicksal ihr schon ihren Enkel aus der Zukunft herschickte, dann mussten sie es einfach, denn sie wollte sehen, wie Harry zu dem Menschen werden würde, der hier vor ihr saß.

Lächelnd sah sie zu dem jungen Mann, den sie in der kurzen Zeit schon tief in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte.

Harry schien die Blicke zu spüren, denn er sah von seinen Händen, die gefaltet in seinem Schoß lagen auf und direkt in Claires warme, braune Augen. Er lächelte zurück und fühlte, wie sein Herz einen Moment schneller schlug. So hätte es immer sein sollen. Er mit seiner Familie, seinen Eltern und Großeltern und ihren Freunden vereint. Zu seinem perfekten Glück fehlten nur zwei Menschen, seine besten Freunde – Ron und Hermine. Ebenso sehr wünschte er sich , dass Ginny ihre Familie ebenfalls bei sich haben könnte, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass das nicht möglich war. War das Risiko, dass Voldemort von ihren Plänen erfuhr doch so schon groß genug. Er wusste zwar, dass die Weasleys nichts weiter sagen würden, aber wenn sie jetzt engeren Kontakt mit ihnen hätten, wäre die Gefahr, dass ihnen etwas passierte und Ron und Ginny vielleicht niemals geboren werden würden, viel zu groß. Ginny wusste und akzeptierte diese Tatsache, auch wenn es weh tat ihrer Familie so nah und gleichzeitig so fern zu sein.

Nun war es Dumbledore, der sich räusperte und die wieder entstandene Stille durchbrach. „Wir sollten die Prophezeiung Zeile für Zeile auseinander nehmen um sie komplett zu verstehen, denn ich muss Claire zustimmen, wir sollten dies gemeinsam tun. Auch ,wenn es mir nicht leicht fällt", zwinkerte er belustigt über seine halbmondförmige Brille.

„Mit _dreizehn werden die Macht und das Wissen besitzen, die sieben Seelen des Bösen zu vernichten_, sind eindeutig wir, bis auf die Evans, gemeint. Die _sieben Seelen_ sind die Horkruxe, die schon bestehen, denn durch den Teil von Voldemorts Seele, der in Harry schlummert, hat er bereits sechs erschaffene Horkruxe und mit dem Seelenteil in ihm selbst, sind es die sieben Seelen des Bösen", begann Remus, da scheinbar keiner sonst beginnen wollte, seine Gedanken auszusprechen. Beccy hielt Remus' Hand in der ihren und lächelte ihn verliebt an. Sie liebte seinen analytischen Verstand. Sie war zwar nicht dumm, eher im Gegenteil, sie hatte es in der Schule relativ einfach und wenn sie etwas mehr lernen würde, wäre sie eine erstklassige Schülerin, aber sie würde nie die Ausdauer fürs Lernen besitzen, wie es bei Remus oder Lily der Fall war.

Patrick schmunzelte, als er dieses Bild sah. Er hatte mittlerweile Remus an der Seite seiner Tochter akzeptiert. Verstand langsam er doch langsam, was Beccy an diesem jungen Mann fand.

Lange wurde an diesem Abend noch über die Prophezeiung, über den Krieg, aber auch über allgemeine Dinge diskutiert. Erst spät verabschiedeten sich alle um nach Hause zurück zu kehren oder in ihre Betten zu verschwinden. Eng umschlungen schliefen Harry und Ginny, Beccy und Remus und auch James und Lily ein, nur Peter und Sirius lagen alleine in ihren Betten und sehnten sich nach jemandem, an den sie sich ankuscheln konnten.

* * *

Zwei Wochen später war die Erinnerung an eben diese Diskussionen bei den acht Jugendlichen weit in den Hinterkopf gerückt. Ihre Köpfe waren voll mit Lernstoff; Sirius hatte einmal darüber spekuliert ob ein Kopf vor Wissen auch platzen konnte. Beccy hatte ihm daraufhin kurzerhand ein weiteres Buch vor das Gesicht gehalten und gesagt: „Probier es doch, Black, dann bist du schlauer und wir deine Sprüche los."

Dass sie sich damit einen mehr als giftigen Blick seitens des Blackerben einhandelte, war ihr egal. Sie war wütend – auf sich selbst. Es war Remus' Geburtstag und sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, bis heute ihre Animagusverwandlung perfekt zu haben. Aber es wollte einfach nicht klappen, etwas in ihr sträubte sich. Wie eine Barrikade, die sich durchbrechen musste.

Sie wusste, dass Remus es nicht schlimm fände, aber sie war so enttäuscht von sich selbst, dass sie dies jeden in ihrem Umfeld spüren ließ. Sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, als liefe ihr die Zeit davon. Vollmond war noch zwei Wochen hin und langsam fragte sie sich, wie weit die anderen wohl waren. Hatten sie es bereits alle geschafft? Würde sie es überhaupt schaffen? Was, wenn das ihre magischen Fähigkeiten überstieg, man es nur nicht erkannt hatte?

In einer Woche würde sie selbst 18 werden, ob sie es dann geschafft hatte? Dann hatte sie bis Vollmond noch eine Woche, um ihre Gestalt die ganze Nacht über halten zu können.

Frustriert und genervt zog Beccy sich zurück – auch von Remus, der dies mit Sorge beobachtete. Doch sie alle standen unter Druck, die Lehrer schienen ihre Köpfe wirklich zum Platzen bringen zu wollen und verlangten schier Unmögliches.

So fiel Remus' und eine Woche später auch Beccys Geburtstag den Büchern zum Opfer. Sie hatten den 31. März als gemeinsamen Geburtstag auserkoren für Remus, James und sie.

Aber vorher stand der Vollmond vor der Tür. Alle hatten mittlerweile ihre Animagusverwandlung geschafft, auch Beccy. Außerdem konnten sie die Gestalt über eine gesamte Nacht halten. Eigentlich nicht alle, denn Remus kämpfte immer noch mit der Verwandlung. Zwar schaffte er es seine Hände in Pfoten zu verwandeln, auch die Schnauze hatte er schon einmal geschafft, aber weiter kam er einfach nicht.

Aber das störte heute keinen, denn sie wollten das erste Mal alle gemeinsam Remus in die heulende Hütte und anschließend in den Verbotenen Wald begleiten. Die Schüler freuten sich darauf, nahmen sie das doch als willkommene Abwechslung zum Lernen. Zurzeit taten sie fast nichts anderes mehr, schließlich sollten in zwei Monaten ihre UTZ-Prüfungen beginnen und sie wollten alle gut abschneiden.


	63. Das Rudel vergrößert sich

_**Kapitel 62**_

**Das Rudel vergrößert sich ? **

Mittlerweile war es der 24. März und Harry und Ginny waren schon drei Monate in der Zeit von Harrys Eltern. Sie fühlten sich hier schon sehr wohl und mit jedem Tag sogar noch ein Stück mehr, auch wenn sie ihre Freunde und in Ginnys Fall auch die Familie vermissten. Aber sie hatten lange darüber geredet und wollten es gemeinsam durchstehen und für eine schönere Kindheit kämpfen. Sie wollten es schaffen, sie mussten einfach.

Heute würden sie den ersten Vollmond zu acht verbringen. Beccy hatte es als Letzte geschafft sich in ihre Animagusform zu verwandeln und hielt diese auch eine Nacht lang durch. Sie freuten sich alle auf diese Abwechslung, denn das Lernen war in seiner Intensität kaum noch zu ertragen. Es gab kaum eine Stunde, in der nicht mindestens einer von ihnen ein Buch in der Hand hielt und versuchte das Wissen, welches dieses verbarg, in seinen Kopf zu quetschen. Selbst Sirius, James und Beccy, die sich sonst immer geweigert hatten mit den anderen zu lernen, waren mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit dabei, die die anderen Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor in Erstaunen versetzte.

Peter war im letzten Monat oft mit Amy spazieren gegangen, hatte sich viel mit ihr unterhalten und gestand sich selbst langsam ein, dass er auf dem besten Wege war, sich in die schöne Hufflepuff zu verlieben.

Chris ging Sirius nach ihrem Date aus dem Weg, was der Schwarzhaarige verwundert zur Kenntnis nahm. Saßen sie einmal zur selben Zeit in der Großen Halle beim Essen und ihre Blicke kreuzten sich zufällig, sah sie immer sofort weg und schien sich angeregt mit ihren Sitznachbarn zu unterhalten. Sirius fragte sich sogar manchmal, ob er sich ihre Blicke nicht nur einbilden würde. Er verstand die Ravenclaw einfach nicht.

Und doch konnte er seinen Blick kaum von ihr lösen, klebte förmlich an ihr, seine Augen verfolgten jede ihrer Bewegungen.

James bemerkte, dass es auch an diesem Abend wieder so war und klopfte seinem Freund aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Das wird schon Tatze, vielleicht solltest du einfach zu ihr herüber gehen und versuchen mit ihr zu reden", versuchte der junge Lord seinen besten Freund Mut zu machen.

Sirius seufzte. „Als hätte ich nicht schon versucht mit ihr zu reden, aber sobald ich mich ihrem Tisch nähere springt sie auf, als wäre der Riesenkraken persönlich hinter ihr her", sagte der Erbe der Blacks und klang verzweifelt und traurig. Er wollte nicht, dass diese ablehnende Haltung von Chris ihm so nahe ging, aber sie tat es. Es schmerzte, aber Sirius verstand den Grund nicht. Er schob es darauf zurück, dass er bisher noch nie einen Korb bekommen hatte. Er schwor sich, dass er dieses Mädchen auch noch bekommen würde, die Frage war nur, ob er noch wollen würde, wenn sie wollte.

„Versuch es doch einfach noch einmal", redete James auf ihn ein.

Sirius schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Nicht heute. Heute zählen nur Moony und unser Ausflug. Es wird bestimmt lustig, wenn wir jetzt auch noch eine Stute, eine Wildkatze, einen Bussard und einen Phoenix bei uns haben", grinste er und schob sich noch einen Löffel von seinem Eintopf in den Mund.

Kurz warfen beide einen Blick zu dem Werwolf, welcher etwas blass neben seiner Freundin saß und stumm aß, nur ab und zu hob er seinen Blick vom Teller und musterte seine Freunde.

„Ich wette, er macht sich wieder Vorwürfe", seufzte James, als er Remus' Leiden sah, welches mit Essen nicht viel gemeinsam hatte.

„Garantiert", stimmte Sirius ihm kauend zu und als er geschluckt hatte, fügte er an: „Du kennst doch unseren Rem. Im Grunde passt es ihm gar nicht, dass heute wirklich alle dabei sein können aus seiner paranoiden Angst heraus, er könne wen verletzen." Leicht rollte er mit den Augen, James musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkeifen.

Sicher, sie konnten ihren Freund verstehen, aber doch gab es Situationen, in denen dieser in ihren Augen einfach überreagierte.

„Jungs, ihr seid fies", kam auch gleich Lilys Einspruch, James sah sie an.

„Ach kommt schon, Lils, ist doch so. Wie oft haben wir ihm versichert, dass nichts passieren wird? Wie oft waren wir schon mit ihm draußen? Ist jemals wirklich etwas gefährliches passiert?"

Lily legte den Löffel auf ihrem Tellerrand ab. „Naja, wenn ich an den Vollmond denke, als Moony auf Tatze los gegangen ist, weil er – "

„Okay, schon gut", wehrte Sirius ab und überlegte.

„Ich denke", fuhr Lily fort, „dass sich keiner hier am Tisch vor stellen kann, wie es ist, ein Werwolf zu sein. Zudem ist jetzt Beccy dabei, die Person, die es geschafft hat, sein Herz zu stehlen. Ich kann verstehen, dass er Angst hat, ihr, uns allen, weh zu tun, immerhin weiß er während der Stunden nicht, was er tut."

Sirius und James sahen wieder nachdenklich zu ihrem Freund und nickten schließlich.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", sagte James dunkel und fragte sich, was er tun würde, wäre er in dieser Nacht ein Werwolf, außer Stande, sich zu kontrollieren, nicht wissend, ob er nicht im nächsten Augenblick einen seiner Freunde verletzte und am nächsten Morgen ohne Erinnerung daran aufzuwachen.

Wenn er sich vorstellte, es wäre Lily, die dann verletzt in einem der Betten läge, verletzt durch ihn…

James schluckte und bemühte sich, seinen Blick auf den Teller gerichtet zu halten, er merkte, wie ihm kalt wurde.

So sagte er keinen Satz mehr über Remus' Angst und sah traurig zu, wie dieser wenige Minuten später den Teller, dessen Essen er kaum angerührt hatte, beiseite schob und aufstand.

„Bis später", murmelte er und stand hastig vom Stuhl auf, als flüchtete er vor seinen Freunden. Ein letzter, beinahe flehender, sehnsuchtsvoller Blick galt Beccy, welche ihn traurig erwiderte, sie hielt ihn nicht auf.

Sie wusste, dieser Blick war mehr, als Remus geben konnte und versuchte, sich darüber zu freuen, auch wenn die Angst und Unsicherheit in seinem Blick ihr in der Seele weh tat.

Stumm verfolgte sie seinen Gang, der gerade schnell genug war um nicht zu rennen, aus der Halle, ehe sie mit einem Seufzen in sich zusammen sank.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny die Irin, welche leise den Kopf schüttelte.

Beccy schluckte, ehe sie antwortete, plötzlich fühlte sie sich sehr unwohl. „Ich weiß nicht. Er ist… anders, noch stiller, noch zurück gezogener, noch ängstlicher. Hat kaum ein Wort gesprochen, geschweige denn, dass ich ihn berühren durfte. Ich weiß, dass es sonst nicht anders war, aber heute kommt es mir noch stärker vor."

„Mädels?", wurden sie durch Sirius' Stimme unterbrochen, irritiert sahen sie zu dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor, welcher sie überrascht ernst ansah. Sirius gab ihnen zu verstehen etwas näher zusammen zu rücken und legte einen Schallzauber über ihre Gruppe.

Interessiert sahen sich Beccy, Lily, Ginny und Harry nun den drei erfahrenen Animagi James, Sirius und Peter gegenüber und schlagartig wurden sie blass, als ihnen klar wurde, was Sirius ihnen erklären wollte.

„Es gibt da einige Dinge, die ihr für heute Nacht wissen solltet", begann James und sah jeden der Neuanimagi eindringlich an.

Die vier Angesprochenen nickten, James fuhr fort. „Zunächst einmal: wie fühlt ihr euch? Das wird keine einfache Nacht, schon gar nicht für euch. Wir sind es jahrelang gewohnt, aber ihr müsst euch noch sehr auf die Verwandlung und die Haltung eben dieser konzentrieren und euch nebenbei auf Moony und uns einstellen, das kann sehr Kraftraubend sein. Wenn ihr euch also schlapp oder zu müde fühlt, sagt das jetzt – Moony wird es verstehen."

Kurz sahen die vier sich an, nickten dann jedoch und blickten James wieder an.

„Wir kommen mit", sagte Harry und sah entschlossen aus, Sirius grinste.

James jedoch blieb ernst und Sirius konnte die Sorge um Lily und Harry regelrecht spüren. So beschloss er, nun selbst die Einleitung des Abends in die Hand zu nehmen.

„Wenn Pomfrey ihn zur Hütte bringt, folgen wir wenige Minuten später unter dem Umhang. Er ist es gewöhnt, dass wir bei ihm sind, wenn er sich verwandelt, jedoch bei euch könnte er Schwierigkeiten machen. Ihr seid Eindringlinge in sein Revier und vor allem in sein Rudel und wir denken, dass es besser ist, dass wir erst auf euch treffen, wenn wir draußen sind. Ihr wartet dann bereits verwandelt am Waldrand auf uns", erklärte er und merkte, wie Beccy blass wurde.

„Okay", sagte Ginny und hoffte, dass es einfacher sein würde, als es klang, denn zugegeben, ein wenig nervös wurde sie bei diesen Worten schon.

„Moony kennt uns als sein Rudel, er würde uns nie etwas tun und uns verteidigen, wenn es sein muss", sagte Peter, James und Sirius nickten, als der Blackerbe fortfuhr: „Richtig, aber ihr seid Fremde, wie schon gesagt. Ihr müsst ihm Zeit geben, euch kennen zu lernen. Wenn ihr auf einander trefft, tut nichts Unerwartetes. Bleibt ruhig stehen, so still wie möglich, weicht nicht hektisch zurück, das könnte er als Flucht ansehen. Zeigt ihm, dass er der Boss ist, er ist der Rudelwolf, unser Leittier. Ihr seid ihm untergeben, tretet ihm unterwürfig gegenüber. Den Kopf gesenkt, seht ihm nicht in die Augen – und vor allem, präsentiert ihm niemals eure Kehle. Das würde er als Provokation sehen und könnte versuchen euch anzugreifen."

Beccys Augen wurden groß, sie schluckte. Und doch bereute sie ihren Entschluss keine einzige Minute – sie wollte ihrem Freund beistehen. Heute Nacht.

„Das gilt besonders für dich, Lily", sagte James, diese erschrak, nickte dann aber. „Harry und Beccy, bleibt so ruhig wie möglich und verwirrt ihn nicht, ebenso du, Ginny. Lasst ihn an euch schnüffeln, macht keine hektischen Bewegungen und provoziert ihn nicht – dann wird es gut gehen. Wir sind dabei und er wird auf unser Verhalten achten. Da wir euch eher beschützen und euch freundlich entgegen kommen, wird er euch zwar skeptisch, aber nicht feindselig betrachten." _Zumindest hoffe ich das_, dachte der Hirschanimagus und sah Lily lange an, welche scheinbar in Gedanken versunken schien.

Nun hatte sich jeder etwas zurück gelehnt, um den vieren die Möglichkeit zu geben über die Worte nachzudenken.

„Vieles wird einfacher sein, als ihr jetzt denkt. Hat jemand noch Fragen?", wollte Sirius wissen, erntete jedoch nur Kopfschütteln.

„In Ordnung. Dann werden wir drei uns langsam auf den Weg zur Hütte machen, wir sehen euch dann in einer Stunde am Waldrand, abgemacht?"

Harry, Beccy, Lily und Ginny nickten zustimmend, die Gruppe löste sich vollends auf. Während Sirius, James und Peter sich konzentriert umsahen und zum Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, um den Tarnumhang zu holen, blieben die neuen Animagi noch einige Minuten schweigend sitzen und versuchten, die Worte in sich aufzunehmen.

Es war ihnen allen anzusehen, wie nervös sie waren. Beccy hatte einen schweren Klumpen im Hals, Harry fühlte sich seltsam träge, Ginny meinte vor Aufregung nicht still sitzen zu können und Lily versuchte, sich von jeglichen beunruhigenden Gedanken zu befreien.

„Hey, wir haben es alle geschafft, richtig?", sagte die Schulsprecherin mit einem Mal. „Wir sind alle Animagi geworden, können unsere Gestalt für mehrere Stunden, sogar eine ganze Nacht über, halten. Sicher, dies wird kein gemütlicher Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, aber ich bin sicher, dass wir das hinkriegen. Für Remus. Okay?"

Beccy sah sie an und lächelte, als ein entschlossener Ausdruck in ihre Augen trat. Sie legte die Hand auf den Tisch als Aufforderung, dass die anderen diese ergreifen sollten.

„Für Remus", sagte Harry und nach ihm umfassten auch Ginny und Lily ihre Hände, als hätten sie so eben einen Packt besiegelt.

Ebendieser Gedanke ging Harry durch den Kopf, er musste kichern. Als Ginny ihn darauf ansprach, sagte er: „Wir haben gerade den Packt mit dem Wolf geschlossen – finde ich klasse!"

Nun mussten auch die anderen lachen und plötzlich sah der Abend gar nicht mehr so düster und erschreckend aus – beinahe konnte man so etwas wie Vorfreude bei ihnen verspüren.

* * *

Beinahe gehetzt und gleichzeitig unendlich schwerfällig ging Remus durch die Gänge Hogwarts um sich bei der Krankenhexe Madam Pomfrey zu melden. Er wollte nicht dort hin, wollte es so lange wie möglich hinaus zögern und zugleich so schnell wie möglich hinter sich haben.

Immer wieder hielt er im Gehen inne, um darauf um so schneller weiter zu gehen. Er achtete nicht auf seinen Weg, diesen kannte er im Schlaf. Seine Gedanken schweiften, wie immer in diesen Stunden, zu seinen Freuden und er hoffte, dass diese gut auf Moony aufpassten. Nie würde er sich verzeihen, sollte er Harry, Ginny, Lily oder gar Beccy etwas antun.

Doch auf der anderen Seite freute es ihn unendlich, dass diese vier ebenso bereit waren, ihr Leben für ihn zu riskieren und an seiner Seite standen wie Sirius, James und Peter und ein unsagbar warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn.

Unbewusst ballte er seine Hand und sprach laut die Worte, welche er aus der Prophezeiung her kannte, vor sich hin: „Gemeinsam sind wir stark!"

Unweigerlich trugen ihn seine Füße zur Krankenstation, bald darauf befand er sich in Madam Pomfreys Begleitung zur Peitschenden Weide. Remus sagte nicht viel, schwankte zwischen Vorfreude und Panik, am liebsten wollte er einfach nur weg rennen, die Hütte mit einem Zauber belegen, dass niemand ihm folgen konnte –

„Da wären wir wieder einmal, Remus", sagte die Heilerin sanft und ließ den Baum erstarren. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und Remus lächelte zaghaft zurück. Schon länger Duzte ihn die Krankenhexe, wenn sie allein waren, vor allem aber tat sie dies in diesen Abschiedsmomenten, jeden Monat wieder.

Remus wusste, dass sie es tat um Vertrauen zu erwecken und freute sich darüber, doch er konnte es nie wirklich mit dem Herzen fühlen. Es war noch eine Stunde bis Vollmond, sein Herz begann schon nicht mehr nur in seinem Menschlichen Rhythmus zu schlagen.

So nickte er nur kurz und verschwand, er wusste, sie würde ihm nicht folgen. Seit er sich an den Vollmonden weitaus weniger verletzte als früher, ließ sie ihn ab dem unterirdischen Eingang allein – Remus wusste, dass ihr dieser Ort unheimlich war. Und doch nahm er es ihr niemals übel, im Gegenteil, er fürchtete beinahe den Tag, an dem sie sich um entscheiden sollte und ihm doch folgen würde – was würde er dann tun?

Die Minuten verstrichen, Remus lief Mal rastlos im Raum umher und kauerte sich dann wieder in eine Ecke. Es war empfindlich kalt, schließlich war es Erst Ende März und die Nächte konnten noch sehr kühl werden.

Doch er machte kein Feuer, sprach noch nicht einmal einen Wärmezauber – er spürte die Kälte kaum, vielmehr rief sein Geist nach seinen Freuden, die er heute mehr denn je brauchte. Er brauchte die Sicherheit, dass sie da waren, dass sie auf ihn aufpassten, dass sie ihn zurück hielten –

In der Sekunde traten eben jene Freunde in den Raum, Remus atmete erleichtert auf. Jedoch nur innerlich, nach außen hin wirkte er sehr angespannt. Und er sah, dass es seinen Freunden nicht anders erging.

James brauchte nur eine Sekunde in Remus' Augen zu sehen und wusste, dass er schon jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein musste. Remus war ziemlich angespannt, was nicht nur aus seiner Körperhaltung sprach. Der ganze Werwolf schien sich in ihm aufzulehnen und Remus versuchte panisch, die Kontrolle zu behalten.

So senkte James den Kopf, ebenso wie den Blick, um den Wolf zu beruhigen. „Ist gut, Rem, wir sind da. Wir schaffen das heute Nacht, gemeinsam. In Ordnung?", sagte er leise und stand so still wie möglich, kämpfte das Unbehagen nieder, welches ihn in diesen Situationen immer überkam. Das Einschätzen der Lage, wie weit sie gehen durften, war immer besonders riskant. Mittlerweile hatten sie Remus schon etliche Male durch den Vollmond begleitet, aber es war immer wieder neu, immer wieder galt es, den Werwolf einzuschätzen, die Reizschwelle nicht zu überschreiten.

Es war sehr still in der Hütte, vier angespannte Jugendliche standen sich gegenüber, als Remus' Atem etwas ruhiger wurde. Anscheinend hatte er den Kampf gewonnen – zumindest für wenige Minuten.

„Ich brauche euch, Jungs", sagte er mit dunkler Stimme und so leise, dass die anderen, hätten sie keine Animagisinne besessen, ihn wohl kaum verstanden hätten.

So nickten sie nur, sagten aber nichts, es war besser, jetzt zu schweigen.

„Versprecht mir einfach auf sie aufzupassen, heute Nacht mehr als sonst auf Moony zu achten, er… wenn er…" Remus brach ab und wandte sich ab. Es war ihm so unendlich wichtig, dies zu sagen, aber er brachte die Worte einfach nicht hervor.

„Wir haben ihnen gesagt, wie sie ihm gegenüber treten müssen, wie sie sich verhalten müssen. Sie wissen also bescheid – und natürlich passen wir auf dich und auf sie auf, versprochen", meinte Sirius und achtete darauf, möglichst leise und gleichmäßig zu atmen, er wusste, dass der Werwolf jede Unsicherheit spürte, in sich aufsaugte und falls es zu viel sein würde, reagierte – das wollten die drei Animagi möglichst vermeiden.

„Bleibt einfach bei mir", krächzte Remus, als seine Augen dunkel wurden und der Atem rasselnd.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren aus James, Peter und Sirius Krone, Tatze und Wurmschwanz geworden, welche von Moony vertrauensvoll begrüßt wurden.

Sirius bellte freudig und wedelte mit dem Schwanz, James trippelte auf der Stelle und Peter stellte sich zwischen die Vordertatzen des Hundes.

_Los geht's_, dachte James, als sie nach einander die Hütte verließen und der Mond sie mit seinem bleichen Gesicht begrüßte, wie er es jeden Monat tat.

Auch Moony begrüßte die matte Scheibe, heulte gen Himmel und sah sich nach seinen Freunden um.

Skeptisch beäugte er die drei Tiere, welche ihn begleiteten und heute irgendwie ruhiger zu sein schienen als sonst – aber er kümmerte sich nicht weiter, der Wald und die Nacht gehörten ihnen, sie waren beisammen, wie es immer war.

Ein leises Schnauben erklang und Moony verfiel in einen leichten Trab, während er zielstrebig auf den Waldrand zuhielt.

Doch dort wurden sie bereits erwartet.

* * *

„Wir sollten los, wenn wir die vier Jungs nicht warten lassen wollen", sagte Lily, Beccy, Ginny und Harry nickten. Harry kramte nach seinem Tarnumhang und verwandelte sich, als Phönix landete er auf einem Bettpfosten, während er zu sah, wie Ginny und Beccy ebenfalls ihren Menschlichen gegen ihren Tierischen Körper eintauschten.

Kurz darauf breitete Lily die Arme aus und hatte rechts einen Phönix und links einen Mäusebussard sitzen, welche sich vorsichtig, um sie mit ihren Krallen nicht zu verletzen, zu ihrer Schulter hoch arbeiteten.

Als sie dort abgekommen waren, nahm Lily die Wildkatze mit rötlichem Fell auf den Arm und legte zu guter Letzt über sie alle Harrys Tarnumhang.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Als sie sicher war, dass die beiden Vögel sich gut fest hielten, stieß sie das Portrait auf und auf unsichtbaren Sohlen traten sie der Nacht, dem Vollmond und ihren Freunden entgegen.

Lily musste beinahe lachen bei der Vorstellung, dass sie gerade ihren Sohn und ihre beste Freundin auf den Schultern und Ginny auf dem Arm durch halb Hogwarts trug. Und doch wurde auch sie langsam aufgeregt, was sie wohl erwarten würde.

Sie hoffte, dass James Recht behielt und Moony ihnen wirklich nichts tat. Sie hatte gehört, dass die anderen Tiere des Waldes den Werwolf schon lange akzeptiert hatten und ihm sein Revier in diesen Nächten zugestanden – aber sie, sie waren Eindringlinge, die ihm dieses in seinen Augen streitig machen wollten.

Vermutlich würde die erste Reaktion des Werwolfes sein, in Angriffsposition zu gehen – und sie hoffte aus ganzem Herzen, dass James, Sirius und vielleicht auch Peter dann zur Stelle wären und ihm begreiflich machen konnten, dass von ihr, den beiden Vögeln und der kleinen Katze keine Gefahr ausging – im Gegenteil.

Nun erst wurde Lily Remus' Schicksal wirklich bewusst. Nun verstand sie, wieso er gerade, wenn es auf den Vollmond zuging, eine noch konsequentere Unterscheidung zwischen sich und dem Wolf machte.

Es war, als hätte er zwei Leben. Eines, in welchem er Remus John Lupin war, Vorzeigeschüler von Hogwarts. Und dann gab es diese eine Nacht jeden Monat, in welcher er zu einem Blutlauernden Werwolf wurde – und genau dort hin würden sie ihm folgen.

Die Gedanken verwirrten sie. Es war Remus, der auch gleichzeitig Moony war. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihnen hatte er sich den Werwolf nicht ausgesucht, überließ ihm niemals freiwillig die Führung. Es war Remus, ja, aber auch wieder nicht – sie wusste, er würde sich am nächsten Morgen an nichts aus dieser Nacht erinnern und erschreckt nachfragen, ob auch alles gut gegangen war.

Wie ein Film, der danach wieder gelöscht wurde und sich doch ständig wiederholte.

Leise seufzte sie, ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich. Schon bald war das Schloss hinter ihnen und sie trat auf die Ländereien hinaus. Sie spürte, wie Beccy und Harry unruhig wurden, auch Ginny wand sich in ihren Händen.

So blieb sie kurz stehen und entließ die Tiere aus dem Tarnumhang; sie selbst blieb jedoch noch darunter verborgen, solange, bis sie außer Sichtweite waren. Zwei Vögel und eine kleine Katze fielen im Schutz der Dunkelheit nicht weiter auf – sie musste da schon vorsichtiger sein.

Der Verbotene Wald ragte vor ihnen auf wie eine undurchdringliche Mauer und doch war genau er heute Nacht ihr Ziel. Der Bussard und der Phönix erhoben sich steil in die Luft und stießen freudige Laute aus, kreisten in großer Höhe und ließen sich bald langsam wieder zu ihnen hinab.

Die Wildkatze sprang begeistert durch das Gras, jagte ihren Schatten oder ein paar Glühwürmchen hinterher und hatte Lily schon bald hinter sich gelassen.

Noch war von den drei Animagi und dem Werwolf nichts zu sehen, so blieb Lily noch eine Weile in Menschengestalt, als plötzlich ein Bussard warnend auf sie zuschoss und auch die Katze anfing, zu Miauen und ungeduldig um ihre Beine strich.

„Ist ja gut Ginny, ich mach ja schon, aber wie soll ich mich verwandeln, wenn du mir um die Beine herum wuselst?"

Schuldbewusst sah die Katze sie aus großen Augen an, maunzte und entfernte sich einige Schritte. Ihre Nackenhaare sträubten sich, Ginny war verwirrt, wie sehr die Katzensinne sich mit ihren eigenen verbanden. Als hätte sie es schon immer getan, fuhr sie die Krallen aus und machte sich zur Verteidigung bereit, jede Sekunde mit dem Werwolf rechnend, welchen sie bereits riechen konnte.

Wenige Sekunden später war auch Lily verwandelt und hatte ihren Körper der Nacht überlassen, als Ginny ein Fauchen entfuhr.

Sie standen direkt vor dem Wald, als nun auch Beccy und Harry bei ihnen landeten. Der Phönix nahm auf einem nahe gelegenen Baumstumpf platz, während Beccy sich einen niedrigen Ast suchte.

Plötzlich schreckten sie alle vier hoch, als ein Heulen und kurz darauf ein Bellen zu hören war. Schritte kamen näher und in der nächsten Sekunde sahen sie etwas Großes, Zähnefletschendes aus der Dunkelheit auf sich zu rennen.

Die Sekunden, bis Remus bei ihnen ankam, schienen sich wie eine Ewigkeit zu dehnen, die Tiere wurden unruhig. Jetzt würde der Moment der Wahrheit kommen.

Und dann, als sei nur ein Wimpernschlag vergangen, stand Moony vor ihnen. Die Krallen in Angriffsposition, das Maul weit aufgerissen knurrte er sie drohend an, seine Zähne blitzten im blassen Mondlicht.


	64. Der verlorene Wolf

Hey Poseidon

vielen lieben Dank für dein Review. Wir versprechen dir hiermit, dass die Story nicht abgebrochen wird. Vielleicht dauern die Kapitel ab und an mal etwas länger, bis sie gepostet werden, aber da wir sogar schon den zweiten und dritten Teil der Story planen, kommt ein Abbruch nicht in Frage +grins+

Dir, aber auch allen, die die Story vielleicht sonst noch lesen, viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel.

LG

Cassio & vojka

_**Kapitel 63**_

**Der verlorene Wolf**

Sirius bellte laut auf, als Moony mit einem Mal knurrte und davon jagte, direkt auf den Waldrand zu. Panisch warf er einen Blick zu dem großen Hirschen, welcher sich ebenfalls ins Zeug legte, den rasenden Werwolf einzuholen. Denn dass dieser so los gerannt war, konnte nur eines bedeuten: er hatte die anderen gewittert und wollte diese nun aus seinem Revier vertreiben.

Lily zitterte innerlich vor Angst, als der zähnefletschende Werwolf vor ihnen zum Stehen kam und sie aus seiner rauen Kehle anknurrte. Sie spürte, wie die Pferdeinstinkte die Überhand nehmen wollten, sie wollte fliehen, nur weg von hier und konnte ein Schaben mit einem Huf nicht zurück halten.

Schuldbewusst senkte sie den Kopf, als sie sich daran erinnerte, was James ihr eingebläut hatte – dem Werwolf zu zeigen, dass er über ihnen stand. Sie hatten sich ihm zu beugen und mussten ihm gleichzeitig zeigen, dass sie keine Eindringlinge in seinem Revier waren, sondern dass sie ihm wohl gesinnt waren.

So stand die weiße Stute ganz still da und zwang sich, nicht aufzusehen. Sie hörte den Atem des Werwolfes, fühlte die Gefahr, die von ihm ausging, vielleicht nur ein Blinzeln und er würde –

In der nächsten Sekunde stand ein stolzer Hirsch an ihrer Seite, röhrte laut und präsentierte Moony drohend sein Geweih, versuchte, ihn von der Gruppe abzudrängen.

Auch Sirius stellte sich Moony entgegen, bellte und knurrte, zeigte jedoch noch immer keine Angriffshaltung.

Kurz winselte der Hund, wedelte mit dem Schwanz und bellte kurz darauf erfreut. Verwirrt wich der Werwolf tatsächlich einige Schritte zurück und verstummte.

Er schnüffelte an seinen Freunden, die ihm das Zeichen gaben, dass alles in Ordnung war und wandte sich dann wieder den Neuankömmlingen zu.

Nun war Sirius zur Stelle, trat neben die große Stute und schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an ihren Lauf.

Zögernd kam Moony näher, sein Nackenfell stellten sich erneut auf. Doch er knurrte nicht, sondern beobachtete Lily ganz genau, studierte sie gerade zu.

_Mach jetzt bloß nichts Falsches_, betete James in Gedanken, als er beobachtete, wie sich der Werwolf seiner Freundin näherte.

Er selbst ging auf Angriffsposition, um eingreifen zu können. Tatze trat zu ihm und sah ihn an, wedelte mit dem Schwanz als wollte er sagen, es sei alles in Ordnung. Doch der Hirsch hielt den Atem an, als Moony nun ganz nah an Lily heran trat, welche zu einer Statue erstarrt war, den Kopf gesenkt. Nur ein leises Schnauben ihrer Nüstern verriet, wie aufgeregt sie war.

Moony machte einen seltsamen Laut, beschnüffelte die lange Mähne, ihr Ohr, welches zuckte, ihren Hals, der versuchte, ihm auszuweichen.

Aber er blieb still, warf immer wieder Blicke zu Tatze und Krone, die sich bemühten, einen entspannten Eindruck zu machen, auch wenn sie wussten, dass der Werwolf nur schwer zu täuschen war.

Aber worauf es ankam war, wie sie sich den Neuen gegenüber verhielten – und das Verhalten war ihrerseits eindeutig. Sie akzeptierten sie, zeigten, dass sie in dem Rudel willkommen waren.

Lilys Herz raste, alles in ihr schrie immer noch nach Flucht und doch zwang sie sich, stehen zu bleiben und das Zittern, so gut es ihr möglich war, zu unterdrücken.

Sie spürte James, welcher neben ihr stand und sie allein durch seine Anwesenheit beruhigte, mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich sicherer.

Plötzlich wandte der Werwolf sich ab, gab ein leises Fiepen von sich und sah noch einmal zu seinen Freunden, welche noch immer einträchtig mit den vier anderen Tieren gemeinsam vor ihm standen.

Somit entschied Moony, dass es Zeit war, sich von der Stute abzuwenden und die Wildkatze, welche zu deren Füßen am Boden kauerte, unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Kaum mehr als ein dunkler Schatten im Gras lag sie dort, den Schwanz zwischen die Beine geklemmt, die Ohren angelegt, als die große Schnauze näher kam, tat weiter jedoch nichts. Ein kurzer Stupser mit der Kralle, ein Miauen, dann ein Bellen seitens Sirius und ein drohendes Stampfen seitens James, während der Phönix ein warnendes Trillern von sich gab und kurz mit den Flügeln schlug, sich dann jedoch wieder beruhigte.

Der Werwolf sah überrascht auf, erkannte die Reaktion seiner Freunde und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Nun war Wurmschwanz zur Stelle, die Ratte näherte sich vertrauensvoll der Wildkatze, kletterte an ihr empor und saß schließlich auf ihrem Rücken. Wäre die Szene nicht so ernst gewesen, man hätte sie als komisch umschreiben können, doch nun warteten alle angespannt, ob der Werwolf diesen Freundschaftsbeweis zwischen Ratte und Katze – in der Natur Freund und Feind – anerkennen würde. Dieser schnüffelte erneut und senkte kurz den Kopf, als er Wurmschwanz kurz mit seiner Schnauze antippte und sich zur Erleichterung aller wieder abwandte.

Innerlich atmeten alle in diesem Moment erleichtert auf, als Moony sich von Ginny entfernte, eine falsche Reaktion und die Situation wäre eskaliert.

Somit aber war Ginny und Lily fürs Erste der Aufenthalt in seinem Revier erlaubt, beide meinten das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen hören zu können. Doch sie erlaubten sich keine Entspannung, erst, wenn die komplette Aufnahmeprozedur überstanden war und sie mit den anderen gemeinsam durch den Wald streiften, würden sie sich eine Verschnaufpause gönnen.

Beccys Augen wurden groß, als sie erkannte, dass sie nun an der Reihe war. Schon lange hatte sie sich zusammen reißen müssen, nicht hektisch mit dem Flügeln zu schlagen, vielleicht sogar die Flucht in die Luft zu ergreifen, sondern einfach hocken zu bleiben und abzuwarten.

Verwirrt blieb Moony stehen, er spürte die Blicke seiner Freunde gerade zu, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Etwas an diesem Vogel war anders als bei der Stute und der Wildkatze. Er schnüffelte, berührte mit seiner kalten Nase die Federn, der Vogel zuckte – doch er blieb sitzen. Verwirrt stupste er den Bussard an, der sich jedoch duckte und den Kopf so gut es ging gesenkt hielt – der Werwolf kannte dieses Zeichen.

Noch einmal betrachtete er die schwarzen Kopffedern, sog den seltsam vertrauten Geruch ein – und leckte ihr mit seiner rauen Zunge über den Kopf.

Erneut sah er zu seinen Freunden, doch ihr Verhalten hatte sich nicht geändert, sie schienen die vier zu kennen, sogar zu mögen. Somit blieb nur noch einer übrig – der anmutige Phönix, welcher auf einem Baumstumpf saß und etwas nervös trippelte. Er gurrte leise, es beruhigte den Werwolf seltsamer Weise.

Vorsichtig trat er näher, etwas Magisches ging von diesem Geschöpf aus. Immer wieder schien der Jäger der Nacht zurück zu weichen, bis er kurz fiepte und sich auf die Seite seiner Freunde stellte, als suche er Schutz bei ihnen.

Erstaunt beobachteten die anderen Animagi das Schauspiel und wären sie Menschen gewesen, hätten sie über die Reaktion des Werwolfes sicherlich geschmunzelt. So freuten sie sich, dass alles gut ausgegangen war und machten sich bereit, die Nacht gemeinsam zu verbringen.

Moony gab das Startzeichen, heulte kurz auf und suchte sich dann seinen Weg zwischen die Bäume, der Hund, die Ratte, die Katze, die Stute und schließlich der Hirsch, folgten ihm. Ein Bussard und ein Phönix erhoben sich in die Luft und erkundeten den Wald von oberhalb der Baumwipfel.

Eine Weile erkannten Beccy und Harry aus der Luft nur Schatten, die zwischen den Bäumen blitzten, vom fahlen Mondlicht beschienen. Weiter vorne sahen sie eine Lichtung und beschlossen, dort auf ihre Freunde zu warten. Sie schlugen ein paar Mal kräftig mit den Flügeln und gingen dann in einen Sinkflug über. Neben einander warteten sie auf einem mittel hohen Ast und hielten Ausschau nach den sechs Tieren.

Plötzlich hörten sie Hufgetrappel neben sich, wie es nur von Pferden kommen konnte. Verwundert drehten sie sich um, hatten sie ihre Freunde etwa verpasst?

Doch dann sahen sie eine Herde Zentauren, welche bewaffnet mit Pfeil und Bogen zwischen den Bäumen hindurch jagten. Einige drehten sich im Lauf immer wieder um und schossen Pfeile ab – anscheinend flüchteten sie und versuchten verzweifelt letzte Verteidigungsmaßnahmen.

Interessiert sahen Harry und Beccy auf, es war jedoch schwierig so niedrig zu fliegen zwischen den Ästen, so blieben sie auf ihrem Ast sitzen und beobachteten das Geschehen.

Plötzlich stand einer der Zentauren vor ihnen und als dessen Blick auf den Phönix fiel, verbeugte er sich.

Harry war verwirrt, zu gern hätte er in Menschensprache mit dem Zentaur gesprochen, doch alles, was er heraus brachte war ein Trillern. Es sollte aufmunternd klingen und tatsächlich hob der Zentaur im nächsten Augenblick den Kopf.

„Haltet ihn auf!", sagte dieser plötzlich in panischem Ton und deutete hektisch in die Richtung, aus welcher er gekommen war, schabte unruhig mit dem Vorderhuf. „Ihr müsst etwas tun, bitte, haltet ihn auf! Da ist Böses am Werk, unsere Pfeile prallen einfach ab!"

Verwirrt neigte Harry den Kopf, Beccy hingegen schwang sich in die Lüfte und versuchte auszumachen, was der Pferdemensch meinte.

Ehe Harry sich überlegen konnte, was er selbst tun würde, hatte sich der Zentaur hektisch umgewandt und stob davon. Ratlos blieb der Phönix auf dem Ast sitzen und wartete, dass der Bussard und auch seine anderen Freunde auftauchen würden.

Beccy schwebte dicht unter den Baumwipfeln entlang, es war schwierig als Vogel der freien Luft die Äste im Auge zu behalten. Aber sie schaffte es und nach wenigen Minuten Flug hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht.

Panisch schlug sie hektisch mit den Flügeln, stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus und machte kehrt, sie musste die anderen warnen!

Doch als sie im Sturzflug auf Harry zuhielt, wurde ihr erschreckender Weise bewusst, dass sie ja nun alle Tiere waren – und Tiere konnten nicht sprechen. Nicht mit Worten. Und das war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte.

Harry bemerkte, dass der Bussard sehr aufgeregt war, jedoch konnte er nicht ausmachen, warum dem so war. So versuchte er sie mit leisem Trillern zu beruhigen und einträchtig warteten sie auf ihre Freunde.

Sie konnten nicht wissen, dass sie vergeblich warteten, denn ihre Freunde hatten einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen.

Immer wieder sah Beccy sich unruhig um, bis es auf einmal hinter ihnen knackte, ein Knurren erklang.

Harry fuhr herum in der Annahme, es sei Moony, welcher bereits vergessen hatte, dass er sie zuvor noch in sein Rudel aufgenommen hatte.

In der nächsten Sekunde wusste Harry, wieso der Bussard so aufgeregt gewesen war. Vor ihnen stand ein Werwolf. Und es war nicht Moony.

Erschreckt schossen beide Vögel in die Höhe, der Werwolf heulte ihnen hinterher, es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie erhoben sich über die Baumwipfel hinaus und machten sich auf den Rückweg, um ihre Freunde wieder zu finden.

Mit klopfendem Herzen und schlagenden Schwingen suchten sie den Wald ab – bis sie, eher zufällig, im Mondlicht weißes Fell glänzen sahen. Als sie näher flogen, erkannten sie Lily und da waren auch die anderen, welche sich von einem anscheinend sehr anstrengenden Rennen erholten. Sie alle lagen auf einer Lichtung verstreut und sahen verwundert und erfreut auf, als die beiden Vögel sich zu ihnen gesellten.

Moony war überraschender Weise der erste, der sie begrüßte, stupste sie freundlich mit der Nasenspitze an und fand dann mehr Gefallen daran, an der nächsten Tanne seine Krallen zu wetzen.

Nach einander kamen die anderen Animagi zu ihnen, als wollten sie fragen, wo sie gewesen waren. So begrüßten sie die beiden nur mit einem kurzen Stupser ihrer Nase oder schmiegten ihren Kopf an ihre Federn, ehe sie sich wieder zurück zogen.

Immer wieder sahen Harry und Beccy in die Richtung, aus welcher sie gekommen waren, fragten sich, was es mit dem zweiten Werwolf auf sich hatte. Was hatte der Zentaur gesagt? Ihre Pfeile prallten einfach an ihm ab? Das klang nach einem dunklen Schildzauber – hatte Voldemort hier seine Finger im Spiel? Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht sehr viel über die Allianzen aus dieser Zeit wusste. Waren die Werwölfe Voldemort auch in dem ersten Krieg gefolgt?

Sirius stand plötzlich auf, wedelte mit dem Schwanz und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen. Kurze Zeit später hörte Harry ein Platschen – und mit einem Mal war ihm klar, wieso die Freunde und der Werwolf einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen hatten – Werwölfe mieden das Wasser. Nicht mehr als ein Bach zog sich zwischen den Bäumen dahin, doch aus der Luft hatten Harry und Beccy diesen übersehen, da er unter den Baumkronen versteckt war. Dieser Bach war Moonys Grenze, die er nicht überschreiten würde.

Würde das den zweiten Werwolf ebenfalls aufhalten?

Woher kam dieser überhaupt, war er vielleicht jedes Mal hier, nur weilten dieser und Moony auf zwei getrennte Seiten des Waldes?

Harry hoffte es und wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu, welche unbekümmert auf der Lichtung weilten. Ginny und Tatze spielten Fangen, wobei Ginny natürlich die Krallen eingezogen ließ. Der Werwolf rieb sich an einem Baumstamm, während Wurmschwanz alles von einem Baumstupf aus beobachtete.

Am Rande standen Lily und Krone und schmiegten ihre Körper an einander, genießerisch hatte die Stute die Augen geschlossen und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an den großen Hirsch. Ein Bild, welches Harry niemals vergessen würde, soviel Vertrauen, Liebe, Schutz und Stärke strahlte es aus. Geborgenheit.

Sein Blick glitt zu der Wildkatze mit dem rötlichen Fell, welche nun hinter dem großen, schwarzen Hund herhetzte, laut miaute und versuchte, ihn einzuholen. Tatze bellte vergnügt und wedelte frecher Weise sogar noch mit dem Schwanz.

Auch Beccy saß auf dem Ast und beobachtete die Gruppe, doch ihr Blick galt dem einsamen Werwolf, der sich kaum um seine Freunde zu kümmern schien. Aber ihr war aufgefallen, wie freudig er sie und Harry begrüßt hatte und wusste nun, dass es kein Desinteresse war, welches Moony zeigte – es war Vertrauen. Vertrauen, dass sie ihm in dieser Nacht bei standen, dass sie ihn bei sich duldeten – und er sie bei sich.

In der Sekunde hörten, vielmehr, spürten sie etwas.

Die Erde bebte.

Kurz darauf rannte eine Herde Einhörer an ihnen vorbei, sprang elegant über den Bach und verwand am anderen Ufer wieder zwischen den Bäumen. Es waren einige Tiere gewesen und sie allesamt hatten einen sehr gehetzten Anblick geboten.

Wie erstarrt blickten die acht Freunde noch eine Weile auf die Stelle, an welcher die anmutigen Tiere mit dem stolzen Horn auf der Stirn verschwunden waren. Normalerweise waren Einhörner friedliebende, freundliche, wenn auch sehr scheue Kreaturen, die sehr zurück gezogen lebten. Noch nie hatte einer von ihnen eine ganze Herde auf einmal gesehen – vor allem hatten sie noch nie davon gehört, dass ein Einhorn durch einen Wald _hetzte_.

Irgend etwas war hier im Gange, das wurde nun auch den anderen klar. Unruhig trippelten Harry und Beccy mit ihren Füßen. Schlugen mit den Flügeln, wie gern würden sie die anderen warnen!

Doch sie konnten es nicht, mussten hilflos abwarten, was weiter geschehen würde. Konnten nur hoffen, dass der Bach wirklich eine Grenze war, genug, um einen anscheinend wild gewordenen Werwolf aufzuhalten.

Irgendwie bezweifelte Harry dies.

Mit einem Mal wurde Moony sehr still und spitzte die Ohren. Jenseits der Bäume des Baches erklang ein Heulen. Das Heulen eines Werwolfes. Zwar hatte Moony noch nie einen anderen Werwolf getroffen, aber er wusste, dass dies dort ein weiblicher Werwolf war – und dass sie ihn rief.

Schon hatte er die Ohren angelegt und unter lautem Gebelle Tatzes, der ihn zu bitten schien, dem nicht nach zu geben, antwortete Moony, heiser und dunkel.

Wie erstarrt blickten die Animagi zwischen der Dunkelheit der Bäume und dem Werwolf in ihrer Mitte hin und her. Sie wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten, mussten auf dessen Reaktion eingehen, wie auch immer diese aussehen würde.

Sie wurden unruhig, Ginny fauchte, Lily wieherte und stieg, Tatze knurrte und Krone schnaubte, der Bussard schrie.

Wieder ein Heulen, etwas näher dieses Mal. Wieder antwortete Moony.

Angespannt beobachteten die Freunde das Schauspiel.

Da wurde es Beccy zu viel, sie erhob sich in die Luft und flog hinüber auf die andere Seite des Baches. Zwischen den Bäumen bewegte sich ein Schatten – doch als sie den Werwolf erblickte, hätte sie beinahe vergessen zu schlagen.

Dieses Tier war umgeben von Magie. Wie ein dunkelblauer Schutzwall pulsierte es um ihn herum und Beccy wusste, hier war jeder Angriffsversuch zwecklos. Nun wurde auch deutlich, wieso die scharfen Pfeile der Zentauren an diesem Schild abgeprallt waren – das war pure dunkle Magie.

Verzweifelt flog sie zurück und versuchte, Remus auf sich aufmerksam zu machen – wie konnte sie ihn zurück halten? Ein drittes Heulen erfolgte, alarmiert sprangen die Tiere auf, als Moony sich wie hypnotisiert in Bewegung setzte um zum Bach zu gelangen.

Hund, Hirsch und Stute stellten sich ihm in den Weg, doch Moony stieß sie grob zur Seite, hinterließ Kratzer in ihren Flanken, er wollte zu diesem weiblichen Werwolf!

Immer wieder versuchten die Freunde, Moony zurück zu drängen, doch dessen Blick war auf die Gestalt auf der anderen Seite des rinnenden Wassers geheftet, alles andere hatte er ausgeblendet.

Sie alle schrien den Werwolf in Gedanken an, ihr nicht zu folgen. Doch in der nächsten Sekunde tat Moony das Unfassbare – er sprang. Mit einem Satz war er auf der anderen Seite und begrüßte zurückhaltend, aber freudig gesinnt, die Werwölfin, welche ihn sehnsuchtsvoll zu erwarten schien.

Schnell hatte Wurmschwanz sich in Tatzes Fell gekrallt und im nächsten Moment begann eine Art umgekehrte Verfolgungsjagd, bei welcher zwei Werwölfe flohen und eine Schar bunt zusammen gewürfelter Tiere sie verfolgte.

Harry und Beccy stiegen in die Luft und versuchten, den Weg der beiden von oben zu verfolgen. Erschreckt erkannten sie, dass sie nicht mehr viel Wald vor sich hatten – und dahinter war freies Land. Dann würden sie die Werwölfe nicht mehr einholen können.

Verzweifelt schrie Beccy, als auch sie dies erkannte, schlug wild um sich. Sie wollte, musste etwas tun, jedoch hatte sie gegen den fremden Werwolf keinerlei Chance – sollte sie Remus angreifen? Dieser schien seine Freunde nun nicht länger zu kennen und womöglich würde dann ein Prankenschlag des zweiten Werwolfes ausreichen, ihren Körper zu zerschmettern.

Doch das war ihr gleich. Sie durfte ihren Freund nicht verlieren, es machte sie rasend vor Angst und Wut.

Ihr Herz zerriss, als sie sich, kaum hatte die Gruppe den Waldrand erreicht, zusammen kauerte und im Sturzflug auf ihren Freund zuschoss.

Panisch schrien die anderen Animagi auf, als sie erkannten, was vor sich ging, doch ehe sie eingreifen konnten, hatte Beccy Moony bereits erreicht und kratzte ihn an den Schultern, pickte warnend – jedoch nicht schmerzend – auf seine Vorderläufe ein, tat alles, um ihn zurück zu halten.

Moony heulte auf, schlug um sich, versuchte, den Bussard los zu werden. Beccy spürte, wie sie nur knapp einer Kralle entging, einige Federn wurden ihr ausgerissen; sie spürte den Schmerz nicht.

Dann traf sie ein Hieb, etwas Heißes durchzuckte sie, einer ihrer Flügel brach mit einem hohlen Knacken, sie stürzte zu Boden. Hilflos schrie sie erneut, schrie Moony an, er durfte nicht gehen, durfte sie nicht verlassen!

Doch Moony ging. Ohne sich noch einmal nach seinen Freunden umzusehen, jagte er der jungen Werwölfin hinter her, wissend, dass sie ihm nun auf dem freien Land nicht mehr folgen konnten.

Selbst Harry verlor ihre Spur, als sie in hügeliges Gelände kamen und in den Schatten untertauchten.

Verzweifelt stieß er traurige Laute aus, ehe er zu seinen Freunden zurück kehrte, welche sich bereits zurück verwandelt hatten. In ihrer Mitte saß eine weinende Beccy, den Arm an den Körper gepresst, hilflos schluchzend.

Seltsame Leere erfüllte sie, als sie auf den Waldrand starrten, hinter welchem Moony verschwunden war. Es gab nun keinen Grund, länger als Tier herum zu laufen, als Menschen sahen sie dem verlorenen Werwolf nach, einsame Tränen rollten über Beccys Wangen, wurden vom weichen Waldboden verschluckt.

Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie so da standen und versuchten zu begreifen, was geschehen war. Ihr Verstand weigerte sich, es zu glauben, stumm und starr blickten sie noch immer in die Dunkelheit, schweigend. Bis Schritte hinter ihnen erklangen, halbherzig drehten James und Sirius sich um, die Gesichter zu versteinerten Masken verzerrt.

„Was tut ihr hier?", fragte der Zentaur streng, Harry erkannte ihn als denjenigen wieder, welcher sie zuvor angefleht hatte, den Werwolf zu vertreiben. Er schluckte.

„Wir… wir haben eben unseren Freund verloren", sagte Sirius sehr leise und senkte den Blick, die Augen den Zentauren wurden groß.

„Dann seid ihr die Freunde des Werwolfes, welcher sich einmal im Monat in diesen Wäldern verwandelt? Ihr seid Animagi?", fragte er verdutzt, sie alle nickten.

Es war eine Weile still, dann sprach der Zentaur weiter. „Ich finde es sehr ehrenwert von euch, eurem Freund in dieser Vollen Nacht beizustehen. Das zeugt von wahrem Mut und Loyalität, euer Freund kann sich sehr glücklich schätzen, euch zu haben. Es betrübt mich zu hören, dass er dem Feind gefolgt ist – dürfen wir euch als Trost anbieten, euch zum Schloss zurück zu tragen? Ihr seht sehr müde aus, ihr seid verletzt. Ihr solltet jetzt nicht allein durch den Wald wandern, junge Animagi."

Erst da sahen die Freunde auf und sahen sich an – wer von ihnen war verletzt? Da erst wurde ihnen das Ausmaß des vorherigen Chaos bewusst. An Lilys Seite sickerte Blut hervor, Beccys Arm war augenscheinlich gebrochen, auch James hatte einen tiefen Kratzer an der Schulter ab bekommen.

Mit einem Mal spürten sie eine nie gekannte Müdigkeit, das Adrenalin forderte nun seinen Tribut. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, stiegen sie vorsichtig auf die Rücken von sieben Zentauren, welche sie sicheren Schrittes zurück nach Hogwarts bringen würden.

Keiner sagte ein Wort, der Schreck saßen ihnen noch zu tief. Auch Beccy war verstummt, sie weinte nicht länger, sondern starrte, wie die anderen, mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht vor sich hin; die Schmerzen in ihrem Arm spürte sie kaum. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass Remus fort war und niemand wusste, wohin.

Würde er jemals wieder kommen?

„Hier ist unsere Grenze", sagte der Anführer der Zentauren auf einmal, sanft wurden sie zu Boden gelassen. Kraftlos stiegen sie von den Rücken der Pferdemenschen, brachten einen geflüsterten Dank über die Lippen, ehe sie sich umsahen. Sie waren nicht unweit der Peitschenden Weide, dort, wo ihre Tarnumhänge lagen.

Schnell holte Peter diese und erschöpft und verzweifelt machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. Doch die Umhänge steckten sie ungeachtet in ihre Taschen, sollte sie doch jemand sehen, es war ihnen gleich.

Unbewusst hatten sie alle die Hand ihres Nachbarn ergriffen, bildeten so eine Kette, die einander Halt gab. So erreichten sie nach endlosen Schritten, welche für sie keine Bedeutung hatten, das Portal. Durchschritten dieses und wie durch ein Wunder setzten sie ihren Weg unbemerkt durch die steinernen Gänge fort – Gänge, die so leblos und kalt waren wie ihre Herzen.

Irgendjemand murmelte das Passwort und wenige Augenblicke später standen sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum gegenüber und sahen sich einfach nur an.

Es gab keine Worte in dieser Situation. So gingen sie nach einander die Treppe zu dem Jungenschlafsaal empor und versuchten mit aller Macht, die drohende Erkenntnis fern zu halten. Sie fühlten nichts und schrien gleichzeitig auf vor seelischer Pein.

Mit einem Mal sank Beccy mit einem Wimmern in sich zusammen und keuchte, als sie sich den gebrochenen Arm hielt, dessen Schmerz sie plötzlich wie ein Blitz durchzuckte.

Auch bei den anderen schienen die Schmerzsignale nun im Gehirn angekommen zu sein und so machten sich Beccy, Lily und James auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel, um Madam Pomfrey mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett zu holen. Wie sie ihr ihre Verletzungen erklären sollten, wussten sie selbst noch nicht. So betraten sie schweigend den Krankenflügel, beantworteten keine der besorgten Fragen, welche die aufgelöste Medihexe ihnen stellte und ließen sich behandeln.

Gewissenhaft heilte Madam Pomfrey Beccys Arm, wandte sich dann Lilys blutender Seite zu und verschloss zuletzt James' Kratzer magisch.

Die drei nickten nur matt, erhoben sich mit leerem Blick und schlurften zurück in den Gryffindorturm, ohne den Weg bewusst wahr zu nehmen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sahen sie nur Moony, welcher über den Graben sprang und schließlich der jungen Werwölfin folgte, irgendwo zwischen den Hügeln verschwand.

Mit hängenden Köpfen gingen sie in den Schlafsaal der Jungen, machten sich Bettfertig und kuschelten sich in die Kissen, klammerten sich an ihre Partner.

Nur Beccy schlief einsam und allein in Remus' Bett, ihre Tränen benetzten sein Kissen, während sie in einen unruhigen Dämmerschlaf hinüber glitt.


	65. Vermisst

Hey Valerie,

ist ja nicht schlimm. Hoffentlich war es schön da wo du warst. Hier auch gleich das nächste Kapitel für dich. Viel Spaß dabei.

LG

vojka & Cassio

_**Kapitel 64**_

**Vermisst**

Remus stöhnte. Er hasste das Aufwachen nach dem Vollmond, die schmerzhafte Rückbildung des Skelettes, die Umstrukturierung der Organe. Er presste die Augen zusammen und keuchte – dann war es geschafft. Er war wieder ein Mensch, die Nacht war überstanden.

Es war still um ihn herum, die anderen waren sicher schon ins Schloss gegangen, schliefen hoffentlich. Er betete, dass er niemandem etwas getan hatte, ein schwerer Klumpen wuchs in seinem Magen, als er wie aus dem Nichts Beccy schreien hörte, sie hielt sich den Arm, der gebrochen war –

Keine Sekunde später war es bereits vorbei, hektisch atmend schlug Remus die Augen auf. Doch als er seine Umgebung erkannte – besser gesagt, _nicht_ erkannte – erstarrte er.

Wo, bei Merlins Bart, war er hier? Dies war augenscheinlich nicht die Heulende Hütte!

Mit fliegenden Augen scannte er seine Umgebung. Er befand sich in einem fensterlosen Raum, die Wände waren feucht und rochen nach Moder.

Die verzweifelte Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, dass er nur in den Slytherinkerkern fest saß, als Rache für _Die Muggelfreunde_, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch sehr schnell wieder. Das war absurd.

Panisch versuchte er sich zu erinnern, was letzte Nacht geschehen war, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen, wie ein schwarzes Loch klaffte die Vollmondnacht in seinen Erinnerungen. Wo war er, wie war er hier her gekommen – und mit wem? Wo waren seine Freunde?

Erst jetzt wurde Remus seine Position bewusst: er saß gefesselt auf einem Stuhl. Er fragte sich gerade, weshalb ihm dieser Umstand erst jetzt auffiel, als eine Tür quietschend geöffnet wurde und eine fremde Frau herein blickte.

„Ah, unser Wölfchen ist aufgewacht", erkannte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme, rief etwas in den Gang hinein, was Remus nicht verstand, schloss die Tür und trat schließlich näher.

* * *

Die Nacht war unruhig gewesen im Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler von Gryffindor. Geschlafen hatte niemand wirklich, dafür waren sie zu aufgewühlt. Besonders Beccy hatte immer nur kurz die Augen geschlossen halten können, da sie, wenn sie zu waren, immer die Bilder von Remus' Flucht vor sich sah. Wie ihr Remus einem anderen Werwolf hinterher lief und sie machtlos war, ihn nicht zurückhalten konnte.

Die Sonne ging gerade über den Baumwipfeln des Verbotenen Waldes auf, als sie es in Remus' Bett nicht mehr aushielt und aufstand. Auch in den anderen Betten regten sich darauf hin die anderen und sahen sie fragend an.

„Ich werde jetzt zu Dumbledore gehen, dass hätten wir schon letzte Nacht tun sollen", sagte sie entschlossen und ging ins Badezimmer um sich kurz frisch zu machen. Kleidung musste sie nicht erst aus ihrem Schlafsaal holen, da sowohl sie, als auch Lily und Ginny einen kleinen Teil ihrer Garderobe bereits in den Schränken ihrer Freunde verstaut hatten. Schließlich schliefen sie fast ausschließlich in diesem Schlafsaal.

Fertig angezogen kam sie aus dem Badezimmer und war erstaunt, dass James schon fertig angezogen im Schlafsaal stand und auf sie zu warten schien. Fragend sah die Irin den Schwarzhaarigen an. Er hatte dunkle Augenringe und sah nicht viel besser aus als sie sich fühlte.

„Meinst du, ich lasse dich alleine gehen?" wollte er wissen und sah sie beinahe tadelnd an, wie sie auf den Gedanken hatte kommen können. „Vergiss es!" Damit drehte James sich um und verließ den Schlafsaal. Beccy folgte ihm schnell und war froh, dass sie das nicht alleine tun musste, da sie nicht wusste, ob sie überhaupt ein Wort über ihre Lippen brachte. Außerdem war sie froh, dass es James war, der sie begleitete, kannten sie sich doch schon, seit sie noch Windeln an ihren Hintern getragen hatten.

Nach einander kletterten sie aus dem Portraitloch und gingen schweigend zu Dumbledores Büro. Das Schloss wirkte auf einmal sehr viel größer und kälter, so leer ohne Schüler. Ohne Remus.

Beccy schluckte und beeilte sich mit dem Schulsprecher Schritt zu halten. Er warf ihr einen fragenden und beruhigenden Blick über die Schulter zu und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Sie lächelte dankbar und ergriff die seine, es war lange her, dass sie so neben einander gegangen waren. Kannten sie sich doch seit ihrer Geburt, waren wir Geschwister aufgewachsen. Jeder von ihnen hatten nicht nur eine Familie, sondern zwei. Beccy war sowohl bei ihren Eltern zu Hause, wie auch auf Potter Manor, genau wie James bei seinen Eltern zu Hause war und auf O'Conner Croft. Er war immer da, war ihr Beschützer und der große Bruder, den sich jedes Mädchen wünscht.

Auch nun wo sein bester Freund im Dunkel der Nacht verschwunden war und niemand wusste, was aus ihm werden würde, war er für sie da und gab ihr Halt. Ohne zu fragen, einfach so.

Beccy war unendlich dankbar dafür, so einen Menschen zum Freund zu haben, der sie mit seiner Stärker schützte und sie auffing wenn sie fiel, sie aber dabei nicht erdrückte.

Sie bemerkte erst, dass sie bereits an dem Wasserspeier vorbei gegangen waren, als die Stufen unter ihr sich bewegten und sie wenige Augenblicke später vor der Tür des Schulleiters standen.

James klopfte drei Mal. „Professor Dumbledore, sind Sie da?"

Von innen erklang ein freundliches aber auch verwundertes „Herein?" und Beccy und James traten ein.

„Einen guten Morgen wünsche ich euch. Habt ihr die Nacht gut überstanden?" strahlte er sie an, doch sein Lächeln verging, als er in die müden und besorgten Gesichter seiner Besucher sah.

„Ist etwas passiert?" Nun sah der eben noch so gut gelaunte und freudige Mann mit einem Mal sehr ernst drein. Das Funkeln aus seinen blauen Augen war verschwunden.

„Professor", krächzte James und räusperte sich, Beccys Schultern zitterten. Fest umklammerte sie James' Hand, welche sie nicht los gelassen hatte.

„Letzte Nacht, es war… wir waren das erste Mal alle zusammen draußen, wir alle acht und da – "

„Hat Remus jemanden verletzt?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt, unruhig war er aufgestanden und um seinen Schreibtisch herum gekommen, stand nun direkt vor ihnen und musterte sie aus wachsamen Augen.

„Nein, Sir", sagte James schnell. „Aber es gab… gab noch einen We – "

In dem Moment flog die Tür beinahe auf und Madam Pomfrey stürmte ins Zimmer des Direktors.

„Albus! Der Junge, Remus Lupin, er – er ist nicht da!", keuchte sie nach Luft schnappend und sah ihn ängstlich an.

Das war zuviel für Beccy gewesen. Zum ersten Mal wurde es ausgesprochen, dass Remus fort war. Sie wusste es zwar, aber es zu hören, zeigte ihr die ganze Tragweite dessen, was in der letzten Nacht passiert war. Schluchzend vergrub sie ihren Kopf an James Brust, der sie sofort tröstend umarmte und versuchte, das aufgebrachte Mädchen zu beruhigen, auch wenn er wusste, dass dies wohl ein sinnloses Unterfangen war.

Fest krallte sich die Irin in den Pullover ihres Freundes und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Es war ihr egal, dass sie dabei von der Heilerin und dem Schulleiter beobachtet wurde. Sie wollte nur eines: ihren Freund wieder haben und das so schnell wie möglich. Aber dafür musste der Schulleiter erst einmal wissen, was passiert war. Sie hoffte, dass James weiter erzählen würde, denn sie fühlte sich außerstande dazu.

Dumbledores Augen wurden groß, entsetzt und erschreckt sah er die beiden Schüler und die Krankenhexe an. „Wie bitte?" Er blinzelte und sah James nun eindringlich an doch es war Madam Pomfrey, die erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Die Hütte war verlassen, als ich dort ankam, keine Spur von ihm. Albus, wenn ihm etwas passiert ist, wenn er – "

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Sie unsere Väter holen", sagte James mit trockener Kehle. Er hielt dem darauf folgendem Blick nicht lange stand und senkte den Kopf.

Der Direktor ließ dies jedoch unkommentiert und ging hinüber zum Kamin. Schweigend beobachteten die beiden Schüler, wie er zuerst Patrick und dann Liam zu sich rief. Irritiert gaben die beiden Auroren zurück, dass sie in wenigen Minuten bei ihnen wären, Dumbledore nickte.

Noch immer sagte keiner etwas, angespannt warteten sie auf die beiden Männer. Schließlich traten sie beinahe gleichzeitig aus dem Kamin und sahen sich erschrocken um.

„Beccy, James, was macht ihr – was ist passiert?", fragte Patrick und sah seine Tochter und sein Patenkind sorgenvoll an. Ein dumpfes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit und seine Aurorensinne sagten ihm, dass etwas passiert sein musste.

Mit Tränen in den Augen stürzte Beccy auf ihren Vater zu, warf sich in seine Arme und schluchzte leise aber für alle verstehbar: „Er ist fort! Ist ihr einfach gefolgt ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Wir konnten… konnten nichts tun, Dad."

Hilflos hielt Patrick seine zitternde Tochter im Arm. Er war blass geworden und sah Liam und dann der Reihe nach James und Dumbledore und schließlich die Krankenhexe an.

Der Schulleiter wandte sich an die Krankenhexe. „Poppy, ich bitte Sie unten Wache zu halten falls er kommt, ich sage Ihnen bescheid, wenn ich etwas Neues weiß." Keine Bitte sondern eine Anordnung, der sich die Krankenhexe fügte, auch wenn sie ahnte, dass dies nicht der wahre Grund war, warum man sie fortschickte.

Aber sie akzeptierte es und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters, um sich auf den Weg in die Krankenstation zu machen und zu hoffen, dass Remus Lupin vielleicht doch wieder kehren würde.

Kaum war die Tür hinter Madam Pomfrey geschlossen, waren aller Augen auf James gerichtet, da Beccy nicht in der Lage war zu sprechen.

„James, was ist passiert letzte Nacht? So detailliert wie möglich" sagte Liam und sah seinen Sohn ernst an. James wusste, er stand nun dem Auror Liam Potter gegenüber, der jede Information brauchte um handeln zu können.

Er holte tief Luft und schluckte, versuchte seine Stimme wieder zu finden. Die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht waren so klar vor seinen Augen und doch schienen sie wie in einem Nebel, es schien ihm schwer in Worte zu fassen, was er gesehen hatte.

So erklärte er mit kurzen, knappen Worten das Geschehen der letzten Nacht. Wie sie zu acht im Wald den Werwolf begleitet hatten, wie dieser auf die Neuen des Rudels reagiert hatte und schließlich, wie Moony dem fremden Werwolf gefolgt war und sie ihn nicht mehr hatten einholen können.

Die drei Männer wurden blass bei diesen Worten. „Albus, du informierst den Orden, wir werden ins Ministerium gehen und dort eine Einheit Auroren zusammenstellen, die den Wald durchkämmen", sagte Liam und man hörte in seiner Stimme, dass er keine Widerworte dulden würde. „Und ihr beiden", damit wandte er sich an seinen Sohn und seine Patentochter, „geht in euren Turm und zu den anderen. Legt euch schlafen und verhaltet euch ruhig. Zu niemandem ein Wort, man weiß nie, wer es noch hört." James und Beccy nickten und verließen das Büro des Schulleiters. Sie kannten es von Liam nicht anders, wenn er der Auror war, dann half alles reden nichts. Auch wenn sie bei Patrick widersprochen hätten, hätten sie nur dieselbe Anweisung bekommen. Die beiden waren sich im Job einfach zu ähnlich.

„Wir werden in spätestens einer Stunde wieder hier sein und den Wald durchkämmen. Vielleicht finden wir eine Spur", sagte Patrick, bevor er sich eine handvoll Flohpulver aus der Schale über dem Kamin nahm und in den grünen Flammen Richtig Ministerium verschwand. Liam folgte ihm nur ein paar Sekunden später.

***

"Alice, Frank, Moody, Fabian, Gideon, Benjy, Dorcas, ab in unser Büro!", rief Liam, kaum, dass er die Tür zur Aurorenzentrale geöffnet hatte.

Erstaunt betraten Frank, Alice und die Prewettbrüder das Büro ihrer Chefs, dicht gefolgt vom Rest der Gruppe.

„Was gibt es, ihr beiden?", wollte Dorcas Meadowes wissen und verstummte, als sie den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck in den Mienen ihrer Vorgesetzten sah.

„Alles, was hier besprochen wird, verlässt diesen Raum nicht", sagte Patrick, hastig nickten die Anwesenden verwundert, war dies doch eigentlich selbst verständlich. Als sie sich umsah erkannte sie, dass ausschließlich Ordensmitglieder zusammen gerufen worden waren. Was auch immer passiert war, es musste _sehr_ ernst sein.

Liam stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lehnte gegen die Aktenschränke, er sah mit einem Mal sehr müde aus. Patrick hatte sich vor seinen Schreibtisch gestellt und sah die Mitglieder eindringlich an.

„Was immer auch eure momentanen Aufgaben sein mögen, dies hat oberste Priorität. Ein Schüler aus Hogwarts wurde letzte Nacht entführt und wir müssen alles daran setzen, ihn wieder zu finden. Wir neun werden das tun, ich erwarte vollen Einsatz von euch. Verstanden?"

Angespannt wartete er auf die Reaktionen der anderen, doch seine Gedanken waren im Schloss, bei seiner Tochter. Alles, was er wollte, war sie zu beschützen. Sie war sein Ein und Alles neben Leyah. Auch, wenn er seine Zeit gebraucht hatte um den jungen Werwolf an ihrer Seite zu akzeptieren, wusste er doch, wie sehr Beccy Remus liebte und wie glücklich sie mit ihm zusammen war. Das war alles, was zählte und nichts sollte dieses Glück je zerstören dürfen.

Kurz blitzten Erinnerungen in ihm auf an seine Frau, an damals. Kreidebleich und zitternd hatte sie ihm von der Todesfee berichtet, die Tage und Wochen danach waren die Hölle gewesen für sie beide. Jederzeit hatten sie beinahe mit einem Unglück gerechnet, er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand jemals diesen Schmerz spüren sollte. Am allerwenigsten seine Beccy.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah in die blauen Augen seines besten Freundes. „Wir werden ihn ihr zurückbringen und wenn es das Letzte ist, was wir tun." Liam sagte dies mir einer Ernsthaftigkeit und einem Glauben, dass Patrick neuen Mut und neue Kraft schöpfte.

Ja, sie würden es schaffen. Mit diesen Menschen, die füreinander einstanden. Sie waren nicht nur in ihrem Job eine Einheit, nein auch im Orden kämpften sie Seite an Seite und halfen sich gegenseitig, wo sie nur konnten. Patrick nickte und wandte sich an die Wartenden.

„Noch Fragen?", fragte er mit einem harten, entschlossenen Ton in der Stimme.

„Wer ist verschwunden?", knurrte Moody, der Älteste und Erfahrenste unter ihnen. Er war mit Leib uns Seele Auror und hätte eigentlich den Job von Liam und Patrick machen sollen, nur wollte er lieber jeder Zeit auf die Jagd gehen, wie er es nannte und so hatte er auf den Posten verzichtet und Liam und Patrick waren gemeinsam zum Chef dieser Abteilung ernannt worden.

„Remus Lupin."

* * *

Während die Auroren ins Ministerium gefloht waren, verständigte Albus weitere Mitglieder des Phoenixordens. Sie sollten sich zwar nicht direkt an der Suche beteiligen, sondern lediglich die Augen und die Ohren offen halten.

Bis in den frühen Nachmittag wartete er auf Nachrichten, sah sich dann jedoch gezwungen, den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Denn nun stand der schwerste Job an: er musste Remus' Eltern verständigen.

Er verließ schnellen Schrittes das Schlossgelände und apparierte nach White Haven. Tief atmete er den Geruch des Salzwassers ein, denn die Farm, auf welcher die Lupins lebten, stand an der Westküste Englands, beinahe direkt am Meer.

Der Kies knirschte unter seinen Füßen, während er den breiten Weg entlang ging und schließlich vor einem großen, schmiedeeisernen Tor stand. Beide Torflügel standen weit offen und luden praktisch dazu ein, dem Weg zu folgen. Er sah sich um, das letzte Mal war er vor sieben Jahren hier gewesen und hatte einem jungen, verängstigten Werwolf und seinen Eltern erklärt, unter welchen Bedingungen Remus Lupin schließlich doch nach Hogwarts gehen durfte.

Dies alles schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, der junge Werwolf war inzwischen erwachsen.

Und entführt.

Seufzend drückte er auf den Klingelknopf und wartete, kurz darauf ertönte ein zweifaches Bellen jenseits der Tür.

„Mayon! Mylo! Weg von der Tür!", erklang eine männliche Stimme, „auf eure Plätze. Los!" Es war kurz still, Dumbledore vermutete, dass der Hausherr wartete, bis die Saurüden ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten. Plötzlich klickte es und er sah sich einem braunhaarigen, großen und sehr breitschultrigen Mann gegenüber.

„Professor, was verschafft uns die Ehre Ihres Besuches?", fragte John Lupin und lächelte dem Schulleiter seines Sohnes freundlich entgegen.

Dumbledore erwiderte den Blick nicht minder freundlich. „Ich freue mich ebenfalls, Sie einmal wieder zusehen, Mr. Lupin. Ich hoffe, Ihnen und Ihrer Gattin geht es gut?"

„Danke der Nachfrage, uns geht es bestens, aber wollen Sie nicht erst einmal hereinkommen? Laura hat einen wundervollen Apfelkuchen gebacken und sie würde sich sicherlich freuen, wenn Sie zum Tee bleiben würden." Einladend zeigte John mit seiner Hand ins Innere des Hauses und Dumbledore kam der Aufforderung stumm nach. Er wollte sie nicht sofort mit der Nachricht, dass ihr Sohn verschwunden war, überfallen und so entschloss er sich, dass Angebot anzunehmen.

Eine strahlende Laura Lupin kam den beiden Männern entgegen. Sie hatte dunkelbraune Haare, graublaue Augen und war klein und zierlich. Sie war äußerlich das genaue Gegenteil von ihrem Mann.

„Professor Dumbledore", sagte sie und kam dem man lächelnd und mit ausgestreckter Hand entgegen.

„Misses Lupin es freut mich, Sie einmal wieder zu sehen", sagte er und schüttelte ihre Hand.

„Bleiben Sie zum Tee?"

„Gerne, aber nur wenn es Ihnen keine Umstände macht."

Laura lächelte bloß und verschwand wieder im angrenzenden Raum, aus dem den beiden zurückgebliebenen Männern ein angenehmer Geruch von frisch gebrühtem Tee, Äpfeln, Vanille und Zimt entgegen kam.

„Setzen wir uns doch", meinte John und zeigte auf den großen Esstisch, welcher im Raum stand. Dumbledore nickte und folgte dem Hausherren.

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, unterhielten sich die beiden Männer zunächst über belanglose Dinge. Plötzlich spürte Dumbledore etwas an seinem Bein und als er hinunter sah, sah er in große Hundeaugen.

„Guten Tag Kleiner, wer bist du denn?", fragte der Schulleiter und streichelte dem Saurüden über den Kopf.

John sah ebenfalls auf die Erde und entdeckte den kleinen Eindringling. Eigentlich hatten die Tiere weder in der Küche noch im Esszimmer etwas zu suchen, aber dieses Tier war einfach so anhänglich, dass es John überall hinfolgte und hoffte, von dem großen Mann beschützt zu werden. „Das ist Fang. Der Letzte aus dem aktuellen Wurf. Wir finden einfach keinen Herrchen oder Frauchen für ihn. Er ist zu ängstlich und zurückhaltend, absolut untypisch für diese Rasse."

Fang war inzwischen dazu übergegangen, nicht mehr das Bein des Direktors von Hogwarts abzulecken, sondern dessen Hand. „Ich wüsste jemanden für ihn", schmunzelte er und sah wieder zu Remus' Vater.

Johns Blick wurde interessiert und hoffnungsvoll. Vielleicht konnte er dem kleinen Kerl doch noch ein schönes Zuhause beschaffen. Er liebte Tiere zwar über alles, aber Fang hatte ein sehr anhängliches Wesen und dem konnte er hier nicht gerecht werden was dem Tierzüchter sehr leid tat. „Wen?"

„Den Wildhüter von Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid."

Dunkel erinnerte sich John an den Halbriesen. Dieser hatte gerade angefangen als Wildhüter zu arbeiten, als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Er erinnerte sich, dass Hagrid ein besonders gutes Händchen mit Tieren jeglicher Art gehabt hatte. Ja, dieser Mann war der Richtige für den kleinen Fang. „Ich bin einverstanden. Fang soll nach Hogwarts gehen, dort wird es ihm sicherlich gut ergehen."

In dem Moment kam Laura mit einem Tablett an den Tisch. In Ruhe aßen sie den noch warmen Kuchen und tranken dazu Tee. Unweigerlich fiel während des Essens das Gespräch auf Remus und so musste der Schulleiter, ob er wollte oder nicht, mit dem Grund herausrücken, weshalb er hier war.

„Remus ist der Grund, warum ich zu Ihnen gekommen bin", fing Dumbledore an. Nichts war mehr von der sonst so freundlichen Miene zu sehen, das Glitzern war erloschen und hatte insgesamt einem ernsten Ausdruck platz gemacht.

„Hat er etwas angestellt?", wollte Laura sofort wissen.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er hat nichts ausgefressen. Wie Sie sicher wissen, war letzte Nacht Vollmond -"

„Ist ihm etwas passiert? Hat er sich schwer verletzt? Ich dachte, die letzten zwei Jahre wäre es in der Schule nicht mehr so schlimm gewesen? Ich dachte, seine Verletzungen hätten nachgelassen?", rief John erschrocken und sah besorgt zum Direktor seines Sohnes.

Dieser seufzte schwer. Er wusste, er hatte keine andere Wahl er musste ihnen die ganze Wahrheit sagen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, aber sie hatten ein Recht darauf es zu wissen. „Remus' Freunde sind für ihn Animagi geworden, damit Remus an den Vollmonden nicht mehr alleine sein musste. Irgendwann fingen sie an, zusammen in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen und dort die Nächte bis zum Sonnenaufgang zu verbringen, während seine Freunde darauf achteten, dass er sich keinen Menschen oder dem Schloss näherte. Alles ist immer gut gegangen, bis auf letzte Nacht."

„Hat Remus einen seiner Freunde verletzt?", wollte Laura entsetzt wissen. Sie hatte Angst um ihren Sohn, Angst, dass seinen Freunden etwas passiert war und somit sein schlimmster Alptraum wahr geworden war.

„Nein nicht seinen Freunden ist etwas passiert, sondern ihm. Letzte Nacht war noch ein zweiter Werwolf im Verbotenen Wald und Remus ist diesem gefolgt und gilt seit dem als vermisst."


	66. Zurückgebliebene Freunde

Hey ihr Lieben,

wir haben mal eine Frage, wer liest hier eigentlich? Und warum meldet sich nie jemand? Mögt ihr uns oder unsere Story nicht? Es wäre super, wenn sich alle, die diese Story in ihren Alerts oder in ihren Favoriten haben, sich einmal melden und sagen, was sie an der Story mögen und was nicht. Wir sind für Kritik immer offen. Meldet euch bitte alle einmal.

Bedenkt bitte, dass wir als Autoren alleine für uns schreiben, aber posten tun wir nur für euch Leser. Wenn keiner liest, brauchen wir auch nicht zu posten.

LG

vojka & Cassio

_**Kapitel 65**_

**Zurück gebliebene Freunde **

„Chris, können wir reden?" Sirius wollte gerade die große Halle nach dem Mittagessen verlassen, als auch Chris gerade aufstand. Seine anderen Freunde waren gar nicht erst mit gekommen. James und Lily kümmerten sich um Beccy und versuchten diese zu beruhigen, Harry und Ginny hatten sich in den Raum der Wünsche zurückgezogen und Peter hatte sich mit Amy getroffen, so war er alleine.

Er hoffte, dass die schöne Blonde, mit der er so einen schönen Valentinstag verbracht hatte, ihm keinen Korb geben würde. Sie hatten sich im letzten Monat nur im Unterricht oder auf den Fluren gesehen und kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Wenn Sirius es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass die Ravenclaw ihm aus dem Weg ging. Dabei würde er es sich doch wünschen, dass sie mehr miteinander machen würden. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm los war, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich zu ihr hingezogen. Es schmerze ihm, dass sie Abstand hielt, dabei dachte er, sie hätten sich in Venedig gut verstanden und auch, dass sie sich dort näher gekommen waren. Auch wenn der Abschluss nicht optimal gewesen war. Er hatte den Kuss auf der Brücke genossen, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war es sogar der schönste Kuss, den er jemals mit jemandem geteilt hatte.

Skeptisch schaute Chris den Hundeanimagus an. „Worüber?", wollte sie wissen und sah ihn abweisend an.

„Können wir spazieren gehen? Bitte." Sirius schaute Chris flehend an und hoffte, dass sein Hundebettelblick bei ihr nicht versagte. Bisher hatte er noch bei jeder geklappt, aber Chris war anders und gerade das mochte er so an ihr. Sie gehörte nicht zu denen, die sich ihm sofort an den Hals warfen, sobald er ihr nur ein Lächeln schenkte. Sie war einfach etwas Besonderes.

Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf über seine Gedanken. Er gab sich Mühe möglichst gelassen auszusehen und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Abwartend sah er sie an und versuchte in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, was sie dachte – vielleicht sogar, was sie fühlte?

_Was will er nur von mir?_, fragte sich Chris, als Sirius wartend vor ihr stand, scheinbar der coole Black, wie immer. Und doch…_ Warum kann er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Die letzten Wochen seit unserem Ausflug nach Venedig hat es doch auch geklappt. Aber … ich weiß nicht, irgendwas ist anders an ihm. Was ist es nur?_

„Gut, lass uns etwas frische Luft schnappen", sagte sie und überlegte noch immer, was das werden sollte.

Sirius merkte verwundert, wie er erleichtert ausatmete und gemeinsam traten sie den Weg auf die Ländereien an. Draußen war es kühl und klar, Sirius atmete tief durch und war froh, seinen warmen Umhang mit genommen zu haben.

Er schielte zu Chris, doch plötzlich wusste er nichts zu sagen und so gingen sie schweigend ein Stück, bis sie außer Sichtweite des Schlosses waren. Sirius' Kopf glitt wie von selbst in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes und er fragte sich wie schon so oft am heutigen Tag, wie es seinem verschwundenen Freund wohl ging.

„Du siehst müde aus", durchbrach Chris die Stille und musterte ihr Gegenüber genauer. Sie bemerkte die dunklen Augenringe und wie auf Kommando gähnte Sirius in dem Moment. „Heiße Nacht gehabt?", wollte sie spöttisch wissen. Sie fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, warum sie mit ihm mitgegangen war.

Irritiert schüttelte Sirius den Kopf, gar nicht direkt über ihre Frage, mit der er, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte rechnen müssen. Sondern, weil es ihn auf seltsame Art, die er bisher nicht kannte, traf, dass sie so über ihn dachte, während seine Gedanken bei Remus waren, bei der letzten Nacht.

Er sah sie an und brachte nur ein müdes Lächeln zu Stande. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Nur eine Schlaflose."

Sie sah ihn lange an, sagte aber nichts weiter, doch der spöttische Gesichtsausdruck war aus ihrer Miene verschwunden.

„Wie geht es dir?" Vier Wörter, die Sirius aus irgendeinem Grunde unheimlich schwer über die Lippen kamen. Noch nie hatte er seine Dates gefragt, wie es ihnen ging, sich etwas daraus gemacht, was sie wohl dachten und doch war es ihm bei Chris plötzlich wichtig geworden.

Sie blinzelte, sah dann auf den Boden vor sich. „Gut", murmelte sie, was Sirius ihr nicht wirklich abnahm. Aber er fragte nicht nach, es kam ihm zu persönlich vor zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Und doch waren es genau die Worte, die in seinem Kopf herum geisterten. War mit ihr wirklich alles in Ordnung? Wie ging es ihr seit dem Date, wieso ging sie ihm aus dem Weg, sah ihn kaum, schien ihn vielmehr zu übersehen? Und wieso bei Merlin machte es ihm plötzlich so viel aus?

Sollte er sie vielleicht fragen? Über seinen eigenen Schatten springen? Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie hatte er Angst vor ihrer Antwort und doch wollte er sie von ganzem Herzen wissen.

„Und wie geht es dir?", wollte Chris nun von ihm wissen und unterbrach so seine Gedankengänge. Kurz überlegte er ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht nur eine von vielen war, aber konnte er das wirklich tun? Konnte er ihr so mir nichts, dir nichts, einfach Remus' Geheimnis verraten? Was wäre, wenn sie es nicht so aufnehmen würde, wie es Lily und Beccy getan hatten? Was wäre, wenn sie ihn meiden würde oder noch schlimmer, es der ganzen Schule verriet?

So begnügte auch er sich mit einem einfachen „Gut" und wusste gleichzeitig, dass sie ihm diese Worte nicht glaubte. Aber auch sie schwieg, fragte nicht weiter nach.

Wieder sah sie ihn leicht zweifelnd an. Sirius war verwirrt und irgendwie ratlos. Er hatte mit ihr reden wollen und nun gingen sie schweigsam neben einander her – klopfte sein Herz etwa schneller als sonst?

Er schalt sich einen Narren und ermahnte sich, sich zusammen zu reißen. Doch zum ersten Mal musste er sich der Frage stellen, was er eigentlich in dem Mädchen, welches nun neben ihm ging, sah? Was war Chris für ihn? Ein Date? Ein hübsches Date, kein Zweifel. Ein Date, an welchem er sich beinahe die Zähne ausgebissen hatte. Und ein Date, welches ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

Und das machte ihn schier wahnsinnig.

Wenn er bei seinen Freunden war, schob er die Gedanken an sie beiseite, doch jetzt, wo es Momente der Stille, auch der Einsamkeit gab, jetzt, wo Remus fort war und ihre Gruppe zerrissen, da konnte er die Gedanken nicht weiter von sich schieben, nicht länger ignorieren.

Noch immer schwiegen sie und Sirius zermarterte sich das Hirn darüber, was er sagen konnte. Seit wann hatte er, Sirius Black, Schwierigkeiten, seine Wörter wieder zu finden? Seit wann fiel ihm das Sprechen so schwer, wo waren all seine klugen Sprüche geblieben?

Er wusste es nicht, langsam wurde es peinlich.

Chris gingen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sie fragte sich, warum der Schwarzhaarige sie gefragt hatte, ob sie reden könnten, wenn er doch die ganze Zeit nur schweigend neben ihr herlief und in seinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen schien. Was war aus dem sonst so lustigen und ständig lachenden und Späße machenden Rumtreiber geworden? So ernst und in sich gekehrt kannte sie ihn gar nicht. Es verwirrte sie, machte sie noch unsicherer, als sie sich so schon in seiner Gegenwart fühlte.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Sie wollte jetzt Antworten haben. „Warum, Sirius?"

Verständnislos sah der Gryffindor die Ravenclaw an. „Was meinst du?"

„Warum fragst du mich erst, ob wir reden können, wenn du dann die ganze Zeit nur schweigend neben mir herläufst? Ich habe besseres zu tun, als dir beim Denken zu zusehen. Auch, wenn ich mir den Tag rot im Kalender anstreichen sollte, denn wann kann man dich schon einmal Denken sehen?"

Sirius' Augen blitzten, wie um seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. „Stell dir vor, Carter, auch ich bin ein denkendes Wesen, auch ich habe nicht immer die passenden Worte auf den Lippen, auch ich weiß nicht immer, was richtig und was falsch ist. Ja, ich hatte dich gebeten mit mir zu reden, mit mir einen Spaziergang zu machen. Ich… es tut mir leid, wenn du mich nur als Zeitverschwendung ansiehst, solltest du wohl besser gehen."

Geschockt sah Chris ihn an. War das eben sein Ernst gewesen? Erst schleppte er sie hier nach draußen in die Kälte und dann schickte er sie wieder weg? Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr und die Worte hatten ihr wehgetan auch wenn sie nicht wusste warum, schließlich wollte sie nichts vom ihm. Wortlos wandte sie sich um und ging zurück zum Schloss, einen traurigen und ratlosen Sirius zurücklassend.

***

Auf einem anderen Teil des Schulgeländes gingen ebenfalls zwei Schüler spazieren. Allerdings unterhielten sie sich im Gegensatz zu Sirius und Chris friedlich miteinander. „Ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen", wisperte das Mädchen und lächelte schüchtern, bevor sie auf den Boden sah um ihre aufsteigende Röte vor dem Jungen zu verstecken.

„Ich auch mit dir, Amy", flüsterte Peter leise und nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand, aus Angst, sie könne sie zurückziehen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn los ließ, war es auch nur eine kleine, unscheinbare Berührung, war es im Moment alles, was er brauchte. Ihren Halt, von dem sie nicht einmal wusste, wie wichtig sie ihm war. Einfach ihre Hand in seiner Hand, obwohl es zu sein schien, als ob er sich an ihr fest hielt, damit er nicht fiel.

Amy sah Peter von der Seite her an. Der überraschend feste Griff um ihre Hand störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Doch irgendwie spürte sie, dass von diesem Griff mehr als ein unausgesprochener Wunsch ausging.

„Du bist so still heute", sagte sie vorsichtig, sah, wie Peters Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten, er wirkte sehr angespannt und müde, ständig suchten seine Augen einen Punkt, an welchem sie sich festhalten konnten.

„Wie?", schreckte er hoch, als habe er sich erst jetzt daran erinnert, dass sie neben ihm ging.

Sie lächelte leicht, doch in ihren Augen stand ein besorgter Ausdruck. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du bist so still. Ernsthaft still, meine ich, als wenn dich etwas beschäftigt."

Peter holte tief Luft und presste seine Kiefer auf einander, als wollte er verhindern, dass unbedachte Worte seinen Mund verließen. Er sah nun auf den Boden, blickte angestrengt auf seine Fußspitzen. „Meinst du?", nuschelte er ausweichend, sein Griff um ihre Hand wurde unsicherer.

„Peter, sieh mich an", sagte sie nun und blieb stehen. Auch er hielt im Gehen inne, sah sie jedoch noch immer nicht an, sein Kopf war zur Seite gedreht auf die dunkle Wand des Verbotenen Waldes. Irgendwie schaffte sie es ihn dazu zu bringen, sie doch anzusehen, doch sein Blick war traurig und verschlossen, nichts mehr zu sehen von dem Leuchten, dass ihr immer entgegen strahlte, wenn sie zwei unterwegs waren.

„Was ist los?", wollte sie direkt wissen, wieder wich er ihrem Blick aus, sah in Richtung Wald.

„Es ist… nichts", sagte er leise und ließ ihre Hand los, er hasste es sie anzulügen. Stattdessen steckte er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und drehte sich nun ganz von ihr, konnte ihrem bohrenden Blick nicht länger standhalten.

Nun verschwand auch ihr Lächeln. „Pete, was soll das? Wir gehen zusammen spazieren, du klammerst dich beinahe an meine Hand und schweigst, siehst mich kaum an. Und es ist alles in Ordnung? Ich dachte du…", plötzlich jedoch brach sie ab und statt wie zuvor wütend auszusehen, wirkte sie mit einem Mal sehr verlegen.

Peter hob den Kopf. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er dachte an das Gespräch zurück, welches er gestern Nachmittag mit Remus geführt hatte. Der Werwolf hatte ihm geraten, gegenüber Amy ehrlich zu sein mit dem, was er offenbar fühlte, nur nicht wirklich bereit war, dem Mädchen seiner schlaflosen Nächte dies auch mit zu teilen.

Aber nun? Konnte er dies nun tun nach dem, was Remus letzte Nacht passiert war? Wie konnte er glücklich sein, wenn es seinem Freund und auch seinen Freunden, die letzte Nacht mit ihm zurück gekehrt waren, so schlecht ging? Konnte er nun wirklich an sich denken? Der Verbotene Wald zog immer wieder seinen Blick auf sich, unheilvoll schien er ihm die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht vorzuhalten.

Peter knirschte mit den Zähnen, sie hatten ihren Freund nicht retten können, der Wald hatte gesiegt.

Er schluckte, als ihm wieder Amys Worte in den Sinn kamen. Sein schlechtes Gewissen wuchs, er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Er hatte mit ihr reden wollen und benahm sich als nehme er sie gar nicht wahr.

„Was dachtest du?"

Amy sah nun ihrerseits auf ihre Fußspitzen und wurde rot. „Ich dachte… also, ich hab mich gefragt… gehofft… ob du mich nicht vielleicht… ein bisschen… magst", flüsterte sie so leise, dass Peter es kaum verstehen konnte.

Dann lächelte er, mit einem Mal waren seine Sorgen vergessen. Dort stand sie, das Mädchen, welches er nicht aus seinen Gedanken bekam, welches seine Gefühle in eine Achterbahn verwandelte und mit welchem er zusammen sein wollte.

Noch einmal dachte er an Remus' Worte – und wusste mit einem Mal, dass es richtig war.

Nun war er es, der lächelte. „Darauf musst du nicht hoffen", sagte er und sah ihr nun ganz offen in die Augen. „Denn dessen kannst du dir nun sicher sein: ich mag dich, Amy. Ich mag dich sogar sehr… wirklich… sehr." Zum Ende hin war er immer leiser geworden und knetete verlegen seine Hände. Hatte er zuviel gesagt? Oder zu wenig?

Amy begann zu strahlen. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, Peter wich nicht zurück. „Wie sehr ist denn _sehr_?", hauchte sie beinahe, ihre Blicke hatten sich in einander verharkt.

Peter glaubte zu träumen, ihre Gesichter waren nun ganz dicht bei einander, er konnte den Duft ihres frisch gewaschenen Haares riechen, meinte die Wärme ihrer Nähe zu spüren… seit wann war ihm so heiß? Und seine Lippen so trocken?

„Wirklich… _sehr_", hauchte er zurück und im nächsten Moment schloss er die Augen und meinte zu schweben, als er ihre Lippen auf den seinen spürte, zart und weich. Schüchtern und doch genau wissend, was sie wollte.

Peter war im Himmel, unsicher erwiderte er den Kuss, löste sich jedoch im nächsten Moment wieder von ihr, er musste wissen, was sie dachte, wollte in ihre Augen sehen.

„War es das, was du mir sagen wolltest?", fragte Amy leise, das Strahlen in Peters Augen war zurück gekehrt und ihr Antwort genug.

Dieser nickte nur sprachlos, für diesen Moment gab es keine Worte.

* * *

„Was ist, wenn er nicht wiederkommt?", fragte Beccy bestimmt schon zum hundertsten Mal. Nachdem sie mit James aus dem Büro des Schulleiters in den Gryffindorturm zurückgekommen war, hatte sie sich in Remus Bett vergraben. Irgendwann hatten nach und nach alle den Raum verlassen und nur noch James und Lily waren bei ihr geblieben. Sally war von Dumbledore beauftragt worden, ihnen die Mahlzeiten in den Schlafsaal zu bringen, da er wusste, dass Beccy den Turm nur sehr ungern verlassen würde und wenn dann nur, um nach Remus zu suchen und das wollte er unter allen Umständen vermeiden.

Lily setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich der Schwarzhaarigen über die Schulter. „Er wird wiederkommen, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?", fuhr Beccy ihre Freundin an. Ihre Tränen waren schon vor Stunden versiegt, sie hatte einfach keine mehr. Nur ein trockenes Schluchzen war von Zeit zu Zeit zu hören.

James setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes und zog das Mädchen in seine Arme. Er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen konnte, wusste er doch, dass jedes Wort zu viel wäre. Hilflos sah er über ihre Schulter zu seiner Freundin. Er hatte es noch nie ertragen, wenn es Beccy nicht gut ging, wenn sie weinte. Schon als sie noch kleine Kinder waren, war es so gewesen.

Er erinnerte sich an eine Begebenheit in ihrer frühen Kindheit, sie hatten gerade ihren fünften Geburtstag gefeiert und hatten beide einen Besen bekommen. Keinen Kinderbesen, sondern einen richtigen und darüber hatten sich beide sehr gefreut.

Beccy war bei James zu Besuch gewesen, etwas was sehr oft vorgekommen war. Beccy und James waren im Garten gewesen und wollten eine Runde fliegen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihre Besen ausprobiert hatten. Beccy war zu erst in der Luft gewesen und auch sofort schnell losgeflogen und nicht, wie sie es eigentlich sollten, erst langsam und vorsichtig um sich an den Besen zu gewöhnen.

Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Beccy war ungefähr vier Meter über den Boden geflogen, als sie vom Besen gefallen war. Sie war unsanft auf ihrem linken Arm gelandet und hatte daraufhin laut geweint. James hatte nicht gewusst, was er hatte tun sollen, hatte nur hilflos neben ihr gestanden.

Nach einem Augeblick war seine Mutter gekommen, hatte Beccy getröstet und war mit ihr ins St. Mungos gefloht, damit sie sich dort ihren Arm ansehen konnten. Er war gebrochen gewesen.

Ein paar Stunden später waren Beccy und seine Mutter wieder gekommen und die Irin hatte für geschlagene zwei Tage nicht mehr mit ihm geredet, weil er nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, um sie zu trösten. Sie hatte es nicht verstanden, dass er sich einfach hilflos gefühlt hatte.

Auch heute war es noch nicht anders. Beccy war für ihn einfach ein besonderer Mensch und würde das auch immer bleiben. Egal in welcher Situation sie steckte, er würde ihr immer zur Seite stehen.

Er mochte noch nicht einmal ahnen, wie es ihr ging, doch er erinnerte sich an die ersten Vollmonde, die sie zu viert verbracht hatten. Sowohl er als auch Sirius waren oft verletzt, so waren Beccy und Lily schnell ihre Ersatzheilerinnen geworden, da sie nicht jedes Mal zu der Krankenhexe gehen konnten, wollten sie nicht zu viele unangenehmen Fragen ausweichen müssen. Schon bald hatten sie Remus' Geheimnis erkannt, es hatte heftige Gespräche zwischen ihnen gegeben, wie sie dieses Risiko nur hatten eingehen können.

Doch James, Sirius und Peter waren nicht einen Millimeter von ihrer Meinung abgewichen: Remus war ihr Freund, einer von ihnen und sie standen für einander ein. In jeder Situation.

Auch in der letzten Nacht hatten sie dies getan, dieses Mal endlich alle gemeinsam.

Was passiert war, hatte niemand ahnen können, doch James kannte die schwarzhaarige Irin sehr gut. Er wusste, dass sie sich Vorwürfe machte, ihn nicht zurück gehalten zu haben, nicht für ihn da gewesen zu sein, am Ende ihn selbst in Gefahr gebracht zu haben. Obwohl er wusste, und Beccy im Grunde ebenfalls, dass diese Gedanken Unsinn waren und doch waren sie da, schrieen ihn beinahe an aus den leeren und traurigen, schmerzvollen Augen, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte, es tat ihm in der Seele weh, sie so zu sehen.

Sie kannten sich auf eine andere Art als er und Lily es taten. Er liebte Lily wie keinen Menschen sonst, doch Beccy und Sirius waren wie Geschwister, die Menschen, die ihn vervollständigten.

Diese Menschen nun dermaßen am Boden zu sehen ließ seine Seele bluten, sein eigener Schmerz war ihm unwichtig. Er wollte für seine Freunde da sein, vor allem aber für Lily, Beccy und Sirius.

Noch immer war diese leise Hoffnung da, dass Remus jeden Moment zur Tür herein kam, doch sie schwand mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich. Mit jeder Minute wurde sein Herz ein wenig schwerer, verlor ein bisschen mehr Hoffnung, sich selbst ein Stückchen mehr.

Er schalt sich selbst einen Idioten, wie konnte er jetzt schon die Hoffnung verlieren. Remus galt noch nicht einmal seit vierundzwanzig Stunden als vermisst. Er wusste, dass sein Vater und auch sein Pate alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen würden um ihnen ihren Freund lebendig und wohlauf wieder zu bringen. Sie würde nicht eher ruhen, bis sie dies geschafft hatten, egal wie lange es dauert mochte.

James hatte Vertrauen in die beiden Auroren, doch er wusste auch, dass ihre Gegner mit falschen Mitteln spielten. Sie standen vermutlich auf Voldemorts Seite und sie verabscheuten den Wolf in sich nicht, wie Remus es tat. Sie verließen sich auf seine Instinkte, ließen sich von ihm leiten und ihn die Kontrolle übernehmen.

Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass diese Kontrolle nicht töten bedeutete.

James schluckte, er hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt. Sein Blick glitt zu Lily, welche mit traurigen Augen auf der anderen Seite des Bettes saß und nicht minder hilf- und Kraftlos aussah wie er sich fühlte.

Wieder sah er seinen Freund vor sich, wie er als Moony im Wald zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass dies Lily gewesen war, seine Lily, die dort hinter einem fremden Werwolf her gerannt wäre ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umzudrehen,

wurde ihm das Herz schwer.

Er merkte nicht, wie sein Blick härter wurde bei dieser Vorstellung. Zwischen Beccy und Remus hatte er nie etwas wie Eifersucht bemerkt, was aber nicht hieß, dass es nicht existierte. Er wusste, oder meinte zu ahnen, wie viel die Irin dem Werwolf bedeutete, dass er in ihr die Person gefunden hatte, an deren Seite er sein Leben verbringen wollte. Auch Beccy hatte sich seit der Beziehung mit Remus verändert, sie war ruhiger geworden und ihre Blicke, wenn sie ihren Freund ansah, sprachen mehr als tausend Worte.

Warum also sollte es keine Eifersucht geben? Wie würde er sich fühlen, wäre er an Beccys Stelle? Schlichtweg grausam, wie er nach einem weiteren Blick auf Lily entschied.

Sie war sein Leben und wenn sie jemals getrennt würden, hätte eben jenes keinen Sinn mehr. Es wäre leer, ohne Inhalt, wie eine leere Pappschachtel, die zwar nach außen hin bunt bemalt war, jedoch innen rau und spröde war, dunkel und kalt.

Ein Stich durchfuhr sein Herz, als er daran dachte, dass genau dies Beccy gerade fühlen musste. Es war ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht gewesen, sie alle zusammen dort draußen – und er hatte sie verlassen, war dem fremden Werwolf gefolgt ohne zu zögern und hatte sich nicht einmal umgedreht, als habe er sie im selben Moment vergessen.

James wachte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Beccy sich mit aller Macht in seinen Pullover gekrallt hatte und an seine Brust gelehnt eingeschlafen war.

Dieses Bild ließ ihn Lächeln, er war froh, dass sie scheinbar etwas ruhiger geworden war und sich nun in Morpheus' Arme begeben hatte.

Sanft versuchte er ihre angespannten Finger aus dem Stoff zu lösen, um sie auf das Bett legen zu können. Aber alles, was passierte war, dass sich Beccys Griff noch ein wenig mehr verkrampfte. Ergeben zuckte er mit den Schultern und ließ sich seitlich auf Remus' Bett fallen, so dass er mit Beccy in seinen Armen auf diesem lag.

„Leg dich zu uns Lils, versuch auch du etwas zu schlafen", flüsterte er leise. Lily tat dies auch und so lagen sie zu dritt, eng aneinander gekuschelt und sich gegenseitig Halt gebend, im Bett des Vermissten und hofften, dass wenn sie ihre Augen wieder öffnen würden, dieser vor seinem Bett stand und sie fröhlich lachend aus diesem vertrieb.


	67. Auf der Suche

Hey ihr Lieben,

erst einmal wollen wir **Michelle, Nermya, pippo2610 und Suschy**, ganz lieb für ihre Kommentare danken. Es ist schön zu lesen, dass doch noch jemand da ist, der diese Story liest.

**Michelle**: Es ist schade, dass du denkst, wir entfernen uns vom "Thema" dieser FF. Wir finden, dass dem nicht so ist. Klar es gab Kapitel, in denen es ruhiger war, in denen sie sich nicht nur um den Krieg gekümmert haben, aber genau das sollten sie auch, denn wie die 13 beschloßen haben, sollen sich die acht Schüler erst einmal auf die Schule konzentrieren und hinterher in den Krieg einsteigen. Bedenke bitte immer, dass es noch Schüler sind, die, wenn alles gut läuft auch ein Leben nach dem Krieg haben und darauf müssen sie sich auch vorbereiten. Aber gerade, wenn du die letzten Kapitel richtig gelesen hättest, wüsstest du, dass es nicht nur alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen ist. Vielleicht gefällt dir die Story ja irgendwann wieder, wir würden uns freuen.

**Nermya**: Dein Kommi haben wir ja schon per PN beantwortet *grins*

**pippo2610**: WOW innerhalb von 24 Stunden? Du hast unseren vollsten Respekt, immerhin sind das ganze gute 600 Seiten zu lesen gewesen und das innerhalb so kurzer Zeit. Das zaubert ein strahlendes Lächeln auf unsere Lippen. Und das du findest, dass unsere Story eine der besten überhaupt ist, lässt uns gleich dazu noch ein paar Zentimeter wachsen *grins* Magst du uns sagen, was dir gefällt? Und ob es auch Dinge gibt, die dir nicht gefallen? Wir können uns nämlich nur weiterentwickeln, wenn wir sowohl positive als auch negative Kritik bekommen.

**Suschy**: Keinerlei Kritik? Wow das freut uns. Hier ist auch schon das neue Kaitel, hoffentlich gefällt dir das auch.

Wir würden uns freuen, wenn es nun öfters vorkommen würde, dass uns mehr als vielleicht einer sagt, was er von unserer Geschichte hält. Wir "verlangen" ja garnicht, dass ihr zu jedem Kapitel etwas sagt, aber ab und zu wäre einfach schön.

Bis zum nächsten Mal und viel Spaß

Cassio & vojka

_**Kapitel 66 **_

**Auf der Suche**

„Vermisst?!", rief John entsetzt aus. Das Wort klang unnatürlich laut nach in dem Esszimmer der Lupinfarm.

Lauras Augen hatten sich bei den Worten des Schulleiters geweitet. Sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach. Hatte dieser Mann ihr doch vor sieben Jahren versprochen auf ihren Sohn aufzupassen, während er in der Schule war. Hatte er doch versprochen alles Leid von ihm fernzuhalten, ihn zu beschützen und nun war Remus verschwunden. Aber da fiel ihr etwas an den Worten des Direktors auf. Sie dachte einen Moment nach und rief sich die Worte von damals in Erinnerung, bevor sie zögernd nachfragte. „Professor, was heißt das, im _Verbotenen Wald_? Ich dachte, Remus ist in diesen Nächten in einer gesicherten Hütte, wie kann er da in den Wald kommen?"

Dumbledore überlegte, wie er es ihnen am besten erklären konnte. Unbehaglich strich er sich über den langen Bart, er war schließlich selbst dafür verantwortlich, was die Schüler in diesen Nächten taten. Er hatte es seit Dezember gewusst und war nicht eingeschritten, obwohl dieser Wald seinen Namen nicht umsonst trug und für Schüler nun einmal verboten war. Und genau in diesen Wald hatte er den Sohn der Lupins, gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden, Monat für Monat gelassen in dem Vertrauen, dass es gut gehen würde. Bis zum letzten Mond war es das auch immer… bis letzte Nacht. „Nun, seit seinem fünften Schuljahr verbringt Remus den Vollmond nicht mehr alleine. Seine Freunde, James, Sirius und Peter, sind Animagi geworden und begleiten ihn seit dem. Nachdem der Wolf in Remus die drei Tiere akzeptiert und in sein Rudel aufgenommen hatte, gehen sie nachts in den Verbotenen Wald und kehren stets kurz vor Sonnenaufgang dorthin zurück." Dumbledore seufzte tief und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob es nicht ein Fehler gewesen war, diese Ausflüge toleriert zu haben. Aber die letzten zwei Jahre war nie etwas passiert. James und Sirius hatten den Wolf stets unter Kontrolle gehabt und bis auf ein paar kleinere Verletzungen bei den beiden war nie etwas passiert. Da selbst Remus' Selbstverletzungen erheblich abgenommen hatten, hatte er sich nicht gezwungen gesehen, einzugreifen… ein Fehler?

Laura verstand von der Erklärung nicht wirklich etwas. Sie lebte nun zwar seit fast zwanzig Jahren in der Welt der Zauberer, aber trotzdem war ihr noch immer vieles fremd. Sie würde später mit ihrem Mann darüber reden und sich alles genau erklären lassen, denn nun interessierte sie etwas anders mehr. „Was passiert jetzt? Was wird getan, um ihn wieder zu finden? Wo könnte er sein und was könnte man von ihm wollen?" Die Angst um ihren einzigen Sohn war überdeutlich zu hören, ihre Hand klammerte sich in die ihres Mannes.

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt durchkämmen die Väter von James und Rebecca mit ein paar ihrer Kollegen den Verbotenen Wald, auf der Suche nach Hinweisen, die uns helfen können. Wir tun wirklich alles in unserer Macht stehende, um Ihren Sohn zu finden und wohlbehalten zurück zu bringen. Warum der andere Werwolf im Wald war, ob dies nur ein Zufall oder doch Absicht war, können wir jetzt noch nicht sagen. Da werden wir noch abwarten müssen. Vielleicht werden darauf Hinweise gefunden." Dumbledore hasste in diesem Moment seinen Job. Er arbeitete zwar gerne mit den heranwachsenden Hexen und Zauberern zusammen, leitete sie an und half ihnen den Weg ins Leben zu finden, aber in solchen Momenten verfluchte er es, Schulleiter zu sein. Er war nur froh, dass so etwas nicht sehr häufig vorkam.

Laura hatte sich in die Arme ihres Mannes geflüchtet, auf der Suche nach Trost und Halt, auch wenn es diesen nicht minder schwer traf, dass sein einziger Sohn als vermisst galt. Damals, als Remus gebissen worden war und sie ihn beinahe verloren hatten, war er schon beinahe daran zerbrochen. Ob er das noch einmal durchstehen würde, wusste er nicht. Er konnte nur hofften, dass es ihm gut ging und er gesund wieder zu ihnen zurückkommen würde.

„Halten Sie uns auf dem Laufenden?", fragte John, seine Stimme zitterte kaum merklich.

„Aber selbst verständlich. Sie werden über alle Fortschritte sofort informiert werden. Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun? Ansonsten würde ich an die Schule zurückkehren und sehen, ob die Auroren schon etwas in Erfahrung gebracht haben." Dumbledore sah das Ehepaar Lupin beinahe etwas zerknirscht an. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihm nicht die Schuld gaben, die Aufsichtspflicht verletzt zu haben; das Unwissen über Remus' Verbleib, nicht zu wissen, was mit ihm geschehen war und wann und vor allem in welchem Zustand sie ihn wieder sehen würden, bereitete ihm Magenschmerzen.

John schüttete den Kopf. „Nein, alles was Sie tun können, ist uns unseren Sohn zurückzubringen." Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar, so leise hatte dieser gesprochen. Aber Dumbledore hatte ihn gehört, waren doch die einzigen Geräusche im Raum das Atmen der drei anwesenden Personen und das gleichmäßige Ticken der großen Standuhr.

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. John begleitete ihn noch zur Tür. Gerade als der Direktor hindurch treten wollte, hörten sie ein leises Fiepen, was wohl ein Bellen hätte sein können. Als die beiden Männer auf den Boden sahen, saß dort Fang, der kleine Saurüde, der den Schulleiter ansah. Scheinbar mochte er diesen und wollte nicht, dass er ohne ihn ging.

Aber das würde er auch nicht. Auch, wenn er nicht bei Dumbledore leben würde.

Beide Männer wussten aber, dass es dem Kleinen bei Hagrid nie an etwas fehlen würde. Der Direktor bückte sich und hob den kleinen, schwarzen Kerl vom Boden hoch. „Du möchtest wohl gerne mit mir mit kommen?", fragte er freundlich und erntete ein leises Winseln dafür. „Hagrid wird sich freuen, wenn er dich sieht", sagte er leise, bevor er sich mit den Worten „Wir werden ihn finden", von John Lupin verabschiedete.

Er trug das kleine Fellknäul auf dem Arm und schritt den Kiesweg hinab in Richtung Tor. Kaum hatte er die Appariergrenze erreicht, verschwand der Schuleiter mit einem leisen Plopp um kurz darauf vor der Toren Hogwarts' wieder aufzutauchen.

Noch immer in Gedanken durchschritt er die Barriere, Fang fiepte kurz als er die Zauber spürte, die ihn schließlich wie eine Wand ein zu schließen schienen – der unsichtbare Schutzwall Hogwarts'.

Dumbledore nahm Kurs auf die Hütte des Wildhüters und hoffte, diesen anzutreffen. Hagrid hatte zwar verkündet, sich mit einigen Zentauren zu einer Beratung zu treffen, jedoch wusste der Direktor nicht, wann diese Sitzung statt finden sollte.

So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu klopfen und zu warten, dass ihm jemand öffnete. Er hatte Glück, Rauch stieg aus dem Schornstein der Steinhütte, somit war der Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts zu Hause.

„Guten Abend, Hagrid", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, als der Halbriese ihm die Tür öffnete, bewaffnet mit einem Kochlöffel und in eine zeltgroße Schürze gekleidet, die über und über mit Mehl bestäubt war.

„'N Abend, Professor Dumbledore, Sir", antwortete dieser verblüfft und trat schnell zur Seite um den Schulleiter ein zu lassen. „Was kann ich für Sie tun? Bin gerade beschäftigt, versuche mich an Knusperkeksen, mögen Sie mal probieren?"

Dumbledore lächelte, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. Er wollte Hagrid nicht beleidigen, doch wenn dessen normale Kekse schon zu beinahe-Kieferbrüchen führten, mochte er sich nicht ausmalen, was der Halbriese unter „Knusperkeksen" verstand. „Nein danke, Hagrid. Ich bin her gekommen, weil ich denke, dass ein so fabelhafter Wildhüter, wie du es einer bist, auch eine passende Begleitung braucht."

Damit öffnete er seinen Umhang, unter welchem er den Welpen versteckt und vor der Kälte geschützt hatte. Der kleine Körper schmiegte sich ängstlich an ihn und der kleine Saurüde sah Hagrid nun aus großen, ängstlichen Augen an.

Hagrid war völlig aus dem Häuschen. „Professor, ist der etwa… für mich? So ein kleines Ding, der braucht ordentliches Futter um groß und stark zu werden, wissen Sie? Ich meine… wo haben Sie den her, den kleinen Kerl?" Hagrid murmelte weiter, während er seine Knusperkekse völlig vergessen zu haben schien und stattdessen nun ein riesiges rohes Steak vor sich liegen hatte, auf welches er munter einhackte.

Vorsichtig setzte Dumbledore den kleinen Fang ab, der sich vor Angst auf den Boden drückte. „Du freust dich also? Ich habe ihn von Mister und Misses Lupin, sie haben keinen Abnehmer für den armen Kleinen gefunden, da er zu ängstlich und zurück haltend ist für seine Rasse, ganz und gar kein Jagdhund seiner Art."

„Ach, das macht nichts, Professor, wir werden den Kleinen schon groß kriegen, meinen Sie nicht? Ich nehm' ihn einfach mit zu den Zentauren, dann kann er gleich den Wald kennen lernen und die anderen Bewohner, Sie wissen schon."

Dumbledore lächelte, hatte er mit seiner Wahl also Recht gehabt, Hagrid würde für Fang sorgen wie kein Zweiter.

„Ich danke dir, Hagrid. Ich bin sicher, Fang wird es gut bei dir haben."

Damit verabschiedete er sich auch bereits wieder, er musste ins Schloss und Kontakt mit zwei bestimmten Auroren aufnehmen und hoffte aus ganzem Herzen, dass es bereits etwas Neues über den vermissten Werwolf aus der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gab.

* * *

„Geht zurück ins Ministerium und versucht dort herauszubekommen, wo sich zurzeit die Werwolfrudel aufhalten. Morgen werden wir sie einzeln absuchen, in der Hoffnung so etwas zu erfahren", sagte Liam, kurz bevor er und die andere acht Auroren den Verbotenen Wald auf den Hogwartsländereien verließen. Sie hatten seit heute Morgen ununterbrochen gesucht und keinen einzigen Hinweis auf den Verbleib von Remus Lupin gefunden. Patrick und er wollten nun ins Schloss gehen, um mit Albus zu reden und zu beratschlagen, was als nächstes getan werden sollte. Moody und die anderen des Suchtrupps schlugen einen anderen Weg aus dem Wald heraus an, während Liam und Patrick weiter in Richtung des Schlosses gingen.

Ein letzets Mal wollte Patrick zu der Stelle, welche die Kinder ihnen beschrieben hatten. Die Lichtung mit dem Bach, jenes kleine Gewässer, welches Moony bisher immer zurück gehalten hatte.

Bisher.

Er presste die Kiefer fester zusammen, sie mussten Remus einfach finden – lebend. Eine andere Alternative gab es nicht. Niemals sollte Beccy diesen Schmerz des Verlustes erfahren, welchen ihn beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht hatte – und das, obwohl Leyah die Banshee nur gesehen hatte – die Ungewissheit des Todes seiner Frau hatte ihn innerlich zermürbt.

Wenn Remus nun etwas ernsthaftes zugestoßen war… - nein, es war unmöglich, diesen Gedanken zu beenden, es zerriss ihm beinahe das Herz, wenn er an seine hilflos weinende Tochter dachte, die im Büro des Schulleiters in seinen Armen gelegen hatte.

Matt nahm er eine Stimme hinter sich wahr und erkannte beinahe erschreckt, das es Liam war. Er hatte seinen Freund völlig vergessen.

„Komm, Pat. Das bringt doch nichts, wir haben jeden Stein umgedreht und etliche Aufspür- und Analysezauber gesprochen und nichts gefunden – "

„Dann suchen wir eben so lange weiter, bis wir etwas finden!", rief er verzweifelt und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Liam, ich _muss_ ihn finden! Ich habe es ihr versprochen, verstehst du? Ich würde es mir nie verzweihen, wenn –"

„Herrgott, Patrick! Jetzt gib dir nicht die Schuld, dass Remus verschwunden ist, verdammt! Wir haben unser Bestes gegeben, mehr können wir nicht tun. Beccy wird es verstehen, da bin ich sicher. Ausserdem ist Remus stark. Er hat diesen Wald schon unzählige Male als Werwolf erkundet, er weiß sich zu wehren."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, in der Patrick sichtlich mit sich kämpfte, als sie ein dunkle Stimme hinter sich hörten. Mit erhobenen Zauberstäben drehten sie sich um.

„Verzeihung", sprach der große und stolze Zentaur, welcher nun zwischen zwei Bäumen hervor getreten kam.

Schnell steckten die beiden Auroren ihre Stäbe weg.

„Ich hörte, wie ihr soeben über den Werwolf spracht, welcher in den Schatten verschwand."

Irritiert sahen Liam und Patrick ihr Gegenüber an. „Weißt du etwas darüber?", fragte der Ire, noch nie hatte einer von ihnen einem leibhaften Zentauren gegenüber gestanden.

Er war groß, sehr muskulös und hatte etwas Zeitloses an sich, etwas kraftvolles, elegantes.

Kurz senkte er den Kopf und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Mein Name ist Eoghan und ich sah, was in jener Nacht passierte." Er machte eine Pause, als wartete er auf eine Zustimmung der Menschen. Schnell nickten diese, gaben ihm das Zeichen, fort zu fahren.

„Es war eine volle Nacht. Jener, den ihr Moony nennt, war wie immer in Begleitung seiner Freunde in diesem Wald, auch, wenn es mehr als sonst waren. Doch er verließ sie, einsam kehrten sie zurück."

Liam nickte, das wussten sie bereits.

„Auf der anderen Seite, welche der Werwolf in dieser Nacht niemals betritt, lauerte in der letzten Nacht das Böse. Eine Gefahr, dunkel wie der Schatten und böse wie die Blutgier selbst. Wir versuchten sie zurück zu treiben, blieben jedoch erfolglos. Schließlich setzten wir Pfeile ein – auch die blieben wirkungslos, wie an einer unsichtbaren Wand prallten sie einfach ab, ohne den fremden Werwolf zu treffen." In sein Gesicht war einen Ausdruck des Unglaubens und Entsetzens getreten, als konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was er gestern gesehen hatte. „Wir mussten fliehen, trafen zwei junge Menschen, welche die Gabe besitzen, sich in Tiere zu verwandeln. Doch weder Bussard noch Phönix vermochten etwas auszurichten. Dann erreichte die Fremde den uns bekannten Werwolf und seine Freunde. Wir beobachteten alles aus der Ferne, konnten jedoch nicht eingreifen.

Dann folgte er ihr, sprang über den Graben und gemeinsam verschwanden sie in den Schatten der Nacht, als wäre es nie anders gewesen.

Doch lasst euch gesagt sein, tapfere Menschen, ihr werdet hier nicht finden, was ihr sucht, verwischt sind längst die Spuren der Nacht, verloren die Fährten der Freunde. Gewiss ist nur eines: sie sind nicht länger hier und auch nicht länger Kreaturen der Nacht.

Vielleicht vermag die Sonne ihm den Weg zurück weisen. Lebt wohl."

Mit diesen Worten verneigte er sich ein weiteres Mal und verschwand mit leisem Hufgetrappel zwischen den Bäumen.

Liam seufzte. „Also war es doch kein Zufall. Jemand hat ihn gesucht – und gefunden."

„Warum zur Hölle entführt jemand einen Werwolf? Ich denke nicht, dass das _Werwolf-Fangkommando _dahinter steckt. Du etwa? Soviel ich weiß, ist Remus nicht einmal im Ministerium registriert, da er so jung gebissen wurde.."

„Nein", gab Liam zu. „Kinder in dem Alter sterben meistens, wenn sie gebissen werden und damit er keine Schwierigkeiten auf Hogwarts bekommt, ist er bis heute nicht registriert. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, fällt mir nur einer ein, der ihn entführen könnte, auch wenn ich keinen Sinn dahinter erkenne."

Patrick sah ihn fragend an, Liam nickte. Nun nickte auch der Ire verstehend, es war gefährlich, den Namen Voldemorts laut auszusprechen. Man wusste nie, wer mithörte, gerade in einem Wald wie diesem.

Plötzlich hatten es die beiden Auroren sehr eilig, hoch zum Schloss zu kommen, schließlich befanden sie sich auf offiziell verbotenem Gebiet – warum der Zentaur so freundlich zu ihnen gewesen war, anstatt sie sogleich mit einem seiner Pfeile aufzuspiessen, konnten sie sich selbst nicht erklären.

Verwirrt und tief in Gedanken machten sich die beiden Freunde auf zum Schloss, nicht wissend, wie es weiter gehen sollte.

* * *

Remus hatte den Kopf gesenkt, er konnte ihnen nicht länger ins Gesicht sehen. Unnatürlich verkrampft saß er auf seinem Stuhl, die Arme streng nach hinten gebogen und gefesselt, seine Hand- und Fussgelenke schmerzten.

_Seit wann benutzen Todesser Seile?_, fragte er sich und versuchte erneut, seine Handgelenk zu bewegen. Es schmerzte, als seine Haut aufriss; Remus fluchte innerlich, das Seil schnürte sich jetzt genau in die offene Wunde und brannte höllisch.

Plötzlich ging ein Raunen durch die Anwesenden. Bisher hatten sie nur geglotzt, als sei er ein aussätziges Tier – oder sie gierten darauf, ihn leiden zu sehen.

Zwei Personen betraten den Raum und Remus musste nicht aufsehen, da wusste er bereits, wer nun vor ihm stand.

„So so der junge Lupin. Vorzeigeschüler von Hogwarts", sagte Voldemort mit kalter Stimme, vereinzeltes höhnisches Gelächter war zu hören.

„Was würde der alte Dumbledore sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass sein Schutzbefohlender einem anderen Werwolf freiwillig gefolgt ist? Wo du doch hoch und heilig versprochen hattest, immer alle Regeln einzuhalten. Und was muss ich da sehen? Wie ein räudiger Köter läufst du ihm hinterher – erbärmlich."

Die Stimme Voldemorts war so voller Hohn, Abscheu und Spott, dass Remus, spätestens, als er den Sinn seiner Worte verstand, doch aufsah.

Und beinahe zusammenzuckte; die zweite Person hatte er bei den Worten des dunklen Lords vollkommen ausgeblendet.

Seine Augen verdunkelten sich, seiner Kehle entfuhr ein Knurren, als er den dunkelhaarigen, groß gewachsenen Mann vor sich sah, welcher ihn beinahe lüstern musterte.

„So sieht man sich wieder, Remus John Lupin", sagte Fenrir Greyback.

In Remus explodierte etwas. Dort stand er, der Mann, der sein Leben zu Nichte gemacht hatte. Der ihm seine Kindheit genommen hatte und jede Möglichkeit, jemals „normal" sein zu können – dort stand er und sah ihn verächtlich grinsend an, während Remus an einen Stuhl gefesselt war und somit gezwungen war, zu ihm aufzusehen.

„Hattest du jemand anderen erwartet?", fragte er zähneknirschend, Greyback lachte hohl.

„Oh nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich bin entzückt, dich nach so langer Zeit wieder zu treffen… junger Welpe."

Erneut riss Remus – oder Moony – an den Fesseln, knurrte und wollte nichts lieber, als seinem Gegenüber die Kehle herausreißen.

„Aber aber, junger Werwolf, nicht so stürmisch", sagte mit einem Mal die Fremde, die ihn hier her gelockt hatte. „Du wirst diese Fesseln bald ablegen können – wenn du tust, was wir verlangen, so einfach ist das. Wehrst du dich, dauert es nur umso länger. Es liegt ganz bei dir."

Remus bedachte sie mit einem mörderischen Blick, der seine Wirkung aber weit verfehlte – sie lachte nur.

„Ist gut, Eleonora. Er wird schon wissen, wann es besser ist, zur Vernunft zu kommen. Bis dahin ist er unser… Gast."

Remus' Miene war eisern, niemals würde er „zur Vernunft" kommen, wie es Voldemort so eben ausgedrückt hatte. Eher verhungerte auf diesem verdammten Stuhl, als in Voldemorts Machenschaften einzusteigen.

„Überlege es dir gut", sagte Voldemort, ehe er einem der Todesser ein Handzeichen gab. Remus wurde vom Stuhl losgebunden, seine Hände und Füße blieben jedoch gefesselt und man schleifte ihn in eine grobe, dunkle und feuchte Zelle.

***

Besorgt runzelte Albus Dumbledore die Stirn. Keiner der sieben Schüler war zum Abendessen erschienen und Liam und Patrick hatten ernüchternde Nachrichten von ihrer Suche im Verbotenen Wald mitgebracht. Keine Spur von Remus, es war nur eine Frage von Tagen, bis das Ministerium davon Wind bekam und dann war mitunter die ganze Schule in Gefahr. Es war seine Verantwortung. Er würde für Remus Lupin die Hand ins Feuer legen, aber das Ministerium sah die Sache etwas anders – Remus war ein Werwolf. Eine dunkle, Menschen gefährdende Kreatur, welche verboten und verdammt gehörte.

Albus seufzte. Wenn es wirklich eine zweite Werwölfin gegeben hatte, musste er mit den Zentauren reden, sie sollten den Wald patrouillieren und jegliche Vorkommnisse melden, die verdächtig erschienen. Vielleicht sollte er morgen noch einmal zu Hagrid gehen und ihn nach dem Zusammentreffen mit den Zentauren fragen. Da diese aber nicht gern für Menschen arbeiteten, würde es schwierig sein sie zu bitten, für ihn den Wald zu sichern.

Denn sollte dies ein Plan Voldemorts sein, hatten sie ein weitaus größeres Problem.

Gedankenverloren trat der Schulleiter ans Fenster seines Büros und sah auf die in Dunkelheit gehüllten Ländereien. Sie mussten es schaffen.

Der Direktor wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, sollte sein Schüler sich in den Händen Voldemorts befinden. Es war nicht auszudenken, wenn der dunkle Lord sich am anderen Ende des Verbotenen Waldes befinden sollte, so nah an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Konnte er es verantworten, das Ministerium nicht zu informieren und zu riskieren, dass dieser das Schloss angriff? Er wollte Remus schützen, doch was wäre der Preis? Konnte er um einen Schüler zu schützen, Hunderte andere gefährden?

Ein beruhigendes Trillern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Phönix Fawkes erhob sich von seiner Stange und landete auf seiner Schulter. Sanft strich der Schulleiter seinem treuen Begleiter über das rot-goldene Gefieder.

„Was soll ich nur machen, mein Schöner? Hast du nicht einen Rat für mich?", fragte er leise und sah ihm tief in die schwarzen Knopfaugen.

Fawkes legte seinen Kopf leicht schief. Ein Außenstehender konnte annehmen, dass sich die beiden verständigen – stumm unterhielten. Noch einmal seufzte Dumbledore fast lautlos.

Sie würden wohl einfach abwarten müssen und schauen, was die Zeit bringen würde. Noch war nicht klar, ob Remus sich überhaupt in Voldemorts Gewalt befand. Keiner konnte sagen, wer die geheimnisvolle Werwölfin war und ob sie überhaupt zu dessen Anhänger gehörte und so brachte alles Spekulieren nichts. Remus war immerhin noch nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden verschwunden und keiner konnte sagen, was noch kommen würde.


	68. Der Gefangene

Hey ihrs,

bei so lieben Kommis können wir ja gar nichts anderes tun, als ein neues Kapitelchen hochzuladen oder? Wir möchten uns erst einmal bei pippo und bei Valerie für ihre Rückmeldungen bedanken.

Wann Remus aus seiner Gefangenschaft kommt und ob überhaupt und vorallem wie, wenn es denn klappt, werden wir hier an dieser Stelle natürlich noch nicht verraten. Wäre ja sonst langweilig *grins*

Wir wünschen euch nun viel Spaß und hoffen, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefällt.

LG

vojka & Cassio

_**Kapitel 67**_

**Der Gefangene**

Sieben Tage war Remus Lupin nun schon in der Gewalt Voldemorts.

Sieben Tage, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor kamen, eine Woche voller Ungewissheit, Sehnsucht, Wut und Hass. Gefühle, die gegensätzlicher nicht hätten sein können und doch so elementar waren, dass sie Remus beinahe um den Verstand brachten.

Bis auf den ersten Abend hatte er Voldemort nicht mehr gesehen und war auch froh darüber. Der ‚_Besuch'_, den er täglich bekam, reichte ihm vollkommen. Greyback kam täglich bei ihm vorbei um ihn zu überreden, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Wobei _überreden_ hier keineswegs wörtlich gemeint war, der Werwolf schien mehr ein Mann der Taten zu sein. Seiner Meinung nach war jeder Werwolf gleich, egal ob er nun in einem Rudel lebte oder wie in Remus Fall meinte, dass er unter Menschen leben müsste. Werwolf war Werwolf, sie mussten zusammen halten, schließlich waren sie eine eigene Spezies, die ihr Recht einforderte und dafür kämpfen sollte. Menschen waren in seinen Augen unwürdig, schwach und intolerant.

Aber Fenrir war nicht der einzige, der zu ihm kam. Die Werwölfin, die ihn hierher gebracht hatte, kam ebenfalls täglich. Sie brachte ihm etwas zu essen, manchmal auch mehr oder weniger frisches Wasser.

Aber leider blieb es nicht nur dabei, dass sie das Essen in seine Zelle stellte, nein, sie blieb immer bei ihm, warf ihm anzügliche Blicke zu und machte hier und da Bemerkungen, dass Remus ihr gefallen würde und ob er nicht ein wenig „_Spaß"_ mit ihr haben wollte.

Remus sträubte sich immer. Seine Gedanken waren allein bei Beccy, der Frau, die er so sehr liebte. Er konnte zwar nicht leugnen, dass Eleonora gut aussah mit ihren schulterlangen braunen Locken, den graublauen Augen und der schlanken und sportlichen Figur. Aber wenn Remus eines gemerkt hatte in den letzten Tagen, dann war es, dass er Beccy mehr als sein Leben liebte und sich nach ihr sehnte.

Mühsam versuchte Remus sich von der Pritsche, die in seiner Zelle stand, zu erheben. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht. Die täglichen Folterrungen und auch das wenige Essen und Trinken, was er bekam, zerrten an seinem Kräften.

Leichter Schwindel erfasste ihn, seine Beine zitterten. Er hielt in der Bewegung inne und atmete ein paar Mal kontrolliert ein und aus, bis die Punkte vor seinen Augen weniger wurden.

Er sehnte sich nach den Heiltränken Madam Pomfreys und hatte das Gefühl, der Vollmond hätte noch immer seine kalten Hände nach ihm ausgestreckt.

Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis er bei der Latrine angekommen war, seine Zelle maß nur wenige Schritte. Er wusste nicht, wie spät es war, doch das machte nichts, Hauptsache, er war für diesen Moment allein. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und das Gesicht, fühlte sich widerlich, schmutzig, stinkend und vor allem einsam.

Ob sie bereits nach ihm suchten? Wer ihn wohl vermisste? Wie ging es seinen Freunden, wie ging es vor allem Beccy? Hatte sie jemanden, der sie tröstete oder war sie genau so einsam wie er selbst?

Oder… tröstete sie sich mitunter mit jemand anderem?

Remus' Gesichtszüge wurden hart. Da war sie wieder, die immer nagende Unsicherheit. Nun waren sie getrennt und keiner konnte sagen, wann er hier heraus kommen würde, oder ob er überhaupt jemals das Tageslicht wiedersehen würde.

Doch wann auch immer das sein sollte, an seinen Gefühlen für Beccy würde sich nichts ändern. So lange hatte er die Schwarzhaarige in Gedanken geliebt, aus der Ferne beobachtet und sich nach ihr gesehnt, immer davon überzeugt, dass so eine selbst bewusste, starke Frau wie Rebecca Marie O'Connor jemanden wie ihn, Remus John Lupin, niemals wahr nehmen, geschweige denn, lieben würde.

Er lächelte, wie sehr er sich doch getäuscht hatte. Drei Monate waren sie jetzt zusammen, drei Monate, die ihm wie ein Traum vorgekommen waren. Drei Monate, in denen er sich so sicher wie noch nie gefühlt hatte, in denen er beinahe vergessen hatte, dass es neben Remus Lupin auch Moony in ihm gab, jene dunkle Kreatur, die er von Grundauf hasste und verabscheute.

Und doch war es der Werwolf, der ihn hier her gebracht hatte, der Grund, wieso er überhaupt hier war und hier fest gehalten wurde. Greyback wollte ihn zu „einen von ihnen" machen, er gehöre nicht zu den intoleranten Menschen, die Werwölfe wegsperrten und einengten, überwachten.

„Nein!", sagte Remus laut, wie um sich selbst zu widersprechen und die Gedanken zu verbannen. Hatten seine Freunde ihm nicht immer wieder versichert, er sei kein solcher Werwolf, keine Bestie, kein blutrünstiges Monster –

Sein Blick fiel auf sieben senkrechte Kratzer an der Wand, jeden Tag hatte er einen von ihnen gezogen. Plötzlich kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke: James. James und Beccy, Geburtstage, eine Party. Heute war der einunddreißigste März, James' achtzehnter Geburtstag lag bereits vier Tage zurück. Remus stöhnte. Sein bester Freund hatte Geburtstag und er war nicht da.

Ob sie ohne ihn die lang geplante Party feierten?

Remus' Herz zog sich zusammen, als er an seine Freunde dachte, die nun vielleicht munter lachend, mit viel Butterbier und Musik, einem Haufen an Essen, in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und gemeinsam mit dem gesamten Haus Party feierten, wie sie es geplant hatten – der Dreiergeburtstag von Remus, Beccy und James.

Oder würden sie gar nicht feiern? Saßen sie vielleicht mit gesenkten Köpfen in ihrem Schlafsaal und warteten vergebens auf seine Rückkehr?

Wütend schlug er mit der Hand gegen die raue Steinwand, es klatschte, es schmerzte – es war ihm egal. Alles, was er wollte, war bei seinen Freunden sein, jetzt, wo sie ihm so sehr fehlten, war ihm erst schmerzhaft bewusst, wie sehr er sie um sich brauchte. Ihre Verrücktheiten, aber auch ihre Sicherheit, dass sie immer zu ihm standen, obwohl sie hinter seine Maske blickten und wussten, wie es in ihm drin aussah. Obwohl sie nicht nur Remus, sondern auch Moony kannten und ihn trotzdem noch immer als ihren Freund anerkannten.

Er brauchte diese Gewissheit, dass immer jemand da war, die unsichtbare Schulter zum anlehnen, die nur Freunde einem bieten können.

Und natürlich Beccy, jene Frau, der er sein Herz geschenkt hatte und die das für ihn Undenkbare wahr gemacht hatte – sie liebte ihn.

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie er im Laufen innegehalten hatte. Er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf seinen Atem. Spürte, wie die schleimige Luft seine Lungen füllte und wieder verließ, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte. Er hörte sein Herz schlagen, spürte das Pumpen der Herzkammern, die das Blut in die Arterien pumpten, die große Hauptschlagader, die stumm pochte und das Blut im ganzen Körper verteilte. Warmes Blut – Menschenblut.

Er öffnete die Augen. Er war kein Monster, er war nicht „einer von ihnen". Er war Remus John Lupin, ein Mensch, gefangener Schüler Hogwarts'.

* * *

Müde kamen sieben Gryffindors von einem Treffen mit ihrem Schulleiter zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Keiner von ihnen wollte dort bleiben, die Stimmung, die dort herrschte, war ihnen zu ausgelassen. Die Gryffindors feierten. Aber keiner bemerkte, dass die, die sie befeierten, nicht in der Stimmung dazu waren. Mit hängenden Köpfen gingen sie durch den Raum auf die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen zu.

„Hey, wollt ihr nicht mit feiern?", fragte ein Sechstklässler, der die sieben Trauermienen gesehen hatte.

„Nein Danke, David. Aber nett, dass du fragst", antwortete Sirius niedergeschlagen und folgte seinen Freunden, die schon vorgegangen waren. Nichts war mehr von den lustigen immer zu Scherzen aufgelegten Rumtreibern übriggeblieben, nun wo der stille Werwolf nicht mehr in ihrer Mitte weilte.

Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen setzten sie sich zusammen in die Mitte des Zimmers. Beccy und Lily lagen in James' Armen und stumme Tränen verließen die Augen der Irin.

Ginny hatte sich zwischen die Beine ihres Freundes gesetzt und lehnte mit ihrem Rücken an seiner Brust, Harry verschränkte sofort seine Hände vor ihrem Bauch und zog sie noch etwas näher an sich heran.

Peter lehnte an seinem Bett. Mit leerem Blick schob er sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund und schien von der Welt um sich herum nichts mitzubekommen.

Sirius erging es nicht anders, auch er saß alleine vor seinem Bett und sah Gedankenverloren zu Remus' Bett, in welchem Beccy nun schon sieben einsame Nächte verbringen musste. Er seufzte. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Er fühlte sich alleine, verlassen. James hatte keine Zeit mehr für ihn, in jeder freien Sekunde kümmerte er sich um Beccy oder um seine Freundin. Harry und Ginny waren auch ständig zusammen, so dass er sich dort ebenso fehl am Platze fühlte. Selbst Peter war nicht alleine, war er doch ständig bei seiner neuen Freundin.

Es war nicht so, dass der junge Black Peter sein Glück nicht gönnte oder dass er nicht verstand, warum James so handelte. Aber in solchen Momenten wünschte er sich, dass auch er jemanden hätte, der nur alleine für ihn da war. Sich um ihm kümmerte, ihm zu hörte, wenn er von seinem Kummer erzählte.

Aber da war niemand. Niemand, den es zu interessieren schien, was der Hundeanimagus fühlte, wie es ihm ging.

„Meint ihr, es geht ihm gut?", erklang die leise Stimme von Beccy im Raum. Das war ein Gedanke, den sie in den letzten sieben Tagen, seit Remus nicht mehr bei ihnen war, ständig gedacht hatte. Wo war Remus, lebte er überhaupt noch, wie ging es ihm…

Ob er sie vermisste? Gerade heute, an dem Tag, an welchem sie zu dritt ihren Geburtstag feiern wollten? Drei beste Freunde, Remus, James und Beccy, die alle innerhalb von 17 Tagen 18 Jahre alt wurden… doch aus der großen, ausgelassenen Party war ein bedrücktes Zusammensitzen geworden, zurückgezogen in dem Schlafsaal der Jungen.

„Ich denke, es geht ihm gut", murmelte Harry plötzlich in die Stille hinein und riss Beccy aus ihren Gedanken.

Zweifelnd sah die Irin den Zeitreisenden an. „Warum meinst du?", wollte sie wissen, nicht sicher, ob ihr die Antwort gefallen würde.

Einen Moment überlegte Harry wie er das, was er sagen wollte in Worten fassen könnte. Aber es war Ginny, die antwortete: „Du denkst, wenn etwas mit ihm wäre, hättest du es über die Narbe mitbekommen, oder?"

Bedächtig nickte Harry. „Aber nicht nur das. Warum hätte Voldemort Remus entführen lassen sollen, wenn er ihm etwas antut? Das würde keinen Sinn ergeben."

Harry seufzte. Er hoffte, dass er mit seiner Vermutung Recht hatte. Er mochte den ruhigen und intelligenten Werwolf, der ihm in seinem dritten Schuljahr so geholfen hatte, der ihm so viel von seinen Eltern erzählt hatte. Wer würde ihm in der Zukunft, wenn er sie denn erleben würde, den Patronus beibringen, wenn Remus plötzlich nicht mehr da wäre? Wer würde ihm jeder Zeit mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen? Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass Remus vielleicht nie zurückkommen würde. Das durfte einfach nicht passieren.

_Ob Remus auch in der normalen Zeitleiste entführt worden wäre? Wäre er noch hier, wenn ich nicht hier wäre? Erzählt hat er mir nie etwas dazu, aber warum hätte er mir das auch sagen sollen, wenn dem so gewesen wäre? Denn wenn er in meiner Zeit auch entführt worden wäre, dann mussten das schmerzliche Erinnerungen sein, an die er sicherlich nicht denken wollte. Aber hätte er es mir erzählt, hätte ich es dann verhindern können?_

Dies fragte sich Harry seit jeder verhängnisvollen Nacht, wo der weibliche Werwolf im Verbotenen Wald in Moonys Revier aufgetaucht war. Er musste jedes Mal hart schlucken, wenn er die Bilder der Nacht vor seinem inneren Auge sah, diese schwarze, Angst einflößende Aura, die das Monster umgeben hatte. Sie war so ganz anders als Remus, als Moony gewesen. Sie hatte mit der Absicht den Wald betreten, ihren Freund aus ihrer Mitte zu reißen, da war sich Harry sicher.

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", flüsterte Beccy mit erstickter Stimme und wurde von James noch fester in eine beschützende Umarmung gezogen. Sie genoss diesen Moment der Nähe, auch wenn er gleichzeitig schmerzte. Sollte es nicht eigentlich ihr Remus sein, der für sie da war, sie in den Arm nahm und tröstete? Aber er konnte es nicht, wurde er doch brutal aus ihrer Mitte gerissen, ohne ein Zeichen, wie es ihm ging. Doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben, wollte daran glauben, dass er wiederkommen würde – zurück zu ihr.

Sie konnte und wollte keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden, dass es anders sein könnte, auch wenn sich diese immer wieder in den Vordergrund drängten und alle Hoffnung zu verbannen versuchten.

Hatten sie heute nicht feiern wollen? Eine große Party hatte es werden sollen, doch niemand von ihnen hatte wirklich Lust dazu, denn jemand ganz entschiedenes fehlte - Remus. Erst jetzt, wo dieser nicht bei ihnen war, wurde ihnen bewusst, wie sehr sie sich auf den Ruhepol verlassen hatten, wie sehr sie alle ihn brauchten. Die Mienen der Freunde sprachen Bände.

James fühlte sich mit einem mal überfordert, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Plötzlich war er derjenige, der nun alle trösten sollte und ihnen versprechen musste, dass alles gut werden würde - ein Versprechen, welches er nicht geben konnte ohne zu wissen, ob er es halten konnte. Denn dies lag nicht länger in seinen Händen.

Wohl aber die Angst seiner Freunde, die ihm entgegen sprang und das Herz zerriss. Noch nie war die Freundschaft zwischen Beccy und ihm so deutlich geworden wie in den wenigen Tagen seit Remus' Verschwinden. All die Jahre über hatten sie eine eher kumpelhafte Freundschaft geführt, doch nun zeigte sich, wie eng dieses Band im Grunde wirklich war. Es erstaunte und freute ihn zugleich, wie selbstverständlich die junge Irin sich an ihn lehnte und ihm vertraute, als sei es nie anders gewesen.

Gewiss, sie waren wie Geschwister, sie waren gemeinsam aufgewachsen und doch spielte in der nun herrschenden Vertrautheit auch eine ganze Portion Schmerz mit, welche James ihr so gern genommen hätte. Gleichzeitig machte es ihn traurig zu sehen, wie sehr auch Lily darunter litt, sie schien sich von ihm zu entfernen, kam mit dessen Doppelrolle plötzlich nicht mehr klar.

Dass James und Beccy gute Freunde waren, hatte sie nie gestört, doch nun wurde ihr mit einem mal schmerzlich bewusst, wie eng diese Freundschaft wirklich war. Es war keine Eifersucht, was sie empfand, eher die traurige Gewissheit, dass Beccy zuerst da gewesen war.

Sicher, sie wusste, dass James sie liebte und dies aus tiefstem Herzen, etwas, dass sie niemals bezweifelte. Aber wenn sie ihren Freund und ihre beste Freundin betrachtete, wusste sie, dass es eine andere Art Liebe war, die die beiden verband und mit einem Mal sehnte sie sich um so mehr nach ihrem Freund, welcher direkt neben ihr saß und doch manchmal so unerreichbar schien.

James sah zu Sirius, dessen Miene traurig wirkte, aber da war noch etwas anders, Tieferes. Erschreckt fragte James sich, wann sie das letzte Mal ganz allein gewesen waren, nur sie zwei, er und Sirius, sonst niemand. Eine gute Flasche Butterbier, leicht gelöste Zungen und Gespräche, wie sie nur beste Freunde führen konnten.

Es musste Jahre her sein.

Peter war inzwischen im Sitzen eingeschlafen, Lily war währenddessen im Bad verschwunden, vermutlich machte sie sich ebenfalls fertig.

„Tatze?", fragte er leise, langsam hob Angesprochener den Kopf, braune trafen auf graue Augen und erkannten erschreckt, wie leer diese aussahen. Irgendetwas bedrückte Sirius und es war nicht die Tatsache, dass sein bester Freund ins Nirgendwo entführt worden war.

Einige wenige Handzeichen und ein Nicken später war ihr Treffen abgemacht. Nur sie zwei, ein Tarnumhang und ihre Freundschaft, nicht mehr, das war alles, was sie brauchten.

James atmete erleichtert tief ein und wieder aus, er hatte diese Treffen mit Sirius vermisst, wieder etwas, dass es viel zu lange nicht gegeben hatte. Seit Ginny und Harry aufgetaucht waren, war vieles aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Der Gedanke an seinen besten Freund, den er in letzter Zeit irgendwie aus den Augen verloren hatte, beruhigte ihn, gab ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit, von Vertrautheit.

So löste er sich von Beccy, klopfte Sirius im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter und folgte Lily ins Bad, auch sie mussten dringend reden.

* * *

Dumbledore lief unruhig in seinem Büro auf und ab. Immer wieder hämmerten ihm dieselben Fragen im Kopf herum, seit Tagen ließ ihm dieses Thema keine Ruhe: wie verhielt er sich in Bezug auf Remus' Verschwinden gegenüber dem Ministerium?

Wenn er meldete, dass ein Schüler verschwunden war, würde man Nachforschungen anstellen - und dann würde sehr schnell öffentlich werden, dass er, Albus Dumbledore, einem Werwolf den Zugang zu Hogwarts erlaubt hatte. Andererseits bestand das Risiko, wenn er es nicht meldete, die Schule gänzlich verlassen zu müssen.

Was er auch tat, er saß in einer Zwickmühle.

Wieder dachte er zurück an das Gespräch mit den Schülern, die er erneut mit traurigen und enttäuschten Blicken hatte wegschicken müssen. Noch immer gab es keine Nachrichten von Jenseits des Waldes. Die Zentauren hatten keine weiteren Vorkommnisse mehr gemeldet, welche Grund zur Sorge lieferten, es schien alles still und friedlich wie eh und je.

Er wusste, dass auch Liam und Patrick alles daran setzten, die Spuren zu verfolgen und Remus zu finden, die beiden Auroren drehten jeden Stein um und ließen nichts ungeprüft.

Plötzlich blieb der Schulleiter stehen. Die Lösung fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen - wenn auch keine Lösung, so zumindest eine Anlaufstelle seines Problems.

Schnell ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und setzte sich in den großen Ohrensessel, legte Pergament, Feder und Tinte bereit und überlegte, wie er den Brief beginnen sollte.

Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, es zu einem offiziellen Schreiben zu machen, da er im Namen der ganzen Schule schrieb, da war in seinen Augen ein informeller Ton eher unpassend.

Also tauchte er die Feder in die Tinte und begann mit schwungvoller Schrift zu schreiben:

_Ehrenwerter Lord Liam Balthasar Gryffindor-Potter,_

_Hiermit ersuche ich Eure Hilfe in einer Frage, welche die Sicherheit der Schule Hogwarts für Hexerei und Zauberei betrifft. Euch als Nachfahre eines Gründungsmitgliedes dieser Schule obliegt eine hohe Entscheidungsgewalt, daher bitte ich Euch um Rat, was ausstehende Verhandlungen mit dem Ministerium und mir als Schulleiter dieser Schule betrifft. Verzeiht die späte Störung, doch jede Stunde Verzögerung birgt um so größeres Risiko und Ungewissheit in sich._

_Ich ersuche Euch, schnellstmöglich mit mir in Kontakt zu treten um einen raschen Ablauf und eine schnelle Lösung zu gewährleisten,_

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Schulleiter von Hogwarts,_

_Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse_

_Großmeister des Zaubergamots_

Er las sich den Brief noch einmal durch und nickte zufrieden. Auch, wenn es nicht möglich war, Fawkes abzufangen, so hielt er es für besser, nicht auf den genauen Inhalt seiner Bitte einzugehen. Die konnte er Liam auch noch erklären, wenn sie sich trafen.

So faltete er das Pergament zusammen, versiegelte es mit etwas Wachs und drückte das Hogwartssiegel hinein. Als dies fest geworden war, erhob er sich und ging zu Fawkes, welcher ihn leise trillernd begrüßte.

„Ich habe einen kleinen Auftrag für dich, mein Freund", sprach er leise zu dem Phönix, während er ihm über das Gefieder strich.

„Ein Brief von äußerster Wichtigkeit, welcher an Liam Gryffindor-Potter adressiert ist. Würdest du ihn mir dorthin bringen und auf Antwort seinerseits warten?"

Fawkes gab erneut ein Trillern von sich und schmiegte seinen Kopf in die Hand des Schulleiters, welcher nun lächelte.

„Ich danke dir", sagte er mit warmer Stimme, nahm den Brief und band ihn Fawkes vorsichtig um das rechte Bein, welches dieser geduldig ausgestreckt hatte.

Danach schwang er sich mit weit ausgebreiteten Flügeln aus dem Fenster und war im nächsten Augenblick mit einer kleinen Flamme im Nichts verschwunden.

Albus sah noch eine ganze Weile auf die Ländereien hinaus. Am Himmel stand ein abnehmender Mond, die Welt schien zu schlafen und sich auf den großen Sturm vorzubereiten.

Er hoffte nur, dass sie alle stand halten würden, was auch immer kommen mochte.

* * *

Auf Potter Manor saßen sich vier Erwachsene gegenüber und genossen mit einander einen ruhigen Abend bei Wein und flackerndem Kamin. Claire und Liam genossen die Anwesenheit von Dave und Sam ganz ohne Zweifel. Endlich hatten sie jemanden zum Austauschen ihrer Ideen und Ansichten, konnten munter diskutieren oder einfach nur mit einander Plaudern.

Nun jedoch versuchte Liam gerade den beiden etwas überforderten Evans zu erklären, wie das Zaubereiministerium organisiert war und welche Aufgabe er selbst genau als Auror zu erfüllen hatte.

„Also bist du eine Art Polizist?", meinte Dave und blinzelte, er würde die Zaubererwelt nie gänzlich verstehen.

„Nicht ganz, aber ich glaube, die Richtung stimmt in etwa", überlegte Liam und grübelte, wie er seinen Beruf besser erklären konnte, als plötzlich eine kleine Flamme den Raum erhellte und an der Stelle im nächsten Moment der stolze Phönix Fawkes stand.

Claire stand auf und bot Fawkes eine Stuhllehne an, auf welcher dieser sogleich dankbar Platz nahm und fröhlich trillerte.

Sofort war Liam ebenfalls auf den Beinen, wenn Dumbledores Phönix hier erschien, musste etwas passiert sein. Dave und Sam hingegen sahen den Vogel neugierig an, noch nie hatten sie solch ein seltsames Tier gesehen.

„Ich dachte immer, Zauberer verschicken ihre Post mit Eulen?", fragte Dave verwundert, während Sam noch immer verblüfft auf den Phönix starrte, der so eben aus der Luft aufgetaucht war. Irritiert sahen Claire und Liam ihn an, bis ihnen die Post an Fawkes Bein auffiel.

Liam runzelte die Stirn, als Claire versuchte, den Brief abzunehmen, Fawkes sich jedoch weigerte. Bei näherem Hinsehen wusste er auch, warum: der Brief war an ihn adressiert, dazu mit vollem Titel: _Lord Gryffindor-Potter, Wohnzimmer in Potter Manor_.

Vorsichtig löste er den Brief von dem nun stillhaltenden Fawkes und besah sich noch einmal die Anschrift. Seit wann nannte Dumbledore ihn bei seinem ganzen Titel? Dazu war der Brief mit Fawkes geschickt worden, er musste also von äußerster Wichtigkeit sein.

„Entschuldigt mich kurz", murmelte er, den Blick nicht von der geschwungenen Schrift des Schulleiters nehmend und verschwand in seinem Arbeitszimmer, wohin Fawkes ihm folgte.


	69. Ich schwöre feierlich

_**Kapitel 68**_

**Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut**

Schnellen Schrittes näherte sich ein Mann in edle rote Roben gehüllt der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Die Kapuze hatte er tief ins Gesicht gezogen, so als wolle er nicht erkannt werden oder hätte etwas zu verstecken. Sein Gang strotze vor Autorität, Selbstbewusstsein und Kraft. Immer wieder glitt sein Blick zur linken und rechten Seite, als sehe er die Umgebung zum ersten Mal. Obwohl er sich ständig umsah, ging er zielgerichtet auf das große, weit offene Eingangsportal des Schlosses zu. Er betrat das Innere des Schlosses und ging ohne zu zögern die große Marmortreppe hinauf. Man merkte, dass er sich in diesen Mauern auskannte, auch wenn er sich interessiert umsah und man den Eindruck gewinnen konnte, er wäre zum ersten Mal hier und würde sich alles genau ansehen.

Zügigen Schrittes ging er in den fünften Stock und blieb vor zwei Wasserspeiern stehen.

_Hätte Albus mir nicht auch das Passwort verraten können_, grummelte die Person in Gedanken und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die Haare, so dass die Kapuze herunter rutschte. Schwarzes, unordentlich Haar kam zum Vorschein.

Plötzlich öffnete sich der Eingang zum Schulleiterbüro automatisch.

„Eure Lordschaft. Willkommen im Schloss Eurer Vorfahren", sagte der Wasserspeier und ließ Lord Liam Gryffindor-Potter ohne das sonst übliche Passwort passieren.

„Warum hast du mir sonst nicht von alleine geöffnet?", fragte Liam den Gargoyle und runzelte verwundet seine Stirn.

Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte Liam schwören können, dass der Bewacher des Büros ihn beschämt ansah. „Es war mir leider nicht möglich. Verzeiht mir, Eure Lordschaft. Ich habe zwar gespürt, dass Ihr das Blut der Gryffindors in Euch tragt, aber Ihr hattet Euer Erbe noch nicht angetreten und so blieb mir keine Wahl. Und seit Ihr Euer Erbe angetreten habt, wart Ihr nie alleine hier und so konnte ich Euch nicht ohne Passwort öffnen. Die ehrenwerten Ladys Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff, sowie die Lordschaften Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin haben mich so verzaubert, dass ich mich nur öffne, wenn das Erbe angetreten wurde und der Erbe alleine vor mir steht. So war es mir bisher leider nicht erlaubt."

Liam nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. „Ich danke dir, dass du mir geöffnet hast", sagte er noch, bevor er die Stufen zu Dumbledores Büro hinaufstieg. Er hatte noch nie bemerkt, wie viele Stufen hier eigentlich waren, fuhr er doch sonst immer mit der Treppe hinauf oder hinunter, aber dadurch, dass er noch so lange mit dem Wasserspeier gesprochen hatte, war die Treppe bereits ohne ihn nach oben gefahren.

Als er oben vor der Tür stand, musste er schmunzeln. Es war doch eigenartig, wie man plötzlich Dinge, die schon immer da gewesen waren, mit anderen Augen sah. Bisher war ihm noch nie aufgefallen, dass der Türklopfer zum Büro die Form eines Greifen hatte. Musste ein Erinnerungsstück an Godric sein. Liam beschloss, diesen einmal zu fragen, wenn er sich wieder in Gryffindor Castle befand.

Nun aber galt es erst einmal in Erfahrung zu bringen, was Albus Dumbledore von ihm wollte. Liam hatte zwar auf Grund dieses förmlichen Briefes eine Vermutung, aber er wollte sicher gehen. Er hatte gestern noch lange über die wenigen Zeilen des Briefes nachgedacht, hatte versucht sich auf alle Eventualitäten einzustellen und musste letztendlich feststellen, dass er das nicht konnte. Bevor er an die Tür klopfte versuchte er, den Kragen seiner Robe etwas zu lockern. Er wusste nicht, warum er dem Drängen Claires nachgegeben hatte und die offiziellen Familienroben angezogen hatte, hatte er sie doch nie gemocht. Sie waren zu schwer, zu unbequem und zu steif und Liam trug viel lieber einfachere Alltagsroben oder die der Auroren. Auch diese waren nicht so schwer und unbequem. Es wäre auch reichlich unpraktisch in solchen Umhängen, wie er sie nun trug, zu kämpfen, engten sie doch das Bewegungsfeld des Trägers zu sehr ein.

Er atmete noch einmal durch und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, warum es ihm jedes Mal, wenn er vor dieser Tür stand so vorkam, als ginge er hier immer noch zur Schule und müsse sich wieder einmal eine Strafarbeit beim Schulleiter abholen. Nur das jetzt nicht Amando Dippet hinter dieser Tür wohnte, sondern Albus Dumbledore.

Aber eines fehlte noch um das Gefühl zu vervollständigen. Er überlegte, wie oft er mit Patrick wohl schon in dem kleinen runden Büro gestanden hatte und sich wieder einmal anhören durfte, dass sie die Schulregeln zu beachten hatten. Liam schmunzelte, damals war alles noch einfacher gewesen. Als er zur Schule ging, hatte es keinen Machtbesessenen Schwarzmagier gegeben. Grindelwald war zwei Jahre, bevor er und Patrick nach Hogwarts kamen, von Albus besiegt worden und Voldemort selbst war gerade ein Jahr aus der Schule und arbeitete noch an seinen Plänen.

Manchmal wünschte er sich diese Zeit zurück, noch einmal jung sein. Ihre größten Sorgen waren damals noch gewesen, ob ihr Streich gelang, sie erwischt wurden und ob das Mädchen, was man nett fand mit einem ausging.

Heute war er für die Sicherheit in England zuständig und musste sich mit einem Wahnsinnigen herumärgern, den sie, wenn es gut laufen würde, zwar über kurz oder lang würden vernichten können, aber auch da lag sein Problem. Er sorgte sich ständig um seine Familie und auch seine Freunde und die Freunde seines Sohnes. Aber wollte er wirklich wieder achtzehn und gerade mit der Schule fertig sein? Nein, entschied er. Er war glücklich, trotz der Zeit in der sie lebten. Er hatte die wundervollste Ehefrau, die er nicht missen wollen würde. Einen ebenso tollen Sohn und Ziehsohn, die er beide von ganzem Herzen liebte. Eine zukünftige Schwiegertochter, die man einfach nur gern haben konnte und einen Enkel. Liam musste schmunzeln. In solchen Momenten liebte er die Zauberei noch mehr, hatte sie ihm doch seinen fast erwachsenen Enkel geschickt um ihnen zu helfen, das Übel der Welt zu vernichten. Zwar wäre es ihm lieber, wenn sie die Jugendlichen aus der ganzen Sache heraushalten könnten, aber langsam sah er ein, dass dies nicht ging.

Liam schüttelte den Kopf, wenn er nicht langsam an die Tür zum Direktorenbüro klopfen würde, würde er wohl noch Stunden vor der Tür stehen und in seinen Gedanken gefangen sein. Er hob seine Hand und nahm den Greifen in diese um ihn gegen die dunkle Tür zu klopfen. Er lauschte und wartete auf das ‚Herein' Dumbledores, aber es blieb aus. Er klopfte noch einmal, aber wieder blieb es im Inneren des Zimmers ruhig. So öffnete der Auror das Büro und betrat es. Aufmerksam sah er sich um, aber alles was er sehen konnte war ein relativ aufgeräumter Schreibtisch und Fawkes der auf seiner Stange nah am Fenster saß und ihm entgegenschaute.

„Hallo Fawkes", sagte Liam, trat an den Feuervogel heran und streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf. Der Phoenix ließ es sich gefallen und gurrte leise. „Weißt du wo Albus ist?", fragte er leise, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass diese Frage Blödsinn war, denn selbst wenn er es wissen würde, könnte er es ihm nicht sagen. Liam warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und musste feststellen, dass der Direktor wohl gerade bei seinen Schülern in der Großen Halle war um mit diesen zu Mittag zu essen. Nun war ihm auch klar, warum ihm niemand auf den Gängen begegnet war.

Liam seufzte. Dann hieß es wohl noch etwas zu warten. So trat er ans Fenster und sah hinaus auf die Ländereien. Er beneidete Albus für diesen Blick. Man konnte fast die gesamten Ländereien überblicken, vom Quidditchplatz zur Rechten, über die Berge in der Ferne bis hin zum Verboten Wald zur Linken. Und schon wieder schweiften Liams Gedanken ab. Wie so oft in der letzten Woche, dachte er an einen der besten Freunde seines Sohnes. Er hatte den Jungen immer gemocht und für ihn war es nie ein Problem gewesen, dass sein Sohn einen Werwolf zum Freund hatte. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er freute sich, dass Claire und er es geschafft hatte ihren Sohn ohne Vorurteile anderen Gegenüber, selbst wenn sie als dunkle und gefährliche Kreaturen galten, aufzuziehen. Er war auch unheimlich Stolz auf James und Sirius, dass sie und auch Peter nicht geruht hatten, bis sie eine Lösung hatten, wie sie Remus die Vollmondnächte erleichtern konnte. Selbst als es schwierig wurde, gaben sie nicht auf, arbeiteten unermüdlich weiter und schafften es schließlich. Die drei hatten ein großes magisches Potential, sonst hätten sie es nie im Alter von fünfzehn Jahren geschafft, sich in Animagus zu verwandeln. Dazu hatte jeder von ihnen eine große Willensstärke, welche ihnen beim Erreichen ihrer Ziele manchmal ungeahnte Kräfte verlieh.

Liams Blick war am Verbotenen Wald hängen geblieben. Er hoffte, dass sie Remus finden würden, dass sie ihn wohlbehalten wieder zurück nach Hogwarts bringen konnten. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie es seiner Patentochter im Moment gehen musste. Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass Claire verschwinden würde, würde er durchdrehen. Zwar waren Beccy und Remus noch nicht so lange ein Paar wie Claire und er, aber er wusste, dass Beccy den Werwolf schon länger liebte und sie lange kämpfen musste, dass er seine Mauer so weit senkte, dass er sie an sich heran ließ.

„Lord Gryffindor-Potter, Ihr seid schon anwesend", sagte Albus Dumbledore, welcher unbemerkt von Liam sein Büro betreten hatte und langsam auf seinen Schreibtisch zuging.

Liam drehte sich erschrocken um. „Bitte Albus, lass den Lord weg, egal, was das Thema ist." Der Auror warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Verbotenen Wald und den Rest der Ländereien, bevor er sich davon löste und vor den Schreibtisch trat und sich auf einen der Besucherstühle setzte. „Warum hast du mich gebeten, herzukommen?"

Gedankenverloren legte Albus seine Fingerspitzen aufeinander und stützte sein Kinn auf die abstehenden Daumen. Aus seinen Augen war das sonst so typische Funkeln verschwunden, sie wirkten etwas stumpf und man konnte eine tiefe Sorge in ihnen lesen. „Es geht um Remus und um das Ministerium. Ich kann es nicht länger verheimlichen, dass ein Schüler verschwunden ist", fing er leise an zu reden.

Liam nickte zum Verständnis und Albus redete weiter. „Das Problem ist, wenn ich es melde, muss ich auch sagen, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist. Das Ministerium wird alles andere als begeistert sein. Nicht nur, dass ich einen Werwolf an der Schule angenommen habe, nein nun ist dieser Werwolf auch noch verschwunden, weil er im Verbotenen Wald war. Die werden meinen Rücktritt verlangen, dazu dass Remus, wenn er wieder da ist, die Schule sofort und ohne Abschluss verlässt. Meine Entlassung wäre nicht so schlimm, dann könnte ich mehr für den Orden machen. Zwar würde ich nicht gerne gehen, aber was sein muss…."

„Nein, Albus was sollen die Schüler ohne dich tun? Du _bist_ diese Schule. Du bist zwar noch nicht lange Schulleiter, aber du hast diese Schule jetzt schon so sehr geprägt. Nicht nur während deiner Zeit in diesem Büro, nein schon als Verwandlungslehrer. Du kannst nicht gehen", Liam hatte sich in Rage geredet und schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf.

Albus musste schmunzeln. _Während seiner Schulzeit hätte sich Liam wohl öfters gewünscht, dass ich die Schule verlasse_, dachte der Direktor. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst, denn hier kommst du nun ins Spiel."

Verständnislos sah der Auror sein egenüber an. Er verstand nicht, was Albus meinte. Man konnte es ihm wohl auf dem Gesicht ablesen, dass er nicht wusste, was gemeint war, denn das Oberhaupt des Ordens des Phoenix fuhr fort: „Lord Gryffindor-Potter, Ihr als Nachfahre…"

Liams Gesicht klärte sich auf. „… kann mit entscheiden, was auf Hogwarts passiert. Dazu habe ich noch einen gewissen Einfluss auf das Ministerium", beendete er den angefangen Satz seines Gesprächspartners.

Albus nickte und ein kleines Funkeln kehrte in die Seelenspiegel zurück, auch wenn es noch nicht so stark war, wie es sonst der Fall war.

Nun musste auch Liam grinsen, wurde kurz darauf jedoch wieder ernst und setzte seine Aurorenmiene auf. „Gut, auch wenn ich es nicht wirklich mag, als Lord aufzutreten. Aber wenn ich dadurch Remus und auch dich retten kann, dann will ich meinen Titel doch einmal geltend machen."

Der Schulleiter sah ihn dankbar und unendlich erleichtert an. Verwundert registrierte Liam ein leichtes Kopfnicken des Älteren, welches eine leichte Verbeugung andeutete, innerlich seufzte er. Der Mann, vor dem er immer so viel Respekt hatte, den er als unerschöpflich weise, beinahe allwissend gesehen hatte, bat ihn nun um Hilfe. Und dies nicht nur um Rat als einen guten Freund, sondern, weil er, der Direktor von Hogwarts, nun unter ihm stand.

Ein unheimlicher Gedanke, rechtsmäßig über Albus Dumbledore zu stehen, aber wenn er in seiner Funktion als neuer Lord diesem helfen konnte, dann tat er dies gern, Adelstitel hin oder her.

„Gut", sagte er schließlich und räusperte sich, „dann müssen wir nun überlegen, wie wir eine Möglichkeit finden, so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf diese Angelegenheit zu lenken."

* * *

Eleonora McCarthy stand in der herunter gekommenen Küche und füllte etwas kaltes Wasser in einen Krug und suchte nach etwas Essbarem. Sie fand einen von Mäusen angenagten Laib Brot. Sie wog ihn in der Hand und grinste, legte ihn jedoch wieder zurück auf den Tisch und löste ihren Haarknoten, schüttelte ihre langen, braunen Locken aus und setzte ein kokettes Lächeln auf.

Dann machte sie sich mit elegantem Schritt in Richtung Kerker auf, es war Zeit für den jungen Werwolf, dass er etwas aß. Ein kraftloser Lupin half ihnen auch nicht mehr bei ihren Plänen.

Ein Funkeln bemächtigte sich ihrer graublauen Augen, als sie daran dachte, dass sie eigens vom Lord für ebendiese Aufgabe eingeteilt worden war. Sie war stolz, ihrem Meister zu dienen und wusste, sie musste ihre Aufgabe zur Zufriedenheit erfüllen. Und diese hieß, den Werwolf zu brechen und auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Wenn er ihr vertraute, hatte der Dunkle Lord leichtes Spiel.

Ihre Schritte hallten dumpf von den Steinwänden wider, bis sie vor der kleinen Zelle zum Stehen kam.

Remus sah nicht gut aus. Der Lord hatte keine Gnade walten lassen und ihn schlimm bestraft und ohne Heiltränke entzündeten sich bereits einige der Wunden. Ein wenig Wasser und hartes Brot konnten da nur geringe Abhilfe schaffen und hinderten den Körper höchstens daran, kraftlos aufzugeben.

Denn das durfte er nicht, sie brauchten ihn.

Als sie eintrat, hob Remus schwach den Kopf und sah sie aus dumpfen, schmerzvollen Augen an.

„Was willst du?", fragte er mit überraschend klarer und kalter Stimme, sodass sie den Krug mit dem Wasser etwas zu heftig absetzte, etwas davon schwappte über den Rand und ergoss sie über ihre Hand.

Sie beachtete es nicht weiter und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Wie lange willst du dich noch wehren, Remus? Sie sind stärker als du – und sie haben Recht in dem, was sie sagen. Sage dich von dieser grausamen Welt dort draußen los, jene Welt, die uns hier einsperrt und Freiheit nur unter Auflagen kennt. Schließe dich uns an und kämpfe für die wahre Freiheit."

Remus' Blick hatte sich verhärtet. „Niemals", sagte er deutlich, doch Eleonora wusste, dass er mit dem Wolf in sich kämpfte.

So ließ sie ihre Werwölfin etwas an die Oberfläche, was ihm keineswegs entging. Triumphierend nahm sie seine geblähten Nasenflügel wahr, der plötzlich angestrengte Atem, wie abgehackt. Dazu die angespannten Hände, die sich in den harten Untergrund krallten und das Bemühen, sie nicht anzusehen.

„Verschwinde", presste er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor, doch Eleonora lächelte nur. Sie wollte ihn leiden sehen, bis er winselte, bis er sich ihr freiwillig hingab. Sich für sie aufgab.

„Aber Remus", säuselte sie und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sah, wie er versuchte sich aufzurichten und zurück zu weichen. Doch da war nur die Wand, kalt und hart.

„Willst du mir denn gar keine Chance geben? Glaubst du wirklich, dass deine kleine Freundin auf dich wartet? Sie ist nur ein Mensch, sie weiß deine… Qualitäten… gar nicht zu schätzen. Ich hingegen weiß es, denn ich bin genau so ein Wesen wie du. Ein Körper, zwei Seelen, ein ewiger Kampf, den das Ministerium jedoch nicht anerkennt. Stattdessen sperren sie uns aus und stellen uns als Monster dar. Und so etwas nennt sich Ministerium zur Regelung magischer Angelegenheiten… von wegen, sie wollen nur ihre eigene Menschliche Überlegenheit sichern."

Ihre Stimme war immer wütender geworden und Remus ertappte sich dabei, wie er über ihre Worte tatsächlich nachdachte.

Doch dann schüttelte er sich.

„Ich werde dir keine Chance geben. Ob Beccy auf mich wartet oder nicht, aber ich werde sie nicht aufgeben, daran kannst auch du nichts ändern, oder dieses schimmlige Brot oder die tägliche Folter Greybacks. Ich werde für meine Rechte kämpfen, allerdings teile ich euren Weg nicht gerade, andere deshalb in Kerker einzusperren und zu hoffen, dass das Ministerium eingreift und ihr Hogwarts in die Hände bekommt. Denn das werdet ihr nicht. Niemand stürzt Albus Dumbledore, auch kein sogenannter Lord Voldemort!"

Eleonora wurde erst rot vor Wut und dann blass. „Du wagst es, seinen Namen auszusprechen! Niemand zweifelt an dem Lord, niemand kann ihn aufhalten. Auch dein großer Albus Dumbledore nicht. Auch er wird fallen und dann gehört die Welt uns. Du wirst schon sehen, Remus Lupin."

Damit drehte sie sich um und stolzierte davon, Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Und doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ein schmerzliches Ziehen sich in seinem Herzen bemerkbar machte.

Seit einer Woche hatte er kein Tageslicht mehr gesehen, eine Tatsache, die Moony sehr wohl für sich erkannte und immer mehr an die Oberfläche drängte. War dann die Werwölfin in Eleonora dazu so präsent, wie es gerade der Fall gewesen war, hatte er große Mühe, seinen eigenen Werwolf zurück zu halten. Doch er hatte es geschafft.

Er straffte seine Schultern. Er war immer noch Remus und solange er die Oberhand hatte, wusste er Moony in seine Schranken zu verweisen.

Doch seine Gedanken wanderten weiter. Jenseits dieser Mauern wartete die Freiheit auf ihn, irgendwo hoffentlich auch seine Freunde, an welche er sich in Gedanken klammerte, an ihre Verbundenheit, ihren Zusammenhalt. Seine Liebe zu Beccy war manchmal das Einzige, was sein Herz noch schlagen ließ und er fragte sich, welche Schritte das Ministerium mittlerweile unternommen hatte.

Suchten sie überhaupt nach ihm? Obwohl er sich nur schwer vorstellen konnte, dass Patrick und Liam eine Aufgabe unvollendet ließen, aber vielleicht hatten sie die Suche nach ihm einfach eingestellt, weil es keine Spuren gab? Er war Eleonora als Werwolf gefolgt und anscheinend waren weder Beccy noch Harry hatten ihnen folgen können. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand und hatte manchmal den bedrückenden Gedanken, dass die Welt nur noch aus diesem kleinen, dunklen Raum ohne Fenster bestand und alles hinter diesen Mauern einfach nicht mehr existierte. Erinnerungen, mehr nicht und doch sehnte er sich Tag und Nacht danach, wieder freie Luft zu atmen, dass er sich fest an den Gedanken klammerte, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Dann war er wieder frei, war wieder Remus John Lupin, der Moony für den Großteil des Monats hinter sich lassen konnte.

Und was tat Dumbledore in diesem Moment? Lebhaft erinnerte er sich an den Augenblick, als der Schulleiter vor ihm gesessen hatte und ihm erklärt hatte, unter welchen Bedingungen er die Zaubererschule besuchen durfte – ein Traum ging in Erfüllung.

Und nun fühlte Remus sich, als habe er diesen Traum verraten. Das Vertrauen des Schulleiters gebrochen, welcher nun dafür büßen musste, dass er, Remus, hier saß. In den Kerkern Voldemorts, während seine Freunde und Dumbledore selbst vermutlich alle Hände voll zu tun hatten, sein Verschwinden zu erklären – schließlich wusste niemand außer seinen Freunden offiziell, dass er ein Werwolf war.

Nicht einmal das Ministerium… hatten doch seine Eltern den Biss durch Greyback verheimlicht und waren froh gewesen, dass ihr Sohn überhaupt noch am Leben war.

Was, wenn das Ministerium seine Freunde verhörte? Wenn sie die gute, alte Madam Pomfrey in den Gerichtssaal zerrten und ihre alle Informationen abpressten, welche diese treue Seele über die Jahre über ihn gesammelt hatte…

Remus' Herz wurde schwer, nein, er musste diese Bilder aus seinem Kopf bekommen! Doch je länger er in dieser Zelle allein und einsam, abgeschnitten von der Welt, von seinen Freunden, von jeglicher Vertrautheit, war, je mehr nahmen die Schreckensvorstellungen ihren Platz in seinem Herzen ein.

Er atmete tief durch. Nein. Er wollte nicht zweifeln, er durfte nicht zweifeln. Er musste all seine Hoffnung in seine Freunde stecken, in deren Eltern, die Auroren, wenn es sein musste, sogar das Ministerium, damit sie ihn eines Tages hier heraus holten.

Bis dahin musste er warten. Warten und ausharren, hoffen und bangen.

Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Warten konnte er auch anders verbringen. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und konzentrierte sich, spürte das Kribbeln, als das Fell durch die Haut spross, die leichten Schmerzen in der Hand, welche sich zurück bildete, die schrumpfenden Knochen, Nägel, die zu Krallen wurden.

Dann öffnete er die Augen und strahlte. Hob die nun fellbezogene Wolfspfote in die Luft und hätte sie beinahe geküsst. Es war keine hässliche Werwolfskralle, sondern eine schöne, anmutige Pfote eines Wolfes – sein Seelentier.

Zufrieden lächelte er. Damit hatte er die Aufgabe für die kommende Zeit gefunden – er wollte seine Verwandlung schaffen, er wollte ein voller Rumtreiber werden, ein Animagus, wie sie alle.

„Ich schöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut", murmelte er, ehe er erschöpft einschlief, mit einem friedlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.


	70. Das Band der Freundschaft

(Ginny) Hey ihr Lieben! *sich umschaut* Oh, ich fürchte, ich stehe heute ganz allein auf der Bühne *seufz* Also gut, da alle schwer beschäftigt sind mit der Suche nach Remus, haben es die Autorinnen leider dieses Mal wieder nicht geschafft, eure Reviews zu beantworten. Sie bedanken sich aber für jedes einzelne, dass ihnen Mut macht und Spaß am Weiter schreiben gibt! Ich soll dieses Danke weiter leiten und hoffe, euch gefällt das nächste Kapitel, was die beiden einiges an Nerven gekostet hat, wenn ich das richtig mit bekommen habe. Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen und bis nächste Woche! *verbeugt sich und hinterlässt leicht verlegen das neue Kapitel*

_**Kapitel 69**_

**Das Band der Freundschaft**

Gedankenverloren starrte Liam Gryffindor-Potter auf das Pergament, welches vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Eigentlich hätte er diesen Bericht schon vor ein paar Tagen schreiben müssen, aber er konnte seine Gedanken einfach nicht ordnen. Er merkte nicht einmal, wie sein Freund und Partner ihn seit einer halben Stunde besorgt musterte.

„Liam, was ist los?", versuchte Patrick ihn nun schon zum dritten Mal ins Hier und Jetzt zurück zuholen, aber es half nichts. Wieder wurde der Ire nur ignoriert. Er seufzte resigniert, stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und verließ das Büro. Nur ein paar Minuten später kam er mit zwei Bechern heißem Kaffee und zwei Doughnuts zurück und setzte sich auf die Kante von Liams Schreibtisch.

Dieser nahm die Bewegung scheinbar im Augenwinkel war und fuhr erschrocken zusammen. „Pat! Erschreck mich doch nicht so! Sonst musst du Claire beibringen, dass du ihren Mann umgebracht hast, weil er vor Schreck einen Herzinfarkt bekommen hat."

Patrick fing an zu lachen. „Keine Sorge, so schnell stirbst du nicht."

Zweifelnd sah Liam zu seinem Freund und nahm dankbar den Kaffee entgegen, welchen dieser ihm entgegen hielt. „Ah, du warst bei Franks", sagte er, nach dem er einen Schluck genommen hatte.

„Wo sollte ich auch sonst hingehen? Frank ist zwar ein Muggel, aber er macht nun einmal den besten Kaffee und dieses Zeug, was unsere Vorzimmerdame brüht, kann man ja nicht trinken. Außerdem hätte ich dann diese beiden nicht mitbringen können." Mit den Worten hielt Patrick ihm die beiden Doughnuts vor die Nase. „Komm, lass uns einen Moment hinsetzten." Patrick stand auf und ging zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe die in einer Ecke ihres Büros stand. Eigentlich konnte man es nicht als Sitzgruppe bezeichnen, waren es doch lediglich drei schon ziemlich abgenutzte, aber äußerst bequeme Sessel und ein kleiner wackliger Tisch.

Liam folgte seinem Freund seufzend. Er konnte sich schon denken, was nun kommen würde, schließlich kannten sie sich schon über dreißig Jahre. „Was ist mit dir los, Liam?", wollte Patrick wissen und bestätigte damit Liams Vermutung.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich genau machen soll", fing er an zu erzählen, was ihn den ganzen Tag beschäftigte. „Albus hat mich gestern um etwas gebeten und ich weiß nicht wirklich, wie das bewerkstelligen soll. Ich kenne mich mit dem ganzen Rechten und Pflichten des Lordtitels noch nicht aus, weiß nicht, was ich bewegen kann."

„Kannst du von vorne anfangen?", fragte Patrick, nachdem Liam eine Weile geschwiegen hatte. Er verstand noch nicht, worauf sein Freund genau hinauswollte und so konnte er ihm nicht helfen.

Liam biss von seinem Doughnut ab und spülte das Stück mit einem großen Schluck Kaffee hinunter, um noch ein paar Sekunden Zeit zu gewinnen. „Albus will und muss dem Ministerium offiziell mitteilen, dass ein Schüler verschwunden ist. Das Problem ist nur, dass dabei dann auch herauskommt, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist und Albus ihn trotz diesem Wissen an der Schule aufgenommen hat. Der Minister wird seinen Rücktritt fordern, wenn er das erfährt", murmelte er leise und sah gedankenverloren auf seine Finger, die auf seinem Schoß lagen.

„Das kann Bailey nicht machen!", regte sich Patrick auf und sprang von seinem Sessel auf. Robert Bailey war der gegenwärtige Zaubereiminister und er vertrat öffentlich die Meinung, dass Werwölfe ausgerottet gehörten, wie er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in einem Interview gesagt hatte.

Liam musste lachen. „Genau so habe ich gestern auch reagiert." Nun musste auch Patrick schmunzeln. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie sich manche Verhaltensweisen mit den Jahren anglichen, wenn man ständig zusammen war. Waren die beiden Freunde doch kaum länger als die Ferien je von einander getrennt gewesen. Sie waren gegenseitig Trauzeugen gewesen, ebenso wie sie die Patenonkel der Kinder des anderen waren. Auch ihre Frauen waren beste Freunde und ihre Kinder waren zusammen aufgewachsen. Patrick hoffte, dass James sich um sein kleines Mädchen kümmern würde, jetzt wo Remus verschwunden war. Energisch schüttelte der Auror seinen Kopf, jetzt war nicht die Zeit um daran zu denken, nun galt es Liam bei seinem Problem zu helfen. Es reichte schon, wenn er zu Hause laufend daran denken musste, wie es Beccy wohl ging und wo Remus war, wie es ihm ging oder ob er überhaupt noch lebte.

Patricks Blick, welcher verschwommen gewesen war, während er seinen Gedanken nachhing, klärte sich wieder und richtete sich auf seinen Freund. „Und was hast du jetzt genau mit Albus besprochen? Was hat das mit … natürlich! Du als Lord. Nun verstehe ich", sagte er und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. Er fragte sich in dem Moment, wie er nur so dumm sein konnte, nicht gleich daran zu denken.

Liam nickte. „Und genau da liegt mein Problem. Was kann ich als Lord erreichen? Ich weiß es noch nicht. Bisher hatte noch keine Zeit, mich damit näher auseinander zu setzen. Wann denn auch? Es sind zwar schon gute zwei Monate, die wir das wissen, aber wann hatte ich während der Zeit wirklich einmal frei? Entweder wir haben die Kinder unterrichtet, waren auf Gryffindor Castle oder haben sonst etwas getan. Außerdem haben wir in letzter Zeit ja nicht gerade wenig Überstunden gemacht." Liam hatte sich in Rage geredet. Patrick hatte das Gefühl, dass Liam entweder in nächster Zeit einfach zusammenbrechen würde oder er dringend ein paar Tage Abstand zu allem benötigte.

Er überlegte angestrengt, wie er seinem Freund helfen konnte. Er saß in einem der drei Sessel und hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Seine Hände umklammerten den nun fast leeren und mittlerweile kalten Kaffee. Sein Blick war auf die Wand hinter Liam gerichtet, an der eine große Karte Großbritanniens haftete, aber er schien die Karte nicht zu sehen. „Es muss doch etwas geben, wie du schnell an die Informationen kommst, die du benötigst", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

„Wenn dir etwas einfällt, sag es mir bitte. Ich überlege schon, seit ich Albus' Büro verlassen habe, aber mir fällt partout nichts ein." Resigniert ließ Liam seinen Kopf auf die Hände fallen. Seine Ellenbogen hatte er auf die Knie gestützt und man sah die Verzweiflung des sonst so selbstbewussten starken Mannes. Ein Außenstehender würde kaum glauben, dass er hier die beiden Chefauroren vor sich sitzen hatte, sahen die beiden in diesem Moment einfach nur wie das pure Elend aus.

„Ich hab's!", schrie Patrick plötzlich, sprang von seinem Sessel auf und lief zu der Karte an der Wand und tippte immer wieder auf einen bestimmten Punkt. „Dort wirst du die Antworten auf deine Fragen bekommen." Ein triumphierendes Lächeln zierte die Lippen des Aurors.

Langsam erhob sich Liam um einen Blick auf die Stelle zu werfen, die immer noch von Patricks Finger traktiert wurde. Man konnte Liams Gesicht ansehen, dass er nicht verstand was sein Freund sagen wollte. Gerade, als er zu sprechen ansetzen wollte, klärte sich sein Gesicht allerdings auf. „Das ist es, dass ich nicht alleine darauf gekommen bin! Pat, wir sehen uns spätestens Donnerstag. Ich muss sofort dahin. Sonst finde ich heute Nacht wieder keinen Schlaf." Bevor Patrick auch nur etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich Liam seinen Umhang geschnappt und das Büro Richtung Eingangshalle verlassen um zu disapparieren.

***

Ginny lag in Harrys Armen im fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Nur Lily und Sirius waren bei ihnen. Sie saßen dem Paar in zwei Sesseln gegenüber und spielten Zaubererschach. Peter war mit Amy spazieren gegangen und James und Beccy hatten sich ihre Besen geschnappt und wollten eine Runde fliegen gehen, in der Hoffnung, ihren Kopf etwas frei zu bekommen.

Harry strich mit der Hand über Ginnys Unterarm, er spürte, dass sie etwas bedrückte, wusste jedoch nicht, ob er es hier vor den anderen Schülern ansprechen sollte.

„Ob Mum schon in den Wehen liegt?", flüsterte die rothaarige Zeitreisende mit einem Mal leise, damit keiner der anderen Schüler, die sich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden, etwas davon mitbekamen.

Liebevoll streichelte Harry seiner Freundin durch die Haare. Er hatte geahnt, dass das kommen musste, war es doch bei Ron und Arthur auch so gewesen, dass seine Freundin an den Geburtstagen ihrer Familie, diese besonders schmerzlich vermisste. „Ich weiß es nicht, Gin. Aber es wird alles gut gehen und bald kannst du sie alle wieder sehen und in deine Arme schließen", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

Ginny seufzte. „_Bald_ ist ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff", zischte sie wütend. „Wenn Dave wirklich Recht hat mit seiner Vermutung, dann dauert es noch 21 Monate, bevor wir Voldemort vernichten können und was dann passiert, kann keiner ahnen. Niemand weiß, ob wir je zurück finden, ob ich meine Familie je wieder sehe werde, außer mit etwas Glück im vorbeigehen in der Winkelgasse." Man konnte ihre Frustration, Resignation und ihre Sehnsucht fast greifen und es tat Harry in der Seele weh, seiner Freundin diesen an sich doch recht kleinen Wunsch, nicht erfüllen zu können.

Plötzlich sprang Ginny auf und rannte die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf. „Gin, was-?", rief Harry ihr noch hinterher, aber alles was er zu hören bekam, war das Zuschlagen der Schafsaaltür.

„Was ist passiert?", frage Lily, die vom Spiel mit Sirius aufgesehen hatte, als Ginny so plötzlich verschwand. „Habt ihr euch gestritten?", wollte sie wissen und musterte ihren Sohn. Auch Sirius schaute sein zukünftiges Patenkind neugierig an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Lily stand auf und setzte sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen. Liebevoll legte sich ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn in eine sanfte Umarmung. „Was ist gerade zwischen euch geschehen?"

„Gin... Es ist alles… Ach verdammt!", fluchend brach Harry seinen Erklärungsversuch ab. Er wusste nicht, wie er seiner Mutter das alles erklären sollte. Nachdem er einige Male tief durch geatmet hatte, versuchte er es erneut zu erklären, was mit Ginny los war. Obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, ob er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag.

„Manchmal wünschte ich, wir wären nie hier gelandet." Harry hatte so leise gesprochen, dass Lily ihn beinahe nicht verstanden hatte.

Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf. „Wie… wie meinst du das? Bist du nicht froh, James und mich…", hilflos brach sie ab.

Nun war es an Harry, seine Mutter mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen anzusehen. „Nein, so meinte ich das doch nicht! Ich bin froh, dass ich die Chance bekommen habe, dich, Dad und auch eure Eltern kennen zu lernen. Aber Gin, sie vermisst auch ihre Eltern. Ich habe mir zwar immer eine Familie gewünscht und habe es auch irgendwie vermisst keine zu haben. Aber es war erträglich, schließlich kannte ich nicht, was mir fehlte, so war es nicht so schlimm. Aber Ginny, sie ist ein Familienmensch. Sie hat sechs große Brüder, zwei liebevolle Eltern und keiner von ihnen ist hier. Sie hat niemanden von ihnen, der für sie da ist, mit dem sie reden kann. Keinen zu dem sie gehört. Sie fühlt sich oft alleine, obwohl wir alle versuchen ihr die Familie zu ersetzen, können wir es nicht."

Lily nickte verstehend und erhob sich. „Ich gehe zu ihr und versuche mit ihr zu reden." Sie ging schnellen Schrittes die Stufen hinauf, als sie hörte, dass oben etwas zu Bruch ging.

„Ginny?", rief sie vorsichtig, die Tür zum Schlafsaal war zu. Sie wollte sie gerade öffnen und während dessen anklopfen, als etwas dumpf auf dem Boden aufprallte, alarmiert trat sie nun doch ein.

„Ginny, was machst du?! Was ist los?", fragte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich, duckte sich dann jedoch schnell vor einem heran fliegendem Buch.

„ICH HASSE ES!", schrie die junge Hexe und eine vergessene Glasflasche zerschellte auf dem Fußboden. „ICH HASSE ES, HIER ZU SEIN! ICH HASSE HARRY, ICH HASSE MEINE FAMILIE!"

Erschrocken sah Lily sie an. „Wie meinst du das? _Und bitte hör endlich auf, Sachen durch die Gegend zu werfen, sondern erkläre mir, was hier los ist!_"

Schwer atmend und mit Wuttränen in den Augen drehte Ginny sich endlich zu ihr um. „ICH HASSE ES, DAS ALLES HIER! Diese beschissene Zeit, wäre ich Harry doch nie nach gegangen. Dann wäre ich nie hier gelandet und ich könnte… könnte.."

Abrupt wandte sie sich ab, bis sie mit der Hand heftig gegen die Wand schlug. Ihre Stimme bebte vor Zorn und Verzweiflung, als sie sprach.„Verdammt Lily, weißt du wie das ist, täglich an deine Familie erinnert zu werden und sie doch nie sehen zu dürfen? Meine Brüder kommen heute zur Welt, von denen ich nicht weiß, ob ich sie jemals wieder sehen werde. Was wird aus den größten Chaoten, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat seit den Rumtreibern? Wann kann ich Mum wieder in den Arm nehmen oder mit Ron und Charlie über Quidditch diskutieren? Wann kommt Dad nach Hause und erzählt uns, was im Ministerium los ist, sogar die französische Tussi Fleur vermisse ich, wie sie sich im Haus breit macht und jedem erzählt, wie sehr sie meinen Bruder Bill liebt. Oder Percy, der dem Minister hinterher dackelt. Nein, ich bin hier, allein und tatenlos und muss verdammt noch einmal WARTEN! _ICH KANN ABER NICHT MEHR WARTEN!_ ICH WILL NICHT MEHR WARTEN! ICH HASSE ES, SIE NUR AUS DER FERNE ZU SEHEN UND SIE NIE IN DEN ARM NEHMEN ZU DÜRFEN. ICH KANN NICHT EINFACH SAGEN „_HEY MUM, HEY DAD, ICH SCHREIB EUCH NÄCHSTE WOCHE!_". WANN SEHE ICH MEINE FREUNDE WIEDER? LUNA, HERMINE? LEBEN SIE ÜBERHAUPT NOCH? VERDAMMT, ICH WEISS ES NICHT! UND HARRY? ER SITZT BEI EUCH UND STRAHLT, DASS MIR ALLES WEH TUT, DASS ICH MIR DAS HERZ HERAUS REISSEN MÖCHTE, WEIL ICH EIFERSÜCHTIG AUF DIESES GLÜCK BIN, OBWOHL ICH MICH DOCH FÜR IHN FREUEN MÖCHTE!"

Heftig atmend sah Ginny Lily an, ihre eigenen Worte noch in den Ohren, welche erst so langsam in ihre eigenes Bewusstsein vor drangen. Sie waren einfach aus ihre heraus geplatzt, sie hatte sie nicht länger zurück halten können, hatte sie zu oft immer wieder hinunter geschluckt.

Lily stand wie gelähmt nach diesem Ausbruch vor Ginny, als diese plötzlich schluchzte und weinend in sich zusammen sackte. Schnell war sie bei ihrer neu gewonnenen Freundin, setzte sich vor sie.

„Ginny, siehmich an", sagte sie leise, diese hatte jedoch ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergaben und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hasste sich plötzlich für ihre Worte, schämte sich für das, was sie fühlte und nicht fühlen wollte. Wieso konnte sie Harrys Glück nicht teilen? Stattdessen war sie eifersüchtig auf diese Familie, die so einträchtig bei einander saß, während sie nicht wusste, ob sie ihre eigene Familie jemals wieder sah. Es schmerzte einfach auf so unerträgliche Weise und nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, wo auch sie keine Kraft mehr hatte. Sie saß auf dem Boden und beweinte ihre Familie, ihre Erinnerung in der Nacht der Endschlacht gefangen. Angst durchströmte sie, so heftig, wie sie sie zuletzt an jenem Abend im Mai gespürt hatte, Angst um das Leben jener Menschen, die sie hatte zurück lassen müssen, von denen sie nicht wusste, ob es jemals ein Wiedersehen geben würde.

Sie presste die Hand auf die Ohren, sie wollte das alles nicht hören, nicht die Schreie, nicht die Flüche sehen, nicht die sterbenden Freunde… Fred, er lag dort auf dem Boden, tot und stumm, doch sein Lachen hing noch in der Luft, als wollte es den Tod verhöhnen.

„Nein, nicht Fred, nicht Fred!", weinte sie und umklammerte ihre Beine, wiegte mit den Oberkörper vor und zurück.

„Ginny, hey, es ist gut", sagte Lily leise und strich vorsichtig über den bebenden Rücken Ginnys.

„Wir werden das schaffen, Ginny. Alle zusammen, vor allem aber du und Harry. Es muss grausam für dich sein, uns täglich so zu sehen, verzeih uns bitte. Aber was sollen wir tun? Ich weiß, dass der Gedanke an deine Familie Harry ebenso schmerzt, auch er vermisst seine Freunde, fragt sich, was die Zukunft bringt. Aber die Antwort kennt niemand, nur die Zeit. Und für diese Zeit kämpfen wir, dass diese Zukunft wieder wahr wird – bis auf einen Punkt. Genau deshalb seid ihr hier."

Ginny sah auf und ihre Tränenverhangenen braunen Augen trafen direkt auf die entschlossenen grünen von Lily. „Du hast Recht", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Aber es ist so wahnsinnig schwer. Zwar wissen wir oder glauben zu wissen, wann der Zeitpunkt ist, an dem wir Voldemort vernichten können, aber ich habe vor dem Angst, was danach kommt. Wer sagt uns, was dann mit Harry und mir passiert?"

Lily sah sie nur traurig an und nickte, wusste jedoch keine Antwort.

„Ich liebe ihn so sehr, Lily, wenn ich mir vorstelle, ihn zu verlieren, kann ich gleich aufhören zu leben. Und dann, ihn vielleicht niemals kennen zu lernen… vielleicht nie geboren zu werden… wer weiß, wie es weiter gehen, wenn wir es geschafft haben? Was passiert mit uns? Ich.. ich möchte ihn einfach an mich drücken und festhalten. Ihn nie mehr los lassen und in ein Zeitvakuum packen, damit niemand uns etwas anhaben kann. Weißt du, du und die Jungs und Beccy, ihr kämpft für euer Leben. Harry und ich wissen nicht einmal, ob und wie wir dann noch leben, was passiert, wenn die Prophezeiung sich erfüllt? Wenn Harry den letzten Fluch gegen Voldemort ausspricht und alles vorbei ist? Ich habeeinfach so wahnsinnige Angst, weil ich nicht weiß, was dann kommt. Was wird aus unseren Freunden, wenn wir nicht bei ihnen sind?"

Lily setzte sich nun neben sie und seufzte leise, sie konnte die Gedanken Ginnys sehr gut verstehen. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach Worten, die zumindest etwas Trost spenden konnten.

„Wir können nur abwarten und kämpfen, kämpfen für eure und unsere Zukunft. Für eine bessere Zukunft aller, die in der Zaubererwelt leben. Gemeinsam können wir es schaffen, das weiß ich. Was deine Freunde angeht, da können wir leider auch nur raten, aber ich glaube, mit jedem Stück, was wir durch euch in unserer Zeit verändern, verändert sich auch ein Stück eurer Zeit. Ich glaube fest daran, dass es ihnen gut geht. Denke immer daran, wenn wir es schaffen ihn zu vernichten, werden sie niemals in Gefahr sein, sondern eine glückliche und unbeschwerte Kindheit genießen können, sie alle."

Ginny sah sie traurig an und wischte sich schließlich die Tränen von den Wangen, lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an Lily. „Ich danke dir", murmelte sie leise und schloss die Augen.

„Lässt du mich bitte etwas allein? Ich glaube, ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich. Keine Angst, ich mache nichts kaputt, ich bin nur so unendlich…. Müde."

Liebevoll strich Lily ihr über den Kopf. „Wenn etwas ist, weißt du, wo du mich oder auch Harry findest, ja?"

Ginny nickte und Lily lächelte ihr noch einmal zu, ehe sie aufstand und langsam zur Tür ging, noch einmal einen traurigen Blick zu ihrer Freundin warf und schloss dann leise die Tür, um wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, welcher plötzlich überraschend leer war.

* * *

Erstarrt saß Harry unten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Sofa. Besorgt hatte er seiner Mutter hinterher gesehen. Er fragte sich, was mit seiner Freundin los war, auch wenn er eine kleine Vermutung hatte. Sie war in den letzten Monaten so stark gewesen und irgendwann musste der Zusammenbruch bei ihr folgen, er hätte es kommen sehen müssen.

Er zuckte zusammen. Was war das gewesen? Ginny schien sehr wütend zu sein, wenn er sie sogar im Gemeinschaftsraum verstand, auch wenn es nur einzelne Satzfetzen waren. _„Ich hasse es, hier zu sein! Ich hasse Harry!"_

Seine Augen wurden immer größer, während seine Schultern immer mehr nach vorne sackten. Angespannt versuchte er zu verstehen, was seine Freundin dort oben wütend schrie, verstand jedoch kaum ein Wort. Er merkte, wie er sich versteifte, wie Panik in ihm hoch kroch, wieder einmal alles verkehrt gemacht zu haben.

Einige Schüler warfen ihm Blicke zu, von denen Harry nicht wusste, ob sie mitleidig, neugierig oder höhnisch waren. Doch er achtete nicht auf sie, im Moment gab es nur Ginny und ihre Worte, die so voller Wut waren, dass in ihm alles zu Eis gefror.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich am Arm gepackt und starr vor Schreck ließ er sich von Sirius die Treppen des Gemeinschaftsraumes empor schleifen, bis sie schließlich in ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen waren.

„Was auch immer du gerade dachtest, Harry, vergiss es ganz schnell wieder", sagte Sirius und sah sein Patenkind erst an.

Harry jedoch hörte ihn kaum, wie durch Watte nahm er seine Umwelt wahr. „Sie hasst mich", murmelte er fassungslos, starrte auf den Fußboden, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen.

„Harry, sie hasst dich nicht, sie – "

Harry fuhr auf. „Herrgott, Sirius, du hast sie doch selbst gehört! Sie hat gesagt – geschrien – dass sie mich hasst, dass sie sogar ihre Familie hasst. Es war ein Fehler damals, ich hätte sie von mir fern halten müssen, ich hätte schneller reagieren müssen, hätte nicht – "

„Nein, Harry, das verstehst du falsch, sie meinte – "

„Merlin Sirius, was gibt es dann nicht zu verstehen? Gin klang gerade nicht so, als ob sie einen Witz machen würde und gleich sagen würde _„April, April!"_ Ich war ein verdammter Egoist, ihre Brüder kommen heute zur Welt und was mache ich? Sitze mit euch lachend auf dem Sofa, anstatt ihr beizustehen! Ich hatte nie eine Familie und habe sie nun wieder gefunden. Sie hingegen war immer von ihrer Familie umgeben, ob Zuhause oder durch ihre Brüder in Hogwarts und musste all das nun aufgeben. Ich würde mich auch hassen, wenn ich sie wäre!"

Erschreckt sah Sirius ihn an. Dann schluckte er kurz und schien sich an die Worte zu erinnern, die er hatte sagen wollen. „Harry, ihr seid hier gelandet, keiner weiß wie und warum genau, aber ihr seid nun einmal hier. Anfangs sollte niemand wissen, wer ihr wirklich seid und nun wissen es bereits dreizehn andere Menschen, die eure wahre Identität kennen. Du hast deine Großeltern wieder gefunden und ich wette, wenn Mister und Misses Evans keine Muggel wären, würde es heute heißen _Fünfzehn gegen Voldemort_ und nicht bloß Dreizehn. Wir kämpfen für euch, damit ihr euer Leben so leben könnt, wir ihr es kanntet – und das in Frieden."

Harry aber war in sich zusammen gesunken und saß nun auf der Kante seines Bettes. „Was nützt mir ein friedliches Leben, wenn Gin mich hasst? Wieso mache ich immer diesen Fehler, anstatt wirklich für sie da zu sein? Wieso bin ich überhaupt hier? Ich hätte sterben sollen damals, dann wäre das alles nicht – "

„NEIN!", rief Sirius laut und raufte sich die Haare, er hätte wissen müssen, dass es so kam. Wieso nur fühlte er sich so verdammt hilflos? „Harry bitte, hör mir zu. Dich trifft keine Schuld. Niemanden trifft die Schuld und dich am allerwenigsten! Nicht an Remus' Entführung, nicht an dieser Situation, klar? Es ist nun einmal so und wir müssen sehen, was wir daraus machen. Aber wenn du jetzt aufgibst, dann können wir es ebenso tun. Dann hat alles hier keinen Sinn mehr, weil wir dich brauchen. Und damit meine ich nicht, um Voldemort zu vernichten, sondern wir brauchen dich als Mensch. Als Freund."

Trotzig sah Harry auf. „Ach ja? Du weißt ja nicht, wie das ist, wenn man sich täglich fragt, ob die Freunde überhaupt noch leben. Ob du sie je wieder sehen wirst, ob DU überhaupt weiter leben wirst. Dich jeden Tag fragst, wie zur Hölle es weiter gehen wird, weil du den beschissenen Lord Voldemort töten musst. Töte ihn oder er tötet dich und alle, die dir lieb sind!"

Mit einem Mal verschloss sich Sirius' Miene und er trat etwas von Harry zurück. „Doch. Ich weiß sehr gut, wovon du sprichst, denk mal darüber nach."

Harrys Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus, als ihm die Bedeutung seiner Worte bewusst wurde.

„Scheiße, Sirius. Bitte, es… es tut mir leid. Diese ganze Situation macht mich einfach wahnsinnig, ich habe eine Scheiß Angst. Ich weiß, ich sage es nicht oft, aber ich träume nicht selten von der Schlacht. Zu viele sind damals gestorben, ich habe Remus und Tonks dort liegen sehen. Fred lag leblos auf dem Boden, es wird George das Herz heraus reißen, wie soll er ohne seinen Zwilling leben? Es waren so viele, Sirius, so viel Schmerz, den ich nicht mehr fühlen konnte, so viel Leid, dass ich nicht mehr sehen wollte. Es ist alles da, hier drin", er deutete verzweifelt auf sein Herz, „und es frisst mich auf. Und warum? Weil eine Irre meinte, eine Prophezeiung machen zu müssen und jemand anderes wiederum fand es spaßig, seinem Meister davon zu berichten!"

Er erstarrte, als er plötzlich die Tür zufallen hörte und Peter im Raum stand. Blass und mit Schreckensweiten Augen flog sein Blick zwischen Sirius und Harry hin und her, die letzten Worte klingelten ihm noch in den Ohren. Er wusste zwar, dass er die Prophezeiung nicht selbst weiter gegeben hatte, doch er war dafür verantwortlich, dass Harry mit einem Jahr ein Waisenkind geworden war. Er hatte seine besten Freunde verraten um diesen Jungen, welcher nun vor ihm stand, als Baby dem Tod auszuliefern.

Er wurde noch ein wenig blasser und stolperte beinahe rückwärts wieder hinaus.

Da endlich kam Leben in Harry, hastig sprang er auf und zog den leicht zitternden Dunkelblonden Jungen wieder in den Raum.

„Peter, ich meinte nicht dich damit, ich meinte Snape und vielleicht noch nicht einmal ihn direkt, sondern die Tatsache, dass es alles so gekommen ist, wie es nun einmal ist. Dies hier ist nun einmal nicht unsere Zeit, so wohl ich mich auch bei euch fühle. Aber es ist… nicht richtig, womit ich nicht sagen möchte, dass es falsch ist. Ich bin Lilys und James' Sohn und bin doch genau so alt wie sie. Das ist paradox, irritierend. Aber immerhin habe ich meine Familie hier, die ich als Kind nie haben durfte. Gin hat von einer Sekunde auf die andere alles verloren und fragt sich jede Sekunde, wie es in der Zukunft nun weiter geht. Wird Hogwarts wieder aufgebaut, was passiert mit den ganzen Leichen, unseren toten Freunden? Einer der Brüder, die heute zur Welt kommen, habe ich sterben sehen, wie so viele andere. Das alles holt uns immer wieder ein und wir sehnen uns einfach dorthin zurück in die Zeit, die wirklich unser Zuhause ist, wo wir den Menschen bei stehen können, mit ihnen trauern können, gemeinsam Abschied nehmen und Schritt für Schritt alles wieder aufbauen. Aber nun sind wir hier und wissen nichts von alledem. Nur sie und ich, die dasselbe Schicksal teilen, dieselben Erinnerungen. Ich bin gerne bei euch und ich habe euch verdammt lieb gewonnen, aber manchmal… ja, manchmal wünscht man einfach alles zum Teufel und will wieder dort hin, wo man herkam."

Sirius und Peter sahen ziemlich erschlagen aus nach dem Monolog Harrys, doch langsam nickten sie.

„Klar", sagte Sirius schließlich, er hatte plötzlich einen ziemlich schweren Klumpen im Magen. „Ich meine, ich denke nicht, dass sich einer von uns auch nur vorstellen kann, wie es euch geht. Sicher, wir sind eure Freunde, aber doch habt ihr euer eigenes Leben gelebt in eurer eigenen Zeit, etwas, dass uns vollkommen fremd ist. Und doch wollen wir nicht aufgeben, jetzt erst Recht nicht. Wir wollen für euch kämpfen, für eure und unsere Zukunft. Wir können euch eure Zeit und vor allem eure Freunde und Ginnys Familie nicht ersetzen, das weiß ich, aber…", hier brach Sirius ab, er wusste nicht wirklich, wie er das in Worte fassen sollte. Es wirkte plötzlich alles so skurril, so unfassbar und er hatte Angst, dass ihnen alles aus den Händen entglitt.

„…aber wir zeigen es dem Arsch", sagte Peter und wurde leicht Rot, es war selten, dass er ein solches Schimpfwort benutzte. Dann jedoch sah er auf, direkt in Harrys verzweifelte Augen, welche Lilys so ähnlich waren. Da wurde ihm stärker als je zuvor bewusst, was es bedeutete, dass Harry Lilys und James' Sohn war: Er war die Zukunft, er war alles, wofür sie kämpften. Sein Leben stand für so vieles, vor allem aber für den Willen, zu _überleben_ und Peter schwor sich, alles daran zu setzen, damit dieser Junge niemals mehr so unendlich leiden musste.

„Wir alle gemeinsam. Wir halten zusammen, wir halten durch. Für einander, miteinander. Damit du und Ginny eines Tages wieder frei seit."


	71. Rechten und Pflichten eines Lords

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_wieder einmal haben wir ein frisch gebetates Kapitel für euch - auch, wenn es schon Sonntagnacht ist. Leider haben wir auch nur einen Teil der Reviews bisher per PNS beantworten können, doch wir holen die Ausstehenden noch nach, versprochen. Nach dem Gefühlschaos ist dies auch wieder ein etwas ruhigeres Kapitel, um eure Nerven etwas zu schonen +g+_

_Liebste Grüße und bis nächste Woche, _

_eure vojka und Cas :)_

_**Kapitel 70**_

**Die Rechte und Pflichten eines Lords**

Mit ausgreifenden Schritten ging Liam auf das Eingangsportal von Gryffindor Castle zu. Kaum stand er davor, öffnete sich dieses auch schon wie von selbst und als er eintrat, erwartete ihn ein ergebener Vetus, welcher neben dem linken Türflügel wartete und eine tiefe Verbeugung machte.

Er sagte kein Wort, sondern erwartete seinen Herren stumm.

„Vetus, das ist aber freundlich, dass du mich begrüßt", sagte Liam verwundert. „Bitte, erhebe dich doch."

Schüchtern blickte der kleine Elf auf. „Willkommen zurück, Meister. Braucht der Lord Vetus, Sir?"

Liam schüttelte freundlich den Kopf. „Nein danke, Vetus. Aber wenn ich dich brauche, dann rufe ich dich." Er lächelte den Ältesten der Hauselfen dankbar an, welcher sich erneut verbeugte und dann lautlos verschwand.

„Lord Liam Gryffindor-Potter!", erklang eine erfreute Stimme mit einem Mal. „Es ist schön, wieder deine Stimme zu hören! Tritt doch zu mir, was führt dich her?"

Liam grinste in sich hinein und trat an das Portrait Godric Gryffindors. „Godric, es reicht vollkommen aus, wenn du mich nur Liam nennst, das weißt du. Was mich her führt? Nun, ich suche nach Unterlagen, welche mir hoffentlich bei einem Problem, welches ich als Lord lösen muss, helfen können."

Der alte Zauberer sah auf. „Was denn für ein Problem?", wollte er interessiert wissen und blickte Liam aufmerksam an.

„Es geht um Hogwarts, Dumbledore könnte Ärger mit dem nicht mehr ganz vertrauenswürdigem Ministerium bekommen, da ein Schüler entführt wurde. So muss ich ihm als Lord beiseite stehen, habe jedoch keine wirkliche Ahnung, was diese Rolle für mich bedeutet."

Auf Godrics Gesicht erschien ein verstehender Ausdruck. „Ah, ich ahne, wo das Problem liegt. Es ist durchaus üblich, dass die Lords dieses Geschlechts als Verhandlungspartner zwischen Hogwarts und dem Ministerium dienen. Deiner Besorgnis nach kennst du den verschwundenen Schüler näher?", vermutete er.

Liams Blick wurde noch eine Spur trauriger. „Auch du hast ihn schon gesehen. Es ist Remus Lupin, einer der besten Freunde meines Sohnes."

Der Gründer Hogwarts' sah ihn verständnisvoll an. „Das tut mir leid, ich hoffe ihr werdet ihn noch finden. Aber nun zurück zu deinem Problem. Wenn es hier noch Unterlagen darüber gibt, dann wirst du sie in Richards Büro finden. Du weißt, wo es sich befindet?", fragte der Angesprochene und sah seinen Nachfahren aufmerksam an.

Liam nickte. „Ja, danke Godric das weiß ich. Ich werde nachsehen gehen, ob dort noch Unterlangen vorhanden sind. Bevor ich das Schloss wieder verlasse, komme ich noch einmal kurz bei dir vorbei." Damit verschwand Liam und ging raschen Schrittes die Treppe in den ersten Stock empor. Am Treppenabsatz wandte er sich der Tür direkt gegenüber zu, öffnete sie schwungvoll und trat ein. Wie schon bei seinem ersten Besuch, war er auch dieses Mal wieder beeindruckt. Er trat zwei Schritte vor und schloss die Tür wieder. Dann drehte er sich wieder dem Raum zu und nun erstreckte sich vor ihm die Bibliothek der Gryffindors. Sie war riesig, wenn Liam hätte schätzen müssen, würde er sagen, sie war ungefähr doppelt so groß wie die, welche sich in Hogwarts befand.

Die Bibliothek hatte zwei Ebenen und war durch die vielen großen Fenster lichtdurchflutet. Liam hielt inne und sah sich um, der Raum nahm ihm auch dieses Mal wieder beinahe den Atem. Nicht nur die riesigen, bogenförmigen Fenster, wie sie beinahe jeden Raum erhellten, gesäumt von großen, endlos langen roten Samtvorhängen waren beeindruckend, sondern die unzähligen Regalreihen mit Büchern und Pergamentrollen, deren Wert unschätzbar war, ließ jedes Herz höher schlagen. Hier lag sie, Geschichte zum Greifen nahe. Vergessen, verloren, zum Teil vielleicht sogar verboten, doch Liam brauchte nur die Hand auszustrecken und das Wissen, welches diese Werke bargen, wurde wieder lebendig.

Viel zu lange hatte es in den großen, mit Ornamenten verzierten Eichenregalen gewartet, konserviert von Kältezaubern, um sie vor dem Licht und dem Verfall der Zeit zu schützen.

In regelmäßigen Abständen hingen Kronleuchter – besser die Vorläufer davon. Reifenkronen mit magischen, nichttropfenden Kerzen erhellten bei Dunkelheit den Raum mit genügend Licht zum Lesen und spendete eine warme, angenehme Atmosphäre.

Liam trat ehrfürchtig in den großen Saal. Zu seinen Füßen glimmte ein goldenes Greifenornament kurz auf, welches in den Fußboden eingelassen worden war, wie als wolle es seinen Eigentümer begrüßen.

Doch diese beinahe unergründliche Schatzkammer des Wissens war nun nicht das Ziel seiner Reise nach Gryffindor Castle, er wollte eine Tür weiter: Das Büro des Lord Gryffindors, welches er nun sein Eigen nennen durfte. Er trat vor eine große, zweiflüglige Eichentür, sehr hoch und nicht sehr breit, welche ohne Zweifel den Eindruck erwecken sollte, dass derjenige, der durch sie hindurch ging, sich klein und unwichtig fühlte.

Nicht anders erging es Liam nun, als er zum ersten Mal davor stand mit der Absicht, den Raum dahinter wirklich zu betreten.

Ein eingeschnitztes, wieder mit Gold durchzogenes Wappen der Gryffindors empfing ihn an der Tür, welches beide Türhälften einnahm. Es zeigte zwei Greifen im Flug mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln, welche in ihrer Mitte, wo die Türhälften sich trafen, das stolze Wappen der Gryffindors hielten, einen schwarzen Schild mit einem roten G darauf. Auf dem Schild war eine goldene Krone zu sehen, welche den Lordtitel repräsentierte und damit den Adelsstand zum Ausdruck brachte.

Liam atmete tief durch, als er auf die Tür zuging und sie schließlich öffnen wollte. Doch die Tür blieb verschlossen.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?", murmelte er leise und fragte sich, wie viel Blutbanne es wohl auf Gryffindor Castle gab, als er plötzlich schmerzhaft seine Hand vom Türgriff löste, welchen er noch immer umschlossen hielt.

Er wollte gerade laut fluchen, als er den kleinen Dorn erkannte, welcher sich einen Tropfen Blut aus seiner Hand gestohlen hatte. Sobald sich dieser wieder in den Türgriff zurückgezogen hatte, passierte einige Sekunden lang nichts. Liam wollte sich bereits genervt abwenden und Godric fragen, wie er denn überhaupt in das Büro seiner Ahnen gelangen konnte, als sich das Wappen auf der Tür veränderte: Die Greifen, deren Köpfe sich vorher starr angeblickt hatten, wandten sich nun Liam zu, blinzelten kurz und neigten schließlich die Köpfe als Zeichen der Begrüßung. Dann schlugen sie kraftvoll und elegant mit den Flügeln und die Tür schwang auf.

Liams Augen wurden groß, als er dies sah und es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe er begriff, was hier geschehen war: Die Greifen hatten ihm den Zutritt zu dem Heiligsten Ort von Gryffindor Castle erlaubt: Das Studierzimmer des Lords.

Die Sonne schien auch hier durch drei große Bogenfenster. Da das Zimmer ein Turmzimmer im ersten Stock war, hatte man einen gewaltigen Panoramablick über die Landschaft. Aber diese Fenster waren nicht einfach nur verglast, nein, sie waren magische Kunstwerke. In jedem oberen Teil des Fensters war je ein magisches Tier abgebildet, welches mit Gryffindor in Verbindung stand: das mittlere Fenster zeigte zwei Greifen, welche mit einander spielten oder auch über die Landschaft flogen. Das rechte Fenster zeigte einen stolzen Zentauren, welcher mit seinen Waffen patrouillierte und zwischen Baumstämmen hindurch ging; das linke Fenster hingegen beherbergte einen goldenen Phönix, welcher sich anmutig bewegte, mal flog, mal saß und stets die Entwicklung vom Ei zum Phönix und wieder zurück vollführte.

Liam sah sich im Raum weiter um und fragte sich, ob dieses Büro schon von Godric eingerichtet worden war und ob dieser auch das Schulleiterbüro in Hogwarts ausgestattet hatte. Nicht nur, dass beide Büros kreisrund waren, nein auch der Kamin war an derselben Stelle und in der Mitte, wo in Hogwarts ein riesiger Schreibtisch stand, war hier ein großes Studierpult. Dies war aus dunkler, schwerer Eiche gefertigt und mit Tierreliefs verziert. Vor dem Kamin stand ein Diwan, welches mit rotem Samt bezogen war und zum kurzzeitigen Entspannen von der Arbeit einlud. An den Wänden standen auch hier Regale im selben Stil wie in der Bibliothek. In ihnen standen weitere Bücher, kleinere und größere Truhen und Pergamentrollen. Das ganze Zimmer wirkte, als ob deren Besitzer nur kurz das Büro verlassen hatte und jeden Augenblick zurückkehren würde um weiter seinen Geschäften nachzugehen. Langsam ging Liam auf eines der Regale zu und besah sich deren Inhalt genauer. Er kam sich wie ein Eindringling vor, obwohl dies nun _sein_ Büro war.

Mit einem Finger fuhr er über die Buchrücken und las die Titel, hier und da nahm er eines heraus und blätterte es durch. Er schauderte jedes Mal, wenn er eines der Bücher berührte. Auch hier waren Konservierungszauber auf diese gelegt worden um sie vor dem Verfall der Zeit zu schützen. Auch die Truhen ließ er nicht unbeachtet und öffnete von Zeit zu Zeit eine.

Nachdem er sich den Inhalt der Regale auf der linken Seite angesehen hatte, trat er an eines der Fenster und schaute hinaus. Er blickte direkt auf das Tal der Greifen, welches sich unter ihm erstreckte. Leider konnte er keines dieser imposanten Tiere sehen. Als sie das erste Mal hier gewesen waren, hatte er kaum einen Blick auf die umliegende Landschaft geworfen, was er nun bereute. Leider hatte er nun keine Zeit, weiter die beeindruckende Landschaft zu bewundern und löste seinen Blick vom Fenster. Er beschloss, wenn er das nächste Mal hier war, auf die Spitze eines Turmes zu steigen und sich die Umgebung genauer anzuschauen. Er beneidete Harry in diesem Moment, der dies schon aus luftiger Höhe bestaunen konnte.

Er wandte sich nun den Regalen auf der rechten Seite zu. Hier waren fast ausschließlich Truhen und Pergamentrollen zu finden. Eine der Truhen zog ihn fast magisch an. Vorsichtig, nicht wissend, was ihn erwarten würde, ging er auf diese zu. Sie stand auf dem Boden unter dem mittleren Regal. Vorsichtig ging Liam in die Knie und zog die Truhe ein Stückchen hervor um besser heranzukommen. Auf dem Deckel prangte wieder einmal das Gryffindorwappen. Langsam fragte Liam sich, wie oft er das noch finden würde. In Potter Manor fand man zwar auch an manchen Stellen das Wappen der Potters, aber nicht so häufig wie hier in Gryffindor Castle.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Truhe auf das Studierpult schweben, setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der dort stand und sah die Truhe einfach nur lange an. Er wusste nicht, ob er sie öffnen sollte oder nicht und fragte sich, was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte direkt auf diese zuzugehen, wo doch noch so viele andere dort gestanden hatten. Gut, auf dieser prangte das Familienwappen, aber wo tat es das hier nicht? Er seufzte, er wusste, dass er sie nicht einfach zurückstellen konnte, da er sich dann immer fragen würde, was drinnen war. Auch sollte er keine Zeit mehr verschwenden, es würde bald dunkel werden und Claire und die Evans' würden ihn zum Abendessen zu Hause erwarten.

Er zückte noch einmal seinen Zauberstab, den er schon wieder in seinen Umhang gesteckt hatte und sprach ein paar Überprüfungszauber. Man konnte bei alten Gegenständen nie vorsichtig genug sein, man konnte nie sagen, ob nicht ein Schutzzauber auf sie gesprochen worden war. Immer wieder fuhr er mit seinem Stab über die Kiste und murmelte leise einen Zauberspruch nach dem anderen, aber bis auf die Tatsache, dass die Truhe bei jedem gesprochenen Zauber in einer anderen Farbe aufleuchtete, passierte nichts. So öffnete er diese langsam und sah hinein. In ihr lagen unzählige Pergament rollen und ein kleines handgeschriebenes Büchlein, welches er herausnahm und aufschlug.

‚_Aufgaben und Privilegien eines Lords_' stand dort als erstes in schwungvoll geschriebenen Lettern. Liam musste grinsen, dies war genau das, wonach er gesucht hatte. Vorsichtig blätterte er eine Seite um und fand dort eine Art Brief.

Ehrenwerter Lord Gryffindor,

verehrter Nachfahre,

ich habe mir erlaubt, Dokumente zusammenzutragen, welche Aufzeichnungen über die Rechte und Pflichten des Lord Gryffindors beinhalten. Ich werde sie in dieser Truhe in meinem Arbeitszimmer platzieren, um Euch, dem rechtmäßigem Erben, das Annehmen des Titels Lord Gryffindor zu erleichtern. Selbstverständlich weiß ich nicht, wann der nächste Lord dieses ehrenwerte Schloss wieder betreten wird oder welche Gesetzte in dieser Zeit ihre Gültigkeit haben, aber ich hoffe, dass ich Euch, werter Nachkomme, damit trotzdem etwas der Sorgen nehmen kann.

In Euren Händen liegt es nun, das Geschlecht der Gryffindors wieder zu dem Ruhm und der Ehre zu verhelfen, die es einst inne hatte.

Mir bliebt in dieser Zeit leider keine andere Wahl, als sowohl den Namen als auch den Titel abzulegen, um mein und das Leben meiner Nachkommen zu schützen.

Tragt den Namen Gryffindor mit Stolz, so wie ich es bis zum heutigen Tage getan habe.

Lebt wohl.

Richard Elias Gryffindor

(Aprilis 1368)

Liam musste schlucken und fragte sich, wann Richard dies alles gemacht hatte. Er war doch nach seiner Entdeckung schnell geflohen, war er noch einmal zurückgekehrt um seinem Nachfahren seine Nachfolge so leicht wie möglich zu machen? Liam wusste es nicht, aber er war ihm dankbar dafür. Er blätterte vorsichtig durch das Buch und las hier und da vereinzelte Absätze. Er fand es alles sehr interessant und musste jetzt nur noch herausfinden, was von dem, was hier stand, auch noch heute Gültigkeit hatte.

Er saß noch etwa eine halbe Stunde dort und studierte das Buch und die Pergamentrollen, bevor er einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf und seufzend alles zurück in die Kiste tat. Er wollte sie mit nach Potter Manor nehmen und nach dem Abendessen weiter studieren und wusste jetzt schon, dass es eine sehr kurze Nacht werden würde. Immerhin wollte er sich am nächsten Tag mit Dumbledore im Ministerium treffen um die ganze Sache zu regeln. Nachdem er alles wieder sorgfältig zurück getan hatte, schloss er die Truhe, zog seinen Zauberstab und verkleinerte sie, bevor er sie in seinem Umhang verstaute.

Er stand auf und trat noch einmal ans Fenster um den Blick zu genießen, der sich unter ihm erstreckte, dann verließ er energischen Schrittes das Büro, durchquerte die Bibliothek und stieg die Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinunter.

„Du siehst zufrieden aus, Liam. Hast du gefunden, was du suchtest?", wandte sich Godric an den Auroren, sobald er die letzte Treppenstufe hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Liam nickte. „Richard war so nett und hat eine Truhe hinterlassen, in der ich alles gefunden habe, was ich benötige. Ich werde mich dann auch verabschieden ,Claire erwartet mich zum Abendessen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Liam ab und wollte gerade disapparieren, als er von Godric aufgehalten wurde.

„Warte noch einen Moment. Ich habe, während du im Büro warst, nachgedacht und mir ist etwas eingefallen, was euch helfen könnte."

Interessiert trat Liam wieder einen Schritt auf das Portrait des Hogwartsgründers zu und sah ihn fragend an, so fuhr dieser fort: „In unserer Bibliothek oben findest du ein Buch, dass euch helfen kann, dass so etwas, wie dem jungen Lupin gesehen ist, nicht noch einmal geschieht."

„Das wäre hilfreich, ich hoffe nur, wir finden ihn bald. Wo finde ich das Buch?", wollte Liam wissen und sah seinen Vorfahren fragend an.

„Auf der linken Seite der Galerie, zweites Regal. Es hat einen dunkellila, fast schwarzen Einband und ist von meinem Urgroßvater geschrieben worden. Ich hoffe, es steht noch dort und die Bibliothek wurde nicht umgeräumt", antwortete Godric. „Es hat nämlich keinen Titel. Wenn du es nicht dort findest, müsstest du es über den Namen meines Urgroßvaters per Aufrufezauber zu dir rufen, allerdings kommen dann etwa zwei Dutzend auf dich zu."

Liam nickte und lief noch einmal schnell die Treppen hinauf um zu sehen, ob er das Buch fand und er hatte Glück, es stand genau dort, wo Godric es gesagt hatte. Er steckte es ein und ging zurück in die Eingangshalle um sich von Godric zu verabschieden. „Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe", sagte Liam und lächelte den Gründer herzlich an.

„Jederzeit. Komme bald wieder und fülle das Schloss mit Leben", sagte Godric. Liam nickte ihm noch ein letztes Mal freundlich zu, bevor er sich umwandte und mit einem leisen Plopp disappariert war.

***

Harry trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Die anderen waren bereits vor gegangen zum Abendessen, nur Ginny fehlte noch. Der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich zusehends. Der Kamin prasselte, als wolle er ihm Mut zuflüstern und Harrys Herz begann zu schlagen, als er Schritte auf der Treppe, welche zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, hörte und kurz darauf Ginny erschien.

Die rothaarige Hexe blieb mitten auf der Treppe stehen, als sie Harry erblickte und wurde leicht rot um die Nase herum. Beide starrten sich einen Moment an, keiner sagte ein Wort, keiner bewegte sich. Nur ihre Blicke waren in einander verhangen, als wollten sie sich nie wieder trennen.

Ginny zögerte, sie wusste nicht, ob sie auf Harry zugehen sollte oder ob sie schnell die Flucht ergreifen sollte. Wusste sie doch nicht, was er vorhin von ihrem Ausbruch mitbekommen hatte. Ihr war es mittlerweile peinlich. Nicht ihr Ausbruch an sich, sondern eher, dass sie gesagt hatte, sie würde Harry hassen. Beschämt senkte sie ihren Blick auf die Stufen und wollte gerade wieder in den Mädchenschlafsaal verschwinden, als Harrys Stimme sie zurück hielt:

„Gin, bitte bleib." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen, aber sie hatte die Worte ganz deutlich gehört.

Sie blieb stehen, schaute ihn aber nicht an, traute sich nicht, hatte Angst seinen Blick erneut einzufangen, Angst vor dem, was sie darin würde lesen können.

Auch Harry rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, sah nur zur Treppe hinauf, wo seine Freundin stand. War sie das überhaupt noch? Seine Freundin? Hatte sie nicht vorhin erst geschrien, sie würde ihn hassen? Sirius hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass er das nicht wörtlich nehmen sollte, aber stimmte das auch wirklich? War es wirklich nur, weil sie mit der ganzen Situation überfordert war? War er nicht alleine Schuld an ihrer Situation? Sie hatte also jeden Grund ihn zu hassen. „Bitte verzeih mir, Ginny", flüsterte er erneut. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bis auf die beiden Siebtklässler mittlerweile leer. Auch die letzten Schüler der anderen Klassen waren zum Abendessen gegangen.

Ginnys Kopf schoss hoch und fixierte den Schwarzhaarigen. „Warum... warum... entschuldigst du dich?", fragte sie stotternd, sichtlich fassungslos und nicht verstehend. „Ich bin diejenige, die sich entschuldigen muss. Schließlich habe ich gesagt, ich würde dich hassen. Ich habe dich verletzt und du entschuldigst dich bei mir?" Verwirrt und leicht irritiert sah sie ihn an.

„Ich hätte mehr für dich da sein müssen, hätte mehr auf deine Bedürfnisse eingehen müssen. Ich habe meine Familie, meine Wurzeln in dieser Zeit gefunden, aber du, du hast das verloren. Du wurdest entwurzelt und ich bin dein einziger Halt und ich lasse dich im Stich", meinte Harry leise und ging zaghaft auf Ginny zu, als habe er Angst, sie würde zurück weichen vor ihm. Die Rothaarige sah den Schwarzhaarigen entgeistert an.

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, Harry! Du tust doch alles, was du kannst! Du bist immer für mich da, wenn ich dich brauche. Deine Familie ist mittlerweile wie die meinige. Und ich freue mich für dich, dass du die Chance hast, das zu finden, was du nie hattest. Dass sich dein größter Wunsch erfüllt hat. Endlich kannst du deine Eltern, Großeltern, aber auch Sirius und Remus richtig kennenlernen. Auch Peter ist hier ganz anders, als ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe. Wir haben hier eine einmalige Chance und die werden wir nutzen. Und wenn dein Großvater Recht hat, dann muss ich nur noch einundzwanzig Monate meine Familie vermissen müssen und werde sie dann wieder haben. Aber nicht nur ich habe dann das Glück, bei meinen Eltern und Geschwistern aufzuwachsen, sondern du auch. Endlich hast du die Chance

auf eine normale Kindheit." Ginny hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet. Sie machte Harry Mut und gab ihm Kraft, aber auch sie selbst stärkten ihre eigenen Worte. Vergessen war ihr Wutausbruch, der gerade einmal ein paar Stunden her war, vergessen die Schwäche, die sie vorhin noch zugelassen hatte. Sie strotze vor Mut, Kraft und Tatendrang. Sie wusste wieder, für was sie kämpfte und wusste, dass sie diesen Kampf gewinnen würde. Sie, Harry und die elf anderen, auf welche die Prophezeiung von Helga Hufflepuff zu traf. Zusammen hatten sie die Chance etwas wundervolles zu schaffen, ein Wunder zu schaffen, denn nicht nur Harry hatte dadurch die Chance auf ein normales Leben. Wie viele ihrer Klassenkameraden hatten ohne Eltern oder zumindest ohne einen Elternteil aufwachsen müssen, auch für sie würden sie kämpfen. Sie würden kämpfen und siegen.

„Ich weiß, warum ich es Mum und Dad jetzt nicht sagen darf, das akzeptiere ich. Auch, wenn es schwer ist. Aber genau das wird mein Ziel sein, worauf ich für mich hin arbeite: für Mum und Dad, ich werde für sie kämpfen, damit wir eine Familie sein können, irgendwann… . Genau, wie du eine Familie haben wirst. Warum auch immer wir hier gelandet sind, es gibt uns die Möglichkeit, das Schicksal zu ändern. Darum sind wir hier, oder?" Sie strahlte ihn an, als sei all das, was vor wenigen Stunden passiert war, vergessen.

_Nein_, dachte Ginny lächelnd, _es hat mir neue Kraft gegeben und ein Ziel gegeben, wofür ich kämpfen werde: für meine Familie._

Glücklich lächelte Harry seine Freundin an, die während ihrer Rede die letzten Stufen in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen war und schloss sie in seine Arme. „Danke Gin, danke das du mir immer wieder Kraft gibst, danke, dass du das alles mit mir durchstehst. Ich liebe dich", sagte Harry sanft und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss, welchen Ginny nur zu gerne

erwiderte.

***

Müde apparierte Liam am nächsten Morgen um halb zehn ins Ministerium. Er hatte noch bis halb vier in seinem Arbeitszimmer gesessen und die Unterlagen, die er sich aus Gryffindor Castle mitgenommen hatte, studiert und mit den Gesetzen von heute verglichen. Bis auf ein paar kleinere Ausnahmen waren die Gesetzte von damals noch gültig.

Er hoffte nun nur, dass das, was er gestern gelesen hatte ,ausreichen würde, den Minister in seine Schranken zu weisen.

„Guten Morgen Liam. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut?", begrüßte der Direktor Hogwarts' ihn.

Liam nickte und versteckte sein Gähnen hinter der rechten Hand. „Geht schon. Bin nur müde. Ich hab gestern Unterlagen gefunden, die mir heute hier hoffentlich helfen."

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden zu den Fahrstühlen um in den ersten Stock zu fahren, wo sich das Büro des Zaubereiministers befand. Sie hatten Glück, dass um diese Zeit nicht sehr viel los war und so bekamen sie einen Fahrstuhl, in dem bis auf ein paar Memos niemand war.

„Liam, was ich dich fragen wollte, gibt es schon etwas neues in Bezug auf den Gamot?", wollte Dumbledore wissen, nachdem sich die Türen geschlossen hatten und sie ungestört waren.

„Wir haben ja allen sowohl neutralen, als auch denen, die auf unserer Seite stehen, eine Warnung geschickt. Die Mitglieder haben diese Merlin sei Dank auch ernst genommen und haben ihre Häuser besser geschützt. Timothey Shadow und seine Familie wurden bei einem Ausflug angegriffen, konnten allerdings leicht verletzt entkommen. Seit dem ist es relativ ruhig, wenn man von den leider normalen Angriffen auf Muggeldörfer und Remus Entführung, absieht, von denen du ja weißt." Liam seufzte. Es behagte ihm nicht, dass es im Moment so ruhig war. Sein Aurorengespür sagte ihm, dass dort bald noch etwas kommen musste. Auch, wenn er keine Ahnung hatte ,was dies war oder wann es gesehen würde. Sie konnten, wenn es so weit war, nur hoffen, dass sie rechtzeitig zur Stelle waren um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

„Erster Stock, Zauberreiministeriumszentrale mit dem Büro des Zaubereiministers und den Assistenzkräften", durchbrach die kühle Stimme der Fahrstuhlansage die nachdenkliche Stille der beiden Männer.

„Wie besprochen kommst du in fünf Minuten nach. Wollen wir den Minister doch erst einmal etwas aus der Reserve locken", meinte Dumbledore. Bevor er mit Liam in seinem Büro gesprochen hatte, hatte er noch ein wenig Angst vor dem Gespräch, aber er wusste, dass alles gut gehen würde, da der Auror etwas anderes nicht zu lassen würde. So schritt der Schulleiter erhobenen Hauptes durch den langen Gang, an dessen Ende das Büro von Minister Robert Bailey lag.

Liam sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher, warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und seufzte. Nun hieß es für ihn ein paar Minuten warten. Ihm war warm. _Kein Wunder_, dachte er, schließlich trug er zwei Roben übereinander. Langsam und mit gemächlichen Schritten ging er seinem ehemaligen Verwandlungslehrer hinterher. Er wusste nicht, wie oft er diesen Gang schon entlang gegangen war, immerhin war der Zaubereiminister sein direkter Vorgesetzter. Aber zum ersten Mal ging er hier entlang in dem Wissen, dass der politisch mächtigste Mann, der Zaubereiminister, dies plötzlich nicht mehr war.

Nun war er es – Lord Liam Balthasar Gryffindor-Potter.


	72. Demonstation von Macht

(vojka) *Vorhang zur Seite schieb und mit Cassio an der Hand auf die Bühne tritt* Hey ihr Lieben! Heute sind wir es mal wieder, die euch das neue Kapitel ansagen wollen.

(Cassio) *ins Publikum schau* Schön, euch wieder zu sehen! *zu vojka flüster* Ich gestehe, ich habe etwas Angst, das hier anzusagen *hinter ihr versteck*

(vojka) *sich zu Cassio umdreht und flüstert* Nicht nur du, aber denke daran, wenn sie uns etwas antun, können wir die Geschichte nicht zu Ende schreiben und das wollen sie bestimmt nicht.

(Cassio) *unsicher zu den Lesern schau* Sie werden uns lynchen und foltern, das ist dir klar, oder?

(vojka) *Cassio liebevoll in den Arm nimmt* Ja das ist mir klar, aber ich werde dich beschützen, an dich werden sie nicht herankommen, also keine Angst meine Süße.

(Cassio) Nichts da, wir ertragen es zusammen, Süße. Wir halten dem Stand und wehren jeden Versuch, uns etwas anzutun damit ab, dass wir dann nicht weiter schreiben werden und sie für immer mit der Ungewissheit werden leben müssen. Wie klingt das?

(vojka) *Cassio liebevoll anguckt* Das klingt so, als hättest du mich genauso lieb wie ich dich *grins und wendet sich dem Publikum zu* So, aber wir haben jetzt genug erzählt. Wir müssen euch vor diesem Kapitel allerdings warnen. Ihr werdet gute Nerven brauchen. Also, bevor ihr weiter lest, besorgt euch Schokolade, den Arm einer Freundin oder eines Freundes, den ihr kräftig drücken könnt und ein Kuscheltier, das ihr malträtieren könnt und einen Beißring für Babys, um eure Zähne zu schützen. Für hinterher solltet ihr Sauerstoff bereit stehen haben, denn ihr werdet beim Lesen öfters die Luft anhalten und hinterher mit Sicherheit einen erhöhten Bedarf nach Luft haben. *Sich zu Cassio umwendet* Hab ich was vergessen?

(Cassio) *am Kopf kratz* Ich glaube nicht. Vielleicht sollten sie sich ein Herzberuhigungsmittel holen, wenn sie eines besitzen, da es zu Zeitweisen Ausfällen des Herzschlages kommen kann, welches kurz darauf in doppelter bis dreifacher Geschwindigkeit weiter schlagen könnte...

(vojka) Gute Idee. Aber nun wünschen wir euch ähm... Spaß? Nee, das passt nicht so ganz, eher starke Nerven und denkt bitte daran, wenn ihr uns etwas antut, war dies das letzte Kapitel von Destiny *In die geschockten Gesichter der Leser blickt und langsam rückwärts von der Bühne schleich*

(Cassio) *langsam mitgeh* Wir danken euch noch einmal aus ganzem Herzen für eure lieben Reviews und hoffen, dass die PNs alle angekommen sind. Jetzt hoffen wir, dass wir euch nächste Woche hier wieder begrüßen können, wir würden uns sehr freuen - und bitte, zerfleischt uns nicht *fleh* *mich verbeug*

**************************

_**Kapitel 71**_

**Demonstration von Macht**

Liam warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Albus war nun seit guten fünf Minuten im Büro des Ministers. So betrat er das Vorzimmer und trat an den Schreibtisch der Vorzimmerdame. „Hallo Sarah, ich würde gerne zum Minister, es ist dringend", sagte er und schenkte der Frau ein freundliches Lächeln.

Diese sah ihn nur bedauernd an. „Tut mir leid Liam, aber der Minister ist gerade in einem Gespräch. Willst du warten oder soll ich dir ein Memo zukommen lassen, wenn er Zeit hat?"

„Ich weiß, dass er in einem Gespräch ist. Ich … sagen wir mal so, ich wurde ebenfalls dazu eingeladen", antwortete Liam.

Sarah Blend, die schon seit Jahren die Vorzimmerdame des Ministers war, sah den Auroren erstaunt an, nickte dann aber. „Wenn das so ist, gehe hinein."

Liam nickte, trat an die große doppelflüglige Tür und klopfte kräftig dagegen.

„Nicht jetzt!", kam eine wütende Stimme aus dem Inneren. Liam ließ sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken und öffnete die Tür.

„Guten Morgen, die Herren", begrüßte Liam sie freundlich, nachdem er in das Büro eingetreten war und die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Minister Bailey funkelte den Eindringling wütend an. „Ich sagte _nicht jetzt_, was haben Sie daran nicht verstanden, Potter?"

Doch dieser lächelte nur und trat auf den großen Schreibtisch zu, hinter dem der Minister saß. Davor hatte Dumbledore platz genommen, welchen Liam nun freundlich begrüßte. „Es ist schön Sie einmal wieder zu sehen, Professor."

„Auror Potter, wenn ich Sie nun bitten dürfte, zu gehen. Ich wünsche keine Störung", versuchte Robert Bailey bemüht ruhig zu sagen, sein Gesicht bekam langsam einen ungesunden Rotschimmer und die Ader über seinem linken Augen zuckte unaufhörlich. Liam ließ sich davon aber nicht beirren und sah zu Dumbledore, forderte ihn so stumm auf, weiter zu sprechen.

„Minister, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", wollte Dumbledore höflich wissen. Er hatte Robert Bailey gerade berichtet, dass ein Schüler verschwunden war und auch, dass dieser Schüler ein Werwolf war. Der Minister hatte wie erwartet reagiert und hatte gerade explodieren wollen, als Liam geklopft hatte und eingetreten war.

„Bei Ihrer Unvorsichtigkeit, Professor! Wie können Sie ein solches Risiko eingehen? Das wird Konsequenzen haben, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Die bisherige weitgehende Unabhängigkeit Hogwarts' von dem Ministerium und somit weitreichende Entscheidungsfreiheit werde ich stark einschränken müssen. Wir werden in den nächsten Wochen Befragungen der Schüler durchführen und über Ihren Posten als Schulleiter reden wir noch, Dumbledore. Zunächst aber muss der Junge gefunden werden, um sich dann dem Ministerium zu stellen. Er hat Hogwarts das letzte Mal von Innen gesehen, so leid es mir tut."

Wutschnaubend ging der Zaubereiminister hinter seinem Pult auf und ab, als wollte er Rillen in den Fußboden laufen.

Liam und Albus warfen sich einen verstehenden Blick zu, unmerklich nickte der Schulleiter und freute sich bereits beinahe auf das nun kommende Schauspiel.

„Ich bin gespannt, was Lord Gryffindor zu Ihren Entscheidungen sagt, Minister", sagte er nun leicht lächelnd, Bailey hielt inne.

„Wie bitte, Lord – _OH_!" Mit großen Augen sah er erschreckt und peinlich berührt Liam an, welcher nun in seinen offiziellen Roben des Lords in dem Büro saß, als habe er nie etwas anderes getragen.

„Potter – also, Lord Gryff – ach verflucht, wieso haben Sie das denn nicht gleich gesagt?!", schimpfte er los und sank ziemlich peinlich berührt auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl zusammen.

Liam grinste nur. „Dann hätte ich ja Ihren schönen Auftritt verpasst, Minister, inklusive Ihrer Vorstellungen von Sanktionen. Aber ich will Ihnen nun etwas sagen." Damit stand er auf und im nächsten Moment bewahrheitete sich das Sprichwort „Kleider machen Leute" ein weiteres Mal: hier stand nicht mehr der Auror Liam Potter, ein Mann, der ohnehin schon autoritär wirken konnte, wenn er wollte und der Eindruck hinterließ. Sondern hier stand der wahre Lord Gryffindor, machtvoll und imposant; gegen ihn sah jeder andere einfach nur lächerlich aus, selbst der Zaubereiminister.

Doch Liam genoss diesen Moment. Der Zaubereiminister Robert Bailey, bisher mächtigster Mann der englischen magischen Gemeinschaft, saß nun unter ihm und traute sich kaum, noch einen Pieps zu sagen.

„Es wird keinerlei Sanktionen geben, Minister Bailey. Wenn Remus Lupin gefunden wird, wird er unbehelligt sein Studium an Hogwarts wieder aufnehmen, er wird seinen Abschluss machen und niemand außer Ihnen wird erfahren, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Hogwarts ist und bleibt eine eigenständige Instanz und wenn das Ministerium vor hat, daran etwas zu ändern, müssen Sie leider an mir vorbei, Minister. Ja, ich bin weiterhin Auror Liam Potter, doch ich bin ebenfalls Lord Gryffindor und damit einzige und letzte Rechtsinstanz der Schule. Noch Fragen?"

Damit strich er sich demonstrativ über die Robe, wo das Emblem des Lords kurz aufzuleuchten schien. „Und wenn Sie sich nicht an meine Anweisungen halten, werden _Sie_ mit den Konsequenzen Ihres Handelns leben müssen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Robert Bailey schluckte und wollte wohl etwas ansetzen zu sagen, doch Liam sprach ungerührt weiter.

„Mein Vorfahr gründete diese Schule, um magisch begabten Kindern die Möglichkeit einer Ausbildung zu geben und nicht nach sonstigen Kriterien oder Eigenschaften auszuwählen. Daher ist die Tatsache, dass Remus Lupin ein Werwolf ist, von keinerlei Belang. Er kam unter Auflagen nach Hogwarts, niemals einen anderen Schüler zu gefährden und das hat er bis zum heutigen Tage eingehalten."

Bailey sah ihn missbilligend an, nachdem er einen abschätzenden Blick zu Albus geworfen hatte. „Ehrenwerter Lord Gryffindor, meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie Ihren Einfluss gerade etwas einseitig ausüben? Oder springen Sie immer so leicht für jemanden in die Bresche, wenn man den Einfluss des Lords einmal braucht?"

Liams Blick verhärtete sich. „Sie werfen mir Amtsmissbrauch vor? Werter Herr Minister, alles, was ich tue, ist, meine Schule und ihre Schüler zu schützen, wie es meine Aufgabe ist. Tatsache ist nun einmal, dass ich nun jegliche Entscheidungsgewalt über Hogwarts habe und das, was ich Ihnen eben gesagt habe, hat nichts mit Machtsmissbrauch zu tun, sondern schlichtweg mit meinen Rechten und auch Pflichten als Lord Gryffindor. Dumbledore bat mich, dass ist richtig. Und auch, wenn ich für den Mann meine Hand ins Feuer legen würde, stehe ich hier vor Ihnen nur als Nachfahre eines Gründers und nicht als Täter eines netten Gefallens. Also, das Ministerium lässt seine Finger von Hogwarts, dem Schulleiter und Remus Lupin, ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, meine neu erworbenen Rechte etwas… sagen wir, auszuweiten. Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?"

Bailey wagte es nicht einmal zu blinzeln, sondern nickte nur hastig, als stimme er Liam in jedem Wort zu.

„Gut", sagte Liam nun in milderem Ton und wandte sich an Dumbledore. „Dann können wir ja gehen. Professor, sind Sie soweit?"

Albus nickte. „Jawohl, Eure Lordschaft." Dabei verneigte er den Kopf und diese Geste hatte etwas so ernsthaftes an sich, dass Liam für einen Moment die Luft anhielt.

Niemals hätte er es für Möglich gehalten, dass der große Albus Dumbledore sich in einer solchen Manier, so ernst und untergeben, vor ihm verneigte!

Er schluckte kurz und trat hinter seinen Stuhl.

„Dann kommen Sie, ich geleite Sie noch zurück."

„Ich danke Euch", entgegnete der Schulleiter und nickte dem Minister höflich zu, ehe er sich umdrehte und auf die Tür zu schritt.

„Minister Bailey, auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedete sich Liam nun auch von seinem dienstlichen Vorgesetzten und verließ ebenfalls das Büro, um Dumbledore einzuholen, welcher bereits auf dem Flur auf ihn wartete.

Schweigend verließen die beiden Männer das Ministerium und apparierten nach Hogwarts. Gemächlichen Schrittes überquerten sie die Ländereien, immer noch sprachen sie kein Wort. Liam war tief in seinen Gedanken versunken. Er versuchte sein Verhalten dem Minister und Dumbledore ihm gegenüber zu verarbeiten. Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er ein Glucksen vom Schulleiter vernahm.

Erstaunt und fragend sah er zur Seite.

„Ich muss sagen, du hast es sehr schnell gelernt ein Lord zu sein. Das Gesicht von Bailey, als er verstanden hat, dass er keine Chance hat, war einfach… äußerst amüsant."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das so amüsant fand, immerhin ist er noch mein Vorgesetzter", sagte Liam leise und seufzte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich vorhin nicht alle Chance auf ein friedvolles Arbeiten im Ministerium unter Minister Bailey zunichte gemacht hatte. Er bereute zwar nicht, sich für Albus und Remus eingesetzt zu haben, denn das was er gesagt hatte, war seine Überzeugung gewesen. Aber er wusste nicht, ob er sich damit nicht selbst geschadet hatte.

_Und selbst wenn_, dachte er, _ich bin Lord Gryffindor-Potter, als solcher dürfte es doch kein Problem sein, ein Beschäftigungsfeld zu finden._

Schweigend setzten die beiden Männer ihren Weg wieder fort. Dass was sie zu besprechen hatten, war nichts, was man auf den Ländereien und Gängen von Hogwarts tun sollte, wo viele neugierige Ohren mithören konnten. Als sie im Büro des Schulleiters ankamen, rief dieser erst einmal eine Hauselfe und ließ sich und Liam etwas Tee und Gebäck bringen, welches auch keine zwei Minuten Später auf dem Schreibtisch erschien. Dumbledore schenkte beiden eine Tasse ein, nahm seine, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und rührte gedankenverloren den Tee um. Er schien in diesem Moment nicht wirklich mitzubekommen, was sich im Büro abspielte, seine Gedanken waren weit weg.

Nach ein paar Minuten hielt er im Rühren inne, nahm einen Schluck und stellte die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch. „Bevor wir zum eigentlichen Thema kommen, wollte ich mit dir noch etwas besprechen, was ich auf Grund der Ereignisse in der letzten Zeit fast vergessen habe. Es geht um Harry."

„Ist etwas mit ihm?", fragte Liam fast panisch.

„Nein, nein, beruhige dich. Es geht ihm gut, soweit es ihnen mit dem Verschwinden ihres Freundes gut gehen kann. Es geht vielmehr um diese Verbindung, die er mit Tom hat. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er in seinem fünften Jahr Okklumentik lernen sollte, um sich vor absichtlichen und unabsichtlichen geistigen Angriffen von Tom zu schützen. Allerdings habe ich in seiner Zeit die falsche Entscheidung getroffen und ihm den falschen Lehrer zur Seite gestellt. Ich würde es ja jetzt selbst tun, allerdings habe ich nicht die Zeit mich im Moment darum zu kümmern. Deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob du oder Patrick diese Zeit erübrigen könntet. Wir können ihm immerhin nicht irgendeinen Lehrer geben, denn es wäre zu gefährlich, wenn dieser in Harrys Kopf schauen würde", sagte Albus und musterte den Mann vor seinem Schreibtisch über seine Halbmondförmige Brille hinweg.

Liam nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. „Meinst du, es würde dem Unterricht schaden, wenn Patrick und ich es gemeinsam tun? Oder sollte er einen festen Lehrer haben?"

„Vor allem sollte Harry Vertrauen zu seinem Lehrer haben, immerhin werden seine geheimsten Erinnerungen und Gefühle für seinen Lehrer kein Geheimnis bleiben. Ich habe mit Harry noch nicht darüber gesprochen, vielleicht sollten wir das tun, bevor wir eine endgültige Entscheidung treffen", antwortete der Direktor nachdenklich.

Liam nickte zustimmend. „Da gebe ich dir Recht, Albus. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: ja, ich bin bereit, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen, immerhin ist er mein Enkel. Womit auch der Punkt des Vertrauens geklärt wäre, denn ich denke, dass es in diesem Fall… nunja, sagen wir, jemand aus der Familie sein sollte, denn wenn sich Harry jemandem anvertrauen würde, dann denke ich, dass es jemand aus seinem direkten Umfeld wäre."

„Da hast du Recht", sagte Albus. „Ich werde Harry in den nächsten Tagen danach fragen, dann gebe ich dir bescheid, in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich, du weißt ja, wie du mich erreichst", zwinkerte der Auror. „Aber bitte, lass das nächste Mal diese Förmlichkeiten weg, ich glaube, für die nächste Zeit bin ich Lord genug gewesen."

Albus gluckste und damit war das Thema Harry erst einmal vom Tisch. Sie wandten sich ihrem weit größerem Problem zu – Remus. „Hast du mittlerweile eine Theorie, warum sie den Jungen entführt haben? Oder war es doch alles nur Zufall gewesen?", wollte Liam wissen und sah den Direktor prüfend an.

„Theorien habe ich viele, aber nichts Konkretes", seufzte der Angesprochene und nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse. „Einen Zufall würde ich allerdings ausschließen, denn warum sollte sich ein einzelner Werwolf im Verbotenen Wald befinden?"

Während Albus Dumbledore und Liam Gryffindor-Potter im Büro des Schulleiters saßen und über ihren verlorenen Schützling redeten, ahnten sie nicht, dass dieser in größeren Schwierigkeiten steckte, als sie annahmen…

* * *

Greyback lachte, als er Remus' verletztes und trotziges Gesicht sah. „Du bist ein Feigling, Lupin! Ich wette, dieses elendige Vertrauen in deine so genannten _Freunde_ hast du von Dumbledore gelernt, nicht wahr? Hat dir der alte Mann nicht bei gebracht, dass Menschen sich ändern? Einen im Stich lassen, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr brauchen? Wo sind denn deine glorreichen Freunde jetzt, mh? Ich kann sie nirgends entdecken, ebenso wenig die angekündigten Auroren."

Er sah Remus höhnisch an, welcher keuchend auf einem Stuhl saß, gefesselt und unfähig, etwas zu antworten. Dies war der dritte _Crucio_ gewesen, doch er würde ihnen nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihren Weg einzuschlagen. Wie ein Mantra rief er sich die Namen seiner Freunde ins Gedächtnis, er wollte sie nicht aufgeben, er würde sie nicht verraten.

„Remus, wie lange willst du dich noch quälen? Es liegt an dir, wann es zu Ende ist, das weißt du. Er ist der Leitwolf, er ist stärker", sagte Eleonora mit leiser Stimme, welche in einigem Abstand zu Greyback stand. „Du kannst nicht ewig dagegen an kämpfen, tief in dir spürst du es, nicht wahr? Wie der Wolf in dir tobt, er will aus diesen Fesseln, will sie sprengen, will endlich frei sein – "

„HÖR AUF!", schrie Remus, Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht, doch es war ihm gleichgültig. Er wollte diese Stimme nicht mehr hören, welche Moony anheizte, er spürte den Wolf direkt unter der Oberfläche, die Wut, die Gier…

_Mein Name ist Remus John Lupin, ich bin Schüler der siebten Klasse auf Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zaube- _

„Du bist allein, Remus, sieh es ein. Sie haben dich im Stich gelassen, du bedeutest ihnen nichts. Wann verstehst du endlich, dass du nicht in die Welt dieser Ignoranten gehörst? Hier ist dein Platz, an unserer Seite. Nur wir verstehen, wer du wirklich bist, Remus. Wir kennen deine Sehnsüchte, deine Wünsche, deine Begierde, dein Verlangen. Lass endlich los und lass _ihn_ die Führung übernehmen, gib dem Drang endlich nach."

Remus schüttelte heftig den Kopf, was jedoch ein Fehler war, wie er zu spät fest stellte. Alles drehte sich, ihm war schwindelig und er schmeckte noch immer das Blut in seinem Mund. In der nächsten Sekunde brüllte er vor Schmerz auf, als ein _Incendio_ seinen Arm traf, die Haut dort verbrannte und die Muskeln darunter frei legte.

Remus zitterte am ganzen Körper, als sein Gehirn den Schmerz registrierte, stechend scharf, brennend heiß und doch konnte er ihm nicht entkommen.

„Niemals", sagte er mit so fester Stimme, wie es ihm möglich war. Er hatte sich geschworen, dem niemals nach zu geben, Greyback würde ihn mit keinem Fluch der Welt brechen können, nur, wenn sie ihn töteten.

Plötzlich wurde etwas in ihm sehr ruhig.

War er wirklich bereit zu sterben?

Er dachte an Lily und James, die für Harry gestorben waren, an Sirius, der hinter den Schleier gefallen war. Auch, wenn all dies aus Harrys Zukunft kam, zeigte es, dass Freunde und Menschen, die man liebte, es wert waren, zu sterben. Er hätte schon immer sein Leben für sie gegeben, doch erst nun wurde ihm mit einem Mal erschreckend bewusst, was das wirklich bedeutete.

Erneut schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Gedanken. _Ich bin Remus John Lupin, achtzehn Jahre alt. Ich bin Schüler auf Hogwarts, siebte Klasse. Meine Freunde sind Sirius Black, James Liam Potter, Peter Pettigrew und mein Herz gehört Rebecca Marie O'Connor. Des Weiteren gehört zu dem Freundeskreis Lily Maryan Evans, sowie Harry James Potter und Ginevra Molly Weasley. James Liam Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und ich sind zu viert die Rumtreiber….- ich schöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut._

„SIEH MICH GEFÄLLIGST AN, WENN ICH MIT DIR REDE!", schrie Greyback auf einmal und in Remus' Oberkörper knackte etwas, ein unerträglicher Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als von unsichtbarer Hand zwei Rippen unter dem Fluch nach gaben.

„Der _Kakalo Ekrixi_ ist ein netter, kleiner Spezialzauber und ich würde es nicht zu weit treiben… du hast noch sehr viele Knochen im Leib, junger Werwolf."

Remus' Atem wurde erschreckend ruhig, er war bereit.

„Wenn es sein muss. Eher lasse ich mir alle Knochen brechen, als das Band der Freundschaft zu verraten!", zischte er und sah Greyback nun direkt an. Es war seltsam, er spürte… nichts. Nicht die kleinste Regung, weder Hass, noch Abscheu, noch Angst wallten in ihm auf, sondern mit einem Mal war ihm alles gleichgültig.

„Hast du ihn gehört, Leo?", sagte Greyback mit einem kalten Lachen an Eleonora gewandt. „_Das Band der Freundschaft_! Freunde sind schwach, DU bist schwach, Lupin! Du würdest dich komplett für sie aufgeben, während sie keinen Mucks von sich geben, dass du ihnen auch nur einen Krümel wert bist. Und ich hatte einst gedacht, wir hätten es mit jemandem zu tun, der _Mut_ hat. Du bist doch in Gryffindor, oder? Wo ist der Junge, der jahrelang seine Freunde belog aus Angst, sie könnten ihn verlassen, wenn sie hinter sein… _Geheimnis_ kämen? Der sich dafür _schämte_, was er war? Das ist feige, Remus! Trage es mit Stolz!"

Damit schrie er laut „_Pyrkagia_", wieder durchfuhr Remus ein Brennen, diesmal an seinen Unterarmen. Kleine, schwelende Punkte brannten sich in seine Haut ein wie Feuerfunken, bissig und hinterhältig, nicht aufzuhalten.

Er wand sich, verdrehte die Augen, stöhnte, wimmerte. Hörte wie durch Watte Eleonoras Stimme, welche ihm riet, endlich nach zu geben, bei ihnen war er auf der sicheren, auf der _richtigen_ Seite… .

„Hast du Angst vor dem Tod, Greyback?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme, als der Fluch aufgehoben worden war, Angesprochener hielt inne.

Irritiert sah er den Gefangenen auf dem Stuhl an, welcher sich mit letzter Kraft am Rande der Ohnmacht bewegte. „Was soll die Frage?"

„Nun, ich habe sie nicht. Du kannst mich also ruhigen Gewissens töten." Sein Herz schlug in einem beruhigenden Takt, er hatte alles andere ausgeblendet. Wenn es so enden sollte, dann war es so, aber er wusste jetzt, dass er für seine Freunde, für ihre Freundschaft, selbst diesen Weg gehen würde.

Eleonora schnappte nach Luft, doch Greyback hob zu ihrem Horror den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Remus.

„Wenn du mich so lieb darum bittest, junger Werwolf, wie kann ich dir deinen Wunsch abschlagen? Du erinnerst dich, was ich eben über den _Kakalo Ekrixi_ sagte?" Er zog eine Grimasse, welche wohl ein höhnisches Lächeln hatte werden sollen und zielte mit seiner Spitze direkt auf Remus' Kopf.

Dieser sah seinem Gegenüber fest in die Augen, er war bereit zu sterben. Für seine Freunde, für Beccy.

„NEIN!", durchbrach die schrille und entsetzte Stimme Eleonoras die angespannte Stille, welche nur Sekunden gedauert hatte.

„_Kaka-_"

„_EXPELLIARMUS!_"

Ehe Greyback sich versah, klapperte sein Zauberstab einige Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden und er sah sich der dunkelhaarigen Hexe gegenüber, welche nun ihrerseits ihren Zauberstab auf den Leitwolf gerichtet hatte.

„Wir dürfen ihn nicht töten, Fenrir! Du kennst die Anweisungen! Brechen, aber _nicht_ töten!" Sie atmete heftig ein und aus und Remus fragte sich, ob hinter ihrem Ausbruch gerade nicht mehr steckte, als nur die Erfüllung der Anweisungen Voldemorts.

Hatte sie ihm gerade das Leben gerettet?

Remus blinzelte, als ihm dies bewusst wurde und fragte sich, wie weit Greyback noch gehen mochte. Kurz trafen sich seine und Eleonoras Augen und er las etwas darin, dass ihn sehr verwirrte: Angst.

Wovor hatte diese kühne Todesserin Angst?

Vor Voldemort?

Vor Fenrir Greyback?

Vor _ihm_?

Er wusste es nicht, aber dieser Moment, als er hinter die Maske aus Kälte und Gewalt hatte blicken dürfen, hatte etwas in ihm verändert. Sein Herz schlug schmerzhafter, die Schmerzen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die herannahende Ohnmacht und mit schreckensweiten Augen nahm er wahr, wie Greyback seinen Zauberstab aufhob und diesen wie wahnsinnig in seinen Fingern kreisen ließ.

„Gut, dann nehmen wir eben die… bewährte Methode", sagte er langsam und in der nächsten Sekunde drang ein gequälter Schrei durch den Raum, als der nächste, weitaus kräftigere _Crucio_ Remus direkt in die Brust traf und jegliches Bewusstsein schließlich davon fegte, als sein Körper schlichtweg vor den Schmerzen kapitulierte und die Ohnmacht wie eine schwappende Welle über ihm zusammen schlug.


	73. Ein felsiger Weg

(Sirius) *Sich an der Butterbierflasche festhaldend auf die Bühne stolpert* Heeeeeey Jamie da sind ja Leute!

(James) *auf die Bühne gewankt komm* *eine Flasche Butterbier als Begrüßung hoch hält* Heeeey, , was wollt ihr denn alle hier? *mit großen Augen in die Runde seh*

(Sirius) *Sich am Kopf kratzt* Irgendetwas sollten wir hier tun *weiter überlegt* Hmm vergessen, vielleicht war im letzten Butterbier irgend ein Trank drin?

(James) *Sirius stirnrunzelnd anseh* Ich hoffe doch, nicht *empört auf seine Butterbierflasche glotzt* Mh, die Autorinnen haben uns hier her geschickt, richtig? Irgendwas sollten wir tun...

(Sirius) Hey ist nicht Wochenende? *wild mit der Flasche rumfuchtel und dabei etwas verschüttet*

(James) Jaaaah, da könntest du Recht haben! Moment... Wochenende... meinst du, wir sind wegen dem Kapitel hier? War es das? Guck mal, die gucken schon so neugierig... *mit der Flasche in die Zuschauerränge zeig*

(Sirius) Hey da ist Chris *Verträumt auf einen Leser in der ersten Reihe starrt*

(James) *sieht Sirius perplex an* Ähm.... Tatze, das ist nicht Chris...

(Sirius) *zur Seite schaut, erschrocken die Augen aufreisst* Hallo Chris, wo hast du Jamie gelassen?

(James) *Sirius entsetzt anstarrt* Langsam glaube ich, bei dir war wirklich was im Butterbier *Sirius die Flasche weg nehme* Ich glaube, du hast wirklich genug, mein Freund.

(Sirius) *Empört auf die Flasche starr* Hey das war meine du hast doch selbst eine *Schmollmund zieh* Küss mich lieber!

(James) *sieht Sirius beinahe widerwillig an* Spinnst du?! *sich zu den Lesern umdreht, die langsam zu lachen anfnagen* Ähm, Leute, ich denke, wir verziehen uns lieber...

(Sirius) *Verträumt auf James guckt* Nicht so schüchtern, wir können uns auch vor den anderen küssen oder willst du mehr als das? Dann... dann sollten wir in den Raum der Wünsche *Sich James Hand schnappt und von der Bühne rennt*

(James) Bitte entschuldigen Sie den schnellen Abgang - und ähm - viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel! *auf Sirius einredet* Komm schon, Tatze, zum Raum der Wünsche müssen wir nur im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Treppe hoch...

(Sirius) *Mit verklärtem Blick auf James guckt* Ich gehe hin wo du willst, solange du an meiner Seite bist. *Zärtlich über die Wange von James streichel* Du solltest du mal wieder rasieren Chris.

(James) *mit den Augen roll* Sicher doch, Tatze. Siehst du, da ist schon ein Bett, leg dich schon einmal hin, ich komme gleich wieder...

(Sirius) *Legt sich hin und kaum hat der Kopf das Kissen berührt hört man nur noch gleichmäßige Atemzüge, leise Schnarch- und Schmatzgeräusche und hin und wieder ein leise gemurmeltes Chris*

(James) Ich wusste es. Schlaf gut - und träume von den Lesern, die treffen wir in diesem Kapitel nämlich wieder *lach* Bis nächste Woche, Leute *sich selbst ins Bett legt und beinahe augenblicklich einschläft*

_**Kapitel 72**_

**Ein felsiger Weg**

Am Abend des sechzehnten Aprils trafen sich Harry und Liam zu ihrer ersten Stunde in Okklumentik

Sie hatten das Schulsprecherzimmer ganz für sich. Im Kamin knackten einige Holzscheite, deren Flammen eine angenehme Wärme verbreiteten. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, sodass der Blick durch nichts abgelenkt wurde, was sich vor dem Fenster abspielte und Enkel und Großvater saßen sich in zwei gemütlichen Sesseln gegenüber.

Und doch war Harry sichtlich nervös. Sein Blick huschte im Raum hin und her und wenn Liam es nicht besser wüsste würde er sagen, dass sein Enkel beinahe flüchten wollte.

„Harry, leere deinen Geist, du darfst an nichts denken", sagte er in leisem Ton. Er war von Harrys Verhalten verwirrt. Vor einer Woche war dieser in Dumbledores Büro gerufen und gefragt worden, von wem er Okklumentik lernen wollte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht die geringste Lust dazu, aber er sah ein, dass er es lernen musste.

So hatte er sich für seinen Großvater entschieden, auch wenn Harry eigentlich nicht wollte, dass Liam erfuhr, wie er bisher gelebt hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass es irgendjemand erfuhr. Aber er hatte keine Wahl und so saßen sie in diesem gemütlich eingerichteten Raum Hogwarts' und versuchten gemeinsam Harrys Okklumentik in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Haha, du bist echt lustig!", schrie Harry schon fast. Wie er den Satz _'Leere deinen Geist'_ hasste. Wieso sagte ihm denn keiner, _wie_ er seinen Geist leeren konnte?! Sie hatten gerade erst mit dem Unterricht begonnen, aber Harry hatte jetzt schon keine Geduld mehr dafür. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn dies alles an die miserablen Versuche mit Snape, nur dass sein Großvater bisher noch nicht den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hielt.

„Ganz ruhig, Harry." Liam hob beinahe abwehrend die Hände. Was war nur mit Harry los? Er klang wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier, doch Liam wusste nicht, was er falsch machte, geschweige denn, wodurch der Junge sich so bedroht fühlte. So versuchte er es weiter, ihn zu beruhigen. „Schließe deine Augen, lausche der Musik und konzentriere dich nur darauf. Blende alles andere aus. Es gibt nur dich, sonst niemanden", flüsterte er einfühlsam, schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab und schon erfüllten entspannende Klänge den Raum. Er hatte gewusst, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, immerhin gehörte die Okklumentik bereits zur höheren Magie und nicht jeder schaffte es, sie zu beherrschen. Er selbst hatte während seiner Aurorenausbildung ein halbes Jahr gebraucht um es zu lernen. Patrick und er hatten fast jeden Tag gemeinsam geübt, bis sie es endlich konnten.

Harry fragte sich, wie er alle Gedanken zur Seite schieben sollte, wenn er doch genau wusste, dass sein Großvater irgendwann seinen Zauberstab ziehen würde um sich in seinem Geist umzuschauen.

„Harry denk nicht daran, was um dich herum passiert, ich bin gar nicht anwesend, das ist einfach nur eine Stunde, in der du Zeit für dich hast, der Musik lauschen kannst und das warme Kaminfeuer genießen kannst, was anderes ist hier nicht."

„Ja und wenn du dann meinst, ich bin soweit oder auch noch nicht so weit, ziehst du deinen Zauberstab und dringst mit einem _Legilimens_ in meinen Kopf ein", grummelte Harry und sah genervt in das Feuer. „Warum soll ich das gleich noch einmal lernen? Achja, damit ich die Visionen von Voldemort nicht mehr ertragen muss." Man merkte, dass der junge Mann überhaupt nichts davon hielt.

Liam seufzte, so hatte das keinen Sinn. „Harry, hör mir mal zu. Heute werde ich bestimmt noch nicht versuchen in deinen Geist einzudringen, vielleicht beim nächsten Mal, das weiß ich noch nicht. Heute geht es erst einmal darum, dass du dich entspannst. Mehr nicht, du musst erst lernen an nichts zu denken. Ich weiß, wie schwer das ist, aber ich weiß auch, dass du das schaffst."

Harry nickte, er war für den Moment beruhigt, dass sein Großvater heute keinen Angriff auf seinen Geist starten würde. So schloss er die Augen und lauschte der Musik. Es waren die ruhigen Klänge eines Klaviers. Harry fand, dass es sich sehr schön anhörte. Er wusste nicht was für ein Stück gespielt wurde, aber er mochte es.

Auch spürte er die wärmenden Flammen des Kaminfeuers auf seinem Gesicht. Entspannt atmete er ein und aus und ein und aus. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie sich seine Gesichtszüge immer weiter entspannten. Ein kleines Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Er fühlte sich einfach wohl in seiner Haut, sicher, geborgen, behütet.

Alles um ihn herum hatte er ohne es zu bemerken ausgeblendet, sein Großvater saß ihm schon lange nicht mehr gegenüber, er hörte nur die Musik und spürte die Wärme der Flammen.

Liam beobachtete seinen Enkel schmunzelnd. Er sah, wie sich der Junge entspannte und wie er, ohne es wirklich zu merken, in eine andere Welt driftete.

„Harry?", fragte Liam nach einer Stunde sanft.

„Hmm?", kam nur die verträumte Antwort des Gryffindors.

Liam stand auf und ging zu ihm herüber um ihn sanft an der Schulter zu berühren. Harry riss die Augen auf und sah seinen Großvater aus schreckensweiten Augen an.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, aber du hast auf meine Worte nicht reagiert."

„Tut mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los war", meinte Harry und sah sein Gegenüber nachdenklich an.

Der Auror schmunzelte. „Du hast deinen Geist geleert."

„Ich hab WAS getan?"

„Du hast deinen Geist geleert. Das ist nichts anderes als Meditation. Genau wie beim Finden deines Seelentieres. Am Anfang hilft es dir, dich auf die Musik zu konzentrieren. Wenn du das schaffst, ist in deinem Kopf kein Platz mehr für einen anderen Gedanken und so wird er geleert. Später, wenn wir weiter sind, wird es dir gelingen, genau das auch ohne einen Einfluss von außen zu schaffen. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich", erklärte Liam ihm, was in der letzten Stunde passiert war.

Harry strahlte seinen Großvater an. So würde es ihm vielleicht sogar Spaß machen Okklumentik zu lernen.

* * *

Während Harry mit seinem Großvater übte, hatten sich James und Sirius auf unsichtbaren Sohlen auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade gemacht.

Sirius und James saßen sich in den _Drei Besen_ schweigend gegenüber, als gäbe es plötzlich keine Worte mehr zwischen ihnen. Der Schulsprecher musterte seinen Freund und was er sah, ließ mehrere Menge Alarmglocken gleichzeitig klingeln.

James wusste, dass er wohl der einzige war, vor dem Sirius seine Maske komplett fallen ließ. Der einzige, welcher die Erlaubnis hatte, die Seite seines Freundes zu sehen, welche nicht durch überdrehten Humor, bissige Sprüche oder seine generelle scheinbare Lockerheit gedeckt wurde.

Es hatte lange gebraucht, bis Sirius ihm dieses Vertrauen hatte entgegen bringen können, sich ihm soweit zu öffnen. Spätestens, als der verbannte Sohn eines Nachts vor der Haustür der Potters gestanden hatte, war James klar geworden, dass Sirius sein Bruder war.

Die Zeit danach war hart gewesen, geprägt von Schuldgefühlen, Panikanfällen und Alpträumen.

Doch James war immer da gewesen, hatte ihn Stück für Stück aus seinem Eispanzer gelockt und ihm gezeigt, dass Vertrauen, Nähe, nicht zwangsläufig mit Schmerz verbunden waren.

Doch nun sah Sirius James mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der vor allem eines ausdrückte: Abwehr. Als wollte er sagen _Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe!_, hatte er die Schutzmauern wieder hoch gezogen und sich komplett dahinter verschanzt.

Es tat James verdammt weh, seinen Freund so zu sehen und nach einer halben Stunde Schweigen wurde es ihm zu viel.

„Okay, Tatze. Entweder, wir blasen das hier ab und gehen wieder zurück oder du verrätst mir, was in Merlins Namen in letzter Zeit mit dir los ist."

Sirius hob kaum den Blick. „Was soll los sein?", fragte er monoton, James zischte auf.

„DAS zum Beispiel! Dir geht es ganz offensichtlich beschissen und ich frage mich –"

„Mir geht es GUT", widersprach Sirius heftig.

James sah ihn traurig an, er wusste, dass es eine glatte Lüge war.

„Lügner", grummelte er leise, es klang eindeutig verletzt.

„Ich bin kein – "

„Ach nein? Was soll dann diese Scheiße, Sirius? Rede mit mir, Mann! Bevor es dich ganz auffrisst, was auch immer es ist." Seine letzten Worte hatten wieder milder geklungen, aus warmen Augen sah er seinen besten Freund an.

„Ich werd schon wieder, mach dir keinen Kopf um mich", sagte Sirius ausweichend und nippte an seinem Butterbier, welches er nicht wirklich angerührt hatte. Er sah irgendwie verloren aus, fand James und dass er noch immer so abweisend reagierte, machte nur zu deutlich, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

„Ich _mache_ mir aber Sorgen um dich, verdammt!", fuhr er ihn an, was war nur mit ihm los?

Sirius wich seinem Blick aus. „Es ist nichts – "

James knallte sein Butterbier auf den Tisch. „Und lüg mich verflucht noch Mal nicht an!" Er war wütend, wütend auf Sirius, dem es so offensichtlich schlecht ging und der doch alles daran setzte, seinen besten Freund nicht daran teil haben zu lassen. Es schmerzte.

Sirius' Blick flackerte, als wollten seine Augen verhindern, dass James in ihnen lesen konnte, als er antwortete. Seine Stimme war nur halb so sicher, wie gewollt: „Nenn mich gefälligst nicht Lügner, Krone!"

„Aber du BIST einer!", rief James nun, einige Leute an den Nebentischen drehten sich zu ihnen um; es war ihm egal. „Du sitzt da und behauptest, alles im Griff zu haben und hast dabei den Blick drauf, den… nun ja, den ich zuletzt vor zwei Jahren bei dir gesehen habe. Also, verzapfe hier nicht so einen Unsinn, kleiner Bruder."

Bei Sirius' Verzweiflung konnte er einfach nicht anders, es tat zu weh, ihn so zu sehen, wie er sich quälte und James doch nicht an sich heran ließ.

Sirius sah auf und sank in sich zusammen. _Kleiner Bruder_. So hatte James ihn damals genannt, als er mitten in der Nacht in Potter Manor aufgetaucht war. Es musste Monate her sein, dass er ihn zuletzt so genannt hatte, vielleicht war es sogar in James' eigenem Schlafzimmer damals gewesen, dass er diese Worte zuletzt in den Mund genommen hatte.

„Ich… ich wollte doch nur nicht…", setzte Sirius an und fuhr sich unsicher durch das Haar, drehte den Bierkrug auf seinem Oberschenkel. „Himmel, dir geht es selbst beschissen seit… Moony… und… da muss ich nicht noch ankommen und dir mit so etwas Unwichtigem auf die Nerven – "

James' Augen blitzten, doch lag auch Wärme in ihnen. „Sirius, was auch immer los ist, es ist verdammt noch Mal NICHT UNWICHTIG! Es sei denn, ich bin dir ebenso unwichtig, dann hat dieses Gespräch keinen Sinn."

Traurig sah er seinen besten Freund an und seine Sorge wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr.

Sirius schluckte, erst _kleiner Bruder_ und nun _Sirius_, James war wütend. Wütend und besorgt.

Er schloss kurz die Augen, er konnte James nicht länger ansehen, schämte sich für sein Verhalten, es tat ihm selbst so verdammt weh. Doch… konnte er es zulassen, James in sein Innerstes blicken zu lassen?

Er beschloss, den Black ein weiteres Mal hinter sich zu lassen und öffnete erneut die Augen. James sah ihn noch immer an, freundschaftlich, wartend. Sirius wusste, er würde ihn nicht verurteilen, was auch immer er ihm erzählen würde.

„Du bist mir alles andere als unwichtig, Krone. Ich… ich hatte einfach immer geglaubt, du… übertreibst", murmelte er leise und merkte zu seinem Entsetzen, wie er rot wurde. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Er hasste es, sich preis zu geben, selbst gegenüber James. Aber er wusste auch, dass er ihn brauchte. An seiner Seite, als seinen Halt. Seinen Bruder.

„Was meinst du?", fragte James verwundert zurück.

Sirius wurde etwas verlegen. „Na ja, mit… mit Lily eben…"

„Mit Li – oh. _Oh_." Dieser Gedanke veranlasste James dazu, sich aufrechter hinzu setzen, während Sirius am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre und er überlegte ernsthaft, sich unter dem Tisch zu verstecken.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein verräterisches Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte.

„Nein!", strahlte James ihn an. „Sag mir, dass ich mich täusche. Mein bester Freund hat sich tatsächlich _verliebt_?"

In der nächsten Sekunde wurde Sirius' Gesicht ausdruckslos. Er wandte den Blick ab, sah zur Seite.

„Hey, Tatze, sieh mich an", bat James leise, „Wovor hast du Angst?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich bin ein Black, Krone. Ein Black verliebt sich nicht."

James grinste nur. „Ist die hübsche Ravenclaw also der Grund für deine schlaflosen Nächte?"

Sirius sah ihn ertappt an. „Woher weißt du das?"

James grinste noch breiter. „Ich kenne dich eben." Etwas ernster fügte er hinzu: „Mache ihr und dir selbst bitte nichts vor."

Sirius senkte den Blick, es war nur ein Flüstern, was er hervor brachte: „Wer sagt mir, dass ich lieben kann?"

Erschrocken sah James seinen besten Freund an, noch nie hatte er ihn dermaßen verzweifelt und unsicher erlebt. „Allein, dass du hier vor mir sitzt, es dir nach all den Jahren so verdammt schwer fällt, zu reden und in deinen Augen ein solcher Sturm tobt, wie ihn noch nie gesehen habe, beweist, dass du sie liebst und lieben kannst, Tatze." Er lächelte den unsicher drein blickenden Sirius an, welcher scheinbar interessiert auf seine Hände starrte und fügte leise hinzu: „Ich bin da."

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, das eben Gesagte stand wie ein weiteres Band der Freundschaft zwischen ihnen. Sirius war James unendlich dankbar, dass dieser ihn auch nun wieder auffing, es brauchte keine weiteren Worte. Es war alles gesagt, was ihn und Chris betraf und vielleicht hatte James sogar Recht? Vielleicht war er wirklich anders als der Rest seiner Familie, vielleicht war es ihm wirklich möglich mit dem Herzen zu sehen?

Er lehnte sich zurück, nippte an seinem Butterbier und schloss die Augen. Wieder sah er Chris vor seinen Augen, die schöne Chris, so unerreichbar und nah zugleich.

Und doch machte dieser Gedanke ihm nicht länger Angst. Unbewusst schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er die Wärme spürte, welche sich nun in seinem Körper ausbreitete, das Kribbeln, die Sehnsucht. Er wusste nun, James _hatte_ Recht. Und wenn James es geschafft hatte, Lily für sich zu gewinnen, dann würde Sirius nicht eher aufgeben bis er Chris glücklich in seinen Armen hielt.

Mit neuer Zuversicht erfüllt nahm er einen großen Schluck, öffnete die Augen wieder und sah seinen besten Freund an. Dieser saß mit hängenden Schultern auf seinem Stuhl, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und strich gedankenverloren mit dem Daumen über den Aufdruck auf dem Bierkrug.

Sirius lehnte sich vor und stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab. „Krone?", fragte er leise, nun war es an ihm aus James heraus zu kitzeln, was diesen bedrückte. Der Animagus schien mit einem Mal förmlich in sich zusammen gesackt zu sein, es zog Sirius das Herz zusammen, ihn so verzweifelt zu sehen.

„James, was ist los?" Sein Blick wurde fester, seine Stimme eindringlicher. Mit müdem Blick, welcher unendlich weit weg zu sein schien, sah James auf und Sirius' Griff um den Bierkrug wurde fester. Das hier war nicht mehr der starke James, der seine Freunde auffing und alle bei einander hielt, nein. Das hier war der am Rande der Verzweiflung stehende James mit flackerndem Blick, traurigen Augen und keiner Kraft mehr.

Sirius schalt sich selbst einen Idioten, wie hatte er nur so blind sein können, in seinem eigenen, egoistischem Liebeskummer zu versinken und dabei nicht zu bemerken, wie es seinem Seelenbruder ging? Die Worte Beccys kamen ihm in den Kopf aus dem Gespräch in den _Drei Besen_, als die Irin ihnen die Legende der Selenzwillinge erzählt hatte und sein Herz wurde schwer. Natürlich hatte er es gespürt und doch war er nicht auf James zu gegangen sondern hatte sich selbst immer mehr zurück gezogen, kam sich mit einem Mal unwichtig vor, schließlich hatte er keine Lily, die ihm zur Seite stand…

Er schluckte, verfluchte sich für die Gedanken. Er war immer noch James, sein bester Freund, welcher ihn brauchte. Was die letzten Wochen gewesen war, trat in den Hintergrund, denn der Moment zählte und jetzt waren sie hier, gemeinsam.

„Ich habe Angst, Tatze", murmelte der junge Lord mit einem Mal, Sirius sah auf. Doch ehe er fragen konnte, was dieser damit meinte, sprach James weiter, während seine Augen den Glasrand und das Etikett musterten. „Ich weiß nicht, was da alles auf uns zukommt. Es ist wie ein riesiger Berg, der von Tag zu Tag größer wird und das schneller, als ich klettern kann. Es scheint einfach keine Spitze zu geben, keinen Punkt, an dem man sagen kann _wir haben es geschafft, das ist unser nächstes Ziel_. Harry ist mein Sohn, ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn und Ginny. Sie haben selbst eine Scheißangst, was hier passiert, dass sie all das, was sie aus ihrer Zeit kennen, noch einmal durch machen müssen. Es lässt sie nicht los, niemals. Gleichzeitig wollen sie uns retten und wissen selbst nicht was aus ihnen wird, sollte es ihnen gelingen. Ich will sie beide einfach beschützen, aber ich kann es nicht. Ebenso wenig, wie ich Lily beschützen kann. Da hilft mir auch Godric nur wenig… hast du Dad gehört? Sie haben ein ganzes Dorf ausgelöscht, zwei Ministeriumsleute sind spurlos verschwunden und niemand will etwas bemerkt haben. Keiner weiß, ob Rem noch lebt, ich fühle mich wie ein Tiger im Käfig, ich kann nichts tun, das macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich habe Dad versprochen, nicht auf eigene Faust zu suchen, wenn das Ministerium das spritz kriegt, heißt es, Dumbledore habe erneut seine Aufsichtspflicht verletzt, während ich mich wissentlich in Gefahr begebe – ich kann seinen Schulleiterposten nicht aufs Spiel setzen, der wackelt schon genug zur Zeit. Aber ich… ich komme mir so mies vor, Rem nicht zu suchen, wie Verrat." Er machte eine Pause als habe das Reden ihn erschöpft, sah jedoch noch immer nicht auf.

Sirius suchte nach Worten, doch als ihm keine einfielen, berührte er seinen besten Freund kurz am Arm, zeigte ihm, dass er da war. Ein verlorenes Lächeln stahl sich auf James' Lippen, ein Anblick, der Sirius beinahe das Herz brach.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch kann, Tatze", flüsterte James plötzlich, in Sirius zog sich alles zusammen. „Ich fühle mich so zerrissen, weißt du? Lily, Harry, Beccy, Remus… dich lasse ich doch auch im Stich, es scheint sich alles immer schneller zu drehen, ich komme nicht mehr mit. Ganz nebenbei sind bald die Abschlussprüfungen, mein Kopf platzt von all dem Lernen und ich merke, wie sich langsam aber sicher nach und nach alles abschaltet. Was soll ich machen?"

Sirius schluckte, wieso hatte nicht eher gesehen, wie sehr diese Situation James belastete? Auf allen Seiten hatte er Probleme, fühlte sich zwischen allen Stühlen und wohin er sich auch wandte, er fühlte sich schuldig, dann einen anderen allein zu lassen.

„Gib nicht auf", sagte er, James lachte hohl.

„Nein Krone, ich meine es ernst. Wir sind die Rumtreiber, Mann. Wie sagte Peter so treffend: wir werden es dem Arsch zeigen. Er kriegt uns nicht klein, uns macht man nicht kaputt. Diese Entführung zeigt nur um so mehr, worauf wir achten müssen: zusammen halten. Du allein kannst nicht für alle da sein, James. Du brauchst genauso jemanden zum Anlehnen wie Lily, Beccy oder auch mal ich. Aber bitte, warte nicht, bis es zu spät ist, dann haben wir nicht mehr viel von unserem stolzen Hirsch."

James lächelte müde, schwieg jedoch. Sein Kopf war mit einem Mal vollkommen leer. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck seines Butterbieres, doch es schmeckte schon den ganzen Abend schal und nach nichts. Ohne Remus waren sie nicht komplett und die Welt um sie herum farblos und grau.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, er kommt wieder", sagte er leise.

Sirius nickte, das ganze wurde zunehmend eine Belastungsprobe für sie alle. Nicht nur für ihre Nerven, sondern auch für ihre Freundschaft. Und das war tödlich.

Plötzlich hob der Hundeanimagus seine Butterbierflasche beinahe feierlich über den Tisch. James sah ihn fragend an, machte es ihm jedoch gleich und ließ seine Flasche gegen Sirius' stoßen.

„Auf uns Rumtreiber!" Sie nahmen beide einen großen Schluck, grinsten sich an und für einige wenige Stunden waren all die belastenden Sorgen und Ängste vergessen, ihre Freundschaft war alles, was zählte, nur der Moment des Augenblicks. Kein Gestern, kein Morgen.

* * *

Remus lag auf seiner Pritsche und horchte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Selbst durch die dicken Wände hindurch hörte er das Rauschen der Blätter des Waldes, die leisen Rufe der Nachtkäuze oder was Wühlen einiger Tiere im Boden nach Nahrung. Wenn er die Augen schloss, war er dort draußen bei ihnen, ließ die Mauern seines Gefängnisses hinter sich und fühlte sich _frei_.

Er lächelte. Eine Fackel zerriss seine Schatten an der Wand, als wolle ein Dämon jeder Zeit daraus hervor brechen, langsam erhob er sich. Es war Zeit, die Nacht gehörte ihm.

Langsam stand er auf und legte seine Kleider ab. Nackt setzte er sich schließlich auf den Boden und schloss erneut die Augen. Doch diesmal konzentrierte er sich ganz auf sein Vorhaben. Nun war ebendieser Raum voll in seinem Bewusstsein, nicht das, was dort draußen auf ihn wartete. Er spürte die Luft geradezu, feucht und dick wie der Zement, der ihn umgab. Doch diese Wände bedeuteten auch Sicherheit vor ungewollten Zuschauern. Fenster hatten Augen und Türen konnten flüstern. Doch hier war alles still, es gab niemanden, der ihn beobachten konnte.

Er wurde sich des kalten und rauen Bodens unter sich bewusst, auf dem er saß, fühlte jede kleine Unebenheit, welche sich in seine Schenkel und Pobacken zu bohren schienen als wollten sie jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut zerreißen.

Die Blessuren, welche er von den Folterungen davon getragen hatte, schmerzten nach wie vor, ebenso die Knochenbrüche, doch er schob den Schmerz beiseite, er war für den Moment nicht wichtig. Helfen konnte ihm hier niemand. Und für sein Vorhaben konnte er keine Schmerzen gebrauchen.

Die Härchen an seinen Armen stellten sich leicht auf, als er sich mit einem Mal voll auf seinen gesamten Körper konzentrierte, der nackt im flackernden Schein der Fackel auf dem Steinfußboden saß und darauf wartete, seine Verwandlung zu beginnen. Obwohl sein linker Arm höllisch brannte, da der halbe Unterarm eine einzige Wunde war, das Fleisch verbrannt und die Sehne freigelegt, schaffte er es, selbst diesen Schmerz zu ignorieren.

Remus lächelte erneut. Nein, es war kein Vollmond. Nur eine weitere Nacht der Meditation, wie Liam und Patrick es ihn gelehrt hatten – und eine weitere Nacht, seinem Körper die Form seiner Seele zu schenken.

Er konzentrierte sich, sah den Wolf nun ganz deutlich vor sich. Ein schlankes Tier, schwarz-graues Fell, schöne Tatzen anstatt Klauen – und vor allem: volles Bewusstsein, volle Gedankenkontrolle. Er behielt seinen menschlichen Verstand in seiner Tiergestalt, beherrschte sie, während an Vollmond der Werwolf den Menschen beherrschte.

Er legte den Kopf etwas in den Nacken und ging über in einen Vierfüßlerstand. Dann vertiefte er seine Konzentration und sah vor seinen Augen die schlanken Beine des Wolfes, stellte sich vor, es wären _seine_ Beine – bis er den bekannten Schmerz spürte, seine Arme schrumpften, die Unterarmknochen zogen sich aus einander, bis er auf seinen Finger- und Zehenspitzen stand, ein Mensch auf Wolfsbeinen.

Triumphierend öffnete er die Augen, er hatte es geschafft! Selbst seine Wirbelsäule hatte sich der Haltung angepasst und an seinem Anus spürte er neue, unvertraute Muskeln – ihm war doch tatsächlich ein Schwanz gewachsen! Begeistert hob er diesen in die Höhe und hätte beinahe einen Luftsprung gemacht, doch die Wolfsbeine harmonierten nicht sehr gut mit dem menschlichen Rumpf, sodass diese Bewegung ihm erhebliche Schmerzen bereitete.

Aber das war für den Moment unwichtig, er war seinem Ziel, ein vollständiger Animagus und damit Rumtreiber zu werden, ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen. Sicher, er hatte gewusst, dass es schwer werden würde, doch wenn er nun bereits vier Beine hatte und einen Wolfsschwanz, dann würde er den Rumpf auch hin bekommen und am Schluss den Kopf.

Er verwandelte sich zurück, streckte die schmerzenden Glieder und brachte sich erneut in Position. Die Nacht war schließlich noch lang…

* * *

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als zwei unsichtbare Gestalten der Fetten Dame das Passwort zuflüsterten und kurz darauf in den Schlafsaal huschten. Ihre Augen waren glasig und ihr Gang wankend, doch sie schafften es, kichernd aber unbemerkt bis in ihren Schlafsaal zu gelangen.

Peter und Lily lugten verschlafen aus ihren Betten, die von Harry und Ginny waren jedoch unbenutzt, da sie sich in den Raum der Wünsche verabschiedet hatten. Sie suchten in den letzten Tagen oft die Einsamkeit und zogen sich zurück.

Mit einem Mal setzte Lily sich jedoch erschrocken auf.

Während James und Sirius sich auf ihr Bett hievten und darüber diskutierten, jetzt schon den Ausnüchterungstrank zu nehmen oder den Rausch des Alkohols für eine tiefe und traumlose Nacht zu nutzen, verließ Lily mit weiten Augen das Bett. Ihr Blick streifte ihren Freund nur knapp, der war zu betrunken um etwas zu bemerken.

„Lily sagt immer, ich soll nicht im Hemd schlafen, also musst du dich auch ausziehen, Tatze", sagte er mit träger Zunge und in einem Ton, als spreche er mit einem Kleinkind.

Sirius kicherte. „Ja, Mami", sagte er und streckte doch tatsächlich die Hände in die Luft, sodass James ihn ausziehen konnte. Dieser stand selbst mehr als wackelig auf den Beinen, doch irgendwie schafften sie es, sich bis auf die Boxershorts auszuziehen. Als jedoch jeder in sein eigenes Bett wanken wollte, fiel James' Blick auf seine Freundin, welche fassungslos am Fenster stand.

„Hey Schatz, mach das Fenster zu, es wird kalt hier!", meckerte er und hielt sich an einem Bettpfosten fest.

Doch Lily starrte mit blanken Augen in die Dunkelheit, hinüber zu den Wipfeln des Verbotenen Waldes. Als sie sich schließlich umdrehte, hielt sie eine kleine Feder in der Hand, welche auf der Fensterbank gelegen hatte.

„Beccy ist weg", sagte sie leise und aus ihren Augen sprach eine grausame Angst.


	74. Ein Funke Hoffnung

Hey ihr Lieben,

heute nur ganz kurz von uns, denn Cassio ist gerade ziemlich im Stress, da sie ihren Studienstandort wechseln will und dafür noch einiges erledigen. Aber ihr habt Glück, dass wir schon ein paar Kapitel vorgeschrieben haben und so kann ich euch damit versorgen.

Besonders möchten wir uns bei therapistin bedanken, die so lieb war und das Kapitel gebetat hat, denn ich (vojka) kann mein eigenes Geschreibsel nicht betan, da übersehe ich immer die Hälfte von den Fehlern. *grins* Sorry auch, dass ihr keine Antworten auf eure super lieben und schönen Kommis bekommen habt, aber wir waren beide diese Woche im Stress und haben leider keine Zeit dafür gefunden, aber bedanken wollen wir uns trotzdem ganz herzlich bei euch, denn wir haben uns tierisch über jedes einzelne gefreut.

LG

Vojka & Cassio

_**Kapitel 73**_

**Ein Funke Hoffnung**

Fassungslos sah James seine Freundin an, als brauchten die Worte ihre Zeit, um sich in seinem leicht vernebelten Gehirn zu einem sinnvollen Satz zusammen zu fügen. Als er jedoch verstanden hatte, was Lilys Worte zu bedeuten hatten, war er mit einem Schlag wieder nüchtern.

„Bitte _was_?!" Schnell trat er zu ihr ans Fenster und sah nun ebenfalls angstvoll zum Verbotenen Wald. „Oh nein, Beccy, was hast du getan?", murmelte er und stieß einige irische Flüche aus, dass Lily ihn ganz verwundert ansah.

„Hey, meine beste Freundin ist Irin, ich bin praktisch mit ihr aufgewachsen, ein paar Brocken bleiben da schon hängen", verteidigte er sich, Lily musste lachen. Obwohl sie auch ein leiser Stich durchfuhr, als sie James' prompte Reaktion bemerkt hatte. Nach einem Seitenblick jedoch wandte sie sich ins Zimmer um und griff nach der Karte des Rumtreibers, die auf James' Nachttisch lag.

„Lily, was hast du vor?", fragte Sirius, welcher ebenfalls den Alkohol in Rekordzeit abgebaut zu haben schien. Lily sah jedoch nicht auf und studierte angestrengt das Pergament. „Ich gucke, ob Harry und Ginny noch im Raum der Wünsche sind, oder bereits irgendwo im Schloss auf einem der Gänge, wo man sie finden könnte", sagte sie und runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. Doch nirgends waren die Namen „Harry Potter" oder „Ginevra Weasley" zu sehen. Sie fluchte leise und sah die drei Jungen an.

„Und jetzt? Können wir sie dort finden? Harry ist der einzige von uns, der fliegen kann."

Noch während Lily dies sagte, richtete Sirius sich auf. „Crossy?", rief er und drehte sich beinahe erschreckt um, als er die piepsige Antwort des kleinen Elfen hörte.

„Ja, Master Sirius?"

Sirius kniete sich vor das kleine Geschöpf, welches recht müde aussah. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Crossy, du musst für uns etwas tun. Jemand ist in Gefahr und wir können ihn nicht finden. Würdest du für uns in den Raum der Wünsche gehen, wo Harry und Ginny sich aufhalten? Du musst sie bitten, zu uns zu kommen, wir brauchen ihre Hilfe."

Peter sah Sirius aus großen Augen an, er hatte gar nicht so schnell mitdenken können, wie dieser reagiert hatte.

Crossy sah ihn aus großen, fragenden Augen an. „Es tut mir Leid, den Raum kennt Crossy nicht, Sir, Crossy weiß nicht, wo dieser liegt."

Sirius seufzte leise, doch nun war es Peter, der sprach: „Es ist ein Raum, der nur da ist, wenn man ihn braucht und sonst fort ist", erklärte er, die Augen des Elfen weiteten sich.

„Ja, den Raum erkennt Crossy, es ist der Da-und-Fort-Raum! Crossy wird sofort tun, was die Masters verlangen!" Und mit einem leichten Nicken verschwand der kleine Hauself lautlos.

James indes hatte seinen Mund wieder geschlossen und sah Sirius nun dankbar an. „Musst du immer meine Gedanken laut aussprechen?" Sie grinsten sich an, Lily jedoch sah wieder nervös aus dem Fenster.

„Sie tut sich doch nichts an, oder?", flüsterte sie leise, Peter war neben sie getreten. Unbeholfen legte er eine Hand auf die ihre, er hatte nie gelernt, andere zu trösten. Doch auch er hoffte inständig, dass es der jungen, einsamen Irin gut ging, dass sie wohlbehalten wieder zurückkehren würde, dass Harry gleich hier sein würde und ihr folgte –

In der Sekunde wurde die Tür zum Schlafsaal förmlich aufgesprengt und Harry und Ginny standen im Raum, mit zerzausten Haaren und übereilt angezogenen Klamotten.

Wäre die Situation anders gewesen, hätten die Freunde nun sicherlich gelacht, nun jedoch waren sie zu ernst und erschrocken, um darauf einzugehen.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte euch diesmal wirklich nicht stören, musste es aber – Beccy ist weg", fasste Sirius zusammen, was geschehen war, alarmiert trat Harry ans Fenster.

„Weg?", keuchte Ginny und sah sich im Raum um, als könne sie die Schwarzhaarige irgendwo entdecken.

James nickte. „Sie sucht ihn und ich hoffe bei allen Gründern, dass das das einzige ist, was sie vor hat."

Ginny wurde blass und taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Aber ehe noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, öffnete Harry das Fenster weiter, setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett, verwandelte sich und breitete die Flügel aus. Ein kurzes Trillern war an seine Freunde gerichtet, er würde sie finden, das schwor er sich.

Ein letzter Blick in Ginnys Augen, welche vor Schreck weit offen standen und er ließ sich fallen. Die kalte Nachtluft empfing ihn wie Eis, es brauchte einige Flügelschläge, bis er sich gefangen hatte. Dann galt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Wald, den Baumwipfeln, der Luft oder aber auch dem Boden, wo er hoffte, eine einsame Beccy zu finden.

* * *

_zwei Stunden zuvor_

Beccy saß, in ihre Bettdecke gehüllt, am Fenster auf der großen Fensterbank. Es war still im Raum, Lily und Peter hatten sich bereits schlafen gelegt, ruhige, gleichmäßige Atemgeräusche erfüllten den Schlafsaal. Nur sie hatte nicht schlafen können, fühlte sich einsamer als je zuvor. Die Sehnsucht und Ungewissheit zerrissen sie beinahe wie ein tobendes Ungeheuer, welches ausbrechen wollte und doch im Käfig gefangen war.

Vor ihr lag eine Feder, an der noch etwas Tinte hing und auf einem Blatt Pergament waren mit schwarzer Tinte einsame Zeilen geschrieben.

_Ich sitze hier,_

_schaue in den Himmel,_

_du bist nicht da._

_Die Nacht ist klar,_

_der Mond wird voll,_

_die Sterne funkeln._

_Ich fühl mich einsam,_

_will bei dir sein,_

_in deinen Armen liegen_

_und kann es nicht._

Eine Kerze flackerte neben ihr, schwebte dort in aller Stille und verströmte ein beruhigendes Licht, als wolle sie sie trösten und mit ihrer kleinen Flamme Beccys Schmerz einfangen und als schwarzen Ruß verbrennen.

Doch Beccy wusste, dass dies nicht möglich war, niemand konnte ihr den Schmerz nehmen, niemand außer Remus selbst.

_Bist ihr gefolgt,_

_in unserer ersten Nacht,_

_fühlte mich hilflos,_

_konnte nichts tun._

_Wo bist du?_

_Bist du bei ihr?_

_Was will sie von dir,_

_was sollte das?_

_Ich verstehe das nicht,_

_weiß nur, ich vermisse dich._

Sie sah in die Flamme der roten Kerze, beobachtete wie sich farbige Stückchen der äußeren Wachssicht in dem durchsichtigen, flüssigen Wachs sammelten, langsam auf den Docht zu schwammen und sich dort ebenfalls verflüssigten. Wie die kreisförmigen Wellen auf dem Wasser floss der farbige Wachsring an den Rand, wurde fest und löste sich erneut. Trieb wieder zur Mitte, bevor das Wachs ganz durchsichtig zurückblieb und man keine Bewegungen mehr wahrnahm, außer dem Tanzen der Flamme.

_Ich habe Angst um dich,_

_will etwas tun,_

_möchte dich suchen_

_weiß doch nicht wo._

_Spüre nur meine Sehnsucht,_

_mein Herz, das zu dir will._

_Ich kann nur hoffen,_

_du hältst durch_

_und vergisst dort nie_

_ich liebe dich._

Eine einsame Träne rann ihre Wange hinab, sie wischte sie nicht fort. Ein Windhauch schien durch den Raum zu streichen, sie wandte den Blick ab und sah ihr blasses Spiegelbild in der schwarzen Fensterscheibe lange an. Ihre Konturen zuckten im Schein der Kerze, verschwommen und unklar, deren Licht sich an der Scheibe brach, als wolle sie diese durchbrechen und die ganze Nacht erleuchten.

Da wusste Beccy, was sie tun musste.

Sie legte das Pergament und die Feder beiseite, streifte vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich die Decke ab, legte sie auf ihr Bett und ging dann zum Fenster. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes öffnete sie es, dann schloss sie die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Den Schmerz der Verwandlung spürte sie kaum und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, schwang sie kurz mit den Flügeln und ließ sich auf dem Fenstersims nieder. Dann drehte sie noch einmal den Kopf, sah zu ihrer schlafenden Freundin und breitete die Schwingen aus, stürzte sich kopfüber in die Nacht und ließ die Mauern des Schlosses Meter für Meter hinter sich. Es gab nur eines: sie musste Remus finden.

* * *

Ohne nachzudenken hatte Harry sich in seine Animagusgestalt verwandelt. Er war zum Fenster hinausgestürzt und flog nun Richtung Wald, während die Augen unerlässlich die Umgebung scannten.

_Beccy, wo bist du nur, wo soll ich dich suchen?,_ dachte der majestätische Phoenix, während er mit schnellen Flügelschlägen dem Verbotenem Wald näher kam. Harry wusste nicht, wo er suchen sollte, aber sein Gefühl trieb ihn in diese Richtung.

Er hatte in den letzten Jahren gelernt, auf dieses Gefühl in seinem Inneren zu vertrauen und so tat er es auch heute.

Kräftig schlug er mit seinen Flügeln und kam schnell vorwärts, immer weiter flog er über den Wald. Sein Blick glitt immer wieder von rechts nach links, von oben nach unten. Er hoffte, irgendwo die schwarzhaarige Gryffindor oder einen Bussard mit schwarzen Kopffedern zu sehen. Aber nirgends sah er sie. Vögel flogen eine Menge über den Wipfeln der Bäume, auch Thestrale sah er, aber keinem von ihnen schenkte er irgendwelche Beachtung. Für ihn zählte nur eines - Beccy.

Er versuchte noch schneller zu fliegen, wusste er doch nicht, wie weit ihr Vorsprung mittlerweile war. Zwar konnte er als Phoenix schneller fliegen, als Beccy es als Bussard konnte, aber würde das ausreichen um sie einzuholen? Er wusste es nicht, würde es aber erfahren, wenn er sie gefunden hatte. Falls er sie überhaupt fand.

Vor sich erblickte er den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes und erkannte die Weiden und Wiesen, welche sich dahinter erstreckten und über welche Remus mit der Werwölfin geflüchtet war.

Als er die Grenze des Waldes erreicht hatte, setzte er sich auf die Spitze eines Baumes und verschnaufte für eine Minute. Er war es noch nicht sonderlich gewöhnt, als Phoenix durch die Gegend zu fliegen und so strengte ihn das Ganze doch sehr an. Vor allem, da er so schnell geflogen war, wie er nur konnte. Er hoffte nur, dass auch Beccy ab und zu eine Pause benötigte und dass er es schaffte, sie einzuholen. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was der Direktor, oder noch schlimmer, Patrick, tun würde, wenn sie es erfuhren. Er musste sie einfach finden, bevor der Tag anbrach und ihr Fehlen entdeckt wurde.

Harry sah sich um und überlegte, in welche Richtung er nun fliegen sollte. In welche waren Remus und die Werwölfin noch gelaufen? Immer wieder sah er die Nacht vor sich, als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass Moony der Fremden gefolgt war. Aber in welche Richtung, wusste er nicht, er hatte sie aus den Augen verloren.

Aber er wusste, dass sie den Wald verlassen hatten und vielleicht kam ihm jetzt das ein oder andere Detail wieder vertraut vor, sodass er der Spur folgen konnte? So erhob er sich erneut in die Luft, die Augen wachsam, alle Sinne angespannt und einzig auf die schwarzhaarige Gryffindor gerichtet.

Unter ihm erstreckten sich grüne Wiesen, die nach dem langen Winter langsam wieder zum Leben erwachten. Felder, welche von den Bauern der Gegend nun bestellt wurden, damit sie im Herbst abgeerntet werden konnten, um die Menschen mit Getreide, Mais und anderen Dingen zu versorgen. Aber er hatte keinen Blick für die Schönheit der Landschaft. Seine Augen suchten weiter sowohl den Himmel als auch die Erde ab. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er nun schon flog oder wie lange er noch durchhalten konnte. Aber er würde nicht aufgeben, bis er sie gefunden hatte.

* * *

Müde setzte Beccy sich auf eine niedrige Steinmauer. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie geflogen war, aber sie konnte im Moment einfach nicht weiter. Ihre Flügel schmerzten, schrien nach einer Ruhepause, aber die konnte und wollte sie ihnen nicht wirklich geben. Nur ein paar Minuten wollte sie hier auf dieser niedrigen Mauer sitzen und die Flügel entspannen, dann wollte sie sich weiter auf den Weg machen. Sie musste ihn einfach finden. Sie konnte und wollte nicht mehr ruhig im Schloss sitzen, wenn sie nicht wusste, wie es ihrem Freund ging.

Vor ihr stand ein altes, heruntergekommenes Haus. Früher hatte es bestimmt einmal einer wohlhabenden Familie gehört, die sich irgendwann nicht mehr den Unterhalt dieses Hauses hatte leisten können.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Fassade streifen. Sie war von Efeu bewachsen. Dort, wo das immergrüne Gewächs nicht war, blätterte die Farbe ab. Bis auf ein Fenster war alles dunkel.

_Wie kann man nur in so einem Haus leben?_, dachte Beccy und schaute zum erleuchteten Zimmer. Eine Frau trat an das Fenster und öffnete es, um die kühle und klare Nachtluft hinein zu lassen. Beccy konnte erkennen, dass sie schulterlange braune Locken hatte. Mehr konnte die Irin auf diese Entfernung nicht sehen, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht um die Unbekannte. Es war eher das Haus, welches sie auf unheimliche Weise anzuziehen schien, irgendetwas hatte sie hier her geführt, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war.

„Eleonora, kommst du? Du weißt, er wartet nicht gern", hörte Beccy die laute und kräftige Stimme eines Mannes. Die Frau war also nicht alleine zu Hause.

Der Bussard wollte gerade eben seine Flügel wieder ausbreiten, als sich ein Phoenix neben ihn setzte, ihn strafend ansah und mit dem Kopf zu einem Gebüsch ruckte. Er wollte ihr scheinbar sagen, dass sie dort hin solle und so tat sie, wie geheißen. Der Phoenix folgte ihr und verwandelte sich augenblicklich zurück. Der Bussard tat es ihm gleich.

Bevor Beccy auch nur ein Wort sagen oder irgendetwas tun konnte, fiel ihr der Schwarzhaarige um den Hals. „Merlin sei Dank! Ich hab dich gefunden und dir ist nichts passiert!", murmelte er und drückte sie noch einmal fest an sich, bevor er sie los ließ und böse anfunkelte. „Was in Godrics Namen hast du dir dabei nur gedacht? Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es uns ging, als wir feststellten, dass du verschwunden bist?" Er sprach leise, immerhin wollten sie nicht entdeckt werden, aber man spürte deutlich Harrys Angst, die Sorge und auch seine Wut.

Eine Tür öffnete sich und die Frau mit den lockigen Haaren und ihr Begleiter traten heraus und disapparierten im nächsten Augenblick. Harry hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, diesen Mann zu kennen, wusste jedoch nicht, woher. Leise schüttelte er den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Beccy, welche nun leicht zitternd vor ihm stand.

„Ich wollte doch nur… ich muss ihn finden, Harry. Es bringt mich um, nicht zu wissen, wo er ist, ob er noch lebt, wie es ihm geht, was er tut. Stell dir vor, es wäre Ginny, was würdest du tun?" Beinahe wütend sah sie ihn an, doch Harry wusste, es war pure Verzweiflung und Ohnmacht, die aus ihr sprach.

Harrys Wut verrauchte, er wusste, dass er selbst nicht anders gehandelt hätte. Und er war unendlich erleichtert, dass Beccy vorerst wirklich nur Remus hatte suchen wollen, anstatt sich etwas anzutun.

Bei diesem Gedanken fielen ihm James und Lily ein, sie mussten zurück. Vorsichtig trat er auf die junge Irin zu, welche ihre Fingernägel in die Unterarme grub und leicht zurück wich, als Harry sie am Arm berührte.

„Beccy, bitte. Wir müssen zurück, ehe es hell wird und sie uns bemerken. Wenn wieder zwei Schüler fort sind, was denkst du, was sie machen werden? Lass uns im Schloss weiter reden, dort ist es warm, ja?"

Beccy ließ entmutigt die Arme sinken. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihn an. „Er kommt doch wieder, oder? Sie werden ihn finden, Dad und Liam. Er lebt und er wird… wird zurück… kommen." Die Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst und mit einem Mal lehnte sie sich vertrauensvoll in Harrys Arme, es gab nur noch diesen unerträglichen Schmerz in ihrer Seele, das tiefe, schwarze Loch, in welches sie gesogen wurde und das kleine Licht der Hoffnung schwand von Tag zu Tag mehr.

Harry strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und murmelte Worte, die, wie er hoffte, sie irgendwie trösteten. Er selbst war mit seinem Latein am Ende, wusste nicht mehr weiter und hoffte, dass Beccy Recht haben sollte und Remus wirklich noch lebte. Solange er am Leben war, gab es immer einen Funken Hoffnung.

Einige Minuten später lösten sie sich von einander, Beccy lächelte verlegen und landete kurz darauf als Bussard auf einem nahe gelegenen Ast. Harry folgte ihr und gemeinsam erhoben sie sich in die Luft. Als sie das Haus erblickten, stießen sie gleichzeitig einen lauten Schrei aus und verschwanden schließlich in der Nacht.

Sie flogen den kleinen, vereinzelten Lichtern des Schlosses entgegen und umrundeten schließlich den Gryffindorturm, ehe sie sich auf dem Fenstersims ihres Schlafsaales nieder ließen. Das Fenster stand noch offen und kaum waren die beiden Vögel erschienen, sprangen die Zurückgebliebenen auf und redeten alle auf einmal auf sie ein. Als Harry und Beccy sich zurück verwandelt hatten, ließen sie sich erschöpft auf ihre Betten fallen.

Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen, das Fliegen war noch immer anstrengend, als eine laute und wütende Stimme ihn hoch schrecken ließ.

„REBECCA MARIE O'CONNOR! BIST DU VON ALLEN GRÜNDERN VERLASSEN? ES REICHT WOHL NICHT, DASS REMUS WEG IST? NEIN, DU MUSST IHM JA UNBEDINGT MITTEN IN DER NACHT _ALLEINE_ FOLGEN! BIST DU WAHNSINNIG, BECCY?" James atmete heftig, während Angesprochene vor Schreck wohl vergessen hatte, wie man Luft holte.

Sie öffnete den Mund, brachte jedoch keinen Ton heraus. Lily trat an James heran, um ihn zu beruhigen, doch dieser schüttelte ihre Hand ab, die seinen Oberarm ergreifen wollte.

„Beccy, verdammt, das war mehr als leichtsinnig und gefährlich! Ich dachte… ich dachte du hast vor… du würdest dir etwas antun, malte mir etliche Horrorszenarien aus, wie Harry dich findet. Mach das nie wieder, hörst du? Es reicht, dass einer von uns vielleicht gerade mit dem Tod kämpft, da muss nicht jemand anderes das seine leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen." Seine Stimme hatte immer trauriger geklungen, aus verletzten Augen sah er Beccy an. Als diese noch immer kein Wort hervor brachte, wandte er sich ab und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Lily warf ihrem Freund einen traurigen Blick zu, James war wütend und enttäuscht, er hatte Angst und war verletzt. Sie beschloss, ihm einige Minuten für sich zu geben und ihm dann zu folgen.

Leise seufzend warf sie einen Blick zu Harry, welcher augenblicklich in Ginnys Armen eingeschlafen war. Der Schreck und das Adrenalin hatten ihn zu viel Kraft gekostet. Beccy saß noch immer wie versteinert auf ihrem Bett, mutlos und kraftlos und schien nichts um sich herum wahr zu nehmen. Vorsichtig setzte die Rothaarige sich neben die Irin.

„Wir sind da, Beccy und solange uns niemand das Gegenteil beweist, wird Remus leben. Glaub an ihn, glaub an uns. Ich weiß, es ist grausam, nichts tun zu können, aber das hier ist nicht länger unsere Aufgabe. Dein Dad und Liam tun alles, was sie können, vertraue ihnen. Sie werden ihn finden." Behutsam strich sie über die bebenden Schultern ihrer Freundin.

„Ich brauche ihn doch", flüsterte die Schwarzhaarige, ehe sie sich zur Seite fallen ließ und sich auf Remus' Bett zusammen rollte, die Knie an die Brust gezogen, das Kopfkissen umklammert.

Wortlos ging Lily in den Mädchenschlafsaal und kehrte kurz darauf mit einer kleinen Phiole Schlaftrank zurück, welche sie Beccy reichte. Ohne zu fragen, trank diese das kleine Gefäß mit einem Schluck aus und schloss die Augen, als wenige Sekunden später der Trank seine Wirkung entfaltete und sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf hinüber glitt.

Lily lächelte müde, strich ihrer Freundin eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und deckte sie zu.

Während nach und nach alle in ihre Betten zurück kehrten, ging sie selbst in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie James auf dem Sofa fand, den Blick starr in die Flammen gerichtet. Ein Stich durchfuhr sie, als sie ihn so sah. Er wirkte so unnahbar, abweisend, dass sie sich kaum traute, näher zu treten.

Doch sie zwang sich, die unsichtbare Mauer zu überwinden und als sie bei ihm angekommen war, stand er auf und zog sie in seine Arme, barg sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter und weinte leise, bis er keine Tränen mehr hatte.

* * *

Remus lag auf seiner Pritsche, bald würde es hell werden. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, als habe er die Nacht auf der Streckbank verbracht, doch auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Lächeln und seine Augen strahlten in die Dunkelheit.

Er hatte sie gehört.

Dieser Schrei war unverkennbar der eines Phoenix' gewesen und er war sich sicher, daneben noch einen zweiten Laut gehört zu haben: Beccy, welche nach ihm gerufen hatte.

Da wusste Remus, dass alles gut werden würde. Sie waren hier, sie suchten ihn – er war nicht länger allein. Hatten sie ihn vielleicht schon gefunden? Waren die Rufe direkt an ihn gerichtet gewesen? Er wusste es nicht, aber er hoffte es. Sie würden kommen, er würde bald frei sein.

Wärme durchflutete seinen Körper, ein Gefühl, welches er so lange vermisst hatte. Sie hatten ihn nicht vergessen, nein. Sie waren hier gewesen und eines Tages, vielleicht schon bald, würden sie sich wieder sehen. Es gab endlich wieder Hoffnung, ein kleiner Funke, welcher in seinem Herzen ein Feuer entfachte.

Die Schmerzen waren vergessen, für den Moment fühlte Remus sich glücklich und vergaß, wo er war. In Gedanken bei seinen Freunden, bei Beccy und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er in den frühen Morgenstunden schließlich ein.


	75. Freundschaft in Scherben

(Chris) *Vorsichtig um die Ecke lug* Bin ich hier richtig? * Die Leute im Publikum fragend ansieht*

(Leserin) *aus der letzten Reihe laut ruft* Was willst du denn hier und wer bist du?

(Chris) *Entschuldigend in die Runde blickt* Sorry, Leute. Also ich wurde von zwei Verrückten hier her geschickt, um ein neues Kapitel ihrer FF anzusagen.

(Leserin) Dann mach hinne, wir wollen lesen!

(Chris) Also bin ich hier richtig?

(Leser) *aus der ersten Reihe zu Chris hoch guckt* Wenn du hier für Journey of destiny bist, dann bist du richtig.

(Chris) *fängt an zu strahlen* Hey dann bin ich genau richtig bei euch. Aber bevor ihr das Kapitel zu lesen bekommt hab ich mal eine Frage an euch. Habt ihr die seltsamen Blicke von Sirius bemerkt? Was der nur immer hat? Hat er noch kein neues Opfer gefunden oder ist das sein verletzter Stolz, der ihn dazu treibt, mir weiterhin hinterher zu gucken? *ausnahmslos ratlose Gesichter sehen sie an* Niemand weiß etwas davon? Schade, ich bin doch so neugierig. Aber egal, deshalb seid ihr nicht hier.

*In ihrer Tasche nach einem Zettel kramt* Die beiden Verrückten haben mich gebeten, das hier zu verlesen: *sich räuspert* Es tut uns leid, dass wir auch diese Woche nicht zum Beantworten der Reviews gekommen sind, aber gefreut haben wir und trotzdem tierisch darüber. Wir hoffen, dass es in nächster Zeit besser wird. Apropos nächste Zeit: Ihr werdet für die nächsten Kapitel sehr gute Nerven und jede Menge Taschentücher benötigen, also habt immer welche griffbereit, wenn ihr die Geschichte lest.

*faltet den Zettel wieder zusammen* Hmm, das war ja nicht viel, aber das sollte wohl reichen. *grinst in die Runde* Mir bleibt dann wohl nicht mehr zu sagen, als viel Spaß bei dem nun folgenden Kapitel und hinterlasst den Autoren doch eure Wertschätzung in Forum eines Kommis, denn dies ist der klägliche Lohn der beiden. *Sich umdreht und winkend und grinsend die Bühne verlässt*

_**Kapitel 74**_

**Freundschaft in Scherben**

Der Sonntagmorgen begann zäh, als sich nach und nach die sieben Freunde im Schlafsaal der Siebtklässer aus Gryffindor regten. Beccy fühlte sich, als habe sie jemand in Watte gepackt und all ihre Gedanken ausgelöscht, ihr Kopf pochte dumpf und ihre Augen wollten sich einfach nicht öffnen.

Die letzte Nacht hing wie grauer Zement zwischen ihnen, wie ein unausgesprochenes, aber offenes Geheimnis, während sie schweigend zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gingen. Lilys Hand lag in der James', doch er sah sie nicht an. Auch Harry und Ginny hatten ihre Hände in einander verschlungen und als Sirius neben ihnen ging, hörte er sie leise mit einander reden, offenbar wollten sie nicht, dass jemand mithörte.

„Es ist wie damals", murmelte Harry und sah vor sich auf den Boden. „Nur, dass die Rollen vertauscht sind. Da waren es Remus und Sirius, die alles ein zweites Mal erlebten, jetzt sind wir es, die von Krieg eingeholt werden…"

Erschreckt blieb Sirius stehen und sah seinen Patensohn an, ehe er sich wieder zusammen raffte und schließlich weiter ging. Es stimmte, was musste in ihnen vorgehen, wo sich alles zu wiederholen schien? Freunde verschwanden, das Ministerium wurde unzuverlässig, Menschen wurden tot aufgefunden, Muggel getötet… er schluckte, als ihm klar wurde, dass dieser Zustand keineswegs neu war. Seit dem Jahr ihrer Einschulung beanspruchte Voldemort stets mehr Macht über die Menschen, weitete seinen Terror immer mehr aus – und die Angst der Bevölkerung lieferte ihm Munition für neue Angriffe und Schachzüge.

Sie mussten ihn aufhalten, um jeden Preis.

In dieser Sekunde bogen sie in die Große Halle ein, als Sirius den Kopf hob. Dort saß Chris am Ravenclawtisch und unterhielt sich leise mit einer Freundin, gemeinsam saßen sie über die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten gebeugt. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, während er sich umständlich hinsetzte und zu spät bemerkte, dass er dabei war, sich mitten auf James' Schoß zu setzen. Da sah Chris kurz auf, lachte und sah ihn wenige Sekunden lang an, ehe sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zuwandte.

„Schatz, du kannst gern kuscheln, aber ich mag es dann doch eher etwas… privater", grinste sein bester Freund ihn an, während Sirius sich ungerührt _neben_ James fallen ließ. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Lily fehlte. Als er James entschuldigend ansah, bemerkte er auch, warum: dessen Blick war krampfhaft starr auf den Slytherintisch gerichtet, wo die rothaarige Schulsprecherin mit Severus Snape sprach.

„Prongs, lass deine Zähne heile, ja?", sagte er und schnappte sich einen Toast, den er seinem Freund demonstrativ vor die Nase setzte. „Du hattest ihr etwas versprochen. Jetzt iss, vom Starren und Zähneknirschen bekommst du nur Stielaugen und Zahnschmerzen."

Peter blinzelte verwirrt. „Tatze, seit wann hast du so gute Laune?"

Dieser jedoch grinste nur und biss herzhaft von seinem Toast ab, doch als James dessen Blick erkannte, grinste auch er, nickte kurz und versuchte, Snape nicht direkt vor allen Leuten mit Blicken zu töten.

„Leute, verratet ihr mir, was los ist?", drängelte Peter, doch ein einstimmiges „Nö!" ließ ihn beleidigt die Schultern zucken und er suchte sich ebenfalls etwas zu Essen zusammen.

„Den beiden geht es eindeutig zu gut, wenn sie zusammen los ziehen", grummelte er, grinste aber schon wieder. Nach dem Schrecken der letzten Nacht und der Stimmung in den letzten Tagen war der Morgen nun auf einmal ungewöhnlich locker, sodass man beinahe vergessen konnte, was passiert war.

Aber nur beinahe. Ein Blick in Beccys Augen brachte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Ginny saß neben ihr und versuche sie zu überreden, wenigstens ein halbes Toast zu essen, doch die Irin weigerte sich und floh schließlich von Gryffindortisch. James' besorgter Blick folgte ihr, doch er ließ sie ziehen, seufzte und drehte sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie Lily Snape den Arm auf die Schulter legte, als wolle sie ihn fest halten und dann jedoch mit etwas traurigem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihnen zurück kehrte.

James kochte. Er verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen und zwang sich an sein Versprechen zu denken und nicht den Zauberstab zu ziehen um Snape zu verhexen. Ob in der Großen Halle oder nicht, es war ihm egal, dieser Schleimer sollte endlich seine Freundin in Ruhe lassen!

Sirius' beruhigende Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel bemerkte er erst, als er Peters Stimme vernahm, welcher vorschlug, nach dem Frühstück in den Schulsprecherraum zu gehen, um dort einige Verteidigungsflüche zu üben, ehe sie sich an die Hausaufgaben setzten. Harry und Ginny sahen begeistert auf, doch Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr könnt das gerne tun, aber ich… habe noch zu tun", sagte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf James.

Dessen Zähne knirschten so laut, dass man meinen konnte, ein Zahn wäre gebrochen. „Du triffst dich mit ihm, stimmt's?", zischte er, seine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust.

Lily jedoch sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Allerdings, James, das tue ich. Wenn du damit ein Problem hast, dann ist das deine Sache, aber ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, ich lasse mir den Umgang mit meinem besten Freund nicht verbieten!"

Damit rauschte sie mit wehendem Umhang von dannen, einen eifersüchtigen James zurück lassend, der selbst überrascht war von seiner heftigen Reaktion. Aber in der derzeitigen Situation konnte schon ein kleiner Tropfen das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen und er fürchtete, dass es Snape sein würde, der eben dieser Tropfen war.

* * *

Severus Snape grinste in sich hinein. Nach außen hin zeigte er keinerlei Regung, doch innen machte sich ein warmes Gefühl breit, welches ihn immer überkam, wenn Lily in seiner Nähe war. Nun hatten sie sich zu einem Gespräch verabredet und auch, wenn er selbst es für sinnlos hielt, da er ahnte, dass sie ihm ins Gewissen reden wollte, freute er sich einfach auf die paar Minuten, die er bei ihr sein konnte. Ganz allein, nur sie und er, wie er es sich so oft wünschte. Doch wenn er dann in seinem Bett lag, war er doch wieder allein, allein und einsam.

Sah sie denn nicht, was das für eine Chance war? Niemand an dieser Schule nahm ihn ernst, bis auf den alten Slughorn vielleicht, aber auch der hatte sein Auge eher auf die schöne Lily geworfen, mit ihrem _außergewöhnlichen Talent für Tränke – als Muggelgeborene!_

Aber dass er ihr ebenbürtig war, was das Brauen anging, entging seinem Hauslehrer. Er war ja nur das unbedeutende Halbblut, keiner Aufmerksamkeit wert.

Er schnaubte, trank noch eine halbe Tasse schwarzen Tee und stand schließlich auf, um sich zu den großen Steinstufen zu begeben, wo sie auf ihn warten würde.

Ein unmerkliches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er sie sah. Ihre roten Haare leuchteten in der frühen Aprilsonne wie Feuer. Als er näher trat, drehte sie sich zu ihm um, doch auf ihren Lippen war kein Lächeln zu sehen und in ihren Augen stand eine Traurigkeit, die Severus schlucken ließ.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?", fragte er kühl, Lily nickte nur, setzte sich und deutete auf den Platz neben sich. Er wusste, dass sie die Steinstufen liebte. Hier war es windgeschützt und die Sonne schickte ihre wärmenden Strahlen aus, die jedoch sein Herz nicht mehr erreichten. Lange nicht mehr.

„Wir müssen reden, Sev", sagte sie leise und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. Er erwiderte den Blick ausdruckslos.

„Worum geht es?"

„Um uns." Für einen Moment meinte er, sein Herz bliebe stehen, ehe es drohte, aus seiner Brust zu springen. Doch ihre nächsten Worte machte diese kleine, naive Hoffnung zunichte. „Hast du immer noch vor, dich ihm anzuschließen?" Nun sah sie ihn nicht mehr an, ertrug seinen Blick nicht länger, der so kalt war die der Stein unter ihnen.

„Was geht dich das an?", zischte er und wusste, dass er sie damit verletzte. „Ich mische mich doch auch nicht in dein Leben ein, also lasse mir bitte meine Freiheit."

„Aber es ist nicht richtig!", brauste die Rothaarige auf. „Severus, er bringt Menschen um, meine Eltern sind ihm nur knapp entkommen, er hat – ", sie brach ab und fuhr sich durch die Haare, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Er kämpft für Anerkennung, für die bessere Stellung der Zauberer über die Muggel, ist das verwerflich?"

Lily sah ihn unendlich traurig an. „Weißt du noch, was du mir damals sagtest, Sev? Dass es keinen Unterschied mache, ob man eine Hexe oder ein Muggel sei, dass alle Menschen gleich seien. Was hat dich nur so verändert?"

„Vielleicht ist es auch die Gesellschaft, die sich verändert hat? Hast du dich mal umgesehen? Nicht nur die Magische Welt steht Kopf, auch die Muggel gehen auf die Barrikaden, fordern mehr Gerechtigkeit, kämpfen Straßenschlachten mit der Polizei. Aber die eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten aufzuheben und sich zu wehren ist nicht richtig?"

Er war lauter geworden als beabsichtigt und atmete tief durch. Er wollte nicht mit ihr streiten, aber das, _was_ er von ihr wollte, war ein unerfüllbarer Wunsch.

Lily seufzte. Sie konnte ihm nicht erzählen, was passiert war, aber wenn sie ihn nicht aufhielt, würde sie ihren Freund an Voldemort verlieren – und dieses Mal nicht als Geisel.

„Geh nicht zu ihm, tu mir das nicht an", sagt sie leise. Severus spürte, wie seine Maske zu bröckeln drohte. Dort saß sie, seine kleine Lily und bat ihn, sie nicht zu verlassen.

_Das hat sie doch längst getan_, knurrte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und seine Miene wurde ausdruckslos. Kalt war seine Stimme, als er weiter sprach.

„Wieso sollte ich nicht, du hast mich doch auch verraten und allein gelassen", murrte er, Hass stand nun in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Hass auf den Menschen, der ihm immer alles genommen hatte und Hass auf das Mädchen vor ihm, die dem großen Helden verfallen war. Er war nur unbedeutendes Fußvolk, welches nicht beachtet wurde.

Wütend drehte Lily sich weg und ging. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, verließ sie ihn und Severus' Herz brach ein weiteres Mal.

„Verzeih mir", flüsterte er, „ich liebe dich doch."

* * *

James Potter wusste nicht, ob er fluchen oder lachen sollte. Triumphierend hatte er zugesehen, wie Lily sich von ihm abgewandt hatte, doch die letzten Worte des Slytherin hatten seinem Hass neue Nahrung gegeben. Ohne zu wissen, was er tat, zog er seinen Zauberstab unter dem Tarnumhang und richtete ihn auf Snape.

Dessen Robe fing beinahe unmerklich an zu Rauchen, ein leiser Schwelbrand, welcher sich in den Stoff fraß. Eigentlich wollte James nichts lieber, als sich auf den verhassten Jungen zu stürzen und ihn mit Flüchen zu bombardieren, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. So zog er sich mit einem gehässigen Grinsen zurück und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm um zu seinen Freunden zu stoßen, die bereits im Schulsprecherraum auf ihn warteten.

Doch als er dort ankam, empfing ihn eisiges Schweigen.

„Was ist?", fragte er in so neutralem Ton wie möglich, als Lily mit der Karte der Rumtreiber hervor trat.

„Ich habe dich gesucht, James. Und rate, was die Karte mir anzeigte?" Ihr Blick war eisig, ihre Augen blitzten vor Zorn. Jegliche Vertrautheit von letzter Nacht war verschwunden.

James hob abwehrend die Hände. „Lils, ich wollte doch nur – "

Doch Lily schmiss das Pergament auf den Boden. „Vertrauen, _dass_ wolltest du mir. Das sagtest du, hast es sogar versprochen. Und jetzt? Ist all das vergessen, James? Hatten wir nicht lange darüber geredet? Aber offenbar hat es nichts geholfen, wenn du mich keine fünf Minuten mit ihm allein lassen kannst ohne im Tarnumhang hinter mir zu stehen!"

James schluckte und warf einen Blick zu seinen Freunden. Peter stand etwas Abseits und James wusste, er würde sich nicht einmischen, während Sirius aussah, als könne er sich für keine Seite entscheiden.

„Er will dich beeinflussen, Lils. Er sieht mehr in dir als bloß eine Freundin, merkst du das denn nicht? Und gleichzeitig macht er alle Muggelgeborenen nieder und küsst die Stiefel dieses Schlitzauges! Du kannst ihm nicht vertrauen, er will dich – "

„Merlin Potter, begreif es doch endlich, es geht nicht darum, was _Snape_ will!", rief Beccy mit einem Mal aufgebracht, James zuckte bei der Anrede zusammen.

„Aber – "

„Ich muss ihr Recht geben, Krone", meinte Sirius. „Obwohl ich der letzte Mensch auf Erden bin, der Snape sympathisch finden würde, gehst du zu weit. Wenn du ihm misstraust, ist das eine Sache, aber Lily – "

„Lily ist meine Freundin, verdammt! Und er liebt sie – soll ich da etwa ruhig bleiben und jedes Mal fröhlich lächeln, wenn er sie berührt oder anschmachtet, dass mir schlecht wird? Der Kerl ist so verdammt heuchlerisch, dass man es ihm aus der Nase wieder heraus ziehen möchte!"

„James", sagte Lily nun mit eindringlicher Stimme, „es ist sehr… ehrenhaft, wie du mich beschützen willst. Aber ich weiß mich zu wehren. Ich weiß, dass er mehr in mir sieht, aber ich möchte ihn davor bewahren so zu werden wie… wie Voldemort. Und er ist auf dem besten Wege, einer von ihnen zu werden, das will ich verhindern. Ich will nicht alle meine Freunde an diesen Unmenschen verlieren, davon wollte ich ihn überzeugen, mehr nicht."

James schnaubte. „Und, hat es geklappt?"

„_Darum geht es doch überhaupt nicht!_"

„Ach nein?"

„Nein, verdammt! Es geht um Vertrauen, welches du offenbar verloren hast und ich frage mich, warum?"

„Er ist ein Slytherin, denen kann man nicht vertrauen. Er hängt ständig mit Malfoy rum, der schon so gut wie ein Todesser ist, der nichts lieber tun würde, als seinem großen Bruder zu folgen. Wie soll ich ihm da vertrauen?", schrie James Lily an. Er kochte vor Wut.

„_Es geht darum, ob du MIR vertraust, James!_", schrie Lily zurück, den brennenden Schmerz in ihrer Kehle ignorierend. Sie würde jetzt nicht zu heulen anfangen, sie brauchte eine klare Antwort von James in dieser Vertrauensfrage.

James' Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten heftig, während er starr zur Seite blickte, was er auch sagen würde, es war verkehrt. In ihm tobte ein gewaltiger Sturm aus Wut und Angst, Scham und Reue. Er wusste, er war zu weit gegangen, aber er konnte nicht sagen, dass er es nicht wieder tun würde. Bei Snape sah er einfach rot.

Lily atmete tief durch, versuchte krampfhaft ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Ich werte das als ein Nein", sagte sie tonlos, plötzlich schien alles in sich zusammen zu brechen und seinen Halt zu verlieren.

James hob in einer hilfesuchenden Geste die Hand. „Lils, bitte, ich wollte doch nur – "

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter!", zischte sie, wich seinem Arm aus und stürmte aus dem Raum, die Tür knallte sie hinter sich zu.

Sirius lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen. „Scheiße", murmelte er, während James zu einer Wachssäule erstarrt war und ungläubig auf die Tür starrte, hinter der seine Freundin verschwunden war.

„Bei Godrics Amulett, James Liam Potter! Komm ganz schnell zur Besinnung oder ich ramme dich unangespitzt in den Boden, mein Lieber! Manchmal glaube ich wirklich, du hast den Verstand eines Flubberwurms!" Beccys Augen waren vor Wut beinahe so schwarz wie ihre Haare, sodass James unter ihrem Blick förmlich zusammen zuckte. Kurz darauf war auch die Irin aus dem Raum verschwunden, doch als James ihr folgen wollte, hielt Sirius ihn auf.

„Wenn du ihr jetzt folgst, machst du alles nur noch schlimmer, Krone, das würde ich lassen", merkte er an, James jedoch bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der dem Professor Stonehearts Konkurrenz machte.

James knurrte beinahe. „Woher willst du das denn wissen? Für dich ist Sensibilität doch ein Fremdwort, vor allem, wenn es um Frauen geht!"

Sirius hisste auf. „Oh, vielen Dank! Aber auch ich habe Augen im Kopf und jeder hier hat gesehen, wie sie sich gefühlt hat, als sie gegangen ist. Du bist ein bebendes Pulverfass voll Dynamit, James, willst du wirklich, dass die Bombe hoch geht?"

„Oh, der ehrenwerte Black gibt mir Lehrstunden in den Gefühlen anderer? Woher weißt du das denn, wenn du selbst nicht fähig bist, deine eigenen zuzulassen?" James wusste, dass er Sirius damit verletzte, doch er konnte sich nicht bremsen, da kam ihm das unsichere Geständnis seines besten Freundes von letzter Nacht gerade Recht.

Sirius' Herzschlag hatte für einen Moment ausgesetzt, als James ihn mit einem unsichtbaren Faustschlag ins Gesicht getroffen hatte. Er fühlte sich wie in einem schlechten Film, ihre Freundschaft schien wie poröser Zement zu zerbröckeln und es gab nichts, womit er ihn wieder kitten konnte.

Mit steinerner Miene sah Sirius seinen besten Freund an. „Danke, nun weiß ich ja wie du von mir denkst", sagte der Hundeanimagus, drehte auf dem Absatz und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

„Tatze, so war das doch nicht gemeint, es tut mir leid!", schrie James hinterher. Er wusste nicht was das gerade gewesen war. Warum hatte er all die Dinge gesagt? Erst zu Lily dann zu Sirius, war er von allen guten Geistern verlassen worden?

„Super gemacht, Dad", meinte Harry, welcher die ganze Zeit nur stumm zu gesehen und gehört hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sich aus dem Streit heraus halten wollen. Mussten die Rumtreiber doch auch in der normalen Zeitlinie solche Situationen durchmachen. Er wollte nicht überall eingreifen, wollte sich nicht zu sehr in die Leben der Menschen einmischen, die rechtmäßig in dieser Zeit lebten.

„Fang du nicht auch noch an", stöhnte James, doch Harry ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Oh doch, das tue ich. Merkst du nicht, was du hier eben kaputt gemacht hast? Deine ständige Eifersucht hat ihre Grenze schon lange überschritten und wenn du so weiter machst, ist auch Mum bald an ihrer Toleranzgrenze angelangt, wo sie dir vielleicht nicht mehr verzeihen kann, wo es ein Mal zu viel war. Wann geht das endlich in deinen verbohrten Schädel rein? Oder meinst du, jetzt, wo du Lord bist, fliegt dir alles zu und regelt sich wie selbstverständlich von allein, wie du es gern hättest? Denkt mal drüber nach, _Eure Lordschaft!_"

Damit nahm Harry Ginnys Hand und noch ehe sie ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte er sie mit geschleift und kurz darauf fiel die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

„Na Pete, wird's bald?", blaffte James den letzten Rumtreiber an, welcher hastig und mit schüttelndem Kopf die Flucht ergriff.

Dann war er allein. Er raufte sich die Haare, schmiss einen Stuhl quer durch den Raum und warf ein Bücherregal um, dessen Inhalt sich laut polternd auf dem Boden ergoss. Der Schwung sorgte jedoch für eine Kettenreaktion und schon bald sah das Schulsprecherzimmer aus, als habe eine Bombe eingeschlagen; der letzte Tropfen hatte das Dynamit zum Zünden gebracht.

James schrie, fluchte, schimpfte und fluchte wieder. Er hasste sie, verfluchte sie alle, am meisten aber sich selbst.

Hatte Harry vielleicht Recht? War ihm der _Lord_ so zu Kopf gestiegen, dass er sich wie ein egoistischer Großkotz verhielt? War er dermaßen verblendet? Hatte er seine Freunde so sehr aus den Augen verloren, besonders seine Freund_in_ und war so sehr davon überzeugt, im Recht zu sein, dass er nichts anderes als seine eigene Meinung mehr sah? War er so von sich eingenommen, so unerträglich arrogant, dass er sich so weit von seinen Freunden entfernt hatte?

„Verdammt, _verdammt, VERDAMMT!_", schrie er und knallte mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Irgendwie schien ihnen alles aus den Händen zu gleiten. Wie der Sand in den großen Stundengläsern zerrann ihre Freundschaft und wenn sie nicht aufpassten, war es bald nur noch loser Puder, fein wie Staub und vom Wind zerrissen.

* * *

Verwundert beobachteten die Schüler Hogwarts' beim Mittagessen den Gryffindortisch. Nicht nur, dass Remus seit drei Wochen nicht mehr dort saß und keiner die fadenscheinige Ausrede des Direktors, dass er krank sei, geschluckt hatte, nein, nun saßen die anderen drei Rumtreiber und die restlichen Freunde getrennt am Mittagstisch. Weder Lily oder Beccy, noch die neuen Schüler saßen bei einander. Es herrschte ein bedrückendes Schweigen am Tisch, die unterschwellige Wut war beinahe greifbar. Als Sirius aus versehen seine Gabel fallen ließ und ein lautes Klirren zu hören war, hörte man James laut fluchen und im nächsten Moment verschwand der junge Lord aus der Großen Halle.

Getuschel wurde laut, während die Schultern der zurück gebliebenen Freunde nach und nach immer mehr einsackten. Sie warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu, doch niemand tat den entscheidenden Schritt und ging auf den anderen zu. So blieben sie, verstreut wie sie waren und wagten es kaum, dem anderen in die Augen zu sehen.

Harry war der nächste, der sich erhob.

„Ich bin oben, die Hausaufgaben machen sich nicht von allein", murmelte er und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen ging er in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon, während James wütend und frustriert seinen Besen holte und sich in die Luft schwang um seinen Kopf halbwegs klar zu bekommen.

Aber nicht nur die Schüler sahen dies und rätselten darüber, auch funkelnde, blaue Augen vom Lehrertisch hatten dies bemerkt und sahen sorgenvoll zu den Freunden, welche sonst den Eindruck erweckten, stärker als eine Mauer zusammen zu halten. Doch nun gingen sie einander aus dem Weg, sprachen nicht mit einander und wenn sie sich doch einmal ansahen, waren in ihren Blicken nur Wut, Zorn und Verletztheit zu lesen.

Albus seufzte. Er liebte seine Arbeit über alles, vor allem diese Schüler hatte er sehr ins Herz geschlossen, aber manchmal war die Arbeit mit Jugendlichen doch sehr anstrengend. Er hatte schon viele Streits der Rumtreiber gesehen, aber so ernst wie heute war es noch nie.

Besorgt runzelte er die Stirn als er sah, dass selbst Harry und James nicht einen Blick für einander gehabt hatten, Beccy nur kraftlos auf ihrem Platz gesessen hatte und Peter sich offensichtlich sehr unwohl fühlte und nicht zu wissen schien, wie er reagieren sollte.

Er beschloss, die kleine Gruppe mehr im Auge zu behalten und hoffte, dass der Streitpunkt, worum es auch immer ging, möglichst bald aus der Welt geschafft war. Denn Streit, Zorn und Hass waren das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten, vor allem unter den Dreizehn. Der einzige, der davon gewann, war Voldemort und gerade auf seine Vernichtung arbeiteten sie alle gemeinsam hin.

Albus atmete noch einmal tief durch, die Sturheit der Jugendlichen war nicht immer leicht. Aber er schätzte jeden von ihnen als durchaus fähig ein, die Situation zu klären, somit machte er sich auf den Weg in seine eigenen Gemächer in der Hoffnung, dass sie Remus bald finden würden, sonst würde dies alles ein böses Ende nehmen.


	76. Eine Frage des Vertrauens

(Harry) *kommt wutentbrannt auf die Bühne gestürmt* Was bildet sich dieser aufgeblasene Hornochse eigentlich ein?

(Ginny) *sieht leicht stirnrunzelnd zu ihrem Freund*

(Harry) Ist der vom Besen gefallen und dabei seinen Verstand verloren? *rauft sich aufgebracht die Haare* Denkt er, nur, weil er jetzt Lord ist, ist er etwas Besseres? Der hat doch nicht mehr alle Kessel beisammen!

(Ginny) Ähm, Harry -

(Harry) Nicht nur, dass er Mum hinter her spioniert, ihr nicht vertraut, nein, er muss auch noch seinen besten Freund beleidigen!

(Ginny) *versucht, ihren Freund zu beruhigen* Harry, James ist ziemlich fertig, wie wir alle, er hat überreagiert –

(Harry) Überreagiert?! So kann man das natürlich auch nennen. Er merkt ja nicht einmal, wie er sich im Moment benimmt. Und was er sich heute geleistet hat, das ist ja wohl die… die Oberschärfe! *wild auf das unten stehende Kapitel deutet*

(Ginny) Stimmt, er bemerkt es nicht, weil er viel zu sehr damit beschäftig ist, den Starken zu spielen. Da ist für die Gefühle anderer leider nur wenig Platz, da er die Kontrolle über seine eigenen verliert *seufzt laut und schielt auf den Boden*

(Harry) Und wer zwingt ihn dazu, der Starke zu sein? Wie oft habe ich ihm gesagt, er kann mit mir reden! Aber der Herr Lord fühlt sich als etwas Besseres, da muss er nicht mir uns niederem Fußvolk reden.

(Ginny) Gut, er hat sich daneben benommen, aber das renkt sich auch wieder ein, da bin ich mir sicher. Irgendwann…

(Harry) Wenn es dazu nicht schon zu spät ist. So, wie Mum und Dad sich im Moment benehmen, zweifle ich daran, dass ich überhaupt geboren werde…

(Ginny) Es ist noch über ein Jahr hin, bis du gezeugt wirst und bis dahin kann noch einiges passieren.

(Harry) Die beiden sind zwei sture Esel, sie streiten sich in fünf Minuten und brauchen Monate um sich wieder zu vertragen.

(Leser) Schluss mit der Werbung, wir wollen den Film sehen!

(Ginny) Ist ja gut, wir sind ja schon weg! Denkt an die Warnung der Autorinnen, die sich auch dieses Mal wieder sehr über eure Reviews gefreut haben und sich etwas vor euren Reaktionen fürchten. *Zum Vorhang schielt*

(Harry) *brummt nur wütend vor sich hin*

(Ginny) Komm schon, Harry, dann lassen wir den Lesern jetzt die Zeit für das Kapitel und verschwinden, ehe sie beim Ende angekommen sind…

(Harry) *wirft einen letzten Blick in die Zuschauermenge und trottet, immer noch wütend, von der Bühne. Ginny folgt ihm.*

_**Kapitel 75**_

**Eine Frage des Vertrauens**

Der Montagmorgen begann mit einer eisigen Stimmung im Schlafsaal der Jungen. Lily und auch Beccy hatten seit Monaten wieder im Mädchenschlafsaal geschlafen und machten sich nicht die Mühe, auf ihre Freunde zu warten. Ebenso wenig James, welcher allein am Gryffindortisch auftauchte; Sirius, Peter, Harry und Ginny folgten etwa 10 Minuten später. Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln frühstückten sie, wagten es kaum, einander anzusehen. Getuschel wurde laut, hinter vorgehaltenen Händen wurden die wildesten Spekulationen ausgetauscht, was die Rumtreiber so zerstritten haben könnte.

James starrte emotionslos auf sein Toast mit Rührei, stocherte darin herum als würde er ihm die Schuld an allem geben und versuchte dem Drang zu widerstehen, wenigstens Lilys Blick zu suchen. Doch er biss die Zähne zusammen, krampfte seine Finger um die Gabel und versuchte, seine Wut im Zaum zu halten. Er wusste, dass Lily neben Harry saß und dessen Worte hatten ihn schwer getroffen. Das war nichts, was er einfach hinunter schlucken konnte wie eine Randnotiz. Es ärgerte ihn, verletzte ihn, dass sie so über ihn dachten, dass er selbst Lily so wenig vertraute und sich scheinbar benommen hatte wie ein Hippogreif im Porzellanladen. Obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie, mit seinen Freunden zu reden, Lily in den Arm zu nehmen und zu beschützen, wusste er, dass er es nicht konnte. Etwas in seinem Kopf weigerte sich einfach, diesen Schritt zu gehen und so saß er einsam wie nie zuvor, obwohl direkt neben seinen Freunden, am Gryffindortisch und fragte sich, wie er den Unterricht überstehen sollte.

Plötzlich erklang ein hastiges Flattern, als die Posteulen herein schwebten und der Tagesprophet vor ihm landete. Kurz war er versucht, ihn zu ignorieren, dann aber griff er doch danach, einfach um eine Ablenkung aus der Situation zu haben.

So entrollte ihn er, aber schon als er die Überschrift las, wünschte er sich, er hätte ihn einfach ignoriert.

**Schüler aus der angesehen Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei verschwunden**

Woher wussten sie das? Wer hatte ihnen verraten, dass Remus verwunden war? Was würde jetzt passieren? Wussten sie auch, dass er ein Werwolf war? Diese und ähnliche Fragen gingen James in diesem Moment durch den Kopf. Aber bevor er sich diesen weiter darüber zerbrach, überflog er den Artikel schnell, dann wäre er schon einmal etwas schlauer.

Bericht von Betty Braithwaite

_Der Freund der Aurorentochter Rebecca Marie O'Conner ist auf mysteriöse Weise nachts aus der Hogwarts Schule verschwunden. Die Suche dauert gegenwärtig noch an und keiner weiß, was genau passiert ist._

Sicher ist nur eines, dass Rebecca O'Conner (18 Jahre alt, Tochter des Aurorenchefs Patrick O'Conner) sich sehr schnell getröstet zu haben scheint, wie wir aus zuverlässigen Quellen zu berichten wissen. Sie wird seit dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht des Öfteren mit ihrer Sandkastenliebe James Liam Gryffindor-Potter (ebenfalls 18 Jahre alt) gesehen. Die eigentliche Freundin des jungen Lords, die Muggelgeborene Lily Maryan Evans (ebenfalls 18 Jahre) hat er scheinbar schnell vergessen, nachdem Remus John Lupin (18) verschwunden war und so der Weg zum Herzen von Rebecca frei. Ist die reinblütige Tochter des Auroren doch die bessere Partie für einen Jungen seines Standes? War es doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Lord Gryffindor-Potter bemerkt, dass seine Freundin nicht die Richtige für ihn ist, sondern Miss O'Conner besser zu ihm passt? Aber vielleicht brauchte er diese kurze Liaison mit der jungen Miss Evans um zu erkennen, dass die Richtige sein Leben lang an seiner Seite war. Hat er vielleicht sogar selbst etwas mit dem Verschwinden seines Nebenbuhlers zu tun?

Lesen Sie mehr auf Seite zwei und drei.

Wütend knüllte James den Tagespropheten zusammen. Was erlaubte sich diese Schmierentante überhaupt! Er liebte nur Lily und sie war das Beste, was ihm passieren konnte.

„Wusste, dass er dich nicht nur tröstet", riss ihn die wütende Stimme eben jener rothaarigen Hexe aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah gerade noch, wie Beccy den Tagespropheten an den Kopf bekam, die ihre Freundin nur verdutzt ansah, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wovon diese sprach.

Lily stand auf, wobei ihr Stuhl nach hinten kippte und kam wütend auf James zu. „Und wann hättest du mir die Wahrheit gesagt?", fragte sie und funkelte den jungen Lord wütend an.

„Lils ich… das… du…", stotterte James überrumpelt. Lily konnte doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, was im Tagespropheten stand?!

Die Schulsprecherin sah James immer noch aus funkelnden grünen Augen an. Nichts war von der Liebe, die sonst in diesen Augen war, zu sehen, nichts von der Verletztheit, die sich gestern noch in ihnen gespiegelt hatten, alles was man nun sehen konnte, war Wut. „Also gar nicht", stellte sie trocken fest. „Hätte mich auch gewundert. Feigling!", schrie sie, holte aus und gab ihm eine Backpfeife, die in der gesamten Großen Halle zu hören gewesen war. Dazu hatte es eigentlich auch nicht viel gefehlt, denn schon als Lily Beccy angeschrieen hatte, war es totenstill geworden und alle Blicke ruhten auf der Schulsprecherin. Keiner wollte auch nur eine Sekunde dieses Schauspiels verpassen.

„Miss Evans, was führen Sie hier für einen Aufstand auf?", wollte Professor McGonagall wissen, die schnellen Schrittes den Lehrertisch verlassen hatte um am Tisch ihres Hauses für Ruhe zu sorgen.

Schuldbewusst, aber auch trotzig, sah Lily ihre Hauslehrerin an. „Ich hatte nur kurz etwas mit Potter zu klären. Wenn nichts mehr ist, Professor, würde ich gerne gehen" sagte Lily und wartete eine Antwort ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin gar nicht erst ab, sondern verließ schnellen Schrittes die Große Halle und lief auf die Ländereien.

James, welcher nach der Ohrfeige in eine vorübergehende Starre verfallen war, erwachte nun aus dieser und sah sich verwundert um. „Wo ist Li…", fragte er verwundert und rieb sich die schmerzende Wange.

„Miss Evans hat eben die Halle verlassen", schnaubte die Professorin, die ihrer Schülerin verwundert hinterher gesehen hatte.

James nickte dankbar und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, schnappte sich seine Tasche und verließ ebenso schnellen Schrittes die Halle. Aber im Eingangsbereich war seine Freundin nicht mehr. Er kramte in seiner Tasche und zog ein alt aussehendes Stück Pergament hervor, tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an und murmelte: „Ich schwöre feierlich ich bin ein Tunichtgut." Sofort erschien die Karte von Hogwarts auf dem Pergament und James schaute genau nach, wo er Lily finden würde.

„Was haben Sie denn da?", unterbrach eine Stimme James Suchaktion. Er schaffte es gerade noch, das Stück Pergament noch einmal mit seinem Zauberstab anzutippen und den Inhalt zu löschen, bevor es ihm auch schon aus den Händen gerissen wurde.

James drehte sich um und funkelte die Person wütend an. „Mister Filch, dass ist nur ein Stück Pergament, wenn Sie die Güte hätten, es mir wieder zu geben?"

„Das glaube ich nicht Potter, das ist konfisziert. Ist bestimmt ein gefährlicher Gegenstand!", meinte der Hausmeister Hogwarts und wollte sich schon vom Schüler wegdrehen, wurde aber von James aufgehalten.

„Mister Filch, für Sie heißt es immer noch Lord Gryffindor-Potter und wenn Sie nicht möchten, das ich meinem Vater mitteile, dass Sie mir mein Eigentum stehlen, geben Sie mir mein Pergament unverzüglich wieder!", presste James zwischen zusammen gepressten Lippen hervor. Ihm war es in dem Moment egal, dass er sich genauso aufführte, wie es Harry ihm erst gestern an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Ihm war es egal, dass er gerade den Lordtitel benutze um seinen Willen zu bekommen. Ihm war einfach alles egal, nein nicht alles. Das einzige was ihn im Moment interessierte war Lily finden und mit ihr reden und das er jetzt hier am Hausmeister etwas von seiner Wut loswerden konnte, war für ihn vielleicht sogar von Vorteil.

„Lord oder nicht, dieses Papier ist konfisziert, Mister Potter. Bis ich sicher gestellt habe, dass es sich wirklich nur um ein gewöhnliches Stück Pergament handelt. Sollte dies jedoch nicht der Fall sein, bleibt es verwahrt." Filch sah regelrecht schadenfroh aus. James sah sich um, er konnte schlecht am Rande der Großen Halle gegen den Hausmeister handgreiflich werden. Also musste er zu anderen Mitteln greifen. Im Moment war ihm alles gleich, er musste nur wissen, wo Lily war.

„Sie kleiner Hausmeister wollen mir etwas sagen? Squib gegen Lord, mal sehen, wer den längeren Arm hat, Filch. Dieser Gegenstand ist mein Eigentum und ich fordere ihn zurück oder das Ministerium steht ganz schnell auf Ihrer Matte und sieht sich in Ihrem Büro einmal genauer um. Was werden sie wohl finden?"

Filch knurrte. „Nichts Unerlaubtes, Potter, im Gegensatz zu _dem_ hier." Er wedelte mit der Karte.

James' Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Maske aus Wut. „Ich bin Nachfahre von Lord Godric Gryffindor und Sie geben mir augenblicklich dieses verdammte Ding zurück oder ich sorge dafür, dass Sie schneller aus diesem Schloss verschwunden sind, als Sie _Hogwarts_ sagen können. Wer würde einen Squib wie Sie schon einstellen? Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde es mir gut überlegen, was ich tue, Filch. Ich rate Ihnen, legen Sie sich nicht mit mir an, wenn Sie mich nicht kennen lernen wollen." Er streckte auffordernd die Hand aus, in welche Filch zögernd das Pergament legte.

„Das nächste Mal bist du dran, Potter", murrte er, verschwand aber mit schnellen Schritten; offenbar wollte er einem wütenden James nicht zu lange ausgesetzt sein.

Hastig faltete James die Karte aus einander, er wollte nur eines: Lily finden. Dass genau dieses Verhalten der Streitpunkt mit seinen Freunden gewesen war, kam ihm gar nicht in den Kopf.

Schnell murmelte er die magischen Worte und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sich die Linien über das Papier zogen. Sobald dies geschehen war, suchte er fieberhaft nach dem kleinen Punkt namens _Lily Evans_, seine Augen huschten fieberhaft über die Vielzahl von Namen in der Halle, wanderten dann weiter zum Gryffindorturm und fanden sie schließlich – im Schulsprecherzimmer. Vermutlich suchte sie dort den Rest ihrer Sachen zusammen, die sie für den Unterricht benötigte, da sie einen Teil dort gestern vergessen hatte.

James löschte schnell die Karte der Rumtreiber und stopfte sie in seinen Umhang, ihm war es egal, ob sie ein paar mehr Eselsohren und Risse bekam. Er wollte jetzt nur so schnell wie möglich mit Lily reden. Er rannte durch die Gänge, als wäre Voldemort persönlich hinter ihm her, nahm Abkürzung um Abkürzung und kam schließlich außer Atem vor dem Portrait der vier Kartenspielenden Mönche an und murmelte das Passwort. Sofort glitt dies zur Seite und gab den Eingang frei.

* * *

Geschockt und mit geweiteten Augen hatte Harry Lilys Tun verfolgt. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie dem Gewäsch aus dem Tagespropheten, welcher nur ein besseres Schundblatt war, Glauben schenkte. Besorgt sah er zu der Irin, welche ihm Gegenüber saß und auf ihrem Stuhl noch weiter in sich zusammen gesackt zu sein schien. Ihre Augen waren starr auf den Artikel gerichtet, sie atmete stoßweise und schien nicht glauben zu können, was sie dort las.

Mittlerweile hatte sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler am Gryffindortisch Beccy zugewandt, doch auch an anderen Haustischen steckten andere die Köpfe zusammen. Wie ein monotones Summen erhob sich das Stimmengewirr, ein Brei aus Gerüchten und Kommentaren schwappte von einem Ohr zum anderen, bis er sich in der ganzen Halle ergossen hatte.

„Beccy?", fragte Sirius mit leiser Stimme, er sah sie eindringlich an. Doch die Quidditchkapitänin des Hauses Gryffindor zeigte noch immer keinerlei Reaktion. Ihr Gesicht war blass, ihre Lippen jedoch blieben stumm, ihre Augen starr. Und doch – wer genau hinsah, konnte das Aufkommen von Schmerz erkennen. Ganz leise, unterschwellig, als wollte er zu einer Flutwelle werden, die die Irin unter sich begrub und hinfort riss.

„Beccy, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich ein Wort von dem, was da steht?" Beunruhigt zeigte er auf den Artikel, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag.

„Ich hätte ihn finden müssen", murmelte sie kaum verständlich, ihre Stimme klang unsicher und mutlos. Fragend sah Sirius sie an. „Ich hätte ihn finden müssen, dann wäre das hier nicht passiert!" Nun war sie mit jedem Wort lauter geworden und in ihre Augen trat neben dem Schmerz ein anderer Ausdruck: Wut, aber auch Schuld.

„Halt!", sagte Sirius streng, als er dies erkannte. „Beccy, du gibst dir nicht wirklich die Schuld an dem, was diese Idioten hier schreiben? Die kennen dich nicht einmal! Das ist eine Hetzkampagne gegen James, sie wollen ihn als Lord unglaubwürdig da stehen lassen. Nun, wo Rem… nicht da ist… nutzen sie das zu ihrem Vorteil."

Beccys Augen waren mittlerweile so schwarz wie ihre Haare und Sirius wusste, dass es in ihr kochte. Die Freundschaft zu James ging ihr über alles und gerade die letzten Wochen zeigten, wie eng diese Verbindung war. Dieser Artikel nun hatte weitaus größere Folgen als die bloße Anschuldigung einer Beziehung zwischen James und Beccy.

Sirius schluckte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er womöglich alles gefährdete, was sie nun noch zusammen hielt. Aber nach Lilys Reaktion zu schließen hatten die Worte zumindest bei ihr das Ziel erreicht, welches sie hatten treffen wollen.

Beccy überflog die Zeilen noch einmal, als suche sie nach einem bestimmten Satz. Dann knallte sie die Zeitung auf den Tisch und stand auf.

„Godric steh dir bei, dass Sirius Recht hat und sie wirklich lügen", murmelte sie und ging mit großen, ausgreifenden Schritten auf den Ausgang zu, ohne auf die abfälligen, wütenden Blicke ihrer Mitschüler zu achten.

Harry und Ginny sahen sich erschrocken an. Sirius blinzelte ein paar Mal und las nun seinerseits den Artikel, als fände er so die Stelle, die Beccy derart wütend aus der Halle getrieben hatte.

„Bei allen Gründern, was bitte war das?", stieß Harry schließlich atemlos hervor. „Ich meine, dass Dad und Beccy beste Freunde sind, was jeder hier. Und jetzt glaubt sie diesen Mist, womit sie ihn fertig machen wollen? Das ist doch scheiße!"

Sirius aber runzelte die Stirn, während er zum Ausgang hinüber sah. „Viel schlimmer ist", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme, welche plötzlich erschreckend kraftlos klang, „dass Lily es ebenso zu glauben scheint."

Er sah Harry an und dieser verstand. „Oh nein! Das ist unsere Schuld! Wenn wir nicht hier wären, würde niemand wissen, dass er ein Lord ist und der Artikel wäre nie geschrieben worden, es hätte nie Streit gegeben und vielleicht, wenn sie… wenn ich nie…"

„Harry!", fiel Ginny ihm ins Wort, nun nicht minder wütend klingend als Beccy selbst. „Hörst du auf mit diesem Schwachsinn?! Es ist nun einmal so, wir wissen nicht, wie es anders gekommen wäre und können nun nichts mehr ändern! Wir können nur versuchen… ihnen irgendwie zu helfen." Bei dem letzten Satz war ihre Stimme immer leiser und weicher geworden, nachdenklich blickte sie nun selbst auf die Zeitung, welche wie eine gezündete Bombe mitten auf dem Tisch lag, die Fetzen ihrer Freundschaft um sich herum verteilt.

So zumindest erschien es Peter, welcher bisher wortlos dabei gesessen hatte und nur stumm hatte zusehen können, wie sich alles vor seinen Augen abspielte. Lily, welche James eine gescheuert hatte, Beccy, die nun James zur Rede stellen wollte und Harry, der sich Mal wieder die Schuld an allem gab. Sirius, welcher verloren auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß und sich verstohlen nach Chris umsah, Ginny, die den Eindruck machte, als wollte sie den Tagespropheten in der Luft zerfetzen und jedes einzelne Wort ungeschrieben machen.

Der gestrige Abend kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, der Streit, Harrys Verzweiflung und Ohnmacht, endlich etwas tun zu wollen. Was, wenn das hier wirklich auf ihr Erscheinen zurück ging?

Er wusste, dass Lily James liebte, aber er wusste ebenso, dass auch die rothaarige Schulsprecherin ihre Grenzen hatte. Er wagte es kaum, daran zu denken, was für Folgen daraus resultieren könnten. Wenn dieser Streit noch weiter auswuchs, wären die Folgen mitunter fatal….

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, es war grausam, daran zu denken. Sie waren immer noch die Rumtreiber und sie hielten, verdammt noch Mal, zusammen!

Plötzlich wurde er blass, als er sich an eine bestimmte Zeile erinnerte.

_Hat er vielleicht sogar selbst etwas mit dem Verschwinden seines Nebenbuhlers zu tun? _

Peter blickte auf und sah alarmiert in die Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Sie denkt, er habe Remus absichtlich entführen lassen, deshalb ist sie wie die Furie davon gestürzt."

Harry riss die Augen auf und fragte sich im selben Augenblick, ob Peter damit Lily oder Beccy gemeint hatte.

* * *

James trat in den Raum und verschloss den Eingang wieder. Er sah sich um und entdeckte die Rothaarige vor dem Kamin sitzend und in die Flammen starrend. Ihre Schultasche lag geöffnet auf einem der Tische. Die Bücher, welche sie für den Unterricht hatte holen wollen, lagen unbeachtet daneben.

„Lily?", fragte James sanft. Nichts war mehr von der Wut, welche er eben noch gespürt hatte zu bemerken. Sie schien verraucht zu sein, als er die zusammengesunkene Gestalt vor dem Feuer sah.

Erschrocken drehte sich die Schulsprecherin um. „James?", fuhr sie herum, sah ihn aus geröteten Augen an, die James einen tiefen Stich gaben.

„Ich glaube wir müssen reden", sagte der junge Lord und ließ sich auf einem Sofa nieder.

Lily nickte nur und drehte sich zu ihm um, sah ihn aber nicht wirklich an. Viel mehr schaute sie an ihm vorbei. Sie konnte und wollte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Glaubst du, was die Braithwaite schreibt?" James' Stimme konnte man keinerlei Emotionen entnehmen, sie war zwar nicht kalt, aber auch die Wärme, welche sonst in ihr lag, wenn er mit Lily sprach, war verschwunden. Lily ruckte unschlüssig mit ihrem Kopf, bevor sie ihn entschlossen schüttelte.

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Es ist nur...", begann sie, wurde aber rüde von ihrem Freund unterbrochen.

„Was _nur_? Gestern noch wirfst du mir vor, ich hätte kein Vertrauen zu dir und heute? Heute schreibt so eine alberne Klatschtante einen Artikel, damit die Auflage des Käseblattes steigt und du machst Beccy und mir eine Szene vor der gesamten Schülerschaft. Nennst du das Vertrauen?"

James war zum Ende hin immer lauter geworden, konnte das, was in seinem Inneren brodelte nun nicht mehr unterdrücken. Zu sehr schmerzte ihn das, was in der Großen Halle geschehen war. Nicht die Ohrfeige, die er bekommen hatte, das steckte er so weg, auch nicht einmal ihre wenigen Worte, die sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Nein, das schlimmste war das _„Potter"_ gewesen, welches sie mit so viel Verachtung wie früher ausgesprochen hatte. Zeigte es doch, was in der Rothaarigen vor sich ging besser als alle Wörter dieser Welt.

„Was hättest du denn getan?", rief nun auch Lily wütend und funkelte ihr Gegenüber aus blitzenden grünen Augen an. James zuckte kaum merklich unter diesem Blick zusammen. So hatte sie ihn schon seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr angesehen.

„Mit dir geredet", war seine schlichte Antwort. James stand auf und trat an den Kamin und schaute in die wild tanzenden Flammen, genauso sah es auch in seinem Inneren aus.

„Achja? Hättest du das? Und was war das gestern? Hast du da vielleicht erst einmal mit mir geredet, bevor du auf Sev los bist?", schrie die Gryffindor und sprang ebenfalls auf die Beine.

„Das ist was ganz anderes."

„Ach ist es das? Was soll daran anders sein?" Unruhig lief Lily im Raum auf und ab und versuchte, ihre aufgepeitschten Gefühle zu beruhigen, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang. Eher das Gegenteil passierte, je länger sie darüber nach dachte, desto wütender und enttäuschter wurde sie.

„Zwischen mir und Schniefelus - ", fing James an, wurde aber von Lily unterbrochen.

„Nenn ihn nicht so!"

„- Herrschte schon immer eine Feindschaft", fuhr James einfach fort, als habe die Rothaarige ihn nie unterbrochen. „Von der ersten Begegnung an, konnten wir uns nicht leiden, das ist der Unterschied. Beccy ist deine beste Freundin, du solltest wissen, das sie so etwas nie tun würde, wenn du mir schon nicht vertrauen kannst."

Lily schnaubte. „Das Wort _Vertrauen_ scheint seine Bedeutung die letzten Stunden irgendwie verloren zu haben. Du hattest mir versprochen, mir zu vertrauen, statt dessen erlaubst du es nicht einmal, dass ich mich mit Sev treffe, um ihn versuchen um zu stimmen und sich nicht diesem Wahnsinnigen anzuschließen, der beinahe meine Eltern getötet hat! Aber nein, das passt dem hohen Lord natürlich nicht den Kram, plötzlich sind alle Versprechen vergessen!"

Sie rollte mit den Augen und raffte wütend ihre Sachen zusammen.

James spürte, wie er seine Wut nicht länger zurück halten konnte. „Wer hat denn bitte angefangen mit dem beschissenen _Lord_?! Dass ich Snape nicht traue, ist eine Sache, aber dass du deine eigenen Prinzipien, nämlich deinem Freund und deiner besten Freundin, zu vertrauen, von heute auf morgen verrätst, nur, weil jemand lange Weile hatte und mich durch den Dreck ziehen will, ist wirklich unglaublich! Lily, ich liebe dich, verdammt, ebenso, wie Beccy Remus liebt. Sie ist eher wie meine kleine Schwester, aber nicht wie jemand, für den ich jemals so empfinden würde, wie ich es für dich tue."

Lily blickte nur kurz auf und rief sich zwei Bücher aus dem zusammen gekrachten Regal per Aufrufezauber herbei. „Schön, Potter. Lässt du mich durch, ich muss zum Unterricht."

James sah sie entgeistert an. „Sag mal, hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?", schrie er plötzlich.

„NEIN, UND ICH HABE AUCH KEINE LUST MEHR DAZU!"

„Schön Evans, wenn das deine Meinung ist", sagte James mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, welche die Luft im Raum zu gefrieren bringen könnte und drehte sich von Lily weg, damit sie die Träne, die sich gerade aus seinem Auge stahl, nicht sah. Die Rothaarige sah ihn nur verschreckt an. Sie verstand nicht, was auf einmal los war. Verstand nicht, wie dieser Streit so ausufern konnte, hatte sie doch eben, als sie noch einsam am Kamin saß eingesehen gehabt, dass sie in der Großen Halle einen Fehler gemacht hatte, überreagiert hatte.

Aber jetzt diese Reaktion von James verscheuchten die eben noch aufgekommenen Schuldgefühle. „Ich dachte wirklich du hättest dich geändert, aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt. Du wirst immer ein verzogener Angeber bleiben, der sich einbildet sonst wer zu sein. Wir sind fertig miteinander", sagte sie gefährlich leise. Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Raum der Schulsprecher, ohne das geschockte und von Tränen feuchte Gesicht von James zu bemerken.

* * *


	77. Sieg und Niederlage

_Hey ihr Lieben!_

_am Wochenende haben wir es leider nicht geschafft, daher bekommt ihr das Kapitel heute. Auch dieses Mal gibt es leider keine Kommiantworten, da der Stress uns nicht aus seinen Klauen entlässt. Aber der Umzug ist geschafft, jetzt geht es bald hoffentlich wieder Bergauf._

_Liebste Grüße und bis zum Wochenende,_

_Cas und Vojka_

_**Kapitel 76**_

**Sieg und Niederlage **

Remus sah erfreut der kommenden Nacht entgegen. Heute hatten sie ihn weitestgehend in Ruhe gelassen, was ihn ein wenig verwundert hatte. Keine Folterungen, nur schweigende, drohende und missbilligende Blicke. Keine Flüche, keine Schmerzen.

Hatten sie es aufgegeben, wurden vielleicht sogar bereits Verhandlungen geführt, die zu seiner Befreiung beitragen konnten?

Aufgeregt setzte er sich auf. Als er plötzlich tatsächlich Schritte hörte, schlug sein Herz tatsächlich schneller.

Sie würden kommen, er würde bald frei sein. Als er jedoch mit plötzlich wachen Augen die Tür musterte, welche kurz darauf zu seiner größten Freude sogar geöffnet wurde, ließ er entmutigt die Schultern sinken.

„Du", sagte er stumpf und ließ sich zurück sinken.

Eleonora warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts, während sie einen Teller mit belegten Broten und einen erstaunlich viel Wasser fassenden Krug auf den Boden stellte.

Dann schien sie kurz zu zögern, griff schließlich in ihren Umhang und legte ein kleines Töpfchen mit einer Art Salbe daneben.

„Für deine äußeren Wunden wirst du das brauchen", sagte sie knapp und war bereits wieder hinter der verriegelten Tür verschwunden, ehe Remus etwas hatte erwidern können.

Irritiert bestaunte er das Essen – kein verschimmeltes, hartes Brot, sondern frisches Brot, mit etwas Salat und Käse belegt. Dazu einen ziemlich großen Krug Wasser – sauberes Wasser, welches klar und geruchsfrei war.

Remus runzelte die Stirn, wollten sie ihn ködern? Doch ehe er sich noch überlegen konnte, was all dies zu bedeuten hatte, hatte er sich bereits auf die Brote gestürzt. Hungrig biss er hinein, kaute kaum und spülte mir erfrischendem, sauberen Wasser nach. Ein etwas seltsamer Geschmack blieb auf seiner Zunge zurück – bis Remus begriff, dass es die Tatsache war, dass er_ überhaupt_ wieder etwas schmeckte. Etwas, dass seine Speicheldrüsen anregte, anstatt sie auszulaugen, dass seinen Hunger wieder zurück brachte und dass ihm sogar _schmeckte_.

Zugleich spürte er noch etwas Verwirrendes: die Schmerzen in seinem Inneren wurden weniger. Und Remus war sich sicher, dass dies nicht nur Schmerzen des Hungers waren, sondern ebenfalls aus Verletzungen herrührend, wie gebrochene Rippen oder andere Knochen. Doch auch dies flaute ab mit jedem Schluck, den er nahm und Remus hegte den Verdacht, dass jemand dort ein Heilmittel hinein getan hatte.

Irritiert blinzelte er, was sollte das? Doch das Brot schmeckte einfach zu gut und sein Durst hatte ihn zu lange gequält, dass er nicht eher inne hielt, bis alles auf den letzten Rest verzehrt war.

Da erst wurde ihm bewusst, wie leichtsinnig er gewesen war. Das wäre DIE Möglichkeit gewesen, ihn zu vergiften. Sie wussten, wie ausgehungert er war und dass er sich bei dem köstlichen Duft kaum würde beherrschen können.

Sein schlechtes Gewissen regte sich, gleichzeitig versuchte er heraus zu finden, ob er irgendwelche Vergiftungserscheinungen zeigte. Doch er spürte nichts, außer, dass seine Schmerzen zum Großteil verschwunden oder zumindest beinahe abgeklungen waren. Noch immer sah er keinen Sinn dahinter.

War es mit Voldemorts Erlaubnis geschehen oder war es Eleonora selbst gewesen, welche ihm eigenhändig etwas richtiges zu Essen gebracht hatte?

Er schüttelte den Kopf, er würde darauf keine Antwort finden. Kritisch musterte er das Döschen welches die Werwölfin nach einigem zögern neben den Teller gelegt hatte. Für die äußeren Wunden hatte sie gesagt, aber konnte sie ihm trauen? Sein linker Arm, welcher vom Incendio verbrannt worden war, tat zwar nach dem Mahl nicht mehr so weh, sah dafür aber immer noch genauso schrecklich aus wie vorher. Er seufzte und griff beherzt nach der Dose und schraubte den Deckel ab.

Abschätzig musterte er den grünbraunen Inhalt und versuchte sich an seinen Trankunterricht von Slughorn zu erinnern, in dem sie Heilsalben durchgenommen hatten. Vorsichtig roch er an der übel aussehenden Masse - Johanniskraut, Ringelblume und Honig nahm er war. Noch einmal sog er den Geruch ein, diesmal nahm er auch den zarten Duft von Lavendel und den etwas herberen vom Blutwurz und Engelwurz war. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wofür diese einzelnen Pflanzen gut waren.

Remus wusste, dass Blutwurz gut bei Verbrennungen war, das Engelwurz war Antiseptisch, das Johanniskraut beeinflusste die Narbenheilung positiv und der Honig hatte eine antibakterielle Wirkung. Was die beiden anderen Kräuter und die restlichen Inhaltsstoffe, die er nicht erkannte, anging, hatte er keine Ahnung. Er wusste nicht, ob er es wagen sollte diese Salbe zu benutzen, beschloss aber, dass es schlimmer auch nicht werden konnte, weshalb er seine Wunden vorsichtig und dünn damit einschmierte.

Er gähnte herzhaft und beschloss sich ein wenig hinzulegen und der Salbe, aber auch dem was dem Wasser beigemischt war, Zeit zu geben seine Wunden zu heilen. Er lag kaum auf seiner Pritsche, als er auch schon in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf glitt.

Als er drei Stunden später wieder aufwachte, fühlte er sich so gut, wie in den letzten drei Wochen nicht mehr. Die Wunde an seinem Arm pochte zwar dumpf, brannte aber nicht mehr so sehr, auch fiel ihm das Atmen etwas leichter. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich in seinem Gefängnis um. Der Teller war weggeräumt worden, aber der Krug stand noch dort, wo er ihn nach seinem Essen hatte stehen lassen, war allerdings neu gefüllt worden. Remus wunderte sich, was mit seinen Entführern los war, dass sie auf einmal so nett zu ihm waren und ihn beinahe gut behandelten.

_Darüber kann ich mir auch noch später Gedanken machen_, sagte er sich und stand auf. Er spürte, dass es wieder Nacht war, ebenso wie er den näherkommenden Vollmond spürte. Der Wolf in seinem Inneren wurde unruhiger, war schwerer zu zähmen, aber noch hatte er ihn unter Kontrolle. Und mit den neuen Kräften, die er durch die heutige Mahlzeit bekommen hatte, würde er es auch weiterhin schaffen.

Es war an der Zeit, dass er weiter an seiner Animagusverwandlung arbeitete. Er konzentrierte sich, sah vor seinem geistigen Auge wie der Wolf aus sah, welcher er vor hatte zu werden, jede seiner Einzelheiten konnte er erkennen. Einen Moment schloss er die Augen und dann spürte er ihn, den Schmerz, welcher anzeigte, dass er sich verwandelte. Die Frage war nur, wie weit würde er diese heute schaffen?

Bisher war der Kopf für ihn immer das große Problem gewesen, aber er gab nicht auf und versuchte es einfach weiter, denn er wollte keinen Wolfskörper mit Menschenkopf spazieren tragen. Remus merkte, wie er langsam schrumpfte, spürte, wie etwas aus seinem Hintern wuchs, wie er langsam kleiner wurde und auf alle Viere ging.

_So weit so gut_, dachte sich Remus, welcher wieder mit Wolfskörper in seinem Gefängnis stand. Nun fehlte nur noch der Kopf. _So schwer kann das doch gar nicht sein_. Er versuchte sich noch besser zu konzentrieren, sammelte alles an Energie, was er hatte, betrachtete vor dem inneren Auge genau den Kopf des Wolfes. Die spitzen Ohren, welche sich hin und her drehten, als wollten sie jedes Geräusch der Umgebung einfangen, die lange Schnauze mit der feinen Nase, die versuchte die Gerüche zu filtern, die sie umgaben, die spitzen Zähne, die aus dem leicht geöffneten Maul hervorlugten. Er intensivierte die Vorstellung, es war nicht mehr nur ein Bild, welches er in seiner Vorstellung sah, nein, er wollte es fühlen, wollte, dass dies sein Kopf war, seine eigenen Ohren, Augen und Zähne. Und dann spürte er es, spürte wie sich sein Kopf veränderte, wie das, was er eben noch so genau betrachtet hatte, seines wurde.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung, der unbändigen Freude und des Triumphes stieg in ihm auf. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft! Er drehte seine Ohren probehalber in alle Richtungen, legte sie an und ließ sie dann wieder hängen, stellte sie auf und zuckte kurz mit ihnen. Er war sich sicher, dass das mit menschlichen Ohren nicht möglich war, auch wenn er keinen Spiegel zur Verfügung hatte um dies zu überprüfen.

Vorsichtig hob er nun einen Vorderlauf und versuchte, seine vier Beine so zu koordinieren, dass er gehen konnte, ohne Angst vor erneuten Schmerzen, wie er sie bisher immer gespürt hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung fügten sich seine Bewegungen nahtlos zusammen, als sei er sein Leben lang auf vier Beinen gelaufen. Bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass dieser Bewegungsablauf durchaus auch im menschlichen Körper automatisiert war. Schließlich bewegten Kleinkinder sich nicht anders, wenn sie krabbelten. Rechter Arm, linkes Bein, linker Arm, rechtes Bein. Er brauchte gar nicht darüber nach zu denken, selbst die Bewegungen seines Schwanzes beherrschte er so natürlich, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan.

Übermütig sprang er auf seine Pritsche und war nicht einmal überrascht, als er wie automatisch die Krallen ausfuhr, um besseren Halt zu finden. Endlich spürte er wieder seine Muskeln, die sich bewegten, fühlte neue Energie in sich aufsteigen, Lebensenergie, welche er schon beinahe verloren geglaubt hatte.

Dann jedoch verwandelte er sich zurück, es war seine erste komplette Verwandlung gewesen und dies spürte er nun im ganzen Leib. Doch er schob die Schmerzen beiseite, denn diese waren unwichtig im Vergleich zu dem, was er so eben geschafft hatte: er, Remus John Lupin, war nun ein vollständiger Animagus und Rumtreiber.

* * *

Zwei Tage später warteten Harry und Ginny ungeduldig auf dem Quidditchplatz auf James und Beccy. Die letzten Tage waren für die sieben Freunde aus Gryffindor nicht sehr angenehm gewesen. Der Streit war noch immer nicht beigelegt worden, sondern, so hatte Harry das Gefühl, noch schlimmer geworden. James redete mit keinem vom ihnen, Lily redete nicht mit James und Beccy, Beccy redete nicht mehr mit James und Lily und Sirius nicht mit James. Peter, Ginny und Harry standen zwischen den Stühlen, wurden schief angeguckt, wenn sie versuchten mit einem von ihnen zu reden. Kurz gesagt, die Einigkeit, die noch vor nicht einmal einem Moment bei den sieben Freunden geherrscht hatte, war zerstört.

Harry hoffte nur, dass das nicht für immer so bleiben würde. Sie mussten dringend in aller Ruhe miteinander reden, nur wie sollten sie das bewerkstelligen, wenn der Raum fluchtartig verlassen wurde, wenn einer der ehemaligen Freunde in ihm war? Harry wusste es nicht, er war einfach ratlos, wusste nicht, was er noch tun sollte. Er hatte einfach Angst, Angst dass sich seine Eltern nicht wieder zusammenraufen würden, Angst davor, dass er dann vielleicht gar nicht geboren werden würde. Was würde dann aus seinen Freunden werden? Was passierte mit Voldemort? Harry wollte sich dies nicht ausmalen, zu schrecklich war die Vorstellung.

Immer noch stand das Team ohne James und Beccy auf dem Quidditchfeld.

„Harry? Weißt du wo James und Beccy sind?", wollte Thomas, der Hüter der Mannschaft, wissen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, ich weiß es nicht. Aber vielleicht sollten wir einfach schon einmal ohne sie anfangen, uns einfliegen und dann könnten wir ein paar Strafstöße auf dein Tor werfen, bis die beiden erscheinen", schlug Harry vor, was begeistert von der Mannschaft angenommen wurde. So stiegen die sechs Spieler, denn der Reservejäger Sean war auch dabei, auf ihre Besen und flogen dem blauen Aprilhimmel entgegen.

Sie flogen ein paar Runden, veranstalteten ein paar Sprintrennen, bevor Harry sie zusammen rief. „Thomas, ab zu den Torringen. Danny und Ginny werden Angriffe auf das Tor fliegen, Sean und ich sind die gegnerischen Jäger und versuchen euch den Quaffel vor dem Torwurf abzunehmen und Brad, du wirst Ginny und Danny mit einem Klatscher nach dem anderen beschießen, hau sie vom Besen", gab Harry die Anweisungen. Man spürte, dass er nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ein Quidditchtraining leitete.

Schnell hatten alle getan was Harry ihnen gesagt hatte. Es war, als wäre es nie anders gewesen.

„Was denkt ihr eigentlich, was ihr da tut? So viel ich weiß, bin ich immer noch die Kapitänin dieser Mannschaft und leite das Training!", erschall eine wütende Stimme vom Eingang zum Stadion zu den Trainierenden.

Harry wendete seinen Besen und sah eine wütende Beccy im Eingang stehen. Er flog auf sie zu und landete vor ihr. „Es tut mir leid Beccy, ich wollte deine Autorität nicht untergraben, aber du und James ihr wart schon eine Viertelstunde zu spät und wir wussten nicht, ob ihr überhaupt noch erscheint und wollte einfach trainieren, immerhin haben wir in nicht einmal zwei Wochen ein Spiel", meinte Harry ruhig und sah der Irin ernst in die Augen. Er wollte sie wirklich nicht ausschließen oder ausboten, aber in der Stimmung, in der die Irin zur Zeit war, wusste man nicht, zu was das führen konnte.

Beccy stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Ach, denkst du, das weiß ich nicht? Ist das ein Grund, meine Mannschaft herum zu kommandieren? Du bist noch nicht lange dabei, aber es ist interessant zu sehen, wie schnell sie dir anscheinend Folge leisten."

Harry hob abwehrend die Hände. „Beccy, das war wirklich nicht böse gemeint, aber wir dachten uns eben, dass ein wenig trainieren nicht schaden könnte, wenn wir sowieso auf euch warten müssen. Was ist so schlimm daran?"

„Schlimm?", fragte die Irin in giftigem Ton, „_schlimm_ ist, dass ich hier als Kapitänin offenbar nicht mehr gebraucht werde, kaum dass ich ein paar Minuten fehle. Die scheinen sich ja alle bestens unter deiner Führung zu arrangieren. Aber noch bin _ich_ die Kapitänin und wenn trainiert wird, dann unter _meiner_ Leitung, ist das klar?!"

Harry beeilte sich, hastig zu nicken, während er eine schlanke Gestalt hinter Beccy erblickte, die ruhigen Schrittes näher kam.

„Beccy, was ist los? Warum schreist du so?", fragte der junge Lord, während er scheinbar gemächlich zu ihnen schlenderte. Harry wunderte sich nicht lange über James' Auftreten, sondern nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie nun auch der letzte Spieler auf dem Rasen hinter ihnen gelandet war.

„Was los ist?", keifte sie und drehte sich wütend zu James um, „Dass offenbar alle Welt denkt, ich wäre nicht zurechnungsfähig und mir _meine Arbeit ab nehmen will_! Das hier ist immer noch MEIN Team und ICH bestimme, wie das Training aussieht, niemand sonst."

„Ich wollte doch nicht - ", setzte Harry an, wurde jedoch von James unterbrochen.

„Beccy, bitte. Harry weiß, wie man Quidditch spielt und auch, wie man eine Mannschaft trainiert. Dir wollte bestimmt niemand den Rang ablaufen. Wollen wir jetzt weiter Reden schwingen oder endlich trainieren? Immerhin haben wir in zwei Wochen das Abschlussspiel zu gewinnen! Oder willst du den Pokal nicht mehr haben?"

Beccys Augen funkelten noch einmal auf, dann ließ sie die beiden Jungs stehen und schwang sich auf ihren Besen. Nach einer großen Runde über das Stadion rief sie die anderen zu sich und das Training konnte beginnen.

Schon wenige Minuten später jedoch ächzten alle unter den Kommandos der Irin. An alles und jedem hatte sie etwas auszusetzen. Mal flogen sie zu hoch oder zu tief, hatten die falsche Haltung auf dem Besen oder blinzelten zu oft. Sie waren nicht schnell genug, vor allem Harry war in ihren Augen viel zu langsam, wenn es um den Schnatz ging. James' Würfe waren zu ungenau, Thomas ließ zu viel Freiraum an den Torringen und Brads Schläge gegen die Klatscher waren viel zu sanft.

Beccy fluchte und fand immer neue Anstöße an ihrer Spielweise, gab wirre Anweisungen, denen niemand gerecht werden konnte, weil keiner sie wirklich verstand und hetzte ihre Spieler immer schneller über den Platz.

„Himmel O'Brien, dein Schlagholz ist doch nicht aus Glas! Gib mal her, muss ich dir etwa erst zeigen, wie man mit so einem Ding umgeht?"

Damit riss sie Brad das Gerät aus der Hand, klemmte sich ihr eigenes zwischen die Beine und steuerte auf den nächsten Klatscher zu, welcher schon arg in Mitleidenschaft genommen war.

Beccy packte den Griff fester, zielte und schlug zu. Der Klatscher sauste in wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit auf Ginny zu, welche in letzter Sekunde eine Rolle zur Seite machte. Jedoch hatte sie nicht mehr die Zeit, Danny eine Warnung zuzurufen.

Ein lauter Schlag ertönte, dann ein Schrei und schließlich ein dumpfer Aufprall, als der bewusstlose Körper von Danny Midnight auf dem Rasen aufschlug. An der Seite seines Kopfes sickerte Blut hervor, seine Atmung ging nur noch schwach.

James fluchte laut und stürzte dann zu dem Verletzten hinab.

„Super gemacht, Beccy, das hast du nun von _deinem_ Training! Wenn du das nächste Mal wütend bist, dann sorge bitte dafür, dass kein anderer deine Wut ausbaden muss! Scheiße, Harry, ich brauche deine Hilfe, ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen."

Harry war binnen Sekunden am Boden, den Schreck schob er beiseite. Er musste Danny helfen, es konnte durchaus sein, dass dieser sich einen Schädelbruch zugezogen hatte. Sie mussten schnell handeln und so beeilten die beiden Potters sich, den ohnmächtigen Jäger so schnell wie möglich in die Hände Madam Pomfreys zu übergeben.

Geschockt sah Beccy James und Harry hinterher, welche Danny in ihrer Mitte auf einer Trage Richtung Schloss brachten.

„Geht euch umziehen, das Training ist beendet", sagte die Irin kraftlos, schnappte sich den Quaffel, rief den Schnatz mit einem Aufrufezauber herbei, was nur beim Training funktionierte und fing die beiden Klatscher ein. Nachdem sie die Kiste mit den Bällen geschlossen hatte, ließ die Anspannung, die bis eben noch in ihrem Körper geherrscht hatte mit einem Mal nach und sie sackte kraftlos auf den Rasen.

Mühsam versuchte sie die Tränen, die sich an die Oberfläche kämpfen wollten, nieder zu ringen, verlor diesen Kampf aber. Immer schneller floss die salzige Flüssigkeit aus ihren Augen über ihre Wangen, sammelten sich am Kinn und fielen auf das Gras.

„Das wollte ich doch nicht! Wie konnte das nur passieren?", murmelte sie immer wieder fast lautlos.

„Das ist nur passiert, weil du deine Wut, deinen Ärger und deine Verbitterung nicht unter Kontrolle hattest", hörte sie die leise, sanfte Stimme Ginnys, welche sich neben sie ins Gras gehockt hatte.

„Ich bin eine grausame Kapitänin. Anstatt, dass ich mich darüber freue, dass Harry mir hilft das Team auf Vordermann zu bringen, schreie ich ihn an, bringe fast seine Freundin um und verletzte einen anderen Spieler schwer. Man sollte mich von der Schule werfen, dann könnte ich wenigstens nach Remus suchen", schluchzte die Schwarzhaarige.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wenn Remus dann wieder hier ist, bist du nicht da, um ihm zu helfen, die Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten. Keine gute Idee!" Einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Gryffindors. Keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte.

„Sie werden ihn finden Beccy, da bin ich mir sicher. Bald wird Remus wieder unter uns sein und du kannst ihn wieder in den Arm nehmen und nie wieder los lassen. Und denke immer daran, niemand von uns mag vielleicht wissen, was du durchmachst, aber wir alle sind für dich da, auch wenn es gerade nicht so aussehen mag."

Beccy schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein, Lily hasst mich. Sie denkt, ich habe oder ich will ihr James ausspannen. Das würde ich nie tun, nicht nur, weil sie meine beste Freundin ist und ich ihr diesen Schmerz nie antun würde, nein auch weil James wie ein großer Bruder für mich ist. Ich kenne ihn seit seiner Geburt. Wir haben in einem Bett geschlafen, seit wir wenige Tage alt sind, da würde nie etwas laufen, egal wie gut er aussieht, was er für ein toller Mensch ist oder welche Stellung er in der Gesellschaft hat. Mein Herz gehört einzig und allein Remus und so wird es immer sein."

* * *

Besorgt betrachteten James und Harry die große Holzflügeltür, welche sie von ihrem Sitzplatz aus nicht aus den Augen ließen. Sie hatten sich auf einem Mauervorsprung in der Wand nieder gelassen und warteten darauf, dass Madam Pomfrey heraus kam und ihnen berichtete, wie es um Danny Midnight stand. Doch die Minuten vergingen und noch immer warteten die zwei, nicht wirklich wissend, was sie tun sollten.

Zögerlich schielte Harry nach rechts, wo seine und James' Hände sich nur wenige Zentimeter von einander abstützen. Der Schulsprecher ließ den Kopf hängen, eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares hing ihm fast bis zum Brillenrand, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Harry sah, wie dessen Kiefernmuskeln arbeiteten und atmete tief durch, ehe er sich leise räusperte. Es fiel ihm unheimlich schwer, da er seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr mit James geredet hatte und nicht wusste, wie dieser reagieren würde. Doch er musste es wissen und wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, allein mit seinem zukünftigen Vater zu reden.

„Hast du… hast du noch mal mit Lily geredet?", fragte er leise und beobachtete genau, wie James auf diese Frage reagierte. Die Augen weiteten sich, die Lippen pressten sich noch eine Spur mehr zusammen und die Finger krampften sich leicht um die Kante der Mauer.

Kaum merklich schüttelte James den Kopf und ließ die Schultern noch ein wenig mehr hängen. „Nein, es hat keinen Sinn. Sie hört mir nicht zu, ich kann machen, was ich will."

Harry seufzte, es tat unheimlich weh, seinen Vater derart fertig zu sehen. James hatte Ringe unter den Augen, seine Haare waren stumpf und er wirkte unendlich kraftlos. Aber Lily ließ ihn wieder und wieder abblitzen, wenn er versuchte mit ihr zu reden.

„Weißt du", begann James leise und wischte sich eine Hand leicht nervös an dem Oberschenkel seiner Quidditchuniform trocken. „Ich liebe Lils wirklich. Sie ist mein Leben seit dem Moment, in welchem ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe. Snape hingegen… ich weiß, dass er es war, mit dem sie zuerst befreundet war und das wurmt mich bis heute. Ich weiß, dass es unfair ist. Aber sie wirft mir diese Ungerechtigkeit vor, mangelndes Vertrauen – zu Recht, wie ich zugeben muss – und macht dann Schluss, weil sie dieser beschissenen Reporterin glaubt, ich würde auf Beccy stehen? Wer bitte verrät denn hier unser Vertrauen, um das wir so lange gekämpft haben?"

Harry zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern. „Äh", machte er nur, aber James sprach schon weiter, er schien sich endlich all das von der Seele reden zu wollen.

„Ich meine", fuhr er fort und lehnte seinen Kopf nun nach hinten an die Wand, „wenn nur ich es wäre, dem sie nicht mehr vertraut, in Ordnung, das wäre eine Sache zwischen ihr und mir. Aber Beccy? Die Arme ist am Boden zerstört seit Remus weg ist und ihre Verzweiflung wird von Tag zu Tag größer, die Angst, dass er nie wieder kommt, ist einfach… immer da. Ich habe sie noch nie so erlebt und ich hoffe, ich muss es auch nie wieder. Sie ist meine kleine Schwester, die ich vor allem Übel der Welt beschützen möchte. Aber ich kann es nicht. Verdammt, sie geht an der Situation fast zu Grunde und Lily wirft ihr vor, sie würde ihr den Freund ausspannen? Irgend etwas läuft da mehr als verkehrt, wenn du mich fragst."

Harry überlegte kurz. „War Mu – also, war sie je eifersüchtig, wenn sie dich und Beccy zusammen gesehen hat?" Beinahe hätte er _Mum_ gesagt, hatte sich aber im letzten Moment bremsen können, keiner konnte sagen, wer in diesen Gängen alles mit hörte.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es ja. Sie hat nie gesagt, dass es sie stört, wenn ich Beccy in den Arm genommen habe oder ähnliches. Aber jetzt auf einmal wirft sie mir vor, ich hätte sie mit ihrer besten Freundin betrogen?"

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Vielleicht hat sie es nie gesagt, weil sie es selbst als eine Art Verrat an eurer Beziehung angesehen hat. Sie _wollte_ nicht eifersüchtig sein, hat es sich selbst verboten. Aber jetzt, wo Remus weg ist und Beccy lange Nächte in deinen Armen lag, sie selbst Angst um ihren guten Freund hat, ihre Freundin am Boden zerstört sieht und ihren Freund, der zwischen beiden Frauen so zerrissen scheint, braucht diese Eifersucht endlich ein Ventil, da platzt alles aus ihr heraus, ohne, dass sie es zurück halten kann."

James sah ihn lange und sehr nachdenklich an. Sein Herz wurde schwer, als er an die letzten Wochen dachte und er versuchte zu verstehen, was Harry ihm sagen wollte. Nun erkannte er die kleinen Blicke, schmerzhaft und traurig, von Lilys Seite, wenn er Beccy getröstet hatte, mit ihr in einem Bett gelegen hatte oder ihre Hand genommen hatte. Er selbst hatte es nie als etwas anderes als Bruderliebe gesehen, aber für Lily mochte dies anders ausgesehen haben. Selbst, wenn sie diese Gedanken nie direkt bewusst zugelassen hatte, da sie wusste, oder geglaubt hatte zu wissen, dass James sie liebte, war da doch der unleugbare Stich der Eifersucht gewesen, aber auch der Einsamkeit in einer Situation, in welcher sie ihren Freund ebenso gebraucht hatte wie seine kleine Schwester.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", murmelte James und verfiel wieder in Schweigen, während sie noch immer auf Nachricht aus dem Krankenflügel warteten.

Niemand von ihnen hörte die Schritte, welche sich leise entfernten. Lilys Herz schlug so laut, dass sie meinte, James müsste es hören, ihre Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen und wie blind stürzte sie den Gang zurück, welchen sie so eben gekommen war. Voller Schmerz musste sie erkennen, das Harry Recht hatte und fragte sich, wie sie sich so sehr von ihren Gefühlen der Eifersucht hatte leiten lassen können, dass sie tatsächlich mit James Schluss gemacht hatte! James, der Mann, den sie liebte, den sie heiraten wollte, mit dem sie ein Kind bekommen würde –

_Es stimmt_, dachte sie bitter, _Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was Leiden schafft. _

Doch was auch immer in der Zukunft kam, sie wusste, dass sie James _jetzt_ brauchte. Sie liebte ihn und sie hatte ihm mehr als Unrecht getan.

Nur, wie sollte sie ihm jetzt wieder unter die Augen treten?


	78. Okklumentik

Hey ihr Lieben,

auch dieses Wochenende gibt es ein Kapitel von Destiny. Das letzte habt ihr zwar erst am Mittwoch bekommen, aber das war ja nicht eure Schuld und deshalb sollt ihr nicht drunter leiden.

Wir möchten uns, bevor es zum neuen Kapitel geht, bei folgenden Lesern bedanken: _weissmagiger, Alexis92, Arashi-Grawe, bella108, Nina911._

Wir lesen uns nächste Woche. Bleibt bis dahin lieb und schreibt uns, wie es euch gefallen hat.

LG

Vojka & Cassio

_**Kapitel 77**_

**Okklumentik**

Harry hielt kurz inne, ehe er den Mönchen das Passwort nannte und schließlich eintrat. Er wusste, was ihn erwarten würde und er mochte den Gedanken an die kommende Stunde mit seinem zukünftigen Großvater noch immer nicht sonderlich. Zwar freute er sich, Liam wieder zu sehen, doch der unerfreuliche Teil dieses Treffens war, dass der Auror nach Hogwarts gekommen war, um ihn ein weiteres Mal in Okklumentik zu unterrichten.

„Harry, schön dich zu sehen", begrüßte ihn Liam sogleich, als er durch das Portraitloch stieg. Er schenkte dem Älteren ein leichtes Nicken, erntete jedoch nur Stirnrunzeln.

„Du siehst besorgt aus, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Harry hätte beinahe die Augen verdreht. Nein, nichts war in Ordnung, gar nichts. Die Rumtreiber brachen aus einander und er konnte nichts tun, um sie aufzuhalten. Seine Eltern redeten noch immer nicht mit einander und die Situation zwischen James, Lily, Beccy und Sirius hatte sich nicht wirklich entschärft.

Wenn Liam all dies nun in seinen Gedanken las… er spürte, wie sein Gesicht zu einer Art Maske wurde.

„Sicher, was soll schon sein?", fragte er tonlos, er wollte nicht auch noch Liam mit in den Streit hinein ziehen.

Dieser jedoch sah ihn streng an. „Harry, ich kenne dich mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Was auch immer dich beschäftigt wird dir heute Abend entweder deinen Geist blockieren und nachher unendlich peinlich sein. Du musst das hier nicht heute tun, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich – "

Doch Harry unterbracht ihn abrupt. „Ich will das tun, warum bist du sonst her gekommen?"

Er setzte sich demonstrativ seinem Großvater gegenüber und schloss kurz die Augen. „Also, lass es uns angehen, ehe ich meine Meinung wieder ändere."

Liam hingegen schien noch Zweifel zu haben. „Bist du dir sicher?"

Harry nickte entschlossen. „Das bin ich. Lass uns anfangen."

„Also gut." Liam schnippte mit dem Zauberstab und eine leise Melodie erklang. „Heute werden wir einen kleinen Schritt weiter gehen. Zunächst möchte ich, dass du dich auf die Übung vom letzten Mal konzentrierst und deinen Geist leerst. Konzentriere dich ganz darauf, deinen Geist zu leeren und wenn du das geschafft hast, sehen wir weiter, in Ordnung?"

Harry stimmt zu und es gelang ihm zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, all seine Gedanken beiseite zu drängen. Er schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz der Musik hin. Bis er schließlich an gar nichts mehr dachte, sein Geist war komplett leer, er fühlte sich leicht und unbeschwert.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah seinen Großvater an, welcher ihn lächelnd beobachtete.

„Sehr gut", sagte Liam. „Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?"

„Erstaunlich gut und ruhig", gab Harry zurück und spürte, wie er sich bereits leicht anspannte. Liam hatte gesagt, sie würden heute einen Schritt weiter gehen… Harry behagte der Gedanke gar nicht, der sich dahinter verbarg.

„Versuche es noch einmal", wies der Auror ihn an, „aber nun verweilst du nicht bei der bloßen Leerung deines Geistes, sondern versuchst, eben diesen zu verschließen. Keine Angst, ich werde nicht versuchen in deinen Geist einzudringen, zuerst sollst zu versuchen, die innere Barriere von selbst aufzubauen und zu sichern." Er sah Harry abwartend an, doch der Junge zeigte keinerlei Regung, ob ihm der Vorschlag in irgendeiner Weise missfiel.

„Bist du bereit?"

Harry nickte, sagte jedoch nichts. Erneut schloss er die Augen, doch dieses Mal fiel es ihm erheblich schwerer, sich zu konzentrieren. Das Holz im Kamin knackte, er spürte Liams Anwesenheit förmlich und fühlte sich beobachtet. So sehr er es auch versuchte, es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen.

„Ganz ruhig, Harry, erzwinge es nicht. Öffne deine Augen, bitte."

Harry stieß einen leicht genervten Seufzer aus und tat wie geheißen.

„Was hat dich gestört?", wollte Liam wissen und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

Harry sah leicht verlegen auf den Boden. Er wollte seinen Großvater nicht enttäuschen, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. „Das Holz hat zu laut geknackt", sagte er und überlegte, ob er auch sagen sollte, dass es Liam selbst war, der ihn gewissermaßen gestört hatte?

„Gut", sagte Liam und erhob sich. „Steh bitte einmal auf und sieh dich dann genau um." Harry stand ebenfalls auf und sah Liam etwas irritiert an.

„Ich möchte, dass du dir das Zimmer genau einprägst. Die Fenster, welche die dünne Wand zwischen drinnen und draußen sind; das Feuer im Kamin, welches prasselt und knackt, Wärme spendet; und vielleicht auch meine Anwesenheit, deren du dir bewusst bist."

Harry tat worum Liam ihn gebeten hatte und ging im Raum umher. Er versuchte sich das Zimmer mit all seinen Sinnen in sich aufzunehmen. Er hörte, wie Liam schon gesagt hatte das Prasseln des Feuers, den Atem von Liam, das Ticken der großen Uhr, aber auch seinen eigenen Herzschlag. Er steckte seine Nase weit in die Luft und versuchte alle Gerüche des Raumes in sich aufzunehmen, den Rauch, welcher vom Kamin ausging, die Kamille vom Trank, den er heute versucht hatte hier zu brauen, das würzige Aftershave seines Großvaters.

Auch versuchte er den Raum mit seinen Händen zu erkunden. Er fuhr die rauen Steine des Kaminsimses nach, über den roten Samtbezug des Sessels, in dem er eben noch gesessen hatte und auch über das Holz von Lilys Schreibtisch. Auch seine Geschmacksnerven nahmen verschiedene Dinge wahr, die in der Luft lagen. Er schmeckte leichten Ruß auf seiner Zunge, welcher nicht vom Schornstein aufgenommen wurde, die Dämpfe des Trankes, die noch in der Luft hingen.

Auch seine Augen waren unablässig in Bewegung. Er prägte sich die Bücher ein, welche in dem Regal an der Rückwand standen. Sah sich seinen Großvater genau an, der ihn aus warmen blauen Augen beobachtete, bemerkte den Fleck an der Wand, welcher von einem Zaubertrank stammte, dessen Kessel explodiert war. Schließlich blickte er wieder zu seinem Großvater.

„Ich bin fertig", meinte Harry leise und wartete gespannt darauf, was er als nächstes würde tun müssen. Er verstand nicht genau, was die Übung von eben bezwecken sollte, aber er stellte die Methoden seines Lehrers nicht in Frage, waren ihm diese doch sehr viel lieber als die von Snape.

„Nun setz dich bitte wieder. Schließe deine Augen, konzentriere dich nur auf dich selbst. Stell dir einen Raum vor. In ihm befinden sich unzählige brennende Kerzen. Jede von ihnen steht für einen anderen Geruch, ein Geräusch, einen Geschmack. Für all die, welche du eben wahr genommen hast. Gehe zu der ersten, stelle dir eines der Dinge vor und puste die Kerze und damit den Faktor aus. Puste eine nach der anderen aus, bis du nichts mehr von alldem wahrnimmst. Anschließend versuche erneut deinen Geist zu leeren. Falls wieder störende Einflüsse aufkommen sollten, puste auch diese Kerze aus, tue es solange, bis du dich in einem komplett leeren Raum befindest. Kein Geruch, Geräusch, Geschmack oder Gedanke befindet sich mehr in ihm. Wenn du so weit bist, nicke bitte einmal kurz, dann werde ich dir die nächsten Schritte erklären", meinte Liam sanft und einfühlsam mit leiser, liebevoller Stimme.

Harry nickte zaghaft und versuchte die Anweisungen Schritt für Schritt zu befolgen. Liam musste schmunzeln, als er sah, wie Harry immer wieder die Lippen spitzte und eine imaginäre Kerze ausblies. Er freute sich, dass es scheinbar zu funktionieren schien, denn das Gesicht seines Enkels entspannte sich von Minute zu Minute immer mehr. Wenn man es nicht besser wusste, würde man denken, er schliefe.

Als kein Zucken mehr hinter den Lidern zu sehen war, wusste Liam dass bald das Nicken seines Schützlings folgen musste. Zeigte diese kleine Geste doch, dass der Geist zum Stillstand gekommen war.

Als Harry schließlich tatsächlich nickte, lächelte Liam und sprach mit leiser Stimme weiter.

„Nun stelle dir weiter diesen Raum vor. Eine Tür erscheint an einer Wand. Hinter dieser Tür befinden sich alle deine Gedanken und Gefühle, die keiner außer dir sehen soll. Siehst du die Tür?"

Harry nickte und Liam fuhr fort.

„Im Schloss steckt ein Schlüssel. Ich möchte, dass du diesen Schlüssel herum drehst und die Tür abschließt. Höre das Klicken, was du dabei machst. Anschließend ziehe den Schlüssel heraus und stecke ihn irgendwo ein. Trage ihn bei dir, aber so, dass ihn keiner findet. Denn nur wer diesen Schlüssel bei dir findet, findet auch einen Zugang zu deinem Inneren." Liam beobachte jede noch so kleine Regung Harrys. Sah, wie die Augen wieder unruhig hinter den Lidern geworden waren, das leichte Krausziehen der Nase, der nicht verstehende Ausdruck im Gesicht. Aber auch das kurze Zucken der Hand, als er scheinbar die Tür zu seinen Gedanken abschloss.

„Ist die Tür jetzt zu und der Schlüssel gut versteckt?", fragte Liam immer noch mit sanfter, weicher Stimme. Ein zaghaftes Nicken war die Antwort. Der Auror seufzte innerlich, bemerkte er doch die Anspannung, welche wieder von Harry besitz ergriffen hatte. „Entspanne dich Harry, niemand möchte dir etwas Böses." Und tatsächlich schien sich der Gryffindor wieder zu beruhigen, löste die verkrampften Finger von der Sessellehne und legte sie entspannt auf diese.

Zufrieden sah Liam dies. Sollte er den nächsten Schritt tun? Sollte er es wagen in die Gedanken des Jungen vor sich einzudringen und vielleicht Dinge sehen, die er lieber nicht offen legen wollte? Er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. „Wärst du bereit den nächsten Schritt zu tun? Darf ich zu dir in deinen leeren Raum kommen? Ich versuche auch nicht deinen Schlüssel zu finden. Ich werde dir nur in diesem Raum Gesellschaft leisten. Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, dann öffne deine Augen", sagte er leise nicht sicher, ob er wirklich in die grünen Seelenspiegel seines Gegenübers blicken wollte. Vorsichtig zog Liam den Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel um für den Fall gewappnet zu sein. Und tatsächlich bemerkte er, wie sich die Augen langsam und unsicher öffneten.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er noch einmal nach, doch Harry nickte entschlossen.

So holte Liam tief Luft und sprach das eine Wort, welches Harry so sehr hasste. „Legilimens."

Liam sah, wie sich die Augen seines Enkels kurz weiteten. Vorsichtig sandte er seinen Geist aus, bis er an den Rand von Harrys Bewusstsein kam. Dort hielt er kurz inne, er wollte den Jungen nicht verschrecken. Er spürte, wie Harry sich verkrampfte, die Augenlider zuckten. Liam verhielt sich komplett ruhig.

_Ich tue dir nichts, Harry. Ich bin einfach da, spürst du meine Gegenwart in deinem Geist? Ich komme erst näher, wenn du es mir erlaubst._

Harry war erstaunt, die Stimme des Auroren in seinem Kopf zu hören. Dieses Gefühl beruhigte ihn, vor allem die Zurückhaltung des Älteren. Wo Snape noch rücksichtslos und ohne Vorwarnung in seinen Geist eingedrungen war, war Liam genau das Gegenteil: er erklärte jeden Schritt, beruhigte Harry und war rücksichtsvoll, um ihn sich an die Situation gewöhnen zu lassen.

Langsam wurde Harrys Atmung wieder ruhiger, er nickte kaum merklich.

_Gut. Dann trete ich jetzt in den leeren Raum ein_, erklang erneut die tiefe, Ruhe aussendende Stimme. _Es ist an dir, mir zu sagen, wie weit ich gehen darf, du kannst mich jederzeit auffordern, deinen Geist wieder zu verlassen, in Ordnung?_

Harry schluckte kurz und Liam wartete darauf, dass der Junge ihm seine Zustimmung gab. Als er spürte, dass er soweit war, konzentrierte er sich, seinen Weg in Harrys Geist fort zu setzen. Er ging langsam voran, stets bedacht auf Harrys Reaktionen und bereit, jeder Zeit inne zu halten oder sich ganz zurück zu ziehen.

Er sah den Raum, den Harry geschaffen hatte, scheinbar formlos und nur sehr vage zu erkennen. Es gab keine Fenster und man konnte weder Decke noch Boden erkennen. Die Wände waren nur zu erahnen, als brauchte er etwas, woran er sich fest halten konnte.

An einer der Wände sah er den Türrahmen, welcher leicht in einem schimmernden Licht pulsierte, es kostete Harry alle Mühe, seine Gedanken zu verbergen.

_Ganz ruhig, ich bin nur hier in dem leeren Raum, Harry. Ich sehe nichts, was du nicht möchtest, dass ich sehe – _

Mit einem Mal merkte er, wie alles sehr schnell ging. Harry begann zu zittern, schluckte und Liam bemerkte, wie der Raum in Harrys Geist unscharf wurde. Die Tür pulsierte heftiger, bis das Holz auf einmal barst und eine Flut an Erinnerungen auf ihn ein einprasselte, noch ehe er wusste, was überhaupt geschah.

Liam erkannte James und Lily, welche im Schlafsaal standen und sich offenbar heftig stritten. Er verstand nur Wortfetzen, aber er hatte seinen Sohn noch nie so wütend und zugleich verletzt gesehen. Lily hielt ein Pergament in den Händen und wedelte damit ihrem Freund wütend vor der Nase, als auch Sirius sich scheinbar auf die Seite seiner Schwiegertochter in spe stellte. Was auch immer dort passiert war, hatte die ganze Gruppe zutiefst erschüttert. In der nächsten Szene saßen die sieben Freunde getrennt am Frühstückstisch und warfen einander beinahe hasserfüllte Blicke zu. Doch ehe Liam sich wundern konnte, was hier passiert war, wurde er bereits von der nächsten Erinnerung mit gerissen.

Er sah den erwachsenen Sirius, von Askaban gezeichnet, welcher gegen seine Cousine kämpfte und schließlich durch den Schleier in der Mysteriumsabteilung fiel. Er hörte Harrys Schrei, spürte, wie dieser von zwei starken Armen fest gehalten wurde. „Wir können nichts mehr tun Harry, er ist fort" –

Ein kleiner Junge von fast elf Jahren saß in einem dunklen Schrank unter einer Treppe. Er war so verzweifelt und traurig, dass es Liam beinahe das Herz brach, zu wissen, dass dies eben der starke Junge war, der nun vor ihm saß -

Er sah einen dunklen Friedhof, ein toter, blonder Junge lag einige Meter mit schreckensweiten Augen auf dem Boden. Er spürte die Macht des Zaubers, als Voldemort ihn angriff und Harrys Unglauben, als seine Eltern als Geistgestalten aus dem Zauberstab ihres Mörders auftauchten -

Plötzlich war da Ginny in einer feuchten, offenbar unterirdischen Kammer. Sie lag auf dem Boden und es schien nicht mehr viel zu fehlen, bis das Leben sie ganz verließ. Neben ihr stand ein großer, schwarzhaariger Junge in einer Slytherinrobe – der junge Tom Riddle -

Ein großer, dicker Mann mit einem Bart wie ein Walross sah hämisch auf den kleinen Harry herab, während er Briefe in einen Kamin warf. Erschreckt erkannte Liam, dass auf ihnen das Hogwartssiegel prangte –

Ein kleiner, etwa vierjähriger Harry saß allein im Badezimmer, umgeben von Putzutensilien. „Du kommst hier erst heraus, wenn alles blitzblank ist, verstanden?" –

Er war in der großen Halle und Liam begriff sofort, dass dies die große Schlacht sein musste, von welcher Harry so oft erzählt hatte. Einige Wände waren eingestürzt und lagen in Trümmern, doch das Schlimmste lag direkt vor ihm: Berge von Toten, die an die Mauer gelegt worden waren. Unter ihnen Remus Lupin -

Wieder ein Friedhof, diesmal war es Winter. Harry war verzweifelt, Tränen rannen ihm über die Wange. Ein braunhaariges Mädchen stand neben ihm, gemeinsam betrachteten sie einen Grabstein, bei dessen Anblick Liam kalt ums Herz wurde. Er erkannte den Spruch darauf: Der letzte Feind, der zerstört werden wird, ist der Tod -

Er befand sich auf dem Astronomieturm, gelähmt und unter einem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang gefangen. Mit schreckensweiten Augen musste er zusehen, wie ein Todesser mit schwarzen, fettigen Haaren auf den deutlich älteren Schulleiter zutrat und mit kalter Stimme den

Todesfluch sprach. Stumm und starr fiel die Gestalt Albus Dumbledores über die Brüstung –

Ein Haus war zu sehen, kurz darauf eine Tür, welche unter einem Zauber seiner Hand zerbarst. Das Gesicht des Mannes, welches er nun erblickte, wurde bleich vor Schreck, als dieser erkannte, wer dort vor der Tür stand. Er drehte sich zu der Treppe um, die nach oben führte und rief: „Lily, nimm Harry und flieh! Er ist es, flieh, schnell! Ich halte ihn auf!" Der arme Mann hatte nicht einmal einen Zauberstab, ein höhnisches und kaltes Lachen erklang. Doch ehe James noch etwas sagen konnte, drang der Todesfluch in seinen Körper ein und ließ ihn dumpf auf dem Boden aufschlagen. Der Eindringling hastete die Treppen hinauf und riss die Tür zum Kinderzimmer auf, wo Lily entsetzt vor dem Bett ihres Sohnes stand. „Nicht Harry! Bitte, ich tue alles, aber nicht Harry!" „Geh beiseite, du dummes Mädchen!" „Bitte, nicht Harry!" „Los, weg jetzt!" „Nicht Harry, bitte nicht! Nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle!" Als sich die mutige Lily Potter vor das Bett ihrs Sohnes stellte, wurde auch sie von einem grünen Blitz getroffen und sackte leblos zu Boden. Liam spürte, wie eiskalter Triumph in ihm aufstieg, als er den Zauberstab auf das kleine Baby richtete, welches ihn aus ängstlichen grünen Augen ansah –

Atemlos schaffte er es endlich, sich aus dem Sog der Erinnerungen zu befreien. Als er sich ganz aus Harrys Geist gelöst hatte, sah er erschrocken auf und war mit einem Satz bei seinem Enkelsohn, welcher zitternd und weinend vor ihm saß.

Mit den Lippen formte er immer wieder die Worte „Aufhören", doch kein Ton entkam seinem Mund.

„Harry, es ist gut, es ist vorbei", sagte Liam sanft und legte ruhig eine Hand auf die bebenden Schultern des Jungen vor sich. „Es waren nur Erinnerungen, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Harry atmete heftig, vor seinen Augen sah er nur einen dunklen Nebel, aus welchem immer neue Erinnerungen auftauchten. Er konnte sie nicht zurück drängen, aber er spürte, wie auch sie sich langsam in Dunst verwandelten. Sein Herz schlug hart in seiner Brust, sein ganzer Körper zitterte.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er, doch Liam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Harry, mir tut es leid. Ich habe Dinge gesehen, welche ich nicht hätte sehen sollen. Schreckliche Dinge – und vor allem Dinge, über die du reden musst." Es kostete Liam alles an Überwindung, ihn nicht sofort nach der letzten Szene zu fragen. Dies war keine Erinnerung von Harry selbst, das war ihm klar, hatte er diesen doch als kleines Baby in dem Kinderbettchen liegen sehen. Aber das bedeutete, dass diese Erinnerung nur von einer anderen Person stammen konnte.

Liam hielt beinahe die Luft an, als ihm bewusst wurde, _wessen_ Erinnerung er dort soeben mit Harry geteilt hatte. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als er wieder Lily und James sah, welche von Voldemort getötet wurden, wie sein Sohn auf dem Boden aufschlug mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wie Lily sich vor Harry stellte, ihn zu beschützen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Harry gesagt hatte, Lily sei in seiner Zukunft _für ihn_ gestorben und eben diese Liebe habe ihm das Leben gerettet.

Nun wusste Liam, was damals passiert war und ihm wurde kalt und heiß zugleich.

Harry war immer noch sehr blass, sein Atem ging stockend.

„Harry, ich bin da, hörst du mich? Achte bitte nur auf meine Stimme, ganz ruhig. Konzentriere dich auf mich und lasse das, was du soeben gesehen hast, hinter dir. Lass los, Harry, kehre zu mir zurück. Du bist in Sicherheit, es ist alles gut."

Zögernd schlug Harry die Augen auf und als er erkannte, wo er war, beruhigte sich seine Atmung langsam. Sein Blut hörte auf, durch seine Ohren zu rauschen und nach und nach hörte er auch, was Liam zu ihm sagte.

„Harry, hör mir zu. All das, was du soeben noch einmal sehen musstest, können wir verhindern. Zumindest die Dinge, welche in deiner Zukunft bereits geschehen sind. Weder deine Eltern, noch Sirius, noch Remus müssen sterben, dafür kämpfen wir. Denke immer daran: es ist alles noch nicht geschehen und wenn wir Erfolg haben, dann wird es auch niemals soweit kommen."

Harry schnaufte, er fühlte sich mit einem Mal so klein und leer. Was konnte er schon groß ausrichten? Warum war er überhaupt hier? Am Ende würde er doch wieder allein sein.

„_Wenn_ wir Erfolg haben, ja", murmelte er halblaut und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Woher kam nur der schwere Klumpen in seinem Herzen, das Gewicht, welches ihn zu erdrücken schien?

„Harry, du bist nicht allein", sagte Liam und versuchte, Harrys Blick einzufangen. „In deiner Zeit warst du allein, das mag sein. Aber dieses Mal sind wir dreizehn Menschen, die dir aus ganzem Herzen beistehen. Denke an die Prophezeiung. Wir alle helfen einander und stehen für einander ein. Und du solltest mittlerweile wissen, wie wichtig Zusammenhalt in diesen Familien geschätzt wird."

Nachdenklich sah er seinen Enkel an, der bei diesen Worten die Schultern wieder etwas hatte hängen lassen.

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher." Harrys Stimme war nur sehr leise gewesen und Liam hatte ihn kaum verstanden, aber er hatte die Worte des schwarzhaarigen Jungen gehört, der seinem Sohn zum verwechseln ähnlich war.

Harry hätte am liebsten laut geschrien, wie oft schon hatte er die Worte in den letzten Wochen und Monaten gehört – und nun? Nun hatte er das Gefühl, dass alles aus einander brach und sich alles zu wiederholen schien. Streit, Misstrauen, damit fing es an…

„Was meinst du? Hat es etwas mit dem Streit zu tun, den… nun ja, den ich eben in deinen Erinnerungen gesehen habe?"

Harrys Kopf fuhr hoch, er sah erschrocken aus, aber auch wütend und traurig. Schließlich atmete er tief durch und nickte. Er schien mit sich zu kämpfen ob er Liam davon erzählen sollte, begann aber schließlich doch zu sprechen.

„Es fing mit einem Zeitungsartikel an und endete damit, dass Mum sich von Dad getrennt hat", berichtete er beinahe tonlos, Liams Augen wurden groß.

Er brauchte einige Sekunden, doch dann erinnerte er sich an den Artikel, welcher Patrick mitten in einer Aurorenkonferenz hatte explodieren lassen. Langsam verstand er, was geschehen sein musste. Er wusste, dass James und Beccy einander sahen wie Bruder und Schwester und ebenfalls wusste er, dass Lily damit bisher niemals ein Problem zu haben schien.

Bisher.

Denn nun war alles anders und das Vertrauen der Freunde in einander bröckelte wie poröser Putz von einer alten Wand. Lily war eifersüchtig, der Artikel hatte genau die richtige Menge Salz in die Wunde gestreut, die es gebraucht hatte, um selbst dieses Vertrauen ihrer Liebe zu zerbrechen.

Er seufzte, wie er James kannte, würde dieser einige Zeit brauchen um über seinen eigenen Schatten hinweg zu springen und Lily konnte, wenn sie verletzt war, nicht minder stur sein als ihr Freund.

Langsam nickte er. „Ich glaube ich ahne, was passiert ist. Lily hatte nie ein Problem mit der Freundschaft zwischen Beccy und James, allerdings unter den gegeben Umständen reicht ein kleiner, gemeiner Artikel und – "

Doch Harry unterbrach ihn. „Dad vertraut ihr nicht, darum geht es. Sie vertrauen sich gegenseitig nicht mehr und sind jetzt zu stur um auf einander zuzugehen, obwohl jeder sieht, wie sehr sie leiden. Aber sie lassen sich ja von niemandem etwas sagen und gehen mit einander um als habe es ihre Beziehung nie gegeben." Es hatte wütend klingen sollen, vielleicht auch vorwurfsvoll; stattdessen hatte es resigniert und verzweifelt geklungen.

Liam wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte. Dieser Streit war eine Sache zwischen James und Lily, da hatte er sich nicht einzumischen. Doch es war erschreckend zu sehen, wie sehr die Freundschaft der sieben sich verändert hatte, seit Remus nicht mehr da war. Er konnte nur aus tiefstem Herzen hoffen, dass sie dies überwinden würden und wieder eine Einheit wurden, welche einander Kraft und Vertrauen entgegen brachte.

Liam erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, welches er mit Lily im Krankenflügel geführt hatte. James' Art, seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen war nicht immer die beste Weise, seinen Freunden zu zeigen, dass er sie jetzt eigentlich am meisten brauchte.

„Ich fürchte, daran bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig", gestand er ein und sah Harry beinahe entschuldigend an. Dieser hob fragend eine Augenbraue, sodass Liam fortfuhr: „James hat mich nur als einen Mann kennen gelernt, der konsequent ist in seinem Handeln, der keine Schwäche zeigt und vor allem keine Unsicherheit. Das kann in meinem Job lebensgefährlich sein – aber es macht auch hart in Situationen, in denen man eigentlich Herz zeigen sollte. Leider ist er mir da oft viel zu ähnlich, vielleicht ohne, dass es ihm bewusst ist. Er hat nur schwer gelernt, eigene Fehler einzugestehen und schaltet stattdessen eher auf stur, wird manchmal auch arrogant. Es tut weh, das zu sehen. Er weiß, dass genau dies sein Problem ist und doch fällt es ihm unglaublich schwer, sich in diesem Punkt selbst zu überwinden. Auch Lily weiß das und ich hoffe auf ihre Vernunft, dass sie James die seine wieder zurück bringt."

Der Auror lächelte schwach und Harry konnte gar nicht anders, er musste dieses grundehrliche Lächeln einfach erwidern. Er hoffte, dass James im Grunde genau so dachte und es doch noch schaffte, den entschiedenen Schritt zu machen, ehe es zu spät sein würde.


	79. Auf der richtigen Spur

(Remus) *steht allein auf der Bühne, sichtlich nervös* Ähm, Hi Leute! Heute bin es wieder ich, der euch begrüßen darf, mitsamt diesem neuen Kapitel *mit Kapitel wedel*

Zunächst aber soll ich liebe Grüße von den Autorinnen überbringen, der Umzug ist geschafft und jetzt kehrt endlich wieder etwas Ruhe ein.

Also hoffen wir, dass es nun auch bei Destiny wieder weiter geht – ein Glück schreiben sie ja immer einige Kapitel vor – und ich hoffe, euch gefällt das neue Chap.

Einen riesiges Dankeschön soll ich auch an all die lieben Leserinnen und Leser aussprechen, die Reviews hinterlassen haben, leider fehlte ihnen die Zeit, darauf eingehen zu können. Aber sie spendieren gerne einen riesigen virtuellen Schokoladenkuchen *lach* Damit genug von mir und bis nächste Woche *verbeugt sich und geht von der Bühne*

_**Kapitel 78**_

**Auf der richtigen Spur**

Remus saß auf seiner Pritsche. Seine Gedanken waren in weite Ferne gerückt und verweilten in dem Schloss wo er sich eigentlich zurzeit befinden sollte, bei den Menschen, die er liebte. Er hoffte, dass es ihnen gut ging, zumindest besser, als ihm selbst. Wobei er sich eigentlich nicht beklagen konnte, denn bis auf, dass er eingesperrt war, hatte er die letzten Tage Ruhe gehabt. Nachdem Greyback so ausgerastet war und ihn fast umgebracht hatte, war dieser nicht mehr zu ihm gekommen. Die einzige, die sich noch in seiner Zelle sehen ließ, war Eleonora. Aber die Werwölfin war immer sehr schweigsam, brachte ihm nur etwas zu essen und verschwand gleich wieder. Auch das Essen war in den letzten Tagen immer besser geworden. Es hatte mit frischen, belegten Broten angefangen und nun bekam er sogar drei Mahlzeiten täglich. Sogar ein warmes Essen, mit Fleisch und Gemüse war auch dabei.

Aber etwas ganz entscheidendes fehlte ihm hier – seine Freunde. Allen voran natürlich Beccy, nach welcher er sich Minute um Minute schmerzlicher sehnte.

Die Tür zu seiner Zelle öffnete sich knarrend und Eleonora betrat den Raum. Sorgfältig schloss sie die Tür und kam auf Remus zu.

Sie stellte sich vor ihn und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sofort spannten sich alle Muskeln in Remus' Körper an. Abwartend sah er nach oben, darauf wartend den nächsten Fluch abzubekommen, aber nichts geschah. Alles was passierte, war, dass er in einem hellblauen, mit Flecken in unterschiedlichen Rottönen durchzogenem Licht leuchtete. Verwundert sah er Eleonora an. Er kannte dieses Leuchten, hüllte es ihn doch einmal im Monat ein, immer nach Vollmond, wenn er von Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel untersucht wurde.

„Warum machst du das?", fragte er zaghaft mit kratziger Stimme.

„Morgen ist Vollmond", sagte Eleonora nur und fuhr weiter fort, den Mann vor sich zu untersuchen. Manches Mal spürte Remus ein kräftiges Ziehen, wenn Knochen wieder in die richtige Position gerückt wurden oder ein kurzes Brennen, wenn sie seine zum Teil vereiterten Wunden reinigte und anschließend verschloss.

„Warum hast du Greyback aufgehalten, warum hast du ihn mich nicht einfach töten lassen?", stellte Remus die Frage, welche er sich seit jenem Ereignis immer wieder gestellt hatte.

Eleonora hielt in ihrem Tun inne und sah Remus einfach nur lange an. Es schien, als wäre sie nicht sicher ob und wenn ja, was sie antworten sollte. Sie zögerte, musterte ihn abschätzig und entschloss sich dann doch zu antworten: „Ich bin einfach zu jung, um jetzt schon zu sterben. Und was denkst du, was der dunkle Lord mit Fenrir und mir getan hätte, wenn du nicht mehr leben würdest? Wo er dich doch noch braucht."

Remus musste gar nicht lange überlegen, nun verstand er, was sie meinte, aber war das wirklich alles gewesen? War die Antwort auf diese brennende Frage wirklich so einfach? „Was… was hat er mit mir vor?", fragte Remus, nicht sicher, ob er wirklich eine Antwort haben wollte.

Das Grinsen, welches Eleonora nach dieser Frage aufgesetzt hatte, sagte ihm, dass er die Antwort auf die Frage wirklich nicht wissen wollte.

***

Früh war Harry an diesem Abend ins Bett gegangen. Sein Großvater war zwar sanfter vorgegangen bei der Okklumentikstunde als Snape es getan hatte, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich, als hätte er einen Marathon hinter sich. Er lag in seinem Bett und versuchte seinen Geist zu leeren und anschließen zu verschließen, bevor er sich in Morpheus Arme begab.

Fast zwei Stunden später kamen auch James, Sirius und Peter kurz nacheinander in den Schlafsaal und gingen leise in ihre Betten. Kurz nach Mitternacht fing Harry an sich unruhig auf in seinem Bett hin und her zu wälzen, leise zu wimmern und er presste im Schlaf seine Hand auf die Stirnnarbe.

„_Ihr habt versagt", schallte die kalte Stimme Voldemorts durch den kleinen Raum. Vor ihm auf dem Boden knieten Fenrir Greyback und Eleonora McCarthy im Staub und hofften, dass sie noch einmal mit dem Leben davon kamen. _

„_Was ist so schwer daran, das Schoßwölfchen Dumbledores zu brechen? Er ist doch nur ein schwacher Wolf, der sich einbildet ein Zauberer zu sein?"_

„_He-herr", stotterte Fenrir, wagte es aber nicht aufzusehen. _

„_Crucio", donnerte Voldemort dem Werwolf entgegen, welcher sich sofort schreiend auf dem Boden wand. „Habe ich dir erlaubt zu reden, Wolf?", wollte der dunkle Lord wissen und hob den Fluch wieder auf. So schnell es dem Leitwolf möglich war, versuchte er sich wieder aufzurappeln um sich wieder vor seinen Meister zu knien._

_Voldemort musterte die beiden Gestalten vor sich durchdringend. „Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass ich mit eurem Misserfolg gerechnet habe und beim letzten Vollmond etwas getestet habe", lachte er, kalt und schaurig klang es und ließ das Blut in den Adern der Anwesenden gefrieren. _

_Eleonora wagte es aufzusehen und das Wesen, denn als Mann konnte man Voldemort nicht mehr bezeichnen, vor sich fragend anzusehen. „Du möchtest wissen, was ich getan habe, liebste Eleonora?", fragte dieser mit verächtlicher Stimme. Man merkte, dass der Lord nicht viel von den Geschöpfen vor sich hielt. _

„_Du hast Glück, dass ich heute äußert gute Laune habe", meinte er und schritt vor den beiden Knienden auf und ab. „Ich habe getestet, ob der Imperiusfluch auch bei euch Werwölfen funktioniert, wenn ihr verwandelt seid. Dieser Test war sehr erfolgreich, zwar muss ich den Fluch vor der Verwandlung sprechen, aber dann hält er und der Wolf ist mir willenlos ausgeliefert." _

_Wieder erklang das kalte, schauderhafte Lachen an den Wänden des kleinen Raumes wider. _

„_So wird es kein Problem sein, den jungen Lupin in Hogwarts einzuschleusen und dort einen seiner geliebten Mitschüler anfallen zu lassen. Wollen wir dann doch einmal sehen, wie lange der Muggel- und Halbwesenliebende Idiot noch den Posten des Schulleiters innehat, wenn man einen zerfleischten Schüler und daneben einen Werwolf findet."_

„REEEMUS NEEEEIN!" Mit diesem Schrei fuhr Harry aus dem Schlaf. Sofort waren James, Sirius und Peter bei ihm. Ginny hatte diese Nacht bei Lily und Beccy im Schlafsaal geschlafen. Die rothaarige Zeitreisende hatte noch einmal versucht die beiden Freundinnen dazu zu bewegen sich miteinander auszusprechen.

Die Tür zum Schlafsaal der Jungs flog krachend auf und Lily, Beccy und Ginny standen in ihr. Letztere eilte sofort an das Bett ihres Freundes und versuchte diesen zu beruhigen. „Was ist los, Harry?", wollte sie wissen und streichelte ihm beruhigend über seinen schweißnassen Rücken.

Harry sah Beccy aus Tränenverschleierten Augen an. „Beccy, er lebt! Remus - er lebt!"

Entgeistert sah die Irin den Schwarzhaarigen an. „Woher? Wie? Was?", stammelte sie, bevor auch sie in Tränen ausbrach und an der Stelle, wo sie gerade stand auf die Knie sackte.

„Dumbledore, ich muss zu Dumbledore", stotterte Harry und wollte sich aus seiner Decke kämpfen, aber Ginny hielt ihn davon ab.

Sie sah zu den Anwesenden. „James, Sirius, ihr geht zu Dumbledore, trommelt ihn aus dem Bett, er möchte herkommen, es ist wichtig. Lily, du kümmerst dich um Beccy. Peter, suche bitte für Harry einen neuen Schlafanzug heraus und du mein Schatz kommst mit mir ins Bad und duscht kurz. Erstens, klärt das deine Gedanken und zweitens wirst du, wenn du weiter in diesen nassen Kleidern hier sitzt, nur krank", nahm sie das Zepter in die Hand und verteilte die Aufgaben.

Die vier Angesprochenen sahen sie nur fassungslos an, rührten sich aber nicht vom Fleck. „Worauf wartet ihr noch? Voldemort plant etwas und das hat Harry gesehen, je mehr Zeit wir haben, desto besser. Vielleicht wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn der Schulleiter auch noch Patrick und Liam herholt."

Die Schüler nickten und taten das, was Ginny von ihnen verlangt hatte. Sie wusste schließlich am besten, was in dieser Situation zu tun war. Schwerfällig stand Harry von seinem Bett auf. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert, sein Kopf dröhnte und die Narbe schmerzte. Aber mit Ginnys Hilfe hatte er es geschafft sich frisch zu machen und saß nun auf James' Bett, da seines noch total verschwitzt war.

Beccy hatte sich dank Lilys Hilfe wieder beruhigt und saß auf dem Bett ihres Freundes mit ihrer Freundin an der Seite. Diese hielt die Irin liebevoll im Arm und sprach leise mit ihr.

Das Bett, auf welchem Harry saß, sackte ein Stückchen nach unten, so dass dieser aufsah. „Es ist, als hätte es den Streit nie gegeben oder?", fragte Peter leise und ruckte mit dem Kopf zu den beiden Mädchen, zu welchen sich nun auch Ginny gesellte.

Bedächtig nickte Harry. „Ich hoffe nur, dass sich das auch zwischen Mum und Dad und Sirius und Dad wieder einrenkt und wirklich alles so wird, wie es früher einmal war." Es war ein schönes Bild zu sehen, wie liebevoll sich Lily und Ginny um ihre Freundin kümmerten und das obwohl seit dem Artikel, der vor fast einer Woche im Tagespropheten gestanden hatte, ihre Freundschaft einen gewaltigen Knick bekommen hatte.

„Das wird schon wieder zwischen Lily und James, keine Angst. Du weißt doch wie sehr die beiden sich lieben und selbst ich habe bemerkt, dass einer Versöhnung nur ihr Dickschädel im Wege steht", meinte Peter und legte Harry beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Und was Sirius und James betrifft. die bekommen sich auch wieder ein. Sie spielen etwas die Beleidigten, aber das hält keiner lange aus. Ich wette, sie kommen gleich hier hereingestolpert, lachend und besorgt um dich."

Zweifelnd sah Harry zu Peter. Er hoffte nur, dass der Rattenanimagus Recht hatte. Ausgiebig musterte er seine Hände, die gefaltet auf seinem Schoß lagen und für den Moment sehr interessant zu sein schienen. _Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Versinke in Selbstmitleid, dabei sollte ich mich doch freuen, dass wir nun wissen, dass Remus lebt, das ist doch alles was im Moment zählt_, dachte er straffte seine Schultern und sah auf. Dabei begegnete er drei besorgten Blicken – Lily, Beccy und Ginny sahen zu ihm und es schien, als wollten sie stumm fragen, ob bei ihm alles in Ordnung sei.

„Er lebt wirklich?", hörte Harry die zaghafte Frage von Beccy, welche in aus großen, hoffnungsvollen Augen anschaute.

Harry nickte. „Ich hab ihn zwar nicht gesehen, aber gehört, was Voldemort von Remus möchte und dafür muss er leben, also tut er es."

Erschrocken hielten die anderen vier die Luft an. Sie hatten zwar vermutet, dass der dunkle Lord hinter dem Verschwinden ihres Freundes steckten, aber nun die Gewissheit zu haben, war noch etwas ganz anderes.

Die Tür zum Schlafsaal wurde schwungvoll geöffnet und zwei breit grinsende Rumtreiber kamen in den Raum gestolpert. Sie sahen sich um und als sie Harry erblickten, wurden ihre Mienen wieder ernster und man konnte tiefe Besorgnis in ihren Augen lesen. „Dumbledore, Patrick und Dad werden gleich erscheinen. Der Professor wollte in seinem Büro noch auf die beiden warten", sagte Sirius und setzte sich zu Peter und Harry auf das Bett.

James blieb unsicher in der Nähe der Tür stehen. Er hatte sich eben auf dem Weg vom Büro des Direktors zurück zum Turm der Gryffindors mit Sirius ausgesprochen und war sehr froh darüber. Er hatte seinen besten Freund vermisst, doch viel mehr hatte es ihn geschmerzt, dass dieser wütend auf ihn gewesen war – zu Recht, wie er zugeben musste.

Sehnsüchtig sah er zu Lily, welche sich scheinbar auch mit ihrer besten Freundin wieder aussöhnte und lächelte. Aber er wünschte sich auch, dass er der jenige war, welcher in ihren Armen liegen konnte, ihre leise geflüsterten Worte hören würde und nicht Beccy. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dass würde nicht wieder passieren, das hatte die Rothaarige ihm gesagt, als er noch einmal versucht hatte mit ihr zu reden.

In der Sekunde sah Lily kurz auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich, ein heißer Stich durchfuhr James. So vieles, was er ihr sagen wollte und doch wusste er es nicht in Worte zu fassen. So schluckte er kurz und sah dann angestrengt zur Seite; den schuldbewussten und schmerzhaften Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht Lilys bemerkte er nicht.

„Krone, ist was?", fragte Peter auf einmal, irritiert blinzelte James bis ihm auffiel, dass er direkt in dessen Richtung gestarrt hatte.

„Nein, Pete, ich - "

Doch Lily unterbrach ihn. „Er will mich nicht mehr ansehen, ebenso wenig wie er mich ansprechen kann", murmelte Lily mit giftiger Stimme.

James fuhr herum. „Ach, _ich_ sehe dich nicht mehr an? Wer geht mir denn aus dem Weg und weicht mir aus? Ich sicherlich nicht, Evans", schnaubte er und stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab, ehe er beleidigt auf Peters Bett zusteuerte, da das seine ja noch besetzt war. Ein wütender Blick folgte ihm.

„Du hast dich wirklich kein Stück geändert, Potter, spielst noch immer den eingebildeten Großkotz und denkst, ich käme von allein angekrochen, wie? Aber darauf kannst du lange warten, ich werde nicht – "

Plötzlich sprang Ginny jedoch auf ihre Beine und warf sowohl James als auch Lily Blicke zu, die, wenn sie gekonnt hätten, beide auf der Stelle verbrannt hätte.

„Bei Godric, ihr beiden könnt es wirklich nicht lassen, oder? Es geht hier ausnahmsweise mal nicht um euch, sondern um Harry und vor allem um Remus, verdammt! Also reißt euch zusammen, sagt, wie sehr ihr euch liebt und dann können wir weiter machen, in Ordnung? Wenn sich hier noch einer von euch – und das gilt für jeden – anmotzt, den werfe ich eigenhändig aus dem Fenster, dann kann er sehen, wie er fliegen lernt!"

Ziemlich sprachlos sahen die Freunde Ginny an, welche förmlich Funken sprühte. Nachdem sie ihrer Wut Ausdruck verliehen hatte, schenkte sie jedem noch einen mörderischen Blick, der es auch nur wagte, die Lippen zu öffnen um eventuell etwas zu sagen und drehte sich dann zur Tür um, als der Direktor und die beiden Auroren die Treppe auf der Treppe zu hören waren, welche zu dem Jungenschlafsaal führte.

Höflich klopfte Dumbledore an und wartete auf ein „Herein", welches Sirius ihnen sogleich zurief. Kurz darauf traten die drei in den Raum und während der Schulleiter seine Schüler begrüßte, verschafften sich Liam und Patrick mit geübten Blicken einen Überblick über die Situation im Raum.

Die drei Erwachsenen traten in den Raum und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

„Harry, was ist passiert?", wollte der Schulleiter wissen und trat an das Bett, auf welchem der Junge saß.

Harry schloss einen Moment seine Augen, bevor er in die blauen Augen seines Mentors schaute. „Ich hatte eine Vision – von Voldemort. Ich weiß, was er mit Remus vorhat", sagte er leise.

Der Direktor nickte und beschwor in der Mitte des Raumes ein paar bequeme Chintzsessel, so dass sie sich alle hinsetzen konnten. Er setzte sich auch gleich in den Kreis, gefolgt von den Auroren und den Schülern. „Was hast du gesehen, mein Junge?", fragte er und musterte die Schüler der Reihe nach, bevor sein Blick an Harry hängen blieb.

Kurz schilderte dieser das Wichtigste von dem, was Voldemort zu Eleonora und Fenrir gesagt hatte. „Diese Eleonora könnte die Werwölfin sein, welcher Moony gefolgt ist", meinte James, nachdem Harry geendet hatte.

„Ich werde morgen einmal bei der Abteilung zur Führung und Aussicht magischen Geschöpfen nachfragen, ob uns ein Werwolf mit dem Vornamen Eleonora bekannt ist. Wie alt war sie ungefähr?", wollte Patrick wissen und zog ein kleines Notizbüchlein, welches er sich in der Welt der Muggel gekauft hatte, aus dem Umhang und zückte eine Feder.

Harry überlegte einen Moment und versuchte sich die Bilder, die er eigentlich nur vergessen wollte zurück in sein Gedächtnis zu rufen. „Etwas älter als wir, würde ich sagen. Schulterlanges braunes Haar und ich glaube helle Augen, wie groß sie war, weiß ich nicht, da sie auf dem Boden vor ihrem Meister kniete", erzählte er, was er gesehen hatte. „Irgendwie kam sie mir bekannt vor, aber ich weiß einfach nicht woher, tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht mehr sagen kann."

Patrick winkte ab. „Das ist mehr, als manch anderer hätte erzählen können."

Dumbledore, welcher nach Harrys Schilderung noch nichts gesagt hatte, räusperte sich nun leise: „Tom möchte Remus also morgen hier her schicken?"

Harry nickte auf diese Frage hin betrübt mit dem Kopf.

„Liam, Patrick was denkt ihr können wir tun ihn daran zu hindern, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen? Um dafür zu sorgen, dass Remus nicht zu seinem Entführer zurück kehrt, müssten wir den Imperiusfluch brechen. Aber wir können ihm nicht zu nahe kommen, da er uns sofort angreifen würde. Habt ihr eine Idee?", fragte der Direktor, welcher sich scheinbar die Worte Godric Gryffindors, die er zwar nicht persönlich gehört hatte, aber von den Schlossbesuchern mitgeteilt bekommen hatte, zu Herzen genommen hatte. War es doch sonst nicht Albus' Art so etwas in einer öffentlichen Runde zu diskutieren.

Es herrschte Schweigen in Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler. „Ich hätte da eine Idee", meinte James und durchbrach damit die Stille im Raum. „Wir sieben werden Remus am Waldrand abfangen, in unseren Animagusgestalten."

„Nein, nein und noch einmal nein! Das ist viel zu gefährlich!", antwortete Liam mit lauter Stimme und beinahe wütender Miene nach einem Moment der Sprachlosigkeit, aufgrund dieses Vorschlags.

Sirius widersprach: „Hast du eine bessere Idee, Liam? Wir sind sein Rudel, uns akzeptiert Moony, uns tut er nichts."

„Er sieht euch vielleicht als sein Rudel an, wenn er nicht unter dem Imperius steht, aber der Werwolf, der dort kommt, ist nicht euer Moony", sagte Liam, man hörte die Sorge und Angst aus seiner Stimme heraus, würde doch die Hälfte seiner Familie dort am Waldrand auf einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf warten. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er damit ja kein Problem, aber wenn dieser Werwolf von Voldemort beherrscht war, war es eine zusätzliche Gefahr.

„Noch einmal, hast du oder habt ihr eine bessere Idee? Könnt ihr vielleicht in einem Tag Animagi werden und eure Form auch noch über Nacht halten?", unterstützte James seinen Freund bei den Überzeugungsversuchen.

„James, sie schaffen es bestimmt. Wo sie doch während ihrer Aurorenausbildung aus Geduldsmangel aufgegeben haben", meinte Beccy sarkastisch. Sie war bei der Vorstellung, morgen ihren Remus wieder zu haben, regelrecht mit neuem Leben gefüllt worden. „Es sei denn, die Herren Auroren sind so mutig, sich als Menschen an den Waldrand zu stellen – aber trotzdem, ich gehe da raus und hole ihn mir zurück."

Liam schüttelte weiterhin den Kopf, er wollte einfach nicht, dass sich die Kinder in eine solche Gefahr brachten.

Dumbledore sprach kein Wort, sah die Anwesenden nur nachdenklich an. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er hatte geahnt, dass die Gryffindors es sich nicht nehmen ließen zu helfen ihren Freund zu befreien. Auch wenn die Freundschaft in den letzten Tagen nicht so eng gewesen war, wie es die letzten Jahre über gewesen war, so wusste er, dass dies nur vorübergehend war. Man hatte deutlich gespürt, dass ein wichtiger Part der Gruppe fehlte, der ruhige und ausgleichende Part – Remus John Lupin.

Auch Patrick sagte nichts, sondern sah die Schüler nur einen nach dem anderen lange und eindringlich an. Als sein Blick bei seiner Tochter hängen blieb, wusste er, dass er verloren hatte. Sie strahlte, diskutierte eifrig mit und nahm endlich wieder am richtigen Leben teil. Dies wollte der Auror nicht wieder zerstören.

Als Beccy merkte, dass ihr Vater sie beobachtete, sah sie auf. Ihre Augen begegneten sich – blau traf dasselbe blau. Spätestens jetzt, bei dem bittenden Blick schmolz Patricks Herz. Ja, es war zwar sehr gefährlich, was die sieben vorhatten, aber es war auch die größte Chance, dass endlich alles ein glückliches Ende nehmen würde.

* * *

Es war spät, als Remus mit wachen Augen an die Decke starrte. Morgen Nacht war erneut Vollmond, was würde mit ihm passieren? Würde er die Nacht in dieser stinkenden Zelle verbringen oder endlich einmal wieder frische Luft atmen?

Und was war das, was Eleonora angekündigt hatte? Wozu brauchte Voldemort ihn? Weshalb päppelte sie ihn nun förmlich auf, wo sie ihn doch so ausgehungert und gefoltert hatten in dem Versuch, ihn zu brechen?

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, er verstand es nicht.

Wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu jener Nacht zurück, welche nun einen Monat her war. Vier lange Wochen, in denen er manches Mal geglaubt hatte, die Welt habe aufgehört zu existieren.

Doch nun wusste er, dass sie noch da war, irgendwo dort draußen wartete sie auf ihn, dass er den vollen Mond in der kommenden Nacht begrüßte. So, wie er es jeden Monat tat.

_Der Mond, so rund und voll,_

_Fluch meines Lebens._

_Fällt sein Licht auf mich,_

_schreit die Bestie nach Freiheit._

Morgen würde er wieder zu dem werden, was er am meisten hasste. Ein von Blutgier getriebenes Monster, welches nun selbst seine Freunde verraten hatte. Sie einfach im Stich gelassen hatte, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Remus schämte sich unendlich für das, was er getan hatte und wünschte, er könnte seine Freunde um Verzeihung bitten.

_Kann sie nicht kontrollieren,_

_bin machtlos, werde willenlos._

_Gefangen in einem Körper,_

_der nicht der Meinige ist._

Schon spürte er den Werwolf in seinem Bewusstsein, er war dieses Mal besonders stark. Er wollte hinaus in die Freiheit, wollte die Luft des Waldes schmecken und die Bäume riechen – doch stattdessen blieb ihm nur diese winzige, muffige Zelle, welche ihn halb wahnsinnig machte.

Remus spürte, dass die Fluchtinstinkte von Stunde zu Stunde zu nahmen. Gerade jetzt, wo der Mond am Himmel stand, nur noch eine Nacht von seiner vollem Pracht entfernt, war der Kampf, welcher in ihm tobte, eine einzige Qual.

_Meine Seele fleht um Erlösung,_

_und doch kommt sie erst,_

_wenn der Begleiter der Nacht_

_verschwunden ist._

_Mond, Auge der Nacht,_

_verhasst und geliebt,_

_verächtet und ersehnt._

Was würde morgen sein? Würde er seinen menschlichen Verstand womöglich gänzlich verlieren und Moony die Kontrolle überlassen? So, wie Greyback und Eleonora es von ihm schon lange forderten?

Remus biss sich auf die Lippe, so weit würde er es niemals kommen lassen. Eine Nacht nur würde er dem Biest in sich seinen Körper überlassen, doch dann war wieder er der Herr über seiner selbst.

_Der Tag herbeigewünscht,_

_die Nacht verfluch.,_

_Zwei Seelen fechten den Kampf_

_um meinen Köper._

_Die menschliche siegt,_

_nur zur hellsten deiner Stunden,_

_verliert sie aber die Kontrolle,_

_zieht sich zurück._

Er spürte das Aufbegehren des Werwolfes in sich, als habe dieser seine Gedanken gelesen. Beinahe panisch riss er die Augen auf, er wollte dem noch nicht nach geben, noch nicht!

Wieder begann er, wie ein Mantra leise vor sich hin zu murmeln.

_Mein Name ist Remus John Lupin, ich bin Schüler der siebten Klasse auf Hogwarts_ –

Es wurde besser, der Drang des Tieres in ihm nahm langsam ab.

Doch nur für diese eine Nacht. Was morgen kam, war ungewiss.

_Das Tier gewinnt,_

_es durstet nach Blut,_

_für eine Nacht_

_erliege ich dem_.


	80. Words don't come easy

(Liam) Patrick, beeil dich jetzt endlich einmal, wir sollten schon gestern hier sein, aber nein du musstest ja unbedingt mit Leyah deinen Hochzeitstag feiern. *zieht den Vorhang zur Seite und betritt die Bühne*

(Patrick) *stolpert hinterher* Ach, ein neues Kapitel ist also wichtiger als unser Hochzeitstag? Na vielen dank auch!

(Liam) Nein, es ist natürlich nicht wichtiger. Aber Leyah hätte doch einmal 10 Minuten auf ihren Gatten warten können, damit wir erst unserem Job nachgehen *dreht sich dem Publikum zu und verdreht die Augen* Hallo liebe Leser.

(Patrick) Gut, ich werde dich an euren Hochzeitstag daran erinnern. *sich ebenfalls dem Publikum zudreht* Wie unschwer zu erkennen, wurden wir beide heute auf die Bühne geschickt um euch das neue Kapitel anzukündigen. Aber... wir müssen euch warnen.

(Liam) Es könnte gefährlich für euch werden. Jeder weiß, wie gefährlich Werwölfe sind. Aber ein Werwolf unter dem Imperiusfluch? *atmet tief durch und sieht zu Patrick*

(Patrick) Wir wissen, viele von euch mögen Remus und freuen sich auf seine Rückkehr. Aber passt auf, er ist nicht er selbst. Also bleibt geschützt, wo er euch nicht sehen kann, denn wir wollen jede Gefahr für die Leser vermeiden...

(Liam) Am besten versteckt ihr euch in einem Gebäude, denn Werwölfe haben sehr feine Nasen und Remus wird euch wittern können.

(Patrick) *gerät ins grübeln* Ähm, Liam? Was machen wir hier eigentlich? Die sollen das Kapitel LESEN und nicht mit dabei stehen...

(Liam) *rollt mit den Augen* Pat, als ob sie nur das tun werden. Sie werden hautnah dabei sein wollen. Auch wenn wir .... *Ein langgezogenes Heulen unterbricht Liams Gerede*

(Patrick) *erschrickt* *sieht sich hektisch um* Schon so spät? Oh Mist Liam, wir müssen uns beeilen!

(Liam) *nickt* So seht zu, dass ihr Land gewinnt. Und wir, Patrick, sollten zu Albus. Er wartet sicherlich schon bei Hagrid auf uns.

(Patrick) Du hast Recht, hoffentlich kommen die Kinder rechtzeitig. Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß, passt auf euch auf! *das Kapitel verteil*

(Liam) *Sich im Laufen noch einmal umdreht* Hätte ich beinahe vergessen, wir sollten den Reviewschreibern noch danken. Also DANKE! von den Autoren.

(Patrick) *nickt* *schnell Liam folgt*

_**Kapitel 79**_

**Words don't come easy **

Beccy öffnete leise das Fenster und atmete die frische, kühle Morgenluft ein. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, ehe sie sich umdrehte und ihren Zauberstab zückte. Zufrieden sah sie zu, wie die Nachricht an Lily auf ihr Kopfkissen segelte, ehe sie ihren Stab auf ihren Nachttisch legte und sich verwandelte. Dies gelang ihr inzwischen so mühelos, dass sie die Schmerzen kaum noch spürte.

Mit zwei Flügelschlägen schwang sie sich hinaus in den Sonnenaufgang, begrüßte die ersten Strahlen, welche über den Baumwipfeln aufgingen und widerstand dem Impuls, zum Verbotenen Wald zu fliegen und erneut nach Remus zu suchen. Stattdessen schlug sie einen Bogen ein, überflog die Ländereien, machte einen Rundflug über den Schwarzen See und sah den Riesenkraken im Wasser dahin gleiten.

Beccy fragte sich, was sich wohl alles unterhalb dieser Wasseroberfläche befand, der See war schließlich alles andere als klein. Doch sie war kein Fischadler, der sich in die Fluten stürzen konnte und wieder auftauchte, so beschloss sie, dieses Experiment eher nicht zu wagen und flog weiter, während tief unter ihr ein kleiner Schatten ihr folgte.

Als sie in die Nähe des Quidditchstadions kam, erkannte sie überrascht, dass bereits jemand dort war, der ganz ähnliche Gedanken wie sie gehabt hatte. Nur, dass dieser zum Fliegen seinen Besen brauchte.

Sie beobachtete James, wie er den Quaffel in die Luft warf und wieder fing, dabei komplizierte Flugmanöver startete – und doch den Lederball niemals verfehlte. Er übte verbissen, konzentriert und Beccy wusste, dass sie sich besser von ihrem besten Freund fern hielt, wenn er in einer solchen Laune war. Er musste sich abreagieren, seine Wut hinausfliegen, da würde sie nur stören und womöglich alles nur schlimmer machen.

Sie wusste, dass James seit Tagen nicht mehr schlief, Nacht für Nacht wach lag und sich am meisten selbst verfluchte. Es tat ihr unheimlich weh, ihn so zu sehen, doch das Schlimmste war, dass er praktisch niemanden an sich heran ließ. Zwar sprach er inzwischen wieder mit Sirius, aber er und Harry waren augenscheinlich die einzigen, welche ein Wort mit dem jungen Lord wechseln konnten, ohne entweder abserviert zu werden oder auf eine Mauer aus Eis zu stoßen.

Sie umkreiste das Stadion einmal, während sie ihn weiterhin beobachtete. Seine Bewegungen waren präzise und sehr sauber, sie wusste, James erlaubte sich im Quidditch keine Fehler. Er hatte sehr hohe Ansprüche an sich und sie hatte das leise Gefühl, dass diese Ansprüche, seit er ein Lord war, noch mehr gestiegen waren, sodass er sie selbst kaum noch erfüllen konnte.

Beccy wusste, dass James keine Schwäche zeigen würde. Trotz Schlafmangels und völliger Seelischer Erschöpfung würde er sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr die Trennung ihm zu schaffen machte. Eher würde er Snape die Karte der Rumtreiber übergeben.

Während sie in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, hatte sie nicht bemerkt, wie James sie nun schon eine ganze Weile musterte. Er grinste.

„Wenn du schon die ganze Zeit um mich herum fliegst, dann komm wenigstens her und stiehl dich nicht leise davon, wie du es vor hattest", rief er ihr zu und hielt ihr tatsächlich einen Arm hin, auf welchem sie landen konnte.

Behutsam ließ sie sich auf dem von einem Armschützer gepolsterten linken Unterarm ihres besten Freundes nieder, welcher sie neugierig musterte.

„Ich muss gestehen, so direkt habe ich dich noch nie angesehen. Aber diese schwarzen Kopffedern sind einfach nicht zu übersehen – außerdem fliegt kein Bussard so nah an Menschen heran", lachte er und sah zu, wie sie sich wieder erhob und auf eine der Tribünen zuflog.

Während sie sich in die schwarzhaarige Irin zurück verwandelte, folgte er ihr und hielt schließlich direkt auf ihrer Höhe inne.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er und warf ihr den Quaffel zu, welchen sie geübt fing.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen", gab sie grinsend als Antwort und warf den Lederball wieder zurück.

James sah sie leicht irritiert an, als sei es selbst verständlich, dass er um diese Uhrzeit auf seinem Besen eine Runde über dem Quidditchfeld flog.

„Ich habe zuerst gefragt", beharrte er jedoch und setzte schließlich zur Landung auf dem Sitz neben ihr an. Er stellte seinen Besen neben sich und drehte den Quaffel in der Hand, als brauche er eine Beschäftigung für seine Hände.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass es mich eine Sekunde länger in diesen Mauern hält, wenn ich weiß, dass Remus heute Nacht vielleicht schon wieder da ist?", fragte sie halb empört, als stünde dies außer Frage.

James zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern, er schien sich regelrecht an den Ball zu klammern. Etwas zögernd sah sie ihn an, als wisse sie nicht, ob sie ihre Frage wirklich stellen sollte.

„Großer?", begann sie schließlich und bemühte sich, ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben.

Angesprochener sah noch immer auf seine Hände. Er gab jedoch keine Antwort, obwohl Beccy wusste, dass es in ihm brodelte. Doch sie sah, wie er kurz zusammen gezuckt war, so hatte sie ihn seit Jahren nicht genannt.

„James bitte, was ist los?"

James schloss die Augen, als bereitete ihm das, was er sagen wollte, körperliche Schmerzen. Beccy kannte ihren besten Freund zu gut um zu wissen, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Bin… bin ich wirklich so ein arrogantes Ekelpaket, wie sie immer sagt?", brachte er schließlich mit krächzender Stimme hervor und wagte es nicht, Beccy anzusehen. Er schämte sich seiner Unsicherheit, er wollte, musste doch stark sein, besonders für Beccy und – Lily.

Er vermisste sie so sehr, dass es weh tat, jedes Wort von ihr schien ihn innerlich zu verbrennen wie Folter. Er brauchte sie – er liebte sie. Und James wusste, ohne Lily an seiner Seite war sein Leben sinnlos und leer.

Beccy atmete innerlich tief durch. Sie war einerseits erleichtert, dass James sich entschieden hatte, sie wieder an sich heran zu lassen, doch andererseits war sie auch beunruhigt, wie dieses Gespräch ausgehen würde.

„Manchmal", gab sie leise zu und beeilte sich, weiter zu sprechen. „Manchmal wirkst du dann, als könne niemand dir das Wasser reichen, als würdest du alle von oben herab betrachten. Wenn man nicht sein ganzes Leben mit dir verbracht hat, so wie ich, kann man das schon einmal falsch verstehen."

James sah sie aus dunklen, unendlich traurigen Augen an und Beccy fragte sich, wann sie jemals so viel Schmerz in dessen Seelenspiegeln gesehen hatte.

„Lils ist mein Leben", sagte er so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstand. Er wandte den Blick schnell wieder ab, als habe er Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Sie wusste, es kostete ihn all seine Kraft, dieses Gespräch zu führen, aber vielleicht hatte auch er begriffen, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte.

Ihre Augen leuchteten warm auf, als sie antwortete. „Ich weiß, James."

„Wieso vertraut sie mir dann nicht?", fuhr er auf und knallte den Quaffel auf den Boden.

Beccy lächelte nur traurig, „Komisch", sagte sie, „genau die Frage hat Lily mir gestern auch gestellt."

James sah sie fragend an, sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete.

„Ich vertraue Lils, es ist nur, diesem Widerling aus Sly – "

Beccy sah ihn nun beinahe wütend an. „Sag mal, merkst du nicht, dass es genau diese Haltung gegen Snape ist, die sie verletzt? Was würdest du sagen, wenn Lily ein solches Benehmen gegenüber Sirius an den Tag legen würde? Oder gegen mich? Mensch James, Snape ist keine Gefahr für dich, solange du ihn nicht selbst zu einer machst!"

James jedoch schnaubte nur. „Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, hat Lily auch dir vorgeworfen, etwas mit mir am Laufen zu haben, ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich Rem natürlich absichtlich ins Niemandsland geschickt habe. Merlin, was denkt sie denn von mir? Bin ich so grausam?"

Nun war die Quiditchkapitänin es, welche plötzlich sehr still wurde und scheinbar um Worte rang. „Na ja", gab sie leise zu und knetete ihre Hände, „auch ich habe anfangs gedacht, du… ich war einfach so verzweifelt, dass ich… auch, wenn ich weiß, dass du niemals… Himmel, was ich sagen will: es tut mir leid, James. Ich hätte nicht so reagieren dürfen, geschweige denn, dich verdächtigen, etwas mit Remus' Verschwinden zu tun zu haben. Ich fühle mich wie eine Verräterin, weil ich nur daran _gedacht_ habe, ich war doch nur so – "

„Hey", unterbrach James sie mit einem Mal und nahm ihre Hand, welche leicht zitterte. „ist doch gut. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, es hätte mich nicht getroffen. Aber ich habe irgendwie… ich weiß nicht, ich wusste, dass du bereits nach wenigen Stunden nicht mehr das meintest, was du gesagt hattest. Denn auch ich kenne dich, ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Und keine Angst, ich bin dir nicht mehr böse, Kleine."

Erleichtert ließ die Schwarzhaarige sich gegen James sinken und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut es tut, das zu hören", murmelte sie leise und drückte kurz seine Hand.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so da, bis Beccy wieder einfiel, weshalb sie dieses Gespräch eigentlich begonnen hatten.

„Sie liebt dich, James. Gleichzeitig hat sie eine Riesenangst, dass sie dich vielleicht schon verloren hat durch diese dumme Aktion und schafft es einfach nicht, das zuzugeben. Stattdessen hält sie dich von sich fern, lieber spielt sie die Starke als zuzugeben, wie sehr ihr das alles zusetzt. In der Hinsicht seid ihr echt unverbesserlich."

James lächelte leise, aber auch traurig. War es wirklich schon soweit, dass Lily nicht mehr um ihre Beziehung kämpfen wollte?

„Kämpfe um sie", sagte Beccy, als habe sie seine Gedanken erraten. „Es ist nämlich kein schöner Anblick zu sehen, dass die besten Freunde, die sich so sehr lieben, es kaum noch wagen sich anzusehen aus Angst, was sie in den Augen des anderen erkennen könnten. Gib nicht auf, rede mit ihr. Und bitte, ändere um Merlins Willen deine Einstellung gegenüber Snape. Du magst dieselbe Meinung über ihn haben, aber wenn du weiterhin so mit ihrem besten Freund umgehst und ihr in dem Punkt praktisch gar nicht vertraust, wird das ein ziemlich aussichtsloser Kampf, James. Das weißt du."

James seufzte, schluckte und nickte schließlich. Er hatte sich schon zu oft mit Lily wegen Snape gestritten. Das letzte Mal war er deshalb im Krankenflügel gelandet und hatte einen Teil seiner Erinnerungen eingebüßt. Dieses Mal stand seine Beziehung auf dem Spiel und er wusste, wenn er nicht den ersten Schritt tat, konnte es durchaus das Ende bedeuten.

In Gedanken versunken nahm er wieder den Quaffel in die Hände und drehte ihn unablässig zwischen den Händen. Das war das Zeichen für Beccy, ihn allein zu lassen. Sie berührte ihn kurz am Oberarm um sich zu verabschieden.

„Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück", sagte sie und verwandelte sich wieder, stieß noch einen letzten Schrei aus, ehe sie auf das noch offen stehende Fenster im Gryffindorturm zuhielt, hinter welchem Lily sie bereits erwartete.

* * *

Die Abenddämmerung war über Hogwarts angebrochen, als die sieben Gryffindors, Liam, Patrick und Albus Dumbledore sich in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes aufmachten. Der Tag war ruhig verlaufen. James war pünktlich zum Frühstück erschienen und seit ihr Streit vor einer Woche begonnen hatte, saßen die sieben Gryffindors das erste Mal wieder zusammen an ihrem Haustisch. Viel geredet hatten sie allerdings nicht, sie waren viel eher darauf bedacht gewesen weder etwas Falsches zu sagen, noch etwas Falsches zu tun. Besonders Lily und James gingen betont höflich miteinander um, warfen sich aber immer wieder zögerliche und scheue Blicke zu.

Somit war das Frühstück eine schweigsame, aber friedliche Angelegenheit gewesen, was Albus von seinem Platz aus beruhigt beobachtet hatte. Er hatte sich bereits Sorgen gemacht, wollte sich aber andererseits nicht einmischen; dieser Streit ging ihn nichts an.

Es schien viel eher, dass die Freunde aufgrund dessen, was sie heute Nacht vielleicht erwartete, wieder etwas enger zusammen rückten und einander Halt gaben. Einen Monat hatten sie um ihren Freund gebangt; jetzt wussten sie nicht nur, dass er noch lebte, sondern auch, dass sie ihm etwas Glück heute Nacht im Verbotenen Wald gegenüber stehen würden.

Und genau dort waren sie jetzt, am Rande des Waldes, über dem bald der Mond aufgehen würde die Wahrheit enthüllte.

Jeder von ihnen stellte sich sie selben Fragen. Würde Moony ihnen wirklich nichts tun? Erkannte er sein Rudel? Würde er den Imperius brechen können? Es war immerhin nicht irgendein Zauberer, der diesen gesprochen hatte, sondern Lord Voldemort und man konnte von ihm halten was man wollte, aber eines konnte man nicht leugnen, er war einer der mächtigsten Zauberer dieser Zeit.

Es würde nicht einfach werden, hatten sie doch keine Idee, wie sie es bewerkstelligen sollten. Sie hofften einfach, dass alles gut gehen würde und sie den Wald morgen früh unverletzt und vor allem _mit_ Remus verlassen würden. Das war alles, was für die sieben Schüler zu diesem Zeitpunkt zählte.

„Seid bloß vorsichtig", sagte Liam den Schülern, welche sich nur schwer ein Rollen mit den Augen verkneifen konnten, hatten sie diesen Satz doch schon hunderte Male heute gehört, aber wieder nickten sie nur. Sie waren für ein wirkliches Gespräch viel zu angespannt. Ginny stand mit dem Rücken an Harrys Brust gelehnt und ihr Freund umarmte sie liebevoll. Gegenseitig gaben sie sich die Kraft und den Mut um auch dieses Abendteuer zu überstehen.

Sirius und Peter standen direkt vor den beiden Auroren und unterhielten sich leise mit ihnen. Beccy warf immer wieder ängstliche Blicke in den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel und betete stumm, dass sie ihren Remus heute Nacht wieder bekommen würde. Und James und Lily standen ein paar Meter von den anderen entfernt und redeten leise miteinander.

„Lils?", fragte James zaghaft, hatte Angst, dass die Rothaarige seinen Gesprächsversuch kategorisch abblocken würde.

„Hmm?", antwortete diese aber bloß und sah zaghaft und schüchtern zu ihm auf. James schluckte hart. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag das Gespräch, welches er am Morgen mit Beccy geführt hatte, durch den Kopf gehen lassen und musste ihr in einem Punkt Recht geben:

Snape war nur eine Gefahr, weil er ihn selbst zu einer machte. Lily war seit der ersten Klasse mit dem Slytherin befreundet, aber lieben tat sie ihn - James.

„Es tut mir leid, Lils", sagte er zögernd, sah ihr dabei aber ernst und fest in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich unmöglich benommen habe, weiß ich doch, dass Snie-, ähm Snape nur ein Freund von dir ist und nicht mehr. Aber es ist so schwer in solchen Momenten, wo ich euch zusammen sehe und er auch noch sagt, dass er dich liebt, nicht auszurasten."

Lily wandte den Blick leicht ab. Hatte Severus das so direkt gesagt? Mit einem Mal kam ihr James' Wut verständlich vor - wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre? Sie wusste es nicht. Aber sie kannte James gut genug um zu wissen, dass dessen Reaktion in Anbetracht dessen, was er gehört hatte, noch harmlos gewesen war.

Sicher, er hatte ihr nachspioniert und sie war nach wie vor deswegen wütend, dass er ihr nicht vertraute - aber sie wusste ebenso um seine nahezu panische Angst, sie an Severus zu verlieren.

Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder direkt auf James. „Er hat das wirklich so direkt gesagt?", fragte sie noch einmal sicherheitshalber nach. Sie wusste zwar schon von Harry, dass Severus sie in seiner Zeitlinie sogar noch im Jahre neunzehnhundertachtundneunzig lieben würde, also fast genau in zwanzig Jahren, aber verstanden hatte sie es jetzt erst wirklich. Sie sah, wie James nickte.

„Ich verstehe, ich weiß jetzt, warum du es getan hast, aber es macht das alles trotzdem nicht besser. Dass du Sev nicht vertraust, verstehe ich, aber warum hast du mir nicht vertraut?" Lily klang bei dieser Frage unglaublich traurig und James' Herz durchzog ein schmerzhafter Stich.

James schluckte. Diese Frage hatte er sich selbst bereits unzählige Male gestellt und hatte doch nie eine plausible Erklärung gefunden. „Ich hatte Angst um dich. Er ist auf dem besten Wege, ein Todesser zu werden und als du dich allein mit ihm treffen wolltest - ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich euch gefolgt bin. Snape ist niemand, der sich auf dich gestürzt hätte und dich mit Gewalt gefügig gemacht hätte, aber ich gestehe, ich war eifersüchtig. Mit einem Mal war die Angst, dich an ihn zu verlieren einfach zu groß. Ich musste daran denken, dass er es sein wird, der die Prophezeiung an Voldemort weiter gibt, da war der Gedanke, dich mit ihm allein zu lassen, einfach unerträglich."

Lily seufzte, wieso hatten sie dieses Gespräch nicht schon viel früher geführt? Dann wäre ihnen einiges erspart geblieben. Langsam nickte sie. „Meine Großmutter sagte immer: wer zu sehr liebt, der nimmt manchmal zu viel. Du hast... manchmal ein sehr einnehmendes, beschützendes Wesen, was aber auch beengend sein kann. Aber ich weiß auch, dass du nicht aus deiner Haut kannst, besonders nicht bei den Menschen, die du liebst."

James sah sie hoffnungsvoll an, hieß das, dass sie ihm vergab? Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er sie ansah und er musste sich mit aller Mühe zurück halten um sie nicht auf der Stelle in den Arm zu ziehen und in Grund und Boden zu küssen. Egal, was sie davon hielte...

Stattdessen hielt er sich zurück und räusperte sich kurz. „Ich weiß und es tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich mit allem, was ich habe und der Gedanke, auch nur eine Sekunde von dir getrennt zu sein, bricht mir das Herz. Vor allem das Wissen, wer uns in Harrys Zeit den Tod bringt, bringt mich beinahe täglich um den Verstand. Wenn ich dann ihn mit dir zusammen sehe - verzeih mir mein einnehmendes Wesen, dass dich nur beschützen und niemals verlieren möchte. Aber die letzten Tage haben mir mehr als deutlich gezeigt, was ich verliere, wenn ich nicht aufpasse und ich weiß, dass ich mich ändern muss, damit es nicht noch einmal soweit kommt. Ich verspreche dir, mein Bestes zu geben, so wahr ich dich liebe, Lils." Er sah sie liebevoll an, die Worte hatten seinen Mund verlassen, ohne dass er darüber nach gedacht hatte.

Aber er war froh, es endlich ausgesprochen zu haben und wartete nun gespannt auf die Reaktion seiner Freundin, welche direkt vor ihm stand und doch wagte er es nicht, noch weiter auf sie zuzugehen. Er hatte den ersten Schritt getan, der nächste musste nun von ihr kommen.

Lily sah ihren Freund lange und nachdenklich an. Sie spürte, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war dies alles zu sagen. Auch sie musste sich eingestehen, selbst Fehler begangen zu haben, konnte sie ihm deshalb seine noch weiter vorhalten?

„Ich verzeihe dir, aber...", fing sie an und James, welcher sie nach den ersten drei Worten schon stürmisch umarmen wollte, hielt inne und sah Lily ängstlich und leicht geschockt an. Würde sie ihm jetzt sagen, dass sie trotzdem nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein konnte?

„Aber?", fragte er daher zurück haltend, nicht wissend, ob er die Antwort auf die Frage wirklich hören wollte.

„Aber nur, wenn du mir auch verzeihst. Auch ich habe Fehler gemacht. Ich hätte diesem Artikel keine Sekunde Glauben schenken dürfen. Nicht nur, dass es Unsinn ist, dass du jemals etwas mit Beccy anfangen würdest, immerhin weiß ich, dass sie wie deine kleine Schwester für dich ist. Sondern, was noch viel schlimmer ist, ich habe wirklich geglaubt, das du dazu fähig wärst, Remus entführen zu lassen, etwas was du nie tun würdest, immerhin ist er einer deiner besten Freunde und so etwas würdest du nicht einmal deinem schlimmsten Feind antun." Sie sah ihn zerknirscht an und knetete ihre Händen, während sie ihm kaum in die Augen sehen konnte, so sehr beschämte sie das, was sie getan hatte.

James wollte Lily unterbrechen, ihr sagen, dass er das alles schon vergessen hatte, wenn sie nur wieder mit ihm zusammen sein wollte und sie wieder glücklich waren, aber Lily ließ das nicht zu. Sie wollte sich ihre Schuldgefühle von der Seele reden.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich so dumm gewesen sein konnte. Der Artikel hat die Eifersucht, die sich seit Remus Entführung immer mehr gesteigert hat, zum Überlaufen gebracht. Es war der berühmte Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. Ich weiß, dass du einfach nur für Beccy da sein wolltest, da sein musstest, aber es tat weh, wenn ihr engumschlungen irgendwo saßt oder in einem Bett lagt. Ich fühlte mich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen - überflüssig, aufs Abstellgleis geschoben. Ich... ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Und dann unser Streit, wegen Sev, wo wir uns noch weiter entfernt haben als die letzten Wochen, ich war einfach am Ende."

Lily lief eine einzelne Träne über die Wangen, welche James zärtlich mit seinem Zeigefinger auffing.

„Lils, ich verzeihe dir. Ich hab mich die letzten Wochen wie ein Idiot benommen. Bitte, gib mir, gib uns, noch eine Chance", sagte James flehend und seine braunen Augen sahen

liebevoll in die grünen von Lily.

Die Rothaarige nickte und schluckte den Kloß, welcher sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, hinunter. Die Gesichter der beiden Schulsprecher kamen sich Stückchen für Stückchen näher, ihre Augen hatten sich in einander verhakt. Endlich waren sie wieder vereint, waren sie wieder glücklich und hatte der seelische Schmerz ein Ende. Sie bemerkten nicht, dass die anderen, welche am Waldrand auf den Aufgang des Mondes warteten, ruhig geworden waren und die beiden beobachteten.

Ihre Münder waren nur noch wenige Millimeter von einander entfernt, als ein lautes Heulen die Stille durchbrach.


	81. Rückkehr des verlorenen Wolfes

(James) *Unsicher den Vorhang zur Seite schiebt und die Bühne betritt. Nervös gleitet der Blick über die Anwesenden. Kurzes räuspern* Also... ähm... ich weiß nicht, wie ich genau anfangen sollte, aber ich wollte mich bei euch allen für mein Verhalten in den letzten Kapiteln entschuldigen. Ich weiß, ich war unausstehlich, aber ich weiß auch nicht genau, warum das so war. Es war alles so kompliziert… *Atmet noch einmal tief durch* Ihr wart ja alle so begeistert, dass ich mich mit Lily ausgesöhnt habe und wir wieder zusammen sind, aber da muss ich euch enttäuschen, noch sind wir kein Paar. Sie hat mir zwar mehr oder weniger vergeben, aber für die ganze Versöhnung fehlt noch ein bisschen. Ich muss erst beweisen, dass sie mir vertrauen kann und vor allem, dass ich ihr vertraue.

Ich hoffe, ich bekomme das bald hin. Und mit Sirius... wir haben zwar kurz geredet, aber so wie früher ist es noch nicht wieder. Ich hab ihn ziemlich verletzt und das kann er selbstverständlich nicht so einfach vergessen. Aber ich verspreche euch, dass ich mich bemühe das alles wieder ins Reine zu bringen. Ich...

(Ginny) *Kommt auf die Bühne gestapft* Mann James, deine Seelenbeichte interessiert hier keinen, die sind nur da, weil sie das neue Kapitel lesen wollen, also mach mal zu. Hast du die Liste der Leute, bei denen sich unsere Autoren bedanken wollen?

(James) *kramt in seinem Umhang und zieht eine Pergamentrolle hervor. Ja, hier habe ich sie.

(Ginny) *Geht weiter auf James zu und entreißt ihm die Liste* Gut dann werde ich die Namen jetzt einmal vorlesen, damit sie endlich weiter zum Kapitel können.

(James) Hey, das sollte ich...

(Ginny) Das interessiert keinen. Also die Autoren möchten sich bei folgenden Lesern für die Kommis bedanken:

_M_will, KplMario, Valerie27 und pyu-ki, die wir ganz herzlich bei unserer Story begrüßen und uns sehr über ihr Lob freuen! _

(James) *schmollt*

(Ginny) Ist er nicht süß der kleine Lord, benimmt sich wie ein Fünfjähriger.

(James) Hey...!

(Ginny) Viel Spaß beim Kapitel! *zieht einen zeternden James mit von der Bühne*

_**Kapitel 80**_

**Die Rückkehr des verlorenen Wolfes**

Erschrocken fuhren James und Lily auseinander. Vergessen war ihr Streit, ihre Versöhnung, ihr Kuss. Sie sahen zu den anderen fünf Gryffindors und auf das Nicken von James standen dort keine Schüler mehr, sondern ein Hirsch, ein Pferd, ein Hund, eine Ratte, eine Wildkatze, ein Bussard und ein Phoenix.

„Wie wir es besprochen haben, wenn euch Gefahr droht, lauft ihr weg. Wir werden diese Nacht bei Hagrid in seiner Hütte verbringen, um im Notfall eingreifen zu können. Entfernt euch nicht zu weit von dieser", ermahnte sie Albus noch einmal eindringlich. Die Tiere nickten, als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten und gingen ein paar Schritte auf den Wald zu.

Der Phoenix und der Bussard erhoben sich in die Luft. Sie wollten den Wald von oben absuchen um zu schauen, ob sie Moony entdecken würden und ihn dann in der Luft auf seinem Weg zum Schloss begleiten.

Während die drei Männer sich auf den Weg zur Hütte des Wildhüters machten, traten die fünf Freunde, die nicht fliegen konnten, zwischen die ersten Bäume. Der Wald schien ohne Remus mit einem Mal bedrohlich zu wirken; es war beinahe skurril, dass sie sich auf die Begegnung mit einem Werwolf derart freuten, von dem sie wussten, dass dieser unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand. Aber gleichzeitig wussten sie auch, dass dieser Werwolf ihr Freund war, welchen sie viel zu lange in ihrer Mitte vermisst hatten und sie würden alles tun, um ihn zurück zu gewinnen und Voldemorts Pläne zu durchkreuzen.

Die beiden Vögel kreisten beständig in der Luft und suchten entfernte Lichtungen ab, während die bunt gewürfelte Gruppe der Tiere am Waldrand wartete, immer darauf bedacht, in Sichtweite zu den Auroren zu bleiben. Langsam gingen sie Schritt für Schritt weiter und wappneten sich beinahe sekündlich auf das Auftauchen des alten Freundes, der nicht wusste, was er tat.

Ein Schrei erhellte die Nacht, der große und stolze Hirsch sah auf. Er erkannte das Trillern des Phoenix, Harry hatte Remus gesehen. Er warf der Stute neben sich einen Blick zu, dann traten sie vor, um die kleineren Tiere vor dem Werwolf zu schützen. Tatze, Krone und Lily standen nun vor Peter und Ginny und ein Fremder hätte sich doch sehr darüber gewundert, dass eine Ratte auf den Rücken einer Wildkatze kletterte und sich an ihrem Fell fest krallte.

Die Anspannung wuchs, das Dunkel der Bäume schien undurchdringlich. Hektisch suchten sie mit ihren Augen die Schatten ab, witterten mit ihren Nasen, als sie einen weiteren Vogelschrei über sich hörten, dieses Mal genau über ihnen.

Er musste direkt vor ihnen stehen, sie vielleicht beobachten und sich überlegen, wie er den Befehl Voldemorts ausführen konnte. Als habe er ihre Gedanken gehört - vielleicht hatte er aber auch nur ihre Anspannung gespürt - erklang rechts von ihnen ein Knacken.

Ihre Köpfe ruckten herum und sie blickten direkt in Moonys Augen, welche ihnen so vertraut waren - und doch wussten sie, dass er sie nicht durch diese Augen sah, sondern durch den Imperius, welcher seine Sinne, sein Denken, sein Handeln bestimmte.

Er knurrte, schnell stellten sich Lily, James und Sirius dicht zusammen. Der Hirsch präsentierte drohend sein Geweih und machte dem Werwolf deutlich, nicht näher zu kommen. Sirius knurrte und Lily stampfte mit einem Huf auf, doch der Werwolf wich nicht zurück. Er schien zu warten, was sie als nächsten tun würden. Lauernd harrte er in seiner Position aus und ließ immer wieder ein kehliges Knurren verlauten, doch die Freunde rührten sich nicht vom Fleck. Standen dort, wie eine Mauer, die er nicht zu durchdringen vermochte.

Moony wurde ungeduldig und begann, sie zu umkreisen. Lily, Krone und Tatze drehten sich stets mit ihm, immer darauf bedacht, die anderen zwei Tiere hinter sich zu wissen. Es war ein Abtasten der Situation, Ginny hoffte beinahe, dass sie bis zum nächsten Morgen nichts anders tun würden, als sich zu umkreisen - dann würde wenigstens niemandem etwas passieren. Doch die Nacht war noch lang und sie standen einander erst wenige Minuten gegenüber.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Flattern aus den Baumwipfeln und Beccy hatte sich auf einem Ast in sicherer Entfernung nieder gelassen. Der Blick des Werwolfes ruckte hoch, doch als er einen Schritt auf den Baum zumachen wollte, erntete er ein Knurren seitens des großen, schwarzen Hundes.

Er versuchte es erneut, doch dieses Mal stellte sich ihm auch James in den Weg, aber das konnte Moony nicht dulden. Er brüllte auf, während Sirius knurrte und die Zähne fletschte. Die Augen ihres Gegenübers verengten sich und im nächsten Moment erklang ein lautes Heulen von der Stelle, wo vor zwei Sekunden noch Tatze gestanden hatte.

Erschrocken schrie der Vogel auf und flatterte aufgeregt mit den Flügeln. Der große Hirsch tat sein bestes, den Werwolf von seinem besten Freund ab zu drängen, doch wenn er Sirius nicht aufspießen wollte, musste er vorsichtig zu Werke gehen. Plötzlich war Lily an seiner Seite, bäumte sich auf und verpasste Moony ein paar Hufschläge gegen die Schulter, was diesen aufjaulen ließ. Das gab Sirius die Möglichkeit, sich aus der schmerzhaften Umklammerung zu befreien; nach Luft ringend und aus etlichen Kratzern blutend blieb er an einen Baumstumpf gelehnt liegen.

Moony jedoch drehte sich nun um und fasste die weiße Stute ins Visier, welche ihn von seiner Beute abgehalten hatte. Er war so nah dran gewesen, den Auftrag zu erfüllen, niemand stellte sich zwischen ihn und den Dunklen Lord –

Erneut erklang ein Schreien von dem seltsamen Vogel, welcher schon vorher seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte. Doch sein Blick fiel wieder auf den verletzten Hund, er wollte, durfte seine Beute nicht entkommen lassen, er _musste_ es tun.

Wieder ging er einen Schritt auf Tatze zu, als Krone sich plötzlich vor ihn gestellt hatte. Panisch warf dieser einen Blick nach hinten, was jedoch ein Fehler war. Gleißend hell war der Schmerz, welcher kurz darauf seinen Hals durchzuckte, als der Werwolf ihn einen Schlag versetzte hatte. Der Hirsch taumelte, kämpfte um sein Bewusstsein und konnte so nicht verhindern, dass Moony sich seinen Weg an Lily vorbei kämpfte, um erneut den Kampf mit Sirius aufzunehmen.

Der schwarze Hund hatte sich auf die Beine gehievt und war erneut in Kampfstellung gegangen. Plötzlich sprang er hoch und dem Werwolf direkt an die Kehle, als wolle er sie durch beißen. Moony jaulte, heulte, röchelte und schlug mit den Pranken immer wieder nach dem Körper, der ihn am Boden fest hielt. Sirius blutete stark, ein Geruch, der den Werwolf rasend machte. Immer wieder trafen seine tödlichen Krallen auf das Fell des Hundes und rissen es auf, doch Tatze kümmerte sich nicht darum. Beinahe hilflos mussten die Freunde mit ansehen, wie Sirius immer schwächer wurde - niemand konnte ihm in der Situation helfen, weder Pferd, noch Hirsch oder Katze, geschweige denn die Ratte oder die beiden Vögel.

Ein letztes Aufbäumen seitens Moony und dann erklang ein dumpfer Schlag, ein abgehacktes Jaulen verschwand in der Nacht, als der Werwolf es geschafft hatte, seinen Peiniger endlich los zu werden und in die Dunkelheit der Schatten zu befördern.

Das war zu viel, mit einem lauten Schrei machte Harry auf sich aufmerksam, während Beccy sich wütend von ihrem Ast in die Tiefe gleiten ließ und direkt auf Moony zu hielt. Die Wildkatze hatte sich zusammen mit der Ratte in den Nacken ihres Freundes verbissen, wütend fuhr dieser immer wieder herum, schaffte es jedoch nicht, sie abzuschütteln. James und Lily hatten mittlerweile selbst etliche Kratzer und Wunden abbekommen, drängten den Werwolf jedoch immer weiter zurück zum Waldrand.

Beccy schwang sich noch einmal höher in die Luft, sie kam sich so grausam hilflos vor und bereitete sich dann auf ihren Angriff vor. Zwar war ungewiss, ob es etwas nützen würde, aber sie musste es versuchen. Sie hatte gespürt, dass er, seit er sie gesehen hatte, auf sie fixiert war und so hoffte sie, dass sich der Teil von ihm, der Moony war, an ihr letztes Zusammen treffen erinnerte und daran, wer sie - und vor allem er - wirklich war.

Dann setzte sie zum Sturzflug an und hielt direkt auf seinen Kopf zu. Ihre Krallen vergriffen sich in seinen empfindlichen Ohren; er schrie auf und schlug nach ihr, erwischte sie jedoch nicht. Wieder umkreiste sie ihm, rief nach ihm und pickte auf seine Schulter ein und war erstaunt, als der Werwolf mitten in seiner Bewegung inne hielt.

Stattdessen musterte er sie, holte erneut zum Schlag aus und bremste sich in letzter Sekunde.

Beccys Herz schlug schneller, als sowieso schon. War dies das Zeichen, dass er sie erkannte? Dass er versuchte, gegen den Imperiusfluch anzukämpfen? Wieder sah er sie an und legte leicht den Kopf schief, heulte kurz auf und sah sich schließlich um. Etwas entfernt standen der Hirsch und die Stute, während die Ratte und die Wildkatze sich an einen Baum zurückgezogen hatten. Ein leises Winseln war zu hören, doch noch blieb Tatze hinter den Bäumen verborgen.

Wieder erklang ein Heulen seinerseits, doch er brach es mitten drin ab und sah sich wieder verwundert um. Erneut fiel sein Blick auf den Bussard, doch nun schien in seinem Blick eher Neugier zu liegen, als käme ihm dieses Tier bekannt vor. Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt auf den Baum zu, auf welchem sie sich nun nieder gelassen hatte, griff sie jedoch nicht an. Er schien sie zu erschnuppern, zuckte schließlich zusammen und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück. Er sah sich um und es schien, als leuchtete in seinen Augen Erkennen auf, als er nun die anderen Tiere erblickte, die dort abwartend standen und jede seiner Bewegungen im Auge behielten.

Langsam und zaghaft ging er auf die beiden Größten in der Gruppe zu, als schien er sich vergewissern zu wollen, dass er mit seiner Eingebung, die er eben gehabt hatte, Recht hatte. Er schnupperte an ihnen, leckte vorsichtig über die Wunde, welche am Hals des Hirsches war und schaute ihn, sofern ein Werwolf dies konnte, entschuldigend an. Moony sah sich weiter um, wollte auch den Rest seines Rudels, welches er eben erkannte, hatte begrüßen.

Er ging zu der Ratte und der Wildkatze, die zusammengekauert und ängstlich an einem Baum lagen und stupste die beiden vorsichtig mit seiner Nase an.

Suchend sah er sich um, sah jedes Tier noch einmal genau an und legte den Kopf zur Seite, als schien er zu überlegen. Er jaulte einmal kurz auf und schien zu warten, aber keines der Tiere rührte sich von seinem Platz, waren sie sich doch noch nicht sicher, ob dies wirklich ihr Freund war oder nur eine List Voldemorts. Irgendetwas schien den Werwolf zu stören, denn er wurde wieder unruhig, jaulte immer wieder auf und sah sich suchend um. Wieder schien dies nicht den gewünschten Erfolg gebracht zu haben. Er streckte seine Nase in den Wind und nahm die Witterung auf. Langsam ging er auf den Wald vor sich zu.

Zögernd beobachteten die Freunde, wie Moony Schritt für Schritt in den Bäumen verschwand, immer wieder klagend heulte und auf eine Antwort zu warten schien, welche aber nicht kam. Plötzlich war ein Rascheln zu hören und dann ein umso lauteres Jaulen.

Schnell folgte Lily dem Werwolf, da sie sich von den großen Tieren am leichtesten zwischen den Bäumen bewegen konnte - von Sirius abgesehen, doch dieser lag nun an einem Baumstamm zusammen gesunken vor den Füßen Moonys.

Entsetzt blickte die Stute auf den großen, schwarzen Hund, welcher nur noch aus offenen Wunden und tiefen Kratzen zu bestehen schien. Moony winselte und leckte über Tatzes Seite, welche sich kaum sichtbar hob und wieder senkte. Er selbst hatte jedoch die Augen geschlossen und zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, dass er von dieser beinahe rührenden Bitte um Vergebung überhaupt etwas mit bekam.

Erschreckt stolperte der Werwolf rückwärts, winselte erneut auf und duckte sich wie unter Schmerzen. Schließlich wandte er sich ab und wollte wieder in den Wald rennen aus Scham davor, was er getan hatte - doch dies ließen die Freunde nicht zu. Ein letztes Mal stellten sie sich ihm in den Weg und drängten ihn zurück, wo er hin gehörte - in ihre Mitte. Nun war er wieder da, ihr Moony und sie würden ihn niemals mehr gehen lassen.

Harry indes hatte die Szene zwischen seinem Paten und dem Werwolf ganz genau beobachtet, ehe er sich verzweifelt in die Lüfte schwang. Er musste Hilfe holen und das sofort. Kurz war er versucht, zu Hagrids Hütte zu fliegen, wo Liam, Patrick und der Schulleiter auf sie warteten. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an den Ruf des Phoenix und stieß ein lautes Trillern aus, anders, als er es bisher je getan hatte.

„Fawkes, ich brauche deine Hilfe!", rief er in Gedanken und hoffte, dass sein Ruf nicht ungehört blieb. Er hatte selbst keine Ahnung, wie er mit seinen Tränen heilen konnte, so brauchten sie dringend die Hilfe des erfahrenen Phoenix, wollten sie alle die Nacht überstehen.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, welche Harry jedoch wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, bis Fawkes bei ihnen war.

„Bei Merlin, was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte der Neuankömmling entsetzt, als er Harry erreicht hatte. Dieser erklärte ihm kurz, was geschehen war. „Kannst du uns helfen? Du weißt, wie man mit Tränen heilt, etwas, dass ich erst noch lernen muss. Kannst du es mir beibringen?"

Fawkes jedoch antwortete nicht, sondern hielt sogleich auf den schwarzen Hund zu, welcher kaum noch atmete und schwer verletzt im Schatten einer großen Tanne lag. Fawkes landete vor ihm auf dem Boden, da er wohl nicht wagte, sich auf dessen Körper nieder zu lassen. Dann beugte er den Kopf und ließ eine einzelne Träne auf das Blut durchtränkte Fell tropfen, welches im blassen Mondlicht dunkel glänzte.

Die gesamte Heilprozedur schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, doch Fawkes erledigte alles ohne ein einziges Wort zu Harry zu sagen, so konzentriert war er auf seine Arbeit. Er musste schnell sein und präzise, da er zuerst die besonders tiefen Wunden heilen musste, ehe er diese gänzlich schließen konnte. Als auch dies geschafft war, stupste er die Schnauze des Hundes an, welcher daraufhin leicht den Mund öffnete. Darauf hatte der Phoenix nur gewartet und träufelte ihm drei letzte Tränen auf die Zunge. Irritiert schluckte Tatze und versuchte, den seltsamen Geschmack los zu werden, als er kurz darauf erleichtert aufatmete, während sich seine inneren Verletzungen wie von selbst heilten.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber ich musste etwas tun, ehe es zu spät gewesen wäre." Fawkes' Blick war traurig, doch nun auch ein wenig zuversichtlicher, als er sich den anderen zuwandte.

Moony beäugte den fremden Phoenix kritisch, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, ihn anzugreifen, sondern achtete sehr genau auf die Reaktionen seiner Freunde. Und da diese ihn ohne weiteres akzeptierten, verhielt auch er sich still und wartete ab, was nun geschehen würde.

Als nächstes flog Fawkes auf Krones Rücken. „Na los, er wird es kaum spüren und hier kann ich dir nun auch zeigen, wie du deine Freunde selbst heilen kannst", wies er ihn an und Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen. Interessiert sah er nun aus nächster Nähe zu - und aus einer Perspektive, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte - wie Fawkes eine Träne in seinem Augenwinkel sammelte und schließlich auf den Rand der Wunde tropfen ließ.

„Du musst den Wunsch haben, ihn zu heilen und dich ganz auf deine Tränen konzentrieren und ihre magischen Fähigkeiten. Versuche es einmal und lege dabei den Kopf etwas schräg. Keine Angst, du kannst ihm nicht wehtun, sollte es nicht klappen. Das Schlimmste, was passieren kann ist, dass gar nichts passiert."

Harry nickte leicht, besah sich die offene und blutende Wunde auf dem Rücken seines Vaters und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als diese heilen zu können. Dabei legte er den Kopf schief und war erstaunt, tatsächlich eine Träne in seinem Augenwinkel zu spüren. Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung hörte nicht einmal die Blutung auf.

„Es ist eine reine Herzensangelegenheit, Harry. Tränen hören nicht auf die Vernunft, sie sind die Sprache des Herzens. Das erfährst du auch in deiner menschlichen Gestalt - nichts anderes musst du nun tun. Fühle tief in dich hinein, lass dich von deinen Gefühlen leiten, ihm helfen zu wollen."

Harry blinzelte einige Male und wäre er ein Mensch gewesen, hätte er nun tief durch geatmet. Kurz sah er auf und blickte in die Augen des Hirsches, welcher sein eigener Patronus war und mit einem Mal wurde ihm die Bedeutung dieser Tatsache schmerzhaft bewusst. Lily hatte sich für ihn geopfert, um ihn mit ihrer Liebe zu schützen. Aber James war in dem Versuch gestorben, ihn und auch Lily vor Voldemort zu beschützen - auch, wenn dieser Kampf ohne Zauberstab ziemlich schnell verloren gewesen war. Er hatte sich dem dunkelsten aller Zauberer in den Weg gestellt mit dem Ziel, gegen diesen zu kämpfen um seine Familie zu beschützen.

Eine Welle der Zuneigung erfüllte Harry und er spürte eine Art Magie in sich aufsteigen, die er noch nicht kannte, vorher nie in sich gespürt hatte. Als er nun blinzelte und die Träne als kleine, durchsichtige Perle auf das blutdurchtränkte Fell des Hirsches traf, schloss sich die Wunde augenblicklich, als wäre sie nie da gewesen.

„So ist es richtig, sehr gut!", lobte ihn Fawkes und flog derweil zu Lily hinüber. „Versuche es weiter, du kannst es nun allein schaffen. Wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst, ich bin da." Damit machte er sich an die Arbeit um die weiße Stute zu versorgen und Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Rücken seines Vaters. Es war anstrengend, aber er schaffte es. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, in welcher Fawkes bereits Lilys Verletzungen und einen Teil von Remus' Kratzern versorgt hatte, besah er sich stolz sein Werk: der vollständig geheilte Rücken Krones. Dieser blickte ihn aus warmen Augen an und senkte dankbar kurz den Kopf, ehe Harry sich daran machte, nach Ginny und Peter zu sehen.

In wenigen Minuten hatte er auch ihre eher leichten Verletzungen geheilt und sah nun zu Moony, welcher sich erstaunlich ruhig von dem für ihn fremden Phoenix behandeln ließ. Schließlich waren alle Wunden versorgt und Fawkes richtete sich auf.

„Ich muss zurück zum Schloss, nun werdet ihr die Nacht sicher überstehen", sagte er zu Harry und dieser nickte.

„Ich weiß, ich danke dir vielmals für deine Hilfe. Ich begleite dich ein Stück und sage dem Direktor und den beiden Auroren bescheid, dass alles gut gegangen ist, ehe ich mich unseren Freunden wieder anschließe."

Daraufhin ließ er ein leises Trillern erklingen und hob sich mit dem Phoenix des Schulleiters in die Lüfte; gemeinsam flogen sie zu Hagrids Hütte, wo die drei Männer sehnsüchtig auf einen Bericht warteten.

Vor der Hütte trennten sich die Wege der beiden Phoenixe. Fawkes flog weiter in Richtung des Schlosses und Harry setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett und wollte gerade mit seinem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe picken, als dieses auch schon geöffnet wurde. Er sprang auf die dargebotene Hand und ließ sich so in die kleine Hütte holen. Das Fenster schloss sich wieder und Harry verwandelte sich augenblicklich in seine menschliche Form zurück.

„Und?", fragte ein nervöser Liam. Sie hatten von der Hütte aus nicht viel sehen können, allerdings hatten sie sehr wohl das Jaulen und auch die Schmerzenslaute gehört und die drei Männer mussten sich gegenseitig daran hindern einfach nach draußen zu laufen und sich als Menschen dem Werwolf gegenüber zu stellen.

Harry atmete erst einmal tief durch und nahm dankbar den Tee an, welcher ihm von Hagrid gereicht wurde. Er trank einen großen Schluck, ehe er zu sprechen anfing. „Der Imperius ist gebrochen. Remus hatte es auf Sirius abgesehen und ihn schwer verletzt, er... er wäre beinahe gestorben", fing er die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden an zu schildern.

Liam wollte schon dazwischen reden, wurde aber von einem Handzeichen des Schulleiters zum Schweigen gebracht. „Wir anderen sind mit leichten Kratzern davon gekommen. Ich habe Fawkes gerufen, ich hoffe das war in Ordnung Sir. Ich bin zwar selbst ein Phoenix, hatte aber noch keine Ahnung, wie ich die Tränen einsetzen kann und ob ich das überhaupt kann. Erst wollte ich ja zu Ihnen fliegen, aber...", redete Harry aufgelöst weiter. Dumbledore sah ihn beruhigend an.

„Du hast alles richtig gemacht, mein Junge ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Wie geht es Sirius und den anderen nun?"

„Es geht ihnen gut, Sirius kommt langsam wieder auf die Beine. Er wird zwar heute keine Sprintrennen mehr gewinnen, aber er will auch nicht ins Schloss zurück kehren. Wir würden gerne die Nacht zusammen mit Remus im Wald verbringen, wenn das in Ordnung ist, Sir?", fragte Harry zaghaft. Dies hatten sich die sieben zurückgebliebenen Freunde noch im Gemeinschaftsraum überlegt, denn was war besser als eine Wiedersehensfeier auf Rumtreiberart?

„Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Das kommt gar nicht in Frage, was ist, wenn Voldemort irgendwo da draußen ist?", rief Patrick, sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, lief zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Er konnte die Animagi nicht wirklich erkennen, nur ihre Schemen sah er im fahlen Mondlicht am Rande des Waldes stehen.

Dumbledore jedoch strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir das befürchten müssen, Patrick. Nicht einmal Voldemort ist so verrückt, sich als Mensch in den Wald zu stellen, wenn dort ein Werwolf unter seinem eigenen Imperius herum läuft. Wer weiß, ob sich dieser nicht auch gegen seinen Befehlshaber richten würde? Und nun, da Remus es geschafft hat, diesen abzuschütteln und alle froh sind, wieder vereint zu sein - inklusive des uns bekannten Werwolfes, denke ich, können wir ihnen diese Nacht gönnen. Eine Art Wiedersehensfeier, damit der verlorene Wolf auch wieder in den Kreis seiner Freunde zurück findet. Die arme Poppy wird morgen früh einen Herzinfarkt erleiden, wenn sie ihn sieht. Und ihr geht bitte morgen früh gleich in den Krankenflügel und lasst euch einmal gründlich untersuchen, sicher ist sicher. Und oh, Harry –", unterbrach er sich und wandte sich wieder seinem Schüler zu, „sorgt doch bitte dafür, dass Remus morgen früh in der Hütte erwacht, ja? Das ist am sichersten für ihn als auch für eventuelle Augen Dritter, die ihn sehen könnten - und ich spreche hier nicht nur von Voldemort, der wohl nach ihm suchen dürfte, wenn er merkt, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommt."

Harry erhob sich, reichte Hagrid die Suppenschale große Teetasse zurück und nickte seinem Schulleiter zu. „Natürlich, Sir, das machen wir." Dann sah er seinen Großvater und Beccys Vater an und lächelte. „Keine Sorge, wir passen auf uns auf. Wir sind nun alle geheilt und wieder gestärkt und nun kann das Wiedersehen stattfinden." Er lächelte und als er erkannte, dass die Besorgnis und die Anspannung langsam aus den Augen der Erwachsenen verschwanden, verabschiedete er sich und verwandelte sich wieder. Erneut hüpfte er auf Liams Arm und ließ sich durch das nun wieder geöffnete Fenster helfen, ehe er die Flügel ausstreckte und der Nacht entgegen flog - einer Nacht mit seinen Freunden, welche schon sehnsüchtig darauf warteten, alle gemeinsam diese zu durchstreifen und dem Morgen entgegen zu fiebern, wenn sie ihren zurück gekehrten Freund endlich wieder in die Arme schließen konnten.


	82. Ende gut, alles gut?

(Poppy) *aufgeregt auf die Bühne gestolpert kommt* Endlich, da sind Sie ja! *die Zuschauer entrüstet ansieht* Ich habe Sie eine Woche lang gesucht, doch niemand war da, aber nun können Sie endlich das neue Kapitel lesen, ich habe es hier.. Moment…

(Leser) *aufsteht* Augenblick, Sie haben _uns_ gesucht? Wir waren doch alle hier und haben auf das Kapitel gewartet, aber es kam nichts… Ihr Glück, dass Sie nun da sind, wir warten sehnsüchtig darauf!

(Poppy) *rot wird* Ähm… eh, ja… wissen Sie, die Gedanken der Autorinnen sind immer etwas wirr, da steigt nicht jeder durch… die wenigsten, um ehrlich zu sein und daher… eh… wusste ich nicht, wo ich genau erwartet wurde und habe mich etwas… *hust* verlaufen.

(Leser) Und jetzt, wo Sie uns gefunden haben, hätten wir gern das Kapitel.

*zustimmendes Gemurmel der anderen Leser*

(Poppy) Gut, gut, ich hab es schon gefunden! Zuerst soll ich Ihnen aber im Namen der Autoren danken für die Reviews, sie hoffen, dass Ihnen das neue Kapitel gefällt. *Kapitel an alle verteilt* Ja, von mir auch viel Spaß, haben Sie noch ein schönes Wochenende! *von der Bühne verschwindet*

_**Kapitel 81**_

**Ende gut, alles gut?**

_Wo bin ich?_, fragte sich Remus, als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Irritiert bemerkte er, wie ein Sonnenstrahl der gerade aufgehenden Sonne ihn an seiner Nase kitzelte. Aber Moment einmal_ – Sonne?_ Die hatte er doch die letzten vier Wochen nicht mehr gesehen? Er überlegte fieberhaft, was das Letzte war, an das er sich erinnern konnte.

Abend – Vollmond – Voldemort – Imperius – Schüler töten –

Erschrocken hielt er inne, die Augen hatte er immer noch nicht geöffnet und wollte dies nun noch weniger. Er hatte Angst, Angst vor dem, was ihn dann erwarten würde. Hatte er das getan, was Voldemort von ihm verlangt hatte? Lag er hier – wo immer auch _Hier_ war – inmitten des Blutes seines Opfers? Hatte er das getan, was er nie in seinem Leben hatte tun wollen? Hatte er jemanden als Werwolf getötet, oder noch Schlimmer, jemanden zu einem gemacht?

Ein leises Rascheln ließ ihn im Denken innehalten. Was war das gewesen? Er wusste, er konnte den Moment, an dem er endlich seine Augen öffnen musste, nicht mehr länger heraus zögern. Nicht, wenn er Antworten auf seine Fragen haben wollte.

Vorsichtig hob er erst das linke Lid einen kleinen Spalt an, aber außer hellem, weißem Licht konnte er nichts erkennen. So öffnete er beide Augen ganz und erstarrte. Zumindest war er nicht mehr in seiner Zelle und auch nicht irgendwo in der Wildnis. Aber dann erkannte er diesen Ort: er war in der heulenden Hütte, im Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock.

Aber wie war er hier her gekommen? Das Rascheln, welches er bereits zuvor gehört hatte, klang wieder durch den Raum und er drehte seinen Kopf dem Geräusch entgegen.

Dort saß ein Vogel, ein großer noch dazu. Der Kopf steckte unter einem der Flügel und er schien zu schlafen.

Als spürte dieses Tier, dass es beobachtet wurde, hob es den Kopf und sah Remus aus leuchtend blauen Augen an. Der Bussard spannte seine Flügel und schlug zweimal kräftig mit diesen und hob ab. Er segelte genau auf den Schüler, welcher immer noch wie erstarrt auf dem Boden saß, zu und verwandelte sich, als er über ihm war in einen Menschen zurück.

Panisch riss Remus die Augen auf und wich, auf dem Boden kriechend, vor Beccy zurück.

Diese sah ihn erschrocken an. „Remus, ich bin es –"

Remus keuchte und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Komm… komm nicht näher… bitte." Seine Stimme war rau und kratzig, leise und misstrauisch.

Beccy schossen Tränen in die Augen. Sie war so überwältigt gewesen, dass Remus wieder da war, ihr Remus, den sie so lange und so verzweifelt vermisst hatte, dass sie gar nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, dass diese Freude auf ihren Freund, welcher gerade aus dem Vollmond aufgewacht war und sich hektisch umsah, wie ein Angriff wirken musste. Angriffe hatte er in letzter Zeit sicher genug erleben müssen.

Remus schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, als er erkannte, dass sie zurückwich.

„Merlin, Rem, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht –", doch sie brach ab und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Remus blinzelte. „Beccy?", fragte er leise, unsicher nun. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf, seine Augen huschten beständig über ihren Körper – ihre Augen, ihre schwarzen Harre, ihre Hände.

Beccy konnte nur nicken. Hatte Remus wirklich Angst vor _ihr_? Was musste er im letzten Monat erlebt haben, dass er nun so reagierte? _Mach dich nicht lächerlich_!, schimpfte sie in Gedanken. _Er wurde von Voldemort entführt, was hast du erwartet? Ende gut, alles gut?_

„Wie ist deine Animagusgestalt?", fragte er nun mit erstaunlich fester und kühler Stimme, sah sie abwartend an.

Beccy brauchte einige Versuche, um etwas wirklich Verständliches hervorbringen zu können. „Ein… Bussard. Mäusebussard", stotterte sie und Remus Herz schlug höher – angenehm höher – als er diese Worte hörte. Er konnte sie nicht länger ansehen, ehe er nicht wusste, ob es stimmte. Doch er brauchte die Bestätigung, das letzte Wissen, dass es die wirkliche Beccy war, die nun vor ihm stand und die er so sehr vermisst hatte, dass er geglaubt hatte, den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Beweise es", forderte er mit letzter Kraftanstrengung und stand nun endlich auf; er kam sich dämlich vor, vor ihr auf dem Boden zu hocken.

Beccy ließ ergeben die Hände sinken und schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich und in der nächsten Sekunde stand an ihrem Platz ein kleiner, schüchterner Mäusebussard mit den unverwechselbaren schwarzen Kopffedern.

Remus' Augen wurden groß, als er den leisen Schrei hörte und wieder erkannte. „Merlin", hauchte er, als sich die Irin wieder zurück verwandelte, „du bist wirklich wieder da… _ich_ bin wieder da…"

Beccy lächelte zaghaft, wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie nickte. „Du bist wieder da, Rem. Hier in Hogwarts und ich – ich bin bei dir", sagte sie vorsichtig und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Remus' Blick flackerte. „Nicht." Wieder wich er zurück, senkte den Blick. Sie war es wirklich, war hier und hatte über ihn gewacht und nun stand sie vor ihm und er konnte sich nicht einmal darüber freuen. Verdammt, wie lange hatte er sich gewünscht, dass genau dieser Moment wahr würde? Das er sie wieder sah – dazu noch in Freiheit! Und doch misstraute er ihr noch immer, wagte es nicht, sich der Illusion hinzugeben, er wäre wirklich in Sicherheit. Erneut sah er das schwarzhaarige Mädchen an, welches traurig, einsam und verzweifelt vor ihm stand. Er wusste, es war seine Schuld, ihre Gefühle für ihn trafen ihn wie einen Schlag. Er taumelte, wollte sich festhalten und stürzte. Die Decke hatte er fest um seinen Körper geschlungen, er zitterte. Was, wenn er sie verletzt hatte? Er presste die Hände zusammen. Hatte er ihr mit diesen Händen etwas angetan? Oder… oder würde er es tun, sobald er sie berührte?

„Rem, bitte, du bist in Sicherheit, bei uns. Niemand tut dir etwas."

Remus sah sie noch immer etwas skeptisch an, er konnte nicht glauben, was er sah. „Das haben sie auch behauptet", stieß er bitter hervor und sein Blick wurde trüb. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Decke, er zuckte panisch und drückte sich an die Wand, als er Schritte hörte und einen weiteren menschlichen Geruch wahr nahm. Einen vertrauten Geruch. In seinen Augen war nackte Angst zu lesen.

„Bei Merlins Bart, du bist es wirklich!", stieß eine völlig perplexe Krankenhexe hervor, welche so eben durch die Tür getreten war.

Remus schloss die Augen. Er atmete heftig und sein Herz raste. Er verfluchte sich selbst für seine Angst, wollte ihnen vielmehr allen um den Hals fallen, ihnen sagen – und zeigen – wie sehr er sich freute und wie groß seine Erleichterung war, sie alle wirklich und wahrhaftig wieder zu sehen. Doch stattdessen fühlte er die Panik in sich aufsteigen, welche er die letzten vier Wochen nicht zugelassen hatte.

Es schien so einfach zu sein, als müsse er einfach nach der Realität greifen und alles andere hinter sich lassen. Für Beccy und Madam Pomfrey mochte es selbstverständlich sein, dass er in Sicherheit war. Doch sie hatten nicht erlebt, was er hatte durchleben müssen. Die Folter, die Bilder, die Ängste -

„Es ist vorbei, Remus. Du bist frei." Die Stimme der Heilerin klang ruhig und vor allem beruhigend. Er spürte ihre Präsenz überdeutlich, es gab so vieles, was er mit dieser Frau verband. All die Jahre über in Hogwarts war sie für ihn da gewesen, hatte ihn versorgt und gepflegt, seine Wunden geheilt und seine Hand gehalten. Ihm Mut zu gesprochen und immer ein offenes Ohr gehabt. Und nun war sie hier.

Ängstlich öffnete er die Augen. Blickte Madam Pomfrey direkt an, welche ihn freundlich anlächelte. Dann sah er zu Beccy, welche ihn mit einem Ausdruck, der nichts anderes als Liebe ausdrückte, ansah. Da wusste er es. Es war alles gut.

„Es ist vorbei", flüsterte er und lächelte, als seine Beine die Anspannung nicht länger tragen wollten. Er sackte auf die Knie, Poppy war sofort bei ihm. „Ich bin frei!"

Eine ungeheure Wärme durchflutete ihn, plötzlich spürte er das Leben in seinen Körper in seinen Körper zurück kehren. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte nicht aufgegeben und sogar Voldemorts Imperiusfluch hatte seinem Wunsch nach Freiheit nicht stand halten können. Plötzlich brannten ihm tausend Fragen auf der Zunge, hoffnungsvoll sah er Beccy an. Doch gleichzeitig fühlte er sich so unbeschreiblich müde, dass er beschloss, später nach den restlichen Freunden zu fragen. Er hatte jetzt viel Zeit. Es war alles gut.

Ein letzter Blick galt seiner Freundin, welche er nur anlächeln konnte. Er war zu müde. So unsagbar müde.

„Na komm", sagte Madam Pomfrey sanft, „gehen wir hoch. Ein schönes, weiches Bett und eine Phiole Schlaftrank warten auf dich."

Remus nickte und folgte ihr schweigend. Ein Bett und viel Schlaf waren genau das, was er jetzt brauchte.

* * *

Als Leyah hörte, wie ihr Mann das Haus betrat, stand sie aus ihrem Sessel auf, in welchem sie ein Buch gelesen hatte und betrat den Flur, wo Patrick gerade seinen Umhang an einen Ständer hängte.

„Also, Frühling ist das nicht gerade", murmelte er und hielt dann in seiner Bewegung inne, als er den Ausdruck und Leyahs Gesicht erkannte.

„Sie haben den Jungen gefunden, er ist in Sicherheit", sagte er und ihre Besorgnis wich tiefer Erleichterung.

„Die Kinder haben es geschafft, ihn als Werwolf zurück zuholen. Er wird zurzeit noch von Madam Pomfrey versorgt, aber die Phönixtränen haben die schlimmsten Verletzungen heilen können. Es wird ihm bald wieder besser gehen, zumindest körperlich."

Leyah folgte Patrick ins Wohnzimmer und sah ihn fragend an. „Phönixtränen?" Sie schien verwirrt zu sein und doch fiel ein großer Brocken Last von ihrer Seele. Remus ging es wieder gut und damit hoffentlich auch bald wieder ihrer Tochter.

„Albus' Phönix Fawkes und Harry haben es geschafft, die Wunden zu versorgen und zu heilen. Eine großartige Gabe, wenn du mich fragst, besonders bei Harry ist es eine große Hilfe, dass er dies als Animagus kann. Und Fawkes scheint ihm ein guter Lehrer zu sein." Er ging an ein Barfach, welches in einem kleinen Schränkchen war und goss sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein. Dann ließ er sich ermattet in den Sessel allen, in dem Leyah bis vor wenigen Minuten noch selbst gesessen hatte und starrte ins Leere.

Leyah setzte sich zu ihm auf das Sofa und sah ihn einfach nur an. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren Mann, große Sorgen. Die letzten Wochen hatte sie ihn praktisch nicht gesehen, er war ständig auf der Arbeit, beratschlagte mit Kollegen, was zu tun war, beriet sich mit Liam oder mit Dumbledore. Sie waren jeder noch so kleinen Spur nach gegangen und hatten doch nichts finden können. Sie wusste, dass er an damals dachte, genau wie sie. Und sie wusste ebenfalls, dass Patrick alles erdenkliche daran gesetzt hatte, ihre Tochter vor einem womöglich ähnlichen Schicksal zu bewahren.

„Es ist gut, Liebling. Er ist wieder da, sie wird ihn nicht verlieren", sagte sie leise und berührte ihn sacht am Arm. Doch Patrick zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.

„Wir waren nicht da", sagte er so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte. „Wir haben ihn im Stich gelassen, ich habe Beccy – "

„Nein!", fuhr sie scharf dazwischen und zwang ihn, sie nun anzusehen. „Ihr habt niemanden im Stich gelassen, Patrick. Ihr habt alles in eurer Macht stehende getan um ihn zu finden, mehr konntet ihr nicht tun. Sowohl du als auch Liam und jeder aus dem Orden und dem Aurorenteam ist an seine Grenzen gestoßen, schon vor Wochen. Aber ihr habt nicht aufgegeben, habt weiter gekämpft und an nichts anderes gedacht, als dass ihr ihn wieder finden müsst. Habt jeden Hinweis doppelt und dreifach geprüft, egal wie nebulös er war. Aber auch ihr seid keine Übermenschen, Pat. Ihr hättet nicht mehr tun können, ohne selbst vollständig zu zerbrechen."

Hilflos sah sie ihn an, wollte ihn aus seiner Lethargie reißen, aber der Auror sah einfach durch sie hindurch.

„Ich hätte da sein müssen, Leyah. Wir hätten doch irgendetwas tun müssen! Wenigstens letzte Nacht, aber auch da waren wir nicht da, wir haben einfach nichts getan!" Er sprang aus seinem Sessel auf und knallte das Glas so hart auf den Tisch, dass Leyah Angst hatte, es würde zerspringen.

„Sie sind Kinder, Leyah. Beccy, James, Lily… Remus… sie alle sind Kinder und wer musste ihren Freund retten? Sie! Sie sind gestern Nacht da raus und haben sich dem Werwolf gestellt, der die Aufgabe hatte, einen seiner Freunde zu töten! Beccy hat die ganze Nacht bei ihm gewacht, sie ist am Ende ihrer Kräfte. All die Wochen nicht zu wissen, ob er noch lebt oder ob er – " Er brach ab und barg sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Vorsichtig trat Leyah an ihn heran und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Diesmal ließ er es zu, drehte sich ganz langsam zu ihr um.

„Es ist gut, Liebling. Sie haben es geschafft und auch ihr habt nicht aufgegeben. Das zählt. Nicht, wer ihn gefunden hat und wer nicht. Gib dir keine Schuld. Es ist nicht wie damals, es ist alles gut. Remus ist zurück, er wird sich erholen und mit ihm Beccy. Und sage nie wieder, du hättest irgendwen im Stich gelassen, Patrick O'Connor, denn das ist absoluter Schwachsinn! So etwas würdest du nie tun, erst recht nicht die Menschen, die du liebst."

Sie spürte, wie er sich vertrauensvoll an sie lehnte und schließlich lagen sie sich in den Armen, spürten den Herzschlag des anderen gaben einander Halt und Kraft.

„Es ist geschafft, es ist vorbei", murmelte Leyah in Patricks Halsbeuge und sie spürte, wie er schluckte, wie er sich an sie klammerte und ihn plötzlich all die Anspannung verließ, welche ihn die letzten Wochen über aufrecht gehalten hatte.

„Ja", hörte sie ihn leise flüstern, eher zu sich selbst als zu ihr, „ja, es ist vorbei. Es geht ihm gut, es geht ihr gut."

Sanft löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen, welche feucht und müde, aber unendlich erleichtert, glänzten. Sie strich ihm über die Wange und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, den er beinahe dankbar erwiderte.

„Ich danke dir, dass du da bist", hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen und lächelte. All die Angst, welche die letzten Wochen über sein Herz und seinen Körper, seine Seele, gefangen hatte, schien ihre eisernen Ketten ein wenig zu lockern, sodass er wieder freier atmen konnte. Was auch immer dieser Krieg noch für sie bereit hielt, sie würden es durch stehen. Gemeinsam.

* * *

Es war Mittag, als sich Dumbledore, Liam und Patrick mit den sieben Schülern zusammen setzten. „Erst einmal muss ich mich bei euch allen bedanken", begann der Schulleiter und nahm mir jedem von ihnen kurzen, aber intensiven Blickkontakt auf. „Es war alles andere als leicht, gestern Abend dort hinaus zu gehen und euren Freund zu empfangen, der den Auftrag hatte, einen von euch zu töten."

Sirius verspannte sich bei diesen Worten augenblicklich, kontrolliert atmete er tief ein und wieder aus. Obwohl Fawkes und auch Harry ihre körperlichen Wunden geheilt hatten, würde es doch einige Zeit dauern, bis ihnen das Ausmaß der letzten Nacht, der letzten Wochen, bewusst wurde.

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Albus fort. „Eure Fähigkeit, euch in Tiere zu verwandeln, hat euch das Leben und wohl auch das von Remus gerettet. Dazu haben der gute Fawkes und Harry die erstaunliche Gabe des Heilens durch ihre Tränen – ein wertvolles Geschenk, besonders in dieser Situation. Dennoch seid euch zu jeder Zeit der Gefahr bewusst. Phönixtränen sind kein Freibrief dafür, jegliches Risiko außer Acht zu lassen. Aber die Hauptsache ist, dass es euch allen gut geht und ihr wohlbehalten zurück gekehrt seid – zusammen mit unserem lang vermissten Freund Remus Lupin, welcher nun behütet von Madam Pomfreys Hand im Krankensaal schläft."

Beccy saß, noch immer ziemlich blass, auf der Kante eines Sofas, gegenüber ihres Vaters. Sie sah müde aus, erschöpft, auch etwas ungläubig, als könnten die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht sich wieder in Luft auf lösen – waren nur ein Traum gewesen. Doch ihre Augen strahlten, Patrick lächelte, als er seine Tochter ansah. Endlich strahlte sie wieder, sie hatten es wirklich geschafft.

„Auch wir möchten euch im Namen der Aurorenzentrale danken", sagte Liam nun, „wir müssen zugeben, dass Remus' Rettung allein euer Verdienst war, denn hier konnten wir leider nur wenig ausrichten. Ihr habt es geschafft, was von uns niemand vermochte: ihr habt es geschafft, euch in Animagi zu verwandeln und ihr wart sogar bereit, euch in dieser Gestalt gegen den Fluch Voldemorts und somit gegen Remus zu stellen. Ihr habt euer Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um das eures Freundes zu retten und dafür verdient ihr unseren tiefsten Respekt. Ihr habt es getan ohne zu zögern, es gab für euch keine Alternative – das ist genau das, was Freundschaft ausmacht. Ihr könnt wirklich stolz auf euch sein. Die letzten Wochen waren für alle eine harte Zerreißprobe – aber es ist überstanden. Remus lebt, er ist zurück. Dank euch." Seine Stimme hatte richtig feierlich geklungen und James spürte eine Wärme des Stolzes in sich aufsteigen. Stolz, dass sie es ohne großen Schaden überstanden hatten, Stolz, solche Freunde haben zu dürfen und Stolz, so einen Vater und Paten zu haben.

Patrick hatte den Worten seines Freundes aufmerksam zugehört und lächelte nun. „Dem habe ich nichts hinzu zu fügen", sagte er und hob beinahe entschuldigend seine Hände, ehe er ernst wurde. „Gebt ihm Zeit. Die wird er brauchen, genau so wie er euch an seiner Seite braucht. Eure Sicherheit, eure Freundschaft. Niemand kann sagen, was er dort durch gemacht hat, aber angenehm wird es nicht gewesen sein. Drängt ihn nicht zum Reden. Ermuntern, aber nicht drängen. Er braucht Zeit, selbst zu bereifen, was passiert ist. Er wurde mit Voldemorts Imperius in die Nacht geschickt und wachte in der heulenden Hütte wieder auf. Lasst ihm und auch euch Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen - doch achtet gut auf ihn. Zu viel Einsamkeit ist gefährlich. Ich kenne Remus nicht so gut wie ihr, aber ich habe genug Kriegsopfer erlebt, um euch zu bitten, vorsichtig zu sein. Erwartet nicht, den alten Remus zurück gewonnen zu haben. Fordert nicht zu viel. Stellt euch auf ihn ein und gebt ihm die Sicherheit, die er braucht, um den Horror zu verarbeiten. Ich bin sicher, ihr bekommt das hin." Verlegen sah er zu Albus und Liam, doch die beiden lächelten ihn nur an und nickten aufmunternd. An seinem ausführlichen Monolog schien sich keiner zu stören.

Die sieben Freunde waren sehr still, nur eine unübersehbare Erleichterung war in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen. Immer wieder warfen sie sich verstohlene Blicke zu, wagten mal ein Lächeln, sagten jedoch nichts. Auch sie mussten die Ereignisse der Nacht erst einmal verarbeiten.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr geht in euren Turm hinauf und begebt euch in eure Betten. Die letzte Nacht habt ihr ja keinen Schlaf gefunden und morgen ist wieder Unterricht, bei welchem ihr wach sein solltet", sagte Dumbledore und durchbrach damit die angenehme stille, welche im Raum der Schulsprecher geherrscht hatte. Die Schüler nickten lediglich und verließen immer noch schweigend den Raum. Sie waren einfach zu müde zu allem, selbst zum Reden und so wurde das kleine bisschen an Kraft, welches die sieben Freunde noch hatten, dazu genutzt heil an ihr Ziel zu kommen.

Die Lähmung der letzten Wochen hatten sich noch nicht gänzlich abschütteln können und waren nun zusätzlich betäubt von der unerhofften Tatsache, dass es ihnen wirklich gelungen war, Remus zurück zu holen. Teils jubilierten sie innerlich, teils jedoch versuchten sie immer noch zu begreifen, wie das eigentlich geschehen war.

_Wie ein Film im Zeitraffer, so schnell, dass man gar nicht richtig mit bekommt, dass plötzlich doch alles gut ist_, dachte Sirius, als er in sein Bett kroch und die Augen schloss. Er war so müde, doch diesen Preis vergangener Nacht zahlte er ohne zu zögern, wenn es darum ging, einen Freund zu retten. Es war endlich alles wieder gut, sie hatten es geschafft. Er war wieder da, endlich waren sie wieder vereint. Erleichtert und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Sirius ein, in sich ein unerschütterliches Gefühl, dass die Freundschaft der Rumtreiber niemals zerbrechen würde.

* * *

Laura Lupin wischte sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab, ehe sie zur Tür ging, wo so eben jemand geklopft hatte. Es war früher Nachmittag, sie hatte gerade den Braten aufgesetzt und fragte sich, wer zu dieser Stunde vor ihrer Tür stand.

Als sie diese jedoch öffnete, war sie für einen Moment wie erstarrt. Doch dieses Mal war in Dumbledores Gesicht nichts von tiefer Sorge zu lesen, im Gegenteil. Er lächelte. Fröhlich sah er sie an und seine Augen funkelten. Da endlich entließ sie die Luft aus ihren Lungen, von der sie nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie sie angehalten hatte.

„Professor Dumbledore!", sagte sie erschrocken. „Gibt es etwas neues von Remus?" Ihre Stimme bebte leicht, ihr Blick flackerte, Angst sprach aus ihren Augen. Angst darüber, nun endgültig die letzte Nachricht zu erhalten, die sie je von ihrem Sohn bekommen würde.

Dumbledore sah sie jedoch freundlich an. „Guten Tag, Misses Lupin. Ja, es gibt etwas Neues, aber es ist nichts, wovor Sie Angst haben müssen. Im Gegenteil." Er lächelte und seine Augen strahlten geradezu, sodass Laura einige Sekunden brauchte um zu begreifen, dass er nicht mit der so gefürchteten Todesnachricht über ihren Sohn kam. Aber... was konnte es dann bedeuten?

„Bitte, treten Sie doch ein", sagte sie und machte einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Danke, Misses Lupin." Albus neigte leicht den Kopf. „Oh", sagte er, als er den Braten roch, „ich hoffe, ich störe nicht beim Essen?"

„Nein, nein", schüttelte Laura den Kopf und bedeutete ihm, sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer zu setzen, „der Braten braucht noch etwas. Wenn Sie möchten, sind Sie gern eingeladen mit uns zu essen?"

Nun war es an Albus, den Kopf zu schütteln. „Danke Misses Lupin, das ist sehr freundlich. Doch ich möchte gar nicht lange stören, sondern Ihnen und Ihrem Mann eine erfreuliche Nachricht überbringen." Er hatte seinen Hut noch immer in seiner Hand, doch sein Blick war offen und freundlich und Laura kam es vor, als wirkte er weit weniger angespannt als das letzte Mal, dass er bei ihnen gewesen war.

Ein leichtes Zittern durchlief sie, als sie an die letzte Nachricht des Schulleiters dachte. Der vergangene Monat war die Hölle gewesen, doch nie hatte es etwas Neues gegeben, ihr Sohn galt weiterhin als spurlos vermisst.

„Erfreuliche Nachrichten hören wir gern, Sir", erklang eine Stimme von der Tür, überrascht sahen die beiden auf. John trat herein und schüttelte Albus Dumbledore kräftig die Hand, setzte sich schließlich ihm gegenüber neben seine Frau.

Albus bemerkte, dass sie beide müde aussahen. Es war eine innere Erschöpfung, ein seelisches Kräfteringen, welches man nach und nach verlor.

Doch nun würde es ein Ende haben.

„Ich will Sie auch gar nicht lange auf die Folter spannen", begann er und merkte, wie seine beiden Gastgeber ihn leicht nervös ansahen. Was würde er ihnen dieses Mal berichten? Der Schreck über das Treffen vor einem Monat saß noch immer tief.

„Es geht um Ihren Sohn, Remus. Wir haben ihn gefunden, er befindet sich zur Zeit auf unserer Krankenstation, wo die gute Madam Pomfrey sich seiner Wunden annimmt und ihn versorgt."

Ein einheitliches erleichtertes Seufzen war von den beiden zu vernehmen. Laura blinzelte und bemühte sich, ihre Fassung zu wahren. „Ist das wirklich wahr? Er ist zurück? Er… er lebt?"

Albus nickte nur und da war es auch um John geschehen, dessen Schultern ein gutes Stück nach unten sackten. „Bei Merlin", flüsterte er und mit einem Mal wurden all ihre Sorgen und Ängste, ihre Verzweiflung und Mutlosigkeit so deutlich wie noch nie.

„Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen mehr machen und wenn Sie möchten, können Sie morgen gern nach Hogwarts kommen und ihn besuchen. Er würde sich sicher freuen, Sie zu sehen."

Laura konnte nun ihre Tränen nicht länger zurück halten. Es war vorbei, ein gewaltiger Brocken aus Schmerz, Schuld und Angst löste sich aus ihrem Magen, befreite ihr Herz und ließ sie endlich wieder frei atmen. Sie hatte Mühe, gerade sitzen zu bleiben, alles schien mit einem Mal so schwer. Tausend Fragen schwirrten ihr im Kopf herum, doch sie hatten Zeit, viel Zeit. Die Nachricht allein, dass ihr Sohn lebte und alles gut war, war genug für heute. Der Rest musste bis morgen warten.

„Wir kommen gern morgen, vielen Dank", krächzte John Lupin, stand auf und geleitete den Schulleiter hinaus. Als er zurück kam, saß Laura wie versteinert auf ihrem Sessel, doch ihre Augen strahlten. Dann sah sie ihn an und flog ihm beinahe in die Arme, lange hielten sie sich einfach nur fest. Dankbar, einander zu haben und unendlich froh, nun Gewissheit zu haben. Sie hatten die Hoffung nicht aufgegeben und Remus hatte für sie gekämpft.

Und er hatte gewonnen.

* * *

Das erste was Remus wahrnahm, nachdem ihn Morpheus aus seinen Armen gelassen hatte, war nichts. Gar nichts. Die Schmerzen, die in den letzten Wochen sein ständiger Begleiter gewesen waren, waren verschwunden. Auch merkte er, dass er nicht mehr auf einer harten Pritsche oder dem Fußboden lag, sondern in einem warmen, weichen und kuscheligem Bett. Mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen kuschelte er sich tiefer in die Kissen.

Er seufzte wohlig. Er hatte einen schönen Traum gehabt. Er war in der heulenden Hütte aufgewacht, Beccy hatte in ihrer Animagusgestalt über ihn gewacht und Madam Pomfrey war gekommen und hatte ihn in Schloss gebracht. Remus wollte einfach nicht aus diesem Traum aufwachen, er war einfach zu schön, zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Aber Remus wunderte sich immer mehr. Nicht nur, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr hatte und in einem weichen Bett lag, Nein, hier roch es auch so anders als in seiner Zelle, die immer leicht moderig gerochen hatte, dadurch, dass sie so feucht gewesen war. Aber hier roch es sauber, mehr als nur das. Es roch nach Desinfektionsmittel. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. Wie konnte das sein? Auf die Idee die Augen zu öffnen und zu sehen, wo er sich befand, kam er einfach nicht. Er wollte nicht enttäuscht werden und die kargen Steinwände seines Gefängnisses sehen. So gab er sich weiter der Illusion hin, dass er doch gerettet worden war und nun frei und bei Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel war.

Ein Rascheln und Klappern ließ ihn erstarren. Was war das gewesen? Kam Greyback zurück? Oder Eleonora? War es wieder an der Zeit ihn zu überreden die Seiten zu wechseln? Wann würden die beiden endlich verstehen, dass er sich nicht brechen lassen würde, sondern lieber starb? Remus Hände krampften sich zu Fäusten zusammen, sein ganzer Körper war unter Spannung, als würde er jeden Moment mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch rechnen. Aber es kam nicht, obwohl das Klappern und Rascheln nun direkt neben ihm zu hören war. Spielten seine Sinne ihm etwa nur einen Streich? Schlief er vielleicht immer noch?

„Shht, Remus. Entspann dich, du bist in Sicherheit. Ich möchte mir nur deinen Arm ansehen", sprach eine sanfte, einfühlsame Stimme zu ihm. Remus kannte diese Stimme, er kannte sie nur zu gut, hörte er sie doch alle vier Wochen, wenn er nach seinen Ausflügen als Werwolf zurück ins Schloss kam. Aber wie konnte das sein? Träumte er so intensiv?

Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen, als er ein Brennen an seinem linken Arm spürte. „Madam Pomfrey –" Ängstlich sah Remus die Schulheilerin an. Mehr brachte er einfach nicht heraus. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich gerade. War das alles vielleicht doch kein Traum gewesen? War es wahr, war er wieder in Hogwarts, bei Beccy, bei seinen Freunden?

Die Frau an Remus' Bett lächelte nur liebevoll auf ihn herunter. „Ja, ich bin es. Du bist wirklich wieder in Hogwarts."

„Aber… aber wie?", fragte Remus fast tonlos. Er war immer noch so unglaublich müde und wollte eigentlich nur schlafen, aber gleichzeitig hatte er so unglaublich viele Fragen, die er sich zur Zeit einfach nicht beantworten konnte, die er aber beantwortet haben wollte.

Madam Pomfrey hielt in ihrer Versorgung des Armes inne.

„Shht, ganz ruhig. Ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, wie du wieder hergekommen bist. Aber das werden dir der Direktor sicherlich erzählen. Deine Freunde waren heute Abend schon einmal hier gewesen, aber da hast du noch geschlafen und so habe ich sie in ihren Turm zurück geschickt", berichtete Madam Pomfrey.

Seine Freunde waren da gewesen, es schien ihnen also gut zu gehen, aber Remus wollte, nein er musste es genauer wissen und so stellte er der Heilerin die Frage, die ihn am meisten quälte.

„Es geht ihnen gut Remus. Alle sind wohlauf, jetzt wo du wieder da bist. Und nun trink das hier, damit du auch die restliche Nacht noch schlafen kannst. Es ist ein Traumlostrank."

Gehorsam nickte Remus, erleichtert, dass es den sieben gut ging, nahm die kleine Phiole und stürzte deren Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Kaum hatte er sie der Heilerin zurück gegeben und sich tiefer in die weichen Kissen unter ihm gekuschelt, weilte er auch schon wieder in Morpheus' Armen, aus welchen er nicht vor dem späten Morgen aufwachen würde.


	83. Gefallener Engel

_**Patrick**_

_Worte sind manchmal zu viel,_

_ein Blick, eine Geste,_

_oft allein reicht das aus,_

_damit du mich verstehst._

_Bei dir muss ich nicht stark sein,_

_kann mich fallen lassen_

_und weiß, du fängst mich auf,_

_jedes Mal, immer wieder._

_Du verzeihst mir meine Fehler,_

_die kleinen und die großen,_

_lässt mich jeden Tag aufs Neue spüren,_

_wie sehr du mich liebst._

_Hätte dich einst, vor vielen Jahren_

_Beinahe an den Tod verloren,_

_doch du wolltest nicht gehen,_

_hast gekämpft und gemeinsam_

_haben wir gewonnen._

_Und nun kämpfen wir wieder,_

_Seite an Seite, Stab an Stab,_

_Nicht für unsere Liebe,_

_sondern für unser Leben und unsere Freiheit._

(Remus) *unsicher auf die Bühne tritt* Ähm, Hallo *mit dem Fuß scharr* Ich.. eh... war eine Zeit lang weg und wollte mich somit offiziell wieder zurück melden. Es war schön zu lesen, dass viele von euch mich vermisst haben und so sehr hofften, dass ich bald wieder käme. Nun, hier bin ich und ich danke euch für die Unterstützung. Allerdings brauche ich noch etwas Zeit, mich wieder an alles zu gewöhnen. Die Autorinnen haben beschlossen, die nächsten zwei bis drei Kapitel hauptsächlich mir zu widmen, was mich natürlich sehr ehrt, aber ich habe auch ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen deswegen, denn Destiny lebt ja nicht nur durch mich... ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Vielen Dank für die lieben Rückmeldungen, auch für das Gedicht - der arme Patrick hat es wirklich nicht leicht. Wie wir alle vermutlich.

Aber die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt und noch hoffe ich, dass wir alle diesen Krieg überstehen werden. Lebend. Was das bedeutet, ist mir in den letzten Wochen mehr als deutlich geworden. Danke an euch alle noch einmal und viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel *verbeugt sich leicht* *verteilt das Kapitel und verlässt schließlich mit unsicheren Schritten die Bühne*

_**Kapitel 82**_

**Gefallener Engel**

„Ich glaube, er wacht auf", sagte eine Stimme, als Remus das nächste Mal aus dem Land der Träume erwachte. Der Vollmond war zwei Tage her und seit dieser Zeit lag der Werwolf im Krankenflügel und außer Madam Pomfrey hatte er noch keinen gesehen.

„Remus, hörst du mich?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme und er spürte, dass jemand seine Hand nahm und zärtlich über deren Rücken strich.

Remus stöhnte und öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge. Eigentlich wollte er nicht aufwachen, wollte einfach weiter schlafen, nichts spüren, an nichts denken, aber er wusste, dass er das nicht tun konnte. Er wusste, würde er wach sein, würde er nur an die vergangenen Wochen denken – Voldemort, Greyback und Eleonora. Er wollte nicht an sie denken und an das, was sie ihm angetan hatten, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken müssen, ob er hätte fliehen können oder ob seine Freunde ihn gesucht hatten, ihn vermisst hatten.

Stattdessen versuchte er sich auf die Hand zu konzentrieren, die noch immer die seine hielt und sanft streichelte. Eine Erinnerung blitzte in ihm auf, er kannte diese Hand, hatte sie schon oft in der seinen gehalten. Auch die Stimme war ihm nicht fremd, sie war es, welche er in seinen Gedanken immer wieder gehört hatte, welche ihm Mut zugesprochen hatte, ihn am Leben gehalten hatte.

Vorsichtig, als wögen seine Augenlider Zentner, öffnete er diese Millimeter für Millimeter. Er hatte erwartet auf grelles Sonnenlicht zu treffen, doch stattdessen war der Raum abgedunkelt, wofür er Madam Pomfrey mehr als dankbar war.

_Du bist ein Geschöpf der Nacht – _

Er blinzelte, wischte in Gedanken die verhasste Stimme beiseite und fokussierte sich wieder auf Beccy, die ihn noch immer fragend und hoffnungsvoll ansah. Schließlich schaffte er es zu nicken und versuchte zu lächeln, doch er wusste, dass er darin kläglich versagte.

Für Beccy jedoch war dieses Zeichen alles, was sie brauchte. Er war wieder da, war endlich zurück und nun schaffte er es, sie anzulächeln, entzog ihr seine Hand nicht, nachdem er in der Hütte noch panisch vor ihr zurück gewichen war. Diesen Ausdruck der Angst würde sie niemals vergessen.

Noch immer müde, aber nun endlich in Hier und Jetzt angekommen, erwiderte er schwach Beccys Händedruck. Diese strahlte ihn an, setzte an etwas zu sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und warf einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu den anderen.

Da trat James in Remus' Sichtfeld. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste ihn an, der Ausdruck in den braunen Augen war warm und erleichtert. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Moony. Wir haben dich vermisst."

Remus hörte, wie Sirius, Harry und Lily erleichtert aufatmeten. Remus schien dies Seufzen etwas sagen zu wollen, doch er hatte im Moment keine Kraft, nach zu fragen. Er war einfach froh, dass sie alle da waren, alle seine Freunde, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen hatten und sich nun ganz offensichtlich freuten, dass er wieder bei ihnen war.

Er versuchte sich etwas aufzusetzen und lehnte sich vorsichtig an das Kopfende des Bettes, um seinen Freunden besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Nun standen sie wirklich alle um sein Bett herum und warteten, dass er etwas sagte.

Erneut versuchte er zu lächeln. „Ich hab euch auch vermisst." Er spürte, wie sein Hals kratzte, seine Stimme ihm nicht gehorchen zu schien. Lily hatte dies wohl erkannt und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser, welches er mit unsicheren Händen an die Lippen setzte.

„Danke", hauchte er und versuchte, nicht auf seine Hände zu starren. Hände, keine Krallen. Nein, er war ein Mensch, er war hier unter Menschen, seinen Freunden.

Dann schluckte er erneut und versuchte, jeden einmal genau anzusehen. Er war immer noch überwältigt und etwas überfordert mit der Situation, so unverhofft den sieben wieder gegenüber zu stehen.

Er räusperte sich dieses Mal, ehe er wieder sprach. Beinahe hätte er gelacht, sie schienen an seinen Lippen zu hängen, was er sagen würde. „Ich wisst gar nicht, wie gut es tut, euch alle zu sehen. Zu hören, dass ihr mich vermisst habt, denn ich habe euch nicht minder vermisst." Dabei lagen seine Augen wieder auf Beccys Hand, weiter wagte er es nicht, seinen Blick zu heben. Er wusste nicht, warum, doch bei diesem Satz konnte er keinem seiner Freunde mehr in die Augen sehen, als habe er Angst, was er in ihnen lesen würde.

Angst, dass sie ihn verurteilen würden. Er hatte seinen Auftrag von Voldemort nicht vergessen. Er schluckte und spürte, wie er blass wurde.

„Remus?", fragte Sirius, der ahnte, was sein Freund dachte. Als dieser ihn dann immer noch nicht ansah, sondern den Blick zur Seite abwandte, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Oh nein, mein Freund, denke gar nicht erst daran. Ich will nichts hören von einem Monster oder sonst etwas. Du bist und bleibst unser Freund, Rem und wir haben diesen Freund verdammt vermisst die letzten Wochen. Was auch immer in dieser Nacht los war, es war nicht deine Schuld, okay? Wenn du wüsstest, was hier die letzten Wochen ohne dich los war, dann – " er unterbrach sich und blickte kurz zu seinen Freunden, deren Mienen sich für eine kurze Sekunde verdunkelten. Doch sie bemühten sich, es nicht zu zeigen; was hier passiert war sollte Remus in den nächsten Tagen erfahren, das wäre jetzt zu viel für ihn und wohl auch für sie. Hatten sie es doch selbst noch nicht alles verarbeitet.

„Dann?" Remus sah ihn fragend an, Beccys Hand zog sich kurz zurück, eine einsame Kälte überzog seine Hand. Was war hier passiert?

Doch als er seine Freunde ansah, erkannte er, dass er nun keine Antwort erhalten würde, sie wollten ihn begrüßen und keine Sorgen auflasten.

„Das erzählen wir dir lieber in einer ruhigen Minute", sagte Lily und schielte kurz zu James, der sich sichtlich unbehaglich zu fühlen schien. Er nickte unmerklich und Remus' Sorge wuchs, doch er fragte nicht weiter, akzeptierte das Schweigen seiner Freunde.

„Werde erst einmal wieder gesund", sagte Beccy und griff wieder nach seiner Hand, doch Remus spürte, wie sie leicht zitterte.

_Was ist hier nur vorgefallen, während ich nicht da war?_, fragte sich der Werwolf und musterte seine Freunde ganz genau. Seine Selbstzweifel, ob er nun ein Monster war oder nicht, waren für den Moment verschwunden, hatten keinen Platz bei den Sorgen, die er sich um seine Freunde machte.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille in der Krankenstation Hogwarts, bis Peter die Stille durchbrach. „Moony, auch wenn das vielleicht der falsche Moment ist, aber ich wollte dir danken."

Verwirrt sah Remus den kleinsten der Rumtreiber an. „Wofür?"

„Naja", druckste er eine Weile herum. „Ich hab mir deinen Rat zu Herzen genommen. Ich dachte mir, du würdest nicht wollen, dass ich Amy ignoriere, nur weil du nicht da bist. Und… äh… wir sind jetzt zusammen", meinte Peter und wurde leicht rötlich um die Nase.

„Hey, das freut mich!", antwortete Remus und das erste echte Lächeln, seit er wieder da war, erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Unbemerkt von den acht Schülern hatte sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel leise geöffnet und drei Männer betraten den Raum. „Solltet ihr nicht in nicht einmal fünf Minuten im Unterricht sein?", fragte Patrick, einer der Männer lächelnd, als er das Bild der Freunde sah. Seine Tochter saß bei ihrem Freund auf der linken Kante des Bettes und hielt seine Hand. Harry und Ginny standen am Fußende und Harry hatte einen Arm um die Hüfte seiner Freundin geschlungen. James und Lily standen an der rechten Seite und Peter und Sirius standen einer jeweils links und einer rechts.

Erstaunt drehten die Schüler ihren Kopf in Richtung Tür. „Wir machen uns ja schon auf den Weg", antwortete Lily und sah die anderen auffordernd an.

„Wir kommen später wieder. Erhole dich gut", sagte Beccy und beugte sich leicht über Remus um ihm einen Kuss zu geben, aber dieser wich zurück und senkte daraufhin entschuldigend die Augen.

„Es… es… tut… mir leid. Ich kann noch nicht", murmelte er leise, fast nicht hörbar.

Beccy musste ihre aufkommenden Tränen unterdrücken. „Macht doch nichts. Wir haben Zeit, Rem", sagte sie sanft, jede Spur von Enttäuschung hatte sie aus ihrer Stimme verbannt. Noch einmal drückte sie seine Hand, bevor sie aufstand und mit den anderen den Krankensaal verließ.

Wehmütig sah Remus seinen Freunden hinterher. Er konnte sie zwar nicht so behandeln wie er es früher getan hatte, aber ihre Gesellschaft hatte ihm gut getan, auch wenn seine Schuldgefühle immer wieder an ihm nagten. So gerne hätte er James, Sirius und Peter umarmt, wie sie es früher schon getan hatten. Noch viel lieber hätte er allerdings Beccy geküsst, ihr mit einem einzigen Kuss gezeigt, wie sehr er sie liebte, sie sehr er sie vermisst hatte und wie sehr er sich nach ihr sehnte. Aber er hatte es nicht gekonnt. Beccy war so unglaublich rein und er, er war einfach nur ein dreckiger Werwolf, der so etwas wie die Irin nicht verdient hatte.

„Halt den Kopf hoch, Rem. Wir sehen uns später, okay?" James setzte zu einer Bewegung an, auf Remus' Arm zu klopfen, hielt sich aber im letzten Augenblick zurück und ließ den Arm wieder an seine Seite pendeln.

Remus nickte und schloss kurz darauf gequält die Augen. Er fühlte sich so erniedrigt, so falsch. Seine Freunde hatten einen Monat ohne ihn verbracht und nun kam er sich fremd vor, wie ein Aussätziger. Wenn sogar seine Freunde ihm nicht mehr vertrauten, ihm nicht erzählten, was passiert war und sich stattdessen heimliche, aber umso vielsagendere Blicke zu warfen? Ihm nicht einmal mehr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfen konnten?

Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst und wollte nicht, dass andere darunter leiden mussten. Was hatte er erwartet? Seine Freunde hatten ihre Mittagspause für ihn geopfert, gaben sich alle Mühe, ihre eigenen Ängste und Probleme beiseite zu schieben und sich nur über ihn und seine Anwesenheit zu freuen und was tat er? Er versank in Selbstmitleid! Seit wann dachte er denn an erster Stelle an sich, als an seine Freunde? Hatten die Gedanken an sie ihn nicht all die Zeit in dieser grausamen Zelle aufrecht gehalten? Selbst, als er aufgeben wollte? War er nicht bereit gewesen, für sie zu sterben?

„Remus?", hörte er eine entfernte Stimme. Sie war männlich, sogleich verkrampfte er sich. Was, wenn sie ihn gefunden hatten? Wenn sie ihn holen wollten, wenn sie –

„Remus? Wir sind es, Albus, Patrick und Liam, wir… wir tun dir nichts, Remus. Es ist alles in Ordnung, du bist in Sicherheit."

Remus bemühte sich zu atmen, die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. Sie klang sympathisch. Sie klang beruhigend. Er spürte, wie sein Brustkorb sich etwas weitete, er konnte wieder besser atmen.

Mühevoll blinzelte er, versuchte sich auf die Zimmerdecke zu konzentrieren, die Panik wich langsam zurück.

_Himmel, Remus, soll es wirklich so weiter gehen?_, fragte er sich und zwang sich, die Augen offen zu halten.

„Remus, ganz ruhig. Wir werden dir nichts tun, wir kommen nur so nah, wie du es zulässt, in Ordnung?" Nun sprach eine zweite Stimme, die Remus ebenfalls kannte.

Er atmete noch immer schwer, er spürte die Eisenketten um sein Herz, doch er wollte sie sprengen, wollte nicht, dass sie ihm die Luft abschnürten, ihn lähmten, der Panik neue Wege bereiteten.

Er wollte etwas sagen, wollte den Kopf drehen, doch er schaffte es nicht einmal zu blinzeln oder seinen trockenen Mund zu öffnen. Seine Hände krallten sich schmerzhaft in die Bettdecke, er spürte, wie seine Waden und Füße sich verkrampften.

„Remus", hörte er wieder seinen Namen, nun sprach eine weitere Männerstimme, links von ihm. Ein weiterer Herzschlag, in dem die Panik Zentimeterweise weiter kroch.

„Wir sind zu dritt hier. Albus, Liam und ich, Patrick. Du bist in Hogwarts, Remus, in Sicherheit, niemand kann dir etwas tun. Niemand wird dir hier etwas tun, wir wollen nur mit dir reden. Nicht mehr. Nur reden."

Remus zwang sich, gegen die Ketten anzukämpfen, er wollte sich endlich befreien.

Kurz schloss er die Augen, doch die Dunkelheit, die dadurch entstand, schien alles nur schlimmer zu machen. Schnell öffnete er sie wieder, sah diesmal jedoch nicht starr an die Decke, sondern zwang sich, zum Fußende zu blicken. Er erkannte das Bettgestell, die Wand dahinter. Links im Blickfeld eine verschwommene Gestalt, die er jedoch nicht weiter fixieren konnte. Noch nicht.

So ließ er seinen Blick weiter wandern, hinüber zur Wand, an dem Rand eines Gemäldes entlang. Eine weitere Person, wieder änderte er die Richtung.

Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass es ihn beruhigte. Er erkannte das Zimmer, sie hatten Recht. Er war wirklich in Hogwarts, dies war unverkennbar der Krankenflügel.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass es kein Traum ist?", schaffte er es leise zu fragen. Er wollte niemanden direkt ansehen, ehe er nicht wusste, ob es Realität war.

„Ich versichere dir, dass es keiner ist, Remus. Du bist wach und du bist in Hogwarts. Du bist frei."

Remus erkannte diese Stimme, sie gehörte Beccys Vater. Er erinnerte sich, dass dieser Mann Auror war. Und Auroren kämpften gegen Todesser, gegen jene Leute, die –

„Frei?", hörte er sich selbst sagen, woher kam seine Stimme? War er nicht eben noch völlig in Panik aufgelöst gewesen?

Seit wann konnte er beinahe ohne Probleme atmen, zitterte nicht mehr?

„Frei, ganz genau."

Es war nun Albus, der gesprochen hatte. Endlich schaffte Remus es, seinen Blick von der Wand und dem Bilderrahmen zu lösen. Er erkannte einen silbernen Bart, der sehr lang war. Dazu langes Haar und ein gutmütiges Gesicht, zwei wache, freundliche Augen, die ihn durch die Gläser einer Brille mit halbmondförmigen Gläsern ansahen.

„Professor Dumbledore", stieß er erleichtert hervor. Plötzlich war das beklemmende Gefühl weg, er konnte frei atmen, keine Angst, die ihn mehr lähmte. Er sah sich um.

„Liam, Patrick", sagte er und schaffte es tatsächlich zu lächeln. Die drei Männer lächelten zurück, der Ausdruck in Remus' Augen sprach Bände. Er hatte es geschafft, die Panik war besiegt.

„Ja, Remus, wir sind es. Du hast es geschafft. Du hast Voldemort die Stirn geboten und hast seinen Imperius-Fluch mit Hilfe deiner Freunde gebrochen und bist nun wieder frei und brauchst keine Angst mehr haben, dass dir etwas passiert", sagte Patrick einfühlsam. Die pure Erleichterung sprach aus dem Auroren. Er war nicht nur froh, dass der Schüler Remus Lupin wieder da war, nein er war auch froh, dass der Freund seiner Tochter wieder da war. Mittlerweile hatte er begriffen, dass Beccy diesen jungen Mann im Bett vor ihm liebte und er verstand sie. Denn er musste zugeben, dass auch er keinen Werwolf mehr in ihm sah, sondern einen jungen Mann, der für seine Freunde alles tun würde, einen Mann, der jedem freundlich begegnete und diesem versuchte zu helfen, wo es nur ging.

Remus sah die drei an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. Und auch die Blicke der drei Männer ihm gegenüber hatten sich verändert. Waren sie zuvor noch vorsichtig und zurückhaltend, abwartend gewesen, so waren sie nun freundlich und warm, wahre Freude sprach aus ihnen, jene Gefühle, die Remus nur schwer begreifen konnte. Er wusste, er war noch nicht bereit, es selbst zu spüren, sein erster Schritt war, die Panik hinter sich zu lassen. Das hatte er geschafft.

Albus trat einen Schritt vor, ohne seinen Schuler aus den Augen zu lassen. Als er erkannte, dass Remus nicht ängstlich zurück wich, holte er Luft und setzte mit ruhiger Stimme an zu erklären, weshalb sie überhaupt gekommen waren.

„Du kennst Liam und Patrick, Remus. Und du weißt, dass sie nicht nur als Väter von Beccy und James hier sind, sondern auch als Auroren." Er hielt inne, um Remus die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich das einzustellen, was nun unweigerlich kommen würde.

Dieser schluckte kurz und nickte dann. Obwohl sein Blick eine Spur starrer war, wurde er nicht wieder panisch, sondern blieb fest auf die Wand gerichtet. Zögerlich nickte er als Zeichen, dass er wusste, was kommen würde und das er sein bestes versuchen würde um das Kommende durchzustehen.

Liam und Patrick zogen sich jeweils einen Stuhl auf die rechte Bettseite heran, während Albus sich zu der linken Seite von Remus' Bett setzte.

Mühsam konzentrierte Remus sich auf die beiden Auroren. Sie verurteilten ihn nicht, sie warteten einfach auf seine Antworten. Ohne ihnen eine Wertung zu geben.

Remus atmete noch einmal tief durch. Dann nickte er.

Es war Liam, welcher als erster sprach. „Remus, kannst du uns sagen, wo du gewesen bist?"

Angesprochener schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, leider nicht. Es war ein dunkler, mir unbekannter, fensterloser Raum, in dem ich nach dem Vollmond aufwachte und ich… ich war schon wieder verwandelt, als ich dort heraus kam. Dann war ich plötzlich in der Heulenden Hütte…" Seine Stimme war leise, aber überraschend fest, was ihn selbst erstaunte.

„Wenn du dort aufgewacht bist, heißt, es, dass der Raum, das Haus, nicht weit weg sein kann, denn ihr müsst ihn zu Fuß erreicht haben", überlegte Patrick, Remus nickte.

Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder an den Schrei, den er gehört hatte, Beccys Schrei. „Er muss… nicht weit vom Schloss liegen, denke ich. Es mag komisch klingen, aber ich konnte den Wald durch die Wände riechen, beinahe spüren. Und ich konnte… ich habe… ich habe Beccy und Harry gehört. Sie waren da, obwohl sie mich nicht gefunden haben. Aber ich konnte sie hören und wenn ich ihnen das sage, müssten sie euch zu dem Haus führen können."

Irritiert sahen die drei den in der Mitte Liegenden an. „Was meinst du damit, sie waren bei dir?", fragte Patrick alarmiert.

Unruhig rutschte Remus hin und her. Offenbar hatten weder Harry noch Beccy etwas davon erzählt. Also hatten sie keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er dort gewesen war. Ein leiser Stich der Enttäuschung, den er sich nicht erklären konnte, durchfuhr ihn.

„Es muss Nacht gewesen sein, wenn ich meinen Instinkten trauen kann. Ich hatte zwar kein Fenster, aber ich hörte die Geräusche der Nacht, die Geräusche des Waldes. In einer Nacht jedoch, vor wenigen Tagen, erklangen zwei Vogelschreie. Ich kenne nur einen Phönix außer dem Ihren, Professor", sagte er nun an Dumbledore gewandt, „und ich glaubte nicht, dass dieser zusammen mit Beccy – ihren Schrei erkannte ich ganz sicher – nach mir suchen würde. Also musste es Harry sein."

Beinahe verlegen sah er auf die Decke seines Bettes und knetete seine Hände. Er spürte, wie er begann zu schwitzen, ihm wurde heiß.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Remus", hörte er Liam sagen und entspannte sich etwas. „Wir hätten damit rechnen müssen, dass sie es tun werden und sie werden keinen Ärger deswegen bekommen. Du hast nichts Falsches gesagt, okay?"

Remus nickte, schloss kurz die Augen und sah dann wieder auf.

„Weißt du, wer alles in dem Haus war?", fragte Patrick. Er schien hoch konzentriert, um alle Informationen sofort verarbeiten zu können, ganz der professionelle Auror.

Remus richtete seinen Blick an die Wand, suchte haltlos nach einem Fluchtpunkt. Er wollte diese Gesichter nicht vor sich sehen, wollte nicht daran denken, was sie getan hatten, aber er musste es tun.

„Greyback", flüsterte er tonlos, doch es schwang auch Wut und Hass in seiner Stimme mit, ebenso wie Scham, ihm unterlegen gewesen zu sein, Angst, dass der Alptraum sich wiederholte…

Die drei Augenpaare wurden nun sehr wachsam, sie speicherten jede Geste, jeden Blick, jede Reaktion auf einen Namen, wie Remus damit umging. Das verriet ihnen mehr als der Name selbst.

Niemand fragte nach, sie ließen ihm Zeit, sich zu sammeln und allein die Kraft zu finden, weiter zu sprechen.

„Dann war da noch ein… eine junge Frau, sie hatte Locken… er nannte sie Eleonora McCarthy. Sie war diejenige, die mich im Wald abfing, die mich auf die letzte Vollmondnacht vorbereitete, meine Wunden heilte." Wieder brach er ab, er schämte sich noch immer, dass er dieser Fremden einfach gefolgt war, wie unter einem Bann, ohne zu zögern. Er hatte seine Freunde zurück gelassen, hatte sie alle allein gelassen.

„Also war sie ebenfalls eine Werwölfin", stellte Liam halblaut fest und nickte wie als Zeichen, dass er diese Information aufgenommen hatte wie ein weiteres Puzzleteil.

„Ja", krächzte Remus, ihm war mittlerweile kalt. Er spürte, wie er begann zu zittern, wie er sich verkrampfte und langsam aber sicher den Kampf gegen die Erinnerungen verlor.

„Eine Frage noch", sagte Dumbledore, Remus atmete tief durch. Er war dem Schulleiter dankbar, diese eine Frage würde er überstehen und dann war es geschafft.

„Gut, eine letzte Frage", murmelte Liam, anscheinend auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit seinem Partner, welcher daraufhin wieder zu Remus sah. Dann fragte der Schwarzhaarige: „Was wollten sie von dir? Weißt du, was der eigentliche Grund war?"

Remus versteifte sich für einen Moment. Ihm brach der kalte Schweiß aus, er zitterte nun heftiger, traute seiner Stimme nicht mehr.

„Ich… ich glaube, ich war nicht das eigentliche Ziel. Eher Mittel zum Zweck. Sie wollten Professor Dumbledore schaden, ihn in Misskredit bringen und dann stürzen. Sie wollten für Unruhe unter den Schülern sorgen, sie wollten James angreifbar machen, wo er doch nun Lord ist. Sie wollten die Aurorenschaft wie Trottel dastehen lassen. Deshalb haben sie versucht, mich auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Ich sollte wie sie werden und um das zu erreichen, war ihnen jedes Mittel Recht. Aber ich habe nicht nachgegeben. Also haben sie mich mit einem Imperius in den Wald geschickt, dass ich… dass ich einen Schüler aus Hogwarts töte, damit ich endlich ein richtiger Werwolf würde, wie sie sagten. Doch ich habe es nicht getan, oder? Ich habe niemanden verletzt, oder? Es geht doch allen gut, ich bin kein – " Die Panik kroch erneut durch seine Glieder, er krallte sich in die Bettdecke, Horrorvisionen spielten sich vor seinen Augen ab.

„Remus, ganz ruhig. Du hast niemanden getötet, es ist nichts passiert. Es ist alles gut, wir sind fertig", versuchte Patrick den aufgelösten Jungen zu beruhigen. Bestürzt sahen die beiden Auroren und der Direktor sich an und ließen Madam Pomfrey den Vortritt. Behutsam flößte sie Remus einen Beruhigungstrank an und maß sie mit strafenden Blicken.

Erschöpft ließ Remus sich in die Kissen zurück sinken. Eine wohlige Schläfrigkeit überkam ihn. Ein letztes Mal sah er den Vater seiner Freundin an.

„Ich wäre für sie gestorben", murmelte er, eher er die Augen schloss und sein Atem gleichmäßig wurde.

Geschockt sahen sich die vier Erwachsenen an. Hatten sie das eben richtig verstanden? Hatte Remus wirklich gesagt, dass er für seine Freunde gestorben wäre?

„Was musste der arme Junge nur alles durchmachen", flüsterte Madam Pomfrey. Sie rückte die Decke zurecht, ehe sie den Männern ein Zeichen gab und diese immer noch völlig erstarrt den Krankenflügel verließen und sich die Heilerin in ihr Büro begab.

* * *

Remus flog. Er wusste nicht, wie er es tat, aber er war schwerelos und an seinem Rücken konnte er riesige Schwingen ausmachen. Diese trugen ihn über die Landschaft, die nur aus verschwommenen Farben zu bestehen schien.

Plötzlich jedoch wurde das Bild klarer. Er erkannte Hogwarts, seine Freunde, welche zu ihm aufsahen und die er beschützen wollte. Seine Eltern, die ihm sagten, wie stolz sie auf ihn waren. Mitschüler, Lehrer.

Dann änderte sich die Szene und um ihn herum wurde es düster. Er spürte die Anstrengung des Fliegens, jeder Flügelschlag war ein Kraftakt und schwerer als der vorherige. Doch er flog weiter, wenn er auch mit jedem Meter sank. Und je näher er dem Boden kam, je deutlicher erkannte er seine Peiniger, die in der Dunkelheit auf ihn warteten. Greyback streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und Remus spürte, wie in einem Flügel etwas schmerzhaft riss. Einige Federn hatten sich gelöst und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit.

Eleonora lachte laut und nannte ihn einen Feigling, riss ihm weitere Federn aus, Remus spürte, wie er immer schwächer wurde.

Nun stand er Voldemort gegenüber, der ihn höhnisch ansah, die roten, zu Schlitzen verengten Augen waren direkt auf ihn gerichtet, schienen ihn zu verbrennen, seinen Flügel zu versengen.

„_Wie kann ich dir den Tod verwehren, wenn du so sehr darum bittest – "_

Als der grüne Strahl des Fluches seinen Körper erreichte, saß Remus mit hämmerndem Herzen und zitternden Gliedern im Bett und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie man atmete.

Kraftlos ließ er sich zurück sinken und seufzte, der Alptraum war vorüber. Es war vorbei, weder Voldemort, noch Eleonora noch Greyback waren in seiner Nähe.

_Ich bin gefallen,_

_die Flügel sind gestutzt._

_Kann nicht mehr fliegen,_

_bin abgestürzt._

_Nun sitz ich hier_

_Gebrochen und allein._

_Will doch nur_

_Ein freier Engel sein._


	84. Ein Schritt aus der Dunkelheit

(Beccy) *Kommt freudestrahlend auf die Bühne gestolpert. Haare sind noch feucht vom Duschen.* Hallo Leute! *kichert* Wie geht es euch? Also mir geht es so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich wollte euch nur kurz das neue Kapitel vorbeibringen, muss auch gleich wieder weg. Die ähm... Dusche ruft *grinst* Die Autoren bedanken sich für die lieben Kommis, die sie bekommen haben und auch wir bedanken uns für euer Feedback. *Kapitel verteilt und winkt* BYEEEEE! *wieder von der Bühne verschwindet.*

**Hinweis**: dies ist ein P-18 Chap!

_**Kapitel 83**_

**Ein Schritt aus der Dunkelheit**

Es vergingen drei Tage, bis Remus den Krankenflügel verlassen durfte. Beinahe bedauerte er es, bedeuteten die weißen Krankenhausbetten und der schützende Vorhang doch vor allem Ruhe und Sicherheit.

Nun stand er mit zitternden Beinen auf einem der steinernen Gänge und wusste nicht, wohin er gehen sollte. Seine Freunde waren noch für mindestens eine Stunde beim Unterricht. Er würde also mehr als sechzig Minuten Zeit haben sich auszumalen, wie diese Begegnung ablaufen würde.

So oft hatte er geträumt, sich so sehr gewünscht, dass es Wirklichkeit wurde. Dass er endlich frei war. Und nun? Nun _war_ er wirklich frei und wusste zu seiner eigenen Bestürzung nicht, was er nun tun sollte.

Die Gänge Hogwarts' waren leer und einsam. Es war ein unwirkliches Gefühl über die Steinböden zu gehen, welche ihm so kalt erschienen, so namenlos.

Was hatte er erwartet? Dass nach seiner Rückkehr alles war wie früher? Dass er auf einen Schlag alles vergessen konnte, was er die letzten Wochen erlebt hatte und nun sein vergleichweise sorgloses Leben als Schüler der Abschlussklasse wieder aufnehmen konnte?

Dieses Leben war ihm erschreckend fremd. War er wirklich nur einen Monat fort gewesen? Es kam ihm wie Jahre vor, wie ein anderes Leben, an welches er sich nur wie durch einen Nebel erinnern konnte.

Er trat auf einen Gang mit großen Fensterbögen. Immer noch innerlich gelähmt stützte er die Hände an dem bereiten Sims ab und blickte auf die Ländereien, die sanft welligen Hügel. Hagrids Hütte ragte vertraut hinter einer Kuppe auf, doch weiter traute Remus sich nicht zu sehen. Er wusste, was dann kam, daher wandte er schnell den Blick ab, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, mit dem Verbotenen Wald konfrontiert zu werden.

Remus fühlte eine verwirrende Mischung aus Wut, Frucht, Scham, aber auch endlose Erleichterung und Freude, wieder hier zu sein. Zumindest glaubte er es zu fühlen, _sollte_ es fühlen.

Doch diese Freude erreichte sein Herz nicht.

Stumm setzte er seinen Weg fort, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel zu haben. In ihm war alles leer. Stumpf. Ausgebrannt.

Beunruhigt fragte er sich, warum er beim Anblick dieses Schlosses, welches sieben Jahre lang sein zweites Zuhause gewesen war, überhaupt nichts zu empfinden schien. Wie eine gefühllose Marionette, dachte er und verließ das Schloss. Befreit atmete er auf, als ihm erst jetzt bewusst wurde, wie sehr die dicken Mauern ihn eingeengt hatten.

Seine Augen suchten aus unbestimmtem Grund den Himmel ab. Lose Schäfchenwolken zogen vorüber und Remus überkam der plötzliche Wunsch, eine von ihnen zu sein. Endlose Kilometer, weit über allem schwebend und jegliche Last einfach zurück lassend.

Die Sonne schien und Remus sog ihre Wärme auf wie ein Schwamm, spürte jeden Sonnenstrahl und verbannte jegliche Gedanken an die feuchte, modrige Dunkelheit in die letzten Winkel seines Hirns.

Da er nicht wusste, wohin er gehen sollte, setzte er sich auf die Steinstufen und wartete. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, worauf. Vielleicht darauf, dass der Unterricht zu Ende sein würde. Vielleicht einfach darauf, dass sich endlich dieses vertraute Gefühl einstellte, von dem er wusste, dass er es vor einem Monat noch gekannt hatte.

Vielleicht wartete er auch auf gar nichts.

Mit einem Mal graute ihm bei dem Gedanken, dass bald die Gänge voller Schüler sein würden. So sehr er sich in Gefangenschaft nach seinen Freunden gesehnt hatte, so sehr sehnte er sich jetzt nach Ruhe, Einsamkeit. Niemand, der ihm Fragen stellte, niemand, der ihn unbedacht berührte, wenn Remus nicht darauf vorbereitet war.

Niemand, der seine Narben der Folter sah. Weder die körperlichen, noch die seelischen.

Niemand, den er mit seiner Panik enttäuschen konnte.

Nein, er wollte einfach allein sein, bis er nicht mehr Gefahr lief, jedes Mal eine Angstattacke zu bekommen, sobald jemand ihn auch nur ansah.

Remus verbarg seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. So phantastisch er sich seine Freiheit stets ausgemalt hatte, so trostlos erschien sie ihm jetzt. Was war nur aus ihm geworden?

In dem Moment erklangen fröhliche Stimmen hinter ihm, er wäre beinahe zusammen gezuckt. Gerade, als er aufstehen wollte, spürte er, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er drehte sich alarmiert um, sein Körper war zur Flucht bereit.

Es war Beccy. Sie stand oben an der Treppenstufe und sah ihn einfach nur an. Remus erkannte den Gefühlssturm in ihren Augen. Verzweiflung, Sehnsucht und Angst. Fragend und bittend sah sie ihn an, er nickte. Sein Herz begann zu klopfen, doch dieses Mal war es begleitet von einem angenehmen Gefühl.

Der Strom der anderen Schüler rauschte hinter ihnen vorbei in die Große Halle oder die einzelnen Gemeinschaftsräume. Eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort, es war ein gemeinsames Schweigen.

Beccy räusperte sich, ehe sie sprach und Remus fühlte sich ein bisschen wie bei ihrem ersten

Date. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist", sagte sie mit so fester Stimme wie möglich.

Remus sagte nichts, sondern berührte sacht mit seiner linken Hand ihre Rechte. Ganz zaghaft, als wäre sie aus dünnem Glas, streichelte er über ihrem Handrücken.

Das war alles, was er ihr im Moment geben konnte.

Beccy schluckte alles hinunter, was sie eigentlich so gern tun wollte. Ihn küssen, streicheln, fest halten und nie wieder gehen lassen. Ihm sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte, vermisst hatte und wie leer ihr Leben ohne ihn gewesen war.

Doch sie sagte nichts von alledem und schwieg, genoss die sanfte, scheue Berührung Remus' an ihrer Hand und wünschte, dieser Moment möge niemals enden.

Remus war schon immer ein sehr stiller Mensch gewesen. Doch nun hatten seine Augen jeglichen Glanz verloren. Seine Stimme klang monoton, wenn er sprach und seine Bewegungen waren seltsam abgehackt.

Beccy hätte am liebsten laut geschrien. Remus war drei Tage wieder da. Drei Tage, in denen sie ihn besucht hatte, drei Tage, in denen Remus sich Millimeterweise ins Leben zurück tastete. Sie wollte ihm so gern helfen, doch er schien alles abzuwehren, konnte sie weder direkt ansehen, doch in den Arm nehmen.

Und doch sorgte diese kleine Berührung, die von ihm ausgegangen war, dafür, dass Beccy einen Klos im Hals hatte. Sie wusste, was diese Berührung ihr sagte.

_Gib mir Zeit_. _Ich liebe dich, aber gib mir Zeit in mein Leben zurück zu finden._

Beccy wusste, dass es ihr sehr enorm schwer fallen würde, diesen Wunsch zu respektieren. Ihre stille Sehnsucht, welcher sie jedoch nicht erlaubte, die Überhand zu gewinnen, wuchs mit jeder Minute. Sie saßen direkt nebeneinander, sagten jedoch kein Wort. Sie sahen sich noch nicht einmal in die Augen und das einzige, was sich berührte, waren ihre Hände.

Mit einem Mal wurde all dies unerträglich.

„Remus", sagte sie mit beherrschter Stimme und zwang ihn, sie nun endlich anzusehen. Doch er wich ihm Blick noch immer aus. „Bitte, sieh mich an. Was immer auch passiert sein mag, ich bin da. Rede mit mir, ich höre dir gerne zu. Lass mich…lass mir zumindest eine Chance, dir den Schmerz zu erleichtern. Ich… ich komme mir so hilflos vor, während du kein Wort sagst und stumm leidest. Ich weiß, es… es sind erst drei Tage, aber… ich wollte einfach, dass du weißt, dass ich da bin."

Plötzlich beschämt, brach sie ab. Sie hatte keineswegs ungeduldig klingen wollen, aber sie wollte ihm irgendwie helfen, ihm all seinen Schmerz und Alpträume abnehmen und vor allem beschützen, was ihm Kummer bereitete. Aber sie wusste, dass sie das nicht konnte und das machte sie beinahe wahnsinnig.

Remus schrie innerlich auf, als er diese Worte hörte. Er liebte Beccy, er begehrte sie. Er bewunderte sie für ihre Stärke, während er selbst sich so schwach und klein vorkam, dass er sich fragte, wieso Beccy ihn immer noch sehen konnte, wo er selbst am liebsten unsichtbar gewesen wäre.

Er schämte sich für diese Schwäche, fühlte sich seltsam hohl. Als würde er alles durch ein Fernglas beobachten, das er nicht bedienen konnte. So war er gezwungen, alles aus der Distanz zu betrachten, denn wenn er Nähe zuließe, verschwammen die Konturen und er wäre nicht mehr fähig, sich zurecht zu finden und drohte, die Kontrolle, die Orientierung zu verlieren. Sich selbst zu verlieren.

Er musste sich diesen Abstand bewahren, mit dem er seit seiner Wiederkehr alles betrachtete. Die Gewissheit, sein Leben selbst leben zu können, sich selbst wieder wahr zu nehmen. Zu wissen, dass er noch nicht unsichtbar war.

Er wusste, dass er seine Freunde ausschloss. Sie fassten ihn mit Samthandschuhen an und wenn sie mit ihm sprachen, taten sie es stets in einer Tonlage, die nur zu gut verriet, wie unwohl sie sich in dieser Situation fühlten, nicht wussten, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollten.

Natürlich gab Remus sich selbst die Schuld und fragte sich leise, ob er ihnen dies alles erspart hätte, wenn er nicht zurück gekommen wäre? Wenn Greyback ihn einfach getötet hätte –

„Kommst du mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum?" Beccys Stimme klang weit weg, obwohl sie direkt neben ihm saß. Er drückte ihre Hand und versuchte zu lächeln, nickte und erhob sich, um ihr zu folgen.

Mechanisch ließ er sich von Beccy in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum ziehen. Langsam klärten sich seine Gedanken wieder und je näher sie dem Gryffindorturm kamen, desto mehr war er im Hier und Jetzt.

Kaum hatten sie der fetten Dame das Passwort genannt, schallten ihnen auch schon laute Stimmen entgegen. Remus zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Er hatte Lärm noch nie sonderlich gemocht, besonders nicht, wenn der Vollmond in der Nähe war und da war es egal, ob er in ein paar Tagen kommen würde oder schon ein paar Tage vorbei war. Aber jetzt in diesem Moment ertrug er den Lärm noch weniger.

Aber nicht nur der Lärm machte ihm zu schaffen, auch die vielen Menschen, die ihn jetzt, wo er den Raum betrat, anstarrten, als wäre er das siebte Weltwunder. Aber er schluckte die Gefühle für den Moment hinunter. _Wenn ich versuchen will normal am Leben teilzunehmen, dann muss ich auch das hier durchstehen_, dachte er.

„Rem!", rief James überrascht und erfreut, wollte schon auf ihn zueilen und in den Arm nehmen, hielt sich aber im letzten Moment zurück. „Hat Poppy dich endlich gehen lassen? Wurde aber auch Zeit. Mann, klasse, dass du wieder da bist!" Es waren etwas unbeholfene Worte, das spürte Remus. Wie gern wäre er seinem besten Freund um den Hals gefallen, hätte sich mit ihm gefreut. Doch plötzlich wollte er nur noch weg, spürte, wie die Angst in ihm flackerte.

Wieso hatte er auf einmal so viel Angst?

„Beccy, endlich", sagte James quer durch die fast totenstille die gerade im Raum herrschte. „Hast du vergessen, dass wir Training haben?"

„Nein, aber...", sagte Beccy und sah hin- und her gerissen zu ihrem Freund, welcher an ihrer Seite stand.

James verstand diesen Blick und seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass du jetzt viel lieber Zeit mit Remus verbringen würdest, aber wir haben Sonntag ein Spiel und nach dem katastrophalen Training letzte Woche können wir es uns nicht leisten, dieses Training ausfallen zu lassen. Besonders jetzt nicht, wo Danny verletzt ist. Es geht ihm zwar besser, aber bis Sonntag ist er nicht fit."

Ergeben nickte Beccy. Sie wusste, dass James Recht hatte, aber etwas in ihr sträubte sich von Remus' Seite zu weichen. Etwas in ihr sagte ihr immer wieder, dass wenn sie ging, sich Remus in Luft auflösen würde. Dass er gar nicht wirklich hier war, sondern dass es nur ihr Wunsch war, der ihn oder besser ein Abbild von ihm, an ihrer Seite stehen ließ.

Sie wusste, dass diese Gedanken unlogisch waren, aber sie konnte sie einfach nicht abstellen. So sah sie ein letztes Mal in die braunen Augen ihres Freundes, welche sie so traurig und verletzlich ansahen und suchte ihre Quidditchsachen zusammen, ehe sie mit James zum Feld ging, wo die anderen schon auf sie warteten.

James warf Beccy immer wieder Seitenblicke zu, während sie neben einander her gingen. Sie wirkte nervös, knetete ihre Hände und nestelte an ihrer Kleidung herum. Ihre Augen suchten ständig ein neues Ziel, nichts war zu sehen von der souveränen Kapitänin, die alles im Griff hatte. Sie war anscheinend ziemlich überfordert mit der Situation und James beschloss, sie später darauf anzusprechen. Doch nun würde er sein bestes tun, sie beim Training zu unterstützen und er hoffte, dass Remus ihnen ihren plötzlichen Aufbruch nicht übel nahm.

Schnell gingen beide über die Ländereien dem Stadion entgegen. Vom weiten sahen beide schon, dass der Rest der Mannschaft schon in der Luft war und sich warm machte und so stiegen die beiden Siebtklässer, kaum dass sie am Eingang des Stadions standen, auf ihre Besen und flogen ihren Kameraden entgegen.

„Los, alle auf eure Positionen, jeder weiß, was er zu tun hat", rief Beccy, als sie die anderen erreicht hatten. James beobachtete lächelnd, wie scheinbar ein Teil ihrer inneren Anspannung von ihr abgefallen war, kaum, dass sie ihren Besen bestiegen hatte.

„Sean, du nimmst Dannys Platz ein. Wirf erst einmal ein paar Strafstöße, damit auch Thomas auf Betriebstemperatur kommt. Und wir, Brad, werden unserem Harry einmal zeigen, was es heißt unter einer Flut von Klatschern einen Schnatz zu fangen." Sie grinste in die Runde und jeder aus dem Team nickte, nachdem er seine Aufgabe erhalten hatte.

Die Bälle waren schnell aus den Kisten befreit und James schnappte sich den Quaffel. Harry versuchte dem Schnatz mit den Augen zu folgen, aber dieser flog so geschickt, dass Harry einen Moment von der Sonne geblendet wurde und ihn somit aus den Augen verlor. Aber er hatte auch nicht wirklich Zeit zu suchen, denn schon flogen gleich zwei Klatscher auf ihn zu.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig wich er ihnen aus, als bereits der nächste Klatscher frontal auf ihn zu raste. Harry schlug einen Haken und wich nach links aus, legte sich auf die Seite um einem weiteren Klatscher zu entgehen.

Währenddessen sah er sich hastig nach dem Schnatz um, konnte ihn jedoch nirgends entdecken.

Die Jäger auf der anderen Seite warfen einen Strafstoß nach dem anderen und Thomas Parker, der Hüter der Gryffindor Mannschaft, tat sein bestes um diese abzuwehren.

„Fliegt doch einmal normale, schnell Angriffe. Wir spielen zwar gegen die Slytherins, aber ich denke auch ohne Strafstöße werden sie von Zeit zu Zeit vor meine Ringe kommen", rief Thomas den Jägern zu.

„Sicher, aber dir ist schon klar, dass du jetzt keinen einzigen mehr hältst, oder?", fragte James grinsend und flog mit Ginny und Sean auf die andere Seite des Feldes um einen normalen Angriff zu starten. Dabei mussten sie hin und wieder den Klatschern, mit welchen Beccy und Brad immer noch versuchten, Harry von der Suche nach dem Schnatz abzuhalten, ausweichen, aber dies war ihnen nur recht. Schließlich wussten sie in einem normalen Spiel auch nie, wann ihnen einer der Klatscher entgegen flog.

Trotz dieser Ablenkung flog der Quaffel in rasanter Geschwindigkeit von Hand zu Hand. Nur mit geübten Augen konnte man noch erkennen, wer den roten Ball gerade führte. Aber nicht nur der Quaffel änderte laufend seine Position, auch die Flieger überkreuzten sich ständig. Mal flog Ginny in der Mitte, dann wieder James oder auch Sean. Sie waren ohne Zweifel ein eingespieltes Team, auch wenn der dritte Stammjäger verletzt ausfiel, so hatte Sean doch immer mit gespielt und dies zahlte sich nun aus.

„Ha! Ich hab ihn!", erschall plötzlich die Stimme Harrys über den Platz und dieser hielt triumphierend den kleinen, goldenen Schnatz in die Höhe. Allerdings musste er sich im nächsten Moment unter einem Klatscher weg ducken und verlor ihn wieder.

„So ein Mist! Beccy, das war unfair!", beschwerte er sich, lachte dabei allerdings und machte sich schon wieder auf die Jagd nach dem Objekt seiner Begierde. Er spürte deutlich, dass sowohl Beccy als auch Brad zu den Klatscher flogen, um sie ihnen wieder auf den Hals zu hetzen, aber Harry kümmerte sich im Moment nicht um sie. Noch war keiner der beiden bei ihnen und so konnte er sich in aller Ruhe auf den Fang konzentrieren. Er beschleunigte seinen Nimbus 1500 auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit und wünschte sich, dass er seinen Feuerblitz unter dem Hintern hätte. Mit diesem wäre es sehr viel einfacher den Spielentscheidenden Ball zu fangen.

Aber er war nun einmal nicht im Jahr 1998 sondern im Jahr 1978. Es würde also noch fast zwanzig Jahre dauern, bis der Feuerblitz überhaupt gebaut werden würde. Immerhin hatte er schon den besten Besen, den es zu dieser Zeit gab.

Harry hörte ein Rauschen hinter sich, was sehr schnell näher kam, aber er ignorierte es, für ihn zählte in diesem Moment nur der Schnatz, der schon fast seine Fingerspitzen berührte. Noch einmal versuchte er den Besen zu beschleunigen und dann schaffte er es. Seine Hand schloss sich zum zweiten Mal um das kühle Metall. Schnell nahm er wieder beide Hände an das Fluggerät und zog den Besen hoch. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon flog der Klatscher an ihm vorbei, genau dort, wo keine Sekunde vorher noch Harrys Oberkörper gewesen war.

Schnell war Beccy bei ihm. „Jetzt weiß ich, wieso du schon in deinem ersten Jahr Sucher wurdest. Wow! Harry, das war wirklich klasse!", freute sie sich und rief alle Spieler zusammen.

Auch Brad zeigte sich beeindruckt von dem neuen Spieler, der scheinbar schon sein Leben lang Quidditch gespielt hatte. Ob alle Australier so gut waren?

„Gut, ich danke euch", begann die Kapitänin, die, wie James erleichtert fest stellte, nun wieder mit voller Konzentration in ihrem Element war. „Ich möchte, dass wir nun zwei Mannschaften bilden - und zwar ohne Torwarte. Jeder ist dafür verantwortlich, dass der Gegner die Torringe gar nicht erst erreicht. Der Torwart ist dann nur die letzte Hürde, wenn der Rest der Mannschaft versagt hat. Die Ravenclaws werden versuchen, genau das zu tun, sie werden uns ausspielen und dann erbarmungslos versuchen zu punkten. Das müssen wir verhindern - als Mannschaft, damit sie gar nicht erst zu Thomas vordringen können. Wir dürfen ihnen keinen Raum lassen. Verstanden? Dann los. Sean, James und Thomas spielen zusammen, sowie Ginny, Brad und ich. Harry, du wirst leider Pause machen müssen, da du Sucher bist. Aber wenn du magst, kannst du uns beobachten und auf Fehler achten?"

Alle stimmten mit ein und so fanden sich die Mannschaften. Auf den Schnatz wurde dieses Mal verzichtet, ebenso auf den Hüter. Jeder bekam ein Schlagholz und musste gleichzeitig den Quaffel fangen. Keine leichte Aufgabe, doch sie schafften es. Diejenigen, die den Quaffel hatten, mussten den anspielen, der gerade nicht von einem Klatscher angegriffen wurde und diesem dann den Rücken frei halten, sodass es zum nächsten Pass kam. Das Ganze war unglaublich schnell und scheinbar undurchschaubar, aber nach einigen Würfen hatten sie den Dreh raus. Obwohl es sehr schwer war, auf zwei Dinge gleichzeitig zu achten, merkten sie sehr bald, warum Beccy dieses Trainingsspiel verlangt hatte: es schärfte ihre Sinne, sowohl auf den Quaffel als auch auf die Klatscher zu achten. Dabei mussten sie die gegnerische Mannschaft ständig im Auge behalten, wer gerade dabei war was zu tun. Wer würde versuchen, ihnen den Quaffel weg zu nehmen und wer schlug als nächstes mit dem Schlagholz zu? All dies im Auge zu behalten war alles andere als einfach, erforderte ihre ganze Konzentration, mehr, als sie gewohnt waren. Aber sie wollten das Spiel am Sonntag um jeden Preis gewinnen und für diesen Pokal taten sie alles.

„Super, ich denke, das reicht!", rief Harry, nachdem sie etwa eine halbe Stunde auf diese Weise gespielt hatten. Schnell landeten alle vor ihm und Harry musste innerlich schmunzeln. Letzte Woche noch hatte Beccy mit ihm gemeckert, dass er sich so in das Training einmischte und nun ließ sie es nicht nur zu, sondern sie wollte es auch so. Schweigend reichte sie jedem der völlig ausgepumpten Spieler eine Wasserflasche.

Harry ließ ihnen ein paar Sekunden Verschnaufpause und begann dann seine Beobachtungen zu erklären. „Es war interessant zu zusehen, muss ich sagen. Erst habe ich nicht ganz verstanden, warum du so trainieren lässt, Beccy, aber nun ist es klar. Ich muss sagen, es sah von hier unten sehr gut aus. Allerdings habe ich auch leichte Kritik zu äußern. Sean, du musst mehr auf deinen Nebenmann achten, auch wenn der vielleicht gerade nicht den Quaffel hat. Ginny, bei dir sieht man, dass du Erfahrung mit starken Treibern hast und du selbst nie eine wärst, aber streng dich etwas mehr an, es reicht nicht nur als Jägerin und als Sucherin spitze zu sein, zumindest nicht, wenn man so wie Beccy trainiert." Harry zwinkerte seiner Freundin kurz zu und hoffte, dass sie die Anspielung auf Fred und George verstand, er wollte und konnte hier einfach nicht deutlicher werden. „James, auch du hast ein Problem mit den Klatschern, zumindest, wenn du sie selbst schlagen sollst, aber versuch es weiter, es hilft dir dabei, die Flugbahn besser einzuschätzen, wenn der Gegner einen auf dich los lässt. Brad, du solltest dringend etwas werfen üben, es ist nicht verkehrt, auch diese Position zu beherrschen. Vielleicht lernst du so etwas über die Flugmanöver der Jäger und kannst sie dann leichter von den Besen hauen. Thomas, du solltest, wenn du nicht bei den Ringen bist, nicht so viel mit den Füßen arbeiten. Aber auch da solltest du versuchen es zu verringern, denn ich konnte an ihnen immer sehen, in welche Richtung du fliegen willst. Und du, Beccy, klasse gespielt, man merkt deutlich, dass du schon beim Training von Profis zugesehen hast. Aber du brauchst noch etwas mehr Dynamik, Spritzigkeit, Explosivität beim Fliegen, du reagierst manchmal zu langsam. So, ich wäre fertig", sagte Harry und lachte verlegen.

„Ähm", räusperte sich Sean, „ich will mich nicht beschweren, du hast sicher Recht in all deinen Punkten und ich werde sicher mein Bestes tun, mich dahingehend zu verbessern - aber, woher weißt du das alles? Worauf du achten musst und so?" Sean war nicht der einzige, der ziemlich perplex wirkte, allerdings war er der erste, der seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

Harry lachte, diesmal aufrichtig. „Naja, zum einen wäre da meine Rolle als Sucher. Ich greife nie wirklich ins Spielgeschehen ein und habe oft genug Zeit, alle Spieler zu beobachten, ihre Manöver und Eigenarten. Da lernt man sehr schnell, gute von wenigen guten Spielern zu unterscheiden und die einzelnen Positionen gut einzuschätzen. Und zum anderen war ich ein Jahr lang Trainer meiner Mannschaft in... Australien." Das letzte Wort war ihm etwas schwer über die Lippen gekommen, doch er war es mittlerweile so gewöhnt, diesen Kontinent auf der anderen Seite des Erdballs als seine Heimat anzugeben, dass ihm diese Lüge kaum noch Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Am unbehaglichsten fühlte er sich, wenn jemand dabei war, der die Wahrheit kannte.

„Okay, aber noch bin ich hier die Trainerin", sagte Beccy grinsend und hatte nun wieder die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Mannschaft. „Harry, ich möchte dir vielmals danken. Ich habe dich gebeten, den Beobachter zu spielen, da ich weiß, dass du einiges von Quidditch verstehst und, wie du selbst sagtest, als Sucher eine Position hast, welche es dir erlaubt, das ganze Spiel zu betrachten anstatt nur auf deine eigene Rolle zu achten. Da ich dich als jemanden sehe, der einen guten Überblick über das Spiel hat, bin ich dir sehr dankbar für deine Einschätzung von uns. Das ist wirklich eine gute Hilfe für Sonntag." Harry nickte und grinste zurück, Beccy war erleichtert. Sie hatte sich entschuldigen wollen für ihren Ausraster beim letzten Training und Harry hatte es akzeptiert, was sie ungemein freute.

„So, ich hoffe, ihr nehmt euch Harrys Worte zu Herzen, sie können im Spiel entscheidend sein, wenn es darum geht, Fehler zu vermeiden. Aber ich glaube, für heute haben wir genug geschwitzt. Ihr wart super, es war ein hartes Training, aber ihr wart gut. Seid so gut am Sonntag und der Pokal gehört uns. Und jetzt ab mit euch unter die Duschen."

Einstimmiges Gemurmel wurde laut, alle verabschiedeten sich und flogen zu den getrennten Kabinen der Jungen und Mädchen.

Schnell waren sie fertig mit dem Duschen und geschlossen gingen sie zurück ins Schloss und in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Erst dort trennten sie sich. Harry, Ginny, James und Beccy gingen zu Peter, Sirius und Lily, welche zwei Sofas direkt beim Kamin besetz hielten. Erschrocken sah Beccy sich um, wo war Remus? Hatte die innere Stimme recht gehabt und er war gar nicht zurück gekommen?

„Wo... wo ist... Rem?", fragte sie leise flüsternd und immer wieder stockend.

„Keine Angst. Er ist, kurz nachdem ihr zum Training gegangen seid, in den Schlafsaal gegangen. Er wollte duschen und sich dann etwas hinlegen."

Erleichtert atmete die Irin einmal durch. „Ich gehe nach ihm sehen. Lasst ihr uns diese Zeit bitte? Wir kommen schon irgendwann wieder herunter. Aber... aber ich würde gerne mit ihm reden, in Ruhe, ohne all die anderen hier im Gemeinschaftsraum." Verständnisvoll nickten die Freunde und so verschwand Beccy schnellen Schrittes im Schlafsaal der Jungs. Ihren Besen hatte sie ungeachtet auf den Boden im Gemeinschafsraum gelegt, sie wusste, dass einer ihrer Teamkollegen schon darum kümmern würden.

Zaghaft klopfte sie an die Tür zum Schlafsaal, sie wollte Remus nicht erschrecken indem sie einfach so in den Raum platzte. Einen Moment wartete sie, doch eine Antwort erhielt sie nicht. Sie klopfte noch einmal, aber wieder bekam sie keine Antwort von ihrem Freund.

„Remus?", fragte sie durch die geschlossene Tür. Wieder blieb dahinter alles ruhig. Vielleicht schlief er und hörte sie deshalb nicht? So öffnete sie so leise wie möglich die Tür und trat in den Raum. Schnell blickte sie sich um, aber Remus konnte sie nirgends erkennen.

Panik stieg in ihr auf. Wo war er, war er wieder verschwunden? War der andere Werwolf zurück gekehrt und hatte ihn mitgenommen oder war der Imperius von Voldemort am Ende gar nicht gebrochen gewesen und er hatte ihn zu sich gerufen und Remus war diesem Ruf gefolgt?

Doch dann sah sie ein zusammen geknülltes Bündel am Ende seines Bettes. Beim näheren Hinsehen entpuppte es sich als Kleidung - die Kleidung, die Remus getragen hatte, als er aus dem Krankenflügel gekommen war. Also war er auf jeden Fall hier gewesen. Aber wo war er nun? Ratlos sah sie sich um, bis ihr Blick auf die Badezimmertür fiel. Erst jetzt hörte sie das gleichmäßige, leise Rauschen des Wassers.

Duschte Remus etwa immer noch?! Eine grausame Angst kroch in ihr hoch, wenn er sich in der Dusche etwas angetan hatte? Sie fluchte laut und war mit zwei Sätzen bei der Tür, welche sie schwungvoll aufriss. Doch was sie dann sah, nahm ihr allen Wind aus den Segeln. Dort saß er, ihr Remus, gepresst an eine Wand im Dampfgefüllten Raum, den nassen Kopf in die Hände gestützt, auf den Knien und weinte. Es war ein lautloses, schmerzhaftes Weinen, welches ihr die Kehle zuschnürte und sie abrupt an der Tür innehalten ließ.

Remus fuhr herum und seine Augen weiten sich mit Schrecken. „Beccy", flüsterte er, als er sie erkannte und schien sich panisch nach einem Fluchtweg umzusehen.

Kompromisslos zog Beccy ihren Pulli und ihre Hose aus und trat in den überfluteten Duschraum, in welchem Remus sich an die Wand drückte, als wolle er in ihr verschwinden.

„Remus", sagte sie leise, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu erschrecken. „Rem, ich bin es. Es ist alles gut, du musst keine Angst haben. Ich bin völlig unbewaffnet und habe nicht die kleinste Absicht, dir weh zu tun. Eher würde ich mir selbst etwas antun, als dir Schmerzen zuzufügen." Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen, sofern er dies zuließ, senkte jedoch den Blick nicht. Sie wusste, dass Remus' Verhalten auf den Werwolf in ihm zurück ging. Doch wenn sie Remus erreichen wollte, musste sie gegen diesen Werwolf in ihm angehen, durfte sich ihm nicht unterordnen. Dann hätte er gewonnen und Remus wäre verloren.

Sie sah, wie sein Blick erst schmal und dann weit wurde. „Nein!", krächzte er, „Nein, Beccy, tu das nicht. Ich... ich..." Er brach ab und senkte den Blick, konnte ihr nicht länger in die Augen sehen. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er sie liebte, sie brauchte, jetzt mehr denn je. Sie in den Arm nehmen und nie mehr los lassen, sie lieben -

Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm die Absurdität der Situation bewusst. Er stand zitternd und nackt vor seiner Freundin, welche nur Unterwäsche trug und mittlerweile ebenso nass war wie er, da das Wasser unerschöpflich aus dem Duschkopf prasselte und den ganzen Raum in Dampf hüllte.

Mit einem Mal war Remus sehr dankbar darüber - er wollte nicht, dass Beccy ihn so sah. Mit all seinen Narben, abgemagert und bleich von vier Wochen Dunkelheit... nein, das war sicher kein erhebender Anblick, er schämte sich seines Körpers. Wie konnte eine solch sportliche, attraktive junge Frau wie Beccy ihn attraktiv finden? Der hagere Werwolf, den Körper voller Narben und die Seele voller Geheimnisse.. nein, das war sicher niemand, mit dem jemand gern zusammen war.

In diesen Gedanken gefangen hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass seine Freundin näher gekommen war. Sie stand nun unmittelbar vor ihm und sah ihn einfach nur an. Langsam hob sie eine Hand, sodass er die Bewegung mit verfolgen konnte. Dann strich sie ihm über die Stirn, an der Schläfe entlang und schließlich über die Oberlippe. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung wich er nicht zurück. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen, als wären sie der Schlüssel zu allem, die Sicherheit, die er brauchte, sein letzter Anker vor der Dunkelheit.

Nein, Beccys Augen strahlten, erhellten seine Seele, in welche die Dunkelheit der Nacht sich gefressen hatte. Unbewusst lächelte er, Beccy erwiderte es. Ihrer beider Herzen klopften laut, es war alles neu und doch so vertraut.

„Ich liebe dich, Remus John Lupin", sagte sie eindringlich, sodass Remus schlucken musste. Als sie sich unendlich langsam vorbeugte um ihn zu küssen, schloss er die Augen, er wollte jetzt nur noch fühlen. Sanft schmeckte er ihre Lippen, spürte, wie sie sich an die seinen schmiegten, zart, fragend. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, erwiderte er den Kuss. Es war, als erwache er aus einem langen Schlaf, als er schließlich seine Arme hob und vorsichtig an ihren Hüften ablegte. Er spürte ihre Zungenspitze und öffnete seinen Mund, genoss den anschließenden Zungenkuss als wäre es sein Letzter. Noch nie, da war er sich sicher, hatte er Beccys Küsse derart intensiv erfahren, sanft und doch explosiv.

Als wäre sie das kostbarste Geschenk der Welt, strich er beinahe ehrfürchtig über ihre Seiten, erreichte den Verschluss ihres BHs an ihrem Rücken. Dort hielt er inne, war sich plötzlich seiner eigenen Nacktheit überdeutlich bewusst. Er versteifte sich und wollte sie von sich schieben, doch da ergriff sie seine Hand.

„Es ist okay, Rem", sagte sie und sah ihn beruhigend an. Remus schien sich immer unwohler zu fühlen, wollte sich ihrem Blick entziehen.

„Ich will... will nicht, dass du mich so siehst", flüsterte er und versuchte, seinen Körper mit seinen Armen zu verdecken. „Ich bin so dreckig, so... so..." Er brach ab und sah beschämt zu seinen Füßen, wollte am liebsten in einer Fliesenspalte verschwinden. Warum musste sie ihn so direkt ansehen, dass es ihn beinahe verglühte? Warum mussten ihre Küsse so wunderbar sein, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß? Nacktheit bekam für ihn eine ganz neue Bedeutung, hatte mit einem Mal so viele Facetten, dass er sie gar nicht alle zu erfassen vermochte. Er wusste nur: er fühlte sich in jeder erdenklichen Weise nackt und wusste absolut nicht, was er tun sollte. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst.

„Shhht", sagte Beccy und legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. „Du bist wunderschön, Remus. Weder dreckig, noch wertlos, noch sonst etwas negatives. Ich liebe dich und ich liebe dich ganz, wie du bist. Nicht nur einen Teil von dir. Ich liebe den Menschen, sowie den Werwolf in dir. Und ich liebe jede einzelne Narbe an deinem Körper. Sie erzählen Geschichten, wie sie entstanden sind. Du musst sie mir nicht erzählen und ich werde nicht fragen. Aber sie gehören zu dir und sind nichts, wofür du dich schämen musst, schon gar nicht mir gegenüber. In Ordnung?"

Remus' Blut rauschte so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er meinte, er müsste platzen. Beccy verachtete ihn nicht? Fand seine Narben nicht abstoßend, sondern bezeichnete ihn trotz seiner jämmerlichen Gestalt als _wunderschön_? Das musste ein Traum sein - ein sehr, sehr guter Traum. Er schluckte und nickte schließlich, ließ die Schulterm etwas entspannter sinken. Das Zittern wurde weniger, er lockerte die Arme um seinen Körper.

Er schloss kurz die Augen um tief durch zu atmen und war überrascht, als er im nächsten Moment Beccys Mund erneut auf dem seinen spürte. Leidenschaftlicher jetzt, doch noch immer zurück haltend, er wusste, sie wollte ihn nicht drängen. Er seufzte in den Kuss hinein und Beccy nutze dies um die Berührung ihrer Lippen zu intensivieren und benutzte ihre Zunge, um ihn leicht zu necken. Obwohl Remus beinahe reglos dastand, ließen ihn diese Küsse alles andere als kalt. Seine Hände machten sich langsam selbstständig, ruhten mal auf ihren Hüften, mal auf ihrer Wirbelsäule, mal auf ihren Schultern.

Beccy indes wanderte mit ihren Fingern über seine Brust. Den Kuss unterbrach sie schließlich und dann tat sie etwas, dass Remus überraschte: sie hauchte auf jede Narbe, welche sie mit ihren Fingern ertastete, einen Kuss. Zart, sanft und doch ungeheuer gefühlvoll. Sie küsste sein Schlüsselbein, seinen Oberarm. Seinen Ellbogen, seinen verbrannten Unterarm. Sein Schulterblatt, seinen Nacken (obwohl Remus sich sicher war, dass er dort keine Narbe hatte, war es ein ungeheuer sinnlicher Kuss, welchen sie dort platzierte). Dann wanderte sie mit äußerster Sorgfalt seinen Rücken hinab, längst hatte dieses Spiel etwas außerordentlich erotisches an sich. Remus' Herz klopfte schnell und schwer, sein Blut rauschte und er wusste, wenn Beccy so weiter machte, würde er sehr bald eine Erektion haben.

Ihre sanften Lippen umspielten seine Haut, hinterließen ein angenehmes Kribbeln, von welchem er nicht genug bekommen konnte. Schließlich war sie wieder bei seiner Brust angekommen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Unergründlich sahen ihre Seelenspiegel ihn an und Remus ließ es zu. Er erkannte, dass der einzige Weg war, sich seiner Nacktheit zu stellen, sich fallen zu lassen, direkt in ihre Arme und darauf zu vertrauen, dass sie ihn auffing. Er liebte sie und er wusste jetzt, dass er dies nicht vor ihr verstecken musste. Er brauchte sie und er wollte, dass sie dies spürte. Wollte endlich wieder in seinem Leben ankommen.

Erneut küssten sie sich, weniger schüchtern nun und wenige Sekunden später landete Beccys BH auf dem Boden. Remus stockte der Atem, als er sie so sah. Sie war so unbeschreiblich schön, dass er es kaum wagte, sie zu berühren aus Angst, dieses Bild, welches für ihn Erotik und Vertrauen in einem ausstrahlte, zu zerstören. Schließlich nahm Beccy seine Hand und führte sie an ihre Brust, sanft streichelte er die straffe Haut, strich mit dem Daumen über die heraus stehende Warze, fuhr den dunklen Hof mit der Fingerkuppe nach.

Beccy genoss es, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, ihr Herz klopfte schnell und aufgeregt. Plötzlich neigte Remus den Kopf und neckte ihre Brust mit der Zungenspitze, überrascht fuhr sie auf. Fragend sah Remus sie an, doch sie lächelte.

„Nicht aufhören, bitte", sagte sie mit seltsam hoher Stimme und schloss die Augen, als er es wiederholte und ihren Busen liebevoll umspielte, streichelte, neckte und reizte.

Auch Remus wollte sie nun erkunden und löste sich von ihrem Busen, während er ihre Schultern streichelte. Bald ersetzten auch dort seine Lippen die Finger, Beccy neigte den Kopf zur Seite, als er ihre Hals küsste. Sanft strich er über ihr Schlüsselbein und küsste sich zu ihrem Schulterblatt hinab. Seine Hände fuhren hinab zu ihren Hüften, hielten bei ihrem Steiß inne. Er setzte sanfte Küsse auf ihre Wirbelsäule, hinunter und wieder hinauf. Ihre Haut war so wunderbar warm und weich, so perfekt in seinen Augen und sie schmeckte so süß, dass er nie wieder etwas anderes tun wollte als sie zu küssen, ihren Körper zu liebkosen.

Er erreichte ihre andere Seite und setzte seinen Weg über ihren Nacken fort, zum Schulterblatt und zum Oberarm. Dann war er wieder bei ihrer Brust und liebkoste auch diese wieder mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge, während seine Hände ihren Körper sanft umfassten und an ihrem Steiß verweilten. Sollte er weiter gehen? Zögernd strich er über den Rand ihres Höschens, unsicher, was er nun tun sollte. Er richtete sich schließlich wieder ganz auf und sah sie an, seine Scham war vergessen. Er wusste nun, dass er ihr vertraute, voll und ganz. Dieser intime Moment beinhaltete alles, was sie mit Worten nicht erklären konnte und Remus wusste, dass Beccy ihn verstand.

Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung löste sie sich von ihm und zog sich kurzerhand den Slip aus, krauses Schamhaar bedeckte den Bereich zwischen ihren Beinen, dessen zarten Duft Remus' feine Nase schon längst wahr genommen hatte.

Erneut küsste er sie, umfasste mit einer Hand nun ihren Po und schämte sich seiner Erregung nicht. Beccy drängte ihn dazu, sich auf den einige Zenitmeter unter Wasser stehenden Boden zu legen und ehe Remus sich versah, lag sie auf ihm, küsste ihn wieder, streichelte seine Arme und seine Brust.

Beide amteten nun heftiger, ein leises Stöhnen entschlüpfte ihnen, als ihre nackten Körper sich vollkommen berührten. Und mit jedem Zentimeter, den sie erkundeten, den sie erforschten und den sie sich näher kamen, schien auch Remus' Mauer in sich zusammen zu brechen. Sie verschwand mit dem unermüdlichen Duschwasser im Abfluss und wurde von ihrem Keuchen und ihren Küssen verdrängt. An ihre Stelle traten Vertrauen und Nähe, eine Verbundenheit, die enger war als alles, was Remus je gekannt hatte.

Sie hatten keine Eile, im Gegenteil. Sie hatten viel Zeit. Remus' Zweifel schwanden mit jeder Sekunde und im selben Tempo stieg seine Lust. Doch noch immer waren ihre Zärtlichkeiten sanft und zurück haltend, genießend. Sie wollten jeden Moment auskosten, jede Berührung war wertvoll, jeder Kuss ein Geschenk.

Beccy löste sich kurz aus Remus' Umarmung und betrachtete ihn ganz offen. Seine Erregung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, der Blick war leicht verschleiert, die Lippen rot geküsst. Ein unglaublich sinnlicher Moment, wie sie fand und nun war endlich Zeit, den Blick komplett über seinen Körper schweifen zu lassen.

Er war sehr dünn geworden, aber dieser Zustand würde nicht sehr lange anhalten. Erschreckend blass war er außerdem, doch das war bei vier Wochen Dunkelheit auch kein Wunder. Seine Rippen stachen hervor, an seinem Bauchnabel konnte man die Aorta pochen sehen. Sie umspielte den Nabel mit ihrer Zeigefingerkuppe und strich schließlich weiter. Erreichte einen Streifen hellbraunen, krausen Schamhaars, der sich überraschend weich unter ihren Fingern anfühlte.

Doch Remus hielt sie nicht auf, sah ihr mit beinahe neugierigen Augen zu, wie sie seinen Körper erkundete. Sie zog Linien auf seinem Oberschenkel , fuhr eine weitere Narbe nach und wanderte mit ihren Fingern nach innen, tastete sich zu seinen Hoden. Sanft berührte sie diese, Remus stöhnte auf. Zu ihrer Überraschung spreizte er die Beine etwas weiter, während Beccy fasziniert Remus' Mienenspiel beobachtete. Er ließ sich nun gänzlich fallen, zeigte seine Erregung offen und sinnlich, was sie unheimlich erotisch fand. Ihre Finger ertasteten sich den Weg nach oben erreichten die Basis seinen Gliedes, welches ihr freudig entgegen zuckte, als wolle es sie begrüßen. Remus entfuhr ein lauteres Stöhnen, Beccy lächelte. So oft hatte sie davon geträumt, sich in Gedanken ausgemalt, wie es wohl wäre, ihn an dieser Stelle zu berühren. Doch die Wirklichkeit übertraf diese Vorstellungen bei Weitem.

Unendlich langsam, als hätte sie Angst, ihn zu zerbrechen, strich sie mit ihren Fingern über seinen Penis, fühlte das warme Geschlecht leicht pochen. Dann beugte sie sich vor und setzte einen federleichten Kuss auf die bereits leicht feuchte Spitze, schmeckte ein wenig Sperma und spürte, wie Remus erbebte. Sie sah auf, blickte in seine vor Lust verschleierten Augen und beugte sich wieder vor, um ihn diesmal auf den Mund zu küssen.

Dann sah sie ihn an und Remus nickte ohne zu zögern, verstand die Frage, die in ihrem Blick stand, sofort. Sie hob ihre Hüfte an und positionierte sich, ließ Remus schließlich ganz beinahe quälend langsam in sich eindringen. Ein unendlich berauschender Moment, in dem sie beide den Atem anhielten, als wollten sie keine Sekunde verpassen. Ihre Hände hatten sich in einander verhakt, ebenso wie ihre Blicke. Erneut erfüllte ein Stöhnen den hallenden Duschraum, das stetige Prasseln von Wasser war ihr ständiger Begleiter.

Als Beccy Remus ganz in sich aufgenommen hatte, verharrte sie einen Moment regungslos. Sie wollte das Gefühl genießen, fühlte sich in diesem Moment vollkommen, als wäre es genau das, was ihr so lange gefehlt hatte. Alles, was nicht mit Remus zu tun hatte, schrumpfte zu einem unbedeutenden Nichts zusammen, während sie sich einzig und allein auf ihn konzentrierte. Remus, der unter ihr lag und leise stöhnte, Remus, den sie so sehr liebte und der endlich, wirklich und wahrhaftig wieder da war. Remus, den sie in sich spürte mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

Ihre Scham pochte, als sie sich langsam bewegte, ihre Becken etwas vorschob und den Blickkontakt dabei nicht unterbrach. Erneut ein Stöhnen, ein Keuchen, höher nun. Scheinbar unendlich sanft bewegten sie sich im Einklang, so eng mit einander verbunden, wie zwei Menschen es nur sein können.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden heftiger, einmal angefangen konnten sie sich nicht mehr bremsen. Zu stark wallte das Verlangen in ihnen auf, zu groß war die Sehnsucht gewesen. Auch Remus stieß nun sein Glied in sie, stimulierte mit einer Hand ihre linke Brust. Ihre Becken trafen sich wieder und wieder in ihrer heißen Mitte, Leidenschaft überspülte sie und riss sie hinfort. Der Raum war erfüllt von ihrem Stöhnen und Keuchen und die Welt um sie herum hatte aufgehört zu existieren. Es gab nur noch sie zwei, nichts weiter. Ein Vakuum aus Lust schien sie zu umhüllen und von ihren Körpern Besitz zu ergreifen.

Ihre Körper bebten, ein ungeheures Kribbeln erfasste sie. Sie schrien, Remus stieß nun mit leidenschaftlicher Heftigkeit in sie. Nicht mehr lange und ein ungeahnter Orgasmus würde ihn hinfort reißen und alles auslöschen, was bisher gewesen war. Noch einmal wurden sie schneller, nun plötzlich doch hektisch, es gab nur noch das Adrenalin und ihre Lust, jegliche Gedanken waren längst hinfort geschwemmt. Beccy erzitterte, schrie laut auf und verkrampfte sich, als sie von ihrem Orgasmus in tausend Teile zersprengt wurde, welcher ihre Synapsen explodieren ließ. Sie bebte, jede Faser in ihr vibrierte und ihr gesamter Unterleib zuckte noch Minuten später, ein wunderbares Gefühl.

Ihr Orgasmus hatte ihm den Rest gegeben, er ließ das letzte Maß an Selbstbeherrschung fallen und ergab sich der Woge, die auch hin hinweg fegte und wie ein Orkan Besitz von ihm ergriff. Er streckte sich durch und verkrampfte sich, stöhnte heiser und endlich kam die Erlösung, heftig und schnell.

Erschöpft ließen sie sich neben einander auf den Boden sinken, küssten sich immer wieder, streichelten sich träge und beruhigend. Remus wusste nun, es war alles gut. Noch immer berauscht von seinem Orgasmus und dem Wissen, dass er so eben mit seiner Freundin geschlafen hatte, wusste er, dass er Voldemort besiegt hatte. Das, was er sich all die Wochen über wie ein Mantra vor gesagt hatte an dem Tag seine Bedeutung verloren, an welchem er als Werwolf in der Heulenden Hütte aufgewacht war. Doch nun war er wieder da, wirklich wieder da. Remus John Lupin war zurück und würde nun alles daran setzen, sein Leben wieder in die Hand zu nehmen.


	85. Freundschaftspuzzle

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Heute einmal ohne Einleitung unserer Charaktere, hier bekommt ihr das neue Kapitel, wenn auch leider erst Sonntagabend. Lieben Dank für eure Reviews und ein herzliches Willkommen an alle Neuen! *Blumenstrauß überreich*

Nun wünschen wir euch viel Spaß beim Lesen,

liebste Grüße,

Cassio und vojka p.s.

(für hpfans) Falls ihr es übersehen habt, das Kapitel vom letzten Wochenende haben wir am ersten Tag des neuen Bereiches hochgeladen, wir wissen nicht, ob ihr es gesehen habt, da wir keine Kommis bekommen haben.

_**Kapitel 84**_

**Freundschaftspuzzle**

„Meint ihr, sie schaffen das?", fragte Peter leise, während er Beccy hinterher sah, die gerade die Stufen zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hoch stieg. Er war, wie auch der Rest der Freunde, unendlich erleichtert, dass Remus wieder da war. Zwar hatte er sich in den letzten Wochen seit Remus' Verschwinden etwas vor ihnen zurück gezogen, aber nur, weil er es nicht mit ansehen konnte, wie fertig seine Freunde waren. Auch ihn hatte es unglaublich mitgenommen, dass der Werwolf so plötzlich aus ihrer Mitte gerissen worden war, hatte aber das Glück, dass Amy ihn aufgefangen hatte. Er wusste, dass dies natürlich auch James und Sirius oder auch einer der anderen getan hätte, aber er wollte ihnen nicht noch zusätzliche Bürden auferlegen. Er hatte mit Sorge beobachtet, dass James' Nerven von Tag zu Tag dünner geworden waren und auch, dass Lily Beccy und James immer wieder komisch angesehen hatte, aber er wollte sich dort nicht einmischen. Er hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, was er hätte sagen können um die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Natürlich schaffen sie es, wir alle schaffen es. Wir müssen Remus nur Zeit geben, dann wird er zu uns zurück finden. Es wird dauern, es wird auch oft Rückschritte geben, aber unser Wölfchen ist stark und wird es schaffen, mit der Hilfe seiner Freunde", sagte James überzeugt. Auch sein Blick war der Irin gefolgt. Er hoffte nur, dass er mit seinen Worten Recht haben würde. Er glaubte zwar daran, aber irgendwo in ihm war auch eine kleine skeptische Stimme, welche immer wieder sagte, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde, wie er es sich vorstellte.

Er erinnerte sich an die Worte Liams und Patricks. Sie hatten sie davor gewarnt, zu viel zu erhoffen. Das Leben war nicht mehr dasselbe, er war nicht mehr der Remus, den sie vor einem Monat verloren hatten. Zur Zeit war er ein Fremder in einer für ihn fremden Welt, die er einmal gekannt hatte und es würde viel Geduld brauchen, bis er dieser Welt wieder Vertrauen entgegen bringen konnte.

James sah zu Sirius und ein Stich durchfuhr ihn. Noch immer war ihr Umgang sehr zurück haltend. Zwar hatte es den Ansatz einer Aussprache gegeben, doch beide kämpften zu sehr mit sich selbst, als dass sie auf den anderen zugehen konnten. Sirius hatte schmerzhaft erkannt, dass er Chris wirklich liebte - ein Gefühl, welches ihn zutiefst verunsicherte. Er zog sich immer mehr in sich zurück, wurde wortkarg und flüchtete in die Einsamkeit. James hingegen setzte alles daran, seine Beziehung zu Lily zu retten, er wollte sie nicht aufgeben. Sie war sein Leben und wenn sie daraus verschwand, hatte dies keinen Sinn mehr. Vorsichtig näherten sie einander wieder, doch es schien als trauten sie sich nicht, den Streit selbst zu besprechen aus Angst, er könnte jederzeit wieder ausbrechen wie ein bösartiger Virus, der ihre Liebe und Freundschaft vergiftete.

Gedankenverloren sah James ins Feuer. Aber würde es etwas bringen das Thema tot zu schweigen? Würde Remus nicht merken, dass etwas das Klima zwischen den Freunden, etwas frostiger war als sonst? Er musste schlucken. Mit Lily hatte er alles schon aus dem Weg geschafft, ebenso mit Harry und Beccy, blieb also wirklich nur noch Sirius.

„Tatze?", fragte er zögernd, nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich tun sollte. Angesprochener sah auf und James musste schlucken, als er den traurigen, in sich gekehrten Blick seines Freundes sah, aber er war nicht umsonst ein Gryffindor, kneifen galt jetzt nicht. „Können... können wir reden, bitte?", fragte er immer noch leise, zögernd, fast schüchtern. Dieses Verhalten passte sonst gar nicht zu dem oft etwas großspurigen und stets selbstbewussten James Potter.

Sirius nickte und stand auf.

James sah noch einmal zu Lily, welche ihm aufmunternd zunickte und schluckte, ehe er Sirius aus dem Portraitloch folgte. Ihm war mulmig zumute, noch nie hatten er und Sirius sich so sehr gestritten, dass es diese Ausmaße erreicht hatte. Es tat James in der Seele weh, er wusste, er brauchte seinen Bruder an seiner Seite. Allein war er nicht vollständig. Ebenso wenig, wie ohne Lily... wenn auch auf eine andere Art. Lily war sein Herz, Sirius seine Seele. Wenn einer von ihnen beiden fehlte, war auch James zerrissen.

Sirius war seltsam nervös, was würde dieses Gespräch bringen? Er hatte James furchtbar vermisst die letzten Tage und gleichzeitig verbot ihm sein Stolz, ihm einfach zu vergeben. Es war nicht richtig gewesen und es hatte Sirius verletzt - tat man dies mit seinem Bruder?

Aber Sirius wusste, dass er die kalte Fassade nicht länger aufrecht erhalten konnte. Er brauchte James, er war sein Bruder. Ohne ihn war er leer, ein sehr wichtiger Teil in ihm schien wie abgestellt. Er hatte nie gewusst, wie stark dieses Gefühl für seinen besten Freund wirklich war - bis er ihn beinahe verloren hatte. Es musste schnell etwas passieren, sonst gingen sie beide daran zugrunde, das war jedem von ihnen klar.

Sie gingen neben einander die steinernen Gänge entlang, brachten jedoch kein Wort heraus. Sie gingen wie selbstverständlich in den Schulsprecherraum, wo sie ungestört waren. James betrat den Raum als erster und ging sogleich zum Fenster, als wollte er flüchten, während Sirius an der Tür stehen blieb, als wüsste er nicht, ob er nicht doch wieder umdrehen sollte und den Raum verließ ehe es zu spät war.

Sirius beobachtete seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund, der in den letzten Tagen sehr ruhig und ernst geworden war. Die Trennung von Lily zehrte an seinen Nerven, das war nicht zu übersehen. Seine Augen lagen tief in seinen Höhlen, seine Haut war blass und gereizt. Obwohl er immerhin wieder mit Lily sprach, waren sie weit davon entfernt, wieder so mit einander umzugehen wie es vor ihrem Streit der Fall gewesen war.

Sirius wusste, dass er selbst nicht anders aussah. Er vermied den Blick in den Spiegel, aß nur noch wenig und sprach noch weniger. Dass er sich in Chris verliebt hatte, hatte ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen. Er fragte sich selbst, wieso er so heftig auf diese Erkenntnis reagierte, schließlich war es doch genau das, was er wollte. Aber Liebe war so mächtig, so ungeheuer mächtig und Sirius spürte, wie sein Kummer ihn immer mehr zerfraß. Wie hatte James dies nur all die Jahre über aushalten können?

Plötzlich räusperte sich der Schulsprecher. Unbehaglich sah er Sirius an, als habe er Angst vor dessen Reaktion.

„Ich... ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, Tatze", sagte er mit ungewohnt leiser Stimme. „Ich habe mich unmöglich benommen, es tut mir leid."

Sirius sah, wie schwer James diese Worte fielen, beschloss aber, es ihm nicht so einfach zu machen. „Und?", fragte er und sah sein gegenüber aufmerksam an, da musste schon mehr her als ein lahmes _es tut mir leid_.

James ließ kurz den Kopf sinken, fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich hab... ich habe die Kontrolle verloren, irgendwie. Alles schien mit aus den Händen zu gleiten, ich war so wütend auf mich selbst. Und wenn... wenn ich wütend bin, entlädt sich das nicht selten nach außen und leider warst du derjenige, der – "

„Der gerade im Weg stand?", fragte Sirius. Es hatte bitter klingen sollen, doch er spürte, wie verletzt es geklungen hatte, biss sich auf die Lippe.

Hilflos suchte James' Blick im Raum nach Halt, um Sirius bloß nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Alles, nur das nicht. „Ja, irgendwie... so ähnlich", gab er murmelnd zu und merkte selbst, wie idiotisch das klang. „Mann Tatze, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien und ... ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte all den Mist nie von mir gegeben. Das war unverzeihlich, ich hätte für dich da sein müssen, ich hab doch gesehen, wie beschissen es dir ging nach dem Abend in den drei Besen. Stattdessen habe ich es dir zum Vorwurf gemacht, etwas was ich niemals hätte tun dürfen. Es tut mir ehrlich leid, wirklich. Aber das.. das alles hier.. zwischen uns... das macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich habe so Angst, dass...", er stockte und fuhr flüsternd fort: „So Angst, dass ich durch meine eigene Dummheit meinen Bruder verloren habe."

„Du wirst deinen Bruder nur auf eine Art verlieren", wisperte Sirius kaum hörbar. Mittlerweile war er weiter in den Raum hineingegangen und stand am Kamin, in welchem ein lustiges Feuer flackerte. Er stand dort, eine Hand am Sims abgestützt und starte in die Flammen. Dieses wilde Spiel hatte eine seltsam beruhigenden Wirkung auf ihn.

„Wie...?", fragte James, konnte den Satz aber nicht vollenden, wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, was er sagen wollte. Sein Kopf war leer gefegt.

„Du wirst mich erst in der Sekunde los, in der mein Herz seinen letzten Schlag tut, meine Lungen den letzten Atemzug machen...", sagte er immer noch leise. Er wollte es eigentlich nicht sagen, wollte hart bleiben, wollte James noch leiden lassen, aber er konnte es nicht. Er brauchte ihn und dies war ihm in diesem Moment so klar, wie es das noch nie gewesen war.

„Untersteh dich", sagte James mit beinahe drohendem Unterton und kam einige Schritte auf Sirius zu. Dann jedoch besann er sich, atmete tief ein und setzte erneut an. „Ich... ich habe Mist gebaut, Riesenmist den ich auf der Stelle ungeschehen machen würde. Ich habe dich und Lily verloren um meinen eigenen Arsch zu retten, weil ich zu feige war. Habe euch von mir abgewiesen obwohl ihr es doch seid, die ich am meisten brauche. Wer bin ich ohne meine zweite Hälfte? Ohne mein zweites Ich, ohne dich?"

Sirius sah kurz auf, als James anfing zu sprechen, senkte den Blick aber wieder. Er konnte James einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. Eigentlich wollte er immer noch fliehen, einfach nur weg von hier, weg von den Problemen die hier im Moment zu Hauf lagen. Sich einfach irgendwo verkriechen und nie wieder herauskommen. Aber das konnte er nicht, das war nicht seine Mentalität.

„Wenn ich dir so wichtig bin, warum verletzt du mich dann genau an der Stelle, wo es am meisten weh tut? Du weißt, was ich für eine Angst habe nicht lieben zu können und dann kommt mein angeblich bester Freund und wirft mir vor, ich könne dies nicht? Weißt du wie weh das getan hat? Es hat mein Herz in zwei Teile geteilt", sagte Sirius, er hatte leise angefangen zu sprechen, aber zum Ende hin war er immer lauter geworden, bis er die letzten Worte geschrien hatte. Sirius bemühte sich aufrecht zu stehen, aber eigentlich stand er kurz davor, dass seine Knie nachgaben.

James ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, am liebsten hätte er sich selbst erschlagen. WIch weiß, nicht nur dein Herz", murmelte er, Sirius sah ihn beinahe erschrocken an. Doch James sprach weiter. „Ich wusste, dass ich zu weit gegangen war. Ich wusste auch, dass ich dabei war, das Wichtigste in meinem Leben zu verlieren - Lily. Und diese Ohnmacht und Wut auf mich selbst hat sich leider auf dich entladen, etwas, dass niemals hätte passieren dürfen. Scheiße, am liebsten würde ich mir die Zunge abhexen, damit ich nie wieder jemandem so weh tun kann.W Seine linke Hand versuchte in der Zwischenzeit, irgendwo in der Hand Halt zu finden, kratzte über die Tapeten. James hatte das Gefühl, immer tiefer zu fallen, keiner, der ihn auffing und er musste schmerzlich einsehen, dass es seine eigene Schuld war.

Vielleicht war Sirius ohne ihn sogar besser dran, dann würde er ihm nicht noch einmal dermaßen weh tun wie er es nun getan hatte?

Erschrocken sah Sirius auf, was war das gewesen? Wo kam dieses Gefühl plötzlich her? WDenk nicht einmal daran Krone. Ich... ich brauche dich... aber ich brauche auch noch etwas Zeit. Ich kann nicht so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen, aber ich dich nicht verlieren."

James presste seine Kiefer hart auf einander. Sein Herz klopfte hart in seiner Brust und er fühlte sich wie nach einem Marathon. Am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle in sich zusammen gesunken, doch er blieb sehen, schaffte es sogar, Sirius an zu sehen. Überrascht erkannte er, dass dieser ihn nun bittend ansah, beinahe entschuldigend. Da erst wurde ihm bewusst, was dieser gesagt hatte und sein Blick wurde weich. „Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, Tatze, das weißt du. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich... einiges kaputt gemacht habe und so weh es auch tut, kriegst du alle zeit der Welt. Ich brauche doch meinen Bruder."

Sirius hatte seinen Blick wieder gesenkt. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, den Schmerz in James' Augen zu lesen. Es war, als würde dieser Blick tief in seine Seele hinein schneiden und dort seine Spuren hinterlassen. „Ja, du hast etwas kaputt gemacht, aber wer sagt uns, dass das nicht zu reparieren ist? Es werden vielleicht Narben zurück bleiben, aber was bedeutet das schon? Du weißt doch, jede Narbe ist nichts weiter als eine Geschichte. Und solange du aus deinem Fehler lernst..." Sirius konnte den Satz nicht beenden, sah nur hoffnungsvoll zu seinem Freund.

James merkte, wie ihm das Atmen schwer fiel. Ohja, er hatte einen riesigen Fehler gemacht, der ihn beinahe alles gekostet hatte. Lily, Sirius und Beccy, sie alle hatte er verletzt und tiefe Wunden in ihrer Freundschaft hinterlassen. Doch vielleicht hatte Sirius Recht und diese Wunden konnten heilen, bis sie eines Tages nur noch Narben waren, die niemand mehr beachtete? Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass sie ihm verziehen, doch am meisten kämpfte er damit sich selbst zu verzeihen. Auch er würde seine Zeit brauchen, das war ihm mit einem Mal klar.

Er räusperte sich. „Ich versuche es. Wirklich, ich werde mein Bestes geben, diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal zu machen. Eher schneide ich mir das Herz mit einem Messer heraus als diesen.... Horror und Schmerz noch einmal zu erleben."

James' Blick war zerknirscht und er selbst meinte, sein Herz müsste bersten vor Schuldgefühlen. Wieso war er nicht da gewesen, als Sirius ihn am meisten gebraucht hatte? Er ahnte, wie erschreckend das Gefühl des Verliebtseins für seinen besten Freund sein musste. James selbst hatte diese Liebe von Zuhause mit bekommen, fand es aufregend, bei Lily Schmetterlinge im Bauch zu haben, genoss das Gefühl der Liebe. Selbst den Liebeskummer hatte er auf eine seltsame Art und Weise genossen, zu wissen, dass dort jemand war, dem sein Herz gehörte, bei dem er sich sicher fühlte. Doch Sirius hatte nie gewusst, was Liebe war und nun hatte es ihn völlig überrannt. Und ausgerechnet jetzt war James nicht da.

Sirius legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah seinen Freund grinsend an. „Du weißt doch Krone, selbst verletzen ist bei den Rumtreibern strengstens verboten. Oder meinst du, das gilt nur für andere?", sagte Sirius und dachte dabei an eine Begebenheit vor zwei Jahren zurück. Sie hatten Remus gerade erzählt, dass sie für ihn Animagi geworden waren und ihn nun an in den Vollmondnächten begleiten würden. Remus hatte damals das Angebot kategorisch abgelehnt, gesagt, dass es viel zu gefährlich wäre und er sie nur verletzten würde. Damals hatte James genau diesen Satz gesagt und nun gab er ihn an ihn zurück.

Damals war alles noch soviel leichter gewesen, würde es je wieder so einfach werden? Würden sie es schaffen diesen Krieg zu überstehen ohne einen von ihnen zu verlieren? Oder würde die Welt in das Chaos versinken, von dem Harry ihnen erzählt hatte - James tot, Sirius ins Gefängnis, Peter ein Verräter und Remus in der Isolation. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Sie würden kämpfen, damit es nicht so weit kam. Kämpfen und wenn es sein musste, dabei untergehen, aber sie würden Voldemort mitnehmen, um jeden Preis. Zumindest Harry sollte eine glückliche Kindheit ohne Angst vor Krieg haben.

James musste unwillkürlich zurück grinsen, eine Last, die so groß war wie die Rocky Mountains fiel von seine Seele ab und plötzlich konnte er wieder befreit aufatmen. Seine Augen begannen zu strahlen und da er seiner Stimme nicht mehr traute, da er plötzlich viel zu gerührt war, trat er auf Sirius zu und zog ihn einfach in die Arme. Hielt ihn fest und hätte er es sich erlaubt, hätte er fast geweint. Er war so unendlich dankbar, endlich war das Eis gebrochen, er hatte seinen Bruder wieder. Jenen Menschen, der sein seelisches Gegenstück war und ihm auf ähnliche Weise gefehlt hatte wie Lily - was hatte Beccy noch über die Seelenbrüder gesagt? Spätestens nach der letzten Woche zweifelte er keine Sekunde daran, dass dies auf ihn und Sirius zu traf. Und seinen Seelenbruder zu verlieren war das Schlimmste, was ihm passieren konnte.

Sirius fühlte versteifte sich im ersten Moment, als James ihn in eine Umarmung schloss. Er wusste nicht so ganz, ob er schon so weit war, ob er das schon zulassen konnte und wollte. Aber dieses Gefühl verflog sehr schnell und machte einer unendlichen Erleichterung platz. Er hatte seinen besten Freund, seinen Bruder wieder. Dankbar erwiderte er die Umarmung, hielt James fest, zeigte ihm sein Vertrauen.

Nun gab es nur noch ein Problem für den Hundeanimagus zu lösen. Aber mit diesem wollte er sich an dem Abend nicht mehr beschäftigen.

* * *

Lily, Harry, Ginny und Peter saßen zusammen beim Kamin und redeten leise, damit die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum sie nicht hören konnten. Immer wieder huschte ein fragender Blick nach oben, wohin Beccy verschwunden war oder zum Portraitloch, durch welches James und Sirius vor einiger Zeit geklettert waren und seither nicht zurück waren. Sie hofften, dass die beiden sich nicht die Köpfe abrissen und Harry beschloss, wenn sie nicht bald auftauchten, würde er nachsehen gehen. Dieser Streit konnte schließlich nicht unerheblichen Einfluss auf seine Zukunft haben.. und damit auf seine Existenz in dieser Zeitlinie.

Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Lily, doch sie jetzt auf James anzusprechen wagte er nicht. Er war froh, dass die beiden nicht mehr so taten als gäbe es den anderen nicht, sondern sich wirklich bemühten. Aber sie würden Zeit brauchen, wie so vieles, was zwischen den Freunden stand. „Meint ihr, die beiden lassen einander am Leben?", fragte er schließlich und sah Peter und Lily fragend an, sie kannten die beiden immerhin am besten aus dieser Runde.

Peter wog seinen Kopf unschlüssig hin und her. „Wenn James den Lord stecken lässt und sich wirklich entschuldigen will und Sirius den Black in die Kerker gesteckt hat, werden sie beide überleben, ansonsten...", sagte er leise und grinste schüchtern. Seit Harry und Ginny in dieser Zeit gelandet waren, war Peter selbstbewusster geworden, sagte auch einmal seine Meinung und vertrat diese auch noch, wenn es sein musste. Zwar sagte er unaufgefordert nur selten etwas, aber wenn man eine allgemeine Frage stellte, antwortete er, etwas, was er früher nie getan hatte.

Lily musste lächeln, sie mochte diese neue Seite an dem Rattenanimagus und fragte sich wieder einmal, ob sie genug taten um ihn von Voldemorts Seite wegzuhalten.

Sie seufzte, ohja, James und Sirius waren wirklich zwei Sturköpfe, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass dieses Gespräch im erneuten Streit enden würde. Sie wünschte es sich für beide, dass sie Frieden schlossen, das wäre ein großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass James so schnell von seinem neuen Titel Gebrauch machen wird", sagte sie, Ginny lachte.

„Oh nein, das kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen, ich schätze ihn nicht sehr lebensmüde ein und das müsste er sein, wenn er diesen Fehler noch einmal macht."

Peter grinste schelmisch. „Das klappt also noch nicht", sagte er dann seufzend.

„Was klappt nicht?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Na ja, das Witze machen, denn genau das sollte das sein."

Nun war es Lily, die lachte. „Also, ich fand deine Bemerkung durchaus witzig, Pete. Weißt du, dass vor einem halben Jahr eine solche Bemerkung von dir undenkbar gewesen wäre?"

Peter wurde rot. „Die Zeiten ändern sich. Es mag blöd klingen. Aber ich bin unheimlich erleichtert, dass ihr beide in dieser Zeit gelandet seid. Ich weiß, es ist für euch nicht leicht, und ihr vermisst eure Freunde und in Ginnys Fall auch die Familie, aber durch euch haben wir alle eine große Chance bekommen." Peter sprach leise und ab und an war noch die Unsicherheit zu hören, die er früher immer gehabt hatte, aber er zeigte auch seine unglaubliche Erleichterung. Erleichterung darüber, dass er die Chance bekam das Leben, welches er in Harrys und Ginnys Zeit führte, grundlegend zu ändern. Er wollte nicht der werden, den die beiden Zeitreisenden kannten. Nein, er wollte ein Freund sein und ein Freund bleiben, der für seine Freunde alles tun würde. Und er hoffte, dass er dies auch schaffen würde.

Harry grinste. „Ich frage mich, welchen Anteil Amy an der ganzen Sache hat. Ich meine, du kannst nicht leugnen, dass du dich verändert hast - sehr zum Positiven, finde ich. Jetzt bist du mit Amy zusammen, was, wenn ich das sagen darf, ein ziemlicher Glücksgriff war. Sie ist ein wirklich nettes Mädchen, auch wenn ich sie kaum kenne. Aber ich freue mich total für dich und auch, wenn ich dich damals als Verräter kennen lernte, bist du nach und nach zu einem guten Freund geworden, Pete. Ich.. ich wollte, dass du das weißt."

_Wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich den ganzen Abend als Tomate hier sitzen_, dachte Peter, als er merkte, wie er erneut rot wurde.

„Was meint ihr, machen Beccy und Remus, geht es ihnen gut?", wollte Ginny leise wissen und sah die Treppe hinauf. Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre es schon Stunden her, dass die Irin im Schlafsaal der Jungen verschwunden war.

Lily folgte ihrem Blick. „Da bisher noch nichts zu Bruch gegangen zu scheint und keiner von beiden wieder hier ist, denke ich schon, dass es ihnen gut geht. Vielleicht ist Beccy genau die Richtige, Remus aus seinem Panzer zu locken. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal." Die letzten Worte hatten nachdenklich geklungen und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. So aufbrausend ihre beste Freundin sein konnte, so liebevoll und geduldig konnte sie auch sein. Sie hatte es geschafft, zu Remus durch zu dringen und war, wenn es nach Lily ging, das Beste, was Remus passiert war. Und sie war überzeugt, dass Beccy es auch jetzt wieder schaffte, Remus aus seiner Panik zu holen. Was auch immer der arme Kerl hatte durch machen müssen, Beccy würde an seiner Seite sein.

* * *

Harry sah gedankenverloren zu der Treppe, welche in ihren Schlafsaal hoch führte. Wäre dies alles auch passiert, wenn er und Ginny nicht hier gelandet wären? Diese Frage hatte er sich bereits zigmal gestellt, doch nun, wo die Folgen so verheerend gewesen waren, ließ sie ihn nicht wieder los. Oder wäre nur der Ausgang ein anderer gewesen?

Obwohl es unmöglich war, dies zu sagen, machte es ihn beinahe verrückt, nicht zu wissen, inwiefern durch dieses Ereignis die Zukunft bereits verändert worden war. Wieder etwas, dass sie vielleicht grundlegend verändert hatten. Aber war dies nicht genau das, was sie vor hatten? Die Vergangenheit zu ändern, damit sie die Zukunft retten konnten?

_Ja_, dachte Harry, _aber nicht auf diese Art und Weise, nicht, wenn es einen von uns so brutal trifft und uns alle beinahe aus einander reißt_. Das war so nicht geplant gewesen, sie wollten doch Voldemort vernichten - und nicht, dass am Ende er sie vernichtete. Aber Remus war ihm entkommen. Er würde zwar noch lange mit den Folgen zu kämpfen haben, aber er war ihm entkommen - war das nicht auch schon ein Sieg?

„Harry, denk nicht mehr daran", hörte der Schwarzhaarige die leise Stimme seiner Freundin.

Verwirrt sah er sie an. „Was meinst du?"

Ginny konnte sich nur schwer ein Kichern unterdrücken. „Harry ich kenne dich fast mein halbes Leben und bin jetzt schon so lange mit dir zusammen, ich weiß wenn du total in deinen Gedanken versunken bist, vor allem wenn dies keine schönen Gedanken sind. Ich weiß einfach, dass du wie im letzten Monat fast jeden Tag darüber nachdenkst, was wir schon verändert haben, noch verändern werden und ob es das alles wert ist. Und ich sage es dir jetzt noch einmal: Ja, das ist es wert, denn du wirst in einer glücklichen Familie aufwachsen, vielleicht sogar Geschwister bekommen. Sirius wird ein verrückter Patenonkel sein, der mit dir die Dinge anstellt, die sich dein Vater aus Angst vor deiner Mutter nicht traut und Remus wird versuchen sein gutes Gewissen zu sein. Remus und Beccy werden auch glücklich, denn ich denke, nein ich weiß, dass dein Großvater, dein Vater und all unsere Freunde alles tun werden, um die Werwolfgesetze so zu ändern, das Remus ein Einschränkungsfreies Leben führen kann. Und mit viel Glück, bekommst du sogar noch eine Tante Chris", sagte sie zum Schluss schelmisch Grinsend. Sie hatte dieses Gespräch so oft in der letzten Zeit mit ihrem Freund geführt, dass sie es schon fast nicht mehr zählen konnte. Aber sie gab nicht auf. Irgendwann würde der sture Esel, der sich ihr Freund nannte, das alles auch noch einsehen.

Harry seufzte, wie immer in dieser Situation. Es fiel ihm schwer, an all das glauben zu können. Er bewunderte Ginny für ihre ungeheure Stärke, mit der sie ihm immer wieder zu redete, ihm Mut zu sprach. Doch er merkte, wie er innerlich ungeduldig wurde. Wenn die Prophezeiung stimmte, dann mussten sie noch eineinhalb Jahre warten, ehe sie Voldemort vernichten konnten - viel zu lange nach seinem Ermessen. Am liebsten wäre er sofort aus dem Raum gestürmt und hätte alle Horkruxe auf einmal vernichtet um sich dann ohne Umschweife Voldemort widmen zu können.

Er hasste warten, aber hier war Geduld gefragt. Warten können. Auf ihren Schulabschluss, auf die Ferien. Auf die Horkruxe und schließlich auf Silvester im nächsten Jahr. Harry war sich sicher, dass er bis dahin den Verstand verloren hatte vor lauter Warterei. Er kam sich weiterhin so nutzlos vor, wollte irgendetwas tun - doch er konnte es nicht. Es war ungewohnt, dass andere ihm plötzlich bei allem helfen wollten, wo man früher alles wie selbstverständlich von ihm erwartet hatte. Aber er hatte sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass es ihm nun mehr als schwer fiel, diese neue Rolle zu akzeptieren und sich dem anzupassen. Dann würde er eben warten müssen.

Er sah sich um, noch immer saß ihre kleine Vierergruppe beisammen. Sie waren wie ein großes Puzzle, welches nur funktionierte, wenn alle Teile ineinander passten. Langsam aber sicher fügte sich alles wieder zusammen und der Satz aus der Prophezeiung wurde wieder einmal wahr: gemeinsam waren sie stark, einzeln würden sie brechen.


	86. Zwei Seiten des Lebens

(Lily) *kommt mit verschränkten Armen auf die Bühne, erblickt die Zuschauer und rollt mit den Augen* Ihr schon wieder! Ihr kommt auch echt jede Woche, oder? Dabei hab ich gerade echt andere Dinge im Kopf als.. ach, was solls's.

(James) *kommt auf die Bühne gesprintet und bemerkt die Zuschauer gar nicht. Er hat nur Augen für Lily* Lils, bitte lauf doch nicht weg! Ich möchte mit dir reden.

(Lily) *sieht ihn abwartend an* Reden? Das haben wir schon oft versucht *seufzt*

(James) *sieht Lily mit treuen Augen an* Ja, aber du hast mich nie zu Ende sprechen lassen. Dabei möchte ich....

(Lily) Dich entschuldigen, ich weiß. Das willst du immer.

(James) Und du glaubst mir nicht, dass ich es ernst meine. Warum nicht? Lils, es tut mir wirklich leid, ich war ein Idiot.

(Lily) *seufzt erneut, lässt die Arme aber nun sinken* Das stimmt, das warst du. Ein Idiot, den ich trotz allem liebe und den ich manchmal einfach nicht verstehe. Du machst es einem wirklich nicht leicht...

(James) *Schaut betreten zu Boden* Ich weiß, ich bin unausstehlich, ich bin ein Arschloch und ich kann verstehen, wenn du mir nicht verzeihen kannst, aber ich liebe dich, ich kann nicht ohne dich leben. Ich brauche dich einfach.

(Lily) *geht zögernd einen Schritt auf ihn zu* Denkst du, mir geht es anders? Was passiert ist, hat... sehr weh getan. Aber eine Trennung würde ich... es geht einfach nicht, ich war nur zu verletzt, es zuzugeben… *schaut nervös zu James*

(James) *traut sich nicht wirklich aufzusehen* Heißt... heißt das du verzeihst einem Hornochsen wie mir?

(Lily) *geht einen weiteren Schritt auf James zu* Vielleicht... vielleicht sollten wir die letzten Wochen als Warnung sehen? Ich habe... ebenfalls Fehler gemacht, hätte niemals diesem bescheuerten Zeitungsartikel glauben dürfen. Es war nur.. zu viel, auf einmal. Ich habe sehr schnell eingesehen, dass es falsch von mir war, daran überhaupt zu denken.

(James) *traut sich nun ganz aufzusehen und sieht in Lilys unwahrscheinlich grünen Augen. Er verliert sich regelrecht in ihnen. Schnell überbrückt er den letzten kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen und fällt Lily um den Hals und küsst sie stürmisch und leidenschaftlich*

(Zuschauerraum) *Pfeifen und Johlen erklingt* Wurde auch Zeit!

(James) *löst sich von Lily und schaut sich irritiert um* Ups *wird

rot um die Nase* Sorry Leute *grinst schief*

(Lily) *lacht* Du musst mir eines versprechen, James. Vertrauen in mich, meine Entscheidungen und dem, was ich tue. Ehrlichkeit mir gegenüber. Ich will so etwas... nicht noch einmal, bitte... *sieht ihn traurig an*

(James) *dreht sich wieder zu Lily um* Ich vertraue dir, Lils und ich versuche es auch in Bezug auf Schni.... Snape.

(Lily) *sieht ihn prüfend an* Wirklich?

(James) *nickt* Ich vertraue dir, ich habe dir immer vertraut, nur ihm nicht. Ich kann dir nur versprechen es zu versuchen.

(Lily) *streicht ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn* Ich denke, wir wissen beide, was auf dem Spiel steht, oder? Ich... ich danke dir für das Versprechen *küsst ihn vorsichtig*

(James) *zieht Lily näher an sich und intensiviert den Kuss* Ähm, hier das neue Kapitel, danke für die Kommis von den Autorinnen. Sorry aber ich habe jetzt besseres zu tun. *küsst Lily erneut*

(Lily) *lach* *strahlt James an* *stolpert mit ihm grinsend von der Bühne*

_**Kapitel 85 **_

**Zwei Seiten des Lebens **

Gähnend erhob sich Albus Dumbledore am Samstagmorgen. Er war noch sehr müde, da er in der Nacht zuvor noch lange über seinen Unterlagen gesessen hatte.

Zum einen versuchte er seit Wochen, mehr über die Horkruxe zu erfahren und zum anderen standen bald die Abschlussprüfungen aller Jahrgangsstufen an, besonders jedoch die des siebten Jahrgangs beanspruchten enorm viel Zeit. Vieles musste geregelt werden, eventuelle Empfehlungsschreiben aufgesetzt werden für besonders herausragende Schüler. Doch auch die ZAG-Prüfungen waren ein wichtiger Punkt, um den er sich kümmern musste, denn die jeweiligen Schüler und Schülerinnen mussten dann auf ihre letzten zwei Jahre vorbereitet werden. Und jene, die das letzte Schuljahr bereits erreicht hatten, mussten irgendwie auf das vorbereitet werden, was danach kam. Das Leben. Krieg. Voldemort und ein Ziel: ihn zu vernichten.

All diese Überlegungen und das Arbeiten hatte bis spät in die Nacht gedauert, doch Ausschlafen durfte er nicht. Schon in aller Frühe wurde er durch ein Klackern an seinem Fenster geweckt, welches eindeutig von einem Vogelschnabel stammen musste.

Für sein Alter doch recht schwungvoll schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett, nahm seinen mit Sternen und Monden bestickten Morgenmantel und zog ihn sich über. Nachdem er auch noch seine dazu passenden Pantoffeln angezogen hatte, trat er ans Fenster. Einen Moment sah er geschockt hinaus. Es war nicht ein Vogel, der ihn geweckt hatte. Dort draußen flogen ungefähr zwei Dutzend Eulen, die scheinbar alle zu ihm wollten!

Schnell ging er hinunter in sein Büro – er ließ grunsätzlich keine Eulen in sein Schlafzimmer, vor allem nicht eine ganze Horde Eulen! – und öffnete dort das Fenster um die gefiederten Postboten einzulassen.

Ein Fehler, wie er zu spät erkannte. Schon bald war er von Federn und Flügeln umgeben, als jede der Eulen ihm laut kreischend unbedingt als erste ihr Päckchen oder Brief überreichen wollte. Zuerst war Albus verwirrt, bis ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel: er hatte heute Geburtstag! Wie alt er genau wurde, konnte er nicht einmal sagen - dazu hätte er nachrechnen müssen, er hatte schon lange aufgehört, die Jahre zu zählen. Erst einmal musste er sich jedoch um die aufgeregten Eulen kümmern, die sich noch immer gegenseitig behinderten, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Aber meine Lieben, so kommen wir doch nicht weiter", sprach der alte Mann sanft und machte eine ausholende Geste. „Eine nach dem anderen, ja? Ihr setzt euch einfach irgendwo hin und ich werde zu jedem von euch kommen und euch das abnehmen, was ihr bei euch tragt. In Ordnung?" Scheinbar zustimmend schnatterten die Tiere wild durch einander, dann stoben sie aus einander und suchten sich jede einen freien Platz im Büro des Schulleiters.

Nach und nach band er jeder Eule den mitgebrachten Brief ab und sammelte sie auf seinem Schreibtisch. Einige kleinere Päckchen waren auch darunter und Albus seufzte leise, warum wussten so viele Menschen, dass er Geburtstag hatte? Und wer war eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, jemandem an seinem Ehrentag eine Karte, einen Brief oder sogar ein Päckchen zu schicken? Jedes Jahr dasselbe, seit…

Angestrengt überlegte der alte Zauberer und staunte über sich selbst, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie alt er wurde. Siebenundneunzig Jahre und wenn er bedachte, dass er auch Harry noch durch seine Schulzeit begleiten würde, war das ein beachtliches Alter.

Nun leise schmunzelnd befreite er auch die letzte Eule von ihrer Fracht. Diese schuhute leise und schwang sich aus dem Fenster. Nun war sein Zimmer zwar leer, aber der Boden übersäht von Eulenfedern und Kekskrümeln.

In einer halbautomatischen Handbewegung ließ er den Dreck verschwinden und besah sich den Berg Post auf seinem Schreibtisch. Das meiste waren kurze Karten, doch die wenigen Päckchen zogen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Das eine war vom Inhaber des Honigtopfes, der ihm eine große Portion Lakritzschnapper schickte, Florean Fortescue hatte drei Kugeln nicht-schmelzendes Eis geschickt und Mister Ollivander hatte ihm eine gerade neu entwickelte Zauberstabpolitur geschenkt.

Doch ein Päckchen war noch übrig, es schien von niemandem aus der Winkelgasse zu stammen und war eher ungeschickt eingepackt. Es war eine Karte beigefügt, die Albus sofort öffnete und wunderte sich. Es war eindeutig eine weibliche Handschrift, die sehr jung wirkte.

_Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore,_

_an Ihrem heutigen Ehrentag möchten auch wir Ihnen ein kleines Präsent überreichen. Wir hoffen, Sie freuen sich, mögen sie Ihnen von nun an als Glücksbringer dienen._

_Freundliche Grüße,_

_James, Lily, Beccy, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Harry und Ginny_

Doch dann musste er lachen, als er den Text gelesen hatte und packte sogleich gespannt das kleine Knäuel aus. In seine Augen trat ein Glitzern, als er zwei Wollsocken in der Hand hielt, auf welche große eine 13 gestickt worden war.

Unter der Sohle stand in leuchtender Schrift „Dreizehn gegen Voldemort" und Albus stellte fest, dass von ihr ein Wärmezauber ausging, welcher die Füße im Winter angenehm warm hielt.

Lachend und gut gelaunt machte er sich endlich auf seinen Weg ins Schlafzimmer, die Socken in der Hand. Mit diesen Glücksbringern konnte der Tag nur gut werden!

Leise vor sich hin summend machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete er nur wenigen Schülern und keinem seiner Kollegen, was ihn etwas wunderte. Aber er dachte sich nichts großartiges dabei, sondern setzte seinen Weg fort. Die Gedanken an das, was ihn letzte Nacht beschäftigt hatte, versuchte er so gut es ging beiseite zu schieben. Er wollte nachher zu Mister Lyall gehen und fragen, was dieser an Literatur über dunkle Flüche und Gegenflüche hatte, auch wenn Albus bezweifelte, dass noch irgendein Buch darunter war, das er noch nicht kannte. Aber einen Versuch war es wert.

Oder aber sollte er Liam bitten, ihm einen Besuch in Gryffindor Castle zu ermöglichen? Vielleicht gab es dort Bücher, die ihm weiter halfen – voraus gesetzt, der Horkruxzauber war bereits so alt?

Als er die Tür zur Großen Halle betrat, holte ihn die vielstimmigen Gespräche der Schüler wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Er mochte solche Morgen, wo die Sonne schien, seine Laune blendend war und die Halle erfüllt war von fröhlichen Stimmen derer, die noch unbekümmert und frei waren, in deren Seelen das Glück noch wohnte.

Lächelnd nahm er seinen Platz ein, wobei er auf dem Weg dorthin viele Hände schüttelte und kleine Präsente in die Hand gedrückt bekam von seinen Kollegen. Es freute ihn, dass sie an ihn gedacht hatten und er wollte gerade seinen ersten Schluck Tee zu sich nehmen, als erstaunt in acht Gesichter sah, die grinsend vor ihm standen.

„Guten Morgen, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er freundlich, während er seine Tasse behutsam wieder absetzte.

Zu Albus' Überraschung waren es nicht etwa Lily und James, sondern Harry und Ginny, die aus der Gruppe der Freunde hervor traten und ein kleines eingewickeltes Päckchen in den Händen hielten.

Die Gespräche hinter ihnen waren mehr und mehr verstummt, alle sahen neugierig zu, was die acht Gryffindors dem Schulleiter so wichtiges zu sagen hatten.

„Verehrter Professor Dumbledore", setzte Harry an und dies so laut, dass alle es mit bekamen, „heute ist ein ganz besonderer Tag. Einer von vielen, mögen Sie nun denken, aber nein. Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen weit voraus, selbst zu uns nach Australien rief er uns zu, was für ein besonderer Mensch Sie sind."

Gespannte Stille folgte, niemand wagte es zu klatschen, da alle wissen wollten, was nun eigentlich kam. Harry hoffte, dass der Schulleiter die kleine Anspielung verstand, dass er auch in der Zukunft ein geehrter und sehr geschätzter Zauberer war, der besonders Harry viel bedeutete.

„Siebenundneunzig Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Viel Zeit, die Welt zu entdecken und vor allem zu verändern. Das haben Sie wie wohl kein zweiter geschafft. Und darum möchten wir Ihnen als kleines Dankeschön und in Erinnerung an beinahe einhundert Jahre an Ihrem heutigen Geburtstag dieses kleine Geschenk im Namen unserer kleinen Gruppe überreichen."

Irgendjemand ließ mit einem Zauber das verhüllte Päckchen auf den Frühstückstisch des Schulleiters schweben, während die Halle erfüllt war von lautem Klatschen und strahlenden Gesichtern.

Auch Albus strahlte, wenn auch ein leichter Schatten sich über sein Gesicht gelegt hatte. Gewiss, er hatte viel verändert, aber der Preis dafür war hoch gewesen. Zu hoch, so dachte er in manchen Stunden, wenn die Bilder von Gellert und Ariana zu mächtig präsent waren.

So aber schluckte er den Schmerz hinunter, jetzt war nicht der richtige Augenblick dafür. Er lächelte die acht Freunde an und stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum um sich zu bedanken. Er schüttelte jedem von ihnen die Hand und fragte leise: „Wofür steht denn die dreizehn? Ich gebe zu, das habe ich in meiner morgendlichen Verwirrung nicht ganz verstanden."

James lachte. „Denken Sie an die Prophezeiung, Professor. Dreizehn gegen Voldemort, das sind wir und Sie."

Albus' Augen leuchteten auf und er nickte, bedankte sich noch einmal und versicherte ihnen, die Socken bei der ersten Kälte des Jahres gleich auszuprobieren. Dann machte er sich daran, das Geschenkpapier zu entfernen (Harry hatte Muggelgeschenkpapier gekauft und es auch ohne Magie verpackt, was Albus sichtlich freute). Als er jedoch den Inhalt des kleinen Päckchens in den Händen hielt, wurden die Augen des alten Mannes groß.

„Merlins Bart", murmelte er und strich sich dabei über seinen eigenen Bart, was die Freunde schmunzeln ließ. „Wo habt ihr die denn her? 1881… eine lange Zeit, wie wahr… ich werde jeden Schluck genießen, das kann ich euch versichern."

Noch einmal bedankte er sich und lächelte.

„Genießen Sie ihn, Professor", sagte Beccy und Albus sah ihnen beinahe wehmütig nach, als sie nach und nach auf ihre Plätze zurück kehrten. Damals, im Jahre 1898, als er siebzehn Jahre alt war, hatte die Welt noch anders ausgesehen. Aber er hatte seinen Weg gefunden und stand nun hier als Schulleiter einer Schule, auf die er mit Recht stolz sein konnte. Und deren Zukunft vielleicht in den Händen von dreizehn Menschen lag, die das unverhoffte Glück hatten, das Schicksal zu verändern… .

* * *

Liam Potter stand, die Hände an der Kante abgestützt, an seinem Schreibtisch. Vor ihm lagen dutzende Dokumente, Pergamente und Schriftrollen, Fahndungsschreiben, Fotos, Hinweise. Aber nach drei Stunden suchen musste er sich eingestehen, dass er keinen Schritt weiter gekommen war. Nicht der kleinste Hinweis auf eine Eleonora McCarthy mit schwarzen Locken, die eine Todesserin sein könnte. Es gab noch nicht einmal eine Frau diesen Namens. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, sie wäre eine Muggel, doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass sie Remus' Wunden geheilt hatte – mit dem Zauberstab – und er verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Sie war eine Hexe, das stand damit außer Frage. Eine unsichtbare Hexe, wie es aussah.

Auch das Haus, welches Harry und Beccy ihnen so genau wie möglich beschrieben hatten, schien nicht zu existieren. Sie hatten die Gegend um den gesamten Wald sorgfältig geprüft, doch auch die besten Zauber hatten nichts finden können. Dort gab es nichts als Bäume und Wiesen, Feldmäuse und Glühwürmchen. Auch in der nächsten Ortschaft wusste man davon nichts, niemand hatte dieses Haus oder die gesuchten Personen je gesehen.

Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Voldemort ihnen direkt in die Arme lief. Aber dass es überhaupt keine Spur zu geben schien, bedeutete, dass niemand ihn aufhalten konnte. Wo auch immer er Remus versteckt hatte, es war offenbar unauffindbar. Somit konnte auch niemand verhindern, dass es nicht erneut geschah und dieser Gedanke macht Liam Angst.

War es wirklich schon soweit gekommen, dass es vor Voldemort kein Entrinnen mehr gab?

Plötzlich erfasste ihn eine ungeheure Wut. Wut darüber, was durch Remus' Verschwinden bei den Kindern ausgelöst worden war und sie beinahe auseinander getrieben hatte. Wut, was Remus selbst angetan worden war und damit auch dessen Eltern, Beccy und Patrick und Leyah. Wut, hilf- und machtlos zu sein, nur zusehen zu können, wie die, die er am meisten liebte, wegen diesem Mann litten. Voldemort war zu einem Phantom geworden, welches nach und nach die Seelen der Menschen vergiftete.

Er fegte einen großen Stapel Pergamente vom Tisch und fluchte laut. Sie mussten doch _irgendetwas_ tun können! Stattdessen studierte er hier seit Stunden Fahndungsbilder, Landkarten und Personenverzeichnisse, die ihn kein Stück weiter brachten.

Die Tür ging auf und Patrick trat herein, blieb dann jedoch erschreckt stehen. „Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte der Ire und begutachtete das Durcheinander in dem Zimmer, in dessen Mitte Liam stand und aussah als würde er gleich explodieren.

„Ich habe mir einen Tee gekocht – wonach sieht es denn aus?!", wollte dieser gereizt wissen, wobei er lauter wurde als beabsichtigt. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und wieder aus, Patrick war der Letzte, der etwas dafür konnte.

„Soll ich später wieder kommen?"

Liam rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel und schüttete den Kopf. „Nein, ist okay. Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht anbrüllen. Es ist nur so, dass ich seit drei Stunden versuche, auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis zu finden – aber es gibt nichts. Gar nichts."

Er merkte, wie ein Schatten über Patricks Gesicht huschte und hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Voldemort und Eleonora waren ein ziemliches Reizthema. Während es Liam wütend machte, machte es Patrick traurig. Er sprach zwar nie darüber, aber Liam wusste, dass dieser sich insgeheim Vorwürfe machte, nicht mehr getan zu haben. Er hatte zusehen müssen, wie seine Tochter beinahe zerbrochen war und das hatte auch im Herzen des starken Auroren tiefe Wunden hinterlassen.

Patricks Miene war ausdruckslos geworden, Liam machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Pat, wir werden sie finden und dann wird sie schneller in Askaban sein als irgendwer anders, das schwöre ich. Sie und Greyback stehen ganz oben auf unserer Liste, das weißt du. Wenn wir auch nur den allerkleinsten Hinweis, die allerkleinste Spur haben, werden wir alles tun um sie zu finden. Aber es gibt einfach nichts, mehr können wir nicht tun."

Patrick holte tief Luft. Er war mit einem Mal sehr blass geworden. Er räusperte sich, ehe er sprach, doch seine Stimme klang dünn und zerbrechlich. „Vielleicht haben wir doch eine."

Er stockte, hielt sich am Türrahmen fest und erst jetzt sah Liam, dass sein bester Freund den Zauberstab in der Hand hatte, an seinem Ärmel und an seinem Umhang klebten Blut.

Erschreckt riss er die Augen auf. „Merlin Pat, was ist passiert?" In Handumdrehen hatte er einen Stuhl frei geräumt und bugsierte den Iren darauf. „Bist du okay? Möchtest du… brauchst du irgendwas?"

Er kam sich mit einem Mal lächerlich vor, sich über einen Haufen Papiere aufgeregt zu haben, während Patrick offenbar gekämpft hatte. Wieso hatte ihm niemand bescheid gesagt?

Er drückte seinem Freund eine Tasse beruhigenden Tee in die Hand, welche dieser anstarrte als würde sie von allein in sein Innerstes gelangen.

Es kostete Patrick viel Kraft, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Immer wieder öffnete er den Mund und brachte doch keinen Ton heraus, er konnte es einfach nicht.

Liam wiederum hatte alle Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben. Was auch immer passiert war, er musste es wissen und das möglichst schnell.

Doch er zwang sich zur Ruhe, mit Ungeduld würde er bei Patrick nur das Gegenteil erreichen, das wusste er.

„Pat?", fragte er leise nach, als dieser noch immer schwieg und mit zitternden Händen die Tasse hielt, aus der er noch nicht einen Schluck getrunken hatte.

„Janice… sie haben Janice erwischt." Es war nur ein Krächzen und doch klangen die Worte in Liams Kopf unnatürlich laut nach.

„Was ist passiert?" Er wagte es kaum zu atmen aus Angst, seinen Freund damit zu verschrecken. Doch dieser musste reden, endlich reden – und dann musste er ihm verraten, wieso in Merlins Namen er da allein hin gegangen war.

„Es waren drei. Zwei Muggel und… Janice. Man hat sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, sie zu verstecken oder Täuschungszauber über sie zu legen. Jemand hat…" Patrick schluckte, zitterte stärker, verschüttete heißen Tee auf seine Hose. Doch er schien es nicht zu spüren, schien gar nichts mehr wahr zu nehmen und Liam fragte sich ernsthaft, was mit dem starken Mann passiert war, der nun wie ein Häuflein Elend vor ihm saß als habe er Angst, bestraft zu werden.

Liam schluckte, als ihm klar wurde, dass genau hier das Problem war. Patrick war extrem ruhig geworden seit Remus wieder da war, in sich gekehrt. Er sprach nur noch wenig und seine Arbeit blieb entweder liegen oder er saß wie ein Besessener an seinem Schreibtisch, als längst alle nach Hause gegangen waren. Er hatte Angst, nicht genug zu sein, versagt zu haben. Angst, auch von Liam die Vorwürfe hören zu müssen, die er sich selbst machte.

Doch dann konzentrierte Liam sich wieder auf das, was er ihm eigentlich erzählen wollte. Das war im Moment am Wichtigsten, alles andere kam danach.

„Was hat jemand getan? Bitte Pat, sag es mir."

Patricks Hände erdrückten den Teebecher beinahe, doch er schaffte es tatsächlich, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen. „Jemand hat ihnen die Kehlen durch gebissen und sie mitten auf der Straße verbluten lassen. Wir nehmen an, dass sie Janice zuerst töteten, sie lag mit einem Arm unter einem Muggel. Die anderen hatten keine Chance, sich zu wehren. Ein junger Mann hat sie gefunden und die Muggelpolizei verständigt. Irgendwie hat Savage das mit bekommen und mir bescheid gesagt. Als wir ankamen, mussten wir ein Dutzend Gedächtnisse löschen, aber die Täter waren längst über alle Berge."

Nun sackte er in sich zusammen und beeilte sich, einen Schluck Tee zu trinken, um Liam nicht ansehen zu müssen. Der Anblick der blutüberströmten Leichen verfolgte ihn überall hin, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass es Beccy hätte sein können, die sie so gefunden hätten…

Liam raufte sich die Haare. „Pat", sagte er eindringlich und sah seinen Freund nun direkt an. „Und wieso sagst du mir das ganze erst jetzt? _Wieso verdammt noch Mal gehst du da allein hin?_"

Patrick wurde, wenn das möglich war, noch blasser. „Ich hab geglaubt, ich schaff das. Ich bin Auror, Liam, kein Erstklässler, ich – "

„Ich zweifele nicht an deinen Kompetenzen, Patrick. Sondern an deiner momentanen seelischen Verfassung. Die ist nämlich einfach beschissen, das weißt du genau so gut wie ich. Du hättest mir bescheid sagen sollen."

Liam sah den Iren beinahe bittend an. Patrick wollte sich unbedingt beweisen, dass er es schaffte, er wollte Remus' Peiniger in Askaban sehen. Der Preis war jedoch zu hoch, Liam musste etwas tun.

Er holte tief Luft, es tat weh, seinen Freund und Partner so zu sehen. „Patrick?", fragte er leise, Angesprochener sah auf. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich kurz und Liam erkannte, dass es bereits zu spät war.

„Oh oh, was kommt jetzt? Diesen Ton schlägst du nur an, wenn du als Chef auftrittst."

Liam seufzte. Noch konnte er sich anders entscheiden, aber er wusste, er musste es tun. „Ich denke, du weißt sehr gut, was jetzt kommt, Pat." Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber fest, Patrick wurde blass.

„Nein, Liam, das kannst du nicht machen, ich – "

„Du bist beurlaubt, Patrick. In der nächsten Woche will ich dich hier nicht sehen. Du weißt, dass ich dich als Auror, Partner und Freund sehr schätze und darum stelle ich dich eine Woche von der Arbeit frei. Komm wieder zu dir, erhole dich etwas und dann steige wieder ein, wenn du dich wieder im Griff hast, okay?"

Patrick ließ, soweit das möglich war, die Schultern noch etwas weiter sinken. Er hatte versagt, hatte seinen Partner enttäuscht und musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich hoffnungslos übernommen hatte. Das alles stieg ihm zu Kopf, er war so darauf fixiert gewesen, Eleonora und Greyback zu finden, dass er alles andere außer Acht gelassen hatte.

„Was ist mit… mit Janice und den… anderen…" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, er nahm die Beurlaubung ohne Widerspruch hin.

„Wir werden sie finden, ich regele das." Patrick nickte schwach, schluckte schwer und schlurfte aus dem Raum.

Liam war erleichtert, auch wenn sein Herz schmerzte. Er musste sich dringend mit Leyah in Verbindung setzen. Aber sein Kopf sagte ihm, dass die Entscheidung richtig war, er durfte nur nicht zulassen, dass Patrick ihm gänzlich entglitt. Musste ihn auffangen und unterstützen, denn ohne ihn war nicht nur der Chefsessel der Aurorenabteilung leer… .

* * *


	87. Das letzte Spiel

(vojka) *vorsichtig den Kopf durch den Vorhang steck und wieder zurück zieh* Meinst du, die mögen uns noch? *leise mit Cassio tuschel*

(Cassio) *blinzel* Ich bin mir nicht sicher... meinst du, wir können uns heraus trauen?

(vojka) *Den Kopf unschlüssig hin und her wiegt* Hmm noch wissen sie ja nicht das ...

(Cassio) *hektisch guckt* Nicht so laut! Wenn sie es nicht wissen, werden sie uns auch noch am Leben lassen... *energisch auf die Bühne tritt und in fragende Gesichter blickt* Ups..

(vojka) *den Kopf noch einmal vorsichtig durch den Vorhang steck* Ich glaube ich bleib hinter dem Vorhang. Die gucken alle so.... so komisch.

(Cassio) *bittend guckt*

(vojka) *seufzt* Guck mich nicht so an, da kann ich nicht anders. Ohman, du bist gemein! *langsam hinter dem Vorhang hervor komme*

(Cassio) *dir meine Hand reich* Bin ja bei dir Süße, sie werden uns nichts tun. *wendet sich dem Publikum zu* Einen wunderschönen guten Abend! Wieder einmal haben wir ein neues Kapitel für euch und möchten der lieben FlowerRose danken, die uns trotz kaputtem Laptop ein Review geschrieben hat!

(vojka) *schluckt und guckt noch einmal zu ihrer Süßen* Was können wir jetzt noch groß sagen, außer, dass wir euch viel Spaß beim Lesen wünschen. Schreibt fleißig Kommis und motiviert uns, denn im Moment kommen wir mit dem Schreiben nicht wirklich vorwärts und alles was länger ist als _schönes Kapitel macht weiter so_, motiviert uns und vielleicht schafft ihr es so, eine Pause, die sonst bald womöglich anstehen würde, zu verhindern.

(Cassio) *nickt zustimmend* Ganz genau! So, dann für diese Woche: viel Spaß bei Destiny! *verbeug*

(vojka) *sich umdreht und von der Bühne sprintet*

(Cassio) *kurz grinst und ihrer Süßen folgt*

_**Kapitel 86**_

**Das letzte Spiel **

Am Sonntagmorgen saßen sechs Personen um den reichlich gedeckten Tisch in Potter Manor und frühstückten seit einer Stunde gemütlich zusammen. Claire und Liam hatten Patrick und Leyah eingeladen und da Samantha und Dave Evans noch immer bei den Potters wohnten, saßen sie nun selbst verständlich mit am Tisch.

Die beiden hatten sich gut eingelebt in dem riesigen Zaubereranwesen, in dem es jeden Tag etwas Neues zu entdecken gab. Sie verstanden immer mehr, was Lily an dieser Welt so faszinierte und beobachteten mit Kummer, wie ihre zweite Tochter Petunia sich nun auch von ihnen immer mehr abwandte, weil sie „bei diesen komischen Leuten" wohnten, wie sie es in einem Brief ausgedrückt hatte.

Doch die Stimmung am Frühstückstisch war gedrückt. Besonders Patrick war schweigsam, aß nur wenig und langsam. Sie hatten über einen Krieg diskutiert, über Voldemort, über Werwölfe. Dave und Samantha hatten nur stumm den Wortwechseln folgen können und nicht wirklich verstanden um was es ging. Des Öfteren hatten sie über „die Kinder" gesprochen und ihnen war klar, dass auch Lily damit gemeint war. Doch konkrete Erklärungen hatten sie nicht bekommen und dies war nicht der passende Augenblick, nach zu fragen.

„Dave?" Angesprochener zuckte beinahe zusammen, als er seinen Namen hörte und sah sich suchend um, bis er in Liams Augen blickte, die ihn direkt ansahen. Beinahe durchdrangen, so kam er sich vor, der Mann am anderen Ende des Tisches wirkte angespannt, selbst an diesem eigentlich gemütlichen Sonntagmorgen.

„Ja? Was gibt es?", wollte er wissen und entließ seine Teetasse wieder aus seinem Griff, die er gerade hatte zum Mund führen wollen.

„Du sagtest zu der Prophezeiung, dass damit das Sylvester nächsten Jahres gemeint war. Wie sicher bist du dir bei dieser Vermutung?"

Dave überlegte. Er hatte viel nach gedacht über die seltsamen Worte, doch ein anderer Schluss war ihm nicht gekommen. „Es erschien mir als logischste Interpretation. Allerdings", fügte er nun leiser hinzu", komme ich nicht aus eurer Welt und kann daher gut etwas übersehen."

„Also haben wir noch etwa eineinhalb Jahre Zeit, die Horkruxe zu zerstören und uns auf den Endkampf vorzubereiten… was, wenn wir uns täuschen?", fragte Leyah und auch in den anderen Gesichtern war Zweifel abzulesen.

„Wir können schlecht hingehen und fragen, wann er denn gedenkt zu sterben, oder?", mischte sich nun Patrick zynisch ein, dessen Laune alles andere als gut war.

Leyah legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm, doch er schien sich nur wenig zu beruhigen.

„Wir haben nur diese eine Chance. Und die müssen wir nutzen, vor allem, so lange Harry und Ginny da sind. Niemand von uns weiß, wie lange dies der Fall sein wird, ob und wann sie wieder in ihre Zeit zurück kehren. Aber nur sie haben das Wissen, das wir brauchen, um diesen Krieg zu überstehen und ihn schon jetzt endgültig zu vernichten."

„Harry wird ungeduldig", sagte Patrick auf einmal, leise aber für jeden hörbar. Seine Stimme schien rau und schmerzerfüllt, aber noch immer kraftvoll. „James ebenfalls, genau wie Beccy und Sirius. Sie sind es, die dringend aus dem Käfig ausbrechen wollen, die endlich etwas tun wollen. Vor allem Harry und Ginny, ihr großes Ziel ist es, ihre Familien in dieser Zeit zu retten. Sie fühlen sich wie Gefangene Löwen in einem Käfig, aus dem sie erst zu spät befreit werden. Niemand kann sagen, wie viel Zeit wir wirklich haben, warum halten wir die Kinder so lange hin?"

„Weil", entgegnete Claire mit energischer Stimme, „sie _Kinder_ sind, Pat. Kinder! Und ich möchte mein Kind wenigstens noch einige Wochen sicher wissen bis zu ihrem Abschluss."

„Wenn es bis dahin nicht zu spät ist", murmelte Patrick und stellte seine Tasse mit einem lauten Knall auf den Tisch, dass Samantha leicht zusammen zuckte. Doch der regelrecht wütende Blick in Richtung Liam entging ihr nicht und sie fragte sich, was zwischen den beiden Männern vor gefallen war.

Claire seufzte. „Es ist nur noch ein Monat, dann sind sie fertig. Ein letzter Monat, den sie sich ganz auf die Schule konzentrieren sollen, auf sich, ehe der Krieg auch sie einholt. Er kommt früh genug und dann werden auch sie endgültig erwachsen."

„Und so lange dürfen auch wir nichts unternehmen? Bücher wälzen, oder was? Voldemort wird sicher nicht so gnädig sein und warten, bis wir auch den letzten Horkrux haben! Und sobald er mit bekommt, dass wir eben diese Seelenstücke suchen, wird er uns das Leben zur Hölle machen!" Patrick war lauter geworden als beabsichtigt und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und wieder aus um sich zu beruhigen. „Ich meine… wir müssen sie doch irgendwie darauf vorbereiten, oder? Das Aurorentraining wird bis zu ihrem Abschluss nicht mehr stattfinden und das, was wir ihnen bisher bei bringen konnten, war einfach zu wenig."

„Ich bin sicher, ihr habt sie gut vorbereitet, sagtet ihr nicht, sie könnten sich nun alle in Tiere verwandeln? Das ist doch etwas, eine weitere Fähigkeit, die ihr eventuell gegen diesen Voldemort einsetzen könnt", sagte Samantha und erkannte die überraschten Blicke der anderen, da sie und Dave bisher kaum ein Wort gesagt hatten.

„Gewiss, aber ein Animagus zu sein reicht nicht um gegen Voldemort zu bestehen."

„Sicher, da magst du Recht haben, Leyah", sagte sie und sah kurz jeden im die Augen. „Aber sie haben bereits mehrfach ihren Mut und ihr Können bewiesen und es ist niemand darunter, der sich nicht zu wehren weiß. Ich schätze sie alle, soweit ich sie kenne, als sehr talentierte junge Hexen und Zauberer ein und sie können ihr Wissen bestimmt gut zu ihrer eigenen Verteidigung nutzen. Gerade Harry und Ginny bringen Erfahrungen mit, die sie an die anderen weiter geben, sie lernen, eine Einheit zu sein, als Gruppe zu kämpfen. Und genau das ist es, was sie stark macht."

Ein wenig perplex sahen die fünf übrigen Samantha an, die sich nun auf ihrem Stuhl etwas zurück lehnte und an ihrem Tee nippte und in sich hinein lächelte. Sie glaubte an ihre Tochter und deren Freunde, an ihre Kraft, gemeinsam gegen diesen schwarzen Zauberer zu bestehen und gegen ihn in den Krieg zu ziehen. Und sie würden siegen.

In der Sekunde ploppte es leise und ein Hauself verneigte sich tief. Er sprach nicht, sondern wartete, bis seine Herrschaften ihn bemerkten.

Sam und Dave jedoch sahen erschrocken auf das kleine Geschöpf, welches in demütiger Geste wartete, dass man ihn bemerkte. Durch ihre Reaktion verwirrt, erblickte nun auch Claire den kleinen Dienstboten.

„Das ist aber lieb, dass du uns die Zeitung bringst, Adiuto", sagte sie und bat den Ältesten der Elfen, sich zu erheben. Verwundert nahm sie ihm die Sonntagsausgabe aus der Hand.

„Nanu? Es muss etwas passiert sein", murmelte sie, während sie die Zeitung entrollte und sogleich auf das große Titelbild blickte. Sie wurde blass. „Oh nein", flüsterte sie und starrte auf das Bild, welches sich ihr präsentierte.

„Claire? Was ist – Scheiße!", fluchte Liam, als er ebenfalls erkannt hatte, was geschehen war. Patrick versuchte bemüht, die Zeitung kopfüber zu lesen.

„Moment Mal, erkenne ich das richtig – ist das dort etwa Sternway aus dem Zaubergamot mit… mit Malfoy?!" Fassungslos riss er Claire beinahe die Zeitung aus der Hand, Liam war sofort an seiner Seite.

„Ich denke, dass er das ist", sagte Liam leise, Patrick wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde wütender.

_**Lucius Malfoy unschuldig?**_

_Wie wir aus dem Ministerium erfahren haben, wurde der wegen Anwendung eines Unverzeihlichen Fluches unter Verdacht stehende Lucius Malfoy (23 Jahre alt) heute frei gesprochen. _

_Eben so konnten ihm Machenschaften mit dem Unnennbaren nicht nachgewiesen werden. Das Ministerium lässt verlauten, dass es sich vielmals wegen des ungerechtfertigten Verdachtes entschuldigt und dem jungen Mann eine Entschädigung in Höhe von 10 000 Galeonen zugesprochen hat. _

_Auch wir vom Tagespropheten entschuldigen uns bei ihm, dass wir ihn vorverurteilt haben. _

„Der Zaubergamot hat sich schon einiges erlaubt, aber das geht zu weit, ich muss zu Albus", sagte Liam mit unterdrückter Wut und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer, um dort den Kamin zu nehmen.

Patrick folgte ihm. „Wenn du da allein hin gehst, geht es schief, Liam. Ich komme mit."

Nach einander traten sie kurz darauf aus dem Kamin des Schulleiters, welcher sie verwundert ansah. Liam kochte innerlich und er hoffte, dass Dumbledore nichts damit zu tun hatte, immerhin war er der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots und damit der rechtlichen Instanz des Zaubereiministeriums.

Liam hielt noch immer den Tagespropheten umklammert, den nun auch Albus entdeckt hatte.

„Ich denke, ich weiß, weshalb ihr kommt und ich muss euch leider sagen, dass ich nichts damit zu tun habe." Er wirkte traurig und gewissermaßen getäuscht, schien sich zu beugen wie unter einer Last.

Liam blinzelte. „Nicht? Aber… aber das heißt ja, das…"

Dumbledore erhob sich. „Es heißt, dass sie Sternway entweder unter den Imperius gesetzt haben, oder aber der Gamot mich unterwandern will, sodass ich abgesetzt werde."

Patrick seufzte. „Oh Merlin, nein. Aber der Imperius würde passen, Voldemort hat natürlich kein Interesse daran, seine Todesser in Askaban zu sehen… ."

„Super", sagte Liam sarkastisch, „damit grenzt sich der Kreis der glaubwürdigen Menschen erheblich ein. Im Grunde können wir nur noch auf uns selbst zählen."

Patrick ließ den Kopf hängen. „Und selbst das ist nicht immer gewiss", murmelte er und hätte am liebsten getobt ob der ganzen Ungerechtigkeit. Statt dessen fühlte er eine einzige Lähmung, die von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff. Jeden Tag schienen sie mehr eingeengt zu werden, Freiheit gab es schon längst nicht mehr. Die Menschen wurden so sehr in die Enge getrieben, bis sie kapitulierten und alles hinnahmen, Hauptsache, sie blieben am Leben.

Aber so einfach würden sie es Voldemort nicht machen. Sie würden nicht kapitulieren.

Ergeben ließ Liam den Arm mit der Zeitung hängen. „Sag den Kindern, sie sollen auf sich aufpassen, ja? Wird es noch ein Hogsmeadewochenende geben?"

„Es war eines für nächste Woche geplant als kleine Ablenkung vor den Prüfungen", meinte Albus und sah Liam abwartend an. Er ahnte, was nun kommen würde.

Liam hob unbewusst etwas den Kopf, als er nun sprach. „Es wird nicht statt finden, tut mir leid." Damit drehte er sich um, aber es sah aus, als koste ihn jede Bewegung ungeheuer viel Kraft. Kurz darauf war er wieder in den grünen Flammen verschwunden, Patrick seufzte.

„Nicht mehr viel und auch er bricht unter alldem zusammen", murmelte er und sah Albus beinahe entschuldigend an.

„Nun gut, ich fürchte, das Wort des Lords gilt in diesem Fall mehr als meines", sagte dieser und lächelte verloren, Patrick wurde wehmütig ums Herz. Die Schlinge schien sich stetig enger zu ziehen, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekamen.

Sie verabschiedeten sich, es gab nicht mehr viel zu sagen. Wenige Augenblicke später stand auch Patrick wieder im Esszimmer der Familie Potter, er konnte nur hoffen, dass Liam jetzt nicht überstürzt handelte.

* * *

„Sind alle bereit?" Beccys Stimme war laut und kraftvoll, entschlossen nickten die Umstehenden. Harry, James, Ginny, Thomas, Brad und Sean standen mit konzentrierten Mienen im Halbkreis um ihre Kapitänin herum und warteten unruhig darauf, dass das Spiel endlich begann. Noch wenige Minuten, dann würde Madam Hooch sie auf das Spielfeld rufen und das letzte Spiel der Saison würde im Quidditchstadion ausgetragen werden. Für nicht wenige von ihnen würde es das letzte Mal überhaupt sein, dass sie auf diesem Gelände spielen würden – vielleicht das letzte Mal in ihrem Leben mit voller Ausrüstung auf einem Besen sitzen.

Doch für solch schwermütige Gedanken war in den Köpfen der Spieler kein Platz. Sie hatten noch dieses eine Spiel vor sich, an dessen Ende hoffentlich der Quidditchpokal stehen würde. Ein letztes Mal.

„Wir haben hart trainiert und ich weiß, dass ihr gut seid. Die Ravenclaws sind keine Dummköpfe, aber Quidditchspielen können wir immer noch besser als sie, was meint ihr?"

„Ja!", riefen sie alle im Chor. Ein jeder streckte nun eine Hand in die Mitte, die sie auf einander legten. „Gold-Rot, in tiefster Not, steh uns bei, führ den Sieg herbei!"

Ein letztes Mal klatschten sie sich gegenseitig ab, die Anspannung war beinahe greifbar. Sie stiegen auf ihre Besen, als auch schon der Pfiff der Schiedsrichterin ertönte und sie sich einer nach dem anderen in die Luft abstießen und ins Stadion hinein flogen.

Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend, die ganze Schule war anwesend, selbst einige Slytherins hatte es nicht in ihrem Kerker halten können. Überall wurden gold-rote oder silber-blaue Schals geschwenkt, irgendjemand hatte einen riesigen goldenen Schnatz auf rotem Grund auf ein Plakat gemalt, während auf der anderen Seite viele einzelne Schilder hoch gehalten wurden, die als ganzes Bild einen bronzenen Adler neben einem Quidditchbesen ergaben.

„Ihr kennt die Regeln", begann Madam Hooch und sah einen jeden von ihnen ernst an. „Es ist das letzte Spiel der Saison, also versaut nicht alles, indem ihr gerade heute alle Regeln fallen lasst. Die gelten auch und gerade heute für jeden von euch. Ein faires Spiel für alle – O'Connor, Meadows, gebt euch die Hände."

Mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck trat die schwarzhaarige Irin vor und schüttelte Steven Meadows die Hand. Sie würden sich nichts schenken, das war jedem klar.

„Auf meinen Pfiff. Drei – zwei – eins – "

Wie Pfeile schossen die Spieler vom Boden, das Stadion begann erneut zu kochen. Aber die Gryffindors waren hochkonzentriert, sodass sie kaum etwas von dem Anfeuerungssturm mit bekamen, in welchem sich die Gryffindor- und die Ravenclawanhänger gegenseitig versuchten zu übertönen.

Die Stimme eines Hufflepuff erklang laut und dröhnend, als er begann, das Spiel zu kommentieren. Jeder Name wurde von lautem Jubel begleitet, sodass die nachfolgenden Worte von niemandem zu verstehen waren. Doch das machte nichts, die Zuschauer feierten ihre Helden schon jetzt, während die Spieler selbst versuchten alles auszublenden und sich nur auf die Bälle und ihre Gegenspieler zu konzentrieren.

Es zeigte sich sehr schnell, dass Beccys Trainingstaktik Erfolg hatte. Nach wenigen Minuten ging Gryffindor mit 30:0 in Führung und nach weiteren zwei Treffern durch Ginny und James waren die Ravenclaws ziemlich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Die Gryffindors schienen sie schwindelig zu spielen, blockten die Angriffe ab ehe sie sie richtig aufbauen konnten und ließen nicht die kleinste Lücke.

Das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der Löwen wurde derweil immer breiter. Das harte Training der Mehrfachbelastung, indem jeder Spieler mehrere Rollen übernommen hatte, zahlte sich nun aus. Sie erkannten sehr schnell die Schwächen ihrer Gegner, nutzen kleine Lücken, ehe die Ravenclaws sie selbst entdeckten und stimmten ihre Aktionen untereinander beinahe perfekt ab.

Mittlerweile waren nur noch die Gryffindorgesänge aus den Reihen zu hören und Harry fühlte sich, als würden allein diese ihn in der Luft halten. Doch noch war das Spiel nicht gewonnen, trotz einem Stand von 70:0. Der Sucher der Gegner kreiste immer besessener über dem Spielfeld und hielt verzweifelt Ausschau nach dem Schnatz, der letzten Chance, die die Mannschaft nun noch hatte um gewinnen zu können.

Ein lauter Jubel riss ihn jedoch aus der Konzentration – Ravenclaw war es irgendwie gelungen, die Verteidigung zu durchbrechen und ein Tor zu werfen. 70:10.

Nichts, worum Harry sich Sorgen gemacht hätte, doch genug Ansporn für die Ravenclaws, sich aus der Umklammerung der Gryffindors zu befreien. Diese standen noch immer etwas unter Schock, während die Blauen nun mit ihrem gekonnten Passspiel konterten und durchaus bewiesen, dass sie nicht ungeschlagen aufgaben.

Ein weiteres Tor fiel, 70:20, einen dritten Wurf wehrte Thomas Parker in letzter Sekunde ab.

Für eine kurze Zeit schien es, als seien die Gryffindors zerschlagen, bis Beccy es schaffte in einem mehr als waghalsigen Flugmanöver einen Klatscher davor zu hindern, Sean Davids zu erwischen. Kurz waren alle wie erstarrt, als sie sich an das erinnerten, was Beccy ihnen eingebläut hatte: jeder war dafür mitverantwortlich, dass die Ravenclaws gar nicht erst bis zu den Torringen kamen.

Sie formierten sich kurz neu, gaben knappe Anweisungen und die Mauer stand wieder. Das war das Signal für Harry, das Spiel endgültig zu beenden. Auch Stan Nowes, der Sucher der Ravenclaws, verfolgte dieses Ziel und scannte schon seit einiger Zeit die Umgebung.

Zuerst sahen sie nichts, doch dann schossen Harry und Stan beinahe gleichzeitig los in Richtung Tribüne, wo etwas kleines, Glitzerndes erschienen war. Harry fluchte, er war zu weit entfernt und auf diesem alten Besen hatte er keine Chance, vor Nowes den Schnatz zu erreichen. Doch dann drehte der kleine, geflügelte Ball plötzlich ab und änderte die Richtung so abrupt, dass Nowes vor Verblüffung nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen konnte und mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Tribüne flog. Ein dumpfer Schlag ertönte, als er auf dem Boden aufkam, ein erschrecktes Keuchen ging durch die Zuschauermenge.

Auch Harry sah ihm kurz hinter her, riss sich dann aber zusammen und versuchte, den aus den Augen verlorenen Schnatz wieder zu finden.

Dann sah er ihn. In der Nähe von Thomas, gleich neben den Torringen.

Harry schoss los, hoffte, dass die anderen die Klatscher im Griff hatten und fixierte seinen Blick nur noch auf den kleinen Ball, nach dem er in Gedanken schon die Hand ausgestreckt hatte. Erneuter Jubel ertönte, als es Ravenclaw gelang, ihr fünftes Tor zu werfen. Es stand nun 80:50, nur noch wenige Meter, Sekunden nur und sie waren am Ziel.

Das Stadion bebte, als Harry den Schnatz mit seiner Faust umschloss und siegessicher in die Höhe hielt. Sie hatten es geschafft, das letzte Spiel, dass sie je in diesem Stadion austragen würden, hatten sie gewonnen.

Der Jubel war unbeschreiblich, grenzenlos. Die Ravenclaws zeigten sich als faire Verlierer und waren die ersten, die ihnen gratulierten, als kurz darauf das Feld von den Schülern gestürmt wurde. Nicht nur Gryffindoranhänger, nein, die Schüler aller Häuser fanden sich lautstark jubelnd, lachend und feiernd auf dem Rasen ein. Sie sangen, sie klatschten, verabschiedeten sich, so schien es, von denen, die gehen würden oder auch jenen, die blieben, wenn sie selbst es waren, die in einem Monat die Schule für immer verlassen würden.

Die folgenden Stunden vergingen wie in einem Rausch. Sie hatten kaum Zeit, sich umzuziehen, als man sie schon in den Gemeinschaftsraum zerrte, wo sich auch einige Ravenclaws befanden, die keine Lust hatten, sich die große Feier entgehen zu lassen. Es wurden Butterbiere herum gereicht, der Feuerwhisky musste warten bis die jüngeren Schüler in ihren Schlafsälen waren. Von irgendwoher erklang Musik und selbst Remus saß auf einem Sofa mit einer Flasche Butterbier in der Hand und gab sich alle Mühe, seiner Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen und sein Unbehagen über so viel Lärm und die vielen Menschen zurück zu drängen.

Beccy strahlte ihn an und küsste ihn, er lachte und schaffte es tatsächlich, sich mit ihr zu freuen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, leicht und kribbelnd machte es sich in ihm breit, verdrängte den dunklen Schmerz und ließ ihn für einige Minuten einfach vergessen.

Sirius diskutierte mit James über einige Spielmanöver, als er aus dem Augenwinkel Chris erkannte. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, doch er hatte sich weiterhin unter Kontrolle.

Trotzdem schaffte er es kaum, James noch weiter zuzuhören, sondern setzte sich schon bald ab. Sie hatten lange nicht mit einander gesprochen, aber nun trat er neben sie und reichte ihr eine Flasche Butterbier.

Er hatte eigentlich etwas sagen wollen, dass ihr imponierte, doch als er ihrem Blick begegnete, waren all seine Gedanken und Worte wie weg gefegt.

„Danke", brachte Chris schließlich hervor, nur mühsam konnte sie sich von den Augen ihres Gegenübers lösen. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, warum sie hier war, ihn fragen, wie es ihm ginge, aber sie brachte keinen Ton hervor. Konnte ihn nur ansehen und stumm warten, dass er etwas sagte. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, sie verfluchte sich innerlich dafür. Es war immer noch Sirius, sie wollte nicht, dass sie derart… hormongesteuert… auf ihn reagierte.

Aber sie tat es, spürte, wie sie unter seinem Blick leicht rot wurde und musste unwillkürlich lächeln, sah ihn jedoch noch immer an. Und als sie die Schmetterlinge spürte, die sich nun zu tausenden in ihrem Bauch und Herz bemerkbar machten, wusste sie endlich, was sie wirklich fühlte und wollte.

Er war da, direkt vor ihr und sah sie an mit einem Blick, der ihr alles sagte, was sie wissen musste. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und küsste ihn.

Sirius war wie erstarrt, ehe er begriff, was gerade passierte. Dann schloss er die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Nicht rau und ungestüm, wie er es bisher bei anderen Mädchen immer getan hatte. Nein, dieser Kuss berührte etwas tief in seinem Inneren – seine Seele. Vorsichtig bewegte auch er die Lippen, kam jenen von Chris entgegen, lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Was auch immer hier gerade passiert war, es war einfach nur gut und fühlte sich richtig an. Der Kokon in seinem Magen explodierte und in seinem ganzen Körper breiteten sich winzige Schmetterlinge aus, die mit ihren Flügeln pures Glück durch seine Venen schickten.

Er wusste nun ohne jeden Zweifel, dass er sie liebte. Schützend nahm er sie in seine Arme, strich vorsichtig über ihren Nacken, umfasste ihre Hüfte. Er liebte den Geschmack ihrer Lippen, weich und voll, warm und sinnlich. Gefühlvoll vertieften sie den Kuss, alles andere existierte nicht mehr. Nur sie beide, eng aneinander geschmiegt, schenkten sich ihren ersten, lieblichen Kuss, der so viel mehr war als jene scheue Berührung ihrer Lippen in Venedig.

Es schien unendlich lang her zu sein. Aber auch das verblasste zur Unwichtigkeit, denn allein dieser Kuss zählte, der mehr sagte als Worte es je konnten.

Als sie sich von einander lösten, leuchteten ihre Augen förmlich, während um sie herum laut geklatscht wurde.

„Endlich", sagte jemand und Sirius erkannte James, der ihm breit, aber auch warm, zulächelte. _Du kannst es doch, kleiner Bruder_, schien er zu sagen und Sirius schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick.

Keiner merkte, wie Harry plötzlich zu Boden sank. Seine Butterbierflasche landete neben ihm und verteilte ihren Inhalt auf dem Teppich, weißer Schaum quoll heraus. Er stöhnte, er sah Sterne vor den Augen, als seine Narbe schmerzvoll aufplatzte und plötzlich alles schwarz wurde.

„_Crucio!", schrie er mit hoher Stimme, hasserfüllt und grausam. Eine junge Frau mit braunen Haaren krümmte sich auf dem Boden, wand sich vor Schmerzen, doch ihren Lippen entkam kein Laut._

_Ein ungeheures Gefühl der Macht stieg in Harry auf. Langsam beendete er den Fluch, ein leises Keuchen war zu hören._

„_Herr, ich – "_

„_Schweig!" Er umrundete Eleonora mit stolzen Schritten, verbrannte sie mit seinen Blicken. „Ich hatte dir eine Chance gegeben. Du hast sie nicht genutzt." Ein weiterer Fluch traf die Todesserin, schmerzvoll biss sie die Zähne zusammen. _

„_Ich war sogar so gnädig, dir eine weitere Möglichkeit zu geben, deinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Auch diese ließest du… verstreichen." _

_Sie wurde auf den Rücken gewirbelt, ihre Augen waren in Panik weit aufgerissen. Ihr ganzer Körper krampfte sich unter neuen Schmerzwellen zusammen, Harry registrierte es mit Wohlwollen. Wer nicht hören wollte… musste eben fühlen. Niemand hatte Erbarmen mit dem Schwachen, erst recht nicht er._

_Ein letztes Wimmern entkam Eleonoras Kehle, als sie mit einem Mal sehr ruhig wurde. Ihr Atem wurde flacher, ihr Blick klärte sich. Sie versuchte, sich etwas aufzurichten. _

„_Ihr habt verloren", keuchte sie, hustete und spukte etwas Blut. „Ihr habt verloren und sie werden siegen." _

_Harry schrie auf vor Hass, er wirbelte seinen Zauberstab so schnell durch die Luft, dass ihm keiner folgen konnte. „AVADA KEDAVRA!", brüllte er und sah mit gehetztem Blick, wie der grüne Strahl sich direkt in Eleonoras Brust versenkte, ehe ihr Blick brach und sie tot auf dem Boden aufschlug._

_Dann wurde es dunkel._

Harry spürte etwas Kühles auf seiner Stirn, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er merkte, wie er durch einen Zauber in die Luft gehoben wurde und nach und nach wurden die Stimmen leiser. Eine Tür erklang, kurz darauf fühlte er, wie er in seine Kissen sank.

„Dumbledore ist bald da", sagte eine Stimme, die wie James klang. Doch sie war undeutlich, verzerrt und Harry konnte den Sinn der Worte nicht richtig begreifen. Gerade, als er versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen, durchfuhr ihn ein weiterer, heftiger Schmerz und zog ihn einfach mit sich in die Schwärze der Ohnmacht.


	88. Zweierlei Prüfung

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Es ist wieder Wochenende und daher gibt es an dieser Stelle ein neues Kapitel von uns - leider dieses Mal ohne Vorwort. _

_Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß!_

_Alles Liebe,_

_Cas und vojka_

_**Kapitel 87**_

**Zweierlei Prüfung**

„_Lucius", hallte die kalte Stimme Voldemorts durch den Raum. Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend hatte Harry das Gefühl in Voldemort drin zu stecken, er zu sein. Dieses Mal war er aber nicht in der großen Halle, in welcher Eleonora getötet worden war, sondern in einem kleineren Raum. Harry stand hinter einem Schreibtisch und vor diesem kniete der junge, weißblonde Lucius Malfoy._

„_Ja, Meister?", fragte Lucius demütig._

_Voldemort blickte kalt auf seinen Untergebenen. „Dein Bruder wird in ein paar Wochen die Schule verlassen und sich dann meinen Reihen anschließen. Aber bevor ich ihn aufnehme, werde ich ihn prüfen. Ich habe einen Auftrag für ihn", sagte Voldemort und hielt kurz inne. „Du wirst ihm schreiben, dass ich wünsche, den jungen Lord Potter noch vor Ende des Schuljahres in meinen Kerkern zu haben." Ein kaltes, schaurigen Lachen begleitete diese Worte. _

Die Antwort des Vaters seines späteren Erzfeindes hörte Harry nicht mehr, er spürte, wie er wieder in die Gegenwart gezogen wurde.

Harrys Kopf schmerzte. Die Narbe brannte und er presste seine Hand darauf, in der Hoffnung, den Schmerz so etwas lindern zu können. Aber seine Augen fixierten allein James, als er flüsterte: „Er will dich."

James keuchte und trat einen Schritt von Harrys Bett zurück. Harry selbst atmete schwer und hatte die Augen nun wieder zusammen gepresst, er konnte sie nicht länger ansehen, die besorgten und entsetzten Gesichter. Sie hatten nicht gesehen, was er gesehen hatte, nicht gefühlt, was er gespürt hatte. Diese Macht, der Triumph… der Wahnsinn. Harry hasste es, wenn er mit Voldemort verschmolz, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, selbst dort zu stehen und... er schluckte. Seine Hand krampfte sich zusammen, vor wenigen Minuten erst hatte er den schrecklichsten der Unverzeihlichen gesprochen, hatte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Todesserin getötet... .

Panisch versuchte er, die Gedanken abzuschütteln, er war nicht Voldemort, er war kein Mörder, er war... Harry. Harry James Potter. Er öffnete die Augen, blinzelte, und sah seine Freunde an. James war kreidebleich und Remus zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber seine Zunge war so unglaublich schwer, die Wörter schienen so weit weg, als habe er ihre Bedeutung vergessen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Schulleiter betrat mit besorgtem Gesicht den Raum. Ginny, welche ihn geholt hatte, folgte auf dem Fuße und setzte sich sofort auf das Bett ihres Freundes und umarmte ihn sanft. Harry tat es gut, dass sie ihn verstand, ihm mal wieder Halt gab und einfach nur für ihn da war. Wieder war er unglaublich froh, dass Ginny ihn am Waldrand umgerannt hatte und sie so gemeinsam in der Vergangenheit gelandet waren.

Harry spürte, wie das Bett sich auf der anderen Seite von ihm etwas senkte, sah auf und blickte in die freundlichen und mitfühlenden Augen seines Mentors. „Magst du mir erzählen, was du gesehen hast?"

Harry zögerte, wollte das nicht noch einmal erleben. Aber er wusste, dass er es erzählen musste, dass es wichtig war. Besonders das, was er als Letztes gesehen hatte, denn sie mussten James mit allen Mitteln schützen, es war nicht auszudenken, wenn es Dasius gelingen würde, seinen Auftrag auszuführen. So erzählte er, erst stockend, zögernd, mit zitternder Stimme. Aber je mehr er redete, desto sicherer wurde er, es half ihm, dass er nicht unterbrochen wurde, sondern einfach erzählen konnte.

Als er geendet hatte, sah der Schulleiter ihn ernst an. „Man könnte meinen, Tom hätte genug von Entführungen, stattdessen scheint er auf den Geschmack gekommen zu sein." Er stand auf und ging vor Harrys Bett auf und ab. „Ich möchte, dass du dich weiter und bitte ernsthaft in Okklumentik übst, Harry. Wir wissen nicht, inwiefern Tom von diesen Verbindungen etwas mit bekommt. Sicher, es verschafft uns einen gewissen Vorteil, da wir nun wissen, was er plant. Aber ich denke, dass dies keine Erlebnisse sind, die den Verzicht auf Okklumentik berechtigen." Harry nickte nur ergeben, er wusste, dass er besser lernen musste, seinen Geist zu verschließen.

An den Schulsprecher gewandt fuhr Albus fort:„Ich kann Dasius nicht von dir fern halten, noch kann ich ihn der Schule verweisen aufgrund dieser Vision, aber bitte sei wachsam, James."

Dann blickte er sich in der kleinen Runde um. „Ich denke, die Motive hinter diesem Entführungsauftrag sind deutlich. Remus ist ihm entkommen, nun will er direkt angreifen und den jungen Lord Gryffindor in seinen Händen wissen. Den Sohn des Aurorenchefs, Nachfahre eines Gründers, er will diese wertvolle Trophäe James Potter besitzen - und sicher gehen, dass er ihm nicht schaden kann. Er will die Menschen um ihn herum brechen. Achtet gut auf euren Freund, lasst ihn nie allein und habt Mister Malfoy immer im Auge. Ich selbst werde ihn nicht aus den meinigen lassen."

James nickte abwesend, zu deutlich sah er vor sich, wie Voldemort ihn und Lily tötete.. oder töten würde. Vielleicht würde sich alles genau so abspielen, wie Harry es erzählt hatte? Nur einige Jahre früher? Nein, er durfte nicht länger darüber nach denken, er war hier, er lebte… .

Die Schüler gaben zustimmende Laute von sich und Albus entschied, dass es genug war. „James, Harry und Remus, euch drei möchte ich morgen nach dem Unterricht gern sprechen, in meinem Büro. Aber jetzt solltet ihr schlafen nach so einem Ende dieser so schönen Party seid ihr sicherlich müde. Achtet auf eure Träume, mögen sie euch wohl gesonnen sein. Gute Nacht."

Damit wandte er sich zum Gehen und schloss kurz darauf die Tür hinter sich, während sich unter den Freunden die aufgestaute Anspannung zentimeterweise löste.

Es wurde nicht mehr lange gesprochen an diesem Abend. Sie waren müde, es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Die Mädchen blieben auch diese Nacht wieder bei ihren Freunden, jeder brauchte einfach die Nähe des anderen, wollte spüren nicht allein zu sein. Nur Peter und Sirius lagen alleine in ihren Betten und sehnten sich nach Amy und Chris.

***

Am nächsten Tag nach dem Unterricht standen Remus, Harry und James vor dem Schulleiter Büro. „Himbeerdrops", sagte James.

„In der Tat, das ist das Passwort. Was ist ihr Begehren, was wollt ihr vom Schulleiter?", fragte der Wasserspeier und wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätten Harry und Remus angenommen, dem steinernen Hüter des Direktoren Büros würde es Spaß machen, James zu ärgern.

„Lass uns durch, wir haben eine Verabredung mit dem Direktor", sagte James und funkelte den Gargoyle mit funkelnden Augen an. Er hasste dieses Ding, welches ihn schon seit er hier zur Schule ging gerne zu ärgern schien.

„Aber natürlich", sagte dieser nur und schon öffnete sich die Wand und die Wendeltreppe erschien, auf der sich die drei Schüler nach oben tragen ließen. Sie klopften an und traten auf das 'Herein' des Direktors ein. Überrascht stellten sie fest, dass auch Liam und Patrick anwesend waren.

„Dad, was machst du denn hier?", fragte James überrascht.

Harry hingegen senkte leicht seinen Blick. Er hatte eine Vermutung, warum sie hier waren und wollte von seinem Großvater nicht hören, dass er enttäuscht war, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte seine Okklumentikschilde oben zu halten und er so wieder in Voldemorts Geist eingetaucht war. Dazu gleich zweimal an einem Abend, er wollte nicht hören, dass er versagt hatte und so zog er es vor einfach niemanden anzusehen, sondern fixierte seinen Blick auf den Boden.

Dumbledore wies die an, auf drei bereit gestellten Stühlen platz zu nehmen und bot einem jeden sogleich einen Zitronendrop an, den Harry sogar annahm, damit er etwas als Beschäftigung hatte.

„Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid", sagte Albus und sah sie freundlich durch seine halbmondförmigen Gläser an, sodass etwas von der Anspannung von Harry abzufallen schien. „Ihr könnt euch denken, dass ich euch her bat um über Harrys Vision von gestern Abend zu sprechen. Liam und Patrick wissen bereits bescheid, auch über den Tod der Frau, die dich, Remus, entführte."

Remus schluckte, Harry konzentrierte sich auf seinen Bonbon und James versuchte mit allen Mitteln, nicht durch zu drehen. Er wusste, dass Liam seinen besten Freund Patrick vorübergehend beurlaubt hatte, da dieser vor Besessenheit, die Schuldigen finden zu wollen und aus Sorge um seine Tochter, beinahe durch gedreht war. Nun würde er zum Sorgenkind werden, er sah es in den Augen seines Vaters, aus denen reine Verzweiflung sprachen, auch wenn Liam sich größte Mühe gab, es niemandem zu zeigen.

„Wer auch immer sie war", sagte Patrick, der sehr schnell erkannte, dass es nun Liam war, der völlig überfordert war, „sie kann niemandem mehr schaden. Allerdings plant Voldemort den nächsten Coup und den müssen wir verhindern. Auf mehreren Ebenen, wenn ihr so wollt. Remus, du bist vier Wochen lang von ihnen fest gehalten worden und bist somit... sensibilisiert gegenüber Gefahr. Das könnte wichtig sein, wichtiger als sonst. Harry, du musst dringend deinen Geist abschirmen, hörst du? Er darf unter keinen Umständen mitbekommen, dass du... so etwas kannst, dass diese Verbindung besteht. Denn kann könnte er dich zu sich locken und das wäre nun wirklich das Letzte, was wir wollen."

Harry verkrampfte sich, als er daran dachte, wie Voldemort ihn dazu gebracht hatte, ins Ministerium zu kommen. Nein, das wollte er gewiss nicht noch einmal erleben.

„Und James, dein Problem ist, dass du nun eine Person der Öffentlichkeit bist. Dich zu schützen wird schwer, daher ist es wichtig, dass du dich, ausnahmsweise, an die Regeln hältst, in Ordnung? Keine Ausflüge, vor allem nicht nachts oder allein. Das betrifft auch Vollmond. Nimm dich zurück, was Streits angeht. Was auch immer zwischen euch achten in den letzten Wochen war, lasst nicht zu, dass es euch noch einmal derart aus einander treibt, denn genau das ist es, worauf er abzielt. Um dann zuzuschlagen."

Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Liam, welcher James nicht aus den Augen zu lassen schien, als habe er Angst, sein Sohn würde jeden Moment verschwinden. Remus wiederum sah seine Freunde fragend an, sagte jedoch nichts. Das musste bis nach der Besprechung warten, vielleicht erklärten sie ihm ja dann endlich, was eigentlich passiert war, denn bisher waren sie dem Thema vehement ausgewichen.

„Vergiss es", sagte James leise und sah zu Remus, „ich lasse Rem nicht allein. Nicht noch einmal."

Eine angespannte Stille legte sich über dem Raum, als Liam das erste Mal die Stimme erhob. „Du wirst es müssen, James. Remus, es tut mir wirklich leid für dich, aber ich hoffe du verstehst, dass wir es nicht länger zulassen können. Und wenn du nicht willst, James, dass es Lily so ergeht wie Beccy im letzten Monat, dann bleibst du im Schloss. Auch an Vollmond, verstanden?"

James presste die Kiefer auf einander, Liams Ton hatte ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass jegliche Diskussion zwecklos war. Er raufte sich die Haare und sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Dann nickte er, nicht länger im Stande, seinen Vater, seinen Paten oder seine Freunde anzusehen.

So blieb er stumm und sagte bis zum Ende des Treffens kein weiteres Wort mehr. Als sie schließlich das Büro des Schulleiters verließen, schlug James mit der flachen Hand gegen die Wand des Flures, der sie in Richtung Gryffindorturm brachte.

„Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!", rief er, während der Schmerz seine Hand durchzuckte. War das die Strafe für sein Verhalten in der letzten Woche vor Remus' Rückkehr? Er war sich fast sicher, dass es so war. Hatte er Lily nicht bereits genug angetan? Jetzt musste sie sich wieder Sorgen um ihn machen... beinahe wünschte er, ihre Trennung wäre endgültig gewesen, dann würde er ihr diesen Schmerz ersparen.

Aber kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, spürte er einen heftigen Stich in seinem Herzen. Er wusste, dass er es nicht länger ohne seine Freundin ausgehalten hatte und war froh, dass sie wieder zusammen waren. Die Wochen der Trennung waren grausam gewesen, nie wieder wollte er so etwas empfinden, nie wieder wollte er von ihr getrennt sein. Spätestens nun war ihm bewusst geworden, wie tief ihre Liebe ging und wenn Lily nicht mehr an seiner Seite war, war auch sein Leben sinnlos.

* * *

In den nächsten zwei Wochen hatte James jedoch keine Zeit mehr sich über die Sicherheitsanweisungen der beiden Auroren aufzuregen. Die Abschlussprüfungen standen unmittelbar vor der Tür und so waren die Tage der acht Freunde mit Lernen gefüllt, dem Üben von Zaubern und Abfragen des Wissens. Wenn sie in der Bibliothek oder im Schulsprecherzimmer lernten, gesellten sich auch meistens Amy und Chris zu ihnen. Sirius fiel es dann immer besonders schwer, sich auf seine Bücher zu konzentrieren.

Viel lieber hätte er die Zeit alleine mit Chris verbracht. Er konnte immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass die Ravenclaw nun mit ihm zusammen war und er war sich sicher, dass er der glücklichste Junge im ganzen Schloss, wenn nicht sogar auf der ganzen Welt war. Die Selbstzweifel, welcher er noch in den Drei Besen bei seinem Gespräch mit James gehabt hatte, waren verflogen. Er fragte sich mittlerweile schon, wie er auf den Gedanken gekommen war, er könne nicht lieben.

***

„Könnt ihr das glauben, dass die letzten zwei Wochen so schnell vergangen sind?", fragte Peter am Morgen des fünfzehnten Mai's, als sie zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle saßen.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab das Gefühl, wir haben gestern erst angefangen zu lernen. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich es schaffe", meinte sie seufzend.

„Du bist besser als ich, wenn du dir schon Sorgen ums Bestehen machst, was soll ich dann erst sagen?", fragte der Rattenanimagus und fügte leise hinzu: „Und für dich ist der Abschluss ja sowieso nicht so wichtig, wenn ihr wieder in eure Zeit verschwindet, wirst du ja wieder zur Schule gehen."

„Ja, wenn", antwortete Ginny ebenso leise und senkte traurig ihren Blick.

Harry, der das bemerkte, nahm seine Freundin liebevoll in den Arm und versuchte ihr etwas stummen Trost und Beistand zu spenden. Er wusste, wie sehr sie die ganze Situation belastete, vor allem, weil sie jeden Tag mitbekam, wie er von seinen Eltern umgeben war.

Einer bekam von der Unterhaltung seiner Freunde über die Prüfungen nichts mit - James. Er hatte seinen Blick auf einen Slytherin fixiert, der Ausnahmsweise mal nicht Severus Snape hieß. Bisher hatte Dasius Malfoy noch nicht versucht an den Gryffindor heranzukommen und wenn doch, so hatte dieser es nicht bemerkt. War er doch nie alleine durch die Gänge gestreift, sondern immer in Begleitung mindestens von einem seiner Freunde. Es war für ihn nicht leicht gewesen, immer jemanden um sich herum zu haben. Ausnahmen gab es nur, wenn er im Schulsprecherzimmer oder in seinem Turm war, aber auch dort war er nie alleine gewesen.

Wie gerne hätte er sich ab und zu gerne seinen Besen geschnappt und wäre alleine zum Quidditchfeld gegangen um sich einmal seinen Kopf frei zu fliegen, aber es ging nicht, immer waren Beccy, Harry oder Ginny mitgekommen und waren mit ihm geflogen.

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich etwas, als er bemerkte, wie Dasius einer Eule einen Brief vom Bein band, die Pergamentrolle las und ihm anschließend einen Blick zu warf. Kurzen hatten sich ihre Blicke getroffen und während James' Blick sich noch weiter verfinsterte, umspielte den Mund von Dasius ein fieses Grinsen.

Seit zwei Wochen ließen sie einander nicht aus den Augen, auch wenn James versuchte, sich zurück zu halten. Schließlich durfte es nicht so aussehen, als wisse er etwas. Nun jedoch sah auch Snape auf, sah kurz zu Lily und beugte sich dann zu Dasius, dessen Grinsen breiter wurde. James fluchte und stellte seine Teetasse so heftig ab, dass sie überschwappte. Lily wollte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm legen, zog sie aber wieder zurück, als habe sie sich verbrannt. James strahlte pure Wut und Anspannung aus, ein falsches Wort und er würde explodieren.

Abrupt stand er auf. „Ich muss hier raus", sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen, Sirius und Remus erhoben sich ebenfalls. James funkelte sie an. „_Allein_!", sagte er gereizt und fühlte nach seinem Tarnumhang, den er nun stets bei sich trug.

„Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst auf passen, keine Sorge." Damit drehte er sich um und ging, warf sich in einer dunklen Nische den Umhang über und war froh, endlich allein sein zu können.

Dasius hingegen beobachtete jeden Schritt des jungen Lords genau. Er wusste von dem Streit und er wusste auch, dass Potter sehr angespannt war, sehr schnell gereizt reagierte. Das musste er ausnutzen. Er wusste, er musste bald handeln, viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht mehr. Die Gedanken an den Dunklen Lord verursachten ihm beinahe körperliche Schmerzen, doch er ließ sie nicht zu. Stolz sollte er sein über diesen Auftrag und er hatte gewiss nicht vor, Lord Voldemort zu enttäuschen.

Er faltete den Brief seines Bruders, der ihm weitere Beschlüsse der Todesser mitteilte, zusammen und aß weiter sein Frühstück. Sollte Potter nur in die vermeintliche Freiheit entfliehen... er würde sie sehr bald wieder vermissen. Und dann würde er nicht so einfach aufstehen und gehen können.

Die Große Halle leerte sich langsam und nur die Siebtklässer bis auf James blieben sitzen und warteten auf Anweisungen zu den Prüfungen.

„Ich hoffe nur, James kommt rechzeitig zur Prüfung zurück und hat sich dann wieder etwas beruhigt", sagte Lily leise und warf immer wieder einen Blick auf den Eingang zur Halle.

„Er wird schon rechtzeitig wieder hier sein", sagte Sirius beruhigend. Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen besten Freund. Er wusste, wie Freiheitsliebend dieser war und wie sehr er dieses überwacht werden hasste. Sein Blick glitt zum Tisch der Schlangen, an welchem Dasius noch saß und so machte er sich keine Sorgen um James, denn solange dieser dort saß, war sein Freund sicher. Gerade, als Dumbledore sich erhob um zu den Siebtklässlern zu sprechen, kam auch James zurück.

Er setzte sich neben seine Freundin und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. „Tut mir leid, aber ich brauchte einfach zumindest ein paar Minuten für mich", sagte er leise zu seinen Freunden, welche ihm nur verstehend zunickten.

„Kann ich verstehen, ich hab dieses überwacht werden auch immer gehasst", sagte Harry leise, als er daran dachte, wie Ron und Hermine ihn manches mal mit ihrer Besorgnis fast zur Weißglut getrieben hatten. Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht verstanden hatte, aber jeder Mensch brauchte nun einmal ein gewisses Maß an Privatsphäre, aber diese war ihm nur selten gegönnt gewesen.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Schulleiter zu sprechen begann. „Liebe Schüler, ich möchte Sie nun gleich bitten, die Große Halle für wenige Minuten zu verlassen, damit wir sie für die erste Prüfung, Theorie in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, herrichten können. Wie auch schon bei ihren ZAG ist das Schummeln nicht erlaubt und wird mit dem Ausschluss von dieser Prüfung und somit einem T bewertet. Ich wünsche Ihnen in den nächsten zwei Wochen viel Glück und ein helles Köpfchen", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte freundlich in die Runde. Bevor er sich wieder setzte, gab er den Schülern ein Zeichen, die Halle nun zu verlassen.

Mit nervösem Nervenflattern kehrten sie einige Minuten später wieder zurück. Statt der Haustische standen dort nun viele Einzeltische, ausgestattet mit einem Prüfungsblatt der Fragen, einem Pergament für ihre Antworten und einer Feder, wie sie vom Ministerium für die letzten Prüfungen bereit gestellt wurde um jeglichen Versuch der Täuschung zu verhindern. Stühle wurden zurück geschoben und als schließlich alle saßen, sahen sie angespannt nach vorn, wo Dumbledore neben dem Zaubereiminister Bailey stand.

„Sehr verehrte Schülerinnen und Schüler der siebten Klasse", begann der Minister und bemühte sich um ein angestrengtes Lächeln. „Ich darf Sie heute nun begrüßen zu Ihrer ersten Prüfung Ihrer UTZ-Abschlüsse. Es wird zugleich Ihre letzte Prüfung in diesen Fächern sein und wenn Sie in wenigen Wochen Ihr Abschlusszeugnis in den Händen halten, treten Sie hinaus und lassen sieben Jahre Hogwarts hinter sich. Dann sind Sie voll ausgebildete Mitglieder der magischen Gesellschaft, aber bevor es soweit ist", erhielt kurz inne und ließ seinen Blick durch die Reihen der Schüler schweifen, die alle ein wenig ängstlich und nervös wirkten, selbst jene, denen Prüfungen bisher wenig aus gemacht hatten wie James oder Sirius, „lassen Sie mich Ihnen noch viel Glück für die anstehenden Prüfungen wünschen. Sie dürfen nun beginnen."

Ein großes Stundenglas wurde umgedreht und lautes Rascheln war zu hören, als die Fragezettel heran gezogen wurden, das Pergament geglättet und die Federn darüber kratzten.

Als Harry die Fragen überflog, war er erleichtert. Das meiste konnte er beantworten, wenn auch hier und da mit sehr viel nachdenken - immerhin war dies ihre Abschlussprüfung und mit Theorie hatte er sich immer schwer getan. Er musste beinahe grinsen, er freute sich schon auf die praktische Prüfung, die nach dem Mittagessen statt finden würde. Doch erst einmal lagen vier Stunden Theorie vor ihm. Seufzend ergriff er seine Feder, glättete sein Pergament und begann zu schreiben.

***

Abends saßen sie zu zehnt im Schulsprecherzimmer. Amy und Chris hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt um sich gemeinsam mit den Gryffindors auf die Verwandlungsprüfung, welche morgen stattfinden würde, noch einmal vorzubereiten. Es war nur hin und wieder das Umblättern von Seiten oder auch ein leises Stöhnen oder Aufseufzen zu hören. Sie alle hatten jetzt schon keine Lust mehr auf die nächsten zwei Wochen, die voll von Prüfungen waren.

„Ich bekomme nichts mehr über diese Zauber in meinen Kopf", durchbrach Amy um kurz nach neun die Stille des Lernens.

„Du hast Recht. Wir sollten aufhören", sagte nun auch James und klappte das Buch zu. „Wie lief denn die Verteidigungsprüfung heute bei euch?", wollte der junge Lord wissen. Bisher hatten sie noch nicht darüber gesprochen.

Beim Mittagessen hatten sie sich auf die kommende praktische Prüfung konzentriert und waren deshalb ziemlich still gewesen und zum Abendessen waren sie gar nicht gegangen, sie hatten sich direkt nach der Prüfung in das Zimmer der Schulsprecher zurück gezogen und gelernt. Irgendwann waren Crossy und Sally erschienen und hatte Sandwiches und Kürbissaft auf dem Tisch abgestellt. Nebenbei hatten die Schüler die Brote gegessen und den Saft getrunken, ohne es wirklich zu merken.

„Lief klasse", sagte Sirius und grinste breit. „Mein Prüfer war der mentale Zwilling von unserem guten Stoneheart, aber am Ende sah er ganz zufrieden aus."

Harry lachte. „Ich denke, bei mir lief es auch ganz okay", sagte er und zu James, der neben ihm saß, flüsterte er: „Und Dad, du siehst in Silber echt gut aus!"

James sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?"

„Naja, deine Animagusgestalt ist doch mein Patronus, die Prüferin sah ziemlich erschrocken aus, als ein lebensgroßer Hirsch auf sie zukam." Nun lachte auch James und die angespannte Stimmung löste sich etwas.

„Pete, wie war es bei dir? Hast du es hin bekommen?"

Peter wurde leicht rot und verlegen. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig höher, als er sprach. „Ich hatte ein paar Schwierigkeiten beim Abblocken der Zauber und Probleme mit meinem Schutzschild. Aber andere Zauber liefen wiederum erstaunlich gut, also hoffe ich einfach, dass es gereicht hat."

„Nicht so bescheiden, Pete. Ich habe gesehen, dass es ziemlich gut lief und dein Baummarder hat deine Prüferin ziemlich beeindruckt, als er so schnell erschien", meinte Remus, welcher zur gleichen Zeit in der Halle gewesen war um seine Prüfung abzulegen.

Peter wurde aufgrund dieses Lobes noch ein wenig roter. „Wie lief es denn bei dir?", fragte er, um die Aufmerksamkeit von sich abzulenken.

Remus grinste nur. „Ich kann mich nicht beklagen, keinerlei Schwierigkeiten."

„Hätte mich auch gewundert", meinte Ginny, welche daran dachte, wie gut Remus dieses Fach anderen beibringen konnte.

„Puh, dann hoffen wir mal, dass es mit den Prüfungen so weiter geht", seufzte Beccy und erhob sich. „Also, ich würde gern... ein Bad nehmen. Allein, ich muss irgendwie abschalten und etwas entspannen. Lily, das Passwort, gilt das noch?" Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihre Freundin an, welche überlegte.

„Es ist 'Bachblüte', wo es liegt, weißt du ja. Viel Spaß und vergiss uns nicht. Wenn du um elf nicht wieder da bist, gehen wir dich suchen."

Beccy lachte und versprach, bis dahin zurück zu sein. Auf dem Flur trennten sich dann ihre Wege, Beccy verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss von Remus und die anderen gingen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich auf die Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin setzten. James und Remus saßen neben einander, als der Schwarzhaarige seinen Freund lächelnd ansah.

„Was?", fragte der Werwolf und sah James grinsend, aber auch leicht unsicher an. Er fühlte sich sehr viel sicherer, als direkt nach seiner Befreiung, aber noch immer wusste er manchmal nicht, wie er eine Situation einschätzen sollte.

Obwohl er sie früher nicht einmal angezweifelt hätte, bereitete ihm auch jetzt die Freundlichkeit Zweifel, leise Fluchtinstinkte warnten ihn, aber er drängte sie beiseite. Dies waren seine Freunde, denen er wieder vertrauen wollte, wie er es vor seiner Entführung getan hatte.

Freunde, die ihn in Harrys Zukunft verraten hatten. Freunde, die _an ihm_ gezweifelt hatten, ihn für einen Verräter gehalten hatten –

_Stop! Woher kamen diese Gedanken?!_

„Nichts, Rem", flötete James und grinste breiter. „Ich freue mich nur für dich und Beccy. Vor zwei Wochen konntest du uns kaum ansehen und jetzt lässt du zu, dass sie dich küsst. Das ist klasse." Seine Stimme hatte einen warmen Unterton, der Remus rührte. Ohja, es war hart gewesen, aber nachdem er erfahren hatte, was seine Freunde ohne ihn durch gemacht hatten, hatte er sich vor genommen, sich größte Mühe zu geben, ihnen dieses wieder gewonnene Vertrauen in einander nicht wieder kaputt zu machen.

„Danke", sagte Remus nur und senkte etwas den Blick. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Ja, es ging ihm besser, aber immer noch hatte er Momente, die ihn einfach überforderten, die ihn einfach wieder in sein seelischen Gefängnis sperrten. Aber er wollte nicht aufgeben, wollte kämpfen, wollte Voldemort und Greyback im Nachhinein nicht doch noch siegen lassen.

Er würde es schaffen, mit Hilfe seiner Freunde und seiner Familie würde er die Ketten, die ihn gefangen hielten, für immer sprengen können. Und er würde auch alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, damit keinem seiner Freunde etwas Ähnliches passierte.


	89. Nach den Prüfungen

Gut gelaunt betreten 17 Hexen und Zauberer die Bühne. Sie tragen rote Weihnachtsmann-Mützen, die Augen glänzen voller Vorfreude.

„Stellt euch alle auf", sagte Dumbledore und zeigt ihnen, wie sie stehen sollen. Dave, Liam, Patrick, Sirius, James, Harry, Remus und Peter stehen in der hinteren Reihe, vor ihnen stehen den Damen ihres Herzens. Albus Dumbledore drehte sich wieder dem Zuschauerraum zu.

„Wir haben eine kleine Überraschung für Sie alle vorbereitet", sagt er und dreht sich wieder zu den anderen um. Er gibt Cassio, welche hinter der Bühne wartet, ein Zeichen und leise Musik erklingt aus dem Hintergrund. Und dann fangen alle 15 an zu singen:

„We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Oh, bring us a figgy pudding  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer

We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here

We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

Applaus brandet aus dem Zuschauerraum auf, es wird gejohlt, gepfiffen und mit den Füßen aufgestampft. Die Sänger strahlen weiterhin über das ganze Gesicht. Sind froh, dass sie den Lesern mit ihrer kleinen Einlage eine Freunde machen konnten.

Albus Dumbledore dreht sich erneut zu den Zuschauern um. Er benötigt drei Knaller aus seinem Zauberstab, bis wieder Ruhe herrscht. „Wir möchten Ihnen noch etwas

mitteilen. Als erstes möchten sich die Autoren für die Kommentare zum letzten Kapitel bedanken. Gleichzeitig möchten sie sich dafür entschuldigen, dass es in der letzten Woche kein Kapitel gab, aber auch die beiden wurden vom Weihnachtsstress gefangen genommen, weshalb wir heute auch verkünden müssen, dass es das nächste Chap erst im nächsten Jahr geben wird. Sie hoffen, dass Sie nicht allzu enttäuscht sind und sie zumindest ein wenig verstehen. Anfang Januar geht es dann an dieser Stelle weiter und bis dahin wünschen sie, aber auch alle Darsteller von _Journey of destiny_ Ihnen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Wir wollen uns für eure Treue bei Ihnen bedanken und hoffen, dass Sie uns auch im dritten Jahr treu bleiben werden." Damit drehen sich nun alle um und

verlassen winkend die Bühne. Kaum sind sie verschwunden, öffnet sich der Vorhang und das nächste Chap der Geschichte kommt zum Vorschein.

_**Kapitel 88**_

**Nach den Prüfungen**

Die nächsten zwei Wochen waren für die Siebtklässler sehr anstrengend. Jeden Tag gab es eine andere Prüfung und Vollmond war auch noch dazwischen gewesen. James hatte, wie er es seinem Vater schweren Herzens versprochen hatte, das Schloss in dieser Nacht nicht verlassen. Es waren nur Sirius, Harry und Peter mitgegangen. Auch Beccy und Ginny waren schweren Herzens im Schloss geblieben, da sie am nächsten Tag ihre Prüfung in Wahrsagen gehabt hatten. Jedoch obwohl so viele aus Remus Rudel gefehlt hatten, war es eine ruhige Nacht gewesen. Sie hatten die Heulende Hütte nicht verlassen und bis auf, dass am nächsten Morgen alle müde gewesen waren, gab es nur kleinere Blessuren in Form von kleinen Kratzern und blauen Flecken.

Nun hatten sie ihre letzte Prüfung hinter sich und James musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht laut zu jubeln, als er seine Phiole mit dem Gift einer seltenen Moorpflanze mit saugnapfartigen Tentakeln auf dem Lehrerpult abstellte. Damit war auch die praktische Prüfung in Kräuterkunde geschafft, ihre UTZe waren vorbei. Mit gezwungen ruhigen Schritten ging er aus dem Prüfungsgewächshaus und kaum waren sie alle unter freiem Himmel, lachten und jubelten sie, fielen sich in die Arme und schmissen ihre Zauberstäbe in die Luft.

„WIR HABEN ES GESCHAFFT!", brüllte Sirius und rannte zu James, dem er auf den Rücken sprang. Nicht wenige waren ebenso so ausgelassen, sieben Jahre Schule, Wochen und Monate harten Lernens, Vollmonde, Entführungen, Streits - dies alles fiel mit einem Schlag von ihnen ab und machte reiner Freude und Erleichterung platz.

Mitten unter die Prüflinge mischten sich die restlichen Siebtklässler, die ihre letzte Prüfung bereits hinter sich hatten und kein Kräuterkunde belegt hatten. Sie bespritzten alle mit etwas, dass verdächtig nach Butterbier roch und einige flogen auf ihren mitgebrachten Besen Loopings.

„Leute, das müssen wir feiern!", rief ein Schüler aus Ravenclaw und verkündete eine Party in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, zu dem jeder Siebtklässler eingeladen sei.

***

Die Freunde waren natürlich zu den Ravenclaws gegangen und hatten kräftig mitgefeiert. Erst, als Professor Flittwick gegen ein Uhr nachts in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, löste sich die Party langsam auf und die Schüler gingen in ihre eigenen Häuser und Betten.

Nun war Samstag und es war bereits später Vormittag, als sich die acht Gryffindors im Jungenschlafsaal der siebten Klasse regten.

„Au, mein Kopf!", stöhnte Sirius verschlafen und versuchte seine Augen vor der grellen Sonne, welche in den Raum schien, zu schützen.

Ein leises Kichern erklang aus James' Bett.

„Hättest nicht soviel trinken und dich lieber um deine Freundin kümmern sollen, Sirius", meinte Lily und stand schwungvoll auf. „Ich bin eben drüben und hole ein paar Katertränke, wer braucht alles einen?", wollte die Rothaarige wissen, schnappte sich James' Bademantel und verwand aus dem Schlafsaal ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Sie würde einfach ein paar holen und sehen, wer alles einen benötigte, denn ein Teil der kleinen Gruppe schien immer noch zu schlafen und so nichts von der Frage mitzubekommen.

Ein gequältes Stöhnen erklang auch aus Harrys Bett. „Scheiße, wer hat denn das Licht angemacht? Macht das aus!", beschwerte er sich, während er die Augen zusammen kniff, Ginny lachte.

„Das nenne ich eine gerechte Strafe, wer schon mit seinem Paten um die Wette trinkt, darf sich nicht wundern, wenn einem am nächsten Tag der Kopf platzt."

James sah die beiden grinsend an. „Lils holt schon Katertränke, also habt nur noch ein wenig Geduld." Erneut stöhnten beide Schwarzhaarige, nun wurde dadurch auch Peter wach.

„Wasislos?", murmelte er und kuschelte sich erneut in seine Kissen, es war so schön warm im Bett... .

„Och, Harry und Sirius haben nur einen hübschen, kleinen Kater", lachte Lily, die mit den angekündigten Tränken zurück kam, die beiden Jungs hielten sich die Köpfe.

„Nicht so laut! Und hell! Und hohe Stimme!"

Nun fing auch Peter an zu kichern. „Bin ich froh, dass Amy mich vor zu viel Alkohol… ähm… bewahrt hat", meinte er leicht stockend, das letzte nur noch flüsternd.

„Aber auch nur, weil ihr zu beschäftigt wart", meinte Ginny, welche sich im Bett aufsetzte.

„Gin, nicht so laut bitte!", quengelte Harry und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Daraufhin kam Luna, Harrys Katze, an und leckte ihm über die Stirn, Harry verzog das Gesicht. Doch dadurch ließ sich das schwarze Tier nicht vertreiben, sondern sollte sich neben ihm zusammen.

Schnell verteilte Lily die Katertränke, denn die Alkoholleichen waren ihrer Meinung nach so nicht zu ertragen. Anschließend ging sie als erstes ins Badezimmer der Jungs um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Die Mädchen waren nur noch selten in ihren eigenen Schlafsälen und wenn, dann nur um sich frische Kleidung oder etwas für die Schule zu holen.

Es verwunderte die Schulsprecherin, dass Professor Dumbledore oder auch Liam und Patrick nichts dazu gesagt hatten, als sie hier im Raum gewesen waren. Dass sie es übersehen hätten, glaubte Lily nicht, denn immerhin lagen überall auch von den Mädchen Klamotten im Saal herum. Aber sie hatte nicht vor sich darüber zu beschweren, sondern freute sich einfach darüber, dass der Direktor und auch die Auroren ihnen zu vertrauen schienen.

„Lils beeil dich, ich muss mal", quengelte Sirius vor der Tür und Lily fing an zu kichern. Ja das war der Nachteil, wenn man zu acht in einem Raum mit nur einem Badezimmer schlief.

Eine gute Stunde später waren alle fertig und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen. Lachend und schwatzend betraten sie die Große Halle, man merkte deutlich, dass eine Last von den Siebtklässlern abgefallen zu sein schien, denn sie wirkten sehr viel entspannter und ausgeglichener als noch in den letzten Wochen.

Die Prüfungen waren geschafft, Remus war wieder da und es ging ihm von Tag zu Tag besser, James arrangierte sich langsam mit der Dauerbewachung, kurz gesagt, die Rumtreiber fühlten sich so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie schauten gespannt in die Zukunft, auch wenn sie, wie sie wussten, nicht sehr rosig sein würde. Aber das war ihnen egal, sie würden kämpfen, für ihre Freiheit, aber erst einmal wollten sie noch die letzten unbeschwerten Wochen in diesem Schloss verleben, in welchem sie sieben lange Jahre gelernt, geweint, gelacht hatten, in welchem sie Freundschaften und Feindschaften geschlossen hatten. Sie wussten, Hogwarts würde immer so etwas wie ein Zuhause für sie sein.

„Darf ich kurz stören?", fragte eine alte, weise Stimme hinter James und Sirius und als sich die beiden Schwarzhaarigen umdrehten, blickten sie direkt in das freundliche Gesicht ihres Direktors.

„Sie stören uns doch nicht Sir, was können wir für Sie tun?", fragte Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ich würde euch acht gerne gleich in meinem Büro sprechen2, sagte er und zwinkerte ihnen zu, bevor er sich abwandte und aus der Halle ging.

„Meint ihr, es ist etwas passiert?", fragte Lily und sah ängstlich in die Runde.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dann hätte er ernster geguckt und nicht dieses Funkeln in den Augen gehabt. Lasst uns ihm lieber gleich hinterher gehen, dann wissen wir, was er von uns möchte."

Die anderen stimmten ihm zu, da sie mittlerweile alle mit dem Essen fertig waren und so erhoben sich die acht und gingen schnell durch die Gänge Hogwarts'. Nachdem Lily dem Wasserspeier das Passwort genannt hatte, ließen sie sich von der Wendeltreppe nach oben tragen, klopften an die Tür und betraten das Büro nach einem 'Herein' aus dem Inneren.

„Sie wollten uns sprechen Sir?", fragte Remus, kaum dass die Tür hinter dem Letzten geschlossen war.

Dumbledore nickte ihnen freundlich zu und bedeutete ihnen, sich auf die bereits bereit gestellten Stühle zu setzen. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt die Prüfungen alle gut überstanden?" Dabei schweifte sein Blick zu Remus, doch dieser nickte nur und Albus verstand.

„Das haben wir, Sir, denn wir man sieht, leben wir alle noch und sind gesund, das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen?" Sirius grinste, er hatte eindeutig gute Laune. Er hoffte, dass Remus ihm das 'noch leben' nicht böse nahm, doch dieser saß weiterhin entspannt auf seinem Stuhl.

„Das sehe ich und es freut mich sehr. Nun, wie ihr wisst, schreiben die fünften Klassen nun erst ihre Prüfungen und eure Zeugnisse bekommt ihr am 14. Juni. Damit euch bis dahin jedoch nicht langweilig wird", hier fasste er besonders die Rumtreiber ins Auge, „habe ich eine kleine Aufgabe für euch, die euch bis dahin hoffentlich beschäftigt halten wird."

Lily wurde neugierig. „Was für eine Aufgabe, Sir?", wollte sie wissen, auch die anderen rutschten auf ihren Stühlen hin und her.

„Ich möchte euch bitten, die Schulsprecher dabei zu unterstützen, die Abschlussfeier zu organisieren", erklärte Dumbledore, die Schüle bekamen große Augen. „Es wird eine Feier geben für die fünften, sechsten und die siebten Klassen, die ihre Prüfungen erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht haben. Und ich möchte, dass ihr dies organisiert. Natürlich nur, wenn ihr damit einverstanden seid."

Die Angesprochenen nickten begeistert. „Und wie!", freute sich Ginny und ihre Augen strahlten.

Dumbledore nickte lächelnd. Damit hatte er gerechnet, so etwas war ganz nach dem Geschmack der Rumtreiber und auch ihre Freundinnen und Harry standen dem in nichts nach. „Ihr habt freie Hand, das einzige, was ich euch nicht erlaube ist zuviel Alkohol, es wird eine Bowle geben, in welcher Alkohol enthalten sein wird, diese wird allerdings mit einem Zauber belegt, so dass nur die volljährigen Schüler sich an ihr bedienen können. Ansonsten bitte ich euch, auf Alkohol zu verzichten. Ihr könnt für die Organisation die Schulgelände verlassen, wenn ihr etwas einkaufen müsst, aber meldet euch vorher bei mir oder bei Professor McGonagall ab. Miss Carter und Miss Lang dürfen euch gerne helfen, allerdings sollte Miss Lang ihren Unterricht nicht vernachlässigen."

Aufgeregt begannen alle zu tuscheln und schon leise Ideen auszutauschen. „Noch eine Bitte, ihr müsst bis zum Samstag, den zehnten Juni, fertig sein, denn dann soll die Feier sein. Sagt mir so schnell wie möglich, was ihr vor habt, damit ich die anderen Schüler informieren kann und die Aushänge aufhängen kann. Und nun geht in die Sonne, ihr wart die letzten Wochen genug eingesperrt, aber passet bitte auf, Gefahren lauern überall", sagte der Schulleiter und warf die Schüler damit quasi aus seinem Büro heraus. Aber diese schien es nicht sonderlich zu stören, sie hatten in diesem Moment wichtigeres zu tun.

„In 20 Minuten am See. James, Harry, Remus und ich holen etwas zu trinken und zu Knabbern. Peter, Ginny, Beccy ihr sucht Chris und Amy, Lily du holst etwas zu schreiben, damit wir unsere geistigen Ergüsse festhalten können. Und nun los", sagte Sirius, schnappte sich Jame' Arm und verschwand im Gang.

Remus und Harry sahen sich nur kurz Schulter zuckend an und setzten sich dann auch in Bewegung um ihren Freunden zu folgen. „Was war das denn jetzt bitte?", fragte Ginny und sah den vier Jungs hinterher.

„Sirius oder auch die Rumtreiber in Action", grinste Peter. „Los wir müssen zwei Schüler zu dritt finden, ich gehe zum Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum, Beccy du zu den Ravenclaws und Ginny, du guckst in der Halle. Lily, guckst du auf der Karte nach wenn du im Schlafsaal bist?", fragte Peter und sah die Rothaarige bittend an.

„Klar, kann ich machen. Dann los, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit", sagte die Schulsprecherin und ging zügigen Schrittes den Gang entlang in Richtung des Gryffindorturmes.

Auch Peter, Ginny und Beccy setzten sich in Bewegung und liefen in verschiedene Richtungen davon.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später saßen die acht Gryffindors mit Amy und Chris unter einem Baum am See. Die Mädchen hatten sich an ihre Freunde gelehnt und zusammen tranken sie gerade gemütlich ein Butterbier. Vor Lily lag ein Pergament, was darauf wartete, beschrieben zu werden.

„Also, hat einer von euch schon eine Idee? Eine normale Party fände ich langweilig, es sollte etwas Besonderes sein, nicht nur, weil es eine der letzten Partys in Hogwarts wird, nein auch weil die Rumtreiber immerhin einen Ruf zu verlieren haben", sagte James und kraulte Lily im Nacken, welche sich das nur zu gerne gefallen ließ. „Du hast Recht Krone, es sollte etwas Großes sein. Auf jeden Fall brauchen wir ein Feuerwerk", meinte Sirius und sah nachdenklich auf den See hinaus.

Ginny fing an zu kichern. „Das Feuerwerk wird nie so gut sein, wie das meiner Brüder", sagte sie und dachte dabei an das Feuerwerk in ihrem vierten Schuljahr, wo sich ihre Brüder mit einem riesigen Feuerwerk verabschiedet hatten. Nur kurz blitzte Schmerz in ihr auf, als sie an den toten Fred dachte, der dort auf dem Boden lag… Harry gab ihr schnell einen verstehenden Kuss und drückte ihre Hand, ehe die Trauer Überhand nehmen konnte.

„Er wird leben, Gin", sagte er leise in ihr Ohr, sie beruhigte sich etwas.

Keiner ging auf Ginnys Kommentar ein, die Gryffindors wussten, dass sie gegenüber Amy und Chris nicht würden offen reden können und die beiden Mädchen fühlten sich noch etwas fremd in dieser starken Gruppe als das sie einfach so dazwischen fragten.

„Lasst uns weiter machen, wir haben zum Planen und Vorbereiten nur zwei Wochen Zeit, nicht sehr viel", meinte Beccy und kuschelte sich etwas mehr in Remus' Arme. Die Irin hatte das Gefühl, ihre Beziehung war in den letzten Wochen noch intensiver und enger geworden und sie genoss es, dass der Werwolf jeden Tag ein Stückchen seiner Angst vor der Welt ablegte. Nur noch selten zuckte er bei zu lauten Geräuschen zusammen oder wenn ihn jemand überraschend ansprach, manchmal konnte man fast vergessen, dass er weg gewesen war. Nur Nachts war es noch mehr als deutlich, wenn er wieder einmal mit einem stummen Schrei und schweißgebadet im Bett saß und versuchte seinen hektischen Atem zu beruhigen.

„Fangen wir einfach an. Wo wollen wir feiern?", fragte Lily in die Runde, nahm sich das Pergament und zückte die Feder um alles was gesagt wurde schnellst möglich aufzuschreiben.

„Große Halle ist langweilig, Raum der Wünsche ist doof, also Vorschläge her, was könnte man machen?", fragte nun auch Sirius in die Runde. Nachdenkliches Schweigen legte sich über die Freunde. Jeder schien in seinem Kopf nach der Idee zu suchen, aber keiner schien den zündenden Einfall zu haben.

„Verdammt, so schwer kann das doch nicht sein, sonst haben wir doch auch immer genügend Ideen", seufzte James frustriert und sah seine Freunde an, als würde in ihren Gesichtern stehen, was er suchte.

„Du hast leicht reden Krone, wir planen zwar viel aber sonst nur Streiche und keine Feier für drei Jahrgänge", sagte Peter und klang leicht bedrückt.

Plötzlich fingen Remus Augen zu leuchten an. „Ich hab's!", sagte er leise, kaum vernehmbar, aber da immer noch eine nachdenkliche Stille in der kleinen Gruppe herrschte, verstand ihn jeder.

Sofort wurde er von allen Seiten bedrängt ihnen zu erzählen, was er sich ausgedacht hatte. Und das tat Remus auch, die nächsten zehn Minuten schilderte er seinen immer sprachloser werdenden Freunden, was er sich überlegt hatte so lebhaft, dass sie sich alles bildhaft vorstellen konnten.

Peter hatte sich ein Pergament und Feder von Lily genommen und zeichnete wild drauf los, während der Rest Remus begierig zuhörte, was er sich ausgedacht hatte. Bis auf Amy, die ihrem Freund neugierig beobachtete.

Nachdem Remus geendet hatte, herrschte noch einen Moment Stille auf den sonnigen Wiesen Hogwarts, bis Peter die Stille durchbrach. „Hast du dir das so vorgestellt, Moony?", fragte er schüchtern und reichte Remus das Pergament, auf welchem er eben gezeichnet hatte.

„Ja", grinste der Werwolf und betrachtete die Zeichnung seines Freundes. Es war immer wieder beeindruckend, auch wenn Peter von seinem offensichtlichem Talent nur wenig überzeugt war. „Mensch Pete, das ist, als wärst du in meinen Kopf geschlüpft und hättest gesehen, was ich gesehen habe." Peter wurde rot wegen des Kompliments.

„Quatsch, das ist nur eine grobe Zeichnung, die ich nach deinen Worten angefertigt habe." Auch die anderen betrachteten nun das Bild des Rattenanimagus und waren begeistert. Einstimmig wurde beschlossen, dass sie genau das, was Remus sich ausgedacht hatte, in die Tat umsetzen würden.

„So etwas hat es sicherlich noch nie in Hogwarts gegeben und wird es auch nie wieder geben", meinte Sirius und grinste schelmisch.

„Das wo wäre damit geklärt. Das wann haben wir auch. Nun die Frage, normale Feier oder irgendein Motto?", fragte Lily in die Runde. Sie hatte irgendwie still die Leitung der Diskussion übernommen, aber keinen schien das zu stören. Wieder trat einen Moment Schweigen ein.

„Ich glaube, etwas Besonderes fände ich schön. Normal ist langweilig und das passt nun wirklich nicht zu den Rumtreibern", meinte Chris nachdenklich. Sie schien sich langsam immer wohler in der Gruppe zu fühlen, denn sie sah nicht mehr ganz so schüchtern in die Runde. Zwar hatten sie und Amy mit den anderen zusammen gelernt und dort schon einige Zeit zusammen verbracht, aber dort hatten sie fast ausschließlich über den Büchern gesessen, nun in der Freizeit war es etwas völlig anderes.

„Ich muss Chris zustimmen", sagte Ginny. „Ich bin zwar noch nicht lange hier, aber der Ruf von euch vieren eilt euch voraus, etwas Normales kann es da gar nicht geben", meinte sie und sah weiter nachdenklich vor sich hin. Wieder herrschte Schweigen, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und versuchte ein passendes Thema für die Feier zu finden.

„Wie wäre es...", fing Amy nach einer Weile zögernd an, „mit einem Maskenball? Kleider aus dem achtzehnten, neunzehnten Jahrhundert und Masken im Gesicht, wie man sie damals bei solchen Gelegenheiten getragen hat, so etwas wie ein höfischer Maskenball."

Die Jungs zogen im ersten Moment eine Flunsch, konnten sich darunter entweder nichts Wirkliches vorstellen oder ihnen gefiel die Vorstellung der Kleidung, die sie zu diesem Anlass würden tragen müssen, nicht. Die Mädchen hingegen waren sofort begeistert und fingen schon wild an zu planen.

„Halt Stopp", unterbrach James sie in ihrem Enthusiasmus. „Sollten wir nicht alles einverstanden sein?"

„Habt ihr einen besseren Vorschlag?", meinte Beccy und sah James herausfordernd an.

„Ähm...", stotterte James und sah Hilfe suchend zu den anderen vier Jungs, welche nur unschlüssig mit den Schultern zuckten.

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Harry leise und seufzte leicht frustriert auf. Aber als er die leuchtenden und begeisterten Augen von Ginny sah, war die Frustration mit einem Mal verschwunden. Vielleicht wäre das doch kein so schlechter Vorschlag?

„Ich bin einverstanden", sagte er schließlich und bekam dafür einen liebevollen Kuss Ginnys.

„Verräter", brummte Sirius leise. Aber als er die bittenden Augen von Chris sah, konnte er nicht anders als selbst zu zustimmen.

„Selber Verräter", grinste Sirius nachdem er selbst einen Kuss als Belohnung für seine Zustimmung von Chris bekommen hatte.

Auch die anderen drei stimmten Amys Vorschlag schließlich zu. Und so war es beschlossene Sache. Ein wenig arbeiteten sie ihre Pläne noch aus, bevor sie sich erhoben. Sie wollten geschlossen zum Direktor gehen um ihm die Ideen vorzulegen. Auch wenn dieser sicherlich nicht so schnell mit einem Plan der Schüler gerechnet hatte. So machten sich die zehn Freunde auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

„Mist", fluchte Harry plötzlich und blieb stehen. „Ich hab meinen Pullover am See vergessen, geht schon einmal vor, das Passwort habe ich ja", sagte er, drehte sich um und lief wieder zum See hinunter. Die anderen setzten ihren Weg langsam fort.

Schnell hatte Harry die Stelle erreicht, an welcher er die letzten Stunden mit seinen Freunden verbracht hatte, hob seinen Pullover vom Boden auf und lief zum Schloss zurück. Kühle empfing ihn in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses, die ihm nach den letzten Stunden in der Sonne gut tat. Im Inneren verlangsamte er seine Schritte etwas und lief nun einfach nur zügig durch die Gänge.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass er beobachtet wurde. In einer der Nischen auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters stand eine Gestalt im Schatten, den Zauberstab in der Hand und die Augen auf den Gryffindor fixiert.

Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Versteckten, als der Siebtklässler an ihm vorbei ging ohne ihn zu bemerkten. Schnell sah er sich um ob auch kein anderer Schüler oder gar Lehrer in Sicht war, richtete den Zauberstab auf den Ahnungslosen und sprach: „_Imperio_!"


	90. Stimmen im Kopf

(Cassio) *linst durch den Vorhang* Mh, ist überhaupt noch jemand da? Doch, da sehe ich jemanden! Puh, ich hoffe, sie haben uns die überzogene Pause nicht übel genommen. *zu vojka guckt* Kommst du mit raus?

(vojka?) *guckt Cassio irritiert an* Habe ich eine andere Wahl? Also wenn du das alleine machen möchtest, hab ich nichts gegen *Sich umdreht und geht* Viel Spaß *über die Schulter Cassio zuwinkt*

(Cassio) *vojka hinterher rennt* Nichts da, wir ziehen das gemeinsam durch *sie zur Bühne zurück schleift* Auf drei, ja? Eins - zwei - drei! *Vorhang aufzieh*

(vojka) Erst so ein Angebot machen und dann zurück nehmen *murmelt in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart* Ähm, egal. Hey Leute. Habt ihr uns schon vergessen?

(Cassio) *zu vojka zischt* Das war kein Angebot sondern nur eine Frage, ob du JETZT bereit bist oder noch ein paar Minuten Zeit haben wolltest *wieder laut spricht* Wir hoffen doch nicht, denn dann stünden wir mit unserer Geschichte ja ganz alleine da und das wäre ziemlich schade. Wir hoffen, ihr habt die lange Wartezeit überstanden und seid uns nicht böse, dass wir sie etwas hinaus gezögert haben, es ging leider nicht anders.

(vojka) Nein, es ging wirklich nicht anders, denn wir stecken mitten in einer mittelschweren Schreibkrise. Wir haben Ideen, ohne Ende, können sie aber nicht umsetzen, aber wir hoffen, dass wir es schaffen euch nun wieder regelmäßig mit Kapitel zu versorgen, können aber nichts versprechen, aber zumindest nächste Woche ist noch gesichert. *sieht zu Cas und fragt stumm ob sie weiter machen möchte*

(Cassio) *lächelt traurig* Ja, leider, aber auch bei einem Monsterprojekt wie Destiny darf so etwas einmal vorkommen. Aber wir hoffen, dass eure Reviews uns wieder etwas Ansporn geben zu schreiben, dann geht es auch endlich wieder voran. Drückt uns die Daumen, ja?

(vojka) *guckt irritiert* Du meinst, diese paar, die wir die letzten Male bekommen haben?

(Cassio) Willst du lieber, dass sie gar keine schreiben? Dann brauchen wir auch nicht mehr posten.

(vojka) Nein, natürlich nicht.

(Cassio) Klar, es waren nur wenige, aber immerhin... vielleicht werden es ja wieder etwas mehr, das wäre schön.

(vojka) *nickt heftig* Jup, dass hoffen wir beide, es ist ja nicht so, dass wir uns nicht über die freuen, die wir bekommen, eher im Gegenteil, aber es ist schon schade, dass wir so viele Favoriten haben und so wenige Kommis, da fragt man sich manches Mal einfach, wer von denen, die uns Favorisieren, noch liest *seufzt* Aber egal. Nun geht es weiter und Harry wird vielleicht von dem Imperio erlöst, den er noch auf sich liegen hat. Hoffen wir das Beste.

(Cassio) Außerdem bewegen wir uns mit großen Schritten auf den Abschied von Hogwarts zu und die Zeit danach, dann ist die Schule endlich vorbei und der Ernst des Lebens beginnt *grinst*

(vojka) *grinst einfach nur breit*

(Cassio) Also, wenn ihr bereit seid, wünschen wir euch viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel, bedanken uns sehr herzlich bei den vielen treuen und neu hinzu gestoßenen Lesern, wir hoffen, euch weiterhin mit unseren Kapiteln eine Freude zu bereiten - so, wie ihr uns mit euren Reviews.

(vojka) Ähm eine Frage, Cassio.

(Cassio) Ja?

(vojka) Haben wir unseren Lesern überhaupt schon ein frohes neues Jahr gewünscht? Ich mein, das ist das erste Mal, dass wir uns im neuen Jahr und auch in diesem Jahrzehnt melden, da wäre das doch angebracht oder nicht?

(Cassio) *Guckt peinlich berührt* Oh, nein, du hast Recht! Dann also: eine frohes neues Jahr euch allen, wir hoffen, ihr seid gut ins Jahr 2010 hinein gekommen, möge es besser werden als das alte *lach*

(vojka) Hoffentlich hat euer Jahr so lustig angefangen wie das unsere und ähm auch so feucht *grinst breit* Oder Cassio, wie war das mit ins Bett stolpern?

(Cassio) *guckt entsetzt* Feucht?? Nichts da feucht, nur feucht-fröhlich *grinst*

(vojka) Das meinte ich doch, aber ich hatte das fröhlich ja schon erwähnt.

(Cassio) Hast du nicht.. egal, es geht hier um Destiny! Und der arme Harry möchte endlich den besch... ähm ja, den Imperius los werden. Oder möchte noch jemand etwas sagen?

(vojka) NÖ!

(Cassio) *blinzel* Dann.. eh.. geben wir den Lesern jetzt das Kapitel?

(vojka) Jup! Viel Spaß euch allen *Hinter dem Vorhang verschwindet*

(Cassio) Dem schließe ich mich an, wir hoffen, es gefällt euch! *Grinst und geht verlässt ebenfalls die Bühne*

_**Kapitel 89**_

**Stimmen im Kopf**

Die sieben Gryffindors, Amy und Chris standen vor dem Wasserspeier und sahen den Gang hinter sich entlang, in der Hoffnung, dass Harry noch kam. Aber er erschien nicht und so nannten sie dem steinernen Hüter das Passwort und ließen sich nach oben zum Büro des Direktors tragen. Sie klopfen an und traten kurz darauf ein.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, welcher übersäht war mit dutzenden von Pergamenten und arbeitete. Er sah auf, als die neun Schüler eintraten und lächelte sie an. „Was kann ich für euch tun, meine Lieben?", fragte er freundlich und musterte sie über seine Halbmondförmige Brille hinweg.

Lily trat an den Schreibtisch heran und gab dem Schulleiter die Pergamente mit den Notizen und der Zeichnung für die Feier. „Wir sind mit den groben Planungen fertig und wollten sie Ihnen vorlegen", erklärte die Schulsprecherin.

Dumbledore blickte die Neun einen Moment überrascht an. „So schnell habe ich nicht mit euch gerechnet, muss ich gestehen", sagte er, nahm die Unterlagen entgegen und studierte sie eingehend.

***

„_Imperio_", hörte Harry hinter sich, aber bevor er sich umdrehen und sehen konnte, von wem der Fluch kam, wurde er auch schon von ihm getroffen.

Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich frei und leicht, keine trüben Gedanken und Ängste quälten ihn. Er fühle sich, als könnte er schweben.

„Du wirst zu James Potter gehen und ihm dies hier geben", sagte eine Stimme im Kopf des Gryffindors. „Sobald er ihn in der Hand hat, tippst du ihn mit deinem Zauberstab an und sagst _zum dunklen Lord_, hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja, ich habe verstanden. Ich werde es James geben und dann mit dem Zauberstab antippen und sagen _'zum dunklen Lord'_", antwortete Harry mit monotoner Stimme.

„Dann geh und tue, was ich sage", sagte die Stimme und Harry setzte sich in Bewegung. Zügigen Schrittes ging er die Gänge des Schlosses entlang. Er wusste was zu tun war, hatte er doch einen Auftrag zu erfüllen.

***

Samantha Evans lief gerade gedankenverloren durch Potter Manor, als Liam sie ansprach. „Sam? Kannst du mit Dave kurz in den Salon kommen? Ich habe eine Bitte an euch", sagte der Auror und lächelte die Frau freundlich an.

Sam nickte. „Wir werden gleich da sein", sagte sie, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um ihren Mann zu suchen. Eigentlich musste sie ihn nicht wirklich suchen, denn dieser hatte seinen Lieblingsort in diesem Haus sehr schnell nach ihrer Ankunft auserkoren. Mittlerweile fühlte sie sich hier mit jedem Tag wohler. Nach über drei Monaten, die sie hier nun schon wohnte, kam ihr vieles nicht mehr so seltsam vor. Sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass die Bilder sie plötzlich ansprachen oder die Spiegel ihr sagten, sie solle einmal wieder einen Friseur aufsuchen, auch das Auftauchen der Hauselfen erschreckte sie nicht mehr. Es war fast so, als wäre es nie anders gewesen. _Schon merkwürdig_, dachte sie, _wie man sich an alles gewöhnen kann_.

Sie betrat die Bibliothek und fand ihren Mann, wie sie vermutet hatte, in einem der Sessel mit einem Buch in der Hand. „Dave?", sagte sie leise um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, aber dieser zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.

„Dave", sagte sie deshalb lauter. Verwirrt sah dieser auf, lächelte aber, als er seine Frau sah.

„Was gibt es denn, Liebling?", fragte er, steckte ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten des Buches und schloss es.

„Liam würde gerne etwas mit uns besprechen", antwortete Sam. Dave nickte und erhob sich aus dem Sessel um seiner Frau zu folgen.

Kurz darauf saßen sie in dem gemütlichen Salon der Potters mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee vor der Nase und sahen den Auroren abwartend an.

„Was gibt es, Liam? Ist etwas mit den Kindern?", fragte Samantha und sah ihn leicht unsicher an. Es behagte ihr nicht, das der Auror nun seit scheinbar etlichen Minuten schwieg und einfach nur ins Feuer starrte.

„Was?", fragte er und schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Nein, keine Sorge, den Kindern geht es gut. Sonst hätte ich schon etwas erfahren. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken nur bei der Arbeit."

Samantha atmete erleichtert auf.

„Warum ich mit euch sprechen wollte, hat einen anderen Grund", sagte er und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse. „Ihr könnt zur Zeit ja leider nicht wirklich euren Arbeiten nachgehen, zumindest nicht solange Voldemort… sagen wir, auf freiem Fuß ist", begann Liam und beide Evans nickten traurig. Ihnen fehlte ihre Arbeit, aber es war einfach zu gefährlich für sie und sie hatten Lily versprochen bei den Potters zu bleiben, solange es nötig war.

„Wir haben es so arrangiert, dass Dave für eine Gewisse Zeit im Ausland ist um dort an einem Forschungsprojekt teilzunehmen und das du, Sam, ihm gefolgt bist, da du nicht so lange von ihm getrennt sein wolltest. Also sind eure Jobs noch sicher, wenn ihr zurück kehrt. Allerdings weiß ich auch, dass euch manches Mal doch langweilig ist. Und deshalb, lange Rede kurzer Sinn, ich bräuchte eure Hilfe", sagte der Auror und sah auf seine Hände hinunter. Es widerstrebte ihm irgendwie, die beiden zu fragen, ob sie das machen würden, worum er sie bitten wollte. Könnte es doch so aussehen, als wollte er, dass sie für ihren Unterhalt hier im Manor arbeiteten, was ganz und gar nicht seine Absicht war.

„Was sollen wir tun?", wollte Dave wissen und musterte sein gegenüber neugierig.

„Ich bräuchte eure Hilfe in Gryffindor Castle. Die Bibliothek dort...", fing er an, wurde aber von Dave unterbrochen.

„Ich mache es!", rief er und seine Augen leuchteten. Er wollte schon lange einmal in das Schloss und sich dort umsehen, denn nach den Berichten, die er gehört hatte, war es eine wahre Fundgrube für ihn. Sam lachte, sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was in diesem Moment in ihrem Mann vor sich ging.

„Was sollen wir denn in Gryffindor Castle tun?", fragte Lilys Mutter nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte.

„Wie ich gerade erklären wollte, die Bibliothek dort ist riesig, da würde, die aus Potter Manor vier mal mindestens hinein passen. Und die Bücher müssten unbedingt katalogisiert werden, damit ich weiß, welche Bücher dort noch fehlen, was dort überhaupt für Bücher stehen. Da dürften Schätze stehen, die sonst so nicht mehr existieren", sagte Liam sah die beiden Muggel abwartend an.

„Wie kommen wir hin?", fragte Sam ruhig, da ihr Mann gerade des Denkens nicht fähig war, denn dieser sah mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck in das Feuer im Kamin.

„Ich würde euch einen Portschlüssel geben, der sich immer zu bestimmten Zeiten aktiviert und wenn ihr den Rücktransport einmal verpasst, weil Dave sich nicht lösen kann, dann würden ich oder Claire euch abholen", sagte Liam und freute sich darüber, dass Lilys Eltern diesen Job scheinbar annehmen wollten.

„Wann soll es los gehen?", fragte Samantha und lächelte. Sie freute sich auf diese Aufgabe. _Endlich fühle ich mich dann nicht mehr ganz so nutzlos_, dachte sie.

***

Nachdenklich studierte Dumbledore die Unterlagen, die Lily ihm gereicht hatte.

„Das ist wirklich ein schöner Plan, den ihr euch da ausgedacht habt. Aber euch ist klar, dass dies mit einer Menge arbeit verbunden ist? Ich meine, den Ort für eure Feier müsst ihr erst erschaffen, wobei ich sicher bin, dass Professor McGonagall euch dabei sicherlich behilflich sein wird, ebenso wie Professor Flitwick", sagte der Direktor und musterte die neun Freunde, welche immer noch vor seinem Schreibtisch standen.

„Dessen sind wir uns bewusst Professor, aber das schreckt uns nicht ab. Es soll etwas Besonderes werden, immerhin ist es unsere Abschlussfeier. Die Schüler, die Schule und auch die Professoren sollen uns auf ewig in Erinnerung behalten", sagte Sirius und grinste.

Der Schulleiter lachte. „Glaubt mir, euch wird man nicht so schnell vergessen können. Wo habt ihr eigentlich Mister Smith gelassen?", wollte er wissen und sah sich um, als würde er in diesem Moment hinter den Freunden hervortreten.

„Er hatte etwas am See vergessen und wollte eigentlich gleich nachkommen, Sir", antwortete Ginny, die anfing sich Sorgen zu machen. Wo steckte ihr Freund nur?

***

Beschwingt und zügig ging Harry in Richtung des Schulleiter Büros. Immer wieder hörte er die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm seinen Auftrag mitteilte. Aber je näher er seinem Ziel kam, desto zögerlicher wurden seine Schritte.

Immer wieder kam die Frage in ihm auf, warum er James eine alte Ausgabe des Klitterers geben sollte? Ebenso fragte eine kleine, leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, die verdächtig nach seiner eigenen klang, warum er James zum dunklen Lord schicken sollte, immerhin versuchten sie das die letzten Wochen immer wieder zu verhindern?

Doch die Stimme des Angreifers war zu laut, übertönte seine eigene einfach. Aber seine gab nicht auf, kämpfte, versuchte ihm immer lauter zu sagen, dass er die Zeitung _nicht_ übergeben sollte, dass er gegen den Fluch, der auf ihm lag, ankämpfen musste, dass er James nicht ins Verderben stürzen durfte.

Mittlerweile war er am Wasserspeier zum Büro des Direktors angekommen und nannte diesem das Passwort. Er trat auf die oberste Stufe der Treppe und ließ sich nach oben tragen. Als er seine Hand hob um an die Tür zu klopfen, zog er sie jedoch immer wieder zurück, er wollte das nicht tun, er konnte das nicht tun. Aber es siegte die Stimme des Angreifers und so klopfte er an und betrat auf das 'Herein' aus dem Inneren das Büro.

Dicht gedrängt standen dort seine Freunde.

„Hey da bist du ja endlich!", sagte Ginny und wollte ihren Freund umarmen, aber dieser stieß die rothaarige Hexe nur von sich und ging zielstrebig auf James zu. Er streckte die Hand mit dem Klitterer aus und hielt sie dem Schulsprecher entgegen. Dieser sah Harry nur verwirrt an und wollte nach der Zeitung greifen, aber Harry zog seine Hand zurück, so dass James ins Leere griff.

„Harry was ist los?", fragte Sirius, er neben James stand und das Schauspiel nur verwundert

beobachtete.

„Muss James die Zeitung geben", sagte er durch zusammen gebissene Zähne. „_Nein_!", meinte er gleich hinterher und zog seine Hand wieder zurück.

Irritiert beobachteten alle Harry, welcher sich so seltsam verhielt.

„James, geh weg von Harry!", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Mal alarmiert. „Nimm dir Flohpulver, floh nach Hause und komme erst wieder, wenn ich es dir sage. Schicke Patrick und Liam her. Sofort!" Die Anspannung in der Stimme des Professors war nicht zu überhören.

„Professor, was ist los? Ich will nicht gehen!", sagte James, wurde aber vom Direktor zum Kamin gezerrt, welcher hinter seinem Schreibtisch aufgestanden war und nun vor Harry stand.

„_Geh_!", rief er laut und James stolperte zum Kamin, griff in die Schale mit Flohpulver, welche darüber stand und verschwand in den grünen Flammen.

***

James stürzte fast, als er in Potter Manor ankam und aus dem Kamin trat. „Dad!", rief er, als er seinen Vater in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin im Salon sitzen sah, aus welchem er gerade kam. Dave und Samantha saßen bei ihm und sie schienen sich angeregt zu unterhalten, aber sie unterbrachen ihr Gespräch als sie den aufgeregten Gryffindor sahen.

„James, was machst du hier?", fragte Liam alarmiert.

„Dumbledore hat mich aus der Schule geworfen, du sollst sofort mit Pat herkommen, irgendetwas stimmt mit Harry nicht", sagte er nervös.

Liam nickte. „Gut, ich bin schon weg, ruf du Pat über das Netzwerk an und bleibe hier", sagte Liam und war, wie James feststellte, schon ganz der Auror. Schnell trat nahm er sich etwas Flohpulver und verschwand mit einem deutlichen „Hogwarts, Schulleiterbüro", in den grünen Flammen.

Auch James nahm sich etwas von dem Pulver, kniete sich vor den Kamin und rief seinen Paten auf O'Connor Croft.

„Pat!", rief er laut, als die Verbindung stand.

„James?", hörte er die verwunderte Stimme Leyahs und sah einen kurzen Moment später das Gesicht von Beccys Mutter vor sich.

„Hallo Leyah", begrüßte James Beccys Mutter, die so gut wie seine eigene war. „Ich muss ganz dringend Pat sprechen, Dad schickt mich", sagte er und sah wie Leyah nickte und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Nur zwei Minuten später saß sein Pate vor ihm und sah den Schüler beunruhigt an.

„James was ist los?", fragte er.

„Du musst sofort nach Hogwarts. Irgendetwas, stimmt mit Harry nicht. Dumbledore hat mich aus der Schule geworfen, ich sollte dich und Dad holen."

Patrick nickte. „Gut, ich bin unterwegs", sagte er und James zog seinen Kopf aus den Flammen.

„Ich glaube, ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen, dass ihr so mit anderen reden könnt und euch dabei nicht verbrennt", sagte Dave und sah immer noch fassungslos zu den nun wieder gelbroten und orangenen Flammen des Kamins.

***

„Harry, hörst du mich?", fragte Dumbledore, welcher vor seinem Schüler stand. Seine Augen hatten das sonst so typische freundliche und oft auch belustigte Funkeln verloren, stattdessen blickten sie den Jungen vor sich ernst an.

Harrys Freunde hatte Dumbledore hinter seinen Schreibtisch geschickt, damit James an keinen von ihnen herankam. Die Flammen leuchteten grün auf und Liam trat aus dem Kamin.

Verwundert sah sich dieser um. „Albus, was ist hier los?", wandte sich der Auror an das Oberhaupt des Phoenixordens.

„Liam! Gut, dass du da bist. Harry scheint unter dem Imperius zu stehen. Er kämpft dagegen an, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er es schafft", sagte Albus und sah besorgt zu dem Mann, der nun als Auror, Lord und Vater sowie Großvater vor ihm stand.

„WAS?!", rief Ginnys Stimme entsetzt. „Wer tut so etwas? Und ja, Harry kann einen Imperius abschütteln, er konnte es schon vor fast drei Jahren." Schnell trat die rothaarige Hexe hinter dem Schreibtisch vor und ging zu Harry, nahm ihm die Zeitschrift, welche er immer noch in Händen hielt, ab und legte sie auf den Tisch.

Erst wollte Harry den Klitterer nicht hergeben, aber Ginny gab nicht auf und zog weiter daran, bis sie in Schlussendlich in den Händen hielt. „Harry, hörst du mich?", fragte Ginny und sah ihrem Freund tief in seine grünen Augen.

„Ich muss James... nein! Ich will nicht! Ich werde es nicht tun, ich kann das nicht tun! Gin, hilf mir!", sagte Harry und angestrengt, er kämpfte sichtlich mit sich und dem Fluch.

Hilflos sah Ginny ihren Freund an, was sollte sie tun?

In diesem Moment färbten sich die Flammen abermals grün und Patrick trat aus ihnen heraus. Albus schilderte ihm kurz, was passiert war. Angespannt sah er weiter auf Harry und Ginny. Einen Imperius konnte man nur aus freien Stücken abschütteln, es gab keinen Gegenzauber, man konnte dem Betroffenen nur helfen, wenn man ihn durch gutes Zureden ein wenig unterstützte. Und dafür war Ginny als seine Freundin wohl am Besten geeignet.

Allerdings war Albus skeptisch, denn Menschen, die unter dem Imperius standen, waren unberechenbar und konnten von einen auf den anderen Moment aggressiv werden, weshalb er sehr vorsichtig sein sollte.

„Harry, ich bin da, bitte komm zu mir. Lass dir nicht sagen, was du tust sollst", versuchte Ginny es erneut.

„Ich muss James den Klitterer geben... ich mu...will nicht!... Ich muss aber, er hat es gesagt... ich will aber James nicht in Gefahr bringen... Ich..."

Ginny sah Harry mit Tränen in den Augen an. Sie fühlte sich so unglaublich hilflos, wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Einem inneren Impuls nach, beugte sie sich vor und verschloss Harrys Lippen mit den ihren. Es war ihr egal, dass fast ein Dutzend Menschen um sie herumstanden und sie beobachteten. Sie küsste Harry einfach, welcher sich im ersten Moment zu versteifen schien. Sie hob ihre Arme, schlang sie um seinen Hals, hielt ihn fest und küsste ihn, als würde es keinen Morgen mehr geben.

Langsam, ganz allmählich nahm die Steifheit Harrys ab und er wurde lockerer und noch langsamer fing er an, den Kuss zu erwidern. Seine Hände wanderte zu ihren Hüften und umschlossen sie erst zaghaft, aber dann zog er sie nah an sich heran und krallte sich fast an ihr fest. Erst nach etlichen Minuten lösten sie sich zaghaft von einander.

„Wow", hauchte Harry und sah Ginny tief in die Augen. Ein Räuspern ließ Harry aufsehen. Er sah direkt in die blauen Augen seines Großvaters. „Gr… Liam!", sagte er geschockt und sah sich weiter um.

„Bei Merlin, Gin, musstest du mich vor allen so küssen?! Und vor allem, wie komme ich hier her?", fragte Harry und sah sich irritiert um. „Ich war doch eben noch auf dem Gang und wollte hier her und dann...", nachdenklich kratzte Harry sich am Kopf und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was dann gewesen war.

Liam stellte sich vor seinen Enkel. „Dir hat jemand einen Imperius auf den Hals gehetzt, erinnerst du dich an irgendetwas?", fragte er und sah den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich eindringlich an.

„Imperius?", fragte Harry ungläubig und konnte nicht fassen, das irgendjemand an der Schule so etwas tat. Es musste dem Täter doch klar sein, dass es früher oder später herauskommen würde. Wieder versuchte er sich krampfhaft zu erinnern, was passiert war.

„Wir saßen am See und haben die Party geplant. Dann wollten wir ins Schloss zurück um Professor Dumbledore unsere Ergebnisse zu zeigen. Mir fiel auf, dass ich meinen Pullover vergessen hatte und bin alleine zurückgelaufen. Anschließend bin ich durch die Gänge gegangen. Ich war etwas in Gedanken versunken und dann..." Harry kniff seine Augen zusammen, versuchte sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, er wusste, dass schon die kleinste Kleinigkeit hilfreich sein konnte. „Da war plötzlich eine Stimme... sie sagte mir, ich sollte etwas James geben... und... und... bei Merlin...", rief Harry geschockt und riss seine Augen plötzlich vor Schrecken auf. „Ich sollte die Zeitung mit dem Zauberstab antippen, sobald sie James in den Händen halten würde und sagen _'Zum dunklen Lord'_."

Nun sahen ihn auch die anderen Anwesenden geschockt an. „Weißt du, wem die Stimme gehörte?", fragte Patrick, welcher sich bisher etwas im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, versuchte sich den Klang der Stimme genau ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und nicht nur deren Worte. „Ich... ich glaube, ich kenne diese Stimme... Sie ist einer sehr ähnlich aus meiner Zeit und hier... klar, _Malfoy_", sagte er und den Namen spie er aus, als wäre es die Pest.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille in dem Büro des Direktors, bis Dumbledore diese durchbrach. „Ihr geht bitte alle in euren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und zwar auf direktem Wege."

„Professor, dürften wir nicht in den Schulsprecherraum? Dort könnten wir wenigstens zusammen bleiben?", fragte Lily, die immer noch ziemlich weiß im Gesicht war.

„Gut, aber ihr werdet dort bleiben, bis ihr eine Nachricht von mir erhaltet, dass ihr ihn wieder verlassen dürft. James wird gleich zu euch stoßen. Ich werde den Kamin dort kurz freigeben, so dass er direkt dort hinaus kommt."

Die Schüler nickten noch ganz benommen und setzten sich in Bewegung.

„Harry, dich brauchen wir hier bitte noch einen Moment", meinte Liam und hielt seinen Enkel an der Schulter zurück. Dieser ließ seinen Kopf etwas hängen und setzte sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch, nachdem Liam ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte.

Albus nahm eine handvoll Flohpulver und war diese in den Kamin. „Slughorns Büro", sagte er deutlich und steckte seinen Kopf in die grünen Flammen. Kurz sprach er mit dem Zaubertrankprofessor und bat diesen mit Dasius Malfoy in sein Büro.

Der Professor zog seinen Kopf aus den Flammen zurück und sofort sah das Feuer im Kamin wieder aus wie immer. Schweigend warteten die Vier. Zehn Minuten später klopfte es an die Tür des Büros.

„Herein", sprach der Schulleiter, die Tür ging auf und Dasius Malfoy betrat in Begleitung Professor Slughorn das Büro. „Bitte, treten Sie ein", wies er den Schüler und seinen alten Kollegen an, ersterer betrat äußerst widerwillig das kreisrunde Büro.

„Mister Smith, geben Sie bitte Mister Potter bescheid, der Kamin im Schulsprecherraum ist nun für ihn offen, er soll sich auf direktem Wege dort hin begeben."

Harry nickte. „Natürlich, Sir", sagte er und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken um seinen Vater zu kontaktieren. Doch kaum hatte er die Schale mit dem Flohpulver berührt, verfärbten sich die Flammen grün und ein schwarzer Haarschopf tauchte daraus auf. In der nächsten Sekunde stand ein mit Asche bedeckter James Potter in Albus' Büro und hielt seinen Zauberstab direkt an Dasius Malfoys Kehle.

„Das wirst du bereuen, das schwöre ich."


	91. Schritte

Hey ihr Lieben,

heute bin ich (Cas) leider allein, daher gibt es kein langes Vorwort. Wir möchten uns ganz lieb bei allen Lesern und Reviewschreibern bedanken, die uns nach der langen Pause so lieb begrüßt haben und hoffen, ihr habt Spaß beim neuen Kapitel – bis nächste Woche^^

Liebste Grüße,

Cas und vojka

_**Kapitel 90**_

**Schritte **

Sechs unterschiedliche Reaktionen waren daraufhin von den Umstehen zu vernehmen. Harry sprang auf, Liam entfuhr ein scharfes „_James_!", Patrick rief laut „_Nicht_!". Die beiden Professoren hielten es bei einem formellen „Mister Potter!" und Dasius knurrte etwas Unverständliches.

„James, senke deinen Zauberstab. Sofort." Liams Stimme war streng, er beobachtete seinen Sohn genau. Dieser stand am ganzen Körper angespannt vor dem blonden Slytherin und sah aus, als reichte eine falsche Bewegung seines Gegenübers und er würde explodieren.

„James, bitte", sagte Harry und trat vorsichtig seitlich an ihn heran. Er kannte diese Reaktion nur zu gut von sich selbst, wehe, wenn jemand den Menschen weh tat, die er liebte... James wollte ihn nur beschützen, das wusste er. Und doch brauchte es nicht mehr viel, bis er seine Kontrolle endgültig verlor und das durfte nicht passieren.

Harry versuchte es erneut. „Mir geht es gut, ich bin unverletzt. Dein Dad ist da, Pat ist da, Professor Dumbledore und Professor Slughorn, sie werden schon... das Richtige tun." Er hoffte, dass seine Worte den Schulsprecher irgendwie besänftigen konnten. Noch immer atmete James hektisch ein und aus, seine Augen waren nur noch Schlitze, eine Ader am Hals pochte heftig.

„Er kann mir nichts mehr tun, James, ich bin da und mir geht es gut. Ich weiß wieder, wer ich bin und habe meine eigene Kontrolle über mein Handeln, ich konnte den Imperius seit meinem vierten Schuljahr abschütteln. Es wurde niemand verletzt, bitte, mach jetzt keinen Fehler." Beinahe wäre ihm ein _Dad_ heraus gerutscht, doch er biss sich in letzter Sekunde auf die Zunge. Noch immer stand er neben James, wagte es kaum zu atmen und merkte schließlich mit Erleichterung, wie dessen Anspannung nach ließ.

Langsam ließ James den Zauberstab sinken, senkte auch den Blick. „Dafür wirst du büßen, das schwöre ich, Malfoy." Und ohne, dass ihn irgend jemand aufhalten konnte, stürmte er an seinem Tränkeprofessor vorbei aus dem Büro, stürzte beinahe die Treppe hinunter und rannte den Weg bis zum Schulsprecherraum.

„Mister Malfoy, setzten Sie sich bitte und händigen mir Ihren Zauberstab aus", sagte Patrick, welcher sich scheinbar am schnellsten von James' Ausbruch erholt hatte.

Überheblich sah Dasius den Auroren an. „Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte er mit schnarrender Stimme.

„Ganz einfach, weil Sie beschuldigt wurden, einen der Unverzeihlichen auf einen Ihrer Mitschüler angewandt zu haben", knurrte Liam und funkelte den Slytherin auf kalten blauen Augen an.

Ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen vom Meister der Tränke war zu hören. „Was?", fragte er fassungslos. „Das kann sich doch nur um einen schlechten Scherz handeln", stammelte er und sah abwartend zum Direktor.

„Leider nicht, Horace", sagte Albus mit Bedauern, aber auch einer gewissen Spur Resignation in der Stimme. War er es doch, der immer in jedem Menschen etwas gutes sah und nun einen seiner Schüler eines solchen Verbrechens zu belasten fiel ihm nicht leicht.

„Mister Malfoy, ich warte", sagte Patrick erneut und streckte seine Hand aus. Widerwillig zog der Schüler seinen Stab aus der Robe und reichte sie dem Auroren mit wütender Miene.

„Liam? Protokollierst du bitte? Ich möchte nicht, dass es so läuft wie bei seinem Bruder", knurrte Patrick, nachdem er den Stab in den Händen hielt.

„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein Pat, würden die werten Herren Professoren als Zeugen fungieren?", fragte Liam und sah die beiden nacheinander an, welche lediglich mit einem Nicken antworteten.

Patrick zog nun seinen eigenen Zauberstab und deutete mit diesem auf die Spitze von Dasius' Stab. Aus diesem brach dunkel grauer Nebel hervor, welcher sich langsam verformte. Eine Hand entstand, welche etwas in der Hand hielt, das wie ein Puppenspielerkreuz aussah mit daran befestigten Fäden.

„Eindeutig", sagte Liam und grinste zu frieden. Nun hatten sie den Beweis und er würde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass der Slytherin eine schöne und vor allem lange Zeit in Askaban sitzen würde. „Damit haben Sie den Jackpott gewonnen, Mister Malfoy. Ein Leben im Hotel Askaban", sagte Liam sarkastisch.

Er war mehr als froh, dass er diesen Schüler nun von Hogwarts und auch aus der Gesellschaft entfernen konnte und er somit seine Familie nicht mehr bedrohen konnte. Nicht nur, dass er seinen Sohn zu Voldemort hatte bringen wollen, nein, er hatte sich als Marionette auch noch seinen Enkel ausgesucht. Und wenn Liam eines nicht mochte, war es jemand, der seiner Familie leid zufügen wollte.

Auch Patricks Gesichtsausdruck zeigte eine gewisse Befriedigung. „Albus, dürfte ich kurz deinen Kamin benutzen?", wandte sich der Auror an den Schulleiter.

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete dieser lediglich und deutete auf die Dose mit dem Flohpulver über dem Kamin.

Der Ire nickte dankbar, warf eine Handvoll in den Kamin und steckte seinen Kopf in die grünen Flammen. „Ministerium, Büro von Auror Moody", rief er in die Flammen.

„Moody, bist du da?", rief Patrick, als die Verbindung stand.

Dieser tauchte schnell im Blickfeld des Kamins auf und kniete sich von diesen. „Chef, was kann ich für dich tun?", wollte er wissen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Schnapp dir Frank und komme nach Hogwarts, ich hab hier jemanden für Askaban, den ihr zum Verhör mitnehmen könnt, ich erwarte euch in spätestens fünf Minuten vor dem Büro des Direktors."

Angesprochener nickte. „Geht klar Chef, wir sind sofort da", sagte er knapp und war auch schon aus dem Kamin verschwunden, Liam atmete auf. Überrascht erkannte er Harry, welcher den blonden Slytherin noch immer wütend anblitzte.

„Harry, danke für dein Hilfe, du kannst nun gehen, wenn du magst", sagte er im freundschaftlichem Ton, Harry reagierte kaum. Er war angespannt und taxierte Malfoy mit seinen Blicken, die weit tieferen Hass beinhalteten als James' Reaktion von einigen Minuten.

Harry bebte innerlich vor Wut. Gewiss, vor James hatte er den Ruhigen gespielt, doch nun überschlugen sich seine Gedanken. Er hasste die Malfoys. Alle. Es war Draco gewesen, der ihm die Schulzeit schwer gemacht hatte; es war Lucius Malfoy gewesen, der Ginny einst Riddles Tagebuch in den Kessel gesteckt hatte und es war eben jener Mann gewesen, der Hermine in Malfoy Manor gefoltert hatte. Und nun hatte Dasius Malfoy versucht, seinen Vater zu Voldemort zu portieren.

Harry sah rot. Noch ehe jemand reagieren konnte, stieß er sich vom Pult des Schulleiters, gegen welches er sich gelehnt hatte, ab, und ging mit festen Schritten und geballten Fäusten auf Dasius Malfoy los. Dann hob er die Hand und knallte ihm einen ziemlich harten Kinnhaken, der den Blonden beinahe zu Fall brachte. „_Rühre nie wieder meine Freunde an, du Bastard!_"

Dann wandte er sich ab und ging erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Büro, ohne die Erwachsenen zu beachten. Es hatte gut getan, die Schmerzen in seiner eigenen Hand bemerkte er kaum. Er hoffte, dass Dasius wirklich sein Leben in Askaban fristen würde bis zum Ende.

Fünf Minuten später holte Patrick Alastor Moody und Frank Longbottom am Absatz der Treppe ab und führte sie nach oben, wo sie den jungen Malfoy übernahmen und ins Ministerium brachten.

Auch der Hauslehrer der Slytherins verabschiedete sich nun und so waren die beiden Auroren und der Schulleiter alleine.

„Hättet ihr gedacht, dass Harry so ausrasten kann?", fragte Patrick nachdenklich. Bisher hatte er den jungen Mann immer sehr beherrscht gesehen und verstand nicht, was in ihn gefahren war, dass er nun einfach so auf einen anderen los ging. Natürlich hatte ihn Dasius Malfoy mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt, aber der Ausraster des Schwarzhaarigen war wohl eher auf etwas anderes zurück zuführen, immerhin hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er ihn in Ruhe lassen solle, sondern dass dieser die Finger von seinen _Freunden_ lassen solle. Und diesen hatte er doch nichts getan.

„Ich denke, ich weiß, was diesen Ausbruch hervorgerufen hat", sagte Liam leise und nachdenklich. Er dachte an die Okklumentikstunden, welche sie in den letzten Zeit noch gehabt hatten und wo der Auror immer wieder kurze Einblicke in das Leben seines Enkels bekommen hatte. Aber konnte, wollte er jetzt und hier darüber sprechen? Würde er nicht das Vertrauen des jungen Mannes damit missbrauchen?

Fragend sahen die anderen ihn an, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, das muss Harry euch selbst erzählen. Ihr wisst doch, dass das, was man als Lehrer bei Okklumentikstunden sieht, immer geheim bleiben sollte."

***

Nervös standen Samantha und Dave im Wohnzimmer von Potter Manor und starrten auf eine silberne Kette mit einem Greifen als Anhänger. Sams Blick wanderte zur Uhr auf dem Kaminsims wieder zum Anhänger, welchen Liam den Eltern Lilys gegeben hatte.

„Was hat er noch gesagt?", wollte Sam wissen und man merkte ihr das leichte Unbehagen, welches sie befallen hatte.

„Dass der Portschlüssel uns jeden Mittag um zwei Uhr hinbringt und um 6 wieder zurück, wohingegen uns der goldene um 10 hinbringt und um halb eins wieder zurück", sagte Dave aufgeregt.

„Dann sollten wir ihn jetzt wohl anfassen, denn es ist eine Minute vor zwei", sagte Sam leise, streckte ihre zitternde Hand aus und berührte mit dem Zeigefinger ihrer rechten Hand den Greifen.

Dave tat es ihr nach und nur eine Minute später war das Ehepaar Evans in einem wilden Farbstrudel verschwunden und tauchte in einer wunderschönen, großzügigen Eingangshalle wieder auf.

Dave tat es ihr nach und nur eine Minute später war das Ehepaar Evans in einem wilden Farbstrudel verschwunden und tauchte in einer wunderschönen, großzügigen Eingangshalle wieder auf.

„Aua!", stöhnte Dave, dessen Seite unsanft Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hatte, während Sam ihren Mann scheinbar als Kissen benutzte.

„Wie machen die anderen das nur, dass die immer auf ihren Füßen bleiben?", fragte sich Sam, als sie Dave beim Aufstehen half. Mühsam rappelten sie sich von Boden auf sahen sich um. Je mehr ihre Augen erkannten, je größer wurden diese.

„Großer Gott!", entfuhr es Dave, als er sich zur Hälfte umgedreht hatte. Dieses Schloss war atemberaubend! Sein Herz schlug höher, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass dies keineswegs eine restaurierte Burg oder gar ein Museum war... nein, hier war alles echt! Original!

Plötzlich ploppte es neben den beiden und ließ sie beinahe zusammen fahren, doch dann erkannten sie ihren Besucher.

„Hallo", sagte Samantha und beugte sich etwas zu dem kleinen Hauselfen hinunter. „Wer bist du denn?"

Adiuto verbeugte sich tief, richtete sich jedoch bei der an ihn gestellten Frage wieder auf. „Mein Name ist Adiuto, werte Herrin, ich bin der älteste und oberste der Elfen in diesem Schloss. Unser Meister, Lord Gryffindor, gab uns die Anweisung, alles zu tun, damit es Master und Mistress Evans hier gut haben." Erneut verbeugte er sich, Sam und Dave sahen sich etwas erstaunt an, freuten sich aber über die Begrüßung.

„Danke", sagte Dave und nickte begrüßend mit dem Kopf. „Aber woher kennst du unsere Namen? Eigentlich wollte Liam mit uns zusammen her kommen, doch nun kam etwas dazwischen und daher sind wir... äh, allein." Dass er und Sam einfach nicht hatten widerstehen können und nun ohne das Wissen das Hausherren hier waren, verschwieg er lieber, nachher würde das Hauself ihnen noch den Zutritt verwehren.

„Oh", sagte Adiuto und klang beinahe enttäuscht. Dann hellte sich seine Miene jedoch wieder auf. „Der Lord hat Adiuto gesagt, dass er mit Master und Mistress Evans kommen würde, Adiuto wusste nur nicht, wann."

Sam lächelte. „Das freut uns sehr, Adiuto. Wir würden uns gern die Bibliothek ansehen, aber uns später etwas umsehen, wenn das möglich wäre?" Dave nickte begeistert, allein die Eingangshalle, in der sie sich befanden, ließ seine Augen leuchten. Sechshundert Jahre war dieses Schloss unbewohnt gewesen und nun war es aus einem langen Schlaf erwacht, Dave konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Wie eine Zeitreise, so kam es ihm vor, er brannte darauf, sich alles genauer anzusehen.

„Sir", sagte der kleine Elf, „soll Adiuto die Gäste des Lords etwas herum führen? Oder wollen der Master und die Misstress sich selbst umsehen?"

Dave überlegte. „Ich denke, wir sehen uns selbst um, vielen Dank. Wie können wir dich rufen, wenn dir deine Hilfe brauchen?"

„Master muss einfach Adiutos Namen laut sagen, Sir, dann kommt Adiuto sofort, er weiß immer, wohin er kommen muss, Sir." Ein drittes Mal verneigte sich der Elf, langsam wurde es Dave und Sam unangenehm.

„Vielen Dank, Adiuto, für deine Hilfe", sagte Sam, woraufhin sich der Oberste der Elfen ein letztes Mal bis zum Boden verneigte und schließlich verschwand. Dave und Sam atmeten etwas erleichtert auf, Hauselfen waren ihnen noch immer etwas unangenehm. Doch nun hatten sie Zeit, sich endlich umzusehen, etwas, worauf sie schon die ganze Zeit förmlich brannten.

Was sie sahen, ließ ihnen den Atem stocken. Goldene Greifen zierten die Enden des Geländers der zweiflügligen Treppe, der Boden war mit weißem Marmor ausgelegt, außer in der Mitte, in welcher ein riesiges Gryffindorwappen prangte. Es war groß, luxuriös und irgendwie einschüchternd, wenn man es nicht gewöhnt war.

„Ich traue mich kaum, mich hier so einfach um zu sehen. Meinst du, es war ein Fehler, ohne Liam her zu kommen?", fragte Samantha leise und sah sich mit leicht ängstlichen Augen um.

„Ob dieses Haus genau so magisch ist wie Potter Manor? Mit… sprechenden Gemälden?" Dave sah sich halb ängstlich, halb neugierig um und hielt inne, als er auf das Portrait von Godric Gryffindor traf.

Vorsichtig ging er darauf zu, auch wenn er sich etwas dämlich vor kam. „Verzeihung… können Sie sprechen, Sir?"

Sam hätte beinahe gelacht, hätte sie nicht im selben Augenblick gesehen, wie der abgebildete Mann sich tatsächlich bewegte und sie nun offen anblickte.

„Ich danke Euch, werter Herr, dass Ihr mich anspracht, denn es ist ziemlich anstrengend, immer in der selben Pose zu verharren, wie Ihr Euch vielleicht vorstellen könnt, um mich nicht sofort zu offenbaren, wenn Fremde diese Hallen betreten."

Dave blinzelte etwas nervös, dieser Mann war anders als die Porträts auf Potter Manor. „Verzeihung, wir wollten Sie nicht stören, wir dachten nur, vielleicht könnten Sie uns… eh… helfen?"

Mittlerweile war auch Sam neben ihren Mann getreten. „Wir sind Dave und Samantha Evans, Freunde von Liam Potter und er – "

„Er hat Euch eingeladen, wie taktvoll vom Lord! Nur wundert es mich, dass er nicht selbst mit kam. Doch vergebt mir, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt: zu Lebzeiten nannte man mich Godric Gryffindor, einstiger Begründer von – "

„Hogwarts!", rief Dave erstaunt und starrte ihr Gegenüber nun beinahe begeistert an. „Sie müssen wissen, unsere Tochter geht nach Hogwarts, in Ihr Haus!"

Godric lächelte. „Wirklich? Nun, das ist schön zu hören, mein Herr. Grüßt sie bitte, wenn Ihr sie das nächste Mal seht. Aber nun sprecht, wie kann ich Euch helfen?"

Dave und Sam wechselten einen kurzen Blick, dann sprach Lilys Mutter: „Wissen Sie, wir wollten uns etwas umsehen und Liam schlug uns vor, uns um die Bibliothek hier im Anwesen zu kümmern, da wir selbst… nun ja, nicht in unsere Welt zurück können."

Etwas verlegen sahen sie sich um, noch immer kamen sie sich etwas fremd vor, dies alles war einfach riesig! Pompös und doch auf seltsame Art und Weise schlicht. Beeindruckend, da es vor sechshundert Jahren zuletzt bewohnt worden war… .

Godric bekam große Augen. „Ihr seid keine Zauberer?", fragte er. „Aber Ihr seid dennoch auf Einladung des Lords hier, wie kam es dazu? Verzeiht, aber ich war schon immer ein neugieriger Mensch und in den letzten sechshundert Jahren ist hier nicht sehr viel passiert."

Dave lachte leise. „Kein Problem, Sir, fragen Sie ruhig. Allerdings ist der Umstand an sich weniger erfreulich. Der, den sie Voldemort nennen, versuchte… nun ja, er brannte unser Haus nieder. Ein Glück waren meine Frau uns ich gerade nicht zugegen…"

Er schluckte und auch Godrics Miene wurde schlagartig ernst. „Gütiger, das ist wahrlich kein angenehmer Grund! Aber es freut mich sehr, Euch in diesen Hallen begrüßen zu dürfen! Seht Euch nur um, die Bibliothek findet Ihr, wenn Ihr der Treppe folgt."

Nun war es Sam, die lächelte. „Vielen Dank! Wir kommen sicher noch einmal vorbei, später. Auf wiedersehen, Lord Gryffindor", sagte sie höflich und auch Dave verabschiedete sich, ehe sie der Treppe folgten und schließlich die Bibliothek gefunden hatten.

„Großer Gott", murmelte Dave, als sie in der geöffneten Flügeltür standen. Fassungslos sahen sie sich an und traten dann zögernd in den Raum hinein. „Das ist wie in einem Museum, Sam! Das ist… unglaublich! All diese alten Schriften und Pergamente, ob da auch Sachen aus unserer Welt bei sind?" Seine Augen leuchteten, doch dieses Mal konnte Sam sich mit ihm freuen, denn der Anblick der historischen Bibliothek war einfach überwältigend.

Warmes Sommerlicht fiel durch die riesigen Fensterbögen, es wirkte alles wie in einem Schlaf, den sie nicht stören durften.

„Lass es uns heraus finden", sagte sie und merkte erst hinterher, dass sie wie automatisch geflüstert hatte. Sie lachte leise über sich selbst und ging zu einem Regal hinüber, um einen Blick auf den Inhalt zu werfen.

_Schade, dass wir dies niemandem erzählen dürfen_, dachte sie, ehe sie sich ganz in ihr Vorhaben vertiefte.

* * *

Chris und Sirius gingen Hand in Hand über die sommerlichen Ländereien von Hogwarts. Alles um sie herum schien so lebendig, dass es beinahe unwirklich schien, dass sie sich mitten im Krieg befanden.

Doch dafür musste man nur die Zeitung aufschlagen, oder die Berichte von Patrick und Liam hören, dann wusste man, wie sehr die britische Zauberergesellschaft am Boden lag. Voldemort schien von Tag zu Tag unerreichbar und unaufhaltsamer zu werden. Damit kam er seinem Ziel, unbesiegbar – und damit unsterblich – zu werden, mit jedem Tag einen Schritt näher.

Aber Sirius wollte jetzt nicht über solch düstere Themen nach denken und doch konnte er sie nicht verdrängen. Er fühlte die Hand seiner Freundin in der seinen, sie gab ihm Halt. Ein schönes Gefühl, gegen das er sich so lange gesträubt hatte.

„Was grübelst du schon wieder?", fragte sie und sah ihn fragend an. Er konnte ihr stundenlang in die Augen sehen, so beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie flüchtig. Denn das, was seine Gedanken beschäftigte, durfte er nicht erzählen. Durfte nicht sagen, dass Harry eine Christine Carter nie erwähnt hatte, dass er sich fragte, wann die letzten elenden Tage endlich rum waren und sie sich auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen machen konnten um ihrem Ziel, Voldemort zu vernichten, endlich näher zu kommen.

„Was wirst du machen, wenn all das hier… nun ja, vorbei ist?", fragte er stattdessen, sah sie leicht unsicher an. Eine stetige Unruhe hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, es war als würde er pausenlos rennen und doch nicht von der Stelle kommen. Ein frustrierendes Gefühl.

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Meine Eltern wollen mich irgendwo außerhalb von Europa wissen, aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich ihnen folgen werde. Ich möchte… etwas tun. Gegen Voldemort. Möchte nicht fliehen wie die anderen. Gleichzeitig komme ich mir so hilflos vor…" Sie war immer leise geworden, bis sie zuletzt zu ihren Schuhen gesprochen hatte.

Sirius legte ihr einen Finger an die Wange. „Hey, ist doch okay. Ich kann verstehen, dass die Entscheidung schwer ist. Solltest du dich aber doch dazu durchringen, zu bleiben, kenne ich da eine Gruppe, die den Widerstand gegen Voldemort organisiert. Sie beschützen alle so gut sie können und versuchen, den Vormarsch der Todesser aufzuhalten. Und wir können jede Verstärkung gebrauchen, glaube mir."

Verwundert, aber auch beeindruckt sah Chris ihn an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er so große Ambitionen hatte, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Doch nun war es nur um so logischer, war er nicht schon immer der geborene Rebell gewesen? Somit war der Widerstand gegen den dunkelsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit vermutlich genau das Richtige für ihn.

„Wie heißt diese… Organisation?", fragte Chris leise und tat, als würde sie überlegen. Doch im Grunde stand ihre Entscheidung bereits fest.

Sirius grinste. „Der Orden des Phönix", sagte er und seine Augen leuchteten beinahe.

Chris sah ihn wieder nur schweigend an und man sah ihr deutlich an, wie es in ihrem Kopf arbeitete. „Du bist dort bereits Mitglied oder?", stellte sie eher fest, als das sie fragte. „Erzählst du mir etwas mehr über sie?"

Sirius nickte und sah sich kurz prüfend um, ob eventuell jemand mithörte Doch sie waren allein. „Ja, ich bin Mitglied. Im Januar haben sie mich aufgenommen. Erzählen kann ich dir nichts aus Sicherheitsgründen, aber wenn du Voldemort bekämpfen möchtest, kann ich dein Interesse weiter leiten und dann wird jemand an dich heran treten. Mehr kann und darf ich dir leider nicht sagen, tut mir leid." Er sah sie entschuldigend an.

_Sicherheit_, dachte er innerlich, _wie hoch kann die sein, wenn Voldemort uns schon in der Schule erreicht?_ Beinahe hätte er es zum zweiten Mal geschafft und dann wäre nun nach Remus auch noch James in seinen Händen gewesen.

Was, wenn er Chris nun derselben Gefahr aussetzte?

Aber war sie nicht schon in Gefahr, allein, da sie seine Freundin war? Er würde bald im Mittelpunkt der Widerstandsbewegung stehen, dazu war er Teil einer Prophezeiung, die besagte, dass auch er zur Vernichtung Voldemorts beitragen würde.

Aber was bedeutete all dies für Chris?

Und was war, wenn am Ende keine dreizehn vor dem dunklen Zauberer standen? Wenn einer von ihnen vorher Opfer seiner Tyrannei wurde? Dreizehn Menschen waren eine große Gruppe, wenn es galt, ihr aller Leben zu retten – und niemand wusste, für wie lange. Monate? Jahre? Jahrzehnte vielleicht sogar?

Was würde sein, wenn sie es nicht schafften?

Doch Chris unterbrach seine Gedankengänge. „Das verstehe ich", sagte sie und sah sich nun ebenso vorsichtig um wie Sirius. „Es… es wäre schön, wenn jemand… zu mir käme", sagte sie so leise, dass er es kaum verstand. Doch dann strahlte er und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Danke dir! Ich werde es noch heute weiter leiten, in Ordnung?"

Chris drückte kurz seine Hand und nickte. „Ich freue mich darauf", sagte sie und beide wandten sie sich wieder dem Schloss zu, die untergehende Sonne im Rücken.


	92. Das Dunkel vertreiben

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Auch heute müssen wir euch leider ohne Vorwort das neue Kapitel präsentieren, was uns sehr leid tut. Wir möchten uns bei allen bedanken, die uns ihre Meinung haben wissen lassen und freuen uns auf eure Reaktionen.

Alles Liebe,

Cas und Vojka

_**Kapitel 91**_

**Das Dunkel vertreiben**

Am Morgen des siebten Juni, drei Tage vor der Abschlussfeier der Schüler, fanden sich Harry und James im zehnten Stock des Zaubereiministeriums wieder. Es war der Tag der Verhandlung gegen Dasius Malfoy, der gesamte Zauberergamot war anwesend und Liam Gryffindor-Potter und Albus Dumbledore hatten den gemeinsamen Vorsitz.

Auf einem Stuhl saß, mit Sicherheitszaubern belegt, Dasius Malfoy und grinste höhnisch in die Runde. James musste Harry am Arm zurück halten, als dieser dabei war, aufzuspringen.

„Mister Dasius Brutus Malfoy", begann Liam, der Saal wurde augenblicklich still. „Sie wurden heute vorgeladen um zu den Vorwürfen der Anwendung eines Unverzeihlichen Fluches Stellung zu nehmen. Sie dürfen nun entscheiden, ob Sie sich einer Befragung unter Veritaserum unterziehen, oder ob Sie Zeugen sprechen lassen möchten."

„Die Zeugen", sagte Dasius, Harry starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. Natürlich, denn unter Veritaserum würde er viel mehr preis geben als nur die Geschehnisse, die den Imperius betrafen… .

„Gut." Liams Stimme war angespannt und bemüht neutral. „Dann rufe ich nun Mister Harry James Smith in den Zeugenstand. Treten Sie bitte vor, Mister Smith."

Harry warf Dasius einen letzten Blick zu, ehe er sich erhob und seinen Platz einnahm. Liam sah ihn freundlich, doch auch distanziert an, niemand durfte merken, wie nahe sie sich wirklich standen. Er erfüllte hier seine Rolle als Richter und nicht als Großvater.

„Mister Smith, Sie gaben dem Gericht an, dass Mister Malfoy Sie mit dem Imperius belegt haben soll, zudem innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts. Ist das richtig?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, Sir, das stimmt." Es hatte ziemlich aggressiv geklungen, doch er musste sich zusammen reißen.

„Erzählen Sie uns, wie es dazu kam."

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und begann zu erzählen.

„Schließlich rief Mister O'Connor die Auroren herbei und ich war entlassen", beendete er seine Schilderung der Geschehnisse und ließ den letzten Teil vorweißlich aus.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte Liam und entließ Harry mit einem Nicken seines Kopfes.

„Den nächsten Zeugen wird Professor Albus Dumbledore befragen, da dies mein Sohn ist und ich mir nicht nachsagen lassen möchte, dass ich diesen beeinflussen würde, da ich die Fragen stelle", sagte Liam und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück um dem nächsten Teil der Verhandlung stumm zu folgen. Er wollte nicht, dass Dasius Malfoy durch solch eine Kleinigkeit die Chance erhielt, sich vor Askaban zu drücken, weshalb Albus und Liam dies vorher so vereinbart hatten.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Lord Gryffindor-Potter", sprach der Schulleiter Hogwarts und neigte demütig sein Haupt in Liams Richtung.

„Ich rufe als nächsten Zeugen Lord James Liam Gryffindor-Potter in den Zeugenstand."

James sah im ersten Moment nicht sehr glücklich aus. Nicht, weil er in den Zeugenstand gerufen wurde, war dies doch schon von vorneherein klar gewesen, sondern eher wegen der Tatsache, dass er als _Lord_ angesprochen worden war. Dies mochte er nicht sonderlich, vor allem nicht, nachdem seine Freunde ihm vorgeworfen hatten, dass ihm der Ruhm des Lords zu Kopf gestiegen war.

Schnell stand er nun von seinem Stuhl an der Seite des Gerichtssaales auf und trat in die Mitte um sich auf den Stuhl, auf welchem eben noch Harry gesessen hatte, niederzulassen.

„Lord Gryffindor-Potter, können Sie dem Gericht bitte erzählen, wie Sie die Ereignisse des 27. Mai's diesen Jahres erlebt haben?", fragte Albus und sah James offen und freundlich an, wie er es immer tat, wenn er einen Menschen mochte.

James nickte. „Sehr gern, Professor. Ich war mit einigen meiner Freunde in Ihrem Büro um Ihnen die ersten Ergebnisse einer von Ihnen aufgetragenen Arbeit vorzulegen, als Mister Smith, welcher etwas am See vergessen hatte, verspätet in Ihrem Büro erschien. Er wirkte seltsam abwesend und fast desorientiert. Erst stieß er seine Freundin zur Seite, um dann auf mich zu zukommen. Er hielt mir eine Zeitung entgegen, welche er aber, als ich nach ihr greifen wollte, wieder weg zog. Er begann wirres Zeug zu reden, dass er sie mir geben müssen, aber fast im selben Moment sagte er klar und deutlich _nein_. Sie merkten scheinbar, was mit ihm los war, denn Sie sagten mir, ich solle sofort zu meinem Vater flohen und diesen nach Hogwarts holen und erst einmal in Potter Manor bleiben", endete James seinen Bericht. Er war sich etwas unsicher, ob er alles richtig gemacht hatte, war es doch das erste Mal, dass er als Zeuge vor Gericht fungierte. Aber als er in das zufriedene Gesicht seines Vaters sah, wusste, er, dass das, was er gesagt hatte, scheinbar genau richtig gewesen war, war dies doch auch nichts weiter als die reine Wahrheit gewesen.

„Sie sagten, Mister Smith habe sich etwas seltsam ausgedrückt. Fiel Ihnen an seinem Verhalten noch etwas auf, was zu der Beschuldigung des Imperiusfluches passt?"

James überlegte. „Er schien sehr abwesend und sehr fixiert auf mich, auf seine Aufgabe, mir die Zeitung geben zu müssen. Unsere anderen Freunde und selbst seine Freundin schien er gar nicht zu beachten. Er starrte mich aus leicht geweiteten Augen an und sprach mit abgehackter Stimme. Dazu schien er sich selbst zu widersprechen, in seiner Handlung zurück halten zu wollen."

Dumbledore nickte unmerklich, Harry hingegen fühlte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, er wünschte sich noch immer, er hätte den Fluch sofort abschütteln können. Beinahe hätte er James an Voldemort –

Nein, er dachte den Gedanken besser nicht zu Ende.

„Können Sie uns ein Beispiel nennen zu dem Widerspruch in Mister Smiths Handeln, Lord Gryffindor-Potter?", wollte Dumbledore wissen und James wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Er mochte den Titel nicht, jedoch unterstrich der Schulleiter mit dieser Anrede seinen Status, was in diesem Fall sicherlich nicht hinderlich war.

„Wie gesagt", begann James, „musste ich den Raum sehr schnell verlassen. So bekam ich nur mit, wie Harry Smith sehr zielstrebig auf mich zu kam, mir die Zeitung geben wollte und sie mir zugleich wieder entriss, ehe ich sie berühren konnte. Dies wiederholte sich noch einmal, ehe Sie, Professor, einschritten und mich ins Manor schickten, um meinen Vater zu alarmieren."

„Ich danke Ihnen. Sie sind entlassen, Lord Gryffindor-Potter", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Kopfnicken. James erhob sich und setzte sich wieder neben Harry, welcher noch immer ziemlich blass aussah.

„Ich rufe den Auroren Patrick O'Connor in den Zeugenstand."

Erneut erklang das Geräusch von rückenden Stühlen und kurz darauf saß Patrick im Zeugenstand.

Es war weiterhin Dumbledore, welcher die Befragung führte.

„Mister O'Connor, Sie führten gemeinsam mit Ihrem Kollegen eine Überprüfung des Zauberstabes von Mister Malfoy durch. Was haben Sie dabei fest stellen können?"

Patrick erklärte, wie er und Liam vor gegangen waren, um den Imperiuszauber nachzuweisen, der wohl erdrückendste Beweis gegen Dasius Malfoy. Doch dieser verzog keine Miene und Patrick war wieder entlassen.

Nun trat Liam wieder nach vorn. „Wir haben nun die Zeugen gehört. Möchte noch jemand etwas sagen? Ansonsten bitte ich nun Sie, Mister Malfoy, sich zu den Vorwürfen zu äußern, ehe sich das Gericht zur Beratung zurück zieht."

Dasius hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte die beiden Gryffindors aus hasserfüllten Augen an. Doch nun hob er den Kopf, beinahe trotzig. „Zwei Gryffindors, dazu zwei Potters, als Zeugen und Richter, soll das ein Witz sein? Jeder hier weiß, wie seine und meine Familie zu einander stehen. Doch schon meinem Bruder konnte nichts nachgewiesen werden und ich bin genau so unschuldig. Beendet diese Farce endlich und sorgt dann endlich für angemessene Behandlungen reinblütiger Zaubererfamilien, denen von Blutsverrätern solch ein lächerlicher Vorwurf als Straftat zur Last gelegt wird!"

Liam war aufgestanden und konnte sich nur schwer zurück halten, nicht seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Auch James und Harry waren auf den Beinen, durch die Anwesenden des Gamots ging aufgeregtes Getuschel.

„Wenn das alles war, zieht sich der Gamot nun zur Beratung zurück", erklärte der Lord durch zusammen gebissene Zähne, ehe er einen warnenden Blick zu James und Harry warf, jetzt keine Dummheiten zu machen, während bis auf die anwesenden Strafwärter das Gericht abwesend sein würde.

_Ich hoffe, es wird ein kurze Besprechung_, dachte er, während er die Richter in den Versammlungsraum führte.

James und Harry hatten den Blick ihres Vaters beziehungsweise Großvaters sehr genau auf sich gespürt und sie versuchten alles sich zusammen zu reißen und sich nicht auf Dasius zu stürzen. Dies verlangte aber ihre komplette Selbstbeherrschung, denn immer wieder waren vom ehemaligen Slytherin abfällige Bemerkungen zu hören. Die beiden Gryffindors waren froh, als der Gamot nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten in den Gerichtssaal zurückkehrte, denn die Auroren, die Dasius bewachten, taten nichts, damit dieser endlich seinen Mund hielt und lange hätten es James und Harry nicht mehr geschafft, still zu bleiben.

„Bitte erheben Sie sich zur Urteilsverkündung", sagte Liam, kaum dass sie alle Mitglieder des Gamots wieder auf ihren Plätzen saßen. James und Harry erhoben sich sofort, aber Dasius musste erst von den Auroren dazu gezwungen werden, aber letztendlich stand auch er vor seinem Stuhl und sah Liam und Albus mit hasserfüllten Blicken an.

„Dasius Brutus Malfoy, in dem Vorwurf, der Anwendung eines Imperiusfluches, haben wir als Zaubergamot wie folgt befunden", fing er an und schwieg ein paar Sekunden. Man sah ihm nicht an, ob er mit dem Urteil zufrieden war oder ob die anderen Mitglieder gegen seine und Albus Meinung gestanden hatten. Er sah von seinen Unterlagen auf und sah direkt in Dasius Gesicht, welches ein kleines, selbstgefälliges und siegessicheres Lächeln zierte. Dieser schien sich sicher zu sein, dass er frei gesprochen werden würde. Aber nun erschien auch auf Liam Gesicht ein kleines, kaum sichtbares Lächeln. „Schuldig!"

James und Harry konnten sich ein freudiges „Ja!", nicht verkneifen, wohingegen Dasius „Nein!", rief.

Aber Liam beachtete beide Reaktionen nicht, sondern sprach ungerührt dessen weiter. „Das Gericht sieht Ihre Schuld als erwiesen an, den Imperiusfluch über Ihren Mitschüler Harry Smith gesprochen zu haben. Dieser Fluch gilt nicht umsonst als unverzeihlich, da dieser den Willen des Menschen zu seinem Nachteil beeinflusst und wird mit lebenslanger Haft in Askaban bestraft."

Dasius sah Liam mit einer Mischung aus Schock und weiterhin auch einer Spur Überheblichkeit an. „Ich werde nicht für den Rest meines Lebens dort bleiben, ihr werdet sehen. Ich bin schneller wieder draußen, als ihr gucken könnt", rief er, während er von den Auroren abgeführt wurde.

* * *

Erleichtert und auch etwas Schadenfroh saßen James und Harry mit ihren Freunden einige Stunden später im Schulsprecherzimmer zusammen und freuten sich über den Ausgang der Verhandlung.

„Immerhin einen Malfoy haben wir dran gekriegt", meinte Harry und lachte, eine ungeheure Last schien von seinen Schultern zu fallen. Denn auch er hatte sich schuldig gefühlt, trotz des Imperiusfluches. Wenn sie es nicht geschafft hätten, ihn zu brechen… ja, was dann? Wäre James dann bereits tot? An Voldemort ausgeliefert, wie Peter es einst mit seinen Eltern und ihm getan hatte?

Harry verbot sich solche Gedanken und doch kehrten sie immer wieder zurück.

„Das ist doch ein guter Anfang, dann schaffen wir auch den Rest", sagte Sirius und zwinkerte gut gelaunt. Ihm hatte der Schuldspruch Aufwind gegeben, die Schule war bald vorbei und ihre Aufgabe war es, die Vergangenheit, wie Harry und Ginny sie kannten, zu verändern. Heute hatten sie einen weiteren wichtigen Schritt getan.

„Gut, um von diesem trostlosen Thema ab zu kommen, schlage ich vor, wir freuen uns auf die Party", sagte Ginny und gab ihrem Freund einen Kuss. „Die Vorbereitungen müssen geregelt werden, alles abgesprochen und dann geht es ans Aufbauen und einkaufen."

Harry lächelte, dafür liebte er Ginny. Nun wieder guter Dinge überlegten sie, wie sie die große Party am besten Organisierten und ihre Planungen in die Tat umsetzen konnten.

***

„Warst du noch einmal in der Küche bei Crossy und Sally?", wollte James von Peter am Abend der großen Schülerabschlussparty wissen.

Die fünf Jungs befanden sich gerade in ihrem Schlafsaal um sich für den Anlass umzuziehen. Sie hatten zwar noch über eine Stunde Zeit, bis die Party beginnen würde, aber da sie die Organisatoren waren, befand Dumbledore, dass sie auch als erstes dort zu sein hatten. Noch wusste keiner der Schüler, was genau sich die zehn ausgedacht hatten, da über den Gebiet dank den Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick ein starker Illusionszauber lag. Die Schüler hatten den ganzen Tag mit den beiden Professoren alles vorbereitet.

„Ja, ich war bei ihnen. Es ist alles vorbereitet. Sie werden sich den Abend darum kümmern, dass immer etwas zu Essen fertig ist", antwortete Peter, rückte sich seinen Blutroten Umhang zurecht und verbarg sein Gesicht hinter der Maske.

Auch die anderen vier Jungen setzten sich ihre Masken auf. Sie waren alle ähnlich gekleidet, in Roben des 18. Jahrhunderts, nur ihre Umhänge waren unterschiedlich, von der Farbe passend zu den Kleidern der Damen, die sie begleiteten. Peter hatte einen roten, Remus einen cremefarbenen, Sirius schwarzen, James einen dunkelblauen und Harry einen grünen Umhang an, dazu trugen sie goldene Masken.

„Lasst uns gehen", meinte Sirius und verließ als erster den Schlafsaal.

„MyLady, darf ich Euch zu den Festlichkeiten geleiten?", fragte James grinsend, Lily lachte und nickte.

„Sehr wohl, mein Lord, es wäre mir eine Ehre, Euch begleiten zu dürfen." Sie legte ihre Hand auf die seine und gemeinsam folgten sie Sirius, der auf dem Weg zum Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum war.

Remus und Beccy folgten wenige Minuten später und am Schwarzen See trafen sie alle wieder zusammen, wo der Schulleiter und Professor McGonagall sie erwarteten.

„Guten Abend", begrüßte Albus sie mit einem warmen Lächeln, ebenso wie die Dame neben ihm, welche einen gold-rot gemusterten Schottenumhang trug.

Albus schenkte Lily, Beccy, Ginny, Chris und Amy einen Handkuss, während er sich gegenüber den jungen Männer einmal kurz andeutungsweise verbeugte.

„Sie haben meine Erwartungen wirklich übertroffen", strahlte er sie an und drehte sich zu der noch harmlos wirkenden Fläche hinter ihnen um. „Die Idee ist brillant und stilvoll, elegant und auf jeden Fall etwas anderes, als ich bisher kannte. Ich muss Ihnen zu Ihrer Organisation und Ihren Ideen gratulieren und hoffe, dass der Abend so festlich wird wie die Kulisse anmutet."

„Wir werden uns zurück ziehen, der Abend obliegt nun Ihrer Verantwortung. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen ein schönes Fest und hoffe, dass es keinerlei Schwierigkeiten geben wird," sagte Professor McGonagall und drehte sich dann mit Dumbledore gemeinsam um, ehe sie gleichzeitig die Zauberstäbe schwangen.

Was sie dann zu sehen bekamen, ließ die Augen der Freunde vor Stolz aufleuchten. Zierlich wirkende Brücken und Stege führten auf den See hinaus, um untereinander immer wieder zu kleineren Inseln zusammen zu laufen. Dort standen vereinzelt Sitzmöglichkeiten, gab es Tische oder auch nur Platz zum Tanzen. Auf einer gesonderten Plattform stand eine Gruppe Musiker, welche den Abend über spielen würde und am Ufer standen mehrere Tische mit den verschiedensten Speisen und Getränken.

Das alles war erleuchtet von großen Fackeln, die ihren Schein im schwarzen Wasser des Sees spiegelten. Wenn es dunkel war, würde die Kulisse angenehm schummerig werden und dank Schutzzauber gegen Insekten oder Stürze von den Stegen war auch für die Sicherheit gesorgt.

„Vielen Dank, das hoffen wir ebenfalls", antwortete Lily und ließ ihren Blick noch einmal über den Aufbau auf dem See schweifen. Dann lächelte sie Remus an, immerhin war es seine Idee gewesen und sie hatten sich gemeinsam viel Mühe gegeben, es in die Tat umzusetzen.

Jetzt standen sie hier. Das Schuljahr war beinahe zu Ende, in vier Tagen würde ihr Abschluss sein. Dann würden sie ihre Zeugnisse in den Händen halten und schließlich ein letztes Mal nach Hause fahren… und dann? Was würde dann kommen, wenn sie die schützenden Mauern des Schlosses verließen?

Lily schluckte, sie wollte jetzt nicht daran denken, was danach kam. Jetzt war ihr Abend, ihre eigene Abschiedsparty. Und sie wollte sie genießen.

Gemeinsam inspizierten sie ein letztes Mal das Gelände, prüften die Schutzzauber und warfen einen Blick auf die Speisetafel. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl, das alles selbst errichtet zu haben. Dies würde ihre Abschiedsfeier von Hogwarts werden, die sie niemals vergessen wollten.

„Dann sollten wir langsam zur Großen Halle gehen, um die anderen abzuholen", sagte Lily, James nickte.

„Jungs?", fragte er laut und sah sich zu seinen Freunden um, „lasst alles heile, ja? Und Tatze, lass den anderen auch noch etwas zu Essen da, ich kenne dich doch." James lachte, als Sirius einen sehnsüchtig zum großen Buffet blickte und dann eine beleidigte Miene zog.

Lily hakte sich bei James unter und ging mit ihm in Richtung des Schlosses. Sie war schon sehr gespannt darauf, wie die Schüler reagieren würden, ob ihnen der Ort und die Dekoration gefallen würden. Immerhin war das, was die Schüler geplant hatten, ganz anders als das, was es bisher an dieser Schule gegeben hatte und sie befürchtete, dass manche sich nicht freuen würden, dass es auf dieser Feier manche Dinge der Muggel geben würde.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen, erwartete sie bereits eine Menge neugierige Fünft-, Sechst- und Siebtklässler. Alle hatten sich an die Kleiderordnung der Party gehalten und trugen ausnahmslos Festumhänge und Masken und traten nun ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Hallo alle mit einander!", rief James und hob die Arme, um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Wir warten, Potter", lachte Danny Midnight, „ihr habt uns hier her bestellt in antiken Kostümen, was soll das?"

Lily grinste. „Immer mit der Ruhe, Midnight. Was das soll, erfährst du, wenn du es siehst, klar? Wer es wissen will, möge uns folgen." Damit zwinkerte sie kurz und drehte sich dann um, schnappte sich James' Hand und schritt erhobenen Hauptes aus der Halle. Grinsend nahm sich die lauter werdenden Stimmen hinter sich wahr und wie ihnen schließlich die Mitschüler folgten, begierig, was die beiden ihnen zeigen wollten.

Je näher sie dem See kamen, desto lauter wurden die Stimmen und Lily hörte ausnahmslos Kommentare, die von der Begeisterung ihrer Mitschüler sprachen und das letzte bisschen Anspannung fiel von der Schulsprecherin ab. Sie trat mit James zu ihren Freunden und drehte sich dann der versammelten Schülerschaft zu. „Wie ihr sehen könnt, wird dieses Fest etwas anders, als die, welche wir bisher in Hogwarts erlebt haben, und wir, dass heißt, James, ich und unsere Freunde, hoffen, dass dieses Fest für immer in eurer Erinnerung bleiben wird."

James nickte, bevor er weiter sprach. „Auf dem See findet ihr Tische, sowie eine große Tanzfläche, wo auch eine Band spielen wird. Zu Essen werdet ihr an Land bekommen. Ihr könnt euch dann entscheiden, ob ihr an einem der Tische hier platz nehmen wollt, oder auf dem See esst."

„Nun bleibt uns eigentlich nichts mehr zu sagen, als genießt das Fest und feiert den Schuljahresabschluss oder die letzten Tage eures Lebens auf Hogwarts", sage Lily, bevor sie sich wieder die Hand von James schnappte und einen der Stege betrat um zu ihrem Tisch zu gehen, welchen sie sich, frecher weise, reserviert hatten. Er stand in der Nähe der Tanzfläche und war groß genug, damit alle zehn bequem daran platz fanden.

Da es noch hell war, leuchteten die Fackeln nur schwach, doch der Anblick war trotzdem wundervoll. Das Buffet wurde in Rekordzeit geplündert und bald darauf saßen oder standen überall lachende und essende Schüler herum, während die Band leise spielte und das Wasser um sie herum plätscherte.

James trat gut gelaunt auf Remus zu, der scheinbar in Gedanken war und an einem Geländer lehnte. Seine Gedanken waren auf das dunkle Wasser gerichtet und in seinen Händen drehte er langsam eine Butterbierflasche.

James verlangsamte seine Schritte, er wollte seinen Freund nicht erschrecken. Remus war noch immer schreckhaft, wenn ihn unerwartet jemand ansprach oder berührte und er die Person vorher nicht gesehen hatte.

So klopfte James an das Geländer und als Remus die Vibration spürte, sah er auf. Ein müdes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, doch in seinen Augen sah James einen Sturm stoben zwischen Angst und Freude, gegen den Remus verzweifelt versuchte, anzukämpfen.

„Moony, das hier war die beste Idee, die du je hattest, ehrlich", sagte er begeistert und klackte seine Butterbierflasche gegen die Remus'.

Das Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. „Das will ich doch hoffen, es ist immerhin unser Abschied, oder?"

Nun mussten sie beide lachen und Remus fragte sich, wieso er sich auf einmal so beklommen fühlte. Konnte er sich gar nicht freuen, so wie all die anderen, die ausgelassen feierten? Doch er wollte am liebsten… ja, was eigentlich? Er wusste es nicht, aber es schien sich nicht richtig anzufühlen. So, als würden sie ihren Untergang mit einem Feuerwerk begrüßen.

Auch James' Miene war nun ernster geworden. Doch er sah Remus nur an, abwartend. Remus wusste, er würde ihn nicht bedrängen und doch spürte er, dass sich der Werwolf Sorgen machte.

„Ich… ich hatte…" Er schluckte kurz, befeuchtete seine Lippen. „Als ich in diesem… diesem beschissenen Kerker war, gab es nur eine Sache, die mich dazu gebracht hat, nicht aufzugeben. Du und… Du, die Jungs und Beccy. Ich habe an euch geglaubt, dass ihr mich findet und dort heraus holt. Aber ich hatte… es gab Tage, an denen ich sicher war, diesen Tag nie zu erleben." Wieder huschte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen, um sofort wieder zu verschwinden. Er sah auf, nun direkt in James' Augen. „Nun sieh mich an, Krone. Hier stehe ich, ich lebe! Ich… ich sehe das Wasser, die Wellen, die Fackeln, höre die Musik. Das ist…" Unsicher biss er sich auf die Lippen, wusste nicht, wie er den Satz zu Ende bringen sollte.

„Hey, du musst gar nichts sagen, wir waren da und wir werden auch in Zukunft da sein, klar?"

Remus lachte hohl. „Zukunft? Was für eine Zukunft?" James sah ihn mit großen Augen an, doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, sprach Remus weiter. „Ihr alle habt eine Zukunft, ja. Ausbildungen, Berufschancen. Aber ich, ich bin ein Werwolf, Krone. So sehr ich es vor Greyback auch verleugnet habe, so bewusst wurde es mir in der Zeit danach. Ich… Ich habe Angst vor der Zukunft, James. Werde ich einmal so enden wie er und ein blutrünstiges Monster werden? So eine Zukunft will ich nicht."

Er sah nun zu Boden, blickte auf seine Schuhspitzen. Die Flasche hielt er noch immer in der Hand. „Ach, was rede ich. Ich sollte froh sein, eine Zukunft erleben zu dürfen, oder?"

James legte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter. „Rem, sieh mich an. Bitte."

Nur langsam und mit sichtbarer Mühe kam der Angesprochene seiner Bitte nach, am liebsten wollte er einfach nur weg, sich verstecken.

„Rem, hör zu. Wir packen das gemeinsam, okay? Deine, unser aller Zukunft. Ich sehe keinen Werwolf in dir, sondern einen Freund, wie es ihn nur einmal gibt. Einen besonderen Menschen, der meiner kleinen Beccy das Herz gestohlen hat. Und ich weiß, dass er es fest hält und das ist das Wichtigste. Was aus uns wird, weiß niemand. Aber das Dunkle gibt es nur, weil es irgendwo ein Licht gibt, dass seine Schatten auf uns wirft. Doch ich schwöre dir, dass wir alles daran setzen, diesen Schatten zu vertreiben und das Licht zurück bringen. Und es… es wäre großartig, wenn du dabei wärst, Rem."

Remus sah James mit großen Augen an. Dann tat er etwas, womit der Animagus absolut nicht gerechnet hatte: in Ermangelung an Worten umarmte er James, fest und lange. Er, der so lange niemanden an sich heran gelassen hatte, der bei Berührungen zusammen zuckte als seien sie Schläge, umarmte seinen Freund, als habe er etwas lang Verlorengeglaubtes so eben wieder gefunden.

Remus fühlte für den Moment nichts als Dankbarkeit. Seit er aus der Gefangenschaft zurück gekehrt war, kam ihm die Welt so dunkel vor. Er selbst fühlte sich, als habe er etwas von der unwissenden Leichtigkeit verloren. Er war nicht mehr der behütete Schüler, der er vorher gewesen war, er war…. Er war ein Wesen der Nacht. Dies war ihm seit dieser Zeit bewusster denn je. Er war nicht nur ein Mensch, nein, die andere Seite lebte ebenfalls und war vielleicht in diesen Zeiten lebendiger denn je.

Aber er würde sich ihr stellen und er würde nicht allein sein. Gemeinsam würden sie das Dunkel vertreiben.


	93. Feuerwerk und ein Versprechen

(Lily) *_öffnet vorsichtig den Vorhang und betritt die Bühne_* Äh, hi! *_lächelt ins Publikum_* Wir haben uns ja nun länger nicht gesehen, schön, dass ihr da seid!

(Ginny) Hey Schwiegermami! Warte auf mich, oder wolltest du alleine auf die Bühne gehen? *_grinst breit sowohl in Lilys Richtung als auch in die des Publikums_* Ach, Hey Leute, wie geht es euch?

(Lily) *_lacht_* Nein, entschuldige. Hach, ist das nicht klasse? Ich freue mich auf das Kapitel, endlich, endlich ist der ersehnte Tag da!

(Ginny) *_Schaut Lily verständnislos an_* Was meinst du?

(Lily) Du weißt schon, unser Abschied! Hogwarts hinter uns lassen und Pauken und Trompeten.. oder so ähnlich *_lacht_*

(Ginny) Ach, das meinst du. Naja, ein paar Kapitel spielen schon noch in dem alten Schloss, also ist der endgültige Abschied noch fern. Drei bis vier werden wohl noch kommen, meinten die Autorinnen, also dämpfe deine Freude noch etwas. *_grinst Lily wieder breit an_*

(Lily) *_seufzt_* Na gut, hast ja Recht. Erst einmal müssen wir das aktuelle Kapitel unter die Leute bringen, oder? Ich hoffe, die Jungs lassen so lange am See alles heile...

(Ginny) Werden sie, wenn sie wollen, dass wir weiter unsere Betten mit ihnen teilen.

(Lily) *_lacht laut_* Ginny! Aber gut, Recht hast du ja *_grinst_* Mh, mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht zu sagen, außer den Lesern für die Reviews zu danken und den Autoren für das Weiterschreiben, ich bin ja schon so aufgeregt, was nach Hogwarts auf uns zukommt..

(Ginny) Ohja, nicht nur du, aber bald werden wir es wissen. Hmm, was es noch zu sagen gibt, oh, die Warnung der Autorinnen, dass das nächste Kapitel sehr nachdenklich ist, sollten wir noch sagen oder was meinst du?

(Lily) Ohja, guter Punkt! Nachdenkliche Autorinnen, nachdenkliche Charaktere, oder wie war das?

(Ginny) Scheinbar, dass sie aber auch immer sich auf uns projizieren müssen. *_seufzt_*

(Lily) Stimmt, das kann manchmal recht anstrengend sein... hoffen wir, die Leser mögen es trotzdem...

(Ginny) Bisher hat es sie auch nie gestört. Aber wir sollten den Lesern nicht weiter das Kapitel vorenthalten. Sie sind doch sicherlich schon aufgeregt…

(Lily) Sehe ich auch so! Also ihr Lieben, wir danken euch, dass ihr gekommen seid und hoffen, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen, bis nächste Woche! *_winkt_*

(Ginny) Ich wünsche euch auch viel Spaß und vergesst nicht zu sagen, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet.

(Lily) *_Kapitel verteilt_* Bis bald mal wieder! *_Bühne verlässt_*

(Ginny) *_winkt noch einmal kurz und folgt Lily_* Bis bald!

_**Kapitel 92**_

**Feuerwerk und ein Versprechen**

Einen Moment standen Remus und James noch schweigend am Geländer des Steges und sahen aufs Wasser hinaus, bis Remus die Stille durchbrach.

„Wir sollten zurück gehen, wir sollten feiern, dass wir die Schulzeit überstanden haben. Die Zukunft liegt zwar ungewiss vor uns, aber die können wir auch noch morgen in Angriff nehmen. Wir haben dort drüben zwei wunderschöne Mädchen sitzen, die nur darauf warten, dass wir sie endlich zum Tanz auffordern", sagte er und schaffte es wieder ein, ehrliches Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen.

„Du hast Recht, das sollten wir tun", entgegnete James grinsend und gemeinsam gingen die beiden Rumtreiber zu ihrem großen Tisch, an welchem sie mit ihren Freunden saßen, stellten ihre Butterbierflaschen ab und sagten fast synchron:

„MyLady, würden Sie mir die Ehre geben und diesen Tanz mit mir tanzen?" Sie verbeugten sich formvollendet vor Lily, beziehungsweise Beccy, welche nur belustigt die Köpfe schüttelten, aber die angebotenen Hände annahmen und sich auf die Tanzfläche führen ließen.

Als hätte die Band darauf gewartet, begann sie nun ein langsames Lied zu spielen. Lily lehnte ihren Kopf gegen James' Schulter, während sie sich sanft im Takt der Musik wiegten.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich", murmelte sie leise, James sah sie beinahe belustigt an.

„Stolz? Womit habe ich denn das verdient?"

Lily lächelte. „Du bist erwachsen geworden, mein Lieber. Du zeigst Verantwortung und Respekt gegenüber anderen, das war vor einigen Monaten noch ganz anders. Und du wehrst dich nicht länger dagegen, ein Lord zu sein, sondern nimmst es an. Das finde ich sehr gut."

James stockte einen Moment und hielt im tanzen inne, bevor er merkte, wo sie sich befanden und sich wieder zur Musik bewegte, aber darauf antworten konnte er noch nicht. Er dachte einen Moment an die letzten Monate und was alles passiert war. Angefangen hatte es wohl, als er endlich mit der wunderschönen Frau in seinen Armen zusammen gekommen war, dicht gefolgt von der Ankunft Harrys und Ginnys. Danach war wirklich alles über den Haufen geworfen worden. Er hatte nun einen Sohn, für welchen er Verantwortung hatte, auch wenn dieser nur wenige Monate jünger war als er selbst. Aber er fühlte sich trotzdessen als Vater dieses Jungen, spürte die Verbundenheit mit ihm und er war unsagbar stolz auf ihn. Hatte ihn das so erwachsen werden lassen? Oder war es die Aufgabe, die nun vor ihnen lag und

welche sie beginnen würden zu erfüllen, sobald sie ihre Abschlusszeugnisse in den Händen hielten? Was auch immer es war, er freute sich über das Kompliment, welches Lily ihm gemacht hatte.

Währenddessen tanzten auch Ginny und Harry mit einander, eng aneinander geschmiegt. Als Harry seine Eltern beobachtete, wurde sein Herz schwer. Es hätte so einfach sein können, sie drei als Familie. So einfach. Und obwohl dies ihre Abschiedsfeier von Hogwarts war, war da noch immer das Gefühl, nicht hier her zu gehören. Sie hatten ein Ziel, welches weit jenseits Hogwarts lag, selbst jenseits dieses Krieges. Sie wollten die Zukunft verändern und retten, was Jahre später erneut zerstört würde, dem Tod zuvorkommen und Voldemort aufhalten. Beinahe musste er lachen, so gesehen war es wirklich ein wahnsinniges Vorhaben. Doch er erinnerte sich an seine eigenen Begegnungen mit dem dunklen Lord und plötzlich hörte er Hermines Stimme, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass sie immer an ihn glaubte.

Er erinnerte sich an das Treffen im Eberkopf, als sie Dumbledores Armee ins Leben gerufen hatten und wie viel Spaß es ihm gemacht hatte, alle anderen Mitglieder zu mobilisieren. Ihnen beizubringen, sich zu schützen, ihre Erfolge zu sehen, das Leuchten in ihren Augen. Das Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit, des Widerstandes, des Kämpfens mit einander. Für einander. War der Orden nicht im Grunde ihre ganz eigene Armee? Und nun waren sie keine Gruppe Fünftklässler mehr, die ins Ministerium stürmte um sich Todessern zu stellen, sondern sie hatten ausgebildete Auroren in ihren Reihen, die Harry Zuversicht gaben. Hogwarts war vorbei, doch ihr Kampf hatte gerade erst begonnen.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Sirius und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. Er kannte seinen Paten nur als ausgebrannten Mann, der müde und zermürbt war, verbittert und zornig auf die Welt, die ihm so Unrecht getan hatte. Er war aus Askaban geflohen um den Mörder seiner zwei besten Freunde zu stellen. Gefunden hatte er nur ein weiteres Gefängnis in der Form seines Elternhauses, wo der Kreis der Flucht sich schließlich geschlossen hatte. Es war, als sei er sein Leben lang auf der Flucht gewesen. Erst vor der eigenen Familie, dann vor den Dementoren und schließlich vor dem Leben selbst, gewissermaßen.

Doch jetzt tanzte Sirius, seine Augen leuchteten und Harry wusste, dass in dem achtzehnjährigen Jungen weitaus mehr Kampfgeist steckte, er musste nur entfesselt werden.

Sirius selbst bekam von diesen Gedanken nichts mit. Er fühlte nur Chris' Hand, die vertrauensvoll in der seinen lag und machte sanfte Schritte zur Musik. Hätte ihm jemand, bevor Harry und Ginny in ihrer Zeit gelandet waren, gesagt, er würde einmal fest vergeben sein, hätte er denjenigen vermutlich ausgelacht. Doch nun war er glücklich, eine Frau wie Chris an seiner Seite zu haben, die ihm vor allem eines schenkte - Vertrauen. Wärme. Etwas, dass er von Grund auf hatte lernen müssen und sich noch immer schwer damit tat. Doch es war ein schönes Gefühl und er wollte nie wieder darauf verzichten.

Er war froh, dass er durch Harrys Erzählungen einen Einblick in die Zukunft bekommen hatte. Noch drei Jahre, dann würde er in Askaban sitzen wegen eines Mordes, den er nie begangen hatte. Genau genommen wegen zwölffachen Mordes und dem schlimmsten Verrat, den man begehen konnte. Sirius schüttelte sich, nein, soweit würde es niemals kommen. Und sollte ihr Vorhaben doch scheitern und Peter Lily, James und Harry an Voldemort ausliefern, würde er eines gewiss anders machen. Statt Peter nach zu jagen, würde er Harry bei sich aufnehmen, damit zumindest sein Patenkind die Liebe erfahren würde, die ihm selbst so lange vorenthalten gewesen war.

Dennoch blieb ihr Plan riskant. Niemand wusste, was mit der Zukunft passierte. Schon die kleinste Änderung oder veränderte Entscheidung konnte Auswirkungen haben, die gravierend waren. Wäre er auch ohne dieses Wissen mit Chris zusammen gekommen? Und wenn Peter nicht der Verräter würde... dann vielleicht jemand anders? Er selbst? Ihm wurde kalt bei dieser Vorstellung, nein, er war kein Verräter! Niemals wollte er zu dem werden, weshalb man ihn in Harrys Zukunft verurteilt hatte. Lily und James würden leben und Harry mit ihnen. Und, wenn es möglich war, noch viele andere, die den Tod finden würden, wenn nichts geschah.

Peters Gedanken wanderten in eine ähnliche Richtung wie die seiner Freunde. Auch er tanzte mit seiner Freundin, schweigend hielten er und Amy einander in den Armen. Wie lange würde er sie noch so halten können, ehe der Krieg sie aus einander riss? Obwohl es nicht fair war, begann er zu zweifeln. Nicht an seinen Freunden, sondern an sich selbst. War er wirklich so gut, wie sie ihm sagten? Hatte er sich wirklich verändert und vor allem, konnte er dem standhalten, was da auf sie zukam? Er wusste nicht, wie er in Harrys Zeitlinie Todesser geworden war, doch wer sagte ihm, dass dies nun nicht wieder geschehen würde? Wer bewahrte ihn davor, in dieselbe Falle zu tappen? Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte Freunde, eine wunderbare Freundin, die er wirklich liebte - so ungewohnt das Gefühl auch sein mochte. Sie gaben ihm Sicherheit, verdrängten seine Unsicherheiten, seine Zweifel, seine Ängste, dem nicht gewachsen zu sein. Und doch... es nagte an ihm, nicht zu wissen, was kommen würde. Er wusste, dass er dem Krieg nicht entgehen konnte, doch er hatte Angst vor den Folgen. Ihr Plan, Voldemort zu besiegen und die Zukunft zu ändern, war unvorstellbar, geradezu wahnwitzig. Und doch wusste Peter mit einem Mal, dass es nicht nur die Entscheidung der anderen war, sondern auch sein ganz eigener Plan. Er wollte gegen die Zukunft kämpfen, wollte kein Verräter und Mörder werden, der zu Füßen des dunklen Lords kroch wie ein Wurm... .

Er wollte endlich frei sein, sein eigenes Leben führen. Das war sicherlich der Wunsch von ihnen allen, besonders Sirius hatte ein ausgeprägtes Freiheits- und Selbstbestimmungsbedürfnis. Doch auch Peter fühlte sich von Zeit zu Zeit eingeengt und fragte sich, ob die Entscheidung, dem Orden beizutreten, in Harrys Zeit wirklich seine eigene gewesen war. Aber wie auch immer, jetzt WAR es seine eigene Entscheidung und er traf sie aus Überzeugung, aus Entschlossenheit, nicht der zu werden, den Harry kannte. Er wollte Voldemort dafür bezahlen lassen, was er seinen Freunden, Harry und auch sich selbst antun würde und das war die größte Kampfansage, die Peter je in seinem Leben gemacht hatte.

Wie alle seine Freunde befand sich auch Remus mit Beccy auf der Tanzfläche. Auch er war tief in Gedanken versunken, seine Erinnerungen verweilten bei dem Gespräch mit James am Geländer. Unwillkürlich wurde sein Handgriff und Beccys Hand fester, denn hier war sie, seine Zukunft. Beccy war die Frau, die er liebte und mit der er sein Leben teilen wollte. Was auch immer mit ihnen geschehen würde, sie würden es durch stehen und gemeinsam bis zum Ende gehen. Hogwarts hatten sie hinter sich, sieben Jahre lang war dieses Schloss ihr Zuhause gewesen. Doch nun hieß es, neu anzufangen und Fuß zu fassen in einer Welt, die zerrissen war wie seine eigene Seele. Aber so, wie er als Mensch, als Remus John Lupin, die Überhand über den Werwolf behielt, so würden sie dafür kämpfen, dass die Dunklen ihre Schatten nicht noch weiter ausbreiten konnten. Es war sein ganz eigener Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit, doch Remus wusste mit einem Mal, dass er nun bereit dafür war.

Zur Zeit gab es keine Zukunft, für keinen von ihnen. Sie hatten nur ein Ziel, einen Plan, auf dessen Umsetzung alles gerichtet war. Was danach kam, würde die Zeit zeigen. Aber für den Augenblick stand er hier, mit Beccy in seinen Armen, und wusste, dass er lebte. Er war zurück im Leben angekommen und dieses Bewusstsein gab ihm neue Kraft. Kraft, die er so dringend brauchte wie die Luft zum Atmen. Kraft, die ihm seine Freunde gaben, Liebe, die Beccy ihm schenkte und Mut, den er neu entdeckte. Kein Mut war ohne Angst, dieser Satz war in Zeiten wie diesen wohl so wahr wie nie. Sie alle hatten Angst. Doch sie alle waren bereit, sich dem zu stellen, was sie Krieg nannten und sie alle führten ihren ganz eigenen Krieg gegen ihre eigenen Dämonen. Am Ende jedoch würden sie Voldemort gegenüberstehen und dann würden sie ihrem Schicksal gegenüber treten. Doch bis dahin war es ein weiter Weg und es galt, viele Steine beiseite zu räumen. Aber gemeinsam würden sie es schaffen, gemeinsam waren sie stark und an diese Stärke wollte er glauben.

Es war nicht wichtig, was einmal eventuell vielleicht sein würde. Oder, was hätte sein können, wären Harry und Ginny nicht gekommen. Nein, was zählte, war einzig und allein das, was nun war. Ihre Gemeinschaft, ihr Halt, ihre Freundschaft und Liebe waren ihre stärkste Waffe und die würden sie nutzen.

Als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versank, wurde es für die Schüler der unteren Klassen Zeit, zum Schloss zurück zu kehren. Nun gehörte die Bühne allein den Siebtklässlern – und die ließen es ordentlich krachen.

„Meine lieben Freunde!", begann James und erhob sein Butterbier, die anderen Schüler johlten. „Heute Abend feiern wir das Fest der Feste – unseren Abschluss!"

Wieder wurde geklatscht und gejohlt, die Stimmung war blendend. Als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, fuhr der Schulsprecher fort: „Sieben Jahre Hogwarts liegen hinter uns. Sieben Jahre lang jede Nacht Sirius' Schnarchen, sieben Jahre Bankdrücken und, für einige von uns, auch sieben Jahre Quidditch. Ich hatte in diesen sieben Jahren eine großartige Zeit mit den besten Freunden der Welt – " Weiter kam er nicht, da weiterer Jubel ihn unterbrach, „und einem klasse Jahrgang wie euch. Ich danke euch für die sieben Jahre, an deren Ende ich hier nun als Schulsprecher und ehrenvoller Rumtreiber vor euch stehe und hoffe, ihr findet eine Zukunft dort draußen, die das Leben lebenswert macht. Auf uns!" Damit erhob er seine Flasche ein weiteres Mal und nun stießen alle mit an, jubelten und sprachen ebenfalls laut „Auf uns!", entschlossen, der Welt dort draußen zu zeigen, dass auch sie kämpfen konnten.

Ginnys Lächeln wurde etwas steif, als sie an ihr eigenes letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts dachte. Es war zwar nur die sechste Klasse gewesen, doch am Gryffindortisch hatten stets drei wichtige Siebtklässer gefehlt - Harry, Hermine und Ron. So oft war sie so nahe dran gewesen, einfach aufzugeben in ihrer Verzweiflung, ihren Bruder, ihre beste Freundin und den Jungen, den sie liebte, vielleicht niemals lebend wiederzusehen.

Ein Stich durchfuhr sie, als die Erinnerung an die Endschlacht sie mit einem Mal überspülte. Fred starrte sie aus toten Augen an, auch Remus lag am Boden und würde nie wieder erwachen.

Wie sollte sie all das ein zweites Mal durchstehen? Dazu hatte sie die Kraft nicht, das wusste sie. Harry erst Recht nicht, auch wenn er langsam wieder zu alter Stärke heranwuchs. Doch die Wunden waren tief und die Narben rissen jederzeit wieder auf.

Ginny schluckte und drehte sich weg, sie wollte an so einem fröhlichen Abend nicht traurig sein. Doch mit einem Mal war all die Angst wieder da, die Erinnerungen, die Verzweiflung, der Schmerz. James hatte von Zukunft gesprochen – würden sie jemals eine erleben? Oder war ihre Zukunft nur der Tod?

Erschrocken über diesen Gedanken schluchzte sie laut auf, versuchte jedoch sofort wieder, sich zusammen zu reißen. Das hier war eine Party und sie weinte um ihre Familie und Freunde, die erst in zwanzig Jahren sterben würden?

Doch für sie waren diese Menschen gestorben. Für sie war der Schmerz real, vielleicht realer als alles andere, was zur Zeit auf sie einströmte. Sie sah es in Harrys Augen, dass es ihm nicht anders erging. In manchen Augenblicken fragte Ginny sich ernsthaft, wie lange sie das ganze aushalten würden. Das Gefühl der Fremdheit würde niemals ganz verschwinden, sie wollte einfach nur nach Hause. Wollte ihren Freunden in der Schlacht helfen, wollte ihren Bruder beerdigen und ihre Mutter trösten. Der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht niemals die Möglichkeit dazu haben würde, war erdrückend und nahm ihr fast die Kraft zu atmen.

Plötzlich war ihr alles zu viel, sie wandte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten, damit niemand ihre Tränen sah, zum Rand der hintersten Plattform. Das Wasser war nun komplett schwarz und nur noch erleuchtet vom zittrigen Schein der Fackeln, welches sich auf den leicht kräuselnden Wasser tausendfach brach.

Sie weinte nicht, die Tränen rollten leise über ihre Wangen und ihre Augen starrten auf die schwarze und doch ständig sich bewegende Oberfläche des Sees. Ihr Atem ging zittrig, ihr Herz schlug schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust und plötzlich fror sie trotz der lauen Sommernacht.

Sie fühlte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und drehte sich um und als sie Harry erkannte, zögerte sie nicht lange und barg ihr Gesicht in seinen Armen.

Lange saßen sie nur schweigend neben einander, hielten einander fest.

„Warum sind wir nur hier gelandet?", murmelte sie mit krächzender Stimme, während sie mit dem Daumen über Harrys Handrücken strich. Es erschien alles so ausweglos, so ziellos.

„Um Voldemort in die Hölle zu schicken", war Harrys trockene, aber vollkommen ernste Antwort. Sie spürte, dass er grinste, doch sie hatte nicht die Kraft, es zu erwidern.

„Und dann?", fragte sie nur ratlos, selten hatte sie sich so hilflos gefühlt.

Harry seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht, Gin. Ich weiß nicht, wie und wann wir hier wieder heraus kommen, oder was in der Zeit Zuhause passiert. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir sagen."

Bei dem Wort _Zuhause_ brannten erneut Tränen in ihren Augen, ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Harry schien es zu spüren, er streichelte ihren Arm. „Ich weiß", sagte er nur leise, „Ich will auch nach Hause. Aber… wir haben eine Aufgabe. Und nur, wenn wir die erfüllen, haben wir eine Chance, zurück zu kehren. Denke daran, warum wir all das hier machen. Für die Zukunft. Für unsere Zukunft. Für die Zukunft unserer Eltern, Freunde, Geschwister. Darum müssen wir durchhalten, auch wenn wir am liebsten aufgeben würden und alles hinschmeißen möchten. Es geht mir doch nicht anders, dabei hat es nicht einmal richtig angefangen."

Harry spürte, wie Ginny an seiner Schulter nickte. „Das Schlimmste kommt erst noch, ich weiß."

Beinahe hätte Harry ihr „Nein, weißt du nicht", geantwortet, doch er schluckte den Satz hinunter, das war unfair. Sicher, er war es gewesen, der mit Ron und Hermine die Horkruxe gesucht hatte, vor Todessern geflohen war, in Gringotts eingebrochen war und das alles in ständiger Todesangst.

Aber wer war er, das alles über Ginnys Erfahrungen in dem Jahr zu stellen? Hogwarts wurde von Todessern geleitet, ihre Familie überwacht, ihr Bruder vermisst. Er wusste ehrlich nicht, ob er mit ihr tauschen wollte.

„Weißt du", sagte er nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie wieder geschwiegen hatten, „ich glaube, es war Schicksal, dass du vor einigen Monaten in mich hinein gerannt bist, während ich auf dem Weg zu Voldemort war. Denn ohne dich hätte ich schon längst aufgegeben. Aber mit dir an meiner Seite…" Er schluckte kurz, sprach dann jedoch weiter. „Das Jahr, als wir die Horkruxe gesucht haben, war grausam. Nicht, wegen der ständigen Todesangst oder Ähnlichem sondern ganz einfach, weil du mir gefehlt hast. Unglaublich gefehlt hast, jeden Abend habe ich dich auf der Karte der Rumtreiber gesucht und deinen Punkt verfolgt, ich wollte dir irgendwie nahe sein… und bin beinahe verrückt geworden vor Sorge, als du auf der Karte nicht mehr auftauchtest, weil du Hogwarts verlassen hattest. Im Nachhinein habe ich mich beinahe wie ein Stalker benommen", lachte er leise und strahlte, als auch Ginny vorsichtig lächelte.

„Ich fange langsam an, an das Schicksal zu glauben", grinste sie und richtete sich etwas auf. „Oder warum sonst ist damals der schwarzhaarige Junge mit der kaputten Brille am Bahnhof zu meiner Familie gestoßen und hat gefragt, wie er zum Gleis kommt?"

Nun grinste auch Harry. „Tja, also das ist mir auch schleierhaft, wirklich. Muss purer Zufall gewesen ein, den Kerl möchte ich aber gerne kennen lernen – "

„Harry!", lachte Ginny nun und schlug ihm sacht auf die Schulter, doch er nahm nur ihre Hand und zog sie ganz an sich und ehe sie noch etwas sagen konnte, küsste er sie.

„Wir schaffen das und wenn ich dieses verdammte Leben zwei Mal leben muss – wir werden es schaffen, okay?"

Ginny nickte und umarmte ihn ein letztes Mal liebevoll, ehe sie sich von ihm löste, sich über das Gesicht fuhr und sie gemeinsam wieder zu ihren Freunden zurück kehrten.

James sah seinen Sohn fragend an, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und James verstand. Das hier war eine Sache zwischen Harry und Ginny und ging niemanden sonst etwas an.

Gerade, als die beiden sich auf den Weg zur Bowle machen wollten, ergriff Lily jedoch das Wort.

„Ihr Lieben, es geht auf Mitternacht zu, bitte nicht erschrecken, wenn es gleich etwas laut und sehr, sehr bunt wird."

Irritiert sahen die Schüler sich um, doch noch tat sich nichts und so wandten sie sich wieder ihren Gesprächen, dem Essen oder der Musik zu.

Harry und Ginny ließen einander nicht mehr los, es war ein stummes Verständnis, welches zwischen ihnen lag. Sie brauchten einander nun, war es doch das einzige, was sie aus ihrer Zeit noch hatten.

Doch kaum nippten sie die ersten Schlucke ihrer Bowle, begann das Wasser zu brodeln und kurz darauf schossen einzelne helle Kügelchen durch die Luft. Dazu gesellten sich sprühende Kreisel, die die Farbe wechselten und dann ging es Schlag auf Schlag, Raketen, Knaller, Fontainen in allen erdenklichen Farben und Formen, die am Nachthimmel explodierten und ihren Gruß zu den Sternen sandten.

Ginnys Griff um Harrys Hand wurde fester. Wieder sah sie ihre Brüder vor sich, die ihre Feuerwerksartikel in der Schule unter Umbridges Augen verkauften.

Auch Harrys Augen waren voll Trauer, er dachte an das Geld des Trimagischen Tourniers, welches er den Zwillingen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, um ihren Traum zu verwirklichen.

Würde es diesen Traum jemals wieder geben?

Ein anderer Gedanke kam ihm, der ihm Mut machte und zugleich sein Herz zerriss. Es hieß, in der Nacht von Voldemorts Sturz, als die Zaubererwelt den Jungen feierte, der den Todesfluch überlebt hatte, seien etliche Menschen auf die Straße gegangen und hätten gefeiert, Sternschnuppen hageln lassen und die Freiheit begrüßt. Würden auch sie bald so feiern, wie die Menschen damals?

Doch diese Freiheit hatten so viele Menschen bezahlen müssen, in erster Linie seine Eltern mit ihrem Leben. Er sah wieder das Haus in Godrics Hollow vor sich, die Ruine, die sich vor seinen Augen offenbart hatte, die Zusprüche fremder Menschen, die an ihn glaubten. Das Denkmal, welches James, Lily und ihn, einen kleinen Jungen, zeigte, jedoch ohne Narbe, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und glücklich vereint.

Der Grabstein. _Der letzte Feind, der zerstört werden wird, ist der Tod_.

Würden sie es schaffen, den Tod zu besiegen? Ein weiteres Mal? Voldemort – Schwingen des Todes. Wie weit würden seine Schwingen reichen?

Harry schluckte, er wollte jetzt nicht über den Tod nachdenken, wenn sie alle hier standen und feierten – und lebten! Sie hatten die Aufgabe zu _überleben_ und genau dafür würde er alles geben, was er hatte.

Nun stand er hinter seiner Freundin und umarmte sie, während sie beide mit Tränen in den Augen dem Feuerwerk zusahen, welches für sie so viel mehr bedeutete als das Ende der Schulzeit und den Anfang des Lebens. Es war ihr Versprechen, durchzuhalten, um eines Tages an eben diesem Platz erneut zu stehen und dem Feuerwerk von zwei rothaarigen Zwillingen zuzusehen, die gerade die Schule geschmissen hatten um ihren eigenen Scherzartikelladen zu eröffnen. Und sie würden es schaffen.


	94. Feierlicher Abschied I

Amy: _vorsichtig durch den Vorhang lins._ „Mussten sie ausgerechnet uns nehmen?"

Chris: _lächelt nur beruhigend. _„Warum, ist doch nicht schlimm, wird bestimmt lustig."

Amy: _seufzt_. „Dann mal auf in den Kampf." _Vorhang zur Seite schieb und auf Bühne tritt._

Chris_: Amy lächelnd folgt_. „Hallo ihr Lieben, wir wurden gebeten euch das Kapitel zu überreichen, wenn auch erst am späten Wochenende. Aber die Autoren wurden von einem Schreibflash getroffen und haben lieber geschrieben, als zu betan und euch mit dem neuen Kapitel zu beglücken."

Amy: _nickt_. „Ohja, langsam scheinen sie ihr Schreibtief zu überwinden, immerhin haben sie zwei Kapitel fertig gestellt über das Wochenende. Davor haben sie vor Ewigkeiten das letzte Mal etwas geschrieben."

Vojka: „Beeilt euch, ihr werdet in der Story und nicht auf der Bühne beim Kapitel verteilen benötigt." _Ruft laut aus dem Kabuff, in welches sie sich mit Cassio zum Schreiben zurückgezogen hat._

Chris: „Ihr habt es gehört, wir dürfen mal wieder etwas sagen in der Geschichte, also werden wir uns jetzt zurückziehen, euch das Kapitel dalassen und euch viel Spaß dabei wünschen."

Amy: „Aber wir wollen natürlich nicht gehen ohne euch für eure Kommis zu danken und wir wollen auch die neuen in der Destiny-Familie herzlich begrüßen und hoffen, dass sie viel Spaß haben." _Winkt und dreht sich um, bleibt kurz vor dem Vorhang stehen_. „Wir sehen uns sicherlich gleich in der Geschichte wieder. Bis dann."

Chris: „Auch von mir viel Spaß und wir sehen uns." _Winkt und verlässt mit Amy zusammen die Bühne._

_**Kapitel 93**_

**Feierlicher Abschied I**

_Heute ist unser großer Tag. Wir bekommen unsere Zeugnisse und werden die Schule morgen früh für immer verlassen. Ich kann es noch kaum glauben. _Mit diesen Gedanken erwachte Lily am Morgen des vierzehnten Junis. Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen. Als sie die Vorhänge von James' Himmelbett zur Seite schob, konnte sie sehen, dass es ein strahlend schöner Tag werden würde. Wie in den letzten Monaten fast jede Nacht, hatte sie, wie auch Ginny und Beccy, die Nacht wieder im Jungenschlafsaal verbracht. Sie streckte sich und musste schmunzeln, als sie neben sich einen gemurmelten Protest vernahm.

„Aufstehen, James. Wenn du noch etwas frühstücken möchtest, solltest du jetzt wach werden", sagte sie und beugte sich zu ihrem Freund hinunter, um ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss zu geben.

Auch in den anderen Betten wurden ihre Bewohner langsam wach. Der erste, der die roten Samtvorhänge zur Seite schob, war Peter. Er stand auf und ging wie jeden Morgen als erster ins Bad um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Noch mit halbgeschlossenen Augen und einem leisen, gemurmelten „Guten Morgen, Lils", schnappte er sich seine Kleidung und verschwand um erst einmal eine ausgiebige Dusche zu nehmen.

Nach und nach folgen ihnen die anderen, bis zu letzt nur noch Sirius in seinem Bett lag und nicht wirklich dazu zu bewegen war sich zu erheben.

„Was machen wir jetzt nur mit ihm?", fragte Harry in die Runde und hatte ein nahezu teuflisches Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Wir werden wohl ohne ihn zum Frühstück gehen müssen", bemerkte Beccy in der Hoffnung, dass dieses Allheilmittel auch diesmal wirkte, aber Sirius musste gestern eindeutig zu tief ins Glas gesehen haben, dass diese Methode dieses Mal nicht funktionierte.

Nun schlich sich auch auf Ginnys Gesicht ein diabolisches Grinsen, als sie sah, dass Harry seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte. „Das hast du nicht vor?", fragte sie, doch Harry nickte nur. Ginny bekam kaum noch Luft, da sie in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen war. „Du willst ihn wirklich wie Ron wecken?"

Wieder nickte Harry, die umstehenden sahen Ginny und Harry nur verständnislos an. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und schon schoss ein eiskalter Wasserstrahl aus diesem heraus, genau auf Sirius, welcher auf dem Rücken im Bett lag. Seine Zudecke hatte er unter sich begraben, so dass diese ihn nicht würde schützen können.

„WAAAAAAAH!" kreischte Sirius, als der volle Schwall Wasser ihn traf. Er saß jetzt senkrecht in seinem Bett und funkelte seine Freunde, die lachend vor und neben seinem Bett standen, wütend an. „SPINNT IHR? Wollt ihr, dass ich einen Herzinfarkt bekomme?"

„Komm schon Tatze, unser vorletztes Frühstück in Hogwarts willst du doch nicht verpassen, oder?", fragte James und eine Spur von Wehmut war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Sie freuten sich zwar alle Acht, dass sie ihre Schulzeit hinter sich hatten, sie freuten sich auf das, was vor ihnen lag, aber gleichzeitig hatten sie Angst. Keiner wusste, was alles passieren konnte, ob sie es schaffen würden, all das zu ändern, was sie wollten. Würden sie die Horkruxe alle zerstört bekommen, bis es zur entscheidenden Schlacht kam, würden sie Voldemort dort vernichten können? Noch hatten sie keine Ahnung, wie sie all das bewerkstelligen sollten, aber sie hatten sich fest vorgenommen, dass sie nicht aufgeben würden und für Harrys bessere Zukunft und auch für ihre Zukunft kämpfen würden.

Relativ schweigend gingen die Freunde in die Große Halle und nahmen am Gryffindor Tisch platz. Auch hier sprachen sie nicht viel. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, was ab dem morgigen Tag passieren würde oder wie ihre Zeugnisse, welche sie in wenigen Stunden erhalten sollten, wohl ausfallen würden. Auch heute flogen die Posteulen wie jeden anderen Morgen in die Halle und kreisten über den Haustischen, bis sie den Empfänger ihrer Last gefunden hatten. Lily bekam ebenfalls einen Brief an diesem Morgen. Er war von ihren Eltern.

_Hallo Lily,_

_wir wollten dir nur kurz mitteilen, dass Liam und Claire uns mit nach Hogwarts nehmen und wir so an deiner Abschlussfeier teilnehmen können. Wir freuen uns, dass wir bei diesem bedeutenden Tag in deinem Leben anwesend sein können und freuen uns darauf, dich nachher zu sehen._

_Wir schicken dir eine liebevolle Umarmung_

_Mum und Dad_

Lilys Gesicht begann zu strahlen. Es war nicht üblich, dass die Eltern von Muggelgeborenen Schülern ebenfalls zur Abschlusszeremonie kamen, da sie ohne Begleitung eines Zauberers den Weg nicht finden würden und das Schloss nicht sehen konnten.

„Mum und Dad kommen auch. Deine Eltern bringen sie mit", antwortete Lily auf James' fragenden Blick hin. Auch dieser lächelte nun. Er wusste zwar schon, dass sie kommen würden, da er seine Eltern darum gebeten hatte die Evans mitzubringen, aber er freute sich, dass auch alles klappte. Er wollte gerne, dass Sam und Dave diesen denkwürdigen Tag im Leben ihrer Tochter miterlebten. Zwar würden sie die einzigen Muggel unter einer Menge Zauberer sein, aber da sie in Begleitung seiner Eltern kamen, bestand für sie keine wirkliche Gefahr. Sicherlich würden sie auch von Leyah und Patrick begleitet, was noch einen zusätzlichen Schutz für Lilys Eltern bedeuten würde.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die Siebtklässler fast geschlossen zurück in ihre Schlafsäle, während die übrigen Schüler in den Unterricht gingen. Gegen elf Uhr fanden sich die Absolventen in ihren Festroben in der großen Eingangshalle wieder und begrüßten ihre ankommenden Eltern.

Helen und Jack Pettigrew waren die ersten Eltern der acht Gryffindors und umarmten ihren Sohn Peter herzlich. Misses Pettigrew sah sich interessiert um. Sie war eine nette, wenn auch etwas verschrobene Frau, die obwohl sie eine Muggel war, sich sehr für die Zaubererwelt interessierte und sogar in dieser arbeitete. Mister Pettigrew war ein etwas steifer, aber sehr netter Mann. Harry musste grinsen, als er Peters Vater sah, erinnerte dieser ihn doch irgendwie an seinen späteren Minister Cornelius Fudge, welcher auch immer in Anzug und vor allem einen Bowler herumgelaufen war.

Kurz nach ihnen erschienen auch Remus' Eltern, Laura und John Lupin, die ihren Sohn

herzlich und liebevoll begrüßten. Er sah nun viel besser aus als das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatten. Er strahlte, als er sie sah, hatte etwas Farbe ins Gesicht bekommen und wieder an Gewicht zugenommen, welches er in dem Monat Gefangenschaft verloren hatte. Vor allem aber war sein gehetzter Blick verschwunden, er wirkte in diesem Moment rundum glücklich, was Laura das Herz warm werden ließ. Sie lächelte, als sie ihren Sohn so glücklich an der Seite seiner Freundin sah. Sie hatte diese zwar noch nicht kennen gelernt, aber aus Briefen ihres Sohnes wusste sie, dass es das Mädchen gab und so zog sie und auch ihr Mann die schwarzhaarige Irin ebenfalls in eine warmherzige Umarmung, nachdem Remus sie seinen Eltern noch einmal offiziell vorgestellt hatte.

Kaum hatten sich Remus' Eltern von Beccy gelöst, betraten auch schon die Eltern von Lily, James und Beccy das Schloss. Sie waren gemeinsam gekommen und begrüßten die Freunde sehr herzlich. Dave war ganz aus dem Häuschen, dass er heute hier sein durfte, man konnte es seinem Gesicht ansehen. Aber ein warnender Blick von seiner Frau und schon benahm er sich, als ob all dies nichts Besonderes wäre. Auch Sam und Dave hatte heute typische Zaubererroben an, damit sie sich von der Masse nicht zu sehr unterschieden. Patrick und Liam hatten darauf bestanden, denn sie wussten nur zu gut, dass heute auch Todesser ins Schloss kommen würden, um an der Abschlusszeremonie ihrer Kinder teilzunehmen.

Die Türen zur Großen Halle öffneten sich und die Eltern traten ein. Die Schüler blieben in der Eingangshalle zurück. Sie würden erst hereingerufen werden, wenn die Feier los ging und sie ihre Zeugnisse überreicht bekommen würden. Die Evans' betraten mit den Eltern der Freunde ihrer Tochter gemeinsam die Halle und sahen sich staunend um.

„Schau mal, Sam!", rief Dave begeistert und zeigte auf die Decke. „Die sieht genauso aus, wie der Himmel draußen, fantastisch! Ich dachte Lily flunkert, als sie uns davon erzählte."

Auch Samantha schaute nun nach oben. Sie senkte den Blick aber rasch wieder, wollte sie sich doch den Rest der Halle ebenso einprägen. Ebenso, wie sie nicht direkt als Muggel enttarnt werden wollte, denn nur diese würden die Decke länger anstarren, da die Hexen und Zauberer sie noch aus ihrer Schulzeit kannten. Sie fand, dass dieser Raum einfach riesig war. Ein langer, breiter Gang führte zu einem Podest am Ende der Halle, auf dem vereinzelt Stühle und ein Rednerpult standen. Im unteren Teil standen viele Stuhlreihen, auf welchen sich die Eltern setzen konnten. Die erste Reihe war frei, dort würden später die abgehenden Schüler ihren Platz finden, bis sie aufgerufen werden würden, um sich ihr Zeugnis abzuholen. Links und rechts von dem breiten Gang waren je zwei Gruppen mit Stühlen, die vom Podest bis zur Tür reichten. Auf den Stühlen lagen Sitzkissen in den Farben der verschiedenen Häuser. Am linken Rand der Halle saßen die Eltern der Schüler aus Slytherin auf grünen Kissen. Daneben am breiten Gang saßen auf blauen Kissen die Eltern der Ravenclawschüler. Rechts außen ließen sich die Eltern der Huffelpuffs auf gelben Sitzkissen nieder und daneben am breiten Gang saßen die Eltern der Gryffindors auf Roten. Dort ließen sich nun auch die Eltern der acht Freunde aus Gryffindor in der zweiten Reihe nieder.

Hinter den Stühlen auf dem Podest waren fünf Wappen angebracht – die der vier Häuser und das von Hogwarts. Langsam ebbte der Strom der kommenden Eltern ab und jeder saß auf einem der Stühle, welche zum Haus ihres Kindes gehörten.

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz auf dem Podest, auf dem er und die restlichen Lehrer sich niedergelassen hatten und trat an das Rednerpult. Die letzten leise geführten Gespräche der Eltern verstummten und Dumbledore lächelte freundlich in die Runde.

Die Türen zur Großen Halle, welche hinter den zuletzt eingetretenen Eltern geschlossen worden waren, öffneten sich nun wieder und die Siebtklässler traten nacheinander ein.

Als erstes konnte man die Schüler aus dem Hause Slytherin sehen, die stolz und hocherhobenen Hauptes den Mittelgang entlang schritten, bevor sie sich am Ende nach links umwandten, um sich auf ihre Stühle zu setzen.

Ihnen folgten die Schüler aus Hufflepuff, die am Ende nach rechts gingen.

Kaum hatten sich diese gesetzt, trat schon das nächste Haus ein. Es waren die Schüler aus Ravenclaw, die nun mit würdevollen Mienen an ihren Eltern vorbeigingen.

Als letztes betraten die Schüler aus Gryffindor die große Halle. Allen voran das Schulsprecherpaar Lily und James.

Nachdem der letzte Schüler auf seinem Stuhl saß, räusperte sich Dumbledore kurz, bevor er mit seiner Ansprache begann: „Und wieder heißt es für mich und meine Kollegen Abschiednehmen. Sieben Jahre waren diese großartigen jungen Menschen an dieser Schule. Manche von ihnen lernten mehr, andere weniger. Manche fanden es wichtiger, statt in die Bücher zu schauen, die anderen Schüler und uns Lehrer in den Wahnsinn zu treiben", bei diesen Worten zwinkerte er belustigt zu den Schülern aus Gryffindor, von wo ihm James und Sirius nur angrinsten. Sie hatten diese kleine Anspielung verstanden, wussten aber auch, dass der Professor ihnen keinen ihrer Streiche wirklich übel nahm. „Einige von ihnen haben Erfolge im Quidditch errungen, andere im Unterricht. Es wurden Freundschaften geschlossen und Streitigkeiten ausgetragen. Aber egal was sie in ihrer Schulzeit getan haben, lassen Sie mich ihnen sagen, dass ich auf sie alle, auf jeden einzelnen von ihnen, stolz bin. Ich wünsche Ihnen, dass Sie in Ihrer Zukunft all das erreichen, was Sie sich vornehmen und verspreche Ihnen, wenn Sie hart an sich arbeiten, werden Sie es auch schaffen." Applaus brandete auf bei diesen Worten. Manche klatschten lauter, andere leiser. War es doch kein Geheimnis, dass besonders die Eltern, die dem Reinheitswahn verfallen waren, den jetzigen Schulleiter nicht mochten und nur hier waren um den Abschluss ihrer Kinder mit zu erleben.

Nachdem auch der letzte aufgehört hatte seine Hände auf einander zu schlagen, fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Aber nun will ich unsere Schüler nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen und werde Sie nun einzeln nach vorne rufen, wo Sie dann ihr Zeugnis von ihrem Hauslehrer entgegen nehmen können."

„Adams, Sheila" Ein unscheinbares Mädchen aus Hufflepuff erhob sich und betrat das Podium. Sie wirkte etwas eingeschüchtert, als sie das Zeugnis von Professor Sprout entgegen nahm.

Die Hauslehrerin Hufflepuffs lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Gut gemacht, Miss Adams. Ich bin stolz auf Sie und wünsche Ihnen viel Glück für Ihre weitere Zukunft.."

Als hätte Sheila auf dieses Lob gewartet, strahlte sie plötzlich mit der Sonne um die Wette, verließ dann aber schnell wieder die Bühne um sich zurück auf ihren Platz zu setzten.

„Allany, Marcus", sagte Dumbledore, der mit einer langen Liste weiterhin am Rednerpult stand und die Namen verlas. Hinter ihm standen die Hauslehrer der verschiedenen Häuser. Neben ihnen schwebte ein Korb in dem viele Pergamentrollen lagen. Aus diesem nahm Professor Slughorn nun eine Rolle um sie Mister Allany zu übergeben, der aus seinem Haus stammte.

„Ein sehr schönes Zeugnis haben Sie da geschafft, ich bin stolz auf Sie und wünsche Ihnen alles erdenklich Gute", sagte der dickliche Zaubertrankprofessor und übergab die Pergamentrolle seinem Schüler. Dieser bedankte sich artig und verließ das Podium wieder um sich auf seinem Platz zusetzen, damit der nächste Schüler aufgerufen werden konnte.

„Evans, Lily", rief Dumbledore nach einer Weile und Lily erhob sich. Langsam ging sie die Stufen zum Podest nach oben und lächelte glücklich.

Professor McGonagall reichte ihr eine Pergamentrolle mit ihrem Zeugnis. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf Sie, Miss Evans. Sie haben wirklich großartiges geleistet in den letzten sieben Jahren."

„Danke, Professor McGonagall." Lily wusste im Moment nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie schenkte ihren Eltern ein strahlendes Lächeln und verließ das Podium auch schon wieder um dem nächsten Schüler platz zu machen.

Nachdem auch der letzte Schüler ‚Zublin, Andrew' die Bühne verlassen hatte, stellte sich Dumbledore wieder ans Rednerpult. „Bevor wir zur Rede unseres Schulsprecherpärchens kommen, gilt es noch, diverse Schüler zu ehren, die mit ihren hervorragenden Leistungen in einem oder auch in mehreren Fächern aus den anderen Schülern heraus stachen. Wir fangen mit Astronomie und Miss Ashley Gardlin an."

Ein blondes Mädchen aus Ravenclaw erhob sich und ging strahlend auf die Bühne zu und wartete dort auf die anderen, die noch ausgezeichnet wurden. Nacheinander rief Dumbledore die verschiedenen Schüler auf: „Arithmantik Mister Roger Marbet, Alte Runen Mister Louis Tately, Geschichte der Zauberei Miss Sheyla McDoogle, Muggelkunde Mister Carl Dorot, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Mister Evan Kedora, Kräuterkunde Miss Christine Parker, Verwandlung Mister James Gryffindor-Potter, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Mister Remus Lupin, Wahrsagen Miss Evelyn Reesch, Zauberkunst Mister Simon Yeesle und zum Schluss Zaubertränke. Hier konnte sich Professor Slughorn nicht entscheiden, wem er den Preis überreichen sollte, denn hier haben zwei Schüler über die gesamten sieben Jahre herausragende Leistungen gezeigt. Miss Lily Evans und Mister Severus Snape."

Nachdem alle Schüler auf der Bühne standen, brandete wieder Applaus auf, um ihnen so ihren Respekt für ihre Leistungen zu zeigen. Jeder von ihnen bekam noch eine extra Urkunde. Diese ermöglichten es den Schülern auf der magischen Universität ihr Fach weiter zu studieren zu geringeren Kosten, denn diese Auszeichnung beinhaltete ein Teilstipendium.

Nacheinander verließen die Schüler, die ausgezeichnet worden waren, die Bühne. Nur zwei blieben zurück – James und Lily.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir, wenn Sie erlauben, würden Lily und ich auch gerne noch etwas sagen, bevor Sie das Fest eröffnen", sagte James, nachdem er mit Lily auf den Direktor zugegangen war.

Dumbledore schaute die beiden lediglich lächelnd an und trat vom Pult zurück, so dass nun die beiden sich dort hinstellen konnten.

„Selbstverständlich."

Mit diesen Worten ging er zu den Stühlen auf dem Podium, auf welchen die Lehrer saßen und setzte sich zu ihnen. Er war gespannt, was die beiden zu sagen hatten. Jedes Jahr war es für ihn eine neue Überraschung zu der sonst immer gleich ablaufenden Abschlusszeremonie der Siebtklässler. So freute er sich jedes Mal wieder, wenn es so weit war.

James und Lily atmeten noch einmal tief durch, ehe sie einen Schritt vortraten. Noch einmal warfen sie sich kurz Blicke zu.

„Wir wissen", begann James, „dass schon viele Schulsprecher vor uns hier standen um noch ein paar abschließende Worte zu sprechen."

„Aber uns ist dies besonders wichtig", fuhr Lily fort, „denn wir haben viel erlebt in den letzten sieben Jahren und das wollen wir nicht einfach so ohne ein paar Worte von uns vergehen lassen."

„Als Lily mir sagte, dass wir hier eine Rede halten müssen, hab ich sie entsetzt angesehen, denn ich muss gestehen, ich mag so etwas nicht sonderlich. Eigentlich wollte ich nur kurz Danke sagen und wieder gehen, aber Lily ließ dies nicht zu", unterbrach James seine Freundin und erntete einen leichten Rippenstoß von Lily und vereinzelte Lacher aus dem Publikum und dem Lehrerkollegium.

„Aber da mein Freund nicht so blöd ist, wie er meistens tut, hat er es sehr schnell verstanden, dass es so nicht geht", grinste Lily und wieder hörte man das Lachen der Eltern, Lehrer und Klassenkameraden.

„Wenn Frauen nicht eine andere Sprache als wir Männer sprechen würden, könnten wir euch auch leichter verstehen."

„Könnten wir jetzt weiter machen?", fragte Lily leicht genervt und funkelte James aus gefährlich blitzenden Augen an.

„Aber natürlich Schatz", grinste James. „Also, was wir sagen wollen ist einfach. Wir wollten uns bedanken. Bedanken bei unseren Eltern, die uns aus der Ferne die Unterstützung gegeben haben, die wir brauchten um es hier sieben Jahre auszuhalten. Die jede Ferien dafür gesorgt haben, dass unsere Köpfe wieder leer werden, damit unsere Professoren sie wieder mit neuem Wissen füllen konnten."

„Wir wollen uns auch bei unseren Klassenkameraden aller Häuser bedanken. Für die Freundschaft, die untereinander herrscht, für das gegenseitige Antreiben, besser zu werden und hoffen, dass diese Freundschaften auch nach dem Abschluss noch bestehen bleiben."

„Für die tollen Quidditchmatches die ihr gegen uns verloren habt, die letzten Jahre." Ein vielstimmiges ‚Hey' hörte man aus den Häusern von Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und auch Slytherin, aber auch Lily hatte mit gerufen und wieder sprühten die Smaragde.

„Und wir wollen uns bei unseren großartigen Professoren bedanken, die uns jedes Jahr mit ihrem Wissen gefüttert haben. Die unermüdlich daran gearbeitet haben, dass auch der oder die Letzte verstand, was er oder sie von uns verlangte." Lily hatte sich, während sie dies sagte, nach hinten umgedreht, wo die Professoren saßen und lächelte sie nun mit tiefer Dankbarkeit an.

„Professor Miller, eigentlich hatte ich Ihr Fach nur gewählt, weil Lily auch in diesem Kurs war, aber es war wirklich spannend von Ihnen zu erfahren, was die Muggel tun um die Zauberei auszugleichen. Dafür möchte ich mich im Namen aller Schüler Ihres Kurses bedanken." Während James dies sagte, zog er etwas aus seinem Umhang und ging auf die verdutzte Professorin zu. Er gab ihr eine einzelne weiße Rose und eine Pergamentrolle. Lily und James hatten mit den Schülern der einzelnen Kurse gesprochen und so war die Idee entstanden, den Professoren zum Abschied etwas zu schenken. Jeder von ihnen bekam eine Rose und eine Pergamentrolle mit den Unterschriften, kleinen Sprüchen der Schüler und einem Foto ihres Kurses. Nur die Hauslehrer würden etwas anderes bekommen.

„Professor Sinistra, durch die unzähligen Sternenkarten, die Sie uns haben zeichnen lassen, haben Sie uns diese zum Greifen nahe gebraucht. Durch Sie wissen wir, wenn wir einen romantischen Spaziergang bei Nacht machen, welche Sterne über uns funkeln und uns den Weg weisen." Nun war es Lily, die eine Rose und Pergamentrolle aus ihrem Umhang zog und auf die lächelnde Professorin zu ging und ihr beides überreichte.

„Professor Stoneheart, wir hatten zwar nur ein Jahr das Vergnügen, bei Ihnen Unterricht haben zu dürfen. Aber Sie haben es in diesem Jahr geschafft uns auf die Welt dort draußen, in die wir nun entlassen werden, besser vorzubereiten", fing James an und ging langsam auf den Professor zu. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen fügte er noch hinzu: „Mir persönlich haben Sie gezeigt, dass der Beruf meines Dads nichts für mich ist und ich nicht in seine Fußstapfen treten möchte." Die sonst so eiserne Miene des Professors, der normalerweise als Auror unter James Vater arbeitete, verlor sich für eine Sekunde. Aber nur wer genau hinsah, konnte das leichte zucken seiner Mundwinkel sehen.

Nachdem James wieder zum Rednerpult zurückgekehrt war, fing Lily an zu sprechen. „Professor Fortuneteller, ich hatte leider nicht das Vergnügen in Ihrem Unterricht zu sein, aber aus zuverlässiger Quelle weiß ich, dass durch das Lesen aus Teeblättern oder Kristallkugeln die Zukunft Realität für uns Schüler wird. Selbst wenn wir nicht die Gabe haben, ohne Hilfsmittel in die Zukunft zu sehen, bringen Sie uns doch diese Hilfsmittel näher. Dafür möchten sich Ihre Schüler bei Ihnen bedanken."

„Durch Sie, Professor Kesselbrand, wissen wir nun, warum der Verbotene Wald verboten ist. Sie haben uns die Geschöpfe dieses Waldes aber auch des Schwarzen Sees näher gebracht und uns von ihrem Nutzen, aber auch ihrer Gefährlichkeit erzählt. Aber auch Tiere, die nicht hier im kalten Schottland leben, haben Sie uns näher gebracht. Wir möchten Ihnen danken und wünschen Ihnen, dass die Tiere immer nett zu Ihnen sind." James musste an eine Begebenheit in seinem fünften Jahr zurück denken, wo ein Jarvey ihrem Professor den kleinen Finger der linken Hand abgebissen hatte und der Professor ihn auch noch beschimpft hatte, weil James das Tier angeblich zu grob angefasst hatte.

Lily fuhr mit dem nächsten Professor fort. „Professor O'Brian. Durch Sie können wir nun die alten Schriften lesen, dessen Wissen uns sonst verborgen geblieben wäre. Ich persönlich bin in den Genuss Ihres Unterrichts gekommen und ich kann sagen, dass Sie Ihren Unterricht so spannend gestaltet haben, dass man nicht über dem auswendig lernen der Schriftzeichen einschlief. Danke dafür."

„Ich persönlich bin leider nicht in den Genuss Ihres Unterrichts gekommen, Professor Parker, irgendwie bereue ich es jetzt, ihn nicht belegt zu haben. Ist es doch sehr spannend, durch das errechnen von Arithmantiktabellen die Zukunft auf andere Weise näher zu wissen. Ich habe von Ihren Schülern erfahren, dass Sie es geschafft haben ein eigentlich so trockenes und schweres Fach mit soviel Spaß und Begeisterung zu füllen, dass Ihre Schüler mit großer Freude gelernt haben. Ich hoffe, dass auch die zukünftigen Schüler in den Genuss Ihres Unterrichts kommen." Seine letzte Rose aus dem Umhang ziehend ging er zu der Arithmantikhexe und überreichte ihr diese mit der Pergamentrolle mit den Wünschen ihrer ehemaligen Schüler.


	95. Feierlicher Abschied II

McGonagall: „Wisst ihr, was wir hier machen sollen_?" Steht schüchtern hinter dem Vorhang und sieht ihre Kollegen fragend an._

Slughorn: „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, Minerva.. hat es etwas mit dem Abschluss der Schüler zu tun?"

Flitwick: _Steigt die Stufen seines kleinen Trittes hinauf um mit seinen Kollegen auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein._ „Ich denke, dass es etwas mit dem Abschluss zu tun hat. Immerhin haben wir unsere Geschenke noch nicht bekommen. Aber ich denke, wir sollten erst einmal auf die Bühne gehen, ich höre, dass schon jemand da ist."

Sprout: „Schon jemand da? Ich glaube, du hast Recht.. mh, gut, dann werden wir uns den Lesern mal vorstellen, was meint ihr?" _Zieht der Vorhang beiseite und betritt die Bühne._

McGonagall: _Wartet bis ihr Zauberkunstkollege von seinem Tritt gestiegen ist und trägt ihn für diesen auf die Bühne_. „Guten Abend zusammen. Ich hoffe ihr habt nicht zu lange auf uns gewartet?"

Slughorn: „Oh_!" Sieht erstaunt zu den vielen neugierigen Lesern_. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass unsere Geschichte so beliebt ist? Waren Sie auch auf Hogwarts?" _Erwartungsvoll sieht er ins Publikum._

Flitwick: _Kichert leise über die Bemerkung seines Kollegen_. „Horace, schaue sie dir doch an, sie tragen keine Umhänge und sehen auch sonst nicht wie Zauberer aus, ich glaube nicht, dass sie auf Hogwarts waren, aber vielleicht kennen sie ja unsere Geschenke?"

McGonagall: _Schüttelt über die Neugier Filius' nur den Kopf, schweigt aber_.

Sprout: „Geschenke? Obwohl ich Filius zustimmen muss, ich denke eher, dass sie Muggel sind. Aber es wäre unhöflich, sie nicht anzusprechen, meint ihr nicht? Also, danke, dass Sie da sind und uns so zahlreich begrüßen! Wir freuen uns sehr, auch einmal auf dieser legendären Bühne stehen zu dürfen, bisher haben die anderen immer nur davon berichtet."

McGonagall: _Nickt_. „Ich muss meiner Kollegin Pomona zustimmen, es ist ein völlig neues Gefühl und ich denke, wir sollten den Autoren danken, dass wir diese Möglichkeit bekommen haben. Aber vielleicht sollten wir, bevor wir weiter spekulieren, was wir bekommen, erst einmal die Nachrichten Schreiberinnen überbringen?" _Sieht fragend zu ihren drei Kollegen._

Slughorn: „Da gebe ich dir vollkommen Recht! Denn wir sollen schließlich den lieben Menschen danken, die so fleißig Reviews geschrieben haben und als Geschenk, sozusagen, das neue Kapitel überreichen." _Blickt strahlend in die Runde._

Flitwick: _Nickt begeistert_. „Aber wir sollen auch einmal nachfragen, wer von denen, die diese Geschichte auf der Favoritenliste hat, überhaupt noch liest, denn es sind nicht einmal fünf Prozent, die sich melden."

Sprout: „Das stimmt und so können sie, wenn sie nach den reinen Eintragszahlen gehen, kaum die Anzahl der wahren Leser einschätzen. es wäre wirklich hilfreich_..." Sieht abwartend zu ihren Kollegen, ob noch etwas zu sagen ist._

McGonagall: „Ich denke, nun haben wir alles gesagt und sollten schnell die Kapitel verteilen um so eher werden meine Kollegen auch ihre langersehnten Geschenke bekommen." _Schüttelt leicht lächelnd den Kopf, als sie sieht wie der ein oder andere begeistert nickt._

Slughorn: "Gut gut, dann viel Spaß beim Lesern und beehren Sie uns bald wieder!" _Verteilt die Kapitel und verlässt winkend die Bühne._

Flitwick, McGonagall und Sprout: _Lächeln noch einmal in die Runde und folgen dem Zaubertrankprofessor von der Bühne._

_**Kapitel 94**_

**Feierlicher Abschied II**

„Nun kommen wir zu den Hauslehrern, hier werden wir Ihnen nicht persönlich danken", fing Lily an und sah zu den Professoren Flitwick, Slughorn, Sprout und McGonagall.

„Wir haben uns gedacht, wer könnte Ihnen besser danken, als die Schüler Ihres Hauses?"

„So bitten wir jetzt Severus Snape und Melinda Edwards zu uns." Die zwei Genannten standen auf und gingen auf das Podium, wo sie sich vor ihrem Hauslehrer aufstellten.

„Professor Slughorn, wir möchten Ihnen danken, dass Sie das ehrenwerte Haus Slytherin so gut geführt haben", begann Melinda etwas steif. Es behagte ihr nicht sehr, hier oben zu stehen, aber als Vertrauensschülerin war es ihre Pflicht, wie Lily und James ihr gesagt hatten. So hatte sie sich gefügt, wenn auch widerwillig. Sie wollte nur nicht als einzige Vertrauensschülerin fehlen, wenn es darum ging, seinem Hausvorstand zu danken.

„Sie haben sich stets gut um uns gekümmert, uns gefördert und beraten. Sie haben uns geholfen, die Menschen zu werden, die wir heute sind", fuhr Melinda fort. Eigentlich wäre dies Dasius' Part gewesen, aber da er nun nicht mehr an der Schule war, hatte sie den Part des Slytherins alleine übernehmen müssen. Denn Severus hatte dies nicht übernehmen wollen, auch wenn von Anfang an geplant gewesen war, dass auch er die Bühne betreten würde wollen.

Nun war es an Severus vorzutreten und etwas zu sagen. Er hatte seine Hauskameraden gefragt, ob er etwas sagen dürfe und diese hatten nach einigem Zögern auch zugestimmt. „Ich möchte mich auch noch einmal persönlich bei Ihnen bedanken, dass Aie mich immer in meinen Versuchen und Ideen, was das Zaubertrankbrauen anbelangt, unterstützt haben und ich Ihr privates Labor benutzen durfte", sagte er, auch wenn es reichlich steif wirkte, aber das war bei den Slytherins ja schon fast als normal zu bezeichnen.

„Wir haben noch eine Kleinigkeit für Sie, die Sie an die letzten sieben Jahre mit uns erinnern sollen." Mit diesen Worten zog Severus ein etwa zwanzig Zentimeter hohes und fünfzehn Zentimeter breites Buch aus seinem Umhang hervor. Auch Melinda zog etwas unter ihrem Umhang hervor. Es war eine schöne Kristallschale in der Form einer Ananas, die gefüllt war mit der Lieblingsnascherei ihres Professors – kandierten Ananas.

„Ich danke euch, meine Lieben", sagte Slughorn, nachdem er die Dinge entgegengenommen hatte. Er blickte verzückt auf die gefüllte Schale und betrachtete neugierig das Buch. Gern hätte er seinen Schüler nacheinander in den Arm genommen, aber er wusste, dass diese das überhaupt nicht schätzen würden und so unterließ er es lieber und reichte ihnen nur die Hand. Schnell verließen die zwei Slytherins das Podium wieder um sich auf ihre Plätze zu setzen.

„Als nächstes bitten wir Linda Steward und Dave McPhirson aus Hufflepuff auf die Bühne", sagte Lily, nachdem Severus und Melinda wieder saßen.

Die beiden Schüler erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen, betraten die Bühne und stellten sich zu Professor Sprout, welche sich von ihrem Stuhl erhoben hatte und lächelten sie freundlich an.

„Auch wir möchten uns stellvertretend für die anderen Schüler unseres Hauses bei Ihnen bedanken", fing Linda an und sah schüchtern zu Dave, damit dieser weiter sprechen würde. Man sah ihr an, dass sie lieber wo anders gewesen wäre, nicht weil sie sich nicht bei ihrer Hauslehrerin bedanken wollte, sondern, weil sie es nicht mochte, im Mittelpunkt allen Interesses zu stehen.

„Wir möchten uns dafür bedanken, dass Sie das Haus von Helga Hufflepuff so gut führen und die Werte, die für dieses Haus stehen, uns vermittelt haben", sprach Dave und lächelte.

„Sie standen uns immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite und haben uns unterstützt wo Sie nur konnten. Wir hoffen, dass Sie mit diesen Andenken", daraufhin zog Linda solch ein Buch aus dem Umhang, wie es vorhin schon Severus getan hatte und Dave einen kleinen ledernen Beutel, welches sie beides der vor Rührung gezeichneten Professor Sprout überreichten, „uns nicht vergessen und in Erinnerung behalten. Wenn Sie in dieses Buch schauen, finden Sie Fotos vom siebten Jahrgang ihres Hauses, sowie von Ihrer Kräuterkundeabschlussklasse und jeder von uns hat Ihnen auch noch ein paar Zeilen geschrieben."

„In dem Beutel finden Sie Samen einer neu gezüchteten Pflanze, mit welcher Sie hoffentlich viel Freude haben werden und vielleicht lernen unsere Kinder ja einmal etwas über dieses Gewächs", sprach Dave weiter.

Professor Sprout konnte nicht anders, als ihre Schüler lächelnd zu umarmen und ihnen so stumm zu danken, denn sie hatte einen mächtigen Kloß im Hals, welcher sie daran hinderte auch nur ein Wort von sich zu geben.

Nach einem Moment löste sich die Professorin wieder von den beiden Schülern und lächelte sie freundlich an. „Danke ihr Lieben, ich werde euch immer in Erinnerung behalten", sagte sie und sah auch zu den Schülern ihres Hauses, welche noch auf ihren Plätzen saßen. Linda und Dave verließen nun die Bühne wieder um den Vertrauensschülern des nächstes Hauses Platz zu machen, welche, sobald die beiden saßen, von James aufgerufen wurden.

„Professor Flittwick. Wir danken Ihnen dafür, dass Sie uns immer gefördert, aber auch gefordert haben und wir so das Wissen erlangen konnten, was wir heute in unseren Köpfen haben", sagte Sophia O'Brady, als sie vor ihrem Professor stand, welcher sich kurzerhand auf seinen Stuhl gestellt hatte, um auf Augenhöhe mit seinen Schülern zu sein.

Oliver Faulkner nickte bestätigend. „Es war uns eine Ehre, in dem Hause von Rowena Ravenclaw gewesen zu sein und Sie als unseren Hauslehrer zu haben. Wir hoffen, dass auch noch unsere Kinder einmal in den Genuss kommen Sie als ihren Hauslehrer zu bekommen."

Nun zogen auch diese beiden Schüler etwas aus ihren Umhängen. Es waren zwei Bücher. Wie auch schon bei den anderen beiden Professoren einmal ein Buch mit Fotos und Worten der Schüler des siebten Jahrganges aus dem Hause Ravenclaw, sowie der Zauberkunstabschlussklasse aber daneben auch noch ein Buch mit dem Titel ‚ Die besten Duellanten der letzten 100 Jahre und ihre Taktiken'. „Wir haben es durch Zufall entdeckt", meinte Sophia.

„Es kam erst vor einem Monat auf dem Markt und beim durchblättern haben wir festgestellt, dass Sie zu den besten Duellanten der letzten Jahre gehören und wir dachten, dies wäre das ideale Geschenk für Sie", fügte Oliver noch schmunzelnd hinzu.

Professor Flitwick quiekte, als er seine Geschenke entgegen nahm. „Ich danke euch beiden und auch allen anderen", sagte er mit strahlendem Gesicht, er freute sich sichtlich über sein Geschenk.

„Gern geschehen, Professor", meinte Sophia, bevor auch sie mit Oliver die Bühne verließ um dem letzten Haus Platz zu machen, damit auch diese Schüler sich von ihrer Hauslehrerin verabschieden konnten.

Lily und James, welche bis dahin einfach nur stumm am Rednerpult gestanden hatten, während sich jedes Haus einzeln von seinem Hausvorstand verabschiedete, gingen nun auf Professor McGonagall zu.

„Professor", begann Lily, „Bei Ihnen konnten wir uns nicht einigen, wer Ihnen das Geschenk überreichen sollte, wer diese Ehre haben sollte."

„Auf der einen Seite, wären da wir beide, als Schulsprecher, aber Remus ist immerhin auch Vertrauensschüler. So haben wir uns dazu entschlossen…", sagte James und der gesamte siebte Jahrgang aus dem Hause Gryffindor erhob sich nun von seinen Plätzen und betrat die Bühne. Wobei es Harry nicht ganz behagte, hasste er doch nichts mehr, als wenn die Aufmerksamkeit bei ihm lag, aber in diesem Fall überwand er seine Abneigung. Nicht nur, weil auch er sich von seiner Hauslehrerin verabschieden wollte, nein auch, weil er nicht als einzige auf der Bühne stand.

„…dass wir uns alle geschlossen von Ihnen verabschieden wollen", beendete Peter den Satz, welchen James eben offen gelassen hatte, nachdem er mit den anderen vor seiner Hauslehrerin stand.

„Wir haben Ihnen für Vieles zu Danken", sprach nun Beccy, welche ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht hatte.

„Nicht nur, dass Sie immer für uns da waren, wenn wir ein Problem hatten", sagte nun Remus weiter und auch er hatte wie seine Freundin ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Nein, Sie haben uns überstanden, haben immer Ihre Nerven behalten, auch wenn Sie wohl öfters davor standen, diese zu verlieren", meinte nun Sirius und hatte ein schelmisches Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Sie sind immer für Ihre Schüler da gewesen, auch wenn Sie den ein oder anderen wohl am liebsten von Zeit zu Zeit in ein anderes Haus abgeschoben hätten", sagte nun Harry seinen Teil des Textes. Gerne hätte er mehr gesagt, gesagt, wie dankbar er dafür war, dass sie immer an ihn geglaubt hatte, egal bei was. Dass sie keine Fragen gestellt hatte, wenn er nachts eine Vision von Voldemort gehabt hatte, sondern ihn einfach zum Schulleiter gebracht hatte, damit dieser handeln konnte. Aber leider konnte er das nicht, war doch diese McGonagall eine andere als die, die dies alles getan hatte, eine McGonagall die über zwanzig Jahre älter war als diese hier. Aber er würde es ihr einmal sagen, wenn er wieder in seiner Zeit war.

„Aber Sie haben jeden einzelnen Schüler ertragen und ihn so genommen wie er war, mit all seinen Fehler und Stärken", sagte nun Ginny und drückte kurz Harrys Hand, denn sie wusste, was er dachte, hatte er das doch schon zum Ausdruck gebracht, als sie über die Abschlussfeier gesprochen hatten.

„Wir sind stolz und froh, dass Sie unsere Hauslehrerin waren und wir werden Sie sicherlich nie vergessen. Sie werden immer einen wichtigen Platz in unser aller Herzen einnehmen", meinte nun Lily und in den Augen Tränen der Verwandlungsprofessorin bildeten sich langsam Tränen.

„Wir hoffen, dass auch Sie uns in Erinnerung behalten und Sie nicht nur mit Grauen an uns denken", beendete nun James, während Remus ihr das Buch mit den Fotos und Anekdoten von ihnen gab.

Nun trat Sirius einen Schritt vor und meinte grinsend: „Das größte Geschenk, was wir Ihnen wohl machen können, bekommen sie erst morgen, denn dann werden wir die Schule verlassen und Sie haben Ruhe vor uns. Zumindest solange, bis unsere Kinder eines Tages in das Hause Gryffindor einfallen und wir können nur hoffen, dass diese auch Sie als ihre Hauslehrerin haben werden, denn dann wissen wir, dass sie in den besten Händen sind, in welchen sie nur sein können."

In der Großen Halle erklang Gelächter und auch McGonagall konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Nun trat Peter neben Sirius. „ Aber trotz allem sollen auch Sie nicht leer ausgehen und ein bleibendes Erinnerungsstück an uns bekommen."

„Wir haben sehr lange überlegt, was wir Ihnen schenken können. Letztendlich hat uns James' Vater geholfen und wir denken, wir haben das passende gefunden", sprach nun Sirius weiter und holte aus seinem Umhang eine dunkle Holzkiste mit goldenen Verzierungen heraus. Auf dem Deckel der Kiste prangte das Gryffindorwappen.

„Es ist ein altes Familienerbstück, welches wir Ihnen gerne schenken würden, denn Sie sind eine wahre Gryffindor. Außerdem wollen wir, dass auch zukünftige Schüler in den Genuss Ihrer köstlichen Plätzchen kommen", sagte James und lächelte, als er sah, wie die sonst so wortgewandte Verwandlungsprofessorin mit einmal nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte.

„Allerdings waren wir der Meinung, dass die künftigen Schüler auch noch andere Plätzchen als welche mit Ingwer bekommen sollten und so haben wir sie auch schon einmal gefüllt", sagte Remus und lächelte.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich kann doch nicht…", fing McGonagall an, wurde aber von James unterbrochen.

„Doch, Sie können sie annehmen. Es ist uns eine Ehre sie Ihnen zu schenken. Wir wissen, Sie werden sie immer in Ehren halten", sprach nun James.

„Danke", sagte die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors nach einem Moment dann einfach und umarmte einen nach dem anderen. Dann setzte sich die sonst so resolute und strenge Frau wieder auf ihren Stuhl. Es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, dass sie etwas durch den Wind war, ob nun auf Grund der Geschenke oder der Worte ihrer Schüler, konnte man nicht sagen. Aber sie liebte die Schüler, als wären es ihre Kinder und es fiel ihr schwer, diese gehen zu lassen.

Die Gryffindors verließen einer nach dem anderen das Podium, nur James und Lily blieben zurück.

„Bei einem Professor müssen wir uns noch bedanken", fing James an und drehte sich zum Schulleiter um.

„Sir, auch Sie sollen nicht leer ausgehen. Auch an Sie haben wir gedacht. Sind Sie doch nicht weniger für jeden einzelnen in diesem Schloss da, falls er Ihre Hilfe benötigt, als jeder andere der Professoren. Sie führen diese Schule nun schon seit so vielen Jahren, haben sie geprägt, wie kaum einer", führte Lily weiter und lächelte ihren Direktor warmherzig an.

„Man könnte eigentlich sagen, dass Sie Hogwarts sind. Wir haben lange überlegt, was wir Ihnen als Erinnerung schenken könnten, neben dem Album mit Bildern unseres gesamten Jahrgangs und Anekdoten von jedem einzelnen", sagte James, welcher seinem fast schon ehemaligen Schulleiter nun das Buch überreichte, das jeder der letzten vier Professoren bekommen hatte. Nur war auf diesem nicht das Wappen eines Hauses, wie auf den anderen, sondern das von Hogwarts. Ach war das Album von Dumbledore um ein vielfaches dicker als das, welches die Hauslehrer bekommen hatten, waren doch dort Bilder von allen Häusern drin.

„Aber wir wollten Ihnen nicht nur dies zur Erinnerung schenken, doch fiel uns lange nichts ein, was wir Ihnen schenken können. Was schenkt man einem Menschen, der fast alles hat, der gebildet ist und gerne liest? Ein Buch? Wo er doch die gesamte Hogwarts Bibliothek zur Verfügung hat? Nein, das wollten wir nicht, denn es sollte etwas Besonderes sein, was Sie immer an uns erinnern sollte", meinte Lily und winkte kurz ins Publikum. Sofort erhoben sich Dave und Oliver und verließen kurz die Große Halle, nur um sie ein paar Sekunden später wieder mit einem großen, flachen Packet zu betreten, welches sie James und Lily auf die Bühne brachten.

„Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft, unsere Häuserstreitigkeiten zumindest für einen kurzen Moment komplett zu vergessen", führte nun James weiter aus. „An sich wäre dies sicherlich schon ein Geschenk, über welches Sie sich alleine freuen würden, aber es wäre nichts bleibendes."

„Es sei denn, man würde diesen Moment auf einer Leinwand festhalten", meinte nun Lily und überreichte Dumbledore mit James zusammen das Paket. „Packen sie es ruhig aus, Sir."

Dumbledore tat, worum er gebeten wurde und entfernte vorsichtig das Papier. Zum Vorschein kam ein großes Bild, auf welchem die Schüler des siebten Jahrganges einträchtig beieinander standen. Die Augen des Schulleiters strahlten, als er dies sah.

„Ich danke euch, ihr Lieben, das ist das schönste Geschenk, was ihr mir machen konntet. Es wird einen Ehrenplatz in meinem Büro bekommen", sagte der Direktor und es war deutlich, dass er mit seiner Fassung rang und sehr gerührt war, solch ein Geschenk zu bekommen.

Die Schulsprecher lächelten ihm noch einmal zu und Lily wollte gerade das Podium wieder verlassen als James sie am Arm festhielt. „Warte noch einen Moment", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und bescherte ihr so eine Gänsehaut. Sie drehte sich etwas verwundert um und sah ihren Freund fragend an.

Stumm wollte sie wissen, was er vorhatte, aber sie bekam nur ein Lächeln als Antwort. „Eigentlich sind wir jetzt endlich fertig mit dem, was wir sagen wollten, aber so leid es mir tut, ihr müsst noch einen Moment warten. Hoffen wir, dass das Essen, welches die Hauselfen mit so viel Liebe zubereitet haben, während dieser Zeit nicht verdirbt", sagte er stattdessen laut zu den Zuschauern.

„Lils, ohne dich bin ich nur ein halber Mensch. Du machst mich komplett. Nur durch dich bin ich der Mensch, der nun hier vor dir steht. Im April, als du dich kurz von mir getrennt hattest, dachte ich, mein Leben wäre vorbei. Denn was ist das für ein Leben, wenn du nicht an meiner Seite bist? Ich brauche dich wie die Luft zum Atmen, du bist die Sonne, die mein Gesicht wärmt, der Schirm, der mich vor Regen schützt. Die sanfte Briese, die mein Gesicht nach einem heißen Quidditchmatch kühlt. Du bist einfach alles für mich. Ich könnte mir heute noch sonst wo hin beißen, dass ich früher so ein Arsch war und mir deshalb jede Chance bei dir verbaut habe. Wir wären vielleicht schon viel früher zusammen gekommen und glücklich gewesen, wenn ich es eingesehen hätte. Erst in den letzten Sommerferien habe ich, dank Remus, welchem ich täglich auf Knien danken sollte, kapiert, dass du mein albernes Getue nicht magst, dass ich dich so nur von mir wegtreibe, anstatt dass du zu mir kommst. Ich bin froh, dass du mir in diesem Schuljahr die Möglichkeit gegeben hast, dir zu zeigen, dass ich nicht nur das arrogante Arschloch bin, welches du in den ersten sechs Jahren in mir gesehen hast. Lils, ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben. Ich möchte die Zeit, die mir hier auf dieser Erde verbleibt nur mit dir an meiner Seite verbringen. Deshalb möchte ich dich hier und heute vor unseren Familien, Freunden, Professoren und Schulkameraden fragen: Lily Maryan Evans, möchtest du meine Frau und die Mutter meiner, unserer, Kinder werden?" Hoffnungsvoll sah James, der bei seinen ersten Worten in die Knie gegangen war, nach oben und traf die smaragdgrünen Augen seiner Freundin. Er hatte eine kleine Schachtel aus seinem Umhang geholt, sie geöffnet und hielt sie Lily nun entgegen.

Lily hatte still zugehört, was James sagte und sich überrascht eine Hand vor ihren Mund geschlagen, als dieser in die Knie ging. Sie hatte gewusst, dass dieser Moment irgendwann kommen würde, immerhin saß der Beweis ihrer Liebe in der ersten Reihe des Hauses Gryffindor. Kurz warf sie einen Blick zu Harry, der sie nur anstrahlte. Er schien sich zu freuen, dass er diesen wichtigen Moment im Leben seiner Eltern miterleben konnte. Lächelnd sah sie in die warmen, braunen Augen von James, die sie so liebte. Die Antwort auf seine Frage wusste sie schon, aber sie wollte ihn etwas zappeln lassen, auch wenn er sich die Antwort ebenfalls denken konnte. Der liebevolle Ausdruck in James' Seelenspiegeln wurde langsam bittend, fast ängstlich, als wäre er sich unsicher, was sie sagen würde, ob sie seinen Antrag annehmen würde. Lily fand dies irgendwie lustig, James müsste doch wissen, dass sie ihn annahm, immerhin saß Harry, das Kind ihrer Liebe, nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt.

„Ja", hauchte sie ihm entgegen.

„Ja?", fragte James und sah Lily weiterhin tief in die Augen.

„Ja", schrie sie nun fast, so dass auch die Eltern in der letzten Reihe der Großen Halle ihre Antwort hören konnte. „Ja, ich will dich heiraten, nichts würde ich lieber tun!"

James sprang förmlich auf seine Füße und umarmte seine Freundin. Die Starre, die sich auf die Besucher der Abschlussfeier gelegt hatte, schien von ihnen abzufallen, denn sie applaudierten dem frisch verlobten Pärchen. Nach einem Moment löste James sich von Lily und küsste sie mit all der Liebe, die er nie in Worte fassen konnte. Sein ganzes Herz, seine Seele, alles legte er in diesen einen, alles verzehrenden Kuss. „Ich liebe dich", murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen, nachdem sie sich aufgrund von Luftmangel trennen mussten.

„Der Ring!", rief jemand aus dem Zuschauerraum.

Nun lösten sich die beiden endgültig voneinander und James nahm den Ring aus der kleinen Schachtel. Es war ein wunderschön gearbeiteter Ring aus Weißgold und es sah aus, als wären hauchdünne gelb- und rotgoldene Fäden eingezogen worden. Außerdem zierten den Ring noch drei Steine, in der Mitte befand sich ein Diamant. Dieser wurde von zwei kleineren Rubinen eingefasst. Er wirkte sehr edel und sehr teuer. James steckte ihr den Ring an ihren linken Ringfinger und Lily konnte ihren Blick kaum davon lösen. „Du bist verrückt, soviel Geld auszugeben!", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, aber James hatte sie verstanden.

Er lächelte sie sanft an, gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und antwortete ebenso leise: „Ist ein Familienerbstück. Ich soll dich lieb von Godric grüßen und du möchtest Sarahs Ring in Ehren halten."

Lily bekam große Augen, als sie verstand, was James ihr da sagte. Dies war der Ring, den Godric einst vor tausend Jahren für seine Frau hatte anfertigen lassen? „Wenn du so weiter machst, trage ich irgendwann noch ihren gesamten Schmuck", sagte Lily immer noch leise, damit es keiner hören konnte. Fast automatisch griff sie zu ihrer Kette, die sie zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Sie hatte das Rubinherz mit den Engelsflügeln seit diesem Moment kaum abgenommen, auch wenn es ziemlich protzig wirken mochte, so war dies doch ein Schutz, auf welchen sie nicht verzichten wollte. Wenn sie es dann doch einmal tat, fühlte sie sich nicht vollständig und so legte sie ihn immer rasch wieder an, auch wenn es ihr irgendwie Leid tat. Sie fand einfach, dass dies kein Schmuck für jeden Tag war.

Lily und James bemerkten gar nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore an ihnen vorbei zum Rednerpult ging um das Fest zu eröffnen. Die Schüler und ihre Eltern erhoben sich von den Stühlen und einen Schlenker aus Dumbledores Zauberstab später standen überall in der Halle kleinere und größere Tische, an denen sich die Gäste niederlassen konnten. Auch das Rednerpult und die Stühle, auf denen bisher die Lehrer gesessen hatten, verschwanden und dort stand nun ein üppiges Büffet, an dem sich jeder bedienen konnte.

„Könnt ihr euch nicht einmal trennen, damit ich euch gratulieren kann?", fragte Harry, der nun neben seinen Eltern stand. Hinter ihm standen ihre Freunde und Familien und lächelten sie herzlich an. Zögerlich trennten sich James und Lily voneinander und wurden dann nacheinander von Harry umarmt. „Ich freue mich so für euch und ich bin froh, dass ich diesen Moment miterleben konnte. Danke, dass es euch gibt." Er löste sich wieder von den beiden, so dass auch Sirius, Beccy, Remus, Peter und die anderen ihnen gratulieren konnten.

Nachdem James und Lily dutzende von Händen geschüttelt und Umarmungen über sich hatten ergehen lassen, suchten sie sich mit ihren Freunden und deren Eltern einen Tisch, an welchem sie sitzen konnten. Sie wählten drei größere, die ziemlich dicht zusammen standen, immerhin waren sie zehn Schüler inklusive ihrer Eltern, so dass sie einigen Platz benötigten. Sie bedienten sich alle reichlich an dem Büffet und als Musik erklang, füllte sich auch die Tanzfläche langsam mit immer mehr Schülern, Eltern und auch Professoren.

Es war eine fröhliche Feier, auch wenn viele der Eltern der Slytherin relativ früh Hogwarts wieder verließen, aber keiner beachtete das weiter. Mittlerweile war es schon später Nachmittag geworden, als die acht Gryffindors nacheinander verschwanden. Sie alle wurden entweder von James oder Beccys Vater in einen Raum hinter dem Podium gebeten, da man dort etwas mit ihnen besprechen wollte. Als Harry den Raum betrat, erkannte er ihn sofort als den wieder, in welchen er hatte gehen müssen, nachdem der Feuerkelch in seinem vierten Schuljahr seinen Namen ausgespuckt hatte.

In dem Raum warteten bereits Dumbledore, Leyah und Claire, welche ihnen nur freundlich entgegen lächelten, sonst aber nichts sagten, bis auch der letzte Schüler und die beiden Auroren ihn betreten hatten. Die fünf Erwachsenen stellten sich vor die Schüler und sahen einen nach dem anderen freundlich an.

„Nicht nur ihr hattet ein Geschenk für mich und meine Kollegen, sondern auch wir haben ein Geschenk für euch zum Abschluss", fing Dumbledore an zu sprechen.

„Wir haben lange überlegt, wie man so etwas, was mit Remus passiert ist, in Zukunft verhindern könnte", fuhr Liam fort, während er Remus einen entschuldigenden Blick zu warf, der bei der Erwähnung seiner Entführung kurz zusammen gezuckt war. Zwar ging es ihm sehr viel besser, aber so unvorbereitet darauf angesprochen zu werden, bekam dem Werwolf immer noch nicht. Sein Blick wurde abwesend und erst Beccy, welche seine Hand ergriff und drückte, um zu zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war, holte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Wir, beziehungsweise Godric, hatten auch eine Idee", meinte nun Claire und ging mit drei Schachteln in der Hand auf die Mädchen zu, während Leyah fünf etwas kleinere in der Hand hielt und sie den Jungen gab. Auf den Deckeln war jeweils ein Name vermerkt worden, so dass auch jeder das bekam, was für ihn erdacht worden war.

Fragend sahen die Gryffindors die Erwachsenen an. „Öffnet sie, dann werdet ihr mehr wissen", sagte Patrick und lächelte sie einfach nur geheimnisvoll an, wie es auch die anderen taten.

Die Schüler sahen sich nacheinander an und gleichzeitig klappten sie den Deckel ihres Kästchens auf.

„Wow", murmelte Beccy als sie erblickte, was sie von den fünfen bekommen hatte.


	96. Piccadilly Circus

Hey ihr Lieben,

heute bin ich mal alleine hier. Cassio ist übers Wochenende in den Urlaub gefahren und ich muss gestehen, als ich das Ziel gehört habe war ich super neidisch, aber na ja. Sie war wenigstens noch so lieb und hat das Kapitel gebetat, sodass ich euch mit diesem neuen Kapitel versorgen kann. Ich warne euch schon einmal vor. Denn für dieses und auch für die nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr gute Nerven brauchen. Am besten holt ihr euch jetzt erst einmal Taschentücher, Schokolade und einen Arm in dem ihr euch verkrallen könnt, erst dann solltet ihr euch an das Kapitel wagen.

…

…

…

…

…

Seid ihr bereit? Alles parat? Kann es dann losgehen? Gut, auf eigene Gefahr, präsentiere ich euch nun das neuste Kapitel von Destiny.

LG

Vojka

P.S. Denkt daran, wenn ihr uns umbringt, werdet ihr nie erfahren, wie es weiter geht. Also lasst uns leben.

***

_**Kapitel 95**_

**Piccadilly Circus**

„Das ist wunderschön", sagte Ginny ergriffen und sah staunend auf das Amulett, welches in der Schachtel war.

Während die Mädchen sich über ihre Schmuckstücke freuten, waren die Jungs eher etwas irritiert. Sie waren alle fünf einfach niemand, der gerne Schmuck trug, zwar hatten sie im Gegensatz zu den Mädchen keine Ketten bekommen, aber auch die breiten Armreifen waren nicht ganz das, was sie erwartet hatten.

„Diese Schmuckstücke sind mit speziellen Zaubern belegt, mit Runenzaubern um genau zu sein. Jeder von euch hat einen anderen, speziellen Stein, welcher eure Eigenschaften verstärkt. Die Runen auf den Stücken verstärken unter anderem die Wirkung eurer Steine. Zudem dient es als Notfallportschlüssel, welcher euch aus einer Gefahrensituation befreien kann. Entweder, indem ihr ein spezielles Passwort sagt, welches ihr selbst festlegen werdet oder er wird aktiviert, wenn ihr ohne Bewusstsein seid. Zudem werden die Schmuckstücke nur von den jeweils zwölf anderen gesehen werden können. Bitte tragt sie immer, egal ob am Tage oder nachts, denn sie sollen euch als Schutz dienen, wie sie auch uns als Schutz dienen", sprach Albus lächelnd.

„Sir?", fragte Remus und blickte weiterhin auf seinen silberfarbenen Armreif. „Ich kann es nicht tragen", sagte er bestürzt und etwas verlegen.

„Doch Remus, du kannst", sagte nun Liam. „Die Schmuckstücke sind nicht, wie du vielleicht dachtest aus Silber gefertigt worden, sondern aus Platin, so dass du es ohne bedenken anlegen kannst."

Remus antwortete nur mit einem schüchternen und auch leicht schuldbewussten Lächeln, wusste er doch, wie teuer dieses Metall war. Er war gerührt, dass sie seinetwegen solch einen Schutz erwogen und erleichtert, dass sie und vor allem seine Freunde nun ein gutes Stück besser geschützt sein würden. Er hoffte es zumindest.

Ein wenig sprachen sie noch über die Schmuckstücke und die Erwachsenen zeigten den Schülern ihre und erklärten die Aktivierung per Passwort. Nachdem alles geklärt war, kehrten sie zur Abschlussfeier zurück.

Doch kaum hatten sie den Raum verlassen und waren in Gedanken noch bei ihren Schmuckstücken, die ihnen Schutz verleihen sollten, da wurde die Tür zur Großen Halle aufgestoßen und Frank Longbottom und Alastor Moody traten schnellen Schrittes herein.

Sofort entstand Unruhe. Dass die Auroren hier waren, konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten, die beiden hatten ihre Zauberstäbe noch in der Hand und wirkten ziemlich gehetzt.

„Chef!", brüllten sie gleichzeitig und Liam und Patrick drehten sich alarmiert um.

„Was gibt es?"

„Och, einiges", sagte Moody mit grollender Stimme, „Todesser in London, direkt am Piccadilly Circus, herumfliegende U-Bahnen, brennende Schächte und ausgebrannte Läden, abgesehen von – "

„Schon gut!", sagte Liam und sah sich um, die gesamte Schülerschaft sah zu ihnen. Er drehte sich zu dem Rest der Gruppe um. „Ihr", sagte er und fixierte dabei die Kinder, „bleibt hier, verstanden? Leyah und Claire, ihr geht bitte nach Hause, wir werden wohl nicht direkt nach Hogwarts zurück kehren." Mit einem Blick sah Liam seine Frau bittend an, sie nickte unmerklich, wusste, was zu tun war.

James seufzte, nichts war mehr von dem sanften Liam übrig, dies war nun der Auror, der alles unter Kontrolle hatte und die Situation lenkte. Er stellte sich neben Beccy und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter, als die vier Auroren so schnell es ging die Halle verließen.

„Ich hasse es!", fluchte Beccy, riss sich los und stürmte ebenfalls davon, in Richtung Gänge. Remus wollte ihr nach, doch James hielt ihn auf.

„Ich mach das, Rem. Es ist auch mein Vater, der da draußen kämpft und nicht weiß, ob und wie er es überlebt." Es hatte bitter geklungen, doch James ging ohne die anderen noch einmal anzusehen und folgte seiner besten Freundin.

***

Die vier Auroren apparierten beinahe Zeitgleich in eine abgesprochene Nebenstraße des Piccadilly Circus. Schon hier war der Brandgeruch überwältigend, der Lärm ohrenbetäubend. Sie sprachen sich mit Handzeichen ab, jeder nahm seine Position ein. Liam arbeitete mit Moody zusammen und Patrick mit Frank. Von zwei Seiten wollten sie sich dem Schlachtfeld nähern, welches sie nicht einmal direkt gesehen hatten. Doch sie mussten den Überraschungsmoment nutzen, nur dann hatten sie eine Chance.

Und dann traten sie hervor, achteten nur aus den Augenwinkeln auf die Situation, welche in Sekunden erfasst wurde. Die meisten Muggelläden brannten und waren nahezu vollkommen zerstört. Überall waren Glassplitter, die riesigen Reklametafeln zeigten alle dasselbe Bild: das Dunkle Mal, welches drohend und stolz über der Szenerie prangte, um ein vielfaches vergrößert und so bekundete, wer die wahren Meister waren.

Vor einem Laden lag ein toter Muggel auf der Straße, die Autos brannten, waren in einander gefahren oder teils sogar gestapelt oder im Asphalt versenkt. Die Menschen schrien in Panik, klopften gegen die Schreiben, kamen jedoch nicht heraus.

Doch das, was sie hier sahen, waren nur die Ausläufer des Anschlages. Vorsichtig und einander Deckung gebend, arbeiteten sie sich mit etlichen Flüchen und Abwehrzaubern zum Hauptort des Geschehens vor: der U-Bahnstation. Schwarzer Qualm verrußte die Luft, ihre Augen begannen zu tränen.

„Scheiße!", fluchte Liam, doch es gab keinen Ausweg, sie mussten dort herunter. Hastig sprach er einen Schutzzauber, dass sie nicht ersticken würden und tastete sich vorsichtig die Treppe nach unten, angespannt gefasst auf das, was ihn erarten würde.

Der U-Bahnschacht, den sie erreichten, glich einem Bombenfeld. Zerfetzte Metallteile, die einmal zu einem Zug gehört hatten, waren an die Wand geschmettert, es gab etliche Verwundete und Tote. Auch hier hatte man die Werbetafeln zu Leuchtbannern des Dunklen Mals verzaubert, eine grausige Lichtquelle inmitten der Dunkelheit.

Plötzlich schrie jemand, Flüche wurden geschleudert und sie konnten sich nur im letzten Moment retten.

„Moody, da rüber! Liam, du bleibst hier und Frank, du gehst auf die Seite hinter die Säule!", dirigierte Patrick und bald darauf hatten sie sich neu positioniert.

Dann griffen sie an.

Es war eine Kaskade von Flüchen, die auf sie einschoss und derer sie sich kaum erwehren konnten. Todesser feuerten aus Trümmerteilen oder Treppenschächten, Muggel schrien oder lagen am Boden oder versuchten panisch, zu entkommen. Eine weitere Gruppe Auroren traf zu ihnen, Patrick atmete auf. Nun standen sie immerhin nicht mehr nur zu viert einer nicht einschätzbaren Anzahl Todesser gegenüber. Er hoffte, dass auch einige sich draußen postiert hatten, sodass die Todesser, die auf der Straße waren, ihnen nicht den Rückweg abschnitten.

Liam war wie gelähmt ob dem, was er sah. Die Bilder seiner Kindheit wurden lebendig, als die Bomben der Nazis die vermeintlich heile Welt seiner Kindheit in Trümmer zerfetzt hatten.

Auch sein Elternhaus in London war von Bomben zerrissen worden, wohl unabsichtlich, denn die Muggel konnten es schließlich nicht sehen. Wie durch ein Wunder war niemand verletzt worden, doch durch dieses Ereignis erschüttert hatten sie beschlossen, ganz nach Potter Manor zu ziehen, wo sie bis heute lebten.

Nun fand er sich um mehr als 30 Jahre zurück versetzt und die Trümmer seiner Kindheit schienen wieder lebendig zu werden.

„Liam, hinter dir!", schrie mit einem Mal eine Stimme und Liam drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, konnte den Fluch ablenken, welcher die Wand durchschoss. Da erwachte er aus seiner Starre und schoss Flüche zurück, ohne seinen Angreifer wirklich sehen zu können. Doch sie schienen weniger zu werden, zumindest bildete er sich das ein. Die anderen hatte er aus den Augen verloren, wie ihm erschreckt bewusst wurde - er musste sie wieder finden! Hektisch sah er sich um, hielt instinktiv Ausschau nach Patrick, sein fester Halt in einer solchen Situation.

***

James holte Beccy am Rande des Quidditchfeldes ein, wo sie gerade dabei war, auf die Tribüne zu klettern. Als sie ihn sah, hielt sie kurz inne, wandte dann jedoch den Blick ab. James' Gesichtsausdruck war nicht minder ernst und verschlossen wie ihrer, in seinen Gedanken machte sich dieselbe Angst und Sorge breit.

Sie setzte sich ganz nach oben, er folgte ihr. Beccy wippte mit ihrem Oberkörper vor und zurück, sie wirkte seltsam deplaziert in ihren Festroben hier im Zuschauerrang des Quidditchstadions, das sie sonst nur als stolze Kapitänin in Gryffindormontur betrat.

Zögernd sah James sie an, er kannte die Verzweiflung und auch Wut in ihr und sich selbst nur zu gut. Wut, nichts ausrichten zu können und nie zu wissen, ob ihrer Väter leben zurück kehren würden. Eine Angst, die sie mit ihren Müttern teilen mussten, so bitter es auch war.

„Brauchst du eine Umarmung, kleine Schwester?", fragte er leise, als er sah, wie Beccy mit den Tränen kämpfte. Diese sah ihn nur aus bittenden Augen an und kurz darauf lagen sie sich an einander fest haltend in den Armen, es machte den Schmerz erträglicher.

„Irgendwann jage ich noch einmal das ganze Aurorenteam in die Luft", murmelte Beccy, sie hasste dieses Warten in dem Wissen, dass Patrick irgendwo in England um sein Leben kämpfte. Die Angst lähmte sie, machte sie wütend, hilflos. Und sie hasste nichts mehr als Hilflosigkeit.

„Er wird da raus kommen", sagte James und hoffte, einen halbwegs überzeugenden Ton getroffen zu haben. „Sie haben schon so viel überstanden, sie werden auch dieses Mal heile nach Hause kommen." Doch was, wenn es ein Mal zu viel war, wenn sie ein Mal vergeblich warten würden? Er schluckte, nein, das würde, das durfte einfach nicht passieren!

Gedanken blitzten auf, als er an den Überfall auf Lilys Haus dachte, aus dem Patrick nur mit Liams Hilfe entkommen konnte. Nein - er musste daran glauben, sie würden es schaffen. Sie mussten einfach. Eine andere Option gab es nicht.

Beccy lehnte sich dankbar an James, sie war froh, dass er es war, der nun hier saß, der einzige aus ihrer Gruppe, der wohl wirklich nach empfinden konnte, wie es ihr ging

Langsam schob sie ihre Hand in die seine, verflocht ihre Finger mit einander. „Ich bin froh, dass du da bist", sagte sie leise, während sie in den Himmel schaute und den Wolken bei ihrem Weg zum Horizont zusah. Würde eine von ihnen vielleicht sogar London erreichen?

***

„Liam!", rief Patrick, hustete kurz darauf wegen des Rauches und musste sich gegen einen erneuten Angriff wehren. Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr ihn, als etwas Heißes seinen linken Oberarm traf, diesmal entwich ihm ein Schmerzensschrei. Er feuerte blindlings drauflos und hoffte, seinen Angreifer getroffen zu haben.

Wieder rief er nach Liam, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Stattdessen fand er Frank, der sich ein erbittertes Duell lieferte und half ihm, den Todesser zu überwältigen. Dieser lag einige Minuten später am Boden; Askaban würde nach dem heutigen Tage wohl einige neue Bewohner bekommen.

Doch noch war es nicht soweit, an einen Sieg zu denken, aber Patrick hatte im Moment nur einen Gedanken: er musste Liam finden! Wieder stolperte er weiter, traf auf einen ausgebrannten U-Bahnsitz und erkannte nicht weit entfernt einen jungen Auroren, welcher verletzt am Boden lag. Schnell war er bei ihm und sprach einen Heilzauber, der junge Mann hielt sich weiterhin die Augen, die anscheinend geblendet waren. Wenige Sekunden später hatte er es geschafft, zu disapparieren und Patrick hoffte, er überstand es und sein Augenlicht konnte gerettet werden.

Noch immer schoss Fluch um Fluch durch die grünlich wabernde Dunkelheit, nur erhellt von den Schemen der unheilverkündenden Dunklen Male, wofür Patrick ironischerweise dankbar war. Doch noch immer hatte er keine Spur von seinem besten Freund und langsam bekam er Angst um ihn.

***

Unruhig ging Claire auf und ab. Die Heiltränke hatte sie schon vor Stunden bereit gestellt, die Hauselfen wussten ebenfalls bescheid, was sie tun sollten, sobald Liam und Patrick nach Hause zurück kehrten. Doch sie kamen nicht. Sie würde noch Spurrillen vor dem Kamin im Salon laufen, während Leyah nur blass auf dem Sofa gegenüber von Sam und Dave Evans saßen.

Unbemerkt von allen ging Samantha in den Nebenraum und ließ dabei die Tür zum Salon offen stehen. Erst, als sanfte Klavierklänge zu ihnen drangen, sahen sie auf und Claire hielt in ihrem Auf- und Abgehen inne.

Es war eine ruhige Melodie, die aber dennoch alle sofort in den Bann zog. Weder Claire noch Liam konnten Klavier spielen, doch Sam war ausgebildete Konzertpianistin.

Die Sorgen wirkten auf einmal nicht mehr so erdrückend, als sie alle dem Stück lauschten und das Warten schien erträglicher.

Es verging eine halbe Stunde. Sam spielte noch immer, zur Beruhigung aller und langsam wurde ihnen klar, dass sie wohl spielen würde, bis Patrick und Liam zurück waren. Ob zur Ablenkung aller oder für sich selbst, konnte niemand sagen, aber sie waren ihr sehr dankbar.

Das Feuer brannte im Kamin, es schien Stunden her zu sein, seit sie mit den Kindern in der Großen Halle gestanden und ihnen die Schmuckstücke überreicht hatten.

Claire und Leyah unterhielten sich kurz darüber, wer den Brief nach Hogwarts an die Kinder, besonders Beccy und James, schicken würde, sobald ihre Ehemänner wieder da waren, gaben es aber bald wieder auf, erst einmal mussten sie überhaupt wieder zurück sein.

Als das Feuer knackte, schrak Leyah auf, doch die Flammen blieben in ihrer ursprünglichen Farbe, anstatt, wie erhofft, grün zu werden.

Ein Seufzen ging durch die Runde, da alle wie gebannt zum Feuer gestarrt hatten, während Sam noch immer spielte.

Niemand wusste wirklich etwas zu sagen, die Spannung war geradezu greifbar. Warten, mühevolles, zähes, zermürbendes Warten auf den Ausgang des Kampfes, der inmitten der Hauptstadt stattfand und das Aufrechterhalten der Hoffnung, dass es gut ausgehen würde.

Mitunter würden sie hier noch die halbe Nacht sitzen, doch irgendwann hielt Leyah es nicht mehr aus. Sie ging zum Kamin, entnahm der Schale auf dem Sims etwas Flohpulver und flohte nach O'Connor Croft. Gerade, als Claire ihr jedoch voll Sorge folgen wollte, stand sie auch schon wieder im Wohnzimmer der Potters und sah traurig drein.

„Entschuldigt", murmelte sie und ließ sich erneut auf dem Sofa nieder, „Aber ich musste einfach wissen, ob sie nicht dort waren und vielleicht irgendwo… verletzt…" Weiter sprach sie nicht, ihre Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst.

Claire nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm und flehte Godric an, Liam und Patrick zu beschützen. Sie mussten es einfach schaffen.

* * *

Langsam wurde es kritisch. Die Flammen breiteten sich schneller aus, als sie sie löschen konnten und Patrick musste seine Einschätzung der Anzahl ihrer Gegner deutlich nach oben korrigieren. Er fluchte, als er über etwas stolperte, was im Weg lag und er wegen der Dunkelheit nicht hatte erkennen können. Ein _Lumos_ wäre nicht ratsam, er wollte sich seinen Feinden immerhin nicht verraten.

Aber lange bleiben konnte er nicht, die U-Bahnstation glich einer Rauchbombe. Zudem legten die Todesser zusätzliches, magisches Feuer, gegen das niemand etwas ausrichten konnte. Patrick gestand es sich nur schwer ein, aber diesen Kampf hatten sie verloren.

Wieder entdeckte er einen toten Muggel, doch er erlaubte dem Schock nicht, sich zu manifestieren. Das hier geriet mehr und mehr außer Kontrolle, ein weiterer Auror ging zu Boden, ohne, dass er erkennen konnte, wer.

_Verdammt_!, dachte er, _wir müssen hier raus, das wird reiner Selbstmord_! Schnell drehte er sich um zu der Stelle, an der er Frank vermutete und fand ihn nach etwas Suchen tatsächlich.

„WIR MÜSSEN HIER RAUS!", brüllte er und Frank schien zu verstehen, machte sich auf den Weg, die anderen zu alarmieren. Patrick schickte eine helle Lichtkugel in die Luft, die allen aus seinem Team signalisieren sollte, sich zurück zu ziehen, sie gaben den Kampf auf.

Vorerst.

Doch noch ging Patrick nicht, nicht ehe er Liam gefunden hatte. Wieder und wieder rief er dessen Namen, doch niemand antwortete.

„CHEF, RAUS HIER!", brüllte Kingsley ihm entgegen und wollte ihn mit sich ziehen, doch Patrick schüttelte den Kopf und riss sich los, er würde nicht ohne Liam gehen. Auch nicht ohne seinen Leichnam.

Etwas in ihm erstarrte, als ihm dieser Gedanke kam. Panisch versuchte er, durch die Rauchschwaden etwas zu sehen, blockte weitere Flüche ab, doch er sah nur Teile der explodierten U-Bahn, zersplittertes Gestein und etliche Verletzte, doch niemand von ihnen war Liam.

Er hustete, bekam kaum noch Luft. Er erinnerte sich, wie er im Haus der Evans' beinahe erstickt wäre, wenn Liam nicht gewesen wäre. Allein deswegen musste er ihn jetzt hier heraus holen. Er merkte, wie ihm Tränen kamen, nicht nur wegen des Qualms und des Feuers, sondern auch Tränen der Verzweiflung, wo, bei Merlin, war Liam?

Alle anderen hatten inzwischen den Schacht verlassen, selbst die Flüche hatten aufgehört. Patrick wusste kaum mehr, wo er war, er stolperte weiter, bis er auf etwas trat, was ihn alarmiert inne halten ließ.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und hob den Gegenstand auf, entzündete hoffnungsvoll einen Lichtzauber, doch vergebens. Liam war nicht da, wo immer er auch suchte.

Schließlich rannte er, die Panik drohte, ihn zu überwältigen, ehe er die Oberfläche erreichte und gierig die Luft einatmete. Schnell gab er noch ein paar Anweisungen und disapparierte, ehe seine Knie gänzlich nach gaben. Sein Herz schien aufgehört haben zu schlagen und in ihm war eine gewaltige Leere.

Er hatte kaum den Boden vor Potter Manor berührt, als ein Hauself heran gestürzt kam und sofort Claire und Leyah bescheid sagte. Patrick konnte nicht mehr reagieren. Seine Haut war schwarz von Ruß, einige Haare angesenkt, aus seinem linken Oberarm sickerte Blut, während der Arm nutzlos herab hing.

Doch er spürte den Schmerz nicht, merkte nicht, wie er zusammen sackte, seine Knie auf dem Boden aufkamen und sich krampfhafte Schluchzer lösten.

„Patrick! Merlin Pat, ihr seid zur – wo ist Liam?", fragte Leyah, welche aus dem Haus gestürmt war um ihren Mann in Empfang zu nehmen, dicht gefolgt von Claire.

Diese wurde blass, als sie erkannte, was Patrick in der Hand hielt.

Mit unendlicher Mühe sah Patrick durch Tränen zu ihnen auf. „Das hier", sagte er und hob Liams Zauberstab hoch, „war alles, was ich von ihm gefunden habe."

***

Ich hoffe ihr habt es alle bis hier her geschafft und lebt noch, so dass ihr uns ein Komi hinterlassen könnt. Aber irgendwie seid ihr auch mehr oder minder selbst Schuld, ihr wolltet mehr Aktion *grins* Bis nächste Woche!


	97. Nah am Abgrund

Hallo ihr Lieben!

diese Woche wollte leider niemand unserer Charaktere auf die Bühne, daher stehen wir nun selbst hier. Allerdings gibt es von unserer Seite nur wenig zu sagen, wir wünschen euch allen viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel und hoffen, ihr übersteht es...

P.S. Behaltet im Kopf dass ihr immer noch Taschentücher, Schoki und einen starken Arm braucht,

liebe Grüße,

Cas und vojka

_**Kapitel 96**_

**Nah am Abgrund **

Nachdem erst die Auroren, anschließend Leyah, Claire und die Evans' und zum Schluss auch Beccy und James die Große Halle verlassen hatten, war auch für die anderen Freunde die Abschlussfeier erledigt. Alle machten sich Gedanken über die Auroren, ob sie heil und gesund zurück kommen würden.

Sirius ging mit Chris hinaus, ein letztes Mal wollten sie zusammen über die Ländereien gehen. Schweigend liefen sie in Richtung See.

Chris wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wusste mittlerweile, dass sie dem Orden beitreten würde, doch sie wusste nicht, ob sie selbst so stark war. Denn das hier war nur indirekt, sie selbst musste schließlich nicht kämpfen. Was, wenn es einmal statt Liam oder Patrick Sirius sein würde oder einer der anderen Freunde? Der Gedanke erschreckte sie. Aber sie wusste, dass sie jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen würde, sie würde an Sirius' Seite bleiben. Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Hand, denn auch ihr Freund wirkte bedrückt und abwesend, was kein Wunder war. Sie selbst kannte Liam nur flüchtig, doch für Sirius war er wie ein Vater.

„Ich hasse es", flüsterte Sirius leise, doch es tat gut, Chris' Hand in seiner zu fühlen. Diese kleine Geste gab ihm in diesem Moment unheimlich viel Kraft. Er verstand nicht, wie er jemals nur kurze Beziehungen, kurze Liebschaften hatte haben wollen, denn eine Frau an seiner Seite zu wissen, die immer zu einem stand, war einfach ein tolles Gefühl und er verstand James jetzt sehr viel besser.

Er hoffte, dass dieser Beccy gefunden hatte, spürte dessen Angst und Schmerz jedoch zu deutlich. Es war seltsam, doch gerade dieses Gefühl gab ihm Sicherheit, James war seine zweite Hälfte, sein zweites Ich und nichts außer der Tod konnte daran etwas ändern. Er schluckte, spürte ein leichtes Zittern, wieder hörte er Harrys Worte, dass James und Lily Ende des Jahres '81 sterben würden. Er wusste, dann würde auch er sterben, zumindest innerlich... . Aber noch lebten sie und sie würden alles daran setzen, dass dies auch so blieb. Ein letztes Mal, so schien es ihm, betrachtete er die Grenze des Verbotenen Waldes, den See, die sanften Hügel, Hagrids Hütte... als eine Bewegung ihn aufsehen ließ.

„Entschuldige mich kurz", sagte er mit angespannter Stimme und löste sich von Chris, um auf die Person im dunklen Umhang zuzugehen. Obwohl Regulus zwei Jahre jünger war, wirkte er schon sehr erwachsen, trotz seiner erst 16 Jahre. Doch sein Mund lächelte schon lange nicht mehr und seine Augen hatten alle Freundlichkeit verloren.

„Reg. Warte. Bitte." Zu seiner Überraschung drehte sein Bruder sich wirklich um und sah ihn abwartend an. Das Gesicht war nur noch eine Maske und Sirius war beinahe so, als hätte selbst sein Körper jegliche Wärme verloren.

Tausend Gedanken wirbelten Sirius durch den Kopf, als er auf Regulus zu ging, doch einer war immerzu präsent: Regulus war immer noch sein Bruder! Was auch immer passiert sein mochte, sie waren eine Familie, wenn es dieses Wort innerhalb der Blacks überhaupt gab. Und diese Familie wollte Sirius schützen, Regulus sollte sein Leben nicht für einen Wahnsinnigen opfern, er sollte... leben... .

„Willst du das wirklich tun?", fragte er ihn leise, als er bei ihm angekommen war, der Wind schien auf einmal eine Spur kühler geworden zu sein. „Du bist erst 16, Reg! Du hast noch… so viel vor dir, willst du es wirklich für einen Mann opfern, der nur noch aus Wahn und Macht besteht und jegliche Menschlichkeit verloren hat?"

Er hatte traurig geklungen, das wusste er. Traurig und wütend, am liebsten hätte er Voldemort und seine beschissenen Ideale aus Regulus heraus geschüttelt, doch er tat nichts. Sein Bruder erschien ihm weiter weg als je zuvor.

„Was weißt du denn schon!", antwortete der Jüngere in schroffem Ton, der eiskalt und berechnend klang. Doch Sirius hörte die Unsicherheit dahinter. „Du weißt natürlich alles, oh großer Sirius Black, Erstgeborener, Freund des Lord Gryffindors und ewiger Rebell. Wie konnte ich es nur in Frage stellen? Weißt du, wie es ist, ständig in deinem Schatten zustehen? Es nie jemandem Recht machen zu können? Nein, es waren ja alle immer nur mit dir beschäftigt, egal, wie sehr ich mich angestrengt habe! Sirius, der die Regeln verletzt, Sirius, der von zu Hause türmt, Sirius, der strahlende Rumtreiber. Und du willst mir vorschreiben, was ich zu tun habe? Vielen Dank, ich verzichte!"

Wütend, aber dennoch stolz drehte Regulus sich um, Sirius starrte ihm betroffen nach. Er war plötzlich wie erstarrt, die Augen auf den Rücken seines Bruders geheftet, doch er wusste, er musste ihn gehen lassen. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, diesen Weg hatte Regulus allein gewählt.

„Was immer auch passiert, Reg, du bist und bleibst mein Bruder", flüsterte er leise, Regulus blieb stehen. Langsam drehte er sich zu Sirius um, sah ihm ein letztes Mal in die Augen.

„Dann lebe Wohl, mein Bruder. Hier trennen unsere Wege sich endgültig."

Und Regulus ging.

* * *

Claire starrte erschreckt auf Patrick, welcher hilflos im Gras hockte und weinte, während Leyah verzweifelt versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Würde Voldemort noch ihre ganze Familie umbringen?

Plötzlich taumelte sie einen Schritt rückwärts, als ihr etwas bewusst wurde. Natürlich! Sie waren nicht einfach irgendeine Familie. Nein. Über Remus hatten sie die Auroren schlecht da stehen lassen wollen, besonders Liam. Dann hatten sie über Harry versucht, an James heran zu kommen und nun wollten sie Lord Gryffindor persönlich in ihren Fängen haben? Plötzlich sah sie sich panisch um, immerhin war sie selbst Lady Gryffindor und damit nicht weniger interessant, auch wenn Liam eher der Mann der Öffentlichkeit war, allein durch seine Position als Chefauror.

Doch dann versuchte sie sich zu sammeln, mit zitternder Hand nahm sie Patrick Liams Zauberstab ab und half dann Leyah, ihn ins Haus zu bringen. Ein Hauself erwartete sie mit gesenktem Kopf und als er den verletzten Patrick sah, eilte er sofort los und holte Heil- und Wundtränke, sowie einen Beruhigungstrank.

Claire wusste nicht genau wo ihr der Kopf stand. Sie machte sich entsetzliche Sorgen um ihren Mann, aber auch um Patrick, welcher in einem schlimmen Zustand schien. Er weinte immer noch, hustete zwischen durch, aber das bekam sie kaum mit. Erst, als Leyah erschreckt aufschrie, bemerkte auch sie, dass dort Blut vor Patrick auf dem Boden war und auch in seinem Mundwinkel hing roter Speichel.

„Bring ihn ins Mungos, sofort. Wir können zwar das gröbste heilen, aber er scheint Innere Verletzungen zu haben", sagte Claire geschockt. Leyah nickte, half ihrem Mann auf die Füße und ging in Richtung des Kamins. Gerade, als sie Flohpulver in die Flammen werfen wollte, verfärbten diese sich grün.

Erschreckt wichen die drei zurück, als eine ältere Frau, die eindeutig Schwester im Mungos Hospital war, aus den Flammen trat. Schnell verbeugte sie sich vor Claire, was dieser mehr als unangenehm war, doch ehe sie fragen konnte, erklärte der Gast die Situation bereits selbst: „Lady Gryffindor-Potter, Ihr Mann wurde so eben schwer verletzt zu uns gebracht. Er ist in einem ernsten Zustand und zur Zeit leider nicht ansprechbar und noch nicht gänzlich außer Lebensgefahr", sagte sie leise, in ernstem, doch auch mitfühlendem Tonfall.

Claire war für den Augenblick seltsam erleichtert, dass Liam nicht entführt oder getötet worden war, sondern lebte... bis ihr die Worte der Hexe vor ihr bewusst wurden.

Schnell drehte sie sich zu Leyah und Patrick um. „Kommt, wir helfen euch", sagte sie und half Patrick gemeinsam mit Leyah, aufzustehen.

„Sam, Dave?", fragte Claire und sah sie zu den sehr erschrocken wirkenden Evans' um. „Könntet ihr einen Brief an die Kinder schreiben? Adiuto wird euch diesen dann abnehmen und ihn weiter leiten. Ich wäre euch sehr dankbar!"

Hastig nickten die beiden Angesprochenen und waren kurz darauf auch schon allein, als die vier durch die grünen Flammen verschwunden waren. Der Hauself hatte bereits ein Pergament und eine Feder mit Tinte geholt und mit leicht zittriger Hand griff Sam danach. Sie hatte Mühe, das ungewohnte Schreibgerät in den Händen zu halten. Als sie fertig war, übergab sie Adiuto das Pergament und dieser verschwand, um es auf den Weg nach Hogwarts zu bringen.

„Hoffentlich geht das gut", murmelte Sam und auch Dave sah mehr als besorgt aus, wieder einmal kamen sie sich nutz- und hilflos vor, verloren in der Welt der Magier. Doch zurück kehren konnten sie nicht.

Claire hatte indes mit Leyah, Patrick und Misses Starwhite, wie ihre Begleiterin hieß, das Mungos erreicht und übergab das Ehepaar O'Connor in die Hände eines Heilers. Dann machte sie sich auf dem Weg zu Liam, wobei es sie überraschte, wie voll es im Krankenhaus war. Erst, als ein Reporter auf sie zukam und fragte, wie es ihr nun ginge, ging ihr ein Licht auf: die Nachricht, dass Lord Gryffindor verletzt war, musste sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet haben. So schnell es ging, bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge und schwor sich, jeden zu erdolchen, der es wagen sollte, ihr zu folgen.

***

Adiuto war mit dem Brief direkt zum Direktor von Hogwarts gegangen. Er wusste, hätte er ihn dem jungen Lord gegeben, hätte dieser nur Dummheiten gemacht und er befand, dass die Lady schon so genug Sorgen hatte. Er hoffte nur, dass er das richtige tat und hinterher keine Strafe bekam. Zwar behandelte ihn und auch die anderen Hauselfen gut, aber von Zeit zu Zeit hatte auch er Angst, dass sich das ändern könnte. Mit einem leisen _Plopp_ erschien der Hauself mitten im Büro des Direktors und war froh, ihn dort auch anzutreffen.

Tief verbeugte er sich und wartete, bis der Mann mit dem langen, silbernen Bart ihn ansprach. „Adiuto! Ich hoffe, du bringst Neuigkeiten aus Potter Manor?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt, aber freundlich. Aduito verbeugte sich abermals, ehe er den Kopf hob.

„Master Dumbledore, diesen Brief soll Adiuto an den jungen Lord Gryffindor und seine Freunde weiter reichen, doch Adiuto fürchtet, wenn der junge Lord diesen Brief direkt von Adiuto erhält, dass er dann vielleicht... eine Dummheit macht." Beschämt sah er zu Boden, es war nicht Recht, über den Lord so zu urteilen! Doch nun war es zu spät.

Behutsam nahm der Schulleiter den Brief in die Hand und legte ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch. „Danke, Adiuto, das war sehr umsichtig von dir. Doch nun sprich, was ist geschehen, wie geht es deinem Meister und seinem Freund?"

Adiuto sah nun sehr bekümmert aus. „Nicht gut, Master Dumbledore. Der ehrenwerte Lord liegt ohne Bewusstsein im St. Mungos und Master O'Connor ist ebenfalls schwer verletzt und wurde von Lady Gryffindor und Mistress O'Connor ins Hospital gebracht." Bedrückt blickte der kleine Elf wieder auf den Boden und ließ die großen Ohren hängen.

Albus sog scharf die Luft ein. „Ich bin sicher, es wird ihnen bald wieder besser gehen. Ich danke dir, Adiuto, ich werde den Brief selbst verständlich weiter geben, sobald ich den jungen Lord in mein Büro gerufen habe." Ein letztes Mal verabschiedete Adiuto sich und verschwand, einen besorgten Albus Dumbledore zurück lassend, der sich daran machte, einen der Freunde zu finden.

***

Immer wieder wurde Claire von der Meute an Reportern hier im Mungos bedrängt. Wo kamen die auf einmal alle her? So viele magische Zeitungen gab es in England doch nun auch wieder nicht, dass das St. Mungos von Reportern vorgestopft werden konnte, so dass es kein durchkommen mehr gab. Immer wieder gab Claire die selbe Antwort auf die Fragen dieser Meute. Sie hörte nicht einmal genau was sie fragten, aber das war nicht wichtig, sie würden sowieso keinen Kommentar bekommen und genau das sagte sie ihnen auch.

Endlich erreichten sie die Tür zur Abteilung der Fluchschädenopfer, in der Liam lag und in welcher sicherlich auch bald Patrick liegen würde, nachdem er untersucht worden war. Sie war froh, dass die Fragenflut endlich aufhörte, als die Tür sich hinter ihr schloss und sie atmete erleichtert auf.

„Hier entlang bitte, Lady Gryffindor-Potter", sagte Misses Starwhite und öffnete die Tür zu einem Zimmer.

Mit einem Schlag war die reißerische Menge vor den Glastüren vergessen. Sie nahm nur noch den Mann wahr, der mit verbundenem Kopf und einigen weiteren Verletzungen im Gesicht dort schlafend in dem Bett lag.

„Oh, Merlin, Liam", flüsterte sie und schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf, als könne sie dadurch ungeschehen machen, was passiert war. Als sei er zerbrechlich, trat Claire an ihn heran, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und wusste zunächst gar nicht, was sie tun sollte. Liams Atem ging gekünstelt gleichmäßig, scheinbar hatten sie ihm einen Beatmungszauber verpasst, dass die Lungen magisch arbeiteten, wenn sie es von allein nicht mehr konnten. Dieser Gedanke trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Ich bin da", flüsterte sie und tastete nach seiner Hand, die ebenfalls dick verbunden war.

Doch Liam schlief, keine Regung zeigte sich hinter den Augenlidern, der Körper blieb schlaff. Claire zitterte, was, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal nicht mehr retten konnten? Wenn es eines Tages wirklich nur noch der Zauberstab war, der von ihm übrig bleiben würde? Beinahe verfluchte sie, dass sie jemals das Erbe Gryffindors angetreten hatten.

* * *

„Sir, sie wollten uns sprechen?", fragte James, als er mit seinen Freunden zusammen das Büro des Schulleiters betrat.

„Ja, das wollte ich. Setzt euch doch bitte", sagte Albus ernst und deutete auf die vielen Stühle, die sein Büro füllten.

„Haben Sie etwas von unseren Vätern gehört? Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung?", fragte Beccy, die neben James saß und seine Hand auf der einen und Remus' Hand auf der anderen Seite umklammerte.

Albus sah sie ernst und besorgt über die Gläser seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. „Das habe ich", sagte er und überlegte, zunächst das zu erzählen, was er von Adiuto erfahren hatte. Aber dann nahm er den Brief und überreichte ihn James. „Dieser wurde mir gegeben mit dem Auftrag, ihn euch zu geben, euer Hauself, Adiuto, war hier." Mehr sagte er erst einmal nicht, sondern wartete ab, wie die Freunde reagieren würden.

Hastig entfaltete James den Brief, doch die Schrift kannte er nicht. Als er fertig gelesen hatte, sah er erschreckt auf. „Im Mungo's?!", rief er laut und warf den Brief auf den Tisch, wütend stieß er den Stuhl nach hinten. „Ich bringe sie eigenhändig um, das schwöre ich!", zischte er und wollte den Raum verlassen, doch Albus schloss die Tür mit einem Wink seiner Hand.

James schlug gegen das schwere Holz. „Professor, lassen Sie mich raus, ich muss zu meiner Familie!", sagte er schwer atmend, doch Albus schien nicht im Geringsten daran zu denken, die Tür wieder zu öffnen.

"Wenn ihr wollt", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, "könnt ihr noch heute nach Potter Manor. Das hieße aber, dass ihr eure Sachen vollständig packt und damit Hogwarts offiziell verlasst. Wenn ihr damit einverstanden seid und James nicht mehr vor hat, alles und jeden in die Luft zu sprengen, dann dürft ihr gehen, ich erwarte euch hier mit eurem Gepäck." Abwartend sah er die Schüler an, die allesamt schweigsam und bedrückt nickten.

Lily ging auf ihren Verlobten zu, ein kurzes, schmerzhaftes Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Dies hätte so ein schöner Tag werden können, er hatte so schön begonnen und endete damit, das ihr zukünftiger Schwiegervater und der Vater ihrer besten Freundin im St. Mungos lagen. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„James, bitte. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist ruhig zu bleiben...", fing sie an, wurde aber rüde von James unterbrochen.

„Was weißt du denn schon! Liegt dein Vater schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus? Nein, das ist mein Vater!", sagte er wütend und hämmerte noch einmal gegen die Tür, aus welcher er so gerne herauswollte.

„Ach nein, ich verstehe dich nicht?", fragte sie und funkelte James nun ihrerseits an. „Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, sind meine Eltern beinahe vor ein paar Monaten ums Leben gekommen!", sagte sie und schloss kurz die Augen um die Bilder, welche sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge aufbauen wollten zu vertreiben. „James, es nützt niemandem etwas, wenn du nun los stürmst und eine Dummheit begehst. Lass und unsere Sachen packen und nach Pottor Manor gehen. Von dort aus können wir weiter sehen, vielleicht hörte sich ja alles schlimmer an, als es ist. Vielleicht sind sie ja schon wieder zu Hause und wenn nicht, kannst du von Pottor Manor ins Krankenhaus und sehen was los ist", sagte sie so ruhig es ging und sie merkte erleichtert, dass James sich wirklich etwas entspannte, dass nicht mehr jeder Muskel vor Anspannung zu zerbersten schien.

James ließ die Schultern hängen und holte tief Luft. „Gut", sagte er so leise, dass die anderen ihn kaum hören konnten, seine Wut war zwar noch da, aber er konnte sich kontrollieren. Unsicher drehte er sich zu dem Schulleiter um. „Tut mir leid, Professor. Ich werde... mit den anderen meine Sachen packen und dann nach Hause flohen, vielleicht können Lilys Eltern", er sah sie entschuldigend an, „uns mehr sagen, oder vielleicht...", er schluckte kurz, „vielleicht sind sie da wirklich wieder da, wer weiß."

Albus nickte und erhob sich. „Gut, dann erwarte ich euch mit eurem Gepäck in meinem Büro, doch eilt euch nicht, es wird das letzte Mal sein, dass ihr diese Gänge als Schüler durchschreitet."

***

Leyah betrachtete ihren schlafenden Mann, der in ein großes Bett verfrachtet worden war. Man hatte ihm einen Entgiftungstrank gegeben und einen Heiltrank für die Lungen. Die inneren Verletzung waren derzeit das Wichtigste, gegen die äußerlichen Wunden halfen aufgetragene Salben, da man ihm keinen Trankcocktail hatte einflößen wollen. Aber nun schlief er erschöpft und hustete nur noch manchmal, doch nun ohne Blut und der Atem ging weniger rasselnd.

Sie küsste Patrick auf die Stirn, murmelte „Ich bin gleich zurück" und verließ das Zimmer, irgendwo auf dieser Station müsste auch Liam liegen. Etwas ziellos sah sie vorsichtig in jedes Zimmer, doch nirgends erkannte sie ihre Freundin und deren Mann. Sie glaubte schon, doch auf der falschen Station zu sein, als man ihr den Zugang zu einem Zimmer verwehrte.

„Das Betreten dieses Zimmers ist für Unbefugte verboten, Misses", sagte ein strenger Ministeriumsbeamter, den Leyah zwar nicht kannte, aber furchtbar steif wirkte. Nun wusste sie, dass sie das richtige Zimmer gefunden hatte.

„Hören Sie, ich bin Leyah - "

„Es ist mir egal, wer Sie sind, Sie dürfen dort nicht herein!", war die monotone Antwort,

Leyah seufzte. Dieser Wicht wollte sie aufhalten? Er war ja kaum älter als ihre Tochter. „Mein Mann, Auror Patrick O'Connor liegt dort drüben mit schweren Kampfverletzungen, ich bin seine Frau und verlange Zutritt zu dem Zimmer seines Partners Lord Liam Gryffindor-Potter und dessen Frau. Sofort." Sie funkelte ihr Gegenüber drohend an, dieser erwiderte den Blick für wenige Sekunden und trat schließlich beiseite.

„Sie haben fünf Minuten", sagte er und Leyah rollte mit den Augen.

„Ja, ja", sagte sie und trat ein, nicht ohne anzuklopfen, sie wollte weder Claire noch Liam erschrecken.

Claire sah auf und war erleichtert, ihre Freundin zu sehen. „Leyah! Wie gut, dass du da bist! Wie geht es Patrick?", fragte sie und wischte sich verlegen über die Augen, sie wollte nicht zu verheult aussehen.

„Er schläft, aber sein Atem beruhigt sich, der Körper wird entgiftet und die äußeren Verletzungen heilen auch nach und nach. Und nachdem der nette junge Mann dort draußen mich eingelassen hat, kann ich also endlich nach euch sehen." Sie zauberte sich einen zweiten Stuhl und setzte sich vorsichtig neben Claire.

Diese verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist Mister Fudge", erklärte sie und rollte mit den Augen. „Wir lernten ihn während der Erbschaftsregelungen kennen und seither scheint er an Liams Rockzipfel zu kleben... nerviger Kauz."

Leyah lachte, doch dann sah sie besorgt zu Liam, etwas an seinem Schlaf schien anders zu sein als bei Patrick, als ihre Augen plötzlich groß wurden. „Merlin, er wird beatmet? Ich meine, sind seine Verletzungen wirklich so schwer, dass sie es nicht heilen konnten? Oh... Oh nein..." Sie schluckte und sah betroffen auf den besten Freund ihres Mannes, welcher reglos im Bett lag, das Gesicht fast so weiß der Verband, der seinen Kopf umhüllte. Unsicher griff sie nach Claires Hand, welche die ihre dankbar ergriff und leise schluckte, sie wollte nicht schon wieder los weinen.

Stattdessen wandte sie sich an Leyah. „Du... kannst du... es den Kindern sagen? Mich bekommt hier niemand weg, ehe er nicht mindestens außer Lebensgefahr ist, ich bleibe bei ihm. Sie sollen Zuhause bleiben, bis ich das Okay gebe, besonders James, er wird...", sie brach ab, versuchte erneut, sich zu sammeln. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und ließ sich kraftlos in eine Umarmung Leyahs sinken.

Beruhigend strich ihr diese über den Rücken, hielt sie einfach fest und gab ihr Halt. „Er wird das schaffen, Claire. Er hat so viel geschafft, er wird es auch jetzt schaffen." _Was ihn nicht umbringt, macht ihn stärker_, dachte sie, hütete sich aber, es auszusprechen. An den Gedanken, dass er es nicht schaffen könnte, sondern sie am nächsten Morgen nurmehr seine Todesnachricht erhielten, mochte sie gar nicht denken. Nein, das war undenkbar.

Claire schluchzte und war dankbar, dass Leyah da war und ihr Kraft gab. Und als sie keine Tränen mehr hatte, verwandelte die Irin ihren Stuhl, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, in ein zweites Bett und stellte es direkt neben das Liams. Sie selbst vermied es, Liam anzusehen, sondern hatte nur Augen für ihre Freundin. „Er wird das schaffen Claire, denn du bist bei ihm, glaube an euch. Ich werde jetzt zu Pat gehen und dann - "

Doch sie hielt inne und schien zu überlegen. „Warte, ich habe eine Idee. Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich Pat hier her verlegen lasse? Dann ist er nicht ganz allein und die beiden wären in einem Zimmer, meinst du... meinst du, das würde ihnen helfen?"

Claire nickte nur, zum Sprechen hatte sie keine Kraft mehr. Leyah umarmte sie noch einmal und verschwand dann, Claire wartete, während sie Liams Hand hielt. Mehr konnte sie nicht tun, sie wollte einfach nur bei ihm sein und hoffte, dass er bald seine Augen aufschlug. Bis dahin würde sie sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle rühren und darauf achten, dass sein Herz weiter schlug.

***

Leyah ging schweren Herzens aus dem Zimmer, es tat ihr in der Seele weh, ihre Freundin und Liam so zu sehen. Sie hoffte mit ganzem Herzen, dass Liam es schaffte, er musste es einfach, doch die Angst, dass es nicht so sein würde, wuchs von Minute zu Minute. Die Ungewissheit, quälend und grausam, das war es, was sie hasste.

Dennoch ging sie zu Patrick, verabschiedete sich und verhandelte wertvolle Minuten lang mit einem Heiler, eher dieser seine Zustimmung gab, die beiden Männer in ein Zimmer zu legen. Erleichtert sah Leyah Patrick nach, der in das Zimmer seines Seelenzwillings gefahren wurde, doch einen weiteren Besuch würde sie selbst nicht durch stehen. Sie brauchte ihre Kraft für die Kinder. So machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Besucherkamin, um nach Potter Manor zu flohen.

Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch, ehe sie das Flohpulver in den Kamin warf und in den grünen Flammen verschwand.


	98. Zwischen Hoffen und Bangen

_Hallo, ihr Lieben!_

_Irgendjemand (Das Schicksal selbst?) hatte etwas dagegen, dass ihr dieses Kapitel zum eigentlichen Termin bekommt. Urlaub, Krankheit und dann Osterfeiertage haben uns Zeitplanmäßig zurück geworfen und somit mussten wir euch leider warten lassen. Es tut uns wirklich leid, wir hoffen, ihr verzeiht uns._

_Nun aber ist auch dieses Kapitel gebetat, wir hoffen auf eure Reviewmotivation, denn sonst sieht es bald wieder nach einer Schreibpause aus, wir haben nur noch ein Kapitel … _

_Erst einmal geht es nun hier weiter,_

_viel Spaß beim Lesen,_

_eure Cas und vojka _

_**Kapitel 97**_

**Zwischen Hoffen und Bangen **

Es war kurz nach 18 Uhr, als die zehn Freunde in Potter Manor ankamen. Erschöpft kletterten sie aus dem Kamin und zogen ihren Koffer hinter sich her, welche Sam sofort einem der Hauselfen anvertraute. Sie wurden zur großen Sitzecke am Kamin geführt, wo Sam und Dave ihre Tochter in den Arm nahmen. Kaum war die Ordnung halbwegs wieder her gestellt und das Gepäck verstaut, konnte James sich nicht länger zurück halten und trat an seine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern heran.

„Bitte, wie.. geht es Dad? Weißt du etwas? Und... Mum, ist sie bei ihm?" Er sah sie flehend an, versuchte in ihren versteinerten Gesicht zu lesen. Sam nickte zur zum Sofa und widerwillig setzten sie sich. Auch sie nahm platz und begann mit blasser Miene und leiser Stimme zu erzählen.

„Wir warteten lange, als schließlich Patrick hier auftauchte, schwer verletzt und mit Liams Zauberstab in der Hand. Eine Hexe aus dem Krankenhaus kam und sagte, dass Liam dort sei und dann ging alles sehr schnell und wir waren auch schon allein, während Claire und Leyah Patrick stützten und uns auftrugen, euch bescheid zu geben."

Gut, das war nicht viel, aber immerhin etwas. Aber mehr schienen die Evans' auch nicht zu wissen oder nicht sagen zu wollen. Doch James stand auf und ging zum Kamin. Er war schon mir der Hand in der Flohpulverschale, als Sirius ihm ebendiese aus der Hand nahm. „Was denkst du, was du da tust?", fragte er in strengem Ton und stellte die Schale beiseite.

„Tatze, ich muss zu Dad, ich kann doch nicht hier -"

„Du wirst, James, wir sollten warten hat Misses Evans gesagt und genau das werden wir tun. Du wirst dich jetzt hinsetzen und gut ist." Sirius' Augen waren beinahe schwarz, James hatte ihn noch nie so reden hören.

„Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll! Dad und Pat liegen im Mungo's, verdammt und weder Mum noch Leyah sind wieder da, also gehe ich nicht davon aus, das es besonders gut aussieht. Und ich werde Mum dort nicht allein lassen!" Wieder versuchte er nach der Schale zu greifen, doch Sirius wusste dies zu verhindern.

„Genau darum wollen sie, dass wir warten!", sagte Sirius nun laut, „weil du sonst noch das ganze Krankenhaus aus einander nimmst, James. Und wenn es die halbe Nacht dauert, wir werden, verdammt noch Mal, warten." Sirius holte tief Luft, er hatte James nicht so anfahren wollen. Aber einerseits war dies das einzige, was sein bester Freund in einer solchen Situation oft noch verstand und andererseits... war er wütend. Er konnte diese Wut nicht erklären, schob es eher seiner Verzweiflung zu, nichts tun zu können, James' Schmerz nicht mit ansehen zu können und zu wissen, dass er Regulus, seinen Bruder, nun endgültig verloren hatte. Doch das musste warten, er war jetzt unwichtig, wichtig war James, den er daran hindern musste, komplett zu explodieren.

Nun waren auch Beccy und Lily auf den Beinen. „James, was auch immer mit Dad und Liam ist, wir werden es erfahren und es hilft nichts, wenn wir jetzt kopflos das Mungos stürmen. Gib ihnen und uns Zeit, sie werden kommen. Bitte." Ihre Stimme hatte kraftlos geklungen, in ihren Augen lag dieselbe Verzweiflung, die auch James verspürte und die ihn innerlich zerriss und als er dies erkannte, trat er vor und umarmte seine beste Freundin.

„Ich hab so Angst, Beccy, ich will doch nur... will doch nur..." Er seufzte und nickte schließlich, ehe er sich ebenfalls auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

Plötzlich erschienen auf dem Tisch Getränke und Platten mit Sandwichs auf dem Tisch.

„Ihr solltet etwas essen und trinken, es könnte eine lange Nacht werden und es bringt nichts, wenn ihr nicht mehr bei Kräften seid, wenn die Nachricht kommt, dass es Liam und Patrick besser geht", sagte Sam und lächelte die Freunde an.

Sie war froh, dass Sirius, Lily und Beccy sich um James gekümmert hatten. Sie hätte einfach nicht gewusst, was sie tun konnte. Aber so war hatte sich die Situation etwas beruhigt, nun saßen die zehn mit hängenden Köpfen auf dem Sofa und man sah, dass jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken war. Die Pärchen unter den Freunden saßen dicht beisammen, gaben sich halt, ebenso wie Sam und Dave, niemand konnte und wollte in diesem Moment alleine sein und es musste auch niemand sein.

Fast zwei Stunden später, die Sonne begann langsam unter zu gehen und die Nacht wollte sich über das Land ausbreiten, hatte kaum jemand etwas von dem was auf dem Tisch erschienen war angerührt. Auch gesprochen war nicht wirklich geworden. Eine eiserne Stille hielt die Wartenden in Potter Manor gefangen, welche nur vom gelegentlichen Knacken der Holzscheite gestört wurde. Auch jetzt knackten sie wieder und wie sonst auch, sahen die Zwölf synchron auf, in der Hoffnung, dass sich die Flammen endlich grün färben mochten und jemand ihnen eine Nachricht aus dem Krankenhaus brachte. Und dieses Mal wurden ihre Gebete erhört. Die Flammen hatten tatsächlich die erhoffte Farbe angenommen und nur einen kurzen Moment später trat Leyah aus dem Kamin.

Beccy sprang sofort auf und flog ihrer Mutter förmlich in die Arme, die nur schwer das Gleichgewicht halten konnte. Sie alle rückten etwas zusammen, um Leyah platz zu machen und diese ließ sich auf der äußersten Kante des Sofas nieder.

Nun herrschte erwartungsvolle Stille, niemand wollte etwas sagen, um Leyah nicht zu unterbrechen, sollte sie vielleicht in der selben Sekunde beginnen. Nachdem diese ein Glas Wasser in einem Zug getrunken hatte, schluckte sie und versuchte, sich zu sammeln.

„Liam und Pat sind... verletzt, wie ihr wisst", begann sie zögernd, sie hasste es, schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen! „Der Angriff auf die U-Bahnstation war sehr heftig, dabei wissen wir kaum etwas. Patrick hat schwere Rauchvergiftungen, welche von Tränken nach und nach neutralisiert werden. Seine Lungen werden heilen und dann kann man sich ernster um seiner äußeren Verletzungen kümmern, doch sie halten sich in Grenzen. Sein linker Oberarm ist verwundet worden, wurde aber bereits geheilt. Allerdings geht die Wunde bis auf den Knochen, was noch einige Zeit dauern wird. Ansonsten hat er ein paar Schnittwunden oder Prellungen, aber nichts Ernstes. Er schläft wohl bis morgen früh, es hängt alles von seinen Lungen ab, wie schnell er sich erholt." Sie hatte monoton gesprochen und dabei niemanden ansehen können. Ihre zitternden Hände versuchte sie zu verstecken, jetzt kam der harte Teil. Noch einmal atmete sie zitternd tief durch, fühlte sich gefangen in der Sorge um ihren eigenen Mann und Liam, der mit dem Leben kämpfte.

Sie räusperte sich leise, hatten die anderen wirklich aufgehört zu atmen? Für einen kurzen Moment war sie versucht, sich dieser irrsinnigen Frage hinzugeben und zu lauschen, doch dann riss sie sich zusammen. Beccy an ihrer Seite war erstarrt, doch auch sie wartete, bis sie alles wussten. Dann konnten sie reden. Falls es dann noch Worte gab.

„Leyah, bitte", krächzte, James, er hielt es nicht mehr aus. „Was ist mit Dad?" Auch er begann unmerklich zu zittern, etwas in ihm krampfte sich zusammen. Eigentlich wollte es gar nicht hören, er wollte, dass Liam aus diesem verdammten Kamin trat und sagte, dass alles in Ordnung war. Aber er kam nicht...

Wieder schluckte Leyah, ehe sie die Worte mühsam zusammen kratzte. „Liam ist... bewusstlos", sagte sie vorsichtig, nun schien James wirklich den Atem anzuhalten. „Er hat innere und äußere Verletzungen, wie schwer, lässt sich nur erahnen. Aber immerhin sind sie schwer genug um..." Sie ließ den Kopf etwas sinken und blickte dann auf, direkt in James' Augen, in denen so viel Schmerz stand, dass sie nicht länger schweigen konnte. „Dein Vater schwebt in Lebensgefahr, James. Die Heiler lassen ihn magisch beatmen, er wurde in einen künstlichen Schlaf versetzt, damit er keine Schmerzen hat und der Körper Ruhe hat, sich zu regenerieren. Wann er wieder aufwachen wird, wissen wir nicht."

Für die nächsten paar Sekunden, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit dahin zogen, schien die Zeit, die ganze Welt, tatsächlich still zu stehen.

Dann brüllte James etwas, dass niemand verstand, stand auf, fegte die Sandwichs und einige Gläser vom Tisch und war in der nächsten Sekunde wieder beim Kamin. Blitzschnell hatte er nach dem Flohpulver gegriffen, es in die Flammen geworfen und kaum hatten diese sich grün gefärbt, setzte er einen Fuß hinein, als ein gezielter Ganzkörperklammerfluch ihn erwischte und er seitlich wegkippte.

Irritiert sahen die Freunde sich um und starrten Remus an, der seelenruhig seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. „Ich hoffe, ihr entschuldigt das", sagte etwas kleinlaut, „aber ihn jetzt dorthin zu lassen wäre... unklug gewesen." Er stand auf, verzauberte das Flohpulverschälchen so, dass niemand mehr heran kam und nahm James seinen Zauberstab ab. Dann hob er den Fluch auf und wappnete sich gegen einen Wutausbruch, der nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

„BIST DU WAHNSINNIG?", schrie James und zeigte Hände fuchtelnd auf die Flammen. „ICH - MUSS - ZU - DAD! ER LIEGT IM STERBEN UND ICH SOLL HIER SITZEN? VERGISS ES! UND WER GIBT DIR DAS RECHT, MIR MEINEN ZAUBERSTAB ABZUNEHMEN?"

James raste vor Verzweiflung und Angst, er konnte, wollte, durfte nicht hier bleiben! Sirius - woher kam plötzlich Sirius? Er sollte gefälligst aufhören, ihn fest zu halten und anzuschreien! Er schrie und fluchte und plötzlich waren da Tränen und er sackte zusammen. Weinend saß er auf dem Fußboden, nahm nichts und niemanden mehr wahr und die Welt versank in Dunkelheit. Statt der tobenden Wut war in ihm nur noch Stille und Leere, die auch Lily mit tröstenden Worten nicht füllen konnte und aus der auch Sirius ihn nicht heraus ziehen konnte. Er zitterte, er weinte, er schrie. Doch es half nichts, sein Vater rang mit dem Leben und er konnte nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas an seinen Lippen, er konnte nicht genau sagen was, hatte aber auch keine Kraft sich dagegen zu wehren. Auch als etwas in seinen Mund lief schaffte er es nicht es auszuspuken, sondern schluckte automatisch. Langsam merkte er, wie das zittern nach ließ, seine Lider schwer wurden und er in einen Traumlosen Schlaf sank.

Mit zitternden Händen ließ Leyah die Phiole sinken, als James schlafend auf den Boden sank. Die Szene im Zimmer sah nach einem furchtbaren Streit aus, dabei hatte kaum jemand etwas gesagt. Sie seufzte, als Remus auf sie zutrat.

„Ich bringe ihn nach oben", sagte er und blickte kurz zu Beccy und nickte, er würde wieder kommen. Die anderen begannen derweil, aufzuräumen, es war klar, dass Claire diese Nacht im St. Mungos verbringen würde - und diese zusammen mit Liam hoffentlich überstand. Morgen früh konnte man weiter sehen.

Und während Remus James in sein Schlafzimmer schweben ließ, schienen Sirius' Herz und Seele aufzuschreien vor Pein. Mit versteinerter Miene starrte er auf seine angezogenen Knie, wagte es nicht, ein Wort zu sagen, er wusste, er konnte seiner Stimme nicht trauen.

Auch Harry war geschockt und fragte sich, ob dies der Tag war, an dem er seinen Großvater verloren hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie sie gestorben waren, wusste nur, dass er ihn verlieren würde. Kurz schluckte er und sah schüchtern auf. Er blickte zu den anderen, die alle ziemlich geschockt aussahen und fragte sich, wer von ihnen überleben würde, er wusste, die meisten waren in seiner Zeit tot, aber er wollte etwas ändern, wollte das alle überlebten und wollte dafür alles tun.

Sein Blick fiel auf Sirius und er fragte sich, ob er wirklich in Askaban landen würde. Aber als er den Blick seines Paten sah, verschwanden diese Gedanken. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte bei dem jungen Black. „Sirius? Magst du mit mir raus gehen? Ich würde gerne etwas frische Luft schnappen, möchte aber nicht alleine gehen", sagte er leise um die anderen nicht zu erschrecken, weil plötzlich jemand die bleierne Stille durchbrach.

Sirius sah überrascht auf, erkannte die unausgesprochene Bitte in Harrys Augen und nickte. Nach einander betraten sie die Veranda und holten fast gleichzeitig tief Luft, was beiden kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

„Lass uns ein Stück gehen", sagte Harry und verließ dicht gefolgt von Sirius die Terrasse. Schweigend liefen sie durch den großen, Parkähnlichen Garten in Potter Manor.

„Was ist los Sirius?", fragte Harry nach einem Moment unvermittelt. Verwirrt sah dieser zur Seite.

„Das weißt du doch, Liam...", fing Sirius an, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen. Er wollte es nicht noch einmal ausgesprochen hören, kamen doch sofort die Gedanken wieder, ob dies die Nacht war, in welcher er in sein nächstes großes Abenteuer ging.

„Das weiß ich, aber dich bedrückt auch noch etwas anderes. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen und auch sagt es mir mein Gefühl. Ich würde gerne wissen was es ist, was dich außerdem noch belastet?" Sie waren stehen geblieben, standen nun am Ufer eines kleinen Sees welcher am Ende des Gartens lag.

Sirius blickte auf die leicht gekräuselte Oberfläche, die ihn an den Schwarzen See in Hogwarts erinnerte. Sofort waren die Bilder wieder da, die Worte. Die Verachtung in Regulus' Blick und die Verletztheit in seiner Stimme. Es war nicht einmal Hass gewesen, es war nur der verzweifelte Versuch eines Kindes, sich gegen den älteren Bruder zu behaupten, ein Kampf, den er nur mit Hilfe der Dunklen Seite hatte gewinnen können in dem er zum kompletten Gegenteil dessen wurde, was Sirius ausmachte.

Unsicher sah dieser Harry nun an, was sollte er antworten? Plötzlich fragte er sich, ob Harry wusste, was mit seinem Bruder passieren würde, ob er in zwanzig Jahren noch lebte? Doch eigentlich wusste er die Antwort...

Er schluckte, bückte sich nach einem Kieselstein und warf ihn mit einem lauten Platsch ins Wasser. „Als wir... erfahren haben, dass es in London einen Angriff gab, bin ich mit Chris über die Länderein spaziert, vielleicht um Abschied zu nehmen, einen freien Kopf zu bekommen, etwas in die Richtung. Aber dann traf ich... Reg." Seine Stimme klang dunkel und traurig, nichts war mehr von dem bitteren, verachtenden Ton geblieben, in dem er sonst über seinen Bruder gesprochen hatte.

Harry hörte Sirius genau zu und die Art, wie dieser nun den Namen seines Bruders aussprach, ließ ihn noch genauer hinhören. Seit wann klang sein Pate so... traurig, als würde er etwas bedauern, was mit Regulus zusammen hing? „Was ist dann passiert?", fragte er daher vorsichtig, nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort hören wollte.

„Ich habe... ich wollte...", in einer hilflosen Geste warf Sirius die Arme in die Luft. „Ich wollte ihm helfen, verdammt! Ihn irgendwie da raus holen, er ist erst sechzehn! Und er ist dabei, seine Seele an einen Wahnsinnigen zu verkaufen. Aber alles, was ich erreicht habe, war ein ‚Lebe wohl!' und das für immer. Scheiße Harry, ich kann ihm... nicht einmal böse sein für das, was er getan hat, in der Hinsicht bin ich doch zu sehr ein Black."

Harry sah Sirius irritiert an, verstand nicht wirklich, was dieser sagen wollte. „Was meinst du damit? Und wieso macht dich das so fertig, wo es dich sonst kaum berührt hat, wenn ihr an einander geraten seid?"

Sirius seufzte, er fühlte sich so verdammt schuldig, als hätte er Regulus selbst die Todessermaske aufgezwungen. Aber er fand keine Worte, es zu erklären, wie auch? Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war sein gesamtes Selbstbild zusammen gestürzt und er versuchte panisch, sich an den Resten festzuklammern.

„Er hat... er sagte... er hat mir klar gemacht, dass der Schatten seines großen Bruders ihn selbst in den Schatten getrieben hat", sagte er mit leiser Stimme und wusste nicht, ob er das jetzt Harry oder sich selbst versuchte zu erklären.

Harry wusste im ersten Moment nicht was er sagen sollte. Er hatte gewusst, dass Sirius seinen Bruder nie vergessen hatte, ihn immer geliebt hatte egal, was gewesen war, auch wenn er es nie direkt gesagt hatte. Aber alleine wie er Harry damals den Namen seines Bruders auf dem Wandteppich der Blacks gezeigt hatte, hatte Harry dies deutlich gemacht. Harry seufzte.

„Dich trifft keine Schuld an seiner Entscheidung, Sirius. Auch er hätte dem entfliehen können. Du hättest dich um ihn gekümmert, würdest es auch jetzt tun, das zeigt der Schritt, den du auf ihn zugegangen bist. Aber er will diesen Weg gehen, sonst würde er das nicht tun. Jeder Mensch muss seine eigenen Entscheidungen im Leben treffen", sagte er leise, nicht wissend, ob es Sirius helfen würde was er da sagte. Er überlegte, ob er Sirius erzählen sollte, dass Regulus in seiner Zeit noch den Weg auf die weiße Seite gefunden hatte und dadurch sein Leben hatte lassen müssen. Würde ihm das helfen? Oder würden die Selbstvorwürfe seines Paten dadurch nur noch größer werden? Wieder entwich ihm ein Seufzen.

Sirius schüttelte entscheiden den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin Schuld. Hätte mich mehr um ihn bemühen müssen, hätte ihm früher deutlich machen sollen, dass ich ihm helfe, dass ich zu ihm stehe, dass er mein kleiner Bruder ist und immer bleiben wird, aber was habe ich gemacht? Ich hab mich nur über ihn lustig gemacht, hab ihn wie auch die anderen Slytherins behandelt. Aber er ist nicht irgendein Slytherin, er ist mein kleiner Bruder. Ich hab es all die Jahre über ignoriert, kein Wunder, dass er sich nicht von mir helfen lässt", meinte er und senkte den Blick. Er fühlte sich so hilflos, wollte Regulus so gerne helfen, wusste aber nicht wie. Er war machtlos. Wütend trat er gegen einen Stein, der am Seeufer lag. Mit einem lauten Platschen landete er im Wasser. Kurz seufzte Sirius, bevor er seinen Blick Harry zuwandte.

„Was… was geschieht mit ihm in deiner Zeit", fragte er leise, nicht genau wissend, ob er das wirklich hören wollte. Er hatte Angst davor, dass sein Bruder vielleicht nicht mehr leben würde, womöglich getötet von jemandem den er kannte oder er an dem Tod von einem seiner Freunde Schuld sein könnte. Er wusste nicht, wie er dann mit diesem Wissen umgehen sollte.

Harry zögerte einen Moment mit seiner Antwort. Hatten sie an diesem Tag nicht schon genug schreckliche Nachrichten bekommen? Sollte er Sirius nun noch eine überbringen? Aber war es überhaupt eine, wenn er ihm sagte, dass Regulus die Seite gewechselt hatte und sogar versucht hatte dabei zu helfen Voldemort wieder sterblich zu machen? Er sah kurz hinauf in den schwarzen Nachthimmel, sah zum Sternbild des Löwens, welches heute besonders hell zu leuchten schien. Harry sah wieder hinunter zu Sirius und bemerkte, dass auch dieser seinen Blick in den Himmel gerichtet hatte.

„Er leuchtet heute besonders hell, oder? Als ob er uns etwas mitteilen möchte", murmelte Sirius leise und sah wieder zu Harry. Es lag etwas bittendes, fast schon flehendes in seinen Augen.

Der Zeitreisende seufzte kurz. „Er erkennt bald, dass Voldemort nicht der richtige Weg ist", begann Harry zu erzählen. „Er kommt hinter Voldemorts Geheimnis mit den Horkruxen und sieht, was Voldemort wirklich ist. Er findet auch einen Horkrux, holt ihn aus seinem Versteck. Er schafft es aber nicht ihn zu zerstören. Er wird…", Harry schluckte und senkte kurz den Blick, bevor er Sirius wieder in die Augen sah, „Voldemort kommt ihm auf die Schliche und jagt ihn und findet ihn schließlich." Den Rest ließ Harry offen, Sirius würde auch so verstehen. Es war bekannt, was der dunkle Lord mit Anhängern tat, die ihn verrieten, so war er nicht gezwungen dies auszusprechen.

„Ich hoffe wir schaffen es, auch ihn zu retten", sagte er und sah noch einmal hinauf zu dem Stern, welchem sein Bruder den Namen gegeben hatte. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber irgendwie beruhigte es Sirius auf seltsame Weise zu wissen, dass Regulus noch von alleine erkannte, welches die richtige Seite in diesem Krieg war.

„Weißt du was ich merkwürdig finde?", meinte Sirius und lächelte leicht.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, was?", wollte er wissen und zog Sirius mit sich. Er wollte sich etwas bewegen und da war ein Spaziergang durch den großen und wunderschönen Garten seiner Großeltern genau das Richtige.

„Regulus hat mir vorhin an den Kopf geworfen, dass er mich beneidet für alles was ich bin. Was er aber nicht weiß ist, dass ich ihn ebenso beneidet habe. Ja, ich bin der Erstgeborene, aber so hatte ich den Druck die Familie würdig zu vertreten als Kind, ich musste das Aushängeschild sein, etwas, was ich nie wollte. Ich wurde für die kleinsten Fehltritte bestraft, während man sie Regulus hat durchgehen lassen. Er war der kleine König, der Prinz", Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Es war schon merkwürdig wie sehr Namen manches Mal zu den Menschen passten.

„Das Leben eines anderen ist immer schöner, besser und interessanter als das, was man selbst führt", meinte Harry.

Sirius nickte seufzend. „Lass uns zurück zu den anderen, bevor sie sich noch Sorgen um uns machen."

***

Während Harry und Sirius durch den Parkähnlichen Garten in Potter Manor spazierten, saß Claire schon seit Stunden in dem kleinen Krankenzimmer in welchem Liam und Patrick lagen. Sie hatte ihren Stuhl zwischen die Betten ihres Mannes und dessen besten Freund geschoben und sprach immer wieder leise zu ihnen, dass sie kämpfen sollten, dass sie Leyah die Kinder und sie nicht verlassen konnten, dass sie sie brauchten. Es beängstigte Claire immer noch zu sehen, wie gleichmäßig sich die Brust ihres Mannes unter dem Beatmungszauber hob und senkte. Es zeigte ihr nur zu deutlich, wie schlecht es Liam ging, schürte ihre Angst ihn zu verlieren.

„Liam!", hörte sie auf einmal die laute, erschrockene Stimme Patricks, welcher plötzlich senkrecht in seinem Bett saß und sich orientierungslos umsah, bis er Claire und Liam im Bett neben sich sah. Der Ire war weiß wie die Wand.

Claire stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und trat an das Bett von Patrick. „Schhhht", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. „Liam liegt da neben dir. Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend", sagte Claire und sah kurz zum Bett ihres Mannes.

Patrick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, etwas stimmt nicht… Er… Er entgleitet mir", flüsterte er und sah mit schreckensweiten Augen zu seinem Partner, besten Freund, seinem Soultwin.

Claire schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es geht ihm schon besser, ein Heiler war eben da."

Wieder schüttelte der Ire den Kopf, als plötzlich ein lauter, lang anhaltender Ton das Krankenzimmer erfüllte.


	99. Lebenskampf

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_es tut uns furchtbar leid, aber dies ist das letzte, vorrätige Kapitel. Wir kommen einfach nicht zum Schreiben, hoffen aber, dass sich dies jeder Zeit ändert, Destiny wird weiter geschrieben! _

_Nun aber lassen wir euch nicht länger im Unwissen, viel Spaß bei Kapitel 98,_

_Cas und vojka _

_**Kapitel 98**_

**Lebenskampf **

Claire wurde blass. „Liam? _Liam_!", rief sie verzweifelt, doch dieser rührte sich nicht, nur das gleichmäßige Pumpen der Lungen war zu sehen, was Claire um den Verstand brachte.

Der Ton schien sich direkt in ihrer Seele zu fressen, während sie unter Tränen Liam anflehte, aufzuwachen.

Patrick war zunächst wie erstarrt, nein, das konnte, durfte einfach nicht sein! Nicht Liam, nicht… nicht der Mensch, der seine Seele vervollständigte. Dann war auch er verloren… .

Seine eigenen Verletzungen beachtete er nicht, alles war auf den Mann im Bett neben sich gerichtet, den er nun nicht mehr spüren konnte. Da war nur noch ein dunkles, schwarzes Loch, schmerzhafte Leere, die Patrick mit aller Macht erfasste.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, dabei mochten es nur Sekunden gewesen sein, bis zwei Heiler in das Zimmer stürmten. Sie wiesen Claire an, Abstand von ihrem Mann zu halten und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Liams Körper. Claire zitterte am ganzen Körper, ließ jedoch Liams Hand los, sie wollte den Heilern nicht im Weg stehen.

Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und ließ sich gegen den nun sitzenden Patrick sinken, der sie umarmte und obwohl er starr vor Angst war, war sie dankbar, dass er in diesem Moment für sie da war.

„Nein", flüsterte Claire, „Bitte Merlin, nein…"

Patricks Griff wurde stärker, während Liams Körper zuckte unter den Wiederbelebungszaubern der Heiler. Sein Herz schien doppelt so hart zu schlagen, wie sonst, als wolle es Liams Herzschlag kompensieren. Claires Beine drohten jeden Moment nach zu geben, während er auf der Kante seines Bettes saß und sie von hinten im Arm hielt. In ihm war alles erstarrt, er merkte nicht einmal, dass er noch atmete und seine Augen waren starr auf seinen Freund gerichtet, um dessen Leben sie gerade alle gemeinsam kämpften.

„Cónóidh tú", murmelte er leise und schien es in Gedanken direkt an Liam zu senden. _Du wirst leben_.

Beim nächsten Atemzug erstarb der Alarmton, die Heiler atmeten erleichtert auf. „Gerade noch einmal gut gegangen", sagten sie und wandten sich nun Patrick und Claire zu, die nun nichts mehr halten konnte.

„Ihr Mann hat einen starken Lebenswillen, Lady Gryffindor-Potter", sagte ein Heiler mit dunklen Haaren und Claire war erstaunt, dass der Mann ihren offiziellen Titel so selbst verständlich aussprach wie das sonst übliche _Misses_.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte sie erleichtert, während Patrick seine Sprache immer noch nicht wieder gefunden hatte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, das Zittern zu kontrollieren, dass ihn plötzlich einholte. Er atmete heftig und es drehte sich alles. Als seine Hand von der Bettkante abrutschte, spürte er, wie er aufgefangen wurde und jemand ihm half, sich auf das Bett zurück zu legen.

„Cónóidh tú", wiederholte er leise, ehe ihm die Augen zu fielen und er keine zwei Sekunden später eingeschlafen war.

Claire atmete tief durch, als sie langsam die Kontrolle über ihren Körper wieder gewann. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich an Liams Bett, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und strich ihm über die Wange.

Er war zurück gekehrt und hoffte aus tiefster Seele, dass er es auch bleiben würde. Auch Patricks Atem ging nun ruhig und gleichmäßig, sein Gesicht war nicht mehr ganz so blass wie noch vor ein paar Minuten.

Sie strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, erhob sich dann kurz und hob dann ihren Zauberstab, den man ihr als Lady Gryffindor-Potter gelassen hatte. Schnell beschwor sie einen Patronus herauf und sandte ihn in Richtung Potter Manor, ehe sie sich neben Liam kuschelte und ebenfalls die Augen schloss.

***

Müde und besorgt saß die Gruppe Wartender im Salon des Wohnzimmers. Es war sehr ruhig, alles was man hörte, war das leise Knacken des Feuers und der Regen, welcher gegen die Fenster prasselte. Es war schon seltsam, wie schnell das Wetter sich ändern konnte. War vor ein paar Stunden noch eine Sternklare Nacht gewesen, regnete es nun in Strömen. Es war fast so, als würde der Himmel über die vielen Opfer am Piccadilly Circus weinen.

Beccy saß zwischen Remus und ihrer Mutter, während die anderen Freunde, sowie Dave und Sam ebenfalls stumm warteten. Es gab nichts zu sagen, jedes Wort wirkte zerstörerisch, sie konnten nur hoffen, dass alles gut ging. Lily hielt auf der einen Seite Harrys Hand und auf der anderen Remus', während Harry wiederum Ginny festhielt und diese schließlich Sirius' Hand ergriffen hatte, weiter ging es mit Chris, Peter und schließlich Amy. Sie bildeten eine Kette aus Freundschaft und Liebe und hofften, dass dieses Band besonders James, Liam und Claire, sowie Patrick und auch Leyah die Kraft gab, die sie brauchten.

Leyah hatte eigentlich ins Krankenhaus zurück kehren wollen, doch nach James' Reaktion war sie geblieben. Nicht, dass sie Dave und Sam nicht traute, aber gegen neun verzweifelte jugendliche Zauberer und Hexen hätten sie nur wenig Chance, sollten sie versuchen, sie aufzuhalten.

Plötzlich erschien ein Lichtblitz im Zimmer und erhellte das Halbdunkel, die wartenden schraken auf. Kurz darauf blickten alle gebannt zu einen leuchtenden Einhorn, welches mitten im Zimmer stand und schließlich den Mund öffnete, um mit Claires Stimme zu sprechen.

WPatrick geht es gut, er war kurz wach und schläft nun ruhig weiter. Liam bekommt auch langsam wieder Farbe im Gesicht. Geht schlafen und kommt bitte nicht alle morgen hier her, es reicht, wenn Leyah, Beccy und James kommen. Ihr anderen könnt die Beiden in den nächsten Tagen besuchen."

Das Einhorn verneigte sich kurz und löste sich dann auf, als ein erleichtertes Aufatmen durch die Runde ging.

„Merlin sei dank", murmelte Leyah und schloss für wenige Sekunden die Augen. Sie war froh, dass die Kinder nicht gesehen hatten, in was für einer Verfassung die beiden Männer waren und war dankbar, dass Claire ihnen einen Patronus geschickt hatte.

Beccy ließ sich in Remus' Arme sinken und nach und nach erhoben sich alle, um in ihre Betten zu fallen, es war schließlich bereits nach drei Uhr nachts. Ohne viele Worte, die vielleicht die Hoffnung zu zerstört hätten, gingen sie in ihre Betten, kuschelten sich eng an ihre Partner und warteten auf den Morgen, der sie aus den grausamen Fängen dieser Nacht entlassen würde.

***

Die Sonne kitzelte ihn an der Nase, so dass er sie kraus zog. Er grummelte leicht, wollte nicht aufwachen, war er doch noch so müde. Aber plötzlich kehrten die Gedanken an den letzten Abend zurück_. Liam. Angriff. Verletzt. St. Mungos. Lebensgefahr_. Senkrecht saß er im Bett und sah sich hektisch um. Warum lag er in seinem Bett? Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, bis ihm klar wurde, dass sie ihm einen Schlaftrank gegeben hatten. James spürte eine Hand auf seinem Rücken und drehte sich um und blickte in die verschlafenen Augen Lilys.

„Wie konntet ihr das tun?!", funkelte er sie an und blitzte sie aus wütenden Augen an.

„James, beruhige dich doch bitte-", sagte Lily leise und lächelte ihren Verlobten an.

„Beruhigen? Ich soll mich beruhigen? Mein Vater liegt im Sterben und ihr habt nichts besseres zu tun, als mich ruhig zu stellen, was ist, wenn er letzte Nacht gestorben ist? Euch scheint es ja alle nicht zu interessieren, oder warum liegt ihr so ruhig in euren Betten?", wollte er aufgebracht wissen.

Lily blinzelte, während James schon aus dem Bett sprang um sich anzuziehen. „Weil deine Mum gestern Nacht einen Patronus schickte, dass alles soweit in Ordnung wäre und wir schlafen sollten und du, Beccy und Leyah heute ins Krankenhaus dürft. Darum haben wir uns hingelegt und nicht die Nacht durchwacht. Und dich ruhig gestellt haben wir, um dich vor Schlimmerem als einem totalen Zusammenbruch zu bewahren. Denn den hattest du bereits vor dem Kamin."

James sah Lily mit großen Augen an, ehe er die Worte begriffen hatte. Dann seufzte er und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Entschuldige, ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren sollen. Ich werde… jetzt nach unten gehen und sehen, ob Leyah schon wach ist." Er schluckte, am liebsten wollte er sofort ins Mungo's, aber er zwang sich, sich zusammen zu reißen und einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu tun.

***

Die Flammen eines der Kamine des St. Mungos Hospitals färbten sich grün und drei Personen traten aus diesem. „Wo liegt er?", fragte James und sah sich hektisch um, als würden irgendwo in der Eingangshalle Hinweisschilder stehen, die den Weg zum Zimmer seines Vaters und Paten zeigten.

Leyah sah sich prüfend um, doch noch kam niemand aufgeregt auf sie zugestürmt, so führte sie James und Beccy schnell durch die wartenden Menschen, ehe man sie noch entdeckte. Der Sohn des Lords wäre sicherlich ein gefundenes Fressen für die Reporter, die sich in den Nischen versteckten. Als sie die Sicherheitstür hinter sich gelassen hatten, atmete sie auf, James und Beccy jedoch wurden immer nervöser. Sie hatten einander an den Händen gefasst, ein Anblick, der Leyah rührte. Für einen Moment sah sie nicht die beiden Erwachsenen, sondern die Kinder vor sich, die sie Hand in Hand strahlend anblickten.

„Es ist das Zimmer mit dem - ", doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn James hatte Beccy hinter sich her gezogen und verhandelte mit dem Wachposten - kein geringerer als Fudge, wie schon am Vortag - er möge ihn einlassen.

„Jetzt gehen Sie endlich zur Seite, Sie dummer Mann, ich wünsche sofort meinen Vater zu sehen", sagte James und blitzte den leicht verdatterten Mann vor sich wütend an. Er hatte sich etwas grader hingestellt, strahlte in diesem Moment eine Entschlossenheit, ja vielleicht auch Macht aus, dass Fudge sofort zur Seite trat, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte und den jungen Mann und seine zwei Begleiterinnen einließ. „Geht doch", grummelte James und sah Fudge noch einmal flüchtig an, bevor er das Zimmer betrat.

Sein Herz stockte kurz bei dem Anblick. Lag sein sonst so starker und unverwüstlicher Vater doch dort im Bett und wirkte auf einmal so zerbrechlich und verletzlich, wie James es noch nie gesehen hatte. Natürlich war sein Vater bei Einsätzen schon verletzt worden, aber noch nie so schwer wie es nun den Anschein hatte.

Claire sah auf, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. „James!", hauchte sie erleichtert, ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest. James schossen Tränen in die Augen, seine Mutter wirkte so klein und kraftlos, er hatte ihr Zittern wohl gespürt. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen und hatten einen schmerzhaften Ausdruck angenommen, den James niemals vergessen würde. Noch einmal drückte er Beccys Hand und ging dann mit weichen Knien auf Liams Bett zu. Die schwarzen Haare waren unter einem Verband verschwunden, das Gesicht wirkte blass und hier und da waren noch ein paar Kratzer oder kleinere Wunden zu sehen. Die Hände waren ebenfalls in Mullbinden eingewickelt und James hatte eher das Gefühl, einer Puppe gegenüber zu stehen als seinem stets so starken und vor Kraft strotzendem Vater.

Gedankenverloren setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl, er wagte es kaum zu blinzeln, um keine Sekunde zu verpassen. „Dad?", flüsterte er, als fürchtete er, ihn zu wecken. „Dad, ich... ich bin da." Unsicher sah er seine Mutter an, die mit Tränen in den Augen nickte, dann blickte er wieder in das schlafende Gesicht Liams. Sein Blick streifte den Armreif, den sein Vater am Handgelenk knapp über dem Verband trug, vorsichtig, als sei er zerbrechlich, berührte James den Stein in der Mitte, fuhr die hellblauen Linien nach, die den weiß-grauen Stein durchzogen.

Er blinzelte und sah dann auf seinen eigenen Reif, den er um sein Handgelenk trug. Sein Stein war ein Opal, der von weiß bis schwarz etliche Graustufen einnehmen konnte. Normalerweise war der Stein eher hell mit dunklen Filamenten durchzogen, doch nun war er beinahe komplett schwarz. James wusste, dass der Stein auch Stimmungen widerspiegelte, so wunderte ihn dieses Phänomen nicht sehr. Fragend sah er Claire an, die neben ihm saß.

„Wofür... was für Eigenschaften hat Dads Stein?"

Claire lächelte leicht und trat nun gänzlich zu ihrem Sohn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Er steht für Reinheit und Nächstenliebe, aber der Chalchedon ist auch der Stein des Redners."

James lachte kurz auf. „Dann passt er zweifellos zu Dad", sagte er, wurde aber wieder ernst, als er in das weiße Gesicht seines Vaters sah. „Wird er wieder gesund, Mum?" Er wusste nicht genau, ob er wirklich eine Antwort auf diese Frage haben wollte, hatte Angst, dass sie negativ ausfallen würde, wusste er doch nicht wann und wie Liam in Harrys Zeitlinie gestorben war. War es vielleicht sogar in dieser Situation gewesen? Oder war sie schon geändert, dadurch dass sie diese Schmuckstücke trugen, welche sie bei Harry wohl nicht getragen hatten, wenn Godric seinen Vater auf diese Idee gebracht hatte.

Diese Fragen stellte er sich schon seit er am Morgen aufgewacht war und unruhig durchs Haus gelaufen war in der Hoffnung, dass sie bald ins Krankenhaus aufbrechen würden. Er wollte es nicht denken, aber doch trat dieser Gedanke immer wieder in den Vordergrund.

Claire nickte, was James, der seinen Blick nicht von Liams Gesicht genommen hatte, allerdings nicht sah, so sprach sie schließlich doch noch. „Ja, er wird wieder gesund, auch wenn es einige Zeit dauern wird", sie atmete einmal tief durch, auch sie hatte sich die selben Fragen wie James gestellt, ohne dass sie wusste, dass sie ihren Sohn ebenso quälten. Sie hatte die halbe Nacht wach gelegen in der Angst, dass das Herz des Mannes, den sie sehr liebte, wieder stehen bleiben würde.

Beccy indes hatte sich an Patricks Bett gesetzt und hielt seine Hand. Ihr Vater sah müde und abgekämpft aus, aber als er die Augen blinzelnd öffnete und sie dann anlächelte, strahlte die junge Irin und drückte seine Hand.

„Hey, Dad", sagte sie leise und war froh, ihren Vater wach zu sehen. Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit und der Klumpen in ihrem Magen, wurde etwas leichter.

„Hey meine Banphrionsa", murmelte er schwach und erwiderte ihren Händedruck sanft. Beccy lächelte, in solchen Momenten war sie gern seine kleine Prinzessin.

Leyah hatte sich hinter ihre Tochter gestellt, wie es Claire bei James getan hatte und sah lächelnd auf ihren Mann. Sie war froh, dass er wach war und auch schon etwas besser als gestern aussah. „Wie gehts dir?", fragte sie besorgt und liebevoll.

Patrick lächelte leicht. „Gut", sagte er und sah kurz zum Bett seines besten Freundes. Dieser Anblick ließ das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht etwas gefrieren, besonders als er an die letzte Nacht dachte, wo Liam mit seinem Leben gekämpft hatte, wo er diesen so plötzlich nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, als würde ein Teil von ihm mit sterben, es war etwas, was er nie wieder fühlen wollte. Umso glücklicher war er, dass er ihn nun wieder etwas besser spüren konnte, er wieder präsenter war.

Dies gab ihm etwas Ruhe, so dass er auch sein leichtes Lächeln wieder fand als er den Blick von Liam wieder auf seine Frau und seine Tochter richtete. „Ihr seht müde aus, ihr solltet mehr schlafen", meinte er und blickte seine kleine Familie nun seinerseits besorgt an.

Beccy senkte kurz den Kopf, außer James hatte vermutlich niemand geschlafen in der letzten Nacht. Und dieser auch nur, weil man ihn gezwungen hatte. „Sorg dich lieber um dich selbst und sieh zu, dass du auf die Beine kommst, wir passen auf uns auf", sagte sie und versuchte ein Lächeln. Sie blickte kurz zu James, welcher zusammen gesunken am Bett seines Vaters saß und doch so sehr versuchte, stark zu sein. Sie seufzte, sie konnte ihm nicht helfen. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Armreif ihres Vaters. „Als hättet ihr es geahnt", murmelte sie und strich darüber.

Patrick folgte ihren Augen und hob den Arm ein Stück, um den Reif nun selbst zu betrachten. „Ja, da hast du vermutlich Recht. Dank Godric wurde Liam direkt hierher teleportiert, anstatt dort zu..." Er wurde blass und für einen Augenblick von Sekunden nur trat Panik in seine Augen. Doch er schluckte und riss sich zusammen, das wollte er seiner Tochter nicht antun.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr da seid", sagte er und drückte Beccys und Leyahs Hände. Er hoffte aus ganzem Herzen, dass auch Liam bald wieder aufwachen würde. Er wieder so lebendig und stark sein würde, wie er seinen besten Freund kannte.

***

Während Beccy, James und Leyah sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus machten, saßen die restlichen Bewohner Potters Manors schweigend im Speisezimmer vor einem reichhaltig gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Aber keiner schien sonderlichen Appetit zu haben, auf das, was die Hauselfen mit soviel Liebe zubereitet hatten, denn entweder waren die Teller komplett leer oder aber das, was sich darauf befand wurde nur abwesend hin und her geschoben.

Auch Harry saß mit gesenktem Kopf am Tisch, der Teller vor ihm war leer. Sein Magen schien aus einem einzigen Klumpen zu bestehen, der sich erst lockern würde, wenn James, Beccy und Leyah wieder zurück waren - und, wenn es Liam und auch Patrick besser ging. Doch innerlich rechnete er jede Sekunde mit der schlimmsten Nachricht und jegliche Zuversicht, die er sich die letzten Monate über aufgebaut hatte, schien in sich zusammen zu stürzen. Noch mehr Menschen, die starben, weil es ihn gab. Noch mehr Schmerz, den niemand heilen konnte. Wann würde das ganze endlich ein Ende haben? Als er vorsichtig aufsah und die schmerzlichen Ausdrücke in den Gesichtern seiner Freunde erkannte, hielt er es nicht länger aus, stand auf und verließ den Raum in Richtung Garten.

Plötzlich erklang ein leises Plopp neben ihnen, als ein Hauself erschien und der verdutzten Amy einen Brief überreichte. Diese wurde blass, als sie ihn gelesen hatte.

„Oh nein", murmelte sie und sah Peter bestürzt an. „Meine Eltern wollen, dass ich nach Hause komme, sie wollen… sie wollen das Land verlassen."

Peters Augen wurden groß. „Wirst du… mit fliehen?", fragte er mit plötzlich krächzender Stimme, sein Herz schlug plötzlich noch schwerer als ohnehin schon.

Amy schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde wieder kommen, aber ich möchte mich… von ihnen verabschieden und sie sicher wissen. Es tut mir leid, ich… muss…" Sie brach ab, stand dann auf und ging nach oben, um ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, sie wollte ihren Freund jetzt nicht allein lassen, ebenso wenig wie ihre Eltern. Sie musste sich entscheiden und wusste, was sie auch tat, es war die falsche Entscheidung.

Gerade, als sie ihren Koffer öffnete, um die spärlichen Dinge wieder einzupacken, die sie am Abend vorher daraus entnommen hatte, stand Peter in der Tür.

„Du wirst doch wieder kommen, oder?"

Sie hatte ihn nie so ernst gesehen. So traurig. Zögernd ging sie auf ihn zu. „Das werde ich, Pete, versprochen."

Peter schluckte, er wollte nicht, dass sie ging, sie sollte ihn nicht allein lassen, nicht jetzt, wo er sie wirklich brauchte. In ihren Augen stand eine solche Unsicherheit geschrieben, dass er beherzt auf sie zuging und fest umarmte. „Pass auf dich auf, Amy", murmelte er an ihrem Hals, ehe er sie küsste und am liebsten niemals mehr los gelassen hätte. Aber er wusste, er musste sie gehen lassen, so sehr es auch schmerzte.

„Schreib mir nicht", sagte er leise, jedes Wort tat weh. „Sie könnten die Briefe abfangen, und…" Er brach ab, die Vorstellung, dass sie in die Hände der Todesser fiel, war grausam und ließ ihn sich regelrecht verkrampfen.

Schweigend nickte sie, wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte, sie hatte keine Worte mehr. Ihre Freunde, bis auf Harry und Lily, welche Harry nach gegangen war, standen in der Eingangshalle und umarmten sie einer nach dem anderen. Zuletzt stand sie wieder vor Peter, sah ihn traurig an.

Vorsichtig trat er auf sie zu, wischte eine Träne von ihrer Wange. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise und küsste sie. „Und nun geh." Plötzlich wollte er nur noch, dass sie fort war, damit der Augenblick der Trennung endlich vorüber war.

* * *

Harry hörte, wie jemand die Stufen hinauf stieg, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Als er Lilys Stimme hörte, verbarg er sein Gesicht kurz in den Händen, wusste nicht, ob er froh war, dass sie da war, oder ob er sie wieder fort schicken sollte. In ihm war nur Leere und ein Gefühl der Schuld, welches alles verzehrte. Genau das war es, was er so sehr befürchtet hatte. Nun lag wieder jemand von seiner Familie im Sterben und er konnte nichts tun.

„Harry?", fragte Lily leise, er reagierte jedoch nicht. Sie wusste nicht, ob er sie überhaupt wahr nahm, als sie jedoch ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte, zuckte er zusammen wie unter einem Schlag. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht - ", setzte sie an, brach jedoch ab, sie die Tränen sah, die auf seiner Wange glitzerten.

„Harry, nicht doch", sagte sie leise und setzte sich neben ihn, ohne ihn jedoch erneut zu berühren. Doch Harry schwieg und nach einer Weile fragte sie: „Was geht dir durch den Kopf?" Sie wusste nicht, ob sie selbst die Kraft für ein solches Gespräch hatte, aber für Harry würde sich diese Kraft nehmen.

Harry ließ den Kopf sinken, er hatte diese Frage befürchtet. „Es ist meine Schuld", flüsterte er, hob jedoch den Kopf, als Lily ihm widersprechen wollte. „Nein bitte, lass mich ausreden. Alle Menschen, die mir bisher etwas bedeuteten, fanden den Tod. Abgesehen von Ginny, Ron und Hermine sind schon so viele Menschen gestorben, weil es mich gibt und auch in der Vergangenheit scheint dies kein Ende zu nehmen. Wenn... wenn ich nicht wäre, hätten sie vielleicht nie das Erbe Gryffindors angetreten und Liam wäre nie Lord geworden und so in den Mittelpunkt gerückt, wie nun. Er steht als Auror schon genug in der Schusslinie... und jetzt liegt er dort im Mungo's und..." Weiter schaffte er es nicht zu sprechen, als seine Stimme ihm versagte. Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf, ließ es diesmal zu, dass Lily ihn umarmte.

Lily wusste im ersten Moment nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte, hielt einfach nur stumm ihren Sohn in den Armen und versuchte ihm etwas Trost zu geben. „Das ist nicht wahr, es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte sie immer wieder leise und hoffte, dass es irgendwann zu dem verzweifeltem jungen Mann durchdringen würde. Langsam schien Harry sich etwas zu beruhigen, auch hatte Lily ihre Gedanken nun ein Stück weit geordnet. „Es ist wirklich nicht deine Schuld. Sieh mal, in deiner Zeit waren Liam und Claire tot, also kannst du nicht wissen, ob es etwas mit deiner Anwesenheit zu tun hat, immerhin bist du ja noch nicht einmal geboren. Diesen Angriff hätte es sicherlich auch gegeben, wenn du nicht da wärst und Liam und auch Patrick waren schon immer Ziele der Todesser. Immerhin sind die beiden Chefs der Aurorenabteilung, sie sind Mitglieder des Phoenixordens und das waren sie auch schon vor deiner Ankunft hier. Wer sagt dir, dass nicht das der Grund ist, warum die beiden im Krankenhaus liegen.?"

Harry seufzte. „Du hast ja Recht, aber da ist immer dieses Gefühl... der Schuld. Wo ich auftauche, entsteht Schmerz und Tod... wie lange soll das noch so weiter gehen? Bis ich wieder der letzte und der einzige bin?" Seine Stimme klang nun bitter und Lily wurde wieder einmal bewusst, was Harry bereits alles durch gemacht hatte. Er hatte den Krieg bereits erlebt, den sie erst kämpfen würden. Er hatte in der Endschlacht gekämpft, die sie nun verhindern wollten. Er hatte so unendlich viel zu tragen und es schmerzte zu wissen, dass sie ihm nichts abnehmen konnte.

Aber konnte sie es ihm wirklich nicht abnehmen? Waren nicht Freunde und Familie genau dafür da, um den Schmerz eines einzelnen auf vielen Schultern zu verteilen und ihn so erträglicher zu machen? Sagte man nicht geteilter Schmerz wäre halber Schmerz?

„Wir schaffen das zusammen Harry, wir werden es schaffen, wir werden überleben und Voldemort dahin schicken wo er hingehört, in die Hölle. Du wirst bei uns aufwachsen, bei mir und deinem Dad, auch deine Großeltern werden da sein, denn Liam wird leben, es geht gar nicht anders. Er würde uns nicht einfach so alleine zurück lassen", sagte sie entschieden und wusste nicht genau, wo sie die Kraft und Sicherheit gerade her nahm, aber sie war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass sie es schaffen würden. Sie würde dafür kämpfen ihren Sohn dieses Mal aufwachsen zu sehen. Er sollte nicht noch einmal zu ihrer Schwester müssen, das würde sie verhindern, egal wie und mit welchen Mitteln.


	100. Der zweite Horkrux

**Liam**: *Den Vorhang zur Seite schiebt und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf die Bühne tritt und auf Pat wartet* „Hallo zusammen, kennt ihr uns noch?"

**vojka** hinter dem Vorhang: "Meinst du sie lassen die beiden leben? Immerhin ist es verdammt lange her" *Ängstlich zu Cassio seh*

**Patrick**: *Kurz hinter Liam die Bühne betret* *ein sehr großes, schweres Packet Pergament in den Armen halt* „Uff, das hat Cassio mir gerade in die Hand gedrückt, alles aufgelistete Entschuldigungen für die letzten Monate... will die wirklich, dass ich das alles vorlese?" *Liam entsetzt anseh*

**Cas**: *flüster* „Lange her ist gut, ich bin froh, wenn sie uns noch kennen... oder die beiden da draußen..." *unsicher zu vojka blickt und dann zur Bühne schielt*

**Liam**: *Sieht mit hochgezogner Augenbraue auf den Stapel* „Ähm, gute Frage, aber ich hoffe nicht, denn dann bekommen die Leser, die so schon so lange warten mussten das Kapitel erst morgen, da sie heute nur das Vorwort schaffen zu lesen."

**vojka**: *nickt* „Ohja, aber scheinbar haben sie zumindest die faulen Tomaten zu Hause gelassen oder sie warten darauf, dass wir auf die Bühne kommen und holen sie

erst dann raus."

**Patrick**: „Du hast Recht!" *Stapel weg kick* „Hallo auch von mir!" *Ins Publikum strahl* „Ich freue mich sehr, dass die Reihen nicht ganz leer geblieben sind wie befürchtet und noch mehr, dass wir endlich wieder hier stehen dürfen und ein Kapitel ankündigen! Das ist schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr vor gekommen und gab Stoff für reichlich Spekulationen, auch unter uns Charakteren... wenn ich euch erzähle, was James und Sirius alles für Ideen hatten... aber ich schweife ab, Entschuldigung!" *leicht verlegen wieder zur Liam sieht*

**Cas**: „Oh, keine Tomaten! Vielleicht halten sie uns auch nur für feige und freuen sich mehr, wieder etwas zu lesen als an Rache zu denken?" *hoffnungsvoll schaut* „Immerhin haben wir wieder geschrieben und sind noch immer dabei!"

**Liam**: *lacht* „Hachja, fehlt nur noch, dass du anfängst über das Wetter zu reden, wie du als Ire das so gerne machst. Aber hier noch einmal ganz deutlich. Diese Geschichte wird beendet werden, auch wenn es von Zeit zu Zeit etwas dauert. Die beiden waren nur in einem Kreativ-Tief, dass wohl so tief war, wie der Mount Everest hoch ist, wenn nicht noch höher. Aber sie schreiben, wenn auch äußerst langsam, immer weiter, weshalb wir auch nicht nur gute Nachrichten mitbringen" *zu Pat schiel und ihn stumm auf fordere, das Schlechte zu erzählen*

**vojka**: „Stimmt, wir schreiben oder versuchen es oder wie auch immer. Und vielleicht klappt unsere Hoffnung ja." *sieht Cassio lächelnd an, die nur fragend zurück sieht* „Naja ich meine, dass die Kommis, die wir hoffentlich noch bekommen, uns anspornen und motivieren

jetzt schnell und viel weiter zu schreiben und uns Kreativität gibt."

**Patrick**: „Meinst du etwa, wir Iren haben schlechtes Wetter?" *empört guckt* *räusper* „Ähm ja, denn obwohl es gerade eine Handvoll Kapitel wieder gibt, möchten die beiden Autorinnen um Geduld bitten. Es wird kein festes, wöchentliches Update haben, sie finden sich gerade in das Schreiben wieder ein und wollen nicht, dass ihr in vier Wochen wieder ohne etwas dasteht. Daher wohl zweiwöchentlich. Hoffen wir für uns alle, dass sie schnell wieder herein finden, immerhin will ich diese elenden Horkruxe endlich finden und Voldemort den Garaus machen! Dazu brauchen sie euren Ansporn, wir zählen auf euch!"

**Cas**: *zupft nervös am Vorhang* „Los Jungs, macht schneller! Die reißen euch sonst gleich das Kapitel aus der Hand... und ich glaube, Patrick kann Gedanken lesen..."

**Liam**: *nickt euphorisch* „Ohja, ihr habt es bisher immer geschafft die Autorinnen zu motivieren und deshalb haben wir armen Charaktere die Hoffnung, dass es dieses Mal auch wieder klappt, denn wie Pat schon sagte, wir wollen, dass Voldemort endlich dahin kommt wo er hingehört."

**vojka**: „Wieso meinst du er kann Gedanken lesen? *Schaut Cassio verwirrt an* „Oh und du kennst unsere Jungs, wenn wir ihnen schon einmal die Möglichkeit geben zu reden, dann reden sie." *Verdreht leiht die Augen*

**Patrick**: „Alles klar, dann würde ich sagen - los gehts?" *sieht Liam fragend an* „Oh, noch nicht ganz! Wir sollen noch Danke ausrichten. Für die Reviews und natürlich die Leser dieser Geschichte, die uns und den Autorinnen schon so lange die Treue halten oder jetzt neu dazu gestoßen sind!"

**Cas**: „Weil er gerade genau das gesagt hast wie du vorher... und ja, wir sollten sie wirklich bremsen, die reden uns noch die Leser in Grund und Boden... lass uns lieber verschwinden und weiter schreiben, je eher dürfen die nächsten auf die Bühne."

**Liam**: „Ja, los geht's und das gleich mit einem kleinen Paukenschlag, holt euch etwas zum drauf rumkauen, damit eure Fingernägel ganz bleiben. Wir wünschen euch jetzt viel Spaß und hoffen, dass ihr uns auch weiterhin die Treue haltet, denn immerhin feiern wir bald 3-jähriges Jubiläum und dazu noch das 100 Kapitel, was nächstes Mal kommt." *Grinst Pat an, da er schon weiß, worum es in dem Kapitel geht*

**vojka**: „Schreiben klingt gut, auch wenn ich diese Tastatur hasse und meinen Lappy wieder will!" *schnieft leise und zieht Cassio hinter sich her an den Schreibtisch*

**Patrick**: *flüster* „Angeber!" *sieht dann wieder zum Publikum* „Ohja, das hundertste Kapitel! Oh oh, das wird spannend... aber nun sind wir weg und überlassen euch das Feld - viel Spaß und liebe Grüße, bis bald!" *von der Bühne huscht und das Kapitel da lässt*

**Liam**: *noch einmal in die Runde grinst und winkt* „Viel Spaß Leute!"

_**Kapitel 99**_

**Der zweite Horkrux**

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten die ehemaligen Gryffindors damit, die beiden verletzten Auroren zu besuchen oder sich von der Schule zu erholen. Sie überlegten fieberhaft, was sie tun konnten, damit sie in ihrer Mission wieder einen Schritt auf das Ziel zu machen konnten. Und sie hatten eine Möglichkeit gefunden.

Nun saßen die ehemaligen Schüler, abgesehen von Chris, im Salon und warteten auf die Ankunft Dumbledores um mit diesem ihren Plan zu besprechen. Sirius' Freundin hatten sie gebeten, in ihrem Zimmer zu bleiben, da sie von dem ganzen nichts wusste und es vorerst auch so bleiben sollte, solange diese nicht eingeweiht war. Dennoch wussten sie, dass sie die Hilfe ihres ehemaligen Schulleiters und Oberhauptes des Phoenixordens brauchen würden.

Alleine wäre es viel zu gefährlich und das würde Harry niemals zulassen. Er war zwar auch alleine, nur mit Ron und Hermine, auf die Suche gegangen und hatte ohne einen Schaden überlebt, aber man sollte das Glück nicht herausfordern. Und Harry war sehr froh, dass er es in dieser Zeit nicht ohne seinen Mentor tun musste.

In diesem Moment färbten sich die Flammen grün und Dumbledore trat aus den Flammen. Er war erstaunt, als er nur seine ehemaligen Schüler auf den Sofas vor dem Kamin sitzen sah, welche ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen blickten.

„Guten Abend ihr Lieben. Darf ich fragen wo Chris, Leyah und Claire sind?", fragte er und seine Augen funkelten die Schüler neugierig an. Er war gespannt darauf, was diese von ihm wollten, warum sie ihn zu diesem Treffen gebeten hatten.

„Chris ist oben in ihrem Zimmer. Wir dachten, es wäre besser, wenn sie bei diesem Gespräch nicht dabei wäre, da es einfach zu viele Dinge gibt, die sie nicht weiß und die sie noch nicht wissen sollte", antwortete James auf die Frage und sah kurz zu Sirius, welcher ihn nur böse ansah. Er würde seine Freundin gerne einweihen, auch wenn er wusste, dass das Risiko groß war, wollte er dennoch keine Geheimnisse vor ihr haben.

Dumbledore nickte verstehend. „Und Claire und Leyah sind im Mungos bei Liam und Dad", beantwortete nun Beccy die zweite Frage ihres ehemaligen Schulleiters.

Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin gesetzt und sah die Acht aufmerksam an. Er wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde neugieriger. Was hatten sie vor, dass sie sogar Chris von ihren Plänen ausschlossen?

Harry räusperte sich. Es passte ihm nicht, dass er dazu auserkoren war, zu sagen, was sie tun wollten, aber er hatte sich gegen die Argumente der anderen einfach nicht durchsetzen können, so hatte er in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch, bevor er seinen Blick auf Dumbledore richtete.

„Wir möchten die Horkruxe, bei denen wir uns sicher sind, wo sie sich befinden, holen und das so schnell wie möglich. Wir wollen Voldemort nicht die Chance geben, diese noch an einem anderen Ort zu verstecken, so dass wir nach ihnen suchen müssen. Wir dachten, dass wir uns in zwei Gruppen aufteilen. Die eine würde mit Ihnen zum ehemaligen Haus der Gaunts gehen, während die andere mit Ihnen zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt die Höhle aufsucht", meinte Harry und knetete seine Hände, welche in seinem Schoß lagen. Er spürte, wie jemand nach ihnen griff und sah zur Seite, wo ihm Ginny aufmunternd zu lächelte und wieder war er so unendlich dankbar, dass sie ihn umgerannt hatte, dass er nicht alleine in dieser Zeit gelandet war denn so manches Mal fragte er sich, was er ohne sie machen würde.

Dumbledore war im ersten Moment von dem Vorschlag nicht sehr begeistert gewesen, hätte lieber auf die Genesung von Liam und Patrick gewartet, bevor sie diesen Schritt gehen wollten, aber die ehemaligen Gryffindors hatten ihn überzeugt. Und nun waren sie auf dem Weg zum alten Haus der Gaunts, in welchem Voldemorts Mutter gelebt hatte, bis sie Tom Riddle mit einem Liebestrank gefügig gemacht hatte, damit dieser sie heiratete.

Es war ein warmer und schöner Sommertag, die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und Dumbledore ging mit Harry, James, Lily, Remus und Sirius den Waldweg zur Hütte hinauf. Ginny, Beccy und Peter würden, natürlich mit Harry und Albus, in die Höhle gehen, da ihre Animagusformen klein waren und sie so die Hoffnung hatten, dass sie entweder hinüber zur Insel fliegen konnten, oder aber als Tiere in dem Boot mitfahren.

Lily zog fröstelnd ihren Umhang näher an ihren Körper, je näher sie der Hütte kamen. Es war zwar warm, aber irgendetwas an diesem Ort war unheimlich und rief diese Reaktion bei der Rothaarigen hervor. Albus und Harry blickten sich aufmerksam um, als rechneten sie jeden Moment damit, dass jemand ihren Weg kreuzen würde, den sie hier nicht sehen wollten. Die drei Rumtreiber der Gruppe waren ungewöhnlich still, etwas was nur äußerst selten vorkam.

„Dieser Ort hat etwas Unheimliches", sagte Lily leise, als die Hütte in Sicht kam. Sie hatte die Bilder, welche Harry ihnen im Denkarium gezeigt hatte, nur zu deutlich vor Augen und hatte das Gefühl, als müssten Morfin oder Vorlost Gaunt ihnen jeden Moment ihre Zauberstäbe vor die Nase halten um sie von hier zu vertreiben. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich der Hütte näherten, wuchs das Unbehagen, auch wenn sie wussten, dass die Hütte verlassen war, war doch Vorlost wenige Monate nach seinem Askaban Aufenthalt gestorben und Morfin im Zauberergefängnis selbst.

Schließlich kamen sie vor der Hütte an und musterten sie skeptisch. Es sah zwar genauso aus wie in der Erinnerung, die Harry ihnen gezeigt hatte, wenn man vom Zerfall, der mittlerweile weiter fortgeschritten war, einmal absah. Aber trotzdem konnte sich keiner der hier Anwesenden so wirklich vorstellen, dass Voldemort hier einen seiner kostbaren Seelenteile versteckt hatte.

„Du bist dir wirklich ganz sicher, dass hier der Ring sein soll?", wollte Albus wissen und schüttelte kurz ungläubig den Kopf. Er seufzte kurz und fragte sich seit dem gestrigen Tag zum wiederholten Male, ob dies hier wirklich das Richtige war. Immerhin hatten die Fünf, ausgenommen Harry, noch keinerlei Erfahrung in solchen Dingen und es konnte sehr schnell gefährlich werden. Aber er versuchte dieses Gefühl zu verdrängen, konnte einfach nur hoffen, dass alles gut gehen würde, vor allem da er wusste, dass sie sich nie hätten abhalten lassen und notfalls auch ohne ihn hier her gekommen wären. Da war es ihm so doch sehr viel lieber. Konnte er die jungen Leute so doch wenigstens im Auge behalten und sie konnten etwas Erfahrung in der Arbeit für den Orden des Phoenix sammeln.

Harry nickte nach einer Weile. Auch er hatte die Hütte neugierig gemustert. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Sie haben es mir ganz deutlich gesagt. Er muss dort sein, wenn Voldemort ihn nicht erst späte dort versteckt hat, was ich nicht hoffe, sonst müssten wir noch mehr Verstecke suchen – und finden", sagte er und griff nach der Türklinke.

„Nicht", sagte Dumbledore und zog seinen Arm zurück, zog seinen Zauberstab und wirkte einige Aufspürzauber.

„Interessant", murmelte Albus und schwenkte erneut seinen Zauberstab und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war merkwürdig.

„Was ist los, Sir?", wollte Remus wissen und sah den Schulleiter von der Seite her an.

„Hier ist Magie, allerdings nur sehr schwach, es ist, als würde die Magie aus dem Inneren des Hauses nicht nach außen dringen. Auf der Tür liegt ein Zauber und es war gut, dass du sie nicht berührt hast, Harry, sonst hättest du jetzt ein paar unschöne Brandblasen. Aber sonst spüre ich nichts und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dort nichts ist", sagte Dumbledore erneut und schwang noch einmal seinen Zauberstab in Richtung der Tür, welche kurz rot aufleuchtete bevor er nickte und nach der Klinke griff um die Tür zu öffnen.

Albus nickte den Fünfen zu, die nacheinander ihre Zauberstäbe zogen. „Seid vorsichtig, wir wissen nicht, was uns im Inneren erwarten wird. Und geht nirgends alleine lang, fasst nach Möglichkeit nichts an. Wir wissen nicht, was Tom hier für uns parat hält", sagte der Schulleiter und trat als erstes in den Raum ein.

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er in das kleine Haus trat. Man sah gleich, dass es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten worden war. Die Luft war abgestanden und roch modrig, alles war mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt und überall waren Spinnenweben zu erkennen. Aber dennoch herrschte auch Leben in dem Raum. Mehr als der kleinen Gruppe lieb war, Käfer und Mäuse schienen sich hier nur so zu tummeln, ebenso wie Spinnen. Harry musste lächeln, als er sah wie eine große Spinne über den eingeknickten Tisch huschte und versuchte in eine dunkle Ecke zu flüchten. _Ron wäre spätestens jetzt schreiend heraus gerannt_, dachte er und seufzte lautlos, als er an seinen besten Freund dachte.

Gerade in Momenten wie diesen, spürte er wieder, wie sehr er seinen besten Freund, welcher so unerreichbar weit weg war, vermisste. Es versetzte ihm wie schon so oft in den letzten Monaten einen tiefen Stich im Herzen. Er war einfach so unvorstellbar weit weg, dabei wollte er so gerne mit ihm reden, ihn an seinem Glück, dass er nun eine Familie hatte, teilhaben lassen. Aber er konnte es nicht. Es war schon merkwürdig, in Ginnys und seiner Vergangenheit war er es gewesen, der die Weasleys immer um ihre Familie beneidet hatte und gerne mit ihnen getauscht hätte und nun war er es, der eine große Familie hatte und Ginny diejenige, die alleine ohne ihre Familie war. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, denn obwohl er hier seine Familie hatte, fehlte ihm doch die Familie, die er kannte, so unglaublich stark.

_Aber genau für die tue ich das. Für meine Familie, die ich hier habe, aber auch für die Familie, die ich in meiner Vergangenheit hatte. Ich möchte, dass die Weasleys glücklich und ohne Bedrohung leben können, das Mollys Brüder leben werden. Dass meine Eltern leben, dass Sirius nicht nach Askaban und zwölf in dieser Hölle sitzen muss, nur vor dem Gedanken aufrechterhalten, dass er unschuldig ist. Aber auch für Remus, Tonks und mein Patenkind, welches ich bisher nur auf einem Foto gesehen habe und welches ohne das Gelingen, Voldemort bereits so viele Jahre früher endgültig zu vernichten, wie ich ohne Eltern aufwachsen muss. Er wäre eine Waise, wie ich es war_, dachte er und mit jedem seiner Worte, wurde seine Haltung etwas straffer, entschlossener.

Aber würde es Teddy überhaupt geben, wenn sie die Zukunft veränderten? Würden Remus und Tonks überhaupt zueinander finden? Immerhin war Remus hier mit Beccy zusammen und überaus glücklich. Etwas, was man nur zu deutlich sah, wenn man die beiden nur einen kurzen Moment beobachtete. Er sah kurz zu dem Werwolf und musterte ihn, wie er dort stand, seine Körperhaltung war angespannt und seine Miene aufmerksam, bereit auf jedes Problem, welches auftreten konnte, zu reagieren. Er lächelte leicht, als er das sah, genauso kannte er ihn, immer auf der Hut und vorsichtig und besonnen.

Ja, was würde aus Teddy werden, den kleinen Fratz, für welchen Remus seine Tonks beinahe verlassen hatte? Harry schüttelte kurz den Kopf. _Es müssen gewisse Opfer gebracht werden,_ sagte er sich fest, auch wenn er merkte, wie sich ein Knoten in seinem Magen bildete. Aber wäre Teddy überhaupt ein Opfer des Krieges? Immerhin wussten nur Ginny und er selbst, dass es ihn geben würde. Außerdem, wenn er nie geboren werden würde, dann wäre es doch kein Opfer, oder? Harry runzelte die Stirn, merkte, wie er von den vielen komplizierten Gedanken, die heute durch seinen Kopf geisterten, langsam Kopfschmerzen bekam. Doch diese Gedanken wollten einfach nicht enden, es kamen immer neue hervor.

Was wohl aus Tonks werden würde? Würde sie vielleicht einen anderen Mann finden? Einen, den sie genauso lieben konnte, wie sie es bei Remus tat, einen, der auch sie so liebte, wie sie es verdiente? Würde sie mit diesem Mann auch Kinder bekommen? Würde sie wirklich glücklich werden oder zerstörten sie ihr Glück gerade, weil sie den Lauf der Dinge änderten? Gäbe es für die flippige Aurorin, die Harry tief in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte, überhaupt einen anderen Mann? War Remus am Ende für sie bestimmt und sie machten gerade alles kaputt? Oder war es egal, würden sich Beccy und Remus vielleicht über kurz oder lang trennen, so dass Remus frei für den Metamophmagus war? Würden sie vielleicht sogar auch in der geänderten Zukunft zusammen kommen, heiraten und Teddy bekommen?

Harry schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf. Wie oft hatte er das in den letzten Minuten getan? Er wusste es nicht, merkte nur, wie seine Kopfschmerzen schlimmer wurden.

_Es würde mir leichter fallen mir darüber klar zu werden, wenn ich wüsste, was aus Beccy geworden ist_, dachte er und seufzte lautlos. Kurz massierte er sich die Schläfen. Versuchte so seinen Kopf zu klären und die Schmerzen zu vertreiben und langsam nahm er seine Umgebung auch wieder war, welche er in den letzten Minuten vollkommen ausgeblendet hatte.

_Verdammt ich sollte mich konzentrieren, immerhin haben wir hier eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und immerhin könnten hier überall Fallen lauern_, sagte er sich und lenkte seine Konzentration endlich auf die Hütte, die immer noch verstaubt und verdreckt vor ihm lag, nur dass der Fußboden mittlerweile mit unzähligen Fußabdrücken verziert war.

Er sah sich um und erkannte, dass James und Sirius nicht mehr im Raum waren, dafür aber die Tür zur Nebenkammer geöffnet war. Lily und Remus sahen sich gründlich im Raum um und schienen jeden Millimeter unter die Lupe nehmen zu wollen. Dumbledore stand mit gerunzelter Stirn am Kamin und schien über etwas nachzudenken. Harry überlegte, was er nun tun sollte.

Liam blinzelte, als ein Geräusch ihn weckte. Die Sonne schien hell ins Zimmer, unerträglich hell wenn man ihn fragen würde, aber es fragte ihn keiner. Er schloss seine Augen wieder, als er von der Sonne geblendet wurde, spürte, wie ihm eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel tropfte. Er hasste es, wenn ihn die Sonne blendete. Seine Augen meinten dann immer, sie müssten tränen und er konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun. Wieder öffnete er seine Augen, langsamer dieses Mal, damit er nicht sofort wieder geblendet wurde.

Kurz sah Liam sich um und erkannte dann seinen besten Freund, der auf seinem eigenen Bett saß. Eine Tasche stand vor ihm und sein Bett war mit Kleidungsstücken übersäht, welche er ordnete und in der Tasche verstaute. Als er sich weiter umsah, entdeckte er, dass auf seinem Nachttisch das Foto seiner Familie umgekippt war. Dies musste das Geräusch gewesen sein, was ihn geweckt hatte. Mühsam richtete er sich in seinem Bett auf, sah sehnsüchtig zu dem Iren hinüber und sah ihm schweigend beim Packen zu. Plötzlich wandte Patrick seinen Blick ihm zu, sah ihn freudig an.

„Ich will auch hier raus", sagte Liam und klang in dem Moment wie ein fünfjähriges trotziges Kleinkind. „Du bist ein toller bester Freund. Du könntest ruhig noch eine Weile hier bleiben und mir in diesem Knast Gesellschaft leisten."

Patrick konnte nicht anders und fing an zu lachen. Liam sah aber auch zu lustig aus. Wie er da halb in seinem Bett lag und halb saß und ihm einen trotzigen Blick schenkte. Das letzte Mal hatte er ihn so gesehen, als Liam überraschend im Büro aufgetaucht war und Patrick sich Donuts und Kaffee aus dem kleinen Laden in Muggellondon geholt hatte, der in der Nähe des Ministeriums war und er seinem Freund keinen hatte abgeben wollen. Aber er ließ das Lachen schnell wieder als er einen scharfen Schmerz in seine Rippen fahren spürte.

Stattdessen stand er von seinem Bett auf und ging zu Liam hinüber und setzte sich auf dessen Bettkante. „Ich komme dich doch so oft ich kann besuchen", versprach er ihm und sah ihn einfach nur lächelnd an. „Ich muss zwar erst sehen, ob das Ministerium noch steht -", meinte er weiter, wurde aber von jemandem unterbrochen. Unbemerkt von den beiden Auroren war die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufgegangen und ihr behandelnder Heiler war in den Raum getreten.

„Mister O'Conner, ich sagte Ihnen gestern schon, Sie dürfen nur unter der Bedingung das Krankenhaus verlassen, wenn Sie sich die nächsten zwei Wochen noch schonen und nicht arbeiten", sagte der Heiler und sah Patrick durchdringend an. „Sonst werde ich diese hier", dabei schwenkte er ein paar Pergamente, „gut verschließen und sie Ihnen nicht aushändigen."

Abwehrend hob Patrick seine Hände. „Schon gut, ich werde brav sein", meinte er und sah den Heiler bittend an. Er hasste Krankenhäuser einfach wie die Pest und wollte nur eines – so schnell wie möglich hier wieder heraus. Seiner Meinung nach waren die zwei Wochen, die er nun schon hier lag, mehr als genug und er hatte sich seine Freiheit wirklich wieder verdient.

Liam schüttelte den Kopf und sah den Heiler flehend an. „Glauben Sie ihm kein Wort. Er wird sofort ins Ministerium gehen und sich an den Schreibtisch setzen um zu arbeiten." Liam musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, während er den Heiler ansah. Er wusste genau, dass Leyah penibel darauf achten würde, dass sein Freund sich die Zeit nahm um wieder vollkommen gesund zu werden und auch Beccy würde alles dafür tun, dass ihr Vater sich vollständig erholte. Aber er hoffte einfach, dass er so noch etwas länger die Gesellschaft des Iren hatte, denn er hasste Krankenhäuser nicht weniger intensiv sein bester Freund.

Patrick konnte nicht anders und fing wieder an zu lachen. Allerdings verzichtete er dieses Mal darauf sich die Rippen zu halten, auch wenn sie wehtaten, aber er wollte dem Heiler keinen Grund geben, ihn doch noch länger hier zu behalten. „Liam, ich werde nicht hier bleiben, nur damit du Gesellschaft hast, das kannst du vergessen", sagte er und grinste seinen Freund an.

Und wieder schmollte Liam wie ein Fünfjähriger, was das Grinsen auf Patricks Gesicht nur noch verbreitete. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass Sie sich schonen, sonst habe ich Sie schneller wieder hier, als Sie gucken können", sagte der Heiler, bevor er Patrick die Papiere aushändigte und sich zu Liam wandte um diesen noch einmal zu untersuchen.

Harry beschloss, dass er sehen wollte, was Dumbledore tat. Vielleicht konnte er ihm helfen, oder zumindest etwas von ihm lernen. So trat er an die Seite des Schulleiters, sprach ihn aber nicht an, da dieser hochkonzentriert zu sein schien. Er fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab immer wieder den Kamin entlang, murmelte dabei leise Worte, die der Schwarzhaarige jedoch nicht verstand. Aber plötzlich wurde ein Teil des Kamins in ein giftgrünes Licht getaucht und auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters schlich sich ein Lächeln.

„Wir haben ihn gleich", sagte er und sah zu Harry.

„Sir -", fing er an, wurde aber von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

„Du sollst mich doch Albus nennen, ich bin nicht mehr dein Schulleiter", sagte er und ein leicht belustigtes Glitzern trat in die Augen des alten und weisen Mannes.

„Albus", fing Harry erneut an, diese Anrede kam ihm noch nicht wirklich leicht über die Lippen. „Was ist das für ein Leuchten? Und was haben Sie eben für Zauber gesprochen?", wollte er wissen und sah abwechselnd seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter und die Kaminwand an.

Dumbledore lächelte, als er die Neugierde aus Harrys Stimme heraushörte und in dessen Gesicht ablesen konnte. „Die Zauber, die ich gesprochen habe, waren Zauber zum Aufspüren von Magie. Sie sollen verborgene Dinge sichtbar machen und das ist auch das Leuchten, was du dort siehst. Es zeigt mir an, wo genau die Magie wirkt, die hier am Werke ist", sagte er und sah Harry dabei offen und ehrlich an. „Was mich allerdings wundert, ist, dass ich keine Schutzzauber über dem Versteck finden kann. Es ist ein einfacher Zauber, der hinter der Mauer ein Versteck erschaffen hat und wo man etwas hinein tun kann, so dass man es auf dem ersten Blick nicht sehen kann", meinte Dumbledore und schwang erneut seinen Zauberstab an der Stelle, wo die Wand leuchtete.

Harry sah dem ganzen aufmerksam zu, immerhin konnte man nie wissen, wann man das Wissen über solche Zauber einmal gebrauchen konnte. Als er aber die gerunzelte Stirn des alten Zauberers sah, wandte er sich an diesen. „Was ist los? Stimmt etwas nicht?", wollte er wissen und runzelte nun selbst die Stirn. Es war ihm klar gewesen, dass es nicht leicht werden würde an die Horkruxe heranzukommen, welche sicherlich gut geschützt waren.

„Da ist nichts, nicht ein Schutzzauber", meinte der Professor nachdenklich und schwang seinen Zauberstab noch ein paar Mal um ganz sicher zu gehen.

„Nicht?", wollte Harry ungläubig wissen. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Voldemort würde doch Teile seiner eigenen Seele nicht so ungeschützt lassen. Da musste etwas sein.

„Nein gar nichts, auch nicht, wenn ich es immer wieder prüfe", sagte Albus dann und sprach erneut einen Zauber. Dieses Mal einen, der das Versteck offen legte. Harry reckte sich etwas, damit er gut hereinsehen konnte und da lag er wirklich. Der Ring, den er sowohl in den Erinnerungen, als auch in Dumbledores Büro gesehen hatte. Da war der nächste Seelensplitter des Mannes, der sein und das Leben so vieler anderer zerstört hatte.

Albus schwang noch einmal den Zauberstab, griff dann in das kleine Versteck hinein und holte den Ring heraus. Schwer, machtvoll wirkte er, beinahe lauernd. Da war er, sie hatten ihn, wieder waren sie ihrem Ziel ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen. Wieder hielten sie einen Teil von Voldemorts Seele in den Händen, das zweite Seelenstück, den zweiten Horkrux.

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht, während er einige Schritte in den Raum hinein machte um den anderen bescheid zu sagen. Doch sah er, wie Albus den Ring über seinen rechten Finger streifen wollte. Er war für wenige Sekunden wie erstarrt, konnte sich kaum bewegen.

„Professor, NEIN!", schrie er mit einem Mal und hechtete auf den Mann zu, um ihn davon abzuhalten.

Liam war langweilig. Patrick war vor einer Stunde von Claire und Leyah abgeholt worden, die zwar noch eine Weile bei ihm geblieben waren, dann aber gehen mussten, da ihre Mittagspausen zu Ende waren. Die Welt war doch wirklich ungerecht. Er war immerhin Lord Gryffindor-Potter und musste hier im Krankenhaus liegen und starb, wenn es so weiterging bald vor Langeweile. Er wollte nach Hause, da hatte er wenigstens Gesellschaft. Konnte sich mit den Kindern unterhalten, die zur Zeit so ziemlich alle da waren, konnte seinen Enkel noch besser kennen lernen, aber nein, er musste ja hier liegen.

Missmutig griff er nach dem Buch, welches auf seinem Nachtisch lag und schlug es auf, aber lesen tat er nicht. Blicklos sah er einfach nur auf die Seiten und dachte nach. Er ließ seine Gedanken einfach treiben, etwas was er sich nur sehr selten erlaubte.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Poltern vor der Tür und sie wurde aufgerissen. Die Wache, er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass er Fudge hieß, fiel rückwärts und vor allem leblos ins Zimmer und zwei schwarz verhüllte Gestalten traten herein, bevor ihn ein roter Blitz traf.


	101. Lord gegen Lord

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Heute ist es soweit – wir posten das 100. Kapitel! Fast drei Jahre schreiben wir nun an dieser Story, die uns stetig begleitet und irgendwie auch ein Teil unser Selbst geworden ist._

_Heute aber wollen wir uns bei euch bedanken – unseren treuen, aber auch neuen Lesern, die uns auf dem Weg hier her begleiteten. Ihr seid großartig! Es ist immer wieder eine Freude, nach einem geposteten Kapitel nervös auf die Reaktionen zu warten. Wie werden sie es aufnehmen, wie hat es ihnen gefallen, wie werden sie reagieren? Das hat sich auch nach 100 Kapiteln nicht geändert und das allein macht diese Story auch nach so langer Zeit auch für uns zu etwas Besonderem._

_Nun sind wir, nach langer und leider nicht eingeplanter Pause, wieder da und können gar nicht sagen, wie sehr uns das freut, dass ihr uns mit so offenen Armen wieder empfangen habt, als wären wir nie fort gewesen. Ein riesiges, strahlendes Dankeschön an alle in diesem Sinne! Das bedeutete uns wirklich unheimlich viel! Es ist schön zu sehen, dass auch nach 100 Kapiteln noch immer mitgefiebert wird, mitgelitten und man sich auf mehr freut. Das ist nicht selbst verständlich, aber wir geben uns Mühe, die Spannung auch weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten. _

_Nun also wünschen wir euch viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel, wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen wieder,_

_alles Liebe,_

_Cas und vojka _

_**Kapitel 100**_

**Lord gegen Lord**

Kalt. Liam keuchte, als er zu sich kam, schmeckte Blut auf seinen Lippen, als sein Kopf hart auf den kalten Fliesen aufkam. Er wusste, wo er war – besser gesagt, bei _wem_ er war.

Ächzend hob er etwas den Kopf, konnte aber nur wenig erkennen. Doch dass er hier war und nicht im Mungos, konnte nur heißen, dass er nicht bewusstlos geworden war. Oder aber sie hatten ihm den Armreif abgenommen.

Erschreckt hielt er inne und konzentrierte sich, nein, der Armreif war noch da. Kurz war er versucht, ihn sofort zu aktivieren, doch er musste zugeben, er war neugierig. Sollten sie ihn doch foltern, konnte er jederzeit verschwinden, aber er wollte wissen, was Lord Voldemort von ihm wollte.

Merlin, er war doch sonst nicht so selbstmörderisch veranlagt! Sollte er sich nicht vor Panik winden, um seine Frau, seine Kinder sorgen, beten, hier lebend heraus zu kommen?

Er hielt die Luft an, doch da war nichts. Nichts.

Im Gegenteil, ein kleiner, irrwitziger Teil verspürte sogar so etwas wie Triumph. Unbesiegbarkeit. Er fühlte sich seinen Angreifern überlegen, schließlich war er der wahre Lord und konnte jederzeit verschwinden.

Verdammt, er sollte so nicht denken! Er war verletzbar, er war schließlich gerade erst aus dem St. Mungos Hospital entführt worden! Und er fühlte sich wie der Held, der über allem stand? Was war nur los mit ihm?

Vielleicht war ihm das viele Lord Gryffindor der letzten Tage zu Kopf gestiegen, Claire würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie von diesen Gedanken wüsste.

Claire… wie lange war er schon hier? Es gab kein Fenster in der Zelle, war es draußen vielleicht schon dunkel? Hatte man schon bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr in seinem Bett war, hatte man seiner Familie vielleicht sogar schon bescheid gesagt?

Nun wurde er doch unruhig, er sollte zurück, auf der Stelle –

„Lord Gryffindor, welch eine Ehre", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme, als die Tür quietschend geöffnet wurde. Liam blickte auf.

… _Professor, NEIN!..._

Ziemlich unsanft landeten Harry und Albus auf dem Boden, doch Harrys Sorge galt allein dem Schulleiter, er durfte den Ring nicht überstreifen.

„Professor... Albus...", keuchte Harry erschrocken, richtete sich auf und sah besorgt zu dem alten Mann, der nicht minder überrascht aussah. „Sind Sie verletzt? Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber ich wollte... Sie dürfen den Ring nicht aufsetzen, Sir! Es... hat sie zerstört, damals..." Er war immer leiser geworden, den Blick fest auf den Ring gerichtet, der nun neben Albus auf dem Boden lag, als wollte er nur, dass dieser ihn erneut aufnahm, schimmerte geheimnisvoll.

„Es ist der Stein der drei Brüder", murmelte Albus, setzte sich ebenfalls auf, doch auch sein Blick lag auf dem unschuldig wirkenden Schmuckstück. Schwarz war der eingefasste Stein, der stolz und erhaben in seiner Halterung prangte und das vermutlich Wertvollste enthielt, was es auf der Welt gab – den Teil einer Seele eines Menschen.

„Der Stein der Auferstehung, ich wollte nur..." Doch er brach ab und Harry meinte für einen Augenblick Tränen in den Augen seines Mentors zu sehen, die im nächsten Moment jedoch schon wieder verschwunden waren.

Harry schluckte, er wusste, weshalb Dumbledore den Ring aufsetzen wollte. Wusste um dessen Schuldgefühle betreffend Arianas Tod, doch er wusste ebenfalls, dass er nichts darüber sagen konnte, wollte er Dumbledore nicht noch mehr verletzen.

Aber würde er ihn wirklich verletzten, wenn er etwas dazu sagte? Half Anteilnahme nicht oft beim Verarbeiten eines solchen Schmerzes? Harry wusste es nicht genau, fühlte sich hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch den Ring einfach zu zerstören und Dumbledores Gefühle außen vor zu lassen und dem, seinem Mentor zu helfen, ihm bei zu stehen.

Unsicher biss Harry sich auf seine Unterlippe, überlegte fieberhaft und sah sich kurz in dem Raum um, ob nicht einer der anderen vier zufällig gerade hier war und ihm helfen konnte, ihm vielleicht diese Entscheidung abnehmen konnte. Aber da war niemand. Lily und Remus untersuchten nicht mehr die hintere Wand, auch sie schienen in einen der Nebenräume der kleinen Hütte gegangen zu sein und Sirius und James waren auch noch nicht wieder da. Also musste er das alleine schaffen.

Albus schien noch immer mit sich zu ringen, so nahm Harry den Ring an sich, betrachtete ihn eingehend, während der Schulleiter wieder aufstand und sich den Staub von der Robe klopfte. „Aber auch er kann Vergangenes nicht rückgängig machen", sagte Harry leise, ehe er aufsah, Albus' traurigem Blick begegnete und den Ring schließlich einsteckte. Albus nickte verstehend und wandte sich ab, sie würden kein weiteres Wort über dieses Thema verlieren.

Nach einem letzten Blick ging Harry durch den Raum und suchte die anderen. „Ich... wir haben den Ring gefunden, die Suche ist zu Ende", sagte er etwas matt, es war ein seltsames Gefühl, den Horkrux in der Tasche seines Umhangs zu haben, als sei er ein Spielzeug. Aber Harry wusste, er war alles andere als das und eigentlich sollte er triumphierend die Hände in die Höhe recken, dass sie es geschafft hatten und ihrem Plan, Voldemorts Pläne zu durchkreuzen, ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen waren. Aber er empfand nichts als Mitgefühl für Dumbledore, dessen Trauer um Ariana in dem kurzen Augenblick zuvor beinahe greifbar gewesen war. Er hätte nur den Ring mit dem Stein drehen müssen... Harry erstarrte. Den Stein drehen... genau das hatten er und Ginny doch getan, am Waldrand!

Vielleicht... wenn sie es nun wieder taten? Kamen sie dann wieder zurück, in ihre Zeit? Oder womöglich in eine ganz andere? Oder aber es passierte gar nichts... Harrys Herz klopfte mit einem Mal aufgeregt, als ihm diese Möglichkeit kam, während die anderen wieder zu ihnen stießen und sie interessiert ansahen. Doch dann kam ihm ein zweiter Gedanke: sie würden das alles hier im Stich lassen. Würden mit dem brechen, was sie versprochen hatten, was sie hier aufbauen wollten, würden seine Eltern erneut verlassen, die Prophezeiung Zunichte machen. Ohne zu wissen, wie es ausgehen würde. Und noch ein ungewisses Ende konnte Harry nicht ertragen, nicht noch einmal von seinen Eltern getrennt werden, die er endlich gefunden hatte.

Doch was war mit Ginny? Was er in dieser Zeit gefunden hatte, hatte sie in ihrer Zeit, eine Familie die sie mit viel Liebe bedachte, dazu alle ihrer beiden Freunde, die nagende Frage, was aus der Schlacht geworden war, wie sie ausgegangen war, wer noch alles gestorben war? Konnten sie das wirklich ignorieren, durften sie diese Zeit über ihre eigene stellen? Die Trauer um all die geliebten Menschen, das Rätseln, wer es geschafft hatte oder ob am Ende doch Voldemort und seine Todesser gesiegt hatten und alles übernommen hatten?

Aber wenn sie jetzt gingen, würden sie zwar das Ergebnis kennen, sollten sie wirklich in ihre Zeit zurückkehren. Aber sie würden sich auf Ewig fragen, ob sie es hätten verhindern können. Und genau das taten sie nun, darum waren sie hier.

Harry nickte, als wollte er diese Gedanken bestätigen und ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen verließ er die kleine Hütte, disapparierte, kaum, dass er durch den Türrahmen nach draußen getreten war und landete auf den Ländereien von Potter Manor. Die anderen waren vergessen, sie würden schon nachkommen. Erst einmal musste er mit Ginny seine Gedanken besprechen.

Liam erhob sich. Er wollte seinem Gegenüber in die Augen sehen können und nicht feige vor ihm, oder in diesem Fall ihr, auf dem Boden kriechen.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie kam ihm diese Person bekannt vor, aber er wusste nicht genau woher. Fieberhaft dachte er nach, bis ihm ein Bild vor Augen erschien. Er kannte sie wirklich, nur war die Frau vor ihm auf dem Bild zwanzig Jahre älter. Aber nicht nur dass sie älter aussah, nein dieser Frau vor ihm fehlte der wahnsinnige Zug um den Mund, das Verrückte in den Augen, oder auch einfach die Spuren von Askaban. Er hatte dieses Bild der älteren Frau in Harrys Gedanken während ihrer Okklumentik-Stunden gesehen und er wusste, was diese Frau getan hatte, oder besser tun würde.

„Bellatrix nehme ich an? Es ist mir ein Vergnügen dich kennen zu lernen", meinte Liam mit einem leichten Lächeln. Und wieder kam in ihm der Gedanke auf, was mit ihm los war, dass er so reagierte.

„Spar dir den Atem und komm mit", sagte sie plötzlich fauchend, Liam grinste in sich hinein. Das konnte wahrlich noch interessant werden. „Und keine falsche Bewegung, werter Lord, oder du riskierst den nächsten Fluch."

Liam hob abwehrend die Hände - er war wirklich wehrlos, sein Zauberstab lag im Mungos und seine Fähigkeiten in stabloser Magie waren mehr als nur begrenzt, beschränkten sich auf das Öffnen von Schranktüren oder Ähnlichem.

Er folgte ihr, als sei er ein Hund, jedoch mit erhobenem Kopf und gestrafften Schultern. Er wollte sich Voldemort genau anhören, ansehen und sich dann höflich und mit einer Verbeugung verabschieden.

Eine große, dunkle Tür wurde geöffnet und Bellatrix ging selbst verständlich hindurch, geradewegs zu dem throngleichen Stuhl, auf welchen Voldemort saß. Wie eine willige Raubkatze bewegte sie sich auf ihm zu, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und Voldemort lächelte. Ein kaltes, grausames Lächeln, die Lippen zu einem blutleeren Strich verzogen, die Augen undeutbar. Er war nicht die entstellte Kreatur aus Harrys Gedanken, auch wenn die menschlichen Züge bereits unverkennbar verzerrt waren und einer Maske glichen, die nur Kälte und Hass kannte. Er war ein stolzer, wenn auch kaputter Mann, vom Ehrgeiz und Hass zerfressen und betäubt.

Voldemort erhob sich, den Zauberstab in der Hand wie ein Spielzeug. Doch Liam ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, obwohl sein Blick auf den Mann vor ihm gerichtet war, der dabei war ganz England unter seine Herrschaft zu zwingen.

„Sieh an", sagte er mit erstaunlich klarer und doch schneidend kalter Stimme. Scheinbar schwebend trat er auf Liam zu, der nun angespannt war, nach außen hin jedoch höflich lächelte. „Endlich", sagte Voldemort, als stünde vor seinem meist begehrten Wunschobjekt.

Liam lächelte noch immer, senkte schließlich den Blick und deutete eine Verneigung an.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Tom Riddle." Danach ging alles blitzschnell und noch ehe der Crucio ihn traf, war er diesem ausgewichen. Doch sein Herz raste, das war knapp. Was bei Merlin tat er hier? Aber er ging nicht, er blieb, wo er war, wollte wissen, was sein Gegenüber nun tun würde.

„Das war der falsche Name... _MyLord_", zischte Voldemort, blanker Hohn lag in dieser Anrede.

Doch Liam gab sich geschmeichelt. „Wie Ihr wollt... _MyLord_", entgegnete er nicht minder provozierend, was Voldemort nicht entging, die Hand mit dem Zauberstab zuckte und Liam hatte jeden Muskel angespannt. Doch nichts passierte.

„_Crucio_!", erschall es da plötzlich aus einer anderen Ecke des Raumes und Liam wurde getroffen, aber schnell brach der Fluch wieder ab.

„Bellatrix, halte deinen Zauberstab still!", rief Voldemort außer sich vor Wut und funkelte die junge Frau strafend an.

Liam rappelte sich während dessen innerlich fluchend wieder auf. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er wusste doch sonst, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit überall in solchen Situationen haben musste, er hatte doch gewusst, dass die Todesserin noch im Raum war, wieso hatte er sich ausschließlich auf Voldemort konzentriert? Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, aber Liam wusste einfach nicht, was nicht stimmte und jetzt hatte er auch keine Zeit weiter darüber nach zu denken, das musste er wohl auf später verschieben, wenn er wieder im Mungos oder noch besser zu Hause war.

„Verzeiht ihre Ungeduld, werter Lord", sagte Voldemort heuchelnd reumütig und Liam ertappte sich dabei, wie er erneut grinste.

„Ihr solltet Euer... Personal... besser im Griff haben, MyLord."

Erneut ein Fluch, doch wieder war Liam schneller. „Wag es nicht, mir Vorschriften zu machen oder mein nächster Fluch trifft nicht mehr daneben. Und er wird grün sein."

Liam hatte wieder eine bissige Bemerkung auf der Zunge, doch dieses Mal hielt er sie zurück. Wenn Voldemort ihn nicht sofort tötete, hatte er noch etwas vor. Und dabei konnte er Fehler machen...

Als Liam nichts entgegnete, zeigte sich erneut ein dünnes Lächeln auf den Lippen Voldemorts. „Und es wäre doch wirklich schade, einen so wertvollen Mann wie dich einfach kaltblütig zu ermorden, meinst du nicht? So ganz ohne... _Spaß_."

Was wohl ein Lachen sein sollte, klang wie kaltes Klirren von Glas, Liam lief es kalt über den Rücken. Doch noch immer stand er ruhig da, beobachtete nur. Voldemort hatte begonnen, mit seiner Beute zu spielen.

„Allerdings", begann er erneut, während er Liam umkreiste, dieser sich jedoch mit drehte, um Voldemort nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. „Allerdings fürchte ich, gibt es Menschen, die das weniger als Spaß sehen. Jammerschade aber auch, sie wissen gar nicht, was sie verpassen. Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeile, Hinrichtung des hohen Lord Gryffindor... und was wird die Lady tun?"

Liams Lächeln verschwand. „Oh, wie ich sehe, habe ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen... verzeih." Erneut dieses verhasste Lächeln, erneut eine angedeutete Verbeugung, provokant langsam. Doch Liam tat nichts, ließ den vermeintlichen Meister schwelgen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich lieber das Thema wechseln", fuhr Voldemort fort, als plaudere er über das Wetter. Doch sein Blick fixierte Liam. „Wie wäre es mit... deinem Sohn? Wie stolz musst du sein, dass der junge Lord den Abschluss so gut gemeistert hat? Und wie sehr wird es ihn betrüben, wenn sein Vater nicht mehr nach Hause kommt? Wenn er dessen Bett leer vor findet, nicht mehr als den vergessenen Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch?"

Liam zählte innerlich bis drei. Er durfte jetzt nicht aus der Haut fahren, dann würde er nur leichter einen Fehler begehen, er musste seinen Kopf klar lassen, durfte sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen. Noch einmal atmete er kurz tief durch, dann hatte er seinen Gesichtsausdruck wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle.

„Wer sagt Euch... werter _Lord_", Liam spie dieses Wort aus, als wäre es einer der ekligen Zaubertränke, die er in den letzten Tage im St. Mungos hatte trinken müssen, „dass es zu meinem Tod kommen wird? Wer sagt Euch, dass ein Rettungstrupp nicht schon lange vor den Mauern dieses Gebäudes steht?", wollte er wissen und nun war es an ihm, das höhnische Grinsen, welches Voldemort die ganze Zeit zur Schau getragen hatte, zurück zu geben. Er, Lord Liam Balthasar Gryffindor-Potter, würde dieses Spiel nicht verlieren, nicht gegen den größenwahnsinnigen Irren, der ihm gegenüberstand. Dass er selbst eben kurz davor gewesen war, in seinem plötzlich aufkommenden Mut größenwahnsinnig zu werden, ignorierte er dabei gekonnt.

Voldemort lachte kalt, doch kurz darauf verhärteten sich die Gesichtszüge. Liam wusste, er musste jetzt vorsichtig sein.

„Bist du wirklich so naiv, Liam?", fragte Voldemort - ah, nun waren sie also beim Vornamen.

„Ich habe keine Anfänger in meinen Reihen, schon gar keine, die einen bewachten Lord aus einem öffentlichen Gebäude entführen. Niemand weiß, wo du bist, niemand kennt diesen Ort. Die Rolle der stolzen Pfauen überlassen wir euch, das macht es uns leichter." Liam merkte, wie er die Fäuste ballte.

„Oh", sagte er stattdessen und tat verwundert. „Und ich dachte, die Naivität wäre dein Metier. Verzeih, wenn ich mich geirrt habe, _Mylord_."

Voldemort fluchte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und dieses Mal war es wirklich ein grüner Blitz, der Liam nur knapp verfehlte. Ein weiterer Mann betrat den Raum, er war kaum älter als James, hielt jedoch erschreckt inne, als er den Todesfluch sah.

„Burke! Du kommst gerade Recht... das Schauspiel hat begonnen. Sei mein Gast, wie ich dein Gast bin." Liams Augen huschten für eine Sekunde zu dem verängstigten jungen Mann, der demütig nickte und sich kaum noch traute, zu atmen. Das war der Fehler, auf den er gewartet hatte, mehr brauchte er nicht zu wissen.

Er lächelte erneut. „Wisst ihr", sprach er nun an Bellatrix und den jungen Burke gerichtet, „ich habe nie verstanden, wie jemand, der selbst doch nur ein Halbblut ist, so ein Reinblutfanatiker sein kann."

Die Zeit stand still, niemand wagte es auch nur zu atmen, selbst Voldemort war erstarrt, als hätte jemand ihn in dieser Sekunde eingefroren. Darauf hatte Liam gehofft. Noch immer lächelnd wandte er sich dem selbst ernannten Lord zu und sah ihn nun direkt an. „Es war mir eine Ehre, _Mylord_", sagte er mit fester Stimme und verneigte sich, rechnete mit dem letzten Fluch.

Tief in seinen Gedanken versunken lief Harry den Weg hinauf zum Manor. Von seiner Umgebung nahm er nicht wirklich etwas war, viel zu sehr war er von seiner inneren Zerrissenheit gefangen genommen worden. Er fühlte sich einfach hilflos, machtlos, wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Auf der einen Seite war da dieser unbändige Wunsch hier zu bleiben, die Zukunft hoffentlich zu seinen Gunsten zu verändern und auf der anderen Seite war der nicht wirklich kleinere Wunsch Ginny wieder zu ihrer Familie zu bringen, seine Freunde wieder zu sehen.

Er merkte kaum wie seine Füße ihn immer weiter trugen und er schließlich an der Haustür ankam, diese von einem Hauselfen geöffnet wurde, der ihn mit einer Verbeugung begrüßte. Er hatte für nichts einen Blick. Seine Beine trugen ihn zur Treppe, ließen ihn die Stufen hinauf tragen und hoffte, dass dort oben irgendwo Ginny sein würde und sie wieder Ordnung in das Wirrwarr seiner Gedanken bringen konnte.

Ginny hörte Schritte auf der Treppe, waren die anderen schon zurück? Aufgeregt stand sie auf, doch statt einer strahlenden Gruppe Freunde, die einen Horkrux gefunden hatten, sah sie sich einem etwas bedrückt wirkendem Harry gegenüber. Besorgt trat sie auf ihn zu.

„Harry? Was ist los, ist etwas passiert?", fragte sie, wieso war er allein zurückgekommen, wo waren die anderen? War etwas schief gegangen? Harry schüttelte den Kopf, sagte sonst aber nichts weiter.

„Harry, sag etwas! Wo sind die anderen, was ist mit dem Horkrux?", wollte sie nun drängender wissen, nahm seine Hand, malte sich etliche Szenarien aus, waren sie vielleicht angegriffen worden? Unbewusst suchte sie ihren Freund nach Wunden ab, konnte aber außer Staub nichts entdecken.

„Merlin Harry, rede endlich!", sagte sie schließlich in ernstem Ton, doch Harry zog sie nur mit sich in sein Zimmer, drückte sie gegen die Tür, kaum, dass diese geschlossen war und küsste sie. Ginny konnte so schnell gar nicht reagieren, wollte doch eigentlich dringend wissen, was passiert war, aber dieser Kuss ließ sie weich werden, sanft erwiderte sie ihn.

Nach einer Weile jedoch schob sie ihn von sich, auch wenn sie ungern den Kuss unterbrach, aber sie brauchte Antworten. „Harry, bitte", sagte sie leise, sah ihn besorgt an.

Da seufzte er Schwarzhaarige, ließ seine Hände sinken und trat zum Bett, setzte sich drauf, plötzlich blickte er zusammen gesunken auf den Fußboden. „Es ist keinem etwas passiert", sagte er leise, Ginny atmete auf. Immerhin etwas.

„Habt ihr den Horkrux, den Ring der Gaunts?", wollte sie wissen, setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn, wusste, sie durfte ihn jetzt nicht bedrängen. Harry nickte nur, schien jedoch alles andere als glücklich. „Aber... Harry, das ist doch super! Damit haben wir zwei Horkruxe, das Diadem und den Ring! Und den Rest finden wir auch noch, ohne, dass Voldemort etwas merkt!"

Wieder nickte Harry nur, Ginny wurde nervös. „Oder... ist noch etwas?", fragte sie leise, Harry war doch nicht grundlos so in sich gekehrt, so schweigsam. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Harry sprach, obwohl es wohl nur Sekunden waren. Sekunden, in denen Ginny ihren Herzschlag zählte, ihre Atemzüge kontrollierte und ihn weiterhin bittend ansah.

Harry lächelte matt, griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs und holte den Ring hervor. Dunkel, bedrohlich lag er in seiner Handfläche, Ginnys Augen wurden groß. „Das ist er...", flüsterte sie, fast ehrfurchtsvoll, Harry nickte.

Ja, das war er, der Ring mit dem Stein, der sie hier her gebracht hatte. Der Stein, der Arianas Geist beschwören sollte, der Stein, mit dem er auf dem Weg zu Voldemort gewesen war. Der Stein, der vielleicht der Schlüssel war. „Es wäre so einfach", sagte er leise, den Blick auf den Stein gerichtet.

Ginny sah ihn verständnislos an. Doch auch ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Stein in der Fassung, würde sie Fred sehen, wenn sie ihn jetzt drehte? Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn er war zu dieser Zeit gerade erst geboren. _Den Ring drehen_... alarmiert sah sie Harry an.

„Harry... du willst doch nicht...?"

Wieder sagte Harry eine lange Zeit nichts, doch seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten. „Es wäre eine Möglichkeit", sagte er nur, Ginny starrte ihn perplex an, schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, Harry! Nicht... nicht noch einmal, wir wissen doch gar nicht, was passiert, wenn... wir ihn drehen..."

Harry schloss die Faust um den Ring und stand auf. „Ich weiß, dass es ungewiss ist, aber... es wäre eine Möglichkeit, mehr sage ich nicht. Was, wenn er uns wirklich wieder zurück bringen kann, wenn wir nur drei verdammte Umdrehungen davon entfernt sind, in unsere Zeit zurück zu kehren, zu denen, die wir zurück gelassen haben? Zu denjenigen, die die Schlacht ohne uns austragen, die ohne uns die Toten beerdigen, die ohne uns-"

„Hör auf!", rief sie, war nun ebenfalls auf den Beinen. „Hör auf, bitte. Es könnte so sein, ja. Aber was bedeutet das für diese Zeit, für das, was wir hier aufgebaut haben? Kannst du deine Eltern im Stich lassen und hoffen, dass sie die Horkruxe ohne dich finden und Voldemort töten, sodass am Ende alles gut wird? Kannst du diesen Ring drehen ohne zu wissen ob das, was du erhoffst, passieren wird? Oder wirst du dich dann nicht immer fragen, was möglich gewesen wäre, wenn wir geblieben wären, wenn wir aus der Situation das Beste gemacht hätten - und das ist, Voldemort zu vernichten, ehe er uns vernichtet?"

Harry seufzte, hatte er sich nicht genau diese Fragen auch gestellt? Er ließ die Schultern hängen. „Ich... ich weiß es nicht, Gin. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Vielleicht ist das hier der Schlüssel, nach Hause zu kommen und wir lassen ihn ungenutzt, haben nur das Ziel, ihn zu zerstören?"

Vorsichtig trat sie an ihn heran, strich über seine Oberarme, ließ jedoch die linke Hand hinunter wandern, bis sie bei Harrys Faust angekommen war. Widerstandslos öffnete er diese und sie nahm den Ring in ihre Hand. Doch ihr Blick war fest auf Harry gerichtet, suchte den seinen. Legte schließlich die freie Hand auf sein Herz, spürte es schnell schlagen, spürte, wie angespannt er war, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sie anzusehen.

„Dein Zuhause ist hier, Harry", sagte sie und klopfte mit zwei Fingern auf seine Brust, wo sie sein Herz spürte. „Wir müssen das hier zu Ende bringen. Außerdem...", fügte sie hinzu, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn sanft. „War der Horkrux des Steins schon zerstört, als du ihn drehtest. Vielleicht haben wir ja ein zweites Mal Glück. Aber erst, wenn all das hier vorbei ist." Eindringlich sah sie ihn an und so schwer es ihr auch fiel, den Ring nicht selbst auf der Stelle zu drehen um bei ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden zu sein, so wichtig war es für sie beide, dass sie hier blieben. Und wo Harry Zuhause war, da war auch sie Zuhause.

Sie trat wenige Schritte von ihm weg, legte den Ring auf die Kommode und ging dann wieder auf ihn zu, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie lächelte und auch Harry wirkte erleichtert, langsam kehrte das Strahlen in die grünen Augen zurück, welche Ginny so sehr liebte, in denen sie auf immer versinken wollte.

„Und jetzt", sagte sie verführerisch grinsend, sie hatte keineswegs vergessen, was er begonnen hatte. „Küss mich, Harry James Potter."

Nun war es an Harry zu grinsen, seine Hände lagen auf ihrem Rücken und strichen dort sanft über ihre Wirbelsäule, sah sie einfach nur an und beugte sich schließlich hinab, seufzte leise, als er endlich ihre Lippen spürte, schmeckte. Doch als ihre Zungen sich berührten, durchfuhr ihn ein Stromschlag, er zuckte zusammen, löste sich von ihr.

„Oh Harry - hab ich dich gebissen?", fragte Ginny erschreckt, sah dann jedoch, wie er sich die Narbe hielt. Harry krümmte sich, doch weder wand er sich vor Schmerzen, noch, blutete er, was Ginny jedoch nur geringfügig beruhigte.

„Harry, was ist los?", wollte sie wissen, als sie neben ihn getreten war, eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, um ihn zu beruhigen. In der Sekunde wurde die Tür aufgerissen und James stand aufgebracht im Zimmer, die Haare noch zerzauster als sonst.

„Sie haben Dad entführt!", rief er, hielt dann jedoch inne, als er Harry sah, dieser sich aufrichtete und dabei angestrengt lächelte.

„Ich glaube, das hat sich gerade erledigt", sagte er und trat angestrengt ans Fenster, wo in weiter Ferne ein dunkelhaariger Mann aufgetaucht war.

_Wer selbst einmal Unfug in Hogwarts treiben möchte, oder aber in andere Fantasy-Welten eintauchen will, wer CSI liebt und gern auf Weltreise gehen möchte: hier ein Hinweis für ein Rollenspiel-Forum, in dem all dieses wahr werden kann. , einfach vorbeischauen und, wer Lust hat, anmelden und einsteigen! _


	102. Die Höhle

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Wieder sind zwei Wochen um, hier nun exklusiv das neue Kapitel für euch! Achtung: für abgekaute Fingernägel oder Kiefermuskelkater übernehmen wir keine Haftung! *g*_

_Alles Liebe und bis in zwei Wochen,_

_Cas und vojka_

_**Kapitel 101**_

**Die Höhle**

„Dad!", rief James laut und stürmte wieder aus dem Raum, während Harry sich auf die Fensterbank stützte. Liam war entkommen, was Voldemort alles andere als gut gefiel. Er war wütend, sehr wütend, das spürte Harry.

„Wie auch immer Liam dem entkommen ist, Voldemort wird ihn suchen und alles daran setzen, ihn zu finden", sagte er leise, eine böse Vorahnung beschlich ihn.

Ginny küsste ihn sanft auf die Schulter, was Harry lächeln ließ. „Und ich wette, der ist nicht ohne gute Informationen dort heraus gekommen, wenn er hier in aller Ruhe hoch schlendert", grinste er und drehte sich dann ganz zu Ginny um. „Aber… eigentlich… waren wir doch bei etwas anderem, oder?", fragte er und küsste sie wieder, solch einen Moment ließ er sich nicht von Voldemort kaputt machen. Von ihm schon gar nicht.

Claire wusste nicht, ob sie Liam um den Hals zu fallen sollte, oder ihm eine Ohrfeige geben. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, dass die Nachricht aus dem Mungos sie erreichte, Liams Bett sei verlassen. Und nun kam er in Krankenhauskleidung den Weg zum Schloss hoch? Eilig ging sie ihm entgegen, er lächelte, als er sie sah, er wirkte angestrengt.

„Bevor du schimpfst", sagte er und hob die Hände, als er ihre vorwurfsvolle Miene sah, „lass mich erklären. Aber nicht hier draußen, ich würde mich gern… setzen…"

„Liam, sollten wir nicht sofort ins St. Mungos zurück? Du müsstest doch –"

„Dort sein?", fragte er lächelnd. „Du hast Recht, der Armreif hat mich dorthin gebracht, doch ich… ich musste erst nach Hause und sehen, ob es euch gut geht. Bitte." Er wusste, dass es verzweifelt klang, jetzt, wo Voldemort ihm nicht mehr gegenüber stand, bröckelte die stolze Fassade und der plötzliche Übermut fiel in sich zusammen.

Unsicher sah sie ihn an, offenbar war die Vermutung der Entführung nicht ganz so falsch gewesen. Besorgt nickte sie und half ihm, stützte ihn, während sie sich immer wieder umsah, ob ihm nicht doch jemand gefolgt war. Man konnte nie wissen.

Als sie schließlich endlich im Wohnzimmer ankamen, warteten die anderen bereits auf sie, ihr eigenes Horkurxabenteuer hatten sie ganz vergessen. James fiel Liam glücklich um den Hals, ein aufmerksamer Hauself brachte sofort Tee und etwas Gebäck zu Beruhigung der Nerven und war im nächsten Moment schon wieder verschwunden, ohne groß bemerkt worden zu sein.

„Wo sind Harry und Ginny?", fragte Liam und sah sich um, doch Lily machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung.

„Ich glaube, die brauchen einen Moment für sich", sagte sie und hoffte, dass niemand auf die Idee kam, die beiden nun zu stören.

Liam selbst war seinerseits unendlich froh, dass niemandem etwas passiert war und nach und nach fiel auch die Spannung von ihm ab, die Erleichterung gewann die Oberhand.

„Dad, jetzt erzähl schon, was ist passiert? Erst warst du entführt und dann bist du plötzlich hier", fragte James, Lily drückte kurz seine Hand, es war kaum zu übersehen, wie besorgt er war.

So erzählte Liam in Kurzform, was geschehen war und wieso er nun hier bei seiner Familie war statt im Mungos, wo sie ihn wohl noch etwas würden vermissen müssen, denn seine Familie hatte Vorrang.

Ein wenig betreten und zutiefst erschrocken schwiegen alle einen Moment um das zu verarbeiten, was ihnen gerade unterbreitet worden war. Eine Entführung des Lord Gryffindor-Potters mitten aus dem Mungos am helllichten Tage! Dass Liam das lebend überstanden hatte, grenzte an ein Wunder.

Remus sah nachdenklich auf die Tischkante, immerhin waren wegen ihm und seiner Entführung die Armreifen erst erstellt worden. Er hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass sie so schnell zum Einsatz kamen. Aber immerhin wussten sie nun, dass sie wirklich funktionierten. Zumindest ein kleiner Lichtpunkt.

„Was ist mit dieser Wache, diesem Fudge, haben sie ihn –"

„Getötet, ja", beendete Liam den Satz seiner Frau. „Daher würde ich am liebsten ganz hier bleiben, hier fühle ich mich wesentlich sicherer als dort und bin nicht so abgeschnitten von euch, so bekomme ich ja gar nichts mit, mir muss alles erzählt werden!", beschwerte er sich, doch die Sorge um die Sicherheit seiner Familie überwog deutlich. Wie sollte er ihnen helfen, wenn er abgeschieden im Mungos lag und die Kinder kämpfen mussten? Nein, das konnte er nicht zulassen, konnte nicht alles auf Claire, Patrick und Leyah abwälzen.

„Ich möchte einfach bei euch sein, wissen, was passiert und nicht Angst haben, wer als nächstes in mein Zimmer kommt", sagte er leise. „Und wenn sie Fudge aus dem Weg geräumt haben, können sie es mit jedem anderen machen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie von außerhalb kamen oder vielleicht sogar als Heiler oder Pfleger dort arbeiteten, was das Ganze nicht gerade einfacher machen würde. Aber ich werde dem nachgehen, denn wenn noch andere Patienten –"

Claire jedoch legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund, ehe sie ihn kurz auf die Lippen küsste. „Du, mein Lieber, wirst gar nichts tun, als gesund zu werden. Ob du hier bleiben kannst überlegen wir noch, aber ich werde Patrick bescheid geben, wozu seid ihr beide Chefs? Erst einmal aber werde ich ans Mungos schreiben, vielleicht lieber rüber flohen –"

Nun war es Liam, der Claire unterbrach. „Nein, bitte nicht hingehen", sagte er erschrocken, riss sich dann aber zusammen und schluckte kurz. Vorsichtig nahm er Claires Hand, verschränkte ihre Finger mit einander. „Bitte, schreib ihnen nur oder wirf den Brief ins Flohnetzwerk oder schick einen Hauselfen, aber geh nicht selbst", bat er leise, aber eindringlich und Claire konnte nicht anders als zu nicken. Liams Sorge war selten so deutlich wie jetzt, gerade, wo sie nicht allein waren, was den Ernst der Lage nur verdeutlichte.

„Pass auf, du trinkst jetzt deinen Tee und rührst dich nicht vom Fleck und ich schreibe an das Mungos, dass du wieder da bist und beantrage deine Entlassung auf eigene Verantwortung, in Ordnung?", sagte sie, versuchte, seinen Blick einzufangen und erkannte Angst darin. Etwas, das sie praktisch nie sah und gehofft hatte, nie sehen zu müssen. Liam musste wirklich verzweifelt sein.

Am liebsten wollte Liam Claire fest halten, sich von ihr in den Arm nehmen lassen, musste wissen, dass sie da war, dass Voldemort nicht auch sie oder die Kinder geholt hatte…

Er atmete tief durch und sah ihr zu, wie sie aufstand und aus dem Raum ging, um den Brief zu schreiben, während er selbst mit einer Tasse Tee, einer Decke um die Schultern und den Kindern zurück blieb, die etwas unsicher und verlegen drein blickten.

Er war froh, dass es ihnen gut ging, hätte am liebsten jeden einzelnen von ihnen in den Arm genommen. Jedoch konnte er nichts weiter tun als auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und an seinem Tee zu nippen. Schließlich wurde das Schweigen drückend, er atmete tief durch und sah die ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler mit einem etwas verunglückten Lächeln an.

„Nun erzählt aber mal, was habt ihr gemacht? Ich meine, die Schule habt ihr hinter euch, das Große kommt erst noch…", fragte er etwas zögernd, versuchte, sich etwas zusammen zu nehmen, er wollte nicht, dass sie seine Verletzbarkeit sahen, auch wenn es dafür wohl etwas zu spät war…

James räusperte sich, als keiner etwas sagen wollte, offenbar waren alle noch etwas bedrückt, oder wollten Liam nicht noch mehr belasten. „Wir... wir haben... Pläne geschmiedet, wegen den Horkruxen, du weißt schon", sagte er etwas unbehaglich, war es wirklich in Ordnung, wenn er das erzählte? Aber niemand schien etwas dagegen zu haben, so fuhr er fort. „Wir wollten zuerst den Ring holen, haben uns in Gruppen aufgeteilt, die einen haben heute den Ring mit dem Stein der Auferstehung geholt und die anderen kümmern sich ein anderes Mal um den Trank in der Höhle", erklärte er, langsam wich die schreckliche Kälte der Angst. Liam ging es soweit gut, Voldemort hatte ihm nichts getan, er lebte und war unverletzt. Ein beruhigender Gedanke, den er dennoch immer wieder wiederholen musste.

Liam merkte, wie er etwas nach vorn rutschte. „Und?", fragte er neugierig. „Ja, habt ihr etwas gefunden?" Nun stahl sich ein Grinsen auf James' Gesicht, ebenso auf Sirius', der neben ihm saß. Offenbar waren sie erfolgreich gewesen, wenn er die Mienen richtig deutete.

„Haben wir", sagte James nur und lehnte sich etwas zurück. „Harry und Dumbledore haben den Ring gefunden, allerdings ist der jetzt... bei Harry oben", sagte er und blickte kurz zur Tür. „Und der wiederum ist mit Ginny zusammen… er wird ihn dir sicher später zeigen."

Liam grinste nun ebenfalls breit. „Hey, das ist doch klasse - den Ring, meine ich. Und ich bin froh, dass euch nichts passiert ist, wirklich", sagte er und leerte seine Tasse nun, stellte sie auf das Tischchen neben dem Sofa. „Damit kommen wir Voldemort einen großen Schritt näher, obwohl der Gedanke etwas Unheimliches hat, die Seelenstücke eines Wahnsinnigen einzusammeln."

„Besser seine als unsere Seelenstücke ihm zu überlassen", sagte Claire trocken, als sie in gerade diesem Moment herein kam. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein ordentlich zusammen gerolltes Pergament mit einem Siegel des Hauses Gryffindor-Potter, was dem ganzen einen offiziellen Charakter verlieh. Liam hätte beinahe gestaunt, er wusste, dass Claire diese Art von Förmlichkeiten hasste. Dass sie es nun tat, bewies allerdings, wie ernst und wichtig auch ihr die Angelegenheit war.

„Adiuto", sagte sie laut und keine Sekunde später lag der oberste Hauself vor ihren Füßen.

„Steh auf, Adiuto. Ich möchte, dass du dieses Schreiben in das St. Mungos Hospital bringst an einen Doktor Sheaver, das ist der Oberarzt der Station. Er soll dir die Entlassungspapiere mitgeben." Adiuto verbeugte sich erneut bis zum Boden, nahm dann ehrfürchtig das Pergament an sich und verschwand.

Zwei Tage später war die Stimmung im Hause Gryffindor-Potter erneut aufgekratzt. Beccy, Harry, Ginny und Peter warteten auf die Ankunft ihres ehemaligen Schulleiters, während Lily ihnen ein Dutzend Phiolen unterschiedlicher Form und Größe andrehen wollte.

„Mum, ich denke wirklich, dass eine Phiole reicht", sagte Harry und nahm ein bauchiges Gefäß heraus.

„Aber wenn ihr doch mehr braucht oder etwas verschüttet oder zerbricht - "

„Wir können alle mit dem Zauberstab umgehen und werden vorsichtig sein, niemand wird erfahren, dass wir dort waren, versprochen", sagte er und steckte sich die Phiole in den Umhang, als die Flammen sich endlich grün färbten und kurz darauf Dumbledore aus dem Kamin trat.

„Einen guten Mittag wünsche ich allen", sagte er und bedachte jeden mit einem Lächeln. „Wie ich sehe, seid ihr bereit, das ist schön zu sehen", sagte er und blickte Harry an.

„Wieder müssen wir uns auf dich verlassen, Harry, denn nur du weißt, wo dieser Ort ist, auch wenn wir ihn aus der Erinnerung kennen. Traust du dir das zu?" Harry fand es etwas seltsam, dass Dumbledore erst jetzt fragte, ob er sich das zutraute. So nickte er nur, nahm noch einmal Ginnys Hand und gemeinsam verließen die fünf das Haus, um hinter die Appariergrenze zu gelangen.

„Es ist ein sehr kleiner Felsen, also haltet euch dicht an einander", sagte Harry schließlich, als sie an dem Punkt angelangt waren und atmete noch einmal tief durch. "Auf drei. Eins - zwei - drei." Ein mehrfaches Plopp erklang und kurz darauf war das Gelände so verlassen wir zuvor.

Einen Moment später tauchten die fünf Gestalten an einem abgelegenen Ort, mitten auf einem Felsen im Meer, wieder auf. Und obwohl sie ganz dicht beieinander standen, kam Beccy doch ins Schwanken und drohte auf der falschen Seite ins Meer zu stürzen. „Vorsicht, Beccy!", sagte Ginny die sie gerade noch hatte erfassen können und sie so vor dem Aufschlagen auf den Felsen bewahrte, die sich dort im Meer befanden.

„Wir müssen jetzt in diese Höhle schwimmen, es gibt keinen anderen Eingang", sagte Harry und deutete auf ein schwarzes Loch, welches sich in der massiven Klippenwand befand. Es gab sonst keinen Zugang außer vom Meer aus. Und Harry fragte sich, wie Voldemort es damals als Kind es geschafft hatte dort hin zu gelangen und das auch noch mit zwei anderen Kindern. Als er neben sich ein Platschen hörte tauchte er aus seinen Gedanken wieder auf und sah, dass der Schulleiter sich bereits im Wasser befand und mit kräftigen Zügen auf die Höhle zu schwamm.

Staunend sah Harry ihm hinterher, das hatte er ihm in seinem Alter, wenn er ehrlich war, kaum zugetraut. Doch irgendwie hatte es auch der Dumbledore aus seiner Zukunft geschafft, warum also nicht auch bereits 20 Jahre früher? Mit den Schultern zuckend, sah er kurz die anderen an und sprang dann hinterher.

Nacheinander erreichten sie den Eingang und konnten aus dem erstaunlich kalten Wasser klettern. „In zwanzig Jahren ist das Wasser auch nicht viel kälter, obwohl wir dort im Mai hier waren und es draußen noch etwas kühler war als jetzt ist", sagte Harry bibbernd, klapperte leicht mit den Zähnen, bis er merkte, wie seine nasse Kleidung trocken und ihm auch langsam wieder warm wurde.

Kurz sah er sich um und entdeckte Beccys grinsendes Gesicht. „Merlin sei Dank sind wir aber Zauberer und können etwas dagegen tun, oder?", sagte sie und sah sich in der Höhle aufmerksam um. Auch die anderen sahen sich in der kleinen Höhle um, als würden sie den Horkrux gleich hier finden, wenn sie sich nur aufmerksam genug umsahen. Lächelnd schüttelte Harry den Kopf und fragte sich wo Peter, Ginny und Beccy waren, als sie sich die Erinnerungen angesehen hatten, denn lediglich Dumbledore war etwas weiter hinein gegangen und stand vor der Mauer, die den eigentlichen Eingang zur Höhle mit dem Horkrux verschloss.

Ehe noch jemand von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, hatte Dumbledore bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen und sich einen Schnitt im Unterarm zugefügt, mit dessen Blut er den Eingang öffnete. Erschrocken, aber auch dankbar, sahen die anderen ihn an und folgten ihm dann schnell durch die nun geöffnete Mauer. Doch ihr Weg war jäh wieder zu Ende, als die Felsen vor ihnen im Wasser mündeten.

„Und nun?", fragte Peter und sah sich etwas ratlos um. Aber er war nicht der einzige, auch Beccy blickte nicht minder irritiert auf das Wasser. Harry lächelte leicht, ging an den rechten Rand und deutete auf einen sehr schmalen Weg.

„Wir müssen hier entlang. Irgendwann findet man im Nichts eine Kette, an welcher das Boot hängt", erklärte Harry und sah Hilfe suchend zu Dumbledore. „Ich hatte damals leider keine Möglichkeit Sie zu fragen, wie Sie das gemacht haben", sagte er und Traurigkeit stand in seinem Blick. Die traurigen Erinnerungen an jene Nacht waren in dieser Höhle mit dem unheimlichen grünen Licht präsenter als sonst und es schmerzte ihn daran zu denken, wie er es gerade noch geschafft hatte seinen Mentor zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen, nur damit er dort von Snape ermordet worden war. Er schluckte kurz, schüttelte den Kopf, wollte Albus nicht am Fuße des Astronomieturmes liegen sehen, das Medaillon in den Händen haltend, um dann festzustellen, dass alles um sonst war, da es eine Fälschung in dem Trank gewesen war. Doch noch lag das Original darin und an jenes mussten sie heran kommen…

„Dann sollten wir diesem Weg folgen", durchbrach Dumbledore Harrys Gedanken trat als erster auf den Pfad. Die anderen folgten ihm schnell, wenn auch vorsichtig.

„Achtet darauf, dass ihr das Wasser nicht berührt. Er ist voller Inferi und ich möchte ihnen nur ungern noch einmal begegnen", sagte Harry schaudernd, riss sich dann aber zusammen, er musste stark sein.

Immer weiter führte sie der Weg, bis der Schulleiter plötzlich inne hielt. „Haben Sie die Kette?" wollte Harry wissen und sah gespannt zu, wie Albus an etwas für seine Augen Unsichtbarem zog.

Und dann lag es vor ihnen. Das kleine einsame Boot, welches nun reglos im nun wieder beruhigten Wasser lag und nur darauf wartete, dass es jemand bestieg. Einen Moment sahen sie es alle schweigend an.

„Also dann", murmelte Harry, nach einer Weile, warf einen Blick auf das Boot und drehte sich dann zu Ginny um. „Sei vorsichtig", murmelte er an ihre Lippen, ehe er sie küsste, ihr noch einmal fest in die Augen sah und schließlich zurück trat um sich zu verwandeln.

„Eingestiegen, junge Dame", sagte Albus und bot Ginny seinen Arm an, während Beccy, Peter und Harry ihre Animagusgestalten annahmen. Der Phoenix und der Bussard neben einander gaben schon ein seltsames Bild an, doch als dann die kleine Ratte zu ihnen trippelte und sich bereitwillig vor den Bussard hockte und sich von diesem in eine Kralle nehmen ließ, hätte Harry beinahe gelacht. Ratten waren die natürlichen Beutetiere der Bussarde und so vorsichtig war sicherlich noch nie eine Ratte in eine Kralle des Raubvogels aufgenommen worden.

Fast zeitgleich erhoben Beccy und Harry sich in die Luft, während das Boot unter ihnen langsam in den See glitt, die schwarze Oberfläche gespenstisch still. Wie von selbst steuerte es Albus und Ginny, die als noch minderjährige Hexe nicht ins Gewicht fiel, in die Mitte der Höhle, immer weiter dem grünen Licht entgegen, während der Phoenix und der Bussard alles aus der Luft beobachteten, stetig über ihnen kreisten um zur Not eingreifen zu können, sollte doch etwas passieren.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es, erreichten sie das andere Ufer. Ginny und Albus stiegen aus den Boot aus, während sich die drei Animagi zurück verwandelten. Kurz darauf standen sie alle neugierig, vielleicht auch ehrfürchtig, um das steinerne Becken herum, in welchem sich der Trank befand und an dessen Grund ein weiterer Horkurx lag.

„Vielleicht kann man ihn doch umfüllen", murmelte Ginny, als Harry die Phiole herausholte. Doch womit? Plötzlich stand ein silberner Kelch vor ihnen und Albus steckte lächelnd seinen Zauberstab weg. „Bitte sehr", sagte er lächelnd und wies mit der Hand auf den erschaffenen Kelch.

Vorsichtig tauchte Ginny ihn ein, während die anderen die Luft anhielten. „Sei vorsichtig", wisperte Harry, doch als Ginny den nun vollen Kelch über der Phiole leeren wollte, geschah nichts. Der Kelch leerte sich zwar, doch nicht ein Tropfen davon landete im Glas.

Harry seufzte. „Also muss ihn doch jemand trinken, oder zumindest so tun", sagte er und trat vor, um ebendies zu tun. „Ich denke, der Trank wird erst bei Lippenkontrakt wirksam und kann dann das Becken verlassen, daher muss jemand die Phiole in den Mund nehmen und so tun, als ob er oder sie ihn trinkt, ohne es wirklich zu tun." Angespannt sahen sie einander an, niemand wollte der erste sein, sie alle hatten die Erinnerung noch zu lebendig vor Augen.

„Dann werde ich das tun", sagte Harry und hob bereits die Hand, als Ginny ihn unterbrach.

„Das wirst du schön sein lassen, mein Lieber", sagte Ginny und nahm ihm die Phiole aus der Hand, doch noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, war überraschender Weise Peter neben sie getreten.

„Ginny hat Recht, Harry, wir brauchen dich noch und wenn dir etwas passiert... auf dir baut doch alles hier auf. Ich werde den Trank nehmen... oder zumindest so tun", sagte Peter erstaunlich entschlossen und nahm nun seinerseits Ginny die Phiole aus der Hand.

„Ähm...", konnte diese nur sagen, doch Beccy hatte bereits ihren Zauberstab gezogen und passte die Form der Phiole an, ließ das Glas etwas weicher werden, sodass es für Peter leichter war, sie im Mund zu halten. Als niemand widersprach, schluckte er noch einmal, öffnete den Mund und legte sich die Phiole auf die Zunge. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, den Kau- und Schluckreflex zu unterdrücken, als das nun sich anpassenden Glas kühl auf seiner Zunge lag.

Dieses Mal war es Albus selbst, der den Kelch nahm, etwas von dem Trank einfüllte und mit ihm zu Peter ging, ihn fragend ansah. Peter nickte, blinzelte noch einmal und hielt sich dann am Beckenrand fest, während er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und den Mund weit öffnete. Gespannt hielten alle den Atem an, doch das Geräusch aus Peters Mund verriet, dass es wohl funktionierte, der Trank dieses Mal tatsächlich umgefüllt werden konnte, da der Kelch mit dem Trank Peters Lippen berührt hatte.

Peter wurde unruhig, begann leicht zu zittern und Albus beeilte sich, die Phiole aus dessen Mund zu holen, ohne etwas zu verschütten, was womöglich noch Peter hätte schlucken müssen. Schnell schwang Beccy wieder den Zauberstab, das Glas wurde fest und war nun versiegelt, während Peter hustend den Kopf gesenkt hatte, sich die Lippen abwischte.

„Oh... oh nein!", flüsterte er, seine Hände verkrampften sich. „Nein... verzeiht mir... das ist alles meine Schuld", wisperte er, alarmiert sah Harry ihn an.

„Verflucht! Er hat etwas von dem Trank auf die Lippen bekommen, offenbar reicht das", murmelte er, sah Peter leicht panisch an. Wie kamen sie denn jetzt zurück?

„Peter... Peter, hörst du mich? Das ist der Trank, hörst du? Du bist an nichts Schuld, du hast alles richtig gemacht, du warst großartig!", sagte er schnell, wenn Peter sich nicht in eine Ratte verwandeln konnte, waren sie ein voll ausgebildeter Zauberer zu viel. „Wir müssen hier irgendwie weg, aber-"

„Ich könnte zweimal fahren?", schlug Ginny vor. „Erst mit Albus und dann mit Peter, dann fliegt jeweils einer von euch mit, damit der andere bei Peter ist", sagte sie zu Beccy und Harry gewandt, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn du zwei Mal fährst, könnte das die Inferi wecken und die will ich wirklich nicht wieder sehen - vor allem nicht an diesem Boot", sagte Harry, während Peter sich weiter entschuldigte, sich die Schuld an allem gab und zweifelte.

„Vielleicht bin ich doch ein Todesser, vielleicht war das doch mein Schicksal, wie Harry und Ginny mich aus ihrer Zeit kennen", murmelte er, Harry wurde es zu viel.

„Das reicht", sagte er und sah die andere entschlossen an. „Ihr steigt in das Boot ich nehme Peter." Ginny sah ihn entsetzt an. „Ginny, ich bin ein Phoenix, die können Menschen transportieren. Ich gestehe, ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wie, aber ich lasse ihn hier nicht allein zurück!" Das war ein Argument, so traten sie zurück und sahen angstvoll zu, wie Harry sich verwandelte und sich auf Peters Schultern setzte, der ihn noch nicht einmal wahr zu nehmen schien. Harry testete, wie gut er Peter halten konnte ohne ihn zu verletzten – selbst, wenn, Kratzer konnte man heilen, wichtig war nun, ihn hier fort zu bekommen.

Und dann, endlich, nach kraftvollen, anstrengenden Flügelschlägen, hob er Peter vom Boden hoch, der kaum etwas mit zu bekommen schien. Plötzlich erwachten auch die anderen aus ihrer Erstarrung und beeilten sich, ihm zu folgen. Harry jedoch kämpfte mit jedem Flügelschlag, er musste dringend mit Fawkes trainieren. Er durfte Peter nicht fallen lassen, um keinen Preis! Beccy konnte ihm leider nur wenig helfen, so gut sie es auch versuchte.

Doch er merkte, wie Peter ihm langsam aus den Krallen zu rutschen drohte, versuchte, schneller zu fliegen, jeder Schlag war schwerer als der Vorherige. Endlich war das Ufer in Sicht, wenige Flügelschläge noch und ein Reißen war zu hören, als die Krallen Peters Hemd zerrissen und den Halt verloren, Peter hilflos aufschrie und dann fiel.


	103. Überraschungen

_Hey ihr Lieben!_

_Heute erneut ohne langes Vorwort, wir sitzen neben einander auf dem Sofa, haben ein sehr lustiges Silvester mit einander verbracht und hoffen, ihr seid ebenfalls gut ins neue Jahr gekommen? Wir wünschen euch auf jeden Fall ein frohes Neues Jahr! Alles Gute für 2011!_

_Damit stellen wir euch stolz das neue Kapitel vor, welches, wir geben es zu, nicht sehr gründlich gebetat wurde, also bitten wir um Nachsicht, das wird nach geholt, wir wollten euch nur nicht länger warten lassen._

_Alles Liebe,_

_eure Cas und vojka _

_**Kapitel 102**_

**Überraschungen**

Auch Harry schrie auf und gab einen erschreckten Ruf von sich. Schnell ging er in den Sturzflug, wie er es schon so unzählige Male getan hatte, allerdings hatte er da auf einem Besen gesessen und war nicht als Phoenix unterwegs. _Ich muss schneller werden_, dachte er, aber er schaffte es nicht, Peter fiel einfach zu schnell. Harry kam dieser ganze Moment wie Stunden vor, dabei waren es nur wenige Sekunden.

„Aresto Momentum!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme aus der Ferne, die Harry als die seines ehemaligen Schulleiters erkannte. Aber es war zu spät. Zwar schlug Peter nicht mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf dem felsigen Untergrund auf, allerdings waren die beiden ehemaligen Gryffindors noch nicht ganz über Land gewesen und Peters Fuß war im Wasser gelandet.

Und schon sah er es, spürte es, wie das Wasser, welches eben noch so still da gelegen hatte, in Bewegung geriet, Hände, wenn man sie noch als solche bezeichnen wollte aus dem Wasser auftauchten und nach Peter griffen. Schnell landete Harry, verwandelte sich zurück und griff nach den Händen des Rattenanimagus, versuchte ihn weiter an Land zu ziehen, weg von dem dunklen, gefährlichen Gewässer.

Peter wimmerte, Panik stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, er klammerte sich an Harrys Hände. Doch das Wasser wurde nicht ruhiger, hungrig durchbrachen die bleichen Hände die Wasseroberfläche, schon bald tauchten die ersten Gesichter auf, tote, bleiche Fratzen mit starrem Ausdruck, nur auf eines ausgerichtet: denjenigen zu bekommen, der ihre Ruhe gestört hatte.

„Meine Schuld", murmelte Peter, Harry jedoch stellte sich vor ihn und zog seinen Zauberstab. Die ersten Hände griffen bereits nach dem felsigen Ufer, Harry überlegte nicht lange. Die Szene, als er mit dem Schulleiter in ebendieser Höhle gewesen war, war zu präsent als dass er sie jemals wieder vergessen würde.

„INSCENDIO!", brüllte er und ein Feuerstrahl schoss auf die Inferi zu, erschreckt wichen

sie ein Stück zurück. Doch nicht lange, kaum war der Feuerstrahl erloschen, drängten sie wieder nach vorn, geifernde Hände, leere Blicke, von Voldemort manipulierte Körper, dem Tod entrissen.

Verzweifelt sah Harry zu dem Boot, doch dies schien die Inferi nicht zu interessieren - sie wollten Peter haben. Doch das würde Harry nicht zulassen. Wieder und wieder rief er den Feuerfluch und hoffte, die anderen würden sich beeilen. Doch es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, als das Boot endlich in Sichtweite auftauchte - der Sichtweite, die Harry sich erlauben konnte.

Harry merkte, wie ihm langsam die Kräfte schwanden, war es doch für ihn sehr anstrengend gewesen mit Peter als Phoenix über den See zu fliegen. Aber er mobilisierte noch einmal das letzte, was in ihm steckte, wollte, konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben, nicht, wo Hilfe so nah war.

Plötzlich landete ein Bussard neben ihm, verwandelte sich augenblicklich in Beccy zurück und unterstützte ihn in seinen Bemühungen die Inferi, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr zu werden schienen, vom Ufer und somit von Peter fernzuhalten.

„Halt durch, Harry!", rief sie, bevor sie erneut einen Flammenstrahl heraufbeschwor und ihn gegen die Leblosen schickte, die nur eines wollten - sie zu einem von ihnen zu machen.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, wenigstens musste er jetzt nicht mehr allein gegen die Untoten ankämpfen.

„Ich tue mein Bestes Beccy", murmelte er, wusste nicht, ob sie es wirklich gehört hatte, aber es war auch nicht wichtig. Wieder und wieder sprachen Harry und die Irin, Seite an Seite stehend den Spruch, drängten die Inferi so gut sie konnten zurück. Und dann bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige wie auch Ginny und Albus, welcher für sein Alter erstaunlich schnell laufen konnte, auf sie zugelaufen kamen, beide mit gezogenen Zauberstäben, aus welchen schon die ersten Flammen stoben.

„Harry, Beccy, nehmt euch Peter, geht zur steinernen Mauer und öffnet sie, ruft, wenn sie offen ist, Ginny und ich werden dann kommen", rief der Schulleiter Hogwarts. Harry wollte erst widersprechen, er wollte Ginny und auch Dumbledore nicht alleine in dieser Höhle zurück lassen, aber er erinnerte sich an das Versprechen, welches er seinem Mentor vor etwas über einem Jahr gegen hatte.

Es war Harry als hätte er ein Deja-vu. Er meinte wieder in Dumbledores Büro zu stehen.

_Dumbledore richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Ich nehme dich mit unter einer Bedingung: dass du jeden Befehl, den ich dir gebe, sofort und ohne Fragen befolgst." _

„_Natürlich." _

„_Verstehe mich bitte ganz genau, Harry. Ich meine, dass du sogar solche Befehle wie "Renn!", "Versteck dich!", oder "Geh zurück!" befolgen musst. Habe ich dein Wort?" _

„_Ich- Ja, natürlich." _

„_Wenn ich dich auffordere, dich zu verstecken, versteckst du dich." _

„_Ja." _

„_Wenn ich sage, "Lauf!", dann läufst du." _

„_Ja." _

„_Wenn ich dich auffordere, mich zu verlassen um dich zu retten, tust es so, wie ich es dir sage." _

„_Ich- " _

„_Harry." _

_Sie sahen sich einander für einen Moment an. „Ja, Sir." _

Harry schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken wieder klar zu bekommen, sah wie Beccy schon neben Peter hockte, welcher wimmert und unverständliches Zeug redend immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Kurz warf er noch einmal einen Blick über seine Schulter wo nun Ginny und Albus so standen, wie vor einem kurzen Augenblick noch Beccy und er selbst.

Endlich setzte sich der junge Mann in Bewegung, ging auf Peters anderer Seite in die Hocke und griff ihn unter den Arm um ihn hochzuziehen. Nach einem für ihn quälend langsam verstreichenden Moment gelangen es ihm und Beccy schließlich Peter auf seine eigene Füße zu stellen. So gut und vor allem so schnell sie konnten verließen sie die Höhle. Es fiel Harry mit jedem Schritt schwerer nicht zurück zu sehen, nicht zurück zu laufen, aber er riss sich

zusammen und schließlich kamen sie bei der wieder geschlossenen Mauer an.

Die Hand war schnell aufgeritzt und das Blut auf dem kalten Felsen verteilt und die Mauer gab den Weg frei.

„Und dann haben wir Albus und Ginny zugerufen, dass sie laufen sollten, haben Peter weiter zum Wasser gezerrt und sind mit ihm zu dem Felsen geschwommen, von welchem aus wir apparieren konnten", schloss Harry seinen Bericht. Sie waren vor über einer Stunde in Potter Manor angekommen, allerdings hatte der Leiter des Ordens des Phoenix sofort weiter gemusst, weshalb es an Harry, Ginny und Beccy war zu erzählen, was sich in der Höhle abgespielt hatte.

Peter lag mittlerweile oben in einem der Schlafzimmer und Madam Pomfrey war bei ihm um ihn zu untersuchen. Sie war erst vor ein paar Minuten bei der Gruppe im Wohnzimmer gewesen um ihnen zu sagen, dass Peter wieder auf die Beine kommen würde. Merlin sei Dank war nicht viel des Giftes in seinen Organismus gelangt so dass ein paar Tränen von Harry in seiner Phoenixgestalt geholfen hatten ihn zu entgiften. Allerdings würde der Rattenanimagus noch ein paar Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt sein, bis auch die letzten Reste des Giftes vom Körper neutralisiert worden waren.

„Nun wisst ihr alles", lächelte Beccy in die Runde und es war deutlich zu sehen, dass die Sorge und Angst der Zurückgelassenen langsam nachließ und sich in Freude wandelte, immerhin hatten sie gerade den dritten Horkrux erkämpft und es fehlte nun nur noch zwei - der Becher und das Tagebuch. Und an diese beiden Dinge zu gelangen würde noch schwer genug werden.

Ein paar Tage später jedoch waren diese Gedanken in die hintersten Ecken gerückt, als sich die Gruppe von dreizehn Hexen und Zauberern - mit Chris statt Albus - mit Urlaubssachen bepackt an einem blendend weißen Strand und heißer, spanischen Sonne vor einem türkisen Meer wieder fand.

„Woha", brachte James nur hervor, ließ seine Sachen in den Sand fallen und rannte ins Wasser. „Dad, das ist genial! Hier bleib ich!", rief er den anderen zu, welche den Schwarzhaarigen nur grinsend beobachteten und sich dann umsahen.

Claires Augen wurden groß. „Ist es das?", fragte sie erstaunt, als sie sich direkt vor einem riesigen Anwesen sahen.

Das Wort _Finca_ war beinahe untertrieben, dachte Harry, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob es für solche Anwesen Größenbegrenzungen gab. Aber es sah angenehm luftig und freier aus als Gryffindor Castle und vor allem gab es weit und breit nur Strand, Meer, ein paar Bäume und Felsen. Sonst nichts, in die nächste Stadt mussten sie apparieren und konnten sonst alles um sich herum vergessen und einfach Urlaub machen, wie sie ihn sich verdient hatten.

Aber das Anwesen war Harry im Moment egal, so drehte er sich davon weg und dem Meer zu. Es war das erste Mal für ihn, dass er so etwas schönes sah, dass er an einem Sandstrand stand, Meer sah, was nur so zum Baden einlud. Er merkte kaum, wie eine einsame Träne seine Wange hinunter lief. Er würde diesen Urlaub, den ersten in seinem Leben mit jeder Faser seines Körpers genießen, würde versuchen die Bedrohung die in England lauerte, die Aufgabe die vor ihnen lag, zu vergessen und einfach nur ein siebzehn, fast achtzehn jähriger Junge sein, der mit seiner Familie und seinen Freunden den Sommerurlaub genoss.

„Komm Harry!", hörte er plötzlich die Stimme Ginnys neben sich und sah, wie sie sich schnell Schuhe und Strümpfe auszog, ihre Hose ein Stückchen hochkrempelte und es James und Sirius, welcher inzwischen ebenfalls im Wasser stand, gleich tat. Harry grinste entledigte sich der überflüssigen Dinge und rannte nun ebenfalls ins Wasser. Es war herrlich die warmen Wellen zu fühlen, die seine Beine umspülten.

Plötzlich traf ihn eine Ladung Wasser mitten im Gesicht und er sah in das Gesicht einer grinsenden Beccy, die nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand und schon ausholte um ihn erneut nass zu spritzen.

„Na warte!", rief er lachend und lief auf die Irin zu, welche lachend durch das Wasser davon rannte. Aber schließlich schaffte er es sie einzuholen und mit einem kleinen Schrei landeten beide in den nassen Fluten, konnten sich kaum halten vor lachen.

„Kommt, wir wollen erst einmal die Zimmer verteilen, dann könnt ihr immer noch tun und lassen was ihr wollt", rief Claire lächelnd. Es war schön, zu sehen, dass es die Kinder, denn das waren die neun in ihren Augen noch, einfach ihren Spaß hatten und alles um sie herum zu vergessen schienen.

Immer noch lachend und rumalbernd verließen sie sehr widerwillig das Mittelmeer um nun endlich die Finca unter die Lupe zu nehmen. "Es ist herrlich hier, Grandma", sagte Harry und umarmte die Frau freudestrahlend und klatschnass wie er war.

„Harry!", rief sie empört, konnte aber nicht wirklich böse sein, dafür war es viel zu schön Harry so zu sehen. Seine sonst so angespannten Gesichtszüge waren entspannter, lockerer geworden. Er wirkte in diesem Moment nicht wie ein Junge, auf dessen Schultern das Schicksal der englischen Zauberergemeinschaft lag sondern einfach wie das, was er sein sollte, ein junger Mann, der das Leben genoss.

Eine Woche später waren die Zimmer in der Finca verteilt und sie hatten sich eingelebt. Als sie das Haus betreten hatten, war ihnen wie auch schon in Gryffindor Castle sofort ein Hauself in diesem Fall eine Hauselfin erschienen, der sich mit Thara vorgestellt. Sie und 11 weitere Elfen waren für das Anwesen hier zuständig und hatten es über die letzten Jahrhunderte in Ordnung gehalten.

Nun saßen die 13 Bewohner der Südspanischen Finca am Frühstückstisch und planten den Tag, als plötzlich eine Stichflamme neben dem Tisch auftauchte aus welcher Albus Dumbledore trat.

„Guten Morgen, Sir", sagte James erfreut, als er seinen Schulleiter erblickte. „Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut und Sie haben sich von dem Höhlenausflug wieder erholt?"

Albus nickte freundlich. „Gewiss, mein Junge, danke. Und es freut mich zu sehen, dass auch ihr alle wieder bei bester Gesundheit seid", schmunzelte er in seinen langen Bart, ehe Claire ihn bat, sich doch zusetzen.

„Danke, Claire, sehr aufmerksam von dir. Und eine Tasse Tee nehme ich ebenfalls gern", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Der Urlaub hier scheint euch gut zu tun, was mich sehr erleichtert und ich hoffe, dass Harry dann die Aufgabe, die ich für ihn mit gebracht habe, einfacher bewältigen wird können."

Fragend sah Harry Albus an. „Aufgabe?", meinte er interessiert. „Was meinen Sie?"

Ginnys Blick hingegen war eher skeptisch, ebenso wie der Claires, wenn Albus von einer Aufgabe für Harry sprach, musste das nicht unbedingt etwas Gutes heißen.

Harry war einzig erleichtert, dass die Okklumentik bereits Liam übernommen hatte, das konnte es also nicht sein, was Albus von ihm wollte. Er schien auch keineswegs besorgt oder beunruhigt deswegen, was Harry ebenfalls ruhiger bleiben ließ als unter anderen Umständen vielleicht.

„Nun Harry, eine Aufgabe, die nur du allein bewältigen kannst, da du allein die Fähigkeit dazu hast", sagte Albus geheimnisvoll, Harry grübelte.

„Nun sagen Sie schon!", drängte Beccy, die vor Neugierde zu platzen schien.

„Oh, ich habe nicht vor, etwas zu sagen", schmunzelte Albus erneut, was Harry erst Recht irritierte.

„Nicht?", fragte James, der nicht minder verwirrt dreinblickte als sein Sohn. „Aber woher soll Harry denn wissen –"

Nun stand Albus auf, mittlerweile waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet, niemand achtete mehr auf sein Frühstück.

„Albus, nun spann die Kinder nicht auf die Folter", sagte Liam grinsend, während er wissende Blicke mit den Erwachsenen tauschte, immerhin hatte Albus diese um Erlaubnis gebeten.

„Na, foltern möchte ich doch niemanden", beschwichtigte der alte Herr, ehe er einmal in die Hände klatschte und seinen rechten Arm ausbreitete. Keine Sekunde später erschien eine Stichflamme in der Luft und Fawkes saß auf Albus' Oberarm.

„Aber ich denke, dass mein guter Freund Fawkes es euch besser erklären, beziehungsweise, zeigen kann", meinte er lächelnd, woraufhin der stolze Phoenix ein melodisches Trillern ausstieß.

Harry nickte respektvoll zu dem Vogel, der so etwas wie das Leittier für ihn in Animagusgestalt war.

„Nun Harry, was meinst du, was das für eine Aufgabe sein könnte?", wollte Albus wissen, Harry sah jedoch noch immer etwas ratlos drein.

„Äh… ich weiß es nicht, Sir", gestand er und kam sich irgendwie ziemlich dämlich vor.

Plötzlich kicherte Ginny neben ihm. „Harry, das ist doch eindeutig!", sagte sie strahlend und war scheinbar sichtlich begeistert – wenn Harry nur wüsste, von was…

„Harry, was hast du mit Fawkes gemeinsam?", fragte Liam und trat hinter den Stuhl des Schwarzhaarigen.

Harry blinzelte. „Naja, wir sind beide Phönixe, sozusagen", sagte er leise, konnte aber noch immer nicht verstehen, warum ihn plötzlich alle in der Runde breit angrinsten.

„Richtig", antwortete Liam geduldig. „Und was hat Fawkes gerade gemacht?"

„Er… ist hier erschienen", antwortete Harry zögern, bis auch ihm das Licht aufging. „Sie… Sie meinen, ich soll das Phönixreisen lernen?", fragte er, nun plötzlich aufgeregt und sah Albus mit großen Augen an.

Der Direktor nickte nur lächelnd. „So ist es, Harry. Und dafür gibt es keinen besseren Mentor als Fawkes – abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er der einzige ist, der es dir erklären und zeigen kann", sagte er und freute sich über die offenbare Begeisterung.

„Harry, das wird cool!", sagte Sirius begeistert und sah seinen Patensohn mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Dann kannst du auch als Animagus apparieren und das viel schneller und cooler…"

„Danke, Sirius", sagte Harry, nun selbst breit grinsend. „Und Fawkes? Ich fühle mich geehrt, dein Schüler sein zu dürfen."

„Wieso habt ihr nichts gesagt?", wollte James nun entrüstet von seinen Eltern wissen, „wir hätten das ruhig wissen können!"

Patrick lachte leise. „Und den armen Harry aussperren? Dann wäre es ja keine Überraschung mehr und wenn er es von Anfang an gewusst hätte, wären die Tage niemals so ruhig und entspannt gewesen", gab er zurück, die anderen Erwachsenen nickten zustimmend.

„Und so konnten wir Harry eine kleine Überraschung bereiten, nachdem er Peter das Leben gerettet hat."

Peter blickte bei diesen Worten das erste Mal auf, war bisher in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen und hatte alles nur am Rande mit bekommen. Alle um ihn herum waren glücklich, genossen die Sonne oder das Zusammensein mit ihren Liebsten. Doch er fühlte sich mehr und mehr allein, kein Brief von Amy, keine Nachricht, nichts. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob sie noch lebte und der Gedanke schnürte ihm beinahe die Luft ab.

Doch auch jetzt machte er gute Miene und setzte ein, wenn auch recht gequältes, Lächeln auf und versuchte sich für Harry zu freuen. Es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, wieso konnten die anderen so glücklich sein und er nicht?

Vielleicht stimmte mit ihm doch etwas nicht, mehr als die Angst um Amy. Vielleicht war es vorbestimmt, dass er so wurde, wie Harry ihn kannte? Vielleicht war es vergebene Mühe, sich dagegen zu wehren?

Entschieden schüttelte er innerlich den Kopf, holte tief Luft. Dann würde er eben kämpfen, um jeden Preis!

Doch allein die Tatsache, dass er wieder begann, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, beunruhigte ihn. Mehr, als er vielleicht zugeben wollte.

„Wann kann ich anfangen?", wollte Harry mitten in die kurzzeitige Stille hinein wissen, er konnte es kaum erwarten.

„Wenn du möchtest sofort – nachdem du dein Frühstück in Ruhe beendet hast", erklärte der Schulleiter, Harry ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken, von dem er sich schon halb erhoben hatte.

„Das wird klasse, du packst das", sagte Ginny, ehe sie sich zu ihm beugte und ihn sanft küsste. „Dann iss, du kannst es doch kaum erwarten, ich kenne dich", lachte sie leise und biss von ihrem Brötchen ab.

„Wird das Training hier stattfinden?", fragte Chris, eine Frage, die auch Harry sich bereits gestellt hatte.

Albus nickte. „Für den Anfang ja, doch später wird ein größerer Bereich vonnöten sein. Doch der Anfang findet hier statt", erklärte er und strich Fawkes vorsichtig über das Gefieder, ehe er Phoenix sich erhob und auf Harrys Schulter nieder ließ.

„Hey, hallo", grüßte dieser ihn und strich ihm vorsichtig über den Kopf. „Das ist wirklich klasse, dass du mir das bei bringen willst, vielen Dank", sagte er noch einmal zu Fawkes direkt, welcher daraufhin leise trillerte, einmal gegen Harrys Kopf tippte und sich wieder erhob. Eine kurze Stichflamme später war er auch schon verschwunden.

„Hoffentlich steckt genug Phoenix in mir, dass ich mich dabei nicht in Luft auflöse", murmelte Harry, ehe auch er endlich begann zu frühstücken, um so schnell wie möglich mit dem Training zu beginnen.


	104. Tatendrang

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Ja, wir leben auch noch und melden uns endlich einmal wieder an dieser Stelle. Allerdings leider mit der Mitteilung, dass dies das letzte fertige Kapitel ist. Jetzt heißt es, wieder kreativ sein… wir hoffen, euch nicht zu lange warten zu lassen *seufz*…_

_Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews, einen besseren Ansporn könnt ihr uns gar nicht geben, in die Tasten zu hauen!_

_Auf dass es euch gefällt,_

_eure Cas und vojka _

_**Kapitel 103**_

**Tatendrang**

Das Frühstück war schnell gegessen und das nicht nur bei Harry. Auch die anderen Jugendlichen hatten in Rekordzeit, Eier, Toast, Speck, Käse, Müsli und Obst verdrückt und sprangen fast zeitgleich mit Harry auf. Dieser sah unsicher zu seinen Freunden, wollte er sie wirklich beidem Training dabei haben? Was, wenn es nicht klappte? Aber bevor er etwas in diese Richtung sagen konnte, ergriff schon Liam das Wort.

„Alle bis auf Harry wieder hinsetzen", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ. „Harry, du gehst schon einmal heraus, rufe dort Fawkes und sucht euch ein schönes Plätzchen, wo ihr üben könnt. Ihr anderen habt heute etwas anderes zu tun."

„Aber Dad, wir wollen doch...", fing James an, wurde allerdings von Patrick unterbrochen.

„Harry bei seinem Training zugucken und ihn ablenken, schon klar", meinte er schmunzelnd, ehe er zu seiner Kaffeetasse griff und einen Schluck daraus nahm.

„Und was haben wir zu tun?", fragte Remus leise. Auch er wäre gerne mit Harry hinaus gegangen und hätte ihm zugesehen, aber er verstand auch, dass dieser für seine kommende Aufgabe Ruhe benötigte und war im Gegensatz zu den anderen am Tisch bereit, ihm diese auch zu geben. Es war nur zu deutlich gerade in den Gesichtern von James, Sirius und Beccy abzulesen, dass sie neugierig waren, wie Harry sich schlagen würde.

„Ihr anderen werdet heute selbst trainiert. Erst werden wir beide uns mit euch duellieren und nachher dürft ihr noch etwas für eure Kondition tun", meinte Liam und grinste die anderen schadenfroh an.

James sah seinen Vater entsetzt an.

„Gegen euch duellieren? Und dann Kondition, das klingt grausam", maulte er, freute sich aber insgeheim doch sehr. Nichtstun war grausam und so würde er wenigstens das Gefühl haben, voran zu kommen. Gern wäre er einfach aufgebrochen und hätte diese verdammten Horkruxe alle auf einmal eingesammelt. Aber er musste sich dem fügen, wenn er es auch nur murrend tat. Wenn Harry das Reisen als Phönix lernte, würde allein das schon ein weiterer Schritt sein, der ihm wieder Zuversicht gab.

Sie brauchten noch drei der Horkruxe. Das Medaillon lag noch immer in der Höhle, wo das Tagebuch Riddles war, wusste niemand und auch der Becher war noch nicht aufgetaucht - allerdings hatten sie bisher auch noch nicht danach gesucht.

„Habt ihr etwas über den Becher oder das Tagebuch heraus gefunden?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll, doch die Mienen der Auroren sprachen Bände.

„Ich habe allerdings schon Aufzeichnungen angefordert, sämtliche Akten, die mit Voldemort zu tun haben, liegen nächste Woche auf meinem Schreitisch und danach auf den Tischen der Bibliothek hier, dann werden wir alle gemeinsam danach suchen", sagte Liam, doch wie wenig Erfolg dieses Unternehmen versprach, war ihnen allen klar. Voldemort hatte alle Spuren vernichtet, die gegen ihn sprachen. Man würde nichts finden.

„Wo soll denn das Training statt finden?", fragte Ginny in die unangenehme Stille hinein.

„Auf jeden Fall dort, wo Harry und Fawkes nicht sind", sagte Albus und sah etwas besorgt zu seinen nun ehemaligen Schülern. Sie wirkten entmutigt. Mutlosigkeit war das Schlimmste, was einem Widerstandskämpfer in Kriegszeiten passieren konnte, aber es schien um sich zu greifen im Orden. Immer mehr Menschen versteckten sich, wagten sich kaum noch auf die Straße oder zu Treffen und lebten lieber in Abgeschiedenheit. Er seufzte leise.

„Wir gehen etwas die Insel hinauf, dort gibt es einige Hügel, die gut Deckung geben können", erklärte Patrick und nahm einen letzten Schluck Kaffee. „Also, seid ihr bereit?"

„Dürfen wir uns noch kurz umziehen?", wollte Ginny wissen und sah die beiden Auroren fragend an. Sie hatte eigentlich gleich an den Strand gewollt und so nur ein T-Shirt von Harry über ihren Bikini gezogen, aber das war vielleicht nicht die ganz richtige Kleidung für solch ein Training.

""hr habt fünf Minuten, dann erwarten wir euch vor der Tür", antwortete Liam und sah den Jugendlichen grinsend hinterher, als sie fast fluchtartig den Tisch verließen.

Claire sah Patrick und ihren Mann, eindringlich an, nachdem ihr Sohn und dessen Freunde den Raum verlassen hatten. „Ihr werde heute noch lieb zu ihnen sein, sie nicht zu sehr durch die Gegend scheuchen. Denkt daran, dass sie auch Urlaub haben und auch ihr euch noch schonen müsst."

Patrick seufzte leise, als er sah dass auch Leah sie streng musterte und somit ihrer Freundin zustimmte. „Wir werden ihnen nur verdeutlichen, dass sie noch nicht so weit sind, wie sie vielleicht denken. Die einzige, die wirkliche Erfahrung mit Todessern hat, ist Ginny. Die anderen denken, sie könnten es einfach so mit ihnen aufnehmen, aber dem ist nicht so, dass wisst ihr so gut wie wir. Wir wollen ihnen heute nur ihre Grenzen zeigen."

Leah und Claire nickten, auch den beiden Frauen nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache war. „Wir werden sie nicht schwer verletzen, ihnen aber deutlich die Grenzen zeigen, trotzdem solltet ihr euch vielleicht bereithalten", sagte Liam ernst und stand auf, als er die ersten Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, die die Jugendlichen ankündigten. „Kommst du Pat?"

Harry war an den Strand gegangen. Er fühlte sich hier am Wasser einfach wohl, solange er nicht weit hinaus schwimmen musste, denn auch wenn er mittlerweile besser geworden war, so konnte er noch immer nicht so gut schwimmen wie die anderen. Aber das Wasser hatte etwas beruhigendes auf ihn, das brechen der Wellen an den Felsen hatte viel von seinem Inneren.

Fawkes erwartete ihn auf einem Felsen und trillerte leise, als er ihn sah. Harry sah ihn eine Weile an und erkannte unendliche Weisheit und Geduld - und auch Treue in seinen Augen. Wem er sich anvertraute, wen er in seine Nähe ließ, der war sich seinem Schutz sicher.

Harry konnte nicht sagen, woher er dies auf einmal wusste. Phoenixe waren rätselhafte Geschöpfe und Fawkes war vielleicht der rätselhafteste unter ihnen. Aber nun war Fawkes so etwas wie sein Mentor und Harry sein Schüler. Doch dieses Mal liebte er seine Rolle, war er lern- und wissbegierig.

Er nickte dem Feuervogel respektvoll zu und schloss dann die Augen um sich zu verwandeln. Er merkte, wie seine Knochen schrumpften und sich verbogen, seine Brille zu Boden fiel und Finger und Arme sich zu Flügeln formten.

Schließlich reckte er den Kopf und gab selbst ein grüßendes Trillern aus, als er endlich als Phoenix mit Basiliskenschuppen vor Fawkes saß.

„Willkommen, Harry", sagte dieser mit weicher Stimme, die dennoch unendlich weise klang. „Lass uns eine Runde fliegen zum Aufwärmen, du musst die Bewegungen im Schlaf können, ohne darüber nach zu denken."

Harry nickte und breitete die Flügel aus. So gern er auch flog, Fawkes sprach einen wichtigen Punkt an: noch bereitete ihm das Verwandeln, das Fliegen, die Bewegungen eines Phoenixes, zu viel Konzentration ab. Das war Kraftraubend und seine Konzentration würde in einem Kampf bei anderen Dingen gebraucht als beim bewussten Flügelschlagen…

Sie flogen die Küste der Insel ab, bis sie drehten und Harry aus weiter Ferne seine Freunde erkennen konnte, die sich um Patrick und Liam versammelt hatten.

Er wollte gerade ein freudiges Trillern ausstoßen, als Fawkes ihn unterbrach.

„Sage nichts. Stilles Beobachten ist eine Kunst, Harry. Eine wertvolle Kunst, die dich mehr sehen lässt als manch anderen."

Etwas irritiert blickte Harry Fawkes an, der neben ihm flog und wie immer in Rätseln gesprochen hatte. Aber er fügte sich und ließ seinen Blick erneut schweifen. Seine Freunde aus der Ferne nur zu beobachten war seltsam, aber schon bald wurde ihm klar, was Fawkes meinte und als sie schließlich über sie hinweg flogen, ohne, dass jemand sie bemerkte, lächelte in sich hinein.

Es war ein sehr deutliches Bild eben gewesen, die scheinbar so ruhigen Jugendlichen, die eigentlich vor Aufregung zappelten und die erwachsenen, erfahrenen Auroren, die in aller Seelenruhe das Prozedere erklärten und sich nicht unterbrechen ließen. Dabei war Harry klar, was das Ziel war: genau so zu werden die Liam und Patrick, routiniert und überblickend in Kampfsituationen ohne den Kopf zu verlieren.

Niemand von ihnen hatte Harry bemerkt. Während, wenn er sie gegrüßt hätte, er sie aus ihrer Vorbereitung gerissen hätte, die Konzentration auf sich gelenkt hätte und sie vermutlich ihm zu gebrüllt hätten, dass sie es den beiden zeigen würden, was frisch gebackene Hogwartsabsolventen an Flüchen so alles kennen würden... sie hätten sich überschätzt, leichtsinnig.

Es war erschreckend, wie viel Wahrheit er auf einmal hinter den Worten Fawkes erkannte. Wären sie beide Menschen gewesen, hätte er sicherlich den Kopf respektvoll geneigt.

Sie landeten auf einem Felsen, der ihren Krallen Halt gab.

„Da du auch Teile eines Basilisken in dir trägst, möchte ich nicht sofort mit den Feuerreiseübungen anfangen, sondern etwas vorsichtiger vorgehen", begann Fawkes und breitete seine Flügel aus.

„Spreize sie, so wie ich", wies er Harry an, was dieser sofort befolgte. „Ein Phoenix zu sein bedeutet, ein Vogel des Feuers zu sein. Spürst du das Feuer in dir, die Hitze, die Glut? Wenn du dich genug konzentrierst, kannst du sie entfachen. Lass sie aufwirbeln, wenn es dir hilft, schlage etwas mit den Flügeln. Finde den Kern in dir, die Energie des Feuers und lasse ihn dich ganz einnehmen. Dich ganz ausfüllen, bis... du wirst es merken."

Harry schluckte etwas, schüttelte einmal seine Flügel aus und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nach Innen. Ein Kern... Energie... Hitze des Feuers... all das war sehr verwirrend und zunächst hatte Harry keinerlei Ahnung, wovon Fawkes überhaupt gesprochen hatte. Aber ehe er nachfragte, wollte er es zumindest versuchen.

„Spüre dein Innerstes, Harry", hörte er die sanfte Stimme seines Lehrmeisters. „Deine Atmung, deinen Herzschlag. Wie deine Lungen sich weiten, die Luft ein und wieder ausströmt." Harry atmete bewusst ein und wieder aus und nach ein paar Atemzügen merkte er, wie seine Atmung ruhiger wurde, tiefer, gleichmäßiger.

„Sehr gut. Gehe eine Stufe tiefer. Das Blut, welches den Sauerstoff aufnimmt, durch das Herz gepumpt wird und diesen an die Organe verteilt."

Harry wusste nicht, wie das gehen sollte, er sollte sein Blut spüren?

Er lenkte seine Konzentration auf seinen Herzschlag, zwei Mal, kurz hinter einander. Vorkammer, Hauptkammer. Und dann... frei. Frischer Sauerstoff, den er gerade eingeatmet hatte, belebte nun das Blut, welches sich durch endlose Abzweigungen den Weg zum Ziel suchte, die Organe, Zellen und selbst die Haut zu versorgen.

Es war ein vollkommen irres Gefühl, fand Harry, noch nie hatte er seinen Körper derart bewusst gespürt. Er würde nie wieder einen Atemzug machen ohne an dieses Gefühl zu denken, wie wichtig eben dieser Vorgang war...

Und dann spürte er etwas weiteres. Hitze. Woher sie kam, wusste er nicht, aber im rasenden Strudel seines Blutes spürte er die Hitze, die der Sauerstoff nur noch mehr anfachte. Aufgeregt schlug er unbewusst mit den Flügeln, er hatte gefunden, was Fawkes ihn hatte finden lassen wollen!

„Gib ihr Kraft, überlass dich ihr. Lass sie kommen", hörte er wieder Fawkes Stimme und versuchte es wieder umzusetzen, war komplett gefangen in sich selbst.

Er spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, seine Atmung schneller ging, immer mehr Sauerstoff, immer mehr nahm die Hitze zu, bis es kaum zu ertragen war. Es brannte, verbrannte ihn, ein Rauschen erfasste ihn, als er leise aufschrie und die Spitzen seiner Flügel zu brennen begannen. Nur kurz, dann verließ ihn die Kraft und der Moment war vorüber.

Außer Atem sah er Fawkes an. „Das war sehr gut, Harry. Du hast einen starken Willen und ein starkes Herz. Liebe spricht aus dir, Schutzinstinkt zu jenen, die du liebst. Aber es raubt dir die Kraft, zehrt dich aus. Springe nicht ins Feuer, sondern lass das Feuer zu dir kommen."

Harry war noch immer vollkommen erschöpft, versuchte es aber noch einmal. Viel schneller fand er die Ebene, in der er die Hitze wahr nahm, sein eigenes Feuer, welches in ihm schlummerte. Aber was sollte er nun tun? Warten? Woher wusste das Feuer, dass es ausbrechen durfte?

Da spürte er, wie die Energie sich ausbreitete, verdichtete. Spürte nun den Unterschied zwischen der Hitze von zuvor und einem glühenden Kern, der darauf wartete, aus seinen Fesseln entlassen zu werden.

Harry fand diesen Kern, erfühlte ihn tief in sich wie eine schlafende Macht, die er nur erwecken musste. Sie lechzte nach seinem Bewusstsein und je mehr Harry sich wieder nach außen hin zurück zog, je weiter folgte es ihm, bis sein Blick wieder klar wurde, er Fawkes vor sich sah und zugleich die Flammen, die seinen Körper einhüllten.

Kurz darauf war das Schauspiel auch schon wieder vorbei und Harry sackte auf den Felsen, er war vollkommen fertig.

„Das war sehr, sehr gut, Harry Potter. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass jemand es gleich beim zweiten Versuch schafft. Du bist wahrlich jemand Besonderes", sagte Fawkes, während Harry vor Erschöpfung die Augen zufielen und er sich in einen Menschen zurück verwandelte, da er die Konzentration für die Verwandlung nicht mehr aufbringen konnte.

Während seine ehemaligen Schüler fleißig lernten, damit ihnen während ihrer Arbeit im Orden nichts zu stieß, machte sich Albus Dumbledore auf den Weg zu seinem alten Freund Horace Slughorn. In seiner Tasche hatte er eine kleine Phiole mit einer Flüssigkeit, die Peter fast das Leben gekostet hatte.

Die trüben Gedanken beiseite schiebend, immerhin war Peter wohlauf, wenn man davon sprechen konnte, wenn dieser gerade mit Liam und Patrick übte. Schließlich stand er vor den Räumen seines Tränkeprofessors, klopfte an die dunkle Holztür und wartete darauf, dass sie sich öffnete.

Schlurfende Schritte näherten sich aus dem Inneren, wie Albus erfreut feststellte. Immerhin war noch immer die Gefahr gewesen, dass der Professor sich bereits im Urlaub befinden würde, aber er schien Glück zu haben.

„Oh, Albus, was verschafft mir die Ehre?", sagte Horace, nachdem er lächelnd die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Albus lächelte ebenfalls. „Darf ich eintreten? Das, was ich mit dir besprechen möchte, ist nicht unbedingt ein Thema für die Flure Hogwarts', auch wenn die Schüler in den Ferien sind", sagte er und trat in die Räumlichkeiten des Professors ein, nachdem er den Eingang freigegeben hatte.

Slughorn führte seinen Gast zu zwei großen, alten, aber überaus bequem aussehenden Sesseln, die vor dem Kamin standen und bat Albus sich in den einen zu setzen. „Darf ich dir ein Glas Elfenwein anbieten?", fragte Horace und begann bereits die Flasche zu öffnen.

„Gern, ich danke dir", antwortete Albus und wartete, bis sein alter Freund und Wegbegleiter sich ebenfalls vor den Kamin setze, in dem, trotz des Sommers ein kleines Feuer brannte, denn es war in den Kerkern des alten Schlosses selbst im Winter etwas kühl.

Schließlich saßen die beiden älteren Männer mit ihren Gläsern dort und während Albus geistesabwesend in den Kamin sah, wurde Horace immer unruhiger, je länger sein Freund schwieg. „Kandierte Ananas?", fragte der Tränkeprofessor nur um das Schweigen zu brechen und hielt Albus die Schale, die er von den diesjährigen Schulabgängern bekommen hatte, entgegen.

Im ersten Moment reagierte der Schulleiter gar nicht, erst als Slughorn ihn noch einmal ansprach sah er zu ihm auf. „Wie?", meinte Albus und als er die Schale sah, schüttelte er ablehnend den Kopf. „Nein danke."

„Albus, wie lange willst du mich noch auf die Folter spannen? Du klangst so, als wäre das, was du mir mitteilen möchtest wichtig, also rück heraus mit der Sprache", sagte Slughorn nun, als Albus doch wieder nur schwieg.

Dieser seufzte einmal und holte die kleine Phiole aus seiner Umhangtasche und drehte sie in seinen Händen. „Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich oder eher eine Bitte", fing Albus leise an und sah Slughorn fest ins Gesicht. „Du müsstest analysieren, was dies für ein Gift ist und ein Gegenmittel brauen", sagte er und reichte die so kostbare Phiole an Slughorn weiter.

„Dad, das war verdammt unfair!", beschwerte sich James bei seinem Vater, als sie sichtlich erschöpft zum Haus zurückkehrten. „Da waren Zauber dabei, die kannten wir gar nicht! Wie sollen wir denn-"

„Meinst du, du kennst alle Zauber, mit denen Todesser dich belegen?", unterbrach Liam seinen Sohn und sah ihn beinahe streng an. „Überschätzung führt zu Leichtfertigkeit. Genau das wollten wir euch damit demonstrieren. Ihr wart sieben, Pat und ich nur zwei. Trotzdem wart ihr uns unterlegen. Ja, ihr seid gut, sehr gut. Aber das reicht nicht um gegen Voldemort und seine Schergen zu bestehen, das reicht bei weitem nicht. Ein Hogwartsabschluss schenkt einem keine Unbesiegbarkeit." Es hatte weitaus ernster und strenger geklungen, als es gemeint war, dabei war es nur Sorge und Angst, die aus Liam sprach. Tiefe Angst um seinen Sohn, all diese Kinder, die sie nun zurück begleiteten und die sie auf einen Krieg vorbereiteten, der gar nicht der ihre war. In den sie nie geraten sollten. Aber den sie kämpfen mussten. Bis zum Schluss.

Patrick legte Liam eine Hand auf die Schulter, spürte, dass sein Freund aufgewühlt war. Die Trainingsstunde war hart gewesen, für beide Parteien. Die Kinder hatten ihr Bestes gegeben, aber am Ende waren Liam und Patrick diejenigen, die, wenn sie Todesser gewesen wären, die Fäden mühelos in der Hand gehalten hätten.

Es war ein herber Dämpfer für sie gewesen, die so voller Elan waren, voller Überzeugung, nun endlich erwachsen zu sein, kämpfen zu dürfen. Und sie wollten es, wollten kämpfen für jene, deren Leben sie retten wollten, für die Zeit, die in so weiter Ferne lag und im Schatten dieses Krieges.

„Ich geh duschen", sagte Ginny und ging mit matten Schritten die Treppe hinauf. Sie war ausgelaugt, es war wirklich verdammt anstrengend gewesen. Aber sie würden weiter trainieren und Ginny wusste nur zur gut, wie wichtig es war. Sie hatten immerhin nicht nur das Ziel, den Krieg irgendwann zu beenden. Nein, sie kämpfen für etwas ganz Konkretes, was mehr beinhaltete als nur diesen Krieg.

In ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer fand sie einen schlafenden Harry vor, der, nur mit einem Laken bedeckt, auf dem Bauch lag und tief und fest schlief, die Hände um das Kissen geschlungen.

Liebevoll betrachtete sie ihn, was auch immer er mit Fawkes gemacht hatte, musste sehr anstrengend gewesen sein. Leise zog sie sich aus und verschwand im angrenzenden Badezimmer, trocknete sich nach dem Duschen schnell ab und legte sich dann, nackt wie sie war, ebenfalls ins Bett, kroch unter Harrys Laken und hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Oberarm.

Dann legte sie eine Hand an seine Hüfte und schloss ebenfalls die Augen, obwohl es erst Mittag war. Aber sie war hundemüde nach drei Stunden Kampftraining und war kurz darauf bereits ebenfalls im Land der Träume.

Peter ging mit verbissener Miene in sein Zimmer und musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen, die Tür nicht hinter sich zu zuschlagen. Noch immer gab es keine Nachricht von Amy. Nichts. Nicht ein Wort. Und während er hier nun lernte, wie man kämpfte, wie man sich verteidigte und nebenbei zusah, wie seine so glücklichen Freunde einander liebten, fragte er sich immer mehr, ob er das wirklich konnte.

Konnte er weiter kämpfen, sollte Amy ihren Kampf verloren haben? Mit jedem Tag, der verging, glaubte er weniger daran, dass sie es geschafft hatte, blutete sein Herz ein Stück mehr. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er eifersüchtig wurde auf seine Freunde, die einander hatten. Jemanden, der nachts bei ihnen war, der sie hielt, neben dem sie aufwachen konnten.

Aber Amy war fort und sein Herz sagte ihm immer mehr, dass sie nicht mehr zurück kehren würde.

Hatte er dann noch die Kraft zu kämpfen?

Der Peter, den Harry kannte, war den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes gegangen. Aber den Grund hatte er nie erfahren - vielleicht war dies der Grund? Vielleicht hatte er all dem nicht Stand halten können und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch seine Kräfte schwanden, bis auch er selbst keinen Sinn mehr in diesem scheinbar aussichtslosen Kampf sah?

Denn welchen Sinn gab es noch, wenn Amy nicht zu ihm zurück kehrte?

Er atmete tief durch. Noch gab es keinerlei Nachricht, dass sie umgekommen war. Noch hatte er noch Hoffnung und noch stand er hier und kämpfte. Für Amy.


	105. Krieg macht keine Pause

_(Minerva McGonagall) *In langer Robe und mit Spitzhut auf der Bühne erschein* „Ich darf auch mal!" *strahl* „Ähm, ich wünsche Ihnen einer wunderschönen guten Tag! Heute habe ich die Ehre, das neue Kapitel anzukündigen und das dazu alleine, herrje." *Glättet imaginäre Falten in ihrer schottengemusterten Robe* „Jetzt, wo die Schüler in den Ferien sind, haben ich auch endlich Zeit dafür, während des Schuljahres ist alles immer so hektisch, wissen Sie? Leider habe ich noch nichts von ihnen gehört, Sie vielleicht? Die Handlung findet ja zur Zeit außerhalb Hogwarts' statt und da nun alle ihren Abschluss haben... hach, ich werde sie vermissen."_

_(Poppy Pomfrey) *Tritt lächelnd in ihrer weißen Heilerrobe auf die Bühne* „Minerva schön, dass ich dich sehe. Ich wollte dich auf eine Tasse Tee einladen, ich habe frische Ingwerplätzchen für dich gebacken."_

_(Minerva McGonagall) *sich erstaunt umdreht* „Poppy! Oh, Ingwerplätzchen wären wunderbar, aber ich bin hier gerade sehr beschäftigt!" *zum Publikum deutet* „Aber du könntest mit helfen, diese hier zu verteilen" *auf großen Stapel Kapitel deutet und Poppy bittend ansieht*_

_(Poppy Pomfrey) *Geht zu dem Stapel und nimmt sich ein Exemplar* Oh, sind das die neuen Kapitel? *erste Seite aufschlägt und anfängt zu lesen *_

_(Minerva McGonagall) Poppy! *entrüstet schaut und Poppy das Kapitel aus der Hand reißt* „Doch nicht für uns! Für die Leser! Wir sind doch nur die Charaktere... aber vielleicht bleibt ja ein Kapitel übrig? Aber erst müssen wir diese verteilen - oh und den Dank nicht vergessen!"_

_(Poppy Pomfrey) *Schaut ihre Freundin entrüstet an* „Minerva, aber Harry wacht doch gerade auf und Ginny ist bei ihm, das ist sehr..." *schweigt und wird rot*_

_(Minerva McGonagall) „Hrmhrm" *räusper* „Jetzt nimm den Lesern nicht die Spannung… obwohl ich ja auch neugierig bin..." *kurz überlegend zu dem Kapitel in ihrer Hand blickt* *wieder auf sieht* „Entschuldigung, wir sind gleich soweit..."_

_(Poppy Pomfrey) „Machen wir einen Deal? Wir machen uns eine Kopie und lesen sie gleich gemeinsam beim Tee und Ingwerplätzchen, so nehmen wir keinem etwas weg und kommen auch selbst in den Genuss. Immerhin wolltest du doch wissen, wie es deinen ehemaligen Schützlingen so geht, dann hast du es schwarz auf weiß." *Grinst ihre Freundin an und schnappt sich den großen Stapel* „Soll ich anfangen zu verteilen solange du die Kopie für uns machst?"_

_(Minerva McGonagall) *nickt begeistert* *holt ihren Zauberstab raus und verdoppelt ihr Exemplar* *steckt es schnell in ihren Umhang* „So, es kann los gehen! Oh, während du schon einmal verteilst, möchte ich noch etwas sagen und zwar ein großes Danke von den Autorinnen für eure Reviews, die sie zu einem wahren Schreibmarathon hingerissen haben" *strahlt*_

_(Poppy Pomfrey) *Geht durchs Publikum und verteilt die Exemplare, bevor sie auf die Bühne zurück kehrt* „Fertig, haben die Autorinnen noch etwas dazu gesagt, wann es das nächste Kapitel gibt?"_

_(Minerva McGonagall) *überlegt* „Ich glaube nicht, nur, dass sie bereits fleißig am nächsten schreiben. Es kann also bald sein, aber sie wollen lieber nichts versprechen..."_

_(Poppy Pomfrey) *nickt* „Dann bleibt uns nur noch zu sagen, viel Spaß beim Lesen." *Winkt noch einmal allen zu und verlässt die Bühne.* „Kommst du Minerva der Tee wird kalt und ich möchte wissen, was Harry mit Ginny anstellt."_

_(Minerva McGonagall) *kichert* „Viel Spaß auch von mir und grüßen Sie alle von uns, falls Sie sie sehen sollten..." *winkt ebenfalls und verschwindet hinter dem Vorhang* „Ich komme ja schon, warte auf mich!"_

_**Kapitel 104**_

**Krieg macht keine Pause**

Als Harry erwachte, blickte er sich einen Moment lang orientierungslos um. War er nicht eben noch mit Fawkes bei den Felsen gewesen? Doch die Erinnerung war unscharf, offenbar hatte ihn das alles doch etwas überanstrengt. Dass er nackt war und sich demnach wohl noch ausgezogen, vielleicht sogar geduscht hatte, ignorierte er. Er wusste es nicht mehr.

Um so überraschter war er allerdings darüber, dass Ginny neben ihm schlief, ebenso nackt wie er. Ihre roten Haare lagen wie Samt auf ihrem Rücken, während ihr Gesicht ihm zugewandt war. Unwillkürlich lächelte er, sie war so schön, wenn sie schlief. So friedlich.

Vorsichtig strich er mit einem Zeigefinger über ihre Wange bis zu ihrem Kinn, strich über ihre Lippen, die so wunderbar weich waren. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste sie sanft, während seine Hand über ihren Rücken strich und er lächelnd bemerkte, wie sie langsam wach wurde.

„Hey", murmelte sie und öffnete verschlafen die Augen, lächelte, als sie ihn sah.

„Ich hoffe doch, wir haben nichts getan, was eine Schande wäre, es vergessen zu haben?", fragte er etwas schuldbewusst, immerhin waren sie beide nackt, das ließ einige Schlüsse zu.

Ginny kicherte leise. „Nein mein Held, du hast tief und fest geschlafen, da habe ich nach dem Training nur geduscht und beschlossen, mich frech zu dir zu kuscheln."

Nun war es Harry, der leise lachte. „Da bin ich ja beruhigt", murmelte er, ehe er sie erneut küsste, ein wenig länger dieses Mal. „Vielleicht lässt sich da das ein oder andere… nach holen…"

Ginny seufzte genießend in den Kuss, kraulte mit der einen Hand seinen Nacken, während sich die andere frech auf seinen Hintern legte. Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihr ganz und gar, sodass sie sich auf den Rücken drehte und Harry halb über sich zog, ohne den Kuss zu lösen.

Es war ein ruhiger Kuss, nicht hastig oder von Eile getrieben. Sie ließen sich Zeit, nahmen sich endlich wieder einmal die Zeit, nur für sich beide. Nur diese so süßen Küsse, kein gieriges Verlangen. Sanfte Küsse, die von unendlicher Liebe sprachen. Berührungen, sacht und doch begehrend, streichelnd, liebkosend. Blicke, fast bewundernd, voller Liebe und Dankbarkeit für einander. Verständnis, Vertrauen.

Ebenso sanft waren auch ihre Bewegungen, Hände, die den Körper des anderen erkundeten. Lippen, die neckten, die schmeckten. Körper, die liebten.

Atemlos sah Harry Ginny an, versank in ihrem Blick für eine kleine Ewigkeit, als er endlich in ihr war, tief in ihr verharrte. Die Welt sollte anhalten, es gab die Zeit nicht mehr, unwichtig. Nur sie beide waren wichtig.

Fast zaghaft begann er sich zu bewegen, erntete ein Seufzen von Ginny, welches er sogleich mit einem sanften Kuss schluckte. Meinte, in ihren Armen schmelzen zu müssen, so viele Emotionen durchfluteten ihn. Liebe, Angst, Hoffnung. All das, was er auch in ihren Augen lesen konnte. All das, was sie mit einander teilten, immer wieder.

Aus dem Seufzen wurde ein Keuchen, noch immer sanft und zärtlich liebten sie einander. Kein hektisches über einander Herfallen.

Sich einander schenken, hingeben, eintauchen und neu entstehen. Kraft schöpfen, die man selbst verloren hatte. Sich gegenseitig halten.

Und als der Höhepunkt sie überspülte und sie bebend bei einander lagen, wussten sie, dass sie einander auffingen und immer auffangen würden.

Erschöpft sank Harry auf sie, barg seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter, atmete zitternd ihren Duft ein. Sanft streichelte sie durch sein Haar, spürte seinen Herzschlag an ihrer Brust.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry", wisperte sie, eine kleine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel. Bei Merlin, sie liebte ihn, würde ihn immer lieben. Für den Rest ihres Lebens.

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln lag Ginny am nächsten Abend wieder in Harrys Armen. Sie saßen gemeinsam mit James, Lily, Remus und Beccy am Strand und genossen die beginnende Nacht. Sirius und Chris hatten sich zurück gezogen und Peter hatte erklärt, ihm sei nicht nach einem gesellschaftlichen Abend. Aber das alles interessierte Ginny gerade nicht wirklich. Der Moment war einfach zu schön. Sie hatten sich Decken und Stühle mit an den Strand genommen, ein kleines Feuer brannte und über ihnen funkelten Millionen von Sternen. Wenn sie jetzt noch mit Harry alleine gewesen wäre, wäre sie noch glücklicher.

„Und Sie meinen wirklich, dass ich bei den nächsten Übungsstunden nicht mehr so müde hinterher sein werde?", fragte Harry seinen Mentor und hoffte, dass die Antwort positiv ausfallen würde, denn sonst wäre das Phoenixreisen für ihn wohl doch keine Alternative zu den gewöhnlichen Arten zu reisen.

Der Professor nickte. „Anfangs ist es immer schwer, wenn man schwere Zauber lernt. Aber mit jedem Mal wird es besser und bald schon wirst du kaum noch merken, wie du etwas von deiner Energie verbrauchst."

Harry nickte langsam und erinnerte sich daran, wie er anfangs damit gekämpft hatte, sich in einen Phoenix zu verwandeln – nun schien es beinahe wie von selbst zu gehen. Er war zuversichtlich, dass ihm dies mit dem magischen Reisen des Phönixes genau so ergehen würde, wenn er nur hartnäckig genug übte. Er würde nur schnell genug sein müssen, die Zeit schien unaufhaltsam voran zu schreiten, gönnte ihnen keine Atempause.

Drei Horkruxe noch. Und Harry hatte das Gefühl, ein ständiges Déja-vù zu erleben, wie damals. Wie in seinem siebten Jahr, als er durch halb England gereist war, in Gringotts eingebrochen war, wo Ron zersplintert war, als sie vor den Todessern geflohen waren. Wo er mit Hermine das Grab seiner Eltern besucht hatte, das zerstörte Haus als Mahnmal in Godrics Hollow…

Nein, soweit würde es nicht kommen. Nicht dieses Mal. Sie lebten und sie würden weiter leben. Er würde nicht ein zweites Mal zum Waisen werden.

Er spürte, wie Ginny ihm beruhigend über den Handrücken strich, sie spürte immer sofort, wenn er in Gedanken war. Besonders, wenn seine Gedanken in diese Richtung drifteten.

„Wir werden es schaffen", sagte sie leise und drehte sich etwas in seiner Umarmung, dass sie ihn küssen konnte. Sah ihn dann liebevoll und voller Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten an, dass Harry nicht anders konnte als zu lächeln und sie noch etwas näher an sich zu ziehen.

„Das werden wir", entgegnete er ebenso leise. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Sie mussten es schaffen. Sie würden es schaffen.

„Wenn eure Ferien vorbei sind, werdet ihr volle Ordensmitglieder sein", sagte Dumbledore gewichtig, Harry nickte. Auch das kam ihm bekannt vor, mit einem etwas traurigen lächeln dachte er an die DA, sein ganz eigener Orden des Phönix. Die Halle der Prophezeiungen…

Er seufzte leise, es würde kein Ende nehmen. Nicht, bis sie Voldemort endlich besiegt hatten und aus diesem erdrückenden Teufelskreis ausbrechen konnten.

„Immerhin wird es dieses Mal nicht soweit kommen, dass er Hogwarts angreift", murmelte er etwas Zusammenhangslos, etwas irritiert sah Dumbledore ihn an.

„Wie bitte? Oh, du meinst Tom… nein, wir werden schneller sein. Sagt die Prophezeiung nicht, dass seine Gegenseite eine Macht haben wird, die er nicht kennt? Wir gingen davon aus, dass damit die Liebe gemeint ist, doch was ist, wenn mehr dahinter steckt?", überlegte er und sah Harry und Ginny mit einem Lächeln an, ehe er seinen Blick einmal in der Runde schweifen ließ.

„Was, wenn damit ebenfalls gemeint ist, dass wir etwas wissen, was er erst dabei ist, zu planen? Wenn wir ihm voraus sind in seinem Tun und Handeln, einen Schritt eher als er – den am Ende entscheidenden Schritt?"

James runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn wir die zweite Prophezeiung richtig verstanden haben, sind es noch eineinhalb Jahre. So kurz und doch noch so ewig lang hin…"

„Die Zeit vergeht schneller als du glaubst", meinte Dumbledore.

„Aber ich will jetzt etwas tun", grummelte James, es klang beinahe zornig. „Ich will nicht eineinhalb Jahre warten, bis er auch die Letzten vertrieben oder getötet hat!"

„Hab Geduld, James", antwortete Dumbledore, Angesprochener schnaubte nur. Geduld? Hatte Voldemort etwa Geduld? Er würde nicht erst warten, bis sie auch den letzten Horkrux gefunden hatten und sich bis dahin zurück ziehen, um sich dann freiwillig zu ergeben. Gewiss nicht. Er würde die Zeit sinnvoll nutzen – in seinen Augen sinnvoll. Während sie zum Zusehen verdammt waren.

„Wir waren die letzten Monate geduldig genug, meinen Sie nicht?", fragte James wütend, riss sich aber zusammen. Dumbledore konnte ja auch nichts dafür…

„Die letzten Monate wart ihr Schüler. Nun seid ihr erwachsene Zauberer, doch noch lange nicht bereit, euren Endkampf zu kämpfen. Das ist kein Spiel, James! Wenn wir Tom vernichten wollen, und ich meine endgültig vernichten", sein Blick flog kurz zu Harry und Ginny, „dann müssen wir Geduld haben. Bis wir bereit sind, bis der letzte Horkrux zerstört ist. Bis dahin können wir nur unser Bestes tun, andere Zauberer zu beschützen und gegen die Todesser vorgehen. Tom kommt erst am Schluss."

„Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass er nicht beschließt, diesen Schluss vor zu ziehen", murmelte Remus, in Gedanken bei seiner Gefangenschaft. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es nicht der letzte Versuch der Todesser war, an die Familie Gryffindor-Potter heran zu kommen, wo sie schon Liam aus dem St. Mungos entführt hatten. Und das nächste Mal würde die Rettung vielleicht zu spät kommen…

Am nächsten Morgen apparierte Patrick kurz ins Ministerium um zu sehen, ob es etwas Wichtiges gab. Leider gab es tatsächlich etwas, geschockt blickte er eine Weile starr auf die Meldung, die so eben aus Frankreich gekommen war. Das dortige Ministerium hatte ihm eine Mittelung zukommen lassen, die ihm tiefes Unbehagen bereitete.

Er hatte eigentlich nur kurz sehen wollen, ob die von Liam georderten Unterlagen schon bereits vorlagen und dann unerwartet diese Nachricht auf seinem Schreibtisch vor gefunden.

Er schluckte, das würde ein harter Schlag für die Kinder werden. Gerade jetzt, wo es so gut lief, wo sie voran kamen... er seufzte leise und steckte die Notiz ein, blickte sich noch einmal im Büro um und verließ es dann. Die Akten waren noch nicht da, da würde er noch einmal nach haken müssen.  
Aber nicht jetzt.

Mit etwas blassem Gesicht durchquerte er die Gänge, disapparierte nach Hause und erklärte Leyah, was passiert war. Erschrocken bot sie an, ihn nach Spanien zu begleiten, doch das wollte er nicht.

„Ich bin heute Abend wieder zurück", sagte er und küsste Leyah kurz auf den Mund, ehe er zum Kamin trat und Flohpulver hinein gab.

„Pat!", sagte Claire erfreut und ein wenig irritiert, als dieser durch den Kamin zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer kam. Claire und Liam saßen zusammen und besprachen Belangloses, doch nun sahen sie ihren Freund erstaunt an.  
Liams Stirn legte sich leicht in Falten, als er das Gesicht seines Freundes sah.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus, Pat. Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er besorgt und war schon dabei, aufzustehen, doch Patrick bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, sitzen zu bleiben.

„Passiert ja, jedoch nichts, was uns direkt betrifft", erklärte er und setzte sich etwas bedrückt neben Liam. Dann reichte er ihm die Mitteilung des französischen Aurorenamtes, die er im Büro gefunden hatte.

„Die lag auf meinem Schreibtisch", erklärte er nur knapp und blickte etwas angespannt auf den Teebecher, den ein Hauself sofort vor ihm abgestellt hatte und so schnell wieder verschwunden war, dass Patrick ihn gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Oh nein", murmelte Liam und wurde nun ebenfalls blass. Er reichte die Notiz an Claire weiter, die sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund hielt.

„Wir müssen es den Kindern sagen", sagte Patrick leise, Liam nickte. Erst hatte er überlegt, allein mit Peter zu sprechen. Doch im Grunde betraf es sie alle.

„Ich werde sie holen lassen", erklärte Claire und wies einen Hauself an, ihnen bescheid zu sagen, sie sollten sie sofort im Wohnzimmer einfinden.

Etwas irritiert standen eben diese wenige Minuten später in der Tür. Beccy griff nach James' Hand, wenn ihre beiden Väter so ernst drei blickten, musste etwas passiert sein.

„Dad?", fragte James ein wenig zögernd. „Was ist los, was ist passiert?"

„Setzt euch erst einmal. Bitte." Patrick musste zu geben, dass er irgendwie überfordert war. Er hasste es, Todesnachrichten zu überbringen, aber am Schlimmsten war es, wenn es Menschen betraf, die er liebte. Sein Blick blieb kurz bei Beccy hängen, ehe er zu Peter blickte und dann Liam ansah, keiner von ihnen dreien wollte das Wort eröffnen.

Lily wurde blass, wenn etwas mit ihren Eltern geschehen war? Sie waren zur Zeit allein auf Potter Manor, wenn man sie dort angegriffen hatte?

Doch gerade, als sie diese Frage stellen wollte, ergriff Liam wieder das Wort.

„Patrick war heute im Büro und hat dort... eine Nachricht vor gefunden. Aus Frankreich."

Peters Blick hob sich, Angst stand in ihm. Und eine unausgesprochene Frage, eine Hoffnung, die Liam leider würde zerschlagen müssen.

„Todesser haben Amy und ihre Familie... sie hatten keine Chance, man konnte nur noch ihre Leichen bergen."

„Nein", flüsterte Peter, purer Schock stand in seinem Gesicht. „Nein! NEIN!" Er sprang auf, riss Liam den Zettel aus der Hand.

„Nein...", wisperte er, sank zitternd auf den Boden. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Amy, seine Amy. Nein. Es durfte nicht sein. Es war ein Irrtum, ein übler Scherz. Sie musste noch am Leben sein, sie konnte nicht fort sein.

Ginny hatte erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, während Lily sich in James' Armbeuge vergrub. Chris hingegen war zu keiner Reaktion fähig. Auch Sirius saß ziemlich steif auf dem Sofa, während James versuchte, stark zu sein für Lily. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er noch immer die Beccys, die mit leeren Augen zu Peter blickte. Es war Remus, der schließlich aufstand und sich neben Peter kniete. Selbst die Erwachsenen waren zu keiner wirklichen Reaktion fähig.

Peter drehte das Papier immer wieder in den Händen, doch die Zeilen, von seinen Tränen kaum noch leserlich, blieben dieselben.

„Amy...", flüsterte er immer wieder ton los, in ihm war alles erstarrt. Selbst sein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen, es musste so sein, denn es war in tausend Teile zerrissen. Alles in ihm war taub und stumpf, er nahm nichts mehr um sich wahr. Amy war tot, das war alles, was er wusste und mit ihr starb auch sein Herz. Er spürte nicht Remus' Hände, die sich vorsichtig auf seine Schultern legten, hörte nicht seine Worte, die ihn beruhigen wollten. In seinen Gedanken, in seinem Bewusstsein gab es nur Amy. Sie würde nicht wieder kehren.

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein..." Die Zeit war stehen geblieben wie in einer Glaskugel, die außerhalb der Zeit lag und ihn vom eigentlichen Leben trennte. Unerreichbar.

Amy war nun schon seit zwei Wochen tot. Die Stimmung auf der spanischen Finca war ziemlich gedrückt. Aber die Bewohner versuchten weiter zumachen, denn sie wussten, sie durften den Kopf nicht in den Sand stecken, es würde niemandem helfen, wenn sie nun aufgaben.

Die Jugendlichen hatten während dieser Zeit fast nur eines getan, trainiert und wenn die Erwachsenen sie nicht von ab und zu dazu gezwungen hätten auszuspannen, hätten sie wohl nichts anderes getan.

Besonders einer hatte sich in die Arbeit gestürzt – Peter. Er versuchte so den trüben Gedanken und der Trauer zu entkommen, aber es war nicht leicht. Besonders abends, wenn er im Bett lag oder wenn er die anderen Paare um sich herum sah, schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Wanderten immer wieder zu Amy, die so grausam aus dem Leben gerissen wurde. Immer wieder fragte er sich, ob sie noch leben würde, wenn sie nicht mit ihren Eltern geflohen wäre, sondern bei ihm und den anderen geblieben wäre. Wenn sie sich dem Krieg gestellt hätten, anstatt zu versuchen ihm zu entkommen. Peter schüttelte den Kopf und setzte ein entschlossenes Gesicht auf. Er hatte nun keine Zeit für solche Gedanken. Er hob seinen Blick, als er näher kommende Schritte hörte.

Claire und Leyah näherten sich der Gruppe von Jugendlichen, die am Waldrand standen. Seufzend ging Peter wieder zu den anderen, die zusammen etwas von ihm entfernt standen. Nicht, dass sie ihn ausschlossen, eher im Gegenteil, aber er konnte im Moment nicht unbeschwert mit den anderen umgehen, dafür saß der Schmerz über seinen Verlust noch zu tief, viel zu tief.

„Hallo", sagte Claire und stellte sich ernst, aber mit einem leichten Lächeln vor die anderen. „Ihr wisst ja noch nicht, was euch hier erwartet, aber genau aus diesem Grund sind wir hier, denn Liam und Pat sind dort drin und bereiten alles für euch vor."

Leyah grinste, als sie die fragenden und auch leicht skeptischen Blicke der Kinder sah. „Keine Angst, die beiden wollen nur testen, was ihr in den letzten Wochen gelernt habt. Irgendwo in diesem Wald findet ihr eine Truhe, aus dieser Truhe holt ihr euch einen der Beutel und bringt sie sicher und heil wieder hier her zu uns beiden."

„Das ist alles?", wollte Sirius wissen und sah die beiden ungläubig an.

Claire lachte leise. „Glaubst du das wirklich, Sirius, dass die beiden euch das so einfach machen? Nein, ihr werdet in drei Gruppen eingeteilt und nach einander in den Wald gehen. Ist eine Gruppe fertig, kommt die Nächste an die Reihe. Das Reden ist verboten, ihr dürft denen, die diese Prüfung noch nicht abgelegt haben, keine Tipps geben. Dort drinnen kann es passieren, dass ihr angegriffen werdet. Ihr müsst euch verteidigen und versuchen eure Gegner außer Gefecht zu setzen. Außerdem dürft ihr nicht auf dem Weg zurück kommen, den ihr auf dem Hinweg gegangen seid, denn ich erwarte euch am andere Ende des Waldes", erklärte Claire und sah die Jugendlichen prüfend an.

„Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Einschränkungen?", wollte Harry wissen, der so aussah, as würde er in seinem Kopf schon einen Plan ausarbeiten.

„Bis auf die Unverzeihlichen und Apparieren ist alles erlaubt. Ich kann euch nur raten, dass ihr ruhig bleibt, egal, was da drinnen passiert, was oder wer euch begegnet", sagte Leyah und lächelte. „Ich werde jetzt euch jetzt erst einmal mitteilen, wer mit wem in einer Gruppe ist. Ihr werdet dann Lose ziehen auf der die Nummer steht, als wievielter ihr in den Wald geht.  
Also eine Gruppe besteht aus Sirius, Lily und Remus, die nächste aus Harry, Chris und Beccy und die letzte aus James, Ginny und Peter. Es wird nicht untereinander getauscht", sagte sie streng, als sie sah, dass James widersprechen wollte.

Ergeben nickte James und sah traurig zu Lily, mit welcher er gerne zusammen gegangen wäre. Wie sollte er sie so beschützen, wenn er nicht bei ihr sein konnte. „Mach dir nichts draus D… James", sagte Harry und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es war schwer für ihn in den letzten Wochen gewesen seinen Vater nicht mit Dad anzureden, dabei hatte er sich schon so sehr daran gewöhnt, doch noch wusste Chris nicht, dass er und Ginny aus der Zukunft kamen. Aber sie hatten beschlossen, der ehemaligen Ravenclaw dies solange vorzuenthalten, wie es ging und noch war es gut gegangen.

„Ich verstehe die Gruppeneinteilungen einfach nicht", sagte James und seufzte leise. „Ich mein, warum darf ich nicht mit Lily zusammen in eine Gruppe?"

Harry lächelte leicht. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass keiner mit seiner Freundin oder seinem Freund zusammen in einer Gruppe war und er vermutete, warum das so war. „Ich glaube, sie wollten, dass wir uns mehr auf uns, als auf jemand anderen konzentrieren, beziehungsweise, dass wir den dritten im Bunde nicht außen vor lassen. Ich mein, sagen wir mal du wärst mit Lily und Chris in einer Gruppe. Du würdest mehr auf Lily, als auf Chris achten und Lily mehr auf dich, als auf Chris, somit würde sie alleine da stehen. Aber wir sollen hier zusammen arbeiten, sollen uns auf uns und beide Partner konzentrieren und nicht durch unsere Angst um unseren Liebsten ablenken lassen", erklärte er.

Claire nickte. „Sehr gut Harry, genau das ist der Grund. Ich habe hier drei Zettel", sagte sei und öffnete ihre Hand. „Auf jedem von ihnen steht eine Zahl, diese zeigt euch, welche Gruppe wann den Wald betritt. Harry, möchtest du gleich ziehen?", fragte sie und trat auf ihren Enkel zu.

„Das überlasse ich den Mädels", sagte er und deutete auf Chris und Beccy, welche sich neben ihn gestellt hatten, nachdem die Gruppen eingeteilt worden waren. Er war schon gespannt, wie sie sich schlagen würden. Von Beccy wusste er aus ihrem Training immerhin schon etwas, was sie konnte, aber Chris war für ihn völliges Neuland, hatte er doch während der Trainingseinheiten der anderen mit Liam und Patrick mit Fawkes geübt. Und es hatte sich wirklich geloht, denn mittlerweile konnte er das Reisen mit dem Feuer, auch wenn es immer noch etwas anstrengend war, aber es schlauchte ihn nicht mehr ganz so. Nun arbeitete er mit Fawkes gerade daran, Menschen mit seinen Phoenixsinnen aufzuspüren und direkt zu ihnen zu reisen, egal welche Schutzzauber den Gesuchten umgaben, etwas was wieder seine ganze Kraft benötigte. Aber er versuchte geduldig zu sein, versuchte sich seine Kräfte so gut es ging einzuteilen und er wusste, er würde auch diese Schwierigkeit eines Tages meistern, wenn er nur weiter daran arbeiten würde.

„Wir sind die letzte Gruppe", holte ihn die Stimme von Chris aus seinen Gedanken. Lächelnd nickte er ihr zu.

Als nächstes trat Ginny vor und zog nahm einen der Zettel von Claires Hand und entfaltete ihn. „Jungs, wir dürfen als erstes in den Wald", sagte sie zu Peter und James. Der Schwarzhaarige schien damit zufrieden zu sein und auf Peters Gesicht legte sich ein entschlossener, fast schon grimmiger Ausdruck.

„Dann sind wir wohl als zweites dran", meinte Lily und nahm den letzten Zettel und entfaltete ihn um dies zu überprüfen.

Leyah sah die neun ernst an. „Denkt daran, egal was euch in dem Wald erwartet, haltet zusammen, steht für einander ein, arbeitet vor allem zusammen, denn eure Stärke ist der Zusammenhalt. Ihr dürft jeden euch bekannten Zauber, außer den Unverzeihlichen und generell schwarzer Magie anwenden. Geht geschickt und mit bedacht vor. Erwartet vor allem das Unerwartete", sagte sie und deutete auf den Weg, welcher in den Wald führte. „Ihr könnt dann gehen", sagte sie zu James, Peter und Ginny, die sich sogleich auf den Weg machten.


	106. Im Wald

*Amy guckt etwas ängstlich durch den Vorhang* Und ich soll wirklich da raus? Ganz alleine?  
*Cassio und vojka nicken* Ja, verabschiede dich von den Lesern, sie würden sich sicherlich freuen.  
*Amy nickt, atmet noch einmal tief durch und betritt die Bühne* Ähm, Hallo zusammen, mein Name ist Amy. Ich wollte mich von euch allen verabschieden und vor allem wollte ich euch danken, dass ihr solchen Anteil an meinem Tod genommen habt. Seid den Autorinnen nicht allzu böse, denn ohne Tote wäre diese FF doch sehr unrealistisch und ich darf euch verraten, dass mein Tod nicht der letzte gewesen sein wird, aber mehr sag ich dazu nicht. *grinst kurz in die Runde*  
So, aber ich habe euch noch etwas von den Autorinnen mitzuteilen. Sie wollen sich bei euch entschuldigen, dass es nun zwei Monate nichts mehr von ihnen gab, aber nun geht es weiter und sie haben nicht nur ein Kapitel im Gepäck, nein, die letzte Nacht waren sie sehr kreativ und es sind dreieinhalb Kapitel fertig. Also bekommt ihr die nächsten zwei Wochen auf jeden Fall noch etwas zu lesen. Aber sie hoffen, dass es auch dann noch weiter geht, denn langsam kommen sie zu den Sachen, auf die sie sich schon lange freuen und sie hoffen, dass ihnen das, neben euren vielen, wundervollen Kommentaren, für die sie sich ebenfalls bedanken wollen, genug Motivation gibt, dass sie erst einmal keine Pause machen müssen.  
*Seufzt kurz* Mir bleibt jetzt eigentlich nur noch eines zu sagen. Wir hoffen...  
*Wird unterbrochen, als sie hinter sich ein Poltern und dann ein leises Fluchen hört.*  
Peter?  
*Der Vorhang öffnet sich erneut und Peter betritt die Bühne, geht auf Amy zu, zieht sie an sich und gibt ihr einen stürmischen, liebevollen Kuss, der erst endet, als die anerkennenden Pfiffe im Publikum lauter werden.*

Ähm… Sorry Leute, aber ich hatte keine Möglichkeit mich von ihr zu verabschieden. Deshalb jetzt hier das Kapitel für euch und ich verdrück mich mit Amy um das nachzuholen. *Winkt dem Publikum zu und nimmt Amy den Stapel Zettel aus der Hand, welche er einfach auf die Bühne wirft. Schnell schnappt er sich Amys Hand und verschwindet hinter dem Vorhang.*

_**Kapitel 105**_

**Im Wald**

Bevor Ginny den Wald betrat, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und suchte Harrys Blick. Dieser lächelte ihr zuversichtlich und aufmunternd zu, er glaubte an ihre Fähigkeiten, an ihre Stärke, nun musste sie selbst es nur auch noch tun.

Geschlossen zogen die drei jungen Zauberer ihre Zauberstäbe und betraten den Wald. War es Anfangs noch hell, freundlich und einladend so wurde es mit jedem Schritt dunkler und unheimlicher. Der Wald schien jegliches Licht zu verschlucken, so dass sie gezwungen waren nach wenigen Minuten einen Lumos-Zauber zu sprechen um etwas mehr sehen zu können.

„Wir sollten aufpassen, durch den Zauber sind wir leicht zu entdecken, falls hier menschliche Gegner auf uns warten", meinte James angespannt. Er wusste, sein Vater und auch sein Pate würden sie nicht schonen, eher konnten sie damit rechnen, dass sie auf Aurorenstandard geprüft wurden und wenn es nur war um ihnen ihre Schwächen aufzuzeigen. Er seufzte lautlos und sah sich immer wieder nach allen Seiten um, aber was links oder rechts vom Weg war, auf dem sie gerade gingen, konnte er nicht sehen. Es war, als würde dort etwas sämtliches Licht aufsaugen.

Sie waren gerade erst ein paar Meter gegangen, als sie an einer Weggabelung ankamen. „Super und wo sollen wir nun lang?", fragte Peter und sah einmal nach links und nach rechts, aber beide Wege sahen gleich wenig einladend aus.

Auch Ginny sah sich beide Richtungen an. „Rechts?", fragte sie, als plötzlich aus der angegebenen Richtung ein roter Strahl auf die Gruppe zuschoss. „Verdammt!", fluchte sie und schaffte es gerade noch, einen Schild um sich und die beiden Jungs zu errichten. „Also doch links", murmelte sie und versuchte in der Dunkelheit auszumachen, woher der Zauber gekommen war, aber es war einfach nichts zu erkennen.

Doch es flogen auch keine neuen Zauber auf sie zu, wahrscheinlich, weil sie mittlerweile genauso schwer zu sehen waren, da ihre Zauberstäbe nicht mehr durch einen Lumos erleuchtet waren.

Plötzlich war vor ihnen ein Knacken zu hören und die drei konzentrierten sich noch etwas mehr, versuchten nun endlich etwas zu sehen, jedoch vergeblich.

Schließlich hatte Ginny die Schnauze voll und bedeutete den beiden Jungs, dass sie nach Links gehen sollten. Sie hoffte nur, dass dort nicht auch noch Angreifer warteten und ihnen nun einen Zauber in den Rücken schossen. Aber auch nach ein paar Metern war nichts zu sehen und zu hören. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Sie schienen wem auch immer noch einmal entkommen zu sein.

Vorsichtig schlichen sie weiter, verzichteten dieses Mal aber auf den Lichtzauber. Lieber stolperten sie blind über eine Baumwurzel, als noch einmal so ein leichtes Ziel abzugeben, nur weil sie sich durch ihre Zauberstäbe sichtbar machten in dieser Dunkelheit. Aber es hatte auch einen Nachteil, dass sie nun ohne Beleuchtung gingen. Sie kamen nur sehr langsam vorwärts, da sie sich mehr auf ihre anderen Sinne verlassen mussten.

Aber plötzlich spielten diese Verrückt. Zwar war es mit einem Mal heller, aber dafür hatte James das Gefühl, er würde verkehrt herum gehen, als wären seine Füße oben und sein Kopf unten. Er sah zu Ginny und Peter, die ebenso verwirrt aussahen, wie er sich fühlte.

_Was ist das hier?_, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie ein Zauber auf sie zuflog.

„Ginny, Vorsicht, ducken!", rief er und hoffte, die Rothaarige könne dem Fluch noch ausweichen oder ihn aber abblocken.

Aber noch bevor Ginny überhaupt reagieren konnte, reagierte jemand anderes – Peter.

Er sprang mit erhobenem Zauberstab in die Flugbahn des Zaubers und schaffte es gerade noch diesen abzublocken.

„Verdammt, Peter, er hätte dich treffen können!", sagte Ginny erschrocken, schenkte ihm dann aber ein dankbares Lächeln. „Danke trotzdem", sagte sie.

„Keine Ursache", sagte Peter und sah sich aufmerksam um. „Ich glaube, ich hab einmal etwas über diesen verwirrenden Nebel gelesen", meinte er leise und beschwor ein Schutzschild, an welchem kurze Zeit später ein Zauber abprallte. „Man muss das Gefühl, dass er in einem hervorruft, versuchen zu ignorieren, dann sieht man einfach nur etwas schlechter. Achtung!", sagte er alarmiert, ließ sein Schild fallen und schoss einen Stupor in die Richtung, aus welcher zuvor ein Knacken gekommen war. Doch er hörte nur das Splittern von Holz, er hatte also daneben getroffen. Sein Gesicht nahm einen noch entschlosseneren Ausdruck an. Er würde diesen Angreifer außer Gefecht setzen, er würde beweisen, auf welcher Seite er stand, er würde hier kämpfen für sich, seine Zukunft und für Amy. Verbissen schoss er einen Zauber nach dem andern in die Richtung, wo er den Angreifer ausgemacht hatte. Aber noch stand er. Unbeirrt kämpfte er weiter, gab nicht auf. Er würde es schaffen, er war nicht dumm und schwach, er war stark, er war ein Gryffindor, ein Rumtreiber und diese gaben niemals auf, sie kämpften für das, was sie wollten.

Während Peter versuchte den Angreifer außer Gefecht zu setzen, der Ginny aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen hatte, hatten auch Ginny und James mit jeweils einem Gegner zu tun. Leider konnten auch sie nicht mehr als einen dunkel gekleideten Schemen im Nebel erkennen, was es nicht leichter machte. Zudem standen die Angreifer gut geschützt im Wald, hatten Deckung durch die Bäume und Sträucher, während sich die drei ehemaligen Gryffindors mitten auf dem Weg befanden, ohne jeglichen Schutz. Sie mussten sich auf ihre Instinkte und ihr Können verlassen. Jeder von ihnen hatte schon den ein oder anderen Zauber abbekommen, so dass sie aus Kratzern bluteten oder aber zum Teil doch recht schmerzhafte blaue Flecke ihr eigen nennen konnten.

Und dann war der Spuk mit einem Mal vorbei. Der Nebel verzog sich langsam, die Widersacher griffen nicht weiter an. Im ersten Moment bemerkten sie es gar nicht, erst als die Schemen hinter den Bäumen mit deutlich zu hörenden leisen Plopps verschwanden, realisierten sie die ganze Situation.

„Sie sind abgehauen!", sagte Peter fassungslos unzufrieden, seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten unruhig und seine linke Hand war zu einer Faust geballt.

„Wer immer das war, sie waren erst der Anfang", sagte James düster und besah sich seine linke Schulter, welche leicht blutete.

„Lass mich mal sehen", sagte Ginny und sah sich die Schulter ihres zukünftigen Schwiegervaters an. Hastig murmelte sie einen schnellen und einfachen Heilzauber, so dass sich die Wunde schloss.

Umgehend waren auch die kleinen Kratzer von Peter behandelt, ebenso die von Ginny. „Wir sollten weiter und sehen, was sich Dad und Pat noch so ausgedacht haben um uns zu testen", sagte James und sah den Weg hinunter. Die Helligkeit, die noch im Nebel geherrscht hatte, war wieder verschwunden und es war wieder so dunkel, dass man kaum ein paar Meter weit sehen konnte.

„Mich würde wirklich einmal interessieren, wie sie es schaffen, die Sonne aus dem Wald auszusperren", meinte er und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Als er vor ein paar Tagen mit Lily durch diesen Wald spaziert war, war er sehr viel heller und freundlicher gewesen. Dazu hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Wege damals anders verlaufen waren, aber das konnte eigentlich nicht sein oder war das alles hier lediglich eine Illusion und sie standen immer noch an der selben Stelle wie am Anfang der Aufgabe?

Peter nickte. „Ja, lasst uns gehen", sagte er und es war kaum zu glauben, dass dieser Peter und der von vor ein paar Monaten, bevor Harry und Ginny hier angekommen waren, ein und die selbe Person war. Dieser Peter hier war selbstbewusst, wollte kämpfen und versteckte sich nicht nur hinter seinen Freunden, wie er es bisweilen getan hatte. Nein, dieser Peter schritt voran, wollte sich beweisen, wollte zeigen, dass auch er etwas wert war, wollte beweisen, dass er nicht die feige Ratte war, die Harry und Ginny aus ihrer Zeit kannten und seit Amy nicht mehr lebte, hatte seine Entschlossenheit fast schon beängstigende Züge angenommen.

Seufzend sah Ginny den Weg hinunter, auch wenn sie nicht weit sehen konnte, konnte sie die nächste Gefahr förmlich schon spüren. Ihren Zauberstab hielt sie hoch erhoben, bereit jederzeit einen Zauber zu blocken oder selbst einen zu sprechen. Aber da war nichts, niemand der sie angriff, kein Nebel, der sie wie ein Scheinwerfer bestrahlte, so gingen die drei einfach weiter.

„Spürt ihr das?", fragte die Rothaarige ihre männlichen Begleiter nach ein paar Minuten und blieb stehen.

Auch die anderen beiden blieben stehen, konzentrierten sich und sahen sich um. Schließlich nickte Peter. „Es... wird so kalt", murmelte er und ein leichtes Zittern war in seiner Stimme zu hören, ob es nun die Kälte oder die zurückkehrende Angst war, konnte man nicht ausmachen.

„Sie würden doch nicht…", murmelte James und sah sich fast hektisch um.

Ginny schluckte. „Ich glaube auch nicht, aber ich kenne dieses Gefühl", sagte sie und dachte mit Schaudern an ihr zweites Schuljahr. Auch damals hatte sie sich zeitweise so gefühlt, aber Liam und Patrick würden doch keine von diesen Geschöpfen hier her holen.

„Wir sollten es zumindest versuchen", sagte James.

Peter sah die beiden nur verständnislos an. „Was meint ihr?", fragte er sie.

„Dementoren", flüsterte Ginny. „Wir müssen unsere Patroni rufen."

Der Rattenanimagus sah sie beiden erschrocken an. Das konnten die Auroren doch nicht tun, sie den Dementoren ausliefern! Krampfhaft versuchte er sich an ein schönes Ereignis in seinem Leben zu erinnern, aber ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen. Immer wieder sah er wunderschöne Momente mit Amy vor seinem geistigen Auge, aber bevor er sie richtig zu fassen bekam, waren sie auch schon wieder weg und die Worte von Liam und Patrick hallten in seinem Kopf wider.

_Sie ist tot._ Nur mühsam konnte er seine Tränen unterdrücken, er wollte jetzt nicht weinen, konnte seinen Gefühlen jetzt nicht freien Lauf lassen.

„Komm schon Pete, du schaffst das, wir vertrauen auf dich, wir glauben an dich", hörte er mit einem Mal James' Stimme, vor welchem schon sein stolzer Greif stand um sie zu schützen. Auch Ginny sah ihn zuversichtlich an, zeigte deutlich, dass auch sie ihm vertraute, an ihn glaubte, während ihr Pferd vor ihr umhertanzte und nicht stillstehen wollte.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Peters Lippen. Er war nicht allein, auch wenn er sich zuweilen so fühlte. Er hatte Freunde, die zu ihm hielten, die an ihn glaubten, die ihn unterstützen und mit einem Mal spürte er, wie ihn ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte.

„_Expecto Patronum!_", sagte er deutlich und mit wieder fester Stimme. Zunächst kam aus seinem Zauberstab nur weißer Rauch, aber je fester er an seine Freunde und ihre Liebe zu ihm und seine Liebe für sie dachte, je mehr nahm der Rauch die Gestalt seines Patronus an, welcher schließlich um ihn herumlief. Er hatte es geschafft, sein Baummarder war erschienen. „Danke", sagte er zu den beiden, die ihm nur lächelnd zunickten und sich wieder auf die Umgebung konzentrierten. Aber selbst im Licht ihrer Patroni waren die Dementoren, die sie hier vermuteten nicht zu sehen.

Peters Marder lief an den Waldrand und kletterte die Bäume herauf, sprang von Ast zu Ast, aber da schien nichts zu sein, was dieses Gefühl, was sie noch vor kurzem gehabt hatten, auslösen konnte.

„Sehr gut, ihr habt auch diese Aufgabe geschafft", hörten sie mit einem Mal Liams Stimme, die im Wald wieder hallte. „Geht nun weiter, ihr habt noch einiges vor euch."

„Na super", maulte James und ließ seinen Greifen wieder verschwinden. „Also weiter", grummelte er. Er hatte schon nicht mehr wirklich Lust auf das, was sie hier tun sollten, aber auf der anderen Seite verstand er es auch, hatte Dumbledore ihnen nicht erst vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, dass sie nach dem Urlaub richtig in den Orden einsteigen sollten? Dass sie dann auch Aufträge bekommen würden? Dass sie dann gegen die Todesser antreten würden? Da war dies, so blöd James sich auch in diesem Moment vorkam, sicherlich ein gutes Training, denn wenn jemand wusste, wie es war, gegen diese Schwarzmagier anzutreten, dann sein Dad und Patrick.

Schließlich kamen sie wieder an einer Weggabelung an und ohne sich wirklich abzusprechen gingen sie nach links. Aber nichts passierte, so liefen sie einfach aufmerksam weiter, die Zauberstäbe bereit. Plötzlich hatten sie wieder das Gefühl, dass die Welt Kopf stehen würde.

„Schon wieder? Sie könnten sich ja ruhig etwas Neues einfallen lassen", murmelte James, fast schon enttäuscht und lief weiter, was dieses Mal kein Problem für ihn war und auch für die anderen beiden nicht, wie er mit einem Blick zu ihnen feststellte.

„Stopp!", erklang mit einem Mal Patricks Stimme. „Hier seid ihr leider falsch, kehrt um, bevor es zu spät ist."

Ginny versuchte in dem Nebel jemanden auszumachen, versuchte zu sehen, was das bedeutete, dass es zu spät wäre, aber sie konnte nichts sehen.

„Meint ihr, sie wollen uns nur in die Irre führen und wir sind doch auf dem richtigen Weg?", wollte sie von Peter und James wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte James und drehte sich um seine eigene Achse, auch er versuchte etwas in dem Nebel zu erkennen und wenn es nur der Weg war. Aber nichts war zu sehen, nicht einmal mehr den Boden konnten sie sehen um sich an ihm zu orientieren, denn der Nebel wurde immer dichter.

„Verdammt, wir sollten uns irgendwie aneinander festhalten, damit wir uns hier nicht verlieren", sagte Ginny und griff nach Peter, der neben ihr stand und spürte, wie James es bei ihr tat. Das hier war alles andere als gut, das hatten sie also mit _bevor es zu spät se_i gemeint, denn nun konnten sie langsam nicht einmal mehr die Hand vor Augen sehen.

„Wisst ihr noch, aus welcher Richtung wir kamen?", fragte Peter und konnte nicht verbergen, dass er diese Situation nicht wirklich mochte, dass seine alte Unsicherheit wieder an die Oberfläche kommen wollte. Mühsam versuchte er sie wieder in sein Innerstes zu verbannen. Ginny und James brauchten ihn, da konnte er es sich nicht leisten. Es kam bei dieser Aufgabe auf jeden an, also auch auf ihn.

„Ich weiß es nicht, das Drehen war wohl verkehrt, denn dann wüssten wir, zumindest, aus welcher Richtung wir gekommen sind", meinte Ginny und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. „Wir müssen es wohl einfach versuchen, sollten aber dicht zusammen bleiben und vorsichtig sein, denn wir sehen ja nicht einmal ob dort irgendwo eine Baumwurzel oder ein Loch ist", schlug sie vor und seufzte leise. „Dann los."

Alle atmeten noch einmal tief durch und gingen schließlich in eine Richtung. Sie hielten sich weiterhin aneinander fest um sich nicht zu verlieren. Plötzlich stießen sie gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer.

„Hier sind wir wohl falsch", bemerkte Peter und tastete mit seiner freien Hand in der Luft herum, konnte aber nichts fühlen. Seine Hand konnte nur Luft fühlen, obwohl seine Füße gerade gegen etwas gestoßen waren.

„Wir können uns nicht einmal an dieser... diesem... Ding lang tasten, da wir es mit den Händen nicht fühlen können", meckerte James frustriert. „Lasst uns nach da gehen", sagte er und deutete in die entsprechende Richtung.

Ginny lachte. „Witzbold, wäre schön wenn du eine Richtung sagst, denk daran wir sind gerade irgendwie blind", meckerte sie mittlerweile war auch sie genervt.

So gingen die drei weiter und von Minute zu Minute wurden sie gereizter, je weiter sie blind durch diesen dichten Nebel stolperten. Immer wieder stießen sie gegen unsichtbare Wände, aber wenn sie mit ihren Händen nach ihnen tasten wollten um sich an ihren zu orientieren, war da nichts. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Mittlerweile hatten sie jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren, hatten das Gefühl schon seit Stunden durch diese wabernde Masse zu laufen, als er endlich etwas lichter wurde.

„Ich glaube wir haben es gleich", sagte James begeistert und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Und tatsächlich, der Nebel wurde mit jedem Schritt weniger. Sie konnten schon wieder einander sehen und auch der Waldboden war immer deutlicher zu erkennen und dann war der Nebel ganz verschwunden. Die drei atmeten erleichtert auf.

„Endlich!", sagten sie gleichzeitig, was sie zum Lachen brachte. Weg war die noch eben angespannte Stimmung, die Gereiztheit.

„Hoffentlich war das zum letzten Mal so ein Nebel, das war einfach nur nervig", sagte Peter und blieb an einer Gabelung stehen. „Wir müssten hier nach links oder? Ich mein, von da", sagte er und deutete nach rechts, „müssten wir gekommen sein."

Ginny nickte. „Du hast Recht, also weiter, hoffen wir, dass wir es bald geschafft haben", sagte sie und sah sich aufmerksam nach links und rechts um ob hier nicht irgendwo wieder eine Falle auf sie lauerte. Aber wie auch schon die ganze Zeit vorher, blickte sie nur in tiefes schwarz, wo eigentlich das Grün und Braun des Waldes sein sollte.

Plötzlich schrie sie auf, als sie mit ihren Füßen in etwas feststeckte und das Gefühl hatte immer weiter zu versinken. „Hilfe, Merlin, was ist das?", rief sie den Jungs zu, die einen Schritt hinter ihr gegangen waren und somit verschont wurden.

James und Peter sahen sich das ganze einen Augenblick fast schon sprachlos an, als Ginny erneut schrie. „Verdammt! Nun holt mich endlich hier heraus!" Sie steckte inzwischen bis zu den Knien in diesem Sand.

„Die haben wirklich Treibsand hier verteilt?", fragte James ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf. Peter unterdes hatte sich auf die Knie fallen lassen und griff nach Ginnys Händen, versuchte sie zu sich zu ziehen. Aber wirklich gelingen wollte es ihm nicht.

„James! Nun hilf mir endlich, wenn Ginny nicht ganz darin verschwinden soll!", brüllte er seinen Freund an. Mittlerweile war Ginny bis zur Hüfte versunken und es wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer.

Erst jetzt wachte James aus seiner Starre auf, griff ebenfalls nach einer Hand von Ginny und zog mit. Dieses Mal hatte die Rothaarige das Gefühl, dass sie nicht weiter sank, sondern stattdessen langsam wieder nach Oben kam. „Weiter!", rief sie, „es klappt!"

Und tatsächlich, langsam aber stetig zogen die beiden Jungs das Mädchen aus dem Sand heraus, bis sie es nach ein paar Minuten ganz geschafft hatten. Erschöpft sanken alle drei ganz auf den Waldboden und gönnten sich ein paar Minuten des Durchatmens, das war knapp gewesen.

„Danke", sagte Ginny, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, stand auf und klopfte sich den Sand von ihren Klamotten. „Das sieht nach einer ganzen Menge Sand aus", meinte sie nach einem Moment, wo sie versucht hatte die Grenzen des Sandes zu finden, aber sie konnte sie nicht ganz erkennen.

„Wie sollen wir da nur drüber kommen?", meinte Peter nachdenklich und stellte sich neben Ginny.

Auch James trat nun neben die beiden und versuchte möglichst weit zu sehen, um abschätzen zu können, wo das Ende dieser Falle war, aber er konnte es nicht erkennen. „Selbst wenn wir eine Idee haben, wer sagt uns, dass wir uns nicht dann immer noch in der Falle befinden?"

„Ich glaube, ich hab eine Idee, wie wir das testen können", sagte Ginny, ging an den Rand des Waldes und kehrte mit ein paar Zweigen zurück.

„Incendio", sagte sie und deutete auf einen der Zweige, anschließend sprach sie noch einen _Wingadium Leviosa_ und dirigierte den Zweig nach vorne.

„Da geht es links ab", sagte sie und ließ den Zweig die Abzweigung entlang fliegen.

„Hier ist wieder Waldboden", erklärte sie und versuchte, dort ein kleines Feuer zu errichten.

Peter schien zu verstehen, was sie vor hatte, denn er ließ ein paar Zweige in die Mitte schweben, damit Ginny ihren brennenden Zweig auf diesen kleinen Haufen schweben lassen konnte, sodass dort nun ein kleines Feuer brannte.

„Gut, nun geht es geradeaus weiter", sagte sie, entzündete den nächsten Zweig und ließ ihn schweben.

„Oh, hier haben wir wohl die Wahl zwischen drei Richtungen", bemerkte sie, als sie sah, dass auch ein Weg nach rechts ging. Aber erst markierte sie wieder mit Peters Hilfe die Entfernung des Weges der gerade aus ging. Als das geschehen war, war der letzte Weg an der Reihe.

„Gut, nun wissen wir, wie weit der sichere Boden entfernt ist, aber wo wir lang gehen und vor allem wie wir da hinkommen noch nicht", fasste James die Situation zusammen.

Peter nickte. „Ich glaube, wir sollen denken, dass es gerade aus weiter geht, da es das logischste ist und vor allem ist das die längste Strecke über den Sand."

„Aber meinst du auch, dass das wirklich der richtige Weg ist?", fragte Ginny und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass der einfachste Weg nicht immer der richtige war, ebenso der logischste. Sie seufzte kurz.

„Gute Frage, aber lange sollten wir hier nicht mehr stehen, man weiß nie, was sich noch so hier herum treibt", antwortete Peter und sah zu James.

Dieser sah immer wieder die verschiedenen Wege entlang und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „Mir egal, wo wir langgehen, aber ich muss Pete zustimmen, wir sollten hier weg", sagte er und sah nach hinten. „Wirklich schnell, denn der Nebel kommt zurück."

„Wir könnten wieder einen Schwebezauber benutzen und einen nach dem anderen hinüber fliegen lassen", schlug Ginny vor, von ihrer eigenen Idee jedoch nicht sonderlich überzeugt.

„Lasst es uns einfach versuchen", sagte Peter. „Aber zwei sollten den Zauber sprechen, damit er stabiler ist. Schickt mich zu erst rüber."

James nickte lächelnd, er fand es schön, dass sein Freund langsam Mut und Selbstvertrauen entwickelte, nicht mehr nur ängstlich in der Ecke stand.

Ginny nickte und stellte sich auf die andere Seite von Peter, richtete zusammen mit James ihren Zauberstab auf den Jungen in der Mitte und dann ließen sie diesen langsam und vorsichtig über den Treibsand schweben. Es war nicht wirklich einfach, mit hochkonzentrierten Blicken dirigierten sie ihren Freund mit ihren Zauberstäben. Aber schließlich schafften sie es. Peter landete auf der anderen Seite und schenkte seinen Freunden in der Ferne ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

„Nun du, Ginny!", rief Peter und suchte James' Blick um mit diesem den Zauber abzustimmen. Er schickte seinen Schwebezauber einen Moment vor James los und fast gleichzeitig erreichte er die junge Hexe, die sich langsam in die Luft erhob.

Als Letztes hoben Ginny und Peter gemeinsam James zu sich auf die Seite, klatschten sich freundschaftlich ab und gingen dann weiter. Diese Hürde war genommen, doch es würde sicher nicht die Letzte gewesen sein.


	107. Stärke der Freundschaft

_*Der Vorhang öffnet sich und Peter betritt etwas unsicher die Bühne* Ähm, hallo! *sieht sich immer wieder nach hinten um* Die anderen wissen nicht, dass ich hier bin, die Autorinnen wollten eigentlich jemanden anderes hier her schicken, aber ich musste einfach kommen! Bitte, wir brauchen eure Unterstützung! Wir müssen Voldemort besiegen und das können wir nur mit eurer Hilfe! Oder wollt ihr auch Mitläufer werden in der großen, schwarzen Lesermasse?_

_Meine Freunde mögen das nicht so ernst sehen, aber im Namen Amys flehe ich euch an… helft uns!_

_Natürlich ein riesiges Dankeschön an die bereist Schreibenden, jedes Wort gibt uns mehr Kraft, das Dunkel zu überwinden!_

_*lässt einen Stapel Papier fallen und verschwindet von der Bühne*_

_**Kapitel 106**_

**Stärke der Freundschaft**

Peter war der erste, der sich wieder umdrehte. Es überraschte Ginny, was für einen Tatendrang dieser zeigte. Als ob er sich beweisen wollte. Oder es war einfach seine Art, mit Amys Tod zurecht zu kommen, indem er nun alles, was er begann, mit doppeltem Ehrgeiz ausführte.

Plötzlich jedoch stockte Peter mitten in der Bewegung und als Ginny seinem Blick folgte, verstand sie erst nicht richtig. Wie war James dorthin gekommen, wenn er doch zugleich neben ihr stand? Eine Sekunde zu spät erkannte sie, dass es wohl ein Irrwicht sein musste, der sich nun auf Peter einstellte.

Im nächsten Moment blickte Remus Peter beinahe traurig an. „Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, du wärst stärker. Du hast nicht nur uns und den Orden verraten, du hast auch dich selbst verraten. Und Amy."

„Nein", hauchte Peter, den Zauberstab kraftlos in seiner Hand haltend. „Nein, ich wollte doch nicht... ich würde doch nie..." Zaghaft trat Ginny zu ihm, legte ihm nur die Hand auf die Schulter. Gab keinen Hinweis oder Tipp, Peter wusste im Grunde, was er tun musste. Er hatte nur nicht die Kraft dafür.

Langsam nur schwang er den Zauberstab und ein schwaches „Ridikkulus" kam aus seinem Mund. Doch es zeigte Wirkung: der Irrwicht hörte nun auf, Peter Vorwürfe zu machen, stattdessen kamen schillernde Seifenblasen aus dem Mund und zerplatzten mit einem Knall an der Luft.

Ginny grinste. Das war doch sehr viel besser als die Schimpf- und Hasstiraden zu denen nun Irrwicht-James gerade ansetzen wollte.

„Ich wusste schon immer das du ein Schaumschläger bist", kicherte Ginny, bevor sie in Schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, als der echte James sie empört ansah, bevor er selbst lachte. Auch Peter stimmte nun langsam, wenn auch leiser ein. Es war unverkennbar, dass ihm der Irrwicht zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Zu wissen, was seine größte Angst war und diese wahrhaftig vor Augen zu sehen, waren zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe.

Nur langsam beruhigten sich die drei wieder und als sie zu der Stelle sahen, wo vor kurzem noch der Irrwicht geschwebt war, war dieser verschwunden. Von den Dreien unbemerkt, hatte einer der Helfer von Liam und Patrick den Irrwicht zurück in eine Kiste gesperrt, die versteckt am Wegesrand stand.

„Peter, ich hoffe du weißt, dass wir dir vertrauen, dass wir an dich glauben, daran, dass du nicht der Peter wirst, den Ginny und Harry aus ihrer Zeit kennen?", meinte James leise, nachdem sie sich endgültig beruhigt und sich vergewissert hatten, dass der Irrwicht wirklich verschwunden war. Peter nickte zaghaft und es war nicht sicher, ob er James wirklich glaubte.

„Lasst uns diesen verdammten Wald hinter uns bringen", murmelte er und sah sich nun noch aufmerksamer um. Eine Begegnung mit einem Irrwicht, mit seiner größten Angst am Tag reichte ihm, noch einmal konnte er auf dieses Erlebnis verzichten.

Langsam und dieses Mal wieder vorsichtig und wachsam schlichen die drei weiter, achteten auf alles was ihnen ungewöhnlich vorkam, auf jedes kleine Geräusch, jedes Ding, was nicht ins Bild passte und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie nicht in die nächste Falle vom Liam und Patrick tappten, sondern diese rechtzeitig bemerkten.

„Na toll, hat der Treibsand nicht gereicht, dass sie uns auch noch einen Sumpf hinstellen", grummelte Ginny und sah die beiden Jungs fragend an, ob diese vielleicht eine Idee hätten.

Dieses Mal war es James, der als erster handelte und einen nahe gelegenen Zweig in ein Ruderboot verwandelte.

„Einsteigen", sagte er galant und zauberte für jeden einen langen Stab. „Hier, damit staken wir uns einfach durch den Sumpf, bis wir drüben sind", meinte er und aus seinem Mund klang das sehr viel einfacher, als es tatsächlich war, wie Ginny nach ein paar mühseligen Metern fest stellen musste. Es war schweißtreibende Arbeit, die sie nur voran brachte, wenn sie als Team arbeiteten. Als sie schließlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, den gesamten Sumpf überquert hatten, waren sie alle völlig außer Atem. Doch leider war ihr auch keine andere Lösung eingefallen - sie brauchten dringend einen Zauber, der die Gegenstände von selbst auf die andere Seite brachte, entschied sie und wollte die beiden Auroren fragen, sobald sie hier heraus gefunden hatten.

Doch noch Ginny nicht sagen, wie viele Stationen noch vor ihnen lagen. So versuchte sie sich etwas zu sammeln, nahm ihren Zauberstab wieder fest in ihren Griff und ging, jeweils rechts und links von James und Peter flankiert, weiter. Bis plötzlich ein Fluch aus dem Gebüsch auf sie zuschoss.

„Ducken!", rief James und riss Ginny mit sich, während Peter sich selbst in Sicherheit brachte und bereits zurück feuerte. Ginny beschwor einen Schutzzauber herauf, der James mit einschloss, sodass dieser ebenfalls angreifen konnte, während Ginny sich auf das Abwehren der Flüche konzentrierte, die nun immer häufiger und in stärkerer Intensität auf sie einprasselten.

„Das sind schwarzmagische Flüche", bemerkte Peter bissig, Ginny nickte. Ja, das hatte sie auch bereits gespürt und sie hoffte, dass James und Peter einen Weg fanden, die vermeintlichen Todesser abzuwehren.

James verharrte einen Moment und sah konzentriert in die Richtung, aus der die Flüche auf sie zu kamen. Er versuchte herauszufinden, wie viele Angreifer ihnen gegenüber standen, vielleicht würde es ihnen helfen einen Plan zu entwickeln, wie sie aus dieser Situation wieder herauskämen.

„Ich glaube es sind vier, zwei links zwei Rechts", murmelte er zu Ginny, die noch neben ihm hockte und sah kurz zu Peter, der ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt hinter einem Stein hockte. Sie mussten es irgendwie schaffen wieder zusammen zu finden, denn so wären ihre Chancen höher hier ohne schwere Verletzungen herauszukommen, zumindest hoffte er das.

„Wir müssen zu Peter", meinte er zu Ginny, bevor er wieder einen Zauber in Richtung der Angreifer schleuderte.

„Ich gebe uns Schutz, feuere du, was das Zeug hält", gab sie zurück und zählte leise bis drei. Sie verließen schnell ihre Deckung und liefen zu Peter, aber Ginny übersah eine Wurzel und kam ins stolpern, weshalb sie den Schild, der sie und James schützte nicht weiter aufrecht erhalten konnte.

„Aaaah!", rief eben dieser auch in diesem Moment, aber bevor die Rothaarige überhaupt schauen konnte, was passiert war, geschweige denn reagieren konnte, sprang Peter vor sie beide und schützte sie.

„Hilf James in Deckung zu kommen!", rief Peter und Ginny tat, worum Peter sie gebeten hatte. Sie drehte sich zu James um, der sich gerade mühsam aufrappelte sich aber den Oberarm hielt, wo der Zauber ihn getroffen hatte, Blut sickerte durch seine Finger. Sie hoffte nur, dass es nicht allzu schlimm war, denn das konnte sie im Moment noch nicht einschätzen.

„Es tut mir leid", haspelte sie, doch James schüttelte nur den Kopf, jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Entschuldigungen.

„Ich halte euch den Rücken frei, nehmt euch die zwei vor", sagte er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und erzeugte ein Schutzschild, während Peter und Ginny nun gemeinsam kämpften und Flüche zurück schickten. Spätestens jetzt hatte auch Ginny ihre Zurückhaltung verloren - wenn James verletzt war, durften sie ebenso verletzen. So setzte sie alle Flüche ein, die sie kannte und mit der Zeit wurden es wirklich weniger Angreifer. Ein letztes Rascheln im Gebüsch und sie hörten ganz auf.

„Ich glaube, sie sind weg", keuchte Peter angestrengt und blickte dann zu James.

„Dann übernimm du, Ginny und ich machen diese Seite", wies er Peter an, der wortlos nickte und einen Schildzauber beschwor, ehe James den seinen hatte sinken lassen. Dann begann der Kampf erneut, Flüche zerbrachen am Schutzschild, ließen es vibrieren oder durchbrachen es bisweilen auch, wurden abgeblockt oder einfach zurück geschickt. Und James und Ginny antworteten mit kräftigen, wütenden Flüchen, die ihre Wirkung offenbar nicht verfehlten.

„Ich glaube, es ist vorbei", japste James, der sich erschöpft in die Knie sinken ließ und sich dann seinen Oberarm genauer ansah. Ginny beobachtete diese Geste besorgt und legte einen Blutstillzauber auf die Wunde - immerhin das konnte sie in dieser Situation tun.

„Ich hoffe, euch geht es gut?", wollte James von seinen Freunden wissen, woraufhin Peter und Ginny erst auf die Idee kamen, an sich selbst hinunter zu schauen.

„Nur ein paar Kratzer, sonst nichts weiter", kommentierte Ginny den Zustand ihrer Kleidung, die teilweise angesengt, teilweise zerrissen war. Doch verletzt war sie nicht ernsthaft, dank der Schutzschilde. Peter schüttelte stumm den Kopf und wandte sich erneut zum Gehen. James und Ginny tauschten kurz besorgte Blicke, doch keiner sagte etwas, als sie schließlich

aufstanden und ihrem Freund folgten, die Zauberstäbe weiterhin erhoben und einsatzbereit.

Ein paar Meter war es ruhig, sodass sie nur noch ihren Atem hörten, der sich langsam wieder auf Normafrequenz einpendelte. „Jungs, hört ihr etwas?", fragte Ginny nach ein paar Minuten und blieb stehen. James und Peter taten es ihr gleich und hielten sogar den Atem an, schüttelten dann aber den Kopf.

„Nichts", sagte Peter und runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast Recht, Ginny. Es ist zu ruhig, man hört gar nichts. Nichts den kleinsten Laut, nicht einmal das Rauschen der Blät-" Weiter kam er nicht, als er plötzlich zu Boden fiel und erschrocken aufschrie. „Hey!", protestierte er, doch die Schlingpflanze hatte sich fest um seinen Knöchel gewunden, während er einen Moment nicht auf den Boden, sondern auf sein Gehör geachtet und in die Baumkronen geblickt hatte.

Erschrocken standen James und Ginny da und sahen zunächst hilflos zu, wie Peter von den Schlingarmen eingewickelt wurde, bis auch sie wieder zum Leben erwachten. Wenn auch auf unangenehme Weise - die Pflanze hatte nun auch sie zu potentiellen Opfern auserkoren.

„Verflucht, lass mich los!", fluchte James, doch in Ginny arbeitete es. Pflanzen, Schlingpflanzen... diese Stille... das war kein Zufall. Diese Dunkelheit hier im Wald kam der Pflanze gelegen, so ließ Ginny einer Eingebung folgend einen hellen Sonnenstrahl aus ihrem Zauberstab schießen.

Dazu benutzte sie einige Schneidezauber, sodass sie schließlich in lauter Pflanzenteile gebettet war - lose Pflanzenteile, die sie nicht mehr aufhalten konnten. Schnell wandte sie diese Zauber auch bei ihren Freunden an und Blätter ausspuckend standen diese schließlich wieder bei ihr.

„Ich hatte noch nie einen grünen Daumen", murmelte James, was sogar Peter ein Schmunzeln abrang.

„Ist das da vorne schon das Ende?", fragte er verblüfft und fasste seinen Zauberstab sicherheitshalber fester.

„Wir werden es gleich erfahren", meinte James und trat neben ihn. Kritisch sahen sie sich um, noch eine Überraschung konnten sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Tatsächlich, der Wald lichtete sich mit jedem Schritt etwas mehr und schließlich sahen sie zwei grinsende Auroren am Ende des Weges stehen, das ihnen aber verging, als sie die drei Flüche auf sich zu fliegen sahen. Es war, als hätten Peter, James und Ginny sich abgesprochen, denn sie waren zeitgleich gesprochen worden. Oder waren sie jetzt nur eingespielt als Team und wussten deshalb, was die anderen tun würden?

Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnten Patrick und Liam ihre Zauberstäbe ziehen und die Flüche abblocken. „Das war nicht nett", meinte Liam und behielt seinen Sohn und dessen Freunde im Auge, wusste man doch nie, ob dies schon alles gewesen war.

„Wolltet ihr uns umbringen?", knurrte James und ging auf seinen Vater zu. „Wenn du solche Spielchen mit deinen Aurorenanwärtern machst, ist das nicht mein Problem, aber wir sind...", schimpfte er wurde aber von Liam unterbrochen.

„Stimmt, ihr seid weder Auroren noch Anwärter auf diesen Job, aber ihr wollt dem mächtigsten Schwarzmagier der zur Zeit auf der Welt wandelt gegenüber treten, meinst du er schont euch?", fragte er missmutig zurück. „Ich dachte eigentlich, das hättest du verstanden."

Ginny hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich beschwere mich doch gar nicht. Ich weiß, was auf uns zu kommt. Mein Fluch war nur, um zu testen, ob ihr auch aufpasst", meinte sie und grinste. „So können wir dann zurück, damit die nächsten das Vergnügen haben?", wollte sie noch wissen und ließ sich einfach auf einem nahen Stein nieder, sie war müde und ausgelaugt und wollte dringend unter die warme Dusche und aus den zerrissenen, Schlammbedeckten Sachen raus und dann nur noch eine Runde schlafen.

Beim Abendessen gab es kaum eine ruhige Minute, da alle ihre Erlebnisse aus dem Labyrinth mit einander teilen wollten. Patrick und Leyah waren ebenfalls zum Abendessen in der Finca, sodass nun dreizehn Personen um den großen Tisch herum saßen und hungrig das gedeckte Abendmahl vertilgten, welches die Hauselfen voller Freude bereitet hatten.

„Kommt ihr noch mit zum Strand? Es ist der vorletzte Abend", meinte James und erntete zustimmendes Nicken seiner Freunde.

„Ich bin müde, ich werde denke ich schon hoch gehen", sagte Peter und wandte sich ab. Diese Fröhlichkeit seiner Freunde machte ihn beinahe wütend. Wieso nur konnten sie so fröhlich sein und alles andere vergessen, als würden sie es nicht ernst nehmen? Sahen sie es denn nicht, wie ernst es wirklich war, wie bedrohlich die Situation? Wie sich die Schlinge immer enger zog und sie gingen an den Strand und wollten ihn auch noch genießen! Peter schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wollte jetzt nichts genießen, er wollte endlich etwas tun. Ein Glück war dieser Urlaub bald vorbei, vielleicht würde man sie dann nicht länger wie Unmündige behandeln.

Seufzend blickte Lily Peter hinterher. Kurz überlegte sie, ihm zu folgen, ließ ihn dann aber gewähren. Während James und Sirius den Vorrat an Butterbier plünderten und ein Hauself Ginny Schokokuchen in die Hand drückte, „der den Masters sicher gut schmeckt", machten sich die acht Freunde auf den Weg zum Strand. Unten zündeten sie Fackeln an, stellten Stühle auf und einen Tisch und irgendwer hatte ein Leuchtset Beachball und eine leuchtende Frisbee mit gebracht. Letztere schnappte sich James begeistert und warf sie einem bellenden Tatze zu, der über den halben Strand hetzte, sich in Sirius zurück verwandelte und die leuchtende Scheibe an seinen Freund zurück warf.

Chris, Lily und Ginny saßen neben einander und aßen jeweils ein Stück Schokokuchen, der wirklich gut war, beobachteten dabei Remus und Harry, die einen kleinen, leuchtenden Plastikball mit Schlägern durch die Luft schlugen.

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um Peter", sagte Chris unvermittelt und sah Lily und Ginny ein wenig fragend an. Sie freute sich, nun ebenfalls ein fester Bestandteil dieser Gruppe geworden zu sein, doch direkt über einen aus der Gruppe mit jemandem gesprochen hatte sie noch nicht.

Lily seufzte leise. „Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte sie etwas traurig. „Amys Tod belastet ihn sehr. Er wirkt… verbissen, irgendwie. Von der Trauer einmal angesehen, die ihn aufzufressen scheint, ohne, dass er es zeigen will."

Ginny nickte, sie war nicht minder besorgt um Peter, den sie ebenso als ihren Freund betrachtete. Den Peter aus der Zukunft hatte sie beinahe vergessen – doch Peter offenbar nicht.

„Als wir… als wir in dem Labyrinth waren", begann sie zögernd, sollte sie das wirklich erzählen? Es war etwas sehr Persönliches und sie würde sicher nicht wollen, dass jemand über ihren Irrwicht sprach. Aber das hier war eine besondere Situation. „Wir sind einem Irrwicht begegnet und leider stand Peter vorne", erklärte sie etwas unbehaglich und atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus. „Sein Irrwicht waren wir. Seine Freunde, die ihm Vorwürfe machen, die ihn als Verräter sehen. Somit war seine Angst er selbst, dass er zum Verräter wird von seinen Freunden, sich selbst und Amy."

Lilys und Chris' Augen wurden groß. „Oh Merlin", seufzte Lily, das erklärte jedoch einiges von Peters Verhalten.

„Aber… wir müssen ihm doch irgendwie zeigen, dass wir zu ihm stehen…", murmelte Chris, nie würde sie in Peter einen Verräter sehen! Doch er selbst sah das offenbar anders. Warum auch immer.

„Dass ihr zu wem steht?", fragte James, der in der Sekunde etwas atemlos zu ihnen stieß und eine Butterbierflasche öffnete. Sirius tat es ihm gleich und einem unsichtbaren Wink folgend ließen sich auch Remus und Harry wieder bei ihnen nieder.

„Peter", erklärte Lily knapp, ihr Blick wurde besorgt. „Er steht immer als erstes vom Essen auf, schottet sich komplett ab. Kämpft wie ein Besessener und übt ständig neue Flüche und Taktiken. Aber er spricht kaum und wenn, dann wirkt es wie abgespult. Als habe er alle Gefühle und Ängste so fest verschlossen, dass er selbst nicht mehr an sie heran kommt."

James suchte kurz Ginnys Blick, immerhin waren sie beide es gewesen, die Peters Irrwicht gesehen hatten. Und dieser hatte James mehr als nur erschreckt. Doch so sehr die Alarmsirenen auch signalisierten, dass Peter Hilfe brauchte, er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun konnte.

„Was sollen wir denn machen?", fragte er etwas träge und lehnte sich etwas vor, sodass seine Unterarme auf den Knien ruhten und er mit beiden Händen die Flasche umfasste. „Er klinkt sich doch selbst aus, egal, was wir machen. Er ist total versteift auf diese Kampfsache wegen Amy…"

„Wie würde es dir denn gehen, wenn Lily tot wäre?", fragte Chris, woraufhin James sie kurz erschrocken ansah, dann aber die Schultern zuckte. Diese Option stellte sich ihm gar nicht erst. Und er wollte lieber nicht darüber nach denken, dass dies so unwahrscheinlich gar nicht war.

„Wichtig ist, dass Peter nicht seine eigene Angst wahr macht", sagte Remus, der bisher geschwiegen hatte. „Dass er nicht so weit ins Abseits gerät, dass er wirklich Gefahr läuft, alles zu tun, was Amy rächen würde – dann wäre er angreifbar."

„Wer ist angreifbar?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm, lächelnd drehte er sich um und bot Beccy einen Platz auf seinem Schoß an, den diese dankend annahm. Ihren Drachen, den sie hatte steigen lassen und leuchtende Muster in den Abendhimmel gemalt hatte, ließ sie einfach hinter sich liegen. Noch war es ja nicht ganz dunkel, sodass man immer noch etwas sah.

„Peter", erklärten Harry, Ginny und James gleichzeitig.

„Oh", machte Beccy und schnappte sich einen Schluck aus James' Butterbierflasche. „Ja, Peter ist zur Zeit ein wenig… ähm, schwierig…"

„Die Frage ist", meinte Harry nachdenklich und sah nun Remus an, „ob Peter nicht schon soweit ist, alles zu tun? Ob er nicht bereits so sehr im Abseits steht, dass er zu angreifbar ist, jenseits von Gut und Böse, sondern nur fixiert auf Amys Tod." Der Gedanke gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht und er fragte sich wiederholt, ob dieses Ereignis zu seiner Zeit dazu geführt hatte, dass er eben der Peter wurde, den Harry kannte? Oder war es etwas anderes gewesen, hatte er Amy womöglich nie kennen gelernt und war von Neid und Eifersucht zerfressen worden? Er würde es nie erfahren.

„Und was sollen wir dann machen?", fragte Beccy besorgt und gab James seine Butterbierflasche erst zurück, als Sirius ihr eine volle reichte. „Ich meine, wir können ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass er das alles nicht so tragisch nehmen soll. Und dass wir an seiner Seite stehen, haben wir ihm so oft gesagt, dass es ihm vermutlich aus den Ohren wieder heraus kommt", meinte sie und öffnete ihre Flasche nachdenklich.

„Wie bindet man jemanden ein, der nicht mehr eingebunden werden möchte?", murmelte James und es klang beinahe traurig. „Ich will Pete nicht aus der Gruppe verlieren. Aber es scheint niemand mehr an ihn heran zu kommen, er sieht ja nicht einmal jemandem von uns in die Augen! Geschweige denn, dass er selbst das Wort an jemanden richtet oder in irgend einer Weise mit uns zusammen arbeiten will…"

„Kannst du es ihm verdenken?", fragte Chris und sah nun auffordernd in die Runde. „Ich bin ehrlich, ich kann ihn verstehen. Er ist der einzige hier in der Runde, der keinen Partner hat, der jeden Abend allein in seinem Bett einschläft und morgens ebenso einsam aufwacht. Der keine tröstende Umarmung mehr bekommt, wenn es einmal zu viel wird. Er hat nur noch die Erinnerung an Amy, die ihn zerreißt, mit jedem Tag, da er uns zusehen muss, wie glücklich wir mit einander sind, mehr. Er liebt Amy nach wie vor, nur dass er sie nie wieder erreichen wird. Da ist seine Rache das einzige, was ihn überhaupt noch aufrecht hält. Was ihn dazu bringt, weiter zu machen – und das sind im Moment leider nicht wir, wir sind nur diejenigen, die ihn an seinen Schmerz erinnern."

Betretenes Schweigen war die Antwort und ein paar Minuten wusste keiner, was er darauf sagen sollte.

„Aber wir können ihn doch nicht verlieren", sagte Sirius leise in die aufgetretene Stille hinein. „Ich meine – was, bei Merlin, sollen wir tun? Was können wir tun, damit auch er sich wieder als Teil des Ganzen sieht und nicht so zerrissen wir im Moment?" Es tat weh, seinen Freund so zu sehen und die Sorge wuchs mit jedem Tag, an dem Peter mit starrem Blick zum Frühstück erschien und aussah, als habe er eine weitere Nacht keine Minute geschlafen.

„Ich werde mit ihm reden", beschloss James und erhob sich. „Jetzt gleich, ich kann nicht länger zusehen, wie er sich so aufgibt und damit die Freundschaft zu uns. Das lasse ich nicht zu." Entschlossen blickte er zur Finca hoch, beugte sich zu Lily und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss, drückte ihr sein Butterbier in die Hand und machte sich auf den Weg zu Peter, den er gern wieder als Freund bei sich hätte.


	108. Neue Erkenntnisse

_(Harry): *trägt einen großen Stapel Papier vor sich hier, den er krachend auf einem Hocker auf der Bühne abläd* Oh, hi! *winkt ins Publikum* Schön, dass ihr da seid! *strahlt* _

_(Lily) *Folgt ihrem Sohn und schüttelte den Kopf* Du hättest mir gerne etwas von den Kapitel abgeben können, du hättest es nicht alleine tragen müssen. *Klingt leicht vorwurfsvoll.* Hallo zusammen, schön euch einmal wieder zu sehen! *Strahlt in die Runde*_

_(Harry): Entschuldige Mum, aber ich war selber so beschäftigt mit der ersten Seite, ich will doch wissen, was Dad bei Peter erreicht!_

_(Lily) *Schüttelt den Kopf* Du bist genauso neugierig wie dein Vater, ich hoffe, mit meiner Erziehung wird sich das bald ändern. *Stellt sich neben Harry und wirft selbst einen Blick auf die erste Seite*_

_(Harry): *grummelt* Ich bin erwachsen, Mum! Und überhaupt - hey! *deckt die Seite mit der Hand zu* Die sind für die Leser und nicht für uns! Sonst kriegen wir wieder Ärger von den Autorinnen, weil wir die Leser sitzen lassen..._

_(Lily) *seufzt* Hast ja recht. Also was sollten wir noch sagen *überlegt einen Moment* Achja! Viele von euch haben bedauert, dass ihr nicht lesen konntet, wie Remus, Sirius und ich, beziehungsweise Harry, Beccy und Chris ihren Parcours bewältigt haben. Naja, seht es so, so ist euch eine langweilige Wiederholung erspart geblieben._

_(Harry): *nickt* Und, wie wir schließlich heraus gefunden haben, waren die Aufgaben bei allen ähnlich - und wir sind ja alle durch gekommen. Aber nun sind wir ja wieder auf Potter Manor und ich hoffe wirklich, Dad... *bemerkt strengen Blick von Lily* Ich bin schon still... äh, doch nicht. Da war noch etwas… warte... ah ja, die vielen Leser, die sich hier zum ersten Mal gemeldet haben, sollen ebenfalls mit Dank überschüttet werden! *grinst breit*_

_(Lily) Aber auch die alten Leser, die sich gemeldet haben, verdienen unseren Dank. Immerhin helfen sie uns gegen das Dunkle zu kämpfen, wohin gegen die Schwarzleser es nur stärken. *seufzt* Aber genug davon. Haben wir noch etwas vergessen, Schatz?_

_(Harry): *blinzelt* Ähm, nein. Das nächste Kapitel kommt in einer Woche und- oh, warte. Ich hab hier noch eine Notiz, die ich vorlesen soll *kramt Zettel hervor* *räuspert sich* Liebe Leser, wir, Cas und vojka, haben nun den Prolog einer zweiten Story bei (Nick: Hijas de la luna) veröffentlicht und würden uns sehr freuen, wenn ihr auch dort vorbei schaut! *Steckt den Zettel wieder ein* *sieht Lily empört an* Eine zweite Story? Das können die doch nicht machen! Wir sind doch noch gar nicht fertig!_

_(Lily) *nickt* Aber die Autorinnen haben versprochen, dass sie uns nicht vernachlässigen und sie die andere Story als Ausgleich für uns schreiben, sie soll auch ganz anders sein, ich hab da mal kurz reingeguckt und ich muss sagen - Du bist mir vielleicht einer *kichert*_

_(Harry) *entsetzt guckt* Wo hast du das gelesen, WO? *blinzelt* Das muss ich auch lesen, wenn sie mich da schon herein schreiben! Aber erst einmal bekommt ihr nun ein weiteres Kapitel zu lesen, viel Spaß dabei! *drückt Lily den halben Stapel in die Hand und macht sich ans Verteilen*_

_**Kapitel 107**_

**Neue Erkenntnisse**

James klopfte, doch in Peters Zimmer blieb es still. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür, sah seinen Freund unbewegt auf dem Bett liegen, den Blick zur Decke gerichtet. Nur minimal bewegte er den Kopf um zu sehen, wer dort in der Tür stand, zeigte ansonsten aber keine Reaktion.

„Pete…", sagte James zögernd und schloss schließlich die Tür hinter sich. Er war nicht sehr gut darin, einfühlsam zu sein. Aber er hatte ja unbedingt selbst mit Peter reden wollen, nur wie sollte er dieses Gespräch anfangen? Da war er absolut ratlos.

Er schnappte sich Peters Schreibtischstuhl, ließ sich darauf nieder und blickte kurz auf seine Hände, ehe sein besorgter Blick wieder zu seinem Freund wanderte.

„Hör mal, die Sache mit deinem Irrwicht-", begann er etwas planlos, aber irgendwie musste er ja beginnen. Keine Reaktion. „Ich wollte… ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass keiner von uns dich als Verräter sieht, Pete. Du hast… du hast so viel getan die letzten Monate, du hast eine starke Persönlichkeit entwickelt, du _bist_ stark-"

Peter schwieg und James hatte schon die Befürchtung, er würde komplett gegen eine Wand reden, als er die leise Stimme seines Freundes hörte. Leise, regelrecht gebrochen.

„Ich konnte sie nicht beschützen", flüsterte Peter, James' Augen wurden groß.

„Merlin Pete, das ist doch nicht _deine_ Schuld! Am allerwenigsten deine!", sagte er erschrocken. Peter gab sich die Schuld an Amys Tod?

Peters Atem wurde angestrengt, doch noch immer schaffte er es nicht, James direkt anzusehen. „Ich habe ihr doch versprochen… dass ich immer für sie da bin. Und das konnte ich… konnte ich nicht halten."

James schluckte, so verloren, so verdammt einsam wirkte Peter, dass er ihn am liebsten in seine Arme gezogen hätte und nie wieder los gelassen. Aber das war jetzt nicht der richtige Augenblick. Noch nicht.

„Du warst für sie da, Pete. So lange du konntest, du hast dein Versprechen nicht gebrochen", versuchte er zögernd zu erklären, doch Peter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hätte sie nicht gehen lassen dürfen, ich hätte… ich habe sie verraten, James-"

„Nein!", sagte James scharf, sah Peter alarmiert an. „Nein Peter, du hast Amy nicht verraten! Sie wollte sich von ihrer Familie verabschieden und ist nicht zurück gekehrt – niemand konnte das voraus sehen. Weder du, noch wir, noch sie selbst. Schuld daran haben die Todesser, aber auf keinen Fall du!"

Langsam, als kostete es ihn unendlich viel Mühe, drehte Peter den Kopf. Und als James in seine Augen sah, wäre er beinahe zurück gewichen.

Leer, sie waren absolut leer. Nur eine tiefe Verzweiflung stand in ihnen, Hilflosigkeit, dass James sich ein paar Sekunden sammeln musste, ehe er wieder etwas sagen konnte. Nur was?

„Wir vermissen dich. Und wir brauchen dich. Bitte." Es war alles, was er sagen konnte und er hoffte, dass es Peter irgendwie erreichte.

„Wenn ich euch auch im Stich lasse, eines Tages? Wenn ich dann auch eine falsche Entscheidung treffe, die jemanden in den Tod treibt? So, wie ich in Harrys Zeit Lily und dich an Volde-"

„Dazu wird es nicht kommen!", antwortete James scharf und stand auf. „Nicht, wenn du aufhörst, dir für Amys Tod die Schuld zu geben, denn die trägst du nicht. Und wenn du wieder Teil unseres Lebens wirst, anstatt dich zu verkriechen aus Angst, jemandem schaden zu können. Wir brauchen dich, Pete, das war kein Scherz. Bitte, ertränke dich nicht selbst in der Trauer um Amy, ich – wir – wollen dich nicht noch mehr verlieren, wo wir schon Amy verloren haben. Sie fehlt auch uns und du fehlst uns ebenso. Bitte, komm zurück."

Fast flehend sah er Peter an, fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Wollte eigentlich schon gehen, als er Peters Stimme erneut hörte. Fragend. Bittend.

„Warte." Nur ein Wort, doch es war mehr, als James erhofft hatte. Langsam drehte er sich um, Peter hatte sich aufgesetzt, sah ihn nun beinahe hoffnungsvoll an.

„Kann… kann ich… mit runter kommen?" Wieder sah er James nicht an, als habe er etwas Verbotenes gefragt.

James wiederum strahlte nun und streckte seinem Freund seine Hand hin. „Nichts lieber als das!", freute er sich und zog Peter in eine kurze Umarmung, als dieser tatsächlich die Hand ergriff.

Das war geschafft, nun blieb abzuwarten, ob sie Peter wirklich wieder erreichen konnten, oder ob die entstandene Kluft zwischen ihnen schon zu unüberwindbar geworden war.

Harry erwachte von sanften Lippen auf den seinen, die ihn liebevoll aus den Tiefen von Morpheus' Reich holten. Gern hätte er dieses Spielchen weiter vertieft, doch Ginny zog sich kichernd zurück, sodass er irritiert die Augen aufschlug.

„Oh", entfuhr es ihm, als er sah, dass seine gesamte Familie und seine Freunde um sein Bett herum standen. Peinlich berührt wurde er knallrot, doch als er dann den Kuchen mit den brennenden Kerzen sah, den Lily hielt, begann seine Augen zu leuchten.

Und dann sangen sie für ihn ein vielstimmiges „Happy birthday", was Harry die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Noch nie hatte er seinen Geburtstag mit seiner Familie feiern dürfen! Gewiss, bei den Weasleys, er erinnerte sich an den Kuss von Ginny zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag. Doch nun… nun war alles anders.

Begeistert sprang er auf, ignorierte, dass er kaum mehr als eine Boxershorts trug und umarmte Ginny lange und küsste sie sanft. Dann trat er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf Lily und James zu, entschied sich dann aber doch erst für James, da Lily erst die Torte vorsichtig auf dem Bett abstellte.

„Danke, Dad!", freute er sich, ohne wirklich bemerkt zu haben, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Nicht minder bewegt umarmte er nun auch Lily, es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, dass sie nun mit ihm seinen Geburtstag feiern konnten.

„Danke, Mum!", murmelte er noch immer sehr ergriffen und stutzte dann, als er sich schließlich löste und in das Gesicht einer sehr irritiert aussehenden Chris blickte.

„Oh verdammt!", entfuhr es ihm, erschocken legte er die Hand auf seinen Mund, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Offenbar hatte es auch sonst niemand bewusst registriert, denn sie sahen nicht weniger erschrocken aus, beinahe ertappt, als Harry selbst. Immerhin hatten sie Chris all die Monate etwas verschwiegen, etwas sehr Bedeutungsvolles verschwiegen.

„Mum? Dad? Was ist hier los?", fragte diese leicht angespannt, Harry seufzte leise. Soviel zu ihrer Geheimhaltung, nun hatten sie einen Mitwisser mehr. Nicht, dass er Chris nicht vertraute. Aber jeder Mitwisser war auch eine Gefahr und geriet selbst in Gefahr… noch jemand, der seinetwegen noch mehr in Gefahr schweben würde.

„Hrm, Chris, das sollten wir dir… beim Frühstück erklären, in Ordnung?", versuchte Sirius die Situation zu retten und sah sie etwas unbeholfen an. Chris hingegen sah ziemlich verletzt drein und verließ schließlich das Zimmer.

„Oh Mist", murmelte Harry und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Das hatte ja gut angefangen. Aber etwas Gutes hatte es auch, sie würden nicht länger aufpassen müssen, was sie sagten. Er hatte schon ein zu schlechtes Gewissen, es Chris die ganze Zeit vorenthalten zu haben, es war ein Wunder, dass Sirius das so lange aus gehalten hatte, war sie doch seine Freundin.

„Äh gut, ich ziehe mir eben etwas an, ich komme gleich nach", sagte er noch sichtlich zerstreut und suchte sich seine Sachen zusammen, während die anderen etwas betreten das Zimmer verließen.

Harry folgte ihnen wenige Minuten später, dieses Mal angezogen. Kaum betrat er den Salon, lächelte er schon wieder. Der Kuchen stand nun in der Mitte des Tisches, während um seinen Platz herum lauter Geschenke gestapelt waren. Beinahe wäre er in Tränen ausgebrochen vor Rührung.

Wieder war es Ginny, die an seiner Seite stand und seine Hand nahm. Selbst Chris schien sich zusammen zu nehmen und versuchte ebenfalls ein Lächeln, auch wenn darin eine Neugier, fast Ungeduld stand, endlich aufgeklärt zu werden, was sich hier abspielte.

„Das ist so lieb von euch", sagte Harry fast flüsternd, während ihm wirklich Tränen in den Augen brannten. Strahlend sah er seine Freunde und seine Familie an. Das war es also, was eine Familie wirklich aus machte, dass sein Herz überquoll vor Wärme und Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit all diesen Menschen gegenüber.

„Aber zunächst", begann er schließlich und wischte sich einmal etwas verlegen über die Augen, „zunächst möchte ich Chris nicht länger im Dunkeln lassen. Das haben wir lange genug getan und ich hoffe sehr, liebe Chris, dass du uns deshalb nicht verurteilst. Wir werden dir alles erklären und dir die Fragen so gut es geht beantworten. Dazu haben wir es dir zu lange verschwiegen, aber ich hoffe einfach, dass du am Ende verstehst, warum wir es getan haben." Fast bittend sah er sie an, während die Blicke der anderen zögernd zwischen Harry, Ginny und Chris hin und her wanderten. Mit diesem Schritt hatten sie nun nicht sofort gerechnet. Doch niemand sagte etwas dagegen. Es war Harrys Entscheidung, wem er es anvertraute und sie konnten und wollten Chris nun nicht länger ausschließen oder sie gar anlügen müssen.

Harry räusperte sich leise und setzte sich dann neben Chris um sie ansehen zu können. Diese sah sich etwas nervös um, doch als sie Sirius' unsicheren, aber liebevollen Blick erkannte, lächelte sie leicht und nickte. Und während sich nun auch die anderen um den großen Tisch setzten, überlegte Harry, wie er am besten beginnen sollte, während Ginny einfach stumm seine Hand hielt.

„Wenn du James und Harry ansiehst, fällt dir gewiss etwas auf?", fragte Ginny schließlich, als Harrys Suche nach Worten offenbar erfolglos blieb.

Chris sah die beiden abwechselnd an und nickte dann. „Sie könnten Zwillinge sein", murmelte sie etwas irritiert und sah Ginny dann fragend an. Was war hier los?

Ginny nickte. „Richtig. Jedoch sind sie keine Zwillinge, sondern… Vater und Sohn."

Chris' Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Aber… aber wie…?", setzte sie an, gestikulierte fragend mit den Händen, während ihr Blick immer wieder zwischen Harry und James hin und her wanderte, schließlich an Lily hängen blieb.

„Ja, ganz richtig, Harry ist James' und Lilys Sohn", erklärte Ginny und ergriff nun wieder Harrys Hand. Sie wusste, dass es nicht leicht war für ihn. Dass es ihn noch immer mit nahm, jedes Mal wieder.

„Harry und ich kommen, so unglaubhaft das auch klingen mag, aus der Zukunft. Ziemlich genau zwanzig Jahre. Im Jahre neunzehnhundertachtundneunzig gehen wir in die siebte, beziehungsweise ich in die sechste Klasse auf Hogwarts. In der Vergangenheit, wie wir sie kennen, wurde Voldemort nie vollständig getötet, sondern nur sein sterblicher Körper. Erst nach und nach kam das Wissen um die Horkruxe heraus, jene Seelenstücke von ihm, die wir nun suchen. Und sie zerstören müssen, ehe wir Voldemort selbst töten können, bis auch er selbst sterblich ist."

Es war sehr still, alle warteten gespannt auf eine Reaktion von Chris, die für den Moment vergessen zu haben schien, wie man atmete. Erst nach einer Weile holte sie tief Luft, nur um dann ebenso ungläubig drein zu blicken wie bisher.

„Und… warum… wie seid ihr hier her…?", stammelte sie, Ginny lächelte traurig.

„Voldemort hatte Hogwarts angegriffen. Der Kampf tobte um uns herum und Harry hatte einen der zerstörten Horkruxe bei sich, als ich in diesem Moment zu ihm stieß und ihn, mehr aus Versehen, umrannte. Und als wir uns vom Boden wieder aufrappelten, war plötzlich Winter und wir waren zwanzig Jahre in der Zeit zurück gereist. Wie genau das geschehen ist, wissen wir auch nicht." Etwas unsicher biss sie sich auf die Lippe, würde Chris nun enttäuscht sein, dass man sie nicht eingeweiht hatte?

Chris schwieg eine ganze Weile. „Ihr wisst schon, dass das total verrückt klingt?", murmelte sie nach einem Moment der Stille, nicht wirklich von der Geschichte überzeugt. „Ich… ich weiß nicht Recht…" Zweifelnd sah sie ihre Freunde wieder an, die wiederum beinahe hoffnungsvoll zurück blickten.

„Und… gesagt habt ihr nichts…weil?", wollte sie nun wissen, ohne weiter auf die Glaubwürdigkeit einzugehen. Harry konnte es ihr nicht verdenken.

„Weil unser Vorhaben gefährlich genug ist", ergriff er nun wieder das Wort, drückte Ginnys Hand kurz dankbar. „Wir greifen aktiv in die Geschehnisse der Zeit ein. Alles, was wir hier tun, hat Auswirkungen auf die Zukunft, die wir nicht abschätzen können. Die Zeit ist kein Spielzeug, daher ist jeder Mitwisser einem großen Risiko ausgesetzt und ist auch selbst ein Risiko. Bitte nicht falsch verstehen… Alle Menschen, die davon wissen, sind heute hier. Dazu kommen noch Leyah und Patrick und Dumbledore. Ansonsten weiß es niemand, es wäre zu gefährlich. Bitte versteh, dass wir dir nicht eher etwas sagen konnten", sagte er entschuldigend, es tat ihm aufrichtig leid.

Chris seufzte. „Das… das ist alles sehr verwirrend und im Moment irgendwie zu viel", gestand sie leise. „Ich werde darüber nach denken müssen. Aber ich bin euch dankbar, dass ihr es mir jetzt gesagt habt. Verhaltet euch einfach wie… wie immer, vielleicht gewöhne ich mich ja an den Gedanken, dass ihr aus der Zukunft… Merlin, das ist so unglaublich!", platzte es aus ihr heraus, nun lachte sie leise. Dann sah sie Harry und Ginny offen an.

„Ich danke euch, ehrlich. Natürlich hätte ich es gern eher gewusst, aber ich verstehe auch, dass man so etwas nicht jedem auf die Nase bindet. Auch, wenn ihr verstehen müsst, dass ich noch skeptisch bin, das klingt einfach zu abstrus… keineswegs böse gemeint…"

Erleichtert lächelte nun auch Harry. „Das weiß ich doch, Chris. Selbst, wenn du es nicht glaubst, bin ich dir nicht böse, denn es würde sich nichts ändern. Wir würden weiterhin die Horkruxe suchen und zerstören, um am Ende Voldemort selbst besiegen zu können."

„Diese… diese Seelenstücke, was ist das? Sind das wirklich Stücke von… ich meine… hat er wirklich seine Seele…?"

Harry nickte knapp. „Sieben Teile. In Ginnys und meiner Zeit gibt es sechs Horkruxe, zu dieser Zeit erst fünf. Das ist ein Vorteil für uns. Drei fehlen uns nun noch. Wenn wir Voldemort vorher töten, hat er eine Möglichkeit, zurück zu kehren, wie in meinem vierten Schuljahr geschehen." Er schluckte, mehr wollte er darüber nicht erzählen. Nicht jetzt.

„Ich werde darüber nach denken. Mehr kann ich im Moment nicht sagen, also ich meine diese Sache mit der Zukunft. Die Horkruxsache glaube ich euch irgendwie sofort", erklärte Chris, Harry sah sie dankbar an.

„Danke dir", sagte nun auch Ginny und umarmte die etwas überraschte Chris spontan. „So, nun aber wird Geburtstag gefeiert!", sagte sie und klatschte in die Hände, um die plötzlich so angespannte Stimmung zu vertreiben.

Wie auf Kommando erklang aus einem mit einer Decke abgedecktem Paket ein Klackern.

„Huch?", wunderte sich Harry und ging mit nun wieder leuchtenden Augen darauf zu, hob die Decke vorsichtig an. „Oh!", machte er überrascht und nahm die Decke ganz beiseite, als ein Käfig zum Vorschein kam mit einem stolzen Uhu darin. Ein sehr schönes Tier, wie Harry fand, wenn auch ganz anders als Hedwig.

„Wir hofften, du würdest dich vielleicht darüber freuen", sagte Lily etwas verlegen, Harry strahlte sie dankbar an. „Es ist ein Er, sehr zuverlässig, wie mir der Verkäufer versicherte." Begeistert umarmte Harry seine Mutter gleich noch einmal.

„Danke, danke", flüsterte er nun völlig gerührt, ehe er auch James umarmte und sich dann zu den weiteren Geschenken umdrehte. „Einen Namen bekommst du hinterher", erklärte er dem Uhu, woraufhin die anderen lachen mussten, wirkte Harry doch gerade wie ein kleiner Junge, so aufgeregt schien er über die vielen Geschenke.

„Ein Quidditch-Set? Wie cool!", entfuhr es ihm bei dem nächsten Geschenk, welches dieses Mal von Sirius kam und ein komplettes Quidditchballset beinhaltete. Harry kam aus dem Strahlen gar nicht mehr heraus und zog auch seinen Paten in eine dankbare Umarmung.

„Nach internationalen Richtlinien genormt", erklärte er und klang fast ein wenig stolz dabei.

Beim nächsten Geschenk wurden seine Augen groß, als er drei edel gearbeitete Umhänge in der Hand hielt. „Wir dachten, die Zeit der Schulumhänge ist langsam vorbei", lächelte Claire ihn an, ehe Harry sich auch bei ihr und Liam umarmend bedankte.

So ging es eine Weile weiter. Harry packte ein Geschenk nachdem anderen aus und freute sich über jedes einzelne von ihnen. Glücklich sah er in die Runde, nachdem er fertig war und neben ihm ein riesiger Haufen Geschenkpapier lag.

„Ich danke euch", sagte er gerührt, während er versuchte die Tränen aus seinen Augen wegzublinzeln. Er war im Moment einfach nur glücklich.

_Wir werden es schaffen, wir werden Voldemort vernichten und dann werde ich alle meine Geburtstage so feiern wie diesen hier_, schwor er sich in diesem Moment wieder einmal.

Es wurde noch ein sehr vergnüglicher Tag, an welchem sie viel lachten und einfach nur die Zeit zusammen genossen. Die Welt außerhalb von Potter Manor hatten sie für diesen Tag ausgesperrt.

Ein paar Tage später, es war mittlerweile Anfang August, saß Professor Dumbledore in den Kerkern von Hogwarts bei seinem alten Freund Horace Slughorn um sich zu erkundigen, wie dieser mit dem Gegengift zurecht kam.

„Und?", fragte Albus, nachdem er dankend ein Glas Elfenwein entgegengenommen hatte.

Horace atmete einmal tief durch, während er sich in seinen Ohrensessel fallen ließ. „Nun Albus", begann er etwas zögerlich, während er seinen alten Freund durchdringend musterte. „Das ist ein sehr starkes Gift, ein schwarzmagisches noch dazu. Es greift den Kopf an. Zwingt einen, sein schlimmstes Erlebnis erneut zu erleben, nur dass es um ein vielfaches verstärkt wird. So stark, dass du denkst, du allein wärst Schuld und diese Schuldgefühle fressen dich auf, so dass du, wenn du das Gegenmittel nicht innerhalb von zwei bis drei Stunden zu dir nimmst, stirbst weil du deiner Schuld selbst ein Ende bereiten willst. Das Problem ist nur, dass du dir keine Hilfe holen kannst, da du zu sehr in deinen Erinnerungen gefangen bist", erklärte er, ehe er einen Schluck seines Weines nahm.

Albus nickte bedächtig, so etwas in der Art hatte er vermutet, nachdem Harry ihm geschildert hatte, was in seiner Zeit passiert war, nachdem er den Trank getrunken hatte. „Kannst du das Gegenmittel brauen?", wollte Albus wissen und betete zu allen hohen Mächten, dass es gelingen würde. Wie sollten sie sonst an das Amulett kommen, ohne, dass sich einer opferte? Etwas, was Albus nicht wollte, nicht zulassen würde.

Horace sah Albus ernst an. „Auch das Gegenmittel ist schwarzmagisch", sagte er, ehe er seufzte, als er Albus' Blick sah. „Ich habe es bereits aufgesetzt, allerdings fehlen mir noch zwei entscheidende Zutaten. Bei dem einen kannst du mir helfen, aber wo ich die andere Zutat herbekommen soll ,weiß ich noch nicht, da sie selbst auf dem Schwarzmarkt kaum zu bekommen ist", sagte der Zaubertrankmeister.

„Was sind das für Zutaten?", wollte der Direkter von Hogwarts wissen und lehnte sich leicht in seinem Stuhl vor.

„Phoenixtränen und Basiliskengift", antwortete dieser.

Albus nickte. „Ich werde dir beides besorgen, bis wann brauchst du es?", wollte er wissen, während er aufstand.

„Der Trank wird in einer Woche fertig sein. Dann kommen die beiden letzten Zutaten hinzu und er muss dann noch 24 Stunden ziehen", sagte er und steckte sich eine von seinen heißgeliebten kandierten Ananas in den Mund.

„Wir sehen uns spätestens in einer Woche", meinte der Schulleiter, erhob sich und verließ nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung die Kerker, er musste mit Harry reden.


	109. Einen Schritt weiter

_(Remus) *Schnappt sich den Karton mit den neuen Kapiteln, den die Autorinnen hinter die Bühne gestellt hatten* Bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder werden das immer mehr? *will er von Chris wissen, die gerade neben ihn tritt.*_

_(Chris) Nein, die Favoriteneinträge steigen beständig *nickt* Bereit, auf die Bühne zu treten? *zieht der Vorhang auf* Hey ihr! *winkt*_

_(Remus) *seufzt* Aber die Reviewzahlen leider nicht *murmelt leise und betritt lächelnd hinter Chris die Bühne.* Hallo zusammen. Wir hoffen es geht euch gut?_

_(Chris) Genau, eine Woche ist wieder um und heute wurden wir beide ausgeschickt, euch das neue Kapitel zu überreichen. Aber sagt mal, kann mit einer von euch das mit der Zeitleiste vielleicht noch einmal erklären? Irgendwie kann ich das noch immer nicht so ganz glauben *schüttelt den Kopf*_

_(Remus) *seufzt* Du meinst, das Harry und Ginny aus der Zukunft kommen, Harry erst in ungefähr zwei Jahren geboren wird und Ginny sogar erst in drei? _

_(Chris) *blinzelt verwirrt* Ja, genau. Das will einfach nicht in meinen Kopf, die beiden könnten sonst jemand sein, aber... aus der Zukunft, um uns zu helfen? *Remus skeptisch ansieht*_

_(Remus) Glaub mir Chris, anfangs hab ich es auch nicht geglaubt, aber es ist wirklich so. Wir haben verschiedene Beweise dafür. *Lächelt sie einfach nur freundlich an*_

_(Chris) Beweise? Gut, dass Harry James' verlorener Zwilling ist, glaube ich ja selbst nicht, auch wenn es so sein könnte. Mh. Aber das soll keine Diskussion für die Bühne sein, lass uns lieber das Kapitel unter die Leute bringen._

_(Remus) Ja, Beweise. Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu verstehen, aber ich sage sie dir nachher gerne. *Schaut entschuldigend ins Publikum* So, wir sind aber nicht hier um Chris zu überzeugen, sondern um euch das neuste Kapitel zu bringen, was wirklich sehr spannend ist. Oder was meinst du, Chris?_

_(Chris) *nickt* Und sehr wichtig! Was auch immer Harry in dieser Zeit macht, er setzt wirklich alles ein, um Voldemort zu vernichten... fast ein wenig beängstigend. Aber gut, vielen Dank an die Leser und natürlich die Reviewschreiber, die uns im letzten Kapitel beehrt haben, wir freuen uns jedes Mal wieder! *strahlt*_

_(Remus) *nickt ebenfalls* Stimmt, wir sind jedes Mal wieder froh um eure Unterstützung, ihr seid das Licht, was das Dunkle vertreibt, was uns bedroht_

_(Chris) *sieht kurz blinzelnd zu Remus* Langsam machst du mir auch Angst, wenn du so poetisch bist *lacht* Also, nicht ungeduldig werden, hier nun das nächste Kapitel! *es einfach in die Zuschauermenge schweben lässt* Bis nächste Woche, Leute!_

_(Remus) *grinst Chris einfach nur schelmisch an, winkt dem Publikum zu und verlässt mit ihr die Bühne*_

_**Kapitel 108**_

**Einen Schritt weiter**

Acht Tage später war das Gegengift fertig. Albus hatte es am frühen Morgen abgeholt und nun war er mit Harry, Beccy und Peter auf den Felsen nahe der Höhle appariert. „Ich hoffe nur, dass das wirklich Basiliskengift war", murmelte Harry und schluckte. Er konnte nicht verantworten, dass einer seiner Freunde durch ihn den Tod fand. Immerhin stammte das Gift aus seinen eigenen Zähnen… kurz blitzte das Bild des toten Fred vor seinen Augen auf, doch er schob es beiseite. Dafür war jetzt kein Platz. „Warum haben wir es nicht erst getestet?", fragte Harry verzweifelt und wäre am liebsten sofort wieder umgekehrt um genau das nachzuholen, aber als er die Hand seines Mentors auf der Schulter spürte, der ihn nun mit ernsten Blick ansah, schluckte er nur und blieb wo er war.

„Du bist halb Basilisk und halb Phoenix, deine Tränen heilen, so wird das, was aus deinen Zähnen kommt Gift, sein", meinte er und lächelte den jungen Mann aufmunternd an.

„Aber wenn ich ein halber Basilisk bin, warum versteinere ich dann niemanden, wenn ich ihn ansehe?", fragte er immer noch zweifelnd.

Bevor der Professor überhaupt antworten konnte, ergriff Peter das Wort. „Weil deine Augen die eines Phoenix sind, immerhin kannst du mit ihnen heilen und töten und heilen mit ein und dem selben wäre doch sehr unpraktisch", erklärte er. Seit dem Gespräch mit James fing er sich langsam wieder, zog sich nicht mehr komplett zurück. Zwar hatte er sich deutlich gerändert, war stiller, ernster und vor allem was den Kampf gegen die Todesser betraf, verbissener als vorher, aber er zeigte immerhin von Zeit zu Zeit wieder kleines Lächeln, eine Geste, die seinen Freunden Hoffnung machte, dass er aus seinem Tal heraus fand.

Albus nickte lächelnd. „Peter hat mit seiner Vermutung absolut Recht und nun kommt, wir sollten hier nicht länger als nötig verweilen", sagte er und sprang mit der Leichtigkeit eines jungen Mannes Kopfüber ins Wasser und schwamm auf den Eingang der Höhle zu. Peter tat es ihm gleich, während Beccy und Harry sich kurz ansahen, sichin ihre Animagigestalten verwandelten und über den Köpfen der beiden Schwimmer hinweg auf den Eingang der Höhle zu flogen.

Schnell waren alle im Inneren der Höhle und standen vor der Wand, die den Blutzoll verlangte. Albus holte einen Dolch aus seinem Umhang, schnitt sich in die Handfläche und verteilte das Blut auf der Wand, die sich kurz darauf auch schon knarrend öffnete.

„Dann wollen wir mal", murmelte er und sah die drei Jüngeren an. „Verwandelt euch wieder", wies er sie an und kurz darauf waren Beccy und Harry wieder Vögel und Peter eine Ratte. Der Professor nahm Peter auf und setzte ihn in eine Tasche seines Umhangs, ehe er sich an der Wand entlang tastete um das Boot zu suchen, während Harry und Beccy den direkten Weg zur Insel nahmen.

Kurz darauf waren auch Peter und Albus auf der Insel angekommen. Gemeinsam standen sie um das Becken herum und sahen es einen Moment einfach nur an.

„Ich werden den Trank zu mir nehmen", meinte Harry. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass jemand starb, falls das Gegenmittel nicht funktionierte. Das würde er nicht verwantworten.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich werde ihn trinken, du bist zu wichtig Harry und falls etwas schief gehen sollte, dann... ich bin entbehrlich", sagte er mit fester Stimme. Harry glaubte für einen Moment sogar etwas Hoffnung in der Stimme des Rattenanimagus zu hören, Hoffnung, dass das Gegenmittel wirklich nicht funktionierte. Harry musterte den anderen einen Moment und als dieser aufsah und Harry direkt in die Augen sah, wusste er, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte.

„Nein, du...", fing Harry an, wurde aber von Peter unterbrochen, der sich einfach den Kelch, welchen Professor Dumbledore inzwischen verwandelt hatte, schnappte, ihn in das Becken tauchte und den Kelch in einem Zug leerte.

Entsetzt sahen die anderen zu Peter, der nun das Gesicht verzog, die Hand mit dem Becher begann zu zittern. „Nein... nein, verzeih mir", flüsterte er und versuchte, sich vor Scham von den anderen weg zu drehen.

Harry schloss die Augen, da sofort die Bilder vor seinen Augen auftauchten, die in seinem sechsten Jahr passiert waren. Nur war es dieses Mal nicht Albus Dumbledore, sein Mentor, der die Schmerzen litt, sondern Peter.

„Oh Merlin", sagte Beccy und sah entsetzt zu Peter. Was war das? Was war los? Harry hatte ihnen zwar erklärt, was damals passiert war, aber das hier, das war... Hilfesuchend

sah sie zu ihrem ehemaligen Schulleiter und Harry, sie wusste nicht genau, was sie tun sollte.

Keiner der Jugendlichen war wirklich in der Lage, zu reagieren. Vor allem wollte niemand von ihnen Peter noch mehr von diesem furchtbaren Gebräu einflößen, was das Ganze nur verschlimmern würde. So war es schließlich Albus, der den Becher aus Peters Hand nahm, ihn eintauchte und wieder vor dessen Mund hielt.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf, trank dann aber doch, ohne Abzusetzen. „Oh Merlin, was habe ich getan?", fragte er entsetzt und riss die Augen auf. „Amy... ich habe sie nicht schützen können..."

„Du kannst sie am besten schützen, wenn du weiter trinkst", erklärte Albus beinahe sanft, Peter sah ihn zunächst ungläubig an. Doch er schien ihm zu glauben, so setzte er erneut den Becher an. Das Becken leerte sich zusehends, aber noch war zu viel Flüssigkeit darin.

„Nein... nicht mehr...", keuchte Peter, versteckte sein Gesicht in den Händen, begann zu weinen.

„Verzeiht mir... Oh bitte, lasst es aufhören, lasst mich gehen..."

Verzweifelt sahen Harry und Beccy, wie Peter sich nun mit Händen und Füßen wehrte, mehr von dem Trank zu trinken. Doch Albus blieb hart - wie immer er das auch schaffte. Harry fragte sich, wie er diese Prozedur an Albus selbst hatte durchführen können, ohne selbst den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Du darfst gehen, wenn du das hier ausgetrunken hast, Peter", erklärte Albus und reichte ihm einen weiteren Becher.

„Versprochen?", fragte Peter unter Tränen, ehe er beinahe hoffnungsvoll den Inhalt hinunter stürzte.

Klappernd landete der Becher auf dem Boden, Peter sackte in die Knie, weinte Worte, die niemand mehr verstand. „Merlin, es wird ihn noch umbringen!", sagte Harry aufgebracht, wollte nur, dass es aufhörte, auf der Stelle. Er wusste, jedoch auch, dass sie das nicht konnten. Ohne das Medaillon durften sie hier nicht fort gehen.

„Ein letzter Becher, dann ist es geschafft. Dann bist du wieder frei", versprach Albus dem am Boden kauernden Peter, der nun am ganzen Leib zitterte und kraftlos weinte. Doch als Albus ihm den Becher an die Lippen setzte, trank er gehorsam.

Kaum war der letzte Rest des Trankes in den Becher gefüllt, stürzte Harry zu dem Steinbecken und holte das Medaillon heraus. Es war anders als jenes, was er damals geholt hatte - dies hier war eindeutig das Original. Schnell steckte er es in seine Tasche, auf bloßer Haut tragen wollte er es auf keinen Fall.

Beccy und Albus bemühten sich indes, dem völlig abwesenden Peter den Gegentrank zu verabreichen. Gespannt sah Harry zu und vergaß sogar zu atmen, während er auf die Wirkung wartete. Was, wenn es doch schief ging?

Peter blinzelte, atmete schwer und schloss für einen Moment ganz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, erschienen sie unendlich müde, aber klar. „Haben wir es geschafft?", fragte er matt und schaffte es kaum, sich aufzusetzen.

Erleichterung durchflutete Harry, als er die angehaltene Luft ausstieß. Peter verlangte nach Wasser und wollte sich schon dem See zuwenden. „Nein!", sagte Harry. „Wecke nicht die Inferi. Du bekommst etwas zu trinken, wenn wir hier draußen sind, Peter. Versprochen."

„Hast du Kraft, dich zu verwandeln?", fragte Beccy besorgt und trat zu Peter, welcher sich sichtlich bemühte, sich zu sammeln. Dann nickte er, er hatte mittlerweile genug Übung, sich auch zu verwandeln, wenn er geschwächt war. Und der Trank wirkte, die furchtbare Angst und Schuld wurde langsam weniger, auch wenn sie sein Herz nie ganz verlassen würden.

Kurz darauf saß er als Ratte auf dem Stein und Beccy zögerte nicht lange, nahm ihn behutsam in eine Kralle und flog ihn kurzerhand über den See. Harry folgte ihr als Phönix, während Albus in das Boot stieg und sich ebenfalls beeilte, das andere Ufer zu erreichen und mit ihm den rettenden Ausgang um schnellsten nach Hause zurück zu kehren.

Eine Stunde später saßen sie wieder in Potter Manor. Peter sah immer noch nicht sehr gut aus. Er war unnatürlich blass und in seinen Augen sah man noch immer den seelischen Schmerz. Aber Madam Pomfrey, welche ihn untersucht hatte, konnte nichts als bloße Erschöpfung feststellen, was alle doch sehr beruhigte.

„Wir haben drei", meinte Patrick, welcher ebenfalls anwesend war und der Erzählung von den Vieren, die in der Höhle gewesen waren, bis eben gelauscht hatte. „Damit fehlen nur noch das Tagebuch und der Becher", fügte er noch lächelnd hinzu. Das war ein absehbares Ziel, auch wenn er wusste, dass gerade die beiden fehlenden Horkruxe am schwersten zu beschaffen war, wussten sie bei dem einen doch überhaupt nicht, wo dieser sich befand und bei dem zweiten hatten sie lediglich eine Vermutung, aber nichts Konkretes.

Claire nickte. „Ich bin froh, wenn wir alle haben und sie dann vernichtet haben. Aber noch

mehr freue ich mich darüber, dass keiner von uns in die Kammer des Schreckens muss um dem Basilisken einen Zahn zu entlocken", meinte sie und sah kurz lächelnd zu Harry.

Ginny kicherte leise. „Stimmt, es wird zwar lange dauern, bis wir genug haben, aber Harry wird jetzt einfach einmal im Monat gemolken, dann haben wir, bis wir es brauchen, hoffentlich genug davon um das Schwert von Gryffindor damit einzureiben, damit wir die Horkruxe damit zerstören können."

„Ich bin doch keine Kuh!", sagte Harry empört und spießte seine Freundin mit seinem Blick beinahe auf - nun war es wohl von Vorteil, dass seine Augen heilen und nicht versteinern konnten.

So musste er sich auch noch das Lachen seiner Freundin anhören, in welches die anderen Anwesenden kurze Zeit später mit einstimmten. Als Harry in die Runde sah, musste auch er lächeln, vor allem als er sah, dass auch Peter eines seiner selten gewordenen ehrlichen Lächeln zeigte. Besonders nach dem heutigen Tag freute er sich darüber, hatte er doch befürchtet, dass dieser wieder in ein Loch fallen würde. Aber zumindest zur Zeit sah es nicht so aus.

Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten sah Liam einen Moment nachdenklich zu Harry. „Was ist, Grandpa?", wollte dieser wissen, als er den Blick bemerkte.

Liam lächelte. „Vor dir kann man wohl verbergen oder?", meinte er und seufzte kurz. „Ich frage mich, ob du wirklich keine weiteren Hinweise hast, wo die beiden letzten Horkruxe sein könnten. Ich mein, du weißt mit Abstand am Meisten über Voldemort, vielleicht hast du in deinen Überlegungen nur etwas übersehen."

Harry zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern, bewusst wissen tat er nichts mehr, aber trotzdem versuchte er noch einmal genauer nachzudenken, auch wenn er in der letzten Zeit kaum etwas anderes getan hatte. „Sicher weiß ich nur, dass er seine Horkruxe gerne an Orten versteckt, die ihm etwas bedeuten. Deshalb war das Diadem in Hogwarts, der Ring in der heruntergekommenen Hütte seines Großvaters und das Medaillon in der Höhle in der Nähe von dem Ort, wo er früher mit dem Waisenhaus öfters Ferien gemacht hatte", überlegte er laut, so dass die anderen mitdenken konnten.

„Das Tagebuch ist irgendwann, zwischen dessen Entstehung, während seiner Schulzeit und seinem kurzzeitigen Untergang, welcher in ein paar Jahren ist, an Lucius Malfoy gegangen. Aber ob er es jetzt schon hat oder nicht, das weiß ich nicht. Dobby hat mir nichts dazu gesagt. Aber wichtig ist, dass wir dafür sorgen, dass Dobby befreit wird. Er soll nicht länger als nötig in den Diensten der Malfoys sein", sagte er und für einen Moment wurde sein Blick sehr traurig, als er daran dachte, dass auch Dobby in ihrer Zeit tot war.

Sein kleiner Freund, der ihm so oft auf die Nerven gegangen war und den er trotzdem als einen guten Freund angesehen hatte. Nein, er durfte nicht bei den Malfoys bleiben, das hatte dieser nicht verdient, er musste ihm da heraushelfen. Auch, wenn sie vielleicht nicht wie damals Freunde werden würden, weil er nicht wusste was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn sie hier mit ihrer Aufgabe fertig waren. Aber das war egal, wichtig war nur, dass Dobby befreit wurde. Als er eine Hand auf der seinen spürte, die seine sanft drückte, sah er wieder auf. Wann hatte er den Blick gesenkt? Er erwiderte Ginnys aufmunterndes Lächeln kurz, auch wenn er wusste, dass es reichlich verunglückt aussehen musste.

„Wir werden ihn da herausholen und dann kann er glücklich als freier Elf ohne Bedrohung leben", sagte sie leise und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben.

Harry nickte und atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er entschuldigend in die Runde. „Das macht doch nichts Harry", meinte Claire mit einem traurigen und doch liebevollem Lächeln.

Harry erwiderte das Lächeln und überlegte einen Moment, wo er gewesen war. „Also, wie ich schon sagte, ich hoffe, dass Voldemort das Tagebuch schon an Lucius weiter gereicht hat und das wir Dobby gleichzeitig irgendwie befreien können." Er schluckte die erneut aufkommenden Bilder des kleinen toten Hauselfen hinunter, das hier war gerade wichtig und sie würden Dobby retten, er würde leben.

„Was den Becher von Helga Hufflepuff betrifft, so habe ich keine Ahnung, wo dieser stecken könnte. Ich weiß nur, dass Voldemort ihn erst kurz bevor wir ihn gefunden haben an Bellatrix weiter gereicht hatte, damit sie diesen im Familienverließ der Lestrange verstecken konnte", führte er weiter aus und dachte einen Moment nach. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er gleich mit dem Tod von Hepzibah Smith einen Horkruxe erschaffen hat oder nicht. Wenn ja, vielleicht ist er bei ihr in ihrem ehemaligen Haus, falls es das noch gibt. Ein weiterer Ort in seiner Lebensgeschichte ist das Waisenhaus in dem er aufgewachsen ist. Nach Hogwarts hat er bei Borgin und Burkes gearbeitet, was keiner verstand, da er bei seinem Abschluss erstklassige Noten hatte. Mehr ist mir nicht bekannt", sagte Harry und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern um dies noch einmal zu verdeutlichen.

Patrick nickte bedächtig. „Also heißt es jetzt erst einmal Forschungen anstellen, wo war das Waisenhaus, in dem er aufgewachsen ist? Wo das Haus dieser Smith? Gibt es bei einem dieser Orte besondere magische Aktivitäten? Dann sollten wir Borgin vielleicht einen Besuch abstatten und seinen Laden durchsuchen. Er hat doch sicherlich jede Menge schwarzmagische Gegenstände dort. Fällt dir noch etwas ein, Liam?", wollte Pat von seinem Freund wissen. Endlich konnten auch sie aktiv werden, musste es nicht den 'Kindern' überlassen die Seelenstücke von Voldemort zu finden.

Liam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mehr fällt mir im Moment auch nicht ein, aber ich werde weiter darüber nachdenken und dann heißt es morgen das Archiv durchwühlen, da können wir ja vielleicht Fabian drauf ansetzen, der ist doch gut in so etwas", grinste er und sah dann zu dem kleinen Hauselfen, der plötzlich vor ihm erschienen war.

„Das Mittagessen wäre dann angerichtet, eure Lordschaft", fiepte das kleine Geschöpf und Liam konnte sich gerade noch daran hindern mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Ist gut, wir kommen sofort", antwortete er und schon verschwand der Hauself mit einem leisen Plopp wieder.

„Ihr habt es gehört", meinte er und stand auf, damit war die Versammlung für heute beendet, aber es würde sicherlich nicht die letzte dieser Art sein.

Samantha Evans saß am Abend des 28. August auf der Veranda in einem bequemen Liegestuhl und hatte gerade ihr Buch aufgeschlagen, als ihr Mann zu ihr trat und sich schweigend neben sie setzte.

„Du siehst angespannt aus", meinte sie zu Dave und legte das Buch zurück auf den Tisch und musterte ihn etwas genauer. Er sah wirklich irgendwie müde und erschöpft aus, dazu schien ihn etwas zu bedrücken.

Dave schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln. „Ich kann dir wohl nichts vormachen."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach über fünfundzwanzig wundervollen Jahren an deiner Seite bist du für mich wie ein offenes Buch", meinte sie schmunzelnd, ehe sie ihn erneut besorgt musterte. „Also, was ist los?"

Dave seufzte innerlich, was musste es ihm auch so schwer fallen. „Sie ist zu jung!", platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus, beinahe unglücklich sah er Sam an. „Sie ist doch erst 18, mein kleines Mädchen..."

Gewiss, sie war bereits seit einem Jahr volljährig und damit eine erwachsene Frau. Und auch James schien ihr sichtbar gut zu tun und sie zu lieben - dennoch konnte Dave seine Tochter nur sehr schwer gehen lassen. Sie würde ihren Namen ablegen und fortan Potter heißen, ein überaus erschreckender Gedanke, fand Dave. „Sie kann doch noch ein paar Jahre warten, so zehn oder zwanzig... warum hat sie es plötzlich so eilig?" Doch im Krieg hatten es die Menschen oft eilig, da nie jemand wusste, was morgen sein würde. Dies war der Krieg ihrer Tochter, ihrer Kinder, bei welchem Dave und Sam nur stumme Zuschauer zu sein schienen. Manchmal kam er sich vor wie ein Pantomime, der zwar da ist, sich aber nicht bemerkbar macht und ungehört bleibt.

Sam lachte. „So etwas Ähnliches hat mein Vater mich damals auch gefragt, als ich ihm sagte, dass wir heiraten wollen", sagte sie und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Und ich weiß, dass Lily dir dasselbe sagen würde, wie ich es damals meinem Vater gesagt habe", meinte sie und lächelte glücklich bei der Erinnerung.

Dave sah sie fragend an. „Was hast du ihm geantwortet?", wollte er wissen, hörte er doch heute zum ersten Mal davon.

„Dad, warum sollen wir warten? Ich liebe Dave und er liebt mich, ich weiß er ist der Richtige, egal ob ich jetzt oder später heirate", meinte sie und sah ihren Mann glücklich an, denn sie hatte diesen Schritt nie bereut.

„Aber sie ist doch so jung, egal, wie sehr sie ihn liebt", murmelte Dave nervös und sah fast verzweifelt auf seine Hände.

Samantha schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Männer, besonders Väter waren doch immer gleich, wenn es um ihre Mädchen, ihre kleinen Prinzessinnen ging und wahrscheinlich würde sich das auch nie ändern. „Wir waren damals nicht wirklich viel älter", erwiderte sie deshalb nur und strich im liebevoll über den Arm.

Dave lächelte leicht gequält. „Aber das war doch etwas anderes. Wir…", sagte er und sah seine Frau leicht unglücklich an.

Samantha nickte bedächtig. „Stimmt. Bei uns war es etwas anderes. Wir kannten uns erst knapp ein Jahr", sagte sie lächelnd und lächelte Dave einfach nur an. „Gönne ihr das Glück und bedenke, dass sie in zwei Jahren bereits Eltern sein werden und wäre es dir lieber, wenn sie erst in einem Jahr heiraten? Auch dann sind sie noch jung. Freue dich lieber für deine Tochter."

Dave seufzte. Er wusste ja, dass Samantha recht hatte, aber es war so schwer, war sie doch seine kleine Prinzessin und nun, nun sollte sie so plötzlich erwachsen sein, heiraten und bald selbst Mutter werden, dabei war sie doch selbst noch ein Baby.

Dave seufzte. „Ich weiß. Und ich versuche es, wirklich. Aber ich möchte... möchte sie beschützen, Sam. Vor der großen weiten Welt, vor den Enttäuschungen des Lebens, sie soll es gut haben und keine Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn bekommen. Aber ich weiß, dass ich das nicht kann. Kein Elternteil kann sein Kind vor dem Leben bewahren, soll es auch gar nicht. Sie soll leben, unsere Lily. Und sie soll glücklich sein. Aber sie scheint so weit weg in dieser magischen Welt, zu der wir keinen Zugang haben. Kämpft einen Krieg, den wir nicht einmal wirklich mit bekommen. Mit Waffen, die wir nicht einmal verstehen."

Sam sah Dave aufmerksam an. Sie hatte damit gerechnet und sie konnte ihn verstehen, sehr gut sogar.

„Unsere Lily ist erwachsen, Dave. Schon bald wird sie eine Mutter sein. Und dabei immer unsere Tochter bleiben, daran wird sich nie etwas ändern."

Traurig sah Dave seine Frau nun an. „Ich weiß. Aber ich habe trotzdem Angst, sie zu verlieren und sie nicht mehr zu erreichen. Sei es an ihr neues Leben, an den Krieg oder aber an den Tod."

Erschrocken sah Sam auf. „Nein! Dave, sag so etwas nicht! Lily wird leben, sie werden es schaffen, sie alle!" Wie konnte er nur davon sprechen, dass sie sterben würde? Wie konnte er nur daran denken?

„Entschuldige", murmelte Dave betreten, das ganze war einfach zuviel für ihn. Er wollte wieder sein altes Leben leben mit zwei Töchtern, die sich nicht ausstehen konnten. Aber es war ein Leben, was er verstanden hatte und kein perfides Spiel, indem er nur eine Randfigur war.


	110. Angriff auf Holyhead

_(Petunia) *kreischt* Entführung, diese... diese... Verrückten haben uns einfach entführt! *rennt auf die Bühne ohne es wirklich zu merken* Vernon, Liebling, was machen wir denn jetzt, wo sind wir denn hier? *wird ganz hysterisch*_

_(Vernon) *schnauft* Das ist ja eine Unverschämtheit! Ich habe dem nicht zugestimmt! Diese dämlichen Gören, schicken uns einfach hier- oh! *wird blass als er das Publikum sieht* *sieht sich nach Petunia um* Liebes, beruhige dich doch bitte, es gibt sich eine Erklärung für das hier..._

_(Petunia) *sieht ihren Mann entsetzt an* Beruhi... *fängt sie an, als sie seinen Blick sieht und dann das Publikum bemerkt* Oh, ähm... Hallo. Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wo wir uns hier befinden?_

_(Vernon) *Schüttelt den Kopf* Beschweren werde ich mich, eine Ungeheuerlichkeit! Wo auch immer wir hier sind... *entdeckt einen Stapel Papier, nimmt das oberste Blatt an* Journey of Destiny... *murmelt* *blättert* Petunia, hier steht etwas über deiner Schwester drin!_

_(Petunia) *wird bleich* Vernon leg das weg, ehe du noch einer von denen wirst. Wir... wir müssen... Oh nein. Vater unser… *betet in der Hoffnung, von der Magie verschont zu bleiben*_

_(Vernon) Petunia, hör mit dem Schwachsinn auf, du hast noch nie gebetet! *wirft Papier achtlos auf den Boden* Gut, mit dem wollen wir nichts zu tun haben. Wir gehen! *fasst seine Frau am Arm, um sie von der Bühne zu ziehen*_

_(Sirius) *Steckt kichernd den Kopf durch den Vorhang und sieht den beiden hinterher* Sieht so aus, als wollten sie uns doch nicht besuchen, was meinst du, Krone?_

_(James) Besser so, die braucht auch keiner und wird auch keiner vermissen._

_(Sirius) *nickt und betritt die Bühne nun ganz, hebt das Papier auf und legt es wieder auf den Stapel* Hallo zusammen. Die Autorinnen fanden es lustig, die beiden Holzköpfe zu entführen, da ja nach ihnen gefragt wurde, aber wie ihr selbst gesehen habt, haben sie kein Interesse an einer Rolle in unserem Stück._

_(James) *folgt Sirius* *grinst ins Publikum* Kann uns egal sein, oder? Wer braucht schon Petunia und Vernon, ehrlich. Wer nicht will, der hat schon. Apropos wollen - wer will das neue Kapitel? *damit in der Luft wedelt*_

_(Sirius) *grinst, als er die vielen Hände in der Luft sieht* Kleine Warnung, ihr braucht gute Nerven, also holt die Schokolade aus den Schränken, dann bekommt ihr das neuste vom neusten, druckfrisch sozusagen._

_(James) *nickt* Alles klar Leute, dann fangt! *wirft das Kapitel ins Publikum und lacht sich halb tot, als er das dadurch entstandene Chaos sieht* Jetzt schnell weg, ehe die Cheffinnen meckern *von der Bühne sprintet*_

_(Sirius) *winkt* Oh, ob es nächste Woche eines gibt, ist noch nicht ganz klar, sie hängen mal wieder beim Schreiben *verdreht die Augen und läuft James hinterher*_

_**Kapitel 109**_

**Angriff auf Holyhead**

Am nächsten Abend, saßen alle versammelt im Wohnzimmer von Potter Manor und unterhielten sich über belanglose Dinge. Sie wollten einfach nur genießen, dass sie einander hatten.

„Ich hoffe Chris kommt bald wieder und ihr passiert nichts, wenn sie bei ihren Eltern ist", murmelte Sirius und schob seinen Läufer über das Schachbrett, welches zwischen ihm und Remus stand.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Tatze. Es wird schon gut gehen und sie hat doch gesagt, sie kommt in ein paar Tagen wieder", antwortete Remus und schob seine Dame über das Feld. „Schach matt!", sagte der Werwolf triumphierend.

„Glück...", fing Sirius an, als er etwas silbernen durch das Fenster rasen sah.

„Dumbledores Patronus!", sagte Liam und sprang aus seinem Sessel auf.

„Todesser wollen Holyhead angreifen. Seid auf der Hut. Ich komme so schnell ich kann. Ich informiere nur schnell den Rest", hörten sie die Stimme des Direktors von Hogwarts.

James wurde blass und wütend zugleich, während Lily erschrocken drein sah. „Sie können doch nicht zum Haus, oder?", fragte sie, Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er etwas angespannt zu James sah. Todesser waren auf dem Weg? Beinahe hätte er gelacht, es wäre zu einfach gewesen, wenn Voldemort sich nach der missglückten Entführung Liams so einfach zufrieden gegeben hätte. Nein, er wollte Triumph, triumphieren über Lord Gryffindor-Potter, den zweiten Erben eines Gründers, den Voldemort nicht dulden konnte. Und der zur Zeit mächtigste Mann der Zaubererwelt, was ihn erst Recht zur Zielscheibe machte. Und nicht nur Liam...

Entschlossen griff er nach seinem Zauberstab. „Gut, wenn er kommen will, stellen wir uns ihm entgegen", erklärte er kampfeslustig, er würde sich auf keinen Fall in diesen Mauern verstecken. Voldemort würde sie einkesseln, bis sie seine Gefangenen waren.

Harry schluckte. Ihm gefiel das ganze nicht. Es wäre das erste Mal, dass er in dieser Zeit den Gefolgsleuten von Voldemort oder sogar ihm selbst gegenüber stehen würde. Und er hatte noch nie solch eine Angst vor solch einer Begegnung gehabt wie in diesem Moment. Er sah zu seinem Vater, zu seiner Mutter, Sirius und den anderen. Sah die Entschlossenheit zu kämpfen und genau das machte ihm so eine unsagbare Angst. Was würde passieren, wenn einem von ihnen etwas zustieß? Wenn sie verletzt, oder noch schlimmer, sogar getötet werden würden? Er wollte keine Verluste mehr erleben, hatte er sie doch in seiner Zeit schon mehr als genug gehabt. Aber schließlich riss er sich zusammen. wusste, er konnte sie nicht aufhalten, keinen von ihnen. Sie wollten kämpfen, für ihn. Aber vor allem für ihre eigene Zukunft.

Auch Liam sah nicht sehr glücklich aus, besonders nicht, als er Sirius seinen Zauberstab ziehen sah. Ja, er hatte die jungen Leute mit Patrick zusammen vorbereitet auf diesen Moment, hatte ihnen geholfen, damit sie besser wurden und kämpfen konnte, aber trotzdem gefiel es ihm nicht, dass seine Söhne und deren Freunde in den Kampf ziehen wollten. Er trat zu ihnen und sah erst James und dann Sirius fest in die Augen.

„Passt auf euch auf. Ich bin stolz auf meine beiden Söhne", sagte er und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab um mit den anderen zusammen die Villa zu verlassen. Er wusste, er konnte keinen von ihnen abhalten, die Bewohner der Stadt zu verteidigen, denn einzig und allein sie hier in dem großen Manor waren vor Voldemort und seinen Schergen sicher.

Die Straßenlaternen waren bereits angegangen, als sie Potter Manor verließen. Angespannt traten sie nach draußen, sahen sich in alle Richtungen um, beschworen Schutzschilde herauf gegen eventuelle, plötzliche Angriffe. Noch war es ruhig, doch die Spannung lag förmlich in der Luft. Jede Sekunde konnte ein Fluch sie treffen und er konnte durchaus tödlich sein.

Schnell teilten Liam und Patrick die Gruppe zu Paaren ein, denn zu zwölft, wie sie hier gerade standen waren sie einfach ein zu großes Ziel. Si waren in ihrem Element, auch wenn beide Angst hatten, Angst um die Menschen, die um sie herum standen. Plötzlich sahen sie neben sich eine kleine Feuersäule, aus welcher nur einen Wimpernschlag später Dumbledore stieg.

„Die Verstärkung ist unterwegs und müsste jeden Moment eintreffen", sagte er knapp zu Liam, der daraufhin nur nickte.

Es war ein schwüler Abend, der von einem langen, heißen Augusttag sprach. Unter anderen Umständen der perfekte Grillabend, oder für einen ausgedehnten Abendspaziergang an einem See. Doch leider waren diese Umstände nicht gegeben, stattdessen bereiteten sich die Freunde auf einen Kampf vor.

In der Ferne war leises Meeresrauschen zu hören, während in der Stadt, die halb magisch, halb nicht-magisch war, hier und dort noch Fenster erleuchtet waren. Doch all das nahmen die Männer und Frauen mit ihrem Zauberstäben nicht wahr. Die Muggelwelt interessierte sie nicht, sie waren ganz auf die drohenden Schatten aus der magischen Welt fixiert.

Da, ein leises, beinahe unscheinbares Geräusch. _Plopp_. Noch einmal. Und dann brach ein Inferno an Flüchen los, als mehrere Todesser auf einmal apparierten und schwarzmagische Flüche auf die Gruppe feuerten, die sich erst orientieren musste. Doch schnell waren die Schutzschilde hoch gefahren, eine Arbeit, die vor allem Liam und Patrick in der Hektik zu verdanken war, um die Jugendlichen zu schützen.

„Protego!", schrie nun auch Harry, ehe er sich an einem _Expelliarmus_ versuchte - auch, wenn es bei einem Versuch blieb. Dann wurde sein Blick entschlossener, als ihm die Flüche in den Sinn kamen, die sie bei Patrick und Liam gelernt hatten.

Plötzlich schrie jemand schmerzhaft auf, ein Schrei, der durch Mark und Bein ging und als James aufsah, erkannte er, wie einer der Todesser einen Muggel quälte, der kopfüber aus dem Fenster hing, aus welchem er neugierig hinaus geschaut hatte.

„Bastard!", zischte er und schickte einen Fluch auf den Todesser, den dieser jedoch abprallen ließ und sich zu James umdrehte. Der Muggel fiel schreiend zu Boden, wo er bewegungslos liegen blieb.

„Wie hast du mich genannt?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme, James umfasste seinen Zauberstab fester. Das hier war ernst... kein Training, keine Parcoursaufgaben. Nein, das hier waren verfluchte Todesser, die keine Gnade walten lassen würden. Entschlossen und wütend zugleich sah er sein Gegenüber nun an.

„Ich habe dich Bastard genannt", wiederholte er ruhig und war froh, mit Sirius den Schildzauber bis zum Exzess geübt zu haben, als er ihn nun im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verstärken musste.

„Der Muggel ist wehrlos! Aber du bist vermutlich reinen Gewissens - weil du es nie benutzt!", schrie er nun, griff nun selbst aggressiv an und behielt doch seine Freunde soweit im Auge, dass er sah, dass auch sie nun verbissen kämpften und die Flüche mit Gegenflüchen erwiderten, die weit über die Schulzauber in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hinaus ging.

Unruhig stand Sam am Fenster von Potter Manor und sah nach draußen. Sie wusste, sie war hier drinnen sicher, aber was war mit Lily und den anderen, die gerade dort draußen um ihr und das Leben der Stadtbewohner kämpften? Sie hatte Angst, unsagbare Angst und trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht von dem Lichterschauspiel, welches dort draußen herrschte abwenden.

„Liebes, du solltest dir das nicht ansehen", hörte sie die leise Stimme von Dave, der in einem Sessel der Bibliothek saß und nicht minder unruhig war.

„Ich... kann nicht", flüsterte sie und sah weiter zu, erschrak, als sie einen grünen Blitz sah. Harry hatte ihr einmal gesagt, dass so der Todesfluch aussehen würde, dass er dieselbe Farbe wie seine und Lilys Augen hatte. Was war da draußen nur los? Sie hoffte nur, dass keiner den sie kannte und liebte von diesem grausamen Fluch getroffen worden war.

Sie wollte sich das gar nicht ausmalen. Reichte es nicht, dass Amy gerade erst den Tod gefunden hatte? Sie hatte das Mädchen zwar kaum gekannt, aber trotzdem, sie war ein Teil des Freundeskreises um ihre Tochter gewesen und Peters Trauer, die sie seit dem täglich in seinen Augen sah, tat ihr weh. Immerhin war sie eine liebende Mutter und verstand seinen Schmerz nur zu gut. Plötzlich spürte sie starke Arme um sich und lehnte sich schutzsuchend in die Umarmung ihres Mannes.

„Sie sind doch noch Kinder, sie sollten so etwas grausames wie einen Krieg nicht erleben. Sie sollten in Ruhe erwachsen werden, heiraten und Familien gründen. Aber doch nicht kämpfen", sagte sie und ließ den Tränen, die nun aus ihren Augen liefen, freien Lauf. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an den zweiten Weltkrieg der Muggel, in welchem sie selbst aufgewachsen war, täglich mit der Angst leben musste, dass ihr Vater nicht zurück kehrte, was er letztendlich auch nicht tat. Aber sie hatte gehofft so etwas nie wieder erleben zu müssen und nun? Nun steckte sie erneut mitten in einem Krieg der nicht der ihre war, aber in welchem Menschen kämpfen mussten, die sie liebte. Wieder mit der Angst leben, die Nachricht zu bekommen, dass der geliebte Mensch nie wieder zurückkehren würde. Sie schluckte, versuchte ein Aufschluchzen zu unterdrücken, aber als sie erneut einen grünen Blitz durch die Luft fliegen sah, verlor sie diesen Kampf. Sie drehte sich in Daves Armen und fing haltlos an zu schluchzen.

Patrick fluchte innerlich, versuchte die Jugendlichen im Auge zu behalten, was aufgrund der aufkommenden Dunkelheit und der immer undurchschaubareren Situation immer schwieriger wurde. Doch er kam nicht umhin zu registrieren, dass sie fort gedrängt wurden - oder drängten sie die Todesser zurück? Wie auch immer die Kraftverteilung war, sie bewegten sich auf den Stadtkern zu, mitten durch das Muggelgebiet. Hier und da gingen Autos in Flammen auf, oder eine Hecke. Bald würde es hier vor Feuerwehrwagen wimmeln, doch auch sie würden Opfer des dunklen Hasses werden. Ein Hass, der nicht zu stoppen war.

„Bleibt zusammen!", rief er der Gruppe zu, als rund herum weitere Plopps zu hören waren - die Verstärkung, von der Dumbledore gesprochen hatte. Endlich. Er erlaubte es sich, etwas aufzuatmen, nickte Frank Longbottom zu und schickte selbst den nächsten Fluch auf seinen Angreifer, der allerdings einen Laternenpfahl zum Schmelzen brachte.

Das Chaos wurde jetzt, wo die Seite des Lichts endlich die herbeigesehnte Verstärkung bekam nur noch größer, aber Harry versuchte nicht komplett den Überblick zu verlieren. Ginny war in seiner Nähe, was ihn ungemein beruhigte, aber auch Dumbledore sah er mit einem der Todesser kämpfen. Gerne hätte er seinem Mentor einen Moment zu gesehen, dem man in diesem Moment sein Alter überhaupt nicht ansah.

Aber er hatte keine Zeit durchzuschnaufen. Gerade schickte er einen der Todesser mit einem Schockzauber schlafen, als er auf einmal einen höllischen Schmerz in seiner Stirn fühlte. Einen Schmerz, den er schon lange nicht mehr so heftig gefühlt hatte. Nicht mehr, seit Liam ihm Okklumentik beigebracht hatte und er die Träume Voldemorts ausblenden konnte.

„Harry!", hörte er die entsetzte Stimme von Ginny. Mühsam versuchte er den Schmerz zurück zu drängen, er konnte das jetzt nicht brauchen, er konnte das. Liam hatte es ihm gezeigt, er war stärker als Riddle. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass es wirklich klappte und sah sich um, aber er sah das Schlangengesicht nicht.

„Keine Sorge Ginny, geht schon wieder!", rief er ihr zu und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, während er gleichzeitig einen Fluch abblockte. Er musste zum Professor, musste diesen vorwarnen, dass Voldemort hier war.

„Debilitas!", rief er, als er sah, dass einer der Todesser Dumbledore von hinten angreifen wollte. Schnell lief er zu diesem.

„Er ist hier irgendwo!", erklärte er atemlos, es kostete ungemeine Kraft, seine geistigen Barrieren aufrecht zu erhalten, aber noch klappte es.

Albus verstand sofort und sah Harry besorgt an, ehe er sich kurz, aber sehr gründlich, umsah. „Dann müssen wir sehr wachsam sein", sagte er angespannt. Die Todesser schienen sich nun sehr sicher zu fühlen, wo ihr Meister sie verstärkte, wo sie ihm direkt beweisen konnten, wie gut sie waren. Das bekamen nun die Kämpfer der hellen Seite zu spüren, die immer mehr Kräfte dazu aufwenden mussten, sich zu verteidigen.

Und dann sah Harry ihn. Er sah genauso aus, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Harry straffte die Schultern und wollte sich ihm entgegenstellen, da er auf ihn und Albus zu kam, aber der Schulleiter legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf, Tom nicht aus den Augen lassen.

„Das hier ist nicht dein Kampf. Hier existiert die Prophezeiung nicht. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern", sagte er leise zu zum Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser kniff die Lippen zusammen, nickte aber schließlich und wandte sich den Todessern zu. Er wusste, Dumbledore hatte Recht, aber trotzdem war es nicht leicht für ihn. Aber noch war es nicht sein Kampf.

Voldemort war wütend, wieder musste er sich mit diesen Gryffindor-Potters herum schlagen, jener Familie, die er so verabscheute. Auch, wenn er sein Ziel, Lord Gryffindor-Potter zu besiegen, nicht aufgegeben hatte. Suchend sah er sich um, während seine getreuen Todesser einen Fluch nach dem anderen ins Feld schickten. Bald würde in dieser stinkenden Muggelstadt kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen stehen, ein messerdünnes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Ohja, sie würden leiden, würden kriechen wie Tiere und er würde es genießen, ihnen beim Sterben zuzusehen. Doch vor allem wollte er zwei Personen tot sehen - Albus Dumbledore und Liam Potter.

„Wirst du nicht langsam zu alt für das hier, Albus?", fragte er, während er den Zauber des alten Mannes weg fegte wie eine lästige Fliege.

„Ich könnte dich zerbrechen, wie ein morsches Streichholz, weißt du. Einfach so." Doch seine Miene verzerrte sich vor Anstrengung, als nun besagter Liam Gryffindor-Potter hinzutrat und ebenfalls angriff. Voldemort seufzte theatralisch.

„Ich wusste, du würdest nachtragend sein, tztz. Wie schade." Und mit einem Wutschrei explodierte die Luft um ihn herum und Albus und Liam wurden einige Meter nach hinten gegen einen Zaun geschleudert. Wut und Hass loderten in seinen Augen auf.

„Niemand widersetzt sich Lord Voldemort zwei Mal! _Avada_-"

„_Expelliarmus_!", schrie plötzlich jemand und der Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand, fluchend sah Voldemort sich um. Wer wagte es? Ein Jüngling, vermutlich kaum erwachsen, erdreistete sich, ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand zu zaubern?

„Also wirklich, das sind ja halbe Kinder! Der Lord schickt _Kinder_ gegen mich? Wie verzweifelt müsst ihr sein, gehen euch die Auroren aus?", höhnte er, während er sich seelenruhig nach dem Zauberstab bückte. Dann taxierte er den Schwarzhaarigen, der irgendwie plötzlich erstarrt schien. Zuerst dachte Voldemort, es läge an ihm, doch dann begriff er. Es wurde kalt.

„Aaah", sagte er, labte sich an der aufkommenden Angst des Jungen.

„Sie kommen." Dann griff er an. Doch der Überraschungsmoment verpuffte und plötzlich waren da zwei weitere Jugendliche, offenbar die Freunde des Schwarzhaarigen, und unterstützten seine Flüche.

„Drei gegen einen, also wirklich", tadelte er, hatte aber dennoch erhebliche Mühe, sich gegen sich durchzusetzen. Aber er würde nicht klein beigeben, sie würden für die Schmach bezahlen, und wenn er ihnen jeden Knochen einzeln brechen musste.

„Rem, Beccy, verschwindet!", zichte Harry leise, so dass Voldemort es nicht hören konnte.

„Nein", sagte Remus schlicht und schickte einen erneuten Fluch auf das Monster ihm gegenüber. Er wollte, musste gegen ihn kämpfen um so das letzte bisschen der Angst, was seit seiner Entführung in ihm schlummerte, zum Verpuffen zu bringen.

„Also gut, dann gemeinsam!", sagte Harry und wie auf Kommando schickten die drei Jugendlichen jeweils einen Zauber auf Voldemort. Albus und Liam sahen das nur einen Moment mit Erstaunen, ehe sie sich selbst einigen der Todessern zu wandten, die ihren Herrn vor den Jugendlichen schützen wollten. Es wurde aber immer schwerer, denn die Kälte nahm zu, die Dementoren kamen näher, Stück für Stück. Sie mussten es schaffen, die Todesser schnellstmöglich zumindest so weit zurück zu drängen, um die Bewohner der Stadt vor dem Einfluss der seelensaugenden Monster zu schützen.

Plötzlich stand auch noch Ginny neben Harry und daraus schöpfte der Schwarzhaarige eine enorme Kraft. Und tatsächlich, langsam gelang es ihnen, Voldemort zu zusetzen. Es war nicht einfach, aber einen Schnitt an der Wange hatte er schon und auch seine linke Schulter hatte etwas abbekommen. Zwar waren auch sie nicht ohne Verletzungen, aber sie gaben nicht auf und kämpften verbissen weiter.

„War nett mit euch", sagte Voldemort mit einem Mal, schenkte ihnen noch ein Angst einflössendes Lächeln und verschwand. Mit ihm seine Todesser, nur die Dementoren blieben am Ort des Geschehens.

„Wo sind sie hin?", hörte Harry die Stimme seines Vaters und drehte sich zu diesem um. Dort standen die anderen, auch ihre Kleider waren zum Teil zerfetzt, sie bluteten aus diversen Wunden, aber keiner sah so aus, als würde er um sein Leben fürchten müssen, etwas was Harry sehr erleichterte.

„Sie sind feige Bastarde", zischte Harry, doch kurz darauf wurde ihm bewusst, wieso die Todesser und Voldemort das Feld geräumt hatten: Hunderte Dementoren zogen über die Dächer, die Luft wurde nun klirrend kalt und das letzte Bisschen Hoffnung schien wie Sand zwischen ihren Fingern zu zerrinnen.

Harry erstarrte. Nein, nicht noch einmal, kurz flackerte das Bild vom See in seinem Bewusstsein auf, wo er das erste Mal einen gestaltlichen Patronus erzeugt hatte, um Sirius vor den Demetoren zu schützen.

„Patronus", murmelte er, doch das hier waren zu viele, viel zu viele um allein mit ihnen fertig zu werden. Irgendjemand griff seine Hand, mittlerweile standen sie alle zusammen und blickten zu dem schaurigen Schauspiel. Immer wieder stürzten sich einige der Kreaturen herab, um aus sterbenden Muggeln das letzte Leben zu saugen und ihre Seele an sich zu nehmen. Und als die ersten dann die Gruppe anvisierten und immer näher kamen, wurde es Harry zu viel.

„Auf drei!", rief er, ohne bewusst zu wissen, was er tat, hoffte nur, dass die anderen seiner Anweisung auch Folge leisteten.

„Eins- " Einzelne Dementoren stießen weiter vor, die Schatten schienen dunkler zu werden.

„Zwei-" die Kälte wurde schneidend und drang bis auf die Knochen.

„Drei-" Unbewusst griff er nach Ginnys Hand, die plötzlich neben ihm stand und wusste, sie würden es schaffen. Gemeinsam. Jetzt.

„_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" Dreizehn Patroni schossen aus den gen Himmel gerichteten Zauberstäben und erhellten den schwarzen Himmel mit ihrem diffusen Licht aus reinem Glück.

Es wäre sicherlich ein beeindruckendes Schauspiel gewesen, wie Claires Einhorn neben Leyahs Adler auf die Dementoren zu flog und diese angriff , ebenso wie Liams Hai Seite an Seite mit Patricks Bären gegen diese Kreaturen kämpfte, ganz so, wie ihre Herren es täglich in ihrem Beruf taten, wie Harrys Hirsch sich auf Anhieb mit der Hirschkuh seiner Mutter verstand und sie gemeinsam kämpften, wenn die Situation nicht so gefährlich gewesen wäre.

Nach einigen Minuten fiel es ihnen immer schwerer, ihre Patroni zu halten. Zwar wich die Kälte langsam, immer mehr Dementoren wurden in die Flucht geschlagen, bis nur noch einige wenige zurück geblieben waren. Aber sie hatten auch einen langen Kampf hinter sich und ihre Kräfte verließen sie langsam.

Schließlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, an deren Ende sie alle erschöpft in die Dunkelheit starrten und einander Halt gaben, waren auch die letzten Dementoren vertrieben.

Sie hatten diese Schlacht gewonnen, doch den Krieg noch lange nicht, das wussten sie alle.


	111. Pläne

(Dumbledore) *Tritt lächelnd und Zitronendrops lutschend auf die Bühne. Neben ihm schwebt ein großer Karton mit Zetteln. Er holt seinen Zauberstab hervor und lässt einen bequem aussehenden Sessel erscheinen, in welchen er sich setzt* Hallo ihr Lieben, möchte einer einen Zitronenbonbon? Nein? Schade, ich verstehe gar nicht, warum niemand einen möchten, alle lehnen sie diese leckere Nascherei immer ab. *Sieht ein wenig traurig aus*

*Eine Stimme aus dem nirgendwo* Professor, Sie sollen nur ihren Text aufsagen und die Kapitel verteilen.

(Dumbledore) Ist gut Kindchen, ich mache ja schon. *Holt noch einmal tief Luft* Haben sich die Kinder nicht ganz wunderbar gegen Tom geschlagen? Sie waren tapfer und sind so gut wie unverletzt aus dem Ka...

Professor! *Wieder die Stimme aus dem nirgendwo*

(Dumbeldore) Gut, dann nicht. Also, ich habe hier die druckfrischen Kapitel für euch, gerade erst entstanden. Die Autorinnen bedanken sie für die Kommis und hoffen, dass es euch gefällt. Sie hoffen, dass sie wieder so motiviert werden wie letzte Woche, damit sie es schaffen diese Woche das nächste Kapitel fertig zu stellen, sie werden sich auf jeden Fall anstrengen, können aber nichts versprechen. So, bevor wieder diese nervende Stimme kommt, hier sind die Kapitel. *mit einem Zauber die Blätter an die wartende Menge verteilt* Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder. *Stuhl verschwinden lässt, ehe er selbst die Bühne verlässt, während er sich einen neuen Zitronendrops in den Mund schiebt*

_**Kapitel 110**_

**Pläne**

Es herrschte Ruhe in der Stadt, eine unheimliche Ruhe. Diese wurde erst zerstört, als mit einem Mal mehrere Plopps zu hören waren. Sofort waren die Kämpfer, egal wie müde diese waren, egal, wie dringend sie eine Pause gebraucht hätten um ihre Verletzungen zu heilen, wieder auf den Beinen und zielten mit ihren Zauberstäben auf die Ankommenden. Als sie sahen, dass es nur zusätzliche Auroren und weitere Ministeriumsbeamte waren, die sich um die Modifikation der Muggelgedächtnisse kümmerten, entspannten sie sich wieder etwas.

Liam ging auf die Gruppe zu und brauchte sich vor einem der Auroren auf. „Was hat so lange gedauert?", fragte er den Leiter dieser Einheit gefährlich leise und angespannt. Das merkte auch der Auror und zog leicht seinen Kopf ein.

„Wir haben erst vor ein paar Minuten von dem Angriff gehört", stammelte Edward Cole und traute sich nicht, seinem Chef in die Augen zu sehen. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein.

„Wartet hier", sagte er grimmig und entfernte sich von der Gruppe um Albus Dumbledore zu suchen. Er war sich sicher, dass dieser nicht nur dem Orden, sondern auch dem Ministerium Bescheid gesagt hatte, so wie dieser es immer tat, aber er wollte sich sicher sein, ehe er den Auroren zusammenstauchte.

„Albus?", fragte er, als er bei dem weißhaarigen Mann angekommen war. „Ich habe eine kurze Frage, hast du der Aurorenzentrale bescheid gegeben, wegen diesem Angriff?"

Der Schulleiter sah Liam verständnislos an. „Natürlich, so wie ich es immer mache", sagte dieser. „Warum fragst du?"

Liam schnaubte. „Cole behauptet, er hätte erst vor ein paar Minuten von dem Kampf erfahren und wäre deshalb erst jetzt hier aufgetaucht", sagte er und warf einen finsteren Blick zu dem Mann. „Pat, hast du mal eine Sekunde?", fragte er seinen Freund und Partner, der nicht weit von ihm entfern stand und mit den Jugendlichen, Claire und Leyah sprach.

„Natürlich", sagte dieser und entschuldigte sich bei der kleinen Gruppe um zu Liam zu gehen. „Was ist los?", wollte er wissen, als er dessen ernstes Gesicht sah.

„Cole ist los. Er lügt mir dreist ins Gesicht, behauptet, dass er erst vor ein paar Minuten erfahren hat, dass es einen Angriff gibt und er deshalb erst jetzt kommt", meinte Liam und sah seinen Freund an, ob dieser dasselbe dachte wie er.

„Das ist ein Scherz? Also, dass du das glaubst oder?", fragte Patrick und als er das Kopfschütteln seitens seines Freundes sah, schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. Das durfte nicht sein, das durfte nicht passiert sein.

„Gut, lass es uns gleich nachprüfen", sagte er mit entschlossener Miene und ging zusammen mit Liam zu dem Auroren. „Cole du bleibst noch hier, ihr anderen beginnt mit den Aufräumarbeiten", wies Patrick die Gruppe an und wartete, bis sich alle entfernt hatten, denn das kommende Gespräch musste nicht unbedingt jeder mitbekommen, vor allem, wenn sich der Verdacht nicht bestätigte, wäre es gut, wenn niemand etwas mitbekam, denn sonst würde Edward Cole immer ein Makel anhaften und dies wollte Patrick, aber auch Liam, wenn er den Blick von diesem deutete, vermeiden.

„Was ist los? Was soll das?", wollte Edward wissen und sah seine Chefs fragend an.

Liam atmete noch einmal tief durch und griff vorsichtshalber nach seinem Zauberstab, hielt ihn aber noch so, dass man es nicht sehen konnte, dass er ihn in der Hand hielt. Das kommende würde nicht einfach werden, für keinen von ihnen und er wollte sicher gehen, dass er sich rechtzeitig verteidigen konnte.

„Wir wissen, dass ihr bereits vor über zwei Stunden eine Warnung erhalten habt, dass Holyhead angegriffen werden soll. Also warum kommt ihr erst jetzt? Warum hast du das Ausrücken so weit hinausgezögert?", fragte er und sah dem Auroren fest in die Augen, versuchte in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Er registrierte jedes noch so kleine Zucken des Augenlides oder Mundwinkels, das leichte aufblähen der Nasenflügel und es zeigte ihm, dass der Mann vor ihm etwas zu verbergen versuchte.

„Ihr hätte viele Tote verhindern können, wenn ihr gleich ausgerückt wärt. So viele unschuldige Muggel, aber auch Zauberer mussten ihr Leben lassen", sagte Patrick und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, als er kurz ein kleines, freudiges Aufblitzen in den Augen des Mannes sah.

Aber bevor Liam weiter in Coles dem Gesicht lesen konnte, senkte dieser den Blick. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hielt es für eines von vielen Gerüchten. Ich dachte, es erlaubt sich nur jemand wieder einen Spaß mit uns", sagte er leise und Patrick runzelte die Stirn.

„Was meinst du _mit wieder einen Spaß_?", wollte dieser wissen.

Edward Cole seufzte. „Als ihr im Urlaub wart, gab es eine Reihe von Meldungen zu angeblichen Angriffen von Todessern. Wir sind jedes Mal ausgerückt und haben die Gegend kontrolliert, aber nie war dort etwas. Es war immer abends, wo wir ja nur mit halber Mannschaft anwesend sind. Zu dieser Zeit gab es dann immer wirkliche Angriffe und wir kamen zu spät, konnten den Opfern nicht mehr helfen", sagte er und sah nun wieder auf und seinen Vorgesetzten in die Augen. „Ich dachte, dieses Mal nicht. Ich wusste, dass du hier wohnst", sagte er an Liam gewandt. „Ich dachte, du würdest uns schon Bescheid sagen, wenn es einen Angriff geben würde, aber als nichts kam und auch keine Meldungen zu Angriffen an anderen Orten, habe ich alle zusammen getrommelt und bin sofort mit ihnen hier her gekommen."

Liam runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas war an dieser Geschichte falsch. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, aber er konnte einfach nicht sagen, was ihn störte.

„Wo sind die Berichte?", wollte Patrick auf einmal wissen und Liam schlug sich geistig die Hand vor den Kopf. Genau, das war es gewesen, was gefehlt hatte. Es mussten über solche Sachen auch Berichte geschrieben werden und sie hatten im letzten Monat das, was während ihres Krankenhausaufenthaltes und während ihres Urlaubs angefallen war aufgearbeitet, was vor allem Patricks Verdienst gewesen war. Also musste dieser wissen, dass es über solche Vorkommnisse keinerlei Berichte gab, nichts, was dies nachwies.

„Außerdem", sagte Liam, tauchte aus seinen Gedanken wieder auf und fixierte Edward Cole von neuem. „Warum gab es diese angeblichen Meldungen nur, während wir nicht da waren? Warum nicht im letzten Monat?", fragte er und sah, deutlich, dass Cole fieberhaft nach einer Begründung suchte. Auch, wenn er sein Gesicht äußerst ruhig hielt, so konnte war doch deutlich zu sehen, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte, dass er versuchte eine neue Geschichte zu spinnen. Wie gut er auch darin war, seine Emotionen und Gedanken zu verbergen, die Körpersprache verriet ihn trotzdem.

„Gib mir deinen Zauberstab Cole", sagte Liam schließlich und hielt seinen Zauberstab nun offen in der Hand, sah, dass auch Patrick seinen, wenn auch noch relativ locker, auf Cole richtete.

„Was soll das?", fragte Cole und zögerte, seinen Zauberstab auszuhändigen. Etwas, das die beiden Chefauroren nur misstrauischer machte.

„Das fragen wir dich", sagte Patrick angespannt, während Liam sich zwingen musste, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich zähle bis drei, Cole, dann liegt dein Zauberstab in meinen Händen. Eins - zwei - dr..." Weiter kamen sie nicht, als Cole sie plötzlich angriff. Blitzschnell reagierten sie, doch der Zauber war unsauber ausgeführt, sodass es nicht zu schwer war, ihn abzublocken.

Es war ein kurzer Kampf, ein Dutzend Auroren gegen einen Mann, der sich verzweifelt zur Wehr setzte. Jemand entwaffnete ihn und stieß ihn zu Boden, was Liam nutzte, ihm die Hände auf den Rücken zerrte und ihn fest hielt.

„Wer bist du, verflucht?", zischte Patrick und sprach einen _Finite Incantatem_ auf den vermeintlichen Cole. Der Täuschungszauber verschwand und zum Vorschein kam ein wütend aussehender Augustus Rockwood.

Liams Griff wurde fester, ehe er auf die Idee kam, ihm die Hände magisch zu fesseln. „Wo - ist - Cole?", fragte er und hatte Mühe, sich im Zaum zu halten. Dass sie noch immer nicht allein waren, sogar ihre Familien noch hinter ihnen standen, bekam er gar nicht mit.

Rockwood spuckte ihm vor die Füße. „Vielleicht hab ich ihn ja getötet?", sagte er in einer Stimme, die Liam rasend machte. Doch Patricks Hand auf seinem Oberarm hielt ihn zurück, etwas zu tun, was er vielleicht vor den umstehenden Auroren besser nicht tun sollte.

„Das klären wir später", sagte Patrick, ehe er die Auroren, die sich gewissenhaft an die Aufräumarbeiten machten, zu sich rief. „Droham, McLings und Winster, ihr bringt unseren Gast ins Verhörzimmer. Jaerkins und Rider, ihr stellt uns einen Bericht zusammen, bis wir da sind, angefangen mit der Nachricht und wer zu der Zeit alles anwesend war, ich will das genau wissen. Wir kommen gleich nach. Der Rest macht hier bitte weiter."

Es war nicht so, dass Patrick die Vornamen seiner Mitarbeiter nicht kannte. Aber in Situationen wie diesen zog er etwas Distanz vor, um Klarheit zu schaffen.

Vor allem mussten sie jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren um den wahren Cole, einen ihrer leitenden und zur Zeit eigentlich diensthabenden Auroren, zu finden. Und zu hoffen, dass er nicht wirklich tot war.

Kurz darauf hatte sich die kleine Szenerie aufgelöst, erst da drehten sich Liam und Patrick wieder zu den anderen um. Müde fuhren sie sich durch die Gesichter.

„Es ist spät", sagte Liam und schenkte James und Claire einen entschuldigenden Blick. „Wir sollten nach Hause gehen, auch wenn Pat und ich gleich wieder los müssen." Er hatte nun wahrhaft keine Lust, jetzt noch Rockwood zu verhören. Aber er konnte und wollte es auch nicht auf morgen verschieben. Wer wusste schon, was er mit Cole angestellt hatte.

Claire sah ihren Mann besorgt an, das hatte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt. Aber so seufzte sie nur lautlos und hoffte, sie würde ihn vor dem morgigen Abendessen wieder sehen.

„Lass mich zumindest nach deinen Verletzung sehen, oder willst du so die ganze Nacht durch arbeiten?", fragte sie und rechnete schon mit einer Ablehnung, doch Liam schien gar nicht zu reagieren. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es, wenn ein Todesser es geschafft hatte, unbemerkt den Platz eines leitenden Auroren einzunehmen, konnten die Folgen mitunter fatal sein.

Schweigend gingen sie zurück zum Haus, wo sich Liam und Patrick ein aller Eile duschten und frische Sachen zusammen suchten und schließlich mit hastig gesprochenen Heilzaubern versorgt das Haus wieder verließen, um ins Ministerium zu flohen.

Am nächsten morgen gab es erst ein spätes Frühstück in Potter Manor. Sie waren gestern noch alle, obwohl sie vom Kampf müde und entkräftet gewesen waren, lange aufgeblieben und hatten über die Nacht und den Kampf geredet.

Claire und Leyah war es wichtig gewesen, dass gerade die Jugendlichen, die wirklich in diese Zeit gehörten, über das Erlebte redeten. Immerhin war dies ihr erster großer Kampf gewesen, die ersten Menschen, die sie hatten sterben sehen. So hatten sich die beiden Frauen mit den Jugendlichen in den Salon gesetzt, alle hatten, trotz der warmen Temperaturen eine heiße Schokolade und Kekse bekommen und hatten über das gesprochen, was vorgefallen war. Wie es für sie gewesen war und was sie nun fühlten.

Anschließend waren sie alle ruhiger gewesen und sie hatten sich zurück gezogen, wobei Leyah dieses Mal nicht nach Hause gefloht, sondern im Manor geblieben war. Auch sie wollte nach dem Kampf nicht alleine im großen Cottage sein, in welchem sie mit ihrem Mann lebte. Nun war es bereits fast Mittag und sie hatten eher einen Brunch aus dem Frühstück gemacht, als Liam und Patrick müde aus dem Kamin stolperten.

„Morgen", gähnte Liam, begrüßte seine Frau mit einem Kuss und drückte die Schultern seiner Söhne. Er war froh, dass sie so gut aussahen, hatte er doch befürchtet, dass die Jugendlichen nach der Nacht nur schwer zur Ruhe kommen würden, aber seine Sorge schien unbegründet gewesen zu sein. Oder aber Claire hatte das mit ihnen getan, was sie einst vor so vielen Jahren mit ihm getan hatte, nachdem er von seinem ersten Auroreneinsatz nach Hause gekommen war. Er schenkte seiner Frau ein dankbares Lächeln, ehe er sich setzte.

Dennoch entgingen ihm die fragenden Gesichter keineswegs, doch er goss sich in Ruhe einen Tee ein, ehe er die ungestellten Fragen beantwortete. „Cole ist wohlauf und Rockwood auf dem Weg nach Askaban", erklärte er schließlich, Erleichterung war in den Augen der anderen abzulesen. „Sie hatten offenbar noch etwas mit ihm vor, so haben sie ihn nicht getötet, sondern gelähmt und gefesselt. Glück für uns, Pech für Rockwood und seinen Herrn."

Trotzdem wollte sich bei ihm selbst nicht wirklich Erleichterung einstellen. Denn wenn es einmal gelungen war, dann konnte es wieder passieren, jederzeit. Konnte irgendwen aus ihrer Mitte treffen, unvorbereitet. Sie hatten Remus entführt, sie hatten Amy getötet. Wer würde der nächste sein?

Nein, Stopp! Er zwang sich, tief durch zu atmen, um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Keinem der Kinder war etwas passiert, es ging ihnen allen gut und selbst Cole war nicht schwer verletzt. Es war alles gut gegangen. Doch Voldemort würde nicht aufgeben und das bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Ein zweites Mal hatten sie sich gestern gegenüber gestanden und Liam hatte entsetzt fest stellen müssen, wie viel Macht ein einzelner Mann an sich zu reißen vermochte.

Sein Blick schweifte über die Jugendlichen und blieb einen Moment länger an Harry hängen. Wie schaffte dieser es nur so ruhig zu bleiben? Und das in seinem Alter. Aber er hielt es durch, wie auch immer. Er stand, egal, wie oft er am Boden lag wieder auf und machte weiter, egal wie stark sein Gegner war und genau das würde er auch tun.

Tom war zwar mächtig, aber sie waren mächtiger. Sie hatten die Macht, die Chance dem allen ein Ende zu bereiten, sie mussten nur noch 16 Monate aushalten, dann war es vorbei. Dann würden sie laut der Prophezeiung die Möglichkeit bekommen dieses Monster ein für alle Mal zu vernichten. Und sie würden es schaffen. Sie mussten einfach, er wollte nicht, dass Harry seine Vergangenheit noch einmal durchmachen musste. Er hatte verdammt noch Mal das Recht darauf als ganz normales Kind aufzuwachsen. Mit liebenden Eltern und liebenden Großeltern und nicht bei einer Frau, die sich seine Tante nennt und ihn schlimmer behandelt als viele der Reinblüter ihre Hauselfen. Nein, das würden sie verhindern.

Fassungslos sah Voldemort auf den Todesser herab, der vor ihm auf die Knie gefallen war. Stotternd hatte er berichtet, was sich in Holyhead zugetragen hatte und Voldemort tobte. Wieso nur war er selbst nicht geblieben, dann hätte Rockwood bestimmt nicht versagt. So würde er nie an Potter heran kommen - und wenn er seine Ziele erreichen wollte, musste er vor allem ihn und den zweiten Chefauroren aus dem Weg räumen.

„Bin ich hier eigentlich nur von Idioten umgeben, die nicht einmal einen einfachen _Imperius_ sprechen können? Wenn ihr schon nicht an Potter und den anderen heran kommt, dann wenigstens an die untergebenen Auroren! Die Abteilungsleiter wären da zum Beispiel ein Ansatzpunkt. Wenn sie nicht mehr mit den Chefs zusammen arbeiten, wäre das nur nützlich für uns. Oder seid ihr dafür zu weichherzig?" Der Zauberstab sirrte in der Luft und ein Schlag schien den Todesser zu treffen, denn daraufhin zitternd auf dem Boden lag. Doch er sagte kein Wort, hielt den Blick gesenkt.

„Vergebt mit, mein Herr, es wird nicht wieder-" Voldemort fuhr herum.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du eine zweite Chance verdient hast, Travers?", fragte er kalt, ließ erneut seinen Zauberstab herum schnellen und Travers flog in die andere Ecke des Raumes, wo er dumpf auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Es wird kein zweites Mal geben. Nicht für dich. Verhalte dich still und angemessen, dann lasse ich dich leben. Hab ein Auge auf deine Frau."

Travers zuckte zusammen bei diesen Worten, doch er wusste, dass Voldemort keinerlei Skrupel hatte, seiner Frau wirklich etwas anzutun. Doch das musste er verhindern. Er würde ihn von sich überzeugen, dass er es wert war, im Inneren Kreis zu sein, dass er nicht erneut versagte. So schluckte er nur, als der _Crucio_ ihn traf, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, dass sie blutige Male in seinen Handballen hinterließen, gab aber keinen Schmerzenslaut von sich.

„Geh."

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene beobachtete Voldemort, wie Travers aus dem Raum schlich. Als er sich umdrehte, löste sich Bellatrix aus den Schatten, die Bewegungen geschmeidig wie eine Katze.

„Wenn ich... etwas für Euch tun kann, Mylord?", bot sie an und es war durchaus ein zweideutiges Angebot, auf welches er vielleicht später zurück kommen würde. Vorerst zählten andere Prioritäten.

„Du kannst", antwortete er kühl, während er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Wenn ich offenbar nur von impertinenten Idioten umgeben bin, brauchen wir einen anderen Weg. Ich habe seinen Sohn gesehen, ein kleiner Wichtigtuer mit Brille. Er war erbärmlich - aber wenn wir Potter so nicht kriegen, müssen wir andere Wege gehen. Bekanntlich werden Menschen gefügiger, wenn sie meinen, damit jemanden retten zu können..." Ein Hauch eines kalten Lächelns legte sich auf seine Züge.

„Ich möchte, dass du dir Avery und Macnair an deine Seite nimmst und mehr über den Jungen Potter erfährst, ebenso wie über seine Freunde. Und ich möchte alles wissen. Alles."

Damit ließ er Bellatrix Lestrange stehen, er hatte nun Wichtigeres zu tun, denn Rockwoods Enttarnung würde nicht ohne Folgen bleiben. Sie mussten sich vorbereiten.

Mit missmutiger Miene lief James neben Sirius durch die Winkelgasse. „Ich fasse es nicht, wieso habe ich mich von Lily überreden lassen das jetzt schon zu tun? Es sind doch noch über drei Monate und ein Kleid hat sie auch noch nicht", grummelte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ehe er Sirius finster ansah, weil dieser lachte.

Abwehrend hob dieser die Hände. „Ruhig, ich hab ebenso wenig Lust dazu, aber wer sagt, dass wir beim ersten Mal gleich fündig werden?", grinste er und zog seinen Freund einfach in eine Seitengasse, wo es einen kleinen, gemütlichen Pub gab. „Lass uns die Zeit doch einfach sinnvoller nutzen."

Damit stieß er die Tür auf und betrat gefolgt von einem nun grinsenden James das Lokal. „Ich hoffe, das geht gut, aber wir können ja einfach sagen, wir brauchten eine Pause, weil wir so viele Läden in der Muggelwelt abgeklappert haben und etwas zum Anziehen für die Hochzeit zu finden dürfte ja wohl nicht so schwer sein."

„Eben, und wie du so schön sagtest, es sind noch drei, fast vier Monate, wir haben gerade einmal den vierten September, ich weiß auch nicht, warum Lily uns jetzt schon los scheucht, es wirkte fast so, als wolle sie uns unbedingt aus dem Haus haben", meinte er und schüttelte über diesen Gedanken den Kopf. „Aber egal was der wirkliche Grund war, ich bin froh, dass wir mal wieder etwas Zeit zu zweit haben ohne unsere Freundinnen."

James lachte. „Als ob du dich nicht darüber freust, dass Chris morgen endlich wieder kommt, du vergehst ja fast schon vor Sehnsucht." Sie setzten sich an einen freien Tisch und James bestellte kurzerhand zwei Butterbier und überbackende Toasts für sie beide.

„Stimmt, sie fehlt mir", nickte Sirius, „aber es war auch schön mal einfach frei zu sein, ich könnte das nicht, jetzt schon heiraten und wenn ich bedenke, dass ihr in zwei Jahren bereits Eltern eines fünf Wochen alten Babys seid, nee, da genieße ich die Freiheit, die Chris und ich uns gegenseitig geben."

James lachte. „Tja, da merkt man, dass wir zwar im Geiste Brüder sind, aber nicht vom Blute her, wir Potters sind eben spießiger, werden schneller sesshaft als ihr Blacks", grinste er, woraufhin er von Sirus finster angesehen wurde.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich seit gut zwei Jahren kein Black mehr bin, ich war nie wirklich einer."

James sah seinen Freund entschuldigend an. „Ich weiß, Sirius und du weißt hoffentlich, dass du wie ein Bruder für mich bist", sagte er mit ernsthafter Stimme. Sirius nickte.

„Ich weiß, aber ich bin immer noch ein Black, trage diesen verdammten Namen mein Leben lang und werde ihn nicht los", sagte er und nahm dankend den Butterbierkrug entgegen, der in diesem Moment an den Tisch gebracht wurde.

„Warum nicht?", fragte James und sah seinen Freund überlegend an. „Dad sieht dich als Sohn, das hat er erst vor ein paar Tagen wieder gesagt, als unsere Stadt angegriffen wurde. Lass dich von ihm adoptieren", sagte er und grinste, als er das fast schon fassungslose Gesicht von Sirius sah.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder? Du meinst...", wollte Sirius wissen und sah nur in das weiterhin grinsende Gesicht von James. Es war eindeutig dessen Ernst. „Und du meinst er würde das machen?"

James überlegte einen Moment. „Ja, ich denke schon, er sieht dich als Sohn, du sieht in ihm zumindest so etwas Ähnliches wie einen Vater..."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht so etwas Ähnliches, er ist mehr Vater für mich, als es meiner je war."

„Siehst du", bemerkte James und nahm mit einem dankbaren Nicken das Toast entgegen und aß ein Stück davon. „Lass ihn uns gleich fragen, nur schnell aufessen und austrinken und dann nach Hause. Lily wird mich zwar köpfen, weil wir so nicht vorgeben können nach einem Anzug geguckt zu haben aber ich gehe morgen einfach noch einmal los und lass mir von Madam Malkin etwas schneidern", sagte er und nahm einen Schluck seines Bieres.

Sirius sah James grinsend an, ihm gefiel diese Idee von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser. Sirius Orion Potter, das klang gut. Er würde zwar weiterhin den Namen seines Erzeugers tragen, aber wen interessierte schon ein Zweitname? Schnell aßen die beiden jungen Männer ihren Snack auf, tranken ihr Bier, bezahlten und verließen die Bar.

Keiner von beiden hatte die zwei Gestalten bemerkt, die im Dunkel des Nachbartisches saßen und der Unterhaltung der Schwarzhaarigen aufmerksam gefolgt waren.


	112. Familienzuwachs

_(vojka) *Atmet noch einmal tief durch* Ich hasse es immer noch, wenn wir das selbst machen *murmelt Cas zu* Aber gut Augen zu und durch *öffnet den Vorhang und betritt mit Cas die Bühne* Gute Abend ihr lieben. Es ist zwar eigentlich schon Montag, aber unser Wochenende war so voll gepackt, dass wir leider erst jetzt Zeit gefunden haben zu euch zu kommen. Und dann auch noch mit einem ganz besonderem Kapitel. 111, eine Schnapszahl und so besonders diese Zahl ist, so besonders ist auch dieses Kapitel. *sieht zur Seite und fragt still ob sie weiter machen möchte*_

_(Cas) *strahl* Stimmt! Der Titel lässt auf einiges schließen, es hat uns aber viel Spaß gemacht, es zu schreiben. Dazu noch beinhaltet es eine weitere Besonderheit, denn wir machen einen Sprung und dann sind unsere Zeitreisenden genau ein Jahr im aktuellen Geschehen. Darauf müssen wir anstoßen, oder? *vojka ein Glas hinhält*_

_(vojka) *nimmt strahlend das Glas entgegen und stößt mit Cassio an* Stimmt, ein Jahr sind unsere Zeitreisenden dabei, wir selbst mittlerweile über dreieinhalb und ein Ende ist noch nicht ins Sicht. Was haben wir uns da nur aufgeladen?_

_(Cas) *trinkt einen Schluck* Ein Monsterprojekt, meine Süße. Ein Monsterprojekt mit sehr viel Herz, Haareraufen und Nägelkauen. Und vor allem Spaß und Kreativität. Hab ich etwas vergessen?_

_(vojka) Ohja, endlosem Suchen nach Informationen, langen Diskussion wie es weiter geht, Lachflashs wenn wieder etwas besonders witzig war und wenn es nur, war weil einer sich vertippt oder verlesen hat, aber auch Verzweiflung, weil etwas nicht so wurde wie es werden sollte. Oh und nicht zu vergessen die Vorfreude auf das, was noch geschrieben wird und natürlich das lange Warten auf Kommentare. *überlegt einen Moment* Hmm, mehr fällt mir nicht ein._

_(Cas) Oh, doch, ich weiß noch etwas! Die seltsamen Ideen, die uns spontan kommen und oft einiges umwerfen, was irgendwie anders geplant war. Aber genau das liebe ich, obwohl es scheinbar schon so fest durch geplant ist, doch noch etwas eigenes, nicht Vorgeplantes einzubauen, was mitunter auch andere Dinge in Gang setzen kann *auf Sirius' Adoption deut*_

_(vojka) *lacht* Stimmt, ich liebe diese Schnapsidee immer noch und auch was sie für Kreise zieht. Was ich auch liebe ist, dass wir uns immer noch gegenseitig überraschen können mit dem was der eine schreibt. Und was ich noch mehr liebe ist, dass wir, obwohl noch kein Ende in Sicht ist, wir doch mit großen Schritten auf dieses zugehen._

_(Cas) Ohja! Und es ist irgendwie aufregend zu wissen, was noch alles kommt und ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie wir es umsetzen. Eines dieser Meilensteine haben wir ja heute abgearbeitet und ich freue mich schon sehr auf die Reaktion unserer Leser *hibbel*_

_(vojka) Ohja, darauf hab ich mich auch sehr gefreut und doch ist es nun ganz anders geworden als es eigentlich sollte. Schon verrückt, dass das, was man sich lange Zeit vorher überlegt und ausmalt, letztendlich doch nicht so umgesetzt wird._

_(Cas) *lacht* Stimmt. Aber gerade das macht es auch für uns nach drei Jahren noch immer so spannend. Aber nun lass uns die Leser nicht länger auf Folter spannend, ja? *deutet auf das mitgebrachte Kapitel*_

_(vojka) Nagut, nagut. Oh, aber eines müssen wir noch erwähnen *grinst breit* Das Kapitel ist dieses Mal etwas länger als sonst, aber gewöhnt euch nicht daran. Das liegt nur an der Zahl und an dem Ereignis in dem Kapitel. *Nimmt sich den Karton und läuft mit ihm durchs Publikum* Also das nächste Mal schicken wir wieder jemanden der Zaubern kann hier rauf, dann geht das Verteilen leichter. Aaaaaah lasst mich leben! *wird unter Kapiteln und Lesern begraben*_

_(Cas) *eilt zu ihrer Süßen und zieht sie unter dem Kapitel hervor* Bitte, lasst euch heile! *winkt und zieht vojka mit sich von der Bühne*_

_**Kapitel 111**_

**Familienzuwachs**

Schnell hatten James und Sirius die Winkelgasse verlassen und waren ins Ministerium zu Liam appariert. Als sie im Atrium ankamen, gingen sie hocherhobenen Hauptes zu den Fahrstühlen. Sie wurden teilweise schräg angesehen, besonders James, aber die beiden jungen Männer interessierte das zur Zeit nicht, sie hatten eine wichtige Mission zu erfüllen. Als sie schließlich alleine, wenn man von einem guten Dutzend Memos absah, im Fahrstuhl standen um in die Aurorenabteilung zu fahren, sackte Sirius etwas in sich zusammen.

„Was ist, wenn er das nicht möchte, wenn er denkt ich wollte nur euren Titel oder das Erbe oder so etwas?", wollte Sirius leise wissen und sah seinen Freund etwas unsicher an.

James dagegen lächelte zuversichtlich. „Tatze, mach dir darüber keinen Kopf. Mein, nein unser Dad, kennt dich, er weiß, warum du das möchtest, er versteht das und ich bin mir sicher, wenn du nicht schon erwachsen wärst ,hätte er es dir selbst vorgeschlagen und damals, als du zu uns kamst ging es nicht, da sie die Erlaubnis deiner Eltern benötigt hätten und die..."

„Hätten sie nicht bekommen, eher einen Avada", brummte Sirius und atmete noch einmal tief durch, als die Fahrstuhlstimme sagte, dass sie angekommen waren.

Sie nickten sich noch einmal zu, ehe sie den Fahrstuhl verließen und durch den langen Flur der Aurorenabteilung gingen. Sie nickten hin und wieder einigen der Männer und Frauen zu, wenn sie diese kannten, aber keiner hielt sie auf, wussten doch alle, dass James der Sohn ihres Chefs war. Schließlich kamen sie vor der Tür zu Liams und Patricks Büro an. Gerade als sie klopfen wollten, ging diese allerdings auf.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist und es dir besser geht, Edward", hörten sie Patrick sagen, als der Mann, der vor wenigen Tagen von Rockwood überwältigen wurde, den Raum verließ.

„Dad, können wir reinkommen?", fragte James, bevor Cole die Tür schließen konnte. Erstaunt sah Liam auf, als er die Stimme seines Sohnes hörte.

„Natürlich, tretet nur ein und schließt die Tür", sagte er lächelnd und legte die Feder zur Seite. „Was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte er und schenkte ihnen ein erfreutes Lächeln. Er ließ sich doch gerne etwas von dem nie enden wollenden Papierkram ablenken.

„War das eben Cole? Geht es ihm besser?", wollte Sirius aber statt des eigentlichen Themas wissen. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob das mit der Adoption wirklich so eine gute Idee war. Auch wenn er es tief in seinem Herzen gerne würde, aber was wäre, wenn Liam und Claire ablehnen würden? Was wäre, wenn sie keinen zweiten Sohn haben wollten?

Liam nickte. „Cole geht es bestens, er übernimmt seine Stelle morgen wieder als leitender Auror", erklärte er und sah James und Sirius ein wenig stirnrunzelnd an.

„Aber ihr habt mich doch nicht nur wegen Cole besucht. Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er dann alarmiert, es kam immerhin so gut wie nie vor, dass James ihn auf seiner Arbeit aufsuchte. Da musste es schon etwas ernstes sein, besorgt sah er die beiden Jugendlichen an. Er hoffte inständig, dass es nicht erneut einen Überfall gegeben hatte, doch dann wären James und Sirius wohl nicht so ruhig geblieben.

„Oder habt ihr etwas ausgefressen und traut euch nicht nach Hause?", meinte er dann, doch auch dann würde James sich wohl kaum direkt an ihn wenden - er wusste, dass er ein sehr strenger Vater war.

„Kommt schon, ich hab keine Lust zu raten. Was ist los?" Abwartend und zugleich aufmunternd sah er Sirius und James nun an. Während James' Augen beinahe funkelten, schien Sirius regelrecht verlegen zu sein. Was bitte war denn hier passiert? Doch er würde sich überraschen lassen.

James sah seinen Vater grinsend an. „Dad, wenn du uns auch einmal zu Wort kommen lassen würdest, dann wüsstest du vielleicht schon, was wir dich fragen wollten. Aber erst einmal, nein es ist nicht passiert, kein Angriff, niemand verletzt und ausgefressen haben wir auch nichts", meinte er und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die vor dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters standen.

„Wir hatte nur eine Idee und bei der Umsetzung kannst nur du, naja du und Mum uns helfen", sagte er und zog Sirius einfach auf den Stuhl neben sich, als er sah, dass sein Freund immer noch wie angewurzelt an derselben Stelle stand.

Liam nickte. „Gut, also nichts passiert, nichts ausgefressen, nur eine Idee. Erzählt ihr mir auch, was es für eine ist?", wollte er wissen und sah die beiden abwartend an. James sah kurz zu Sirius, aber dieser schien das Anliegen nicht vortragen zu wollen oder zu können, wenn er das leichte Zittern dessen Hände richtig deutete.

„Wir saßen eben in einem Pub...", fing er an, wurde aber von Liam unterbrochen.

„Also doch etwas ausgefressen, denn soviel ich weiß, solltest du einen Anzug für deine Hochzeit kaufen, oder?", wollte Liam grinsend wissen. James merkte, wie er leicht rot wurde und zaghaft nickte, während Liam und Patrick zu lachen begannen.

„Wie der Vater, so der Sohn", meinte er Ire und sah seinen Freund mit funkelnden Augen an. Irritiert sah James zu seinem Paten.

„Was meinst du?"

Patrick breit lächeln. „Naja weißt du, dein Vater sollte so wie du heute einen Anzug für seine Hochzeit kaufen gehen. Ich ging als Trauzeuge und Freund natürlich mit, aber wir hatten beide nicht wirklich Lust dazu und sind wie ihr heute, lieber etwas trinken gegangen. Wir haben den Anzug dabei völlig vergessen. Als wir nach Hause kamen, fragte Claire uns ob wir einen gefunden hätten und wir nickten brav, auch wenn wir das nicht hatten. Drei Tage vor der Hochzeit fiel Liam ein, dass er noch keinen Anzug hatte, du kannst dir vorstellen, was das für ein Chaos gab."

Nun war es an Liam, etwas verlegen zu lachen, während sich bei Sirius tatsächlich etwas von der Anspannung löste und James seinen Vater breit angrinste. „Könnte mir auch passieren", meinte er, sah dann aber wieder zu Sirius.

„Aber darum sind wir nicht hier. Es geht eher darum, dass Sirius seinen Nachnamen los werden will", erklärte er und blickte dann seinen Freund auffordernd an. Das musste er schon selbst fragen.

Dieser rutschte etwas unbeholfen auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Also, ich hatte gedacht... wo ich ja nun volljährig bin und die letzten Jahre bei euch gelebt habe... James ist praktisch mein Bruder und... du und Claire seid..." Er räusperte sich etwas verlegen, das hier war weitaus schwerer als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er doch einfach ein Black bleiben.

„Ja?", fragte Liam und hoffte, Sirius würde weiter sprechen. Er glaubte zu ahnen, worauf der junge Mann hinaus wollte, hatte selbst erst vor kurzem mit Claire über Sirius gesprochen und sie hatten sich schnell geeinigt, dass dieser ebenso ihr Sohn war wie James.

„Hrm, also ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte vielleicht... ihr würdet... ich würde..." Sirius holte einmal tief Luft, so wurde das nichts.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du und Claire mit adoptieren würdet", sagte er schließlich und wagte es kaum zu atmen, um Liams Reaktion auf keinen Fall zu verpassen.

Liam lächelte Sirius aber nur warmherzig an. Es war schön, das zu hören und es würde ihn freuen, aber er wollte erst noch wissen wie James und Claire dazu standen. Gut, James musste er nicht wirklich fragen, so wie dieser strahlte, sicherlich war das auf seinem Mist gewachsen. Aber Claire würde er fragen müssen, auch wenn er sich sicher war, die Antwort schon zu kennen. Immerhin war Sirius ihr Sohn.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre Sirius, aber bevor ich dir endgültig zusagen kann", meinte er, zog seinen Zauberstab und kurze Zeit später kam sein Hai hervor und verschwand im Nichts mit der Bitte seitens Sirius. „Claire wird gleich hier sein, dann wissen wir mehr", sagte er und wirklich, nur zwei Minuten später färbten sie die Flammen im Kamin grün und Claire trat heraus. Ihr Blick ging suchend durch den Raum und blieb schließlich an Sirius hängen, den sie glücklich strahlend ansah. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn liebevoll.

„Du bist schon lange mein Sohn, warum das jetzt nicht offiziell machen?", sagte sie und löste sich kurze Zeit später wieder von dem fast ehemaligen Black. Sirius sah auf und sah Liam und Claire einen Moment ungläubig, fragend an. War das wirklich wahr, sie würden ihn

adoptieren, ihn zu ihrem richtigen Sohn machen? Als er aber nur die lächelnden Gesichter von den beiden sah, stahl sich auch auf sein Gesicht endlich wieder das übliche Strahlen.

„Danke", sagte er, stand auf und umarmte die beiden.

„Gut, dann kommt, noch müsste Miss Pone in ihrem Büro sein, dann können wir das ganze jetzt machen und heute Abend wird gefeiert", meinte Liam und ging zur Tür, wo er auf den Rest seiner Familie wartete.

Die Adoption selbst war reiner Papierkram, der überraschend schnell erledigt war und da Liam als Lord die höchste Person des Landes war, musste auch kein Minister das Dokument gegenzeichnen. Etwas, das ihnen sehr gelegen kam, es würde früh genug publik werden, dass Sirius ab sofort Potter mit Nachnahmen hieß.

„Dann trommelt die anderen zusammen, heute Abend gehen wir alle zusammen essen!", erklärte Liam, was James und Sirius strahlen ließ. Letzterer konnte es noch immer nicht ganz fassen und es würde wohl auch einige Zeit dauern, bis er sich ganz an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte.

„Das ist vollkommen irre!", sagte er aufgedreht zu James, als sie aus dem Kamin kletterten, der sie nach Potter Manor gebracht hatte. „Das wird gefeiert, heute Nacht, Krone. Nur wir zwei, Butterbier, wahlweise Feuerwhiskey, und der Mond über uns." James nickte zustimmend und klopfte seinem - nun offiziellem - Bruder auf die Schulter.

„Ich bin dabei, Tatze", sagte er und freute sich darauf, den Beginn des Pubs später fort zu setzen.

Das Essen war sehr lustig gewesen, sie waren in ein Restaurant auf dem Festland appariert. Sirius hatte zuvor Chris abgeholt, denn er hatte nicht ohne seine Freundin feiern wollen. Alle hatten die Neuigkeit gut, wenn nicht sogar sehr gut aufgenommen. Sie hatten sich sehr für Sirius gefreut, wussten doch alle, dass er unter seinen Eltern und unter dem Namen den er noch von diesen überbehalten hatte, gelitten hatte. Auch die Nacht mit James war sehr lustig und vor allem feucht fröhlich gewesen. Sie waren erst in den frühen Morgenstunden, ziemlich betrunken nach Hause zurück gekehrt, wo sie den Rest des Tages geschlafen hatten und mit einem entsetzlichen Kater aufgewacht waren.

Aber dies war nun auch schon wieder über drei Monate her. Es war in dieser Zeit nicht viel passiert. Es gab ein paar kleinere Angriffe der Todesser, die vom Orden oder dem Ministerium meistens schnell bekämpft worden waren. Aber alle waren etwas unruhig, es war, als würde Voldemort auf etwas hinarbeiten, auf etwas großes warten und keiner wusste, was dies sein könnte. Sicher war nur, sie konnten solange nur eines tun, wachsam sein und versuchen die kleinen Strohfeuer, die der dunkle Lord entfachte, mit vereinten Kräften zu bekämpfen, damit es nicht zu einem ausgewachsenen Waldbrand wurde.

Aber am heutigen Tag schoben alle die Gedanken an den Krieg zur Seite, denn heute war ein Tag der Freude. James und Lily würden heute heiraten und dieser Tag sollte durch nichts getrübt werden.

„Ich bin nur froh, dass wir eure Junggesellenabschiede und meinen Geburtstag zusammen gelegt haben", sagte Sirius, der als Trauzeuge bei James war, um diesem so gut es ihm möglich war zu helfen. Aber der neuste Zuwachs der Familie Potter saß lediglich auf dem Bett seines neuen Bruders und streichelte durch das weiche Gefieder von Brutus, seinem neuen, noch sehr jungen Postfalken, welchen er von seinen Freunden vor zwei Tagen zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte.

„Stimmt, ich glaube ich wäre gestern nicht in der Lage gewesen zu heiraten. Ich habe selbst jetzt noch das Gefühl, dass ich immer noch einen Kater habe, mein Magen spielt einfach verrückt und mir ist irgendwie schlecht", meinte James, während er vor dem Spiegel stand und versuchte seine Fliege zu binden.

Sirius lachte leise. „Ich glaube das ist nicht mehr dein Kater", antwortete er und sah James durch den Spiegel an. „Ich denke eher du bist nervös, immerhin wirst du in einer halben Stunde endlich deine Traumfrau heiraten."

James warf ihm durch den Spiegel einen etwas unglücklichen Blick zu. Zu sagen, er wäre nervös, war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Er hatte Angst. Nicht vor der Hochzeit, sondern vor deren Folgen. Sirius' Adoption in die Familie Potter hatte schon für eine Menge Wirbel gesorgt, aber diese Hochzeit des jungen Lord Gryffindor-Potter würde ihnen nicht nur Freunde bescheren.

„Am liebsten würde ich sie aus allem heraus halten. Sie wird dann Lady Gryffindor-Potter sein, wird ebenfalls im Mittelpunkt stehen, reichte das bisher nicht? Aber ich fürchte, das bisher war dagegen ein Kindergarten", seufzte er, er hasste dieses Lordsein manchmal wirklich. Wie hatte Harry dieses Heldenspiel nur ausgehalten, wenn er jetzt schon an seinem Lordtitel scheiterte und dabei nicht den Anspruch hatte, die ganze Welt allein retten zu müssen? Wieder einmal konnte er nur über seinen Sohn staunen. Doch das brachte ihn auch nicht weiter, wenn er sich nicht mit der Fliege strangulieren wollte.

„Mann Tatze, hilf mir mal, das verdammte Ding will nicht!", fluchte er gereizt, trat vom Spiegel zum Bett, wo Sirius saß und ihn seelenruhig anblickte. _Wenigstens einer von uns, der die Ruhe weg hat_, dachte er und sah Sirius bittend an.

Behutsam setzte Sirius seinen neuen kleinen Freund auf das Bett, ehe er aufstand und vor James trat. „Krone, nun bleib mal ruhig. Lily weiß, worauf sie sich einlässt und glaube mir, sie will es nicht anders, sie liebt dich und du liebst sie, das ist das Wichtigste", sagte er, während er mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen die Fliege seines Freundes band. Wenn er nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte, dass James nervös war, dann spätestens jetzt, beherrschte er das Binden doch sonst im Schlaf, aber heute, gelang ihm fast nichts, das leichte Zittern in den Händen des Bräutigams war kaum zu übersehen.

„Am liebsten würde ich mir Lily schnappen und durchbrennen. Wir wollten eigentlich eine kleine, gemütliche Hochzeit und nicht so etwas", sagte James und nickte Sirius dankbar zu, während er ans Fenster trat und hinaus in den verschneiten, aber festlich dekorierten Garten sah, wo er gleich seine Lily heiraten würde. Es sah zwar alles wunderschön aus in der Dunkelheit draußen, wo alles von Fackeln, Kerzen und Feuerschalen erleuchtet war. Der Pavillon, in dem sie sich gleich das Ja-Wort geben würden, war mit weißen Lilien und roten Rosen geschmückt, auch sonst war alles in den Farben weiß und rot. Der Schnee im Garten glitzerte im Schein des Feuers und auch die vom Himmel fallenden Flocken glitzerten und funkelten wie die Sterne am Himmelszelt.

Überall liefen Kellner zwischen den schon anwesenden Gästen umher und verteilten Getränke.

„Ihr werdet auch _so etwas_, wie du es nennst, überstehen. Lily wird ihre Frau schon stehen und danach habt ihr ja ein paar Tage für euch, hoffentlich ohne den ganzen Rummel", sagte Sirius und hoffte, dass James gleich nicht vor Nervenflattern seinen Text vergaß. Immerhin war das Ehegelübte eines Lords nicht einfach irgendein daher gesagter Text, das musste schon Standgemäß förmlich sein und den Erwartungen dieser Kreise entsprechen, die man an die letzte adlige Familie der Zaubererwelt hegte. Immerhin würde auch Lily von nun an adlig sein.

James seufzte und wollte gerade ansetzen etwas zu sagen, als es klopfte und Liam den Kopf zur Tür herein steckte. „Mister Hainsworth möchte dich noch sprechen, James", sagte er und schenkte seinem Sohn einen etwas besorgten Blick, ehe er leicht lächelte. Er selbst war damals furchtbar nervös gewesen und hatte das Warten bis zur zum großen Moment nur dank Patrick überstanden. Offenbar erging es seinem Sohn nun nicht anders.

„Und Sirius? Sorg dafür, dass er ein paar Mal tief durchatmet, ehe er da heraus geht", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, ehe er sich wieder zurück zog und seinen Söhnen das Zimmer wieder überließ. James war nervös genug, da brauchte er keine Ratschläge von seinem Vater, das war Liam nur zu bewusst.

Als James sich endlich gesammelt hatte, gingen er und Sirius auf die Suche nach dem Ministeriumsbeamten, der die Zeremonie leiten würde.

„Aah, ich habe Sie schon gesucht", sagte Mister Hainsworth, als er sie erblickte und trat auf sie zu. James war nur erleichtert, dass sie sich noch im halbprivaten Bereich des Manors befanden, wo nur sehr wichtige Personen Zugang zu den Räumen hatten.

„Haben Sie die Ringe des Lords, Lord Gryffindor-Potter?", fragte der Beamte und Sirius musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen, nicht los zu prusten. Diese Anrede war irgendwie bescheuert, nun hießen er und James genau gleich und waren beide Lords. Dafür waren sie auch beide nun Brüder, ganz offiziell.

„Natürlich, in meiner Brusttasche", sagte er und fühlte sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach, zog kurz darauf die kleine Schatulle hervor, in welcher sich die Eheringe Lilys und James' befanden.

„Sehr gut. Und Sie haben hoffentlich Ihr Ehegelübde nicht vergessen, mein Lord? Ich erwarte Sie in fünfzehn Minuten." Damit entschwand er wieder, während James' Herz einen Takt zulegte. _Fünfzehn Minuten! _

„Ich hoffe, es geht alles gut", murmelte er und stieg die Treppe hinauf, nachdem er Sirius zu verstehen gegeben hatte, die letzten Minuten allein sein zu wollen. Er musste einen halbwegs klaren Kopf bekommen, ehe er sich in das Getümmel von Gästen, Presse und Freunden stürzte.

Lily saß seit gefühlten Stunden auf dem Stuhl vor dem Spiegel, während eine Friseurin mit ihrem Zauberstab an ihren Haaren herum werkelte und daraus wohl ein Kunstwerk zaubern wollte, welches sie nie wieder aus einander kriegen würde. Langsam bekam sie Rückenschmerzen und sie hoffte, dass dies nun die letzten Handgriffe sein würden, sonst würde sie einfach mit offenen Haaren heiraten. Aber als zukünftige Lady Gryffindor-Potter war dies natürlich indiskutabel. Sie seufzte innerlich, nichts wurde es mit der beschaulichen, kleinen Hochzeit im Freundeskreis. Das hier würde eine Schlacht werden, ein Staatsakt. Aber sie hatte den Antrag und die damit wirkenden Verpflichtungen angenommen und würde es jederzeit wieder tun. Für James, weil er sie liebte und sie ihn liebte. Was waren da schon Titel und Namen.

Es klopfte und Sam sah mit strahlenden Augen hinein. „Noch fünfzehn Minuten", flötete sie aufgeregt, ehe sie ganz eintrat.

„Oh, ich bin beeindruckt! Du siehst wundervoll aus, Lily, auch wenn ich dich ja vorhin schon im Kleid gesehen habe, aber deine Haare... wirklich traumhaft!" Lily schaffte gerade einmal ein angestrengtes Lächeln.

„Danke, Mum. Ich bin froh, wenn das alles vorbei ist", murmelte sie, sie war jetzt schon genervt von dem ganzen Rummel, der nur noch schlimmer werden würde, wenn sie wirklich den Altar verlassen würden. Lächeln und winken, sagte sie sich und streckte ihrem Spiegel die Zunge heraus. Lächeln und winken und nicht von James' Seite weichen. Was sie sowieso nicht vor hatte.

„Fertig", sagte die Stylistin und Lily atmete erleichtert auf, während Sam begeistert in die Hände klatschte.

„Gut, dann frage ich mal Liam. Immerhin muss James zuerst am Altar sein." In Lilys Augen trat ein Leuchten und nun begann ihr Herz doch schneller zu schlagen. Noch gute zehn Minuten, dann würde sie auf dem roten Teppich stehen und ihr Ehegelübte sprechen. Würde den Ring entgegen nehmen und fortan Lady Gryffindor-Potter sein. Ein glückliches Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, was machte schon der Rummel und der Lordtitel, wenn sie ab dann fest an der Seite des Mannes war, den sie liebte? Denn nur das zählte, alles andere war irrelevant.

Zehn Minuten später schritt James hoch erhobenen Hauptes den roten Teppich entlang. Den Blick hatte er starr auf den Pavillon gerichtet, in welchem schon Mister Hainsworth auf ihn wartete und ihm lächelnd entgegen sah.

James spürte eine beruhigende Hand auf seinem Unterarm, während er etwas nervös die Finger knetete. Konnten sie nicht etwas schneller gehen? Aber nein, sie gingen langsam und eines Lords würdig, wie Sirius es ausgedrückt hatte, begleitet von magischer Hochzeitsmusik und flankiert von sich erhobenen Gästen, zum Traualtar vor. James wünschte sich gerade überall hin, um nicht hier sein zu müssen, schaffte nur ein zaghaftes Nicken zu Mister Hainsworth und atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er sich umdrehte. War es vorher nur eine Art Hintergrundmusik gewesen, schwoll diese nun an, als die Tür des Manors sich öffnete und, nachdem auch Becky ihren Platz als Trauzeugin eingenommen hatte, Lily am Arm ihres Vaters den Teppich entlang schritt.

James musste doch tatsächlich ein paar Mal schlucken und konnte sich gerade zurück halten, sich die Augen zu reiben, als er Lily sah. Ihr Kleid war atemberaubend schön, von einer meterlangen Schleppe gekrönt, mit einer Lilienranke verziert und in ihrem Haar das funkelnde Diadem der Familie Potter, was ihr das Ansehen einer Königin verlieh. Und das war sie wahrhaftig, die Königin seines Herzens.

„Tatze, kneif mich", murmelte er, konnte den Blick nicht abwenden und zischte ein "Au!", als Sirius es tatsächlich tat. Es herrschte ein wahres Blitzlichtgewitter, als die Fotografen sich um die besten Plätze regelrecht prügelten. Doch das bekam James gar nicht mit, er sah fest in Lilys Augen und wusste mit einem Mal, dass alles gut werden würde. Das alles, was sie sich vorgenommen hatten, einen Sinn hatte.

Die Musik verstummte und die Gäste setzten sich, es wurde plötzlich angespannt still. James hatte den strengen Blick Liams aufgrund des Schmerzlautes wohl bemerkt, aber geflissentlich ignoriert. Nun wurde es ernst, doch für ihn gab es nur noch seine wunderschöne Lily, die nun direkt vor ihm stand und ihn aus strahlenden Augen ansah. Sirius und Becky traten beiseite, da die Hauptbühne nun James und Lily gehörte.

Die Worte des Beamten Hainsworth bekamen beide kaum mit, James wartete nur auf das Stichwort der Ehegelübde und konnte es kaum abwarten, die so lange geübten und mit Sorgfalt ausgewählten Worte an die Liebe seines Lebens zu richten. Worte, die tief aus seinem Herzen sprachen und allein für Lily bestimmt waren.

„... bitte ich Sie nun zu sprechen, Lord Gryffindor-Potter", sagte der Beamte und James holte einmal tief Luft, um sich zu sammeln.

Sanft nahm er Lilys Hände in seine, während er ihr tief in die Augen sah und glaubte sich in ihnen zu verlieren. „Liebe Lily. Ich war vom ersten Moment, als ich dich damals im Zug sah, verzaubert von dir. Ich hatte mein Herz an dich verloren und du besitzt es bis heute. Du bist die Luft, die ich zum Atmen brauche, der Mond über mir in dunkler Nacht, die Sonne, die mir den Tag erhellt. Ich gelobe, auch dein Herz, deine Liebe, die du mir tagtäglich schenkst, in Ehren zu halten und dir dafür zu danken, dass es dich gibt. Dass du mich liebst, gleicht einem Wunder für mich, doch bei dir bin ich Zuhause. Du kennst all meine Stärken und auch Schwächen und mit ebendiesen gelobe ich fortan immer an deiner Seite zu stehen. Ich liebe dich."

Kurz neigte er, wie es die Etikette des Lords verlangte, den Kopf, während sein Herz innerlich einen Marathon im Sprinttempo hinlegte, dass ihm beinahe schwindelig wurde. Der Beamte richtete die Worte nun an Lily, die er kaum hörte, sondern gebannt abwechselnd auf ihre Lippen und in ihre Augen sah, um keinen Laut zu verpassen.

Lily musste den Klos, der sich bei James' Worten in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, herunter schlucken, ehe sie selbst sprechen konnte. „James, als ich dich das erste Mal sah, dachte ich nicht einmal im Traum daran, dass ich eines Tages mit dir vor dem Traualtar stehen würde. Du hast es sieben lange Jahre immer wieder versucht meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und bist doch immer wieder gescheitert. Erst, als du dies nicht mehr krampfhaft versucht hast, sondern einfach nur du warst, normal warst ohne dein ständiges Nerven, habe ich erkannt, was für ein toller Mensch du bist. Langsam hast du dich von da an in mein Herz geschlichen und heute liebe ich dich mehr als alles andere. Ich möchte keinen Tag von denen, die wir bisher geteilt haben, missen, noch möchte ich je wieder einen ohne dich sein. Ich möchte dir zur Seite stehen, dich mit meiner Liebe für dich stärken und stützen. Ich liebe dich", meinte sie leise, aber doch mit erstaunlich fester und klarer Stimme. Sie hatte eigentlich noch so viel mehr sagen wollen, sagen wollen, dass sie sich auf die Zukunft freue, auf eine Zukunft, die jenseits von Voldemort lag, mit ihrem Sohn, der, wie sie bei einem kurzen Seitenblick feststellte, stolz, aber auch sichtlich bewegt in der ersten Reihe saß und seine Eltern genau beobachtete, aber das konnte sie hier nicht. Nicht jetzt, wo so viele Menschen hier waren, so viele Menschen die nichts von dem wussten, was sie wussten. So beschränkte sie sich einfach auf das, was ihr Herz ihr sonst noch gesagt hatte und hoffte, dass James an ihrem Blick lesen konnte, was sie noch hatte sagen wollen.

„Dann frage ich Sie nun, Lord James Liam Gryffindor-Potter, möchten Sie die hier anwesende Lily Maryan Evans zu Ihrer Frau nehmen, Sie lieben und ehren bis an Ihr Lebensende, an ihrer Seite stehen, so Ihnen Merlin helfe?", wollte Mister Hainsworth wissen. James schluckte und nickte dann.

„Ja, ich will, mit Merlins Hilfe." Sein Herz drohte einen Salto Mortale zu machen, dass James sich wirklich zwingen musste, weiter zu atmen, als dieselben Worte nun an Lily gerichtet wurden.

„Ja, ich will, mit Merlins Hilfe", hörte er ihre Worte und wäre ihr am liebsten um den Hals gefallen und hätte sie besinnungslos geküsst. Aber das wäre nun mehr als unangemessen gewesen, daher ergriff er mit zitternden Händen die kleine Schachtel, die Sirius ihm nun hinhielt und holte den schmalen, weißgoldenen Ring, der mit einem Diamanten besetzt war, hervor, den er Lily über den Ringfinger schob. Kurz darauf wiederholte Lily die Geste mit dem weißgoldenen Gegenstück, nur ohne Edelstein, bei ihm und der Beamte hob ein letztes Mal die Stimme.

„Vor Zeugen haben diese beiden Menschen nun ihre Liebe bekundet und werden fortan als Lord und Lady Gryffindor-Potter einen Platz in der Mitte ihrer Freunde und Familien finden. Möge Merlin sie schützen und die Steine auf dem Weg ihres Lebens möglichst klein erscheinen lassen. Ich erkläre Sie nun Kraft meines Amtes zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen einander nun küssen."

Erleichtert atmete James auf, als er einen Schritt auf Lily zu trat. „Ich liebe dich", wisperte er gegen ihre Lippen, hielt sanft ihre Hände, während er seine Lippen beinahe zaghaft auf die ihren legte. Endlich! Es war geschafft, wie waren verheiratet und ihre Liebe offiziell. Und James hoffte sehr, dass Merlin ihnen auf ihrem weiteren Weg beistand, das konnten sie wirklich gebrauchen.


	113. Irrungen des Krieges

_Hey ihr Lieben!_

_Vielen Dank für eure lieben Worte zum letzten Kapitel - einer der Meilensteine ist damit geschafft. Doch freut euch nicht zu früh, was die Ruhe angeht... holt euch Taschentücher, Schokolade, Schreikissen und starke Arme, ihr werdet sie brauchen. _

_Daher nun ohne langes Vorwort Kapitel 112,_

_liebe Grüße,_

_Cas und vojka _

_**Kapitel 112**_

**Irrungen des Krieges**

Die Hochzeitsfeier war sehr lustig gewesen, sie hatten viel gelacht, getanzt und waren auch den Pflichten eines Lords und einer Lady nachgekommen. Aber nun, weit nach Mitternacht, waren sie auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer. Lily warf immer wieder einen besorgten Blick zu James, der mehr an ihrer Seite schwankte, als dass er ging. Nachdem die offiziellen Gäste, wie der Zaubergamot, die Minister aus der magischen, aber auch der Muggelwelt und andere hohe und angesehene Persönlichkeiten, die nur eingeladen worden waren, weil es sich so gehörte, gegangen waren, hatte er mit seinenm ehemaligem Quidditchteam zusammen gesessen und um einiges zu tief ins Glas geschaut. Dann hatten sie endlich so feiern können, wie sie es wollten, mit ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie. Aber nun war James so betrunken, dass er kaum geradeaus gehen konnte und das gefiel Lily so überhaupt nicht.

„Lilllyyyyy, isch lübe disch", nuschelte James und schwankte auf Lily zu, wollte diese umarmen, sie küssen, aber irgendwie verging Lily gerade die Lust darauf. Aber ihr Mann kam gar nicht erst wirklich bei ihr an. Zwar hatte er die Lippen zu einem Kuss gespitzt, aber noch bevor er bei ihr war, drehte er ab und steuerte das Badezimmer an, wo er sich geräuschvoll erbrach.

„Was für eine Hochzeitsnacht", murmelte die Rothaarige leise und trat in die Tür zum Bad, wo James gerade fast schon liebevoll die Kloschüssel umarmte. Sollte nicht eigentlich sie nun so in seinen Armen liegen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und trat zu ihm.

„Komm, ich helfe dir", sagte sie und versuchte James auf die Füße zu helfen, was gar nicht so einfach war. Aber schließlich gelang es ihr und sie schaffte es James ins Bett zu verfrachten, wo sie ihn kurzer Hand mit einem Zauber bis auf die Boxershorts auszog, ihn zudeckte und einen Eimer beschwor, den sie ihm neben das Bett stellte.

Frustriert öffnete sie mit einem Zauber ihr Hochzeitskleid und zog es aus, so dass sie nun in sündiger weißer Wäsche im Raum stand. Aber James hatte dafür keinen Blick mehr, er hatte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen gerollt und war bereits eingeschlafen. Frustriert hängte Lily ihr Kleid auf einen Bügel und öffnete ihre Haare, ehe sie sich ebenfalls ins Bett legte. Sollte James doch am nächsten Morgen sehen, was er diese Nacht verpasst hatte, aber ob sie dann noch Lust hätte, das war eine andere Frage.

Sie seufzte und drehte James den Rücken zu. Die Hochzeitsfeier war so schön gewesen. Sie hatte mit James viel getanzt, sie hatten mit ihren Freunden gelacht und einige wichtige Hände geschüttelt. Und auch das Essen war wunderbar gewesen. Aber am meisten freute sie sich darüber, dass es wirklich ruhig gewesen war. Sie war froh, dass die Todesser ihre Hochzeit nicht ruiniert hatten, wie sie es bei Ginnys Bruder getan hatten. Sie wusste nicht genau, was in der Zukunft an dem Tag passiert war, hatte sie doch nur ein paar Wortfetzen von einem Gespräch ihres Sohnes mit seiner Freundin aufgeschnappt. Aber das, was sie gehört hatte, hatte ihr doch ein paar Sorgen bereitet.

Aber bei ihnen war alles ruhig geblieben. Sie musste leicht schmunzeln, als sie daran dachte, wie Harry und Ginny mit Fabian und Gideon gesprochen hatten, wie die beiden Prewett-Brüder die beiden Zeitreisenden über Australien ausgefragt hatten und Harry und Ginny nicht wirklich wussten, was sie sagen sollten, da sie keine Ahnung von diesem Land hatten. Sie hatte sich einfach kurzerhand James geschnappt und ihm zugeflüstert, er solle Ginny zum Tanzen auffordern, während sie selbst Harry um einen Tanz bat.

Hinterher hatten ihre Füße ihr zwar ziemlich wehgetan, da ihr Sohn kein wirklich guter Tänzer war, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie es auch einfach nur genossen. _Auch etwas, was wir ändern sollten, wenn wir ihn selbst erziehen können_, dachte Lily und lächelte leicht. Sie freute sich schon auf die Zukunft, hoffte, sie würden es wirklich schaffen alles zu ändern, was sie sich vornahmen. Sie wollte Harry ein besseres Leben schenken, wollte selbst leben, sehen wie er aufwuchs.

„M'leid", nuschelte James und Lily spürte, wie er sie an sich zog. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja doch verzeihen, dachte sie und lächelte, während sie die Augen schloss und ebenfalls versuchte zu schlafen.

Die Feier ging in die letzten Runden, als Peter sich zurück zog und Potter Manor durch die Fronttür verließ. Er schaffte das einfach nicht, den ganzen Abend zu lächeln, sich für James und Lily zu freuen und überall verliebte, tanzende Paare zu sehen. Ständig vor Augen geführt zu bekommen, wie _glücklich_ doch alle waren.

Allein der Gedanke ließ seinen Magen zu einem einzigen Knoten werden. Glück. Ja, sie hatten es, teilten scheinbar unbeschwertes Glück, wenigstens ein paar Stunden lang.

Doch so sehr Peter es auch versuchte, er konnte dieses Glück nicht teilen. Hatte das seine verloren in dem Augenblick, als man Amys Todesnachricht überbracht hatte. Noch immer schrie sein Herz ihren Namen und heute Nacht war es besonders schmerzhaft.

Ein bitterer Ausdruck legte sich auf seine Miene, als er den Sitz seines Zauberstabes überprüfte, die Straße überquerte und in einen Park einbog. Er musste allein sein, dem unerträglichen Glück der Zweisamkeit entkommen, wo er selbst so schrecklich allein und einsam war, dass ihm alles weh tat. Gerade heute waren die Gedanken an Amy sehr präsent. Gerade heute schmerzten sie wieder, dass es kaum auszuhalten war. Und gerade heute wurde von ihm erwartet, zu lächeln und sich mit seinen Freunden zu freuen.

Er hatte es versucht. Ehrlich. Hatte gelächelt, nach außen hin, auch wenn es seine Augen nicht erreichte. Hatte Hände geschüttelt, Lily und James umarmt und ihnen alles Gute gewünscht. Hatte versucht mit Sirius über Spießer-Witze zu lachen, was ihm noch weniger gelungen war und hatte all die Zeit an Amy gedacht und sich gefragt, ob auch sie eines Tages vielleicht geheiratet hätten?

Wütend trat er gegen einen Pfeiler, brauchte physische Ablenkung gegen den psychischen Schmerz, der ihn durchbohrte und drohte, ihn in einem Nichts zurück zu lassen. Einem Nichts, dem er gerade so entkommen war.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, sah wie schon so oft Amys wunderschönes Gesicht vor seinem inneren Geist, ihre wunderschönen langen blonden Haare, die blaugrauen Augen, die ihn so liebevoll und sanft ansahen, das verliebte Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Er schluckte, wollte die Augen aufreißen. Aber er konnte nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er nun die Augen öffnen würde, würde er sie erneut verlieren und ob er ihren Verlust noch einmal überstehen würde, bezweifelte er. Er schaffte es so schon kaum ein normales Leben zu führen. Sehnte jeden neuen Kampf herbei, als würde er sich so am Mörder der ehemaligen Hufflepuff rächen können, nur um am Ende des Kampfes festzustellen, dass das ein Trugschluss war. Er würde sie nicht rächen könnte, da er nicht wusste, wer für ihren Tod verantwortlich war.

Er verbannte den Gedanken, wollte nicht an ihren Tod denken, wollte lieber weiterhin ihr schönes Lächeln sehen, die Augen, die nur für ihn gestrahlt hatten. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wann sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn lieben würde, ihn Peter Pettigrew und nicht einen seiner Freunde, die soviel besser waren, die besser aussahen, bessere Zauberer waren. Nein sie hatte allein ihn geliebt und nun, nun war sie nicht mehr da und er alleine, während seine Freunde gerade in Potter Manor glücklich mit dem Menschen, den sie liebten, die Hochzeit von Lily und James feierten.

Abrupt öffnete er die Augen, er drehte sich ja doch nur im Kreis. Und egal, wie sehr es ihn schmerzte und wie sehr er sie vermisste, liebte und an sie dachte, er würde sie doch nicht zurück holen können. Sie würde fort bleiben, an einem Ort, an dem er sie nicht erreichen konnte. Nicht, solange er lebte.

Er erreichte die Klippen, weit unter ihm in der Dunkelheit donnerten die Wellen gegen die Felsen. Fast zögernd ging er auf den Rand der Klippe zu, ehe er stehen blieb und erst nach unten ins schwarze Nichts und dann nach oben zu den Sternen blickte. So einfach wäre es, jetzt einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Nur einen Schritt, die Sterne wären sein einziger Zeuge und er selbst wäre wieder bei Amy.

Wäre befreit von dem Druck, von der Last und der unerträglichen Pein, die ihn täglich weiter auffraß. Auch, wenn er nach außen hin kampfesmutiger wurde, verbissen und scheinbar auch stärker. Es war die Verzweiflung, die ihn dazu trieb, ein hoffnungsloser Versuch, dem Schmerz zu entkommen, wenn er nur die Schuldigen dafür büßen lassen konnte. Aber es wurde nicht besser, der Schmerz wurde einfach nicht weniger und sein Herz blutete noch immer wie am ersten Tag. Wofür sollte er dann weiter kämpfen, wenn es doch keinen Ausweg gab? Wenn es niemals aufhörte, weh zu tun, wenn er auf immer zerrissen war und die Täter wohl niemals finden würde? Wenn sie scheiterten in diesem wahnsinnigen Projekt, Voldemort aufhalten zu wollen? Dann war alles umsonst.

Er schloss die Augen und breitete die Arme aus. Es waren nur noch ein, maximal zwei Schritte bis zur Kante und gerade, als er bereit war, diese zu überwinden, den Fuß anheben wollte, erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm.

„So allein in dunkler Nacht, Pettigrew? So feige, dich klammheimlich davon zu machen? Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?", fragte ein Mann mit hartem Akzent, russisch oder bulgarisch vielleicht. Peter rührte sich nicht, blieb einfach stehen, wo er war.

„Ich könnte einfach springen. Sie kommen auch ohne mich zurecht", sagte er leise, ohne sich umzudrehen. Er würde sich gewiss nicht von einem Fremden aufhalten lassen.

„Bitte, ich möchte dir nicht im Weg stehen. Aber wenn du jetzt springst, kannst du auch niemanden mehr retten, der vielleicht deine Hilfe braucht." Peter kniff die Augen gequält zusammen. Er hatte auch Amy nicht retten können, vielleicht war das ganze hier einfach eine Nummer zu groß für ihn. Ein Werwolf und zwei Lords waren seine Freunde - und wer war er? Ein kleiner, einsamer Niemand.

„Du kannst ihnen zeigen, wer du wirklich bist. Oder feige sein und versagen, auf dass sie den Kopf schütteln, wenn sie dich finden und enttäuscht von dir sind." Peter schluckte, er wollte diese Worte nicht hören, warum sagte er das? Er wollte ihn verhöhnen, wollte ihn provozieren. Wollte, dass er nachgab. Ob dies die Situation gewesen war, in der der Peter aus Harrys und Ginnys Zeit beschlossen hatte, seine Freunde zu verraten? Es war gut möglich.

Aber nicht dieses Mal, das hatte er sich geschworen. Dieses Mal würde er seine Freunde beschützen, niemals würde er sie an Voldemort verraten und damit alles zerstören und verraten, worauf ihre Freundschaft gründete. Langsam, als kostete es ihn unendliche Mühe, drehte er sich um. Stand nun wehrlos vor einem dunkelhaarigen Fremden mit ebenso dunklen Augen, der ihn nicht aus den seinen ließ.

„Mein Name ist Igor, wir beobachten dich und deine Freunde schon eine ganze Weile. Und glaube mir, wir wissen, was du leistest. Wie hart du um ihre Anerkennung kämpfst. Doch sie scheinen sich lieber selbst zu feiern, wie es mir scheint, reichlich ignorant von ihnen." _Hör auf,_ wollte Peter sagen. _Hör auf und lass mich in Ruhe_. Aber er brachte kein Wort über die Lippen, stand einfach da und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich die Worte in seinen Ohren fest setzten. Er wollte sie nicht hören, war aber zugleich gespannt, was ein Gegenüber als nächstes sagen würde.

„Du musst so nicht weiter machen, weißt du? Willst du nicht endlich aus den Schatten treten, Pettigrew? Den Schatten der großen Lordschaften und des altklugen Werwolfes? Jene, die dein Potential nicht erkennen, DICH verkennen? Hast du das verdient?" Peter ertappte sich dabei, wie er unwillentlich den Kopf schüttelte, hielt sofort in der verräterischen Bewegung inne. Das war nicht fair, er wusste, dass seine Freunde nicht so über ihn dachten. Dennoch fühlte er sich seit Amys Tod wie ein Außenseiter und hatte bisher noch keinen Weg gefunden, sich wieder komplett in die Gruppe einzufinden. Er schien ein Fremder zu sein, ein Gedanke, der ihn zutiefst erschreckte.

„Lass nicht länger zu, dass sie dich so behandeln. Dich nicht für das würdigen, was du leistest. Wir sehen das. Und wir wären bereit, dir die nötige Anerkennung zu geben, die du verdienst." Nun wurde Peter hellhörig. Er hatte beschlossen, interessiert zu wirken, auch wenn er sich mit jedem Wort sicherer wurde, auf keinen Fall das Angebot, welches auch immer es sein würde, anzunehmen. Sie wollten ihn kaufen, soviel war sicher. Aber dieses Mal würde Peter es nicht zulassen. Und paradoxerweise bestärkten ihn die Worte darin, dass er wirklich etwas konnte, dass er wirklich stark war.

„Was für eine Anerkennung?", fragte er dennoch leise und merkte, wie sein Vorhaben, das Interesse nur zu spielen, bröckelte. Er wurde wütend über sich selbst, dass er wirklich darauf herein fiel, aber er konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass die Worte des Todessers einen ziemlich wunden Punkt in ihm trafen. Auch, wenn das alles vermutlich genau darauf abzielte. Aber er wollte wissen, was es damit auf sich hatte.

„Der innere Kreis bietet dir eine Menge Möglichkeiten, Pettigrew. Du würdest akzeptiert werden, man würde die Ansehen entgegen bringen. Nicht nur toleriert und ausgehalten, weil du eben aus versehen mit dabei warst. Lob, Anerkennung, Macht. Das, wonach jeder Mann sich sehnt, der klein gehalten wird. Wir können es dir bieten. Im Gegenzug würden wir deine Eltern verschonen - und deine sogenannten Freunde, wenn dir etwas daran liegt. Das liegt ganz bei dir. Wenn du es jedoch vorziehst, zu bleiben, wer du bisher bist, dann gibt es auch von unserer Seite keinerlei Zurückhaltung, was deine Freunde oder deine Familie betrifft. Du hast es selbst in der Hand."

Es war dunkel und still, fast zu still, wie Minister Robert Bailey befand, als er mit seiner Frau von der Hochzeit des jungen Lord Potters nach Hause kam. Er wusste nicht was, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, was es war. Er ließ die Lampen im Hausflur aufleuchten und sah sich mit wachem Verstand um. Warum hatten draußen keine Vögel gezwitschert? Gut es war Nacht, aber einer der Eulen die in seinem Dachstuhl wohnten, hätte zumindest etwas Lärm machen müssen, sonst hielten diese Tiere sich doch auch nicht zurück.

„Madlaine ,bitte geh doch schon mal nach oben", sagte er leise zu seiner Frau, die ihn nur irritiert ansah. Was war nur mit ihrem Mann los? Aber als sie seinem Blick begegnete, nickte sie lediglich und ging auf die Treppe zu um in die obere Etage zu gehen.

Robert hingegen zog seinen Zauberstab, als er sah, dass die Tür zum Wohnzimmer offen stand. Er war sich sicher, sie beim Verlassen des Hauses geschlossen zu haben, aber nun stand sie einen Spalt breit offen. Er fühlte sich beobachtet, eine Gänsehaut breitete sich aus. Und als er einen stummen Zauber sprach, drehte sein Zauberstab sich einmal im Halbkreis, blieb drei Mal kurzzeitig stehen.

Robert wurde blass. Drei! Drei Todesser sollten hier sein? Denn ansonsten war ihm schleierhaft, wer des Nachts in sein Haus einbrechen sollte, welches für Muggel unsichtbar war. Kurz überlegte er, Madlaine zurück zu rufen, doch dann würde er sich verraten und sie allein zurück lassen konnte er auch nicht. Er atmete einmal tief durch und umklammerte den Zauberstab fester. Drei gegen ihn. Er hoffte nur, dass sie Madlaine nichts taten, schickte ein Stoßgebet zu Merlin, als er schließlich an die Tür heran trat.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie hier sind. Zeigen Sie sich!", befahl er und sein Herz klopfte laut, als er in die angespannte Stille lauschte.

„Uhh, er schwebt in Gefahr und ist trotzdem noch ganz der Minister, höflich und zuvorkommend", hörte er die Stimme einer Frau in der Dunkelheit, er schoss einen stummen Zauber in die Richtung, in der er die erste Person vermutete, aber außer einem Scheppern war nichts zu hören.

_Das war wohl die Standuhr meines Urgroßvaters_, dachte er bitter, aber solange er hier lebend herauskam, würde er eine Uhr nur zu gern opfern, egal wie alt oder wertvoll diese auch sein mochte, mit einem Leben war diese nicht aufzuwiegen. Langsam und bedächtigen Schrittes trat er in den Raum ein, schloss die Tür in seinem Rücken, so dass nun auch er im Dunkel stand, er wollte nicht unnötig als Zielscheibe dienen, nur weil er durch das Licht aus dem Flur zu sehen war.

Robert atmete einmal tief durch, war froh, dass er bis auf den Champagner zur Begrüßung und einem Wein zum Essen heute keinen Alkohol getrunken hatte und er so einen klaren Kopf hatte und nicht halb betrunken nun mit den Todessern kämpfen musste. Wie waren diese überhaupt in sein Haus gekommen? Auf seinem Haus lagen neben den Zaubern von Pottor Manor die besten Schutzzauber, die das Ministerium zu bieten hatte. Wie hatten die Anhänger des Unnennbaren seinen Schutz überwinden können? Und warum in Merlins Namen hatte er nicht die Auroren verständigt, bevor er sich den Todessern gegenübergestellt hatte, die er wegen der Dunkelheit immer noch nicht sehen konnte.

Da, einer der Todesser musste gegen seinen Lesesessel vor dem Kamin getreten sein. Blitzschnell schoss er den nächsten Zauber in die vermeintliche Richtung, ehe er selbst schnell seine Position wechselte. Was sein Glück war, denn so verfehlte ihn der giftgrüne Strahl nur sehr knapp. Er musste noch besser aufpassen.

Er hörte Schritte auf der Treppe, die aber kurz darauf verstummten. War das Madlaine? Nein, es schien mehr als eine Person oben zu sein. Doch ehe er den Gedanken weiter spinnen konnte, schoss erneut ein Fluch auf ihn zu, streifte seine Schulter und riss sie auf. Ein Glück nicht die des führenden Arms, mit welchem er sogleich zurück feuerte, woraufhin die Glasvitrine explodierte. In der nächsten Sekunde jedoch traf ihn ein Fluch im Rücken und mit einem lauten Schmerzschrei ging er in die Knie.

Als er etwas sagen wollte, kam jedoch kein Laut über seine Lippen, auch bewegen konnte er sich nicht mehr. Sie hatten ihn stumm gezaubert und mit einem _Stupor_ belegt, sodass er nur stumm und mit wahnsinnigen Schmerzen ansehen konnte, wie drei Zauberstäbe aufglimmten und schwarz gewandete Gestalten auf ihn zukamen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und man zerrte seine Frau in sein Sichtfeld. Sie war ebenso gelähmt, die Augen panisch aufgerissen. Aus ihrer Schläfe tropfte Blut und ein Arm schien ausgekugelt oder gar die Schulter gebrochen.

„Sieh genau hin", zischte eine Stimme an seinem Ohr, ehe die Stimme mit ziemlichem Genuss in dieser den _Crucio_ auf Madlaine sprach. Die stummen Schreie, die sie schrie, taten Robert in der Seele weh. Verzweifelt versuchte er gegen die Zauber, die auf ihm lagen, anzukämpfen. Wie konnten es diese Subjekte wagen, seiner geliebten Frau so etwas anzutun? Wie konnten sie es wagen, ihn, den Minister für Zauberei, einfach so anzugreifen und dann auch noch in seinem eigenen Haus?

Er versuchte seine ganzen Kräfte auf das Lösen des Stupors zu legen und merkte, dass dies langsam Wirkung zu zeigen schien. Er schaffte es schon, die Finger seiner rechten Hand wieder zu bewegen, in welcher er immer noch den Zauberstab hielt. _Dumme Todesser_, dachte er. _Nicht einmal ans entwaffnen denken sie_.

Mit äußerster Mühe richtete er seinen Stab langsam auf die Frau, die seine Madlaine gerade quälte. Es war ein Bild, was er nie vergessen würde und er konnte nur hoffen, dass doch noch irgendwie ein Wunder geschah, denn es hieß nun sechs Todesser gegen ihn, der noch immer fast vollständig gelähmt war. Das konnte nicht gut gehen. Aber egal was in dieser Nacht noch passieren würde, eines wusste er, die Frau, die es gewagt hatte den Menschen, den er über alles liebte zu quälen, ihr weh zu tun, diese Person würde sterben müssen.

„_Avada Kedavra_", flüsterte er leise, aber mit all seinem Hass, den er in diesem Moment spürte und er sah mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, wie die Frau von dem giftgrünen Strahl getroffen wurde und leblos zu Boden fiel. Gleichzeitig hörten die stummen Schreie von Madlaine auf, doch sie sah ihn aus verzweifelten und schmerzgepeinigten Augen heraus an.

Kurz drauf jedoch sah er gar nichts mehr, als er drei _Crucio_ auf sich spürte und wusste, dass es Madlaine nicht anders erging, auch sie wand sich stumm unter dem Folterfluch. Dass er selbst gerade einen der Unverzeihlichen gesprochen hatte, war ihm gar nicht bewusst, er hatte nur seine Frau schützen wollen. Doch nun wusste er, dass sie verloren hatten. Es gab kein Entkommen für sie, nicht in dieser Nacht. Und es würde keinen Morgen geben, nicht für sie beide.

Die wütenden Worte der Todesser verstand er nicht. Wollte sie auch gar nicht hören, sein Blick lag einzig und allein auf Madlaine, die der Ohnmacht nahe war. Ein letztes Mal noch trafen sich ihre Blicke, flackerten ihre Augen auf, ehe das Leben aus ihnen erlosch, als der grüne Strahl des Todesfluches sie in die Brust traf.

Robert schrie und erst nach einigen Sekunden wurde ihm bewusst, dass er dies laut tat. Dass er sich mit scheinbar übermenschlicher Kraft gegen die Zauber wehrte, sich ein letztes Mal aufbäumte und blind Flüche los schickte. Doch er war zu langsam, jenen der Todesser auszuweichen. Sein letzter Gedanke galt seiner Frau, als der grüne Blitz ihn traf und alles für immer schwarz wurde.


	114. Unerwartetes

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_ja ihr seht richtig, endlich geht es weiter. Wir haben endlich ein neues Kapitel fertig gestellt und hoffen, dass es auch nächste Woche klappt, aber wie wir da im Moment schreiben und posten können wir nichts versprechen._

_Für diejenigen, die bei unserer zweiten Story „Deathly Peace" letzte Woche das Vorwort gelesen haben: es hat sich geklärt mit unserer Story und sie wurde jetzt endlich auf der Plattform, wo sie ungerechtfertigter Weise von jemandem, der nicht unsere Erlaubnisse hatte, gepostet wurde, gelöscht. _

_Nun aber hier viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. Bis hoffentlich nächste Woche._

_vojka & Cas_

_**Kapitel 113**_

**Unerwartetes**

Harry drehte sich hin und her, bis er sich entnervt im Bett aufsetzte. Seine Gedanken waren aufgewühlt, schon ganzen Abend über. Sein Blick glitt zu Ginny, die nun endlich schlief und mit einer Hand sein Kissen hielt, was ihn lächeln ließ. Aber für ihn war nicht an Schlaf zu denken, zu sehr waren seine Gedanken in seiner Vergangenheit, von hier aus gesehen die Zukunft, gefangen. Bei Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit, den Todessern, dem Fall des Ministeriums.

Und obwohl alles ruhig geblieben war, keine Todesser aufgetaucht waren und es auch keine Zwischenfälle unter den Gästen gegeben hatte, hatten die Gedanken daran ihn den ganzen Abend über nicht los gelassen. Er hatte sich ständig umgesehen, auf Verdächtiges geachtet und sich ziemlich unwohl unter den vielen Gästen gefühlt, als würde ihm erneut jeder nur auf die Narbe starren und mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen. Versuchen, ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, ihn als Schild zu benutzen, wie sie es jetzt mit James versuchten. Wer hätte nicht gern den jungen Lord Gryffindor-Potter auf seiner Seite, den Sohn des Aurorenchefs?

Harry seufzte und stand auf. Denn seit er im Bett lag, bereitete ihm etwas anderes Sorgen. Zwar beherrschte er dank Liam nun die Okklumentik, aber die Gefühle Voldemorts, wenn sie extrem wurden, spürte er nach wie vor, auch wenn er nun nicht mehr blutend und halb besinnungslos auf dem Boden lag.

Aber er spürte, dass Voldemort über ein Ereignis hoch erfreut war - und das bedeutete in der Regel nichts Gutes. Am liebsten wäre er einfach aufgesprungen und hätte seine Freunde oder Liam und Patrick alarmiert, aber dies war eine Hochzeit, die Hochzeit seiner Eltern und auf dieser selbst war nichts passiert. Das musste bis morgen warten, so schwer es Harry auch fiel.

Aber ruhig im Bett bleiben konnte er auch nicht, dafür war er einfach zu unruhig und da er Ginny nicht wecken wollte, beschloss er in die Küche zu gehen. Vielleicht half ja eine heiße Schokolade oder eine heiße Milch mit Honig ihm dabei ruhiger zu werden, so dass er in dieser Nacht doch noch etwas Schlaf finden würde. Er nahm sich seinen Morgenmantel, den er von Claire bekommen hatte und warf ihn sich über, ehe er so leise es ging sein Zimmer verließ. Die Feier war mittlerweile zu Ende, das Haus lag ruhig und scheinbar verlassen da, wie Harry feststellte als er Stufe um Stufe hinunter stieg.

Als er die Küche betrat lächelte er. Es schlief doch nicht das ganze Haus, denn hier war noch rege Beschäftigung. Die Hauselfen schienen sich vorgenommen haben, die Spuren der Feierlichkeiten noch in dieser Nacht zu beseitigen, denn die kleinen Helfer wuselten eifrig durch den großen Raum.

„Wie kann Comet Ihnen helfen, Sir?", piepste eine Stimme zu seinen Füßen, was Harry herunter sehen ließ. Kurz spürte er einen Stich in seinem Herzen, als er daran dachte, dass auch Dobby immer sofort angesprungen gekommen war, sobald er die Küche von Hogwarts betreten hatte, aber er schob die Gedanken an seinen kleinen Freund resolut zur Seite. Er konnte jetzt nicht noch mehr Dinge brauchen, über die er nachdachte. Voldemort reichte ihm da völlig.

„Ich würde gerne eine heiße Schokolade trinken", sagte er deshalb und schenkte dem Hauselfen ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Natürlich Sir, setzen Sie sich doch", sagte Comet und lief eilig durch die Küche um Harrys Wunsch zu erfüllen.

„Aber ich kann sie doch auch selbst-", begann er zögernd, doch er brach den Satz sofort ab, als er sah, dass der Hauself beinahe beleidigt und traurig die Ohren hängen ließ. Daher lächelte Harry entschuldigend und versicherte, er würde sich sehr über eine heiße Schokolade freuen.

Geduldig wartete er und sah den Elfen bei ihrer Arbeit im Rekordtempo zu. Gern hätte er ein wenig mit geholfen, aber er wusste ebenso gut, dass die Hauselfen tödlich beleidigt wären und womöglich Angst hätten, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, wenn Harry sie unterstützte. Das hatte er hier schnell begriffen, daher half Hermines Einfluss zur Unterstützung der Hauselfen nur wenig.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln dachte er an seine Freundin. In den Wirren der letzten Monate waren Ron und Hermine ziemlich in den Hintergrund gerückt, wie er jetzt fest stellte und das tat ihm sehr leid. Er mochte, liebte und brauchte seine Freunde aus seiner eigenen Zeit nach wie vor und hoffte, dass es ihnen gut ging. Dass sie lachend durch die Welt gehen konnten, spätestens, wenn ihr Vorhaben hier wirklich gelingen sollte. Dann würde auch ihre Zeit komplett anders aussehen und wie sehr sie sich bereits verändert hatte, vermochte Harry nicht zu sagen.

Hatten sie gewusst, dass Sirius ab nun ebenfalls ein Potter war? War er vielleicht nie nach Askaban gekommen und Harry hatte ein glückliches Leben bei seinem Paten gehabt, fernab der Familie Dursley? Eine wunderbare Vorstellung und Harry musste dennoch schlucken als er daran dachte, wie Sirius ihn in seinem dritten Jahr gefragt hatte, ob er bei ihm leben wollte. Leider war es nie soweit gekommen - den Grimmauldplatz würde Harry nun nicht gerade als ein glückliches Zuhause bezeichnen. Doch vielleicht hatte auch dieses Haus nun seinen Schrecken verloren und er lebte dort mit Sirius in den Ferien zusammen, einem gesunden, lachenden Sirius, der nicht gezeichnet war von 12 Jahren unschuldiger Haft in Askaban, nicht zerfressen war von Trauer, Hass und Verzweiflung. Er wünschte es sich so sehr, dass es weh tat und barg einen Moment das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Ihre Schokolade, Sir", piepste eine Stimme und holte ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken. „Oh, danke", murmelte Harry und blinzelte etwas. Noch war es nicht soweit und niemand konnte sagen, welche Auswirkungen dies in der Zukunft hatte. Weder, ob Sirius nach Askaban kommen würde, noch, ob sie James und Lily vor dem Tod retten konnten und damit einen viel größeren Schritt taten als den, an welchen Harry zuvor gedacht hatte. Ihr eigentliches Ziel war jedoch, Voldemort zu vernichten und er wusste, dass niemand von ihnen ruhen würde, bis dies geschafft war.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür zur Küche sich öffnete und ein ziemlich mitgenommen aussehender Peter diese betrat.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", wollte Harry leicht besorgt wissen. Es war schon irgendwie seltsam, dass nichts mehr von seinem Hass und seiner Abneigung gegen den Rattenanimagus übriggeblieben war. Da war kein Misstrauen mehr, nur noch eine ehrliche Zuneigung und er hoffte, dass dieser Peter, den Peter, den er hier kennen und schätzen gelernt hatte, auch in der Zukunft in seinem Leben eine Rolle, eine wichtige Rolle spielen würde.

„Hmm?", sagte Peter und sah auf. Er war mit seinen Gedanken noch immer bei dem Gespräch, welches er mit Igor geführt hatte, fragte sich immer wieder ob dieser vielleicht Recht hatte, ob er seine Freude würde schützen können, wenn er sich den Todessern, wenn er sich Voldemort anschließen würde. Würden sie ihn da wirklich ernst nehmen? Immerhin war er nicht mehr dumm, hatte in den letzten Monaten nach seinem Schulabschluss eine Menge gelernt. Aber wenn er das tun würde, würde er dann nicht auch irgendwie Amy verraten? Amy, die durch die Hand von den Anhängern des Unnennbaren gestorben war?

„Nein", meinte er schließlich und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber dem Schwarzhaarigen sacken.

„Ich... bin... eben angesprochen worden", meinte er leise, traute sich nicht Harry in die Augen zu sehen.

Irgendwie schämte er sich dafür, dass er überhaupt darüber nachdachte das Angebot von Igor anzunehmen, aber auf der anderen Seite...

Harry sah sein Gegenüber alarmiert an. „Von wem?", fragte er und hoffte, dass er sich täuschte. Dass dies nicht die Nacht gewesen war, in der Peter zur anderen Seite über gelaufen war...

Peter sah ihn nervös an, knetete die Finger und blickte dann wieder auf den Fußboden. Er konnte das nicht, nicht vor Harry. Jenem Harry, den er selbst in der Zukunft zum Waisenkind machte, den er selbst Voldemort ausgeliefert hatte. Und Voldemort war ausgerechnet an Harry gescheitert... Er schluckte und suchte händeringend nach Worten.

„Von...", er räusperte sich, wieso war er noch hier? Er sollte einfach gehen, sich einschließen und nie wieder heraus kommen. Vielleicht war er doch ein Feigling. Er seufzte, fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, ehe er schließlich doch den Blick wieder hob.

„Er sagte, es sei meine Entscheidung, was ich daraus mache. Dass ich mein Potential verschwende, dass ich wichtig bin. Dass ich unnötig klein gehalten werde. Aus meinem Schatten treten soll. Und, dass sie euch verschonen würden, wenn ich ihnen beitrete." Er hatte nicht über die Worte nach gedacht, hatte sie einfach gesprochen und sah Harry nun beinahe selbst erschrocken über das, was er gesagt hatte, an. Das war absurd und doch klopfte sein Herz schnell, beinahe aufgeregt, er fühlte sich ein wenig wie ein gehetztes Tier, das man

in die Enge trieb. Er hatte keine Wahl und doch musste er eine treffen.

Harry hatte beinahe die Luft angehalten bei Peters Worten. Hatte er sich also nicht getäuscht und ein harter, schmerzender Klumpen machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Er zitterte unbemerkt, presste die Kiefer auf einander ehe er sich in der Lage sah, wieder zu sprechen. Es durfte nicht sein, es durfte sich nicht wiederholen! Es durfte nicht umsonst gewesen sein!

„Was... wie hast du dich entschieden?", fragte er angespannt, ließ Peter nicht aus den Augen und verfluchte sich, seinen Zauberstab nicht mitgenommen zu haben. Denn wenn doch...

Peter atmete einmal tief durch und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich kann es nicht. Ich kann und will nicht der Verräter sein. In den letzten Monaten ist so viel passiert, ich bin kein kleiner Mitläufer mehr. Und Anerkennung jener Menschen, die Amy getötet haben, brauche ich wirklich nicht."

Harry ließ die angehaltene Luft erleichtert aus und sofort beruhigte er sich wieder. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise. „Aber ich hab... für einen Moment... ich hätte nicht zweifeln dürfen", sagte er und stand auf um Peter spontan einfach zu umarmen, eine Geste, die dieser zögernd, aber dann doch mit einem Lächeln erwiderte.

„Du bist ein toller Mensch, Peter und deine Freunde kannst du nicht schützen, wenn du dich dem Feind anschließt. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du dieses Mal die Kraft hast, nein zu sagen." Ein gewaltiger Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen und er sah Peter erleichtert an, dessen Blick nun jedoch etwas unsicher wirkte.

„Ich möchte meine Freunde schützen, aber nicht so. Zählst... du dich auch dazu?", fragte er vorsichtig, hielt aber dieses Mal dem Blick stand. Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.

„Sehr gerne sogar", sagte er und wiederholte die Umarmung, die Peter nun auch offen erwiderte.

Müde betraten Lily und James mit einem glücklichen Lächeln am nächsten Mittag das Esszimmer. James hatte sich am Morgen, nachdem sie aufgewacht waren tausend Mal dafür entschuldigt, dass er zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte und so die Hochzeitsnacht einfach verschlafen hatte. Lily hatte ihm anfangs einfach nur die kalte Schulter gezeigt, aber James hatte sehr effektive Methoden angewandt um seine Frau umzustimmen.

„Morgen", begrüßten das frisch verheiratete Paar die Anwesenden, die grüßend zurück lächelten.

„Ich hoffe ihr habt heute noch nichts vor, denn wir haben gleich einen kleinen Ausflug mit euch beiden vor", meinte Claire und sah die beiden fragend an. James sah kurz zu Lily, ehe er zu seiner Mutter sah.

„Nein, bisher nichts, die Koffer sind fertig gepackt und morgen kann es dann für zwei Tage auf Kurzreise gehen", antwortete er und nahm sich etwas von den köstlichen Speisen. Er hatte einen Bärenhunger nachdem der Katertrank seine volle Wirkung entfaltet hatte und griff dem entsprechend mit großem Appetit zu.

Eine Stunde später apparierten Liam und Claire mit James und Lily und Lilys Eltern Sam und Dave in ein kleines Dorf in Südwestengland.

„Was wollen wir hier?", wollte James wissen, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten.

„Lasst euch überraschen", schmunzelte Liam geheimnisvoll und nahm liebevoll die Hand seiner Frau. „Lasst uns erst ein Stückchen spazieren gehen, dann erzählen wir euch, was wir hier mit euch vorhaben."

Auch Sam und Dave gingen bei einander, lächelten aber nur wissend über die Ungeduld ihrer Kinder und hofften sehr, dass diese Idee auf Zustimmung traf. Aber daran hatte Dave eigentlich keinen Zweifel und nach der Hochzeit Lilys und James' war dies nun der nächste Schritt ihrer Kinder, auch wenn Dave es mit einem lachendem und einem weinenden Auge sah.

Ungeduldig sah James seinen Vater an, nahm dann aber Lilys Hand und übte sich in Geduld. Er würde nun nicht mehr aus Liam heraus bekommen und seine Eltern und Schwiegereltern hatten sich offenbar gegen sie verschworen.

Eine Weile gingen sie einfach nur schweigend und sich umschauend durch das Dorf. Immer wieder versuchten James und auch Lily den anderen den Grund für ihr Hiersein zu entlocken, aber sie schwiegen eisern und lächelten einfach nur die ganze Zeit.

„Das Dorf ist zwar wirklich schön, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum wir hier durch die Gassen laufen müssen", murrte James leise und schlang seinen Arm etwas weiter um Lilys Hüfte. „Viel lieber wäre ich jetzt mit dir allein in unserm Zimmer und würde dort weiter machen, wo wir vor dem Frühstück aufgehört haben", murmelte er ehe er stehen blieb und Lily ganz in seine Arme zog um ihre Lippen mit den seinen zu einem liebevollen Kuss zu verschließen.

Lily seufzte glücklich in den Kuss. Sie verstand James nur zu gut, ging es ihr doch nicht anders.

„Seht euch unsere zwei Turteltauben an", grinste Dave, als er einen Blick über die Schulter geworfen hatte.

Liam nickte mit einem ebenso breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Muss Liebe schön sein."

„Liam Bathasar Gryffindor-Potter, willst du mir etwas sagen?", wollte Claire wissen und löste sich von ihrem Mann um sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen vor ihn zu stellen.

„Ohoh", murmelte Liam und sah hilfesuchend zu Dave, aber dieser zog sich einfach aus der Affäre, indem er seine Frau in die Arme zog und es den frisch Vermählten gleich tat.

Doch dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und er trat auf Claire zu. „Jap, das möchte ich", sagte er leise, dass nur sie noch seine Worte hören konnte. „Dass ich sehr, sehr glücklich mit dir bin und stolz bin, eine Frau wie dich und zwei Söhne wie James und Sirius zu haben. Und, dass ich dich seit fast dreißig Jahren mehr liebe als mein eigenes Leben." Eigentlich waren dies keine Worte für diese Situation, aber er meinte sie vollkommen ernst und als Claires Augen leuchteten und ihn wieder versöhnlich ansahen, lächelte er und küsste seine Frau ebenfalls sanft. Wenn auch nicht so ausgiebig, wie James und Lily es zu tun gedachten, wie Liam grinsend und leicht kopfschüttelnd fest stellte, als sie sich wieder etwas von einander lösten.

„Gerade noch gerettet", meinte Claire und knuffte ihren Mann in die Seite, schob dann aber ihre Hand in seine und lächelte ebenfalls glücklich.

„Ihr müsst uns auch immer alles nachmachen", hörten die beiden älteren Paare nur Sekunden später die amüsierte Stimme von James. "Aber müsst ihr das unbedingt tun, wenn wir in der Nähe sind?" Natürlich freute er sich, dass seine Eltern noch glücklich waren, aber deshalb musste er ihnen noch lange nicht zusehen wie sie sich dies zeigten, auch wenn das weitaus jugendfreier war als der Kuss, den er mit Lily getauscht hatte.

„Natürlich und besonders dann, wenn du dabei bist", grinste Liam und drückte liebevoll die Hand seiner Frau. „Aber kommt, wir sind noch nicht ganz da." Gemütlich liefen sie weiter, dieses Mal waren es James und Lily, die vorgingen, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, wohin sie sollten. Aber sie wurden von hinten gelenkt, wenn sie in eine der Straßen einbiegen sollten.

Plötzlich blieb James vor einem herrschaftlichen Haus stehen. Es sah toll aus, war groß, aber nicht protzig wie es Potter Manor war. „So etwas werden wir uns auch anschaffen, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist und Harry geboren wurde", murmelte er in Lilys Ohr, nachdem er von hinten seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte.

„Es ist wirklich traumhaft", meinte auch Lily und drehte ihren Kopf etwas um James einen

Kuss zu geben. Als sich das Paar wieder löste und sie noch einmal zum Haus sehen wollten, ehe sie weiter gingen, sahen sie irritiert, dass ihre Eltern auf dem Weg zur Haustür waren.

„Kommt ihr?", fragte Sam und grinste als sie die irritierten Blicke der beiden sah.

„Wie, wohin?", fragte James und sah sich um, ehe er wieder zu seinen Eltern sah und blinzelte.

„Äh... da hinein?", fragte er zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach.

„Ihr macht doch Witze, wir sind hier einfach nur stehen geblieben weil-"

„Nicht schwatzen, mitkommen", sagte Liam, woraufhin James einen Blick mit Lily wechselte, mit den Schultern zuckte und dann der Aufforderung nach kam und den Weg, es

mochte eine Auffahrt sein, mit Lily entlang ging.

„Aber... das ist doch sicher Privatgrundstück", murmelte er etwas unbehaglich, er wollte keineswegs jemanden stören, nur weil er sein Haus schön fand.

„Oh, ganz Recht, es ist Privat", sagte Sam, die James' Worte gehört hatte und klimperte mit einem Schlüsselbund vor James' und Lilys' Nase herum.

„Es gehört nämlich euch."

James öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber er schloss ihn unverrichteter Dinge wieder. Ungläubig sah er von Sam, welche die Schlüssel nun in Lilys Hände legte zu Claire und Dave, bevor sein Blick an seinem Dad hängen blieb.

„Pat schuldet mir tausend Galeonen", grinste Liam. „Nun schließt schon auf."

James schüttelte den Kopf, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. „Wie, was, woher?", wollte er

wissen und rührte sich ebenso wie Lily an seiner Seite nicht einen Millimeter.

„Wie, naja als frisch verheiratetes Paar braucht man doch eine Unterkunft, allerdings möchten wir euch bitten noch ein Jahr, bis zum Ende des Krieges bei uns wohnen zu bleiben zur Sicherheit, auch wenn hier ebenfalls starke Schutzzauber wirken", begann Liam zu erklären, als er merkte, dass James und Lily nicht ohne Erklärung ins Haus gehen würden.

„Was, naja es ist eindeutig ein Haus und es ist unser Hochzeitsgeschenk, also von uns vieren und woher? Es gehörte einst Godric Gryffindor, seine Eltern gründeten dieses Dorf und benannten es nach ihrem Sohn - Godrics Hollow. Warum es ausgerechnet Höhle heißt, müsst ihr Godric selbst fragen, wenn ihr mal wieder in Gryffindor Castle seid. Seine Eltern schenkten es ihm damals, nachdem er Sarah vor über tausend Jahren geheiratet hatte", endete Liam schließlich und sah die beiden erneut auffordernd an.

„Nun macht schon, schließt es auf, erkundet euer neues Reicht und James vergiss nicht, man trägt die Frau über die Schwelle. Gestern Nacht war es wohl eher Lily, die dich über die Schwelle tragen musste", grinste er und trat ein Stück zur Seite um den beiden den Zugang zur Haustür zu erleichtern.

James sah noch immer mit großen und sehr ungläubigen Augen zwischen seinen und Lilys Eltern hin und her. Doch sie schienen es, ganz entgegen seiner Überzeugung, durchaus ernst zu meinen. Ihr Haus? Ihr ganz eigenes Haus? Nur für ihn und Lily? Das war absoluter und unglaublicher Wahnsinn! Mit nun leuchtenden Augen nahm er erst die Schlüssel in die Hand und schloss die Tür auf, die überraschend lautlos nach innen aufschwang. Dann trat er an Lily heran und küsste sie liebevoll. „Darf ich bitten?", fragte er, ohne auf den Seitenhieb seines Vaters einzugehen. Grinsend erwiderte Lily den Kuss, die offenbar nicht minder überrascht war von der Geste, vom wirklichen Begreifen einmal ganz abgesehen.

„Aber immer doch", sagte sie, stahl sich noch einen Kuss und lag kurz darauf in James' Armen, die sie sicher und stark hielten. Aufgeregt sah sie nun in das Innere, während James sie beinahe feierlich über die Türschwelle ihres eigenen Hauses trug. Aber das alles hier war viel zu überraschend, als dass es Lily wirklich bewusst war, was all dies bedeutete. Das würde wohl noch etwas brauchen. Neugierig und mit klopfendem Herzen sah sie sich im Eingangsbereich um, hell und freundlich. Rechts und links gingen jeweils Türen ab, schöne, Altenglische Holztüren mit ebenso alten, leicht verspielten Handgriffen. Lily liebte es jetzt schon. Ein wenig unsicher stand sie schließlich neben James und sah sich atemlos um, ehe sie ihre Eltern erblickte und nun doch Freudentränen in den Augen hatte, als sie diese in die Arme nahm.

„Das ist... so lieb von euch...", schniefte sie und war nun doch ganz überwältigt von den Emotionen.

Dave und Sam schlossen Lily liebevoll in ihre Arme. „Wichtig ist nur, dass es euch gefällt und ihr euch freut", sagte Dave und musste wie seine Tochter mit den Tränen kämpfen. Sie war nun erwachsen, etwas was ihm in diesem Moment wieder überdeutlich bewusst wurde. Aber er wusste, anders als bei Petunia und Vernon hatte nsie hier keine Tochter verloren, sondern lediglich einen Sohn dazu gewonnen, denn die beiden würden sich nicht von ihnen abkapseln, wie es ihre andere Tochter getan hatte. Lily würde ihnen erhalten bleiben und das war es, was für ihn in diesem Moment zählte, denn er freute sich, dass Lily nun auf eigenen Beinen stand und selbst eine Familie gründete und ihm sogar schon bald einen wundervollen Enkel schenken würde.

„Und nun weg mit den Tränen, erkundet euer Heim", meinte er und wischte erst Lily und dann sich selbst die Tränen weg, ehe er ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

Lily nickte und umarmte ihren Vater noch einmal, ehe sie zu Claire und Liam trat um sich auch bei ihnen zu bedanken, bevor sie sich James' Hand schnappte um jeden Raum zu erkunden.

Drei Stunden später traten James und Lily in ihren Salon, wo es sich ihre Eltern bei einer Tasse Tee bequem gemacht hatten. Das junge Ehepaar hatte das Haus vom Keller bis zum Dach erkundet, wobei sie sich in ihrem zukünftigen Schlafzimmer die meiste Zeit gewidmet hatten.

„Das Haus ist ein Traum", schwärmte Lily mit leuchtenden Augen. Sie hatten sechs Schlafzimmer zu dem jeweils ein Badezimmer gehörte, eine große, geräumige Küche, ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer in welchem sie nun saßen, ein Esszimmer und sogar ein kleines Tränkelabor im Keller.

„Wir wissen gar nicht, wie wir euch danken sollen, es ist auch alles so schön ein gerichtet und dekoriert, am liebsten würde ich sofort einziehen! Aber ihr habt Recht, wir sollten das Ende des Krieges abwarten, aber dann, dann werden wir hier sicherlich glücklich werden", meinte sie und ließ sich auf James Schoß nieder, nachdem er in einem Sessel platz genommen hatte.

„Dankt uns einfach, indem ihr glücklich werdet", sagte Claire mit einem Lächeln, welches deutlich zeigte, wie stolz sie auf ihren Sohn und ihre neu gewonnene Tochter war. Ein Stolz, der sich in den Augen aller vier Elternteile wiederspiegelte und sie liebevoll lächeln ließ.

James und Lily strahlten indes überglücklich.

„Das werden wir", sagte sie und sah James mit einem Blick an, der vor Liebe zu sprühen schien. „Das werden wir ganz bestimmt."


	115. Neues Jahr, alter Kampf

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Mit etwas Verspätung dieses Mal – Urlaubsbedingt - hier nun das nächste Kapitel, in welchem wir ein wenig springen._

_Wir hoffen, es gefällt euch und ihr beehrt uns mit euren Reviews *g*_

_Alles Liebe,_

_Cas und vojka_

_**Kapitel 114**_

**Neues Jahr, alter Kampf**

_**Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten, Mittwoch, 1978 **_

**Minister Bailey tot in seinem Haus aufgefunden **

_Wer steckt hinter der Tat? Der Unnennbare oder jemand ganz anderes? _

Bericht von Betty Braithwaite

_London/ Grimsby_. Wie uns das Ministerium vor wenigen Stunden mitteilte, wurden heute am frühen Vormittag Minister Robert Bailey und seine Frau Madlaine tot in ihrem Haus in Grimsby aufgefunden.

„Wir wurden ausgeschickt, da Minister Bailey nach seinem Weihnachtsurlaub heute Morgen nicht erschien. So sind wir zu seinem Haus appariert und fanden das Haus unversehrt vor." Erklärte Patrick O'Conner, Stellvertretender Leiter der Aurorenzentrale auf unsere Nachfrage hin.

„Auch nach mehrmaligem Klopfen wurde uns nicht geöffnet, weshalb wir uns Zutritt zu seinem Haus verschafften. Wir fanden Minister Robert Bailey, seine Frau Madlaine, sowie die Todesserin Melissa Plot tot im Wohnzimmer des Anwesens. Erste Untersuchungen ergaben, dass er noch in der Nacht zum ersten Weihnachtstag Opfer der Anhänger des Unnennbaren wurde."

Zu weiteren Auskünften war Auror O'Conner nicht bereit. Auch nicht dazu, wie es nun weiter gehen soll. Wer wird den Minister ersetzen? Was für einen Grund hatte der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, Minister Bailey zu töten? Hofft er vielleicht so selbst an die Macht zu gelangen? Oder wird Lord Liam Gryffindor-Potter diesen Posten nun übernehmen? Steckt er vielleicht selbst dahinter, weil der Minister den Platz nicht für ihn räumen wollte? Immerhin war das Dunkle Mal, das Zeichen des Unnennbaren, nicht am Himmel zu sehen, weshalb diese Frage nur gerechtfertigt ist.

Ich werde es für Sie weiter verfolgen und Sie, liebe Leserinnen und Leser, auf dem neusten Stand halten.

_Das Leben eines Ministers – seine wichtigsten Stationen, Seite 4._

_Anteilnahme aus aller Welt – Seite 5_

_**Montag, 1. Januar 1979 **_

**Frohes neues Jahr – ein Jahresrück- und Vorausblick**

_Wird das Jahr 1979 besser als es das letzte war? _

Bericht von Betty Braithwaite

Wir wünschen allen Lesern des Tagespropheten ein frohes und gesundes neues Jahr! Was wird uns das neue Jahr bringen? Was hat sich im letzten Jahr alles ereignet?

Es gab diverse Angriffe von den sogenannten Todessern und Er, dessen Name nicht genannt

werden darf, gewinnt immer mehr an Macht. Ist er überhaupt noch aufzuhalten? Hoffen wir, dass er dieses Jahr gestoppt wird, es wäre uns allen zu wünschen, wenn wieder etwas Ruhe in unsere Gemeinschaft einziehen würde.

Desweiteren haben wir dieses Jahr einen Lord zurückbekommen. Die Familie Potter, von der schon immer gemunkelt wurde, sie stamme von dem Hogwartsgründer Godric Gryffindor persönlich ab, hat durch einen Ahnentest herausgefunden, dass diese Gerüchte der Wahrheit entsprechen. Ob dies nun gut oder schlecht für die Zaubereigemeinschaft Großbritanniens ist, muss sich allerdings erst noch heraus stellen. Die alten Gesetze der Lords wurden nie geändert oder abgeschafft, da man bisher davon ausging, dass die Linie der Lords niemals mehr fortgesetzt würde. Doch nun hat eine Familie mehr Macht über unser Land als das gesamte Ministerium. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie dies nicht ausnutzen werden und die Gerüchte, die seit ein paar Tagen im Umlauf sind, sich nicht bestätigen.

Zum Ende des Jahres ereignete sich etwas äußerst Schreckliches. Unser von allen geliebte und verehrte Zaubereiminister Robert Bailey und seine Frau Madlaine wurden in der Nacht zum ersten Weihnachtstag umgebracht. Die Täter wurden bis heute nicht gefasst und sind noch immer auf freiem Fuß.

Waren es die Todesser, wie das Ministerium behauptet oder steckt doch jemand ganz anderes dahinter?

_Lesen Sie weiter auf den Seiten 2-4, was uns das Jahr 1978 gebracht hat und auf den Seiten 5-6, was sich nächstes Jahr für uns ändern wird. _

_**Freitag, 5. Januar 1979 **_

**Übergangsminister vom Zaubergamot berufen. **

_Hailey Sheerwood wird zur Ministerin auf Zeit _

Bericht von Ken Dawson

_London_. Gestern in den späten Abendstunden erreichte uns die Mitteilung des Ministeriums für Magie, dass der Ministerposten nun neu besetzt wurde. Hailey Sheerwood (61 Jahre), die schon in den letzten Tagen als heiße Kandidatin für das Amt des Übergangministers galt, wurde gestern nach zwölfstündiger Sitzung des Zaubergamots in das Amt der Ministerin für Magie berufen.

Bisher war sie Leiterin der Abteilung für Internationale Zusammenarbeit. Der Gamot begründete die Ernennung mit den Worten: „Hailey Sheerwood hat gute Beziehungen zu den Ministerien auf dem Festland. Außerdem war sie unter dem ermordeten Minister Bailey Stellvertreterin und kennt die Aufgaben, die dieses Amt mit sich bringt."

Wir wünschen der neuen Übergangsministerin viel Erfolg bei ihren neuen Aufgaben und viel Glück bei der endgültigen Ernennung für dieses Amt, die in einer Wahl am 12. Februar dieses Jahres entschieden wird.

_Stimmen zur Wahl – Seite 7_

_Portrait der neuen Ministerin – Seite 9_

_**Samstag, 13. Januar 1979 **_

**Erneuter Angriff des Unennenbaren **

_237 Tote darunter 27 Hexen und Zauberer bei einem Angriff auf Saint Andrews _

Bericht von Kendra Conelly

_Saint Andrews_. In der Nacht auf Freitag gab es einen erneuten Großangriff der Todesser (Anhänger von Sie wissen schon wem). Das kleine Dorf Saint Andrews an der Nordküste Schottlands wurde fast vollständig zerstört. Es gab 237 Todesopfer zu beklagen, 27 von ihnen waren Hexen und Zauberer, 210 von ihnen Muggel. Mutmaßungen zufolge galt dieser Angriff der alten, reinblütigen Familie MacLynn, die bei diesem Angriff vollständig ausgelöscht wurde. Sie feierten gerade ein Familienfest anlässlich des dritten Geburtstages von Marie MacLynn, dem jüngsten Spross der Famlie. Niemand aus der magischen Bevölkerung hat diesen Angriff überlebt. Das Jahrhunderte alte Manor der MacLynns wurde bis auf die Grundmauern nieder gebrannt.

Die Todesser wüteten brutal in Saint Andrews, folterten und mordeten ohne Rücksicht. Die eintreffenden Auroren konnten nichts mehr ausrichten. Sie fanden lediglich fünf Muggel, die das Inferno überlebt hatten. Sie befinden sich zur Zeit allerdings noch in Lebensgefahr und werden im St. Mungos betreut. Mindestens zwei von ihnen wurden solange mit dem unverzeihlichen Fluch _Cruciatus_ gefoltert, dass ihr Geist komplett zerstört wurde.

„Es glich einem reinen Blutbad. Die Todesser sind mit äußerster Brutalität vorgegangen. Wir können nur vermuten, was der Grund für diese Tat war", sagte uns der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale Lord Liam Gryffindor-Potter am gestrigen Mittag auf unsere Nachfrage.

Warum gerade die Familie MacLynn, die seit fast vier Jahrhunderten in diesem Dorf lebt, dem Unnennbaren zum Opfer gefallen ist, darüber gibt es viele Spekulationen. Vielleicht, weil sie öffentlich auf der Seite von Lord Gryffindor-Potter, Professor Dumbledore und dem Ministerium standen. Wir werden wohl nie erfahren, warum die Todesser erneut eine alte Familie ausgelöscht haben.

Wie sprechen den Hinterbliebenen Freunden unser Mitgefühl aus und hoffen, dass dieser Krieg und weiteres Blutvergießen bald ein Ende haben.

_Chronik der Familie MacLynn – Seite 5_

_So schützen Sie Ihre Familie am Besten – Seite 7 bis 9 _

_**Donnerstag, 18. Januar 1979 **_

**England siegt! **

_Nach dreizehn erfolglosen Spielen wurde Irland besiegt. _

Bericht von Samuel Carlyle

_London_. Endlich, endlich, nach 13 sieglosen Spielen gegen unseren Erzrivalen Irland haben wir es wieder geschafft, den „Fluch von Cork" zu besiegen. In einem spannenden Spiel im Stadion der Wimbourne Wasps hat es unsere Mannschaft 290:210 gegen Irland gewonnen und sich damit endlich über die katastrophale Schmach von 1966 hinweg gesetzt, mit der die Pleiteserie begann und seither kein Sieg gegen die Iren mehr zu holen war. Das Spiel dauerte gut vier Stunden, ehe Sucherin Faith Beaver den Schnatz fing und so das Spiel für uns entscheiden konnte. Nun hat die englische Mannschaft auch wieder eine reelle Chance bei der nächsten Weltmeisterschaft in Shanghai teilzunehmen. Drücken wir unserer Mannschaft auch weiterhin die Daumen, dass sie die nächsten Spiele gegen Spanien und Deutschland gewinnen und uns so die Teilnahme an der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft 1981 sichern.

_Ein Ausblick auf die WM 1981 – Seite 11_

_Das Ende der Pleitenserie – ausführlicher Spielbericht Seite 13_

Remus schlug die Zeitung zu. Die Meldungen der letzten Tage waren alles andere als aufbauend gewesen und ihm war, dass die Artikel zensiert wurden. Aber mit Bestimmtheit ließ sich dies nicht sagen, er war froh, dass überhaupt noch über das Geschehen berichtet wurde und fragte sich, wie lange dies noch der Fall sein würde. Lange würde Voldemort sicher keine solche Berichterstattung über sich ergehen lassen, das war viel zu riskant. Es schreckte die Leute ab und trieb sie zu kritischem Denken - etwas, dass Voldemort im Keim ersticken wollte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch das Wort _Pressefreiheit_ ein Fremdwort sein würde.

Das Abendessen war gerade beendet, doch die Stimmung war weiterhin angespannt. Seit dem Angriff auf das Dorf Saint Andrews waren die Menschen vorsichtig geworden in ihren Äußerungen gegenüber Voldemort, als hätte jeder Angst, der nächste zu sein, dessen Familie ausgelöscht wurde. An erster Stelle stand allerdings die Familie Gryffindor-Potter. Doch das war kein Grund für einen von ihnen, sich zu verstecken. Im Gegenteil, sie alle würden Voldemort die Stirn bieten.

„Ihr solltet heute Abend in den Himmel sehen", meinte Claire und sah lächelnd in die Runde.

„Heute Abend gibt es eine besondere Sternenkonstellation, die nur alle 187 Jahre auftritt. Dazu sollen heute noch ganze Schwärme von Sternschnuppen vom Himmel fallen."

„Machen wir nachher einen Spaziergang?", wollte Beccy von Remus wissen, das würde sicherlich toll sein, mit dem Mann, den sie liebte am Strand entlang zu laufen, während über ihnen die Sterne funkelten und die Sternschnuppen vom Himmel fielen.

„Sicher", meinte Remus und schenkte der Irin ein liebevolles Lächeln, ehe er ihr einen kurzen aber sanften Kuss gab.

Eine Stunde später, der Himmel war mittlerweile dunkel und die Sterne begannen am Firmament zu glitzern, wollten Beccy und Remus das Haus verlassen, doch noch bevor sie sich von den anderen verabschieden konnten, erschien Fawkes vor ihnen. Harry sah den Phoenix einen Moment an, ehe er sich in seine Animagusgestalt verwandelte und schon die Stimme von Dumbledores Begleiter in seinem Kopf hörte.

„Tom will heute Nacht ein Ritual durchführen, was seine Macht um ein Vielfaches steigern soll. Der Orden trifft sich in einer halben Stunde in Plymouth bei den Stewards, dort in der Nähe soll das Ritual stattfinden", erklärte ihm Fawkes und schlug etwas nervös mit den Fügeln.

Harry war geschockt. Das war alles andere als gut, wenn dieses Ritual gelingen würde, könnten sie ihn dann überhaupt noch besiegen? Hatte er es damals geschafft oder hatten es der Orden und die Auroren verhindern können? „Liam soll die Auroren verständigen, das Ritual soll um Mitternacht beginnen."

Harry nickte Fawkes noch einmal zu, ehe dieser in einer Stichflamme verschwand und Harry sich zurückverwandelte und die anderen nun sehr blass ansah.

„Was ist passiert? Was wollte Fawkes hier?", wollte Liam wissen. Er war nun ganz Auror, nachdem er schnell erfasst hatte, dass es nicht nur ein freundschaftlicher Besuch des Phoenix gewesen war. Harry schluckte, atmete noch einmal tief durch und erklärte dann den anderen, was ihm gerade berichtet worden war.

Erschrockene Blicke waren die Antwort, doch Liam schaltete routiniert um. „In einer halben Stunde will ich euch im Ministerium sehen und zwar alle. Ich flohe zu den O'Connors und gehe dann mit Pat schon einmal vor, um den Auroren Bescheid zu sagen und Weiteres abzusprechen. Wir starten dann von dort aus", erklärte er, sah kurz nachdrücklich zu Claire, während Beccy bereits nach jenen Freunden rief, die sich schon vom Abendessen entfernt hatten. Liam legte Claire kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Ich sehe dich gleich mit den Kindern", sagte er leise, Claire nickte nur. Es war seine Art, ihr seine Sorge und Liebe zu zeigen, wenn er angespannt war und sie ließ ihn gehen, als er sich auf den Weg zum Arbeitszimmer machte, um in den Kamin zu steigen.

Eine halbe Stunde später fanden sich alle im Versammlungsraum der Aurorenabteilung ein. James fand es sehr aufregend, dass sie nun wie selbst verständlich dabei standen, wie auch die anderen Auroren und Anweisungen von Patrick und Liam erhielten. Doch die Lage war zu ernst, um weiter darüber nach zu denken, wichtig war nun nur der bevorstehende Auftrag und das Ritual, welches sie verhindern mussten.

Hatte es dies auch schon in der ursprünglichen Vergangenheit gegeben? Dann musste Dumbledore dort einen Patronus geschickt haben... doch nun hatte er Fawkes geschickt und James fragte sich, wie dieser überhaupt davon erfahren hatte?

Plötzlich spürte James einen Ellenbogen in der Seite und sah dort Sirius stehen. „Wir warten auf dich, wir müssen zu den Stewards", raunte er ihm zu und zog seinen Freund mit zu Liam, der einen Portschlüssel in die Mitte hielt, der sie vor die Tür der Ordensmitglieder bringen würde. Die Auroren würden erst später aufbrechen um zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt zu apparieren.

„Festhalten!", sagte Liam und alle beeilten sich, dem nach zu kommen. Kurz darauf tauchten sie vor einem schönen Einfamilienhaus auf und klopften an die Tür. Als sie eintraten, sahen sie erst einmal eine Menge Menschen. Das Wohnzimmer der Familie war voll mit den Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phoenix. Liam und Patrick versuchten sich etwas durch die Anwesenden zu kämpfen um zum Oberhaupt ihrer Widerstandsgruppe zu gelangen.

„Ruhe!", erscholl die Stimme von Albus in diesem Moment und sofort verstummte das stetige Gemurmel, welches eben noch das Haus erfüllt hatte.

„Die Lage ist erst. Voldemort will hier in der Nähe im Lee-Moor ein Ritual durchführen, welches wir unter allen Umständen verhindern müssen", sagte Albus und sah ernst in die Runde der Anwesenden.

„Was für ein Ritual?", fragte jemand in der Menge.

„Es ist ein altes, schwarzes Druiden Ritual mit dem Namen _Opes firmare_. Es kann nur heute Nacht, nur mit dieser Sternenkonstellation durchgeführt werden und das auch nur in einem bestimmten Zeitfenster. Das Ergebnis wäre verheerend, wenn es gelingen würde. Denn seine Macht würde sich nahezu verdoppeln."

Ein verschrecktes Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden, aber obwohl viele von ihnen sehr deutlich Angst hatten, zeigten sie auch Entschlossenheit und Kampfeswille in ihren Mienen.

„Am Rande von Plymouth werden wir gleich Verstärkung durch die dortigen Auroren bekommen. Liam, Patrick, hier ist eine Karte des Gebietes", sagte er und reichte den beiden Chef-Auroren ein großes Stück Pergament.

„Hier wird er das Ritual durchführen. Früher war dies ein Treffpunkt von Druiden und Voldemort hofft, dass ihm dies bei der Durchführung helfen wird. Wenn er es angefangen hat, wird er geschwächt sein, weshalb er zu seinem Schutz sicherlich seine Todesser um sich herum haben wird", erklärte er den beiden leise. Patrick nickte und sah kurz zu Liam, der angespannt und überlegend auf das Pergament vor sich sah.

„Wir sollten die Truppen mischen. Immer Auroren mit Ordensleuten, Zehnergruppen denke ich", meinte der Chefauror und sah kurz zu seinem Freund, was er von seinem Plan hielt.

Wieder nickte Patrick nur und klopfte dann auf verschiedene Punkte auf der Karte. „Hier, hier und hier", meinte er und deutete auf verschiedene Punkte um das Areal herum. „Wir müssen sie einkesseln und von verschiedenen Seiten kommen. Der Weg hier rüber", er beschrieb ein kleines Gebiet etwas südlich, „ist unpassierbar, da ist nur Matsch und Treibsand. Wir müssen also außen herum gehen und sehr vorsichtig sein", erklärte er, während er die Karte nun für alle sichtbar hielt.

„Gut, nehmen wir Zehnergruppen, die sich an diesen Orten", Patrick deutete nun mit dem Zauberstab auf aufgemalte Punkte, „einfinden. Da Neumond ist, wird es stockdunkel sein und wir können nicht mit einem Lichtermeer aus Lumoszaubern da antanzen. Daher seid vorsichtig, wohin ihr tretet, Moore sind tückisch. Vor allem nachts", sagte er und blickte angespannt in die zu ihm blickenden Gesichter. „Hat jemand noch Fragen? Ansonsten Zauberstäbe bereit halten und los!"

Sein Blick wanderte zu den jungen Leuten, blieb kurz an Beccy hängen und atmete einmal tief durch. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Mädchen in dem Kampf zog, er wollte sie beschützen und sicher wissen. Aber sie war groß und er wusste, er konnte sie nicht abhalten, mit zu kämpfen.

„Sollen wir angreifen, sobald wie die Todesser sehen?", wollte einer der anwesenden Männer wissen.

Liam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Voldemort wird geschwächt sein, wenn er mit dem Ritual beginnt, wir werden also etwas warten. Legt euch nicht direkt mit ihm an. Noch können wir ihn nicht töten, fragt nicht warum, wir wissen es einfach, aber sein Ende naht, wir müssen nur noch etwas Geduld haben. Heute werden wir ihm aber erst einmal in seine Suppe spucken und ihm zeigen, dass er sich nicht alles erlauben kann", meinte Liam und sah entschlossen in die Runde, aus welcher nun Jubel erklang.

„Dann los!", sagte er und ging mit Albus und Patrick durch die Menge um das Haus zu verlassen. Kurz begegnete er dem Blick seiner Frau, lächelte sie leicht an und bat sie stumm darum auf sich zu achten, denn er wusste, sollte ihr etwas passieren, das würde er selbst nicht überleben.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten Liam und Patrick die endgültigen Gruppen zusammen gestellt. Sie kannten einfach die Stärken und Schwächen eines jeden im Kampf, immerhin waren die einen ihre Auroren und die anderen ihre Mitstreiter mit welchen sie schon so oft gekämpft hatten.

„Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt", meinte Liam und zeigte noch einmal jeder Gruppe seinen Startpunkt, ehe er sich zu seiner Gruppe begab um mit ihnen langsam das Moor zu durchqueren. Leider hatten sie feststellen müssen, dass sie nicht näher das Gebiet, in welchem das Ritual stattfinden sollte, heran apparieren konnten. Voldemort hatte versucht den Sumpf mit diversen Zaubern zu schützen, aber diese waren nun aufgehoben. Nur das Apparierschild hatten sie gelassen und noch eines für Portschlüssel hinzugefügt, damit die Todesser nicht einfach verschwinden konnten. Aber dies bedeutete nun auch, dass sie noch einen Fußmarsch von etwa einer halben Stunde vor sich hatten und ihnen die Zeit langsam knapp wurde. Kurz warf Liam einen Blick auf seine Uhr, es war gerade viertel nach elf, was bedeutete, dass sie nur noch eine dreiviertel Stunde hatten, bis das Ritual beginnen würde. Sie mussten sich etwas beeilen, wenn es nicht schon zu weit vorgeschritten sein sollte.

Der Weg war mühsam und matschig, aber sie schafften es, sich an die richtigen Standpunkte zu verteilen. Acht Gruppen mit jeweils zehn Leuten waren sie, insgesamt achtzig Kämpfer. Wenn sie Pech hatten, hatte Voldemort mehr als doppelt so viele Leute bei sich, wenn sie Glück hatten, würde es nur die Hälfte sein. Doch es war dunkel, man konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen und sie kamen nur sehr langsam und schwerfällig voran, eine Hand immer auf der Schulter des Neben- oder Vordermannes, damit sie einander nicht verloren.

Von Weitem war ein Glimmen zu sehen, offenbar brannten Fackeln in der Mitte der Versammlung. Ein Heulen wurde vom Wind verzerrt, es klang wie ein Weinen, ehe sich eine Art Wiehern darunter mischte. Irritiert horchten die Auroren auf, hatte Voldemort ein Kind bei sich? Und ein Pferd? Dumbledore hatte nur den Namen des Rituals genannt, keine genaueren Erklärungen gegeben. Aber sie mussten schnell sein, Mitternacht war beinahe erreicht.

Sirius ging in der Dunkelheit neben James. Obwohl er praktisch nichts sah, wusste er, dass sein Bruder neben ihm war, eine Tatsache, die ihn enorm beruhigte. Chris war hoffentlich noch hinter ihm und irgendwo bei ihnen war auch Lily. Harry und Ginny waren in einer anderen Gruppe und Remus, Peter und Beccy wieder in einer anderen. Gern hätte er alle seine Freunde um sich gehabt, doch dann wären sie mitunter auch zu ungeschützt gewesen, konnten so mit erfahreneren Auroren in einem Team arbeiten.

Die Todesser waren direkt vor ihnen versammelt, wie ein massiver Schutzwall standen sie im Kreis um ihren Meister herum. Sirius sah sich nervös um, Liam würde einen blauen Blitz als Zeichen schicken, damit sie zeitgleich angriffen um den Überraschungsmoment möglichst groß zu halten. Wieso kam der nicht? Jede Minute konnte das Ritual beginnen und das mussten sie verhindern! Unruhig trat er von einem Bein auf das andere, kämpfte vielleicht irgendwo schon jemand? War Liam angegriffen worden? Oder nicht durch das Moor gekommen? Die Minuten schienen ihm unendlich lang vor zu kommen, dabei vergingen gerade einmal zwei oder drei.

„Wie lange dauert das denn?", fragte er, erntete er angespanntes „Shht!", von Frank Longbottom.

„Wir hatten gesagt, wir warten, bis sie begonnen haben, damit Voldemort geschwächt wird. Es ist gleich soweit", zischte er ihm zu, Sirius nickte nervös, als er schließlich in der Ferne eine Uhr schlagen hörte. Mitternacht. Nun würde es also beginnen.

Angespannt richtete er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne zu ihren Gegnern, in die nun Bewegung kam. Er hörte eine kalte, hohe Stimme etwas sagen, verstand aber kein Wort, er sah nur, wie etwas großes Goldenes nach oben schwebte über die Köpfe Voldemorts und der Todesser. Er zog erschrocken die Luft ein, als er erkannte, was es war.

„Die können doch nicht...", sagte er empört und wurde wieder von einem „Shht!" unterbrochen.

Dort schwebte tatsächlich ein junges Einhorn und wieherte ängstlich. Am liebsten wäre er sofort nach vorne gestürmt, aber er schaffte es sich unter Kontrolle zu halten auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Er verstand einfach nicht, wie man so etwas reines und unschuldiges derart quälen konnte, denn nun sah er wie dünne, weiße Arme in die Luft gestreckt wurden. In der Hand lag ein langer Ritualdolch, zumindest vermutete er dass es einer war, da er nur die blitzende Klinge sah, die nun den Hals des edlen Geschöpfes aufschlitzte. Etwas entfernt hörte er ein fassungsloses Aufkeuchen, ehe jemand zu würgen begann. _Verdammt, können die anderen Gruppen nicht leiser sein, sie werden uns entdecken!_, dachte er, wobei er vergaß, dass er selbst es eben noch gewesen war, der den Mund nicht hatte halten können.

Nervös bemerkte er, wie Unruhe in die Todesser kam, sich ein paar aus den Reihen lösten und sich zu ihnen umdrehten.

„Wer ist da?", rief eine barsche Stimme und trat noch ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, während ihm die anderen folgten. Und dann sah er den blauen Blitz, das Startsignal und Sirius fasste seinen Zauberstab etwas fester.

„Lasst den Kampf beginnen", murmelte er, ehe er den ersten Zauber zu den Todessern schickte.


	116. Ein Plan misslingt

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Hier ist nun endlich das lang erwartete Kapitel auf den letzten, so böse bedachten Cliff. _

_Und sagt am Ende nicht, dieses Kapitelende wäre euch lieber gewesen *pfeif*_

_Und bitte lyncht uns nicht, sonst werdet ihr nie wissen, wie es weiter geht…_

_So, das war es dann von uns an dieser Stelle, *Schokolade und Nervennahrung bereit stell*_

_Alles Liebe,_

_Cas und vojka _

_**Kapitel 115**_

**Ein Plan misslingt**

Und wie der Kampf begann. Die Mitglieder des Ordens, sowie die Auroren, traten aus ihren Verstecken und schossen Zauber um Zauber auf die Todesser, die um Voldemort herum standen und diesen versuchten zu schützen. Aber die Schwarzmagier waren nur für einen kleinen Moment geschockt, ehe sie sich den Widerstandskämpfern entgegen stellten. Die Zauber flogen durch die dunkle Nacht, prallten an schnell heraufbeschworenen Schutzschilden ab oder schlugen in Bäume, dass das Holz von den Stämmen splitterte.

Nur einer ließ sich von all dem nicht in seinem Tun abhalten. Voldemort stand noch immer an der Stelle, wo er von Anfang an gestanden hatte und sammelte das Blut des Einhornfohlens in einer großen silbernen Schale. Als der dunkle Lord genug des edlen und verfluchten Blutes hatte, warf er das sich windende und ums Leben kämpfende Jungtier in den Dreck und ließ sich einen ebenso jungen Hippogreifen reichen.

Harry keuchte, als er dies sah, das konnte er nicht zu lassen, er musste zu Voldemort durchdringen! Aber er kam einfach nicht zu ihm durch, da sich immer wieder Todesser in seinen Weg stellten. Jemand musste doch den jungen Hippogreifen retten, der solch erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit Seidenschnabel hatte! Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er sah, dass er es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen würde.

„Harry ducken!", hörte der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich Remus' Stimme. Er hinterfragte diese Aufforderung nicht, sondern ließ sich einfach auf den kalten und matschigen Boden fallen. Gerade sah er noch, wie ein leuchtend grüner Strahl über ihn hinwegfegte. Verdammt, er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen! Es ging hier um Leben und Tod und eigentlich hatte er vor, hier wieder lebend heraus zu kommen.

Einen Schockzauber auf den Todesser sprechend, welcher ihn eben mit dem Todesfluch angegriffen hatte, erhob er sich wieder vom Boden und stürzte sich nun voll konzentriert in den Kampf. Versuchte nicht mehr an Voldemort und den Hippogreifen zu denken, wandte sich sogar von den beiden ab und lieber den scheinbar nicht weniger werdenden Todessern zu und setzte sie so gut er konnte außer Gefecht.

Hektisch sah Ginny sich nach Harry und ihren Freunden um. Wo waren die nur alle so plötzlich? Sie sah kein bekanntes Gesicht mehr und das bereitete ihr etwas Unbehagen. Aber sie wusste auch, sie durfte sich jetzt keine Schwäche geben, sie wusste sie war gut, hatte sie doch immerhin bei einem der besten in ihrer Zeit gelernt - bei Harry. Erneut sah sie sich um, hoffte ihn zu finden, aber da war nirgends sein schwarzer Wuschelkopf zu sehen. Stattdessen sah sie etwas anderes, was ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Gideon und Fabian, die jüngeren Brüder ihrer Mutter, ihre Onkel, wurden von der Gruppe mit welcher sie kämpften, weggetrieben. Sie standen mittlerweile Rücken an Rücken, umkreist von fünf Todessern, wovon ihr einer nur zu bekannt war - Dolohow. Er war es gewesen, der Hermine in der Mysteriumabteilung so schwer verletzt hatte. Er hatte Nevilles Zauberstab zerstört und ihm dann ins Gesicht getreten. Er war es, der für Moodys Tod verantwortlich war und noch etwas fiel ihr ein. Etwas was ihre Mutter ihr erzählt hatte, als sie nach Weihnachten nicht nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt war. Dolohow war dabei gewesen, als Gideon und Fabian umgebracht worden waren.

War dies vielleicht die Situation? Hektisch sah sie sich um, warum half den beiden niemand? Warum wurden sie immer weiter von den anderen weggetrieben? Entschlossen fasste sie ihren Zauberstab etwas fester und schickte einen Lähmfluch auf einen der Todesser, der zwischen ihr und ihren Onkeln stand. Sie musste zu ihnen, musste ihnen helfen, sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Mutter wieder trauern musste, wie sie es in ihrer Zeitlinie getan hatte. Sie würde nicht nur dafür sorgen, dass Harry ein schöneres Leben hatte, nein, sie würde auch dafür sorgen, dass es auch für ihre eigene Familie schöner wurde.

Ihr Tun sollte nicht unbemerkt bleiben und schon bald sah sie sich zwei Todessern gegenüber, die sich ihr mit erhobenen Zauberstäben zuwandten. „Ich wette, die Kleine ist noch nicht einmal aus Hogwarts raus", hörte sie den einen spotten, antwortete aber nicht. Stattdessen beschwor sie einen starken Schutzschild, wenn die beide sie nun gleichzeitig angriffen, würde sie jeden Schutz brauchen.

Und sie taten es, beinahe gleichzeitig flogen zwei Flüche auf sie zu, die sie gerade so abwehren konnte. Doch schnell hatte sie sich wieder gefasst und erwiderte die Flüche mit eigenen Angriffen, versuchte die ihrer Gegner zu blocken. _Niemand greift unbeschadet meine Familie an_, dachte sie wütend und schleuderte einen harten _Stupor_ auf einen der Männer, der mit einem etwas überrascht aussehendem Gesichtsausdruck zu Boden ging.

„Du Miststück!", zischte der zweite und holte aus, vermutlich zu einem Todesfluch oder einem Explosionszauber. Ginny reagierte innerhalb einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Noch ehe der Todesser den Zauberstab wieder nach vorn gerichtet hatte, hatte sie ihm einen hässlichen Fluch aufgehalst. Sehr spontan erinnerte sie sich daran, als Harry nach einem Quidditchspiel den Knochen seines Armes verloren hatte, dank den Heilkünsten eines gewissen Professor Lockharts.

Der Arm des Todessers wurde schlaff wie der einer Stoffpuppe und der Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand. Entsetzt starrte der Mann auf seinen Arm, der nun ohne Knochen war und nutzlos an seiner Seite herunter hing. „Was hast du gemacht?", schrie er und bückte sich nach seinem Zauberstab. Doch er war zu langsam, im nächsten Moment gefror seine Gestalt unter einem _Petrificus Totalus_ und kippte zur Seite. Daraufhin rief Ginny seinen Zauberstab mit einem _Accio_ zu sich und zerbrach ihn, ehe sie ihn in den Matsch warf.

„Verrückte Professoren sind eben manchmal auch zu etwas gut", murmelte Ginny selbstgefällig und sah nun wieder zu Gideon und Fabian, die offenbar der verbliebenen Todesser Herr geworden waren und Ginny dankbar ansahen.

„Das war spitze, danke!", rief Gideon und Ginny schenkte ihm nur ein etwas wehmütiges Lächeln. _Wenn du wüsstest, Onkel_, dachte sie etwas traurig. Würde er es je erfahren, dass sie die Tochter seiner Schwester war?

James kämpfte Seite an Seite mit seiner Frau. Es war als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan, der eine blockte den Zauber, der auf sie zuflog, während der andere selber Zauber ausschickte um den Angreifer außer Gefecht zu setzen. Und dann war es wieder anders herum. Sie sprachen nicht viel, verständigten sich mehr mit kleinen Zeichen oder Blicken und kamen so ihrem Ziel immer näher.

Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt sah er, wie Professor Dumbledore sich mit gleich drei Todessern anlegte und auch sein Dad und Pate kämpften sich ihren Weg zum Anführer des dunklen Ordens frei. Sie mussten ihn irgendwie aufhalten, es musste ihnen gelingen. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn dieses Ritual gelingen würde. Ob er es in Harrys Zeit geschafft hatte? War er deshalb erst an der Liebe einer Mutter gescheitert?

James schüttelte den Kopf und zog Lily am Arm nach unten, als ein giftgrüner Strahl auf sie zugeflogen kam, der nur knapp über ihren Köpfen hinwegrauschte. Kurz drehte er sich um und ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht. Denn der Zauber, der für ihn und Lily bestimmt gewesen war, traf einen Todesser, der sich von hinten an sie herangeschlichen hatte.

„Wir müssen hinten mehr aufpassen", flüsterte er Lily leise zu und stand wieder auf, sah sich kurz nach allen Seiten um und schaltete einen näher kommenden Todesser aus, ehe dieser sie wirklich bemerkt hatte.

„Wir müssen weiter, James", sagte Lily mit brüchiger Stimme und einem Blick, der starr auf Voldemort gerichtet war, der gerade seinen Ritualdolch an der Kehle eines Hippogreifen ansetzen wollte. Ohne nachzudenken schoss die Rothaarige einen Schockzauber auf Voldemort ab. Sie wusste nicht, was sie geritten hatte, wusste nur, dass sie froh war, dass andere sich um die Bodyguards kümmerten, die eben noch um Tom herum gestanden waren. Aber die Freude über diese Tatsache verflog augenblicklich, als sich wütende und hasserfüllte rote Augen auf sie richteten.

„Wer wagt es?", fragte er mit kalter Stimme, die sowohl Lily als auch James bis ins Mark ging. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie Voldemort wirklich sahen. Damals, als er mit seinen Todessern Holyhead angegriffen hatte, hatten sie ihn nicht gesehen, waren an einer anderen Stelle benötigt worden, aber nun, nun gab es kein Entkommen mehr. Nun mussten sie sich ihm stellen.

Er sah furchtsam aus und irgendwie... unmenschlich. Absolut grausam und Lily wurde mit einem Mal klar, wieso dieser Mann an einem Liebesfluch beinahe gestorben war - gestorben wäre, hätte es die Horkruxe nicht gegeben. Voldemort kannte keine Liebe, verachtete all jene, die liebten. Für ihn gab es nur Macht und Hass. Unergründlichen Hass.

„Jemand, der sich dir nicht beugen will", sagte James in einer Tonlage, die Lily beinahe zusammen zucken ließ. Offenbar dachte auch er an ihre Familie, an jene, die er liebte und die durch Voldemort so auseinander zerrissen wurden. Das durften sie nicht zulassen, Harry und Ginny hatten genug mit gemacht. Sie waren schon einmal durch die Hölle gegangen, es sollte kein zweites Mal geben.

„Aaahh", machte Voldemort ausschweifend, es klang fast wie ein kaltes Lachen. „Kann mir dieser... jemand... denn auch zeigen, dass er Rückgrat hat?", fragte er gedehnt und ließ kurz darauf einen leuchtend roten Fluch auf sie nieder sausen. Hastig zog Lily einen Schutzwall hoch, während James zeitgleich antwortete, Voldemort jedoch knapp verfehlte, da dieser sich hinter einer Wand aus Matsch verbarg.

Ein wilder Schlagabtausch begann zwischen James und Lily auf der einen und Voldemort auf der anderen Seite. Keiner von beiden konnte einen Vorteil für sich herausarbeiten und das, obwohl James und Lily zu zweit waren. Aber Voldemort war einfach stärker. Er schaffte es auch immer wieder, James und Lily mit seinen höhnischen Bemerkungen durcheinander zu bringen. Aber auch Voldemort schaffte es nicht wirklich, einen entscheidenden Treffer zu landen.

„Ist das alles, was ihr könnt? Und du willst ein _Lord_ sein? Als Lord darfst du aber nicht so eine lächerliche Vorstellung geben", höhnte Voldemort erneut und lachte, dass man das Gefühl hatte, die Temperatur in seiner Umgebung sank noch einmal um ein paar Grade weiter.

Wütend schickte James eine Salve von Zaubern auf seinen Gegner zu, die alle nur an einem Schutzschild abprallten. Es war zum Verzweifeln, aber aufgeben kam weder für James noch für Lily, die versuchte ihren Mann etwas zu beruhigen, in Frage.

„Lächerlich!", schrie Voldemort und der Matsch um ihn herum explodierte, nahm Lily und James die Sicht und prallte gegen ihr Schutzschild, welches sie davor bewahrte, unter den nassen Massen begraben zu werden. Doch es war wie ein Kanonenschuss gewesen, der sie beide einige Meter zurück geworfen hatte. Wie kam ein Mann nur zu so viel Kraft? Es war beinahe unheimlich.

„Wir müssen uns etwas anderes überlegen", wisperte Lily leise. So hatte es einfach keinen Sinn, so schafften sie es nie ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen oder ihn zumindest zum Rückzug zu zwingen. Besiegen konnten und durften sie ihn noch nicht, das wussten die beiden nur zu gut. James nickte mit ernster und entschlossener Miene und fragte sich wo Dumbledore, sein Dad und Pat blieben. Waren sie immer noch mit der Leibgarde dieses... dieses Monsters beschäftigt?

„Ahhhh!", schrie er auf einmal schmerzerfüllt auf, als ihn ein Fluch am Arm traf, begleitet von dem kalten und schadenfroh klingenden Lachen Voldemorts.

„Hat dein Daddy dir nicht beigebracht, dass man seine Augen in einem Duell immer auf seinem Gegner haben sollte?", wollte er wissen und James meinte, dass Belustigung in der Stimme mit schwang. Machte Voldemort das alles hier vielleicht auch noch Spaß? Sah er das alles nur als einen Witz an?

Doch ehe er sich weiter über die Gemütslage Voldemorts Gedanken machen konnte, spürte er etwas anderes: einen kriechenden und zugleich reißenden Schmerz, ausgehend von seinem Arm.

„Verflucht, was ist das?", rief er, als seine Hand sich verkrampfte und er seine Muskeln nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Es war schwarze Magie, das wusste er ohne Zweifel. Und ebenso wusste er, dass er dagegen nichts tun konnte, er kannte keinen Gegenfluch. Verzweifelt sah er Lily an, die sofort handelte und mit ihm an den Rand des grausamen Schauplatzes drängte, Hauptsache fort von Voldemort.

„Wir... wir müssen es aufhalten", murmelte sie halb panisch und versuchte ein paar Heilflüche, die ihr in den Sinn kamen. Ob sie halfen oder nicht, wusste sie nicht, aber nach ein paar Minuten biss James die Zähne zusammen und nahm den Zauberstab in die andere Hand.

„Mich kriegt man so schnell nicht klein, Liebes", sagte er mit einem recht gequälten Lächeln zu Lily und wandte sich wieder dem Kampf zu, ehe sie noch widersprechen konnte.

Wütend schickte Liam seinen Gegner mit einem Zauber in den Matsch. Er hatte in den letzten Minuten immer wieder besorgt zu seinem Sohn und seiner Schwiegertochter gesehen. Warum mussten sich die beiden auch unbedingt mit Voldemort anlegen, konnten sie das nicht Erfahreneren überlassen? Konnten sie nicht ihm den dunklen Lord überlassen? Und nun war es passiert. James war getroffen worden und es schien nicht nur ein harmloser Fluch gewesen zu sein, sonst hätte Lily nicht dafür gesorgt, dass James aus dem unmittelbaren Gefahrenbereich verschwand.

Wütend trat nun er selbst Voldemort gegenüber, der noch lachend hinter seinem Sohn her sah. „Willst du nicht aufgeben?", wollte Liam mit kalter Stimme wissen, aus welcher er jegliche Angst um seinen Sohn verbannte. Lily würde sich schon um ihren Mann kümmern, da war er sich sicher.

„,Oh, Lord Gryffindor beehrt mich mit seiner Anwesenheit. Meinst du, du kannst das besser als dein Sohn? Er kam mir im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal, etwas... schwächlich vor", meinte Voldemort und fixierte Liam mit seinen kalten roten Augen. Auch Liams blaue Augen blickten seinen Gegner kalt an. Er bedauerte es, dass er ihn nicht jetzt und hier ausschalten konnte, wie gerne würde er dem Schrecken, welches in der Zaubererwelt herrschte ein Ende bereiten, aber sie konnten es noch nicht. Noch hatte Voldemort zu viele Seelenstücke, die es noch zu finden und zu zerstören galt, erst dann konnten sie sich mit dem Monster beschäftigten, der einst ein so begabter Hogwartsschüler gewesen war.

„Mein Sohn ist alles andere als schwächlich", antwortete der Auror schließlich wütend und fragte sich für eine Sekunde, wann James Voldemort gegenüber gestanden hatte. Aber dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen - Harry. Er hatte die beiden verwechselt. Dachte, es wäre ein und dieselbe Person. Vielleicht konnten sie dies ja noch einmal zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen, aber jetzt wollte er erst Voldemort ausschalten. Eventuell konnten sie ihn ja einsperren, bis sie alle Horkruxe gefunden und zerstört hatten und die Prophezeiung früher erfüllen.

Wenn sie schon andere Todesser fest halten konnten, dann musste es doch eine Möglichkeit geben, auch Voldemort irgendwie fest zu halten, bis sie alle Seelengefäße vernichtet hatten. Da musste es doch etwas geben, was sie tun konnten, damit er nun nicht erneut in die Welt hinaus zog und einfach weitermachte bis zum Tage X!

„Also bitte, er lässt sich von seiner _Frau_ weg bringen... das ist erbärmlich", sagte Voldemort mit kalter Stimme und Liam hob den Zauberstab. Konzentrierte sich kurz, ehe er einen kräftigen _Stupor_ auf Voldemort schleuderte, direkt gefolgt von weiteren Zaubern, die Voldemort jedoch nur lachend davon wischte. „Bilde dir bloß nichts ein, _Lord_. Ich werde nicht vor dir im Schlamm kriechen und du wirst mich auch nicht töten. Niemals." Seine Stimme klang wie ein eisiger Donner, gefährlich leise und doch erschreckend gut zu verstehen.

Liam verstand einmal mehr, wieso die Leute fürchteten, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Er stand für Angst, für Tod, für Leid. Für Knechtschaft, Flucht und Folter. Er war schlichtweg grausam und Liam wusste mit einem Mal, dass es keinen Mittelweg geben würde. Voldemort würde siegen oder untergehen. Aber niemand konnte den größten dunklen Zauberer in eine Zelle sperren und ihn dort verhungern lassen. Nicht Voldemort. Doch noch wollte er der Resignation keinen Raum geben. Er versuchte, die Umstehenden zu mobilisieren und gemeinsam schickten sie eine Salve Flüche zeitgleich auf Voldemort. Dieser lachte sein irres Lachen, als hätten sie versucht, seine Fußsohlen zu kitzeln.

„Überanstrenge dich nicht, Lord. Es könnte sonst sein, dass du morgen früh nicht wieder aufwachst." Das eben noch so hämische Grinsen verzog sich zu einer Maske aus Hass und Abscheu und ein weiteres Mal explodierte die Luft um Voldemort herum in einem Schauer aus Flüchen und Schlamm.

Als sich die Schlammlawine wieder gelegt hatte, war dort, wo Voldemort gestanden hatte, nur noch Luft. Als Liam sich umsah, merkte er, dass bis auf die Todesser, die außer Gefecht gesetzt worden waren, auch keine mehr da waren.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er leise und sah sich schließlich nach den anwesenden Auroren um. „Sammelt die Gefangenen ein und bringt sie nach Askaban, die Verletzten müssen so schnell wie möglich ins St. Mungos. Pat!", rief er und sah sich nach seinem Freund um, erleichtert, dass er diesen wohlauf, wenn auch von oben bis unten mit Schlamm besudelt, auf sich zukommen sah. „Du hast das Kommando. Ich... muss James finden", sagte er und wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, wusste, sein Freund würde hier für Ordnung sorgen, während er sich um seinen Sohn kümmerte.

So schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten rannte er in die Richtung, in welche sich Lily vorhin mit James zurück gezogen hatte, aber da war niemand. Fieberhaft sah er sich nach allen Seiten um, fragte Auroren und Ordensmitglieder, ob sie Lily oder James gesehen hatten, aber überall bekam er nur ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort. Angst schlich sich in sein Herz, während er an seinen einen Sohn dachte, als er den anderen auf sich zu laufen sah.

„Komm, wir müssen ins Mungos… James…", sagte Sirius bleich und rannte schon weiter um den Rand des Apparierschutzes zu erreichen.

Liams Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. James war im Mungos? _Merlin nein_, dachte er und sah sich nach Claire um, fand sie weiter hinten mit Kingsley redend und beschied, es vorerst dabei zu belassen und Sirius zu folgen. Den anderen konnte er Bescheid sagen, wenn er wusste, was mit seinem Sohn war.

Das Mungos war überfüllt, doch als Liam, Schlammverkrustet und wütend, in die Eingangshallte trat, mit einem nicht sehr anders aussehenden Sirius neben sich, verstummten die Leute plötzlich.

„Wo ist er?", brachte Liam nur heraus, während die Angst ihm die Kehle zu schnürte. Eine Heilerin führte sie beide durch scheinbar endlose Gänge, auf der die beiden Männer dreckige Spuren hinterließen. Offenbar hatte selbst die Heilerin nicht daran gedacht, ihnen zumindest einen Säuberungszauber zu verpassen, als sie schließlich vor einem Behandlungszimmer stehen blieb.

„Hier, Sie können - Sir!", sagte sie alarmiert, als Liam sich an ihr vorbei schob und die Tür beinahe grob öffnete. Niemand stellte sich zwischen ihn und seinen Sohn, auch keine Heilerin, die ihn belehren wollte. Sirius hatte nur einen kurzen Blick für die entrüstete Frau, die es jedoch offenbar nicht wagte, gegen den aufgebrachten Lord Gryffindor-Potter etwas zu sagen, ehe er seinem Vater folgte, um nach seinem Bruder zu sehen.

Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie nun wirklich eine Familie waren und er wusste, wenn James etwas Ernsthaftes geschah, wenn er sogar... nein, er wollte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken. Sein Bruder würde ihn nicht verlassen, das durfte er einfach nicht!

Lily saß bei ihm und als sie die beiden eintreten sah, begann sie verzweifelt zu weinen. „Ein... ein Fluch... nicht aufzuhalten", schluchzte sie und sah wieder zu ihrem Mann, dessen Gesicht blass in den Laken lag.

„Dad... Tatze...", krächzte James schwach, sofort waren Liam und Sirius an seinem Bett. Während Sirius' Blick Angst und Sorge zeigte, war Liams Gesichte eine reine Maske, unter der sich jedoch die pure Verzweiflung und Angst verbarg.

Harry fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm los war, hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass kein Fluch ihn wirklich getroffen hatte, was war das also? Er verdrängte das Gefühl und sah sich lieber nach seinen Freunden und seiner Familie um. War froh, als er Ginny auf sich zukommen sah, die, wenn er das unter all dem Schlamm richtig sah, auch nicht wirklich verletzt schien. Sah Remus ein paar Meter weiter entfernt, der von Beccy gestützt wurde und offenbar nicht richtig laufen konnte. Machte auch Peter und Chris ausfindig, die dabei halfen, die Verletzten für den Abtransport ins St. Mungos vorzubereiten. Auch Claire, Leyah, Patrick und Dumbledore sah er, aber wo waren Sirius, Liam und seine Eltern?

Das seltsame Gefühl in seinem Inneren verstärkte sich. Ein eisiger Klumpen bildete sich in seinem Magen. War einem von ihnen etwas passiert? Warum hatte ihnen niemand Bescheid gesagt?

„Gin, hast du meine Eltern, Sirius oder Grandpa gesehen?", wollte er von seiner Freundin wissen und sah sie ängstlich an.

„Sirius und Liam hab ich vor zwei Minuten zum Rand des Apparierschutzes laufen sehen", meinte sie und sah Harry erst fragend und dann entsetzt an. „Harry, du... du flackerst", flüsterte sie panisch und blickte ihren Freund mit großen Augen an.

„Wie? Ich-", setzte Harry an und sah an sich hinunter. Zu seinem Entsetzen musste er fest stellen, dass er die Erde durch seine Füße hindurch sehen konnte, mal mehr, mal weniger stark. „Nein... Merlin, nein", entfuhr es ihm erschrocken, hilflos sah er Ginny an. Wenn er flackerte, konnte das nur eines bedeuten: einer seiner Eltern kämpfte um sein Leben.

„James", hauchte Lily und hielt die Hand ihres Mannes, die ganz verkrampft war vom Gift es Fluches. Nach und nach breitete er sich aus, lähmte sämtliche Muskeln des Körpers bis in die letzte Zelle. Der Atem ging flach, die Lungen versteiften und die Atemmuskeln verkrampften zusehends. Und niemand konnte etwas tun.

Verzweifelt und in Todesangst suchte James die Augen Lilys, versuchte ihren Namen zu sagen, brachte jedoch keinen Ton mehr über die Lippen. Nein, er wollte nicht sterben, nicht so! Wollte seinen Körper wieder spüren, sich bewegen. Lily sagen, dass er sie liebte, ein letztes Mal. Panik überkam ihn, als er glaubte, zu ersticken, Luft, er brauchte Luft! Lily weinte, flehte ihn an, zu kämpfen, aber es gab nichts was, er tun konnte, er war so entsetzlich kraftlos. Wehrlos.

_Vergib mir_, dachte er bitter und wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte auch er geweint, spürte nicht, wie ein paar Tränen über seine Schläfen in seine Haare liefen. _Vergib mir, dass ich dich verlassen muss. Ich liebe dich über alles. Vergiss mich nicht._ Ein letztes Mal senkte sich sein Oberkörper, als ein verzweifelter Schrei den Raum erfüllte und Sirius weinend und zitternd an der Seite seines Freundes zu Boden sank.

Voller Angst stolperte Harry vorwärts. Wenn James oder Lily im Sterben lag, dann... dann war alles umsonst. Dann würde es ihn niemals geben, dann hatte er alle hier in Gefahr gebracht. Es war seine Schuld... das eisige Gefühl wurde stärker und als er einen Blick auf seine Hand warf, konnte er durch sie hindurch sehen. „Nein...", flüsterte er immer wieder, war wie in einem Schock und konnte doch nichts tun.

Seine Augen suchten die Ginnys. Als wäre es gestern gewesen, erinnerte er sich an den Moment, als sie bei der großen Endschlacht gegen ihn gelaufen war. Gerade, als er bereit gewesen war, zu sterben. Für sie zu sterben, so, wie Lily einst für ihn, Harry, gestorben war. War nun alles vorbei? Hatten sie alle verloren?

Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal seltsam schwach, wankte, merkte kaum, dass Ginny ihn stützte.

„Ich... Gin, ich... liebe dich...", brachte er heraus, krallte sich in ihre schlammbeschmierte Robe als suche er irgendwie Halt in einer Zeit, die nicht die seine war.

„Harry... Harry bitte, ich..." Doch sie sollte nicht mehr dazu kommen, ihm antworten zu können, als ihr Freund vor ihren Augen verschwand und sie allein in einer fremden Zeit zurück ließ.


	117. Kämpfe, James, kämpfe!

(Ginny) *Betritt etwas zögernd und sehr besorgt die Bühne* Ähm, hallo? *sieht fragend in das Publikum* Hat einer von euch Harry gesehen? *sieht sich verzweifelt um*

(Patrick) *Schüttelt sich etwas und sieht sich hektisch um* Wie bin ich hier her gekommen? Eben war es noch Nacht und ich im Moor und gerade dabei Gideon und Fabian Anweisungen zu geben und nun... wo bin ich hier? *sieht sich noch einmal um und entdeckt Ginny* Oh, du bist auch hier? Was ist los, du siehst nicht glücklich aus, bist du verletzt? Soll ich einen Heiler für dich holen?

(Ginny) Patrick! Hast... hast du Harry gesehen? *sieht Patrick hoffnungsvoll an* er ist... er ist weg... einfach so *verzweifelt die Hände ringt*

(Patrick) *Sieht Ginny verständnislos an* Wie weg? Ich hab ihn doch gerade noch gesehen und da war er bis auf ein paar harmlose Kratzer unverletzt. Vielleicht ist er disappariert und sieht nach James, den hat es erwischt. *wird leiser aus Sorgen um sein Patenkind*

(Ginny) *sieht Patrick erschrocken an* Wie, James? James ist verletzt? Oh Merlin... Harry ist... nein, er ist nicht disappariert, er ist geflackert... und wenn James... *blass wird*

(Patrick) Was? Mädchen sprich! *Nimmt Ginny an den Schultern und sieht sie eindringlich an*

(Ginny) Ich... ich weiß doch auch nicht, aber Harry flackerte und war dann weg und wenn James verletzt ist, dann heißt das... oh nein... *verbirgt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen* Können die Autorinnen denn nichts machen? *verzweifelt murmelt*

(Patrick) *sieht Ginny verständnislos an, ehe auch er blass wird* Du meinst doch nicht, dass James t... *kann es einfach nicht aussprechen*

(Ginny) *schüttelt hektisch den Kopf* Das darf nicht sein! Die… die müssen da doch etwas gegen tun! Das können die doch nicht machen! *fängt an zu weinen, ehe sie Patrick wieder ansieht* Kommst du mit zu den Autorinnen? Wenn die das nicht ändern, schreibe ich das eigenhändig um, ich lasse mir Harry nicht weg nehmen!

(Patrick) *Nickt energisch* Natürlich, komm *Legt einen Arm um die Schultern der jungen Frau und will gerade die Bühne verlassen als ein großer Karton vor ihnen auftaucht*

(Autorinnen) Verteilt die, dann wisst ihr, was wir gemacht haben *ein zweifaches, fast bösartiges Lachen erschallt über die Bühne* Denkt immer daran: es herrscht Krieg und Opfer müssen gemacht werden.

(Ginny) *sieht entsetzt auf den Karton, reißt ihn auf und nimmt das Kapitel heraus, fängt sofort an zu lesen* Die können doch nicht... *murmelt*

(Zuschauer) Hey, nicht ihr sollt sie lesen sondern wir! Wir fiebern doch auch mit und wollen, dass die beiden überleben, also rückt endlich das Kapitel heraus! *Mit faulen Tomaten droht, die er für die Autorinnen dabei gehabt hatte*

(Ginny) Ist ja gut! *murrt* *schnappt sich einen Stapel aus dem Karton und beginnt, die Kapitel zu verteilen*

(Zuschauer) Gut so. *Reißt Ginny das Kapitel fast aus der Hand und schlägt es schnell auf.* Die können doch nicht...

(Patrick) *Zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, als ein Zettel in seiner Hand erscheint* Die haben doch echt einen Knall, als würde mir jemand zuhören, wenn ich das jetzt hier verlese, vor allem nachdem, was sie meinem Patensohn angetan haben, werde ich das sicherlich nicht tun. Bedanken sich für die Kommentare, pah, wen interessiert das bitte.

(Ginny) *Strahlt ins Publikum* Wie lieb von euch! Vielleicht habt ihr Harry und James ja wirklich geholfen! *weiter Kapitel verteilt*

(Patrick) Hoffen wir es. Ginny, behalte eines über, dann können wir das gleich lesen und wissen, was hier gespielt wird.

(Ginny) *nickt und verteilt alle bis auf ein letztes Exemplar* Hier, komm, die sind jetzt eh alle beschäftigt mit lesen! *Patrick von der Bühne schleift*

_**Kapitel 116**_

**Kämpfe, James, kämpfe!**

„Haaaaaaaaaaarry!", schrie Ginny als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihr Freund wirklich gerade einfach so aus ihren Armen verschwunden war. Das konnte er doch nicht machen! Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach so alleine zurück lassen! Sie hatten sich doch geschworen gemeinsam in dieser Zeit für ihre, für eine friedvolle Zukunft zu kämpfen und nun? Nun war er einfach weg, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.

Als würde es ihn nie geben... Erst da wurde ihr wirklich bewusst was das bedeutete. James, Lily... sie mussten tot sein, einer von ihnen, was bedeutete, dass Harry wirklich nie geboren werden würde. Dass Voldemort nie vernichtet werden würde, dass er einfach so weiter machen konnte. Die Gemeinschaft der dreizehn, die sich zusammen geschlossen hatten um Voldemort ein für alle Mal von dieser Welt zu eliminieren, war nicht mehr. Sie war mit James oder Lily gestorben, war mit Harry verschwunden. Sie waren nun nur noch 11 Zurückgebliebene mit dem Traum von einer besseren Zukunft, die es so wohl nie geben würde.

Fassungslos sah Lily James an. Das konnte nicht sein, er konnte sie nicht verlassen haben. Sie merkte kaum, wie ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen, wie sie von einer Schwester vom Bett ihres Mannes weggezogen wurde. Sie sah nur unablässig auf James' geschlossene Augen und hoffte, betete, dass dort wieder Leben einkehren würde, aber das Braun seiner Augen war und blieb stumpf.

„Nein", wisperte sie und konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten, als die Tatsache, dass sie nun, kaum ein Monat nach ihrer Hochzeit, schon Witwe war. Sie war doch gerade erst achtzehn. Sie wollte mit James ihr Leben verbringen, wollte mit ihm Kinder haben und nun hatte er sie einfach verlassen.

Bei Merlin, Harry, was war nun mit Harry? Sie griff sich an ihren Bauch, auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass sie noch nicht schwanger war, dass sie Harry nie in ihrem Bauch getragen hatte und doch fühlte sich auch dessen Verlust nur zu schmerzhaft. Sie wusste einfach, dass auch er mit James zusammen gegangen war, dass er gar nicht mehr da sein konnte, da sie nun keine Chance mehr hatten ihn zu zeugen, da diese Möglichkeit mit dem Tod des Mannes, den sie so sehr liebte, gestorben war.

„Warum?", wisperte sie leise, sah zu Liam, der immer noch mit versteinerter Miene keine zwei Meter von James' Bett entfernt stand und seinen Sohn ansah. Lily registrierte nur am Rande, dass vier Heiler darum standen und scheinbar noch um das Leben von James kämpften, dass diese Männer und Frauen, die vorhin noch gesagt hatten, dass es für diesen Fluch kein Heilmittel gab, um das Leben des Menschen kämpfte, den sie mehr liebte als ihr Leben.

„Bitte James, kämpfe, gib nicht auf! Kämpfe für mich für unseren Sohn, wir brauchen dich doch", wisperte sie, wischte sich energisch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Wenn die Heiler nicht auf gaben, würde sie es auch nicht tun.

Sirius spürte, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach. Langsam und schmerzvoll. Qualvoll. Und doch erlosch das kleine Licht, die Freundschaft, das Band, welches ihn und James verband, nicht ganz. Vielleicht, weil er nicht los lassen wollte, James nicht gehen lassen wollte. Wenn James starb, dann starb auch er, das war für ihn gewiss. Wenn vielleicht auch nicht äußerlich, so zumindest innerlich. Er wäre eine Hülle, einem Inferi gleich, kalt und leblos. Doch noch kämpften die Heiler um sein Leben, noch wollte Sirius nicht akzeptieren, was hier passierte. Was es bedeutete. Was für Folgen und Konsequenzen es nach sich ziehen würde. Nein. Er und James waren eine Einheit, eine untrennbare Einheit. Da gab es keine andere Option - schon gar nicht, dass einer von ihnen starb und den anderen zurück ließ.

Zitternd stand er am Rand und beobachtete mit starrem Blick und um Fassung ringend das Geschehen. Hörte nicht die Rufe der Heiler, sah nur die Blitze ihrer Zauber, das Zucken des leblosen Körpers. „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut! Missetat begangen! Ich schwöre feierlich…", flüsterte er verzweifelt, krallte sich in eine Stuhllehne. Es durfte nicht geschehen, niemand durfte sie trennen - nicht so. Nicht jetzt.

Und dann hatte Sirius das Gefühl, als würde er einen leichten Schlag bekommen. Verwundert sah er auf, merkte gar nicht, dass er den Blick gesenkt hatte und erkannte, dass sich James Brustkorb hob und senkte. Er traute sich kaum zu blinzeln, sah immer wieder auf den Oberkörper seines Bruders und dessen schwachen Bewegungen. Spürte wie das Licht, das Band der Freundschaft zu James, wieder stärker wurde.

„Krone", flüsterte er und wäre am liebsten zum Bett seines Freundes, seines Bruders, gelaufen, aber noch standen die Heiler um es herum, sprachen weiterhin Zauber um Zauber und er sah deutlich, dass sie den Kampf um James Leben noch nicht vollständig gewonnen hatten.

Verzweifelt und außer sich vor Angst stand Ginny auf dem Schlachtfeld und kam sich hilfloser und verlorener als je zuvor vor. Harry war fort und was das bedeutete, wollte sie sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, auch wenn die Konsequenzen klar waren. Wo er sie eben noch aus ängstlichen, liebenden Augen angesehen hatte, war nun nichts, nur die kalte Januarluft, in die sie ihren Atem blies.

„Komm zurück", flüsterte sie Tränenerstickt und wusste absolut nicht, was sie tun sollte. Er konnte doch nicht einfach so weg sein! Es konnte doch nicht einfach alles so zerplatzt sein... einfach so... ohne Vorwarnung! Das durfte einfach nicht sein! „_Harry_... komm zurück... KOMM ZURÜCK!", rief sie in all ihrer Verzweiflung, merkte nicht, wie sie auf die Knie sank und die Angst sie wie eine Welle mit sich zu reißen drohte. „Harry... komm... _zurück_...", wimmerte sie, schluchzte auf und bemerkte erst beim zweiten Mal das Flackern neben sich.

Irritiert sah sie auf und erkannte eine menschliche Gestalt, wenn auch nur schwach flackernd, direkt vor sich.

„_Harry_!", rief sie und sprang wieder auf, die Hose schwer vom Schlamm. In der Sekunde trat Claire zu ihnen und sah entsetzt zu dem Geschehen, doch Ginny brachte kein Wort der Erklärung hervor, starrte nur auf Harrys Silhouette und bangte, er würde nicht wieder erneut verschwinden. Er würde bei ihr bleiben, zu ihr zurückkehren und damit auch James... _James und Lily_!

Ginny wurde blass, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es wirklich seine Eltern waren war, die hier mit ihrem Leben kämpften und nicht Harry. Dass es von ihrem Überleben abhing, ob sie hier heil heraus kamen oder ob alles vorbei sein sollte.

Liam starrte seinen Sohn mit ausdrucksloser Miene an. Aber sein Innerstes war in tiefster Aufruhr. Nur das jahrelange Training als Auror ließ ihn in diesem Moment auf den Beinen bleiben. Er hoffte, er bangte. James durfte einfach nicht wieder gehen, jetzt, wo die Heiler es geschafft hatten, dass das Herz wieder schlug, die Atmung wieder eingesetzt hatte, wenn auch schwach, aber es war beides da.

Er sah kurz zu Lily und Sirius, auch sie hofften und bangten wie er selbst. _Bitte James, du musst kämpfen. Du bist stark. Wir brauchen dich doch alle_, dachte er verzweifelt und trat zu seinem zweiten Sohn und seiner Schwiegertochter, legte jedem von ihnen eine Hand auf die Schulter und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf seinen mit dem Tod kämpfenden Sohn, während er stumm um Hilfe bat. Er musste es einfach schaffen. Wie sollte er Claire das sonst erklären?

Er war doch verantwortlich für ihn... er hatte ihn nicht retten können, dabei war er noch so verdammt jung... er hätte sie gleich dort weg holen sollen, noch ehe sie ernsthaft mit Voldemort an einander geraten waren. Aber er hatte es nicht tun können und nun lag James in diesem verdammten Bett an der Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod. Schmerzhaft erinnerte er sich daran, wie er selbst einst hier im Mungos gelegen hatte und Patrick beinahe allein gelassen hatte. Nun konnte er nur hilflos bei seinem Sohn stehen und Liam hasste nichts mehr als Hilflosigkeit.

„Er wird es schaffen", sagte er leise, die Stimme brüchig, die Atmung angespannt. Doch er hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas sagen zu müssen zu Sirius und Lily, die in seinen Augen noch immer die Kinder waren, die nicht in einen Kampf gehörten - schon gar nicht in diesen hier. Aber nun konnten sie nichts ändern, nur warten. Warten, dass James wieder atmete, sein Herz wieder kräftiger schlug und sein Körper sich gegen den Fluch wehrte, ihn bekämpfen konnte. Was, wenn James gelähmt bleiben würde? Nur atmen konnte, sonst nichts? Nein, so durfte er nicht denken... James würde gesund werden, er würde es schaffen, bei Merlin!

„Er stabilisiert sich langsam", hörte er die Stimme eines Heilers mit schütterem Haar, der nun von James' Bett zurück trat. „Wenn der Morgen graut, hat er das Gröbste überstanden, das werden die härtesten Stunden", sagte er, sprach noch ein paar Überwachungs- und Stabilisierungszauber und entfernte sich schließlich mit seinen Kollegen, die alle sichtlich erschöpft waren.

Unendliche Erleichterung durchflutete die drei Anwesenden. Lily begann wieder zu weinen, nun jedoch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Sirius blinzelte ebenfalls ein paar Tränen fort und Liam merkte, wie der Eisblock in seinem Inneren langsam schmolz und Wärme ihn wieder ganz langsam erfüllte.

Claire sah ängstlich zwischen Harry und Ginny hin und her. „Was...?", fragte sie fast schon panisch. Ahnte, was der Zustand von Harry bedeuten könnte, hatte sie doch in den letzten Wochen mehrfach mit Liam darüber gesprochen. Aber sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben, es konnte einfach nicht sein, es musste einen anderen Grund geben.

„Es... tut mir leid", wisperte Harry und sah seine Großmutter traurig an. „Dad oder Mum... sie... einer von ihnen muss...", er brach ab, konnte seiner Großmutter nicht sagen, dass entweder ihr Sohn oder ihre Schwiegertochter im Sterben lagen, das ging einfach nicht. Aber als er sah, wie weiß Claire im Gesicht wurde, wusste er, dass sie ihn auch so verstanden hatte, dass er das nicht weiter ausführen musste.

„Du... wirst wieder kräftiger", meinte Ginny auf einmal und hoffte, dass dieser Zustand so blieb, konnte das doch nur bedeuten, dass es James oder Lily besser ging, dass sie langsam wieder zu Kräften kamen. Sie hoffte es, sie betete dafür. Es konnte, durfte so einfach nicht alles enden, wofür sie seit über einem Jahr in dieser Zeit kämpften. Aber nun, wo die Zeichen in dieser düsteren Nacht sich erneut geändert hatten, schöpfte Ginny wieder Mut und Kraft, die sie noch vor wenigen Minuten, als Harry sich so einfach aufgelöst hatte, verloren geglaubt hatte.

Claire war auf der Suche nach ihrem Mann und ihren Söhnen, konnte sie jedoch nirgends auffinden. Zu ihrer Erleichterung sah sie Patrick und steuerte direkt auf ihn zu, wurde dann aber langsamer, als sie sein blasses Gesicht erkannte. Was war nur passiert?

„Pat, wo… wo ist meine Familie?", fragte sie leise und spürte, wie sie begann zu zittern und tausend Gedanken sich in ihrem Kopf zu einem Wirbelsturm verdichteten.

Patrick schluckte nur, doch es hatte keinen Sinn, um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Zögernd trat er auf Claire zu und sah sie mit blassem Gesicht an.

„Sie… sie sind im St. Mungos", erklärte er und konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig vor springen, um seine Freundin aufzufangen, als dieser die Beine ihren Dienst versagten.

Hilflos klammerte Claire sich an Patrick, sah ihn beinahe flehend an. „Bring mich zu ihnen", bat sie leise, dass er sie kaum verstand. Doch ihre Augen sprachen Bände und Patrick wusste, er durfte sie jetzt nicht allein lassen.

„Ich muss das hier zu Ende bringen, Claire, aber... Leyah wird dich hin bringen", sagte er mit einem bittenden Blick zu seiner Frau, die gerade besorgt zu ihnen trat. Als sie den Mund öffnen wollte, schüttelte Patrick den Kopf. „Mungos", sagte er nur knapp und Leyah verstand. Verscheuchte ihren eigenen Schrecken - war Liam erneut etwas passiert? Oder einem der Kinder? Behutsam löste sie Claire aus der Umarmung und erlaubte, dass diese sich nun an sie klammerte.

„Na komm", sagte sie sanft und ging mit ihrer Freundin an den Rand, um von dort aus zu disapparieren.

Schnell waren die beiden Frauen im Krankenhaus und traten dort an den Empfang. Anders als bei der Ankunft von Sirius und James war das Foyer nun wie leer gefegt.

„Entschuldigen Sie? Wo finden wir Liam Gryffindor Potter?", wollte Leyah freundlich aber auch mit deutlicher Sorge in der Stimme wissen. Einen Moment musterte die Empfangshexe Claire und Leyah, ehe sie in ihren Unterlagen nachsah.

„Tut mir leid, der einzige Patient mit dem Namen Gryffindor-Potter ist ein gewisser James", meinte sie und sah wieder auf. Gerade noch konnte sie sehen, wie auch das restliche bisschen Farbe, aus dem Gesicht von Lady Gryffindor-Potter verschwand und sie gefährlich zu schwanken begann, sich nur mit Hilfe ihrer Freundin auf den Beinen halten konnte.

„Wo… wo ist mein Sohn?", fragte Claire leise und mit zitternder Stimme. Sie konnte jetzt nicht stark sein, wie sie es sonst war. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte ihr jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, als sie die Gewissheit hatte, dass James wirklich um ein Haar gestorben war.

Die Hexe schluckte sichtbar nervös. „Er... er ist auf der Überwachungsstation, Ma'am. Sein Zustand ist-"

„Wo ist diese dämliche Station? WO?", rief Claire in Panik, es war ihr egal, dass man sie ansah wie eine Geistesgestörte.

„Im Erdgeschoss, gleich die Tür da vorn links, Zimmer dreiunddreißig", erklärte die Dame und Claire wartete keine Sekunde. Woher die plötzliche Kraft kam, wusste sie nicht, hatte sie doch eben noch so kraftlos an Leyahs Seite gehangen. Doch nun hielt sie mit ausladenden Schritten auf besagte Tür zu und öffnete sie, scannte im Vorbeigehen die Zimmernummern und stand dann mit rasendem Herzen vor Zimmer Nummer dreiunddreißig. Hastig öffnete sie die Tür und erstarrte bei dem Anblick des blassen James' auf dem Bett und Lily, Sirius und Liam um ihn herum.

Liam sah auf, wollte wem auch immer schon anfahren, immerhin war James gerade friedlich eingeschlafen, aber als er seine Frau erkannte trat er schnell auf sie zu. „Claire, Liebes. Es geht ihm gut, er wird wieder auf die Beine kommen. Es war gar nicht so schlimm", sagte er leise. Er verschwieg ihr bewusst, dass er eigentlich schon so gut wie tot gewesen war, dass sie ihn hatten wiederbeleben müssen und auch, dass es noch immer kritisch um ihn stand und die Heiler nicht sagen konnte ob er es schaffte. Es hing alleine von James Lebenswillen und dieser Nacht ab.

Claires Augen wurden bei Liams Worten zu schmalen Schlitzen und nur, weil James seine Ruhe brauchte, drosselte sie die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme, was ihre eigentliche Stimmung nur verdeutlichte.

„Liam Balthasar Gryffindor-Potter, wie kannst du es wagen mich anzulügen, wenn es den Zustand meines Sohnes betrifft?", wollte sie wissen und drückte ihren Mann aus dem Zimmer heraus, denn Lily und Sirius mussten das nicht mitbekommen.

Nur am Rande nahm Claire wahr, dass ihre Freundin in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes trat, denn ihr Blick war allein auf ihren Mann gerichtet. „Ich weiß genau, dass James... das James fast...", sie schluckte kurz, als das Zittern ihrer Stimme wieder einsetzte, „…gestorben wäre", flüsterte sie zum Schluss, als würde es James' Zustand verschlimmern, wenn man diese Tatsache laut aussprach.

Sie sank in Liams Arme und weinte an seiner Schulter und dieser ließ sie weinen, legte seine starken Arme um seine zitternde Frau und gab ihr den Halt, den sie brauchte. „Bis zum Morgengrauen muss er durch halten, dann ist er über den Berg", sagte er leise in Claires Haar und drückte sie etwas an sich, fühlte sich selbst erschreckend haltlos.

„Er... er darf doch nicht...", flüsterte sie stockend und war dankbar, dass Liam da war und sie hielt; vergessen war sein Versuch, sie zu schützen und nicht in Sorge zu versetzen und ihr dabei das Wichtigste vor zu enthalten.

Liam schüttelte den Kopf. „Er _wird_ nicht sterben, Claire. Unser Sohn wird _leben_, hörst du?", sagte er eindringlich und sah sie nun an, als brauchte er selbst die Bestätigung von ihr, dass es wirklich so sein würde. Nein, er wollte, konnte, durfte James nicht verlieren. Der Gedanke war zu grausam um überhaupt ausformuliert zu werden und doch schien sich sein ganzes Inneres in einem grausam tauben Schwebezustand zu befinden. Aber mit Taubheit konnte er umgehen - besser als mit den wahren Gefühlen und Ängsten, denen er sich sonst würde stellen müssen.

„Versprich es mir", bat Claire unter Tränen und klammerte sich an sein am Arm zerrissenes Hemd, sah ihn mit flehendem und unendlich schmerzvollem Blick an.

Liam schluckte schwer, schloss einen Moment die Augen und strich Claire über den Rücken. „Er wird es schaffen. Versprochen", hörte er sich leise sagen und betete zu Merlin, dass dies kein leeres Versprechen war.

**Montag, 29. Januar 1979 **

**Lord Gryffindor-Potter und seine Frau bangen um das Leben ihres Sohnes**

_Wird James Gryffindor Potter seine Frau nach gerade einmal einen Monat ehe zur Witwe machen?_

Ein Bericht von Betty Braithwaite

_London_. Wie wir aus zuverlässigen Quellen erfahren haben, wurde gestern bei einem Einsatz gegen den Unnennbaren der Sohn von Lord Liam Gryffindor Potter lebensgefährlich

verletzt. Wir wissen nicht, was der Sohn des Aurorenchefs bei diesem Einsatz genau vor hatte, noch was genau er für einen Fluch abbekommen hat, da das St. Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen jegliche Stellungnahme verweigert und unsere Quelle darüber keine Angabe machen konnte. Sicher ist nur, dass der junge Mann, welcher im letzten Sommer erst seinen Abschluss an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei absolviert hat und am Christmas Eve des letzten Jahres heiratete, bereits kurzfristig jegliche Lebensfunktionen eingestellt hatte und nur mit Mühe widerbelebt werden konnte. Ob er es schaffen wird, ist weiter ungewiss. Wir wünschen der Familie für die sicherlich schwere Zeit alles Gute und schicken James Gryffindor-Potter auf diesem Wege die besten Genesungswünsche.

_Familie Gryffindor-Potter und ihre Rolle im Krieg – Seite 7 bis 11_

Als der Morgen graute, saßen vier völlig erschöpfte Mitglieder der Familie Gryffindor-Potter um das Bett eines blassen jungen Mannes, der nun in wieder regelmäßigen Zügen atmete und dabei recht entspannt wirkte. Die Sonne stieg über den Horizont und kündigte einen neuen Wintermorgen an und in einem Krankenzimmer Nummer dreiunddreißig fielen sich die Angehörigen von James Potter erleichtert in die Arme.

Doch bald darauf saß Lily schon wieder bei ihm und hielt seine Hand, wie sie es die ganze Nacht über getan hatte. Und als sie diese zaghaft drückte, wurden ihre Augen groß, als sie einen sanften Gegendruck verspürte.

Aufgeregt sah sie die anderen an und Sirius lief sofort aus dem Zimmer ins Nebenzimmer, um Remus und Beccy bescheid zu geben; Remus hatte ebenfalls behandelt werden müssen und Beccy war immer wieder zwischen den Zimmer hin und her gependelt. Auch Harry und Ginny saßen hier, doch als Sirius förmlich ins Zimmer flog, sprangen sie auf und folgten ihm so schnell sie konnten.

James' Augen bewegten sie etwas unruhig und Lily beobachtete ihn aufgeregt. Und dann, nach einem kurzen Zucken der Lider, öffnete er die Augen blinzelnd. Lily sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an und James schaffte sogar ein kleines Lächeln.

„Hey", sagte er leise und versuchte, den Arm zu heben, gab diesen Versuch jedoch schnell wieder auf. „Nicht... nicht weinen, meine Schöne. Ich bin ja da", flüsterte er und schloss für einen kurzen Moment wieder die Augen.

Lily nickte und versuchte, die Tränen zurück zu halten. „Geh nie mehr weg, James, bitte", wisperte sie erstickt und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, ehe sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht allein war. Erleichtert lächelte sie Claire, Liam und Sirius an und wusste, dass alles gut werden würde. James würde es schaffen und die gewaltige Leere in ihrem Inneren füllte sich erneut mit Liebe zu dem Mann, den sie vor gerade einmal vier Wochen geheiratet hatte und für den sie mehr empfand, als Worte es je ausdrücken konnten.

Gemütlich saßen Lily und ihre Eltern, Beccy und deren Eltern sowie James und seine Eltern wie der Rest ihrer Freunde im gemütlichen Esszimmer von Potter Manor bei einem Brunch. James war nach drei langen Wochen nun vor einer halben Stunde aus dem St. Mungos entlassen worden und sie wollten dies in gemütlicher Runde feiern.

Der Salon war von den Hauselfen liebevoll gedeckt und in der Mitte stand eine große Tafel mit allerlei Speisen, die eine halbe Armee gesättigt hätten. So konnte man nachbelieben darum herum gehen und sich etwas auswählen, während die Hauselfen beständig nach füllten, sobald etwas auch nur zur Hälfte geleert war.

Sam und Dave waren froh, einmal wieder zumindest ein kleiner Teil der Gemeinschaft zu sein. schon länger wollten sie mit Liam sprechen, ob sie nicht wieder in ihr Heim zurück konnten, zumindest in ihr Leben, was sie vor dem Angriff auf ihr Haus geführt hatten. Doch der Auror war so beschäftigt und angespannt gewesen, dass sie es bisher noch nicht gewagt hatten. Daher arrangierten sie sich damit, weiterhin in einem fremden, viel zu großen Haus zu leben, dessen Gemälde sprachen und dessen Mauern den wohl besten Schutz boten, den sie bekommen könnten, wenn es sie nicht zugleich einsperren würde.

Dave ging mit seinem Teller suchend um das riesige Buffet des Brunches und pickte sich hier und da etwas heraus. Die Kinder hatten begonnen, über die aktuelle Quidditch-Meisterschaft zu reden, da konnte er nun absolut nicht mithalten. Lily und Claire sprachen über Wundheilung bei Werwölfen und deren Restriktionen durch das Werwolfgesetz, was im Speziellen für Remus galt. Harry und Ginny hatten sich hingegen in einer Ecke zusammen gesetzt und sprachen etwas über eine Zeit, die ihm fremd war, von Personen, die er nicht einmal kannte. Nein, hier war er fehl am Platze. Dennoch freute es ihn, dass auch er dabei sein durfte und so trat er an Liam heran, der offenbar ebenfalls Nachschub holte.

„Wie... wie macht sich denn die neue Ministerin? Sie wurde doch im Amt bestätigt, oder?", wollte er wissen - wenn er sich auf einem Gebiet auskannte, dann auf dem der Geschichte und Politik. Vielleicht konnte er ja zumindest hier mitreden.

„Oh, sie macht sich sehr gut", erklärte Liam lächelnd, ehe er sich etwas Knoblauchbrot nahm. „Aber sie muss aufpassen, dass ihre Minister nicht unterwandert werden, die Todesser sind ganz schön trickreich. Aber noch ist alles im Lot, zum Glück."

Dave nickte, zumindest etwas, was in dieser so chaotischen Welt gleich blieb - Politik war eben Politik. Egal, ob sie magisch war oder nicht.

„Weißt du, ich habe mich gefragt, ob ihr nicht ein Ministerium für Nichtmagier habt, vielleicht könnte ich da-", setzte er an, als auf einmal der Kamin in grüne Flammen aufging und ein dunkelhäutiger Mann seinen Kopf hinein steckte.

„Chefs! Wo seid ihr?", erklang die aufgebrachte Stimme von Kingsley Shakelbolt; alarmiert liefen Liam und Patrick zum Kamin und sahen den Auroren gespannt an. Dieser wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Begrüßung. „Hier ist der Teufel los, verdammt! Diese verfluchten Kanalratten! Es gab einen Ausbruch - ein Massenausbruch von Hochsicherheitsgefangenen aus Askaban."


	118. Der schmale Grat

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

das es heute ein Kapitel gibt, liegt einzig und allein an Cas. Ich (vojka) war die Woche über krank und so sind wir natürlich nicht zum Schreiben gekommen, aber Cassio strotzt im Moment nur so vor Ideen für alle möglichen Projekte und so hat sie das Kapitel heute in einem runter geschrieben und ich muss sagen, als ich es gelesen habe, war ich baff, ich find es klasse, bin total beeindruckt und hoffe euch geht es auch so.  
Nun noch etwas Werbung in eigener Sache, ehe ihr zum neuen Kapitel kommt. Wir haben, ihr werdet sagen schon wieder, eine neue Story, allerdings ist es dieses Mal nicht aus dem Bereich HP sondern etwas eigenes und daher nur auf zu finden (nick: Hijas de la luna). Es ist unsere wunderschöne Ablenkung von Destiny, wenn wir dort nicht weiter kommen und es hilft und entspannt, wenn wir dort schreiben. Vielleicht mag der ein oder andere ja mal reinlesen. Es ist eine Mischung aus Drama und Liebesgeschichte und handelt von zwei Mädels, die sich anfangs mehr als skeptisch gegenüberstehen, woraus am Ende jedoch etwas entsteht, womit keine von ihnen gerechnet hat.  
So aber nun bleibt mir bzw. uns, nur noch zu sagen: Danke an alle, die uns ein Kommi dagelassen haben. Wir freuen uns über jedes einzelne und sie motivieren uns immer weiter zu machen.  
Nun wünschen wir aber viel Spaß beim aktuellsten Destiny Kapitel.

LG

vojka & Cas

_**Kapitel 117**_

**Der schmale Grat**

Liam fluchte unterdrückt, ehe er sich wieder an Kingsley wandte. „Holt mir den Direktor, Ministerin Sheerwood und den Muggelminister her, ich will wissen, was da los ist", sagte er in scharfem Ton, nun war er wieder ganz der Auror, der sofort wusste, was zu tun war um die Situation zu überblicken.

„Den Direktor hole ich", bot Patrick an, Liam nickte. Kingsley verschwand aus dem Feuer, welches sich nun wieder orange färbte und Liam stand mit einem Seufzen auf.

„Müssen die immer alles kaputt machen?", murmelte er gereizt, ehe sie wieder zu den anderen traten, die sie gespannt ansahen.

„Pat und ich müssen ins Ministerium. Bitte, bleibt hier und lasst niemanden herein", sagte er eindringlich, was erst Recht zu besorgten Gesichtern führte.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Leyah erschrocken, so wie ihr Mann und Liam aussahen, musste es etwas sehr ernstes sein.

„Es gab einen Massenausbruch aus Askaban", erklärte Liam, den Schock hatte er seiner Familie eigentlich ersparen wollen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Sirius, er wusste, dass dieser zu Harrys Zeit zwölf unschuldige Jahre in dem Gefängnis überlebt hatte und es am Ende geschafft hatte, auszubrechen. Liam war nur froh, dass der heutige Sirius keinerlei Erinnerung daran hatte und er betete zu allen ihm bekannten Geistern, dass es niemals soweit kommen würde.

Plötzlich schien alles unglaublich schnell zu gehen. Wie im Zeitraffer verabschiedeten sie sich, flohten in das Ministerium, beziehungsweise zum Direktor nach Askaban und versammelten alle wichtigen Leute im Aurorenbüro. Kingsley hatte einen Termin mit dem Muggelminister vereinbart, zu ihm würde Liam anschließend reisen.

Patrick erschien etwas betreten in der Tür. „Tut mir leid, dass ich allein zurück kehre, aber der Direktor ist tot", erklärte er ohne Umschweife, ein Seufzen ging durch den Raum. Wenn der Direktor tot war, gab es keinen Zeugen.

„Gibt es Hinweise, dass das Ganze von außen geplant und durchgeführt wurde?", fragte Ministerin Sheerwood, die etwas nervös zwischen den hochrangigen Auroren stand. Sie hatte stets Respekt vor den beiden Männern, die niemals den Eindruck machten, mit einer Situation überfordert zu sein.

Liam schüttelte den Kopf. „Bisher wissen wir gar nichts. Es schien unmöglich, aus Askaban auszubrechen, es steht nicht umsonst mitten in der Nordsee mit etlichen Sicherheitszaubern – abgesehen davon, dass die Gefangenen keine Zauber wirken können. Wie sie diesen Grundsatz umgingen und fliehen konnten – ich denke, sie hatten Hilfe", erklärte er und fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal, von wem.

„Und wenn es Voldemort selbst war?", sprach Kingsley den Gedanken aus, der Liam auch keine Ruhe ließ. Sheerwood zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als der Name so offen ausgesprochen wurde.

„Dann müssen wir uns ernsthaft Gedanken machen. Wenn selbst das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis Askaban nicht sicher ist, ist es wohl kein Ort der Welt", sagte er düster und dachte mit Schaudern daran, was Harry und Ginny von der Schlacht erzählt hatten. Denn auch Hogwarts würde fallen, wenn sie dem nicht zuvor kamen.

„Es sind etwa dreißig Personen entkommen, andere wurden ermordet aufgefunden und die Anzahl der Dementoren hat sich um etwa die Hälfte verringert und ob die, die noch dort sind, loyal sind, wage ich zu bezweifeln", erklärte Patrick düster, das waren Alptraumprognosen, wenn sie sich klar machten, was das bedeuten konnte. Dementoren, die sich frei in England bewegten!

„Wir müssen die Bevölkerung warnen, die magische sowie auch die Muggel. Doch können wir das nicht an Voldemort vorbei tun, was bedeuten wird, dass auch er und seine Leute gewarnt sein werden", sagte Hailey, dieser Vorfall war eine Katastrophe für ihr gerade mühsam zusammen gestellte Regierung und wenn es ganz schlecht lief, war sie schon morgen ihren Posten los, weil sie ‚die Situation nicht unter Kontrolle hatte'. „Was ist mit Hogwarts? Die Schüler dort sind besonders gefährdet, sowie die Familien auf dem Land. Auch sie müssen gewarnt werden."

Liam nickte etwas matt. „Ich werde gleich mit Albus sprechen, nachdem ich beim Premierminister war", erklärte er, er fühlte sich verantwortlich dafür, auch wenn es eigentlich die Aufgabe der Ministerin wäre, mit dem Minister der Muggel zu reden. Aber Hailey protestierte nicht und er nahm dies als Zustimmung.

Der Minister war ein relativ großer Mann mit wenig Haaren und einer dunklen, dick gerahmten Brille. Unruhig ging er in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab, eigentlich hatte er weitaus Wichtigeres zu tun, als auf die Stimme dieses seltsamen Portraits zu hören, welches bisher erst ein Mal, bei Antritt seines Amtes vor drei Jahren, zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

Was es ihm erzählt hatte, hatte Leonard zunächst für einen Scherz gehalten. Eine magische Welt, die niemand sehen konnte und obendrein noch einen Minister hatte! Er hatte es als Schwachsinn abgetan, als Einbildung in seinem Siegesrausch und alsbald vergessen. Nur das Portrait hing weiterhin dort und manchmal glaubte Leonard in einem Blinzeln zu erkennen, dass der Mann, der darauf abgebildet war, sich bewegte oder gar verschwand.

Doch auch das tat er mit einem Kopfschütteln ab, er war vermutlich nur zu überarbeitet gewesen in jenen Situationen. Das Regieren war alles andere als leicht zu diesen Zeiten, die Gewerkschaften setzten ihm die Pistole auf die Brust und forderten die seit vier Jahren ausstehenden Lohnerhöhungen. Auch die Koalition zerbröckelte immer mehr unter seinen Händen. Die Dauerstreiks verloren ihre Wirkung nicht und vereinzelt gingen die Menschen bereits auf die Straße, um gegen ihn zu protestieren. Nannten ihn Halsabschneider und andere hässliche Schimpfwörter, die er sich lieber nicht ins Gedächtnis rufen wollte.

Nun aber hatte dieses seltsame Portrait, das er bereits halb vergessen hatte, erneut gesprochen und ihm gleich zwei Personen angekündigt: eine Frau, die offenbar nun Ministerin der Zauberwelt sein sollte, und ein Mann, der ihm als Lord Gryffindor vorgestellt worden war.

Leonard schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte noch nie von einem Lord Gryffindor gehört. Er kannte viele Namen aus dem House of Lords und ein solcher wäre ihm sicherlich aufgefallen. Nein, es musste ganz sicher nur ein übler Scherz sein, vielleicht der Stress, der ihm einen Streich spielte…

Gerade, als Leonard beschließen wollte, nun doch das Büro zu verlassen und nicht länger zu warten, geschah etwas Sonderbares: in dem Portrait trat der kleine, verhutzelte Mann zur Seite und eine Tür öffnete sich hinter ihm. In dieser Tür erschienen zwei Menschen, ein Mann und eine Frau und kurz darauf – Leonard traute seinen Augen kaum – kletterten die beiden Personen aus dem Portrait heraus, klopften sich die Kleidung zurecht und sahen ihn dann an, als hätten sie ihn eben erst bemerkt.

„Ah, Minister Callaghan, sehr erfreut!", sagte die Frau und streckte ihm mit einem etwas angespannten Lächeln die Hand hin. Nach einem zögernden Blinzeln ergriff Leonard diese, er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Frau nicht nur ein Trugbild war. Doch ihr Händedruck war fest, eindeutig der einer Politikerin.

„Mein Name ist Hailey Sheerwood, Verzeihung, dass ich Sie bisher noch nicht begrüßen konnte. Doch bei uns sind einige Dinge in… Unruhe geraten, wissen Sie… nun ja, danke, dass Sie uns empfangen", sagte sie und schien irgendwie etwas nervös zu sein, wie Leonard bemerkte.

„Minister", sagte nun der Mann neben der Frau und zog damit Leonards Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Liam Gryffindor-Potter ist mein Name und ich begleite die Ministerin in einer etwas unangenehmen Sache der Regierung, die wir mit Ihnen besprechen müssen", erklärte er nüchtern und seine Position schräg hinter der Ministerin Sheerwood verriet, dass er ihr immer den Rücken frei halten würde.

Leonard kräuselte etwas die Lippen, trat dann einen Schritt zurück und bot seinen Gästen an, sich zu setzen. Die Frau wirkte noch immer angespannt und etwas nervös und der Mann wirkte… nun ja, er wirkte müde und angespannt.

„Minister Callaghan", begann die Frau erneut und Leonard musste sich eingestehen, dass sie immerhin höflich blieb und die Etikette wahrte. „Sie wissen vermutlich nicht sehr viel über unsere Welt…"

„Verzeihung", sagte Leonard und setzte sich etwas auf. „Ich weiß überhaupt nichts von Ihrer Welt. Vor drei Jahren habe ich einen Minister… wie hieß er noch gleich…"

„Bailey, Robert Bailey", sagte der Mann, der offenbar der Lord sein sollte, knapp.

„Richtig! Nun, ein Minister Bailey stellte sich mir vor im Namen einer magischen Welt, die für… er benutzte ein recht seltsames Wort…"

„Muggel." Wieder hatte der Mann gesprochen und Leonard begann sich zu fragen, ob die Frau nur hier war, um sein Alibi zu sein.

„Ja… ja, das war es wohl… nun, er erklärte mir allerlei seltsame Dinge von einer Welt, die eigentlich keiner sehen kann und wünschte mir eine erfolgreiche Amtszeit", erklärte Leonard, an mehr konnte oder wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht erinnern.

„Tja, nun", begann nun wieder die Frau zu sprechen und suchte offenbar nach erklärenden Worten. „Was in unserer Welt passiert ist, lässt sich so leicht nicht erklären. Daher fasse ich es so kurz wie möglich: es gab einen Massenausbruch aus einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis, dreißig Häftlinge sind entkommen. Mit ihnen sind auch gut die Hälfte der Wärter dieses Gefängnisses geflohen und wir sprechen hier leider nicht von Menschen."

Leonard blinzelte ein Mal, zwei Mal. Doch die beiden Personen blieben zu seinem Leidwesen dort sitzen, anstatt sich, wie erhofft, in eine Sinnestäuschung aufzulösen.

„Nun… könnten Sie das etwas erläutern, was das für… nun ja, für diese Seite bedeutet… Ministerin?", fragte Leonard und setzte eher der Höflichkeit halber den Titel der Frau hinterher.

„Es bedeutet, dass Ihre Leute vorsichtig sein müssen, Minister. Sehr vorsichtig. Das sind Mörder, Verbrecher höchsten Grades und es wird nicht lange dauern und sie haben eine Möglichkeit, ihre Magie wieder nutzen zu können. Auch in unserer Welt gibt es einen Schwarzhandel und der mit illegalen Zauberstäben ist immer gefragt. Und jener, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hat reges Interesse daran, seine Soldaten wieder zu bewaffnen."

Leonard verstand wenig bis gar nichts, nickte aber höflich. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?

„Was hat es mit diesen… diesen Wesen auf sich, von denen Sie gesprochen haben?", fragte er, doch zu seinem Erstaunen sprach nun der Mann, der sich mit dem Doppelnamen vorgestellt hatte und vom Portrait als Lord angekündigt worden war, auch wenn er selbst diesen Titel nicht benutzt hatte bei seiner Vorstellung.

„Wir nennen sie Dementoren. Sie sind wie Magneten, die den Menschen das Glück aus der Seele saugen. Allen Menschen, magisch oder nichtmagisch. Nur können Muggel sie nicht sehen, aber ich fürchte, die Rate der Depressionen und Suizide in diesem Land wird bald sehr stark ansteigen", erklärte der Mann mit einem leisen, abschließenden Seufzen.

„Oh", machte Leonard nur, da ihm absolut nichts einfiel, was er dazu sagen konnte. Er schluckte etwas und fühlte sich ein wenig wie bei seiner ersten Kabinettssitzung, bei der er kein Wort verstanden hatte und vollkommen überfordert gewesen war.

„Oh." Allmählich sickerten die Informationen durch, die ihm zunächst so schleierhaft und unverständlich erschienen waren. „Das bedeutet, dass Sie Ihr Sicherheitspersonal nicht im Griff haben und dass jetzt dreißig Irre mit Zauberkräften durch mein Land streunen und harmlose Menschen töten wollen?", fasste er das Gehörte zusammen und merkte, wie er wütend wurde.

Die Frau presste die Lippen fest auf einander, sodass nur noch ein dünner Strich zu sehen war. „So sieht es aus, ja. Wir tun unser Bestes, um dagegen an zu wirken. Doch jener, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, verfolgt seine eigenen Ziele und die sind leider gegen uns gerichtet."

Leonard schnaubte leise. „Wer ist denn dieser ominöse Mann ohne Namen?", fragte er und konnte den genervten Unterton nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen. Langsam verlor er allmählich seine Geduld.

Es war wieder der Mann, der nun sprach, eine erstaunlich ruhige Stimme. Doch Leonard zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie auch sehr unangenehm wütend klingen konnte.

„Er nennt sich Voldemort und schwingt sich auf, den zweiten Weltkrieg zu wiederholen. Nur, dass er dieses Mal derjenige sein wird, der siegen wird, im Gegensatz zu Hitler damals", erklärte er und Leonard wurde etwas blass. Auch er hatte im Krieg gekämpft, hatte das unendliche Leid gesehen, dass ein Mann als Diktator über halb Europa gebracht hatte. Bis heute hatte sich Deutschland nicht davon erholt, die Teilung sprach eine nur zu deutliche Sprache als eine der drastischen Folgen des Krieges, die Europa fortan spaltete.

„Dann tun Sie etwas! Wenn Sie hier sitzen und offenbar noch immer im Amt sind, dann… tun Sie etwas, um ihn aufzuhalten!"

Der Mann lachte freudlos, die Frau seufzte eher lautlos. „Das tun wir, Minister, das tun wir. Genug Menschen mussten ihr Leben bereits dafür lassen. Aber wir werden nicht aufhören, bis dieser Krieg wirklich ein Ende hat. Hoffen wir, dass es ein Gutes sein wird."

Der Mann schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Kein Krieg kann ein gutes Ende haben. Aber hoffen wir, dass es nicht nur unser Ende sein wird, sondern vor allem seines."

Die Verabschiedung ging merkwürdig schnell vonstatten und die beiden Personen verschwanden wieder in dem Portrait. Als die Tür in dem Bild sich geschlossen hatte, atmete Leonard einmal tief durch und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht. Das war eine Katastrophe. Eine absolute Katastrophe und für seine Position nur ein weiterer Stolperstein, auf den die Demonstranten auf der Straße so sehr warteten.

Das weitere Vorgehen auf Hogwarts war schnell geklärt. Zauber wurden verstärkt und die Lehrer angewiesen, besonders wachsam zu sein. Die Schüler würde man beim Abendessen über das Geschehen informieren und was es als nötige Vorsichtsmaßnahmen einzuhalten galt.

Das Hogsmeadewochende im März wurde abgesagt, Quidditchtrainings würde fortan unter Extra-Aufsicht eines Professors stattfinden und ein paar Auroren, die nicht zum direkten Kampfstab gehörten, würden im Schloss die Kontrollen verstärken, falls es tatsächlich zu einem Übergriff kommen sollte.

Als Liam am frühen Abend in sein Büro zurück kehrte, war er müde und kaputt. Er genehmigte sich einen Cognac und gerade, als er sein Glas geleert hatte, stand Patrick in der Tür. Wortlos schenkte Liam ein weiteres Glas Cognac ein und reichte es seinem Freund, der es anstandslos hinunter kippte und dann den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nichts", sagte er leise und ließ sich in seinen Bürostuhl fallen. „Absolut _nichts_, der Bastard hat alles genau geplant. Den Direktor ausgeschaltet und mögliche Zeugen getötet, die ihm im Weg standen, und noch weit genug denken konnten um zu begreifen, was da vor sich ging. Das Ding sieht aus wie nach einem Atombombenangriff, so muss es in Hiroshima und Nagasaki ausgesehen haben, als die Amis ein bisschen spielen wollten." Seine Stimme klang etwas heiser und bitter, sein Glas drehte er etwas in den Händen, ehe er es mit einem lauten und hellen Knall auf dem Tisch abstellte.

„Aber er kann doch keine dreißig Schwebezauber gewirkt haben, einschließlich auf sich selbst", überlegte Liam, während er ihnen wortlos nachschenkte, das bauchige Gefäß dann aber wieder verschloss und im Schrank verstaute.

Patrick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Frag mich nicht. Vielleicht haben sie Jesus gespielt oder sind auf Wolken geflogen – _verdammt, ich weiß es doch auch nicht!_" Er klang wütend, doch Liam wusste, dass es Verzweiflung war. Sie steuerten geradewegs auf ein Inferno zu. Das Ritual hatten sie nur knapp verhindern können, doch diese Befreiungsaktion setzte ungeahnte, neue Kräfte frei, die keiner von ihnen einschätzen konnte.

„Moment, was hast du gesagt?", sagte Liam nach ein paar Minuten Stille und setzte sich etwas auf. „Auf Wolken fliegen… sie müssen geflogen sein! Wie auch immer, und wenn er dreißig Besen im Gepäck hatte, dem traue ich alles zu…"

„_Besen_? Liam, mit Besen wäre man über einen Tag unterwegs, weißt du, wie weit draußen Askaban liegt? Mit Absicht, unerreichbar weit weg von jeglicher Küste und von sämtlichen Abwehrzaubern geschützt, die ich kenne. Da kommt man weder mit Besen hin, noch wieder weg." Missmutig schüttelte er den Kopf und leerte sein zweites Glas in einem Zug, stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. „Was hat denn das Gespräch mit dem Muggelminister ergeben?", fragte er schließlich leise, ehe er den Blick wieder hob und Liam aus müden Augen ansah.

Angesprochener seufzte leise und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, ein wenig Legillimentik anzuwenden, der Mann war lesbar wie ein Buch, ich musste nicht einmal viel nachbohren. Muggel merken es nicht einmal, das ist das Praktische daran. Und was ich gesehen habe, heißt nichts Gutes. Er steht ziemlich am Ende seiner Amtszeit, die Muggel gehen auf die Barrikaden gegen ihn und seine Sparkurse, sie wollen ihre Lohnerhöhungen, die er ihnen seit Jahren verweigert. Das jetzt auch noch die Sicherheit nicht mehr gewährleistet ist und sein Volk von einer Macht bedroht wird, gegen die er rein gar nichts ausrichten kann, wird sein Ende sein, fürchte ich."

„Hoffen wir, dass es nicht auch Haileys Ende sein wird", antwortete Patrick düster, doch sehr große Hoffnungen machte er sich nicht.

„Hmm", machte Liam nur, Worte waren nur überflüssig. Auch ihm war die Situation der Ministerin durchaus bewusst. Und genau das war wohl auch Voldemorts Plan gewesen. Wenn die Ministerin zurück treten musste, hatte er wieder einen Sieg für sich zu verbuchen.

Die Flammen des Kamins färbten sich grün und die beiden Männer sahen erstaunt auf. Heraus kletterte Michael Southerford, leitender Auror ihrer Abteilung, der sich gar nicht erst die Mühe einer Begrüßung machte, sondern sogleich zwei Fotoabzüge auf Liams Schreibtisch knallte.

„Das sind Fußabdrücke, beziehungsweise Krallenabdrücke", erklärte er und Liam brauchte eine Weile, um zu begreifen, dass Southerford einer der Auroren war, die die Untersuchungen in Askaban aufgenommen hatten. Er und Hummings leiteten die Operation, wie ihm nun wieder einfiel und nachdem er die Fotos für sich richtig herum gedreht hatte, erkannte er abgewetzte Mauersteine und tatsächlich Spuren, wie die tiefe, starke und große Kratzer von Krallen aussahen.

Patrick stand im nächsten Moment neben ihm und besah sich stirnrunzelnd die Bilder. „Drachen?", fragte er schließlich, welches Tier konnte sonst so weit fliegen und besaß eine solche Krallengröße?

Southerford zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich. Aber wir haben auch das hier gefunden", sagte er und deutete auf das zweite Bild, ein Hufabdruck im Staub einer zerbröckelten Mauer.

„Danke, Michael, ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet. Den Bericht will ich morgen Abend haben, für heute habt ihr frei", sagte Patrick so freundlich es ihm möglich war und beobachtete, wie Michael Southerford wieder im Kamin verschwand.

Keine zwei Sekunden später stieß Liam den Schreitisch mit solcher Wucht von sich weg, dass dieser einen Meter weiter schief im Raum stand.

„_Verfluchte Scheiße!_", rief er und beachtete das Chaos nicht, das sich nun rund um den Schreibtisch ausgebreitet hatte. „Drachen und Thestrale, ich glaub es nicht! Wenn dieser Bastard die wirklich unter seinem Kommando hat, zusammen mit der Hälfte der Dementoren aus Askaban, dann gute Nacht!"

Patrick stand mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen daneben und ließ Liams Ausbruch teilnahmslos geschehen. Wenn er jetzt eingegriffen hätte, hätte das alles nur verschlimmert.

„Bist du jetzt fertig?", fragte er gelassen, als sein schwarzhaariger Freund am nun geöffneten Fenster stand und offenbar wieder etwas zur Ruhe kam. Das Büro sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld, doch das kümmerte Patrick nun nicht. „Wenn ja, dann hast du jetzt drei Optionen: erstens, du räumst hier auf und zwar ohne Magie, was vermutlich die halbe Nacht dauern wird. Zweitens, du stattest Albus einen zweiten Besuch ab und warnst Hagrid wegen der möglicherweise abhanden gekommenen Thestrale. Oder drittens, du gehst nach Hause und überlässt erstens und zweitens mir."

Liam drehte sich um, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht und anschließend durch das Haar und atmete ein Mal sehr tief durch. „Du meinst, Voldemort hat die Thestrale aus Hogwarts?", fragte er dann, als er sich wieder in der Lage fühlte, zu sprechen.

Patrick nickte nur ernst. „Woher sonst? Ich wüsste nicht, dass es wilde Herden gibt, auch wenn sie natürlich nicht für jeden sichtbar sind. Aber mein letzter Stand aus dem Ministerium der Magischen Arterhaltung ist, dass Hagrid so ziemlich die letzten Tiere dieser Art züchtet und dann auch noch unter seinem Kommando hat."

„Was… was ist mit Hippogreifen?", fragte er, als ihm in den Sinn kam, dass ein Hufabdruck nicht unbedingt auf einen Thestral hindeuten musste. Doch Patrick schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die würden nicht durch die Schutzbanne kommen und vorher abdrehen. Abgesehen davon sind sie viel zu eitel, um sich Todessern gefügig zu machen, dazu haben sie zu sehr einen eigenen Kopf. Aber auch das wird zur Untersuchung ausgeschrieben, sowie sämtliche andere fliegenden Geschöpfe… auch, wenn alles auf Drachen und Thestrale hindeutet, die können die Zauber umgehen. Nur war bisher niemand so wahnsinnig, mit einer Schar dieser Tiere dort aufzukreuzen!"

Liam raufte sich erneut die Haare. „Das bedeutet, dass es verdammt beschissen aussieht. Das sind mächtige magische Geschöpfe, deren Energie sich Voldemort sicher zu nutzen weiß. Und ich will mir lieber nicht ausmalen, wie."

Patrick schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde an das zuständige Ministerium schreiben, die sollen sich darum kümmern heraus zu finden, woher die Tiere stammen könnten. Ob aus Hogwarts oder einem Reservat oder was weiß ich. Aber in einem hast du Recht: es sieht düster aus, sehr düster. Und wir haben noch zehn Monate vor uns."

Liam seufzte und begann missmutig, das Büro wieder aufzuräumen. Per Hand, wie Patrick es angeordnet hatte, er würde jetzt sowieso keine Ruhe finden und so hatte er zumindest etwas zu tun, bis es weitere Neuigkeiten geben würde.

In der Tat, sie hatten noch zehn Monate. Zehn Monate, in denen sie noch drei Horkruxe finden und vernichten mussten, ehe sie Voldemort selbst vernichten konnten in einer Schlacht, die, wie es aussah, alle Rahmen sprengen würde. Das war ein verdammt schmaler Grat, auf dem sie wandelten und Liam hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht herunter fielen, ehe die Zeit gekommen war.


	119. Muggelnachrichten

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Es ist jetzt mitten in der Nacht, aber wir sind gerade fertig geworden mit Betan und wollen euch nun so schnell wie möglich das neue Kapitel präsentieren. Leider können wir noch nicht sagen, wann das nächste Kapitel kommen wird, da wir erst wieder etwas zu Papier (Festplatte bringen müssen. Heute ohne lange einleitenden Worte,_

_bis hoffentlich bald_

_eine fast schlafende Cas und vojka_

_**Kapitel 118**_

**Muggelnachrichten**

Seufzend nahm Dave sich den Tagespropheten, den jemand auf dem Tisch im Salon hatte liegen lassen und klappte die Zeitung auf, nachdem er sich in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin niedergelassen hatte. Er verstand zwar nur die Hälfte dessen, was in der täglichen Zeitung der Zauberer stand, aber an die Zeitungen der Muggel kam er leider nicht heran. Er vermisste es, morgens mit Samantha am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen und Zeitung zu lesen. Zeitungen, wo er auch verstand worum es ging. Außerdem wollte er wieder in ihr Haus, welches vor so vielen Monaten bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt war. Aber das musste erst wieder aufgebaut werden, sofern das überhaupt möglich war.

Es war zwar schön hier auf Potter Manor oder auch in Gryffindor Castle, aber es war nicht sein zu Hause, nicht seine Welt, so interessant er sie auch fand. Er wollte wieder ein normaleres Leben führen, wollte wieder an die Universität und seine Studenten unterrichten, wollte einfach in die Welt, in die er gehörte. Er seufzte lautlos und schlug die Zeitung wieder zu, ehe er sie dorthin zurück legte, wo er sie her hatte.

Als Dave gerade den Raum verlassen wollte, kam Liam nach Hause. Er sah müde und abgespannt aus. Etwas, was kein Wunder war, soviel wie der Auror in den letzten Wochen seit dem Ausbruch aus Askaban arbeitete. Er verschwand meist schon vor dem Frühstück und kam erst lange nach dem Abendessen wieder.

Verwirrt sah Dave Liam an. „Was machst du denn schon hier? Es ist doch gerade einmal sechs", wollte er wissen und setzte sich zu Liam als dieser den Salon betrat und sich müde niederließ.

Der Auror schenkte dem Schwiegervater seines Sohnes ein müdes Lächeln. „Pat hat mich nach Hause geschickt, er meinte, ich solle mal wieder etwas Zeit mit meiner Familie verbringen, da diese schon nicht mehr wisse, wie ich aussehe."

Dave lachte. „So falsch liegt er da ja nicht, oder? Wann hattest du das letzte Mal mehr als fünf Minuten für deine Frau oder wann hast du James das letzte Mal gesehen?", wollte er wissen und rief eine Hauselfe, damit sie ihnen beiden einen Tee brachte, etwas, was Liam seiner Meinung nach gut gebrauchen konnte.

Liam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Mir wäre es anders auch lieber, aber es herrscht nun einmal Krieg und Claire weiß, dass es auch wieder anders wird", meinte er und lächelte, als die Hauselfe wieder kam und ihnen eine Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen auf den Tisch stellte und ihnen eingoss. „Danke, Tiny", sagte er zu dem Geschöpf, welches sich daraufhin noch tiefer verneigte und wieder verschwand.

„Habt ihr denn schon irgendeine Spur, was die entflohenen Todesser betrifft?", fragte Dave, nahm sich seine Tasse und lehnte sich entspannt in dem Sessel zurück.

Erschöpft fuhr sich Liam über das Gesicht, ehe er es Dave gleich tat und einen Schluck seines Tees nahm. „Von den dreißig Entflohenen, konnten wir sieben wieder einfangen, allerdings nur kleine Fische. Die anderen und weit höheren Todesser wie Lucius Malfoy oder seinen Bruder Dasius konnten wir bisher nicht aufspüren. Im Manor ihrer Eltern sind sie nicht. Wir vermuten, dass sie direkt bei Voldemort sind, aber dessen Aufenthaltsort ebenfalls ist unbekannt. Aber wir werden sie finden."

Dave nickte und trank einen weiteren Schluck. „Sicher werdet ihr das, wer wenn nicht ihr. Du und deine Auroren werden es schaffen, diesen Wahnsinnigen aufzuhalten", meinte er und hoffte, dass sie es wirklich schaffen würden. Er wusste zwar, dass auch seine Tochter, sein Schwiegersohn und sein Enkel einen wichtigen Teil spielten, aber er hoffte immer noch, dass sie einen anderen Weg finden würden. Er wollte keinen der drei verlieren, wollte das seine Tochter lebte und glücklich war, dass sie mit ihrer Familie ein ruhiges Leben führen konnte, ohne Krieg, ohne Verfolgung und ohne die ständige Angst im Nacken, dass man den Morgen nicht mehr erlebte.

Lily und James hatten es verdient und Harry brauchte sie. Er war in seiner Zeitlinie zwar ohne seine Eltern zurecht gekommen, aber so wie der Junge an seinen Eltern hing, war es nur zu offensichtlich, dass er sie trotzdem immer vermisst und auch gebraucht hatte.

Aber das Schicksal hatte es anders gewollt. Es hatte Harry ohne Eltern aufwachsen lassen. Allerdings hatte das Schicksal seinem Enkel auch eine zweite Chance gegeben. Eine Chance, die er, das wusste Dave nur zu genau, auch zu nutzen gedachte. Er hatte Harry eine Weile in den letzten Wochen beobachtet. Meist war der Zeitreisende einer der ersten, die am Morgen nach Liam aufstanden. Regelmäßig lief er dann eine Stunde durch den großen Park von Potter Manor und da war es ihm egal, dass es noch kalt war, oder dass es auch von Zeit zu Zeit regnete. Er lief seine Runden und wahrscheinlich könnte ihn nur Voldemort davon abhalten. Die Kampf- und Verteidigungstechniken, die er sich aus verschiedenen Kampfsportarten selbst beigebracht hatte, schienen ihn zu entspannen und ihm zu helfen, sich zu konzentrieren.

Der letzte Kampf im Moor hatte ihn verändert, er war ruhiger geworden, noch verbissener als vorher. Als hätte er jetzt erst realisiert, dass das Vorhaben schon vor seiner Geburt scheitern konnte, in dem er überhaupt nicht geboren wurde.

Aber noch meinte es das Schicksal gut mit ihnen. Bisher waren alle lebend aus den Kämpfen zurück gekehrt und Dave hoffte, dass es auch weiterhin so sein würde.

Liam nickte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ehe er sie wieder aufriss. Wenn er sie jetzt zu ließ, würde er nur einschlafen und er wollte zumindest noch das Abendessen, welches in der nächsten halben Stunde serviert werden würde, abwarten, ehe er ins Bett ging um sich auszuschlafen.

„Mir fällt gerade etwas ein. Ich habe etwas für dich", meinte er Auror und stand kurz auf, ging in den Flur zu seinem Umhang und kam mit einer kleinen Schachtel wieder, die er Dave reichte.

Verwirrt nahm Lilys Vater das Päckchen entgegen und hob den Deckel ab. Verwundert sah er hinein. „Was ist das?", wollte er wissen und nahm einen der winzigen Zettel heraus.

Liam lachte leise und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Tut mir leid. Legst du es wieder hinein?", sagte er und nachdem Dave dies getan hatte, deutete er auf die Schachtel. „Engorgio", meinte er und die Schachtel wuchs und wurde, wenn man Daves Gesicht sah, auch deutlich schwerer.

„Sind das...?", wollte er wissen und sah in den Karton, strich fast liebevoll über das oben auf Liegende.

Der Hausherr nickte. „Ja, sind es. Du hast doch vor einer ganzen Weile zu mir gesagt, dass du gerne einmal wieder welche lesen würdest. Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass dort auch Zeitungen und Zeitschriften bei sind, die schon zwei oder drei Wochen alt sind. Ich habe einen meiner Muggelgeborenen Auroren gebeten mir regelmäßig Zeitungen mitzubringen. Ich hab sie gesammelt, aber da wir uns so lange nicht gesehen haben und ich sie dir nicht nur einfach irgendwo hinlegen wollte, kommen sie erst so spät", erklärte Liam entschuldigend, lächelte aber als er sah, wie Dave sich freute, auch wenn die Zeitungen zum Teil schon etwas älter waren.

„Danke, Liam", strahlte Dave und hielt den Karton mit den Zeitungen und Zeitschriften auf seinem Schoß, als wäre dies der größte Schatz.

„Gerne Dave, ich kann verstehen, dass es für dich und Sam nicht einfach ist, in einem Haus voller Zauberer zu leben abgeschnitten von der Welt, die ihr kennt mit Dingen konfrontiert, die ihr zum Teil nicht versteht. Auch wenn wir versuchen euch mit einzubeziehen und euch die Dinge zu erklären, so bleiben doch sicherlich viele Fragezeichen in euren Köpfen zurück." Liam trank einen weiteren Schluck seines Tees und sah sein Gegenüber bedauernd an. Gerne würde er diese Situation ändern, aber solange Voldemort dort draußen sein Unwesen trieb, war es nicht wirklich möglich.

Dave nickte. „Stimmt, es ist nicht einfach, wir vermissen unsere Freunde, unsere Schüler, unser Heim. Aber wir haben die Hoffnung, dass es bald endet, dass wir uns dann ein neues Haus suchen können und es in unser Heim verwandeln und dann können wir auch wieder arbeiten gehen. Claire kann wieder Musikstunden geben und ich kann versuchen, meinen Studenten die Geschichte näher zu bringen."

„Ich verstehe euch und ich verspreche dir, wir werden euch helfen ein neues Heim zu finden und in euer altes Leben zurück zu kehren. Aber nun entschuldige mich bitte, ich gehe einmal zu meiner Frau, die mich in den letzten Wochen auch kaum zu Gesicht bekommen hat", meinte er lächelnd und erhob sich, nachdem er seinen Tee ausgetrunken hatte.

Dave lachte. „Natürlich, wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."

_**The Daily Telegraph**_

Mittwoch, 28. März 1979

**Mysteriöse Krankheitsfälle in England.**

_Stress wird als Auslöser genannt. Bereits hunderte Menschen betroffen._

Ein Bericht von Joshua McPherson

_London_ – Immer mehr Menschen sind von einer mysteriösen Sclafkrankheit, die seit einigen Tagen unser Land heimsucht, betroffen. Sie breitet sich in rasanter Geschwindigkeit aus und bisher wurde noch kein erfolgreiches Mittel gegen sie gefunden. Die Ärzte sind weiterhin ratlos und versuchen ihr bestes.

„Wir haben bereits Kollegen auf dem europäischen Festland sowie in den USA kontaktiert, in der Hoffnung, dass diese uns weiter helfen können, leider wussten auch sie bisher keinen Rat", sagte uns Professor Doktor Clarice Stone von der Universitätsklinik in London.

„Wir versuchen weiterhin unser Möglichstes, aber viel konnten wir bisher nicht erreichen, ich kann Ihnen nur raten, aufmerksam zu sein."

Das Problem, welches die Ärzte haben ist, dass den Patienten reich physisch nichts fehlt. Sie haben weder innere, noch äußere Verletzungen. Es scheint einzig die Psyche betroffen zu sein. Wir haben dazu Professor Erik Longhard um ein Interview gebeten, aber dieser hat uns lediglich eine Stellungnahme geschickt.

In dieser heißt es unter anderem: „Unseren bisherigen Erkenntnissen zu Folge ist die heutige Gesellschaft ein ausschlaggebender Faktor bei der Schlafkrankheit. Der Stress und das ständige Hetzen von Termin zu Termin hat die Menschen krank gemacht und ihr Körper hat nun einfach kapituliert und holt sich nun die Ruhe, die dieser braucht."

Doch warum ist die Schlafkrankheit bisher nur auf dem Land aufgterten? Nicht, wie man nach dieser Erklärung vermuten sollte, in den Großstädten London, Glasgow, Manchester oder Liverpool. Sollte man nicht meinen, dass in diesen Städten der Stresslevel um ein vielfaches größer ist, als in einem kleinen Dorf, wie Atwick an der Ostküste des Landes? Das Dorf hatte gerade einmal siebenundneunzig Einwohner. Dort lebten fast ausschließlich Bauern mit ihren Familien und betrieben Landwirtschaft. Gerade einmal dreiundzwanzig von den Einwohnern dieses Dorfes sind nicht von der Krankheit betroffen. Kann also, wie Professor Erik Longhard meinte, wirklich die heutige Gesellschaft der Auslöser sein? Ist es wirklich der Stress? Weitere Forschungen werden bald neue Ergebnisse liefern, damit den Betroffenen geholfen werden kann.

Lesen sie weiter auf:

_Seite 3_ das gesamte Interview mit Professor Doktor Clarice Stone.

_Seite 5_ die gesamte von Professor Erik Longhard

_Seite 7_ Karte mit den betroffenen Gebieten.

_Seiten 11-13_ Informationen, wie Sie sich am besten Schützen können.

_Seite 19_ Stellen, an die Sie sich wenden können, sollten sie einen Betroffenen in ihrem Umfeld haben.

_**The Daily Telegraph**_

Donnerstag, 29. März 1979

**Queen Elisabeth II bleibt in London**

_Ihre Majestät Königin Elizabeth, die Königinmutter, geht mit ihren vier Enkeln auf Reisen._

Ein Bericht von Geraldine Johnston.

_London_ - Wie wir gestern berichteten, wird Großbritannien von der mysteriösen Schlafkrankheit befallen. Leider liegen uns bisher keine neuen Erkenntnisse vor. Aber wie nun bekannt wurde, gibt unsere Queen dem Drängen des Parlaments nicht nach, ins Exil zu gehen.

„Wie einst meine Eltern im zweiten Weltkrieg werde ich mein Volk in einer Stunde größter Not nicht verlassen sondern genau hier bleiben bei meinem Volk, wo ich gebraucht werde", ließ sie unter anderem durch einen Sprecher des Buckingham Palace verlesen.

Allerdings werden die Kinder der Queen, Prinz Charles, Prinzessin Anne, Prinz Andrew und Prinz Edward mit ihrer Großmutter, der Königinmutter, auf eine Reise gehen und werden verschiedene Länder des Commonwealth besuchen.

„Diese Reise ist schon lange geplant und hat nichts mit der momentanen Situation im Lande zu tun", hieß es in der Nachricht von Queen Elisabeth II.

Wir wünschen ihnen auf diesem Wege eine gute und sichere Reise und hoffen, dass sie wohlbehalten zurückkehren.

Lesen sie weiter auf:

Seite 2-3 die vollständige Nachricht von Queen Elisabeth II

Seite 5-8 welche Länder die Königinmutter mit dem Thronfolger Charles, Prinzessin Anne, sowie die Prinzen Andrew und Edward besuchen wird.

_**The Times**_

Dienstag, 3. April 1979

**Westliche Seezufahrt – Neues Teufelsdreieck?**

_Wieder ein Schiff auf unerklärliche Weise vom Radar verschwunden._

_Küstenwache weiterhin ratlos._

_Liverpool_ – Gestern abend verschwand erneut ein Schiff vom Radar der Küstenwache. Dies ist nun schon der neunte Frachter innerhalb der letzten zwei Wochen, der auf unerklärliche Weise verschwand.

Die Küstenwache steht vor einem Rätsel. „Es war einfach von einem auf den anderen Moment vom Radar verschwunden, ich hatte noch eine Minute vorher mit dem Kapitän gesprochen und ihm einen Lotsen zu gewiesen, dann waren er und sein Schiff plötzlich verschwunden. Es gibt seit dem kein Zeichen von ihm oder der Crew. Ein Unglück können wir ausschließen, da die See zu dieser Zeit sehr ruhig war", erklärte uns Casper Green von der Radaraufsicht der Küstenwache.

Es wird weiter gerätselt, warum in den letzten Wochen sowohl Frachtschiffe als auch -flugzeuge verschwinden. Vor allem stellt sich die Frage, warum es gerade diese Transporte sind, die sich wie in Luft auflösen. Alle verschwundenen Schiffe und Flugzeuge hatten Lebensmittel geladen.

Die Bestände von Kaffee auf den britischen Inseln werden immer kleiner und die Preise sind in den letzten Tagen explosionsartig gestiegen. Ähnlich sieht es auch bei anderen Produkten aus. Obst und Gemüse aus Übersee, Tee aus Asien, Weine aus Deutschland, Italien und Frankreich, um nur ein paar Beispiele zu nennen.

Unerklärliche Ereignisse suchen unser Land heim und doch hat niemand eine Antwort auf des Rätsels Lösung. Erst die Schlafkrankheit und nun verschwinden Frachtschiffe und -flugzeuge auf unerklärliche Weise. Sind wir das Opfer terroristischer Aktivitäten geworden? Aber warum bekennt sich dann keiner zu diesen Anschlägen? Oder ist das alles nur eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände? Wir werden Sie weiter auf dem Laufenden halten und hoffen, dass bald wieder Ruhe und Frieden einkehren wird.

Lesen sie weiter auf:

_Seite 2_ welche Lebensmittel alles knapp werden

_Seite3_ die Preisentwicklung in unseren Supermärkten

_Seite 5-9_ Wie wahrscheinlich ist ein terroristischer Anschlag und welche Terrororganisationen könnten dahinter stecken.

_Seiten 15-18_ Rezepte mit ausschließlich einheimischen Produkten

Müde streckte Dave sich in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin im Salon und legte die Zeitung zur Seite. Es war erschreckend, was alleine in den letzten zwei Wochen in der Muggelwelt passiert war. So viele Unglücke und Katastrophen konnten nicht natürlich sein, da musste etwas anderes dahinter stecken. Der Grund war seiner Meinung nach Zauberei.

Er seufzte und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, während er kurz auf die Uhr sah, die auf dem Kaminsims stand und erschrak. Es war bereits fünf Uhr morgens. Er hatte vor dem Schlafgehen eigentlich nur kurz in den Zeitungen, die Liam ihm mitgebracht hatte, stöbern wollen, dies war nun aber fast sechs Stunden her. Aber schlafen gehen würde sich nun auch nicht mehr lohnen, vor allem da ihm vieles von dem, was er gelesen hatte, nicht aus dem Kopf ging.

Als er leise Schritte auf der Treppe hörte, sah er auf und lächelte, als er erkannte, dass Liam wohl meinte ausgeschlafen zu haben. „Morgen", meinte er zu dem Auroren, der sich erschrocken umdrehte.

„Dave, was machst du denn um diese Uhrzeit schon hier?", wollte der Hausherr wissen und kam in den Salon.

„Nicht schon", meinte Dave und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, ehe er nach der Tasse Tee vor sich griff und einen Schluck nahm. „Immer noch passt besser. Ich habe beim Lesen irgendwie die Zeit vergessen", fügte er hinzu, nachdem er die Tasse wieder abgestellt hatte. „Und du, schon wieder auf dem Weg ins Ministerium?"

Liam nickte. „Es liegen wichtige Besprechungen mit der Ministerin an und wir müssen ja auch immer noch die Todesser suchen. Außerdem bin ich gestern nur unter der Voraussetzung so früh nach Hause gegangen, dass Pat sich heute frei nimmt, also gibt es doppelt so viel Arbeit."

Dave sah sein Gegenüber fast schon bedauernd an. „Ihr solltet euch beide einmal einen Tag wirklich frei nehmen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es schwer ist, aber so ist die Gefahr, dass ihr bei Kämpfen, die unweigerlich früher oder später euren Weg kreuzen, schwer verletzt werdet größer, als wenn ihr ausgeruht seid."

Liam seufzte und rief nach einer Hauselfe, die kurze Zeit später mit einer Kanne dampfendem Kaffee und einem Teller mit Sandwiches erschien und beides mit frischen Tassen für beide Männer auf den Tisch stellte. „Danke Tiny", sagte Liam und sah kopfschüttelnd, wie die Elfe wieder verschwand, nachdem deren Nase fast den Boden berührt hatte.

„Steht denn wenigstens etwas Interessantes in der Zeitung?"

„Interessant? Hmm, eher Erschreckend", meinte Dave und erzählte Liam, während dieser seinen Kaffee trank und die belegten Brote aß, was ihn beschäftigte. Der Geschichtsprofessor hatte die Befürchtung, dass vieles von dem, was er gefunden hatte, keinen natürlichen, sondern eher einen magischen Ursprung hatte, da die Nichtmagier keine Lösungen fanden.

„Das mit der, wie hast du es genannt? Schlafkrankheit?", wollte Liam wissen und nachdem Dave genickt hatte, seufzte er leise. „Also das mit der Schlafkrankheit ist auf die Dementoren zurück zu führen. Du hast doch mitbekommen, dass unsere Wachen von Askaban keine Menschen sind. Sie sind Geschöpfe, die man schwer beschreiben kann. Aber der Grund für den Schlaf dieser Muggel ist keine Krankheit, sondern", Liam schloss für einen Moment die Augen, „dass ihnen die Seelen fehlen. Dementoren können Menschen die Seele aussaugen und das tun die Entflohenen von ihnen nun. Das Problem ist, dass es kein Gegenmittel gibt, diese Menschen werden weiter leben, bis ihre Körper sterben, aber eigentlich sind sie schon tot."

Dave wurde blass. Es gab Kreaturen, die Menschen einfach so die Seele aussaugen konnten? „Aber ihr müsst doch etwas gegen diese Monster tun können, ihr müsst sie doch vernichten können, oder sollen sie ganz England ausrotten?", wollte Dave fassungslos wissen.

„Nein, natürlich wollen wir das nicht, aber man kann Dementoren nicht vernichten, sondern sie nur aufhalten. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Angriff auf Holy Head? An das viele weiße Licht, was du damals sicherlich gesehen hast? Das waren Patroni, das einzige, was Dementoren fürchten und wovor sie fliehen, aber vernichten kann man sie damit nicht", erklärte Liam leise. Er wusste es musste schwer zu verstehen sein, vor allem da Dave diese Wesen nicht sehen konnte, was das Begreifen wohl etwas schwerer machte.

Dave schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er hatte zwar vermutet, dass die Welt der Zauberer hinter dieser mysteriösen Krankheit stecken könnte, aber nun die Gewissheit zu haben, war etwas ganz anderes. Vor allem, da er die halbe Nacht noch die Hoffnung gehabt hatte, dass die Zauberer ein Mittel dagegen hätten, dass sie etwas tun könnten. Aber nun zu hören, dass auch sie machtlos waren, war wie ein Schlag in den Magen. „Und... das mit... den Schiffen und Flugzeugen?", wollte er leise wissen, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er die Antwort wirklich haben wollte.

„Darüber ist mir nichts bekannt. Auch ich kann da nur spekulieren, da ich das erste Mal davon höre, aber es wäre schon sehr merkwürdig, wenn es plötzlich in der irischen See so etwas wie ein schwarzes Loch gäbe, in welchem einfach so Schiffe und diese - wie nanntest du es? Flugzüge? - verschwinden würden. Ich werde dort einmal ein paar Auroren drauf ansetzen, die sich mit der Muggelwelt auskennen, vielleicht finden sie ja etwas heraus", sagte Liam, auch wenn es schwer wäre, da die Auroren schon so zu wenige waren, aber er fand, dass dies eine Sache war, der man durchaus einmal nachgehen konnte. Voldemort wollte England für sich, er hasste Muggel, was wäre da einfacher, als zu versuchen, die Muggel zu schwächen um dann dort noch leichteres Spiel zu haben? Vor allem, da Voldemort die Leben der nichtmagischen Menschen nicht einmal einen Knut wert waren.

Dave nickte dankbar, denn auch, wenn er im Moment in der Zaubererwelt lebte, hier sicher war, so waren doch seine Freunde und auch seine älteste Tochter dort draußen auf sich gestellt. Und auch wenn Petunia ihnen beim letzten Mal deutlich gemacht hatte, dass diese nichts mehr mit ihren Eltern zu tun haben wollte, da diese ja wieder einmal zu Lily halten würden, so liebte er sie trotzdem noch und wünschte sich nur das Beste für sie.

„Sag mal, Liam?", meinte Dave, nachdem eine Weile Stille zwischen den beiden Männer geherrscht hatte, in welcher sie sich dem Kaffee und den Sandwiches gewidmet hatten. „Ist es euch Zauberern eigentlich möglich irgendwo unbemerkt hinzugelangen, auch wenn in einem Gebäude Kameras sind, die alles aufzeichnen und auch Bewegungsmelder, die bei einer Berührung sofort Alarm schlagen?", wollte er wissen und trank einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

Liam überlegte einen Moment. „Ich weiß zwar nicht was solch ein Melder ist, aber ich denke schon, warum fragst du?"

Dave musste schmunzeln. Er fand es immer wieder amüsant, wie die Zauberer für ihn alltägliche Begriffe missverstanden. „Bewegungsmelder ist etwas elektronisches, was für ein bestimmtes Gebiet jede Art von Bewegung registriert und meldet, da dort eigentlich keine Bewegungen sein sollten", erklärte er schließlich, ehe er wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück kam. „Und warum ich frage, es gab einen Einbruch im British Museum, etwas was bei all den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen kaum möglich sein sollte. Aber das Seltsame ist, dass nichts gestohlen wurde. Nach Tagen fand man aber heraus, dass trotzdem etwas nicht stimmte. Es wurde ein zusätzliches Objekt gefunden, was eigentlich gar nicht dort sein sollte. Ein Kelch, der den Historikern Rätsel aufgibt", sagte Dave und kramte kurz in den Zeitungen um den entsprechenden Artikel zu finden.

„Hier", meinte er und überflog den Artikel noch einmal kurz. „Es handelt sich um einen kleinen goldener Trinkkelch, welchen wir von der Zeit seiner Entstehung nur schwer einschätzen können, da wir ihn nicht aus der Vitrine, in welcher er sich befindet, herausbekommen, egal was wir versuchen. Die Experten, welche deshalb nur eine Fernidentifizierung stellen können, schätzen, dass der Kelch entweder schon tausend Jahre oder älter ist, oder aber aus dem letzten Jahrhundert stammt. Es ist eine sehr feine Arbeit, auf seiner Vorderseite befindet sich ein schwarzer Onyx und auf dem Fuß ist ein Dachs eingraviert. Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis er...", las Dave vor, wurde aber von Liam unterbrochen.

„Sagtest du schwarzer Onyx und Dachs?", wollte der Auror wissen und saß mit einem Mal kerzengerade auf seinem Sessel.

„Ja, hier ist ein Bild", sagte Dave und ehe er noch weiter nachfragen konnte, hatte Liam ihm die Zeitung fast schon aus den Händen gerissen.

„Das... ist unglaublich", sagte er, nachdem er das Bild eine Weile angestarrt hatte. „Das... So einen Zufall kann es nicht geben. Dave, du hast uns gerade einen Schritt näher zur Vernichtung von Voldemort geführt, denn das ist der Horkrux, von dem wir nicht einmal Ansatzweise wussten, wo er sich befindet."


	120. British Museum

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Fast einen Monat ist das letzte Kapitel hier her, aber nun geht es endlich weiter. Die Zaubererwelt hat uns wieder und wir möchten all jenen Danke sagen, die uns mit ihren Reviews beehrt haben und uns auf ihren Favoritenlisten haben, was bei Destiny immerhin 499 (!) Leute sind. Ihr seid der Hammer und wir lieben euch! DANKE dafür!_

_Hier nun kommen wir einen wichtigen Schritt weiter, wir freuen uns auf eure Rückmeldungen und laden euch zu einer gemütlichen Leserunde mit heißer Schokolade und Keksen ein *g*_

_Alles Liebe,_

_Cas und vojka _

_**Kapitel 119**_

**British Museum**

Dave sah Liam entgeistert an. „Der Becher... ist ein Horkrux?", fragte er perplex und blickte wieder auf die Zeitung, die Liam etwas hatte sinken lassen, rief sich in Erinnerung, was genau das bedeutete. Ein Seelenstück des Mannes, den sie Voldemort nannten, ein Wahnsinniger, der die Zaubererwelt Englands in die Dunkelheit treiben wollten, aus der er selbst entstammte.

Für Dave war die bloße Tatsache, dass jemand ein Stück seiner Seele in deinen Gegenstand bannen konnte, absolut absurd. Die Seele war nichts Materielles, nichts Erfassbares. Dennoch gab es sie, davon war auch er fest überzeugt. Aber wie konnte man dieses wortwörtlich gesehen Unfassbare in einen materiellen Gegenstand binden, wie war es möglich, etwas, dass man weder sehen noch fühlen konnte, zu teilen? Für Dave war es absolut unglaublich und unvorstellbar. Doch Liam war offenbar vollkommen begeistert über seinen Fund und Dave versuchte, sich mit ihm zu freuen und sah Liam aufmerksam an.

„Sag keinem etwas, ich organisiere das", sagte Liam, Dave nickte, auch wenn er leicht die Stirn runzelte.

„Sollten die anderen nicht erfahren, dass das ein Hor-"

„Wenn wir es ihnen jetzt sagen, werden sie aus den Betten stürmen und ohne nach zu denken los rennen. Nein, ich möchte die Kinder hier wissen und sie später einweihen. Vielleicht bereits mit einer Überraschung", sagte er und schmunzelte leicht, er hatte bereits einen Plan, wen er einweihen würde.

„Gut, ich sage keinem etwas", stimmte Dave zu, Liam sah ihn dankbar an und erhob sich dann.

„Nun denn, ich muss los, ein paar Dinge im Ministerium klären. Wir sehen uns später, mein Freund", verabschiedete sich und Dave fühlte sich auf seltsame Art und Weise geehrt, von Liam als sein Freund bezeichnet worden zu sein. Eine sehr angenehme Ehre.

Liam schaffte es zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen, innerhalb von drei Stunden das Wichtigste im Ministerium zu regeln. Die Auroren konnten auch einen Tag ohne ihre Chefs auskommen, befand er und sie nickten diesen Vorschlag beinahe erleichtert ab. Das Gespräch mit der Ministerin verlief weit weniger trist als erwartet und gegen kurz nach neun machte Liam sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, wo er wenige Minuten später den Griff mit dem Greifen betätigte.

„Liam, welche Ehre in meinen bescheidenen Hallen, werter Lord", sagte Albus und neigte leicht den Kopf. Eine Geste, mit der der Direktor sich gern einen Spaß erlaubte, da er wusste, wie sehr Liam diese offizielle Stellung, gerade unter Freunden, hasste.

„Albus, ich bin nicht als Lord hier, jedenfalls nicht ganz", sagte er und setzte sich dankbar auf den angewiesenen Stuhl. „Ich habe heute Morgen in einer Muggelzeitung etwas entdeckt, was unseren nächsten Schlag gegen Voldemort bedeuten könnte. Aber lass uns warten, bis-"

In dem Moment klopfte es erneut und Patrick berat den Raum, offenbar besorgt. Doch als er Liams entspannte Miene sah, beruhigte sich sein Blick etwas.

„Ist etwas passiert? Es klang so dringend?", fragte er irritiert, als er sah, dass Liam und Albus nun jeweils eine Zeitung in der Hand hielten. Hatten sie sich zum Zeitung lesen verabredet?

„Ja und... ja", sagte Liam, grinste jedoch dabei, etwas, was Patrick noch mehr verwirrte. Wann hatte Liam das letzte Mal so gelöst gewirkt? Als gäbe es für jedes Problem plötzlich eine Lösung.

„Ich weiß, du hast heute frei, Pat, aber ich möchte dich trotzdem um einen Gefallen bitten", sagte Liam und reichte Patrick eine Kopie der Seite der Zeitung, auf welcher das Bild des Kelches war.

„Was ist das?", fragte Patrick und schielte auf das Bild.

„Sieh es dir an, Pat. Dieser Becher steht im British Museum in London und ein ist weiterer Meilenstein. Wir müssen nur an ihn heran kommen, was den Muggeln bisher offenbar nicht gelingt. Aber wozu haben wir diese praktischen Stäbe aus Holz und Magiefasern?", fragte er gut gelaunt, dass Patrick nur amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte und sich nun selbst den Bild und dem kleinen Artikel dazu widmete.

„Moment Mal... das ist er, oder? Der vorletzte Horkrux, richtig?", sagte er und seine Augen wurden groß, als Liam nickte.

„Aber das müssen wir den anderen sagen! Harry und Ginny-"

„...werden sofort los rennen und das Museum stürmen, am besten alle neun", sagte Liam und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns drei das machen. Zumindest die Lage sondieren, James und Sirius würden eher das Museum aus einander nehmen, als sich ernsthaft der Sache zu widmen."

Albus lachte, doch Patrick schien noch nicht überzeugt. „Werden sie nicht enttäuscht sein? Doch vielleicht hast du Recht, wenn zu viele dort auftauchen, fällt es auf. Auch, wenn ich denke, dass du etwas mehr Vertrauen in deine Söhne haben solltest. Sie sind erwachsen, Liam."

Liam sagte nichts dazu, wandte aber den Blick ab. Das war ein empfindliches Thema zwischen ihnen - die eigenen Kinder als erwachsene Menschen anzusehen und ihnen auch dementsprechende Verantwortung zu übertragen, statt sie über alle Maßen schützen zu wollen und am liebsten nie wieder aus dem Haus zu lassen.

„Gut, ich komme mit", sagte Patrick schließlich, Albus erhob sich erfreut.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch? Ich hoffe, ihr habt gefrühstückt? Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen und nach London apparieren, die Schlange vor dem Museum ist lang."

Die Schlange war in der Tat alles andere als kurz, trotz dieser noch recht frühen Stunde. Das gigantische Eingangsportal des Museums ließ jeden Besucher klein und unwichtig erscheinen. Erhaben über das Wissen, was es beherbergte, Schätze aus längst vergessenen Zeiten. Gebaut als Monument der Zeit, jeden Menschen auf eine einzelne Sekunde in Jahrmillionen degradierend.

„Wirklich beeindruckend", sagte Albus leise, als sie dem Eingang langsam näher kamen, die beiden Auroren brummten nur zustimmend. Sie hatten ihre Augen und Ohren überall, die Hände umfassten die Griffe ihrer Zauberstäbe. Doch es blieb ruhig und als sie im Inneren waren, entspannten sie die Mienen der beiden Männer wieder etwas.

„Nun, dann lasst uns sehen, dass wir diesen seltsamen Becher in der Vitrine ausfindig machen können, das Museum ist... nun, groß wäre noch eine Beleidigung", meinte Liam, Patrick und Albus nickten nun ihrerseits zustimmend.

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis sie die gesuchte Vitrine gefunden hatten. Keiner der drei Männer hatte Zeit für einen ausgiebigen Museumsbesuch und doch erheiterten sie einige Dinge, die die Muggel für unglaublich besonders hielten oder aber historisch völlig falsch dar stellten, da die Gegenstände eigentlich aus der Welt der Magier kamen. _Hexenbesen__mit__Sattel_ etwa, der eindeutig ein Herren-Quidditchbesen aus vorigen Jahrhunderten war.

„Dort vorn ist es", sagte Dumbledore, der sich bei Liam untergehakt hatte, um den gebrechlichen alten Mann zu mimen, dem so manche Menschen Vortritt gewährten. In der Tat: am Rande der Halle stand eine Glasvitrine mit einer alten Krone aus einem längst vergessenen Reich. Doch neben ihr stand der wie durch Zauberhand dort aufgetauchte Trinkkelch.

_Wenn__die__wüssten_, dachte Patrick beinahe amüsiert, nahm sich aber zusammen. Eine kleine Traube bestaunte den Kelch, der so plötzlich aufgetaucht war, ohne jede Erklärung und offenbar auch nicht entfernt werden konnte.

Liam sprach einen ungesagten Muffliato, damit niemand ihre Unterhaltung mit bekam, als sie näher an den Pokal von Helga Hufflepuff heran traten.

„Ob er weiß, dass ein Stück seiner Seele gerade von tausenden Muggeln beglotzt wird?", fragte Liam, was Patrick zum Lachen brachte.

„Tom verachtet die Muggel, ich denke, da hat ein Todesser ohne sein Wissen gehandelt. Oder aber er hat komplett den Verstand verloren", sagte Albus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das wäre nicht Toms Art, den Becher direkt unter den Muggeln in eine Vitrine zur Ausstellung frei zu geben. So gern er sich auch seiner Macht rühmt - das hier ist ein Teil seiner Seele. Das wird er sicher wissen wollen und nicht im Rampenlicht ausgestellt."

Liam überlegte, doch eine wirkliche Erklärung fiel ihm nicht ein, weshalb der Becher ausgerechnet hier nun vor ihnen stand. „Viel wichtiger ist, wir kommen wir an ihn heran?"

Patrick zögerte nicht lange, zog seinen Zauberstab in seinen Ärmel und richtete seine Hand auf die Vitrine. „Finite incantatem", murmelte er leise. Doch es passierte nichts und als er die Vitrine berühren wollte, konnte seine Hand das Glas nicht erreichen.

„Das sind Ablenkzauber", erkannte Albus und machte es nun Patrick gleich, den Zauberstab im Ärmel versteckt sprach er ein paar Zauber. Wenn auch offenbar ohne Erfolg, der Becher blieb unerreichbar hinter unberührbarer Glaswand. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege... diese Art von Zaubern passt vortrefflich auf Tom. Seine Überlegenheit demonstrieren und dabei unantastbar bleiben. Das ist ganz seine Art."

„Und was tun wir jetzt? Wie hebt man die Ablenkzauber auf?", fragte Liam irritiert, diese Zauber waren ihm gänzlich unbekannt. Was nicht bei vielen Zaubern vor kam.

Es war jedoch Patrick, der schneller handelte. Wenige Sekunden später waren sie alle drei in offizielle Overalls gekleidet. „Verzeihung, meine Damen und Herren, diese Vitrine wird aus Sicherheitsgründen nun abgesperrt", erkläre er und hatte in der nächsten Minute ein paar Sichtschutzwände aufgestellt. Dann sprach er noch ein paar schwache Schutzzauber und atmete erleichtert auf.

„So, damit uns auch wirklich niemand mehr stört", sagte er und nun war er derjenige, der grinste. „Ich hatte die Idee, das Glas schmelzen zu lassen. Es wäre das einzige, was mir im Moment einfällt, ohne Glas auch keine Schutzzauber mehr, oder?", überlegte er, Albus runzelte die Stirn.

„Das muss nicht unbedingt so sein, aber einen Versuch ist es wert", sagte er und nickte zustimmend.

So ließ Patrick kurzerhand das Glas verschwinden und versuchte dann vorsichtig, nach dem Becher zu greifen, zog die Hand aber nach einem unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut zurück. „Das sind verflucht starke Abwehrzauber! Wenn ich da rein greife, komme ich ohne Hand wieder raus!"

Albus seufzte, Liam jedoch hatte den Blick fest auf den Becher fixiert. „Darum wird es gehen, denke ich. Wer diesen Teil der Seele haben will, muss leiden. Doch wenn er diesen Horkrux einmal selbst brauchen wird, wäre es ratsam, denjenigen nicht umzubringen. Aber schmerzhaft soll es sein. Wer also wagt den Griff da hinein?", wollte Albus wissen, eine kurze Pause entstand.

Schließlich hob Liam den Arm, zuckte kurz zurück als die Macht der Zauber spürte. Dann griff er blitzschnell hinein und ließ den Becher auf den Boden fallen, während er sich mit Mühe zurück halten konnte, vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien. Seine Hand bildete bereits Brandblasen, die Haut war rot und geschwollen.

„Zeig her", sagte Patrick und sprach kurzerhand mehrere Kühlzauber, die den Zauber sofort eindämmten. In kurzer Zeit würde davon überhaupt nichts mehr zu sehen sein.

Albus hatte sich wiederum dem Becher selbst angenommen und ließ ihn vor sich auf Augenhöhe schweben. Ihn zu berühren wagte er nicht. Langsam drehte er ihn, betrachtete die Gravuren ganz genau. Er sah aus wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Becher und beinahe war er versucht, in ihm wirklich nur einen antiken Trinkkelch zu sehen. Wäre da nicht das Emblem Helga Hufflepuffs, welches diesen Becher unverkennbar machte.

„Dann nichts wie raus hier", sagte Liam, der einen kühlenden Umschlag um seine Hand gelegt hatte. Patrick ließ die Vitrine wieder verglasen, schuf aus einem der Glassplitter eine Kopie des Kelches, die Wandschirme wurden als Apparierschutz genutzt, was sie direkt vor die Tore Potter Manors brachte.

„Warum?", wollte Harry mit leiser und trauriger Stimme wissen. Es fühlte sich wie damals an, in seiner eigenen Zeit als sein Mentor ihn auch versucht hatte aus allem heraus zu halten, ihm nur so viele Informationen gegeben hatte, wie er meinte es zu müssen. Ein Grund, weshalb Sirius damals gestorben war. Denn eines hatte Harry über all die Zeit, die nach Sirius Fall durch den Schleier des Todes gehabt hatte um nachzudenken begriffen. Wenn Professor Dumbledore ihm früher von der Prophezeiung erzählt hatte, davon, dass Voldemort ihm falsche Bilder durch ihre Verbindung schicken konnte, dann, so war sich der Schwarzhaarige sicher, wäre er nicht Kopflos ins Ministerium gerannt.

„Was, warum? Warum wir keinen von euch heute Morgen um kurz vor sechs aus dem Bett gerissen haben, um euch zu erzählen, dass ein Bild des eventuellen Horkruxes sich in einer Muggelzeitung befindet?", fragte Liam, dem Harrys Miene keineswegs entging. Doch er hoffte, der Junge würde Verständnis zeigen, wenn er die Situation richtig erkannte.

„Wir hätten vielleicht helfen können", sagte Ginny, die unter dem Tisch Harrys Hand hielt und leicht drückte.

„Ja, wir hätten mit kommen können und-", setzte James an, wurde aber von seinem Vater unterbrochen.

„...und dabei das Museum gleich mit gestürmt. Wir wollten erst sicher gehen, dass es sich wirklich um den gesuchten Horkrux handelt, ehe wir euch in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen. Und dann hat es sich ergeben, dass wir ihn gleich her gebracht haben. Kommt schon, wir dachten, ihr freut euch!"

„Das tun wir auch, Dad, wirklich", sagte Beccy und warf den Jungs böse Blicke zu. Sie für ihren Teil war erleichtert, dass sie dieses Mal um das Suchen und Finden des Horkruxes herum gekommen war, das Erlebnis in der Höhle gehörte nun nicht gerade zu ihren angenehmsten Erinnerungen.

Liam und Patrick saßen sichtlich erleichtert und auch ein wenig stolz neben einander, auch wenn besonders Harry, James und Sirius Probleme damit zu haben schienen, dass die beiden Männer mit Albus' Hilfe den Horkrux geborgen hatten.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch das Tagebuch. Also haltet die Augen und Ohren offen, vielleicht treffen wir ja noch einmal auf einen solchen Glücksfall", meinte Liam gut gelaunt und verließ Pfeifend den Raum. Ein Horkux nur noch und sie waren am Ziel und konnten diese nach und nach vernichten. Dann mussten sie warten... Er hasste warten und er wusste, dass es besonders den Kindern sehr schwer fiel, ruhig zu bleiben. Doch sie würden auch das durchstehen und dann würde der Tag kommen, an welchem sie Voldemort in die ewigen Abgründe schicken würden.

„Voldemort würde sich in die Hosen pissen?", grölte Sirius, als er mit James zusammen in die Eingangshalle von Potter Manor fiel. „Oh Merlin, Krone... aufhören... kann... nicht mehr", japste der ehemalige Black und hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch. Im Manor war es still, die Sonne war bereits vor Stunden unter gegangen und die zwei besten Freunde, Brüder nun, hatten einem Pub in London einen Besuch abgestattet. Einen äußerst feucht-fröhlichen Besuch.

James wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als er jemanden mit verschränkten Armen an der Treppe stehen sah. Leise kichernd verbeugte er sich übertrieben galant vor Liam, der bisher noch kein Wort gesagt hatte und sie nur ernst ansah.

„Guten Abend, Sir", sagte James höflich, was Sirius dazu brachte, erneut los zu prusten. Es war aber auch zu komisch, wie James sich vor seinem eigenen Vater verbeugte und sich damit so direkt über ihn lustig machte. Typisch der Rebell James. Darum mochte Sirius ihn vermutlich so sehr.

„Abend? Es ist ein Uhr nachts und keiner von euch sollte nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit noch draußen sein. Doch nein, meine beiden Söhne ziehen es vor, dies zu ignorieren und sich so zu betrinken, dass sie sogar jedem Muggel auffallen", sagte Liam gefährlich ruhig, etwas, dass Sirius nun dazu brachte, ein bemüht ernstes Gesicht zu machen. James jedoch lachte nur.

„Ach komm schon, Dad, die paar Butterbier. Spiel nicht den Moralapostel, als wärest du noch nie betrunken gewesen", sagte er und machte eine etwas alberne ausschweifende Geste mit dem Arm, ehe er sich etwas schwankend am Treppengeländer fest hielt.

„Es geht mir nicht um den Alkohol, James", sagte Liam und sein Blick wurde hart. Spätestens das war nun das Zeichen, dass er wirklich wütend war und vor einem wütenden Vater hatte Sirius mehr als alles andere Respekt.

„Es geht darum, dass meine beiden Söhne mehr als alle anderen im Fadenkreuz Voldemorts stehen. Er will euch tot sehen, verdammt noch Mal. Und ihr trinkt das mit ein paar Butterbier hinfort, als wäre es nur eine Kleinigkeit."

Sirius spürte, wie ihm unbehaglich wurde, doch nun war es James, der seinen Vater mit einem Funkeln in den Augen ansah.

„Kleinigkeit? Deswegen ist Harry noch zurück gezogener, trainiert wie ein Besessener, weil es hier um eine Kleinigkeit geht? Deswegen müssen Remus und Beccy sich nach O'Connor Croft zurück ziehen, um ein paar Tage nur für sich zu haben und nicht von alledem hier erdrückt zu werden. Deshalb hat Chris sich entschlossen mit ihren Eltern das Land zu verlassen, bis dieser Krieg vorbei ist, nicht wissend, ob der Mann, den sie liebt dann noch hier sein und auf sie warten wird. Deshalb werden wir klein gehalten, obwohl wir alle längst erwachsen sind. Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, ich bin verheiratet und werde in einem Jahr einen Sohn bekommen. Aber was bringt mir ein wunderschönes Haus im Grünen, wenn ich vielleicht nie darin wohnen werde?"

Er war lauter geworden als beabsichtigt, doch das war ihm egal. Er hatte es satt, immer und ständig bevormundet zu werden. Er war doch kein Kleinkind mehr, das man ständig überwachen musste. Doch genau so fühlte er sich - überwacht und missverstanden. Und nicht vertrauenswürdig, die Aktion im British Museum war in seinen Augen nur ein weiterer Beweis, dass Patrick und Liam ihnen nichts zutrauten und diesen Kampf am liebsten allein kämpfen würden.

„James, dieser Krieg-"

„Ist auch mein Krieg, Dad. Verflucht noch Mal, glaubst du ich weiß nicht, worum es hier geht? Doch, ich weiß es und ich weiß, dass es jeden Tag zu Ende sein kann. Aber ich lasse mich nicht einsperren, dieses Auf-der-Stelle-treten macht mich wahnsinnig! Das alles hier engt mich ein und immer wieder heißt es James tu dies nicht, tu das nicht, das ist zu gefährlich... Ich bin kein Erstklässler mehr, ich weiß, wie ich mit dem Zauberstab umgehen kann. Aber offenbar hast du das vergessen!"

Wütend stapfte er an Liam vorbei, der kurz die Hand hob um ihn aufzuhalten. Doch dann ließ er seufzend die Hand wieder sinken.

„Er hat Angst", sagte Sirius leise nach einer Weile, der dem Wortwechsel nur stumm zugesehen hatte. „Er hat panische Angst davor, es nicht zu schaffen und bei der Schlacht zu sterben. Dass ihm die Zeit davon läuft, die ihm zum Leben bleibt."

Liam schluckte, ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie nah James die drohende Schlacht ging. Für ihn war er doch noch der kleine Junge, der gerade erst laufen lernte... doch sein Sohn war erwachsen und vielleicht wurde es an der Zeit, dass er das auch akzeptierte. Irgendwann.

„Er wird leben", sagte er leise und in Gedanken weit weg. Dass einer seiner Kinder oder Claire selbst, sterben würde, war vollkommen ausgeschlossen. Sie kämpften hier nicht nur gegen Voldemort, sondern ebenso um eine bessere Zukunft. Eine Zukunft, in der James und Lily nicht zu den Opfern eines Wahnsinnigen wurden. Alles, was er tat, tat er für seine Kinder, um das grauenvolle Schicksal, welches über ihnen schwebte, abzuwenden. Mit aller Verzweiflung stemmte Liam sich gegen das Damoklesschwert, welches jede Sekunde auf sie nieder sausen konnte und alles in Stücke reißen würde, was sie jetzt noch aufrecht hielt.

„Gute Nacht, Dad", meinte Sirius leise und ging auf die Treppe zu und an Liam vorbei. „Und es tut mir leid, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er noch, wie der Auror ihm zugenickt hatte, eher er so schnell es sein Zustand zu ließ die Treppen nach oben ging.

Es war erschreckend. Chris war erst seit heute Morgen weg und sie fehlte ihm schon entsetzlich, etwas, was er in den letzten Stunden mit James hatte verdrängen können, aber nun, wo sein Bruder sie erwähnt hatte, war es wieder da. Sie war gegangen. Es war nicht so, dass er ihren Schritt nicht verstand. Sie hatte Angst, war nicht die große Kämpferin, sondern eher Denkerin, aber er hatte gehofft, dass sie bleiben würde, dass sie zumindest eine Stütze für ihn würde sein können.

Außerdem hatte eine nagende Angst ihn beschlichen, was wäre, wenn er auch bald so eine Nachricht bekommen würde, wie sie Pete vor fast einem Jahr erhalten hatte? Was wäre, wenn er der nächste wäre? Er hoffte, betete, sie war mit ihren Eltern sicher angekommen, war froh und dankbar, dass Liam als Lord hatte Portschlüssel erstellen können und sie so vielleicht nicht verraten werden würden, sondern sicher leben konnten, bis dieser Krieg vorbei wäre.

Müde ließ er sich auf seinem Bett nieder, nahm ein Bild von seinem Nachtisch, ein Bild, auf welchem er zusammen mit Chris im Garten von Potter Manor saßen und sich erst anlächelten, ehe sie sich küssten. Sie hatten gar nicht gemerkt, wie sie fotografiert worden waren, hatten alles um sich herum vergessen gehabt. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre es Jahre her, dabei war es gerade einmal zwei Wochen alt. Chris war noch keine vierundzwanzig Stunden weg.

Doch nun war er hier, ohne sie. Seine Sorgen um sie und auch um James wuchsen von Stunde zu Stunde. Dennoch erlaubte er sich keine Schwäche. Sie alle wussten manchmal weder ein noch aus. Liam versuchte sie zu schützen, indem er sie an Potter Manor band, doch Sirius wusste, dass es James und Lily langsam aber sicher erdrückte. Sie waren verheiratet, sie wollten endlich ein eigenes Leben führen. Und auch in Sirius schrie alles nach Freiheit, die Sehnsucht nach Chris war unbeschreiblich.

Damals, als er sich in sie verliebt hatte, hatte es ihm Angst gemacht. Er war überzeugt gewesen, nicht lieben zu können. Doch nun fragte er sich, wie ein Leben ohne Chris an seiner Seite aussehen sollte. Wenn sie einander nie wieder sahen... wenn sie gar starb... oder er sie allein zurück lassen musste... der Gedanke nahm ihm beinahe den Atem. Sie durfte nicht sterben. Sie durfte ihn nicht aufgeben, nicht so!

Er verstand, warum sie fort gegangen war, auch wenn er es sich anders gewünscht hatte. Und jede Sekunde sprach er in Gedanken zu ihr in der Hoffnung, sie würde es vielleicht hören und eines Tages zu ihm zurück kehren. Denn wie sollte er die Kraft zu Kämpfen aufbringen, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war, die ihn auffing? Die ihn hielt, wenn er nicht mehr konnte?

Dennoch würde er weiter machen. Würde für sie kämpfen, dafür, sie wieder zu sehen, eines Tages. Damit es einen Sinn hatte, dass sein Herz noch schlug, auch wenn es ohne sie so furchtbar kalt zu sein schien. Und ohne es wirklich zu merken fielen ihm bei all diesen Gedanken immer wieder die Augen zu und schließlich schlief er, das Bild in seinen Händen fest an sich gedrückt, friedlich ein.


	121. Familienbande

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Es tut uns leid, dass ihr schon wieder auf das Kapitel warten musstet. Krankheit, Laptopreparatur und viel Unikram hielten uns ordentlich auf Trab, sodass wir erst jetzt wieder zum Betan kamen. _

_Hiermit präsentieren wir euch stolz das 120. Kapitel und sagen DANKE an alle unsere Reviewer, die uns mit jedem Worte eine riesige Freude bereiten._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Cas und vojka _

_**Kapitel 120**_

**Familienbande**

Nervös lief ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Tat er wirklich das Richtige? Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er schon einen Schritt in diese Richtung getan und jetzt noch umzukehren käme einem Selbstmord gleich. Er wusste, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, nachdem man ihn in eine Richtung gedrängt hatte, in welche er nie hatte gehen wollen. Die er nie hatte einschlagen wollen, aber nun hatte er es tun müssen, hatte nicht die Kraft gehabt sich aufzulehnen.

Und warum das alles? Warum hatte er plötzlich nicht mehr entscheiden dürfen? Nur weil sein Bruder gegangen war, der Familie entsagt hatte, nur deshalb hatte er diesen Schritt gehen müssen. Er seufzte, er wusste, so einfach war das nicht. Er konnte die Schuld nicht allein seinem Bruder geben. Wenn er stärker gewesen wäre, wenn er auch den Mut gehabt hätte den selben Schritt zu gehen, dann würde er nun nicht dieses hässliche dunkle Tattoo auf seinem Arm haben, dann wäre er noch frei. Aber vielleicht würde er ja wieder frei werden, wenn er die Richtung, welche er in den letzten Tagen eingeschlagen hatte, weiter verfolgen würde. Er hoffte es zumindest.

Aber war das, was er nun tun wollte auch, richtig? Er würde seine Familie verraten, seine Freunde. Er würde alles hinter sich lassen müssen. Nichts wäre mehr in seinem Leben wie er es bisher kannte, wie er es bisher hatte führen können. Er wäre alleine, niemand wäre da, der ihn auffangen würde. Nicht wie bei seinem Bruder, der nun eine neue Familie hatte, die ihm Rückhalt gab. Die zu ihm stand, die ihm half.

Oder würde er vielleicht doch noch eine Familie haben? Würde sein Bruder, der nun eigentlich gar nicht mehr sein Bruder war, ihm verzeihen können? Verzeihen, was er alles getan und vor allem gesagt hatte. Er konnte es sich nur schwer vorstellen, war er doch schon immer stur, fast starrköpfig gewesen, aber er musste es versuchen. Es blieb ihm fast keine Wahl, nicht, wenn er glücklich werden wollte, nicht wenn er leben wollte. Denn er wusste, bei den Todessern würde er sein Glück nie finden.

Zwar waren manche Dinge, die der Dunkle Lord propagierte, auch seine Meinung, aber er fand, dass der Lord die falschen Mittel einsetzte. Er achtete das Leben, niemals könnte er einen Menschen nur aus Spaß quälen oder gar töten. Er wollte Leben bewahren, wollte es schützen und helfen. Es war schon von klein auf an sein Traum gewesen, Heiler zu werden, aber solange der Dunkle Lord herrschte, solange seine Eltern Einfluss auf ihn ausüben würden, solange würde es genau das bleiben: ein Traum.

Noch einmal atmete er tief durch und nannte dem steinernen Wächter das Passwort, welches Professor Slughorn ihm freundlicher Weise verraten hatte. Als er vor der Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters ankam, zögerte er wieder einen kleinen Augenblick. Aber schließlich ergriff er den Türklopfer und wartete angespannt auf das Herein.

Und dann erklang es und der junge Mann griff mit leicht zitternden Händen nach der Klinke. „Mister Black", sagte Professor Dumbledore erstaunt und schenkte dem Slytherin ein freundliches Lächeln. „Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Regulus schluckte. „Guten Abend, Professor", meinte er leise und schloss die Tür langsam hinter sich. Vielleicht konnte er so noch etwas Zeit schinden. Vielleicht sollte er noch einmal überlegen, ob er das wirklich tun sollte. Aber er war nun hier und tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass dies der richtige Weg war, auch wenn er Angst vor den Konsequenzen hatte.

„Wäre es Ihnen vielleicht möglich, meinen Bruder zu kontaktieren? Ich würde gerne ihm und auch Ihnen etwas mitteilen."

Erstaunt sah Albus den jungen Mann an und nickte schließlich. Er schrieb eine kurze Nachricht und gab sie an Fawkes mit der Bitte, diese Sirius zu bringen. Der Phoenix erhob sich und verschwand nur einen Wimpernschlag später in einer kleinen Flamme.

Erstaunt ging Sirius auf das Schloss zu, die Nachricht Dumbledores noch in der Hand. Was war so wichtig, dass er dafür extra nach Hogwarts kommen sollte? Die Sonne war bereits unter gegangen und die Sperrzeit würde die Schüler bald in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume einsperren. Sirius lächelte leicht, als er daran dachte, wie lange schien all dies nun her zu sein? Ein halbes Leben, so war es ihm, auch wenn es erst ein dreiviertel Jahr her war.

Schnell lief er die vertrauten Gänge entlang und kam schließlich vor dem Wasserspeier zum Stehen. Noch einmal sah er kurz auf den Brief und nannte dann das Passwort, ehe er sich von der Wendeltreppe nach oben bringen ließ. Er zögerte nicht, klopfte sofort an und öffnete auf das freundliche „Herein", des Schulleiters hin die Tür. Als er sah, wer außer Dumbledore noch im Raum war, wäre er am liebsten wieder rückwärts hinaus gestolpert. Aber er blieb stehen, starrte seinen Bruder nur Zornerfüllt an.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen", meinte Sirius nachdem er meinte sich im Griff zu haben und wandte sich mit neutraler Miene an den Direktor von Hogwarts. Aber dieser schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und sah dann Regulus auffordernd an.

„Nun Mister Black, was wollten Sie uns beiden mitteilen?", wollte Albus freundlich lächelnd wissen, nachdem er den in seinen Augen so ungleichen Brüdern jeweils einen Stuhl angeboten hatte. Er hatte dies bei Regulus zwar schon versucht, aber bisher hatte er immer nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und es hatte gewirkt, als wolle der junge Slytherin jeden Moment aus dem Büro fliehen, aber noch war er hier.

Sirius sah ungläubig und abwechselnd zwischen den beiden Anwesenden hin und her. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf liefen auf Hochtouren. Was wollte sein Bruder von ihm? Wobei eigentlich war er dies ja gar nicht mehr, nicht nachdem er von Claire und Liam adoptiert worden war.

Und dann kamen die Worte, welche Regulus ihm bei seiner Abschlussfeier an den Kopf geworfen hatte wieder auf. Er hatte lange daran zu knabbern gehabt, hatte sich lange gefragt, ob er wirklich Schuld daran war, dass Regulus den Idealen ihrer Eltern folgte, hatte überlegt, wann sich ihr Verhältnis, welches in Kindertagen noch so gut gewesen war, so schlagartig verändert hatte. Und er wusste wann es gewesen war. Als er nach Hogwarts kam und nicht, wie erwartet nach Slytherin gekommen war, wie all die Blacks vor ihm. Nein, er war ein Gryffindor geworden und von da ab hatten seine Eltern ihn noch mehr verachtet, noch mehr von sich geschoben als sie es schon in seiner frühen Kindheit getan hatten. Aber er war seinen Weg weiter gegangen und Regulus war auf der Seite ihrer Eltern geblieben.

Es hatte damals weh getan, was Regulus gesagt hatte. Aber Sirius hatte seine Worte damals ernst gemeint, da konnte auch die Adoption nichts daran ändern. Regulus würde immer sein Bruder bleiben. Und der ehemalige Black hatte sich geschworen sollte er irgendwann einmal seine Hilfe brauchen, wäre er für ihn da. Scheinbar war der Moment nun gekommen.

Als Sirius aus seinen Gedanken auftauchte, bemerkte er, dass es noch immer ruhig im Direktorenzimmer war. Scheinbar hatte Regulus noch nicht zu sprechen begonnen oder warteten sie darauf, dass er etwas sagte?

Regulus schaffte es nicht, den Direktor oder gar seinen Bruder anzusehen. Zu sehr schämte er sich für die Gedanken, die er nicht schaffte, auszusprechen. Sie würden ihn für schwach halten, für einen, der nun zu Kreuze gekrochen kam, der fehl gleitet worden war, blind vor Neid und Missgunst auf seinen Bruder.

Doch nun war er hier. Nur wenige Schritte entfernt von jenem Jungen, der in den wenigen Monaten, in denen er ihn nicht gesehen hatte, erwachsen geworden war. Das war nicht mehr der Sirius, der Witze auf Kosten anderer riss, der den Mädchen hinterher pfiff und demjenigen Streiche spielte, der gerade das Pech hatte, in seinem Weg zu stehen. Der den Eindruck machte, über allem und jedem zu stehen. Der Rebell Sirius Black, der gegen seine Familie eine Revolution starten wollte. Offenbar hatte er es geschafft.

Und er hatte ihm, Regulus Black, die Augen geöffnet.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, versuchte sich zu sammeln. Das würde nicht einfach werden und er wollte nicht gänzlich sein Gesicht verlieren. Doch er wusste, dass er so nicht weiter machen konnte. Nicht, wenn er nicht in die tödlichen Hände des Lords fallen wollte. Er musste handeln und er musste es jetzt tun.

„Du hast mir gefehlt", wisperte er schließlich leise und sah kurz zu seinem Bruder auf, der ihn, etwas was Regulus wunderte, neutral, ohne Hass oder Verachtung ansah und wieder kam in ihm der Gedanke auf, dass sein Bruder erwachsen geworden war.

Nach einem Moment der Stille, in welcher nur das gleichmäßige Atmen der drei Männer zu hören gewesen war, fuhr Regulus schließlich fort. Sirius würde darauf nicht antworten, das hatte er nun begriffen, aber vielleicht änderte sich das ja noch. Er hoffte es wirklich, er wollte seinen Bruder wieder haben.

„Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht. Habe mich von unseren Eltern in eine Richtung drängen lassen, in die ich nie hatte gehen wollen. Aber ich bin aufgewacht und ich hoffte, dass du mir dabei helfen würdest, Riu", sagte Regulus leise, aber doch deutlich zu vernehmen und sah Sirius nun offen an, welcher ihn verwundert und durcheinander ansah.

„So… hast du mich seit über acht Jahren nicht mehr genannt", Sirius schluckte kurz und musste sich davon abhalten Regulus an sich zu ziehen, ihm alles zu versprechen, aber er wusste dafür war es noch zu früh. So gerne er glauben würde, dass Regulus es ernst meinte, er konnte es nicht, nicht einfach so, dafür stand zu viel auf dem Spiel.

Albus sah den Slytherin milde überrascht an. Er hatte erwartet, dass Regulus in diesen Weg gedrängt worden war. Doch er hatte ihm nicht den Mut zugestanden, diesen Fehler auch einzugestehen.

„Es freut mich, dass Sie zu diesem Schluss gekommen sind", sagte er und sah den Siebtklässler mit einer Mischung aus Strenge und Erleichterung an. „Sie müssen den Weg Ihrer Eltern nicht gehen. Es gibt immer eine andere Möglichkeit."

Sirius jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. „Und du glaubst, jetzt sei alles wieder gut, ja? Gestehst deinen Fehler ein und bittest mich – mich! – um Hilfe, von unseren Eltern fort zu kommen?", schnaubte er und konnte absolut nicht glauben, was er dort hörte. Das war doch nur eine weitere Farce seines Bruders. Zumindest war es das, was er glauben wollte, weil er es immer geglaubt hatte, weil es immer so gewesen war. Sollte Regulus wirklich die Wahrheit sprechen, wäre es weitaus erschütternder.

Regulus senkte einen Moment den Blick. Er hatte gewusst, es würde nicht einfach werden, hatte gewusst, dass Sirius zweifeln würde. Er hätte sich gewundert und am Verstand seines Bruders gezweifelt, wenn es anders gewesen wäre.

„Nein, glaube ich nicht, Sirius. Aber ich meine es ernst. Ja, ich trage das Dunkle Mal, aber sicher nicht freiwillig. Unsere Eltern haben mich, nachdem sie erfahren haben, dass du von den Potters adoptiert worden bist, zu ihrem Meister gebracht und haben mich wie ein Tier als Entschädigung angeboten. Anfangs war ich noch in gewisser Weise stolz darauf, das möchte ich nicht abstreiten. Du weißt, dass ich einige der Dinge, die der dunkle Lord möchte, nicht unbedingt schlecht finde, gerade was die schwarze Magie anbelangt. Aber seine Mittel und Wege die wiedersprechen mir und meinem Inneren, das solltest du wissen, du weißt, was ich gerne werden würde und unter unseren Eltern und dem Lord nie werden kann", sagte er und nahm nun doch endlich auf einem der Stühle Platz und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab. Die Kraft, die er für dieses Gespräch gesammelt hatte, ging langsam zur Neige, aber noch konnte, wollte er nicht aufgeben seinen Bruder von der Wahrheit seiner Absichten zu überzeugen, er musste es einfach schaffen.

Noch einmal atmete Regulus durch, ehe er wieder auf sah, froh, dass ihn weder Sirius noch der Direktor drängten oder unterbrachen, egal wie lange er brauchte. „Aber ich habe Dinge gehört, gesehen, die ich einfach nicht ertragen kann, die so abscheulich sind…" Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und sah dann zum Direktor von Hogwarts, ehe er seine nächsten Worte sprach. „Er hat Horkruxe erschaffen. Ich… habe einen von ihnen gesehen… ich habe ihn gestohlen und lediglich eine Kopie dort gelassen. Ich wollte ihn zerstören, aber ich wusste nicht wie und es hat mich schon fast umgebracht ihn zu bergen. Ich habe ihn an einem sicheren Ort versteckt. Sie müssen ihn holen und zerstören, Sie müssen auch die anderen finden, sonst…" Regulus sah den Schulleiter fast schon flehend an, fragte sich aber gleichzeitig, warum Dumbledore nicht überrascht wirkte. Hatte er doch von den Seelengefäßen des dunklen Lords gewusst? Hatte er vielleicht schon etwas gegen sie unternommen? Er hoffte es, denn er wusste nicht, wo die anderen waren, hatte nur durch Zufall von diesem einen erfahren.

Albus sah den jungen Black nun beinahe neugierig an. „Wir wissen von den Horkruxen, Regulus. Doch sag, über welchen genau sprechen Sie?", wollte er wissen, ohne mehr über ihre bisherige Arbeit zu verraten.

Regulus war erstaunt, wie hatten die anderen von den Seelenstücken des Lords erfahren? Das war unheimlich, aber irgendwie war er auch ein wenig erleichtert. Er hatte sich bereits etliche Erklärungen zurecht gelegt, die nun offenbar zunächst unwichtig erschienen.

„Ein… ein Becher… ich habe ihn in einem Museum-"

Plötzlich sprang Sirius auf und unterbrach ihn. „Das warst du? Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, welcher Todesser so dämlich war, den Horkrux direkt unter der Nase der Muggel-"

„Weil ich wollte, dass ihr ihn findet!", verteidigte sich Regulus. Wie immer war Sirius zunächst davon überzeugt, dass alles, was er, Regulus, tat, dämlich und dumm war. „Wenn ihr diesen Becher habt, dann habt ihr den wahren Horkrux. Die Kopie liegt dort, von wo aus ich den Becher entwendete und ich hoffe, es wird etwas dauern, bis Voldemort die Täuschung als solche erkennt."

Während Sirius seinen Bruder noch immer sprachlos ansah, breitete sich auf Albus' Gesicht ein Lächeln aus. „Das war sehr klug von Ihnen, Mister Black und es zeigt mir, dass Sie ehrliche Absichten hegen, die Dunkle Seite hinter sich zu lassen."

Sirius jedoch brauchte etwas um sich wieder zu fangen, das Ausmaß Regulus' Verrates an Voldemort wollte oder konnte er noch nicht ganz erkennen. Denn das würde das Bild, welches er bisher über seinen Bruder gehabt hatte, wie ein Kartenhaus einstürzen lassen.

„Warum erst jetzt?", brachte er mühsam hervor, stand mit verschränkten Armen unweit seines Stuhls und blickte seinen Bruder aus festen Augen an. „Warum bist du nicht früher gekommen?"

Regulus erwiderte den Blick seines Bruders ohne Angst oder Unsicherheit. „Weil ich wohl erst verstehen musste, was der dunkle Lord wirklich ist", meinte er leise und doch mit absoluter Überzeugung in seiner Stimme.

„Ich habe nach unserem Gespräch viel nachgedacht, aber zu einer wirklichen Entscheidung konnte ich nicht kommen, warum weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht, weil unsere Eltern in den Ferien immer wieder davon geredet haben, dass du eine Enttäuschung für sie bist, dass ich nun ihre Hoffnung bin, dass die Last des Erstgeborenen nun auf meinen Schultern ruht. Ich… bin nicht stolz darauf, aber ich habe mich gefreut. Ich fühlte mich wohl. Endlich haben sie mich beachtet und nicht dich. Endlich ging es auch einmal um mich und nicht um dich. Endlich war ich ihnen wichtig, war für sie anwesend und nicht nur ein lästiges Anhängsel", meinte er und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Zum Ende der Ferien hin habe ich deine Worte so gut wie vergessen gehabt. Erst hier in Hogwarts waren sie wieder präsent und ich begann erneut nachzudenken. Immer wieder hörte ich deine Worte, aber gleichzeitig auch, wie Vater sagte, er sei stolz auf mich, dass ich das Familienerbe gut vertrete, dass ich etwas ganz besonderes bin. Nach den Weihnachtsferien, die ich zum ersten Mal in Hogwarts verbracht habe, hatte ich eigentlich schon fast den Entschluss gefasst, dass ich zu dir kommen wollte, dich um Hilfe bitten wollte, was mir sowohl damals, als auch heute alles andere als leicht fällt, aber ich wollte es tun. Ich wollte meine Zukunft alleine bestimmen und nicht bestimmen lassen, wie es bei unseren Eltern und Voldemort der Fall gewesen wäre, aber dann kam deine Adoption und die änderte alles. Ehe ich dich kontaktieren konnte, wollte Vater mich sehen. Wir trafen uns heimlich an einem Abend und ehe ich ihn begrüßen konnte packte er mich schon und disapparierte mit mir", erzählte er und sah seinen Bruder dabei die ganze Zeit an. Er versteckte sich nicht länger hinter seiner gefühlslosen Maske.

Er wusste, wenn er wollte, dass Sirius ihm glaubte, musste es so sein, sonst wäre er alleine, denn zum Lord würde er nicht zurückkehren. Dankbar nahm der junge Black die Tasse Tee, welche der Schulleiter gerade vor ihn und seinen Bruder gestellt hatte und trank einen Schluck um seine vom vielen Reden ausgetrocknete Kehle zu befeuchten, damit er weiter reden konnte.

„Er brachte mich zu ihm und ehe ich richtig begriff, zierte dieses wunderschöne Tattoo meinen Unterarm", meinte er angewidert und schob den Ärmel seines Pullovers nach oben, so dass das Dunkle Mal sichtbar wurde.

„Es gab für mich danach kein Aussteigen, nicht sofort. Sowohl Vater, als auch andere Todesser wurden angehalten mich im Auge zu behalten, da ich ja noch jung sei und ein wenig Führung bedürfe", meinte er verächtlich und dachte mit Schaudern an diese Führung, die ihm seine eigene Cousine hatte zu Teil werden lassen.

Voller Abscheu blickte Sirius auf das Dunkle Mal am Unterarm seines Bruders. Wie hatte er sich nur so sehr blenden lassen können von seinen Eltern und Verwandten? Ihr letztes Gespräch war nicht sehr freundlich verlaufen, die Vorhaltungen Regulus' hatte er noch sehr deutlich im Kopf. Und er hatte sich eingestehen müssen, dass dieser nicht immer im Unrecht gewesen war. Doch das bedeutete, dass er im Recht war und dies würde eine Art der Wahrheit bedeuten, die Sirius noch nicht bereit war zu akzeptieren.

„Was hat deine Meinung geändert?", fragte er so distanziert wie möglich um Regulus keinerlei Angriffspunkt zu geben.

Regulus' Blick schien zu flackern. Nur kurz, er hatte sich gut im Griff, eine Maske, die wohl überlebenswichtig war, wenn man Voldemort täuschen wollte.

„Deine letzten Worte damals. Du hast zu mir gesagt, dass egal, was passieren würde, egal, welchen Weg ich einschlage, du mein Bruder bleibst, zumindest habe ich deine Worte so verstanden. Unsere Eltern stehen nur zu mir, wenn ich tue was sie sagen, aber du hast mich schon immer so akzeptiert, wie ich bin, wie ich sein wollte", meinte Regulus und schob den Ärmel seines Pullovers wieder über das Mal, er konnte und wollte es einfach nicht mehr sehen. „Ich habe gehofft, das wäre auch jetzt noch so, wo ich dieses Etwas trage", sagte er und starrte kurz auf den Arm, der nun wieder bedeckt war, ehe er zu seinem Bruder hochsah. „Bitte Sirius, ich gehe diesen Schritt auch alleine, aber ich…", er schluckte kurz, die folgenden Worte fielen ihm nicht wirklich leicht. „Aber ich brauche Hilfe, wenn ich nicht untergehen will, wenn ich diesen verfluchten Krieg überleben möchte."

Sirius war erstaunt, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Regulus ihn nach all den Geschehnissen noch als seinen Bruder ansah. Er war nun ein Potter, James war sein offizieller Bruder. Doch Regulus und ihn verband ihr Blut, eine Verbindung, die er stets verleugnet hatte. Jetzt teilten sie nicht einmal einen gemeinsamen Namen; Sirius war kein Black mehr. Und ausgerechnet jetzt bat Regulus seine Hilfe?

Sirius hatte eine ganze Weile zu dem großen Fenster geblickt, drehte sich nun jedoch um und sah Regulus aus undefinierbarem Blick an. „Ich muss… darüber nach denken", sagte er ein wenig tonlos und wandte sich zum Gehen, er brauchte dringend frische Luft. Und Abstand zu jenem Menschen, der für einige Augenblicke die Vergangenheit wieder lebendig werden ließ, die Sirius geglaubt hatte, hinter sich gelassen zu haben.

Drei Stunden später betrat Sirius nicht mehr gänzlich nüchtern die Eingangshalle von Gryffindor Castle. Er war etwas in einem Pub versackt, ein, zwei Bier hatten seinen Verstand wieder beruhigt. Die Suche nach dem Unbekannten auf Gryffindor Castle, die Sehnsucht nach Chris, von der er nicht einmal wusste, ob sie noch lebte und die er mit jedem Tag mehr vermisste und nun tauchte aus dem Nichts Regulus auf, der ihn um Verzeihung und um Hilfe bat. Sirius konnte nicht sagen, welche Bitte ihn mehr erschütterte.

Innerlich wappnete er sich gegen eine weitere Moralpredigt von Liam, der ihm erklären würde, wie gefährlich es für ihn sei, allein in einem Pub ein paar Bier zu trinken. Doch die Halle war still. Sirius hegte sie Hoffnung, dass bereits alle schliefen, als er im oberen Stockwerk Stimmen hörte. Leise, aber eindeutig besorgt und aufgeregt.

Zögernd folgte er den Stimmen, wenn noch jemand wach war, der so besorgt klang, wollte er wissen, was los war. Ging es etwa um ihn, da er unangekündigt so lange fort geblieben war? Die Tür zu Liams Büro war nur angelehnt, ein Lichtspalt fiel auf den Flur und als Sirius leise näher trat, wurden die Stimmen deutlicher, die er vernahm.

„…doch nicht einfach so verschwunden sein!"

„Wir müssen doch etwas tun können, Dad!", hörte er James beinahe verzweifelt sagen. Seit wann war James so verzweifelt, wenn es um ihn ging? Nein, hier musste etwas anderes passiert sein.

„… sehr alter Zauber auf dem Spiegel…" Patrick hatte offenbar Mühe zu sprechen, er schien ebenso unter Schock zu stehen. Nun wuchs Sirius' Sorge, welche die Benommenheit durch den Alkohol etwas verdrängte.

„Der Gegenzauber, den muss es doch geben! Wir müssen sie zurück holen!", sagte Beccy laut, leises Murmeln seitens James folgte, was Sirius nicht verstand.

„Was glaubst du, was ich hier suche, Rebecca!", hörte er Liams scharfe Stimme und spätestens jetzt schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken bei Sirius.

Vorsichtig trat er an die Tür heran, atmete einmal tief durch, klopfte und trat dann ein. „Ähm… hi", sagte er unbeholfen, erschrak jedoch beinahe bei dem Anblick, den seine Freunde, Liam und Patrick boten. Etwas war passiert, etwas Furchtbares und Sirius hatte einen Moment Angst, die Frage zu stellen, ehe er sie wirklich laut aussprach.

„Was ist los? Wer ist verschwunden? Entschuldigt, ich habe durch die Tür –" Er sprach nicht weiter, blickte in versteinerte Gesichter, Sirius spannte sich innerlich an und schluckte.

„Es ist Mum", sagte James leise, der mit blasser Miene Beccys Hand hielt. „Mum und Leyah sind verschwunden."


	122. Verzweifelte Suche

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Wir haben uns extra beeilt mit dem Schreiben und sogleich in die Tasten gehauen. Nun also sind wir wieder da mit dem neuesten Kapitel und hoffen, es gefällt euch!_

_Ganz liebe Grüße,_

_Cas und vojka_

_**Kapitel 121**_

**Verzweifelte Suche**

Sirius blinzelte irritiert. Nun war auch das letzte bisschen seines Rauschzustandes weg. „Wie, verschwunden?", wollte er wissen und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass neben Liam, Patrick, Beccy und James auch die anderen im Raum anwesend waren, sich allerdings etwas im Hintergrund hielten.

Nun trat aber Peter etwas vor und sah dabei ziemlich zerknirscht drein, als trage er allein die Schuld am Verschwinden der beiden Frauen.

„Die Spiegel", stammelte er etwas nervös, Sirius sah ihn nur verständnislos an. Peter räusperte sich leise, eh er erklärte, was passiert war.

_Ein__Haufen__Pergamente__lag__auf__dem__Tisch.__Viele__von__ihnen__enthielten__geheimnisvolle__Texte__oder__Zaubersprüche,__doch__bisher__hatte__noch__niemand__aus__ihnen__die__Lösung__für__ihr__Problem__erkannt.__Sie__alle__waren__völlig__in__die__Schriftrollen__vertieft,__als__James__plötzlich__erstaunt__die__Augen__weitete._

„_Hier steht etwas über Atlantis", erklärte er ein wenig verblüfft und legte die Pergamentrolle für alle Sichtbar auf den Tisch vor sich. „Ich hatte das bisher immer für ein Märchen gehalten, aber hier nach gibt es das Reich wirklich. Es soll Merlins Reich sein und -" _

_Doch Peter unterbrach ihn und zog das Pergament etwas zu sich, um sich die Zeichnung darunter genauer anzusehen. Die darauf abgebildeten Gegenstände kamen ihm seltsam bekannt vor und plötzlich wusste er auch wieder, woher er sie kannte._

„_James, ist das nicht das Zeichen, welches auf den Deckeln eurer Spiegel ist?", meinte er verblüfft, James' Augen wurden groß und spätestens jetzt wurden auch die anderen neugierig, was es mit der seltsamen Beschreibung von Atlantis auf sich hatte. _

„_Unsere Spiegel sollen etwas mit Atlantis zu tun haben? Das sind doch nur Zwei-Weg-Spiegel, um Kontakt zu halten, aber keine Wege in eine geheime Welt!", wunderte er sich und zog sogleich seinen Spiegel hervor. Doch es stimmte, das Muster auf dem Deckel des klappbaren, runden Spiegels, stimmte exakt überein mit der Zeichnung. Konnte das Zufall sein?_

„_Kann ich mir das einmal genauer ansehen?", wollte Claire wissen, immerhin hatte sie diesen Spiegel einst ihrem Sohn geschenkt, der das Gegenstück damals an Sirius weiter gegeben hatte. Wenn dies wirklich ein Weg in das sagenumwobene Atlantis sein sollte... wo Merlin leben sollte... würde er ihnen helfen können? Doch die Idee war so absurd, dass Claire nicht wirklich daran glauben konnte._

„_Oh, ich möchte auch gucken!", sagte Leyah, froh um etwas Abwechslung und trat zu Claire, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter in dem Versuch, ebenfalls das Pergament und den Spiegel zu erkennen. _

„_Unergründlich,__fernab__der__hier__bekannten__Welt,__sprechen__musst__du__es__laut,__mündlich,__nach__Atlantis__du__in__den__Spiegel__fällst",__murmelte__Claire,__was__sich__im__nächsten__Moment__als__Fehler__heraus__stellte.__Denn__damit__hatte__sie__den__Zauberspruch__gesagt,__der__sie__und__Leyah,__die__noch__immer__ihre__Hand__auf__Claires__Schulter__gelegt__hatte,__magisch__an__den__Spiegel__band.__Und__im__nächsten__Moment__waren__die__beiden__Frauen__mitsamt__dem__Spiegel__verschwunden._

„Bei Merlin!", stieß Sirius entsetzt aus und sah die Anwesenden fassungslos an.

„Da hast du den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen", meinte Remus, der nun zu Beccy ging um diese tröstend in die Arme zu schließen, da sie, obwohl sie dabei gewesen war, das eben gehörte doch wieder ziemlich aufgewühlt hatte.

Sirius sah Remus verständnislos an. „Was...", wollte er fragen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er gesagt hatte und er betreten den Blick senkte, ehe ihm etwas einfiel. „Aber wir müssten doch... Moment, bin gleich wieder da", sagte er und sprintete aus dem Raum, den Rest ratlos zurück lassend.

Wenige Minuten später war er wieder zurück, doch sein Blick zeigte Enttäuschung. „Er ist blind", sagte er ein wenig fassungslos, klappte seinen eigenen Zwei-Weg-Spiegel auf und wieder zu, doch das Bild blieb dasselbe. Das Glas war erblindet, als sei der Spiegel bereits Jahrhunderte alt. So oft er die Namen der Gesuchten auch nannte, es tat sich nichts.

„Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben", murmelte Liam und sah nun wohl schon zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Abend die Unterlagen durch, die auf dem Tisch verteilt lagen. Er konnte, er wollte einfach nicht still hier herumsitzen und hoffen, dass Claire wieder kam, er musste etwas tun. Verdammt noch eins, was nützte ihm der Lordtitel und all der Mist, wenn dadurch seine Familie auseinander brach? Erst starb sein Sohn beinahe und nun war seine Frau verschwunden und es war nicht klar, ob sie zurück konnten und wenn, wann dies der Fall sein würde.

Als sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spürte, bemerkte Claire, dass sie auf etwas Weichem gelandet war. Unter ihr wucherte eine dicke Schicht Moos, welches offenbar alte Felsen bedeckte. Sie sah sich verwundert um und erkannte Leyah neben sich, die sich gerade aufsetzte.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Claire, auch wenn sie keine wirkliche Antwort darauf erwartete. Das Licht war auf seltsame Weise anders, es schien heller und durchdringender zu sein, ließ härtere Schatten entstehen, so schien es ihr auf den ersten Blick vorzukommen. Der Himmel war strahlend blau und eine sengende Sonne brannte auf sie nieder, was Claire doch sehr irritierte. War es vorhin nicht noch Nacht gewesen?

„Zumindest ist dies hier nicht mehr Gryffindor Castle", sagte Leyah, welche nun neben ihre Freundin getreten war. „Nicht nur, dass es hier anders aussieht, es riecht auch anders, irgendwie salzig", meinte sie überlegend und drehte sich kurz im Kreis. „Sieht so aus, als wären wir am Meer", fügte sie nach einem kurzen Augenblick hinzu und deutete in eine Richtung in welcher man ein Stückchen eines Strandes und des Meeres sehen konnte, welches dahinter war.

„Fragt sich nur an welchem", fragte Claire stirnrunzelnd und sah sich ebenfalls aufmerksam um, um einen Hinweis darauf zu entdecken, wo sie sich nun genau befanden.

„Der Luft und allem anderen nach tippe ich auf die Karibik", überlegte Leyah und warf einen Blick auf die hiesige Flora, doch diese Pflanzen wuchsen in Groß Britannien nicht, daher konnte sie schlecht sagen ob sie typische Äquatorpflanzen vor sich fanden oder nicht.

„Eine Insel bedeutet Schiffsverkehr. Den muss es hier doch irgendwo geben. Also schlage ich vor, halten wir uns ans Meer, irgendwann werden wir schon auf Menschen treffen, die uns weiter helfen können oder auf Wegweiser", sagte Claire und Leyah stimmte zu, sodass sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg machten. Nicht wissend, dass sie noch einen sehr langen Weg vor sich haben sollten, ehe sie wirklich auf Menschen trafen.

In Gryffindor Castle schlief niemand in dieser Nacht. Fieberhaft suchten sie alle nach Aufzeichnungen über Atlantis, über die Zwei-Wege-Spiegel oder alte Zauber, die den Weg nach Atlantis offenbart und bestenfalls auch wieder zurück. Doch es gab kaum etwas und mit jeder Stunde wuchs die Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit.

Als die Sonne aufging, fegte James einen Stapel Papiere von seinem Tisch und verließ die Bibliothek, ging nach draußen und schnappte sich seinen Besen, mit welchem er sich wenige Sekunden später vom Boden abstieß. Er brauchte einen klaren Kopf, wenn er nicht komplett durchdrehen wollte.

Harry sah besorgt auf, als sein Vater aus dem Raum stürmte. Auch er machte sich Sorgen um seine Großmutter, aber er wusste, wenn er sich nun der Wut und Hilflosigkeit hingeben würde, würde niemanden etwas nützen, Claire und Leyah würden dann auch nicht schneller zu ihnen zurückkehren.

„Geh ihm nach", meinte Ginny leise und schenkte Harry ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln. „Vielleicht kannst du ihm helfen und wenn du ihm nur Gesellschaft leistest, er sollte nun nicht allein sein."

Einen Moment sah Harry seine Freundin zweifelnd an, ehe er entschlossen nickte und seinen Vater suchen ging. Es war nicht ganz einfach, aber schließlich mit Hilfe einer Hauselfe wusste er, wo sich James befand, so holte er schnell seinen Besen und verließ ebenfalls das Schloss.

„Von dir habe ich das also", meinte Harry, als er seinen Vater eingeholt hatte und dessen nun schon entspannteres Gesicht sah.

James sah seinen Sohn fragend an.

„Wenn mir alles über den Kopf wächst, habe ich mir schon immer meinen Besen geschnappt und bin fliegen gegangen. Es hilft mir meinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Ich fühle mich dann einfach so frei und...", sagte er und überlegte, wie er dieses Gefühl am besten beschreiben könnte.

„Gelöst, als würden all deine Sorgen unten auf der Erde bleiben, da sie zu schwer fürs Fliegen sind", beendete James den Satz und schaffte es sogar ein kleines, wenn auch leicht verunglücktes Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen.

Nun lächelte auch Harry leicht, auch wenn ihm ein wenig beklommen Zumute war. Das hier war eindeutig eine Ausnahmesituation und er selbst wusste nicht einmal, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er erlaubte es sich schlichtweg nicht, den Kopf zu verlieren und so, wie er James und den Rest seiner Familie einschätzte, traf dies auch auf alle anderen zu.

Amy hatten sie bereits verloren, ob Chris noch lebte, wusste niemand. Und nun verschwanden so plötzlich auch noch Claire und Leyah – wenn auch nicht im Krieg, sondern in einem Spiegel. Das war beinahe zu absurd um wahr zu sein.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Menschen sterben würden, hatte verzweifelt Nächtelang wach gelegen deshalb. Sich ausgemalt, was wäre, wenn seinen Freunden etwas passierte, wenn der Krieg sie doch einholte, ehe sie den finalen Schlag gegen Voldemort geschafft hatten. Doch dies war nun etwas, mit er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte und irgendwie war ihm, als sei alles ein unwirklicher Traum, aus dem er jeden Moment erwachen würde.

Harry wurde bewusst, dass er furchtbar schlecht darin war, andere Menschen zu trösten. Was sollte er auch sagen? Es wird alles gut? Sie kommt bestimmt zurück? All das wären kaum mehr als Floskeln und er wusste nicht, ob auch nur eine davon wahr würde.

„Wir finden eine Lösung, Dad. Und wenn wir jede Bibliothek der Welt umgraben, wir finden sie", sagte er schließlich leise und sah James ein wenig traurig an. Erkannte den Versuch, die Emotionen hinter einer unbeweglichen Maske zu verstecken, wie auch Liam es stets tat, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte, was er nicht zeigen wollte oder konnte.

James jedoch schnaubte nur leise. „Wir wissen doch nicht einmal, wo sie überhaupt sind oder wie sie dahin gekommen sind. Das war kein Portschlüssel oder so, sie sind IN diesem verfluchten Spiegel verschwunden und keiner weiß… wo sie jetzt sind. Vielleicht in Atlantis. Vielleicht aber auch irgendwo anders oder im luftleeren Raum oder tausend Jahre in der Zukunft… wir können sie schlecht fragen."

Es hatte bitter geklungen und Harry seufzte leise. Er hasste Hilflosigkeit über alle Maßen, aber wenn er den Menschen nicht helfen konnte, die ihm so nahe standen, tat es weh, nichts tun zu können.

Für einen Moment schloss Harry die Augen und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Nein, er würde nicht aufgeben, ehe er nicht gekämpft hatte, das hatte er noch nie und er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Er hatte sich zwar in den letzten nun fast eineinhalb Jahren daran gewöhnt, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, dass dort Menschen waren die ihn unterstützen und ihm halfen Entscheidungen zu treffen, aber er würde deshalb nicht aufhören selbstständig nach Lösungen zu suchen.

Kurz blitzten die Gesichter von Hermine und Ron vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und er spürte, wie sehr sie ihm fehlten, wie sehr er sich auch auf ihre Fähigkeiten immer verlassen hatte, aber waren dort drinnen im Schloss nicht Menschen, die so ähnlich handelten? Lily war ebenso ein Bücherwurm wie es Hermine war und auch Remus konnte sich stundenlang in Büchern vergraben um nach einer Lösung zu finden. Und Liam und Patrick konnten ebenso strategisch denken wie es Ron stets tat, nicht nur bei den Schachspielen sondern in den letzten Monaten auch immer mehr im normalen Leben. Kurz darauf strafte er seine Schultern und flog seinem Dad in die Flugbahn, zwang ihn in der Luft schweben zu bleiben und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Wir werden nicht aufgeben ehe wir nicht einmal richtig begonnen haben nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Egal wo Grandma und Leyah gerade sind, wir werden sie finden und zurück holen, wenn sie es nicht von alleine schaffen. Es gibt einen Weg und irgendwo wird dieser zu finden sein. Also Dad, du hast nun die Möglichkeit weiter Frust zu schieben und ihn hier in der Luft abzubauen oder wir landen, gehen zurück in die Bibliothek und helfen den anderen eine Lösung zu finden", meinte Harry und hoffte, dass diese Lösung nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde, sie hatten wahrlich andere Probleme zur Zeit. Aber nun standen Claire und Leyah an erster Stelle und er würde nichts unversucht lassen, sie wieder zurück zu holen.

James holte einmal tief Luft und schien sich etwas sammeln zu müssen, nickte dann aber.

„Wir müssen sie finden", sagte er leise und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob James wirklich mit ihm gesprochen hatte oder ob er nur laut gedacht hatte. Vorsichtshalber sagte er nichts dazu, wiederholte die Worte jedoch im Kopf eindringlich.

Sie mussten sie einfach finden. Lebendig finden. Eine andere Option gab es nicht.

Eine Woche liefen sie nun schon über diese merkwürdige Insel, wenn ihnen ihr Zeitgefühl keinen Streich spielte, doch begegnet waren sie noch niemandem. Nicht einmal Dörfer, Siedlungen oder auch nur einzelne Häuser hatten sie in dieser Zeit gefunden und langsam kamen sie zu dem Entschluss, dass dies eine einsame verlassene Insel sein musste.

Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass bald einen Weg von diesem Ort weg fanden. Apparieren funktionierte nicht, auch einen Portschlüssel hatte Claire bereits versucht zu erstellen, aber er hatte sich nicht aktiviert und so liefen sie einfach weiter und hofften. Ein Glück gab es hier sehr viel Obst, was sie pflücken und essen konnten, auch ein paar Quellen hatten sie entdeckt, um Trinkwasser zu gewinnen. Einfache Magie, wie das Erstellen von Zelten oder Decken war durchaus möglich. Doch wenn dies wirklich eine unbewohnte Insel war, dann waren ihre Aussichten, hier wieder herunter zu kommen, mehr als gering.

Sie waren über die Tage immer schweigsamer geworden und liefen nun meist Gedankenversunken neben einander her. Aber noch wollte Claire sich nicht der Option stellen, für immer auf diesem verlassenen Eiland zu sein. Es musste einen Ausweg geben, es musste einfach! Was waren sie auch so leichtfertig gewesen, den Spruch zu sprechen... sie hatten es für einen Spaß gehalten, der sich nun in bitteren Ernst gewendet hatte. Dabei war alles, was sie wollte, sich in Liams Arme flüchten und den Kindern sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Stattdessen war sie wie abgeschnitten von der Welt und vor allem von jenen, die sie liebte.

„Claire, hör auf", meinte Leyah leise, die ihre Freundin nun schon eine Weile von der Seite beobachtet hatte. „Ich habe dir schon gesagt, du kannst nichts dafür, also mache dir keine Vorwürfe, wir werden hier wieder herunter kommen. Pat und Liam sind ohne uns doch verloren, alleine deshalb müssen wir schon zurück", versuchte sie zu scherzen um ihrer Freundin zumindest ein kleines Lächeln abzuringen.

Es hatte wohl ein Scherz sein sollen, doch Claire brachte nur ein verunglücktes Krächzen heraus. „Was ist, wenn nicht?", fragte sie leise und hielt den Blick weiterhin gesenkt. „Was ist, wenn wir nie wieder zurück kommen? Wenn wir durch diese Dummheit für immer getrennt sind und auf dieser verdammten Insel gefangen? Wenn wir nie erfahren, wie es ihnen geht, was aus dem Krieg wird, ob sie... ob sie dann überhaupt noch... leben..."

Es war zu viel, es war einfach zu viel. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht aufhalten, wollte es auch gar nicht mehr. Ob eigener Fehler oder nicht, sie saßen hier fest und hatten keine Ahnung, wie sie wieder zurück kamen. Noch nie war Claire so verzweifelt gewesen und dunkel dachte sie an den Moment, als Liam beinahe im Sterben gelegen hatte. Wie es ihm nun wohl ging? So sehr wünschte sie sich, wenigstens seine Stimme hören zu können, zu wissen, dass es ihm und den Kindern gut ging. Doch hier gab es nur Wildnis, ein paar Vögel, Insekten und Fische in Flüssen. Und vor allem keinen Ausweg.

„Hör auf, Claire!", fuhr Leyah ihre Freundin an. Auch sie hatte Angst, wollte am liebsten verzweifeln und wie ihre Freundin sich einfach irgendwo hinsetzen und heulen, aber so würden sie nicht weiter kommen. So fanden sie keinen Weg von dieser verfluchten Insel. „Wir geben nicht jetzt schon auf. Willst du, dass Pat und Liam recht haben, die uns aus dem Krieg heraushalten wollen, weil sie denken wir wären dem nicht gewachsen? Es gibt einen Weg von dieser Insel und wir werden ihn finden, aber nur, wenn wir zusammen halten und nicht aufgeben, wir müssen an uns und unsere Fähigkeiten glauben", sagte sie und nahm ihre Freundin nun einfach in den Arm, hielt sie fest, ließ sie an ihrer Schulter weinen und kämpfte selbst mit den Tränen, aber sie würde ihnen nicht nachgeben, sie würde stark bleiben.

Widerstandslos ließ Claire sich in den Arm nehmen und erlaubte es sich für den Moment einfach zu weinen. Doch relativ schnell hatte sie sich wieder zusammen gerissen und löste sich etwas verlegen Schniefend von Leyah.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte keine hysterische Heulsuse sein", murmelte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte keineswegs egoistisch sein wollen, wusste sie doch, dass es ebenso an Leyah nagte, in was für einer Situation sie gefangen waren. So atmete sie einmal tief durch und straffte dann die Schultern. „Du hast Recht. Wir sind nicht dumm und wir sind auch nicht zerbrechlich. Wir schaffen das. Wir kommen wieder nach Hause."

Noch einmal umarmte sie Leyah einfach, unendlich dankbar, dass diese bei ihr war und wandte sich dann wieder nach vorn. „Ob wir mal dem Fluss da vorn ins Landesinnere folgen? Vielleicht finden wir dort eher etwas?", schlug sie dann vor, sie war es langsam leid, immer an der Küste entlang zu laufen.

Leyah nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Dann komm." Sie nahm die Hand ihrer Freundin und wandte sich landeinwärts, vielleicht würden sie dort ja auf Menschen treffen die ihnen helfen konnten, auch wenn sie mittlerweile daran zweifelte, dass überhaupt jemand auf dieser Insel war, sie würde ihre Hoffnung nicht komplett begraben.

Sieben Wochen später, es war inzwischen Anfang Juni, gab es noch immer kein Lebenszeichen von Claire und Leyah. Die Nerven aller waren bis aufs äußerste gespannt und es brauchte zur Zeit nur ein falsches Wort und einer von ihnen explodierte. Aber trotz allem hatten sie die Suche nicht aufgegeben. Und das würde Liam auch nicht tun, nicht, bis er einen Beweis gefunden hatte, wo seine Frau war und wie er diese zu sich zurück holen konnte.

Mit einem verzweifelten Schrei fegte er mit einer einzigen Handbewegung die ohnehin schon unordentlichen Papiere vom Schreibtisch, ehe er sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen verbarg.

Sieben Wochen suchten sie nun wie die Besessenen, prüften jedes Papier zehn Mal, ehe sie es beiseite legten und den nächsten Stapel durch sahen. Es war eine Sysiphusarbeit und ihre Hoffnung schwand von Tag zu Tag, dass sie wirklich noch etwas fanden. An manchen Tag war Liam wirklich so weit, es einfach sein zu lassen.

Es zehrte an ihm, zehrte ihn aus. Er hatte keine Kraft für all das. Dennoch stand er jeden Morgen auf und quälte sich aus dem Bett, trank mechanisch einen Tee nach dem anderen und würgte ab und an etwas zu Essen hinunter. Er durfte nicht aufgeben und er würde nicht aufgeben, würde Claire niemals aufgeben. Nicht, solange sein Herz noch schlug und solange er die Verzweiflung in James' und Beccys Augen sah, in Patricks Augen, die auch die seine war. Es musste eine Lösung geben, einen Hinweis, einfach irgendetwas. Und wenn er bis an sein Lebensende hier sitzen würde und suchen würde.

Müde und mit tiefen Ringen um die geröteten Augen sah er sich im Büro um, welches einem Schlachtfeld glich. Überall lagen Notizen, Pergamentrollen oder auch Federn und Tintenfässer. Doch nichts, rein gar nichts war bisher dabei heraus gekommen, nicht der allerkleinste Hinweis, der ihnen weiter half betreffend die Spiegel oder Atlantis.

Es war das reinste Chaos, welches den ganzen Raum einzunehmen schien. Der gesamte Boden war bedeckt, in den Regalen herrschte pures Durcheinander. Bis auf eine Ecke, die Liam zuvor noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. Dort war eine Bodenfliese eingelassen, die den Umriss eines Schlosses zeigte. Bisher hatte Liam immer angenommen, dass es ein Abbild Gryffindor Castles sein sollte, doch bei genauerem Hinsehen stimmte dies nicht überein. Und erst, als er eine Weile darauf geblickt hatte wurde ihm bewusst, woher ihm die Zeichnung bekannt vorkam: es waren die Umrisse Hogwarts', in feinen Linien in Stein geritzt. Und seltsamer Weise lag auf diesem Stein keines der Pergamente, wohl aber zu Hauf darum herum, als habe die Fliese die Dokumente von sich abgehalten.

Er blinzelte einmal, aber das Bild blieb dasselbe. Langsam, fast zögernd, als würde von dieser Fliese eine Gefahr ausgehen, ging er auf diese zu und hob dabei seinen Zauberstab. Kurz überlegte er. Dies war nicht unbedingt sein Spezialgebiet, Patrick war besser darin, verborgene Dinge wieder sichtbar zu machen und er war sich sicher, hier war etwas verborgen.

Aber etwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass er diesen Schritt alleine gehen musste. So sprach er alle erdenklichen Zauber, die ihm einfielen, aber nichts tat sich. Zögernd streckte er eine Hand aus, aber konnte nichts außer Luft fühlen.

„Au!", rief er erschrocken und zog seine Hand zurück. An den Fingern war deutlich ein kleiner Gebissabdruck zu sehen, aus welchem sich ein Tropfen Blut löste.

Als er den Blick nun wieder hob, stand dort, wo eben noch nur eine Fliese gewesen war, eine Miniaturausgabe von Schloss Hogwarts und er meinte, aus einem der Schornsteine Rauch aufsteigen zu sehen.


	123. Unvorhergesehen

_Hey ihr Lieben, _

_heute mal ohne Bühne sondern ganz normal, wie die letzte Zeit eigentlich immer *lach* Aber trotzdem haben wir ein bisschen mehr zu sagen. _

_Das erste und wichtigste ist wohl, dass wir uns entschlossen haben, dass es keine drei Teile dieser Story geben wird._

_Wir wissen, viele von euch werden nun enttäuscht und vielleicht auch traurig sein, aber es hat einen einfachen Grund. Wir bezweifeln, dass wir drei Teile geschrieben bekommen. Nicht von den Ideen her, denn wir haben eine Menge, nein eher von der Motivation her. So werden wir Teil zwei und Teil drei etwas zusammenschrumpfen und zusammen packen, so dass es nur noch einen Teil geben wird wenn wir mit diesem ersten Teil durch sind._

_Aber seht es so, so wird alles komprimierter, nicht so langatmig und dadurch auch spannender. _

_Das zweite und was vielleicht genauso wichtig ist, haben wir im letzten Chap irgendwie vergessen euch mitzuteilen. Es geht um die Zeit in Atlantis, die vergeht etwas anders als die in der "normalen" Welt. Grob gerechnet könnte man sagen ein Tag Atlantis ist eine Woche bei Harry und Co._

_Sonst können wir eigentlich nur noch sagen, schickt uns alles an Zeit was ihr erübrigen könnt und so viele Wachmacher wie möglich (bitte nicht nur Kaffee), die ihr finden könnt, denn wir wurden von der Muse geküsst und können kaum die Finger von der Tastatur nehmen. Allerdings das meistens leider nur nachts, da wir dort am meisten Ruhe haben. Aber leider heißt das auch, das wir kaum zum Schlafen kommen. _

_Die letzten drei Nächte war nie vor vier Uhr Schluss, dafür haben wir aber auch gestern Kapitel 125 schon fertig gestellt, was heißt, wenn wir vor lauter Schreiben zum Betan kommen, bekommt ihr auch die nächsten drei Wochen eure Kapitel._

_Hmm, fehlt noch etwas? *überleg* Nein, das müsste es gewesen sein, außer, dass wir euch ein dickes Dankeschön schicken für die vielen tollen Kommentare, die uns noch zusätzlich angestachelt haben. Sie sind mit der Grund dafür, dass wir kaum die Finger still halten können. _

_Aber nun haben wir euch lange genug vom Kapitel aufgehalten, uns bleibt nun wirklich nur noch zu sagen, viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_LG_

_vojka & Cassio_

_**Kapitel 122**_

**Unvorhergesehen**

Eine Weile starrte Liam regelrecht auf die Puppenhausgroße Miniaturausgabe von Hogwarts, doch auch nach dem dritten Mal Blinzeln blieb es dort stehen, mitten in seinem Arbeitszimmer, schräg unter dem Regal. Liam sah sich kurz um, spielte ihm vielleicht jemand einen Streich? Seine Finger waren noch leicht gerötet und er fragte sich, woher dieser Biss gekommen war. Mauern konnten nicht beißen. Aber sein Blutstropfen hatte dieses Gebilde hervor gerufen und Liam beschlich eine leise Ahnung, dass dies eine Legitimation des Hauses Gryffindors war, eine Art Zugangsberechtigung. Nur - wozu? Es war sicherlich schön anzusehen, aber einen Sinn konnte Liam nicht darin erkennen, das kleine Hogwartsmodell nun vor sich zu haben. Was war so wichtig, dass es nur mit Blut des Erben Gryffindors zum Vorschein gebracht werden konnte?

„Welches Geheimnis birgst du?", murmelte er leise und hatte dabei unbewusst seinen Zauberstab geschwungen. Im nächsten Moment geschah etwas Seltsames: die Mauern des Schlosses wurden durchsichtig und boten eine 3D-Ansicht in das Innere, während weiterhin der Rauch aus dem Schornstein stieg und Liam in der Nase kitzelte.

Zutiefst erstaunt sah sich Liam das Schloss nun genau an. Jeder Gang, jedes Zimmer, jede Mauer waren ganz klar erkennbar. Viel mehr als ihm bisher bekannt gewesen waren, es musste eine Menge Geheimgänge geben, die leicht neblig dargestellt waren, daher aber um so besser auszumachen. Und noch etwas erstaunte Liam: das, was er bisher für die Kerker gehalten hatte, war keineswegs der Keller des Schlosses gewesen. Darunter gab es noch zwei Etagen, jeweils in zwei große Kammern aufgeteilt und Liam fragte sich, was es damit auf sich hatte. Denn diese Kammern waren die einzigen, die Miniaturmöbel aufwiesen, was ihm um so seltsamer erschien, als diese Kammern bisher niemandem bekannt gewesen waren. Wieso waren sie nun in diesem Modell? Oder waren sie ursprünglich einmal geplant gewesen, dann jedoch nie gebaut worden?

Doch dann erinnerte er sich an Harrys Erzählung, der in die Kammer des Schreckens gelangt war - jene Kammer, die auch Voldemort einst geöffnet hatte als Erbe Slytherins. Er fand die Kammer, die mit dem Eingang der Toiletten verbunden war. Doch es gab noch drei Weitere. Vier Kammern. Vier Gründer. Konnte es sein, dass Slytherin nicht der einzige war, der eine solche Kammer gebaut hatte?

Vorsichtig versuchte er mit dem Zauberstab das Schloss anzutippen und erschrak beinahe, als er im nächsten Moment statt des ganzen Schlosses nur noch einen Raum vor sich sah, diesen nun jedoch in der Größe des vorherigen Schlossmodells. Schnell sprach er ein „Finite" und der Zauber wurde wieder rückgängig gemacht, sodass er wieder das gesamte Schloss vor sich sah. Dann musste er grinsen - dies war eine Karte! Ein Modell, in dem er jeden Raum genau erkunden konnte, jeden Geheimgang entdecken konnte und das in dreidimensionaler Gestalt.

Wenn sich dies alles zeigte, müsste sich auch heraus finden lassen, wie die Verteidigung Hogwarts' aufgebaut war. Er sprach einen Zauber, mit dem man verborgene Zauber aufspüren konnte und kurz darauf spannte sich ein bunt gefächertes Liniennetz wie eine Kuppel um das Schloss - die Schutzzauber zur Abwehr von Muggel und Todessern.

Liam war beeindruckt, besah sich das Gebilde mit dem gläsernen Schloss in der Mitte eine Weile, bis ihm die perfekte Symmetrie der Türme aufging. War das reine Bauästhetik? Denn auch der Platz in der Mitte schien auf den Zentimeter genau ausgelegt zu sein, wobei ihm das im realen Schloss so noch nie bewusst gewesen war. Und als er die Schutzzauber wieder löste, sah er noch etwas: dort, wo der Blutstropfen offenbar den Boden des Platzes eingesickert war - so sah es zumindest aus - bildeten sich nach und nach dunkle Linien, die sich symmetrisch fortsetzten, bis eine Art Wendeltreppe entstand und als Liam diese mit dem Zauberstab antippte, wurde aus den zweidimensionalen Linien auf Stein wirklich eine in die Tiefe führende Treppe. Es waren große Stufen, als sei sie für Riesen gebaut worden und mit einer weiteren Zauberstabberührung wurde auch diese durchsichtig und Liam erschrak beinahe, als er dann erkannte, was darunter war.

Ein Drache. Ein schlafender Drache, der kleine Rauchwölkchen ausblies, aber unverkennbar ein Drache. Das konnte nur ein Scherz sein, ein _Drache_ unter den Gewölben Hogwarts'?

Doch Liam erkannte noch etwas: von jeder der geheimnisvollen Kammern unterhalb der Kerker führte offenbar ein Geheimgang zu dem unterirdischen Gewölbe des Drachen. Und vor dem Drachen war eine Kiste, eine kleine Truhe, die dieser offenbar bewachte. Liam blinzelte erneut, fürchtete, er habe bereits vor lauter Suche und Verzweiflung Halluzinationen. Doch das Bild blieb dasselbe und so tippte er vorsichtig die Kammer an, in der der Drache schlief. Er schien sich auch nicht zu rühren, als Liam in die Kammer 'hinein zoomte' und doch war Liam sich sicher, dass es ebendieser Drache gewesen war, der ihn zu anfangs gebissen hatte, um seine Legitimation zu prüfen. Liam zögerte, würde er den Drachen wecken, wenn er versuchte, an die Truhe zu gelangen?

Sie war wichtig, das wusste er. Auch, wenn er nicht sagen konnte, wieso. Er holte einmal tief Luft, entspannte seine kurz verkrampfte Hand etwas und berührte dann die Truhe. Prompt wurde diese auch gläsern. Darin befanden sich offenbar Schriftrollen, doch eine war mit einem besonderen Zauber gekennzeichnet. Liam verharrte kurz, konzentrierte sich dann aber und sprach einen Spruch, den er noch nie gesprochen hatte. Doch beim Lesen der letzten Wochen hatte er einige Zaubersprüche gefunden, deren Anwendung längst verloren gegangen war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es funktionierte, oder ob er damit alles zerstörte. Als dann im nächsten Moment das Schloss tatsächlich in sich zusammen zu fallen schien, wollte Liam schon verzweifelt aufschreien, hielt dann aber inne, als er sah, was auf der nun wieder kahlen Fliese zurück blieb: das Dokument, mit einem starken Siegel gesichert und einem kleinen Blutstropfen versehen, lag nun in realer Größe vor ihm und wartete darauf, von ihm gelesen zu werden.

Leicht zitterten seine Hände, als er sie der Rolle entgegen streckte. Etwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass ihnen diese Rolle bei ihrem Vorhaben helfen konnte, aber genau deshalb hatte er Angst sie zu berühren. Was würde passieren, wenn sie wie das Miniaturschloss vor ein paar Sekunden einfach in sich zusammen fallen würde? Wäre das Wissen, welches diese Rolle barg, dann unwiederbringlich verloren?

Noch einmal atmete Liam tief durch, ehe seine Fingerspitzen das alte, leicht vergilbte Pergament schließlich berührten. Aber nichts geschah, die Rolle blieb genauso dort liegen, so dass Liam nun ganz nach ihr Griff und zum Schreibtisch zurück ging. Er legte die Rolle auf die leere Platte, stellte den Stuhl, von welchem er nicht einmal wusste, dass er ihn auch umgeworfen hatte, wieder hin und setzte sich.

Eine Weile starrte er einfach nur auf das Dokument vor sich, ehe er entschlossen das Siegel brach und das Pergament entrollte. Seine Augen flogen fast schon über die Zeilen, die dort standen, wurden mit jedem Wort, welches sie lasen größer, eher sich ein gefährliches Grinsen auf seine Züge schlich.

Damit würden sie Voldemort eine schöne Überraschung bereiten können, wenn es zur alles entscheidenden Schlacht kam, das wusste er. Vorsichtig rollte er das Pergament wieder zusammen und versah es mit einigen Schutzzaubern. Das war nichts, was in falsche Hände gehörte. Kurz schloss er die Augen, genoss diesen Moment, dass sie nun ihrem Sieg vielleicht einen entscheidenden Schritt näher gekommen waren, aber das Gefühl verflog auch sehr schnell wieder. Denn wenn sie Claire und Leyah bis dahin nicht finden würden, würde ihnen auch diese wichtige Waffe nichts nützen, vor allem da sowohl er, als auch Patrick, James und Beccy bis dahin verrückt vor Sorge geworden waren.

Claire war mehr und mehr am Ende. Seit drei Tagen liefen sie durch Wälder, Ebenen und schroffe Gegenden der Insel, immer Landeinwärts entlang eines Flusses. Doch auch hier war nichts zu sehen von Leben, welches auf eine menschliche Zivilisation hindeutete. Die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit schon längst überschritten und neigte sich dem Horizont immer näher, als die beiden Frauen eine höher gelegene Kuppe erklommen und somit einen weiten Rundumblick hatten.

„Claire! Claire, da hinten, sind das... _Dächer_?", fragte Leyah mit einem Mal aufgeregt und deutete in eine Richtung, der Claire im ersten Moment nicht ganz folgen konnte. Doch dann sah sie, was ihre Freundin wohl meinte und ihr Herz setzte einen Takt aus, ehe es doppelt so schnell weiter zu schlagen schien.

„Du könntest Recht haben... das sieht wirklich nicht natürlichen Ursprungs aus, wenn auch aus natürlichen Materialien gebaut... dann los!", sagte sie begeistert und plötzlich war all die Müdigkeit vergessen und sie lief los. Leyah folgte ihr nicht minder aufgeregt. Auch sie spürte ihre brennenden Füße nicht mehr, noch die müden Muskeln oder die trockenen Lungen. Einzig die vermeintliche Siedlung zählte, in der sie endlich auf Menschen treffen würden! Vollkommen egal, welcher Sprache diese Ethnie mächtig sein sollte, es waren Menschen und damit ihre einzige Hoffnung momentan, hier fort zu kommen.

Die beiden Frauen fühlten sich, als hätten sie einen Aufputschtrank genommen, liefen so schnell ihre Füße sie trugen, denn von der Kuppe hatte es so ausgesehen, als wäre diese Siedlung noch gut eine Stunde von ihnen entfernt. Aber solange wollten sie nicht mehr warten. Sie waren nun schon gut zehn Tage von ihrer Familie getrennt und sie konnten sich vorstellen, dass ihre Männer und Kinder hab umkamen vor Sorge um sie, etwas was sie nie gewollt hatten.

Als sie fast eine dreiviertel Stunde später aus dem Wald heraustraten, konnten sie wirklich Häuser sehen. Einfache, aus Holz gebaute Hütten, aber in diesem Moment kamen sie Claire und Leyah vor als wären es Paläste. Schnell liefen sie weiter, aber je näher sie kamen, desto langsamer wurden sie, denn sie sahen zwar diese Hütten, aber keine Menschen.

War dieses Dorf etwa verlassen? War all die Mühe umsonst gewesen? Die Freude zu früh? Mit einem Schlag waren sie wieder da, die Müdigkeit, die schmerzenden Füße und Glieder, aber trotzdem gaben sie nicht auf, liefen weiter und kamen schließlich bei den Hütten an.

Zögernd trat Claire an eine der Hütten heran und klopfte. Sie war nun selbst zu erschöpft um nervös zu sein und als niemand aufmachte, schob sie die einfache Holztür vorsichtig nach innen auf.

„Hallo?", fragte sie, doch niemand antwortete und das Innere der Hütte verriet, dass hier seit Jahren, wenn nicht Jahrzehnten, niemand mehr gewesen war. Beinahe war sie den Tränen nahe, doch in jeder Hütte, die sie daraufhin durchsuchten, ergab sich dasselbe Bild. Hier wohnte niemand mehr. Die Siedlung war verlassen, aber dennoch bestand sie weiterhin. Also waren die Bewohner vielleicht erst vor kurzem ausgezogen, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Erschöpft ließ Leyah sich auf eines der Strohlager fallen, die als Betten dienten, reinigte es mit ihrem Zauberstab und sah Claire niedergeschlagen an.

„Lass uns zumindest die Nacht hier verbringen, vielleicht... kommt ja jemand zurück?", meinte sie hoffnungsvoll, auch wenn es mehr als unwahrscheinlich schien. Vermutlich war dies eine komplette Geisterinsel und niemand war hier um ihnen zu helfen.

Plötzlich erschien ein Licht in der Hütte und im nächsten Augenblick standen Claire und Leyah mit gezogenen Zauberstäben vor einem Mann mit langem Haar und Bart und freundlichen Augen. Er trug eine Robe, die ihn irgendwie stolz und würdevoll erscheinen ließ.

„Verzeihung, ich wollte niemanden erschrecken. Nur begrüßen. Ihr habt den ersten Teil des Weges gefunden", sagte der Fremde, Claire und Leyah sahen ihn verständnislos an.

„Wie bitte? Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie perplex, die vorherige Freude, eventuell wirklich auf Menschen zu treffen war schon wieder in den Hintergrund gerückt. Denn mit so einer Begrüßung hatten sie wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Oh, man gab mir schon viele Namen", sagte der Fremde, machte eine Handbewegung und beschwor drei Holzstühle hinauf. Er setzte sich und bedeutete den beiden Frauen, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen. Zögernd und noch äußerst skeptisch kamen sie der Einladung nach, die Zauberstäbe jedoch noch immer in der Hand haltend.

„Erster Magier, Weiser, Führender. Andere bevorzugen den Namen Merlin."

Claire sah den Mann vor sich perplex an. _Merlin_? Wollte er sie veralbern? Merlin lebte seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr, wie sollte es dann möglich sein, dass er hier war? Sie wurde unterbrochen, als sie neben sich ein leises Lachen hörte und wandte ihren Blick Leyah zu, die nicht minder zweifelnd aussah, aber das ganze wohl mit Humor zu nehmen schien, oder war sie auf dieser Insel schon verrückt geworden? Claire schüttelte den Kopf, sie kannte ihre Freundin nun schon so viele Jahre und wusste, dass dies eigentlich eine natürliche Reaktion war, wenn sie nur daran dachte, wie sie damals auf Patricks Antrag... erneut schüttelte sie den Kopf, dies war nun kaum die Zeit in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, wenn vor ihnen ein Mann saß, der vorgab Merlin zu sein.

„Also noch einmal wer sind Sie?", fragte sie nun erneut und versuchte etwas von der Autorität, die Liam in solchen Situationen stets an den Tag legte, in ihre Stimme zu packen, vielleicht würde sie so endlich eine vernünftige Antwort aus dem Mann vor ihr bekommen.

„Das sagte ich doch bereits", meinte er weiterhin freundlich und immer noch lächelnd. Es wirkte fast so, als wäre er solch eine Situation bereits gewöhnt.

Leyah schüttelte, noch immer leise lachend, nun den Kopf. „Kommen Sie schon, wir sind hier nicht im Mungos! Wir sind auf einer offenbar von allen guten Geistern verlassenen Insel, Sie sind der erste Mensch, dem wir seit zehn Tagen begegnen und erzählen uns, Sie seien Merlin? Entschuldigung, aber das ist-"

„Das ist Atlantis", erklärte der Mann, der behauptete, Merlin zu sein in einer Tonlage, als

sei dies vollkommen selbstverständlich.

„Sie haben den Spruch gesprochen und damit das Tor aktiviert. Nun sind Sie hier und dies ist mein Reich, auch wenn ich der letzte bin, der noch lebt. Die Kultur von Atlantis verging bereits vor Jahrhunderten. Nun ist es ein Ort des Banns, von dem ich nicht mehr fort kann."

Nun zeigte sich pures Entsetzen auf Claires und Leyahs Gesichtern. „Soll das heißen, auch wir sind von dem Bann betroffen und kommen hier nie wieder weg?", fragte Claire aufgebracht, Verzweiflung schlug sich in ihrer Stimme nieder. Der dämliche Spruch, dieser dämliche Spiegel hatte sie hier her gebracht! Wütend warf sie den Spiegel auf den Boden, eine Geste, die Merlin offenbar sehr interessant fand und für einen Moment den Blick fest auf den kleinen, rundlichen Gegenstand geheftet hatte, als wäre er kurz davor, selbst nach ihm zu greifen. Doch nach einigen Sekunden fasste er sich wieder.

„Ihr habt den Spiegel noch bei euch, das ist gut. Dann gibt es Hoffnung." Claire verlor beinahe die Geduld, konnte dieser Halbirre denn nicht einmal in vernünftigen Sätzen sprechen?

„Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte Leyah betont ruhig, sie wollte keine Eskalation, nur, weil sie so begierig waren, hier weg zu kommen und nach Hause wollten. Dies hier war ihre einzige Chance, so legte sie Claire beruhigend eine Hand auf den Rücken.

„Wie ich es sagte. Es gibt Hoffnung, wenn auch keine Gewissheit. Wenn ihr den Weg aus diesem Labyrinth findet, dann wird der Spiegel euch auch zurück bringen, wo ihr her kamt."

Claire atmete bewusst einmal tief durch. „Geht das auch etwas genauer? Was für ein Labyrinth? Wir haben hier nur Wildnis gesehen, kein Labyrinth..."

Merlin lachte leise. „Was ihr für Wildnis haltet, IST das Labyrinth. Es ist kein Irrgarten, wenn ihr das meint. Es ist ein verirrter Weg, wenn ihr so wollt. Und es hält Prüfungen für euch bereit, denen ihr nicht entgehen könnt. Die erste habt ihr bereits geschafft. Ihr seid hier. Nun zeigt sich, ob ihr stärker als der Bann seid, der auf Atlantis gelegt wurde. Ich wünsche euch viel Erfolg. Es war mir eine Ehre, mit euch zu sprechen." Merlin nickte noch einmal, deutete dann eine Verbeugung an und war beim nächsten Blinzeln wieder verschwunden.

„Ist alles vorbereitet, Adiuto?", wollte Liam müde wissen. Er sah erschöpft aus, was kein Wunder war. Claire war nun seit fast elf Wochen verschwunden und noch immer hatten sie kein Lebenszeichen von ihr gehört, noch immer wussten sie nicht, wohin sie und Leyah verschwunden waren und Hinweise hatten sie auch keine weiteren gefunden. Aber sie gaben auch nach all dieser Zeit nicht auf. Die Kinder waren fast täglich auf Gryffindor Castle und durchsuchten das gesamte Schloss, während Patrick und er versuchten, ihren Jobs nach zu gehen. Sobald sie das Ministerium verließen, beteiligten sie sich bei der Suche. Aber Gryffindor Castle war groß und sie hatten noch nicht einmal die Hälfte durchsucht, etwas, was ihre Hoffnung aufrecht erhielt. Doch heute sollten zumindest die Kinder einmal eine Pause machen, hatten er und Patrick beschlossen.

„Natürlich Lord Gryffindor, alles ist so bereitet, wie sie und Master O'Conner es angeordnet haben. Wir werden die ganze Zeit darauf achten, dass die jungen Masters und Misses genug zu trinken und zu Essen haben ", meinte der Elf und verbeugte sich tief.

„Ich danke euch", meinte Liam und sah zum Kamin, als sich dessen Flammen grün färbten und nach einander sein Sohn und dessen Freunde aus ihm heraustraten. Zum Schluss erschien auch Patrick und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Dad, was ist so wichtig, dass du uns her holen lässt, anstatt das wir weiter suchen können? Vielleicht finden wir heute einen Hinweis darauf wo Mum ist", meinte James und auch ihm waren deutlich die Strapazen und Sorgen der letzten Wochen anzusehen. Sein sonst so sonnengebräuntes fröhliches Gesicht war blass und eingefallen, dunkle Ringe zierten seine Augen und der Schalk, der sonst stets in seinen Augen funkelte, war verschwunden.

„Wir wollen, dass ihr vor lauter Suchen nicht vergesst, wie die Welt außerhalb dieser Mauern aussieht. Darum habt ihr heute Abend frei und werdet nicht suchen, sondern draußen Picknicken und versuchen, etwas abzuschalten", erklärte Patrick mit einem müden Lächeln. Doch auch ihm war nicht entgangen, wie schlecht es den Kindern ging und wenn er und Liam schon auf einander Acht gaben, dann sollten sie dies auf jeden Fall auch an die Jugendlichen weiter geben, die unter der Situation kaum weniger litten als er selbst und sein enger Freund.

Es war furchtbar, die jungen Leute so zu sehen, voller Sorge und Ernsthaftigkeit. Wo war das Lachen hin, die gelösten Scherze, das Funkeln in den Augen, wenn sie Streiche ausheckten? Nichts mehr von alledem war mehr da und weder Liam noch Patrick wollten, dass sie irgendwann wirklich daran zerbrachen. Sie brauchten wieder Zeit für sich selbst und die würden sie ihnen geben.

James sah seinen Vater jedoch nur skeptisch an. „Habt ihr etwas vor, woran wir nicht teilnehmen sollen?"

Liam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir wollen wirklich nur, dass ihr mal abschaltet. Vor lauter Suchen vergesst ihr ganz zu leben und das ist nicht gut. Kriegt einen klaren Kopf, morgen machen wir weiter."

James schnaubte. „Das sagt der Richtige", murmelte er, doch die Freunde hatten sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt. Vielleicht tat frische Luft und ein Abend am See ja wirklich einmal wieder gut. Vielleicht würde er sich dann nicht mehr ganz so erdrückt fühlen, als könne er kaum atmen und vielleicht würde er endlich wieder ein wenig Appetit verspüren, wenn er aus diesen erdrückenden Mauern heraus kam.

Harry ging neben Ginny, er wurde langsam immer nervöser. Fast drei Monate taten sie nun nichts anderes mehr als nach Hinweisen zu suchen, Claire und Leyah zurück zu holen. Was, wenn es vergebens war? Ihm gefiel der Gedanke ebenso wenig wie allen anderen, doch was, wenn sie nun wertvolle Zeit vertaten, in der sie sich besser gegen Voldemort wappneten?

Ihnen fehlte noch immer der letzte Horkrux und der Vermutung, das Tagebuch befände sich in Malfoy Manor, konnten sie nicht einfach so nach gehen. Das bedurfte Planung und einem glücklichen Zufall. Doch davon waren sie im Augenblick meilenweit entfernt, plötzlich drehte sich alles nur noch um Atlantis, als sei der Krieg in den Hintergrund geraten.

Ginny seufzte, als ihr Blick auf Harry fiel. „Schatz, die Welt geht nicht unter, wenn wir uns nun ein paar Stunden Pause gönnen. Im Gegenteil, wir können neue Kraft schöpfen und morgen mit vollem Elan weiter machen", sagte die junge Hexe und schlag ihren Arm um die Taille ihres Freundes um sich etwas an ihn zu lehnen, während sie über das große und weitläufige Gelände von Potter Manor liefen um zum See zu gelangen.

„Ich weiß das, Gin... und doch ist da das Gefühl in mir nicht genug zu tun. Auch ich mache mir Sorgen um Leyah und Grandma, aber wir machen nichts anderes mehr. Was ist mit dem letzten Horkrux? Wer sagt uns, dass er wirklich schon bei den Malfoys ist und nicht erst nächstes Jahr zu ihnen gelangt, kurz bevor Voldemort für die dreizehn Jahre verschwindet? Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen", seufzte er und sah in den leuchtend blauen Himmel hinauf.

„Wir tun doch etwas um die Horkruxe zu vernichten, das können wir eh erst kurz vor Weihnachten tun, vorher haben wir nicht genug Gift zusammen", meinte sie und grinste leicht. Es war jedes Mal wieder irgendwie lustig, wenn sie Harry sein Gift abzapfte, aber es waren eben nie mehr als ein, zwei winzige Tropfen, nicht genug um das Schwert Gryffindors zu stärken und die Seelenstücke Voldemorts zu vernichten.

„Ja, vernichten, aber nicht finden. Und noch fehlt uns Riddles Tagebuch", entgegnete Harry düster und dachte mit Schaudern daran, wie Voldemort versucht hatte durch Ginny wieder ins Leben zurück zu kommen. Unwillkürlich wurde sein Griff um sie ein klein wenig fester. „Wir haben noch absolut keinen Hinweis zu Atlantis oder Claire und Leyah. Das und das Ausstehen des letzten Horkruxes macht mich wirklich nervös. Ich denke... ja, ich denke, ich werde versuchen, diesen Horkrux zu finden. Wir haben nur noch ein halbes Jahr, dann müssen wir bereit sein und das werden wir nicht, wenn wir noch weitere drei Monate nach nicht existenten Beweisen suchen." Er holte einmal tief Luft, ehe er seufzte. „Entschuldige. Das soll natürlich nicht heißen, dass ich das, was wir jetzt tun, für Zeitverschwendung halte. Aber es tut sich einfach nichts und ich komme mir so unnütz dabei vor, nicht helfen zu können." Er hasste nichts so sehr wie Hilflosigkeit und die Hoffnung sank mit jedem Tag, den Leyah und Claire verschwunden blieben.

Ginny nickte. Es war nicht so, dass sie Harry nicht verstand, im Gegenteil. Auch für sie wurde es von Tag zu Tag den sie in dieser Zeit verbrachte schwerer. Sie vermisste ihre Familie mit jedem Tag mehr. Ihre Mum müsste gerade mit Ron schwanger sein. Ob sie es schon wusste? Oder waren sie und ihr Dad noch ahnungslos? Aber auch wenn sie Harry verstand, so nützte es nichts, wenn sie das ganze über das Knie brachen. Ihr Vorteil war, dass Voldemort nichts davon wusste, dass sie seine Seelenstücke sammelten um sie zu zerstören, aber wenn Harry nun auf eigene Faust loszog, womöglich versuchte nach Malfoy Manor zu gelangen... Nein, das konnte nur nach hinten los gehen. Sie mussten sich, so schwer es ihnen auch fiel noch in Geduld üben.

Schließlich kamen sie bei den Decken an, die ausgebreitet am See lagen. Es stand eine provisorische Umkleidekabine am Rand und als Sirius hineinsah, entdeckte er, dass für sie alle dort Badesachen untergebracht waren. An der Wand des Schuppens lehnten acht Besen, die nur darauf warteten, dass sie sich mit einem Reiter in die Luft erheben könnten. Eine Kiste mit Quidditchbällen stand auch dort und neben den Decken standen zwei große Picknickkörbe.

„Schaut, sogar alles für ein Lagerfeuer ist vorbereitet und am Ufer des Sees stehen Butterbier, Kürbissaft und andere Getränke. Wer möchte etwas?", wollte Peter wissen und sah zu seinen Freunden, ehe er ihnen das von ihnen gewünschte Getränk reichte.

Harry begnügte sich mit einem Butterbier und lehnte ein wenig gedankenverloren gegen den Schuppen, von dessen Seite James und Beccy sich sofort die Besen schnappten und kurz darauf durch die Luft fegten. Harry sah ihnen nach, immerhin waren es ihre Mütter, die spurlos verschwunden waren und dies schien sie nur noch mehr zusammen zu schweißen.

Harry warf einen kurzen Blick zu Remus, doch auch dieser sah seiner Freundin nur lächelnd hinterher; Eifersucht war ihm fremd, was James und Beccy betraf. Die beiden waren wie Geschwister, da war Eifersucht wahrlich fehl am Platze.

Lily und Sirius hingegen waren sogar schon umgezogen und rannten ins Wasser, für den Moment die Sorgen offenbar hinter sich lassend. Peter inspizierte nun die Picknickkörbe genauer und holte begeistert eine Platte kalten Braten und Kartoffelsalat heraus, woraufhin auch Remus sich zu ihm gesellte und half, ein kleines Essenslager her zu richten.

„Fast wie in Hogwarts", murmelte Harry und nahm einen Schluck seines Butterbieres. „Ich meine, es ist Sommer, wir sind an einem See, Picknicken, fliegen und baden... wenn es immer so wäre, wäre das Leben sehr viel einfach- AH!" Erschrocken drehte er sich um, als etwas Kaltes und Nasses auf seinem Kopf platzte und kurz darauf James' begeistertes Lachen erklang.

„Kommt schon ihr beiden Miesepeter, rauf auf die Besen mit euch!", rief Beccy und hielt zur Drohung eine weitere Wasserbombe in der Hand. Harry stellte sein Bier zur Seite und war kurz darauf direkt nach Ginny ebenfalls in der Luft, wo sie sich zu viert Quaffel und Klatscher hin- und her passten, bis sie vollkommen ausgepowert landeten.

„Das tat gut, auch wenn die Wasserbombe fies war", lachte er, ließ den Besen einfach im Gras liegen und nahm sein abgestelltes Bier wieder auf, welches erstaunlicher Weise noch immer dort stand, wo er es zurück gelassen hatte. Allerdings war es nun nicht mehr schön kühl, wie er nach einem Schluck feststellte, sondern warm.

„Bäääh, im Winter ist warmes Butterbier ja toll, aber doch nicht im Sommer!", sagte er und spürte, wie die Flasche in seiner Hand kurze Zeit später eiskalt wurde. Als er aufsah, sah er in das grinsende Gesicht von Peter, der gerade seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte. „Danke, Pete", grinste Harry zurück und setzte die Flasche erneut an und trank einen großen Schluck. Ja, das war schon sehr viel besser.

Entspannt lehnte er sich ins Gras zurück, seinen Kopf bettete er auf Ginnys Beinen und sah in den Himmel. Vielleicht hatten Liam und Patrick doch Recht gehabt und dieses kleine improvisierte Fest war genau das, was sie alle gebraucht hatten.


	124. Harrys Suche

_Hey ihr Lieben, _

_dieses Mal nicht am Wochenende, sondern erst am Montag, irgendwie war das Wochenende einfach zu voll gewesen. Deshalb präsentieren wir euch nun auch ohne viele Worte das neuste von unserer Feder. Viel Spaß._

_LG_

_vojka & Cassio_

_**Kapitel 123**_

**Harrys Suche**

Genervt lief Harry durch Gryffindor Castle und suchte jede Wand, jeden noch so kleinen Stein mit diversen Zaubern ab, ob sich dahinter nicht etwas verbarg. Aber fündig wurde er nicht und das frustrierte ihn.

„Verflucht!", schrie er und trat mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand, aber es half auch nicht dabei seinen Frust abzubauen, im Gegenteil, nun schmerzte ihn auch noch sein großer Zeh.

„Junger Mann, wenn Sie das bitte unterlassen würden!", meinte eine dunkle, autoritäre Stimme und als er sich umschaute, sah er das Portrait eines Mannes im mittleren Alter. Er hatte längere, schwarze Haare und einen ebenso schwarzen Vollbart, seine Augen waren braun und irgendwie erinnerte ihn dieser Mann an jemanden, auch wenn er nicht darauf kam an wen.

„Entschuldigung, Sir", sagte Harry, allerdings klang es alles andere als höflich und das Portrait des Unbekannten blickte alles andere als freundlich drein.

„Also solch ein Benehmen gab es zu meiner Zeit nicht, was fällt dir ein, immerhin bin ich der Erbauer dieses Schlosses", sagte das Bildnis nicht ohne Stolz und sah Harry nun beinahe tadelnd an.

Harry blinzelte einmal irritiert. Das war eindeutig _nicht_ Godric Gryffindor, der sah etwas anders aus und dessen Portrait hing auch woanders. Auch, wenn er dies ab und an verließ, so war Harry sich sicher, dass er nun mit jemand anderem sprach. Offenbar mit jemandem, der älter war als Godric, denn der Gründer des Hauses Gryffindor war in diesem Schloss geboren worden. Gebaut haben musste es jemand anderes.

„Verzeihung, Sir, das wusste ich nicht", sagte Harry, nun nicht mehr ganz so patzig. Dieser Mann konnte ihm vielleicht helfen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Sie sind der Erbauer des Schlosses? Dann müssen Sie ein Vorfahre von Godric Gryffindor sein", meinte er und sah das Portrait nun beinahe hoffnungsvoll an.

Dieses nickte, was zugleich eine angedeutete Verbeugung war. „Ganz recht, ich bin Godrics Urgroßvater. Alwyn Godwine Gryffindor ist mein Name und an meinen 39. Geburtstag legte ich den Grundstein für dieses Schloss, welches mein Sohn, Elford Alwyn, vollendete. Godric wurde hier geboren und führte die Linie der Gryffindors fort, bis... ja, bis dieses Unglück geschah. Doch wie es aussieht, besteht diese Linie noch immer, worüber ich sehr dankbar bin", erzählte der bärtige Mann nun nicht ohne Stolz und Harry konnte es ihn nicht verdenken. Solch eine Familienlinie gegründet zu haben und zu sehen, was aus ihr geworden war, musste Alwyn unendlich stolz machen.

Harry nickte schließlich. „Es stimmt, die Linie Gryffindor existiert noch, auch wenn sie erst vor ein paar Monaten wieder auferstanden ist, als mein Großvater das Erbe der Gryffindors angenommen hat", sagte Harry und er spürte, wie auch ihn so etwas wie stolz erfasste, immerhin war auch er ein Teil dieser alten und ehrwürdigen Linie oder würde es zumindest in der Zukunft sein, wenn sie alles schafften, was sie sich vorgenommen hatten.

„Wie ist dein Name, junger Mann?", meinte Alwyn und nun klang er schon nicht mehr ganz so streng und autoritär, sondern eher neugierig.

„Harry James Potter-Gryffindor", sagte er und schenkte dem Mann ein freundliches Lächeln, bisher hatte er sich noch kaum mit diesem vollen Namen selbst vorgestellt

„Erzähl mir etwas von dir, von dieser Zeit. Wie du siehst, gibt es in diesem Gang keine anderen Portraits und der Zauber um die Bilder zu verlassen wurde leider erst nach meinem Ableben erfunden. Nachträglich konnte er nicht mehr angebracht werden, da er während des Males gewebt werden muss, wie mir mein Sohn damals erklärte."

Harry sah etwas bestürzt drein, der arme Mann hing hier also wirklich ganz allein, ohne sich Jahrhundertelang mit jemandem unterhalten gekonnt zu haben? Wenn er nicht einmal seinen Rahmen verlassen konnte, musste es furchtbar einsam für ein sprechendes Portrait sein.

„Nunja, das ist etwas schwierig. Seit Ihrem Tod sind etwa tausend Jahre vergangen und-"

„Tausend Jahre? Großer Merlin! Entschuldige, bitte sprich weiter. Ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass ich schon ganze tausend Jahre an diesem Ort hänge..."

Harry lächelte milde. „Es sieht wohl ganz danach aus, Sir. Wir haben neunzehnhundertneunundsiebzig, ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt und damit seit fast einem Jahr

volljährig. Ich, meine Freunde, Eltern und Großeltern versuchen, einen Schwarzmagier aufzuhalten, der die britische Zauberergemeinschaft immer mehr in die Knie zwingt. Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, aber... wir werden es schaffen. Er darf nicht siegen. Nicht noch einmal." Entschlossen hatte seine Stimme zum Ende hin geklungen, Alwyn sah ihn beinahe bestürzt an.

„Es ist traurig, wenn die Pfade der Magie auf diese Weise missbraucht werden. Schon früher geschah so etwas, wie es wohl zu allen Jahrzehnten einen gibt, der die Macht an sich reißen will. Kämpfe gut, junger Mann. Die Magie muss frei sein, nur dann kann sie leben."

Harry runzelte etwas die Stirn bei diesen Worten, nickte dann aber. „Das werde ich, Sir. Zusammen sind wir dreizehn, doch der weitere Kreis fasst weit mehr Personen, die gegen Voldemort, wie er sich nennt, angehen. Natürlich hat auch er seine Anhänger, doch wir halten dagegen. Wir werden ihn nicht gewinnen lassen."

Alwyn nickte zustimmend. „Eine sehr gesunde Einstellung! Doch wie wollt ihr ihn aufhalten? Wenn er ein schwarzer Magier ist und ihr auf der Gegenseite steht, wird es schwierig. Zu meiner Zeit war das noch anders. Es ist betrüblich zu hören, dass sich die Ströme so sehr von einander entfernt haben."

Harry seufzte kurz. „Einfach wird es gewiss nicht, doch irgendwo befindet sich der Schlüssel, der uns helfen wird ihn zu besiegen. Nur ich kann ihn finden, heißt es und ich vermute ihn hier, da Godric nur hier sicher sein konnte, das ihn niemand entfernt und ich ihn zu gegebener Zeit finden werde", antwortete Harry und lehnte sich etwas an die Wand hinter ihm. Er war müde, müde des Suchens, aber auch generell. Die Erholung von ihrer kleinen Feier am See war mittlerweile vollständig verflogen, was kein Wunder war, immerhin waren inzwischen schon wieder vier Wochen vergangen. In dieser Zeit hatten sie fieberhaft weiter nach Hinweisen gesucht, wie sie Claire und Leyah zurück holen konnte, aber gefunden hatten sie bisher nichts.

Aber auch an vereinzelten Kämpfen hatten sie immer wieder teilgenommen. Voldemort war zur Zeit aktiv, sehr aktiv und sie hatten alle Hände voll damit zu tun so viele Opfer wie möglich zu verhindern, aber einfach war es nicht, vor allem da Voldemort die Muggel nicht nur mit Magie angriff. Er hatte es geschafft, dass kaum noch Güter nach England kamen, in London herrschte eine Rattenplage, wie sie selbst in den schlimmsten Zeiten dort nicht geherrscht hatte und das Trinkwasser war in dieser Stadt ungenießbar geworden. Sie wussten nicht, was Voldemort noch alles plante, was er noch alles getan hatte. Es war, als würden sie zur Zeit wie Don Quichote gegen Windmühlen ankämpfen, aber aufgeben kam für sie nicht in Frage, sie machten weiter, auch wenn alle am Ende ihrer Kräfte waren.

Harry schreckte erst aus seinen Gedanken wieder auf, als er erneut die Stimme von Alwyn hörte. „Auf deinen Schultern scheint eine große Last zu liegen junger Harry. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir helfen."

Harry senkte leicht den Blick. „Es ist nicht immer leicht, der Auserwählte zu sein. Viele würden sich darum reißen, diese Position inne zu haben, aber ich bin es leid, wissen Sie. Immer nur ich. Ich bin der einzige, der Voldemort vernichten kann, ich bin der einzige, der diesen Schlüssel finden muss. Ich bin der einzige, der den Todesfluch überlebt hat. Warum kann nicht mal jemand anderes dies auf sich nehmen?" Er seufzte leise, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, ich möchte Sie nicht langweilen. Es wird vorbei gehen. Ich möchte keinen Ruhm, ich möchte einfach nur ich selbst sein, mit meiner Freundin und meinen Eltern leben können. Vielleicht... vielleicht werde ich es eines Tages sein können, ohne ständig den Stempel des Auserwählten auf mir zu tragen."

Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass es ihn tatsächlich noch immer quälte, obwohl er sich in dieser Gesellschaft sehr aufgehoben und unterstützt fühlte. Doch seine Rolle war unverkennbar erneut vorgezeichnet, ein Weg, den er allein niemals eingeschlagen hätte.

„Oh, du hast eine Frau an deiner Seite? Dann halte sie in Ehren, junger Gryffindor", sagte Alwyn, Harry lächelte.

„Das werde ich, Sir. Keine Sorge." Wieder einmal durchzuckte ihn der Gedanke, was wohl wäre, wenn sie diesen Kampf wirklich gewannen. Wenn all das hier vorbei war und die Prophezeiung erfüllt war. Würde er Ginny wirklich in Ehren an seiner Seite halten können? Er würde es vielleicht nie erfahren.

„Wenn... wenn Sie der Erbauer dieses Schlosses sind... dann kennen Sie es vermutlich besser als jeder andere, richtig?", fragte er ein wenig zögernd, war es zu anmaßend, Alyan danach zu fragen.

Dieser jedoch sah Harry nun wieder stolz an. „Natürlich! Ich kenne jeden Plan auf den Fuß genau! Was möchtest du denn wissen?", fragte er und Harry war sich sicher, dass er ihm tatsächlich jeden Fuß des Schlosses nennen konnte.

„Nun... wie gesagt, ich muss etwas finden, eine Art Schlüssel. Dieses Schloss hat doch sicher Geheimräume oder Gänge... so, wie Hogwarts..." Harry unterbrach sich, Hogwarts hatte es noch nicht einmal gegeben, als Alwyn gestorben war, wenn er Godrics Urgroßvater war. Die Schule würde erst drei Generationen später gegründet werden.

Alwyn überlegte. „Es gibt Fluchtwege, ja. Aber von Geheimräumen weiß ich nicht viel. Ich habe damals keine eingeplant, allerdings kann ich nicht ausschließen, dass mein Sohn die Pläne veränderte. Dann wäre dies aber leider der falsche Gang, fürchte ich. Versuche es in einem Gang mit neueren Portraits oder frage einfach meinen Sohn. Er sieht aus wie ich, nur mit einem kürzeren Bart und hellen Augen. Die hat er von seiner Mutter", erklärte Alwyn, Harry nickte hoffnungsvoll.

„Dankesehr! Ich denke, sein Portrait habe ich sogar schon einmal gesehen, ich werde ihn sofort fragen!", sagte er eifrig und wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als Alwyn ihn zurück hielt.

„Sage mir Bescheid, wenn du etwas gefunden hast, Harry!", bat er, Harry versprach es und machte sich auf den Weg in einen der oberen Gänge, um das Portrait Elford Gryfindors zu finden.

Schnell hatte Harry das gesuchte Portrait gefunden und stellte sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln davor. „Sind Sie Elford Alwyn Gryffindor?", wollte er von dem Mann auf dem Bild wissen.

„Wer möchte dies wissen?", fragte das Portrait und hob eine seiner Augenbrauen, was Harry kurz an seinen alten und verhassten Zaubertrankprofessor erinnerte. Er hoffte nur, dass Elford freundlicher als dieser war.

„Mein Name ist Harry James Gryffindor Potter, ich sprach eben mit Ihrem Vater und er riet mir zu Ihnen zu gehen mit meiner Frage", meinte er und sah das Portrait bittet an. Einen Moment fühlte Harry sich fast, als würde er geröntgt werden, aber als der Mann schließlich nickte, seufzte Harry kurz erleichtert auf. „Ich frage mich, ob es in diesem Schloss irgendwelche geheimen Räume, Gänge oder Fächer gibt. Sie müssen wissen, ich suche etwas Wichtiges, was ich in diesen Mauern vermute und was mir und meinen Verbündeten helfen würde den dunklen Lord, der zur Zeit versucht die Macht an sich zu reißen, zu vernichten."

Elford sah Harry einen Moment eindringlich an. Er war sich unschlüssig, ob er die Geheimnisse dieses Schlosses wirklich enthüllen sollte, aber war es nicht eigentlich seine Pflicht als Gryffindor seinen Nachfahren zu helfen? Und einen Lord, der offenbar die dunkle Seite der Magie missbrauchte, durfte er nicht unterstützen. So nickte er schließlich und sah sich auf dem Gang um, aber bis auf die wenigen Bilder die hier hingen, war nichts zu sehen. „Ich habe tatsächlich die Pläne meines Vaters etwas geändert. Es gibt hinter einem Regal in der Bibliothek einen kleinen versteckten Raum, in welchem ich geforscht habe und einen den Gang hier entlang an dessen Ende, aber soviel ich weiß, war ich nicht der einzige, der das Schloss verändert hat, du solltest, wenn du in den Räumen nicht fündig wirst meinen Sohn fragen", meinte Elford und erklärte Harry, wie er in besagte Räume kommen konnte.

Harry seufzte. Wenn da so weiter ging, war er noch mit Generationen von Gryffindors beschäftigt. „Haben Sie vielen Dank, Sir, ich werde sehen, ob ich etwas finden kann!", sagte er dennoch erleichtert, nun zumindest zwei Anhaltspunkte zu haben. den Raum in der Bibliothek hatten sie bereits entdeckt, doch dort gab es nichts, was für ihre aktuelle Aufgabe von Belang war. Die alten Schlosspläne wurden dort aufbewahrt, doch gegen Voldemort würden die ihnen wenig helfen. Wie Hogwarts aussah, im Grobriss sogar nur, wussten sie auch so.

Also begab er sich zu dem Raum am Ende des Ganges, des Elford genannt hatte. Doch auch hier fand sich nichts, was ihm nützlich war. So schloss er den Raum wieder sorgfältig und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Portrait Godwyn Gryffindords, Godrics Vater. Vielleicht konnte dieser ihm helfen.

„Wenn du dort nicht fündig wirst, wirst du meinen Sohn Godric fragen müssen", erklärte Godwyn ihm schließlich, Harry dankte ihm müde und machte sich auf den Weg. Es waren zwei Räume, abgehend von einem geheimen Gang, die Godwyn ihm genannt hatte und Harry hatte etwas Mühe, diesen zu finden.

Doch dann hatte er die Ritze zwischen zwei Steinen gefunden, die als einzige nicht mit Mörtel gefüllt war und tippte diese mit seinem Zauberstab an. Die Ritze breitete sich aus und einem Torbogenmuster folgend zog sich aus allen angrenzenden Ritzen der Mörtel zurück. Die Steine, die im Inneren des Bogens waren, verschoben sich zu zwei mächtigen Pfeilern rechts und links und Harry fühlte sich sehr an die Winkelgasse erinnert. Ob dies von dem Eingang dort abgeschaut war? Oder hatte man den Eingang durch den Hof in die Winkelgasse erst sehr viel später eingebaut?

Harry nahm sich vor, dieser Frage irgendwann nach zu gehen, sprach nun jedoch zunächst einen Lumos und ging vorsichtig in den Gang hinein. Dass hier seit Jahrhunderten niemand gewesen war, wurde auf den ersten Blick deutlich. Nicht einmal Hauselfen schienen hier sauber gemacht zu haben, obwohl sie das Haus so viele Jahrhunderte gehegt hatten. Harry wurde etwas unbehaglich zu Mute, seine Schritte wurden durch eine dicke Schicht Staub gedämpft. Hier gab es keine Portraits, nicht einmal Fackelhalter. Nur Stein auf Stein und am Ende zwei winzige Räume. Doch auch in diesen fanden sich nur Unterlagen, die über alles Mögliche schrieben, nicht aber zu dem Thema, welches Harry so brennend interessierte. Doch dann, als er gerade gehen wollte, entdeckte er einen weiteren Plan.

Es war ein Plan von Gryffindor Castle und als Harry ihn genauer studierte, fand er sich auch problemlos zurecht, konnte sogar einzelne Portraits ausmachen. Auch dieser Geheimgang war darin eingezeichnet und demnach befand er sich nun direkt über der Eingangshalle. Es sollte eine Wendeltreppe in der Wand gaben, die ihn nach unten brachte und er dort hinter einem weiteren Portrait wieder hinaus treten konnte.

Und dann stutzte er, als er einen weiteren Raum entdeckte, direkt hinter einem Portrait, welches er sehr gut kannte. Mit einem hoffnungsvollen Grinsen im Gesicht machte er sich auf zu Godric Gryffindor, der ihm bisher offenbar verschwiegen hatte, Hüter eines Geheimraumes zu sein.

„Guten Abend Godric", meinte Harry fröhlich, als er verdutzt feststellte, dass es bereits dunkel geworden war und die Nacht scheinbar schon hereinbrach, aber es störte ihn nicht. Er war nicht mehr müde, überhaupt nicht, eine neue Energie, eine neue Hoffnung durchflutete ihn. Vielleicht wurde er nun endlich fündig.

„Harry, schön dich zu sehen!", meinte Godric und neigte leicht seinen Kopf zum Gruß und erwiderte damit Harrys Geste.

„Kann es sein, dass du mir etwas verschwiegen hast? Dass du etwas bewachst", wollte Harry wissen und sah, wie Godrics Lächeln breiter, aber auch eine Spur schuldbewusster wurde.

„Was meinst du?", wollte der Hogwartsgründer von seinem Nachfahren wissen, denn so gern er Harry einfach den Zugang gewährt hätte, er konnte es nicht. Der Junge musste erst das richtige zu ihm sagen. Er hatte seinen Sohn gebeten, diesen Zauber über sein Portrait zu sprechen, da er sich kannte. Er hätte Harry gerne mehr geholfen, aber er hatte es nicht gedurft, er hatte diesen Schritt alleine bewältigen müssen.

„Du bewachst einen Raum. Hinter deinem Portrait geht es noch weiter", meinte Harry und er wurde leicht unruhig, warum gewährt Godric ihm nicht einfach den Zugang? Mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass er am Ziel war, dass er es geschafft hatte, aber scheinbar fehlte noch etwas.

Godric nickte leicht, sagte jedoch nichts. „Du bewachst ihn, oder? Du bist der Hüter des Schlüssels", sagte Harry. Kurz darauf hörte er ein leises Klacken und das Portrait stand seitlich etwas von der Wand ab.

„Ein Passwort?", wollte Harry erstaunt wissen.

„Ja, ich durfte und konnte es dir leider nicht sagen, verzeih", sagte Godric und schenkte Harry einfach nur ein weiteres Lächeln.

Harry sagte nichts weiter, betrat nun neugierig und mit irgendwie klopfendem Herzen den Raum. Ein altes Regal lehnte an einer Wand und darin waren etliche Pergamentrollen gestapelt. Mal unsortiert, mal fein säuberlich aufgerollt. Mal beschriftet oder Nummeriert, mal sogar ganz ohne Text. Einige waren versiegelt, andere verschnürt, dritte durch einen Zauber geschützt.

Dann stockte er. Vorsichtig näherte er sich einer Schriftrolle, die akkurat zusammen gerollt und mit Wachs versiegelt war. Sie trug das Zeichen der Gryffindors, der Greif stand aufrecht mit gespreizten Flügeln, als wollte er sein Dokument verteidigen. Harry zögerte etwas, doch dann brach er das Siegel. Er war ein Gyffindor, er durfte dieses Dokument lesen. Und je mehr er las, desto breiter wurde sein Lächeln. Er hatte es tatsächlich gefunden.

Sirius war müde. Sie hatten wieder den ganzen Tag in Gryffindor Castle verbracht und das Schloss nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen, die ihnen helfen konnten durchsucht, aber fündig geworden waren sie nicht. Die anderen waren wohl schon nach Hause appariert, aber er selbst wollte noch nicht zurück nach Potter Manor.

In den letzten Wochen, seit Claire und Leyah verschwunden waren, hatte er erst gemerkt, wie sehr Chris ihm wirklich fehlte. Er vermisste sie mit jeder Faser seines Herzens und er hoffte, dass er sie eines Tages wieder sehen konnte. Hoffte, dass sie noch lebte und das er noch leben würde, wenn dieser elende Krieg vorbei wäre und keine Gefahr mehr drohte. Immerhin hatte sie versprochen dann wieder zu kommen und er hoffte, dass sie ihr Versprechen hielt.

Einsam war es auf der langen, gerade Straße, die er entlang ging, seine Gedanken waren Meilenweit weg. Zu seiner Linken und Rechen standen alle paar Meter eine Straßenlaterne und vertrieben die Nacht ein wenig. In den Häusern, die die kleine Straße flankierten, brannte kein Licht mehr, die Bewohner schienen schon alle in ihren Betten zu liegen und zu schlafen.

Aber Sirius wollte noch nicht in sein einsames leeres Bett, wo die Sehnsucht nach Chris nur noch größer werden würde.

Plötzlich schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er ein Geräusch hörte, was sich wie das apparieren von Menschen anhörte. Der junge Mann zuckte kurz zusammen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit, von wo das Geräusch kam. War es vielleicht nur ein Anwohner?

Immerhin war Holyhead halb Magisch, da apparierte schon einmal jemand. Aber trotzdem war es seltsam, denn seit fünfzehn Minuten hörte er nur zwei Dinge, seine Schritte und seinen Atem. Oder hatte es nur daran gelegen, dass er so in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, das er sonst nichts um sich herum war genommen hatte?

Er blieb stehen, hielt den Atem an und lauschte weiter in die Nacht hinein. Zur Vorsicht zog Sirius seinen Zauberstab, denn auch wenn er nun nichts mehr hörte, konnte man zu dieser Zeit nicht vorsichtig genug sein und wenn es nur ein Anwohner gewesen war, warum hatte er dann nicht das zuschlagen einer Haustür gehört?

Vielleicht hätte er doch mit den anderen direkt nach Potter Manor apparieren sollen. Liam würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn er von dieser Aktion erfuhr, waren dessen Nerven aus offensichtlichen Gründen doch eh schon bis zum zerreißen gespannt.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu vertreiben. Nun herrschte wieder absolute Stille in der Straße und er hörte nur wieder seinen ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Atem. Er wollte den Stab schon wieder wegstecken, als er das Knacken eines Zweiges hinter sich vernahm.

Die Laternen begannen zu flackern und gingen aus, innerlich verfluchte er sich, während er sich langsam umdrehte. In dem Moment, vernahm er eine vertraute aber lange nicht mehr gehörte weibliche Stimme.

„Schön dich hier zu sehen, Sirius."

Sirius griff sich an sein Handgelenk, wollte seinen Armreif berühren, damit dieser ihn in Sicherheit bringen konnte, denn die Frau, die vor ihm stand war in Begleitung von fünf weiteren Personen in schwarzen Umhängen und weißen Masken, aber der Reif war nicht da. Verdammt, er musste ihn am Morgen nach dem Duschen vergessen haben wieder umzumachen, nun hatte er ein Problem. Apparieren funktionierte auch nicht mehr, wie er feststellte, als er es versuchte.

Zwar scheute er normalerweise keinen Kampf, ging ihnen gewiss nicht aus dem Weg, aber einer gegen Sechs, das wäre ein mehr als unfaires Duell. Aber eine andere Möglichkeit würde er wohl kaum haben. Lächelnd sah Sirius die Frau schließlich an und neigte leicht spöttisch seinen Kopf. „Bella, es ist auch schön, dich wieder zusehen."

Bellatrix' Augen blitzen auf, als sie erkannte, dass sie ihn wirklich daran hinderte, der Situation zu entkommen. Ihr Zauber hatte offenbar gewirkt. „So ganz allein unterwegs, Cousin? Wo ist der Mann, der ewig einen Schatten auf dich wirft, der junge Lord? Ihr habt euch doch nicht zerstritten?"

Sirius sah sie beinahe irritiert an. „Das geht dich gar nichts an, selbst wenn es so wäre. Was soll das hier?", fragte er ungeduldig, wappnete sich innerlich aber bereits auf einen Kampf.

„Ohoh, kleiner, hilfloser Sirius. Keine Angst, bald wirst du nicht mehr allein sein. Wir bringen dir schon Manieren bei." Dann feuerte sie los, ohne Vorwarnung und Sirius riss mit Mühe und Not ein Schutzschild hoch. Doch auch die fünf anderen griffen ihn an und entsetzt erkannte Sirius schon nach wenigen Minuten, dass er kaum eine Chance hatte.

Ein Schockzauber traf ihn und ließ ihn zu Boden gehen. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, bekam er dennoch alles mit, was um ihn herum geschah. „Los, ab mit ihm. Der Lord will ihn lebend", kommandierte Bellatrix, ein raues Lachen war zu hören und dann wurde es Dunkel.


	125. Verlorener Bruder

_Hey ihr Lieben, _

_wir wissen, wir sind eine Woche zu spät, aber der vorweihnachtliche Stress hat uns etwas eingeholt. Aber nun geht es hier weiter mit Destiny. Leider müssen wir euch sagen, dass dies das letzte Kapitel in diesem Jahr sein wird. Wir werden erst nächstes Jahr wieder für euch da sein, wann genau können wir aber noch nicht sagen. Aber nichts desto trotz wünschen wir euch nun viel Spaß mit dem neusten Destiny-Werk. _

_Frohe Weihnachten und einen Guten Rutsch,_

_wünschen euch_

_vojka & Cassio_

_**Kapitel 124**_

**Verlorener Bruder**

Stöhnend öffnete Sirius die Augen. Sein Kopf schien zu platzen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Schmied dort ein Schwert hämmern. Aber langsam klärte sich seine Sicht. Irritiert runzelte er leicht die Stirn, ehe seine Erinnerungen wieder kamen. Er hatte alleine spazieren gehen wollen und war Bellatrix und fünf weiteren Todessern quasi in die Arme gelaufen. Nun hatte er offenbar ein Problem.

Mühsam richtete er sich etwas auf und sah sich um. Er saß in einem kleinen, muffigen Raum. Viel sehen konnte er nicht, da es nur ziemlich weit oben zwei kleine, vergitterte Fensterschlitze gab. Es sah so aus, als würde die Sonne gerade aufgehen, da es von Minute zu Minute heller wurde. Als er sich etwas weiter umsah stellte er fest, dass es hier lediglich etwas Stroh gab, auf welchem er gerade lag, an den Wänden waren Ringe befestigt, scheinbar um jemanden dort anketten zu können.

Ihn schauderte bei diesem Anblick. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, war aber kaum überrascht, als das Apparieren nicht gelang. Auch das Tasten nach seinem Zauberstab blieb erfolglos, diesen hatten sie ihm offenbar abgenommen. Sirius fluchte. Er war geradewegs in die Falle getappt und seine Familie würde es ausbaden müssen. Hatte er nicht gestern Nacht noch an Chris gedacht? Er musste hier einfach irgendwie heraus kommen, es musste einfach einen Ausweg geben. Er musste doch Chris wieder sehen...

Er merkte kaum, wie die Zeit verging, als sich die Zellentür knarrend öffnete. Erst dann sah er auf und in das Gesicht eines Mannes, der ihm vage bekannt vor kam. War er nicht früher öfters bei seinen Eltern zu Besuch gewesen?

„Ach ist Dornröschen aufgewacht?", wollte dieser spöttisch wissen und dirigierte mit seinem Zauberstab das Tablett, welches er dabei hatte, vor Sirius' Nase.

„Dein Frühstück", meinte er höhnisch grinsend und verließ die Zelle wieder. Sirius robbte etwas vor um in die Schüssel sehen zu können und sah eine graubraune Pampe und daneben ein Glas in welchem wohl Wasser sein sollte. Allerdings sah es kaum besser aus als das, was in der Schüssel war und dazu stank es, als wäre es gerade frisch aus einer Jauchegrube geholt worden.

Angewidert wandte er sich ab, noch war er bei weitem nicht so verzweifelt um DAS zu essen. Da musste er schon dem Tode nahe sein, um sich dabei nicht zu übergeben. So zog er sich wieder zurück in das Strohlager, welches piekte, doch er fühlte sich zu erschöpft um etwas anderes zu tun. Somit schloss er die Augen und hoffte, wenn er sie das nächste Mal öffnete, war dieser Alptraum vorbei.

James kuschelte sich im Halbschlaf enger an Lily heran. Er wollte seine Augen noch nicht öffnen, doch irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt. Etwas, was ihn unruhig werden ließ und ihn nicht wieder einschlafen ließ. Er lauschte, doch im Haus war es ruhig. Draußen zwitscherten die Vögel, als die Sonne aufging und James wurde immer unruhiger. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Besorgt sah er Lily an, doch die schlief tief und fest und lächelte im Schlaf, sodass auch er kurz lächelte, ihr einen sanften Kuss gab und dann aus dem Bett stieg.

Er zog sich eine Boxershorts an und verließ dann leise das Zimmer, er musste einfach nachsehen ob alles in Ordnung war. Zuerst erreichte er das Zimmer seiner Eltern. Doch auch hier war alles ruhig und nach einem vorsichtigen Öffnen der Tür sah er, dass Liam noch schlief. Nachdem er vorsichtig die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, sah er zu Harry und Ginny, danach zu Remus und Beccy, doch auch in diesen Zimmern war alles so, wie es sein sollte, zwei schlafende Pärchen in ihren Betten, denen es gut ging. Ein wenig erleichterte es James, dass weder seinen Eltern, noch seinem Sohn etwas passiert war, als er inne hielt. Das Gefühl war noch immer da und es wurde drängender. Mit zielsicheren Schritten klopfte er an Sirius' Zimmer, öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und starrte eine Sekunde auf das leere Bett, ehe er fluchte.

„Verflucht Tatze, wo bist du?", murmelte er und sah in Peters Zimmer, doch auch dieser schlief noch. Vielleicht war Sirius nur im Bad? Mit hastigen Schritten erreichte er dieses und fand auf der Fensterbank etwas, was sein Herz schmerzhaft schlagen ließ: einen Armreif, aus Platin gefertigt, der seinem Träger nun keinen Schutz geben konnte.

James versuchte sich beruhigen. Er musste einen klaren Kopf behalten, wenn er Sirius finden wollte. Er trat kurz an das Waschbecken und warf sich eine Ladung eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, die ihn endgültig wach machte. Dann überlegte er, wo er suchen konnte, als ihm eine Idee kam.

„Adiuto!", rief er in den Raum hinein und keine zwei Sekunden erschien der Hauself vor seiner Nase.

„Was kann Adiuto für den jungen Lord Gryffindor tun?", wollte dieser wissen und verbeugte sich tief vor James.

Dieser verdrehte nicht wie sonst bei dieser Anrede die Augen, denn er hatte sie nicht einmal wirklich gehört. „Ist Sirius im Haus?", wollte er wissen.

Der Hauself schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Master Sirius ist nicht im Haus", sagte er etwas unbehaglich und James' Sorge wuchs, da das Gefühl in seinem Inneren sich weiter verstärkte und er nun wusste, dass es mit seinem besten Freund, seinem Bruder, seinem Seelenzwilling zusammen hing.

„War er heute Nacht zu Hause?", wollte er noch vom Hauselfen wissen, aber dieser schüttelte nur erneut den Kopf, was James leise fluchend und den Hauselfen nicht weiter beachtend aus dem Raum stürmen ließ um seinen Vater zu wecken. Es würde zwar wahrscheinlich eine Menge Ärger nach sich ziehen, aber es musste sein, denn er wusste genau, es war etwas passiert. Sirius würde zumindest ihm Bescheid sagen, sollte er über Nacht wegbleiben wollen, aber er hatte nur von einem Spaziergang gewesen am vorigen Abend. Mittlerweile hätte er längst wieder zu Hause sein müssen.

Nervös stand er vor der Tür zum Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Er hasste es, Liam zu wecken und wenn er diesem nun sagen musste, dass auch Sirius nicht nach Haus gekommen war, würde Liam durch drehen. Es war schon schwer genug, ihn wegen Claires Verschwinden so leiden zu sehen, nun war auch sein zweiter Sohn verschwunden. James legte die Hand an das Holz, ohne zu klopfen.

'_Erst__Mum,__jetzt__Sirius...__das__kann__doch__einfach__nicht__sein!_', dachte er verzweifelt, ehe er gerade laut genug klopfte, damit Liam wach würde.

Vorsichtig betrat er das Zimmer, in dessen Bett Liam sich gerade müde aufrichtete. James wusste, dass er kaum geschlafen hatte und ihn womöglich auch schon vorhin gehört hatte. Er schlief seit Claires Verschwinden praktisch gar nicht mehr. Um so schwerer war es, ihn nun auch noch mit solchen Sorgen aus dem Bett zu holen.

„Dad... entschuldige, dass ich dich geweckt habe, aber...", begann er zögernd, während seine Sorge immer weiter wuchs. Und er wusste, noch hatte er nicht einmal das ganze Ausmaß begriffen, um das es hier gerade ging. Wichtig war nur, dass Sirius nicht Zuhause war und seinen Armreif nicht dabei hatte. Und, dass James die Gefahr förmlich zu spüren schien, die seinen Bruder gerade bedrohte.

„James, was... ist etwas passiert?", fragte Liam alarmiert, er wusste, James würde ihn nicht wecken, wenn es nicht wichtig war. Und dass dieser nur in Unterhose bekleidet zu ihm kam war das letzte Zeichen, dass es wirklich wichtig sein musste.

James räusperte sich kurz, er wollte die folgenden Worte nicht aussprechen. Nicht seinem Vater gegenüber, der an der gegenwärtigen Situation bereits beinahe Zugrunde ging. Aber er konnte nicht schweigen. Er musste es sagen.

„Sirius ist weg, Dad. Er wollte gestern Abend einen Spaziergang machen, ist aber offenbar nicht nach Hause gekommen. Und sein... sein Armreif..." Zögernd hob er die Hand, in der er den Reif hielt, der eigentlich am Oberarm seines Bruders sein sollte.

Liams Augen weiteten sich und es dauerte ein paar Atemzüge, ehe er seine Worte wieder gefunden hatte. „Nicht auch noch Sirius", flüsterte er müde, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht und James musste hart schlucken, als er seinen Vater so sah. So verzweifelt um seine Familie kämpfend, die immer wieder das Ziel von Entführungen und Angriffen wurde.

Und Liam trug die Verantwortung für alles - aus seiner Sicht. Er war das Oberhaupt der Familie Gryffindor, das Oberhaupt der dreizehn Kämpfer. Alles, was seiner Familie passierte, fiel auf ihn zurück. Und es schien ihn zu erdrücken, so war es James. Manchmal, in Momenten wie diesen, wünschte er sich, den Lordtitel niemals angenommen zu haben.

„Ist gut", seufzte Liam schließlich und atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er sich aus dem Bett erhob. „Zieh dir etwas an. Du kommst mit aufs Ministerium, wir kontrollieren die bekannten möglichen Fluchtorte. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass wir noch jemanden aus der Familie verlieren. Nicht noch jemanden."

James nickte und verließ eilig das den Raum. Leise ging er in sein und Lilys Zimmer zurück wo seine Frau friedlich schlief und nichts von dem, was passiert war, wusste. Aber vielleicht war es auch besser so, sie sollte schlafen, auch sie nahm Claires und Leyahs verschwinden mit, auch wenn sie versuchte für ihn stark zu sein, so wusste James das ganz genau. Versucht, jeden Laut möglichst zu vermeiden, nahm er sich ein paar Klamotten, ging kurz zum Schreibtisch und schrieb ein paar Zeilen für Lily, ehe er mit der Kleidung auf dem Arm den Raum verließ und sich auf dem Flur anzog.

Als er gerade in seine Schuhe schlüpfte sah er, wie sein Vater sein eigenes Zimmer verließ und folgte ihm in die Eingangshalle. Er sah gerade noch, wie Liam seinen eigenen und seinen Umhang vom Harken nahm und dann zu ihm sah. James konnte nur nicken, nahm seinen Umhang und steckte seinen Zauberstab ein. Worte fand er keine und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wem er gerade gegenüber stand: dem Auroren oder dem Vater Liam. Wenn er sich diesen genau ansah, schien es wohl das erste Mal zu sein, dass dieser es selbst nicht wirklich wusste. Sie gingen zurück in Liams Arbeitszimmer, wo die Flohnetzwerkverbindung sie direkt ins Ministerium bringen würde.

Wenige Minuten später klopften sich beide den Staub von den Umhängen, während Liam nun wirklich die Chefrolle wieder vollends übernommen hatte und routiniert Befehle erteilte und Informationen anforderte. Selten hatte James ihn bisher so direkt erlebt und er konnte nicht umhin, beeindruckt zu sein. Doch im Moment ging es um etwas ganz anderes und irgendwie schaffte Liam es, dass sogar James in das Zusammentragen von Informationen eingebunden wurde und schon bald lagen mehrere magische Karten, Namenslisten, Ortslisten und die Namen verschiedener vermisster Personen vor ihnen wie ein Puzzle, welches absolut nicht zusammen passen wollte, weil der entscheidende Kernteil fehlte.

Eine Stunde später um zwanzig nach sieben waren sie noch immer nicht weiter gekommen, als eine beinahe erstaunte Stimme sie aufsehen ließ.

„Hatten wir nicht abgemacht, dass ich heute arbeite?", fragte Patrick und sah Liam irritiert an, ehe er die Situation offenbar begriff. „Was ist hier los?", fragte er dann mit einem Seitenblick auf James. Die Kinder hatten sie bisher recht erfolgreich aus der Arbeit heraus halten können.

„Meine Familie wird aus einander gerissen, das ist los!", zischte Liam scharf, Patrick sah ihn fragend an.

„Sirius ist letzte Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen", erklärte James matt, nun wurde der Ausdruck in Patricks Augen besorgt.

„Seit wann wisst ihr das? Seit wann seid ihr hier?", wollte er wissen, den Blick nicht von Liam nehmend.

„Seit... einer Stunde, eineinhalb..."

„Und da ist es natürlich nicht nötig, mir Bescheid zu sagen?", fragte Patrick, in dessen Stimme eine Spur Ärger mit der Sorge mit klang. „Musst du denn immer alles allein durch ziehen, Liam? Ein Wort von dir und ich bin da, ist das so schwer zu ver-"

„Verschon mich damit, Pat! Wenn du eine Idee hast, wie wir Sirius finden, dann hilf uns, bei Merlin! Wenn nicht, dann raus hier. Ich werde jetzt nicht mit dir über irgendwelche Meldungen diskutieren. Hilf oder lass es bleiben, aber mach mir keine Vorhaltungen, was ich zu tun habe." Für einen Moment schien jeder im Büro die Luft anzuhalten bei Liams scharfer Stimme. So hatte er noch nie mit Patrick geredet, schon gar nicht hätte er dies vor anderen getan.

Patrick war einen Moment wie erstarrt, holte dann tief Luft, schloss einen Moment die Augen, ehe er Liam wieder ansah. „Okay. Habt ihr schon Leute zusammen gestellt, die zusammen arbeiten?"

Liam schüttelte nur müde den Kopf und war bereits wieder über einer der magischen Karten gebeugt, auf denen Verstecke mit unterschiedlichen magischen Barrieren verzeichnet waren. Patrick trat neben ihn.

„Hill, Kean, Southerford und Rider, ihr kommt mit mir, wir sehen uns das hier", er umkreiste ein bestimmtes Gebiet, „einmal genauer an. Der Rest begleitet unsere beiden Lords hier. Und du", die letzten Worte waren direkt an Liam gerichtet, „passt auf dich auf, klar? Keine Alleingänge auf beiden Seiten."

Liam nickte mit steinerner Miene, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und nahm dankbar den Umhang von James entgegen. Ehe er aus dem Büro stürmte, blieb er kurz bei Patrick stehen und sah diesem einfach nur in die Augen, ehe beide Männer sich zunickten und Seite an Seite die Abteilung verließen, wohlwissend, das ihnen ihre Männer folgen würden.

Zitternd lag Sirius auf seinem Strohbett und starrte auf die Tür, die sich nun schon zum dritten Mal heute quietschend öffnete.

„Ich hoffe du bist mit deiner Unterkunft zufrieden?", wollte Bellatrix boshaft kichernd wissen. „Ich weiß, du bist besseres gewohnt, aber leider war gerade kein anderes Zimmer frei."

Sirius schwieg, was sollte er auch dazu sagen. Alles war er tun konnte, war seine Cousine hasserfüllt anzusehen, die mit gezogenem Zauberstab und zwei bulligen Männern in ihrem Rücken vor ihm stand. Keine Möglichkeit also, die Hexe vielleicht zu überrumpeln und fliehen zu können, nicht wenn er weiter leben wollte und das wollte er. Er hatte Chris etwas versprochen. Außerdem wusste er, das man sein Fernbleiben inzwischen sicherlich entdeckt hatte und schon nach ihm suchte, denn wenn Sirius nicht sein ganzes Zeitgefühl verloren hatte, musste es bereits früher Nachmittag sein.

„Oh, hast du deine Stimme verloren?", fragte Bellatrix und drehte ihren Zauberstab überlegend in ihrer Hand. „Vielleicht bringt dich das ja zum Sprechen… oder zumindest zum Schreien", meinte sie und zielte blitzschnell mit ihrem Stab auf Sirius. „_Crucio_", sagte sie mit sichtlichem Vergnügen in der Stimme.

Sirius keuchte auf, ehe er die Zähne zusammen biss. Er würde nicht schreien. Diese Genugtuung wollte er ihr nicht geben. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile nahm sie den Zauber von dem Schwarzhaarigen und seufzte.

„So bekomme ich dich also nicht zum Reden", sagte sie und tat so, als würde sie nachdenklich in der Zelle umherblicken, als ihr Blick am Tablett mit Sirius 'Mittagessen' hängen blieb.

„War das auch nicht zu deiner Zufriedenheit?", wollte sie wissen und grinste einfach weiter, es machte ihr Spaß endlich ihren unwürdigen Cousin in die Hände zu bekommen, der den Namen ihrer Familie dermaßen in den Dreck gezogen hatte.

Schlimm genug, dass ihre älteste Schwester einen Muggel geheiratet und auch noch ein Balg von diesem bekommen hatte, aber nun hatte Sirius es auch noch gewagt, sich von diesem Abschaum adoptieren zu lassen und seit dem war der Stand der Familie Black beim dunklen Lord beträchtlich gesunken. Er machte sich zu gerne einen Spaß daraus, sich über die Familie lustig zu machen, ein Zustand, den Bella hoffte durch die Gefangenahme ihres verhassten Cousins ändern zu können. Und vielleicht... vielleicht konnte er ihr ja sagen wo der zweite Verräter hin war. Denn nicht genug, das Sirius sich von der Familie abgewendet hatte, sein Bruder hatte es ihm auch noch gleich getan.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich diesen Fraß esse?", gab Sirius angewidert zurück, woraufhin ihn der nächste Crucio traf, der ihn beinahe ohnmächtig werden ließ. Doch so einfach würde Bellatrix es ihm nicht machen.

„Gut. Dann eben anders." Ihre leicht wahnsinnige Singsang-Stimme verhieß nichts Gutes und kurz darauf versuchte Sirius, sich gegen die zwei Bodybuilder zu wehren, die ihn gegen die

Mauer drückten, an seinen Armen und Beinen zerrten und ihm mehr als einmal die Luft aus den Lungen schlugen, dass ihm beinahe schwarz vor Augen wurde. Irgendwann ließen sie von ihm ab und er spürte schwere Eisenringe um seine Gelenke.

„Lege dich nicht mit mir an, Cousin. Dass du deine Familie einmal so verraten würdest... aber du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast." Damit drehte sie sich um und Sirius wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als man ihm ein schimmeliges Brot zwischen die Kiefer zwängte, was ihn vor Schmerz überrascht aufkeuchen ließ.

„Guten Appetit, wenn du genug sabberst, wird es irgendwann weich", spottete einer der Kerle, ehe auch sie ihn allein ließen, halb bewusstlos und wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen. Doch am meisten Angst machte ihm der Gedanke, dass sie wieder kommen würde. Vermutlich noch an diesem Abend.

Liam war frustriert. Seit Stunden suchten sie Gebiete ab, aber sie fanden nicht die kleinste Spur von Sirius. Die Suchtrupps waren noch einmal verstärkt worden, aber auch das hatte bisher zu keinen... nein, nicht zu dem gewünschten Ergebnis geführt. Sie hatten zwar in einem alten, eigentlich leer stehenden Haus jemanden gefunden, der vermisst wurde, allerdings nicht Sirius.

Liam hoffte, dass es seinem Sohn besser ging als diesem Mann, der mehr tot als lebendig gewesen war und nun im St. Mungos lag, wobei nicht sicher war, ob er den folgenden Tag noch erleben würde und wenn ja, wie sein geistiger Zustand sein würde. Wenn Liam an dessen Verletzungen dachte, wusste er, dass er aufs äußerste gequält worden war und auch, wenn er solche Opfer von Zeit zu Zeit während seiner Aurorenlaufbahn schon gesehen hatte, so machte ihm der Anblick heute mehr zu schaffen als an jedem anderen Tag.

Er sah kurz zur Seite, wo James mit verschlossener Miene neben ihm ging. Er hätte seinen Sohn am liebsten wieder nach Hause geschickt, aber er wusste dieser würde nicht eher gehen, ehe sie Sirius gefunden hatten und ihm ging es nicht anders. Hier war er nicht so hilflos wie bei Claire, wo er nur warten und hoffen konnte, dass sie den Weg aus Atlantis herausfanden, denn er war sich mittlerweile ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihnen von hier aus nicht helfen konnten. Aber Sirius konnte er helfen und er würde einen Teufel tun, nur sicherlich nicht aufgeben. Claire sollte von ihren beiden Söhnen in die Arme geschlossen werden können, wenn sie zurück kam und nicht nur von einem.

James' Gesicht war angespannt und verschlossen, Liam ahnte, was in ihm vorging. Die Freundschaft zu Sirius war etwas Besonderes. Seit Kurzem waren die beiden sogar nicht nur in ihrer Seele Brüder, sondern auch auf dem Papier. Der Gedanke, Sirius könnte etwas Ernsthaftes passiert sein, war für James kaum zu ertragen und er würde nicht ruhen, bis er ihn gefunden hatte.

Plötzlich tauchte ein Patronus aus dem Nichts vor ihnen auf. „Es gibt einen Zeugen. Treffen uns beim Ministerium", sprach der Bär mit Patricks Stimme, ehe er sich auflöste. Alarmiert sahen James und Liam sich an, ehe sie gleichzeitig disapparierten und sich beeilten, den Eingang zu erreichen, wo Patrick sie empfing.

„Ein Mann aus einem Dorf in eurer Nähe sagte, er hätte etwas Seltsames beobachtet. Offenbar einen Kampf, den er als sehr bunt beschrieb. Es waren demnach mehrere, die Sirius einkreisten und dann plötzlich verschwanden. Sprich... sie sind mit ihm disappariert und wir haben keinerlei Ahnung, wohin."

„Verdammt, nein! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Wir haben so gut wie jedes uns bekannte Versteck abgesucht. Nichts, gar nichts. Er könnte überall sein, wenn sie es richtig anstellen, bleibt er unaufspürbar." Liams Stimme hatte matt geklungen, James jedoch sah ihn nun beinahe wütend an.

„Nein, hör auf, Dad! Wir finden ihn! Sirius lebt und wir holen ihn da heraus!", sagte er, die Verzweiflung war nicht zu überhören. „Es muss doch... irgendeinen Weg geben..."


	126. Rat des Phoenix

_*Fawkes kommt majestätisch auf die Bühne geschwebt*_

_Guten Tag! Ich freue mich sehr heute hier sein zu dürfen und das neue Kapitel im neuen Jahr zu überbringen. Das ist eine große Ehre!_

_Zunächst einmal möchte ich allen ein frohes, neues Jahr wünschen und hoffe, ihr seid gut durch Silvester gekommen. Wenn die Welt der Geister verrückt spielt… ach nein, das war ja Halloween. _

_Verzeiht, ich schweife ab. _

_Aber auf alle Fälle kann ich euch freudig mitteilen, dass die Autorinnen dem festen Bestreben nachgehen, diese Story zu einem sicheren Ende zu führen. Und ich bin schon sehr darauf gespannt, wie sie die noch kommenden Ereignisse zusammen fügen und auskleiden und mindestens so gespannt wie ihr!_

_Bis dahin ist es aber noch eine Weile hin, hier kommt erst einmal das neue Kapitel – viel Spaß damit!_

_*Verteilt das Kapitel im Raum und entschwindet dann in einer Stichflamme*_

_**Kapitel 125**_

**Rat des Phoenix**

Auch in Potter Manor machte man sich große Sorgen um Sirius. Lily hatte, nachdem sie aufgewacht war und den Zettel gefunden hatte, alle geweckt und ihnen mitgeteilt, was passiert war. Nun saßen sie zusammen im Salon vor dem Kamin, starrten in den kalten Kamin und hofften, dass sich grüne Flammen darin bilden würden, aber nichts passierte.

Harry bekam kaum mit was um ihn herum passierte, spürte nicht, wie Ginny es mit Remus' Hilfe geschafft hatte ihn dazu zu bewegen sich mit seinem Kopf auf die Beine seiner Freundin zu legen. So lag er nun schon seit Stunden hier, während Ginny ihm unaufhörlich durch die Haare fuhr.

Seine Gedanken waren bei Sirius. Würde er ihn nun erneut verlieren, wie in seinem fünften Jahr? Harry wusste nicht, ob er es noch einmal schaffen würde aus dem Tal der Trauer herauszukommen. Er brauchte Sirius einfach, sie mussten ihn finden. _Hoffentlich haben wir so viel Glück wie damals bei Remus_, dachte er und seufzte leise.

Seine Gedanken gingen auf Wanderschaft, sahen Bilder von seiner Zeit mit Sirius. Wie sie sich in seinem dritten Jahr in der heulenden Hütte kennen gelernt hatten, wie er ihn gefragt hatte, ob er bei ihm wohnen wolle und Harry begeistert ja gesagt hatte. Und auch wenn dieser Wunsch nie in Erfüllung gegangen war, so hatte Harry in diesen zwei Jahren, die sein Pate ihn hatte begleiten dürfen, doch immer gewusst, dass da jemand war, der ihn nur um seiner selbst wegen liebte, der nicht den großen Harry Potter in ihm sah, welcher den Todesfluch überlebt hatte und den dunklen Lord besiegen sollte.

Gut, es hatte Momente gegeben, in welchen Sirius ihn mit James verwechselt hatte, aber Harry hatte es immer auf die Nachwirkungen von Askaban geschoben und wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, hatte er damals wahrscheinlich sogar Recht gehabt.

Müde wischte er sich über das Gesicht, ehe er hoffnungsvoll in den Kamin sah, aber dort tat sich noch immer nichts. Er blieb kalt und ohne Flammen.

Harry zog seine Schultern etwas zusammen, irgendwie fror er leicht und das, obwohl es draußen fast dreißig Grad waren, aber die Kälte kam nicht von außen, sie war in seinem Inneren.

Zögernd wanderte sein Blick zu Ginny, die nun mit den Haaren in seinem Nacken spielte, was er jedoch kaum wahr nahm. Sie wollte ihn wohl beruhigen, was Harry ihr normalerweise hoch anrechnete. Nun aber war er innerlich viel zu aufgewühlt, um diese Geste wirklich genießen zu können. Seit die Familie den Titel der Gryffindors angenommen hatte, seit Liam und Claire Lord und Lady waren, James damit in der Schule im Mittelpunkt gestanden hatte, nun verheiratet war und Sirius auch offiziell sein Bruder - seit dem schienen sie von allen Seiten angegriffen zu werden. Remus' und Liams Entführung, James' Beinahe-Tod... Harry konnte nicht umhin, sich schuldig zu fühlen. Wenn er und Ginny nie hier aufgetaucht wären, ihre Zukunft und eigentliche Identität nie offenbart hätten, wäre all dies nie geschehen.

Vielleicht sollten sie nicht hier sein... vielleicht war es falsch, was passiert war, vielleicht war der Weg nach Hause ganz einfach und sie sollten besser ihn suchen als auch hier den Kampf gegen Voldemort wieder anzuführen? Wieder sah er zu Ginny, seine Ginny, die ihm stets zur Seite stand und all seine Launen akzeptierte. Sie war diejenige, die hier ohne ihre eigene Familie leben musste, die sich vor ihren Eltern versteckte und sich nie beklagte. Und Harry war ihr zutiefst dankbar dafür, auch wenn er wusste, dass auch sie Angst hatte. Angst vor dem, was kommen würde.

Selbst ein Sieg konnte ihr Untergang sein. Sie spielten gegen die Zeit, verschoben die Grenzen. Die Auswirkungen dessen kannte niemand. Selbst, wenn der Kern des Widerstandes - die dreizehn Kämpfer - überlebte, war dies keine Gewissheit für Harry und Ginny. Dennoch gab es kein Zurück, keine zweite Option. Sie mussten diesen Kampf kämpfen, so sehr Liam und Patrick auch versuchten, sie heraus zu halten. Denn es war auch ihr Kampf. Vielleicht jetzt mehr denn je.

Als er sich nun erneut umsah, korrigierte er seine vorherigen Gedanken geringfügig. Er und Ginny mochten eine Welle in Gang gebracht haben, die nun nicht mehr zu stoppen war. Sie befanden sich mitten drin und warteten zitternd auf die krachende Brandung. Aber es gab kein Zurück. Und es gab auch keine Schuldigen. Und vielleicht hatte diese Wendung der ursprünglichen Ereignisse durchaus positive Folgen. Immerhin wusste niemand wirklich, was sonst geschehen wäre.

Peter wäre übergelaufen und hätte James und Lily bespitzelt. Doch was wäre aus Liam und Claire geworden? Aus Amy? Aus Beccy, die in der späteren Zeit offenbar niemand mehr kannte? _Nein_, dachte Harry und versuchte ein Lächeln, als er sich sanft zu Ginny beugte und diese nun küsste. _Vielleicht war es auch gut, dass wir hier gelandet sind. Um den eigentlichen Lauf der Dinge zu ändern. Denn die Gefahren ganz abwenden, das können auch wir nicht._

Sirius war müde, seine Hand- und Fußgelenke taten ihm weh, er hatte Durst und den Geschmack von dem fauligem Brot, welches Bellatrix ihm in den Mund gestopft hatte, wollte auch nicht verschwinden. Immer wieder hatte er sich in den letzten Stunden gefragt, warum er ausgerechnet _allein_ hatte spazieren gehen müssen. Warum hatte er seinen Armreif vergessen, den er sonst immer gewissenhaft trug, da er bei Liam gesehen hatte, wie nützlich dieser war.

Aber es brachte auch nichts, wenn er sich selbst immer wieder diese Dinge vorwarf, das würde ihn nur zusätzlich schwächen. Er musste aber stark sein, durchhalten, er konnte und wollte seine Familie nicht im Stich lassen.

Als die Tür sich mit einem lauten Quietschen öffnete, hob er leicht den Kopf um zu sehen, wer ihn da mit seiner Anwesenheit beglückte.

„Bella. Wie schön dich wieder zu sehen", sagte er mit rauer Stimme und trockener Kehle.

„Cousin", sagte sie und sah ihn abfällig an. „Hast du dir überlegt, ob du nun bereit bist mir ein paar meiner Fragen zu beantworten?", wollte sie wissen und strich dabei fast schon liebevoll über eine lange Lederpeitsche.

„Oh, hast du gleich noch eine Verabredung mit deinem Göttergatten, oder warum hast du euer Bettspielzeug dabei?" Sirius hatte sich diese Frage nicht verkneifen können, aber er

bereute seine freche Zunge ziemlich schnell, als er den scharfen Schmerz auf seinem Rücken spürte, als die Peitsche ihn dort traf.

„Wann lernst du endlich etwas Benehmen, Sirius?", wollte sie in scharfem Ton wissen und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Also. Was sind die Pläne des Ordens des Phoenix?"

Sirius hätte beinahe gelacht, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment auf die Lippen beißen. Er würde nichts sagen. Und wenn sie ihm das Fleisch in Streifen von den Knochen schnitt. Er würde schweigen. _Klatsch_, wieder dieses Brennen, länger und intensiver dieses Mal.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt und ich erwarte eine Antwort!", kreischte Bellatrix, dass Sirius die Ohren rauschten.

„Du wirst aber keine bekommen", gab er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen zurück, versuchte, dem folgenden Schlag zu entgehen, dem er doch nicht ausweichen konnte.

„Gut, fangen wir anders an. Die Schutzzauber um Gryffindor Castle müssen deaktiviert werden, ebenso die um Potter Manor. Als Schützling des ehrenwerten Lord Gryffindors", sie sprach den Namen aus wie ein Schimpfwort, „müsstest du doch sicher wissen, wie?

Ich bin mir sicher, er erzieht euch alle zu Nachwuchsauroren, Fluchbrechen inklusive."

Sirius hätte beinahe aufgelacht. Bella hielt sich für furchtbar klug, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dass damit nur ihre eigenen Pläne verriet. „Ich verrate meine Familie nicht", antwortete er schlicht, wieder knallte das Leder auf seinen Rücken, er spürte, wie etwas Warmes über die Haut lief. Hatte sie es also geschafft, ihn blutig zu schlagen.

„Na warte. Dich werden wir auch noch brechen, Blutsverräter", zischte Bellatrix' Stimme, ein mordlüsternes „_Crucio_!" hallte von den Wänden wider.

Sirius kam es vor, als würde sie den Fluch eine Ewigkeit auf ihm lassen, aber gerade als er die wohltuende Schwärze auf sich zukommen spürte, hob sie den Fluch auf und trat auf ihn zu, hob sein Kinn leicht an und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Vielleicht wirst du mir ja meine nächste Frage beantworten, immerhin geht es dabei nicht um deine Familie", sagte sie und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Sirius hatte ein komisches Gefühl, als würde jemand versuchen in seinen Kopf einzudringen und war nun froh, dass Harry darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie alle zumindest die Grundkenntnisse der Okklumentik lernten. So versuchte er alles an noch vorhandener Kraft zu sammeln und bannte Bellatrix aus seinem Kopf.

„Das geht dich nichts an", zischte er, als sie zwei Schritte zurück stolperte.

„Ich wusste doch, dass der große Lord Gryffindor seine Kinderlein zu Auroren heranzieht", sagte sie spöttelnd, wenn auch mit einer Spur Frustrarion. „Gut, kommen wir zu meiner nächsten Frage. Wo steckt Regulus?"

Sirius war froh, dass sein Kopf etwas schlapp nach unten hing und sein Gesicht halb von seinen Haaren verdeckt wurde, denn so sah sie das kurze, freudige Aufblitzen in seinen Augen nicht, ehe er das Gefühl wieder verdrängte, seinen Blick hob und Bellatrix überrascht ansah. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Er ist schon lange nicht mehr mein Bruder", sagte er und legte all die Abscheu, die er einmal für Regulus empfunden hatte in seine Stimme. Es schmerzte ihn das nun tun zu müssen, aber er wollte, musste seinen Bruder schützen, der sicher in einem entfernten Haus der Potters untergebracht war und dort das Ende des Krieges abwarten sollte.

Wieder ein Peitschenknall, wieder Blut. Doch Sirius würde nicht nach geben. „Lüg. Mich. Nicht. An.", sagte Bellatrix gefährlich langsam und Sirius meinte, dass sie dabei beinahe wie eine Schlange klang. _Schlange_... sagte Harry nicht, Voldemort habe in seiner Zeit eine Schlange besessen? Der Vergleich passte, denn Bellatrix schien sich um die Beine ihres Meisters zu winden und ihn mit ihrer kalten Hingabe zu umschmeicheln. Widerlich.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Ich sage dir nichts, und wenn du noch so fest zu schlägst." Nein, er würde nicht schreien, sagte er sich und biss sich so fest auf die Lippen, bis er Blut schmeckte, rang keuchend nach Luft, als der Folterfluch aufgehoben wurde. Dennoch glomm etwas Hoffnung in ihm auf: sie brauchte ihn. Er war ihr Schlüssel, um das Ansehen beim Lord wieder zu heben. Daher konnte sie ihn nicht töten, denn dann hatte sie keine Informationen. Und jede Stunde, die er lebte, stieg die Chance, dass er gefunden wurde.

Harrys Blick war noch immer auf den Kamin gerichtet, dessen Flammen ihn trotz der Hitze nicht wärmen wollten. Überhaupt, ein Kamin im Hochsommer war schon sehr seltsam, auch für Britische Wetterlagen. Draußen war es brütend heiß und doch saßen sie alle hier versammelt und starrten in den Kamin, darauf wartend, dass die Flammen sich verfärbten. Mit einem Mal setzte Harry sich auf, als seine Gedanken Minutenlang um den Begriff der Flammen gekreist waren.

Natürlich! Wieso nur war er nicht eher darauf gekommen? Er selbst war ein Wesen aus Flammen! Zwar ein Mischwesen, aber ein Teil von ihm war auch ein Phoenix. Und als dieser konnte er Hilfe holen. _Fawkes_... Fawkes wusste bestimmt einen Rat, wie sie Sirius aufspüren konnten. Er stand auf, sah Ginny kurz entschuldigend an und verwandelte sich noch im Gehen. Es ging mittlerweile so schnell und problemlos, dass er es kaum spürte. Dann setzte er sich auf die Sesselkante und trillerte ein leises Lied, das wie ein Ruf klang, ein leiser Klageruf.

Etwas nervös tippelte er etwas auf der Stelle, ehe eine kleine Stichflamme erschien und kurz darauf Fawkes neben ihm saß, majestätisch und anmutig wie immer. Er war sein Leitphönix und Harry neigte leicht den Kopf, ehe er seine Bitte aussprach. „Du hast mir das Reisen mit Phönixkräften beigebracht, Fawkes. Und du hast mich damals in Slytherins Kammer gefunden. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit für mich, jemanden zu finden, der von Todessern verschleppt wurde?" Sein Herz klopfte schnell, als Fawkes kurz überlegte.

„Ich habe dich damals finden können, da du in deinen Gedanken treu und loyal gegenüber Dumbledore warst, meinem menschlichen Gegenpart. Wenn jener, den du suchst, auch dir gegenüber diese Treue zeigt und euch ein enges Band verbindet, dann wirst du ihn finden können. Du musst dich nur ganz auf ihn konzentrieren, dich öffnen können und dann dem Sog nach geben. Er wird dich zu ihm bringen."

Harry war etwas verwirrt und wollte zugleich jubeln. So entkam seinem Schnabel nur ein fröhliches Trillern, was Fawkes schmunzeln ließ und antwortete ebenfalls mit einem melodischen Laut, wenn auch leiser und etwas dunkler als Harry.

„Kann ich das… einfach so? Ich muss es nicht trainieren?", wollte er aufgeregt wissen, wollte am liebsten sofort los fliegen.

„Du wirst es spüren, ob du bereit bist. Wenn eure Bindung stark genug ist, dann wirst du ihn finden." Harry hätte beinahe geseufzt, dass der Ältere aber auch immer in Rätseln sprechen musste! Andererseits hegte er keinerlei Zweifel, dass die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Sirius ausreichen würde. Sirius' Seelentier war ein Hund - ein deutlicheres Zeichen für die Loyalität an seine Freunde gab es wohl kaum. Verschiedene Szenen geisterten Harry durch den Kopf und er wurde sich mit jeder von ihnen sicherer, dass er ihn finden würde.

„Ich danke dir. Ich werde es versuchen", erklärte er und verwandelte sich wieder zurück, als er mit großen Schritten auf die Fensterbank zu hielt. „Wünscht mir Glück. Wenn alles gut geht, bin ich gleich mit Sirius zurück."

Gemeinsam mit James, Patrick und ein paar ihrer besten Auroren machten sie sich auf den Weg zu der Stelle, die der Zeuge beschrieben hatte. Es war nur eine kleine Hoffnung, aber immerhin gab es die Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht noch irgendwelche magischen Spuren fanden, die sie verfolgen konnten, auch wenn es bereits Stunden her war, dass Sirius entführt worden war.

Liam konnte, wollte, durfte seinen gerade erst dazugewonnenen Sohn nicht jetzt schon wieder verlieren. Außerdem hatte er Sirius damals, vor drei Jahren, als er in ihr Haus gekommen war, versprochen ihn zu schützen, für ihn da zu sein und genau dieses Versprechen würde er nun einlösen.

„Longbottom, du nimmst meinen Sohn an deine Seite während der Suche", wies Liam den

jungen aber überaus fähigen Auroren an.

„Natürlich Chef", sagte Frank und wartete, bis James an seiner Seite war, ehe er diesem kurz die Zauber erklärte und dann mit der Suche begann.

Aber es gab hier viele verschiedene magische Spuren und es war schwer diese auseinander zu halten. Nicht alle waren schwarzmagisch, wenn auch einige. Doch diese zerstreuten sich zu allem Übel noch, da sich die Magie bereits sehr verflüchtigt hatte. Sirius war irgendwann zwischen Nacht und Morgen entführt worden, an irgendeinen Ort in Groß Britannien. Vielleicht nicht einmal das. Doch Frank Longbottom war ein begabter Auror, der exzellent war im Aufspüren von Zaubern und Bannen. Dennoch war ihr Problem, dass sie hier am Ausgangspunkt standen; wo die Spuren endeten, vermochte niemand von ihnen zu sagen.

„Liam, hast du die Karte, vielleicht hilft uns sie weiter, wenn wir ein paar Orte - danke", sagte Frank und gab James die magische Karte, die dieser sofort aus einander klappte. „Lass mal sehen. In die Richtung liegt Norden... mh, nein, das kommt nicht hin. Es gibt hier genau zwei nicht-schwarzmagische Spuren, eine nach Westen und eine nach Südosten. In Südosten liegt der Sitz der Dervans, eine bekannte Familie, die Voldemort sehr loyal zur Seite steht, selbst aber nicht in den Kreis involviert ist. Und im Westen... Mh. Der Sitz der Lestranges ist leicht Nordwestlich und der der Aveys eher im Südwesten, geschätzte 200 und 350 Meilen entfernt. Da hinein zu kommen ist praktisch unmöglich."

„Bellatrix", knurrte James, er wusste nicht woher dieses Wissen kam, aber er war sich sehr sicher, dass genau diese dafür verantwortlich war, dass sein Bruder verschwunden war. „Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben in das Anwesen zu kommen, ihr seid doch Auroren, da muss es doch etwas geben." Er sah Frank fast schon flehend an, er wollte seinen Bruder wieder bei sich wissen und das sofort.

Sein Blick suchte seinen Vater, vielleicht konnte dieser zumindest etwas machen, immerhin war er Lord, da durfte er doch so gut wie alles, dachte er sich, als er in dem Moment einen sehr vertrauten Patronus sah, der vor diesem auftauchte. Was wollte Lily von Liam? War auf Potter Manor etwas passiert?

Harry hörte nicht auf die Rufe, die versuchten ihn aufzuhalten, sondern verwandelte sich beim Sprung auf das Fensterbrett direkt in seine Animagusgestalt und flog in den Himmel. Langsam begann er Kreise über das Anwesen zu ziehen und konzentrierte sich einzig und allein auf seinen Paten, er musste ihn einfach finden, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

Sog, Fawkes hatte von einem Sog gesprochen, wie Harry sich erinnerte. Was für ein Sog? Offenbar hing dieser mit der Verbindung der Freundschaft und Treue zwischen ihm und Sirius zusammen. Sirius würde einmal sein Pate werden, in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft.

Halt. Nicht direkt SEIN Pate, sondern der Pate des Harrys, der erst noch geboren werden würde. Den Harry aus der Zukunft und den Sirius der Gegenwart verband im Grunde gar nichts... Harry seufzte. Das stimmte nicht. Auch, wenn Sirius nicht 'wirklich' sein Pate war, ebenso wenig, wie James und Lily 'wirklich' seine Eltern waren, sondern die Eltern eines Harrys sein würden, der in einem Jahr das Licht der Welt erblicken würde, so fühlte Harry dennoch so, als sei diese Rollenverteilung schon jetzt real.

Nicht umsonst sprach er James und Lily mit _'Dad'_ und _'Mum'_ an und fühlte sich auch Sirius gegenüber wie ein Patensohn und irgendwie meinte er zu wissen, dass auch dieser ihm gegenüber die Schutzgefühle eines Paten entwickelt hatte. Ganz davon abgesehen waren sie sehr gute Freunde, die schon so manche Situation durch gestanden hatten. Die so manches ernste Gespräch geführt hatten.

Sirius war wie ein Teil seiner Selbst. Er war der treue Freund, der niemals von ihrer Seite weichen würde. Bereit, sie alle zu verteidigen, wenn es sein musste, doch erst, wenn er ein paar Mal drohend gebellt hatte, würde er zubeißen. Jemand, der bedingungslos seine Freunde verteidigte und beschützte. Aus Liebe und Loyalität zu ihnen, Treue und Glaube an ihre Freundschaft.

Da spürte Harry es. Ein leichtes Ziehen, welches zugleich wie eine ganz leise Melodie klang. Einem Pfad gleich, der sich zunächst schleierhaft vor ihm ausbreitete und dann immer klarer wurde. Der ihn mit sich ziehen wollte, der wollte, dass er der Melodie folgte. Der Melodie von Sirius' Seele, seinem Herzen, welches in diesen Momenten für seine Freunde schlug, deren Seele sich auf die Suche nach ihm begab, um um Hilfe zu bitten.

Harry schloss die Augen, versuchte ganz in dieses Gefühl einzutauchen, bis die Melodie ihn ganz erfüllte und er den Weg, das Ziel, ganz klar vor sich sah. Ein letzter Flügelschlag, dann war er in einer kleinen Stichflamme verschwunden um an einem ihm unbekannten Ort wieder aufzutauchen.

Lily sah Harry fassungslos hinterher, als dieser sich einfach aus dem Fenster stürzte und dann mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen davon flog. Als sie sich umsah, war auch Fawkes wieder verschwunden, unschlüssig sah sie die anderen an. Er würde doch jetzt nichts Dummes tun? Was auch immer Harry mit Fawkes besprochen hatte, hatte diesem offenbar zu einer Entscheidung verholfen, die außer ihm niemand kannte. Ziemlich ungünstig, fand Lily.

Zudem waren Liam, Patrick und James ja bereits auf der Suche... seufzend zog sie ihren Zauberstab.

„Wo auch immer er hin ist, ich muss Liam und Patrick Bescheid geben. Wenn Harry Sirius retten will, sollten sie... äh, gewarnt sein", murmelte sie und schickte einen Patronus an ihren Schwiegervater, der diesen hoffentlich nicht in einem ungünstigen Augenblick erwischte, wenn er vor Todessern stand und sie damit Harrys Plan verriet. Doch dieser Gedanke kam ihr erst hinterher, unsicher sah sie sich um. Mitunter war dies der größte Fehler, den sie hatte tun können und dann würde Sirius... nein, daran mochte sie nun nicht denken.

Die Minuten vergingen quälend zäh. Niemand sagte etwas, alle starrten nur abwechselnd auf die Flammen und erschraken beinahe, als James plötzlich zur Tür herein kam und erklärte, Liam und Patrick hätten ihn nach Haus geschickt, falls Sirius wirklich hier ankäme. Lily flüchtete sich beinahe in seine Arme, voller Sorge, nun auch noch ihren Sohn in Schwierigkeiten gebracht zu haben.

Doch dann war sie da, eine grelle Stichflamme mitten im Wohnzimmer. Als sie verloschen war, lag ein bewusstloser Sirius auf dem Boden, an dessen Seite ein besorgter Harry kniete.


	127. Düstere Stunden

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_man mag es kaum glauben aber wir steuern geradewegs auf das Ende zu. Gestern haben wir das 132. Kapitel fertig gestellt und nun kommen noch ein, höchstens zwei, ehe endlich der letzte Kampf Gut gegen Böse startet. Wir können es kaum erwarten diese Geschichte endlich abzuschließen._

_Eigentlich bleibt nicht viel zu sagen, außer danke für eure Kommis, die uns auch diese Woche wieder enorm angespornt haben weiter zu schreiben. Wir hoffen euch gefällt auch dieses kleine Werk._

_Wir lesen uns nächste Woche_

_LG_

_vojka & Cas_

_**Kapitel 126 **_

**Düstere Stunden **

Zwei Wochen waren seit Sirius' Entführung und damit auch seiner Befreiung mittlerweile vergangen. Seine Genesung machte gute Fortschritte, allerdings entließ ihn Madam Pomfrey noch nicht aus seinem Krankenbett. Etwas, was den Schwarzhaarigen ziemlich frustrierte, aber seine Freunde versuchten ihn so gut sie konnten abzulenken.

Mittlerweile hatte Harry ihnen auch erzählt, wie er es geschafft hatte, seinen zukünftigen Paten zu befreien und auch wie und vor allem wo er ihn vorgefunden hatten, aber die Täter konnte noch nicht gefasst werden. Das Haus der Lestranges war seit dem verwaist und nur das Blut an den Wänden von Sirius ehemaligem Gefängnis zeugte davon, dass er einmal dort gewesen war.

Wenn die jungen Leute nicht gerade bei Sirius waren, waren sie weiterhin auf Gryffindor Castle in der Hoffnung, doch noch eine Spur zu Leyah und Claire zu finden, aber das schien vergebens zu sein.

„Ich will aufstehen Madam Pomfrey, mir geht es doch wieder gut", meinte Sirius am Abend des sechzehnten Augusts.

„Ich kenne Sie Mister Bl... Gryffindor-Potter", verbesserte sie sich lächelnd, sie würde sich wohl nie daran gewöhnen, das Sirius Black nun Sirius Gryffindor-Potter war, „Sie würden sich nicht daran halten, wenn ich Ihnen gestatten würde lediglich zum Abendessen aufzustehen, Sie würden durch das Haus tollen als wäre nie etwas gewesen, etwas was ich leider nicht verantworten kann. Vielleicht am Sonntag, wenn Sie bis dahin brav bleiben."

Sirius grummelte. Brav waren kleine, spießige Kinder, aber doch nicht er! Er war ein Rumtreiber, ein Gryffindor! Er war nicht brav! „Sie haben meine Wunden schon am ersten Tag geheilt, ich fühle mich fit und es geht mir gut. Und ich langweile mich zu Tode. Das können Sie doch nicht verantworten!", sagte er beinahe flehentlich, doch Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sonntag, Mister Gryffindor-Potter und keinen Tag eher", beharrte sie und packte ihre Sachen wieder in ihre kleine schwarze Tasche, Sirius seufzte. Seinen Freunden konnte er nicht helfen, vom Sommer hatte er auch nichts und Chris... Chris war immer noch nicht zurück gekehrt und jeder Tag ohne ein Lebenszeichen von ihr schien mehr zu schmerzen als der Vorherige.

„Muss ich Sie im Bett festhexen oder werden Sie bleiben wo Sie sind?", wollte Madam Pomfrey noch einmal wissen, als sie im Begriff war zu gehen.

Sirius schnaubte, als habe er eine andere Wahl, die anderen achteten ja penibel darauf, dass er auch ja alle Anweisungen von der Krankenhexe befolgt wurden. „Ich bleibe", sagte er schließlich, wenn auch mit deutlichem Widerwillen.

Madam Pomfrey nickte dem jungen Mann noch einmal freundlich zu, verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Als sie sich gerade zum Gehen wenden wollte, kam ihr Remus entgegen, was sie lächeln ließ. Sie mochte diesen jungen Mann, der schon von frühester Kindheit an ein so schweres Schicksal zu tragen hatte.

„Madam Pomfrey, gut dass Sie noch da sind, können Sie noch bleiben? Es gibt einen Angriff auf ein Dorf im Südosten von England und Sie wissen selbst, dass das Mungos nicht mehr wirklich so sicher ist, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Da wäre es gut, wenn wir eine Alternative hätten, wo wir im Notfall hinkönnen", sagte Remus, kaum, dass er vor der Heilerin zum Stehen kam. Diese sah den Werwolf einen Moment erschrocken an, ehe sie entschlossen nickte.

„Ich werde bleiben, ich hole nur schnell Tränke aus der Schule", sagte sie und stürmte mit Remus den Gang entlang um in die Eingangshalle zu gelangen, damit sie das Haus verlassen konnten.

Der Kampf war schon in vollem Gang, als die Freunde in Portsmouth ankamen. Sie hatten allerdings nicht wirklich Zeit um sich zu orientieren, da sie sofort den ersten Flüchen ausweichen mussten.

„Lasst uns drei kleine Gruppen bilden!", rief James über den Kampflärm hinweg und erntete von seinen Freunden ein ernstes Nicken. So trennten sie sich um weniger Angriffsfläche zu bieten und wendiger zu sein.

Remus, Peter und Beccy wandten sich nach rechts. Sie arbeiteten gut zusammen, das viele Training mit Liam und Patrick machte sich deutlich bezahlt. Einer sorgte für ihren Schutz, indem er ein Schild beschwor, während die anderen die Todesser mit Angriffsflüchen eindeckten und so versuchten diese auszuschalten.

Dies gelang ihnen auch einige Zeit ziemlich gut, bis ihre Gegner sich der Situation anpassten und ebenfalls Teams bildeten. So war ihr Vorteil dahin und sie mussten nun noch besser aufpassen, damit sie heil aus diesem Kampf hervorgehen würden.

Auch auf der anderen Seite, wo Harry und Ginny zusammen kämpften, gab es ein ähnliches Bild. Sie harmonisierten einfach perfekt miteinander. Es fiel kein Wort zwischen dem Paar und doch verstanden sie genau, was der andere wollte, so wichen sie Flüchen aus, blockten diese ab oder erwiderten den Angriff.

Aber mit einem Mal wich Harry dem herannahenden Fluch nicht aus, sondern stand leicht zitternd, eine Hand auf seine Stirn gepresst, einfach nur da. Nur Ginnys Geistesgegenwärtigkeit war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht von dem giftgrünen Strahl getroffen wurde, sondern er knapp über sie beide hinweg flog.

„Harry?", wollte die Rothaarige besorgt wissen und musterte ihren Freund so genau, wie sie es unter dem Beschuss der Todesser konnte. Plötzlich allerdings hörten die Flüche auf in ihre Richtung zu fliegen und als sie sich genauer umsah, bemerkte sie erleichtert, dass sowohl Liam und Patrick als auch Albus Dumbledore um sie herumstanden und einen Todesser nach dem anderen ausschaltete.

Aber das bemerkte sie nur noch am Rande, denn ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit lag nun einzig und allein bei ihrem Freund, denn sie wusste, sie hatten nun den besten Schutz, den sie in dieser Situation haben konnten.

„Harry?", versuchte sie es erneut und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ein feines blutiges Rinnsal durch seine Finger von der Hand floss, die auf seiner Stirn gepresst lag. Erschrocken keuchte sie leise auf und zog seine Hand zur Seite.

„Deine Narbe!", wispert sie tonlos und hoffte, dass sie sich irrte.

„Er... kommt", flüsterte er leise und mit deutlich unterdrücktem Schmerz, ehe er sich korrigierte. „Nein, er ist da." Harry versuchte den Schmerz zu verdrängen, er konnte hier nicht auf dem Boden sitzen, während alle anderen kämpften und ihr Leben riskierten und schaffte er es nicht, sich aufzurichten. Warum war der Schmerz dieses Mal so stark? Er hatte Tom doch in den letzten Monaten aus seinem Kopf verbannen können, hatte nichts von ihm mitbekommen, hatte auch beim letzten Mal im Lee-Moor kaum die Anwesenheit des dunklen Lords gespürt und nun, nun hatte er das Gefühl sein Kopf würde auseinander gerissen werden.

Mühsam versuchte er seinen Blick zu klären, der auf Grund der Schmerzen etwas verschwommen war und sah sich um. Was er da sah, ließ sein Herz fast Augenblicklich zum Stillstand kommen. Dort stand er, Lord Voldemort und ihm gegenüber standen Alice und Frank Longbottom. Er erkannte sie sofort, nicht nur von den Ordenstreffen, an welchen er in dieser Zeit schon teilgenommen hatte, nein, auch von dem Foto, welches immer auf Nevilles Nachttisch im Schlafsaal gestanden hatte. Aber das war nicht der Grund, warum sein Herz für einen Moment aufhörte zu schlagen, denn neben den beiden Auroren standen Lily und James, seine Eltern.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass dies ein Ereignis ist, welches wir durch unsere Anwesenheit nicht geändert haben", wisperte er so leise, dass Ginny Probleme hatte ihn zu verstehen. Stattdessen folgte sie seinem Blick und verstand nun, was er gemeint hatte.

Voldemort war überrascht. Nicht nur, dass beinahe die gesamte Familie Gryffindor-Potter hier versammelt war - abgesehen von der Lady und dem ehemaligen Black - sondern auch viele andere Auroren. Offenbar nahmen sie ihn doch endlich ein wenig ernster. Sehr gut.

„Mit so viel Prominenz hatte ich gar nicht gerechnet", sagte er mit einem boshaften Grinsen, schwang zugleich seinen Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment umgab ihn und die vier Anwesenden eine starke Magiemauer.

„Doch wo ihr schon einmal da seid, könnt ihr euch auch nützlich machen." Er sprach im Plauderton, als träfen sie sich jeden Tag auf der Straße. Von draußen hämmerten die Auroren auf die  
Barriere ein, Voldemort lachte nur. Eiskalt.

„Niemals solltet ihr die Deckung aufgeben, hat der werte Lord euch das nicht beigebracht?", säuselte er und wehrte mühelos die Angriffe der vier ab. Lächerlich, glaubten sie wirklich, sie konnten es mit ihm aufnehmen? Er würde ihnen zeigen, dass niemand dies konnte.

„Was willst du? Uns tot sehen?", fragte James wütend, während er eine eigene Schutzbarriere um sich und seine Frau legte.

Voldemorts Augen blitzen auf. „Das wäre zu einfach. Viel zu einfach. Nein. Ich will, dass dein Vater leidet, Potter. Dass er ein Niemand wird, der winselnd auf den Knien angekrochen kommt und um Gnade fleht." Er sah sie einen Moment fast schon überlegend an, ehe er weiter sprach. „Ich werde euch erst vor seinen Augen quälen, langsam und schmerzhaft, ehe ich euch qualvoll umbringen werde. Er soll sehen wie ihr leidet, soll eure Schmerzensschreie hören, dass es ihn zerreißt, seinen Sohn nicht retten zu können. Und dann wird er um Gnade flehen." Das kalte, fast schon eisige Lachen des dunklen Lord erklang, gefolgt von einem leichten, Angsteinflößenden Lächeln auf dessen schmalen Lippen.

Er hob den Zauberstab, doch ehe er auch nur einen Zauber ausführen konnte, platzte die magische Hülle wie eine Seifenblase. Um sie herum standen Auroren, in den ersten Reihen die Fluchbrecher, die in gemeinsamer Arbeit den Schutzwall aufgebrochen hatten. Unter ihnen Patrick, der nun etwas blass vor Anstrengung, aber zugleich erleichtert und angespannt, zu ihnen sah.

Voldemort reagierte prompt und disapparierte auf der Stelle. Die Spannung zerfiel, als es um sie herum ploppte und die Todesser es ihrem Meister gleich taten. Der Kampf war vorüber.

„Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal", flüsterte Lily, starr vor Schreck. So schnell konnte es also gehen. Von einer auf die andere Sekunde konnte sie ihr Leben verlieren, ohne sich von jemandem verabschiedet zu haben. Nicht von ihren Eltern, nicht von James, nicht von Harry. Nicht von Liam und Patrick, die ihnen wieder einmal das Leben gerettet hatten. Ihr Blick suchte die beiden Auroren und sie fand James' Vater am Rand stehen, das Gesicht angespannt und zu einer Maske verzerrt, wie sie ihn nur kannte, wenn er wütend war. Oder extrem besorgt. Seit Claires Verschwinden hatte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck stetig verhärtet, ein Zeichen, dass es in ihm ganz anders aussah. Aber Liam war kein Mann, der seine Gefühle zeigte und dieser Moment eben hatte seine Regungen in Stein verwandelt.

Sie fühlte sich in eine Umarmung gezogen und bemerkte erst dann, dass es Beccy war, die sie zitternd fest hielt. „Ich dachte schon, ihr wärt... er hätte euch...", stammelte sie, Lily schaffte es nur mit Mühe, den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Das wird er nicht." Woher auch immer diese Worte kamen, sie beruhigten sie zugleich. Die Prophezeiung war noch nicht gesprochen worden, noch hatten sie Zeit, die Erste zu erfüllen, ehe die Zweite ihren Tod voraus sagen würde.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen ging Liam zwei Wochen nach dem Kampf in Portsmouth auf Schloss Hogwarts zu. Er hätte zwar auch direkt in das Büro des Schulleiters zu welchem er wollte, flohen können, aber irgendwie hatte er heute für seine Verhältnisse gute Laune. Zwar strahlte er nicht so über das ganze Gesicht wie vor der Zeit, als Claire verschwunden war, aber zumindest der verkniffene Zug um seinen Mund war am heutigen Tag etwas verschwunden.

Einen Moment blieb er stehen, als er das Tor mit den steinernen Ebern durchschritten hatte und sah auf das imposante Gebäude, welches er schon zu seiner Schulzeit geliebt hatte. Es war für ihn immer ein zweites Zuhause gewesen und seit er das Erbe von Godric Gryffindor angenommen hatte, fragte er sich, ob es mit dem Blut zusammen hing oder einfach nur mit der Tatsache, dass die Professoren versuchten ihnen ein schönes Umfeld zu schaffen.

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, als sein Blick zum See schwenkte wo er so oft mit Claire, aber auch mit Patrick und Leyah gesessen hatte. Er vermisste seine Frau, seinen ruhigen, ausgleichenden Pol. Nur zu deutlich spürte er, dass sein Inneres total aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten war.

Kurz atmete er tief die klare Abendluft ein, ehe er weiter auf das Portal zu schritt und in das kühle, stille Schloss eintrat. Es war nur zu deutlich, dass noch Ferien waren, denn es war still, fast schon gespenstisch. Aber das würde sich in drei Tagen, wenn ein neues Schuljahr beginnen würde, wieder dramatisch ändern. Dann würden die Gänge wieder vom Lachen und Fußgetrappel der Schüler erfüllt sein, Filch würde fluchend hinter ihnen herlaufen, es würde einfach wieder ein normales Jahr werden.

Wobei, konnte es überhaupt ein normales Jahr werden? Es herrschte immerhin Krieg und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Voldemort das Schloss angreifen würde. Liam schüttelte den Kopf, darüber wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken, tat er es doch so schon in fast jeder freien Minute. Nun freute er sich erst einmal auf das Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter und dessen Gesicht, wenn er ihm eröffnen würde, weshalb er hier war.

Zügig ging er nun durch die Gänge, den Blick weder nach links noch nach rechts wendend, bis er schließlich vor dem Wasserspeier ankam, der den Eingang zum Schulleiterbüro verbarg.

„Willkommen Lord Gryffindor-Potter", sagte der Speier und glitt augenblicklich zur Seite, so dass Liam auf die oberste Stufe steigen und sich von der Treppe nach oben tragen lassen konnte.

„Herein?", erklang die etwas müde Stimme des Direktors. Liam straffte kurz seine Schultern, auch wenn er schon Jahrelang aus der Schule heraus war, so hatte er doch jedes Mal, wenn er vor dieser Tür stand das Gefühl etwas angestellt zu haben, auch wenn er wusste, dass dem nicht so war.

„Albus", meinte er freundlich und streckte dem Mann die Hand entgegen. „Du siehst müde aus, du solltest mehr schlafen."

Albus' Blick sagte deutlich, dass er diese Worte nur zurück geben konnte und Liam wusste, er hatte Recht, aber er konnte einfach seit Claires Verschwinden kaum länger als zwei, drei Stunden die Nacht schlafen, wenn er keinen Traumlostrank nahm.

„Was führt dich zu mir?", wollte Albus wissen, nachdem er Liam mit einer Geste zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass dieser sich setzen sollte.

„Ich habe etwas gefunden", kam der Auror gleich auf den Punkt. Smalltalk konnten sie auch hinterher noch führen.

Interessiert sah der Schulleiter sein Gegenüber an, der nur ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte. „Etwas, was dich auch interessieren dürfte." Und so erzählte Liam dem Direktor mit kurzen Worten, was er vor wenigen Tagen in seinem Büro in Gryffindor Castle gefunden hatte.

„Vier Kammern?" Albus hatte die Stirn skeptisch in Falten gelegt, doch aus seinen Augen sprach wache Neugier. „Es wurde nie eine einzige Gründerkammer gefunden, wenngleich auch vermutet."

Liam nickte. „Das ist mir bewusst und ich weiß auch, warum - die Kammern sind jede auf ihre eigene Art geschützt, sodass gesichert ist, dass nur ein wahrer Erbe sie finden und betreten kann."

Albus sah noch immer nicht überzeugt aus. „Wenn keiner sie finden, geschweige denn betreten kann, was bringen dann die Kammern?" Liam war sicher nicht nur her gekommen, um ihm von den vier Geheimkammern der Gründer zu erzählen, auch wenn dies an und für sich durchaus interessant war. Aber so spektakulär, um ihn mitten in den Schuljahresvorbereitungen aufzusuchen nun auch wieder nicht.

Nun lächelte Liam. „Nun, ob sie uns irgendwie helfen können, weiß niemand. Auch, wenn ich um die Erlaubnis bitten möchte, die Kammer der Gryffindors wenigstens zu besichtigen, falls es mir möglich ist, mehr über sie zu erfahren. Aber darum bin ich nicht hier. Das kleine magische Modell zeigte mir noch etwas anders - das hier." Damit legte er die Pergamentrolle auf den Tisch, die er aus der magischen Kammer bekommen hatte. Das magische Modell des Schlosses samt Kammern hatte Albus wohl fasziniert, doch nun blickte er geradezu ungläubig, wenn nicht gar ehrfürchtig, auf das Schriftstück mit dem Siegel der Gryffindors. Nur zögernd und erst nach einem rückversicherndem Blick zu Liam drehte er diese zu sich und entrollte sie. Schnell flogen seine Augen über die Zeilen, wieder und wieder, bis er Liam mit gerunzelten Brauen anblickte.

„Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört", murmelte er, strich über die Buchstaben und las den Text ein weiteres Mal. „Wer wäre denn zu so etwas fähig... großer Merlin, Liam! Weißt du, was du da in der Hand hast?", fragte er beinahe fassungslos, Liam lachte leise auf.

„Das weiß ich, werter Schulleiter. Das weiß ich ganz genau. Voldemort wird sein blaues Wunder erleben, wenn er die Ländereien von Hogwarts betreten sollte. Und früher oder später wird er das tun, da führt kein Weg drum herum, so sehr ich es auch verhindern versuche."

Albus nickte, schluckte und nickte erneut. „Ich weiß. Hogwarts ist nicht mehr der sicherste Ort in Britannien. Aber wir werden uns verteidigen und mit diesem Wissen... werden wir siegen."

Harry stand mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brüstung des Bergfrieds. Er mochte diesen Turm, der ihn immer ein wenig an den Astronomieturm in Hogwarts erinnerte. Hierhin konnte man sich gut zurückziehen, hatte einen weiten Blick über die Landschaft und vor allem seine Ruhe.

Er wusste nicht, ob sonst jemand hierher kam zum Nachdenken, aber in letzter Zeit war er öfter hier gewesen. Er wusste, dass er sich zurückzog von den anderen, doch er hatte keine Kraft mehr, konnte nicht immer stark sein. Fühlte sich erschlagen und unruhig, kaum ein Tag verging ohne Schreckensnachrichten. Kaum eine Nacht ohne angstvolle Gedanken, was am nächsten Tag geschehen würde. Es gab keine Pause, kein Luftholen und doch fühlte er sich zur Untätigkeit verdammt.

Er hörte ein Geräusch und drehte sich um, doch als er Ginny erkannte, schaffte er kaum mehr ein Lächeln. Es war, als wären sämtliche positiven Gedanken eingefroren und er kam nicht mehr an sie heran. Er hörte, wie Ginny von ihrem Besen stieg, diesen gegen das Mauerwerk lehnte und offenbar zögerte, näher zu treten.

„Ich... hab dich gesucht", sagte sie leise, Harrys Herz tat einen schmerzhaften, festen Schlag.

„Jetzt hast du mich gefunden." Doch es klang nur halb so fest, wie beabsichtigt, er konnte diese Härte einfach nicht aufrecht erhalten. Die Härte, die ihn davor bewahrte, aufzugeben und zusammen zu brechen. Das letzte bisschen Kraft, was er noch hatte.

Doch als er nun Ginny ansah, ihre traurigen Augen, die seinem Blick beinahe flehend begegneten, brach ein Damm in ihm, sodass er die Arme ausbreitete und seine Freundin kurz darauf in ebendiese zog um sie einfach nur fest zu halten.

Minutenlang klammerten sie sich an einander, weinten beide ein bisschen, bis sie die Verzweiflung in Küssen ertränkten. Irgendwie beruhigten sie sich wirklich wieder, sanken auf den Boden und lehnten sich gegen die dicke Mauer, eng aneinander gelehnt.

„War es im letzten Jahr auch so?", fragte Harry leise, den Blick jedoch auf die Landschaft vor sich gerichtet, die er durch die Scharten des Bergfriedes sehen konnte. „Als ich die Horkruxe mit Mine und Ron gesucht habe, meine ich. Wir bekamen nur sporadisch etwas mit, was… äh, im Land so passierte."

Ginny überlegte. Die Gedanken an damals schmerzten, schon lange hatte sie nicht mehr über Ron und Hermine gesprochen. Oder über ihre Familie. Das hier war Harrys Familie und die Geschehnisse nahmen alles ein.

„Es war ähnlich, wenn auch anders. Bill erzählte, die Leute holten massenhaft ihr Geld aus den Verließen und versuchten zu fliehen. Doch kaum einer hat es wirklich geschafft. Dad wurde misstrauisch gegenüber allem und jedem, hat seine Position gegen Voldemort aber nie aufgegeben. Bis sie ihn gefeuert haben. Da musste er sich verstecken, als das Ministerium ihn suchte. Daher konnte ich nach Weihnachten nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück kehren." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, diese Erinnerungen hatte sie bisher tief in sich verborgen gehalten. „Der Orden war so gut wie zerfallen und wir konnten kaum etwas tun. Nur hoffen, dass ihr drei am Leben seid und es irgendwie schaffen würdet. Auch, wenn niemand wusste, wo ihr wart. Mum machte sich bittere Vorwürfe und weinte oft. Dad wurde ernst und nachdenklich und ich… ich wartete. Auf ein einziges Wort von dir."

Nun sah Harry sie doch wieder an und schluckte. Er kam sich vor wie ein Narr, ein egoistischer Narr. Wären Ron und Hermine nicht gewesen, hätte er keinen Tag überlebt. Und er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, Ginny ginge es ohne ihn besser, wenn er sie nicht in all dies hinein zog.

Nun jedoch waren sie mittendrin und trotz allem lächelte Harry mit einem Mal.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Es war falsch von mir, ohne dich zu gehen, das weiß ich jetzt und es tut mir leid. Jetzt sind wir zusammen, eine zweite Chance gegen Voldemort. Und dieses Mal stehen wir das zusammen durch." Fest sah er in ihre Augen, ehe er sie sanft küsste und spürte, wie die Gefühle in ihm zu einem winzigen Stück auftauten.


	128. Das Labyrinth von Atlantis

_Tadda, da sind wir wieder!_

_Wieder ist eine Woche um und wieder gibt es an dieser Stelle ein Destiny-Kapitel, welches wir euch mit Freude präsentieren. Hier erfahrt ihr endlich – der Titel verrät es bereits – was aus Claire und Leyah geworden ist. Drücken wir ihnen allen die Daumen für das Kommende._

_Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, bis nächste Woche, _

_eure Cas und vojka _

_**Kapitel 127 **_

**Das Labyrinth von Atlantis **

Claire wischte sich den Schweiß mit einem Tuch von der Stirn. Die Sonne brannte, es war schwül und sie waren schon seit Sonnenaufgang auf den Beinen. Seit sie erfahren hatten, dass es eine Möglichkeit gab von hier zu entkommen, waren sie und Leyah so oft und so lange es ging unterwegs. Sie erlaubten sich kaum Schlaf oder Pausen, nur zum Essen, Trinken oder für wenige Stunden Ruhe in der Nacht. Dann ging es weiter, weiter über Wiesen, durch Täler, über Berge und durch Wälder. Claire hatte noch niemals so schnell wechselnde Landschaften gesehen, doch dies war Atlantis - ein magisches, verstecktes, untergegangenes Reich. Hier schien alles möglich.

Sie hatten gegen riesige Insekten gekämpft, den Pfad der Mitternachtsblumen gefunden und eine Schlucht durchquert, in der ein Fehltritt den Tod hätte bedeuten können. Aber sie lebten und sie gingen weiter, erfüllt von der Hoffnung, ein Ende aus diesem unwirklichen Abenteuer zu finden.

„Claire, da vorn ist ein Wasserfall! Lass uns etwas zu Trinken holen", sagte Leyah, der die Zunge bereits am Gaumen klebte. Erschöpft nickte Claire und nach einem kleinen Prüfzauber, der ergab, dass im Wasser nichts außer kleinen Algen lebte, entschloss sie sich zu einem kurzen Bad. Nur wenige Minuten, dann würde es weiter gehen. Kurzerhand zog sie sich aus - offenbar lebte auf dieser Insel sowieso niemand, der sie beobachten konnte - und sprang nackt in die herrlich kühlen Wellen, immer weiter auf einen kleinen Wasserfall zu. Ein Glück war das Wasser nicht tief, sodass sie mit den Füßen auf den Grund kam. Sie prüfte die Wucht des Wasserfalls und entschied, sich darunter zu stellen, wie unter eine Dusche. So sehr sehnte sie sich nach einer Dusche, einem ruhigen Abend mit Liam vor dem Kamin mit einem Glas Rotwein...

„Oh", machte sie, als sie mit dem Gesicht hinter den Wasserschleier blickte und dann wieder hervor lugte. „Leyah! Hier ist eine Höhle!" Und schon war sie dahinter verschwunden, den Warnrufen ihrer Freundin zum Trotz.

Das Innere der Höhle war nass und kalt und leicht glitschig, doch Claire war vorsichtig. Einige Insekten krochen erschrocken davon, doch diese störten sie schon lange nicht mehr. Aus irgendeinem Grund war dieser Ort wichtig. Sie musste nur heraus finden, warum.

Sie gelangte in einen großen Raum, in welchem allerlei verwitterte Wandmalereien zu sehen waren. Löwen, Drachen, Einhörner... Claire staunte und sah sich mit großen Augen um. An der Stirnseite der Höhle jedoch entdeckte sie einen einzelnen Greifen. Dieser Greif, das wusste sie nun, war ihr Ziel.

Er war lebensgroß gezeichnet und wenn sie nicht genau hinsah meinte sie fast, er würde sich bewegen. Doch seine Stirn zierte etwas, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit sofort bannte: ein Rubin. Glutrot fing er das schwach einströmende Licht ein und leuchtete geheimnisvoll und als Claire näher heran trat, erkannte sie in ihm eine einzelne, dreidimensional gefertigte Rune: Freiheit.

Sie versuchte zu erkunden, ob es sich um einen Eingang zu einem Geheimraum handelte oder ähnliches. Doch als sich nichts tat, nahm sie den Stein an sich, der sich erstaunlich einfach aus der Wandvertiefung heraus lösen ließ. Triumphierend ging sie zurück zu Leyah, die besorgt am Eingang stand.

„Wir haben den dritten Stein, von denen Merlin gesprochen hat! Bald sind wir frei!", rief sie und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sie vor Erleichterung nicht begann zu weinen.

Auch Leyah begann nun, wo die Sorge um ihre Freundin von ihr abfiel zu strahlen. Sie waren ihrem Ziel einen Schritt näher gekommen, es fehlte nur noch einer der Steine. Sie hatten zwar keine Ahnung warum sie diese sammeln sollten, da Merlin ihnen lediglich erklärt hatte, dass sie diese brauchen würden, wenn sie die Insel verlassen hätten. Wichtig war für sie nur die Rückkehr zu ihren Familien und Freunden, zu ihrem Leben.

„Pack ihn zu dem Smaragd und dem Topas", meinte Leyah nach einer Weile. Es war schon irgendwie merkwürdig. Sie suchten diese Steine nicht wirklich bewusst, auch wenn ihnen gesagt worden war, dass sie diese später benötigen würden. Sie fanden sie einfach, wie Claire den Rubin.

Über den Smaragd war sie fast gestolpert, als sie einen Berg hinaufgestiegen waren und sie fast in eine Felsspalte gefallen war. Den Topas hatte Claire beim Sammeln von Früchten entdeckt. Es war als wollte ihnen jemand helfen. Als würden die Steine dort platziert werden, wo sie sie finden _mussten_. So machte sie sich nicht all zu viele Gedanken über den letzten Stein, hoffte einfach, dass sie auch diesen durch Zufall finden würden.

„Wir sollten weiter", wurde die Irin aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und nickte, ehe sie aufstand.

„Ja, lass uns weiter den Ausgang von diesem verfluchten Ort finden, ich will zu meinem Mann und meiner Tochter", meinte sie und füllte noch schnell ihre Flasche mit frischem klarem Wasser.

Claire tat es ihr gleich, doch als sie sich einer nahegelegenen Felsengruppe näherten, schienen diese sich zu bewegen. Claire blinzelte und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Sag mir, dass das eine Täuschung ist", seufzte sie, doch Leyah sah ebenso überrascht aus wie sie.

„Wir können doch nicht gegen Steine kämpfen! Was sollen wir machen, sie alle mit einem _'Bombarda'_ in die Luft jagen?", fragte sie gereizt, sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

Leyah lachte trocken auf. „Warte mal... hatten wir so etwas nicht in der Schule? Diese Aufgaben... so ähnlich, wie Liam und Pat es für die Kinder im Wald gemacht haben... in der Schule war so etwas Ähnliches, meine ich..."

Claire verdrehte die Augen. „Merlin Leyah, das ist Jahre, beinahe Jahrzehnte her! Das weiß ich doch jetzt nicht mehr, wie ich mit Steintrollen den Weg aushandle!" Sie wollte nur noch hier weg. Ein Stein, ein letzter Stein und sie wären frei - so waren Merlins Worte gewesen. Es schien so nah und doch konnten sie das Ziel noch nicht sehen.

„Gut, dann brauchen wir etwas anders. Ihnen Ausweichen ist kaum möglich, aber... _natürlich_! Ich habe so lange nicht mehr auf einem Besen gesessen, dass ich es beinahe vergessen habe!", sagte sie und rief sich zwei große Äste eines nahe gelegenen Baumes herbei, die sie mit einem Schwebezauber versah. „Ich hoffe, du kannst noch fliegen und das möglichst hoch", sagte sie zu Claire und stieg bereits auf ihren Ast. „Denn der einzige Weg an ihnen vorbei zu kommen, ist über sie hinweg zu fliegen. Na komm!"

Claire sah alles andere als glücklich über diesen Vorschlag aus. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Sohn behagte ihr das Fliegen nicht sehr. Klopfenden Herzens sah sie erneut zu den Steintrollen, die sie vermutlich zu Brei zerschlagen würden, wenn sie versuchten, dort vorbei zu kommen. Und doch waren die beiden Frauen sich einig, dass jede andere Richtung nicht in Frage kam.

„Flieg nicht zu weit weg", bat sie leise und klammerte sich um die harte Rinde, holte noch einmal tief Luft und stieß sich dann vom Boden ab. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie man sich auf Besenstielen halten konnte, schon dieser Ast, obwohl nicht gerade dünn, gab ihr das Gefühl, er würde jederzeit durchbrechen. Das Gefühl, keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen zu haben, ließ sie kurz schwindelig werden und sie kämpfte mit aller Macht die Panik wieder. Nur dank Leyahs gutem Zureden schaffte sie es, wirklich Meter um Meter an Höhe zu gewinnen und den Blick fest auf ihr Ziel gerichtet zu haben, anstatt nach unten zu sehen.

Ihr Herz raste, als sie die Steintrolle, die wirklich riesig waren, überflogen. Doch niemand von ihnen erwischte sie und sie landeten in sicherer Entfernung auf einer Wiese. Claires ohnehin schon weiche Knie gaben nach und sie sank auf den Boden, raffte sich aber schnell wieder hoch. Wieder hatten sie ein Hindernis überwunden, waren ihrem Ziel ein Stück näher gekommen.

Drei Tage waren seit den steinernen Wächtern vergangen und ein Rätsel jagte das nächste. Sie hatten mittlerweile einen Fluss überquert, in welchem es nur so vor Krokodilen gewimmelt hatte. Einen Berg hatten sie lediglich an einem dünnen Seil erklommen und waren noch weiter an ihre körperlichen Grenzen gekommen als sie schon waren. Zumindest hatten sie in der letzten Nacht eines der vielen kleinen, aber verlassenen Dörfer gefunden, die über die ganze Insel verteilt zu sein schienen. So hatten sie nicht auf dem harten Waldboden schlafen müssen und waren nun wieder etwas fitter.

„Ich habe das Gefühl wir irren hier schon seit Jahren herum", murmelte Claire und seufzte lautlos während sie einen tiefhängenden Ast zur Seite schob und wartete, bis auch Leyah diesen passiert hatte.

„Jahre sind es noch nicht, glaube ich, aber ich weiß, wenn ich alleine hier wäre, ich glaube ich hätte bereits aufgegeben oder wäre verrückt geworden", antwortete Leyah und versuchte ein schiefes Lächeln, während sie weiter den Dschungel ähnlichen Wald durchquerten, den sie vor einer guten Stunde erreicht hatten. Es war hier noch wärmer, noch schwüler als in den letzten Tagen, etwas was ihnen noch zusätzlich die Kräfte raubte, aber sie gaben nicht auf, kämpften sich weiter durch das Dickicht. Und meinte eine sie könne nicht mehr, so baute die andere sie wieder auf, zog sie weiter und so kamen sie ohne es zu merken ihrem Ziel immer näher.

„Halt", rief auf einmal eine imposante, wenn auch ruhige, weibliche Stimme und plötzlich stand vor den beiden Frauen eine zwei Meter große Sphinx.

Claire schloss erschöpft die Augen. Das hatte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt. Sie war müde, war durstig und hatte Hunger, aber sie wusste, sie brauchte einen klaren Kopf um das Kommende zu schaffen. Nur wie sollte ihr dies gelingen, wenn ihr Magen knurrte und der Mund der Sahara glich?

„Ihr dürft nur passieren, wenn ihr mir eine Frage beantwortet, ansonsten werdet ihr eine äußerst leckere Speise für mich abgeben", meinte die Sphinx und musterte die beiden Frauen. Leyah sah in den Augen des Geschöpfes nur zu deutlich, dass sie das, was sie sagte, sehr ernst meinte. Ihr Blick hatte etwas hungriges, wie sie immer wieder zwischen ihr und Claire hin und her sah.

„So stell deine Frage und lass uns dann passieren", meinte die Irin mit möglichst fester Stimme, auch wenn es ihr nicht leicht fiel.

Die Sphinx lächelte und sprach: „Wer sind die beiden Schwestern, die sich stets gegenseitig erzeugen?"

Leyah sah etwas irritiert drein und wandte sich zu Claire, die jedoch zu überlegen schien. „Etwas, dass sich gegenseitig erzeugt... ein Echo?", überlegte sie leise, die Sphinx hatte nichts davon gesagt, dass sie miteinander nicht beraten durften.

Doch Leyah schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Echo hallt hin und her, verebbt aber irgendwie. Sie sagte aber etwas von 'stets erzeugen', es muss also etwas sein, was immer da ist, von einander abhängt und nicht verblasst."

Claire runzelte die Stirn, so etwas wollte ihr nicht einfallen. „Etwas, dass zusammen gehört... Pech und Schwefel? Aber die erzeugen sich nicht selbst", murmelte sie, doch Leyah sah auf.

„Das nicht, aber was ist mit Tag und Nacht? Es kann das eine nur geben, wenn es auch das andere gibt... das ist wie Gut und Böse... Schwarz und weiß... mh... jetzt haben wir zu viele Alternativen..."

„Aber wird denn aus Gut gleich Böse, wenn das Gute nachlässt? Nein. Die Mitte von Schwarz und Weiß ist Grau. Aber bei Tag und Nacht gibt es nur die Dämmerung... wo das eine aufhört, fängt das andere an... sie sind untrennbar und... erzeugen sich selbst! Das muss es sein!"

Besorgt sah Leyah nun zur Sphinx. Sollten sie es wirklich wagen? Ein letzter Blick zu ihrer Freundin, ein Nicken, dann räusperte sie sich und gab die Antwort laut wieder. Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete sie die Sphinx, eine falsche Antwort würde ihren Tod bedeuten. Doch die seltsame Gestalt griff nicht an, sondern tat etwas, was Claire zutiefst verblüffte: sie verbeugte sich.

„Ihr seid schlau", meinte die Sphinx und Leyah meinte fast so etwas wie Bedauern aus ihren Worten herauszuhören. „Da ihr mir meine Frage beantwortet habt dürft ihr euren Weg nun fortsetzen, ich wünsche euch viel Glück", sagte sie und verschwand innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages und nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, dass eben noch etwas ihren Weg versperrt hatte.

Erneut waren ein paar Tage vergangen und der Weg wurde von Tag zu Tag beschwerlicher und raubte ihnen das bisschen Kraft, welches sie in den Nächten sammeln konnten, schon bevor die Sonne ihren höchsten Punkt erreichte. Aber sie gaben nicht auf, kämpften weiter und sie würden siegen, würden zu ihren Familien zurück kehren. Dies war der einige Gedanke der sie noch auf den Beinen hielt.

Erschöpft lief Claire über die steinige Ebene, auf welcher sie sich gerade befanden. Überall waren kleinere Höhlen und in einer von ihnen hatten sie den letzten Stein gefunden, etwas, was ihre Motivation zumindest für einen kurzen Moment noch einmal gesteigert hatte. Aber die Müdigkeit des Körpers war stärker als der Wille von Claire und so schaffte sie es nicht ganz ihre Füße zu heben und stolperte über einen Stein, der auf ihrem Weg lag und fiel auf die Knie.

„Ich kann nicht mehr Leyah, ich brauche eine Pause", meinte sie müde und atmete tief durch, während sie nach ihrer Wasserflasche tastete.

Leyah nickte und ließ sich neben ihrer Freundin nieder, ehe auch sie einen Schluck trank. Nachdem sie ihre Flasche wieder verstaut hatte und aufsah, sah sie Claire irritiert an, die zitternd und mit Tränen in den Augen vor ihr saß.

„Claire? Claire, was - ", wollte sie fragen, ehe sie deren Blick folgte und stockte. Dort hing Liam an einem Seil von einem Felsen herab. Erhängt.

„Nein!", brach es aus Claire hervor und stolperte vor, als der Körper ihres Mannes zu Boden krachte und sich verwandelte: er wurde scheinbar jünger, die Haare wurde etwas unordentlicher, die Sorgenfalten glätteten sich und bestürzt sah Leyah, dass es nun James war, der dort auf dem Boden lag, die Augen starr verdreht. Auch er war unverkennbar tot, ebenso wie sein Vater.

Weinend kroch Claire zu ihm, zog ihn zitternd auf ihren Schoß und schien gar nicht zu begreifen, was vor sich ging.

All ihre Angst manifestierte sich in diesem Moment, ihre Familie verloren zu haben, während sie hier gefangen war. Sie hatte sowohl James als auch Liam bereits beinahe verloren. Beide hatten sie schon dem Tod gegenüber gestanden und waren ihm doch noch einmal entkommen. Doch die Angst, die sie so oft hinunter geschluckt hatte, so oft nicht zu gelassen hatte, ließ sich nun nicht mehr verdrängen. Der Irrwicht hatte sie gespürt und ihr eine Gestalt gegeben, die Claire nun alle Kraft raubte, sich von ihr zu befreien.

Hilflos stand Leyah daneben und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Zögernd trat sie schließlich doch an Claire heran, legte die Hand vorsichtig auf die bebende Schulter der sonst so starken Frau.

„Claire... Claire das ist eine Täuschung, das ist..." Sie schaffte es nicht mehr, weiter zu reden, als sich der tote James scheinbar aus den Händen Claires löste und empor stieg. Das eben noch leichenblasse Gesicht James' verzerrte sich zu einer Fratze, die Gliedmaßen verloren an Konturen und eine furchtbare, schreckenseinflößende Gestalt blickte auf Leyah hinab, die nun mit einem Mal sehr bleich geworden war. Sie begann zu zittern, stolperte nach hinten und fiel, drehte sich hastig auf den Bauch machte sich so klein wie möglich, hielt sich die Ohren zu, als die Todesfee mit einem grellen Kreischen über sie hinweg fegte.

„Nicht noch einmal... nicht noch einmal!", wisperte sie panisch, meinte den fauligen Todesatem im Nacken zu spüren und schrie erschrocken auf, als sie eine Hand an der Schulter spürte. Überrascht erkannte sie Claire, die offenbar etwas sagte, doch Leyah verstand die Worte nicht. Sie hörte nur die Unheilbringenden Schreie der Todesfee, genau wie damals.

Als Claire erkannte, dass Leyah der Panik nahe war, atmete sie tief durch. _Ein Irrwicht_, sagte sie sich immer wieder. _Nur ein Irrwicht. Meine Familie lebt. Und sie warten auf mich. Ich muss nach Hause_.

Sie musste sich schnell etwas überlegen, denn lange würde sie den Anblick ihres toten Sohnes oder Mannes nicht aushalten. Aber wie machte man eine Leiche lächerlich? Das war nicht nur absurd, das war grotesk und grausam. Aber es musste sein.

So stand sie mit weichen Knien auf und hielt Ausschau nach dem Irrwicht, der sich kurz darauf wieder auf sie konzentrierte. Wieder lag Liam vor ihr, dieses Mal eine böse und tödliche Kopfwunde an der Schläfe. Sie schluckte, streckte mit eiskalter und zitternder Hand den Zauberstab auf und sagte mit so fester Stimme wie es ihr möglich war: „_Riddikkulus_!"

Liams Körper veränderte sich, die Gliedmaßen wurden länger und länger, bis sie sich verknoteten. Der Irrwicht konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und gab auf.

Erschöpft sank Claire auf die Knie. Dies war ein verdammter Höllentrip und sie betete zu allen Geistern, dass es Liam, Patrick und den Kindern nicht so erging. Vor allem aber, dass sie lebten.

Zwei Tage quälten sie sich durch eine öde Geröllwüste, in der die Luft flimmerte und die Hitze sie zu erdrücken schien. Ihre Wasserflaschen waren leer, ihre Münder trocken und ihre Lungen brannten. Dennoch taten sie Schritt um Schritt, die Hoffnung trieb sie voran. Sie hatten die vier Steine. Bald mussten sie doch das Ende dieses grausamen Labyrinthes erreichen, warum konnte Merlin sie nicht endlich erlösen und gehen lassen?

Sie wollten nur noch nach Hausen. Kaum hatte Claire diesen Gedanken gefasst, sah sie am Horizont ein Gebäude auftauchen. Mehr noch: ein Schloss, eine Burg. Ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als sie erkannte, was sie da vor sich sah: Gryffindor Castle.

Ohne nach zu denken lief sie los, dieser Anblick verlieh ihr verzweifelte, letzte Kräfte. Die Rufe Leyahs hörte sie nicht, sie lief weiter, stolperte beinahe und rappelte sich wieder auf. Endlich, endlich war ihr Zuhause so nah! Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, doch je mehr sie lief, desto mehr flackerte das Bild, bis es schließlich ganz verschwand. Fassungslos blickte sie in die Richtung, in welcher eben noch ihr Zuhause gewesen war und sank erschöpft und weinend auf die Knie. Das war ein Alptraum, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Weine nicht. Du hast tapfer gekämpft. Doch eine letzte Aufgabe steht euch noch bevor", hörte sie eine Stimme, die ihr bekannt vorkam und als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie Merlin. Wo war der so plötzlich her gekommen?

Mit einem Mal von einer bleiernen Müdigkeit befallen, stand sie auf. Schwankte leicht und wurde von Leyah gehalten, die sie stützte und nicht minder erschöpft aussah als sie selbst. Doch auch sie sah Merlin verwundert und gespannt an. Ihr Herz klopfte höher. Eine Aufgabe noch. Eine letzte Aufgabe, dann waren all die Tränen, die Verzweiflung und Anstrengungen gesühnt und sie konnten nach Hause.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen links und rechts von Merlin in einigen Metern Entfernung zwei wunderschön gearbeitete Torbögen. Es schien, als würde die Luft in ihnen flimmern, als habe sie sich verdichtet und würde geheimnisvoll in Schwaden wabern. Doch was lag dahinter?

„Diese zwei Bögen sehen gleich aus, doch ihre Ziele können unterschiedlicher nicht sein", begann Merlin und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Ihr seid am Ende eurer Reise angekommen. Habt ihr die vier Steine? Zeigt sie mir bitte."

Claire war etwas verwundert über diese Bitte, Merlin musste doch wissen, dass sie die Steine gefunden hatten? Doch sie sagte nichts und so holten sie und Leyah je zwei Steine hervor. Merlin nickte bedächtig.

„Sehr gut. Diese Steine sind der Schlüssel zu eurem Sieg. Hütet sie gut, ihr werdet sie in der letzten Stunde brauchen." Nun noch verwirrter als vorher steckten sie die Edelsteine wieder ein und wusste noch immer nicht, was nun zu tun war.

Die beiden Frauen hatten Mühe, sich überhaupt noch auf den Beinen zu halten. Doch sie nickten und versuchten, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was nun kommen würde.

„Einer dieser beiden Torbögen mit den magischen Speiern davor bringt euch sicher nach Hause. Der andere führt euch in die Irre und lügt, was seinen Zielort angeht. Eure Aufgabe ist es nun, die Wahrheit heraus zu finden, welcher euch wirklich in eure Heimat zurück bringt. Ihr habt nur eine einzige Frage."

Entsetzt sahen Claire und Leyah sich an. Was verlangte Merlin nur von ihnen? Sie hatten doch nur ein Pergamentrolle geöffnet... ein harmloses Pergamentrolle... und waren dafür Wochenlang durch ein Land gezogen, ungewiss, ob sie ihr Zuhause je wieder sehen würden.

Jetzt standen sie hier, an der letzten Schwelle. Eine letzte Aufgabe, die es zu lösen galt und sie waren endlich wieder frei.

Überlegend sahen sie sich an, plötzlich arbeiteten ihre Gedanken auf Hochtouren. Ein letztes, verzweifeltes Aufbäumen. Die Hoffnung gab ihnen Kraft, ein letztes Hindernis zu überwinden.

„Das ist wie das Rätsel... ich kenne so eines... diese Wächterfrage!", überlegte Claire und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Aber die Lösung vergesse ich immer, verdammt aber auch!"

Leyah seufzte. „Nehmen wir einmal an, der linke Speier sagt die Wahrheit. Wenn wir ihn direkt fragen, wissen wir es nicht und erhalten nur eine Auskunft über ihn. Vielleicht lügt er aber auch. Also... müssen wir so fragen, dass sie etwas über den jeweils anderen aussagen, richtig?"

Claire versuchte, dem zu folgen. „Wenn wir aber fragen, 'führt der andere uns nach Hause', hilft uns das nicht viel, oder? Es könnte dennoch eine Lüge sein." Sie durften nicht scheitern, nicht jetzt wo sie all das hinter sich gebracht hatten.

„Wenn wir den Lügner fragen, ob der andere uns nach Hause führt, würde er 'nein' sagen, obwohl der andere es tun würde. Wenn wir den Wahren fragen, ob der andere uns nach Hause führt, würde er ebenfalls 'nein' sagen, da der Lügner uns den falschen Weg weisen würde... also... ist das die Lösung?", fragte Leyah beinahe zaghaft, als wagte sie es nicht, diese wichtigen Worte auszusprechen.

„Das hilft uns aber nicht. Also... also fragen wir, was der andere sagen würde: 'welchen Bogen würde der andere als den Richtigen nach Hause angeben?'. Fragen wir den Wahren, würde er den Falschen nennen, da er weiß, dass der andere lügt. Beim Lügner verhält es sich anders herum, sodass aber beide denselben Bogen nennen. Also müssen wir den Bogen nehmen, den sie nicht nennen."

Leyah überlegte, schien alles im Kopf noch einmal durch zu spielen und nickte dann. In ihre Augen trat ein freudiges Leuchten. „Ja, so müsste es gehen!", sagte sie aufgeregt und nach einem letzten versichernden Blick traten sie wieder vor, die Blicke nun fest auf die beiden Wasserspeier geheftet.

„Linker Wasserspeier. Was würde der Rechte sagen, welcher der beiden Torbögen nach Gryffindor Castle in unsere Welt zurück führt?", fragte Claire mit fester Stimme, auch wenn in ihr alles flatterte vor Nervosität.

„Rechts", antwortete der Wasserspeier knapp.

Damit drehten die beiden sich zu Merlin um.  
„Es ist der linke Torbogen", sagte Leyah und ihr Herz schien einen Takt auszusetzen, als sie auf eine Reaktion des großen Zauberers wartete.  
Dieser lächelte schließlich und nickte.

„Ihr habt es geschafft", erklärte er feierlich und der linke Torbogen erstrahlte in einem leuchtenden Blau. „Dann geht. Zuhause sind fünf Monate vergangen. Zeit für euch, nach Hause zu kommen. Es war mir eine Ehre, euch kennen zu lernen."

Sie schafften nicht einmal eine richtige Verabschiedung, sondern stolperten mit weichen Knien und weinend vor Glück auf den Torbogen zu, den sie im nächsten Moment durchquerten und im Nichts verschwanden.


	129. Inferno

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Wieder ist eine Woche um und wieder haben wir ein neues Kapitel für Euch!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen,_

_alles Liebe,_

_Cas und vojka_

_**Kapitel 128**_

**Inferno**

Nur einen Wimpernschlag später tauchte ein steinerner Bogen mitten in der Bibliothek von Gryffindor Castle auf, durch welchen Claire und Leyah stolperten.

„Wir sind zu Hause", murmelte Claire und brachte gerade noch ein erleichtertes und glückliches Lächeln zustande, ehe sie einfach auf die Knie sackte und bewusstlos zur Seite fiel. Auch Leyah konnte sich nun, wo das Ziel, welches sie die letzten Wochen auf den Beinen gehalten hatte, endlich erreicht war, nicht mehr auf diesen halten und sank nur eine Sekunde nach ihrer Freundin auf den Boden der Bibliothek.

_Pat, Beccy ich bin wieder da_, waren ihre letzten Gedanken, ehe sie die Augen schloss und um sich herum nichts mehr wahr nahm.

„Lord Gryffindor, Sir, Ihr müsst aufwachen", rief Vetus aufgeregt und versuchte seinen Meister aus seinem Schlaf zu wecken.

Nur mühsam gelang es Liam in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu finden. Er hatte erst vor ein paar Stunden einen Traumlosschlaftrank genommen, damit er überhaupt einmal wieder Ruhe fand und nun wurde er geweckt, was ihm absolut nicht passte.

„Was willst du, Vetus?", fuhr er den kleinen Hauselfen an, der noch deutlich aufgeregt war. Aber nun, wo er so von seinem Meister so angefahren wurde, ließ er die Ohren leicht hängen. Erst nach einem Moment später erinnerte er sich wieder daran, warum er hier war.

„Es tut mir leid, Euch geweckt zu haben, Mylord, aber die Lady ist wieder da."

Drei Tage lang waren Claire und Leyah nun schon ohne Bewusstsein. Die Aufregung war groß und nie wurden die beiden Frauen allein gelassen. Selbst Madam Pomfrey sah mehrmals täglich nach ihnen, da niemand mehr den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im St. Mungo's vertraute.

Wer nicht gerade im einem der beiden Zimmer war, schlich besorgt um diese herum. Sie waren alle erleichtert, dass die beiden Frauen wieder da waren, aber diese Erleichterung wurde von der Sorge noch überschattet. Jeder fragte sich, was sie in den letzten gut fünf Monaten durchgemacht hatten, wo sie gewesen waren und warum sie nicht aufwachten. Liam war mit seinen Nerven fast noch mehr am Ende, als in den Wochen ihres Verschwindens. Er hatte sich Urlaub genommen, ebenso wie Patrick um da zu sein, wenn seine Frau endlich wieder aufwachen würde.

Auch unter den jungen Erwachsenen war die Anspannung groß. All die Wochen und Monate hatten sie sich gefragt, was los war, wohin Claire und Leyah entschwunden waren und versucht, Patrick und Liam irgendwie zu unterstützen. Die Suche nach den Horkruxen hatte weitestgehend auf Eis gelegen, die Nerven bei allen ziemlich blank. Nun waren die so lang Vermissten wieder da, doch die Sorge und Ungewissheit blieben. Wuchsen sogar, denn ihr Zustand schien sehr schlecht zu sein. Doch fragen konnte sie niemand, nur das Wissen, dass Claire und Leyah überhaupt lebten und wieder Zuhause waren, nahm ein wenig von der ungewissen Angst.

Traurig saß Liam an Claires Bett und hielt ihre Hand, wie er es in den letzten Tagen in fast jeder Minute getan hatte und strich sanft über ihren Handrücken. Es erschreckte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue, seine Frau so zu sehen. Zumindest die diversen Kratzer, kleineren und größeren Wunden waren mittlerweile von Madam Pomfrey geheilt worden, aber es blieb, dass sie schrecklich aussah. Nicht seine starke, selbstbewusste Frau lag in diesem Bett. Nein, sie wirkte zerbrechlich und abgemagert.

„Liebes, wach doch bitte auf", murmelte er leise und sah sie einfach nur an. Hoffte, sie würde seine Worte hören, würde auch im Geist endlich zu ihm zurück kehren, aber sie rührte sich nicht. So schwieg er wieder, hielt einfach nur weiter ihre Hand in der seinen, als wolle er sich so versichern, dass es kein Traum war und sie wirklich wieder an seiner Seite war.

Es war furchtbar gewesen, sie zu vermissen und nichts über ihren Verbleib zu erfahren, nicht einmal, ob sie noch lebte. Doch nun lag sie reglos vor ihm, mit blassen, eingefallenen Wangen und einem viel zu dünnen Körper und noch immer konnte er sie nicht erreichen. Es zerriss ihm das Herz, sie so zu sehen und doch hoffte er jeden Tag aufs Neue, dass sie nun, wo sie endlich wieder hier war, auch ganz zu ihm zu ihm zurück kehrte.

Langsam und vorsichtig strich er über ihren Handrücken, betrachtete sie einfach, als wolle er sich jede Einzelheit ihres Gesichtes genauestens einprägen. So sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt, sie wieder in seine Arme zu nehmen und nun schlug sein Herz noch immer angstvoll.

„Bitte, komm zurück. Ich brauche dich doch. Ich... liebe dich", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme. Er war kein Held im Äußern von Gefühlen, das wusste er. Aber wenn es Claire dazu brachte, aufzuwachen, würde er über jeden Schatten seiner selbst springen. Er beugte sich vor um ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben, als er bemerkte, wie sie leicht den Kopf drehte. Erstaunt sah er sie an und tatsächlich, die Augäpfel bewegten sich unter den Lidern, als sei sie kurz davor, aufzuwachen. Vielleicht träumte sie auch nur, dennoch wagte Liam es kaum noch zu atmen, während er sie einfach nur beobachtete. Endlich, eine winzige Regung!

„Claire?", fragte er erneut, leise und hoffnungsvoll, dieses Mal blinzelte sie leicht, kniff die Augen dann aber wieder zu. Offenbar war es ihr zu hell, sodass Liam das Licht dämmte. Ein Kamin spendete Wärme, welche Claire so dringend benötigte, denn ihre Haut war noch immer eiskalt.

„Claire, ich... ich bin hier", versuchte er es erneut und war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie wusste, wer mit _'ich'_ gemeint war. Doch er kam gar nicht auf den Gedanken, seinen Namen zu nennen, war viel zu gebannt von den leichten Regungen auf ihrem Gesicht, welches verriet, dass sie offenbar gegen den Schlaf ankämpfte und aufwachen wollte.

Im nächsten Augenblick schlug sie die Augen auf etwas in Liam brach. Voller Liebe und Erleichterung sah er sie an, wischte sich zugleich die Tränen von der Wange, die vereinzelt auf die Bettdecke tropften. Und als sie seinen Blick erwiderte und sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen ausbreitete, hielt ihn nichts mehr auf dem Stuhl. Er zog sie in seine Arme und legte sich dann vorsichtig neben sie, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Schämte sich nicht seiner Tränen, als sie sich eine ganze Weile einfach nur im Arm hielten, dass Liam schon Angst hatte, seine Frau wäre wieder eingeschlafen. Doch als er die Umarmung leicht löste, sah sie ihn noch immer an aus müden, aber klaren Augen und Liam war noch nie glücklicher gewesen.

„Du bist da", sagte sie leise, ein raues Flüstern, kraftlos und doch zärtlich. Unter Tränen lächelte Liam erneut und nickte, küsste sie als Antwort einfach nur, wenn auch sehr vorsichtig als habe er Angst, sie zu zerbrechen.

„Ich war immer da. Die ganze Zeit", sagte er schließlich und war beinahe erstaunt über seine Stimme. Claire kuschelte sich in seine Arme und Liam spürte, wie die unerträgliche Kälte endlich auftaute und die Anspannung von ihm mehr und mehr abfiel. Sie war wieder da, sie lebte und sie war endlich wieder wach.

„Die ganze Zeit", wiederholte sie seine Worte leise, legte einen Arm um ihn und schloss erneut die Augen, den Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet. Liebevoll legte er seine Arme um seine Frau, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar und war binnen weniger Sekunden ebenfalls eingeschlafen. Endlich war er nicht mehr allein.

Tagesprophet

_Samstag, 20.10.1979_

**Lord Gryffindor-Potter Überwacher der Regierung? **

_Was führt er wirklich im Schilde?_

Bericht von Ken Dawson

Dass Lord Gryffindor-Potter de facto der mächtigste Mann der Regierung ist, dürfte bekannt sein. Er ist Oberster des Zauberergamots und hat damit die wichtigsten Entscheidungen der Judikative inne, steht über allen Ministerien und sogar über der Ministerin selbst. Doch immer lauter werden die Stimmen, die fordern, dass der Chef der Aurorenabteilung sich aus den Regierungsgeschäften zurück ziehen soll. Sie legen dem Lord nahe, sich auf seine Tätigkeit als Leiter der Aurorenabteilung gemeinsam mit Patrick O'Connor, zugleich ein guter Freund des Lords, zu konzentrieren.

„Dann wäre die Regierung endlich wieder unabhängiger. Er soll einfach seinen Job machen", sagte ein sichtlich unzufriedener Walden McNair über Lord Gryffindor.

Offenbar steht er mit dieser Meinung nicht allein da, denn auch Mitarbeiter der Ministerin selbst fühlen sich in ihrer Arbeit eingeschränkt, wenn „Der Lord da ständig über die Schulter guckt", so ein weiterer Mitarbeiter, der seinen Namen nicht nennen möchte.

Die Stimmung wendet sich nun gegen den Lord, der einst mit so viel Bewunderung hervor getreten ist. Doch nun wird seine uneingeschränkte Macht so manchem Mitglied der Zauberergemeinschaft zu unsicher.

„Wer sagt uns, dass er diese Macht nicht für sich nutzt? Offiziell arbeitet er gegen Sie-wissen-schon-wen. Aber so wirklich weiß das niemand. Da ist die Leitung der Aurorenzentrale die perfekte Deckung", so eine Sprecherin des St. Mungo Hospitals, aus welchem Lord Gryffindor-Potter aus bisher ungeklärter Ursache geflohen war. Seinen Bewacher des Ministeriums hatte er tot zurück gelassen.

„Die Stimmen sind zwei geteilt, doch die Meinungen scheinen zu kippen. Aber wenn diese Macht weiterhin uneingeschränkt bleibt, könnte das Britannien in den Abgrund stürzen", so ein Mitarbeiter des Aurorenstabes.

Aus Ministeriumskreisen heißt es, man diskutiere bereits die Aberkennung jeglicher Adelstitel und damit Machtämter in der Zaubererwelt.

Es gab Jahrhundertelang keinen Zaubereradel. Wieso auf einmal jetzt, wo das Land von Sie-wissen-schon-wem in die Knie gezwungen wird? Das soll Zufall sein? Wie kann es sein, dass es nun zwei Lords gibt, die beide uneingeschränkte Macht fordern?

Die Aberkennung ist umstritten. Doch solange die Ministerin weiterhin fest hinter Lord Gryffindor-Potter und seiner Familie steht, wird sich wohl kaum etwas ändern.

_Lesen Sie weitere Diskussionen unserer Leser auf Seite 9 _

_Zur aktuellen Regierungsdebatte Seite 12 _

Liam stieß sich wütend vom Tisch ab. „Verfluchte Scheiße!", rief er, den Blick weiterhin auf die Zeitung geheftet. Das war ungeheuerlich und Liam konnte es kaum fassen. Unterstellte man ihm wirklich einen Pakt mit Voldemort? Begünstigung der Ministerin, oder durch eben diese? Unehrlichkeit? Herrschsucht? Ihm, Liam Balthasar Gryffindor-Potter, der einfach seine Familie beschützen wollte und den Menschen von Britannien ein wenig der Freiheit zurück geben wollte, die Voldemort ihnen immer mehr nahm.

Vielleicht sollte er zurück treten. Einfach wieder der sein, der er vorher war. Familienvater, Chef der Aurorenabteilung. Kein Lord mit einer Macht, nach der er nie gestrebt hatte. Kein Titel, der seine Familie bedrohte, der es seinen Kindern und Enkeln unmöglich machen würde, ein normales Leben zu führen.

Doch ehe er den Gedanken fortführen konnte, erschien ein Patronus, der mit Patricks Stimme drei knappe Worte heraus presste, ehe er sich auflöste: „Cardiff Castle. Sofort."

Der Zeitungsartikel war vergessen, ebenso wie das Frühstück. Liam tauschte einen winzig kurzen Blick mit Claire, der alles sagte. _Ich liebe dich_. Claire erwiderte den Blick, sie kannte ihn nur zu gut und sagte deshalb nichts.

„Ihr bleibt hier", sagte er zu Harry, James und Sirius, die sofort aufgesprungen waren.

„Nein, das werden wir nicht", sagte James mit wütender Miene und trat vom Tisch weg um seinen Zauberstab zu holen. Er war erwachsen und war Mitglied des Ordens und er wusste zu kämpfen. Eines Tages würde Liam auch von seinem bescheuerten Wir-müssen-die-Kinder-beschützen-Trip herunter kommen. James würde ihm zeigen, was er konnte.

Der Aufbruch war hektisch, doch schließlich waren sie alle bereit: James, Harry, Sirius, Lily, Ginny, Beccy, Remus und Peter. Besorgt sah Claire ihnen nach und hoffte, dass sie alle unverletzt und lebend zurück kehrten. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, weshalb ihre gesamte Familie so auf Kämpfen und sich-beweisen aus war. Nur sie nicht, sie zog die Sicherheit des Castles oder Manors vor, anstatt sich mit dem Zauberstab in den Kampf zu stürzen. Das mochte feige klingen, doch Claire wusste, dass sie hier besser aufgehoben war. Sie war nie eine große Kämpferin gewesen und wäre ziemlich hilflos. Sie würde Liam und ihre Söhne allein zurück lassen müssen, wenn ihr etwas geschah, ein Gedanke, der sie nach der unfreiwilligen Reise nach Atlantis geradezu entsetzte.

So ging sie zurück, warf einen Blick in den nun verwaisten Esssalon und beschloss dann, nicht zum Frühstück zurück zu kehren. Stattdessen ging sie die Stufen hinauf und betrat einen bisher kaum genutzten Raum, den außer ihr niemand zu betreten hatte. Denn nicht nur der Lord hatte ein eigenes Arbeitszimmer, Lady Gryffindor ebenfalls. In ebendieses zog sie sich seit ihrer Rückkehr immer öfter zurück, um die Eindrücke und Ängste, die sie überkamen, zu verarbeiten. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich unsicher, beinahe unnütz. Was war sie für eine Lady Gryffindor, die nicht kämpfte?

Früher hatte es sie sehr geärgert, wenn Liam und Patrick sie und Leyah aus den Kämpfen hatten heraus halten wollen. Nun jedoch wollte sie gar nicht mehr kämpfen. Dazu war sie nicht stark genug.

Liam besaß diese Stärke. Er war ihr Halt in jeder Situation, in der sie drohte, diesen zu verlieren. Er gab ihr Kraft, wenn sie drohte, zu fallen. Und er kämpfte, wo sie sich zurück zog.

Manchmal hatte sie Angst, dass die Wochen, die sie auf Atlantis gewesen war, sie entfremdet hatte. Bei ihrer Rückkehr hatte sie einen noch ernsteren Mann und erwachsene Kinder vorgefunden. Es schien, als hätten diese einen Sprung um Jahre gemacht, während sie stehen geblieben war. Es fühlte sich fremd an, wie nicht dazugehörig. Kalt.

All diese Zweifel schrieb sie auf. Ein in Leder gebundenes Notizbuch, eine Feder, schwarze Tinte. Mehr brauchte es nicht, um ihrer Gedanken Ausdruck zu verleihen. Gedanken, denen sie keine andere Form geben konnte, die sie niemals hätte aussprechen können. Nicht einmal Liam gegenüber. So schwieg sie und hoffte und wartete auf das Ende dieses Alptraumes.

Das alte Castle in Cardiff, welches zum Teil seit fast zweitausend Jahren dort stand, brannte. Von weitem war die Feuerwand schon zu sehen, die bereits auf Teile der Innenstadt übergegriffen hatte. Verzweifelt versuchten die Muggel, das Feuer zu löschen, doch Liam wusste, dass es zwecklos war. Schwarzmagisches Feuer konnte nicht gelöscht werden.

Und noch immer schwirrten die Todesser umher, Blitze zuckten und Auroren versuchten verbissen, dem entgegen zu wirken. Ein verzweifeltes Unterfangen.

Die Neuankömmlinge waren sofort Angriffsbereit und wurden schonungslos in den Kampf gezogen. Schon bald hatten sie einander im dichten Rauch aus den Augen verloren. Liam handelte rein rational, auch wenn kurz die Erinnerung an den Kampf in der Londoner U-Bahn in ihm aufsteigen wollte. Doch das hier war etwas anderes. Er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen.

Nach einer letzten Verstärkung des Schutzzaubers um sich herum griff auch er in den Kampf ein. Zumindest die Todesser mussten sie aufhalten.

Cardiff stand noch immer in Flammen. Tausende von Menschen versuchten zu fliehen, auf den Straßen herrschte das reinste Chaos. Hunderte waren verschüttet, erstickt oder verbrannt. Die meisten Todesser waren mittlerweile geflohen, nachdem sie gesehen hatten, dass ihr Plan funktioniert hatte. Nun standen die Auroren hilflos auf den Straßen und versuchten, die Menschen von der völligen Panik abzuhalten. Doch dies wollte kaum gelingen, da schon längst eine Massenhysterie ausgebrochen war. Doch zumindest ein paar Brandschutzzauber konnten sie wirken, auch wenn diese nur mäßigen Schutz gegen das magische Feuer boten. Aber zumindest die gleißende Hitze konnten sie fern halten, damit die Leute nicht schon vorher kollabierten.

Als es dunkel wurde, schickten sie die jungen Erwachsenen nach Hause, nur wenige blieben zurück um die Situation zu sichern, so gut es ging.

Zwei Tage dauerte das Inferno bereits an. Als die letzten Flammen versiegten, offenbarte sich ein grauenvolles Bild: verkohlte Mauerreste, zusammen gefallene Häuser, ausgebrannte Autos. Männer, Frauen, Kinder waren Opfer der Flammen geworden, die genaue Zahl würde vielleicht nie ermittelt werden können. Wales versank im Chaos, Europa berief hastig Sicherheitsräte und Hilfemaßnahmen ein, doch sie alle kamen zu spät.

Wales' Regierungshauptstadt war nur noch ein Trümmerfeld. Keiner der Abgeordneten hatte das Inferno überlebt und Liam wusste, was dies bedeutete: Voldemort hatte einen weiteren Sieg errungen. Nicht nur in der Angst der Menschen, sondern auch in seinem Plan, der Macht über Britannien einen entschiedenen Schritt näher zu kommen.

Liam blies mit dem Zauberstab schwelende Asche fort, trug sie zusammen auf einen Haufen und legte so einen Weg frei, damit die Helfer und Aufräumarbeiten halbwegs geordnet ablaufen konnten. Der Fluch von Cardiff - so benannten die internationalen Medien diese unfassbare Tragödie. Fieberhaft wurde nach den Ursachen geforscht, doch die Experten gerieten zunehmend in Erklärungsnot: wie konnte ein Feuer nicht gelöscht werden? Wie konnte es auf die ganze Stadt übergreifen in solch einer Geschwindigkeit, dass hunderte Menschen hatten sterben müssen?

Tiefe Verunsicherung herrschte bei der Bevölkerung Wales', gesamt Groß-Britanniens. Überall wurden die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen drastisch erhöht, die Regierungen der Länder gaben pro forma Terrorwarnungen heraus, auch wenn niemand mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass dieses schreckliche Ereignis durch einen Anschlag ausgelöst worden war. Doch es war die Hypothese, auf die Dramatiker sich am meisten stürzten - nichts war so beliebt wie Hass und Angst und ein Sündenbock, auf den man alles Unheil schieben konnte.

Liam konnte über all dies nur den Kopf schütteln. Die Folgen dieses grauenhaften Ereignisses waren kaum voraus zu sehen. Es würde die Nation spalten, die Regierungen zum Handeln zwingen gegen etwas, was niemand verstehen konnte. Und sie als Zauberer konnten kaum etwas tun. Er würde mit der Premierministerin reden müssen. Vielleicht sogar noch heute Abend, immerhin war er zwei Tagelang zu überhaupt nichts anderem gekommen als verzweifelt zu versuchen, Menschenleben zu retten und die Trümmer des Feuers aufzuräumen, wachgehalten nur durch Stärkungstränke.

Dies tat er sogar mit dem Zauberstab, trotz der Anwesenheit von Polizei und Feuerwehr und etlicher anderer Muggelhelfer, die alles nur noch schlimmer machten und sich gegenseitig behinderten. Das war für ihn der Moment, seine Leute zusammen zu rufen, sie konnten hier nicht mehr viel helfen. Der Rest lag in der Hand der Muggel.

Doch gerade, als er seinen Zauberstab erheben wollte, um das Zeichen zum Rückzug zu geben, erschien ein einzelner Rabe über den Überresten eines Hauses. Er kreiste ein paar Mal und einige Muggel zogen erschrocken die Köpfe ein - Raben waren immerhin Unglücksboten und nach solchen Ereignissen ließen sich die Menschen schnell zum Aberglauben hinreißen.

Liam wollte den Raben schon nicht weiter beachten, als dieser plötzlich mit einem Schrei auf ihn zugestürzt kam und dann mitten in der Luft etwas fallen ließ. Eine Schriftrolle, sofern Liam das richtig sehen konnte. Doch als diese den Boden berührte, entstand an ihrer Stelle eine Stichflamme, die erneut die Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Als diese kleiner wurde, bildeten einzelne Flammen brennende Buchstaben auf dem verkohlten Boden:

_Du hast verloren. _

_Du konntest Cardiff nicht retten, ebenso wenig das Ministerium. _

_Die Ministerin ist tot, jegliche Ministerialbeschlüsse, die gegen mich zielten, unwirksam. _

_Stelle dich gegen mich und du gehst unter._


	130. Nach dem Fall

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Wieder ist eine Woche um und dies bedeutet ein neues Kapitel für euch! Es hat gerade erstaunlich lange gebraucht, um es zu betan, da es recht kompakt ist, also nehmt euch genug Zeit mit._

_Wir wünschen euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Eure_

_Cas und vojka_

_**Kapitel 129 **_

**Nach dem Fall **

Ungläubig starrte Liam auf die Worte aus Flammen. Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht passiert sein. Sein Blick suchte den von Patrick, aber in dessen Gesicht stand nur das, was er selbst dachte.

„Scheiße!", schrie er, nicht darauf achtend, wer er war oder wer sich um ihn herum befand. Sollten sie doch von ihm denken was sie wollen, sie taten es eh schon. Das ganze konnte nur ein Alptraum sein aus welchem er gleich erwachen würde, das konnte einfach nicht der Realität entsprechen.

„Chef, was sollen wir nun machen? Sollen wir versuchen das Ministerium zurückerobern?", wollte Moody knurrend wissen, während er neben Liam trat. Er war wie die anderen Auroren erschöpft von den Kämpfen der letzten zwei Tagen, aber gleichzeitig zeigte er eine tiefe Entschlossenheit und Kampfeslust in seinen Augen.

Liam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir alle brauchen Schlaf und ärztliche Versorgung", sagte er, auch wenn ihm diese Entscheidung schwer fiel. Kurz sah er sich um. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, die im Ministerium geblieben waren, waren alle Auroren hier anwesend und sahen ihn fragend, aber auch etwas ängstlich an und er verstand ihre Angst. Es war nicht unbedingt die Angst vor Voldemort oder dessen Todessern, nein, ein jeder von ihnen hatte eine Familie, welche zum Teil im Ministerium arbeitete und sich nun fragte, ob sie noch lebte. In diesem Moment war er froh, dass seine Frau und Kinder keine Arbeit dort hatten und er sich so ziemlich sicher sein konnte, das es ihnen gut ging, so sehr er auch mit seinen Kollegen mitfühlte.

Für einen kleinen Moment schloss Liam die Augen, ehe er sie wieder öffnete und in die Runde sah. „Geht nach Hause, packt das Wichtigste zusammen, nehmt eure Familie und kommt so schnell es geht nach Hogwarts. Wir werden dort bleiben und planen, wie wir unser Land zurück erobern. Wir werden nicht aufgeben! Lord Voldemort hat einen Fehler gemacht, in dem er uns so herausgefordert hat. Er hat es gewagt unser Ministerium zu übernehmen, wir werden das nicht dulden und ihm zeigen wozu wir wirklich fähig sind", sagte er mit fester, autoritärer und auch Mutmachender Stimme und zufrieden sah er, wie die Angst langsam etwas aus den Gesichtern der Auroren schwand um eiserner Entschlossenheit Platz zu machen.

Mehrfaches Ploppen erklang und kurz darauf stand er mit Patrick allein in dem Trümmerhaufen, umgeben von sichtlich verwunderten Muggeln, die sie ungläubig ansahen. Liam wollte sie schon anbrüllen, besann sich dann aber und drehte sich gefasst zu ihnen um.

„Diejenigen, die für das hier verantwortlich sind, werden dafür bezahlen. Erlaubt ihnen nicht, euch geschwächt zu haben und bietet ihnen die Stirn." Daraufhin disapparierte er, er hatte keine Kraft mehr, jetzt noch die ohnehin ungültigen Gesetze zu achten, keine Magie vor Muggeln auszuüben. Das war nun wirklich keine kleinste Sorge, vor allem da er nicht der erste war, der vom Fleck weg verschwand.

In Potter Manor angekommen, hielt er festen Schrittes auf den Eingang zu. Seine Kleidung war stellenweise verbrannt, ebenso die Haut darunter, doch das spürte er kaum. In der Halle kam ihm Adiuto ehrfürchtig entgegen und warf sich förmlich auf den Boden. Zur selben Zeit stürzte James aus einer Tür, hielt jedoch inne, als er die Miene seines Vaters sah.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er und musterte Liam eindringlich. Dieser Blick verhieß absolut nichts Gutes.

Liam beachtete ihn kaum, wandte sich stattdessen an Adiuto.  
„Hast du die Lady gesehen? Sag ihr bitte, ich muss mit ihr sprechen", erklärte er, der kleine Elf nickte und verschwand hastig. Erst dann sah Liam zu James, hinter welchem nun auch Sirius und Lily aufgetaucht waren.

„Beccy und Remus sind bei den O'Connors, sie wollten etwas-", setzte James an, doch Liam hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Packt eure Sachen. Wir gehen nach Hogwarts." Perplex sahen die drei ihn an.

„Was? Aber... warum? Potter Manor ist sicher und-", setzte Sirius an, doch Liams Blick ließ ihn augenblicklich verstummen.

„Packen. Und keine Diskussion, sagt auch Peter, Harry und Ginny bescheid. Ihr habt fünfzehn Minuten, dann will ich euch hier unten sehen ob ihr fertig seid oder nicht. Beccy und Remus werden mit Patrick und Leyah reisen." Damit verschwand er, um Claire etwas entgegen zu gehen. Das Wichtigste war, seine Familie in Sicherheit zu bringen und wo er war, war es offenbar nicht mehr sicher. Früher oder später würde Voldemort auch Potter Manor finden. Und er wollte seine Familie nicht noch einmal verlieren.

Er traf Claire am Treppengeländer. Sie war noch immer blass und etwas labil, aber sie fing sich wieder. Zwar zog sie sich aus allem zurück, was mit Politik oder dem Krieg direkt zu tun hatte, aber er konnte es ihr kaum verdenken. Im Grunde war es ihm sogar lieber so, auch wenn der Umstand, warum sie sich so verhielt, ihm jedes Mal einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte.

Sie sagte nichts, sondern wartete, dass er selbst sich erklärte. Er war immerhin zwei Tage fort gewesen, trotz eines kurzen Patronusses zwischendurch hatten sie nicht erfahren, was passiert war. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie an seine Wange, sah ihn dabei sorgenvoll aber auch fragend an und Liam vergaß für einen Augenblick, weshalb er den Kindern gegenüber gerade noch so hart gewesen war. Claire schaffte es immer wieder, nur mit kleinen Gesten seinen noch so harten Panzer zu sprengen.

Sie ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken, als er immer noch nicht sprach und sah ihn einfach nur weiter an. Die Gabe, Liam auch ohne Worte zu verstehen, hatte Claire nicht verloren und so nahm sie ihn schließlich einfach in den Arm, auch wenn er es nur kurz zulassen konnte. Offenbar war das, was auch immer geschehen war, noch nicht vorbei.

„Die Kurzfassung: während wir in Cardiff gegen ein schwarzmagische Feuer gekämpft haben, hat Voldemort das Ministerium übernommen."

Erschrocken keuchte Claire auf und sah ihn entsetzt an. „Das Feuer... Oh Merlin, das Ministerium! Was wird nun aus-"

„Hogwarts. Wir bringen sie dort in Sicherheit, ich weiß, wo. Vertrau mir. Ich muss Dumbledore warnen und ich möchte, dass du und die Kinder auch mit kommt. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir hier noch sicher sind."

Claire schluckte. Sie wollte Potter Manor nicht verlassen, weg aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung, die ihr nach Atlantis zumindest ein Stückweit Sicherheit und Halt gab. Sie wollte nicht nach Hogwarts, wo laut Liam bald das halbe Ministerium sein würde, denn wenn erst einmal bekannt war, dass alle Auroren dort waren, würden andere, die nicht während des Überfalls im Ministerium gewesen waren folgen. Dort konnte sie nicht weiterhin einfach nur Claire sein.

Nein, sie wusste jetzt schon, wenn sie mitgehen würde, würde sie Lady Claire Gryffindor-Potter sein müssen und sie bezweifelte, dass sie dafür schon wieder die Kraft hatte. Aber hatte sie eine Wahl? Sie sah noch einmal Liam in die Augen, sah den Schmerz und die Angst dort, etwas, was wohl nur sie sehen konnte, was er keinen sonst sehen ließ und so nickte sie schließlich.

„Ich werde packen gehen", sagte sie leise und drehte sich nach einem fast schon flüchtigen Kuss für ihren Mann um.

Einen Moment sah Liam seiner Frau nach, ehe er wieder nach unten ging und geradewegs den Kamin im Salon ansteuerte. Es war ihm egal, wie er gerade aussah, wenn er sich jetzt zur Ruhe setzte, hatte er vielleicht nicht mehr die Kraft, aufzustehen. Er merkte langsam, was er die letzten beiden Tage geleistet hatte. Er war müde, ihm tat so ziemlich alles weh, aber es war egal. Er wusste, solange er auf den Beinen bleiben würde, solange konnte er seine Erschöpfung ausblenden. So griff er nach dem Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen und wartete, bis diese sich grün färbten ehe er hindurch trat.

Mit einem lauten Poltern wurden die Türen zur Großen Halle von Hogwarts aufgestoßen und etwa zwei Dutzend Personen standen auf der Türschwelle. Es war gerade Abendessenszeit und die Schüler an ihren Haustischen, die eben noch munter miteinander gesprochen hatten, sahen nun irritiert auf den Eingang. Professor Dumbledore sah überrascht von seinem Teller auf, ehe er sich erhob und auf die Personen, von welchen er zumindest ein paar kannte, zuging.

„Alastor, was hat das zu bedeuten?", wollte er von seinem alten Freund wissen und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war nicht sehr ermutigend. Viele von ihnen sahen müde und erschöpft aus. Die Kleidung zerrissen und es roch nach Brand. Aber auch die anderen sahen nicht sehr gut aus, auch wenn diese keine Spuren von Kämpfen aufwiesen.

„Könnten wir, das ganze etwas... privater besprechen? Außerdem wird Liam sicherlich jeden Moment hier auftauchen und er wird es dir dann erklären können", sagte Alastor, nachdem er kurz zu den Schülern gesehen hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Unruhe. Bitte, was kann ich für Sie tun, wollen wir nicht erst einmal in mein Büro-", setzte Albus an, doch Moody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht nötig, Direktor, da werden noch mehr kommen", erklärte er etwas nüchtern.

Albus runzelte die Stirn, nickte dann aber, ehe er sich lächelnd an die Schüler wandte. „Ich bitte die Vertrauensschüler, ihre Häuser nun in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu begleiten, Hauselfen werden euch gleich noch einen Snack bringen für die, die noch hungrig sind und mit ihren Abendessen nicht fertig geworden sind. Bitte bleiben Sie für den restlichen Abend in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Ich möchte niemanden auf den Gängen erwischen. Die Hauslehrer werden in unregelmäßigen Abständen Ihre Anwesenheit überprüfen", meinte er und bat die eben Angekommenen in die Große Halle, während die Schüler die Menschen mit skeptischen Blicken ansahen und diese verließen um der Anweisung nachzukommen.

Zwar wusste der Schulleiter noch nicht, um was es ging, aber ein Blick in die Gesichter der Erwachsenen reichte aus um zu realisieren, dass es nichts Gutes war und das diese Maßnahme genau die Richtige war. Albus klatschte dann in die Hände und sofort verschwand das Essen von den Haustischen, nur auf einem einzelnen Tisch wurde nun neu gedeckt für die angekommenen Gäste.

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch", wies er den unerwarteten Besuch an, ehe er zum Lehrertisch zurück trat. „Die Hauslehrer sehen bitte nach ihren Häusern, der Rest wartet in einer Stunde in meinem Büro auf mich", erklärte er und kurz darauf verließen auch die Lehrer die Große Halle.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er nun in die Runde, als auf einmal die Tür der Halle geöffnet wurde und Liam die Halle betrat. Erstaunt sah Albus den eintretenden Lord an.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus", sagte er, doch Liam zeigte keinerlei Regung auf seinem Gesicht. Die gestrandeten Besucher wirkten auch sehr verängstigt und dass einige Leute aus dem Orden oder der Aurorenabteilung dabei waren, beunruhigte Albus etwas. Kurz überlegte er, ob Liam vielleicht hier war, um seine Leute zurück zu holen, doch dieser nickte ihnen nur kurz zu, ehe er Albus beiseite nahm und ihn ernst ansah.

„Du hast sicher von Cardiff gehört", sagte er leise, Albus nickte bestürzt. Daher rührte wohl auch der furchtbare Anblick Liams, dessen Kleider teilweise nur noch aus Fetzen bestanden.

„Hummings und Cole sind tot, einige andere auch. Es war der reinste Alptraum da unten. Aber vor allem war es nur eine Ablenkung. Voldemort hat das Ministerium übernommen." Er ließ Albus einige wenige Sekunden Zeit, um diese Nachricht zu verdauen. „Darum sind wir hier. Wir brauchen den Schutz von Hogwarts und den Zugang zur Kammer von Gryffindor. Es werden noch mehr kommen, all jene, die zu Hause nicht mehr sicher sind."

Albus war entsetzt. „Dann steh Merlin uns bei", wisperte er, was Liam beinahe dazu brachte, zusammen zu zucken, als er unwillkürlich daran dachte, was Claire von Merlin erzählt hatte.  
„Ich ahnte, dass das kommen würde, es war schon immer Toms Wunsch, endlich das Ministerium unter seine Kontrolle zu bekommen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Aber nun sehen wir dunklen Zeiten entgegen, mein Freund. Sehr dunklen Zeiten."

„Dunkler kann es kaum noch werden", murmelte Liam und schielte kurz zu den bisherigen Ankömmlingen. Southerford hatte seine Frau und seine Tochter dabei, einige andere Kinder waren ebenfalls unter ihnen, auch wenn nicht alle Auroren Familien hatten.

„Hogwarts wird euch den Schutz geben, den ihr sucht. Ich muss nur wissen, wie viele etwa kommen, damit ich-"

Erneut öffnete sich die Tür, dieses Mal trat der Rest der Familie Gryffindor-Potter ein, zusammen mit den O'Connors. „Dad kommt gleich, er bringt die Evans' von draußen rein", erklärte Beccy, Liam nickte. Jemand musste mit Dave und Sam apparieren und ihnen dann den Zauber auferlegen, dass diese Hogwarts auch betreten konnten. Denn in Potter Manor konnten sie selbstverständlich nicht allein bleiben.

Liam war erleichtert, als er seine Familie sah und sie so in Sicherheit wusste. Nun fehlte nur noch ein Teil seiner Familie, aber Alexander, sein Bruder, war gerade mit seiner Quidditchmannschaft irgendwo in Asien unterwegs und würde frühestens im März nächsten Jahres wieder in Europa sein, sodass er sich um diesen keine Sorgen machen musste. So wandte er sich wieder an den Schulleiter.

„Wie viele kommen, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich denke, es werden in den nächsten Wochen täglich mehr werden", erklärte er und hoffte, es gab überhaupt Platz für so viele Leute. Immerhin war dies im Grunde nur eine Schule in einem alten schloss.

„ Jeder, der Schutz sucht, wird ihn in diesem Mauern erhalten so war es schon immer in Krisenzeiten und so wird es auch dieses Mal sein", meinte Albus, auch wenn er sich große Sorgen um die Folgen einer solchen Entscheidung machte. Sie waren nur eine Schule und würden nun zu einem Flüchtlingslager und Auffangbecken.

Liam sah kurz zu den Anwesenden, ehe er zu James und seinen Freunden sah. „Könnt ihr euch um die Kleinen kümmern?", fragte er sie und als er James' Blick sah, fügte er resigniert hinzu: „Ich werde euch später alles erzählen."

„Natürlich, Dad", sagte James und ging zur kleinen Sophie Southerford, die er bereits einmal auf einer Feier der Auroren gesehen hatte.

„Magst du mit mir kommen, Sophie? Wir suchen uns einen ruhigen Raum und dann können wir miteinander spielen oder wir erzählen euch Geschichten", meinte er zu dem sichtlich verängstigten Mädchen, welches sich an ihre Mutter gerade zu klammerte. Etwas, was in dieser Situation nur zu verständlich war. Nach einigem Zureden von ihrer Mutter Annette ließ die Kleine sich schließlich von James auf den Arm nehmen. Auch seine Freunde hatten sich den Kindern mittlerweile zugewandt und versuchten diese davon zu überzeugen, mit ihnen zu gehen.

„Ich werde euch helfen", meinte Claire, nachdem sie kurz mit ihrem Mann gesprochen hatte. Immerhin war sie Kindergärtnerin und ein paar der hier Anwesenden Kinder kannte sie aus ihrem Hort, in welchem sie normalerweise arbeitete.

Nachdem die kleinen Kinder mit den jungen Erwachsenen und Claire die Große Halle verlassen hatte, wandte sich Dumbledore erneut an Liam, an dessen Seite nun Patrick stand. Im Hintergrund trafen immer mehr Auroren mit ihren Familien, aber auch andere Ministeriumsangestellte, ein. Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell es die Runde gemacht hatte, dass Hogwarts nun der neue Stützpunkt des Ministeriums war, dass die Auroren sich hier her zurück gezogen hatten. Einerseits um die Schule zu schützen, aber andererseits auch, so hofften die Anwesenden zumindes,t um Groß Britannien zu befreien. Die Herrschaft Voldemorts dauerte zwar erst wenige Stunden an, aber schon jetzt war sie überall zu spüren. Es war, als wäre die Welt ein Stück dunkler, trüber, trister geworden.

„Die Winkelgasse ist auch gefallen", erklang es etwas brüchig in diesem Moment von der Tür aus, in welcher ein sichtlich abgekämpfter und mit blutigen Wunden übersäter Olivander stand. Aber er war nicht alleine gekommen. Viele verschiedenen Händler der magischen Gasse von London waren bei ihm, alle mehr oder weniger abgekämpft und von Kämpfen gezeichnet.

„Das ist alles andere als gut. Wir sollten die Leute von Hogsmeade warnen, sie werden die nächsten sein", murmelte Dumbledore und Liam und Patrick nickten.

„Ich kümmere mich darum", meinte Patrick und wandte sich an die anwesenden Auroren. Wählte sich die aus, die am wenigsten abgekämpft und übermüdet aussahen und verließ mit ihnen schnellen Schrittes die Halle um in Hogsmeade nach dem Rechten zu sehen und die Einwohner des kleinen Zaubererdorfes zu warnen.

Zwar konnten sie sich nicht sicher sein, dass Hogsmeade wirklich das nächste Ziel war, aber dies wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit. Nicht nur, weil es der einzige reinmagische Ort in Groß Britannien war, sondern auch, weil es nah an Hogwarts war, dem Ort, von welchem nun die einzig wahre Bedrohung für den dunklen Orden ausging. Und selbst, wenn Voldemort dies noch nicht wusste, so würde es nicht lange dauern, bis er es erfuhr. Patrick machte sich keine Illusion, dass diese Information an den dunklen Orden gelangen würde. Denn sicherlich waren unter den Schülern auch welche, deren Eltern Voldemort dienten.

Schnell waren sie an den Grenzen Hogwarts angekommen. Patrick zog vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab, wenn schon so viele Leute erfahren hatten, dass die Auroren nun in Hogwarts stationiert waren, konnte es Voldemort auch schon wissen. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich, auch sie zogen ihre Stäbe und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf die Umgebung, verlangsamten dabei allerdings nicht ihre Schritte.

Die ersten Häuser waren schon in Sicht und stumm gab Patrick einigen seiner Leute ein Zeichen sich um diese Häuser zu kümmern, während er selbst weiter in den Kern der Stadt ging. Es war ruhig, kaum jemand war auf den Straßen und war doch jemand dort, so wurde dieser angewiesen nach Hause zu gehen und zu packen um dann nach Hogwarts zu kommen oder ins Ausland zu verschwinden, da es hier nicht mehr sicher war .

Dennoch ließen sich nicht alle so einfach nach Hause schicken und sehr bald war eine große Traube Menschen um Patrick und seine Auroren versammelt, die gespannt wissen wollte, was hier los war.

Patrick seufzte, es hätte ja auch alles so einfach sein können. Warum konnten die Menschen nicht einfach tun, worum man sie bat? War ihnen ihr Leben so wenig wert? Wäre es anders, wenn nicht er, sondern Liam hier stehen würde? Würde seine Autorität als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, als Lord Gryffindor, etwas an dieser Situation ändern?

Denn obwohl Liam schon vorher der oberste Chef der Aurorenabteilung gewesen war und Patrick 'nur' sein Stellvertreter, hatten sie doch gleichwertig agiert und waren auch von allen so akzeptiert worden. Nun jedoch hatte sich diese Gleichwertigkeit ziemlich aufgehoben, wie Patrick erkennen musste. Liam war der Lord in allen Belangen und würde immer an erster und oberster Stelle stehen.

Und Patrick wusste, dass Liam diesen Status liebte und zugleich hasste. Er war schon immer jemand gewesen, der Einfluss nahm, der lenkte, Entscheidungen traf und Gruppen anführte. Doch nun hatte er einen Sonderstatus inne, einen Titel, der ihm viel mehr Macht zugestand, als er jemals haben wollte. Doch die Leute beeindruckte das - Titel und Macht. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht völlig zum Nebencharakter verblasste neben seinem Freund, für den das Wohl der anderen immer an erster Stelle stand, nicht das eigene Ansehen. Aber das sahen nicht viele, sie sahen nur was sie sehen wollten, auch wenn Liam kaum etwas anderes machte als zuvor, so wurden seine Handlungen nun kritischer beäugt. Patrick wusste, er würde nicht mit Liam tauschen wollen, da verkam er fast lieber zu einem scheinbar unbedeutenden Nebencharakter.

Dennoch hatte das Fallen des Ministerium noch einen weiteren Nebeneffekt, dessen sich vielleicht nicht einmal Liam bewusst war: er war nun der Oberste Machthaber der Magiergemeinschaft. Nun, wo es keine offizielle Regierung mehr gab, wo Voldemort das Ministerium gestürzt hatte und sich selbst auf dem Thron wähnte und ohne Zweifel die Fäden eisern in der Hand hielt – nun konnte Liam, so er wollte, die Macht des Landes für sich beanspruchen. Er war der einzige rechtmäßige Lord und stand damit über der Regierung, über dem magischen Volk und war damit der mächtigste Mann Britanniens.

Dennoch war es Voldemort, der das Ministerium eingenommen hatte und die Folgen würden verheerend sein. Pressewesen, innen- und außenpolitische Belange und internationale Kontakte und Verhandlungen zu den Muggeln und Zauberern würden sich radikal und sehr dramatisch verändern. Und er würde seine Macht ausdehnen auf alle, die sich nicht wehren konnten.

Patrick grauste es bei dieser Vorstellung, was da auf sie zurollte. Doch selbst, wenn Voldemort den Titel Liams für nichtig erklären würde - was er nicht tun würde, da er dann sich selbst den Titel nähme – würde das an dem Respekt, den Liam sich in den letzten Monaten aufgebaut hatte, nichts ändern. Egal, was die Medien, vermutlich in Voldemorts Auftrag, gegen Liam und dessen Familie schreiben würden oder schon geschrieben hatten. Nun war auch klar, was der Artikel vor drei Tagen zu bedeuten hatte. Der Prophet musste damals schon unter Voldemorts Kontrolle gewesen sein, ohne dass es jemand wirklich bemerkt hatte.

Liam war ein Freiheitskämpfer und genau das liebten die Leute. Ihm würden sie folgen und Patrick würde stets an seiner Seite sein, ihm den Rücken freihalten und stärken.

Die lauten und fragenden, teils sogar wütenden Stimmen holten ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf, um ebendiesen wieder frei zu bekommen. Dann holte er tief Luft und hob die Hand, um den anderen zu signalisieren, dass er sprechen wollte.

„Voldemort hat das Ministerium gestürzt. Er hat Cardiff abgebrannt, als wäre es nur ein kleines Dorf. Hunderte, wenn nicht tausende Menschen sind gestorben. Auch einige aus unseren Reihen mussten dafür ihr Leben lassen. Und jetzt, wo er das Ministerium befehligt, wird er nicht ruhen, bis er die vollkommene Macht hat. Daher mein Rat: schließt euch uns an, die sich gegen Voldemort stellen, oder flieht so schnell und so weit ihr könnt. Er wird nicht lange zögern und hier auftauchen, Hogsmeade unter seine Gewalt zu bekommen. Dies ist das einzige magische Dorf in Groß Britannien, daher noch einmal – kommt mit oder flieht. Aber bleibt auf keinen Fall hier."

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel entstand nach seinen Worten und Patrick beobachtete, wie einige kopfschüttelnd davon gingen. Viele jedoch traten etwas näher und wollten genau wissen, wer alles den Widerstand organisierte.

„Ein Großteil der Aurorenabteilung ist bei uns, einige andere Ministerien werden vermutlich folgen. Viele Händler der Winkelgasse sind ebenfalls in Hogwarts, denn diese wurde, genau wie Cardiff, in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass euch dasselbe Schicksal blüht, dann wehrt euch. Oder bringt euch und eure Familien so weit es geht in Sicherheit. Nur bleibt bei Merlin nicht hier, das wäre euer sicherer Tod."

Nun kam Bewegung in die Leute, viele riefen ihm zu, er solle auf sie warten, sie würden nur eben 'ein paar Sachen' holen. Patrick wusste, es würde einiges mehr sein, viele würden ihren halben Waren- oder Hausstand verkleinern und mitnehmen, ehe sie überhaupt wussten, wo dies alles hin sollte. Denn darüber hatten sie wiederum bisher noch nicht gesprochen, auch Liam hatte dazu bisher noch kein Wort gesagt. Immerhin organisierte dieser das Ganze.

Einige disapparierten und tauchten kurz darauf mit ihren Familien wieder auf. Andere machten sich daran, ihre Waren hinaus zu schaffen und dann auf immer zu verschwinden. Als sich schließlich etwa dreihundert Leute eingefunden hatten, die Patrick und den Auroren folgen wollten, war dieser beinahe überwältigt. Mit so vielen hatte er bei weitem nicht gerechnet und er fragte sich fieberhaft, wo diese alle untergebracht werden sollten. Aber das Angebot konnte er nun unmöglich wieder zurück nehmen, so machten sich alle zusammen auf den Weg zum Schloss, in welchem sie hoffentlich den Schutz finden würden, den sie sich erhofften.


	131. Unsichtbares Puppenspiel

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_An dieser Stelle müssen wir uns erst einmal bei euch entschuldigen, dass hier unangekündigt letzte Woche leider kein Kapitel kam, aber ein unerwarteter Krankenhausaufenthalt hat sich leider über das Wochenende hingezogen. Nun sind wir aber beide wieder startklar und bringen euch hier das neue Kapitel mit, in welchem eine vermutlich allen wohlbekannte Politikerin eine nicht unwichtige Rolle spielt._

_Viele von euch fragten bereits, wann denn endlich die letzten Horkruxe zerstört werden und der Endkampf beginnt. Wir können euch soviel sagen, dass wir bereits am Endkampf schreiben und dies ab Kapitel 136 der Fall ist. Wir werden davor aber nichts rauskürzen oder weglassen, damit es schneller geht. Auch, wenn die FF sehr lang ist, so wäre es keineswegs im Sinne der Story, es nun zu übereilen. Das wollen wir nicht und ihr sicher auch nicht._

_Daher hoffen wir, dass euch auch die folgenden Kapitel Spaß machen zu lesen und seid gewiss, der Endkampf kommt – und zwar unausweichlich._

_Bis dahin viel Durchhaltevermögen und starke Nerven,_

_alles Liebe,_

_Cas und vojka_

_**Kapitel 130 **_

**Unsichtbares Puppenspiel**

Fünf Tage war das Ministerium nun schon in Voldemorts Händen und seit fünf Tagen herrschte in Hogwarts der Ausnahmezustand.

Auf den Ländereien war ein kleines Dorf aus Holzhütten entstanden, in welchem die Händler aus Hogsmeade und der Winkelgasse ihre Waren anboten. Liam dagegen hatte die Kammer Gryffindors geöffnet, welche wirklich riesig war und trotzdem vom Platz her nicht ausreichte, weshalb sich ein paar Zauberer zusammen geschlossen hatten und diese noch einmal um ein vielfaches vergrößert hatten. Hier wurden alle, die im oberen Teil des Schlosses in den nicht benutzten Räumen keine Unterkunft fanden oder in keinen Hütten auf den Ländereien wohnten, untergebracht. Doch täglich wurde der Platz weniger, da immer mehr Flüchtlinge nach Hogwarts kamen.

Allerdings war dies nicht ganz ohne Gefahr, denn ein paar Todesser waren ständig vor Hogwarts stationiert. Sie patrouillierten an den Grenzen der Schutzzauber, welche drastisch verstärkt worden waren und sofort Alarm auslösen würden, würde einer der Todesser diese unsichtbare Grenze überschreiten. Daher hielten sie sich knapp dahinter und behielten alles genauestens im Auge, was auf den Ländereien vor sich ging.

Liam hatte am dritten Tag nach seiner Ankunft zusammen mit Albus mit den Bewohnern des Verbotenen Waldes und des Schwarzen Sees gesprochen. Die Zentauren waren leider die einzigen Wesen, mit denen Liam direkt sprechen konnte, so musste er davon ausgehen, dass die Einhörner, Thestrale, die Akrumantulas und die Wassermenschen entweder Bescheid bekamen oder sich selbst verteidigen konnten.

Doch die Zentauren sprachen dem Nachfahren des Gründers Godric Gryffindors in tiefster Ehrerbietung ihre Hilfe zu, die sie einst Godric selbst gewährt hatten als Dank für den Schutz auf den Ländereien. Sie versicherten ihm, dass sie im Wald für Sicherheit sorgen würden und niemanden auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts ließen. Und ihm und seinen Verbündeten auch im Falle eines Angriffs auf Hogwarts, sofern es in ihrer Macht stand, helfen würden.

Aber nun musste Liam erst einmal etwas anderes erledigen, etwas was er nicht länger aufschieben konnte, nicht aufschieben durfte, auch wenn er noch nicht genau wusste, wie er an die Premierministerin des Landes herantreten sollte ohne den Weg durch das Bild im Ministerium zu nehmen. Natürlich hätte er einfach so in ihr Büro apparieren können, wenn er erst einmal außerhalb der Schutzzauber von Hogwarts war, aber dies würde nur Chaos geben, sollte die Frau nicht alleine sein. Außerdem wollte er ihr nicht schon von vorne herein einen Schock versetzen, denn das, was er ihr zu sagen hatte, würde sie schon genug Unbehagen bereiten, das wusste er.

„Harry?", sprach er schließlich seinen Enkel an, welchen er in den letzten Minuten gesucht hatte.

„Ich müsste das Schloss verlassen, könntest du mich hier herausbringen?"

„Natürlich, Gra... Liam", antwortete Harry und verbesserte sich schnell. Es war noch etwas ungewohnt für ihn, seinen Großvater nicht mehr so anreden zu können, aber hier waren sie fast nie allein, nur wenn sie in ihren eigenen Räumen im Schloss waren und so musste er auf seine Worte achten. Liam schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, ehe sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in die Privaträume der Familie machten, von wo aus sie ungesehen aufbrechen konnten.

Fünf Minuten später stand Liam mit Harry auf seiner Schulter und durch einen Verschleierungszauber getarnt in der Downing Street und wartete darauf, dass die Premierministerin nach Hause käme. Er hoffte, dass sie am heutigen Tag nicht zu viele Überstunden machte oder sich gar gerade im Ausland aufhielt, denn dies hatte er auf die Schnelle nicht in Erfahrung bringen können.

Sie mussten etwa eine halbe Stunde warten, als die dunkle Limousine vor dem Haus hielt, mitten im Londoner Regenwetter. Liam musste schnell sein, denn in das Haus der Nummer zehn hatte man ihn nicht einlassen wollen, so musste er mit der Premierministerin reden, ehe diese im Haus verschwand.

Schnell trat er ein paar Schritte vor und blinzelte sie durch den Regen hindurch an. „Premierministerin Thatcher?", fragte er höflich mit einer leichten Verbeugung und hoffte, sie würde ihn nicht sofort abweisen. „Ich muss Sie sprechen. Es ist sehr dringend."

Margaret Thatchers Gesicht spiegelte für einen Moment Entsetzen wider, als sie Liam erkannte, der noch vor wenigen Monaten bei ihrem Amtsantritt aus dem Bild in ihrem Büro geklettert war. Dass er jetzt plötzlich vor ihrem Haus stand, war mehr als unheimlich.

Liam war für einen Moment sogar darauf gefasst, ihr den _Imperio_ zu verpassen, sollte sie ihn abweisen. Er MUSSTE mit ihr sprechen, um jeden Preis. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel - sowohl in der magischen, als auch in der Muggelwelt.

Doch zu seiner großen Erleichterung nickte die Premierministerin. „Folgen Sie mir, Lord Gryffindor-Potter", sagte sie und machte so für die Umstehen klar, wer er war. Harry überlegte kurz, was er nun machen sollte, beschloss dann aber, die Situation zu nutzen und auf Liams Schulter zu bleiben. Wann bekam er schon einmal die Gelegenheit, ein solches Gespräch mit anzuhören? Und Liam konnte ihn kaum weg schicken, er war schließlich für alle Augen unsichtbar... Harry spürte, dass Liam nicht ganz damit einverstanden war, dass er mitkam, aber er tat nichts um ihn zu verscheuchen und so lächelte er nur innerlich und war auf das Kommende gespannt.

Die Premierministerin führte Liam und den unsichtbaren Gast in einen kleinen, fast schon gemütlichen Konferenzraum, in welchem lediglich ein runder Tisch für bis zu zwölf Personen stand. _Wie bei Arthus' Rittertafel. Magret Thatcher ist Arthus und Liam Sir Lancelott_, dachte Harry grinsend, als sie sich setzten und einen Moment ein Butler den Raum betrat, welcher ein Tablett mit einer Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen dabei hatte.

„Wünschen Sie noch etwas, Premier?", wollte dieser wissen, aber die Frau winkte nur ab und so verließ der Mann den Raum wieder nach einer kurzen Verbeugung und schloss die Tür.

„Was führt Sie zu mir?", wollte Margaret nun direkt und ohne Umschweife wissen, etwas was Liam fast lächeln ließ, wäre diese Situation nicht so ernst. Sie war so völlig anders als ihr Vorgänger. Nicht verschüchtert und ängstlich, sondern though, den Blick immer nach vorne auf ihr Ziel gerichtet, etwas, was er schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung festgestellt hatte.

„Bevor wir beginnen, Harry würdest du bitte? So ist es unhöflich, der Unterhaltung zu folgen", sagte er und sah zu dem Phonix, der sich auf eine der Stuhllehnen nieder gelassen hatte und schwang kurz seinen Zauberstab, damit dieser wieder sichtbar wurde.

Margaret Thatchers Augen wurden groß, als sich das seltsame Vogelwesen vor ihren Augen in einen jungen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und Brille verwandelte. Doch sie hatte schon bei der ersten Begegnung mit Lord Gryffindor gelernt, dass wohl etwas dran sein musste an dem, was er von der verborgenen Welt erzählt hatte. Sie glaubte zwar nicht daran, aber er schien ein politisch guter Partner zu sein, so verzichtete sie darauf, gegen seine seltsamen Annahmen der Welt zu sprechen. Denn seine Einschätzungen hatten sich als durchaus realistisch bewiesen und Margaret mochte realistische Männer in der Politik.

Der aus dem Nichts aufgetauchte junge Mann, der durchaus Ähnlichkeit mit dem Älteren aufwies, setzte sich auf einen weiteren Stuhl und schien es wohl dem Älteren zu überlassen, zu reden. Margaret sagte nichts, wenn die kurze Namensnennung 'Harry' die Vorstellung hatte sein sollen, würde das wohl reichen. Sie selbst würde sich kaum vorstellen müssen.

Der Lord - obwohl sie ihn noch nie im Oberhaus gesehen hatte - sah nun tatsächlich etwas unbehaglich drein, ungeduldig wartete sie darauf, dass er mit der Sprache heraus rückte. Sie hasste es, wenn man sie warten ließ.

Liam überlegte eine Weile, wie er am besten anfangen konnte. Das würde kein einfaches Gespräch werden, doch drum herum reden konnte er auch nicht. So holte er einmal Luft und sah die Premierministerin der Muggel dann wieder direkt, wenn auch höflich und ernst, an.

„Die Tragödie von Cardiff... war, zum Teil, von magischer Seite her induziert. Es war schwarzmagisches Feuer, welches nicht gelöscht werden kann, trotz aller Bemühungen, auch nicht von Magiern selbst. Einmal entfacht, ist es die pure Zerstörung und hat nun tausende Menschen das Leben gekostet." Seine Stimme klang ein wenig matt und erschüttert, was durchaus authentisch war, auch wenn er es nicht beabsichtig hatte.

Margaret richtete sich auf ihrem Stuhl auf. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie an der Sache beteiligt sind?", fragte sie scharf, Liam beeilte sich, den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Sie erinnern sich an Voldemort, Premierministerin? Der Mann, der die magische Welt unter seine Herrschaft zwingt, ähnlich jenen Diktatoren im Europa der vierziger Jahre?" Thatcher nickte knapp, sie erinnerte sich an diese seltsame Begegnung mit Lord Gryffindor-Potter nur zu gut und hatte erstaunlicherweise nichts von dem, was er ihr erklärt hatte, vergessen.

„Voldemort nutzte die Ablenkung aus Cardiff, um das Ministerium zu stürzen. Die Ministerin, die ich Ihnen vorstellte, wurde ermordet, ebenso wie einige andere Ministeriumsmitarbeiter. Weitere werden fliehen, oder sich zwangsweise unterordnen. Die magische Welt steht somit kurz vor dem endgültigen Fall."

Margaret war entsetzt. Sie fühlte mit der Ministerin der Magier mit, eine Frau an der Spitze eines Volkes war selten und niemals einfach. „Ein Putsch also? Er hat die Macht gewaltsam an sich gerissen? Wissen die anderen Länder schon Bescheid?"

Liam musste beinahe lächeln, Thatcher war eindeutig eine Politikerin von Format. „Leider... weiß ich nur wenig davon. Ich bin nicht mehr Teil der Regierung, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Frankreich und Deutschland nicht gerade begeistert sind und ihre Ein- und Ausreisebestimmungen drastisch verschärfen werden. Sie werden versuchen, diplomatisch zu bleiben, denn Voldemort gibt sich nicht mit Sanktionen ab. Eher dreht er dann den Spieß um."

Es klopfte und jemand steckte den Kopf herein und wedelte furchtbar aufgeregt mit einem Blatt Papier. „Sie entschuldigen mich kurz", sagte Thatcher und als sie schließlich zurück kehrte, legte sie ihnen ein Fax vor, auf welchem ohne Zweifel ein Bekennerschreiben abgedruckt war.

„Die INLA(*) hat sich zu dem Feuer von Cardiff bekannt. Was sagen Sie dazu?" Liam besah sich das Schreiben nur milde interessiert, er hatte mit so etwas bereits gerechnet.

„Dass Voldemort seine Arme ausstreckt und das zuerst zu den radikalen Gruppen. Die Irische Nationale Befreiungsarmee ist eine Abspaltung der IRA und bezeichnet diese als 'nicht radikal genug'. Richtig? Das kommt Voldemort nur recht. Er knüpfte Kontakte zu INLA-Leuten, die dann seine Taten ausführten. Sie erinnern sich doch noch an die Autobombe im März? Auch die wurde in Voldemorts Auftrag ausgeführt, doch gerade stehen muss dafür die INLA, damit er sich nicht die Finger schmutzig macht."

Nun konnte war das erste Mal wirklichen Schock im Gesicht der Premierministerin zu erkennen. „Sie und ihre Leute sind für den Tod von Airey Neave verantwortlich?", wollte sie wissen und ihr Schock verwandelte sich in Wut. Er war einer ihrer engsten Vertrauten gewesen, als ihn die Autobombe erfasste, gerade als er das Unterhaus verlassen hatte und sofort starb. Auch damals hatte sich die INLA dazu bekannt und nun erfuhr sie, dass die Welt, an welche sie nicht glaubte, auch wenn der Mann vor ihr seltsame Dinge tat und konnte, dafür verantwortlich war, dass Airey hatte sterben müssen?

„Premier", sagte Liam sanft, der die Frau verstand. Auch er wurde jedes Mal wütend, wenn einer seiner Leute starb oder auch nur verletzt wurde. „Sie können, dürfen, nicht die gesamte magische Welt dafür verantwortlich machen. Es ist eine Randgruppe. Ein Wahnsinniger, der seinen Verstand schon früh verloren hat...", meinte Liam, wurde aber leise von Harry unterbrochen, welcher bis dahin stumm und interessiert zugehört hatte.

„Tom ist nicht nur verrückt und durchgeknallt, dazu ist er hochintelligent, genial und ohne Skrupel. Er schreckt vor nichts zurück, selbst nicht davor seine eigenen Leute zu töten, sollten sie seinen Befehl nicht genau so ausgeführt haben, wie er es wollte." Entschuldigend sah der junge Mann erst zu Liam, ehe er wieder zu der Premierministerin blickte. Immerhin kannte er sie selbst nur aus dem Fernsehen, wenn er einmal heimlich bei en Dursleys als Kind die Nachrichten hatte mit ansehen können, denn immerhin war sie fast bis zu seinem Eintritt in Hogwarts im Amt. Es war seltsam, der Frau nun gegenüber zu sitzen und zu wissen, was sie noch tun würde, was noch folgen würde. Zu wissen, wie sie sich Freunde aber auch Feinde machte. Wie sie England mit ihrer Politik lange Zeit prägen würde. Und nun saß sie hier und war gerade einmal ein paar Monate im Amt. Irgendwie bewunderte Harry die Frau in diesem Moment, es musste schwer für sie sein, die Krisen, die sie jetzt schon gleich nach Amtsantritt zu bewerkstelligen hatte zu überstehen, ohne, dass die Menschen wollten, das sie wieder zurück trat, da sie nichts änderte, ändern konnte.

„Die britische Zauberergemeinschaft wird nun von einem psychopathischen Tyrann regiert", fasste Liam zusammen, Thatcher jedoch schüttelte den Kopf und stand schließlich auf.

„Das glaube ich einfach nicht. Airey wurde getötet von... von Ihrer Welt? Wieso erfahre ich das erst jetzt? Wir sind dabei, die INLA zu zerschlagen und jetzt haben sie die Unterstützung dieses... dieses _Mannes_!" Sie war wütend und entsetzt und sowohl Liam als auch Harry fühlten sich seltsam schuldig, obwohl sie gar nichts dafür konnten.

„Wie steht es um die Waliser Regierung?", fragte Liam vorsichtig - doch auch das war ein überaus wichtiger Punkt. Und vielleicht lenkte es die Premierministerin etwas von Airey ab.

Diese atmete einmal tief durch, blieb aber stehen und blickte zum Fenster hinaus. „Es haben ein paar Leute überlebt, die jedoch alle unter Schock stehen. In ein paar Wochen wird eine Übergangsregierung zusammen gestellt, die dann vermutlich in Bristol kurz hinter der englischen Grenze ihren Sitz haben wird. Aber das steht noch in den Sternen. Wales, ganz Britannien, ist traumatisiert. Die Telefone stehen nicht mehr still, Faxe laufen heiß, ständig kündigen sich neue Leute an, Regierungen aller Welt wollen irgendwie helfen, sind auf einmal hoch solidarisch und doch allesamt so ratlos wie wir." Es war ganz und gar untypisch für die sonst so harte Frau, die als 'Eiserne Lady' in die Annalen eingehen sollte, dass sie ihre Verzweiflung derart offen zeigte. Doch dies war ein Ereignis, was halb Europa erschütterte; einen letzten Großbrand einer Stadt dieses Ausmaßes hatte es zuletzt vor mehr als dreihundert Jahren beim großen Brand von London 1666 gegeben.

Wann und ob Cardiff je wieder aufgebaut werden würde können, blieb ungewiss. Aber vergessen werden würde es niemals und die Geschichte komplett umschreiben.

Liam nickte. Er würde gerne helfen und doch konnte er es nicht. Er wusste nicht einmal, was die Premierministerin gemeint hatte, als sie gesagt hatte, dass die Telefone und Faxe nie still stünden... waren das Haustiere, die nervös wurden, weil sie die Gefahr spürten? Doch er beschloss, Harry hinterher dazu zu fragen, er wollte sich schließlich nicht blamieren.

„Wir, das heißt ich, die Aurorenschaft und jene, die sich gegen Voldemort stellen, werden unser Möglichstes tun, damit dieser Terror bald ein Ende hat", erklärte er so ruhig und entschlossen wie möglich. Margaret jedoch sah ihn etwas zweifelnd an.

„Das haben Sie vor einem halben Jahr auch schon gesagt und was ist passiert? Es ist nur schlimmer geworden. Offenbar wütet da ein Feind aus Ihrer Welt, der die meinige zerstört und vergiftet. Das kann ich nicht zulassen." Ihre Stimme hatte ihren festen Ton wieder gewonnen und Liam fürchtete kurz, sie würde die Beziehungen nun ganz abbrechen, als Harry etwas sagte, was ihn alarmiert aufsehen ließ.

„Das Portrait! Ich meine, dessen Gegenstück hängt doch im Ministerium, oder? Somit ist es jetzt für Voldemort zugänglich und wenn er hier aufkreuzt - "

Liam stand auf. „Du hast Recht, Harry. Ministerin, wo genau hängt das magische Bild? Wir müssen es umgehend entfernen, ehe Voldemort auch diese Verbindung sich zu Nutzen macht." Thatcher blickte sichtlich irritiert drein, sollte sie diesen beiden daher gekommenen Männern etwa wirklich erlauben, einfach so in ihr Büro zu latschen? Andererseits hatte diese Unterhaltung beträchtlich an Ernst gewonnen, dass sie diesen Einwand nicht übergehen konnte.

„Folgen Sie mir", sagte sie und führte sie in einen Raum im ersten Stockwerk. Liam erkannte es sofort und prüfte einige Zauber, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Da war jemand sehr, sehr gründlich, wer auch immer es einmal hier aufgehängt hat. Ich werde Ihnen Fluchbrecher vorbei schicken müssen, die das Portrait entfernen. Haben Sie morgen Zeit?"

„Was glauben Sie denn? Ich habe nicht einmal JETZT Zeit, renne von einem Ort zum anderen und -"

Liam ließ sich nicht irritieren. „Termine können verschoben werden. Morgen Vormittag, elf Uhr. Sie müssen nicht einmal anwesend sein, wenn ich es Recht überlege." Die Gedächtniszauber konnte er schließlich bei den Wachen manipulieren, dass sie ein paar Auroren hinein- und wieder hinaus lassen würden.

„Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich? Das hier ist mein Büro und ich möchte nicht-"

„Dass Voldemort plötzlich mittendrin steht und Sie rücksichtslos tötet, wie er es bei Airey getan hat?", sagte Harry, die Gesichtszüge der Premierministerin erstarrten. Dann, ganz langsam, nickte sie.

„Gut. Tun Sie, was Sie können, um diesen... diesen Psychopathen von mir fern zu halten und irgendwie zu stürzen. Sie sind Magier, Sie sind ein Lord! Tun Sie etwas!" Liam bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben, schickte Harry aber einen warnenden Blick. Sie sollten sich zurück ziehen.

„Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, Premierministerin. Mehr kann ich leider nicht tun. Außer..." Er zog einen auf dem Schreibtisch liegenden Notizblick zu sich heran, blätterte ungefragt darin herum und sah, dass er unbenutzt war. Daraufhin richtete er seinen Zauberstab darauf, erschuf einen identischen Block und sprach dann über beide einen Zauber. Den zweiten Block nahm er an sich, den ersten ließ er auf dem Schreibtisch liegen.

„Wenn Sie mir etwas mit zu teilen haben, etwas Seltsames geschieht oder Sie sich durch Todesser bedroht fühlen, schreiben Sie es mir. Ich kann Ihre Nachricht dann auf meinem Block lesen und werde sofortige Schritte einleiten, Ihnen zu helfen. Verwechseln Sie ihn nur nicht", sagte er nun mit einem Zwinkern und trat wieder in Richtung Tür.

„Oh, eventuell werden wir zu Ihrem persönlichen Schutz ein, zwei Leute abbestellen, die Sie fortan begleiten werden. Sie werden rechtzeitig darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt. Ich denke, es wird Zeit zu gehen für uns. Danke, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben. Achten Sie auf politische Spannungen, auf Gerüchte im Volk und geben Sie Warnungen heraus. Gehen Sie niemals allein aus dem Haus, verschärfen Sie die Ausgangsregeln. Ich halte Sie auf dem Laufenden, was Voldemort und unsere Welt betrifft." Liam spürte, dass sie die Geduld der Ministerin nur überstrapazieren würden, wenn sie noch länger blieben. Es war alles gesagt, den Rest würde diese selbst regeln müssen, so gut sie konnte.

Margaret Thatcher blieb allein zurück in ihrem Büro und ließ sich zutiefst verwirrt auf ihren Stuhl sinken. Piraten im Ärmelkanal, die Frachtschiffe versenkten oder in Brand setzten, entführte Politiker, Autobomben und jetzt hatte ein ganzes Land keine Hauptstadt mehr. Das alles waren die zutiefst erschütternden Folgen eines unsichtbaren Krieges, gegen den sie nichts tun konnte. Lag das Schicksal Britanniens, welches sie mit Gottes Hilfe lenken sollte, dann wirklich noch in ihrer Hand? Oder liefen die Fäden auf der anderen Seite zusammen, bis ganz Britannien in Trümmern lag? Vielleicht war sie am Ende nur Teil eines komplexen, aber unsichtbaren Puppenspiels.

(*) INLA = **Irish National Liberation Army** (de. _Irische Nationale Befreiungsarmee), eine Abspaltung der IRA Ende der siebziger Jahre, denen die IRA nicht radikal genug war. Sie sind für einige Anschläge, unter anderem auf den Vertrauten Margaret Thatchers, verantwortlich. Weitere Informationen siehe: __.org/wiki/INLA_


	132. Der letzte Horkrux

_*Dobby betritt ziemlich unsicher den Raum* Oh, Hallo! *schaut mit großen Augen auf die Zuschauer* Dobby soll hier heute… etwas abgeben, hat man ihm gesagt… Dobby kriegt auch eine Rolle in dieser Geschichte, eine wichtige Rolle! Dobby MAG diese Geschichte! Dobby kennt das Kapitel schon und hofft sehr, dass es den Lesern auch gefallen wird…. Es ist eine spannende Geschichte, aber Dobby ist ein tapferer Elf. Daher soll Dobby dieses Kapitel heute verteilen, eine große Ehre für Dobby…. *lächelt etwas schief und verteilt dann geschäftig und überaus tapfer das Kapitel*_

_**Kapitel 131 **_

**Der letzte Horkrux **

Harry war tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, während er langsam durch Hogwarts wanderte und immer wieder diversen Personen ausweichen musste. Das Schloss war definitiv überfüllt, an allen Ecken. Immer wieder gab es Streits, weil bei so vielen Menschen Konflikte nun einmal nicht ausblieben. Auch die Angst war fast zum Greifen nah, was die Situation nicht vereinfachte. Aber alle gaben sich Mühe, besannen sich auf Rücksicht und es kam nicht zu einer Eskalation.

Trotz, dass das Schloss und seine Ländereien schon sehr voll waren, fanden auch die Menschen, die fast täglich dazu kamen, noch immer ein Plätzchen an dem sie bleiben konnten, was die gereizte und aufgerieben Stimmung noch verstärkte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht so, als könne er die Leute nicht verstehen, denn auch ihm war es zu eng und zu voll und das, wo er mit seiner Familie eine geräumige Lehrerwohnung zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen hatte. Aber er fragte sich, wo das Ganze noch hinführen sollte.

Es war Halloween, ein an sich freudiges Fest, wobei sich wohl kaum jemand an die Entstehung des Namens und der Bedeutung erinnerte. Der Abend vor Allerheiligen, _All Hallows Eve_, der im Volksmund zu _Halloween_ wurde und seine heidnischen Wurzeln nie verloren hatte. Harry mochte diesen Tag.

Mit einem Stich im Herzen dachte er daran, dass es an Halloween im Jahre 1981 gewesen war, dass James und Lily von Voldemort getötet worden waren und er, Harry Potter, zur Hoffnung der Zauberergesellschaft von ganz Britannien geworden war. Doch wenn alles gut ging, würde der Tag in zwei Jahren ein glücklicher Familientag sein.

Nun war es wieder soweit. Er war Teil der Familie Gryffindor-Potter, der Familie, die den wohl meisten Einfluss im Land hatte, die die politischen Geschicke leitete und sich wagemutig stets gegen Voldemort stellte. Nicht wenige schienen sie als eine Art Schild zu sehen, hinter denen sie sicher waren. Solange Liam, der von vielen als der starke, entschlossene Lord angesehen wurde, diesen Familienclan anführte, gab es stets Hoffnung für all die Menschen dort draußen und das war etwas, das Harry sehr rührte.

Dass nicht er allein auf einen Thron gestellt worden war, sondern mit seiner ganzen Familie einem Land den Rest Hoffnung bewahren konnte, den Rest Kraft zurück geben konnte, den sie für den finalen Kampf brauchten. Um all das durchzustehen, jeden Morgen erneut aufzustehen und Voldemort entgegen zu treten – wenn auch nur im Geiste. Doch alles, was sie taten, taten sie im vollen Bewusstsein, gegen den dunklen Lord zu agieren. Ein Fehler und die Folgen konnten verheerend sein.

Es waren noch zwei Monate, bis die Prophezeiung, die Helga Hufflepuff vor fast einem Jahrtausend gesprochen hatte, sich würde erfüllen können. Vorausgesetzt, sie hatten diese richtig gedeutet.

Ein Seufzen entglitt sein Lippen. Das brachte ihn zu einem anderen, weitaus größeren Problem. Vier der Horkruxe hielten sie bereits in ihren Händen. Diese waren sicher im Büro des Schulleiters verstaut, aber einer fehlte noch. Das Tagebuch, welches in seiner eigenen Zeit am einfachsten zu finden gewesen war, stellte sie hier vor ein gewaltiges Problem. Wie sollten sie möglichst ungesehen nach Malfoy Manor kommen, das Tagebuch an sich bringen und dann am besten mit einem freien Dobby wieder verlassen? Immer vorausgesetzt, Voldemort hatte diesen Horkrux überhaupt schon an den blonden Todesser weiter gegeben.

Während er so in Gedanken versunken war, trugen ihn seine Füße durch Hogwarts, in welchem heute eine noch seltsamere Stimmung herrschte als in den letzten Tagen. Überall liefen aufgeregte Kinder umher, die man heute kaum bändigen konnte. Erwachsene versuchten das gesamte Schloss mit Hilfe der Hauselfen zu dekorieren um so auch den letzten Muffel in Halloweenstimmung zu versetzen. Immerhin war heute einer der wichtigsten Tage für Hexen und Zauberer und ein jeder sollte diesen feiern können. Egal ob die Schüler oder die Menschen, die in diesen alten ehrwürdigen Mauern Schutz gefunden hatten.

Aber nicht nur die Menschen waren aufgeregt. Auch die Geister schwebten fast schon ruhelos durch die Gänge, mit einer Ausnahme – Peeves. Der Poltergeist verursachte heute eher noch mehr Chaos als normalerweise.

Sowieso feierte der Poltergeist seit Tagen, als wären seine Geburtstage für die nächsten einhundert Jahre alle auf diese Zeit gefallen. Er liebte das Chaos einfach und versuchte dieses mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln nur noch zu vergrößern.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte keine Zeit dafür um über Geister oder den momentanen Zustand in Hogwarts nachzudenken. Es galt einen Horkrux zu finden, damit sie die fünf dann endlich vernichten konnten und Tom Riddle so erneut sterblich sein würde. Dann würden sie ihn hoffentlich in genau zwei Monaten endgültig schlagen können.

Er blieb stehen, als er bei der großen Halle an kam, dessen Türen nur einen kleinen Spalt offen standen. Er lugte hinein und sah, wie die Professoren Flittwick und McGonagall mit Hilfe der Magie und der Hauselfen die Halle für das heutige Fest, welches für alle Kinder stattfinden sollte, schmückten. Eine Weile sah Harry dem Treiben zu, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke kam.

„Dass wir auf die Idee nicht schon früher gekommen sind! Ich hoffe nur das funktioniert, so wie ich es mir denke", murmelte er beinahe erstaunt, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief so schnell er konnte in Richtung des Schulleiterbüros, wo er zumindest den Direktor hoffte zu finden, welcher dann Liam und Patrick würde benachrichtigen können.

Albus zeigte sich erstaunt, Harry anzutreffen. „Ist etwas geschehen?", fragte er sogleich besorgt, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber mir kam gerade ein Gedanke und eventuell lässt sich daraus ein Plan entwickeln, wie wir an Riddles Tagebuch heran kommen und so Dobby von den Malfoys befreien können", erklärte er noch etwas atemlos und sah Albus beinahe hoffnungsvoll

Der Schulleiter nickte und rief einen Hauselfen, dem er die Bitte auftrug Patrick und Liam zu rufen, welche nur einen Moment später im Büro erschienen.

Albus Dumbledore blickte von dem Fenster seines Büros aus besorgt über die Ländereien, während er Harrys Plan lauschte. Hogsmeade, die Winkelgasse, die Aurorenschaft und einige hunderte andere – sie alle hatten in Hogwarts Schutz gesucht und es wurden jeden Tag mehr. Um den See herum baute sich ein eigenes Dorf auf, magische Häuschen waren schnell errichtet. Ein paar Familien brachten ihre eigenen Hauselfen mit, welche nun die Elfen in Hogwarts verstärkten. Diese hatten eine unglaubliche Aufgabe zu bewältigen, zweitausend Bewohner zu versorgen, ließen sich andererseits kaum davon entbinden, wirklich für JEDEN sorgen zu wollen, was bisweilen kaum möglich war.

Da viele Händler ihre Waren gleich mit gebracht hatten, war es, als ob die Winkelgasse und Hogsmeade zusammen gezogen wären, direkt an den See. Hier entstanden sogar kleine Straßen von Läden und viele waren froh, so ein wenig Ablenkung vom Alltag zu gewinnen und nicht einmal das Schlossgelände verlassen zu müssen.

Dennoch wurde das Gelände stetig voller. Einige bisher brach liegende Gewächshäuser wurden zu Lagerräumen für Lebensmittel umfunktioniert und die Furcht ging um, dass auch das Einkaufen bald unmöglich sein würde. Doch Lebensmittel waren magisch nicht herzustellen und Hogwarts hatte nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an selbst erzeugten oder angebauten Lebensmitteln, die jedoch niemals auf diese große Menschenmenge ausgerichtet war.

So legten alle zusammen und spendeten den Hauselfen, die vor Dankbarkeit jedes Mal beinahe in Tränen ausbrachen, jeden Tag Lebensmittel und Essen, da die Elfen darauf bestanden für aller Verpflegung zu sorgen. Zwar aßen nicht wenige Familien auch für sich in ihren Hütten, doch viele nahmen das Angebot wahr und aßen zu abgesprochenen Zeiten in der Großen Halle, wenn die Schüler diese nicht brauchten.

Dennoch war die Unterhaltung dieser Kleinstadt auf engstem Raume ein logistisches Riesenunterfangen, welches normalerweise kein halbes Jahr halten würde. Doch nun hielt sie alle ein großes Ziel zusammen: der Kampf gegen Voldemort, die Furcht, in ihre eigenen Häuser zurück zu kehren und die Hoffnung, hier mit dem Widerstand etwas erreichen zu können, der sich täglich neu formierte und stärkte.

Mit nachdenklicher Miene drehte Albus sich wieder zu seinen Besuchern um, fuhr sich über den langen Bart und nickte schließlich.

„Das ist ein gefährlicher Plan, Harry", sagte er bedächtig, ohne diesen direkt anzusehen. Er bewunderte den Mut des jungen Mannes, sich diesem Krieg zu stellen, den er bereits einmal ausgefochten hatte. „Aber ich sehe ein, dass wir kaum eine andere Wahl haben. Wir brauchen das Tagebuch, den letzten Horkrux. Wie sieht es mit dem Basiliskengift aus, habt ihr schon genug zusammen?"

Auf Harrys Lippen schlich sich ein Grinsen. „Das haben wir beinahe. Noch ein oder zwei Mal gebe ich das Gift ab, dann müsste reichen für das Schwert Gryffindors. Dann können wir endlich die Seelenteile Voldemorts vernichten – vorausgesetzt, wir haben das Tagebuch bis dahin."

„Vorausgesetzt, es ist überhaupt bei den Malfoys", murmelte Patrick ein wenig skeptisch.

„Es ist die einzige Anlaufstelle, die wir haben. Wenn es dort nicht ist, haben wir ein Riesenproblem." Harry seufzte, sie hatten viel zu viel Zeit verloren, während Claire und Leyah verschwunden gewesen waren. Warum hatten sie die Zeit nicht genutzt? Dann hätten sie den Horkrux vielleicht schon längst. Jetzt lief ihnen die Zeit davon. Sie hatten noch zwei Monate, verdammt wenig Zeit, um fünf Horkruxe zu zerstören und einen Kampf vorzubereiten. Einen Kampf, der selbst den weit übersteigen würde, den er und Ginny erlebt hatten.

Harry atmete tief durch. „Gut. Dann werde ich Adiuto darüber in Kenntnis setzen, da schlussendlich alles auf ihn ankommt. Wir haben noch drei Stunden bis das Fest bei den Lestranges beginnt."

Durch Spitzel hatten sie erfahren, dass am heutigen Abend ein großes Halloweenfest auf Lestrange Manor sein würde. Eingeladen war natürlich auch die Familie Malfoy – Harry musste daran denken, dass Narzissa inzwischen mit Draco schwanger sein musste – und dies war ihre Chance, in Malfoy Manor einzudringen. Wenn es allerdings schief ging, hatten sie gewaltige Probleme.

Sicherheitshalber kontrollierte Harry alle halbe Stunde, ob er seinen Armreif noch trug und war jedes Mal beruhigt, diesen noch an Ort und Stelle zu finden. Dumbledore selbst hatte die Reifen ‚umgepolt', sodass deren Ziel nun nicht mehr das St. Mungo Hospital war, sondern die Krankenstation von Hogwarts.

„Schade, dass Tonks noch so klein ist", seufzte Harry und erntete dafür fragende Blicke. „Naja – Nymphadora Tonks, die Tochter von Andromeda und Ted, ist ein Metamorphmagus. Sie könnte sich in Lucius oder Narzissa verwandeln, Dobby ein Kleidungsstück geben und das Tagebuch verlang-"

„Harry! Das ist die Idee!", sagte Patrick begeistert und sah dann Albus fragend an. „Ihr habt doch sicher noch Vielsafttrank in eurem Tränkelabor? Professor Slughorn braut diesen sicherlich auf Vorrat?", wollte er wissen, Albus schmunzelte und nickte.

„Sehr gut. Dann brauchst du Adiuto nicht, Harry. Im Bad oder im Schlafzimmer oder auf der Frisierkommode werden sich sicherlich genug Spuren finden."

Harrys Augen wurden groß. „Ich soll… mit einem Vielsafttrank zu Narzissa oder Lucius werden? Und dann – "

Nun war es an Liam, zu lachen, ein leises, raues Lachen. „Dann wirst du Dobby um das Tagebuch bitten, es an dich nehmen und ihn dann frei lassen."

Harry musste grinsen. Er hatte die Malfoys schon einmal um ihren Diener gebracht und Dobby seine eigene Socke als die von Mister Malfoy verkauft. Nun also würde der arme Elf erneut herein gelegt werden – doch wenn er dafür die Freiheit von dieser Familie gewann, war das ein geringer Preis.

„In Ordnung. Gebt mir etwas Vielsafttrank, in den ich ein Haar oder ähnliches herein tun kann, dann mache ich mich in drei Stunden auf den Weg, den letzten Horkrux zu holen."

Mit einer Stichflamme erschien Harry im Schlafzimmer der Malfoys, dessen Lage hatte er dank Plänen des Ordens von dem Haus genau lokalisieren können. Nun sah er sich hektisch um. Als Phoenix konnte er zwar die Schutzzauber umgehen, doch die Hauselfen würden vielleicht merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er musste schnell sein und fand Narzissas Haarbürste auf der Frisierkommode liegen. Schnell ging er hin, zog ein paar Haare hinaus und legte die Bürste wieder genau so hin, wie er sie vorgefunden hatte.

Vorsichtig nahm er den Flakon mit dem Vielsafttrank heraus, öffnete ihn und ließ die Haare darin verschwinden. „Na dann, prost", murmelte er sich selbst zu und trank.

Die Verwandlung war sehr verwirrend und zu spät wurde Harrys klar, dass er sich ausgerechnet eine Frau ausgesucht hatte. Er musste sich umziehen, riss wahllos Schränke auf und fand ein beigefarbenes Kostüm. Schnell zog er dieses an, stopfte seine eigenen Sachen in eine Tasche und verkleinerte diese, um sie in die einzustecken.

Dann atmete er tief durch, jetzt kam der schwierige Part. Er musste mit Narzissas Stimme sprechen. Ein paar Mal probierte er es halblaut, ehe er sich daran erinnerte, dass er nicht ewig Zeit hatte.

„Dobby?", rief er und wurde sich erst hinterher bewusst, dass Narzissa wohl niemals fragend nach ihrem Hauselfen rufen würde. Sie würde befehlen.

Sofort erschien der kleine Elf, den Harry in seiner Zeit so sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatte, vor ihm auf den Boden und verbeugte sich tief.

„Mistress Malfoy hat Dobby gerufen?", piepste er aufgeregt, Harry musste sich bemühen, Narzissas strengen Gesichtsausdruck bei zu behalten. Um sich selbst etwas abzulenken, ging er ein wenig auf und ab.

„Ich habe gerade mit dem Lord gesprochen, Dobby", erklärte er mit so hoher und fester Stimme wie möglich. Dobby begann zu zittern bei der Nennung des „Lords". „Er möchte etwas zurück haben, was ihm gehört."

Dobbys Augen wurden groß. „Aber…. Es war ein Geschenk… Dobby passt gut auf das Geschenk des Lords auf!", beeilte er sich zu sagen und blickte Harry so treuherzig an, dass dieser ihn beinahe in die Arme gezogen hätte.

„Es war eine _Leihgabe_ des Lords, bis er sie benötigt, Dobby. Und jetzt wirst du mir das Tagebuch geben, damit ich es dem Lord zurück bringe." Es fiel ihm schwer, diesen harten Ton anzuschlagen. Doch Narzissa Malfoy war sicher keine freundliche Frau. Schon gar nicht zu ihrem Hauselfen. „Hol das Tagebuch, Dobby. Und dann gib es mir."

Er wusste, dass Dobby dem Befehl gehorchen musste und es tat ihm leid. Kurz darauf stand der kleine Elf zitternd und weinend vor ihm.

„Nehmt Dobby das Buch nicht ab, Mistress, Dobby fleht Euch an!" Er kämpfte mit sich, der Ausführung des Befehls, das Buch heraus zu geben, noch zu widerstehen. Krampfhaft klammerte er sich an das Buch, bis Harry die Geduld verlor und versuchte, es ihm selbst aus den Händen zu winden. „Das gehört Dobby! Dobby und Master Tom und sonst niemandem!", rief er verzweifelt, doch Harry war stärker.

„Ruhe jetzt!", befahl er, nicht, dass noch eventuelle andere Hauselfen aufmerksam wurden. Hastig sah er sich um und fand einen bestickten, weißen Seidenhandschuh. Kurz musterte er ihn, befand ihn aber gut um als Kleidungsstück zu gelten. „Dobby? Der Lord könnte Interesse an dir zeigen und das möchte ich nicht. Geh fort von hier, weit fort und finde eine andere Familie, der du dienen kannst. Du bist frei von der Familie Malfoy." Damit überreichte er dem völlig verstörten Dobby den Damenhandschuh.

Dobby schien regelrecht zu taumeln. „Mistress… Mistress lässt Dobby frei…?", hauchte er und befühlte den Handschuh ganz genau. „Dobby ist frei…"

Es waren Worte, die Harry beinahe Tränen in die Augen trieben. „Ich muss zurück zum Fest, Dobby. Verschwinde hier so schnell wie möglich, am besten sofort. Und pass auf dich auf." Im letzten Moment erinnerte er sich, seine Stimme zu verstellen und wartete, bis Dobby mit einem _Plopp_ verschwunden war, ehe er selbst in einer Stichflamme aufging und mit dem letzten Horkrux in der Hand verschwand.

Lächelnd sah Harry zur Großen Halle hinein. Er fühlte sich nach seiner heutigen Tat irgendwie befreit, glücklich, als wäre eine tonnenschwere Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden. So konnte er sich auch vollkommen auf die Aufgabe, die diesen Abend auf ihn und seine Freunde wartete, konzentrieren. Denn heute sollte für alle Kinder des Schlosses, egal ob Schüler oder noch keine, ein Fest stattfinden.

Immer mehr Prinzen und Prinzessinnen, Hexen und Zauberer oder Kinder mit anderen Kostümen strömten an ihm und Ginny vorbei in die Halle. Er selbst war wie auch die Rothaarige an seiner Seite, in ein edles Gewand aus dem Mittelalter gehüllt, welches sie auf Gryffindor Castle gefunden hatten.

„MyLady", sagte er höflich und verbeugte sich leicht vor seiner Freundin.

„Darf ich mir die Freiheit herausnehmen und Euch sagen dass Ihr heute Abend einfach atemberaubend ausseht?", fragte er galant, hatte dabei aber ein glückliches, leicht freches Grinsen im Gesicht, während er Ginny einfach nur tief in die Augen sah.

„Oh, edler Herr, welch Kompliment!", sagte Ginny und neigte gespielt verlegen ihren Kopf, ehe Harry sie an sich zog und einfach küsste. Ein wenig zu überschwänglich vielleicht für diesen offenen Gang, aber das spielte gerade keine Rolle.

Er war unendlich erleichtert und fühlte sich nach langer Zeit endlich wieder frei und glücklich. Ein Gefühl, welches er unbedingt mit Ginny teilen wollte. „Würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen, mich in den Festsaal zu begleiten?", fragte er, Ginny strahlte ihn einfach an.

„Nichts lieber als das", sagte sie glücklich, es tat so gut, Harry endlich wieder einmal lachend und fröhlich zu sehen.

Sie hatte wirklich angefangen sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn zu machen, aber er wirkte wie ausgewechselt, hatte sich vorhin sogar freiwillig etwas von seinem Basiliskengift abnehmen lassen ohne zu meckern. Sie fragte sich ob daran wirklich allein die Tatsache Schuld war, dass sie nun den letzten Horkrux in ihren Händen hielten oder ob noch etwas anderes war. Aber darüber wollte sie sich heute Nacht keine Gedanken machen, sie wollte einfach nur diesen Moment, von welchen es in der letzten Zeit viel zu wenige gegeben hatte, genießen. So hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und schritt, wie es sich für eine Dame in einem solchen Kostüm gehörte, mit erhobenem Kopf in die Große Halle.

Es war schon einiges los, wie man an der gut gefüllten Halle erkennen konnte. Ihre Freunde konnten sie auf dem Podest erkennen, wo sonst der Lehrertisch stand und von wo man einen viel besseren Überblick hatte. Aber erst einmal sahen sie sich um. Die Professoren Flittwick und McGonnagal hatten bei der Dekoration der Halle wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Auf der einen Seite war es festlich schick und auf der anderen passend zum Tag gruselig. Wie sie es geschafft hatten, dies zu vereinen würde wohl auf ewig ihr Geheimnis bleiben.

Geister waren noch keine zu sehen und Harry vermutete, dass diese ihren großen Auftritt an Mitternacht haben würden, irgendwie freute er sich bereits darauf. Plötzlich schien nichts mehr eine Rolle zu spielen. Sie hatten die Horkruxe und auch beinahe das Gift zusammen, sie waren alle am Leben und wollten diesen Abend genießen.

Dass dies in einer anderen Zeitleiste das vorletzte Halloween seiner Eltern gewesen war, welches sie lebend erlebten, verdrängte er für den Augenblick. In zwei Jahren wäre ihr Todestag, doch nun war das Ziel, eben diesen zu verhindern, in greifbare Nähe gerückt und neue Zuversicht und Hoffnung erfüllte ihn, wie er sie schon so lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte, selbst nicht in seiner eigenen Zeit.

Als die Musik einsetzte grinste er und trat erneut vor Ginny und verbeugte sich leicht. „Darf ich MyLady wohl um diesen Tanz bitten?", wollte er höflich wissen. Zwar tanzte er immer noch nicht sonderlich gern, einfach weil er es noch immer nicht richtig beherrschte, aber heute hatte er einfach Lust dazu, wusste er doch, dass Ginny es gerne tat und er ihr so eine Freude machen konnte. Etwas, was sie sich mehr als verdient hatte, immerhin war er in den letzten Wochen, ja fast schon Monaten, sehr oft unausstehlich gewesen, hatte sie oft von sich gewiesen, hatte sich zurück gezogen und seine Zeit lieber grübeln alleine verbracht.

Ginny sah ihn zunächst überrascht an, strahlte dann aber. Das war der letzte Beweis, dass es Harry so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr ging. „Sehr gerne", antwortete sie und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen.

Es war noch etwas unbeholfen, was sie dort anstellten, doch das war ihr noch nie gleichgültiger gewesen. Sie war allein überglücklich, dass er sie fragte, dass er so glücklich strahlte und der sonst so düstere, schmerzvolle Zug endlich, für diesen Abend, aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden war. Endlich hatte sie ihren Harry wieder, in den sie sich damals verliebt hatte. Den fröhlichen, lachenden Harry, der sie mit seiner Fröhlichkeit ansteckte und so ungeheuer wunderbar aussah, wenn er lachte, dass die letzten, qualvollen Monate, in denen sie nur schwer an ihn heran gekommen war, beinahe vergessen waren.

Dies war nun seine dritte Rückkehr nach Hogwarts, dachte Harry. Und dieses Mal würde er als endgültiger Sieger gehen. Würde nicht seine Freunde, seine Familie kurz vor dem Ende zurück lassen. Nein, sie würden leben, wie sie heute Nacht lebten und nichts sollte diesen Gedanken heute Abend zerstören.

Ausgelassen wirbelte er mit Ginny über die Tanzfläche, strahlte dabei einfach nur glücklich und sah diese verliebt an. Er war das erste Mal seit langem wieder glücklich und genau dies strahlte er auch für alle sichtbar nach außen hin aus. Er schien mit einem Mal ein ganz anderer junger Mann zu sein als er es heute Morgen gewesen war. Zwar wusste fast niemand in der Halle, was diese Veränderung bewirkt hatte, aber zumindest die, die ihn vom letzten Schuljahr noch kannten und mochten, freuten sich darüber. Freuten sich, dass Harry Smith, wie sie ihn kennen gelernt hatten, wieder der war, wie er auch beim Verlassen der Schule gewesen war.

James trat zu Lily, mit welcher er noch immer am Rande auf dem Podest des Lehrertisches stand und auf die Schüler hinunter sah.

„Er sieht glücklich aus", hörte er seine Frau leise flüstern.

James nickte leicht. „Ja, und soll ich dir was sagen, Lils?", wollte er leise wissen und sah Lily in ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen, die er so sehr liebte, als diese sich umdrehte.

„Was?", wollte sie wissen und sah ihren Mann abwartend an.

„Zum ersten Mal glaube ich, dass wirklich alles gut gehen wird, dass wir es wirklich schaffen werden. Wir werden diesem Irren mit einem Arschtritt in die Hölle befördern und sehen wie Harry zu genau dem jungen Mann wird, der dort unten gerade tanzt."


End file.
